L'amis Pour Toujours
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: AU. Pemandangan hijau pepohonan dan hamparan ladang yang menjadi ciri khas daerah pinggiran Konoha kini digantikan oleh pemandangan laut yang biru, dengan ombak yang memecah di batu-batu karang. Liburan yang sebenarnya sudah di depan mata. Summer Holiday Arc: chapter 6 updated!
1. Prologue

_Untuk sahabat-sahabatku, inspirator cerita ini. Anne, Ethu… Love ya so much! Ceu Chloe… thanks quote-nya yah! Sangat menginspirasi. Ambudaff… ibuku di dunia maya. Hihi… (ditakol ambu)._

_Dan untuk temen-temen KKN… Thanks untuk suasana penuh persahabatan yang kalian berikan di desa nun jauh di Purwakarta. Betah deh deket-deket kalian. Tiada hari tanpa ketawa (inget klan baru yang kita bentuk di Bungjay, klan Mananjak Manurun) Hehehe… Seperti lagu yang 'kita' nyanyikan bareng-bareng saat perpisahan, kisah kita akan menjadi 'kisah klasik untuk masa depan' untukku. Huhu… kenapa jadi mellow banget sie…_

_Warning : AU n OOCness…_

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

--

**L'amis Pour Toujours**

_-Best friends-_

_Understand when you say forget it_

_Wait forever when you say just a minute_

_Stay by your side when you say leave me alone_

_Those are the reasons they call us.._

_-Best friends-_

**--**

**Prologue : Graduation**

--

_Sahabatku tersayang..._

_Aku sering menyebut diriku sebagai bunga di antara para kumbang. --Hentikan itu! Aku bisa mendengar kalian tertawa! Yah, meskipun tertawanya tidak sekarang, sih.--_

_Dan memang benar kan? Aku selalu menjadi satu-satunya perempuan di antara kita berempat. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh, sungguh. Justru aku senang, karena dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi yang paling cantik. Haha..._

_Tidak terasa ya, saat-saat terakhir kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini sudah tiba. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus gembira atau bersedih. Apakah kalian bertiga juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Aku senang, tentu saja. Karena akhirnya bisa lulus juga. Hei, menjadi lulusan dengan nilai tertinggi bukan hal buruk, bukan? Kuharap kalian juga bangga padaku, seperti halnya ibu dan paman. Tapi... aku juga merasa berat meninggalkan tempat ini. Meskipun aku akan tetap bertahan di Konoha, berat rasanya membayangkan tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi lagi dan bertemu kalian bertiga. Kalian hal terindah yang bisa kutemukan di tempat ini. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong!_

_Aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat kita berbagi meja di kantin bersama kalian, saat-saat kita meributkan hal-hal yang tidak penting di kelas... Pokoknya semuanya. Setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama kalian selalu menyenangkan. Hei, apakah kalian masih ingat hukuman bodoh yang diberikan Pak Guru Hatake pada kita dulu? __Haha... Aku akan merindukan beliau juga karena itu kalau begitu. Kalau bukan karena beliau, kita tidak akan seperti sekarang._

_Tahu tidak, semalaman aku menangis memikirkan kita akan segera berpisah dalam waktu dekat? Ino sampai bingung saat kutelepon. Tapi katanya wajar saja aku mengangis. Hanya kalian (ah, tidak juga. Lebih tepatnya salah satu dari kalian) yang menganggap menangis bukan sesuatu yang wajar. Mudah-mudahan saja bengkak di mataku sudah mengempis sekarang. Dan kurasa memang sudah. Karena kalau belum, kalian pasti akan memperolokku dari tadi, 'dasar cewek!'_

_Aku tahu, walaupun menangis seperti apapun juga tidak akan bisa mempertahankan kalian tetap di dekatku. Tapi kuharap, meskipun kita berpisah, hati kita tetap saling berdekatan. __Dengan begitu ikatan persahabatan di antara kita akan tetap terjaga._

_Naruto... Ya, ampun! Aku tidak percaya kau mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Suna! Jauh sekali... Tapi selamat, ya. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tertawa seperti orang gila selain kau. Menyedihkan rasanya membayangkan tidak bisa lagi melihat rambut pirang jabrikmu yang tiba-tiba nongol di restoran dan teriakanmu yang memesan ramen. __Konoha pasti sepi kalau tidak ada kau. Kapan ya, kita bisa main lagi? _

_Oh, ya... Ibuku bilang, terimakasih sudah menjadi pelanggan setia di restoran kami dan sudah dengan suka rela memberikan live music gratis di akhir pekan! Dia bilang kau lucu dan suaramu juga bagus. Hei, kurasa kau sudah mendapat satu penggemar tambahan. Ibuku! haha..._

_Bukan cuma ibuku, aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi temanku, terimakasih karena selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Dan... terimakasih sudah menyukaiku. Maafkan karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku harap, suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan gadis yang benar-benar menyayangimu, gadis yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya membuat hatimu patah. Maafkan sikapku dulu, ya... Tapi percayalah, aku menyayangimu selalu. Seperti saudaraku sendiri._

_Sasuke... Aku ingin membuat pengakuan, tapi kuharap kau tidak marah. Kau adalah orang paling dingin, paling angkuh, paling sok, paling sombong, paling menyebalkan dan paling-paling lainnya yang jelek-jelek, yang pernah aku temui seumur hidupku. Tapi kau juga cowok paling tampan. haha... Kadang-kadang aku masih heran sendiri bagaimana aku masih bisa tahan bergaul denganmu, Tuan Kejam. Kurasa kepalaku terbentur sesuatu. _

_Hei, jangan marah. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau teman yang CUKUP baik kok... aku tidak bohong. Dibalik sikapmu yang dingin, menurutku kau memiliki sisi lembut, meskipun tentu saja kau tidak memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan. Dan kau juga sangat perhatian._

_Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke... Karena kau sudah mendampingiku di saat-saat sulit, saat aku kehilangan orang yang kusayang, terutama saat aku patah hati untuk yang pertama kali. Terimakasih sudah menguatkanku. Meskipun kau lebih banyak mencemooh kecengenganku daripada mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur, tapi toh kau bersedia meminjamkan bahumu untukku menangis. Dan... aku menyukai aroma parfummu dan aku juga percaya kau bukan gay. haha..._

_Oh, ya... aku senang kau kuliah di Konoha juga. __Dengan begitu setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar kesepian. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kak Itachi. Katakan padanya, aku akan membuatkan pai ayam yang enak untuknya kalau dia mampir ke restoran, dan biskuit anjing lezat untuk Rufus juga. Salamku juga untuk ibu dan ayahmu kalau kau pulang ke Oto nanti._

_Dan Sai... Aku bingung mau menulis apa untukmu. __Kau kan aneh... Ups, cuma bercanda. Tapi memang benar kok. Kau selalu menampilkan ekspresi manis, tapi bicaramu kadang-kadang bisa sangat kurang ajar. Ah, dasar seniman aneh. Aku masih tak terima kau menyebutku 'jelek'._

_Tapi meski begitu, kau kawan yang menyenangkan. Terutama saat sedang berdiskusi tentang seni (meskipun jujur saja, topik itu agak membosankan. Aku ingat waktu kita berempat liburan musim panas ke Kiri tahun lalu, kau berdiskusi tentang seni dengan Kakak Dei sampai jauh malam. Kalian bahkan tak terpengaruh saat kami semua tertidur saking bosannya). Kau sangat berbakat di bidang itu, teman. __Aku masih heran kenapa kau bisa keluar dari Konoha Art Academy. __Tapi aku tidak heran ketika kau memberitahuku kau akan kuliah Jurnalistik di Ame. Kurasa di sana memang yang terbaik. Kau masih ingin jadi wartawan seni, kan? _

_Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Sai... Terimakasih kau sudah dengan senang hati mengabadikan setiap momen persahabatan kita. Foto-foto dan lukisan karyamu sangat indah. Terutama lukisan kita berempat yang kau buat untukku di hari ulangtahunku yang kedelapan belas. __Salah satu masterpiece-mu. Jangan pedulikan kata-kata Sasuke. Aku sangat menyukainya._

_Yang jelas, aku pasti akan merindukan kebersamaan kita. Aku akan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat merindukan kalian. Terutama Naruto dan Sai, karena aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke di Konoha. Maukah kalian berjanji untuk selalu mengingatku dimanapun kalian berada? Mengingat persahabatan kita selalu? Katakan kalian bersedia, please... Aku akan sangat menderita dan sengsara seumur hidup kalau persahabatan kita berakhir begitu saja. Ah, kurasa itu berlebihan. Haha..._

_Tapi aku serius!_

_Yah, kurasa aku sudah menulis terlalu panjang di sini, semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Dan jangan pernah bosan juga kalau aku menulis email superpanjang untuk kalian nanti. Kalian tahu aku, kan? Si Nona Bawel. Tapi itu semua untuk menunjukkan—supaya kalian tahu kalau aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintai kalian bertiga._

_Salam sayang,_

_Sakura Haruno._

_PS : Naruto, jangan buat masalah di Suna. Sai, nanti kirimkan aku foto tempat-tempat bagus di Ame, ya! Sasuke, aku masih menunggu sesuatu darimu... Semuanya, doakan semoga aku bisa menggapai impianku menjadi aktris profesional!! Yeah!!_

_--_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandang kertas di tangannya dengan puas. Dia sudah menyalinnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya kini. Dengan hati-hati, dilipatnya kertas ketiga itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya di kejauhan.

Seorang pemuda sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Rambutnya yang pirang tertutup topi toga. "Sakura! Ayo, kita foto angkatan!!" serunya ceria seperti biasa.

"Sebentar, aku datang, Naruto!" balas Sakura seraya buru-buru memasukkan ketiga amplop itu dengan aman ke dalam sakunya. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya di rumput halaman Konoha High yang memang agak jauh dari kerumunan orang dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang toganya. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil bergabung dengan Naruto dan yang lain untuk berfoto bersama.

Naruto segera menarik tangannya ketika Sakura sudah mendekat dan membawanya menerobos anak-anak yang sudah berbaris rapi di depan juru foto. "Minggir-minggir! Kasih tempat untuk lulusan terbaik kita!" serunya. Beberapa anak menggerutu dan melempar pandang mencela sebelum memberi jalan.

"Tidak perlu begitu, Naruto," sengal Sakura agak malu tapi senang. Gadis itu menggumamkan maaf pada semua orang yang diterobos sahabatnya itu. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Sasuke dan Sai sudah menunggu mereka tepat di tengah-tengah barisan. Keduanya tampak keren dengan toga masing-masing.

"Dari mana saja kau?!" hardik Sasuke dengan ekspresi mencela seperti biasa.

Sakura balas mendelik padanya. "Aku ada sedikit urusan," jawabnya ketus.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang setelah memberikan pidato kelulusan dong. Kau membuat kami cemas saja," tegur Sai dari samping Sasuke.

"Iya iya, maaf..." Sakura nyengir minta maaf padanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan pada kalian bertiga nanti," lanjutnya pada ketiga pemuda itu. "Kalian jangan kabur dulu, ya!"

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

"Sudah. Nanti saja bicaranya!" tukas Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura agak kasar, membawanya berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto mengangkat bahu sebelum menempatkan diri di sebelah Sakura. Sai berdiri di sisi lain Sasuke.

"Oke? Semua siap?" seru si juru foto bertubuh ceking di depan mereka.

"YOOOO...!!" semua anak berseru serempak, merapatkan barisan.

Sakura, yang berdiri diapit Sasuke dan Naruto, menyelipkan anak rambutnya dengan gugup ke belakang telinga sembari mengedarkan pandangan. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Senyum bangga jelas terpancar dari wajahnya yang teduh. Wanita paruh baya itu melambai pada sang putri. Di sampingnya, ayah angkat Naruto yang berwajah ramah, Iruka Umino, mengacungkan ibu jari pada anak angkatnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan tidak jauh dari mereka, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha berdiri. Ibunda Sasuke yang cantik sedang menyeka air mata harunya sementara ayahnya yang berwajah angkuh meletakkan tangan di bahunya. Itachi yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya menampakkan ekspresi bangga pada sang adik. Kakek Sai juga ada di sana. Senyum palsunya identik dengan senyum cucunya.

Bersama mereka, para guru. Kesemuanya tersenyum bangga menyaksikan kelulusan murid-murid mereka. Pak Guru Hatake, guru Aljabar yang suka telat tapi tegas, berdiri bersama Ibu Guru Yuuhi, guru Biologi yang cantik, dan Pak Guru Sarutobi, guru Sains yang _killer_. Juga Pak Guru Maito, guru olahraga yang penuh semangat. Pokoknya semua guru ada di sana.

Upacara kelulusan selalu menjadi acara yang mengharukan. Dimana semua anak yang sudah lulus berkumpul, bersama keluarga mereka, juga para guru. Menerima hasil kerja keras mereka selama tiga tahun di sekolah menengah. Sekaligus menikmati saat-saat terakhir mereka di tempat yang penuh kenangan ini. Biasanya hampir tidak ada seorangpun yang pulang dengan mata tetap kering sesudahnya. Sakura bisa melihat Hinata Hyuuga menyeka matanya yang basah dengan sapu tangan di ujung barisan. Mata Ino juga berkaca-kaca.

"Siap ya..."

Seruan sang juru foto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia mengerjap dan kaget sendiri ketika menyadari matanya basah. Gadis itu buru-buru menyeka mata dengan lengan toganya.

"Semua_ say cheese... _Oke? Tiga... dua... satu..."

_"CHEESE...!!"_

_Jepret!_

"Whooaaa..." serta merta suasana langsung hiruk pikuk ketika semua anak kompak melemparkan topi toga mereka ke atas dan berteriak penuh haru, saling berpelukan, saling menepuk bahu.

Sakura sendiri terjepit di antara Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai yang saling melingkarkan tangan, berpelukan erat berempat sekaligus. Wajahnya memerah, berurai air mata ketika ia membalas pelukan mereka.

--

TBC...

* * *

_Background song : "Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C_

_A/N : L'amis Pour Toujours, 'Friends Forever' dalam bahasa Perancis. Thanks to Madamme Rinaldo (xixixi...) untuk kuliah Prancis-nya. Gratis per SKS kan, Bu? hehe..._

_Kayanya aku memang punya kecenderungan menulis cerita bertema friendship dan family ketimbang romance yah? Meski tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan menyelipkan romance di cerita ini. Pairingnya? Aku lagi kepingin yang gak biasa. hihi... Kalau kalian pinginnya apa?_

_Yang nunggu FL… Fic itu hiatus untuk sementara. Aku kena WB parah!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview chapter lalu, arigatou! Cerita selanjutnya adalah flashback dari prolog-nya yah... happy reading!_

--

**Chapter 1 : Kabur**

_**Oto City...**_

Semua orang tahu bahwa Oto adalah kawasan yang ramai, terutama di pusat kota. Deretan toko-toko selalu dijejali orang-orang yang berbelanja atau yang hanya sekedar mencuci mata. Jalanan penuh sesak oleh para pejalan kaki nyaris sepanjang waktu. Suasana hiruk pikuk seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi, terutama di tengah hari seperti sekarang ini. Suara sirine mobil polisi yang meraung-raung atau teriakan "Copet!" terkadang menjadi pemeriah suasana. Bahkan sepasang kekasih yang bertengkarpun bisa dijumpai dengan mudah dan sudah biasa menjadi tontonan gratis bagi orang-orang seperti layaknya opera sabun di televisi.

Tapi rupanya bukan pencopet ataupun pasangan kekasih yang tengah bertengkar yang menjadi penyemarak suasana di siang hari yang panas itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!!"

Suara teriakan itu kontan saja membuat kepala orang-orang yang berada dalam radius lima meter tertoleh. Beberapa menutup telinganya, merasa terganggu. Beberapa melempar pandang mencela sementara sebagian yang lain menatap penuh ingin tahu pada dua orang yang tengah berkutat di tengah keramaian itu. Seorang pria muda berambut hitam berkucir mencengkeram erat lengan pria yang lebih muda, setengah menyeretnya menerobos kerumunan.

"TIDAK! KAU HARUS IKUT AKU SEKARANG!" raung pria yang lebih tua.

"TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN AKU!" pemuda yang diseretnya balas berteriak seraya mencoba melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Sasuke Uchiha!" geram si pria berkucir, masih tetap mempertahankan cengkeramannya. Ia menggumamkan maaf pada wanita tua yang tak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Persetan!" pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke mendesis, memandang pria itu dengan benci. "Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah! Itachi, lepaskan aku!!" dia meronta lagi.

"Tingkahmu ini seperti anak perempuan saja!" bentak Itachi tak sabar. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau harus ikut aku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" kata Sasuke keras kepala.

"Mau jadi apa kau di jalanan? Gelandangan?" Itachi membeliak pada Sasuke.

"Peduli apa kau?!" akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyentak lepas tangan Itachi. Sekarang dia sedang balas memelototi pria itu. "Memangnya _kakakku-tersayang _ini peduli padaku, ya?" desisnya sinis.

"Tentu saja aku peduli padamu, Idiot! Kalau tidak untuk apa aku repot-repot pulang ke Oto hanya untuk mencari _adik-tersayang_ku yang kabur dari rumah, eh?" Itachi menukas. Belum pernah ia merasa semarah itu pada Sasuke. Tindakan-menuruti-emosi-sesaat yang dilakukan adiknya itu jelas membuatnya gusar luar biasa.

Mereka saling membeliak beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Itachi menghela napas, mengalah. Mendesak adiknya yang keras kepala ini lebih jauh hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. "Baik. Aku tidak akan membawamu pulang ke rumah. Tapi kau harus ikut aku."

"Apa jaminannya kau tidak akan membawaku pulang ke rumah keparat itu?!" tantang Sasuke.

Ingin sekali rasanya Itachi menampar mulut lancang adiknya itu, tapi dia menahan diri. "Rumah kep—astaga, Sasuke. Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara kurang ajar seperti itu?!"

Sasuke membuang muka, tidak menjawab.

"Baik. Aku berjanji tidak akan membawamu pulang ke rumah, oke? Kau dengar aku, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menoleh menatap kakaknya dengan mata dipicingkan, memastikan kalau Itachi serius dengan ucapannya. Sebenarnya tidak perlu karena dia tahu pasti kakaknya itu tidak pernah berdusta padanya. Sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Oke. Aku percaya padamu," sahutnya angkuh.

"Begitu lebih mudah. Ikut aku," Itachi beranjak dari sana sementara orang-orang yang menonton—baik yang diam-diam maupun terang-terangan—mulai membubarkan diri dan melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Ada masalah?!" Sasuke menghardik pemuda berperawakan kecil yang membelalak menatapnya sebelum mengikuti kakaknya. Pemuda itu berjengit dan buru-buru kabur dari sana.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini!" Itachi berkata gusar pada adiknya seraya membanting pintu mobilnya menutup. Sasuke sudah duduk di bangku penumpang di sampingnya, memasang sabuk pengaman dengan marah.

"Bukan salahku!" sergahnya tak kalah gusar dari sang kakak. "Ayah yang mulai duluan!"

"Tapi kan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Dan kau tidak perlu minggat dan membuat semua orang cemas!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Cemas? Jangan bikin aku tertawa, Itachi," gerutunya.

"Tentu saja mereka cemas, dasar bodoh! Ayah dan ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Yang benar saja. Ibu mungkin, tapi ayah, aku tidak yakin. Kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku, mengapa dia mengirim tukang-tukang pukul itu untuk menangkapku?"

"Ayah hanya ingin kau pulang," sahut Itachi sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sedan hitam itu melaju pelan, menggabungkan diri dengan lalu lintas yang macet. "Beliau sampai stress memikirkanmu, tahu. Terlebih ibu."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, menatap jalanan yang penuh.

"Tentu saja ayah tidak memaksudkan orang-orang itu untuk memukulimu."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak menanggapi.

Itachi menghela napas. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku dulu juga pernah sepertimu, merasa paling benar, keinginan yang besar untuk memberontak..."

"Tapi ayah memang benar-benar otoriter," sergah Sasuke gusar.

"Ayah memang keras, aku tahu, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa diajak bicara," lanjut Itachi sabar. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu apa yang dilakukan ayah semata-mata untuk kebaikanmu. Dia menyayangimu, Sasuke."

"Omong kosong," cemooh Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli."

Itachi berdecak, kemudian menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. "Terserah kau sajalah.."

Keheningan meliputi kedua kakak beradik itu sementara mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai keluar dari kemacetan dan memasuki kawasan yang lebih lengang.

"Aku ingin ayah memperlakukanku seperti dia memperlakukanmu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa memandang kakaknya. "Seperti orang dewasa."

Itachi mengangguk. Mengerti. "Kalau begitu bertindaklah seperti orang dewasa. Berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Bicara dari hati ke hati dengan ayah."

Sasuke terdiam. Hal-hal seperti itu rasanya terlampau sulit baginya yang terbiasa bersikap menuruti egonya sendiri.

"Sulit, ya?" ujar Itachi seakan bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Tapi kau akan belajar. Biasanya kau akan banyak belajar dari lingkungan pergaulanmu. Apa kau punya teman dekat, Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu terdiam. Banyak orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mengaku sebagai temannya, hanya saja hatinya merasa tidak yakin. Mereka yang selalu mengelilinginya karena dia anak orang kaya dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, mereka yang mengagumi kecerdasan dan rupanya yang tampan. Orang-orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa di atas angin. Apakah mereka sungguh-sungguh temannya, atau... Kedewasaan macam apa yang bisa dipelajari dari orang-orang seperti itu?

Sebenarnya teman itu yang seperti apa?

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Sudah kuduga..." kata Itachi seraya membelokkan mobilnya ke wilayah pemukiman.

"KATAMU KAU TIDAK AKAN MEMBAWAKU PULANG KE RUMAH!!" dengking Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Itachi terlonjak kaget. Mobil oleng sedikit, nyaris menabrak bus umum yang sedang menepi.

"Jangan berteriak tiba-tiba begitu! Kita bisa celaka, Idiot!" omel Itachi.

"Tapi ini jalan menuju Distrik Uchiha!" balas Sasuke marah.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Jalan ini bukan hanya menuju Distrik Uchiha!" geram Itachi. "Kita cari hotel. Kau... um... harus membersihkan diri dulu. Ya ampun... sudah berapa hari kau tidak mandi?" Dia mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya sambil mengernyit.

"Dan aku juga perlu makan," kata Sasuke, wajahnya agak memerah saat menyadari kalau dia kelaparan. Perutnya berkeriuk keras.

"Dan kau juga perlu makan," Itachi mengangguk setuju sambil menahan tawa. "Dasar Tuan Besar. Tinggal di jalanan beberapa hari rupanya tidak juga menghilangkan sifatmu yang satu itu, ya."

"Tutup mulutmu!" tukas Sasuke.

--

"Ayah setuju kau ikut aku ke Konoha," Itachi memberitahu adiknya malam harinya. Dia baru saja menelepon keluarganya untuk memberitahukan bahwa Sasuke sudah ditemukan dan sekarang aman bersamanya (Sasuke yang keras kepala tentu saja menolak bicara pada orangtuanya).

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapi dingin sambil mengganti-ganti _channel _televisi.

"Harusnya kau bicara dengan ayah tadi," kata Itachi sambil duduk di samping adiknya di sofa.

"Tidak, terimakasih," pemuda itu menggerutu.

"Setidaknya kau mau bicara pada ibu," kata Itachi lagi.

"Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya menangis," sahut Sasuke, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Haaah... dasar kau ini!"

"Hn," Sasuke melempar _remote _ke meja di depannya dan menegak _softdrink _banyak-banyak.

Itachi gemas juga mendengar tanggapan dingin Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedikit banyak sifat adiknya itu mirip dengannya waktu seusia Sasuke. Memikirkan itu membuatnya berpikir betapa merepotkannya dirinya dulu. Dia jadi tidak enak sendiri pada mendiang kakak sepupunya, Sishui Uchiha, yang dulu sering mengurusnya.

"Besok pagi akan ada yang membawa baju-bajumu kemari, setelah itu kita langsung berangkat ke Konoha," kata Itachi lagi sambil mengambil kaleng cola di meja dan membukanya.

"Aa..." kuap Sasuke.

"Kau nanti akan kudaftarkan di Konoha High dan kira-kira seminggu lagi kau akan masuk di kelas... um... satu?"

"Dua. Aku kelas dua," Sasuke mengoreksi kakaknya.

"Kelas dua," Itachi mengangguk. "Itu High School terbaik di Konoha. Kenalanku ada yang mengajar di sana dan..."

"Ya ya ya... kau atur sajalah. Aku mau tidur," Sasuke beranjak dari sofa menuju tempat tidur di sudut kamar.

Itachi yang sudah benar-benar gemas mengambil bantal sandaran kursi dan melemparnya ke arah sang adik. Lemparannya tepat mengenai belakang kepala Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan sih kau?!" hardik Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Ooops! Tanganku tergelincir!" Itachi menyeringai. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan teman kalau tidak bisa menghargai orang seperti itu?" tambahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin dihargai," gerutunya sambil mengambil bantal itu dari lantai dan melemparnya kembali pada sang kakak yang langsung menangkapnya dengan tangkas. Lalu kembali menuju tempat tidur, menyusup ke bawah selimutnya dan tidur.

_Astaga, _batin Itachi, _kemana perginya Sasuke yang dulu manis? Bocah laki-laki dengan antusiasme tinggi dan menggemaskan itu telah bertransformasi menjadi remaja pemberontak rupanya. _

"Kak," suara Sasuke terdengar pelan.

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati adiknya itu mengintip dari balik selimut. "Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih..."

_Ah, rupanya sisi 'itu' belum sepenuhnya hilang. _

"Hn.." Itachi tersenyum tipis, menghirup colanya dan mulai menonton berita malam.

_--_

TBC...

--

_Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?? Halah!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Akhirnya mudik juga..._

_--_

**Chapter 2 : Tahun Ajaran Baru**

--

_**Seminggu kemudian di Konoha High.**_

"Pagi, Pak Guru Hatake!"

Pria muda berambut keperakan itu tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat akrab di telinganya. Ia mendongak dari berkas-berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya dan mendapati salah satu muridnya mengintip dari pintu ruang guru, nyengir.

"Ah! Pagi, Nona Sakura Haruno," balasnya sambil meletakkan penanya. "Masuklah..."

Gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu mendorong pintu lebih lebar sebelum melompat masuk. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju meja gurunya yang memang terletak di sudut suangan sambil membawa kotak yang dibungkus kain merah di tangannya. "Titipan dari ibu, Pak Hatake! Makan siangmu!" beritahunya cerah seraya meletakkan kotaknya di atas meja sang guru.

"Terimakasih, Haruno," sahut pria yang rambutnya sudah berwarna keperakan meskipun masih muda itu. "Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi? Rajin sekali..." katanya setelah Sakura menarik kursi kosong dan duduk di depan mejanya.

"Anda juga rajin sekali. Tumben pagi-pagi sudah datang. Biasanya kan telat," balas Sakura sambil nyengir jahil.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil. "Kau ini semakin pintar saja bicara," ia menghela napas, lalu meregangkan kedua lengannya. "Sengaja datang pagi-pagi untuk menyalin beberapa dokumen untuk semester ini," jelasnya.

"Sebentar sebentar..." Sakura menyela. Matanya menyipit curiga. "Biar kutebak. Um... dokumen ini pasti harusnya dikerjakan jauh-jauh hari, kan?"

Tawa yang keluar dari mulut gurunya itu jelas mengindikasikan kalau apa yang dibilangnya barusan benar adanya. "Dasar! Selalu saja mengerjakan segala sesuatunya di saat-saat terakhir," celanya namun dengan nada bercanda. Dan sepertinya gurunya itu tidak keberatan.

"Jadi, Haruno," pria itu berkata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sekolah sepagi ini?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Tenten menginginkan semua anak teater datang pagi-pagi hari ini untuk ngumpul-ngumpul. Ya ampun, padahal ini kan hari pertama sekolah..." gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan dramatis. Rambut merah mudanya yang dibuntut kuda panjang berayun di belakang kepalanya. "Dan tahu tidak? Dia hanya ingin memberitahu kalau dia punya proyek besar untuk pensi nanti. Yang benar saja. Maksudku, itu kan masih lama. Dia bisa mengumumkannya nanti. Hhh... anak-anak kalau sudah naik ke kelas tiga memang kadang suka berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya..."

Kakashi Hatake membiarkan saja muridnya itu menyerocos panjang lebar selama beberapa saat. Merasa heran sendiri dengan perubahan nama sapaannya, Pak Hatake. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya 'Kakashi' saja selama liburan musim panas.

"...aku sudah mendapat jadwalku untuk semester ini. Aljabar III di hari pertama sekolah! Dan Sains! Ya ampun... Mereka pasti bercanda!" Sakura mengakhiri celotehannya dengan helaan napas dramatis.

"Aku yang mengajar Aljabar III, Nona Haruno," kata Kakashi.

"Justru di situlah masalahnya, Pak Hatake. Rasanya aku sudah bosan bertemu Anda terus sepanjang musim panas," seloroh Sakura sambil nyengir. "Bercanda, Pak!" kekehnya.

Kakashi ikut terkekeh-kekeh. "Tahu tidak? Aneh sekali rasanya mendengarmu memanggilku dengan 'Pak Hatake'."

"Sama anehnya mendengar Anda memanggilku 'Nona Haruno', kan? Lagipula..." mata hijau lebar itu berkilat jahil. "Kalau anak-anak lain mendengarku memanggil Anda 'Kakashi' mereka akan mengira kita ada _affair. _Aku tidak mau digossipkan dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua, terlebih yang sudah beruban." Gadis itu tertawa.

"Dasar, kamu!" Kakashi menimpuk pelan dahi lebar Sakura dengan pulpennya sambil tertawa kecil. Gadis satu ini memang senang sekali mengungkit-ungkit soal warna rambutnya yang tidak biasa itu. Padahal warna rambutnya sendiri juga sama tidak biasanya.

"Kudengar dari anak-anak, katanya akan ada murid pindahan ya?" tanya Sakura setelah tawa mereka mereda.

"Ya, ada dua," jawab Kakashi. "Satu dari Oto dan satunya lagi pindahan dari Konoha Art Academy. Ini aku sedang memeriksa kembali data-data mereka."

Mata hijau Sakura membulat. "Dari KAA? Wow! Cewek atau cowok?"

"Dua-duanya laki-laki," Kakashi membiarkan Sakura mengintip data kedua murid baru di mejanya, menunjuk pas foto mereka. Keduanya sama-sama berambut hitam. Dan sama-sama...

"Cakeeeeep..." seru Sakura, mengagumi paras rupawan kedua murid baru itu.

"Tapi masih lebih tampan Hyuuga, kan?" goda Kakashi, kontan membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Idih! Apaan sih, Pak Hatake!" katanya malu-malu.

"Kamu sudah bertemu 'dia' belum?" tanya Kakashi, membuat rona di wajah muridnya itu bertambah merah.

"Belum," jawab Sakura tersipu-sipu.

"Kalau Naruto Uzumaki?"

Ekspresi malu-malu Sakura langsung berubah drastis mejadi ekspresi sebal luarbiasa. "Belum!" tukasnya langsung. Kakashi terkekeh. "Omong-omong soal si Uzumaki, bisa tidak sih lokerku dipindah ke tempat lain? Sial benar harus bersebelahan dengan lokernya!"

"Kamu harus membujuk Pak Asuma Sarutobi kalau mau pindah loker, Haruno."

Sakura bergidik. "Ogah ah. Serem," katanya. Memang dari sekian banyak guru, pria berberewok itulah yang paling _killer. _Hampir semua anak takut padanya, termasuk Sakura.

"Kalau begitu jangan protes lagi dong. Lagipula Naruto Uzumaki itu anaknya baik kok..."

Sebelum Sakura sempat memprotes lagi, tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam ikal memasuki ruangan. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat dua orang di ruangan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno, Pak Hatake," sapanya ramah sambil meletakkan tas di meja kerjanya. "Wah wah wah... Pak Hatake pagi-pagi sudah kedatangan tamu nih."

"Pagi, Ibu Guru Yuuhi," balas Sakura sambil membalas tersenyum. "Er... kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Harus menyimpan barang di loker..." gadis itu pamit pada kedua gurunya sebelum melesat keluar.

"Kalian ini akrab sekali," komentar Kurenai Yuuhi sambil berjalan menuju dispenser untuk mengambil air. "Kalau aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian, aku pasti akan mengira ada apa-apa di antara kalian berdua," kekehnya.

Kakashi tertawa. "Jangan bercanda, Kurenai. Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti om-om senang yang menyukai gadis remaja?"

Kurenai tertawa renyah.

--

"Oi... Sakuraaaa!!"

_Oh, tidak! _Hati Sakura mencelos mendengar suara keras milik Naruto Uzumaki memanggilnya tak jauh dari ruang guru. Pura-pura tidak mendengar, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju loker. Sialnya, Naruto berhasil menyusulnya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hei, kau tambah segar saja, Sakura," katanya ceria sambil berjalan cepat merendengi gadis itu. "Tidurmu semalam pastilah sangat nyenyak. Aku benar, kan? Iya, kan?"

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya, setengah berlari sekarang. Tapi rupanya Naruto tidak menyerah. Pemuda itu ikut berlari kecil bersamanya.

"Aw, kau semangat sekali sepertinya, Sakura!" seru Naruto, heboh sendiri. "Yap! Semester baru memang harus disambut dengan semangat masa muda! Yeaaah!!" pemuda itu menirukan gaya Rock Lee, anak kelas tiga yang juga teman Naruto di klub sepak bola. Sama-sama orang aneh yang kelewat bersemangat.

Sakura menggeram sebal. _Enyahlah dari sini, Naruto! Kau merusak pagiku saja!_

"Whoaa!!" Sakura menjerit ketika tubuhnya dengan keras menabrak sesuatu di belokan dan jatuh terjengkang dengan sukses ke lantai. Salah, bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Seseorang yang pesonanya telah terbukti membuat banyak gadis di Konoha High mendapat serangan lemah saraf mendadak, termasuk Sakura. Gadis itu menahan napas ketika matanya menangkap sosok jangkung Neji Hyuuga menjulang di hadapannya, tas punggungnya tersampir di bahunya yang bidang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" _Oh, mengapa suaranya terdengar sangat merdu? Seperti alunan musik..._

"Haruno?" Neji melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. _Hmmm... harumnya tangan itu..._

"Sakura!! Oi!" Teriakan Naruto sukses membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura mengerjap dengan kaget dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang rupanya tanpa sadar sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" ulang Neji, sedikit mengernyit.

"Ap--Oh, yeah. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura dengan cengiran salah tingkah.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau tiba-tiba kena ayan atau apa," ujar Neji sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

_Ayan? Ya ampuuuuun... Mukaku pastilah tadi sangat konyol, _batin Sakura malu. Dengan gugup gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Neji, dalam hati berharap Neji tidak bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang menggila lewat tangan. Pemuda itu membantunya bangun.

"Lain kali sebaiknya jangan berlarian di koridor. Kalau Pak Ebisu melihat, pastilah beliau ngamuk," tegurnya kalem sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"I-iya..." gadis itu membalas gugup. Wajahnya semakin memanas.

Tepat saat itu, Tenten dan Lee muncul mengacaukan suasana. Ah, tidak juga. Karena suasana memang sudah sangat kacau dan memalukan dari awalnya. Terimakasih banyak, Naruto!

"Oi, Neji!" sapa Lee kelewat bersemangat pada sahabatnya itu sambil menepuk bahunya agak terlalu keras, membuat Neji sedikit terhuyung. "Ya ampun, lama tidak bertemu rambutmu tambah panjang saja!"

"Hei, bagaimana liburanmu? Kau ke Suna, kan?" gantian Tenten yang bertanya antusias. "Baguskah di sana?"

"Lumayan, kalau kau suka panas dan suka pasir," sahut Neji datar sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi makanannya sangat enak. Kalian harus coba kapan-kapan..."

Dan segera saja Sakura terlupakan. Tanpa menoleh-noleh lagi, ketiga siswa senior itu berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong bersama Naruto.

"Hei hei hei, Sakura," Naruto memecah keheningan. "Aku dengar ibu kantin membuat menu baru untuk makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya bersama-sama istirahat makan siang nanti?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu geram, matanya menyipit. Tapi anehnya, tatapan horor gadis itu malah membuat Naruto tersipu-sipu, salah tingkah.

"Aduh, Sakura! Jangan menatapku seperti itu dong," katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya merona kemerahan. "Aku kan jadi malu... Umm... kalau begitu kau mau makan siang denganku, kan?"

"Gaaaah!! Naruto bego! Makan saja sana sendiri!" semprot Sakura kesal. Sebelum Naruto sembat bereaksi apa-apa, gadis itu segera berlari pergi ke arah berlawanan.

Naruto mengerjap kaget. "Lho, Sakura, bukannya kita mau ke loker bareng?" teriaknya ke punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Ekspresinya berubah kecewa saat Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. "Dia masih marah padaku, ya?" tanyanya lesu, lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

--

TBC...

--

_A/N : Jangan tanyakan hubungan Kakashi dan Sakura sekarang! hehehe... Btw, shaumnya masih semangat, kan? Ganbatte!!_

--


	4. Chapter 3

_Yang sudah mereview chapter lalu, makasih banyak..._

* * *

--

**Chapter 3 : Murid Baru**

**--**

Murid-murid sudah mulai berdatangan ketika sedan hitam itu memasuki gerbang kampus Konoha High. Beberapa anak memandang penuh ingin tahu ketika si pemilik mobil memakirkan kendaraannya tepat di bawah pohon besar di halaman gedung bercat krem itu. Setahu mereka tidak seorang guru pun yang memiliki kendaraan semewah itu.

Terdengar kikik dari serombongan besar gadis yang sedang bergerombol di dekat sana ketika dua pria tampan keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Nah, Sasuke. Inilah sekolah barumu," kata Itachi Uchiha sambil menunjuk gedung di depannya. "Gedungnya jelas lebih bagus dari yang di Oto. Dan aku jamin kurikulumnya juga tidak kalah bagus."

Sasuke Uchiha mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati sekelilingnya. "Bagiku sama saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa," komentarnya datar. Pemuda itu mengeluh pelan ketika melihat gerombolan gadis yang mengikik dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan sang kakak. Yah, di manapun sama saja, kan?

"Yeah," Itachi menghela napas menghadapi reaksi dingin adiknya. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak membuat masalah di sini. Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang," katanya sambil berjalan ke pintu utama Konoha High.

Sasuke mengikuti kakaknya. "Kita lihat saja nanti," gumamnya, mengacuhkan para gadis yang saling sikut dengan hebohnya ketika ia melewati mereka menaiki undakan depan.

Sama saja seperti di Oto, pikir Sasuke ketika ia memasuki gedung sekolah barunya. Koridor depannya juga mirip, hanya saja lebih bersih. Di mana-mana anak-anak sedang mengobrol dan saling sapa dengan teman mereka. Samar-samar, pemuda itu bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Tentang liburan, model rambut terbaru, pakaian baru, pacar baru. Topik yang umum muncul di hari pertama sekolah. Sama saja.

BRUK!

"Aduh!" seruan anak perempuan sontak membuatnya menoleh pada sumber suara.

Seorang gadis baru saja menabrak kakaknya. Gadis itu tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi juga tidak pendek. Tubuhnya ramping tapi berisi. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda yang aneh. Sebenarnya ia cukup cantik kalau saja wajahnya tidak seperti habis dipanasi, merah padam tidak jelas. Gadis itu terhuyung mau jatuh, tapi beruntung Itachi cukup sigap untuk menangkap tubuhnya sebelum membentur lantai. Seperti adegan di opera sabun, saat tokoh pria dan tokoh wanita utama bertabrakan, mereka saling tatap sejenak, tapi kali ini tanpa ada dramatisasi seperti yang di televisi. Dan Sasuke jelas ragu kakaknya akan jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh itu setelah ini—karena pink jelas bukan warna favorit Itachi, meskipun itu tidak ada hubungannya. Gadis itu buru-buru melepaskan diri sambil komat-kamit menggumamkan maaf.

"Tak apa, tak apa," balas Itachi kalem.

Wajah si gadis yang sudah merah bertambah merah. Entah karena malu atau terpesona oleh ketampanan Itachi. Sasuke bisa mendengarnya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang menabrak orang dua kali sebelum si gadis pink itu menggetok kepalanya sendiri. Gadis aneh.

"Kau... um... murid baru, ya?" si gadis pink bertanya selang beberapa saat pada Itachi.

"Oh, bukan," jawab Itachi. "Aku hanya mengantar adikku. Dia..." ia menarik Sasuke mendekat.

"Oh!" kata si gadis sambil menoleh pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut, seolah baru melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul di udara kosong. "Ya, tentu saja," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku melihat fotomu di ruang guru," ujarnya ramah pada Sasuke sebelum beralih lagi pada Itachi. "Maaf, kukira Anda. Soalnya mirip sekali."

"Banyak yang bilang begitu," kekeh Itachi.

"Kelas dua juga kan?" gadis itu menanyai Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak tampak tertarik. "Kalau begitu kita satu angkatan. Aku Sakura Haruno," katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke mengacuhkannya, membuat gadis itu menaikkan alis.

Itachi menyikut adiknya sambil membeliak memperingatkan. Sasuke menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan Sakura yang terulur, menjabatnya sekilas. "Sasuke Uchiha," gerutu Sasuke setengah hati.

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi menyebutkan namanya ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangan padanya juga.

"Ehm... kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan, Sasuke," ia menambahkan pada Sasuke sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Gadis yang menarik," komentar Itachi setelah punggung Sakura menghilang di balik pintu utama. "Hei, apa aku pernah memberitahumu kalau gadis Konoha cantik-cantik?"

Sasuke menautkan alis menatap sang kakak. "Jangan bilang kau tertarik pada gadis aneh itu, Ita—"

"Kak Itachi?! Sasuke?!"

Suara yang lebih halus dan lembut praktis membuat keduanya menoleh lagi. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir Itachi ketika dilihatnya gadis bertubuh mungil yang sudah dikenalnya berjalan mendekat. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan panjang berayun seirama dengan langkahnya yang anggun. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata!"

"Y-ya ampun... S-sudah lama k-kita tidak bertemu ya..." ujarnya cerah. "A-apa kabar?"

"Kau belum berubah ya, Hinata. Masih gugupan seperti dulu," komentar Itachi terkekeh. "Kabar kami baik. Seperti yang kau lihat. Astaga, kau tambah cantik saja."

Hinata tersipu-sipu, wajahnya sedikit merona. "A-aku senang bertemu Kakak. Dan kau juga, Sasuke..." suaranya mendesah. "A-apa yang membuat kalian datang ke kota kecil ini?"

"Ah, aku kan memang bekerja di sini, _Dear_. Dan sekarang Sasuke pindah sekolah kemari juga. Kau tahu kan, dia buat masalah terus di Oto," Itachi menambahkan dalam bisikan yang cukup keras untuk didengar adiknya—Sasuke mencibirnya. "Tapi aku bisa tenang kalau ada kau di sini. Aku titip Sasuke, ya."

Hinata tersenyum lemah. "T-tapi kurasa S-Sasuke tidak akan suka diawasi. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Kau benar," timpal Sasuke sambil mendelik pada kakaknya. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajah saat merasakan tatapan gadis itu padanya. Tatapan Hinata dari dulu selalu membuat hatinya gundah. Dan ia tidak menyukai perasaan itu.

"Neji sekolah di sini juga kalau begitu?" pertanyaan Itachi membuat Hinata berpaling lagi padanya.

"Iya. Kak Neji pasti senang sekali kalau tahu kalian datang. Kurasa sekarang dia sudah naik ke kelas pertamanya," jawabnya sambil memamerkan sekali lagi senyuman lembutnya.

"Rajin seperti biasa," komentar Itachi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Kukira kalian perlu ke ruang tata usaha, kan? Mari kuantar..." gadis itu menunjukkan jalan bagi mereka berdua menuju ruang tata usaha di lantai dua.

"Dan kau masih menjadi gadis baik seperti dulu..."

"Kakak terlalu berlebihan."

--

Sakura berjalan cepat menuruni undakan depan menuju bangku taman tak jauh dari sana. Sesekali melambai pada anak-anak yang menyapanya, memaksakan senyum. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak menentu saat itu.

Gadis itu jelas masih kesal pada Naruto yang terus saja menggerecokinya. Tapi kejadian tadi mau tak mau membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir. Bertabrakan dengan dua pria dan dua-duanya sangat tampan. Tapi tentu saja bukan dengan orang kedua yang membuat hatinya membengkak dua kali lipat. Dia hanya orang asing yang baru dikenalnya. Itachi Uchiha? Ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Asing.

Tapi kalau Neji Hyuuga lain lagi ceritanya. Pemuda itu bukan orang asing bagi Sakura. Sama sekali bukan. Karena Sakura sudah mengenalnya dari sejak ia masih jadi bocah ingusan. Dan mungkin sudah selama itu pula gadis itu jatuh hati padanya. Ya, Neji adalah cinta pertamanya. Pemuda impiannya. Dan pagi itu ia merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia karena sudah berada begitu dekat dengan Neji, bahkan menyentuh tangannya!

Betapa pemuda Hyuuga sudah membuatnya tegila-gila (atau gila betulan?).

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura menoleh dengan kesal untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya, siap melabrak.

"Selamat pagi, Nona," seorang pemuda kurus berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat bak pualam menyapanya dengan senyum aneh, seperti tidak ikhlas.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Pemuda itu jelas bukan siswa Konoha High seperti dirinya, tapi Sakura merasa sepertinya pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat. Tentu saja. Murid baru itu.

"Ya?" balas Sakura, mencoba beramah tamah seperti pada murid baru yang sebelumnya. Kita harus selalu menampilkan kesan baik di awal perkenalan, bukan?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai," kata si pemuda sambil mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut Sakura. Sepertinya anak ini cukup ramah. Tidak seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang kelihatan sombong sekali. "Aku siswa baru di sini. Dan namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura segera.

"Ah, ya. Nona Haruno." Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum aneh. "Um... bisakan aku minta tolong tunjukkan di mana ruang tata usaha?"

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. "Tentu saja. Mari ikut aku..."

Dan keduanya berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Kau yang dari Oto atau KAA?" tanya Sakura saat mereka menaiki undakan depan.

"Aku dari KAA," jawab Sai dari belakangnya.

"Hmm... keren," komentar Sakura terkesan. Sejak dulu Sakura ingin sekali masuk di sekolah seni bergengsi itu dan mendalami hobinya berakting—alasan mengapa ia bergabung di klub teater—namun sayangnya orang tuanya tidak mampu membiayai. Sekolah itu sangat mahal dan hanya yang dari kalangan tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke sana. "Baguskah di sana, Sai?" Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu sebenarnya. Karena Sakura sudah banyak mencari tahu tentang sekolah itu dan ia tahu kalau bukan hanya kualitasnya yang bagus, tapi juga arsitektur bangunannya sangat indah. Klasik.

"Yeah. Lebih bagus dari di sini." Jawaban yang wajar, tapi terkesan menyombong. Sakura memaksakan senyum.

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Ingin tahu.

"Kurasa alasan kepindahanku ke sekolah ini bukan urusanmu, Nona," jawab Sai setelah beberapa lama. Sakura berjengit, kesal. "Jadi bisakah kau tutup mulutmu dan tunjukkan saja jalannya?" lanjutnya datar.

Kurang ajar, batin Sakura. Wajahnya merah padam. Meski begitu, ia mencoba menahan diri. Ia sedikit menghentakkan kakinya saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Ini tempatnya," tukas Sakura sambil menunjuk pintu berpapan nama 'tata usaha' tepat di samping tangga. "Kuharap hari pertamamu menyenangkan," katanya sedikit menggeram melihat wajah si anak baru yang masih juga tersenyum.

"Yeah, trims. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan bersekolah di sini," tutur Sai. "Murid-muridnya sepertinya baik. Kau juga..." Sakura sedikit tersanjung. "Aku sungguh menyukai gadis jelek yang ramah sepertimu."

Brengsek.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan wajahku?!" kemarahan Sakura meledak.

"Sejujurnya ya. Terutama rambut merah mudamu yang mengganggu pemandangan itu. Tapi kurasa itu bukan masalah besar," ujar Sai tenang. Sakura ingin sekali mencakar wajahnya.

"Atau kau punya masalah dengan mulutmu, brengsek!" geramnya.

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menjawab, pintu ruang tata usaha terbuka.

"Ada masalah, anak-anak?" Pak Guru Sarutobi muncul dari dalam ruangan. Dahinya berkerut berbahaya membuat Sakura dalam sekejap merasa ciut.

"T-tidak ada, Pak," gagap Sakura sambil memaksakan senyum. "Hanya mengantar siswa baru," ia menunjuk Sai yang (masih) tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Pria berewokan itu menatap Sai dari atas sampai bawah sebelum mengangguk, menyuruhnya masuk. Lalu ia menoleh lagi pada Sakura. "Kau sebaiknya cepat masuk ke kelas pertamamu. Sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai."

"B-baik, Pak Guru," sahut Sakura cepat.

Gadis itu sempat melihatnya sekilas, sesaat sebelum pintu ruang tata usaha ditutup, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itu setengah hati menyalami Sai.

--

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Minggu Pertama**

--

Minggu pertama sekolah selalu menjadi masa-masa penyesuaian bagi murid-murid baru. Dan orang yang sedang beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru biasanya akan mencoba berbaur dan beramah tamah dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura Haruno. Tapi rupanya Sasuke Uchiha tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

Dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke Uchiha menjadi sangat populer di kalangan murid-murid terutama murid perempuan. Setiap kepala para gadis akan menoleh setiap kali pemuda itu melintas di koridor. Suara kikikan gadis-gadis selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Tidak diragukan lagi, titel 'cowok kece' yang disandang Neji Hyuuga selama dua tahun lebih akan segera berpindah tangan. Ia juga sangat cerdas. Namun segala perhatian itu tidak lantas membuatnya membuka diri. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu tampak menjaga jarak dengan semua anak. Sasuke tidak pernah kelihatan di kantin, selalu menghilang entah kemana saat istirahat makan siang. Ia seperti terisolasi dalam kehidupannya sendiri. Dingin. Angkuh. Arogan, kalau dilihat dari caranya memandang orang lain; meremehkan, merendahkan. Sakura sempat kesal sekali padanya saat ia menyapanya suatu pagi saat mereka sama-sama mengambil buku mereka di loker (Sasuke menempati loker kosong di samping loker Sakura) pemuda itu mengacuhkannya, menganggap sapaan gadis itu seperti dengungan lalat yang kebetulan melintas dan sama sekali tidak berharga untuk dipedulikan.

Sedangkan Sai, Sakura tidak begitu tahu dan memang tidak ingin tahu. Gadis itu masih sakit hati atas perkataannya di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia jauh-jauh dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Sepertinya pepatah yang mengatakan 'Jangan menilai sebuah buku hanya dari sampulnya' benar adanya. Wajah menawan, tidak menjamin kelakuannya juga bagus.

--

Sasuke menurunkan marker di tangannya dan mundur dari papan tulis sementara guru mereka yang berambut putih beranjak dari kursinya untuk memeriksa pekerjaannya. Pak Guru Hatake melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Matanya menelusuri deretan angka yang telah ditulis muridnya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Jawabanmu benar, Uchiha. Silakan duduk kembali," katanya pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu meletakkan markernya di meja guru sebelum kembali ke mejanya di barisan paling belakang.

"Kau sudah mengerti letak kekeliruanmu, Haruno?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang duduk di barisan paling depan.

Sakura merengut. "Ya, Pak…" gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian salin ini," lanjut Kakashi sambil mengetuk papan tulis.

Bersungut-sungut, Sakura menghapus perkerjaannya yang salah di bukunya dan menyalin jawaban Sasuke.

Gadis itu merasa kesal tentu saja. Semua orang—setidaknya yang seangkatan dengannya—tahu bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah siswa dengan perolehan nilai komulatif tertinggi seangkatan. Ia hampir selalu menjadi yang terbaik di setiap mata pelajaran, kecuali Aljabar dan Sains—Shikamaru Nara lah yang memegang nilai tertinggi di kedua mata pelajaran itu. Sakura sudah belajar mati-matian untuk mengalahkan Shikamaru, namun belum kunjung berhasil. Dan sekarang malah muncul satu saingan lagi. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

Dan sekarang ia sedang menoleh ke belakang untuk melirik Sasuke. Pemuda itu kebetulan juga sedang melihat ke arahnya, menyeringai meremehkan. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan, 'Kau ini bodoh sekali. Masa begitu saja tidak bisa?'. Menyebalkan sekali.

Sakura mengakui kalau Sasuke memang bukan siswa biasa. Kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya memandang orang lain dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Sakura.

Menghela napas, Sakura berusaha bersikap sportif. Toh Shikamaru juga tidak tampak terganggu dengan ini.

Bel tanda pelajaran sudah berakhir berbunyi dan semua anak langsung ramai membereskan buku-buku mereka.

"PR: kerjakan soal-soal Persamaan Trigonometri halaman limabelas nomor satu sampai duapuluh!" teriak Kakashi mengatasi kebisingan mendadak di kelasnya itu. Serta merta murid-muridnya mengeluh panjang. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi protes murid-muridnya. "Selamat siang kalau begitu, anak-anak," katanya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Siaaaaang..." balas mereka.

Membiarkan bukunya yang masih tergeletak terbuka di mejanya, Sakura beranjak menuju meja Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu keburu pergi—Selama beberapa minggu sekelas dengannya, Sakura sudah mempelajari kebiasaan Sasuke yang sering cepat-cepat pergi dari kelas setelah pelajaran berakhir.

Sakura memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu; mengajak ngobrol Sasuke untuk mengorek informasi tentang metode belajarnya sampai bisa menguasai eksak begitu rupa—Hal yang pernah dilakukannya pada Shikamaru sebelum ia mendapatkan fakta mengecewakan dari Ino Yamanaka, bahwa Shikamaru nyaris tidak pernah belajar. Kerjaannya di rumah, kalau tidak main catur, ya tidur.

"Hei," panggil Sakura ketika pemuda itu akan beranjak pergi. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya ketika menyadari Sasuke tidak mendengarnya—atau pura-pura tidak dengar?—kemudian menarik lengannya.

Sasuke menoleh, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terganggu yang muncul di wajahnya. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dingin. Sakura berjengit ketika matanya bersirobok dengan mata Sasuke. Mata hitam itu dingin, terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Hanya ingin sedikit mengobrol," sahut Sakura, mencoba ramah. "...di kantin. Kau mau makan siang juga, kan?"

"Kalau ada yang mau dibicarakan, sekarang saja," sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin yang sama. "Aku tidak punya waktu berbasa-basi di kantin."

Well, sepertinya ini cukup sulit. Sakura mencoba bersabar. "Oh, ayolah, Sasuke… Tidak ada salahnya kan sekali-sekali? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikiiiit saja."

Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia kedengarannya seperti sedang mencoba merayu cowok tampan ini. Dan ia membencinya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dengar ya, Haruno. Kurasa sebaiknya kau menggunakan waktumu untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna daripada mencoba menggodaku. Bagaimana kalau kau belajar saja? Kulihat caramu menjawab pertanyaan tadi sangat payah." Pemuda itu memandang Sakura dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan menghina. "Dan walaupun kakakku sepertinya menganggapmu menarik, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis sepertimu."

Sakura terbelalak, jelas sekali ia tersinggung mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Mata hijaunya digenangi air mata kemarahan. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura berteriak padanya untuk menutup mulutnya yang lancang. Tapi alih-alih melakukan itu, Sakura malah berkata pelan, "Maaf..."

Dengan tatapan dingin terakhir, Sasuke berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu minta maaf, Sakura," kata suara di belakangnya.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Naruto berdiri di sana dengan alis berkerut memandang punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Lancang sekali mulutnya mengataimu seperti itu," geramnya. Lalu memandang gadis di sampingnya. Matanya menyipit curiga. "Kau tidak tertarik padanya, kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura ketus. Ia berbalik menuju bangkunya dan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya yang masih berantakan lalu menjejalkannya dengan kasar ke dalam tas.

Naruto membuntutinya. "Tidak usah risau begitu, Sakura," katanya manis. "Kalau dia tidak mau, aku mau menemanimu makan siang sambil ngobrol-ngobrol."

Sakura berbalik menghadapinya sambil menghela napas bosan. "Tapi sayangnya selera makanku mendadak hilang. Aku tidak lapar dan aku sedang tidak mood mengobrol denganmu." Ia menepuk lengan Naruto sekilas sebelum beranjak. Mengurung diri sepanjang istirahat makan siang di perpustakaan, ia belum pernah merasa dipermalukan seperti ini sebelumnya.

--

Naruto sedang mengantre untuk mengambil makanan di kantin ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh.

"Hei, Kiba," sapanya pada Kiba Inuzuka yang baru saja bergabung dalam antrean.

Pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik itu memamerkan seringainya yang khas. "Sendirian saja?"

"Kau sedang menyidirku, ya?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Kiba terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau selalu omong besar akan mengajak Sakura makan siang bareng, kan? Mana buktinya? Ngomong doang," ejeknya sambil mengambil baki.

Naruto mendecakkan lidah tak sabar. "Nanti pasti dia mau, kok. Lihat saja nanti. Bu, ramen-nya satu ya," serunya pada ibu kantin sementara ia mengambil kotak berisi susu cokelat di konter.

Kiba mencibir. "Aku mau ramen juga!" katanya sambil mengambil botol air mineral.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, Naruto dan Kiba segera mencari meja yang kosong.

"Omong-omong," kata Naruto setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat di sudut kantin, dekat dengan serombongan besar anak kelas tiga yang ramai mengobrol, "...tumben kau sendirian? Biasanya bareng Shino dan Hinata."

Kiba meletakkan bakinya di meja dan duduk sebelum menjawab, "Shino sedang sibuk nulis editorial buat majalah sekolah edisi pertama semester ini," jawabnya sambil menarik keluar sumpitnya. "Kalau Hinata... aku tidak tahu di mana. Belakangan ini sering menghilang dia..."

"Oh..." kepala Naruto terangguk-angguk di atas mangkuk ramennya. "Menghilang kemana ya dia?" tanyanya lagi setelah menelan suapan pertama ramennya.

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku tahu, bukan menghilang lagi namanya."

Naruto tertawa. "Benar juga..."

"Kau lihat dia?" Kiba mengedikkan kepala ke sisi lain kantin. Ke arah pemuda kurus pucat berambut hitam yang sedang duduk sendirian, menikmati makan siangnya. "Anak baru itu?"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang temannya. "Sai? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia ikut wawancara saat perekrutan klub jurnal kemarin dulu," beritahu Kiba dengan suara rendah. "Gila. Parah banget... Pantas saja dia tidak punya teman. Mulutnya kotor sekali."

"Maksudmu dia tidak pernah gosok gigi?" gurau Naruto sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Kiba terbahak. "Bukan begitu, bego! Maksudku, mulutnya itu sangat kurang ajar. Seperti tidak pernah diajari sopan santun."

Naruto mengangkat alis. "Whew! Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Ekspresi kesal sekilas muncul di wajah Kiba saat ia melahap ramen dengan antusiasme berlebihan, membuat kuah ramen bercipratan kemana-mana. Ia mengambil waktu mengunyah dan menelan ramennya sebelum menyahut, "Dia mengataiku bau anjing."

Naruto tidak tahan tidak tertawa, karena menurutnya ejekan itu memang benar adanya.

"Dan aku belum pernah mendengar ada orang lain yang berani mengatai Shino 'rambut mekar' selain dia," lanjut Kiba, terkekeh-kekeh. "Harusnya kau lihat bagaimana tampang Shino saat itu. Sepertinya dia menahan diri untuk menuangkan sekotak tarantula berbisa ke kepala anak itu..."

Naruto tersedak ramen. Terbatuk-batuk, ia menegak susu cokelatnya banyak-banyak. Wajahnya merah menahan tawa. "Parah banget," sengalnya sambil menoleh memandang Sai yang duduk sendirian. Entah mengapa ia justru merasa kasihan pada cowok itu. Sementara ia berusaha keras bersikap menyenangkan supaya mendapat banyak teman, Sai justru sebaliknya.

"Lalu, apa dia diterima?" tanya Naruto setelah tawa mereka mereda.

"Masa percobaan," sahut Kiba sebelum menegak air mineral. "Hinata sangat menyukai foto-foto hasil jepretannya. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi. Foto-foto yang diajukannya memang sangat bagus. Sayang kan kalau tidak dipakai."

Naruto menganguk-anggukkan kepala, lalu menyeruput habis ramen di mangkuknya. "Heran. Sepertinya kedua anak baru itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, ya."

"Maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha juga?" tanya Kiba. Matanya berkilat. "Kau yakin kau tidak hanya iri padanya? Aku melihat ketika dia memecundangimu di arena futsal saat pelajaran olahraga. Padahal kau kan anggota klub sepak bola."

"Omong kosong," tukas Naruto. "Itu cuma kebetulan. Waktu itu aku sedang tidak fit," ia berkilah.

"Tidak fit? Yang benar saja," ejek Kiba. "Akui saja kalau kau kalah darinya. Kau-cuma-iri-padanya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak iri."

"Oh, jelas sekali kau iri."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tid—Oh, sudahlah..." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya pada Kiba yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Lalu ia mengangkat mangkuk ramennya ke mulut dan meneguk kuahnya sampai tandas.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sementara Kiba tampak asyik memainkan ponsel barunya. Naruto memandangi sepasang anak kelas tiga yang duduk di sudut, mengobrol sambil berpegangan tangan, dengan pandangan tertarik. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

"Sakura mendekati Sasuke setelah pelajaran Aljabar tadi," celetuk Naruto.

Kiba mendongak menatapnya, alisnya terangkat. "Sakura naksir dia? Kukira dia naksir sepupu Hinat—"

"Sakura tidak akan naksir siapa-siapa kecuali aku!" potong Naruto jengkel, wajahnya memerah. Sebenarnya ia tahu betul tentang hal itu, tapi terus saja menutup mata, mengingkarinya. Pemuda itu tidak tahan memikirkan gadis impiannya mungkin menaruh hati pada cowok lain.

Kiba tertawa mengejek. "Jadi kau cemburu juga padanya, eh?" cemoohnya.

"Aku? Cemburu pada Uchiha?" Naruto mendengus, "kau bercanda. Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Pemuda itu diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak suka cara cowok sialan itu memperlakukan Sakura-ku. Pintar di kelas bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya memandang rendah orang lain seperti itu. Kalau suatu saat aku melihatnya membuat Sakura menangis lagi, aku akan menghajarnya!" Ia meminum sisa susu cokelatnya sampai tandas.

"Yeah, kau _memang _cemburu," ulang Kiba lebih pelan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Naruto pura-pura tidak dengar.

--

TBC...

--

_Chapter yang gaje... –sigh- Tapi mudah-mudahan kalian suka. Masih beberapa chapter lagi sebelum masuk ke cerita inti sih. hehe.. panjangnya..._

_Btw, pada baca profile-ku yah, kalo sempat dan lagi gak males.. Bacain juga fic-ku yang lain. Reviewnya selalu ditunggu!_

_Trims.._


	6. Chapter 5

_Happy birthday, Naruto-kun!_

_Makasih yang sudah mereview. peluk-peluk _

_Chapter ini lebih menceritakan tentang Sakura. Lebih panjang dari chap yang lalu._

_--_

**Chapter 5 : Sahabat dan Keluarga**

_**Blossoms' Cafe**_

"Pai itu untuk dimakan, bukannya untuk ditusuk-tusuk, Sakura."

Suara ramah itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Gerakannya menusuk-nusuk pai berry-nya dengan garpu terhenti saat ia mengangkat wajah. Sakura membalas senyuman hangat pria muda yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan cengiran setengah hati.

Sore itu Sakura langsung pergi ke restoran yang dikelola keluarganya sepulang dari sekolah, sekalian menunggu sepedanya yang sedang diperbaiki di bengkel dekat sana. Dan di sanalah ia sekarang, bersama pria muda berambut cokelat gelap yang bekerja paruh waktu di restoran keluarganya, Yamato, duduk di lantai di dapur restoran yang memang sedang lengang.

"Biar kutebak. Kau ada masalah di sekolah. Apa aku benar?" tanya Yamato kemudian.

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Hmm..." ia mengangguk pelan.

Pria itu tersenyum paham. "Apakah kali ini Uzumaki lagi?" tebaknya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil memeluk lutut dan meletakkan dagunya di atasnya. Piring pai terlupakan di lantai.

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Yamato lagi. Kali ini dengan nada agak khawatir. Bertahun-tahun mengenal gadis itu, Yamato pastilah sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Sakura yang terkadang suka mendramatisir masalah. Tipikal gadis melankolis. Masalah kecil saja kadang kelihatan seperti masalah pelik kalau Sakura yang mengalaminya. Dan kali ini pun tampaknya seperti itu.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau beralih profesi jadi detektif, Yamato?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Yamato tertawa kecil. "Entahlah..." desah Sakura kemudian. Kemudian ia menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa di dunia ini ada orang yang begitu menyebalkan."

"Naruto?" Yamato mengangkat alisnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng lagi, "Naruto tidak terlalu menyebalkan sebetulnya. Dia hanya... yah—maksudku bukan dia..."

"Lalu?" pancing Yamato sabar.

"Ada anak pindahan dari Oto," Sakura berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Tampan sih... tapi kelakuannya gak banget. Bicaranya kasar dan caranya menatap orang lain, seakan dia orang paling hebat sedunia. Meskipun yah... dia sangat pintar..."

"Kau ada masalah dengan itu, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, cemberut. Diangkatnya garpu yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya, lalu mengerigitinya. Ekspresinya tampak gusar.

"Dia... er... mengalahkanmu dalam pelajaran?" selidik Yamato.

Gadis di sampingnya hanya mengeluarkan suara gerutuan samar. Meskipun Sakura sama sekali tidak mengiyakan, namun Yamato cukup yakin tebakannya benar. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya saat Shikamaru mengalahkannya pada ujian kenaikan.

Tersenyum tertahan, Yamato mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Sekolah itu bukan tentang siapa yang menjadi terbaik di kelas, _dear,_" ucapnya bijak, "Sekolah itu tentang bagaimana kita menuntut ilmu sebaik mungkin, belajar sebanyak mungkin tentang kehidupan. Sekolah juga tentang bersosialisasi dan berteman dengan sebanyak mungkin orang." Pria itu menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum ketika Sakura menyandarkan kepala di bahunya yang bidang.

"Mungkin kau benar..." gumam Sakura. "Aku saja yang terlalu memikirkan. Tapi cowok itu benar-benar menjengkelkan! Okelah kalau dia memang mengalahkanku di kelas, tapi kan tidak perlu mengejek seperti tadi. Menyebalkan sekali," Sakura bersungut-sungut.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padanya kalau ejekannya itu tidak ada artinya apa-apa untukmu," kata Yamato, "kekesalanmu justru akan membuatnya puas."

"Benar juga..."

"Tentu saja aku benar..." kekeh Yamato. "Omong-omong, malam minggu begini biasanya kau bersama teman-temanmu, pergi menonton film atau apa. Hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan stress."

"Aku biasa pergi dengan Ino. Tapi sekarang dia sedang di Ame, ikut Kejuaraan Olahraga dan Seni Nasional, dan tidak akan kembali setidaknya satu bulan ke depan..." keluh Sakura. "Dan dia selalu saja tidak bisa dihubungi," ia menambahkan dengan kesal.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Banyak sih... tapi aku sedang malas..."

"Well, sepertinya moodmu sedang tidak bagus ya? Ayolah, Sakura, tersenyumlah sedikit... Kau jelek kalau cemberut," Yamato mencoba bergurau.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yamato dan menatap pria itu dengan cemberut, lalu meninju lengannya main-main. Setengah geli, setengah kesal—karena ia sudah mendengar orang mengatainya jelek dua kali minggu ini. "Enggak lucu!"

Yamato tertawa sebelum suara salah satu pagawai di restoran itu, Kotetsu Hagane, menyela mereka, "Sakura, itu sepedanya udah beres."

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati pria dengan plester menempel melintang di hidungnya itu melongok di pintu dapur, serbet tersampir di bahunya.

"Baik. Thanks, Kotetsu!" Sakura bergegas berdiri dari lantai dan berkata pada Yamato sambil tersenyum, "Thanks, Yamato. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Dan... pai buatanmu enak!" Diletakkannya garpunya di piring pai, lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan dapur, mengikuti Kotetsu yang sudah meninggalkan dapur lebih dulu.

Yamato balas tersenyum, kemudian memandang piring pai yang tergeletak terlupakan di lantai di dekatnya. Painya bahkan belum dimakan, hanya bolong-bolong kena tusukan garpu. Geleng-geleng kepala, pria itu mengambil piring painya, "Sayang kalau tidak dimakan," katanya sebelum memasukkan sepotong kecil pai ke mulut dengan garpu dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Mau pulang sekarang, sayang?" tanya Azami Haruno, ibu Sakura, ketika melihat putrinya keluar dari dapur.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh memandang ibunya yang tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu pelanggan—seorang wanita tua yang Sakura kenali sebagai penghuni rumah mungil di ujung jalan dekat sana—di salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Sakura tersenyum padanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil ramah. "Iya, Bu... Sudah kesorean nih," ia menjawab ibunya.

"Tidak makan dulu di sini bersama ibu? Biar kusuruh Yamato membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Atau kau mau Paman Teuchi saja?" tawar Azami.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku sedang tidak lapar, Bu," tolaknya, "Lagipula jam segini biasanya kan mulai ramai, nanti malah merepotkan semuanya."

Tepat saat itu serombongan besar mahasiswa memasuki restoran, mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa dengan berisik sementara mereka mencari meja yang cukup untuk delapan orang. Ayame dengan sigap langsung melesat dengan _rollerblade_-nya menghampiri meja mereka, membawa beberapa buku menu, pena dan notes.

Azami tampak agak kecewa, tapi buru-buru ditutupinya dengan senyum lembut. "Baiklah, sayang. Tapi kalau kau lapar, ada _spagetti _di kulkas. Kau bisa menghangatkannya dulu."

"Oke, Bu. Aku pulang dulu, ya..." pamit Sakura. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati pulangnya, Sakura," ujar Azami tepat ketika putrinya membuka pintu.

Gadis itu menoleh lagi. "Sampai ketemu di rumah."

Udara sore yang sejuk langsung menerpa wajahnya ketika Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar dari restoran yang hangat. Di luar, Izumo Kamizuki, sahabat Kotetsu yang juga pegawai di restoran keluarga Haruno, tampak sedang menjajal sepeda milik Sakura yang baru keluar dari bengkel di halaman parkir restoran. Sakura bergegas menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Izumo.

Pria muda itu nyengir, lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Sip! Sudah lancar lagi sekarang. Rem-nya juga sudah diperbaiki!" serunya sambil turun dari sepeda dan menyerahkannya pada pemiliknya.

Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. "Oke. Trims ya, Izumo. Omong-omong, kau sebaiknya cepat kembali ke dalam," ujar Sakura sambil mengerling ke arah restoran. Dari jendela tampak Kotetsu sedang (sok) sibuk membantu Ayame melayani rombongan lain yang baru datang. "Kalau tidak, kau bisa—" namun sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Izumo memotongnya,

"Oh, tidak akan kubiarkan!!" geramnya. Dan tanpa menoleh lagi, Izumo berlari menuju restoran.

Sakura terkikik sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di jajaran karyawan Blossoms' Cafe, bahwa dua pelayannya yang adalah sepasang karib, Izumo dan Kotetsu, saling bersaing untuk menarik perhatian gadis yang merupakan putri dari koki spesialis ramen di sana, Ayame. Namun gadis itu tampaknya tidak begitu tertarik. Sakura punya perasaan bahwa gadis manis berambut cokelat panjang yang selalu dibuntut kuda itu menyukai pria lain.

--

_**Bloosoms Street No. 28**_

_**Kediaman Haruno**_

Langit sudah mulai gelap ketika Sakura sampai di rumahnya. Gadis itu memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Udara di luar sudah mulai dingin.

Kediaman keluarga Haruno hampir selalu sepi setiap hari. Ibunya hampir sepanjang hari berada di restoran, bahkan ketika akhir pekan seperti sekarang. Sementara ayahnya yang seorang pilot memang jarang sekali berada di rumah, selalu bepergian ke berbagai tempat, menjalankan tugas. Mereka hanya berkumpul kalau sang kepala keluarga sedang libur, dan itu adalah hal yang amat mewah bagi Sakura.

Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Karena ia sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya dan komunikasi mereka terjalin cukup baik. Dan tentu saja, ia bisa menguasai rumah. Haha...

Gadis itu menyalakan lampu halaman, lalu ruang depan. Segera saja ruangan mungil yang tertata apik bernuansa cokelat muda menampakkan diri. Wangi segar jeruk pengharum ruangan menerpa indra penciumannya. Sakura tersenyum. Suasana rumahnya selalu membuatnya merasa rileks. Home sweet home!

Sakura melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya asal saja ke rak sepatu sebelum berlari kecil melintasi ruang tamu, memasuki ruang tengah menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari es untuk mengambil sekaleng _diet coke_, membukanya sebelum menghenyakkan diri di sofa di depan televisi di ruang keluarga. Ia menghirup coke-nya sambil melepaskan tali tas yang tersampir di bahunya, menyandarkan punggung di sofa yang nyaman.

Hari yang melelahkan, pikirnya sambil menghirup lagi diet coke-nya. Pikirannya melayang lagi pada kata-kata Yamato tadi. Benar juga, sekolah bukan berarti harus menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah. Tujuannya kan untuk mencari ilmu... dan bersosialisasi. Tapi kemudian ia terbayang lagi wajah menyebalkan Sasuke Uchiha dan ia menggeram pelan. Cowok itu benar-benar kurang ajar...

Dari mukanya saja sudah ketahuan kalau cowok itu menyebalkan! Heran, kok banyak sih cewek yang suka dengannya?

"_Dengar ya, Haruno. Kurasa sebaiknya kau menggunakan waktumu untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna daripada mencoba menggodaku. Bagaimana kalau kau belajar saja? Kulihat caramu menjawab pertanyaan tadi sangat payah." _suara Sasuke tadi siang terngiang lagi.

Sakura menggertakkan gigi. Selalu saja merendahkan orang. Sombong! Dan apa dia pikir aku suka padanya? Najis! Aku tidak sudi.

Menghela napas, Sakura meletakkan kaleng coke-nya yang sudah setengah di meja kopi di samping sofa. Ngapain juga aku mikirin cowok itu? ia memarahi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak cukup berharga untuk dipedulikan. Kalau dia tidak suka padaku, itu masalahnya, bukan masalahku. Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Sakura beranjak dari sofa menuju lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berendam air hangat malam itu.

--

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit rambut panjangnya yang basah. Ia mengencangkan ikatan jubah mandinya sambil melangkah ke tempat tidurnya yang bernuansa putih-pink lembut.

Sudut matanya menangkap foto berbingkai yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat dua sosok yang tengah tertawa di dalam foto. Sosok yang satu, yang berambut pirang panjang dan memakai seragam _cheers _sekolah mereka yang berwarna biru dan putih, sedang memegangi sebuah piala besar, sementara sosok yang satu lagi, yang berambut merah muda, berdiri di sebelahnya. Foto itu diambil saat tim _cheerleader _Konoha High memenangkan turnamen cheers antar sekolah. Tim cheers kebanggaan yang dikapteni sahabatnya sejak kecil, Ino Yamanaka.

Ah, jadi kangen...

Sudah lama tidak ada kabar dari Ino sejak gadis itu pergi ke Ame. Bukannya Sakura tidak menghubunginya, tapi ponsel Ino selalu tidak aktif setiap kali ia ingin meneleponnya. Ino memang pernah memberitahunya bahwa mungkin akan sulit menghubunginya. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan sejak mereka terakhir menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan dengan bergosip sampai larut malam. Rasanya kangen sekali...

Sakura menimbang-nimbang beberapa lama sambil melirik pesawat telepon di dekat foto itu. Yah, tidak ada salahnya dicoba, kan? Barangkali sekarang hari keberutungannya.

Sakura meraih gagang telepon dan memencet nomor ponsel Ino yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Ia menunggu...

Gadis itu nyaris terlonjak kegirangan ketika nada tunggu terdengar. Berarti Ino mengaktifkan ponselnya! Tidak lama kemudian suara Ino terdengar di seberang,

_"Halo, Sakura?" _suara Ino terdengar senang.

"INO!" jerit Sakura.

_"Hey, forehead girl! Apa kabar? Aku baru saja mau meneleponmu!"_ seru Ino dari seberang.

"Ino, pig! Kabarku biasa saja. Kau? Oh, ya ampun... Ino..."

_"Yeah... kau kan tahu kabarku selalu baik. Aku baru saja menelepon keluargaku, lalu Shikamaru dan Chouji.."_

"Dan kau meneleponku setelah Shika-Chou... Oh, kau tega sekali..." protes Sakura sambil menjatuhkan diri di ranjangnya.

_"Aku meneleponmu dulu tahu!"_ sahut Ino membela diri, _"tapi kau tidak mengangkat!"_

"Oh!" Sakura langsung merasa tidak enak, "mungkin aku sedang mandi waktu kau menelepon."

_"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku, Nona!"_

"Baiklah baiklah. Sori..." sahut Sakura. "Jadi... Ceritakan pengalamanmu di Ame. Bagaimana pertandinganmu? Apa kau bertemu atlit tampan di sana?"

_"Whoa! Tunggu dulu!" _sela Ino sambil tertawa. _"Sudah dua minggu lebih aku meninggalkan Konoha, aku bahkan tidak mengikuti hari pertama di sekolah!—Oh, kau tidak tahu bertapa aku merindukan Konoha, Sakura!—Sekarang giliranmu dulu yang bercerita. __Bagaimana sekolah? Kudengar dari Shikamaru ada anak cowok pindahan dari Oto dan KAA ya? Apa mereka tampan?" _Ino memberondongnya.

Sakura memutar mata. "Tapi kan kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya dari Shikamaru dan Chouji.."

_"Oh, ayolah..." _bujuk Ino, _"mengobrol dengan cowok berbeda dengan mengobrol dengan cewek," _ia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, _"kau tahu Shikamaru, kan? Dia cerita seperti orang gak niat gitu. Males-malesan. Dia cuma bilang, sekolah biasa-biasa saja, PR dan guru-gurunya merepotkan seperti biasa. Sedangkan Chouji, makanan melulu yang dibicarakannya. Dia bilang di kantin ada menu baru, bla bla bla... Ayolah, masa kau tega membiarkanku hanya tahu tentang itu saja..."_

"Baiklah..." kata Sakura akhirnya. "Dari mana dulu ya? Hmm... yah, seperti kata Shika, sekolah biasa-biasa saja—"

_"Aku sudah dengar bagian itu," _sela Ino tak sabar._ "Ceritakan tentang cowok pindahan itu!" _gadis itu kedengarannya sangat bersemangat.

Sakura menghela napas, dan detik berikutnya ia mulai mencerocos, menceritakan segalanya mengenai dua murid pindahan, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sai. Tentu saja dari sudut pandangnya sendiri yang berarti dalam hampir tigapuluh menit berikutnya, Ino dijejali cerita tentang betapa menjengkelkannya kedua cowok itu.

_"Hmm... kedengarannya mereka sangat menyebalkan, ya..."_ Ino sepertinya mulai kehilangan minat.

"Yeah..." keluh Sakura.

_"Tapi katamu mereka tampan,"_ ujar Ino.

"Yeah, memang. Tapi kalau kelakuannya minus kan sama saja bohong. Langsung turun pasaran," sahut Sakura.

_"Kau benar..."_ Sakura bisa mendengar Ino menghela napas di seberang. _"Ya sudah, lupakan saja tentang mereka. Bagaimana dengan kemajuanmu dengan Neji Hyuuga?" _pertanyaan Ino berikutnya kontan saja membuat wajah Sakura merona merah—Sakura bersyukur Ino tidak bisa melihatnya memerah sekarang, kalau tidak ia pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan.

"Kemajuan apaan sih?" Sakura mencoba berkelit dari topik berbahaya ini, "Hei, aku mau dengar tentang penga—"

_"Jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan dong!"_ protes Ino. _"Bagaimana kemajuanmu dengan si tampan Neji Hyuuga itu, Sakura?"_

Sekarang Sakura bisa membayangkan senyum penuh arti sahabatnya di Ame sana. Gadis itu menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak tahu... Gak ada kemajuan apa-apa kurasa," sahut Sakura pelan.

_"Gak ada kemajuan? Ya ampun Sakura! Kalian kan sama-sama di teater _(meskipun Neji tidak begitu aktif di teater, ia lebih aktif di klub-komputer-nya). _Pastinya gampang dong kau mendekatinya. Ajak dia ngobrol waktu kalian sedang berkumpul, supaya dia tahu kau naksir dia..." _nasihat Ino panjang lebar.

Yah, Ino memang sangat ahli dalam hal yang ada kaitannya dengan cowok. Gadis itu selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk menaklukkan cowok yang diinginkannya, dan ia sama sekali tidak pelit berbagi tips dengan siapapun. Tapi masalahnya, sejauh ini di Konoha High tidak ada cowok yang membuatnya benar-benar tertarik, jadi ilmunya itu malah kurang berguna untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gampang kau ngomong begitu, Ino. Dia kan selalu bersama Lee dan Tenten," keluh Sakura lagi.

_"Kalau begitu ajak mereka ngobrol juga—tapi tentu saja kau harus berfokus pada Neji—katamu mereka bukan orang yang sulit diajak bergaul kan?"_

"Iya sih.. tapi..."

_"Kau pasti bisa, Sakura! Percaya deh! Si Kurama saja bisa, kan? Ayolah... Aku sudah memberitahumu sejak Kurama putus dari Hyuuga, ini kesempatanmu. Cowok itu sudah kosong!"_

"Entahlah... aku tidak percaya diri..." ujar Sakura pelan, tidak yakin akan dirinya. Jemarinya memainkan kabel telepon.

_"Ya ampun... kenapa tidak? Kau pintar, cantik dan penuh semangat. Apa lagi?"_

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino..." meski begitu Sakura merasa tersanjung.

_"Aku bicara kenyataan. Oh, kau akan terkejut mengetahui banyak cowok yang rela mengantre untuk sekedar keluar denganmu. Kau sudah melihat Naruto—"_

"Yeah, hanya Naruto..."

Diam sejenak, sebelum terdengar geraman gemas dari seberang.

_"Aduh, aku gak tahu lagi deh harus ngomong apa tentang ini. Aku gak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus membuat progres saat aku kembali nanti. Minimal jadianlah... Kalau bisa tunangan..."_

"INO!"

Ino terbahak di seberang. Sakura menggerutu sebal. Ia kesal sekali kalau Ino sudah main memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu bercerita!" tukas Sakura.

Saat berikutnya, giliran Ino yang mengoceh tentang kehidupannya di Ame selama dua minggu ia mengikuti Kejuaraan Olahraga dan Seni Nasional tingkat sekolah menengah di kota itu, bagaimana sesi latihan yang dijalaninya, pertandingan yang sudah dilewati dan teman-temannya (baik baru maupun lama) di asrama. Rupanya Ino sedang dekat dengan seorang cowok dari Konoha High juga bernama Temujin yang merupakan kapten tim sepakbola dari kontingen Konoha—Ino sendiri perwakilan dari cabang _gymnastic._

_"Temujin benar-benar manis! Dia memijat kakiku yang terkilir waktu latihan kemarin. Dan kami sering makan malam bersama di asrama," _beritahu Ino sambil terkikik. Jelas sekali kalau Temujin naksir Ino. _Hampir _semua cowok di Konoha High naksir Ino.

Dan Ino juga bercerita tentang kenalan barunya, seorang gadis cantik tapi galak dari kontingen Suna. _"Namanya Temari. Aku ingin tahu pendapat Shikamaru kalau dia ketemu cewek itu," _Ino tertawa, sepertinya membayangkan ekspresi malas Shikamaru, _"pasti dia akan bilang,_ 'what a drag!'. _Dan ADIKNYA! Oh, kau harus ketemu adiknya yang paling bungsu, Sakura! Namanya Gaara. Dia cute bangeeeet..."_.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika akhirnya Sakura menutup teleponnya. Gadis itu mendengar suara mobil ibunya memasuki halaman, lalu ia ingat belum memasukkan sepedanya ke garasi. Sakura buru-buru melepas handuk dan jubah mandinya, menggantinya dengan piama. Ia menyambar jaket dan memakainya di atas piama sebelum melesat keluar kamar.

"Ibu sudah pulang?" sambutnya ketika ia sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Ibunya yang sedang mengambil air di lemari pendingin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Belum tidur, Nak?" tegurnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku lupa memasukkan sepeda ke garasi," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Ia merapatkan jaket ketika melangkah ke udara malam musim gugur yang dingin dan berangin.

Sakura menghela napas lega ketika beberapa menit kemudian kembali berada dalam rumahnya yang hangat. Ia masuk melalui garasi langsung menuju dapur, tempat ibunya sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bungkusan kertas alumunium foil.

"Kau belum makan kan?" tanya Azami ketika putrinya mendekat.

Sakura menuang air dari lemari pendingin ke dalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. "Hm?" ia meneguk airnya sedikit, alisnya terangkat.

"Spagetti-mu belum dimakan," ujar Azami, menjawab tatapan bertanya putrinya. Ia meneruskan mengeluarkan bungkusannya yang ternyata berisi...

"Ayam panggang bumbu oriental!" seru Sakura ketika melihat isi bungkusan yang dibawa ibunya. Itu adalah makanan favoritnya. Gadis itu menghirup aroma lezat yang menguar dari bungkusan itu dalam-dalam, "Hmm... kelihatannya enak sekali, Bu!"

"Yamato yang masak lho. Katanya itu menu baru yang akan diajukannya sebagai menu istimewa minggu depan," beritahu Azumi sambil mengambil piring dari rak dan mengeluarkan ayam panggang beraroma lezat itu lalu meletakkannya di atas piring.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Yamato memang pandai sekali masak! Wanita yang jadi istrinya nanti pastilah bakal keki."

"Bisa saja kamu," kekeh Azami sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau mau coba?" tanyanya pada sang putri tepat ketika perut Sakura berkeriuk keras sekali.

Sakura langsung menyambar piring. "Tentu saja aku mau!" katanya sementara ibunya memotongkan beberapa bagian ayam untuknya. Sakura mencicipinya sepotong. "Hmm... enak banget... Wah, pasti bakal laku banget. Yamato pasti senang sekali!" serunya riang. Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil memotong untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita makannya sambil nonton film?" usul Azami beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia membungkus kembali sisa ayam dengan kertas alumunium foil.

"Pasti asyik!" sahut Sakura cepat. Gadis berambut pink itu membawa piringnya dan melesat ke ruang keluarga. "Ibu mau nonton film apa?" Azami bisa mendengar Sakura mulai mengoprek rak koleksi DVD mereka.

"Terserah kau saja, sayang," sahut sang ibu sambil memasukkan bungkusan itu ke lemari pendingin, lalu mengambil botol air mineral. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah. Aku masih ada diet coke di sini," jawab Sakura. Tersenyum, akhirnya ia menarik satu keping DVD dari dalam rak. Judul yang kerap ia tonton bersama Ino. Film favorit mereka.

"Film apa?" Ibunya melongok dari atas bahunya.

Sakura menunjukkan DVD di tangannya; '_The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'._

"Plilihan bagus, Sakura," komentar Azami. Lalu ia duduk di sofa sementara Sakura menyetel _DVD player_.

--

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu menonton DVD, makan dan mengobrol sampai larut. Dan kekesalan yang sempat melandanya seharian menguap begitu saja. Kehadiran keluarga dan sahabat memang selalu bisa membuatnya gembira.

--

TBC...

* * *

_A/N : _

_1. Temujin adalah tokoh di Naruto the movie 2. Cowok pirang cakep yang di badannya ditanam batu galel (kalo gak salah). Di sini dia itu semacam fanboy-nya Ino._

_2. Kurama Yakumo adalah tokoh di salah satu filler Naruto sebelum shippuden. Cewek berambut cokelat panjang, berkulit pucat (seperti Sai), genjutsu master dan jago melukis. __Menurutku dia manis sekali. Di sini aku menjadikan dia mantannya Neji. Sepertinya sekarang aku lagi dikuasai kegilaan mengobrak-abrik pairing yang sudah ada. Tunggu saja pairing kejutan lainnya. Muahahaha... ketawa setan_

_3. Yang gak suka NejiSaku, gomen! __Soalnya aku diam-diam terobsesi sama pairing satu itu. Hehe.. Sampe koleksi fic dengan pairing mereka segala. _

_4. Nulis chap ini bikin aku kangen Mum. Tapi biasanya kalo kita nonton bareng, Mum selalu ketiduran. __Jadinya nonton sendirian dech..._

_5. Nama ayahnya Sakura enaknya siapa ya? Gak ada ide nih. Beri pendapatmu lewat review! Thanks!_

--


	7. Chapter 6

_Ambu... peluk-peluk Thanks sudah menjadi satu-satunya pereview di chapter lalu. Wekekek... bener-bener penyemangat, dari pada gak direview sama sekali. peluk-peluk ambu lagi_

_Aaah ada kakkoii-chan juga ternyata. Arigatou XD_

_--_

**Chapter 6 : Akhir Pekan**

Keesokan harinya...

_**Fox Street No. 10**_

_**Rumah Naruto**_

Matahari belum juga menampakkan diri pagi itu ketika suara senandung terdengar di salah satu kamar yang menyala di salah satu rumah mungil di perumahan itu. Sungguh aneh mengingat hari itu adalah akhir pekan, yang biasanya dimanfaatkan orang-orang untuk bangun lebih siang. Tapi itu rutinitas yang biasa bagi Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan sudah bangun sebelum para ayam jantan sempat berkokok.

Sekarang ia berdiri di depan cermin setinggi badan di kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah, memandangi bayangannya. Ia tersenyum puas menatap jajaran otot yang menghiasi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka. Tidak sia-sia rupanya latihan sepakbola yang dijalaninya dengan teman klub sepakbola-nya selama ini. Dan juga latihan tambahan angkat barbel di rumah.

"Bagaimana ya, kira-kira tanggapan Sakura kalau dia melihat tubuhku yang seperti ini?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, membayangkan wajah Sakura yang bercahaya penuh kekaguman dalam kepalanya. Naruto nyengir lebar. Lalu ia mengangkat lengannya, membuat bisepnya berkontraksi membentuk gumpalan otot macho di atas lengannya yang sebenarnya agak kurus. "Whihi... kau keren sekali, Naruto!"

Ia menoleh ketika telinganya menangkap suara tawa kecil dari ambang pintu. Ayah angkatnya, Iruka Umino, berdiri bersandar pada pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh pemiliknya. Pria berwajah ramah itu tersenyum melihat tingkah anak adopsinya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Naruto buru-buru menurunkan tangannya. "Pap!" seru Naruto. Wajahnya memerah. "Sejak kapan ada di sana?"

"Sudah sejak tadi," sahut Iruka dengan nada geli.

Naruto langsung bersungut-sungut. Meskipun Iruka adalah ayah angkatnya dan mereka sudah tinggal satu rumah sejak ia kecil, tapi tetap saja—memalukan ditemukan sedang berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Kenapa mesti malu, Naruto?" kekeh Iruka sambil melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar putra angkatnya dan berjalan ke sisi Naruto, ikut menatap ke arah cermin. "Ow! Tinggimu hampir melebihiku!"

Masih cemberut, Naruto sekali lagi menatap cermin. Dan memang benar, tinggi mereka hampir sama kalau dilihat berdiri berdampingan seperti itu. Mereka lebih tampak seperti kakak-adik dibanding ayah-anak.

Kemudian Naruto menyadarinya. Ada lingkar hitam di bawah mata Iruka, dan wajahnya yang tampak agak cekung. Lelah.

"Aku membangunkanmu lagi, ya?" tanya Naruto agak merasa bersalah, mengingat betapa sibuknya ayah angkatnya itu seminggu belakangan. Pagi mengajar di sekolah dasar, pulang hanya untuk makan siang sembari memeriksa PR atau lembar ulangan murid-muridnya dan sorenya mengajar les. Belum lagi harus mengunjungi panti setidaknya tiga hari sekali. Tidak heran kalau wajah ramah itu hampir selalu tampak lelah.

"Tidak juga," sahut Iruka, senyuman masih tersungging di wajahnya. Namun Naruto tahu ayahnya berdusta. Iruka sangat peka terhadap suara sekecil apapun. Mendengar suara sedikit saja pasti akan membuatnya terbangun.

Naruto buru-buru melesat untuk mematikan _tape_-nya.

"Sori, Pap!" pemuda itu nyengir minta maaf.

"Tak apa," sahut Iruka.

Naruto makin merasa tidak enak. Ia merasa lebih baik kalau Iruka memarahinya karena berisik.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah kebanyakan tidur kemarin," Iruka buru-buru menambahkan. Rupanya ia menyadari ekspresi tak enak Naruto. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita joging? Sudah lama kan kita tidak joging bareng?" usulnya.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto cepat sambil menyambar kaus oblong hitam bergambar spiral di bagian dadanya. "Aku memang mau joging," tambahnya sambil menjebloskan kausnya yang sudah agak melar itu ke kepala.

"Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu," Iruka hendak beranjak dari sana, tapi tidak jadi. "Omong-omong, kamu tambah gagah saja, Naruto," komentarnya sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

Naruto nyengir lebar atas komentar ayah angkatnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengaduk-aduknya sebelum menarik sehelai handuk kecil dan kupluk dari dalamnya. Dipakainya kupluknya hingga menutupi rambut pirangnya yang belum tersisir sementara sang handuk menerima nasib dijejalkan dengan brutalnya ke saku belakang training yang dipakai pemiliknya. Naruto berlari kecil melintasi kamar menuju pintu...

GUBRAK!!

Naruto jatuh terjerembab dengan sukses ke lantai, mengumpat keras. Ia baru saja terserimpet kemeja kotor yang ia ingat dilemparnya asal saja sepulang sekolah hari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri sambil meringis kesakitan sebelum menyambar si kemeja sialan dan menjejalkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut kamar yang sudah nyaris penuh. Sepertinya ia sudah perlu ke laundry.

Iruka sudah menunggu di ruang depan ketika Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto buru-buru mengambil jaketnya dari gantungan mantel di ruang keluarga sebelum menyusulnya.

"Habis joging kita sarapan di restorannya Sakura, ya, Pap!" kata Naruto penuh semangat. Sebenarnya memang itulah tujuan utamanya bangun bagi hari itu; joging sebentar, lalu mampir ke Blossoms' Caffe setelahnya. Kegiatannya nyaris setiap akhir pekan, menjadi pengunjung pertama restoran mungil itu.

"Ya... Terserah kau saja, Naruto."

--

_**Crimson Drive No. 9**_

_**Keidaman Uchiha bersaudara**_

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi ketika BMW hitam itu memasuki halaman depan rumah bercat marun itu. Dua orang gadis kompleks yang kebetulan sedang melintas untuk berjoging berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi pada pria tampan yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

Itachi Uchiha membalas sapaan mereka sekilas sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya—yang dengan sukses membuat kedua gadis itu bersemu merah dan terkikik—Walaupun dengan tampang berantakan, jaket hitamnya tersampir di lengan, dasinya sudah terikat longgar di kerah kemejanya, sulung dari Uchiha bersaudara itu masih tampak memesona.

Mengabaikan kedua gadis tadi yang tampaknya memutuskan untuk 'menikmati pemandangan pagi' lebih lama sambil saling sikut dan cekikikan, Itachi segera mengunci mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan… yang rupanya masih dikunci. Pria itu merogoh-rogoh jaketnya, mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Tapi rupanya tidak bisa. Sepertinya kuncinya dibiarkan menggantung dari dalam.

Menghela napas lelah, Itachi terpaksa berjalan memutar ke bagian samping rumah menuju jendela kamar yang ditempati Sasuke. Mungkin adiknya itu masih tidur.

"Sasuke!!" Itachi menggedor-gedor jendela yang memang masih gelap itu. Tidak ada jawaban. "Sasuke, buka pintunya!!" ia memanggil lebih keras.

"Baru pulang, Itachi, Nak?" suara serak seorang wanita membuat pria itu menoleh. Serta merta ia tersenyum ketika dilihatnya wanita tua dengan rambut seputih kapas yang merupakan tetangganya sedang melongok memandangnya dari beranda rumahnya yang dipenuhi pot-pot tanaman hias.

"Selamat pagi, Nek," sapa Itachi.

"Kenapa berteriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini, _dear_?" tanya si nenek ramah.

"Sasuke mengunci rumah dari dalam," sahut Itachi, kembali mengetuk jendela Sasuke.

Si nenek mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Siapa Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Adikku. Dia tinggal di sini juga," jawab Itachi agak heran. Padahal kepindahan Sasuke sudah lebih dari seminggu, tapi kenapa tetangganya itu belum tahu?

"Oh," nenek itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kukira di rumahmu tidak ada orang..." selorohnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Itachi ikut tertawa. "Aku baru saja membuat kare. Kau mau mampir dulu? Kau bisa mengajak adikmu juga," tawarnya kemudian. Kerut-merut di wajah tuanya semakin dalam ketika ia tersenyum hangat pada Itachi.

"Oh, tidak usah, Nek," Itachi menolak halus, seraya membalas senyuman sang nenek. "Kami masih punya roti. Mungkin lain kali..."

Nenek itu tampak agak kecewa, tapi tidak memaksa. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kompleks itu kalau si nenek sudah menganggap Itachi sebagai putranya yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun silam. Itachi, meskipun kadang agak jengah terutama saat sang nenek tiba-tiba menghampiri dan mencubit pipinya atau memeluknya erat-erat di depan umum, sama sekali tidak keberatan. Justru ia senang karena merasa seperti punya nenek lagi (neneknya yang asli kedua-duanya sudah meninggal).

Perlu sepuluh menit ekstra bagi Itachi sampai ia berhasil membangunkan adiknya (Sasuke memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi, terlebih di akhir pekan seperti ini). Dengan tampang awut-awutan, Sasuke membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Apa-apaan sih pagi-pagi sudah berisik!" hardiknya marah.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Matahari sudah tinggi begini masih tidur. Dasar tukang molor!" omel Itachi, "sekarang buka pintunya!"

Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Kau kan bawa kunci cadangan."

"Yeah. Masalahnya adikku yang malas ini membiarkan kunci tergantung di dalam," sahut Itachi sebal. "Sudah, jangan banyak cing cong. Sekarang buka pintunya supaya aku bisa menghajarmu!" ancamnya. Yah, orang yang sedang lelah terkadang emosinya gampang terpancing. Tapi tentu saja Itachi tidak serius kali itu. Mana tega ia menghajar adik tersayangnya.

"Ck. Ya sudah. Tunggu sebentar," kuap Sasuke. Pemuda itu membiarkan jendelanya tetap terbuka sementara ia meninggalkan kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang kakak yang baru pulang dari dinas luar kota.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya pintu depan dibuka juga. Itachi buru-buru masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia merasa sangat-sangat lelah. Sudah beberapa hari ini atasannya telah membuatnya bekerja gila-gilaan di Iwa. "Akhirnya di rumah lagi..." desahnya lega. "Oi, Sasuke," panggilnya pada sang adik.

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke yang setengah jalan kembali ke kamarnya sambil menoleh.

Itachi menghela napas. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau tidur lagi!" ujarnya agak galak, "Kemari kemari... aku mau ngobrol sebentar." Itachi menepuk space kosong di sofa di sampingya.

Sasuke mengeluh pelan, tapi menuruti kemauan kakaknya. Ia duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Itachi. "Mau ngobrol apa?" suaranya masih dibebani kantuk.

"Aku ingin dengar ceritamu tentang sekolah barumu. Bagaimana? Kau betah?" tanya Itachi sambil melepas dasinya dan membuka beberapa kancing paling atas kemeja birunya.

"Lumayan," gumam Sasuke singkat.

Itachi memutar mata. "Tidak ada kata lain selain 'lumayan'?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke dingin. "Dan kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan sekolah, lebih baik aku tidur lagi. Jangan berlagak peduli. Tidak mempan padaku!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Itachi menarik Sasuke duduk lagi ketika pemuda itu hendak berdiri. Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Bilang saja kalau kau ngambek aku tinggal sendirian di Konoha di hari-hari pertamamu, eh?"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Sasuke. Hanya sekejap, sebelum kembali pucat dan ekspresi dingin kembali tergambar di wajah berantakan namun tampan itu. "Tidak," geramnya, meskipun nada suaranya menyatakan sebaliknya.

Itachi tertawa lagi. Ia mengacak rambut Sasuke yang sudah berantakan sehingga semakin berantakan dan beranjak dari sana. "Tadi aku bertemu nenek tetangga kita. Katanya dia tidak tahu kau ada di sini. Memangnya kau tidak memperkenalkan diri?" tanyanya pada sang adik sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasuke bisa mendengar keran wastafel dibuka sementara ia meraih _remote _televisi dan menyalakannya. "Tidak. Apa perlunya?" ujarnya tak peduli.

Itachi mencuci tangannya di bawah pancaran air wastafel sambil berkata menegur, "Bersopansantunlah sedikit, Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetangga kita. Kalau ada apa-apa kan, tetanggalah yang paling dekat untuk dimintai tolong." Ia menutup keran, lalu mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet.

"Kau sok tua," komentar Sasuke.

"Aku _memang_ lebih tua darimu," sahut Itachi gemas, "kau ini kalau dibilangin suka susah ya. Bagaimana kau bisa mandiri kalau bersosialisasi saja tidak mau?" ia menghela napas. Lalu menuju lemari pendingin, membukanya. Dan langsung tercengang. "Astaga Sasuke! Kenapa isi kulkas kita jadi miskin begini?!" dengkingnya.

Lemari pendingin itu nyaris kosong. Bahkan botol air mineral pun kosong melompong. Tidak ada susu, tidak ada jus jeruk atau telur atau sekotak sereal yang biasanya selalu ada di sana. Tidak ada apapun selain sebutir tomat yang tergeletak kesepian di sudut.

"Apa?" Sasuke beranjak menghampiri kakaknya dan ikut melongok ke dalam kulkas mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah belanja ya?" tanyanya selang beberapa lama.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke enteng.

"Terus kalau mau sarapan bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak pernah sarapan selama kau pergi," sahutnya cuek.

"Makan malam?"

"Makan tomat. Itu yang terakhir," Sasuke menunjuk tomatnya.

"Lalu selama aku pergi kau tidak makan apa-apa, begitu?" ia mengetahui kebiasaan adiknya yang tidak suka makan di kantin sekolah.

"Makan di sekolah. Ada yang membawakanku makan siang," jawab Sasuke, mengambil tomat dan menggigitnya.

Itachi menutup lemari pendinginnya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Itachi geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalau begitu caranya kau bisa sakit! Ayah dan ibu pasti akan marah besar padaku kalau itu terjadi, idiot! Nanti dikiranya aku tidak memberimu makan."

"Aku tidak akan sakit!" ujar Sasuke gusar, sakit hati dimarahi oleh kakaknya seperti itu.

"Jangan membantah!" bentak Itachi. "Sekarang kau cuci muka dan ganti baju. Kita akan sarapan di luar, setelah itu belanja! Kau harus belajar mengurus dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang!" ia menyeret adiknya yang memprotes keras ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

"ITACHI, AKU BISA CUCI MUKA SENDIRI!!" raungan Sasuke menggema di kamar mandi. Itachi baru saja membanjur kepalanya dengan air dingin.

--

_**Blossoms' Cafe**_

Sakura menegakkan diri setelah selesai mengikatkan ikatan terakhir pada _rollerblade_-nya dan tersenyum pada gadis di depannya. "Gimana?"

Ayame membalas senyumnya lalu mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Sudah oke, Sakura!"

Tepat saat itu, seorang gadis lain masuk dengan terburu-buru dari pintu belakang, menyenggol Kotetsu yang sedang mengelap meja di dekat sana. "Oops! Sori, Kotetsu!" katanya terengah pada pria itu sebelum berlari kecil memasuki konter, menghampiri Ayame dan Sakura. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Sepertinya tadi gadis itu baru saja berlari kemari.

"Kukira kau belum masuk hari ini," tegur Ayame pada temannya yang baru saja datang, Isaribi.

Gadis itu hanya nyengir sebelum mendorong pintu menuju ruang belakang untuk mengambil celemek dan _rollerblade_-nya di loker. "Kau menyumpahiku supaya sakit terus, Aya?" katanya.

"Ya bukannya begitu... Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja," sahut Ayame.

Isaribi kembali, sudah membawa semua atributnya dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. "Ow, kau sangat manis. Thanks, Aya. Pagi, Sakura!" sapanya ceria pada Sakura yang dibalas gadis itu dengan tak kalah semangat. "Pagi, Paman Teuchi! Pagi, Yamato! Pagi, Iwashi!" sapanya sambil melongok ke arah dapur, tempat ketiga pria itu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan 'arena pertarungan' mereka hari itu. Ketiganya membalas sapaannya. "Pagi, Izumo, Kotetsu!" ia menyapa kedua pria yang-seperti-kembar-padahal-bukan yang sedang mengelap meja-meja. Keduanya juga membalas sambil melambaikan lap mereka.

Ayame maju untuk membantu Isaribi memakai celemeknya. Seragam pegawai di Blossoms' Cafe termasuk sederhana. Hanya celana jeans yang dipadu kaus berkerah warna marun dengan celemek hitam yang ada sulaman daun maple warna merah di bagian dada. Meski sederhana, Sakura sangat menyukai seragamnya. Dan kali ini ia menambahkan bandana marun di atas rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dan dibuntut kuda seperti biasa.

"Oke, semua sudah siap, kan?" teriak Sakura pada semua 'karyawan'-nya yang langsung menyahut semangat. "Bagus!" Lalu gadis itu meluncur mengitari meja konter menuju pintu masuk yang tandanya masih 'tutup' dan berbalik. Ayame sudah bersiap di konter dan Isaribi sudah bergabung dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Dapur sudah siap, Sakura!" kepala Yamato nongol dari pintu dapur. Pria kalem itu tersenyum sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Sakura bisa mendengar Paman Teuchi dan Iwashi sudah mulai memotong-motong sesuatu di dalam. Ia mengangguk.

Sakura melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, menunggu...

Sudah pukul 08.30 tepat saat ia mendongak. "Yak, selamat bekerja semua! Semangat!!" serunya sebelum berbalik untuk memasang tanda 'buka'.

"Yosh!"

--

TBC...

* * *

_A/N : _

_Karyawan Blossoms' Cafe; Teuchi, Ayame, Yamato, Izumo dan Kotetsu. Udah pada tahu kan kelima orang ini? Sedangkan yang dua lagi; Isaribi dan Iwashi Tatami. Isaribi adalah tokoh filler di beberapa episode anime fillernya Naruto, itu lho... yang cewek monster ikan (kayaknya cocok deh dipasangin sama Kisame. Wekekek...). Sedangkan Iwashi, dia itu chunin seperti Izumo, Kotetsu dan Iruka. Pertama muncul waktu ujian chunin dan dia juga anggota tim Shizune bareng Raidou dan Genma. Aku males menghadirkan OC sih, kecuali untuk ortunya Sakura. Gak ada pilihan lain selain membuat OC untuk dua posisi itu.. (sigh) Er... __**ada yang punya ide untuk nama ayahnya Sakura?**__ Silakan kasih masukan via review ya... ngarep mode: on_

_**Tentang alamat... **_

_1). __**Fox street No. 10 untuk rumah Naruto**__. Kenapa? Pasti udah pada ngerti kan? Foxrubah, bijuu-nya Naruto. No. 10, soalnya ultahnya my dear Naruto-kun tanggal 10 Oktober!_

_2). __**Crimson Drive No. 9 untuk rumah Uchiha Sibling**__. Kenapa? Crimson adalah tulisan di cincin Akatsuki Itachi dan No. 9 aku ambil dari ultah Itachi yang tanggal 9 Juni. Kenapa Itachi, bukannya Sasuke? Karena secara teknis rumah yang mereka tinggali adalah milik Itachi, Sasuke hanya numpang._

_3). __**Blossoms Street No. 28 untuk kediaman keluarga Haruno**__. __Ini mah udah jelas banget... Tadinya mau Spring Street, tapi gak enak banget dibacanya... Tahu kan, Haru dari kata Haruno artinya 'Musim Semi'?. 28 dari ultah Sakura tanggal 28 Maret (Hyaaa! deket ultahku!—gak penting)_

_Btw, nulis tentang Iruka kok rasanya deja vu nulis tentang Remus yak? –peluk-peluk Remus-_


	8. Chapter 7

_Akhirnya ujian selesai juga... Ah, pelampiasan dendam nih! Buat yang menunggu update-an fic ini, gomen lama. Udah selesai sampe chapter 14 sih (chapter 15 in progress), tapi baru dipost sampe chapter ini. Abis, males ke warnet sih bo... XD Oke, enjoy deh!_

_---  
_

_Tring!_

Pintu masuk yang berayun terbuka membuat bel di atasnya berbunyi. Keempat orang berseragam yang tengah duduk-duduk di konter langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Pelanggan pertama!" seru Sakura penuh semangat, namun senyumnya segera melorot dari wajahnya ketika dilihatnya siapa yang datang. "Kenapa dia terus sih yang datang pertama kalau aku yang jaga?" keluhnya pada ketiga temannya.

Ketiganya nyengir.

"Kan selalu begitu," kata Isaribi menahan geli melihat tampang gadis pink itu. "Ayo sana, layani mereka!"

"Kau sajalah, Izumo," kata Sakura pada Izumo.

Pria itu langsung memprotes, "Hei, urutannya hari ini kau yang melayani pelanggan pertama, Saku! Giliranku sudah kemarin."

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan di antara para pelayan restoran mungil itu setiap harinya; menggilir siapa yang medapatkan 'kehormatan' menyambut pengunjung pertama. Dan hari ini—hanya di akhir pekan saja—Sakura yang mendapatkan gilirannya. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak begitu senang dengan 'keberuntungan'nya kali ini.

"Ayolah, Izumo, please..." gadis itu memohon.

"Kotetsu saja," Izumo menunjuk Kotetsu yang langsung berkata,

"Aku melayani pelanggan kedua hari ini!" sambar Kotetsu langsung.

Izumo memberinya tatapan memangnya-ada-aturan-seperti-itu pada karibnya. Kotetsu mengangkat bahu.

"Pleaseee..." Sakura melempar _puppy-dog-eyes _andalannya pada Izumo.

Pria itu mengeluh pelan, "Baiklah… baiklah, Nona Haruno," katanya pada akhirnya. Ia lalu beranjak dan meluncur untuk menyambut pelanggan pertama mereka. Notes siap di tangan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Izumo ramah pada kedua orang itu. Yang satunya pria muda berambut cokelat dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahnya, dan yang satunya lagi pemuda dengan kupluk menutupi rambutnya yang pirang, dengan senyum luar biasa lebar di wajahnya.

"Pagi, Sakura!" sapa Naruto ceria sambil melambai ke arah putri pemilik restoran yang masih duduk di konter sementara ayah angkatnya mengikuti Izumo menuju salah satu kursi kosong di dekat jendela.

"Pagi, Naruto," balas Sakura dengan senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. Ia bangkit dari kursi, begitu juga dengan Kotetsu dan Isaribi yang langsung menyambut pengunjung lain yang baru saja datang.

"Aku baru saja joging dengan Pap," beritahu Naruto penuh semangat ketika Sakura mendekat untuk menyambut pelanggan lain.

"Kedengarannya asyik," sahut Sakura datar. "Pagi, Pak Iruka," sapanya pada guru-nya zaman sekolah dasar itu sambil tersenyum sopan ketika ia melewati meja yang ditempati ayah angkat Naruto. "Tumben Anda ikut kemari?"

"Ah, Sakura! Selamat pagi," balas Iruka, membalas senyumnya. "Iya, sekali-sekali kan ingin sarapan di luar bareng anak," ia mengerling Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursi di seberangnya, tengah sibuk membuka-buka buku menu. "Wah, kau sudah jadi gadis sekarang, ya... Rasanya sudah lama sekali..." kekehnya.

Sakura tersipu. Dulu. Dulu sekali waktu dia masih di sekolah dasar, dia sempat naksir-naksiran dengan Pak Gurunya satu itu. Cinta monyet yang tak mungkin, yang selalu membuatnya tertawa sendiri kalau teringat lagi.

"Aku pesan miso ramen spesial porsi besar, ya!" seru Naruto pada Izumo sementara pria itu mencatat di notes-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," pamit Sakura sebelum meluncur lagi. "Selamat pagi!" sapanya ramah pada dua pria paruh baya berpakaian olahraga yang baru saja memasuki restoran.

"Sakura!" gelegar salah satu pria yang berperut besar. "Sepertinya aku jarang melihatmu akhir-akhir ini, nak."

"Tentu saja, sekolah kan sudah dimulai," sahut temannya yang bertubuh jangkung kurus sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Ibumu baik, nak?"

Sakura balas tersenyum, "Ibu baik, Paman. Er... meja yang biasa, kurasa?" tanyanya.

Dan saat berikutnya, ia mengantar kedua pria pelanggan setia restoran mereka ke meja yang biasa mereka tempati kalau dengan berkunjung, meja paling ujung, di dekat sebuah panggung kecil yang biasa dipakai sebagai tempat konser kecil-kecilan Hiroyuki Haruno kalau pria itu pulang. Ayah Sakura memang hobi bermusik dan kerap menghibur pengunjung restoran mereka dengan memberikan _live music_ bersama beberapa temannya kalau ia sedang tidak bertugas.

Setelah mencatat pesanan kedua tamunya, Sakura segera meluncur ke arah jendela kecil yang menghubungkan dengan bagian dapur untuk menyerahkan catatan pesanan pada Iwashi. Kemudian ia mendekati konter tempat Ayame sedang mengelap gelas.

"Ayame, aku minta kopi dong. Gawat nih, aku ngantuk. Gara-gara semalaman nonton sampai lewat malam dengan Ibu."

"Bukannya itu ritual akhir pekanmu dengan Ino, ya?" tanya Ayame sambil menuang secangkir kopi untuk Sakura.

"Iya sih... Thanks," Sakura menerima kopi dari Ayame dan menyeruputnya.

"Tidak seenak _Latte _buatan Yamato sih..." keluh Ayame, namun cepat disela Sakura.

"Gak gak... buatanmu gak kalah enak kok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di konter dan menegakkan diri ketika dua orang ibu-ibu yang membawa kantung belanjaan mendekat dan duduk di kursi konter, memesan dua kopi dan roti isi pada Ayame.

Sakura menoleh ketika bel pintu berbunyi lagi, bersiap meluncur. Tapi manusia yang baru saja muncul di pintu membuat gerakannya terhenti. Ia mengeluh—lagi.

Sasuke Uchiha bersama seorang pria dengan rambut panjang yang diikat longgar di tengkuknya, yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Kakaknya, yang Sakura ingat bernama Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Ngapain si sombong itu kemari? pikirnya sebal. Gadis itu jelas masih marah pada Sasuke atas kejadian hari sebelumnya. Lalu ia melirik teman-temannya penuh harap, tapi kemudian langsung kecewa ketika dilihatnya Izumo, Kotetsu dan Isaribi, ketiganya sibuk mencatat dan mengantar pesanan.

Ia menghela napas berat. Terpaksa...

Gadis itu meluncur menuju meja yang baru saja ditempati kakak beradik Uchiha, tepat di sudut dekat jendela, tak jauh dari meja Naruto dan ayahnya. Ia berhenti di sampingnya. "Selamat pagi. Mau pesan apa?" sapanya, mencoba ramah.

Pria yang lebih tua, kakak Sasuke, mendongak. Mata hitamnya melebar ketika melihat Sakura. "Lho? Kamu yang di sekolah waktu itu, kan?" tanyanya. "Sakura?"

"Eh? I-Iya..." sahut Sakura, sedikit terkejut pria itu masih mengingatnya. Biasanya kan cowok ganteng sering lupa nama orang saking seringnya bertemu gadis-gadis baru. Maka Sakura memberinya senyum ramah sebagai bentuk penghargaannya.

Sasuke juga sudah mendongak dari menu yang sedang dibuka-bukanya, seringai kecil menghiasi wajah dinginnya ketika ia menatap Sakura. "Ah, jadi kau pelayan di sini, ya?" tanyanya.

"Yap," tukas Sakura dengan nada menantang. Ia tidak menyukai nada merendahkan dari suara Sasuke. "Mau pesan apa, Sasuke?"

"Hei, Sakura," suara Itachi membuat Sakura berpaling lagi padanya, "kau bisa merekomendasikan sesuatu untukku di sini? Menu sarapannya kelihatannya enak-enak semua..." ucapnya bingung sendiri.

"Mau sarapan yang seperti apa? Yang manis atau jenis roti atau omelet?" Sakura balik bertanya sopan.

"Apa saja sih... tapi aku ingin yang sehat," kata Itachi, membalik lagi halamannya.

"Yang sehat, ya? Hmm... coba kulihat..." Sakura menunduk memandang buku menu yang diulurkan Itachi padanya, membolak-baliknya. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini. Roti gandum panggang dengan telur, daging asap dan sayuran. Dijamin sehat!" katanya sambil menunjukkan salah satu menu sarapan di buku menu pada Itachi.

"Kelihatannya memang begitu," kekeh Itachi. "Ya sudah, aku pesan itu saja. Minumnya kopi pahit saja, ya."

"Baiklah..." Sakura mencatat di notes-nya.

"Hei, Pelayan," suara Sasuke membuat Sakura mendelik padanya. Ia bisa melihat Itachi melempar pandang menegur pada adiknya, namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya karena saat berikutnya ia berkata, masih dengan nada merendahkan seperti yang biasanya digunakannya kalau bicara dengan orang-orang di sekolah, "Aku mau omelet dengan ekstra tomat. Tidak Manis—aku benci makanan manis. Minumnya kopi juga. Diberi gula, tapi jangan terlalu manis. Jelas?"

"Baik!" geram Sakura. Menekankan pulpennya agak terlalu keras di atas notesnya, membuat kertas itu sedikit berkerut. "Ada lagi?"

"Tidak. Sebaiknya cepat, kami tidak suka menunggu," ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menutup buku menunya.

Sakura cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan emosi. Ia khawatir kalau terlalu lama di sana ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menonjok hidung cowok itu sampai patah. Dan itu jelas buruk untuk reputasi restoran keluarganya.

"Sasuke! Jangan bersikap seenaknya seperti itu bisa tidak sih?" tegur Itachi.

Sasuke mencibirnya. Itachi menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sementara itu, Sakura melesat menuju jendela dapur. Kali ini Yamato yang menerima catatan pesanannya.

"Baik-baik saja, Sakura? Pagi-pagi sudah cemberut begitu?" tanya Yamato yang rupanya menyadari ekspresi sebal Sakura. Ia menatap khawatir pada gadis itu.

"'Tau tuh! Sebel!" geram Sakura. "Cowok yang aku ceritakan kemarin. Dia datang dengan kakaknya! Kakaknya sih baik, tapi dia... uuurgh..." ia menggeram lagi, lalu memijit pelipisnya, "dia membuat kepalaku seperti mau pecah, tahu!"

Yamato tertawa kecil, "Ya sudah, jangan dihiraukan," katanya seraya menunduk membaca catatan pesanannya, lalu mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah melesat untuk mengerjakan pesanannya.

Kemudian Sakura meluncur keluar ruangan untuk menyiapkan kopi pesanan bersama Ayame. "Dua kopi," beritahunya pada gadis berambut cokelat itu, "satu pahit, satu tidak terlalu manis."

Ayame dengan cekatan mengeluarkan dua cangkir porselen berwarna krem dan menuangkan kopi yang masih mengepul ke dalamnya. Ia menambahkan satu sendok teh gula pada salah satu cangkir dan mengoceknya. "_Bad mood_, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.." Sakura menghirup sisa kopinya yang tadi, menghabiskannya dalam beberapa teguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan Uchiha bersaudara sudah siap. Sakura menempatkannya ke dalam satu baki dan meluncur hati-hati ke arah meja mereka. "Roti gandum panggang dan omelet dengan ekstra tomat," ucapnya sambil meletakkan piring pesanan di depan masing-masing. "Dua kopi..." ia meletakkan kopinya.

Sakura mengangguk sopan ketika Itachi mengucapkan terimakasih sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa—peduli apa?—lalu beranjak dari sana. Baru beberapa bangku ia menjauh, Sasuke memanggilnya, "Oi, pelayan!"

Sakura menghela napas, lalu berbalik. "Ya?"

"Kau ganti kopi ini," kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah, "terlalu manis."

Sakura membelalak padanya sebelum akhirnya menyambar cangkir yang diulurkan Sasuke. "Baik," geramnya, lalu membawa cangkir itu kembali pada Ayame. "Katanya kopinya terlalu manis, Aya," ia memberitahu gadis itu.

Ayame mengernyit. "Masa sih?" ia mencicipi kopi itu dan kernyitannya bertambah dalam. "Tidak manis kok..." tapi kemudian ia tetap mengeluarkan cangkir baru dan menuang kopinya, lalu menambahkan gula dengan takaran lebih sedikit dari yang tadi sebelum menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Tapi rupanya Sakura harus bolak-balik tiga kali lagi setelah itu. Sasuke terus saja mengeluh kopinya terlalu manis. Hal ini jelas saja membuat Sakura jengkel setengah mati. Gadis itu nyaris membuat cangkir porselen itu pecah saat ia meletakkannya dengan kekuatan agak berlebihan ke konter untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil mendesis, mengomeli Sasuke.

"Orang itu maunya apa sih?" kali ini Izumo yang berkata sebal sambil mendelik pada punggung Sasuke.

"Bocah sok seperti itu harusnya ditelikung saja biar kapok!" timpal Kotetsu, sama geramnya. "Sini, biar aku yang urus," ia mengambil cangkir yang baru diambil Ayame yang nyaris menangis. Kotetsu menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir dan mengambil—garam dan merica. Menuangnya banyak-banyak ke dalam cangkir kopi. Senyum jahil terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Kotetsu!" Ayame berseru kaget seraya melempar pandang tidak setuju pada pria itu.

"Ssst... kau diam saja, Aya," Izumo menepuk bahu gadis itu. Seringai di wajahnya sama dengan seringai Kotetsu—jahil.

"Kotetsu..." kata Sakura lemas, "kau bisa membahayakan restoran ini, tahu!"

"Ini tidak akan membahayakan siapa-siapa, termasuk pencernaannya, Sakura," katanya sambil mengedik ke arah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum geli sementara tangannya sibuk mengocek ramuan kopinya. "Ini," ia menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima cangkirnya dengan ragu-ragu. Sebagian dirinya tidak setuju, tapi sebagian yang lain berpendapat kalau Sasuke layak menerima pelajaran sesekali. Ia menatap Kotetsu bimbang.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang tanggungjawab!" Kotetsu meyakinkan sembari menepuk dadanya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, ya..." kata Sakura akhirnya. Ia membawa cangkir kopi ala Kotetsu ke meja Sasuke diikuti pandangan ketiga pegawainya.

Izumo dan Kotetsu mengawasi dari konter bersama Ayame ketika Sakura meletakkan kopi itu di meja pemesannya. Keduanya gemetar menahan tawa sementara Ayame menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Tak lama kemudian—

"AAARGH!!! KOPI MACAM APA INI!!!" teriakan keras Sasuke membuat kepala semua orang di sana menoleh. Pemuda itu menyembur, terbatuk-batuk. Kopi membasahi bagian depan pakaiannya.

Izumo dan Kotetsu ber-_high five_ penuh kemenangan. Keduanya terbahak-bahak sebelum sambitan lap kotor mampir ke kepala mereka dengan ganasnya.

"Oi!" dengking Izumo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Isaribi, apa-apaan sih kau?!" Kotetsu membelalak pada Isaribi yang tampak luar biasa marah.

Isaribi memicingkan matanya menatap kedua rekannya yang jahil itu, kedua tangan di pinggul. "Apa-apaan? Kalian berdua yang apa-apaan, dasar bego! Kita semua bisa kena masalah, tahu!!" omelnya.

Kedua pria itu mengacuhkannya, memutar-mutar mata mereka, membuat gadis itu tambah jengkel.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Ayame sebelum Isaribi mulai ngomel-ngomel lagi. "Kalian berdua, ada pelanggan datang lagi tuh..." katanya pada Izumo dan Kotetsu yang langsung melesat pergi sambil masih terkekeh-kekeh. Senyum keduanya terlalu lebar ketika mereka menyambut pelanggan yang baru datang.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!" Sasuke meneriaki Sakura yang setengah mati menahan tawa, mempertahankan ekspresinya tetap dingin.

"Lho, benar kan?" sahutnya membela diri, "Kau bilang kau benci makanan manis. Jadi kubawakan yang asin!"

Ia mengerling Itachi takut-takut. Khawatir pria itu marah karena ia telah mengerjai adiknya. Tapi nyatanya Itachi malah tersenyum geli padanya. Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang memerah saking marahnya.

"Kau..." desis Sasuke penuh ancaman. Namun sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Isaribi datang menyelamatkan suasana. Gadis itu meletakkan secangkir kopi baru di meja Sasuke dengan botol kecil berisi gula.

"Ini kopi pesanan Anda. Silakan takar sendiri gulanya. Maafkan kelalaian kami..." kemudian ia meminta diri sambil mengamit lengan Sakura, membawanya menjauh dari sana. "Izumo dan Kotetsu benar-benar sialan," gerutunya sebal, memelototi kedua pria yang tengah mencatat pesanan untuk serombongan besar mahasiswa, "nanti biar kuadukan mereka pada Azami."

"Jangan!" cegah Sakura, tak bisa menahan cengiran. "Yang tadi itu brilian, Isaribi, sungguh. Jangan adukan mereka pada ibu, ya... Please?"

Isaribi memandang Sakura dengan dahi berkerut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Yah... terserah kau sajalah, Sakura," lalu ia melesat untuk membereskan piring-piring kotor dari meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan.

"Hei, Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ketika ia merasakan ada yang menangkap lengannya. "Naruto?"

Naruto telah beranjak dari kursinya. Kupluknya sudah dilepas, menampakkan rambut pirang berantakannya yang agak basah. Sakura bisa mencium bau ramen menguar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang itu di sini?" Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah punggung Sasuke, menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Oh, dia hanya sarapan," jawab Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto pada lengannya. "Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang, Naruto?"

Naruto melepaskan lengan Sakura, mengernyit curiga. "Benarkah? Tapi kulihat dia terus-terusan memanggilmu ke mejanya," katanya gusar sambil menatap Sakura. "Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya—er..." Sakura balas menatap Naruto. Kerutan samar munjul di kedua alisnya. "Kenapa juga aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," sahut Naruto. Sakura terkejut mendengar nada suaranya saat itu. Ia belum pernah mendengar Naruto bicara dengan nada serius seperti itu. "Kalian berdua—sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sakura menatapnya bingung. Ada apa sih dengan Naruto?

Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. "Kau selalu memperhatikannya di sekolah. Dan sekarang—"

"Ooh!" Sakura akhirnya mengerti mengapa pemuda di depannya ini begitu gusar. Dia mungkin... cemburu? "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Naruto. Kami tidak ada apa-apa. Dan aku sama sekali tidak _selalu memperhatikannya _di sekolah. Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan—Hei!"

Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Naruto bergerak mendekati meja Sasuke. Gadis itu buru-buru mengejarnya. "Naruto! Kau mau ap—" namun sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mencapai meja Sasuke.

"Kau!" hardik Naruto sambil menuding Sasuke. Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu mendongak dari omeletnya yang sudah hampir habis, menatap Naruto. "Kau mau apa di sini?"

Mata hitamnya menyipit sebelum ia menjawab dengan nada sedingin es, "Kukira ini tempat umum dan siapa pun berhak datang kemari termasuk aku. Oh, aku ingat kau. Kau pecundang yang kukalahkan di pelajaran olahraga tempo hari, kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum sinis. "Idiot yang selalu kena marah guru di kelas?"

"Sasuke!" tegur Itachi.

"Tutup mulutmu breng—"

"Naruto, cukup!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto yang sepertinya hendak memukul Sasuke. "Kularang kau membuat keributan di restoranku!" katanya tegas.

"Tapi, Sakura—"

"Kubilang hentikan," Sakura menarik Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke. "Tolong jangan buat masalah di sini, Naruto."

"Tapi dia—"

"Aku tahu dia membuatmu jengkel," sela Sakura tak sabar. "Tapi bisa kan, kau menahan dirimu sekali ini?"

Naruto baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, namun mengurungkan niatnya. Membuat Sakura marah adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan terjadi sekarang. "Baiklah. Sori," katanya akhirnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum ragu. "Hei, kau mau tidak keluar denganku hari ini? Kita bisa nonton dan—"

"Setelah kau nyaris membuat keributan di sini?" sahut Sakura sambil menghela napas, "kurasa tidak..." dan ia pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak kecewa.

Naruto kembali ke mejanya dengan lesu, menghenyakkan diri di kursinya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Iruka, menatap putranya itu penuh khawatir. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Tak ada apa-apa, Pap," jawabnya lesu.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Iruka setelah membayar tagihan pada Izumo.

"Yeah," dengan langkah gontai, Naruto mengikuti ayah angkatnya meninggalkan restoran.

Sementara itu di meja kakak beradik Uchiha, Itachi sedang menguliahi adiknya.

"...bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan teman kalau caramu bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke!" Itachi mengakhiri ceramahnya dengan helaan napas panjang.

Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya.

"Dasar keras kepala!" Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

---

TBC...

---

_A/N : _

_Aaargh! Apa-apaan chapter ini?! Sakuranya terlalu He__rmione, Sasuke terlalu Draco, Izumo dan Kotetsu terlalu Fred dan George dan... Naruto... er... terlalu Ron? hihi... _

_Yang ngusulin nama ayahnya Sakura, gomen gak dipake. Abis, asa gak pas sih... Nama Hiroyuki itu aku ambil dari nama salah satu aktor yang berperan sebagi Nephrite, salah satu dari Shitennou (empat pengawal Prince Endymion) di live action-nya Sailor Moon --yang suka SM pasti tau lah...--, Hiroyuki Matsumoto. Hiroyuki Haruno lumayan pas kan? hehe... XD Ketahuan nih, fans-nya Sailor Moon. I luv Shitennou, abis ganteng-ganteng sih... gak kalah sama pangerannya. Apalagi si Jadeite. Kyaaa!!! -dikepruks-_

_Btw, aku baru kena musibah nih. hiks... ATM-ku tercinta 'ketelen' mesin ATM!! Tidaaaak!!!  
_

_Pelampiasan stress. Makannya gaje…Tambah stress, tambah gaje… -sigh- Gomenasai ne... _


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Konoha High...**_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Segera saja semua anak membereskan buku-buku mereka sementara Ibu Guru Yuuhi mengumumkan bahwa praktikum Biologi pertama untuk semester itu akan diadakan dua hari lagi dan nama-nama kelompok sudah bisa dilihat di papan pengumuman.

Ekor mata Sakura tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya di deretan paling belakang. Cowok itu menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu dan langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa menoleh-noleh lagi. Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Memangnya aku peduli? pikir Sakura kesal. Tiga hari sudah lewat sejak insiden kopi ajaib di Blossoms' Cafe dan sejak saat itu sepertinya jarak yang tercipta antara cowok baru itu dengannya semakin jauh. Namun seperti yang dipikirkannya—peduli apa?

Tapi ini benar-benar menyebalkan, batin Sakura lagi sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Belum lagi sebulan sekolah dimulai, tapi sudah ada saja kejadian menjengkelkan seperti ini. Anak-anak baru itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Semester menyebalkan. Tahun menyebalkan. Sakura menghela napas, panjang dan lelah. Kalau saja ada Ino, dia pasti tidak akan merasa sekacau ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, dia terpaksa harus puas hanya dengan bertelepon dengan sahabatnya itu.

_Geez, Ino, cepatlah kembali... _

"Hei, Sakura!" tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menghentikan gerakan menjejalkan buku ke dalam ransel. Ia menoleh dan mendapati cowok berambut pirang berantakan sudah berdiri di sisi mejanya, tersenyum lebar.

_Dan mau apa lagi cowok ini?_

"Naruto," balas Sakura setengah hati, melanjutkan kegiatannya menjejalkan buku lalu mengancing ranselnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku ya?" Naruto bertanya ragu-ragu. Senyumnya sedikit meluntur.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat, meskipun dari nada suaranya menyiratkan sebaliknya.

"Oh, kau pasti masih marah padaku, kan?" desak Naruto, "kau tak pandai berbohong, Sakura."

"Terserah deh!" Sakura menukas, menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahu dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Naruto mengikutinya.

"Dengar, aku mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuat onar di _BloCaf_. Aku hanya..." kata-katanya terputus saat Sakura menyelanya,

"Cemburu?!" Sakura berbalik, menghadapi Naruto yang bertampang cemas. "Dengar, aku sudah bilang aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke, kalau itu benar-benar mengganggumu, Naruto. Jadi _please, _berhentilah menggangguku. Oke?"

"Tapi—"

"Naruto!" potong Sakura. Ia menggeram lelah, memijat pelipisnya. "Kadang-kadang kau bisa sangat keterlaluan, kau tahu tidak?" ujarnya pelan sambil menatap cowok di depannya itu. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mencegahmu. Kau menyukaiku atau tidak, itu hakmu. Tapi perhatianmu yang terlalu berlebihan itu membuatku capek. Kenapa kita tidak berteman biasa saja seperti dulu sih?"

"Sakura..."

"Sori, aku sedang buru-buru," sela Sakura seraya berbalik pergi, tapi sekali lagi Naruto menahan tangannya. "Ada apa lagi sih?"

Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya. Mendengar penuturan gadis itu barusan membuatnya sedikit terguncang juga. Memang sih, dulu mereka pernah berteman cukup akrab, mengingat Naruto juga dekat dengan Ino, sahabat Sakura. Tapi sejak setahun yang lalu, saat Naruto mulai memproklamirkan 'cinta-abadi'nya pada Sakura, gadis itu malah menjauh darinya. Dan sepertinya hal itulah yang kini mengganggunya.

"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya, memaksakan senyum. "Kau mau kan, memaafkanku?"

Sakura menatapnya beberapa saat, menimbang-nimbang. Tapi agaknya tampang memelas Naruto membuatnya tidak tega. Ia tahu Naruto tidak bermaksud jahat padanya dan cowok itu sebenarnya cukup baik juga...

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto," katanya pada akhirnya membuat Naruto lega bukan kepalang. Cengirannya yang biasa menggembang di wajahnya.

"Kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Naruto kemudian saat mereka sudah bergerak lagi, menggabungkan diri dengan kerumunan anak-anak yang memenuhi koridor.

Namun sebelum Sakura sempat menjawabnya, ia mendengar suara lain memanggilnya. Suara anak perempuan. Ia menoleh, melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata sedang melambai padanya dari samping papan pengumuman bersama serombongan besar gadis-gadis _cheers._

"Sakura! Kita satu kelompok!" serunya.

"Oke!" Sakura balas melambai padanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu kembali menoleh pada Naruto. "Aku tidak ke kantin, Naruto. Sori, aku ada perlu lain. Bye..."

Sebelum Naruto sempat membalas, Sakura sudah melesat pergi dan menghilang di belokan menuju koridor perpustakaan.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sebuah tepukan yang cukup keras membuat Naruto sedikit terhuyung.

"Kiba! Sakit tahu!" Naruto menggosok-gosok bahunya yang terasa agak panas sambil memelototi temannya yang tertawa-tawa itu.

"Baru ditolak lagi, eh?" ledek Kiba.

"Berisik kau!" tukas Naruto sebal.

---

Sakura berhenti sejenak ketika ia sudah berbelok ke koridor menuju perpustakaan yang lebih lengang dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasa agak tidak enak juga pada Naruto, tapi kalau ia tidak bicara seperti itu, selamanya Naruto tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya. Naruto kan bebal sekali.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, berharap ke depannya akan ada perubahan. Kalau Naruto masih saja bersikap menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya, itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Menepis perasaan tidak enak itu, Sakura melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

_Astaga! Sudah jam segini!_

Ino berjanji akan meneleponnya lagi sepuluh menit setelah jam istirahat dan sekarang sudah lima menit lewat. Sakura masih punya waktu lima menit lagi untuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan sebelum Ino menelepon. Ia harus bergegas.

Setelah mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, Sakura langsung melesat menuju lokernya untuk mengambil bekal makan siang. Hari itu ia sengaja membawa bekal karena pastilah akan sangat berisik kalau ia menerima telepon Ino di kantin yang selalu ramai itu. Lalu segera melesat ke arah tangga menuju atap sekolah, tempat ia dan Ino biasa sering curhat-curhatan tanpa diganggu.

Ia terkejut ketika mendapati pintu menuju atap sedikit terbuka, lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia mendengar suara-suara dari luar. Sudah ada orang di sana. Murni didorong rasa penasaran tentang siapa orang yang sudah mendahuluinya, Sakura mengintip. Dan ia terkesiap ketika melihat mereka.

Duduk memunggunginya, Sasuke Uchiha bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang. Mereka sedang mengobrol akrab...

---

"...tidak berubah," ujar si gadis dengan nada lembut. Di pangkuannya tergeletak kotak makan siang yang sudah setengah dimakan.

"Aku sudah dengar bagian itu, Hinata," sahut Sasuke setelah menelan potongan sandwich tuna saus tomat-nya. Matanya menerawang. "Kau terus saja bilang begitu sejak aku pindah kemari."

"Karena memang seperti itu adanya, Sasuke," tutur Hinata, memiringkan kepalanya dengan anggun untuk menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "kau belum berubah sama sekali."

Sasuke menoleh. Mereka bertatapan sekarang. Mata gadis itu mengebornya, seolah sedang membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sasuke kembali merasakan perasaan gundah itu lagi, namun kali ini ia tidak memalingkan wajah melainkan membalas tatapannya. Biarkan Hinata membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Lalu ia tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya diberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Memang," ujarnya. "Aku belum berubah termasuk..." Hinata tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah. Sasuke tampak gusar. "Kenapa?" tuntutnya.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku," kata Hinata tanpa memandang Sasuke. "Aku bicara tentang sikapmu. Kenapa kau masih tidak bisa bersikap ramah pada yang lain dan—"

"Kau dengarannya seperti Itachi," sela Sasuke sambil berpaling, menekuni lagi makan siangnya. Biasanya ia akan kesal sekali kalau ada yang menyinggung-nyinggung soal masalahnya yang satu itu, tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa kesal pada gadis manis yang duduk di sampingnya ini. "Hinata, soal tadi—"

"Tidak. Tapi kuharap kau melupakannya saja," sela Hinata cepat, masih menolak memandang Sasuke, melainkan memandang tangan mungilnya yang memainkan serbet putih yang membungkus kotak makan siangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke gusar sambil menatap gadis itu. "Apa ini tentang kakak?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap awan putih yang berarak perlahan di atas mereka, matanya menerawang. "Bukan begitu. Kakak Itachi sudah sudah menjadi masa lalu untukku. Aku sudah menyerah lama sebelum ini. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Lantas?"

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya tidak bisa. Dan sayang sekali kau tidak bisa memaksaku..."

"Neji melarangmu," tukas Sasuke. Itu jelas pernyataan, bukan bertanyaan.

"Jangan bawa-bawa kak Neji dalam masalah ini, Sasuke. Dia tidak ada hubungannya..." nada suara Hinata sedikit meninggi ketika ia akhirnya menoleh memandang Sasuke. "Ah, sudahlah..."

Sasuke baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, namun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin ribut-ribut saat itu, terlebih dengan Hinata. Maka mereka terdiam beberapa saat sementara Sasuke menghabiskan sandwich-nya. Hinata menyerahkan kotaknya pada Sasuke sebelum mengambil semangkuk ramen mengepul di sampingnya. Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Sejak kapan kau suka ramen?" tanyanya heran.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Sejak aku tahu kalau ramen itu enak," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan sumpit dari bungkusnya. "Kau mau?"

"Terimakasih," tolak Sasuke. Ia memilih mengambil sepotong sandwich lagi dari kotak makan Hinata.

"Apa ada orang lain?" tanya Sasuke selang beberapa lama.

Hinata menurunkan sumpitnya. "Kita tidak akan membicarakan ini, Sasuke," ujarnya lembut, namun dengan nada mengakhiri pembicaraan. Sasuke tidak memaksanya.

Diam lagi.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kalau memang kau tidak mau menerima tawaranku... tidak, jangan menyela dulu... aku hanya penasaran soal ini." Ia terdiam lagi. Ditatapnya gadis di depannya dalam-dalam. "Kenapa selama ini kau mau... menemaniku di sini... membawakan makan siang untukku?"

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?" ujar Hinata, membalas tatapan Sasuke yang tampak bingung. "Karena kau adalah temanku. Aku akan terus mendampingimu sampai kau bisa beradaptasi dengan Konoha, dengan sekolah ini. Itu saja, tidak lebih dari itu..." ia buru-buru menambahkan melihat gelagat Sasuke yang hendak menyelanya.

Entah mengapa, ada kekecewaan tersirat di mata kelam Sasuke. Jawaban Hinata sepertinya tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Ia berpaling. "Begitu. Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku tidak perlu beradaptasi. Supaya kau tidak meninggalkanku..." gumamnya.

"Itulah mengapa aku selalu berkata kau tidak berubah. Kau masih bersikap kekanakan, Sasuke..."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan padamu..." Hinata menggeleng sedih sambil menghela napas panjang. Lalu kembali menekuni ramennya.

---

"Ups!" bisik Sakura tertahan sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan, mencoba tidak membuat suara.

Oh, wow! Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak pernah kelihatan di mana-mana pada jam istirahat. Rupanya di sinilah cowok baru menyebalkan itu menghabiskan waktunya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut.

Bukan.

Melainkan orang yang bersama dengannya. Oh, siapa yang akan menyangka cowok sok dan menyebalkan seperti dia bisa dekat dengan gadis semanis dan sependiam Hinata Hyuuga? Sasuke dan Hinata. Ya, ampun... Seperti membayangkan seorang pawang yang berhasil menaklukkan singa paling ganas, pikir Sakura hiperbolis.

Dan... ow, sepertinya baru saja ada yang ditolak.

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika dirasakannya ponsel di saku jeans-nya bergetar. Sakura merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel-nya. Nama Ino tertera di layar. Gadis itu bergegas menuruni tangga, mencari tempat yang cukup lengang sebelum mengangkatnya.

"_Sakura! Sori telat nelpon! Tadi dipanggil pelatih..."_

---

TBC...

---

_Sengaja ngupdate cepat. Gemes sendiri dengan alur yang sangat lambat. Tapi suer deh, masuk chapter 10 or 11 akan masuk intinya. Sekarang lagi mencoba membangun konflik. Chapter ini agak pendek...Chapter selanjutnya lebih pendek lagi karena dibagi dua... –sigh-_

_Btw, sory kalo deskrip-nya jelek. Lagi susah bikin deskrip nih!_

_Thanks sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini –peluk-peluk reviewers-ku tercinta sekaligus. Gak banyak, jadi kayaknya muat satu pelukan. Hihi...XD-_

_Ganbatte!!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hari kamis pagi, hampir sama dengan hari-hari awal musim gugur lainnya, gelap dan mendung. Angin dingin yang bertiup cukup kencang terasa mengigit kulit. Flu mewabah di mana-mana. Belum lagi ramalan cuaca yang menyebutkan bahwa hujan berbadai akan menerpa Konoha dalam beberapa hari ke depan tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik.

Namun cuaca buruk itu tidak lantas melunturkan semangat dia. Dengan tubuh terbungkus rapat jaket tebal dan topi wol yang menahan udara dingin, ia tetap mengayuh sepedanya ke sekolah.

Bersenandung kecil, ia memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat favoritnya di lapangan parkir sepeda di Konoha High, tepat di bawah pohon birch besar. Belum banyak yang datang rupanya, karena lapangan parkir khusus murid itu masih cukup lengang. Ia mengunci sepedanya dan menuju gedung sekolahnya dengan berlari-lari kecil.

Yah, Naruto Uzumaki memang tidak pernah kehilangan semangat. Tidak peduli apapun yang telah terjadi hari sebelumnya.

"Oi, Naruto!" suara seseorang memanggilnya di kejauhan membuat cowok itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Lee!" sapanya cerah pada senior sekaligus rekan setimnya di klub sepakbola, Rock Lee.

"Pagi," jawab Lee tak kalah semangat ketika pemuda yang selalu berpakaian hijau—hari ini kostumnya jeans hitam dipadu sweater tebal hijau lumut—itu mendekat. Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju gedung bercat merah itu. "Sudah dengar berita dari Pak Guru Maito?" tanyanya ketika mereka menaiki undakan depan. Lee mendorong pintu kaca itu membuka dan mereka melangkah masuk ke koridor depan yang masih lengang.

"Berita apa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Lee tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putih mengilap sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kita akan ada pertandingan sepak bola melawan tim dari Iwa bulan depan!"

"Oooh!!" Naruto membelalakkan mata. "Kukira tim kita akan vakum selama Temujin mengikuti Kejuaraan di Ame!"

Lee menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis, "Mana semangatmu, Naruto?! Tentu saja ketidakhadiran kapten tidak lantas membuat tim kita loyo, kan? Aku sudah memberitahu Temujin dan dia setuju kita bertanding tanpa dia." Lee mendorong pintu depan membuka dan melanjutkan, "Lagipula ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan. Oh, tapi bukan berarti kita meremehkan tim lawan! Tim Iwa sangat hebat, tentu saja. Kita tidak boleh lengah!"

"Kau benar," timpal Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kapan kita mulai latihan?"

"Kalau itu belum ditentukan," kata Lee, tampak berpikir. "Kita belum mengumumkan pada anak-anak lain. Tapi lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?"

"Yeah, tentu saja," sahut Naruto bersemangat. Rasanya ia sudah kangen sekali berlaga di lapangan hijau. Tapi kemudian ia menjadi ragu sendiri. Ia merasa bukan yang terhebat di klub. Pemuda itu ragu akan terpilih menjadi tim inti. Dan rupanya kekhawatirannya tercermin di wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir!" kata Lee sambil menepuk bahu adik kelasnya itu. "Kalau kau berusaha pasti akan terpilih di tim inti. Aku sudah melihatmu bermain sejak di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Aku tahu kau bakal hebat!"

"Oh, thanks," Naruto merasa semangatnya kembali terangkat. Lee memang sangat ahli dalam hal mengobarkan semangat orang. Naruto tidak ragu menyebutnya sebagai orator sejati.

"Sampai ketemu di lapangan nanti siang, Naruto!" Lee menepuk bahu Naruto saat mereka sampai di belokan.

"Sampai ketemu," balas Naruto, tersenyum pada seniornya itu sebelum Lee menuju ke koridor loker untuk kelas tiga di lantai atas sementara ia sendiri menuju lokernya.

Seperti di luar, ternyata koridor loker pagi itu belum terlalu banyak orang. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang sudah datang dan sibuk mengaduk-aduk loker masing-masing, menyusun buku-buku, atau... mojok. Memanfaatkan waktu sebelum masuk kelas untuk berduaan bersama pasangan. Entah mengapa, melihat mereka selalu membuatnya jengkel—atau iri? Terutama pada dua orang yang kini sedang berkencan tepat di depan lokernya.

Naruto berdehem keras, tapi sepertinya dua orang itu tidak mendengar. Mereka terus saja asyik bercengkerama. "Sori, kalian menghalangi lokerku!" geramnya sambil menepuk bahu si cowok keras. Cowok itu menoleh, tampak terganggu.

"Apa?"

"Kalian," Naruto menunjuk hidung si cowok, kemudian gadis di sebelahnya, "menghalangi lokerku," ia menunjuk loker di belakang mereka.

"Oh!" seru si cowok, nyengir. "Sori." Ia buru-buru menarik ceweknya yang terkikik-kikik dari sana. Mereka menghilang di belokan, mungkin mencari tempat lain untuk berduaan.

"Dasar!" gerutu Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala sebelum ia membuka kombinasi kunci lokernya. Ia mengumpat keras ketika sebuah bola sepak terjatuh dari bagian atas lokernya, tepat mengenai kepalanya. Naruto buru-buru mengambil bolanya sebelum menggelinding lebih jauh dan menjejalkannya kembali ke dalam lokernya yang luar biasa berantakan—Ia memang jarang sekali membereskan isi lokernya, bahkan nyaris tidak pernah kalau saja Sakura tidak menegurnya suatu hari karena mencium bau tidak sedap dari loker bermasalah itu ("Aku curiga ada tikus yang terjepit di sana dan mati kehabisan napas," kata Sakura saat itu.).

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mengabaikan barang-barang yang campur aduk berantakan di dalam lokernya dan memandang jadwal yang ditempelnya di bagian pintu. "Hmm... Kamis... Sejarah Dunia... Kebudayaan..." ia membaca. "_Boring_..." keluhnya, lalu mulai mencari buku-bukunya di tumpukan barang. Sepuluh menit penuh dihabiskannya untuk mengobrak-abrik lokernya sebelum menemukan buku yang diperlukannya di tumpukan paling bawah.

"Oh, bagus sekali," keluhnya lagi. Naruto menghabiskan lima menit berikutnya mencoba menarik keluar bukunya. Nampaknya buku itu tersangkut sesuatu di dalam. Habis sabar, ia menyentak bukunya dengan paksa. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengeluarkan bukunya. Tapi rupanya ia tidak hanya menarik keluar bukunya, tapi hampir seluruh isi lokernya ikut keluar, tumpah ruah ke lantai, menyebabkan bunyi berdebam yang bergaung di sepanjang koridor. Kepala semua anak di sana otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto mengumpat keras.

"Sori-sori... salahku..." seru Naruto, mengatasi gelak tawa anak-anak. Ia buru-buru mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya. Menggerutu sendiri ketika menyadari tidak ada seorangpun yang berminat membantunya. Mereka lebih tertarik menonton Naruto merangkak di koridor, memunguti barangnya yang menebarkan diri ke segala arah. Gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sepasang sepatu kets putih berhenti di depannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati si pemilik sepatu berukuran mungil itu memeluk bola sepak miliknya.

"B-bolamu m-menggelinding, N-naruto..." suara lembut milik Hinata Hyuuga memberitahunya.

"Ah, Hinata. Trims." Naruto hendak mengambil bolanya dari tangan gadis itu, tapi Hinata tidak menyerahkannya dan malah ikut berlutut.

"B-biar aku bantu..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Eh, tidak usah. Sudah hampir selesai kok," kata Naruto cepat-cepat ketika gadis itu mulai mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang masih tercecer di lantai.

"Tidak a-apa-apa kok," sahut Hinata tanpa memandang Naruto. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang putih susu, senyum tipis tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya ketika ia memunguti buku-buku milik Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Yeah. Trims kalau begitu, Hina..." ujarnya seraya memperhatikan Hinata di depannya, menyusun buku-bukunya dalam tiga tumpukan rapi, memisahkan diktat dari buku catatan, juga mengurutkannya berdasarkan mata pelajaran, sosial dipisahkan dari eksak. Sementara ia sediri meraup barang-barang lain yang masih tercecer asal saja dan menjejalkannya di bagian bawah lokernya.

"Ini b-buku untuk pelajaran hari ini," Hinata menyerahkan diktat Sejarah Dunia dan Kebudayaan pada Naruto, masih tidak memandangnya, melainkan memandang tangannya sendiri sebelum kembali mengambilkan tumpukan buku-buku Naruto yang lain.

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku saja yang masukkan," kata Naruto ketika Hinata mulai menyusunkan buku-bukunya di dalam lokernya. Ia cepat-cepat memasukkan buku-nya ke dalam tas dan bergegas membantu gadis itu. "Aduh, kau ini repot-repot saja," ujarnya tidak enak. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aduh!" Hinata menjerit kecil ketika tangannya tak sengaja teriris sesuatu yang tajam di dalam loker Naruto saat ia memasukkan tumpukan kedua buku pemuda itu. Naruto otomatis menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil membawa tumpukan buku terakhir. "Ya ampun! Tanganmu berdarah!" Naruto buru-buru menaruh bukunya dan mengambil tangan Hinata yang berdarah. Sebelah tangannya merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan menarik keluar sehelai saputangan, lalu dengan lembut menyeka darah dari ujung telunjuk gadis itu. "Sakitkah?" tanyanya cemas.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat ranum.

"Pasti sakit," Naruto menoleh memandang lokernya sendiri. "Akh! Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya _cutter _patah itu kusingkirkan sejak dulu," ia mengambil patahan pisau _cutter _yang mengiris jari Hinata dari lokernya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah di dekat sana. "Maaf ya, Hinata... Gara-gara aku tanganmu jadi luka," kata Naruto kemudian sambil mengambil sesuatu dalam lokernya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. H-hanya luka k-kecil..." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Pisau itu sudah berkarat. Kalau infeksi bagaimana?" Naruto mengambil lagi tangan Hinata yang terluka, lalu tanpa berpikir menghisap luka di ujung jari mungil gadis itu dengan mulutnya.

"N-naruto..." Hinata memekik kaget, tapi tak kuasa menarik tangannya. Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa lebih merah lagi ketika Naruto melepaskan jarinya dan mulai menutul-nutulnya dengan obat merah yang diambilnya dari loker sebelumnya. Gadis itu menahan diri supaya tangannya tidak terlalu gemetar dalam pegangan Naruto.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" kata Naruto setelah selesai memasang plester di jari Hinata. Ia tertawa kecil, "Yah, begini deh kalau jadi anggota klub bola. Sering luka, jadi barang-barang seperti ini wajib punya. Eh? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" pamuda itu mendorong poni Hinata ke belakang dan meraba keningnya. Tampang Hinata seperti mau pingsan.

"Hinata?"

Suara dalam dari belakang mereka membuat Hinata menoleh. Gadis itu buru-buru menarik tangannya yang masih dalam pegangan Naruto. "S-shino?" balasnya pada pemuda berkacamata itu. "A-ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu. Tentang majalah," sahut Shino. Ia melirik Naruto, lalu jari Hinata yang diplester. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar apapun. "Aku tunggu di ruang jurnal," katanya sambil berbalik pergi.

Hinata berpaling lagi pada Naruto. "A-aku harus pergi, N-naruto. Em... sampai ketemu di kelas," ucapnya sebelum menyusul Shino sambil berlari kecil.

"Terimakasih bantuannya, Hinata!" seru Naruto pada punggung gadis itu. Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum padanya sebelum menghilang di belokan.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari sana, sepasang mata onyx mengawasi mereka dari tadi. Tatapannya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan yang teramat sangat.

---

Jadi itu alasannya, pikir Sasuke gusar. Alasan yang membuat Hinata selama ini menolak menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat sejak kecil.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke sudah cukup mengenal Naruto selama beberapa minggu ia bersekolah di Konoha High. Bagaimana tingkah cowok itu mengejar-ngejar cewek berambut pink menyebalkan, sok keren dan cari perhatian di kelas olahraga—yang mungkin adalah satu-satunya mata pelajaran yang benar-benar ia kuasai—juga bagaimana Naruto lebih banyak melamun dan menguap saat di kelas ketimbang memperhatikan guru.

Dari semua itu, Sasuke dapat mengambil kesimpulan tentang perasaannya pada cowok itu; ia tidak menyukainya. Tapi sekarang, ia bukan hanya tidak menyukainya, ia membencinya, atau tepatnya—cemburu padanya.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, apa yang dilihat Hinata dari orang macam Naruto?

Dengan hati panas, ia melirik ke bangku tepat di samping bangkunya. Ke tempat seorang cowok berambut pirang berantakan sedang menguap lebar-lebar sebelum kembali menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangan, menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis sementara ocehan guru mereka di depan bagaikan dongeng sebelum tidur baginya.

Kalian lihat wajah begonya itu? Dan Hinata lebih menyukai itu dibanding seraut wajah tampan yang selalu dielu-elukan kaum hawa milik Sasuke. Yang benar saja. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Pelan—tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Naruto yang memang hanya berjarak setengah meter dari tempatnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Alisnya mengernyit mendapati cowok bermata onyx itu sedang menatapnya. Naruto tidak menyukai tatapan itu. "Apa lihat-lihat?" desisnya.

"Ada masalah?" Sasuke balas mendesis sinis.

"Aku tidak suka tatapanmu," tukas Naruto.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas, ada suara lain yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Hei, kalian yang di belakang! Tolong perhatikan kalau ada guru yang bicara!!" tegur sang guru Sejarah, Pak Raidou Namiashi, tajam.

"I-iya, Pak. Maaf..." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, nyengir minta maaf pada guru mereka sebelum Pak Namiashi mulai melanjutkan ocehan membosankannya tentang 'Era Shinobi di Konoha'.

Sasuke mencibirnya, lalu berpaling. Kemarahannya meletup. Rupanya melihat Naruto membuatnya sangat muak sampai-sampai ia ingin sekali menonjok hidungnya, menghilangkan cengiran menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya. Cengiran yang mungkin saja telah memikat Hinata-nya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kuis!" kata Pak Namiashi di akhir sesi ceramahnya yang bikin ngantuk. Seluruh kelas langsung ribut mengeluh. Keluhan yang diabaikan guru mereka itu, karena saat berikutnya Pak Namiashi sudah mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas kuis dari dalam tas kerjanya. "Haruno, Hyuuga, tolong bagikan kertas ini ke teman-teman kalian," katanya pada dua muridnya yang duduk di bangku barisan paling depan.

Terdengar suara berderit ketika kedua gadis itu berdiri dari kursi mereka untuk membatu sang guru membagikan kertas kuis. Hinata mulai membagikan di sisi kelas di mana Naruto dan Sasuke duduk sementara Sakura membagikan di sisi lain kelas.

"K-kertasmu, Sasuke," ujar Hinata padanya sambil meletakkan kertas itu di meja Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas membalas tatapan Sasuke sebelum berpaling pada bangku di sebelahnya.

Sasuke masih mengawasinya dan ia gusar sekali ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata, dan wajahnya yang memerah. "K-kertasmu, N-naruto..." desahnya terbata-bata sambil menyerahkan kertas terakhir yang dipegangnya pada Naruto.

"Trims, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil nyengir, mengambil kertas yang diulurkan padanya oleh tangan Hinata yang sedikit bergetar. "Bagaimana lukamu?" Naruto bertanya dalam bisikan.

"S-sudah tidak apa-apa, trims..." balas Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah malu-malu, tanpa sadar ia membelai plester Naruto yang melingkar di atas jarinya yang terluka.

"Baguslah," kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu berbalik kembali ke bangkunya dengan berlari-lari kecil.

Kemudian terdengar suara 'brak' keras ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melompat berdiri, membuat kursinya terguling ke lantai. Kepala semua anak otomatis tertoleh ke arahnya. Napasnya memburu ketika ia menatap sengit ke arah Naruto yang tampak bingung.

"Ada apa, Uchiha?" tanya Pak Namiashi dari depan kelas.

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut-kedut. Dadanya terasa panas. "Aku izin ke kamar kecil," katanya dengan suara rendah, lalu beranjak dari sana, mengabaikan kursinya yang terguling di lantai, juga tatapan anak-anak ketika ia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu.

"Jangan lama-lama, kuis segera dimulai!" seru Pak Namiashi yang diabaikan Sasuke.

Dan ia masih belum kembali ke kelas setelah kuis selesai dan bel istirahat berbunyi.

---

Suara derit pintu dibuka tidak membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke masih terlalu sibuk menetralisir suasana hatinya yang mendadak menjadi sangat buruk hari ini, dan cara terbaik baginya adalah dengan menyendiri di tempat favoritnya di gedung Konoha High, di atap gedung tepat di atas perpustakaan sekolah.

"Kenapa tadi tidak kembali ke kelas? Kau ketinggalan kuis," suara Hinata terdengar dari arah pintu.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, menolehpun tidak.

Hinata menghela napas, lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk memunggungi arah datangnya. Tangannya memeluk kotak makan siang yang dibungkus serbet linen putih sementara jaket hitam klub Jurnal Konoha High tersampir di lengannya. "Di luar mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan. Sebaiknya kau masuk dan makan di dalam saja."

Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya. Berkeras tidak mau menatap Hinata. Bahkan tidak juga ketika Hinata mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang lebih suka makan di sini. Tapi jangan sampai masuk angin. Kulihat kau tidak bawa jaket, jadi kubawakan untukmu," kata Hinata sambil mengulurkan jaketnya. Sasuke menghiraukannya. Hinata menatapnya dengan bingung sejenak sebelum meletakkan kotak bekalnya lalu menyelimutkan jaketnya di bahu Sasuke. "Setidaknya dengan ini kau tidak kedinginan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Ini aku bawakan makan siang untukmu," Hinata mengulurkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya pada Sasuke, namun lagi-lagi ia mengabaikannya. Akhirnya Hinata mengembalikan kotaknya ke tempatnya semula di samping Sasuke. "Nanti kau makan ya. Er... maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan. Di klub sedang sangat sibuk. Kau tahu kan, majalah sekolah edisi pertama sebentar lagi terbit."

"Hn," akhirnya Sasuke menanggapi, tapi dengan tidak memandang lawan bicaranya.

Hinata memberinya tatapan khawatir, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa gerangan yang sedang mengganggu pikiran sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali bertanya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia punya perkiraan apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu. _Tapi mudah-mudahan perkiraanku salah_, pikirnya. Hinata mengerling arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia sedang tidak bisa lama-lama. Shino, Kiba dan yang lain sudah menunggunya. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Yang lain sudah menungguku," katanya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Hinata berhenti ketika mencapai pintu dan berbalik, menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan tatapan cemas. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke. Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku..." bisiknya.

.

.

.

Tapi masalahnya, kaulah yang telah membuat Sasuke seperti itu, Hinata. Kau dan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hinata, sebenarnya—" Sasuke menoleh, namun Hinata sudah tidak ada. Ia menatap nanar pintu yang masih berayun pelan itu.

---

TBC...

---

_Ugyaa... kok malah SasuHina?? Hihi... Sebenernya chapter ini sangat pendek, tapi waktu baca review dari Ambu, iputz jadi terpancing untuk memperpanjang dan akhirnya jadilah chapter ini membengkak, nambah 1022 kata! –peluk-peluk Ambu-_

_Tapi chapter 10 masih sangat pendek euy... pingin diedit lagi ah~_

_Penghargaan terbesar untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, dan tentunya yang sudi meluangkan waktu mengetik beberapa kata untuk mereview fic ini. Luv u all..._


	11. Chapter 10

_Happy b'day 4 my sweet imouto (besok sih... 10 Nov)!! Wah... kamu udah 13 tahun... Perasaan baru kemarin ultah ke-lima. Hehe... –ditakol-_

_Untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sini, thanks banget ya. Aku sangat hargai lho... mudah-mudahan fic ini gak (begitu) mengecewakan. Untuk __**Ken**__, ah... gomen kalo jelek. Siap-siap kecewa lagi deh, karena Hinata mungkin akan sering nongol di beberapa chapter ke depan. Dia kan salah satu sumber konflik di sini, jadi mau gak mau harus muncul. Yah, habis baca chap ini, kamu bisa maki-maki Hinata sepuasmu deh. Tapi makasih sudah membaca, Ken-san. Buat __**Antlia**__, asli aku dibuat penasaran sama kamu. Kamu anak HPI bukan? Apa kita saling kenal? Kenapa pake anon? –dikepruks karena banyak nanya- Sai keluarnya nanti belakangan, untuk sekarang masih berkutat dengan SasuSakuNaru dulu, menguatkan hubungan mereka dulu. Bis itu baru deh Sai masuk dengan lidah tajamnya. Ino juga belum nongol lagi. Soal OOC, iya sih, aku juga ngerasa gitu. Habis susah sih membuat Sasuke on chara. Tapi kan udah diwarningkan di chapter awal –ngeles- Btw, makasih udah jadi pembaca setia... –peluk-peluk-_

_Ambu!! Tar iputz titip doa ya... apa aja deh... hihi... –ditakol Ambu-_

_Sengaja update cepet, mumpung masih libur. Hari senin udah mulai sibuk lagi deh! Udah ah mukadimahnya. Silakan menikmati sajian fanfic racikan MzProngs..._

_---_

**Chapter 10**

Keesokan harinya, cuaca memburuk. Sejak semalam hujan badai menerpa Konoha dan belum berhenti hingga pagi menjelang. Karena cuaca buruk itu, banyak orang tua yang khawatir, memilih mengantarkan sendiri anak mereka ke sekolah dengan kendaraan pribadi ketimbang membiarkan mereka naik bus sekolah atau mengendarai sepeda seperti biasa.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, meskipun tentu saja bukan orangtuanya yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah melainkan sang kakak, Itachi, dengan BMW hitamnya. Mobil mewah itu memasuki halaman sekolah lalu berhenti tepat di depan gedung utama.

"Belajar yang benar, Sasuke," pesan Itachi, memainkan perannya sebagai kakak yang baik yang selalu mengingatkan adiknya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil melepas sabuk pengaman-nya lalu menyampirkan tas ke bahu sebelum keluar dari mobil sang kakak. Ia membanting pintu mobil menutup sebelum berlari menembus hujan menuju gedung sekolahnya.

Sasuke melepas jaketnya yang basah sesampainya di pelataran sekolahnya. Ia mengawasi mobil Itachi yang melaju perlahan meninggalkan halaman parkir Konoha High sejenak sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah bus yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang utama Konoha High—bus khusus anak sekolah.

Anak-anak turun bergiliran dari dalam bus, terbungkus mantel atau jaket dan membawa payung, meski ada juga yang nekat berlari menembus hujan seperti yang barusan dilakukan Sasuke. Pelataran mendadak dipenuhi anak-anak yang kebasahan, namun Sasuke masih bertahan di sana karena matanya baru saja menangkap dua sosok itu mendekat, bernaung di bawah payung yang sama.

Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Sangat kontras dengan udara yang dingin berangin pagi itu. Dan saat berikutnya ia sudah melesat masuk ke dalam gedung, merasa tidak tahan kalau melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama.

---

Aktifitas pagi di kediaman Umino berlangsung seperti biasanya pagi itu, seolah tak terusik oleh hujan badai di luar. Meskipun tentu saja, menjadi lebih semarak dengan adanya suara air hujan yang menerpa kaca-kaca jendela salah satu rumah mungil di Fox Street itu dengan keras. Tapi itu tidak memengaruhi kehangatan di dalam rumah, termasuk di ruang makan, di mana dua orang itu sedang duduk menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Kau mau diantar pakai mobil atau—" pertanyaan pria yang lebih tua, Iruka, segera disela oleh Naruto,

"Oh, tidak, Pap! Aku naik bus saja," jawabnya sambil menyuap sendok terakhir serealnya ke mulut. Bukannya ia tidak suka diantar oleh Iruka, hanya saja ia tidak ingin merepotkan ayah angkatnya itu, karena arah sekolah dasar tempat Iruka mengajar dan Konoha High berlawanan—Iruka harus putar balik setelah mengantar Naruto kalau mau ke tempat kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat, Naruto," kata Iruka lagi sambil menyesap kopinya.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menyampirkan ranselnya ke punggung. "Aku tahu. Aku berangkat sekarang, sudah telat nih!"

Tepat saat itu, sebuah bus melintas di depan rumah mereka, melambat ketika mendekati halte tak jauh dari sana, di tempat serombongan anak-anak sekolah berkerumun menunggu jemputan mereka.

"Aaah... Mereka sudah datang!" seru Naruto sambil melesat meninggalkan dapur. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia memakai sepatunya. "Aku berangkat!!" Lalu terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Iruka meletakkan cangkir kopinya, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil tas kerjanya. Ia juga harus bergegas berangkat. Memakai sepatunya, pandangan pria itu tertumbuk pada rak tempat payung. _Astaga, Naruto lupa membawa payungnya._

Sementara itu di luar, Naruto berlarian menembus hujan mengejar bus yang sudah mulai bergerak meninggalkan halte. "OI!! BERHENTI!! BERHENTI!!" teriaknya mengatasi deru hujan sambil berlari, memukul-mukul badan bus dengan tinjunya supaya sang supir bisa mendengarnya. Sampai akhirnya bus itu berhenti, dan pintu bus membuka.

"Trims, Paman!" engah Naruto pada si supir yang tampak agak tidak senang ketika ia sudah aman berada di dalam bus. Bus perlahan mulai melaju lagi.

Naruto menyapu rambutnya yang basah dengan jemarinya sementara matanya mencari-cari bangku yang masih kosong. Bus itu nyaris penuh. Sepertinya anak-anak yang biasanya bersepeda ke sekolah serempak memilih naik bus hari ini—dan mungkin juga di hari-hari ke depan selama Konoha terus diterpa badai. Hanya ada beberapa bangku yang kosong yang salah satunya adalah bangku di sebelah cowok supergemuk—bahkan melebihi Chouji—yang bahkan memakan tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

—Sampai akhirnya mata biru Naruto tertumbuk pada satu bangku kosong di sebelah seorang gadis dengan rambut gelap panjang menjuntai dari balik topi rajutan yang menutupi kepalanya. Gadis itu tampak gugup ketika Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, wajahnya merona.

"Boleh duduk di sini, kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto padanya. Tapi Naruto sudah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, maka gadis itu tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan. Hinata menunduk malu ketika Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Tumben naik bus. Tidak bareng Neji saja naik mobil?" Naruto membuka obrolan.

"K-kak Neji kena flu berat, jadi dia absen hari ini," sahut Hinata pelan.

"Ooh..." Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak diantar supir saja?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "A-aku i-ingin naik bus saja."

"Hei, lukamu sudah baikan, kan? Tidak infeksi, kan?" cecar Naruto kemudian setelah ia mendapati plester di jari Hinata sudah diganti. Ia masih agak merasa bersalah karena sudah melukai gadis di sampingnya itu kemarin. Tidak secara langsung sih, tapi tetap saja kan?

"S-sudah tidak a-apa-apa kok. S-sebentar lagi p-pasti sembuh," jawab Hinata terbata. Ia tersenyum kecil malu-malu.

"Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, kau bilang padaku, ya!" cetus Naruto.

"Hmm..." gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Jemarinya menyelipkan anak-anak rambut di belakang telinganya dengan gugup, lalu melihat ke arah jendela yang diterpa angin. Pemandangan di luar tampak kabur oleh terpaan air hujan, tapi terlihat indah di mata Hinata. Apapun tampak indah kalau ada orang yang disukai di dekat kita, bukan? Bahkan bahu Naruto yang menempel di bahunya yang terasa hangat dan nyaman. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan senyum.

Naruto bersenandung kecil selama lima menit berikutnya perjalanan mereka, sampai akhirnya bus melambat dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang utama Konoha High. Anak-anak mulai beranjak menuju pintu, beberapa menyiapkan payung.

_Ya ampun, aku lupa bawa payung! Pantas saja tadi kok rasanya ada yang aneh. Aku merasa... basah... _batin Naruto, geli akan kebodohannya sendiri.

Ia menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan payungnya. "Hei, Hinata," panggilnya.

Hinata menoleh. "Y-ya, Naruto?"

"Aku boleh nebeng payungmu?" tanya Naruto, membuat wajah Hinata memerah lagi.

"T-tentu..."

Lalu keduanya bergerak ke pintu, mengantre turun bersama yang lain di belakang seorang cowok berperawakan tinggi kurus yang memakai mantel hitam panjang—seperti mau ke pemakaman saja. Hinata membuka payungnya ketika sudah di ambang pintu. Jantungnya serasa melonjak ke leher ketika dirasakannya tangan Naruto menyentuh bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Biar aku saja yang pegang," kata Naruto, mengambil payung dari tangan Hinata.

"I-iya..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya lagi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Kemudian keduanya turun dari bus, langsung disambut oleh terpaan air hujan.

"Oops!" Payung yang dipegangnya sedikit oleng ketika menerima guyuran air hujan yang keras. Naruto mempererat pegangannya pada gagang payung Hinata, menahannya. "Hujannya deras sekali, ya..." kekeh Naruto pada gadis di sampingnya.

"I-iya..." balas Hinata.

"Yuk," Naruto agak mendorong Hinata pada bahunya ketika mereka mulai berjalan beriringan perlahan menuju gedung sekolah mereka.

Hinata merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar. Ia belum pernah merasa sedekat itu dengan cowok yang disukainya dan ini jelas membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Tangan Naruto yang berada di bahunya, kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh cowok itu, semuanya. Ia ingin mengingatnya. Ia berharap momen ini tidak segera berakhir. Namun sepertinya harapannya tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan, karena tidak sampai dua menit kemudian mereka sudah menaiki tangga depan menuju pelataran sekolah yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang subuk mengeringkan diri sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung.

Naruto menutup payung Hinata dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. "Trims, ya," ucapnya sambil memamerkan seringai khasnya.

"T-tidak m-masalah, N-naruto..." Hinata membalas senyumnya, tapi matanya tidak sanggup menatap mata Naruto, melainkan menatap telinga cowok itu.

Naruto menyisiri rambut pirangnya yang menempel basah pada keningnya dengan jemarinya, menyibaknya ke belakang. Entah mengapa menyaksikan ini membuat debaran di dada gadis itu semakin cepat. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata memalingkan wajah.

"Yuk, kita masuk, Hinata," ajak Naruto kemudian sambil berbalik, menuju pintu utama. Kedua tangannya dibenamkan ke dalam saku jaketnya yang basah. Hinata mengikutinya.

---

Sasuke memandangi pantulan wajahnya yang basah di cermin di salah satu toilet anak laki-laki di dekat koridor loker. Air menetes-netes dari ujung rambut hitamnya yang juga basah. Matanya yang juga berwarna hitam menyala-nyala, merefleksikan perasaannya yang terasa terbakar saat itu. Menggeram rendah, ia sekali lagi meraup air dari keran dan membasuh wajahnya, berharap air yang dingin itu bisa mendinginkan hatinya juga.

Tapi percuma saja. Ia masih merasakan rasa cemburu itu membakarnya dari dalam, membuatnya bingung. Sasuke belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya—Ia tidak merasa begini saat Hinata menyukai Itachi dulu. Mungkin itu karena ia tahu kakaknya itu hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai adik perempuan yang tidak pernah dimilikinya.

Membayangkan Naruto dan Hinata seperti tadi membuatnya ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu. Dan pintu bilik toilet itu tampak menggoda...

Tidak... tidak! Ia sudah janji pada kakaknya untuk tidak bertindak destruktif lagi, juga berjanji untuk tidak membuat masalah. Maka ia mencengkeram tepi wastafel erat-erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih sebagai pelampiasan.

_Tenangkan dirimu, brengsek! _Sasuke memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat, mengambil napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Baiklah, ia sudah merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Sasuke membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan bayangannya sendiri. Ekspresinya sudah kembali mendingin seperti biasa. Ia menyapu rambut hitamnya dengan jari ke samping, lalu mengeringkan wajahnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kamar kecil yang kosong itu.

Koridor sudah mulai ramai oleh anak-anak ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kaki di koridor loker. Beberapa gadis saling sikut dan mengikik ketika ia melewati mereka—Sasuke tentu saja mengabaikannya. Ia terus melangkah menuju lokernya. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Naruto Uzumaki. Dan ia sedang bersama Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga-nya.

Hatinya kembali memanas, terbakar perasaan cemburu. Tangannya terkepal.

Ia melihat kedua sosok itu sedang berjalan beriringan memasuki koridor loker. Keduanya tampak dengan asyik mengobrol.

"...jadi majalah sekolah terbit akhir bulan ini?" Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto menanyai Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya..." jawabnya.

Naruto tertawa, lalu melirik gadis di sampingnya. Ekspresinya ingin tahu ketika ia bertanya, "Hei, siapa yang menjadi Student of The Month bulan ini?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "I-itu... er... aku tidak bisa membocorkannya s-sekarang, N-naruto..."

Naruto tanpak agak kecewa, namun segera ditutupinya dengan cengirannya yang khas. "Aku juga kepingin sekali-sekali jadi Student of The Month. Bisakah kau mengusahakannya untukku?"

"Ah, i-itu..."

Kata-kata Hinata langsung tenggelam dalam gelak tawa Naruto. "Ha ha... tidak tidak, Hinata! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau ini selalu menganggap serius ya..." kekehnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi ketika ia tersenyum malu.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika sudah berada di depan loker Naruto.

"A-aku langsung ke ruang jurnal, ya, N-naruto," ucap Hinata.

Naruto melepas jaketnya, menampakkan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna oranye-hitam di baliknya. "Oke. Tulis artikel yang bagus ya, Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari sana.

"Oh ya, terimakasih tumpangan payungnya, ya!" seru Naruto pada punggung gadis itu.

Hinata menoleh, tersenyum. "Sama-sama," balasnya sebelum menghilang di belokkan, sementara Naruto mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil buku-buku untuk pelajaran hari itu.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Sasuke sudah diselimuti aura kemarahan. Kecemburuan dan rasa dengki menggelegak di dasar hatinya seperti larva gunung merapi yang siap untuk meletus. Otot-otot di rahangnya berkedut-kedut berbahaya. Dan saat berikutnya ia sudah berjalan cepat ke arah lokernya yang berada satu loker dari loker Naruto, lalu membuka lokernya dengan kasar.

Naruto menoleh memandangnya, melempar pandang mencela. "Hei, kau bisa merusak properti sekolah kalau kasar begitu!" tegurnya.

Sasuke menoleh menatapnya setelah melempar tasnya dengan kasar ke dalam loker. "Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau sekolah ini milik nenek moyangmu," ia menukas. Nada bicaranya yang biasanya dingin mendadak dipenuhi emosi.

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah merah. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari kemarin tingkahmu aneh. Ada masalah denganku?!"

Sasuke membanting pintu lokernya menutup. Pintu itu memantul dengan bunyi 'brak' keras dan langsung terbuka lagi. Sasuke mengabaikannya. Sekarang ia menatap Naruto dengan mata dipicingkan. "Tentu saja ada, idiot! Muka jelekmu itu sangat mengganggu pemandangan, tahu. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!"

Wajah Naruto sekarang merah padam. Agaknya Sasuke sudah benar-benar memancing emosinya. "Eh, anak baru! Kalo ngomong hati-hati, ya! Aku lebih lama berada di sini daripada kau!" dengking Naruto terpancing emosi.

"Memangnya aku peduli siapa yang lebih lama di sini?" desis Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah tidak peduli seperti biasanya, Uchiha. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing," sahut Naruto sambil menutup pintu lokernya, menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat di belakangnya. "Pagi, Sakura!" sapanya dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda dengan nada bicaranya pada Sasuke ketika melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu mendekat.

"Pagi," balas Sakura agak kurang bersemangat. Gadis itu baru akan mengulurkan tangan untuk mencapai lokernya ketika Sasuke melangkah maju, menghalangi lokernya. Cowok itu menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu, Uzumaki!" bentaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mulutmu itu bisa dipakai bicara, Uchiha," balas Naruto sinis, mengungkit soal kecenderungan Sasuke untuk diam dan mengacuhkan orang lain sepanjang waktu.

"Ehm, maaf. Tapi kau menghalangi lokerku, Sasuke," kata Sakura. Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan _dia_?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Suaranya dipenuh emosi tertahan.

Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Hubungan apa? Dia siapa—"

"Oh, berhenti berpura-pura!" sentak Sasuke, wajahnya yang biasanya pucat itu merah padam karena marah.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" teriak Naruto. "Dasar gila!"

Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan sebal menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua cowok itu. "Bisakah kalian mencari tempat lain untuk bertengkar? Kalian menghalangi lokerku."

"Menyingkir dari sana! Kau menghalangi loker Sakura!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu menepis tangannya dengan kasar. "Kau kenapa sih?!"

"Sasuke, please..." Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Diam kau, perempuan!" Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba membentaknya. Wajahnya ikut-ikutan merah padam seperti wajah kedua pemuda di depannya. "Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Jangan berteriak pada Sakura seperti itu!" bentak Naruto marah.

"Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu, Naruto!" entah kenapa Sakura jadi marah pada Naruto juga. "Dan kau—" ia menunjuk Sasuke, "—menyingkir dari lokerku sekarang juga!"

"Sayang sekali kau bukan bos di sini, _keparat!_"

Sakura tersentak. _Brengsek! _Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti terbakar mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. _Berani-beraninya dia..._

Ia baru saja hendak melayangkan tangan untuk menonjok cowok kurang ajar itu ketika terdengar jeritan keras anak perempuan di belakangnya. Sakura terkejut bukan main saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja menerjang Sasuke.

"Jangan berani-berani kau mengatai Sakura seperti itu, brengsek!!" Naruto meraung marah sambil membenamkan tinjunya ke sisi wajah Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terjengkang. Naruto menyerangnya lagi dengan ganas dan kali ini Sasuke tidak diam saja. Ia melawan dengan sama ganasnya.

Segera saja terjadi baku hantam di antara kedua pemuda yang sedang kalut itu. Mereka berguling-guling di lantai, saling melayangkan tinju sementara anak-anak lain yang mulai berdatangan berkerumun di sekitar mereka untuk menonton sambil bersorak sorai menyemangati. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tampaknya berminat untuk menghentikan tontonan gratis itu.

Tidak ada, kecuali Sakura yang sekarang sudah kehabisan kesabaran. "BERHENTI BERKELAHI KALIAN BERDUA!!!" teriaknya mengatasi sorak-sorai anak-anak. Tapi sepertinya baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya. "Siapapun hentikan mereka!!" Sakura berteriak marah pada anak-anak yang sepertinya juga tidak mendengarnya, terlalu sibuk menyoraki kedua orang itu, mengabaikannya.

Tidak adakah yang bersikap masuk akal di sini? pikir Sakura marah. Gadis itu menggeram.

"STOP!! HENTIKAN!!" Sakura meraung lagi, kali ini ia maju dengan nekat dan menarik bagian belakang kemeja Sasuke, memaksanya mundur. Tapi pemuda itu terlalu kuat. Sakura terhuyung. "NARUTO, _PLEASE_!!" ia mencoba menarik Naruto, memisahkan keduanya. Dan... "Aaargh!" siku Naruto tanpa sengaja malah menghantam wajah Sakura yang mencoba menariknya dengan keras, membuat gadis itu terjengkang jatuh ke belakang, menabrak loker dengan bunyi 'brak' keras.

"Sakura!" seru Naruto kaget. Akhirnya ia melepaskan Sasuke dan terhuyung-huyung menghampiri Sakura. Lebam-lebam menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke yang sama berantakannya menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menerjang Naruto lagi. Sakura yang masih terpuruk langsung terlupakan.

"Hajar dia Naruto!!" teriak salah satu anak memprovokasi.

"Piting dia, Sasuke! Tonjok!!" pendukung Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Sorak-sorai semakin manjadi-jadi dan anak-anak perempuan menjerit-jerit. Koridor semakin dipenuhi anak-anak yang berdesakan ingin menonton. Setidaknya itu sebelum sosok tinggi besar itu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak di antara kerumuan anak-anak. Mendadak sorak-sorai anak-anak mereda, seperti radio yang mendadak dikecilkan volume-nya, digantikan dengan bisik-bisik. Tapi dua sosok yang sedang bergumul itu sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan atmosfer yang mendadak itu.

"UZUMAKI! UCHIHA! BERHENTI BERKELAHI SEKARANG JUGA!!!" teriakkan Asuma Sarutobi menggetarkan seluruh koridor. Anak-anak langsung memucat. Beberapa langsung melesat kabur dari sana. "BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!!" pria tinggi besar itu maju, menarik kerah baju kedua pemuda itu dengan kasar, memisahkan keduanya dengan begitu mudahnya seperti boneka. "KALIAN PIKIR LUCU MEMPERTONTONKAN ADU JOTOS BEGITU?! KALIAN PIKIR INI ARENA _SMACKDOWN _ATAU APA, HAH?!!"

Naruto dan Sasuke masih saling melotot, terengah-engah. Wajah mereka babak belur. Mata Naruto bengkak dan bibir Sasuke robek. Tapi rupanya itu tidak menghalangi keduanya untuk saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"Dia yang mulai duluan, Pak Sarutobi!!" raung Naruto penuh kemarahan, jarinya menuding.

"APA?! Kau yang menyerangku duluan!!" teriak Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Dia menghina Sakura!" jerit Naruto.

"DIAM! DIAM!! DIAAAAAM!!!" raungan Pak Sarutobi sukses membuat keduanya terdiam, meskipun masih saling melempar pandang benci satu sama lain.

Tepat saat itu, muncul dua guru lagi menerobos kerumunan. Yang satu berambut keperakan dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam licin model bob.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?!" Kakashi Hatake berseru kaget. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang terhuyung bangun, tampak pusing sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah, dan memapahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Haruno?"

Sakura mengangguk. Matanya basah sementara ia menahan sakit di hidungnya.

"Kedua anak ini rupanya memutuskan untuk menjadikan koridor sekolah sebagai arena bertinju, Pak Hatake," geram Pak Sarutobi sambil menjewer telinga kedua muridnya. Mereka mengaduh. Beberapa anak mengikik tertahan, tapi segera berhenti saat Pak Sarutobi memelototi mereka.

"Astaga, anak-anak..." Gai Maito, sang guru olahraga menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan dramatis. "Semangat masa muda kalian seharusnya tidak dilampiaskan dengan cara seperti itu."

"Tapi dia duluan—" protes Naruto keras, jarinya menuding lagi.

"Tidak! Kau yang—" Sasuke menukasnya sengit.

"CUKUP!!" Kakashi berkata tegas, menyela protes dari kedua muridnya. Tangannya masih memegangi bahu Sakura. "Uzumaki, Uchiha, kalian berdua ikut ke kantor BK. Dan Sakura..." Kakashi memandang berkeliling, kemudian menunjuk seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang, "ah, Fuma, tolong kau antar Sakura ke ruang kesehatan."

"B-baik, Pak Hatake," sahut Sasame Fuma, agak terkejut ketika gurunya itu tiba-tiba menunjuknya. Tapi gadis itu tetap maju mendekati Sakura.

Kemudian Kakashi menepuk bahu Sakura, "Setelah itu kau juga harus ke kantor BK, ya."

Sakura baru akan memprotes ketika tiba-tiba otot wajahnya berdenyut menyakitkan lagi. Maka ia hanya bisa meringis, memegangi bagian wajahnya yang nyeri. _Kenapa aku juga harus ikut ke kantor BK? _pikirnya sebal.

"Yuk, Sakura," Sasame mengamit lengan Sakura lembut, membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan yang masih menonton. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti desakan lembut teman seangkatannya itu.

"Kalian menonton apa?!" hardik Pak Sarutobi pada kerumunan anak-anak, membuat mereka terlonjak. "Sekarang bubar! Bubar!"

Terdengar nada-nada kecewa ketika kerumunan membubarkan diri dan mulai melanjutkan aktifitas pagi mereka sebelum bel tanda jam pertama dimulai berbunyi. Beberapa menuju loker, beberapa sudah beranjak menuju kelas pertama mereka sambil mengobrol. Aktifitas normal yang biasa. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi peristiwa yang menghebohkan di sana.

Meskipun tetap saja, bisik-bisik mengikuti langkah ketiga guru dan dua murid bermasalah ketika mereka beranjak ke ruang BK.

---

TBC...

---

_**Putz sez...**_

_Ah, gomen! Aku ngerasa chapter ini gak terlalu bagus. –emang yang lainnya bagus?— Alasan Sasuke menyerang Naruto sepertinya terlalu klise ya. Hanya karena terbakar cemburu. Tapi terkadang orang cemburu itu suka melakukan tindakan tidak masuk akal lho—lirik-lirik temen. Ampuuun! Hihi..- Apalagi tipe yang emosian (wah, Sasu benar-benar OOC. Tapi tar ada prosesnya dia menjadi sosok yang cool kok). _

_Dan, kenapa Kakashi hanya menyuruh Sakura ke UKS sementara Sasuke dan Naruto yang jelas-jelas babak belur enggak? Karena saat itu Sakura mimisan kena sodok Naruto. Perdarahannya harus dihentikan dulu, kalo enggak dia bisa pingsan. Kalo Sasuke dan Naruto mah cuma lebam-lebam doang, bisa nahan bentar lah... Poor Sakura...jadi korban dia... =hajar Sasuke dan Naruto=_

_Dan seperti chapter kemarin, chapter ini juga awalnya sangat pendek, tapi membengkak jadi 3ribuan kata. Haha... Kan aslinya chapter 9 dan 10 itu satu chapter._

_Yang suka nonton anime-nya Naruto pasti tahu Fuma Sasame, kan? Dia bukan OC. Aku malas menghadirkan OC, pake aja tokoh yang udah ada. Dan tentu saja aku akan menghadirkan yayangku, Shiranui Genma. Khukhukhu... –Genma fangirl mode: ON!-_


	12. Chapter 11

_Cuma mau ngingetin, don't like, don't read. Apa susahnya sih? Cape deh..._

_Bener kata Ambu –peluk-peluk Ambu- kalo pairing itu kekuasaan author. Jadi suka-suka aku dong mau masangin siapa sama siapa –peluk-peluk Hinata-chan-. Tapi thanks udah nambahin review. Wekekek..._

_---_

**Chapter 11**

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura sudah berkumpul di ruang BK setengah jam kemudian. Perdarahan di hidung Sakura sudah berhenti, tapi wajahnya sekarang sama berantakannya dengan dua pemuda yang duduk di kursi kanan-kirinya—meski tidak separah mereka. Hanya lebam di sekitar pipi dan hidung yang memerah. Ketiganya duduk diam dengan tampang cemberut yang aneh, mengingat babak belur yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Sasuke yang duduk paling kanan, melipat tangannya ke dada sementara punggungnya bersandar malas di punggung kursi. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan mata onyx-nya menyipit, memandang ke arah jendela dengan pandangan marah, seakan ia memiliki dendam kesumat pada sang jendela yang malang. Sakura yang duduk di tangah juga melipat tangannya. Wajahnya belum pernah sekacau ini dan ia tampak sangat tidak puas. Kedua alisnya berkerut. Sementara Naruto yang duduk di kursi sebelah kirinya, mencengkeram sisi kursinya. Giginya gemeletukan menahan emosi sementara ekor matanya berkali-kali melirik Sasuke dengan sengit. Sesekali mendengus, sesekali menggeram. Pemuda itu belum pernah tampak semurka itu sebelumnya.

"Tolong kalian jelaskan," Kakashi memulai, kedua tangannya menangkup di atas meja kerja guru BK sementara matanya menatap satu persatu ketiga muridnya dengan tajam. Pak Maito berdiri di sisi kanan kursinya, sedangkan Pak Sarutobi—untungnya—tidak ada di sana. Beliau harus mengajar Kimia kelas tiga saat itu. "Apa yang membuat kalian memutuskan untuk membuat keributan sepagi ini, anak-anak?" Kakashi bertanya kalem, tapi pandangannya menusuk.

Ketiga muridnya bungkam. Masih terlalu marah untuk bisa menjelaskan.

"Jadi, Naruto Uzumaki," sang guru menoleh pada si rambut pirang, "bisakah kau menjelaskan alasanmu memukul Uchiha?"

"Dia menghinaku! Dan menghina Sakura juga!" geram pemuda itu sembari melirik Sasuke sengit.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan, Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi ganti menanyai Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya dari arah jendela dan menatap gurunya dengan tatapan menantang. "Ya," jawabnya dengan nada dingin. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

Jawaban Sasuke memancing amarah Naruto lagi. Ia melompat berdiri. "Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa denganku, hah?" teriaknya sambil menuding. "Kau ini benar-benar sakit jiwa rupanya!"

"Cukup, Naruto!" sela Kakashi tegas. Lalu menghela napas lelah. "Duduklah."

Naruto menurut. Dengan geram, ia kembali menempelkan pantatnya ke kursi. Agak terlalu keras sehingga membuat kursi kayu itu berdecit menggesek lantai.

Kemudian Kakashi berpaling pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, kami sudah diberitahu soal kasus yang kau alami di Oto—" Sasuke memalingkan wajah ketika mendengar ini sambil menggumamkan kutukan terhadap kakaknya. Meski begitu, Kakashi tetap melanjutkan, "kau perlu tahu, bahwa di sekolah ini, kami tidak menolelir kekerasan—"

"Tapi kalau energimu terlalu berlebihan, kau bisa menyalurkannya di klub gulat," Pak Guru Maito mencoba bergurau, memecah ketegangan tak nyaman yang selalu menyelimuti ruangan itu setiap terjadi kasus seperti itu. Lalu tertawa sendiri dan langsung berhenti ketika menyadari tidak ada yang menganggapnya lucu. Ia berdehem.

"Jadi kami tidak akan segan-segan menskors bahkan mengeluarkanmu kalau kau membuat keributan lagi," Kakashi melanjutkan seakan tidak ada interupsi.

"Dengar itu, Uchiha!" Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke yang mendengus menghina lagi.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Naruto," kata Kakashi tajam. Naruto langsung diam, bibirnya mengerucut. "Tapi karena ini masih awal semester dan Sasuke masih butuh adaptasi dengan sekolah ini, maka kami hanya akan memberi kalian bertiga hukuman sebagai ganti skorsing."

—Seperti yang biasa terjadi. Ada hukuman. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini...

"T-tunggu dulu, Pak Hatake," Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya buka suara. Alisnya bertaut ketika ia menatap sang guru berambut perak. Ia jelas tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Anda bilang _kalian bertiga_?"

"Ya. Kalian bertiga," Kakashi mengangguk.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar dalam ketidakpercayaan. Sejenak, sepertinya ia kehilangan kata-kata saking kagetnya—dan saking marahnya—sampai akhirnya ia berteriak, "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak terlibat dengan kebodohan yang mereka buat!!"

"Tenang, Haruno," kata Kakashi kalem, "Nanti kita akan membicarakan alasannya. Kau tenang dulu."

"Sakura tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini, Pak Hatake," Naruto turut memprotes, membela Sakura. "Jangan libatkan dia."

"Naruto benar, aku tidak terlibat!" suara Sakura melengking tinggi dan sepertinya gadis itu hampir menangis. "Oh, Anda sungguh tidak adil!!"

"Pak Guru Kakashi pasti punya alasan bagus untuk itu, anak-anak," ujar Pak Maito, membela koleganya. "Dia tidak pernah menjatuhkan hukuman tanpa alasan."

"Terimakasih, Gai," ucap Kakashi padanya, sebelum beralih pada ketiga muridnya lagi. "Nah, sekarang kita akan bicarakan hukumannya."

Terdengar suara gerutuan dari ketiganya. Kakashi mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "Mulai hari ini, kami ingin kalian selalu bersama-sama. Kalian tidak boleh berpisah kecuali kalau ke kamar kecil atau kamar ganti selama berada dalam lingkungan sekolah. Kami, para guru akan selalu mengawasi kalian, juga beberapa anak OSIS juga ikut mengawasi kalian bertiga. Setiap jam istirahat kalian wajib ke kantin dan makan di meja yang sudah kami persiapkan. Dan setiap pulang sekolah kalian wajib membantu Pak Ebisu dan para penjaga sekolah membersihkan sekolah ini. Hukuman ini berlaku selama... er... satu bulan."

Ketiga siswa itu langsung ribut memprotes.

"Satu bulan!" Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tidak masuk akal!" Naruto mendengking.

"Hukuman macam apa itu? Yang benar saja!" dengus Sasuke.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mendiamkan ketiga muridnya itu yang rupanya masih berminat untuk memperpanjang unjuk rasa mereka.

"DIAM!!" raung Kakashi pada akhirnya. Ketiganya langsung terdiam, kembali menghenyakkan diri di kursi masing-masing, bersungut-sungut. Kakashi menghela napas, lalu berdeham. "Jadi kalian akan mulai siang ini."

"Siang ini?!"

"_No way!!_"

"Tch!"

"Siang ini," Kakashi mengangguk, "kalau kalian ketahuan melanggar atau berkelahi lagi, kami akan menambah hukumannya."

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam saking emosinya.

Tampang Naruto seperti Kakashi baru saja menampar wajahnya. _Seharian bersama Sakura sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi dengan si Uchiha? Hell no!!!_

Ekspresi Sasuke seperti sedang dirasuki _The Ripper, _seperti menahan diri untuk mencincang gurunya jadi potongan kecil-kecil dan melemparnya ke sarang macan.

Meski begitu, Kakashi sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan ekspresi penuh dendam dari ketiga muridnya itu ketika ia menambahkan dengan nada datar, "Ah, satu lagi... Bangku kalian di kelas harus berdekatan juga."

Andaikan tatapan bisa membunuh, Kakashi Hatake pastilah sudah mati mengenaskan detik itu juga.

"Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke kelas," lanjut Kakashi dengan nada mengakhiri diskusi mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi langsung kabur meninggalkan ruangan sementara Sakura masih bertahan di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah koridor, lalu suara memaki-maki, sumpah serapah.

Gai menghela napas seraya memandang koleganya. "Aku pergi, Kakashi. Sebelum anak-anak itu menimbulkan malapetaka lain." Lalu ia juga meninggalkan ruangan BK.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas, Haruno?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura setelah Gai menutup pintu ruang BK. Kedua tangannya masih menangkup di bawah dagunya sementara ia menatap muridnya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku, Kakashi!" ujar Sakura frustasi. Air matanya benar-benar tumpah sekarang dan tubuhnya gemetaran menahan marah.

"Pak Hatake," Kakashi mengoreksinya dengan nada menegur.

"KAKASHI!!" jerit Sakura keras kepala. "Tega sekali kau membiarkanku terjebak bersama dua keparat itu!!"

"Haruno, itu tidak sopan," tegur Kakashi lagi.

"Naruto dan Sasuke, kalau begitu," geram Sakura, melompat berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, tampak luar biasa gusar. Tangannya menyapu air mata di wajahnya dengan kasar. "Aku mencoba melerai mereka tadi, asal kau tahu saja."

"Aku tahu, Sakura..." ujar sang guru sabar.

"Lantas mengapa kau mengikutsertakanku dalam hukuman konyol ini?" tanya Sakura marah, berhenti mondar-mandir dan kini sedang memelototi Kakashi.

"Itu ada alasannya." Kakashi beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri gadis yang tengah dikuasai emosi itu, memegang kedua bahunya. Sakura mendongak, menatap gurunya dengan cemberut. "Sakura, aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Bisa?"

-

-

-

Namun nampaknya Sakura masih terlalu marah untuk bisa menerima penjelasan dan mengerti permintaan sang guru padanya.

---

"Masuk!" suara Pak Genma Shiranui, guru Kimia yang mengajar hari itu, menyahut ketika Sakura mengetuk pintu kelasnya tak lama kemudian.

Sakura mendorong pintunya terbuka dan kepala semua anak langsung menoleh padanya. Beberapa langsung mengikik—pasti karena lebam dan bengkak di wajahnya—Gadis itu mengabaikan mereka. "Maaf, saya terlambat," katanya pada gurunya. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sudah duduk di barisan belakang kelas, tempat mereka yang biasa.

Pak Shiranui mengangguk dari atas buku teksnya. "Pak Maito sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Silakan duduk, Haruno."

"Terimakasih, Pak," gerutu Sakura sambil melangkah menuju bangkunya yang biasa, di deretan paling depan.

Baru saja Sakura mendudukkan diri di kursinya, gurunya berkata datar, "Tadi Pak Maito memberitahuku..." kata-kata Pak Shiranui seakan tenggelam ketika Sakura merasa telinganya berdenging. Pening. Gadis itu menoleh sengit ke deretan belakang.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan. Naruto pura-pura melihat ke arah lain sementara Sasuke memicingkan mata padanya, seakan menantangnya untuk memaksanya duduk di bangku depan. Sakura mendengus jengkel. Terdengar kikik tertahan dari anak-anak.

_Sialan!_

"Baik!!" gadis itu menyambar tasnya dan berjalan dengan kaki agak menghentak ke deretan bangku belakang.

"Karin, kau pindah ke bangku Sakura," perintah Pak Shiranui datar pada salah satu muridnya yang duduk tepat di depan bangku Sasuke.

Gadis berkacamata itu langsung cemberut. Dengan menggerutu sebal ia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan beranjak menuju meja yang tadinya ditempati Sakura di deretan paling depan.

Saat berikutnya guru Kimia itu melanjutkan pemaparan panjang dan rumit mengenai Gugus Karbon sementara Sakura duduk dan memacangkan perhatiannya ke depan. Bukan untuk mendengarkan dan mencatat seperti biasa, melainkan untuk memelototi sang guru dengan kesebalan luar biasa. Ia marah. Sangat marah. Entah mengapa segala sesuatu di kelas itu terasa sangat menyebalkan baginya. Bahkan wajah tampan sang guru, yang biasanya selalu membuatnya terkagum-kagum, kini malah membuatnya jengkel.

_Urgh!_

Sakura dengan geram mencoret-coret di atas buku catatannya; Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi dengan tanduk dan ekor panah. Seringai jelek menghiasi gambar wajah mereka yang menyot-menyot tidak jelas.

---

Berita tentang hukuman yang dijatuhkan Kakashi Hatake pada Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto cepat sekali menyebar ke seantero Konoha High seperti wabah penyakit. Padahal belum sehari hukuman itu diberlakukan. Dan sepertinya hal itu menjadi lebih menarik perhatian anak-anak ketimbang siapa yang akan menjadi '_Student of the Month' _versi majalah sekolah mereka.

Bisik-bisik mengikuti ketiga orang itu ketika mereka berjalan melintasi koridor siang harinya. Beberapa menunjuk-nunjuk ketiganya sambil berbisik-bisik, beberapa terang-terangan tertawa. Membuat ketiganya merasa sangat tidak nyaman, kesal, marah, malu. Intinya mereka bertiga merasa sangat tidak puas. Terutama karena lebam dan bengkak di wajah mereka yang masih terlihat jelas.

Di kantin, keadaan tidak lebih baik. Justru lebih buruk. Jauh lebih buruk.

Kantin mendadak menjadi lebih penuh dari biasanya siang itu. Maklum saja karena Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya di kantin semenjak ia pindah. Dan sekarang, para penggemarnya yang kelewat antusias seperti mengadakan semacam penyambutan atas kehadiran cowok idola mereka di tempat itu dengan datang berbondong-bondong memenuhi kantin. Semua meja penuh sesak dengan anak-anak kecuali sebuah meja kecil dengan tiga bangku dengan warna luar biasa norak seperti bangku di taman kanak-kanak yang ditempatkan tepat di tengah ruangan.

Sakura tidak pernah merasa semalu seperti yang dirasakannya saat itu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mencoba menyembunyika wajahnya yang merah padam di tempat yang tidak biru. Takut-takut, ia melirik ke bangku yang biasa diduduki anak-anak OSIS. Sang ketua OSIS, cowok berwajah lembut, Menma, sedang melihat ke arah mereka dari tengah-tengah teman-temannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul.

_Sialan! Mereka benar-benar mengawasi kami!_

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Uchiha!" geram Naruto dari sudut mulutnya. "Damn! Kenapa mereka melihat ke arah kita terus, sih? Seperti tidak ada pemandangan lain saja!"

Sasuke tampaknya juga terlalu marah untuk menanggapi Naruto. Rahangnya mengeras dan ia memalingkan wajah, berusaha tidak menatap siapapun. Sampai akhirnya _dia _memasuki kantin bersama beberapa orang lain yang mengenakan jaket seragam, jaket hitam klub Jurnal. Sasuke merasa hatinya mencelos ketika matanya bersirobok dengan mata lavender milik Hinata. Mata yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan itu kini dingin dan tampak terluka. Hinata tidak pernah memandangnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Kemudian dilihatnya gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, menolak memandang Sasuke lagi.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan matanya memanas. _Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! _Ia memaki dirinya sendiri, tangannya terkepal di pangkuannya.

Ketiganya menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan duduk saja di sana, menjadi tontonan anak-anak lain. Sama sekali tidak berselera untuk bergerak ke konter dan mengambil makanan. Selera makan mereka benar-benar rusak. Serusak wajah dan reputasi mereka saat itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian tidak lebih baik dari jam istirahat yang seperti neraka itu. Sepulang sekolah mereka langsung bertemu Pak Ebisu untuk mengatur jadwal 'bersih-bersih mereka' dan mereka menghabiskan sore menggosok kamar mandi di lantai tiga yang luar biasa kotor dan bau.

Tentu saja mereka tidak mengerjakan semuanya dengan patuh. Desisan-desisan, gerutuan dan teriakan saling menyalahkan terdengar bergaung di ruangan bau itu sementara tangan mereka sibuk mengosek toilet yang kotor. Dan akhirnya diakhiri dengan suara 'klontang' keras saat sikat Naruto melayang. Sekali lagi terjadi adu jotos di antara kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang dikuasai emosi itu, diselingi teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah. Mereka berkelahi sampai berguling-guling di lantai marmer yang kotor.

Bahkan ketika ember Sakura melayang, mereka masih menghiraukannya. Baru beberapa menit kemudian, setelah beteriak-teriak sampai serak, akhirnya Sakura dengan sukses melerai keduanya dengan mengguyur mereka dengan air kotor bau bekas pel.

"BERHENTI BERTINGKAH KEKANAKAN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KITA AKAN MENDAPAT MASALAH YANG LEBIH GAWAT!!" raung Sakura berang. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Gadis itu terengah-engah, menarik bagian belakang pakaian Sasuke yang basah sekuat tenaga dan mendorongnya menjauh dari Naruto.

Sasuke terhuyung. "CIH!!" ia meludah ke lantai. Rambutnya berantakan dan basah.

"GARA-GARA KAU AKU JADI TIDAK BISA LATIHAN BOLA!!" teriak Naruto serak dengan jari menuding muka Sasuke. Wajahnya merah padam saking marahnya ketika ia terpeleset-peleset bangun dari lantai.

"DIAAAAAAM!!!!"

---

TBC...

---

_Agak maksa ya—dan pendek juga? Maafkan daku…^^_

_Aaargh, tidaaaaaak!!! Kompie-ku kena virus!! __Padahal banyak data-data penting!! –er... kalo data fanfic termasuk data penting gak ya? __Tapi L'aPT udah nyampe chapter 16 nih, sayang kalo ilang. Harus diselamatkan jugak! Hihi...- Kudu cepet-cepet ngupdate antivirus nih! Huhu..._

_Chapter 12 agak panjang, sekitar 3ribuan kata. Gapapa, kan? Bisa membengkak lagi karena belum diedit... hehe..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Bab 12**

Sehari lagi mereka jalani sebagai 'tahanan' sebelum akhir pekan. Selama seharian itu pula Sakura harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencincang kedua cowok sialan itu menjadi potongan kecil-kecil karena telah menyeretnya ke dalam situasi seperti itu.

Dan sepertinya Sasuke dan Naruto tidak puas hanya berkelahi sekali saja. Ada saja yang membuat emosi keduanya tersulut. Entah karena kekesalan Naruto atas sikap sok Sasuke atau kejengkelan Sasuke pada Naruto yang tidak beralasan—Sakura punya perkiraan ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau Hinata menaruh hati pada Naruto dan Sasuke pasti sudah tahu juga dan ia tidak senang—Betapa gesekan sedikit saja antara kedua cowok itu bisa menciptakan malapetaka. Atau setidaknya itu menurut Sakura.

Meskipun ia sudah berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kata-kata makian luar biasa dan sumpah serapah yang kerap keluar dari mulut kedua cowok itu sepanjang hari, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Sekali emosinya benar-benar meledak ketika di gesekan itu terjadi lagi di kelas pada jam terakhir sebelum pulang. Tapi saat itu bukan hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlibat adu mulut, Sakura juga. Dan berakhir dengan insiden penamparan Sasuke oleh Sakura. Sasuke mungkin akan balas memukul gadis itu kalau saja Naruto tidak mendorongnya sampai menabrak bangku, membuat seluruh kelas ribut.

Sungguh sial bagi ketiganya karena tepat saat itu Pak Aoba Yamashiro, guru Geografi yang mengajar hari itu, masuk kelas dan menangkap basah mereka. Pria berkacamata itu menyeret ketiganya ke ruang BK dan... bang! Kakashi yang kebetulan saat itu sedang di sana menambahi hukuman mereka.

Yang benar saja, masa mereka harus makan dalam satu nampan! Aaaargh!

Gadis itu benar-benar merasa terjebak bersama mereka dan ia sama sekali tidak senang. Seharian penuh dijalaninya seperti di neraka. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Ketika akhir pekan tiba, Sakura merasa benar-benar bebas. Meskipun kekesalannya belum sepenuhnya terangkat, mengingat masih ada beberapa minggu lagi sebelum ia benar-benar terlepas dari hukuman tak masuk akal itu.

**---**

_**Blossoms' Cafe**_

"Aku tidak percaya Kakashi melakukan ini padaku!!" omel Sakura sambil memeriksa bayangannya di pantat panci baru yang mengilat. Bengkak di wajahnya akibat sodokan Naruto tempo hari sudah mengempis, tapi lebamnya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dan masih terasa agak nyeri kadang-kadang. "Aku hanya korban! Lihat mukaku!"

Yamato yang sedang mengaduk sup di atas kompor menoleh. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia berkata, "Sudah tidak begitu kelihatan lagi kok."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Masalahnya bukan cuma ini, Yamato," keluhnya, menunjuk lebam samar di wajahnya, lalu meletakkan panci yang dipegangnya ke tempatnya semula di atas rak gantung, "Masalahnya karena dia sudah bersikap sangat tidak adil! Dan dia juga membuatku terjebak bersama dua cowok sialan itu!"

"Kakashi pasti punya alasan melakukan itu," kata Yamato kalem sambil berjalan ke arah oven untuk memeriksa ayam panggangnya.

"Memang ada!" sahut Sakura gusar, "tapi masalahnya, kenapa aku?!"

Yamato tertawa kecil. "Yah, mungkin karena kau adalah—"

"Yamato! Ayam panggang orientalnya satu lagi!" seru Izumo menyela mereka sambil menggantungkan kertas pesanan di atas jendela pesanan.

"Oke!" sahut Yamato cepat sebelum ia berpaling lagi pada sang putri pemilik restoran, "Maaf, Sakura. Tapi...'

"Baiklah baiklah..." sela Sakura, ketara sekali jengkel karena orang yang biasa mendengarkan keluh kesahnya selain Ino tak bisa membantunya sekarang. Gadis itu meninggalkan dapur dengan cemberut, bibirnya maju.

Seperti biasa, di akhir pekan Blossoms' Cafe selalu ramai. Hampir seluruh bangku terisi. Izumo, Kotetsu dan Isaribi sibuk melesat ke sana kemari melayani pelanggan, sementara ibunya dan Ayame sibuk berkutat di konter.

Sakura menghela napas lelah sekali lagi. Pagi itu ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dua cowok menyebalkan yang kerap berkelahi dan berperang urat sehari sebelumnya sepertinya membuat energinya terkuras habis. Bahkan melihat suasana restoran yang ramai yang biasanya selalu berhasil mengangkat semangatnya tidak menarik minatnya kali itu.

Meski begitu, ia tetap menyambar lap di bawah meja konter dan segera meluncur dengan tidak bersemangat menuju meja di dekat pintu masuk yang baru saja ditinggalkan pelanggannya untuk membersihkan meja itu.

Gadis itu baru saja sampai di meja ketika pintu restoran berdenting terbuka. Ia menoleh. Seorang pria jangkung berambut keperakan dengan ekspresi wajah malas melangkah masuk.

"KAKASHI!!" seru Sakura, membuat kepala beberapa pengunjung restoran itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia menjejalkan lapnya ke pelukan Izumo ketika pria itu melewatinya dengan membawa setumpuk piring kotor, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kakashi dengan mata menyala-nyala marah.

"Ah, Sakura," sapa Kakashi sambil tersenyum, "Selamat pagi."

Tanpa membalas sapaan pria itu, Sakura menyambar tangannya lalu menyeretnya ke meja yang kosong. Kakashi pasrah saja diseret-seret seperti itu, mengerti kalau Sakura mungkin masih marah padanya.

"Aku mau protes," Sakura memulai ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan. Pria itu menunggu sementara Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur emosinya. Sakura memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan, "Soal hukuman yang kau berikan padaku..."

"Padamu dan Sasuke dan Naruto," Kakashi menambahkan dengan ekspresi kalem.

"Padaku dan Sasuke dan Naruto," Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Itu sangat tidak adil. Aku tidak tahu menahu soal perkelahian mereka, Kakashi. Aku hanya melerai mereka tapi kenapa kau menghukumku juga?"

Kakashi menghela napas dalam dan berkata dengan penuh kesabaran, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Sakura. Aku sudah memberitahumu alasannya."

"Tapi kenapa aku?" tuntut Sakura putus asa. "Kenapa tidak orang lain saja?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lelah. Sejak kemarin, Sakura tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan memojokkannya. Saat pelajaran usai, pulang sekolah sebelum sesi hukuman bersih-bersih, bahkan Sakura sudah menerornya via telepon malam sebelumnya. Jelas sekali ia berharap gurunya itu mau mencabut hukumannya. Tapi tentu saja tidak berhasil.

"Boleh aku memesan kopi dulu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku!" kata Sakura keras kepala.

"Baiklah," pria itu mengalah pada akhirnya. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai melagukan kata-kata yang entah sudah berapa kali ia ulangi untuk Sakura. "...kau melibatkan dirimu, Saku—"

"Aku hanya melerai mereka!" sela Sakura dengan suara melengking tinggi.

"Ya, tapi akan lebih mudah kalau kau mengadu pada guru, kan?" sahut Kakashi sabar, "Dengar. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan temanku untuk... yah—menangani adiknya. Dan Sasuke memang bermasalah dari yang kulihat. Aku harap dengan cara ini sedikit banyak dia bisa berubah, bisa belakar dari kalian. Aku tahu Naruto dan aku yakin dia bisa membantu Sasuke. Kuharap kau mau melakukan hal yang sama untuk Sasuke, Sakura. Karena Naruto tidak mungkin melakukannya sendirian dengan tempramennya yang gampang panas itu."

Pada akhirnya semua kesialan yang terjadi padanya gara-gara Sasuke Uchiha, pikir Sakura kesal. Dan sekarang Kakashi berharap Sakura akan bersedia membantu cowok itu? Ia pasti sedang mimpi.

"Kau pasti sedang bergurau, kan? Mana mungkin aku bisa membantunya. Aku tak mau ikut campur!" kata Sakura keras kepala. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan cowok brengsek macam Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. "Aku yakin kau akan bilang begitu pada awalnya. Tapi aku yakin kau akan segera berubah pikiran. Aku tahu kau anak baik, Sakura. Walaupun kau tidak mau, pada akhirnya kau akan bersedia membantunya juga. Sekarang ini kau cuma masih dikuasai emosi," tuturnya.

Sakura mengeluh panjang. "Tapi ini benar-benar tidak adil..." ujar Sakura dengan suara serak, menahan isakan, "Kau tidak tahu betapa menyiksanya menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka..." Gadis itu membenamkan wajah ke tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja. "Tega sekali kau lakukan ini pada keponakanmu sendiri, Kakashi. Sebulan penuh! Ya ampun... Aku bisa mati lama-lama kalau begitu..." suaranya teredam dalam lipatan tangannya.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil mendengar keluh kesah keponakannya, lalu ia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh bahunya, membelai-belainya lembut. "Sebulan akan berlalu dengan cepat, Sakura. Semuanya akan selesai dengan segera dan kau tidak akan menyadarinya. Aku janji kau tidak akan menyesal. Hei, pernahkah aku memberitahumu sebelumnya? Metode ini sudah pernah digunakan sebelumnya lho."

Sakura mengangkat kepala dari tangannya untuk memberi Kakashi tatapan kau-pasti-bercanda.

"...dan berhasil. Meskipun sulit menyatukan sepuluh kepala sekaligus..."

"SEPULUH??!!!" Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya, sepuluh," Kakashi mengangguk, tersenyum ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura, "sedangkan kalian hanya bertiga."

"Apa yang terjadi?" gadis itu bertanya ingin tahu. Tercengang membayangkan sepuluh orang terjebak dalam hukuman konyol macam ini.

Kakashi tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang mereka menjadi tim paling solid yang pernah kulihat. Bahkan persahabatan mereka tetap terjaga hingga mereka dewasa."

Sakura menyeringai sangsi. Jelas gadis itu meragukan cerita paman sekaligus gurunya itu. "Kau berharap aku bisa bersahabat dengan Sasuke dan Naruto? Kau pasti bergurau." Membayangkan bisa bersahabat dengan dua cowok paling menyebalkan benar-benar tidak masuk akal baginya.

Kakashi hanya tertawa. "Oh, kau akan lihat nanti, _dear._"

Tepat saat itu, sebuah tangan dengan lembut menaruh secangkir kopi hitam ke meja di antara mereka. "Kopi pahit seperti biasa kurasa, Kakashi?" kata Azami Haruno sambil menaruh piring berisi wafel hangat di atas meja di sebelah cangkir kopi, "dan ini sarapanmu."

"Terimakasih, Azami," ucap Kakashi, membalas senyum hangatnya, "Kelihatannya lezat."

"Sakura sudah menceritakan tentang kejadian di sekolah padaku, Kakashi. Dan kurasa sekarang kalian juga sedang membicarakannya, kan?" tanya Azami sambil duduk di samping putrinya. Mata hijau cemerlang yang diturunkannya pada sang putri menatap Kakashi, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tatapan menyalahkan di sana. Sebaliknya, tatapan itu tampak jenaka. "Benarkah yang kudengar kalau putriku yang cantik ini terjebak bersama dua pemuda tampan?"

"Ibu apa-apaan sih?" protes sang putri. Kata-kata ibunya tentang 'terjebak bersama dua pemuda tampan' kontan membuat wajahnya memerah. Kakashi tertawa. "Mereka tidak tampan!" gerutunya sambil cemberut.

"Lho? Bukankah kau pernah memberitahu ibu kalau pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu sangat tampan? Dan Naruto itu _keren _juga lho..."

Sakura bergidik. "Idih, selera ibu aneh banget sih?" rengutnya pada sang ibu, membuat wanita berwajah teduh itu terkekeh.

"Satu lagi keuntungannya, Sakura," Kakashi menyambung, "tidak ada ruginya kan terjebak bersama dua pemuda tampan?" ia terkekeh-kekeh.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu beranjak dari kursinya dengan kaki menyentak. "Udah deh! Kalian berdua kompak sekali kalau menggodaku!" protesnya. Mengabaikan gelak tawa ibu dan pamannya, Sakura segera berlalu dari tempat itu sambil menggerutu.

"Omong-omong, Kakashi," kata Azami kemudian, "Apa kata murid-muridmu nanti kalau mereka melihatmu membaca buku macam itu?" wanita itu mengedikkan kepala ke arah buku kecil bersampul oranye yang baru saja dikeluarkan Kakashi dari saku celananya.

Pria itu terkekeh lagi. "Menurutmu?"

---

_**White Hills, Hyuuga Mansion**_

Sudah sejak tadi cowok berambut hitam itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu gerbang salah satu rumah megah yang berderet apik di kawasan Konoha yang dikenal mentereng itu sambil berkali-kali melirik ponselnya dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah rumah besar itu, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang keluar dari sana.

"Cepatlah keluar, Hinata..." katanya dalam bisikan rendah. Tangannya mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi.

Siapapun yang mengenalnya tahu betul kalau Sasuke Uchiha sangat benci menunggu. Namun entah apa yang membuatnya rela menunggu kali itu. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri di sana dan kesabarannya sudah hampir habis ketika sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya muncul juga.

Hinata Hyuuga baru saja keluar dari pintu ganda rumah megahnya dan sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang utama. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan dibuntut kuda berayun seiring langkah kakinya. Gadis itu mengenakan celana putih selutut dan kaus olahraga yang juga putih bersih. Topi baseball yang berwarna senada menutupi puncak kepalanya membentuk bayangan yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Meski begitu, Sasuke masih bisa melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu tidak selembut biasanya. Ekspresi itu masih sama seperti yang dilihatnya di kantin dua hari yang lalu.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga," kata Sasuke ketika Hinata sudah sampai di gerbang, mendorong terbuka pintu samping yang lebih kecil.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Sasuke?" suara Hinata sedikit terengah ketika ia menutup kembali pintu itu di belakangnya.

"Kita harus bicara, Hinata," Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu, menarik tangannya. Namun Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dari cengkeraman cowok itu.

"Itu tidak ada perlunya," ujarnya. Ada ketidaksabaran dalam suaranya yang lembut.

"Tentu saja perlu," balas Sasuke gusar sambil sekali lagi menarik tangan Hinata, mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat dan menariknya dari sana menuju BMW hitam milik Itachi yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana. Hinata memberontak, namun tidak kuasa melapaskan diri. Cengkeraman Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"Sasuke, lepaskan tanganku!" protesnya.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia baru melepaskan pegangannya ketika mereka sudah sampai di sisi mobil. Ia membukakan pintu penumpang bagi Hinata. "Masuklah."

Hinata bertahan di tempatnya, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan kesal. "Kita bicara di sini saja. Aku tak bisa lama-lama. Kak Neji sudah menungguku."

"MASUK KATAKU!" bentak Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras dan buku-buku jari yang mencengkeram pintu memutih.

Hinata berjengit. Meski sakit hati atas perlakuan kasar pemuda itu, toh ia mengalah juga. Tidak ada gunanya ribut-ribut dengan Sasuke yang sedang marah, pikirnya ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke menutup pintunya keras dan berjalan mengitari mobil, lalu masuk dan duduk di bangku belakang kemudi, menutup pintunya juga. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa waktu sebelum Sasuke menoleh memandang Hinata yang rupanya menolak menatapnya, melainkan menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan gusar.

"Kau menghindariku terus sejak kemarin," Sasuke memulai. "Kau tidak mau memandangku, kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, tidak membalas pesan instanku. Kau marah padaku?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Sasuke mendengus kasar. Tentu saja ia marah, dasar bodoh!

"Kau marah sejak aku memukul_nya, _Hinata," pemuda itu melanjutkan dengan suara rendah dan bergetar. "Itu kan alasanmu menolakku selama ini?"

Hinata masih tidak menanggapi. Gadis itu terus saja memandang jalan.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Benar kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah, menekan emosinya sekuat mungkin.

Gadis di sampingnya kali ini memalingkan wajahnya dan masih tidak menjawabnya.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. "Aku melihatmu dengannya. Kau jadi lebih gugup kalau dekat dengannya, mukamu memerah..." diam sejenak. Ia memejamkan matanya dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, mata itu tampak terluka. Dan kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar dari bibirnya seakan menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi, "...dan caramu menatapnya, sama seperti caramu menatap Kak Itachi dulu. Kau... menyukainya, kan?"

Akhirnya Hinata menoleh padanya juga, namun masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau menyukai Naruto Uzumaki. Benar kan?" tanya Sasuke lebih mendesak.

"Itu sama sekali tak ada kaitannya denganmu," jawab Hinata dingin.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, HINATA HYUUGA!!" Sasuke berteriak lepas kendali. Pertahanannya jebol. "KAU MENYUKAINYA, KAN?!"

"Astaga, Sasuke, kendalikan dirimu," seru Hinata kaget. Mata lavendernya melebar, terkejut melihat kemarah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Karena sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah marah apalagi membentaknya seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini.

"KENDALIKAN DIRI?! KAU PIKIR AKU BISA MENGENDALIKAN DIRIKU MELIHATMU MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN, HAH?! TIDAK, HINATA! TIDAK!!"

"S-sasuke..."

"BIAR KUPERJELAS. KAU HANYA MILIKKU! MILIKKU!! KAU DENGAR ITU?!"

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke! Kau sudah keterlaluan—"

Sasuke menyambar bahu Hinata, mencengkeramnya lalu mengguncangnya kasar. "KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN SELAIN AKU! KAU MENGERTI?!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa denganmu! Lepaskan aku, _please?_" gadis itu memohon sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya, berteriak frustasi. "Sasuke, _please, _tenanglah. Kau membuatku takut."

"Memangnya apa bagusnya dia sampai kau menyukainya seperti itu, Hina...?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lebih pelan, terdengar putus asa. "Apa lebihnya idiot itu?"

"Naruto tidak idiot, Sasuke," tegur Hinata, "sama sekali tidak idiot. Dia orang paling luar biasa yang pernah kukenal."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Jadi kau benar menyukainya, kan?"

Hinata menghela napas panjang, lalu menjawab mantap, "Aku tak pernah menyukai orang lain sedalam aku menyukai Naruto. Dan itulah alasan aku marah padamu—ya, aku marah padamu, Sasuke—karena kau memukulnya."

Sasuke menggeram. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Perkataan Hinata barusan seakan menghujamnya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak oleh rasa kecewa.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa iba padanya.

"Tolong jangan begini, Sasuke," Hinata mengulurkan tangan menyentuh bahu cowok di sampingnya. Kemarahannya pada Sasuke tadi telah bertransformasi menjadi rasa kasihan. "Bisa kan, kau melupakannya? Maksudku, ayolah... itu hanya permainan antara dua anak kecil. Jangan dianggap serius, oke? Dengar, aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi yang namanya perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan."

Sasuke menoleh menatapnya. "Mengapa, Hina? Padahal aku sudah menunggumu sampai kau melupakan perasaanmu pada kakakku. Padahal aku—mengapa sekarang kau malah menyukai orang lain? Mengapa bukan aku?"

Hinata memberinya tatapan menyesal, "Maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencobanya?"

Hinata menjawab dengan gelengan sedih. "Tetap tidak bisa, Sasuke. Aku sedah terlanjur menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri, seperti perasaanku pada Kak Neji, seperti pada Kak Itachi juga."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Dan aku ingin kau mencintaiku juga—bukan sebagai kakak!" seru Sasuke keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu kau egois. Dewasalah sedikit, Sasuke," sahut Hinata seraya menghela napas. "Hatiku bebas menyukai siapa pun. Kau tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk melarangku. Begitu juga dengan hatimu. Kita sudah berkali-kali membicarakan ini kan, Sasuke? Tolong mengertilah..." gadis itu terdiam sebentar, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. "Please jangan membuat dirimu sendiri tersiksa dengan membelenggu hatimu padaku. Ya?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, lalu memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan gadis itu. _Mungkin Hinata benar_, pikirnya, _mungkin aku memang sedang menyiksa diriku sendiri_.

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan, aku juga pernah mengalaminya saat aku harus melupakan perasaanku pada Kak Itachi dulu. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Sasuke. Jangan tutup dirimu terus. Buka hatimu, biarkan orang-orang di sekelilingmu membantumu. Aku yakin Sakura dan Naruto bisa membantumu."

"Jangan sebut-sebut tentang mereka," gerutu Sasuke. Menyebut kedua orang itu mengingatkannya pada hukuman menyebalkan yang harus dijalaninya sebulan penuh. Dan itu membangkitkan lagi kejengkelannya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, masih menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Kenapa? Menurutku itu bagus untukmu. Dan kau juga akan bisa melihat nanti, alasan mengapa aku menyukai Naruto. Kau akan mengerti."

Sasuke mendengus. "Bagiku dia tetap idiot bodoh!"

Hinata menarik tangannya dari bahu Sasuke, tersenyum kecut. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Sasuke. Kak Neji bisa marah kalau aku terlalu lama."

Gadis itu baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil ketika tangan Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menahannya. "Satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sebelum kau pergi, Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya heran. "Apa itu?"

Sasuke menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Apa kau pernah... sedikit saja... ada perasaan sayang padaku?"

Hinata membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum tulus. Lalu menjawab dengan suaranya yang lembut, "Aku selalu menyayangi sahabatku. Itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun."

Dengan senyum terakhir, ia membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaannya yang masih kacau balau. Meski begitu, ia merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya Hinata sudah mau bicara lagi padanya—meskipun ia tidak minta maaf, dan ia memang tidak menyesal telah memukul Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya belum.

---

_**Fox Street No. 10**_

"Jadi selama dua hari ini kau tidak bisa latihan sepak bola?" Iruka bertanya sembari memecahkan telur terakhir dan menuangkannya ke dalam wadah berisi sedikit tepung dan sayuran, lalu mengelapkan tangannya yang sedikit kotor ke celemek kotak-kotaknya sebelum mulai mengaduk adonan omeletnya.

"Yap. Benar-benar merepotkan. Padahal pertandingan dengan tim Iwa sudah dekat. Bagaimana aku bisa terpilih jadi pemain inti kalau tidak latihan?" keluh putra angkatnya yang baru saja memasuki dapur, membawa botol susu yang baru diantar. Ia menaruh botol itu di atas konter dan berjalan menuju rak untuk mengambil dua buah gelas, lalu menuang susu ke dalamnya. "Yang benar saja. Masa aku harus meninggalkan timku dan menjadi _cleaning service_ dadakan." Pemuda pirang itu mereguk susunya perlahan, menciptakan sebentuk kumis putih di atas bibirnya sebelum mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak minta dispensasi pada guru BK-mu?" usul Iruka sambil masih mengaduk adonannya.

Naruto mengeluh pelan. "Besok aku akan menemui Pak Hatake kalau si Uchiha sialan itu tidak buat masalah." Ia bergerak lagi kembali menuju rak, mengambil penggorengan, menuang sedikit minyak di atasnya lalu memanaskannya di atas kompor.

"Jangan berkelahi lagi. Bengkak di matamu itu belum kempis lho," nasihat Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, Pap!" jawab Naruto sedikit menggerutu. Tangannya meraba bengkak di matanya, lalu berjengit ketika bengkak itu berdenyut menyakitkan. "Memangnya enak punya bengkak di mata? Susah melek!"

Iruka terkekeh-kekeh geli melihat tampang berantakan putra angkatnya. Ia bergerak mendekati kompor dan mulai memasak omelet di penggorengan yang sudah dipanaskan Naruto. "Tapi hukuman yang diberikan gurumu ini tidak biasa, ya?"

"Yeah, Pak Hatake memang sudah sinting. Kepalanya itu sudah kebanyakan dijejali rumus dan angka-angka, kayaknya," Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Iruka tertawa mendengar komentar putranya itu. "Tapi ada bagusnya juga sih," lanjut Naruto sambil nyengir sementara semburat kemerahan muncul di wajahnya yang masih agak lebam, "aku jadi bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Siapa tahu nanti dia jadi naksir aku," ia terkekeh-kekeh sendiri.

"Dasar kau ini. Cewek saja yang dipikirin," kata Iruka sambil tertawa.

"Yah, habis mau gimana lagi. Sakura kan cantik dan menarik," Naruto mengangkat bahu, menyandarkan diri ke konter. "Tapi si Uchiha sialan itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Haaah... Kenapa juga aku harus dihukum bersamanya?"

"Mungkin itu supaya kalian berdua bisa akur," usul Iruka.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya aku peduli? Tapi tak apalah, toh aku sudah terbiasa dihukum. Karena ayahku satu ini juga hobinya menghukumku saat aku masih di sekolah dasar," lanjutnya sambil melirik Iruka.

Iruka meledak tertawa. "Itu karena kau sangat badung, Naruto! Kau selalu saja membuat keributan di sekolah. Tentu saja aku harus menghukummu!" katanya sambil membalik omelet. "Tumben hari ini kau tidak ke restorannya Sakura."

"Sekali-sekali pingin juga dong, makan bareng Pap di rumah. Lagipula masakan Pap tidak kalah enak dengan yang di _BloCaf_. Hmm... harum sekali..." Naruto menghirup aroma yang menguar dari masakan ayah angkatnya dalam-dalam, "kelihatannya enak."

"Dasar kamu. Padahal ada alasan lain kan?"

"Iya sih," Naruto nyengir. "Biar Sakura tidak bosan melihat mukaku yang cakep ini terus. Kami kan akan bersama-sama sepanjang hari selama sebulan penuh. Lagipula sepertinya dia masih emosi. Aku tidak ingin mendapat bengkak tambahan darinya, Pap. Terimakasih banyak. Aaah... harusnya kau melihatnya ketika Sakura memukul Sasuke kemarin. Mantap sekali..." ia tertawa-tawa puas sementara Iruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti siang kita jadi ke panti kan?" tanya Iruka kemudian ketika omeletnya sudah matang dan ia sedang menuangkannya ke atas piring.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah kangen main sama adik-adik di sana!" sahut Naruto ceria. "Konohamaru masih suka main ke sana juga, kan?"

"Masih," Iruka memotong omeletnya menjadi dua bagian, kemudian ia melirik Naruto. Seulas senyum tipis penuh arti menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia berkata, "Teman sekolahmu juga ada yang sering datang, lho. Katanya dia senang berada di sana, main dengan anak-anak dan mendongengi mereka. Tapi kurasa, ada sesuatu yang lain yang dicarinya di sana."

Naruto memadang Iruka dengan bingung. Alisnya berkerut dalam. "Eh? Siapa?"

---

TBC...

---

_**Putz sez..**_

_Aku kok ngerasa deja vu waktu nulis bagian SasuHina, yah? –garuk-garuk- Sasuke dan Hinata OOC banget di sini. Hina lancar amat ngomongnya di depan Sasuke. _

_Hubungan Kakashi dan Sakura sudah jelas kan? Mereka adalah paman dan keponakan, tapi mengapa nama belakang mereka berbeda? Masih banyak kemungkinan. Aaah... gak sabar memunculkan ayah Sakura!_

_---_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Hari ini seharusnya penentuan pemain inti," keluh Naruto keesokan harinya. Saat itu ketiganya—ia, Sasuke dan Sakura, tentu saja—sedang membersihkan seluruh koridor di lantai dua. Naruto memandang rindu melewati salah satu jendela di koridor itu, ke arah lapangan di bawah sana, di mana teman-teman klub sepakbolanya sedang berlatih. "Tapi gara-gara hukuman sialan ini, aku jadi tidak bisa ikut serta," lanjutnya sambil melirik sengit ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengepel tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sasuke balas memandangnya tajam. "Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Menurutmu salah siapa kita dihukum begini, eh?" tukas Naruto panas. "Kalau kau tidak menyerangku tanpa alasan, ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Oh, yeah?" Sasuke menghentikan gerakan mengepelnya, "seingatku kaulah yang menyerangku duluan," ujarnya dingin.

Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam karena marah. Ia melempar tongkat pelnya ke lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi kelontang keras di koridor kosong itu.

"CUKUP!" teriak Sakura. "Kalian ini kerjanya berantem saja terus!" geramnya sambil memandang kesal pada kedua temannya yang masih saling membeliak itu. Dari tadi Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak ikut campur dalam adu mulut mereka, namun ketika ia merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya, ia merasa harus mencegahnya. Gadis itu tidak mau mendapat masalah tambahan lagi gara-gara ulah emosional kedua cowok itu.

"Tch!" Sasuke memalingkan wajah, lalu berjalan ke ujung koridor yang berlawanan, meneruskan mengepel di tempat yang agak jauh.

"Dia itu brengsek!" gerutu Naruto sambil menyambar tongkat pel-nya lagi dari lantai dan mulai mengepel lagi dengan kegeraman yang tampak nyata.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan letih sambil sekali lagi menghela napas sementara gerakan Naruto terhenti dan matanya kembali memandang ke arah jendela. Ekspresinya cemberut.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin latihan, mengapa tidak bilang saja pada Pak Hatake, Naruto?" tukas Sakura, kesal karena Naruto hanya berdiri saja di dekat jendela. "Minggir minggir..."

"Oh, sori," Naruto nyengir minta maaf, lalu menyingkir dari sana sementara Sakura mengepel tempatnya berdiri barusan. Ia sendiri mulai membersihkan lantai yang masih kotor. "Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku memang merencanakan itu. Tapi aku tidak kunjung punya waktu untuk bicara pada Pak Hatake. Kau tahu kan kita harus selalu bersama-sama—kecuali ke kamar kecil—jadi mana sempat aku—"

"Ya ya ya... intinya karena terjebak bersama kami, kau jadi tidak bisa latihan kan?" sela Sakura. Entah mengapa gadis itu mejadi lekas marah kalau berhadapan dengan Naruto atau Sasuke. "Bilang saja kau menyalahkanku juga!"

Naruto melongo beberapa saat. "M-Maksudku bukan begitu, Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu, justru aku senang karena—"

"Ooh... jadi kau senang aku dihukum ya?" dengus Sakura.

Naruto tampak panik, serba salah. "Bukan begitu... aduh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya..." Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, kebingungan. "Intinya aku senang bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, tapi bukan dalam situasi seperti ini..."

"Tapi masalahnya aku tidak senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Naruto," gerutu Sakura.

"Sakura..." kata Naruto lemas, "jangan ngomong seperti itu dong..."

Sakura mengacuhkannya.

Tepat saat itu Kakashi Hatake muncul dari arah tangga. Tas kerjanya tersampir di bahu. Tampaknya guru mereka itu sudah bersiap pulang.

"Wah wah... lihat, koridor ini jadi bersih," kata Kakashi sambil memandang berkeliling koridor dengan tatapan puas.

Sakura mencibirnya. Tentu saja bersih, dasar bodoh, kalau ada tiga _cleaning service_ tambahan yang dipekerjakan secara paksa di sini, gerutunya dalam hati. Jelas gadis itu masih sangat kesal pada paman sekaligus gurunya itu.

"Sore, Pak Hatake!" sapa Naruto. Sakura memandang pemuda itu heran. Bagaimana Naruto bisa seceria itu menyapa Kakashi padahal pria itulah yang sudah menjatuhkan hukuman menyebalkan itu pada mereka—dan yang paling penting, menyebabkan ia tidak bisa mengikuti latihan klub sepak bolanya.

"Sore, Naruto!" balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Kalian bertiga kemari," ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agak ketiga muridnya mendekat. "Kau juga, Sasuke!" serunya pada Sasuke di ujung koridor yang satunya.

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu menegakkan diri menatap sang guru dengan tatapan dingin. Mau apa lagi dia kali ini? batinnya kesal sebelum akhirnya menyeret kakinya mendekati Kakashi dan dua yang lain.

"Nah," Kakashi tersenyum sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya setelah mereka sudah berkumpul. Ia menatap ketiga muridnya bergantian sebelum berkata, "Kulihat kalian sejauh ini sudah melakukan tugas kalian dengan sangat baik, anak-anak. Kalian sudah tidak banyak bertengkar lagi, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sakura sekali lagi mencibirnya, "Apanya?!"

Kakashi tersenyum lagi, lalu meneruskan, pura-pura tidak menyadari reaksi tidak setuju dari ketiga muridnya, "—kalau begitu, aku ingin mentraktir kalian makan malam. Kalian suka pizza?"

---

Dan setelah beberapa menit perjalanan yang tidak mengenakkan dengan mobil tua milik Kakashi—Sakura duduk di kursi depan sementara Sasuke dan Naruto di kursi belakang, saling membuang muka—akhirnya mereka sampai di kedai pizza tak begitu jauh dari Konoha High, _Mitarashi's Pizza._

"Kedai pizza ini milik salah satu guru di sekolah kita juga," beritahu Kakashi sambil mengunci pintu mobilnya setelah memastikan ketiga remaja itu sudah keluar dari mobilnya, seolah informasi itu penting saja.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang tidak memedulikan perkataan Kakashi, langsung beranjak menuju restoran itu tanpa berkata apa-apa, sementara Naruto masih di sana, menatap bangunan di depannya dengan tatapan tertarik. "Apakah mereka akan memberi kita diskon khusus?" tanyanya penuh minat pada Kakashi.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Tergantung suasana hatinya. Ibu guru Mitarashi itu sangat _moody._"

Naruto nyengir, teringat pada guru Kebudayaan Dunia di sekolahnya itu dan sifatnya –yang menurut ayah angkatnya— yang agak mirip dengannya, ramai dan seperti kelebihan energi—dan sedikit aneh, agak nyentrik.

"Aku tidak tahu Ibu Guru Mitarashi bisa masak," selorohnya. Membayangkan Anko Mitarashi yang nyentrik itu memasak, rasanya di luar imajinasinya.

"Anko tidak masak. Dia yang punya modal, Naruto," kekeh Kakashi sambil beranjak, mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya, tertawa. "Yeah, tentu saja..."

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah duduk di salah satu meja di dekat jendela ketika Kakashi dan Naruto masuk. Kedua remaja itu duduk sambil saling memalingkan wajah dan tangan terlipat di depan dada, jelas sekali sangat enggan berinteraksi satu sama lain. Kakashi menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum berjalan menuju meja itu bersama Naruto. Suasana hati mereka belum membaik juga rupanya, batinnya.

Naruto mengistirahatkan bokongnya dengan gembira di bangku sebelah Sakura—sepertinya memang hanya ia saja yang senang saat itu di antara ketiga remaja itu—dan langsung menyambar buku menu di meja, memilih-milih.

"Wah wah wah... lihat ini. Kakashi dan tiga murid paling beken di Konoha High!" seru seorang wanita dengan suara nyaring.

Kakashi dan ketiga muridnya menoleh untuk mendapati sang empunya restoran berdiri di samping meja mereka. Kedua tangannya di pinggul dan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang sepertinya tidak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi lelah sedikitpun itu. Anko Mitarashi.

"Sore, Ibu Guru Mitarashi," sapa Kakashi ramah.

Anko memutar matanya. "Ooh... Kakashi, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku begitu di luar sekolah!" ia meninju bahu koleganya itu main-main, tapi cukup keras sampai-sampai Kakashi meringis kesakitan sambil menggosok-gosok tempat di mana tangan Anko baru saja menampolnya.

"Baik baik, Anko," kata Kakashi.

Anko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan puas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto. Ia tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Rupanya setelah pulang sekolah pun, mereka masih dalam masa hukuman, ya?"

Kakashi ikut tertawa. "Bukan begitu. Aku bermaksud mentraktir mereka hari ini."

"Oh, tumben!" seru Anko dengan ekspresi terkejut yang agak berlebihan. "Biasanya kau pelit!" ia menambahkan sambil terkekeh. Kemudian ia memanggil salah seorang karyawannya yang bertubuh kurus kering untuk meminjam notesnya. "Oke. Kalian mendapatkan kehormatan hari ini, karena aku sendiri yang akan melayani kalian," katanya ketika karyawannya sudah pergi, "Mau pesan apa, Tuan-Tuan dan Nona?"

---

"Ini benar-benar konyol," dengus Sasuke tak habis pikir sambil menatap kertas kecil di tangannya. "Untuk apa ini tepatnya?"

Kakashi baru saja membagikan secarik kertas kecil yang ia sobek dari notes book-nya pada Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sementara menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Dan sekarang ia sedang memandangi ketiga muridnya itu dengan tatapan puas. "Aku ingin kalian menuliskan sesuatu, singkat saja, tentang dua teman kalian," katanya. "Sasuke, kau tulis pendapatmu tentang Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura, kau tulis tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan Naruto—"

"Aku akan menulis tentang Sakura dan Sasuke, kan?" sela Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Betul," timpal Kakashi.

"Buat apaan sih?" tanya Sakura, mengulangi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Yah, kita selalu ingin mengetahui apa pendapat teman kita tentang kita, bukan?" kata Kakashi santai.

"Itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," bisik Sakura kesal. Gadis itu memainkan kertas di tangannya, menerka-nerka sendiri dalam hati apa sebenarnya maksud Kakashi.

"Benar-benar tidak berguna," gerutu Sasuke pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar sang guru yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Kakashi menghiraukannya. Yah, Itachi memang sudah memberitahunya tentang sifat Sasuke satu itu.

Kebalikan dari reaksi Sasuke, Naruto tampak tertarik. "Wow, sepertinya bakal seru," ujarnya sambil membuka ranselnya dan mengambil penanya. Saat berikutnya ia sudah sibuk menulis. Sementara Sakura, gadis itu tidak berminat berkomentar lebih jauh atas kelakuan pamannya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu. Ia menulis dalam diam.

Sakura dan Sasuke tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk menulis, sementara Naruto, sampai pesanan mereka datang pun ia masih belum selesai menulis. Tampaknya ia memikirkan betul-betul apa yang ditulisnya.

"Selesai!" seru Naruto akhirnya. Ia mengulurkan kertasnya pada Kakashi—Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menyerahkan kertas mereka sejak tadi—lalu menyambar sepotong pizza dan menggigit dalam potongan besar.

"Baiklah. Um..." Kakashi membaca satu per satu tulisan ketiga muridnya. Dahinya berkerut. "Wah wah... sepertinya hukuman ini memang tepat sekali kuberikan pada kalian bertiga, ya..."

Sasuke memutar matanya, tak peduli. Ia menambahkan saus tomat banyak-banyak di atas potongan pizza-nya.

"Kenapa memangnya, Pak Guru?" tanya Naruto setelah menelan potongan pizza-nya dengan susah payah.

"Baiklah, akan kubacakan," Kakashi mengangkat salah satu kertas di tangannya dan mulai membaca, "Yang pertama, tulisan Sasuke. Dia menulis, _'Haruno : Jerk. Uzumaki : Jerk'_."

"Heran, kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya?" tukas Sakura sarkastis. Meskipun dadanya panas dikatai seperti itu.

"_Jerk!!_" cibir Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Sasuke. Sakura segera menampar tangan cowok itu keras. Meskipun ia juga tidak menyukai Sasuke, tapi ia lebih tidak suka ada yang melakukan hal tidak sopan seperti yang dilakukan Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu. Cowok itu meringis padanya.

Kakashi mengabaikan lagi reaksi ketiga muridnya dan melanjutkan membaca kertas berikutnya. Kertas Sakura. "_'Sasuke : Cowok paling sok dan paling-paling yang jelek-jelek lainnya. Pernah diajari menghargai orang tidak sih, dia? Naruto : Sebenarnya orangnya cukup menyenangkan, tapi nyebelin.'._"

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa sementara Naruto tersedak pizza-nya. "Sakura..."

"Sekarang tulisan Naruto," kata Kakashi, mengangkat kertas terakhir. "Ah, yang ini agak panjang rupanya. Dia menulis, _'Sakura : Gadis pujaanku sejak kecil XD. Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis semenarik dia sepanjang hidupku. Mana cantik, pintar, penuh semangat, benar-benar tipe-ku. Sayangnya dia tidak menyadari ada pangeran berambut pirang tampan sedang menunggunya—"_ Sakura menjulurkan lidah dengan jijik pada bagian ini "_—Kenapa sih selalu saja menolak ajakanku berkencan, Sakura? __Padahal aku yakin sekali kita bisa menjadi pasangan sempurna. Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu sesuai janjiku!'._"

Sakura memberi Naruto yang mukanya dihiasi semburat kemerahan seulas senyum manis saat mendengar bagian itu. _Bagus deh kalau dia sudah sadar. _Sementara Sasuke mendengus menghina—Naruto langsung mendelik padanya. _Menjijikkan! _

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, sialan?!" desis Naruto pada Sasuke. Cowok dingin itu mengacuhkannya.

"_'Sasuke : Tidak pernah melihat orang semenjengkelkan manusia satu ini. Omong-omong dia manusia apa bukan sih? Manusia kan _harusnya _punya hati, sementara dia tidak. Atau dia manusia kutub yang kelamaan di daerah yang beku sehingga hatinya mati kedinginan? Memang sih dia jenius dalam pelajaran dan olahraga, tapi bukan alasan menganggap remeh orang lain dong. Merasa dirinya paling hebat sedunia kali. Sombong. Sok. Ke laut saja deh kau! Oh, satu lagi, kau brengsek!'_."

"_Cheers,_" sahut Sasuke dengan nada sinis sambil mengangkat gelas jus tomat-nya. "Memangnya aku peduli kata-kata idiot sepertimu, eh?"

"Memangnya aku peduli kau peduli atau tidak?" balas Naruto sengit. Ia menjulurkan lidah mengejek padanya.

"Aaargh! Bisa tidak sih tidak berantem sedetik saja?!" teriak Sakura habis sabar. "Kalian berdua benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

Kedua cowok itu masih saling membeliak beberapa saat. Jelas sekali masih sangat jengkel satu sama lain—ah, omong-omong mereka memang selalu jengkel satu sama lain setiap detik. Dan ulah Kakashi kali itu tampaknya semakin memperuncing perasaan itu. Namun sepertinya guru mereka satu itu tidak berpendapat demikian. Dia tentu saja punya alasan.

Alasan yang belum ingin dia beritahu pada ketiga muridnya saat itu, karena saat Sakura bertanya lagi padanya setelah piring mereka bersih, pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Nanti kalian juga akan tahu."

—Membuat Sakura sebal. Ia benci sekali kalau pamannya itu sudah mulai sok misterius seperti itu.

"Er... Pak Hatake," kata Naruto ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil tua Kakashi lagi. Pria itu berbaik hati untuk mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena langit sudah semakin gelap dan hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya.

"Ya, Naruto?" sahut Kakashi, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang mengabur karena air hujan yang membanjur ke bagian depan kaca mobilnya—_wiper_ hanya sedikit membantu mengingat derasnya hujan. Air seakan diguyurkan begitu saja dari langit.

"Anda pasti tahu kalau kejuaraan sepak bola antar sekolah akan segera dimulai," Naruto memulai, melirik gurunya itu dari kaca spion.

"Hm," Kakashi mengangguk. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu kalau setiap hari Gai selalu saja mengoceh tentang itu di ruang guru. Ribut sendiri siapa yang sebaiknya diturunkan sebagai pemain utama mengingat sang kapten tim dan beberapa pemain andalan tim mereka sedang mewakili Konoha di Kejuaraan Olahraga di Ame.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah aku bisa mendapat dispensasi sepulang sekolah agar bisa ikut latihan? A-aku ingin sekali diikutkan dalam pertandingan soalnya..." Naruto berkata penuh harap. Ia menyilangkan jarinya di dalam saku jaketnya, mengharap kemujuran. Mudah-mudahan gurunya itu mengizinkan.

"Well," kata Kakashi setelah beberapa lama berpikir, "yah, baiklah. Pak Maito juga sudah beberapa kali membicarakan ini denganku."

"Jadi?" Naruto harap-harap cemas.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan beritahu Pak Ebisu kalau kalian bertiga sudah tidak akan ikut bersih-bersih sekolah lagi mulai besok," kata Kakashi.

"_Hell yeah!!" _Naruto bersorak kegirangan. "_I love you, Mr Hatake!!"_

Bahkan Sakura yang duduk di bangku depan juga tampak senang—Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Cowok itu duduk diam menatap jalanan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kami bertiga? Itu berarti kami tidak perlu tinggal di sekolah setelah jam sekolah kan?" tanya Sakura penuh semangat.

"Oh, kurasa tidak, Sakura," kekeh Kakashi sambil membelokkan mobilnya memasuki Fox Street.

Senyum gadis itu langsung lenyap. Bahkan Sasuke sampai mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Kedua alisnya berkerut menatap belakang kepala gurunya.

"Kalian bertiga tentu saja masih harus tinggal di sekolah setelah jam sekolah," lanjutnya. "Kau dan Sasuke harus menemani Naruto berlatih."

"_Geez!_" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"_No way!!_" jerit Sakura. "Ooh, Kakashi, yang benar saja. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berguna dibanding menemani Naruto latihan sepak bola!" gadis itu tampak frustasi.

"Kalian bertiga masih dalam masa hukuman, ingat?" Kakashi mengingatkan.

Sasuke dan Sakura menggerutu sementara Naruto tampak gembira. Itu berarti ia bisa mempertontonkan kebolehannya di depan gadis impiannya. Masa bodoh dengan Sasuke. "Hei, pasti akan menyenangkan, Sakura!"

Sakura mengacuhkannya, masih asyik bersungut-sungut sendiri atas ketidakberuntungannya. Kapan sih aku bisa lepas dari mereka berdua? pikirnya sebal.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya di tepat di depan rumah Naruto. Hujan masih turun, bahkan bertambah deras.

"Salam untuk ayahmu, Naruto!" seru Kakashi mengatasi deru hujan ketika Naruto membuka pintu mobil.

"Oke. Trims, Pak! Sampai ketemu besok, Sakura!" seru Naruto pada Sakura—Ia mengacuhkan Sasuke—lalu membanting pintu menutup. Cowok itu melindungi kepalanya dari terpaan air hujan dengan tas sementara ia berlari ke arah rumah. Ia berbalik ketika sudah di depan pintu dan melambai pada mobil tua gurunya yang mulai melaju pelan meninggalkan Fox Street.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berhenti lagi di Crimson Drive, tepat di depan halaman kediaman Uchiha bersaudara. BMW hitam milik Itachi terparkir di halaman, di depan garasi.

"Salam untuk kakakmu, Sas—" tapi sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah keluar dan membanting pintu menutup, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan berterimakasih pun tidak. Kakashi menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, sopan sekali!" tukas Sakura pedas, mendelik pada punggung Sasuke yang berlari-lari kecil menghindari hujan, lalu menoleh untuk menatap pamannya, "dan kau berharap aku tahan bersama dengan orang macam itu?!"

"Seiring waktu, sikapnya yang seperti itu akan berubah, Sakura. Percayal—"

"Oh, baiklah!" sela Sakura, melipat lengannya di depan dada dan menatap jalanan di depannya dengan pandangan marah. "Aku. Sangat. Percaya. Padamu," geramnya. Meskipun nada bicaranya menyatakan sebaliknya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut pink keponakannya. Sakura menepis tangannya cepat, masih cemberut.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang saja sekarang?" tukasnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri," kekeh Kakashi. Dan mobil tua itu melaju meninggalkan Crimson Drive.

---

TBC...

---


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Giliran siapa yang mengambil makanan hari ini?" tanya Naruto pada kedua rekannya ketika jam istirahat keesokan harinya di kantin. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sepakat untuk bergiliran mengambil makanan setiap harinya. Terpaksa, karena mereka hanya boleh menggunakan satu nampan untuk bertiga. Pasti akan tampak konyol kalau menggotong nampan kecil itu bertiga, kan?

"Giliranku," sahut Sakura tanpa semangat.

"Bisa aku minta ramen, Saku—"

"Tidak," gerutu Sakura sambil melangkah menuju konter.

Naruto langsung mengeluh. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak makan ramen. Hari sebelumnya Sasuke yang mendapat giliran mengambil makanan dan ia terpaksa makan siang dengan menu serba tomat—sandwich ham dengan irisan tomat, salad tomat dan jus tomat. Omong-omong, Naruto benci tomat dan heran sekali ada orang yang suka sekali pada buah berasa asam-asam tidak jelas satu itu. Ah, pantas saja Sasuke selalu bermuka masam, seperti rasa tomat, pikir Naruto geli.

Cowok itu melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju bangku mereka yang biasa. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka ketika keduanya sudah duduk di sana, meskipun tidak sebanyak awal mereka mendapatkan 'tempat kehormatan' itu—tampaknya anak-anak sudah mulai bosan menontoni mereka, tapi tetap saja pandangan mereka membuat jengah.

Sementara itu Sakura sudah mencapai barisan anak-anak yang mengantri untuk mengambil makanan di konter. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang serombongan besar gadis penggemar Sasuke yang sedang ribut membicarakan cowok itu sambil sesekali mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sasuke duduk dengan Naruto, lalu menjerit tertawa.

"Matanya itu lho..." cekikik salah satu gadis berambut pirang keriting, "bikin meleleh..."

"Rambutnya juga..." desah gadis kedua, yang berwajah bulat, "kaya sutera hitam gitu... pasti lembut banget..."

"Kalau aku suka bibirnya," kata gadis lain yang bertubuh jangkung kurus—mungkin lebih jangkung dari Sasuke—sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke, "mengundang... Bagaimana ya, rasanya—"

Sontak mereka menjerit histeris lalu tertawa. Gadis yang lain mencubit lengan gadis ketiga sambil tertawa. "Dasar ngeres kamu!"

"Yee... gak apa-apa dong..." si gadis kurus membela diri seraya menjulurkan lidah pada temannya. "Memangnya kamu enggak kepingin?"

Tertawa lagi. Kini mereka sudah mendekati konter dan para gadis centil itu telah mengambil nampan masing-masing.

"Ih, kok makanannya gini sih... aku bisa gemuk nih!" seru si pirang keriting sambil menyendok pasta dengan ekspresi jijik. "Kalau gemuk bisa-bisa Uchiha tidak melirikku."

Sakura yang mendengarnya memutar matanya.

"Kalau begitu makan rumput saja kau! Dijamin tidak ada lemak!" tukas gadis penjaga kantin dengan geram.

Si pirang mencibirnya, lalu mengambil sedikit salad tanpa _dressing_ dan sebotol air mineral. Sementara temannya yang berwajah bulat dengan cuek menyendok pasta banyak-banyak ke piringnya.

"Apa?" gadis itu menatap si pirang yang memicingkan mata memandang makanan yang diambilnya. "Aku tidak mau membuat diriku kelaparan, tahu! Setelah ini si Mitarashi!"

Kedua gadis itu mungkin akan memulai perdebatan tentang makanan kalau saja teman mereka tidak buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan apa lagi topik yang cukup kuat untuk menarik perhatian para gadis itu selain sang idola, Sasuke Uchiha?

"Omong-omong, beruntung sekali ya, si Sakura Haruno itu," ujarnya.

Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan—yang menurutnya—tidak bermutu itu mengerjap kaget. Sepertinya para gadis itu tidak menyadari orang yang mereka bicarakan ada di belakang mereka.

"Yeah," sahut si pirang keriting diselingi gumaman setuju dari teman-temannya. "Kalau aku jadi cewek itu, aku pasti akan mengambil kesempatan pertamaku untuk menggaet Uchiha."

Sakura tercengang. _Oh, apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak cewek-cewek ini? _batinnya tak habis pikir. _Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih berguna untuk dipikirkan selain cowok, cowok, cowok dan cowok? Dan kenapa juga aku pakai dibawa-bawa segala? Damn!_

"Yeah. Tapi Haruno tidak cukup cantik untuk Uchiha," sahut gadis lain sambil tertawa mengejek, "Memang sih, dia pintar, selalu jadi murid kesayangan guru dan sebagainya. Tapi badannya kurang proporsional."

Mereka tertawa sekali lagi. "Kau benar, betisnya terlalu besar kalau kalian memperhatikan."

"Dan dadanya juga terlalu rata," timpal yang lain.

Sakura merasa telinganya memanas mendengar komentar mencemooh tentang tubuhnya. Menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya—justru mereka yang terobsesi dengan tubuh kurus dan mau saja kelaparan yang bodoh. Ia membelakakan mata dengan geram ketika gadis-gadis itu meninggalkan konter sambil cekikikan, menuju bangku mereka yang biasa, bangku cewek-cewek populer.

Sakura menyambar nampan dengan geram ketika ia mendengar suara lain dari belakangnya. "Aku juga penasaran. Bagaimana bisa si pecundang, si homo dan cewek jelek bisa disatukan begitu? Kelompok menyedihkan."

Sakura berbalik cepat dan langsung berhadapan dengan cowok jangkung berkulit pucat, cowok yang sama yang pernah membuatnya sangat kesal padahal ia anak baru. "Kau!" dengkingnya, jarinya menuding. "Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya tutup mulutmu, sialan!"

Cowok itu menyibak rambut hitamnya yang terjatuh ke matanya yang juga hitam sambil tersenyum. Oh, Sakura sangat membenci senyum itu. Palsu, dingin—mengerikan.

"Namaku Sai, Jelek, bukan Sialan," sahutnya tenang. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu? Atau kau sebenarnya mengalami gangguan ingatan? Atau tuli?" Sai mengatakannya dengan nada datar tanpa dosa.

Sakura menggeram sebal lagi, lalu berbalik. "Sialan," desisnya. Kemudian ia menyendok kaserol ayam porsi tiga orang ke piringnya dan mengambil tiga kotak jus jeruk.

Sai mendengus di belakangnya. "Pantas saja badanmu gemuk. Makanmu barbar sekali," komentarnya.

Sekali lagi Sakura berbalik, dengan kesal menatap cowok itu. Mata hijaunya berkilat berbahaya. "Ini bukan untukku saja, tahu! Tapi juga untuk Naruto dan Sasu—"

"Satu piring tiga orang?" cemooh Sai masih dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan. "Sungguh mengharukan. Kakashi Hatake memang sinting dalam memberikan huku—"

Sakura menjerit marah, memotong kata-kata Sai, "Jangan sebut pamanku sinting! Dia lebih waras dari kau, dasar gila!"

"Er... maaf, Sakura, Sai... yang lainnya sudah mengantri," kata gadis penjaga kantin, tampak gusar melihat dua orang itu bertengkar di depan konternya. Namun baik Sakura maupun Sai mengabaikannya.

"Oh, dia pamanmu, pantas saja," Sai tertawa mengejek.

Nampan di tangan Sakura sampai bergetar hebat saking emosinya gadis itu. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, eh? Mulutmu itu selalu saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti orang. Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman!" dengusnya. Matanya memicing saat ia melanjutkan, "Kalau kau menganggap kami menyedihkan, lalu kau sendiri apa? Tidak punya teman itu jauh lebih menyedihkan dari pada punya musuh. Kau menyedihkan!"

Dengan pandangan marah terakhir, Sakura berbalik meninggalkannya. Kakinya menghentak lantai.

"Mengapa semua orang memandangi kita?" keluh Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga, Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan tolol cowok itu. Ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan buku bersampul putih polos dari tas selempangnya dan mulai membaca.

Naruto cemberut. Rasanya ia rindu sekali makan bersama teman-temannya di klub sepak bola yang jelas lebih menyenangkan dibanding Sasuke. Yah, meskipun ia kadang diacuhkan dan lebih banyak betindak sebagai pendengar saja kalau duduk bersama mereka—tapi setidaknya mereka tertawa, hal menyenangkan yang tidak pernah dilakukan Sasuke.

Ia menatap meja tempat ia biasanya duduk dengan tatapan iri. Tempat itu penuh dan ribut. Barbar sekali. Mereka tertawa-tawa, saling melempar lelucon dan menyuiti cewek-cewek _cheerleader _yang duduk di bangku tidak jauh dari bangku mereka.

Menghela napas, mata birunya kembali mengarah ke Sasuke yang masih tenggelam dalam bukunya. Wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi, mata hitamnya kosong seperti goa hantu. Naruto mendadak nyengir. Entah mengapa ia jadi membayangkan seandainya cowok di depannya ini seperti teman-temannya yang lain; ribut, makan dengan suara keras, tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila, lalu menggodai cewek-cewek. Sama sekali tidak cocok. Menggelikan.

"Apa?!" kata Sasuke tajam. Rupanya ia menyadari tatapan Naruto, dan cengiran cowok itu sepertinya membuatnya tidak senang.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto, menahan tawa. "Kau ini sebenarnya berasal dari planet mana sih?" ejeknya.

"Bicara sekali lagi, akan kujejalkan buku ini ke mulutmu, Uzumaki!" ancam Sasuke sambil menutup bukunya dengan keras.

"Ow, aku takut!" cibir Naruto, sama sekali tidak gentar menghadapi tatapan membunuh Sasuke. "Hati-hati, Uchiha. Kalau kau melotot terus, matamu bisa melompat keluar."

Mata Sasuke berkilat berbahaya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kalau saja Sakura tidak segera datang.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang memulai pertengkaran lagi di sini!" hardik Sakura sambil membanting nampannya ke atas meja dan mendelik pada dua cowok itu. Ia menghembuskan napas keras sebelum menghenyakkan diri di kursinya dan mengambil kotak jus jeruknya.

Sasuke mendelik padanya juga sebelum kembali menenggelamkan dirinya sekali lagi di balik bukunya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto, bingung melihat wajah Sakura yang merah padam dan tampak emosi. Juga cemas, jangan-jangan ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah pada gadis itu.

"Ada orang sinting sialan jelek brengsek kurang kerjaan yang kerjanya hanya bicara sampah!" geram Sakura dengan gigi gemeletukan. Ia memelototi Sai ketika cowok itu melewati meja mereka untuk duduk di mejanya yang biasa—sendirian.

Naruto melongo mendengarnya, bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya tidak pedulian mengalihkan parhatian dari bukunya untuk menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum mendengus kecil. Sakura yang menyadari kedua cowok itu menatapnya buru-buru kembali mengatur emosinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. _Tenang, Sakura..._

"Orang sinting brengsek blablabla yang kau maksud bukan kami, kan?" Naruto bertanya ragu-ragu, takut kalau-kalau Sakura meledak marah.

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh!" sahut Sakura, setengah kesal setengah gemas memandang cowok pirang itu.

"Oh, oke!" kata Naruto kembali santai. Ia meraih sendok dan mengambil sesendok besar kaserol, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Keheningan melingkupi meja mereka selama beberapa saat. Sakura yang masih agak kesal sudah mengeluarkan diktat Biologinya dan mulai belajar untuk menghibur diri—sungguh bentuk hiburan yang aneh mengingat anak lain pasti akan menghindari belajar kalau sedang stress—Sasuke juga masih tenggelam di balik bukunya, tidak menyentuh makanannya. Sementara Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain makan, menatap kedua rekannya bergantian dengan bingung.

Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak begitu suka belajar di antara dua yang gemar membaca memang bikin keki. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa mengatasi situasi tidak nyaman itu. Ia meletakkan sendoknya, menyeruput jus jeruknya, lalu menoleh menatap Sakura yang tampak berkonsentrasi. Ia berdehem kecil sebelum memulai,

"Well, Sakura," ia memulai, "Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi agak terganggu. "Tanya apa?"

"Yah, er... aku hanya ingin tahu, apa sih sebenarnya yang dilihat cewek dari seorang cowok?"

Sejenak, Sakura tampak tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis itu melempar pandang aneh pada Naruto, tapi cowok itu tampak santai, bahkan ekspresinya ingin tahu. "Apaan sih, Naruto? Pertanyaannya tidak penting banget!" kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura... Aku mau tahu apa aku memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan di depan cewek..." desak Naruto dengan pandangan memohon.

"Dibanggakan?" dengus Sakura.

"Sakura..." Naruto memohon.

Gadis itu menatap geli pada temannya—yang menurutnya benar-benar konyol dan tidak penting—beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Naruto langsung berseri-seri. Kemudian ia melipat tangannya di atas meja sambil memandang Sakura dengan tampang serius yang menggelikan—setidaknya itu menurut Sakura, soalnya biasanya orang serius tidak nyengir seperti yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

Sakura menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Hmm... apa ya?" mau tidak mau, ia berpikir juga. Dan yang pertama muncul dalam benaknya adalah sosok cowok impiannya, Neji Hyuuga. Gadis itu nyengir. "Ah, ya! Kurasa yang pertama adalah tampangnya, cewek biasanya menyukai cowok yang tampan dan keren, jangkung, putih. Cewek juga menyukai cowok yang pintar, baik hati, bersih, wangi, _gentle_, sedikit misterius dan..."

Semakin banyak Sakura menyebutkan, cengiran Naruto semakin tenggelam diganti oleh kernyitan yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menyela pemaparan panjang gadis itu, tampak gusar, "Tunggu tunggu... Kalau cewek-cewek sukanya yang seperti itu, lantas cowok-cowok macam aku nasibnya gimana? Maksudku, lihat, tampangku pas-pasan, tinggiku biasa-biasa saja. Putih? Enggak—kulitku kan gelap terbakar matahari—Pintar? Enggak juga. Kaya? boro-boro... Misterius? Apa aku terlihat misterius?"

Kekesalan Sakura karena kejadian di konter sebelumnya segera menguap ketika ia mulai tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus di balik bukunya. "Bagus deh kalau sadar," katanya pelan.

Naruto mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "Tapi aku baik hati dan tidak sombong seperti orang ini!" ia mengedik kesal pada Sasuke.

"Yah, itu kan gambaran sempurnanya. Cewek-cewek kebanyakan memang suka yang seperti itu, tapi tidak semuanya. Selera orang kan macam-macam," lanjut Sakura sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Bukunya sudah tergeletak terlupakan di atas meja dan ia tampak menikmati diskusi-tidak-penting-nya dengan Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke juga tampak mendengarkan dari balik bukunya.

"Apa kau menyukai yang sepertiku?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, menyeruput jus jeruknya. Gadis itu tersedak ketika dilihatnya tiga orang mendekati meja mereka sambil membawa nampan makan siang. Neji Hyuuga, Tenten dan Lee.

Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil bukunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas di balik buku. Jantungnya mulai berdentum-dentum tidak karuan di dadanya ketika ia mendengar kursi digeser dan ketiga orang itu duduk di bangku kosong tepat di samping meja mereka. Sakura bisa mendengar mereka mulai mengobrol.

_Aduh, mengapa mereka duduk di situ sih?_ rintihnya dalam hati. _Mengapa harus sekarang? Saat aku sedang duduk di kursi 'hukuman' bersama dua orang ini? Dan... Oh, mengapa mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku berdebar-debar begini? Damn!_

"Hai, Sasuke," Sakura bisa mendengar suara Neji menyapa Sasuke.

"Hn, Neji," Sasuke membalas sapaannya datar.

Oh, mereka sudah saling mengenal rupanya. Tapi itu tidak lantas membuat segalanya lebih baik. Sakura masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura mendadak merasa gusar. Cowok itu sangat tahu apa atau tepatnya, siapa, yang membuat Sakura begitu gugup seperti saat ini. Tentu saja,

—Neji Hyuuga.

Ia semakin uring-uringan ketika menyadari bahwa ciri-ciri cowok idaman yang disebutkan Sakura tadi sangat pas menggambarkan sosok siswa teladan Konoha High itu—tampan, keren, bertubuh jangkung, berkulit putih bersih, pintar, kaya. Neji juga terkenal baik dan _gentle _di kalangan cewek-cewek—Rasanya bukan hanya pas, tapi ciri-ciri itu memang ditujukan untuk Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto melirik seniornya itu dengan perasaan cemburu. Yah, walaupun ia sudah berjanji tidak akan 'mengganggu' Sakura, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa begitu saja menepis perasaannya pada gadis itu. Tidak semudah itu, bukan?

"Hei, Naruto!" suara Lee membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh lagi ke meja mereka—berusaha tidak menatap Neji yang duduk di seberang Lee—dan menatap Lee. "Kau ketinggalan latihan sepak bola beberapa hari," seniornya itu berkata.

"Oh!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa tidak enak pada seniornya—dan perhatiannya sepenuhnya teralih dari Neji. "Sori, aku ada sedikit... er... halangan."

Lee tertawa. "Aku mengerti," katanya. "Pemain inti untuk pertandingan persahabatan sudah ditentukan kemarin. Tapi tenang saja, masih kurang satu pemain lagi, jadi kau masih punya kesempatan. Kalau kau bisa datang latihan siang ini, tentu saja," ia menambahkan, lalu memasukkan kentang goreng ke mulut.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang," sahut Naruto cepat. "Pak Hatake sudah mengizinkan aku ikut latihan!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," seru Lee sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu matanya beralih pada gadis berambut pink yang wajahnya tersembunyi di balik buku—yang sialnya, terbalik. Ia terkekeh lagi, "Sakura, bukumu terbalik tuh!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Bukunya terjatuh ke bawah meja, wajahnya bertambah merah. Merintih karena malu, Sakura menyusup ke bawah meja untuk memungut bukunya. Ia mengumpat, mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri sementara ia berlama-lama memungut buku. Ia merasa sangat malu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali tidak keluar dari sana sampai jam istirahat berakhir. _Aduh... Neji pasti menganggapku sangat konyol_, batinnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Sakura tetap merangkak keluar dari bawah meja dan langsung mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah dingin cowok itu, membuat Sakura kesal. _Apa itu maksudnya? Apa dia sedang mengejekku atau apa?_ Sakura balas membeliak padanya.

Matanya tak sengaja terarah pada Neji. Kesalahan besar, karena Neji sedang memandang ke arahnya. Cowok itu tersenyum sekilas padanya sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada obrolannya yang terputus dengan Tenten. Sakura merasa wajahnya terbakar sebelum kembali menekuni makan siangnya—atau lebih tepatnya, mengaduk-aduk sisa kaserol di piring dengan gugup—dalam diam. Salah tingkah. Sementara Sasuke kembali tenggelam di balik bukunya sambil menyeruput jus jeruk.

"Kak Neji, boleh gabung? Tempat lain sudah penuh," suara lembut yang familiar itu membuat kepala Sasuke otomatis tertoleh pada sumber suara. Hinata Hyuuga, adik sepupu Neji berdiri di sisi meja yang ditempati Neji dan kedua sobatnya, membawa nampan makan siang. Bersamanya, Shino dan Kiba.

Ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah aneh ketika matanya bersirobok dengan mata lavender milik Hinata. Cewek itu langsung memalingkan wajah sementara mata Sasuke langsung beralih ke Naruto yang sudah terlibat obrolan seru tentang sepak bola dengan Lee.

"Tentu," kata Neji sambil bergeser, memberi tempat pada adik sepupunya itu duduk di sampingnya sementara Shino dan Kiba mengambil tempat di sebelah Lee.

"Halo, Hinata!" sapa Naruto cerah pada sepupu Neji. "Kiba. Shino."

"Ah, h-hai, Naruto..." balas Hinata malu-malu dengan wajah merona merah. Ia meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di sebelah nampan Neji, lalu mengambil air mineral, menyeruputnya perlahan.

Mata Sasuke memicing, menatap dua orang itu bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka ramen," komentar Naruto sambil melirik iri pada mangkuk ramen yang mengepul di nampan Hinata. Cewek itu hanya tersenyum kecil, kepalanya tertunduk. Tangannya agak gemetar ketika membuka sumpitnya.

"Hinata kan sekarang jadi penggemar ramen," kata Kiba menimpali seraya nyengir pada temannya. "Benar kan, Shino?"

"Hn," sahut Shino datar, mengaduk saladnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau harus coba ramen Ichiraku di BloCaf kapan-kapan!" cetus Naruto penuh semangat. Ia memang selalu penuh semangat kalau ada hubungannya dengan ramen. "..ramen paling enak yang—"

"Aku sudah selesai!" potong Sasuke keras-keras sambil berdiri. Buku yang dibacanya sudah dijejalkan kembali ke dalam tas. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari kedua 'teman'nya ia langsung beranjak dari sana dengan langkah cepat.

"Hei, tunggu, Sasuke!" Sakura buru-buru memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan beranjak dari kursinya. Senang karena punya alasan untuk cepat-cepat kabur dari sana. "Ayo, Naruto! Er... permisi," ujarnya pada yang lain seraya menghindari tatapan Neji, lalu berbalik untuk menyusul Sasuke.

Naruto memandang kedua rekannya keheranan sebelum beranjak juga dari kursinya. "Sampai nanti di kelas selanjutnya kalau begitu, teman-teman," katanya pada yang lain.

"Sampai ketemu di lapangan, Naruto!" kata Lee.

"Yo!" sahut Naruto padanya, berusaha tidak melirik Neji. Ia lalu turut menghilang di balik pintu keluar, menyusul Sakura dan Sasuke yang telah meninggalkan kantin lebih dulu.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke, Hinata?" tanya Neji dalam bisikkan pada adik sepupunya.

Hinata memandang kakaknya sejenak, menghela napas lalu mengangkat bahu. "M-mungkin dia m-masih tidak terima dengan yang kemarin, Kak."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masih keras kepala seperti dulu rupanya," ujarnya pelan sambil menyendok nasi karinya.

---

TBC…

---

_Sebuah chapter ringan tapi lumayan panjang. Aku harap kalian semua gak bosan, yah! Obrolan Sakura dan Naruto di kantin itu sebenarnya aku ambil dari kejadian nyata salah satu teman KKNM-ku. Obrolannya dudul-asli-gak-penting-banget. Tapi lucu, lebih lucu dari ini. Hehe..._

_Tadinya di chapter ini gak ada Sai, tapi berhubung kayanya Sai udah lama sekali gak ditampilkan—dan ada yang mengingatkanku lewat review. Hei, thanks, yah!—akhirnya aku munculkan juga dia. Gomen kalau Sai-nya OOC. Namanya juga fic full of OOC-ness. ^^ Dan juga sangat panjang. Curiga bakal sampai 30-an chapter atau lebih nih... –sigh-_

_Oia, maafkan atas kata-kata kasar yang ada di fic ini—barangkali ada yang merasa terganggu—tapi kata-kata semacam itu akan berkurang seiring bertambahnya chapter. __Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, teman-teman!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Siang harinya hujan berangin kembali mengguyur Konoha. Latihan sepak bola yang biasanya dilaksanakan di lapangan luar terpaksa dipindah ke gedung olahraga di bagian belakang sekolah. Beruntung klub basket sedang tidak latihan siang itu, jadi mereka bisa memakai lapangan in-door yang cukup luas itu dengan leluasa.

Sasuke dan Sakura menempatkan diri di tribun sementara Naruto berkumpul dengan teman-teman klubnya di tengah lapangan. Naruto mengerling ke arah mereka sejenak sebelum perhatiannya teralih ke arah pelatih sekaligus guru olahraga mereka, Gai Maito.

"Oke, _boys!_" pria berambut bob itu memulai. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya yang besar sementara matanya menatap anak didiknya yang tampak tegang satu per satu. "Mana semangatnya?! Ayo, tunjukkan semangat masa muda kalian! Jangan biarkan hujan badai merontokkan semangat kalian!" serunya memberi semangat pada mereka.

"Yeah!!" sahut Lee penuh semangat ditimpali sorakan setengah hati dari yang lain.

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kalian perlu pemanasan dulu," kata Gai tak kehilangan semangat. "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengingatkan sekali lagi, pertandingan sudah semakin dekat dan kita masih perlu satu pemain inti lagi. Jadi bersiaplah untuk 'audisi' terakhir ini. Setelah itu besok tim inti yang terpilih akan mendapat kesempatan latihan di Stadion Konoha di pusat kota!"

Terdengar tepukan dan sorakan antusias dari anak-anak yang sudah terpilih menjadi tim inti, sementara yang lain yang belum terpilih, termasuk Naruto, tampak tegang tapi bersemangat. Naruto memainkan bolanya untuk menutupi ketegangannya.

"Baiklah," kata Gai setelah sorakan mereda, "Sekarang, kalian lari keliling lapangan ini dua puluh kali untuk pemanasan!"

Anak-anak, kecuali Lee, langsung mengeluh panjang. Gai memang gila-gilaan kalau melatih mereka. Meski begitu, nyatanya metode latihannya yang keras memang terbukti berhasil membentuk tim sepak bola sekolah mereka menjadi salah satu yang terkuat di Konoha.

Naruto menendang minggir bolanya, lalu menyusul yang lain yang sudah melesat terlebih dahulu, berlari mengitari lapangan yang cukup luas itu.

---

"Membosankan," gerutu Sasuke sambil mengangkat kakinya bersandar pada punggung bangku di depannya.

"Yeah," untuk kali ini Sakura setuju dengannya. Ia melipat lututnya dan bertopang dagu, mengawasi Naruto dan yang lain melakukan pemanasan sementara Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan buku bersampul putih yang tadi pagi dan mulai menenggelamkan diri di baliknya.

Sesekali, Sakura melirik ke arah cowok di sampingnya dan ucapan pamannya tempo hari terngiang lagi di telinganya,

_"Dengar. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan temanku untuk... yah—menangani adiknya. Dan Sasuke memang bermasalah dari yang kulihat. Aku harap dengan cara ini sedikit banyak dia bisa berubah, bisa belajar dari kalian. __Aku tahu Naruto dan aku yakin dia bisa membantu Sasuke. Kuharap kau mau melakukan hal yang sama untuk Sasuke, Sakura. Karena Naruto tidak mungkin melakukannya sendirian dengan tempramennya yang gampang panas itu."_

Sasuke jelas punya masalah, pikir Sakura. Dia kasar, tidak bisa menghargai orang, terlalu memandang dirinya sendiri tinggi dan yang paling terlihat... ia sangat pencemburu. Sakura menghela napas dan berpikir, barangkali yang dikatakan pamannya benar. Barangkali saja ia dan Naruto bisa membantunya—entah dengan cara apa.

Seraya berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya sebagai langkah pertama, ia memandang ke bawah, ke tempat Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang melakukan pemanasan. Ah, mungkin dengan membuat mereka berdua akur terlebih dahulu bisa membuat segalanya lebih mudah! Lagipula ia memang sudah bosan mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Tapi… bagaimana caranya?

Dan nama itu muncul dalam kepalanya begitu saja. _Hinata Hyuuga._

---

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya mereka selesai mengitari lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali. Mereka banjir keringat, terengah-engah kehabisan napas, termasuk Naruto. Cowok itu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, mencoba mengatur napas sementara wajahnya merah padam, berkilau bersimbah keringat.

Mengherankan sekali. Padahal cuaca di luar sedang dingin dan berangin, tapi suhu udara di dalam sana tampaknya lebih tinggi.

"Lemaskan kaki kalian," instruksi Gai.

Naruto bersama anak-anak lain mulai melemaskan kaki mereka. Lalu memulai latihan mereka seperti biasa.

---

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Sakura pada cowok di sampingnya setelah beberapa saat berlalu. Sebuah ide baru saja muncul dalam kepalanya, walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin juga. Berharap Sasuke mungkin akan mendengarkannya rasanya mustahil, tapi ia merasa harus mencobanya.

Sakura merasa kesal lagi ketika melihat Sasuke bergeming, tidak menanggapi panggilannya, terus saja membaca. Barangkali ia sengaja membuatnya kesal dengan pura-pura tidak mendengar, pikir Sakura jengkel.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura lagi, mulai tidak sabar. Kali ini sambil mengguncang bahu Sasuke.

"Apa!" bantak Sasuke kesal. Ia telah membanting bukunya menutup dan sekarang memelototi Sakura dengan ekspresi terganggu.

"Kau pura-pura tidak mendengarku!" tuduh Sakura.

"Kau hanya menggangguku saja. Lebih baik kau tutup mulut besarmu!" sahut Sasuke kasar.

"Mulai deh, emosian..." geram Sakura.

"Kalian yang selalu memancing-mancing emosiku!" tukas Sasuke sengit.

"Kami tidak memancing-mancing emosimu. Kau saja yang punya masalah dengan kontrol diri!" balas Sakura.

"Kau..." desis Sasuke. Namun detik berikutnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas. Tidak ada gunanya. Ia menggeram, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, menatap anak-anak yang berlatih di bawah sana sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun," lanjutnya tanpa memandang Sakura, seakan ia tahu apa yang hendak dibicarakan cewek pink itu, "Apapun. Termasuk alasan perkelahianku dengan Naruto. Jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulut."

Sakura tampak terkejut. Bagaimana cowok itu bisa tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya? tanyanya bingung dalam hati. Namun sikap Sasuke justru semakin meyakinkannya bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya tentang penyebab Sasuke menyerang Naruto waktu itu memang benar. Dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lama-lama tanpa penyelesaian, atau hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto tidak akan pernah membaik.

"Aku tidak mau tutup mulut soal ini, Sasuke," kata Sakura tegas, membuat cowok itu menoleh kembali padanya, mengernyit. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Dengar, aku tahu alasanmu membenci Naruto, Sasuke. Ini... soal Hinata Hyuuga, bukan?"

Sasuke mendadak menegakkan diri, tampak terkejut. "Kau—"

Namun sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura menyelanya, "Aku tahu soal kalian berdua. Aku pernah melihat kalian berdua di atap—"

"Oh! Jadi kau memata-matai kami?!" Sasuke mendadak marah. Ia memelototi gadis di depannya dengan pandangan berang.

"Perlu kau ketahui kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hubungan kalian berdua! Dan jangan menuduhku memata-mataimu! Seperti aku kurang kerjaan saja!" kata Sakura emosi. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengatur kembali emosinya. "Aku tidak sengaja ke sana. Sori. Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Masalahnya adalah kau dan Naruto. Kalian tidak bisa begini terus. Maksudku, bertengkar, lalu berkelahi—demi Tuhan, apa kalian tidak pernah capek?—Kuberitahu kau, Hinata menyukai Naruto itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sini. Hanya si bodoh Naruto yang tidak tahu—"

"Itu karena dia terlalu sibuk mengejarmu," cemooh Sasuke dengan seringai sinis.

Sakura memutar matanya, "Mungkin. Jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dia mengenai ini. Aku tahu kau TIDAK SUKA," ia menekankan ketika Sasuke menampakkan tanda-tanda akan membantahnya. "Siapapun dalam posisimu pasti tidak akan suka, aku tahu. Menurutku kau perlu bersikap dewasa di sini, Sasuke Uchiha. Tentu saja kau bebas mau membenci Naruto atau tidak, hanya saja, bisa kan kau menahan emosimu? Tahan lidahmu dan bertindak dengan kepala dingin, bisa kan? Membuat Naruto marah hanya akan mempersulit kondisi kita sekarang. Dan tentu saja ini hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Ia tahu Sakura benar, tapi ia enggan mengakuinya. Ia benci kalau orang lain benar tentang dirinya. "Bicaramu kedengarannya seperti Hinata," gerutunya.

"Terserah," sahut Sakura sambil menghela napas. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, bersikap sedikit lebih baik pada Naruto? Berpura-pura menjadi temannya tidak akan merugikanmu, Sasuke."

Tapi masalahnya, Sasuke masih belum siap menerima saingan cintanya ini sebagai teman. Hatinya masih dipenuhi kemarahan pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan padamu. Terserah kau mau menanggapi bagaimana. Ini demi kebaikan kita juga—selama kita menjalani hukuman ini tentu saja," kata Sakura sebelum gadis itu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di bangkunya, lalu mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dalam kesunyian, sementara Sasuke tampaknya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hanya suara anak-anak yang sekarang saling mengoper bola dan peluit Pak Maito yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan luas itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian perhatian Sasuke telah teralih sepenuhnya pada pemandangan di lapangan sana. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

_Hah?! Yang benar saja..._

---

Latihan sepanjang sore itu terasa begitu menegangkan bagi Naruto. Tentu saja, karena hari itu mereka akan menentukan siapa yang berhak menempati satu tempat kosong sebagai pemain inti dan Naruto sangat menginginkan posisi itu. Kehausan untuk membuktikan diri membakarnya sampai sedemikian rupa.

Ia merasa telah melakukan segalanya yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya saat Pak Maito mengetes mereka yang belum terpilih dengan pertandingan kecil sementara yang lain menonton di pinggir lapangan. Ia berhasil menyarangkan satu gol di gawang lawan.

"Permainan bagus, Naruto!" seru Lee ketika Pak Maito meniup peluitnya sebagai pertanda pertandingan berakhir sambil menepuk bahu cowok pirang itu.

"Yeah, thanks," sahut Naruto, agak terengah. Ia menyeka peluh di pelipisnya dengan lengan kaus olahraganya, nyengir pada seniornya.

Kemudian ia dan anak-anak yang lain menuju tribun tempat yang lain sudah menunggu. Naruto mengambil botol airnya dari dalam tas olahraganya, menenggaknya banyak-banyak. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan bergerak menuju tribun yang lebih dekat. Ia melambai pada mereka—tepatnya hanya pada Sakura. Tapi gadis itu tidak membalasnya. Mungkin ia sedang tidak melihat.

"Pertandingan yang bagus, anak-anak!" seru Pak Maito yang berdiri di tengah-tengah anak-anak yang duduk kelelahan di sekelilingnya. Senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya yang sepertinya tidak pernah kehilangan semangat itu. "Kalian lelah?" tanyanya.

Terdengar gerutuan dari segala arah. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab sebenarnya. Sudah jelas, kan?

"Jadi, sekarang saatnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang berhak menempati tempat terakhir sebagai anggota tim inti!" katanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dengan sikap antusias.

Anak-anak yang sudah terpilih tampak bergairah sementara yang belum tampak tegang. Punggung mereka menegak, menatap guru mereka dengan serius.

"Setelah melihat latihan kalian dan pertandingan barusan, aku sudah menentukan satu nama yang kurasa pantas," kata Gai, puas dengan reaksi murid-muridnya yang tampaknya semakin bersemangat untuk mengetahui siapa satu yang beruntung ini. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian lebih dulu. Menurut pendapat kalian siapa yang kelihatannya pan—"

Dengungan anak-anak langsung terdengar, menyuarakan pendapat mereka bahkan sebelum Gai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengungan baru berhenti setelah Gai mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyuruh mereka tenang. "Baiklah," katanya kemudian sambil menoleh ke arah Lee yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, "Nah, Lee. Menurutmu siapa yang kau lihat pantas?" Gai menanyainya.

Lee tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya ada dua orang yang aku rasa pantas, Pak," ia memulai. Gai menangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju sambil tersenyum. "Naruto dan Sumaru bermain sangat bagus tadi," ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap kedua cowok yang disebutkan namanya barusan. Ia meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, dahinya berkerut selama beberapa saat, menimbang-nimbang. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu, menoleh pada gurunya. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang lebih baik."

Terdengar gumam setuju dari sana sini, membuat harapan Naruto melambung. Sumaru yang duduk tak jauh darinya juga tampak berseri sekaligus tegang. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang guru lagi, menunggu. Ia punya harapan, batinnya berulang-ulang.

"Baiklah, aku juga setuju dengan Lee," kata Gai kemudian sambil menatap Naruto dan Sumaru. "Kalian bermain sangat bagus, Naruto, Sumaru," ia tersenyum lebar. "Tapi pada akhirnya, hanya satu yang bisa menjadi pemain inti terakhir di tim kita. Dan aku sudah memutuskan," ia berhenti sejenak. Naruto, Sumaru dan hampir semua anak menahan napas tagang.

Sampai...

"Sumaru, kau akan bergabung dengan tim inti!" seru Gai.

Hati Naruto mencelos mendengar keputusan gurunya. Jelas sekali ia sangat kecewa, sampai-sampai rambutnya yang biasanya tegak saja tampak layu. Sementara itu Sumaru bersorak gembira, wajahnya berseri-seri menerima tepukan salut di punggungnya dari anak-anak lain.

"Sudah kuduga," dengus Sasuke pelan ketika anak-anak klub sepak bola sudah mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka, bersiap pulang. Ia bersama Sakura berada di bagian atas tribun tak jauh dari mereka, bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sakura sambil menatap ke anak-anak di bawahnya, tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang jelas sekali tampak muram. Cowok pirang itu masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya semula, memainkan botol air mineralnya yang sudah kosong. "Padahal kurasa Naruto bermain bagus. Sumaru bahkan tidak menggolkan satu angka pun!"

Sasuke tertawa dingin. "Yah, lebih bagus dibanding permainanmu, mungkin," ujarnya sambil menyeringai mengejek. "Kau mungkin pintar dalam pelajaran tertulis, Haruno, tapi kau bego dalam olahraga, apalagi sepak bola. Kau tak tahu apa-apa."

Sakura membelalak kesal padanya. "Enak saja mengataiku bego!" tukasnya.

"Sepak bola itu adalah permainan yang mengandalkan kerja sama tim. Sehebat apapun kau bermain, kalau tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan yang lain, sama saja dengan nol besar," ujar Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap anak-anak yang sudah mulai bergerak meninggalkan gedung. "Permainan Naruto tadi terlalu individual."

Sakura tercengang. Wow! Sasuke bicara tentang kerjasama tim? Sakura takjub sekali, mengingat betapa individualisnya Sasuke selama ini. "Aku tidak tahu kau mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti itu, Sasuke," katanya sambil menatap cowok di sampingnya itu, tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke menoleh padanya, membalas senyumnya itu dengan seringai kecil. "Kau sedang menyindirku?"

"_Whatever!_" dengus Sakura, memutar bola matanya. "Yuk, kita ke bawah." Lalu ia turun ke tribun bawah ke arah Naruto. Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya, tangan tenggelam di saku jaket biru dongker-nya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Naruto?" Lee menepuk bahu Naruto.

Cowok itu menggeleng lesu. "Nanti saja," katanya.

Lee menghela napas, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Dengar, kau tidak boleh putus asa seperti ini dong. Masih ada kesempatan lain, percaya deh!"

"Yeah..." sahut Naruto pelan tanpa memandang seniornya itu.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa. Yang lain juga banyak yang seperti itu. Tapi itu jangan membuatmu jadi patah semangat. Kau masih harus berlatih terus," kata Lee dengan senyum menghibur.

"Aku tahu. Kalian masih butuh cadangan, kan?" kata Naruto kering.

"Hei, menjadi pemain cadangan bukan berarti menjadi pemain kelas dua!" kata Lee sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. "Ayolah, kemana Naruto Uzumaki yang aku kenal selalu bersemangat itu? Ayo, semangat! Semangat!" Lee mengacung-acungkan tinjunya.

Akhirnya Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh memandang seniornya itu. Melihat senyum lebar Lee membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak. Ia tampaknya terlalu memperlihatkan kekecewaannya sehingga membuat Lee menghiburnya seperti menghibur anak kecil seperti itu. Untungnya Lee tidak sampai menawarinya balon. Naruto nyengir setengah hati.

"Nah, begitu dong!!" seru Lee, tertawa. Lalu perhatiannya teralih oleh dua orang yang baru saja turun dari tribun. "Ah, teman-temanmu datang, Naruto!"

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura agak terengah, tersenyum sopan pada Lee.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa Lee cerah pada cewek itu, "Sasuke!" ia melirik cowok di belakang Sakura.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Sakura menyodok pinggangnya keras. "Hai," gerutu Sasuke sambil membeliak pada Sakura.

"Sudah sore. Kalian mau pulang, kan?" tanya Lee sambil berdiri, mengambil tas olahraganya. "Bagaimana kalau bareng saja?" tawarnya sambil menyampirkan tas di bahunya.

"Ah, er..." Sakura melirik Naruto.

"Kami nanti," sahut Naruto pada seniornya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku duluan kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu besok!" kata Lee, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan ketiga juniornya. Ia menoleh lagi setelah sampai di dekat pintu. "Oh, ya. Beritahu Pak Ebisu kalau kalian mau pulang, ya!" serunya.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Lee mengangguk, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Keheningan melingkupi tiga remaja itu selama beberapa saat setelah Lee pergi. Naruto masih menolak menatap dua yang lain yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, menjejalkannya asal saja ke dalam tas olahraganya.

Sakura belum pernah melihat Naruto murung seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya Naruto kan selalu ribut, dan ia heran sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa kemurungan Naruto ini membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Katakan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya, Sakura, pikirnya.

"Yang tadi itu hebat, Naruto!" katanya. Dan langsung menyesalinya. Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Naruto mengira yang hebat itu saat ia tidak diterima dalam tim inti?

Naruto tertawa kering. "Tidak perlu menghiburku seperti itu, Sakura." Ia masih menolak memandang cewek itu. "Aku tahu aku payah..."

"Naruto..."

"Jelas sekali kau payah," dengus Sasuke, cukup keras untuk didengar Naruto.

"Apa?!" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya memandang cowok itu dengan mata disipitkan. Tersinggung.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Selain payah, ternyata kau juga tuli rupanya."

Naruto menegakkan diri, melempar tasnya ke bangku. "Jaga mulutmu, brengsek!"

Sakura menghela napas lelah. Mulai lagi deh... "Sudahlah, Naruto..." katanya pada Naruto, lalu menoleh memandang Sasuke dengan jengkel, "Bisa tidak sih tidak bicara nyelekit?" tanyanya sebal pada cowok itu. Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Kuberitahu ya, bodoh, kalau cara mainmu begitu. Kau tidak akan pernah diterima dalam tim inti manapun," ujarnya dingin pada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah karena marah. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Oh, yeah? Kalau kau begitu hebat kenapa tidak gabung saja di klub ini, Tuan Sempurna?"

"Aku tidak tertarik bergabung dengan klub payah ini. Percayalah, aku belum pernah melihat tim separah ini," cemooh Sasuke.

Naruto membuat gerakan seakan ia akan menyerang cowok itu, tapi buru-buru ditahan Sakura. Cewek itu melangkah di antara Naruto dan Sasuke, mencengkeram lengan Naruto kuat-kuat. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto. Dia memang belum puas kalau tidak menghina orang," katanya sambil melempar pandang memperingatkan pada Sasuke. Baru saja dibilangin, kan?

Naruto menggeram marah.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Lalu mendengus. Ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Hinata bisa tertarik dengan orang seperti ini? Sudah bodoh, payah, sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan sosok Hinata yang sempurna di matanya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apapun yang bisa dibanggakan dari sosok Naruto. Selera Hinata seharusnya jauh lebih baik dari ini. Dan Hinata telah menolaknya demi cowok payah macam itu? Sasuke merasa direndahkan.

"Payah," ia mendesis. Lalu berpaling dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sakura akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto setelah Sasuke menghilang di pintu, menghela napas lega. Ia melirik Naruto yang masih tampak gusar. "Kita pulang sekarang, Naruto?"

---

TBC...

---

_Wekekek… Sasuke penghibur ulung! –timpuks Sasuke!- Btw, makasih banget ya udah meluangkan waktu membaca fic gaje ini dan memberi review! Luv u all!_

_**Mayu**__ : Iya sih, mungkin lebih seru kalau Sakura memukul Sai, tapi aku pikir, belum saatnya Sai masuk terlalu jauh di chapter kemarin. Masih berkutat di SasuSakuNaru untuk sementara ini._

_**Chika**__ : Hehe… iya juga yah, baru nyadar. Thanks koreksinya. Tapi menurutku masih ada yang gak sesuai sama Sasuke tuh, kan Sasu di sini gak baik dan gentle. Iya, konflik SasuHinaNaru diketahui Neji. Kan dia yang jadi tempat curhatnya Hina. Hehe… OOC deh! ^^;_

_**Catt-chan**__ : Aah~ makasih udah mereview, teman! –blushing- gak tau deh mau komentar apa baca review kamu. Ehehe…_

_**Kakkoi-chan**__ : Setuju! –jitak Sai sampe benjol gede- Shika? –"Shika… di mana dirimu?" nyari-nyari Shika di kolong meja. hehe- Kayanya Shika bakal lama sekali baru muncul lagi. Gomenna._

_**Arai-chan**__ : Thanks! –blushing lagi- Untuk sementara belum ada romance-nya. Masih memantapkan ikatan antara SasuSakuNaru dulu, baru deh memunculkan slight romance. Tapi pastinya akan ada NEJISAKU! Fufufu… __Soal Sasu suka tomat, aku juga gak tahu pasti sih. Tapi dari yang aku baca di fic-fic english sih kebanyakan gitu. Ikutan aja deh. Lumayan buat seru-seruan._

_**Antlia**__ : Love SasuSakuNaru juga! ^^ Wah, syukur deh kalau chemistrynya udah mulai kerasa. Sejarah gimana nih maksudnya? Mereka memang sekelas kok, cuma gak begitu disebutin. Pertama mereka ketemu kan pas hari pertama sekolah, yang Saku nganterin Sai ke TU itu lho..._

_Sekali lagi thanks ya. Kalian benar-benar penyemangatku! Aku usahakan update-nya gak lama-lama... er... maaf atas alur yang sangat lambat dan maksa ini. __Aku gak tahu apa-apa soal sepakbola kecuali si ganteng Christiano Ronaldo! __Toloooong!!! –disambit pake duit-_

_Satu lagi, menurut kalian chapter segini udah lumayan panjang atau masih kependekan? Habis, rasanya gak puas kalau belum melewati 9 halaman word per chapter.. –sigh-_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Suara beker yang nyaring memecah keheningan pagi di kediaman Uchiha bersaudara. Sasuke menggerutu dalam tidurnya. Ia berguling di balik selimut, benar-benar merasa terganggu. Ia benci bangun pagi. Ia benci suara beker yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dan ia benci Itachi yang menaruh beker sialan itu di kamarnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat sementara tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurnya, mencoba meraih beker yang masih berdering nyaring, lalu melemparkannya ke seberang kamarnya. Sang beker malang menghantam dinding dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara derak keras ketika beker kelima yang dibelikan Itachi terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Kamar kembali hening. Puas, Sasuke berguling lagi, bersiap tidur kembali.

"Sasuke! Sudah bangun belum?!"

Suara tak sabar sang kakak kini menggantikan beker membangunkannya, diselingi dengan gedoran keras di pintu. Sasuke menggerung pelan, menggumamkan sumpah serapah pada kakaknya. "Sebentar lagi..." gerutunya mengantuk.

"Sekarang atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah!" teriak Itachi dari luar kamar.

Sasuke pikir ia akan bebas sejak tinggal bersama sang kakak. Tidak ada ibunya yang selalu ribut membangunkannya atau para pelayan yang heboh menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuknya. Tapi rupanya tidak. Itachi ternyata jauh lebih berdisiplin dari yang ia duga, dan ia betul-betul bawel. Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya Itachi itu kakaknya atau ibunya sih?

Menggeram kesal, Sasuke menendang selimutnya menjauh dan mendorong tubuhnya ke posisi duduk dengan malas-malasan. "Iya, aku bangun..." sahutnya sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

Ogah-ogahan, Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk melakukan ritual pagi; cuci muka, gosok gigi, ganti pakaian, membereskan kamarnya—jangan salah. Meskipun Sasuke kadang bisa sangat malas, ia termasuk orang yang bersih dan rapi. Kamarnya tidak pernah berantakan—lalu turun sarapan. Yah, sebenarnya ia hanya sarapan kalau ada Itachi saja karena ia tidak biasa menyiapkan sarapan sendiri.

Itachi sudah duduk di balakang meja, mengunyah roti, ketika Sasuke masuk ke dapur. Pria muda itu sudah mengenakan setelan kantornya, berupa celana bahan berwarna gelap dipadu kemeja biru tua dan dasi yang serasi, sementara jas-nya masih tersampir di punggung kursinya. Rambut gelapnya yang agak panjang, dikucir dalam ikatan longgar di belakang tengkuknya. Dan sepertinya ia baru saja bercukur, karena wangi _aftershave _yang segar menguar dari arahnya.

Menggumamkan selamat pagi dengan malas-malasan pada sang kakak, Sasuke menuju kulkas untuk mengambil kotak jus jeruk, lalu roti yang baru dipanggang di _toaster. _Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi di seberang Itachi dan mulai mengoles roti panggangnya dengan mentega.

"Rambutmu masih berantakan, Sasuke," tegur Itachi sambil mengangkat gelas jus jeruknya, menyeruputnya sedikit.

Sasuke menjatuhkan rotinya ke piring lalu mengangkat tangannya, menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang panjang.

"Kau tahu, ada penemuan baru bernama sisir yang—"

"Tidak ada yang peduli dengan rambutku, Itachi!" potong Sasuke jengkel sambil memelototi sang kakak.

Itachi menatap adiknya, menahan tawa. "Selalu ada yang peduli dengan cowok dengan sederet panjang penggemar wanita, adikku. Kemarin sore ada cewek yang menelepon kemari, menanyakanmu. Siapa itu Karin? Pacar barumu?"

Sasuke mendengus keras, mengacuhkan kakaknya yang sekarang sedang nyengir menggoda padanya. _Damn, cewek-cewek Konoha! Mereka bahkan lebih agresif dari pada cewek-cewek Oto, _batinnya. Omong-omong, ia telah menerima setidaknya dua puluh surat cinta—entah itu diserahkan secara langsung atau diselipkan di lokernya atau ditaruh di laci meja yang biasa didudukinya—selama ia pindah ke Konoha High, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. Mereka lebih menjengkelkan dari pada Sakura dan Naruto digabungkan. Ia mengigit rotinya dengan geram.

"Nah," kata Itachi lagi beberapa saat kemudian, "coba ceritakan padaku soal Naruto dan Sakura."

Sasuke nyaris tersedak. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan bingung sejenak. Ia merasa tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa soal Naruto dan Sakura pada Itachi, termasuk hukuman bodoh dari guru Aljabar bego yang membuatnya terjebak bersama mereka berdua selama sebulan penuh. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?" selidiknya kemudian.

"Oh, gosip terkadang menyebar lebih cepat dari wabah penyakit, Sasuke," kekeh Itachi sambil berdiri. Ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan sekarang membawa piring kotornya ke bak cuci piring.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka bergosip," cemooh Sasuke, mengigit sepotong besar lagi roti panggangnya.

Itachi hanya tertawa dengan komentar adiknya itu, lalu berbalik, bersandar pada wastafel dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Jadi... bagaimana?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Aku sedang malas membahas soal mereka. Sudah cukup aku mengalaminya di sekolah, terimakasih banyak," sahutnya sinis.

"Khas-mu," kata Itachi dengan seringai tipis. Kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Sasuke bisa mendengar pintu depan dibuka ketika Itachi keluar untuk mengambil koran paginya. Itachi kembali ke dapur beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa gulungan koran, menuang kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Hari ini kau akan latihan sepakbola lagi?" tanyanya sambil kembali duduk, membuka korannya setelah menaruh cangkir kopinya yang masih mengepul di atas meja makan.

"Aku tidak latihan sepakbola, Itachi. Hanya menemani, atau tepatnya, terpaksa menonton latihan tidak berguna itu," tukas Sasuke sembari menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas, menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Kukira kau suka sepakbola," kata Itachi keheranan.

"Itu dulu," sahut Sasuke. "Sekarang tidak lagi." Lalu ia memasukkan potongan terakhir rotinya ke mulut, mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan.

Itachi menghela napas, menatap adiknya dari atas korannya. "Menurutku kau butuh semacam pengalihan perhatian. Kau perlu menyibukkan dirimu sedikit supaya kau tidak terus-terusan dikuasai emosi seperti itu. Dan kurasa sepakbola sangat bagus untukmu. Kau berbaka—"

"Oh, diamlah!" potong Sasuke dengan nada kasar, "Semakin tua kau semakin bawel saja!" gerutunya sambil berdiri. Ia benci kalau Itachi mulai menguliahinya seperti ini. Meski agaknya pendapat kakaknya itu ada benarnya, emosinya yang kerap meluap-luap itu perlu pelampiasan yang sesuai. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya—ia benci kalau Itachi benar tentang dirinya. "Aku berangkat sekarang!" Sasuke menyambar tasnya, lalu beranjak.

Itachi memandang punggung adiknya yang menghilang di balik pintu ketika Sasuke membanting pintu depan menutup. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum kembali menekuni koran paginya. Namun rupanya pikirannya masih mengikuti sang adik. Betapa ia sangat mencemaskan Sasuke. Emosinya yang sangat labil, gampang tersulut amarah, belum lagi masalah dengan ayahnya, dan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Ia hanya berharap usulannya pada Kakashi Hatake, yang dipercayanya untuk mengawasi sang adik di sekolah, bisa membawa perbaikan pada Sasuke. Dan ia juga berharap Naruto dan Sakura bisa membantu.

Seperti teman-temannya telah membantunya dulu.

Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya ketika ia teringat masa-masa itu lagi. Masa ketika ia terjebak bersama sembilan orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ditemuinya seumur hidup ketika ia masih di sekolah menengah dulu. Orang-orang yang justru sekarang menjadi sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya.

---

Suasana hati Naruto rupanya masih belum membaik sejak kemarin. Ia jelas masih sangat kecewa karena tidak terpilih masuk ke dalam tim inti di pertandingan melawan Tim Iwa nanti. Dan ia melampiaskan rasa kecewanya dengan memacu dirinya berlatih agak terlalu keras. Bahkan ia masih bertahan untuk berlatih di lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya yang becek jauh setelah seluruh tim—atau tepatnya tim cadangan, karena tim inti yang telah terpilih sedang 'dibawa' oleh Pak Maito selaku pelatih ke stadion tempat mereka akan bertanding nanti—selesai berlatih. Hal ini tentu saja menjengkelkan kedua yang lain—Sasuke dan Sakura—karena itu artinya mereka juga harus bertahan di sana sampai sesore itu.

Langi sudah semakin memerah menandakan senja akan segera turun ketika Sasuke akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya. Cowok itu melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto dengan mata menyala-nyala marah, lalu berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti. Dan seperti yang bisa diperkirakan, pertengkaran di antara dua cowok yang sama-sama keras kepala itu kembali pecah.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya dengan lelah sambil menatap kedua cowok itu saling adu teriak dari bangku penonton. Ia merasakan pening di kepalanya. Sudah cukup ia menyaksikan kekonyolan ini. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kedua cowok yang sepertinya nyaris akan berkelahi lagi itu.

"Kalau kau di sini hanya untuk menghinaku, lebih baik kau minggat saja!" Sakura bisa mendengar Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke. Mata biru cowok itu bersinar penuh kemarahan menatap Sasuke yang juga sama berangnya.

Sasuke tertawa menghina. "Yang benar saja. Biar kuperjelas sekali lagi, ini percuma saja. Sia-sia. Dasar bego!"

"Brengsek!" geram Naruto.

"Idiot!"

"Kepa—"

"Sudah cukup! Berhenti bertengkar kalian berdua!!" teriak Sakura menyela pertengkarang mereka. Lalu ia menoleh pada Naruto yang bertampang tidak puas. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Naruto, sudahlah. Latihan kan sudah berakhir dari tadi. Jangan memaksakan diri begitu dong..." ia menatap Naruto, memohon. "Lihat, hari sudah hampir malam."

"Aku belum lelah, Sakura..." sahut Naruto tanpa memandangnya, melainkan dengan bandel masih memainkan bolanya. "Aku masih ingin latihan. Kalian berdua pulang saja duluan.."

"Kalau bisa begitu, aku pasti sudah pulang dari tadi," dengus Sasuke sambil mengernyit, sementara Sakura tampaknya kadar kesabarannya sudah semakin menipis.

Menggeram pelan, gadis itu berjalan cepat mendekati Naruto, lalu menendang bola yang sedang dimainkan cowok itu sampai melambung tinggi sebelum mendarat ke sisi lain lapangan, membuat Naruto terperangah kaget.

"Kau pikir kau akan terpilih menjadi pemain inti di timmu dengan membuat dirimu kelelahan begini, eh? Tidak, Naruto! Kenapa tidak terima nasib saja sih?!" katanya dengan suara melengking. Ia menaik lengan Naruto. "Sekarang kita pulang!"

Tapi Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sakura. "Tidak!" katanya keras kepala. "Permainanku bahkan belum cukup baik untuk jadi cadangan, Sakura," ia menambahkan dalam suara rendah, getir.

Sakura memandangnya dengan tak percaya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto. Mereka bilang kau salah satu yang terbaik. Apa itu masih belum cukup? Kenapa sih kau?!" tukasnya tak habis pikir. "Yang lain yang tidak terpilih tampak biasa-biasa saja kalau kau tidak tahu!"

Naruto menunduk memandang sepatunya. _Kau tidak tahu, Sakura,_ batinnya pahit. _Ini semua tentang pembuktian diri, supaya mereka semua mengakui kemampuanku, dan tidak hanya memandangku sebelah mata. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka semua memandangku sejak dulu. Harus dengan susah payah baru bisa diterima..._

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendengus tertawa, membuat dua yang lain menoleh memandangnya. "Kau tahu, kau benar," katanya dengan nada menghina, "Permainanmu _memang _belum cukup baik bahkan untuk cadangan. Dengan kata lain, payah. Teknikmu buruk, kerjasamamu dengan pemain lain juga parah. Mana bisa pemain seperti itu diakui, eh?"

"Apa?!" Naruto kembali meradang, terpancing emosi mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia maju mendekati cowok itu, mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. "Memangnya tahu apa kau tentang sepakbola, eh?"

"Apa yang kutahu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, bodoh!" kata Sasuke dingin sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Naruto di kerah kemejanya dengan kasar. "Tapi yang jelas kau payah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan caranya padaku?" tantang Naruto.

"Bukannya sudah, ya?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Tentu saja ia ingat saat Sasuke dengan penuh keangkuhan berhasil memecundanginya di depan anak-anak saat pelajaran Olahraga tempo jari. Sasuke cukup jago sepakbola, Naruto mengakui. Dan fakta ini tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali, malah membuatnya semakin tertekan. Ia berpaling, mengumpat Sasuke pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang?" ucap Sakura penuh harap seraya memandang ke arah langit yang mulai menggelap. Lampu-lampu di sekeliling lapangan sudah mulai dinyalakan dan udara semakin dingin.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto akhirnya. Setengah hati.

---

Namun hal itu terulang kembali keesokan harinya, dan besoknya, dan besoknya lagi. Sakura sendiri sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghentikan Naruto menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan berlatih tiada henti seperti itu. Selain itu, ia juga mulai mencemaskan kesehatan Naruto yang sepertinya menurun belakangan ini. Cowok itu juga jadi semakin sering tertidur di kelas. Jelas sekali kalau ia kelelahan.

"Kalau kau mau bermain baik, kau harus menjaga kondisimu juga, Naruto!" omel Sakura habis sabar suatu hari. Saat itu, Naruto tumbang setelah berlatih sepanjang siang. Cowok itu berbaring kelelahan di lapangan rumput yang becek. "Jangan berbaring di situ! Kau bisa sakit!" Sakura lantas menarik tangan Naruto, memaksanya berdiri, lalu memapahnya ke bangku penonton, di dekat Sasuke yang tampak bosan duduk.

Setelah melempar pandang kesal pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak membantu, Sakura membukakan sebotol air mineral dan mengulurkannya pada Naruto, membantunya minum. Lalu mengambilkan handuk kering untuk menyeka keringatnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, untuk apa sebenarnya kau berlatih begitu keras? Aku tidak melihat kemajuan apa-apa dalam latihanmu," cemooh Sasuke seperti biasa.

Naruto yang tampaknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke yang satu itu hanya mendengus sinis. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau kekeraskepalaanmu hanya akan merepotkan saja, tentu saja itu akan menjadi urusanku," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Oh, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tuan Bisa Segala?" ejek Naruto. "Mau melatihku? Yang benar saja..."

Sasuke membuang muka. Sebenarnya ia sudah memikirkan ini selama beberapa hari belakangan—didorong oleh ucapan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu soal pengalihan perhatian, juga karena sedikit pengaruh desakan non-verbal dari Sakura yang tampaknya menginginkan ia melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan kegilaan Naruto—melatih si bodoh ini.

_Akh, aku pasti sudah sinting! _ia membatin. _Tapi apa boleh buat, dari pada membuang-buang waktu duduk bengong sepanjang siang menunggui si bodoh ini latihan. Lagipula lumayan buat berolahraga, dan... ah! Aku jadi punya alasan untuk memakinya kalau ia salah kan? _Memikirkan ini, seringai menyebalkan muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Lihat, senyum-senyum sendiri. Sudah gila kan dia?"

Suara Naruto yang bernasa mengejek segera menghempaskan Sasuke dari khayalan menyenangkan tentang ia yang memaki dan menyiksa Naruto sampai puas ke alam nyata. Seringainya langsung lenyap.

Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut hendak membalas Naruto, Sakura sudah berkata dengan nada tidak sabar, "Sudahlah kalian berdua... kenapa sih susah sekali akur? Menyebalkan, tahu!!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura sesaat sebelum berpaling lagi. _Sialan! Mana mungkin aku akan melatih si bego ini? Berada di dekatnya hanya akan membuat kepalaku mau pecah saja. _Namun suara lain dalam kepalanya mendorongnya untuk tetap melakukan niatnya semula, apapun motivasinya. Dan ia memilih untuk mengikuti suara kedua...

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan susah payah bahwa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini bukan untuk membantu Naruto—ia tidak tahan memikirkan akan _membantu _saingan cinta-nya ini—melainkan untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Lalu menoleh menatap cowok pirang dan berkata dengan nada agak berat, seakan setiap katanya mengandung resiko nyawa seseorang bisa melayang—ah, hiperbolis!—"Ya, aku akan melatihmu."

Sakura dan Naruto tercengang beberapa saat. Dan saat berikutnya seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Sakura ketika ia berpikir bahwa mungkin situasi sudah mulai membaik antara dua cowok itu pada akhirnya. Tapi kebalikan dari Sakura, Naruto malah meledak tertawa.

"Memangnya apa kualifikasimu sehingga berani menawarkan diri menjadi pelatih, eh?" tanyanya mencemooh.

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena jengkel. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku mantan kapten tim sepak bola sekolahku di Oto!"

"Oh, kedengarannya sangat hebat," ejek Naruto lagi.

Sasuke melompat berdiri dari bangkunya, napasnya memburu dan ia tampak sangat marah sekarang. Sakura melempar pandang menegur padanya, namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya. "Kau mengikuti Kejuaraan Sepakbola Tingkat Sekolah Menengah antar-kota tahun lalu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku menontonnya," jawab Naruto, tawanya sudah mulai mereda dan kini melempar pandang bertanya pada Sasuke. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tahu, pemain yang mendapatkan penghargaan The Best Player saat itu?" geram Sasuke lagi.

Cengiran Naruto lenyap saat itu juga. Yang ia tahu, The Best Player tahun lalu adalah salah satu pemain dari kontingen Oto. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau dia...

"Itu aku!" kata Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar dibuat tercengang. Ingatan saat ia menonton pertandingan penentu itu melayang lagi di kepalanya. Pertandingan antara tim Konoha High melawan tim salah satu sekolah dari Oto yang berakhir dengan kekalahan tim sekolahnya. Ia masih ingat betapa hebatnya pemain berseragam hitam-hitam itu di lapangan, padahal menurut rumor yang beredar, ia baru kelas satu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak menyangka kalau pemain yang dikaguminya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang menyebalkan yang kini sedang berdiri ponggah di hadapannya... Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" tanya Naruto sangsi.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti sedang bergurau?" tantang Sasuke.

Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat. Terjadi perang batin dalam diri Naruto. Di satu sisi, ia merasa gengsi dilatih oleh orang yang telah merendahkannya, namun di sisi lain, Sasuke adalah pemain hebat dan ia—walaupun sangat enggan mengakui—ingin sekali bisa belajar banyak darinya. Setelah diam beberapa lama sambil berpikir, akhirnya Naruto berkata, "Baiklah, aku bersedia kau latih." Lalu ia membuang muka.

Sasuke mendengus, "Bagus. Tapi pertama-tama kau perlu memastikan kondisimu benar-benar fit," ujarnya. Lalu ia menendang pelan kaki Naruto, membuat cowok itu mengaduh.

"Ouch! Sakit tahu!" Naruto mendengking keras, memelototi Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap kakinya yang baru ditendang cowok itu.

"Jelas sakit. Karena kau dengan cerobohnya membuat otot kakimu bekerja lebih keras dari seharusnya," kata Sasuke dengan senyum sinis. "Kau perlu mengistirahatkan kakimu beberapa hari sampai tidak terasa sakit lagi. Sementara itu, kita bisa mendiskusikan permainanmu. Teknik dan strategimu masih payah dan kau—"

"Mulai deh menghina-hina," sela Naruto tidak sabar.

"Kau mau maju tidak?!" Sasuke menukas.

"Baik baik! Tuan Pelatih!!" Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"Bagus," gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai puas. Membayangkan akan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara yang sah pada cowok yang telah merebut Hinata darinya terasa menyenangkan. Namun ketika ia berpaling dan bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau milik Sakura, mendadak hatinya diliputi keraguan. Wajah gadis itu tampak berseri, ia tersenyum pada Sasuke, menyatakan tanpa kata kalau ia sangat senang dan setuju pada usulannya untuk melatih Naruto. Apa yang dikatakannya nanti kalau gadis itu sampai tahu apa motivasi dibalik usulannya? Tapi cepat-cepat ditepisnya perasaan itu.

_Kenapa juga aku memikirkan apa kata Haruno? Memangnya siapa dia? Hanya cewek bosy tukang ikut campur urusan orang..._

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sakura.

---

TBC...

---

_Wew... Sasuke is soooo evil! –grin- Chapter ini agak lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya yah… 9 halaman kurang. __Tapi ada chapter berapa gitu… sampe 5ribuan kata. Haha…Sejujurnya aku agak bingung di chapter ini. Sasukenya agak gak konsisten, tapi kupikir itu untuk menunjukkan kalau dia sudah mulai terpengaruh oleh NaruSaku –ngeles- Tapi yah, mudah-mudahan kalian bisa menangkap yang tersirat di chapter ini!_

_**Aika-chan**__ : Iya, memang agak kasar. __Gomen ne! Don't try this at home ya.. hehe…_

_**Mayu**__ : Aaargh! Spoiler! Hehe…Belum sampe NejiSaku tuh, mungkin nanti mereka akan ada scene berdua. Gyah… aduh, sampe mereview beberapa kali gitu. Thanks a lot udah jadi pembaca setia fic ini yah. Gomen kalo updatenya lama. Aku kan juga harus kuliah dsb, apalagi minggu depan bakal sibuk ujian praktikum. Harus belajar.._

_**Chika**__ : Thanks atas koreksinya. Haha… saya memang agak susah kalau nulis yang terlalu mendrama, plus aku sangat lemah dalam deskripsi –ngorek-ngorek tanah di pojokan- Lee memang bijak, aku suka sama karakter dia –peluk-peluk Lee-_

_**Antlia**__ : Thanks banget... –blushing- Iya, aku memang sengaja membuat karakter mereka di sini gak bisa segala. Gak selamanya tokoh utama hebat, kan? Semua karekter utama di sini, aku bikin punya sisi lemah masing-masing. Btw, ternyata ada yang nyadar juga ya tentang buku yang dibaca Sasuke. Haha... kirain gak akan ada yang sadar... Penjelasan buku itu nanti ada sesinya, kok._

_**Kakkoi-chan **__: Ah, Sakura kan memang pintar... –peluk-peluk Sakura- Wah, kenapa ya... sepertinya karena Sasuke punya Sharingan jadi bisa tahu –digeplok!- Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Sasuke kan pemain bola juga, jadi dia tahu mana yang main bagus mana yang individual. Gitu... Kalo romance, mungkin nanti akan ada. Gak rame kalo gak ada romance. Hint-nya udah ada kok di chapter-chapter awal._

_**Heri**__ : Sai masuk kelompoknya belakangan, untuk saat ini masih belum. Thanks udah membaca yah..._

_**PinkBlue Moonlight**__ : Makasih... –blushing lagi-_

_**Catt-chan sama sekali gak payah, malah keren banget**__ (wew, namanya jadi panjang… XD) : Iya bener banget. Tapi susah nulis perkembangan karakter, kalau terlalu terburu-buru malah terasa maksa. Apalagi kalau yang nulis sering kehabisan kata-kata seperti diriku. Ah, maafkan alur yang berjalan bak siput ini, jeung. Semoga suka ItaSasu di awal chap ini!_

_Wah, balasan review makan tempat sampe 3ratusan kata nih, maafkan…Akhir kata, makasih banyak sudah menyediakan waktu membaca dan mereview. Sangat berarti buat aku! –peluk-peluk semuanya-_

_Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya… Ja!_


	18. Chapter 17

_Happy B'day, Mom!! I love U..._

_---_

**Chapter 17**

Sebetulnya Naruto menaruh curiga pada niatan Sasuke untuk membantunya berlatih sepakbola. Dan siapa pun tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto atas kecurigaannya tersebut. Coba pikir, apa yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke Uchiha, si cowok baru kurang ajar yang telah menyerangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas beberapa hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja sekarang mengajukan diri untuk membantunya berlatih? Sangat mencurigakan bukan?

Tapi memilih antara kecurigaannya terhadap Sasuke dan menerima tawaran cowok itu untuk dilatih olehnya yang berarti ada _kemungkinan_ untuk maju dalam latihannya, Naruto memilih dilatih. Betapa pun menyebalkannya pilihan itu, toh Naruto tetap melakukan apa yang disarankan Sasuke padanya untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari latihan fisik selama beberapa hari.

Selama absen latihan fisik, Sasuke menggantinya dengan sesi diskusi—yang menurut Naruto sangat membosankan sekaligus menjengkelkan mengingat lidah Sasuke yang setajam silet kalau berkomentar—yang membahas tentang beragam teknik dan strategi persepakbolaan. Naruto semakin menaruh curiga ketika menyadari Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menghinanya dibandingkan memberinya masukan yang berguna. Sampai-sampai hal ini meletuskan kembali pertengkaran sengit di antara kedua cowok itu yang nyaris membuat mereka berkelahi lagi. Dan itu mungkin akan terjadi kalau Sakura tidak ada di sana untuk melerai mereka.

Mungkin ini masih ada hubungannya dengan alasan tidak jelas di balik penyerangannya dulu, pikir Naruto geram.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang selalu bersama keduanya setiap saat setiap waktu—kecuali tentu saja kalau ke kamar kecil dan waktu pulang—juga mulai meragukan ketulusan Sasuke membantu Naruto. Merasa pusing dan tidak tahan lagi menghadapi hujan caci maki dan sumpah serapah di antara kedua cowok itu, Sakura tidak buang-buang waktu lagi. Ia menyambar kesempatan pertama saat Naruto sedang ke kamar kecil untuk memojokkan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu sebenarnya di balik semua ini, eh?" desaknya pada Sasuke.

Cowok itu memberinya seringai tipis tanpa dosa yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali menonjok hidungnya. "Apa? Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku menghentikannya dari kegilaannya yang membuat kita harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam—"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar, menyelanya, "Oh, ngaku saja deh kau, Sasuke! Kau masih dendam padanya karena _cewek itu_ kan?"

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke langsung berubah, kedua mata hitamnya menyipit. Dan ini semakin meyakinkan Sakura kalau kecurigaannya memang benar.

"Tahu tidak, aku pikir kau sudah berubah barang sedikit saja. Aku senang saat kau bilang kau akan melatih Naruto. Tapi nyatanya..." gadis itu mendengus, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kecewa dan tak habis pikir, "Kau malah memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyiksa Naruto, padahal dia sangat membutuhkan dukungan kita saat ini! Apa matamu tidak bisa dipakai untuk melihat itu, eh? Atau hatimu yang sudah mati?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil, lalu berpaling, menghindari tatapan gadis itu. "Aku tidak peduli..."

"Oh, terus saja tidak peduli!" Sakura menukas, suaranya gemetar menahan marah. "Aku tidak heran kalau Hinata tidak memedulikanmu, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hinata—" kata Sasuke.

"Aku mengenal Hinata cukup lama dan aku tahu kalau dia gadis paling penyabar yang pernah kukenal," sela Sakura, "Kurasa kalian bisa berteman semata-mata karena kesabarannya. Menghadapi orang sepertimu pastilah amat menyiksanya!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Haruno!!" desis Sasuke penuh ancaman.

"Oh, aku tidak akan tutup mulut sampai kau berhenti bersikap tidak adil pada Naruto!"

"Tidak adil padaku apanya, Sakura?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari arah kamar mandi. Kedua alisnya terangkat ketika ia melempar pandang bertanya pada dua orang itu.

Sakura tergagap. Tertangkap basah Naruto sedang membelanya sungguh membuat canggung mengingat selama ini ia juga banyak mengolok-oloknya. Tentu saja itu sebelum mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dan sebelum Sakura menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Naruto itu bisa jadi teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Gadis itu berdeham kecil sebelum berkata canggung, "Ah, tidak ada kok, Naruto." Ia nyengir salah tingkah.

Naruto menatapnya selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing. Dan omong-omong soal pusing, kepalanya memang sedang pusing setelah sepanjang waktu makan siang dijejali Sasuke dengan kritik tajam seputar permainan sepakbolanya yang (menurutnya) sangat parah. Ia memijat keningnya dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita ke kelas selanjutnya saja!" ujar Sakura seraya mengamit lengan Naruto—yang diam-diam nyengir senang—dan menariknya ke kelas Budaya Dunia, mengacuhkan Sasuke yang entah mengapa wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi gusar.

Kata-kata Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu seperti menohoknya. _Benarkah?_ batinnya galau. _Benarkah kalau selama ini Hinata tersiksa menghadapi sifatku yang seperti ini? Egois... Kekanak-kanakan... Damn!_

"_Jangan tutup dirimu terus. Buka hatimu, biarkan orang-orang di sekelilingmu membantumu. Aku yakin Sakura dan Naruto bisa membantumu." _Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ketika melihat punggung kedua orang itu menjauh di depannya, ia membatin, apa benar mereka berdua bisa membantunya seperti kata Hinata? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Sasuke merasa belum siap untuk membuka dirinya.

Meski begitu, tampaknya tudingan Sakura terhadap dirinya sudah memengaruhi Sasuke sedemikian rupa. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan serius selama beberapa hari berikutnya. Cemoohan yang biasa ia lontarkan tanpa pikir panjang pada Naruto sudah berkurang, digantikan dengan kritikan dan masukan yang lebih berbobot, yang tentu saja lebih bisa diterima oleh Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke telah memberinya latihan ringan sepulang sekolah pada akhir pekan mereka.

Sakura sendiri awalnya terheran-heran melihat perubahan ini, namun ia tetap menyambutnya sebagai kabar baik. Ternyata usahanya menjadi penjembatan antara kedua cowok yang bersaing—setidaknya secara sepihak—itu membuahkan hasil!

---

"Ya, begitu. Ah, tidak, yang itu bukan seperti itu, Chouji. Ada keterangannya di diktat. Ini..." Sakura mengulurkan diktat Biologinya pada Chouji Akimichi yang sedang mengutak-atik laptop-nya.

Malam itu mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok lab Biologi di Blossoms' Cafe. Sakura bersama Chouji Akimichi dan seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata bernama Karin.

"Sakura... bisa kau ajari aku bagaimana menyelesaikan ini?" kata Karin sambil mengulurkan buku yang sedari tadi diorat-oretnya pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, mengerling buku yang diulurkan Karin padanya dan langsung menghela napas keras. Ia menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan lelah. "Karin, sekarang ini kita sedang mencoba menyelesaikan tugas Biologi, bukan Kimia," ujarnya sabar.

"Tapi ini benar-benar membingungkan!" keluh Karin sambil cemberut, mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja. "Si Shiranui itu tidak pandai menjelaskan."

"Apa yang dijelaskan Pak Shirahui kurasa sudah sangat jelas," tukas Sakura membela guru favoritnya kedua setelah Kakashi Hatake itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan cara mengajarnya sebenarnya, yang salah adalah Karin sendiri yang Sakura tahu lebih senang berdandan di kelas daripada memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan guru mereka. Menghiraukan Karin, Sakura berpaling lagi pada Chouji untuk membantunya menyelesaikan pertanyaan berikutnya. Tapi rupanya Karin masih belum menyerah.

"Ayolah, Sakura... ajari aku," bujuknya seraya menarik-narik lengan sweter Sakura, melempar pandang memelas pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kau kan pintar di kelas Kimia!"

Oh, baiklah, pikir Sakura kesal. Karin bisa sangat menjengkelkan kalau ia mau. Dan ia sepertinya tidak akan berhenti meneror Sakura selama keinginannya belum terpenuhi. Sakura mengalah juga pada akhirnya. "Baiklah, sebentar... Chouji, bisa kau salin jawaban yang sudah kubuat di sini di laporan?" Sakura menyerahkan buku catatan yang penuh tulisannya pada cowok _chubby _itu.

"Oke!" Chouji mengambil buku catatan Sakura dan mulai mengetik sementara gadis itu mencondongkan tubuh di atas meja, membantu Karin berkutat dengan soal-soal Kimia yang rumit.

Terdengar suara denting yang menandakan ada pelanggan yang baru datang selang beberapa menit kemudian. Sakura mendongak dan melihat sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sedang melangkah memasuki restoran. Kepala cowok itu terbungkus kupluk wol yang menutup rambut pirangnya dengan sempurna dan ia memakai jaket oranye-hitamnya yang biasa untuk menahan udara dingin. Tas tersampir di bahunya.

"Hei, Naruto!" Sakura melambai pada cowok itu yang langsung balas melambai ceria. Naruto mendekati meja mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Ngerjain tugas nih?" tanyanya ceria seraya mengerling buku-buku teks yang bertebaran di atas meja.

"Yeah," sahut Sakura. "Kau juga?"

"Yap!" Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling restoran itu, mencari. "Sasuke dan Juugo belum datang, ya?" –Sasuke dan Juugo adalah rekan sekelompok praktikum Biologi Naruto. Betapa tidak beruntungnya, pikir Naruto-

"Bel—"

"Sasuke?!" sambar Karin cepat, menyela Sakura. Tugas Kimia-nya segera saja terlupakan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya memandang Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Memangnya ada Sasuke lain di kelas kita?" kata Naruto, memutar matanya.

"Oh! Jadi dia juga akan kemari?" tanya Karin penuh semangat.

Dan panjang umur, sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, orang yang dibicarakan menampakkan diri. Sosok jangkung berambut gelap itu baru saja memasuki restoran, tas laptop tersampir di bahunya yang bidang. Ia, seperti Naruto, terbungkus rapat jaket tebal berwarna hitam. Ia lantas memandang berkeliling.

"Oi, di sini!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke sudah melihatnya dan kini sedang berjalan mendekat. Karin buru-buru merapikan rambutnya, membetulkan letak kacamata di atas hidungnya, membasahi bibirnya—dan apapun yang terpikirkan untuk membuat penampilannya lebih menarik. Sakura mendengus pelan, geli sendiri melihat tingkah temannya itu. Dasar penggemar Sasuke!

"Kita mulai saja kalau begitu," kata Sasuke setelah mendekat, menunjuk bangku kosong yang letaknya beberapa bangku dari bangku yang ditempati kelompok Sakura.

Naruto mengeluh pelan, memandang sebal pada Sasuke. "Kau ini, tidak ada basa-basinya."

"Aku tidak suka buang-buang waktu," sahut Sasuke dingin sambil berlalu ke bangku yang ditunjuknya.

"Hei, kau harus pesan makanan kalau mau kerja kelompok di sini, Tuan Beruang-Kutub!" seru Sakura pada punggung cowok itu.

Naruto nyengir. "'Tuan Beruang-Kutub'? Panggilan yang menarik," kekehnya. Kemudian ia menyusul Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, satu orang lagi teman sekelompok Naruto, Juugo, si cowok bertubuh tinggi besar datang dan bergabung dengan kedua rekan sekelompoknya. Dengan berbalut jaket kulit berwarna cokelat tua, Juugo tampak seperti bapak-bapak dengan dua putranya –maksudnya tentu saja dengan Sasuke dan Naruto-

"Kau tahu, Sakura, kau beruntung sekali..." desah Karin kemudian. Ia sudah tidak memedulikan tugas Kimia-nya lagi dan sekarang lebih asyik mengawasi Sasuke dan membiarkan Sakura dan Chouji bekerja berdua.

"Ha?" sahut Sakura tak jelas, masih berkonsentrasi dengan tugas mereka, tidak benar-benar mendengarkan ocehan Karin.

Karin ganti memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. "Aku bilang kau beruntung sekali—maksudku, bisa bersama-sama Sasuke sepanjang waktu. Kau tahu kan, dia begitu digilai cewek-cewek. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu..."

_Well, Karin rupanya mulai ngoceh yang tidak-tidak, _pikir Sakura kesal. _Kenapa sih dia melakukan hal yang lebih berguna, membantu membuat tugas ini misalnya._

"...Oooh... lihatlah, bukankah dia sangat tampan?" desah Karin lagi, matanya menatap penuh damba ke arah Sasuke yang tampaknya sedang adu mulut lagi dengan Naruto.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. _Yeah, memang. Tapi bukan itu yang penting sekarang, Karin. Yang penting adalah kau membantu kami mengerjakan tugas ini. Bukankah ini tugas kita bertiga?—bukan hanya aku dan Chouji??_

"...dan dia juga sangat seksi..."

"Ha?" kata Sakura lagi, agak kaget dengan kosa kata satu itu. Sasuke memang amat tampan, Sakura mengakui, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia menggambarkan sosok cowok dingin itu dengan kata _itu. _Yah, meskipun bukan sekali ini ia mendengar cewek-cewek membicarakan Sasuke dengan cara seperti itu—di kantin, di toilet cewek, di ruang ganti olahraga—tapi tetap saja itu mengejutkannya.

Tanpa sadar kepalanya tertoleh ke bangku tempat Sasuke duduk bersama kelompoknya. Saat itu wajah Sasuke tenggelam di balik buku teks, yang kelihatan hanya matanya saja yang bergerak-gerak membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di sana. Lalu mata hijaunya beralih pada Naruto yang duduk di depan Sasuke. Cowok pirang itu sedang memandang ke arahnya juga, menampakkan ekspresi sangat jelek—ekspresi yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia sedang kesal pada Sasuke.

"Nyebelin..." Naruto menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara. Jarinya menunjuk Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Sepertinya kata-kata Naruto lebih tepat menggambarkan seorang Sasuke dibanding –er... _seksi? _Ya, ampun..

"Kau menertawakanku?" kata-kata Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Eh, apa? Oh, tidak... sori," sahut Sakura menahan tawa. Ia berdehem. "Naruto... dia lucu ya..." katanya seraya melambaikan pena di tangannya asal saja ke arah Naruto.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura!" seru Chouji menyela kedua rekannya. Cowok itu meregangkan tangannya yang gemuk, tersenyum cerah. "Tinggal kesimpulan saja! Er... tapi sebelumnya aku mau pesan makanan dulu. Lapar nih!" Ia mengusap-usap perutnya yang besar.

"Oke. Karin, sekarang giliranmu mengetik kesimpulan!" kata Sakura pada Karin, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak keberatan ketika Sakura memindahkan laptop Chouji ke dekatnya.

"Tinggal kesimpulan saja kan? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja Chouji yang mengetik, sih?" Karin memprotes.

Sakura memberinya tatapan tegas. "Kerena kau belum melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi, Karin, _dear."_

"Aku yang mengambilkan preparat waktu kita praktikum!" kilah Karin membela diri.

"Oh, yeah... Itu bantuan yang SANGAT signifikan. Terimakasih banyak, Karin," Sakura tersenyum dingin, membuat Karin cemberut berat. "Kau hanya perlu menyalin kesimpulan yang sudah kutulis di_ sini_," ia menunjuk laptop Chouji, tampangnya gemas. "Tidak sulit, kan?"

"Baiklah... baik..." gadis berkacamata itu akhirnya mengalah, menyambar buku yang diulurkan Sakura yang bertampang puas dan mulai mengetik. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, menggerutu sebal.

Sakura mulai membereskan buku-bukunya menjadi satu tumpukan dan memasukan alat tulisnya ke dalam kotak pensilnya sebelum kemudian berpaling lagi pada Chouji. "Kau mau pesan apa, Chouji?" tanyanya pada cowok itu.

"Aku mau ramen saja deh. Yang spesial porsi jumbo, ya... Ah, dan ekstra telur!" jawab Chouji.

"Ramen spesial porsi jumbo ekstra telur segera datang!" seru Sakura sambil melompat berdiri dan segera melesat ke arah dapur. Gadis itu melempar senyum sekilas ketika melewati meja Sasuke, Naruto dan Juugo.

Sakura mendorong pintu dapur membuka dan menerobos masuk. "Paman Teuchi, ramen spesial porsi jumbo ekstra telur satu, ya!" serunya pada sang koki spesialis ramen yang tengah berkutat di 'meja-kerja'-nya.

"Baik!" sahut sang koki.

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi ruangan ini hanya boleh dimasuki oleh karyawan saja." Seorang pria muda berambut cokelat gelap yang memakai seragam koki tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu ruang tempat penyimpanan bahan-bahan, membawa sekeranjang sayuran.

"Aaaah... Yamato! Aku kan juga terhitung karyawan di sini..." sahut Sakura, pura-pura sebal. Tapi ekspresinya dengan cepat berubah ketika ia memberi pria itu senyum lebar.

Yamato membalas senyumnya, dan ketika Sakura melompat merangkul lengannya, ia berseru, "Hei, jangan begitu... sayurnya tumpah nih!"

"Biarin! Biar kau dimarahi ibu!" Sakura menjulurkan lidah padanya, lalu tertawa. "Oh, Yamapi, aku kangen sekali padamu!"

Yamato terkekeh. Ia meletakkan keranjang sayurnya di atas konter setelah Sakura melepaskannya. "Apa itu 'Yamapi'?" tanyanya, terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau jarang kelihatan belakangan ini, Sakura. Kemana saja kau?" tanyanya lagi seraya membuka keran air dan mulai mencuci sayuran.

"Yeah, tanyakan saja pada pamanku. Dia yang membuatku jarang main kemari lagi. Pulang malam terus belakangan ini. Capeeek..." Sakura mulai berkeluh kesah. Gadis itu memang jarang mengunjungi restorannya lagi semenjak dihukum bersama Sasuke dan Naruto—khususnya saat ia harus menemani Naruto berlatih—Bahkan ketika Naruto beristirahat, Sakura belum pernah 'main' ke restoran keluarganya lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya yang keteteran selama ia menghabiskan waktu dengan dua cowok itu.

"Tapi kau tidak kelihatan capek tuh. Lihat, sekarang saja kau masih kerja kelompok, padahal sekarang kan malam Minggu," kata Yamato sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Rajin sekali anak sekolah jaman sekarang."

"Kau sedang menyindirku, ya?" sahut Sakura seraya meninju lengan pria yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu main-main. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok!"

"Ooh, kukira kau jarang kemari karena sibuk pacaran," goda Yamato.

"Apaan sih? Aku kan tidak punya pacar!" protes Sakura, ekspresinya kesal. Yamato terbahak lagi.

"Yang di luar itu, cowok yang tempo hari bikin masalah dengan kopi asin kan?" tanya Yamato sambil mulai meniriskan sayuran yang baru dicuci, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam wadah.

Sakura mengambil potongan wortel dari keranjang sayuran yang siap diolah, mengigitnya dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan sebelum menjawab, "Iya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah jadi temanku."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Yamato, tampak tertarik.

Namun sebelum Sakura menjawab, paman Teuchi menyela mereka, "Sudah, nanti saja ngobrolnya. Sakura, ini pesanannya." Pria paruh baya itu menyorongkan semangkuk ramen mengepul di atas nampan pada gadis itu, yang langsung menerimanya.

"Trims, Paman!" Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lezat ramen di tangannya, "Hmm... kelihatannya lezat. Paman, aku mau deh dibuatkan satu lagi. Tapi porsinya sedang saja, ya!"

"Baiklah..." Paman Teuchi mulai mengolah semangkuk ramen lagi untuknya.

Sakura berpaling lagi pada Yamato. "Aku harus mengantar pesanan. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi ya. Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu!" katanya sebelum melesat meninggalkan dapur, kembali ke bangku tempat Chouji sudah menunggu pesanannya.

"Trims, Sakura!" kata Chouji cerah sambil memindahkan mangkuk besar ramennya dari nampan ke meja, lalu menyeruput kuahnya dengan sendok. "Aaah... 'nak..."

Karin membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat lagi sebelum menyelesaikan ketikannya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia langsung pamit pulang setelahnya. Barangkali ia ingin cepat-cepat kabur sebelum Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang lain yang perlu dikerjakan dan Karin tidak mau disuruh-suruh lagi—dasar malas! Padahal kan ia yang paling sedikit kerja di antara mereka bertiga!—Tentu saja ia tidak melewatkan kesempatan bagus untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke sebelumnya dengan menyapanya dengan suara nyaring yang terdengar agak genit. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena tepat saat itu Naruto tidak sengaja menyenggol jatuh jus tomat-nya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!!" kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang tampak kesal. Saat itu kerja kelompok mereka juga sudah selesai dan Juugo sudah pulang bersama Chouji. Restoran sekarang sudah mulai lengang mengingat malam yang sudah semakin larut. "Kau kenapa sih? Itu kan cuma buku..."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan kesal, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi sementara ia sibuk mengeringkan buku kecil bersampul putih polos yang kini bernoda merah dengan tisu.

"Kalau itu begitu berharga, kenapa tidak disimpan saja di rumah? Kenapa juga pakai dibawa-bawa segala?" gerutu Naruto sambil mengambil gelas minuman cokelatnya yang tinggal seperempat dan mereguknya sampai tandas.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas Sasuke. Lalu ia memasukkan buku mungilnya dengan aman ke dalam tas laptopnya.

Naruto memutar matanya.

"Hei!" sapa Sakura cerah sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku di sebelah Sasuke yang tadinya ditempati Juugo. Ia baru saja selesai menghabiskan ramennya dan membantu Isaribi meletakkan piring-piring kotor ke bak cuci piring di dapur. "Tidak sedang berantem lagi kurasa?" tanyanya agak curiga ketika melihat tampang masam Sasuke.

"Dia ngambek gara-gara aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus tomat ke bukunya," kata Naruto mencibir.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tidak ngambek!" sahut Sasuke panas seraya memelototi Naruto. Wajahnya agak memerah.

Sekali lagi Naruto mencibirnya. Sakura tertawa geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sehingga buntut kudanya bergoyang di belakang kepalanya. "Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Selalu saja susah akur," kekehnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Sakura melanjutkan lagi, "Well, omong-omong kerja kelompok kalian cepat sekali? Aku, Chouji dan Karin saja dari sore baru selesai tadi."

"Yeah, itu karena si rajin Juugo sudah mengerjakan separuh sebelumnya," jawab Naruto. Tangannya memainkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong, memutar-mutarnya.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jelas sekali Juugo lebih rajin dari si Karin," katanya. Cengiran muncul di wajahnya ketika ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. "Omong-omong soal Karin, dia tadi bilang kau seksi, Sasuke. Sepertinya dia naksir kau!"

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap meremehkan seperti biasa. "Kalian perempuan memang menyebalkan," dengusnya sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menyebalkan, "Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari pada mengejar laki-laki?"

"Yeah," balas Sakura dengan senyum licik, "Sama halnya dengan orang yang sedang cemburu, kan? Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain memukul—"

Wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam. "Diam kau!" bentaknya sambil memelototi Sakura.

Gadis itu terkekeh-kekeh sambil memutar-mutar bola matanya.

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Naruto bingung seraya menatap kedua orang yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke dan Sakura serempak. Mereka saling pandang sejenak sebelum Sasuke membuang muka sementara Sakura mendengus tertawa. Dari semua orang yang ada di Konoha High, kenapa harus gadis menyebalkan seperti Sakura Haruno yang mengetahui rahasianya? pikir Sasuke kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja kesunyian tidak nyaman turun di meja mereka. Sasuke masih enggan memandang kedua orang itu, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu canggung. Akan lebih baik kalau Sakura atau Naruto mulai mengoceh seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, ia merasa mereka sedang menunggunya bicara sesuatu. Seperti menunggunya untuk membuka diri...

Tidak tidak... Sasuke cepat-cepat menepis perasaan itu. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan, pikiran tentang lebih membuka diri pada Sakura dan Naruto terus saja menghantuinya. Tapi ia belum juga merasa siap. Dan ketika ia memberanikan diri menoleh kembali pada mereka, ia melihat Naruto tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat. Hal yang sama terjadi saat ia menoleh pada Sakura—gadis itu telah melipat sebelah tangannya di atas meja sementara sebelahnya lagi menopang dagunya dan ia juga sedang menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke risih.

"Kau kelihatan gelisah akhir-akhir ini, tahu tidak?" kata Sakura.

"Yeah. Dan kau juga jadi lebih pendiam," timpal Naruto sambil mengangguk. "Tapi bagus juga sih. Jadi tidak perlu makan hati terlalu banyak," tambahnya terkekeh.

Sasuke mengerjap. Ia terkejut dan tidak menyangka kedua orang di depannya ini menyadari perubahan sikapnya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke merasa sedikit... diperhatikan. Hal yang tidak pernah didapatnya dari orang-orang yang selama ini menyebut dirinya 'teman' di tempat asalnya di Oto sana. Tapi seperti biasa, Sasuke enggan mengakuinya, walaupun hanya di dalam hati.

Lantas ia mendengus pelan dan berkata dingin, "Jangan bercanda."

Ia melihat Sakura dan Naruto bertukar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi sekarang, aku menunggumu mengatakan sesuatu soal rencana latihanku. Besok jadi kan?"

"Apa?" Jelas sekali Sasuke tidak ingat.

"Sepertinya pikiranmu sedang tidak berada di sini," kata Sakura sambil menghela napas. "Tadi siang kau bilang mau membicarakan rencana latihan sepakbola Naruto setelah kerja kelompok. Ingat?"

"Dan katanya kau mau memberitahuku apa di mana letak kelemahanku supaya aku bisa menganalisis sendiri sebelum latihan besok," timpal Naruto. "Sekarang ngomong saja. Aku sudah siap lahir batin mendengar ocehan pedasmu, Tuan Pelatih." Naruto meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada dengan sikap yang sama-sekali-bukan-Naruto.

Sakura tertawa melihat ini. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan meninju lengan Naruto main-main. Naruto juga tertawa.

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu ini, Sasuke merasa gelisah melihat keakraban Naruto dan Sakura. Seakan ada sebagian—sebagian yang sangat sangat kecil—dirinya yang ingin terlibat di dalam suasana penuh keakraban itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke segera menepis perasaan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi, kembali memacangkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke buru-buru memalingkan wajah. "Besok saja," sahutnya sambil berdiri, "Aku mau pulang."

"Kau kenapa sih? Marah pada kami?" Sakura bertanya keheranan. Gadis itu ikut berdiri.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke singkat seraya mencangklengkan tasnya ke bahu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan—"

Tapi Sasuke buru-buru menyela perkataan Sakura, melempar pandang gusar pada gadis itu. "Sudahlah. Bisa tidak sih tidak mendesakku, kau menyebalkan!"

"Oi, kau kok jadi mengatai Sakura sih!" seru Naruto. Ia melompat berdiri, lalu memelototi Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura mencoba bersabar, sebelum beralih pada Sasuke, "Sepertinya malam ini kau sedang lelah, jadi kurasa besok saja kita bicarakan lagi. Oke?"

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat sebelum berbalik menuju pintu, melangkah ke udara malam musim gugur yang dingin sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

Sakura dan Naruto mengamati cowok itu melintasi lapangan parkir, menuju trotoar ke arah Crimson Drive yang mulai sepi sebelum akhirnya menghilang di kegelapan malam—Blossoms' Cafe letaknya memang hanya beberapa blok dari kompleks tempat Sasuke dan kakaknya tinggal, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Kalau dia tidak benar-benar hebat, aku tidak akan mau dilatih olehnya, sungguh," ujar Naruto beberapa saat kemudian sambil menghela napas, "Dia benar-benar orang aneh. Sebentar diam sebentar marah. Tidak bisa ditebak."

Sakura masih menatap tempat di mana Sasuke menghilang tadi selama beberapa saat. Rasanya ia bisa merasakan kegelisahan Sasuke lebih baik dari Naruto. Sepertinya bukan lagi karena Hinata dan Naruto, Sakura membatin. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih kompleks dari sekedar kecemburuan terhadap Naruto. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan pamannya memang benar, Sasuke _memang _butuh bantuan.

Kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada Naruto. "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan bagaimana sifatnya, Naruto," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Yang penting ia mau membantu latihanmu dan kau bisa mendapatkan banyak ilmu darinya. Benar kan?"

"Yeah, kau benar. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan," keluh Naruto. "Haah... yang benar saja. Masa besok aku harus berlatih berdua dengannya sih!!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau tenang saja. Besok aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Kurasa kalian butuh orang untuk jadi kiper kan?" Sebetulnya bukan itu tujuannya, tapi lebih karena didorong rasa cemas kalau-kalau kedua cowok itu berkelahi lagi kalau ditinggal berdua—mengingat lidah tajam Sasuke dan sifat Naruto yang gampang panas itu.

Naruto mengernyit sedikit memandangnya. "Kenapa kau sekarang jadi baik sekali padaku, Sakura?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Tentu saja. Kupikir kau sedang membutuhkan dukungan sekarang ini."

Naruto langsung berseri-seri dan saat berikutnya ia sudah berjalan mengitari meja yang memisahkan mereka, membuka kedua tangannya hendak memeluk Sakura. "Oh, terimakasih banyak Sak—"

"Eeeh... tidak pakai peluk-peluk!" Sakura langsung mendorongnya menjauh, mengernyit.

"Oops! Sori. Hehe..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, nyengir salah tingkah. Dikiranya ia bisa mengambil kesempatan memeluk Sakura selagi ia lengah. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu tidak pernah lengah saat berdekatan dengannya. Ha!

---

TBC...

---

_Waah... ternyata ada perubahan dari rencana awal. Chapter ini jadi kurombak habis-habisan deh jadi lebih panjang. Er… 12 halaman word sudah lumayan panjang kan? Gomenna kalau aneh ya… Sasuke mulai bingung nih. Haha.._

_**Mayu**__ : Ah, gomen. Penindasan Sasuke gak dijelasin gamblang. Aku skip aja. Soalnya bakal lama lagi kalau ditulis._

_**Kakkoi-chan**__ : Wah, tunggulah NejiSaku-nya. Kekekek… XD_

_**Catt-chan**__ : haha… habisnya aku gemes sih liat name reviewmu. Dirimu kan gak payah, bu. Sebenernya bukan Kakashi secara langsung sih yang menyatukan Akatsuki, dia hanya 'saksi mata' yang akhirnya menerapkan hal yang sama pada SasuSakuNaru.. Halah! Ah~ ternyata dirimu bisa merasakan hint SasuSaku yah!_

_**Myuuga Arai**__ : Ah~ makasih masukkannya, Arai-chan. Aku memang agak lemah dalam hal jelas menjelaskan. Hehe. Neji-nya ditunggu aja yah!_

_**Dillia gak aneh kok**__ XD : Aduuh… makasih udah menyediakan waktu mereview satu-satu. –terharu- Aku sangat menikmati membaca reviewmu, Dillia-chan! Er… ficnya dibaca pelan-pelan aja yah, terus review lagi deh. __Haha. –ditakol- Inget dong… kan kita pernah saling kirim comment via fs, bukan? ^^_

_**Ana-chan**__ : Arigatou... –bowed- gak apa-apa kok. Aku juga sering baca tanpa mereview. –ketahuan belangnya-_

_**PinkBlue Moonlight**__ : ahaha... gomen kelewatan pertanyaannya. Er... kalo dikasih tahu di sini jadi spoiler atuh.. –tetep aja gak ngasih jawaban- Tapi tar bakal ada hint-nya kok tentang siapa sih cewek-cewek beruntung itu. XD_

_**Antlia**__ : Hayoh, chapter ini udah cukup panjang belum? Karakter Itachi itu seperti karakter yang aku pinginin kalo punya kakak laki-laki—yang sayangnya gak mungkin karena aku anak sulung. –sigh- Buku Sasu keluar lagi dikit di chap ini! ;p _

_**Chika **__: Er... soal OoC kan udah diwarningkan dari awal. Makasih udah membaca... -peluk-peluk-  
_

_Minna-sama, thanks banget udah membaca sampai sejauh ini, juga yang sudah bersedia mereview! Sangat berarti buat aku... Review kalian bener-bener bikin aku blushing nih. Haduh... gak nyangka fic gaje proyek egois aku ini ada yang menyukai. Ja..._


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Kau tidak akan jaga restoran lagi hari ini, Sakura?" tanya Isaribi keesokan harinya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _rollerblade_ yang sedang dipasangnya dan menoleh memandang Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mengernyit. "Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kau absen," protesnya.

Pagi itu keduanya sedang berada di ruang ganti karyawan di Blossom' Cafe. Sakura seperti biasa jika sedang akhir pekan bertugas untuk membuka kunci restoran keluarganya pagi-pagi sekali. Dan biasanya ia sudah mengenakan seragam restorannya itu dari rumah, tapi kali ini ia mengenakan _training_ dan _t'shirt_ untuk olahraga. Jelas sekali bagi Isaribi kalau untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura akan absen lagi.

"Tapi kan aku membantu sedikit semalam," Sakura membela diri sambil membetulkan tali sepatu olahraganya. Setelah selesai, ia menegakkan diri dan tersenyum minta maaf pada Isaribi. "Sori deh. Tapi hari ini aku sudah janji akan menemani Naruto latihan bola."

Isaribi menatapnya heran. "Aku bingung deh denganmu, Sakura. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau kelihatannya benci sekali pada mereka. Kau tidak hentinya mengheluh tentang mereka. Tapi sekarang? Coba lihat... kau kelihatan... akrab sekali dengan mereka!"

Sakura beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan melangkah mendekati cermin sambil tertawa kecil. "Yeah... mungkin karena aku sudah semakin terbiasa dengan mereka, jadinya kelihatan seperti itu. Tapi jangan salah, kadang-kadang kami masih sering berantem," kekehnya sambil menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya, menyatukan dan mengikatnya menjadi buntut kuda di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti..." Isaribi mengangkat bahu, lalu meneruskan mengikat tali _rollerblade_-nya.

Sakura mengambil waktu untuk menjepit poninya sebelum berkata, "Yah, kurasa ini sama halnya sepertimu yang tadinya tidak menyukai Izumo dan Kotetsu yang menurutmu tidak pernah serius. Kalau kau sudah terlalu sering bersama mereka, kau akan terbiasa dan akhirnya kau bisa menolelirnya, bukan? Atau bahkan kau menyukainya." Mata hijau Sakura berkilat jahil, gadis itu berbalik, nyengir menatap Isaribi. "Sekarang beritahu aku, kau menyukai Izumo kan?"

Isaribi menegakkan diri. Ia menyambar handuk kecil Sakura yang disampirkan gadis itu di kursi yang tadi didudukinya dan melemparnya agak keras pada Sakura. "Aku tidak _menyukai _Izumo!" bantahnya. Tapi ketika ia menunduk lagi untuk membetulkan bagian ujung_ jeans_-nya yang digulung, wajahnya merona merah. "Tidak seperti itu juga, sih. Izumo kan naksir Ayame..." ia menambahkan dalam gumaman pelan.

"Hei, kenapa jadi pesimis begitu sih? Kalau kau berusaha, Izumo pasti akan membalas perasa—"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Isaribi sudah menyerangnya dengan gelitikan gemas. "Iiih... kan sudah kubilang, perasaanku pada Izumo bukan seperti itu!!" gadis berambut pendek itu masih saja berkilah, padahal ekspresi wajahnya menyatakan sebaliknya.

Sakura tertawa-tawa kegelian, berusaha berkelit dari serangan Isaribi. "H-hentikan, Isaribi... haha..."

"Kau sendiri, berusahalah supaya bisa jadian dengan Naruto, ya!!" Isaribi membalas.

Sakura tertawa lagi sambil menjauh dari gadis itu. "Tidak berhasil!" serunya mengejek. "Karena aku dan Naruto _memang _tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh, ada saja!" tukas Isaribi, kesal ketika menyadari ia kalah dari Sakura. "Atau kau suka dengan yang satunya?"

"Sasuke?" kekeh Sakura seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Yang benar saja..."

"Dia kan keren..." Isaribi mendesah sambil tersenyum, matanya menerawang. Kedua tangannya mengatup di depan dada, dan kalau mereka sedang berada di satu adegan dalam komik, mata Isaribi pastilah sudah berubah menjadi gambar hati.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah temannya itu. Haaah... ternyata di mana-mana sama saja, ya.. "Yeah, memang sih dia keren," ujar Sakura mengakui.

"Akan kudukung kalau kau mau jadian dengannya!" cetus Isaribi kemudian.

"Oh, tidak, terimakasih banyak," Sakura menyahut sambil tertawa. "Dia bukan tipeku."

"Masa?" kata Isaribi tidak percaya. Lalu ia terkikik. "Cowok setampan, sekece dan se-_cool _itu?

Tepat setelah Isaribi mengatakan itu, pintu menuju ruang ganti membuka dan Kotetsu berjalan masuk, mengenakan jaket kulit hitam di atas seragamnya. Pria muda itu nyengir pada kedua gadis itu seraya melempar tas punggungnya ke lantai dekat lemari loker.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan aku, ya? Tadi aku dengar soal 'Tampan' dan 'Kece' dan '_Cool_—"

Perkataannya langsung tenggelam dalam gelak tawa kedua gadis itu. "Dasar kau! Pe-de benar sih!" cibir Isaribi tertawa-tawa.

Kotetsu mengibaskan tangannya, "Pe-de itu wajib!" ujarnya. "Hei, sayangku Ayame belum datang, ya?"

Kedua gadis itu memutar mata mereka sambil tertawa lagi. Sedetik kemudian Izumo mendorong pintu masuk membuka dan langsung membeliak pada Kotetsu.

"Ayame bukan sayangmu. Dia sayangku!" tukasnya dengan ekspresi ngotot yang menggelikan. Sakura tidak kuat lagi. Gadis itu terbahak sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk ketika sepasang sahabat itu memulai pertengkaran konyol mereka. Isaribi juga tertawa, meskipun terdengar agak hambar.

Izumo dan Kotetsu masih meributkan siapa yang berhak menjadi 'sayang' Ayame ketika Sakura meninggalkan restoran. Sakura menghirup udara pagi yang segar dalam-dalam seraya meregangkan kedua tangannya. Cuaca pagi itu benar-benar cerah dan Sakura berharap akan terus begitu sepanjang hari mengingat beberapa hari sebelumnya Konoha selalu diguyur hujan. Ah... ia juga berharap suasana hati Naruto dan Sasuke sama baiknya dengan cuaca hari ini.

Sakura mengerling jam tangan sport pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih terlalu pagi dari jam janjiannya dengan Naruto. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk joging sebentar mengelilingi kompleks di dekat situ untuk membunuh waktu. Barangkali saja ia bisa bertemu Sasuke yang memang tinggal di dekat sana, jadi mereka bisa berangkat bersama-sama.

Setelah menyelipkan handuk kecil ke dalam saku celana trainingnya, gadis itu berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan lapangan parkir Blossoms' Cafe. Ia melambai dan menyerukan selamat pagi pada Teuchi dan Ayame yang baru saja melintas memasuki lapangan parkir dengan mobil tua mereka.

Akhir pekan memang selalu dimanfaatkan orang-orang di Konoha untuk berolahraga, begitu juga dengan di kompleks itu. Mulai dari anak-anak sampai para kakek dan nenek memenuhi sisi jalan untuk berjoging. Dengan riang, Sakura membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dan ikut melompat sebentar ketika melewati sekelompok anak perempuan kecil yang sedang main lompat tali. Ia juga beberapa kali berhenti untuk menyapa dan mengobrol singkat dengan teman-temannya sesama siswa Konoha High.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Haruno!" gadis itu mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya saat ia sedang melintasi Crimson Drive. Sakura berhenti berlari dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum cerah ketika melihat seorang pria muda berambut gelap agak panjang melambai padanya dari ujung jalan.

"Ah, Kak Itachi! Selamat pagi!" Sakura balas melambai padanya sementara kakak Sasuke yang tampaknya juga sedang joging itu berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. "Joging juga?" tanyanya cerah kemudian sambil menyeka peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di lehernya.

Wajah Sakura agak memerah melihat ini. Whew... cowok yang lebih dewasa memang menarik, ya? Terlebih ini adalah kakak Sasuke, dan jelas tidak kalah tampan dengannya. Apalagi ia baik dan sopan. Kalau Sakura tidak sedang tergila-gila pada Neji Hyuuga, gadis itu pastilah sudah naksir pada pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Yap!" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum riang. Lalu meregangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, membuat gerakan senam sederhana.

Itachi juga ikut meregangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya seraya membalas senyum gadis itu. "Kau rajin sekali. Tidak seperti Sasuke. Dia sih agak susah bangun pagi."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, tertarik mendengar informasi mengejutkan dari tangan orang pertama ini. Sasuke yang selalu tampak mengesankan itu—sekaligus mengesalkan—susah bangun pagi? Rasanya kok bukan-Sasuke-banget ya?

Tepat saat itu, mereka mendengar suara menyapa. Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Naruto sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka, memakai _training _hitam dan jaket parasut warna oranye-hitam di atas kaus tanpa lengan yang warna hitamnya sudah agak memudar, handuk kecil putih menggantung di lehernya. Ia juga membawa sebuah bola sepak bersamanya.

"Naruto!" sapa Sakura ketika cowok itu mendekat.

"Hai, Sakura!" balas Naruto ceria, lalu ia mengernyit memandang pria di sebelah Sakura. "Kau…"

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Dia kakaknya Sasuke," Sakura menjelaskan pada Naruto yang tampak bingung. Mungkin karena wajah Itachi yang teramat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan yang mereka kenal.

"Oh!" Naruto akhirnya mengerti. Ia buru-buru membalas uluran tangan Itachi. "Pantas saja rasanya aku pernah melihatmu. Kau pasti yang bersama Sasuke di restoran Sakura waktu itu, kan?" tanyanya. Yang dimaksud Naruto pastilah saat ia nyaris menghajar Sasuke saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di Blossoms' Cafe berminggu-minggu yang lalu—dengan alasan yang sama dengan alasan Sasuke menyerang Naruto di koridor loker waktu itu.

"Ya, itu aku. Kau pastilah anak yang sedang dilatih sepakbola oleh adikku, kan? Sasuke memberitahuku kalau kalian berencana berlatih sepak bola bersama hari ini, benar?"

Wajah Naruto agak memerah ketika ia mengangguk. Setengah kesal, setengah malu membayangkan kemungkinan Sasuke telah mengolok-olok kepayahannya dalam bermain bola di depan kakaknya. Tapi Itachi tetap tersenyum hangat padanya. Tidak ada ekspresi meremehkan seperti yang selalu muncul di wajah Sasuke. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, hal itu sedikit membesarkan hati Naruto.

"Adikku itu memang agak keras kadang-kadang, mirip ayah kami. Tapi dia orang baik, kok," lanjut Itachi.

Naruto dan Sakura bertukar pandang, lalu nyengir tidak yakin. Mereka belum melihat kebaikan Sasuke selain ketampanan wajahnya. Oh, dan otaknya yang luar biasa cerdas... juga kehebatannya dalam olahraga. Ah... sebenarnya banyak kebaikan yang dimiliki Sasuke, hanya saja tertutupi oleh sifatnya yang angkuh dan sombong itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian mampir sebentar ke rumah?" tawar Itachi kemudian. "Supaya kalian bisa berangkat bersama-sama."

Bertukar cengiran, Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka berjoging mengelilingi Crimson Drive selama beberapa waktu lagi. Matahari sudah semakin tinggi ketika Itachi bersama kedua teman adiknya memasuki pekarangan rumah Uchiha bersaudara.

"Aku pulang!" seru Itachi sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya yang tidak dikunci. Sunyi. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Itachi menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Sepertinya dia belum bangun. Yuk, masuk," Itachi minggir, memberi jalan bagi keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Naruto bersiul kecil ketika memandang sekeliling ruang depan, terkesan oleh penataan barang-barang di sana. Ruangan itu mirip seperti rumahnya di Fox Street, hanya saja sedikit lebih besar dan lebih bergaya. Itachi mempersilakan mereka duduk di ruang keluarga sementara ia menuju kamar Sasuke di lantai atas.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik. Terdengar erangan pelan dari dalam. "Sasuke, kau sudah bangun belum?" sekali lagi Itachi mengetuk pintunya.

"Ya yaaa..." Sasuke menyahut. Suaranya masih dibebani kantuk. Sepertinya ia memang baru bangun. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu membuka, menampakkan Sasuke yang bertampang awut-awutan, mata setengah terpejam. Tapi rupanya itu tidak mengurangi energinya untuk mengomel pada sang kakak, "Apaan sih?! Ini kan hari Minggu!"

Itachi menghela napas. "Katanya mau berlatih sepak bola? Cepat sana cuci muka dan ganti baju, nanti Naruto dan Sakura kelamaan nunggu!"

"Ck!"

Meski kerap mengomel dan marah-marah pada Itachi, Sasuke bukan tipe adik yang suka membantah apa kata sang kakak—meski dengan menggerutu, tentu saja. Buktinya, sesaat kemudian ia sudah bergerak melaksanakan perintah kakaknya. Disambarnya celana _training _dan kaus dari lemari sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali!" gerutunya pada Itachi ketika ia melangkah melewati kakaknya itu menuju kamar mandi di ujung koridor. Namun langkahnya segera terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap ada suara orang mengobrol dari arah lantai bawah. Ia berbalik, mengernyit pada sang kakak yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

"Naruto dan Sakura," jawab Itachi enteng. Ia tersenyum sekilas, lalu berbalik menuju tangga dan kembali ke bawah untuk menemui dua tamu mereka.

Dengan hati mencelos, Sasuke buru-buru menyusul kakaknya. Ia mengintip ke lantai bawah. Naruto dan Sakura tampak sedang mengobrol di sofa di ruang tengah. Naruto tampak memainkan bola sepak di tangannya.

_Sialan! Ngapain mereka pakai kemari segala?!_

Tepat saat itu, Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah tangga. Mereka berdua nyengir melihat Sasuke yang masih berantakan. "Pagi!" sapa mereka ceria sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mengumpat pelan, Sasuke segera menarik kepalanya, lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi. Ketika ia turun beberapa menit kemudian—sudah rapi dengan _training _dan kaus hitam lengan panjang—ia melihat Itachi sudah menyuguhi kedua tamu mereka dengan jus jeruk dan biskuit dan mereka sedang mengobrol sekarang.

"Kalian ngapain sih kemari?!" hardik Sasuke jengkel, menyela obrolan mereka. Ketiganya menoleh.

"Wah wah, Sasuke," kata Itachi dengan nada menegur, "jangan begitu dong. Masa pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah. Nanti kau cepat tua lho."

Sasuke mengabaikan kakaknya, masih mendelik pada Naruto dan Sakura. Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi dua orang yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa-nya—sofa Itachi—itu sudah berhasil membuatnya _insomnia_ semalaman. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal ketika melihat mereka tiba-tiba nongol di rumahnya?—er... rumah kakaknya.

"Kalau kami tidak kemari, taruhan, kau pasti masih tidur," ledek Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Dasar! Ternyata Sasuke si jenius pemalas juga ya," timpal Sakura tertawa-tawa.

"Diam kalian berdua!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. "Kita berangkat sekarang!" katanya sambil melesat menuju pintu. Ketara sekali masih kesal atas kedatangan Naruto dan Sakura yang tak diharapkan ke rumahnya.

"Tidak sarapan dulu, Sasuke?" Itachi menanyainya.

"Tidak," Sasuke menukas. Ia menyambar sepatu kets-nya di rak sepatu agak terlalu kasar sampai menyenggol jatuh sepatu Itachi di sebelahnya.

"Haah… dasar. Ngambek lagi deh," keluh Naruto sambil beranjak dari sofa setelah sebelumnya menenggak habis jus jeruknya. Lalu ia menyusul Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke dari dulu memang gampang marah?" tanya Sakura pada Itachi.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga. Dulu dia manis sekali," ujarnya sambil tersenyum memandang punggung adiknya. Sakura melongo sejenak, sulit membayangkan Sasuke dalam sosok yang manis. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Tentu saja, seorang kakak selalu menganggap adiknya makhluk yang paling manis, betapa pun menjengkelkannya adiknya itu.

Melihat perlakuan Itachi pada Sasuke, ia jadi teringat pada kakaknya sendiri. Dan itu membuat hatinya berdecit sakit. Tapi lekas-lekas ia menepis perasaan tidak nyaman itu.

"Kami pergi sekarang kalau begitu, Kak," ucap Sakura sambil beranjak. "Terimakasih atas jus jeruk dan biskuitnya."

* * *

Sasuke menghabiskan waktu sepanjang siang melatih Naruto. Cowok itu melatih Naruto agak terlalu keras—sepertinya ia memang menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyalurkan energi kekesalan yang sudah dipendamnya sejak pagi. Ia menyuruh Naruto berlari puluhan putaran mengelilingi lapangan yang luas itu sebagai pemanasan, sebelum melakukan latihan inti yang luar biasa melelahkan.

Sakura hanya menonton saja di bangku di pinggir lapangan. Tadinya, seperti yang ditawarkannya pada Naruto sehari sebelumnya, ia mengambil posisi sebagai kiper saat mereka mulai latih tanding_. _Tapi gadis itu menyerah ketika bola hasil tendangan Sasuke menghantam dahinya dengan telak. Membuatnya pusing.

"Kau sengaja, ya?!" teriak Sakura, terhuyung-huyung berpegangan pada tiang gawang saat itu. Ia mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah. Sasuke memberinya seringai khasnya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kalau begitu kau duduk saja menonton," katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Sakura mencibirnya, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti Sasuke. Toh, ia juga tidak terlalu mahir main bola. Bisa-bisa malah hanya mengganggu saja.

"Kalau kau menguasai bola terus-terusan, bagaimana aku bisa latihan!" giliran Naruto yang berteriak frustasi. Peluh mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Dasar bego!" cemooh Sasuke seperti biasa sambil berkacak pinggang dengan gaya sok. "Sebagai pemain, kita bukan cuma harus bisa mempertahankan bola, tapi juga merebut bola dari lawan. Sekarang coba kau rebut bola ini dariku!" Lalu ia mulai menggiring bola dengan kakinya yang lincah, menjauhi Naruto.

Menggeram pelan, Naruto mengejarnya. Cowok itu tampak kesulitan. Jelas sekali Sasuke lebih piawai darinya dalam mengolah bola. Sasuke berkelit ke sana kemari, menghindari serangan Naruto tanpa sekalipun melepaskan bola dari giringan kakinya. Naruto baru bisa merebut bola dari Sasuke sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, Naruto menggiring bola ke gawang dan menggolkannya.

Terengah-engah, ia menoleh pada Sasuke, tampak puas. "Lihat aku! Hebat kan?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, sejenak tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu. "Yah. Lumayan..." komentarnya singkat. Tadinya ia hendak melontarkan komentar tajam menyengat seperti biasa, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat busuknya itu. Ia menyapu rambut hitamnya yang terjatuh menutupi matanya dengan tangan seraya menghela napas panjang, lalu berbalik menuju bangku tempat Sakura duduk bertopang dagu dengan dahi masih merah. "Kita istirahat dulu."

Naruto menatap punggungnya tak percaya. "Hah? Hanya lumayan?" dengkingnya tidak senang. Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti stamina laki-laki," komentar Sakura setelah Sasuke menempatkan diri duduk di sampingnya, meregangkan kaki. Gadis itu mengulurkan botol air mineral yang baru dibelinya di minimarket dekat sana pada Sasuke.

"Laki-laki memang lebih kuat dibanding perempuan," kata Sasuke, menerima botol air mineral yang diulurkan Sakura padanya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu membukanya dan menenggak isinya banyak-banyak sebelum mengguyurkan sisanya ke kepalanya.

Sakura mencibirnya. "Pernah dengar tentang Laila Ali? Aku berani taruhan dia bisa menghajarmu sampai jadi bubur dalam hitungan detik."

"Oh, ha ha... Lucu sekali," cemooh Sasuke dengan seringai garang sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya yang basah ke belakang dengan jari.

Naruto bergabung dengan mereka tak lama kemudian. Napasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya tampak kelelahan tapi ekspresinya puas. Yah, meskipun Sasuke meneriakinya sepanjang hari selama latihan—Pak Maito saja tidak pernah meneriakinya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke—tapi Naruto merasa telah mendapatkan banyak hal yang berguna dalam latihannya dengan Sasuke kali itu. Setelah melempar senyum singkat pada Sasuke—yang pura-pura tidak melihat—Naruto menyamankan diri duduk di sisi lain Sakura, lalu meregangkan kakinya juga.

"Minum, Naruto?" Sakura menawarinya air mineral.

"Trims, Sakura," ucap Naruto seraya mengambil air mineralnya, lalu membukanya, mereguk isinya sampai tandas sebelum melemparnya ke tempat sampah tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, lalu mendongak, menatap langit berawan di atas mereka. "Pertandingan tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Aku senang melihatmu semangat lagi seperti ini, Naruto," ujar Sakura tulus. "Padahal kamarin dulu kau terpukul sekali hanya ditunjuk sebagai pemain cadangan."

"Yeah," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tapi kan cadangan juga ikut main. Dan aku bertekad memberikan yang terbaik untuk tim-ku. Jadi kurasa, jadi cadangan juga tidak begitu buruk. Iya kan, Sasuke?" cowok itu menoleh pada Sasuke, minta persetujuan.

"Cadangan atau bukan, itu bukan urusanku," Sasuke berkata dingin tanpa memandang Naruto.

Sakura memukul lengan cowok itu dengan botol air mineralnya yang tinggal separuh. "Kau ini bisa tidak sih ngomong yang membesarkan hati orang sesekali? Dasar!" omelnya, setengah geram setengah geli.

Sasuke mengusap-usap lengannya yang tadi dipukul Sakura, tidak berkata apa-apa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh. Ada apa dengan dirinya? ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Biasanya ia tidak suka orang lain selain keluarganya menyentuhnya—bahkan walau untuk main-main. Tapi kali ini, saat Sakura yang melakukannya, ia merasa tidak terlalu keberatan. Dan lebih aneh lagi, ketika Naruto mengeluarkan perkataan yang biasanya pasti akan memancing emosinya.

"Biarkan sajalah, Sakura," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, melirik kesal pada Sasuke. "Dia kan memang tidak bisa kalau tidak ngomong dengan nada dingin seperti itu."

Oh, well. Sasuke selalu benci kalau ada orang yang berkata benar tentang dirinya. Dan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan memang benar. Tapi mengapa, ia membatin bingung. Mengapa kali ini ia tidak merasa keberatan? Alih-alih merasa begitu, Sasuke justru merasa... er... senang? Riang? Entahlah... Cowok itu berpaling untuk menutupi ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

_Damn! _

"Oh, jadi begitu bicaramu setelah aku membantumu latihan, eh?" kata Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Habis kau ngomongnya kasar sih!" timpal Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejek padanya.

"Dan latihan yang kau berikan kurasa tidak banyak berbeda dengan yang diprogramkan Pak Maito," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik padanya. "Itu karena kau belum menerapkannya di latihan sebenarnya. Latihan yang sebenarnya adalah dengan tim-mu secara utuh. Karena intinya adalah kerjasama tim. Semua taktik yang telah kutunjukkan padamu tidak akan ada gunanya kalau mainmu tetap individualis. Itulah yang membuatmu tidak diterima dalam tim inti, betapapun hebatnya kau bermain."

Naruto terdiam. Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, pikirnya. Ia memang selalu kesulitan untuk bekerjasama dengan yang lain. Pinginnya selalu menjadi yang terhebat sendirian. Kalau saja waktu itu ia bisa bekerjasama dengan yang lain, seperti halnya Sumaru yang piawai memberi umpan pada pemain lain dan pandai membuka celah bagi rekannya untuk menyerang. Kalau saja...

"Hei, jangan lesu begitu," ucapan Sakura kemudian membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis bermata hijau itu tengah tersenyum padanya. "Kau pasti bisa kok, Naruto!" ucap gadis itu menyemangati.

Naruto membalas senyumnya, lalu mengangguk mantap. _Ya! Aku pasti bisa! _ Tiba-tiba saja semangatnya terangkat lagi.

"Yeah. Awas saja kalau kau sampai kalah nanti!" kata Sasuke.

Dahi Naruto berkerut mendengar ini. "Memangnya kenapa, eh?"

"Itu artinya kau membuatku menghabiskan waktu sia-sia melatihmu. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku bersumpah akan menendang bokong besarmu!"

"Eh, ngancem?" Naruto menukas sebal.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap tak sabar. "Sudahlah, Naruto... Kan barusan kau bilang _orang ini _memang tidak bisa bicara tanpa nada dingin," ujarnya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah Sasuke. "Kau juga, Sasuke," gadis itu menyikut lengan Sasuke, menyeringai kecil padanya, "kalau mau mendukung Naruto, ngomongnya jangan kasar begitu dong. Naruto kan tidak mengerti."

"Apanya yang tidak mengerti?" sambar Naruto bingung. Cowok itu memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

Sakura tertawa, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk bahu Naruto. Sementara itu, Sasuke kembali membuang muka. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum.

Lama ketiganya duduk di sana sambil menatap awan yang berarak di atas mereka, meresapi perasaan nyaman aneh yang melingkupi hati mereka saat itu. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi latihan hari ini," katanya sambil berdiri, melempar botol kosongnya ke tempat sampah. "Sudah hampir sore."

"Sudah hampir sore? Wah, pantas saja rasanya aku lapar sekali. Kita melewatkan makan siang!" keluh Naruto seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang berkeriuk keras.

Sakura ikut berdiri. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoranku?" usulnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku yang traktir!"

"Wah, asyik!" seru Naruto yang selalu semangat mendengar kata 'traktir'. "Tapi apa restoranmu menerima pelanggan yang berkeringat dan er..." ia mengangkat lengannya, mengendus, "Bau?"

Tawa renyah meluncur lagi dari bibir Sakura. Gadis itu mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya. "Eew..." ia terkekeh. "Tapi tenang saja, restoranku menerima pelanggan manapun tanpa pandang bau. Ayo Naruto, Sasuke!"

Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Naruto menyambar jaket dan bolanya, kemudian menyusulnya. Sasuke di belakang mereka, mengikuti dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku _training-_nya.

"Hei, hei, Sakura," kata Naruto dengan suara pelan pada Sakura. "Apa benar bokongku besar?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, Sakura tertawa lepas.

---

TBC...

---

_Aaaah... aku gak ngerti sepak bola. Toloooong!! –ditakol- Aduh, aku ngerasa chap ini aneh banget deh. –getok-getok 'pala sendiri- Apa kalian merasakan hal yang sama? Kamsud-ku, agak aneh dan maksa gitu._

_Oia, aku sengaja update cepat. Mumpung lagi liburan dan bisa pake inet di rumah. Hehe. Sekalian menghabiskan L'aPT 10 chapter kedua yang mendekati akhir, juga karena chapter ini dan chapter depan timeline-nya masih sama, masih satu hari itu juga. –kebiasaan bikin alur superlambat bak siput kejepit- Juga masih berkutat dengan perkembangan karakter Sasuke._

_**Chika **__: Sai-nya tungguin aja ya, say. –ditakol krn SKSD- btw, makasih masukaannya yah. Mudah-mudahan chapter depan lebih oke deh._

_**Dillia **__: Dillia-chaaaaan... ya ampun ya ampun ya ampun... –lebay ah- Makasih banget udah mereview satu-satu. Jadi gak enak krn ngerasa belum pernah mereview fic-mu satu pun. Tapi percayalah, aku baca kok. –peluk-peluk-_

_**Kakkoi-chan **__: Kalo rencana sampe bab berapa tamat-nya, aku sendiri juga belum tahu tuh. Tapi sejauh ini aku sedang menulis 10 chapter ketiga. Mudah-mudahan gak bosan yah. Tenang aja, Hinata pasti akan muncul lagi. Dan yah... sejauh ini kan Naruto masih ada 'rasa' sama Sakura. Tunggu aja perjalanan cinta mereka seperti apa nantinya! –halah!-_

_**KusH1naHeRoine : **__Wah, masa sih? –blushing- Makasih sudah mengikuti dari awal._

**_Mayu : _**_Makasih.. -bowed- memang akan panjang. Mudah-mudahan tidak bosan membaca...  
_


	20. Chapter 19

_Minna-sama... Happy Iedul Adha 1429 H!!! Gimana kurban-nya?_

**Chapter 19**

Blossoms' Café sedang ramai ketika ketiga remaja itu tiba di sana. Padahal saat itu waktu makan siang sudah lewat dan belum memasuki waktu makan malam. Sepertinya itu berkat ide brilian Yamato yang mengusulkan membuat menú ringan untuk menemani minum teh. Plus, kue-kue lezat buatannya benar-benar pas bila dipadukan dengan minuman racikan Ayame. Dalam waktu singkat, menú istimewa baru mereka menjadi primadona untuk menghabiskan waktu sore.

Tapi bukan itu yang membawa Sakura dan kedua temannya datang ke sana. Melainkan perut yang sudah menjerit minta diisi, dan sepertinya menu ringan tidak cukup untuk memuaskan rasa lapar mereka.

"Hari ini aku datang sebagai pengunjung ya!" seru Sakura pada Kotetsu ketika pria muda itu membukakan pintu bagi mereka.

Kotetsu memandangnya dengan bingung sejenak sebelum matanya beralih pada dua orang cowok di belakangnya. Mengangguk paham, ia berkata dengan lagak formal, "Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau bangku di ujung sana, Nona Haruno?" Ia menunjuk bangku kosong di dekat panggung kecil di ujung ruangan.

"Tempat favoritku," kata Sakura sambil terkikik. Kemudian ia mengikuti Kotetsu menuju meja yang ditunjuknya tadi. Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sepertinya ketiga remaja itu sedang kalap—atau kelaparan? Atau memanfaatkan situasi karena tawaran traktir dari Sakura?—karena saat berikutnya mereka sudah memesan banyak sekali makanan. Bahkan Sasuke, yang biasanya selalu menjaga image-nya sebagai cowok _cool_, memesan lebih dari satu jenis makanan, tentu saja kesemuanya mengandung tomat.

"Tidak pakai kopi asin, ya," katanya seraya mengembalikan buku menunya pada Kotetsu. Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa tahu kalau biang keladi di balik insiden kopi asin waktu itu adalah Kotetsu. Sakura mengikik lagi sementara Kotetsu nyengir salah tingkah.

"Kopi asin?" tanya Naruto bingung pada kedua temannya setelah Kotetsu pergi. Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Sakura tertawa lagi, sebelum kemudian menceritakan insiden menggelikan yang pernah terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu di restoran itu. Naruto meledak tertawa, membuat banyak kepala menoleh ke arah bangku tempat ketiga remaja itu duduk.

Setelah kenyang makan dan minum, obrolan ringan mulai mengalir di meja mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya obrolan hanya antara Sakura dan Naruto—yang memang lebih banyak bicara—sementara Sasuke hanya mendengarkan. Sesekali ikut bicara kalau ditanya. Itu pun tidak lebih dari dua kalimat pendek. Lebih banyak ber-hn-ria.

Duduk santai bersama Naruto dan Sakura sambil mengobrol seperti itu, sungguh membuat Sasuke merasa agak aneh. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan situasi penuh keakraban seperti ini selain dengan kakak dan ibunya juga Hinata. Tapi sungguh, ia senang ketika mengetahui dirinya ikut terlibat di dalamnya—atau setidaknya, Sakura dan Naruto yang mencoba menariknya untuk terlibat. Meskipun ia masih merasa canggung, tapi ia tidak menampik bahwa ia merasakan _sedikit _kehangatan dalam hatinya, ia merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menahan senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibirnya ketika Naruto menceritakan lelucon tentang rubah kebanyakan ekor pada mereka.

"Hei, Sakura," kata Naruto beberapa saat kemudian sambil menyeka air mata tawa diri sudut mata birunya. Ia mengerling panggung mini di dekat bangku mereka. "Panggung itu sebenarnya untuk apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran. "Pakai ada _mike _dan alat musik segala, tapi aku belum pernah melihat ada _band_ yang manggung di sini."

Sakura mengambil waktu menyeruput _cappuccino _hangat-nya sebelum menjawab, "Oh, itu milik ayahku. Hobinya memang main musik dan biasanya kalau ayahku pulang, dia akan mengadakan semacam konser kecil-kecilan. Tapi berhubung ayahku sering bepergian, jadi alat-alat itu lebih banyak berfungsi sebagai pajangan saja."

"Oh, ayahmu bernyanyi juga?" tanya Naruto, tampak tertarik.

"Yeah. Ayahku senang bernyanyi sambil bermainkan gitar kesayangannya. Kadang-kadang kalau temannya ikut datang, mereka ngeband kecil-kecilan. Waktu muda dulu, sebelum jadi pilot, ayahku kan pemain band," tutur Sakura sambil tersenyum memandangi peralatan band milik sang ayah.

"Aku juga main musik!" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa kau juga main musik, Sasuke?"

Tapi sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, seruan Izumo membuat perhatian mereka teralih.

"Nyonya Haruno, Sakura! Coba lihat siapa yang datang!" Izumo menunjuk ke arah lapangan parkir di luar, di mana sebuah taksi baru saja berhenti dan sesosok pria jangkung tegap mengenakan seragam pilot muncul dari dalamnya.

Sakura melompat dari kursinya dan memekik kegirangan, "AYAH! Ibu, itu ayah!" serunya pada Azami yang juga memekik senang dari balik konter.

Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sana—termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke—kedua wanita itu berlari keluar restoran untuk menyambut kedatangan sang kepala keluarga.

Hiroyuki Haruno tersenyum lebar sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya, lalu membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayah! Kenapa tidak memberitahu kalau akan pulang hari ini? Jahat..." ucap Sakura setengah terisak saking senangnya. Suaranya sedikit teredam sementara ia memeluk ayahnya erat-erat.

"Ayah bermaksud memberimu kejutan, Sayang," ucap Hiroyuki seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura lembut, lalu mengecup puncak kepala putrinya itu penuh sayang.

"Kalau begitu ayah berhasil," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar, "aku terkejut sekali."

Kini giliran Azami, sang istri, yang ganti memeluknya. "Apa kabar, Sayang?" tanya wanita itu sementara suaminya mencium keningnya dengan lembut, lalu kedua pipi dan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari sekarang, _dear_," jawabnya cerah. Lalu ia kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam rangkulannya sehingga sang putri juga istrinya berada dalam naungan lengan kuatnya yang hangat dan penuh perlindungan. "Dan kulihat kalian juga sangat sehat."

Sakura dan ibunya tersenyum ketika Hiroyuki menggiring keduanya kembali ke restoran. "Sengaja tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Hari Minggu begini pastilah kalian berdua ada di restoran," ujar Hiroyuki, lalu ia berkata pada Izumo yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu, "Ah, Izumo, tolong bawakan koperku ke dalam, ya."

"Baik, Tuan Haruno," sahut Izumo. Ia melebarkan pintu ketika keluarga kecil itu melewatinya, lalu bergegas menuju taksi untuk membantu sang supir mengeluarkan koper dan membawanya ke dalam.

Restoran mendadak ramai. Tuan Haruno dengan hangat menyapa para pengunjung restoran mereka yang ia kenal baik. Ayah Sakura memang dikenal sangat supel dan senang bergaul dengan siapapun. Hampir semua orang di Konoha mengenalnya, bahkan kalau kau bertanya pada Gubernur Sarutobi, beliau pasti akan langsung mengenalinya sebagai pilot ramah yang memiliki restoran mungil di pinggiran Konoha, yang dulunya adalah mantan pemain band yang cukup beken di eranya. Paman Teuchi, Yamato, Iwashi dan beberapa pekerja paruh waktu yang membantu di dapur, juga turut keluar kandang untuk menyambutnya.

"Apa kabar, Tuan Haruno?" sapa Yamato sambil menyalami pria itu, tersenyum.

Hiroyuki mengibaskan tangannya yang tidak dijabat Yamato. "Berapa kali harus kubilang padamu untuk memanggilku 'Paman Hiro' saja, Nak?" katanya sambil tertawa. "Kudengar dari istriku, kau baru saja mengeluarkan menu baru, Yamato?"

"Dia koki terhebat di Konoha, Yah!" seru Sakura promosi. "Kau harus mencicipi ayam panggang buatannya!"

Wajah Yamato sedikit merona dan ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum canggung. "Ah, Sakura terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Masakanku biasa saja," ujarnya merendah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan saja dengan membuat satu untuk Paman Hiro, Yamato?" usul Azami yang langsung diangguki suaminya.

"Yeah yeah..." kata Hiroyuki sambil mengangguk. "Kebetulan sekali aku memang belum makan sejak siang. Buatkan satu untukku, ya!"

"Baik, Paman! Ayam panggang istimewa segera datang!" sahut Yamato cerah dan saat berikutnya ia sudah bergegas menuju dapur bersama yang lain untuk membuatkan menu spesial untuk tamu istimewa mereka.

"Paman Haruno?" suara Naruto terdengar menyapanya. Hiroyuki menoleh dan membalas senyum Naruto.

"Ah! Kau, Naruto Uzumaki?" tanyanya sambil tertawa-tawa. Ia mengulurkan tangan menjabat tangan Naruto yang tampak agak canggung. "Wah wah wah... aku pangling, Nak! Kau tambah jangkung saja sekarang, eh? Bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Dia masih mengajar?"

"Pap baik. Ya, dia masih mengajar," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Kecanggungannya dengan cepat menguap melihat sikap ayah Sakura yang begitu hangat padanya.

Kemudian, Hiroyuki menoleh pada putrinya sambil tersenyum, "Nah, Sakura, apa ini yang kudengar dari ibumu? Katanya kau sedang dihukum Kakashi, eh?"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan ia cemberut pada ibunya. "Ibu cerita-cerita soal itu pada ayah juga?" gadis itu memprotes.

Azami terkekeh lembut ketika suaminya merangkul bahunya lagi. "Ibu tidak biasa menutupi sesuatu dari ayahmu, Sayang," ujarnya sambil melirik suaminya.

"Ya sudah, sudah…" sela Hiroyuki sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes lagi. "Dihukum juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau masih bisa belajar dengan baik kan, Sakura? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kau bisa belajar bergaul lebih luas lagi. Bukan begitu, Naruto?" ia menanyai Naruto.

Cowok itu agak terkejut tiba-tiba ditanya, tapi ia tetap menjawab mantap, "Tentu saja, Paman!"

"Kalau begitu, di mana pemuda yang satu lagi?" tanya Hiroyuki sambil mengedarkan pandangannya dengan penuh ingin tahu ke sekeliling restoran itu.

"Oh, dia duduk di sana, Paman," kata Naruto, menunjuk salah satu bangku di ujung ruangan dekat panggung. Di tempat Sasuke sedang duduk mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ayah Sakura melihat ke arahnya.

"Ah, bangku favoritku!" kekeh ayah Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau aku bergabung bersama kalian. Kalian tidak keberatan kan, Naruto, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Naruto dan Sakura bertukar pandang, ragu apakah Sasuke akan menyukai ide ini, mengingat sikap cowok itu yang agak sulit menerima orang baru dan kecenderungannya untuk bersikap dingin dan menolak. Di satu sisi Sakura takut sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu akan menyinggung ayahnya, tapi di sisi lain, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang ayah, karena saat berikutnya pria ramah itu sudah berjalan menuju bangku tempat Sasuke sedang duduk.

Sakura buru-buru barjalan cepat menyusul ayahnya dan mencapai tempat Sasuke terlebih dahulu. "Sasuke, _please _bersikaplah ramah pada ayahku!" desisnya pada cowok itu sebelum akhirnya ayahnya mencapai bangku mereka. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuh, tersenyum pada ayahnya. "Ayah, ini Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, ini ayahku," Sakura memperkenalkan mereka. Dengan gugup, gadis itu menyilangkan jarinya di belakang punggungnya, berharap kali ini Sasuke mau mengikuti permintaannya.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan pada ayah Sakura. "Selamat sore, Paman Haruno. Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, teman Sakura di sekolah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sopan.

Sasuke _tersenyum_! Ini membuat Sakura lega bukan kepalang. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega sementara Naruto melempar senyum setuju pada Sasuke dari belakang ayah Sakura.

"Ah, Uchiha ya?" Hiroyuki tampak berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat, "Apa kau masih berkerabat dengan pemuda yang tinggal beberapa blok dari sini, yang di Crimson Drive? Dia juga Uchiha, kan? Siapa namanya?" ia menoleh pada istrinya, "Hitachi?"

"Itachi," Azami membetulkan suaminya.

"Oh, ya benar, Itachi!"

"Itachi Uchiha itu kakak saya," terang Sasuke, mengangguk.

Hiroyuki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya tertawa, "Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku sangat menyukai kakakmu itu. Anak muda yang agak pendiam, tapi menyenangkan."

_Pendiam? _Sepertinya Sasuke tidak sependapat dengan ayah Sakura dalam hal ini, tapi ia tetap membalas senyum pria itu dengan agak canggung.

Saat berikutnya mereka sudah menarik kursi tambahan bagi kedua orang tua Sakura dan mereka mulai mengobrol lagi selagi menunggu pesanan datang. Kali ini, Naruto-lah yang lebih banyak bicara, sesekali ditimpali Sakura, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Diam-diam, Sasuke terkesan melihat betapa Naruto cepat sekali akrab dengan orang lain, kemampuan bersosialisasi yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Sasuke juga terkesan melihat keakraban dan kehangatan di keluarga Sakura. Melihat hubungan Sakura dengan ayahnya yang begitu dekat membuatnya sedikit tersentil. Ia sendiri tidak pernah sedekat dengan ayahnya. Meskipun mereka tinggal di bawah satu atap, tapi bagi Sasuke, ayahnya terasa begitu jauh, tak terjangkau olehnya.

Ayah. Betapa ingatan tentang beliau sangat menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia tertawa bersama ayahnya seperti yang kini dilakukan Sakura bersama ayahnya. Saling bicara pun sangat jarang, dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika sang ayah meneriakinya sebagai anak tidak tahu diri. Padahal saat itu ia hanya ingin menarik perhatian sang ayah yang nyaris tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Hanya saja cara Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya yang mungkin salah—tentu saja salah kalau ia memutuskan kalau dengan membolos, membuat keributan dengan berkelahi, menentang semua aturan yang dibuat ayahnya untuknya dan minggat dari rumah akan membuat sang ayah memperhatikannya.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat muda milik Hiroyuki Haruno yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau ada masalah, Nak?" pria itu bertanya lembut—dengan cara seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang ayah terhadap putranya—"Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Sasuke tercengang beberapa saat. Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Seharusnya ayahnya lah yang bersikap seperti itu padanya, bukan ayah orang lain!

"Oh, tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat-cepat, "tidak ada apa-apa, Paman." Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia segera menutupinya dengan menyeruput sisa jus tomat dari gelasnya.

Langit di luar sudah mulai gelap setelah Hiroyuki Haruno menandaskan makanan di piringnya, dan sekarang obrolan yang sempat berhenti kembali berlanjut. Hiroyuki menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai ke sandaran kursi dan memandang ke arah panggung dengan tatapan rindu.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali berada di atas sana," desahnya.

"Panggung itu rasanya kosong kalau Ayah tidak ada," timpal Sakura, mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya, "paling-paling hanya Izumo dan Kotetsu yang kadang iseng memainkan salah satu alat musik kalau sedang tidak ada pengunjung."

"Hmm..." kepala Hiroyuki terangguk-angguk, "padahal bisa saja kau membuka lowongan pada band-band muda untuk manggung di sini, Azami," ujarnya pada sang istri yang tersenyum.

"Tapi panggung itu milikmu," katanya.

Hiroyuki tertawa renyah sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah aku senang, karena dengan begitu akan membuka kesempatan bagi anak-anak muda untuk mengembangkan bakat mereka."

"Aku juga main musik," celetuk Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat ayah Sakura menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tertarik. "Er... kadang-kadang," ia buru-buru menambahkan.

"Kau nge_band, _Nak?" pria itu bertanya.

"Yeah, tapi tidak begitu sering. Dan hanya sebagai _additional player_, kadang-kadang jadi _backing vocal_," ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, nyengir salah tingkah.

"Naruto gabung dengan band-nya Ino, Yah," Sakura memberitahu ayahnya.

"Ah! _InoShikaChou Jr_, kan?" kata Hiroyuki sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Ayah-ayah mereka pemain band lokal yang terkenal sekali waktu aku masih muda," ia melirik Azami, "Kita dulu sering menonton mereka manggung kalau sedang kencan. Kau ingat, Azami?"

Istrinya tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku ingat. Heboh sekali..." tuturnya, mengenang masa muda mereka, "Terutama saat kau berkeras memakai topeng waktu nonton untuk menghindari para penggemar wanita-mu. Tapi pada akhirnya tetap saja ketahuan dan kau harus menarikku kabur."

Meja itu kembali riuh dengan gelak tawa—Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul saja, terlalu canggung untuk ikut tergelak bersama yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan beberapa buah lagu untuk para pengunjung?" usul Hiroyuki setelah tawa mereda sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju panggung. Pria itu mengambil satu dari beberapa gitar yang digantungkan di dinding.

"Itu ide yang bagus," kata Azami. Wanita itu tampak bersemangat akan melihat kembali permainan suaminya di atas panggung.

Hiroyuki menoleh pada Naruto. "Mau ikut, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, Paman!" sahut Naruto langsung. Kapan lagi bisa main bareng mantan pemain band terkenal? Ia beranjak, menyusul ayah Sakura dan mengambil gitar yang disandarkan di drum. "Akustik saja ya, Paman. Aku tidak bisa main drum."

"Baiklah," sahut Hiroyuki. Lalu ia melirik Sasuke. "Mau bergabung juga, Sasuke?" tawarnya.

"Ah, tidak, Paman. Saya tidak main musik," tolak Sasuke halus.

"Sakura, mau jadi _vocalist_?" Hiroyuki menawari putrinya.

"Tidak ah, Yah. Aku mau mendengar suara Ayah saja," sahut Sakura seraya menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan, menonton sang ayah dan Naruto menyetel gitar mereka.

Para pengunjung lain juga sudah mulai berputar di kursi mereka untuk menonton. Izumo dan Kotetsu bergegas mengambilkan dua buah kursi tinggi bagi mereka sementara Hiroyuki menyetel _mike-_nya tidak terlalu keras di atas penyangga. Naruto duduk di kursi yang dibawakan untuknya, menyangga badan gitar pada pahanya, tampak agak gugup.

"Selamat malam," ucap Hiroyuki lewat _mike-_nya. Ia tersenyum dan melambai kecil ketika beberapa orang membalas sapaannya. "Aku harap kalian menikmati makanan dan minuman yang kami sediakan. Senang sekali rasanya aku bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan lingkungan yang ramah ini." Terdengar sahutan dari sana sini, beberapa mengangkat gelas minuman mereka. "Untuk itu, aku ingin memberi kalian semua sedikit hiburan, sebelum menghadapi hari Senin esok yang pasti sibuk." Terdengar suara tawa dari rombongan bapak-bapak yang duduk tak jauh dari sana. Hiroyuki mengangguk sopan pada mereka. "Tapi sebelumnya, mari kuperkenalkan pemuda penuh semangat di samping saya ini. Sahabat baik putri saya tercinta, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto nyengir gugup ke arah para penonton, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Kemudian Hiroyuki mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Naruto, membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Kau bisa memainkan _'Have You Really Love A Woman'_-nya Bryan Adams, Nak?"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Lagu favorit Pap. Kami sering berduet lagu itu."

Hiroyuki mengangguk, "Kita mainkan itu, ya," ujarnya pelan sebelum beralih lagi pada penonton. "Baiklah, untuk lagu pertama, aku persembahkan untuk wanita cantik yang duduk di sana," ia menujuk istrinya yang bersemu merah. "Terimakasih sudah mendampingiku selama hampir 25 tahun ini, Sayang. _I love you_." Ia mengedip pada sang istri.

Beberapa penonton yang lebih muda bersorak sambil bersuit-suit. Sakura terkikik melihat tingkah ayahnya yang seperti anak muda yang sedang kasmaran, sementara ibunya tersenyum malu-malu seperti anak gadis.

"Siap?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Hiroyuki memberi aba-aba pada Naruto sebelum ia mulai memainkan nada pembuka dengan gitarnya dan para pengunjung mulai bertepuk.

"_/To really love a woman/To understand her/You gotta know it deep inside/Hear every thought, see every dream/N' give her wings when she want's to fly/Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms/You know you really love a woman/" _Hiroyuki menyanyikan bait pertama dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Lalu Naruto mengikutinya dengan memainkan rhythm, mengiringi nyanyian Hiroyuki di bagian refrain.

"_/When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted/"_

Awalnya suaranya terdengar pelan dan ragu, tapi akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri menaikkan suaranya, bernyanyi mengiringi suara ayah Sakura. Suaranya yang jernih dan tinggi berpadu dengan harmonis dengan suara serak-serak basah Hiroyuki. Pria itu tersenyum setuju padanya dan Naruto semakin semangat.

"_/When you love a woman tell her that she's the one/She needs somebody to tell her/That it's gonna last forever/So tell me have you ever really/Really really ever loved a woman?/"_

Sakura bertepuk lagi untuk kedua laki-laki di atas panggung bersama dengan yang lain sambil bersuit pelan. Gadis itu memandang kagum pada mereka, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu suara Naruto bagus begitu," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapi singkat. Sebenarnya ia bukan penyuka musik, tapi ia bisa menikmati musik yang dimainkan Naruto dan ayah Sakura. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai pelan di bawah meja seiring dengan irama petikan gitar ketika ayah Sakura menyanyikan bait berikutnya secara solo.

"Ino pernah memberitahuku kalau Naruto pernah sekali menjadi _lead vocal_ ketika dia sedang pilek. Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku kalau Naruto bisa bernyanyi sebagus ini," kata Sakura lagi.

"Yeah," sahut Sasuke sekenanya. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu Ino dan tidak pernah mendengar tentang band lokal Konoha manapun. Jawabannya tadi hanya karena ia tidak begitu memperhatikan pertanyaan Sakura, terlalu menikmati lagu yang dimainkan dua orang di atas panggung itu.

Sakura sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Ia sudah merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat ayahnya kembali lagi meramaikan BloCaf dengan suaranya yang merdu. Ia sudah tidak heran lagi mengapa dulu ibunya bisa jatuh hati pada ayahnya. Pria itu begitu sempurna—setidaknya itu di mata Sakura dan ibunya—meskipun sekarang garis wajahnya yang diwariskan pada sang putri sudah dihiasi kerut tipis dan rambutnya yang dulu berwarna cokelat keemasan kini sudah mulai ditumbuhi uban di sana sini.

Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan rasa sayang yang membuncah di dadanya. Seingatnya pria itu nyaris tidak pernah terlihat sedih, dan ia juga hampir tidak pernah marah. Sekali Sakura pernah melihat ayahnya begitu sedih dan putus asa; saat Himeko Haruno, putri sulungnya yang juga kakak perempuan Sakura pergi. Betapa menyakitkannya saat itu dan Sakura tidak ingin melihat wajah ayahnya yang seperti itu lagi. Maka gadis itu bertekad tidak akan membuat ayahnya bersedih, melakukan apapun untuk membuat ia bangga. Seperti yang dipesankan sang kakak padanya.

"_/Just tell me have you ever really/Really really ever loved a woman?/_" Hiroyuki menyelesaikan lirik terakhirnya dengan nada lembut sebelum kemudian mengakhirinya dengan petikan nada penutup.

Para pengunjung bertepuk riuh dan bersuit.

Hiroyuki dan Naruto memainkan dua buah lagu lagi sebelum mereka turun dari panggung. Wajah Naruto berkilau karena keringat tapi ia tampak sangat puas, begitu juga dengan ayah Sakura.

"Kau hebat, Nak!" puji Hiroyuki sambil menepuk bahu Naruto yang tak hentinya nyengir.

"Paman juga," balas Naruto, "Suara Paman bagus sekali."

Naruto kembali ke bangkunya semula bersama Sakura dan Sasuke sementara Hiroyuki menuju bar menyusul istrinya yang sedang membuatkan kopi untuknya. Naruto menyambar gelas limunnya dan menenggak sisanya sampai tandas, lalu menyeka bibirnya dengan lengan jaket.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa nyanyi, Naruto!" seru Sakura kagum. Naruto membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga sambil nyengir lebar pada gadis itu. Kemudian Sakura melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, memandang ke luar jendela. "Kau juga sudah membuat Sasuke terkagum-kagum tadi. Ya kan, Sasuke?" ia menyenggol lengan cowok itu.

Sasuke yang sepertinya sejak tadi melamunkan sesuatu, agak tersentak ketika Sakura menyenggol lengannya. Ia menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Yeah, saking kagumnya dia sampai bengong begitu deh," kekeh Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa. "Aku? Kagum padamu? Ha ha. Lucu sekali leluconmu," desisnya. Padahal sejujurnya ia memang _sedikit _terkesan oleh kemampuan bermusik Naruto. Tapi mana mungkin ia mengakuinya kan? Apalagi di depan Naruto.

Sakura memutar matanya melihat kedua temannya mulai adu pelotot lagi. Dasar!

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus. Memperpanjang adu urat dengan Naruto tidak akan ada habisnya. Lalu ia mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang," katanya sambil berdiri.

Naruto ikut melihat ke jam tangan sport-nya. "Oh, yeah. Aku tidak bilang Pap akan pulang setelah gelap. Mana aku tidak bawa ponsel lagi!" Ia lalu beranjak, tidak lupa memungut bola sepaknya yang tadi ditaruhnya di bawah kursi.

"Kalau begitu jangan buat dia khawatir," kata Sakura, ikut berdiri. "Yuk, sebaiknya kalian pamit pada orang tuaku dulu."

"Yeah," sahut Naruto sementara Sasuke hanya menggumamkan persetujuan.

"Oh, kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Hiroyuki ketika ketiga remaja itu menghampirinya di bar. Tangannya memegang secangkir kopi yang mengepul dan menguarkan bau harum yang khas. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, akan kuantar kalian."

Mendengar perkataan suaminya, Azami bergegas merogoh ke dalam tasnya yang diletakkan di bawah meja konter untuk mengambil kunci _wagon-_nya.

"Ah, tidak usah, Paman. Tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula rumah saya dekat sini," kata Sasuke buru-buru, merasa tidak enak. Sudah ditraktir Sakura, diantar oleh ayahnya pula.

"Yeah. Paman kan juga baru pulang, pasti lelah. Kami tidak apa-apa kok," Naruto menimpali.

Hiroyuki menatap kedua teman putrinya itu sambil tersenyum. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalian hati-hatilah. Salam untuk keluarga kalian di rumah."

Dan setelah menemani Sasuke dan Naruto berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya, Sakura lantas mengantar mereka sampai ke halaman parkir. "Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Sakura!" balas Naruto. "Terimakasih sudah mentraktir! Lain kali aku akan ganti mentraktirmu deh!"

"Hn," Sasuke membenamkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan menjauh. "Terimakasih," ia bergumam pelan, yang tentu saja tidak didengar Sakura maupun Naruto.

Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam restoran ketika kedua cowok itu berpisah jalan. Sasuke berbelok ke jalan menuju kawasan Crimson Drive sementara Naruto berlari-lari kecil menuju halte bus tak jauh dari sana. Ia harus naik bus sebentar ke arah kota untuk mencapai Fox Street.

---

TBC...

---

Disclaimer : _'Have You Really Love A Woman' © Bryan Adams. Suka banget sama lagu ini euy… ada yang tahu?_

_---_

_Ini update-an terakhir sebelum kembali ke kampus lagi. Gak tahu chapter selanjutnya bakal di-update. Gomen ne… lagi banyak banget tugas dan ujian. Tapi mudah-mudahan ada waktu luang nanti._

_Mau ngobrol dikit ah~ soal ponsel, aku selalu memilih menggunakan kata 'ponsel' dalam setiap ceritaku dari pada 'hp'. Kenapa? Soalnya telepon genggam kan telepon selular, disingkat ponsel. Di film-film barat juga dibilangnya 'cellphone' bukan 'handphone'. Gitu… -ah, gak penting!-_

_**Dilia-chan : **__Wah, syukurlah kalau ada yang suka humor ringan yang aku selipkan di akhir itu. Soalnya tadinya scene itu gak ada. Ah~ aku juga suka banget scene-scene friendship seperti itu. Thanks, ya, dear…_

_**Hayouky-chan : **__Makasih… soal scene romance SasuSaku…er… untuk sekarang, mungkin scene friendship dulu kali yah. Belum benar-benar menyentuh area romance soalnya._

_**Chika : **__Suka ItaSaku? Sama dong… -ditampol- Wah, sepertinya dirimu teliti sekali menganalisis emosi setiap tokohnya, ya? Gimana dong, ini kan fic full of OoCness… XD_

_**Eceu Blacklicious : **__Eceuuuuu!!!! –lari-lari lebay, peluk-peluk- Ah, kupikir dirimu sedang sibuk banget, jadi gak promosi. Bisi ganggu. Hehe.. Haduh, sampe ngebut gitu bacana. Tararengkyu ya, ceu. –blushing… blushing… blushing… berasep-_

_**PinkBlue Moonlight : **__Setuju! Kakak kita-kita satu itu emang keren bgt dah! Hihi.. _

_**Mayu : **__Thanks. Doakan supaya gak jadi membosankan yah…_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Beneran bikin penasaran? Masa sih? –takjub sendiri- Aku udah main ke fic-mu kok. Yang Saku jd guru tea kan? Tapi belum review euy. Suka bingung kalo mau review. –ditakol-_

_**KushinaHeroine **__(gitu aja yah, nulisna. Susah soalna) : Waduh, awal review apa itu artinya? Maap, gak bisa jepangan –ditimpuks- Konflik terberat? Pairing? Uwaaa… itu mah spoiler dunks. Liat aja tar yah.._

_**Heri : **__Iya juga ya, teamwork. Tapi kan Sasu gak ikut tim, cuma ngelatih doang dia… Tapi makasih sarannya! –bowed-_

_Buat Antlia, Catt-chan, Ambudaff (Ambu!!! Gimana kurban di Mekkah? Pingiiiiiin~), kangen sama review kaliaaan… Yang lainnya juga… -ditakol, ditimpuks, dianiaya- __Makasih banyak banyak banget buat yang udah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini. Sangat berarti buatku.._

_Ja…_


	21. Chapter 20

_Sejauh ini, chapter inilah yang paling panjang. 4.731 kata belum termasuk author's note. Chapter pelampiasan stress pengajuan proposal dan ujian praktikum! Mudah-mudahan tidak bosan, ya… Waning OoC dan gaje dan aneh masih berlaku. Enjoy ur reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Hari senin siangnya setelah sekolah usai, seperti biasa Naruto menuju lapangan untuk kembali ikut latihan bersama timnya. Siap menerapkan strategi dan taktik yang telah ia diskusikan bersama Sasuke beberapa hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini mereka tidak didampingi Pak Maito karena beliau sedang pergi ke Ame untuk menjenguk kontingen Konoha yang sedang berlaga di sana.

Dan Sakura dan Sasuke seperti biasa menempatkan diri mereka di bangku penonton, dan Sakura mulai mengeluarkan bukunya untuk mengantisipasi rasa bosan—mengingat gadis itu tidak begitu senang bola. Tapi sebaliknya dengan Sasuke. Cowok dingin itu tidak mengeluarkan buku kecil-bersampul-putih-polos-nya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, melainkan memacangkan matanya, mengawasi latihan anak-anak klub sepak bola.

"Awas saja kalau masih tidak ada kemajuan," Sasuke menggumam dengan suara rendah. Tangannya yang saling mengatup diletakkan di depan bibirnya sementara matanya memicing mengikuti gerakan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya di lapangan.

Sakura mengangkat wajah dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menoleh pada Sasuke. Alisnya bertaut. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Karena kalau begitu aku sudah membuang-buang waktuku percuma," kata Sasuke tanpa memandang gadis di sebelahnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau memang keras, seperti kata kakakmu," komentarnya sebelum kembali menatap deretan huruf di halaman yang tengah ditekuninya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dari lapangan dan menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut. "Apapun yang kau dengar dari kakakku, jangan percaya. Itu tidak benar," tukasnya. Ia pastilah membayangkan Itachi sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak tentangnya hari sebelumnya.

Sakura meledak tertawa. "Oh, yeah? Kalau begitu kata-kata kakakmu yang menyebutkan kalau kau sebenarnya orang baik itu tidak benar ya?" tanyanya meledek. "Kalau begitu yang benar apa dong? Oh, aku tahu! Ternyata Sasuke Uchiha yang jenius ini ternyata anggota komplotan kriminal kelas berat! Omong-omong, kau sudah pernah masuk penjara berapa kali?" gadis itu tertawa-tawa.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lagi, merasa sebal sekaligus malu. "Diam kau!" gerutunya. Wajahnya memerah seiring dengan bertambah kerasnya tawa Sakura.

"Makanya, jangan berpikir negatif melulu," kekeh Sakura lagi, "Pantas saja mukamu itu selalu tampak stress. Hati-hati, bisa-bisa jadi gangguan jiwa lho."

"Aku bilang diam!" bentak Sasuke habis sabar.

"Ah, begitu saja marah," Sakura menepuk lengan Sasuke dengan bukunya sambil tertawa, "Aku kan cuma bercanda, Sasuke." Gadis itu berdeham pelan untuk menghentikan tawanya sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit mencibir, "Kau ini... Padahal kau punya kakak yang begitu baik. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti bersyukur sekali."

_Tentu saja aku bersyukur,_ Sasuke membatin. Siapa yang tidak bersyukur memiliki kakak sebaik Itachi? Hanya adik yang tidak tahu diri. Namun seperti biasa, ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kalau melihat kakakmu, aku jadi teringat kakakku," celetuk Sakura kemudian dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sasuke menoleh menatap gadis di sebelahnya, agak terkejut mendengar informasi ini. Sakura tidak pernah sekali pun terdengar bicara kalau ia memiliki seorang kakak, dan dari yang Sasuke lihat semenjak mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, sepertinya Sakura itu anak tunggal.

Seulas senyum sedih muncul di wajah Sakura. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan suara lirih, "Dia... kakak perempuanku... sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke tertegun. Bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menanggapi ini sebelum akhirnya ia berujar pelan, canggung, "Aku menyesal."

Sakura menoleh, balas memandangnya seraya tersenyum sedih—senyum yang entah mengapa membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah padahal ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. "Tidak apa-apa," gadis itu menyahut pelan.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha mengabaikan ekspresi sedih Sakura dan berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya lagi pada latihan Naruto. Tapi tidak bisa... Suasana muram yang mendadak turun di antara mereka benar-benar mengganggunya. Tidak biasanya ia merasa seperti ini, Sasuke membatin. Biasanya ia tidak pernah ambil pusing akan kesedihan orang lain. Tapi melihat Sakura seperti ini membuat batinnya_ sedikit_ terusik.

"Kadang-kadang, kalau keluarga kami sedang berkumpul seperti saat ini, aku jadi kangen kakak," tutur Sakura kemudian dengan pandangan kembali menerawang. "Dulu, dialah yang paling antusias kalau ayah sedang tidak dinas," senyumnya mengembang lagi selagi ia mengenang masa-masa indah itu. "Kakakku koki yang sangat hebat. Dia akan mengeluarkan semua resep andalannya setiap ayah pulang." Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "Banyak orang yang bilang kalau kami amat sangat mirip, tapi anehnya kami jarang sekali akur. Kakakku gadis yang sangat periang dan lembut. Semua orang menyukai dan memperhatikannya. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku iri padanya." Tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas ketika air mata mulai mendesak di sudut mata hijau cemerlangnya. "Kalau diingat, rasanya menyesal sekali tidak berlaku lebih baik pada kakak. Aku kerap marah-marah padanya sementara dia... tidak melakukan hal lain selain menyayangiku dengan tulus." Sakura cepat-cepat menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Keheningan tidak nyaman menyusup di antara keduanya selama beberapa saat. Konsentrasi Sasuke sudah benar-benar teralih sepenuhnya dari kegiatan di lapangan sana ketika ia menoleh lagi. "Bagaimana dia bisa meninggal?" tanya Sasuke agak canggung.

"Sakit. Dia sakit sangat parah dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu sampai hari-hari terakhirnya, saat ia mulai sekarat..." ujar dengan suara Sakura tercekat. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras dan ia mulai mengisak, membenamkan wajah di tangannya. Bukunya tergeletak terlupakan di pangkuannya.

Beberapa saat, Sasuke tampak bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Belum pernah ada yang curhat padanya sebelumnya dan ini membuatnya canggung dan bingung. Terlebih melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba emosional seperti ini. Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak suka melihat orang menangis. Sasuke yang normal pasti akan mengeluarkan kata-kata cemoohan, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa normal lagi kalau berada di dekat Sakura maupun Naruto—setidaknya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Kemudian Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ragu-ragu ke arah gadis itu, hendak membelai bahunya untuk menenangkan, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ditariknya kembali tangannya dan ia berpaling. Ia benar-benar merasa serba salah. Sebagai gantinya, cowok itu meremas-remas tangannya dengan sikap gelisah.

Entah perasaan aneh macam apa yang merasuk dalam hatinya saat itu, seperti ada sebagian kecil dirinya yang ikut merasa sakit mendengar cerita Sakura. Rasanya seperti tertohok ketika ia teringat lagi pada Itachi. Hubungan Sakura dan kakaknya sangat mengingatkan pada hubungannya sendiri dengan Itachi. Sasuke juga kadang merasa iri pada Itachi yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan ayah mereka, dan meskipun ia amat menyayangi kakaknya tapi perlakuannya pada Itachi tidak bisa dibilang baik.

_Bagaimana kalau Itachi tiba-tiba saja meninggal seperti kakak Sakura? Meninggalkannya selamanya tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas semua yang telah dilakukannya kepadaku? Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya –_Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkannya. Itu terlalu mengerikan... terlalu menyakitkan.

"Maaf..." kata Sakura setelah ia mulai tenang. Ia menyeka wajah dan matanya yang basah dengan lengan sweternya. "Tiba-tiba aku jadi emosional begini," ia memaksakan senyum.

"Aku mengerti," kata Sasuke pelan tanpa memandang gadis di sampingnya. "Tapi kau beruntung punya keluarga yang mendukungmu, Sakura."

"Hmm... Kau benar," Sakura mengangguk seraya melempar senyum berterimakasih pada Sasuke. "Kau juga pasti begitu juga, kan? Melihat kak Itachi yang seperti itu, keluargamu pastilah—"

Namun sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke menyelanya dengan nada pahit, "Aku meragukannya."

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya keheranan.

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Entah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan itu, seakan ia sudah mempercayai gadis itu sepenuhnya. Tapi yang jelas, saat berikutnya semuanya meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Ia membiarkan dirinya terbuka ketika ia menceritakan segalanya pada Sakura, mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tentang keluarganya, berkeluh kesah tentang permasalahannya dengan sang ayah, semuanya.

Aneh. Padahal ia tidak pernah begitu terbuka soal perasaannya selain pada Itachi. Bahkan ia tidak pernah seterbuka ini pada Hinata Hyuuga yang notabene adalah orang luar keluarganya yang paling akrab dengannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas ia merasa lega setelahnya, seakan sebagian bebannya telah terangkat.

Sementara itu, Sakura mulai mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang seperti itu; arogan, dingin, sinis. Tekanan dalam keluarganya dan kehausan untuk diakui keberadaannya dalam keluarga pastilah sangat berat bagi Sasuke. Meskipun ia tidak setuju pada kata-kata Sasuke dalam beberapa bagian dalam ceritanya, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak menginterupsinya. Itu pastilah ada hubungannya dengan harga diri Sasuke yang tinggi. Maka gadis itu membiarkan saja cowok itu mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa kau syukuri dari semua itu, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil ketika Sasuke mengakhiri penuturan panjangnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan bingung. Sakura mengangguk singkat, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah anak-anak klub bola yang sedang berlatih. Ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengoper bola pada kawannya sementara mereka berlatih tanding.

"Kau masih punya keluarga yang utuh. Kau punya ayah, kau punya ibu. Kau juga punya saudara yang sayang padamu. Sementara ada orang yang tidak seberuntung itu," ujarnya lembut, matanya masih mengikuti Naruto yang berlarian di antara anak-anak di lapangan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tampak bingung.

"Naruto," kata Sakura, "dia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya. Dia yatim piatu sejak kecil. Tidak punya sanak saudara. Dia barangkali satu-satunya Uzumaki yang ada di dunia."

"Bukannya dia punya ayah?" tanya Sasuke, semakin bingung.

"Iruka Umino itu adalah pria baik yang kebetulan ditakdirkan untuk mengadopsi Naruto," jawab Sakura. "Dan lihat dia," ia menunjuk Naruto, "selalu penuh semangat. Dia mungkin tidak punya keluarga kandung, tapi ia memiliki banyak sekali orang yang menyayanginya. Naruto itu mudah sekali bergaul dengan orang-orang baru, pergaulannya sangat luas. Padahal dulunya, waktu masih kami masih sekolah dasar, dia selalu sendirian karena orang-orang menganggapnya seperti semacam... pembunuh."

Informasi ini kontan membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana ya..." Sakura tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat kembali peristiwa bertahun-tahun silam itu, "Dulu di sekolah, anak-anak selalu mengolok-olok Naruto anak yatim piatu, yang tidak punya ibu dan ayah. Suatu hari, karena kesal lantas Naruto meminta ibu angkatnya—istri Pak Iruka saat itu—untuk datang ke sekolah, untuk menunjukkan kalau dia juga punya ibu yang sangat istimewa. Tapi malang bagi ibu Naruto saat itu, karena dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah, bus yang ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan fatal. Menurut cerita, ia masih sempat bertahan beberapa lama, tapi sepertinya lukanya sangat parah sehingga akhirnya ia meninggal di rumah sakit. Plus, saat itu baru diketahui bahwa ia sedang mengandung. Pak Iruka jelas sangat terpukul, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia menjadi pendiam dan menarik diri selama beberapa lama sementara orang-orang menyalahkannya atas kematian wanita malang itu, menyingkirkannya dari kehidupan mereka. Tapi kemudian ia segera bangkit lagi, berusaha keras membuat semua orang kembali mengakui keberadaannya lagi setelah peristiwa naas itu. Dengan dukungan penuh ayahnya, tentu saja."

Sasuke tertegun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, Naruto Uzumaki, orang yang menurutnya pecundang berisik tidak berguna yang hanya omong besar itu ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang sangat tidak mengenakkan seperti itu. Sakura benar, ia lebih beruntung. Mungkin, jauh lebih berutung, ketimbang Naruto.

Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah lapangan untuk melihat sosok Naruto yang dengan semangat tinggi berlarian bersama teman-teman satu tim-nya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat tolol, tidak dewasa dalam menghadapi hidup yang keras ini. Dibandingkan dengan Naruto, apa yang telah dilakukannya?

"Omong-omong tentang ibu Naruto, aku jadi ingat," Sakura melanjutkan sambil tersenyum, "Aku mengenal wanita itu, wanita yang sangat baik. Dia sering memanggilku 'anak manis' kalau kami bertemu, dan sering memberiku permen loli jeruk yang enak sekali. Anehnya, walaupun dia bukan ibu kandung Naruto, tapi mereka sangat mirip. Dia berambut pirang dan bermata biru seperti Naruto. Nama mereka juga mirip-mirip. Nama wanita itu Naru Umino. Kebetulan yang aneh ya?"

Well, sepertinya gadis berwarna rambut tidak biasa itu sedang mencoba menarik Sasuke keluar dari topik menyedihkan itu.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Di dunia ini, wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu tidak hanya satu. Itu tidak aneh."

Sakura tertawa, "Iya juga sih. Ino juga berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Tapi hanya ada satu wanita bernama Naru yang mengadopsi anak laki-laki bernama Naruto," ujarnya tak mau kalah. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ide itu melintas di kepalanya. "Oh ya, besok kan hari libur. Aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat padamu!"

"Libur?" sekali lagi Sasuke dibuat heran. Seingatnya besok bukan tanggal merah atau hari libur apapun.

"Kalau kau di Konoha, tanggal besok itu hari libur. Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi itu sudah menjadi semacam tradisi selama berabad-abad di sini," jelas Sakura. "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Tempat apa memangnya?"

"Pokoknya ada deh! Kita ketemu besok di BloCaf jam sepuluh pagi, ya!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke, meskipun sebenarnya ia agak malas. Tapi ia penasaran juga.

Sakura melempar senyum sekilas padanya sebelum kembali membuka buku yang tadi tergeletak terlupakan di pangkuannya dan mulai menenggelamkan diri kembali di baliknya. Sementara itu, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk mengawasi latihan Naruto. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, seringai puas terlukis di wajahnya.

Ah, sepertinya latihan Naruto sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan.

Lee yang beberapa waktu yang lalu meninggalkan lapangan karena ponselnya berbunyi, berlari-lari kecil kembali ke lapangan. Cowok jangkung kurus itu memberi isyarat pada kawan-kawannya untuk berkumpul. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kurang senang. Sepertinya berita apapun yang akan disampaikannya bukan berita baik.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya salah satu anak yang mukanya dipenuhi jerawat sambil menatap kapten sementara mereka dengan penasaran.

"Pak Maito baru saja menelepon," beritahu Lee, "Katanya pertandingan melawan salah satu tim Iwa ditunda selama satu atau dua minggu."

Terdengar keluhan dari anak-anak, termasuk Naruto yang paling keras mengeluh. Salah satu anak bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa sih pakai ditunda segala? Padahal kita sudah latihan mati-matian setiap hari!" dan langsung disambut dengan gumaman setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Katanya mereka kekurangan pemain karena sebagian besar pemain terbaik mereka dikirim untuk ikut kejuaraan di Ame," jelas Lee, "Sepertinya mereka menunggu sampai turnamen Olahraga dan Seni di Ame selesai."

Anak-anak langsung ribut ber-_boo_-ria. "Curang!" teriak salah satu anak.

"Mereka kan bisa cari pemain baru seperti kita!" timpal anak yang lain sama marahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita juga bisa pakai anak-anak yang dikirim ke Ame dong!" seru anak ketiga gusar. Kegusarannya segera menular ke anak-anak lain, terutama mereka yang sudah terpilih menjadi pemain inti. Kalau anak-anak yang dikirim ke Ame ikut diturunkan berarti tim baru yang sudah mereka bentuk kemungkinan akan di-_split _lagi.

Melihat kekecewaan di wajah rekan-rekannya, Lee menepukkan kedua tangannya keras, mencoba mengobarkan kembali semangat mereka. "Tidak perlu terlalu kecewa begitu, teman-teman!" serunya. "Aku yakin latihan kita tidak akan sia-sia. Anggap saja penundaan ini sebagai waktu tambahan bagi kita untuk berlatih lebih keras, oke?! Ayo, semangat! Semangat!"

Namun sepertinya kali ini pidato pengobar semangatnya tidak begitu berhasil karena kepala mereka sudah dipenuhi tentang penyeplitan tim sehingga tidak memperhatikan hal lain.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya latihan hari ini kita sudahi saja," kata Lee setelah menyadari tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan latihan kalau suasana hati timnya sedang kacau seperti ini. "Istirahatkan tubuh kalian beberapa hari. Kalian hebat, teman-teman!"

Menggerutu, mereka mulai membubarkan diri. Naruto menyambar tas olahraga bututnya dan langsung berjalan gontai menuju bangku tempat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk menunggunya.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sakura cemas melihat tampang kacau Naruto. Gadis itu sudah memasukkan buku bacaannya ke dalam tas dan melompat bangun menghampiri Naruto.

"Mereka menunda pertandingannya sampai turnamen olahraga di Ame selesai," sahut Naruto lesu seraya menaikkan tali tasnya ke bahu.

Sakura menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Namun bukan Naruto yang menjawabnya, melainkan Sasuke. "Itu berarti kemungkinan kalian akan menurunkan pemain-pemain terbaik kalian yang dikirim ke Ame."

Naruto mengangguk lesu. "Yeah. Dan kesempatanku untuk ikut main—meskipun hanya sebagai cadangan—akan semakin kecil."

"Oh!" kata Sakura bersimpati. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya membelai lengan Naruto, bermaksud menghiburnya. "Tapi aku yakin Pak Maito pasti tidak akan membiarkan latihan kalian selama ini menjadi sia-sia. Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu," hiburnya sambil tersenyum menguatkan, meski ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin.

Naruto memaksakan senyum padanya. "Thanks, Sakura."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kalau Pak Maito benar-benar menginginkan tim sekolah ini menang, dia pasti akan menurunkan pemain-pemain terbaiknya. Yang lain biar saja menjadi pemandu sorak."

Sakura membelalakkan mata padanya, "Oh, kau benar-benar penghibur ulung ya, Sasuke," sindirnya pedas. Lalu ia cepat melirik pada Naruto, cemas kalau-kalau cowok itu terpancing emosi dan mereka mulai berkelahi lagi. Tapi tampaknya Naruto juga sedang tidak berminat menanggapi Sasuke. Cowok itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya sekilas.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sebelum kemudian beranjak dari bangku yang didudukinya. "Sudah selesai kan? Kita pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura maupun Naruto, ia beranjak meninggalkan lapangan dengan kedua tangan tenggelam dalam saku jaketnya.

Sakura menghela napas menatap punggung cowok itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh pada Naruto. "Yuk kita pulang, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dan saat berikutnya mereka berjalan beriringan menyusul Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Naruto ketika mereka tiba di lapangan parkir sepeda siswa.

"Hn?" gerutu Sasuke untuk mengisyaratkan kalau ia mendengarkan seraya berjalan menuju sepedanya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana tadi permainanku? Ada kemajuan kan?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu, karena sejak di lapangan tadi, Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa soal latihannya.

Sasuke mengambil waktu untuk membuka kombinasi kunci sepedanya sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar seperti biasa, "Lumayan."

Sakura yang sedang menaruh tasnya di keranjang depan sepedanya tertawa sementara Naruto mencibirnya. "Apaan tuh? Dari kemarin kau hanya bilang lumayan. Kurasa permainanku tadi sudah hebat."

"Yeah, hebat kalau dibandingkan permainan Sakura," sahut Sasuke seraya melangkah menaiki sepedanya. Matanya melirik Sakura sejenak sambil menyeringai kecil pada gadis itu.

"Hei!" seru Sakura tersinggung, cemberut pada Sasuke. "Apa maksudnya itu, Sasuke?!"

Tapi Sasuke keburu melaju menjauh dengan sepedanya. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya, namun ia tidak membiarkan kedua yang lain melihatnya. Ia mempercepat laju sepedanya menuju gerbang utama Konoha High.

"Dasar dia itu!" cibir Naruto pada punggung Sasuke. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Sakura." Kemudian ia mengayuh sepedanya menyusul Sasuke. Menggeram kecil, Sakura menyusul keduanya.

"Selamat hari libur besok!!" seru Naruto ketika ketiganya berpisah jalan.

---

BMW hitam Itachi sedang melaju perlahan memasuki halaman rumah Crimson Drive No. 9 ketika Sasuke baru saja memasukkan sepedanya ke dalam garasi. Sasuke buru-buru menggeser posisi sepedanya di dalam garasi, memastikan ruang yang cukup supaya mobil Itachi tidak bergesekkan dengan sepedanya. Akan merepotkan kalau Itachi ngamuk gara-gara mobilnya lecet.

"Tumben pulang cepat," kata Sasuke sebagai pengganti ucapan 'selamat sore' ketika Itachi melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Dasinya sudah terikat longgar di kerahnya, tapi ia tidak tampak lelah. Sebaliknya, ia tampak sumringah.

"Ow, judes banget sambutannya," kata Itachi setengah tertawa sambil mengunci mobil kesayangannya.

Sasuke memutar matanya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah. Itachi menyusul di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Itachi seperti biasa selagi menunggu Sasuke membuka kunci.

"Biasa saja," sahut Sasuke sambil membuka pintu. Ia membuka sepatunya, menaruhnya dengan rapi di rak dan melangkah masuk rumah. Tapi kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Kak," katanya, nadanya agak canggung dan ragu-ragu.

Itachi yang sedang melepas kaus kakinya mendongak menatap sang adik, agak terheran dengan nada bicara Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Dan jarang-jarang adiknya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kak', biasanya langsung panggil nama. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya. "Er... tidak jadi," katanya sambil berbalik menuju ruang keluarga, ke arah tangga.

"Ya sudah," Itachi mengangkat bahu dengan lagak tidak peduli—padahal aslinya sangat penasaran—lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka kaus kaki dan menjejalkannya ke dalam sepatu yang sudah diletakkan terlebih dulu di atas rak sepatu. "Oi, Sasuke, aku duluan yang pakai kamar mandi ya!" serunya tepat sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Lalu ia menaiki tangga dan menghilang di kamarnya.

Itachi melongo menatap tangga tempat tadinya adiknya beberapa saat yang lalu berada. Aneh, pikir Itachi keheranan. Biasanya Sasuke tidak semudah itu mengalah padanya. Sasuke yang biasa pasti akan berkeras ia duluan yang memakai kamar mandi dan baru mau mengalah kalau ia sudah kalah suit—itu juga dengan menggerutu. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur sesuatu?

Itachi mengangkat bahu sekali lagi, berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan sikap aneh adiknya. Kemudian ia ikut naik ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung pelan. Sepertinya ia sedang senang.

---

Pembicaraannya dengan Sakura siang tadi kembali memenuhi kepalanya sementara ia berendam dalam air hangat yang nyaman. Tentang kenangan gadis itu tentang kakaknya yang telah tiada, tentang penyesalannya, juga tentang ketidakberuntungan Naruto. Betapa itu sangat mengganggunya saat itu, membuatnya berpikir tentang keluarganya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan mencoba menyamankan diri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa sedikit pegal ke bak mandi yang hangat, memejamkan mata.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya ia memang lebih beruntung. Keluarganya masih lengkap, tidak seperti Naruto, dan tidak seperti Sakura, ia masih memiliki kakak yang menyayangi dan selalu menjaganya. Tapi kenapa? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa ia selalu merasa kurang, tidak puas? Bersikap seolah-olah ialah orang yang paling menderita. Padahal ia memiliki segalanya yang tidak dimiliki Sakura dan Naruto.

Dahinya berkerut dalam. Berpikir...

Ia memikirkan Naruto. Wajahnya yang nyaris selalu dihiasi cengiran lebar, seakan tidak mempunyai beban berat dalam hidupnya. Padahal ia memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke yang berada di posisi Naruto saat itu? Mungkin ia tidak akan sekuat anak itu. Dia juga penuh semangat, pantang menyerah, dan selalu haus untuk membuktikan diri dalam keterbatasannya. Dan sifat alaminya yang mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang baru, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dimiliki Sasuke.

"_Dan kau juga akan bisa melihat nanti, alasan mengapa aku menyukai Naruto. Kau akan mengerti." _Kata-kata Hinata tempo hari terngiang lagi di telinganya. Dan Sasuke tampaknya sudah mulai bisa melihat sisi istimewa itu dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki. _Pantas kalau kau lebih menyukainya dibanding aku, Hina..._ pikirnya pedih.

Sasuke mengguyurkan air hangat ke kepalanya, berharap bisa membasuh perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya ketika ia mulai memikirkan Sakura.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan senyum gadis itu saat berkumpul bersama keluarganya hari sebelumnya. Senyum paling bahagia dan tulus yang pernah dilihatnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah muncul di wajah Sasuke kalau berhadapan dengan keluarganya sendiri. Sasuke merasa... iri. Juga kebesaran hatinya. Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura tadinya tidak menyukai Naruto, tapi toh sekarang ia mendukung dan memperhatikan cowok itu. Dan jelas-jelas tadinya ia membenci Sasuke, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan dengan penuh kesabaran ketika Sasuke menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada gadis itu.

Dan tentang penyesalan Sakura...

"_Kalau diingat, rasanya menyesal sekali tidak berlaku lebih baik pada kakak. Aku kerap marah-marah padanya sementara dia... tidak melakukan hal lain selain menyayangiku dengan tulus."_

Itachi... dia juga begitu, Sasuke membatin. Tidak ada yang dilakukan kakaknya itu selain menyayangi dan melindunginya dengan tulus. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa pedih ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia belum melakukan apa pun untuk membalas kebaikan sang kakak. Justru hanya merepotkannya saja.

Ah, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak berarti kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka bertiga—Itachi, Naruto dan Sakura? Tidak! Tentu saja ia berarti sesuatu—kalau saja ia mau membuka hatinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk orang lain. Meski sulit, Sasuke merasa harus mencobanya. Mungkin bisa dimulai dengan sesuatu yang kecil, seperti... _bersikap lebih baik pada kakak._

Sasuke menyudahi acara mandinya. Ia keluar dari bak, mengosongkannya, mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu memakai kaus oblong usang dan celana pendek untuk tidur sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk masih tergantung di lehernya.

Itachi sedang berada di ruang keluarga ketika Sasuke turun, duduk santai sembari menonton televisi.

"Kakak sudah makan belum?" Sasuke menanyai kakaknya sambil lewat di belakangnya menuju dapur.

"Belum," sahut Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi sementara tangannya sibuk memencet-mencet tombol _remote _untuk mengganti _channel_. "Kenapa? Mau masakin?" godanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab kakaknya. Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus pasta beku, lalu memanaskannya di _microwave. _Ia bisa mendengar gelak tawa kakaknya dari arah ruang keluarga—mungkin Itachi sedang menonton acara komedi yang kelewatan lucunya atau apa, tapi yang jelas Sasuke belum pernah mendengarnya tertawa sekeras ini.

Sembari mengunggu pasta matang, Sasuke mengambil dua botol air mineral dari dalam kulkas dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga. Itachi melongo ketika Sasuke meletakkan botol-botol itu di atas meja di depannya sebelum kembali ke dapur. Pria itu kembali dibuat tercengang ketika Sasuke kembali tak lama kemudian, membawa dua piring pasta hangat.

"Sebentar sebentar," kata Itachi, menatap adiknya yang kini sudah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya di sofa keheranan, "Kau Sasuke kan? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" balas Sasuke, sebal dengan pandangan heran kakaknya.

Itachi mengeluarkan tawa tidak yakin. "Adikku yang _asli _tidak akan memasak sesuatu untukku. Dia kan Tuan Besar! Oh, kau pasti alien yang menyamar jadi Sasuke dan bermaksud menculikku kan?"

"Ha ha... lucu sekali," cibir Sasuke, tambah sebal.

"Kalau kau benar-benar Sasuke... Astaga! Ada apa denganmu,_ darling_? Apa kepalamu baru terbentur sesuatu? Atau kau kena demam tinggi sampai otakmu rusak?" guraunya sambil mengulurkan tangan menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang bergidik dipanggil _darling, _dengan cepat menepis tangan kakaknya. "Berhenti menggodaku, Kak! Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku makan saja dua-duanya!" ia menukas.

Sasuke hendak mengambil kembali piring pasta yang diletakkannya di depan Itachi namun dengan cepat ditahan kakaknya itu. "Iya iya, maaf..." katanya sambil terkekeh. "Habis tidak biasanya kau jadi baik begini sih. Trims ya, Sasuke." Ia mengambil piring pastanya dan mulai menyantapnya. "Hmm... masakan adikku enak sekali..."

Sasuke memutar matanya. Keluar deh penyakit noraknya. Itu kan hanya pasta beku yang dihangatkan...

Setelah piring bersih, Sasuke buru-buru membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke bak cuci piring. Sekali lagi ia dibuat sebal oleh padangan heran Itachi. Memangnya aneh ya kalau sesekali Sasuke ingin berbuat sesuatu yang benar? Seperti menyenangkan kakaknya, misalnya. Kemudian ia menemani Itachi menonton televisi—hal yang jarang dilakukannya—sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan tentang sekolah Sasuke.

"Lihat itu! Restoran kami di Kiri sedang diliput!" seru Itachi sambil menujuk layar televisi penuh semangat. Seorang reporter acara kuliner tampak sedang meliput salah satu restoran beken di Kiri. Tampak sebuah bangunan berbata hitam dengan tulisan _"Akatsuki Cafe" _putih di atas awan merah yang dilatari lampu menghiasi dindingnya. Di pelatarannya terdapat beberapa bangku yang sengaja disediakan untuk pengunjung yang ingin makan di luar.

"Kakak punya restoran. Aku baru tahu..." komentar Sasuke sambil menatap reporter di layar televisi membawa mereka masuk ke bagian dalam restoran yang juga didominasi warna merah dan hitam yang elegan.

"Bukan milikku pribadi. Kami—aku dan teman-temanku—patungan untuk berbisnis restoran. Berkat otak bisnis si Kakuzu juga," jawabnya sambil terkekeh. "Juga tangan dingin _cheff _Kisame."

Kernyitan samar muncul di dahi Sasuke ketika ia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa itu Kakuzu. Mungkin salah satu dari teman-teman Itachi yang superaneh-bin-ajaib itu. Entahlah. Dari mereka semua, Sasuke hanya mengingat Kisame Hoshigaki yang paling sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka di Oto. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau orang aneh itu seorang _cheff. _

"Kisame? Koki?" Sasuke bertanya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Itachi tertawa lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak juga sih. Dia memang suka masak dan suka makan. Dia juga tahu mana makanan enak, mana yang tidak enak."

Sasuke mangangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu menenggak air mineralnya.

"Aah! Deidara bego! Kenapa patung norak itu ditaruh di sana? Mengganggu pemandangan saja!" komentar Itachi ketika kamera melewati sebuah patung berbentuk aneh di sudut ruangan. Setengah jam berlalu dihabiskan Sasuke untuk mendengarkan Itachi mengomentari teman-temannya yang muncul sekilas-sekilas di televisi sebelum akhirnya acara itu selesai.

"Sasuke, menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita memelihara anjing?" celetuk Itachi kemudian. Ia telah mengganti _channel _ke acara berita malam.

"Buat apa?" Sasuke menanyainya heran. Rasanya aneh tiba-tiba kakaknya itu ingin memelihara anjing.

Itachi tampak memikirkan alasannya selama beberapa saat. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah itu karena permainan cahaya atau apa, tapi sepertinya wajah Itachi agak memerah. "Yeah, well. Anjing sangat berguna kalau ada maling," ujarnya kemudian. "Lagipula kau jadi tidak kesepian di rumah kalau aku dinas di luar kota."

"Hn. Terserah Kakak sajalah..." sahut Sasuke datar setelah sebelumnya melempar pandang aneh pada Itachi. Seingatnya, ia baik-baik saja selama ini tanpa ditemani seekor anjing kalau kakaknya itu dengan tidak di rumah. Tapi kali ini, ia menahan diri untuk membantahnya. Tidak masalah memelihara anjing selama kakaknya itu senang, pikirnya.

"Wah, adikku baik," kata Itachi senang. "Kau suka apa? _Husky, Retriever, Buldog, Peking atau Chihuahua_? Atau kau lebih suka _Puddle?_"

"_Chihuahua _tidak bisa menangkap maling," kata Sasuke. Ia bergidik memikirkan akan menggendong _Chihuahua _kemana-mana seperti _Elle Woods_ di film _Legaly Blonde_—er... apa Sasuke menonton film macam itu, ya? "Apa saja asal jangan _Chihuahua _atau _Puddle._"

Itachi tertawa lagi seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Baiklah…"

Sunyi beberapa saat sementara Itachi tampak serius menyimak berita tentang kenaikan harga minyak dunia.

"Main PS yuk, Kak," giliran Sasuke yang menyeletuk.

Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi untuk menatap adiknya dengan heran. "Tahu tidak, Sasuke? Hari ini tingkahmu aneh sekali. Lain dari biasanya."

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku mau tidur saja," sahut Sasuke kesal sambil berdiri. _Kenapa sih pakai heran segala? _

"Baiklah baiklah, kita main PS," tawa Itachi seraya menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menariknya duduk lagi. "Tapi taruhan ya. Yang kalah bikin sarapan besok pagi!"

Maka mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan bermain PS sampai larut, yang berakhir dengan kekalahan Itachi. Sasuke tampak sangat senang dan puas—bukan karena ia telah mengalahkan Itachi, melainkan karena kebersamaan mereka. Ia tidak pernah merasa segembira itu menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kakak. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam sampai akhirnya Sasuke jatuh tertidur di sofa. Tampaknya ia kelelahan.

Itachi menatap wajah damai adiknya yang tertidur sambil tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menyibak rambut hitam Sasuke yang terjatuh menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Sepertinya adik laki-laki kecilnya yang manis, yang dulu selalu menempelnya kemana-mana sudah kembali. Entah apa yang mengubah adiknya, yang jelas ia sangat bersyukur atas malam menyenangkan itu.

Ia membaringkan Sasuke di sofa—tentu saja ia tidak kuat kalau harus mengangkat adiknya itu ke kamarnya di lantai dua, lagipula ia tidak tega membangunkannya—mengambil selimut flanel hangat dari kamarnya dan menyelimutkannya pada Sasuke. Itachi menguap lebar-lebar sambil mematikan televisi. Merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke tertidur sendirian di ruang keluarga, Itachi memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Ia lantas menyamankan diri di kursi malas di dekat sofa.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur, memenuhi ruangan mungil itu dengan suara dengkuran rendah.

---

TBC...

---

_Gimana?_

_Ah, gomen! Aku ngerasa chapter ini teramat sangat aneh dan sok melow dan maksa abis. Huhu... –gegulingan- Oia, buat nama ibu angkatnya Naruto... aku comot dari salah satu manga favoritku jaman SD, Sailor Moon. Kemarin pas buka-buka lagi tuh komik jadul, ketemu si Naru ini, dan pair canon Naru yang namanya Umino. Aku pikir kok kaya Iruka, ya... Jadi iseng-iseng aja dimasukkin pair ini, meski orangnya beda (Naru di SL rambutnya cokelat, bukannya pirang). Haha... Luv UminoNaru! Btw, pair ini milik Naoko Takeuchi (bisi butuh disclaimer juga)._

_Karena terlalu panjang, jadi review gak dibales satu-satu ya. Buat __**Antlia**__... ah, ternyata dirimu menyadari kesalahanku yang satu itu ya. Haha... aku juga baru nyadar waktu dibaca ulang. Makasih udah ngingetin, dan makasih udah ngasih motivasi, kawan! Kalau soal Naruto yang bisa bermusik, udah ada hint-nya di prolog kok. Baca lagi deh yang teliti –digetok krn malah nyuruh baca ulang- Ditunggu aja kemunculan Sai di chapter gaje lain, yah. Buat __**Catt-chan yang penting banget**__... aaah~ gomen ne. Aku baru nyadar kamu review chap 19 waktu udah ngepost chap 20. –peluk-peluk-_

_Untuk semua yang udah membaca dan mereview, makasih banget... Dan maafin karena untuk sementara ini gak bisa baca n review fanfic dulu –melirik ngeri ke arah tumpukan buku yang harus dibaca, format-format praktikum yang harus dipelajari, jurnal yang harus diubek n direview. Huaaa... tolong!-_

_Untuk chapter depan, gak tahu kapan diupdate. Minggu depan bener-bener minggu tegang euy! Doakan aku, minna-samaaa....._


	22. Chapter 21

_Satu lagi chapter gaje. Sumpah, gak puas banget sama yang satu ini.. Tapi ini yang terbaik yang bisa kuusahakan di antara hari-hari gila minggu ini! –sigh- Aku harap tidak mengecewakan, walaupun banyak kekurangan di sana sini._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

Matahari sudah tinggi ketika Itachi terbangun keesokan paginya. Menggeliat dan menguap lebar, pria itu membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat perlahan, lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu terjatuh dari bahunya dan terkejut ketika melihat selimut flanel yang semalam diselimutkan pada Sasuke kini tergeletak melorot di pangkuannya.

Sasuke?

Itachi menoleh ke sofa. Kosong. _Kemana dia?_ Pikirnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan memandang berkeliling_. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bangun lebih dulu dari aku._ _Terlebih ini..._ Ia kembali melirik ke arah sofa. Bantal-bantal sandaran kursi sudah dirapikan. Kaleng coke dan bungkus makanan kecil yang semalam berserakan di meja juga sudah tidak ada.

Aneh. Bukan hanya ini... Sejak tadi malam sikapnya memang agak aneh, lain dari biasanya. Tapi bukan berarti Itachi tidak menyukai perubahan ini, ia justru sangat senang. Ia tertawa kecil teringat perlakuan manis adiknya padanya malam sebelumnya.

Tapi kemana Sasuke? Kenapa rumah begitu sepi? Itachi membatin seraya beranjak dari kursi malas dan mulai melipat selimut flanelnya. "Sasuke?!" ia memanggil. Sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara anak-anak tetangga bermain di luar.

Mengangkat bahu, Itachi beranjak menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Barangkali Sasuke tidur lagi di kamarnya. "Sasuke?" ia mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik yang letaknya memang tepat di depan kamarnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Itachi mencoba memutar kenopnya, tapi dikunci. Sepertinya bocah itu memang benar sudah tidur lagi.

"Dasar tukang molor," gurutu Itachi geli seraya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia lantas menuju kamarnya untuk menyimpan selimut, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya yang biasa—cuci muka, sikat gigi, termasuk buang air.

Setelah selesai, Itachi kembali turun untuk membuat sarapan setelah sebelumnya kembali mengetuk kamar Sasuke untuk menyuruhnya segera bangun dan turun sarapan—yang masih saja tidak ada jawaban dari adiknya itu. Semalam ia kalah taruhan dan hukumannya adalah membuat sarapan. Yah, tidak begitu berpengaruh sebenarnya. Toh, setiap hari juga ia yang menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi rupanya ada yang berbeda kali ini.

Itachi terkejut ketika mendapati sepiring roti panggang, lengkap dengan telur mata sapi dan daging asap yang masih hangat terhidang di atas meja makan. Juga secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepul dan sebotol susu segar yang baru diantar. Serta tak lupa satu eksemplar surat kabar baru. Secarik kertas pesan terselip di bawah tatakan cangkir kopi. Ia mengambilnya, membacanya. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah tampannya ketika matanya menyusuri barisan kata-kata yang ditulis oleh sang adik,

_Kak, aku pergi duluan, ada janji dengan Sakura. Sudah kubuatkan sarapan untukmu. Dimakan. Awas kalau tidak!_

_-Sasuke-_

_PS : Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku TIDAK kencan dengan Sakura!_

_PPS : Hari ini giliranmu pergi ke loundry!_

_PPPS : Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Kak.._

---

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah berada di restorannya. Berhubung hari itu adalah hari libur, maka ia kembali ditugasi oleh orangtuanya untuk membuka restoran—sekaligus membiarkan mereka berduaan saja di rumah. Dasar orang tua! Tapi Sakura maklum saja karena ayah dan ibunya memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ia sedang membantu Ayame mengelap gelas-gelas do konter ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura meletakkan lap-nya dan buru-buru merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan meraih ponselnya. Nama Ino tertera di layar. Sakura buru-buru menekan tombol _answer._

"Ya, Ino?" sapa Sakura cerah, senang sahabatnya menelepon.

"_Hai, Sakura!"_ balas Ino dari seberang. Suaranya yang terdengar tegang membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hei, ada apa? Suaramu kedengarannya aneh," tanya Sakura sambil beranjak meninggalkan konter dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang baru saja dirapikan Izumo.

"_Aku tegang sekali!"_ jerit Ino dengan suara melengking.

"Tegang kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi, bingung.

"_Tentu saja tegang, bodoh! Hari ini pertandingan final! __Masa kau lupa sih?!"_

"Oh!" Sakura tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Terlalu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi belakangan ini sampai-sampai ia lupa soal pertandingan final sahabatnya. "Sori, aku lupa."

"_Oh, tentu saja kau lupa!"_ tukas Ino, _"Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah ada di sini sekarang, _forehead girl_! Kedua orangtuaku, Chou__ji dan Shikamaru saja sengaja terbang kemari untuk menontonku!"_

"Ooh... Ino, aku benar-benar minta maaf..." ujar Sakura menyesal. "Ah, kenapa Chouji tidak mengingatkanku sih? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu kami baru saja kerja kelompok, tapi dia tidak berkata apa pun tentang pertandingan finalmu. Kalau tahu kan aku bisa ke sana juga untuk menonton..."

Suara tawa Ino tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari seberang. _"Oh, sudahlah. Aku mengerti. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu mengenalmu. __Kalau kau kemari, kau otomatis harus bolos sekolah. Aku tahu kau. Kau lebih memilih menelan kodok daripada membolos, bukan?"_

"Ha ha… lucu sekali, Ino," Sakura cemberut.

"_Well,"_ kata Ino setelah tawanya mereda, "_Aku menelepon hanya untuk meminta dukunganmu, Sakura. Doakan aku, ya... Aku benar-benar grogi_."

"Iya, ngerti. Aku juga pasti grogi kalau berada di posisimu sekarang. Tapi kau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" kata Sakura. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan perlahan. Kau tahu kau bakal hebat. Kuncinya kau harus tenang. Dan, yeah, tentu saja aku akan mendoakanmu."

Sakura bisa mendengar Ino menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. _"Thanks, Sakura. Kau yang terbaik! Er... tidak juga sih. Kedua atau ketiga karena kau melupakan pertandingan pentingku!"_

Sakura memutar matanya. "Iya deh, sori." Lalu ia tersenyum. "_Do your best, dear! _Ah, kalau saja aku bisa kesana…"

Sepertinya di seberang sana Ino juga sedang tersenyum. _"Oh, ada satu lagi! Kalau kau nanti ketemu Naruto, sampaikan salamku untuknya ya! Bilang padanya, selamat ulang tahun dari Ino can—"_

"Naruto ulang tahun?" Sakura menyelanya dengan terkejut.

"_Tentu saja dia ulang tahun, ingat? Ulang tahunnya bertepatan dengan hari libur Konoha! Itulah kenapa aku selalu gagal mengerjainya, karena dia selalu berkeras menghabiskan waktu di panti asuhan setiap hari ulang tahunnya."_

"Ya, ampun!" Sakura menepuk dahinya keras. "Aku tidak tahu..."

Ino tertawa lagi di seberang. _"Astaga, Sakura... Sepertinya kepalamu itu terlalu penuh dijejali dengan pelajaran, ya. Beri ruang sedikit dong buat yang lain. Masa kau tidak mencari tahu? Padahal kata Shikamaru kalian belakangan ini dekat, bukan?"_

Tapi tampaknya Sakura tidak terlalu mendengarkannya, karena tiba-tiba saja kepalanya dipenuhi hal lain. _Naruto ulang tahun... Naruto ulang tahun... bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu, dasar bodoh! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah, aku tahu! Aku harus memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto! Tapi—_

"_Sakura? Kau masih di sana?"_ suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Eh, apa? Oh, yeah, aku masih di sini—"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara orang memanggil Ino di seberang. _"Iya sebentar, aku datang!"_ Ino menyahut suara itu, lalu kembali beralih pada Sakura, _"Sakura, aku harus pergi sekarang. Er… doakan aku, ya!"_

"Oh, yeah yeah, semoga sukses!" sahut Sakura cepat.

Sambungan terputus.

Tepat saat itu Yamato muncul dari pintu belakang, tampak keren dengan jaket kulitnya—sangat berbeda kalau dibandingkan dengan Yamato yang sudah mengenakan seragam BloCaf-nya—Ia membawa _helm full face_ di tangannya.

"Pagi!" sapa Sakura cerah padanya sambil beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Pagi," balas Yamato sambil tersenyum, "Pagi, Ayame," ia menyapa Ayame di konter.

"Ah, pagi, Yamato…" Ayame membalas agak canggung. Wajahnya merona merah ketika ia menunduk lagi untuk mengelap gelas yang lain.

Sakura mengerling arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, mengernyit. "Tidak biasanya kau telat, Yamato. Paman Teuchi dan Iwashi sudah siap-siap dari pagi."

Yamato melempar senyum tidak enak padanya. "Maaf. Aku telat bangun." Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela, menunjuk ke keluar. "Yang di luar itu bukannya temanmu, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura ikut mengintip ke jendela. Di luar tampak sesosok cowok jangkung berambut gelap dan memakai jaket hitam sedang berdiri di lapangan parkir yang masih kosong, bersandar pada tiang papan nama BloCaf sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Sasuke?"

Ini kan masih satu jam sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka. Rajin sekali cowok ini... Sakura bergegas keluar untuk menghampirinya sementara Yamato pergi ke ruang ganti karyawan.

"Kukira kau akan datang jam sepuluh!" kata Sakura sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat pagi.

"Kurasa datang lebih cepat lebih baik daripada terlambat," kata Sasuke datar sambil mengangkat bahu, "Atau kau lebih suka aku datang terlambat?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut Sakura cerah. "Malah kebetulan sekali. Yuk, masuk dulu. Di luar dingin." Ia menarik lengan Sasuke, membawanya menuju restoran yang masih tutup. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke sedikit menggumam.

Sakura mendorong pintu restoran membuka lalu membawa Sasuke masuk bersamanya. Kotetsu yang sedang mengelap meja di dekat pintu menoleh ketika mereka lewat, agak tercengang ketika Sasuke menyapanya. Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Belum ada pengunjung?" Sasuke bertanya basa-basi.

"Kau tidak lihat tanda di pintu? Kalau tanggal merah kami selalu buka lebih siang," Sakura menyahut ceria. "Tapi kalau kau mau pesan sesuatu, berarti kau jadi pelanggan pertama kami hari ini. Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Hn, tidak," cowok itu menjawab datar.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar. Aku mau siap-siap dulu," kata Sakura padanya, lalu ia melesat ke ruang ganti sementara Sasuke menuju ke salah satu bangku dan duduk di sana.

Yamato sedang memasukkan tasnya ke dalam loker ketika Sakura memasuki ruangan. "Absen lagi hari ini, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tidak perlu bertanya sebenarnya, karena Sakura tidak mengenakan seragamnya lagi hari ini.

"Ya," sahut Sakura seraya memeriksa bayangannya di cermin, merapikan poninya, lalu berbalik. "Bagaimana?"

Yamato berpaling dari lokernya untuk memandang gadis itu. Sakura tampak manis dengan rok putih selutut dipadu dengan sweter pink yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang dihiasi bandana putih. "Cantik," komentarnya sambil tersenyum, "Mau kencan ya?"

Pertanyaan usil pria itu kontan membuat wajah Sakura memerah. "Apaan sih?" Gadis itu pura-pura cemberut. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Yamato tertawa-tawa seraya kembali sibuk di lokernya. "Habis, tidak biasanya kau rapi seperti ini."

"Maksudmu, biasanya aku berantakan?" Sakura cemberut betulan. Kedua tangannya di pinggul.

"Bukan begitu..." kekeh Yamato lagi.

Hening lagi sementara Sakura kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin dan Yamato mengeluarkan celemeknya dari dalam loker. Di balik cermin, Sakura bisa melihat gerakan Yamato tiba-tiba berhenti dan pria itu sedang menatap ke arahnya. Pandangannya hampa dan tampak terluka. Sakura mengernyit.

"Ada apa menatapku seperti itu, Yamato?" gadis itu bertanya.

Yamato mengerjap, lalu menyadari Sakura sedang menatapnya dari cermin. Ia buru-buru berpaling, menyibukkan diri memakai celemeknya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Sunyi sebentar sebelu pria itu melanjutkan perlahan, "Kau sangat mirip Himeko, Sakura. Apalagi kalau rambutmu digerai seperti itu."

Hati Sakura mendadak mencelos. Himeko, kakak perempuannya. Dulu, ia selalu membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang dan tebal tergerai bebas kalau sedang berada di luar dapur. Seperti yang Sakura lakukan pada rambutnya sekarang ini. Dan ketika ia menatap ke dalam cermin, ia seakan melihat bayangan kakaknya yang berwajah lembut balas menatapnya.

Sial!

Sakura merasakan matanya memanas. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menahan jatuhnya air mata sebelum buru-buru mencopot bandananya.

Yamato yang terperanjat melihat tingkah gadis itu buru-buru berkata, "Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura tercekat, "Aku memang lebih suka rambutku diikat." Saat berikutnya, ia sudah mengumpulkan rambutnya di belakangan kepala, mengikatnya menjadi buntut kuda panjang seperti biasa. Dan ketika ia berbalik untuk menghadapi Yamato, wajahnya sudah berseri-seri lagi, "Kelihatan lebih 'Sakura', kan?"

Yamato tertawa kecil. "Yeah, memang. Sakura yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Tapi kau juga cantik dengan rambut digerai seperti tadi," ia menambahkan.

Sakura pura-pura cemberut. "Huh! Bilang saja kak Himeko lebih cantik. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kau naksir aku gara-gara aku mirip kakak!" ia menjulurkan lidah, pura-pura mengejeknya.

Sekejap wajah ekspresi aneh muncul di wajah pria itu sebelum ia tertawa lagi. "Kau ini ada-ada saja." Ia geleng-geleng kepala, lalu kembali sibuk memakai celemeknya.

Sakura bergegas mendekatinya. "Sini aku bantu pakai," tawarnya. Saat berikutnya ia sudah membantu Yamato memakai celemek seragamnya. Ia baru selesai mengikatkan ikatan terakhir celemek Yamato ketika Izumo masuk, membawa ember dan tongkat pel yang baru dipakainya untuk bersih-bersih.

"Ehem, yang mau kencan..." goda Izumo sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tidak kencan!" sergah Sakura langsung sambil memelototi pria muda itu. "Uuuh... kenapa sih kalian ini?" omelnya. "Kami hanya keluar untuk mencari—" tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali rencananya untuk mencari kado bagi Naruto. "Oh, yeah, aku mau tanya. Kalau cowok itu senangnya diberi apa sih kalau ulang tahun?"

"Kau mau memberi kado ulang tahun untuk cowokmu?" Izumo mengambil kesempatan untuk menggodai Sakura lagi. Tapi kali ini Sakura mengacuhkannya.

"Tergantung cowoknya seperti apa," kata Yamato. "Kalau aku, aku akan senang kalau mendapatkan satu set pisau baru. Yah, kurasa kau juga harus tahu apa yang disukainya. Atau hobinya."

"Hmm..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk, mengerti. _Yang disukai Naruto... Ramen? Tidak tidak. Masa aku mengadoinya ramen? Kalau hobi... Naruto suka olahraga. Mungkin aku akan memberinya sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan olahraga saja. Ya, itu saja! _"Oke. Thanks, Yamato!" serunya sambil tersenyum, kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Gadis itu menyambar tas selempangnya di meja konter, lalu menghampiri Sasuke. "Yuk, berangkat sekarang."

"Sebenarnya kau mau menunjukkan apa padaku?" Sasuke menanyai Sakura setelah keduanya meninggalkan restoran dan sedang berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Oh, ada sedikit perubahan rencana," sahut Sakura cerah, "Karena hari ini Naruto ulang tahun, jadi kita akan mencari hadiah untuknya dulu di kota sebelum ke tempat _itu_."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisanya. Cowok itu juga sepertinya baru tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi Naruto. "'Tempat itu' apa?" tanya Susuke kemudian.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum misterius padanya. "Kau akan lihat nanti. Yang penting sekarang, kita cari kado dulu!"

Kernyitan samar muncul di antara alis Sasuke. Kado? Bukankah hal seperti itu hanya untuk anak kecil? pikirnya. Ia baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan itu tapi tidak jadi ketika dilihatnya Sakura yang begitu ceria di sampingnya. Sasuke menghela napas. _Tahan mulutmu, Sasuke, _ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Akhirnya ia hanya berkata, "Hn."

Mereka tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di halte karena beberapa saat kemudian bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Sakura naik terlebih dahulu, disusul Sasuke, lalu keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. Dua orang gadis yang duduk di samping bangku mereka menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke sambil terkikik. Wajah keduanya memerah. Sakura yang menyadarinya terkekeh geli.

"Kau ini di mana-mana ada saja penggemarnya, ya," bisiknya dengan suara rendah pada Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke cuek. Ia memandang jalanan dari jendela, mengacuhkan dua gadis tadi.

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar sok cool! _Setengah perjalanan mereka lewati dalam diam sebelum Sakura bersuara lagi, "Hari ini kau agak lain, kau tahu? Kukira aku akan mendengarkan cemoohanmu waktu aku bilang akan mencari kado ulang tahun untuk Naruto."

Sasuke mendengus kecil, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Dan wajahmu kelihatan lebih cerah dari biasanya," lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke yang biasanya? Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur sesuatu?"

Kali ini Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, menatap gadis di sebelahnya sebal. "Kau ini kedengarannya seperti Itachi. Apa aneh kalau aku mencoba bersikap lebih baik? Atau kau lebih suka aku mencemoohmu seharian, eh?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bukannya seperti itu," katanya sambil menepuk lembut lengan Sasuke, "Hanya saja agak tidak biasa. Tapi bukan berarti buruk, lho," ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Justru kau kelihatan jauh jauh lebih baik begini." Ia tersenyum.

Menahan keinginan untuk tersenyum, Sasuke berkata pelan, "Kalau begitu jangan protes lagi."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Baiklaaaah..." katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus berhenti di halte tujuan mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke turun bersama beberapa orang ibu-ibu yang sepertinya hendak berbelanja, lalu mereka berjalan kaki menuju distrik pertokoan tidak jauh dari sana. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke deretan pertokoan, ke kaca-kaca etalase yang memajang beragam barang dagangan. Pemandangan ini sungguh mengingatkannya pada Oto, hanya saja di Konoha ini lebih teratur dan lingkungannya juga jauh lebih bersih.

"Baru pertama kali ke kota, ya?" tebak Sakura ketika mereka serombongan besar anak SD melewati mereka dengan berisik. Sebagian besar mereka memakai telinga rubah palsu berwarna oranye cerah di atas kepala.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Sudut matanya mengawasi anak-anak tadi sampai mereka menyeberang jalan.

"Belum pernah melihat-lihat Konoha sejak pindah?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn, belum." Sasuke menenggelamkan kedua tangan ke saku jaketnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus jalan-jalan keliling Konoha lain kali," cetus Sakura ceria, "Kau akan tahu kalau Konoha itu kota yang hebat sekali!"

"Hn." _Terserahlah. _

Hanya perasaannya saja atau semua orang di Konoha senang dengan warna-warna cerah? Di mana-mana semua orang mendekorasi toko mereka dengan warna dominan oranye dan merah. Dan apa maksudnya kostum aneh itu? Sekali lagi, Sasuke melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sedang digandeng oleh ayah dan ibunya memakai kuping rubah palsu berwarna oranye melewati mereka.

"Sebenarnya sekarang hari libur apa sih?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya akhirnya ketika Sakura berhenti untuk melihat-lihat etalase.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari etalase, tampak berpikir. "Er... sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi dari yang aku dengar dari cerita orangtuaku dan dari yang kubaca di buku _Sejarah Konoha, _dulu sekali, waktu Konoha masih jadi desa shinobi, pernah ada monster yang menyerang. Menurut legenda, waktu itu Konoha nyaris hancur, tapi seorang shinobi berhasil mengalahkan monster itu dan menyegelnya di tubuh seorang anak kecil. Dan tanggal sepuluh Oktober dijadikan hari libur Konoha untuk menghormati shinobi dan anak kecil itu."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Monster yang menyerang Konoha, apakah itu monster rubah?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin saja. Kau bisa baca sendiri di buku _Sejarah Konoha _kalau kau begitu ingin tahu. Ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Oh, lihat boneka beruang yang besar itu!" Sakura menunjuk etalase toko yang memajang boneka-boneka dengan berbagai ukuran. "Imut sekali yaa..."

Sakura butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk berhenti mengagumi sang boneka beruang dan beralih ke toko lain untuk melihat-lihat. Gadis itu menyeret Sasuke ke sana kemari. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan tujuan mereka sebelumnya datang ke tempat itu.

"Bukankah kita kemari mau mencari kado untuk Naruto?" Sasuke mengingatkannya dengan jengkel ketika Sakura sedang mencoba-coba kaca mata hitam yang sedang diskon.

"Oh, yeah, kau benar! Aargh... aku sampai lupa begini!" Sakura nyengir minta maaf pada cowok itu. Ia buru-buru meletakkan kaca mata hitam yang sedang dijajalnya di tempat pajangannya semula. "Kalau begitu ayo kita cari toko olahraga!"

Sekali lagi, Sakura menyambar cepat pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke toko olahraga yang letaknya hanya beberapa toko dari sana. Sasuke menghela napas. Dasar cewek! Kalau sedang melihat-lihat barang diskon suka lupa diri!

Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk memilih-milih dan berdebat mengenai barang yang kira-kira cocok untuk Naruto. Sakura berkeras ingin membeli sebuah tas olahraga berwarna hitam-oranye, karena tas olahraga Naruto yang lama sudah hampir putus talinya. Sementara Sasuke mengusulkan untuk memilih bola sepak baru saja, karena menurutnya bola sepak lama Naruto sudah tidak layak pakai.

"Kalau begitu beli saja kedua-duanya, habis perkara," kata Sasuke habis sabar setelah perdebatan yang alot dengan Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pipi digembungkan, pertanda sebal. "Tapi uangku tidak akan cukup kalau membeli dua-duanya, Sasuke! Dan bola sepak yang kau pilih itu mahal!"

"Ck!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, mengacuhkan protes gadis itu. "Pak, tolong bungkus bola dan tasnya."

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" seru Sakura memprotes seraya menarik kembali bola sepak yang baru saja diulurkan Sasuke pada sang penjaga toko sambil membeliak pada cowok itu. "Aku tid—"

"Aku yang akan bayar bolanya, kau yang bayar tasnya. Impas kan?" Sasuke menyelanya. Ia mengambil kembali bola dari tangan Sakura dan mengembalikannya pada si penjaga toko yang kini sudah memasang tampang bosan melihat perdebatan mereka dari tadi. "Pak, bungkus dua-duanya."

Sakura mengerjap. "Oh!" katanya, senyumnya terkembang. "Kalau begitu baiklah. Kukira kau tidak mau memberi sesuatu pada Naruto."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tukas Sasuke jengkel. Mengapa sih semua orang selalu heran kalau melihatnya melakukan sesuatu yang benar? Kemarin Itachi, sekarang Sakura.

"Tentu saja boleh. Naruto pasti senang," ujar Sakura cerah.

Dan setelah transaksi selesai, keduanya segera meninggalkan toko dan menuju toko _stasionary _yang menyediakan jasa bungkus kado.

"Kau mau menuliskan sesuatu, Sasuke?" ia menanyai Sasuke seraya menawarinya kartu ucapan yang baru dipilihnya.

"Tidak. Kau saja."

"Baiklah," Sakura mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kartu ucapan,

_Happy sweet seventeen, Naruto!_

_Kami harap kau menyukai hadiah kami_

_Wish U all the best_

_-Sakura & Sasuke-_

Lima belas menit kemudian keduanya sudah berada di atas bus lagi, kali ini bus yang menuju perbatasan Konoha. Wajah Sakura tampak puas ketika ia memeluk kotak yang lumayan besar berbalut kertas kado—hadiahnya dan Sasuke—di pangkuannya.

"Kalau kau begitu peduli pada Naruto," celetuk Sasuke setelah keduanya diam cukup lama, "kenapa kau tidak menerima saja ajakannya berkencan?"

Sakura menoleh cepat pada cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke?" gadis itu malah balik menanyainya.

"Hanya ingin tahu," sahut Sasuke. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab juga tidak apa-apa."

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawabnya, "Kurasa itu karena aku melihat Naruto bukan dengan cara seperti itu, kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Aku memedulikannya sebagai seorang teman, tidak lebih. Lagipula kalau aku menerima ajakan kencannya, itu sama saja dengan membohonginya dan aku tidak suka melakukan hal kejam seperti itu. Itu tidak adil untuk Naruto," ia menambahkan.

Kata-kata gadis itu membuat Sasuke tertegun. Mungkinkah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata terhadapnya sama seperti yang dipikirkan Sakura terhadap Naruto? Atau ada alasan lain—seperti orang ketiga?

"Kau menyukai orang lain, kan?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan kehidupan asmaraku, Sasuke?" tanyanya heran.

Sasuke buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku tid—"

Kata-kata Sasuke terputus oleh tawa renyah Sakura, "Tentu saja aku tidak berpikir kau mungkin menyukaiku, Sasuke," ujarnya menahan tawa, "Karena bagimu, seorang gadis hanya Hinata Hyuuga, kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan Sakura segera tahu kalau perkataannya memang benar.

"Kalau kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku, ceritakan saja," ujarnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tampak agak gelisah saat itu, dan Sakura mengerti, pastilah ada hal yang tiba-tiba mengganggunya. Dan ia memilih menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu alih-alih menanyainya macam-macam. Cowok biasanya merasa jengah kalau ditanyai seputar masalah sensitif seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Sasuke memulai, tampak tidak yakin pada awalnya, namun kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan cukup mantap. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam seminggu ini ia menunjukkan kepercayaannya terhadap gadis itu ketika ia mulai menceritakan perasaannya terhadap Hinata Hyuuga, betapa ia sudah menyukai gadis itu sejak masih jadi bocah ingusan. Kemarahannya ketika ia tahu Hinata menyukai Naruto. Ini benar-benar menimbulkan kegelisahan dalam dirinya. Di satu sisi, ia masih menginginkan gadis itu, tapi di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya dengan memaksakan perasaannya lagi.

Belum lagi tentang Naruto, bagaimana ia dulu sangat membenci cowok itu, tapi sekarang, sejak ia bergaul dan mengenal Naruto lebih dalam, penilaiannya mulai berubah. Dan ia juga mulai merasa... bahwa Naruto memang lebih pantas untuk Hinata dibandingkan dirinya. Dan ini terasa menyesakan bagi Sasuke.

"Wah, rumit juga ternyata kalau dipikir-pikir," komentar Sakura setelah Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya. Dahi gadis itu berkerut ketika ia berpikir. "Tapi menurutku sih, itu tergantung kau sendiri, Sasuke," ujarnya. "Kalau kau menyuruh Naruto menjauhi Hinata, Naruto barangkali akan mendengarkanmu, tapi itu malah akan melukai Hinata. Tapi kalau kau memilih diam, ada kemungkinan mereka akan bersama—karena sedikit banyak, aku juga merasa Naruto ada sedikit rasa pada gadis itu—dan itu tentunya akan melukaimu. Kau tahu kan, setiap pilihan punya konsekuensi sendiri-sendiri."

"Hn. Entahlah..."

Keheningan turun di antara keduanya selama beberapa saat sementara Sasuke kembali merenungi kata-kata Sakura. Namun sepukan lembut di lengan Sasuke membuatnya terlonjak, membuyarkan lamunannya seketika. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang tersenyum padanya, mata hijaunya memancarkan pengertian.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Untuk sementara ini, biarkan saja mengalir sebagaimana adanya. Nanti juga kau akan tahu jawabannya."

_Mengalir sebagaimana adanya. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar,_ pikir Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa bingung. "Sakura," celetuknya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau ada di posisiku sekarang ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tawanya pecah. "Kalau aku... mungkin aku akan sok jadi gentleman. Seperti di drama-drama televisi, aku akan melepaskan tanganku, membiarkan orang yang kusukai mencintai orang yang diinginkannya, membiarkannya menemukan pelabuhannya sendiri. Kalau perlu, aku akan membantunya mencapai itu."

_Melepaskan tanganku, lalu membiarkan Hinata mencintai Naruto. Kalau perlu, membantunya—akh! Mengapa begitu sulit? _Sasuke membatin. _Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang_. Berusaha melupakan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, sebentuk seringai tipis menghiasi wajah cowok itu. "Cih! Kata-katamu jadi sok bijak begitu."

"Biarin!" Sakura menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, lalu ia tertawa. "Haaah... Sasuke tetap saja Sasuke yang hobinya ngomong ketus."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Dan ketika ia menoleh pagi pada Sakura, wajahnya sudah kembali dingin. Tapi hatinya entah mengapa terasa lega dan menghangat melihat gadis di sebelahnya tertawa. Mungkin inilah rasanya berbagi dengan seorang sahabat? Bukan hanya di saat senang, tapi kau juga bisa membagi bebanmu bersama sahabatmu. Dan rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

—Sahabat? Kata itu terdengar asing bagi Sasuke. Tapi saat ia bersama Sakura atau Naruto, kata itu serasa nyata baginya. Nyata.. dan terasa benar.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini selain dengan keluarganya dan Ino Yamanaka, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Selama ini ia merasa hanya Ino sahabatnya yang sejati. Tapi dengan Sasuke menumpahkan keluh kesah padanya hari ini dan hari sebelumnya dan dengan Naruto yang selalu membelanya juga menghargai dukungannya, ia merasa berarti, dibutuhkan—dan dipercaya. Hei, bukankah kepercayaan adalah hal yang sangat vital dalam sebuah persahabatan? Apakah ia juga telah menemukan seorang sahabat baru dalam diri kedua cowok itu?—siapa yang tahu?

Dan sebuah kepercayaan pula yang sudah tumbuh di hati Sakura terhadap Sasuke ketika ia juga menceritakan hal sensitif itu padanya. Tentang Neji Hyuuga.

"Sudah kuduga kau menyukainya," kata Sasuke dengan seringai kecil.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyit.

"Kau itu mudah dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka, Sakura. Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui kalau kau naksir dia. Matamu, bahasa tubuhmu, dan tingkahmu yang konyol setiap kali kalian bertemu," kata Sasuke dengan seringai tipis.

"Aku tidak konyol!" sangkal Sakura langsung. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Muka merah yang bego, menyusup ke kolong meja seperti waktu di kantin tempo hari. Apa itu bukan konyol namanya?" dengus Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan tinju pelan di bahu oleh Sakura.

"Hah! Jahat!" gadis itu bersungut-sungut. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius. "Kalau kau mengenal keluarga Hyuuga dengan baik, kau pasti juga mengenal Neji kan? Menurutmu, apakah dia baik?"

"Hn. Lumayan," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Lumayan," Sakura cemberut lagi, jelas tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke karena menurutnya Neji lebih dari sekedar lumayan. Neji segalanya yang ia inginkan dari seorang cowok. "Sepertinya itu memang kata favoritmu ya, lumayan."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke lagi, membuat Sakura menggeram gemas.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi mulai memasuki kawasan perbatasan yang asri. Daun-daun keemasan yang gugur menyelimuti jalan beterbangan saat bus itu melintasi jalan yang di kanan kirinya ditumbuhi pepohonan tua yang meranggas, membentuk semacam terowongan keemasan di sepanjang jalan itu.

"Oh, aku suka sekali setiap kali lewat jalan ini!" kata Sakura sambil memandang kagum pemandangan yang didominasi warna cokelat keemasan—warna khas musim gugur—di luar jendela. "Pemandangannya bikin hati damai. Apalagi kalau musim semi. Lihat itu!" ia menunjuk ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Bus yang mereka tumpangi sedang melewati sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas di dekat danau berwarna biru kehijauan yang dilatarbelakangi hutan keemasan. Ada dermaga kecil dan perahu yang sepertinya sudah tak terpakai juga di sana. "Kalau musim semi lapangan itu dipenuhi bunga dandelion. Indah sekali..."

Dan saat berikutnya Sasuke membiarkan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu berceloteh tentang tempat-tempat indah lain di Konoha. Termasuk museum, distrik-distrik yang terkenal, dan air terjun yang katanya sangat bersejarah yang terletak di ujung Konoha. Sampai akhirnya bus berhenti dan keduanya turun di sebuah halte kecil yang sepi di dekat sebuah pohon yang kelihatannya sudah tua.

Sasuke menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Wangi segar khas musim gugur langsung menerpa indera penciumannya. Dan udaranya juga sangat sejuk.

"Sekarang tinggal jalan sedikit ke arah sana!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk belokan di seberang jalan. "Yuk!"

Gadis itu berlari kecil menyeberangi jalanan yang diselimuti dedaunan kering ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah _porsche _merah muncul di dari arah kota. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Sakura baru menyadari keberadaan mobil itu ketika Sasuke berteriak keras,

"SAKURA! AWAS!!"

Lalu terdengar suara berdecit mengerikan ketika mobil itu mengerem mendadak.

---

TBC...

---

_Ah~ gomen kalo aneh ya… Aku ngerasa kok banyak banget kurangnya di chap ini dan aku gak akan heran kalau ada yang memberi flame. Tolooong…-getok-getok kepala sendiri- ehm, sekarang balasan review. Disekalianin aja yah._

_Pertama, makasih banget yang udah membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya dan sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi! –peluk-peluk- kalian benar-benar penyemangatku! Maafkan buat kesalahan, keanehan, kegajean dan segudang typo yang tersebar di chapter kemarin, yah. Makasih banget koreksinya. Kalau ada waktu akan aku perbaiki deh._

_Kalo buat Akatsuki Café, jujur aja itu iseng banget. Aku pingin Akatsuki muncul di fic ini sebagai figur 'kakak' untuk keempat bocah Konoha itu. Oia, Akatsuki Café mungkin memang milik Akatsuki, tapi bukan berarti mereka jadi pelayan dan tukang masak lho. Mereka yang punya modal, otomatis mereka yang jadi bos. __Yang jadi pelayan mah orang lain. Selain itu mereka juga punya kerjaan sendiri-sendiri di tempat lain. Nanti akan ada saatnya mereka diceritain deh... ;p_

_Ingatlah ini fic OoC, teman-teman. Makasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai sejauh ini. Luv U all!_

_PS : Untuk Rie-chan, imoutoku yang ngikutin cerita ini di FFN tapi gak pernah bilang-bilang, kalau mau fanfic Akatsuki, BIKIN NDIRI!! Huehehehe.... XD –ditimpuks ade-_


	23. Chapter 22

_Chapter terancur. Aku bingung mau memunculkan Sai seperti apa dan bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam persahabatan SasuSakuNaru. Huhu... jadinya malah gaje seperti ini deh. Gomenasai, ne... chapter ini tadinya mau dipost hari minggu kemarin, tapi berhubung inet lagi gak konek, jadi tertunda deh. Itu berarti jadi ada kesempatan buat benerin chapter ini. Tapi tetep aja hasilnya gaje. Hiks..._

_Disclaimer (untuk chapter-chapter sebelum dan setelah chapter ini) : Masashi Kishimoto, yang pasti bukan iputz. Hehe..._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Suara musik klasik mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan beratap tinggi itu. Sesosok jangkung berambut hitam pekat berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, matanya terpejam sementara ia berkonsentrasi menangkap setiap nada yang mengalun di telinganya, mencoba mencari apa yang selama ini hilang dari jiwa seninya—sebuah inspirasi.

"_Inspirasi bisa didapat dari mana saja, Sai," _ia bisa mengingat ucapan sang kakak dengan baik. Kata demi kata. _"Kau bisa mendapatkannya dari musik. Salah satu sumber inspirasi yang kusukai. Dengarkan harmonisasi nadanya, biarkan merasuk dalam otakmu, ke jiwamu. Mereka akan menuntunmu..."_

Namun harmonisasi yang dimaksud sang kakak tidak kunjung merasuk ke dalam jiwanya. Segalanya tetap kosong baginya. Hampa.

Sai menggeram kesal. Kemudian dibukanya kelopak matanya, menampakkan bola mata kelam yang kosong. Tidak ada ekspresi, seolah mati.

Suara sang kakak kembali berdengung dalam kepalanya, tertawa. _"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Inspirasi tidak selalu berasal dari musik. Bisa juga dari hal lain. Misalnya saja—seseorang yang penting bagimu..."_

_Lalu dalam kepalanya kembali berkelebat kejadian di sore hari yang cerah saat itu. Sesosok berambut cokelat muda sedang tersenyum padanya. Tangannya memegang palet dan di depannya, sebuah lukisan dalam kanvas yang sudah setengah jadi._

"_Seseorang yang penting?" tanya sosok yang lebih muda, Sai, bingung._

"_Bisa siapa saja," lanjut sang kakak, "Keluarga, sahabat atau orang kau cintai..." ia kembali menggoreskan kuasnya lagi. Gerakannya halus dan penuh perasaan, menghasilkan goresan yang juga selembut perasaan yang melingkupinya saat itu—saat ia menggoreskan dengan sempurna wajah sang bidadari._

_Sai mengagguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati kakaknya, mengintip dari atas bahunya. "Cantik," komentarnya._

"_Hm.." gumam sang kakak sambil mengangguk. Tersenyum puas memandangi lukisannya. "Yang asli jauh lebih cantik."_

"_Jadi dia benar-benar ada?" Sai tersenyum. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kak?"_

_Sang kakak tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya tersenyum yang segera diasumsikan Sai sebagai 'ya'._

"_Jatuh cinta itu... rasanya seperti apa, sih?" tanyanya lagi. Ingin tahu._

"_Lebih baik—Jauh lebih menyenangkan dari membuat sebuah masterpiece," jawab kakaknya dengan senyum penuh arti. Ketika dilihatnya sang adik tidak begitu mengerti, ia menambahkan, "Kau akan tahu kalau sudah merasakannya sendiri."_

"_Jadi gadis ini..." ia mengerling ke arah lukisan kakaknya lagi, "yang menjadi inspirasimu selama ini?"_

"_Dia yang terbaik," sahut sang kakak lagi._

Tapi inspirasi terbaikmu tidak kutemukan, kak! batinnya marah ketika bayangan masa lalu itu mengabur, menampakkan masa sekarang, di mana tidak ada sosok sang kakak. Padahal aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana—bahkan aku sampai pindah ke sekolah tempat gadis itu bersekolah! Aku mencarinya di tempatmu dulu biasa menghabiskan waktu. Tapi ia tidak kutemukan di mana-mana!

—Inspirasimu itu.

Matanya yang terpacang memandang kanvas kosong di depannya menyipit. Kosong seperti jiwanya yang hampa. Kosong sejak sang kakak meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, seolah ia telah membawa jiwa sang adik bersamanya—meninggalkannya dalam kekosongan yang mengerikan.

Namun Sai memilih untuk memaksakan dirinya saat itu. Dengan cepat, digoreskannya ujung pensil ke kanvas kosong itu. Satu garis. Dua garis. Tiga garis. Empat, lima...tapi semakin banyak yang digoreskannya semakin ia menyadari bahwa garis-garis itu tidak membentuk apa-apa. Garis-garis yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia mulai frustasi lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa sekali lagi ia hanya menghasilkan sampah yang tak berarti.

"Aaargh!" Sai melempar pensil di tangannya ke arah kanvasnya. Merasa belum puas, ia menyambar kanvas itu dari penyangganya lalu melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke seberang ruangan, menabrak jatuh sebuah vas bunga keramik yang diletakkan di atas meja tinggi, menimbulkan bunyi 'prang' keras yang bergaung di ruangan beratap tinggi itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli—bahkan sekarang ia mulai menghancurkan yang lain dalam keputusasaannya. Lukisan-lukisannya yang setengah jadi. Ornamen-ornamen yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang luput dari luapan kemarahannya.

Kecuali itu.

Terengah-engah, Sai mendekati sebuah lukisan besar yang dipajang di ujung ruangan. _Masterpiece_ milik kakaknya. Lukisan yang menampakkan sesosok bidadari yang sedang tersenyum. Dengan gaun putihnya yang melambai, kulitnya yang seputih pualam, rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan berkibar dengan lembut membingkai wajahnya yang seolah memancarkan kecantikan sejati.

"Di mana kau sebenarnya, Bidadari?" engahnya seraya menatap dua warna _saphire_ yang membentuk mata indah sang Bidadari. "Kau di mana?"

Namun sang Bidadari tetap bungkam, hanya tersenyum.

"KAU SEBENARNYA ADA DI MANA, HAH?!!" Sai berteriak pada akhirnya. Berpaling dari lukisan gadis yang dicintai sang kakak seraya mencengkeram rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi. Kata-kata kutukan meluncur dari bibirnya.

BRAK!

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. "Ada apa, Tuan Muda?!" seru seorang wanita muda berambut ungu panjang yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah besarnya sambil menghambur masuk. Mata wanita itu terbelalak tatkala ia memandang ruangan itu porak poranda. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, lalu berpaling pada tuannya yang terengah-engah. "Tuan Muda, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Tapi Sai tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan maupun tatapan khawatir wanita itu. Masih dengan napas memburu, ia berbalik, berjalan cepat melewati pelayannya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tuan Muda!" sang pelayan terperanjat. Lalu bergegas menyusul tuannya.

"Suruh mereka membereskan studio," kata Sai datar padanya.

"T-tapi, Tuan—"

Sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sai sudah berbalik menghadapinya. Ekspresi keras sang tuan membuatnya berjengit. "KUBILANG SURUH MEREKA MEMBERESKAN STUDIO, SIALAN!" bentaknya membuat pelayannya terperanjat kaget.

Tepat saat itu, Sai merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Memaki pelan, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Rupanya hanya pesan pengingat jadwal terapi dengan dokter Kabuto Yakushi pukul sepuluh tigapuluh. Ia mematikan reminder-nya.

"Suruh supir menyiapkan mobilku, Yuugao," perintahnya pada wanita di depannya dengan nada lebih pelan.

"B-baik..." sahut sang pelayan terbata-bata. Tanpa berlama-lama, wanita itu bergegas menuju lantai bawah untuk menyuruh salah seorang supir menyiapkan mobil untuk Sai.

Sai mengangguk sekilas, lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya yang megah untuk mengambil jaket dan langsung keluar lagi. Mengabaikan gadis-gadis pelayan yang membungkuk memberi salam padanya, Sai memasukkan lengannya ke dalam lengan jaket jeans-nya. Langkah kakinya bergaung di penjuru aula bawah ketika ia menuruni tangga marmer menuju lantai dasar. Sebuah _porsche _merah sudah siap di depan pelataran rumah besar itu ketika Sai keluar. Seorang pria muda berseragam membungkuk padanya.

"Anda ingin diantar atau—"

"Aku pergi sendiri," sela Sai, lalu menyambar kunci mobil yang diulurkan sang supir. Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, ia langsung menuju mobilnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil mewah itu sudah melaju melintasi halaman depan yang luas, melewati pagar dan meninggalkan rumah megah itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ia membelokkan mobilnya mendadak ke arah rumah sakit Konoha, membuat suara berdecit mengerikan ketika bannya bergesekan dengan aspal. Terdengar suara klakson dan pengendara mobil lain yang memaki-maki, tapi Sai tidak memedulikan mereka. Bahkan ia tidak peduli seandainya mobilnya itu menabrak mobil lain. Masih dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia meluncur ke arah rumah sakit.

"Saya merasa marah sekali," kata Sai. Kedua tangannya saling remas dengan gelisah di atas pangkuannya dan pandangannya tak hentinya berpindah-pindah; dari jendela ke rak buku, lalu kembali ke jendela sebelum ia akhirnya menatap pria muda berambut keperakan dengan kacamata bulat yang duduk di depannya. "Semua ini membuat saya marah, Dokter. Saya tidak mengerti."

Saat itu ia sudah berada di ruang praktek dokter Yakushi Kabuto, dokter psikiatri yang juga dokter pribadi keluarganya. Sai duduk di kursi berlengan nyaman di ruangan yang sengaja diset supaya nyaman itu sementara sang dokter muda duduk di bangku yang lebih kecil di depannya. Buku catatan bersampul kulit dan sebuah pena siap di tangan.

Dokter Yakushi mengangguk, matanya menunjukkan pengertian seperti biasanya, lalu mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, Sai, apa tepatnya yang membuatmu marah?" ia bertanya tenang.

Sai tampak bingung sejenak, lalu kembali meremas-remas tangannya. "Saya tidak bisa memastikan, Dok. Tapi ini tentang kakak saya."

"Kau masih sedih dengan kematian kakakmu?"

"Dia membawa jiwa saya bersamanya, Dok," sahut Sai cepat. "Saya merasa kepala saya kosong. Saya tidak bisa melukis lagi dan..." ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan, "kakek berhenti bicara pada saya sejak itu. Saya pikir... saya pikir dengan menemukan gadis yang ada di lukisan kakak saya—gadis yang pernah saya ceritakan sebelumnya pada Anda—saya akan bisa melukis lagi. Tapi saya tidak bisa menemukannya. Saya rasa saya kehilangan _sense_ melukis saya, Dok."

"Aku mengerti," kata dokter Yakushi sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah Sai mengakhiri penuturannya. Ia diam sesaat seraya menaikkan posisi kacamata di atas hidungnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Sejauh ini, apa yang kau lakukan untuk mengatasi masalahmu?"

"Saya mencoba segalanya yang saya pikir akan membuat saya bisa melukis lagi, dan saya juga pindah sekolah," jawab Sai, wajahnya memerah ketika rasa kecewa dan marah itu merasuk lagi dalam hatinya. "Tapi aku tidak menemukannya, Dok!" katanya setengah berteriak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia mengatakan ini. "Dia tidak ada di mana-mana padahal saya tahu dia sekolah di sana!"

"Maksudmu, gadis yang ada di lukisan kakakmu?" tanya sang dokter dengan nada lembut.

"Ya, dia! Dan saya juga bergabung di salah satu klub untuk mengalihkan pikiran saya seperti yang Anda sarankan. Tapi rupanya itu juga tidak berhasil," jawab Sai resah. "Di sini," ia meletakkan tangan di dadanya, "tetap saja kosong."

"Hm..." Dokter Yakushi mengangguk, lalu menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. "Lalu selama ini siapa yang membantumu? Maksudku, kau punya seseorang yang mendengarkanmu atau... membantumu dalam hal ini?"

Ia teringat kakeknya yang bahkan tidak pernah bicara lagi padanya. Dan ini membuat hatinya terasa pedih lagi. "Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman sekolahmu?"

Sai memalingkan wajah, terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sai?" desak dokter Yakushi.

"Tidak," ujar Sai dengan nada pahit.

"Hmm..." dokter muda itu mengangguk. "Kau jelas membutuhkan _support system_ yang lebih, Sai," komentarnya pelan.

"Kenapa jiwa saya selalu terasa kosong, Dok?" tanya Sai kemudian dengan nada putus asa, tidak mendengarkan komentar terakhir dokternya.

Dokter Yakushi menatap pasiennya sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Kau terlalu tegang, Sai," ucap sang dokter, "alam bawah sadarmu barangkali belum menerima kehilangan orang yang penting bagimu—dalam hal ini kakakmu—mungkin itulah sebabnya. Pikiranmu masih terpusat pada kesedihan atas kematian kakakmu. Dan kau kesepian," ia menambahkan. "Sekarang cobalah untuk rileks dulu, sandarkan punggungmu—" Sai menurutinya, bersandar di punggung kursi, "—pejamkan matamu, tarik napas yang dalam... hembuskan perlahan-lahan lewat mulut... lakukan terus sampai kau merasa rileks..."

Sai menurutinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan lewat mulut. Perlahan, ia merasa tubuhnya mulai terasa lebih santai. Meskipun kemarahan dan kegelisahannya masih belum terangkat sepenuhnya, setidaknya sekarang ia bisa rileks.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya dokter Yakushi kemudian.

Sai membuka matanya, lalu mengangguk.

"Bagus," kata dokter Yakushi sambil tersenyum. Sai melihatnya menutup buku catatannya dan membungkuk ke arahnya, menatap matanya dalam-dalam seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap memberikan masukan atau nasihat pada pasien-pasiennya. "Dengarkan aku, Sai. Aku sudah lama menanganimu dan dari yang selama ini kuamati, kau memiliki masalah dengan pergaulanmu. Shin seringkali memberitahuku tentang tingkah lakumu di sekolahmu yang dulu, tentang kelemahanmu dalam menjalin komunikasi dengan orang-orang di sekelilingmu."

"Apakah itu salah, Dok?" Sai bertanya.

Dokter berambut keperakan itu menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Bukannya salah atau benar, Sai. Tapi ini adalah masalah untukmu. Selama ini kau hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan segelintir orang saja, dan kau juga terlalu bergantung pada kakakmu dan sekarang, setelah dia tidak ada, kau kehilangan peganganmu. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba membuka pergaulan dengan orang lain?"

Sai menunduk. "Saya tidak tahu caranya," gumamnya perlahan.

"Mengapa tidak mencoba untuk mempelajari caranya?" kata sang dokter sambil tersenyum. "Kau jelas membutuhkan seorang teman untuk masalahmu kali ini, Sai, atau beberapa. Setidaknya kalau dengan teman, kau bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu. Kadang pergaulan itu bisa menjadi obat yang ajaib lho. Orang yang sakit saja bisa cepat sembuh kalau ditengok teman-temannya. Dan kalau kau tidak tahu," ia menambahkan dengan nada jenaka, "banyak para seniman hebat yang mendapatkan inspirasinya dari hal indah yang mereka sebut persahabatan."

"Saya akan mencobanya kalau begitu," sahut Sai setelah beberapa lama menatap dokternya dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Dokter Yakushi tersenyum, "Sekarang aku akan meresepkan beberapa obat dan vitamin untuk mengatasi keteganganmu," katanya sambil beranjak menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengambil buku resep. "Untuk sementara aku ingin kau menuliskan semua yang kau rasakan—apa saja yang membuatmu tertekan di buku harian. Dan aku ingin kau membawa catatan itu di setiap sesi terapimu," dokter muda itu memberi instruksi sementara ia menuliskan resep obat untuk Sai.

"Baik," sahut Sai pelan sambil beranjak juga dari kursi berlengan dan berjalan mendekati meja kerja sang dokter. Ia menerima secarik kertas resep yang diulurkan dokternya dan menggumamkan terimakasih.

Dari balik mejanya, dokter Yakushi mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sai dan berkata lembut, "Ingat apa yang baru saja kukatakan padamu, Sai. Menurutku itulah terapi yang paling baik untukmu. Tapi kalau kau merasa belum bisa, kau bisa mencoba teknik napas dalam yang kuajarkan padamu setiap kau merasa tegang. Oke?"

Sai mengangguk pelan. "Baik, Dok."

"Dan untuk sekarang ini, kau perlu membuat dirimu santai dulu," lanjut dokter Yakushi seraya mengantar Sai menuju pintu ruang prakteknya yang luas. "Lupakan sejenak soal kakak, soal melukis, soal gadis misterius itu atau apapun, pikirkan saja tentang dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke suatu tempat yang indah, mungkin Valley End atau tempat lain yang kau sukai?"

Dan itulah yang kemudian dilakukan Sai, menuruti nasihat dokternya. Meskipun ia sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin bahwa itu akan membantunya, tapi ia merasa harus mencobanya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Dan setelah mengambil obat yang diresepkan dokter Yakushi di apotek, ia segera meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sai membawa mobilnya memasuki antrian kendaraan yang bergerak perlahan menuju arah perbatasan Konoha. Jalanan kota hari itu memang lebih ramai dari biasanya mengingat hari itu adalah hari libur Konoha. Di trotoar sepanjang jalan, ia bisa melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang membawa berkantung-kantung belanjaan—pasti ada obral besar-besaran di distrik pertokoan dekat sana karena Sai juga sempat melihat spanduk-spanduk beraneka warna dan ukuran yang bertuliskan 'BIG SALE'. Ia menghentikan mobilnya ketika sebarisan panjang anak-anak TK menyeberang ke arah Museum Konoha dengan didampingi oleh seorang polantas dan dua orang wanita yang sepertinya guru mereka. Anak-anak itu memakai hiasan kepala berbentuk kuping rubah dan hiasan semacam ekor berjumlah sembilan buah yang diikatkan di sekeliling pinggang mereka—kostum khas hari libur sepuluh Oktober.

Melihat mereka, Sai jadi teringat masa kecilnya. Setiap tanggal sepuluh Oktober, kakaknya selalu saja mendandaninya dengan kostum konyol itu. Sai kecil yang tidak suka, berlarian ke penjuru rumah besar mereka untuk menghindari serangan sang kakak yang berkeras memasangkan ekor di bokongnya. Tapi pada akhirnya kakaknya itu selalu berhasil menangkapnya dan Sai terpaksa terperangkap dalam kostum rubah oranye seharian sementara sang kakak, dengan tampang puas, mengambil fotonya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Kenangan yang indah, sebetulnya. Tapi Sai tidak merasa demikian karena saat berikutnya ia merasakan perasaan kosong mengerikan itu lagi dalam dadanya. Perasaan hampa yang selama ini meresahkannya, membuatnya marah.

_Sial!_

Suara klakson tak sabar yang datang dari belakang mobilnya membuyarkan lamuannya. Sai mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari mobil di depannya sudah jauh. Ia segera memasukkan perseneling dan _porsche _merah itupun melaju, menyusuri jalan meninggalkan pusat kota yang hiruk pikuk.

Sai menambah kecepatan mobilnya ketika sudah meninggalkan kota dan mulai memasuki kawasan yang lebih lengang. Di mana gedung-gedung pertokoan yang berderet sudah digantikan dengan perumahan yang agak jarang, lalu perlahan pemandangan berganti menjadi deretan pepohonan yang meranggas, memenuhi jalanan dengan daun-daunnya yang keemasan. Pemandangan khas musim gugur.

Salah satu objek favorit sang kakak untuk dilukis.

_Sial!_

_Lukis! Lukis! Lukis! Lupakan soal melukis, sialan!_

_Porsche _itu semakin melaju kencang seiring dengan emosi sang pemilik yang kian meletup, membuat dedaunan berwarna keemasan yang dilewatinya berhamburan di udara. Sai memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain tetap mencengkeram roda kemudi. Stress yang dialaminya memang kerap menimbulkan rasa pening di kepalanya.

Perasaan tidak enak di kepalanya itu sangat mengganggu konsetrasinya menyetir sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar ketika ada sesosok gadis sedang menyeberang di jalan di depan sana. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika ia sudah dekat. Sai terkesiap.

Ia mengumpat keras-keras seraya menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam lalu membanting setir ke arah kiri.

Suara decitan menyeramkan terdengar memenuhi jalanan yang kosong itu saat mobilnya berputar berbalik arah. Samar-samar Sai bisa mendengar suara laki-laki berteriak dan suara jeritan anak perempuan di antara suara decitan ban mobilnya yang bergesekan dengan aspal. Dan sosok gelap yang tiba-tiba menyambar tubuh gadis tadi ke arah tepi jalan.

Sai memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menanti benturan keras yang mungkin akan terjadi sementara kakinya masih menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam. Tapi nyatanya benturan itu tidak terjadi. Ia membuka matanya kembali ketika mobilnya melonjak berhenti. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras di dalam rongganya, napasnya terengah-engah dan tangannya yang mencengkeram roda kemudi gemetar hebat.

Nyaris saja, pikirnya sembari menghela napas lega.

Ia memandang berkeliling dan mendapati mobilnya sudah berbalik arah dengan sempurna. Ia juga bisa melihat bekas hitam seperti terbakar melingkar di jalan tempat ban mobilnya tadi menggesek aspal. Dan di seberang sana, orang yang nyaris ditabraknya. Si gadis jatuh dalam posisi menelungkup dengan sebelah tangan teman lelakinya setengah memeluknya, melindungi kepalanya dari benturan dengan aspal.

Sai bergegas keluar dari mobilnya, berlari-lari kecil menyeberangi jalan untuk menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Kedua sosok itu bergerak. Mula-mula yang laki-laki, yang rambut hitamnya mencuat di bagian belakang. Ia telah menarik dirinya bangun, melepaskan pegangannya pada temannya, lalu membantunya berdiri pada lengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanyanya pada si gadis yang merintih.

"Ouw... sepertinya lututku luka," jawab si gadis seraya merintih pelan. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda dibuntut kuda terjatuh ke bahunya ketika ia mencoba menarik tubuhnya berdiri dengan dibantu temannya.

"_Geez. _Yang penting bukan kepalamu," gerutu si laki-laki. "Bisa berdiri, kan?"

Sai merasakan hatinya mencelos. Matanya melebar. Sepertinya ia mengenali profil dua orang itu. Dan ketika keduanya mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke arahnya, ia tahu kalau perkiraannya benar. Mereka, Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha. Dua orang yang dikenalnya sebagai rekan satu sekolahnya. Sedang apa mereka di tempat seperti ini?

"Kau!" dengking si gadis sambil melempar pandang murka pada Sai ketika ia berhasil berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung, jarinya menuding. "Ternyata kau! Bisa menyetir tidak sih? Kau nyaris membunuh kami, tahu!"

Ekspresi kaget Sai seketika digantikan oleh senyum palsu yang biasa ditampakkannya ketika melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya itu. "Ah, halo, Jelek," sapanya pada Sakura sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang mengibas-ibaskan tanah dari lengan jaketnya, "dan si Homo."

Perhatian Sasuke langsung teralih saat itu juga, wajahnya merah padam dan ia tampak marah. "Siapa yang kau bilang homo?"

Sai tertawa datar. "Memangnya ada orang lain selain kau di sini yang pantas disebut homo? Dan kurasa itu tidak salah kan?" katanya enteng dengan senyum yang sama.

"Kau—" Sasuke mungkin sudah akan melompat menghajar Sai kalau Sakura tidak buru-buru memegangi lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Orang bermulut seperti sampah macam dia tidak usah dipedulikan!" kata Sakura seraya membelalakkan mata pada Sai. "Orang ini memang tidak tahu caranya bersikap pada orang lain. Bukannya minta maaf karena hampir menabrak orang malah bicara kotor!"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku meminta maaf padamu, jelek?" balas Sai. "Kalau begitu aku—"

"Masa bodoh!" Sakura menyelanya kasar. "Ayo, Sasuke, kita pergi dari sini!" gadis itu menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya dari sana setelah sebelumnya memungut bungkusan yang terlempar dari tangannya ketika mereka jatuh tadi.

"—minta maaf..." Namun baik Sakura maupun Sasuke terlalu marah untuk mendengarnya. Selama beberapa saat, Sai masih berdiri di sana, menatap punggung kedua orang itu menjauh. Sakura yang berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, menyeret lengan Sasuke yang tampak tidak puas.

"_Dengarkan aku, Sai. Aku sudah lama menanganimu dan dari yang selama ini kuamati, kau memiliki masalah dengan pergaulanmu. Shin seringkali memberitahuku tentang tingkah lakumu di sekolahmu yang dulu, tentang kelemahanmu dalam menjalin komunikasi dengan orang-orang di sekelilingmu." _Sai teringat lagi kata-kata dokternya.

Apakah ini yang dimaksudkannya? Sai membatin bingung. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sai menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

---

TBC...

---

_Aargh… buat fans-nya Sai, maaf sudah membuat Sai menjadi pasien dokter jiwa. Wekekek…Tapi bukan berarti dia sakit jiwa lho, hanya butuh terapi saja. Jujur aku bingung banget mau bikin masalah yang dialami Sai seperti apa. Masalah emosi? Depresi? Akhirnya aku milih masalah sosialisasi yang ada hubungannya dengan kesulitan berkomunikasi. Ditambah kehilangan orang yang penting dan nyambung ke stress karena gak bisa melukis lagi. hue… poor Sai! Kompleks banget masalah dia… _

_Aaargh! Apa-apaan itu sesi terapinya!! Grrrr!!!_

_Gomen kalau salah ya. Untuk yang punya pengetahuan lebih soal kesehatan psikiatri, aku mohon bantuan dan masukannya. Meski udah sambil nyontek ke buku-buku jiwa, tetap saja sulit menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa fiksi narasi. Hiks… bukan penulis pro sih…hanya penulis iseng. Dan gomen kalo chap ini lebih pendek. haha.._

**_Furukara_**_ : Thanks sudah mereview ya, Mayu. Tebakanmu bisa dilihat di chapter ini, kan?_

**_Kakkoii-chan_**_ : Haha... aku memang iseng sekali menghubungkan dunia modern dan ninja-ninjaan. Bisa dilihat lagi hint-nya di chapter-chapter mendatang. Makasih sudah membaca..._

**_Chika_**_ : --peluk-peluk balik—aku memang suka banget sama scene-scene friendship mereka. Jarang soalnya, kebanyakan romance. Hehe... Iya, itu soal Kyuubi. Terus baca lanjutannya ya, dear..._

**_Uzumaki Khai_**_ : Ketabrak kah? Hehe... udah ada di atas. Makasih udah mereview, Khai-san..._

**_PinkBlue Moonlight_**_ : Akatsukinya ditungguin aja yah... Kalau soal calon ceweknya Itachi... er... siapa? Haduh, jadi penasaran sama pendapat kamu, sama gak sama planing aku dan hint yang udah aku kasih? Tapi gomen tak sempat ber-PM. Hiks..._

**_Dilia-chan_**_ : Ah~ makasih... Haha... Sasuke kalau gak nyebelin gak asyik sih. Biarkan dia berubah, tapi nyebelinnya masih ada. XD._

**_Aika-chan_**_ : Haha... gak papa kok, salah nyapa juga. Btw, ini udah kedua kalinya ada yang salah nyapa pen-name-ku. Ini udah diupdate, kan? Makasih lho udah membaca..._

_Minna-sama, makasih sudah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini. Aku harap kalian semua gak bosan dengan fanfiction berpuluh chapter ini, karena masih banyak misteri yang belum terungkap dan hint-hint yang belum diperjelas. Dan pairingnya... Siapa nantinya sama siapa? Masih belum ada hint ke arah sana... eh, ada ketang. Yang mana? Rahasia dunks.. Haha.. *ketawa setan*_

_Sampe ketemu di chapter mendatang.._


	24. Chapter 23

_Chapter ini aku persembahkan untuk mengenang Shizune-chan. Aaargh! Shizu, kenapa dikau mateee??? Dirimu kan belum kawiiin... –digetok Genma- Huhuhu..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 23**

"Dia itu..." geram Sakura saat mereka tengah menyusuri jalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka, "selalu saja bicara seenaknya seperti itu. Pernah diajari sopan santun tidak sih?"

Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya diam saja, tampak terlalu berang untuk menanggapi perkataan gadis itu. Ia masih tersinggung dibilang homo. Dan baru kali ini ada yang berani bicara seperti itu padanya.

"Pantas saja dia tidak punya teman! Damn! Aku benci padanya!" gerutu Sakura lagi seraya meringis menahan sakit di lutut kirinya yang terluka. "Aduh..." gadis itu mencengkeram lengan jaket Sasuke lebih kencang ketika ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bungkusan kado untuk Naruto meluncur jatuh dari pegangannya.

"Lututmu berdarah," kata Sasuke. Ia menangkap lengan Sakura saat gadis itu terhuyung mau jatuh.

Sakura menunduk memandang lutut kirinya. Ia tadi tidak begitu memperhatikan—rupanya lukanya cukup parah juga. Cairan merah mengalir dari bawah rok putihnya yang kini bernoda tanah dan sedikit terkoyak. Tidak deras, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya bergidik. "Aaaw..." ia merintih lagi, ngeri melihat darahnya sendiri. Tak sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Ah, cengeng. Begitu saja nangis," cemooh Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Sakura langsung memukulnya dengan tas selempangnya sambil melotot galak. "Diam kau! Sakit, tahu!" serunya. Tapi gadis itu segera terhuyung-huyung lagi ketika Sasuke melepaskan tangannya untuk menghindari pukulan berikutnya.

"Makanya, sakit kok galak," kata Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek ketika gadis itu mencengkeram lengannya lagi untuk berpegangan.

Sakura mendongak, membelalak sebal padanya. "Oh, yeah. Terus saja mengejekku, _Meanie_!" Dengan kasar, ia melepaskan pegangannya dari Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh dengan kaki menghentak. Kesalahan besar, karena dengan begitu lukanya terasa sakit lagi. Ditambah, gadis itu tidak melihat kerikil licin di depannya. "Whoa!" Ia tergelincir dan terjengkang dengan sukses.

Setengah mati Sasuke menahan tawa. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil kado Naruto sebelum berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, menghela napas seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar ceroboh. Sebaiknya duduk dulu deh." Cowok itu memandang berkeliling, lalu matanya melihat ada bangku taman di dekat sana. "Di sana. Masih bisa jalan, kan?" tanyanya seraya menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu bangun.

Cemberut karena kesal sekaligus malu, Sakura menyambar tangan Sasuke, lalu menarik dirinya bangun. Ia terhuyung sedikit, tapi Sasuke dengan cepat memeganginya. "Lepaskan. Aku bisa sendiri," gerutu Sakura sambil berpaling. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia berjalan menuju bangku yang tadi ditunjuk Sasuke dan duduk di sana. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sementara ia melihat luka di lututnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, lalu menyusulnya. "Lukamu sepertinya parah," komentarnya kemudian.

"Tidak usah dibilang aku juga sudah tahu," gumam Sakura. "Sakit banget..."

Sasuke berdecak tak sabar. "Kau sih, menyeberang jalan tidak lihat-lihat kanan kiri dulu!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memberi cowok itu tatapan jengkel. "Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" ujarnya menukas.

"Jelas salahmu," Sasuke balas memandang gadis itu dengan sama galaknya, "Masih mau menyangkal?!"

"Haaah! Apa-apaan kau ini! Ini semua salah si Sai, tahu!" Sakura membuang muka dengan sebal.

"Dia juga salah!" sahut Sasuke. Ia lalu menghela napas, memandang kaki kiri Sakura yang berdarah-darah. "Sekarang apa?"

"Tentu saja kita harus segera ke tempat Naruto!" kata Sakura, masih tidak memandang Sasuke. "Aku bisa mengobati lukaku di sana."

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Sasuke seraya memandang berkeliling, mengira-ngira di mana gerangan tempat yang dimaksudkan Sakura. Kawasan itu sangat nyaman sebetulnya, dengan pepohonan besar yang tumbuh di kanan kiri jalan dan rumput yang terawat rapi. Tapi begitu sepi. Sejauh ini Sasuke baru melihat seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang menyapu jalan dari dedaunan yang gugur. Ah, mungkin mereka semua sedang menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di kota atau bagaimana, pikirnya.

"Kira-kira lima menit lagi kalau berjalan kaki dari sini," sahut Sakura, masih dengan nada sebal yang sama seraya mencoba membersihkan noda tanah di sweternya.

"Kita jalan ke sana dengan kakimu yang seperti ini?" Sasuke menggeram pelan. "Lihat kakimu, Sakura! Kau kelihatannya seperti orang keguguran tahu!"

"Enak saja menyebutku seperti orang keguguran!" Sakura akhirnya berpaling menatap Sasuke. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ucapan Sasuke mungkin benar. Lukanya mengalirkan _cukup_ banyak darah. "Oh, baiklah, kau benar," katanya akhirnya. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja bersihkan kakimu dulu!" Sasuke lantas mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari dalam saku celananya lalu berlutut di depan gadis itu dan menyambar pergelangan kakinya, lalu menariknya.

"Kau mau apa, _pervert?!_" Sakura mendengking kaget. Gadis itu menarik kembali kakinya dari pegangan Sasuke dan langsung disesalinya karena tiba-tiba lukanya berdenyut menyakitkan lagi. Ia mengernyit kesakitan. Wajahnya merah padam ketika ia memelototi Sasuke dengan galak.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku tadi eh, Sakura Haruno? Kakimu perlu dibersihkan," jawab Sasuke seraya mendongak membalas tatapan galak gadis di depannya. "Aku tidak mau berjalan dengan orang yang kakinya berdarah-darah. Dan dengan pakaianmu yang kotor begitu, bisa-bisa mereka berpikir aku habis memperkosamu."

"Eeww!" Sakura berseru jijik. "Menyingkir dari sana. Aku bisa sendiri!" ia menyambar sapu tangan dari tangan Sasuke dan mulai menyeka darah yang mengalir di sepanjang betis kirinya.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu berdiri dan duduk lagi di sebelah gadis itu, menunggunya membersihkan kaki. Ia mengernyit sedikit ketika merasakan lengannya yang tadi dipakainya menahan tubuh Sakura terasa panas dan perih, namun ia mencoba menghiraukannya. "Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku ke mana sih? Bukannya rumah Naruto di Fox Street dan bukannya di sini?" ia bertanya kemudian.

"Kau akan lihat nanti, Sasuke," jawab Sakura sok misterius. Beberapa saat kemudian kakinya sudah bersih lagi dan ia tengah melipat sapu tangan Sasuke, memakainya sebagai bebatan untuk menahan perdarahan di lukanya. "Nah, sudah selesai. Er... aku pinjam sapu tanganmu dulu ya, Sasuke?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil berdiri. "Kau bisa berdiri tidak?"

"Tentu saja bisa," kata Sakura seraya beranjak dari bangku taman, "Ini kan hanya luka kec—Aduh!" ia terhuyung lagi. Dengan cepat, disambarnya lengan Sasuke untuk berpegangan supaya tidak terguling ke tanah.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Sok sih, makanya..."

Sakura membelalakkan mata padanya. "Diam kau!" Ia melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Sasuke, berdiri dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya yang sehat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu mengambil kado Naruto yang diletakkannya di bangku, menyerahkannya pada Sakura sebelum kemudian berlutut sekali lagi di depan Sakura—kali ini dengan punggung menghadap gadis itu.

Sakura melongo memandangnya. "Apa?"

"Naik ke punggungku. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Kau mau menggendongku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan dari mulut Sasuke.

Cowok itu menggeram tak sabar. "Tidak, aku akan melemparmu—ya iyalah, aku akan menggendongmu, bego!"

"He? Mau nolong kok malah ngatain bego?!" Sakura memprotes.

"Makanya jangan bawel. Dasar! Cepat naik atau aku akan pulang saja sekarang!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura langsung manyun lagi. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari, barangkali Sasuke masih kesal dikatai homo oleh Sai, makanya ia jadi marah-marah begitu. Barangkali itulah sebabnya suasana hati mereka mendadak menjadi sangat jelek. Terimakasih banyak, Sai.

"Iya iya, aku naik." Gadis itu naik ke punggung Sasuke dengan satu lengan melingkar di sekeliling leher cowok itu untuk berpegangan sementara tangan yang lain mencengkeram kado Naruto supaya tidak jatuh.

"Lewat mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia berdiri dengan mudahnya—membuat Sakura terheran-heran sendiri. Apa bobot tubuhnya terlalu ringan atau Sasuke yang kuat menggendongnya?

"Er... ke sana. Lurus saja, nanti kuberitahu kalau sudah sampai," jawab Sakura seraya menunjuk ke sepanjang jalan itu.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka—tepatnya Sasuke saja—berjalan dalam diam. Situasi seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat Sakura gugup juga. Terlebih karena rambut Sasuke yang terasa lembut menggelitik pipinya dan aroma sampo plus parfum khas cowok yang segar berpadu harmonis menguar dari tubuh cowok itu, merasuk ke indera penciumannya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, bau bersih yang enak untuk dihirup ini mengingatkannya pada aroma yang biasa diciumnya saat berpapasan dengan Neji.

Ah, kalau saja yang menggendongnya saat ini adalah Neji, pastilah ia sudah terbang ke langit ketujuh. Tapi ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, cowok yang selama beberapa minggu belakangan sudah menjadi temannya yang _lumayan _dekat. Gadis itu ingat betul seperti apa saat ia pertama kali bergaul dengan Sasuke, cowok sok yang egois dan menyebalkan—meskipun sekarang masih menyebalkan, tapi tidak separah dulu—Rasanya saat itu tidak mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang dilakukannya belakangan ini; membantu Naruto berlatih, mendengarkan curahan hatinya dan yang barusan—meloloskannya dari maut...

"Sasuke?" Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih ya sudah menolongku. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah celaka tadi," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Sakura.

"Kau bisa sangat baik kalau kau mau, Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan tawa kecil, "Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat kejutan-kejutan apa lagi yang akan kau perlihatkan pada kami nanti."

"Hn."

Sakura tertawa. "Haah... dasar kau ini. Kalau tidak sedang panas, pasti dingin banget..."

"Hn."

Sakura memutar matanya.

Sunyi lagi sebelum akhirnya memasuki jalan lain menuju sebuah perumahan kecil yang asri yang ditunjuk Sakura. Mereka berjalan kira-kira sejauh seratus meter lagi sebelum akhirnya melihat gerbang kayu yang dicat putih dilatarbelakangi sebuah bangunan yang lumayan luas yang juga bercat putih. Sebuah _wagon_ tua berwarna cokelat terparkir di halaman parkirnya yang mungil. Juga sebuah _volvo _hitam.

Sasuke mendongak, memandang papan nama di atas gerbang.

_**Panti Asuhan Kasih Bunda Konoha**_

"Ini tempat Naruto sering menghabiskan waktunya," Sakura memberitahu Sasuke.

"Panti asuhan?" Sasuke bertanya bingung.

"Bukankah aku pernah bercerita padamu bahwa Naruto yatim piatu? Di tempat inilah dia dulu diasuh sebelum diadopsi orangtuanya yang sekarang," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mata hijaunya bersinar lembut menatap papan nama di depan mereka.

"Oh," Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, lalu membawa Sakura memasuki gerbang menuju pintu utama. Sakura menepuk bahunya agak keras ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang, Sasuke," katanya.

Sasuke menekuk lututnya sedikit sementara Sakura melepaskan pegangannya dan melompat turun dengan sedikit terhuyung. Gadis itu berjalan tertatih mendekati pintu, lalu menekan belnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menunggu, karena pada bunyi bel kedua pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria berwajah ramah di baliknya.

"Ah, Sakura! Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan!" sapa Iruka Umino hangat seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Selamat siang, Pak Umino," balas Sakura, tersenyum sopan pada gurunya saat di sekolah dasar itu.

Iruka membalas senyumnya sebelum matanya beralih ke Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut penuh tanya.

"Ini Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke, "Teman Naruto di sekolah juga," ia menjelaskan.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja," sahut Iruka seraya mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut oleh Sasuke. "Naruto sering sekali membicarakanmu, Nak. Aku Iruka Umino, ayah Naruto," ujarnya ramah.

"Salam kenal, Pak Umino," kata Sasuke sopan.

"Ya ya... Mari masuk. Naruto pasti senang sekali melihat kalian datang," pria itu minggir untuk memberi jalan bagi kedua remaja itu. "Kakimu kenapa, Sakura?" ia menanyai Sakura ketika gadis itu tertatih-tatih masuk.

"Ah, tadi aku jatuh," jawab Sakura, "terpeleset. Hanya luka kecil," ia buru-buru menambahkan sambil nyengir tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah Iruka.

Iruka tampak tidak begitu yakin ketika melihat noda tanah di rok putih Sakura dan bebatan sapu tangan bernoda merah di bawahnya. Tapi ia tidak mendesak gadis itu. Ia hanya berkata lembut, "Luka kecil bisa jadi masalah kalau tidak dibersihkan, Nak. Ayo masuk. Kita bisa membersihkannya di dalam."

Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian mengikuti Iruka menyusuri koridor panjang itu menuju ke aula utama. Sakura yang kakinya masih sakit berjalan sedikit tertatih dengan berpengangan pada lengan Sasuke.

Aula utama merupakan ruangan yang cukup luas yang berada tengah-tengah bangunan panti asuhan satu-satunya di Konoha itu. Ruangan itu bernuansa sangat anak-anak, dengan dinding berlukiskan pemandangan warna-warni dan bangku-bangku mungil beraneka warna yang jumlahnya hampir limapuluh buah. Sebuah papan tulis besar tertempel di salah satu dindingnya, bertumpuk-tumpuk kardus berisi mainan sumbangan diletakan di salah satu sudutnya, rak-rak buku di sudut yang lain di sebelah sebuah televisi tua dan sebuah meja panjang dengan sebuah wadah besar berisi minuman dan beraneka ragam makanan—termasuk sebuah kue tart cokelat yang di atasnya tersemat dua buah lilin yang membentuk angka tujuhbelas.

Tiga orang dewasa lagi yang sedang berada di sana bersama beberapa orang gadis kecil, sibuk mendekorasi ruangan dengan hiasan sederhana dan balon-balon. Sakura bisa mengenali pria jangkung yang sedang memasang pita di sudut ruangan sebagai guru Kimia-nya di sekolah, Pak Genma Shiranui. Pria itu menoleh ketika mereka tiba dan berseru senang. "Ah, ada tamu rupanya!"

"Wah, sepertinya bakal ramai," timpal seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang sedang menata makanan di meja sambil tersenyum hangat. Wanita itu menaruh piring terakhir yang sedang ditatanya di meja lalu mendekati mereka.

"Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Shizune Shiranui," kata Iruka memperkenalkan wanita berwajah ramah itu. "Dia yang mengurus panti asuhan ini bersama suaminya. Kalian tentunya sudah kenal Genma Shiranui, bukan?"

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk. Genma melambai singkat dari seberang ruangan sebelum salah seorang gadis kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ayah Genma, Ayah Genma, balon yang di sana jatuh!"

"Salam kenal Ibu Shiranui, saya Sakura Haruno," Sakura memperkenalkan diri sopan sambil membungkuk sedikit, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke, "Dan ini Sasuke Uchiha."—Sasuke juga mengangguk sopan.

Shizune tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Panggil Shizune saja."

"Dan yang di sana itu," Iruka menunjuk seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang tampangnya pucat seperti orang sedang sakit, "Namanya Hayate Gekko. Dia pengawal cucu Gubernur Sarutobi, Konohamaru, yang memang sering main kemari. Dia juga relawan di sini."

Pria itu mengangguk singkat pada mereka sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya membantu Genma memasang kertas hias bernuansa oranye dan merah—sesuai dengan tema liburan.

"Anak-anak," panggil Iruka seraya menepukkan tangannya. Anak-anak di sana, yang sebagian besar adalah anak perempuan yang kira-kira berusia sekitar empat sampai duabelas tahun, langsung bergegas mendekat mendengarkan panggilan Iruka. "Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu. Perkenalkan, kakak-kakak ini adalah temannya kakak Naruto di sekolah. Yang perempuan ini namanya Kak Sakura Haruno," Iruka menunjuk Sakura yang tersenyum gugup.

"Salam kenal, Kakak Sakura!!" sapa anak-anak itu kompak.

"Er... salam kenal..." balas Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak-anak itu.

"Nah, kalau yang laki-laki ini, namanya Kak Sasuke Uchiha," kata Iruka lagi seraya menunjuk Sasuke yang mengangguk singkat.

"Salam kenal, Kakak Sasuke!!" seru mereka lagi lebih riuh.

"Naruto ada di lapangan belakang kalau kau ingin menemuinya," beritahu Shizune seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu ganda menuju bagian belakang panti sementara Iruka sudah pergi untuk membantu Genma mendekorasi ruangan.

"Tapi sebelumnya, boleh kami meminjam kotak P3K?" tanya Sasuke, "Kaki Sakura terluka."

"Oh! Ya, ampun... Kenapa bisa luka begitu?" Shizune juga telah melihat robek di bagian bawah rok Sakura dan bebatan saputangan Sasuke.

Sakura nyengir tidak enak. "Yah, tadi saya kepeleset dan—"

Sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shizune dengan sigap memapahnya ke salah satu bangku. Sasuke mengikuti mereka. "Biar kuobati, ya... Jangan dibiarkan, nanti bisa infeksi. Kaede, sayang, tolong ambilkan kotak P3K di lemari obat, Nak," perintahnya pada salah satu anak.

"Baik, Bunda Shizu!" jawab gadis kecil berambut gelap manis. Ia melesat meninggalkan aula untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian.

Saat berikutnya tampaknya Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak itu. Sebagian besar mereka yang lebih muda berkumpul mengerubungi bangku tempat Shizune mengobati luka Sakura sementara sebagian yang lain mengamati Sasuke dengan ekspresi polos penuh minat. Sebagian yang lebih tua lebih memilih membantu kedua 'ayah' mereka dan Paman Hayate mendekor ruangan.

"Kakak Sakura," panggil salah satu anak berkepang pirang dengan bando telinga rubah.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura setengah mengernyit karena rasa perih di lukanya yang sedang dibersihkan.

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk bungkus kado yang diletakkan di dekat kaki Sakura. "Itu hadiah untuk kakak Naruto, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum padanya, "Iya, anak manis. Itu untuk kakak Naruto."

"Kalau situ aku simpan di sana saja ya, Kak. Biar ngumpul sama kado yang lain!" si gadis kecil menunjuk ke arah meja kecil di sudut. Sakura bisa melihat tumpukan kecil kado beraneka bentuk dan ukuran di sana.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura.

Si gadis kecil langsung berseri-seri. Bersama salah satu temannya, ia menggotong kado yang memang berukuran agak besar dan menyimpannya di meja itu, di tumpukan paling atas. Tapi rupanya mereka agak terlalu antusias meletakkan sehingga tumpukan itu terguling jatuh.

"Usako, sayang. Hati-hati, Nak," tegur Shizune pada si gadis kecil pirang. Beberapa anak tertawa melihat teman mereka, tapi saat berikutnya mereka sudah bergegas membantunya.

"Kakak Sasuke," kali ini giliran seorang gadis kecil berambut merah dikucir dua menarik-narik ujung jaket Sasuke, menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke yang bingung harus bersikap bagaimana di depan anak kecil, melirik pada Sakura meminta petunjuk. Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum padanya seolah mengatakan, 'lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar.' Menghela napas, akhirnya ia menunduk seraya memaksakan senyum termanis yang bisa diusahakannya. "Ya?"

"Kakak cakep sekali," cetus si gadis kecil polos seraya nyengir, memamerkan dua gigi depannya yang tanggal. "Kaya gambar pangeran yang ada di buku cerita yang biasa dibacakan Bunda Shizune sebelum tidur."

Sakura yang mendengarnya, cepat-cepat mengatupkan tangan di depan mulut untuk menyembunyikan kikiknya. Shizune juga tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namanya juga anak-anak. Ceplas ceplos.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana, hanya nyengir setengah hati. "Er... trims," ucapnya canggung.

"Sasuke, kau ke balakang saja menemui Naruto," kata Sakura padanya.

Shizune yang sedang melipat kasa untuk menutup luka Sakura mendongak padanya sambil tersenyum, "Naruto pasti senang kalau tahu temannya datang," ujarnya, "Hotaru, sayang, kau antarkan kakak Sasuke ke lapangan ya..."

Gadis kecil berambut hitam legam sebahu menyahut cepat, "Iya, Bunda! Yuk, Kak!" Dan dengan sikap riang gembira, Hotaru mengambil tangan Sasuke dan menariknya menuju pintu. Beberapa anak mengikuti mereka sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Anak-anak itu," kata Shizune lembut, "senang sekali kalau ada orang-orang baru yang datang kemari. Seperti kemarin-kemarin saat kakak beradik Hyuuga datang kemari, mereka gembira sekali."

"Hyuuga?" perhatian Sakura teralih sepenuhnya pada topik ini. Jadi Neji juga pernah kemari? Wow, bertambahlah alasan Sakura begitu menyukai cowok itu. Ternyata Neji selain baik juga berjiwa sosial.

"Hmm..." Shizune mengangguk. Tangannya dengan cekatan menggunting perban. "Neji Hyuuga dan kedua adik perempuannya. Hanya saja yang paling sering main kemari itu adiknya, Hinata."

"Ooh..." Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Apa kata Sasuke kalau ia tahu Hinata sering kemari, ya? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Nah, sudah selesai!"

Sementara itu, Sasuke bersama Hotaru dan beberapa anak yang membuntuti mereka tiba di halaman belakang. Ada semacam lapangan berumput kecil yang dikelilingi pagar kawat yang agak tinggi yang membatasi halaman belakang gedung itu dengan hutan di belakangnya—pagar itu dimaksudkan supaya anak-anak tidak masuk ke dalam hutan dan tersesat atau mencegah masuknya hewan-hewan liar dari hutan—dan di sanalah mereka, Naruto bersama dengan beberapa anak laki-laki penghuni panti asuhan dan seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya bukan anak panti dilihat dari pakaiannya yang lebih bagus dari yang lain, sedang bermain sepak bola dengan bola plastik sambil tertawa-tawa gembira.

Hotaru melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berseru ke arah lapangan, "Kakak Naruto!!"

Naruto yang tampak menjulang di antara bocah-bocah mungil itu menoleh. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, meski begitu wajahnya tampak cerah ceria. Ketara sekali kalau suasana hatinya sedang sangat gembira. "Ya, Hotaru, sayang?"

"Ada teman Kakak nih!" seru Hotaru lagi seraya menunjuk Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti. Salah seorang anak berambut gelap yang mengenakan syal panjang yang-sepertinya-bukan-anak-panti mengambil kesempatan untuk merebut bola dari Naruto dan menggiringnya ke gawang kecil di ujung lapangan diiringi sorak sorai anak-anak perempuan kecil yang menonton. Tapi Naruto tidak memperhatikannya karena saat itu ia tengah sibuk memicingkan matanya, mencoba mengenali profil sosok berjaket hitam itu dari jauh.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan sekedarnya dan Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Oi, Sasuke!!" seru Naruto cerah seraya membalas melambaikan tangannya. Ia menepuk kepala salah satu anak yang berlari melewatinya, lalu bergegas menghampiri Sasuke. "Wow! Ini kejutan!"

"Well," kata Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahu dengan lagak cuek, "Sakura yang mengajakku kemari."

Cengiran Naruto bertambah lebar. "Benarkah?" tanyanya senang, "Kalau begitu Sakura juga ada di sini?"

"Yeah. Dia ada di dalam," Sasuke menunjuk ke pintu di belakangnya dengan ibu jari, "sedang mengobati lukanya."

"Dia luka?" Naruto tampak terkejut.

"Tadi terjatuh. Tidak membahayakan hidup. Cewek ceroboh, kau tahu kan?" sahut Sasuke datar. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan, ke arah anak-anak yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kakak Naruto mereka bergabung kembali dalam permainan sepak bola bersama mereka. "Sepertinya mereka menunggumu," katanya seraya mengedikkan kepala ke arah anak-anak itu.

Naruto menoleh dan melambai ketika mereka memanggilnya untuk segera bergabung sebelum kembali memandang Sasuke. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami?" usulnya.

"Oh, aku tidak," tolak Sasuke seraya menggeleng. Tapi Naruto rupanya tetap berkeras supaya Sasuke ikut dengannya.

"Ayolah. Mereka pasti senang bermain dengan pemain hebat sepertimu!" serunya membujuk.

Sasuke mengerjap. Baru kali ini Naruto memujinya dan ini membuatnya agak terkejut juga. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia menyadari perasaan hangat yang tidak biasa di dasar hatinya. Ia senang Naruto memujinya.

"Baiklah..." sahut Sasuke akhirnya. "Ayo!"

Kemudian keduanya berlari-lari kecil melintasi halaman berumput untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak panti bermain bola. Pertandingan kecil itu berlangsung heboh mengingat mereka bermain bersama bocah-bocah kecil, bahkan beberapa anak perempuan yang tadi mengikuti Sasuke ikut ambil bagian. Mereka tertawa sementara berbondong-bondong berebut bola plastik yang semakin lama dipakai semakin tidak karuan bentuknya—tapi mereka tidak peduli.

—Dan Sasuke juga tidak peduli. Entah bagaimana, ia yang biasanya sulit menerima orang baru, bisa begitu mudahnya bermain dengan anak-anak yang asing ini. Perasaan nyaman karena dianggap sebagai kakak oleh mereka, semuanya... terasa begitu membuatnya gembira. Dan kekesalannya tadi sudah sepenuhnya menguap.

"Hei kalian!" seruan anak perempuan membuat mereka semua menoleh. Gadis berambut merah muda tengah berjalan mendekati mereka dengan senyuman cerah. Sakura. "Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang tanpaku, eh?"

"Sakura!" seru Naruto agak terengah. Cowok pirang itu berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. "Oh, aku benar-benar senang kau datang! Kata Sasuke kau luka?"

"Oh, ini," Sakura menunjuk lututnya yang sudah dibalut rapi, menggerak-gerakkannya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa lagi kok!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" ujar Naruto senang.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi Ino telepon. Katanya dia titip salam padamu. Dia bilang selamat ulang tahun!" gadis itu memberitahunya sambil tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!" ucapnya lagi seraya mengulurkan tangan memeluk Naruto hangat.

Naruto dengan cepat mengatasi keterkejutannya karena pelukan Sakura yang tiba-tiba lalu membalas memeluk gadis itu sama hangatnya. "Trims, Sakura."

Sakura lalu mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Cowok itu balas memandangnya. Ia baru akan membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi anak-anak yang mengelilinginya keburu menariknya lagi untuk bermain bersama mereka.

"Kakak Sasuke jangan ngelamun dong! Ayo main lagi!"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ketidakberdayaan Sasuke menolak desakan anak-anak itu. "Dia memang cepat sekali populer ya. Bahkan anak kecil pun terpesona olehnya."

"Yeah," Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga agak terkejut melihat dia cepat akrab dengan adik-adik."

"Sasuke sudah banyak berubah," desah Sakura seraya menatap cowok itu dengan senyum manis, "Meskipun sifat menyebalkannya masih ada."

Naruto tertawa. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut main bersama kami?" dan saat berikutnya, Naruto sudah menarik Sakura bergabung bersama yang lain. Tapi sebelum ia mencapai mereka, mata birunya mendadak menangkap sesuatu di dekat pagar. Ia berhenti untuk melihat lebih jelas. Aneh, rasanya ia tadi melihat seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" suara Sakura membuatnya tersadar lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Naruto cepat-cepat seraya tersenyum pada gadis itu. Rupanya ia sudah memutuskan kalau bayangan itu mungkin hanya khayalannya saja—hah! Siapa suruh menonton film _thriller _malam sebelumnya?

Dan selama beberapa saat berikutnya, Naruto dan Sakura sudah bergabung dengan Sasuke dan ketiga remaja itu menghabiskan waktu bermain bola bersama anak-anak panti asuhan dengan riang. Tertawa bersama-sama seolah tidak pernah ada konflik panas yang terjadi antara ketiganya.

---

TBC…

---

_Gimana? Ini chapter hiburan saja. lagi kepingin bikin fluff SasuSaku, tapi bukan romance. Ingatlah, Sasuke masih suka sama Hinata dan Sakura masih menaruh hati pada Neji. Haha.. Ada beberapa OC di sini. Usako dan Hotaru aku pinjam dari SM-nya Naoko Takeuchi. __Aku suka banget sama karakter Hotaru. Agak mirip Sasuke di manganya._

_**PinkBlue Moonlight**__ : Kakaknya Sai tuh yang di anime itu tuh. Tapi berhubung karena aku gak tahu namanya, jadi Kakeru aja deh. Cewek yang dilukis kakaknya Sai siapa yah? Tar dijelasin lagi kok. Tunggu aja yah!_

_**Dilia-chan**__ : Makasih banget ya, Non, koreksinya. __Udah langsung aku benerin kok. –peluk-peluk- Kamu teliti sekali!_

_**Catt-chan**__ : Makasih... soal lukisan itu, idem sama yang di atas yah. Btw, mudah-mudahan kamu suka SasuSaku di sini._

_**Kakkoii-chan**__ : Iyah, Sai emang lebih nyebelin dari Sasuke! –timpuks Sai- -ditimpuk fans-nya Sai-_

_**Ceu Arya**__ : haha... Review-mu udah aku kasih lihat ke si otouto dan dia langsung ngakak gitu, ceu. Semalem dia nginep gitu di kosan. Lumayan, ada yang bantuin cuci piring. –ditakol otouto- Iya tuh, si Sai parah banget. Nantikan keparahannya yang lain._

_**Uzumaki Khai**__ : Really? Ow, thanks yah... –peluk-peluk-_

_**Hiryuka nishimori **__: Wah, makasih udah mereview… dan selamat datang di kegilaan fic sayah!_

_**Chika**__ : Kan ini fic OoC, tentunya Sai gak lepas juga sama ke-OoC-an. Di depan Ino juga dia emotionless kok kalo di canon mah._

_**Furukara**__ : Aduh, jangan panggil senpai dong. __Ngerasa belum pantas disebut gitu. __Aku kan newbie sepanjang masa. __Hehe.. SasuSaku mau ke mana, udah ketahuan kan di chap ini?_

_**Uchietam**__ : Makasih udah mereview ya... -bowed-_

_**Lady**__**Bellatrix**__ : Kyaa!! Ada teh Bellatrix! Aargh! Aku ngefans SEMUA Kakashi fic-mu lho, apalagi yang "Finally We See His Face". Termasuk fic Naruto pertama yang aku baca. Er.. kalo Sakura yang pingin jadi aktris, karena aku maunya begitu. Haha. Namanya juga fic AU, teh…Kalo Kakashi, tunggu aja yah. Btw, makasih banget sudah mereview!_

_**Rie-s4n**__ : Salam kenal juga Rie. Awalnya aku ngira kamu teh adekku, habis nick-nya mirip sih. Haha…Makasih udah mereview…_

_Minna-sama, makasih semua, yah... Kalian bener-bener penyemangatku. _


	25. Chapter 24

_Masih lanjutan chapter kemarin. Enjoy!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 24**

Bola sepak plastik yang mereka mainkan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi ketika Shizune muncul di pintu dan memanggil mereka untuk makan siang. Anak-anak langsung menyambutnya dengan riang, berlari berhamburan dari lapangan menuju gedung sambil tertawa-tawa. Sasuke, Sakura juga Naruto menyusul di belakang mereka, tampak sama riangnya.

"Kalian seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot membuat ini semua," kata Naruto lemas ketika mereka tiba di ruang rekreasi. Ia memandang untaian kertas hias dan balon yang menghiasi ruangan itu dengan tatapan terharu, lalu ke arah papan tulis yang bertuliskan _'Happy Birthday, Kak Naruto!!' _besar-besar dengan kapur warna-warni.

"Adik-adikmu yang ingin, Naruto," kata Genma sambil merangkul istrinya yang tersenyum melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Naruto. "Lagipula, kau tidak berulang tahun ke-tujuhbelas setiap tahun bukan? Kita harus membuatnya istimewa tahun ini!"

Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang agak bingung. Bukankah sejak awal Naruto sudah berada di tempat ini? Bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu mereka semua menyiapkan ini? Tapi mereka segera mendapatkan jawabannya ketika Iruka memberitahu mereka sambil tertawa bahwa Naruto kalau sudah bertemu adik-adiknya di panti suka lupa diri sehingga tidak memperhatikan apa-apa selain anak-anak itu.

Setelah ramai-ramai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Naruto dan memotong kue—Naruto memberikan potongan pertamanya pada Iruka, tentu saja—mereka melanjutkan dengan acara makan-makan. Memang, masakan yang dibuat Shizune sangat sederhana. Tapi makanan sederhana itu justru terasa sangat nikmat tatkala kau menikmatinya bersama orang-orang yang berarti. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat itu.

Orang-orang yang berarti? Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tertegun. Benarkah—ia memandang Sakura yang tengah menuang limun ke gelas Naruto. Benarkah Sakura dan Naruto kini sudah menjadi orang-orang yang berarti baginya?

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengerjap kaget ketika Sakura sudah duduk di sebelahnya di kursi di sudut ruangan, agak jauh dari Naruto dan adik-adiknya. Sakura membawa dua potong kue tart di atas piring kertas. Diulurkannya satu piringnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa sih?" gadis itu bertanya seraya memotong tart-nya dengan sendok lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Mata hijaunya yang lebar menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke pelan, memandang piring tart di tangannya.

Sakura memandangnya beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan menyantap tart-nya. "Kue-nya jangan dilihatin saja dong. Cobain deh. Enak..." katanya saat melihat Sasuke tidak menyentuh kue-nya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Kau ini aneh. Mana ada orang yang tidak suka makanan manis," gadis itu terkekeh.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura kemudian menghela napas. "Setidaknya makan sedikit, untuk menghargai tuan rumah," ujarnya. "Lagipula makan kue tidak akan membuatmu mati," ia menambahkan dengan nada bergurau.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Yeah, Sakura benar, pikirnya. Untuk menghormati tuan rumah—juga yang sedang berulangtahun. Ia membuat potongan kecil dengan sendoknya, membawanya ke mulut, mengulumnya perlahan-lahan, merasakan setiap butir rasa manis yang merasuk ke dalam indera perasanya. Rasa manis yang biasanya dibencinya, namun entah mengapa kali ini terasa begitu... lain. Ia menyukainya.

"Kalau kau merasakannya dengan sepenuh hati, makanan seperti apapun akan terasa enak. Itu kata kakakku," kata Sakura ceria dengan sebelah tangan diletakan di dada, tersenyum, sebelum memasukkan potongan lain kue tart ke mulutnya.

Sudut mulut Sasuke tertarik sedikit membentuk senyum tertahan. "Lumayan."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kata favoritmu lagi," kekehnya sembari menyikut lengan Sasuke main-main. Pelan saja sebenarnya, tapi entah mengapa cowok itu mengaduh kesakitan. Piring kertas berisi tartnya sampai nyaris tergelincir jatuh dari pegangannya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Sakura bertanya khawatir saat melihat wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba pucat dan ia memegangi lengan kanannya yang bergetar. "Tanganmu luka!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa—ouch!"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa!" seru Sakura cemas. Gadis itu meletakkan piring kertasnya dan milik Sasuke di bangku dan menyambar lengan cowok itu. "Mukamu sampai pucat begitu. Jangan-jangan… karena jatuh yang tadi, ya?"

Sasuke mencoba menarik lengannya dari pegangan Sakura tapi gadis itu berkeras memeriksanya.

"Buka jaketmu, Sasuke," desak Sakura.

Sasuke terpaksa menurut. Mengernyit menahan sakit, ia membuka jaketnya. Dan benar saja, lengan kanannya memar dan bengkak akibat benturan keras, belum lagi lecet-lecet berdarah di atasnya. Sakura menahan napas melihat lengan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Astaga... Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Ini pasti sakit sekali..." gadis itu bergegas mengambil kotak P3K yang ditinggalkan Shizune di meja di sudut ruangan. "Setidaknya kita harus bersihkan luka lecetnya."

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluh pelan ketika Sakura menyentuh lecetnya untuk dibersihkan dengan cairan pembersih luka.

"Maaf, ya... Gara-gara aku, tanganmu jadi seperti ini..." ujar Sakura pelan sembari membersihkan luka di lengan Sasuke selembut yang ia bisa supaya tidak sakit.

Sasuke mendengus tak sabar. "Sudahlah... tidak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi yang tadi."

Sakura menatapnya beberapa saat, kemudian seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke keheranan. "Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu yang seperti ini, Sasuke," gadis itu menjawab dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke mendengus lagi. "Aku kira kau menyukai Neji. Cepat sekali hatimu berpal—OUCH!! Sakit tahu!!" desisnya sambil meringis kesakitan, memelototi gadis itu, karena Sakura baru saja menekan memarnya kuat-kuat dengan gemas.

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu, bego!" maki Sakura sebal.

"Dasar cewek kasar!" desis Sasuke lagi, mencemoohnya.

"Aargh! Kau ini baru saja dipuji, nyebelinnya sudah keluar lagi!" geram Sakura kesal. Meski begitu, ia tetap meneruskan membalut luka Sasuke, tapi tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Sampai akhirnya ia mengencangkan ikatan perban yang terakhir dan kemudian membantu Sasuke memakai kembali jaketnya.

Sunyi melingkupi keduanya sementara mereka mengawasi Naruto dan anak-anak panti bernyanyi-nyanyi riang dengan diiringi petikan gitar yang dimainkan cowok pirang itu. Para orang dewasa mulai membereskan piring-piring dan gelas kotor.

"Kalau melihat mereka rasanya hati jadi hangat ya..." ujar Sakura memecah keheningan. Kekesalan yang sempat melandanya beberapa saat yang lalu seolah menguap begitu saja tatkala ia mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan lembut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aa..." Sasuke tanpa sadar menggumamkan persetujuan. Pikirannya terbang entah ke mana.

Sakura menoleh memandang Sasuke, tersenyum padanya juga. "Aku mau bantu mereka beres-beres. Mau ikut?" tanyanya sambil beranjak.

"Hn. Nanti aku menyusul," Sasuke menyahut pelan.

Saat berikutnya Sakura sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Gadis itu menaruh kotak P3K di tempatnya semula, lalu bergegas membantu Iruka mengumpulkan piring-piring kertas yang berserakan. Sementara itu, Naruto yang duduk di tengah aula dikelilingi anak-anak panti asuhan yang antusias mulai memainkan intro lagu lain dengan gitarnya. Dan segera saja alunan lagu _'I Have A Dream' _yang dinyanyikan koor oleh Naruto dan anak-anak—yang hafal liriknya, tentu saja—memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dan Shizune bergabung dalam kelompok itu tak lama kemudian. Shizune memangku seorang anak yang sepertinya paling muda di antara yang lain sementara seorang anak laki-laki kecil merangkak naik ke pangkuan Sakura yang langsung memeluknya seolah ia adiknya sendiri.

Sembari mengawasi semua kegiatan itu, Sasuke kembali memikirkan apa gerangan maksud Sakura mengajaknya ke tempat itu. Dan pikirannya segera tertuju pada pembicaraan mereka hari sebelumnya. Ya… mungkin masih ada hubungannya dengan itu. Keluarga…

"_Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa kau syukuri dari semua itu, Sasuke," _ia mengingat kata-kata Sakura hari sebelumnya. _"Kau masih punya keluarga yang utuh. Kau punya ayah dan ibu. Kau juga punya kakak yang sayang padamu. Sementara ada orang yang tidak seberuntung itu."_

Dan melihat pemandangan di depannya ini membuat hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasa tertohok. Naruto... juga anak-anak itu... mereka tidak lagi memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Tapi mereka semua tampak sangat bahagia seakan tidak memiliki beban. _Tidak sepertiku, _pikir Sasuke getir. _Mengapa aku tidak bisa sebahagia itu? Apa yang salah denganku?_

—_Barangkali kau kurang bersyukur atas apa yang kau miliki, Sasuke, _kata sebuah suara dalam kepalanya. Sasuke tertegun. Ya, mungkin memang seperti itu...

Suara orang memanggil dari seberang ruangan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia mengerjap kaget, lalu melihat Sakura dan beberapa anak sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, memintanya bergabung dengan mereka. Ia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya gadis kecil berambut pirang dikucir dua dengan hiasan kuping rubah—Usako—menghampirinya, mengambil tangannya lalu menariknya untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Sasuke lalu menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura mencondongkan tubuh sedikit ke arahnya. "Jangan bengong terus. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan," bisiknya, nyengir. "Dan mukamu itu tidak cocok dipakai bengong."

Sasuke menyeringai padanya. "Bawel," ia mendesis.

Sakura terkekeh-kekeh sebelum kemudian si anak laki-laki kecil yang duduk di pangkuannya menarik-narik lengan sweternya. "Ya, Sayang?" tanya Sakura padanya.

"Kakak Sasuke itu pacarnya Kakak Sakura ya?" anak itu bertanya polos.

Sakura tertawa renyah, lalu memeluk bocah itu gemas. "Bukan, sayang. Kakak Sasuke itu temannya kakak Sakura," jawabnya dengan nada geli.

"Kalau begitu Kakak Sakura pacarnya Kakak Naruto dong..." kata bocah itu lagi.

"Itu juga bukan," gadis itu menyahut lagi, masih dengan tawa renyah dan tatapan gemas. "Kami bertiga hanya berteman. Kamu ini, masih kecil kenapa bertanya seperti itu, hm?"

Anak itu menolehkan kepala lalu mendongak untuk menatap Sakura dengan mata hitamnya yang bulat lebar. "Soalnya aku kepingin sekali punya papa yang lucu seperti kakak Naruto dan mama yang baik seperti kakak Sakura. Nanti kan kalau kakak Naruto dan kakak Sakura menikah, kalian bisa mengadopsiku..."

"Kalau aku, kalau aku..." sahut Usako yang kini sudah duduk menyelip di antara Sakura dan Sasuke seraya mengacungkan tangan antusias, "Aku mau punya papa yang cakep seperti kakak Sasuke saja, dan mama yang cantik kaya kakak Sakura..."

Sakura dan Sasuke bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum Sakura berpaling seraya tertawa kecil sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis. Pikiran polos anak kecil memang ada-ada saja...

"Aku mau punya papa seperti Ayah Iruka saja!" anak perempuan berambut gelap, yang dikenali Sakura bernama Kaede, ikut nimbrung.

"Kalau aku mau Ayah Genma dan Bunda Shizu aja!" timpal anak laki-laki kecil berkacamata dengan penuh semangat.

Segera saja Sakura dan Sasuke dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang ribut mengungkapkan orangtua seperti apa yang mereka inginkan, membuat perhatian anak-anak itu teralih sepenuhnya dari Naruto. Iruka, Genma dan Shizune hanya tertawa saja melihat polah anak-anak itu, sementara Hayate hanya mengulum senyum.

Sasuke menatap anak-anak yang ribut berceloteh itu dengan perasaan tidak karuan. _Lihat betapa mereka menginginkan keluarga, Sasuke? _ujar suara dalam kepalanya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat... sangat bersyukur atas apa yang dimilikinya sekarang.

"Hee~ Aku kok malah dicueki sih?" terdengar suara memprotes dari Naruto. Ia telah berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan cemberut melihat adik-adiknya malah ribut mengerumuni kedua temannya.

Namun tampaknya anak-anak itu tidak mendengarkan Naruto. Mereka masih riuh ingin mengungkapkan unek-unek mereka, tentang sosok seperti apa yang mereka inginkan untuk mengadopsi mereka—dan sejauh ini tampaknya Iruka-lah yang menjadi ayah favorit dan Shizune di posisi ibu, tentu saja, karena mereka berdualah yang paling sering menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak itu.

"Sudah sudah, anak-anak," Iruka mencoba mengatasi keributan mendadak itu dengan sabar, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan rasa geli, "Yah, kita berdoa saja supaya nanti kalian akan mendapatkan orang tua seperti yang kalian inginkan, ya..."

"Iya, Ayah Iruka!!!" seru anak-anak itu kompak.

Selanjutnya giliran Genma yang bicara. "Nah, tadi siapa yang bilang sama Ayah Genma dan Ayah Iruka mau nyanyi untuk Kakak Naruto?" ia menanyai anak-anak dengan nada riang—yang membuat Sakura bertambah kagum pada gurunya itu. Ternyata selain piawai dalam bidang Kimia, pria itu juga pandai berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. Tidak mengherankan kalau desas-desus yang menyebutkan bahwa ia disukai banyak wanita, terutama ibu-ibu, benar adanya.

"Aku! Aku!" seorang anak laki-laki bersyal panjang yang duduk di dekat Naruto mengacungkan tangan dengan penuh semangat. Lalu ia berdiri. Anak itu berpakaian lebih bagus dari anak-anak lain—pastilah anak ini yang cucu Gubernur Sarutobi itu, yang juga keponakan salah satu gurunya yang paling _killer_. Anak itu menunjuk gadis kecil sebayanya yang duduk di sebelah Shizune. "Sama Moegi juga. Udon juga..." ia menunjuk anak laki-laki berkacamata di sebelah si gadis kecil.

"Kalian mau nyanyi untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terharu ketika ketiga anak itu bangkit dan maju ke tengah-tengah lingkaran. "Mau nyanyi apa?"

Naruto baru akan bersiap untuk memainkan gitarnya lagi, tiba-tiba saja anak bersyal panjang mengambil gitar itu dari tangannya. "Kakak Naruto duduk saja sama yang lain. Ayah Iruka yang main gitarnya."

Naruto keheranan pada awalnya, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, Konohamaru. Tapi kalian nyanyinya harus bagus, ya!" Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan bergabung dengan yang lain, menyelip duduk di antara Shizune dan Sakura. Sementara itu, Iruka sudah mengambil tempat Naruto semula.

Setelah memberi aba-aba pada ketiga anak itu, Iruka mulai memainkan nada pembuka. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan Naruto serasa tercekat. Ia tahu lagu itu. Tidak, bukan hanya sekedar tahu, tapi lagu itu seolah sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Yang menyimpan kenangan manis yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Manis, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan, membuat hatinya sakit.

"_/Somewhere out there/Beneath the pale moonlight/Someone's thinking of me/And loving me tonight…/" _Moegi menyanyikan bait pertama dengan suara agak cempreng, tapi menggemaskan. Lalu Konohamaru melanjutkan menyanyikan bait kedua,

"_/Somewhere out there/Someone's saying a prayer/That we'll find one another/In that big somewhere out there.../"_

"_/And even though I know how very far apart we are/It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star/" _Udon melanjutkan.

Namun bait selanjutnya terdengar samar-samar bagi Naruto.

Segalanya tampak kabur ketika air mata mulai membayang di mata biru Naruto. Kabur… sampai akhirnya sekonyong-konyong segalanya berubah di depan matanya. Ruangan luas yang dipenuhi anak-anak perlahan mengabur, digantikan dengan pemandangan lain yang terasa familier—ruang keluarga rumahnya di Fox Street.

Pencahayaan remang-remang yang hanya berasal dari perapian yang menyala tidak menghalangi pandangannya dari seorang wanita bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang di dekat jendela tinggi. Rambut wanita itu yang berwarna pirang, berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan purnama dari luar jendela. Begitu juga dengan rambut anak dalam pangkuannya yang berwarna sama. Duduk di kursi rendah di depan mereka, seorang pria berambut cokelat yang sedang memegang sebuah gitar tua di pangkuannya, memainkan nada-nada pelan yang terasa akrab di telinga.

Kedua orang dewasa itu saling bertukar senyum penuh arti tatkala tangan si wanita dengan lembut memeluk si anak. Si wanita melantunkan lagu dengan suaranya yang lembut penuh kasih, "/_And when the night wind start to sing a lonesome lullaby/It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky…/"_

Anak di pangkuannya bergerak pelan dalam tidurnya. Wanita itu mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya untuk menenangkannya sebelum melanjutkan, _"/Somewhere out there/If love can see us through…/"_

Sebuah senggolan di lengannya membuyarkan ingatannya pada masa itu. Naruto mengerjap, menoleh pada Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan Naruto menyadari sekejap kemudian. Wajahnya basah karena air mata.

"_/Than we'll be together/Somewhere out there/Out where dreams come true.../" _ suara Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegi berpadu menyanyikan bait terakhir, menggantikan suara lembut ibunya angkatnya.

Anak-anak dan para orang dewasa—termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura—bertepuk ketika ketiga anak itu mengakhiri lagu mereka.

"Baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Sakura menanyainya khawatir.

Naruto buru-buru menyeka basah di wajahnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja…"

Namun sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Konohamaru sudah menyambungnya, "Kata Ayah Iruka, lagu itu lagu favorit kakak Naruto. Bagaimana, Kak? Kakak suka tidak?"

"Suka," sahut Naruto dengan suara tercekat, nyaris mengisak. "Suka sekali. Terimakasih semuanya… Itu—sangat indah..."

Dan saat berikutnya cowok itu sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia terisak. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya, berdiri untuk memberi tempat ketika adik-adik Naruto bergerak mendekat untuk memberinya _group-hug_. Naruto tampak tenggelam di antara mereka yang beberapa di antaranya ikut menangis.

"Kakak Naruto jangan nangis..." isak salah seorang anak perempuan sambil membelai-belai sisi wajah Naruto, mengusap air matanya.

Sakura yang terharu melihat adegan sarat emosi itu mendekati Sasuke—yang juga telah berdiri—menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan cowok itu, terisak pelan. Shizune menangis terharu di pelukan suaminya. Iruka menyeka air mata yang membayang di matanya dan tersenyum memandang mereka. Sementara Hayate, pengawal Konohamaru, menghilang entah kemana. Barangkali tidak tahan melihat situasi mengharukan seperti itu.

Dan ketika Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalanan itu sekali lagi bersama Sakura untuk pulang sore harinya, ia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan kejadian hari itu. Sekali lagi, Naruto juga Sakura telah menunjukkan sesuatu padanya, mengajarkannya tentang ketulusan, persahabatan, juga pentingnya arti sebuah keluarga.

_Ayah… Ibu… mungkin aku telah salah. Mungkin aku tidak melihat lebih dalam pada diri kalian. Maafkan aku yang tidak bersyukur ini, Yah... Bu... Mudah-mudahan masih ada kesempatan untukku memperbaiki semuanya._

Sebuah bus yang datang dari arah perbatasan melambatkan lajunya sebelum berhenti di halte tempat Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu. Mereka lalu naik, Sakura lebih dulu, lalu Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka mengambil tempat di bangku paling depan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke setelah bus melaju lagi.

"Hm?" gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku ke tempat itu," ucap Sasuke agak canggung. Tapi saat berikutnya seulas senyum tipis tergambar di bibirnya dan ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya kali ini.

Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Ya, Sasuke. Sama-sama." Ia menepuk lengan Sasuke pelan.

---

"Kakak…" panggil Sasuke pada Itachi malam harinya, ketika kakak beradik itu sudah berada di ruang makan rumah mereka lagi di Crimson Drive.

Itachi yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya mendongak. "Hn?"

Sasuke mengaduk-aduk stew hambar buatan Itachi dengan gugup sebelum bertanya ragu-ragu, "Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu?"

Itachi memandang Sasuke selama beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan mereka, hm? Ini tidak biasa."

"Aku…" Sasuke tampak ragu-ragu lagi. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahu sekilas, berpura-pura bersikap biasa. "Aku… kepikiran mereka saja."

"Kangen?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Entahlah," kata Sasuke, gagal menyembunyikan kegelisahannya di depan sang kakak. Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari Itachi. "Mungkin..."

Itachi mengangguk paham. Barangkali kekerasan hati adiknya itu sudah mulai meluntur, ia membatin. "Mau bicara dengan ayah?"

Sasuke menusuki potongan tomatnya dengan garpu, tampak gelisah. "Aku belum siap," gumamnya.

"Hm..." Itachi mengangguk lagi sementara mengunyah makanannya perlahan-lahan. "Kalau dengan ibu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Itachi tersenyum lagi, lalu bangkit dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sementara Sasuke menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan perasaan gelisah, Itachi menelepon entah pada siapa di ruang keluarga. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali, membawa gagang telepon bersamanya, mengulurkannya pada Sasuke.

"Bicaralah pada ibu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya ragu selama beberapa saat. Tapi pandangan kakaknya segera meyakinkannya. Ia mengambil gagang telepon yang diulurkan Itachi sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Dan dengan suara bergetar, ia berkata, "H-halo?"

Terdengar suara isakan dari seberang, dilanjutkan dengan suara lembut yang membuat dadanya sesak dipenuhi oleh rasa rindu. _"Sasuke? Oh, Sasuke, putraku… Kau baik-baik saja, Nak? Ibu rindu sekali padamu…"_

"A-aku juga… Ibu…"

---

TBC...

---

_Gomenna, chapter ini sungguh tidak jelas, pendek dan tidak memuaskan. Tadinya mau double post dengan chapter 25, tapi gak jadi. Lagi gak semangat banget nih ngeditnya... Ada yang berminat ngasih aku semangat? –ditakol-_

_Buat yang udah berbaik hati mereview; __**Chika**__ (sepertinya selalu ada bagian yang agak mengecewakan, ya? Haha XD),__** hiryuka nishimori **__(gomen belum bisa mereview dalam waktu dekat. insyaALLAH kalo inetnya udah bener, ya), __**uchietam**__, __**dilia-chan**__ (yang selalu ngasih koreksi bagus. Thanks, huny!), __**Furukara**__ (NejiSaku ditungguin aja, yah!), __**Eceu Arya**__ (SEMANGAT! SEMANGAT! SEMANGAAAAAT!!! N Happy B'day! Gomen, telat. Hehe..), __**kakkoii-chan**__ (Neji-kun tungguin aja kemunculannya!), __**Teh Bellatrix**__ –Lestrange?XD- (Ah, ada penggemar Sailor Moon juga ternyata! Haha), __**Uzumaki Khai**__ (Haduh, gausa panggil senpai ya. Iputz ajah ;)) dan __**Rie-s4n**__... __MINNA-SAMA, __MAKASIH BANGET SUDAH MEMBACA SAMPAI SEJAUH INI!! –kasih big-hug-_

_Btw, seandainya fic ini sampai berpuluh-puluh chapter, apakah ada yang mau ngikutin terus ceritanya? _


	26. Chapter 25

_Chapter terpanjang sejauh ini. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 25**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak mereka merayakan ulang tahun Naruto yang ke-tujuhbelas di panti asuhan. Dan sejak saat itu, segalanya semakin membaik antara Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sekarang bagaikan tiga sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Sumpah serapah, makian, kata-kata kasar dan ancaman yang dulu kerap terucap dari mulut ketiganya setiap mereka bersama-sama, tidak lagi sering terdengar. Memang sih, mereka tidak selamanya rukun. Ada beberapa kesempatan ketika mereka mulai bertengkar lagi, tapi yang terdengar sekarang bukan lagi cacian penuh kebencian seperti sebelumnya, melainkan lebih ke sindiran penuh persahabatan yang diakhiri dengan tawa geli.

Dan Kakashi Hatake, yang diam-diam selalu mengawasi ketiganya dari jauh, tentu saja merasa puas dengan kemajuan yang terjadi ini. Begitu juga dengan Itachi Uchiha, sang biang keladi—mengingat dia yang punya ide 'mengikat' adiknya bersama dua orang teman, menuruti ide gurunya ketika masih di sekolah menengah dulu—di belakang semua ini. Seperti kali ini, saat ia menerima laporan dari Kakashi.

"Adikmu tampak lebih santai sekarang, Itachi..." ujar Kakashi lewat ponselnya.

"Hmm… Hmm…" kepala Itachi terangguk-angguk di depan layar komputernya, sementara jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard, mengerjakan laporan proyek untuk kantornya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum puas mendengar laporan teman lamanya itu. "Sedang apa mereka?" tanyanya.

Seraya mengambil botol air mineral di konter, guru Aljabar itu melirik ke arah Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang duduk makan siang di meja mereka yang biasa di tengah kantin yang selalu riuh itu. Ketiganya sedang menikmati burger keju sambil mengobrol, tertawa-tawa—yah, meskipun yang tertawa hanya Sakura dan Naruto saja. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil, sesekali berdehem untuk menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Mereka sedang makan siang. Ah, kurasa Naruto sedang menceritakan leluconnya yang lain," kata Kakashi menahan tawa ketika meja anak-anak itu meledak dalam tawa riang.

Itachi tertawa kecil, jemarinya berhenti mengetik dan sekarang ia memutar kursinya, memandang ke langit di balik jendela di belakang meja kerjanya. "Wah, aku jadi ingin melihat adikku tertawa," ujarnya.

"Ck ck ck… sayang sekali Sasuke sedang tidak tertawa saat ini," sahut Kakashi seraya melambai ke sekelompok murid yang menyapanya.

Itachi mengeluh pelan, tapi kemudian senyumnya mengembang lagi. "Yah, setidaknya dia sekarang sudah jauh lebih gembira. Aku senang dia sudah mau bergaul."

"Yeah, kau benar," kata Kakashi. "Ya sudah, kurasa itu saja untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah," sahut Itachi, "Oh ya, siang ini apa mereka mau latihan sepakbola lagi?"

"Oh, entahlah. Karena hari ini tim yang dikirim ke Ame sudah pulang, barangkali mereka akan libur dulu."

"Oh, oke kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak, Kakashi."

"Hn, sama-sama. Selamat siang."

Sambungan terputus.

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia mendengar suara memanggilnya, "Makan siang dulu, Itachi?"

Pria itu memutar kembali bangkunya yang mendapati seorang wanita muda berambut merah yang merupakan rekan kerjanya tersenyum padanya dari atas bilik tempat ia bekerja. "Ah, iya iya..." ia menyahut.

"Kau ini... selalu saja menelepon di jam makan siang begini. Menelepon siapa sih? Pacarmu?" tanya si wanita penasaran. Mata birunya berkilau antusias, berharap mendapat bahan gosip baru di kantor yang membosankan itu. Terlebih gosipnya tentang pria lajang paling tampan bermasa depan cerah yang juga merupakan pewaris perusahaan itu, Itachi Uchiha. Siapa sih yang tidak penasaran mengetahui siapa wanita beruntung yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak?

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, kau ini bisa saja. Itu bukan pacarku. Aku _belum _punya pacar..." kekehnya_. _Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar komputernya lagi untuk menyimpan pekerjaannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku mau jadi pacarmu, Tuan Uchiha," sahut wanita itu lagi seraya menyibak rambut merahnya yang panjang, tidak lupa dengan senyum menggoda.

Itachi mendengus pelan. Tidak jarang ia mendengar pernyataan langsung seperti itu dari rekan-rekan kerjanya yang wanita, jadi ia sudah tidak heran lagi. Ia mendongak, tersenyum simpul memandang wanita itu. "Terimakasih, kau baik sekali. Tapi aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusukai."

"Oh!" kata si wanita, jelas-jelas tampak kecewa. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bicara, tapi Itachi keburu menyelanya.

"Maaf, tidak menerima wawancara lebih lanjut," kata Itachi dengan nada bergurau, tapi matanya menunjukkan kalau ia serius dengan perkataannya.

Wanita itu terkekeh janggal selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, ya..." ujarnya canggung.

"Hn," sahut Itachi seraya tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk ketika wanita itu bergabung bersama teman-temannya untuk makan siang.

Itachi menghela napas panjang setelah punggung rekannya barusan menghilang di lift. Sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat _bergerak _kalau tidak mau digerecoki terus oleh rekan-rekannya di kantor. Ya, tentu saja aku akan segera bergerak, pikirnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah meregangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku, Itachi cepat-cepat mematikan komputernya, lalu beranjak dari sana setelah sebelumnya mengambil jas yang disampirkan ke punggung kursi kerjanya. Bersenandung riang, Itachi berjalan menuju lift.

_Hari ini ada janji makan siang di luar_, gumam Itachi riang di dalam hati seraya menekan tombol lift terbuka. _Setelah itu pergi ke pet shop untuk beli anjing untuk Sasuke_—atau untuk dia sendiri?—_Hm... sebaiknya aku mengajaknya makan di mana, ya? Kira-kira dia suka seafood tidak? _Itachi terus disibukan oleh pikirannya sendiri sementara lift membawanya turun perlahan.

---

Sakura memegangi sisi perutnya yang terasa nyeri akibat kebanyakan tertawa. "Ha ha... sudah cu-cukup, Naruto..." ucapnya di tengah-tengah tawa. "Kau bisa membuat semua orang mati tertawa kalau begini caranya."

"Oh, itu belum sampai ke bagian yang lucu, Sakura..." kekeh Naruto sambil menyeka air mata tawa dengan punggung tangannya. "Kemudian mereka—"

"Tidak tidak... cukup!" kekeh Sakura menyelanya. "Aku sudah tidak kuat, sungguh. Simpan itu untuk lain kali," ia terkikik lagi beberapa saat sebelum berdeham memaksa dirinya berhenti tertawa. "Lagipula sudah waktunya aku ke perpus. Ada buku yang harus kupinjam," katanya seraya mengeling arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih nyengir.

Mendengar ini, Naruto langsung mengeluh keras-keras, "Jangan perpus lagi..." cowok itu memang benci perpustakaan yang menurutnya adalah tempat paling membosankan yang pernah ditemukan di peradaban manusia.

"Otakmu itu perlu diisi dengan sesuatu yang berguna sekali-sekali, Naruto," sindir Sasuke, menyeringai pada cowok di sampingnya.

"Apa katamu?!" tukas Naruto pura-pura tersinggung. "Lelucon itu berguna juga tahu! Terutama untuk orang sepertimu. Mukamu itu bisa kaku lama-lama kalau tidak pernah dipakai tertawa."

Sakura tertawa lagi mendengar ini sementara Sasuke menggerutu pelan, "Tidak lucu."

Ketiganya lantas beranjak meninggalkan kantin menuju perpustakaan. Namun koridor depan siang itu terasa lebih penuh dibanding biasanya. Sepertinya semua anak mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga tumpah ruah di lantai dasar dan mereka semua berduyun-duyun menuju pintu utama.

"Ada apa sih?" Sakura bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya ketika mereka memasuki koridor depan yang nyaris macet.

"Entahlah," sahut Naruto keras, mengatasi suara bising anak-anak. Cowok pirang itu menjulurkan lehernya dan menengok ke sana kemari, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. "Oi, Kiba!" penggil Naruto keras pada seorang cowok berambut cokelat jabrik yang kebetulan melewati mereka. Cowok itu menoleh.

"Oi!" balasnya sambil mendekat. "Kalian tidak ke depan?"

"Ke depan? Ngapain ke depan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Begitu pula dengan dua orang yang lain. Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Ngapain?" kata Kiba, menatap ketiganya seolah mereka orang bodoh. "Ya menyambut mereka lah. Kalian tidak tahu? Anak-anak yang pergi ke Ame akan datang hari ini."

"Ooh!!" seru Sakura antusias. "Yang benar?"

"Jadi kalian memang belum tahu?" tanya Kiba, menyeringai. "Halooo, kemana saja kalian?" ia menggelengkan kepala seraya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Cerewet kau!" tukas Naruto. Pantas saja Lee menyuruh mereka kumpul setelah pelajarang berakhir, rupanya karena ini, Naruto membatin.

Nyengir, Kiba mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan," katanya sambil mengangkat kemera yang menggantung di lehernya. "Cari berita buat majalah! Harus bergegas. Katanya bus mereka sudah sampai dekat sini."

"Hah! Dasar wartawan!" cibir Naruto pada punggung Kiba saat cowok itu berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu utama. "Jadi?" ia kembali berpaling pada kedua sahabatnya. Wajah Sakura tampak berseri-seri sementara Sasuke... datar seperti biasa. Hei, jangan menyalahkannya! Sasuke kan memang tidak mengenal siapa pun yang pergi ke Ame.

"Tentu saja kita juga harus ke depan menyambut mereka!" seru Sakura. Jelas sekali gadis itu telah melupakan tujuan awalnya ke perpus, kelewat bersemangat mendengar kedatangan teman-teman mereka yang berlaga di Ame, yang berarti juga kedatangan sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka.

Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ketiganya segera menggabungkan diri dengan anak-anak lain yang menuju pintu utama.

Di luar sama penuhnya seperti di dalam. Anak-anak memenuhi halaman sekolah sembari menunggu dengan perasaan gelisah sekaligus bergairah. Kepala sekolah Tsunade bersama jajaran staf guru juga ada di sana, menunggu dengan sama bersemangatnya. Ada juga rombongan dari sekolah lain yang datang untuk menyambut perwakilan mereka. Yang jelas mereka tidak pernah melihat halaman depan Konoha High sepenuh dan sebising itu sebelumnya.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto menempatkan diri di tangga pelataran bersama serombongan besar teman-teman Naruto di klub sepak bola. Menunggu sembari ribut mengobrol dengan nada bergairah.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai...

"Ah, itu dia bus-nya datang!!" seru seorang cowok kelas tiga bertubuh tinggi besar sambil menunjuk ke arah gerbang.

Sakura menjulurkan leher agar bisa melihat lebih jelas dan memekik girang ketika melihat dua bus biru bertuliskan _'Konoha's Crew' _memasuki gerbang utama dan bergerak beriringan menuju halaman sekolah. Jendela-jendelanya terbuka menampakkan kepala-kepala yang terjulur dan tangan-tangan yang melambai. Sampai kemudian bus berhenti tepat di depan pelataran sekolah.

Sorak sorai dan tepukan antusias anak-anak yang menyambut terdengar riuh rendah ketika pintu bus terbuka. Yang pertama turun adalah Pak Maito yang tersenyum luar biasa lebar, ketara sekali sangat senang. Tangannya melambai. Lalu disusul oleh anak-anak yang mewakili Konoha berlaga di Ame—baik yang bersekolah di Konoha High maupun dari sekolah lain—juga para guru yang mendampingi mereka. Mereka semua mengenakan jaket hijau lumut yang seragam dan wajah mereka tampak berseri-seri.

Beberapa anak menjerit senang ketika melihat sahabat mereka dan segera berlari menyambutnya. Anak-anak sepak bola bersorak dan bersuit-suit riuh ketika Temujin dan beberapa teman yang lain keluar dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Medali emas yang berkilauan tergantung di leher mereka. Sementara Sakura mulai cemas ketika Ino tidak kunjung muncul dari dalam bus. Bahkan sampai semua anak turun, Ino tidak juga muncul.

Tsunade menyampaikan pidato singkat sebagai sambutan dan ungkapan rasa bangganya atas prestasi anak-anak didiknya itu—karena kontingen Konoha berhasil menyabet gelar juara umum dalam kejuaraan kali ini—sebelum akhirnya memberi mereka kesempatan untuk beristirahat sejenak seraya melepas rindu pada sekolah yang sudah lumayan lama mereka tinggalkan.

"Ino mana sih?" Sakura bertanya-tanya cemas seraya menjulurkan kepala, berharap melihat rambut pirang sahabatnya di antara kepala anak-anak yang mulai berpencar-pencar. "Sasuke, Ino mana?"

Sasuke—yang tidak tahu siapa itu Ino dan tidak mengenal siapa pun yang baru datang itu—mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu... Siapa itu Ino?"

Sakura menoleh padanya sejenak sebelum menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja, bodoh, Sasuke kan belum pernah bertemu Ino sebelum ini. Mengibaskan tangan tak sabar, ia lalu beranjak menyeruak di antara anak-anak sepak bola untuk mencapai Temujin.

"Temujin!" panggilnya, sambil menepuk keras bahu cowok pirang itu. "Kau lihat Ino tidak?"

Temujin yang tengah disalami oleh sekelompok besar cowok kelas tiga menoleh. "Apa?!"

"Lihat Ino tidak?" ulang Sakura lebih jelas.

"Oh, dia," sahut Temujin. Entah mengapa ekspresi wajahnya tampak tidak senang, namun ia tetap menjawab, "Aku dengar dia sakit setelah pertandingan final. Orangtuanya membawanya pulang lebih dulu, jadi dia tidak ikut kami." Lalu ia kembali berbalik memunggungi Sakura, mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dengan suara keras.

Sakura langsung lemas. _Ino sakit... Tapi kenapa tidak bilang aku?_ pikirnya cemas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaannya setiap sedang cemas. _Padahal waktu terakhir telepon dia masih baik-baik saja... _Namun sebelum ia sempat menepuk bahu Temujin lagi untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, ia mendengar suara Naruto di belakangnya,

"Hei, aku belum lihat Ino. Kemana dia?" cowok pirang itu menjulurkan lehernya ke atas kepala anak-anak, mencari-cari sosok pirang lain di antara kerumunan cewek-cewek _cheerleader _tak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura menoleh padanya, "Kata Temujin Ino sakit," beritahunya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Apa? Sakit apa?"

"Mana kutahu," sahut Sakura gusar. Gadis itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada anak-anak. "Oh, aku harap tidak parah. Harus tanya Shikamaru atau Chouji. Barangkali mereka tahu."

"Yeah," kata Naruto setuju. "Mungkin mereka di atap—"

"Mereka di sana," sela Sasuke dari samping Naruto, menunjuk ke arah rombongan anak-anak klub musik tak jauh dari tangga pelataran, tengah menyalami kawan mereka yang juga berhasil menyabet emas. Shikamaru dan Chouji ada di antara mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka hendak pergi.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung bergegas menghampiri kawan mereka itu. Sasuke mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti sebelum menyusul kedua temannya.

"Ino sakit kenapa tidak memberitahu aku?" suara Sakura terdengar agak melengking ketika ia _melabrak _Shikamaru. Cowok berkucir itu dan Chouji menoleh, mengangkat alis mereka ketika melihat Sakura mendekat dengan ekspresi gusar di wajahnya. "Pasti kalian sudah tahu kalau Ino pulang lebih dulu, kan?! Kalian kan ikut ke Ame saat pertandingan terakhirnya!!"

"Eh?" Chouji mengerjap. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti baru saja tertangkap basah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan gugup, minta petunjuk.

"Heeh… perempuan memang merepotkan. Bisanya marah-marah melulu," keluh Shikamaru dalam bisikan sebelum berkata dengan nada malas, "Ino yang melarang kami memberitahumu."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sakura.

Namun kali ini, Chouji yang menjawabnya, "Ino tidak ingin membuatmu cemas, Sakura. Dia kan tahu kau panikan."

"Aku tidak panikan! Lagipula memangnya dia sakit apa sampai-sampai aku harus begitu cemas?" cecar Sakura lagi seraya berkacak pinggang dan memandang kedua cowok itu dengan pandangan kesal, marah karena mereka tidak memberitahunya sejak awal.

Shikamaru dan Chouji bertukar pandang sebelum Shikamaru berkata, "Sakit biasa, tidak terlalu parah."

Sakura menggeram, jelas tidak puas atas jawaban cowok berkucir itu. "Sakit apa?!" desaknya.

"Well, um..." Chouji tampak ragu-ragu sejenak. "_Demam Typhoid?_"

"Penyakit macam apa itu?" celetuk Naruto. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menghiraukannya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Oh, dan Ino tidak ingin aku cemas karena dia kena tifus?!" ia berseru. "Tentu saja aku tidak cemas!" tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Sakura memang seperti itu... gampang cemas," Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke di belakang Sakura.

"Aku tidak cemas!" Sakura—yang rupanya mendengarnya juga—membentaknya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, lalu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan malas. "Kenapa perempuan selalu saja senang berpura-pura, eh?" gumamnya pelan. Dan sebelum Sakura membuka mulut untuk mencecarnya lagi, ia berkata, "Dengar, Ino sekarang memang sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tapi keadaanya sudah jauh membaik, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Malah dia kelihatan sama sekali tidak sakit."

"Yeah. Barangkali dia sekarang malah sedang senang," timpal Chouji sambil nyengir.

"Chouji benar. Mana mungkin cewek itu tidak senang," kata Shikamaru seraya menaikkan posisi tasnya di bahu. "Kami tidak bisa lama-lama, Sakura. Cewek merepotkan itu—"

"Jangan panggil Ino seperti itu, Shikamaru," sela Chouji menegurnya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu dengan malas seraya bergumam, "Merepotkan."

"Kami harus pergi, Sakura," Chouji yang mengambil alih. "Kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Ino pasti sembuh dalam waktu singkat. Sampai ketemu."

Dan kedua cowok itu pun berlalu.

"Syukur deh kalau dia baik-baik saja," kata Naruto kemudian. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Sakura yang tampaknya masih cemas, "Tidak usah terlalu khawatir begitu, Sakura. Aku kenal Ino. Dia itu keras kepala, jadi mana mungkin ada kuman yang betah bertahan lama-lama dalam tubuhnya."

Sakura berbalik menghadapinya, "Yeah…" gadis itu memaksakan senyum. Walau sudah dibilang seperti itu, tetap saja ia cemas. Tapi barangkali yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, pikirnya. Aku tidak seharusnya terlalu khawatir. Tapi bayangan kakaknya yang sakit parah beberapa tahun silam membuatnya menjadi sedikit paranoid... Ia selalu dilanda kekhawatiran berlebihan kalau orang-orang dekatnya jatuh sakit—walau hanya sakit flu biasa sekalipun.

Naruto yang menyadari gelagat Sakura yang agaknya masih cemas lantas berkata lagi, "Hei, kita bisa menjenguknya sekarang kalau kau mau!"

"Bukannya katamu kau ada rapat klub setelah ini?" Sasuke mengingatkannya.

Naruto mengeluh pelan. "Oh, yeah, aku hampir lupa. Tapi barangkali ini tidak akan begitu lama, Sakura!" ia menambahkan pada Sakura. "Dan setelah itu kita bisa ke rumah sakit menjenguk Ino. Oke?"

Sakura menatap cowok pirang di depannya itu. Naruto begitu peduli padanya, membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Yeah, trims, Naruto," ucapnya. Terdengar suara Lee dari kejauhan, mengumumkan pada anak-anak klub sepak bola agak segera kumpul saat itu juga di sekre mereka. "Sebaiknya kau bergegas, bisa-bisa mereka memarahimu kalau telat!"

"Oh, oke." Naruto membalas senyumnya, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau jaga Sakura ya!"

"Hei, memangnya aku anak kecil yang harus dijaga?" kata Sakura seraya meninju bahu Naruto main-main, tertawa. Ah, Naruto selalu saja bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti itu.

Naruto juga tertawa sambil mengusap-usap tempat di mana Sakura baru saja meninjunya sebelum berbalik pergi bergabung dengan teman-teman klub sepak bolanya.

Namun sepertinya rapat klub sepakbola berlangsung lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam ruang sekretariat mereka sampai menghabiskan waktu sampai sore seperti itu. Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih 'terikat' pada Naruto terpaksa harus menunggu cowok itu sampai selesai. Berjam-jam mereka habiskan duduk di tangga depan pelataran sekolah, menunggu.

Sasuke mengawasi Sakura dari sudut matanya sesekali sementara ia membaca bukunya yang biasa. Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya dan entah mengapa hal itu sedikit mengganggunya. Cowok itu sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Sakura yang cerewet. Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke menutup bukunya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya sebelum berkata, "Kalau kau begitu cemas, mengapa tidak menelepon temanmu itu saja, eh?"

Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, mengerjap. Kemudian ia menepuk dahinya, geram atas kebodohannya sendiri. "Benar juga. Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi sih?!" serunya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan langsung mengeluh. "Akh! Ponselku _low batt_!!"

"Pakai ponselku saja," kata Sasuke kemudian seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kau ingat nomornya, kan?

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah cowok itu, menatapnya dengan terperangah ketika Sasuke mengulurkan ponselnya. Padahal ini bukan pertamakalinya, namun tetap saja Sakura—Naruto juga—sering terheran-heran kalau Sasuke sudah melakukan hal yang er... baik pada mereka. Sasuke yang barangkali sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan heran Sakura, mengabaikannya.

"Mau pakai tidak?" kata-kata Sasuke kemudian menyadarkan Sakura.

"Eh, i-iya..." gadis itu menerima ponsel Sasuke dan mulai memencet-mencet nomor ponsel Ino yang dihapalnya di luar kepala. Tapi rupanya nomor Ino sibuk terus. Sakura sudah mencoba men_dial_nya beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja ia selalu disambut dengan nada sibuk. "Nomornya sibuk terus," beritahu Sakura lesu selang beberapa saat kemudian. Gadis itu lantas mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke.

"Tidak coba lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menerima kembali ponselnya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah."

Sasuke memperhatikan ketika Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pegangan tangga. Wajahnya murung. Cowok itu menimbang-nimbang ponselnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba menghubungi nomor ­_teman Sakura. _Dan ternyata berhasil. Terdengar nada tunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum suara seorang gadis menyahut, "_Halo?_"

Sasuke menepuk lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah tersambung," kata Sasuke seraya mengulurkan ponselnya.

"Ap—Oh!" gadis itu mengerti, lalu cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel Sasuke. "Halo?"

"_Siapa ini?"_ terdengar suara Ino bertanya di seberang.

"Ino?"

"_Sakura? Hei. Tadi kupikir aku mendengar suara cowok,"_ kata Ino.

Sakura mengabaikannya. "Ino, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya cemas.

"_Ah, Shikamaru pasti sudah memberitahumu, ya?"_

Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura mengabaikannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" desaknya.

Ino menghela napas di seberang. _"Hei, tenang dong. Yeah yeah... aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir belebihan begitu, oke?"_

"Tapi kau dirawat!"

"_Bukan berarti aku sekarat, kan?"_ gurau Ino sambil tertawa.

"Tidak lucu," Sakura menukas gusar.

Ino tertawa lagi. _"Habis kau ini selalu saja panikan, Sakura,"_ ujarnya, "_Tapi yang penting kan sekarang kau sudah tahu aku baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh kok. Jadi kau tenang saja, oke?"_

"Baiklah..." sahut Sakura pelan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu sendiri. Terlebih ketika ia melirik ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati cowok itu tengah menatapnya. Barangkali Sasuke menganggapnya cewek aneh. Sinting karena cemas berlebihan. Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"_Omong-omong, kau pakai nomor siapa nih?"_ Ino bertanya.

"Nomor temanku. Eh, sudah dulu ya. Enggak enak sama yang punya ponsel," kata Sakura.

"_Oh, oke. Bye..."_

Sambungan terputus.

Tepat ketika Sakura menurunkan ponsel Sasuke_, _Naruto muncul dari arah pintu utama. Wajahnya luarbiasa sumringah. "Hei!!" serunya keras sambil nyengir lebar. "Kalian lama menunggu?" Tidak perlu bertanya juga sudah tahu jawabannya. Dan ketika melihat tatapan kedua temannya itu, Naruto mengangkat tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya tertawa canggung. "Hehe... beneran lama, ya? Sori..."

"Yeah yeah..." sahut Sakura. Gadis itu mengulurkan kembali ponsel Sasuke pada pemiliknya. "Trims, Sasuke," ucapnya pada cowok itu, tersenyum padanya. Tampaknya suasana hatinya sudah sedikit membaik setelah bicara langsung dengan Ino.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seraya menerima ponselnya yang diulurkan Sakura dan memasukkannya kembali dengan aman ke dalam tas.

Sasuke dan Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduk tepat ketika serombongan besar cowok-cowok klub sepak bola muncul dari belakang Naruto, mengobrol dengan suara keras. Beberapa cowok yang baru saja datang dari Ame, termasuk Temujin, melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan tertarik ketika mereka lewat. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mengapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto ketika rombongan itu sudah agak jauh. Tampaknya ia agak terganggu dengan tatapan mereka barusan.

"Oh, aku memberitahu mereka kalau kau adalah _the best player _di kejuaraan sepak bola antarsekolah tahun lalu," jawab Naruto sambil menaikkan posisi tasnya.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidah, ekspresinya jengkel. "Kau ini. Informasi tidak penting seperti itu kenapa pakai disebarluaskan segala sih?!"

Naruto menaikkan alis menatap temannya satu itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Menurutku itu hebat."

Sasuke tampak agak gusar beberapa saat, namun Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Sepertinya ia sedang sangat senang saat itu. "Dengar teman-teman, aku punya berita bagus," katanya cerah seraya menggosok kedua belah tangannya, "Temujin bilang, kami tidak perlu mengganti formasi pemain untuk pertandingan nanti. Jadi anak-anak yang dari Ame tidak akan ikut bertanding. Itu berarti aku masih bisa main jadi cadangan!!"

"Oh, Naruto, itu bagus!" seru Sakura, turut gembira untuk Naruto.

"Hn, baguslah," ujar Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Trims, teman-teman," Naruto menyahut, wajahnya berseri-seri. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sakura. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, Sakura?"

Sakura mengerling arlojinya, wajahnya kembali muram. "Entahlah, Naruto. Sudah terlalu sore sekarang. Aku juga belum memberitahu orangtuaku. Aku tidak ingin mereka cemas."

"Hmm..." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bes—Ah!" ia tiba-tiba menepuk keningnya sendiri, lalu melempar tatapan menyesal pada Sakura. "Maaf, besok aku tidak bisa. Ada latihan bola!"

"Tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri kok," sahut Sakura, "lagipula aku sudah bicara dengan Ino tadi. Kau benar, dia tidak kedengaran sedang sakit."

"Baguslah," Naruto membalas senyumnya sekilas. Meski begitu tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak. Cowok itu memang paling benci mengecewakan orang lain, terlebih ini adalah Sakura, gadis yang sangat istimewa baginya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis ketika ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku kan bukan anak kecil yang kemana-mana harus dikawal. Iya, kan?"

"I-iya juga sih," sahut Naruto. Cengiran khas muncul lagi di wajahnya ketika ia merasa sedikit lebih lega. "Kita pulang sekarang, kalau begitu?"

Sakura tersenyum padanya, lalu mengangguk. Lantas ketiganya bergegas menuju lapangan parkir karena hari sudah semakin sore.

---

Kecemasan Sakura tentang keadaan sahabatnya sudah hampir sepenuhnya terkikis ketika ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati ruang makan keluarganya telah ditata sangat apik, sampai ada lilin hias segala.

"Pulang sore lagi, sayang?" kepala Azami mengintip dari pintu dapur.

Sakura bisa membaui aroma lezat. Sepertinya ibunya sedang masak masakan istimewa malam ini. Dengan penasaran, Sakura segera menyusul ibunya ke dapur. Gadis itu tercengang melihat rupa-rupa makanan yang tengah dimasak ibunya. "Wow, sepertinya lezat."

Azami tersenyum kecil seraya memeriksa sesuatu yang sedang dipanggangnya di dalam oven. Lalu ia berbalik menatap putrinya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" wanita itu bertanya lembut.

"Oh, seperti biasa... guru-guru memberi setumpuk PR, kuis, dan sebagainya... dan sebagainya..." jawab Sakura riang seraya mencomot sebutir stroberi dan mengigitnya. Ia menyandarkan diri di meja konter, mengawasi ibunya yang sibuk memotong-motong sayuran. "Sebenarnya hari ini pulang cepat, Bu. Tapi aku harus menunggui Naruto rapat dulu dengan klub-nya. Ibu tahu kan?" katanya setelah menghabiskan stroberinya.

Azami terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa kau tidak melamar jadi menejer klub-nya Naruto saja, Sayang? Kan bisa sekalian..."

"Tidak berminat ah, Bu!" sahut Sakura, sekali lagi mencomot stroberi lain, "malas mengurusi cowok-cowok bau keringat seperti itu. Lagipula, kalau aku gabung di klub bola, teater-ku mau di kemanakan?"

"Iya deh..." sahut Ibunya, masih terkekeh-kekeh.

Hening sejenak sementara Sakura menghabiskan stroberi-nya. "Ino sakit, Bu..." gadis itu memberitahu ibunya kemudian sambil beranjak menuju kulkas untuk mengambil botol air mineral.

"Oh!" kata Azami dengan nada menyesal. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh untuk memandang putrinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sepertinya sudah membaik. Aku meneleponnya tadi," jawab Sakura, menuang air dingin ke dalam gelas yang baru saja diambilnya dari rak, lalu menenggaknya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... Kau tidak pergi menjenguknya?" tanya Azami seraya kembali menyibukan diri dengan memotong-motong brokoli.

"Rencananya sih besok aku mau menjenguknya," Sakura menghela napas, "Haaah... dasar! Baru datang dari Ame malah langsung sakit begitu!" keluhnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menaruh gelas yang baru dipakainya ke atas meja konter.

Azami tertawa lagi. "Ya sudah. Dari pada itu, sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi. Nanti malam kita akan ada acara makan malam keluarga. Paman Kakashi juga akan datang, lho.."

"Makan malam dalam rangka apa sih?" Sakura bertanya.

"Ayahmu kan besok harus pergi dinas lagi, ingat?"

"Ayah sudah mau pergi lagi?" Sakura langsung cemberut. Ia hampir lupa ayahnya harus akan pergi dinas lagi besok. "Padahal ayah belum lama di sini!"

Terdengar suara ayahnya tertawa dari arah pintu dapur. "Apa boleh buat, sayang. Itu kan tuntutan tugas ayah sebagai pilot."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sang ayah seraya berkacak pinggang. "Ayah seharusnya mengambil cuti lebih panjang," ujarnya memprotes. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pria yang paling disayanginya itu. "Aku kan masih merindukan Ayah..."

Hiroyuki tertawa. Dengan lembut, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik putri kesayangannya itu ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya hangat. "Ayah juga masih merindukanmu, Nak. Begini saja, setelah ini Ayah janji akan mengambil cuti lama untukmu, oke?"

"Ayah janji?" Sakura tersenyum, mendongak memandang ayahnya.

"Ayah janji," timpal Hiroyuki seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung putrinya penuh sayang. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sana. Pamanmu akan datang sebentar lagi!"

Sakura tertawa. "Ah, Kakashi sih, paling juga telat!"

"_Paman _Kakashi, Nak," tegur Azami.

"Yeah, Paman Kakashi Hatake tersayang si tukang telat." Sakura memutar matanya.

Hiroyuki tertawa lagi. "Itulah mengapa ayah menyuruhnya datang jam empat sore."

Sakura mengerling arlojinya. Hampir pukul enam. Terkikik, ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jari pada ayahnya. "Jenius, Yah!"

"Ya, sudah. Mandi dulu, sana," kata ayahnya terkekeh-kekeh. Sakura segera melesat naik ke kamarnya, bersenandung kecil.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura turun dengan dandanan sederhana tapi rapi untuk menghormati makan malam keluarga yang memang selalu diadakan setiap ayahnya akan pergi dinas. Ia mengenakan sweter cokelat muda dipadu dengan rok selutut kotak-kotak berwarna senada. Ia juga telah memilin rambut merah mudanya yang panjang menjadi kepang longgar di belakang tengkuknya.

Sakura tengah membantu ibu dan ayahnya mengatur meja makan untuk empat orang ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

"Aku yang buka!" seru Sakura, meletakkan piring terakhir di atas meja lalu bergegas menuju ruang depan untuk membukakan pintu. "Kakashi, kau telat parah!" sambut Sakura sambil membukakan pintu. Kakashi Hatake berdiri di depan pintu, mengenakan setelan sederhana tapi rapi di bawah mantel bepergiannya.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. "Yah, maaf... maaf..."

Sakura nyengir pada pamannya. "Yah, karena hari ini aku lagi baik, kau kumaafkan," katanya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar dan minggir untuk memberi pamannya itu jalan sebelum kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan. "Tapi lain kali jangan telat lagi ya..."

"Baik... baik..." Kakashi terkekeh seraya melepas mantelnya.

"Sini, aku taruhkan mantelnya," Sakura mengulurkan tangan, menerima mantel pamannya yang berat lalu menggantungnya di gantungan mantel di dekat pintu masuk.

"Terimakasih," ucap Kakashi.

"Aa..." sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar. "Yuk, masuk. Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu dari tadi." Sakura mengamit lengan pamannya dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

Seperti pada acara-acara makan malam keluarga sebelum ini setiap Tuan Haruno akan pergi dinas, makanannya benar-benar enak. Azami memang sengaja membuatkan makanan favorit setiap orang di keluarga kecil itu, mulai dari _appetizer, main course _sampai _desert. _Semuanya lezat.

Setelah _desert _berupa puding karamel favorit Sakura disajikan, obrolan ringan mulai turun di meja itu. Awalnya sedikit membosankan bagi Sakura ketika para orang dewasa membicarakan pekerjaan masing-masing, tapi begitu obrolan beralih pada sekolah Sakura, gadis itu menjadi bersemangat. Gadis itu tak hentinya berceloteh tentang kedua sahabat barunya. Tentang pertengkaran-pertengkaran seru yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka, sesi latihan bola Naruto, perubahan sikap Sasuke sampai soal ulang tahun Naruto di panti asuhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak perlu menjadi orang jenius untuk mengetahui betapa Sakura sangat menyukai ikatan indah yang baru didapatkannya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Meskipun Sakura menceritakannya dengan berapi-api di beberapa bagian seperti orang marah.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu tertawa keras ketika Sakura selesai bercerita.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya akur dengan mereka berdua, Sakura," komentar Kakashi setelah tawanya mereda seraya menyendok pudingnya lagi.

Keponakannya itu tertawa kecil. "Yah, tadinya aku juga gak nyangka bisa seperti ini. Tapi yah... ternyata mereka cukup baik juga. Meskipun agak sulit menghadapi Sasuke pada awalnya."

Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sementara ia menelan pudingnya. "Kau dan Naruto jelas membawa perubahan baik bagi Sasuke. Ternyata metode itu sekali lagi berhasil." Pria itu tersenyum puas.

"Idemu itu ada-ada saja, Kakashi," kekeh Hiroyuki menimpali.

"Oh, sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya ideku, Hiro," sahut Kakashi, "Aku hanya menerapkan apa yang pernah aku lihat saat masih menjadi mahasiswa praktek di salah satu sekolah asrama di Oto. Waktu itu ada sepuluh orang dan itu heboh sekali."

Ketiga yang lain tertawa mendengar ini.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Sakura? Kau tidak akan menyesal," Kakashi berkata pada keponakannya.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan berkata, "Yeah, memang. Dan untuk itu aku ingin berterimakasih pada pamanku tersayang. Kau yang terbaik," gadis itu mengangkat gelas limunnya seperti sedang bersulang pada Kakashi. Pria itu balas tersenyum seraya mengangkat gelas anggurnya.

Hiroyuki tertawa senang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala putrinya penuh kebanggaan.

"Tapi sebenarnya..."

"Hm?" Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Kakashi, melempar pandang bertanya.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap sang keponakan. Kemudian senyum lembut muncul di bibirnya ketika ia berkata sambil menggeleng pelan, "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura masih menatap pamannya selama beberapa saat dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian mulai membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan ketika semua piring sudah bersih beberapa waktu kemudian, sementara Kakashi dan ayahnya pergi ke ruang keluarga sambil melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Dan ketika Sakura dan ibunya sudah bergabung dengan mereka limabelas menit kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain kartu, permainan yang biasa mereka mainkan kalau sedang berkumpul seperti ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Sakura menguap lebar. Ia baru saja memenangkan lima ronde berturut-turut dan tampak sangat puas. Namun rupanya rasa kantuk berhasil mengalahkannya kali itu.

"Sudah malam. Kau tidur saja sana," Azami membelai rambut putrinya ketika gadis itu mengusap-usap matanya yang berair akibat menguap kelewat lebar.

Hiroyuki tertawa kecil. "Iya tuh. Matamu saja sudah merah begitu..."

Sakura menguap sekali lagi sebelum menyahut, "Iya deh." Gadis itu lalu beranjak setelah meletakkan tumpukan kartunya di karpet tempat mereka duduk. "Malam, Yah, Bu..." ia menoleh pada pamannya, "_Paman _Kakashi..."

"Malam..." sahut ketiganya berbarengan.

Sakura lantas meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Setelah melakukan ritual sebelum tidur—cuci muka, sikat gigi dan lain-lain—ia berganti piama _Hello Kitty_ berwarna pink kesayangannya dan segera naik ke ranjang. Namun tiba-tiba mata hijaunya menangkap sesuatu ketika ia mengerling ke arah meja samping tempat tidurnya di mana ia meletakkan ponselnya. Ada satu pesan yang baru masuk. Sakura cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya. Ternyata dari Ino.

_Forehead-girl, sori sudah membuatmu cemas tadi. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Di rumah sakit sangat membosankan. Datanglah besok menjengukku, ya! Aku tunggu! ;p_

Sakura kembali menguap lebar. Besok sajalah membalasnya, pikirnya mengantuk seraya meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke tempat semula lalu menarik selumutnya yang hangat sampai ke leher. Sudah saatnya terbang ke alam mimpi.

Selamat malam, Sakura...

---

TBC...

---

_Haduh… maafkan chapter kacau ini, teman-teman… Padahal makan waktu agak lama ngedit chapter ini, bingung sih. Hah~ kenapa ya, aku selalu ngerasa gak puas dalam menulis? Ya sutralah. Saatnya balas review-an para reader-ku yang baik!_

_Tapi disatuin aja deh. Wah, aku gak nyangka chapter kemarin disukai. Padahal menurutku kacau banget—tapi aku suka bagian ItaSasu-nya. Hehe—makasih banget buat __**Chika**__, __**hiryuka nishimori **__(Aaah, makasih semangatnya!), __**dilia-chan**__ (Iya nih, konfliknya masih banyak. Huhu), __**uchietam**__, __**Uzumaki Khai**__ (dialog SasuMiko-nya kalo dilanjutin bakal jadi panjang. Bayangkan sendiri aja yah! –ditimpuks-), __**Antlia **__(Liaaaaa! –dikepruks karena SKSD- akhirnya review lagi. Selalu nunggin review-mu lho. Btw, thanks udah mereview APIM. Fic itu miskin review soalnya. Sepertinya jarang yang suka warfic yah), __**Furukara kyu**__ (tips? Apa yah? Gak tahu tuh. Diriku kalo nulis emang suka kelabasan sih), __**PinkBlue Moonlight**__ (Ah~ kamu tahu lagu itu juga? Lagu fave-ku tuh. Liriknya suka. Sering dipake di film animasi kan? Di Lion King ada, di A Land Before Time juga dipake), __**Catt-chan**__ (Ah, makasih masukannya. Aku memang agak susah bikin kalimat bagus sepertimu sih. Jadinya malah kalimat majemuk yang gaje gitu. Mau ngajarin aku taks? XD. Dan soal lirik, enaknya gitu yah? Hm… tar dipertimbangin lagi deh. ^^), __**kakkoii-chan **__dan __**Mbak Bellatrix**__ (Jadi SasuSaku gak yah? Hehe… Wah, makasih banget udah di-alert! Tuh, Kang Kakashi nongol bentar di chap ini.)_

_Merci d'avant... that's really means a lot to me...._

_Oia, kalo ada waktu, mampirlah di fic "__**Kisah Kita" **__di account __**orokchimaru **__(duh, namanya gaje banget!) yah. Itu account milik otouto-ku. Fanfic itu sebenarnya tulisanku yang udah lama banget ngendap di kompie. Jauh sebelum L'aPT ditulis, pas lagi suka-sukanya sama SasuSaku. –saking lamanya sampe berjamur deh. Haha…- Kalau udah kenal tulisanku, barangkali bisa melihat kemiripan gaya bahasa di fic itu dengan style menulisku. Kenapa aku pake account milik adik? Karena biar account yang udah lumayan lama itu guna. Abis masa dia daftar di FFN cuma buat ngereview doang. Itu juga baru dipake ngereview satu kali! Pake anon kan juga bisa! –grrr…- eman-eman kan? Otouto-ku itu sebenernya nulis juga, tapi karyanya gak mau dipublish._

_Dan kenapa aku menggunakan 'senpai' di fic itu? Soalnya aku selalu merasa kouhai, sih… enak jadi kouhai. Haha.._

_Review juga yah… hehe… -perasaan fic yang kutulis di luar L'aPT belakangan ini selalu sepi review. Gak mutu sih.. Hiks…- _


	27. Chapter 26

_Hohoho… ternyata chapter ini malah lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. Sangat disarankan untuk menge-save di kompie dan membacanya offline. Biar hemat gitu loooh.. XD Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 26**

_**Blossoms Street No. 28**_

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar lalu meregangkan tubuhnya seraya menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Pagi itu udara terasa sejuk segar, sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan lebat seperti yang diramalkan di televisi. Cuaca yang benar-benar secerah yang diharapkannya.

Benar-benar sempurna, pikirnya sambil melambai riang, membalas sapaan tetangganya yang sepertinya baru saja selesai berjoging. Tapi kesempurnaan itu menjadi berkurang ketika ia teringat Ino yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Sakura menghela napas seraya bersandar pada kusen jendela, mengawasi seorang pria sedang berjoging dengan anjingnya melewati depan halaman rumahnya. Kalau saja Ino tidak sakit, mereka pastilah sedang lari pagi bersama-sama sekarang, gadis itu membatin sedih.

Ah, omong-omong soal Ino, Sakura baru ingat kalau semalam sahabatnya itu mengirimkan pesan singkat ke ponselnya. Sakura lantas bergegas meninggalkan sisi jendela dan berjalan mengitari ranjangnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang, lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia baru saja hendak membalas pesan Ino ketika didengarnya suara ibunya memanggilnya dari bawah.

"Sakura, sarapan dulu, sayang!"

"Ya, Bu. Sebentar lagi aku turun!" Sakura menyahut. _Yah, nanti sajalah, _pikirnya seraya melempar ponselnya ke ranjang dan beranjak menuju meja rias. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sikat rambut dan mulai menyisiri rambutnya yang panjang, menggulung dan menjepitnya di belakang kepala. Kemudian ia menyambar sweter longar yang disampirkan di punggung kursi belajar dan memakainya di atas piamanya sebelum melesat meninggalkan kamar.

Ayah dan ibunya sudah ada di sana ketika Sakura tiba di ruang makan. Hiroyuki sudah mengenakan seragam pilotnya—yang membuatnya tetap kelihatan gagah meski usianya sudah separuh baya—dan koper yang biasa dibawanya setiap kali berdinas ditaruh di dekat kursi. Ibunya tengah menuangkan secangkir kopi mengepul untuk ayahnya.

"Pagi, Yah, Bu!" sapa Sakura seraya berjalan mengitari meja untuk memberi ayah dan ibunya kecupan selamat pagi di pipi masing-masing sebelum duduk di kursinya yang biasa.

"Kau ada rencana apa hari ini, Sakura?" ayahnya menanyainya seraya mengambil wafel.

"Aku mau menjenguk Ino hari ini, Yah. Ayah tahu kan, dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha?" kata Sakura seraya mengambil wafel juga.

"Ya ya... Kakashi memberitahu ayah semalam. Salamkan dari ayah untuknya, ya, Sayang..." ucap Hiroyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, Yah!" sahut Sakura ceria seraya mengacungkan ibu jari. Ia menuang madu banyak-banyak di atas wafelnya, lalu menyeruput sari jeruknya.

"Kau membesuk Ino sendirian nanti?" ibunya ganti menanyainya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, lalu menjawab, "Belum tahu, Bu. Naruto tidak bisa, dia ada latihan bola. Barangkali aku mau mengajak Sasuke, tapi aku belum tanya dia bisa atau tidak."

"Sasuke? Pemuda tampan temanmu itu?" tanya Azami seraya menuang sari jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya berkilat jahil ketika ia melirik sang putri.

Sakura menatap ibunya dengan kernyitan dalam menghiasi dahinya. "Kenapa sih, ibu selalu menyebut Sasuke 'pemuda tampan'? Menurutku dia biasa saja..."

"Lho, dia kan memang tampan. Ibu menyukainya..." kata Azami sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jenaka.

"Ayah, lihat tuh! Ibu mulai main mata dengan daun muda!" Sakura buru-buru mengadu pada ayahnya yang tertawa-tawa. Tentu saja Sakura tahu kalau ibunya tidak sungguh-sungguh, tapi Sakura selalu tidak tahan tidak menanggapi gurauan ibunya. Rasanya menyenangkan setiap kali ia bersenda gurau dengan keluarganya seperti ini, meski rasanya masih ada yang kurang.

"Yah... yah... mau bagaimana lagi?" kekeh ayahnya, dengan cepat menanggapi gurauan istrinya. "Ayah kan sudah tua sementara Sasuke masih muda dan segar."

"Ayah apaan sih?!" seru Sakura pura-pura cemberut. "Pokoknya bagiku tidak ada laki-laki yang lebih tampan dari Ayah! Hiroyuki Haruno adalah pria paling tampan nomor satu sedunia! Sasuke sih urutan ke sekian sekian sekian..."

Hiroyuki tertawa sampai tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk puncak kepala putrinya penuh sayang. "Dan kau adalah gadis kesayangan ayah paling cantik nomor satu di dunia. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia juga menarik dan penuh semangat," ia menambahkan. Sakura bisa melihat kilau jahil di mata ayahnya. "Atau kau lebih suka Sasuke yang tampan itu?"

"Oh, mungkin pemuda Hyuuga yang pernah diceritakan Kakashi padaku..." timpal Azami.

"Hmm... mungkin kita perlu mengadakan semacam seleksi calon menantu," Hiroyuki meletakkan tangannya di dagu, seolah sedang berpikir, "Bagaimana dengan putra Tuan Nara? Dia juga lumayan..."

"Atau pemuda Aburame yang pendiam itu?" sekali lagi istrinya menimpali. Keduanya bertukar senyum sebelum melirik putri mereka yang semakin lama wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Idiiih... Apaan sih Ayah dan Ibu ini?! Apanya yang calon menantu?!" Sakura berseru memprotes seraya menggembungkan pipinya pertanda sebal, membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa lagi. "Lagipula aku kan masih sekolah!"

"Iya iya, maaf... Ayah dan Ibu kan hanya bercanda, Sayang..." ujar Azami sambil tertawa. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi putrinya lembut.

"Enggak lucu!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya, pura-pura ngambek.

"Tuh tuh... mukanya jadi jelek kalau bibirnya maju begitu..." kata Azami terkekeh. "Kalau begitu mana ada cowok yang mau sama kamu..."

"Ayah, Ibu tuuuh..." Sakura mengadu lagi, cemberut pada ibunya.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah..." kata Hiroyuki setelah tawa di meja makan mereda. "Lebih baik kita sarapan saja, nanti keburu wafelnya dingin jadi tidak enak deh."

Dan saat berikutnya, keluarga kecil itu sarapan dengan tenang. Sakura mengawasi ayah dan ibunya dari sudut matanya dengan penuh rasa syukur. Meskipun mereka kerap kali menggodanya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa sayang Sakura terhadap kedua orangtuanya. Justru itu membuatnya semakin menyayangi mereka. _Ah, kalau saja kakak masih ada, pasti tambah ramai... ramai berantem, maksudnya, _Sakura membatin sambil tersenyum.

Limabelas menit telah berlalu sebelum Hiroyuki mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke bandara!" serunya sambil beranjak.

"Hm.." Azami mengangguk seraya menyeruput sari jeruknya. "Kalau begitu aku ambil kunci mobil dulu," dan wanita itu pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sudah mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Gerakannya mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor terhenti dan ia menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi kecewa. Rasanya ia belum puas menghabiskan waktu bersama sang ayah, tapi beliau sudah keburu harus meninggalkan Konoha lagi.

"Apa boleh buat, Sakura..." Hiroyuki membelai lembut rambut merah muda putrinya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menyesal.

Sakura meletakan piring kotor yang dipegangnya lalu melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling pinggang ayahnya, memeluknya erat. "Kalau bagitu Ayah hati-hati, ya... _I'll miss you_..."

"Hm... Ayah juga akan merindukanmu, Nak..." Hiroyuki membelai-belai punggung putrinya, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya penuh sayang. "Ayah titipkan ibu padamu, ya."

Sakura mengangguk. "_I love you, Dad..." _bisiknya, masih memeluk ayahnya lebih erat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berpisah, namun Sakura merasa perpisahannya dengan ayahnya kali ini terasa agak aneh. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak rela melepaskan ayahnya pergi kali ini. Tapi ia harus...

"_I love you too, dear..." _balas Hiroyuki sambil tersenyum. Lalu melepaskan pelukan putrinya.

Sementara itu, Azami yang tadi meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambil kunci _wagon _mereka di kamar sudah kembali. "Ibu akan mengantar ayahmu ke Bandara, Sayang. Kau nanti hati-hati kalau ke Rumah Sakit ya.."

"Ya, Bu," sahut Sakura seraya menerima kecupan singkat dari ibunya di pipi.

"Setelah dari Rumah Sakit kau ke restoran, kan?"

"Hm..." Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di restoran, Sayang," ucap ibunya.

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura, Nak," pesan ayahnya seraya tersenyum, menepuk puncak kepala putrinya penuh sayang. "Dan jangan nakal!" ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sakura tertawa. "Beres, Yah…" gadis itu menyahut. "Ayah juga hati-hati."

Sakura mengantar kepergian ayah dan ibunya sampai ke beranda depan, melambai ketika _wagon _yang dikendarai ibunya meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka. Gadis itu masih di sana beberapa saat setelah mobil mereka menghilang di belokan.

Ah, rumah sepi lagi deh, Sakura membatin sedih. Entah kapan ayahnya baru bisa pulang lagi... Tapi mudah-mudahan secepatnya, seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya.

Menghela napas, Sakura bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk melanjutkan membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan. Gadis itu dengan cekatan menumpuk piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke mesin pencuci piring, gelas dan cangkir bekas kopi menyusul kemudian. Selesai. Ia lalu mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan mengeringkannya dengan serbet.

Ia mengerling jam dinding. Masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, pikirnya. Kemudian ia teringat akan mengajak Sasuke untuk membesuk Ino. Gadis itu bergegas menuju ruang keluarga, meraih gagang telepon di meja, lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa sembari memencet-mencet nomor telepon Sasuke.

Sakura menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinganya, mendengar nada tunggu...

---

_**Crimson Drive No. 9**_

"Husy! Ke sana, Rufus! Ke Itachi saja sana!" Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, mencoba menghentikan seekor anjing berlarian mengitari kakinya. Saat itu ia sedang mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan, tapi Rufus, si_ Retriever _tampan berbulu cokelat keemasan yang baru dibeli Itachi terus saja menempel padanya sejak kedatangannya pertama kali ke rumah itu.

Sasuke menggeram pelan. Kalau begini caranya, baru satu jam lagi ia baru bisa mencapai bak cuci piring.

Tepat saat itu, Itachi melintas menuju gudang. Rambut panjangnya yang masih agak basah—sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi—dibiarkan tergerai tanpa diikat seperti biasa. Pria itu tertawa melihat adiknya. "Sepertinya Rufus memang menyukaimu, Sasuke," kekehnya.

"Singkirkan dia dariku, Kak!" dengan susah payah, Sasuke baru bisa melewati Rufus yang tampak sedang sangat bergairah pagi itu. Tapi ketika ia menoleh lagi, Itachi sudah menghilang di gudang.

Sasuke baru akan berteriak memanggil kakaknya ketika ia mendengar telepon di ruang keluarga berdering. Rufus menyalak mendengar bunyi telepon—dia memang selalu begitu setiap telepon berdering—dan langsung melompat menuju ruang keluarga, menyalaki telepon. Sasuke menghela napas melihat tingkah anjingnya. Ia lantas meninggalkan tumpukan piringnya di wastafel dan bergegas menyusul ke ruang keluarga.

Rufus baru berhenti menyalak ketika Sasuke mengangkat gagang telepon. "Halo?" sapa Sasuke pada peneleponnya seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"_Halo, ini Sasuke?" _Sasuke langsung mengenali suara Sakura.

"Hn. Sakura?"

Rufus ikut naik ke sofa dan sekarang tampaknya ia menjadi sangat tertarik pada telepon di tangan majikannya. Anjing itu menyalak lagi dengan kaki depan naik ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"Husy! Sana, Rufus! Kau anjing nakal!" desis Sasuke seraya mendorong anjingnya menjauh. Tapi Rufus tetap membandel.

"_Sasuke? Apa itu anjing barumu yang kemarin kau ceritakan itu?__ Rufus?__"_ tanya suara Sakura antusias.

"Yeah," sahut Sasuke. "Ada apa meneleponku?"

Namun Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sepertinya ia lebih tertarik pada si anjing. _"Oh, halo Rufus, kau bisa mendengarku?"_ Sakura menanyai Rufus.

Seakan bisa mendengar Sakura menyapanya, sekali lagi Rufus menyalak riang.

"Dasar bego!" kata Sasuke ke gagang telepon, "Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"_Tapi dia menjawab sapaanku, tadi!"_ kilah Sakura. _"Ya kan, Rufus?"_

Sasuke memutar matanya. "_Geez! _Kukira kau menelepon bukan untuk bicara pada anjingku, eh?"

"_Oh yeah, benar. Aku ingin tanya apa kau bisa menemaniku menjenguk temanku di rumah sakit hari ini? Aku sudah janji akan mengenalkanmu padanya kalau dia pulang."_

"Apa ini Ino yang kemarin itu?" Sasuke bertanya. Rufus kini duduk tenang dengan mata gelapnya yang bulat berkilau seperti kelereng menatap sang majikan. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menggaruk belakang telinga anjingnya sebagai penghargaannya karena sudah bersikap lebih tenang.

"_Ya, dia. Kau bisa?" _Sakura menanyainya.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawabnya, Itachi muncul dari arah gudang, membawa kotak perkakas besar. "Sasuke, hari ini kau yang belanja ya! Keperluan dapur sudah hampir habis tuh!"

Sasuke menutup corong bicara gagang teleponnya dengan tangan, lalu menjawab kakaknya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja sih? Minggu ini kan giliranmu. Giliranku kan cuci piring dan ke laundry."

"Aku mau merakit rumah untuk Rufus," kata Itachi. "Apa kau mau tukar denganku? Kau yang rakit rumah, aku belanja."

Sasuke melirik Rufus yang kini sudah turun dari sofa dan sedang bermain-main dengan karpet, ekornya mengibas riang. "Tidak. Aku yang belanja. Tapi kau ke laundry!"

"Oke!" sahut kakaknya itu, nyengir. "Rufus!" Itachi memanggil anjingnya. Ia telah mengeluarkan sebuah biskuit anjing dari dalam sakunya dan menggoyangnya untuk menggoda Rufus. "Kemari, anjing pintar! Siapa yang mau biskuit lezat??"

Rufus dengan riang gembira menyalak dan berlari ke arah Itachi yang segera menyambutnya dengan garukan di belakang telinganya. Sasuke lantas kembali beralih ke teleponnya. "Sakura?"

"_Kau ngomong sama siapa sih?"_ gadis itu bertanya. Suaranya terdengar agak jengkel—mungkin karena dicueki barang sebentar.

"Kakakku," sahut Sasuke singkat. "Soal yang tadi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku harus belanja."

"_Oh,"_ Sakura terdengar kecewa. _"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat berbelanja saja deh!"_

"Hn."

"_Bye."_

Hubungan terputus. Sasuke meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula dan beranjak. "Kak!" panggilnya pada Itachi ketika kakaknya itu tengah mendorong pintu kasa menuju halaman belakang terbuka.

"Ya?" Itachi menoleh, membiarkan Rufus melewatinya keluar.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu."

"Hn. Kuncinya ada di meja di kamar. Ambil saja." Setelah berkata begitu, Itachi menghilang di balik pintu kasa. Sasuke bisa mendengar Rufus menyalak-nyalak riang dari luar.

Lega karena akhirnya terbebas dari si anjing, Sasuke bergegas menuju dapur lagi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya mencuci piring. Sejak beberapa hari belakangan ia memang tidak banyak mengheluh lagi soal pekerjaan rumah seperti ini, juga kekeraskepalaan kakaknya yang tidak mau memanggil pembantu. Barangkali ia sudah semakin terbiasa. Juga tekadnya untuk bersikap lebih baik pada Itachi.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke beranjak ke lantai atas ke kamar Itachi.

Kamar kakaknya itu berukuran lebih lebar dari kamarnya—wajar saja karena itu kamar utama sementara kamar Sasuke kan tadinya kamar tamu—dan Sasuke bisa merasakan aroma yang sama dengan kamar kakaknya di Oto. Aroma yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Itulah kenapa ia kerap menyusup ke kamar Itachi dan tidur di sana kalau sedang kangen dengan kakaknya itu ketika masih di Oto. Tapi ia kemari bukan karena itu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum kemudian mendapati benda yang dicarinya tergeletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia bergegas mendekat untuk mengambil kunci mobil Itachi.

Tadinya ia mau langsung keluar setelah mendapatkan yang dicarinya, namun sesuatu tertangkap ekor matanya. Ia kembali menoleh untuk melihat lebih jelas. Secarik kertas seukuran foto terselip di antara pigura-pigura foto keluarga dan teman-teman yang berjajar di atas meja.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Sasuke meraih kertas itu yang rupanya sebuah foto. Foto itu menampakan seorang wanita berwajah manis dengan rambut cokelat yang digelung di belakang kepalanya dan berlatar belakang ruangan serba putih—seperti klinik. Wanita itu mengenakan jas panjang berwarna putih di atas _blouse_ cokelat mudanya dan tengah menggendong seekor _Chihuahua._ Dan dari posenya yang seperti sedang bicara pada seseorang, sepertinya foto itu diambil diam-diam dengan menggunakan kamera ponsel. Sasuke mengernyit seraya memandangi foto itu dengan lebih teliti.

Siapa? Tidak kenal...

Sasuke membalik foto itu dan langsung mengenali tulisan tangan kakaknya di sana,

_I've been looking for that special one_

_And I've been searching for someone to give my love_

_And when I thought that all the hope was gone_

_You smile, there you were and I was gone_

Sasuke mendengus tertawa. Ia sama sekali tidak punya ide bahwa kakaknya bisa menggombal seperti itu. Sepertinya, siapa pun wanita di dalam foto itu, ialah yang menyebabkan Itachi begitu ceria akhir-akhir ini. Keceriaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Hm...

---

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha**_

_­_"Sakura!"

Suara seorang pria yang sudah sangat dikenalnya membuat Sakura menolehkan kepala. Gadis itu tersenyum lega ketika melihat Inoichi Yamanaka, ayah Ino, muncul di salah satu pintu ruang rawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Gadis itu bergegas menghampirinya. Akhirnya ketemu juga kamar rawat Ino!

"Selamat pagi, Paman Inoichi!" sapa Sakura cerah setelah mereka sudah dekat.

"Pagi. Mau membesuk Ino, kan?" pria berambut pirang panjang itu bertanya ramah yang langsung diangguki Sakura. "Ah, Ino pasti senang sekali. Dia terus-terusan mengeluh bosan. Barangkali kau bisa menghiburnya."

"Serahkan padaku, Paman!" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Paman percaya padamu, Sakura," kata Inoichi, membalas senyum sahabat putrinya itu. "Paman harus pergi sekarang. Paman titip Ino, ya." Pria itu menepuk bahu Sakura pelan sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum mendekati pintu kamar rawat Ino. Ini pertamakalinya ia bertemu sahabatnya lagi setelah berminggu-minggu Ino pergi ke Ame. Rasanya ia bersemangat sekali. Ia mendorong pintu itu perlahan...

"Sakura!" seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur berseru ketika Sakura melangkah masuk.

"Ino!" Sakura balas berseru seraya mendekat ke arah ranjang, mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk sahabatnya penuh rindu. "Oh, Ino! Aku kangen sekali tahu!"

"_So do I, dear..._" Ino balas memeluknya erat. "Apa kabar?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sahabatnya. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu," ujarnya.

Ino tertawa seraya mengibaskan tangannya yang bebas selang infus. "Ah, ya. Tentu saja, kau selalu tampak segar dan sehat."

Sakura menatap Ino selama beberapa saat lagi, mengamatinya. Rambut Ino yang pirang masih sama panjangnya seperti yang diingatnya, tapi kali ini tidak diikat ekor kuda tinggi, melainkan tergerai lepas membingkai wajahnya yang konon katanya—kata cowok-cowok, tepatnya—paling cantik di Konoha High. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan matanya yang sewarna batu _saphire_ agak meredup, mungkin karena ia sedang sakit.

"Kau tampak berantakan," komentar Sakura.

Ino menghela napas. "Tidak usah bilang aku juga sudah tahu." Gadis itu kembali menyadarkan punggungnya lagi ke bantal yang sengaja ditumpuk tinggi. "Ah... tidak adil! Padahal aku sudah menunggu-nunggu saat aku akhirnya bisa pulang ke Konoha. Eh, malah kena penyakit sialan ini!" ia bersungut-sungut.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia menarik sebuah kursi ke sisi ranjang Ino dan duduk di sana, "Omong-omong kenapa sih bisa kena tifus begini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Ino menukas sebal, "Tanya saja sendiri sama kumannya! Barangkali mereka naksir aku. Kau tahu kan, semua _makhluk _pasti akan naksir kalau melihatku. Termasuk si _salmonella _(1)ini."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, belagak muntah sebelum tawanya pecah. Ino memang punya selera humor yang bagus, sama seperti Naruto. "Salah makan mungkin," Sakura menebak-nebak setelah tawanya mereda.

"Entah deh," Ino mengangkat bahunya sekilas, lalu mengeluh panjang lagi. "Haa… aku sudah bosan di Rumah Sakit!!!"

"Aku sudah dengar itu dari ayahmu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Itulah kenapa aku membawakanmu ini." Gadis itu merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan barang yang dibawanya. "Kau suka?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika sahabatnya itu mengulurkan beberapa buah buku padanya. Kemudian ia terkekeh-kekeh menerimanya. "Ya, ampun... buku ya? Sakura banget. Tapi..." ia membolak-balik buku di tangannya, "kukira buku pelajaran."

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau benci baca buku pelajaran?" kekeh Sakura. "Jadinya aku bawakan novel dan majalah."

"Tapi ini novel romance! Membosankan, tahu! Kenapa tidak bawa _Sherlock Holmes _atau _Harry Potter_ sekalian? Itu lebih seru."

Sakura menghela napas. "_Harry Potter_ terlalu tebal dan aku tidak punya _Sherlock Holmes_. Lagipula berat kalau bawa banyak-banyak, jadi aku bawa yang tipis-tipis saja."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya lagi. "Ah, biasanya juga kau kuat membawa buku-buku berat dari perpustakaan, _Miss Granger _(2)," ledeknya.

"Oh, ha ha. Lucu," Sakura menukas. "Bukannya berterimakasih, kau malah meledekku."

Ino tertawa. Tangannya mulai membuka-buka majalah di pangkuannya. "Iya iya.. Terimakasih, ya!"

"Hmm..." Sakura mengangguk.

Lalu ia beranjak menuju jendela yang terbuka sementara Ino mulai membaca majalahnya. Ia memandang ke halaman belakang rumah sakit yang luas. Tempat yang cukup luas dengan tanaman dan pepohonan yang terawat baik. Seperti pemandangan pada umumnya di musim gugur seperti ini, segalanya berwarna merah dan cokelat keemasan. Indah sekali... Dari sana ia juga melihat beberapa pasien yang ditemani perawat mereka, sedang berjalan-jalan atau sekedar duduk-duduk di taman. Beberapa sedang diterapi. Benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuk tempat pemulihan.

"Kau belum cerita soal pertadinganmu, Ino," Sakura menyeletuk kemudian, masih memandang ke luar.

"Hm?" Ino mendongak dari majalahnya untuk menatap punggung Sakura. "Oh, itu..." ia tersenyum kecil sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke majalah, membalik halamannya. "Yah, tidak buruk juga. Aku dapat perak. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh lho. Kontingen Suna itu memang hebat sekali. Aku sudah cerita tentang gadis bernama Temari, kan?"

"Yang katamu galak itu?" tanya Sakura sambil memutar tubuhnya, bersandar di jendela. Ino mengangguk seraya membalik lagi majalahnya ke halaman selanjutnya. Hening lagi.

"Aku berniat mundur dari tim _Cheerleaders_," kata Ino setelah diam lama. Dan informasi ini benar-benar mengejutkan Sakura.

"Tidak!" katanya, beranjak dari jendela dan kembali duduk di kursinya semula. Mata hijaunya melebar menatap Ino tidak percaya. "Kau kan kaptennya!"

"Oh, siapa pun bisa jadi kapten," Ino menyahut enteng seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Lagipula tim _cheers _kan banyak peminatnya, jadi kurasa tidak akan ada masalah kalau satu anggotanya keluar, kan?"

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Well," Ino menutup majalahnya, menghela napas, "Kupikir selama ini aku terlalu banyak kegiatan. Kau tahu kan? _Cheerleader, Gymnastic_... lalu ngeband. Capek. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin fokus ke satu kegiatan saja. Aku ingin serius dengan _InoShikaChou_-ku. Lagipula, aku lebih suka nyanyi daripada nari." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi mau serius di band saja?"

"Maunya sih begitu. Siapa tahu band kami nanti bakal beken seperti _The Beatles_. Lagipula kalau ngeband kan bisa dapat honor, lumayan buat tambah-tambah uang jajan. Tanya saja Naruto. Dia kan yang paling girang kalau dapat honor." Tiba-tiba saja cengiran muncul di wajah gadis itu. "Omong-omong soal Naruto, aku jadi ingat. Cowok yang dihukum denganmu selain Naruto itu... si anak baru yang katamu tampan itu bukan?"

"Kau sudah pernah tanya soal itu, Ino," Sakura mengingatkannya. "Yeah, dia."

"Mana? Katanya mau kau kenalkan padaku..."

Sakura menghela napas. "Tadinya mau kuajak hari ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Mau belanja katanya."

"Oooh... cowok rumahan ternyata," Ino terkekeh-kekeh.

Sakura memutar matanya. "Apanya yang rumahan? Kau belum kenal dia sih."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan soal si Sasuke Uchiha yang misterius ini, Sakura!"

Dan saat berikutnya, obrolan mengenai Sasuke mengalir seru di antara dua gadis itu.

---

_**Konoha Department Store**_

"_Aachooo!" _

Sasuke menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan tangan. Entah mengapa hidungnya tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Ah, mudah-mudahan saja bukan pertanda akan kena flu. Bisa gawat, pikirnya seraya memasukkan kunci mobil Itachi ke dalam saku jeans-nya.

Saat itu ia baru saja memarkirkan BMW hitam yang dibawanya di halaman parkir salah satu toko serba ada terbesar di pinggiran kota Konoha. Sasuke memandang berkeliling. Lapangan parkir yang luas itu tidak terlalu penuh. Sepertinya setelah obral besar-besaran beberapa hari yang lalu, minat orang-orang untuk berbelanja sedikit berkurang. Yah, kecuali mungkin untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Seperti ia sekarang ini.

Pintu otomatis terbuka dengan suara mendengung ketika Sasuke mendekat, dan udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan langsung menerpanya begitu ia melangkahkan kaki masuk. Cowok itu sedikit menggigil. Ia menyesal tidak bawa jaket tadi. Ia hanya mengenakan jeans yang sudah belel dan kaus biru lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku. Mengabaikan rasa dingin itu, Sasuke segera beranjak untuk mengambil troli.

Pertama-tama ia harus ke bagian yang menjual sabun dan peralatan mandi. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Sasuke berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri rak-rak pajangan sembari mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang kiranya mereka perlukan. Sekotak sereal? Makanan anjing? Minuman—

"Ouch!" ia mendengking ketika seorang anak laki-laki kecil mendorong kereta belanja sambil berlarian tak keruan menyenggolnya keras, nyaris membuatnya terjungkal. "Hei, hati-hat—" namun sebelum ia selesai berteriak, anak itu sudah melesat menghilang di belokan menuju rak makanan kecil. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dasar anak-anak, nakalnya bukan main. Tapi kemudian ia menjadi geli sendiri ketika teringat dirinya juga seperti itu ketika kecil dulu. Ingat ketika ibunya memarahinya ketika ia tidak sengaja menabrak jatuh tumpukan kaleng minuman.

_Ah, Ibu... Kira-kira dia sedang apa sekarang, ya?_ Sasuke membatin.

Lalu ia membelokkan keretanya ke arah rak yang memajang sayuran dan buah-buahan, melewati seorang penjaga toko yang sedang asyik menyemprot sayur-sayuran supaya terlihat berkilauan sambil bersenandung sendiri. Sasuke lalu merobek sehelai plastik dan mulai memilih-milih buah favoritnya, tomat. Tapi kemudian, perhatiannya langsung teralih begitu mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya dari ujung koridor.

"Kita masih butuh jamur shitake dan daging," suara lembut itu terdengar di antara hingar bingar toko, "lalu buncis. Ah, ya, paprika juga. Mika, kau yang pilih dagingnya ya. Pastikan dagingnya masih segar."

"Baik, Nona!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan benar saja. Ia memang sosok yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Hinata Hyuuga, tengah berbelanja dengan ditemani dua orang pelayannya—yang satunya sudah pergi ke rak daging.

"Hinata!" sapa Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah suara Sasuke memanggilnya, lalu tersenyum cerah. "Ah, halo, Sasuke."

---

Setengah jam kemudian keduanya sudah duduk di _coffe shop _di dekat sana. (Hinata sudah menyuruh kedua pelayannya untuk pulang duluan dengan supir)

"Jadi kau berbelanja juga, Sasuke?" Hinata mengerling kantung belanjaan penuh yang ditaruh Sasuke di bangku kosong di samping bangkunya.

"Yeah. Apa boleh buat, kan?" sahut Sasuke seraya mengaduk-aduk kopinya, mencampurnya dengan sejumput gula. Tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kalau kau hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan kakak laki-lakimu, semuanya harus digilir dengan adil, termasuk urusan belanja keperluan rumah."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Gadis itu mengambil waktu menyeruput _cappuchino-_nya sebelum berkata, "Sudah lama ya rasanya, semenjak kita terakhir kali duduk-duduk seperti ini, mengobrol santai?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia teringat obrolan terakhirnya dengan Hinata yang tidak bisa disebut sebagai 'obrolan santai', 'sangat tidak mengenakan' lebih tepat. Diam-diam ia merasa malu pernah berteriak seperti itu pada gadis yang sekarang duduk di depannya ini. Cemburu buta kadang memang membuat orang bertindak tanpa berpikir, dan Sasuke menyesalinya sekarang. Manatap mata Hinata saja, rasanya ia tidak berani. "Maaf soal yang waktu itu, Hinata."

Hinata menatapnya selama beberapa saat, tampak tidak mengerti. Tapi selang beberapa saat sepertinya gadis itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Mata lavendernya melembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," ujarnya lembut.

Lama keduanya terdiam.

"Kau banyak berubah, Sasuke," Hinata berkata kemudian, dengan nada lembut yang sama.

"Hn. Banyak yang bilang begitu," Sasuke menyahut, tersenyum sekilas—benar-benar sekilas sampai hampir tidak nampak sama sekali kalau ia baru saja tersenyum. "Dan aku juga merasakan banyak perubahan dalam hidupku. Menjadi lebih baik, kurasa..."

"Aku senang kau merasa seperti itu," kata Hinata tulus. "Itu berarti baik."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak padamu. Aku tahu aku egois, kekanak-kanakan dan macam-macam lagi yang barangkali itu semua membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku," ujar Sasuke lagi, masih tidak berani menatap Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya di atas meja untuk menyentuh tangan sahabatnya, menggenggamnya. "Tidak masalah buatku, Sasuke, sungguh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata gadis itu. Perlahan, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Terimakasih, Hinata." Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas di atas tangan Hinata yang menggenggam tangannya, mereka bertukar senyum selama beberapa saat.

Dengan lembut, Hinata menarik kembali tangannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto dan Sakura bisa mengubahmu sebanyak ini," ujarnya. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, "Ah, tidak. Kurasa 'mengubah' bukan kata yang tepat. Mengembalikanmu menjadi Sasuke yang dulu barangkali lebih tepat. Dingin di luar, tapi hangat di dalamnya."

"Hn..." Sasuke menyeruput sedikit kopinya, berpikir. Menyebut soal Naruto, ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dulu sempat membuat hatinya sangat sakit. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, bersiap menerima terpaan perasaan panas dalam hatinya seperti dulu ketika berkata, "Soal Naruto. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau begitu menyukainya, Hina..."

Ia bisa melihat Hinata menelengkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sasuke tertegun. Aneh. Apa yang terjadi? Tadinya ia menyangka hatinya akan terbakar mengungkit-ungkit hal ini lagi. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Ada kehangatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di hatinya ketika melihat wajah Hinata begitu berseri saat nama Naruto muncul di antara mereka. Apakah ini artinya, ia sudah siap untuk melepaskan tangannya? Membiarkan Hinata menemukan pelabuhannya sendiri. Seperti kata Sakura...

"Ya. Dan kau benar, Hina. Dia orang yang luar biasa."

Dan saat mengatakan itu, hatinya merasa bebas.

---

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha**_

Suara tawa dari kedua gadis yang bersahabat itu pecah berderai memenuhi ruang rawat Ino. Sakura baru saja bercerita padanya soal hari-harinya terjebak bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir memang lucu," kata Sakura sementara Ino masih tertawa-tawa geli.

"Yeah," sahut Ino seraya menyeka air mata tawa di mata birunya, "Tapi kedengarannya sangat asyik. Sasuke Uchiha itu, sepertinya tidak se-cool yang aku bayangkan, ya."

"Oh, tidak tahu juga. Kau kan belum bertemu dengannya," Sakura tertawa lagi. Ia meraih majalah di meja samping ranjang Ino, membuka-bukanya, sekedar untuk membuat tangannya sibuk.

"Dan Naruto sepertinya tambah kocak saja," Ino berkomentar. "Ah, aku jadi kangen mendengar lelucon-lelucon gilanya."

Sakura mengangkat bahu sekilas sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar senang mendapatkan teman seperti Sasuke."

"Oh, dan dia juga pasti senang bisa dekat-dekat dengan cewek yang ditaksirnya, eh?" goda Ino.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, tertawa selama beberapa saat. "Aku berharap perasaannya padaku bisa berubah," ujarnya setelah tawanya mereda. "Aku benar-benar senang dengan hubungan kami yang sekarang."

"Hm... aku mengerti," Ino mengangguk seraya melayangkan senyuman penuh arti pada sahabatnya. "Sakura tidak bisa dialihkan dari pangeran berkuda putihnya, Neji Hyuuga, kan?"

"Apaan sih?!" Sakura meninju bahu sahabatnya main-main. Wajahnya merona merah.

Ino terkekeh-kekeh. "Ayolah, Sakura... Masa sampai saat ini masih belum ada kemajuan apa-apa sih? Kalau kau bisa jadian dengan Neji kan kita bisa _double date._"

"Aku selalu bersama Naruto dan Sasuke di sekolah, jadi tidak ada kesem—tunggu!" Sakura tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Kau bilang tadi ­_double date_?" gadis itu membelalakan mata ketika melihat Ino tersipu-sipu, wajahnya merona merah. "Ah! Jangan bilang kau sudah jadian!" tudingnya.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?" Ino pura-pura melihat ke arah lain. Wajahnya masih dihiasi senyum malu.

"Aaaah... Ino! siapa? Siapa cowok itu?" cecar Sakura.

Ino mengikik. "Kalau kuberitahu juga kau tidak akan percaya."

"Oh, coba saja!" Sakura tampak antusias, penasaran dengan cowok misterius yang sudah berhasil menaklukan hati sahabatnya ini.

"Oke," Ino berdeham. Wajahnya semakin merona—membuatnya sama sekali tidak tampak sedang sakit—ketika ia berkata, "Dia... Morino—"

"BOHONG!" seru Sakura tak percaya. "Ya ampun, Ino... Aku tidak percaya kau kencan dengan om-om! Ibiki Morino yang kepala kepolisian Konoha itu kan?"

"Bukaaaan... Kau ini! Memangnya aku cewek macam apa mengencani pria beristri? Tidak, bukan dia. Tapi adiknya, Idate Morino (3)," Ino menjelaskan.

"Oh, aku kira Morino yang itu..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk, nyengir. Ino menimpuknya dengan majalah, yang langsung ditangkap Sakura sambil tertawa. "Ciee... yang pacaran dengan anak kuliahan.." mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, pantas saja Temujin kelihatan tidak senang saat aku menanyakanmu padanya."

Ino menghela napas sebelum berkata pelan, "Yeah, dia juga sempat bilang kalau dia menyukaiku sih. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku terlanjur menyukai orang lain dan sepertinya dia tidak suka ditolak. Sayang sekali, padahal aku senang berteman dengannya. Dia baik."

"Tapi Idate ini lebih baik?"

Ino tersenyum. "Entahlah... Tapi yang kutahu dia sering menyambangiku di asrama, tidak pernah melewatkan pertandinganku, mengirimiku bunga dan kartu ucapan semoga sukses. Dan macam-macam lagi yang akan membuat hati cewek manapun luluh. Dan dia juga tampan dan baik," ujarnya dengan tatapan menerawang.

Sakura senang melihat Ino bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi—bukannya Ino jarang tersenyum. Hanya saja senyum 'lain' seperti yang muncul di wajahnya sekarang ini sudah lama menghilang. Sejak _secret admirer-_nya lenyap entah kemana beberapa bulan yang lalu, padahal Ino sudah berharap banyak pada cowok misterius itu. _Syukurlah, Ino... _

"Hei, kau belum cerita soal cowok baru yang satunya," kata-kata Ino selanjutnya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Oh, dia," entah mengapa Sakura menjadi kesal kalau teringat sosok cowok pucat berperawakan kurus itu. "Namanya Sai. Percayalah, dia cowok paling menyebalkan yang pernah eksis di Konoha High."

Ino mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Masa sih?"

"Dia nyaris membuatku dan Sasuke celaka tempo hari, dan dia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf," gadis berambut merah muda itu menjelaskan perihal kejengkelannya pada cowok itu, "Dan mulutnya benar-benar kotor. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah diajari sopan santun atau apa."

"Yang benar?" Ino tampak sangsi. "Kupikir pindahan dari _Konoha Art Academy _pastilah keren sekali."

"Sama sekali tidak," Sakura mendengus.

---

_**KDS Coffe Shop**_

"Setiap melihatmu, Naruto dan Sakura bersama-sama, aku selalu merasa damai di sini," tutur Hinata seraya meletakkan tangan di dada. "Ternyata persahabatan itu bisa begitu mempengaruhi orang ya..."

"Yeah," timpal Sasuke seraya memutar-mutar cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong. "Dan aku salah satu yang terpengaruh oleh aura itu."

"Hm.." Hinata mengangguk setuju. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang seraya memandang ke sekelilingnya sebelum berpaling lagi pada Sasuke. "Kalau saja Sai juga bisa seperti kalian..."

"Sai?" Sasuke terkejut. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Mengapa tiba-tiba Hinata mengungkit-ungkit soal cowok sialan itu? pikir Sasuke bingung. Dan ia baru menyadari setelahnya bahwa Sai bergabung di klub yang sama dengan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Dia... kelihatannya selalu kesepian. Tidak ada yang mau bergaul dengannya dan sepertinya dia juga tidak tahu caranya bergaul. Dia selalu berkata kasar, padahal sepertinya dia tidak memaksudkannya begitu." Gadis itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba bicara dengannya, tapi dia menghindar terus dan berkata yang menyakitkan. Kurasa dia benar-benar membutuhkan seorang teman yang bisa membantunya. Mungkin kalau dia bisa bergabung dengan kalian, dia juga bisa berubah sepertimu."

"Aku tidak yakin," kata Sasuke. Ia masih kesal lantaran Sai mengatainya homo dan tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan cowok itu dekat-dekat dengannya lagi.

"Kalau Naruto, kira-kira dia mau tidak ya membantu Sai?"

"Tidak tahu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Hinata menghela napas lagi. "Sai... pemuda yang malang."

Oh, sepertinya Sasuke tidak begitu setuju dengannya kali ini.

---

TBC…

* * *

_Disclaimer : I own nothing, termasuk potongan lirik lagu __**"One In a Million"**__ yang ditulis Itachi-kun di belakang foto gebetannya. Itu milik Kang __**Bosson**__. (Aw! Suka banget sama lagu itu!) Itachi-kun-nya sendiri milik Kang __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. –sigh-_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Keterangan :**_

_**(1) Salmonella** adalah jenis bakteri penyebab penyakit **typhoid abdominalis** atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai **demam typhoid** atau **tifus.**_

_**(2) Hermione Granger **adalah tokoh di novel **Harry Potter** (novel fave aku lho…), salah satu sahabat Harry Potter yang kutubuku banget._

_**(3) Morino Idate **adalah adik **Morino Ibiki**. Dia nongol di filler sebelum Sasuke kabur dari Konoha. Menurutku dia lumayan lucu._

_Well, chapter ini sepertinya hanya berisi dialog. Tapi tak apalah. Yay! Akhirnya masalah SasuHina terselesaikan sudah! Gimana menurut kalian?_

_Sekarang aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan reader-ku tersayang :_

_**1. Yang dicari Sai itu Ino bukan?(uchietam) **Ino bukan yah? Kalau dijawab jadi spoiler dong… hehe…-sama aja gak ngejawab-_

_**2. Itachi suka sama siapa? (Furukara Kyu) **Sama siapa yah? Yang pasti bukan OC. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa membantu menebak-nebak –lirik-lirik** PinkBlue Moonlight**-_

_**3. SaiIno kapan muncul?** **(Furukara Kyu, Uzumaki Khai) **Pada berharap ada SaiIno kah, minna-sama? Gimana atuh? Ino kan udah punya cowok… ^^;_

_**4. Sai kapan nongol? (Kakkoii-chan)** Di chapter ini dia belum nongol tuh, baru disebut namanya doang. Chapter 27 insyaALLAH dia nongol. Tunggu aja yah!_

_**5. Kok Itachi kenal ma Kakashi? (Teh Bellatrix) **Ceritanya Kakashi dulu pernah jadi mahasiswa praktek di tempat Itachi sekolah. Mereka kenal dari sana. Rencananya aku akan bikin sidestory-nya biar jelas. Tapi gak tahu deh…_

_**6. Sepuluh orang yang pernah 'diikat' seperti SasuSakuNaru, apakah Akatsuki? (Teh Bellatrix) **Menurutmu? –kok malah nanya balik?- kayaknya sih iya…XD_

_Hehe… sepertinya banyak yang menunggu kemunculan Sai lagi yah? Gomenna, tapi dia akan segera keluar kandang kok. Buat **Dilia-chan **dan **Catt-chan, **thanks banget koreksinya. Untung kalian ngasih tahu. Hihi... diriku ceroboh sekali yak. **Antlia, **aaargh! Ternyata dirimu juga ngikutin fic Harry Potter-ku? –tersanjung nih. Hihi…- Dan buat yanh lain, makasih banget ya buat atensi dan review-nya, maaf gak dibalesin satu-satu. Habisnya tar jadi panjang banget deh…_

_The last… aku mau nanya nih… kalian terganggu gak sih dengan banyaknya OC yang aku tampilin di fic ini? Soalnya kan banyak banget OC-nya, walaupun gak buka lowongan (perasaan sih...)_


	28. Chapter 27

_Er… sepertinya update kali ini agak lama ya, teman? Gomenna, soalnya lagi ujian nih. Minggu ini baru selesai. Susah nyari waktu buat mengedit-edit chapter ini. Ada waktu juga aku malah keasyikan nonton film. Kekekek… XD. Dan ternyata susah banget ngedit chapter ini. Apalagi waktu di baca ulang. Huaa… KOK GAJE? –tepar- jadinya malah banyak bagian yang aku ubah deh. Huhu… Tapi ya udahlah. Berhubung aku udah stuck banget sama chap ini, jadinya inilah yang terbaik yang bisa aku kasih. Enjoy ya!_

_wa wa wa... sepupuku dapet beasiswa ke JEPANG!!! MAU IKUUUUUUT!!! -ngerengek sama Mbak Nu. Congrats ya, Mba... oleh-olehnya jangan lupa! heheh...-_

_Warning OoC-ness masih berlaku. Selalu untuk selamanya –halah!-_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 27**

Semilir angin dingin musim gugur bertiup perlahan, menggulirkan dedaunan kering di sekeliling kakinya. Tapi _dia _masih saja terdiam di tempatnya, tidak peduli pada apa pun di sekelilingnya. Dan yah… memang tidak ada yang patut untuk dipedulikan di tempat macam itu, tempat yang nyaris selalu senyap dari hiruk-pikuk. Kecuali kalau ada yang baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang berarti. Seperti _dia… _beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan sampai sekarang pun _dia _masih berkabung.

Sai menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghebuskannya perlahan-lahan lewat mulut. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya setiap ia merasa tegang—hal yang diajarkan terapisnya. Perlahan, mata hitamnya membuka dan ia menunduk, menatap nisan pualan yang masih baru itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kakak," ucapnya lirih seraya berlutut di depan nisan sang kakak. Diletakkannya buket bunga lili putih yang dibawanya di depan nisan itu. Kemudian dengan jemari yang gemetar, Sai menyentuh ukiran nama kakaknya di sana. _Shin. _"Maafkan aku tidak pernah menjengukmu, Kak," lanjutnya, masih dengan nada lirih yang sama, "Tapi sekarang aku datang, kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu marah lagi padaku." Ia terdiam, matanya memanas. "B-bagaimana kabarmu, Kak?"

Ini adalah kali pertama Sai kembali mengunjungi makam Shin sejak kakaknya itu meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu karena sakit. Selama ini, Sai selalu menolak pergi ke sana—tempat di mana kakak yang juga orang yang paling dekat dengannya, terbaring dalam tidur panjangnya yang damai. Masih terlalu berat baginya untuk mempercayai kalau kakaknya sudah pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan dunia, selamanya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Dan hari itu, tidak tahan lagi menerima tekanan dalam dirinya sendiri, Sai memutuskan untuk menginjakkan kakinya lagi di tempat itu. Mencoba mencari sandaran pada sosok Kekeru yang pada kenyataannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan kenyataan ini kembali menghantamnya telak.

Tangannya gemetar mencengkeram sisi nisan Shin, kepalanya serasa berputar, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Sai mendudukkan diri samping makam sementara tangan merogoh ke dalam mantel hitamnya, mengambil sebuah botol kecil. Dikeluarkannya sebutir pil kecil dari dalam botol dan langsung ditelannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menunggu obatnya bereaksi.

"Kau bisa melihatku dari atas sana kan, Kak?" ucapnya parau selang beberapa lama setelah tubuhnya sudah lebih rileks. Ia membuka matanya lagi, mendongak, menatap awan putih yang berarak di atasnya. "Kau lihat, aku sangat kacau... Aku yang sekarang... membutuhkan obat sialan ini untuk mencegah kepalaku pecah. Dan ini semua karena salahmu. Kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Kak? Kau pergi dan aku tidak bisa melukis lagi. Kau pergi dan hidupku menjadi tidak terkendali seperti ini. Dan..." suaranya memelan, nyaris berbisik, "kakek belum bicara lagi padaku."

Kenyataannya Sai memang menjadi sangat kesepian semenjak Shin meninggal—meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mengakui, bahkan menyadarinya pun tidak—Ia, yang selama ini nyaris tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang luar selain dokter dan keluarganya, tidak mengerti ketika perasaan kosong itu datang padanya. Kesepian itu sendiri sudah mengerikan, terlebih kalau tidak menyadari kalau kita kesepian. Dan menjauhnya seseorang yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Kakak," suara Sai terdengar parau ketika ia bicara lagi, "beritahu aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"_Untuk sementara aku ingin kau menuliskan semua yang kau rasakan—apa saja yang membuatmu tertekan, di buku harian." _Ia teringat perkataan dokternya. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan kemudian, seperti yang sudah sering dilakukannya semenjak terapinya yang terakhir. Ia kembali merogoh ke dalam mantelnya dan menarik keluar sebuah buku kecil bersampul kulit serta sebuah bolpoint.

Ia membuka-buka buku yang telah dipenuhi tulisannya selama beberapa hari sejak terapi terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah halaman kosong, lalu mulai menulis segalanya yang mengganggu pikirannya. Segalanya yang membuatnya merasa tertekan, seperti yang dianjurkan oleh dokter Yakushi kepadanya. Segalanya tentang kakaknya, segalanya tentang kakeknya, segalanya...

Selewat beberapa menit saja, lembar itu sudah dipenuhi tulisan tangannya. Satu lembar tidak cukup, ia kembali memenuhi lembar berikutnya dan berikutnya dan berikutnya... seakan setiap lembar tidak cukup untuk menulis semua yang meresahkannya. Sai menatap kembali tulisannya, sudah merasa lebih lega sekarang. Barangkali apa yang diminta dokter Yakushi ini adalah salah satu dari terapi _non-farmakologis _untuknya.

Sai menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Mata hitamnya memandang berkeliling taman pemakaman yang luas itu. Ia melihat seorang penjaga makam berpakaian hitam sedang menyapu dedaunan kering di dekat patung batu malaikat. Sai buru-buru berpaling. Entah mengapa melihat patung itu membuatnya gelisah lagi—barangkali itu mengingatkannya pada lukisan kakaknya. Lalu pandangannya tertumbuk pada nisan batu tepat di depan makam kakaknya. Makam itu tampaknya sudah cukup lama, tapi sepertinya sering dikunjungi karena nisannya lebih bersih dari makam di kanan kirinya dan ada setangkai anyelir putih yang sudah layu di depannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Sai.

Sai memicingkan mata untuk melihat nama yang tertera di nisannya dengan lebih jelas. Ia bahkan sampai beranjak dari makam kakaknya dan mendekati makam asing itu. _"Himeko Haruno," _ia membaca nama yang terukir di sana. Dari yang tertera di sana, sepertinya Himeko Haruno meninggal lima tahun yang lalu di usia 18 tahun. Usia yang sama saat kakaknya meninggal. Tapi sekali lagi, bukan itu.

_Haruno..._

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah pucat Sai ketika nama yang dibacanya di atas nisan itu mengingatkannya pada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang satu sekolah dengannya. Gadis galak kesayangan para guru yang mata hijau lebarnya selalu saja menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela setiap kali ada kesempatan.

"_Kalau kau menganggap kami menyedihkan, lalu kau sendiri apa? Tidak punya teman itu jauh lebih menyedihkan dari pada punya musuh. Kau menyedihkan!" _

Seringai di wajah Sai langsung lenyap begitu ia teringat kata-kata gadis itu yang dilontarkan dengan pedas padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah apa yang begitu mengganggunya saat ia teringat kembali kata-kata Sakura, padahal sebelumnya ia merasa biasa saja.

"_Kau jelas membutuhkan seorang teman untuk masalahmu kali ini, Sai, atau beberapa. Setidaknya kalau dengan teman, kau bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu. Kadang pergaulan itu bisa menjadi obat yang ajaib lho. Orang yang sakit saja bisa cepat sembuh kalau ditengok teman-temannya..."_

Kata-kata dokternya terngiang lagi di kepalanya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, tapi kali ini berbeda dengan debaran yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali merasa gelisah. Seperti... antusiasme? Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapatkan jawaban atas permasalahannya—atau setidaknya ia merasa begitu kali ini. Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali memandang berkeliling seperti orang linglung.

Teman... teman... _support system _yang ia butuhkan. Seperti yang diingatkan dokternya di setiap sesi terapi. Hal penting yang selama ini diabaikannya.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia merasa tidak bisa terus-menerus bergantung pada obat yang diberikan dokternya untuk mengatasi masalah emosinya. Kalau 'teman' adalah yang terbaik yang bisa membantunya, ia harus mendapatkannya. Harus!

Sai kembali menatap makam Himeko Haruno, mencengkeram nisannya dengan satu tangan. "Terimakasih banyak," ucapnya. Dan saat berikutnya ia sudah melesat meninggalkan pemakaman itu menuju mobilnya—kali ini sebuah _Mercedes Benz _silver keluaran terbaru—yang diparkirkan tak jauh dari sana.

Sementara mobilnya melesat meninggalkan wilayah suram itu, bayangan gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Entah mengapa pikirannya jadi tertuju pada gadis itu. Pasti ada sesuatu, pikirnya. Dan memang seperti itu, karena mengingat Sakura Haruno berarti juga mengingat kedua pemuda yang selalu menyertainya. Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki. Entah mengapa, seberapa pun kerasnya ia memikirkan definisi dari pertemanan, yang muncul adalah nama ketiga orang itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat tugas rahasia yang diberikan Kakashi Hatake, pembina klub tempatnya bergabung, untuk mengawasi tiga orang itu dan membuat artikel tentang mereka di rubrik persahabatan untuk majalah sekolah edisi depan. Di mana Sai bertugas untuk mengambil foto kebersamaan mereka secara diam-diam. Ia masih ingat betul setiap foto yang pernah diabadikannya. Ingat setiap ekspresi dalam foto itu. Awalnya ia selalu menangkap ekspresi jengkel, marah, tidak puas dari ketiga orang itu. Tapi sekarang, ekspresi itu telah digantikan dengan senyuman, tawa dan momen yang menghangatkan hati. Seperti waktu itu...

—**_Flashback—_**

_Ia memandang air terjun yang spektakuler itu di depannya dengan pandangan kosong, memikirkan kembali sesi terapinya dengan dokter Yakushi sebelumnya. Tentang kelemahannya dalam berkomunikasi, semuanya... semuanya... benar-benar membuatnya pusing saja._

_Lupakan... lupakan... ia memerintah dirinya sendiri dalam hati._

_Sai menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, merasakan ketika angin basah yang menderu dari arah air terjun menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya menyegarkan. Dokter itu benar, pikirnya seraya mengambil napas dalam sekali lagi dan merasakan ketegangannya sedikit berkurang. Pantas saja orang-orang yang sedang stress senang pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti ini._

_Barangkali seperti orang-orang itu, pikirnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepanjang jembatan besar tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang di sana; ada yang hanya menatap ke air terjun—seperti yang ia lakukan tadi—ada yang hanya mengobrol sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas jembatan, ada pasangan yang sedang bercengkerama mesra, juga ada serombongan anak muda yang asyik berfoto-foto dengan latar belakang air terjun Valley End yang indah._

_Sai memperhatikan rombongan yang asyik berfoto. Ia melihat salah seorang gadis di antara mereka yang berambut hitam keriting, menarik dua teman laki-lakinya, merangkul bahu merekadengan kedua tangan sampai wajah mereka saling menempel. Ketiganya nyengir lebar sementara teman mereka yang lain membidik momen itu dengan kamera. Melihat itu, Sai mendengus tertawa. Entah mengapa mereka mengingatkannya pada trio konyol di sekolahnya, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke._

_Dan omong-omong soal foto dan tiga orang itu, Sai jadi teringat tugas yang diberikan klub jurnal padanya untuk mengambil foto mereka untuk artikel majalah sekolah edisi bulan depan—Huh! Pembina klub kurang kerjaan macam apa yang menyuruhnya jadi paparazi dadakan?—Dan kebetulan sekali ia baru bertemu Sakura dan Sasuke di dekat sana._

_Yah, berhubung ia juga sedang malas pulang ke rumah besarnya yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin frustasi, sebaiknya ia mencari mereka saja. Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura juga tidak apa-apa, Kakashi tidak menyebutkan harus bertiga, kan? Tapi kemudian ia ingat tidak membawa kamera-nya. Tak apalah, pikirnya kemudian, toh ia punya ponsel canggih yang hasil fotonya juga lumayan. _

_Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Sai lantas beranjak menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Ia harus melewati serombongan besar para pencari sensasi yang sedang melakukan _bungee jumping _di jembatan yang konon katanya, terpanjang dan tertinggi se-Hi Country._

"_Oi,_ Boy_! Mau coba?" seorang pria kekar berkepala botak menawarinya seraya mengangkat sebuah tali bungee._

"_Ah, tidak," sahut Sai sambil lalu, tak lupa dengan senyum palsunya yang biasa. "Saya belum mau mati," ia melanjutkan datar seraya meneruskan perjalanannya menuju porsche-nya, meninggalkan pria itu terbengong di tempatnya._

_Sai memutar mobilnya menuju arah Konoha, tepatnya ke tempat di mana ia nyaris saja menabrak Sakura dan Sasuke tadi. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya sampai di sana, dalam beberapa menit saja ia sudah melihat bekas hitam terbakar di jalan. Ia melambatkan laju mobilnya dan memandang berkeliling. Mengira-ngira kemana dua orang tadi perginya. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah belokan menuju sebuah perumahan kecil. Tadi sepertinya mereka akan menyeberang ke sana, ia membatin sebelum memutuskan untuk membelokkan mobilnya ke sana. _

_Porsche merah itu melaju perlahan-lahan sementara pemiliknya mencoba menerka-nerka kemana perginya dua orang tadi. Namun Sai tidak juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari mereka dengan berjalan kaki. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah sebelum mulai menelusuri perumahan asri itu._

_Tak lama kemudian, pencariannya berakhir di sebuah gedung panti asuhan tua, dan gedung itu adalah batas dari jalan itu. Di belakangnya sudah hutan. Tadinya Sai hendak menyerah saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya tepat ketika ia akan berbalik. Suara anak-anak terdengar dari arah belakang gedung. Tapi bukan itu, melainkan suara berisik yang tidak asing di telinganya. Ia bisa mengenali suara Naruto Uzumaki, berbaur dengan suara anak-anak._

_Akhirnya ketemu juga! Mereka pasti ada di sana!_

_Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia memasuki halaman panti asuhan itu. Bukan—bukan untuk menuju pintu masuknya, melainkan memutar langsung ke arah halaman belakangnya. Ternyata di belakangnya terdapat lapangan yang cukup luas yang dibatasi oleh pagar kawat yang cukup tinggi. Dan Sai bisa melihat mereka dari balik pagar, serombongan anak-anak yang sepertinya penghuni panti, sedang bermain bola di sana. Sosok Naruto yang menjulang ada di antara bocah-bocah itu. Tidak hanya Naruto, sosok jangkung lain yang berambut gelap, Sasuke Uchiha, juga ada. Betapa herannya Sai melihat ekspresi wajah cowok yang biasa tampil dingin itu begitu ceria._

_Ia nyaris saja melupakan tujuannya ke tempat itu sebelum akhirnya ingat untuk meraih ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. Cowok itu segera menyiapkan kamera ponselnya dan mulai mengambil gambar secara diam-diam. Ia sedang menjepret gambar untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika sebuah suara membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Sai buru-buru menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding ketika sosok gadis berambut merah muda muncul dari pintu dan Naruto berlari ke arahnya._

_Sai sempat mengambil gambar ketika Sakura memeluk Naruto sebelum ia kembali menyembunyikan diri lagi. Kepala Naruto baru saja menoleh ke arahnya. Sai menghela napas lega ketika Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak panti sekali lagi—kali ini dengan mengajak Sakura juga. Nyaris saja ketahuan._

_Ia kembali memberanikan diri mengintip. Gambar yang sempurna, pikirnya sambil sekali lagi memotret mereka diam-diam._

_Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berbaur dengan anak-anak itu, tertawa-tawa sembari mengejar bola yang terpantul tak tentu arah. Ia bisa melihat Sakura sedikit kesulitan karena kakinya yang terluka, namun Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian menangkap tubuhnya setiap gadis itu terhuyung mau jatuh, lalu berakhir dengan tawa riang._

_Sai menurunkan ponselnya. Entah perasaan hangat aneh macam apa yang merasuk di hatinya melihat pemandangan itu._

—**_Flashback End—_**

Beberapa menit berselang sebelum akhirnya mobil Sai memasuki halaman Konoha High. Entah apa yang mendorongnya datang ke sana, padahal ia tahu sekarang hari libur. Dan ia juga tidak merasa heran ketika mendapati tempat parkir murid tidak kosong. Ah, firasatnya memang terkadang sangat tajam.

Sai memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus mobil, lalu keluar dan menyeberangi lapangan parkir, memutari gedung menuju lapangan sepakbola di halaman belakang sekolah—firasatnya yang sekali lagi menuntunnya ke sana. Dan benar saja. Ia melihat anak-anak klub sepakbola sedang berlatih, dan itu berarti ada Naruto bersama mereka. Sai memandang berkeliling, ke arah bangku penonton, mengernyit. Tapi tidak ada Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Dengan perasaan agak kecewa ia lantas duduk di bangku penonton yang paling jauh, mengawasi anak-anak klub sepak bola berlatih.

---

**_Rumah Sakit Konoha_**

"Sudah mau pulang sekarang?" Ino bertanya cemberut ketika melihat Sakura sudah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan tengah mengancingkan tasnya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Sudah siang, Ino. Aku harus ke restoran sekarang," ujarnya sambil mencangklengkan tali tas ke bahunya, "Lagipula katamu kan pacarmu mau datang membesuk siang ini. Aku tidak mau ganggu."

"Oh, tinggallah lebih lama, Sakura. Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu..." bujuk Ino.

Sakura mengerling arlojinya dan berkata, "Lain kali saja deh. Nanti aku bisa didemo anak-anak BloCaf kalau absen lagi."

Ino manyun. "Padahal kau mau absen kalau untuk dua temanmu yang lain," rajuknya.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia meletakan sebelah tangannya di bahu sahabatnya dan berkata sabar, "Bukannya begitu. Tapi kurasa kau juga butuh istirahat. Barangkali kau bisa tidur dulu sebelum Idate datang, bukan?"

"Iya deh. Kau benar," kata Ino akhirnya, meskipun ia masih tampak tidak puas.

"Tentu saja aku benar," sahut Sakura sambil tertawa, "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya! Cepat sembuh!"

"'Kay," gerutunya. "Hei, trims buku dan majalahnya ya, _Forehead Girl!" _seru Ino kemudian ketika Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu kamar rawat, hendak keluar.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya sedang nyengir padanya. "Sama-sama. Ino-pig!" sahutnya seraya membalas cengiran Ino sebelum kemudian menutup pintu kamar rawat perlahan.

---

**_White Hills_**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sasuke," ucap Hinata ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan gerbang utama sebuah mansion mewah di salah satu kawasan perumahan mentereng di pinggiran Konoha.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat di dalam mobil. Hinata memandang ke arah gerbang rumah besarnya selama beberapa saat sebelum pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke.

"Senang bisa ngobrol lagi denganmu," kata Hinata tulus kemudian, "Aku harap lain waktu kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak seperti tadi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga berharap begitu," katanya.

Dan setelah melempar senyum berterimakasih terakhir, gadis manis berambut panjang itu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar sebelum kemudian menutupnya lagi. Sasuke membuka jendela mobil ketika dilihatnya Hinata membungkuk.

"Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Sasuke. Hati-hati di jalan..." Hinata tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebelum menutup kembali jendelanya. Mobil itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan gerbang Hyuuga Mansion.

Hinata masih berdiri di sana, mengawasi sampai BMW hitam itu menghilang di tikungan. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega sambil tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil masuk ke rumah besarnya.

---

Jarak antara White Hills dan kompleks di mana Sasuke tinggal memang cukup jauh. Kau harus melintasi kota Konoha yang selalu sibuk itu dulu sebelum bisa mencapai Crimson Drive. Dan di sanalah Sasuke sekarang, mengemudikan mobil kakaknya perlahan-lahan di tengah kemacetan kota.

Itachi sudah meneleponnya beberapa saat yang lalu, menanyakan mengapa adiknya itu begitu lama belanjanya. Tapi ia mengerti ketika Sasuke memberitahunya bahwa ia ada sedikit urusan dengan Hinata. Dan omong-omong soal Hinata, Sasuke merasakan seakan belenggu yang selama ini mengikat hatinya pada gadis itu perlahan-lahan telah melonggarkan ikatannya. Membuatnya merasa bebas—dan bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan Naruto dengan tenang, tanpa diusik oleh perasaan cemburu.

Hiruk-pikuk kendaraan mulai melengang ketika Sasuke sudah memasuki kawasan pinggiran kota di dekat rumah sakit. Ketika mata hitamnya melihat bangunan putih megah di sisi jalan itu, ia teringat sesuatu. Bukankah Sakura sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk temannya? Dan benar saja. Ia baru saja melihat sosok yang sudah sangat familiar keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu kini sedang berjalan menuju halte bus tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Sasuke melambatkan laju mobilnya dan menepi, mendekati si gadis yang langsung terlonjak kaget ketika Sasuke menekan klakson mobilnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu berbalik, siap melabrak siapa pun orang iseng yang telah membunyikan klakson padahal jelas-jelas ada rambu-rambu yang menyatakan 'dilarang membunyikan klakson'. Namun ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah riang ketika ia mengenali BMW hitam yang sudah berhenti di sampingnya itu.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendela dan memberi isyarat dengan tangan supaya Sakura mendekat. Gadis itu bergegas mendekat dengan berlari-lari kecil lalu menunduk.

"Hai," sapanya cerah. "Kukira kau sedang belanja."

"Yeah, memang. Baru saja," sahut Sasuke. "Sudah selesai membesuk temanmu? Mau pulang?"

"Hmm..." Sakura mengangguk. "Tidak pulang ke rumah juga sih. Aku mau ke restoran."

"Hn. Kalau begitu masuklah. Kita bisa sekalian," Sasuke memberinya isyarat supaya Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura langsung berseri-seri. _Wah, Sasuke baik,_ pikirnya senang. _Kan lumayan buat menghemat ongkos bus._ Dan dengan riang gembira, gadis itu segera melompat masuk—tentunya setelah membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah berminggu-minggu mengenal gadis itu, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau di samping sifatnya yang tempramen, Sakura bisa jadi sangat periang. Maka sekarang, ketika melihat temannya itu bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke sudah tidak merasa aneh lagi.

"Thanks, ya!" seru Sakura setelah menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Keheningan menyusup—sebenarnya tidak hening juga sih. Karena Sasuke, atas bujukan Sakura, telah menyalakan _tape_ mobilnya, dan sekarang alunan '_She's The One'_milik _Robbie Williams_ terdengar dari _sound system _di belakang—selama beberapa saat sementara mereka sudah mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan.

"Bagaimana kabar temanmu?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi, cukup keras untuk mengatasi suara musik.

"Eh?" Sakura menatapnya sesaat, terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Biasanya kan cowok itu tidak pedulian. "Oh, yeah. Ino baik-baik saja. Sepertinya sakitnya memang sudah membaik."

"Baguslah," komentar Sasuke datar, "Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan seperti kemarin lagi."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Gadis itu melirik cowok di sampingnya sambil nyengir. "Kau mencemaskanku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku? Mencemaskanmu? Yang benar saja…" sahutnya membantah.

"Dasar! Begitu saja tidak mau mengaku!" kata Sakura. Ia menjulurkan lidah mengejek pada cowok itu, lalu tertawa. "Padahal kan wajar saja kalau kau mencemaskan temanmu. Kita teman, kan? Atau kau menganggapku lebih dari itu?" godanya.

"Dalam mimpimu," gerutu Sasuke, setengah kesal setengah geli. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Sakura hanya bergurau dengan kata-katanya barusan karena saat begikutnya gadis itu sudah tertawa lagi. "Bisa diam tidak sih?" gerutunya lagi.

"Iya deh, sori," kata Sakura setelah tawanya mereda. Wajahnya merah padam. "Begitu saja marah." Keduanya terdiam lagi selama beberapa saat. "Maaf ya, kalau kelakuanku kemarin membuatmu cemas—itu juga kalau kau mencemaskanku, lho, Sasuke—aku memang jadi agak paranoid kalau ada temanku yang sakit. Kau tahu kan, sejak kakakku…"

"Aku mengerti," sela Sasuke, jelas sangat enggan memasuki topik menyedihkan itu lagi. Selain karena membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak, ia juga tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Sakura. Ia paling benci melihat orang menangis. Terlebih ini adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis yang telah banyak memengaruhi hidupnya belakangan ini.

Sunyi lagi sementara _Robbie Williams _melantunkan lirik penutup,

_I was her, she was me_

_We were one, we were free_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one…_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one... _

"Aku bertemu dengan Hinata tadi," kata Sasuke setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Entah mengapa ia merasa perlu memberitahukan ini pada Sakura. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu menoleh padanya dengan kepala sedikit meneleng, seakan menunggunya meneruskan. Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalan di depannya, berdeham. "Kami bicara banyak tentang apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini di antara kami, dan…" kata-katanya terputus. Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, aku akan melepaskannya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau merasa lebih lega sekarang?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas padanya, lalu mengangguk pelan, "Yeah."

"Itu keputusan yang sangat berani, Sasuke," ujar Sakura tulus seraya mengulurkan tangannya menepuk lengan Sasuke penuh salut. Cowok itu menyeringai kecil.

Mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Sakura mengawasi serombongan pejalan kaki sedang menyeberang di depan mereka sementara Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya yang panjang di roda kemudi, mengikuti irama musik dari _sound system. _

"Latihan Naruto bagaimana ya?" celetuk Sakura kemudian ketika lampu lalu lintas sudah menyala hijau dan Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi perlahan. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak berkata apa-apa. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Sakura mengernyit. Sikap Sasuke yang tidak pedulian itu kadang-kadang bisa sangat menjengkelkannya. "Kau ini cuek banget sih. Kau kan yang melatihnya. Seharusnya kau memperhatikan perkembangannya dong!"

"Tidak perlu lagi," kata Sasuke, menghela napas. "Dia sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan. Mainnya sudah semakin bagus dan kerjasamanya dengan pemain lain juga sudah o—apa?" ia mengangkat alis ketika mendapati Sakura sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Rasanya baru kali ini aku mendengarmu memuji Naruto," katanya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan beritahu dia aku bicara seperti ini!" kata Sasuke cepat-cepat.

"Yeah yeah... aku tahu," kekeh Sakura. Tapi kekehannya langsung berhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Sebelum ke restoran, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Ke mana?" Sasuke menanyainya. Mata hitamnya masih berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

"Ke taman makam Konoha. Aku ingin mengunjungi makam kakakku," sahut Sakura santai seraya memandang ke jendela di sampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arahnya, mengernyit. "Ngapain ke taman makam?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap Sasuke, tersenyum. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-23 dan aku selalu mengunjungi makamnya setiap tahun." Tapi ketika dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Sasuke tampak agak tidak senang, Sakura langsung pasang tampang memelas. "Oh, ayolah, Sasuke._ Pleaseeee_?" gadis itu memohon seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau mengantar Sakura ke sana, tapi ia tidak begitu menyukai tempat-tempat seperti itu. Auranya terlalu menyedihkan—dan suasana hatinya sedang tidak ingin bersedih-sedih hari ini. Tapi akhirnya Sasuke setuju juga untuk mengantarnya. Menghela napas keras-keras, cowok itu berkata, "Tapi kau tunjukan jalannya."

Sakura langsung berseri-seri. "Wah, baiknya! _I love you, Sasuke!_" pekiknya senang seraya melempar ciuman jarak jauh pada temannya itu.

Sasuke pasang tampang jijik. "Eew..." katanya yang langsung disambut tawa renyah dan tinju main-main di bahu oleh Sakura.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kita ke toko bunga dulu ya," kata Sakura setelah tawanya mereda.

"Terserah kau sajalah," Sasuke menyahut dingin, merasa ia akan menjadi supir gadis berambut merah muda ini sepanjang hari. Tapi ia tetap mengulum senyum supertipis seraya mengangguk ketika gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Oke. Setelah pertigaan di depan, belok kanan!"

---

**_Konoha High_**

Naruto membungkuk dengan tangan bertumpu pada lututnya, mencoba mengatur napasnya lagi. Latihan yang benar-benar gila, pikirnya seraya menyeka keringat di matanya. Ia bisa merasakan kausnya menempel di tubuhnya karena basah oleh keringat. Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa ia masuk angin.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau mengeluh soal latihan. Ia kembali menegakkan diri dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Hari ini, Pak Maito mengkhususkan latihan mereka pada _team work._ Itu berarti, Naruto bisa menggunakan apa yang telah dipelajarinya dari Sasuke soal kerjasama tim.

_Oh, thanks, Sasuke, latihan denganmu benar-benar berguna!_

Tapi sepertinya ada sedikit yang mengusik konsentrasi Naruto pada latihan kali itu. Ia berkali-kali melirik ke arah bangku penonton, ke arah sesosok cowok berambut gelap yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sana, mengawasi latihan mereka. Seorang diri. Ini tidak biasanya, pikir Naruto. Biasanya anak-anak yang datang menonton latihan mereka datang berkelompok, atau kalau pun hanya sendirian, biasanya anak perempuan yang menunggui pacarnya latihan. Tapi ini cowok. Tidak mungkin kan dia menunggui pacarnya? Yang benar saja. Dan setahunya, yang datang latihan hari ini semuanya adalah cowok.

Setelah beberapa lama mengamatinya, Naruto akhirnya bisa mengenali profil jangkung kurus berbalut mantel dan syal itu dari kejauhan.

"Sai?" gumamnya. "Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?"

Ia sudah banyak mendengar soal cowok satu itu dari teman-temannya yang lain. Sejauh ini yang dia dengar hanyalah betapa menyebalkannya cowok itu—meskipun Naruto tidak begitu yakin apakah ada orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari Sasuke. Dulu—mereka membicarakan soal mulutnya yang kurang ajar dan tidak berperasaan. Dan Naruto juga kerap memperhatikan, Sai selalu sendirian kemana-mana. Sepertinya ia tidak punya teman.

Diam-diam, Naruto merasa kasihan juga padanya.

"Siapa dia?" suara seseorang yang datang dari belakangnya membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala. Sora, rekan satu timnya, sudah berdiri di sampingnya, napasnya terengah. Ia rupanya juga menyadari keberadaan Sai. Dari suara dan kernyitan tidak senang di wajahnya, sepertinya ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran cowok berkulit pucat yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari bangku penonton.

"Dia Sai," jawab Naruto.

"Siapa? Bukan mata-mata tim lawan yang sedang mengawasi latihan kita, kan?" Sora tampak gusar.

"Bukan. Dia juga siswa di sini kok. Siswa pindahan," jelas Naruto.

"Oh..." Sora mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Heh... banyak sekali siswa pindahan tahun ini, ya," ujarnya. Yah, wajar saja kalau ia baru tahu. Karena Sora merupakan salah satu perwakilan ke Ame yang baru saja datang hari sebelumnya.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya dua orang. Yang satu pindahan dari Oto dan dia, yang duduk di sana itu, pindahan dari K—" Tapi rupanya Sora tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya karena cowok itu sudah keburu melesat lari. "OI, SORA! KALAU ADA ORANG NGOMONG JANGAN MAIN KABUR BEGITU SAJA DONG!!" teriak Naruto jengkel yang langsung disambut tawa mengejek dari cowok itu. Yah, Sora memang hobinya membuat orang jengkel.

Naruto menghela napas keras-keras, lalu melirik sekilas sekali lagi ke arah Sai lagi sebelum berlari untuk bergabung kembali dengan latihan timnya.

Semua anak bersorak senang ketika Pak Maito memperbolehkan mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka langsung berpencar. Beberapa menuju minimarket untuk membeli minuman ringan, beberapa menyerbu kedai hotdog untuk makan siang, beberapa hanya duduk-duduk saja mendiskusikan strategi dengan pembimbing mereka dan sisanya, termasuk Naruto, langsung melesat lari, pontang-panting menuju kamar kecil untuk mengikuti panggilan alam.

"Haah... lega!" seru Naruto ketika 'ritual'nya selesai dan ia tengah melangkah keluar dari toilet laki-laki yang ada di lantai dasar gedung sekolahnya. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah duluan kembali ke lapangan. Hanya tinggal ia dengan seorang anak kelas dua berperawakan kecil—yang masih sibuk di bilik toilet—yang tertinggal di gedung sepi itu.

Benar-benar sepi, pikir Naruto seraya mengedarkan pandangan di koridor yang gelap itu. Suasananya benar-benar berbeda kalau dibandingkan saat hari-hari biasa, dimana koridor itu selalu dipenuhi oleh anak-anak. Menyeramkan. Naruto menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya, berusaha mengusir rasa dingin ganjil yang tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya ketika melihat koridor gelap yang kosong di depannya.

"Iyashi, sudah selesai belum?!" Naruto memanggil adik kelasnya, mulai was-was.

"Sebentar lagi!" Iyashi balas berteriak. Suaranya teredam dalam bilik toilet.

"Cepetan! Yang lain sudah ke lapangan tuh!" teriak Naruto. Tapi kali ini Iyashi tidak menjawabnya. "Iyashi?!" suaranya menggema di sepanjang koridor.

Naruto menelan ludah. Mendadak ia teringat film horor berlatarbelakang sekolah yang pernah ditontonnya bersama ayahnya baru-baru ini. Di salah satu adegannya, seorang gadis berlari ketakutan di sebuah koridor kosong di sekolah, dan koridor itu dalam keadaan sepi seperti saat ini, kemudian tiba-tiba saja bayangan gelap muncul dari salah satu loker. Dengan rambut hitam yang menjuntai ke mana-mana, sosok itu merayap di tembok, mengejar si gadis yang...

"Whoa!!"

Sebuah tepukan keras di bahunya membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Naruto dengan cepat berputar di tempatnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan seraut wajah pucat pasi yang dibingkai rambut hitam yang sebagian menutupi matanya.

"Aargh!!" Naruto melompat mundur. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, seakan mau melompat dari tempatnya. Mata birunya membelalak ngeri menatap sosok di depannya.

"Hai," sapa sosok itu dengan suara rendah.

"SAI!" dengking Naruto, lega bukan kepalang ketika mengenali sosok salah satu teman seangkatannya itu. "Kau mengangetkanku, tahu!"

"Ah, maaf," ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang biasa.

Terdengar suara toilet disiram di dalam, disusul suara derit pintu, lalu suara keran wastafel yang dibuka. "Naruto! Ada apa teriak-teriak?!" tanya suara Iyashi dari dalam.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita cepat ke lapangan!"

"Sebentar. Tidak sabaran banget sih!" Selang beberapa detik pintu toilet terbuka dan seorang cowok bertubuh pendek dengan rambut supercepak muncul. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya ketika ia menatap Naruto dengan jengkel. "Jangan bilang kau melihat han—" kata-katanya terputus, matanya beralih pada sosok yang berdiri di depan rekan setim-nya, "—tu. Oh, kau," katanya dengan nada dingin. Matanya menyipit. "Ngapain kau kemari?"

Sai tersenyum padanya. "Sepertinya apa yang aku lakukan di sekolahku sama sekali bukan urusanmu, _Pendek,_" katanya tenang.

Wajah Iyashi langsung merah padam. "Mayat hidup!" balasnya. Ia lalu mengerling Naruto, "Kita ke lapangan sekarang, Naruto." Cowok itu pun berbalik menuju pintu utama.

Naruto yang sedari tadi tercengang di tempatnya, mengerjap, lalu buru-buru mengikuti Iyashi setelah melempar pandang aku-duluan-ya pada Sai.

"Naruto," panggil Sai sebelum Naruto pergi terlalu jauh. Yang dipanggil berhenti dan menoleh. "Boleh kita bicara?"

"Eh?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bingung dari wajahnya.

"Naruto! Ke lapangan tidak?" teriak Iyashi tidak sabar dari pintu utama.

Naruto menoleh padanya. "Kau duluan saja."

"Ya sudah," kata Iyashi seraya mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. Saat berikutnya Naruto bisa melihatnya berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan.

Naruto kembali menoleh pada Sai yang rupanya telah berjalan mendekat. "Mau bicara apa?" tanyanya heran. Rasanya baru kali ini mereka bicara satu sama lain dan tahu-tahu Sai mengajaknya bicara—yang dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya apa pun yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Naruto adalah sesuatu yang serius dan penting. "Dengar, aku harus segera kembali ke lapangan," ia memberitahu Sai. "Kalau kau ingin bicara, sebaiknya—"

"Ini tidak akan lama," sela Sai datar. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel yang dikenakannya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung selama beberapa saat. "Oke. Sebaiknya kita bicara sambil jalan ke lapangan."

"Oke..." Sai mengangguk.

"Jadi," kata Naruto sementara mereka berjalan di koridor menuju pintu keluar, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, huh?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," sahut Sai, "apakah aku bisa menjadi temanmu?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap Sai dengan alis terangkat. Ia tampak bingung selama beberapa lama sebelum tertawa kecil. "Well," katanya, "Jujur saja ini agak aneh, kau tahu? Selama ini kau tampak menarik diri dari orang-orang dan sekarang, kau datang padaku dan bertanya apakah kau bisa jadi temanku." Ia tertawa lagi seraya mendorong pintu kaca dan melangkah ke pelataran belakang gedung sekolahnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?" tanya Sai, menyusulnya keluar. Kadua alisnya bertaut.

"Bukan begitu," kata Naruto cepat-cepat. "Maksudku, kita kan tidak pernah bicara sebelum ini. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja ingin menjadi temanku?"

Sai terdiam selama beberapa saat, berpikir, sementara mereka mulai menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju lapangan. "Dokterku bilang aku membutuhkannya," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga sudah memperhatikan kalian bertiga sejak lama. Kau, si _Pinky_ dan si _Rooster-head._ Dan kurasa aku jadi tertarik berteman dengan kalian bertiga..."

Naruto berhenti mendadak, nyengir tidak yakin. "Kau bilang apa tadi? _Pinky? Rooster-head?_"

"...sepertinya memang akan membantu kalau aku bisa berteman dengan idiot sepertimu," lanjut Sai dengan nada datar.

Naruto mengerjap kaget. Namun ia segera menguasai diri lagi. "_Geez!_" dengusnya, "Selama ini aku banyak mendengar orang-orang membicarakan kalau mulutmu sangat kasar, kau tahu? Tadinya aku tidak percaya. Tapi ternyata itu benar."

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya, tampak bingung. "Apakah itu menganggu?" ia bertanya polos.

"Tentu saja mengganggu!" Naruto menukas, mulai jengkel dengan kelakuan aneh cowok di depannya itu. "Karena lidah kadang lebih tajam dari pedang. Kau bisa melukai orang dengan itu, tahu! Jadi kau sebaiknya berhati-hati kalau tidak mau kena masalah!"

"Tapi kurasa itu tidak masalah untuk orang bodoh sepertimu, kan?"

"Eh, orang aneh! Hati-hati ya kalau ngomong!!" Naruto benar-benar terpancing emosi kali ini.

Dan sepertinya Sai memang benar-benar orang aneh, karena bukannya meminta maaf atas perkataan kurang ajarnya, cowok itu malah memamerkan senyum polos tanpa dosa seakan ia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa perkataannya barusan sangat menyinggung. "Kau ternyata juga sama pemarahnya dengan si jelek berambut pink dan si _Rooster-head _aneh dari Oto, ya," ia terkekeh sendiri.

Darah Naruto serasa mendidih mendengar ini. Ia maju dan menarik kerah baju Sai dengan kasar. "Dengar ya, Sai. Jangan sampai aku mendengarmu bicara seperti itu lagi tentang teman-temanku. Kau brengsek!"

Sai melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto dari kerahnya, masih tersenyum. "Aku sudah sering mendengar orang mengatakan itu padaku," katanya dengan tawa kecil, seolah itu adalah hal biasa yang sangat lucu. "Jadi, Uzumaki, apakah aku bisa jadi temanmu?"

Naruto mendengus kasar. "Setelah apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kurasa tidak." Kemudian ia berbalik, meninggalkan Sai dengan langkah cepat saking kesalnya.

Namun sepertinya Sai tidak menyerah begitu saja. Cowok itu menyusulnya, merendengi langkahnya. "Kalau begitu, beritahu aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya bisa jadi temanmu?"

Naruto berhenti lagi, napasnya memburu dalam kejengkelan luar biasa saat menatap wajah pucat Sai. Wajah penuh senyum yang tampak kosong dan dingin. "Baiklah," geramnya, "Aku mau berteman denganmu kalau kau berhenti bicara kasar."

Kemudian Naruto berbalik dan berlari menuju lapangan, meninggalkan Sai berdiri tercenung di sana.

_Dasar orang aneh!_

---

TBC...

* * *

_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; She's The One © Robbie Williams_

_

* * *

_

_Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? _

_Haduuuuh… aku teh udah gak tau mau memunculkan Sai kaya gimana lagi. Dan dari review yang masuk, banyak yang menanyakan cowok kece satu itu. Aku harap gak terlalu mengecewakan yah._

_Gyaaa!! Kok banyak yang minta spoiler siiih? -pingsan- ehm… makasih buat yang udah baca dan review yah. Yang baca aja, makasih juga. Yang udah masukin ke list fave story juga makasih… -bowed-_

**_KusH1naHeRoine_**_ : Soal nama Rufus, aku terinspirasi nama salah satu musuhnya SL. Kebetulan sama dengan nama depan-nya Menteri Sihir tea yah? ^^ Gomen belum mereview fic-mu, Non. Udah di-save sih, tapi baru dibaca bener-bener sampe chapter 3 –jujur amat- Sekali lagi sori dori stroberi ya! Jadi gak enak.. Tar deh kalo ujian udah beres semua dan udah bisa ngenet dengan nyaman di rumah._

**_Chika-chan_**_ : Hua… aku gak tahu harus gimana biar dapet feel yang pas, Dear… gomen! Tapi kayaknya chap yang kemarin tuh ringan deh, gak berat. Buat pertanyaannya, (1) foto yang di Itachi? Er… kalo kakaknya Sakura, aku bikin rambutnya pink juga kaya adeknya. Jadi bukan… (2) Crack pairing? Tergantung. Berhubung aku bukan penyuka yaoi, jadi sukanya crack yang straight. Lagi suka HidanHina. Haha… bertolak belakang sekaleee._

**_Teh Bella_**_ : Waduh, reveiewnya sampe dua tu teh… Kucing ya? Yah, habisnya aku udah punya rencana plot tersendiri dengan si dogy. Asa kurang keren kalo pake kucing XD. Kalo masalah Kakashi, itu juga tar ada plotnya tersendiri yang menjelaskan hubungan Kaka-kun sama keluarga Haruno. Tunggu aja ya, Teh. Btw, teteh orang farmasi ya? Adikku juga anak farmasi loh. –gak penting-_

**_Kakkoii-chan_**_ : Yang disukai Itachi itu… TENTU SAJA AUTHORNYA!! –digaplok- Harry Potter? Bukan suka lagi, tapi udah addict. Fanfic pertama yang aku tulis kan dari fandom HP. Jadi sedikit banyak fic ini terinspirasi dari sana. Suka banget friendship Harry-Ron-Hermione (dibacanya Her-ma-yo-ni. Atau kalau kata Victor Krum mah, Herm-ayon-nini. XD) dan The Marauders._

**_Uchietam_**_ : Haduh, gak ngena yah? Gomenna.. Kalo cerita tentang proses dihukumnya 10 orang kayanya cuma disebutin aja deh. Tar jadi panjang banget kalo diceritain. -pingsan-_

**_Furukara_**_ : Ah! –hehehehe- FL Uchiha SasuSaku? –pingsan di tempat-_

**_Antlia_**_ : Ah –lagi-! Speechless baca reviewmu. –peluk-peluk-_

**_PinkBlue Moonlight_**_ : Lha? Iya nih, Sai banyak yang ngepens. Ini update-annya!_

**_Uzumaki Khai_**_ : jengjengjeng juga… -nyengir lucu- Wah, makasih. Idenya biasa aja kok, Khai… (jadi malu) Kamu juga pasti bisa! ^^_

**_Dilia-chan_**_ : Hoaaaa… -dibekep- bingung mau nanggepin apa. Hehehe… -peluk-peluk-_

**_Chibi Asuka_**_ : Wah, ada HarPot freaks juga selain aku di sini! Makasih udah mampir…_

**_Catt-chan_**_ : Aaaargh! –guling-guling- speechless lagi deh! –peluk-peluk Catt- _


	29. Chapter 28

_Aah... gomen atas update yang lama yah, teman-teman... Selain sibuk ngetik buat B'dayfic-nya Gaara, inet di rumah juga sempat bermasalah. –sigh-. Enjoy aja deh... ^^_

_Oia, ada satu pengumuman gak penting sih soal kakaknya Sai. Tadinya aku namain dia 'Kakeru' dan ternyata waktu aku googling, namanya 'Shin'. Jadinya namanya di fic ini aku ubah jadi 'Shin' sesuai nama canonnya. Bisi bingung... Udah diedit kok..  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 28**

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" sapa Naruto cerah keesokan harinya di koridor. Cowok itu berjalan riang menuju gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak sedang sibuk di salah satu loker di sana sambil sesekali membalas sapaan anak-anak yang dilewatinya. Saat itu koridor sudah lumayan ramai—mengingat bel jam pelajarang pertama tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Sakura yang sedang sibuk memilah-milah buku di lokernya menoleh dan tersenyum cerah pada Naruto. "Pagi, Naruto!" gadis itu membalas sapaannya ketika cowok pirang itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Bagaimana latihanmu kemarin, eh?"

"Oke juga," sahut Naruto sembari membuka kombinasi kunci lokernya yang letaknya memang tepat di samping loker Sakura, "Latihannya benar-benar hebat." Setelah lokernya terbuka, cowok pirang itu mulai mengambil buku yang dibutuhkannya untuk pelajaran hari itu. "Bagaimana Ino?"

"Dia baik," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ternyata benar, dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan sakit kecuali mukanya yang agak pucat. Dan katanya dalam waktu beberapa hari dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit."

Naruto membalas senyum Sakura dengan cengiran lebar khas-nya. "Benar kan? Mana ada kuman yang berani lama-lama dalam tubuh cewek galak macam dia?" sahutnya bergurau.

Sakura tertawa menanggapi gurauan Naruto. "Kau ini bisa saja, Naruto," kekehnya. "Oh ya, kemarin aku ketemu Sasuke waktu pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Hm..." Naruto mengangguk, wajahnya mendadak tampak masam ketika ia menarik keluar diktat Aljabarnya. Agaknya ia kurang senang mengetahui Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu berdua saja tanpanya—Bagaimana kalau Sasuke berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura di belakangnya? "Kalian ngapain?"

Tapi rupanya, Sakura yang sama sekali tidak bodoh itu menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto, juga nada suaranya yang seperti menukas. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tidak berpikir kami melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak berdua kan?" tebaknya tepat sasaran, membuat Naruto gelagapan.

"T-tentu saja tidak," sahut Naruto. Cowok itu mengeluarkan tawa canggung, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Jadi..." lanjutnya sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, "Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Naruto kembali santai. Ia menutup lokernya perlahan, bersandar di pintu loker dan saat berikutnya ia sudah mengoceh tentang apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke hari sebelumnya sementara Naruto sibuk dengan buku dan jadwalnya. Gadis itu masih asyik bercerita dan semakin bersemangat ketika Sasuke tiba.

Cowok berambut gelap itu mendengus keras seraya membuka kombinasi lokernya sendiri. "Yeah yeah... dan kau menjadikanku supirmu seharian. Ya kan, Sakura?" tukasnya.

"Tidak seharian, kok," Sakura membantahnya, pura-pura cemberut. "Salahmu sendiri menawarkan diri mengantarku pulang. Jadi sekalian saja," katanya dengan senyum jahil. "Lagipula kau kan sudah kutraktir makan di restoranku sesudahnya. Harusnya kau berterimakasih, bukannya malah memprotes."

"Oh yeah, aku lupa. Aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena berkat kau yang keasyikan berlama-lama di makam sampai-sampai aku dimarahi kakakku karena telat pulang. Dikiranya aku keluyuran kemana-mana dulu dan membiarkannya dan Rufus kelaparan—karena di rumah sudah tidak ada makanan lagi. Yeah benar, terimakasih banyak Sakura," tukas Sasuke sarkastis seraya membuka pintu lokernya dengan geram.

"Oh... benarkah? Wah, maafkan aku..." kata Sakura pura-pura menyesal. "Apa dia memukulimu? Atau mengurungmu di kamar mandi? Atau—"

"Kau tahu Itachi tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Sakura!" sahut Sasuke kesal.

Sakura tertawa. Yeah, sebenarnya ia tahu kejadian Sasuke _dimarahi _Itachi. Karena kejadian itu terjadi di Blossom's Cafe tepat setelah mereka tiba di sana dan Sakura menawari Sasuke untuk mampir. Rupanya Itachi dan Rufus juga datang ke sana untuk makan siang—dan seperti kata Sasuke, karena ia telat pulang belanja dan di rumah tidak ada makanan, jadi Itachi yang sudah kelaparan akhirnya ke restoran di dekat sana sambil membawa Rufus—Memang sih, saat itu tampaknya Itachi agak kesal pada adiknya, dan ia melampiaskannya dengan menceritakan kekacauan-kekacauan Sasuke kalau sedang di rumah pada Sakura. Dan itu dengan sukses membuat suasana makan siang mereka penuh dengan gelak tawa—juga gerutuan dari Sasuke.

Naruto yang baru saja mengetahui hal itu dari Sakura ikut tergelak.

"Diam kalian berdua!" bentak Sasuke lagi pada kedua sobatnya.

Sakura dan Naruto bertukar cengiran. Wajah keduanya memerah akibat tertawa.

Sakura berdeham. "Oh, satu lagi yang kau lupakan dan itu adalah hal yang paling penting dilakukan saat ini," katanya dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata padanya. "Apa?"

"Kau belum mengucapkan selamat pagi."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu menghela napas dengan suara keras. "Pagi," ia menggerutu.

Sakura terkikik. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke!"

"Oi, kau! Tidak mau menyapa orang keren?" kata Naruto, pura-pura jengkel seraya menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Hal paling penting sekali dilakukan setiap pagi, Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh lupa!"

Sasuke menggeram pelan. "_Geez! _Kalian berdua ini sama saja," katanya seraya memasukkan buku dengan geram ke dalam tas.

Sakura dan Naruto tertawa. Tepat saat itu, Kiba Inuzuka melewati mereka sambil berlari menyelap-nyelip di antara anak-anak. Tampangnya cemas.

"Oi, Kiba!" seru Naruto menyapanya. "Ngapain kau lari-larian di koridor pagi-pagi begini? Ditangkap Pak Sarutobi baru tahu!"

Kiba berhenti dan berbalik. "Mending ditangkap Pak Sarutobi deh daripada dikasih PR segunung sama si _Monster PR_. Oi Naruto, kau sudah mengerjakan soal PR Aljabar nomor 12 belum?"

Cengiran Naruto lenyap, digantikan tampang cemas yang identik dengan ekspresi Kiba. "Ha? PR Aljabar nomor 12?"

"Yang halaman 50, yang 15 soal Trigono supersulit itu—akh, sudahlah!" Kiba mengibaskan tangannya dan ketika dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang baru saja memasuki koridor loker, senyumnya langsung mengembang. "Oi, Hinata!!" dan cowok berambut cokelat jabrik itu pun bergegas pergi menghampiri Hinata—tidak diragukan lagi—untuk menanyakan PR.

Wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi ketika ia ingat ia juga belum mengerjakan PR-nya. "Astaga!" serunya seraya menepuk jidatnya keras. Ia berbalik menatap kedua temannya yang balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Aku lupa bikin PR! Mana Aljabar jam pertama lagi! Mati aku!" ia menoleh pada Sakura, melempar pandang memohon. "Aku pinjam PR-mu ya, Sakura..."

"Tidak," tolak Sakura tegas, tangan yang bebas tas dan buku diletakkan di atas pinggul. "Bagaimana kau bisa maju di Aljabar kalau PR saja menyalin pekerjaan orang, Naruto?"

"Oh, ayolah..." Naruto memohon. "Aku benar-benar lupa. Semua latihan itu benar-benar menyita perhatianku, kau tahu kan? _Please, _bantu aku. Kalau tidak Pak Hatake akan menambahi PR-nya sejuta kali lipat. Kau tahu kan dia gila-gilaan kalau ngasih tugas? _Monster PR—"_

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa bagi waktu," omel Sakura. "Kalau kau begini terus bisa-bisa kau—"

Kata-katanya langsung berhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan bukunya pada Naruto. "Lihat saja punyaku. Sudah selesai," ujarnya datar pada Naruto.

"Sasuke!" mata hijau Sakura melebar menatapnya—yang diabaikan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap cowok itu dan bukunya bergantian selama beberapa saat, tampak tidak yakin, sebelum akhirnya disambarnya juga buku itu. "Sasuke, kau penyelamat hidup!" desahnya penuh terimakasih. "Tendang bokongku kalau sampai aku mengataimu brengsek lagi."

"Hn. Akan kuingat itu," Sasuke menyeringai tipis ketika Naruto berbalik dan melesat menuju kelas Aljabar untuk menyalin PR-nya.

"Sasuke, kau—umph!"

Sasuke dengan cepat memekapkan tangannya ke mulut Sakura, memblokir hujan kata-kata dari gadis itu dengan sukses, meski tidak bisa mencegahnya membeliak galak. "Oh, sudahlah, Sakura. Dia kan memang sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Kau sebagai temannya seharusnya mengerti dan mau membantunya."

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia tahu Sasuke benar soal itu, tapi ia sungguh tidak menyukai ide salin-menyalin PR ini. Gadis itu masih membelalakan mata pada Sasuke selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada gunanya memulai pertengkaran sepagi ini. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya sekali ini saja!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum beranjak dari sana, menyusul Naruto ke kelas Aljabar. Sakura yang masih cemberut berat mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka, tersembunyi di balik pintu lokernya sendiri, Sai mengawasi ketiganya sampai mereka menghilang di belokan menuju koridor kelas Aljabar. Cowok pucat itu mengangguk sementara tangannya sibuk mencatat di buku catatan barunya.

"_Teman yang baik mengerti kondisi temannya dan mau membantu," _ia mencatat kata-kata Sasuke. Setelah selesai, ia menutup bukunya, menyimpannya dengan aman ke dalam tas bersama buku-buku pelajaran, menutup lokernya sebelum melesat menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari _referensi _lain.

---

Beruntung bagi Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan menulis cepat kalau sedang kepepet, ia menyelesaikan menyalin PR Sasuke tepat beberapa detik sebelum Pak Hatake masuk kelas. Dan benar saja, guru mereka itu melipatgandakan PR-nya bagi siapa saja yang tidak menyelesaikan PR sebelumnya. Naruto menghela napas lega diam-diam seraya melempar pandang berterimakasih pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya—juga menghindari tatapan mencela dari Sakura.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya setelah hari itu, Sakura menjadi punya kebiasaan mengingatkan Naruto membuat PR setiap ada kesempatan—dan setiap ia ingat, yang berarti sepanjang waktu; termasuk saat mereka sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Sakura tidak pernah lupa mengiriminya pesan singkat yang mengingatkan untuk bikin PR. Bahkan ia bersedia menyisihkan waktunya saat istirahat makan siang atau sepulang sekolah setelah latihan bola untuk membantu jika Naruto mengalami kesulitan dengan PR-nya—yang gawatnya, ia juga memaksa Sasuke melakukannya.

"Ini juga termasuk membantu," kilah Sakura ketika ia memberitahu Sasuke tentang kebiasaan barunya itu di kantin. Saat itu Sasuke baru saja mencemoohnya dengan mengatakan gadis itu kurang kerjaan. "Daripada membiarkannya menyalin terus, kan? Bisa jadi kebiasaan buruk tahu!"

"Tapi kenapa aku jadi ikut dibawa-bawa, eh?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" gadis itu melotot pada Sasuke. "Kau kan temannya! Dan sebagai temannya kau seharusnya—"

"Hah... terserah kau sajalah," sela Sasuke dengan nada malas. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura karena ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya minggu ini. Gadis itu pastilah mau membalikkan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya tempo hari tentang _seharusnya teman itu mengerti dan mau membantu_. Menghela napas, Sasuke lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik buku-bersampul-putihnya—yang sekarang benar-benar membuat Sakura penasaran, karena saat berikutnya gadis itu bertanya,

"Sebenarnya itu buku apa sih?" ia menunjuk ke buku di tangan Sasuke.

Entah Sakura salah lihat atau tidak, tapi sepertinya wajah Sasuke agak memerah. Namun sebelum cowok itu sempat berkata apa-apa, Naruto sudah membanting nampan yang penuh berisi _sandwich _ke atas meja. "Makan siang!!" serunya, membuat perhatian Sakura langsung teralih.

Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan cepat-cepat menjejalkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Di buku disebutkan, yang dinamakan teman itu selalu bersedia berbagi dengan temannya," sebuah suara dalam membuat ketiganya menoleh. Ketiganya kompak mengangkat alis masing-masing ketika mendapati Sai sudah berdiri di sisi meja mereka, membawa sebuah buku di tangannya, wajahnya tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengerti," ujarnya, "Apakah itu termasuk makanan?"

Sakura dan Naruto melongo menatap cowok itu sementara Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Kau sebenarnya bicara apa?" Sakura memecah keheningan, menatap Sai dengan tatapan aneh.

Tapi Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri saja di sana, membalas tatapan ketiganya dengan pandangan menilai. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang dan ia tampak bimbang. Sampai akhirnya ia berbalik pergi. Duduk di mejanya yang biasa di sudut, jauh dari keramaian kantin seraya menenggelamkan diri dalam bacaannya.

"Sinting," kata Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia mengambil sepotong _sandwich _dan menggigitnya.

"Yeah, kau benar," sahut Sakura setuju seraya mengambil _sandwich _juga.

Tapi Naruto masih tetap menatap Sai dari kejauhan. Mata birunya jelas menyiratkan rasa kasihan. Naruto bisa merasakan sejak pembicaraan mereka tempo hari, Sai terus memperhatikan mereka, mengamati gerak-geriknya bersama Sasuke dan Sakura, bahkan beberapa kali Sai tampak ingin mendekati mereka—seperti yang dilakukannya barusan—tapi selalu ragu-ragu. Barangkali ia takut ditolak atau bagaimana. Sejujurnya Naruto masih agak kesal pada cowok itu. Tapi melihat Sai yang sendirian terus seperti itu sangat mengganggunya. Ia seakan dihadapkan pada dirinya yang dulu—dan ini jelas membuatnya gusar.

"Menurutku dia mungkin kesepian sampai jadi seperti itu," ujar Naruto kemudian, membuat kedua temannya menoleh padanya. "Waktu aku latihan hari Minggu kemarin, dia datang. Dia tanya padaku apakah dia bisa jadi temanku."

"Dia mendatangimu?" Sakura tampak terkejut. "Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku mau jadi temannya kalau dia tidak bicara kasar lagi," sahut Naruto, lalu menggigit _sandwich_-nya dan mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan. "Kurang ajar banget, masa kemarin dia mengataiku idiot!" Naruto menjadi kesal sendiri teringat saat itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Tidak aneh. Dia juga mengataiku jelek dan Sasuke homo."

Naruto tersedak _sandwich. _Terbatuk-batuk, ia menyambar botol air mineral dan menenggaknya banyak-banyak. Matanya berair ketika ia mulai tertawa. "_Homo? _Kemarin dia bilang '_Rooster-head' _untuk menyebutmu," ia melirik Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya, sama sekali tidak tampak tertarik membicarakan Sai. Naruto butuh beberapa waktu lagi sebelum akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri. "Tapi dari pada itu," lanjutnya, "sepertinya anak itu memang butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan teman. Lihat," ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah meja Sai, "dia sendirian terus begitu. Bisa sinting betulan lama-lama dia. Kasihan..."

"Bicaramu seperti Hinata," komentar Sasuke pelan sambil membuka botol airnya.

"Tapi masalahnya, dia kalau ngomong seperti tidak pernah dipikirkan dulu," kata Sakura, "kasar banget. Kemarin saja ada cewek yang nangis di kamar mandi karena Sai ngomong yang tidak-tidak padanya. Pantas saja kalau tidak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dia." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu.

"Memang, sih." Naruto kembali melirik Sai, lalu menghela napas. "Kalau begitu terus, dia bisa ditekan oleh orang-orang yang tidak suka. Kau tahu kan, orang-orang bisa jadi sangat kejam kalau mereka ma—"

Kata-kata Naruto langsung terputus karena saat itu terdengar suara meja digebrak dari sudut kantin dan semua kepala langsung tertoleh pada sumber suara, ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sekelompok anak kelas tiga berbadan besar—yang terkenal sebagai berandal sekolah—sedang mengerumuni meja Sai. Salah satu dari mereka, yang wajahnya paling sangar dan bertubuh paling besar dan berbulu seperti gorila, telah mencengkeram kerah baju Sai dengan sikap mengancam dan mendesiskan sesuatu pada cowok itu.

"Baru saja dibilang," desah Naruto. Ia memasukan potongan terakhir _sandwich-_nya ke mulut, lalu beranjak.

"Naruto, kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut ketika dilihatnya Naruto berjalan ke arah gerombolan itu. Namun Naruto seperti tidak mendengarnya.

"Ck. Mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan rupanya dia," Sasuke mendengus keras sebelum ikut beranjak menyusul Naruto, berniat menghentikannya ikut campur, "Oi, Naruto!"

Tapi Naruto terlalu cepat. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja ia sudah berdiri di sisi meja Sai. "Oi, Inui! Kalian mau apa?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang pada cowok-cowok itu. "Jangan ganggu dia."

Cowok yang mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sai melepaskannya dengan kasar, sehingga Sai terlempar ke bangkunya dan jatuh ke lantai, lalu menghadap Naruto. "Kau yang mau apa? Mau sok jadi pahlawan?"

"Aku tidak suka melihat ada orang yang seenaknya menindas yang lemah," balas Naruto seraya menatap mata lawan bicaranya tajam. "Pengecut!"

"Naruto..." Sakura yang rupanya telah menyusulnya, berkata memohon. Gadis itu menarik-narik lengan jaket Naruto, tapi cowok itu mengabaikannya.

"Naruto, sudahlah. Jangan ikut campur," timpal Sasuke.

Rombongan itu tertawa mencemooh. "Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan teman-temanmu, eh, Uzumaki? _Jangan ikut campur. _Ini bukan urusanmu."

Naruto yang sekali lagi mengabaikan Sakura maupun Sasuke membalas dengan berani, "Oh yeah? Bukan urusanku, eh? Asal kalian tahu saja, akan jadi urusanku kalau kalian menyakiti teman-temanku."

"Oh, jadi orang brengsek ini temanmu?" tanya Inui, si cowok kekar, kasar seraya mengedikkan kepala ke arah Sai.

"Ya, dia temanku," kata Naruto tegas. "Jadi jangan sampai aku melihat kalian mengganggunya lagi, mengerti?!"

"Uh, aku takut," cemooh Inui yang langsung disambut tawa kroni-kroninya. Matanya berkilat berbahaya. Ia maju sehingga jaraknya dengan Naruto hanya beberapa senti, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak tampak takut meski cowok itu tampak menjulang di depannya. "Kalau begitu, ajari temanmu untuk menjaga mulut kotornya," ia mendesis.

Tepat saat itu pintu kantin membuka dan dua orang guru, Pak Namiashi dan Pak Shiranui, masuk. Rombongan Inui langsung tempak gelisah, mereka membisiki cowok yang menjadi pemimpin mereka itu seraya mengendik ke arah para guru. Kedua guru yang rupanya telah menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan melihat anak-anak yang berkerumun segera mendekat.

"Ada yang tidak beres di sini, anak-anak?" tanya Pak Shiranui kalem sambil menatap ke arah Naruto dan Inui yang berdiri berhadapan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Pak," Inui cepat-cepat menjawab sambil memasang tampang tak bersalah. Teman-temannya mendukungnya.

Namun Pak Namiashi yang telah melihat Sai masih terpuruk di lantai, menatap Inui dengan curiga. Tidak heran, karena salah satu muridnya itu dikenal sebagai tukang bikin masalah di sekolah. "Kau tidak sedang berbuat onar lagi kan, Inui?"

"T-tidak! Tentu saja tidak, Pak! Kami tadi sedang bercanda dan Sai jatuh terpeleset saking bersemangatnya membacakan lelucon. Tapi Uzumaki rupanya salah paham," Inui mengerling Naruto, tatapannya licik. "Dia mengira kami berkelahi dan dia—"

"Aku tidak mengira mereka berkelahi!" potong Naruto marah. "Mereka memang—"

"Tanya saja pada Sai kalau kau tidak percaya, Uzumaki," Inui menoleh pada Sai, melempar pandang mengancam pada cowok itu.

"Sai, benar yang dikatakan Inui?" Pak Namiashi menanyainya dengan mata menyipit curiga.

Sai menelan ludah. "I-iya..." jawabnya parau. Ia bergegas berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya lagi.

"Benar, kan?" kata Inui dengan seringai puas.

Sebaliknya Naruto, ia tampak marah sekali. Namun sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk memprotesnya, ia merasakan Sakura menarik-narik lengan kausnya lagi. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan cari ribut..." bisiknya mendesak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Pak Shiranui sambil tersenyum—meskipun seperti koleganya, ia juga nampaknya masih menaruh curiga pada Inui—sebelum kemudian ia memandang berkeliling pada anak-anak yang menonton, "Dan kenapa kalian tidak menikmati saja makan siang kalian. Jangan sampai ibu kantin kecewa, anak-anak."

Anak-anak yang lain buru-buru membubarkan diri dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan makan siang masing-masing.

"Silakan dilanjutkan bercandanya, kalau begitu," kata Pak Namiashi, "Tapi jangan keterlaluan. Inui, kalau kau begitu kelebihan tenaga, lebih baik kau salurkan di klub gulat-mu. Ayo, Genma. Makan siang kita keburu dingin nanti."

Dan kedua guru itu pun berlalu menuju konter untuk mengambil makan siang mereka. Meski begitu, mereka tampaknya masih mengawasi Inui dan kroni-kroninya.

"Sialan!" maki Inui pelan. "Kau sedang beruntung hari ini, brengsek!" cowok itu mendesis pada Sai sambil menunjuk wajahnya sebelum berbalik pergi, diikuti teman-temannya.

Naruto mengawasi punggung cowok-cowok itu sampai mereka menghilang di balik pintu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, eh?"

"A-aku hanya—" Sai menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kejadian barusan tampaknya membuatnya bingung dan terguncang, mengingat ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu di sekolah lamanya dan ini adalah pertamakali untuknya.

"Hanya apa?" sela Naruto tak sabar, "Kau ingat yang kubilang kemarin, Sai? Tentang lidah yang terkadang lebih tajam dari pedang? Lihat, sekarang pedang itu sudah menggoresmu. Kalau kau tidak hati-hati, mereka bisa menusukmu. Tahu? Jangan harap aku mau membantumu lagi kalau kau tidak juga mengubah kebiasaan mulut kotormu itu, Sai!"

Sai mengerjap. Ia tampak memikirkan kata-kata Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum senyumnya mengembang. "K-kau... membantu? _Seorang teman itu seharusnya mau mengerti kondisi temannya dan mau membantu. _Dan kau tadi bilang aku temanmu, kan? Jadi kau sekarang menerimaku menjadi temanmu, begitu?"

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengerjap bingung. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Ia malah mengeluarkan geraman tidak sabar seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Akh! Percuma, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Ia pun segera berbalik meninggalkan kantin.

Sakura yang masih berdiri di sana melempar pandang mencela pada Sai sebelum berbalik menyusul Naruto sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menarik cowok itu bersamanya.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Sasuke menanyai Sakura ketika mereka sudah berada di koridor, menyusul Naruto yang berjalan cepat di depan mereka menuju koridor perpustakaan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi sepertinya dia teringat saat itu."

"Saat itu apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Mereka sudah berada di koridor perpustakaan sekarang, tapi rupanya Naruto tidak bermaksud ke perpus, melainkan terus saja menuju tangga.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan saat ia bicara, wajahnya tampak sedih. "Naruto dulu juga pernah mengalami yang seperti tadi—kau tahu kan, dijauhi, disudutkan, malah kadang-kadang mengalami kekerasan dari anak-anak lain. Ia pasti tidak suka melihat ada kejadian seperti itu lagi menimpa orang lain."

"Tapi Sai memang brengsek," kata Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sakura berhenti dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau pikir ada orang yang pantas menerima perlakuan seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia terdiam sejenak sementara membalas tatapan gadis itu. Rahangnya mengeras. "Tidak," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku pikir juga begitu," kata Sakura. Gadis itu lalu berbalik lagi dan menyusul Naruto menaiki tangga menuju atap.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu selama beberapa saat. Informasi barusan mau tak mau membuatnya terkejut juga. Betapa masa lalu Naruto sangat berat, pikirnya. Tidak punya orang tua sejak kecil, kehilangan sosok ibu dengan cara yang tragis, dikucilkan orang-orang, belum lagi kekerasan yang dialaminya. Mengapa ada orang yang bernasib begitu malang seperti ini?

Menghela napas berat, Sasuke lantas menyusul kedua temannya ke atap. Naruto sedang duduk membungkuk di bangku semen yang dingin dengan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya ketika ia tiba di atap.

"Baik-baik saja, Naruto?" ia bisa mendengar Sakura menanyai Naruto lembut. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung cowok itu, menenangkannya.

Naruto tidak menanggapinya selama beberapa saat, tampak masih terguncang. Sasuke menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Naruto, bertukar pandang dengan Sakura dari atas punggungnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Tapi kemudian, Naruto menegakkan diri.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan. "Aku cuma..." kata-katanya terputus dan tampaknya Naruto bingung mau bicara apa.

"Sedikit terguncang?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Yeah, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Kami mengerti, Naruto," kata Sakura lembut seraya membelai-belai lengan Naruto. Cowok itu tersenyum padanya.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Tidak masalah. Itulah gunanya teman, bukan?"

"Hm.." Naruto mengangguk. "Itulah yang tepatnya dibutuhkan Sai sekarang. Kurasa kita harus membantunya."

Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang lagi, tidak yakin. "Maksudmu, berteman dengannya?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Aku merasa harus mencegahnya. Aku tidak mau hal seperti itu sampai terjadi lagi pada orang lain, termasuk Sai."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, Sakura," Naruto menyelanya, "Tapi ini sama halnya dengan kita bertiga."

"Aku tidak yakin," kata Sasuke dingin. Rahangnya berkedut. "Dia mengataiku homo, ingat?"

"Dan dia mengataiku jelek," timpal Sakura.

"Dia juga menyebutku idiot," kata Naruto, mendengus tertawa, "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bermaksud kasar. Kalau kalian memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya ia hanya mengatakan apa yang terlintas di otaknya—"

"—ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya, kalau begitu—" gumam Sasuke, yang diabaikan Naruto.

"—dan dia tidak mengerti kalau itu salah. Sepertinya dia memang bermasalah dengan pergaulannya."

Hening sejenak sebelum Sakura berkata pelan, "Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membantunya, Naruto?"

Naruto memandangnya lagi, tersenyum lemah, "Aku belum tahu. Mungkin dengan mengajaknya bergabung bersama kita?"

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan keesokan harinya, mengajak Sai bergabung bersama mereka. Meskipun Sakura dan Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat enggan ketika Naruto menarik sebuah kursi tambahan di meja mereka di kantin. Obrolan yang biasanya melingkupi meja itu mendadak lenyap, digantikan dengan kesunyian tidak menyenangkan karena baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menolak berinteraksi dengan Sai. Tampaknya mereka memang masih sakit hati pada sebutan Sai pada mereka, tapi nampaknya Sai tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan itu. Ia tetap menampakan senyumnya yang biasa.

Dia sebenarnya makhluk dari planet mana sih? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati seraya menyeruput minumannya sementara Sasuke menenggelamkan diri di balik bukunya. Naruto sendiri tampaknya jadi bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa.

Ia baru akan membuka mulut untuk memecah keheningan tidak nyaman itu ketika Sora, rekan klub sepak bolanya, memanggilnya, "Oi, Naruto! Temujin menyuruh kita semua kumpul di sekre. Sekarang!" dan cowok berambut gelap itu langsung melesat meninggalkan kantin.

"Well," kata Naruto pada ketiga rekannya seraya beranjak, "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Dan setelah Naruto pergi, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang tidak nyaman sementara Sai tersenyum di antara mereka.

Oh, bagus, gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Sekarang kami harus duduk seperti orang bego bersama orang aneh yang hobinya ngomong kasar dan senyum-senyum tidak jelas yang tidak tahu apa itu maksudnya. _Naruto... kenapa kau harus pergi saat kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu?_ Sementara itu, di sampingnya, rahang Sasuke sudah berkedut-kedut, sepertinya menahan diri dengan susah payah untuk melabrak Sai karena telah mengatainya yang tidak-tidak tempo hari.

Merasa tidak tahan dengan situasi tidak mengenakkan ini, Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan melesat kabur dari sana.

"Wah, sekarang tinggal kita berdua ya, _gay-buddy," _kata Sai pada Sasuke yang langsung merah padam saking jengkelnya. Oh, ternyata Sai belum juga bisa melepaskan kebiasaannya berkata kotor.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan—" Sasuke menggeram marah, lalu mengibaskan tangannya sebelum kabur juga dari sana, menyusul Sakura. Meninggalkan Sai seorang diri melongo di sana.

"_Geez, _Sakura. Kau kabur duluan," semprot Sasuke jengkel ketika ia menghampiri Sakura yang ternyata sudah melesat menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya. Ruangan itu masih sepi dan hanya ada Sakura yang duduk sendirian di bangku belakang. Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di bangkunya yang biasa, membeliak pada Sakura yang nyengir minta maaf padanya.

"Sori," ucap gadis itu, "habis aku tidak tahan sih. Kau lihat tampangnya?"

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut. "Naruto sudah gila mau berteman dengannya."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu itu," Sakura mengangkat bahunya seraya mengeluarkan diktat kimia dari dalam tas dan mulai membaca. "Aku rasa dia memang lumayan," ujarnya kemudian dari atas bukunya, "tapi menyebalkan," ia buru-buru menambahkan ketika ia merasakan tatapan Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan," geram Sasuke. Ia baru akan mengeluarkan bukunya ketika pintu kelas berderit membuka lagi. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Lee sedang mengintip di pintu.

"Sasuke Uchiha, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya dari pintu.

Sasuke melempar padang bingung pada Sakura yang hanya mengangkat bahu kembali menoleh ke arah pintu untuk menanyai cowok berambut bob itu, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Um…" kata Lee sambil tersenyum canggung, "Bisa kita bicara di sekre klub sepak bola saja?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak bicara di sini saja?" tanyanya, bertahan di tempatnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa enggan pergi ke tempat itu.

Lee melangkah masuk ke kelas, berdeham. "Kita akan bicara yang ada kaitannya dengan sepak bola, Sasuke," diam lagi sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula yang mau bicara padamu itu sebenarnya kapten tim kami."

"Kalau dia yang ada perlu denganku, kenapa tidak dia saja yang datang padaku?" kata Sasuke menantang.

Sakura memberinya tatapan menegur. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Tidak sopan melawan senior. Sana pergi..." bisiknya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram jengkel lagi, lalu menggerutu pelan, "Baiklah..." lalu beranjak.

Lee tersenyum puas padanya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kelas dengan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Naruto sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu, Sasuke," kata Lee ketika mereka berjalan melintasi koridor yang ramai menuju sekre klub sepak bola di dekat gedung olahraga. "Dia bilang, kau yang melatihnya kalau sedang tidak latihan bersama kami. Dia bilang kau hebat."

"Hn," kata Sasuke pelan. Entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan yang kurang enak mengenai ini—atau tepatnya, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan kalau sudah sampai di sekre nanti.

"Dan Naruto memang mengalami banyak kemajuan, terutama dalam hal berkerjasama dengan yang lain," kata Lee sambil tersenyum. Mereka berbelok ke lorong menuju gedung yang khusus disediakan untuk klub-klub ekstrakulikuler.

"Itu memang kelemahannya," kata Sasuke sambil lalu.

Lee mengangguk setuju. Mereka tidak bicara apa-apa lagi sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruangan klub sepak bola. Ruangan itu cukup luas sebenarnya, tapi kelihatan sesak karena banyaknya barang-barang yang berjejalan di sana, belum lagi banyaknya anak-anak yang sedang berkumpul yang membuat ruangan itu kelihatan lebih kecil dari ukurannya yang sebenarnya. Obrolan ramai anak-anak itu langsung berhenti ketika Lee melangkah masuk diikuti Sasuke. Semua kepala menoleh ke arah mereka dengan penasaran, bahkan ada yang menjulurkan leher untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Sasuke yang merasa jengah ditatap seperti itu, mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Naruto duduk di antara cowok berambut gelap, yang dikenalinya bernama Mizura dan seorang cowok lagi yang tidak dikenalnya. Naruto mendongak membalas tatapannya, tersenyum sekilas sebelum menundukan kembali kepalanya. Sasuke semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Seorang cowok jangkung berambut pirang berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di kursi di depan meja besar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Cowok itu berjalan mengitari meja menuju Sasuke lalu menjabat tangannya mantap.

"Namaku Temujin, ketua klub ini," kata cowok pirang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke Uchiha," balas Sasuke datar.

Temujin tertawa kecil. "Yeah yeah, aku tahu," katanya. "Naruto sudah cerita banyak soal kau, Uchiha," ia mengulangi kata-kata Lee.

"Hn. Aku tahu," gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku mengenali profilmu dan penghargaan _the best player _di kejuaraan sepak bola antar sekolah tahun lalu. Dan kau juga yang sudah membantu Naruto dalam latihanny—"

"Langsung saja kalau begitu," sela Sasuke tidak sabar.

Senyum Temujin lenyap selama beberapa saat—sepertinya ia agak kesal juga dengan perlakuan adik kelasnya yang agak kurang ajar itu—sebelum memaksakan senyumnya lagi. Ia menarik napas panjang, menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya seraya menatap Sasuke. "Kau mau bergabung dengan tim kami? Kau bisa bergabung dengan tim inti untuk pertadingan persahabatan nanti. Kau tertarik?"

Sasuke langsung mencari-cari mata Naruto, tapi sahabatnya itu rupanya tidak mau memandangnya, melainkan memandang sepatunya. Kedua tangannya saling remas. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menangkat wajahnya. Mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik sebelum Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Rahang Sasuke mengeras ketika ia memandang ke arah Temujin lagi.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

---

TBC...

---

_Gimana? Agak aneh ya? Cerita awalnya lebih aneh lagi, yang ini sudah aku edit sana-sini, tapi gak tahu deh. Haha... Makasih buat semua yang udah mengikuti, membaca, mereview dan menunggu-nunggu seri ini yah! Hehe... –kege-eran deh XD- Kalian penyemangatku! Yeah! Buat Ambu... –peluk-peluk- akhirnyaaaa dapet review dari Ambu lagi!! –lebay ah!- Ambu, iputz kok belakangan ini bawaannya ngantuk melulu yah? -gak penting ah!-_

_  
'Kay! Thanks udah membaca, minna-sama!!_


	30. Chapter 29

_Pengumuman ulang (bisi bingung), setelah bergoogling ria, aku mendapatkan kalau nama kakak-nya Sai itu adalah Shin. Jadi untuk selanjutnya, nama kakaknya Sai di cerita ini adalah Shin, bukan Kakeru. Chapter-chapter yang lalu udah diganti kok. Enjoy!_

_Btw, chapter kemarin emang banyak terinspirasi dari Harpot! hahaha...  
_

_---_

**Chapter 29**

Suasana ruangan itu benar-benar sunyi ketika dua orang itu saling bertatapan. Mata semua anak—termasuk Naruto, Sasuke bisa merasakannya—terarah pada mereka sekarang. Beberapa anak memandang tidak percaya pada Sasuke, beberapa berbisik-bisik.

Kemudian Temujin memecah keheningan dengan mendengus kecil dan berkata, "Maaf?" seakan ia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya barusan.

"Kau mendengarku, Kapten. Aku tidak bisa," kata Sasuke. Ada ketegasan dalam suaranya.

"Kau pasti bercanda," dengus Temujin. "Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik? Kami membutuhkanmu untuk posisi penyerang—"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," tegas Sasuke, kendati pun dengan ekspresi malas.

"Kau bodoh, kalau begitu," kata Temujin, mulai benar-benar jengkel. "Karena semua anak di klub ini menginginkan posisi yang kutawarkan padamu, Uchiha. Mereka semua berlatih keras untuk bergabung dalam tim inti ini dan—"

"Itulah masalahnya," sela Sasuke seraya memicingkan mata menatap Temujin. "Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan orang-orang yang sudah berlatih keras untuk mendapatkan posisi ini dan malah menunjukku yang jelas-jelas bukan bagian dari tim? Aku melihat mereka berlatih, melakukan yang terbaik. Kenapa kau tidak menghargai usaha mereka, eh?"

Wajah Temujin berubah merah ketika anak-anak lain mulai ribut berbisik-bisik lagi. Beberapa mendukung kata-kata Sasuke, sementara tidak banyak yang menganggapnya kurang ajar karena telah berani membantah kapten mereka. Sementara itu dari sudut matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan mata melebar, terpesona oleh kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

"Lihat mereka," kata Sasuke lagi seraya menunjuk ke arah anak-anak yang lain, "Kau bodoh kalau tidak melihat bakat dan kerja keras mereka. Mereka lebih pantas untuk posisi itu. Atau matamu yang terlalu silau oleh reputasiku? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu." Sasuke menghela napas keras. "Kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, aku permisi." Sasuke berbalik, mendorong pintu hingga terbuka dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Ruangan itu langsung riuh oleh anak-anak yang berkomentar tentang kejadian barusan. Naruto, yang selama beberapa saat tadi tercengang melihat tingkah Sasuke, akhirnya tersadar dan buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan untuk menyusulnya. Sementara itu Temujin tampak luar biasa gusar. Wajahnya merah padam ketika ia berbalik menghadapi anak buahnya. "Semuanya bubar!" bentaknya.

Dan anak-anak langsung berhamburan meninggalkan ruangan, enggan berlama-lama seruangan dengan kapten mereka yang sedang marah. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Lee. Cowok itu masih bertahan di tempatnya semula. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu berjalan mendekati Temujin, dengan lembut menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak perlu berkecil hati seperti itu, Temu..." ujarnya seraya tersenyum membesarkan hati. "Maaf aku bilang begini, tapi menurutku yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Jujur saja, aku sepakat dengannya dalam hal ini. Kita seharusnya memilih salah satu dari tim kita. Yeah, aku tahu kalau Sasuke itu pemain hebat," ia menambahkan cepat-cepat ketika Temujin berbalik, hendak menyelanya. "Tapi kita juga punya sederet pemain hebat. Kau lihat Mizura yang handal dalam pertahanan, Naruto yang menurutku paling banyak mengalami kemajuan beberapa minggu ini. Dengar, kecelakaan yang menimpa Sumaru tidak lantas membuatmu panik sampai harus memilih orang di luar klub kita, kan?"

Temujin menatap rekannya selama beberapa saat lagi, lalu menghela napas, menghenyakan diri di kursi sebelah meja. "Aku tahu," katanya muram. "Aku memang tidak berpikir panjang, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu memikirkan bagaimana kita bisa menang nanti, Lee."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Lee menepuk-nepuk bahu rekannya lagi. "Tapi kita masih punya cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan pemain lain. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita adakan uji coba lagi, eh?"

Temujin tertawa kecil. "Yeah, kau benar. Kau tahu, seharusnya dari dulu kau yang dipilih jadi kapten," ujarnya.

Lee balas tertawa, seraya mengibaskan tangan meremehkan. "Omong kosong. Kau lebih hebat, semua orang tahu itu. Ya sudah, aku harus cepat ke Lab Biologi. Neji bisa membunuhku kalau aku telat."

"Oke. Sampai ketemu di Lab kalau begitu, teman. Aku harus menemui Pak Maito dulu untuk membicarakan uji coba ulang."

Sementara itu di koridor, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyusul Sasuke ketika mereka sudah berada di koridor kelas Kimia. Setelah menyelap-nyelip di antara anak-anak, nyaris menabrak jatuh seorang cowok berkacamata tebal yang sedang membawa setumpuk tinggi buku dan menerima celaan dari serombongan besar cewek-cewek kelas tiga yang diterobosnya, akhirnya ia bisa menyamai langkah cepat Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke!" engahnya, seraya menangkap bahu sahabatnya, memaksanya berhenti.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil berhenti, menoleh memandang Naruto yang terengah-engah dengan malas.

"Gila kau! Kenapa ditolak, eh?" tuntut Naruto setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya.

"Aku gila kalau menerimanya, Naruto!" Sasuke menukas kesal. "Aku orang luar klub kalian, mana bisa tiba-tiba saja aku jadi pemain inti tanpa perlu susah-susah berlatih keras seperti kalian! Itu ide gila yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Dan kau pikir aku tidak melihat bagaimana tampangmu tadi waktu Temujin mengajakku bergabung, eh? Dan tampang mereka semua?"

Naruto terperangah menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat, menyadari kalau ia benar. Jujur, Naruto merasa agak sakit hati ketika Temujin mengatakan hanya Sasuke yang pantas menggantikan Sumaru di posisi penyerang, meskipun ia tentu saja tidak mau mengakuinya di depan Sasuke. Dan setelah beberapa lama, ia berkata lagi, "Tapi kami betul-betul membutuhkah pemain untuk menggantikan Sumaru. Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan kakinya patah, jadi—"

"Masih banyak yang lebih pantas, Naruto. Pemain di sini tidak hanya aku," kata Sasuke geram.

"Tapi kau hebat. Mereka semua tahu kau adalah _the best—"_

"Omong kosong!" Sasuke memotongnya, mendengus. "Itulah yang paling aku benci, Naruto. Mereka memandangku hanya karena titel itu, atau karena keluargaku atau segalanya yang bukan aku. Aku ingin dipandang hanya sebagai SASUKE!"

Naruto langsung gelagapan melihat wajah Sasuke begitu gusar. "M-maksudku bukan seperti itu, Sasu—"

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto. Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan ini lagi, oke? Dan kalau kau mau tahu pendapatku, ada orang lain yang jauh lebih pantas dengan posisi itu." Sasuke meletakan sebelah tangannya di bahu Naruto. "Itu adalah kau, tahu?"

Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat tercengang oleh perkataan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke sudah banyak berubah sejak mereka dihukum bersama-sama. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka cowok menyebalkan yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya ini begitu memikirkan dirinya. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika Sakura muncul dari kelas Kimia. Gadis itu bersandar di pintu dengan kepala meneleng memandang mereka.

"Aku kira siapa yang berteriak-teriak. Ternyata kau, Sasuke," katanya pada Sasuke yang langsung menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Sasuke menghela napas lalu berjalan melewatinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. "Ada apa, Naruto?" gadis itu ganti menanyai Naruto dengan keheranan.

"Er... tadi Sasuke ditawari masuk ke tim inti untuk pertandingan nanti," Naruto menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak!" kata Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu menegakkan diri dan mendekati Naruto, bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Lalu apa katanya?"

"Dia menolaknya," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Keputusan bijak. Aku juga pasti akan menolak kalau aku jadi dia." Lalu ia berbalik dan menyusul Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto seraya menyusulnya.

"Oh, kenapa bertanya? Aku pikir kau lebih pantas. Setelah semua kerja keras itu, mereka pasti sudah gila kalau tidak mengajakmu," Sakura menjawab santai sambil berjalan di antara bangku-bangku menuju mejanya di depan meja Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum penuh haru mendengar jawaban yang hampir sama dengan jawaban Sasuke keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia menatap punggung Sakura dengan penuh rasa terimakasih. Ia lantas melangkah untuk menyusul kedua sahabatnya dengan rasa sayang yang telah berlipat ganda terhadap keduanya.

"Ooh... kau benar-benar bijaksana, Tuan Jenius," Naruto bisa mendengar Sakura berkata pada Sasuke ketika ia meletakan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk di bangkunya yang biasa di sebelah bangku Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke membelalakkan mata pada gadis itu.

"Diam kau!" desisnya.

Sakura memutar bola mata hijaunya seraya tertawa. "Dasar! Masih sok _cool _begitu," ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Sasuke mencibirnya, sebelum ujung-ujung bibirnya berkedut, menahan senyum.

Naruto tertawa senang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang kelas, ke arah anak-anak yang mulai berdatangan untuk mengikuti kelas Kimia hari itu. Tapi kemudian, Naruto merasa ada yang kurang. "Mana Sai?" tanyanya pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang masing-masing tengah sibuk mengeluarkan buku.

Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang sekejap sebelum Sakura berkata dengan nada janggal, "Er... sepertinya dia ke toilet dulu tadi," dustanya. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau ia memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia dan Sasuke telah meninggalkan cowok menyebalkan itu di kantin? Untunglah tepat saat itu Sai muncul dari arah pintu. Dan sakura lega bukan main melihat tampang Sai yang masih penuh senyum. Sepertinya ia tidak marah karena ditinggal tadi—atau pura-pura tidak marah?

"Oi, Sai!" panggil Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Kemari! Duduk di sini!" ia menunjuk ceria ke bangku kosong di depan bangkunya, di samping bangku Sakura.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura langsung mengeluh pelan ketika Sai berjalan mendekat.

---

Sai melemparkan tasnya ke tempat tidur setibanya ia di rumah siang harinya. Ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah hari ini dan hari sebelumnya terus saja memenuhi otaknya. Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari dengan berusaha mendekati ketiganya—yang selalu saja berakhir dengan keragu-raguan—Naruto dan yang lain mau juga berteman dengannya. Sai tidak mengerti dengan pasti apa yang dirasakannya saat itu.

Ia teringat lagi saat Naruto membelanya di kantin hari sebelumnya, saat pertama kali Naruto berkata kalau Sai adalah temannya. Lalu hari ini... saat mereka akhirnya mengajaknya bergabung bersama mereka di kantin. Duduk di dekat mereka saat di kelas Kimia. Sai tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa yang saat itu menyerangnya saat itu. Apakah mungkin... terharu? Tersentuh? Perasaan hangat macam apa itu?

_Oh, mengapa aku bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol senyumku? Dan mengapa menahan tawa menjadi sedemikian sulit sampai terasa menyakitkan? Kak Shin, bisakah kau jelaskan perasaan macam apa ini?_

Sai duduk di tepi ranjangnya, mengerling foto dirinya dan sang kakak yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang hangat dan nyaman, memandang langit-langit tinggi kamarnya. Sekali lagi ia membiarkan perasaan asing yang menyenangkan itu menguasainya. Seperti inikah rasanya diterima dan punya teman?

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. Sasuke dan Sakura. Sikap mereka yang masih sedingin es terhadapnya seakan mereka masih belum menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. _Apa ada yang salah? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah sehingga mereka masih membenciku? _Batin Sai mendadak resah lagi. Ia menyapu rambut yang terjatuh di dahinya ke belakang dengan sikap gelisah.

Debaran itu datang lagi. Napasnya bertambah cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai gemetaran dan terasa dingin. _Oh, sial! _Ia merutuk sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan cepat membuka laci meja untuk mengambil botol obatnya—tapi ternyata botol itu kosong. Obatnya sudah habis. _Sial, sial, sial!_

_Tenang, Sai... _ia memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Tarik napas dalam-dalam... buang perlahan-lahan... tarik napas... buang... tarik... buang.. tarik... buang... _dan perlahan degupan jantungnya kembali melambat. Sudah lebih baik sekarang—meskipun tubuhnya masih agak gemetaran, tidak seefektif kalau meminum obat.

_Tiit... Tiit...Tiit..._

Reminder di ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sai beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja belajarnya. _Jadwal terapi dengan Dokter Yakushi pukul enam sore._ Sai mengerling arlojinya. Masih tiga jam lagi, ia masih punya waktu untuk mengisi buku harian.

Buku harian. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sai selalu lupa mengisi buku itu, barangkali ia terlalu sibuk mendekati Naruto dan kawan-kawan sampai lupa membuat catatan harian. Biar sajalah, toh Dokter Yakushi tidak akan marah, pikirnya. Tapi sekarang ia sedang ingin menulis, banyak sekali hal yang ingin diceritakannya di sana.

Tapi di mana Sai menyimpan buku itu? Ia telah mencari ke segala penjuru kamar, membongkar lemari dan laci-laci. Tapi buku itu tidak ditemukan di mana pun! Barangkali bukan di kamar, pikirnya. Ia lantas mulai mencari di luar kamarnya. Ia memulai di studio lukis—tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya di rumah itu.

Ruangan itu sudah kembali seperti semula sejak Sai menghancurkannya tempo hari. Ornamen-ornamen baru sudah ditata sedemikian rupa, kanvas-kanvas kosong telah kembali menempati sudut ruangan, menanti untuk diisi. Sementara lukisan yang terlanjur rusak, telah disimpan di gudang. Dan lukisan _Sang Bidadari _masih terpajang di tempatnya semula. Tapi kali ini Sai sedang tidak berminat memandangi _masterpiece _milik Shin. Ia membongkar kotak peralatan, mencari di penjuru ruangan, di balik kanvas—bahkan ia telah memerintahkan semua pelayannya untuk ikut mencari buku bersampul kulit hitam itu—namun mereka tidak menemukannya.

_Sialan! Di mana buku itu?!_

Sai mengingat-ingat kembali kapan terakhir kali ia menulis di buku itu. _Kemarin? Tidak... Kemarin lusa? Sepertinya juga tidak... Tunggu dulu! _Ingatan Sai melayang saat akhir pekan sebelum ini. Ya, tentu saja. Saat itu ia membawa bukunya ke makam. Barangkali masih ada di mantel yang ia kenakan saat itu.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Sai bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Disambarnya mantel dari gantungannya dan mulai merogoh-rogoh setiap saku yang ada. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Barangkali bukan mantel yang ini.

"Yuugao!" ia berteriak memanggil pelayannya sambil berjalan keluar kamar lagi. "Yuugao!!"

Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut keunguan bergegas datang padanya dengan berlari-lari kecil. Napasnya terengah-engah. "Kami belum menemukannya, Tuan Muda," beritahunya.

"Cari di semua mantelku kalau begitu. Atau jaket—barangkali aku menyimpannya di sana," kata Sai sambil menyorongkan mantel panjang di tangannya pada sang kepala pelayan. "Suruh yang di bagian laundry juga untuk ikut mencari!"

Yuugao menatap Sai dengan bingung beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Tuan Muda," ujarnya, lalu berbalik pergi untuk mencari lagi. Sai bisa mendengarnya berkata pada beberapa pelayan untuk membantunya juga.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya suara serak dari belakang Sai.

Sai berputar cepat di tempatnya, terbelalak kaget mendapati sang kakek sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan bertumpu pada tongkat berjalan di tangannya. Meskipun mereka tinggal dalam satu atap, namun Sai amat jarang berinteraksi dengan sang kakek yang supersibuk. Terlebih setelah kematian Shin yang agaknya telah membuat hubungan mereka yang memang kaku semakin kaku—bahkan ini adalah kali pertama sang kakek bicara lagi padanya sejak meninggalnya cucu pertamanya.

"Kakek," kata Sai agak terengah. Ia masih memandang kakeknya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau bicara padaku?"

Kakeknya tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan membalas tatapan Sai dengan sorot mata dingin. "Kau pikir siapa lagi yang kuajak bicara, Nak?" sahutnya datar. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Di perpustakaan, sekarang." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai, ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah perpustakaan yang juga ruang kerjanya. Suara tongkat berjalannya yang beradu dengan lantai menggema di penjuru rumah besar itu.

Sai masih terpaku di tempatnya, terperangah menatap punggung sang kakek yang kian menjauh. Setelah sekian lama... apa yang hendak dibicarakannya? Dengan perasaan bingung bercampur penasaran, Sai mengikuti kakeknya.

Perpustakaan di mansion keluarga Sai merupakan sebuah ruangan luas beratap tinggi dengan sebuah kandil kristal besar tergantung di langit-langit. Beraneka macam buku tertata apik di rak tinggi sepanjang dinding. Sebuah perapian besar bergaya klasik di salah satu sisi dinding yang bebas buku, di dekatnya terdapat satu set sofa mewah yang nyaman. Dan ada sebuah rak kaca besar yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam penghargaan untuk sekolah seni milik keluarganya, Konoha Art Academy, di dekat meja kerja kayu ek berpelitur.

Di sanalah sang kakek sekarang duduk, di belakang meja kerjanya, menanti cucunya dengan kedua tangan mengatup di depan dagu, seperti sedang berdoa. "Duduk, Sai," perintahnya ketika Sai mendekat.

Sai menurut. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi di seberang meja, menatap kakeknya, menunggu. Lama keduanya terdiam sementara mata hitam sang kakek tidak pernah lepas meneliti wajah Sai.

"Dokter Yakushi sudah bicara padaku," kata sang kakek setelah beberapa lama keheningan yang tidak nyaman—setidaknya bagi Sai—"tentang masalahmu."

Sai mengangguk untuk menunjukan kalau ia mendengarkan. Tuan Danzou tidak suka disela, Sai tahu itu dengan baik. Dan di sanalah ia, duduk diam dan mendengarkan sementara sang kakek melanjutkan,

"Dan menurutnya, terapimu belum banyak mengalami kemajuan," Danzou menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membungkuk, menatap cucunya. Tatapan yang dihindari Sai karena tepat saat itu ia memalingkan wajahnya. Danzou menghela napas berat. "Adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Nak?"

Sai menatap lantai dengan bimbang. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada sang kakek. Ini sungguh sangat aneh bagi Sai yang terbiasa diabaikan oleh kakeknya. "Tidak, Kek," ia menggumam.

"Dokter Yakushi memberitahuku barangkali dengan mengajakmu bicara akan sedikit membantu terapimu. Kau yakin tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Danzou lagi.

_Well, kenapa baru sekarang peduli? _Sai membatin. _Apa kau tidak bisa melihat, Kakek Danzou, aku sangat sakit. _Tiba-tiba saja Sai merasa marah pada kakeknya. Ia lantas mengangkat wajah membalas tatapan sang kakek dengan sama dinginnya.

"Tidak," ujarnya lebih tegas.

Danzou mengangguk, lalu menghela napas. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggung di punggung kursi berlengannya, masih menatap Sai. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," katanya dengan suara berat. Kedua tangannya kembali terkatup. "Sekarang kita akan membicarakan hal penting yang menyangkut masa depanmu."

Sai mengerutkan alis dengan bingung. "M-menyangkut masa depan? Apa maksud Kakek?"

"Beberapa kolegaku bertanya mengenai dirimu, Nak," Danzou memulai. "Mereka menyayangkan pengunduran dirimu dari Akademi tanpa alasan yang jelas, padahal menurut mereka kau sangat berbakat. Kau ingat Tuan Mizuno dari _Suna School of the Art_? Beliau sangat tertarik dengan permainan pianomu saat perjamuan makan malam kemarin, dan katanya ingin mengajakmu bergabung di perusahaan musiknya kalau kau mau ikut serta dalam _showcase _(1) nanti."

"A-apa maksud Kakek?" ulang Sai, seakan ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan kakeknya.

"Maksudku adalah kau sebaiknya melupakan soal melukis," kata Danzou.

Sai merasakan hatinya mencelos. "A-apa?"

"Aku bilang kau sebaiknya melupakan soal melukis," Danzou mengulangi. Ada ketidaksabaran dalam suaranya. "Kembali ke _Konoha Art Academy_ secepatnya. Aku sudah mengurus kepindahanmu dari Departemen Seni Rupa ke Departemen Musik, divisi piano."

"Kakek tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan sepihak seperti itu!" ujar Sai keras. Emosinya terpancing. _Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruhku melupakan dunia lukis di saat aku hampir berhasil mendapatkan _sense_-ku kembali!_ pikirnya marah. _Bisa-bisanya dia memintaku melupakan dunia yang dicintai Kak Shin hanya karena perkataan tolol koleganya? _"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dunia lukis!"

"Lupakan," tegas Danzou tajam, "Kau tidak lagi bisa menghasilkan apa pun di sana. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang pada Dokter Yakushi kalau kau sudah kehilangan_ sense_-mu? Jadi lupakan saja. Masih banyak cara yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menjadi seniman—"

"Tidak!" sela Sai, melompat berdiri. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan napasnya mulai memburu saat kemarahan kembali menguasainya. "Aku sedang mencoba mendapatkan kembali _sense_-ku, Kek! Aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi kebanggaanmu seperti kakak!"

"Itulah masalahnya, Sai," kata Danzou seraya ikut berdiri, berjalan tertatih mengitari meja, "karena selama ini yang mendorongmu melukis adalah Shin, dan setelah dia tidak ada kau jadi kehilangan kemampuanmu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang tidak ada gunanya."

"Aku sedang mencoba!" raung Sai lepas kendali. Ia mulai berjalan mondar-mandir dengan sikap gelisah. "Aku yakin akan menemukan sesuatu di sekolahku yang sekarang! Dokter Yakushi memberitahuku—"

"Tapi seperti itu tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, Nak," kata Danzou dengan helaan napas lelah. "Dari dulu kau adalah orang yang antisosial, jadi percuma saja bergaul dengan anak-anak biasa itu. Kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa. Kau tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa lagi kecuali sampah. Tapi lihat... kau punya masa depan bagus di dunia musik!"

Sai terkesiap. Ia telah berhenti mondar-mandir dan sekarang memandang kakeknya dengan tatapan marah. "Sampah, eh?" desisnya seraya berjalan menuju meja. "Jadi itulah penilaianmu terhadapku selama ini? Sampah?"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Dalam beberapa bulan ke depan _showcase _akan segera diadakan dan kau harus ada di sana," kata Danzou tenang seakan ia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI KE _SHOWCASE _SIAL ITU!!" Sai berteriak lepas kendali. "AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI KE AKADEMI! AKU TIDAK AKAN PINDAH DARI MANA-MANA! KAU DENGAR AKU, KAKEK SIALAN?!"

"Sai!" sang kakek melotot kaget. "Kau yang akan mendengarkanku! Aku akan kembali ke akademi secepatnya! Kau benar-benar anak bikin malu—"

"Oh!" sahut Sai dramatis, jarinya yang menuding gemetaran. "Jadi sekarang aku anak bikin malu? Tidak bisa mendatangkan kebanggaan padamu seperti kakak, eh? Kau egois!"

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Sai. Kakeknya telah memukulnya dengan punggung tangan, membuat cucunya itu terhuyung menabrak kursi. Sai merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya, dan saat ia menyekakan tangannya ke sana, ia melihat cairan merah. Asin. Darah. Ia lalu mengakkan diri dengan bertumpu pada pegangan kursi, memandang wajah murka kakeknya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Anak tidak tahu diri," desis Danzou dengan suara bergetar, "Sudah bagus aku masih memikirkan masa depanmu. Setelah kakakmu meninggal, aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa menggantikannya—"

"Jadi benar, kan?" dengus Sai pelan, nyaris berbisik, "Selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti kakak," ia tertawa getir, matanya basah karena perih di pipi, juga hatinya, "kalau begitu aku minta maaf sudah mengecewakanmu, Kakek Danzou! Aku menyerah menjadi cucumu." Ia lantas berbalik meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah cepat, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sai berjalan cepat menjauhi perpustakaan, mengabaikan teriakan mengutuk kakeknya, mengabaikan para pelayan yang dilewatinya. Ia terlampau marah untuk memedulikan apa pun saat itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi sinting betulan kalau lama-lama berada di tempat ini.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Sai melangkah keluar dari rumah besarnya. Mengabaikan panggilan para pelayannya yang berusaha mengejarnya, ia mempercepat langkahnya sampai akhirnya ia berlari. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum dalam rongga dadanya, napasnya memburu. Sai berlari terus, semakin lama semakin cepat dan jauh meninggalkan rumah. Tidak memedulikan klakson mobil ketika ia menerabas jalanan yang macet dan makian orang-orang yang ditabraknya, ia terus berlari. Membiarkan terpaan angin dingin di wajahnya menghapus rasa frustasinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Hari sudah gelap ketika ia mulai kelelahan. Peluh mengucur deras di tubuh dan wajahnya, dan ia mulai menggigil kedinginan. Langkahnya mulai melambat dan gontai. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dengan bingung, ia memandang berkeliling. Rupanya tanpa sadar kakinya telah membawanya ke kota Konoha.

_Tidak mungkin... Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini__?_ pikirnya bingung seraya mencengkeram kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Sai?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar tertangkap telinganya.

Sai menoleh. Penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat bayangan orang dengan mantel panjang mendekat padanya. Ia tersenyum lemah ketika mengenali profil orang itu.

"Dokter Yaku—" kata-katanya terputus. Tubuhnya melemah. Ia roboh.

"Astaga, Sai! Kau kena..." suara dokter itu seakan berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh sebelum Sai akhirnya benar-benar jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

---

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu sejak ia pingsan. Yang Sai ketahui sekarang, ia sedang berbaring di sebuah kasur empuk yang hangat dan nyaman. Sai bergerakan kepalanya dan langsung mengernyit ketika rasa pusing itu menderanya lagi.

"Ah, dia sudah sadar!" terdengar suara seorang wanita. Ia merasa ada yang menyentuh keningnya, lalu sentuhan itu menghilang sama cepatnya dengan datangnya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Sai membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang berkeliling dengan bingung. Ruangan itu sama sekali bukan kamarnya. Ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari kamarnya yang asli, tapi terasa hangat. Sai sedang mencoba untuk menarik tubuhnya bangun ketika terdengar suara dari arah pintu,

"Sebaiknya kau jangan bangun dulu, Sai."

Sai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat dokter Yakushi sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dokter muda itu tidak mengenakan jas dokternya, melainkan pakaian santai berupa sweter cokelat berkerah tinggi dipadu jeans biru tua. Ekspresinya cemas ketika ia duduk di tepi ranjang tempat Sai berbaring. Seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat ikal membingkai wajah lembutnya berdiri di sisinya. Ekspresinya sama cemasnya dengan pria di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" dokter Yakushi menanyainya.

"Tidak terlalu baik, Dok," jawab Sai dengan suara lemah.

Dokter itu menghela napas seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jelas sekali, Sai. Kau kelihatan sangat kacau," katanya seraya mengambil_ stetoskop_ dan _penlight_ yang diletakkan di meja sebelah ranjang lalu mulai melakukan pemeriksaan standar. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya setelah selesai memeriksa.

"Saya lari dari rumah," jawab Sai pelan. "Maksud saya, benar-benar berlari."

"Astaga," desah wanita di samping dokter Yakushi sambil memekap mulutnya, "Itu kan jauh sekali jarak dari _Root Hills_ kemari."

"Saya baru saja bertengkar dengan kakek," beritahu Sai, tapi dokter muda itu cepat-cepat menggeleng, menyuruhnya berhenti bicara.

"Nanti saja kita bicara, Sai. Sekarang yang kau butuhkan adalah istirahat. Michiko—ah, hampir lupa. Sai, ini istriku, Michiko—" wanita itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat, yang dibalas Sai dengan anggukan singkat. "Michiko, tolong kau siapkan makan malam untuk Sai."

"Baiklah," sahut Michiko. Wanita itu bergegas meninggalkan kamar untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi Sai.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" dokter Yakushi bertanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke sudut bibirnya sendiri.

"Oh, ini," Sai menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Lukanya masih terasa amis di mulutnya, tapi sudah tidak begitu perih lagi. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, Dok." Meski begitu, hatinya terasa sakit saat teringat penamparan yang dilakukan sang kakek terhadapnya.

"Baguslah," kata sang dokter sambil tersenyum lega.

"Dok," kata Sai kemudian, teringat buku hariannya. "Saya kehilangan buku harian saya."

"Tidak masalah," sahut dokter Yakushi lembut, "Kau bisa menulis di buku yang lain, Sai."

Tepat saat itu terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari kejauhan, membuat dokter muda itu menoleh. "Ah, anakku," ia memberitahu Sai dengan senyuman minta maaf. "Dia memang sedang rewel-rewelnya. Aku tinggal dulu kalau begitu. Kau istirahat saja. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, oke?"

Sai mengangguk. Dan ketika dokter Yakushi meninggalkan kamar, ia kembali menghenyakkan diri di bantalnya. Segala frustasi dan pertengkarannya dengan sang kakek siang itu kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya, menyiksanya lagi. Ia harus bicara pada dokter Yakushi malam ini, pikirnya, sekalian memenuhi sesi terapinya.

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya malam itu. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam yang disediakan nyonya Yakushi—berupa bubur dan sup ayam hangat—Sai minta bicara pada dokternya. Dokter itu langsung menyanggupi dan saat berikutnya ia sudah membiarkan Sai bicara panjang lebar tentang masalahnya, termasuk pertengkarannya dengan kakeknya siang tadi.

Dokter Yakushi menghela napas panjang setelah Sai menceritakan kegundahannya. Pria itu menaikkan posisi kacamata di atas hidungnya dan berkata dengan nada lembut, "Pernahkah kau berpikir kemungkinan lain mengapa kakekmu bicara seperti itu, Sai? Maksudku, barangkali saja ia terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu sehingga menyuruhmu berhenti melukis."

Sai mendengus sangsi. "Kakek hanya mementingkan gengsinya saja. Dia tidak suka saya bersekolah di sekolah umum."

Dokter Yakushi menggelengkan kepala. "Kakekmu juga kerap bercerita tentangmu padaku, Sai. Dan pendapatmu tentangnya, menurutku tidak sepenuhnya benar," lanjut dokter Yakushi seraya tersenyum, "Cobalah untuk bicara lagi padanya. Ya ya, aku tahu itu mungkin terlampau sulit karena kondisi psikismu yang masih belum stabil," ia menambahkan cepat-cepat ketika melihat gelagat Sai yang akan menyelanya. "Itu bisa dilakukan lain waktu, jadi kau santai saja. Oke?"

Sai mengangguk perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja ia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Dok, sepertinya saya sudah mendapatkan apa yang Anda sarankan pada saya."

Dahi dokter muda itu berkerut ketika ia menatap bingung pada Sai. "Apa maksudmu, Sai?"

"Saya akhirnya mendapatkan teman," kata Sai, tidak bisa mencegah nada riang dalam suaranya.

"Itu bagus," sahut sang dokter dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Salah seorang anak di sekolah saya mengajak saya bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Dia juga membela saya dan bersikap baik pada saya," tutur Sai lagi. Ia kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada. "Di sini, saya merasakan ada yang aneh. Rasanya aneh tapi menyenangkan, hangat. Apakah ini rasanya memiliki teman, Dok?"

Dokter Yakushi tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku rasa, ya, memang seperti itu rasanya. Perasaan diterima oleh orang lain yang disebut teman selalu membuat kita merasa aman dan hangat, juga ada perasaan gembira saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan teman kita."

"Apakah benar perasaan itu semua pasti bisa menumbuhkan _sense _melukisku lagi?" Sai bertanya antusias.

Dokter muda itu tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak pernah bilang _pasti _bisa, Sai," ia berkata sabar. "Tapi aku percaya keajaiban bisa terjadi dalam persahabatan yang tulus. Tulus, berarti tanpa pamrih. Cobalah untuk tidak memikirkan soal menumbuhkan _sense _saat bersama mereka, karena itu bisa termasuk pamrih juga."

Sai mengangguk paham. "Satu hal lagi, Dok," ujarnya lagi. Wajahnya berubah muram. "Kenapa orang-orang sulit sekali menerima saya? Maksud saya, mereka selalu berkata mulut saya seperti sampah. Saya tidak mengerti..."

"Itu karena kau memang bermasalah dengan cara berkomunikasimu, seperti yang aku katakan sebelum ini, Sai. Tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Kau bisa mempelajarinya pelan-pelan. Begini saja, aku punya buku panduan berkomunikasi di perpustakaan. Aku bisa meminjamkannya padamu. Dan aku juga merekomendasikan terapi kelompok untukmu, karena yang punya masalah seperti ini bukan hanya kau. Bagaimana?"

Sai mengangguk cepat. "Terimakasih, Dok."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," dokter Yakushi beranjak dari duduknya di kursi sebelah ranjang Sai. "Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidur. Untuk sementara, kau bisa tinggal di sini. Tadi aku sudah memberitahu kakekmu kalau kau ada di sini, supaya dia tidak cemas. Dan—ah! Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah dulu selama beberapa hari. Aku akan mengurus surat izin untukmu supaya kau bisa istirahat."

Sai mengangguk lagi.

"Selamat malam, Sai," ucap sang dokter ketika ia sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Malam, Dok," balas Sai.

Dokter Yakushi kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan.

---

TBC...

---

(1) Istilah _showcase _aku pinjam dari film _Step Up _yang pertama. _Showcase _itu istilah di MSA (sekolah seni di film itu) semacam acara tahunan tempat ajang para murid tingkat akhir unjuk kebolehan mereka dalam berseni, seperti ujian di sini biasanya 'orang-orang penting' yang hadir bisa 'menarik' anggota dari acara ini atau memberi semacam beasiswa untuk ngelanjutin sekolah. Kurang lebih gitu deeeh...

Satu lagi OC untuk istrinya Kabuto, Michi~ Aku ambil dari nick-name teman kampusku. Gyaaa... –ditimpukin Michi karena udah seenaknya nyomot nama dia- Btw, Kabuto-kun OoC bangeeets... dia jadi kayak bokapnya Sai deh. Haha...

Ah, sepertinya cerita ini mulai membosankan dan gak jelas yah? Atau aku-nya ajah yang lagi gak bersemangat? –sigh- Liat aja tuh, chap ini isinya cuma dialog doang. –gegulingan di kasur- XD

Buat semua yang udah membaca dan mereview, makasih banyak yah... –peluk-peluk **Ambu, Chika, Uci-chan, PinkBlue Moonlight, Kakkoii-chan,** **Uzumaki Khai **dan** Antlia **sekaligus-


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_**Konoha High, kelas Science**_

"Psst… Sasuke?" kepala berambut pirang itu meneleng ke bangku di sampingnya, ke tempat sahabatnya yang berambut hitam kebiruan itu duduk, mendesis pelan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menyahut pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya sementara _bolpoint-_nya tidak berhenti bergerak lincah di atas kertas, menulis berderet angka dan rumus rumit.

Si rambut pirang mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah bangku Sasuke. "Aku belum memberitahumu, kan? Siang ini akan ada uji coba untuk pemain inti lagi!" beritahunya dalam bisikan keras. Mata birunya bersinar-sinar antusias.

Sasuke menghela napas keras, lalu memutar bola matanya. "Kau sudah memberitahuku setidaknya duapuluh kali sejak pagi, Naruto!" ia balas mendesis, lalu kembali menunduk untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Naruto mengernyitkan alis. "Masa?" tanyanya pura-pura heran. Tentu saja ia ingat telah memberitahu Sasuke—dan Sakura—tentang berita itu. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus menyebut-nyebut soal 'kesempatan kedua'-nya itu. Ia terlalu bersemangat.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya. "Kalau sekali lagi aku mendengarmu ngomong lagi soal itu, aku bersumpah akan menjejalkan kertas ini ke mulutmu!" ia menambahkan seraya meremas kertas _oret-oret_-nya dengan sikap mengancam, tepat di saat Naruto baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk bicara lagi. Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka, hanya saja mendengar hal yang sama berulang-ulang—terlebih itu dilakukan oleh manusia superberisik seperti Naruto—lama-lama membuatnya sebal juga.

Ah, diam-diam ia merasa iri pada Sakura yang duduk sedikit lebih jauh dari Naruto sehingga tidak perlu merasa terganggu oleh ocehan cowok itu yang tanpa henti. Atau setidaknya, gadis itu bisa berkonsentrasi lebih baik menyelesaikan soal _Science _supersulit ini.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, nyengir. "Iya deh, sori. Habisnya ini kan kese—"

"Dari pada itu, lebih baik kau selesaikan soal-soalmu, _Bodoh!_" sela Sasuke dalam suara rendah.

Naruto mencibirnya, kesal dikatai bodoh. Ia kembali menunduk memandang buku soalnya dan langsung mengeluh pelan saat menyadari ia nyaris belum menjawab satu soal pun. Buku tulisnya hanya terisi _'diketahui' _dan _'ditanyakan'. _Praktis ia hanya baru menyalin soalnya saja.

Oh, kenapa manusia senang sekali merepotkan dirinya menghitung hal-hal seperti ini? Naruto membatin. Apa gunanya coba, menghitung berapa kekuatan bunyi yang sampai di telingamu? Bukankah kalau terlalu keras kita hanya tinggal menutup kuping? Habis perkara!

Mata birunya selama beberapa saat memandangi angka-angka memusingkan itu dengan pandangan kosong, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan angka-angka itu. Sepertinya saat itu otak Naruto memang sedang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk berkonsentrasi pada soal, karena tidak berapa lama kemudian pikirannya kembali pada uji coba ulang itu.

"Hei, Sasuke," ia berbisik ke bangku sebelah.

Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya. Cowok berambut hitam kebiruan itu melempar pandang _ada-apa-lagi-sih!_ pada Naruto.

"Kau dukung aku, ya! Kali ini aku yakin bisa masuk!" bisik Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sasuke menggeram pelan. "Terserah kau saja lah!" tukasnya. Lalu ia kembali menekuni bukunya.

Tapi Naruto sepertinya tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Karena saat berikutnya, cowok pirang itu bertanya lagi dengan nada antusias, "Hei, menurutmu apa aku cocok kalau jadi penyerang?"

"Kau cocok jadi bolanya," Sasuke menggerutu tanpa mengangkat wajah.

Naruto langsung mencibirnya. "Dasar kau ini! Aku kan cuma ta—"

BRAK! Sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang ke mejanya, tepat mengenai bukunya yang langsung jatuh ke lantai. Naruto terlonjak—begitu juga dengan separuh isi kelas—dan matanya melebar. Dengan takut-takut, ia lantas menengadahkan kepala menatap wajah seram sang guru. Mata Pak Asuma Sarutobi berkilat-kilat penuh ancaman.

"—nya..." Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Cowok itu tampak mengkeret di bangkunya saat guru yang terkenal galak seantero Konoha High itu mendekat ke mejanya dengan wajah garang. Sementara itu, kepala seisi kelas menoleh padanya, memandang ngeri.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!" gelegar sang guru. "Sudah berapa kali aku tekankan bahwa tidak ada murid yang boleh mengobrol di kelasku kecuali untuk membicarakan pelajaran!"

"Sa-saya membicarakan pelajaran kok, Pak…" cicit Naruto.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Pak Sarutobi dengan nada sanksi dalam suaranya. "Apa tepatnya?"

Naruto menelan ludah sekali lagi seraya melirik pada Sasuke yang duduk di bangku di sebelahnya, mendesiskan _"Tolong aku, please..." _tanpa suara. Sasuke hanya membelalakkan mata padanya, melempar pandang salahmu-sendiri-ribut!

"UZUMAKI!" bentak Pak Sarutobi, sekali lagi sukses membuat Naruto terlonjak dari bangkunya—begitu juga dengan beberapa anak yang duduk tidak jauh dari mejanya.

"Nomor 27. Saya sedang bertanya tentang soal nomor 27 di diktat, Pak!" ceplos Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

Pak Sarutobi menyipitkan mata menatap Naruto, menimbang-nimbang apakah anak didiknya itu sedang berbohong atau tidak. Setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya berkata tegas, "Kalau begitu kerjakan soal nomor 27 di papan!" Ia mengulurkan marker ke depan hidung Naruto.

Tangan Naruto gemetaran ketika ia mengambil marker itu. _Gawat, __boro-boro sampai nomor itu__, _batinnya kecut seraya mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati. Dan ketika gurunya berbalik, ia segera mengambil kesempatan untuk berbisik pada Sasuke, "Tolong aku!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Sesaat Naruto mengira sahabatnya itu tidak mau membantunya kali ini. Tapi ia segera dibuat tercengang ketika Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar buku Naruto yang masih bersih, lalu menjejalkan buku pekerjaannya sendiri ke tangan cowok itu.

Naruto mengerling buku Sasuke di tangannya sementara ia berjalan menuju papan tulis. Wah, beruntung sekali. Karena soal nomor 27 adalah soal terakhir yang dikerjakan Sasuke di bukunya. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Naruto menyalin pekerjaan Sasuke di papan. Berharap dengan sepenuh hati supaya jawaban Sasuke benar.

---

_**Kantin Konoha High**_

"Wow!" ucap Sakura terkagum saat istirahat makan siang di kantin. "Kau tadi hebat sekali, Naruto! Soal nomor 27 itu kan soal yang paling sulit! Aku saja kesulitan mengerjakannya!"

Naruto nyengir bangga sementara Sasuke mendengus ke piring kaserolnya.

"Aku tidak kepikiran langkah mengerjakannya seperti itu. Wah, kau ternyata pintar juga ya..." puji Sakura lagi. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa setelah itu Pak Sarutobi memberimu tugas ekstra?" tanyanya sambil menatap Naruto dengan tangan diletakkan di dagu, seakan sedang berpikir.

Cengiran di wajah Naruto langsung lenyap digantikan dengan rona merah yang dengan cepat menjalar sampai telinganya. Sasuke tertawa mengejek. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi bahwa Naruto ketahuan hanya menyalin pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke," Naruto menggerutu sinis pada Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan tawa kecil mengejek. Ia menghela napas, menoleh pada Sakura. "_Paman galak _itu rupanya tahu kalau buku yang kubawa tadi buku Sasuke, bukannya bukuku sendiri."

Sakura tertawa. "Sudah kuduga!" kekehnya. "Kau sih, cari gara-gara di kelas Pak Sarutobi. Kau kan dia tahu orangnya gimana... Superdisiplin."

"Gak lagi-lagi deh," gumam Naruto. Ia meraih botol jus apel, menyeruputnya banyak-banyak. "Tapi kalian tidak bisa menyalahkanku. Soalnya aku antusias banget dengan uji coba ulang ini—tapi bukan berarti aku senang Sumaru patah kaki lho," ia buru-buru menambahkan.

"Iya iya, tahu kok," sahut Sakura. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto menyemangati. "Selamat berjuang nanti siang kalau begitu, Naruto!"

Cengiran khas Naruto merekah lagi di wajahnya ketika ia menatap gadis pujaannya itu. "Trims, Sakura! Eh, omong-omong," kata Naruto seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin yang ramai, mencari sesuatu. "Perasaan sejak pagi aku belum lihat Sai. Kemana dia, ya?"

Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang, lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu. "Sakit, kali," jawab Sakura asal. Jelas sekali kalau ia dan Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima Sai. Hal yang tentu saja disadari Naruto, tapi ia pura-pura tidak menyadarinya, berharap sikap kedua sahabatnya itu bisa berubah seiring waktu.

Namun siang harinya, saat Naruto menjalani uji coba ulang di lapangan—dengan kedua sobatnya yang dengan setia menontonnya dari bangku penonton, tentu saja—cowok itu merasa bersemangat bukan kepalang dan ketidakhadiran Sai di sekolah langsung terlupakan. Uji coba ulang hari itu benar-benar luar biasa, setidaknya itu menurut Naruto yang memang berada dalam kondisi puncak. Cowok itu tidak tampak tegang seperti uji cobanya yang dulu dan ia juga jauh lebih percaya diri.

Sakura bertepuk riuh sambil melompat-lompat ketika Naruto menggolkan bola ke gawang dalam satu sesi latih tanding. Naruto, yang bermandikan peluh, balas melambai pada gadis itu, lalu mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Sasuke.

"Naruto kelihatan hebat!" seru Sakura. "Yeah, meskipun aku tidak begitu mengerti sepak bola," ia menambahkan sambil nyengir. Lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya semula.

"Permainannya memang sudah banyak kemajuan," kata Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, "dia jelas yang terbaik di lapangan hari ini. Aneh kalau dia sampai tidak diterima lagi."

Sakura melempar senyum padanya. "Ow, apakah kau benar-benar Sasuke?" godanya.

Sasuke mencibirnya, membuat gadis itu tertawa-tawa geli. Lalu Sakura bertepuk lagi, berteriak memberi semangat pada Naruto di lapangan sana.

Uji coba baru selesai ketika hari sudah mulai gelap. Anak-anak langsung berhamburan meninggalkan lapangan, termasuk Naruto yang langsung menghampiri kedua temannya di bangku penonton dengan kaus menempel di tubuhnya, basah karena keringat.

"Sori lama," katanya seraya menyambar handuk dari dalam tas dan mulai menyeka peluh dari wajah dan lehernya. "Temujin benar-benar ingin melihat kemampuan maksimal kami. Dia kadang-kadang bisa lebih gila dari Pak Maito, kalian tahu?"

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" Sakura bertanya seraya mengulurkan botol air mineral pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil botol airnya, membuka lalu menenggaknya banyak-banyak sebelum menjawab Sakura, "Belum tahu. Mereka masih mempertimbangkan," ia mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin besok atau lusa baru keluar hasilnya. Oh, aku benar-benar berharap diterima setelah uji coba gila-gilaan tadi."

"Yeah, berharap saja," desah Sasuke seraya bangkit dari duduknya tepat saat Temujin dan beberapa anak kelas tiga lainnya melewati mereka. Temujin mengangguk singkat dengan ekspresi dingin pada Sasuke—agaknya sang kapten masih tersinggung atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya hari sebelumnya—yang juga membalas dengan sama dinginnya.

"Temujin sepertinya masih marah padamu, eh?" kata Naruto seraya memandang punggung seniornya itu menghilang ke arah gerbang utama.

"Apa peduliku?" tukas Sasuke.

Sakura menepuk lengan Sasuke agak keras. "Tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormatmu pada senior, Sasuke," ujarnya menegus. "Lagipula Temujin itu bukan orang yang seperti itu, kok. Benar kan, Naruto?"

"Yeah. Dia orangnya baik. Mungkin kemarin dia sedang panik karena Sumaru tiba-tiba kecelakaan," Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah deh," sahut Sasuke, berlagak tak peduli. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. "Kita pulang sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu mengikutinya menuju lapangan parkir yang semakin gelap.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" seru Naruto seraya buru-buru menjejalkan handuknya kembali ke dalam tas, lalu mencangklengkannya ke bahu sebelum berlari-lari kecil menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu mencapai lapangan parkir.

---

_**Kediaman Dokter Yakushi**_

Sementara Naruto dan kedua yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan rutin mereka di sekolah, Sai banyak menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan mengikuti terapi. Dokter Yakushi telah membawanya ke semacam perkumpulan, tempat orang-orang yang memiliki masalah yang hampir sama dengannya. Di tempat itu ia belajar bagaimana mengendalikan emosinya, sekaligus belajar bagaimana berkomunikasi yang baik dengan orang lain—meskipun tidak sepenuhnya bisa diharapkan, karena di kelompok itu juga banyak terdapat orang yang senang menggunakan kata-kata makian dan sejenisnya. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa belajar terbuka, _sharing _dengan orang-orang itu.

Setelah mengikuti sesi terapi, biasanya Sai akan langsung mendekam di perpustakaan kecil di rumah dokter Yakushi, menenggelamkan diri membaca berbagai macam buku yang sekiranya bisa membantu kemajuan terapinya; mulai dari buku-buku supertebal yang berhubungan dengan psikologis sampai buku budipekerti. Dan setiap ada yang tidak ia mengerti, ia akan menanyakan dan mendiskusikannya pada sang dokter ketika beliau pulang dari rumah sakit.

Sai jelas merasa jauh lebih nyaman dan betah tinggal di rumah dokternya itu. Belum lagi istrinya yang baik selalu sabar meladeninya. Ia juga telah mengizinkan Sai bermain dengan Akio, putranya yang masih batita. Walau terkadang Sai—yang masih belum sepenuhnya bisa berinteraksi dengan baik dengan orang lain—merasa tidak begitu yakin apakah ada perkataannya yang telah menyinggung perasaan wanita itu atau tidak, kerena Michiko Yakushi beberapa kali tiba-tiba meninggalkannya di tengah obrolan dengan ekspresi terluka di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya saya salah bicara lagi pada istri Dokter lagi," ujar Sai pelan dengan kepala menunduk suatu malam. Saat itu, ia dan dokter Yakushi sedang duduk di kursi malas di perpustakaan dan mereka baru saja menyelesaikan diskusi superlama yang lain berkaitan dengan masalah Sai. "Tadi sepertinya saya telah membuatnya menangis."

Dokter muda itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, Sai. Orang paling jenius sekalipun ada kalanya keseleo lidah, bukan?" ujarnya kalem.

Sai mengangkat wajahnya, terheran melihat ekspresi tenang dokter Yakushi. Padahal ia barangkali telah melukai perasaan orang yang disayanginya. Bukankah biasanya reaksi orang akan marah? Seperti Inui waktu itu, saat Sai mengatai pacarnya 'ja***g'.

"Tapi kalau keseleo lidah terus-menerus—"

"Kau sedang belajar supaya tidak begitu, aku mengerti," sela sang dokter, masih dengan nada ringan, "dan Michi juga pasti akan mengerti."

"Saya minta maaf, Dok," kata Sai, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dan minta maaf sepertinya baik untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Permintaan maaf diterima, Nak," sahut dokter Yakushi riang.

Merasa lega, Sai menyunggingkan senyum. _Permintaan maaf, ya..._ mendadak ia teringat pada Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Rasa bersalah kembali menyergapnya saat itu. Mungkin mereka juga sama seperti Nyonya Yakushi? Tersinggung dengan kata-katanya—meski Sai sendiri tidak begitu yakin kata-katanya waktu itu ada yang salah, ia tidak ingat. _Tapi kalau begitu... mengapa mereka malah mau berteman denganku? Terutama Naruto..._

"Dok," Sai berkata setelah sunyi beberapa lama.

"Ya, Sai?"

"Besok, setelah sesi terapi kelompok, bolehkan saya pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Sai, "Ada beberapa orang yang ingin saya temui," ia menambahkan.

Dokter Yakushi tampak berpikir sejenak. "Yah, sepertinya kondisimu memang sudah memungkinkan untuk kembali ke sekolah, Sai," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula batas waktu izinmu juga sudah mau habis. Ya, aku rasa tidak apa-apa."

Sai tersenyum lagi. "Terimakasih, Dok," ucapnya.

"Ah, lihat, sudah jam berapa ini!" seru dokter muda itu kemudian sambil melihat ke arah jam burung di atas rak buku. Tanpa terasa rupanya sudah hampir tengah malam. "Tidak terasa sudah begini larut. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, Sai."

Sai mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Selamat malam kalau begitu, Dokter," ucapnya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Ia berpapasan dengan Michiko Yakushi di koridor menuju kamar tamu. Wanita itu membawa dua cangkir teh hijau mengepul di atas nampan.

"Lho? Sudah mau tidur, Sai?" ia bertanya ramah. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak marah lagi pada Sai—kalau benar ia marah tadinya.

"Iya. Sudah larut," balas Sai sama ramahnya sambil menahan kuap, namun gagal.

Michiko tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah, sepertinya kau juga sudah mengantuk."

Sai mengangguk. "Selamat malam," ucapnya sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Malam..." balas Michiko. Ia masih berdiri di sana mengawasi Sai sampai akhirnya Sai menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Wanita itu kemudian menghela napas, menunduk memandang cangkir di nampan yang dibawanya. Mengangkat bahu, ia berbalik menuju ruang kerja suaminya.

Kabuto tengah mengembalikan buku-buku yang tadi digunakannya untuk berdiskusi dengan Sai ke tempatnya semula di rak ketika Michiko memasuki ruangan. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum memandang istrinya yang mendekat. "Belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Belum begitu mengantuk," sahut Michiko sambil meletakkan nampannya di atas meja, lalu bergegas membatu sang suami merapikan buku. "Kukira diskusi kalian masih lama, jadi kubuatkan teh," ujarnya setelah meletakkan buku terakhir di atas rak.

Kabuto duduk kembali di sofa, lalu menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, memberi isyarat supaya istrinya duduk di sampingnya. Michiko menuruti panggilan suaminya. Wanita muda itu duduk, lalu mengambil satu cangkir teh dari atas meja dan menawarkannya pada sang suami. "Sayang kalau dibuang-buang, kan?"

"Benar juga." Kabuto lantas mengambil cangkir yang diulurkan padanya, menyesapnya perlahan. "Terimakasih, Sayang," ucapnya sambil meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja. Ia mengerutkan alisnya tatkala mendapati Michiko sedang mengamatinya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Michiko mengambil tangan besar suaminya dan menggenggamnya di antara kedua tangannya yang lebih kecil. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tampak lelah akhir-akhir ini, Kabuto."

Kabuto tersenyum seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam sang istri, lalu membawanya merapat di dadanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja selama ada kau yang memperhatikanku," bisiknya lembut. Ia menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Lagipula, kau tahu resiko pekerjaanku, kan? Aku dokter yang sudah disumpah..."

"...yang harus selalu siap kapan pun pasien membutuhkan bantuan, hm?" sambung Michiko sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia memejamkan mata sementara suaminya memeluknya, merasakan detak jantungnya, juga dagunya yang menempel di puncak kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Tapi dokter juga manusia biasa yang butuh istirahat."

"Kau tidak sedang menyalahkan Sai, bukan?" tanya Kabuto.

"Tidak," sahut Michiko cepat-cepat. Ia hendak melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya, tapi Kabuto mendekapnya lebih erat, tidak mengizinkannya menjauh. Michiko lantas menghela napas dan berkata pelan, "Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa, kok..."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Michi?"

"Hm?"

"Aku minta maaf kalau Sai merepotkanmu, ya," ujar Kabuto.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan," kata Michiko. "Lagipula anak itu cukup menyenangkan. Akio juga cepat akrab dengannya. Walaupun kadang-kadang dia agak... er..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu... Terimakasih, _Dear_..." Kabuto mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya sebelum melepaskan pelukan. "Akio sudah tidur, kan?"

"Hm..." Michiko mengangguk, lalu tertawa kecil. "Tidur setelah lelah merengek-rengek ingin digendong ayahnya," ia menambahkan. Tepat saat itu, jam burung hantu berbunyi, menandakan waktu sudah menginjak tengah malam. "Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Sudah larut," ujar Michiko. Wanita itu hendak beranjak ketika suaminya menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menahannya.

Michiko melempar pandang bertanya.

Kabuto menatap mata istrinya dalam-dalam. "Aku sedang berpikir," ujarnya dengan senyum penuh arti, "Sepertinya memberi adik untuk Akio secepatnya adalah ide bagus. Supaya dia ada teman..."

"Eh?"

---

_**Konoha High**_

Klub sepak bola Konoha High belum juga mengumumkan hasil uji coba untuk pemain inti sampai beberapa hari kemudian. Sepertinya Temujin benar-benar senewen menghadapi pertandingan yang akan dilangsungkan sebentar lagi itu—meskipun dia tidak turun main—sehingga membuatnya bingung sendiri memilih siapa sebaiknya yang akan diturunkan untuk menggantikan posisi Sumaru. Sementara itu, ketidaksabaran mulai merasuki anak-anak yang belum terpilih. Mereka kerap kali berkasak-kusuk tidak puas karena ketua mereka belum juga mengumumkan siapa yang terpilih.

"Memangnya gampang memilih pemain?!" raung Temujin habis sabar ketika ia tidak sengaja melewati sekelompok anak kelas satu yang sedang membicarakannya di koridor dekat kantin saat jam istirahat. Membuat kepala hampir semua anak di koridor itu menoleh padanya.

Lee, yang saat itu sedang berada di sana bersama Neji, langsung menghampiri temannya itu. "Sudah, Temu... Biarkan saja mereka," katanya sementara anak-anak kelas satu itu melesat kabur dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kau tidak dengar sih," Temujin menukas kesal, "Mereka ngomongin aku."

"Selalu ada yang tidak suka pada kita, Temu," kata Neji dari belakang Lee, "kalau kau merasa sudah mencoba yang terbaik untuk klubmu, abaikan saja mereka."

Temujin menghela napas dengan letih. "Tapi pemilihan ulang ini benar-benar bikin stress. Aku pikir formasi yang dulu sudah sempurna."

"Tapi kau bilang kau sudah menentukan pengganti Sumaru, kan?" tanya Lee.

"Yeah, memang," sahut Temujin, "Kita akan umumkan sepulang sekolah. Suruh mereka semua kumpul, Lee."

"Beres! Ah, hei, Naruto!" serunya pada seorang cowok berambut pirang berantakan yang baru saja keluar dari kantin bersama kedua temannya. Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Kemari!" Lee memberinya isyarat supaya Naruto mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ceria setelah ia mendekat. Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Beritahu anak-anak lain yang bisa kau temukan, kita akan kumpul setelah jam terakhir selesai. Kita akan mengumumkan pemain yang terpilih," beritahu Lee.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto antusias, "Siapa yang terpilih?" ia menoleh pada Temujin.

"Nanti," kata Temujin. Ia mengerling ke arah Sasuke sekilas sebelum berbalik pergi seraya mendengus kecil.

"Suasana hatinya memang sedang tidak bagus," kata Lee dengan tawa kecil. Ia lalu menyapa kedua teman Naruto, "Hai, Sakura, Sasuke!"

Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang tak karuan karena kehadiran Neji Hyuuga di dekat sana, terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya merah padam ketika ia membalas sapaan Lee, "H-hai, Lee."

"Hn," Sasuke membalas datar.

"Haruno," sapa Neji, dengan sukses membuat gadis itu terlonjak lagi. "Aku jarang melihatmu di ruang klub teater akhir-akhir ini," katanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ah," sahut Sakura gugup. Ia memaksakan senyum—yang jadinya malah seperti orang sakit gigi—dan berkata sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik, "I-iya. Maaf... sibuk..." Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Wajahnya tidak bisa lebih merah lagi.

Neji mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu mengingat suasana bising di koridor dan suara Sakura yang terlampau pelan. Tapi kemudian cowok berambut cokelat gelap itu berkata lagi, "Sebaiknya kau sering-sering datang ke klub, Haruno. Tenten mulai menyeleksi pemain untuk drama pensi nanti."

"B-baik..." sahut Sakura gugup. Tanpa sadar, ia mencengkeram lengan Sasuke yang saat itu berdiri di sampingnya kuat-kuat.

Neji mengangguk singkat padanya, lalu pada dua yang lain. Ia melempar senyum tipis pada Sasuke sebelum berbalik menuju tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku duluan," kata Lee sebelum berbalik juga, menyusul Neji.

"Sekarang kau bisa lepaskan tanganmu," geram Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Eh? Apa?" gadis itu mengerjap, dan detik berikutnya ia baru menyadari tangannya yang mencengkeram lengan Sasuke. Dengan cengiran minta maaf, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Sori."

_Damn! Sepertinya cewek ini tidak menyadari kekuatannya sendiri, _pikir Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya yang terasa kebas setelah dicengkeram begitu erat oleh Sakura.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berpura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi Sakura ketika ada Neji—padahal hatinya terasa panas saat melihatnya—tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gusarnya lagi ketika ia berkata agak keras, "Kita jadi ke perpustakaan dulu, kan?"

Yah, meskipun mereka bersahabat sekarang, namun tidak mudah bagi Naruto untuk menyingkirkan perasaannya pada Sakura dan diam-diam masih berharap gadis itu akan menjadi gadisnya suatu saat nanti. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi untuk sekarang ini, karena ia lebih takut kehilangan Sakura sebagai sahabat dibandingkan hal lainnya. Dan ia juga harus berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan sepak bola nanti.

Sepertinya memang harus seperti itu, karena siang harinya setelah kumpul klub untuk mendengarkan pengumuman siapa yang akan diturunkan menjadi pemain inti menggantikan Sumaru sebagai penyerang, Naruto melangkah keluar ruang klubnya dengan wajah luar biasa sumringah.

"Coba tebak," seru Naruto ketika ia sedang menghampiri kedua sahabatnya di koridor loker. Sasuke dan Sakura berpaling dari kegiatan mereka beres-beres buku dan menoleh dengan ekspresi bertanya pada Naruto. Cowok pirang itu tertawa-tawa senang selama beberapa saat sebelum berteriak kegirangan, "AKU DITERIMA JADI PEMAIN INTI MENGGANTIKAN SUMARU!!"

"Oh, Naruto, selamat!" pekik Sakura. Gadis itu buru-buru meletakkan tumpukan buku yang digendongnya ke loker, lalu memberikan pelukan selamat pada sahabatnya itu dengan suka cita. "Aku tahu kau akan berhasil!"

"Thanks, Sakura!" balas Naruto berseri-seri.

"Selamat, Naruto," ucap Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, meskipun dengan gaya _cool _tentu saja.

"Yeah, thanks. Tidak akan berhasil tanpamu, Tuan Pelatih Galak!" sahut Naruto, nyengir. Sasuke mendengus tertawa. Lalu kedua cowok itu melakukan _high five._

"Tapi meski begitu," kata Sakura kemudian sambil menjejalkan buku-buku tebal yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan saat jam istirahat tadi ke dalam tas, "kau jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas paper Biologi dari Bu Guru Yuuhi."

Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tidak lupa kalau ada gadis cantik yang selalu mengingatkanku bikin PR," guraunya.

"Gombal!" seru Sakura seraya menimpuk cowok itu dengan ia ikut tertawa. Sasuke yang menyaksikannya, hanya menyeringai kecil, lalu melanjutkan membereskan buku.

"Omong-omong, setelah ini aku akan ke rumah sakit menjenguk Sumaru. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya seraya menyandarkan punggung ke pintu loker.

Sakura menutup pintu loker dan menguncinya sebelum menoleh pada Naruto, menghela napas dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Maaf, Naruto. Tapi aku harus ke restoran malam ini. Sudah janjian dengan ibu."

"Aku juga tidak bisa," kata Sasuke. "Kakakku lembur malam ini dan dia tidak ingin Rufus dititipkan lama-lama di rumah nenek Tomoe. Kalian tahu, kakakku itu tidak suka merepotkan orang lain—kecuali adiknya."

"Maksudmu, kak Itachi senang merepotkanmu?" tanya Sakura terkekeh.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat seraya membanting pintu lokernya menutup.

Sepertinya ia memang harus ke rumah sakit sendirian kali itu, pikir Naruto sedikit kecewa. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa setelah ini ia tidak akan sendirian menuju rumah sakit.

---

TBC...

---

_Chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Tadinya panjang, sekitar 6ribuan kata. Tapi berhubung bagian terakhirnya aku ngerasa kurang oke dan terkesan terburu-buru kalau digabung dengan chapter ini, jadinya aku penggal. Dan itu berarti chapter 31 akan lebih pendek dari ini. –sigh-_

_Cerita Sai dan SasuSakuNaru masih terpisah, nih... Maaf kalo mengecewakan, yah. Terus... aaaah... aku menyelipkan sedikit fluff KabuOC di sini! Hehe... biar gak bosen aja. –melarikan diri dari FG-nya Kabuto- Dan sedikit—banget—hint NejiSaku._

_Sekarang ngebalesin review..._

_**Furukara Kyu : **haha... iya nih, Sai merana mulu. Tapi setelah itu kan ada manisnya. Kalau soal romance, sedikit-sedikit akan aku keluarkan kok. Tenang aja, oceh!_

_**Ambu : **Soal obat itu ya, Mbu? Iputz juga gak begitu tahu soal obat-obatan untuk gangguan kejiwaan sih, Mbu. (Hyaa... Sai sakit jiwa?) Tapi putz pikir obat yang dikasih Kabu ke Sai itu fungsinya hanya seperti sugesti aja. Soalnya pernah punya pengalaman yang agak-agak mirip sih. Jadi orang itu dikasih obat—yang sebenernya cuma vitamin biasa, atau malah obat kosong—dan setelahnya dia langsung tenang gitu. Katanya sih itu obat pura-pura buat sugesti aja. Dan gejala yang aku kasih ke Sai itu lebih ke gejala yang biasa timbul kalau emosi sedang meluap-luap kaya takut, marah, gelisah dsb. haha... haduh! Gak ilmiah banget nih... Maaaaaap..._

_**PinkBlue Moonlight : **Cha! Sepertinya chapter ini mengecewakan buat fans-nya Kabuto deh. Gomenasai, ne...? Er... kalo ngefans sama Izumo (yang emang lucu, imut, kakoii dan mata sendunya bikin klepek-klepek XD), ada tuh fic aku yang tentang dia dan Kotetsu. Judulnya 'Musim Cinta'. Tapi dia dipair sama Hana. Haha... -dilempar-_

_**Uzumaki Khai : **Apdetan yang ini cepet juga gak yah??_

_**Uci (yang ganti pen-name lagi) : **Sasu emang dingin-dingin empuk. Sikapnya dingin, tapi care banget sama Naruto n Sakura._

_**Dilia-chan : **Aih aih... reviewmu bikin speechless deh. Thanks, ya! –peluk-peluk Dilia-_

_**Antlia : **Wah, syukur deh kalau suka. Susah tuh, bikin adegan kaya gitu. Kebiasaan bikin yang WaFF sih. Buku-buku itu akan segera keluar di chapter-chapter depan!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **Sai emang gitu.. tapi cuma di cerita ini aja, kok. Kan ini fic OoC. Heheh.._

_**Chika-chan : **Haha... suka keki sama Chika nih. Habis kayaknya sering mengecewakan dengan 'feel' dan 'emosi' yang kurang dapet yah? Sejujurnya itu emang kelemahanku kalo nulis, mendeskripsikan perasaan karakter. Gomen ne? Barangkali Chika mau mengajari?_

_**Emi-chan : **Sama-sama, Emi-chan... Aku juga masih belajar, jadinya belajar sama-sama yuuuuk~. Hayu atuh Y!Man lagih!_

_Minna-sama... yang membaca dan mereview, juga yang baca aja tapi gak mereview, makasih banget atas atensinya, yah... Jangan ragu-ragu ngasih kritik dan masukan untuk fic ini... Luv U All!!_


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Tempat di mana Sai menjalani terapi kelompok adalah sebuah gedung tua bekas sekolah yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok saja dari kediaman keluarga Yakushi. Tepat di tengah-tengah deretan apartemen asri di pinggiran Utara kota Konoha dengan lingkungan yang begitu ramah, di mana orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang trotoar yang lebar, saling sapa, mengobrol, menikmati cahaya matahari yang mengintip di sela-sela dedaunan yang berwarna kecokelatan di kanan kiri jalan. Tidak seperti rumah besar di _Root Hills_ yang bernuansa dingin dan tidak ramah. Wilayah tenang yang benar-benar kondusif untuk terapi semacam itu. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh para peserta terapi, tidak terkecuali Sai.

Setiap kali selesai menjalani sesi terapi bersama orang-orang yang memiliki masalah serupa dengannya, Sai selalu merasa selangkah lebih baik. Terlebih setelah itu biasanya mereka mengadakan semacam acara ramah tamah seperti makan siang bersama atau hanya sekedar berkumpul di _coffe shop_ untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat sambil mengobrol. Sai senang mengamati bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya itu saling berbicara dan berkomunikasi satu sama lain, termasuk mimik wajah dan intonasi saat berbicara. Sedikit banyak itu membantunya belajar bagaimana bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Begitu juga dengan kali ini. Sesi terapi sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu dan kini Sai bersama dengan peserta terapi lain yang kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang lebih dewasa darinya sedang berkumpul di _Akado's, _restoran plus _coffe shop _mungil di dekat sana untuk makan siang bersama.

Sai duduk di sudut bersama seorang pria berbadan besar yang paling ribut di rombongan itu. Jirocho, nama pria itu, adalah mantan peminum berat yang tadinya senang bicara kasar dan memaki orang—tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Pria itu sudah jauh lebih lama mengikuti terapi ini dan sekarang sudah seperti _senior _bagi yang lain. Ia gemar sekali bercanda dan tertawa sampai badannya yang besar itu berguncang-guncang. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang ini.

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul saja sambil menyeruput kopinya melihat pria di sebelahnya ini terbahak-bahak setelah salah satu dari mereka menceritakan kisah—yang menurut Sai—tidak lucu tentang dirinya sendiri yang ditolak cewek.

"Itulah kalau kau terlalu lama menunggu, Nak," gelegar Jirocho sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Diikuti dengan tawa yang lain.

"Dia bilang tadinya dia suka padaku. Tapi karena kelamaan, dia jadi bosan," cowok bertubuh kurus kering sang empunya cerita menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia mengangkat cangkir kopinya ke bibir dan menenggaknya hingga tandas. "Cewek sialan itu mengataiku basi," tambahnya.

Jirocho terkekeh lagi, kali ini sambil mengayun-ayunkan telunjuknya pada si cowok kurus. "Ah, jangan menggunakan kata tidak sopan itu, Nak, karena tidak ada wanita yang sialan. Kalau tidak ada wanita, pria tidak ada gunanya. Benar kan, Sai?"

"Ha?" Sai terkaget sendiri ketika tiba-tiba ditanya. Dari tadi ia tidak menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Entah mengapa kali itu pikirannya terbang terus kemana-mana. Ia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi ia tidak ingat apa.

Untung saja Jirocho tidak benar-benar menginginkan jawaban dari Sai, karena saat berikutnya pria besar itu sudah berceloteh lagi. "Jadi moral yang bisa diambil kali ini adalah kalau kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, cepat katakan sebelum semuanya terlambat! Jangan sampai seperti Tuan Akado ini," ia menunjuk pada Yoroi Akado, sang empunya restoran yang sedang mengantar _sandwich _tuna pesanan Sai ke meja mereka. "Lihat, karena patah hati sampai setua ini dia masih membujang."

"Ooh… jangan sebut-sebut masalah itu lagi, Tuan Jirocho! Itu karena aku belum menemukan yang cocok," kata Yoroi sambil menegakkan diri menatap pelanggan setianya itu. Meski begitu, dari ekspresinya sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Jirocho, seakan itu memang sudah menjadi lelucon sehari-hari.

Jirocho mengibaskan tangannya yang besar sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Ia kemudian berputar di kursinya menghadap para pendengarnya yang ingin tahu, siap bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang gadis cantik bernama Nona Michiko Makino—ah! Kurasa sekarang kita harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nyonya Yakushi—yang tinggal di dekat sini. Setiap hari, setiap gadis itu pergi ke kampus, pria malang ini selalu saja memperhatikannya dari jauh tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan ketika akhirnya dia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengajaknya berkencan, gadis itu malah berkata, _'Maaf, aku sudah bertunangan'._"

"Tuan Jirocho… itu memalukan…" kata Yoroi sambil tersenyum menahan tawa sementara hampir seisi restoran tertawa, kecuali Sai yang hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Ooh… Jadi kau pernah naksir istrinya dokter Yakushi, Yoroi?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja Sai penuh ingin tahu.

"Itu kan dulu, Nyonya Shijimi. Kurasa setelah dokter baik itu membantuku menyembuhkan encokku, aku harus mulai melupakan istrinya," sahut sang pemilik restoran enteng, membuat orang-orang tertawa lagi. Pria itu kembali menoleh pada Sai, menanyainya dengan suara rendah sopan, "Ada yang mau dipesan lagi, Sai?"

"Oh, tidak. Terimakasih," Sai membalas tersenyum sopan. Ia mengambil _sandwich _tuna-nya sementara Yoroi berjalan pergi.

Sementara Jirocho mulai berceloteh lagi tentang entah apa, Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela besar tepat di samping mejanya sambil mengunyah _sandwich-_nya pelan-pelan. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa gerangan yang dilupakannya sampai ia melihat serombongan remaja pria melintas di depan restoran, bercanda, saling pukul sambil tertawa-tawa. Ia tersentak.

Tentu saja. Bukankah hari sebelumnya ia sudah berencana untuk menemui _tiga orang itu _di sekolah?

Sai melihat arlojinya dan terkejut. Ia harus bergegas, kalau tidak _mereka _keburu pulang. Buru-buru diletakkannya _sandwich _yang baru setengah dimakan itu di atas piring dan beranjak.

Jirocho yang duduk di sebelahnya menolehkan kepala ke arahnya dengan terkejut. "Mau kemana, Sai?" tanyanya, "Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?"

"Saya ada keperluan lain," sahut Sai sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakkan selembar uang kertas di atas meja. Ia lalu menyambar jaketnya yang disampirkan di punggung kursinya. "Saya permisi kalau begitu, Tuan Jirocho. Ah, Paman Akado, terimakasih makanannya," ia menambahkan pada sang pemilik restoran, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

Sementara Sai berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, ia kembali memikirkan rencananya kali itu, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura nantinya. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia belum melupakan fakta bahwa kedua orang itu sepertinya masih belum bisa menerimanya sepenuhnya. Meskipun sejak Naruto mengajaknya bergabung dalam kelompok mereka, ia kerap tidak menghiraukan dan berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya, tapi tatapan Sasuke dan Sakura yang dingin kadang membuatnya tertekan juga.

Namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya pikiran tidak enak itu. Yang ada harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah menemui mereka dan bicara baik-baik. Meminta maaf…

Tepat saat itu, sebuah bus kota yang menuju kawasan dimana sekolahnya berada berhenti di halte tidak jauh dari sana. Sai bergegas berlari dan segera naik tepat sebelum pintu bus tertutup.

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, Sai sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha High yang sudah diramaikan oleh anak-anak yang baru saja pulang. Rupanya ia datang tepat pada waktunya, ia membatin lega seraya mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling, mencari sosok tiga orang itu. Ah, barangkali mereka masih di dalam... atau ke lapangan belakang seperti biasa.

Sai baru saja melangkahkan kaki memasuki halaman depan sekolah yang sudah menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu sejak beberapa bulan belakangan itu ketika ia merasakan sebuah lengan besar dan berat mengalungkan diri di pundaknya, menahan langkahnya.

"Ah, rupanya teman kecil kita ini sudah punya nyali kembali ke sekolah," kata suara berat orang yang merangkulnya.

Sai menoleh. Hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati orang yang merangkulnya adalah cowok berperawakan tinggi besar berwajah sangar yang nyaris saja menghajarnya tempo hari di kantin. Inui. Kemudian ia mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari arah belakangnya dan sedetik kemudian rombongan itu muncul. _Mau apa lagi mereka?_

Sai mencoba melepaskan lengan Inui dari bahunya. "Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu meladenimu," ucapnya dengan suara yang diusahakannya terdengar dingin dan biasa, meskipun sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berpacu cepat.

"Tentu saja kau punya waktu, keparat!" Inui menyambar belakang kerah jaket Sai, menariknya, lalu kembali merangkulnya dengan lengannya yang mematikan. "Urusan kita belum selesai, ingat?" cowok itu mendesis di telinga Sai.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Inui," balas Sai. Suaranya kali ini agak bergetar, napasnya mulai bertambah cepat.

"Oh, jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, brengsek," kata Inui dengan tawa mengejek sementara cowok-cowok lain sudah merapat merubungi mereka, menyeringai sadis. "Mata dibalas mata. Kau telah membuat cewekku menangis dan aku pastikan kau menangis darah untuk membayar perbuatanmu."

"Kau mau apa?" desis Sai.

Inui tertawa dingin. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh lebih menyenangkan, eh? Di sini terlalu ramai, tidak asyik." Sebelum Sai sempat melawan, Inui dan gerombolannya sudah menggiringnya menjauh dari sana.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari sana, tepatnya di lapangan parkir siswa Konoha High, Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Untunglah sekarang tidak ada latihan bola, jadi aku ada waktu menyicil paperku," kata Sakura ceria sembari meletakkan tasnya di keranjang sepedanya, lalu membungkuk untuk membuka kunci rantai sepedanya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku keberatan menemanimu latihan lho, Naruto," ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa ringan. "Yeah yeah. Aku juga kadang-kadang ngerasa gak enak sama kalian berdua," ujarnya sambil melepaskan rantai di roda sepedanya, lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam tas. "Tapi siap-siap aja, besok pasti tambah gila-gilaan latihannya."

"Latihan segitu saja sudah dibilang gila-gilaan," gumam Sasuke—yang ternyata cukup keras untuk didengar Naruto, yang kontan saja langsung menyahut sengit,

"Hah! Kau yang kerjanya cuma duduk menonton tentu saja tidak tahu rasanya!"

Sasuke mendengus kecil seraya mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. "Terserah kau sajalah," katanya cuek sembari melangkah menaiki sepedanya, mengayuhnya menjauh. "Haah... yang penting sekarang aku punya waktu luang, dari pada harus melihat si bodoh ini latihan..." imbuhnya dengan seringai mengejek ke arah Naruto yang langsung meradang.

"SASUKEEEE!! AWAS KAU!!" Naruto menggenjot sepedanya mengejar sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, berusaha menendangnya jatuh, tapi tidak berhasil. Sasuke terlalu gesit.

Sakura yang ada di belakang mereka menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua cowok itu berkejaran dengan sepeda seperti anak kecil. Dasar cowok! Sebentar rukun, sebentar berantem, gadis itu membatin gemas seraya bergegas menyusul kedua cowok itu mengayuh sepedanya menuju gerbang utama.

"Hei, berhenti kalian berdua!" seru Sakura, setengah kesal setengah geli melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Kalau menabrak orang, baru tahu rasa!"

Naruto langsung berhenti, tampak jengkel sementara Sasuke menyeringai tipis padanya. Seringai yang dengan sukses membuat gadis-gadis yang kebetulan melintas di dekat mereka terpesona, sampai-sampai salah satu dari mereka menabrak dinding pos satpam. Dengan wajah merah padam, gadis itu buru-buru melesat pergi, diiringi kikikan teman-temannya. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak menghiraukan itu semua. Cowok itu lebih memilih melanjutkan mengayuh sepedanya dengan Naruto dan Sakura menyusul di belakangnya.

Belum jauh mereka mengayuh sepeda meninggalkan halaman Konoha High, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan sepedanya, dahinya berkerut dan ia tampak sedang berusaha mendengarkan sesuatu. Hanya perasaannya saja atau ia memang mendengar suara orang berkelahi?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang juga telah menghentikan sepedanya di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya ia juga mendengar suara-suara itu sekarang, seperti suara teriakan yang teredam yang diselingi dengan suara orang memaki-maki.

"Sepertinya ada yang berkelahi," kata Naruto seraya melangkah turun dari sepedanya. Ia bergerak ke arah dari mana suara itu berasal. Tidak jauh dari dinding pagar sebuah gedung tua, di sebuah gang kecil di dekat sebuah deli yang sepi.

"Kau mau apa, Naruto?"

Naruto meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, "Aku mau melihat."

"Jangan bodoh!" geram Sasuke ketika Naruto malah semakin mendekat ke arah sumber suara. Namun Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Ada apa sih?" Sakura yang baru saja berhasil menyusul mereka bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ada yang berkelahi di sana," jawab Sasuke seraya turun dari sepedanya juga, menyusul Naruto.

Sakura memekapkan tangan ke mulutnya ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan orang yang sepertinya sedang disiksa. Mata hijaunya membulat ketakutan. "Ya ampun..."

"Tetap di sana, Sakura!" Sasuke memperingatkannya ketika gadis itu juga ikut turun dari sepedanya. Sakura mengangguk dan tetap di tempatnya sementara Sasuke menyusul Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke sumber keributan.

Dan Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang; segerombolan cowok yang dikenalinya sebagai anak-anak kelas tiga yang sering membuat onar sedang mengeroyok seseorang berjaket hitam yang tergeletak di tanah, babak belur.

"Oi!" Naruto berteriak, ketika menyadari siapa yang mereka keroyok. Cowok pirang itu sudah mau melompat maju, tapi Sasuke keburu menariknya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Naruto!" kata Sasuke, "Kau bisa kena masalah!"

"Tapi itu teman kita!" seru Naruto keras kepala, "Kita harus menolongnya."

"Laporkan saj—" kata-kata Sasuke terputus ketika dengan kasar Naruto menepis cengkeramannya dan melompat maju. Sasuke mengumpat keras.

"LEPASKAN DIA!!" Naruto meraung, membuat gerombolan itu menoleh.

"Oh, ada yang mau ikut campur lagi rupanya," kata salah satu dari mereka—yang tampangnya paling sangar. "Uzumaki, eh? Mau bergabung di pesta kami?" lanjutnya dengan seringai sadis.

"LEPASKAN SAI! JANGAN GANGGU DIA!!" teriak Naruto lagi, wajahnya merah padam saking marahnya.

"Naruto," desis Sasuke di belakangnya. "Sudah cukup." Namun sekali lagi Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia malah berjalan lebih dekat. Matanya terpacang pada Sai yang terpuruk di tanah, tampak parah.

"Jangan ganggu dia..." ulang Naruto lebih pelan, suaranya bergetar sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kami menolak?" terdengar tawa mencemooh. "Kau mau apa? Mengadu pada guru? Atau mau jadi sok pahlawan?"

Sai berteriak lagi ketika ada salah seorang dari mereka menendang tubuhnya. Naruto terkesiap melihat ini dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia menerjang gerombolan itu, mencoba menghentikan orang-orang itu menganiaya Sai. Sasuke yang terlambat mencegahnya, mengumpat keras. Ia juga melompat maju untuk membantu sahabatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar jaritan melengking anak perempuan. Sakura yang penasaran ternyata sudah mendekat juga. Gadis itu menjerit ngeri melihat perkelahian tidak seimbang itu. Terlebih ketika ia melihat Sai yang sudah terkapar di tanah; darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Sakura! Cari bantuan ke sekolah! Cepat!" Sasuke berteriak padanya sementara ia mencoba untuk menarik Naruto dari tengah-tengah baku hantam. Tapi sebuah kepalan kuat menghantam pipinya dengan telak, membuat cowok itu terhuyung. Bibirnya berdarah.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" Sakura menjerit lagi, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia kebingungan selama beberapa saat saking ketakutannya, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kembali ke arah sekolah—ia sama sekali melupakan sepedanya. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang dilewatinya, Sakura terus berlari. Yang ia tahu, ia harus mencari bantuan dan orang pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah pamannya.

Sementara itu, teriakan Sakura tampaknya telah menarik perhatian anak-anak yang kebetulan melintas. Mereka berduyun-duyun mendekat untuk melihat. Beberapa anak laki-laki yang cukup berani, maju untuk melerai—tapi malah kena hantam juga. Dan anak-anak perempuan yang melihat mulai menjerit-jerit, berlari menjauh.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan panik, matanya mencari-cari. Gadis itu lega bukan kepalang ketika melihat Kakashi masih berada di lapangan parkir guru Konoha High, bersiap pulang. Dan tidak hanya ia sendiri, tapi juga beberapa guru lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah pamannya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Kakashi bertanya kaget saat keponakannya itu tiba-tiba menghambur, mencengkeram lengannya. Wajahnya tampak tegang dan ketakutan.

Sakura tampaknya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Gadis itu hanya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gerbang sementara sebelah tangannya menarik-narik lengan kemeja sang paman, air matanya mengalir, bercampur dengan keringat di wajahnya.

"Tenang, Sakura," kata Kakashi, kedua tangannya memegangi bahu Sakura, "atur napasmu, lalu ceritakan pelan-pelan apa yang terjadi."

Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya sementara para guru—termasuk Pak Shiranui, Pak Namiashi, Pak Maito, Pak Sarutobi dan Ibu Yuuhi—mendekat, melempar pandang bertanya pada kolega mereka. "S-Sai..." Sakura berkata terbata-bata.

"Ada apa dengan Sai?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sai? Bukannya dia sedang izin sakit?" kata Ibu Yuuhi bingung.

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat, "S-Sai... dikeroyok. Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba menolongnya, tapi mereka juga malah dipukuli."

Para guru itu saling pandang. "Kita harus hentikan mereka!" Sakura bisa mendengar Pak Sarutobi berseru yang langsung disambut dengan gumam setuju dari guru-guru lain.

"Sakura dengar," kata Kakashi pada keponakannya sementara para guru pria sudah berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Sakura, "Kau tunggu di sini sementara kami mencoba menghentikan mereka. Oke?"

Namun Sakura sekali lagi menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku gak mau ninggalin Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku mau susul mereka," isaknya.

"Baiklah," kata Kakashi mengalah, "Tapi kau bersama Ibu Yuuhi, ya." Pria itu menatap salah satu koleganya yang mengangguk.

"Aku akan jaga Haruno," kata Kurenai.

Dan dengan anggukan terakhir, Kakashi berbalik dan bergegas menyusul guru-guru lain yang sudah lebih dulu pergi bersama satpam yang sedang bertugas. Sakura masih sesegukan sementara guru Biologinya membelai-belai lengannya, mencoba menenangkannya. Setelah Sakura sudah merasa lebih tenang, keduanya segera menyusul.

Gerombolan Inui langsung berhamburan, lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan arena perkelahian ketika para guru berdatangan. Pak Sarutobi, Pak Namiashi, Pak Maito dan satpam sekolah mengejar mereka sementara yang lain membantu yang terluka. Keadaan Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak begitu parah. Naruto hanya mengalami memar di beberapa bagian sementara Sasuke luka di bibir dan pelipisnya. Yang paling parah adalah Sai—wajahnya babak belur tak karuan. Matanya terpejam.

"Sai… Sai… Kau tidak apa-apa? Jawab aku!" Naruto terhuyung berlutut di sampingnya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika mengetahui Sai masih sadar, meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Sudut bibir Sai tertarik sedikit membentuk senyum lemah ketika matanya yang bengkak melihat Naruto di sampingnya. "N-Naru…to…" ucapnya tak jelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sai?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi cemas.

"M-ma…af…" dan setelahnya, kepala Sai langsung terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Panggil bantuan!" teriak Kakashi sementara ia memapah Sasuke. Pak Shiranui yang juga sedang berlutut di sisi Sai, segera menelepon nomor darurat. Kakashi yang tengah membantu Sasuke juga telah mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon pihak tata usaha yang masih ada di sekolah untuk segera menghubungi keluarga Sai.

Sakura dan Ibu Yuuhi datang tak lama kemudian. Mereka menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton. Kedua wanita itu terkesiap melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari gurunya dan menghampiri Sasuke, memapahnya ketika Kakashi beralih untuk membantu anak-anak lain yang ikut terluka.

"Mengerikan... mengerikan..." bisik Sakura dengan isakan lemah. "Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?" ia menoleh pada Sasuke, membantunya menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke, meringis menahan perih. Sementara itu Naruto masih bertahan di sisi Sai.

_Ambulance _datang tidak lama kemudian. Mereka langsung mengangkut Sai dan anak-anak yang terluka ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sakura turut serta bersama mereka—gadis itu menolak pulang dan berkeras ingin menemani kedua temannya.

Mereka langsung membawa Sai ke _Emergency Unit_ setibanya di Rumah Sakit. Sementara anak-anak yang terluka, termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke, juga langsung mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Dan setelah beberapa saat mereka menunggu dengan cemas—terutama Naruto yang tak hentinya berjalan mondar-mandir—akhirnya salah satu dokter jaga memberitahu mereka bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan keadaan Sai. Secara umum keadaannya sudah stabil. Ia mengalami gegar otak ringan dan luka dalam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya—tapi untungnya tidak sampai membahayakan hidup.

Itachi Uchiha—yang ternyata juga dihubungi pihak Tata Usaha sekolah—datang tak lama kemudian. Pria muda itu cemas bukan kepalang karena dikiranya adiknya yang masuk _Emergency Unit_. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak!" garutu Sasuke risih ketika Itachi berkeras memeriksa keadaan adiknya itu sendiri, supaya yakin. "Ini hanya luka kecil!"

Iruka Umino juga datang hampir bersamaan dengan Itachi. Hanya saja pria itu tampak lebih tenang dibanding Itachi. "Putramu baik-baik saja," Kakashi memberitahunya, "Hanya saja agak terguncang."

"Aku mengerti," Iruka mengangguk, lalu menghampiri Naruto, membawanya duduk di sampingnya. Dan Naruto pun sepertinya menjadi lebih tenang dengan kehadiran ayahnya itu.

Sementara itu, Sakura langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan letih di bahu pamannya ketika Kakashi mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Pria berambut keperakan itu mengulurkan lengannya, merengkuh bahu sang keponakan, menepuk-nepuknya lembut. "Kalau kau sudah lebih tenang, kita pulang, ya..."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Air matanya mengalir lagi tanpa suara. Berharap dengan sepenuh hati, semoga ia tidak akan melihat yang seperti ini lagi...

---

TBC...

---

_Fuih… setelah masa editing yang memusingkan –halah- Tapi beneran, chapter ini paling susah dieditnya. Akhirnya kelar juga satu chapter payah. Gak tau deh bagus enggaknya, pusing booo… Karena chapter-chapter sebelumnya banyak mengalami perubahan dari versi asli yang aku tulis, jadinya berdampak juga untuk chapter ini. Huaaa… tolong…_

_**Emi-chan : **Aih aih… dibaca dulu atuh, baru komen.-lho, kok kayanya pernah baca kalimat ini di manaaa gitu- Haha… But, thanks a lot, dear.. XD_

_**PinkBlue Moonlight : **Yeah, hidup SasuSakuNaru friendship! Mereka emang ditakdirkan jadi BFF. Btw, Sai udah hampir sembuh kok… hihi…_

_**Furukara-kyu : **Iya deh, maaf… Tapi chap yang ini juga banyak bagian orang luarnya tuh… Buat pengisi aja sih, dan buat penjelas situasi dalam fic ini. er… ngerti gak? Aku juga gak ngerti… -ditimpuks-_

_**Chika-chan : **Aaah… makasih masukkannya, dear… Iya deh, tar lebih didalami lagi ceritanya… ^^_

_**Kakkoi-chan : **Tenang… NejiSaku pasti ditambah… tapi belum dalam waktu dekat, ya. Soalnya masih ada konflik yang ingin aku munculkan lagi sebelum masuk scene yang romance-romance. Hihi.._

_**Lady Bellatrix : **Wah, abis wisuda. Selamat ya, Teh… -peluk-peluk- Udah mau profesi jadi apoteker dong? ^^ Iya nih, Sai dikasih obat apa yah? Obat anemia mungkin? –mentang-mentang Sai pucet-Hihi… Itachi nongol dikit di chapter ini._

_**Ambu : **Aaargh… kalo dijelasin, nanti… nanti… nanti… -ditakol- Tebakkannya bisa dilihat di sini, Ambu… Gak begitu meleset kok. ^^_

_**Uci (yang ganti nama lagi) : **Eh, kalimat yang ganjil? Yang mana? Yang mana? –buka-buka chapter 30 lagi dengan penasaran-_

_**Dilia-chan : **Ah, gomen gomen kalau gak masuk di cerita. Haha… -menggetok kepala sendiri- Ah, aku juga cinta Saske di fic ini! –bukan yang di canon-_

_**Khai : **Sai udah banyak kemajuan di chap ini kok. Kalo soal kelas, udah disebutin di chapter-chapter awal kok. Mereka kelas 2 SMA atau kalo sekarang mah, kelas 11. Setahun di bawah Neji dkk._

_**Antlia : **Hoo?? o.O Kenapa deg-degan? Apa aku menulis sesuatu yang ganjil di sana? Aku berusaha senatural mungkin nulis adegan itu. Gimana sih kalau cewek innocent ketemu sama cowok yang ditaksirnya? _

_Minna-sama, makasih sudah membaca…_


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Kabar mengenai pengeroyokan yang terjadi pada Sai cepat sekali menyebar. Dalam waktu beberapa jam saja sejak kejadian, nampaknya hampir seluruh siswa Konoha High mengetahuinya. Meskipun kabar yang berhembus menjadi simpang siur dan melenceng dari kejadian yang sebenarnya. Misalnya saja, ada gossip yang menyebutkan bahwa yang dikeroyok bukan hanya Sai, tapi juga Sasuke—siapa yang peduli dengan Sai?—Dan yang lebih ngawur lagi, katanya Sasuke sampai masuk _Intensive Care Unit_ segala. Hal ini tentu saja menimbulkan kehebohan terutama di kalangan para gadis penggemar Sasuke. Ponsel cowok itu tak hentinya berdering oleh nomor-nomor yang tak dikenal, yang tentu saja tidak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

Dan keesokan paginya adalah puncak dari segala kehebohan yang ditimbulkan oleh insiden pengeroyokan Sai; serombongan besar cewek-cewek yang banjir air mata bergerombol di depan loker Sasuke. Mereka semua menaruh bunga di depan loker cowok itu. Dan ketika sang pemilik loker datang, mereka semua langsung histeris dan menghambur ke arahnya. Mengerubunginya seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Hanya saja tidak ada semut yang sampai berair-air mengaharapkan sang gula—kalau kau tahu maksudku.

Usut punya usut, ternyata ada yang menyebarkan isu tidak bertanggung jawab yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak tertolong dalam peristiwa itu alias sudah tamat riwayatnya.

Sungguh keterlaluan, pikir Sasuke seraya memijat kepalanya yang pening saat ia sudah aman berada di ruang guru—terimakasih pada Pak Ebisu yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari cewek-cewek berbahaya itu. Dan kecurigaannya bahwa kejadian pagi itu akan menjadi bahan olok-olok Naruto dan Sakura terbukti sudah ketika keduanya datang ke ruang guru untuk _menjemputnya _beberapa menit kemudian_. _Keduanya tertawa gelak-gelak seperti orang gila melihat tampang berantakan Sasuke, termasuk luka-luka cakaran di lengannya. Keduanya pastilah sudah mendengar yang terjadi pagi itu dari anak-anak lain.

Mereka juga mendapatkan kabar bahwa anak-anak yang telah mengeroyok Sai sudah tertangkap dan mereka telah mendapat hukuman skorsing atas perbuatan mereka, juga mendapatkan rehabilitasi remaja bermasalah dari kepolisian setempat.

"Yeah, mereka pantas mendapatkannya," kata Naruto ketika mereka berjalan di koridor untuk menujuan kelas pertama mereka hari itu; kelas Biologi. Cengiran masih menghiasi wajah cowok pirang itu.

"Meskipun aku tidak terlalu menyukai Sai, tapi apa yang mereka perbuat padanya benar-benar kejam," imbuh Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Dan omong-omong soal kejadian kemarin, bagaimana luka kalian?" ia menanyai kedua sahabatnya. Ia berhenti untuk memandang kedua temannya dengan teliti. Mata hijaunya menelusuri memar-memar di wajah Naruto sebelum kemudian beralih pada luka di bibir Sasuke.

"Luka seperti ini sih sudah biasa," kata Naruto enteng seraya menunjuk memar di atas matanya. "Mereka badannya saja yang besar, kekuatannya segini," ia menjentikkan ujung kecil kelingkingnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bibirmu, Sasuke? Apa masih sakit?" Sakura menanyai Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab Sakura, sesuatu di belakang gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Cowok itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang seingatnya belum pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini tengah berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Sakura. Gadis itu mengedipkan mata ke arahnya, membuat isyarat dengan tangannya supaya Sasuke diam. Dan saat berikutnya, si gadis asing itu sudah mengulurkan kedua tangannya di depan mata Sakura, menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Eek?!" Sakura berseru terkejut. Kedua tangannya otomatis mencengkeram kedua tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. "Siapa ini?!"

Naruto yang juga baru menyadari keberadaan gadis itu langsung berseru, "Hei, I—" Tapi dengan cepat gadis itu mengedipkan mata ke arahnya juga, menyuruhnya diam. Naruto nyengir paham. Ia terkekeh-kekeh tanpa suara sementara menonton kedua gadis itu berkutat.

"Siapa sih ini?! Lepasin gak?!" tuntut Sakura, berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari matanya.

"_Guess who?_" tanya si gadis pirang padanya.

Dan saat berikutnya, gerakan Sakura langsung terhenti begitu ia mengenali suara itu. "Ino? Ini Ino?!"

"Bingo!" seru si gadis pirang sambil tertawa. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sakura, tersenyum lebar saat Sakura memutar tubuh mengahadapnya.

"INO-PIG!" seru Sakura, tampak sangat senang. Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung memeluk sahabatnya, yang balas memeluknya hangat. "Jahat! Tidak bilang mau berangkat sekolah hari ini!"

"Aku mau buat kejutan, _Forehead-girl!_" ujar Ino sambil tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan kau selalu sukses membuatku terkejut," kata Sakura, balas tertawa.

Kemudian Ino berpaling pada Naruto. "Hei, apa kabar, Naruto?" tanyanya seraya menepuk lengan Naruto. "Ow, matamu kenapa? Habis berkelahi, huh?"

"Oh, ini," Naruto menyentuh memarnya, "Hanya luka kecil. Biasa, kepentok."

Ino tertawa renyah. "Kepentok masalah, maksudmu? Khas Naruto, eh?" ia tertawa lagi. "Hei, kau siap manggung lagi kan, Naruto?"

"Gimana, ya?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Mungkin tidak dulu. Aku ada pertandingan bola soalnya…"

"Oh," Ino terlihat agak kecewa, namun dengan cepat ditutupinya dengan cengiran lebar. "Kalau begitu setelah pertandingannya selesai, kau harus bergabung lagi dengan _InoShikaChou-_ku. Tidak boleh tidak!" katanya pura-pura galak.

"Yeah. Terserah kaulah. Yang penting pembagian honornya adil," Naruto nyengir lebar. Cowok itu langsung mendapat pukulan main-main di lengannya dari Ino yang tertawa.

"Dan…" mata_ sapphire_ gadis itu kini beralih ke cowok terakhir yang sedari tadi diam saja, Sasuke, tampak tertarik. "Siapa si tampan ini? Rasanya aku belum pernah lihat…" tanyanya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

Naruto mendengus kecil, lalu memutar bola matanya. _Si tampan, katanya?_

"Oh, ini," kata Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, meliriknya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Dia adalah anak baru yang sering kuceritakan padamu, Ino. Dia ini yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha," ujarnya memperkenalkan mereka. "Sasuke, ini Ino Yamanaka, temanku yang selama ini mengikuti kejuaraan di Ame."

"Hai," Ino mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke yang disambut cowok itu dengan ragu-ragu. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke!"

"Sama-sama," gerutu Sasuke datar. Meski begitu, Ino tetap tersenyum lebar padanya. Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan dibenamkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Er—boleh aku pinjam teman kalian sebentar?" tanya Ino kemudian seraya menarik lengan Sakura ke dekatnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua cowok itu dan protes dari Sakura, Ino menarik sahabatnya menjauh dari sana. Dan ketika mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari jarak pendengaran Naruto dan Sasuke, Ino berbalik menghadap Sakura, menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

Sakura balas menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau bercanda, ya?" kata Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah sahabatnya. "Dia!" ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke ketika dilihatnya Sakura masih tidak paham. "Dia… cowok yang katamu _selalu_ bersamamu? Yang dihukum bersamamu? Cowok yang katamu menyebalkan itu?"

"Tidak _selalu_, hanya kalau di sekolah saja," sahut Sakura mengoreksi. "Tapi, ya. Itu dia. Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya bingung, jelas masih belum paham arah pembicaraan Ino.

"_Kenapa memangnya?_" Ino tampak kehabisan kata-kata selama beberapa saat. Ia hanya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seolah dengan begitu Sakura akan mengerti. "Katamu dia lumayan tampan!"

Sakura terbengong selama beberapa saat. Lalu ia tertawa kecil. "_Well, _kurasa dia memang _lumayan _tampan."

"OH. MY. GOD!!! Kau sedang bergurau atau matamu memang minus?" Ino memegang bahu Sakura, lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan kasar sehingga ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada, mengobrol dengan Naruto. "Lihat itu! Itu sih bukan _lumayan _tampan lagi. Tapi superduper tampan!" Ino berseru, melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Sakura. "Astaganagaulartangga… Dia cowok paling cakep yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidup! Kau beruntung banget sih bisa sama-sama cowok secakep itu, Sakura?"

Sakura tercengang menatap Ino. Ia lalu tertawa. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Dia tidak sehebat itu kok," katanya dengan nada geli sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi. _Sepertinya ketampanan Sasuke sekali lagi memakan korban, _pikirnya.

"Tapi… tapi…" Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, lalu mendesah. "Lihat dia… jangkung, tegap, kulitnya bersih, tidak ada jerawat satu pun, tampan… dan, oh! Kau pernah bilang kalau dia sangat pintar kan?" gadis itu mendesah lagi, lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Ya Tuhan… dadaku sampai berdebar-debar."

"Ino!" Sakura membelalak padanya, meskipun masih nyengir. "Kau sudah punya Idate Morino, ingat?!"

Ino langsung mengeluh keras. "Aah… kenapa kau mengingatkanku fakta itu sih?"

"Kau menyesal jadian dengan Idate?" Sakura menanyainya keheranan. Sebelah lengannya yang tidak memeluk buku diletakkan di pinggul.

"Tentu saja tidak," bantah Ino langsung. "Bagaimana pun, Idate tetap yang nomor satu. Tapi…" ia melirik nakal pada Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, bingung dengan tatapan aneh sahabatnya. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Dengar, Sakura. Menurutku kau sebaiknya melupakan Hyuuga. Dia," Ino menunjuk Sasuke, "jelas sejuta kali lebih menarik dari pada Hyuuga. Lupakan yang jauh dan raih yang dekat. Kalau kau dan Sasuke bisa jadian, pasti hebat sekali, Sakura!"

Sakura tergagap selama beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali menemukan suaranya, _"No way_!" serunya keras. Tapi langsung memerah ketika anak-anak yang kebetulan sedang melintas melirik ingin tahu ke arahnya. Dengan suara lebih pelan, ia berkata, "Kau gila. Kami berteman, Ino. Gak mungkinlah kalau kami jadian. Lagipula aku… aku…"

"Masih teramat suka pada Neji?" tebak Ino, nyengir.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah, wajahnya merona merah. "Y-ya… maksudku… er… ya, seperti itu…" ia tergagap.

Ino tertawa seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang cantik. "Dasar cewek setia…" katanya.

Tepat saat itu, bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai berbunyi. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Dengan begitu Ino akan berhenti menyudutkannya. "Sudah bel. Kita harus masuk kelas." Gadis itu berbalik untuk bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kelas Biologi. Ino yang juga mendapat jadwal Biologi yang sama dengan Sakura, mengikuti di belakangnya, masih terkekeh-kekeh.

Dan setelah mereka tiba di kelas, Ino dibuat keheranan ketika Sakura melewatinya dan duduk di barisan belakang bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Setahunya, Sakura selalu duduk di barisan depan, kan? Tapi kemudian ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk di bangku di sebelah bangku Shikamaru. Mendadak sisi kelas di mana Ino duduk menjadi teramat menarik bagi para cowok.

"Ino cewek paling popular di sini, Sasuke," Naruto menjelaskan pada Sasuke yang tidak peduli. Cowok bermata _onyx _itu mengeluarkan diktat Biologinya, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan cowok-cowok yang berebut mengajak Ino mengobrol selagi Ibu Yuuhi belum masuk kelas.

"Dan paling cantik dan sarat prestasi. Dia mendapat perak di kejuaraan di Ame kemarin," Sakura menambahkan seraya melempar senyum bangga pada punggung Ino.

"Lalu hubungannya denganku apa?" kata Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bangku Sasuke dan berkata pelan, "Kalau Ino sampai naksir kau, kau bakal jadi cowok paling dibenci oleh cowok-cowok Konoha High. Jadi kau hati-hati saja. Hah… seharusnya mereka membuat obat pengurang kadar kegantengan. Itu berguna untukmu, Sasuke." Cowok itu memasang tampang serius yang tidak meyakinkan dan mengangguk pada Sasuke.

Sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut, dan ia terbatuk-batuk kecil untuk menyamarkan tawanya. Sementara itu Sakura, yang duduk di bangku depan Sasuke, segera menimpuk Naruto dengan gumpalan kertas yang ditemukannya tergeletak di atas mejanya.

"Mana ada obat macam itu. Ngaco!" katanya terkekeh-kekeh. "Lagipula, itu tidak akan terjadi, Naruto," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. "Ino sudah jadian dengan orang lain. Anak kuliahan."

"Yang benar?" Naruto tampak penasaran, sementara Sasuke di sampingnya memutar bola matanya dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sakura diselamatkan dari kewajiban meladeni Naruto bergosip dengan kedatangan Ibu Kurenai Yuuhi. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa wanita cantik itu.

"Selamat pagi, Bu…" balas anak-anak kompak.

Guru mereka meletakan buku dan tasnya di atas meja, dan berkata tegas, "Sekarang tutup buku kalian. Kita kuis!"

"Aaaaah…" murid-muridnya—kecuali yang belajar dengan benar malam sebelumnya—mengeluh keras-keras. Dan Naruto adalah salah satu yang mengeluh paling keras.

---

Rupanya hari itu bukanlah hari pertama masuk sekolah yang menyenangkan bagi Ino. Karena setelah kuis Biologi mendadak supersulit yang diberikan Ibu Yuuhi, mereka harus menghadapi kuis gila-gilaan lain yang diberikan Ibu Mitarashi di jam pelajaran berikutnya. Dan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, tampang Ino tidak bisa lebih kusut lagi.

"Aargh! Sepertinya aku memilih hari yang salah untuk masuk sekolah!" gadis itu mengeluh keras sambil menjejalkan diktat-nya ke dalam tas dengan jengkel.

Sakura yang baru saja mendekat ke mejanya tertawa kecil. "Menurutku ini hari yang seru," ujarnya sambil mencangklengkan tas di bahu. Cengiran muncul di wajahnya ketika ia melihat serombongan cewek kelas satu bergerombol di dekat pintu, dengan heboh berusaha mengintip ke dalam kelas. "Setidaknya bagi Sasuke."

"Eh?" Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat Sakura mengendikkan kepala ke arah pintu sambil nyengir, ia lantas mengikuti arah pandangnya. Alisnya terangkat. "Ngapain cewek-cewek itu kemari?" tanyanya heran.

"Barangkali mau melihat idola mereka," Sakura menjawab seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang mendekat. "Sasuke, penggemarmu tuh," katanya pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke pintu.

Mereka mendengar Sasuke menggerutu dan mengumpat pelan.

"Buruan ke kantin yuk. Lapar nih!" kata Naruto dari belakang Sasuke. Cowok pirang itu mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Tidak sebelum mereka semua menyingkir dari sana," gerutu Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu, di mana serombongan gadis kelas satu—yang sepertinya tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam aksi _pengeroyokan _Sasuke di depan lokernya sendiri tadi pagi—berkerumun dan sibuk menjulurkan leher untuk mengintip ke dalam kelas.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke," kata Sakura geli, "Mereka kan tidak bermaksud jahat. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, seharusnya kau berterimakasih."

"Yeah, terimakasih untuk ini," sahut Sasuke jengkel, menunjuk luka cakaran memanjang di lengannya yang putih.

Sakura dan Naruto tergelak mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sementara Ino menatap mereka keheranan. "Kalian ngomong apa sih?" tanyanya bingung sambil menutup kancing tasnya.

"Dasar!" kekeh Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Sini, biar kuurus." Dan saat berikutnya ia sudah melangkah ke pintu masuk dan menghampiri gadis-gadis yang penasaran itu sementara Sasuke mengawasinya dari kejauhan seraya berusaha menyembunyikan diri di belakang Sakura.

Ino melirik cowok itu keheranan sebelum melempar pandang bertanya pada Sakura.

"Tadi pagi dia dikerubuti cewek-cewek yang mengira dia sekarat di depan lokernya tadi pagi," Sakura menjawab pandangan Ino dengan nada geli.

"Sekarat?" Ino bertambah heran saja. Memang sih, ia melihat luka di bibir cowok itu. Tapi… sekarat? "Tunggu sebentar. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perkelahian yang aku dengar dari anak-anak tadi pagi?"

"Yeah, kurang lebih seperti itulah," sahut Sakura, mengangkat bahu, "Kemarin memang terjadi perkelahian. Pengeroyokan lebih tepatnya."

"Ya ampun!" seru Ino dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mata birunya melebar. "Kok bisa?" katanya sambil menoleh pada Sasuke. "Masalahnya apa sampai-sampai kau dikeroyok, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya pada Ino.

"Sebenarnya bukan Sasuke yang dikeroyok," jelas Sakura sambil tertawa kecil, "tapi dia dan Naruto menolong seseorang yang dikeroyok."

"Siapa?" tanya Ino lagi sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, "Apa anak _K-High_ juga?"

"Yeah," Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Anak baru yang satunya lagi, yang pindahan dari_ KAA_, Sai."

"Ya, ampun… Kasihan sekali. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Ino bertanya lagi.

"Untungnya dia masih bisa selamat. Tapi lukanya lumayan parah juga," kali ini Naruto yang menjawab. Ia baru saja kembali dari 'mengurusi' pada penggemar Sasuke. "Sudah kubereskan, Sasuke," katanya sambil nyengir pada Sasuke, "mereka cuma ingin tahu keadaanmu. Mereka rupanya mengira kau kenapa-kenapa kemarin. Aku bilang saja kau sehat bugar dan menyuruh mereka tidak membuntutimu. Beres, kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai padanya. "Kau cocok jadi _body guard_, kau tahu?"

"Sialan kau!" cibir Naruto. "Ke kantin yuk. Keburu terlalu penuh nih!" katanya pada yang lain.

"Yuk," sahut Sakura riang. Lalu keempatnya berjalan meninggalkan kelas Budaya Dunia.

"Lalu kenapa bisa Sasuke yang dikira sekarat?" tanya Ino lagi ketika mereka sedang menyusuri koridor menuju kantin. Rupanya Ino masih penasaran dengan masalah ini.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau tahu lah… Gosip liar yang kerap beredar di sekolah ini acap kali simpang siur. Mereka bilang yang dikeroyok itu Sasuke, bukannya Sai. Dan yang paling parah, ada yang bilang kalau Sasuke.._._" gadis itu membuat isyarat dengan menggerakkan tangannya melintang di lehernya sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidah, "Kalau kau tahu maksudku," katanya sambil mengerling pada Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak memedulikan gossip apa pun yang beredar mengenai dirinya.

Ino ikut tertawa. "Wah, parah sekali…" Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Tapi kau harus maklum, Sasuke. Anak-anak di sini kadang-kadang bisa sangat sinting kalau membuat gosip. Waktu kami masih kelas satu dulu, Sakura pernah digosipkan hamil gara-gara mual-mual di toilet—padahal dia hanya masuk angin biasa," kata Ino terkekeh.

"Ino!" wajah Sakura memerah.

Namun Ino seperti tidak mendengarkannya. Rupanya ia terlalu bersemangat menceritakan kejadian memalukan setahun lalu itu pada Sasuke. "Waktu itu heboh sekali. Dia sampai dipanggil ke ruang BK segala dan harus membuat konfirmasi di mading untuk mencegah kehebohan yang lebih besar. Sudah seperti selebriti saja dia…"

"Ino, apaan sih! Gak penting banget cerita yang seperti itu!" Sakura menukas jengkel sambil mencubit lengan Ino.

"Iya, Ino tidak penting!" timpal Naruto, ikut-ikutan jengkel juga.

Ino mencibirnya. "Huh! Padahal dulu kau yang paling ribut. Ngamuk-ngamuk tentang siapa cowok yang berani mengham—mmph!"

Sakura telah memekapkan tangannya ke mulut gadis pirang itu. "Diam, tidak?!" katanya mengancam.

Ino melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memekap mulutnya, terkekeh-kekeh. "Iya deh, sori," katanya sambil menyilangkan jari di depan bibir, nyengir lebar.

Kantin sudah penuh ketika keempat remaja itu tiba di sana. Tapi seperti biasa, selalu ada meja kosong di tengah ruangan yang cukup luas itu untuk Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju meja itu ketika seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah yang dipotong asimetris menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, Ino!" panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tersenyum mendapati salah seorang rekannya di tim _Cheers _sudah berada di sampingnya. "Karin!"

Gadis itu kemudian melirik Sasuke dengan senyum genit—ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia melihat Sakura dan Naruto di sana—"Hai, Sasuke," sapanya. Suaranya mendadak menjadi sangat manis.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan berlagak seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa. Cowok itu terus saja berjalan menuju meja mereka yang biasa bersama Naruto. Tapi rupanya Karin tidak peduli ia diacuhkan atau tidak, matanya tetap mengikuti Sasuke, menatap punggung cowok itu penuh damba. Ino dan Sakura bertukar pandang melihat ini, lalu memutar bola mata mereka.

Ino berdeham keras, membuat Karin tersentak dari lamunannya. "Jadi, ada apa?_"_ Ino mengangkat alisnya menatap si gadis kacamata.

"Oh!" Karin seakan baru ingat tujuannya menyapa Ino, "Gabung di meja kami yuk. Katanya kau ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" ia mengingatkan.

"Oh yeah, benar." Ino berpaling pada Sakura. "Sori, Sakura. Aku gabung sama anak-anak ya."

"Oke," Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian Ino berlalu bersama Karin menuju meja tempat di mana anak-anak _Cheerleaders _biasa duduk, meja gadis-gadis populer. Sakura menghela napas, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri. "Jadi… sepertinya hari ini giliranku, kan?" tanyanya pada kedua sahabatnya yang sudah duduk manis di sana seraya meletakkan buku dan tasnya di kursi. "Kalian ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku putihnya yang biasa—sepertinya ia belum selesai-selesai membacanya dari dulu, atau memang diulang-ulang?

"Ramen? Kalau tidak keberatan…" Naruto memandangnya penuh harap.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku mau _sandwich _tuna saja deh," kata Sakura sambil melenggang pergi menuju konter makanan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tanya?" gerutu Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sementara itu, Sakura dengan susah payah menembus kerumunan anak untuk bergabung dengan antrian. Tapi rupanya hari itu tidak semudah biasanya karena ia harus berhenti untuk membalas sapaan yang datang padanya dan menjawab bombardir pertanyaan soal perkelahian kemarin dari anak-anak yang penasaran. Akhirnya, setelah entah keberapa kalinya ia menjelaskan bahwa yang dikeroyok bukan Sasuke, gadis itu berhasil juga mendapatkan makan siangnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis penjaga konter, ia berbalik sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan supaya botol-botol sari apel di nampannya tidak jatuh—agak sulit melakukannya mengingat ia juga harus menembus kerumunan. _Hah… harusnya mereka memperluas kantin ini, _pikirnya.

"Permisi… Permisi… Ouch!" Sakura terhuyung ketika kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung kaki-entah-siapa. Berusaha menjaga keseimbangan—tapi gagal—Sakura terhuyung menabrak orang di depannya. Orang itu berbalik dengan kaget karena tiba-tiba ditabrak, sikunya tidak sengaja menyenggol nampan yang dibawa Sakura. Nampan itu melayang dan terjatuh dengan bunyi berkelontangan. _Sandwich_-nya terjatuh dan botol-botol sari apelnya menggelinding ke segala jurusan. Sakura barangkali sudah tersungkur kalau saja orang yang ditabraknya itu tidak mengulurkan tangan menangkapnya, membantunya mempertahankan keseimbangan.

Dan ketika ia mendongak untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya, wajahnya langsung merah padam. Ia menahan napas demi memandang mata lavender milik cowok paling kece di kelas tiga itu balas menatapnya. Sakura merasa wajahnya sangat panas saat itu sampai-sampai ia tidak akan heran kalau ada uap panas yang keluar dari kedua telinganya. Ia begitu terpesona sampai lupa bernapas.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Neji Hyuuga padanya.

Mulut Sakura membuka dan menutup, tidak ada kata-kata yang jelas terucap mulutnya kecuali suara aneh seperti dengkuran rendah. Neji mengangkat alisnya. Sakura tersentak, mendadak sadar bahwa tangan mereka masih saling berpegangan. Gadis itu buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya dari pegangan Neji dengan gugup. Ia mengangguk.

"Baguslah," ujar Neji dengan senyum tipis. "Ah, makan siangmu," cowok itu menunduk, memandang _sandwich _yang berceceran di lantai.

"Ah!" Sakura tersentak lagi. Gadis itu buru-buru berlutut untuk membereskan makanan yang berserakan itu. Neji ikut berlutut bersamanya, membantunya mengumpulkan sisa _sandwich _yang sebagian rupanya telah terinjak-injak_._

"Biar aku ganti," kata Neji sambil menaruh potongan roti yang sudah kotor ke atas nampan. "Yang ini dibuang saja. Sudah kotor."

"T-tidak usah," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat. Merasa sangat tidak enak hati—Sakura merasa ialah yang menabrak Neji, masa cowok itu yang menggantikan makanannya? "Aku bisa ambil sendiri, kok…" tambahnya pelan sekali.

Dan sepertinya Neji tidak mendengarnya. "Tiga _sandwich, _kan?" tanyanya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, ia berbalik menuju konter—setelah sebelumnya membuang makanan yang sudah kotor ke tempat sampah.

Sementara Neji pergi ke konter untuk mengambil ganti makanannya, Sakura menepuk dahinya dengan geram, mengutuki kecerobohannya sampai ia menyusahkan orang lain seperti ini. Terlebih ini adalah... ehm... 'Sang Pangeran Berkuda Putih'? Kemudian ia teringat pada botol minumannya yang terjatuh. Sakura buru-buru menunduk lagi untuk mengambilnya. Tapi rupanya sudah ada sosok baik hati yang memungutkannya untuknya. Sakura mendongak.

"Minumanmu, kan?" tanya Lee sambil mengulurkan tiga botol sari apel pada Sakura. Cowok itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih bersinar seperti iklan-iklan pasta gigi di televisi.

Sakura segera bangkit. "Ah, iya. Trims," Sakura membalas senyum Lee sambil menerima kembali minumannya.

"Kelihatannya sangat repot, ya? Kenapa tidak mereka saja yang mengambilkan makanan?" Lee mengerling meja tempat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk. Pandangannya sedikit mencela melihat dua cowok itu enak-enakkan duduk sementara seorang gadis tidak berdaya mengambilkan mereka makanan.

"Kami menggilirnya dan hari ini giliranku mengambil makanan," Sakura buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu…" Lee tersenyum lebar lagi padanya, mengangguk paham.

Tepat saat itu, Neji sudah kembali dengan membawa senampan makanan baru untuk tiga orang. _Sandwich _tuna seperti tadi, plus salad dan kentang goreng. "Sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menumpahkan makananmu," katanya.

Sakura mengerang dalam hati. _Ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun…__ Baik sekali dia... _Ia nyengir tidak enak pada cowok itu. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf..." desahnya sambil mengambil nampan yang diulurkan Neji kepadanya.

"Kan tadi tanganku yang memukul nampanmu," sahut Neji, tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia menoleh pada Lee. "Siap mengerjakan proyek lagi, kan?"

Lee mengeluh pelan. "Ke perpus?"

"Tenten barangkali sudah di sana," kata Neji.

"Baiklah..." Lee menggerutu, lalu berbalik meninggalkan kantin.

Neji menoleh lagi pada Sakura yang masih terbengong di tempatnya. "Yuk, Sakura," katanya, sekali lagi memberi gadis itu senyum tipisnya yang memesona. Cowok itu mengangguk, lalu berbalik pergi menyusul Lee.

"Ya... Trims..." Sakura mendesah. Pandangannya mengikuti punggung cowok itu sampai ia benar-benar menghilang di pintu kantin. _Ya ampun! Apa tadi dia baru saja memanggilku SAKURA?!_

Perasaannya mendadak menjadi seratus kali lebih riang ketika ia berjalan ke arah meja tempat Sasuke dan Naruto telah menunggu makan siang mereka. Rasanya bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti nyengir.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum, Sakura?" Naruto menanyai gadis itu keheranan ketika Sakura datang dan meletakkan nampan mereka di atas meja.

"Hm?" Sakura tersenyum padanya, "Oh, tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok," sahutnya ceria. "Yuk, dimakan. Enak, lho…" Ia lalu mengambil _sandwich, _lalu menggigitnya, mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan. Dengan sepenuh hati.

Naruto menatapnya keheranan selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke, melempar pandang _ada-apa-dengan-Sakura _yang langsung dijawab cowok itu dengan bahu yang terangkat. Tanpa ambil pusing dengan sikap Sakura yang mendadak menjadi sangat riang, Sasuke juga mengambil _sandwich-_nya dan mulai makan.

"Kalian bertiga pasti bercanda, kan?"

Suara seorang gadis beberapa menit kemudian membuat ketiganya menoleh. Ino sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka dengan satu tangan memegang botol sari jeruk sementara tangan yang lain memegang sesuatu yang sepertinya sebuah majalah. Ekspresinya geli.

"Ng?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan alis terangkat. Mulutnya penuh daun selada.

Ino menarik sebuah kursi ke meja mereka dan duduk. Ia mengulurkan majalah yang dibawanya pada Sakura, "Majalah sekolah yang baru saja terbit. Baru dapat dari Kiba. Ada artikel tentang kalian bertiga di dalamnya."

Sakura menelan saladnya dan buru-buru membuka-buka majalah di tangannya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga penasaran menjulurkan leher mendekat untuk ikut melihat. Artikel itu ada di rubrik persahabatan. Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto dibuat tercengang dengan foto-foto yang ada di sana. Beberapa foto yang menampilkan Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bertengkar di koridor, saat awal-awal mereka bersama dalam hukuman konyol itu. Lalu foto-foto lain yang ketiganya tidak punya ide sama sekali kapan mereka mengambilnya. Bahkan foto saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun Naruto di panti asuhan juga ada.

"_Keren… _Dari mana mereka mendapatkan ini?" Naruto bertanya takjub sementara matanya tidak lepas memandangi deretan foto-foto itu.

Namun Ino mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan berkata. "Baca bagian ini. Tadinya aku tidak percaya, tapi setelah lihat sendiri..." ia menunjuk di bagian bawah artikel. Ketiga yang lain merapat untuk membacanya,

"_...Ikatan persahabatan antara Naruto uzumaki, Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha sepertinya memang tidak bisa diputus dengan mudahnya hanya dengan masa hukuman yang berakhir. Buktinya, setelah beberapa minggu sejak masa hukuman mereka berakhir, ketiganya masih kerap terlihat bersama. Nona penjaga kantin mengatakan bahwa ketiganya masih memesan makan siang dengan satu nampan. Juga para anggota klub sepak bola yang memberitahu kami bahwa Haruno dan Uchiha selalu datang saat latihan rutin. Pak Kakashi Hatake selaku pembimbing BK yang berperan dalam 'penyatuan' ini mengatakan bahwa beliau sangat senang dengan..."_

"Tidak..." Sakura mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto dan Sasuke juga sudah mengangkat wajah mereka dan kini bertukar pandang.

"Ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak hukuman itu berakhir, kan?" kata Ino seraya melirik ke nampan makan siang mereka, "dan kalian masih..."

Seakan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Ino, ketiga remaja itu serempak berdiri, menyambar tas mereka dan berlari bergedebukan meninggalkan kantin.

"...makan dalam satu nampan." Ino menghela napas. Ia lalu membuka botol sari jeruknya. "Dan tahu tidak, mereka semua ternyata mengajakku bergabung di meja mereka hanya untuk mencecarku soal gosip aku pacaran dengan anak kuliahan. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara soal pengunduran diriku dari klub _cheers_. Yah, dari pada bosan ditanyai ini itu, aku pergi saja bergabung dengan kalian. Terimakasih sudah bertanya..." Ino menyeruput sari jeruknya dengan tenang dan damai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku minta kentang gorengnya?"

_-sigh-_

"_Great…"_

---

_**Kantor Guru...**_

Kakashi Hatake sibuk menenangkan ketiga muridnya yang ramai berteriak-teriak memprotes. Meski begitu ia tidak tampak marah pada ketiganya yang jelas-jelas membuat keributan di ruang guru. Sebaliknya, ekspresi pria itu tampak geli—seakan ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Tenang dulu, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke..." ujarnya sabar sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menenangkan ketiga muridnya.

"Seharusnya Anda memberitahu kami—" Sasuke memprotes.

"Hukuman kami sudah selesai tapi Anda—" Naruto berteriak.

"Kau tega sekali, Kakashi—" siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

"Ssh... pelankan suara kalian, anak-anak..." Kakashi berkata geli seraya mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruang guru, melempar pandang minta maaf kepada kolega-koleganya yang ada di sana. "Ini ruang guru. Lihat tuh, Bapak dan Ibu Guru kalian tampak terganggu..." ia kedengarannya seperti guru TK yang sedang menenangkan murid-muridnya yang kelewat histeris tidak kebagian kue.

Kurenai Yuuhi dan Anko Mitarashi yang kebetulan ada di sana terkikik melihat kelakuan guru dan murid itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian bertiga ingin bicara. Kita pindah ke ruang BK."

Kakashi lantas beranjak dari mejanya, berjalan menuju pintu dan pergi ke ruang BK. Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya, tampang mereka tidak puas. Entah mengapa Kakashi merasa _deja vu _dengan kejadian hari itu. Ini situasinya hampir mirip dengan sebulan lebih yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia menjatuhkan hukuman bagi ketiga murid-nya ini. Hanya saja kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto tidak berusaha saling cekik.

"Silakan masuk," kata Kakashi kalem seraya mendorong pintu ruang BK membuka dan ia minggir untuk memberi ketiga muridnya masuk terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja guru pembimbing BK—yang saat itu kosong—dengan posisi persis seperti saat pertamakalinya mereka duduk di sana; Sakura di tengah sementara dua cowok lainnya duduk di kanan kirinya. Kakashi tersenyum kecil, lalu melenggang duduk di kursi di balik meja.

"Jadi..." ia memulai dengan ekspresi kalem. Tapi Sakura dengan cepat menyelanya,

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung memberitahu kami begitu masa hukuman selesai, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Pak Hatake, Nona Haruno. Tapi yah... aku akui memang aku sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian."

"Kenapa?" tuntut Sasuke geram.

"Aku kira kalian pasti menghitung setiap hari yang kalian jalani—sebagai hukuman?" Kakashi mengangkat alis menatap ketiga muridnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung membuang muka dengan wajah merona, sementara Naruto tampak bingung. Naruto barangkali tidak, tapi baik Sakura dan Sasuke melakukan hal yang dikatakan guru mereka barusan. Hanya saja, entah karena lupa atau apa, selang dua minggu setelah hukuman dijalankan mereka berhenti melakukannya—menghitung hari, maksudnya. Mengherankan betapa murid cemerlang seperti mereka berdua bisa menjadi pelupa seperti itu.

"Dan aku memang tidak tega memisahkan kalian. Sepertinya kalian sudah sangat lengket satu sama lain, jadi... kupikir tidak ada salahnya membiarkan kalian, kan?" lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Dalam hati membenarkan ucapan gurunya itu. Tapi tetap saja mereka kesal karena merasa sudah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh sang guru.

"Tapi, Pak," kata Naruto, kembali memandang gurunya yang mengangkat alis padanya, "Kan kasihan Sasuke dan Sakura, harus menemaniku latihan bola setiap hari padahal seharusnya sudah tidak perlu lagi. Sakura juga sudah bolos klub teaternya..."

"Apa kau tidak senang ditemani Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Kakashi tenang, "Atau Sasuke dan Sakura merasa keberatan menemanimu latihan?" ia memandang dua yang lain.

Ketiganya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Naruto menundukkan kepala, merenungi setiap sesi latihan yang ia habiskan bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Rasanya baru kali itu ia merasa begitu gembira dalam latihan. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa ia menemukan sosok sahabat yang diidamkannya dalam diri Sasuke dan Sakura.

Di samping Naruto, Sakura menoleh sedikit ke arahnya, berpikir. Ia memang keberatan pada awalnya, tapi toh lama-lama ia menikmatinya juga. Menyenangkan bisa menggali sisi lain dalam diri Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan ia juga jadi tahu banyak soal persepakbolaan tanpa harus banyak baca buku.

Sementara Sasuke... menemani Naruto latihan sudah menjadi semacam rutinitas baginya. Dengan semua latihan itu, ia merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, dan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan—meskipun ia sangat enggan mengakuinya secara lisan, terlebih di depan Naruto.

"Aku senang kok," jawab Naruto pelan, nyaris berbisik. Sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke menggeleng pelan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak keberatan menemani latihan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya tidak perlu diributkan lagi," kata Kakashi ceria. Ia memandang ketiga muridnya bergantian. "Tapi sekarang semuanya terserah kalian bertiga saja. Aku tidak melarang kalian makan dalam satu nampan lagi lho... Dan, ah! Sebentar..." ia membuka salah satu laci meja dan menarik tiga helai kertas kosong, lalu mengangsurkannya pada ketiga muridnya. "Coba kalian tuliskan di kertas itu, bagaimana perasaan kalian pada dua yang lain selama sebulan belakangan."

Ketiganya bertukar padang keheranan lagi. Ini seperti waktu itu...

"Bisa dimulai sekarang," kata Kakashi sembari menyodorkan tiga _bolpoint_ pada mereka.

Ketiganya mengangguk, lalu mulai menulis. Berbeda seperti yang dulu, kali ini baik Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto agaknya membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menulis. Jelas bagi Sasuke, satu kata saja tidak akan cukup untuk mewakili apa yang ia rasakan selama ini terhadap Sakura dan Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum puas ketika membaca tulisan ketiga anak didiknya. Tapi alih-alih membacanya keras-keras seperti dulu, kali ini ia membiarkan ketiga muridnya itu membaca sendiri apa yang ditulis teman mereka tentang diri mereka. Dan pada akhir sesi, Naruto—yang memang paling mudah terharu di antara ketiganya—tidak bisa membendung air mata harunya membaca apa yang ditulis Sasuke dan Sakura tentang dirinya. Wajah Sakura merona merah dan ia menarik-narik rambutnya, seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya menunduk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kakashi lalu merogoh saku jasnya, menarik keluar tiga carik kertas yang dilipat. Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu, kemudian diangsurkannya ke depan ketiga muridnya. "Sekarang coba kalian bandingkan," ujarnya, "Renungkan kembali. Kalian bisa menyimpannya sebagai pengingat, bahwa persahabatan itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada permusuhan. Kalian mengerti, kan?"

Ketiga remaja itu mengambil kertas masing-masing, membaca kembali dan mendadak menjadi malu sendiri. Terlebih Sasuke. Ia menatap tulisan tangannya sendiri di carikan kertas lamanya, masing-masing satu kata untuk Sakura dan Naruto. Ia mendengus tertawa. Kata itu sebenarnya lebih pantas ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri dulu. Ah, bukankah manusia itu ibaratnya sebuah teko? Teko hanya memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kalau di dalamnya air bening, maka yang keluar akan bening juga. Kalau di dalamnya kotor, maka kotorlah yang keluar. Begitu juga dengan ia.

Dan ketika Sasuke menolehkan kepala menatap Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya, ia tersenyum tipis. _Sepertinya kalian berdua telah berhasil membersihkan satu teko yang teramat kotor, teman-teman... _

---

Seperti yang ditulis dalam artikel di majalah sekolah, ikatan persahabatan yang tercipta antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto memang tidak tidak bisa putus begitu saja hanya dengan masa hukuman yang telah berakhir. Memang mereka tidak lagi _selalu _bersama-sama. Misalnya saja sekarang setiap pulang sekolah Sakura sudah jarang terlihat menemani latihan Naruto. Gadis itu memilih bergabung kembali di klub teater yang dicintainya. Tapi semua itu tidak lantas membuat ketiganya menjauh. Justru persahabatan itu sendiri tampaknya telah mempererat ikatannya pada tiga remaja tanggung itu.

---

TBC...

---

_Banyak adegan yang aku potong di chap ini. Apa ada potongan yang terlihat jelas sampai jadi aneh gak? Er… gomen, Sai gak dimunculin di chap ini. Biarkan dia bobo dulu di RS sampe sembuh. Hihi… Btw, kalo ada yang inget pas chapter Kakashi makan malam di rumah Sakura, Kakashi kan pernah mau ngomong sesuatu sama Sakura tapi gak jadi. Sebenarnya waktu itu dia mau ngasih tahu kalau masa hukuman mereka udah habis._

_Haduh, ngelantur deh… Buat yang udah review, seperti biasa, makasiiih banget!! –peluk2 semuanya- _

_**Furukara Kyu **: Lho, kok malah berharap gak pernah tamat? –nangis kejer- Iya, chap kemarin pendekan soalnya pecahan dari chapter 30. Kalo panjang-panjang mulu kan cape bacanya.. ^^ Romance-nya tungguin aja yah. –peluk2 Furu-chan yang kenceng- btw, makasih masukkannya… _

_**Kakkoii-chan : **Semakin akrab gak ya? Liat aja nanti ya, Dear.._

_**Dilia-chan : **-speechless lagi- Siapa bilang ripiu gak penting? Penting bangeeet~ -peluk2 Dilia-_

_**Uci-chan : **Waduh, putz gak ngerencanain Sai amnesia tuh. Lagian sudah ada fic lain yang nyeritain tentang amnesia. Gak asik kan kalo sama.. ^^ _

_**Antlia : **Aaah, begitu penasarannya dirimu dengan buku putih Sasuke? Hihi… -ditakol- Di chapter 34 insya Allah dibahas buku apa sebenarnya itu, tapi gak keseluruhan. Jadi sabar aja ya, Bu… XD_

_**Cherry89 : **Tanya? Boleh dong… Oh, yang itu yah? Hehe… gomen, putz gak nyebutin timeline-nya jadi agak bikin bingung. Jadi, tadinya Naruto mikir kalo dia akan ke rumah sakit nengokin Sumaru sendirian, tapi tahu-tahu ada kejadian Sai dikeroyok. Jadinya malah ke rumah sakitnya rame-rame. Gitu…_

_**Ambu : **Ambu… chapter-chapter abis ini kok semakin susah ditulis yaa??? –lho, kok malah curhat?- Putz baru nonton 'perfume' nih –merinding- puas deh mantengin Pakde Rickman. Hihi… XD_

_**Teh Bella : **hehe… iya yah, jadi inget itu. Inui emang rese banget tuh, Teh. Hayo bantai sama-sama! XD_

_**Chika-chan : **Hyaaah, makasih… -peluk2- ini update-annya, hun!_

_**Catt-chan : **Aduh, makasih udah review satu-satu gitu, Catt-chan. Komenmu bikin speechless deh. XD_

_**Uzumaki khai : **hehe… haduh, jangan gitu dong… Jadi gak tega nih sama anaknya. Ini udah diupdate, say.._

_**Eceu Arya : **Eceu… -peluk2- Haduh, meuni sibuk, nya? Hihi… komenmu bikin senyum-senyum sendiri deh. Iya nih, Sai mulai diekspos. Tapi begitu diekspos, dianya malah masuk rumah sakit. Hihi…_


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Hari Minggu paginya cuaca cerah. Langit begitu bersih tanpa ada segumpal awan pun. Benar-benar waktu yang cocok untuk berolahraga, Sakura membatin seraya menghirup udara pagi yang segar dalam-dalam. Tapi... _brrr... _tetap saja menjelang penghujung tahun. _Dingin..._

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggosok-gosok lengannya yang dilapisi sweter berwarna marun sebelum kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya sebagian. Ia beranjak dari sisi jendela menuju meja riasnya untuk mengambil sikat rambut dan mulai menyisiri rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai sampai hampir mencapai pinggang. _Barangkali lebih enak kalau digerai saja, _pikirnya, _lebih hangat._

Setelah selesai memasang bandana—yang juga berwarna marun—di atas rambutnya dan memoleskan _lip balm _di bibirnya, Sakura melangkah menjauhi cermin lalu tersenyum puas pada bayangannya. Gadis itu mengenakan jeans hitam dipadu sweter marun sederhana. Tidak berlebihan kalau kau akan datang ke tempat latihan sepakbola sahabatmu, bukan?

Ya, hari ini ia akan menonton latihan pertandingan Naruto di Stadion Konoha. Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertamakalinya bagi tim inti Konoha High, tapi bagi Naruto yang baru saja terpilih bergabung di tim inti, ini adalah kali pertama. Dan setiap pengalaman pertama pasti terasa istimewa, begitu juga dengan Naruto, pikir Sakura. Dan dengan tindakan sederhana seperti menyambanginya, ia yakin itu akan lebih mendongkrak semangat Naruto. Itulah yang akan dilakukannya hari ini bersama Sasuke.

Sakura mengerling jam beker berbentuk _Minnie Mouse _di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya yang sudah rapi. Masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya untuk pergi ke Stadion—dan memang bukan itu tujuannya bangun pagi. Karena ada yang harus dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Gadis itu beranjak ke meja belajar di salah satu sisi kamarnya di samping sebuah rak besar yang penuh dijejali buku. Ia lantas mengambil sebuah buku bersampul kulit berwarna hitam yang diletakkan di samping PC-nya. Itu adalah buku yang ditemukannya saat ia mengunjungi makam kakaknya tempo hari. Buku itu tergeletak begitu saja di dekat nisan kakaknya. Barangkali saja seseorang tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya di sana. Sakura belum sempat memeriksanya lagi—atau lebih tepatnya, sama sekali melupakannya—sampai tadi malam, saat ia sedang membongkar tas yang biasa dipakainya saat bepergian.

Pada awalnya, Sakura terkejut ketika menemukan nama salah satu teman seangkatannya—yang tidak disukainya—tertera di sudut atas sampul dalam buku itu. Sai. Bagaimana buku itu bisa sampai di dekat makam kakaknya, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah, saat ia membacanya mendadak dadanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan kasihan. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyangka, cowok seperti Sai ternyata memiliki masalah yang begitu berat. Sakura bisa melihatnya di tulisan tangan cowok itu; kemarahan, sakit hati, kehilangan, kesedihan dan kesepian, bagaimana ia tertekan di rumah, tidak diterima di sekolah. Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana Sai bisa menahan semua itu sendirian.

Sakura merasa ia harus membantu cowok itu. Menyingkirkan untuk beberapa saat perasaaan sakit hatinya atas ejekan Sai terhadapnya. Naruto pasti setuju, meskipun ia tidak begitu yakin Sasuke akan berpendapat sama. Karena ketika Sakura menceritakan apa yang dibacanya di dalam buku harian Sai padanya malam sebelumnya via telepon, mereka sempat berdebat sengit.

"Itu urusannya, bukan urusanku!" kata Sasuke saat itu. "Aku tidak mau ikut campur. Titik. Lagipula kau seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja membaca buku harian orang. Memangnya tidak ada buku lain yang lebih penting yang bisa kau baca? Dasar cewek tidak sopan!"

Oh, yeah. Sebagian kata-kata Sasuke memang ada benarnya, terutama soal 'membaca buku harian orang'. Sakura sempat malu juga saat itu. Tapi bukan Sakura Haruno namanya kalau kalah dalam perdebatan yang menghabiskan waktu semalaman itu. Akhirnya, setelah adu urat yang melelahkan, Sasuke setuju untuk menemani Sakura ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Sai sebelum mereka pergi ke Stadion Konoha.

"Hanya untuk mengembalikan buku," ujar Sasuke, menekankan tujuan mereka menyambangi Sai besok.

"Hanya untuk mengembalikan buku," ulang Sakura setuju.

Dan itulah yang akan mereka lakukan pagi itu sebelum pergi ke stadion; pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengembalikan buku harian Sai.

Sakura menjejalkan buku itu bersama dengan ponsel dan dompet ke dalam tas selempangnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

Azami terlihat sedang asyik menelepon ketika Sakura tiba di ruang tengah. Dari ekspresinya, Sakura bisa menebak kalau ibunya itu sedang bicara pada ayahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum jahil, lalu berkata keras-keras supaya ayahnya bisa mendengar juga, "Duh... pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan, nih!!"

Ibunya menoleh, lalu tertawa. "Tuh, dengar. Anakmu ini benar-benar mirip kau waktu muda, Hiro..." katanya pada suaminya di seberang.

Sakura pura-pura cemberut, kemudian ikut tertawa. Gadis itu bergegas mendekati ibunya, dan berbicara bersemangat, "Ayah apa kabar? Kapan pulang?"

Terdengar suara Hiroyuki tertawa dari seberang. _"Kabar ayah baik, Sayang. Kalau pulang, ayah juga belum tahu. Hari ini harus terbang ke Iwa."_

Sakura mengeluarkan suara memprotes keras-keras. Membuat ayah dan ibunya tertawa lagi. "Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya, Yah!" serunya kemudian.

"Sudah sana sarapan dulu," kata Azami sambil menutup gagang teleponnya dengan tangan. "Ibu sudah siapkan di meja makan."

Sakura pura-pura cemberut lagi. "Padahal bilang saja mau bicara berdua saja dengan ayah," ujarnya dengan nada jahil.

"Kamu..." Azami mencubit pipi putrinya dengan gemas sambil tertawa kecil. "Ayo sana sarapan dulu. Nanti keburu dingin supnya."

Gadis bermata zamrud itu nyengir lebar. Ia lantas menaruh tasnya di atas sofa lalu beranjak menuju ruang makan. Rupanya hari ini Azami sudah menyiapkan sarapan tradisional berupa semangkuk nasi, sup dan lauk. Sarapan favorit ayahnya, Sakura membatin sambil tersenyum. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai makan.

Ia sudah menghabiskan setengah sarapannya ketika Azami masuk ke ruang makan sambil membawa gagang telepon _wireless-_nya. "Ayah mau bicara denganmu," beritahunya.

Sakura memekik senang. Ia meletakkan mangkuk supnya dan mengambil gagang telepon yang diulurkan ibunya. "Halo, Ayah?"

"_Sakura, Sayang,"_ sahut suara Hiroyuki dari seberang. _"Kau sehat-sehat saja, kan?"_

"Ayah kan tahu aku tidak gampang sakit," seloroh Sakura riang, "Aku seratus persen sehat!"

Hiroyuki tertawa kecil di seberang. _"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayah dengar di Konoha sekarang sedang marak wabah flu. Ayah jadi kepikiran."_

Memang sih, pikir Sakura. Teman-temannya di sekolah juga banyak yang absen karena kena flu musim gugur. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Yah," kata Sakura, "Aku akan jaga kesehatan, makan teratur, minum vitamin, pakai jaket kalau keluar, bawa payung kalau hujan—"

Pemaparan panjang Sakura soal segala macam 'tindakan pencegahan' disela oleh suara tawa dari seberang. "_Iya iya... Ayah percaya sepenuhnya pada putri ayah yang pintar ini,"_ kekeh Hiroyuki.

Sakura tertawa, sementara ibunya yang sekarang duduk sarapan di sampingnya tersenyum.

"_Ah, lihat sudah jam berapa! Ayah harus cepat-cepat ke bandara!"_ kata Hiroyuki. _"Sakura, Nak, Ayah titip ibumu, ya. Kau tahu kan ibumu itu gampang sakit, tidak sepertimu, jadi jangan sampai dia terlalu lelah. Dan..."_

Sakura nyengir sendiri sementara ayahnya terus saja memberi wejangan yang intinya adalah supaya Sakura menjaga ibunya. "Baik, Yah. Aku tahu kok..."

"_Kau juga jaga kesehatan, belajar yang rajin..."_ pesan Hiroyuki lagi.

"Aku tahu..." sahut Sakura.

"_Ayah tahu, Ayah bisa mengandalkanmu, Nak."_ Ia terdiam sejenak. _"Ayah harus berangkat sekarang kalau begitu. Salam buat orang-orang yang ada di sana, ya..."_

"Oke, Yah!"

"_Ayah sayang padamu, Nak,"_

"Sakura juga sayang Ayah..." Sakura membalas sambil tersenyum.

Sambungan terputus. Sakura meletakkan gagang teleponnya di atas meja. "Ayah itu kelewat cemas soal ibu kena flu," beritahunya pada sang ibu yang langsung tertawa.

"Sama sepertimu kan, Sayang?"

Sakura nyengir, karena apa yang dikatakan ibunya itu memang benar adanya. Sifat gampang cemas itu memang diwarisinya dari sang ayah. Hening sementara mereka melanjutkan sarapan. Setelah selesai, Sakura bertugas membersihkan piring-piring kotor sementara ibunya bersiap-siap. Hari ini mereka akan pergi ke restoran sama-sama naik _wago__n. _Sakura dan Sasuke memang sudah janjian akan bertemu di sana, jadi Sakura bisa membantu sebentar di restoran sebelum pergi.

"Ibu, hari ini aku pergi ke kota, ya," celetuk Sakura ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju menuju Crimson Drive. "Mau melihat latihannya Naruto di Stadion Konoha dengan Sasuke. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Lho? Memangnya ada temanmu yang sakit?" Azami bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. "Siapa?"

"Sai. Itu lho, cowok baru yang pernah kuceritakan. Yang dikeroyok itu," jelas Sakura.

"Oh, dia... Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Kurang tahu sih, Bu. Soalnya aku belum pernah menjenguknya lagi. Kata Naruto—karena memang dia yang paling rajin menjenguk Sai—sih, sudah jauh lebih baik. Aku ke sana sekalian mau mengembalikan bukunya yang terbawa olehku."

"Begitu... Boleh. Mudah-mudahan dia cepat sembuh, ya," kata Azami seraya membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kompleks Crimsons.

"Hmm..." Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu menoleh ketika mobil mereka melintasi rumah Sasuke. Ia melihat kakak laki-laki Sasuke, Itachi, sedang memanaskan mobilnya di depan garasi ditemani Rufus si _retriever _tampan. Pria itu tampak sudah rapi dengan setelan blazer hitamnya—tampaknya ia mau pergi. Sementara itu Sasuke tidak tampak di mana pun.

Mau tidak mau, Sakura kembali kepikiran pembicaraan mereka semalam. Sasuke sepertinya sangat enggan berurusan dengan Sai. Jangan-jangan Sasuke malah membatalkan niatnya menemaninya ke rumah sakit hari ini, pikir Sakura gusar. Dan malah pergi dengan kakaknya ke tempat lain.

Namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya prasangka itu. Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ia memang sangat menjengkelkan kadang-kadang, tapi bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji. Lagipula Sasuke tidak akan mengecewakan Naruto dengan membatalkan janjinya melihat latihan sahabatnya itu. Dengan pikiran itu, Sakura merasa lebih tenang.

Rupanya Izumo, Kotetsu, Yamato dan Iwashi sudah datang ketika Sakura dan ibunya tiba di restoran. Yamato dan Iwashi sedang membereskan dapur sementara Izumo dan Kotetsu menurunkan kursi-kursi. Beberapa hari kemarin Azami memang telah memberikan kunci cadangan restoran itu pada Yamato yang telah ia percayai sepenuhnya, setelah sebelumnya juga telah memberikannya pada Teuchi. Yang lain, termasuk para pekerja paruh waktu, datang beberapa menit setelah itu.

Seperti biasa, suasana pagi di restoran keluarga itu langsung ramai pengunjung tepat setelah dibuka. Kali itu Sakura membantu Ibunya dan Ayame di konter sementara Arashi Fuuma, kakak sepupu Sasame Fuuma, teman sekelasnya di sekolah, yang merupakan karyawan paruh waktu yang baru saja bekerja di sana mengambil alih tempatnya sebagai pelayan bersama Izumo, Kotetsu dan Isaribi.

Cowok yang menarik dan cukup tampan juga, pikir Sakura seraya memperhatikan Arashi yang sedang sibuk mencatat pesanan dari serombongan gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai mahasiswi _Konoha University._ Pantas saja restoran ini semakin ramai didatangi gadis-gadis. Terlebih ditambah dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'cowok-lumayan-kece', sepertinya alasan orang—terutama para gadis—datang kemari bukan hanya karena urusan perut, tapi juga untuk cuci mata.

Perhatian Sakura langsung teralih begitu ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Sakura buru-buru meletakkan gelas yang sedang dilapnya dan merogoh saku jeans-nya untuk mengambil ponsel. Nama Sasuke tertera di layar. Sakura menekan tombol _answer._

"Sasuke?"

"_Aku sudah di luar__,__"_terdengar suara dalam Sasuke di seberang.

Sakura menjulurkan leher untuk melihat ke arah jendela. Ia bisa melihat sosok jangkung Sasuke sedang berdiri di lapangan parkir bersama anjingnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku segera kesana."

"_Hn."_

Setelah sambungan terputus, Sakura segera menyambar tasnya dari bawah meja konter. "Ibu, aku pergi sekarang, ya!" serunya pada Azami yang sedang sibuk menuang kopi untuk salah satu pelanggan.

"Iya. Hati-hati, Nak..." sahut Azami.

"Oke!" Gadis itu bergegas meninggalkan konter dan menuju pintu keluar. Ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" tanyanya ketika sudah dekat.

Sasuke menunjuk anjingnya yang sekarang menyalak riang pada Sakura. "Anjing tidak boleh masuk ke restoran, kan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Waktu itu saat Itachi membawa Rufus ke Blossom's Cafe juga begitu; mereka makan di dalam sementara membiarkan Rufus bermain-main di luar bersama Izumo. "Benar juga. Hai, Rufus..." ia berlutut, lalu menggaruk leher anjing Sasuke yang tak kalah tampan dari pemiliknya itu. "Sepertinya kali ini kita jalan-jalan bertiga, ya?"

Rufus menyalak riang menanggapi kata-kata Sakura, mengibaskan ekornya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" kata Sasuke seraya menarik tali leher anjingnya.

"Yuk," sahut Sakura sambil menegakkan diri. Kemudian mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

Mereka berangkat menuju kota dengan menggunakan bus dari halte di dekat sana, halte yang sama tempat mereka menunggu bus beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi kali ini bus yang mereka tumpangi jurusannya berbeda, bukan langsung ke pusat kota seperti dulu. Mereka menghabiskan hampir sepuluh menit menunggu sebelum bus yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit Konoha datang.

"Bus jurusan ini jumlahnya memang lebih sedikit," jelas Sakura pada Sasuke ketika keduanya sudah duduk nyaman di dalam bus yang untungnya tidak terlalu penuh sehingga mereka tidak sulit membawa Rufus naik.

Dan rupanya Rufus bukan satu-satunya anjing yang ada di bus itu. Di belakang mereka, ada seorang cowok berjaket abu-abu dan berambut cokelat jabrik juga membawa seekor anjing putih besar. Sakura langsung mengenali cowok itu. "Hei, Kiba!" sapanya riang.

Kiba, yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Oi, Sakura!" balasnya. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat sosok yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Sasuke Uchiha, eh?"

"Inuzuka," balas Sasuke, mengendikkan kepalanya pada Kiba.

"Berdua saja? Mau kencan, nih?" tanya Kiba kemudian dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, cowok itu memilih memandangi jalan—barangkali mau menghafal rute atau apa. Sakura lah yang menjawabnya dengan nada kesal, "Ngaco kamu! Tentu saja tidak! Kami mau ke rumah sakit, lalu ke Stadion Konoha."

Kiba terkekeh. "Wah wah wah... trio terkenal seantero Konoha High memang tidak terpisahkan, ya," komentarnya sambil nyengir. "Tidak salah Pak Hatake meminta kami menulis artikel persahabatan tentang kalian—yah, tidak kami semua sih. Hinata yang menulis artikelnya. Yang lain mengambil foto." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan wajah, membuat gerakan seakan sedang mengambil foto dengan kamera.

"Kalian anak-anak jurnal memang berbakat jadi _paparazi_," ujar Sakura dengan nada agak sinis, merujuk pada foto-foto mereka yang diambil tanpa izin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kiba terkekeh-kekeh lagi. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Sakura. Terimakasih." Mata hitamnya kemudian beralih pada si _retriever_ di sebelah Sasuke. "Anjing bagus, Uchiha."

"Hn. Thanks," sahut Sasuke yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan melirik anjing putih milik Kiba. "Punyamu juga bagus."

"Akamaru," kata Kiba, menggaruk belakang telinga anjingnya dengan sikap bangga, "adalah anjing paling keren se-Konoha." Akamaru menyalak seakan menyetujui perkataan tuannya.

Sasuke mencibirnya sementara Sakura tertawa. "Omong-omong, kau mau ke mana sih?" gadis itu bertanya pada Kiba.

"Biasa..." jawab Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk tas kamera di pangkuannya, "Cari berita untuk jurnal sekolah. Sepertinya nanti kita akan ketemu lagi di Stadion Konoha. Shino barangkali sudah di sana."

"_Cool," _komentar Sakura. Gadis itu memang kerap dibuat terkagum dengan kinerja anak-anak jurnal yang selalu serius menggarap majalah sekolah sampai rela bersusah payah demi menghasilkan artikel bagus. Benar-benar klub binaan Kakashi Hatake, pamannya tersayang. Klub tersibuk dan tereksis di Konoha High, dan banyak mendapat penghargaan juga di tingkat Konoha. Bahkan Hinata Hyuuga, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klub itu, pernah mendapatkan penghargaan atas artikel yang ditulisnya tentang lingkungan hidup dari Gubernur Sarutobi waktu mereka masih kelas satu.

Kiba dan Akamaru turun lebih dulu saat bus berhenti di halte tepat di seberang Stadion Konoha beberapa menit kemudian. Dari jendela, Sakura dan Sasuke bisa melihat bus sekolah mereka yang dipakai untuk mengantar anak-anak klub sepakbola berlatih di sana terparkir di halaman stadion.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, bus kembali berhenti di halte dekat Rumah Sakit Konoha. Di sanalah Sakura dan Sasuke turun.

"Kau yakin buku yang kau ceritakan semalam itu milik Sai yang kita kenal?" Sasuke menanyai Sakura ketika keduanya sedang berjalan menuju rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha itu. Rufus berlari-lari kecil di depan mereka. Ekornya mengibas riang.

"Yap," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu buku milik Sai yang lain?" kata Sasuke lagi. "Nama Sai di dunia ini bukan cuma satu, Sakura," lanjutnya, membenamkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang tali leher anjingnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Tapi aku yakin kok. Soalnya ada nama Kakashi, namamu, namaku, Naruto dan semua yang semua tulisan di sana merujuk pada Sai yang kita kenal! Dan siapa Sai yang bermasalah dengan Inui selain Sai yang ini?"

"Bagaimana buku itu bisa sampai di pemakaman, kalau begitu?" dengus Sasuke. "Ini tidak akan jadi cerita seram, kan?"

Sakura memukul lengan sahabatnya itu main-main sambil tertawa. "Ha ha ha... lucu sekali, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bergurau," ujarnya. Gadis itu lalu menghela napasnya. "Tapi tidak tahu juga sih. mungkin dia menjatuhkannya saat sedang mengunjungi makam seseorang di sana. Soalnya dia banyak menyebut-nyebut soal kakaknya yang sudah meninggal di buku itu."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Jelas sekali kalau ia tidak tertarik. Cowok itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sakura berlari-lari kecil merendengi langkah cepat Sasuke.

"Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat dong," Sakura memprotes ketika mereka sudah berada di _lobby_ rumah sakit yang luas. Gadis itu menyambar lengan jaket Sasuke, memaksanya berjalan lebih lambat.

"Lebih cepat menyelesaikan urusan kita di sini lebih baik," geram Sasuke sementara mereka berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Kamar berapa?" tanya Sakura selang beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka sudah berada di salah satu lorong rumah sakit yang serba putih. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala ke sana kemari, meneliti setiap pintu yang mereka lewati. Di mana-mana terlihat para dokter dan perawat yang berlalu lalang. Kesemuanya tampak sibuk dan terburu-buru. "Tempatnya benar di sini, kan?"

"Tidak salah lagi," sahut Sasuke dari sampingnya sambil menunjuk tanda 'kelas satu' di dekat sana, "Kamar nomor dua tujuh," ia menyebutkan nomor kamar Sai yang diketahuinya dari petugas resepsionis.

"Ini kamar dua satu..." Sakura mengerling ke kamar yang dilewatinya. "Berarti di depan sana..." Keduanya kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor itu. "Ah, itu dia!" Kamar yang mereka tuju ternyata adalah kamar paling ujung di koridor itu.

"Tunggu, ada yang keluar," Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura tepat ketika pintu kamar nomor dua tujuh bergeser membuka. Mereka menghentikan langkah dan mengawasi ketika seorang pria tua berwajah angkuh berjalan keluar dengan bertumpu pada tongkat berjalannya. Menyusul di belakangnya, seorang wanita dengan setelan jas rapi. Rambutnya yang berwarna keunguan digelung rapi di belakang kepalanya. Kemudian seorang pria berkacamata yang mengenakan jas dokter menyusul keduanya, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Mereka keluarga Sai?" Sakura bertanya pada cowok di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas.

Pria tua bertongkat itu kini sedang berbicara dengan suara rendah dengan sang dokter sementara wanita di sebelahnya hanya diam mendengarkan. Sepertinya, siapa pun pria tua itu, adalah orang yang terpandang jika dilihat dari cara dokter berkacamata dan wanita di sebelahnya bersikap di depannya. Jelas sekali kalau kedua orang itu sangat menghormati si pria tua. Tak lama mereka bicara, sang dokter mengangguk sopan sebelum si pria tua dan wanita berambut ungu berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berdiri sekarang, sementara dokter tadi kembali masuk ke dalam kamar rawat. Pria tua bertongkat itu melirik sekilas ke arah mereka sementara mereka berpapasan. Pandangannya dingin, membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Agak mirip Sai tidak, sih?" Sakura berkata pada Sasuke dalam suara rendah ketika pria tadi sudah cukup jauh dari mereka. Mata zamrudnya masih memandangi punggung pria itu sampai akhirnya menghilang di lift.

"Tidak salah lagi," sahut Sasuke. Ia lalu berpaling pada Sakura. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bergegas."

"Oh, yeah," Sakura mengangguk. Lalu keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar Sai.

"Aku tidak masuk," kata Sasuke ketika Sakura hendak mengetuk pintunya.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh dan memandang Sasuke keheranan. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke memberinya tatapan aku-tidak-ingin-bertemu-dengannya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah menduganya. "Baiklah. Kau mau tunggu di sini?"

"Aku tunggu di lobi saja dengan Rufus."

"Oh, oke." Sakura menunduk untuk menggaruk belakang telinga Rufus sebelum anjing itu dan tuannya berbalik dan beranjak dari sana. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura kembali menoleh pada pintu di depannya, memandang nomor dua tujuh yang terpampang di depannya. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, lalu mengetuk pintu itu sebelum menggesernya terbuka.

Dokter Yakushi mengangkat kepalanya dari catatan kesehatan milik Sai ketika ia mendengar pintu bergeser terbuka. Pria berambut keperakan itu tersenyum pada gadis berambut merah muda yang mengintip takut-takut di pintu. "Masuklah, Nona," katanya. "Kau mencari Sai, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu dengan senyum gugup, ia melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu perlahan di belakangnya.

"Nona Sakura Haruno?" sang dokter bertanya ramah saat gadis itu sudah mendekat.

"Eh?" Sakura menatapnya bingung. Ia memang telah beberapa kali melihat dokter itu di rumah sakit ketika ia menjenguk Ino dulu, tapi seingatnya ia belum pernah memperkenalkan diri pada dokter itu.

Tapi rupanya dokter muda itu paham kebingungan yang tercermin di wajah Sakura, karena saat berikutnya ia berkata ramah, "Sai sering bercerita tetang teman perempuannya yang memiliki rambut merah muda. Gadis cerdas bernama Sakura Haruno. Kukira itu adalah Nona di depanku ini."

Wajah Sakura seketika merona. _Benarkah Sai berkata seperti itu? _Ia membatin seraya melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok yang terbaring di atas satu-satunya ranjang di sana. Wajah Sai yang tertidur tampak damai. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan irama napasnya yang teratur. Meski begitu, sepertinya kondisinya belum sepenuhnya pulih jika dilihat dari perban yang masih terpasang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, termasuk di kepalanya. _Infus-set _juga masih terpasang di lengan kirinya.

"I-iya, itu saya, Dokter... er..." Sakura melirik _name tag _di bagian depan jas putih yang dikenakan sang dokter, "...Kabuto Yakushi."

Dokter Yakushi tersenyum, lalu ia mengerling ke belakang Sakura, seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. "Kukira kau akan datang dengan temanmu yang lain, Sasuke Uchiha? Atau dengan anak muda penuh semangat yang sering datang kemari..." ujarnya sambil memasukkan _bolpoint _yang tadi dipakainya ke dalam saku jas.

"Sasuke ada di bawah," Sakura menyahut, "Kalau Naruto... dia sedang ada latihan sepak bola hari ini. Jadi tidak bisa menjenguk."

"Begitu," dokter Yakushi mengangguk, lalu melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di salah satu dinding putih, "Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, Nona Haruno. Permisi." Dan dengan senyum terakhir, dokter muda itu pun berlalu dengan membawa catatan kesehatan Sai.

Sakura bergerak lebih dekat ke sisi ranjang Sai setelah dokter Yakushi pergi, mengamati wajahnya yang pucat. Perasaan bersalah mendadak menyergap dalam hatinya melihat Sai terbaring lemah seperti itu. Padahal ia tahu Sai seperti ini bukan karena salahnya. Lebih dari itu, padahal sebelum ini ia tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan Sai. Entahlah, gadis itu membatin. Barangkali karena apa yang telah dibacanya dalam buku harian cowok itu malam sebelumnya.

Buku harian. Sakura nyaris saja melupakan tujuan utamanya mengunjungi Sai hari ini.

Gadis itu merogoh ke dalam tas selempangnya dan menarik keluar buku kecil bersampul kulit hitam, buku harian Sai. Yang kemudian diletakkannya di atas meja di samping ranjang, di sebelah keranjang buah.

Gadis itu kembali menatap Sai selama beberapa saat, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang akan dikatakannya seandainya Sai dalam keadaan sadar sekarang. Entahlah, pikirnya. Karena selama ini ia belum pernah terlibat obrolan dalam suasana menyenangkan dengan Sai. Yang ada ia seringkali kesal dan marah setiap kali berhadapan dengan cowok itu. Entah karena senyum palsunya yang menyebalkan atau mulut kotornya.

Tapi sekarang... Sakura merasa ingin sekali membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan cowok di depannya ini. Barangkali untuk menebus prasangka buruknya selama ini, menggantikan setiap situasi tidak menyenangkan yang pernah tercipta di antara mereka.

Dengan lembut, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh lengan Sai terjulur di atas selimut, menyentuhnya. Kulitnya memang berwarna pucat, tapi terasa hangat. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" gadis itu bertanya dalam bisikkan. "Kuharap kau sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang."

Ia terdiam cukup lama di sana, masih dengan tangan memegangi lengan Sai. Sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas, teringat ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sana. Sasuke menunggunya. Naruto juga. Ia melepaskan lengan Sai, lalu berbalik. Tapi betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika dirasakannya ada yang tiba-tiba menangkap tangannya. Sakura menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika mendapati Sai tengah memegangi tangannya, menahannya.

"S-sai?" Sakura terperangah.

"Tadinya aku tidak percaya ketika dokter Yakushi memberitahuku kalau dia melihat kau dan Sasuke ada di depan kamarku," bisik Sai seraya membuka matanya perlahan, senyumnya tersungging. Bukan senyum palsu seperti yang biasa ditampilkannya, melainkan lebih lembut, tulus, membuat gadis di sebelahnya sedikit gugup. "Aku kira dia pastilah salah lihat. Tapi setelah melihat sendiri, aku baru percaya." Ia memandang ke arah belakang Sakura dengan agak mengernyit. "Tapi aku tidak melihat Sasuke."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap ranjang Sai lagi sementara Sai melepaskan tangannya. "Sasuke… um… dia ada di luar. Dia…"

"Sudah kuduga," sela Sai pelan, menghela napas. Ia tampak agak kecewa. "Dia masih membenciku, bukan?"

"Dia tidak membencimu," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat. Melihat ekspresi wajah kecewa Sai yang seperti itu sungguh membuatnya tidak enak hati. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Sai tentang absennya Sasuke tanpa menyakiti perasaannya? gadis itu membatin. "Dia hanya… um… masih _sedikit _kesal."

"Begitu, ya…" gumamnya. Ia tampak gelisah untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Naruto juga sering bicara seperti itu tentang kau dan Sasuke setiap kali dia datang membesuk." Nadanya kembali ringan dan sekali lagi Sai menyunggingkan senyum. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah tidak kesal padaku lagi?"

Sakura tertawa gugup. "Aku rasa begitu," ujarnya.

Sai mengeluarkan tawa kecil sampai kedua mata hitamnya menjadi segaris. "Syukurlah…" Ia lalu menggeliat, mencoba duduk. Sakura bergegas membantunya bangun dan bersandar pada bantal yang telah ia tinggikan sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sai setelahnya. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, masih sama-sama canggung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan satu sama lain.

Kemudian Sakura memecah keheningan itu dengan menunjuk ke arah buku harian Sai yang telah ia letakkan di atas meja di sisi ranjang. "Aku datang kemari untuk mengembalikan bukumu. Er… itu milikmu, bukan?"

Sai menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Ia lantas mengulurkan tangannya mengambil buku bersampul hitam itu dan tersenyum. "Ah, buku ini rupanya ada padamu, ya?"

"Aku menemukannya saat mengunjungi makam kakakku," kata Sakura.

"Rupanya terjatuh di sana," kata Sai. Ia lalu teringat nama Haruno yang ia temukan di salah satu nisan di sana. "Rupanya _dia _kakakmu."

Sakura menatap Sai dengan bingung selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ada hal lain yang mengganggunya saat itu—atau lebih tepatnya, membuatnya tidak enak. "Sai, maaf. Aku sudah membaca buku harianmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak berniat—"

"Kalau itu membuatmu datang kemari, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Je—ah, maksudku, Sakura," sela Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Tadinya ia mengira Sai akan marah atau apa…

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf," kata-kata Sai berikutnya membuat Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "atas kata-kata kasarku pada kalian selama ini. Itulah sebenarnya alasanku datang ke sekolah waktu itu, saat kalian menemukanku babak belur dihajar Inui."

"Kau mencari kami untuk minta maaf?"

Sai mengangguk. "Kau pasti sudah tahu masalah yang kualami dari buku ini," ia mengangkat bukunya, membuat Sakura nyengir tidak enak padanya dengan wajah merona. "Dan sejak aku sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, aku selalu memikirkan kalian. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian." Sai terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Aku begitu ingin berteman dengan kalian."

"Sai…" Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana lagi, jadi ia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau memaafkanku, bukan?" tanya Sai sambil menatap gadis itu penuh harap.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu. Tentu saja…"

"Terimakasih." Sai lantas mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Kau mau berteman denganku, kalau begitu, Sakura?"

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan cowok itu. "Teman."

---

TBC…

---

_Minna-sama, gomen, lama update-nya. Padahal chapter ini udah kutulis dari jaman kapan. Hanya saja aku ngerasa banyak yang gak pas dan kerasa maksa, jadinya diedit habis-habisan dan banyak bagian yang dipangkas. Hampir 1000 kata yang aku potong dari versi awalnya. Dan lagi banyak tugas juga akhir-akhir ini –melototin proposal penelitian yang masih kacau beliau- Mudah-mudahan yang ini gak mengecewakan, yah!_

_**Chika-chan : **__Aaah~ Chika orang Sunda kah? Makasih ya. Ini udah update. Maaf lama…_

_**Asano-chan : **__Aku juga kurang suka ama Sasuke –tos sama Asano-chan-, tapi dia emang ganteng, mau gimana lagi dong. hihi.. Ditunggu update-an fic-mu yang 'itu' yah!! Ganbatte!!_

_**Dilia-chan : **__Waktu Saku patah hati, tentu saja semua ngehibur dia. Cuma waktu itu ada masalah-masalah lain yang… yah… kalo dilanjutin nambah spoiler atuh._

_**Cherry89 : **__Cerita yang 'Kisah Kita' ya? Gimana ya?? Kayaknya hiatus dulu—padahal plotnya udah ada. Ya gitu deh kalo nulis fic dengan genre yang aku kurang suka. Gak terlalu suka dengan yang mellow dan mendayu-dayu. Selalu gatel pingin nyisipin humor ringan, tapi gak masuk di fic itu. hihi… gomen ne?_

_**Furukara Kyu : **__Waduh! Sampe mereka punya anak? –guling-guling- Btw, thanks banget ya… -peluk-peluk balik-_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Neji memang gentleman. –nemplok ke Neji. Di-Jyuuken langsung nyusruk- Kakashi memang guru PB merangkap guru MTK. XD_

_**Aika Uchiha : **__Ekskul Sasu ya? Er… dia belum nentuin tuh. Mungkin nanti dipikirin lagi. Aika maunya Sasu ikut ekskul apa?_

_**Teh Bella : **__Akatsuki nongolnya belakangan tuh, Teh. Mungkin aku akan munculin Kisame duluan kali yah…_

_**Ambu… **__er.. pake –chan gak ya?? Hihi.. : -baca review Ambu, langsung guling-guling, jungkir balik- Snape fic? Love In Summer? Aaargh!! –frustasi- Terus… pertanyaan nomer satu udah dijawab sendiri. Hihi… pertanyaan nomer dua jawabannya udah ada di chapter ini. Pertanyaan nomer tiga ada di chapter _

_**Uci-chan : **__Telat review? Gak papa. Ini juga telat ngupdate, kok. Hihi… _

_**Emi-chan : **__Haduh, pertanyaanmu spoiler tuh, Em… Orang yang berarti bagi Sakura bisa siapa aja. Tebak aja sendiri yah.. XD. Kalo pair akhir Sakura sama siapa, ada deeeh… Tapi bakal ada banyak hint ke arah sana. Bisa di antara ketiga sohibnya, atau Neji, atau Gaara, atau salah satu dari Akatsuki… -nah lo…- Silakan menebak, Emi-chan! _

_**Arai-chan : **__Arai-chan… lama tak bersua! –peluk-peluk- Gak apa-apa kok. Thanks ya udah ngikutin.._

_**Emilia : **__Eh? Mirip KKHH di bagian mananya ya?_


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Naruto Uzumaki menolehkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya ke arah pintu masuk stadion. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula ia terpaksa menelan kekecewaan saat dua orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tidak juga menahan diri. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak banyak berharap Sakura dan Sasuke akan datang karena kedua sahabatnya itu tidak berjanji akan datang. Tapi tetap saja, pikirnya cemberut, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau mereka bisa datang menontonnya berlatih. Seperti teman-teman setimnya yang lain…

Pandangannya beralih pada rombongan gadis-gadis—yang dikenali Naruto sebagai pacar-pacar teman setimnya—yang duduk di salah satu sisi lapangan, menonton mereka berlatih. Ah, diam-diam Naruto jadi iri pada teman-temannya yang lain—minus Lee yang memang tidak—belum—punya pacar yang menemaninya berlatih. _Andai saja Sakura—_

_Ah, tidak! Tentu saja tidak!_ Naruto memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak akan menjadi seperti itu—meskipun sebenarnya sedikit banyak Naruto masih mengharapkannya…

_DUAG!!_

"Ouch!" Naruto terhuyung ketika bola sepak yang ditendang rekannya menghantam kepalanya dengan telak. "Oi! Hati-hati dong!" ia berteriak pada si penendang sambil menggosok-gosok pelipisnya yang terhantam bola. Tapi rupanya yang barusan menendang bola adalah sang ketua klub sendiri.

"Naruto! Jangan melamun saja dong!" tegur Temujin dengan tatapan galak. "Yang serius!"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, nyengir minta maaf. "Iya, iya… Sori!" Ia lantas kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada latihannya.

Tapi sebelum ia berbalik, matanya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata lavender seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di dekat bangku pelatih, di dekat seorang cowok berambut cokelat jabrik, Kiba Inuzuka, yang tengah asyik mengambil gambar kegiatan latihan mereka dengan kameranya. Naruto melempar senyum pada gadis itu—yang langsung berpaling dengan wajah merona merah dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mewawancarai Pak Gai Maito bersama Shino Aburame.

-

-

-

"Kau seharusnya masuk juga menemuinya, Sasuke," kata Sakura pada Sasuke ketika keduanya tengah berjalan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Gadis itu melempar padangan mencela pada cowok yang berjalan di sampingnya itu. "Dia benar-benar sudah berubah, tahu!"

"Bicaramu seperti Naruto," gerutu Sasuke seraya membenamkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas tali Rufus ke dalam saku jaketnya, berlagak tidak peduli.

"Kau masih tersinggung karena Sai mengataimu homo, kan?" Sakura menebak dengan nada dingin dalam suaranya.

"Dia sudah menginjak-injak harga diriku sebagai laki-laki normal, Sakura!" Sasuke menukas kesal. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapi Sakura. "Dan jangan mencoba membelanya sekarang! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar," ujarnya dingin dengan nada mengakhiri berdebatan. Setelah memberi Sakura tatapan tajam memperingatkan, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan mendahului gadis itu.

Sakura menghela napas. '_Tapi Sai ingin minta maaf padamu, Sasuke. Dan dia kelihatannya benar-benar menyesal,' _gadis itu membatin sedih sembari menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. _'Haa… dasar cowok. Memang susah kalau menyangkut harga diri…' _Mengangkat bahu, gadis itu bergegas menyusul Sasuke, menyamai langkahnya yang lebar-lebar.

Jarak antara Rumah Sakit Konoha dan Stadion Olah Raga Konoha sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh. Memang sih, menjadi agak jauh kalau ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, tapi terlalu dekat kalau kau menggunakan bus umum. Sasuke, yang selalu saja ingin semuanya berjalan cepat, mengusulkan untuk naik bus saja.

"Naik bus?" kata Sakura seraya menatap Sasuke dengan mata dibulatkan, seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Gadis itu mendengus mencemooh. "Yang benar saja, Sasuke. Jarak stadion dari sini tidak begitu jauh. Setengah jam berjalan kaki juga sampai—"

"Aku tidak suka buang-buang waktu," sela Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Dasar manja. Bilang saja tidak mau capek," gerutunya pelan. "Kalau naik bus, tidak asyik. Rufus juga pasti lebih suka jalan kaki. Iya kan, Rufus?" gadis itu menanyai anjing Sasuke yang langsung menyalak riang. Sakura tersenyum seraya menggaruk belakang telinga anjing itu penuh sayang sebelum menatap Sasuke lagi. "Lagipula kau kan bisa sekalian melihat-lihat Konoha dari dekat. Kau kan pendatang di sini dan belum banyak melihat-lihat kecuali distrik perbelanjaan yang dulu itu. Banyak tempat-tempat yang menarik di dekat sini, lho. Aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu. Bagaimana?" Sakura tersenyum padanya juga. Mata hijaunya berkilat membujuk. Seolah tidak mau kalah, Rufus juga menengadahkan kepala menatap tuannya dengan matanya yang bulat gelap.

Sasuke menghela napas keras-keras seraya memutar matanya. Kenapa juga ia harus menghadapi dua jurus _puppy-dog-eyes _sekaligus? "Baiklah," ia menukas, membelalak pada Sakura. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Yeah! Begitu dong… Ayo! Akan aku perlihatkan Konoha padamu!" cetus Sakura bak seorang pemandu wisata yang kelewat bersemangat. Senyumnya mengembang lebar. "Ayo, Rufus!"

Anjing Sasuke menyalak riang, melompat berlari mengikuti Sakura yang sudah melesat lebih dahulu di ke perempatan jalan, membuat Sasuke sekali lagi nyaris terseret-seret. Sakura berhenti dan berbalik di dekat lampu lalu lintas, menunggu mereka dengan wajah ceria. "Oh, ayolah, Sasuke," ujarnya terkekeh, "Jangan memasang tampang masam begitu. Jalan kaki tidak seburuk itu kok…"

"Bukan jalan kakinya," gerutu Sasuke ketika ia sudah dekat, "Bagaimana Naruto—"

"Oh, dia tidak akan keberatan," sela Sakura riang. "Lagipula ini kan hanya sebentar, tidak akan makan waktu seharian. Aku janji kita akan sampai di stadion sebelum latihan mereka selesai."

"Sebaiknya begitu," Sasuke bergumam.

Sakura nyengir lebar padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki menyala hijau, menandakan mereka sudah aman untuk menyeberang. Sepanjang jalan, Sakura terus saja berceloteh mengenai tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. Mulai dari gedung kantor pos yang serbamerah, toko-toko kue yang terkenal, kedai es krim, toko kelontong yang menjual barang-barang murah, toko buku bekas, bioskop, taman kota, toko serba ada dan lain-lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gedung megah bercat putih dengan tulisan 'MUSEUM KONOHA' terpampang di atas pilar gedung yang tinggi itu.

"Mampir, yuk," ajak Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke mendongak, memandang papan nama megah di atas mereka. "Museum?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Membosankan."

"Kau belum melihat Konoha kalau belum mengunjungi tempat ini, Sasuke," ujar Sakura. Gadis itu lantas menarik lengan Sasuke. "Yuk, masuk."

Museum Konoha adalah tempat di mana kau bisa menemukan segala macam benda-benda peninggalan yang berhubungan dengan Konoha tempo dulu. Yang itu artinya, benda-benda yang ada di sana tidak jauh dari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perninjaan—berhubung dulunya Konoha adalah desa tersembunyi para ninja, Konohagakure no Sato. Kau bisa menjumpai bermacam-macam senjata khas ninja seperti _kunai _dan _shuriken _dengan berbagai jenis dan ukuran, katana dan bentuk senjata lain, juga gulungan-gulungan tersegel yang konon berisikan jurus-jurus terlarang. Kau juga bisa menemukan lukisan-lukisan dan foto-foto lama yang memperlihatkan Konoha era Shinobi dulu, juga patung-patung lilin yang sangat mirip dengan manusia asli—yang tentu saja menampakkan kehidupan para Shinobi tempo dulu.

"Yang ini agak mirip pamanku, ya?" Sakura terkekeh sambil menunjuk patung lilin seorang shinobi berambut keperakan dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Iya kan, Sasuke? Lho?" gadis itu celingukan mencari Sasuke yang ternyata sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Rupanya ia sedang ada di bagian senjata, sedang memandangi sebilah _kusanagi_ yang disimpan dalam kotak kaca berpengaman dengan ekspresi tertarik sementara Rufus dengan penuh semangat mengendus-endus di bawah meja pajangan. Sakura yang telah melihatnya, buru-buru menyusulnya.

"Kau lihat apa?" gadis itu bertanya. Ia melongok dari samping Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilihat cowok itu. "Oh!"

"Pedang ini…" Sasuke menyentuh kotak kaca di depannya, memandang pedang di dalamnya dengan keheranan. Pedang itu sepertinya terasa tidak asing baginya. Padahal ini kali pertama ia melihatnya.

"Konon adalah pedang paling tajam sepanjang sejarah. Pemiliknya adalah seorang Shinobi dari klan… er… Uchiha?" Sakura membaca keterangan di bawahnya, "Well, kedengarannya seperti namamu, ya?" gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke sejenak sebelum kembali memandangi kusanagi itu. "Waktu pertama kali mendengar namamu, aku memang merasa pernah mendengarnya entah di mana. Ternyata setelah kemarin aku membaca lagi buku Sejarah Konoha untuk bahan paper Kebudayaan Dunia-ku, aku menemukan nama itu lagi di sana. Uchiha. Nama salah satu pendiri Konoha."

"Aneh…" guman Sasuke.

"Tidak aneh kok. Soalnya banyak nama klan-klan yang masih ada sampai sekarang," sahut Sakura, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah benda-benda lain, "Misalnya saja klan Hyuuga, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame dan banyak lagi. Semuanya di sebutkan di buku Sejarah Konoha."

"Tapi semua keluargaku di Oto," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hei, kenapa jadi serius begitu sih? Itu kan hanya sejarah. Barangkali saja keluargamu itu Uchiha yang lain yang bukan dari Konoha. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan begitu," ujarnya sambil bergerak ke arah deretan lukisan. "Hei, lihat ini, Sasuke," serunya pada Sasuke ketika ia berhenti pada sebuah lukisan tua megah yang sudah agak memudar.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari kusanagi pada lukisan yang ditunjuk Sakura, mengernyit. Ia lantas mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Lukisan ini sudah rusak. Usianya pasti sudah tua sekali," komentarnya.

"Yeah, memang sih. Tapi tetap saja, ini adalah favoritku setiap kali datang kemari. Lihat baik-baik, deh. Kelihatan seperti siluet tiga orang, kan?" Sakura menunjuk. Lukisan itu memang sudah agak rusak sehingga kelihatan tidak jelas, tapi masih terlihat kalau itu adalah lukisan tiga orang yang mengesankan. "Pamanku selalu bilang kalau sosok ninja wanita yang di sebelah kiri itu seperti aku. Lihat, warna rambutnya merah muda, kan?"

Sasuke memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sepertinya memang lukisan tiga orang, pikirnya. Hitam, kuning dan merah muda. Tapi tidak jelas, bagian wajah dan tubuhnya sudah memudar dan hanya tampak seperti bayangan tidak jelas. Sasuke memacangkan matanya pada sosok merah muda di sebelah kiri, lalu mendengus tertawa, "Yang benar saja... Maksudku, mungkin saja warna aslinya merah, lalu luntur menjadi merah muda. Mana ada _Kunoichi—_ninja wanita yang punya warna rambut merah muda."

Sakura langsung cemberut. "Jadi maksudmu warna rambutku aneh, begitu?!" ia menukas sambil beranjak dari sana, melihat-lihat yang lain.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. '_Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu,' _pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu bergegas menyusul gadis itu sambil menarik Rufus yang membandel masih ingin mengendus-endus. Tapi kemudian langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah foto tua yang sudah menguning. Foto yang menampakkan sebuah distrik tua dengan lambang yang sepertinya tidak asing. Ia merasa pernah melihat lambang itu entah di mana.

"Sakura."

Sakura yang sedang mengamati lukisan lain, menoleh mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya. "Apa?" balasnya agak menukas.

"Ini… tempat apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura sudah mendekat seraya menunjuk foto itu.

"Oh, itu," ujar Sakura pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah muram. "Semacam distrik tua. Ada di dekat sini."

"Masih ada?" Sasuke menanyainya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Bisakah kau menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak ke sana," kata Sakura.

"Aku mau lihat tempat itu," tegas Sasuke sambil menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

Sakura balas menatap temannya itu, menimbang-nimbang. Kalau boleh memilih, Sakura tidak akan mau _kembali _ke tempat yang menyimpan kenangan menyakitkan itu lagi. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke begitu penasaran dengan tempat itu, entah mengapa. Sampai akhirnya Sakura berkata dengan agak enggan, "Oke… baiklah. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke dan Sakura menuju tempat itu dengan berjalan kaki, karena letaknya hanya beberapa blok saja dari Museum Konoha. Sasuke dibuat tercengang awalnya karena tampilan luarnya memang sudah sangat berubah dari yang di foto. Alih-alih sebuah perumahan tradisional seperti yang dilihatnya dalam foto, tempat itu lebih kelihatan seperti deretan pertokoan yang menjual barang-barang aneh. Tapi lambang kipas kertas itu masih ada di dindingnya.

"Mereka menyebutnya '_Distrik Berhantu'_," Sakura memberitahunya, "Tapi orang-orang yang lebih tua lebih suka menyebutnya dengan namanya yang asli, '_Distrik Uchiha'_." Gadis itu melirik Sasuke. "Lagi-lagi namamu."

"Kenapa kalian menamainya _'Distrik Berhantu'_?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang berkeliling. Perasaan tidak asing ganjil seperti saat melihat kusanagi di museum tadi kembali menyergapnya saat menatap gerbang depan distrik itu.

"Karena seram, barangkali?" usul Sakura, mengangkat bahu. "Menurut sejarah, di tempat ini pernah terjadi pembantaian berdarah. Satu klan terbunuh dalam satu malam. Konon hanya satu orang yang selamat, tapi tentang itu tidak pernah disebut-sebut lagi dalam buku, kecuali bagian _orang-yang-selamat _itu pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Katanya sejak saat itu sering terjadi sesuatu yang aneh-aneh di sini… makanya mereka menamainya _'Distrik Berhantu'. _Barangkali arwah-arwah korban pembantaian yang penasaran atau apa."

Sakura menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya yang merinding—bukan karena dingin, melainkan karena perasaan tidak nyaman, ngeri. "Jadinya, orang-orang dulu yang merasa terganggu dengan desas-desus itu, _membersihkan _tempat ini. Sebagian dijadikan kuil, sebagian lagi dijadikan toko antik atau jimat. Tapi pemerintah Konoha tetap membiarkan sebagian tempat ini tetap asli sebagai salah satu tempat bersejarah di Konoha."

"Begitu…" Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mendekati gerbangnya. Tapi sebelum Sasuke mencapai gerbang, ia merasakan tangan Sakura menyambar tangannya. Ia menoleh memandang gadis itu dengan agak terkejut. Tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram kuat tangannya gemetaran dan wajahnya tampak ketakutan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, memohon tanpa kata supaya Sasuke tidak masuk ke sana. Sakura tidak suka, sama sekali tidak menyukai tempat itu—terlebih setelah peristiwa lima tahun lalu. Semakin cepat mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, semakin baik.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"_Please, _Sasuke. Jangan masuk ke sana…" gadis itu memohon.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, keheranan melihat sikap Sakura yang mendadak berubah. Kemana perginya keceriaannya yang tadi? Mengapa wajahnya jadi pucat pasi begitu? Dia tidak—

"Kau tidak percaya pada cerita hantu itu, kan?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

Sekali lagi Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan itu…" katanya. "Hanya saja… firasatku selalu tidak enak setiap melihat tempat ini." Ia memandang ke belakang Sasuke, menelan ludah. "Aku tidak mau masuk ke sana."

"Kalau begitu kau tinggu di sini. Aku mau masuk," kata Sasuke keras kepala. Ia melepas paksa tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram tangannya. Tapi ketika ia hendak melangkah lagi, giliran anjingnya yang bertingkah aneh. Rufus tampak gelisah dan tidak mau bergerak. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau juga tidak mau masuk, kan?" Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menyerahkan tali anjingnya pada Sakura, "Kau pegangi dia sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama."

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah Sasuke masuk ke tempat itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap punggung temannya itu sambil berdiri di depan gerbang. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu Sasuke di sana. Dalam hati berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya kali ini, terlebih pada Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini pun—sama seperti lima tahun lalu—firasatnya tidak enak.

Tapi cepat-cepat ditepisnya pikiran tidak enak itu dari benaknya.

"Ayo, Rufus." Ia lantas mengajak Rufus menuju bangku taman tidak jauh dari sana.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang penasaran mulai memasuki wilayah yang lebih dalam di distrik Uchiha. Tempat itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran; mulai dari namanya yang sama dengan nama keluarganya, sampai lambang kipas yang rasanya tidak asing lagi baginya…

Benar yang dikatakan Sakura, tempat yang sepertinya dulu adalah perumahan untuk klan Uchiha telah beralih fungsi menjadi kuil dan tempat penjualan jimat dan benda-benda semacam itu. Untuk membuang sial barangkali, pikir Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah dinding dengan kipas kertas yang retak, berpikir sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Ia memang pernah melihat lambang itu di suatu tempat. Di buku silsilah keluarganya.

Lambang itu adalah lambang keluarganya. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Tapi kenapa ada di Konoha? Jangan-jangan apa yang tercantum di buku silsilah itu yang menyebutkan kalau klan mereka berasal dari Konoha benar adanya. Tapi di generasi pertama yang tercantum di sana sudah ada di Oto, bukan di Konoha. Lagipula kan katanya semua klan Uchiha di Konoha sudah _habis_. Lantas kenapa ada klan Uchiha lain yang muncul di Oto yang menggunakan lambang yang sama? Sasuke benar-benar bingung.

"Masih ada satu orang yang selamat, ingat? Barangkali kau adalah cucu cucu cucu cucu cucunya orang itu," gumam Sakura ketika mereka sedang berjalan meninggalkan Distrik Uchiha menuju Stadion Konoha. Dan Sasuke baru saja menceritakan dugaannya pada gadis itu. "Oh, sudahlah, Sasuke. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Itu kan hanya sejarah…"

"Tapi itu bisa menjelaskan segalanya," kata Sasuke, masih tidak mau beralih dari topik itu. "Kalau yang kau katakan itu benar—bahwa keluargaku yang sekarang adalah keturunan dari klan Uchiha yang di Konoha. Barangkali itulah alasannya mengapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan segala sesuatu di kota ini, karena tempat ini adalah kampung halaman nenek moyangku."

"Hari ini kau banyak bicara, Sasuke," kata Sakura muram.

"Aku hanya penasaran," sahut Sasuke, mengangkat bahunya.

"Yeah, benar," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh memandang gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu. Wajah Sakura tampak murung dan agak pucat. Ada apa dengannya? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengapa suasana hatinya bisa berubah sedrastis itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk. Ia menoleh dan bertemu mata dengan Sasuke, terkejut sendiri ketika melihat kekhawatiran tersirat di mata cowok itu. Ia lantas memaksakan senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," tegas Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas. Sasuke bisa jadi sangat sensitif kadang-kadang. "Baiklah, Tuan Jenius, kau menang. Aku memang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku… um…" ia memalingkan wajah, menatap Rufus yang berjalan di depan mereka, ekornya bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri. "…tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak."

"Karena tempat tadi?"

Sakura tampak mempertimbangkan jawabannya sejenak. "Mungkin…"

Entah mengapa Sasuke menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia teringat bagaimana tampang Sakura tadi ketika ia hendak masuk ke tempat itu—gadis itu nyaris menangis. Mungkin ia memang punya kenangan tidak enak tentang tempat itu atau apa, pikirnya.

Sial, geram Sasuke dalam hati. Melihat Sakura yang murung seperti ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Sasuke bertanya-tanya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin minta maaf, kan? Karena ia hanya penasaran, dan penasaran bukanlah suatu dosa—

"Maaf, ya."

Suara Sakura berikutnya membuatnya menolehkan kepala. Alisnya terangkat melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum padanya. "Membuatmu cemas begitu. Aku kadang-kadang bisa sangat _moody, _kau mengerti kan?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke setelah beberapa lama.

Selama beberapa menit berikutnya, mereka berjalan perlahan dalam diam di trotoar jalanan Konoha yang mulai ramai menjelang tengah hari.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian yang menyediakan jasa sablon.

"Mampir sebentar, yuk," ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura sudah membawa Rufus masuk bersamanya ke dalam toko.

"Selamat siang!" sambut seorang gadis berkacamata penjaga toko agak kelewat antusias. Gadis itu melompat mendekat ketika kedua remaja itu masuk. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya riang. Matanya berkilat ketika ia mengerling Sasuke yang masuk setelah Sakura.

"Kami ingin memesan t'shirt," sahut Sakura.

"Buat apa memesan t'shirt?" Sasuke bertanya dalam bisikkan dari belakang Sakura.

"Naruto," sahut Sakura, juga dalam bisikan, sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada si gadis penjaga toko.

"Mesan berapa stel?" si gadis penjaga toko bertanya lagi sembari berjalan ke meja konter untuk mengambil katalog.

"Er… boleh dua?"

Gadis penjaga toko itu menaikkan alisnya menatap Sakura agak terheran. Biasanya orang-orang datang ke tokonya untuk memesan kaus sablon setidaknya untuk sepuluh setel, tapi ini… hanya dua? Matanya lalu beralih pada si tampan di samping gadis berambut merah muda di depannya ini. Ah!

"Mau buat t'shirt pasangan dengan pacarmu ini, ya?" tanya si penjaga toko iseng.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sementara Sakura buru-buru mengklarifikasi, "Bukan begitu. Lagipula dia bukan pacarku, kok!" Gadis itu tampak sedikit kesal. Kenapa sih orang-orang kalau melihat mereka jalan bareng hampir selalu mengira mereka pacaran, atau sedang kencan, atau… pokoknya yang tidak ada hubungannya? pikir Sakura jengkel. "Jadi, bisakah aku melihat katalognya sekarang?"

Sakura menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk memilih-milih bahan dan warna sementara Sasuke berkeliling toko untuk melihat-lihat. Tapi selang beberapa menit, Sasuke sudah kembali ke sisi Sakura, duduk di sampingnya sementara gadis itu sibuk dengan katalognya. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja serombongan gadis yang masuk beberapa menit yang lalu terus saja menatap ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik dan mengikik. Membuatnya jengah. Maka Sasuke menyibukkan diri menggaruk telinga anjingnya yang kini tengah menaikkan dua kaki depan ke pangkuannya.

"Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Sasuke entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Sebentar. Aku sedang bingung nih. Menurutmu bagusan bahan yang ini," Sakura menunjuk salah satu bahan di dalam katalog pada Sasuke, "atau yang ini?" ia menunjuk bahan yang lain.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Mana kutahu yang seperti itu? Terserah kau sajalah," ujarnya. "Dan cepat sedikit," imbuhnya dengan nada bosan.

Sakura membutuhkan beberapa waktu lagi sebelum akhirnya memilih salah satu bahan yang direkomendasikan sang penjaga toko berwarna oranye cerah. Sasuke melirik bahan yang dipilih Sakura, lalu menghela napas. Dari semua warna yang ada, mengapa memilih warna norak seperti itu, sih? cowok itu membatin sebelum kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam bacaannya. Sementara itu Sakura mulai memilih-milih desain untuk sablonnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu…

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" kata Sakura, membuat cowok di sampingnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke layar laptop di meja konter tempat mereka membuat desainnya. "Ini untukmu," Sakura menunjuk ke gambar kaus yang lebih besar, "dan yang ini untukku," ia menunjuk ke gambar di sebelah gambar yang pertama. "Bagus, kan?"

"_Hell NO! _AKU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAI YANG SEPERTI ITU!!"

Semua kepala dalam toko itu otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rufus menyalak keras karena terkejut mendengar tuannya tiba-tiba berteriak. Sementara Sakura membelalak kaget, nyaris terjungkal dari kursi tinggi yang didudukinya.

-

-

-

"Reaksimu berlebihan," kata Sakura dengan nada kesal pada Sasuke ketika keduanya baru saja keluar dari toko tadi. Rufus yang kini sudah berpindah tangan kembali pada Sasuke menyalak, seakan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Baju itu norak, kalau kau tidak tahu," kata Sasuke sambil membenamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Oh, begitu," dengus Sakura tersinggung, "Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan seleraku payah?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang berjalan agak di belakangnya, menyeringai tipis. "Kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu, bukan aku."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Memang susah bicara dengan orang jenius, pikirnya kesal. Sasuke bisa sangat menjengkelkan kalau ia mau. Dan kalau sisi dirinya yang itu keluar, rasanya lebih sulit bagi Sakura menahan diri untuk menjitak kepalanya yang besar itu. Menyebalkan, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan, menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar gadis itu tersenyum memandang punggung tegap cowok yang berjalan di depannya. Lalu senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi tawa kecil, teringat kejadian barusan di toko.

Ia tidak menyangka orang sedingin Sasuke bisa bereaksi seperti itu.

"Aku dengar kau menertawakanku, Sakura!" hardik Sasuke tanpa menoleh memandangnya.

Sakura mencibir ke punggung Sasuke, lalu tertawa lagi sambil berlari kecil menyusul cowok itu.

-

-

-

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar tawa Sakura di belakangnya. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah membaik lagi, Sasuke membatin.

_Baguslah…_

-

-

-

"Mampir dulu, yuk," ajak Sakura ketika mereka melewati sebuah warung mobil yang menjual nasi daging bakar.

"Kita baru akan sampai di stadion besok kalau kau mampir-mampir terus, Sakura!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Hei, sekarang kan sudah siang. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" balas Sakura. "Aku mau sekalian bawa untuk Naruto. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah…" Gadis itu lantas melenggang mendekati kedai. "Paman, pesan nasi daging bakarnya dua dibungkus, ya," serunya pada paman pemilik kedai.

"Baik, Nona," sahut paman pemilik kedai dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke menggeram jengkel ketika menyadari yang dikatakan gadis itu benar—perutnya baru saja berkeriuk keras sekali. Sakura nyengir padanya ketika cowok itu menyusulnya kemudian.

"Paman, nasi daging bakarnya dibungkus satu lagi," kata Sasuke pada pria bercelemek putih itu.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar," paman itu menyahut lagi.

Sasuke lalu menempatkan diri di sebelah Sakura yang duduk di bangku yang disediakan penjual nasi daging bakar untuk pelanggan yang mau makan di tempat. Mereka duduk-duduk di sana sementara menunggu pesanan mereka jadi. Rufus membaringkan diri di bawah meja di dekat kaki tuannya.

"Buku itu lagi," keluh Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke telah mengeluarkan sebuah buku misteriusnya yang biasa dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Perasaan dari dulu dibaca tidak habis-habis. Buku apa sih?" Gadis itu lantas melongokkan kepalanya mendekat dengan penasaran. Hendak mengintip.

Tapi Sasuke dengan cepat menarik bukunya menjauh dari Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu tahu ini buku apa," cowok itu menukas.

Sakura kembali dibuat terheran dengan rona merah tipis yang muncul di wajah Sasuke. Selalu saja begitu setiap kali ditanya soal buku misterius-nya. Memangnya ada apa dengan buku itu? _Jangan-jangan… _Sakura teringat buku yang sering dibaca pamannya. Gadis itu terkikik.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengangkat alis padanya.

"Tidak," kekeh Sakura geli, "Hanya menebak. Jangan-jangan itu buku _pssst… pssst… pssst…"_

Wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam. "_NO WAY!! _Aku TIDAK baca buku yang seperti itu!" bantahnya.

Sakura tertawa. "Habis…" kata-katanya terputus ketika ia tertawa lagi.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Cowok itu menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Sakura dan melanjutkan membaca. Tapi rupanya ia sedang tidak beruntung saat itu, karena beberapa saat berselang tiba-tiba saja Rufus yang dari tadi duduk dengan kalemnya di dekat kakinya, tiba-tiba saja melompat berdiri dan berlari—sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatian anjing itu—Sasuke yang sedang memegangi tali Rufus dari Sakura langsung terseret oleh anjingnya. Bukunya tergelincir jatuh dari tangannya.

Sakura tertawa-tawa melihat Sasuke mencoba mengejar Rufus yang berlarian ke sana kemari, melompat-lompat seperti hendak menangkap sesuatu di udara—sepertinya seekor kupu-kupu—sambil menyalak riang. "Rufus! Anjing nakal! Berhenti sekarang juga!" gadis itu bisa mendengar Sasuke berseru.

Perhatian Sakura langsung teralih begitu mata zamrudnya menangkap buku Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan penasaran dipungutnya buku itu dan dibolak-baliknya buku yang disampul dengan kertas putih polos itu. _Kenapa pakai disampul pakai kertas segala, sih? Apa yang ingin Sasuke sembunyikan dari bukunya? _Dan kecurigaannya bahwa di tangannya itu adalah buku _macam-macam, _semakin menguat.

Namun betapa tercengangnya Sakura ketika ia membuka halaman pertama bukunya, membaca judul yang terpampang di sana. Merasa tidak yakin, gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali… _Aku tidak salah lihat, _ia membatin. _Tapi… yang benar saja!_

"'_Love Story'," _Sakura membaca judulnya dengan nada tidak percaya. _Yeah, 'Love Story'. _Ia barangkali masih percaya kalau itu adalah _'Lord of the Rings',_ _'Star Wars', 'Sherlock Holmes' _atau buku-buku semacam _'LOVE STORY'_!!! Rasanya sulit membayangkan cowok dingin macam Sasuke Uchiha senang membaca novel romance seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tampangnya. Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merampas buku di tangannya. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati wajah cowok itu merah padam.

"Puas?" ia mendesis.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, lalu tersenyum kecil—tepatnya, setengah mati menahan tawa. "_Well_, yeah," sahutnya.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sasuke yang kemudian duduk kembali di bangkunya semula tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan mengawasi Rufus—rupanya ia telah melepaskan tali anjingnya—yang sedang bermain-main dengan beberapa anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat di tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Cowok itu memasang tampang dingin seperti biasa, tapi rona kemerahan samar di wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia er—_malu?_

Sementara itu, si gadis merah muda di sampingnya juga sudah memerah. Hanya saja bukan karena malu, melainkan karena menahan tawa. "Er… aku pernah menonton filmnya," ujarnya memecah keheningan.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Ceritanya memang bagus, ya," kata Sakura lagi, akhirnya berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "_Well, _aku tidak menyangka kau suka cerita-cerita romance seperti itu, Sasuke. Aku punya banyak novel seperti itu di rumah, omong-omong. Kau boleh meminjamnya kapan-kapan." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, canggung. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan lagi, "Kau mengejekku," ujarnya dengan nada sedingin es.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengejekmu," bantah Sakura cepat-cepat. Cemas dengan kemungkinan ia telah membuat Sasuke tersinggung. "Menurutku itu menunjukkan kalau kau punya sisi sensitif. Tidak ada salahnya kok cowok suka novel romance. Salah satu pengarang novel romace favoritku juga cowok."

"Ini satu-satunya yang aku punya. Aku tidak baca yang lain," gumam Sasuke.

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk, meskipun ia tidak begitu yakin Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Ia memperhatikan ketika Sasuke memasukkan kembali novelnya dengan hati-hati ke dalam saku jaketnya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang istimewa dalam novel itu, sampai-sampai Sasuke membawanya kemana-mana seperti itu. Tapi kalau Sasuke tidak ingin orang lain tahu ia membaca buku semacam itu, mengapa tidak meninggalkannya saja di rumah. Bukankah itu akan lebih aman?

Namun belum sempat Sakura menanyakan itu pada Sasuke, paman penjual nasi daging bakar menghampiri meja mereka dengan membawa kantung berisi tiga kotak berisi makan siang mereka. "Tiga nasi daging bakar," katanya dengan senyum ramah khas pedagang.

"Terimakasih, Paman." Sakura merogoh tas selempangnya, lalu mengeluarkan dompet. Tapi sebelum ia menyerahkan uangnya, Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya membayar. "Eh? Patungan, kan?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang bayar," Sasuke memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke dalam celana.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau sedang menyuapku, hm?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa—"

Perkataan Sasuke segera disela Sakura dengan tawa ringan. "Kalau kau begitu khawatir aku akan membocorkan soal buku itu, kau tenang saja. Rahasiamu aman di tanganku!" Cengiran tipis menghiasi wajah gadis itu. "Tapi, trims traktirannya ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke nyaris tersenyum padanya. "Hn," balasnya sambil berpaling. Ia tahu ia bisa memercayai Sakura, pikirnya sambil beranjak untuk memasangkan tali lehernya lagi. Pada gadis itulah Sasuke pertama kali mau membuka diri soal perasaannya pada Hinata dulu, seharusnya kali ini ia juga bisa membuka diri soal ini padanya. Tapi entah mengapa, sebagian dirinya masih ingin menyimpannya sendiri dulu. Setidaknya sekarang… ia masih tidak begitu yakin. _Belum._

"Setelah ini lewat mana?" Sasuke menanyainya setelah keduanya tiba di persimpangan jalan.

"Belok kiri," Sakura menunjuk ke arah kirinya dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang bungkusan. Jalanan di sana bertrotoar lebih luas dengan sebuah toko buku besar berdinding bata merah. Sebuah _coffe shop outdoor _berkanopi putih terletak tepat di sebelahnya. Ini adalah salah satu tempat favorit Sakura—toko buku paling lengkap dan _coffe shop _yang menjual _cappuccino _favoritnya adalah perpaduan yang bagus. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak kemari, sejak semester baru dimulai.

Gadis itu sedang mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling ketika ia melihat sosok itu baru saja melangkah keluar dari pintu kaca berpelitur toko buku di depannya. Langkahnya terhenti seiring dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdegup lebih kencang. Sosok cowok jangkung berambut cokelat gelap itu pun telah menoleh ke arahnya, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Neji Hyuuga tampak _SANGAT_ keren dalam balutan jeans hitam yang dipadu dengan _blazer_ berwarna krem tua. Dan menambah sempurna penampilannya, ia melempar senyum tipis yang mematikan.

"Sakura," sapanya dengan suaranya yang dalam. Mata lavendernya beralih. "Sasuke," ia menyapa orang yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

"Neji," Sasuke membalas.

"H-hai," Sakura tergagap-gagap saking gugupnya.

"Kalian berdua… mau ke mana?" ia bertanya.

Hati Sakura langsung mencelos. _Oh, jangan sampai dia mengira aku dan Sasuke sedang berkencan… Tidak, jangan… _Sakura memohon dalam hati.

"K-kami mau ke stadion," sahutnya cepat. "Mau memberi dukungan untuk Naruto. Iya, kan, Sasuke?" ia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ah," kata Neji sambil tersenyum paham, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bareng saja? Aku juga sekalian mau menjemput Hinata di sana."

Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke padanya sekarang.

-

-

-

Berjalan sejauh beberapa blok tanpa saling bicara barangkali adalah sesuatu yang sangat membosankan. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau kau berjalan dengan seseorang yang kau sukai. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa jalan berdua, walaupun dalam diam, merasakan setiap desir yang terasa di dada, menghirup aromanya yang terbawa angin sampai ke hidung. Rasanya ingin sekali jalanan itu bertambah panjang dengan cara yang ajaib, supaya bisa berjalan lebih lama di sampingnya.

Itu jugalah yang dirasakan Sakura saat itu. Yah, meskipun secara teknis ia tidak jalan berdua dengan Neji, melainkan bertiga. Ah, anggap saja Sasuke adalah manusia tak kasat mata—atau bagian dari jalan. Rasanya bibirnya tak mau berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Dan ketika akhirnya mereka sampai dan bertemu dengan Hinata yang telah menunggu kakak sepupu tercintanya itu, Sakura merasa sedikit kekecewaan di hatinya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, lebih baik kita cepat ke dalam," kata-kata Sasuke membawanya kembali ke bumi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Neji yang menjauh menuju lapangan parkir di mana _Jaguar _silvernya diparkirkan. "Oh, um… yeah. Yuk." Ia melempar pandang sekali lagi ke arah Hyuuga bersaudara itu sebelum mengikuti Sasuke memasuki pintu utama stadion.

Memandang berkeliling, mereka melihat rupanya bukan mereka saja yang datang ke sana untuk menonton latihan tim sepak bola Konoha High. Mereka bisa melihat rombongan gadis-gadis yang kelihatannya menemani pacar mereka yang menjadi anggota tim duduk bergerombol di bangku bawah, ribut mengobrol sendiri—jelas sekali mereka bosan yang lebih tertarik bergosip dari pada menonton jalannya latihan. Mereka juga bisa melihat Shino Aburame dan Kiba Inuzuka di bawah.

Dan ketika mereka memandang ke lapangan, mereka mendapati salah satu pemain dengan rambut pirang berdiri sedang melambaikan tangan depan penuh semangat pada mereka. Wajahnya tampak sumringah. Ia pastilah terkejut dan senang melihat kedatangan dua sahabatnya yang tadinya tidak berjanji akan datang—pada awalnya ini membuatnya kecewa juga.

Sakura membalas melambaikan tangan padanya sementara Sasuke hanya melihatnya sekilas sebelum mendudukkan diri bangku terdekat yang bisa ditemuinya—yang cukup jauh juga dari cewek-cewek berisik di tribun bawah. Sakura menyusul duduk di bangku kedua setelah bangku yang diduduki Sasuke dan meletakkan kotak makan siang di bangku kosong antara mereka. Rufus juga telah memposisikan diri berbaring nyaman di dekat kaki Sasuke, sepertinya siap tidur.

Beberapa menit berselang setelah mereka datang, Pak Maito Gai selaku pelatih meniup pluit pertanda istirahat. Semua anggota tim langsung berhamburan menuju pacar masing-masing, sementara yang tidak ada yang menunggui hanya duduk saja di bangku pemain, mengeluarkan bekal yang mereka bawa. Di bawah sana, mereka bisa melihat Naruto langsung mengambil tas olahraga dan handuknya, dan langsung berlari-lari kecil menaiki tribun menuju tempat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk.

"Teman-teman!" serunya cerah. "Kukira kalian berdua tidak akan datang!"

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja kami datang, Naruto! Kami tidak akan melewatkan ini."

Naruto tampak berseri-seri. "Yeah. Meskipun kalian datang agak terlalu siang."

"Yang penting kan kami datang. Jadi jangan banyak protes," kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana latihannya?"

Naruto nyengir ke arahnya. "Oke juga." Mata birunya kemudian beralih pada Rufus yang berbaring di lantai. "Ow, inikah anjingmu, Sasuke? Si Rufus?" ia berlutut dan menggaruki leher _retriever _itu—yang langsung menyalak senang. Naruto tertawa. "Anjing pintar!" pujinya pada si anjing sebelum kembali menegakkan diri dan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke, menyeka peluh di wajahnya dengan handuk yang disampirkan ke bahunya. Lalu mengambil botol air dari dalam tas, menenggak isinya banyak-banyak.

"Kami tadi ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum kemari, menjenguk Sai," beritahu Sakura.

"Kalian menjenguk Sai?" Naruto tampak terkejut, sekaligus senang. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia oke juga. Tapi kelihatannya belum sepenuhnya baikkan. Masih kelihatan lemas, soalnya," jawab Sakura. "Oh ya, kami bawa makan siang untukmu, Naruto." Gadis itu membuka salah satu kotak nasi daging bakarnya dan mengulurkannya pada Naruto. Dan satu lagi untuk Sasuke.

"Wow, kalian baik sekali! Terimakasih, ya!" seru Naruto girang. Ia lalu mengambil _hand sanitizer _dari dalam tas, menuangkannya sedikit ke telapak tangannya, lalu menawarkannya pada Sasuke yang langsung mengambilnya. Naruto menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, kemudian mulai membuka bungkus sumpitnya. "Sebenarnya aku bawa biskuit. Tapi nasi daging bakar lebih enak! Selamat makan!"

Sementara mereka menyantap nasi kotak, Naruto mulai mengoceh menceritakan tentang latihannya. Betapa ia sangat senang bisa berlatih di tempat yang begitu keren dan merasa seperti sudah menjadi pemain pro. Ia juga sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertanding. Setelah Naruto selesai bercerita, giliran Sakura yang berceloteh tentang acara 'mampir-mampir'-nya bersama Sasuke—kecuali bagian mereka mampir ke toko pakaian sablon—Dan gadis itu juga menepati janjinya untuk tidak memberitahu soal novel Sasuke.

"Ini sudah tiga kali kalian pergi berdua saja tanpa aku," kata Naruto memprotes, "Lain kali aku HARUS ikut!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya. Lain kali kau pasti akan ikut juga. Kita bertiga akan jalan-jalan bareng," ujarnya.

"Berempat, dengan Sai," koreksi Naruto.

"Baiklah, berempat dengan Sai kalau dia sudah sembuh," sahut Sakura setuju.

Sasuke menghela napas keras-keras sambil menggelengkan kepala. _Sai lagi…_

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Pak Maito Gai membunyikan pluit lagi pertanda latihan kembali dilanjutkan. Naruto yang baru kembali dari membuang kotak makan mereka yang sudah kosong langsung mengambil kembali tas dan handuknya dari bangku. "Aku latihan lagi, teman-teman," katanya pada kedua karibnya.

"Semangat!" seru Sakura seraya mengepalkan tangannya, tersenyum.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk padanya, sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit.

Naruto merasa semangatnya kembali terangkat dan rasa lelah yang tadi sempat menyergapnya setelah latihan dari pagi langsung menguap begitu saja. Dengan cengiran lebar terakhir, cowok pirang itu berlari turun menuju lapangan, siap berlatih lagi.

"Kalau semangat seperti itu, Naruto kelihatan keren, ya," ujar Sakura seraya memandangi Naruto bersama anggota tim yang lain memulai latihan mereka di lapangan.

"Yeah," gumam Sasuke di sebelahnya, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke heran ketika mendapati gadis itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau juga kelihatan keren kalau menunjukkan sikap peduli seperti ini, Sasuke," ketulusan dalam suara Sakura membuat Sasuke agak salah tingkah.

_Rrr… Rrr…_

Sakura merasakan ponsel di saku jeans-nya bergetar. Gadis itu buru-buru merogoh sakunya, menarik keluar ponselnya. Rupanya ibunya menelepon. Sakura menekan tombol _answer._

"Ya, Ibu?"

Di seberang, suara ibunya terdengar serak. Bukan… bukan hanya serak, tapi ia jelas sedang menangis. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat dan firasat tidak enak yang melandanya saat di Distrik Uchiha kembali menyerangnya, membuatnya was-was bukan main.

"Ibu, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Sakura bertanya cemas.

Ibunya mengatakan sesuatu di antara isak tangisnya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menangkap satu patah kata pun saking hebatnya isakan sang ibu. Gadis itu mulai panik. Setahunya, ibundanya itu jarang sekali menangis. Wanita itu sangat tegar bagaikan batu karang. Sekalinya Sakura melihatnya menangis, adalah saat kakak perempuannya, Himeko, menghembuskan napas trakhirnya beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi kali ini…

_Apa?_

"Ibu? Ibu kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" gadis itu tak sadar suaranya berubah melengking.

Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan dan menatap Sakura dengan alis bertaut. "Sakura, ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati, ada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. Namun Sakura sepertinya tidak mendengarnya.

"Ibu, bicara yang jelas! Kau membuatku takut!" Sakura menjerit.

Ya, takut. Ia merasa takut kali ini. Sangat…

"_Sa.. Sakura.. S-sayang…"_

"Iya, Bu?"

"_S-Saku… A-ayahmu, Nak.."_

Sakura merasa hatinya mencelos._ Ada apa dengan ayah? Apa yang terjadi? Oh, semoga tidak seperti yang aku takutkan… Tuhan, jangan…_

"_Ayahmu…" _ibunya terisak hebat lagi, sebelum melanjutkan,_ "…"_

Sakura melompat berdiri, begitu mendadak sampai-sampai Rufus mendengking kaget. Mata zamrudnya membulat. Udara seakan menguap, lenyap, tersedot habis. Gadis itu merasa dadanya sesak, perutnya mual. Dunia terasa berputar di sekelilingnya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa suara di pipinya yang mendadak pucat pasi.

Ponsel yang digenggamnya meluncur jatuh dari tangannya, membentur lantai semen dengan keras dan langsung mati. Tapi Sakura tidak memedulikannya.

_Tidak… tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin terjadi… Tolong, jangan terjadi… Tolong…_

Tapi ia tahu pasti semuanya sudah terjadi. Ini kenyataan. Kenyataan… Ibunya baru saja memberitahunya.

Perlahan, tarikan napasnya berubah menjadi isakan. "Tidak… Tidak… Tidak…" bisiknya di sela isakan. Kepalanya menggeleng, menolak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Sasuke yang telah benar-benar khawatir, ikut berdiri, mendekati gadis itu dan memegangi lengannya yang mulai gemetar dengan lembut. "Sakura, apa yang terjadi?"

Tapi Sakura terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya membanjir ketika ia mulai histeris. "TIDAK!! TIDAK MUNGKIN!!"

"Sakura…"

"TIDAK!! AYAAAH!!!" gadis itu menjerit. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. Tidak sadarkan diri.

"Oh, tidak, SAKURA!!" Dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar tidak merosot ke lantai. "NARUTO!!"

---

TBC…

---

_Gggrrr…. Gaje sekaleee… hiksu… Maafin yah, aku agak sulit ber-angsty ria. Haha… Ah, akhirnya beberapa prediksi teman-teman mulai terjawab deh. Gimana?_

_Makasih buat semua yang udah mereview. Gomen, gak bisa dibales satu-satu sekarang._

_Buat** Hikari hoshizora**, gak apa-apa kok... Manusia kan memang tempatnya keliru. haha..._

_Buat **Ambu**, iya juga yah. Tapi iputz lagi males ngedit lagi nih, Mbu, gomen. Tapi kemaren abis nonton animenya lagi, si Akamaru boleh masuk kok. Malah naik ke kasur segala. hihi... -ngeles mode:ON- Dan RS kayaknya gak steril-steril amat kok, Mbu. Soalnya banyak terjadi infeksi nosokomial di sana, alias banyak kumannya. pis ah! _

_Buat **Luna-chan**, meskipun dirimu tidak mereview ya, dear... Makasih buat dukungannya kemaren. Huah... bener-bener panik kemarin teh, bener-bener mengacaukan mood. Jadinya hasil editan gaje gini deh... _

_Buat yang lain; **Chika-chan, Aika Uchiha, Uci-chan, Cherry, Kakkoii-chan, Lovely Lucifer, Dilia-chan, Catt-chan, Teh Bella... **__Makasih pisan... -peluk-peluk semuanya- Maaf, chap ini mengecewakan..._


	36. Chapter 35

_Un… aku pernah janji sama salah satu readerku kalau akan mengupdate jumat malam. Tapi karena ada suatu hal yang mendadak dan sama sekali gak aku inginkan, makanya updatenya diundur. Maafkan, ya…_

_Mohon dukungannya…_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kecelakaan pesawat yang dipiloti Hiroyuki Haruno. Tidak ada yang selamat dalam kecelakaan mengerikan itu, termasuk pilot dan awak pesawat. Pesawat naas itu mengalami kerusakan mesin yang parah saat hendak mendarat di Bandara Internasional Iwagakure, yang menyebabkan pesawat gagal mendarat dan terbakar setelah tergelincir sejauh dua kilometer dari landasan.

Setidaknya itulah yang selalu mereka dengar dari berita di surat kabar dan televisi.

Kabarnya bangkai pesawat itu nyaris hancur sehingga mereka kesulitan untuk mengidentifikasi para korban. Baru setelah beberapa hari sampai akhirnya jenazah para korban bisa diambil oleh keluarga masing-masing. Sungguh mengenaskan ketika mengetahui ada beberapa tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh, nyaris tidak bisa dikenali. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Hiroyuki Haruno, sang pilot.

Nyaris tidak ada luka di tubuh pria itu kecuali beberapa luka bakar kecil di kedua lengannya. Wajahnya yang bersih tak bercela tampak tenang dan damai, seperti sedang tertidur. Tapi itu semua tidak lantas mengurangi duka yang dialami istri dan anak perempuannya. Luka yang ditinggalkannya begitu mendalam dan menyakitkan bagi kedua wanita itu.

Azami Haruno, wanita yang biasanya selalu tampil tegar, tidak lagi kuasa menutupi kesedihannya karena kepergian sang suami yang begitu dicintainya. Sakura yang melihat itu semua, mencoba menjadi batu karang yang barangkali dibutuhkan ibunya untuk bersandar, tetapi gagal. Ia bahkan lebih rapuh. Lebih hancur…

"…kami turut prihatin, Nyonya Haruno…" gadis itu bisa mendengar seorang pria perwakilan _Konoha Airlines _berkata dengan suara rendah pada ibunya sesaat setelah pemakaman Hiroyuki. Dari sudut mata zamrudnya yang berkabut karena air mata, Sakura melihat ibunya hanya mengangguk lemah dan menggumamkan terimakasih sementara orang-orang itu menyampaikan rasa belasungkawa mereka. Dan setelah mereka pergi, wanita itu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kakashi yang merangkulnya, terisak.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke gundukan baru di tanah pemakaman itu. Memandang ke arah nisan batu dengan ukiran nama sang ayah di atasnya dengan tatapan hampa. Sama seperti yang dirasakannya saat itu, hampa. Seakan ada lubang besar menganga di dalam hatinya. Cairan bening dan panas bergulir lagi dari sudut matanya.

Perlahan, orang-orang yang turut menghadiri pemakaman mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Azami berseikeras tinggal beberapa lama lagi sebelum akhirnya berhasil dibujuk oleh Kakashi untuk pulang.

"Sakura?" Kakashi menoleh pada keponakannya, tapi Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Suara Kakashi baginya seperti berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh, tidak berarti.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak Hatake," Sakura bisa mendengar suara Naruto samar-samar. "Dia bersama kami. Kami akan mengantarnya nanti."

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu membimbing Azami yang masih terisak meninggalkan tanah pemakaman menuju sedannya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Sakura…" Sakura merasakan remasan lembut di bahunya beberapa lama berselang setelah Kakashi pergi. Ia pun menoleh, untuk mendapati Ino berdiri di sampingnya. Rupanya gadis pirang itu juga masih ada di sana. Mata birunya juga sembab dan ada bekas air mata di pipinya yang mulus. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Yuk, kita pulang…" ajaknya lembut pada Sakura.

"Kenapa, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat. Air matanya semakin menderas. "Padahal ayah sudah janji akan pulang… Padahal dia sudah janji akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku… Padahal…"

"Sakura…" bisik Ino serak. Ia lalu merengkuh sahabatnya itu, menariknya dalam pelukan erat. "Ikhlaskan saja, Sakura… Ikhlaskan…" suaranya terdengar parau sementara ia juga mulai menangis.

Tangis miris Sakura pecah di bahu Ino. Melihat kedua gadis yang bersahabat sejak kecil itu menangis bersama, Naruto dan Sasuke—yang juga bertahan di sana untuk menemani Sakura—bertukar pandang. Tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa.

Naruto memalingkan wajah untuk menatap Sakura sekali lagi. Mata biru langitnya yang biasanya selalu bercahaya tampak suram dan memerah. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, melihat Sakura dengan kondisi seperti ini akan membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Sementara di sampingnya, ekspresi Sasuke tampak keras dan bingung. Ia belum pernah menghadapi situasi semacam ini dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain tinggal untuk mendampingi salah satu sahabatnya itu melewati masa sulit ini.

-

-

-

Naruto menatap kursi yang biasa diduduki Sakura di kantin sambil menghela napas berat. Sudah beberapa hari ini—tidak, tepatnya sejak kabar tentang kecelakaan pesawat itu—bangku itu kosong. Ramen yang sudah mulai dingin di depannya pun ia biarkan saja. Rasanya nafsu makannya menghilang.

Sasuke, yang duduk di meja yang sama juga tidak banyak bicara. Meskipun ini tidak membuat perbedaan yang begitu mencolok mengingat Sasuke memang sedikit bicara, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Tidak seperti biasanya, tatapannya tampak seringkali menerawang. Seperti Naruto, mata _onyx-_nya berkali-kali mengarah ke bangku Sakura yang kosong.

Sungguh aneh melihat meja itu sunyi, pikir Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya dari bangkunya sendiri. Walaupun ia tidak selama yang lain menyaksikan kebersamaan ketiganya, namun ia mengerti ada yang hilang di sana. Tidak ada suara keras Naruto yang menceritakan lelucon. Tidak ada suara dalam Sasuke yang mencemooh. Terlebih, tidak ada Sakura yang rupanya telah menjadi semacam 'jembatan' bagi keduanya.

Ino menatap kedua cowok itu dengan tatapan sedih selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum beranjak dari bangkunya. Gadis itu mengangkat nampan makan siangnya, lalu dengan mengacuhkan panggilan teman-teman perempuannya, ia melangkah melintasi kantin untuk menghampiri meja tempat Naruto dan Sasuke duduk.

"Hai, _guys,_" sapanya seraya meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dan duduk di kursi yang biasa diduduki Sakura. Kedua cowok itu menoleh sekilas ke arah gadis pirang itu sebelum kembali memalingkan wajah. Ino tersenyum paham. "_Well, s_epertinya mendung di luar juga sudah turun di meja ini, ya?"

Tak ada seorang pun dari keduanya menanggapi selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Naruto berkata parau, "Aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura."

Sasuke menghela napas, memainkan gelas limun di antara jemarinya yang panjang. "Hn."

"Semua orang mengkhawatirkannya," sahut Ino, tersenyum sedih. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seterpukul itu sejak Kak Himeko meninggal." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Padahal dulu, ketika Kak Hime meninggal, Sakura masih mau bicara padaku. Tapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak mau ditemui siapa pun—atau bicara pada siapa pun—Dia bahkan tidak mau menjawab teleponku waktu aku menelepon ke rumahnya."

"Kau juga?" Naruto menoleh lagi pada Ino. Alisnya terangkat.

"Tentu saja. Dan kurasa kau juga sudah mencoba menghubunginya, Naruto?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Yeah. Aku dan Sasuke sudah mencoba menghubunginya. Tapi Sakura seperti menghindari kami. Dia tidak mau menerima telepon, tidak membalas sms…" jeda sejenak sementara ia mereguk limunnya, "Aku bahkan ragu ia membuka email yang kami kirim. Kami benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengannya sejak pemakaman ayahnya."

"Dia juga tidak datang ke restoran," kata Ino, "Bibi Azami memberitahuku, Sakura menolak makan dan mengurung diri terus dalam kamarnya."

Sasuke menggeram pelan, tampak gusar. "Cewek bodoh itu, benar-benar…" tapi ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Antara kesal dan cemas menghadapi kelakuan baru Sakura kali ini.

"Sakura itu sangat dekat dengan ayahnya," kata Ino seraya menatap Sasuke, "Ini pastilah teramat berat baginya. Dulu kakaknya… sekarang ayahnya… Kau mengerti, kan? Kuharap kau tidak menghakiminya—"

"Aku tidak menghakiminya!" Sasuke menukas. "Aku hanya… mengkhawatirkannya," tambahnya lebih pelan. Lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya, seolah sedang menyembunyikan emosi yang mendadak terpeta di sana.

Ino melempar senyum tipis padanya. "Kalian sudah mencoba ke rumahnya?" tanyanya kemudian seraya menatap kedua cowok di meja itu bergantian.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Pertandinganku tinggal dua hari lagi. Aku nyaris tidak ada waktu." Ia lalu mengerling Sasuke, "Tapi Sasuke pernah ke sana sekali. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn," cowok itu menjawab muram.

"Dan katanya Sakura tidak mau menemuinya," kata Naruto. "Kudengar Sakura malah meminta kami tidak usah memedulikannya lagi."

"Oh, Sakura…" keluh Ino seraya mendorong nampan makan siangnya menjauh, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja, tampak sedih. "Sampai kapan dia mau begitu terus?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" bisik Naruto muram. Tapi yang jelas, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura terus-menerus tenggelam dalam kedukaan seperti ini. Ia kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka sepakat bahwa mereka harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi masalahnya… _apa?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

BMW hitam Itachi sudah terparkir di depan garasi ketika Sasuke pulang sore harinya. Tumben, pikir Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kaki menaiki undakan depan rumahnya, biasanya Itachi selalu pulang setelah Sasuke sudah di rumah.

"Aku pulang," Sasuke memberitahukan kedatangannya sambil membuka pintu depan. Detik berikutnya, Rufus sudah menyalak ribut dan menyerbu ke arahnya. _Retriever _tampan itu melompat-lompat girang, hendak menjilati telinga tuan tercintanya. Sasuke dengan mudah menghalaunya, dan setelah memberi anjingnya garukan singkat di belakang leher, ia segera melepas sepatunya dan masuk.

Itachi sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi dengan suara keras ketika Sasuke masuk. Pria muda itu masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya. Jasnya tersampir sembarangan di punggung kursi dan dasinya masih ada di kerah kemejanya, terikat longgar.

"Baru pulang, Kak?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tangga menuju kamarnya.

Itachi menoleh. "Yeah," sahutnya dengan seringai aneh—yang membuat adiknya mengernyitkan dahi.

Tapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing saat itu. Barangkali masalah di kantor, atau baru ditegur ayah mereka—atau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya? Mengangkat bahu, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar. Setelah menaruh tasnya, ia segera menyambar handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara menikmati pancaran air hangat dari _shower, _Sasuke kembali memikirkan Sakura yang tengah dirundung duka sekali lagi, memikirkan kembali apa yang sebaiknya diperbuatnya untuk membuat gadis itu kembali ceria. Tapi tidak ide yang cukup baik melintas di otaknya. Sejauh ini ia dan Naruto sudah melakukan apa yang mereka bisa. Menelepon setiap malam, mengirim pesan singkat bernada pemberi semangat, mengirimkan email, bahkan datang ke rumahnya. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura.

Benar-benar tidak ada tanggapan. Kecuali kalau teriakannya menyuruh Sasuke pergi saat ia mendatangi rumahnya beberapa hari lalu dihitung sebagai tanggapan. Sasuke menghela napas. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang mencemaskan keadaan gadis itu, Sasuke pastilah sudah tersinggung dan marah besar.

Ia juga mulai mencemaskan Naruto. Sudah beberapa hari ini, sahabat pirangnya itu tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat, termasuk dalam latihan. Kemampuannya di lapangan menurun drastis, seakan ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan pertandingan. Padahal ia adalah penyeranginti dan pertandingan tinggal dua hari lagi. Kalau Naruto seperti itu terus, Sasuke hampir yakin karibnya itu terancam dicopot dari posisinya yang sekarang.

_Jangan sampai deh, _pikirnya. Tapi dengan Temujin yang terus-terusan memarahi dan meneriakinya seperti tadi siang, Sasuke khawatir itu malah membuat Naruto semakin tidak bersemangat lagi. Ia pastilah begitu mengkhawatirkan Sakura sampai seperti itu.

Kalau begitu, satu-satunya cara mengembalikan semangat Naruto adalah membuat Sakura kembali seperti dulu. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Akh, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa tidak berguna… Mengapa otaknya yang katanya jenius itu selalu tumpul setiap kali memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini?

Sasuke menyudahi acara mandinya. Ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan segera berganti pakaian.

Itachi masih dalam posisinya semula ketika Sasuke turun. Ia masih memelototi layar televisi dengan tampang kusut. Betapa kagetnya Sasuke ketika ia melihat tangan kakaknya itu memegang sepuntung rokok yang tinggal setengah. Dan sebungkus lagi di meja di sebelah asbak. Sasuke tahu betul kakaknya itu benci merokok. Mengapa? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang membuat Itachi yang sangat menjunjung tinggi hidup sehat itu tiba-tiba merokok?

Sebagai adik yang baik, Sasuke sudah barang tentu mencemaskan kakaknya. Ah, sepertinya tambah seorang lagi yang dicemaskannya sekarang, kan?_ Sempurna…_

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menanyai kakaknya sambil duduk di sofa di sampingnya. Ia mengambil _remote _di meja dan mengecilkan volumenya, sebelum memandang kakaknya. "Kau kelihatan kacau, Kak."

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Banyak pikiran," ujarnya dengan nada muram.

"Masalah kantor?" tebak Sasuke dengan nada yang diusahakannya tidak terdengar terlalu tertarik, sambil mengganti _chanel _televisi_. _

Itachi tertawa muram. "Tidak juga," sahutnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja untuk mematikan rokoknya di asbak. "Kau sudah makan?" Itachi jelas sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya sambil mengernyit. "Belum," jawabnya setelah beberapa lama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar, eh?" usul Itachi kemudian. "Sudah lama kita tidak makan di luar, kan?"

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. Dan ketika ia memandang tampang penat Itachi sekali lagi, menurutnya kakaknya itu memang butuh _refreshing _barang sebentar. Dan Sasuke sendiri juga _jelas _membutuhkannya.

"Oke," sahutnya akhirnya.

Itachi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku mau ganti baju dulu." Dan pria itu pun beranjak ke kamarnya.

---

"Mau makan di mana?" tanya Sasuke dari belakang roda kemudi ketika BMW mereka meluncur meninggalkan Crimson Drive tidak lama kemudian.

Itachi, yang kali ini duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah adiknya, tidak langsung menjawab. Sambil menghela napas, matanya memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. "Terserah kau sajalah," sahutnya setelah beberapa saat. "Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau putar-putar dulu? Yah, keliling Konoha atau apalah…"

"Hn." Sasuke melirik kakaknya sekilas sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi ke jalan di depannya, lalu membelokkan mobil ke arah kota.

Sementara mereka melewati deretan bangunan yang semakin merapat, Sasuke terus mengira-ngira apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi pada kakaknya. _'Banyak pikiran' _macam apa yang membuatnya terus-terusan menghela napas dan bermuka masam seperti itu? Dan yang paling membuat cemas—sampai merokok segala? Pasti bukan masalah pekerjaan, Sasuke membatin. Pasti masalah lain, karena Sasuke tahu betul kakaknya itu paling pantang dibuat stress oleh urusan kantor. Segalanya selalu dibawa santai.

"Kak, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya ketika mereka sudah memasuki kota Konoha yang benderang.

"_Ada apa denganku_ apanya?" Itachi bertanya balik sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap sang adik.

"Ada apa denganmu? Maksudku, kelakuanmu agak aneh, tahu—dan kau merokok. Padahal aku tahu kau bukan perokok, Kak," ujar Sasuke, mengerling kakaknya sekilas.

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah kakaknya, dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil. "Yah… maaf soal rokok itu. Kau tidak suka baunya, ya?" Jelas sekali Itachi sedang mengelak.

Sasuke balas menyeringai. _Bukan itu sebenarnya masalahnya, Kak, _pikirnya. Dan ketika ia mengerling lagi ke arah Itachi, kakaknya itu sudah kembali memandang ke jendela dengan wajah muram. Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya Itachi enggan membicarakan masalahnya, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan kalau pacarmu menuduhmu selingkuh?" celetuk Itachi kemudian.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerjap bingung. Mengapa kakaknya tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu? "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku," desak Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kukira dengan banyak cewek-cewek yang mengejarmu, kau pasti banyak pengalaman, kan?"

_Apanya yang banyak cewek-cewek yang mengejar? Seperti sendirinya tidak saja. Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'banyak pengalaman'? Satu-satunya pengalamanku yang berhubungan dengan cewek adalah ditolak Hinata—dan aku enggan mengungkit-ungkit itu, _Sasuke membatin jengkel.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke kemudian. "Kenapa menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu pada orang yang jelas-jelas lebih tidak berpengalaman dibanding kau, sih?"

Itachi tertawa. "Ah, ya. Sori, aku lupa, kau kan tidak pernah pacaran," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

_Sialan!_

Itachi mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya…" dan saat berikutnya Itachi sudah mencurahkan semua masalah yang dialaminya pada sang adik. Rupanya Itachi sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya karena ulah seseorang yang tidak senang atas hubungan mereka. Ulah orang itu dengan sukses telah membuat gadis Itachi itu salah paham dan menuduh pria itu ada main dengan wanita lain. Dan sampai sekarang mereka belum ada kontak—karena gadis itu tidak mau menemui Itachi bahkan menolak semua telepon dan pesannya.

Kedengarannya seperti Sakura, pikir Sasuke. Hanya saja masalahnya berbeda.

"Menurutmu bagaimana caranya supaya Hana mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, eh?" tanya Itachi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku masih sangat menyayanginya…"

Sasuke mendengus. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kakaknya bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Rupanya masalah asmara itu benar-benar pelik, bahkan seorang jenius seperti Itachi pun sampai dibuat pusing seperti ini.

Tapi lebih dari itu, ini juga kali pertamanya Itachi membicarakan hal semacam ini pada sang adik. Entah mengapa ini membuat Sasuke—sedikit banyaknya—merasa senang, seakan Itachi sudah benar-benar _menganggap_nya, sudah tidak melihatnya seperti anak kecil lagi. Meskipun sayang sekali Sasuke merasa kali ini ia tidak bisa membantu kakaknya itu.

"Maaf, Kak. Aku tidak bisa bantu," ujarnya kemudian.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa, Sasuke. Kau mau mendengarkanku saja, itu sudah cukup membantu." Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan, mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Hei! Hentikan, Kak!" Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari kepalanya.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" tanya Itachi selang beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sasuke balik bertanya bingung.

"Kau ada masalah juga, kan?" Itachi menatapnya. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Sejak ayah Sakura meninggal…" kalimatnya tiba-tiba terputus. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. "Bicara soal Sakura, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Itulah…" sahut Sasuke muram. "Dia tidak datang ke sekolah sejak kecelakaan itu. Sepertinya Sakura amat terpukul. Dia tidak mau menemui kami, bahkan tidak menjawab telepon dan pesan yang kami kirim. Kami sedang mencari cara bagaimana supaya dia bisa… yah, kalau kau mengerti maksudku, Kak."

"Gadis malang," komentar Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Dan sekarang Naruto juga mulai ketularan. Padahal pertandingan sepak bolanya tinggal dua hari lagi."

"Kau pasti sangat mencemaskan mereka eh, Sasuke?" ujar Itachi seraya melirik adiknya, menepuk bahunya.

"Entahlah," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. _Tentu saja aku mencemaskan mereka!_

Mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Sepasang kekasih berjalan melewati mobil mereka sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa-tawa. Sasuke mendengar Itachi mengeluh pelan—pemandangan barusan pastilah mengingatkannya pada masa-masa indah yang dihabiskannya dengan gadisnya sebelum hubungan mereka kacau seperti sekarang. Demi mengalihkan perhatian sang kakak, Sasuke berinisiatif menyalakan _tape _mobil. Ia mengeraskan _volume-_nya dan lantunan _'Save Me' _milik _Remmy Zero _yang menghentak langsung memenuhi mobil itu.

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands_

_I feel the words unspoken inside_

_When they pull you under_

_And I would give you anything you want_

_Well all I wanted_

_All my dreams have fallen down_

_Crawling around_

_Somebody save me_

_And two warm hands break right through me_

_Somebody save me_

_I don't care how you do it _

_Just stay, stay_

_Come on.._

_I've waiting for you…_

Sembari menunggu lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan kakaknya. Jemari panjang Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk pegangan pintu mobil, tapi iramanya tidak singkron dengan lagu yang sedang mereka dengarkan, lebih lambat. Itachi pasti sedang kepikiran lagi pada pacarnya, pikir Sasuke.

Suara klakson dari mobil di belakang mereka mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari kakaknya. Rupanya lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau. Sasuke cepat-cepat melajukan mobilnya lagi mengikuti barisan panjang mobil-mobil lain di depannya. Konoha memang kota sibuk, ia membatin, sampai malam seperti ini lalu lintas masih juga padat.

"Arah mana?" tanya Sasuke ketika mobil mereka mendekati perempatan. Tapi Itachi seperti tidak mendengarkannya. "Kak Itachi!" Sasuke menepuk lengan kakaknya, membuat pria muda itu tersentak.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Arah mana?" ulang Sasuke, mengendikkan kepala ke depan.

"Oh, kiri saja. Kita ke _Konoha Square," _Itachi menunjuk ke belokan ke kiri. "Kita makan malam di sana saja."

"Hn." Sasuke kemudian membelokkan mobilnya ke arah yang ditunjuk sang kakak.

_Konoha Square _adalah semacam pusat keramaian yang terkenal di Konoha. Pusatnya adalah monumen lambang Konoha berukuran raksasa yang dikelilingi oleh air mancur cantik dan lapangan berumput yang sangat bersih tempat kau bisa duduk-duduk. Tepat di sebelah taman terdapat deretan restoran _outdoor _di mana kau bisa menyantap makanan lezat sambil menikmati udara segar. Di sisi lainnya terdapat distrik pertokoan yang menjual berbagai macam barang, terutama barang-barang _fashion _yang digemari para wanita. _Konoha Central Park _juga terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Tempat itu biasanya sangat ramai di setiap akhir pekan. Tapi berhubung saat itu bukan akhir pekan, jadi suasananya jauh lebih tenang.

Kakak beradik itu memilih salah satu restoran yang menyediakan hidangan _seafood _setibanya di _Konoha Square _dan duduk di bagian _outdoor. _Pemandangan dari sana sangat bagus. Mereka bisa melihat monumen Konoha dengan air mancurnya yang memendarkan cahaya dari lampu sorot dengan sangat cantik. Terlebih dengan taburan bintang yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Alunan _live music _dari para musisi jalanan yang mengadakan pertunjukkan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka juga semakin menyemarakkan suasana.

"Aku dan Hana sering kemari," kata Itachi setelah pelayan yang mencatatkan pesanan mereka pergi. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rombongan pemusik dan menatap Itachi. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Dia suka _seafood."_

"Sakura dan Naruto suka segala macam makanan. Mereka pemakan segala," gumam Sasuke pelan, yang tidak didengar oleh Itachi.

Pesanan mereka datang tidak lama kemudian. Itachi terus saja mengoceh tentang pacarnya itu sementara mereka makan—yang didengarkan sambil lalu oleh Sasuke. Ia terlalu asyik mendengarkan musik yang mengalun samar-samar di antara suara orang-orang yang lewat. Ia ingat Naruto juga dulu pernah memberI _live music _di restoran Sakura dengan almarhum Tuan Haruno. Ia ingat bahwa hari itu kedua sahabatnya itu banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Ah, rasanya rindu sekali mendengar tawa mereka lagi seperti saat itu…

"…kami selalu membicarakan segala macam hal. Dia sangat cerewet, tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan," suara Itachi masuk lagi ke dalam indera pendengaran Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Itachi mengambil waktu mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan dan menelannya sebelum melanjutkan pelan, nyaris berbisik, "Aku benar-benar merindukan saat itu…"

"Bunga," celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Matanya barusan tidak sengaja menangkap seorang pria bermantel cokelat sedang memberikan setangkai mawar merah pada wanita muda—yang kemungkinan besar adalah kekasihnya—di dekat air mancur. Wanita itu tampak gembira sekali. "Cewek biasanya suka bunga, kan? Beri saja dia bunga."

"Bunga, ya?" Itachi menghela napas. "Aku sudah pernah coba, tapi tidak berhasil…"

"Bunga yang banyak," kata Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia teringat drama televisi yang pernah ditontonnya saat ibunya memaksa ditemani menonton televisi saat masih di Oto. Di drama itu, tokoh laki-laki memenuhi rumah tokoh wanita dengan buket bunga hanya untuk minta maaf. Agak konyol, menurutnya, tapi berhasil. Barangkali dengan Itachi juga berhasil. "Kirimi dia bunga yang banyak, kalau perlu beli semua bunga di toko untuknya."

Itachi terbengong sejenak, lalu tertawa. "Waduh, ternyata adikku ini punya pikiran yang romantis seperti itu juga, ya?" kekehnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apanya yang 'waduh'?" tukas Sasuke tersinggung. "Aku serius. Aku pernah melihat di televisi—"

Itachi mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Di televisi? Jangan-jangan kau menonton drama picisan—"

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah merah. "Bukan aku!" bantahnya, "Ibu yang nonton. Jangan menertawakanku!"

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu," kata Itachi. Padahal dari wajahnya, jelas sekali ia setengah mati menahan tawa. Tapi ekspresi geli itu berubah ketika ia mulai memikirkan usul adiknya. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Meskipun sedengarannya agak konyol, tapi sepertinya idemu itu boleh juga."

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka dan membayar tagihan. Kedua kakak beradik itu langsung meluncur ke _Yamanaka's Flowers Shop_—toko bunga terbesar di penjuru Konoha. Toko bunga itu terletak di pinggiran Konoha, tidak jauh dari Konoha High.

Bau harum segera tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya begitu Sasuke dan kakaknya menginjakkan kaki di toko bunga yang luas itu. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati bunga-bunga beraneka macam dan warna memenuhi ruangan itu. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik, pemandangan ini mengingatkannya pada kebun mawar milik ibunya di rumah mereka di Oto.

"Selamat datang," sambut suara seorang gadis penjaga toko. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" gadis itu bertanya ramah.

Dan saat berikutnya Itachi segera mengutarakan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu; memesan seratus buket bunga mawar merah untuk dikirim besok pagi. Sementara kakaknya mengurus semua yang diperlukan—dengan seorang _florist _yang terkaget-kaget mendengar jumlah buket yang dipesan—Sasuke berkeliling toko untuk melihat-lihat. Ia tengah mengagumi deretan bunga lili putih yang besar ketika suara seorang gadis mengagetkannya.

"Lili putih yang besar itu namanya _Cassablanca (1). _Cantik, ya?"

Sasuke menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat gadis berambut pirang yang dikenalnya. "Kau?"

"Halo, Sasuke," balas Ino Yamanaka sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kelopak _Cassablanca _yang besar. "Kenapa terkejut begitu melihatku, hm?" tanyanya, tertawa kecil melihat tampang kaget Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau di sini malam-malam?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Ino memberinya tatapan aneh. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tinggal di sini. Apa kau tidak melihat?" gadis itu menunjuk papan nama besar di bagian belakang toko, "_Yamanaka's Flowers Shop_. Aku Ino Yamanaka. Toko ini milik orang tuaku."

"Oh!" kata Sasuke, merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya. "Sori."

Ino tersenyum lagi. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Hei, orang yang di sana itu kakakmu, ya?" Ino bertanya kemudian sambil mengerling ke arah gerai, di mana Itachi tampak sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke, mengangguk.

"Banyak sekali dia memesan mawar," kata Ino sambil memandang Sasuke, ekspresinya ingin tahu. "Apa kalian mau ada acara khusus yang memerlukan banyak mawar?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Lalu untuk apa?"

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan alis terangkat. _Cewek ini benar-benar ingin tahu segala, mirip seperti Sakura, _pikirnya agak jengkel. "Kurasa itu urusannya, bukan urusanmu."

Kali ini giliran alis Ino yang terangkat. Tapi detik berikutnya tawanya pecah. "Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, kau sangat dingin seperti es," komentarnya.

"Terserah," Sasuke berpaling dan berjalan ke deretan yang memajang beraneka macam anggrek.

Ino mengikuti di belakangnya. "Kau sudah menghubungi Sakura lagi?" gadis itu bertanya.

Gerakan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh kelopak sebuah anggrek bulan yang cantik terhenti sejenak. "Belum," sahutnya, menarik kembali tangannya dan dimasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku.

"Aku sudah, tapi seperti kemarin-kemarin, Sakura tidak mau mengangkat," Ino terdengar menghela napasnya. Ia terdiam lagi sejenak. "Hei, aku punya ide!" serunya kemudian.

Mau tak mau Sasuke menoleh juga padanya. "Ide? Untuk Sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Apa lagi?" gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Aku berpikir kalau kita barangkali harus mengiriminya bunga. Sakura suka sekali bunga, barangkali dengan itu bisa menghiburnya. Apalagi kalau bunga itu pemberian seseorang yang… er… spesial."

Sasuke memikirkan kata-kata Ino beberapa saat, tampak agak bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan seseorang yang spesial?" tanyanya.

Ino menghembuskan napas keras, lalu membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup. "Itu… kau tahu kan siapa cowok yang istimewa untuk Sakura?"

Ah, Sasuke mulai mengerti. "Maksudmu kau mau meminta Neji untuk mengirimi Sakura bunga?"

"Bukan begitu," sahut Ino cepat-cepat, "Akan sangat aneh kalau kita memintanya begitu. Dia tidak akan mau. Maksudku… yah, barangkali saja dia mau, tapi… Neji kan tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura." Gadis itu tampak bingung sendiri."Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita mengirimkan bunga untuk Sakura atas nama Neji?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Itu sama saja dengan penipuan."

"_White lie, _Sasuke! Bohong untuk kebaikan kan tidak ada salahnya," kata Ino. "Ayolah, kau mau, kan? Demi Sakura…" bujuknya.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, jelas sangat enggan kalau harus menipu begitu.

"Sakura sudah hafal tulisan tanganku," Ino berkilah, "Dia akan tahu kalau aku yang menulis. Sementara kau kan belum terlalu lama di sini. Barangkali dia belum hafal tulisanmu."

"Kenapa tidak ditulis dengan komputer saja?" tanya Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Ino membuka handak membuka mulutnya untuk membantah Sasuke, namun sepertinya ia tidak berhasil menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Tentu saja yang dikatakan Sasuke masuk akal. Hanya saja egonya terlalu tinggi saat itu dan ia sedang tidak ingin dibantah, terlebih oleh cowok yang baru dikenalnya ini. Maka dengan pandangan sebal, gadis itu berseru marah, "Kau ini teman macam apa sih? Tega sekali membiarkan temanmu bersedih terus seperti itu!" Dan ia segera berbalik menuju gerai, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercenung.

Teman macam apa maksudnya? Sasuke membatin gusar. Tentu saja ia tidak setega itu membiarkan temannya berkubang dalam duka terus-menerus. Ia juga sedang memikirkan cara supaya Sakura bisa kembali ceria lagi… Tapi… barangkali yang dikatakan Ino ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada salahnya berbohong demi kebaikan, bukan?

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Sasuke berjalan mendekati gerai, tempat Ino sedang membantu salah satu _florist _yang sedang merangkai buket bunga. "Baiklah. Beri aku sebuket bunga yang bagus," katanya dengan suara rendah.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dari pita yang sedang diguntingnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada cowok itu—Sasuke memutar bola matanya—"Bagaimana dengan mawar putih? Sakura suka mawar putih…"

"Sesukamu lah," gumam Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah Itachi yang sepertinya belum selesai menulis sementara Ino pergi mengambilkan bunga.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dari memo yang sedang ia tulis, tampak berpikir. Lalu pria itu menoleh pada adiknya, menatapnya sejenak, lalu nyengir. Seakan baru saja mendapatkan ide, ia kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan menulis.

"Ini bunganya," kata Ino tak lama kemudian sambil meletakkan sebuket mawar putih cantik di atas gerai. Ia lalu merogoh ke dalam laci di bawah gerai, mengeluarkan secarik kartu memo yang biasanya disertakan dengan bunga berwarna merah hati dan mengulurkannya pada Sasuke. "Tulis sesuatu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengambil kartunya dan _bolpoint _yang tergeletak di atas gerai. Sejenak, ia tampak berpikir, kalau ia jadi Neji, apa kira-kira yang akan ditulisnya? Yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang puitis dan gombal karena Neji bukan tipe cowok seperti itu. Barangkali sesuatu yang singkat dan simpel, mengingat Neji bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Hm…

"Sudah?" tanya Ino selang beberapa menit.

"Yeah." Sasuke mengangsurkan kartu itu pada Ino. "Bagaimana?"

Ino menunduk untuk membaca apa yang telah ditulis Sasuke. "Tulisanmu bagus," komentarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencoba meniru tulisan Neji," gumam Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah lama kenal, kalau begitu?" tanya Ino ingin tahu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Baca saja," tukasnya.

Ino mencibirnya, lalu mengangkat kartu itu dan membacanya,

'_To: Sakura Haruno_

_Setiap orang pasti pernah mendapat musibah, Sakura. _

_Tapi itu tidak lantas membuat kita terus-terusan berkubang dalam kesedihan, bukan?_

_Teman-temanmu semua mencemaskanmu._

_Kami menunggumu kembali ke sekolah secepatnya._

_Neji Hyuuga.'_

"Hm… lumayan," komentar Ino. "Lebih bagus kalau kau memasukkan beberapa kata-kata romantis." Gadis itu melempar cengiran pada cowok di depannya—yang tampaknya mengacuhkan komentar terakhirnya tadi—lalu mengikatkan kartunya dengan hati-hati di buketnya.

Sasuke baru saja akan membuka dompetnya untuk membayar bunganya ketika Ino berkata lagi, "Bunga ini gratis dariku." Ia tersenyum. "Anggap saja kita patungan."

"Hn." Sasuke memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke saku belakang celananya sementara Ino berjalan mengitari gerai dengan membawa buket itu dan menghampiri salah satu karyawan yang baru saja sampai mengantarkan karangan bunga.

"Misumi, tolong kau antar bunga ini ke alamat ini ya," Sasuke bisa mendengar Ino berkata pada pria itu sambil menyerahkan buket mawar putih di tangannya beserta secarik kertas yang telah ditulisi alamat Sakura.

"Baik," pria itu menyahut. Dan setelah ia menaruh buket bunga itu dengan aman di motornya, ia segera melesat pergi.

Sang putri pemilik toko bunga itu masih berdiri di pintu depan tokonya, mengawasi sampai motor Misumi menghilang di tikungan, ketika ia melihat ayah ibunya muncul di ujung jalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa-tawa. Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul, bibirnya mengerucut. "Papa! Mama! Kalian berdua dari mana saja sih?! Meninggalkan toko begitu saja!"

Inoichi Yamanaka, pria paruh baya berambut pirang panjang yang adalah ayah Ino, tertawa melihat wajah kesal sang putri. "Jangan cemberut begitu, _Darling. _Kami hanya mencoba menu kue baru di _coffe shop _sebelah. Iya kan, Ma?" ia melirik sambil merangkul istrinya yang tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Dan kue-nya benar-benar enak, Sayang," ujar wanita yang rambut pirangnya lebih terang dari rambut suaminya sambil mengedipkan mata birunya pada sang putri. "Kau harus coba kapan-kapan."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku sedang diet," kata Ino sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik masuk kembali ke dalam toko. Kedua orang tuanya ini kelakuannya seperti pasangan yang masih pacaran saja, pikirnya. Lihat saja sweter kembaran yang mereka pakai. Ayahnya memakai sweter yang bertuliskan 'I Love My Wife' dan ibunya memakai 'I Love My Husband'. Benar-benar manis.

"Bunganya sudah diantarkan," beritahu Ino pada Sasuke ketika gadis itu menghampirinya di gerai.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Ia melirik ke arah meja kasir, di mana kakaknya sedang membayar pesanan buketnya dan sedang disapa dengan penuh antusias oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Yamanaka. Alisnya naik saat melihat sweter kembaran yang dipakai kedua orangtua Ino. Sepertinya itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang lucu karena saat berikutnya sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai tipis.

Tepat saat itu, telepon dinding di belakang gerai berdering. Ino bergegas mengangkatnya. "Halo? Yamanaka's Flowers Shop, bisa dibantu?"

"Sasuke!" Perhatian Sasuke langsung teralih begitu mendengar suara Itachi memanggilnya. Pria itu memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah selesai. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Ino.

"Aku pulang dulu," beritahunya pelan.

Ino menutup corong bicara dengan tangannya. "Oke. Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Sasuke," katanya sebelum kembali beralih pada teleponnya.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung, Tuan Uchiha!" seru Nyonya Yamanaka ketika kakak beradik Uchiha itu berjalan meninggalkan toko.

"Kau beli bunga juga, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya padanya ketika keduanya baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil. Wajahnya tampak lebih sumringah dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan persneling. Saat berikutnya BMW hitam itu sudah meluncur di jalanan Konoha yang semakin lengang seiring dengan malam yang semakin larut. "Ino yang kirim sebenarnya, aku hanya membantunya menulis kartu ucapan. Untuk Sakura, kau tahu, kan?" Sasuke menambahkan ketika melihat Itachi mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. "Dia pikir barangkali dengan mengiriminya bunga atas nama Neji, Sakura bisa—"

"Neji? Memangnya apa hubungannya Sakura dengan Neji?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang Sakura_ naksir_ Neji," sahut Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Ow!" kata Itachi, nyengir. "Seleranya boleh juga, eh?"

Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Kalau begitu masalah Sakura setidaknya sudah ada pemecahannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Dia—" Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak, seakan baru teringat sesuatu. "Kak, sepertinya kita harus putar balik ke kota." Dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan sang kakak, Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya dengan tajam kembali ke arah kota.

"Oi! Hati-hati dong kalau mau belok!"

-

-

-

Dan kakak beradik itu baru tiba kembali di Crimson Drive menjelang tengah malam.

---

TBC…

* * *

_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Lagu 'Save Me' Ost-nya Smallville © Remy Zero._

* * *

_Putz' Note :_

_(1) Cassablanca, aku ambil dari manga Sailor Moon volume 6 (kalo gak salah). Cassablanca adalah bunga lili putih yang besar, bunga kesukaan Rei (Raye), Sailor Mars._

_Rufus gak ada waktu Itachi dan Sasuke jalan-jalan keluar. Anggap aja dia udah ditaruh di rumah-rumahannya, sekalian jaga rumah bisi ada maling… ^^_

_Uci-chan : Sesuatu yang spesial di balik novel romance-nya Sasuke? Ada deeeeh~ hehehe…_

_Chika-chan : Emang diriku mah gak bisa angsty sih.. huhu… ya jadinya begitu, seadanya sajah._

_Hakara Sin : Wah, udah repot-repot mbaca dari chapter awal banget. Thanks banget ya.. jadi tersanjung 6, nih… -lho? Kok kaya judul sinetron?-_

_Emi-chan : Haduh.. merendah nih, Emi-chan, imouto-ku yang imut-imut –disambit karena ngaku-ngaku- tulisanmu bagus banget kok. Malah aku yang iri karena gak bisa berdeskrip-ria secanggih dirimu. ^^_

_Kakkoii-chan : Di pikiranku sih iya, mereka masih keturunan –atau reinkarnasi- ninja-ninja itu. Um… kalo soal rambutnya Neji, aku rasa gak sepanjang yang di canon. Gondrong sih, tapi lebih pendek. Dan tetep dikucir rapi._

_Lawra-chan : Soal pairing, bisa dilihat nantiiiiii banget. Hehehe… Makasih sudah membaca!_

_Mayura : Ah, dirimu sudah lama sekali tak berkunjung… -peluk-peluk- Makasih ya dah berkunjung lagi… -peluk-peluk-_

_Aika-chan : Aaaah… bagian itu udah kadung ditulis tuh. Soal Sasu menderita atau enggak, bisa tebak sendiri yah… kalo dijelasin sekarang, gak seru atuh.._

_Antlia : Aaaargh! Dirimu kemana ajaaaa?? –ditakol Antlia- Iya dong, harus ada runyam-runyamnya biar seru. Hehehe… Eh? Suka SasuHina ya?_

_Teh Bella : Kalo ketemu hantu, jadinya horror dong, Teh.. hihi… XD_

_Buat semua periviewku tercinta, makasih banyak yah…_


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Sepertinya gagasan Ino untuk mengirimi Sakura bunga atas nama Neji tidak begitu berjalan sukses, karena keesokan harinya, Sakura masih saja tidak masuk sekolah. Mereka juga sudah mencoba meneleponnya lagi. Tapi mereka terpaksa harus menelan kekecewaan sekali lagi saat Azami memberitahu mereka bahwa Sakura masih belum mau bicara.

"Haah… aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana!" seru Ino frustasi sambil menjejalkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jeansnya dengan gemas. Saat itu adalah jam istirahat dan ia sedang duduk di salah satu meja di kantin bersama Shikamaru, Chouji dan Naruto. "Kupikir ide mengiriminya bunga atas nama Neji bisa berhasil!"

Naruto langsung tersedak ramen yang tengah disantapnya. Terbatuk-batuk, ia menyambar botol air mineral dan menenggak isinya banyak-banyak. "K-kau mengiriminya bunga atas nama Neji?" sengalnya. "Neji Hyuuga?"

Ino memutar mata birunya. "Memangnya di sekolah ini ada berapa orang yang bernama Neji, huh?"

Naruto memelototi Ino, tampak gusar. Jelas sekali ia tidak menyukai ide itu dan pasti akan menentang habis-habisan kalau ia ada di sana saat Ino mencetuskan ide gila itu. Tapi kemudian seringai menggantikan ekspresi gusarnya. "Sakura akan tahu. Dia sudah hafal tulisanmu, Ino."

"Bukan aku yang menulis," sahut Ino enteng sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Sasuke."

"SASUKE?!" Naruto mendengking keras, membuat kepala anak-anak yang berada di radius lima meter darinya menolehkan kepala, memandangnya mencela.

"_Geez, _Naruto. Bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih? Berisik, tahu. Merepotkan…" gerutu Shikamaru sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang paling dekat dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengutuki Sasuke atas _pengkhianatan_nya. "Berani-beraninya kalian merencanakan sesuatu seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuanku," geramnya jengkel.

Ino menghela napas keras. "Ya ampun, Naruto. Itu kan hanya kebetulan saja. Kami bertemu di toko bungaku dan ide itu melintas begitu saja…"

"Ngapain Sasuke ke toko bungamu?" sambar Naruto. Barangkali dikiranya Sasuke datang ke sana untuk membeli bunga untuk Sakura atas namanya sendiri. Dan pikiran ini membuatnya gusar luar biasa. Mengetahui kalau Sakura dan Sasuke sudah beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpanya saja sudah membuatnya uring-uringan, apa lagi kalau… kalau… Akh, Naruto tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

Rupanya kegelisahan Naruto itu tercermin jelas di wajahnya, karena saat berikutnya Ino berkata padanya, "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Naruto. Bisa kujamin tidak ada yang lebih di balik bunga itu. Lagipula yang mengirim bunga itu kan aku, bukan Sasuke. Dan kurasa Sasuke bukan tipe cowok yang suka memberi bunga untuk cewek—dia sama sekali tidak ada tampang romantis, kau tahu—Dia ke tempatku hanya mengantar kakaknya," ia menambahkan.

"Kukira Naruto sudah berhenti mengejar Sakura," celetuk Chouji dari atas mangkuk ramen keduanya.

"Pastinya tidak akan semudah itu, Chouji," gumam Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dengar, Naruto. Dari pada kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya Sakura tidak menarik diri terus dari kita."

Sekali lagi Naruto merutuk sebal, mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan sikap frustasi. "Yeah, aku tahu," ujarnya pelan, "Tapi masalahnya aku sama sekali tidak ada ide."

"Bagus," kata Ino mencela. "Dan kau malah marah-marah saat ada yang mencoba menghiburnya." Ia lantas mengaduk-aduk saladnya tanpa semangat setelah puas memelototi Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi sebal, tapi ia tidak membalas kata-kata Ino. Ia sadar kalau yang dikatakan gadis itu benar, dan ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—sejauh ini.

"Nah, Shikamaru. Kau kan jenius. Ada ide tidak?" Ino ganti menanyai temannya yang terkenal jenius itu, Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru melirik Ino dengan tatapan malas, mendesah pelan. "Menurutku sih, biarkan saja dia. Nanti juga baik sendiri," jawabnya. Suaranya terdengar tidak bergairah seperti biasa.

"Yeah, ide brilian. Benar-benar membantu, Shika," kata Ino menyindir.

Tepat saat itu, Sasuke muncul di pintu masuk kantin. Mata hitamnya sejenak menjelajahi kantin sebelum akhirnya menemukan Naruto—ia tidak duduk di bangkunya yang biasa, melainkan di bangku lain di sudut—Sasuke seperti biasa mengacuhkan pandangan dan kikikan para gadis pengagumnya ketika berjalan ke meja itu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Naruto ketus—mengingat ia masih gusar dengan Sasuke yang mengirimi Sakura bunga tanpa sepengetahuannya—saat Sasuke baru saja menempelkan pantatnya ke bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alis padanya sejenak, terheran dengan nada ketus dalam suara karibnya itu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. "Baru dari kantor guru, menemui Pak Shiranui," ujarnya tenang. "Menanyakan sesuatu soal tugas Kimia yang kemarin," imbuhnya cepat-cepat ketika melihat gelagat Naruto yang hendak bertanya lagi.

"Oh," gumam Naruto sebelum kembali menekuni mangkuk ramennya, sama sekali tidak tertarik mencari tahu lebih lanjut tetang tugas Kimia Sasuke. Naruto mendorong mangkuk ramennya yang baru setengah dimakan menjauh. Ia tiba-tiba saja kehilangan selera makannya ketik pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh Sakura. Ia sudah mulai putus asa memikirkan cara apa lagi yang masih bisa dilakukannya untuk menarik kembali gadis pujaannya itu dari kubangan duka, sampai-sampai ia kehilangan minat pada pertandingan sepak bolanya yang akan dilangsungkan besok.

Ia lantas menghela napas keras-keras, lalu dengan tampang lesu, ia menopangkan kepala di lengannya yang terlipat.

Mulai lagi deh, pikir Sasuke. Ia miris juga melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya penuh semangat dan tak bisa diam itu berubah menjadi pemurung seperti ini. Dan tentu saja kondisi baru Naruto ini membuatnya khawatir juga.

"Naruto." Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, membuat cowok pirang itu menoleh padanya, memandangnya dengan tatapan muram. "Sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan Sakura. Kau konsentrasi saja pada pertandingan besok—"

Sasuke mendadak menyesali kata-katanya karena detik berikutnya Naruto berteriak menyelanya, "Tidak usah terlalu memikirkan Sakura, katamu?!" Ia telah melompat berdiri dari kursinya. Wajahnya tampak luar biasa marah dan ia memelototi Sasuke. "Kau menyuruhku tidak usah memikirkan Sakura supaya kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri, begitu, kan?"

"Naruto, kau kenapa sih?" Ino mendengking kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Sasuke tampak bingung sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang membuat Naruto gusar. Ino pastilah sudah memberitahunya perihal bunga itu. "Naruto dengar, maksudku bukan seperti itu."

Tapi Naruto tampak tidak peduli, tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin marah-marah, melampiaskan segala frustasi dan sakit hatinya karena merasa telah gagal menolong Sakura. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke telah selangkah lebih maju dibanding dirinya dalam hal ini.

"Naruto, tenang dulu. Semua orang melihat ke arah kita," kata Sasuke.

Benar saja. Ketika Naruto mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling kantin, hampir semua mata terarah ke meja mereka. Beberapa mulai berbisik-bisik seru. Naruto mendelik pada mereka semua. "KENAPA LIHAT-LIHAT? ADA MASALAH?!" teriaknya pada semua orang.

"Naruto, apa-apaan sih, kau?!" desis Ino seraya menarik-narik lengan jaket cowok itu, memaksanya duduk kembali. Tapi Naruto tetap keras kepala. Ia menyentak tangan Ino kasar.

"Oi, jangan kasar pada cewek dong!" teriak Chouji memrotes. Ia membelalak marah pada Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak mengindahkannya. Mata birunya kembali membeliak pada Sasuke. Sesaat sepertinya ia hendak meneriakkan sesuatu lagi pada Sasuke, tapi tidak jadi. Mendadak ia merasa sangat bodoh sudah membentak sahabatnya. Sasuke tidak salah, ia hanya ingin membantu. Rasanya tidak adil kalau Sasuke harus menerima luapan kemarahan—atau kecemburuan—nya saat itu. Marah pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto menggeram. Ia menyambar tasnya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Naruto!" panggil Ino.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan sebelum beranjak dan menyusul Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?"

Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan panggilan Ino. Ia tetap melesat mengejar Naruto sampai akhirnya punggungnya menghilang di pintu kantin. Ino menghela napas keras sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Hah… Dasar!"

'_Mestinya kau lihat ini, Sakura,' _Ino membatin sedih seraya menekuni kembali saladnya. _'Kedua suamimu itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sampai seperti itu. Apalagi Si Naruto itu. Cepatlah kembali ke sekolah…'_

.

.

.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil temannya yang kini berjalan cepat di depannya, menerobos koridor depan yang ramai. Tapi Naruto seperti tidak mendengarnya. Ia terus saja berjalan, bahkan tidak berhenti untuk meminta maaf pada seorang gadis kelas satu yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Naruto tetap berjalan lurus dan cepat ke arah pintu utama.

Sasuke berdecak tak sabar. Ia lantas mempercepat jalannya dan akhirnya berhasil menyusulnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di pintu. Sasuke menangkap bahu Naruto, memaksanya berhenti. "NARUTO!"

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Mata birunya mendelik. "Apa?!"

"Kau marah karena aku—dan Ino—mengirim bunga pada Sakura, eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Naruto tampak bimbang sesaat. "Tidak," jawabnya kemudian tanpa memandang mata Sasuke.

"Naruto?" kata Sasuke tajam. Lebih mendesak.

"Tidak," ulang Naruto lebih tegas. Dan kini ia memberanikan diri menatap mata hitam sahabatnya. "Dengar, aku hanya merasa… uh… bingung dan uh…" ia mengangkat tangannya, menyisiri rambut pirangnya dengan sikap gelisah. "Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke…"

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto. "Aku mengerti."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti," Naruto menggeleng. "Karena perasaanmu pada Sakura tidak sama seperti perasaanku padanya. Kau tidak tahu, di sini," ia menunjuk dadanya, "Di sini rasanya sakit sekali melihat dia terus-terusan seperti itu. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat menyadari aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum…"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia paham betul bahwa Naruto sesungguhnya masih belum menepiskan perasaan 'khusus'-nya terhadap Sakura dan bagaimana Naruto masih menyimpan asa itu dalam hatinya. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa mereka bersahabat sekarang. "Aku tahu."

"Aku sangat menyayangi Sakura, Sasuke… Lebih dari gadis mana pun…" bisik Naruto. Mata birunya basah.

Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto mengaku padanya tentang perasaannya pada Sakura. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Aku paham."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menolongnya." Suara Naruto bergetar.

"Kita akan memikirkan sesuatu untuk itu," kata Sasuke. "Naruto, kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto berpaling, mendorong pintu kaca itu dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan gedung. Sasuke bergegas menyusulnya.

"Aku mau ke rumah Sakura," kata Naruto tegas sementara ia berjalan cepat menuju lapangan parkir siswa.

"Ke rumah—Tapi setelah ini kita masih ada pelajaran!" kata Sasuke seraya berjalan merendengi Naruto.

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya.

Sasuke menggeram tak sabar. "Kau bisa ke tempatnya lain kali, tidak sekarang! Jangan bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah pedulikan orang bodoh!" Naruto menukas dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Naruto!" seru Sasuke. "Kau harus latihan sepak bola hari ini. Pertandingannya besok!"

Naruto mendengus kasar. "Persetan dengan latihan! Aku tidak peduli. Sakura jauh lebih penting dari itu!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia telah menghentikan langkahnya, menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauhinya menuju tempat di mana sepedanya diparkirkan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto bisa sejauh itu mencemaskan Sakura, sampai-sampai ia tidak memedulikan hal lain lagi. Padahal sebelum ini, Naruto sangat menyukai sepakbola. Tapi semenjak masalah Sakura, Naruto seakan kehilangan semangat. Bukan hanya kehilangan semangat, Sasuke menyadari, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli lagi. Begitu mendalamkah perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura?

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menghentikanku, kau tidak akan berhasil, Sasuke," kata Naruto ketika ia melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu," sahut Sasuke dingin sambil berjalan melewati Naruto menuju sepedanya sendiri. Ia membuka kunci sepedanya. "Aku ikut. Jangan pikir hanya kau saja yang mencemaskan Sakura, bodoh! Dia juga temanku."

Sejenak, Naruto tercengang menatap sahabatnya itu sebelum seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Terserah kau saja." Ia lantas melangkah naik ke atas sepedanya dan menggenjotnya ke arah gerbang, meninggalkan Konoha High. Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

Azami Haruno sedang ada di rumah ketika Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Wajah wanita itu masih belum banyak berubah ketika mereka melihatnya di pemakaman suaminya, duka yang ditinggalkan suaminya masih terpeta di wajahnya yang tampak pucat dan lelah. Meski begitu, toh ibunda Sakura itu tetap menyambut kedua teman putrinya itu dengan ramah.

"Sakura masih terus mengurung dirinya di kamar," beritahu Azami sambil mempersilakan Sasuke dan Naruto masuk. Ia menghela napas lelah, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada sedih yang sama, "Sakura hanya keluar kamar untuk makan. Itu pun hanya sedikit. Bibi khawatir dia bisa sakit nantinya."

Kedua cowok itu tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana atas curahan kekhawatiran ibunda sahabat mereka, maka keduanya hanya bertukar pandang lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Bibi tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana membujuk Sakura," lanjut Azami ketika ia mengantar kedua teman putrinya itu ke atas, ke kamar Sakura, "Tapi bibi senang kalian mau datang kemari. Barangkali Sakura juga akan senang kalau melihat kalian."

"Untuk itulah kami kemari, Bi," sahut Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naruto, Nak." Azami tersenyum pada Naruto.

Wanita itu berhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar putrinya dan berbalik. Matanya memandang Sasuke sejenak. Jelas sekali kalau ia masih belum lupa insiden pengusiran Sasuke oleh Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. "Sasuke, Nak, Bibi minta maaf soal yang waktu itu…"

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyum tipis sekilas. "Tak apa-apa, Bi. Aku mengerti."

Azami membalas senyumnya, lalu mengangguk. Ia kembali menghadap pintu kamar Sakura, mengetuknya perlahan. "Sakura, Sayang. Ini ada Naruto dan Sasuke datang." Tetapi tidak ada balasan dari Sakura sampai ibunya mengetuk dan memanggilnya berapa kali.

"Suruh mereka pulang, Bu," suara parau Sakura membalas dari dalam kamar pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak mau bertemu siapa pun."

"Jangan begitu, Nak. Mereka sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari untukmu. Masa kau tidak mau menemui mereka barang sebentar?"

"KALAU AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU, YA TIDAK MAU!" Sakura menjerit, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terperanjat. Meski begitu, Azami tidak tampak terkejut. Sepertinya ia memang terbiasa dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti itu. Hanya saja ekspresi wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Sakura..."

Naruto tiba-tiba saja maju mendekati pintu. "Biar aku saja, Bi," katanya pada Azami. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu di depannya agak keras. "Sakura, ini aku, Naruto."

"Pergi kau, Naruto!" pekik Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mau keluar menemui kami—tidak, sebelum kau berhenti bersikap seolah kau adalah orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini, Sakura!" kata Naruto tegas. "Kau tidak boleh begini terus, menghindari teman-temanmu. Kami sangat mencemaskanmu, tahu! Ino dan yang lain juga!" lanjutnya ketika tidak ada balasan dari Sakura. "Sakura, kau dengar aku tidak?!"

"Pergi! Pergi kalian!!" Sakura berteriak lagi. "Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"TIDAK! Tidak akan!" nada suara Naruto meninggi. "Kami tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!"

Sikap Naruto ini membuat Sasuke terperangah, karena setahunya selama ini Naruto tidak pernah bersikap kasar pada Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto berani berteriak pada Sakura seperti ini. Tapi kemudian ia mengerti bahwa Naruto tahu apa yang dilakukannya dan Sasuke percaya sepenuhnya pada temannya itu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur kali ini. Ia menyerahkannya sepenuhnya pada Naruto.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, Naruto!" kata Sakura parau di sela isakan. Sepertinya ia mulai menangis di dalam. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya. Aku telah kehilangan ayahku dan—"

Naruto menyela ucapan Sakura dengan dengusan keras. "Kupikir kau adalah gadis yang paling pintar, Sakura. Ternyata aku salah, kau bodoh! Kalau kau menganggapku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat aku sayangi, kau salah besar! Aku memang tidak pernah kehilangan ayah, tapi aku pernah kehilangan ibuku. Aku tahu rasanya sangat menyakitkan, Sakura. Rasanya ingin mati saja."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur atas semua yang masih kau miliki, Sakura. Kau masih punya ibumu yang memerhatikanmu, yang sayang padamu. Kau juga masih punya kami, teman-temanmu. Aku, Sasuke, Ino, Pak Hatake dan yang lain… Kami semua menyayangimu, Sakura. Dan aku yakin, ayahmu juga akan bersedih di atas sana kalau beliau melihatmu seperti ini."

Lama mereka terdiam. Azami telah mengisak tanpa suara di sebelah Sasuke yang menatap ke arah pintu yang masih bergeming itu. Sekali lagi Naruto mengetuk pintu itu.

"Sakura, _please…_" suara Naruto melembut. "Ini bukan dirimu. Sakura yang kukenal adalah gadis yang ceria dan tegar. Tolong keluarlah, Sakura. Biarkan kami membantumu. Ya?"

Dan kali ini, pintu itu akhirnya membuka perlahan.

Sakura tampak lebih berantakan dari yang selama ini pernah mereka lihat. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang terjurai berantakan di sisi wajahnya yang pucat. Matanya merah dan bengkak, dan pipinya berkilau oleh air mata. Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandangi ketiga orang itu dengan matanya yang sembab, susah payah menahan isakan.

"Sakura…" Lidah Naruto terasa kelu melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti itu.

Sekali lagi pertahanan gadis itu runtuh ketika ia menjatuhkan diri di pelukan sahabatnya. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu Naruto, membasahi jaket cowok itu dengan air matanya. "Kau benar. A-aku bodoh sekali. M-maafkan aku…" ujarnya dengan suara tercekat di antara isak tangisnya.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Tak apa…" Naruto mempererat pelukannya, lalu membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan dengan lembut di telinga Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu, menenangkannya.

Sasuke berpaling ketika ia mendengar Azami mengisak kecil di sampingnya. Wanita itu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan sebelum berbalik meninggalkan koridor itu. Sasuke baru saja hendak memanggilnya ketika ia mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya. Ia berpaling lagi dan mendapati Sakura telah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, tangan gadis itu terjulur padanya. Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain menyambutnya.

Pada awalnya Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya ia tidak terbiasa mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan—dan ia mengakui dengan enggan kalau Naruto lebih ahli dalam hal ini dibanding dirinya. Sampai akhirnya ia hanya meremas lembut tangan Sakura dalam genggamannya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia peduli dan berkata pelan, "Pokoknya, jangan lakukan ini lagi."

.

.

.

Ketiganya menghabiskan waktu duduk-duduk di atas karpet di kamar Sakura siang itu. Sebagian waktu mereka dihabiskan dalam diam, seakan sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Tapi suasana segera mencair ketika Naruto mulai menceritakan leluconnya yang biasa. Memang sih, Sakura tidak menanggapinya dengan tawa keras seperti biasa—hanya senyum tipis dan tawa tertahan—tapi setidaknya gadis itu sudah bisa tersenyum lagi walaupun sedikit.

"Terimakasih sudah datang kemari, teman-teman," ujar Sakura setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam lagi. Naruto tampaknya sudah kehabisan bahan lelucon. "Tingkahku seminggu ini pastilah sangat bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan. Dan menyebalkan…"

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto, nyengir. "Kami mengerti kok—meskipun jujur saja itu memang sangat mengesalkan."

Sakura melempar senyum tipis padanya. Lalu berpaling pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, maaf waktu itu aku mengusirmu."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis, bukan seringai, yang membuatnya tampak semakin tampan.

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Jangan sok _cool _begitu. Aku tahu kau marah."

Senyum Sasuke seketika berubah menjadi seringai. "Kalau begitu pastikan kau tidak bertingkah seperti orang kehilangan akal lagi, Sakura."

"Hei, jangan menyebut Sakura kehilangan akal dong!" Naruto memrotes. Kedua alisnya berkerut saat menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mencibirnya. "Kau sendiri mengatainya bodoh, Naruto!"

"Hei, itu kan—"

"Itu kan, apa?!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kok malah berantem sih?" sela Sakura dengan ekspresi setengah jengkel setengah geli saat memandang kedua sobatnya itu bergantian. "Dasar cowok!"

Naruto dan Sasuke masih saling membeliak selama beberapa saat. Sakura menghela napas. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, iya, Naruto!" ia menoleh pada Naruto, menatap cowok pirang itu dengan matanya yang bengkak. "Bagaimana dengan pertandingan sepak bolamu. Seharusnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, bukan?"

Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yeah, sebenarnya pertandingannya besok…"

"BESOK?!" teriak Sakura serak, terkejut. Rupanya berkubang dalam suasana duka seminggu ini sudah membuatnya lupa segalanya—yah, tidak segalanya sih—termasuk waktu pertandingan Naruto. "Kenapa tidak memberitahu—Oh!" gadis itu mendadak melempar pandang galak pada Naruto. Kedua tangan di pinggulnya. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan kembali kegalakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kalau begitu, Naruto?! Kau kan seharusnya latihan, dan—Ya ampun! Kalian MEMBOLOS?!!"

Naruto tertawa gugup, serba salah. "Yeah. Apa boleh buat, kan?"

"Apanya yang apa boleh buat?" Sakura melompat berdiri. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke sama galaknya. "Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya bolos, sih?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Sakura menggeram. "Kalau begitu kalian harus kembali ke sekolah sekarang, ayo!" gadis itu menarik lengan kedua cowok itu, memaksa mereka berdiri. "Naruto, kau seharusnya latihan yang benar!"

"Uh… yeah, tapi—"

"Naruto! Pertandingannya BESOK! Awas saja kalau kau sampai kalah, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Sakura mendelik padanya, membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Sakura bisa sangat menakutkan kalau disiplinnya sudah keluar begini. "Sasuke, kau temani Naruto!"

"Eh? Kenap—Oh, baiklah…" ujar Sasuke dengan nada malas ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sakura.

Saat berikutnya, Sakura sudah menggiring kedua cowok itu meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Lho, sudah mau pulang?" tegur Azami ketika mereka melintasi ruang tengah. Wanita yang saat itu sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi beranjak dari duduknya ketika ketiga remaja itu lewat.

"Kami permisi dulu, Bibi Azami…" seru Naruto pamit.

Sakura mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke ketika keduanya menaiki sepeda mereka. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya ketika ia memandang punggung kedua cowok itu perlahan menghilang di kejauhan. Sebelah tangannya diletakkan di atas dadanya, merasakan luka yang selama beberapa hari belakangan ini menganga di sana perlahan mulai menutup.

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti mereka, Nak." Suara ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ibunya sudah berdiri di sampingnya di beranda.

"Ya, Bu. Aku memang beruntung," ujarnya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur," kata Azami lembut seraya meletakkan tangannya yang hangat di bahu sang putri.

"Tentu saja aku bersyukur…" Sakura lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ibunya, lalu merebahkan kepala di bahu wanita yang paling disayanginya itu. "Aku juga bersyukur masih punya ibu yang sayang padaku." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Maafkan Sakura, Bu…"

Azami memeluk putrinya dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Manis. Ibu mengerti."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati kahangatan pelukan ibundanya. Ketika ia kembali memikirkan kata-kata Naruto dan sikapnya selama satu minggu belakangan ini, rasanya dadanya begitu sesak karena penyesalan. Betapa bodohnya, pikirnya. Naruto benar, seharusnya ia lebih menghargai apa yang masih dimilikinya sekarang ketimbang terus-terusan terpuruk memikirkan yang sudah tidak ada. Ayah, juga kakaknya pasti tidak akan suka kalau melihat orang yang mereka sayangi seperti itu.

Dan ibunya… Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang ibu. Wajah sudah dihiasi kerut-kerut tipis itu tersenyum lembut padanya, tatapannya meneduhkan. Sakura kembali teringat bagaimana ibunya dengan sabar membujuk dan meladeni sikapnya yang pastilah sangat menjengkelkan selama seminggu ini. Bagaimana wanita itu mencoba menjadi sandaran yang kokoh yang dibutuhkan putrinya menghadapi masa sulit itu. Padahal ia sendiri juga pastilah sangat berduka atas kepergian suami tercintanya.

Bagaimana bisa aku menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja, Sakura membatin sedih. Kedukaan mendalam itu rupanya telah membutakan matanya. Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja, hanya tinggal Sakura dan ibundanya. Dan Sakura tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah sedih ibunya. Kini adalah gilirannya untuk menjadi lebih tegar, menjadi sandaran bagi wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama Sembilan bulan itu.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Bu. Aku mencintaimu."

_Ah, dan terimakasih juga untuk Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah membukakan mataku. Aku sayang kalian…_

.

.

.

Mata zamrud Sakura melebar ketika ia melihat panggilan yang terjawab di ponselnya malam harinya setelah makan malam. Ada seratus lebih panggilan tak terjawab. Selama ini Sakura mengabaikan saja ketika ponselnya berbunyi, ia tidak menyangka akan sebanyak itu. Ia melihat deretan nama orang-orang terdekatnya; Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato dan beberapa teman sekolahnya. Bahkan Sai yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya juga telah beberapa kali meneleponnya ke nomor itu. Belum lagi deretan pesan-pesan singkat yang belum dibacanya.

Tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa hangat, ia sangat terharu sampai-sampai matanya terasa basah lagi. Ternyata begitu banyak orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya…

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan kamarnya dengan perasaan terharu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada buket mawar putih yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur. Buket itu didapatkannya kemarin malam. Tadinya ia tidak begitu memedulikannya, tapi sekarang ia jadi penasaran. Ia lantas beranjak mendekati meja itu dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Diambilnya buket itu, lalu dihirupnya dalam-dalam wanginya yang semerbak.

Siapa ya yang mengirimnya, gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebelum melihat kartu yang tersemat di salah satu tangkai mawarnya. Diambilnya kartu itu, lalu dibacanya. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya saat ia membaca deretan kata yang tertulis di kartu itu.

"…_Neji Hyuuga," _Sakura membaca nama yang tertera di bagian bawah kartu.

Sejenak, ia memperhatikan nama itu, membacanya berulang-ulang. Mendadak ia tertawa. _Dasar, mereka itu…_

Gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Sakura, kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, Bu," jawab Sakura, "Ada apa?"

"Ada Sasuke di bawah mencarimu," beritahu suara ibunya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, bertanya-tanya sendiri apa yang diinginkan Sasuke malam-malam begini? Bukankah tadi siang mereka baru saja bertemu?

"Iya, Bu. Aku segera turun," sahut Sakura kemudian. Ia meletakkan kembali buket yang dipegangnya di atas meja, memakai jaket longgar di atas gaun tidurnya dan bergegas turun. Benar saja, Sasuke—dengan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakainya tadi siang—sedang berdiri memunggungi pintu di teras, menunggunya.

"Sasuke?"

Cowok berambut hitam itu berbalik. Sakura bisa melihat ia membawa bungkusan berwarna cokelat di tangannya. "Hei," balasnya. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Hmm…" Sakura menggeleng, tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini," ujar Sasuke seraya mengulurkan bungkusan yang dipegangnya pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap bungkusan di tangannya. "Apa ini?" ia bertanya sambil berjalan ke kursi di ujung teras, lalu duduk di sana. Sasuke mengikutinya, duduk di sebelahnya sementara Sakura membuka bungkusannya dengan penasaran. Sakura terperangah ketika melihat apa isinya. "Sasuke… Ini kan…"

"Pesananmu. Kupikir kau pasti lupa," kata Sasuke.

"Yeah, memang," Sakura mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar ketika ia mengangkat benda itu dari bungkusnya dan memeriksanya dengan teliti. Sepasang matanya zamrudnya berbinar. "Terimakasih, Sasuke."

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke menyahut.

Sakura menoleh untuk menatap cowok yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Aku akan pakai ini besok. Kau juga akan memakai punyamu, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Tidak tahu juga…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura melempar pandang memohon padanya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kalau bisa sih, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memakainya. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia merasa tidak sampai hati menolak permintaan Sakura. Lagipula ini juga untuk Naruto. "Er—akan kupikirkan," ujarnya akhirnya.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak memberi pernyataan yang pasti, Sakura tahu cowok itu akan melakukannya untuknya dan Naruto. Maka ia pun memberi Sasuke senyum lebar berseri-seri yang dibalasnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang, Sakura," kata Sasuke setelah agak lama keduanya terdiam. Ia berdiri. "Sudah malam, kau butuh istirahat." Ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi ketika dirasakannya tangan Sakura menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke menoleh, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar lagi?" gadis itu bertanya. Tatapannya memohon.

Sasuke menatapnya selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dan kembali duduk.

---

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha**_

Sai sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya di rumah sakit malam itu. Ia baru saja selesai menjalani pemeriksaan. Kondisinya sudah jauh membaik sekarang—setidaknya mereka sudah melepas infusnya—meskipun kadang-kadang kepalanya masih pusing dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri. Besok ia sudah diizinkan pulang. Baguslah, pikir Sai, karena ia sudah sangat bosan berada di rumah sakit. Mendapatkan fasilitas terbaik tidak lantas membuatnya betah berlama-lama tinggal di rumah sakit.

Terlebih, sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto tidak menjenguknya lagi, sejak ia memberitahukan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa ayah Sakura.

"_Kau tahu tentang kecelakaan pesawat di Iwa?" tanya Naruto siang itu. _

"_Ya. Aku melihatnya di televisi," jawab Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah televisi kecil di depan ranjangnya. "Mengerikan sekali. Tidak ada yang selamat, kan?"_

_Naruto mengangguk perlahan. "Yeah, mengerikan…"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sai sambil menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Sepertinya peristiwa itu begitu memengaruhi Naruto. Apa ada anggota keluarganya di sana?_

_Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, seakan sedang menahan emosinya. Ia menunduk sementara kedua tangannya saling remas. "Ayah Sakura adalah pilot pesawat itu. Dia…"_

_Sai tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto lebih lanjut. Kini ia paham mengapa wajah Naruto tampak lebih murung dari biasanya. Dan alasan mengapa ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Ditatapnya temannya itu sementara ia mencoba memahami perasaan sesak aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya._

"_B-bagaimana… Sakura?"_

_Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata hitam Sai. Dan ketika ia berbicara lagi, suaranya parau, "Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sehancur itu…"_

Sejak saat itu, pikiran Sai hampir selalu tertuju pada Sakura. Mencemaskan bagaimana keadaan gadis itu. Ia telah beberapa kali menelepon dan mengiriminya pesan singkat, tapi sejauh ini tidak mendapatkan tanggapan gadis itu menghilang ditelan bumi saja. Dan Naruto juga belum memberinya kabar apa-apa. Naruto pastilah sibuk berlatih untuk pertandingannya besok, pikirnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyai Sasuke juga. Tapi mengingat sikap Sasuke yang belum berubah terhadapnya, Sai mengurungkan niatnya.

Sai menghela napas panjang kemudian. Mengira-ngira bagaimana kabar Sakura sekarang? Cowok itu lantas mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjangnya. Siapa tahu sekarang Sakura mau mengangkat teleponnya, kan?

---

"Bagaimana latihan Naruto?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke setelah beberapa waktu mereka mengobrol tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah selama Sakura absen.

"Um…" Sasuke berpikir sejenak, memutar kembali setiap sesi latihan Naruto yang disaksikannya—yang menurutnya benar-benar parah—dalam ingatannya. "Tidak begitu bagus," jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan kening.

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Dia tidak berkonsentrasi dengan baik, kurasa. Sering melamun di lapangan dan performanya benar-benar terjun bebas, kalau kau tahu maksudku. Dia juga jadi langganan dimarahi si kapten."

"Oh, pasti gara-gara aku," kata Sakura dengan nada bersalah.

"Tapi tadi dia sudah kembali bermain bagus tadi," Sasuke menambahkan cepat-cepat. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Naruto mungkin akan mengundurkan diri dari tim kalau saja kau masih tidak mau bicara hari ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, tampak bingung.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, seakan sedang memikirkan jawabannya. "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura, sampai-sampai tidak memedulikan hal lain. Dia bilang, kau jauh lebih penting baginya dibanding pertandingannya. Padahal selama ini Naruto sudah mati-matian hingga mencapai posisinya yang sekarang."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Kedua tangannya saling remas di pangkuannya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kurasa dia memang sangat menyukaimu, Saku—"

"Hari ini kau banyak bicara, Sasuke," sela Sakura pelan. "Apa kau sedang membujukku supaya menerima Naruto?"

Sasuke tampak kaget. "Kupikir kau—"

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang padamu? Aku akan bersikap sangat kejam kalau menerima Naruto seperti itu. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanmu kalau gadis yang kau sukai menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya, tapi ia menyukai pemuda lain? Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada ditolak. Dan aku tidak mau Naruto merasakan yang seperti itu, itu tidak adil." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke. "Lagipula aku sangat senang dengan hubunganku dengan Naruto yang sekarang. Aku menyayanginya seperti saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah kumiliki. Untuk itulah aku membuat ini," gadis itu menepuk bungkusan di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan persahabatanku dengannya hanya itu."

Sasuke membalas tatapannya. "Kau benar," ujarnya kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Ponsel di saku jaket Sakura tiba-tiba berdering, membuat perhatian Sakura teralih. Gadis itu buru-buru merogoh saku jaketnya dan melihat nama Sai tertera di layar ponselnya. "Dari Sai," beritahunya pada Sasuke—yang langsung ber-'hn' dan memalingkan wajah—sebelum menekan tombol _answer._

"Halo, Sai?"

"_Sakura. Ah, syukurlah kau mengangkat teleponku,"_ terdengar suara lega Sai di seberang.

Sakura tersenyum tidak enak hati—yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Sai—"Maafkan aku soal itu…"

"_Hn. Naruto sudah menceritakannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku… turut berduka cita, Sakura."_

"Terimakasih."

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Yeah. Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"_Syukurlah… Aku juga. Aku sudah boleh pulang besok."_

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Sakura tulus.

"_Hmm…"_ Sai terdiam beberapa saat. _"Kau pergi ke pertandingan Naruto besok?"_ tanyanya.

"Ya, aku akan datang dengan Sasuke."

"_Begitu."_ Diam lagi. _"Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu, ya. Kau istirahatlah.."_

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Sai."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

Sambungan terputus. Sakura menurunkan ponselnya, tersenyum.

"Apa maunya?" tanya Sasuke, gagal menyamarkan nada tidak suka dalam suaranya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Dia hanya menanyakan keadaanku, Sasuke," katanya, "dan memberitahu kalau besok dia sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Oh."

"Kau masih tidak menyukainya, ya?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke sempat mejawab pertanyaan gadis itu, ponsel Sakura berdering lagi. Kali ini nama Ino yang tertera di layar. Sakura menekan tombol _answer _sekali lagi.

"Halo, Ino?" sapanya.

"_Forehead-girl!! Aaargh! Akhirnya kau angkat juga teleponku! Dasar kau ini, bikin cemas orang saja! Naruto baru saja memberitahuku kalau dia sudah ketemu kau siang ini. Ha ha ha… Kedua suami-mu itu nekat sekali kabur dari sekolah hanya untuk menemuimu, Forehead! Aku jadi iri—"_

"Whoa! Tunggu dulu, Ino-pig! Kasih kesempatan aku ngomong dong…" sela Sakura sambil tertawa.

Di seberang telepon, Sakura bisa mendengar Ino juga tertawa. _"Habisnya…"_

"Iya iya, maaf deh…"

"_Hm… Ya sudah, nanti saja kita ngobrol lagi. Aku punya banyak bahan gosipan baru nih. Aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini, ya?!"_

"Er… oke. Tapi besok pagi—"

Ino menyelanya dengan tawa renyahnya lagi. _"Aku tahu kok. Kalau begitu kita bisa sekalian. Aku juga mau nonton pertandingannya Naruto!"_

"Baiklah," sahut Sakura cerah.

"_Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Aku mau siap-siap dulu. Sampai ketemu di rumah_!" dan Ino langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Ino akan menginap malam ini," kata Sakura kemudian sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Baguslah. Kurasa kau memang butuh teman ngobrol," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh padanya lagi sambil tersenyum. "Kau juga teman ngobrol yang baik, Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka cowok yang irit omong sepertimu bisa menjadi sangat cerewet."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak cerewet."

Sakura tertawa. "Setidaknya hari ini kau tidak hanya bilang 'hn' kan? Untuk ukuran Sasuke, itu termasuk cerewet."

Sasuke melempar pandang kau-ini-ngomong-apa-sih pada Sakura yang terkekeh-kekeh, tidak berkata apa-apa. Biar saja ia tertawa, pikirnya. Sakura memang butuh tertawa sekarang setelah berhari-hari menangis. Dan Sasuke merelakan dirinya—sebenarnya tidak terlalu rela juga, sih—menjadi bahan tertawaan Sakura. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tersenyum diam-diam.

Sasuke agak terkejut ketika merasakan Sakura menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. "Eh—"

"Tidak keberatan, kan? Hanya sebentar, kok…" sela Sakura tanpa memandangnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memandang gadis di sebelahnya. Dari posisi mereka sekarang, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat sebagian wajah Sakura, namun cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa suasana hati gadis itu telah berubah sendu lagi. Maka ia membiarkan saja Sakura bersandar di bahunya. Rambut merah muda Sakura menggesek pipi Sasuke dengan lembut ketika cowok itu memalingkan wajah lagi, memandang ke arah Blossom's Street, mengawasi satu dua mobil yang melewati depan rumah itu. Keduanya terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara televisi dari dalam rumah dan kerikan jangkrik.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah keduanya terdiam lama.

"Hn?"

"Kau masih ingat waktu kita mengunjungi Distrik Uchiha di kota?"

"Ya." Dan Sasuke juga ingat Sakura yang begitu ketakutan saat itu.

"Tahu tidak, mengapa aku tidak begitu suka tempat itu?"

"Karena ada hantunya?" Sasuke menebak asal.

Sasuke merasakan Sakura menggeleng di bahunya. "Bukan," ujarnya pelan. "Waktu kecil aku pernah ke sana sekali dengan teman-temanku. Ada yang bilang ada peramal yang sangat hebat di sana, ramalannya selalu tepat. Aku dan teman-temanku datang ke sana karena penasaran ingin diramal, terutama soal asmara—kau tahu kan, anak perempuan?" ia terdiam sejenak. "Ketika tiba giliranku diramal, peramal itu memperingatkanku untuk bersiap-siap, karena sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan orang yang amat kusayang. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa?" Sasuke merasakan firasat tidak enak mengenai jawaban Sakura selanjutnya.

"Seminggu kemudian kakakku meninggal karena sakit." Sakura menggeser tangannya, mencengkeram lengan jaket Sasuke erat-erat, seakan mencari pegangan. "Dan kemarin—"

"Sudah, jangan dilanjutkan," sela Sasuke tegas. Mendadak ia menyesal telah meminta Sakura menemaninya ke sana. "Maaf."

Sakura tidak menanggapinya. Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram lengannya bergetar. "Jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis," ujar Sakura dengan suara parau. Ia tertawa serak. "Teman-teman klubku selalu bilang aku jago akting, tapi sepertinya sekarang kemampuanku aktingku merosot tajam." Gadis itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke dan menatap cowok itu. Benar saja, wajahnya telah dibasahi air mata.

Sasuke mendengus. Melihat gadis itu menangis membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Mukamu jelek kalau menangis seperti itu, tahu?" Entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke berbuat begitu, tapi yang jelas saat berikutnya ia sudah mengulurkan tangan, mengusap basah di wajah Sakura.

Sakura langsung cemberut, menyingkirkan tangan temannya itu dari wajahnya. "Lembut sedikit dong," protesnya, "Caramu itu seperti cara orang mengelap meja saja."

Mau tak mau Sasuke tertawa. Sakura juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Sasuke?" kata Sakura lagi setelah tawanya mereda.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih atas bunganya, ya."

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerjap kaget.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Sasuke," Sakura tertawa lagi, "Neji tidak akan mengirimiku bunga seperti itu. Lagi pula aku kenal betul tulisannya—dan tulisanmu juga. Aku bisa membedakan."

"Begitu, ya?" Sasuke agak menyesal juga menyetujui usul Ino tempo hari. Harusnya ia tahu kalau tipuan itu akan ketahuan dengan mudah, terlebih oleh gadis dengan otak cemerlang seperti Sakura.

"Tapi aku suka sekali bunganya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yamanaka yang memilihkannya untukmu," sahut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua bersekongkol?"

"Tanya saja sendiri sama orangnya. Tuh," Sasuke mengendikkan kepala ke arah halaman depan rumah Sakura. Sebuah motor _Harley _dengan dua orang penumpang baru saja berhenti tepat di depan halaman, di dekat BMW Sasuke. Sosok yang duduk di belakang bergegas turun, mencopot helmnya dan rambut pirangnya yang panjang langsung tersibak.

"Ino!" seru Sakura sambil beranjak untuk menyambut sahabatnya.

Dari halaman, Ino balas melambai padanya. Ia lalu berbalik lagi menghadap cowok yang memboncengnya, berbicara sesuatu sebelum menunduk untuk mengecup pipi cowok itu—Sakura mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat adegan ini. Sepertinya cowok itu pacar Ino yang diceritakannya tempo hari—Dan ketika cowok itu sudah pergi dengan _Harley-_nya, Ino bergegas mendekati Sakura, memeluknya hangat.

"Oh, aku senang sekali kau sudah oke lagi, Sakura!" serunya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati wajah sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. "Kau masih kelihatan pucat."

"Mukaku kan memang seperti ini, Ino," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Mukamu merah berseri-seri kalau ada Neji Hyuuga—ouch!"

Sakura telah menyerang sahabatnya itu dengan gelitikan. "Kau ini… bisa tidak sih tidak menggodaku terus. Dasar!"

Ino tertawa-tawa, melepaskan diri dari serangan gelitikan Sakura. Kemudian mata birunya beralih pada sosok cowok jangkung yang sedang berdiri di beranda. Alisnya terangkat, terkejut melihat cowok itu di sana. "Lho, Sasuke?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sasuke lalu berjalan menuruni undakan untuk menghampiri kedua gadis itu. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kau sudah ada teman, kan?" katanya pada Sakura.

"Oke. Trims, Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Aa. Besok kujemput jam sembilan."

"Baiklah," Sakura mengangguk.

Kedua gadis itu mengawasi ketika Sasuke beranjak ke mobilnya—mobil kakaknya—dan masih di sana ketika mobil itu akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Jadi…" Ino berpaling pada Sakura, nyengir. Mata birunya berkilat jahil, "Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Sasuke di sini?"

Sakura yang memahami arti cengiran sahabatnya itu tertawa. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Sasuke hanya mengantarkan sesuatu untukku. Dan kami sedikit mengobrol," ia menambahkan ketika dilihatnya Ino memasang tampang tidak percaya. "Hanya itu. Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, Ino!"

Ino terkekeh. "Iya deeeh…" katanya sambil menaikkan posisi tali ransel di bahunya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Pangeran Hyuuga-mu itu, kan?"

Sakura berpaling, menyembunyikan senyum dan rona merah di wajahnya. "Sudah ah. Yuk, masuk."

"Tapi omong-omong, Sakura," lanjut Ino ketika mereka menaiki undakan depan, "Menurutku kau dan Sasuke serasi, lho."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Sama seperti waktu kau bilang aku serasi dengan Izumo, kan? Dasar! Udah deh, tidak usah berlagak jadi mak comblang begitu…" keluhnya. Ia menuju kursi di beranda untuk mengambil bungkusan dari Sasuke sebelum mengajak Ino masuk.

Pintu depan menutup di belakang mereka. Meski begitu, suara tawa kedua gadis itu masih terdengar, membawa suasana yang berbeda dari yang mereka rasakan selama seminggu terakhir. Perlahan tirai gelap kedukaan yang selalu menyelimuti rumah keluarga Haruno sepeninggal sang kepala keluarga mulai terangkat.

---

TBC…

---

_Huaaah… no komen untuk chapter ini deh! Cuapek mbikinnya. Romance NaruSaku kembali diangkat di bagian awal dengan sedikit fluff friendship mereka dan SasuSaku! Hahaha… Un… gimana? –gak pe-de mode:ON-_

_Makasih banyak buat yang udah membaca dan mereview, membaca saja, mereview saja (?) –peluk-peluk semuanya- bener-bener penyemangat deh! ^^_

_Mayura : Iya, aku memang ngebayangin Sasuke inget pernah nonton adegan itu di Full House. Hihi… XD _

_Furu-chan : Makasih. Ini udah update._

_Uci-chan : Yang kemarin memang bernuansa muram. Yang ini sudah cukup ceria belum, Ci?_

_Aika-chan : Kemarin aku juga liat note-mu waktu mau ngupdate. Kebetulan banget ya… _

_Cherry : Saku sama Sai nongol di chapter ini tuh. Soal pertanyaanmu, itu udah bisa dilihat di chapter ini. Sepertinya bukan itu maksud Sakura di suratnya –bukan email- Soal update, gak mesti seminggu sekali kok. Sesukaku aja. Hihi… XD_

_Arai-chan : Ah! Arai ngereview lagi, senangnya!! ^^ Iya, yang kemarin emang settingnya muram. Tapi yang ini udah mulai ceria lagi kok.._

_Emi-chan : Yep, Sakura memang –seharusnya- tabah. –peluk-peluk Sakura- Lho, ngerokok kok keren? Yosh! Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi yah…_

_Kakkoi-chan : Iya tuh, soalnya Sakura kan deket banget ma Bokapnya. Enggak ada masalah kok sama bunganya, Sakura malah seneng-seneng aja tuh…_

_Dilia-chan : Ah, Dilia… gak apa-apa kok~ -peluk-peluk- ups! Kehilangan adik? Sakura kan anak bungsu.. _

_Catt-chan keren : Nyaaaa~ Ita-kun berpaling ke Catt!!! Tidaaaak~ -lebay ah!-_

_Ambu : hehehe… emang lagi musim tuh Mbu, couple t'shirt gitu. Di nangor aja sering ngeliat cowok wara wiri make kaos yang tulisannya 'I LOVE MY WIFE' hehehe… XD_

_Antlia : huhu… garing ya? Gomen na… Tapi di chap ini Saku-chan nongol lagi tuh… mudah-mudahan kemunculannya gak mengecewakan._

_Gina : Iya, Dear.. Aku inget kok. ^^ Makasih udah membaca…_

_Yang mereview di belakang layar, Hiryuka Nishimori-chan, makasih banget ya~. Dan imouto-ku Asano-chan… ditunggu ilustrasinya lho~ _


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Sakura dan Ino terbangun agak kesiangan keesokan harinya. Barangkali mereka masih akan melanjutkan tidur sampai siang kalau saja Azami tidak membangunkan kedua gadis itu untuk sarapan. Sebabnya adalah mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol dan curhat sampai larut malam, menggosipkan setiap detil yang bisa digosipkan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan bermain gitar milik Sakura sambil bernyanyi—Ino adalah seorang pemusik dan Sakura lumayan bisa main gitar, diajari mendiang ayahnya—sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua malam keduanya baru tertidur.

Setelah sarapan, mandi dan beres-beres, pukul setengah sembilan pagi kedua gadis itu sudah berada di kamar Sakura lagi, sibuk dengan sentuhan terakhir penampilan mereka. Ino tampak cantik dengan balutan celana jeans ketat dan kaus bola longgar bertuliskan _'Ino Ronaldo' _di bagian punggungnya. Rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai sampai ke pinggang tergerai bebas. Gadis itu tertawa ketika melihat Sakura muncul dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan t'shirt berwarna oranye cerah dipadu dengan jeans hitam yang agak gombrong.

"Naruto _banget _sih kau!" komentar Ino tergelak. Kepala pirangnya yang cantik menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau kau memakai ini waktu kita kelas satu, aku pasti mengira kepalamu itu sudah terbetur sesuatu, Sakura. Atau kau mendadak buta warna?" kekehnya.

"Bagus, kan?" Sakura nyengir. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin, memeriksa bayangannya sendiri. "Aku sendiri yang mendesainnya."

"Oh," Ino mengangguk. "Pantas saja…" tambahnya, menyeringai.

"Jangan ngomong 'pantas saja' dengan tampang begitu dong," tukas Sakura tersinggung, menatap Ino dengan cemberut dari cermin, "Aku tahu warna rambutku tidak cocok dengan oranye—dan aku juga tidak terlalu suka warna ini, kecuali jeruk—tapi ini kan untuk Naruto."

"Aku mengerti," Ino mengangguk lagi, tertawa. Ia mengeluarkan _lip gloss _dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memoleskannya ke bibirnya yang tipis.

"Sasuke juga pakai kaus yang sama," ujar Sakura sambil menyematkan jepit untuk menahan anak rambutnya. Hari itu ia mengucir dua rambut merah mudanya.

Ino nyaris saja menjatuhkan _tube lip gloss-_nya saking kagetnya. "Hah? Sasuke—Maksudmu, dia memakai kaus yang sama denganmu? Dengan tulisan _'Naruto's Sister'_? Ya ampun… kukira dia _cowok_!!"

Sakura menimpuk sahabatnya itu dengan sikat rambut, terbahak. "Ya _enggak _lah… Tulisan di kausnya, _'Naruto's Brother'._"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian berdua ini ya, benar-benar—"

Kata-kata Ino terputus oleh suara dering ponselnya. Gadis itu buru-buru meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar Sakura. Ada pesan singkat yang baru masuk. Ino membaca pesannya sementara Sakura melanjutkan berdandan.

"Ah!" seru Ino mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura heran, berpaling dari cermin untuk menatap gadisp pirang itu.

Ino menjatuhkan diri di kursi belajar sambil mengeluh. "Idate," ia memberitahu Sakura. "Dia bilang tim basketnya akan bertanding jam sebelas nanti di _GOR Konoha University_. Dia memintaku datang. Aaargh… Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin, sih?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Datang saja…" kata Sakura seraya melanjutkan acara dandannya.

"Tapi kan aku juga mau nonton pertandingannya Naruto."

"Kau bisa datang setelah menonton Naruto—"

"Tidak seru kalau hanya menonton setengahnya…" Ino menyelanya, tampak tidak senang.

"Kalau begitu bilang saja pada Idate kalau kau tidak bisa datang," usul Sakura.

Ino mengeluh lagi. "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan dia, Sakura."

"Wah, susah kalau begitu. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain pergi di tengah pertandingan, kan?"

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu. Tapi…" Ino menunduk memandang kaus bolanya dengan sedih. "Aku salah kostum dong. Masa nonton basket pakai kaus bola."

"Dirangkap saja pakai jaket. Jangan dibuat repot begitu dong…" ujar Sakura sederhana.

Ino nyengir menatap Sakura. "Benar juga. Hah, bodoh sekali sampai tidak kepikiran!" ia menepuk dahinya sendiri atak kebodohannya, lalu mengambil jaketnya yang disampirkan ke punggung kursi belajar. Sementara Sakura juga mengeluarkan jaket olahraga Konoha High yang berwarna biru dongker dari dalam lemari pakaiannya, melepasnya dari _hanger_.

Mereka mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah ketika Sakura sedang mengenakan jaketnya. Ia bergegas melongok ke jendela yang mengarah langsung ke halaman depan dan melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya—cowok itu juga mengenakan jaket sekolah mereka di atas t'shirt-nya.

"Sasuke sudah datang," beritahu Sakura pada Ino sambil menyibak keluar rambut panjangnya yang tertahan jaket.

Ino ikut melongok ke jendela, menyeringai tipis ketika melihat sosok jangkung Sasuke berjalan melintasi halaman menuju pintu depan. "Wow. Kalian ini benar-benar kompak, ya," komentarnya pelan, merujuk pada jaket dan pilihan warna jeans yang mereka pakai—sama-sama hitam. Tapi tampaknya Sakura tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya karena saat berikutnya gadis itu sudah melesat keluar kamar.

"Aku akan turun menyambutnya, Ino!" seru Sakura dari pintu, "Kau cepatlah selesaikan dandanmu. Dia tidak suka menunggu lama," ia menambahkan sebelum benar-benar menghilang di koridor. Ino bisa mendengar suara langkah cepatnya menuruni tangga. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara bel pintu, yang segera dijawab Sakura, "Tunggu sebentar!"

Ino buru-buru menyelesaikan acara dandannya—menyisir dan mengikat rambut pirangnya yang tebal menjadi buntut kuda panjang di belakang kepalanya.

"Hei, Tuan Tepat Waktu," sambut Sakura cerah sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat pagi pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan tenggelam dalam jaketnya. Ia melirik ke belakang Sasuke. "Tidak ada Rufus?"

"Dia dibawa kakak jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Siap berangkat?"

"Kau memakai t'shirt-mu, kan?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menurunkan seleting jaketnya, menampakkan t'shirt berwarna oranye cerah di baliknya sebelum menaikkannya lagi. Kelihatannya Sasuke tidak begitu nyaman dengan warna mencolok itu dan sejujurnya warna itu memang tidak begitu cocok dengannya. Tapi Sakura tetap tersenyum puas.

"Siap berangkat?" ulang Sasuke.

"Oke—Oh! Aku lupa tasku!" seru Sakura, teringat ia masih meninggalkan tasnya di ranjang di kamarnya. "Sebentar aku ambil dulu!"

Baru saja ia hendak berbalik kembali ke kamarnya, Ino muncul dari arah tangga. Gadis itu telah mengenakan jaket dan topi _baseball-_nya yang semalam. Ransel tersampir di bahunya sementara di tangannya yang lain ia membawa tas selempang Sakura. "Kau mencari ini?" tanyanya ketika sudah mendekat seraya mengulurkan tas selempang berwarna putih itu.

"Oh, thanks, Ino!" kata Sakura sambil mengambil tas yang diulurkan Ino padanya, tersenyum.

"_Anytime,_" balas Ino. Ia lalu memandang Sasuke. "Pagi, Sasuke," sapanya ceria pada cowok itu.

"Hn. Pagi," balas Sasuke. "Berangkat sekarang kalau begitu?" katanya sebelum berbalik, menuruni undakan menuju BMW-nya.

Sakura mengunci pintu rumahnya terlebih dalulu—Azami sudah berangkat ke restoran—sebelum bersama Ino mengikuti Sasuke.

Cuaca hari itu mendung dan lebih berangin dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun sepertinya cuaca yang kurang mendukung itu tidak lantas menurunkan antusiasme anak-anak Konoha High untuk menyaksikan pertandingan persahabatan antara Konoha yang diwakili tim Konoha High melawan tim salah satu sekolah dari Iwa. Belum lagi keluarga para pemain yang ikut bertanding dan para supporter tim lawan yang jauh-jauh datang dari Iwa.

Itu terbukti dari antrian kendaraan di lapangan parkir Stadion Konoha yang lumayan panjang, meskipun tentu saja tidak sepadat kalau tim dari klub pro yang bertanding. Di mana-mana mereka melihat rombongan anak-anak Konoha High dengan spanduk yang bertuliskan dukungan atas tim kesayangan mereka. Juga rombongan supporter dari Iwa yang kompak mengenakan kaus berwarna cokelat-merah menyala dengan lambang berbentuk seperti batu di bagian dada.

Setelah beberapa menit mengantre, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan tempat parkir kosong di dekat bus sekolah mereka yang mengangkut tim Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Bus itu sudah kosong, hanya ada supir dan satpam sekolah yang sedang mengobrol di pintu bus. Sepertinya tim mereka sudah pergi ke ruang ganti.

Mereka bertemu dengan Pak Shiranui dan ayah angkat Naruto, Iruka Umino, di pintu masuk stadion. Betapa tercengangnya Sakura dan Ino ketika melihat di belakang kedua pria itu; lautan oranye yang dibentuk oleh serombongan bocah berisik yang mengenakan t'shirt yang sama dengan yang Sakura dan Sasuke pakai, bocah-bocah yang dikenali Sakura sebagai anak-anak panti asuhan. Tidak semua, tentu saja, hanya yang sudah cukup besar.

"Kakak Sasuke!" seru gadis kecil berambut kucir pirang sambil menghambur ke arah Sasuke, menubruk memeluk pinggang cowok itu, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. Si gadis kecil mendongakkan kepalanya, nyengir pada Sasuke yang tampak kikuk dipeluk anak kecil di depan umum. "Makasih kausnya, ya Kak! Usako suka banget!"

"Er… iya," sahut Sasuke, seraya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Usako pelan ketika gadis kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya sambil memekik girang—karena berhasil memeluk si kakak cakep—dan berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang mulai ribut menyapa dan merubungi ketiga remaja itu.

Sakura menelengkan kepala mencoba melihat tulisan yang di dada masing-masing t'shirt yang dipakai anak-anak itu. Sekali lagi gadis itu dibuat melongo. Tulisan _'Naruto's Brother' _tertulis di setiap t'shirt anak laki-laki dan _'Naruto's Sister' _di t'shirt anak perempuan. Mata Sakura langsung mencari sang tersangka utama yang tampaknya menghindari tatapannya; Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke," ujar Sakura terbata seraya memandang cowok itu dengan mata berbinar, "Ini semua… kau yang…" ia tampaknya tidak sanggup berkata-kata saking terharunya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke membalas tatapannya dengan agak kikuk. Tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut menjawab Sakura, Iruka menyelanya.

"Genma—maksudku, Pak Shiranui—memberitahuku kau yang mengajak anak-anak menonton, Sasuke," ujarnya pada Sasuke dengan wajah cerah penuh senyum, "Mereka senang sekali, terlebih saat kau memberi mereka kaus ini. Terimakasih, Nak. Ah, tenang saja, aku belum memberitahu Naruto. Ini kejutan, kan?" ia menambahkan seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Um… yeah," gumam Sasuke dengan senyum sekilas, "Sama-sama."

Iruka tersenyum padanya, lalu menepuk lengan cowok itu sebelum menggiring anak-anak panti masuk ke dalam stadion bersama Pak Shiranui. "Ayo masuk, anak-anak. Yang tertib, ya. Hati-hati… Udon, jangan dorong-dorongan begitu, Nak."

Sasuke baru akan bergerak mengikuti Iruka dan rombongan saat Sakura menyambar lengannya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, menunggu penjelasan dari Sasuke. Cowok itu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang tampaknya kehilangan semangat semejak kau tidak masuk, Sakura. Kupikir dia akan senang kalau adik-adiknya ikut datang untuk mendukungnya. Dan kaus itu—um… aku meminjam idemu."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tuntut Sakura, merasa bersalah karena tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana ini.

"Karena kondisimu juga sudah cukup buruk tanpa ditambahi dengan memikirkan masalah Naruto," jawab Sasuke lugas. "Dan ini juga kejutan untukmu. Bukankah kau menyukai mereka?" ia menambahkan, meletakkan tangannya sekilas di lengan Sakura sebelum berbalik untuk menyusul yang lain.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke sedalam itu mengkhawatirkan Naruto dan dirinya, dan bisa bertindak sampai sejauh ini untuk mereka. Membuat t'shirt-t'shirt itu untuk menyemangati Naruto dan… Gadis itu teringat malam sebelumnya, saat Sasuke datang untuk mengantarkan sendiri t'shirt itu untuknya ke rumah dan bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Padahal saat itu pastilah ia sedang lelah, ke kota untuk mengurus t'shirt pesanan, lalu—barangkali—pergi ke panti asuhan untuk mengajak anak-anak datang ke pertandingan Naruto. Dan semua itu dilakukannya untuk Naruto dan Sakura. Dan Sakura belum lupa dengan kiriman bunga 'dari Neji' tempo hari.

"Sakura!"

Suara Ino membuatnya tersentak, membuyarkan lamunannya. Rupanya Ino tadi mengikuti Iruka dan barangkali baru tersadar kalau Sakura tidak ada di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino melambai padanya dari pintu masuk.

"Sedang apa kau di sana? Ayo cepat masuk!" panggilnya.

"I-iya, aku datang!" Sakura bergegas menyusulnya.

Tribun bawah tempat di mana anak-anak panti asuhan bersama kedua pengasuh mereka dan Sasuke berada nyaris penuh. Tersandung-sandung, Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju tempat mereka. Sesekali berhenti untuk membalas sapaan teman-teman mereka, termasuk ketika mereka melewati Hinata yang duduk bersama sepupunya, Neji—yang membuat perasaan Sakura jungkir balik—dan beberapa anak kelas tiga, pasang pose ketika mereka bertemu Kiba dan rombongan anak-anak Jurnal yang sedang jepret sana jepret sini mengambil foto. Mereka juga bertemu dengan Shikamaru—yang terkantuk-kantuk padahal sedang berada di tengah keramaian—dan Chouji yang membawa sekantung penuh keripik kentang.

Sasuke sudah membuka jaket Konoha High-nya ketika kedua gadis itu tiba di dua bangku kosong yang sengaja disisakan Sasuke untuk mereka. Ia tampaknya tidak begitu menghiraukan kikik orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sakura yang tadinya merasa agak malu juga, akhirnya membuka jaketnya juga. Tidak usah pikirkan kata orang, pikirnya sambil mengikatkan lengan jaketnya ke pinggang—seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke—ini untuk Naruto.

Saat Sakura menoleh untuk memandang Sasuke, cowok itu juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mereka bertukar seringai. Sekarang rombongan mereka tampak mencolok dengan warna oranye cerah di antara lautan manusia.

"Naruto benar-benar beruntung," komentar Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala, tersenyum lebar. "Beneran deh, pertandingan persahabatan saja sudah seheboh ini. Apalagi turnamen betulannya musim semi nanti…"

Penonton bersorak dan bertepuk riuh ketika kedua tim akhirnya memasuki lapangan. Anak-anak panti dengan ribut meneriakkan nama kakak tersayang mereka, Naruto, ketika mereka melihat sosok cowok berambut pirang jabrik dengan nama Uzumaki dan nomor punggung 10 tersemat di bagian punggung seragam Hijau-Hitam—seragam tim Konoha High.

Naruto, yang merasa namanya dipanggil-panggil, menoleh. Cowok itu sesaat tercengang melihat rombongan oranye di antara para penonton, tercengang melihat adik-adiknya dari panti asuhan di sana, padahal seingatnya ia tidak pernah meminta mereka datang. Ia juga bisa melihat Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, ayahnya dan guru Kimianya di antara rombongan itu. Mereka semua melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Naruto balas melambai pada mereka semua. Ia mendadak diserang rasa haru yang menyesakkan ketika matanya samar-samar membaca tulisan di dada mereka. "Kalian…"

"Wow, rombongan penggemarmu, tuh?" komentar sang kapten, Lee, sambil nyengir pada Naruto. "Mereka benar-benar niat, eh? Semangat masa muda mereka benar-benar bagus! Yosh! Aku juga jadi semangat nih!"

"Yeah!" seru Naruto setuju. Ia melakukan gerakan pemanasan dengan melompat-lompat kecil di tempat, merasa semangatnya terangkat berkali-kali lipat.

Pertandingan pun dimulai setelah kedua tim saling berjabat tangan dan pluit dibunyikan.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru selama babak pertama. Kedua tim menyerang dan bertahan sama kuatnya. Jelas sekali kalau tim dari Iwa juga telah melatih diri sama kerasnya dengan tim dari Konoha. Tapi ada kalanya pertahanan yang kuat itu berhasil ditembus, meskipun tidak selalu berhasil menyarangkan gol ke gawang lawan.

Begitu pula dengan para supporter. Mereka tak kalah bersemangat meneriakkan dukungan dan yel-yel untuk menyemangati tim masing-masing. Berteriak-teriak sampai serak ketika ada salah satu pemain yang nyaris menggolkan bola. Termasuk Sakura, dalam waktu beberapa menit saja tenggorokkannya sudah terasa sakit akibat kebanyakan berteriak. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan menambahinya dengan melompat-lompat di bangkunya bersama Ino. Sama sekali tidak Nampak kalau gadis itu baru saja melewati masa berduka selama berhari-hari.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang biasanya tidak banyak berkomentar ketika menyaksikan latihan Naruto, tampak tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut bersorak menyemangati—meskipun tentu saja tidak seheboh dua gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa kali ia meneriakkan kata-kata seperti, "Bagus!", "Tengah kosong!" dan kata-kata semacam itu. Sakura dan Ino bahkan dibuat tertawa ketika Sasuke berteriak geram, "Tendang saja bokongnya, Naruto! KARTU MERAH!!" ketika seorang pemain Iwa yang kelewat agresif melakukan pelanggaran—menjegal Naruto dengan sengaja ketika ia menyerang gawang Iwa.

Gol pertama disarangkan ke gawang tim Konoha oleh tim Iwa. Supporter Konoha mengeluarkan teriakan mengeluh sementara supporter tim Iwa bersorak gegap gempita. Tapi gol pertama itu tidak lantas membuat semangat tim Konoha luntur. Mereka terus mengejar, bertahan dan menyerang sampai akhirnya berhasil menyamakan kedudukan dengan sundulan keras dari Lee langsung ke gawang Iwa. Kini giliran supporter Konoha yang bersorak.

Kedudukan masih sama kuatnya, 1-1, ketika pluit tanda babak pertama berakhir berbunyi. Para supporter bertepuk sementara para pemain menyingkir ke pinggir lapangan.

"Pertandingan yang bagus." Mereka bisa mendengar Pak Shiranui berkata pada ayah Naruto sambil bertepuk sementara anak-anak asuhnya—terutama yang laki-laki—mulai ribut mengomentari pertandingan barusan, berlagak jadi komentator seperti di televisi.

Sementara itu, Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan berseru mengatasi suara bising di sekeliling mereka, "Wow! Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi yang tadi itu seru banget!"

"Yeah," Sasuke menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Naruto keren banget, ya!" kata Sakura seraya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang beristirahat sambil mendiskusikan taktik berikutnya di pinggir lapangan bersama teman setimnya sementara Pak Maito tampak memberikan nasihat-nasihat dan dorongan semangat pada mereka.

"Hn."

Sakura menoleh ketika ia merasakan Ino menjawilnya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, Sakura," beritahu Ino sambil menunjuk arlojinya. Sudah pukul setengah sebelas, setengah jam sebelum pertandingan basket pacarnya dimulai.

"Oh, oke," sahut Sakura.

Ino beranjak dari bangkunya, memakai jaketnya kembali dan mencangklengkan ransel di bahu. "Sampai ketemu kalau begitu, Sakura, Sasuke."

"Hati-hati, Ino-Pig!" seru Sakura ketika pada punggung Ino. Gadis pirang itu membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan sementara ia menyelap-nyelip melewati orang-orang. Sakura masih mengawasinya sampai akhirnya punggungnya menghilang di pintu utama stadion.

"Mau kemana dia?" Sasuke menanyainya.

"Ke GOR KU. Pacarnya ada pertandingan basket di sana," jelas Sakura.

"Oh…" Sasuke lantas mengeluarkan botol minum yang tadi di belinya sebelum masuk ke stadion dan menenggak air banyak-banyak untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

Selewat beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura dibuat terkejut ketika mendengar suara orang yang terdengar tidak asing dari belakang mereka, "Anu… Apa bangku di sini kosong?"

Kedua remaja itu menoleh dan tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka melihat sosok cowok berambut hitam kelam yang membingkai wajahnya yang tampan walaupun agak pucat. Wajah itu tersenyum sampai matanya tinggal segaris.

"SAI?!" seru Sakura, terkejut sekaligus senang. Sementara Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke lapangan, tampak kurang senang dengan kehadiran Sai yang tak terduga.

"Er… aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang baru saja ditinggalkan Ino, tampak ragu-ragu.

"Oh, tentu, tentu. Duduklah," sahut Sakura langsung. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kukira kau akan langsung istirahat di rumah begitu keluar dari rumah sakit," tanyanya setelah Sai duduk.

"Harusnya seperti itu," kata Sai, masih sambil tersenyum, "Tapi aku berhasil membujuk Dokter Yakushi supaya mengizinkanku menonton pertandingan ini."

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu, Sai," Sakura membalas senyumnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku sangat ingin menonton pertandingan Naruto," Sai sekali lagi melirik Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura. "Hai, Sasuke," sapanya.

Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya, bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa. Ia tetap memacangkan matanya ke lapangan yang kosong.

"Sasuke," tegur Sakura sambil menyikut lengan Sasuke. Tapi cowok itu juga mengacuhkannya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali berpaling pada Sai. Ia merasa tidak enak ketika menyadari ekpresi Sai yang agak kecewa menghadapi sikap Sasuke. "Maaf, ya," bisik Sakura padanya.

"Tak apa-apa," Sai mengangguk paham. Suasana terasa canggung selama beberapa saat. "Kaus bagus," kata Sai kemudian, mengomentari t'shirt yang dikenakan Sakura—juga orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Oh, ini…" Sakura tertawa kecil, "Yeah. Thanks…" Saat berikutnya, mereka mulai mengobrol ringan. Sakura menceritakan jalannya pertandingan babak awal pada Sai yang mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat, tapi terpotong ketika mendengar suara pluit tanda babak berikutnya segera dimulai berbunyi. Keduanya segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali ke lapangan.

Babak kedua berlangsung lebih panas dan brutal dari sebelumnya. Pada menit-menit awal saja sudah beberapa pemain yang melakukan pelanggaran yang berakibat dikeluarkannya beberapa kartu kuning—bahkan salah satu pemain Iwa ada yang sudah kena kartu merah. Tampaknya kedua tim mulai terbakar tekad untuk memenangkan pertandingan, begitu juga dengan supporter mereka yang lebih heboh berteriak dibanding sebelumnya.

Sakura bersama supporter tim Konoha, termasuk anak-anak panti asuhan, melompat berdiri sambil berteriak-teriak menyemangati ketika Naruto berhasil merebut bola dan sekarang tengah bahu-membahu dengan rekan setimnya menembus pertahanan Iwa.

Di lapangan, Naruto berkelit dari serangan pemain belakang Iwa lalu mengoper bolanya pada Lee yang langsung menggiringnya ke arah gawang. Tapi pemain belakang Iwa tentu saja tidak membiarkan Lee menembus mereka dengan mudah. Satu, dua pemain belakang mereka berusaha menjegalnya—yang langsung dihindari Lee dengan melakukan manuver berbahaya. Sedikit terhuyung, Lee berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan sekaligus bolanya. Melihat di depannya kosong, Lee langsung melayangkan tendangan keras langsung ke arah gawang. Sayang sekali bola berhasil dihalau oleh kiper Iwa. Bola memantul dari tangannya, bergulir menjauh. Si kiper yang terguling dalam usahanya melindungi gawangnya baru saja hendak mengulurkan tangan, tapi Naruto lebih cepat darinya. Ia menyambut bola itu dengan tendangan ke arah sudut gawang…

"GOOOLL!!!"

Sang kiper gagal menggapai bola yang melayang di atasnya.

Para supporter Konoha meledak dalam sorakan sementara Naruto berlari mengitari lapangan bersama Lee, mengacungkan tinjunya penuh kemenangan sementara teman-teman setimnya berebut memeluknya, mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto sambil berteriak-teriak senang. Sekarang Konoha unggul 2-1 atas Iwa.

"NARUTO KEREEEN!!" teriak Sakura.

Seakan mendengar teriakan Sakura, Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis itu duduk bersama Sasuke dan Sai, nyengir lebar. Sasuke dan Sai di kanan-kiri Sakura sudah berdiri dari bangku mereka juga, bertepuk penuh salut bersama yang lain.

"Bagus, Naruto!" seru Sasuke sambil bertepuk. Wajahnya memerah karena kebanyakan berteriak tadi.

Pertandingan berikutnya berlangsung semakin seru, sekaligus semakin liar dan brutal saja. Beberapa kali mereka harus _time out _karena ada gesekan-gesekan tidak menyenangkan antar pemainnya, diselingi teriakan-teriakan mencemooh dari para penonton yang tidak puas ketika salah satu pemain Konoha dikenai kartu kuning. Dan tampaknya keunggulan tim Konoha membuat tim Iwa bermain semakin ganas. Puncaknya adalah ketika sekali lagi Konoha berhasil menembus pertahanan Iwa, salah satu pemain belakang Iwa yang berbadan tinggi besar dengan sengaja menjegal Naruto dengan keras, membuat _striker_ Konoha itu terjatuh dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan—bagian lutut terlebih dahulu membentur tanah dengan keras sebelum tubuhnya ikut tersungkur.

"NARUTO!!" jerit Sakura ngeri ketika melihat Naruto jatuh terguling di rumput. Teriakkan hampir bersamaan dengan teriakan Sasuke dan Sai, juga para suporter Konoha yang lain.

"KAK NARUTO!!" anak-anak panti asuhan juga turut berteriak.

Naruto berguling di rumput sambil memegangi lututnya. Wajahnya menampakkan kesakitan dan ia tampaknya tidak sanggup berdiri. Rekan-rekan setimnya langsung berhamburan menghampirinya dengan tampang cemas sementara wasit memberikan _time out. _Para petugas medis dengan tandunya datang tak lama kemudian, membawa Naruto meninggalkan lapangan. Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai mengawasi ketika para medis itu melintasi lapangan dengan membawa Naruto di atas tandu menuju pintu keluar.

"Sasuke, kita harus ke Naruto!" seru Sakura pada Sasuke yang langsung mengangguk, tampak sama cemasnya. "Ayo, Sai!" Sakura mengajak Sai juga.

Mereka menoleh ke arah Iruka sejenak, melihat pria itu tengah sibuk menenangkan adik-adik Naruto yang khawatir dengan keadaan kakak mereka bersama guru Kimia-nya, sebelum bergegas menyeruak di antara para penonton, lalu turun menuju tribun paling bawah. Mereka berlari menuju pintu ke mana para medis tadi membawa Naruto.

Para petugas medis sedang memeriksa kaki Naruto di ruangan dalam stadion yang digunakan sebagai ruangan kesehatan ketika tiga remaja itu tiba di sana. Wajah Naruto tampak merah padam karena sakit yang dirasakannya, keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, membasahi kaus yang dipakainya. Meski begitu, cengiran lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya tetap mengembang di wajahnya tatkala ia melihat Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai mendekat ke arahnya dengan tampang cemas.

"Hei," sambutnya pada ketiga sahabatnya ketika mereka sudah mendekat. Nadanya tampak riang, meskipun wajahnya meringis, menahan sakit. "Kenapa kalian semua bertampang seperti itu, eh?" tanyanya, tertawa kecil.

"Naruto…" bisik Sakura sambil berlutut di sisi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, lalu beralih ke Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya mata birunya menatap Sai yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka—tampak sangat canggung. "Kau sudah sembuh, Sai?" Naruto menanyainya.

"Ya," jawab Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Syukurlah…"

"Naruto, kau oke?" Sakura bertanya cemas. "Apakah sakit?" Mata hijau gadis itu beralih pada kaki Naruto yang sedang diperiksa oleh petugas medis.

"Lumayan," sahut Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mengumpat keras dan berteriak kesakitan. Sakura refleks memegangi tangan Naruto erat-erat. "T-tidak apa-apa, kok," ujarnya kemudian sambil meringis menahan sakit. Tangannya yang bebas menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya.

"_Geez, _masih saja ngomong seperti itu. Padahal jelas-jelas sakit," gerutu Sasuke. Meski begitu, wajahnya masih tampak sama cemasnya dengan Sakura.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Sasuke, lalu meringis ketika rasa sakit di lututnya terasa lagi. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah dan ia memandang Sasuke ingin tahu. "Bagaimana permainanku tadi, Sasuke?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit. "Bagus," katanya, terdengar tulus, "Permainanmu hebat."

Naruto nyengir senang pada Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau bakal ngomong seperti itu," ujarnya setengah tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak lagi, "OUCH! Oi, hati-hati dong!" hardiknya pada petugas medis yang sedang memeriksanya.

"Sepertinya benturan tadi cukup keras, eh?" kata petugas medis itu. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. "Sepertinya tulangmu mengalami dislokasi," katanya tak yakin pada Naruto, "Kita harus memeriksanya lebih lanjut di rumah sakit. Kami khawatir ada tulang yang patah."

Naruto yang tidak punya ide sama sekali apa itu dislokasi tulang, mendengking kaget—lebih karena mendengar kata 'rumah sakit'. "Apa? Kalian akan membawaku ke rumah sakit?! Tidak mau!"

"Tentu saja kau akan ke rumah sakit, Nak!" petugas medis itu menegakkan diri, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menatap pasiennya dengan galak.

Naruto balas memelototi pria itu. "T-tapi pertandingannya belum selesai—"

"Apa kau bermaksud berkata kau akan bertanding dengan kaki seperti ini?" sela sang petugas medis tak sabar. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit. Serahkan sisa pertandingan pada tim-mu. Mereka semua hebat, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, Uzumaki," ia menambahkan lebih lembut.

"Dia benar, Naruto. Kau harus ke rumah sakit," dukung Sakura. Sasuke dan Sai mengangguk setuju di belakangnya.

Tepat saat itu, Iruka Umino memasuki ruangan bersama pelatih sekaligus guru olahraga mereka, Pak Maito. Keduanya tampak cemas. Iruka bergegas mendekat ketika melihat putra angkatnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya pada si petugas medis.

"Dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang juga," petugas medis itu menjawab. "Kakinya cedera cukup parah."

Iruka mengangguk paham, lalu menunduk memandang Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Yeah, Pap," sahut Naruto. "Cuma sakit sedikit," tapi ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Permainan yang bagus sekali, Naruto!" puji Pak Maito dari samping Iruka, tersenyum lebar.

Naruto nyengir pada gurunya itu. "Terimakasih, Pak!"

"Kalau begitu lebih cepat lebih baik," kata si petugas medis. "Ambulance sudah disiapkan."

Naruto mengeluh pelan. Sakura melepaskan genggamannya dan berdiri menjauh ketika para petugas medis yang lain mendekat untuk membawa Naruto ke ambulance.

"Kami ikut," kata Sakura segera ketika para petugas medis itu akan memapah Naruto naik ke atas brangkar ambulance.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalian di sini saja. Tolong lihatkan pertandingan untukku, kalian bertiga." Ia tersenyum pada ketiga temannya. "Tidak usah khawatir, Sakura. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Oke?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke, tersenyum padanya. "Hei, terimakasih, Sobat. Aku tidak akan sampai sejauh ini tanpa kau." Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang terkepal ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Sama-sama, Naruto. Kau hebat," puji Sasuke dengan seringai tipis. Ia juga mengulurkan tinjunya, menyentuhkannya dengan tinju Naruto.

"Sai," Naruto berpaling pada Sai kemudian. "Terimakasih sudah datang, Teman."

Sai tersenyum padanya, lalu mengangguk. Tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Omong-omong," kata Naruto, nyengir lebar pada Sasuke dan Sakura, "Kaus kalian keren banget."

---

TBC

* * *

_Aaargh… maafkan, aku gak bisa mendeskripsikan jalannya pertadingan sepak bola nih. Huhu… tolong… Secara aku jarang banget nonton bola. Kalau pun nonton senengnya nyorakin aja. Un… ada yang nyadar Sai dan Ino nyaris ketemu di sini? Mereka barangkali malah gak nyadar berpapasan di pintu masuk. Hehehe…_

_Lovely Lucifer : Iya, Sai sama Ino sengaja gak dipertemukan dulu untuk sekarang ini, sih. Haha…_

_Gina-chan (SKSD mode:ON) XD : Makasih lho… Puanjang banget kaya kereta yah?_

_Arai-chan : Un… NejiSaku yah? Masih dalam proses tuh.. ^^ Tunggu aja yah. Bumbu-bumbu langka? –jadi berasa kaya koki sayah. Haha..-_

_Teh Bella : Kakashi dan keluarga Haruno yah? Tunggu aja, Teh. Mereka pasti keluar kok… nanti, belum tahu kapan. Tapi plotnya udah ada kok._

_Furu-chan : -ngasih karangan bunga dari Furu ke Sakura- Tapi kan SasuSaku yang kemarin bukan romance lho~ Tapi reader senang, author pun senang. Mwahahaha… Kontak? Bisa ditanyakan via PM aja yah… ^^_

_Kakkoi-chan : haha… Sejauh ini perasaan Sasuke ke Sakura masih sebatas rasa sayang pada sahabat, kok. Nejinya ntar ada gilirannya kok. Kalo sekaligus konfliknya, kan diriku bingung nulisnya. Er.. siapa yang jadian?_

_Aika-chan : LOWONGAN OC???? –pingsan- -bangun lagi- sejauh ini aku selalu buat OC sendiri tuh, Ai… Susah kalau OC-nya dari luar, apalagi kalau pingin dipasangin dengan chara ini atau chara itu, kecuali kalau kamu mau bantu hanya sebatas nama. Karakternya aku yang buat. ^^ -lirik-lirik Luna-_

_Luna-chan : Wehehehe… akhirnya dirimu mereview juga, Imouto-ku~ -peluk-peluk- ChouIno? Hahaha… aku emang ngerasa kalau Chouji emang suka sama Ino di canon. Jadi aku masukin aja deh. Tapi gak tau nanti akan jadi ChouIno atau enggak. Hehe… Ups! Nyaris spoiler tuh… XD_

_Primrose Violett : Waduh… SasuSaku yang banyak dan romantis? Tar jadi fic SasuSaku dong… ^^_

_Uci-chan : SasuSaku kaya yang pacaran ya? –guling-guling- padahal kamsud hati bukan begitu. Tapi ya sutralah. Mungkin karena aku suka SasuSaku jadi kebawa deh…_

_Emi-chan : Wuah, makasih udah mereview.. Buat kemunculan Sai, tar juga porsinya membesar kok. Btw, semangat ya ujiannya, Bu._

_Catt-chan : Wuah, makasih, Catt-chan! –peluk-peluk yang kenceng- Tetep ngikutin yah…_

_Bundo Rika yang mereview di balik layar –halah- : Makasih ya, Bun… Gimana kabar papi Kakuz? Belum dapet jatah buat ultah nih. –mikirin duit mulu- Hehehe… XD_

_Semuanya, makasih banget review dan waktunya untuk membaca cerita gaje ini. Buat update-an selanjutnya, Putz gak tau akan cepat atau lama, soalnya Putz harus konsentrasi sama yang lain juga. Ada kemungkinan fic ini akan hiatus sementara dulu. Tapi gak tau juga ketang. Soalnya godaan menulis fic itu besar sekali!! Tapi tenang, masih punya cadangan sampe chapter 40 kok.. hihi.. XD_


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_**Root Hills**_

Hujan yang mengguyur Konoha sejak pagi belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda akan segera berhenti siang itu. Malah, nampaknya hujan yang tadinya tidak terlalu deras perlahan mulai bertransformasi menjadi badai yang sanggup menggetarkan jendela-jendela kokoh di salah satu rumah besar di Root Hills itu.

Sai menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menatap ke jendela tinggi kamarnya yang bergetar diterpa air hujan dan bayangan pohon besar yang bergoyang mengerikan di luar. Akhirnya ia kembali lagi di tempat ini, pikirnya. Rumah besar nan dingin yang telah ditinggalkannya selama beberapa minggu setelah pertengkarannya dengan sang kakek. Rumah penuh kenangan sekaligus rumah yang dibencinya—tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Ia tersenyum saat teringat pembicaraannya dengan sang kakek semalam. Pada awalnya Sai sempat tegang dan cemas kalau-kalau ia akan meledak emosi lagi. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia—sekaligus senang—ketika obrolan yang awalnya kaku itu perlahan mencair. Sai tidak terlalu mengharapkan kakeknya berubah menjadi kakek-kakek pada umumnya, yang akan memeluk dan memperlakukan cucunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi setidaknya sekarang kakeknya itu sudah mau mendengarkan pendapatnya, alih-alih bersikap otoriter seperti sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak lagi memaksa Sai kembali ke Akademi dan menghargai keinginan cucunya itu untuk tetap bersekolah di sekolah umum. Dan yang paling mencengangkan Sai adalah ketika kakeknya itu meminta maaf padanya dengan mata agak basah—meskipun Danzou berusaha menutupinya dengan berpura-pura menunduk dan mengelap kacamata plusnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Sai melihatnya.

Sebenarnya semua perubahan itu mulai terlihat saat Sai masuk rumah sakit. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana sang kakek begitu mencemaskan keadaannya; meskipun ia lebih banyak diam dan hanya menanyakan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" setiap kali menjenguk, ia bisa melihat kecemasan itu dalam matanya. Dokter Yakushi juga memberitahunya bagaimana kakeknya itu memohon supaya Sai mendapatkan perawatan yang terbaik.

"Dia memang dingin kadang-kadang, Sai," kata dokter Yakushi saat itu, "Dan dia barangkali membuat kesalahan dengan tidak memperlakukanmu sebagaimana kau layak diperlakukan. Tapi dia tetap kakek-kakek biasa yang sayang pada cucunya. Percaya padaku, Sai. Dia menyayangimu."

Dan Sai kini sedang berusaha mempercayainya dengan sepenuh hati. Dengan semua perubahan itu, ia berharap hubungannya dengan sang kakek akan segera membaik. Ah, dan ia juga telah membuat catatan imajiner dalam kepalanya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter Yakushi yang telah berperan besar dalam hal ini. Juga Naruto.

Danzou banyak menyebut mereka berdua dalam pembicaraan mereka semalam. Bagaimana dokter pribadinya itu tidak pernah berhenti memberinya kabar soal perkembangan Sai, juga membuatnya sadar kalau cucunya itu jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan gengsinya sebagai seorang seniman besar. Ia sudah kehilangan satu orang cucu yang sangat dikasihinya, dan betapa menakutkannya baginya menyadari bahwa satu-satunya penerusnya nyaris meninggalkannya juga.

Dan Naruto…

Sai sama sekali tidak menyangka kakeknya akan memerhatikan Naruto seperti itu. Padahal, sejauh yang ia tahu setiap kali Danzou dan Naruto bertemu di rumah sakit, kakeknya itu selalu bersikap dingin, bahkan seperti tidak memedulikan kehadiran Naruto di sana. Tapi rupanya tidak begitu.

"Temanmu itu, yang rambutnya pirang, sepertinya dia anak yang baik," Sai tersenyum ketika teringat kata-kata Danzou tentang Naruto semalam, "Selain dengan Shin, aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi dengan anak itu—siapa namanya? Ah, iya, Naruto Uzumaki—aku seperti melihat kehadiran Shin kembali di sisimu." Sai hampir tidak percaya mendengar nada yang begitu tulus dari suara serak sang kakek, terlebih saat senyum tipis membayang di wajah tuanya yang dingin. "Undanglah dia ke rumah kapan-kapan, Nak."

Ah, betapa hidupnya mulai berubah belakangan ini, pikirnya senang sambil merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang besar dengan kedua tangan menumpu di belakang kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Perasaan marah, kesepian dan frustasi yang selalu di pendamnya sejak kepergian sang kakak mulai sirna sejalan dengan berlalunya waktu. Hatinya kini sudah mulai merasakan ketenangan.

Dokter Yakushi benar; ternyata dengan membuka hati dan menjalin komunikasi dengan orang lain adalah obat yang paling mujarab atas masalahnya. Betapa Sai kini sangat mensyukuri hari di mana ia memutuskan untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan Naruto dan yang lain—meski ia agak sedih juga memikirkan Sasuke yang masih saja tidak bisa menerimanya.

Dan omong-omong soal Naruto, Sai baru saja membaca dari situs berita lokal yang beberapa saat lalu di internet; tentang pertandingan persahabatan Konoha High melawan High School of North Iwa hari sebelumnya. Kemenangan ada di pihak Konoha dengan skor akhir 2-1—setelah gol yang diciptakan Naruto, tim sekolah mereka berhasil mempertahankan kedudukan sampai pertandingan berakhir. Naruto pastilah senang sekali sekarang.

Andai saja ia sudah diizinkan kembali ke sekolah hari ini, pasti sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit bersama Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menjenguk Naruto yang dirawat di sana—beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura baru saja mengirimkan pesan singkat lewat ponselnya, memberitahukan hal ini.

Sai kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela, menatap bayangan samar-samar pepohonan di luar yang bergoyang diterpa badai. Diam-diam ia mulai mencemaskan Sakura dan Sasuke. Bagaimana mereka bisa menembus badai seperti ini untuk mencapai rumah sakit?

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar membuyarkan lamunan Sai. Ia menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Tuan Muda," terdengar suara kepala pelayan sekaligus orang kepercayaan kakeknya, Yuugao. "Ada tamu di bawah. Bisakah Anda turun menyambut?"

Sai mengangkat alisnya. _Tamu? Siapa?_ Pikirnya heran. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang mengunjungi rumah besarnya itu. Biasanya mereka akan langsung pergi ke Akademi untuk menemui sang tuan rumah, Danzou. Atau biasanya mereka akan buat janji dulu sebelumnya. Tapi... sekali lagi Sai mengerling ke arah jendela. Siapa pula yang bertandang di tengah-tengah badai begini?

"Sebentar," sahut Sai akhirnya seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya dan meluruskan sweternya. Ia melirik cermin setinggi badan di samping lemari untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup rapi—dan memastikan rambut hitamnya menutupi luka bekas jahitan di atas alisnya—sebelum mencapai pintu. "Tamu siapa?" tanyanya pada wanita berambut ungu itu.

"Saya baru mendapat telepon dari Tuan Danzou, katanya anak ini adalah siswa pertukaran dari Suna School of The Art," kata Yuugao. "Dia baru saja diantar oleh sopir dari Akademi kemari."

"Siswa pertukaran?" tanya Sai heran. Kakeknya sama sekali belum memberitahunya tentang ini sebelumnya. Ia lantas berjalan melewati Yuugao menuju lantai bawah. Wanita itu mengikutinya di belakang.

"Tuan Danzou meminta saya memberitahu Anda supaya menemaninya. Beliau masih ada rapat penting dengan staf pengajar di Akademi dan barangkali baru akan pulang setelah makan malam," lanjut Yuugao.

"Begitu…" Sai mengangguk paham.

"Saya akan siapkan kamar untuknya dulu kalau begitu, Tuan Muda," kata Yuugao.

"Hn."

Yuugao membungkuk sekilas sebelum berbalik pergi, memanggil pelayan lainnya.

Sai melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. Sang tamu menoleh dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya saat menyadari kehadiran sang tuan rumah. Seulas senyum ramah agak kaku muncul di wajahnya yang bersih. Sai menyadari tinggi anak laki-laki itu sedikit lebih pendek darinya ketika mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan. Ia memiliki wajah yang rupawan dengan garis mata gelap yang membingkai kedua bola matanya yang hijau pucat. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah gelap berpotongan pendek dibiarkan berantakan seperti tak tersisir. Tapi kesan _slengean_ itu tertutupi oleh penampilan keseluruhannya yang bisa dibilang rapi, dengan celana bahan berwarna gelap dan _blazer _merah marun.

"Selamat siang," sapa sang tamu. Suaranya dalam dan berwibawa.

"Selamat siang," balas Sai seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh sang tamu. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Gaara. Gaara Sabaku," sang tamu menyebutkan namanya. "Salam kenal."

---

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha**_

"Na-ru-to…"

Suara anak perempuan yang amat dikenalnya itu memanggil namanya, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari halaman komik yang tengah di bacanya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang lebar ketika melihat kepala berambut merah muda itu mengintip dari pintu kamar rumah sakit tempatnya menginap.

"Sakura!" Naruto berseru senang menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya.

Si gadis balas tersenyum sebelum menggeser pintunya lebih lebar dan masuk. Rambut merah muda yang menempel di dahinya tampak basah, begitu juga dengan mantel cokelat yang dikenakannya. Tas sekolah disampirkan ke bahu sementara tanganya membawa bungkusan berisi buah jeruk. Kemudian di belakangnya muncul sosok jangkung dengan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajahnya yang agak pucat. Sasuke tampak sama basahnya dengan Sakura.

"Yo, Sasuke," Naruto nyengir lebar padanya juga.

"Hai," balas Sasuke datar sambil menutup pintu geser di belakangnya.

Naruto buru-buru meletakkan komiknya di meja samping ranjangnya ketika Sakura dan Sasuke mendekat. "Kukira kalian tidak akan datang. Sedang badai begini…" katanya. Kedati demikian, ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena dua karibnya itu datang menjenguknya.

"Jangan bodoh! Tentu saja kami akan datang, Naruto," kata Sakura seraya meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja di samping ranjang, di sebelah komik yang dibaca Naruto tadi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, eh?" gadis itu duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Oke juga. Meskipun alat ini menyebalkan juga," Naruto mengendik kesal pada alat yang terpasang di kaki kirinya yang menahannya supaya tetap lurus. "Aku tidak sabar lagi sampai aku bisa terlepas dari alat sialan ini."

"Tapi alat sialan inilah yang akan membantumu, supaya kakimu cepat benarnya," ujar Sasuke dingin dari bangku di sisi jendela. Ia menyapu rambut hitam basah yang terjatuh ke matanya dengan tangan. "Kalau tidak kakimu itu tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi."

Naruto melotot ke arahnya—yang diacuhkan Sasuke. Cowok bermata hitam itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke jendela dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke benar, Naruto," ujarnya, "Yang penting kan kau cepat sembuh. Eh, tahu tidak, kau masuk Koran lho…" gadis itu lantas merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan surat kabar lokal yang ujungnya agak basah terkena air hujan, membuka halaman rubrik olahraga sebelum mengulurkannya pada Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto melebar ketika ia melihat fotonya yang sedang berlaga di lapangan hijau hari sebelumnya, bersama Lee dan pemain dari Iwa. Artikel yang tertulis di bawahnya memberitakan tentang kemenangan tim Konoha atas Iwa di pertandingan persahabatan kemarin. "Keren banget…"

"Dan berita yang kemarin juga sudah dipajang di mading sekolah," Sakura menambahkan dengan senyum lebar, "Kau dan timmu jadi semacam pahlawan untuk anak-anak lain. Mereka membicarakanmu juga lho. Dan kalau cuaca hari ini bagus, mereka pasti akan berbondong-bondong datang kemari. Ya, kan, Sasuke?" gadis itu mengerling Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut cowok itu datar.

"Wow…" desah Naruto takjub. "Ngomong-ngomong soal datang berbondong-bondong, semalam Temujin dan yang lain datang kemari setelah kalian pulang. Mereka tinggal hampir semalaman, membicarakan kemenangan kami," ia tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, "Kami benar-benar berisik, membuat para perawat kesal. Mereka baru pulang setelah ditegur karena mengganggu pasien lain." Ia melambaikan tangan ke meja di sudut. Diletakkan di atas meja, berkantung-kantung cemilan dan minuman ringan, juga bertumpuk komik. "Mereka juga_ nyampah_ di sini," kekehnya.

"Kedengarannya asyik," komentar Sakura sambil tertawa. Gadis itu mengambil sebutir jeruk dari dalam kantung yang dibawanya tadi dan mulai mengupasnya. "Kau benar-benar keren kemarin, Naruto," ujarnya tulus.

Wajah Naruto merona merah mendengar pujian Sakura. Ekspresinya tersipu-sipu saat menerima jeruk yang sudah dikupaskan Sakura untuknya.

"Kau tidak cemas?" celetuk Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat. "Cemas kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kakimu yang cedera itu tidak bisa dipakai lagi untuk bermain bola untuk kejuaraan nanti, eh?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata enteng, "Kejuaraan kan masih musim semi nanti. Masih lama, masih ada waktu sampai kakiku bisa sembuh. Para dokter dan perawat sudah memberitahuku kalau aku hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa minggu saja sampai aku bisa jalan dengan normal lagi. Lagipula kenapa harus begitu cemas? Toh, hidupku tidak akan berakhir hanya karena aku tidak bisa main bola—terlepas dari kenyataan kalau aku mencintai olahraga satu itu—aku masih bisa melakukan hal lain. Misalnya saja," ia mengerling pada Sakura, "Aku bisa gabung lagi di band-nya Ino."

"Aku akan nonton kalau kalian manggung lagi," sahut Sakura cerah.

"Meskipun—yeah, agak menyebalkan saat memikirkan aku harus berkeliaran dengan menggunakan tongkat selama beberapa minggu," Naruto mengangkat bahu, lalu memasukkan jeruk ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan. "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayakan semuanya pada dokter-dokter itu, kan? Buat apa mereka sekolah tinggi-tinggi kalau tidak bisa menyembuhkan yang seperti ini?" ia mengendikkan kepala ke arah kakinya.

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Itu betul, Naruto," katanya. Gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke. "Benar kan yang kubilang tadi, Sasuke? Naruto adalah orang dengan optimisme besar, tidak sepertimu—"

"Apa itu maksudnya?" Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, lalu tertawa renyah. "Sepertinya yang cemas di sini adalah kau, bukan Naruto."

"Oh, tutup mulutmu!" gerutu Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau kau mencemaskanku, bilang saja, Sasuke," kekeh Naruto. Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Biarkan saja dia," bisik Sakura pada Naruto seraya melirik Sasuke, "Dia memang selalu begitu, kan? Sok dingin padahal—"

"Aku dengar itu, Sakura!" sela Sasuke, tampak jengkel.

Sakura mengikik, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengupas jeruk. Sakura sangat telaten dalam hal ini, sampai serat-seratnya juga dibersihkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sai sudah kembali ke sekolah lagi belum?" Naruto bertanya setelah beberapa lama.

"Belum," sahut Sakura sambil mengulurkan jeruk yang sudah dikupasnya pada Sasuke, lalu berpaling pada Naruto, "Katanya dia harus beristirahat dulu di rumah beberapa hari sebelum bisa bersekolah lagi. Kemarin juga kelihatannya dia belum sehat betul, kan?"

"Hmm…" gumam Naruto. Ia teringat saat melihat Sai hari sebelumnya di stadion; ia memang kelihatan belum terlalu sehat, wajahnya pucat dan luka jahit di atas alisnya masih ditutup perban. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Sai pastilah memaksakan diri datang hanya untuk memberikan dukungan untuknya, pikirnya. Diam-diam ia merasa terharu juga. Siapa sangka Sai yang pendiam itu bisa begitu manis? "Mudah-mudahan dia cepat kembali ke sekolah."

"Yeah," Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke yang memang masih tidak begitu menyukai Sai tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Ia mengunyah jeruknya perlahan-lahan sambil menatap ke jendela yang mengabur karena diterpa air hujan.

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar kembali ke sekolah," kata Naruto mengeluh, "Rumah sakit sangat membosankan, soalnya…"

"Tenang saja, Nak. Kau akan segera kembali ke sekolah," kata suara seorang pria dari arah pintu. Ketiga remaja itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah ramah baru saja memasuki ruangan. Iruka Umino, ayah Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Ah, ada tamu rupanya. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Pak Umino," sapa Sakura pada guru sekolah dasarnya itu. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan sopan.

"Pap!" seru Naruto. "Kukira Pap baru kemari nanti sore."

"Aku izin tidak mengajar di tempat les hari ini," ujarnya sambil berjalan menghampiri ranjang Naruto. Sakura bergegas berdiri dan pindah ke sisi Sasuke untuk memberi ruang untuk Iruka. "Coba tebak, aku baru saja bicara dengan dokter yang menanganimu. Katanya besok kau sudah boleh pulang."

"Yay!" Naruto berseru kegirangan.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat di rumah beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke sekolah," lanjut Iruka—dengan sukses membuat Naruto lemas lagi—"Yang penting kan kau bisa pulang dulu, Nak," kata Iruka sabar. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kerjanya. "Adik-adikmu mengirimkan ini untukmu." Ia mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas gambar yang dilipat pada putranya.

Naruto membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan penasaran dan langsung dibuat terharu lagi. Di atas kertas putih itu, salah satu adiknya telah menggambar sosok berambut kuning berdiri sedang bermain bola di lapangan berumput dengan latar belakang langit biru dan matahari yang tersenyum. Belum lagi pesan-pesan dengan tulisan cakar ayam khas anak kecil dalam setiap lembarnya.

"_Semoga cepat sembuh, Kakak Naruto.." _ia membaca di kertas terakhir dengan mata basah.

"Mereka kangen padamu, Nak," beritahu Iruka, "Mereka selalu bertanya, _'Kapan Kakak Naruto main lagi ke panti?'_"

Naruto mendadak menjadi sangat merindukan adik-adiknya. Ia teringat saat sedang bertanding hari sebelumnya, sorakan adik-adiknya lah yang paling jelas terdengar oleh telinganya dibanding sorakan penonton lain, menyuntikkan semangat lebih untuknya saat itu. "Aku juga kangen sekali pada mereka," bisiknya.

---

_**Root Hills**_

"Ini kamarmu, Gaara," kata Sai ketika ia sedang menunjukkan kamar yang sudah disiapkan para pelayan untuk Gaara. "Kau menyukainya?"

Gaara berjalan memasuki kamar yang luas itu, mengedarkan pandangannya. Kamar itu jelas lebih luas dari kamarnya di rumahnya di Suna. Dengan langit-langit tinggi, ranjang _queen size, _dan penataan perabot yang sangat apik, mengindikasikan bahwa sang pemilik rumah memiliki _sense of art _yang tinggi. Gaara tak henti-hentinya dibuat terkagum sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar itu.

"Aku suka sekali," katanya sambil berpaling pada Sai, "Terimakasih."

Sai tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju salah satu jendela tinggi yang menghadap ke taman, membuka gordennya yang berwarna krem. "Ah, kalau cuaca sedang cerah, kau bisa melihat kebun bunga dari sini," ujarnya. "Sayang sekali sekarang hanya bisa melihat hujan."

"Aku suka hujan," sahut Gaara. Ia juga sudah mendekat ke arah jendela dan sedang menatap pemandangan hujan di luar. "Di tempat asalku nyaris tidak pernah hujan."

"Ah," Sai mengangguk. Tentu saja, pikirnya, karena setahunya Suna adalah daerah gersang.

Saat itu, seorang pelayan pria masuk membawakan koper besar milik Gaara dan meletakkannya di dekat ranjang. Gaara mengucapkan terimakasih padanya sebelum pelayan itu pergi, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang dan meletakkan tas biola yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke atas ranjang.

"Kau main biola di sekolah?" Sai menanyainya.

"Ya," jawab Gaara, menoleh lagi pada Sai. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit membentuk senyum tipis yang entah bagaimana sangat mengingatkan pada Sasuke. "Kudengar dari Profesor Danzou, kalau kau selain jago melukis juga mahir memainkan piano."

Sai tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan rasa bangganya mendengar kakeknya telah memujinya di depan orang lain. "Hanya sedikit," ujarnya merendah, "Tidak bisa dibilang mahir, karena itu bukan bidangku di Akademi dulu."

"'_Dulu'_?" Gaara mengernyit. "Kalau begitu kau sudah tidak di Akademi lagi?"

"Yeah. Kurang lebih seperti itu," kata Sai.

Gaara menatapnya selama beberapa saat dengan matanya yang hijau pucat. "Kau sudah berhenti melukis?" ia bertanya hati-hati.

Sai tampak terkejut tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu. Dan setelah diingat lagi, entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia menyentuh kanvas. Rasanya ia sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi selama berminggu-minggu. Barangkali ia masih takut dengan perasaan kosong yang menyiksanya setiap kali ia mencoba melukis sesuatu, khawatir kehilangan kendali atas dirinya lagi. Meski begitu, ia bisa merasakan perasaan rindu di hatinya. Bagaimanapun Sai sangat mencintai dunia seni rupa, terutama seni lukis.

"Um…" gumamnya, sekali lagi berpaling menatap ke luar jendela, tampak mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Kurasa aku memang berhenti untuk sementara waktu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan melukis lagi."

Keduanya terdiam agak lama sebelum Sai memecah keheningan, "Kau mau melihat studio lukisku? Di sana juga banyak lukisan-lukisan karya mendiang kakakku. Kau akan menyukainya, Gaara."

"Tentu," sahut Gaara.

Dan kedua remaja itu meninggalkan kamar dengan Sai sebagai penunjuk jalan. Ruang studio tempat ia dan mendiang Shin letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Gaara. Sai merasakan dadanya berdebar ketika tangannya mencapai kenop pintu ganda itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir memasuki ruangan itu—seingatnya, sejak ia mencari buku hariannya yang hilang, yang untungnya sekarang sudah ketemu.

Ruangan itu masih sama seperti yang diingatnya. Lukisan-lukisan berpigura memenuhi setiap dindingnya, tumpukan kanvas lukisan yang sudah jadi dan setengah jadi, ornamen-ornamen, sketsel dan tempat penyimpanan alat-alat lukis, semuanya masih berada di tempatnya semula.

Sai menyalakan lampu kandil—mengingat cahaya matahari yang biasanya menjadi sumber pencahayaan utama ruangan itu di siang hari terhalang awan gelap—dan masuk. Gaara menyusul di belakangnya. Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi bahwa pelajar pertukaran dari Suna itu sekali lagi dibuat terkagum. Matanya tidak puas-puasnya mengamati setiap lukisan di sana. Dan ia berhenti di depan lukisan paling besar di sana, yang menampakkan sesosok memesona seorang gadis dengan rambut keemasan. Gaara menatapnya agak lama sebelum matanya beralih ke bagian bawah lukisan untuk membaca judulnya.

'_Sang Bidadari'_

"Ini adalah _masterpiece _milik kakakku," beritahu Sai yang rupanya sudah berdiri di samping Gaara.

Gaara kemudian melihat nama yang tertera di sudut bawah lukisan, _'Shin'._ Ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi untuk mengamati wajah Sang Bidadari yang tersenyum sekali lagi. Ia mengernyit. "Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan wajah ini," ujarnya.

"Eh?" Sai tampak terkejut. "Benarkah kau pernah melihatnya?"

Gaara menatap Sai heran. "Entahlah…" jawabnya lambat-lambat. Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin karena hanya mengingatnya samar-samar saja. "Bukankah kau sendiri mengenal modelnya?" ia bertanya.

"Uh… sebenarnya tidak," sahut Sai. "Yang menjadi model adalah gadis yang dicintai kakakku. Aku tidak mengenalnya." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Begitu, ya…" Gaara kembali menatap lukisan di depannya. "Kakakmu melukisnya seindah ini. Dia pastilah sangat mencintai gadis itu."

Sai tersenyum pahit. Ya, pikirnya getir, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia diam-diam dicintai dengan begitu dalam oleh Shin. Kalau saja Sai bertemu dengan gadis ini suatu hari, ingin sekali ia menyampaikan perasaan kakaknya ini padanya. Tapi Sai tidak yakin akan bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia sudah lama menyerah mencarinya.

---

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha**_

Senja mulai turun dan hujan sudah mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda akan segera berhenti ketika Sasuke dan Sakura pamit pulang pada Naruto sore itu.

"Kami akan kemari mengantarmu pulang besok, Naruto," janji Sakura sambil memakai kembali mantelnya dan mencangklengkan tasnya ke bahu, "Kau pulang agak sore, kan, besok?"

"Yap, setelah mereka melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir pada kakiku ini," sahut Naruto. "Tapi bukannya kau ada kegiatan klub Teater besok, Sakura?"

Sakura nyengir padanya. "Bolos saja. Lagipula sekarang kegiatannya masih seputar anak-anak yang baru bergabung, belum sampai membahas drama untuk festifal sekolah nanti. Mereka belum selesai menggodok skenarionya soalnya."

"Begitu. Oke, kalau begitu kutunggu kalian besok," kata Naruto dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

"Tenang saja. Salamkan untuk Pak Umino ya, Naruto…"

Dan gadis itu pun meninggalkan kamar rawat Naruto dengan Sasuke di belakangnya, menutup pintu. Langkah kaki mereka bergema di lorong rumah sakit yang lengang itu sebelum akhirnya mencapai lift. Sakura melirik Sasuke ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam lift yang kosong. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Sasuke memang kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya? Dan ia juga jadi lebih pendiam.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerling ke arahnya. Wajahnya memang kelihatan agak pucat, pikir Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasa.

"Sungguh?" Sakura tampak tidak yakin.

"Ya. Dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Aku capek!"

Nada bicara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meninggi membuat Sakura kaget. Mata hijaunya memebelalak menatap Sasuke. "Kau ini kenapa sih?! Aku kan cuma bertanya!" ia menukas kesal. '_Apa-apaan sih, Sasuke_,' pikirnya bersungut-sungut, '_aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya saja? Kenapa marah?'_

Menyadari perkataannya barangkali membuat gadis di sampingnya itu tersinggung, Sasuke mendadak merasa tidak enak. "Maaf…" gumamnya.

Tapi Sakura tidak membalasnya, jelas sekali masih jengkel karena tiba-tiba dibentak.

Pintu lift membuka di lantai berikutnya. Beberapa orang berseragam dokter dan perawat masuk sambil membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara rendah—sepertinya mereka membicarakan kondisi pasien tertentu. Sakura dan Sasuke mundur untuk memberi mereka tempat. Sakura melihat salah satu dokter wanita menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum berpaling pada rekannya dan melanjutkan berbicara. Sakura mengawasi dokter itu. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat wanita itu di suatu tempat, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya di mana. Wanita itu berparas lembyt dengan rambut ungu gelap sebahu dan mata cokelat besar.

Rombongan itu turun di lantai selanjutnya. Sang dokter wanita menoleh pada Sakura lagi, tersenyum padanya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari lift bersama rekan-rekannya, membuat Sakura terheran-heran. Apa mereka saling kenal sebelumnya? Rasanya tidak…

Kedua remaja itu turun di lantai dasar dan langsung menuju pintu utama. Sasuke memanggil taksi untuk mereka berdua. Mereka tidak saling bicara lagi sampai akhirnya Sakura turun lebih dulu di Blossoms' Street.

---

TBC…

---

_**Kolom curhat : **_

_Rasanya chapter ini lebih pendek dan kurang penting dari chapter-chapter lalu –emang chapter lalu penting, ya? XD- Cuma nyeritain sedikit banget. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku juga bingung mau nulis apa di chapter ini. Ha~~ author payah…_

_Omong-omong, aku sedang dilanda krisis pede parah banget sehubungan dengan fic ini. Setelah baca forum ini itu dan obrolan sana-sini, aku sempat berpikir untuk menghapus fic ini saja saking gak pedenya. Tapi udah berjalan sejauh ini, rasanya sayang banget. Ya sudahlah, nekat saja. Walaupun fic AU highschool –katanya- pasaran, membosankan, dsb. Apalagi yang mendrama seperti fic aku ini. Rasanya terlalu menyinetron, ya?_

_Tapi…. Setelah membaca catatan dari author senior yang udah aku anggap sebagai mentorku dalam menulis fic –halah-, semangatku langsung muncul lagi. Yeah!! –Ambuuuu… kenapa aku gak bisa ninggalin komen di FB-mu? Sedih…-_

_Maaf yah, kali ini aku gak bales komen satu-satu. Yang jelas makasih banget sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan mereview. Bundo, makasih banget udah bersedia menjadi tumpahan curhatan gak pentingku. Luna-chan, imouto virtual tercintaku, beneran deh, kamu tuh bener-bener pelipur lara yang paling ampuh. –halah- Setiap ngobrol ma kamu, sesumpek apa pun aku, selalu berakhir dengan ngakak abis-abisan. –peluk-peluk Tobi-Luna- XD_

_Gitu aja deh… Ja ne…_


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_**Root Hills**_

Badai sudah sepenuhnya berhenti pagi itu. Sinar matahari pagi mengintip lewat awan-awan hitam sisa badai kemarin. Tidak sepenuhnya cerah—mengingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin—tapi setidaknya cuaca sudah lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Dan cuaca yang bagus itu dimanfaatkan oleh Sai dan dan teman barunya dari Suna untuk berjalan-jalan pagi berkeliling halaman luas di rumah megah di Root Hills.

Dalam waktu singkat, sepertinya Sai dan Gaara sudah menjadi teman baik. Cowok Suna itu memang sedikit kaku dan dingin –terkadang sikap Gaara yang seperti itu mengingatkannya pada Sasuke—tapi ia juga teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Keduanya banyak bertukar cerita sejak hari sebelumnya. Sai banyak bercerita tentang sekolahnya yang sekarang dan teman-temannya sementara ia senang mendengarkan Gaara bercerita tentang Suna dan kakak-kakaknya. Mereka juga sempat berduet—Sai dengan pianonya dan Gaara dengan biolanya—dengan Danzou sebagai penontonnya setelah makan malam.

"Jadi hari ini kau belum masuk sekolah lagi, Sai?" tanya Gaara sementara mereka berjalan pelan melintasi jalan setapak di kebun mawar yang tertata dengan sangat apik.

"Belum," jawab Sai sambil merapatkan jaketnya untuk menahan udara dingin. "Mungkin besok. Siang ini aku harus _check-up _ke rumah sakit." Sai memang sudah menceritakan pada Gaara tentang peristiwa pengeroyokan yang menimpanya tempo hari.

"Kuharap kau cepat sembuh," ujar Gaara tulus.

"Terimakasih, Gaara," Sai tersenyum padanya.

"Siang ini aku akan melihat-lihat apartemen di sekitar KAA," kata Gaara kemudian seraya membenamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel seragam baru KAA-nya. Mata hijau pucatnya mengawasi tukang kebuh yang sedang merapikan semak mawar di dekat pagar.

Sai menoleh cepat. "Maksudmu kau tidak tinggal di sini lagi?"

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mungkin selamanya merepotkan Profesor Danzou, Sai," ujarnya, menoleh pada Sai. "Aku akan pindah begitu mendapatkan apartemen yang cocok. Lagipula tidak enak kalau kakak-kakakku tiba-tiba datang. Dan katanya Kankurou mau ke Konoha setelah selesai mengurusi ijazahnya."

Sai tampak agak kecewa. "Padahal aku senang mendapat teman mengobrol sepertimu."

"Hei, kita kan masih bisa mengobrol. Aku sudah memberikan nomor ponselku, kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Oh, yeah, benar," Sai mengangguk.

Keduanya terdiam sementara melanjutkan berjalan-jalan. Kemudian supir Danzou muncul, memberitahukan kalau mereka akan segera berangkat.

"Aku berangkat sekarang kalau begitu, Sai," pamit Gaara pada Sai.

"Oke. Selamat bersenang-senang di sekolah baru!" ujar Sai.

"Yeah. Kuharap begitu. Sampai ketemu makan malam nanti." Dan Gaara pun segera berlalu mengikuti sang supir.

Sai menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam setelah punggung Gaara menghilang. Ia tersenyum teringat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sakura tadi malam. Hari ini Naruto akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Syukurlah, pikirnya. Barangkali ia bisa ikut menjemput Naruto setelah _check-up-_nya selesai.

---

_**Konoha High, siang harinya…**_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura melirik ke arah bangku Sasuke ketika bel yang menandakan jam pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Melihat bangku yang kosong itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya resah. Sasuke tidak muncul di sekolah hari ini. Ia bahkan mematikan ponselnya dan tidak menjawab saat Sakura menghubungi telepon rumahnya. _Apa mungkin Sasuke masih marah padanya gara-gara kemarin_? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sakura buru-buru menepis perasaan itu. Gadis itu merasa tidak melakukan hal yang salah pada Sasuke, jadi tidak mungkin Sasuke marah padanya. Dan Sasuke setahunya juga bukan tipe cowok tukang ngambek seperti itu. Barangkali ia sedang ada keperluan mendadak yang tak bisa ditinggalkan dan lupa membawa membawa ponselnya.

_Ya, pasti begitu._

_Tapi mengapa perasaanku tidak enak begini, sih? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu yang—_

"Sakura!" suara keras Ino dan tepukan keras di bahunya membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget di bangkunya.

"Ino! Jangan tiba-tiba mengagetkan begitu dong!" kata Sakura mencela.

Ino tertawa-tawa, lalu menarik bangku kosong di meja yang biasa diduduki Sai dan duduk di sana. "Kau sih, melamun terus… Melamunkan apa, sih?" tanyanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Sakura sambil bergegas membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia terdiam sebentar. "Sasuke," katanya akhirnya, memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, "Dia tidak masuk, tidak mengabari apa-apa. Ponselnya juga dimatikan. Kepikiran saja, kemana ya, dia?"

"Oh," Ino lalu menoleh ke bangku Sasuke yang kosong. "Kau bilang begitu aku baru sadar kalau dia tidak ada," ia berpaling lagi pada sahabatnya, nyengir, "Pantas saja rasanya ada yang kurang. Setelah beberapa minggu melihat kalian selalu bersama-sama, rasanya aneh melihatmu jalan sendirian di koridor. Kalian kan selalu menempel ke mana-mana."

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan Ino. "Kami tidak menempel ke mana-mana," kekehnya. "Memangnya kau yang menempel ke mana-mana dengan cowokmu itu? Setiap hari selalu saja dijemput. Kita nyaris tidak pernah pulang bareng lagi kan sejak kau masuk!"

Ino nyengir tidak enak. "Sori deh," katanya, "Habis, Idate selalu berkeras ingin menjemputku sih…" Ia menghela napas. "Padahal sudah kubilang tidak usah jemput. Eh, dia tetap _nongol_ di gerbang."

"Memang susah punya cowok _overprotektif_, ya," komentar Sakura sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Gadis pirang itu tertawa kecil. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi dia sangat memanjakanku, tahu. Memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri…" Ino mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, mata _sapphire-_nya menerawang.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Iya deh, Tuan Putri…" katanya. Setelah selesai memasukkan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, ia lantas beranjak dari bangkunya. Ino bergegas menyusulnya.

"Tapi ini agak aneh.." gumam Sakura ketika kedua gadis itu sedang berjalan di koridor yang ramai oleh anak-anak, "Sasuke tidak biasanya membolos begini."

"Dia membolos waktu dia dan Naruto ke rumahmu," kata Ino mengingatkan.

Sakura tersenyum sambil melirik gadis pirang di sebelahnya. "Yeah, yang itu sih tidak masuk hitungan. Soalnya dia punya alasan. Tapi sekarang," gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat bahunya, menghembuskan napas keras, "Tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Dan tidak bisa dihubungi juga. Dia seperti menghilang ditelan bumi."

"Aku yakin bumi akan senang kalau berhasil menelan cowok superkeren macam Sasuke," gurau Ino.

"Oh, ha ha.." Sakura tertawa dingin. "Dasar, dia itu keterlaluan sekali! Padahal kan kami sudah janji pada Naruto akan ikut menjemputnya dari rumah sakit hari ini," gerutunya. Gadis itu mendadak kesal pada Sasuke.

Mereka baru saja sampai di koridor menuju kantin ketika Sakura mendadak berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Aku mau ke perpus saja deh.." sahut Sakura.

Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak lapar?"

"Tidak terlalu." Sakura menepuk tasnya. "Ada buku yang mau kukembalikan."

"Dan ada yang ingin kau pinjam, bukan?" tanya Ino menebak.

Sakura memberinya anggukan dan senyuman singkat sebagai jawaban sebelum ia melesat menuju koridor perpustakaan. Ino menghela napas memandang punggung sahabatnya menghilang di antara anak-anak. Gadis itu tahu betul kegemaran Sakura terhadap buku. Ia selalu berpendapat bahwa Sakura pasti belum merasa puas kalau belum melahap semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah mereka.

Seperti biasa, perpustakaan adalah salah satu ruangan yang paling tenang seantero Konoha High—itulah sebabnya Sakura sangat menyukai tempat itu. Semua orang di sana tampak tenang membaca dan hanya bicara seperlunya, dan itu pun dilakukan dengan suara rendah. Kalau pun ada yang ingin melakukan belajar kelompok, pihak sekolah sudah menyediakan ruang khusus di perpustakaan yang bisa digunakan tanpa mengganggu yang lain. Dan ruangan itu biasanya digunakan oleh anak-anak kelas tiga yang banyak mengerjakan proyek ini itu untuk tugas akhir mereka.

Sakura menyimpan tasnya di loker khusus sebelum menuju ke meja pustakawan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya hari sebelumnya. Setelah itu, ia langsung melesat ke deretan rak-rak buku-buku _science. _Ia membutuhkan bahan untuk paper Kimia-nya. Ia tengah asyik memilih-milih buku ketika telinganya tidak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan seseorang di balik lorong tempatnya berdiri.

"…menurutku naskah yang kemarin itu sudah bagus," kata suara lembut seorang gadis berbisik.

"Yeah, Bu Yuuhi juga sudah setuju," sahut suara gadis kedua, juga dengan bisikan. "Ibu Mitarashi juga suka sekali waktu dia membacanya." Terdengar suara tawa teredam. "Kau tahu dia kan, tanggapannya heboh sekali. Dia berpendapat drama tahun ini bakal hebat."

Gadis pertama ikut tertawa kecil. "Aku juga berpendapat begitu, Tenten."

Sakura mengambil salah satu buku di rak. Dari celah di rak itu, Sakura bisa melihat Tenten, ketua klub teater tempatnya bergabung, dan seorang gadis yang rambut cokelat panjangnya menjuntai sampai ke pinggang, yang dikenali Sakura sebagai mantan kekasih Neji, Yakumo Kurama.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya menentukan pemain," kata Tenten dalam bisikan sementara tangannya sibuk membuka-buka buku.

"Betul," sahut Yakumo sambil mengangguk setuju.

Sakura pura-pura menundukkan kepala untuk membaca ketika mata gadis itu melintas ke arahnya. Ia bisa mendengar Yakumo menarik salah satu buku dari rak.

"Pertama-tama kita harus menentukan dua pemain utama," kata Yakumo.

"Tiga sebenarnya," koreksi Tenten, "Soalnya ayah tokoh utama pria juga termasuk _main character _di sini."

"Hmm.." Yakumo bergumam. Terdengar suara kertas yang dibalik. "Tapi tetap saja kan, lebih susah mencari untuk _Alfredo _dan _Violetta. _Soalnya mereka harus punya _chemistry _yang pas, karena mereka yang menentukan berhasil tidaknya drama ini."

Kedua gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat. Demikian juga dengan Sakura. Mata hijaunya menatap tempat yang sama di halaman buku yang terbuka di tangannya tanpa bergerak. Telinganya terpasang. Mendengar soal drama itu membuatnya penasaran. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi mendapatkan peran di drama tahunan itu bagi anggota klub teater seperti ajang pembuktian kemampuan akting mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Sebetulnya…" suara Tenten terdengar hati-hati, "Aku sudah menentukan siapa pemeran _Alfredo _dan _Violetta, _Yakumo."

Sakura bisa merasakan kekecewaan samar merasuk dalam hatinya. Rupanya sang ketua telah memilih dua tokoh utama, yang berarti kandas sudah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan peran utama. Tapi ia masih bisa menjadi pemeran pembantu, pikir Sakura menghibur diri. Ia kembali memasang telinga, ingin tahu siapa dua orang yang beruntung itu.

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" tanya Yakumo ingin tahu.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mencuri pandang pada kedua gadis kelas tiga yang berdiri di balik rak itu. Kedua gadis kelas tiga itu saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Tenten tampak sedang tersenyum memohon pada Yakumo.

"Ah," gumam Yakumo sambil memalingkan wajah. Ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak. "Maaf, tapi itu tidak mungkin, Tenten."

"Oh, ayolah, Yakumo…" Tenten memohon padanya, "Kalian hebat waktu memainkan '_The Sound of The Music' _tahun lalu."

Yakumo terdengar menghela napas. "Kenapa tidak kau saja?" ia balik bertanya.

"Aku?" Tenten tertawa pelan. "Aku lebih suka bekerja di belakang layar. Lagipula aku kan sutradaranya."

"Aku asisten sutradara, kalau kau lupa," tukas Yakumo, tampak agak kesal. Gadis itu lantas berbalik dan meninggalkan Tenten.

Tenten yang tampak terkejut beberapa saat sebelum bergegas menyusulnya. Sakura bisa mendengar kedua gadis itu meneruskan perdebatan mereka dalam bisikan keras sementara mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sakura menutup bukunya—mendadak ia kehilangan minat pada buku—lalu menyandarkan diri di rak sementara ingatannya melayang ke drama tahunan yang dimainkan klubnya setahun sebelumnya.

Ia ingat Yakumo ikut ambil bagian dalam drama musikal itu. Bukan sebagai peran utama—karena tokoh utama diperankan oleh anak kelas tiga saat itu, dan Yakumo baru kelas dua. Yakumo berperan sebagai _Liesl von Trapp, _putri sulung dari tokoh utama pria. Dan ia ingat siapa yang menjadi lawan mainnya di drama itu, siapa yang menjadi _Rolf Gruber, the messenger boy._

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya. Hatinya mencelos. '_Mungkinkah… Tenten berusaha menyatukan mereka kembali?' _Tanyanya resah dalam hati. '_Aku harus bicara pada Ino!'_

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengambil beberapa buku yang diperlukannya di rak dan melesat ke meja pustakawan. Beberapa menit berikutnya, gadis itu sudah berada di kantin. Mata zamrudnya menjelajah ke segala jurusan, mencari-cari sosok Ino di antara anak-anak yang sedang asyik makan siang. Ia melihat Shikamaru dan Chouji bersama beberapa anak klub musik di meja sudut yang biasa, tapi Ino tidak ada di antara mereka. Rupanya hari ini ia duduk di meja gadis-gadis _Cheerleader_—meskipun Ino sudah resmi mengundurkan diri dari klub itu, tapi ia tetap berkawan baik dengan mereka—tampak asyik bergosip sambil makan.

Sakura bergegas menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Ino!" panggilnya ketika ia sudah dekat.

Ino menoleh. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, tampak heran ketika melihat Sakura mendekat dengan napas tersengal dan wajah memerah. Ia mengambil waktu mengunyah dan menelan salad di mulutnya sebelum membalas, "Sakura? Katanya kau ke perpus?"

"Sudah," sengal Sakura seraya melambaikan buku di tangannya asal.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang duduk di sebelah Ino dengan senyum mengejek. "Habis ikut marathon? Sukses membakar lemak di kakimu?" Sebagian besar gadis-gadis di meja itu tertawa nyaring, kecuali Ino.

Ia membelalak galak pada gadis itu. "Bisa tidak sih tidak menjelek-jelekkan Sakura terus, Karin?"

Karin malah cekikikan. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, lalu berpaling untuk melanjutkan acara bergosipnya dengan teman-temannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Karin sangat menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, bahkan bisa dibilang memujanya. Dan fakta bahwa Sakura memiliki hubungan yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan cowok pujaannya itu membuatnya tidak senang. Tidak peduli mereka berada dalam satu kelompok di laboratorium Biologi, Karin tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menjelek-jelekkan teman seangkatannya itu—yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Ino menggeram pelan. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Sakura," ujarnya pada Sakura. "Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya ketika menyadari eskpresi wajah Sakura yang lain dari biasanya. Seperti ekspresinya setiap kali ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan.

Mata Sakura sejenak melirik ke arah gadis-gadis di meja itu sebelum kembali menatap Ino. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama sampai Ino akhirnya paham. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu mengambil nampan makan siangnya dari meja dan beranjak.

"Yuk, kita cari meja lain," ajaknya pada Sakura.

Mereka menemukan meja kosong di dekat jendela—meja yang dulu sering diduduki Sai seorang diri—Ino lantas meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Sakura duduk di bangku di seberangnya, meletakkan bukunya di atas meja.

"Nah, jadi ada kejadian apa barusan yang membuatmu bertampang aneh begitu, Sakura?" tanya Ino langsung sembari mengaduk-aduk saladnya dengan garpu. Sementara mata birunya menatap Sakura yang tampak agak gelisah penuh selidik.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan sedang berusaha menenangkan diri dulu. "Neji," ia memulai.

Ino menaikkan alisnya, tampak bingung. Mata birunya otomatis terarah pada bangku yang biasa diduduki anak-anak kelas tiga. Di sana, duduk Neji Hyuuga. Cowok itu tampak tenang mengunyah _sandwich-_nya sambil membaca buku, seakan tidak terganggu oleh kebisingan yang diakibatkan teman-temannya di bangku itu.

"Neji?" tanya Ino dengan dahi berkerut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku dengar pembicaraan Tenten dan Yakumo Kurama di perpus tadi."

Ino menjauhkan mangkuk saladnya dan mengambil botol sari jeruk. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan—Oh, jangan bilang Tenten membujuk Yakumo untuk jadian lagi dengan Neji!" Mata Ino membulat. "Atau Yakumo yang memohon-mohon supaya bisa _balikan _lagi sama Neji?"

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Bukan itu, sih…" ujarnya.

Ino memutar bola matanya yang berwarna biru. Tadinya ia mengira akan mendengar kabar yang lebih seru. Misalnya saja putri tunggal keluarga Kurama itu tiba-tiba ingin jadian lagi dengan _mantan-_nya, mengingat ia-lah yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Neji secara sepihak—beberapa bulan yang lalu, gosip tetang putusnya pasangan itu sempat heboh, terutama di kalangan gadis-gadis yang mengincar Neji (termasuk Sakura).

"Lalu?" Ino menyeruput sari jeruknya.

"Ini soal drama untuk festival sekolah tahunan," kata Sakura. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Tenten sepertinya berniat memasangkan mereka di drama itu. Kau tahu, kan? Mereka pernah dipasangkan di drama tahun lalu…"

"Lalu kenapa kalau mereka dipasangkan lagi?" tanya Ino dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti apa yang meresahkan sahabatnya itu. Ia tertawa kecil. "Dipasangkan belum tentu jadian lagi, kan? Lagipula, mereka berdua memang bermain bagus di drama tahun lalu. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

Sakura tampak gusar. "Tapi kan mereka sudah pernah jadian…" gerutunya tanpa memandang Ino.

_Bingo!_

Ino terkekeh-kekeh. "Ya ampun, Sakura. Kau cemburu, ya? Sampai panik seperti itu mendengar Neji akan dipasangkan lagi dengan Yakumo."

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah merah. "Aku tidak cemburu," sangkalnya dengan suara amat pelan.

"Oh, jelas sekali kau cemburu," Ino menukas, setengah jengkel setengah geli mendengar penyangkalan Sakura—padahal sudah jelas. "Kalau kau tidak peduli, buat apa coba kau sampai buru-buru memberitahuku dengan tampang panik seperti itu? Padahal belum tentu kan, Tenten bermaksud membuat mereka jadian lagi? Maksudku, mungkin saja dia berharap drama tahun ini bisa sukses besar dengan memanfaatkan _chemistry _di antara Neji dan Yakumo—Oh, akui saja, mereka berdua memang sangat serasi di atas panggung, Sakura!"

Sakura semakin merah padam, mata zamrudnya membeliak. "Aku tidak panik—"

"Tapi takut Neji disambar cewek lain?" goda Ino. "Ya ampun, Sakura. Kalau kau begitu menyukai Neji, bergerak dong. Kau dari dulu beraninya hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mendekatinya. Masuk klub komputer atau apalah supaya bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, cowok itu bisa diambil cewek lain betulan, lho. Neji kan banyak sekali yang mengincar."

Argh! Sakura benci sekali kalau Ino sudah berhasil memojokkannya seperti itu. Tapi yang dikatakan Ino memang ada benarnya, pikir Sakura. Neji memang hampir selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya –gadis-gadis yang jelas memiliki keberanian lebih dari pada Sakura untuk mendekati cowok yang juga pelajar teladan di Konoha High itu. Entah itu pura-pura minta diajari pelajaran atau hanya cekakak cekikik di dekatnya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia menoleh ke meja di mana Neji sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya. Ia merasa tidak yakin bisa melakukan apa yang Ino bilang barusan, mengingat perasaan tidak karuan seperti mau pingsan yang selalu menderanya setiap kali berdekatan dengan cowok itu. Padahal Sakura adalah tipikal gadis yang banyak bicara, tapi ia mendadak menjadi sangat pemalu seperti Hinata setiap kali ada Neji.

"Atau…" suara Ino membuat Sakura berpaling padanya lagi. Ino tersenyum penuh arti. "Bagaimana kalau kau berusaha mendapatkan peran utama di drama nanti? Siapa tahu—kalau kau beruntung—kau akan berpasangan dengan Neji."

Sakura mendengus sangsi. "Tidak mungkin, Ino. Tokoh utama biasanya diperankan oleh anak kelas tiga. Anak kelas dua dan satu—itu pun kalau mereka cukup beruntung—barangkali hanya mendapatkan peran pembantu saja atau menjadi tukang angkut-angkut properti panggung."

"Kau terlalu pesimis, Sakura. Aktingmu hebat kok. Buktinya tahun lalu kau juga mendapatkan peran, kan?"

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Yah, gadis itu memang mendapatkan peran sebagai adik bungsu Yakumo di pementasan drama tahun lalu, prestasi yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus mengingat Sakura saat itu masih kelas satu. Dan memikirkan untuk mendapatkan peran utama tahun ini rasanya memang menyenangkan, tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Sakura tidak ingin terlalu berharap…

"Dan sebelum itu terjadi," kata Ino dengan cengiran jahil, "bagaimana kalau kau berlatih dulu?"

"Apa?" Sakura tampak bingung ketika Ino beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan mengitari meja dan menarik Sakura supaya berdiri. Ino memutar tubuh Sakura dengan paksa sehingga menghadap meja anak-anak kelas tiga.

"Sekarang kau coba hampiri dia," bisik Ino.

"Apa?" Jantung Sakura mendadak berpacu cepat di rongganya, memompa darah lebih banyak ke sekitar wajah dan lehernya, membuatnya terasa panas.

"Hampiri dan sapa dia. Sekarang!"

"T-tunggu dulu, Ino!"

Tapi Ino sudah keburu mendorongnya maju. Agak terlalu keras, sampai nyaris membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Tapi Sakura dengan cepat mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali. Kini meja Neji hanya berjarak dua meter darinya.

Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Neji sedang menunduk membaca _textbook _yang terbuka di atas meja sementara tangannya memainkan botol air mineral yang isinya sudah separuh, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan gadis-gadis yang cekikikan di dekatnya. Rambutnya bagian depannya terjatuh dengan luwes ke keningnya, sedikit menutupi mata lavendernya. Hanya dengan melihatnya seperti itu saja, Sakura sudah merasa seperti meleleh.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang memberi isyarat dengan penuh semangat supaya Sakura melanjutkan. Sudah kepalang tanggung, pikir Sakura sambil menelan ludah. _Nekat sajalah…_

Gadis itu lantas melangkah. Satu langkah lagi… Dua langkah… Tiga… Neji semakin dekat. Dia sedang membalik halaman bukunya, sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajah.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "H-Ha—"

"Sakura!" suara lain dari samping Neji menyapanya dengan penuh semangat.

_Ouch! _

Sakura mengerjap. Pandangannya beralih pada cowok jangkung kurus berambut _bob_ yang duduk di sebelah Neji. Cowok itu nyengir lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih berkilau bak bintang iklan pasta gigi seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Rock Lee, wakil ketua klub sepak bola tempat Naruto bergabung. Sakura memaksakan senyum kikuk padanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kabar Naruto? Kau sudah menengoknya lagi, kan? Aku dengar dia sudah boleh pulang hari ini, benar?" Lee mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan, membuat Sakura bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Er… Ya, dia um…"

"Ah, sudah kuduga!" Lee tertawa menggelegar. "Dia memang tidak gampang menyerah, kan?"

Sakura memaksakan diri tertawa. "I-iya… un.. aku ke konter dulu. Permisi…" dan gadis itu segera berlalu.

Neji mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik sekilas ketika Sakura melewatinya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau ia memang merasakan panas menguar dari tubuh gadis itu ketika ia lewat, Neji tidak tahu. Cowok itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menenggelamkan diri pada bacaannya.

"Sakura itu… gadis yang manis, ya?" tanya Lee sambil menatap punggung Sakura bergerak menuju konter.

"Hn."

"Kurasa aku menyukainya," cetus Lee tanpa beban. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Neji mendengus pelan. "Hn."

Sementara itu Sakura sibuk mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ah, Ino lebih pantas disalahkan atas semua ini, pikirnya geram. Sakura menyambar sari apel kotak kecil dari konter sebelum kembali ke bangku Ino. Ia kesal bukan kepalang melihat temannya itu malah menertawakannya.

"Berhenti tertawa!" hardik Sakura sambil duduk. Tangannya yang memegang kotak sari apel bergetar saking jengkelnya.

"S-sori.." ujar Ino dengan wajah merah menahan tawa. "Ah, bukannya berhasil ngobrol dengan sang pujaan hati, malah disapa oleh Lee! Kasihan deh.."

"Diam!"

"Lee lumayan kok," kekeh Ino. "Lumayan aneh, maksudnya."

"Oh, ha ha.. Lucu sekali, Ino!" Sakura tertawa sinis. Ia mencobloskan sedotan dengan geram ke kotak sari apelnya dan menyedotnya dengan bernafsu seakan salah sari apelnyalah Neji mengacuhkannya.

Kedua gadis itu duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Ino kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya sambil mendengarkan musik dari _Ipod _barunya sementara Sakura telah menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan bukunya. Gadis itu berkali-kali menghela napas seperti nenek-nenek, tampak luar biasa lesu.

_Kalau begini terus, tidak akan berhasil, _Sakura membatin suntuk. _Ino benar, kalau tidak bergerak, bagaimana Neji bisa tahu ada seorang gadis adik kelasnya yang memerhatikannya dari dulu? Aaaargh…_

Getaran ponsel dari saku celananya membuat lamunan Sakura buyar seketika. Gadis itu mengangkat kepala, buru-buru merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Rupanya ada satu pesan singkat masuk. Dari Naruto.

'_**Sakura, kau jadi menjemputku ke rumah sakit hari ini, kan?'**_

"Dari Sasuke?" tanya Ino seraya menarik lepas _earphone _dari telinganya.

"Bukan. Naruto," Sakura menyahut sambil menekan tombol _reply. _"Oh ya, Ino. Kau mau ikut ke rumah sakit menjemput Naruto tidak?"

Ino tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ingin sih… Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji akan menemani Idate ke toko buku."

"Sayang sekali," kata Sakura, mengangkat bahu. "Aku jadi pergi sendirian deh. Lagian, kemana sih perginya Si Sasuke?" gerutunya. Jemarinya dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk Naruto.

'_**Iya, jadi. Kau tenang saja dan tunggu aku di sana, ya! Btw, Sasuke menghubungimu tidak?'**_

Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai Naruto membalas pesannya.

'_**Tidak. Memangnya kenapa dia?'**_

Sakura kembali mengetikkan jawabannya.

'_**Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya'**_

Kali ini Naruto tidak membalas. Dan tepat saat itu bel tanda jam pelajaran berikutnya dimulai berbunyi. Anak-anak yang kebetulan masih berada di kantin yang mulai lengang, termasuk Sakura dan Ino, bergegas meninggalkan kantin dan menuju kelas mereka berikutnya.

---

_**Root Hills**_

"Tuan Muda yakin mau berangkat ke rumah sakit sendiri?"

Sai, yang tengah mengancingkan mantelnya, menoleh untuk menatap sang kepala pelayan yang tampak sangat khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa, Yuugao. Aku masih bisa menyetir sendiri."

"Tapi Tuan Muda, bukankah lebih baik Anda diantar supir?" tanya Yuugao lebih mendesak.

Sai tersenyum padanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kata Tuan Danzou—"

"Beliau akan mengerti," sela Sai, mulai tak sabar. "Aku sudah bilang pada kakek dan dia setuju aku pergi sendiri," ujarnya berbohong sambil memalingkan wajah dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kancing mantelnya, menghindari tatapan wanita yang sudah seperti bibinya sendiri itu. "Bisakah kau suruh supir menyiapkan mobil untukku?"

Yuugao tampak akan membantahnya. Jelas tidak yakin pada apa yang dikatakan tuan mudanya itu. Tapi kemudian akhirnya ia mengalah juga. "Baiklah, Tuan…" Ia lantas berbalik pergi.

Sai menghela napas lega setelah punggung Yuugao menghilang di balik pintu. Kepala pelayannya itu memang sangat cerewet kalau sudah mulai mencemaskannya seperti ini. Sikapnya ini seperti seorang ibu yang _overprotektif _terhadap putra tersayangnya, begitulah setidaknya yang dikatakan Gaara melihat sikap Yuugao pada Sai. Bukannya Sai tidak senang—ia malah sangat berterimakasih pada Yuugao yang sudah menjaganya selayaknya seorang ibu—tapi ada saatnya di mana sikapnya itu membuat Sai tidak sabar. Ia kan juga ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri, tidak melulu harus dilayani seperti orang sakit. Lagipula ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya sudah cukup baik untuk bisa pergi sendiri.

Setelah selesai merapikan pakaiannya, Sai mengambil dompet dan ponselnya, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamar. _Porsche _merahnya sudah siap ketika ia turun. Seorang supir dengan sopan mengulurkan kunci mobil yang dipegangnya pasa Sai.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sai seraya mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil mungil berwarna merah menyala itu melesat meninggalkan kompleks perumahan mentereng itu menuju kota. Tepatnya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

---

TBC

---

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_The Sound of the Music © Maria Von Trapp_

_---_

_Satu lagi chapter datar yang gak bagus. –sigh- Tapi mudah-mudahan yang tersirat untuk konflik ke depannya udah bisa mulai kelihatan. Silakan menebak-nebak.. –gak penting-_

_Makasih buat __**Furukara Kyu**__ (udah keselip belum romance-nya? XD), __**Gondez dan Kucluk**__ (wah, kalian berdua, makasih udah mampir…), __**Dilia-chan**__, __**Aika-chan**__, __**Uci-chan **__(makasih koreksinya. Udah dibenerin kok), __**ryoko namikaze**__, __**Senritsu no Kaze**__, __**kakkoi-chan **__(jleb jleb… XD), __**Yuu Akihina**__, __**Tobi-Luna of Sagashita**__ ^^, __**Auferiee **__(wah, makasih lho review jujurnya…^^) dan __**Bundo-chan**__ yang mereview lewat PM.. _

_See ya!_


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Sai meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan dengan wajah berseri siang itu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi dengan kondisi kesehatannya, setidaknya itulah yang diberitahukan dokter yang memeriksanya barusan. Mereka hanya mengganti perban yang menutupi luka jahit di atas alisnya dengan perban yang lebih tipis dan setelah itu semuanya akan oke. Ia siap kembali ke sekolah besok.

Menghembuskan napas lega, Sai berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia mengerling arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Seharusnya jam-jam segini sekolah sudah bubar, pikirnya. Sakura pastilah sedang dalam perjalanan kemari…

"Sai?" suara sapaan yang sudah sangat familier itu membuat cowok itu menoleh.

Dokter Kabuto Yakushi baru saja keluar dari pintu ruangan bagian _pediatric. _Ia tidak mengenakan jas dokternya melainkan pakaian santai dan ia membawa seorang batita laki-laki berambut cokelat tipis dalam gendongannya. Akio Yakushi, Sai mengenali bocah gembil yang sedang mengalungkan lengannya ke leher sang ayah. Matanya merah seperti baru menangis. Di belakang mereka, Michiko Yakushi, istri dokter muda itu muncul. Wanita itu masih sama anggunnya seperti yang ia ingat.

"Ah, selamat siang, Dokter Yakushi," balas Sai. Ia berjalan mendekat pada keluarga kecil itu. "Selamat siang, Michi, Akio," Sai membelai kepala lembut bocah dalam gendongan sang dokter.

"Sai," ucap Michiko sambil tersenyum. "Senang bertemu kau lagi."

"Aku juga," Sai membalas senyumnya.

"Baru selesai _check up, _kukira?" tanya dokter Yakushi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, Dok. Mereka bilang aku sudah bisa mulai masuk sekolah besok. Aku sudah tidak sabar…"

"Itu bagus. Ah, kami baru saja mengimunisasikan Akio," dokter Yakushi mengerling ruangan bagian anak di belakangnya. "Kami berencana makan siang di Konoha City Square setelah ini. Kau berminat bergabung?"

"Terimakasih, Dok," tolak Sai halus seraya melempar senyum menyesal, "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi saya tidak bisa."

"Ah, kau ada rencana lain?" tebak sang dokter.

Sai mengangguk. "Saya harus menjenguk seorang teman."

Mendengar kata 'teman' dari mulut salah satu _klien-_nya yang _antisosial_ itu membuat dokter muda itu menyunggingkan senyum. Sepertinya terapi yang diberikannya pada Sai memang membuahkan hasil yang sangat baik. Shin pastilah senang sekali kalau melihat ini dari _atas sana, _pikirnya.

"Sayang sekali, Sai," kata Michiko dari samping suaminya. "Tapi lain kali kau harus mampir ke rumah, ya. Akio pasti senang sekali kalau bisa bermain lagi denganmu." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan membelai putranya dengan penuh cinta. Akio mengeluarkan suara manja seraya menggapai-gapai ke arah ibunya dari bahu ayahnya. Dokter Yakushi tertawa, lalu mencium lembut sisi kepala putranya. Akio tertawa kegelian.

Sai tersenyum melihat adegan sarat kasih sayang di depannya itu. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan ini, tapi tetap saja, ada perasaan nyaman dalam hatinya. '_Apa ayah dan ibuku dulu juga begitu, ya?' _ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Sai. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ya," pamit sang dokter.

Kemudian keluarga kecil itu berjalan menjauh ke arah _lift. _Terdengar bunyi dentingan ketika _lift _itu membuka. Sai baru saja akan berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar rawat Naruto ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda baru saja keluar dari _lift. _Gadis itu mengangguk sopan ketika berpapasan dengan dokter Yakushi sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Sai.

Sakura Haruno tersenyum cerah. "Sai!" panggilnya seraya melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. "Baru selesai _check up?_"

"Hmm," Sai mengangguk. "Aku sudah bisa mulai masuk sekolah lagi besok."

"Benarkah? Baguslah…" ucap Sakura berseri-seri.

"Bagaimana sekolah?" tanya Sai.

"Biasa saja," Sakura mengangkat bahunya, bibirnya agak mengerucut. "Agak sepi sebenarnya. Tidak ada Naruto, tidak ada Sasuke—"

"Sasuke tidak masuk?" tanya Sai heran.

"Ya begitu deh. Tidak tahu kemana orangnya…" Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum kembali pada Sai. "Yuk, kita ke tempat Naruto. Bisa-bisa dia nanti _ngambek _kalau kita telat," guraunya seraya tertawa kecil.

Ruang rawat Naruto letaknya tidak jauh dari sana, di dekat bagian _orthopedy. _Mereka hanya butuh jalan sebentar menyusuri koridor itu sebelum berbelok ke koridor selanjutnya. Kamar Naruto terletak tepat di depan _nurse station. _Mereka mengetuk pintu geser itu pelan.

"Masuk!" terdengar suara Naruto dari dalam.

Naruto sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih memutari ranjangnya dengan _kruk _menyangga ketiaknya ketika mereka menggeser pintunya terbuka. Cowok itu menoleh dan langsung nyengir lebar begitu melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"Sakura!" sambutnya senang. "Sai!!"

"Un… halo," balas Sai agak canggung seraya melambaikan tangannya sedikit.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura seraya berjalan masuk untuk menghampiri temannya itu. "Kau sudah bisa turun?"

"Yeah, begitulah. Tapi harus pakai tongkat," Naruto menggoyangkan _kruk _di lengan kirinya dengan canggung. "Masih belum terbiasa, tapi kuharap ini tidak akan lama." Ia lalu melirik ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup Sai. Ada ekspresi kecewa samar di wajahnya. "Jadi Sasuke benar-benar tidak datang, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah padanya. "Kan tadi sudah kubilang dia tidak masuk sekolah, Naruto. Atau kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Oh, bukan begitu," kata Naruto buru-buru. "Hanya heran saja, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Dihubungi juga tidak bisa," ia menggerutu jengkel. "Padahal katanya dia akan datang, kan?"

"Mungkin Sasuke ada keperluan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, dan dia lupa membawa ponselnya," usul Sai masuk akal.

"Yeah, mungkin saja," sahut Naruto, masih tampak agak kesal dengan ketidakhadiran salah satu karibnya itu. Ia berjalan tertatih ke arah tasnya yang diletakkan di atas bangku di dekat jendela dan mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya yang masih tercecer.

Sakura bergegas maju untuk membantunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kan masih ada aku dan Sai."

Naruto menoleh menatap wajah gadis yang berdiri di sampinya. Seulas senyum muncul lagi di wajahnya. Benar juga, pikirnya. Bersungut-sungut seperti apa pun tidak akan membuat si bodoh Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Masih ada gadis pujaannya, Sakura, dan Sai yang menjemputnya pulang. Tidak ada yang mesti dikeluhkan lagi. "Benar juga," ujarnya dengan nada kembali ceria.

"Um… ada yang bisa kubantu, tidak?" Sai bertanya ragu-ragu sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan sikap canggung.

Kedua temannya menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh sejenak sebelum tawa mereka pecah berderai. Sai mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, bertanya-tanya sendiri apa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang lucu sampai Naruto dan Sakura tertawa seperti itu.

"Um… bisakah kau mengambil komik yang di meja itu, Sai? Terimakasih…"

Tepat saat itu pintu kamar sekali lagi digeser membuka dan Iruka Umino muncul dengan membawa kertas admistrasi. "Oh, ada Sakura dan Sai rupanya," katanya pada kedua teman putranya.

"Selamat siang," sapa Sakura sopan. Sai mengangguk canggung pada Iruka. Pria itu balas mengangguk sambil melempar senyum hangat khas-nya.

"Mereka kan datang _khusus _untuk menjemputku, Pap!" gurau Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Huu… _ge-er_!" Sakura meninju lengan Naruto main-main. Gadis itu terkekeh-kekeh.

Naruto tertawa sembari menutup ritsleting tasnya. "Bisa pulang sekarang, kan, Pap?" ia bertanya pada Iruka.

"Kalau kau sudah siap. Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, kan?"

"Yap. Semuanya sudah masuk!" Naruto menepuk tasnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, keempatnya sudah berada di lapangan parkir, bersiap pulang. Naruto tampak sumringah dan bersemangat. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah. Sudah bosan rasanya ia terus-terusan berada di rumah sakit. Terlebih –ia melirik Sakura yang berdiri di dekatnya, hendak membantunya naik ke _wagon _cokelat milik Iruka—ini adalah kali pertama gadis yang disukainya itu mengunjungi rumahnya!

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Tidak," sahut Naruto cepat-cepat, menyembunyikan cengirannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

Sakura melempar pandang bingung padanya sejenak sebelum kemudian membantu Naruto naik ke bangku penumpang di depan sementara Iruka memasukkan barang-barang Naruto ke bangku belakang dengan dibantu Sai.

"Kalian berdua masuklah," kata Naruto pada kedua temannya seraya menunjuk ke bangku belakang mobil itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bawa mobil," sahut Sai sambil menunjuk _Porsche _merahnya yang kebetulan diparkirkan tepat di samping _wagon _Iruka. "Aku akan mengikuti kalian dari belakang."

"Eh?" Naruto dibuat tercengang melihat mobil milik Sai. Ia memang belum pernah melihat _Porsche _Sai sebelumnya, dan untuk beberapa saat ia hanya bisa melongo. "Wow…" desahnya terpesona. "Eeh.. tunggu dulu," katanya cepat-cepat pada Sakura yang hendak naik ke bangku belakang. "Sakura ikut Sai saja. Tidak enak kalau dia sendirian."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak apa-apa? Sai—" gadis itu melirik Sai.

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kalian saja."

"Oh, oke." Sakura lantas menutup kembali pintu wagon itu.

Suara pintu mobil yang ditutup kembali mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Rupanya Iruka juga sudah duduk di belakang kemudi dan sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya. Naruto cepat-cepat memakai sabuk pengamannya juga.

"Sampai ketemu di rumahku kalau begitu, Sakura, Sai," kata Naruto pada dua temannya.

"Kami duluan," kata Iruka sambil melambaikan tangan sekilas tepat sebelum Naruto menutup jendelanya. _Wagon _cokelat itu lalu melaju perlahan meninggalkan area parkir Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Kau beruntung punya teman-teman yang baik seperti mereka, Nak," ujar Iruka sementara mobil mereka mulai memasuki lalu lintas kota Konoha yang padat.

Naruto menyeringai lebar mendengar komentar ayahnya. "Tentu saja, Pap. Aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia; mendapatkan teman baik seperti mereka dan punya ayah paling hebat sedunia seperti Pap."

Iruka tertawa. "Kau ini bisa saja, Naruto!"

.

.

.

"Sabuk pengaman?" Sai mengingatkan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Oh, yah." Sakura segera memasang sabuk pengamannya sementara Sai menyalakan pemanas. Gadis itu seketika merasakan jok nyaman yang didudukinya menghangat, membuat tubuhnya yang tadi sempat sedikit menggigil karena udara dingin di luar menjadi lebih rileks. "Hangat sekali, Sai," komentarnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mesin mobil itu menyala dengan suara yang sangat minimal, bisa dibilang nyaris tak terdengar. Dan tak perlu waktu lama sebelum akhirnya _Porsche _itu melaju mulus mengikuti _wagon _yang sudah agak jauh di depannya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mengagumi setiap detil interior mobil Sai. Kendaraan orang kaya memang berbeda, ia membatin. Sangat nyaman dan pastilah dirawat dengan sangat hati-hati dan mahal. Ah, rasanya tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah mobil yang sama dengan yang pernah nyaris menabraknya tempo hari. Dan pemiliknya… mata zamrudnya kini terarah pada cowok di belakang roda kemudi. Sai sudah banyak berubah sejak saat itu…

"Ada apa, Sakura?" suara Sai mengejutkannya. "Ada apa tersenyum sambil menatapku seperti itu?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ah, tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sambil berpaling, menatap jalanan di depan mereka sesaat sebelum menatap Sai lagi, tersenyum. "Hanya teringat masa lalu. Kau pernah nyaris menabrakku dan Sasuke dengan mobil ini. Ingat?"

Sai tersenyum, kendati pun tatapannya masih terkonsentrasi ke depan. "Hn. Aku ingat. Maafkan aku."

"Kau sudah minta maaf, sebetulnya," kata Sakura mengingatkan.

"Tapi waktu itu kau dan Sasuke masih marah."

"Sekarang kan tidak lagi," ujar Sakura.

Wajah Sai tampak agak muram. "Tapi Sasuke tampaknya masih belum memaafkan aku."

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke telah memaafkannya, tapi ia tahu yang dikatakan Sai benar; Sasuke masih marah padanya. Gadis itu menghela napas, lalu berkata pelan, "Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan memaafkanmu, Sai." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk lengan Sai lembut. "Aku dan Naruto pasti akan membantumu. Jadi kau tenang saja, oke?"

Sai hanya melempar senyum berterimakasih pada gadis di sebelahnya. Kemudian mereka terdiam agak lama.

"Sai?" celetuk Sakura kemudian, saat mereka sudah memasuki wilayah yang lebih asri.

"Hn?" Sai melirik gadis di sebelahnya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jalan di depan mereka.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Un… sebenarnya apa alasanmu pindah dari KAA ke sekolah umum?" tanya Sakura, menatap cowok di sampingnya. "Padahal setahuku sekolah itu sangat bagus, bukan?"

Sai tampak mempertimbangkan jawabannya selama beberapa saat. Ia menyapu rambut hitamnya yang terjatuh ke matanya sebelum menjawab, "Memang ada alasan khusus." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku mencari seseorang yang kupikir akan membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau menemukan orang itu?"

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku menemukan yang jauh lebih baik. Kau, Naruto dan er—Sasuke." Ia menyebutkan nama terakhir lebih pelan. "Kau pasti sudah tahu masalahku dari buku harianku, bukan?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Diingatkan akan kelancangannya membaca yang bukan haknya membuatnya malu dan tidak enak hati. Tapi betapa herannya ia mendengar nada suara Sai yang biasa saja saat membicarakannya, seakan ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Um.. yeah," kata Sakura canggung.

Diam lagi.

"Dulu aku ingin sekali bersekolah di Konoha Art Academy," celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba. "Itu sekolah impianku sejak kecil." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Dari dulu aku sudah jatuh hati pada dunia akting. Mungkin karena sejak kecil mendiang ayahku kerap membawaku menonton pertunjukan teater dan film di kota. Sejak saat itu aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang aktris professional." Ia menoleh pada Sai. "Dan aku jadi ingin sekali belajar akting di KAA. Kudengar di sana banyak lahir aktris dan aktor hebat, bukan?"

Sai mengangguk. "Yeah. Tapi… kalau kau begitu ingin belajar akting di sana, mengapa tidak mendaftar saja?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Karena biaya bersekolah di sana jauh lebih mahal dari pada di sekolah biasa. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orangtuaku. Apalagi saat itu keuangan keluargaku terfokus untuk pengobatan kakakku."

Sai tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal biaya sekolah di KAA yang mahal, karena selama sekolah di sana, semuanya sudah terjamin untuknya selaku cucu dari pemilik sekolah seni bergengsi di Konoha itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Sakura kemudian. "Waktu di KAA, kau mengambil apa?"

"Aku di Departemen Seni Rupa," jawab Sai, "Divisi Lukis. Meski begitu kami juga tetap mendapat pelajaran-pelajaran seni dasar yang lain."

"Kedengarannya sangat keren," Sakura terkagum. "Aku ingin sekali ke sana kapan-kapan. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat penjagaanya yang ketat."

Sai tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga kok. Aku bisa mengajakmu ke sana kalau kau mau."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi kau kan sudah bukan siswa di sana lagi. Mana bisa—"

"Bisa saja," sahut Sai enteng. "Karena kakekku ada pemilik tempat itu, jadi aku bisa bebas ke sana kapan saja aku mau."

Sakura tercengang. Sai tidak pernah sekali pun menyebut-nyebut soal keluarganya yang ternyata adalah pemilik KAA, dan informasi ini tentu saja membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. "Kau pasti bercanda, kan?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sai tertawa. "Aku serius. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu ke sana. Kau atur saja waktunya. Kau mau, kan?"

"MAU! Mau _banget!_" seru Sakura senang.

"Aku juga ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku di sana. Dia pelajar pertukaran dari Suna School of the Art. Dia di Departemen Seni Musik, Divisi Biola."

"Sepertinya bakal menyenangkan, Sai. Trims, ya.."

Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman sederhana keluarga Umino di Fox Street tidak sampai dua puluh menit kemudian. Namun angin musim gugur yang bertiup dan udara yang semakin dingin tidak lantas menyurutkan niat beberapa tetangga Naruto di kompleks itu keluar untuk menyapa, sekedar menanyakan kabar atau memberi selamat atas kemenangan remaja berambut pirang itu di pertandingan tempo hari.

Benar-benar lingkungan yang ramah, pikir Sai takjub sembari membantu Iruka menurunkan barang-barang Naruto dari mobil, sementara Naruto membalas sapaan para tetangganya yang ramah. Sakura, yang notabene tinggal di lingkungan yang tidak jauh berbeda, tidak merasa heran lagi. Yang membuat ia terkejut adalah betapa populernya tampaknya Naruto di kompleks itu. Sampai-sampai, saat mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah yang hangat, para tetangga berdatangan silih berganti, membawakan sesuatu—termasuk sekeranjang roti kismis buatan sendiri yang masih hangat dan makanan kecil lain—untuk menyambut kepulangan Naruto dari rumah sakit. Tidak mengherankan Naruto sangat merindukan rumah selama ia dirawat.

Iruka juga telah menyuguhi kedua tamu putranya dengan sari jahe yang menghangatkan badan sementara mereka duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga yang hangat. Naruto bercerita dengan penuh semangat kepada Sai tentang detil pertandingan sepak bolanya sementara Sakura mengedarkan padangannya berkeliling.

Ruangan itu kecil, tapi sangat nyaman didominasi warna pastel. Satu set sofa tua berwarna cokelat gelap terletak di salah satu sisi ruangan di dekat rak buku dan di atasnya terdapat sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar—Iruka yang lebih muda dari yang sekarang, merangkul seorang wanita mungil berambut pirang yang sedang menggendong Naruto yang masih kecil. Ketiganya tampak tertawa. Benar-benar memperlihatkan keluarga kecil yang bahagia—Di depannya, sebuah lemari tua berukir dengan sebuah televisi berukuran sedang. Pemanas listrik diletakkan di sudut ruangan, di dekat sebuah kursi berlengan di sisi jendela tinggi di mana sekarang Naruto sedang duduk nyaman. Sai duduk di bangku bundar kecil di depannya.

Sakura lantas mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di atas sofa sambil menghirup minuman hangatnya, sesekali menanggapi obrolan seru kedua cowok itu, sebelum ia melihat majalah sekolah tergeletak di atas meja. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengambil majalah dengan sampul depan rombongan kontingen Konoha yang berlaga di kejuaraan olahraga dan seni di Ame beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan seingatnya, edisi itu jugalah yang memuat artikel tentang ia, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri saat membaca kembali artikel yang ditulis Hinata itu. Entahlah, padahal sudah lebih dari dua kali ia membacanya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa kecil, atau setidaknya tersenyum simpul. Terlebih saat melihat deretan foto di sana. Ia. Naruto. Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ketidakmunculan Sasuke seharian ini membuatnya kembali kepikiran. Barangkali benar apa yang dikatakan Sai tadi, barangkali Sasuke ada keperluan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Tapi… Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa gelisah. Mau tidak mau ia mulai mencemaskan Sasuke.

_Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke?_ Sakura membatin. Namun dengan cepat ditepisnya pikiran tidak enak itu dari kepalanya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Sakura dan Sai masih di sana sampai hujan akhirnya berhenti. Hari sudah hampir gelap saat itu.

"Kami pulang sekarang, Naruto," pamit Sakura seraya beranjak dari sofa. "Kau istirahatlah."

Naruto tampak agak kecewa, tapi cepat-cepat ditutupinya dengan cengiran lebar yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Oke." Ia lantas bangkit juga dari duduknya untuk mengantar kedua temannya sampai ke pintu depan. "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini, Sakura, Sai," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya!" Sakura nyaris saja melupakan sesuatu. Gadis itu buru-buru merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku. "Aku sudah menyalinkan catatan dan PR untukmu selama dua hari ini, Naruto. Supaya kau tidak ketinggalan pelajaran," ia menambahkan ceria sambil mengulurkan buku itu pada Naruto yang tercengang.

Cowok itu tampaknya tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa atas kebaikan Sakura itu, mengingat ia tidak terlalu suka belajar. Tapi toh ia menerimanya juga seraya menggumamkan terimakasih.

"Lho, sudah mau pulang, ya?" tanya Iruka yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur. Di tangannya, ia memegang sebuah _mug _kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Sudah sore, Paman," Sakura menyahut agak kaku—ia sedang membiasakan diri memanggil Iruka dengan sebutan 'Paman'—"Kami tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat Naruto."

"Ah, ya," kata Iruka sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan kalau begitu, Nak. Sai, jalan di pertigaan di depan agak licin kalau habis hujan. Sebaiknya kau menyetir pelan-pelan saja," ia menambahkan pada Sai yang sudah berdiri di pintu.

Sai mengangguk. "Baik. Terimakasih."

"Aku juga sudah mengopikan catatan pelajaran untukmu, Sai," kata Sakura pada Sai ketika keduanya sedang berjalan melewati halaman berumput rumah Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak membawanya sekarang. Kukira kita tidak akan bertemu hari ini."

Sai melirik Sakura, tampak terkejut sekaligus terharu. Meskipun ia tidak begitu membutuhkannya mengingat Yuugao telah menghubungi pihak sekolah untuk meminta _copy _mata pelajaran yang tertinggal selama Sai absen. Tapi rasanya tidak enak kalau harus menolak jerih payah Sakura untuknya. Ia merasa harus menghargainya juga. "Kau baik sekali, terimakasih."

Sakura tersenyum manis padanya. "Sama-sama. Itulah gunanya teman, bukan?"

"Ya. Kurasa begitu." Sai membalas senyumnya.

Mereka masih melihat Naruto berdiri di beranda rumahnya, mengawasi, ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam _Porsche _Sai, bersiap pulang. Sai menurunkan jendela dan mereka melambai ketika mobil itu melaju perlahan. Naruto balas melambaikan tangan.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah ia kembali bersekolah sejak ayahnya meninggal, Sakura selalu pulang ke Blossoms Café untuk makan malam di sana dan pulang bersama ibunya. Dan ke sanalah Sai mengantarnya. Restoran itu tampak sedang lengang ketika mereka tiba di sana. Sakura bisa melihat Izumo sedang membereskan salah satu meja di dekat jendela saat Sai menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari pintu depan restoran.

"Tidak mau mampir dulu, Sai?" tawar Sakura.

Sai menggeleng. "Sudah terlalu sore. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau janji mau mampir, kan?" kata Sakura. Sai tersenyum dan memberikan janjinya. "Terimakasih tumpangannya, Sai!" ucap Sakura ceria sebelum turun dari mobil. Gadis itu mengawasi di sana sampai akhirnya mobil Sai menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Ehem!" terdengar suara dari arah restoran. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Kotetsu sedang berdiri di pintu, nyengir lebar. "Wah wah wah… sepertinya ada yang baru diantar pulang pangeran berkuda merah nih?" godanya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan tertawa. "Mana ada kuda merah, ngaco!" kekehnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

"Yang tadi itu pacarmu?" tanya Kotetsu ketika Sakura berjalan masuk melewatinya. Kotetsu lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada pintu, membiarkan pintu itu berayun menutup.

"Sembarangan saja ngomong!" sembur Sakura sambil mencubit lengan Kotetsu keras-keras sampai cowok itu meringis kesakitan. "Dia itu temanku, tahu!"

"Hoho… ternyata Nona Sakura teman cowoknya bertambah lagi, ya?" timbrung Izumo ketika ia lewat sambil membawa setumpuk piring dan gelas kotor. Ia terkekeh-kekeh. "Padahal kan dulu _kayak_nya anti _banget _main sama cowok."

"Izumo, apaan sih!" Sakura cemberut padanya juga. Kalau saja Izumo tidak sedang membawa tumpukan piring, Sakura pastilah sudah menyerangnya juga.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Sakura," kata Isaribi yang baru saja selesai mengantar pesanan. Gadis itu melempar pandang galak pada kedua rekannya yang memang terkenal jahil itu. "Kotetsu, cepat antarkan pesanan ke meja nomer sepuluh!" katanya pada Kotetsu. "Izumo—"

"Iya iya, beres, Bos!" potong Izumo seraya melesat ke arah dapur bersama Kotetsu.

Isaribi menghela napas keras-keras dengan lelah, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyeka rambut yang terjatuh ke pelipisnya. "Harap maklum, Sakura. Mereka berdua habis ditolak lagi oleh Ayame. Makanya bawaannya ingin mengganggu orang terus. Kau tahu, kan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lalu kenapa tidak kau hibur saja…" ia memberi Isaribi tatapan nakal tapi penuh arti, "Si Izumo. Mungkin setelah itu dia akan—"

Tapi sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Isaribi segera menyambar lengan gadis itu. "Ssstt… jangan keras-keras. Nanti kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?" desisnya dengan wajah merah padam. Membuat Arashi Fuuma yang kebetulan lewat melempar pandang ingin tahu pada kedua gadis itu. Sakura hanya mengikik geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya iya…" Sakura menyilangkan jadi di depan bibirnya yang terkatup menahan senyum. "Sudah ah. Aku mau ke ibu dulu. Sana kerja lagi!"

Isaribi mendadak memasang tampang seperti seorang dayang kerajaan yang anggun. "Baik, Tuan Putri…" ujarnya sambil sedikit menekuk lututnya. Kemudian berlalu dari sana, meluncur untuk menyambut tamu yang baru datang. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah salah satu karyawan ibunya itu.

"Sakura, sayang?"

Sakura segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ibunya telah memanggilnya dari konter. Wanita itu melambai ke arahnya dari samping seorang gadis berambut cokelat berkucir yang sedang menuangkan kopi ke cangkir salah satu tamu mereka, Ayame.

"Ibu!" balas Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri meja konter.

"Sudah pulang? Bagaimana kabar Naruto?" tanya Azami setelah putri tunggalnya itu duduk di bangku tinggi di belakang meja dan melepas tas yang dicangklengkan ke bahunya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Tapi dia masih perlu dibantu _kruk _kalau berjalan," sahut Sakura seraya mengulurkan tasnya pada sang ibu, yang segera menyimpankan tasnya di bawah meja.

Azami tersenyum simpul. "Yah, mudah-mudahan dia cepat sembuh," ujarnya. "Kau mau makan sekarang, Nak?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Belum terlalu lapar, Bu. Nanti saja bareng Ibu."

Gadis itu kemudian memutar kursinya membelakangi konter sementara ibunya kembali sibuk dengan pelanggan yang baru saja memesan secangkir kopi. Sakura mendesah sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling restoran yang telah dikelola keluarganya selama lebih dari dua dekade itu. Sakura sangat menyukai restoran keluarganya ini, selain suasananya sangat ramah dan hangat, banyak juga kenangan manis yang terjadi di sini.

Dulu, mendiang kakaknya, Himeko Haruno, senang sekali bereksperimen di dapur bersama Yamato. Tidak peduli mereka sering dimarahi Azami karena seringnya gagal dan membuat dapur berantakan. Tapi dua sejoli itu tidak pernah kapok, sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil menciptakan resep-resep andalan di restoran itu. Meskipun dulu mereka seringkali bertengkar, toh Sakura tetap merindukan keberadaan sang kakak yang berperangai lemah lembut itu mondar-mandir di restoran.

Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada panggung kecil di ujung. Alat-alat musik milik band ayahnya dulu—termasuk beberapa buah gitar, bass dan sebuah drum—masih bertengger manis di sana. Juga _music box _ peninggalan ayahnya pun masih melantunkan lagu-lagu lawas yang terdengar samar-samar di sudut, tampak tua dan tidak dipedulikan. Padahal Kotetsu dan Izumo pernah beberapa kali mengutak-atik mesin itu supaya suara yang keluar lebih keras, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak begitu berhasil.

Meski begitu Sakura masih bisa mendengar lantunan _Unchained Melody _milik _Elvis Presley _mengalun merana dari alat itu,

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea.._

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me.._

_I'll be coming home, wait for me_

Sakura ingat betul lagu ini. Karena ayah dan ibunya sering berdansa diiringi lagu ini. Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi sangat merindukan sang ayah, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari matanya basah. Gadis itu mengerjap kaget ketika ibunya menegurnya dan bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja. Sakura buru-buru menyeka basah di matanya lalu mengangguk cepat. Tepat saat itu Kotetsu muncul dari arah dapur, tampak kepayahan membawakan pesanan. Sakura bergegas maju untuk membantunya, menggunakan kesempatan itu supaya ibunya tidak mulai mencemaskannya lagi.

"Matamu basah," celetuk Kotetsu ketika mereka baru saja meninggalkan meja nomer sepuluh dan sekarang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kaca, menunggu kalau-kalau ada pelanggan yang datang. Bola mata gelap Kotetsu sedikit menyipit, mengawasi Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menari-narik ujung rambut merah mudanya yang terjatuh di bahunya. "Aku cuma sedang teringat kakak dan ayah," ujarnya kemudian.

"Hmm…" Kotetsu mengangguk mengerti. "Siapapun akan kehilangan mereka. Himeko gadis yang sangat menyenangkan dan Tuan Haruno… beliau sudah seperti ayah bagi kami semua di sini." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi tempat ini," ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran, "pernah mengalami masa-masa berkabung setelah mereka pergi. Orang-orang menjadi tidak banyak bicara, bertampang sedih dan segala macam lagi—kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

"Ya. Aku tahu," sahut Sakura. Tentu saja, karena Ino yang pernah datang di masa-masa itu, menceritakan semuanya padanya.

_Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba saja suasananya menjadi mellow seperti ini, sih? _Sakura membatin. _Dan mengapa hatiku mendadak berdebar-debar begini? Perasaanku tidak enak…_

"Ah, dia datang lagi," ujar Kotetsu seraya menoleh ke luar, memandang ke lapangan parkir depan.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangnya dan melihat seekor anjing berbulu kecokelatan muncul dari ujung jalan, berlarian ke arah lapangan parkir sambil menggonggong keras. Kening gadis itu berkerut. Sepertinya anjing itu tidak asing baginya.

"Anjing itu kelihatan gelisah, kan? Kasihan. Mungkin dia kehilangan majikannya.." Kotetsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Rufus," celetuk Sakura. Ia akhirnya mengenali anjing itu. _Retriever _tampan berbulu cokelat milik Sasuke, tidak salah lagi. Tali lehernya yang berwarna hitam juga sama.

"Apa?" Kotetsu memandang gadis di depannya bingung.

"Rufus," ulang Sakura, "Anjing temanku. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" Gadis itu lalu beranjak dari sana, mendorong pintu kaca itu terbuka dan melangkah ke arah lapangan parkir yang lengang.

Seakan melihat ada yang dikenalnya, si anjing segera berlari menghampirinya. Melompat-lompat ke arahnya.

"Hei, Rufus," sapa Sakura sambil berlutut, menggaruk leher anjing yang tampak luar biasa gelisah itu. "Ada apa?"

Rufus menyalak keras lalu berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Rufus?" Sakura mulai merasa aneh dengan tingkah anjing itu. Dan setelah ia menegakkan diri, Rufus melakukan gerakan aneh, lalu mulai menyundul-nyundul kaki Sakura, seakan mendesaknya untuk bergerak.

"Kurasa dia ingin kau mengikutinya," kata Kotetsu dari pintu. "Kalau kau memang mengenalnya, kurasa dia dari tadi mondar-mandir kemari untuk mencarimu, Sakura."

"Dia mondar-mandir kemari dari tadi?" Sakura bertanya.

"Yeah. Dari tadi siang tepatnya," sahut Kotetsu.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang membuat Rufus begitu gelisah sampai mondar-mandir mencarinya—kalau memang anjing itu mencarinya—seperti itu? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba melandanya? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke?

"Ayo, Rufus!" seru Sakura kemudian. Gadis itu bergegas berlari melintasi lapangan parkir, mengikuti Rufus yang berlari di depannya. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kotetsu yang memanggil-manggilnya dari arah restoran.

Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat sementara ia berlari bersama Rufus memasuki Crimson Drive. Bayangan mengerikan mulai berkelebat di otak gadis itu seiring dengan semakin dekatnya mereka dari rumah nomor sembilan. Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? Rumah Sasuke kerampokan? Kebakaran? Atau… telah terjadi pembunuhan?!!

_Oh tidak! Jangan yang terakhir…_

Rumah nomor sembilan itu tampak gelap. Lampunya tidak dinyalakan padahal hari sudah mulai gelap dan para tetangga sudah mulai menyalakan lampu rumah mereka. BMW hitam yang biasanya terparkir di halaman tidak tampak. Perasaan gelisah Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu bergegas menghambur ke arah pintu sementara Rufus melompat masuk lewat jendela ruang keluarga yang terbuka.

Sakura menekan bel. "Sasuke? Kau ada di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan setelah Sakura menekan bel beberapa kali. Ia lantas menghantamkan tinjunya ke pintu, menggedornya dengan keras sambil memanggil-manggil Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban—yang menjawab malah gonggongan keras Rufus. Kemudian Sakura mendengar pintu seperti digaruk dari dalam. Rufus sedang berusaha membuka pintu dengan kaki depannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Sakura mencoba memutar kenopnya, tapi rupanya terkunci dari dalam.

Sakura memandang berkeliling dengan bingung. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Pikirnya panik. Lalu ia melihat jendela ruang keluarga yang terbuka—jendela yang dipakai Rufus masuk tadi. Gadis itu cepat-cepat bergerak ke sana. "Sasuke?!" ia memanggil.

Samar-samar, Sakura melihat bayangan gelap Rufus memasuki ruangan. Anjing itu menyalak padanya sebelum berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan menghilang.

"Sasuke, kau di dalam? Kau bisa mendengarku?!" Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk daun jendela keras-keras. Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu mendongak ketika ia mendengar gonggongan Rufus dari atas. Sakura mundur dan melihat Rufus dari jendela atas yang terbuka. Anjing itu mengeluarkan suara-suara gelisah seakan sedang meminta Sakura naik ke sana. Lalu terdengar suara mengerang samar…

_Sasuke..?? Dia ada di atas!_

"Sasuke!! Kau bisa mendengarku?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mendengar rintihan samar, membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Kalau benar itu suara Sasuke, sepertinya kondisinya sedang tidak baik.

"Sasuke!! Bisa kau bukakan pintu depan? Aku mau masuk!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Hanya Rufus yang membalas dengan gonggongan keras. Sakura bisa mendengar anjing itu menjauhi jendela dan beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat si anjing sudah melompat keluar dari jendela tempatnya masuk tadi. Anjing itu lalu berlari ke arah belakang rumah, membuat gerakan supaya Sakura mengikutinya. Gadis itu lantas bergegas menyusulnya. Ia lalu melihat Rufus melompati pagar samping yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Sakura mengumpat pelan. Ooh, dia benci sekali kalau harus melakukan ini. Tapi ia harus melakukannya! Rufus sudah menyalakinya lagi dan… Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya di atas. Akhirnya, dengan mengabaikan kemungkinan tertangkap basah tetangga Sasuke dan diteriaki maling, Sakura nekat memanjat. Sepatunya tersangkut ketika ia memanjat, membuat gadis itu terguling jatuh ke seberang.

"Aww…" rintihnya seraya bangkit berdiri. Sikunya terasa perih, tapi ia mengabaikannya saja.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendapati pintu kasa belakang yang terhubung dengan dapur tidak terkunci. Rufus masuk mendahuluinya lewat pintu itu dan anjing itu segera menghilang di kegelapan.

"Sasuke?" ia memanggil lagi, meraba-raba dalam kegelapan, mencari sakelar lampu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba membanjir di ruangan itu. Gadis itu memandang berkeliling. Ruangan itu rapi, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kerampokan atau apa—Suara gonggongan Rufus menyadarkannya lagi dan Sakura bergegas mengikuti arah suara itu.

Dari lantai dua!

Sakura menaiki tangga kayu itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Koridor di depannya tampak gelap, tapi gadis itu segera menemukan sakelar dan menyalakan lampu. Salah satu pintu di koridor itu terbuka. Gelap.

"Sasuke, kau di dalam?" panggilnya ragu-ragu.

Cahaya remang-remang dari lampu jalan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka. Sakura menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya, matanya melebar.

"SASUKE!!"

---

TBC…

---

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Unchained Melody © Elvis Presley_

---

_Oke, yang di atas itu lebay nan maksa… Ahahaha… Aku sudah membuat Sakura-chan manjat-manjat pager rumah orang dengan gaya maling jemuran gitu. Pake acara jatoh segala lagi! *disambit Sakura-chan*Uh oh… Sasuke kenapa tuh? O.o_

_Special Thanks to:_

_**, Aika Uchiha, dilia shiraishi, Bunbun-chan a.k.a Hiryuka Nishimori, M4yura, Uci-chan, kakkoii-chan, Arai-chan, Nana YazuChi, Tobi-Luna a.k.a PinkBlue Moonlight, Ms. Vana.**_

_Dan semua yang baca aja juga makasih banget~~_

_---_

_**Pojok Iklan :**_

_**Temen-temen, baca fic ini yah:**_

'_**Kisah Kita' by Mrs Shiranui**_

'_**Natsuzora Gravity' by PinkBlue Moonlight**_

'_**Threat's Red Thread' by Sagashita**_

_**^_^**_


	42. Chapter 41

_Mumpung sempet, update-nya agak cepet... ^_^ Happy reading!_

**Chapter 41**

Senja sudah mulai turun di langit Konoha ketika _Porsche _merah itu berbelok ke jalur menuju Root Hills. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan dan Sai bisa melihat orang-orang di trotoar tampak berjalan terburu ingin segera sampai ke rumah mereka yang hangat.

Ah, cuaca seperti ini memang enak berada di dalam rumah yang nyaman sambil menikmati secangkir minuman hangat atau semangkuk sup ayam yang lezat—seperti saat ia menumpang di rumah dokter Yakushi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi sekarang ia telah kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, yang kini terasa lebih hangat dan manusiawi setelah apa yang terjadi antara Sai dan kakeknya. Dan juga karena kedatangan seorang teman yang menyenangkan dari Suna.

Rasanya Sai tidak sabar ingin sampai di rumah dan menceritakan segala hal yang menyenangkan yang terjadi padanya hari ini pada teman barunya itu. Dan ia juga akan senang mendengar cerita Gaara tentang hari pertamanya di _Konoha Art Academy._

Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, pikir Sai. Senyuman seakan enggan meninggalkan wajahnya ketika ia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi sejak pagi tadi.

Sai menghentikan mobilnya tepat di belakang sebuah _jeep _hitam ketika lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Ia mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyalakan _tape _mobilnya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu teronggok di bawah jok penumpang. Sai mengernyitkan dahi, lalu mengambil benda itu. Sebuah dompet berwarna _soft _pink dengan gambar strawbery.

_Dompet siapa? _

Sai lantas membukanya dan melihat kartu pelajar atas nama Sakura Haruno terselip di antara kartu-kartu lain yang berjejalan di dalamnya, termasuk kartu telepon, kartu diskon, berlembar-lembar bon belanja, bahkan beberapa lembar karcis bioskop yang sudah terpakai—Sai sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura tampaknya senang sekali mengumpulkan benda-benda seperti itu dalam dompetnya—Ah, pastilah terjatuh tadi, pikir Sai. Sejenak, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah akan mengembalikannya pada Sakura sekarang atau besok saja.

Sai membolak-balik dompet di tangannya beberapa saat. Ia pernah membaca di salah satu majalah lama di rumah dokter Yakushi dulu yang menyebutkan bahwa dompet adalah salah satu barang yang penting bagi perempuan. Kalau itu memang benar, Sakura pasti panik sekali kalau menyadari dompetnya hilang. Tidak peduli berapa pun jumlah uang di dalamnya—yang jelas jauh lebih sedikit dibanding isi dompet Sai.

Sai memandang ke luar jendela. Hari sudah terlalu sore kalau ia harus berputar balik ke Blossoms' Café untuk mengembalikan dompet itu sekarang, cowok itu membatin. Bahkan mungkin saja Sakura malah sudah pulang ke rumahnya—dan Sai tidak tahu rumah gadis itu ada di mana.

_Ah, barangkali aku mau meneleponnya dulu, supaya Sakura tidak cemas…_

Ia lantas merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

.

.

.

"_Himeko, sarapan sudah siap, Sayang. Ayo cepat turun!" seru wanita berambut ikal yang sedang menuang telur dadar di atas piring di dapur._

_Di meja makan, suami dan putri keduanya yang baru berusia sebelas tahun sudah duduk. Hiroyuki Haruno, sang suami, sedang membaca koran paginya sementara si kecil Sakura berusaha mengintip dengan penuh ingin tahu, apa yang sedang dibaca ayahnya. "Ayah, inflasi itu apa?" tanya Sakura setelah membaca satu kata yang tidak ia mengerti di sana._

_Tapi sebelum ayahnya itu sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab, sang ibu menyelanya, "Sakura, coba kau panggil kakakmu sana. Bilang sarapannya sudah siap," ujarnya seraya meletakkan piring berisi telur di atas meja, di samping piring lauk yang lain._

_Sakura langsung pasang tampang cemberut. Ia paling tidak suka kalau disuruh memanggil kakaknya sarapan, karena biasanya Himeko senang sekali berlama-lama di dalam kamar, membuat adiknya kesal. Apalagi mereka habis bertengkar hari sebelumnya._

"_Tidak mau! Kakak nyebelin sih. Tidak usah sarapan saja sekalian!"_

_Hiroyuki menurunkan korannya dan melempar pandang menegur pada putri kecilnya. "Jangan begitu, Nak. Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu kakakmu. Kau harus menghormatinya," lalu ia tersenyum lembut. "Lagipula, kakakmu itu sangat sayang padamu lho… Masih ingat kue yang dibuatnya untukmu?"_

_Sakura memutar bola matanya. Himeko memang sangat baik padanya, Sakura mengakui itu. Tapi justru sikapnya yang seperti itu yang membuatnya jengkel pada kakaknya. Semua orang jadi sayang pada Himeko dan menganggap Sakura sebagai yang kedua. Apa-apa Himeko. Himeko begini, Himeko begitu. Sakura iri pada kakaknya itu—tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengakuinya pada kedua orang tuanya._

"_Ayo Sayang, panggil kakakmu," kata ibunya seraya menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sakura, senyumnya membujuk._

_Sakura menghela napas keras. "Iya iya…"_

_Dan gadis cilik itu pun melompat dari kursinya dan berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju kamar Himeko yang letaknya persis di depan kamarnya._

"_Kakak," panggilnya seraya mengetuk pintu kayu berpelitur itu. "Sarapannya sudah siap. Ibu menyuruhmu turun."_

_Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sakura mulai kesal._

"_Kak, cepetan turun deh! Tidak usah pakai dandan segala!" Sakura menggedor pintu kamar kakaknya lebih keras._

_Kali ini ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam. Seperti suara rintihan, dan disusul oleh suara keras seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dan pecah. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya._

"_Kakak? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menggedor pintu lagi, mulai cemas. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. "Kakak, buka pintunya!"_

_Sekali lagi Sakura hanya mendengar erangan dari dalam. Jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat. Dengan panik, diputarnya kenop pintu kamar Himeko—yang rupanya tidak dikunci. Mata zamrudnya membeliak lebar ketika mendapati sosok kakaknya, masih terbalut gaun tidur, merintih kesakitan di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya yang biasanya cerah tampak pucat pasi. Sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai putus asa ke meja samping tempat tidurnya, mencoba meraih gelas yang kini sudah pecah berserakan di bawah ranjang, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mencengkeram perutnya._

_Mata hijau Himeko terarah pada sang adik yang hanya terpaku di pintu. Mata itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. _

"_Sa—Sakura…" rintihnya. Dan saat berikutnya gadis itu mulai terbatuk. Himeko memekapkan tangannya ke mulut, tapi Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, cairan merah kental mulai berjatuhan dari sela-sela jarinya yang pucat dan kurus. Merah melebar di gaun tidur dan seprainya._

_Sakura menjerit ngeri._

_._

_._

_._

Bayangan masa lalu itu berkelebat di kepalanya ketika Sakura melihat sosok gelap Sasuke meringkuk di atas ranjang yang berantakan. Trauma itu kembali menghantamnya, membuat dadanya sesak. Cahaya temaram dari lampu jalan menerobos masuk ke ruangan gelap itu, menimpa profil Sasuke yang pucat dan seperti menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Sasuke!!" pekik Sakura sambil menghambur ke sisi ranjang. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika cairan bening yang panas meluncur jatuh dari mata zamrudnya. Sementara itu Rufus bergerak-gerak gelisah di dekat sang tuan yang tegolek lemah.

Sasuke merintih pelan. Tangannya mencengkeram sisi kanan perutnya, kakinya tertekuk. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan napasnya yang cepat dan dangkal.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?!" Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura mendorong rambut hitam Sasuke dari keningnya dan merabanya. Kulit Sasuke terasa lembab oleh keringat di bawah tangannya. Ia semakin panik ketika mendapati suhu tubuh Sasuke yang abnormal. "Ya Tuhan! Tubuhmu panas!" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke mengerang. Kedua matanya terpejam.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _Gadis itu membatin panik. Rasa takut yang menderanya rupanya telah membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Dengan panik, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang berpenerangan remang-remang itu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia pikir bisa membantu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang dicarinya. Otaknya buntu!

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Sasuke!!" pekik Sakura ketakutan. Tangan gadis itu menemukan tangan Sasuke yang menggapai-gapai putus asa, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau bisa dengar aku? Yang mana yang sakit?"

Tapi Sasuke hanya mengerang-ngerang sambil mencengkeram sisi perutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Perutmu sakit?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Matanya perlahan terbuka, menatap Sakura dalam kegelapan. Hati Sakura mencelos. Tatapan Sasuke, sama seperti tatapan kakaknya saat itu. Memohon.

"Sa—Sakura…" rintih Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke, ini aku…" balas Sakura.

Sasuke mencengkeram tangan gadis itu lebih erat. "S-sakit sekali… Aku… tidak tahan lagi.."

"Tidak!" gadis itu menjerit. "Kau harus tahan! Dengar, kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan cari bantuan—"

Sakura hendak beranjak dari sana, tapi tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram tangannya tidak mau lepas. Justru semakin erat.

"J-jangan pergi—"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Sasuke. Aku hanya pergi sebentar mencari bantuan. Ya.. Rufus akan di sini bersamamu."

Sasuke menggeleng lagi. "J-jangan pergi…"

"Sasuke," Sakura mengerang putus asa. "Dengar, kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

"Jangan… tinggalkan aku…" cowok itu memohon. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya. "Aku sudah tidak—tahan…"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya yang dicengkeram Sasuke terasa kebas, tapi ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah keadaan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana caranya mencari bantuan tanpa meninggalkannya?

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Cepat-cepat diambilnya ponselnya dari dalam saku dan lega luar biasa saat melihat nama yang dikenalnya di sana. Sai. Sakura cepat-cepat menekan tombol _answer._

"SAI!" pekiknya.

"_Hei, Sakura,"_ kata suara Sai, _"Aku cuma mau memberitahumu—"_

"Sai, bisa kau kemari sekarang?" sela Sakura sebelum Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"_Apa?"_

"Sasuke sakit, Sai. Tolonglah, cepat kemari!"

"_Eh? T-tapi—"_

"SAI, _PLEASE!! _SASUKE SEDANG SAKIT SEKARANG! AKU MOHON DATANGLAH CEPAT KEMARI! _PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE, _SAI!!"teriak Sakura memohon.

Sai terdiam beberapa saat. _"Baiklah. Kalian ada di mana sekarang?"_

"Kami di rumah Sasuke."

"_Bisa kau beritahu tepatnya rumah Sasuke di mana?"_

"Crimson Drive. Tidak jauh dari restoranku. Rumah nomor sembilan."

"_Aku segera ke sana. Kau tenanglah."_

Sambungan terputus. Sakura kembali memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya. Ia kembali menunduk pada Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang, dengan tangannya yang bebas, disekanya keringat dari wajah sahabatnya itu. Selembut yang bisa dilakukan oleh tangannya yang masih gemetaran. "Dengar, Sasuke," bisiknya, "Sai akan segera datang dan kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau tenang saja, ya… Jangan cemas..." Padahal ia sendiri yang cemas luar biasa.

Entah saat itu Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi ia kelihatan jauh lebih tenang setelahnya. Sakura lalu duduk di sisinya. Dengan lengan setengah merangkul tubuh Sasuke yang lemah, ia menempelkan pipinya di kening cowok itu, merasakan kulitnya yang panas. Rufus juga telah duduk melingkar di kaki ranjang, dengan mata gelapnya yang seperti manik-manik terarah pada dua orang di dekatnya.

Air mata Sakura meluncur turun lagi dari sudut mata zamrudnya sementara ia terus berdoa, memohon supaya kondisi Sasuke tidak separah yang ditakutkannya. '_Semoga hanya sakit perut biasa,' _gadis itu memohon dalam hati, '_semoga bukan penyakit berbahaya… Kumohon, jangan ambil temanku seperti KAU mengambil kakakku dulu…'_

_._

_._

_._

_Gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda berkucir itu berdiri gemetar di lorong rumah sakit, kedua lengannya yang mungil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bayangan sang kakak yang berdarah-darah beberapa saat yang lalu masih membayang di depan matanya, membuatnya ngeri sekaligus takut, sangat._

_Telinganya berdenging, dan suara kakaknya terngiang lagi, "Sa—Sakura…" Juga sorot matanya yang memohon…_

'_Kakak… Kakak… Apa yang terjadi dengan kakak sebenarnya?' Sakura terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati._

"_Kanker liver stadium akhir? Tidak… Itu tidak mungkin!" _

_Sakura bisa mendengar suara ayahnya samar-samar dari celah pintu ruang dokter di dekat tempatnya berdiri sekarang, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Jantungnya berpacu cepat seiring dengan perasaan ngeri setelah mendengar kata-kata ayahnya barusan. _

'_Kanker Liver stadium akhir?'_

_Gadis itu menoleh, memberanikan diri mengintip ke dalam. Betapa pemandangan di dalam membuatnya terguncang. Ia tidak pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya seperti itu. Ayahnya yang biasanya tenang itu tampak murka sementara ibunya terisak hebat di sampingnya._

"_Putri saya selama ini selalu sehat, Dok! Tidak mungkin dia menderita penyakit seperti itu!! Anda pasti salah mendiagnosa!!" ayahnya berteriak. "Dia masih sangat muda… Tidak mungkin dia sakit…" suaranya memelan dan pria itu terhenyak di kursi. Air matanya menderas di wajahnya. "Tidak mungkin…" Hiroyuki menyapukan tangannya ke wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata, tampak luar biasa terguncang._

"_Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan Haruno," ujar sang dokter dengan nada lembut. "Tapi kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan ulang berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Lagipula, putri Anda sudah menjalani terapi untuk penyakitnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Tidakkah Anda tahu?"_

_Hiroyuki menggeleng. "Himeko tidak pernah bilang apa-apa. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh sakit…"_

"_Apakah selama itu…" kata Azami dengan suara tercekat, "Himeko berusaha menghadapi penyakitnya sendirian?"_

"_Saya rasa tidak begitu, Nyonya Haruno, Tuan," sang dokter menyahut, "Karena dia selalu ditemani seorang pemuda berambut gelap—"_

"_Yamato?" Hiroyuki tampak kaget._

'_Yamato?' Sakura memekapkan tangan ke mulutnya. _

"_Adakah… yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk menyelamatkan putri kami, Dok?" tanya Hiroyuki kemudian. Nada suaranya terdengar putus asa._

"_Operasi," kata dokter itu, tapi dari nadanya terdengar tidak begitu yakin. "Tapi kemungkinan berhasil sangat kecil, mengingat sel kankernya sudah menyebar ke organ-organ lain. Kami tidak berani menjamin, Tuan. Saya rasa yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah membantunya menjalani saat-saat terakhirnya senormal mungkin…"_

_Sakura tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena saat berikutnya gadis kecil itu sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kedua matanya yang identik dengan mata sang kakak terasa panas dan perih sementara bulir-bulir bening mulai berjatuhan dari sudutnya. Dadanya terasa sesak… 'Tidak… Tidak mungkin… Aku tidak mau ini! TIDAK MAU!! KAKAK!!'_

_Gadis itu baru berhenti ketika sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kaca besar bertuliskan Intensive Care Unit. Dari salah satu jendela besarnya yang bekaca tebal, Sakura bisa melihat kakaknya terbaring di salah satu ranjangnya, tampak pucat dalam gaun rumah sakit. Alat-alat yang mendeteksi tanda-tanda kehidupannya terpasang di tubuhnya yang tampak ringkih. Sakura tidak pernah memerhatikannya sebelumnya, tubuh kakaknya itu tampak kurus kering dengan wajah tirus. _

_Memikirkan ini membuat dadanya sesak oleh penyesalan. Mengapa ia tidak memerhatikan kakaknya dari dulu? Padahal Himeko selalu memerhatikannya—gadis itulah yang selalu pertama kali menyadari setiap Sakura sakit—dan menyayanginya. Tapi yang diberikan Sakura pada kakaknya itu hanya luapan rasa irinya._

_Suara langkah tergesa yang berasal dari ujung lorong itu membuat perhatian Sakura teralih. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yamato sedang berlari ke arah ruang ICU dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung menghambur ke arah Yamato, mendorongnya kuat-kuat, membuatnya terhuyung._

"_KAU JAHAT!!" Sakura menjerit sambil terus memukuli mana saja bagian tubuh Yamato yang bisa diraihnya dengan tinjunya yang kecil. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI KALAU KAKAK SAKIT PARAH?! AKU BENCI PADAMU!! AKU BENCI!!"_

"_Sakura!" Yamato tampak kaget, tapi tidak berusaha menghentikan gadis itu memukulinya. Air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya yang memerah._

_Sakura terus memukuli Yamato untuk melampiaskan perasaannya sebelum akhirnya pukulannya melemah dan ia mulai terisak. Yamato segera menarik gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat-erat. _

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura…" bisiknya dengan suara serak di rambut merah muda Sakura. "Kau harus mengerti… Ini semua kulakukan demi kakakmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin memberitahu orang tuamu dan juga kau. Tapi Hime memintaku bersumpah tidak memberitahukan pada siapa pun tentang kondisinya…"_

"_Kenapa?" Sakura menuntut di antara isak tangisnya._

"_Karena kakakmu tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir," ujar Yamato sambil masih memeluk adik dari gadis yang sangat dicintainya. "Dia ingin semuanya berjalan normal sampai hari-hari terakhirnya. Untuk itulah ia menyembunyikan segalanya…"_

.

.

.

'_Tapi Sasuke sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, bukan? Seperti halnya kakak…'_

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendengar bel pintu depan berbunyi. Begitu juga dengan Rufus. Anjing itu langsung melompat bangun dan menyalak keras.

"Sakura, kau di dalam?" terdengar suara Sai dari luar.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Ia beranjak setelah dengan lembut melepaskan genggaman Sasuke yang sudah melonggar dan bergegas turun untuk membukakan pintu. Gadis itu menyalakan lampu ruang depan dan menyingkirkan tempat payung yang rubuh ke samping sebelum memutar kunci pintu depan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari hari sudah gelap sampai ia membukakan pintu bagi Sai.

"Syukurlah kau datang," ucap Sakura penuh syukur. Langsung saja ia menyambar lengan cowok itu dan menariknya masuk.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng. "Suhu tubuhnya masih panas dan dia kesakitan."

Keduanya lalu bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke di lantai dua. Mata Sasuke terpejam ketika Sai berjalan mendekat ke ranjangnya lalu berlutut di sisinya. Sakura juga berlutut di dekatnya, menggigit bibir. Sai mengulurkan tangan menyentuh kening Sasuke yang panas. "Sasuke, kau masih bangun? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya mengerang. "K-Kau—"

Mata hitam Sai sejenak memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram sisi kanan tubuhnya, lalu kakinya yang tertekuk, sebelum berpaling pada Sakura. "Kurasa kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kupikir juga begitu. Eh, ada apa?"

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sai dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

Gadis itu buru-buru menyekanya ketika menyadari wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata, memaksakan senyum, "A-aku tidak apa-apa… hanya… sedikit takut…"

Sai membalas senyumnya. "Jangan takut. Tenang saja, kau tidak sendirian sekarang." Mereka terdiam sejenak. "Kau sudah menghubungi keluarga Sasuke?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang; ia sama sekali melupakan Kak Itachi. Ia lantas menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kalau begitu kita harus menghubungi keluarganya secepatnya, lalu kita bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit," kata Sai. Ia berpaling lagi pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, kami akan memanggil a_mbulance _untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya kami perlu menghubungi keluargamu dulu—"

"Aku akan hubungi Kak Itachi," sahut Sakura cepat. Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia baru akan menghubungi nomor Itachi ketika tangan Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"K-Kakak… sedang tugas… di Ibu Kota…" kata Sasuke lemah. "Aku… tidak mau.. dia—cemas…"

Mendengar ini, Sakura langsung melompat berdiri seraya menyentakkan tangan Sasuke kasar. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan marah. "KAU INI BICARA APA, SIH?! TIDAK MAU MEMBUATNYA CEMAS, HAH?" gadis itu berteriak gusar. "DIA ITU KAKAKMU, SASUKE! BAGAIMANA MENURUTMU PERASAANNYA KALAU DIA TAHU KAU SAKIT TAPI KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBERITAHUNYA?!"

"S—Sakura…" Sai yang berada di sampingnya, terkaget melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba marah. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Seakan baru menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukannya, Sakura memekapkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mendadak kalap. Gadis itu kemudian menjatuhkan diri kembali di sisi sofa. "M-maafkan aku…" bisiknya dengan suara parau. Ia mengusap air mata yang terjatuh lagi di pipinya. "Dengar, kita harus menghubungi Kak Itachi, Sasuke. Dia harus tahu kondisimu sekarang…" ujarnya kemudian dengan nada lebih lembut.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya beberapa lama, memikirkan kata-kata Sakura. Barangkali Sakura benar, pikirnya. Barangkali ia memang harus memberitahu kakaknya, meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi bekerja Itachi hanya karena ia sakit. Apalagi saat ini Itachi sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan _klien _penting. Tapi… kalau ia tidak memberitahu, Itachi pasti akan lebih khawatir lagi. Dan membuat kakaknya khawatir adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan sekarang.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mendesaknya.

Sasuke kembali berpaling pada gadis itu, kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Biar aku saja," tawar Sai pada Sakura. "Er… bisa kau tunjukkan nomornya?"

Sakura menunjukkan nomor Itachi pada Sai yang langsung menghubunginya setelah sebelumnya menelepon nomor darurat untuk memanggil _ambulance _terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

_**Ibu Kota…**_

"Tuan Uchiha?"

Itachi, yang sedari tadi tampak melamun sendirian sambil memandang ke langit malam Ibu Kota dari jendela besar di ruang rapat yang telah kosong semenjak setengah jam yang lalu itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Hn?"

Wanita berkacamata tebal dengan rambut digulung ketat yang berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan tersenyum tipis. "Rapat sudah selesai dari tadi, Tuan," beritahu salah satu asisten kepercayaan Fugaku Uchiha itu, "Kami sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Tuan di bawah."

"Ah!" kata Itachi memutar kursinya dan beranjak. "Aku akan segera turun. Terimakasih banyak, Nona Tomoe."

Wanita itu mengangguk sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Itachi buru-buru membereskan berkas-berkas di atas meja sebelum menyusulnya.

'_Aneh,' _pikir Itachi seraya menghembuskan napas lelah, menyapu rambut hitamnya ke belakang dengan tangannya yang bebas. Saat itu ia sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju _lift. 'Kenapa dari tadi pagi aku kepikiran Sasuke terus? Tidak biasanya begini…'_

Ia baru saja akan mencapai _lift _ketika tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku jasnya bergetar. Itachi segera mengambilnya, melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal tertera di layarnya.

"Halo?"

"_Selamat malam," _sapa suara asing di seberang._ "Apa saya sedang bicara dengan Itachi Uchiha?"_

Itachi mengerutkan dahi. "Ya, benar. Siapa ini?"

"_Saya Sai, teman sekolah Sasuke. Saya ingin memberitahu kalau adikmu sekarang ini sedang sakit."_

"APA? SASUKE SAKIT?!" Langkah Itachi mendadak berhenti. Matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan mendengar kabar yang baru saja didengarnya dari teman adiknya itu. '_Pantas saja dari pagi tadi perasaanku tidak enak.'_

"Aku akan segera pulang ke Konoha sekarang juga. Aku mohon, lakukan apa pun yang kau bisa untuk membantunya."

"_Kami akan segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha."_

"Ya ya… Bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Ya Tuhan, Sasuke…" Itachi memutuskan sambungan. Dengan langkah cepat, ia langsung menuju ke arah pintu lift. Setelah sampai di lobby, Itachi tidak menuju restoran untuk makan malam, tetapi langsung keluar menuju lapangan parkir. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika asisten ayahnya, Nona Tomoe, memanggil-manggilnya. Ia tarus saja menuju tempat BMW-nya diparkirkan dan langsung melesat meninggalkan gedung itu—pulang ke Konoha.

.

.

.

_Ambulance _yang akan membawa Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit Konoha tiba di Crimson Drive beberapa waktu kemudian. Petugas medis yang datang langsung mengangkut Sasuke ke atas _brankar_ sebelum menaikkannya ke _ambulance. _Beberapa tetangga yang penasaran telah keluar dari rumah mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, termasuk nenek yang tinggal tepat di samping rumah Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang nenek pada salah seorang wanita paruh baya tetangganya.

"Anak laki-laki yang tinggal di sini, adiknya Itachi, jatuh sakit," jawabnya dengan nada menyesal. Saat itu petugas rumah sakit yang datang sedang mendorong _brangkar _yang mengangkut sosok lemah anak laki-laki berambut hitam ke _ambulance. _Sakura dan Sai berjalan di belakang mereka, bersama seekor anjing _retriever _yang berlari-lari kecil. "Untung saja temannya segera menemukannya. Anak yang malang…" ia menggeleng sedih.

"Benarkah?" kata si nenek. "Padahal tadi siang aku ke rumahnya untuk menawari kari buatanku, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Kupikir sedang tidak ada orang…"

Sementara itu Sasuke telah dinaikkan ke atas _ambulance _dan salah satu petugas rumah sakit bersiap menutup pintu belakangnya.

"Sakura, kau temani Sasuke. Aku akan mengikuti dari belakang," kata Sai pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu naik ke _ambulance. _Dengan sirine meraung-raung, _ambulance _itu meluncur meninggalkan Crimson Drive.

.

.

.

Perlu beberapa menit lebih lama bagi Sai untuk menyusul Sakura ke Rumah Sakit Konoha—mengingat jalanan Konoha yang padat dan _ambulance _yang mengikuti jalur khusus _emergency _yang bebas hambatan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir, Sai langsung menuju ke _Emergency Unit. _Ia menemukan Sakura duduk di ruang tunggu, tampak gelisah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sai sambil duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, kedua tangannya saling remas di pangkuannya. "Mereka masih memeriksanya," jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Sai memerhatikan profil Sakura beberapa saat. Wajah gadis itu tampak pucat dan lelah. Kedua tangannya yang saling remas agak bergetar di pangkuannya, menunjukkan kalau ia sedang cemas luar biasa. Sai lantas menulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahu gadis itu. "Jangan khawatir," ujarnya lembut. "Sasuke akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sai sedang tersenyum menenangkan padanya. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu balas tersenyum lemah. "Terimakasih," bisiknya.

Sai melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura, dan berkata, "Aku menitipkan si anjing pada tetangga, apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Sai lalu merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kulit hitam dan kunci rumah, lalu mengulurkannya pada Sakura. "Ini barang-barang Sasuke yang kurasa penting. Aku temukan di meja di kamarnya tadi. Ponselnya mati, jadi tidak kubawa. Kurasa itu sebabnya dia tidak menjawab telepon…"

Sakura tersenyum lemah, menerima barang-barang itu. "Kau memikirkan semuanya dengan tenang, Sai. Aku mungkin masih akan di sana, menangis, seandainya kau tidak datang. Terimakasih."

Cowok itu tertawa kecil. "Itulah gunanya teman, bukan? Lagipula kalau kau tidak meneriakiku saat aku meneleponmu, barangkali aku tidak akan datang." Tiba-tiba saja ia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya. Hampir saja lupa. Dompetmu tertinggal di mobilku tadi. Ini…" ia mengulurkan dompet mungil bergambar _strawberry _yang baru diambilnya dari saku celananya kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Trims," sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum padanya, mengambil kembali dompetnya. Keduanya lalu terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dokter wanita berseragam biru tua dengan label '_Emergency Medical Service, Konoha Hospital' _di bagian punggungnya keluar dari ruang _Emergency. _Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu gelap pendek diikat rapi di belakang kepalanya dan sebuah _stetoskop _melingkar di lehernya."Keluarga atau yang mengantar Tuan Sasuke Uchiha?" ia bertanya.

Sakura dan Sai bergegas beranjak dari kursi mereka dan menghampiri dokter itu. "Keluarganya masih dalam perjalanan, Dok. Kami teman-temannya," kata Sai cepat.

Dokter itu mengangguk. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi Sakura menyelanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman kami, Dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak kena penyakit berbahaya kan, Dok? Bukan kanker, kan?" cecar gadis itu.

Dokter muda itu tampak agak kaget, tapi dengan cepat menguasai diri. Ia lantas menggeleng sambil tersenyum menenangkan, "Bukan. Bukan kanker. Teman kalian mengalami peradangan di _apendiks—_usus buntu—nya. Tidak akan membahayakan kalau kita segera menanganinya."

"M-maksud Dokter?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita harus segera mengoperasinya untuk mengangkat usus buntunya," sahut sang dokter.

Sakura langsung lemas. "O—operasi, Dok?"

"Bukan operasi besar," kata dokter muda itu menenangkan. "Jadi kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Teman kalian juga sudah setuju untuk operasi. Tapi sebelumnya kami membutuhkan identitasnya untuk melengkapi prosedur."

"Sakura, dompet Sasuke," Sai meminta kembali dompet Sasuke. Sakura buru-buru menyerahkan kembali dompet Sasuke pada Sai. "Aku akan mengurus administrasinya, kau pergilah temani Sasuke," ujarnya pada Sakura sebelum menoleh lagi pada dokter wanita itu. "Boleh kan, Dok?"

"Tentu, tentu saja boleh. Silakan…"

Sakura bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang _Emergency _setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter itu_, _mendapati Sasuke terbaring miring dengan lutut menekuk di salah satu ranjang yang disekat tirai. Selang infus terpasang di salah satu lengannya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura setelah ia berada di sisi ranjangnya, membungkuk supaya posisi mereka sejajar.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. "Sakura…" ucapnya dengan suara lemah.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Rasanya seperti di neraka saja…" Sasuke mendesis.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, dengan lembut menyingkirkan rambut hitam Sasuke yang terjatuh ke matanya. "Yang penting itu bukan kanker," ujarnya, tersenyum tipis. "Mereka bilang kau akan segera sembuh kalau kau dioperasi."

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. "Aku tahu. Mereka juga sudah memberitahuku." Ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Jadi dari tadi kau mengira aku kena kanker, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," Sakura mengakui, agak malu.

Sasuke mendengus tertawa, tapi detik berikutnya ia mengaduh, "Uurgh…" matanya terpejam rapat dan tangannya mencengkeram sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke?!" pekik Sakura cemas. Gadis itu menyambar tangan sahabatnya yang bebas, menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sasuke agak terengah.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kalau kau sakit, sih?" tanya Sakura gusar. "Kalau kami tahu sejak awal, kau bisa cepat mendapat pertolongan."

"Mana kutahu aku akan sakit seperti ini," Sasuke menyahut, terdengar agak jengkel. "Aku pikir tadinya hanya sakit perut biasa dan akan hilang kalau istirahat sebentar. Tapi sakitnya semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi…"

"Lalu kenapa ponselmu kau matikan?" tuntut Sakura.

"_Low-batt, _aku lupa men-_charge-_nya—jangan bertampang seperti itu, Sakura!" ujar Sasuke ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah gadis di depannya itu.

"Kau membuatku takut," Sakura berbisik. Gadis itu buru-buru menyeka air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir ke pipinya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sasuke mengeluh pelan. "Dasar cengeng. Menangis saja bisanya kan, kau ini? Huh?"

Mereka terdiam agak lama.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, memecah keheningan.

"Dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya," Sakura menyahut pelan. "Kelihatannya dia senang sekali sudah keluar dari rumah sakit."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit. "Baguslah. Tapi sepertinya dia terpaksa harus kembali lagi ke tempat ini sebentar lagi, eh?"

Sakura memaksakan dirinya tertawa kecil. "Sai sedang mengurus administrasi untukmu," ia memberitahu Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Bola mata hitamnya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kalau tidak ada Sai, kita mungkin tidak akan sampai di sini, Sasuke," ujar Sakura.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke setelah beberapa lama. Tanpa sengaja, pandangannya terjatuh pada sesuatu di lengan Sakura yang terbuka. "Lenganmu kenapa?"

Sakura melirik lengannya, agak terkejut juga mendapati darah kering di sana yang rupanya mengalir dari luka di sikunya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Ah, tadi aku jatuh saat memanjat pagar belakang rumahmu," ujarnya, lalu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan lengannya dari pandangan Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak sakit, kok," tambahnya ketika melihat dahi Sasuke mengerut menatapnya.

"Kau memanjat pagar belakang?" tanya Sasuke. "Dasar cewek liar. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu, eh? Kau bisa dikira maling."

Sakura cemberut mendengar perkataan temannya itu. "Apa boleh buat, kan? Pintu depan rumahmu terkunci dari dalam dan aku tidak muat masuk dari jendela. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak memanjat, aku tidak akan menemukanmu—" ia menelan ludah, "sakit seperti ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Mata hitamnya menatap gadis di sampingnya itu, tampak tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selama beberapa saat. "Obati," ujarnya kemudian. "Kalau infeksi bisa repot—"

Tepat saat itu dokter wanita yang tadi masuk ke ruangan bersama salah seorang perawat yang membawa catatan kesehatan di tangannya. Sakura buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan mundur setelah melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. "Dokter?"

Sang dokter tersenyum sekilas padanya sebelum menatap Sasuke. "Sudah siap, Sasuke?" ia bertanya lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi sebelumnya kami minta tanda tanganmu untuk persetujuan operasi." Dokter itu menoleh pada perawat di sampingnya. Perawat yang sepertinya sebaya dengan dokter itu mengangguk.

"Tanda tangan di sini ya, Sasuke…" ujarnya dengan nada lembut sambil mengulurkan bolpoint dan memegangi papan yang menyangga dokumen persetujuan itu sementara Sasuke menandatanganinya. Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengembalikan bolpointnya pada perawat itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian datang beberapa orang perawat lagi yang membatu membawa ranjang Sasuke ke ruang operasi. Sakura mengikuti di belakang mereka. Ia bertemu Sai yang telah menunggu di depan ruang _Emergency, _dan mereka mengikuti sampai di depan ruang operasi. Sebelum pintu itu ditutup, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya. Bibirnya bergerak, mengucapkan 'terimakasih' tanpa suara.

"Sakura." Sai menarik lengan gadis itu, membimbingnya duduk di ruang tunggu operasi. "Jangan khawatir. Mereka bilang ini bukan operasi besar."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. aku sudah tahu." Kedua tangannya mulai saling remas lagi.

"Dokter yang mengoperasi Sasuke, dokter yang tadi. Namanya dokter Rin," beritahu Sai. "Dia dokter bedah lulusan terbaik dari _Ame Medical School_. Kau tenang saja, Sakura. Sasuke berada di tangan ahlinya."

Sakura menatap cowok itu sambil tersenyum lemah, sekali lagi mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Sai," ujarnya.

"Tanganmu luka," celetuk Sai kemudian. Ia juga sudah melihat darah kering di lengan Sakura. "Sebaiknya diobati. Ayo." Sai lantas membawa gadis itu ke _nurse station _yang ada di dekat sana.

Beberapa menit berselang keduanya sudah kembali duduk di ruang tunggu, dengan perban membalut lengan Sakura yang terluka.

"Aku pergi sebentar. Kau tunggulah di sini," kata Sai setelah beberapa lama keduanya duduk dalam diam. Sakura mengangguk.

Sementara Sai pergi, Sakura mendapat telepon dari ibunya yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Sakura memberitahu ibunya apa yang terjadi dan setelah beberapa lama berdebat, akhirnya Azami mengizinkan putrinya itu menemani sahabatnya.

Sai kembali tak lama kemudian. Rupanya tadi ia pergi ke kafetaria untuk membeli makanan untuk mereka berdua. Ia mengulurkan sebungkus bungkus roti isi dan sebotol air mineral pada Sakura. "Makanlah. Kau membutuhkan tenagamu," ujarnya.

Sakura menerimanya seraya mengucapkan terimakasih.

Lama keduanya menunggu, sampai waktu menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Sakura yang sudah kelelahan, nyaris tertidur. Kepalanya sudah terkulai ke bahu Sai yang masih bertahan duduk di sampingnya.

Sai menepuk lengan Sakura untuk membangunkannya ketika dokter Rin akhirnya keluar dari kamar operasi. Wajahnya tampak cerah. "Operasinya berjalan lancar," beritahunya pada kedua kawan pasiennya yang cemas. "Sasuke akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, kalian bisa menemuinya di sana. Tapi mungkin dia baru akan bangun besok pagi. Dia butuh istirahat."

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah…" ucapnya seraya meletakkan tangannya di dada. Ia menoleh pada Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Dia akan sembuh, Sai," katanya pada cowok itu. Lalu berpaling lagi pada dokter Rin. "Terimakasih banyak, Dok."

Dokter muda itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menepuk lembut bahu Sakura. "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Nona Haruno. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Dan wanita itu pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura sejenak merasa bingung. Bagaimana dokter Rin bisa tahu namanya, padahal seingatnya ia belum pernah memberitahukan namannya. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menepisnya karena ia harus bergegas menuju kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat sekarang.

Seorang perawat sedang mengecek kembali kondisi Sasuke ketika Sakura dan Sai memasuki ruangan. Perawat itu menoleh. "Kalian pasti teman-teman Sasuke, bukan?" ia bertanya ramah yang dijawab kedua remaja itu dengan anggukan. "Keluarganya sudah dihubungi?"

"Kakaknya sedang dalam perjalanan kemari," sahut Sai.

Perawat itu mengangguk, lalu kembali memeriksa infus Sasuke. Setelah memastikan semuanya dalam keadaan baik, perawat itu berpaling lagi pada Sakura dan Sai. "Kalian akan menginap di sini?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Sus," kata Sakura, mengangguk. Gadis itu mendekati ranjang Sasuke, mengamatinya. Wajah Sasuke yang tertidur tampak tenang seperti anak kecil dan ia juga sudah mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa menekan tombol ini," perawat itu menunjuk tombol dengan lambang perawat yang ada di sisi ranjang Sasuke, "Atau bisa datang di _nurse station _di depan."

"Baik, Sus," kedua remaja itu menyahut berbarengan.

Perawat itu tersenyum ramah pada keduanya, lalu merapikan selimut Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah pintu menutup, Sakura menarik sebuah kursi dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara keras ke sisi ranjang dan duduk di sana, mengawasi Sasuke.

"Kau pasti lelah, Sakura. Istirahatlah di sofa," kata Sai kemudian seraya menunjuk sofa di belakangnya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi, Sai…"

Sejenak, Sai hanya berdiri di sana, memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang duduk di sisi Sasuke yang tertidur. Gadis itu dengan lembut merapikan selimutnya –hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu dilakukan karena perawat yang barusan keluar tadi sudah melakukannya—menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh ke dahi Sasuke.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Sai menyaksikan ini. Sakura benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, pikirnya. Dan ia juga teringat saat Naruto cedera. Sakura juga menampakkan kekhawatiran yang sama padanya. Sakura benar-benar gadis penyayang, Sai membatin. Dan sifatnya itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

_Shin… _

Sai teringat saat kakaknya itu dengan sabar menemaninya di rumah sakit ketika ia menjalani operasi usus buntu beberapa tahun silam. Dan sekarang, ia menyaksikan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama untuk Sasuke.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja Sai merasakan kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Menahan kuap, berjalan ke meja di sisi tempat tidur dan meletakkan dompet Sasuke di sana, lalu berkata pada Sakura, "Aku keluar sebentar, ya."

"Hmm…" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Sai lalu berjalan menuju pintu, lalu menutupnya perlahan di belakangnya ketika ia sudah melangkah keluar. Ia menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang kosong menuju kafetaria. Rumah sakit di malam hari terasa jauh lebih lengang. Ia hanya melihat beberapa perawat berjaga di _nurse station _sambil minum kopi dan mengobrol dengan suara rendah, beberapa dokter jaga dan petugas keamanan yang tugas malam.

Begitu juga dengan kafetaria di lantai paling atas rumah sakit. Ruangan luas yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah sakit yang asri itu juga sama lengangnya. Jendela-jendela raksasa yang biasanya menjadi sumber penerangan alami di siang hari, sekarang menampakkan bulan purnama dilatarbelakangi langit gelap berawan.

Sai melangkah menuju mesin penjual kopi otomatis di sudut kafetaria. Setelah mendapatkan kopinya, Sai kemudian duduk di dekat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopi di salah satu bangku yang menghadap jendela. Sementara ia mendengarkan obrolan orang-orang itu, Sai kembali memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi sepanjang sore sampai sekarang.

Meskipun sangat melelahkan, tapi ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang; senang karena telah menolong Sasuke, senang karena telah mendampingi Sakura, senang karena menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang benar—dan baik.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria jangkung berambut kelabu sedang berdiri di depan kamar rawat Sasuke ketika Sai kembali, tampak sedang berbicara dengan suara rendah dengan dokter Rin. Ia mengenali sosok itu sebagai salah satu gurunya di sekolah, Kakashi Hatake.

"Pak Hatake?" sapa Sai keheranan.

Pria itu menoleh. "Ah, Sai," balasnya sambil tersenyum hangat ketika melihat salah seorang muridnya itu berjalan mendekat. "Aku baru saja diberitahu kalau Sasuke dioperasi," ujarnya sebelum Sai sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu, Kakashi," ucapan dokter Rin mengalihkan perhatian pria itu.

"Oh, ya, ya. Terimakasih banyak bantuannya, Rin," sahut Kakashi.

Dokter Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Dan dokter muda itu pun berlalu dari sana, kembali menuju tempatnya bertugas.

Rupanya Sakura juga telah menyerah terhadap rasa lelah. Gadis itu telah tertidur dengan kepala menelungkup di sisi ranjang Sasuke ketika Kakashi dan Sai masuk.

Kakashi lantas membungkuk di samping keponakannya itu, menepuk bahunya perlahan. "Sakura…" ia mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi Sakura tidak terbangun. Kakashi menghela napas. "Sepertinya dia kelelahan," ujarnya pada Sai.

Selembut mungkin supaya tidak membangunkannya, Kakashi memindahkan keponakannya itu dan membaringkannya di sofa. Ia lalu melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya pada Sakura.

"Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat, Sai," Kakashi berkata pada Sai. "Biar aku yang jaga."

Dan sepertinya kopi yang diminum Sai tadi juga tidak sanggup membuatnya terjaga lebih lama. Karena selang beberapa menit setelah ia duduk di kursi di dekat sofa, Sai sudah jatuh tertidur. Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

.

_**MzProngs sez'**__ : Aaah… gaje sekali di atas itu… Chapter ini sebagian besar aku ambil dari pengalamanku waktu nemenin temen kosan masuk UGD beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi temenku itu bukan usus buntu sih… Waktu pertama kita (aku dan teman-teman lain) nemuin dia sakit di kamarnya panik banget, soalnya dia histeris gitu. Dan dengan sotoy-nya aku bikin Sasuke juga agak histeris waktu pertama Sakura nemuin dia. Ehee~ Aku rasa sih wajar kalo takut, apalagi –kata temenku yang pernah ngalamin- radang usus buntu itu sakitnya gak ketulungan. Tapi setelah sampe di UGD, temenku itu agak tenangan, malah pake acara ketawa ketiwi segala waktu nungguin dipindahin dari UGD ke kamar rawat biasa. Tapi ada sesi nangisnya juga sih. Dan ternyata nginep di RS itu capek banget, apalagi kalau pakai acara 'melantai' a.k.a tidur di lantai segala. Hihi.. XD_

_Terus, yang dialog Sai n Saku ama perawat itu aku ambil dari kejadian waktu itu juga. Tapi gak pake logat Jawa –perawat yang ngerawat temenku itu orang Jogja, Jawanya medhok banget bo..-_

_Buat semuanya yang penasaran ama Sasuke, tenang aja, dia gak akan kenapa-kenapa kok… ^_^ Sakuranya aja yang lebay, karena trauma nemuin dia dengan kondisi hampir sama dengan waktu dia nemuin mendiang kakaknya, minus muntah darah._

_Dan Sai… dia aku buat tanang di sini, soalnya kalo sama-sama panik, gak akan jalan. Jadi harus ada yang tetep berkepala dingin dalam kondisi yang stressfull kaya gitu –menurutku-_

_Satu lagi. Aku gak tahu yang benernya di rumah sakit kaya gimana, tapi anggap aja Sasuke bisa ngambil keputusan buat operasi sendiri tanpa harus ada keluarganya. Toh, dia udah 17 tahun dan punya kartu penduduk sendiri –dan tentunya punya asuransi kesehatan sendiri juga—Huaa~~ binun, ah…_

_Slight KakaRin di sini aku spesialin buat imoto-ku, Tobi-Luna-chan. Tadinya mah gak ada Kakashi di chapter ini, lho. Jadi yang namanya Tobi-Luna wajib review! Mwahahaha… XD_

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Bundo Hiryuka Nishimori, Aika Uchiha-chan, Primrose Violet, Cattleya Queen **(Drama beneran? O.o)**, Lawra-chan **(Tenang, Sasuke gak kenapa-kenapa kok..)**, Ambudaff **(Ambu~~ -lebay- Sasu-kun gak berdarah kok.. ^^), **Dilia-chan **(Ah, Sai emang awesome sekali… XD)**, M4yura **(Typo udah dibenerin. Thanks dah ngasih tahu..)**, Arai-chan **(NaruGaaSakuSasuNeji? O.o)**, Nana YazuChi **(iya, ini gak lama kok..)**, kakkoii-chan **(un… kapan ya, ketemunya?? Ehehe…)** n Uci-chan **(ini updatenya udah cepet belum?)**… **_

_**Review chap ini juga yah… ^_^**_


	43. Chapter 42

_Update agak cepet lagi… ^_^_

**Chapter 42**

Menjelang subuh, akhirnya Itachi tiba juga di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Pria muda itu langsung menuju ruang rawat yang diberitahukan oleh teman adiknya, Sai, yang meneleponnya. Sai juga telah memberitahunya tentang operasi pengangkatan usus buntu yang dijalani Sasuke tadi malam. Meskipun sudah diberitahu kalau kondisi adiknya itu sudah jauh membaik, tapi tetap saja Itachi merasa cemas—sekaligus kesal.

_Mengapa Sasuke tidak memberitahunya kalau ia sakit? Mengapa justru ia mendengarnya dari orang lain?_

Atau barangkali—Itachi merasa bersalah memikirkan ini—ia sendirilah yang kurang memerhatikan adiknya itu. Padahal seharusnya ia bisa melihat tanda-tandanya meskipun Sasuke tidak bilang—mengingat sifat adiknya tertutup dan cenderung memendam masalahnya sendiri. Seperti saat ia bermasalah dengan ayah mereka; Sasuke tidak pernah bilang apa-apa dan tahu-tahu saja ia sudah kabur dari rumah.

Omong-omong tentang rumah, Itachi juga belum menghubungi kedua orangtuanya di Oto setelah ia mendapatkan kabar terakhir dari Sai. Rencananya ia baru akan menghubungi _rumah _setelah memastikan kondisi Sasuke sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya cemas, terutama ibunya.

Ah, memikirkan orang tuanya, Itachi jadi agak bimbang juga. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke seandainya orang tua mereka –terutama Fugaku—datang ke Konoha? Mengingat ia belum bicara dengan ayah mereka itu sejak ia meninggalkan rumah di Oto beberapa bulan yang lalu. Itachi hanya berharap, sakit hati Sasuke terhadap ayah mereka sudah meluntur.

Tapi dari pada mencemaskan hal itu sekarang, yang terpenting adalah kondisi Sasuke yang sudah membaik. Itachi sangat bersyukur Sasuke memiliki teman yang bersedia menolongnya saat dibutuhkan. Bahkan terus mendampinginya hingga saat ini…

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah pria itu tatkala ia mendapati _mereka _ada di sana bersama Sasuke. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tertidur di sofa. Juga seorang anak laki-laki sebaya Sasuke yang juga tengah terlelap di bangku sebelah sofa. Anak itu pastilah yang bernama Sai, yang meneleponnya tadi, pikir Itachi.

"Ah, Itachi. Kau sudah datang rupanya," kata sebuah suara dari arah pintu.

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati sosok orang yang dikenalnya sebagai guru adiknya di sekolah yang berambut keperakan, Kakashi Hatake. Pria itu berdiri di sana dengan tangan memegang gelas kertas berisi kopi yang mengepul.

"Kakashi? Aku tidak tahu kau juga di sini," kata Itachi sementara Kakashi berjalan masuk.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka mengurus semuanya sendiri, Itachi," sahut Kakashi dengan nada ringan. "Lagipula Sasuke itu muridku, dan Sakura adalah keponakanku."

"Oh!" Itachi agak terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu Sakura masih ada relasi keluarga dengan Kakashi. Mereka sangat tidak mirip, soalnya. "Bagaimana adikku?" Itachi berpaling pada Sasuke yang terbaring di atas ranjang, berjalan mendekat. Tangannya menyentuh kening Sasuke, mengusapnya dengan lembut sementara matanya mengawasi adiknya itu. Sasuke tampak tenang, dadanya naik turun seiring dengan napasnya yang dalam dan teratur.

"Kata dokter yang mengoperasinya, keadaan adikmu sudah stabil. _Apendisitis _kronis. Adikmu pasti sering sakit perut sebelum ini," kata Kakashi.

Itachi menggeleng muram. "Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh sakit apa-apa."

"Yah, mereka bilang gejalanya memang tidak khas. Barangkali Sasuke mengira itu hanya sakit perut biasa. Tapi yang penting sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Kakashi.

"Yeah, benar." Itachi menoleh memandang Kakashi. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga adikku, omong-omong," ucapnya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada mereka berdua," Kakashi memandang Sai dan Sakura yang tertidur.

Itachi juga memandang mereka, tersenyum. "Benar juga."

"Nah, karena kau sudah datang, aku pikir sebaiknya kami pulang. Mereka juga harus sekolah nanti," kata Kakashi sambil berjalan ke arah sofa. Ia menepuk pundak Sai yang tertidur di kursi sebelah sofa. "Sai, bangun…"

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk membangunkan Sai, karena saat berikutnya ia sudah menggeliat bangun. Kakashi lalu ganti membangunkan Sakura. Gadis itu tampak kaget ketika bangun dan mendapati pamannya ada di sana.

"Kakashi—kena… Ah, Kak Itachi?" mata zamrudnya berpindah pada Itachi yang berdiri di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Sakura," balas Itachi sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Kita pulang, Sakura?" kata Kakashi seraya membantu keponakannya itu bangun.

"Nng…" Sakura mengusap matanya, menahan kuap. "Sasuke…?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," sahut Itachi. "Terimakasih banyak sudah membawanya kemari, Sakura. Dan kau juga, Sai," ia menoleh pada Sai, tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada kalian berdua."

Kedua teman adiknya itu hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Kalau Sasuke sudah bangun, akan aku kabari, tenang saja…" kata Itachi.

"Baiklah," kata Kakashi kemudian. "Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang. Besok kalian harus sekolah, kan?"

Dan ketiga orang itu pun pamit pada Itachi untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Langit masih tampak gelap ketika Sakura, Sai dan Kakashi turun ke _lobby _rumah sakit. Meski begitu, tampak para perawat dan dokter yang mendapat _shift _pagi mulai berdatangan menggantikan rekan mereka yang bertugas malam. Begitu juga dengan karyawan rumah sakit lainnya.

"Hati-hati menyetirnya, Sai," pesan Kakashi ketika mereka berpisah jalan dengan Sai di lapangan parkir.

"Baik, Pak," sahut Sai sambil mengangguk. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam _Porsche-_nya dan mobil mungil itu pun meluncur perlahan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Kakashi menuju sedan tua milik Kakashi yang diparkirkan di sisi lain lapangan parkir yang luas itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Kakashi mengambil waktu menstater mobilnya dan memasang sabuk pengaman sebelum menjawab, "Ada seorang teman yang memberitahuku kalau ada muridku dioperasi malam ini. Dan ibumu juga meneleponku dan memberitahu kalau kau bersikeras menginap di rumah sakit. Ibumu cemas sekali, Sakura."

"Hmm… Ibu, ya?" Sakura menguap lebar-lebar. Rasa kantuknya kembali lagi. Ketika sedan tua itu meluncur meninggalkan rumah sakit, gadis itu sudah kembali tertidur. Dan baru terbangun saat mereka sudah sampai di Blossoms Street.

.

.

.

_**Root Hills**_

"Kau tidak pulang semalaman, Sai," kata Gaara beberapa jam kemudian. Saat itu Sai sudah berada di rumah besarnya di Root Hills, sedang duduk di belakang meja makan, sarapan bersama kakek dan teman barunya dari Suna.

"Hn.." Sai mengunyah roti panggangnya perlahan-lahan lalu menelannya. "Aku di rumah sakit."

"Yuugao memberitahuku kalau salah satu temanmu sakit. Benarkah itu, Sai?" tanya Danzou yang duduk di bangku utama di ujung meja makan panjang itu. Ia menyeruput kopi paginya.

"Ya, Kek. Sasuke harus dioperasi usus buntu semalam," sahut Sai.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Danzou bertanya lagi—membuat Sai sedikit terkejut. Biasanya sang kakek tidak pernah menaruh perhatian pada urusannya di luar bidang seni.

"Ah, dia sudah baikan," ujarnya.

"Hn." Lalu pria tua itu mengangguk, lalu kembali menekuni sarapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu perhatian pada temanmu, Sai," komentar Gaara dengan suara pelan. Sai menoleh padanya dan mendapati _violinist_ _Suna School of The Art_ pemilik rambut merah itu tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. "Kukira kau orang yang dingin seperti kata orang-orang di KAA."

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi komentar itu, Sai hanya tersenyum tipis. Ketiganya tidak bicara lagi sampai akhirnya piring mereka bersih dan siap berangkat. Mereka berangkat dengan mobil yang sama dan Danzou menyuruh sopir mereka untuk mengantar Sai terlebih dahulu ke Konoha High sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha Art Academy.

.

.

.

_**Konoha High**_

Murid-murid sudah mulai berdatangan dan sedang saling sapa dengan teman masing-masing ketika Sai melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor depan sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum, memandang berkeliling dengan perasaan rindu. Ia tidak menyangka kembali ke sekolah rasanya bisa sangat menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Hei!" sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Sai terlonjak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sudah berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum cerah meskipun wajahnya masih tampak lelah. Gadis itu memeluk beberapa buku di kedua tangannya. "Selamat datang kembali di sekolah, Sai!"

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," balas Sai.

"Ah, syukurlah hari ini aku tidak sendirian lagi," kata Sakura cerah. Lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju koridor loker, sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit lagi setelah pulang sekolah," beritahu Sakura setelah mereka sampai di koridor loker. Keduanya berhenti di depan loker Sakura. "Kak Itachi tadi memberitahuku kalau Sasuke sudah sadar."

"Oh," kata Sai, tampak senang. "Itu bagus. Kalau begitu aku juga akan ke sana."

"Kita bisa bareng—"

"Sai?"

Sebuah suara lembut dari dekat mereka membuat perhatian kedua remaja itu teralih. Seorang gadis dengan rambut gelap dikepang longgar baru saja muncul di ujung koridor dan sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "S-selamat pagi, Sai, Sakura," sapa Hinata Hyuuga sambil memamerkan senyum lembutnya yang biasa.

"Pagi, Hinata," balas Sakura dan Sai bersamaan.

"A-aku senang melihatmu l-lagi, Sai," kata Hinata Hyuuga dengan senyum tulus pada Sai. "K-kau sudah baikkan, kan? M-maaf aku t-tidak sempat menjengukmu," ia menambahkan dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sai.

Hinata tersenyum lagi padanya sebelum beralih pada Sakura yang sekarang sibuk menaruh bukunya di loker. "S-Sakura, b-bagaimana keadaan N-Naruto?" gadis itu bertanya malu-malu.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati wajah Hinata sudah merona merah. "Oh, dia oke," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Naruto sudah pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin dan mungkin baru akan masuk sekolah beberapa hari lagi." Sakura berhenti dan mengamati wajah teman seangkatannya itu tersipu-sipu. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali nama Naruto muncul dalam obrolannya dengan Hinata yang memang terkenal pemalu ini. Dan Sakura mengerti itu dengan baik—mengingat ia juga mengalaminya setiap kali ada Neji—"Hei, mengapa kau tidak menghubunginya saja, Hinata?" usulnya kemudian.

Hinata tampak agak terkejut. Selama beberapa saat ia seperti tidak tahu harus berkata apa sementara rona di wajahnya yang putih susu semakin menggelap. "A-aku… Aku…" gagapnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Naruto tidak akan menggigitmu," guraunya.

Hinata tertawa pelan, gugup. "M-mungkin juga…" ujarnya amat pelan sebelum ia beralih pada Sai lagi. "S-Sai, ada s-sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan d-denganmu. Soal p-proyek majalah bulan depan. B-bisa kau ikut aku ke _sekre_?"

"Tentu, Hinata," Sai menyahut. "Sakura, aku pergi dulu."

Hinata dan Sai pun segera berlalu dari sana. Punggung mereka baru saja menghilang di belokan di ujung koridor ketika Sakura mendengar suara keras yang sudah amat dikenalnya memanggil namanya. Ino sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya dengan wajah cerah ceria.

"Coba tebak," seru Ino setelah ia sampai di dekat Sakura yang kembali sibuk dengan lokernya. "Aku, Shikamaru dan Chouji mendiskusikan ini semalaman; kami akan segera manggung lagi! Katanya akan ada festival band di Konoha Square dalam waktu dekat! Kami sudah mendaftar dan ini akan menjadi pertunjukan pertama band kami musim ini!"

"Wah, selamat," ucap Sakura sambil menutup pintu lokernya. Gadis itu melempar senyum cerah pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku sudah tidak sabar menonton aksi kalian lagi!"

Ino memekik girang lalu memeluk Sakura erat. "Kau memang temanku yang paling baik sedunia, Sakura…" ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi… Naruto bisa ikut tidak dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, ya? Soalnya kami benar-benar kekurangan personil. Kalau dia bisa ikut, Shikamaru bisa pegang _keyboard—_kau tahu kan, _keyboardist _kami yang lama sudah lulus dan sekarang kuliah di Suna?"

"Kau tanyakan saja padanya," usul Sakura, "Tapi kurasa dia mau. Cedera tidak akan menghalanginya membuat orang jingkrak-jingkrak dengan permainan gitarnya."

Ino tertawa renyah. "Yeah. Kau benar. Dia memang biangnya bikin penonton jingkrak-jingkrak." Gadis pirang itu melangkah ke lokernya yang berjarak beberapa loker dari loker Sakura, tepat di samping loker kosong yang sekarang ditempati Sai dan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya juga. "Lagipula festival itu baru diadakan pertengahan bulan Desember. Jadi masih ada waktu sampai kaki Naruto sembuh."

"Yeah…" Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Omong-omong, ngapain kau di rumah sakit semalam?" tanya Ino kemudian sambil menjejalkan diktat _Bahasa Inggris _ke dalam tasnya.

"Eh?" kata Sakura bingung. Bagaimana Ino bisa tahu semalam ia di rumah sakit, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Aku menelepon ke rumahmu semalam. Kata ibumu kau ada di rumah sakit," kata Ino menjelaskan segalanya.

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Sasuke. Dia mendadak sakit kemarin—kau tahu kan, dia sampai tidak masuk sekolah?—usus buntu. Semalam dia dioperasi—"

"Sasuke dioperasi?" sela Ino terkejut. Lokernya sejenak terlupakan. Mata birunya membulat. "Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Kata kakaknya, dia sudah bangun pagi ini."

Ino menghembuskan napas lega. Ia berpaling pada lokernya, memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas sebelum menutup pintu lokernya dan berkata, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Haaah… orang cakep memang selalu beruntung, ya," kekehnya.

Sakura tertawa. Lalu kedua gadis yang bersahabat baik sejak kecil itu berjalan meninggalkan koridor loker menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Aku ke kelas Inggris dulu ya, Sakura," kata Ino kemudian setelah mereka sampai di depan kelas pertama Sakura, Aljabar, "Sampai ketemu jam istirahat nanti!" dan gadis pirang itu melenggang menuju kelas Bahasa Inggris.

Sakura berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya. Beberapa anak sudah ada di sana sementara ia melangkah menuju bangkunya yang biasa, di dekat jendela di barisan kedua dari belakang. Sakura meletakkan buku dan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk. Kepalanya menoleh ke bangku di barisan di belakangnya—barisan bangku Sasuke dan Naruto—dan menghela napas. Sepertinya hari ini dua bangku itu bakal kosong lagi.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa agak kesepian. Biasanya kan pagi-pagi begini kalau sedang berkumpul, mereka sudah meributkan sesuatu—dari yang penting, seperti pe-er yang lupa dikerjakan, sampai tidak penting, seperti Naruto yang lupa menyisir rambutnya (tidak akan membuat perbedaan berarti sebenarnya)—Tapi sekarang kan masih ada Sai, pikirnya sambil mengerling bangku yang biasa diduduki Sai di kelas ini—di barisan dekat pintu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apakah Sai akan tertarik meributkan hal-hal semacam itu atau tidak.

Sakura tertawa sendiri dan menggelengkan kepala memikirkan itu.

Sai masuk kelas tak lama kemudian. Cowok itu kemudian melangkah, bukan ke bangkunya yang biasa, melainkan ke bangku Sakura. "Hinata memintaku membantunya mengedit foto-foto untuk majalah bulan depan," beritahunya sambil duduk di bangku di sebelah bangku Sakura. "Sepertinya istirahat makan siang nanti bakal sibuk."

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Itu bagus, Sai. Dari pada bengong, kan?"

Sai menatap gadis di sebelahnya, tampak agak khawatir. "Tapi kita jadi tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Kau nanti sendirian."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa makan siang bersama Ino—Oh, jangan pikir temanku hanya Naruto dan Sasuke saja, Sai. Aku lumayan populer, lho…" guraunya.

Kedua alis Sai berkerut. "Ino? Dia temanmu?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya. "Siapa lagi?"

Tepat saat itu bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Anak-anak yang masih berada di luar kelas bergegas masuk dan menempati bangku masing-masing sambil mengobrol. Tapi obrolan mereka langsung terputus begitu guru Aljabar mereka, Kakashi Hatake, masuk kelas. Tumben, pikir mereka. Karena biasanya Pak Hatake akan masuk paling tidak setengah jam setelah bel berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi," sapa pria berambut keperakan itu pada seisi kelas sambil meletakkan diktatnya di atas meja guru. "Silakan buka diktat kalian halaman 150. Hari ini kita akan belajar _Integral._"

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake tidak tahu apakah kelasnya terlalu membosankan, atau udara yang terlalu dingin dan lembab sampai-sampai aura lelah terasa di kelasnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, murid unggulannya—sekaligus keponakannya—Sakura Haruno, tidak banyak bertanya hari ini. Ia perhatikan, gadis itu lebih banyak menunduk memandang bukunya sambil menopangkan kepala pada tangannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia tatkala menyadari bahwa gadis itu ternyata tertidur, karena saat berikutnya kepala Sakura sudah merosot ke meja.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat ini sebelum melanjutkan mengawasi murid-muridnya mengerjakan soal. Dibiarkannya saja gadis itu tidur di kelasnya. Barangkali Sakura kelelahan karena semalam, pikirnya. Tidur di rumah sakit tentunya tidak senyaman tidur di kamar sendiri, kan?

Tapi rupanya Sakura tidak sendirian. Seorang murid yang duduk di bangku di sebelahnya juga tampak sama lelahnya. Kepala anak itu juga terangguk-angguk sepanjang pelajaran. Mata hitamnya tampak sayu. Ia baru benar-benar tersadar ketika bel istirahat berbunyi dan anak-anak mulai ribut meninggalkan kelas.

Tidak sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari keributan mendadak itu. Gadis itu tetap saja terlelap di mejanya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh Sai yang mencoba membangunkannya.

"Biarkan saja, Sai," kata Kakashi sambil melangkah ke bangku Sakura. Mata kelabunya melembut menatap sang keponakan yang tertidur. "Kita pindahkan saja dia ke ruang kesehatan. Bisa tolong bereskan buku-bukunya?"

"Baik," sahut Sai. Ia langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan gurunya itu, menjejalkan semua barang-barang Sakura ke dalam tas.

Sementara itu, Kakashi mulai mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke dalam gendongannya—Sakura sama sekali tidak terbangun—dan membopongnya meninggalkan kelas dengan Sai mengikutinya di belakang, membawakan tas Sakura. Kikikan dan bisik-bisik anak-anak yang melihat mengikuti ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kesehatan. Beberapa guru malah menyarankan supaya Sakura dibawa saja ke rumah sakit—jelas mereka mengira gadis itu mendadak sakit di kelas.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," kata Kakashi pada salah satu koleganya, Raidou Namiashi, yang kebetulan lewat saat mereka sudah berada di depan ruang kesehatan.

Kakashi lalu membaringkan Sakura di atas salah satu ranjang berseprai putih di ruangan yang agak berbau alkohol itu. Sakura menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tapi tidak terbangun, bahkan ketika pamannya itu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tipis putih-biru. Gadis itu tampak lelap sekali.

"Sai—" Kakashi menoleh ke belakangnya, ke arah Sai yang membawakan tas Sakura, "Taruh saja tasnya di situ, Nak. Terimakasih," ujarnya sambil menunjuk meja kecil di sisi ranjang yang ditempati Sakura.

Sai bergegas menuruti perintah gurunya; menyimpan tas temannya itu di atas meja dengan hati-hati sementara Kakashi membenahi selimut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya, Sai," kata Kakashi pada Sai kemudian. Guru Aljabar itu lalu melangkah ke arah pintu, lalu berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah meja perawat sekolah. "Suster Airi, aku titip Sakura ya. Biarkan dia tidur sebentar di sini. Kelihatannya dia agak kelelahan," katanya pada Airi Tenou, perawat sekolah yang bertugas hari itu.

"Oh, baik, Pak Hatake," gadis itu menyahut. Lesung pipi muncul di kedua pipinya saat ia melempar senyum hangat pada sosok pria yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu.

Kakashi mengangguk singkat ke arahnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Airi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan obat-obat yang baru datang di kotak obat setelah Kakashi pergi.

Sai masih tinggal di sana menemani Sakura beberapa lama sebelum ia tiba-tiba saja teringat ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakannya saat itu. Ia lantas buru-buru beranjak dari sana. "Suster Airi, tolong jagakan Sakura, ya," katanya sebelum melesat meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Airi tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu menghela napas, menutup kotak obat yang selesai dibereskannya dan meletakkannya di lemari persediaan. "Pacar yang baik…" gumamnya sambil kembali duduk di mejanya. Ia membenahi letak kacamatanya sebelum mengambil bolpoint dan buku laporan harian. "Andai saja aku punya pacar yang perhatian seperti bocah tadi…"

Ruangan itu sunyi selama beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara samar obrolan anak-anak yang kebetulan melintas di koridor dan derit ranjang setiap kali Sakura bergerak dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kesehatan kembali terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang masuk.

"Suster Airi, apa Sakura ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Airi mengangkat wajahnya dari buku laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Ada. Dia di dalam. Kebetulan sekali, Nona Yamanaka. Pacarnya tadi baru saja pergi."

"Ha?" Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Jelas terkejut dengan perkataan perawat sekolahnya itu. "Masa sih? Sakura kan tidak punya pacar, Suster."

"Tapi tadi ada anak laki-laki yang menemaninya di sini," sahut Airi seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Setahunya Sakura tidak dekat dengan cowok mana pun kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi… kedua cowok itu kan sedang tidak masuk sekolah.

"Hmm…" perawat muda itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku lupa namanya. Rambutnya hitam dan wajahnya cukup tampan juga."

Ino pura-pura mencibirnya, lalu tertawa, "Ah, Suster Airi ini hobinya kan memang _ngecengin brondong._"

Airi menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah. "Pemandangan bagus tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja, Nona Yamanaka," ujarnya sambil lalu.

Ino memutar mata birunya sambil tertawa. Ia lalu bergegas masuk menuju tempat Sakura tidur. Gadis itu mendecakkan lidah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat sahabatnya itu meringkuk di atas ranjang. Rasanya sulit dipercaya, Sakura Haruno yang dikenal luas di kalangan anak kelas dua sebagai calon kuat pelajar teladan angkatan mereka bisa tertidur di kelas seperti itu. Biasanya gadis pemilik mata hijau zamrud itu paling anti dengan yang namanya ngantuk di kelas, bahkan di pelajaran paling membosankan sekalipun.

Tapi sekarang…

Ino menghembuskan napas keras, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. "Sakura.." panggilnya.

"Nng…" Sakura bergerak dalam tidurnya, tapi matanya tidak terbuka.

"Sakura, bangun…" Ino mengguncang tubuh gadis itu lebih kuat, menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Akhirnya Sakura membuka matanya juga perlahan. Gadis itu mengerjap menatap Ino yang membungkuk di atasnya. "I—Ino?" kuapnya. Pandangannya lalu berpindah, ia memandang berkeliling ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Sakura tampak bingung sesaat, sebelum tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang terjadi. Mendadak ia bangun ke posisi duduk—membuat Ino terkaget. Bahkan Airi yang berada agak jauh dari mereka, ikut menoleh—Mata hijaunya membelalak. "Aaahh!!!" ia berteriak histeris.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih?" dengking Ino kaget.

"Aaahh!!!" teriak Sakura lagi. "AKU KETIDURAN DI KELAS!! TIDAAAAK!!!"

"Oi, tenang dulu dong…" Ino berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang histeris.

"Sakura?" Airi tergopoh-gopoh mendekati kedua gadis itu, tampak cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, tidak…" Sakura meratap. "Kakashi pasti marah sekali padaku. Aku harus minta maaf… Aku harus minta maaf…" ia hendak turun dari tempat tidur, tapi Airi menahannya.

"Justru Pak Hatake sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya menenangkan, "Bahkan beliau sendiri yang membawamu dari kelas kemari."

"Seperti yang kudengar dari anak-anak," guman Ino, nyengir.

"Menurutnya kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Dan menurutku dia benar, Nona Haruno…" ujar Airi lagi, tersenyum lembut. "Menurutku sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut pelaran berikutnya dan istirahat saja di sini."

Sakura bergidik ngeri. "Aku tidak mau!" bantahnya keras kepala. Rupanya bayangan membolos dari pelajaran berikutnya terlalu menakutkan—mengingat ia sudah pernah membolos beberapa hari semester ini.

Airi menghela napas, mengalah. "Ya sudah. Tapi jam istirahat ini kau harus tetap di sini, setelah itu kau boleh ke kelasmu lagi," katanya, lalu berbalik menuju mejanya lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya aku bisa ketiduran di kelas Aljabar…" Sakura berkata gusar sambil memukul kasur dengan kekesalan luar biasa.

"Ya sudahlah," kata Ino seraya mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang di samping Sakura. "Yang penting kan sekarang kau sudah bangun." Ia mengikik. "Tapi anak-anak ngomongin kau tadi."

"Baguslah," tukas Sakura sinis. "Benar-benar hari yang sempurna."

"Sepertinya kita harus menuntut pertanggungjawaban suamimu dalam hal ini, Sakura," kata Ino sambil nyengir, "Karena menjaga dia semalaman, kau jadi seperti ini, kan?"

Sakura menatap Ino dan berkata tajam, "Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Sasuke, Ino. Dan dia bukan suamiku," ia menambahkan galak.

Ino tertawa. "Aku kan cuma bercanda, Sakura. _Geez.."_ Ia lalu mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. "Ini aku bawakan roti isi dan air dari kantin untukmu. Kupikir setelah kau bangun, kau pasti lapar."

Baru saja dibilang seperti itu, perut Sakura sudah berbunyi keras sekali. Dan mendadak rasa kesalnya segera digantikan oleh rasa terimakasih pada sahabatnya itu. "Tahu saja kau ini. Trims, ya." Sakura merobek bungkus roti isinya dan menggigitnya.

"Omong-omong," kata Ino kemudian sambil melirik Sakura. "Kata Suster Airi kau punya pacar, ya?" tanyanya dalam suara rendah.

Sakura yang sedang mengunyah rotinya langsung tersedak. Ia buru-buru meminum air yang diulurkan Ino padanya banyak-banyak. "Aku tidak punya pacar!" sengalnya. "Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Yeah, memang," Ino mengangguk. "Tapi katanya, tadi ada anak laki-laki yang menemanimu di sini. Rambutnya hitam dan—"

"Maksudmu Sai?" celetuk Sakura.

"Sai?" Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Oh, maksudmu cowok yang pernah kau ceritakan itu? Yang pindahan KAA? Oh, rupanya dia sudah mulai masuk, ya?"

"Yeah, dia," sahut Sakura. Ia menggigit rotinya lagi, mengunyah lalu menelannya sebelum menambahkan, "Tapi dia bukan pacarku." Sakura menoleh ke arah meja perawat yang tersekat tirai dari ranjang yang didudukinya dan berkata keras, "Suster Airi jangan menyebar gossip begitu dong! _Please _deh…"

Terdengar suara tawa perawat muda itu. "Iya iya…"

Ino juga ikut tertawa. "Begitu saja sewot. Aku tahu kok, tidak ada cowok yang kau inginkan menjadi pacarmu di dunia ini selain Tuan Muda Hyuuga, kan?"

Sakura mencibirnya, meskipun rona di wajahnya terlihat jelas. Ia segera menutupinya dengan menggigit lagi rotinya. "Bukannya seperti itu…" gumamnya pelan. Meskipun dalam hatinya mengiyakan.

Ino, yang mengenal betul sahabat sejak kecilnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya. _Dasar…_

.

.

.

_**Panti Asuhan Kasih Bunda Konoha**_

"Naruto! Astaga…" wanita berambut hitam pendek yang baru saja membukakan pintu depan panti asuhan itu berseru kaget.

Sang pendatang hanya memamerkan cengiran superlebar melihat kekagetan di wajah wanita itu. "Selamat siang, Bunda Shizune…" sama Naruto cerah. Ia bergegas berjalan masuk dengan _kruk _menyangga tubuhnya ketika Shizune yang masih tercengang membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu dong, Bunda. Aku kan jadi malu…" kekeh Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, pura-pura malu.

"Kata ayahmu kau harus istirahat total di rumah beberapa hari," kata Shizune heran.

"Ah, Bunda ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Aku kan paling tidak betah kalau disuruh berbaring diam di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa," sahut Naruto enteng sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju aula utama.

Shizune buru-buru menutup pintu dan menguncinya sebelum menyusul Naruto. Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahi, menatap Naruto dengan curiga. "Apa ayahmu tahu kau kemari?"

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh menatap wanita yang sudah dianggap seperti ibunya sendiri itu, nyengir tidak enak. "Er… sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku akan bilang nanti, janji deh!" ia mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V. "Pap kan kerja, aku tidak mau mengganggunya," tambahnya berkilah.

Shizune menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini. Nanti kalau kakimu yang sakit itu kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Nanti aku yang dimarahi ayahmu."

"Dan Pap akan dimarahi Pak Shiranui kalau dia berani melakukan itu," gurau Naruto, nyengir. "Iya kan, adik kecil?" Naruto agak membungkukkan badannya, mengelus perut Shizune yang sudah agak membuncit.

Seulas senyum seketika muncul di wajah Shizune dan detik berikutnya ia sudah mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Baiklah…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau harus janji tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh."

"Siap, Bunda!" seru Naruto bak seorang prajurit pada komandannya.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju aula utama yang nyaris kosong. Tidak mengherankan sih, mengingat jam-jam begitu biasanya anak-anak panti masih berada di sekolah. Hanya beberapa anak yang masih terlalu kecil untuk bersekolah saja yang masih tinggal di panti. Dan mereka kini tampak sedang asyik bermain menyusun balok di atas karpet _puzzle _warna-warni di aula utama.

Anak-anak itu menoleh ketika ia mendengar ada orang yang masuk dan langsung memekik girang ketika tahu bahwa kakak tersayang mereka, Naruto, yang datang. Mereka melompat berdiri dan langsung menyerbu Naruto yang tertawa-tawa senang, berebutan memeluknya sambil berseru, "Kakak Naruto datang! Kakak Naruto datang!"

"Hati-hati, sayang," kata Shizune mengingatkan anak-anak asuhnya yang kelewat bersemangat mengerubungi Naruto. "Kaki Kakak Naruto kan masih sakit. Jangan sampai dia jatuh—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bunda," sahut Naruto menenangkan sambil mengelus-elus kepala adik-adiknya penuh sayang bergantian. "Hei, kalian… apa kabar?"

"Kakak Naruto kakinya kok pincang?" salah satu adiknya bertanya polos.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Bukan pincang, Moe sayang… Ini cuma luka sedikit. Nanti juga bisa jalan biasa lagi, kok."

"Tapi Kakak sekarang jadi pakai tongkat jalannya. _Kayak _kakek yang tinggal di ujung jalan," celetuk yang lain seraya menunjuk _kruk _Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa lagi seraya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala bocah itu. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita main saja?" usulnya kemudian, yang langsung disambut sorak anak-anak itu. Mereka langsung menggiring Naruto menuju kotak mainan mereka—yang kebanyakan adalah bekas pakai dan sudah usang. "Un… kita main apa, ya?"

Shizune tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan ini. Selalu saja seperti itu setiap Naruto berkunjung; ramai dan penuh tawa. Barangkali pembawaan Naruto yang ceria sudah menular pada adik-adiknya.

"Naruto," panggilnya kemudian.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya, Bunda?"

"Aku ke belakang sebentar ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja," kata Shizune.

"Oke, Bun," Naruto menyahut sebelum melanjutkan bermain. Namun ada sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh mata birunya. Papan tulis besar di salah satu sisi ruangan itu tidak lagi kosong, melainkan sudah penuh oleh tulisan-tulisan dengan kapur warna-warni. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah cowok itu saat membaca salah satu—atau salah banyak—tulisan yang digoreskan adik-adiknya di sana.

.

.

.

_**Konoha High**_

Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran telah berakhir berbunyi juga. Setelah mati-matian menahan kantuk di pelajaran Sejarah, akhirnya Sakura bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Anak-anak mulai bergerak meninggalkan kelas sementara Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kita langsung ke rumah sakit, kalau begitu?" tanyanya pada cowok berambut hitam yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

Tapi belum sempat Sai membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, suara dari sudut kelas memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kiba dan Shino sedang memberinya isyarat supaya mendekat. Urusan Jurnal lagi nampaknya. "Sebentar, Sakura," kata Sai pada Sakura, sebelum kemudian ia mendatangi dua cowok Jurnal itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya, lalu mengancingkan tasnya. Sebaiknya ia menunggu di luar saja, pikirnya sembari beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia bertemu dengan Ino tepat setelah melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Gadis itu tampak terburu-buru.

"Hei, Sakura," sapanya terengah. "Hah… sepertinya kita hari ini tidak bisa pulang bareng lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku mau ke rumah sakit menjenguk Sasuke siang ini," sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum maklum. "Kau dijemput cowokmu lagi?"

"Kali ini tidak," sahut Ino, nyengir. "Idate ada kuliah sampai sore. Bukan itu. Hari ini aku ada kumpul dengan anak-anak klub musik. Shikamaru punya ide untuk mengajak mereka turut serta di festival band nanti, mewakili nama sekolah."

"Sepertinya bakal ramai, eh?" komentar Sakura.

"Semakin ramai semakin bagus. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kita mengirimkan lebih dari satu band. Kau tahu kan, anak-anak kelas satu banyak _banget _yang berbakat. Tidak boleh disia-siakan begitu saja," kata Ino, tersenyum puas. "Lagipula sudah saatnya klub musik bikin bangga sekolah, kan? Kami tidak mau kalah dengan klub-klub olahraga dan Jurnal yang udah beken di mana-mana itu."

"Itu bagus," kata Sakura. "Aku jadi tidak sabar menonton."

Ino nyengir lebar. "Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, ya. Mereka pasti sudah mulai ngumpul di _sekre._ Bye, Sakura. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke, ya!" Dan gadis itu pun berlalu.

Punggung Ino baru saja menghilang di belokan ketika Sai muncul dari kelas. "Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan posisi tasnya di bahu.

"Oh, oke," Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju koridor depan. "Yang tadi itu, urusan Jurnal lagi?" tanyanya kemudian setelah mereka keluar dari pintu utama Konoha High.

"Yeah. Jurnal sedang banyak sekali kerjaan bulan ini. Mereka sedang berencana membuat proposal untuk pembuatan televisi sekolah," kata Sai.

"_Cool,_" komentar Sakura.

"Sebenarnya itu sudah direncanakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu," jelas Sai. "Mereka sudah mulai mempersiapkannya dari dulu, tapi belum juga disetujui. Kurasa karena dananya kurang. Tapi katanya _Hyuuga Corp_ sudah bersedia menjadi sponsor, jadi tidak ada masalah. Hanya menunggu sampai pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru nanti, baru kami bisa mengajukan proposal. Kau tahu kan, OSIS yang sekarang menolak mentah-mentah proposal kami. Alasannya sih karena mereka terlalu banyak yang harus dikerjakan."

"Hmm…" Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Menurutnya urusan seperti itu memang memusingkan. Dan Sakura tidak heran OSIS yang sekarang menolaknya, karena mereka memang sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian akhir, proyek tugas akhir, pendaftaran ke Universitas, festival sekolah—yang merupakan agenda akhir OSIS—dan—Sakura sering mendengar anak-anak kelas tiga meributkan soal ini—buku tahunan dan prom. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya prom adalah salah satu tugas awal dari kepengurusan OSIS yang berikutnya.

"Kau tahu, Sai," celetuk Sakura sementara keduanya sedang berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, "Sepertinya kita sudah melupakan sesuatu."

"Eh?" Sai mengangkat alisnya menatap gadis di sampingnya. "Apa?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia ingat apa yang dilupakannya. Gadis itu menepuk keningnya sendiri atas kebodohannya. "ASTAGA! KITA LUPA MEMBERITAHU NARUTO!" pekiknya. Ia buru-buru merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan ponsel. "Gawat… Dia bisa ngamuk-ngamuk nih kalau tidak diberitahu Sasuke masuk rumah sakit…"

Sai hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia juga sama lupanya dengan Sakura.

---

TBC…

---

_Um.. gomen na, chapter ini rasanya agak gak penting yah. Cuma kepingin maparin sedikit kegiatan-kegiatan apa aja yang ada dan bakal mereka lakuin di chapter-chapter mendatang selain festival sekolah; akan ada festival band gitu. Yah, udah pasaran ah festival band mah. Hihi… Dan Sai yang mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya… Ah, sudah sembuh dari antisosial sepertinya dia.._

_Aw.. ada yang bisa melihat self-insert di sini? XD_

_Gomen lagi Naruto-nya dikit, dan Sasuke nongol lagi bobo doang. Dan Sai dan Ino… sinetron banget seeeh?? Hihi… -digebuk masa-_

_Thanks buat yang sudah mereview… __**kakkoii-chan, Primrose Violett, Uci-chan, Aika-chan, Ambu, Teh Bellatrix, Luna-chan, Arai-chan **__dan __**Bundo Ricca **__yang mereview di belakang layar.._

_Luv U all…_


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha…**_

Naruto langsung meluncur ke Rumah Sakit Konoha begitu mendengar kabar dari Sakura bahwa Sasuke sedang diopname karena usus buntu. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus bersimpati atau kesal mendengar kabar itu. Di satu sisi, Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, dan sebagai sahabat yang baik ia harus mendukungnya terutama di saat-saat yang sulit—seperti sakit, misalnya. Tapi di sisi lain, Naruto juga merasa kesal lantaran ia yang terakhir mengetahui tentang kondisi Sasuke. Padahal Sai, yang notabene orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, tahu lebih dulu. Bahkan turut menemaninya di rumah sakit semalaman.

Naruto enggan mengakuinya—sedikit banyak, ia merasa tidak dianggap. Merasa bersalah karena tidak terlibat dalam _aksi penyelamatan Sasuke._ Dan ini membuatnya sangat gusar.

"Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gusar ketika ia sudah berada di kamar rawat Sasuke, menatap Sakura dan Sai bergantian dari kaki ranjang Sasuke di mana ia duduk sekarang.

Sakura dan Sai bertukar pandang dari sofa yang mereka duduki sebelum Sakura menjawab dengan ekspresi minta maaf, "Kami benar-benar lupa, Naruto. Sori… Semalam yang ada di pikiran kami hanya bagaimana caranya membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi kan—"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya malam itu, Naruto," sela Sakura, mencoba meyakinkan kalau ia tidak bermaksud mengabaikan cowok itu. "Rufus tiba-tiba datang ke tempatku dan menyeretku ke rumah Sasuke. Dan aku menemukannya terkapar begitu saja, seka—maksudku, kesakitan. Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," gadis itu melirik ragu-ragu pada Sasuke yang berbaring setengah duduk di ranjangnya, tidak berkata apa-apa. "Sai ada di sana juga karena kebetulan dia meneleponku saat itu. Jadinya aku minta bantuan padanya."

Naruto mencoba membayangkan situasi saat itu. Ia tahu sifat Sakura yang mudah panik dan rasanya masuk akal kalau gadis itu lupa sama sekali untuk menghubunginya. Dia pasti akan meminta tolong pada siapa pun orang pertama yang kontak dengannya—dalam hal ini, Sai. Meskipun ia masih merasa agak kesal, tapi semuanya toh sudah terjadi. Kesal lama-lama juga tidak ada gunanya. Ah, mendadak Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak karena sempat berprasangka yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura dan Sai.

"Lagipula kau kan baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan butuh istirahat, bukan?" imbuh Sai kemudian.

"Itu betul," Sakura menanggapi cepat-cepat sambil mengangguk. "Tapi yang penting sekarang, kondisi Sasuke sudah jauh lebih baik."

Naruto menghela napas, lalu menepuk-nepuk kaki Sasuke di atas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, nyengir. "Yeah, benar juga. Yang penting cowok merepotkan ini sudah baikan," ujarnya yang langsung disambut _death glare _dari Sasuke. "Bagaimana, eh? Perutmu sudah lebih baik sekarang, kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya, "Tapi tidak bisa dibilang baik juga." Ia meraba bagian abdomennya yang terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Rasanya tidak karuan, seperti kembung dan perasaan aneh lain. Selain itu, bibir dan kerongkongannya juga terasa kering.

"Ada yang tidak beres, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Gadis itu beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati cowok itu, meraba keningnya. Tidak panas.

"Bukan di situ," gerutu Sasuke seraya menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari keningnya. "Perutku rasanya aneh."

"Barangkali saja _dia _sedang merindukan usus buntumu yang baru saja diangkat," gurau Naruto seraya nyengir lebar.

Sakura tertawa. Sai tersenyum dari sofanya. Bahkan Sasuke mendengus, bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan tawa.

"Jangan ditahan begitu, Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan ekspresi serius sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke. "Tertawa itu baik untuk kesehatan. Bisa mempercepat proses penyembuhan, lho. Sudah ada penelitiannya," imbuhnya sok tahu.

Sekali lagi, ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa dan kali ini Sasuke pun ikut ambil bagian. Tapi ia segera berhenti ketika merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman lagi dalam perutnya. "Sialan kau," gerutu Sasuke sambil menyenggol Naruto dengan kakinya, "Gara-gara kau nih…" ia meringis, memegangi perutnya.

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Sori.. sori… Oh ya, omong-omong aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu," Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebutir apel. "Sori aku cuma bawa satu. Hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan di dapur panti—karena kalian begitu mendadak memberitahuku sih," tambahnya pada Sakura dan Sai. Ia lalu melemparkan apel itu pada Sasuke yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Trims," Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia menimang-nimang apel merah itu di tangannya. "Tapi sayang sekali. Aku belum boleh makan apa-apa seharian ini."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia mengerling ke meja di samping ranjang. Biasanya jam-jam begini mereka sudah mengirimkan makan siang ke kamar-kamar, Naruto membatin, seperti saat ia dirawat kemarin. Tapi meja Sasuke kosong melompong.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Perawat yang merawatku yang bilang begitu. Dan kakakku langsung menyingkirkan semua makanan dari sini."

"Kalau begitu, ini juga harus disingkirkan," kata Sakura ceria sambil mengambil apel dari tangan Sasuke dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto yang nyengir lebar.

"Yeah. Ayo kita singkirkan…" dan Naruto langsung menggigit apel itu dalam potongan besar, mengunyahnya dengan nikmat seakan ia baru pertama kalinya makan apel. "Aah… 'Nak…" ujarnya dengan mulut penuh.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, lalu memalingkan wajah. Melihat Naruto makan mendadak membuatnya menyadari kalau ia sangat lapar dan haus—yah, meskipun tidak disertai dengan suara gemuruh di perut yang biasa terdengar kalau seseorang sedang lapar.

"Naruto! Itu jangan sampai menetes ke kasur!" seru Sakura dengan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya. "Eew… kau ini jorok sekali!"

Naruto buru-buru menyeka dagunya. "Oops, sori…" kekehnya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto. Sementara cowok pirang itu melahap apelnya dengan nikmat, Sakura berpaling lagi pada Sasuke.

"Omong-omong, ke mana Kak Itachi?" tanyanya.

"Katanya dia ada perlu keluar," sahut Sasuke seraya berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Naruto. "Sepertinya sih pulang, tidur," ia menambahkan lebih pelan.

"Dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja?" kata Sakura tidak percaya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sepertinya tidak begitu, pikir Sakura. Karena setahunya Itachi adalah tipikal kakak yang protektif. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan adiknya tanpa alasan…

Tepat saat itu, seorang perawat memasuki ruangan dengan membawa nampan berisi beberapa peralatan. Perawat itu berbeda dengan perawat yang diingat Sakura merawat Sasuke semalam. Sakura menyingkir dari sisi ranjang Sasuke ketika perawat berambut merah pendek itu mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya perawat itu dengan senyum hangat. Ia meletakkan nampannya di meja dan mulai memeriksa botol infus Sasuke yang rupanya sudah nyaris habis. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat sementara sang perawat mematikan aliran infusnya dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan standar. "Kapan saya boleh makan, Suster?"

Perawat itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menoleh pada Sasuke, tersenyum seperti seorang ibu tersenyum pada anaknya yang sedang sakit dan bertanya lembut, "Kau sudah kentut?"

Wajah Sasuke langsung merona merah mendengarnya. Ditanya soal kentut di hadapan teman-temannya adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat itu. Sementara itu Naruto langsung terbahak-bahak, Sakura dan Sai hanya tersenyum simpul, menahan tawa.

"Kenapa saya harus kentut dulu baru bisa makan?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Kau pasti pernah belajar tentang sistem pencernaan di sekolahmu, bukan?" tanya si perawat sabar. Sasuke mengangguk. "Nah, kau pasti tahu bahwa sistem itu tidak pernah berhenti bekerja, bukan? Selama operasi kemarin, sistem itu dihentikan sementara dengan obat _anastesi _sehingga sistem pencernaanmu tidak berfungsi untuk sementara waktu. Dan sekarang, kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai efek _anastesi _itu hilang dan sistem pencernaanmu siap untuk menerima makanan lagi," paparnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiapkan botol cairan infuse baru untuk Sasuke.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kentut, Sus?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya penasaran.

"Yah, bisa dibilang kentut itu salah satu tanda kalau pencernaan sudah bekerja kembali," jawab si perawat sambil memasang infus set yang telah dicabutnya dari botol yang sudah nyaris kosong ke botol baru, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana. "Itupun, kita harus mengetesnya dulu dengan memasukkan makanan secara bertahap. Bisa kita coba dengan air dulu, lalu makanan yang lembut-lembut sebelum bisa makan makanan yang lebih keras…"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi kalau langsung makan makanan keras?" tanya Sakura, turut penasaran.

"Kau bisa mual dan muntah-muntah," jawab perawat itu ringkas. Ia kemudian memasang botol infus ke _standard infuse_ sebelum mengalirkan kembali selangnya. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu di lembar dokumentasi catatan kesehatan Sasuke yang dibawanya. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa area tusuk _IV catheter _di lengan Sasuke. "Di sini sakit tidak, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," gerutu Sasuke.

"Luka operasimu sakit?"

"Tidak."

Perawat berwajah ramah itu menangguk, lalu mencontreng sesuatu di atas catatannya. "Sekarang aku suntikkan antibiotik untukmu, ya," ujarnya lagi seraya mengeluarkan sebuah _spuit _berisi antibiotik dari bungkusnya. Lalu menyuntikkannya ke salah satu bagian selang infuse Sasuke perlahan. Setelah selesai, ia membuang bekas _spuit _itu ke dalam bengkok sampah di tempat peralatannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Oh ya, dokter Rin mungkin akan memeriksamu lagi nanti bersama perawat yang _shift _malam, sekalian mengganti perbanmu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa panggil suster. Oke, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggerutu lagi. Perawat itu melempar senyum terakhir padanya dan ketiga temannya yang lain sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah pintu kamar ditutup, Naruto langsung terbahak-bahak lagi. "Ya ampun… Aku baru tahu kalau kentut itu nikmat!" serunya girang.

"Naruto! Jangan coba-coba kentut di sini!" sambar Sakura langsung sambil membelalak pada cowok pirang itu.

Naruto terkekeh. "Yah, sudah terlanjur, tidak bisa ditarik lagi…"

Refleks ketiga temannya langsung menutup hidung masing-masing dengan diiringi protes Sakura. Sementara itu Sasuke mengambil tindakan nyata dengan menendang Naruto yang tertawa kegirangan, membuat cowok itu nyaris terjatuh dari kasur.

"Oi! Kalau kakiku patah betulan, kau tanggung jawab!" Naruto mendengking.

Sasuke mencibirnya.

Setengah jam berlalu, di luar mulai gelap. Bukan, bukan karena senja sudah turun, melainkan awan hitam pertanda akan segera turun hujan yang mulai menutupi langit Konoha. Sai berinisiatif menutup jendela kamar yang terbuka untuk mencegah masuknya angin dingin yang lembab ke dalam ruangan.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja," kata Sasuke pada ketiga temannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus ditunggui terus, Sakura," Sasuke berkata padanya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul, teringat pada hari sebelumnya saat pertama kali ia menemukan Sasuke yang terkapar. Saat itu Sasuke memohon-mohon padanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi kondisi saat itu benar-benar berbeda. Malah, Sakura tidak yakin Sasuke ingat pernah berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Baiklah. Yah… kurasa memang sebaiknya kami pulang." Sakura mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada dua yang lain.

Sai sudah berdiri, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang telah turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai kruk-nya lagi. Naruto berjalan ke samping Sakura dan memandang Sasuke. "Benar, tidak apa-apa? Kurasa lebih baik kami di sini sampai Kak Itachi datang."

Sasuke mendengus tak sabar. "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula aku tadi sendirian waktu Sakura dan um… Sai datang." Ia melirik ke arah Sai dengan ragu-ragu.

Suasana mendadak menjadi sangat canggung. Sasuke memandang Sai, seakan menunggunya bicara sesuatu sementara Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari—yang rupanya sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap kali ia merasa canggung. Naruto memandang keduanya temannya itu bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung. Di sebelahnya, Sakura tampak tersenyum paham. Sejak awal, Sai dan Sasuke memang tidak saling bicara secara langsung. Sai lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan, sesekali ikut tertawa sementara Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke asyik ngobrol. Sakura beberapa kali memergoki Sai membuka mulut seakan ingin ikut bicara, tapi selalu tidak jadi.

Dan Sasuke… ia tidak lagi berlagak sinis di depan cowok berkulit pucat itu. Ia juga tidak membuang muka seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap kali bertemu dengan Sai—meskipun sepertinya masih enggan memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu dengannya. Sasuke tentu saja masih ingat bagaimana Sai tetap berkepala dingin dan mengambil keputusan dengan tenang sementara Sakura panik ketika mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit hari sebelumnya. Sakura benar, jika tidak ada Sai, entah apa yang terjadi… Dan Sasuke berterimakasih padanya untuk itu.

"Hei…"

"Ano…"

Kedua cowok itu berkata bersamaan. Mereka berhenti dan bertukar pandang dengan alis terangkat. Naruto akan membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar, tapi Sakura dengan cepat menyentuh lengannya, memberinya isyarat lewat tatapan untuk tidak ikut campur. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Sai tertawa canggung. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke. "Un…" ia memulai, "Aku dari dulu ingin sekali minta maaf padamu soal… yah.. kau tahu, kan?" Sekali lagi ia menggaruk pipinya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas. "Terimakasih juga… untuk yang kemarin."

"Ah," Sai mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kurasa kita impas, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu, Sai."

Wajah Sai tampak berseri-seri ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sai langsung menyambutnya dan mereka berjabat tangan. Di dekat mereka, Sakura dan Naruto bertukar senyum puas. Dan keempat sahabat itu tertawa bersama.

Tepat saat itu, pintu kamar terbuka. Bukan perawat kali ini, melainkan sosok jangkung berambut hitam agak gondrong, kakak Sasuke. Pria muda itu masih mengenakan mantel panjang di atas kemejanya dan ia tersenyum pada ketiga teman adiknya. "Oh, ada tamu rupanya," sapanya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke ketus pada kakaknya.

Itachi mengeluarkan seringai yang identik dengan seringai adiknya. "Apa-apaan itu sambutanmu, Sasuke? Tidak sopan. Malu tuh sama teman-temanmu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sementara Sakura, Naruto dan Sai hanya bertukar cengiran.

"Kami sudah mau pulang kok, Kak Itachi," kata Naruto pada kakak sahabatnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Sudah mau hujan, Kak," Sakura kali ini yang menyahut. "Lagipula, kami pikir Sasuke pasti butuh istirahat."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu—"

Tapi sebelum Naruto, Sakura dan Sai sempat melangkah menuju pintu, dua sosok lain muncul dari sana. Sosok keduanya begitu anggun dan mengesankan sehingga hanya dengan melihat mereka saja, orang bisa tahu bahwa mereka berasal dari kalangan keluarga terhormat. Sosok pertama adalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar berbalut mentel cokelat gelap panjang. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam agak kelabu membingkai wajahnya yang bergaris tegas dan serius. Aura mengintimidasi menguar dari sosoknya sampai-sampai ruangan itu terasa sesak hanya dengan kehadirannya.

Sementara sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya sama sekali berbeda. Sosok wanita itu tampak masih sangat memesona dalam usianya yang sudah mendekati paruh baya—tinggi langsing dan cantik. Parasnya yang begitu lembut dan keibuan dibingkai rambut hitam kebiruan yang terjatuh dengan lembut sampai ke bawah tulang belikatnya—membuatnya tampak seperti wanita usia awal tigapuluhtahunan. Dan berbeda dari pria di sebelahnya, aura hangat menyenangkan menguar darinya.

"Ah, sebelum kalian pergi," kata Itachi, mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kedua sosok yang baru muncul itu. Itachi menoleh pada kedua orang di sampingnya. "Ayah, Ibu, kenalkan. Mereka bertiga adalah teman-teman Sasuke di sekolah. Yang perempuan namanya Sakura," Itachi menunjuk Sakura yang langsung mengangguk sopan, "Yang pirang itu Naruto," Naruto juga mengangguk, tidak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya, "Dan yang berambut hitam itu, Sai." Dan Sai juga mengangguk sopan pada kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Nah, Sakura, Naruto, Sai. Perkenalkan, mereka berdua ini adalah orang tua kami," kata Itachi memperkenalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Ibu Sasuke tersenyum hangat pada mereka sementara ayahnya hanya mengangguk singkat, dingin, seperti kesan yang selalu ditampilkan putra bungsu mereka.

"K-kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Kak Itachi… Um… Paman dan Bibi Uchiha…"

Dan setelah acara pamit yang penuh kecanggungan itu, ketiganya bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, menutup pintu di belakang mereka perlahan.

Sasuke, yang dari tadi hanya bisa tercengang melihat kemunculan ayah dan ibunya di sana, akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya. "I-Ibu…" bisiknya agak serak, "Ayah…"

Mata Sang Ibu langsung berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu bergegas menghampiri putra bungsunya tercinta. "Sasuke… Oh, anakku Sayang…" dan detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan Mikoto yang menangis bahagia karena bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. "Ibu rindu sekali padamu, Nak…" ia melepaskan pelukannya, membingkai wajah putranya itu dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kau kelihatan kurus, Sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah jauh lebih baik, kan? Oh, maafkan Ibu, Nak. Ibu tidak bisa menjagamu…" Dan ia menciumi wajah si bungsu, membuat wajah Sasuke basah kerena air matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu…" sengal Sasuke. Lama tidak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari ibunya, membuatnya agak canggung juga. Terlebih ketika melihat sang kakak yang nyengir padanya dari atas bahu ibunya.

"Ibu cemas sekali waktu kakakmu memberitahu kau masuk rumah sakit," kata Mikoto seraya mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Mereka sudah merawatku dengan baik, Bu. Jangan khawatir," sahut Sasuke, tersenyum menenangkan pada ibunya.

Mikoto mengangguk, tersenyum lembut. "Ibu tahu. Kakakmu sudah cerita semuanya. Ibu senang kau mendapatkan teman-teman yang begitu baik di sini. Dan—" ia menoleh pada suaminya yang sejak tadi belum bergerak dari tempatnya, "Ayahmu juga mencemaskanmu, Nak.."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sang Ayah. Wajah itu masih sama tegas dan sangar seperti yang terakhir kali diingat Sasuke—saat mereka bertengkar hebat sebelum Sasuke kabur dari rumah. Namun entah bagaimana, Sasuke merasa ada yang berubah. Ini hanya perasaannya saja ataukah sorot mata hitam Fugaku Uchiha memang berubah? Seolah ia sedang menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

"A-Ayah…?" panggil Sasuke canggung.

"Sasuke…" Fugaku perlahan mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Mikoto mundur untuk memberi tempat pada suaminya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" tanyanya agak kaku setelah berdiri di sisi putranya.

Sasuke mendongak memandang wajah sang ayah. Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika ia berkata, "Baik… Ayah…"

Sudut bibir Fugaku tertarik membentuk senyuman kaku. "Itu bagus."

Dada Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan rindu seperti ini terhadap ayahnya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka tidak pernah benar-benar dekat, tapi dari dulu sosok Fugaku adalah sosok yang ia kagumi selain Itachi.

Fugaku kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang, menatap putra bungsunya lekat-lekat. "Ayah ingin minta maaf padamu, Sasuke. Atas semuanya. Mungkin kau membenci Ayah, tapi Ayah ingin kau tahu, Nak. Ayah sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu merasa diabaikan—"

Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat mata ayahnya mulai basah. Air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya yang tebal.

"—Harusnya Ayah memberikan kesempatan padamu, Nak. Harusnya Ayah tidak memaksakan—"

"Ayah!" potong Sasuke. Ia tidak tahan lagi melihat sosok yang biasanya tampak tegas dan kuat di hadapannya itu mendadak menjadi sedemikian lemah dan tak berdaya seperti ini. Dan ingatan tentang kata-kata kurang ajar yang pernah dilontarkannya pada pria itu menghantamnya dengan telak, membuatnya merasa telah menjadi anak yang tidak tahu diri. "Ayah.. tidak begitu," ujarnya memohon, "Yang Ayah lakukan semua demi aku dan kakak—" dari atas bahu ayahnya, Sasuke bisa melihat Itachi telah merangkul Mikoto yang wajahnya berkilau karena air mata. Keduanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk setuju, "Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Yah… Harusnya aku—"

Kata-kata Sasuke berikutnya langsung teredam begitu Fugaku memeluknya erat-erat. Sasuke balas memeluk ayahnya sama eratnya sementara cairan bening yang panas meluncur jatuh dari kedua mata _onyx-_nya. Sasuke tidak lagi bisa menahan emosinya. Ia menangis di bahu Fugaku.

_Ayah… Maafkan aku…_

_._

_._

_._

Yang dikatakan Itachi pada Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu menang benar. Fugaku memang orang yang keras, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa diajak berbicara. Dan di sanalah ia sekarang, duduk di sisi putra bungsunya, mendengarkannya, memperlakukannya sebagaimana Sasuke ingin diperlakukan. Sejajar, seperti orang dewasa.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya, Konoha High…**_

"Kau benar-benar pintar di pelajaran eksakta seperti ini, Sakura," ujar Sai sambil menutup buku catatannya, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum pada gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya di salah satu bangku kosong di perpustakaan. Siang itu, Sai baru saja selesai mendapatkan 'pelajaran Kimia tambahan' dari Sakura—atau lebih tepatnya, Sai lah yang meminta bantuan pada gadis itu untuk mempelajari beberapa bab di mata pelajaran Kimia yang tidak ia mengerti. "Terimakasih sudah membantuku mempelajari ini."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Wajahnya sedikit merona mendengar pujian Sai barusan. "Yeah. Sama-sama, Sai. Itulah gunanya teman, kan?"

"Benar," Sai mengangguk setuju. Seperti yang disebutkan dalam buku yang kerap dibacanya, seorang teman selalu membantu di saat seseorang mengalami kesulitan. Kalimat yang sudah dihafal Sai di luar kepala. "Dan terimakasih atas catatan yang kau buatkan untukku. Sangat membantu."

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ah, memang rasanya puas sekali kalau sudah membantu orang, gadis itu membatin. Sakura lalu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Masih ada waktu. Kau mau ke kantin?"

"Boleh."

Dan keduanya bergegas mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka dan pergi ke meja pustakawan untuk meminjam beberapa buku sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaan. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang benar, sepertinya mata hampir semua anak—atau yang mengenal mereka berdua saja—mengarah padanya dan cowok di sampingnya sementara mereka berjalan di koridor menuju kantin. Bukan hanya itu, tapi mereka juga mulai berbisik-bisik. Dan rupanya bukan hanya Sakura saja yang menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya semua orang tidak senang melihatku bersamamu," celetuk Sai kemudian. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

Sakura tampak terkejut. "Kau ngomong apa, sih? Tentu saja tidak."

Sai tersenyum pahit ke arahnya. "Kau tahu kan, aku tidak disukai anak-anak lain karana kelakuan burukku dulu. Sementara kau… bintang kelas dan segala macam—"

"Oh, jangan pedulikan mereka," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya tidak sabar, "Kau yang sekarang berbeda dengan kau yang dulu. Kau yang sekarang… jauh lebih baik," ia menambahkan dengan senyuman. Lalu menepuk lengan cowok itu pelan. "Jangan khawatir, Sai. Nanti juga mereka akan menerimamu setelah mereka mengenalmu lebih jauh—seperti Sasuke. Teman-temanmu di Jurnal juga baik padamu, kan?"

"Kurasa itu karena Hinata yang meminta mereka bersikap begitu," sahut Sai mengangkat bahu.

"Hinata memang gadis baik," komentar Sakura. "Dia selalu bisa melihat kebaikkan dalam diri semua orang. Sifatnya itu agak mirip Naruto." Mereka melewati serombongan besar gadis kelas satu yang baru saja keluar dari kantin. "Sepertinya bukan hanya Hinata kok," kata Sakura setelah mereka memasuki kantin, "Aku pernah mendengar Kiba dan teman-temannya memuji karikatur yang kau gambar untuk majalah bulan lalu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai heran. Meski begitu, ia tampak lebih riang setelahnya.

Kedua remaja itu mengambil makan siang di konter, lalu mencari bangku kosong di kantin yang ramai itu. Mereka akhirnya menemukan bangku kosong di dekat jendela tinggi, di dekat bangku yang diduduki serombongan besar gadis kelas tiga.

"Hei, Sakura!" salah satu gadis dari meja itu melambai padanya ketika ia dan Sai lewat. Tenten.

"Ya, Tenten?" sahut Sakura seraya memaksakan senyum kaku. Sakura masih mengingat pembicaraan Tenten dan Yakumo yang tidak sengaja ia dengar hari sebelumnya di kantin.

"Nanti siang kita kumpul, ya… Ada yang mau dibicarakan. Ajak yang lain kalau kau ketemu. Aku tadi sudah ajak Hokuto dan Mizura."

"Oh, oke!" Sakura mengangguk, lalu pergi ke meja yang ditujunya bersama Sai. Sakura meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dan menghela napas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Sai seraya melempar pandang khawatir pada gadis di depannya.

"Hm?" Sakura yang sedang mengunyah suapan pertama makaroninya hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung.

"Wajahmu kelihatan agak pucat," kata Sai. Ia merobek roti isinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Sakura menelan makaroninya, lalu tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tidak usah membesuk Sasuke dulu hari ini. Kau istirahat saja di rumah setelah kumpul," ujar Sai. "Lagipula sudah ada keluarganya yang menungguinya. Seharusnya kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir lagi," ia menambahkan cepat-cepat ketika Sakura hendak membuka mulut untuk membantahnya. "Cuaca buruk begini, kita harus pandai-pandai jaga kesehatan. Sasuke juga pasti tidak ingin kau sakit."

Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Yeah, kau benar. Kita selalu pulang malam beberapa hari ini, kan?" katanya seraya menyendok makaroninya lagi. Tapi sebelum suapan itu sampai di mulutnya, gadis itu mendadak tertawa. "Kudengar si Naruto juga dimarahi ayahnya gara-gara berkeliaran kemarin, bukannya mengistirahatkan kakinya itu—Sai? Kenapa kau?" tanyanya keheranan ketika tiba-tiba cowok yang duduk di depannya itu bengong. "Haloo?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sai, tapi cowok itu tetap bergeming.

Mata hitamnya terus memandang ke arah pintu masuk kantin tanpa berkedip. "_Sang Bidadari…" _ia berbisik.

"Ha?" Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah pandang Sai sambil mengernyit bingung. Dua orang gadis kelas satu sedang mengobrol di dekat pintu—tapi kemudian pandangannya langsung beralih begitu ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang melambai penuh semangat ke arahnya.

"Sakura!" seru Ino sambil berjalan cepat ke meja mereka. Wajahnya cerah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hei," sapa Sakura begitu Ino tiba di mejanya, menarik kursi kosong dan duduk. "Kukira kau bakal di studio seharian?"

"Jadi kau tidak suka melihatku, eh?" tukas Ino dengan bibir dikerucutkan. Ia menggeser nampan makan siang Sakura ke depannya dan dengan lahap menyantap macaroni Sakura tanpa permisi.

"Lapar atau doyan?" ledek Sakura terkekeh-kekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Ino nyengir, lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. "Sori. Habis dari tadi lapar sekali... Ternyata ngomong itu butuh ener—" kata-kata Ino terputus. Ia seperti baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang asing di meja itu. "Halo," sapanya ramah. "Er…" gadis itu melirik Sakura.

"Oh," Sakura berseru. Terkejut sendiri ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa Sai dan Ino belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. "Ino, kenalkan, ini Sai. Anak pindahan dari KAA yang pernah kuceritakan padamu itu." Ia menoleh pada Sai. "Sai, ini temanku, Ino Yamanaka."

"Halo, Sai. Salam kenal," kata Ino ceria seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sai.

Tapi Sai seperti tidak mendengarnya. Cowok itu terus saja menatap Ino dengan pandangan aneh, seperti terpana.

Dengan tangan masih terulur pada Sai, Ino melirik pada Sakura dan melempar pandang 'dia-kenapa?'.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ino memang sangat cantik dan menarik, tapi rasanya reaksi Sai ketika melihatnya terlalu berlebihan. "Sai," gadis itu menegur, menyenggol tangan Sai yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Sai tersentak, seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memandang Sakura sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Ino. "Oh, maaf!" serunya seraya buru-buru menyambut tangan Ino yang dari tadi terulur padanya, tersenyum kaku. "Aku Sai. Salam kenal."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Ino kemudian seraya menatap Sai dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Rasanya wajahmu familier."

Sai menggaruk pipinya dengan jari. "Aku rasa tidak," gumamnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir. "Tapi mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengan orang yang mirip denganku. Kau kenal cowok bernama Shin?"

"Shin?" Ino mengerutkan dahi sementara ia mencoba mengingat-ingat nama deretan cowok yang pernah ia kenal –atau yang mengajaknya kenalan—tapi ia tidak mengingat ada cowok dengan nama Shin. "Sepertinya aku tidak kenal nama itu."

"Tidak?" Ekspresi wajah Sai terlihat aneh. Ia menatap Ino dengan mata dilebarkan selama beberapa saat, membuat gadis itu jengah, sebelum berpaling. "Tidak. Ini pasti salah… Bukan dia…" ia bergumam, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino melempar pandang bertanya pada Sakura. Gadis bermata hijau itu hanya mengangkat bahu, sama bingungnya. Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi Sai tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"M-maaf…" Sai tampak seperti orang bingung. "Maaf…" dan ia pun berjalan meninggalkan bangku itu dan keluar dari pintu kantin.

Baik Sakura maupun Ino dengan sukses dibuat bengong oleh tingkah aneh Sai barusan.

"Kenapa sih, dia?" Ino lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah…" Sakura sekali lagi mengangkat bahu. Ia menyeruput air mineralnya. "Barangkali dia memang begitu kalau bertemu orang baru."

"Tapi sepertinya dia tadi baik-baik saja—Ah, sudahlah," kata Ino seraya mengibaskan tangannya, memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. "Dengar, aku ada penawaran menarik untukmu, Sakura."

"Penawaran menarik?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?" Ia menyuap seseondok penuh macaroni ke mulutnya lagi.

Ino melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja seraya melempar pandang memohon pada sahabatnya itu. "Kau mau tidak, menjadi _second vocalist _di band-ku?"

Sakura tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Disambarnya botol air mineralnya dan menenggak isinya banyak-banyak. Matanya berair. "Aku?" Sakura tertawa sangsi. "Mana bisa…"

"Bisa saja. Suaramu kan lumayan," sahut Ino enteng. "Ayolah… _The Glossy _dan _Alpha Band _–band yang baru dibentuk klub musik untuk diikutkan dalam Festival Band nanti—juga punya dua _vocalist," _ujarnya memohon.

Sakura mengunyah suapan terakhir makaroninya perlahan-lahan lalu menelannya sebelum menjawab, "Sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa, Ino. Sori. Soalnya nanti aku bakal sibuk dengan drama untuk festival sekolah. Kau tahu kan, ini penting sekali…"

Ino tampak kecewa, tapi tidak memaksanya. "Aku mengerti…"

"Lagipula kau kan bisa duet dengan Naruto. Kau lupa ya, dia kan pernah jadi _vocalist _menggantikanmu waktu kau kena flu berat tahun lalu? Dan suaranya tidak buruk, kan?" Sakura mengingatkannya.

Gadis pirang itu nyengir. "Oh yeah, aku lupa. Benar juga ya. Naruto… Ooh… aku benar-benar ingin sekali mengalahkan KAA tahun ini—mereka kan langganan juara tiap tahun!"

"Yeah.. yeah… semoga sukses kalau begitu," kata Sakura menyemangati.

"Kau juga," kata Ino, nyengir, "Kau harus mendapatkan peran utama di drama tahun ini, Sakura! Awas kalau tidak!"

Sakura langsung mengeluh keras-keras. Mengingat drama itu membuatnya frustasi sendiri. Membayangkan harus berkompetisi dengan selusin lebih cewek—terutama yang kelas tiga—untuk mendapatkan peran utama membuatnya mual.

_Memangnya aku bisa?_

.

.

.

Kelakuan Sai mendadak aneh sepanjang siang. Cowok itu jadi sering tampak asyik sendiri dengan pikirannya dan tak hentinya berguman _"..bukan dia…" _atau _ "..salah orang…" _dan kata-kata semacam itu. Sai bahkan sempat ditegur guru mereka karena tidak berkonsentrasi di kelas dan ini membuat Sakura khawatir juga.

'_Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dipikirkan Sai?' _Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _'Jangan bilang kalau ini gara-gara pertemuannya dengan Ino tadi? Jangan bilang kalau Sai—'_

"…Kalian cari _literature_ tentang tradisi-tradisi kuno di era shinobi," suara guru Kebudayaan mereka, Anko Mitarashi, membuat perhatian Sakura teralih. "Kalian buat ringkasannya dan dikumpulkan minggu depan."

Tepat saat itu bel tanda jam pelajaran terakhir usai berbunyi dan anak-anak langsung ribut membereskan barang-barang mereka. Sakura buru-buru mencatat PR-nya di buku catatan dan menandainya besar-besar dengan spidol merah.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini. Selamat siang." Dan guru wanita yang terkenal nyentrik itu pun segera meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara anak-anak lain mulai meninggalkan kelas dengan suara gaduh, Sakura menoleh ke meja Sai. Cowok itu tampak sedang terburu-buru membereskan bukunya, menjejalkannya asal saja ke dalam tas bersama alat-alat tulisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sai?" tanya Sakura, heran dengan perubahan sikap Sai yang biasanya tampak tenang itu menjadi sedemikian gelisah.

"Hn? –Oh, yeah. Tentu," sahutnya sambil menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu. "Aku duluan, Sakura." Dan cowok itu langsung melesat meninggalkan kelas, nyaris bertabrakan dengan Ino di pintu masuk. Keduanya bersitatap sesaat sebelum Sai akhirnya berpaling dan segera menghilang di koridor.

"Sai kelihatannya buru-buru sekali," komentar Ino ketika ia berjalan menghampiri bangku Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, memasukkan buku terakhir yang muat ke dalam tasnya dan mengancingnya. "Entahlah. Dari tadi siang dia memang agak aneh. Sejak bertemu denganmu, tepatnya," imbuh Sakura dengan seringai jahil. "Hei, jangan-jangan Sai _naksir _kau!"

Ino tertawa ringan seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Yang benar saja. Kami kan baru pertama kali bertemu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. _"Love at the first sight _kan mungkin saja terjadi, Ino," godanya.

"Aku tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, Sakura. Perasaan seperti itu butuh proses," tandas Ino serius.

Sakura hanya tertawa. Ia menggendong beberapa buku yang tidak muat di dalam tas di dadanya dan mereka bergerak menuju pintu.

"Omong-omong, kau melihat Chouji dan Shikamaru tidak?" tanya Ino ketika keduanya sedang menyusuri koridor kelas yang penuh dan bising.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawabnya, kedua cowok yang dimaksud Ino muncul di ujung koridor, bersama beberapa anak klub musik yang lain. Sepertinya mereka baru saja dari ruang sekretariat klub musik –yang juga berfungsi sebagai studio mereka.

"Hei, Shikamaru!" panggil Ino keras sambil melambaikan tangannya pada rombongan itu. Salah satu cowok bertampang ngantuk dan berkucir tinggi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Shikamaru balas melambai dengan malas-malasan.

Ino menoleh pada Sakura. "Hari ini adalah latihan kami yang pertama di studio Shikamaru. Tidak lengkap, sih. Tapi lumayanlah…" beritahunya.

"Semoga sukses latihannya kalau begitu," ujar Sakura menyemangati.

Ino nyengir padanya. "Yeah. Sampai ketemu, kalau begitu, Sakura!" Dan gadis itu bergegas menghampiri rombongan Shikamaru.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hokuto, teman di klub teaternya, sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia nyaris saja lupa kalau klub teater harus berkumpul siang itu kalau saja Hokuto tidak mengingatkannya. Gadis itu lalu mengajak Sakura bersama-sama menuju ruang klub teater.

Ruangan itu sudah ramai ketika mereka datang. Sepertinya semua anggota—termasuk anggota yang tidak begitu aktif, atau malah bukan anggota sama sekali—mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga ada di sana. Kesemuanya tampak bergairah. Dari tahun ke tahun, daya tarik drama tahunan memang begitu besar. Biasanya kalau kau mendapatkan peran, kau bisa mendadak jadi selebriti di sekolah. Bahkan kalau kau beruntung, fotomu akan muncul di surat kabar lokal.

Hokuto menemukan (menurut gossip) pacarnya, Mizura, duduk di rombongan cowok kelas dua, lalu mengajak Sakura duduk di sana juga bersamanya.

"Oke, teman-teman!!" seru Tenten keras dari atas podium kecil di ujung ruangan, mencoba meredam kebisingan yang ditimbulkan anak-anak di ruangan itu. Setelah ruangan itu lebih tenang, ia baru melanjutkan, "Terimakasih banyak sudah datang! Senang sekali melihat antusiasme kalian semua!"

Beberapa anak mulai bertepuk dan bersiul. Tenten mengangkat tangannya, meminta mereka tenang lagi.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, kita akan menampilkan drama tahunan untuk Festival Sekolah nanti. Dan aku harap, drama tahun ini akan menyamai kesuksesan—bahkan melebihi—drama tahun-tahun yang lalu!"

Terdengar teriakan setuju dan sorakan dari segala arah, membuat Tenten tambah semangat.

"Aku percaya di antara kalian semua—"

Kata-kata Tenten terputus ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa cowok kelas tiga, termasuk Lee dan—jantung Sakura terasa berjumpalitan di rongganya ketika melihatnya masuk—Neji Hyuuga. Tenten meletakkan tangannya di pinggul dan melempar pandang menegur pada cowok-cowok itu. Sebagian anak-anak—terutama cowok-cowok—ber-_boo-_ria pada mereka.

"Tenang-tenang!!" seru Lee sambil mengangkat tangannya, "Selebriti sudah datang! Tenang saja, semua bakal kebagian tanda tangan!!"

"_BOOOO!!!" _seisi ruangan langsung heboh. Bahkan Tenten tertawa dari atas podium. Neji hanya menyeringai, lalu menempatkan diri bersandar di dinding dekat pintu sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada—karena tempat itu sudah penuh sesak dan tidak ada tempat lagi untuk duduk.

"Oke oke! Teman-teman, mohon perhatiannya!!" seru Tenten lagi seraya membuat isyarat dengan tangannya supaya anak-anak tenang. "Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, aku percaya di antara kalian semua, ada bakat-bakat hebat yang terpendam. Jadi kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik untuk menyukseskan drama—"

"Drama apa tahun ini, Ten?" teriak seorang cowok kelas tiga dari belakang, menyela Tenten.

"Katanya _'Romeo and Juliet' _ya?" celetuk yang lain. "Asiik… bakal ada adegan _kissing, _nih!"

Anak-anak langsung ribut lagi membicarakan kemungkinan ini. Si anak yang menyeletuk tadi mendapat tampolan di kepala oleh teman yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi _'Romeo and Juliet' _kan sudah pernah.." sambung yang lain—anak perempuan kali ini. "Tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku nonton dengan kakakku yang alumni sekolah ini.."

"Kalau aku suka _'Sound of the Music', _tapi itu kan drama tahun kemarin…"

"'_Hamlet' _saja…"

"Bagaimana kalau _'Panthom of the Opera'_?"

Anak-anak terus saja meneriakkan usula-usulan mereka, sebelum sekali lagi Tenten mengangkat tangannya, meminta mereka tenang. "Aku dan beberapa teman sudah selesai membuat naskahnya dan sudah disetujui oleh pembimbing kita, Ibu Mitarashi dan Ibu Yuuhi. Tahun ini kita akan memainkan _'Princess of Camellia'._"

Seisi ruangan terdiam sesaat, karena mereka sebagian besar belum pernah mendengar judul itu, termasuk Sakura. Tapi beberapa yang lain—yang pernah dengar, tentu saja—langsung bergumam mengomentari ini.

"Ceritanya seperti apa, Tenten?" tanya salah satu anak yang tidak tahu.

"Er… tentang seorang wanita tuna susila—"

Ruangan itu meledak lagi dalam kebisingan. Anak-anak ramai bersorak dan bersuit-suit hanya karena mendengar kata-kata 'wanita tuna susila'.

"Tenten, apa kita tidak akan _dirajam _Pak Sarutobi kalau memainkan yang ada _seperti itu-_nya?"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu dong… Tidak akan ada adegan yang aneh-aneh dalam drama ini!" tegas Tenten yang langsung disambut oleh komentar heboh—terutama dari barisan cowok-cowok yang memang sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dari tadi. _Dasar ngeres!_

"Ini diangkat dari opera _'La Traviata' _karya _Giuseppe Verdi,_" Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Kepala semua anak langsung menoleh padanya. "Atau _'Wanita Yang Salah Jalan' _dalam bahasa kita. Ber-_setting _di Paris, Perancis abad ke-19. Drama tiga babak ini menceritakan tentang seorang wanita muda bernama Violetta yang karena nasibnya, terpaksa menjadi wanita tuna susila kelas atas. Dia lalu jatuh cinta pada salah seorang tamunya yang adalah pemuda dari keluarga baik-baik bernama Alfredo. Violetta sangat berharap dapat memperbaiki kehidupannya dan hidup hanya dengan mencintai Alfredo. Tapi ayah sang pemuda tidak merestui hubungan mereka karena takut latar belakang Violetta akan merusak masa depan Alfredo dan nama baik keluarga mereka. Maka ayah Alfredo meminta Violetta untuk menjauhi putranya.

Walaupun Violetta sangat mencintai Alfredo dengan segenap hatinya, Violetta menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah wanita yang tidak mempunyai hak untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Walaupun dia harus menerima kebencian Alfredo yang menganggapnya mengkhianatinya, Violetta tetap pada keputusannya untuk menarik diri. Sampai kemudian Violetta meninggal karena penyakit ganas yang dideritanya. Bukan begitu, Tenten?" Neji mengakhiri penuturannya.

Tenten tersenyum padanya. "Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Terimakasih, Neji."

Anak-anak langsung ber-ooooh… ria.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Neji?" tanya Lee pada sobatnya itu.

"Aku pernah nonton operanya sekali," jawab Neji sederhana. "Dan Hinata punya novel terjemahannya."

"Ooh… sepertinya drama yang menyedihkan sekali…" kata seorang gadis yang duduk di barisan depan. "Memerankan Violetta yang malang pastilah sangat sulit." Temannya mengangguk setuju.

Tapi banyak dari mereka yang cukup percaya diri untuk berseru, "Aku pasti akan mendapatkan peran Violetta itu!" atau "Aku yakin aku bisa jadi Alfredo yang keren!"

"Oke, teman-teman. Karena kalian semua sudah tahu apa yang akan kita mainkan tahun ini, sekarang aku akan membagikan naskahnya pada kalian. Audisi untuk peran-peran itu akan diadakan mulai hari senin nanti. Yang akan memutuskan nanti selain aku dan Yakumo sebagai sutradara, adalah Pembina klub kita, Ibu Yuuhi dan Ibu Mitarashi. Jadi aku harap kalian mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin! Teman-teman kelas satu dan dua, jangan patah semangat dulu. Tidak menuntup kemungkinan kalian yang akan mendapatkan peran utama kalau kalian berpotensi untuk itu!"

Anak-anak kelas tiga langsung berteriak mencemooh, yang diabaikan Tenten. Dia dan beberapa senior klub teater kemudian mulai membagi-bagikan naskah drama mereka ke masing-masing anak.

"Apa menurutmu kita bisa mendapatkan peran utama, Sakura?" tanya Hokuto pada Sakura seraya mengulurkan naskahnya.

"Yah. Kita harus berusaha dulu sebelum tahu hasilnya, kan?" kata Sakura, meskipun ia sendiri agak sangsi, mengingat biasanya yang mendapatkan peran utama adalah anak kelas tiga. Gadis itu menunduk memandang naskah di tangannya, membaca sampulnya,

_**Naskah Drama Tahunan Konoha High**_

"_**Princess of Camellia"**_

_**Sutradara :**_

_**Tenten **_

_**&**_

_**Yakumo Kurama**_

---

TBC…

---

_Disclaimer : _

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_La Traviata © Giuseppe Verdi_

_---_

_-Lirik-lirik ke atas- Kok jayus yak? XD. Yang drama di atas itu, aku comot dari opera 'La Traviata' yang terkenal banget. Yang penasaran, silakan lihat di yutub. Hihi.._

_**Uci-chan **__: Sai n Ino udah ketemu kan di chapter ini. Sasu juga udah ketemu ma papahnya…_

_**Teh Bellatrix **__: Un.. iyah, si suster yang jaga di UKS. Ahahaha… -blushing- Ah, enggak selalu kok Teh. Temenku yang gitaris malah yang paling pecicilan kalo manggung, ngalahin vokalisnya. Mbikin penontonnya sweatdropped. XD_

_**Aika-chan **__: Yupsie! Viva SaiSaku friendship! _

_**Ambu : **__Ahahaha~~ iputz mah emang gak bisa dilepasin dari harpot, Mbu! Da awalnya kan emang dari sana –jadi inget fic 'Freaky Friday' yang gaje abis XD-_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Un… Gaara emang gak akan banyak-banyak nongol kok. Gomen ne? Dia di sini hanya 'guess star' aja. Tapi kemunculannya bukan tanpa alasan kok. _

_**Bunbun-chan : **__Kan 'penyatuan SasuSakuNaru' berkat sekongkolannya Kakashi ama Itachi. Ada kok scene mereka ngobrol via telepon. ^_^ Kakashi tadinya pernah jadi guru praktek di sekolahnya Itachi dulu waktu masih jadi mahasiswa. Gitu…_

_**Catt-chan **__: Hihihi~~ dirimu baru tahu sisi lain dari seorang 'MzProngs' yah? Narsis itu emang perlu. Tapi karakter Airi mengganggu gak menurutmu, Catt-chan? –cemas-_

_**Safira **__(yang review via FB ^_^): Ohoho~~ pairing ya? Udah kok… siapa-siapanya, ada deeeeh~~ ^_^_

_Temen-temen yang besok akan menghadapi ujian nasional, semangat ya!! GANBATTE KUDASAIII!!!_


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

_**Root Hills**_

"Serius sekali."

Suara dalam dari arah pintu membuat perhatian Sai teralih. Ia menoleh dan melihat Gaara berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Ah, Gaara. Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Hn. Sudah cukup lama juga," sahut cowok pemilik rambut marun itu sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan. Ia berhenti di sebelah Sai, turut memandangi objek yang sedari tadi begitu menyita perhatian temannya itu. Lukisan cantik _'Sang Bidadari'. _"Sedang menikmati lukisan kakakmu sebelum dipindah ke sekolah, ya?"

Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajah untuk kembali menatap lukisan sang kakak. Hening sejenak sementara alunan piano sonata _'Pathetique' _milik _Ludwig Van Beethoven_ terdengar samar-samar dari ruang kerja Danzou.

"Hanya sedang memastikan, apakah _dia _gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang kutemui di sekolah hari ini," ujar Sai akhirnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bertemu dengan _dia_ kalau begitu?" Gaara tampak sedikit tertarik. "Gadis yang menjadi alasanmu pindah ke sekolah umum."

Sai menghela napas, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. _Dia _memang sangat mirip dengan lukisan ini. Hanya saja aku ragu itu _dia _atau bukan. Kupikir mereka –Shin dan gadis ini—pastilah saling kenal. Tapi nyatanya… gadis di sekolahku tidak mengenali Shin. Mungkin memang bukan dia…"

"Atau mungkin…" kata Gaara sambil berpikir, "…dia memang gadis yang sama, hanya saja dia tidak mengenali kakakmu. Barangkali kakakmu memang tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri pada gadis itu, makanya dia tidak tahu namanya."

Sai berpikir kata-kata Gaara mungkin ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja… ada perasaan aneh saat gadis itu berkata ia tidak mengenali Shin. Ah, mungkin ia hanya terlalu kaget bertemu dengan gadis itu –Ino Yamanaka.

Keduanya terdiam lagi, tapi segera terpecah ketika Sai mendengar temannya itu tertawa kecil. Sai menoleh.

"Ada apa, Gaara? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Sai keheranan.

"Ah, tidak," sahut Gaara cepat-cepat sembari tersenyum tipis. "Hanya saja, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Kurasa kita ada kemiripan, Sai. Kau sampai pindah sekolah demi mencari gadis ini," ia mengendikkan kepala ke arah lukisan Shin, "Dan aku… kurang lebih alasanku ikut program pertukaran ke Konoha sama denganmu. Aku juga ingin menemui seorang teman yang pindah kemari."

"Dia di KAA?" tanya Sai ingin tahu.

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku dengar begitu. Tapi aku belum sempat mencarinya. Kau tahu kan, KAA sangat luas dengan bermacam-macam jurusan. Dia…" pandangan cowok pemilik mata hijau pucat itu menerawang, "…adalah adik kelasku di SSA."

Sai tersenyum. "Semoga kau lebih beruntung dari padaku, Gaara. Oh ya, kau jadi pindah minggu ini?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

_**Blossom's Street**_

Dua hari yang melelahkan telah berlalu sebelum akhirnya memasuki akhir pekan. Kejadian-kejadian heboh seminggu ini tak terasa telah menyita banyak waktu Sakura, sampai-sampai ia terkejut sendiri saat menyadari betapa tugas-tugas rumah yang belum dikerjakannya telah menumpuk mencemaskan. Belum lagi naskah drama yang harus dihafalnya untuk audisi hari Senin nanti –gadis itu tentu saja tidak mau kalah dari anak-anak kelas tiga!

Maka, dengan kalang kabut, gadis itu mencoba mengatur ulang jadwal hariannya. Sebagian besar waktu luang yang ia miliki, tentu saja ia habiskan dengan belajar dan mengerjakan PR yang menumpuk. Sebagian lagi untuk menghafal naskah dramanya –memilih peran apa yang nanti akan dicobanya. Memerankan _Violetta_ kedengarannya sangat menantang, karena akan ada banyak _scene _yang mengharuskannya mengeksplor habis-habisan kemampuannya menguras emosi penonton. Meskipun tentu saja Sakura juga menghafal dialog tokoh lain, seperti _Flora_. _Untuk jaga-jaga…_

Bahkan ia juga tak punya waktu untuk membesuk Sasuke di rumah sakit! Gadis itu sampai tidak enak sendiri saat Naruto meneleponnya untuk menanyakan apa ia sudah membesuk Sasuke lagi atau belum. Nampaknya Naruto sendiri juga belum membesuknya lagi sejak kedatangannya yang pertama. Ayahnya telah melarangnya pergi-pergi dan menyuruhnya beristirahat total untuk kesembuhan lututnya. Naruto yang tak bisa diam, tentu saja mengeluh keras-keras soal peraturan baru ini. _"Aku bosan di rumah terus-terusan, Sakuraaaaa…!!!"_

"Yeah… aku tahu. Tapi kau kan _memang _butuh istirahat total, Naruto…" ujar Sakura dalam nada bosan lewat gagang teleponnya malam itu.

Gadis itu sedang duduk-duduk di sofa ruang keluarga setelah berjam-jam sebelumnya berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran dan _notebook _di kamar. Dan sekarang ia sedang mencoba menghafalkan naskah drama.

Naruto mengheluh pelan, tidak langsung menyahut. Ia tahu yang dikatakan Sakura benar –dan Iruka juga berkali-kali mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. _"Yeah, memang,"_ katanya akhirnya. _"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menunggu saatnya aku bisa keluar dari rumah lagi. Besok Pap akan membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek lututku lagi, sekalian menjenguk Sasuke. Dia pasti kesepian tanpa kita, eh?"_

Sakura tertawa. "Jangan bodoh, Naruto! Kan ada keluarganya yang menemaninya di sana, dia tidak akan kesepian. Aku bahkan ragu dia ingat pada kita."

Naruto juga tertawa di seberang. _"Benar juga…" _Mereka lalu terdiam selama beberapa saat. _"Hei, kau berencana membesuk Sasuke besok, kan?"_

"Hmm…" Sakura bergumam mengiyakan sambil membalik halaman naskahnya. "Tapi barangkali agak siang. Karena besok aku harus ke restoran dulu. Kau tahu, kan?"

"_Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di rumah sakit nanti. Ajak Sai juga!"_

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan kalimat yang tengah dibacanya dan menghela napas. Omong-omong soal Sai membuat gadis itu kepikiran. Sudah dua hari ini tingkahnya agak aneh, terutama setiap kali bertemu dengan Ino. Memang sih, Sai tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, hanya saja ia kelihatan lebih tegang kalau ada Ino, belum lagi Sakura kerap memergokinya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah gadis itu dan langsung berpaling begitu Ino menoleh padanya. Dan biasanya setelah itu Sai akan segera pergi begitu saja dari sana.

"_Sakura? Kau masih di sana?"_

Suara Naruto membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh—Apa?"

"_Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam begitu?" _tuntut Naruto. _"Ah, sudahlah. Kau pasti sudah ngantuk. Aku juga sudah mau istirahat."_

Sakura mengerling jam burung hantu di atas lemari perabot. Sudah larut. Pantas saja otaknya sejak tadi sudah susah diajak berkonsentrasi. "Ya."

"_Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok," _kata Naruto, _"'Met tidur, Sakura. Sweet dream…" _lanjutnya manis.

Sakura tersenyum. Dulu barangkali ia akan pura-pura muntah setiap kali Naruto berlaku sok manis seperti ini, tapi sekarang Sakura sudah terbiasa. "Yeah, kau juga."

Sambungan terputus.

Sakura meletakkan kembali gagang telepon di tempatnya, lalu menggeliat dan menguap lebar-lebar. Sudah waktunya tidur, pikirnya seraya beranjak dari sofa. Gadis itu pergi ke dapur dulu untuk membuang kaleng kosong _diet coke _yang tadi diminumnya sebelum kembali ke kamar dengan berjingkat-jingkat, berusaha tidak membuat suara yang mungkin membuat ibunya terbangun. Sakura kemudian meletakkan naskahnya di atas meja belajar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual sebelum tidur –termasuk cuci muka, cuci kaki dan gosok gigi—Setelah selesai, gadis itu membuka gulungan rambutnya dan langsung menyusup ke bawah _bed-cover-_nya yang nyaman.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai mata zamrud itu menutup dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

Sakura turun dari bus di halte dekat rumah sakit saat waktu menunjukkan pukul duabelas siang keesokan harinya. Ia baru saja selesai 'bantu-bantu' di restoran keluarganya dan sesuai janjinya ppada Naruto malam sebelumnya, sekarang ia tengah berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju gerbang gedung megah itu sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

'_Mudah-mudahan saja Sasuke menyukai kue yang kubawa ini,' _Sakura berkata riang dalam hati. Gadis itu sengaja membawakan _sesuatu_ untuk Sasuke, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak menjenguknya dua hari berturut-turut. Dan sepertinya _kue-bertekstur-lembut-yang-mudah-dicerna _adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Sakura berpapasan dengan dokter yang mengoperasi Sasuke ketika ia baru saja memasuki _lobby_ rumah sakit. Dokter Rin tidak mengenakan seragam medisnya, melainkan pakaian sehari-hari yang membuatnya tampak lebih anggun. Rambutnya yang berwarna keunguan juga dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali menyapanya lebih lama, hanya saja sepertinya wanita muda itu sedang terburu-buru.

Ia bertemu dengan Itachi ketika hendak naik _lift _menuju kamar rawat Sasuke di lantai tiga. Kakak Sasuke itu kelihatan amat tampan dengan kaus _polo _dipadu _blazer_ berwarna gelap dan _jeans_, sementara rambutnya yang hitam panjang diikat rapi di belakang tengkuknya seperti biasa. Menambah kesempurnaan penampilannya, Itachi tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sakura?" sapanya setelah melangkah keluar dari _lift. _"Mau menjenguk Sasuke?"

Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Iya, Kak. Sasuke ada di kamarnya, kan?"

"Ah, untunglah kau belum sempat ke atas," kata Itachi. "Sasuke sekarang sedang ada di halaman belakang rumah sakit dengan Naruto." Ia menunjuk ke arah pintu kaca menuju halaman belakang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana.

Sakura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Itachi. Ia bisa melihat seorang perawat sedang mendorong kursi roda seorang pasiennya menuju ke sana, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kakak Sasuke lagi. "Naruto sudah datang, kalau begitu?" tanyanya, teringat pembicaraannya semalam dengan cowok pirang itu.

"Yap. Sudah cukup lama juga. Mereka sedang asyik ngobrol sepertinya," beritahu Itachi. "Kau ke sana saja. Kurasa mereka juga sudah menunggumu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terimakasih, Kak Itachi." Dengan anggukan sopan terakhir, Sakura segera berlalu dari sana. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu kaca yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang rumah sakit yang hijau, rambut merah mudanya yang dikucir panjang berayun di punggungnya.

Itachi masih berdiri di sana seraya menatap sosok gadis teman adiknya itu semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang di pintu. Ia menghela napas, ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak. '_Mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa mengatasi ini,' _ia membatin. Pria itu kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lapangan parkir.

.

.

Cuaca hari itu lebih cerah dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Langit bersih tanpa segumpal awan pun yang menghalangi sinar matahari, membuat suhu udara yang biasanya dingin menjadi lebih hangat dan kering. Aroma tanah dan rumput basah yang menyenangkan sisa hujan hari sebelumnya memenuhi udara, membuat perasaan menjadi lebih rileks. Sungguh cuaca yang sangat bagus kalau kau ingin sekedar berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di luar –dan itulah yang coba dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa pasien di rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha itu. Mobilisasi dengan melakukan kegiatan luar ruangan yang menyenangkan, dipadu dengan udara yang bagus adalah terapi yang baik untuk mempercepat proses kesembuhan.

Dan rupanya Sasuke adalah salah seorang pasien yang tidak menyia-nyiakan cuaca bagus itu.

Sakura menemukannya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kayu di dekat pohon _maple _besar yang meranggas. Ia memakai mantel tebal di atas piama rumah sakitnya untuk menahan udara dingin. Duduk di sampingnya, seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang jabrik –siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. _Kruk-_nya disandarkan ke bangku dan ia tampak sedang terbahak, menertawakan sesuatu di tangannya, entah apa itu. Tapi yang jelas, apapun yang sedang ditertawakan Naruto, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Berheti tertawa, atau—"

"Hei, Sakura!!" Naruto yang telah melihat Sakura datang, langsung berseru menyapanya dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya, dengan sengaja mengacuhkan ancaman Sasuke. Sakura balas melambai, lalu berjalan mendekat.

Sasuke turut menoleh ke arah pandang Naruto. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ketika ia melihat Sakura mendekat.

"Hei," sapa Sakura agak terengah sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke, menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian, tersenyum cerah. "Kalian sudah lama?"

"Cukup lama juga," sahut Naruto.

Sakura lalu berpaling pada Sasuke, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sasuke? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Lumayan," Sasuke menyahut datar.

Sakura mengawasinya beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum puas padanya. Wajah Sasuke memang sudah tampak lebih cerah sejak terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya –meskipun tentu saja ekspresi wajahnya masih sama datar dan bosan seperti biasa—dan ini berarti kondisi kesehatannya sudah jauh membaik.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Hei, Sakura," suara Naruto membuat gadis itu berpaling padanya. Cowok itu menunjuk sesuatu di tangannya –yang rupanya ponselnya sendiri—sambil menyunggingkan cengiran lebar. "Aku baru saja menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik pada Sasuke. Coba lihat…" Naruto mengulurkan ponselnya.

"Naruto! Hei—" Sasuke mencoba merebut ponsel dari tangan Naruto, tapi cowok pirang itu dengan cepat menangkis tangan Sasuke yang menghalanginya.

"Bisa diam tidak, sih!" tukas Naruto dengan ekspresi geli. "Kita harus berbagi _kesenangan _dengan teman. Jangan disimpan sendiri dong…"

Sasuke membelalak marah padanya, tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya. Ia sudah berpaling lagi pada Sakura yang kini tampak penasaran dengan _'kesenangan' _yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

"Kalian _ngomongin _apa, sih?" Sakura bertanya penasaran seraya melirik Sasuke yang tampak gusar, lalu ke ponsel di tangan Naruto.

"Tidak penting," geram Sasuke.

"Oh, penting _banget…_" ujar Naruto meyakinkan –meskipun dari caranya menyeringai jahil menyatakan sebaliknya, tetap saja Sakura penasaran.

Gadis itu mengambil ponsel Naruto, lalu melirik ke layarnya. Dan Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Foto yang diambil dari kamera ponsel Naruto; menampakkan tulisan cakar ayam warna-warni yang digoreskan di papan tulis. Tidak hanya satu, dua, tapi beberapa di tempat yang berbeda. Dan jelas itu ditulis oleh anak kecil.

"_**Kakak Sasuke cakep banget"**_

"_**Hotaru cinta Kak Sasuke!!"**_

"_**Moegi mau jadi pacarnya Kakak Sasuke"**_

Dan banyak lagi kata-kata semacam itu.

"Itu semua_ kerjaan_ adik-adikku di panti," beritahu Naruto sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Aku ambil fotonya waktu main ke sana beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Ya ampun… Dasar anak jaman sekarang! Kecil-kecil sudah ngerti cinta-cintaan…"

"Dan kau tahu, Sakura? Sasuke menyimpannya di ponselnya! Katanya untuk kenang-kenangan!" seru Naruto gembira. Ia tertawa-tawa.

Sasuke membelalak sadis padanya. "Oi! Tadi kan kau yang memaksaku menyimpannya!"

Tapi Naruto menghiraukannya dan ia berbisik dengan suara keras pada Sakura, "Pssst… padahal cewek-cewek yang mengejar-ngejar dia di sekolah _dicuekkin. _Ternyata dia sukanya sama anak ke—ADUH! SAKIT, BEGO!!" dengkingnya pada Sasuke yang telah menghadiahinya dengan jitakan telak di kepalanya.

"KAU YANG BEGO!! Terus saja ngomong begitu, aku akan menjejalkan sandal ini ke mulutmu!" desis Sasuke penuh ancaman sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sandal di kakinya.

Kedua cowok itu saling membeliak beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Naruto tidak tahan untuk tertawa lagi. Tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. Mata birunya berair, entah karena kebanyakan tertawa atau jitakan Sasuke yang terlalu keras. Sakura hanya mengikik geli melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Yah, meskipun Sasuke dan Naruto kerap _berantem _seperti itu –atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto yang tak hentinya membuat lelucon yang membuat Sasuke kesal—tapi Sakura bisa merasakan ikatan persahabatan antara mereka yang sedemikian erat, seperti saudara. Dan itu menghangatkan hatinya.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini ribut melulu" ujar Sakura geli seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan tak sabar. "Naruto, jangan ganggu Sasuke terus, dong. Dia kan baru sembuh…" tegurnya pada Naruto. "Ah, tuh kan, gara-gara kalian aku hampir saja lupa!" Ia membuka bungkusan yang sedari tadi diletakkannya di pangkuan. "Sasuke, aku bawakan _sponge cake _untukmu. Ini lembut lho…" gadis itu mengulurkan sepotong _cake _yang sudah dialasi tisu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi _cake _itu sejenak, dan dengan tenang berkata, "Aku tidak makan makanan yang manis-manis."

Serta merta Sakura terdiam. Senyuman merosot dari wajahnya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke –Ia bahkan bisa merasakan Naruto ikut terdiam. Gadis itu menurunkan lagi kuenya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak. _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, dasar bodoh!! _"Maaf, ya…" gumamnya, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya lagi. Ia nyengir minta maaf. "Aku lupa!"

"_Ouch!" _seru Naruto sambil melempar pandang mencela pada Sasuke. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih! Jangan bikin seorang gadis tersinggung dong! Dasar cowok _nggak _peka!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto," kata Sakura cepat-cepat. "Salahku. Aku yang lupa…"

Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto menyambar kotak kue di pangkuan gadis itu. "Kalau Si Sialan ini tidak mau, biar aku saja yang makan!" cetusnya sambil membuka kotaknya, mengambil sepotong dan dimasukkannya bulat-bulat ke mulutnya, menyantapnya dengan nikmat. "Enak begini, tidak mau… Dasar! Jangan mentang-mentang sudah _kentut, _kau pilih-pilih makanan begitu, Sasuke!"

"Naruto…" Sakura menatap cowok pirang itu, tercabik antara geli dan terharu. Naruto selalu saja bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, terutama dalam situasi seperti barusan.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Agaknya ia juga terkejut ketika menyadari kata-katanya tadi _mungkin _menyinggung Sakura, karena saat berikutnya ia melempar pandang hati-hati pada gadis di sebelahnya itu sebelum mengambil kembali kotak kuenya dari tangan Naruto. "Kue ini buatku, Naruto!" katanya.

Naruto mencibirnya dengan mulut penuh.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, kenapa aku tidak melihat Sai?" tanya Naruto kemudian setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya dengan susah payah. Matanya menjelajah ke sekeliling mereka, seakan berharap melihat Sai tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon atau apa.

"Sepertinya dia akan datang terlambat," sahut Sakura. Naruto berpaling padanya. "Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi pagi. Katanya hari ini dia harus mengantar temannya yang dari Suna pindahan dulu, baru bisa kemari."

"Begitu…" Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, lalu tersenyum. "Wah… asik sekali punya teman dari luar kota, ya…"

Tepat saat itu, ponsel di tangan Naruto berdering nyaring. Ia lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Pap? Eh, sudah di rumah sakit? Hm… oke, sekarang Pap ada di mana? Aku di taman belakang. Yeah yeah… aku akan segera ke sana." Naruto memutuskan sambungannya. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya dengan aman ke dalam saku celananya.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sudah waktunya cek!" kata Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia lalu beranjak dari bangku dengan bertumpu pada _kruk-_nya.

"Lho? Aku kira kau sudah cek," kata Sakura keheranan.

Naruto nyengir padanya. "Belum. Tadi pagi Pap ada sedikit pekerjaan, baru bisa siang. Tapi aku berhasil membujuknya supaya mengizinkanku pergi duluan," ujarnya seraya mengedipkan matanya. "Yuk. Aku duluan…."

Ia baru saja berbalik, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan ia menoleh lagi pada kedua temannya yang masih duduk di bangku. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke sejenak, ekspresinya agak aneh saat itu. "Er… Sasuke, sebaiknya kau beritahu Sakura sekarang."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, tersenyum padanya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, melempar pandang bertanya pada cowok itu. "Memberitahu aku apa, sih?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan membuka kotak kue dari Sakura, mengambil sepotong _cake _dari dalamnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memakannya kalau kau tidak suka," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Jangan menahan diri, Sakura. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan marah kalau ada orang tidak tahu terimakasih yang menolak kue yang aku bawakan."

Sakura mendengus kecil. "Benar juga," kekehnya. Gadis itu lantas meninju lengan Sasuke main-main. "Aku memang kesal padamu, rasanya ingin menjejalkan sesuatu di mulutmu yang lancang itu, Sasuke. Kalau kau begitu lagi lain kali, aku akan memukulmu sampai matamu bengkak!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bosan. "Hn. Begitu lebih baik."

Sakura tertawa. Ia mengambil sepotong _cake _dari kotak di tangan Sasuke dan menggigitnya. "Dan lain kali aku akan membawakanmu kue yang gurih."

"Tidak sabar menunggu," gumam Sasuke. Ia mengangkat _cake-_nya ke mulut dan mengigitnya sedikit. Rasa manis langsung menyebar ke mulutnya, tapi anehnya, tidak membuatnya muak. Sama seperti sensasi yang dirasakannya saat ia memakan kue tart di ulang tahun Naruto beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sepertinya itu karena perasaannya saat itu dan saat ini sama. _Hangat. _Ya, barangkali memang karena itu.

"Omong-omong, di mana ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Sakura, memecah keheningan sementara mereka makan _cake_ bersama. Mengawasi para perawat yang berlalu lalang sambil mendorong kursi roda pasien-pasien mereka.

Sasuke mengambil waktu menelan potongan _cake_ di mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Mereka di hotel, sedang beristirahat."

"Hm.." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyelipkan anak rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika teringat pertemuannya dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke dua hari yang lalu. "Kau sangat mirip ibumu, ya?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu," sahut Sasuke dengan seringai samar.

Sunyi lagi antara mereka berdua sementara Sasuke menghabiskan potongan _cake _terakhirnya.

"Sai memberitahuku kalau kau dua hari ini sibuk di sekolah," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya dengan kedua alis dinaikkan. "Sai?" tanyanya heran. "Memangnya dia kemari?"

"Ya. Kemarin dia kemari." Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Sai tidak berkata apa-apa ataupun memberitahunya kalau ia berencana membesuk Sasuke kemarin. "Oh ya? Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku?" tanyanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutnya kau sudah sangat kelelahan tanpa ditambah dengan harus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit untuk menjengukku. Dia sudah cerita soal kau ketiduran di kelas Kakashi." Sasuke menyeringai lagi.

Sakura tertawa, setengah geli setengah malu mengingat saat itu. "Itu sangat memalukan, tahu," ujarnya seraya menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyisiri rambut hitamnya ke belakang –tapi kemudian anak-anak rambutnya dengan bandel tetap kembali jatuh ke matanya—Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sai berani mendatangimu seperti itu. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu."

Sasuke balas menatapnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit. "Hn."

Sekali lagi kesunyian menyusup. Sakura mengambil kotak kue yang sudah kosong dari tangan Sasuke dan membuangnya di tempat sampah tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah boleh pulang sejak kemarin," kata Sasuke selang beberapa lama. Ia tidak memandang lawan bicaranya. Matanya tampak menerawang.

"Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya heran. "Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Karena aku menunggu kalian –kau dan Naruto—datang kemari. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan pada kalian berdua."

"Beritahu—apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi?" tanya Sakura. Mendadak perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Gadis itu menegakkan punggungnya dan duduk menghadap Sasuke, menatapnya. "Kau sebenarnya mau memberitahuku apa?"

Sasuke menoleh, balas menatap gadis itu. "Sebelumnya, sori kalau ini begitu mendadak—"

"Kau mau memberitahuku apa, Sasuke?" sela Sakura mulai tak sabar –dan mulai takut.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke mata Sakura selama beberapa saat lagi –seakan sedang menguatkan diri. Sejenak ia tampak ragu, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa cepat atau lambat ia harus mengatakannya pada gadis itu –seperti ia telah memberitahu Naruto pagi tadi, dan juga Sai sebelum ini. "Aku… akan kembali ke Oto."

Sakura terhenyak. Sejenak ia terdiam. "Berapa lama kau di Oto? Kau akan… " ia membasahi bibirnya yang entah mengapa mendadak terasa kering, "…kembali ke Konoha setelah itu, kan?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Oto," ulang Sasuke lebih mantap, "Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha dan melanjutkan pendidikanku di sekolahku yang lama di Oto."

"T—tapi…" kata-kata Sakura terhenti saat ia mulai memahami apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sahabatnya itu akan pergi… pulang ke Oto, meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai, meninggalkan sekolah, meninggalkan Crimson Drive. Meninggalkan Konoha.

Sakura lalu memalingkan wajah, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Membayangkan tidak akan bertemu Sasuke lagi membuat hatinya sakit. Gadis itu lantas menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sementara air matanya tertahan di pelupuk mata.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" suara Sakura seperti tercekat.

"Nanti malam."

Sakura dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, memandangnya dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Secepat itu?"

"Sebetulnya, kami sudah menundanya sejak kemarin."

Sakura kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis," Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke berkata.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menangis!" sangkalnya. Tapi tubuhnya sendiri mengkhianatinya, karena sedetik setelah itu cairan panas yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluncur jatuh dari kedua mata zamrudnya. Gadis itu buru-buru menghapusnya.

Sasuke berdecak tak sabar. "Masih mau menyangkal lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin yang terdengar agak aneh.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura. Keduanya kembali terdiam sementara Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke mengawasinya dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Ia sungguh sangat membenci situasi seperti ini; saat ia harus melihat orang menangis di depannya. Terlebih ini adalah gadis yang juga sahabat baiknya. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan diri untuk menarik gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya. Ia lantas berpaling.

_Sangat-bukan-Uchiha-sekali._

"Naruto sudah tahu tentang ini?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk samar.

"Apa katanya?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Naruto sangat marah pada awalnya. Tapi kemudian dia mengerti. Suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah, kau tahu kan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia bisa membayangkannya. Tentu saja, reaksi Naruto yang emosian itu ketika mengetahui sahabatnya akan pergi jauh. Pastilah sangat sulit…

"Sai? Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Sai juga sudah tahu. Bahkan dia yang pertama kuberitahu."

Gadis itu merengut, tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal. "Jadi aku yang terakhir diberitahu?" ia menukas.

Sasuke menoleh padanya, mengernyit. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat. Rasanya tidak bijaksana kalau harus kesal di saat-saat seperti ini. "Apa kata Sai?" ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Biasa saja. Dia hanya terkejut sedikit dan berkata, _'Setidaknya masih ada telepon'. _Dia juga bertanya apakah aku masih bisa menjadi temannya meskipun aku di Oto?"

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa tertahan, membayangkan bagaimana situasi saat itu. Sai benar-benar masih polos kalau berkaitan dengan hal-hal seperti itu, pikirnya.

Melihat Sakura sudah sedikit lebih santai membuat Sasuke lega. Meskipun matanya masih merah dan basah oleh air mata, tapi setidaknya gadis itu sudah berhenti menangis. Sasuke merasakan sentakan kecil aneh di dasar perutnya saat Sakura menengadahkan wajah ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti berpendapat aku sangat cengeng kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerjap, entah terkejut karena ditanya seperti itu atau karena perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya barusan. "Apa? Oh—" sejenak cowok itu tampak canggung. Tapi dengan cepat ia menguasai diri dan menemukan kembali keangkuhannya. "Yeah, memang. Kau orang paling cengeng yang pernah kutemui."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi ke arahnya, meski begitu, ia tidak tampak marah. "Kau selalu berkata jujur, ya?"

"Berbohong itu dosa," sahut Sasuke lugas. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seringai, sementara gadis di sebelahnya tertawa serak.

"Kau ini mulai ketularan Naruto," komentar Sakura di antara kekehannya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja diserang perasaan aneh yang membuatnya merasa teramat berat meninggalkan Konoha –lebih berat dari yang dirasakan sebelumnya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu bisa datang di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini, saat ia telah menyetujui permintaan ayahnya untuk ikut dengannya ke Oto. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang, sekedar untuk meredam perasaan baru yang membuatnya tidak nyaman itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" usulnya seraya beranjak. "Pegal rasanya duduk terus."

"Oke." Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu turut berdiri.

Udara terasa sejuk segar sementara keduanya berjalan-jalan dalam diam, menyusuri jalan setapak melingkar di taman itu. Di mana-mana tampak pasien sedang bercengkerama dengan keluarga mereka atau dengan perawat atau dokter mereka, tampak menikmati hari yang cerah dan jarang menjelang musim dingin itu. Di dekat air mancur, tampak seorang pria muda sedang mendorong kursi roda yang sedang dinaiki seorang kakek –yang sepertinya ayahnya—seraya saling mengobrol dan tertawa dalam suasana yang sangat akrab dan hangat. Sakura tersenyum.

"Mudah-mudahan saja dengan kembali ke Oto, hubunganmu dengan keluargamu semakin membaik," ujar Sakura tulus. "Itu kan, alasanmu kembali ke Oto?" ia melirik sahabatnya, tatapannya melembut.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Rupanya seperti Naruto saat ia memberitahunya rencananya untuk pulang ke Oto sebelum ini, Sakura juga bisa melihat alasan di balik itu.

"Ya," sahutnya akhirnya. Sasuke berjengit ketika ia merasakan tangan Sakura menyusup ke celah di sikunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu sedang mendongak dan tersenyum padanya. Desiran aneh itu terasa lagi sementara gadis di sebelahnya itu menggandeng lengannya, tapi Sasuke mencoba mengabaikannya saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku, Naruto dan Sai pasti akan mendoakanmu. Kami pasti akan merindukanmu juga."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku sudah tahu. Naruto dan Sai sudah bilang begitu padaku."

Sakura tertawa lagi. Setitik air matanya terjatuh lagi dan ia langsung menyekanya dengan lengan sweter wol-nya. "Maaf," bisiknya parau. "Aku hanya—tidak tahan memikirkan tidak akan melihatmu di sekolah lagi. Aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat mendengar kau dan Naruto bertengkar di bangku belakang…" Gadis itu menunduk, terdiam selama beberapa saat sementara mereka berjalan perlahan melewati seorang ibu yang sedang menyuapi anaknya makan di salah satu bangku taman. "Sekolah pasti sepi tanpamu, Sasuke. Cewek-cewek penggemarmu akan berhenti menggerecokiku kalau kau tidak ada."

"Bukannya itu bagus?" dengus Sasuke. Yah, karena Sakura memang kerap kali mengeluh soal ini; dipojokkan oleh gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke setiap kali ia berkeliaran sendirian di sekolah, terutama kalau ia sedang pergi ke kamar kecil.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Benar juga, ya." Ia menghela napas seraya menatap ke arah langit yang bersih dengan pandangan menerawang, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. "Tapi tetap saja—semua akan lain tanpamu."

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan," gumam Sasuke. "Kalian semua baik-baik saja sebelum aku menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, dan akan tetap begitu setelah aku pergi. Kau terlalu melankolis, Sakura."

"Dan kau begitu dingin," Sakura menanggapi seraya memukul lengan Sasuke yang digandengnya main-main.

Keduanya lantas tertawa, dan segalanya terasa lebih mudah bagi Sasuke. Kalau pun ia harus berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, ia tidak menginginkan perpisahan yang berurai air mata.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura otomatis turut berhenti. Gadis itu melempar tatapan bertanya seraya melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke, sementara cowok itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelnya. Sebuah buku berukuran mungil dengan sampul indah bertuliskan _**'Love Story'**_**.** Sasuke mengulurkan buku mungil pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau memiliki ini."

"S-Sasuke.. tapi ini, kan.." Sakura menatap buku yang diulurkan Sasuke padanya, tercengang. Ia masih ingat saat-saat di mana Sasuke selalu membawa-bawa buku itu ke mana pun ia pergi. Kalau dilihat dari cara Sasuke memperlakukan buku itu, sepertinya itu benda yang penting baginya. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memberikannya begitu saja padanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong. Terima saja." Sasuke kedengarannya agak memaksa.

"Baiklah…" Sakura menerima buku itu akhirnya. Sejenak, ia membolak-balik buku itu di tangannya. Mendadak ia nyengir. "Tidak menyampulnya lagi?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi di depan_mu_," sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura terkekeh-kekeh. "Benar juga, ya…"

"Simpan itu baik-baik," Sasuke bergumam padanya.

"Akan kusimpan. Trims, Sasuke…" sahut Sakura sungguh-sungguh sambil memeluk buku itu di dada. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perasaan menyesakkan itu lagi, terlebih ketika ia mendongak dan memandang wajah sahabatnya yang tampan itu. Membayangkan tidak akan bisa mengobrol seperti ini lagi membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Sakura melangkah maju.

Sasuke terkejut bukan kepalang ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan kedua tangan ke sekeliling lehernya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ia merasakan ujung sampul buku yang dipegang Sakura menekan bagian kecil di bahunya, dan dagu gadis itu yeng menempel di bahunya yang sebelah lagi.

"Jahat sekali…" bisik Sakura dengan suara teredam di bahu Sasuke. "Padahal aku baru saja menemukan seorang teman yang sangat baik, tapi dia secepat ini dia direnggut dari sisiku. Rasanya tidak rela…"

Sejenak, Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sampai akhirnya ia mengankat tangannya dengan kikuk untuk membalas pelukan itu, membelai rambut merah muda yang terjuntai di punggung Sakura. Seraya berharap gadis itu tidak bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang mendadak menggila sejak ia memeluknya tadi, Sasuke berkata dengan nada –yang dipaksakan—mencemooh, "Dasar cengeng. Memangnya kau tinggal di jaman batu atau apa? Tidak tahu ya kalau ada teknologi bernama telepon dan email?"

Tawa Sakura terdengar parau. Sasuke bisa merasakan gadis itu mempererat pelukannya sekilas. "Sudah mau berpisah masih saja menghina orang."

"_Ehem!"_

Kedua remaja itu langsung melepaskan diri dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati Sai sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah mereka dengan senyumannya yang biasa. "Halo, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Sai!" tegur Sakura. Nadanya terdengar begitu ceria, sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung. "Tidak—tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah lama?"

"Baru saja," sahut Sai tenang.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke mendadak tampak canggung dan salah tingkah –yang untungnya, baik Sakura maupun Sai tidak menyadari ini—Kalau bisa memilih, Sasuke tidak akan memilih ditemukan Sai dalam keadaan sedang berpelukan dengan siapa pun –terutama dengan Sakura. Dan Sasuke menutupi kegugupannya itu dengan memalingkan wajah, perpura-pura mengawasi sepasang kakek nenek yang sedang bercengkerama di bangku taman dekat sana –yang rupanya juga mengawasi mereka dari tadi.

"Kau melihat anak-anak itu tadi, Sayangku? Mesra sekali, ya… Ah, aku jadi ingat masa-masa muda kita dulu…"

Wajah Sasuke memanas mendengar ini, sementara Sakura sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Gadis itu tampak asyik mengobrol dengan Sai.

.

.

.

Pesawat yang akan membawa Sasuke beserta kedua orangtuanya ke Oto akan berangkat pukul delapan malam dari _Hidden Leaf International Airport_. Dan di sanalah Naruto, Sakura dan Sai berada saat ini. Berdiri di depan jendela superbesar yang langsung menghandap ke landasan berlatar belakang langit malam bertabur bintang, menatap ke arah pesawat ber-_titel Konoha Air_ itu meluncur di landasan, lepas landas menuju Oto.

Naruto menghembuskan napas keras-keras seraya menatap pesawat itu kian menjauh membawa sahabatnya kembali ke kampung halamannya, membentuk embun di kaca lebar di depannya. Sorot mata biru langitnya tidak bersinar penuh gairah seperti biasanya, melainkan meredup. Dan ekspresi kehilangan dengan jelas terpeta di wajahnya yang kecokelatan terbakar matahari.

"Tidak menyangka dia akan pergi seperti ini," gumamnya dengan bibir sedikit dimajukan, "Padahal rasanya baru kemarin Pak Hatake menghukum kita karena berkelahi di koridor."

Sakura yang juga teringat saat-saat itu, tertawa pelan seraya menghapus air mata yang terjatuh ke wajahnya. "Yeah, waktu itu kalian benar-benar menyebalkan. Terutama si Sasuke itu…"

"Sasuke memang menyebalkan," dengus Naruto, setengah kesal setengah geli. "Enak saja dia… datang seenaknya, pergi juga seenaknya…"

"Sasuke bahkan belum ikut ujian semesteran," celetuk Sai, membuat kedua temannya menoleh padanya. Cowok itu menampakkan ekspresi bingung saat Sakura dan Naruto meledak tertawa. "Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak," sahut Sakura, terkekeh-kekeh. "Sasuke _memang _belum ikut ujian semesteran. Tapi kurasa bukan itu intinya, Sai…" gadis itu menatap gemas pada Sai.

"Hm?" Sai mengangkat alisnya tinggi, menatap kedua temannya dengan bingung.

"Kau belum selama kami mengenal Sasuke, Sai. Kami mengenalnya sejak ia masih _brengsek—_Ouch!" Naruto menggosok-gosong lengannya yang baru ditinju Sakura, lalu melempar cengiran minta maaf pada gadis itu. "Kami melihatnya berubah dari orang yang sangat egois dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri menjadi Sasuke yang –yah, meskipun terkadang masih agak menyebalkan juga dan dingin dan sok—lebih baik. Dia yang sekarang adalah teman yang sangat baik. Sahabat yang menyenangkan…" Mata Naruto menerawang dan seulas senyum sedih terpahat di wajahnya. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku sangat kehilangan dia."

"Aku juga.." gumam Sakura seraya mengangguk setuju.

"Untuk itulah aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian," terdengar suara berat dari belakang mereka.

Ketiga remaja itu menoleh dan melihat Itachi Uchiha, kakak laki-laki Sasuke, sudah berdiri di belakang mereka sambil tersenyum hangat. Kedua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku jeansnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu gembira saat masih di Oto dulu, begitu optimis dan perhatian dan memandang segalanya dari sudut pandang berbeda. Adikku sudah banyak berubah dan itu karena kalian. Aku sangat berterimakasih…"

Pria muda itu menelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh salut pada ketiga karib adiknya itu.

"Kak Itachi…"

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku mentraktir kalian malam ini. Kalian mau, kan?" Itachi mengedipkan matanya.

"Wuah! Kak Itachi baik!!" seru Naruto. Mendengar kata 'traktir' selalu membuatnya kegirangan. "Baiklah, aku akan bilang Pap kalau pulang terlambat!" ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Sakura melempar senyum minta maaf atas kelakuan temannya itu pada Itachi. "Terimakasih banyak, Kak…"

"Maaf merepotkan," ujar Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Suara lembut sang ibu yang menegurnya membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke bangku sebelah, di tempat ibunya duduk. "Ya, Bu?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang? Dari tadi ibu perhatikan kau melamun terus." Wajah wanita itu tampak khawatir.

Sasuke melempar senyum menenangkan pada ibunya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Jangan khawatir."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu membelai rambut putra bungsunya itu penuh sayang. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur saja ya, Nak. Besok pagi kita sampai di Oto."

"Baik, Bu…" sahut Sasuke. Kemudian ia kembali memandang ke arah jendela pesawat, menatap pemandangan benderang kota Konoha di bawahnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sasuke menghela napas panjang perlahan-lahan.

_Konoha… Aku pasti akan merindukan tempat itu. Dan orang-orangnya… Sakura… Naruto… Aku pasti akan selalu mengingat kalian berdua…_

_._

_._

_Ah, dan Sai juga…_

.

.

.

_Sahabat itu seperti bintang. Walau jauh, ia tetap bercahaya. Meski kadang menghilang, ia tetap ada. Tak mungkin dimiliki, tapi tak bisa dilupakan dan selalu ada dalam hati._

_._

_._

_._

TBC...

.

_Yosh! Chapter yang aneh sekali… '=.= _

_Habisnya aku memang gak berniat membuat chapter perpisahan yang berurai air mata sih. Sangat-tidak-Sasuke-sekali… Jadinya begitu deh, teman. Maafkan yah… Oia, kemarin the lupa kasih tahu, band The Glossy dan Alpha Band itu aku ambil dari nama band sekolahku. Alpha isinya cowok semua dan Glossy itu personilnya cewek semua. Alpha udah bubar, gak tau dengan Glossy. Mereka dulu eksis jadi band café n ikutan festival sana-sini sih… Terus, yang foto tulisan cinta-cintaan anak kecil itu aku ambil dari kejadian nyata pas KKN. Ahahaha~~ Ada anak SD yang kita ajar, naksir berat ama salah satu anak KKN –cowok, tentunya- n nulis-nulis begituan di dinding sekolah. Kita ketawa-ketawa aja ngeliatnya. Cowok yang ditaksir malah asik moto-moto tuh tulisan buat dikasih lihat ke pacarnya –dasar!-_

_**Bunbun-chan : **Udah diupdate. Gomen lama, Bun… lagi banyak tugas sih. Hehehe… -ngeles- Dramanya tunggu aja, ya…_

_**Dilia-chan : **Diliaaa~~ jarang sekali dikau mampir, Neng. -peluk-peluk- _

_**Ambu : **LEO KIMIA??? –guling-guling- Ahahaha… Neji-kun emang aku suruh ngapalin tuh, Mbu. XD –peluk-peluk Neji- Buat Devina yang mau ujian, semangat yah…!!! –peluk-peluk Devina ama Ambu sekaligus-_

_**Lawra-chan : **Iya tuh, susternya cablak. Hahaha… Makasih ya. ^_^_

_**kakkoii-chan **: Neji emang keren sangat.. Un.. pertanyaanmu mengarah ke spoiler semua. Hihi.. tunggu aja yah._

_**Uci-chan : **Udah update!_

_**Aika-chan : **Escul? Maksudnya Ekskul?? Wah, kalo udah pindah kayanya ikutan ekskul apa gak ngaruh tuh.. ^_^_

_**Tobi-Luna : **Ahahahaha~~ guling-guling baca review-mu, mouto.. Sampe speechles, gak tau harus bales apaan. Gomen ne.. –peluk-peluk Tobi-Luna yang kenceng-_

_**Furu-chan : … **speechless juga. Un… rambutnya Neji yah? Karena ini AU, rambutnya gak jadi gak sepanjang di anime or manga aslinya. Apalagi ini set-nya anak sekolahan. Tapi gak pendek juga. Gondrong dikit n diiket rapi gitu._

_**Rie-Teuk **: Ahaha… dasar fans-nya Ee Teuk! O.o dibuat sinet?? Jadi ceritanya menyinetron nih? Ini udah diupdate. Ah, dirimu mah meneror terus. Hihi… btw, temen-temen, kenalin. Rie-Teuk ini adiknya Iputz yang bungsu lho. XD_

_**Catt-chan : **Huhu… episot Ita 'pergi' itu emang nyedihin banget tuh… Dramanya tunggu aja ya.. ^_^_

_Credit buat sobatku tersayang, Echa a.k.a earth_chloe, buat quote-nya untuk fic ini. Waktu pertama kali baca sms-nya, aku sampe speechless, Cha! -peluk2 Echa- _


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Hari Senin paginya, Naruto sudah kembali ke sekolah diantar oleh ayahnya. Melihat gerbang Konoha High yang kian mendekat itu membuat semangatnya meletup-letup. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali masuk ke kelas, makan siang di kantin yang ramai, mengobrol seru dengan teman-temannya dan ikut kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan… tidak akan ada Sasuke lagi di sana. Padahal hal yang paling sering dilakukan Sasuke adalah mencemooh dan mencibirnya, tapi tetap saja, membayangkan tidak akan melihat sosok jangkungnya yang pongah itu mondar-mandir di koridor sekolah membuatnya merasa sedikit kesepian.

"Sudah sampai," suara Iruka membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto buru-buru melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, mengenakan tas dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Hati-hati, Naruto," pesan Iruka ketika Naruto turun dari mobil dengan bertopang pada _kruk-_nya.

"Oke, _Dad_!" seru Naruto nyengir, lalu menutup pintu mobil ayahnya. Ia masih berdiri di depan gerbang, mengawasi sampai _wagon _ayahnya menghilang di ujung jalan. Dengan senyum lebar, Naruto berbalik memandang gedung sekolah yang sangat dirindukannya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Udara pagi yang sejuk merasuk ke paru-parunya, membuat semangatnya kian terangkat.

_Ko-High, I'm coming!!_

Tepat saat itu, bus sekolah yang berwarna kuning berhenti di depan gerbang. Anak-anak berduyun-duyun turun dari bus sambil ramai mengobrol dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada teman-teman mereka yang datang dengan berjalan kaki. Naruto melihat kapten tim sepakbolanya di pertandingan yang lalu, Lee, baru saja turun dari bus bersama sobat kentalnya, Neji Hyuuga. Seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang dengan tampang malu-malu turun di belakang mereka.

"NARUTO!!" sapa Lee penuh semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Pagi semua!" balas Naruto cerah. Ia bahkan bisa menoleransi ketidaksukaannya yang tak beralasan—sebenarnya sih beralasan—pada Neji dan menyapa cowok berambut cokelat gelap itu. Sepupu Neji yang pemalu, Hinata, agak terkejut melihat Naruto. Namun ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum cerah pada cowok pirang itu sambil menggumamkan selamat pagi.

"Bagaimana kakimu? Sudah mendingan?" tanya Lee. Mereka sekarang berjalan beriringan menuju bangunan kampus mereka. Hinata berjalan agak jauh dari mereka, mengawasi Naruto diam-diam dari sudut matanya.

"Yah, begitulah… Sebentar lagi aku akan terbebas dari tongkat ini dan bisa main bola lagi!" kata Naruto dengan nada ringan.

Lee tertawa, menepuk bahu Naruto keras-keras. "Jangan terburu-buru begitu, Naruto. Masih ada jeda beberapa bulan sebelum masuk musim pertandingan lagi." Cowok bermata bulat itu menghela napas keras-keras. "Tapi sayang sekali anak-anak kelas tiga sepertiku tidak bisa ikut main lagi. Kami harus berkonsentrasi pada ujian akhir. Kau tahu, kan..??"

Naruto nyengir diam-diam. Tentu saja ia tahu hal itu, karena itu artinya lebih banyak kesempatan untuknya bisa unjuk kebolehan lagi. Apalagi setelah kemenangan mereka di pertandingan persahabatan yang lalu. Kalau ia cukup beruntung kakinya bisa cepat sembuh, bisa dipastikan ia akan masuk ke dalam tim inti lagi, atau malah menjadi kapten tim! Ah, tapi Naruto tidak terlalu berminat menjadi kapten.

Mereka sedang menaiki undakan menuju pintu utama ketika Lee tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kau sudah dengar tentang audisi untuk drama tahunan klub teater?"

"Yap!" sahut Naruto seraya mencoba menahan keseimbangannya sementara kakinya yang sakit menapak di tangga –ia selalu mengalami sedikit kesulitan setiap kali naik tangga—"Aku dengar dari Sakura. Dia juga ikut soalnya."

"Aku juga akan ikut," cetus Lee riang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto tertawa, lalu melempar pandang sangsi pada Lee. "Kau? Yang benar saja. Memangnya kau bisa akting?"

"Siapa yang tahu kalau belum dicoba, kan?" kata Lee ringan sambil mengangkat bahunya. Mereka melangkah melewati pintu utama dan memasuki koridor depan yang sudah ramai. "Neji juga ikut."

Naruto tidak menanggapi ini. Tentu saja ia tahu Neji akan ikut audisi itu. Ia tahu kalau Neji adalah anggota tidak tetap klub tempat Sakura bergabung itu, dan mendapatkan peran di drama tahun lalu. Dan fakta itu entah mengapa membuatnya agak tidak senang. Alih-alih menanggapi hal itu, ia malah bertanya pada Hinata yang berjalan di samping kakak sepupunya, "Kalau kau ikut tidak, Hinata?"

Tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu agaknya membuat Hinata terkejut. Wajahnya yang putih itu merona merah. Ia menunduk, tidak menatap Naruto ketika menjawab dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik, "T-tidak."

"Wah, sayang sekali," ujar Naruto, tersenyum padanya. "Padahal kau cukup cantik untuk main di atas panggung."

Rona merah di wajah Hinata langsung menggelap. Neji berdehem pelan sambil menepuk pelan pundak adiknya itu. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah cowok bermata lavender itu. Namun Naruto jelas-jelas tidak memperhatikan efek dari kata-katanya, karena saat berikutnya ia masih meneruskan ocehannya dengan nada riang, "Tapi sepertinya kau lebih senang menulis artikel tentang dramanya nanti, kan? Kau kan sangat pandai menulis, Hinata!"

Wajah Hinata kini menjadi sama merahnya dengan warna rambut Karin yang kebetulan saat itu berjalan melewati mereka menuju kamar mandi anak perempuan di ujung koridor. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyumnya agar tidak tampak berpuas diri. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.

Naruto dan Hinata berpisah dengan Lee dan Neji yang kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"K-Kalau begitu, N-Naruto tidak akan i-kut audisi drama n-nanti siang?" celetuk Hinata ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan loker Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sebetulnya ingin, tapi aku tidak ada bakat. Dari pada mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan umum, kan?" Ia membuka kombinasi kunci lokernya. "Lagipula aku sudah setuju bergabung dengan band di klub musik. Kau tahu kan, aku lebih suka main musik dari pada akting."

Hinata tersenyum. Tentu saja ia mengetahui bakat Naruto yang satu itu. "I-Iya…"

Naruto mengambil diktatnya untuk hari itu dari dalam loker, lalu menoleh pada Hinata. "Omong-omong, kalau band kami ikut di festival band di KCS nanti, kau mau kan membuatkan artikelnya?"

Tidak perlu tanya sebetulnya, karena itu adalah salah satu agenda klub jurnal sejak mereka mendengar kabar bahwa sekolah mereka akan mengikutkan beberapa band di ajang itu. "T-tentu saja…"

"Buatkan yang bagus seperti artikelmu tentang kami –aku, Sakura dan Sasuke—yang kau tulis waktu itu, ya!"

Sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa lebih gembira lagi saat itu. Diakui kelebihannya dalam bidang tulis menulis oleh cowok yang disukai, bagaimana ia tidak senang? Gadis itu lalu mengangguk cepat. Dan setelah berkata dengan gugup kalau ia hendak pergi ke lokernya sendiri, Hinata berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah ringan dan senyum terkembang.

Hinata masih belum terlalu jauh dari sana ketika Ino muncul mengagetkan Naruto. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah cantik gadis pemilik mata sewarna batu _sapphire _itu. "Akhirnya… pahlawan sepakbola sekolah masuk juga!" serunya sambil menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang hari itu dibiarkan tergerai lepas dan hanya ditahan oleh jepit rambut sederhana di sisi kepalanya.

"Hai, Ino," balas Naruto sekenanya.

Ino terkekeh-kekeh. Dengan masih menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, gadis itu bersandar di loker Sakura. "Dasar! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat anak orang terpesona ya, kau ini…"

"Eh—Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tampaknya ia tadi tidak begitu menyimak kata-kata Ino karena terlalu sibuk menjejalkan buku ke dalam tasnya. "Apanya yang terpesona?"

Yang ditanya malah mengikik saja. Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Ya sudahlah. Hei, hari ini ada latihan di studionya Shikamaru. Kau datang, ya."

"Sip!"

"Pagi!!" suara sapaan ceria membuat kedua remaja pirang itu menoleh. Sakura baru saja datang dari arah koridor depan bersama Sai. Ino segera menyingkir dari loker Sakura.

Sama seperti saat terakhir Ino bertemu dengan cowok itu, Sai terlihat tegang. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja tidak menatapnya dan langsung menuju lokernya sendiri. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, tampak agak tersinggung, sebelum melempar pandang bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura, yang sama tidak tahunya dengan Ino, hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu mulai membereskan buku-buku yang diperlukannya untuk hari ini. Sejenak, mata hijaunya terarah pada loker di sebelahnya. Loker kosong itu tadinya milik Sasuke. Gadis itu menghela napas berat. Belum seminggu Sasuke pergi tapi rasanya sudah rindu…

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sakura," celetuk Naruto, yang rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura, seraya mendorong pintu lokernya –yang sepertinya agak macet—menutup dengan susah payah. "Bisa-bisa nanti dia bersin-bersin di Oto."

Sakura mendengus tertawa seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa saja kau, Naruto!"

"Omong-omong soal Sasuke," kata Ino yang masih berdiri di sana –sepertinya ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sikap dingin Sai padanya barusan—Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, memeluk buku. "Tega sekali dia pergi tidak pamit-pamit pada anak-anak yang lain. Taruhan, pasti _fans club-_nya nanti bakal heboh."

"Dan omong-omong soal heboh," sambung Naruto sambil nyengir lebar, "Ada kehebohan apa nih selama aku tidak masuk?"

"Oh, ada!" Ino terkekeh-kekeh. "_Sleeping Beauty Sakura—_Ouch!" gadis itu mengaduh ketika Sakura tiba-tiba mencubit pinggangnya keras. "Apaan sih?"

"Jangan mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu lagi, Ino!" Sakura pura-pura cemberut sebelum menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras. Diingatkan soal insiden ketiduran di kelas Kakashi selalu membuatnya malu.

"Kalau soal itu sih aku sudah tahu," kekeh Naruto. "Kalau selain itu?"

"Hmm…" Ino meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, tampak berpikir. "Ah! Tentu saja audisi drama! Hari ini dimulainya, kan, Sakura?" gadis itu menoleh pada Sakura.

"Yeah," sahut Sakura. Memikirkan soal audisi itu membuat perutnya sedikit menegang. Ia tidak tahu apa ia siap menghadapi audisi itu –terlepas dari kenyataan kalau ia sudah menghafal semua dialog dari naskah yang diberikan Tenten pada mereka.

"Oh, aku yakin sekali Sakura bisa mendapatkan peran lagi!" cetus Naruto, membuat gadis bermata zamrud itu tersenyum padanya, menggumamkan terimakasih. "Aku pasti akan menonton audisimu, Sakura!"

"Eh, kau lupa ya kalau hari ini kita ada latihan band?" Ino mengingatkannya.

Naruto langsung mengeluh. Sakura memaksakan diri tertawa. Yah, sebenarnya ia lebih suka audisi tanpa ditonton siapa pun. Tapi kalau tanpa ditonton, namanya bukan audisi. Gadis itu lalu menghela napas keras-keras, berusaha menghilangkan frustasi yang dirasakannya memikirkan nanti siang.

-

-

Seperti yang diramalkan Ino, gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke langsung heboh begitu kabar soal kepindahan mendadak cowok pujaan mereka ke Oto menyebar. Dan tentu saja Sakura juga Naruto menjadi sasaran mereka. Sampai-sampai Sakura harus menahan diri pergi ke kamar kecil sendirian sampai jam makan siang. Pasalnya ketika ia hendak ke kamar kecil pada pergantian jam pertama, ia disudutkan oleh beberapa cewek kelas tiga. Terpaksa ia harus kabur dan tidak jadi ke kamar kecil.

"Sebenarnya mereka cuma ingin tahu alasan Sasuke pindah," ujar Naruto tenang saat jam istirahat. Mereka bertiga –ia, Sakura dan Sai—menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan makan siang di atap sekolah. Yah, lebih karena meraka merasa bosan makan siang di kantin yang penuh terus—atau menghindari serbuan para penggemar Sasuke yang penasaran? "Padahal tinggal dijawab saja kenapa dan mereka akan diam setelah itu."

"Yeah. Kurasa itu karena yang mereka tanyai adalah kau, Naruto. Kalau mereka bertanya padaku, akan lain lagi ceritanya," sungut Sakura seraya membuka lembar naskah dramanya, "Biasanya pertanyaannya akan melantur ke mana-mana dan ujung-ujungnya mereka mendesakku mengaku apakah aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke atau tidak. Itu kan menyebalkan…"

Naruto meledak tertawa. "Iya juga ya. Mana mungkin mereka mendesakku dengan pertanyaan seperti itu."

"Benar, kan?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai menyibukkan diri membaca naskahnya sambil mengunyah _sandwich _tunanya.

Naruto diam-diam mengawasi gadis itu dari sudut matanya ketika Sakura sedang berkonsentrasi membaca. Kedua alisnya bertaut, membentuk kerutan samar di antara keduanya. Naruto tidak tahan untuk tersenyum tipis. Sakura sangat manis kalau sudah serius begitu, pikirnya. Itulah sebabnya Naruto senang memandanginya setiap kali mereka di belajar di kelas. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih manis daripada wajah Sakura yang berkerut berkonsentrasi.

Atau… itu hanya karena perasaannya yang sejak dulu dipendamnya untuk gadis itu belum berubah sedikit pun? Ah, ya. Barangkali memang karena itu.

"Audisi nanti siang," Sai yang sedari tadi duduk diam, tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari naskah yang sedang dibacanya. Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum Sakura menangkap basah ia sedang memandanginya, lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan _sandwich-_nya.

"Kau sudah coba melatihnya?" Sai melirik naskah di tangan Sakura.

"Um…" Sakura menarik napas dengan tegang. Tentu saja ia pernah melatihnya, seorang diri di depan cermin. "Sedikit."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau membantumu melatih dialognya –itu yang biasa kulihat dilakukan oleh anak-anak jurusan seni peran di KAA kalau akan mengadakan pertunjukkan," usul Sai.

"Kalian akan memainkan apa, sih?" Naruto –yang rupanya telah berhasil mengatasi perasaannya yang sempat menggila beberapa saat yang lalu—bertanya seraya melongokkan kepalanya untuk membaca judul naskah di tangan Sakura. Dahinya mengerut. "'_Princess of Camelia'?_ Aku belum pernah dengar. Ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Singkatnya sih percintaan antara seorang pemuda dari keluarga baik-baik dan seorang wanita penghibur—"

"Wanita penghibur?" potong Naruto kaget. Mata birunya membulat. "Maksudnya Sakura akan memainkan seorang wanita penghibur?!"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu, Naruto!" tukas Sakura, cemberut. "Tidak akan ada adegan yang aneh-aneh kok… Lagipula ini kan hanya drama, bukan sungguhan," ia menambahkan ketika melihat Naruto hendak membuka mulut untuk bicara lagi.

"Ini tentang wanita tuna susila yang tobat," timpal Sai.

"Yeah, kurang lebih begitu." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, kalo tobat sih tidak apa-apa deh." Naruto mengangkat bahunya, lalu memasukkan sisa _sandwich _tuna-nya bulat-bulat ke dalam mulut.

Sakura lalu menunduk untuk melihat kembali catatan yang telah dibuatnya saat memilih adegan mana yang ingin dimainkannya untuk audisi tadi malam. Ia sebenarnya menyukai adegan di babak pertama saat Alfredo menyatakan cintanya pada Violetta, tapi ia merasa belum cukup percaya diri untuk memainkannya. Namun itu tidak masalah, karena Sakura sudah menemukan adegan lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini," Sakura melipat naskahnya dan mengulurkan halaman babak kedua pada Sai. "Waktu ayah tokoh utama pria meminta tokoh utama wanitanya untuk menjauhi tokoh utama pria. Bisa kau bacakan dialog _Giorgio Germont_?"

"Baiklah." Sai mengambil naskah itu dari tangan Sakura, lalu membacanya. Ia berdeham sebelum mulai membacakan dialog yang ditunjuk Sakura.

Sai membacakannya terlalu datar, pikir Sakura. Kurang _memancing-_nya untuk masuk ke dalam adegan. Tapi Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya saja dan berkonsentrasi pada karakter Violetta, mencoba mencapai emosi yang diinginkan dari peran itu. Ketidakberdayaan, kesedihan, keputusasaannya karena harus meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya…

"_Masa lalumu sebagai wanita penghibur akan menodai nama keluarga kami dan kehormatan anakku. Aku minta pengertianmu..."_

"_TIDAK!" jerit Violetta sementara air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan putus asa. "Anda tidak mengerti, ya? Betapa aku mencintai Alfredo... Aku menderita penyakit yang menakutkan... Sebentar lagi segalanya berakhir... Tapi... Dari pada harus berpisah dengannya, aku akan lebih bahagia kalau aku memilih mati saja!"_

"Wow, itu tadi seperti sungguhan," kata Sai.

Sakura mengernyit. "Sai, kau mengacaukan dialognya."

"Ap—Oh!" seakan baru saja menyadari bahwa yang dikatakannya bukanlah dialog selanjutnya, Sai buru-buru membuka-buka naskah di tangannya. Bingung sendiri. "Mana yang selanjutnya..??"

Gadis di depannya menghela napas, lalu menghenyakkan diri di samping Naruto yang terkekeh-kekeh. "Sai payah nih..." katanya meledek. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sakura. "Dengan akting seperti itu, mereka sudah gila kalau tidak menerimamu, Sakura."

Sakura langsung berseri-seri. "Trims, Naruto. Tapi aku merasa aktingku masih terlalu datar..." keluhnya.

Naruto menyenggol lengan gadis di sebelahnya itu dengan sikunya, nyengir. "Jangan khawatir. Itu hanya karena lawan mainmu yang ini _agak payah._" Ia mengendikkan kepala ke arah Sai yang masih mencari-cari sampai di mana dialog terakhirnya tadi.

Sakura menepuk lengan Naruto main-main seraya terkekeh. "Jangan ngomong begitu, ah. Sai kan cuma ingin membantu. Iya kan, Sai?" Gadis itu tersenyum pada cowok berambut hitam itu.

"Apa—eh, i-iya..." Sai tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Sakura mengikik geli. Melihat wajah Sai yang seringkali menampakkan ekspresi malu-malu itu kadang membuat Sakura gemas.

"Rupanya kalian ada di sini." Suara yang datang dari arah pintu membuat ketiga sahabat itu menoleh. Mereka mendapati Ino berdiri di sana. Gadis pirang itu menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke arah mereka. "Tadi aku mencarimu, Sakura. Tapi kau tidak ada di mana-mana. Jadi kupikir kau pasti di sini. Dan ternyata tebakanku benar!"

Senyum di wajah Sai seketika lenyap melihat kedatangan gadis itu. Ekspresinya berubah kaku, mata _onyx-_nya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tapi tampaknya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadarinya saat itu.

"Ino? Ngapain kau kemari?" tanya Naruto yang langsung disambut dengan cibiran Ino.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" sungutnya, pura-pura cemberut. "Kau jangan coba-coba menyabotase Sakura, Naruto! Dia kan temanku juga."

Sakura tertawa sementara Naruto memutar matanya. Sebelum ini, Sakura memang sangat dekat dengan Ino. Kemana-mana mereka nyaris selalu bersama-sama, sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Tapi sejak Ino pergi ikut kompetisi di Ame beberapa bulan yang lalu –dan berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi—Sakura otomatis jadi lebih dekat dengan cowok-cowok itu. Ino sebenarnya tidak begitu keberatan dengan itu mengingat ia memiliki jauh lebih banyak teman dari pada Sakura, tapi tetap saja ada waktunya ketika ia ingin curhat pada sahabatnya dari kecil itu. Seperti saat ini.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling, menghirup udara musim gugur yang sejuk dalam-dalam. "Wah, sudah lama tidak kemari..." Kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada Sai yang saat itu juga sedang memandang ke arahnya. Mereka bersitatap sejenal sebelum Ino melempar senyuman padanya. Gadis itu baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi Sai menyelanya cepat,

"A-Aku harus pergi," Sai mengulurkan naskah di tangannya kembali pada Sakura. "Ada perlu—perpustakaan..." Dan cowok berkulit pucat itu pun bergegas pergi dari sana.

Ino menatap daun pintu yang berayun tempat Sai baru saja menghilang di baliknya, ekspresinya bingung. "Dia kenapa, sih?" tuntutnya dengan wajah cemberut. Dan ketika ia menoleh pada Sakura, wajahnya tampak gusar. "Memangnya apa salahku sampai-sampai dia begitu bencinya padaku?!"

"Apa? Tentu saja Sai tidak membencimu," sahut Sakura kaget melihat sahabatnya itu mendadak menjadi emosional.

"Tapi apa kalian tidak merasa, sejak kami bertemu sepertinya Sai menghindariku. Aku tidak bodoh, aku bisa melihat kalau dia tidak menyukaiku!"

"Mungkin dia malah menyukaimu," usul Naruto, mengangkat bahu, "Tapi dia terlalu gugup. Makanya jadi begitu."

"Aku tetap merasa dia membenciku," Ino berkata keras kepala. "Ah, sudahlah." Ia mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan perlakuan Sai yang kurang menyenangkan padanya. Tapi gagal. Ia lalu menghenyakkan diri di samping Sakura, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Aku akan bicara pada Sai, Ino. Jangan khawatir..." hibur Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan sahabatnya itu.

Ino mendengus keras. Sepertinya bukan itu saja yang membuat Ino gusar, pikir Sakura. Ino bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpancing emosi apalagi hanya karena seorang cowok yang baru dikenalnya. Pasti ada alasan lain.

"Kau ada masalah?" Sakura bertanya lembut.

Ino tidak menjawab. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun menoleh pada Naruto, melempar pandang bisa-kau-tinggalkan-kami-sebentar padanya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Baiklah... Ini pembicaraan antar wanita, kan?" Kemudian ia beranjak sambil membawa bungkusan _sandwich _yang sudah kosong untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah di dalam.

"Jadi..." Sakura memulai setelah Naruto baru saja menghilang di pintu, "Ada masalah apa?"

Dan kecurigaan Sakura memang benar, memang ada alasan lain. Rupanya Ino baru saja bertengkar dengan pacarnya, Idate Morino, via telepon.

_-_

_-_

Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar akan pergi audisi tanpa teman-temannya siang itu. Sai memberitahunya kalau ia ada kegiatan lain bersama klub jurnalnya sepulang sekolah dan langsung melesat pergi ke _sekre _Jurnal bersama Shino begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Semoga sukses dengan audisi-nya, Sakura!" ucap cowok pirang itu ceria pada Sakura yang tampak gugup. Cowok itu sudah membawa tasnya dan sedang berdiri di samping meja Sakura.

Sakura membalas dengan cengiran setengah hati. "Yeah, trims."

"Hah.. padahal aku ingin sekali melihat audisi-mu..." keluh Naruto seraya menghembuskan napas keras-keras. "Tapi aku juga harus latihan band."

"Tidak apa-apa," desah Sakura seraya mengusap rambutnya dengan sikap tegang.

"Jangan tegang begitu dong. Santai saja. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" seru Naruto menyemangati sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu.

Sakura mendongak menatapnya, tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. "Yeah. Aku tahu... Kalau begitu kau juga harus semangat latihan. Kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu, aku pasti akan nonton latihan kalian."

Naruto melempar cengiran lebar khas-nya. Tepat saat itu, salah satu anggota klub musik –yang juga personil _The Glossy, _Sasame Fuuma—menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, hari ini jadi latihan di tempat Shikamaru, kan?" gadis dengan rambut oranye panjang itu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Yap!" Naruto menyahut. Ia menoleh kembali pada Sakura. "Sakura, kami duluan, ya," pamitnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas bersama Sasame.

Ketegangan kembali mengusai Sakura setelah Naruto pergi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan ia merasakan tangannya mulai berkeringat. Dengan tegang, Sakura melirik arlojinya. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai, ia membatin. Gadis itu cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukunya dan beranjak dari sana, bergabung bersama teman-teman sesama anggota klub teaternya menuju gimnasium sekolah, tempat di mana audisi akan diadakan.

Tempat itu sudah ramai ketika Sakura tiba. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat tribun sudah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang berminat mengikuti audisi itu. Sebagian sibuk menghafalkan naskah dan sebagian yang lain ramai mengobrol. Ia juga melihat meja di tengah-tengah lapangan _in-door _itu. Dua guru sekaligus pembina mereka, Kurenai Yuuhi dan Anko Mitarashi sudah berada di sana, tampak sedang berdiskusi dengan kedua sutradara, Tenten dan Yakumo. Dan ini tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik, sebaliknya, Sakura merasa lebih tegang.

_Audisi di depan orang sebanyak ini...?? _Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Ia lalu bergabung bersama teman-temannya sesama anak kelas dua di salah sisi tribun di dekat pintu masuk. Dan seperti yang dilakukan sebagian besar anak-anak lain di sana, Sakura juga mengeluarkan naskahnya dan mencoba membaca ulang adegan yang akan dimainkannya nanti. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kepalanya serasa berputar saking tegangnya. Di sebelahnya, Hokuto tidak banyak bicara. Gadis itu tampak berkonsentrasi penuh dengan naskahnya.

Kebisingan yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan itu mereda ketika Tenten mengumumkan bahwa audisi akan segera dimulai. Raut ketegangan mulai tampak di wajah sebagian anak-anak ketika Tenten memberitahu mereka peraturan audisinya. Mereka akan dipanggil secara acak dan diminta untuk melakukan adegan yang sudah mereka latih sebelumnya dengan lawan main yang juga dipilih secara acak. Gadis bercepol itu kemudian mengambil daftar calon pemain yang diulurkan oleh temannya, Yakumo.

Sakura meremas-remas tangannya yang dingin dengan gelisah. Berharap siapa pun lawan main yang didapatkannya nanti, mereka bisa bekerjasama dengan baik.

"Terlambat lagi, Lee, Neji?" mereka bisa mendengar Tenten berkata ketika pintu gedung itu membuka lagi dan dua orang cowok masuk –Lee dan Neji.

"Sori, Tenten!" sahut Lee, nyengir minta maaf. "Baru dari perpus!"

Tenten hanya mengibaskan tangannya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sebelum kembali berpaling pada daftar di tangannya. Kedua cowok yang baru datang itu kemudian mengambil tempat di tribun di dekat pintu masuk.

Sakura merasakan organ-organ tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat tidak karuan ketika Neji menempatkan diri duduk tepat di sebelahnya. _Oh, astaga..._

"Hai," Neji menyapanya, lengkap dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan. Sakura merasa mau pingsan.

"H-hai..." balas Sakura gugup, berusaha untuk tidak menatap cowok itu. Ia menunduk menatap naskahnya, tapi tak satu kalimat pun di sana yang masuk ke otaknya.

Gadis itu melihat dari sudut matanya ketika Neji mulai membuka-buka naskah yang dari tadi tergulung di tangannya dan berhenti di halaman 'Babak Dua, Adegan Dua'. Sakura mencoba menebak-nebak peran apa yang akan coba didapatkan cowok itu. _Alfredo Germont... atau Baron Douphol?_

"Sakura akan memainkan apa?" suara Lee membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Apa?" Sakura terdengar seperti membentaknya saking terkejutnya tiba-tiba ditanya. Dan ketika ia menyadarinya, wajahnya langsung merona merah. Tapi sepertinya Lee tidak terlalu mengambil hati.

"Sakura mau memaikan peran apa?" cowok itu mengulangi, masih dalam nada sopan, tampak penasaran.

Sakura tampak ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab pelan, "A-aku ingin mencoba Violetta... atau Flora..."

Lee tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Violetta saja! Kau pasti akan jadi Violetta yang hebat!" cetusnya lugas. "Aku akan mencoba Alfredo. Babak pertama, saat Alfredo menyatakan cintanya pada Violetta. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Um..." Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana selain, "Kurasa itu bagus," seraya menyunggingkan senyum yang tampak membuatnya seperti orang sakit gigi.

"Neji juga akan mencoba Alfredo." Lee mengerling Neji yang tampaknya tidak menghiraukannya. "Tenten meminta Neji mencoba peran itu, soalnya. Jadi kami terpaksa saingan. Tapi aku pasti akan mengalahkannya kali ini!"

Neji mendengus pelan, matanya masih tertuju pada naskah di tangannya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang, teman-teman!" seru Tenten dari dekat meja juri. Ia menunduk memandang daftarnya. "Yang pertama, Karin!"

Terdengar sorakan dan suitan iseng dari rombongan cowok-cowok yang duduk di tribun paling atas ketika gadis berambut merah asimetris itu maju dengan penuh percaya diri ke depan meja juri. Ia melambaikan tangan sekilas pada cowok-cowok itu, membuat sorakan untuknya semakin menjadi-jadi. _"Whoa!! Karin! Karin! Karin!!"_

"Kau mau memainkan adegan yang mana?" Yakumo menanyainya.

"Babak satu, saat Alfredo menyatakan cintanya padaku—maksudku, Violetta," jawab Karin.

Yakumo mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Tenten yang menyerahkan daftar lain padanya. "Baiklah," katanya. "Um... Lee, bisa mainkan Alfredo untuk Karin?"

Seisi ruangan langsung ribut lagi dalam sorakan. _"Sikat saja, Lee!!" "Hajar, bleh!" "Gool!! Lho, salah ya?!"_

"Waduh, cepat sekali giliranku!" keluh Lee. Dan cowok itu beranjak ke depan meja juri.

Audisi berjalan sangat heboh. Rupanya tidak semua yang datang benar-benar berniat mendapatkan peran. Ada beberapa orang—terutama cowok-cowok—yang hanya iseng dan datang untuk mengganggu yang lain (dan membuat Tenten jengkel setengah mati). Ada yang terlalu gugup sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa di depan. Dan beberapa, seperti Hokuto, yang bermain bagus dan mendapat _aplaus _meriah dari yang lain.

Sampai akhirnya tiba giliran Sakura untuk diaudisi.

"Santai saja, Sakura. Jangan tegang. Semoga beruntung," ucap Hokuto menyemangati saat Sakura beranjak dari duduknya.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu maju ke depan meja juri.

"Mau memainkan yang mana, Sakura?" Tenten menanyainya.

Sakura berdeham pelan, lalu menjawab dengan gugup, "Um... babak dua. Saat ayah Alfredo mendatangi Violetta."

"Pilihan yang bagus," komentar Tenten sebelum kemudian memanggilkan Juugo untuk menjadi lawan main bagi Sakura.

Cowok itu maju ke depan meja juri diiringi sorakan dan suitan iseng anak-anak lain –yang diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan—Setelah diberitahu adegan dan tokoh apa yang akan dimainkan, Juugo membuka-buka naskah yang sudah kusut di tangannya dan berhenti di adegan yang dimaksud.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan itu sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang sekarang terarah padanya dan mencoba masuk pada karakter Violetta. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok Giorgio Germont di depannya, bukan Juugo.

Beruntung bagi Sakura, Juugo cukup baik memerankan ayah Alfredo itu –sangat baik malah. Suaranya yang berat dan pendalamannya pada karakter pria terhormat sekaligus ayah yang sangat mementingkan kehormatan keluarga memancing akting Sakura sampai begitu rupa. Permainan mereka berpadu dengan baik dan emosi yang ingin disampaikan dari adegan itu membuat penonton terhenyak...

"_Suatu saat nanti, Tuhan akan membalas air matamu itu..." Giorgio meletakkan tangannya di punggung wanita yang sedang terisak-isak di depannya. Wajahnya mengekspresikan penghormatan dan rasa terimakasih yang teramat dalam atas pengorbanan wanita itu. "Dan Tuhan juga akan melimpahkan kebahagiaan untukmu..."_

_Wanita itu, Violetta, tampak begitu hancur dan terluka oleh keputusan yang diambilnya demi kepentingan pria yang dicintainya. "Kumohon, jangan lupakan... bahwa aku berpisah dan mengorbankan perasaanku demi cinta... Dan kumohon ingatlah pengorbanan perasaanku ini..."_

Ruangan itu senyap beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Ibu Mitarashi berdiri dari kursinya dan memberikan _aplaus _keras, dan langsung diikuti oleh Ibu Yuuhi dan anak-anak yang lain. Bahkan rombongan cowok-cowok di atas sana bersorak dan bersuit untuk mereka. "Bagus! Bagus sekali, Sakura. Juugo!"

Sakura cepat-cepat menegakkan diri lagi dan mengusap air mata yang membanjir di wajahnya. Masih tidak percaya baru saja mendapatkan _aplaus _meriah dari penontonnya, gadis itu tersenyum gugup pada semua orang. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas seperti terbakar. Sakura lalu menoleh pada Juugo yang juga menyeringai lebar, mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Terimakasih, Juugo," ucapnya sambil nyengir.

Juugo menjabat tangannya mantap. "Yang tadi itu hebat sekali, Sakura."

"Yang berikutnya..." Tenten mulai memanggil peserta audisi berikutnya. Sakura bergegas kembali ke bangkunya sementara seorang gadis kelas tiga berambut pendek menggantikannya maju.

"Wow, itu keren _banget, _Sakura!" kata Hokuto berseri-seri ketika Sakura sudah duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Kau juga hebat, Hokuto," sahut Sakura cerah. Ketegangannya yang tadi sudah sepenuhnya terangkat dan sekarang ia bisa lebih santai. _Ah, akting memang menyenangkan..._

"_Impresif!_" Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara dari sampingnya. Dan wajahnya langsung merah padam begitu ia melihat bahwa Neji-lah yang mengatakan itu. "Boleh juga, kau..."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu pada cowok itu. "Trims, Neji..."

"Luar biasa!" kata Lee dari sebelah Neji. "Kita pasti bisa jadi pasangan yang hebat di atas panggung, Sakura!!"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa selain mengulum senyum. Dengan gugup, ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada audisi di depan. Gadis itu nyaris melompat karena kaget ketika ia merasakan ada yang menjawil bahunya dari belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sai duduk di tribun di belakangnya bersama Shino, dan ada Hinata juga.

"Coba tadi aku bawa kamera," ujar Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Sai! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Tadi waktu kau maju, mereka datang," Hokuto lah yang menjawabnya.

"A-Aktingmu seperti sungguhan, Sakura," puji Hinata yang duduk di samping Sai dengan suaranya yang lembut. Matanya lavendernya yang lebar tampak agak basah. "K-Kak Neji, jangan kalah, ya!" gadis itu berkata pada Neji. Ia pastilah sengaja datang untuk memberi dukungan pada kakak sepupunya itu, pikir Sakura.

"Aa.." Neji menyahut singkat.

Beberapa menit berselang, _aplaus _meriah kembali memenuhi ruangan itu ketika gadis kelas tiga yang maju setelah Sakura menyelesaikan audisinya. Tinggal beberapa orang lagi dan audisi ini berakhir, pikir Sakura sambil memandang berkeliling. Beberapa anak yang sudah selesai diaudisi sudah tampak meninggalkan ruangan, sementara sisanya yang lain masih bertahan untuk menonton –atau mengganggu?—teman mereka.

"Neji Hyuuga," panggil Tenten kemudian.

"Yosh! Giliranmu, teman!" seru Lee seraya menepuk bahu Neji keras. "Perlihatkan kebolehanmu, _Buddy!"_

"Hn." Neji lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja juri. Ia tampak sangat tenang, sama sekali tidak terlihat tagang atau gugup. Salah satu sisi dari seorang Neji Hyuuga yang sangat Sakura kagumi.

Di sana, Neji tampak sedang memberitahu Tenten adegan apa yang akan ia coba mainkan. Babak dua adegan dua, Sakura bisa menebaknya. Sejak tadi memang tidak ada yang mencoba adegan itu dan ini menjadi sangat menarik. Benar saja, karena beberapa saat kemudian Tenten memanggil Suigetsu untuk menjadi lawan main Neji sebagai _Baron Douphol. _Tapi masalahnya adegan itu tidak cukup hanya dimainkan dua orang saja. Terjadi sedikit perdebatan di depan sebelum akhirnya Yakumo, yang tampak tidak puas, meninggalkan meja juri untuk bergabung dengan Neji dan Suigetsu. Gadis itu akan memerankan _Violetta _untuk Neji.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Melihat adegan di depannya membuat dadanya terasa panas. Terlebih pengalaman Neji dan Yakumo sebagai pasangan –baik di atas panggung maupun dunia nyata—sudah memastikan _chemistry _yang terjadi antara mereka tidak diragukan lagi. Dan Sakura ingat Tenten awalnya memang menginginkan mereka berdua yang memainkan tokoh utama drama ini. –Bahkan adegan ketika Alfredo (Neji) murka dan melempar lembaran uang untuk menghina Violetta (Yakumo) tidak bisa meredam perasaan cemburu dalam hati Sakura. Gadis itu pun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup melihat lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai yang rupanya sudah pindah duduk di bangku yang tadinya diduduki Neji, tampak cemas melihat tampang Sakura.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," sahut Sakura cepat.

Sai menatapnya selama beberapa saat lagi, sebelum akhirnya berpaling untuk melihat audisi Neji di depan sana. "Drama ini sepertinya akan seru," ujarnya dengan suara rendah. "Yang menonton nanti bukan hanya siswa sini saja, kan?"

Sakura, yang senang punya alasan untuk tidak menatap Neji dan Yakumo, segera menyambar topik ini. "Tentu saja. Festival sekolah dibuka untuk umum setiap tahunnya dan drama dari klub teater selalu menjadi acara yang paling ditunggu."

"Hmm..." Sai mengangguk. "Waktu masih di KAA aku juga sering dengar soal festival sekolah Konoha High, dan mendiang kakakku pernah datang beberapa kali untuk menonton. Dengar-dengar memang ramai sekali. Pantas saja mereka meminta bantuan Jurnal untuk promosi ke luar."

"Memangnya kau belum pernah datang?" tanya Sakura.

Sai menggeleng. "Aku tidak begitu tertarik." Ia tertawa kecil, pandangannya menerawang. "Berbeda dengan Shin yang selalu tertarik dengan segala hal. Dia senang sekali berkeliaran kemana-mana. Datang ke Festival Kyuubi, Festival kembang api musim panas, Festival Band di Konoha City Square, Festival di sekolah-sekolah..."

Sakura tersenyum memandang temannya itu. Ia selalu bisa merasakan kelembutan dalam ekspresi maupun nada bicara Sai setiap kali ia membicarakan tentang mendiang kakaknya. Dan melihat itu entah mengapa terasa menghangatkan hati. "Festival memang menyenangkan. Kau harus merasakan sekali-sekali, Sai," kata Sakura sambil menepuk lengan cowok itu lembut.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan ikut ambil bagian kali ini. Kedengarannya memang menyenangkan, eh?" Sai menyahut sambil membalas senyumnya.

Kemudian terdengar _aplaus _meriah. Neji sudah menyelesaikan audisinya.

Hari sudah semakin sore ketika akhirnya anak terakhir selesai diaudisi. Semua anak sudah hendak meninggalkan ruangan ketika Tenten mengumumkan akan ada audisi babak kedua besok. Gadis bercepol itu juga memberitahu bahwa nama-nama peserta yang lolos bisa dilihat di papan pengumuman pada jam istirahat makan siang besok.

"Dengan aktingmu yang tadi, aku yakin kau akan lolos, Sakura," ujar Sai ketika mereka baru saja beranjak dan bergabung dengan kerumunan anak-anak yang akan keluar dari gimnasium.

"Trims, Sai." Sakura nyengir padanya.

"Besok aku akan bawa kamera," kata Sai lagi.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Sasuke juga pasti ingin tahu, kan? Aku barangkali akan mengirimkan _video _audisi-mu padanya," kata Sai. "Dia pasti senang."

Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Gadis itu sebenarnya ragu Sasuke akan senang menerima video itu –kalaupun benar Sai akan mengiriminya video—Sakura nyaris bisa membayangkannya dalam kepalanya; Sasuke, dengan tampang dinginnya itu berkata dalam nada mencemooh, "Apa-apaan video ini! Jangan bangga dulu sebelum aktingmu sekelas dengan _Nicole Kidman!_"

Yah, Sasuke kadang-kadang bisa menjadi orang yang sangat _prefeksionis _dan menyebalkan. Atau malah sebaliknya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Terbayang lagi tampang dingin Sasuke, dan ia berkata dengan nada datar, "Ngapain pakai kirim-kirim video tidak jelas begini? Penting, ya?"

Membayangkan itu, membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ada apa tertawa, Sakura?" Sai bertanya bingung. Saat itu mereka sudah meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan sedang berjalan di halaman. Langit di luar sudah berwarna kemerahan pertanda senja akan segera turun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Sakura menyahut cepat-cepat, tampangnya geli. "Omong-omong soal Sasuke, apa dia sudah menghubungimu, Sai?"

"Belum. Tapi aku dan Naruto sudah mengirimkan _sms _padanya, tapi belum dibalas. Barangkali dia masih sibuk dengan urusan kepindahan sekolahnya," jawab Sai masuk akal.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Mungkin saja," gumamnya seraya menghela napas panjang. Cowok itu memang menyebalkan kadang-kadang, tapi _ngangenin, _pikir Sakura.

Mereka kemudian berpisah jalan. Sakura menuju tempat parkir siswa, di mana ia memarkirkan sepedanya sementara Sai menuju halte bus.

---

TBC...

---

_Ya ampun... udah sampe chapter segini aja. Panjang amat, yak... ^_^ Alurnya superlambat, jadi maaf kalo membosankan. Kalo dicepetin takutnya malah terkesan buru-buru n maksa.._

_Buat yang udah review, __**Bunbun-chan, Ambu, Uci-chan, Tobi-Luna-chan, Lawra-chan, Furu-chan, Emi-chan, Aika-chan, Kakkoii-chan, Dilia-chan, Catt-chan, Erri-chan **__(Adeeek~~ akhirnya review sendiri dikau!)__**, Vana, Mayura **__n __**Antlia **__(Aah... kemana saja dirimu??)__**... **__makasiiiih pisan udah ngikutin sampe sejauh ini. Jadi terhura saya... Hihi.. XD_

_Upsie! Banyak yang protes Saskey pergi yah. Ahahaha... Gomen! Tapi dia harus pergi, gimana dong~~ _

_Terus... soal orang yang dicari Gaara... siapa ya? Hayo tebak... –sok misterius- _

_Oia, mau numpang promo dikit. Kalo ada waktu, RnR '__**Kisah Kita' **__by__** Mrs Shiranui **__juga dongs... Itu tadinya akun Ototou-ku, tapi skarang udah jadi milikku!! Mwahahaha... –dibekep-_


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Koridor di dekat perpustakaan siang itu lebih penuh –jauh lebih penuh dari siang-siang biasanya—Anak-anak, terutama yang hari sebelumnya mengikuti audisi untuk pementasan drama festival sekolah nanti, tampak memenuhi koridor itu, berebut dan saling dorong untuk melihat ke papan pengumuman yang ada di salah satu sisi dindingnya.

Salah seorang gadis kelas tiga mendadak keluar dari kerumunan seraya menjerit-jerit kegirangan, lalu memeluk teman-temannya yang juga turut berteriak-teriak, membuat suasana koridor yang sudah ramai itu bertambah heboh. Jelas sekali apa yang terjadi, gadis itu pastilah lolos ke audisi tahap dua. Begitu juga dengan seorang cowok tinggi besar berambut cokelat yang namanya tercantum di daftar itu. Dengan senyum tenang ia meninggalkan kerumunan dan memberitahu temannya yang berambut biru kalau ia lolos sebelum keduanya melenggang santai ke kantin.

Reaksi anak-anak yang tidak lolos juga bermacam-macam. Ada yang keluar dari kerumunan dengan wajah lesu ketika mendapati nama mereka tidak tercantum di daftar itu, ada yang mengisak diam-diam, ada yang melontarkan suara-suara bernada tidak puas pada sang sutradara, sampai yang bersikap biasa saja, bahkan tertawa-tawa.

Sementara itu, Sakura Haruno, yang sejak tadi rupanya belum berhasil mendekati papan pengumuman, berdiri di dekat pintu perpustakaan seraya menjulurkan leher dengan tampang harap-harap cemas. Tapi tentu saja tidak terlihat dari jarak sejauh itu, belum lagi dengan anak-anak yang mengerumuni papan itu. Maka ia hanya berdiri saja di sana, menunggu sampai kerumunan itu menipis.

"Hah… kalau saja kakiku sedang tidak sakit…" keluh Naruto, cemberut memandang keributan di depannya. "Tapi aku yakin namamu pasti ada di sana, Sakura. Sai bilang aktingmu di audisi kemarin sangat hebat," katanya seraya mengerling gadis di sebelahnya.

Sakura mengulum senyum tidak yakin. "Tapi anak-anak lain banyak yang main bagus, Naruto."

Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengarkannya karena tepat saat itu Ino muncul. Gadis mantan kapten tim _cheerleaders_ itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka. "Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau masuk?" todongnya langsung pada Sakura.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah papan pengumuman yang dikerubuti anak-anak. Dan Ino segera mengerti. Ia kenal betul Sakura yang tidak terlalu menyukai sensasi berdesak-desakan dan saling dorong dengan orang-orang. Maka gadis itu pun mengambil inisiatif untuk maju, menerobos kerumunan untuk mendekati papan pengumuman.

"Benar-benar cewek tangguh," komentar Naruto seraya terkekeh melihat kepala pirang Ino yang semakin mendekat ke papan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino kembali. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, membuat Sakura cemas. Dan ketika ia benar-benar mengira ia tidak lolos, tiba-tiba Ino memekik seraya memeluknya. "KAU LOLOS, SAKURA!!" jeritnya sambil melompat-lompat girang.

"_Yes!!_" Naruto meninju udara seraya berseru senang untuk sahabatnya sementara Sakura sendiri rasanya belum percaya. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti lolos, Sakura!"

"Aku masuk?" Sakura tampak seperti orang linglung saking senangnya. "AKU MASUK!! YA, AMPUN… AKU MASUK!! KYAAA!!" gadis itu melompat-lompat kegirangan, membuat beberapa anak kelas tiga yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan melempar tatapan aneh padanya.

"Selamat, Sakura!! Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap untuk audisi nanti siang!" Ino tertawa gembira. "Oh, aku senang sekali! Harusnya kau tadi lihat tampang Karin. Dia tidak masuk dan sekarang sedang menangis di toilet cewek di lantai satu!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tawa. "Kau seharusnya tidak bicara begitu, Ino. Dia kan temanmu…"

"Tapi dia menyebalkan," kekeh Ino seraya mengibaskan tangannya dengan lagak tidak peduli. "Lagipula toilet itu sekarang memang sedang dipenuhi oleh cewek-cewek yang tidak lolos. Sebaiknya kau tidak ke sana kalau mau ke belakang."

"Yeah, sebaiknya jangan ke sana," timbrung Hokuto yang juga baru saja keluar dari keluar dari kerumunan. Gadis itu bergidik. "Mengerikan sekali. Aku tadi baru dari sana dan rasanya seperti masuk ke sarang _banshee._"

Mereka tertawa gelak-gelak, membuat petugas perpustakaan yang berkacamata supertebal keluar dan memarahi mereka karena ribut di depan perpustakaan.

"Jadi" kata Sakura dengan suara lebih pelan setelah petugas perpustakaan itu pergi, "kukira kau juga lolos, Hokuto?"

Gadis berkucir itu mengangguk, wajahnya berseri-seri. "Tapi sepertinya setelah ini kita harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan peran Violetta, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Kurasa begitu."

"Ah, persaingan sehat memang cerminan semangat masa muda yang membara!!" seru suara di belakang mereka. Lee baru saja mendekat bersama –Sakura merasakan seakan jantungnya melompat ke leher—Neji. "Semoga kalian berhasil di tahap ini, cewek-cewek!" ujarnya seraya memamerkan senyuman-iklan-pasta-gigi-nya.

"Kau lolos juga, kalau begitu, Lee?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi tertarik.

Lee tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang orang-orang di sana bergantian, nyengir. "Yah…" ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya tidak."

Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara para gadis hanya mengikik tertahan. "Sudah kuduga kau memang hanya cocok dengan bola, bukannya akting, Lee!" ledek Naruto.

Tapi sepertinya Lee tidak terlalu kecewa ia tidak lolos karena mereka tidak melihat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Cowok pemilik rambut _bob _licin itu kemudian melempar lengannya untuk merangkul sobat kentalnya yang sedari tadi diam saja di sampingnya. "Tapi setidaknya Neji lolos," ucap Lee dengan ceria.

"Jangan berlebihan, Lee," ujar Neji sembari melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman ketiak sobatnya itu.

Lee tertawa ringan, lalu menoleh pada Sakura. "Maaf ya, Sakura. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mendampingimu di atas panggung nanti."

"Eh?" Sakura menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

Ino dan Hokuto mengikik di belakang punggung Sakura. Naruto mencibir. Neji memalingkan wajah, seringai tipis muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi aku bisa tenang," lanjut Lee lagi, "Karena ada Neji yang menjagamu di atas panggung…"

Mendengar ini, wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. Gadis itu berpaling untuk melihat reaksi Neji. Namun ia tampaknya tidak begitu menghiraukan komentar Lee. Sebaliknya dengan cowok pirang yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan ia tampak tidak terlalu senang. Tapi nampaknya tidak ada yang memperhatikan ini, kecuali Ino.

"Baiklah, Sakura, sepertinya kita harus melatih dialogmu untuk audisi tahap kedua nanti," seru Ino mencoba mencairkan kekakuan tak nyaman yang mendadak tercipta di sana. Gadis itu melirik Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau—"

"Makan dulu di kantin?" sela Naruto keras seraya mengelus-elus perutnya. "Perutku lapar. Ingin makan ramen…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami mau ke perpus dulu, ya!" dan saat berikutnya Lee dan Neji meninggalkan tempat itu dan menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

"Aku juga harus pergi," kata Hokuto pada tiga yang lain, "Mizura…" gadis itu menggumam. Wajahnya tampak bersemu kemerahan ketika menyebutkan nama cowok kelas dua itu sebelum melesat pergi.

"Omong-omong, kemana Sai?" tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok temannya yang satu itu di antara anak-anak berlalu lalang. Saat itu mereka sudah agak jauh dari koridor perpustakaan dan suasana lebih tenang di sana.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Barangkali sedang di ruang jurnal. Tahu kan, mereka memang sangat sibuk…"

"Atau sebenarnya Sai sedang menghindariku lagi?" ujar Ino dengan tampang lesu. Ia menyibak poni pirangnya ke belakang, lalu menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada kepala anak-anak yang baru datang untuk melihat pengumuman, tapi tidak benar-benar melihat mereka. "Aku penasaran, sebenarnya aku pernah salah apa padanya?" ia bertanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto dan Sakura bertukar pandang dan sama-sama sepakat kalau mereka juga tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Sai tidak pernah bicara apa pun tentang sikap _lain-_nya terhadap Ino pada mereka. Jadi mereka hanya bisa menduga-duga saja.

"Mungkin kita perlu bicara pada Sai," gumam Naruto pada Sakura ketika mereka sudah memasuki kantin yang ramai seperti biasa.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Dari kemarin juga sudah ingin menanyainya, tapi lupa terus."

Naruto menghela napas keras-keras seraya menatap punggung Ino yang berjalan di depannya. "Dugaanku sih, Sai sebenarnya ada hati pada Ino, tapi terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya," ujarnya.

"Tapi kan Ino sudah punya Idate," kata Sakura.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, hanya mengulum senyum getir sebelum berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Sakura dengan _kruk-_nya. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mencegah cinta, Saku," gumamnya pelan sehingga Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Tidak Sai, tidak juga aku…"

-

-

Mereka tidak bertemu dengan Sai sampai akhirnya pelajaran terakhir selesai dan anak-anak mulai membanjiri koridor untuk bersiap pulang. Naruto dan Ino pergi terlebih dahulu untuk latihan band di studio klub musik –kali ini bukan di studio Shikamaru—sementara Sakura harus menuju gedung olahraga untuk audisi drama tahap dua.

Anak-anak yang mengikuti audisi tahap dua jauh lebih sedikit dari yang kemarin, meskipun ada beberapa anak yang tidak lolos memaksakan diri tetap datang. Barangkali berharap mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tampil, atau hanya sekedar memberikan dukungan pada teman mereka yang lolos. Meskipun lebih sedikit yang datang, namun Sakura merasakan aura ketegangan lebih pekat dari yang kemarin. Itu terlihat dari wajah anak-anak yang datang, semuanya tampak tegang –kucuali, tentu saja, sutradara dan anak-anak yang menjadi kru belakang layar—Mereka semua tampak serius dengan naskah masing-masing dan tidak banyak bicara. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Sai muncul di tempat audisi selang beberapa saat setelah Sakura tiba di sana. Cowok berkulit pucat itu mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling lapangan _in-door _itu sejenak sebelum menemukan Sakura duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku di tribun paling atas, tampak berkonsentrasi dengan naskah di depan hidungnya. Sai lantas bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu," ujarnya sebagai pengganti sapaan 'hai'. Sai lalu menempatkan diri duduk di samping gadis itu.

Sakura menoleh, agak terkejut melihat kehadiran cowok itu di sana. Sejenak itu membuatnya lupa dengan ketegangannya menghadapi audisi. "Dari mana saja kau? Aku tidak melihatmu sejak istirahat makan siang."

Sai tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan tampak sibuk merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _handy-cam. _"Um… aku ada urusan lain."

"Jurnal lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm.." Sai mengangguk sementara tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik _handy-cam-_nya.

"Kalian benar-benar klub tersibuk di sekolah ini, kau tahu?" komentar Sakura sembari mengawasi ketika Sai mengangkat kameranya yang sudah menyala dan mengarahkannya berkeliling ruangan itu. "Apa ini juga salah satu tugas dari Jurnal?" gadis itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," sahut Sai, lalu ia menatap gadis di sebelahnya, "Lagipula kan kemarin aku sudah bilang akan membawa kamera."

"Jadi kau benar-benar berniat mengirimkan video untuk Sasuke, kalau begitu?" tanya Sakura sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Gadis itu lalu mendekat pada Sai, ikut mengawasi ketika kegiatan di bawah sana terpampang di layar _handy-cam _di tangan Sai, mengikik ketika tidak sengaja mereka menangkap seorang cowok yang sedang melintas di bawah sana tersandung debu atau apa dan jatuh. "Coba sorot cewek itu," Sakura mengarahkan tangan Sai agar kameranya menyorot pada seorang gadis kelas tiga berambut hitam pendek yang sedang melatih dialog tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Reika Nishimura, primadona di klub Teater selain Yakumo Kurama, kandidat terkuat untuk memerankan Violetta Valery. Cantik ya, dia?"

Sai menoleh pada Sakura dengan alis terangkat. "Kukira kau primadonanya," katanya terheran.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kata siapa? Aku hanya anak kelas dua!"

"Tapi aktingmu paling bagus di audisi kemarin, Sakura," kata Sai tulus, membuat wajah sahabatnya itu merona kemerahan.

"Bisa saja kau…" Sakura terkekeh, meninju lengan cowok itu main-main. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Sai. Kalau saja ia melihat Sai bersikap semanis ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia pasti menganggap kepala cowok itu habis terbentur sesuatu, atau sedang kerasukan roh baik hati atau sejenisnya. Mengingat Sai yang dulu, rasanya orang di sampingnya sekarang ini adalah orang yang benar-benar berbeda, pikir Sakura. Meskipun sisi anehnya tetap ada kadang-kadang…

Omong-omong soal itu, Sakura teringat sikap aneh Sai terhadap Ino.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu, Sai?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Hm?" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera dan menatap Sakura.

"Soal Ino," Sakura memulai hati-hati sembari menatap cowok itu. Ia bisa melihat sedikit perubahan dalam ekspresinya, tapi ia tidak bisa memastikan apa itu. "Kuperhatikan sikapmu agak lain padanya. Kau tahu kan," jeda sejenak sementara gadis itu menarik napas, "kau seperti tegang dan selalu menghindarinya. Padahal seingatku saat pertama kali bertemu kalian baik-baik saja."

Bibir Sai berkedut sedikit. Ia berpaling, memainkan kamera di tangannya, seakan sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Sakura setelah ini. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sai," gadis itu terdiam sejenak, memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan pemikirannya –atau lebih tepatnya, kecurigaannya—"Apa kau… er… suka pada Ino?"

"Ha?" Sai menoleh, tampak bingung.

"Maksudku, er… apa kau naksir dia?"

Wajah Sai mengerut karena bingung. "Maksudmu… seperti _jatuh cinta_?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Well, sepertinya terlalu cepat kalau dikatakan jatuh cinta. "Yeah, kurang lebih seperti itulah."

Sai tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan memain-mainkan kamera di tangannya. "Kalau saja aku tahu bagaimana jatuh cinta itu, barangkali aku bisa menjawab apa itu iya atau tidak."

Kini gantian Sakura yang bingung dengan jawaban Sai. "Ha?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi kurasa… itu suatu yang lain. Entahlah…" Ekspresinya kemudian mengeras sedikit. "Melihatnya… membuatku bingung. Seperti sudah menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini aku cari-cari, tetapi bukan."

Kata-kata Sai membuat Sakura semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti," ujarnya.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Aku juga."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak membenci Ino, kan?"

"Benci? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencinya, Sakura," sahut Sai.

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau tidak bersikap menghindar pada Ino?" Sakura melempar pandang memohon padanya, membuat Sai sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Soalnya dia berpikir kau membencinya atau apa. Aku tidak suka melihatnya begitu, Sai. Dan aku tidak mau dua orang temanku bersikap seperti orang asing satu sama lain."

Sai tidak menjawab. Saat berikutnya lewat begitu saja dalam keheningan, yang terdengar hanya dengungan anak-anak yang sedang mengobrol. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan cowok itu sebenarnya.

"Bisa kan, menyingkirkan perasaan bingung—apa pun itu—dan mencoba berteman dengannya?" gadis itu memohon. "Ino orangnya menyenangkan, kok…"

Sai menghela napasnya. "Akan kucoba," ujarnya pada akhirnya.

"Janji?" Sakura mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Sai.

"Janji." Sai mengaitkan kelingkingnya sendiri ke kelingking Sakura. Mereka bertukar senyum.

Beberapa anak lagi telah masuk dan ruangan itu menjadi lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Beberapa anak laki-laki sedang memindahkan meja-meja yang hari sebelumnya digunakan untuk meja juri ke tengah ruangan sementara yang lain ada yang melatih beberapa adegan di tengah lapangan. Tenten dan Yakumo masuk tak lama kemudian dan anak-anak yang sedang berlatih langsung berhenti dan menyingkir ke tribun.

Tenten tampak sedang melihat ke arah jam di pergelangan tangannya sebelum berkata pada semua yang sudah datang. "Oke. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tinggal tunggu Ibu Mitarashi dan Ibu Yuuhi saja. Mereka masih di ruang guru."

Tiba-tiba saja ketegangan yang tadi sempat memudar hadir lagi. Sakura menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Santai saja, jangan tegang," ujar Sai menguatkan.

"Aku sedang mencoba, Sai," sahut Sakura pelan. Mata zamrudnya lalu mengikuti sosok jangkung Neji yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, tanpa sadar terus menatapnya sampai cowok itu menempatkan diri duduk di bangku tribun paling bawah, di mana teman-temannya sesama anak kelas tiga duduk. Sakura menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sikap tegang di sandaran kursi.

Ia menoleh ketika merasakan Sai menjawilnya.

"Katakan, _'Hai, Sasuke…'_" kata Sai sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya sementara sebelah lagi memegangi _handy-cam_ yang terarah pada Sakura. "Sapa dia, Sakura. Sasuke pasti tertarik melihat ini."

Sakura tertawa tidak yakin. "_Kayak _dia bakal peduli saja."

"Kalau dia temanmu, dia pasti akan peduli," sahut Sai tenang.

Sakura terhenyak. Benar juga, pikirnya. Sasuke barangkali akan berlagak dingin dan masa bodoh, tapi ia tahu di dalamnya Sasuke selalu memperhatikan dia dan Naruto –dan sekarang, barangkali Sai juga—Gadis itu lalu tertawa kecil dan menatap langsung ke kamera.

"Eh, orang sombong," ia memulai, memasang tampang cemberut. "Jahat sekali kau tidak kasih-kasih kabar sejak pulang ke Oto! Kau pasti sedang enak-enakan di sana, ya? Kami semua di sini sedang sibuk, tahu tidak? Naruto sudah mulai _ngeband _lagi dan aku ikut audisi drama untuk festival sekolah nanti. Doakan aku, ya! –yah, meskipun aktingku tidak spektakuler seperti _Nicole Kidman _atau _Anne Hathaway_, sih…" Sakura terkekeh-kekeh sebelum kemudian tersenyum sedih. "Aku harap kau bisa di sini menonton kami nanti, Sasuke. Tapi ya sudahlah, kalau aku beruntung bisa memainkan drama ini, aku pasti akan minta Sai untuk merekamnya. Dan kuharap kau tidak muntah saat menontonnya.." Gadis itu nyengir. "Ya sudah, sekarang aku mau latihan dulu. Da dah…"

"_Cut!" _ujar Sai sambil memasang senyumnya yang biasa. Ia lalu mematikan kameranya.

Sakura tertawa renyah. Mata zamrudnya melembut menatap cowok yang duduk di sampingnya itu, ia tersenyum. "Trims, Sai…" ucapnya.

Sai mengerjap bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa…" sahut Sakura seraya berpaling, tersenyum dalam hati. Sai tampaknya benar-benar tidak menyadari betapa berubahnya ia sekarang. Sai yang sekarang… sangat manis.

Tepat saat itu kedua guru pembina klub teater pun akhirnya datang. Setelah mengucapkan maaf karena telah membuat semuanya menunggu, kedua guru wanita itu pun menempati bangku mereka sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Mereka berbicara dengan suara pelan sebentar dengan para sutradara sebelum akhirnya memulai audisi tahap dua.

"Teman-teman yang masih di luar atau duduk di atas, harap maju ke baris depan!" seru Yakumo dengan suaranya yang halus seraya melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat supaya mereka mendekat.

Sakura mencangklengkan tasnya ke bahu dan beranjak ke bangku depan, mengambil tempat sejauh mungkin dari Neji –duduk di dekat cowok itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih gugup. Sai mengikutinya. Ia duduk beberapa bangku di belakang Sakura, di dekat rombongan anak-anak yang hanya datang untuk menonton.

Rupanya audisi tahap ini aturannya lebih rumit dari audisi hari sebelumnya. Mereka tidak hanya diminta berakting sekali dengan adegan yang ditentukan oleh juri dan lawan main yang berbeda-beda. Entah apa tujuannya, yang pasti ini sangat merepotkan, pikir Sakura. Meskipun tidak banyak masalah baginya karena ia sudah mempelajari dan menghafal semua adegan dengan cukup baik. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana membangun _chemistry _dengan lawan mainnya nanti –dan sepertinya memang itu yang sedang dicari oleh Tenten dan Yakumo. _Chemistry._

Audisi berlangsung lebih lama dan alot dari yang diperkirakan. Sakura sudah beberapa kali maju dan bermain dengan beberapa peran dan lawan main –begitu juga dengan yang lain—tapi sampai hari menjelang sore, para juri belum menemukan yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan sempat terjadi ketegangan antara Tenten dan Yakumo sebelum akhirnya Tenten mengangkat tangannya dan beranjak, tampak sangat frustasi.

"Aku menyerah. Terserah kau saja, Yakumo." Dan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh tampang tercengang anak-anak.

"Tenten! Hei—" Yakumo baru saja hendak beranjak untuk menyusul temannya itu. Tapi Kurenai segera menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja yang bicara dengan Tenten. Kau lanjutkan saja, Yakumo…" ujarnya lembut. Lalu bergegas menyusul muridnya itu.

Yakumo menatap sedih ke arah pintu masuk, di mana Tenten menghilang tadi. Ia menghela napas letih, lalu kembali menghenyakkan diri di bangkunya, memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"Jangan khawatir, Nak. Kita pasti dapatkan pemeran yang tepat," hibur Anko pada siswinya itu seraya menepuk bahu gadis itu.

Yakumo memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dan mengangguki kata-kata gurunya sebelum kembali menunduk pada daftarnya, mencoretnya di beberapa bagian. Sementara itu anak-anak mulai saling berbisik-bisik gelisah sekaligus tak sabar di belakang mereka.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat Sai duduk. Dan ia mendapati cowok itu sudah terkantuk-kantuk di bangkunya. Barangkali ia akan jatuh tertidur kalau saja Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, menarik perhatian semua orang. Sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai latihan band, karena Shikamaru menggendong gitar di belakang punggungnya dan mereka kelihatan capek.

Ino melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang dibalas oleh gadis itu. Ino bertanya tanpa suara apakah audisinya sudah selesai atau belum. Sakura menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala dan memberi isyarat 'mungkin sebentar lagi' pada temannya itu. Sakura lalu melihat keempat temannya yang baru datang itu berjalan ke tempat Sai duduk sebelum berpaling.

Sementara itu, Sai yang sudah melihat mereka berempat juga tampak gugup. Punggungnya menegak dengan sikap kaku.

"Halo," sapa Ino padanya dengan senyum ragu-ragu, mengingat sikap Sai terhadapnya.

Sai melirik padanya sejenak, teringat kata-kata Sakura kepadanya beberapa jam yang lalu_; "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau tidak bersikap menghindar pada Ino? Soalnya dia berpikir kau membencinya atau apa. Aku tidak suka melihatnya begitu, Sai. Dan aku tidak mau dua orang temanku bersikap seperti orang asing satu sama lain." _

Gadis itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu jawabannya seraya menyelipkan poninya yang panjang dengan gugup ke belakang telinganya.

Sai dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya, berusaha keras menepis perasaan ingin menghindar yang dirasakannya sejak Ino datang. _Lagipula aku sudah janji pada Sakura…_

"Halo," balas Sai akhirnya, tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

Senyum Ino melebar, lega karena tidak lagi mendengar nada kaku dalam suara cowok itu. "Boleh aku duduk di sini, Sai?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya berubah ringan.

"Tentu saja. Silakan," sahut Sai. Dan Ino pun duduk di sampingnya dengan senang sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji menempatkan diri di sebelah gadis itu.

"Bagaimana audisinya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di sisi lain Sai. _Kruk_-nya disandarkan ke bangku di sebelahnya lagi, dan cowok pemilik mata sewarna langit itu menatap ke tribun bawah, tempat Sakura sedang duduk.

"Sejauh ini bagus. Sakura bermain oke," jawab Sai.

Naruto lalu melirik _handy-cam _di tangan Sai. "Kau merekam semuanya, kalau begitu?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

"Tentu saja," Sai menyahut. "Kau bisa melihatnya nanti."

"Asyik…!!" seru Naruto antusias sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Lalu perhatiannya kembali tercurah pada kegiatan di bawah.

Mereka belum memulainya lagi semenjak Tenten meninggalkan ruangan. Yakumo tampak kebingungan membuka-buka catatan di mejanya sementara anak-anak sudah gelisah menunggu siapa lagi giliran berikutnya. Tapi kemudian guru pembimbing mereka, Anko, menunjuk sesuatu di catatan Yakumo.

"Bagaimana kalau _ini_ dan _ini_? Mereka belum pernah dicoba dipasangkan, kan?" usulnya.

Yakumo membaca baik-baik nama yang ditunjukkan sang guru. Benar juga, pikirnya. Ia belum menandainya. "Um… Menurut Ibu pakai adegan yang mana?"

Anko tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya, menyeringai—lalu berkata, "Tentu saja adegan babak satu. Itu yang paling baik untuk melihat _chemistry, _kan? Dari tadi juga Tenten banyak menggunakan adegan itu."

Wajah Yakumo merona sedikit. "Benar juga," ujarnya. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah anak-anak. Ia berdeham. "Um… Sakura Haruno, bisa maju ke sini?"

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kaget. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia dipanggil ke depan –dan jujur saja ini membuatnya mulai bosan juga—Seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati peran apa dan adegan apa yang akan dimainkannya, Sakura turun dari tribun menuju ke depan meja juri.

"Bisa kau mainkan adegan babak satu? Setelah adegan bersulang?" tanya Yakumo.

Yang berarti adegan saat Alfredo menyatakan cintanya pada Violetta, Sakura membatin. Ia sudah memainkannya beberapa kali sebelum ini dengan partner yang berbeda-beda. Otomatis ia berpaling ke bangku tempat anak-anak menunggu –berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Neji, ia tidak mau berharap, omong-omong—bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa yang akan jadi lawan mainnya kali ini?

"Oke," sahut Sakura kemudian.

Yakumo mengangguk. "Dan lawan mainmu.. um…" ia menoleh lagi, menatap salah satu cowok yang duduk di tribun bawah itu lurus-lurus, "Neji, bisa kau maju lagi?"

_OMG..._

Hati Sakura langsung mencelos. Wajahnya mendadak panas ketika jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Dan gadis itu langsung menundukkan wajah untuk menutupinya. _'Aduuuh… bagaimana ini? Memainkan adegan itu… dengan Neji?'_

Ia bisa mendengar Neji berjalan mendekat. Bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin saat cowok itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Hn," cowok itu menyahut dengan suaranya yang dalam. "Adegan apa?"

"Babak satu," jawab Yakumo. Suara gadis itu terdengar agak kaku.

"Baiklah.." Neji menoleh pada Sakura. "Kau sudah siap, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura gelagapan. "I-Iya…"

Lalu keduanya mengambil posisi. Sakura merasakan dadanya berdegup keras sekali dan ia mulai cemas ia akan mengacaukan dialognya saking gugupnya. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara teriakan dari bangku penonton.

"AYO, SAKURA!! KAU PASTI BISA!! SEMANGAAAAT!!!" Itu suara Naruto –ditimpali oleh kikikan penonton, tapi ia tampak tak peduli.

Kepala Sakura otomatis mengarah padanya dan ia mendapati Naruto berdiri timpang di atas sana. Cowok itu mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya. Dan di sampingnya, Sai, Ino dan yang lain tampak memberinya semangat. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa lebih tenang melihat itu. Gadis itu pun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk mantap. Dengan berani, ia menatap Neji.

Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Meresapi setiap dialog yang harus diucapkannya, memasuki karakter sang wanita penghibur yang harus dilakoninya. Violetta yang sedang jatuh cinta, tetapi bimbang karena merasa tidak layak menerima kebahagiaan di dunia ini. Kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan pria di depannya itu. Alfredo –bukan Neji.

Dan Sakura mengerahkan kemampuan aktingnya semaksimal mungkin untuk itu. Bukan hanya melafalkan dialog yang sudah dihafalnya, tapi juga diiringi dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika merasakan akting Neji menyatu dengan baik dengannya. Caranya bicara, gestur tubuh dan tatapan matanya seakan menyatakan kalau cowok itu sedang jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya, membuat Sakura terpancing untuk mengeluarkan yang lebih lagi. Tubuhnya sampai gemetar. Baru sekali itu ia merasakan reaksi seperti itu saat sedang berakting. Neji benar-benar membuatnya menyatu dengan karakter Violetta.

.

.

"_...kehidupanku ada di pesta ini.." Violetta berusaha mengelak. Tapi Alfredo tetap bersikukuh. _

"_Justru, cinta adalah kehidupan..." ujarnya sembari menatap wanita di depannya dalam-dalam, menyatakan kesungguhan hatinya._

_Violetta tertawa, berpaling. "Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta..."_

_Alfredo menangkap lengan Violetta yang hendak menghindar, membuat wanita itu menatapnya lagi. "Tidak, justru cinta adalah nasib yang menyatukan kita berdua..."_

_Keduanya bertatapan agak lama. Violetta merasakan hatinya bergetar kala itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bimbang. Perasaan apa sebenarnya ini? Tiba-tiba saja hatinya seakan dipenuhi dengan harapan dan kegembiraan. Namun di sisi lain... ia merasa ia tidak layak mendapatkannya. Terlebih dari pria terhormat seperti Alfredo._

"_Kalau memang betul-betul mencintai aku, kumohon jangan dekati aku lagi... Aku hanya bisa memberikan persahabatan untukmu.."_

_Alfredo menggeleng. Tidakkah Violetta mengerti betapa Alfredo mencintainya? "Seperti denyut alam yang bergelombang..."_

"_Kumohon, lupakanlah aku..."_

_Pria itu tetap berkeras. Ia meraih kedua tangan Violetta, menggenggamnya dengan lembut di dadanya. "Misteri kekuatan dan keagungan cinta.. Di dadaku ini penuh... kegembiraan dan penderitaan..." lalu ia mengecup kedua tangan itu dalam-dalam. Mata mereka tidak pernah lepas satu sama lain. _

_Dan saat itu Violetta menyadari, ia juga telah jatuh cinta pada pria ini._

_._

_._

"Cukup!"

Sakura dan Neji saling melepaskan diri, lalu berpaling. Sakura masih merasakan dadanya berdetak sangat kencang dalam rongganya. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangat yang menguar dari tubuh Neji tadi dan itu membuatnya seperti meleleh. Ia tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan Neji –dan wajah mereka tadi sudah nyaris bersentuhan.

Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya, Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yakumo dan guru pembimbing mereka sekarang. Dan ia kemudian menyadari kalau ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Ia bahkan bisa melihat beberapa anak yang duduk di barisan depan bengong. Ia juga melihat Naruto di tempat duduknya, mulutnya menganga, seakan terpana.

'_Apa yang terjadi?' _batin Sakura bingung.

Yakumo seakan tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Namun wajahnya perlahan berubah berseri-seri. Ia tersenyum lebar pada dua orang di depannya itu. "Tenten harus lihat ini.. Oh, dia harus lihat—" dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, gadis itu beranjak dan berlari menuju pintu. Memanggil-manggil Tenten.

Sakura terbengong melihat tingkah gadis itu, begitu juga dengan yang lain, termasuk Neji.

Anko lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. "_Well..._" ujarnya memulai, senyumnya lebar, "Yang tadi itu menarik. Sangat... menarik. Kalian berdua... Wow! _Bravo!" _Ia lalu bertepuk tangan keras, diikuti oleh sebagian anak-anak yang menonton. Mereka bersorak dan bersuit-suit. Meskipun ada beberapa anak kelas tiga yang tampak cemberut berat.

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. Dan ketika ia menoleh pada Neji, cowok itu sedang tersenyum padanya. "Aktingmu bagus sekali, Sakura," pujinya tenang. Dan Sakura tidak bisa lebih senang lagi. Susah payah ia menahan diri untuk melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Yakumo datang bersama Tenten yang tampak penasaran, dan Kurenai di belakang mereka. Dengan berseri-seri, Yakumo meminta Neji dan Sakura mengulang adegan tadi.

Tidak sulit bagi Sakura dan Neji memainkan lagi adegan yang sama. Bahkan _chemistry _di antara mereka semakin terasa. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga mencoba adegan yang lain... Dan Tenten terlihat amat puas.

"Sepertinya kau baru saja mendapatkan peran utama, Sakura!!" seru Ino girang setelah audisi resmi ditutup. Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi menuju pintu utama gedung itu.

"Kau jelas memiliki kelebihan menjalin _chemistry _dengan lawan mainmu_, _Sakura. Waktu kau bermain dengan Suigetsu, kalian juga main bagus. Juga waktu dengan Juugo," timpal Sai, yang diangguki oleh Ino.

"Aku setuju dengan Sai," ujar Ino. "Apalagi waktu dengan Neji. Aku sampai merinding... Iya, kan, Naruto?" gadis itu menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto hanya mengulum senyum tipis. "Yeah. Kurasa begitu," gumamnya. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari Sakura sedang menatapnya juga dan ia buru-buru memasang cengirannya yang biasa. "Kau sangat hebat, Sakura! Aku yakin _banget _kau yang terpilih."

"Aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi dulu, Naruto. Tapi..." Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. "...aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu. Teriakanmu tadi menyemangatiku. Itu sangat berarti..."

Naruto tercengang mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa. "Yeah, tentu saja. Aku kan ahli dalam hal seperti itu!"

Koridor itu pun langsung dipenuhi suara tawa.

Sementara mereka berjalan meninggalkan sekolah, Sakura menunduk, memandangi punggung tangannya. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. _Tadi, di situ... bibir Neji baru saja menyentuhnya..._

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, koridor di depan perpustakaan kembali diserbu oleh anak-anak. Tepat ketika pihak Klub Teater memasang pengumuman siapa saja yang akan berperan dalam drama tahun ini. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini Ino menyeret paksa Sakura menerobos kerumunan, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan papan pengumuman. Terpampang di sana, lembar pengumuman berukuran A2 yang bertuliskan...

**KLUB TEATER KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**Mempersembahkan**

**DRAMA TAHUNAN FESTIVAL SEKOLAH**

_**Giuseppe Verdi's**_

"_**Princess Of Camellia"**_

**Directed by**

**Tenten & Yakumo Kurama**

**Cast:**

_**Sakura Haruno **__as__** Violetta Valery**_

_**Neji Hyuuga **__as__** Alfredo Germont**_

_**Juugo **__as__** Giorgio Germont**_

_**Reika Nishimura **__as __**Flora Bervoix**_

_**Hokuto **__as __**Annina**_

_**Suigetsu **__as __**Gastone**_

_**Motoki Furuhata **__as __**Barone Douphol**_

_**Ryo Urawa **__as __**Marchese d'Obigny**_

_**Shingo Tsukino **__as __**Dr Grenvil**_

_**Kyusuke Sarashina **__as __**Giuseppe**_

_**Ryuta Tasaki **__as __**Flora's servant**_

_**Keiichi Nanba **__as __**Commissioner**_**  
**

Sakura memekapkan tangannya ke mulut memandang pengumuman itu. Matanya menelusuri kata demi kata, seakan tidak mempercayai namanya tercantum di sana. Sebagai salah satu pemain. Tidak, tapi sebagai pemain utama!

Dan…

Lawan mainnya… Neji Hyuuga!!

_Aku tidak percaya… Aku tidak percaya… _

Air mata haru mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Lututnya mendadak lemas…

"SAKURA! KAU KENAPA??!!" pekik Ino kaget.

Sakura telah limbung, jatuh pingsan ke lantai. Tanpa ia menyadari bahwa Neji Hyuuga berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

-

-

TBC…

-

_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Beberapa nama di cast list, aku ambil dari manga SAILOR MOON © Naoko Takeuchi. Ehehe…_

_La Traviata © Giuseppe Verdi_

_-_

_MzProngs sez' _

_Um… mau nanya, Slight NejiSaku n NaruSaku-nya kerasa gak ya? Apa malah maksa..? –cemas mode- Haduh, maap pisan kalo dramanya abal._

_Buat yang udah review chap kemarin, makasih pisan.._

_**Uci-chan : **__Yap, feelingmu terbukti, dear. Ahahaha… Iya ya, Saku sendirian gitu jadi inget Sasu. Terus… Soal SaiIno, Saku ama Naru udah nyadar kok._

_**Aika-chan : **__Iya, Sasuke gak muncul. Kan dia udah pulang ke Oto. Makasih udah review…_

_**Good Boy Hakanai : **__Masalah 'Sang Bidadari' akan dijelasin nanti. Ehee~~ btw, makasih udah mampir.._

_**The Sun_fic : **__-speechless n blushing parah- Haduh, nggak tau mau nanggepin apa atas review kamu. Tapi… Makasih banget atas atensinya, yah.. ^_^_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__NejiSaku-nya udah kerasa belum di sini? ^_^ Aku juga suka banget NejiSaku._

_**Ambu : **__Ambu~~ yang bener pongah, ya? –cepet2 benerin- ^_^ Hahaha… IdaIno masih berlanjut kok, Mbu. Masih belum merencanakan romance buat SaiIno. APIM?? Mukyaaa!!! –pingsan-_

_-bangun lagi-_

_**Adekku : **__Mana?? Katanya mau review kalo udah dengerin Suju? Aku kan udah donlot segala… Hihi… Dasar nih, mau mengontaminasi kakaknya dengan virus-virus Super Junior. XD Gimana dong? Aku sukanya sama Rein n Jo In-sung (Kyaaa! In-sung!!) –tapi gak nolak kalo disodorin LeeTeuk ama Si Won- Ahahaha… XD_

_Dan buat semua yang udah baca... makasih banyak yah. Jujur, Putz kaget plus seneng banget waktu ada reader fic ini yang menghubungi via fb dan friendster. Gak bisa dikatakan betapa terharunya waktu tahu fic ini bisa diterima. Walaupun gak review, tapi dukungan kalian berarti banget buatku. Merci... -bowed- _

_Oke deh. RnR, please…???_


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

_Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemah, dadanya sakit dan kepalanya seperti berputar. Susah payah ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menyibak rambut panjangnya yang terjurai ke wajah. Gadis itu menoleh dengan bingung, lalu menatap ke dalam cermin tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Seraut wajah pucat pasi balas menatap padanya. Tubuh kurusnya terbalut gaun tidur putih yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai._

_Oh… mengapa ia terlihat seperti orang sakit?_

_Kemudian ia menyapu pandangannya berkeliling dan mendapati dirinya bukan sedang berada di kamar tidurnya yang biasa. Ruangan itu luas, berlangit-langit tinggi dengan sebuah kandil kristal berdebu yang memberikan pencahayaan remang-remang, dan sangat bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, bingung._

_Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita tergopoh-gopoh masuk. Rasanya ia mengenal wajah yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu. "Nyonya… dia datang!"_

"_Siapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti._

"_Seseorang… yang akan membuat hari Anda dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Dia ada di depan…" sahut wanita itu. _

_Sakura tidak mengerti ketika nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya dan ia merasakan bahagia yang amat sangat. "Alfredo? Dia datang?"_

_Wanita di depannya mengangguk penuh antusias. Ia lalu membukakan pintu ganda kamar itu dan Sakura bergegas menyusulnya. Dadanya berdebar-debar dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan ketika ia melihat pria itu. Dengan mantel hitam panjang dan rambut cokelat panjangnya yang terkucir rapi di belakang tengkuknya, pria itu berdiri di dekat jendela tinggi melengkung. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki Sakura. Senyum di wajah tampannya melebar, mata lavendernya melembut tatkala melihat wanita yang amat dicintainya ada di sana._

"_Alfredo…"_

"_Violetta…" Dan pria itu pun berlari ke arah sang wanita._

_Keduanya berpelukan erat, saling melepaskan kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam. Dan Sakura—Violetta, merasakan penderitaannya selama ini akan segera berakhir dengan kembalinya pria yang dikasihinya ke pelukannya._

_Mendadak tubuhnya melemah. Ia limbung. Namun sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai, Alfredo dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya. Dengan lembut, dibawanya tubuh wanita itu kembali ke ranjangnya._

"_Bangun, Sakura!" tiba-tiba Alfredo berteriak sambil menjawil-jawil lengannya agak keras._

"_Eh?" Sakura—Violetta, mengerjap kaget. Suasana romantis mendadak buyar._

"_Sakura… bangun!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Mata hijau itu perlahan membuka. Awalnya semua tampak buram, tapi kemudian ia melihat tiga wajah dengan ekspresi cemas menunduk di atasnya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung ketika wajah cemas itu perlahan berubah cerah.

"Ino?" Sakura berbisik lemah. "Naruto? Sai?"

"Haah.. syukurlah Sakura sudah bangun!" seru Naruto lega.

"Aku akan panggil Suster Airi," kata Sai. Dan ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Sakura menggosok-gosok matanya, lalu mencoba bangun. Ino bergegas membantunya duduk. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura bingung pada kedua temannya yang masih di sana sambil mengangkat tangannya, menyapu rambut yang terjatuh ke matanya.

"Kau pingsan di koridor tadi," jawab Ino. Tampangnya geli, seperti sedang menahan tawa. "Dasar! Tiba-tiba pingsan begitu. _Bikin _orang panik saja."

Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Pingsan? Aku…" gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto. Cowok itu mengangguk.

"Kau pingsan setelah membaca pengumuman tentang audisi dramamu." Naruto tersenyum agak dipaksakan. "Selamat ya, Sakura. Aku tahu kau akan mendapatkan peran itu," ujarnya seraya menepuk lengan gadis itu.

Sakura menempelkan tangan ke sisi wajahnya dan ingatan tentang pengumuman itu bekelebat masuk ke dalam otaknya.

_-Sakura Haruno as Violetta Valery_

Rupanya itu bukan hanya bayangannya saja! Itu nyata! Ia benar-benar mendapatkan peran itu! Dan—tepat di bawah namanya…

_-Neji Hyuuga as Alfredo Germont_

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika teringat pada mimpinya barusan.

Tepat saat itu perawat sekolah mereka, Suster Airi, memasuki ruangan dengan membawa secangkir teh manis hangat. Sai mengikuti di belakangnya. Sang perawat muda itu tersenyum. "Sudah bangun, Sakura?" ia bertanya seraya mengulurkan cangkir yang dibawanya pada gadis itu. "Minumlah… barangkali bisa membantu."

Sakura menerima cangkirnya. "Terimakasih, Suster Airi."

Airi mengulurkan tangannya pada kening Sakura, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Pusing? Mual? Atau—"

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Suster Airi."

Perawat itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-teman Sakura. "Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku ada di meja depan, ya." Dan ia pun kembali ke mejanya.

"Oke, Sakura," kata Naruto setelah Suster Airi pergi, "Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi—er… ke belakang. Kau istirahatlah…" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sai menyusulnya kemudian setelah berkata ia ada perlu dengan klub jurnalnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi pada Ino. "Sikap Naruto agak aneh atau hanya perasaanku saja?"

"Um…" Ino tampak ragu sejenak sembari menyamankan diri duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kurasa bukan hanya perasaanmu. Naruto sejak kemarin memang agak aneh." Ia mereka terdiam sejenak sementara Sakura menghirup minumannya sedikit. "Kalau kau tanya aku, kurasa Naruto sedang cemburu, Sakura…"

Sakura terhenyak, tapi ia tidak menanggapi apa-apa –atau tepatnya, ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya, Sakura, Naruto itu masih sangat menyukaimu," lanjut Ino.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, melainkan sekali lagi mengangkat cangkir ke bibirnya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Dan ia tidak tahan melihatmu bersama cowok lain," lanjut Ino, "Neji, terutama… karena dia tahu kau ada hati pada Neji."

Sakura menurunkan cangkirnya, menghela napas. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Dia temanku…"

"Ya ya, aku tahu…" Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Dan kurasa Naruto juga sudah menyadari hal itu. Hanya saja… yah, mungkin terkadang perasaan itu sudah tak tertahankan olehnya. Aku sering melihatnya dalam matanya…" gadis itu terdiam sejenak, melirik Sakura. Cengiran tipis muncul di bibirnya. "Misalnya saja, saat ia melihat Neji menggendongmu kemari…"

Sakura yang sedang meminum tehnya langsung tersedak. Teh menyembur dari mulutnya dan ia mulai terbatuk-batuk. Matanya membeliak pada Ino. "A-apa maksudmu Neji menggendongku kemari?"

"Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari? Terbang?" Ino memutar bola matanya, tertawa. Gadis itu menambahkan setelah tawanya mereda, "Waktu kau pingsan tadi, Neji ada di belakangmu dan kau menabraknya."

Kata-kata Ino barusan membuat Sakura semakin membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti. "Ya, ampun…" desahnya tak percaya. _"No way!"_

Ino tertawa sebelum melanjutkan dengan gaya dilebih-lebihkan, "Dan dia… dengan _gentle_-nya mengangkatmu ke dalam gendongannya. Bayangkan, Sakura… Di depan anak-anak…"

"Ya, ampun…" Wajah Sakura serasa terbakar. Gadis itu tidak akan heran kalau asap panas menguar dari kedua telinganya. Tapi melihat cengiran di wajah Ino membuatnya berfikir kalau sahabatnya itu hanya mengada-ada saja –hanya untuk mempermainkannya—Sakura memaksakan tawa. "Kau bohong, Ino," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bohong!" seru Ino, pura-pura tersinggung. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk nyengir semakin lebar setelahnya. "Kau bisa tanya pada anak-anak yang lain, Sakura! Separuh siswa sekolah ini bisa jadi saksi! Atau—" ia mengikik lagi. Melihat ekspresi kaget-setengah-mati Sakura membuatnya geli, "…kau bisa tanya langsung pada Neji. Karena dia yang membawamu kemari."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat itu. Rasanya semua darah di tubuhnya mengalir deras ke wajahnya, membuatnya kebas.

Dan Ino sama sekali tidak membantu, malah menambah-nambahi, "Kau tahu, anak-anak menyoraki kalian sepanjang koridor." Mata birunya membulat dengan ekspresi berlebihan. "Tapi Neji sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka. Cowok itu tetap menggendongmu kemari!"

"Aaargh!!" Sakura akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat ranum ke bantal. "Maluuuu…" suaranya teredam.

Ino terkekeh-kekeh, belum puas. "Coba bayangkan situasinya, Sakura… Dan kau..." gadis itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia terbahak. Sejenak ia berhenti sebelum melanjutkan dengan wajah geli, "Kau sadar tidak sih waktu kau mengigau.. _'Alfredo… Alfredo..' _tadi?"

"AAARGH!!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kalap. "MALU… MALU… MALU… MALUUUU…"

Ino malah girang menertawakannya sampai sisi tubuhnya terasa nyeri saking serunya ia tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura yang masih menyembunyikan wajah di bantal sambil masih terkekeh-kekeh. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Yang penting Neji tidak menertawakanmu, kan? Dia kelihatannya maklum…"

Dan ketika Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, Ino melihat wajah sahabatnya itu sudah sangat merah. Dan ia nyaris bisa merasakan panas menguar dari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kedua mata zamrudnya berair dan ia menatap Ino dengan penuh kejengkelan.

"Maklum sih, maklum…" tukasnya, cemberut. "Tapi aku malu sekali…" dan Sakura merasa tidak ada nyali lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan cowok itu setelah apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia tidak mungkin kabur dari Neji, mengingat mereka terlibat dalam drama sekolah –sebagai pasangan pula!

"Aaargh… mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mengalami kejadian yang memalukan, sih?" gerungnya. Insiden ketiduran di kelas Kakashi saja sudah memalukan. Dan kali ini, lebih memalukan lagi.

"Aku mengerti… aku mengerti…" sahut Ino, masih sambil cekikikan. Wajahnya juga sama merahnya dengan wajah Sakura, hanya saja dengan alasan yang sama sekali berbeda.

-

-

Sakura masih belum bisa mengatasi rasa malunya sampai akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai, berbunyi. Akhirnya, setelah bujuk rayu –dan paksaan—dari Ino, akhirnya Sakura bersedia meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Itu pun Ino harus menyeretnya keluar.

Dan sesampainya di kelas, reaksi teman-temannya saat melihatnya tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Wajah Sakura terasa terbakar ketika ia masuk langsung disambut kikikan dan sorakan meledek dari yang lain.

Kalau saja ada lubang yang mendadak muncul di sana, Sakura ingin sekali melompat ke dalamnya dan tidak akan keluar dari sana sampai satu semester ke depan.

-

-

Sakura sangat berharap tidak perlu bertemu dengan Neji dulu –setidaknya sampai rasa malunya akibat insiden pingsan di koridor itu memudar. Entah kapan itu—Namun sepertinya harapannya itu tidak terwujud. Entah karena kebetulan atau memang sudah ditakdirkan, yang jelas setelah insiden itu mereka semakin kerap bertemu; di koridor saat pergantian mata pelajaran, di gerbang saat baru datang atau pulang, di kantin, di perpus, di ruang guru, bahkan saat Sakura baru saja keluar dari toilet anak perempuan ia nyaris bertabrakan dengan Neji yang kebetulan melintas di sana. Padahal sebelumnya, tidak sesering itu mereka bertemu.

Dan kalau itu sudah terjadi –mereka tidak sengaja bertemu—Sakura akan bersembunyi di balik punggung terdekat yang bisa dicapainya. Biasanya punggung Ino, atau Sai, atau Naruto atau siapa pun yang ada di sana. Kadang Neji tidak menyadarinya, tapi di lain waktu, mata lavendernya yang awas lebih cepat menemukan gadis itu sebelum ia sempat _ngumpet_. Lalu Neji akan menyunggingnya senyum tipisnya yang menawan –menurut Sakura—dan menyapanya. Sakura ingin sekali mengutuki teman-teman isengnya yang senang sekali menyoraki dan menyuiti mereka setiap kali mereka berpapasan. Namun di sisi lain Sakura sangat bersyukur Neji tidak menganggapnya aneh karena seringnya tampak seperti kepiting rebus.

"Acuhkan saja mereka. Lama-lama juga bosan sendiri," ujar Neji pada Sakura suatu hari ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor laboratorium. Saat itu Sakura baru saja mengumpulkan makalah Biologi kelompoknya dan ketika keluar dari ruangan _lab_, ia bertemu Neji bersama geng cowok-cowok kelas tiganya. Dan tepat seperti yang ditakutkannya, teman-teman Neji itu langsung menggoda mereka.

Ingin sekali Sakura melakukannya seperti yang dikatakan seniornya itu, tetapi susah sekali menghiraukan ketika anak-anak mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal insiden pingsannya untuk menggodanya. Apalagi setiap kali tertangkap oleh mata zamrudnya kedua belah lengan Neji dan otot yang menyembul dari balik lengan kausnya itu. Membayangkan sepasang lengan yang tampak kokoh itu pernah mengangkat tubuhnya membuat Sakura ingin pingsan –lagi.

Kalau saja tidak ada ketiga sahabatnya yang terus berada di sampingnya, barangkali Sakura sudah pingsan betulan. Terutama Ino, yang hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya –yah, meskipun sesekali gadis pemilik rambut pirang sepanjang bokong itu ikut ambil bagian dalam acara goda-menggoda Sakura.

Sementara Sai lebih suka mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dengan membicarakan hal-hal lain yang tidak ada hubungannya –yang terkadang juga sangat tidak penting, seperti bertanya 'Mengapa mereka mengecat dinding kantin dengan warna hijau muda?'—tapi yang mengherankan Sakura, biasanya itu cukup berhasil.

Lain lagi dengan Naruto yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat emosional. Dan biasanya godaan yang dialamatkan anak-anak pada Sakura lebih mengesalkannya daripada Sakura sendiri. Kalau sudah begitu biasanya ia akan meledak marah dan berteriak pada semua orang, sampai-sampai mengenai penonton yang tidak bersalah. Misalnya saja Hinata yang kebetulan lewat saat Naruto marah-marah. Cowok itu baru gelagapan dan merasa bersalah saat melihat mata adik sepupu Neji itu berkaca-kaca setelah diteriaki olehnya –dan ia terpaksa menerima makian dari Kiba dan Shino.

Sikap meledak-ledak baru yang ditunjukkan Naruto ini mau tidak mau mengganggu pikiran Sakura. Bukan karena ia tidak suka Naruto membelanya, hanya saja rasanya itu terlalu berlebihan. Terlebih saat Naruto memasang sikap bermusuhan dengan Neji. Dan saat Sakura memintanya untuk berhenti, Naruto jadi marah juga padanya. Sakura benar-benar terkejut ketika Naruto berteriak padanya saat itu.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti –atau ia berpura-pura tidak mengerti?

-

-

"Pendapatku masih sama seperti waktu itu, Sakura," ujar Ino dengan suara pelan suatu hari di akhir pekan. "Mungkin… Naruto sudah sampai pada batasnya menahan perasaannya padamu."

Saat itu keduanya sedang berada di rumah Shikamaru Nara, atau lebih tepatnya di gudang belakang rumahnya yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi sebuah studio band yang lumayan nyaman –terlepas dari fakta bahwa mereka di sana berjejalan dengan barang-barang rongsokan keluarga Nara. Klub musik sedang mengadakan latihan rutin mereka hari itu dan Sakura juga Sai menyempatkan diri untuk menonton.

Sakura menatap sedih pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa kulit yang sudah sangat butut dan berlubang di sudut ruangan bersama Sai, menonton anak-anak _The Glossy _yang sedang berlatih. "Aku tidak tahu, Ino…" ia mendesah sedih.

Ino menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada dan ia menatap Sakura lurus-lurus. "Oh, tentu saja kau tahu, Sakura," ujarnya tak sabar. "Kau tahu dia sudah menyukaimu sejak kita sama-sama di sekolah dasar, dan kita sudah melihatnya cukup bersabar sejak saat itu."

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, tampak bimbang. "Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudaraku sendiri…"

"Tapi dia tidak –mungkin tidak," sela Ino. Ia juga menoleh menatap Naruto yang sekarang tampak berbicara dengan suara rendah dengan Sai, barangkali sedang mengomentari band cewek-cewek yang sedang bermain di depan mereka. "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menutup mata kalau Naruto masih menyimpan rasa terhadapmu. Dan aku belum pernah melihat cowok sesabar Naruto dalam hal yang ada kaitannya dengan cewek. Tapi kau harus hati-hati, Sakura. Cowok kadang-kadang sering lepas kendali saat kesabarannya habis. Kau sudah lihat tanda-tandanya, dan entah kapan ia akan _menyerangmu…_"

Sakura terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Ino. "Naruto _tidak akan _menyerangku, Ino! Oh, kau jangan membuatku takut begitu dong!" desisnya.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berbicara berdasarkan yang sering terjadi, Sakura."

Sakura menggigit bibir. Tentu saja, pikirnya. Hal seperti itu sangat mungkin. Dan ia pernah melihatnya sekali di depan matanya sendiri –bukan Naruto, tapi Sasuke. Betapa cowok itu tampak kehilangan kendali saat melihat gadis yang disukainya bersama orang lain. Sakura belum lupa insiden penyerangan Naruto oleh Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu. Dan ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan Naruto barangkali akan menyerang Neji dengan alasan yang sama seperti Sasuke waktu itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura, terdengar agak putus asa.

Ino tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin… kau bisa menjauhinya—"

"Aku tidak mungkin menjauhi Naruto dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, Ino!" sela Sakura gusar. "Itu bisa menyakitinya…"

"Sekarang kau juga sudah menyakitinya, Sakura. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana tampangnya saat Neji ada di dekatmu. Dan saat audisi itu juga," sahut Ino pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Saat itu pastilah ia merasakan dilemma. Di satu sisi dia ingin mendukungmu, tapi di sisi lain itu akan membuatmu dekat dengan cowok yang kau suka."

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Kedua sahabat itu kemudian terdiam, sementara alunan _Refrein 'How Do I Deal' _yang dimainkan _The Glossy _terdengar menghentak.

"_How do I deal with you? How do I deal with me?_

_When I don't even know myself, Or what it is you want from me?_

_How do I deal with love? Why do I have to choose? _

_And everybody's tellin me, What the hell I have to do? _

_And how do I deal with us? How do I know what's real? _

_When I don't even trust myself, Or what it is I feel?_

_Now how do I deal?"_

Sementara _The Glossy _mulai memainkan bagian yang lebih lembut, pikiran Sakura melayang lagi.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _gadis itu membatin. Matanya tanpa sadar terarah lagi pada Naruto yang sekarang sedang mendengarkan band yang sedang bermain di depannya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya seiring dengan irama lagu (Ia sudah tidak lagi menggunakan _kruk_). Sakura menghela napas. Ia seharusnya sudah bisa menyangka kalau saat seperti ini akan datang cepat atau lambat. Rintangan bernama 'cinta' memang yang tersulit dalam sebuah persahabatan.

_Sasuke… Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? _

"Ah, kenapa Idate belum datang juga?" kata Ino seraya mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangannya dengan sikap tidak sabar.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan padanya, dahinya berkerut. "Idate mau kemari? Bukannya katamu kalian sedang marahan?"

Ino menghela napas berat. "Yeah, memang. Aku menyuruhnya datang kemari supaya dia bisa lihat bagaimana teman-temanku, bagaimana latihan band-ku. Kau tahu kan, Idate itu curigaan terus bawaannya sejak kuliahnya tambah padat dan kami jarang bertemu. Mendengar aku jalan dengan Shikamaru saja dia bisa segitu _ngambek_nya. Padahal… Ya, ampun… Shikamaru kan temanku!"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "_Well, _sepertinya punya pacar pun tidak selamanya indah, ya.."

Ino memutar bola mata biru-nya. "Ini bukan negeri dongeng, Nona Haruno. Di dunia nyata tidak ada yang namanya kesempurnaan yang absolut. Selalu ada cacatnya."

"Iya deh," Sakura terkekeh.

"Humph! Haus nih. Ke dalam yuk, ambil minum," ajak Ino kemudian seraya memegangi lehernya yang terasa kering. Gadis itu berbalik meninggalkan studio menuju rumah utama. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

Saat itu kedua orangtua Shikamaru memang sedang tidak ada di rumah. Keduanya sedang pergi ke Iwa, menghadiri pernikahan kerabat jauh mereka. Jadi Shikamaru diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga rumah selama seminggu penuh. Ino dan Chouji, yang memang sudah seperti saudara dengannya –mengingat ayah-ayah mereka yang bersahabat karib sewaktu muda—juga ikut membantunya dalam hal ini, karena Shikamaru yang pemalas itu tidak begitu pandai mengurus rumah. Maka sebagai imbalannya, Shikamaru mengizinkan mereka meng_invasi_ dapurnya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Sakura berkunjung ke rumah Shikamaru –dulu, waktu mereka masih sekolah dasar, Shikaku Nara, ayah Shikamaru, mengadakan pesta _barbeque _kecil-kecilan di halaman belakang saat tahun baru dan Shikamaru diizinkan mengundang beberapa temannya, termasuk Sakura—tapi bagian rumah yang pernah dimasukinya hanyalah toiletnya. Jadi ia tidak sehafal Ino mengenai ruangan-ruangan di sana. Ia tinggal mengikuti saja ketika Ino memasuki pintu belakang, melewati sebuah ruangan seperti ruang bersantai dengan jendela tinggi menghadap ke halaman belakang sebelum masuk ke dapur.

Dapur keluarga Nara sedikit lebih luas dari dapur di rumahnya, Sakura menyadari. Tapi sedikit berantakan. Piring-piring yang belum dicuci bertumpuk di bak cuci piring dan kantung sampah yang penuh belum dibuang, menyembul dari bak sampah di sudut.

"Eww, jorok!" seru Ino jijik. "Shikamaru gimana sih? Bukannya langsung dibersihkan! Padahal punya pencuci piring otomatis, dasar pemalas!"

Dengan gesit, Ino mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor dan memasukkannya ke mesin pencuci piring. Saat berikutnya, gadis itu melesat lagi untuk membuang sampah ke tempat sampah di luar. Sepertinya sifatnya yang cinta kebersihan itu sama sekali belum berubah sejak dulu, sampai-sampai mau-maunya membersihkan dapur orang lain.

"Kalau tidak begini, lama-lama tempat ini bisa berubah menjadi gunung sampah. Kalau sudah begitu, Shikamaru akan dapat masalah dengan Bibi Yoshino kalau beliau pulang," kilah Ino beberapa saat kemudian, setelah dapur itu bersih. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah temannya itu.

Dan setelah mencuci tangannya di wastafel, gadis pirang itu beranjak ke arah lemari bawah, membukanya dan mengeluarkan satu dari _berkrat-krat_ kaleng _cola _dari sana. "Kemarin aku dan Chouji menemani Shikamaru membeli ini semua, untuk persiapan karena klub kami bakalan sering latihan di sini," ujarnya sembari mengulurkan satu kaleng pada Sakura.

"Kalian bertiga benar-benar kompak dari dulu," komentar Sakura sembari membuka kaleng _coke-_nya, lalu menghirupnya sedikit.

Ino terkekeh. "Bagaimana tidak begitu, kalau dari kecil keluarga kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama?" Ia juga membuka kaleng _coke-_nya dan menenggaknya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja konter. Ia menyapu poni yang terjatuh ke wajahnya ke belakang, lalu kembali melirik arlojinya, menghela napas berat sekali lagi. "Ya sudah, deh. Tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku kecantol cowok lain—"

"Ino!" Sakura berseru kaget. Karena setahunya sahabatnya itu, walaupun banyak dikejar cowok-cowok yang naksir dia, adalah tipikal pacar yang setia. Terlebih, Sakura tahu betul Ino sangat menyayangi Idate.

Ino terkekeh-kekeh, lalu menepuk bahu Sakura. "Aku kan cuma bercanda. Jangan bertampang seperti itu, ah!" Ia kemudian meletakkan kaleng _coke-_nya yang sudah separuh diminum di atas meja konter. "Sakura, bantu aku bawa minuman untuk anak-anak ke studio, ya." Ino bergerak lagi ke lemari yang tadi. Baru saja ia setengah jalan mengeluarkan satu krat lagi dari dalam lemari, ponselnya berdering.

Ino buru-buru menegakkan diri, merogoh saku _jeans­-_nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. "Idate," beritahunya pada Sakura sebelum menekan tombol _answer. _"Idate? Hm… kau sudah di depan? Baiklah, aku segera ke sana. Tunggu aku!" ia memutuskan sambungannya, kemudian menatap Sakura. "Idate sudah datang. Aku ke depan dulu menemuinya, ya!"

"Tapi Ino—hei!"

Namun Ino sudah keburu melesat meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Sakura di sana bersama berkrat-krat kaleng minuman yang tidak mungkin dibawanya sendiri.

Sakura mengeluh pelan, kedua tangannya di pinggul. "Bagaimana aku mengangkat semua ini sendirian?"

-

-

_The Glossy _baru saja menyelesaikan lagu yang mereka mainkan. Naruto, bersama dengan Chouji –yang dari tampak lebih asyik makan keripik kentang dari pada menyimak band junior mereka itu—Shikamaru –yang menahan diri dari tadi untuk menguap lebar-lebar—dan Sai –yang tampak _agak _antusias—bertepuk tangan. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan ia melihat Sakura sekilas di sana sebelum gadis itu keluar bersama Ino.

Cowok pirang itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah merasuk ketika ia teringat kejadian hari sebelumnya. Ia telah marah-marah pada Sakura tanpa alasan dan sepanjang hari ini gadis itu menjadi sangat muram –terutama padanya.

Naruto menghela napas sedih. _Seharusnya aku tidak begitu, _ia membatin menyesal. _Seharusnya aku lebih bisa menahan diriku. Akh, bisa-bisanya… Tapi melihatnya bersama Hyuuga itu membuatku marah—Bodoh! Bukankah dulu aku sudah berjanji tidak akan 'mengganggu'-nya lagi? _Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan sikap frustasi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Suara Sai membuatnya tersadar. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati tampang khawatir temannya itu. "Apa?" Jelas ia tidak mendengarkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatannya capek. Apa kakimu sakit lagi?"

"Um… tidak.. aku cuma tiba-tiba teringat tugas makalah yang belum kukerjakan," sahut Naruto berbohong seraya memaksakan cengirannya yang biasa, lalu berpaling.

Sai menatapnya selama beberapa saat lagi, tampak tidak begitu mempercayai perkataan temannya itu, karena saat berikutnya wajah Naruto sudah berubah masam lagi. "Kau tahu, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Di antara sahabat, tidak seharusnya ada rahasia, bukan?"

Naruto memaksakan dirinya tertawa. "Yeah, kau benar…" ucapnya. _Tapi bagaimana kalau rahasia itu hanya akan menghancurkan persahabatan yang sudah ada, Sai?_

Dan Naruto kembali terpekur. Bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan ketika_ Alpha Band _–yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar sambil makan kacang dan mengotori halaman rumah Shikamaru dengan kulit kacang (Tunggu saja sampai Hoshino Nara, ibu Shikamaru yang galak itu, melihat)—mulai menggantikan tempat _The Glossy _dan mulai melatih lagu yang akan mereka mainkan untuk festival band nanti.

"Aku mau ke belakang dulu," gumam Naruto kemudian sambil beranjak. "Shikamaru, aku pinjam toiletmu, ya," katanya basa-basi pada Shikamaru, dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Naruto meninggalkan studio.

Yah, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu ingin pergi ke belakang. Ia hanya ingin sejenak menggerakkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan studio yang entah mengapa hari itu terasa begitu sumpek –barangkali itu karena ia terlalu banyak pikiran—Sesampainya di pintu belakang rumah Shikamaru, ia berpapasan dengan Ino yang tampaknya sedang terburu-buru.

"Ah, syukurlah. Naruto, tolong kau bantu Sakura mengangkat minuman ke studio, ya! Dia ada di dapur," kata Ino buru-buru sebelum gadis itu melesat menuju halaman depan.

Naruto menghela napas saat punggung Ino baru saja menghilang ke arah halaman depan rumah itu. Sebenarnya ia agak cemas juga menghadapi Sakura, bagaimana kalau gadis itu benar-benar marah padanya karena kejadian hari sebelumnya? Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan perilakunya yang agak kelewatan pada gadis itu? Tapi tidak ada gunanya juga terus-terusan menghindari Sakura, kan? Barangkali ia harus meminta maaf…

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Naruto berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto menemukan Sakura di dapur, tampak sedang mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng minuman ringan dari dalam lemari sambil menggerutu pelan. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang datang, agak terkejut melihat Naruto.

"H-Hei," sapa Sakura kaku sebelum kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kaleng-kaleng itu.

Hati Naruto mencelos. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Sakura masih belum melupakan kejadian hari sebelumnya karena gadis itu tidak tersenyum padanya seperti biasa. Dengan langkah ragu, ia mendekat. "Butuh bantuan?"

Sakura mengeluarkan sekaleng lagi dan menegakkan diri, tidak memandang Naruto, melainkan memandang kaleng-kaleng minuman di depannya. "Um.. yeah. Bisa bantu aku bawa ini ke studio?"

"Oke."

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, melainkan hanya mengawasi gadis itu. Dan Sakura pun bergeming di tempatnya, tampak bimbang.

"Naruto—" Sakura menoleh padanya, dan pada saat bersamaan Naruto berkata,

"Sakura—"

Keduanya saling tatap beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Sakura memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Ya, Naruto?"

Naruto bergerak-gerak canggung, lalu berjalan mendekat. Sakura mengawasinya.

"Aku…" Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "Soal kejadian kemarin… aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku…" ia menatap Sakura hati-hati. "Saat itu aku sedang emosi."

Ekspresi sedih tampak di wajah gadis itu, walaupun saat itu ia sedang tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengerti."

"Tidak.. tidak… Seharusnya aku tidak begitu." Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu."

Sakura hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal saat itu. Ino benar, pikirnya, Naruto sepertinya sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya menahan perasaannya selama ini. Dan itu menyiksanya. Sakura bisa melihatnya dalam mata biru yang jernih itu. Tapi Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia merasa tidak berdaya.

"Aku bisa mengerti, Naruto," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Kau memaafkan aku, kan? Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata Naruto.

Sakura tidak menyukai nada memohon dalam suaranya, karena Naruto memang tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak salah.

"Permohonan maaf diterima," sahut Sakura akhirnya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura," ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang merekah lebar. Hatinya diliputi kelegaan.

Keduanya lantas terlibat dalam percakapan seru mengenai festival band yang akan segera berlangsung dalam waktu dekat, sebagai pengganti saat-saat tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan di antara mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa masalah tidak selesai sampai di situ saja karena 'rasa' itu masih ada di sana, menjadi duri dalam daging dalam persahabatan mereka. Yang mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar lagi di antara keduanya.

"Rasanya tidak sabar menonton penampilan kalian di pembukaan festival nanti," kata Sakura ceria, lalu meminum tegukan terakhir _coke-_nya sebelum membuang kaleng yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah. "Latihannya saja sudah keren banget, apalagi saat manggung nanti."

Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja kami keren," umbarnya, "Pastikan kau datang nanti, Sakura."

"Tentu saja," Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Pasti akan sangat ramai… Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak bisa menonton, ya..." Gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan bersandar di meja konter di sebelah cowok itu seraya memandang ke arah jendela. Senyum tipis masih menghiasi wajahnya saat itu.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, melainkan hanya memandangi gadis di sebelahnya itu sambil tersenyum. Mengawasi mata zamrudnya yang menerawang, anak rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda lembut terjatuh ke sisi wajahnya yang bersih, lalu bibirnya… Bibir tipis kemerahan yang sedikit terbuka itu…

Entah kegilaan macam apa yang merasukinya saat itu, tapi yang jelas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali di luar kendalinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan saat berikutnya ia sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Wajah mereka sudah sangat berdekatan ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh.

Sakura menarik napas dengan kaget ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Naruto, dan refleks gadis itu bergerak mundur. Mata hijaunya melebar, memandang Naruto dengan terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"N-Naruto… A-apa yang kau—" tapi Sakura tampaknya tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya saking terkejutnya ia dengan tindakan Naruto yang… di luar perkiraannya. Sakura memekapkan tangan ke mulutnya dan menatap Naruto seakan yang ada di depannya itu bukanlah temannya yang selama ini ia kenal.

Seperti baru mendapatkan pukulan telak di kepalanya, Naruto mengerjap dengan kaget ketika menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Seraya mengutuki dirinya sendiri, ia bergerak mundur, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang.

_Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOH!! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Naruto?!_

"Sakura… A-aku…"

Namun kata-katanya langsung terhenti ketika ia melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap tidak percaya. Hatinya mencelos melihat kekecewaan di mata zamrud yang kini sudah dibayangi air mata itu.

Napasnya tercekat. Naruto sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan saat itu. Yang jelas saat itu ia merasa tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi. Tidak tahan, ia lantas berbalik tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan bergegas pergi dari sana, pergi jauh-jauh dari Sakura sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih parah. Sembari terus mengutuki kebodohannya…

Segalanya terasa berputar dalam kepala Naruto sementara ia berlari meninggalkan rumah Shikamaru. Saat-saat yang ia habiskan bersama Sakura beberapa bulan belakangan, melihat ia tertawa, menangis dan segalanya yang telah mereka bagi bersama… Sebagai sahabat. Bagaimana bisa ia mempertaruhkan semua itu hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri? Demi keegoisannya sendiri?

_Teman macam apa aku?!!_

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri di kakinya dan dadanya yang sesak karena penyesalan, Naruto terus berlari.

-

-

Selama beberapa saat Sakura masih menatap tempat di mana beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto baru saja berada. Pandangannya kosong. Perlahan, bulir-bulir bening mulai turun dari kedua mata zamrudnya, tetapi Sakura tidak berusaha mencegahnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

_Mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini..?? Mengapa..??_

"_Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau Naruto masih menyimpan rasa terhadapmu. Dan aku belum pernah melihat cowok sesabar Naruto dalam hal yang ada kaitannya dengan cewek. Tapi kau harus hati-hati, Sakura. Cowok kadang-kadang sering lepas kendali saat kesabarannya habis. Kau sudah lihat tanda-tandanya, dan entah kapan ia akan menyerangmu…"_

Kata-kata Ino kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Ia benar. Seharusnya Sakura mendengarkannya.

Tapi ini… Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menolelir ini… _Bisa-bisanya..._

Tiba-tiba saja rasa kecewanya berganti dengan kemarahan. Rahangnya berkedut dan dengan kasar gadis itu mengusap basah di wajahnya. Kemudian ia menghambur meninggalkan dapur, berlari menuju pintu belakang dan mendorongnya dengan kalap.

"NARUTO!!!"

-

-

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Ino memandang cowok di depannya itu dengan bibir sedikit dimajukan. "Mereka semua teman-temanku. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu cemburu begitu." Saat itu Ino baru saja memperkenalkan pacarnya, Idate, pada teman-teman klub musiknya di studio dan sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Iya deh, maaf…" Idate sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling studio yang penuh itu, matanya sedikit menyipit. "Rupanya kau punya banyak teman cowok, eh?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, menghela napas keras-keras. "Mulai lagi deh…" Ia kemudian merangkul lengan Idate dan berkata dengan nada manis, "Dengar, _Honey, _mereka-cuma-teman. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Mereka tidak seistimewa itu." Gadis itu tersenyum membujuk. "Tidak sepertimu…"

Idate menahan cengirannya, namun gagal. Mahasiswa Konoha University tingkat dua itu tertawa, lalu menyelipkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggang Ino dan menariknya mendekat. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi gadisnya dan berbisik, "Dasar tukang rayu."

Ino mengkikik. "Aku mempelajarinya darimu, Tuan Morino."

Sejoli itu berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Ino menyadari orang-orang di sana sedang mengawasi mereka berdua. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika ia mendengar kikik yang datang dari cewek-cewek _The Glossy_ yang sedang bergerombol di dekat pintu, cowok-cowok _Alpha _yang menatap mereka dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, Chouji yang melongo dan Sai yang memandangi mereka seakan mereka pemandangan menarik, kedua alisnya terangkat. Sepertinya hanya Shikamaru saja yang tidak begitu tertarik dengan mereka. Cowok pemalas-tapi-jenius itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali sibuk menyetel gitarnya.

"Ehm…" Ino melepaskan diri dari Idate –tapi tangan mereka masih bertaut—dan berkata gugup, "Yuk, kita duduk…" Gadis itu lantas membawa Idate menuju sofa butut tempat Sai duduk. Sofa itu melesak sedikit ketika Idate duduk di samping Sai dan Ino duduk di lengan sofa di sebelahnya.

Keheningan dipecah oleh seruan _vocalist _Alpha, "Oke, teman-teman. Kita lanjut latihannya!!"

Dan latihan mereka yang sempat tertunda setelah kedatangan Idate kembali dilanjutkan. Intro dimulai dengan aba-aba dari ketukan _stick _drummer mereka sebelum yang lain mengikuti. Dan alunan '_The Reason' _milik Hoobastank segera menghentak memenuhi studio itu.

"_I'm not a perfect person…_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go…"_

"Hmm… lumayan juga," gumam Idate pada Ino.

"Mereka baru dibentuk. Hebat, kan?" umbar Ino, nyengir.

"Band kampusku tidak akan kalah," Idate balas menyeringai padanya. Ino hanya cemberut saja. Cowok itu lalu menoleh pada Sai yang duduk di sampingnya. "Hei. Kau juga personil band-nya Ino, kan? Main apa?"

"Oh, bukan," sahut Sai ringan sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa, "Aku kemari hanya untuk menonton temanku latihan."

Idate menoleh cepat ke arah Ino, mengernyit curiga.

"Apa?" Ino yang menyadari tatapan pacarnya itu tertawa kecil. "Sai itu kemari untuk menonton Naruto. Lagipula dia kemari bersama Sakura. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, kan?"

"Oh. Baiklah…" Idate mengangguk.

"Omong-omong soal Naruto dan Sakura, mereka kok lama sekali sih ambil minumnya?" Ino menjulurkan leher, melongok ke arah pintu. "Keburu _dehidrasi _nih…"

Tepat saat itu, ia melihat Naruto keluar dari pintu belakang rumah utaman dan berjalan cepat –nyaris berlari—melewati studio mereka. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram rambut pirangnya, dan ia berjalan terus menuju halaman depan.

"Naruto? Mau kemana dia?" Ino mengernyit heran. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari Idate, menggumamkan sesuatu padanya, lalu beranjak menuju pintu. "Naruto!" panggilnya, tapi cowok pirang itu seperti tidak mendengarnya.

Baru saja punggung Naruto menghilang, Ino kembali dikagetkan dengan Sakura yang menghambur keluar dari pintu yang sama sambil berteriak. Ekspresi marah tampak di wajahnya yang merah padam dan basah oleh air mata.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino terperanjat. Ia bergegas menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan merengkuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura gemetaran. "Hei, tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi?"

Namun Sakura tampaknya terlalu kalut untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat itu.

-

_TBC…_

_-_

_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Lagu 'How Do I Deal' © Jennifer Love Hewitt, lagu lama. Soundtrack-nya film 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'_

_Lagu 'The Reason' © Hoobastank_

_-_

_Aku tidak suka chapter ini… Gaje… =.=' Menulis tentang retaknya persahabatan NaruSaku sangat menyakitkan, membingungkan dan aneh banget… -sigh- Semuanya OOC!!! –sebel- Tapi mudah-mudahan reaksi marah Sakura bisa dimengerti. Dari awal chapter mood-nya selalu berubah-ubah dia… Haah.. Beritahu kau kalau ada bagian yang gak 'klik' yah._

_**ShazaNamiKazeNa Mystica**__ : Aduh… jangan panggil senpai dong. Aku bukan senpai kok.. Btw, makasih udah mampir, Shaza-san. Gomen, Sasuke-nya belum bisa dimunculin sekarang. Tapi dia bakal muncul di chapter depan kok.. ^_^_

_**Uci-chan**__ : Adegan NejiSaku-nya mungkin bakal dipending dulu. Ngeberesin NaruSaku dulu, Ci… XD_

_**Fuku-chan**__ : Yeah, Naruto emang merana. Tentang Saskey, idem ama jawabannya Shaza ya.._

_**Teh Bella**__ : Ah, lagunya Savage Garden! Aku suka banget ama lagu itu! Kyaaa!! –lho?- Sasuke…?? Sepertinya sih iya, Teh… ^_^_

_**Uchiha cesa**__ : Aaah.. gomenasai, Cesa-san… Sasuke belum muncul chap ini, tapi chapter depan.. Btw, makasih udah baca._

_**Aika-chan**__ : Tentang Sasuke, idem sama yang di atas. Banshee itu sebangsanya kuntilanak. ^_^ NaruSaku emang slight banget di chapter kemarin, Aika-chan. _

_**Ang-gaara**__ : Hai, ang-gaara-kun!! Inget dong… Makasih ya udah review. ^_^_

_**Dilia-chan**__ : Neji emang memesona sih. Hehe.. (Neji FG mode). Kekuatanku.. deskrip? Tapi aku ngerasa paling lemah di situ.. –garuk-garuk- _

_**Dar3 DeviL**__ : Aduh, soal patah hatinya Saku… gomen, gak bisa dijawab di sini. Ntar jadinya spoiler dong… Silakan DD menebak-nebak sendiri, yah… ^_^_

_**Adekku**__ : Iya ini diupdate!! Hihi… XD Pulang ke Lampung? Kapan ya…?? Paling liburan nanti Mas Wiwit yang ke sana. Ehehehe… XD Harusnya aku yang nanya, kamu kapan ke Jawa? _

_**Lawra-chan**__ : Suka NejiSaku juga, yah? Ini udah update.._

_**Arai-chan**__ : Ahahaha… iya tuh, OON banget dan supermalu-maluin. –dishannaro Sakura-_

_**Antlia **__: Aww… makasih… -peluk2-_

_**Kakkoii-chan**__ : Sasu bakal muncul chapter depan kok. Malah kayaknya chapter depan dominan Sasu.. Hihi… NejiSaku-nya dipending sementara yah.._

_**Tobi-Luna-chan**__ : Ahahaha… makasih.. –peluk2 yang kenceng- Er… sekolahnya gak sehebat itu kok. Itu kan sebenernya gymnasium sekolah yang biasa dipakai untuk olahraga in-door. Karena ruang teaternya gak cukup, jadi mereka pake gymnasium. ^_^_

_**Ambu **__: Haha.. Ambu pingin Lee jadi Alfredo-nya yah? ^_^. Uwaaa… kumaha atuh, Mbu~~_

_**Emi-chan**__ : Sering mimisan? O.o Kaya temen teteh dong, lagi ketawa-ketawa tau-tau mimisan. (ups, OOT). Tapi setahuku di La Traviata gak ada tokoh yang jahat tuh. Baik semua… Mungkin barangkali Alfredo yang sedang marah. Dia jadi kejam banget sama Violetta._

_**Bunbun-chan**__ (yang review via PM) : Hihi.. Bunbun-chan, soal Reika Nishimura udah dibahas di wall fb yah… Kalo NejiSaku… Neji ada rasa tak ya sama Saku?? Mari menebak.. ^_^_

_Semua yang udah mereview… makasih banget!!! –seneng baca review kalian semua- Maaf kalo chapter yang ini mengecewakan.._


	49. Chapter 48

_**Warning : OoC-ness & Gaje-ness!!!**_

**Chapter 48**

_**Oto City, Uchiha Mansion**_

Hari sudah menjelang senja di Oto City ketika _Jaguar _hitam itu memasuki gerbang utama Uchiha Mansion. Dengan mulus, mobil mewah milik salah satu orang penting di Oto itu berhenti di depan beranda depan rumah besar bercat putih itu. Seorang pria berseragam serbahitam keluar dari mobil, bergegas mengitari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang tuan –seorang remaja laki-laki tujuhbelas tahun dengan rambut gelap mencuat di bagian belakang membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan saat ia masih tinggal di Konoha besama kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Di kota itu, kemana-mana ia mengendarai sepeda _sport-_nya –atau naik bus, tergantung kondisi—kadang-kadang, kalau ia sedang beruntung, ia akan meminjam –atau membawa kabur—mobil sang kakak. Tapi sekarang, saat ia sudah kembali ke rumahnya di Oto, segalanya sudah terjamin dengan fasilitas nomor satu, termasuk dalam hal transportasi. Di Oto City, kau tidak akan mendapati seorang Uchiha naik bus umum.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari bangku belakang mobil itu, mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang supir sebelum melangkah menaiki undakan menuju pelataran pintu utama rumahnya yang megah. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah ramah yang membukakan pintu untuknya mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat. "Anda bersenang-senang hari ini, Tuan Muda Sasuke?" sambutnya.

Sasuke menoleh seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada kepala pelayan yang sudah bekerja pada keluarga mereka sejak ia dan kakaknya masih kecil itu. Seharian menghabiskan waktu menemani ayahnya main _golf _sebenarnya bukan kegiatan yang paling digemarinya. Tapi berhubung ini ada kaitannya dengan _menghabiskan waktu berkualitas dengan Ayah _yang kerap diocehkan Itachi setiap kakaknya itu menelepon ke rumah, jadi Sasuke berusaha menikmatinya. Dan ia _memang _menikmatinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ayahnya itu orangnya cukup _asyik _diajak bicara tentang banyak hal.

"Lumayan juga, Paman Hayato," Sasuke menjawab. "Ibu di mana?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya berkeliling ruang depan yang luas itu.

Hayato, sang kepala pelayan itu, menutup pintu ganda di belakangnya perlahan sebelum menjawab, "Nyonya ada di dapur seperti biasa, Tuan Muda Sasuke."

"Pantas saja aku mencium bau lezat," komentar Sasuke seraya membaui udara. Bau lezat memang tercium samar-samar, dan Sasuke sangat mengenali bau itu… Ah, seorang ibu memang selalu tahu, bukan?

Dan omong-omong, meskipun keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang di Oto dan memiliki segalanya termasuk sederet pelayan yang siap melayani, namun sudah menjadi tradisi dalam keluarga itu bahwa seorang wanita Uchiha harus pandai dalam urusan dapur. Dan Mikoto Uchiha sangat memegang teguh tradisi ini. Semua urusan yang berhubungan dengan dapur selalu ia urus sendiri dan kelezatan masakannya adalah yang nomor satu –setidaknya itu menurut suami dan kedua putranya.

Sasuke mendapati ibunya itu sedang berkutat di dapur, tampak sedang mengaduk-aduk sebuah panci yang isinya menguarkan aroma menggiurkan sambil bersenandung kecil. Wanita itu mengenakan kostum dapurnya yang biasa, termasuk sebuah celemek bermotif bunga kecil-kecil dan rambut digelung tinggi di belakang kepalanya. Ia tampak terlalu asyik dengan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari saat putra bungsunya menyelinap ke belakangnya.

Mikoto terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di sekeliling perutnya, memeluknya dengan lembut dari belakang. "Eeek… Sasuke!"

"Hmm… sup tomat. Kelihatannya lezat, Bu…" kata Sasuke dari atas bahu ibunya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eeh.. jangan peluk-peluk begitu, Nak. Ibu sedang bau dapur…" Mikoto mencoba melepaskan tangan putranya.

"Masa bodoh. Aku suka baru dapur Ibu," sahut Sasuke bandel.

Mikoto tertawa kecil. Yah, Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi sangat manja kalau mereka sedang berdua saja, sama seperti kakaknya. Kedua belahan jiwanya itu memang hanya memperlihatkan sisi mereka yang _itu_ padanya saja. Dan biasanya Mikoto membiarkannya saja. Tapi kali ini…

"Sasuke.." Mikoto akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan putra bungsunya. Ia lalu berbalik dan memegangi kedua lengan Sasuke supaya aman. "Kalau kau memeluk ibu seperti itu, kapan ibu selesai masaknya, Nak? Nanti masakan ibu bisa gosong semua dan kau tidak bisa makan sup tomat."

Sasuke memamerkan cengirannya yang langka. "Iya deh.. Tapi aku bantu ibu, ya—"

Sasuke baru saja akan menyambar pisau dapur di atas meja, tapi Ibunya kembali menghalanginya. "Eeh… Sasuke, sudah, biar ibu saja yang kerjakan. Kau tahu kan, bagaimana jadinya kalau kau atau kakakmu mencoba membantu ibu?" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Maksudnya tentu saja, Sasuke dan Itachi hanya bisa mengacau di dapur. Terakhir kali kedua putranya itu mencoba membantunya, semua masakannya keasinan.

Sang putra bungsu Uchiha itu pun akhirnya mengalah dengan berpura-pura cemberut. Ia mundur ke meja konter dan mengawasi ibunya melanjutkan pekerjaannya memasak.

"Di Konoha, aku dan kakak kadang-kadang masak," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sepotong tomat yang sudah diiris di meja konter, lalu menggigitnya. "Tapi biasanya tidak enak," tambahnya setelah menelan potongan tomatnya. "Lain cerita kalau kak Hana datang ke rumah dan membantu kakak masak. Masakannya lumayan, tapi tentu saja tidak seenak ibu."

Mikoto terkekeh-kekeh pelan. Ia mengecilkan api di kompor dan berbalik untuk memotong-motong sayuran. "Ibu suka pada Hana. Dia kelihatannya wanita yang baik, kan?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Yeah. Kakak juga sepertinya sayang sekali padanya. Sampai-sampai membeli anjing segala hanya untuk mendekatinya."

Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Ah, _retriever _manis itu, kan? Siapa namanya—ah, Rufus."

"Ya, Rufus." Sasuke tersenyum kecil mengingat anjingnya itu, terutama saat Rufus menemaninya saat ia sedang sakit waktu itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kangen. Ah, kalau saja Itachi membolehkan ia membawa Rufus ke Oto, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, Rufus adalah hak milik kakaknya.

"Bagaimana tadi main _golf-_nya, Nak?" tanya Mikoto kemudian sementara Sasuke bergerak ke arah kulkas setelah sebelumnya mengambil gelas bersih dari rak.

"Hmm…" Sasuke mengambil waktu mengambil sebotol air dingin dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas sebelum menjawab ringan, "Lumayan juga. Aku mengalahkan ayah!" umbarnya, nyengir puas.

"Ayahmu itu sebenarnya tidak begitu pandai main _golf,_" ujar Mikoto dengan senyum lembut. "Kurasa itu dilakukannya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu –atau kakakmu, setiap dia pulang ke Oto. Ayahmu itu…" wanita itu terdiam sejenak, "…sering _curhat _pada ibu bahwa ia menyesal tidak memperlakukan kalian dengan sepantasnya kalian diperlakukan sejak dulu. Itulah mengapa dia berusaha sekuat tenaga memperbaiki hubungannya dengan kalian sekarang. Ayahmu itu sangat menyayangi kalian berdua –kau dan kakakmu."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana perkataan ibunya itu, maka ia hanya diam saja, menenggak habis air dalam gelasnya. Tentu saja ia tahu, karena perubahan itu sangat terasa olehnya juga. Dan Sasuke belum pernah melihat Fugaku tertawa sebanyak hari ini.

"Oh iya," kata Mikoto kemudian seraya berpaling dari sayuran yang sedang dipotong-potongnya dan menatap Sasuke, "Tadi ada temanmu dari Konoha yang menelepon kemari."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ia memang telah memberikan nomor telepon rumahnya pada Naruto, Sakura dan Sai. Tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum pernah menelepon ke rumah. "Hm? Siapa, Bu?"

"Siapa, ya..? Um…" Mikoto mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi, dan suara serak anak laki-laki yang meneleponnya tadi siang terngiang lagi, "Ah, ya. Naruto. Dia mencarimu, Nak. Katanya ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

Itu karena Sasuke sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Ia tidak ingin waktunya bersama ayahnya terganggu. "Mau apa Naruto menelepon?"

Mikoto meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. "Ibu juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Tapi dari suaranya, sepertinya dia sedang bersedih. Suaranya terdengar lesu."

Sasuke mengernyit. _Bersedih? _Seingatnya, Naruto _tidak pernah _bersedih. Paling kalau ada masalah, biasanya Naruto akan merengut sebentar dan marah-marah, tapi _tidak_ bersedih. Dengan perasaan heran, Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa kira-kira yang membuat sobat pirangnya itu bersedih?

"Sebaiknya nanti kau telepon dia, Nak," saran Mikoto, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Oh, iya, Bu. Nanti kutelepon dia," sahutnya sambil meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas meja konter, lalu mengambil irisan tomat yang lain dan menggigitnya. Sementara itu pikirannya kembali melayang ke Naruto.

Mikoto melirik putranya itu dari sudut matanya, tersenyum. Rasanya baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke tampak memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. _Sasuke-ku sudah mulai dewasa rupanya, _pikirnya senang.

"Omong-omong, apa ayahmu pulang bersamamu tadi?"

"Ap—Oh, Ayah mampir dulu ke kantor. Ada hal yang harus dikerjakan, katanya," sahut Sasuke.

Mikoto menghela napas dan berkata pelan, "Ayahmu itu terlalu keras bekerja."

"Ayah bekerja keras juga demi kepentingan orang-orang, Bu. Kalau perusahaan bangkrut, akan ada banyak sekali orang yang kehilangan pekerjaan mereka," kata Sasuke. "Lagipula katanya Ayah hanya sebentar saja. Sebentar lagi juga pulang."

Mikoto menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk menoleh memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. "Caramu bicara itu semakin lama semakin mirip kakakmu, Sayang. Itachi juga sering bicara seperti itu."

"Yeah…" Sasuke mengambil irisan tomat ketiga, "Aku memang banyak belajar dari kakak." Ia menggigit tomatnya. _Dan dari teman-temanku di Konoha juga.. _

"Nah, Sasuke," kata Mikoto lagi, "Dari pada kau di situ terus menghabiskan tomat ibu, bagaimana kalau mandi dulu? Badanmu itu bau keringat, Nak." Mikoto menunjuk putranya itu dengan sendok salad di tangannya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berpura-pura membaui dirinya sendiri. "Wangi begini dibilang bau keringat. Ibu ini bagaimana, sih?"

Mikoto tertawa renyah. "Sejak kapan kau suka melucu begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya nyengir. _Tentu saja sejak ia bergaul dekat dengan si biangnya tukang lawak di Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki._

"Ayo sana, mandi dulu," Mikoto lalu menggiring Sasuke keluar dari dapur, "Setelah segar dan ayah sudah pulang, kita bisa makan malam bersama."

"Iya iya, Bu… Tapi tomatnya sepotong lagi, ya…"

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut ketika Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah makan malam yang benar-benar lezat –tidak seperti makan masakan Itachi yang rasanya tidak karuan—ayahnya mengajaknya bermain catur. Mereka bermain beberapa ronde sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Ayahnya itu memang sangat jago dalam permainan seperti itu dan yang bisa menyamainya sejauh ini baru Itachi. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengeluh. Hei, skor mereka kan jadi seri kalau digabungkan dengan permainan _golf _siang tadi!

Dengan perasaan puas, Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Sejenak ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sembari mengingat-ingat kembali hari-hari yang sudah dijalaninya di Oto setelah kepulangannya kembali ke kota itu. Banyak hal telah berubah di sini, pikirnya. Terutama hubungannya dengan sang ayah yang semakin membaik. Meski begitu, ia tidak lantas melupakan Konoha. Terutama ketiga sahabatnya yang sedikit banyak telah membawa perubahan pada dirinya.

Dan omong-omong soal ketiga sahabatnya itu, Sasuke belum sekali pun menghubungi mereka sejak ia pindah ke Oto. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi peraturan sekolah barunya –atau sekolahnya sebelum ia pindah ke Konoha High—yang benar-benar ketat tidak memungkinkannya menghubungi teman-temannya di Konoha. Salah satu peraturannya adalah para siswa tidak diperkenankan membawa alat komunikasi ke sekolah dan wajib mengikuti kegiatan belajar dari pagi sampai siang, juga kegiatan ekstrakulikuler setelah jam pelajaran selesai sampai menjelang senja (Sasuke kembali ikut ke tim sepak bolanya yang lama). Yeah, Orochimaru, selaku kepala sekolah di sana memang benar-benar orang yang sangat kaku. Walaupun sangat menjengkelkan, tapi apa boleh buat, kan?

Kalau sudah begitu, mereka akan kelelahan setelah pulang dari sekolah dan hanya sempat mandi, makan malam, mengerjakan tugas rumah lalu tidur sebelum keesokan harinya kembali ke rutinitas harian yang _gila _di sekolah_. _Sasuke bahkan nyaris tidak pernah menyentuh ponselnya lagi. Maka, akhir pekan seperti sekarang tentu saja dimanfaatkan oleh anak-anak sebagai ajang _balas dendam _–tentu saja bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dan ini adalah akhir pekan keduanya setelah kembali ke Oto. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menghubungi teman-temannya itu sejak minggu sebelumnya, tapi saat itu ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada mereka. _'Aku merindukan kalian,' _kedengarannya sangat cengeng dan _bukan Sasuke _–meskipun sebenarnya memang _itu-_lah yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Bayangan wajah kesal Sakura, pelototan Naruto dan ekspresi datar Sai membuatnya merasa agak tidak enak hati. Barangkali ini memang saatnya untuk menghubungi mereka, pikirnya. Masih dalam posisi berbaring di ranjangnya yang besar, Sasuke melirik ke arah meja belajar di dekat jendela balkon_. Notebook-_nya masih dalam keadaan _stand-by _sejak ia menyalakannya sebelum makan malam tadi.

Sasuke beranjak bangun. Ia ingat tadi sedang mengecek_ email_ yang masuk sebelum Paman Hayato mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk memanggilnya makan malam. Ia lantas berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, menarik kursi lalu duduk. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat di depan _notebook-_nya, Sasuke mendapati beberapa email dengan nama Sakura dan Naruto terselip di _inbox-_nya, di antara _email-email _tidak penting lain.

Sasuke membuka satu demi satu _email_ mereka, yang kebanyakan dikirim sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

-

From : yellowflashboy(at)gmail(dot)com

To : sasuke_uchiha(at)yahoo(dot)co(dot)hi

Subject : Orang sombong masuk neraka

_Sudah hampir seminggu kau pergi, kenapa tidak ada kabar? Kemana saja kau, wahai orang sombong..?? Kalau kau tidak juga membalas yang ini, aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongmu balik ke Oto kalau kau berani datang lagi ke Konoha! Aku serius!! Dan a__ku akan mengirimimu email berisi kutukan yang membuat bulu hidungmu tumbuh lebat! Mwahahahaha… Jangan bilang aku belum memperingatkanmu, Roster-head! _

_Salam dari orang keren,_

_Naruto_

_- _

Sasuke selalu tertawa setiap kali membaca email dari sahabat pirangnya itu, termasuk yang ini.

_Dasar! Masih belum berubah juga tingkah konyolnya itu. Kutukan bulu hidung? Ada-ada saja…_

Menggelengkan kepala, Sasuke menggerakkan _kursor _di layar untuk membuka _email _lain dari Sakura.

-

From : sakura_blossom(at)yahoo(dot)co(dot)hi

To : sasuke_uchiha(at)yahoo(dot)co(dot)hi

Subject : AKU DITERIMAAAA!!!

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Apa kabar? Kau pasti sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak sempat membalas email. Tapi yah, kurasa aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifatmu yang cuek bebek itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Tenang saja, aku tidak marah, kok, hanya ingin mencekik lehermu kalau kau datang ke Konoha nanti. ^_^ Cuma bercanda._

_Kau sudah membaca emailku yang kemarin, kan? Masih ingat dengan audisi drama yang kuceritakan padamu? Sekarang audisi itu sudah selesai, hasilnya sudah diumumkan dan kau tahu? AKU DITERIMA!! Bukan hanya itu… AKU AKAN MEMAINKAN TOKOH WANITA UTAMA!! KYAAAAAA!!! Dan kau tahu siapa lawan mainku? NEJI HYUUGA!! Oh, kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkannya, Sasuke.. Aku senaaaaaang sekali… ^_^ Rasanya seperti mau pingsan –er… sepertinya aku memang sempat pingsan. Ehehe… Tapi aku tidak akan menceritakan detailnya di sini. Itu SANGAT memalukan, tahu!_

_Doakan aku ya, teman. Mudah-mudahan semuanya berjalan lancar dan ini akan menjadi drama terhebat yang pernah dimainkan di festival sekolah! Aku harap –entah bagaimana caranya- kau bisa datang dan menonton pertunjukan kami. Aku, Naruto dan Sai benar-benar bakal sibuk mulai sekarang! Yeah, semangat!!_

_Salam hangat,_

_Sakura-chan.._

_p.s : Apa Sai sudah mengirimkan video padamu? Balaslah kalau kau sempat. Oke? ;D_

_- _

Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke membaca nama itu berulang-ulang dengan perasaan gusar. Keriangannya semenjak membaca _email-email _Naruto yang kocak mendadak menguap lenyap membaca nama itu. Padahal ia biasanya merasa biasa saja dengan nama itu, bahkan terkesan akrab karena mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak sama-sama masih bocah ingusan. Tapi mengingat yang menulis nama itu adalah _Sakura… _

Oh, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ini. Perasaan aneh menyerangnya saat itu, seperti organ-organ dalam perutnya mendadak merosot ke kaki, meninggalkan perasaan hampa yang tidak nyaman.

Sasuke menggeram pelan, menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya. Berusaha mengusir perasaan aneh yang membuatnya resah itu.

'_Tidak boleh, Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh begini!! Dia temanmu, dia… terlarang…' _ia memarahi dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, membayangkan Sakura melewatkan waktunya bersama Neji membuatnya ingin sekali melempar _notebook-_nya dan menginjak-injaknya.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menutup _email _Sakura untuk mencegah dirinya melakukan hal yang gila. Sementara berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tiba-tiba tanda peringatan masuknya pesan baru berbunyi.

_**You Got Mail!**_

Nama Sai tertera di _email_ itu.

-

From : painterboy(at)plasa(dot)com

To : sasuke_uchiha(at)yahoo(dot)co(dot)hi

Subject : Apa kabar?

_Sasuke yth,_

_Kau mungkin bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan ini padamu. Yah, sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu harus menulis apa berhubung memang tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Tapi kali ini aku merasa perlu berbicara denganmu. Tapi karena Sound-city School tempatmu bersekolah peraturannya sangat ketat dan padat kegiatan, sepertinya aku tidak mungkin meneleponmu. (Jangan tanya dari mana aku tahu kau sekolah di mana sekarang, Sasuke)._

_Singkat saja, beberapa hari ini aku merasa sikap Naruto agak aneh –dan aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Dia tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat emosional, marah-marah pada semua orang seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Terlebih kalau anak-anak mulai menggodai Sakura soal drama yang akan dimainkannya nanti. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Sasuke. Dan Naruto juga tidak mau cerita. Dia selalu bilang tidak ada apa-apa setiap kali kutanya. Sakura juga kelihatannya sedih dengan sikap baru Naruto ini. _

_Dan siang ini juga seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang aku tahu, tiba-tiba Naruto pergi begitu saja dari rumah Shikamaru Nara –kami datang untuk menonton latihan band Naruto di sana—dan Sakura seperti mengamuk, berteriak memaki-maki Naruto sambil menangis. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa ketika kami tanya apa yang terjadi. Kupikir pastilah sudah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat di antara mereka. Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau mereka bertengkar._

_Barangkali kau tahu sesuatu, Sasuke, makanya aku bertanya padamu. Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harap kau mau memberiku saran –karena yah, kau sudah mengenal mereka lebih dekat dibanding aku. Aku tunggu balasanmu._

_-Sai-_

_P.S : Aku kirimkan bersama ini, video yang kubuat bersama Naruto. Kuharap kau menyukainya._

_- _

Membaca _email _Sai membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia langsung teringat ibunya memberitahunya tentang telepon Naruto tadi siang –yang dilupakannya karena ia terlalu asyik dengan ayahnya…

"…_dari suaranya, sepertinya dia sedang bersedih."_

Pasti ada kaitannya dengan kejadian-entah-apa di rumah Shikamaru, pikir Sasuke. Ia mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana tadi siang. Apa yang membuat Naruto begitu… _bukan dirinya. _Dan Sakura… _dia menangis?_ –_Tidak. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan sengaja membuat orang menangis. Terlebih orang itu adalah Sakura. _

Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana Naruto menyayangi gadis itu.

Hatinya mencelos ketika ia menyadari fakta yang nyaris dilupakannya, bahwa Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura lebih dari sekedar teman biasa, bahwa perasaannya pada gadis itu lebih mendalam dari yang seharusnya. Sama seperti…—Akh, Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkannya.

_Aku harus menelepon Naruto!_

Ia lantas mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di sebelah _notebook-_nya, mengaktifkannya. Segera saja ponselnya diserang pesan-pesan baru yang masuk. Menggeram pelan, Sasuke mengabaikan pesan-pesan itu dan segera memasukkan nomor Naruto.

-

-

_**Kitsune's Park, Fox Avenue – Konoha**_

Sosok gelap bermantel panjang itu berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan yang sepi di Fox Avenue. Sebelah tangannya bergerak membetulkan letak syal yang melilit di lehernya, menahan udara malam yang semakin dingin, sementara sebelah tangannya dibenamkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Bayangan istri dan anak-anaknya yang sudah menunggunya di rumah semakin mendorongnya untuk semakin bergegas. Namun ada sesuatu saat melintasi Kitsune's Park yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Lamat-lamat, ia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari arah taman yang kosong –atau ia kira begitu. Ia memang pernah mendengar desas-desus bahwa taman itu berhantu, tepatnya hantu rubah berekor sembilan yang katanya pernah disegel dalam tubuh seorang bayi di tempat itu beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Legenda menyebutkan bahwa rubah berekor sembilan yang legendaris itu mati bersamaan dengan meninggalnya orang yang menjadi _wadah-_nya dan menjadi penunggu tempat itu sejak saat itu, menunggu manusia yang menjadi _wadah-_nya untuk bersatu kembali dengannya.

Legenda konyol. Mana ada hal-hal yang seperti itu di zaman _cyber _seperti sekarang, ia membatin. Namun suara-suara aneh yang didengarnya memaksanya untuk mengingat legenda kota itu.

_Kriet… Kriet…_

Pandangan orang itu menyapu seluruh taman, dan berhenti ketika matanya menangkap _sesuatu _di deretan ayunan. Jantungnya yang sempat berpacu cepat barusan perlahan mulai tenang ketika samar-samar ia bisa melihat bahwa itu bukan hantu seperti yang dikiranya semula, melainkan _seseorang. _Sosok gelap itu duduk di salah satu ayunan yang bergerak perlahan. Cahaya remang-remang dari lampu taman menerangi sosok itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, tapi ia bisa mengenali jaket hitam-oranye dan rambut pirang yang mencuat berantakan itu.

_Lho? Bukannya itu putranya Pak Guru Umino?_

Ia baru saja akan menyapa anak itu ketika dirasakannya ponselnya bergetar dalam saku mantelnya. _Rumah._

"_Halo, Ayah? Ayah sudah di mana? Cepat pulang, Yah…"_

"Iya, iya, ayah hampir sampai…"

Dan sosok itu segera mengurungkan niatan awalnya untuk menyapa dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu, sosok di atas ayunan itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit saat ia mendengar suara langkah birunya menatap kosong ke arah sosok bermantel itu sampai akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan.

Naruto menghela napas berat, membentuk uap di udara malam yang dingin. Wajahnya tampak kacau dan rambut pirangnya lebih berantakan dibanding biasanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk di sana, menunggu sampai kegalauan hatinya mereda –yang sayangnya tidak kunjung terjadi. Ingatan atas kejadian tadi siang terus saja membebani hatinya, membuatnya tersiksa oleh rasa bersalah dan ia mulai takut.

_Sakura akan membenciku… Sakura akan membenciku…_

Kata-kata itu terus saja menggema dalam kepalanya, membuat segalanya lebih buruk. Belum lagi wajah Sakura yang terus-menerus muncul dalam kepalanya, tatapannya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan dan ketidakpercayaan dan air mata itu…

_Kalau saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, _sesalnya, _aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu…_

"Brengsek!" ia mendesis, memaki dirinya sendiri sementara jemarinya mencengkeram rambutnya dengan geram, seakan ingin mencabutnya sampai ke akar-akarnya sebagai hukuman.

Kemudian ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar dalam sakunya.

'…_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybodys feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybodys dancing in the moonlight…'_

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan malas-malasan merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Nama '_Sasuke' _tertera di layar.

Naruto mendengus.

-

-

_**Oto City, Uchiha Mansion**_

"_Kukira kau sudah melupakan kami, Sialan!" _adalah kata-kata pertama Naruto yang Sasuke dengar lewat ponselnya. Suaranya terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya –dan lebih berat.

Yah, Sasuke tidak bisa mengharapkan sambutan yang lebih baik setelah sekian lama ia tidak memberikan kabar pada sahabatnya itu, maka ia memilih untuk tidak memprotes.

"Ibuku bilang kau menelepon tadi siang," kata Sasuke hati-hati, berusaha tidak langsung masuk ke pokok permasalahan, karena suasana hati Naruto tampaknya belum begitu baik. "Ada apa?"

Ia mendengar Naruto mendengus. _"Jadi kau baru menelepon setelah aku meneleponmu duluan, begitu?"_ ujarnya sinis.

Sasuke mengertakkan gigi. Naruto yang sedang _bad-mood _adalah makhluk yang paling menjengkelkan di dunia, pikirnya kesal. Tapi ia berusaha menahan diri. "Dengar, aku meneleponmu bukan untuk bertengkar, Bodoh." Ia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah menghubungi kalian. Di sini sangat sibuk, asal kau tahu saja."

"_Yeah, yeah.."_ sahut Naruto sambil lalu. Jelas sekali ia tidak tertarik dengan alasan Sasuke tidak pernah menghubungi mereka saat itu.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati jendela tinggi di dekat ranjangnya, memandang bulan purnama yang menggantung rendah di langit Oto sementara pikirannya sibuk mereka-reka dari mana sebaiknya ia memulai. Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara seperti tercekat di seberang saja sebelum Naruto berkata serak, _"Tidak begitu baik. Kau tahu, Sasuke, sepertinya aku baru saja mengacaukan segalanya. Persahabatan kami sudah berakhir."_

Sasuke mengernyit, sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang ia dengar. "Apa maksudmu dengan persahabatan sudah berakhir?"

Sepertinya Naruto sudah dikuasai emosi saat itu, karena berikutnya Sasuke bisa mendengar ia terisak serak. _"Aku sudah berbuat sesuatu… yang sangat bodoh… Aku—brengsek!—bodoh sekali!!"_

Entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke mendadak tidak enak. "Apa?" tuntutnya tak sabar, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Aku sudah mengecewakannya—"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ulang Sasuke, mulai gusar.

"_Aku…" _Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sasuke bisa mendengar tarikan napasnya yang serak sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara sarat emosi, _"Aku—mencoba menciumnya tadi siang."_

Ponsel Sasuke nyaris meluncur jatuh dari tangannya saking terperanjatnya ia mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Mata _onyx-_nya membulat. "Kau—APA?!"

"_AKU MENCOBA MENCIUMNYA, SASUKE!!" _teriak Naruto dikuasai emosi. _"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan..." _lanjutnya merana, _"Sakura pasti membenciku sekarang…"_

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat, terlalu _shock _untuk sekedar berkomentar atas pengakuan Naruto itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan bertindak sejauh itu. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Kaget, itu sudah pasti. Marah? Kecewa? –Cemburu?

"_Damn you Naruto!" _hanya itu akhirnya yang bisa ia desiskan sementara ia menghenyakkan diri di ranjangnya, mencengkeram rambutnya. Tangan yang memegang ponselnya bergetar.

"_Yeah," _kata suara getir Naruto di seberang, _"Maki saja aku, Sasuke. Bilang aku brengsek, keparat atau apa pun terserah kau. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya…" _diam sejenak, _"Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana cara Sakura menatapku tadi. Aku sudah mengacaukan segalanya…"_

"Kau jelas sudah mengacaukan segalanya," geram Sasuke, "Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seperti itu, hah?! Gila—"

"_Aku tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke. Ini sangat menyiksaku. Melihat dia bersama cowok lain membuatku sinting!"_

"Tapi itu tidak lantas membuatmu boleh melakukan _itu _padanya!!" desis Sasuke sengit.

"_Aku tahu, aku tahu!!" _teriak Naruto, _"Salahkan saja aku! Aku memang bodoh!!"_

Selama beberapa saat, tak seorang pun dari mereka yang bicara. Terlalu emosi dan marah untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang membesarkan hati. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak tahu pasti apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Di satu sisi ia kecewa akan tindakan Naruto yang –menurutnya—sudah di luar batas, tapi di sisi lain, ia bisa mengerti situasi yang dialami sahabatnya itu. Karena ia sendiri pun pernah dihadapkan pada situasi yang hampir sama –dan rasanya memang sangat sulit menahan diri untuk melakukan hal-hal gila karena itu. Jadi ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"_Aku tidak tahu," _sahut Naruto parau. _"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung sekali. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, eh? Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?"_

Sejujurnya Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mengatasi kekacauan ini seandainya ia berada di Konoha bersama-sama mereka sekarang. Sementara hatinya sendiri sedang dilanda kebimbangan atas perasaannya terhadap Sakura.

Ah, sepertinya persahabatan mereka tengah diuji oleh sebentuk perasaan bernama _cinta_.

-

-

-

From :sasuke_uchiha(at)yahoo(dot)co(dot)hi

To : painterboy(at)plasa(dot)com

Subject : Re : Apa kabar?

_Naruto sudah cerita semuanya padaku. Dan sepertinya yang kau katakan memang benar, sudah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat antara mereka. _

_Ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentang Sakura dan Naruto, Sai. Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura lebih dari seorang sahabat, kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Dan melihat situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang kurasa Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi._

_Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, aku tidak pandai dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi kupikir membiarkan mereka memikirkan semuanya sendiri dan 'bicara dengan kepala dingin' adalah jalan yang terbaik. Karena mereka berdualah yang akan memutuskan ke mana arah persahabatan mereka akan dibawa. _

_Kuharap kau bisa memahami mereka._

_-Sasuke-_

_P.S : Terimakasih video-nya. Belum sempat kutonton sekarang, mungkin lain kali._

_P.P.S : Situasi ini pastilah sangat berat untuk Sakura. Tolong jaga dia semampumu._

_-_

_­_-

TBC…

-

-

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Dancing In The Moonlight © Toploader_

_Aku sengaja milih lagu yang riang untuk ringtone Naruto, supaya sesuai dengan kepribadiannya __yang asli.__ ^_^_

_-_

_Thanks to :_

_**Uci-chan :**Iya, bukan konflik rasa main-main, nih. Authornya juga pusing mikirinnya. Hihi… XD Ini Saskey-nya udah nongol. Masih kangen kah? _

_**Teh Bella **: Lanjutan yang ini masih belum ada perkembangan, Teh. Gomen ne? Mudah-mudahan bisa memberikan kejutan… ^_^_

_**Lawra-chan : **Hahaha… kalo langsung hajar, yang ada Naruto dibakbuk langsung ama Saku-chan. XD Uh, kelas berapa? Ada kelas 16 gak, yah? Hihi…_

_**ShazaNamiKaze Mystica : **Ini Saskey udah nongol, kok… Soal Saia ma Ino dipair atau enggak, kamu tunggu aja yah._

_**Uchiha cesa : **Kenapa? Karena authornya males. Hihi.. XD Wah, makasih banget udah suka sama fic ini, cesa-san!! -blushing-_

_**M4yura **: Iya tuh, jadi kacau gitu mereka. Rupanya persahabatan juga bisa mengalami pasang surut begitu, yah. Um.. apa kangennya sama Sasu udah terobati? Idate emang posesif! –tendang Idate-_

_**Aika-chan : **Nah lho, sepertinya kebalik tuh. Kemarin NejiSaku, sekarang NaruSaku.. ^_^_

_**Tobi-Luna-chan : **Iya tuh, si Idate. Hihi.. jadi keinget dia ngerayu Sakura di filler Naruto. Saku-nya sampe blushing gitu, kan? Yang lainnya udah dibahas di chatingan, yah… ^_^ Soal Saku nangis, gomen, sepertinya kalau kejadiannya kayak gitu rasanya gak mungkin dia gak nangis, Lun. Sambil marah-marah tentunya…_

_**kakkoii-chan : **Ah… NarShip movie yang itu emang ada hint NejiSaku-nya!! Aku juga geregetan sendiri waktu nonton. Hahaha… Luv NejiSaku soooo much!_

_**Ambu : **Kalo dipikir-pikir iya juga ya, Mbu.. Kalo Lee yang jadi Alfredo, NaruSaku gak akan runyam… Tapi jadi gak ada konflik juga.. Haduh, binun.. -_-;_

_**RinMaru HanAmu : **Makasih… -blushing lagi- InsyaALLAH, doain mudah2an gak hiatus._

_**Miami : **Ini lanjutannya.. ^_^_

_Special thanks untuk **Ai Rina**-san yang udah mereview di FB ^_^_


	50. Chapter 49

_**Warning : Time skip, setting berpindah-pindah, alur gaje banget… =_='**_

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Setelah peristiwa di rumah Shikamaru, hubungan antara Sakura dan Naruto tampaknya semakin merenggang. Keduanya belum bicara satu sama lain sejak saat itu. Naruto, yang masih dilanda rasa bersalah karena perbuatannya waktu itu selalu menghindari Sakura, duduk sejauh mungkin darinya di kelas, kabur setiap kali berpapasan di koridor, dan apa pun yang tidak memungkinkan ia untuk berinteraksi untuk sementara waktu dengan gadis itu. Cowok itu terus menerus dihantui pikiran bahwa Sakura membencinya dan cemas setiap kali memikirkan hal itu.

Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli karena ia terlalu kecewa dan marah pada Naruto. Tapi perlahan sikap Naruto itu membuatnya resah, terlebih setelah pembicaraannya dengan Ino.

"Aku percaya Naruto tidak bermaksud melakukan _hal itu, _Sakura," kata Ino dengan suara pelan keesokan harinya setelah kejadian di rumah Shikamaru. Saat itu mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang mereka di perpustakaan sekolah, sementara Naruto entah berada di mana bersama Sai. "Kau mengenal Naruto, kan?"

"Kau tidak ada di sana, Ino!" Sakura balas mendesis dari atas buku yang tengah dibacanya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya—"

"Kecewa?" sahut Ino. "Yeah, aku memang tidak tahu –karena baik Chouji maupun Shikamaru tidak pernah ada yang mencoba menciumku—Tapi, ayolah… Barangkali saat itu dia hanya _refleks, _tersandung sesuatu atau apa…"

"_Tersandung sesuatu?_" dengus Sakura. "Yang benar saja."

Ino nyengir kecil ketika menyadari bahwa idenya yang barusan memang terdengar agak konyol. "_Well, _mungkin _memang_ tidak tersandung sesuatu," ujarnya kemudian, lalu menatap Sahabatnya itu memohon. "Tapi bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi, Sakura? Cobalah memahami perasaannya. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Naruto, seharusnya kau paham situasinya, meskipun yah… tindakannya itu tidak bisa dibenarkan juga, sih."

Sakura tidak membalasnya. Mata zamrudnya berhenti bergerak pada satu titik di bukunya dan ekspresi sedih tampak selintas di wajahnya sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah bangku baca. Ino menyambar salah satu buku asal saja dari rak dan mengikuti Sakura.

"Dengar," kata Ino lagi sambil berpura-pura membuka-buka bukunya sementara mata birunya terpacang pada Sakura, "Aku yakin seratus persen Naruto tidak mungkin dengan sengaja menyakitimu. Dia kelihatannya menyesal sekali –kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Kalau dia menyesal, kenapa tidak minta maaf?!" tukas Sakura jengkel.

Ino menghela napas. "Karena dia tahu kau masih marah padanya. Barangkali malah dia berpikir kalau kau benci padanya. Dia sangat bingung. Maka dari itu dia terus menghindarimu," tuturnya sabar.

"Oh, sepertinya kau sangat mengerti dia, ya?" sahut Sakura sarkastis sambil membalik halaman bukunya dengan marah.

Ino memutar bola matanya melihat sikap emosional sahabatnya itu. "Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan kalau sedang marah, kau tahu?"

Sakura tidak menyahutnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Ino memandang Sakura putus asa. "Oke. Aku tidak akan mendesakmu lagi untuk memaafkan Naruto. Percuma saja karena yang ada di kepalamu sekarang ini hanya dirimu sendiri. Tapi coba pikirkan lagi. Persahabatan kalian sudah sedemikian dalam, sayang kalau harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini—"

"Dia yang memulai duluan!" desis Sakura keras kepala, tapi Ino mengabaikannya.

"—Coba ingat lagi semua hal yang sudah Naruto lakukan untukmu, Sakura. Dia selalu ada saat kau butuh dia, kan? Pikirkan apakah kemarahanmu setimpal dengan semua yang sudah kalian lewati bersama-sama? Dan pikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan Sai. Kau tahu, dari kemarin dia kebingungan setengah mati dengan sikap kalian berdua. Jangan karena kau sedang marah, kau jadi mengacuhkannya juga dong. Kasihan dia. Sasuke juga. Bagaimana perasaannya kalau dia tahu dua sahabatnya bersikap seperti orang asing satu sama lain?"

Sakura tertegun mendengar ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa telah bersikap sangat kejam. Namun ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa waktu lagi, sebelum akhirnya Ino menghembuskan napas berat. "Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan, Sakura. Keputusan masih ada di tanganmu. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku bilang begini karena aku peduli padamu—pada kalian."

Gadis itu pun beranjak, meninggalkan bukunya di atas meja dan berbalik meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura perlahan mulai menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan Ino mungkin benar. Ia juga mulai berusaha untuk memahami situasinya, kendatipun sangat sulit. Dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyangka, selewat beberapa hari, absennya gurauan dan suara tawa cowok itu membuatnya merasa sedikit kesepian. Ia mulai dilanda ketakutan akan benar-benar kehilangan sahabatnya itu untuk selamanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki situasi yang sudah runyam ini sementara Naruto terus saja menghindarinya. Dan ini benar-benar membuatnya sedih.

Sementara itu, Sai, yang tidak memahami apa yang terjadi antara kedua sahabatnya itu mulai frustasi sendiri. Bahkan balasan _email _yang diterimanya dari Sasuke hanya sedikit sekali membantunya. Di hari pertama mereka bersekolah setelah kejadian di rumah Shikamaru, ia melompat ke sana kemari antara Naruto dan Sakura, sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak mau bersama-sama seperti biasanya.

'_Mengapa memangnya kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura lebih dari seorang sahabat? Apakah itu salah? Tapi selama ini semuanya baik-baik saja…' _pikirnya bingung.

Untungnya ada Ino di sana yang mau membantunya memahami apa yang sedang terjadi antara Sakura dan Naruto. Gadis itu menariknya pada hari kedua ketika Naruto kabur entah kemana sementara Sakura mengurung diri di antara buku-buku di perpustakaan. Dengan penuh kesabaran –mengingat Sai tidak memahami apa itu 'perasaan cinta' dan fakta ini sejenak membuat gadis pirang itu tercengang—Ino memberitahunya segalanya yang terjadi hari sebelumnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa mengerti, Sai," kata Ino saat itu dengan sorot mata sedih, "Mereka barangkali butuh saling menjauh untuk sementara waktu, memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan kepala dingin, dan yah…" gadis itu terdiam sementara mata birunya menyapu koridor yang ramai itu, sebelah tangannya terangkat memijat pelipisnya, "Kurasa hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah mendampingi mereka sampai mereka berdua siap untuk saling bicara lagi."

_Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke dalam emailnya, _Sai membatin_. _"Tapi kalau mereka berpencar-pencar seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa mendampingi mere—"

"Aku tidak hanya membicarakan dirimu, Sai," sela Ino. Tampangnya seperti tercabik antara geli dan tidak sabar. "Tapi aku juga akan melakukannya, kita berdua. Aku akan menemani Sakura sementara kau bersama Naruto. Oke?"

"Tapi Sasuke bilang, aku harus menjaga Sakura," kata Sai, teringat pesan tambahan di _email _Sasuke.

Ino melempar senyum manis pada cowok itu. "Menjaganya kan tidak harus selalu bersama dengannya, Sai. Lagipula kita bisa tukar tempat kalau kau mau."

Tiba-tiba saja Sai merasa bodoh sendiri. Wajahnya yang pucat merona kemerahan sementara tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, yeah, kau benar."

"Tentu saja aku benar!" Ino tertawa merdu sambil memutar-mutar bola matanya. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku ke perpus dulu. _Bye!_" Gadis itu berbalik pergi.

Sai juga berbalik, namun ia segera teringat sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu Naruto ada di mana. "Ino!" panggilnya.

Ino yang untungnya belum terlalu jauh dari sana, menoleh. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu di mana Naruto?" tanya Sai padanya.

Ino tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm… coba cari di _gymnasium, _barangkali dia sedang main basket dengan anak-anak cowok yang lain di sana. Atau di atap sekolah." Dan setelah berkata begitu, ia melempar senyum 'semoga-berhasil' pada Sai, lalu berbalik dan menghilang di belokan.

Dan sejak saat itulah semuanya berlangsung; Ino selalu bersama Sakura sementara Sai menemani Naruto atau kebalikannya –sesuai keadaan. Terjadi semacam konspirasi antara Sai dan Ino sejak saat itu. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa 'pendamping' mereka kerap membicarakan mereka setiap kali mereka tidak ada. Saling bertukar informasi tentang apa yang mereka –Sakura dan Naruto—keluhkan dan menyusun rencana apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya untuk mendamaikan keduanya. Ino, tentu saja sudah ahli dalam hal seperti ini, sementara Sai masih banyak membutuhkan bantuannya.

Sampai di akhir minggu, akhirnya keduanya berhasil menyeret Sakura dan Naruto duduk dalam satu meja di kantin saat istirahat makan siang. Mereka tidak kesulitan membawa Sakura, karena hati gadis itu memang sudah mulai melunak dan ia pernah berkata pada Ino kalau ia sangat ingin bicara lagi pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri agak susah dibujuk, meskipun ia mau juga pada akhirnya.

Sai menyeruput sari jeruknya sementara matanya bergantian mengamati Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk berhadapan, tetapi tidak saling bicara. Suasana kaku itu belum sepenuhnya mencair.

Sakura merasa terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Gadis itu memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan buku pemberian Sasuke –ia memulai kebiasaan membawa-bawa buku itu bersamanya seperti Sasuke dulu sejak seminggu terakhir—dan menunduk terus, makanannya sama sekali tidak disentuh. Sementara itu Naruto yang tampak murung mengaduk-aduk mangkuk ramennya tanpa semangat. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah Sakura dengan ekspresi merana di wajahnya.

Keheningan tidak nyaman melingkupi meja itu selama beberapa waktu, padahal bukan hanya mereka berempat yang duduk di sana, melainkan berenam dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji juga. Tapi sepertinya baik Shikamaru maupun Chouji tidak menyadarinya. Shikamaru terlalu asyik dengan permainan _shogi _di ponselnya sementara Chouji tidak bisa dialihkan dari menu makan siangnya.

Ino dan Sai bertukar pandang sejenak. Awalnya mereka berencana membiarkan saja Sakura dan Naruto mengobrol berdua, tapi nampaknya itu tidak memungkinkan, maka mereka akan menjalankan rencana kedua; memancing obrolan. Ino kemudian merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _notes _kecil.

"Berhubung kita sedang berkumpul," gadis pemilik mata _sapphire _itu memulai sambil membuka _notes-_nya, "aku ingin minta pendapat soal lagu yang akan band kami bawakan di acara pembukaan festival band di KCS nanti. Aku sudah membuat daftarnya, tapi aku bingung mau memilih yang mana. Sakura," Ino menjawil lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dari bukunya dan memandangnya. Ino menyodorkan daftar di _notes-_nya pada Sakura. "Menurutmu bagus yang mana?"

Sakura membaca daftar itu. "Aku suka _Kelly Clarkson,_" ujarnya setelah beberapa saat, mengembalikan lagi _notes _Ino pada pemiliknya.

"_Kelly Clarkson _lumayan juga," sahut Ino sambil mengangguk. "Tapi aku ingin lagu yang bisa dinyanyikan dua orang. Supaya bisa _duet _dengan _vocalist keduaku_." Ia menekankan dua suku kata terakhir sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura langsung memahami arti tatapan itu, dan ia langsung menyahutnya, "Kalau begitu '_Bring Me To Life'-_nya _Evanescence_ saja." Gadis itu mengerling kecil ke arah Naruto, tampak ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "Setahuku Naruto suka lagu itu. Iya kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengerjap. Jelas sekali ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba ditanya oleh Sakura setelah sekian lama tidak saling bicara. "Eh—Oh, yeah. Tentu saja. Lagu itu keren banget…" cowok pemilik mata biru itu memaksakan cengiran yang membuatnya tampak seperti sedang meringis karena sakit gigi. "Tapi kalau mau duet yang _ballad, 'Way Back Into Love' _keren juga," ia menambahkan pada Ino.

Ino menjentikkan jadinya, nyengir lebar pada Naruto. Kena! Cowok itu baru saja menyebutkan salah satu lagu favorit Sakura. "Pintar!" Ia buru-buru mengambil _bolpoint _dari dalam tasnya dan pura-pura menulis di _notes-_nya. Ia mengerling Sai dan mengedip padanya.

"Wow! Kau suka lagu itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura, berusaha terdengar antusias, pada cowok yang duduk di seberangnya itu. "Itu salah satu lagu favoritku! Jadi _kepingin _dengar kau menyanyikan lagu itu dengan Ino!"

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kami pernah menyanyikannya sekali waktu latihan," katanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sai?" Ia melirik Sai. "Kau kan mantan murid sekolah seni, pasti punya selera bagus tentang musik."

"Yeah, lagu itu bagus juga. Tapi bagaimana kalau _theme song-_nya film _Moulin Rogue, 'Come What May'_? Aku suka lagu itu," kata Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Lagu itu terlalu _mellow, _Sai," kata Ino sambil memutar bola matanya. "Bisa-bisa semua orang tidur waktu giliran kami tampil. Lagunya yang lebih semangat dong. Bagaimana, sih?"

"Lagipula itu bukan lagu yang bisa dibawakan band seperti band kami," timpal Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. "Sama sekali _enggak _disangka, ternyata kau punya selera yang romantis seperti itu, Sai."

"Bawaan seniman, tuh…" kata Sakura.

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum tersipu-sipu sambil menggaruk sisi wajahnya dengan jemari. "Aku kan hanya mengusulkan," gumamnya pelan.

Gelak tawa kemudian menyusul memenuhi meja mereka. Tampaknya semua kembali normal di antara Sakura dan Naruto saat itu, meskipun masih tampak kaku dan satu sama lain berinteraksi seperti dua orang yang baru saling kenal. Tapi setidaknya mereka sudah mulai saling bicara.

Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah waktu sampai hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu. –Ah, dan juga kebesaran hati dari salah satu pihak.

Semoga saja…

-

-

_**Sound-city School – Oto City**_

Instirahat makan siang, seperti biasa Sasuke Uchiha menghabiskan waktu di salah satu bangku taman favoritnya di halaman sekolahnya yang luas dan asri seorang diri, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang sejuk di bawah naungan deretan pohon _maple _yang daunnya berguguran di tanah sambil menyantap bekal _sandwich _istimewa buatan ibunya. Mata _onyx-_nya sesekali mengawasi adik-adik kelasnya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar bermain sepak bola di lapangan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Sasuke selalu menyukai ketenangan seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang. Di Konoha, mana ada suasana yang tenang seperti ini, di mana-mana bising. Tapi ada sebagian dari dalam dirinya yang merindukan kebisingan itu. Bukan—tentu saja bukan kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh segerombol cewek-cewek penganggumnya yang selalu mengikik seakan tidak bisa hidup tanpa itu. Kalau itu sih, di mana-mana juga sama saja (Terdengar kikikan samar dari balik semak mawar. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja).

Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya yang tipis ketika bayangan sahabat-sahabatnya muncul di kepalanya. Diam-diam, Sasuke sangat merindukan waktu-waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama mereka di Konoha. Saling lempar ejekan dengan Naruto, berdebat dengan Sakura, menahan geli setiap kali berhadapan dengan Sai. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kesenangan itu di tempat _ini._

Bahkan tidak oleh _teman-teman _lamanya. Sama-sama berisik sih, tapi berbeda sama sekali.

Dan omong-omong tentang Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke menjadi bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Ia masih belum melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto seminggu yang lalu. Pembicaraan yang benar-benar membuatnya gusar bukan kepalang dan menyesal tidak berada di sana bersama mereka sekarang.

Sasuke hanya bisa berharap Sakura dan Naruto bisa mengenyampingkan ego masing-masing dan mementingkan persahabatan mereka –meskipun Sasuke tidak yakin bisa melakukannya seandainya ia berada di posisi Naruto sekarang ini. Dan ia juga berharap Sai bisa membantu mereka melewati ini. Semoga saja…

Sebuah seruan yang berasal dari gedung sekolahnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan melihat lima orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya keluar dari pintu samping, sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke mengeluh pelan.

"Sasuke!" seru seorang gadis berambut kemerahan yang merupakan gadis paling populer di sekolah itu, Tayuya, sambil duduk di sampingnya dan melempar lengannya merangkul pundak Sasuke. "Kau ini selalu saja kabur dari kami. Kami mencarimu, tahu!" Tayuya mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura _ngambek._

Menghela napas, Sasuke lalu melepaskan lengan Tayuya dari pundaknya. "Aku hanya butuh sedikit ketenangan di sini."

"Kau banyak berubah semenjak kembali dari Konoha," kata cowok jangkung berkulit gelap yang kemudian duduk di sisi lain Sasuke, Kidomaru, sambil melirik temannya dengan mata dipicingkan.

"Yeah," timpal salah satu dari si kembar berambut putih, Sakon, dari samping Tayuya, "Kau tidak asyik lagi."

"Kau bahkan menolak waktu kami ajak _clubbing _akhir pekan yang lalu," Ukon berkata mendukung saudara kembarnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dingin. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu lagi. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang bisa kulakukan."

Tayuya menatap Sasuke seakan ia sedang menatap makhluk asing. "Ya, ampun…" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan untuk mengomentarinya.

"Wow, Sasuke Uchiha sudah berubah jadi anak baik…" Sakon dan Ukon menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"_Mereka_ tidak memukulkan batu ke kepalamu, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Kidomaru.

Sasuke mendengus tertawa. "Yang _mereka _lakukan hanyalah menawarkan persahabatan untukku," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengabaikan mereka. Ia memasukkan potongan terakhir _sandwich-_nya ke mulut dan mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan sementara pikirannya melayang ke Konoha.

"Kimimaro," celetuk Tayuya selewat beberapa waktu.

Seorang cowok pendiam berpostur kurus dengan rambut putih lewat seorang diri di depan mereka duduk. Cowok bernama Kimimaro Kaguya itu mengendikkan kepala pada mereka sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung sekolah dengan dagu terangkat.

"Murid favorit Profesor Orochimaru setelah kau _minggat _ke Konoha," kata Sakon, menatap punggung cowok itu sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dan yang paling menjadi perhatian cewek-cewek –setidaknya itu yang terjadi setelah kau pergi, Sasuke," timpal Ukon.

"Tapi tentu saja kau tetap yang nomor satu!" cetus Tayuya sambil bergelayut di lengan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu cowok itu. Yang bersangkutan dengan wajah datar melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari lengannya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang menjadi favorit Orochimaru," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Saat itu serombongan anak dari kelas _Elementary _berlari-lari ribut melewati mereka. Kidomaru yang memang dikenal tidak menyukai anak kecil, menjulurkan kakinya, membuat salah seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang tidak hati-hati tersandung dan jatuh terguling ke tanah.

Suara tawa gelak-gelak langsung terdengar sementara teman-teman si bocah hanya bisa membelalak ketakutan pada rombongan remaja itu –mengingat _geng _itu adalah yang paling ditakuti di seantero SCS—sama sekali tidak berani bergerak membantu teman mereka. Sasuke, yang menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak tertawa di sana, melempar pandang dingin pada keempat temannya sebelum beranjak.

Cowok itu berjalan mendekati si bocah yang seperti membeku di tempatnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri, seakan Sasuke datang untuk menggigitnya. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan sukses melenyapkan gelak tawa Kidomaru dan yang lain.

"Kau bisa bangun?" Sasuke berlutut di depan sang bocah dan membantunya berdiri. Ia bahkan membantu membersihkan dedaunan dan tanah yang menempel pada bagian depan seragam bocah itu, sementara sang bocah sepertinya sudah hampir menangis saking ketakutannya. "Jangan menangis. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng," kata Sasuke. "Lain kali hati-hati kalau berlari. Oke? Sekarang pergilah."

Bocah itu menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut selama beberapa saat, seakan tidak mempercayai bahwa yang bicara ramah di depannya ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang tidak berperasaan itu. Tetapi ia kemudian segera menguasai diri. Ia menyeka matanya yang berair, mengangguk sambil menggumamkan terimakasih dan segera pergi dari sana, bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sesekali menoleh pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan ke arah gedung untuk kelas sekolah dasar.

Sasuke lalu menegakkan diri. Dan tanpa menoleh pada empat yang lain—yang masih tercengang melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan—Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku celana seragamnya.

"_Geez, _dia benar-benar sudah berubah…"

-

-

_**Konoha High – Konoha, siang harinya…**_

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi dan anak-anak yang mengikuti kelas Anko Mitarashi siang itu langsung ribut membereskan barang-barang mereka. Naruto, yang duduk di bangku belakang, langsung melayangkan pandangannya ke punggung Sakura yang duduk di meja depan begitu guru mereka meninggalkan ruang kelas. Terlihat gadis itu sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas sambil mengobrol dengan salah satu teman klub teaternya, Hokuto.

Pada awalnya Naruto ragu-ragu untuk menyapa Sakura duluan dan mengajaknya pulang bersama seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan sebelum ini, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sepanjang minggu antara dirinya dengan gadis pemilik mata _zamrud _itu. Tapi ingatan soal obrolan mereka saat istirahat makan siang tadi, meskipun agak kaku dan canggung, membuat Naruto membulatkan tekadnya. Ini demi memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan mereka yang sempat merenggang.

Naruto lantas mempercepat acara beres-beresnya dan bergegas menghampiri gadis itu. "Hei," sapanya kaku.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Hei," ia membalas.

"Pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto. "Bareng, yuk."

Ia melihat Sakura dan Hokuto bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum menatapnya lagi dengan ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya. "Maaf, Naruto. Klub teaterku ada kumpul hari ini. Tapi kau kan bisa pulang bareng Sai," Sakura buru-buru menambahkan.

Naruto mengatur wajahnya agar tidak terlalu terlihat kecewa, lalu berkata, "_Well, _yeah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan cari Sai kalau begitu. _Bye._"

Hokuto menatap Sakura setelah Naruto menghilang di pintu kelas. Alisnya berkerut. "Kuperhatikan kalian berdua agak lain belakangan ini, Sakura. Kalian tidak saling bicara, Kau murung, Naruto juga kelihatan murung. Kalian bertengkar?"

Sakura mengambil waktu menutup ritsleting tasnya sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan yeah, bisa dibilang kami bertengkar. Tapi kuharap semuanya bisa mulai membaik mulai sekarang."

"Sebaiknya begitu," Hokuto mengangguk setuju, "Karena kau harus berkonsentrasi dengan drama mulai sekarang. Kudengar, latihan reguler dimulai minggu depan."

"Hmm.." Sakura menyandangkan tasnya ke bahu, lalu keduanya berjalan meninggalkan kelas. "Ingatkan aku soal drama itu kalau aku mulai murung lagi, Hokuto."

Hokuto mengikik. "Aku akan mengingatkanmu soal Alfredo-mu kalau kau mulai murung lagi, Sakura."

Kontan wajah Sakura merona. "Apaan, sih?" tukasnya.

Hokuto tertawa, memutar bola matanya ketika dilihatnya Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya.

-

-

Naruto melenggang meninggalkan koridor kelasnya dengan tampang lesu. Padahal ia tadi berharap bisa pulang bersama Sakura dan mungkin membicarakan lagi apa yang telah telah terjadi seminggu ini, sekalian untuk meminta maaf atas—

"Whoa!"

Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan keras di belokan menuju koridor loker. Naruto hanya terhuyung sedikit, tetapi orang yang menabraknya, yang rupanya adalah seorang gadis berperawakan mungil, jatuh terjengkang ke lantai dan barang-barang yang dibawanya langsung berhamburan.

"Hei, hati-hati, dong…" hardik Naruto.

"M-maafkan… Maafkan… a-aku tidak s-sengaja…" gagap si gadis mungil seraya buru-buru berdiri dan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang tercecer.

"Hinata?" celetuk Naruto terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang menabraknya.

Gerakan gadis berambut panjang itu terhenti, seakan membeku, dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat ranum ketika ia menengadahkan wajahnya. "N-Naruto—ah, maaf… aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, s-sungguh…"

Entah mengapa Naruto selalu saja diserang perasaan bersalah setiap kali bertemu dengan Hinata belakangan ini. Barangkali karena insiden tempo hari –saat ia marah-marah tanpa alasan pada gadis itu di depan orang banyak, padahal Hinata sama sekali tidak bersalah—dan ia belum sempat minta maaf secara langsung padanya. Dan melihat Hinata seperti ketakutan melihatnya membuat hatinya semakin menciut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata, tenang saja!" seru Naruto buru-buru sambil ikut merangkak membatu Hinata mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Hinata ikut merangkak bersamanya di koridor untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang yang berhamburan dari dalam lokernya. Naruto lantas nyengir. _Déjà vu._

"Terimakasih," gumam Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto ketika cowok pirang itu mengulurkan barang-barangnya.

"Itu bahan untuk jurnal?" tanya Naruto menunjuk potongan-potongan artikel dari surat kabar di pelukan Hinata.

"I-Iya... Ini u-untuk majalah d-dinding…" sahut Hinata masih tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Jangan takut begitu dong. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu, kok," guraunya. "Hei, lihat aku…" Ia membungkuk di depan Hinata, supaya bisa melihat wajahnya yang separuh tertutup bayangan poninya. Dan ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto tersenyum. "Nah, kalau begini kan lebih enak dilihat."

Wajah Hinata yang sudah merah semakin merah. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Kelihatannya berat. Aku bantu, ya…" tawar Naruto kemudian sambil mengambil tumpukan buku selain kumpulan potongan artikel di gendongan Hinata.

"Aa—t-tidak usah, N-Naruto. B-biar aku saja…" gadis Hyuuga itu berusaha mempertahankan barang-barangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto berkeras, sampai akhirnya barang-barang yang tadinya berada di pelukan gadis itu berpindah padanya hingga Hinata tinggal hanya membawa tas selempangnya saja. "Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku soal kejadian waktu itu," tambahnya dengan senyum menyesal. "Kau tahu kan, yang di koridor. Seharusnya aku tidak begitu padamu, kau tidak salah apa-apa."

Hinata tampak agak bingung pada awalnya, tetapi akhirnya ia paham apa yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto. Ia mengangguk pelan. "T-tidak apa-apa. N-Naruto kan t-tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Senyum Naruto melebar sampai kemudian ia tertawa. "Kau benar-benar gadis baik, Hinata! _Thanks!"_

Sekali lagi Hinata memerah.

"Mau ke ruang jurnal, kan?"

Dan ke sanalah mereka menuju sekarang; ruang secretariat klub jurnal. Ruangan itu sedikit lebih sempit dari pada ruang klub sepak bolanya, dan jauh lebih penuh. Di salah satu sisi ruangan, terdapat lemari besar yang dipenuhi dokumen-dokumen entah apa, rak-rak yang dijejali barang-barang, lemari pajangan dengan sederet piala dan piagam penghargaan, deretan foto-foto ketua klub mereka dari masa ke masa (yang paling baru tentu saja adalah foto Shino Aburame yang tanpa senyum). Ada juga foto berpigura yang menampilkan Hinata yang sedang menerima penghargaan dari Gubernur Sarutobi, didampingi pembimbing klub mereka, Kakashi Hatake. Di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kerja yang di atasnya diletakkan seperangkat komputer yang sepertinya sudah tua dan sebuah meja besar di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan kursi-kursi yang mengelilinginya.

Beberapa anak klub jurnal termasuk Sai, Kiba dan Shino sedang berada di sana. Ketiga cowok itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari layar _laptop _Shino ketika Naruto dan Hinata masuk, sementara anak-anak yang lain, yang tampak sibuk mengurusi majalah dinding sekolah, sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajah mereka.

"Naruto?" sapa Sai, heran melihat sahabatnya itu ada di sana.

"Hei. Sedang sibuk, eh?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja, di tempat yang kosong.

"Um.. tidak juga," sahut Sai.

"Ngapain kau kemari, Naruto?" Kiba menanyainya. Mata hitamnya berkilat jahil memandang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. "Berminat bergabung di _klub _jurnal? Salah seorang dari kami pasti akan senang sekali kalau kau mau gabung."

"Kiba!" tegur Hinata dengan wajah merah padam. Yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa.

Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran, jelas sekali tidak menangkap maksud kata-kata Kiba seperti halnya Hinata. "Tidak. Aku sudah cukup sibuk dengan sepak bola dan band. Aku kemari hanya membantu Hinata membawakan ini," ia mengendik ke arah meja, tempat ia menaruh barang-barang Hinata.

Kiba baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk meledeknya lagi, tetapi Shino segera memberi isyarat padanya untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada _laptop _di depan mereka. Shino sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu membawakan barang-barang kami, N-Naruto," ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Yeah, sama-sama, Hinata," sahut Naruto sambil nyengir. Ia mengerling Sai sejenak. Sepertinya temannya itu sedang sibuk, tidak mungkin mengajaknya pulang bersama sekarang, pikirnya. Ah, terpaksa pulang sendiri… "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"H-Hati-hati di jalan, N-Naruto," Hinata berkata padanya.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan yang sibuk itu. Hinata masih di sana untuk beberapa saat lagi, menatap pintu di mana Naruto baru saja menghilang di baliknya. Wajahnya merona dan senyuman masih terpatri di sana.

"Ehem!" suara Shino membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "Kalau kau sudah selesai mengagumi pintu, kau boleh ikut membantu yang lain, Hinata," ujarnya datar.

Hinata bisa melihat Kiba nyengir dari samping Shino dan anak-anak perempuan yang sedang menyusun majalah dinding mengikik. Wajahnya kontan memanas. "I-Iya, Shino. Maaf…"

-

-

Ruangan sekretariat klub teater sudah ramai oleh anak-anak ketika Sakura dan Hokuto tiba di sana. Tampaknya semua anak-anak yang terlibat dalam drama tahunan sudah berkumpul di sana. Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona kemerahan yang muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat Neji ada di antara mereka, sedang berbicara serius dengan suara rendah dengan Juugo –yang berperan sebagai ayahnya dalam drama itu.

"Ups! Sepertinya tinggal kita saja yang baru datang," bisik Hokuto pada Sakura seraya meringis.

"Kau sih, lama sekali mampir ke toilet-nya," Sakura balas mendesis. "Ayo, masuk!"

Neji menoleh ketika Sakura sudah mendekat. Juugo yang juga sudah melihatnya datang langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, Sakura! Kemari, duduk di sini!" cowok bertubuh tinggi besar itu menggeser duduknya dan memberi isyarat supaya Sakura duduk di sebelahnya –di antara ia dan Neji. "Hokuto, itu masih ada tempat di sebelah Suigetsu!"

"Sana…" Sakura merasakan Hokuto sedikit mendorongnya ke arah Neji dan ia bersumpah mendengar gadis itu mengikik di belakangnya. _Sialan!_

Berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang tidak karuan, Sakura akhirnya melangkah memenuhi isyarat Juugo ke bangku di sebelahnya dan duduk dengan sikap canggung. Ia langsung merasakan aroma bersih yang menguar dari Neji, membuat jantungnya berdetak kian cepat. Gadis itu sekuat tenaga berusaha mengatur ekspresinya agar terlihat biasa saja. Ia lantas menoleh pada Neji.

"Halo," sapanya sambil tersenyum sewajar mungkin.

"Hai," cowok itu membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Oke, karena semuanya sudah kumpul, kita langsung saja!" kata Tenten memulai.

Agenda mereka hari itu adalah membicarakan soal rencana latihan mereka sebelum pertunjukkan bulan Februari nanti –tepat di hari Valentine, yang membuatnya _agak _istimewa. Sakura mencoba berkonsentrasi menyimak kata-kata Tenten, meskipun agak susah dengan adanya Neji duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Terlebih ketika lengan cowok itu beberapa kali tak sengaja menyenggol lengannya setiap kali ia bergerak.

-

-

"Oi, ternyata di sana kau, Naruto!!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke arah suara datang. Ia belum terlalu jauh dari ruang klub jurnal saat itu.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran saat Ino berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya, membuat rambut pirangnya yang dikucir tinggi bergoyang seiring langkah kakinya.

Gadis itu melempar pandang mencela padanya. "_Ada apa, ada apa! _Kau lupa ya, kalau hari ini kita latihan? Pembukaan festival sebentar lagi, Naruto…!!!"

Naruto mengerjap. Ia sama sekali lupa soal latihan band! Ia lantas nyengir minta maaf sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "_Sori, _aku lupa!"

Ino memutar bola matanya, lalu menyambar pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya sepanjang koridor menuju ruang studio klub musik.

-

-

"Jadi kita sepakat. Minggu depan kita akan mulai latihannya dua kali seminggu dan dua minggu sebelum hari-H akan lebih intensif, tiga atau empat kali seminggu. Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita adakan joging bareng di Konoha Central Park dan sekalian latihan suara dan pernapasan di sana hari Minggu nant—"

Kata-kata Tenten langsung disela dengan suara dengungan yang berasal dari teman-temannya. "Tapi kan di sana banyak orang. Apalagi kalau akhir pekan. Malu dong kalau ditonton banyak orang."

Tenten tersenyum lebar. "Justru itu," ujarnya menekankan, "karena di sana banyak orang, kita bisa sekalian membiasakan diri dengan orang-orang yang akan menonton pertunjukkan nantinya. Dan seperti biasa, kita akan melakukan ritual seperti saat pelantikan!" Gadis bercepol itu menggogosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dengan sikap antusias, mengabaikan keluhan yang datang dari anak-anak. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Neji dan Sakura. "Terutama kalian berdua. Kalian siap kan, Neji, Sakura?"

"Hn," Neji menggumamkan persetujuannya sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk tidak yakin.

"Bagus!" cetus Tenten gembira. Ia lalu membuka-buka catatannya. "Hmm… latihan sudah… Oke, sekarang kita akan membicarakan soal penambahan kru. Kita butuh orang untuk mengurusi dekorasi, properti panggung, kostum, make up dan musik latar. Nanti aku dan Yakumo akan bicara dengan anak-anak musik. Mudah-mudahan Nara mau bantu lagi tahun ini…"

"Tenten, bukannya yang akan mengurus dekorasi dan properti panggung akan diambil dari OR panitia festival sekolah oleh OSIS, ya?" tanya Yakumo.

"Oh, yeah benar," Tenten nyengir, lalu mencoretkan sesuatu di catatannya. "Sepertinya Menma memang sudah pernah bilang. Tapi aku lupa. Sori…"

Yakumo memutar matanya. "Haah.. kau ini.."

"Soal kostum, adik sepupuku sudah bersedia membantu," beritahu Neji. "Dia bahkan sudah mulai membuat rancangannya. Mungkin hanya tinggal menambah beberapa orang lagi untuk membantunya."

"Untuk _makeup, _aku merekomendasikan temanku, Ino Yamanaka. Tahun lalu dia juga bantu-bantu _makeup _untuk drama," kata Sakura. "Dia bisa mengajak teman-temannya yang lain kalau masih kurang orang."

"Kiba dari klub jurnal tadi bertanya padaku kapan kita bisa foto untuk poster," sambung Suigetsu pada Tenten.

"Karin juga tanya apa akan ada pendaftaran untuk figuran atau semacamnya," kata Juugo.

Tenten bertukar pandang dengan Yakumo. Kedua gadis kelas tiga itu tampak berseri-seri mendengar antusiasme anak-anak di luar mereka menghadapi pertunjukkan mereka nanti yang merupakan acara puncak dari festival sekolah nanti.

-

-

Suara entakan musik terdengar samar-samar di sepanjang koridor di dekat ruangan studio klub musik tempat band Ino sedang berlatih. Alunannya menggoda beberapa anak yang kebetulan lewat berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka seiring dengan alunannya yang dinamis.

Di dalam, tampak Ino berdiri di depan tiang _mike, _berkonsentrasi pada melodi yang dimainkan teman-teman personil band itu sebelum menyanyikan liriknya,

"_Carnival came by my town today_

_bright lights from giant wheels_

_fall on the alleyways_

_and I'm here by my door_

_waiting for you"_

Di bagian _refrain, _Naruto yang memainkan _rythem _di sampingnya turut bernyanyi mengiringi Ino.

"_I will never know_

_cause you will never show_

_come on and love me now_

_come on and love me now_

_I will never know_

_cause you will never show_

_come on and love me now_

_come on and love me now_

_come on and love me now…"_

Ekspresi tidak puas tampak di wajah sang _lead vocal_ ketika mereka selesai di bagian _refrain—_yah, sebenarnya ketidakpuasannya tampak sejak tadi. Gadis itu lantas menjauhkan _mike _dari bibirnya dan berseru, "Stop! Stop!"

Mereka menghentikan permainan dan memandang Ino yang tampak tidak puas. Gadis itu memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah berkerut. "Kau merasa ada yang kurang tidak sih? Agak aneh tahu…"

"Yeah, memang," sahut Shikamaru, mengangguk. "Ada yang kurang."

"Aku setuju!" timpal Zaku Abumi, cowok kelas dua yang bermain sebagai drummer band mereka dari balik drumnya. Ia memain-mainkan stik drumnya dan melanjutkan, "Kurasa kita butuh _keyboardist _untuk lagu ini."

"Tapi masalahnya tidak ada waktu untuk mencari personil tambahan," kata Chouji, sang _basist. _

"Kalian sih, pakai acara ganti-ganti lagu melulu," keluh Naruto, "_Alpha _dan _The Glossy _saja sudah mantap dengan lagu-lagu mereka dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Berisik ah, Naruto!" tukas Ino. Darah naik ke wajahnya. "Masalahnya waktu aku lihat _list _lagu yang bakal dibawakan band-band peserta lain, lagu kita sudah banyak yang memainkan. _Enggak _seru dong kalau lagu kita sama dengan band lain? Bakal membosankan nantinya…"

Naruto mendecakkan lidah dengan tak sabar. Meski begitu, ia mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan Ino benar.

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau Ino mau memainkan _rythem,_" usul Shikamaru sambil memandang Ino dengan tatapan malas, "Biar Naruto yang memainkan _melody, _dan aku yang jadi _keyboadist. _Beres!"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali aku tidak ingin konsentrasi nyanyiku terbagi dengan main _instrument_!" sahut Ino keras kepala.

Shikamaru memutar matanya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain selain mencari lagu lain," kata Chouji.

"Yeah, benar," timpal Naruto. "Hei, bukankah tadi kau sudah mendaftar pilihan lagu-lagunya? Kita mainkan yang itu saja. _Kelly Clarkson _atau apalah…"

Wajah Ino kontan memerah. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Naruto kalau daftar tadi adalah daftar lagu-lagu milik _The Glossy_ yang tertinggal padanya, yang sengaja dipakainya tadi untuk memancing obrolan Naruto dan Sakura. Dengan panik, gadis itu mencoba mengarang alasan, "Um.. sayangnya waktu aku konfirmasi ke _The Glossy _tadi, sepertinya mereka menggunakan lagu itu juga."

"Haah… aku tidak percaya band senior didului juniornya!" tukas Zaku sebal. "Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana kita bisa memenangkan kompetisi, coba?"

Tampang Ino seperti sudah gatal ingin menjejalkan _mike _ke mulut cowok itu.

"_Break _dulu deh," sela Shikamaru. Cowok berkucir itu lantas menurunkan gitarnya dan menyandarkannya di pengeras suara. "Kita akan pikirkan lagi sambil istirahat."

-

-

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu sampai akhirnya anak-anak yang berkumpul di sekretariat klub drama membubarkan diri. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama di koridor sambil mengobrol, membicarakan rencana mereka besok. Kali itu Sakura memberanikan diri untuk lebih terlibat dengan Neji dan yang lain, dan berusaha mengabaikan komentar-komentar menggoda dari anak-anak –yang terkadang masih membuat wajahnya serasa terbakar.

Setelah ini mereka akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, pikir Sakura. Tidak mungkin ia selamanya akan bersikap malu-malu kucing di depan cowok itu. Bisa-bisa semua anak benar-benar berpikir Sakura _memang _naksir Neji –meskipun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Besok jangan sampai terlambat!" seru Tenten mengingatkan teman-temannya sementara mereka berpisah di undakan depan gedung sekolah mereka.

"Oke, Tenten!" seru salah seorang cowok.

"Tidak akan telat, deh!" kata yang lain.

"Sampai ketemu besok kalau begitu!"

Dan mereka pun berpencar. Beberapa anak menuju tempat parkir siswa sementara yang lain menuju gerbang untuk menunggu jemputan atau pergi ke halte bus, termasuk Sakura.

Gadis itu merapatkan jaketnya untuk menahan udara dingin ketika meninggalkan gadung sekolahnya yang hangat. Semakin mendekati musim dingin, suhu udara memang semakin rendah –meskipun tidak sedingin saat salju sudah benar-benar turun, dan saat itu kira-kira tinggal beberapa minggu lagi—Karena alasan itu pula sudah beberapa minggu ini Sakura memilih untuk naik bus alih-alih sepedanya yang biasa sebagai sarana transportasi ke sekolah.

"Mudah-mudahan besok pagi tidak terlalu dingin," kata Neji membuat gadis itu nyaris terlonjak kaget. Entah sejak kapan cowok itu berjalan di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku jaket tebalnya yang berwarna putih.

Sakura tidak bisa mencegah rona yang muncul di wajahnya akibat kemunculan tiba-tiba Neji. Ia baru menyadari bahwa semua cowok-cowok kelas tiga menggunakan sepeda. Hanya Neji saja yang rumahnya terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh dengan sepeda, yang naik bus umum.

"Hmm…" Sakura berusaha mengatasi kegugupannya. "Mudah-mudahan saja."

Dan keduanya berjalan beriringan bersama yang lain menuju gerbang utama Konoha High.

-

-

_Greeek…_

Naruto membuka jendela studio lebar-lebar sehingga udara bersuhu rendah langsung memenuhi ruangan yang pengap itu. Cowok itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya. Terlihat olehnya serombongan anak-anak mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Barangkali anak-anak klub lain, pikirnya sambil memandang bosan ke pemandangan di bawah sana –ruangan studio mereka berada di lantai tiga, omong-omong.

"Sepertinya kita jadi klub yang paling terakhir pulang," keluh Ino seraya turut melongok ke bawah. Bibirnya cemberut.

"Yeah. Apa boleh buat. Kita kan memang selalu menjadi penghuni terakhir sekolah," kekeh Naruto.

"Bukan," kata Ino, nyengir, "Penghuni terakhir gedung ini tentu saja Pak Ebisu yang galak itu."

Naruto tertawa. "Iya benar. Tunggu saja sampai dia menendang kita semua keluar dari sini nanti."

Tertangkap oleh mata mereka kemudian, sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang baru saja menuruni undakan depan.

"Hei, itu kan Sakura!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk sosok yang dikenalnya itu. Ia baru saja akan berteriak memanggilnya, tapi dengan cepat mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat sosok lain menyusul di belakangnya. Sosok cowok jangkung berambut cokelat. Neji Hyuuga.

"Wuah! Sakura dan Neji!" seru Ino sambil mengikik, melihat kedua sosok di bawah sana itu berhenti dan sepertinya mengobrol sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gerbang utama. "Sepertinya ada kemajuan.."

Gadis itu lalu melirik cowok di sebelah, dan terkejut sendiri melihat mata biru jernih itu menatap lembut ke arah sosok-sosok di bawah sana. Meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum getir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Sakura selalu kelihatan gembira setiap kali ada di dekat Hyuuga, kan?" ujar Naruto dengan suara seperti tercekat. Mata birunya masih tidak lepas memandang sosok Sakura yang sedang tertawa di bawah sana. "Kalau dia tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu, aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Naruto…"

Naruto tertawa pahit, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. Ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik seminggu ini, Ino. Kurasa aku sudah siap melepaskan tanganku dan membiarkannya mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar dia inginkan. Aku sadar kalau persahabatan kami lebih penting dari apa pun. Aku menyayanginya, memang, dan karena itulah aku melepaskannya. Aku tidak ingin dia sampai terluka lagi gara-gara keegoisanku seperti waktu itu." Pandangannya kembali menerawang, dan senyumnya tampak lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. "Apa pun pilihan Sakura, aku akan mendukungnya."

Untuk beberapa waktu, Ino tampaknya tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap Naruto seakan sedang menatap orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Orang yang jauh lebih dewasa. "Wow… pemikiranmu dewasa sekali. Serasa nonton opera sabun di televisi," komentar Ino akhirnya.

Cengiran lebar khas Naruto langsung menggantikan ekspresi lembut yang tadi. "Itu karena ada tiga orang yang selalu menggerecokiku setiap hari. Kau, Sai dan Sasuke. Aku curiga kalian bertiga bersekongkol supaya kami bisa baikan."

Ino tertawa renyah. "Kurang lebih sih memang seperti itu," gadis itu mengakui. "Habis, sayang _banget _kalau persahabatan kalian putus begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke juga…"

"Sasuke itu orang pertama yang kucurhati. Awalnya dia memaki-makiku," kata Naruto sambil tertawa, mengenang pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke via telepon seminggu yang lalu, "Tapi setelah itu dia sering mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku, mendesakku supaya segera menyelesaikan masalah ini bagaimana pun caranya."

Gadis pirang itu mendengus tertawa, kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. "Jadi Sasuke sering menghubungimu?" katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Sakura memberitahuku kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menghubunginya. Curang sekali…"

"Mungkin karena aku telah mengancamnya dengan kutukan bulu hidung," gurau Naruto.

Duo pirang itu lantas tertawa.

"Hei, itu kan anak-anak jurnal!" Ino kemudian menunjuk ke bawah.

Mereka mengenali sosok Sai dalam jaket hitamnya tengah menuruni undakan depan bersama anak-anak jurnal yang lain. Sai bergerak mendahului yang lain menuju gerbang utama sekolah, menyusul Sakura dan Neji.

"Wah wah… Sai mengganggu saja, nih!" kekeh Naruto.

"Oi, jangan ngobrol saja di sana! Ayo mulai lagi latihannya!"

-

-

"Sakura!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Sai berlari-lari kecil mendekat. "Sai? Kukira kau sudah pulang duluan."

"Baru selesai pengeditan untuk majalah sekolah edisi bulan depan," beritahu Sai agak terengah. Ia melirik cowok di samping Sakura. "Hai, Neji."

Neji membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Ia kemudian melihat adik sepupunya datang dari atas bahu Sai.

"Kakak!" gadis bermata lavender itu bergegas menghampiri kakak sepupunya. "A-Ayah bilang kita hari ini d-dijemput."

"Kenapa?" alis Neji berkerut.

"K-katanya Ayah ingin mengajak k-kita ke suatu tempat," beritahu Hinata.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah _jaguar _silver berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Seorang supir bersetelan jas hitam keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri mereka. "Nona Hinata, Tuan Neji," sapanya sopan sebelum membukakan pintu belakang bagi mereka.

Hinata menggumamkan terimakasih padanya sambil tersenyum sementara Neji tampak agak risih. Kedua Hyuuga itu menoleh pada yang lain. "Kami duluan." Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sang supir menutup pintunya, berjalan mengitari mobil dan menjalankan _jaguar _itu dengan kecepatan sedang sampai akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Suasana hatimu hari ini pasti sedang sangat bagus."

Perkataan Sai kemudian membuat Sakura berpaling. Sedari tadi tanpa sadar gadis itu masih memandangi ujung jalan tempat mobil yang membawa Neji dan Hinata menghilang sambil tersenyum.

"Hm?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Jelas ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sai barusan.

"Hn. _Nevermind,_" kata Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Hei, tadi kau _ngomong _apa?" desak Sakura. Tampaknya gadis itu menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Tidak," sahut Sai, tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya senang bisa melihatmu gembira lagi setelah berhari-hari murung." Nada bicaranya begitu tulus sehingga membuat Sakura merona.

"Kau ini selalu bicara ceplas-ceplos, ya?"

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu dan Naruto ke suatu tempat hari ini. Tapi Naruto sudah pulang duluan, jadi…" ia menatap Sakura, "..bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Hitung-hitung untuk merayakan kembalinya pertemanan kau dan Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Kau ini bisa saja. Memangnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana?"

Sai tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau ke sekolahku yang lama? Aku sudah pernah janji mengajakmu ke sana, kan?"

Kegairahan mendadak tampak memenuhi gadis itu. "_Konoha Art Academy?_! Kau serius mau mengajakku ke sana?" Tapi ekpresinya berubah lesu saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi kan sekarang akhir pekan, Sai."

"Tidak masalah. Justru biasanya di akhir pekan anak-anak menghabiskan waktu sampai malam di sekolah. Apalagi sekarang sudah dekat jadwal _showcase._" Sai berhenti sejenak. "Um… kau mau, kan? Sekalian aku ingin mengenalkan temanku padamu."

Sakura menatap Sai beberapa saat sebelum kemudian senyumnya merekah dalam antusiasme. Ia menganggukkan kepala.

-

TBC…

-

_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Carnival © The Cardigans_

_-_

_Banyak banget perubahan dari plot semula di chapter ini. Jadinya malah membingungkan gini. Timeline seminggu dalam satu chapter, jadi kesannya agak terburu-buru. –getok diri sendiri- Terus, tadinya scene Sasuke di Oto gak akan ada, tapi dimunculin juga. Habis, katanya ada yang kurang kalo gak ada Sasu. Jadi sekalian aja memperlihatkan gimana sekolah dan teman-temannya di Oto. Dan kegiatan klub Naruto dan kawan-kawan juga, tadinya gak ada. Btw, pada tahu Zaku Abumi, kan? Itu lho, cowok yang tangannya dipatahin Sasuke di ujian chunin. Dia aku masukin jadi drummernya band Ino dkk. ^_^ Sedikit sentuhan NaruHina, SaIno, NejiSaku dan SaiSaku yang gak jelas. Hihi.. XD_

_**M4yura : **Ohohoho… berharap pairing apapun boleh kok. Makasih udah setia menunggu.. –halah-_

_**Ambu : **Iya ya, Mbu… Saku agak-agak sue di sini. Tapi ya sutralah, udah kadung. Ehehehe.. –ngeles abis- _

_**Aika-chan : **Iya, zaman cyber itu zaman modern. ^_^_

_**Uci-chan : **Ini update-nya, Uci-chan.. Mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan._

_**Shazanamikaze Mystica **: Ahahaha… Sasu nyengir cuma di depan ibu-nya aja tuh._

_**Primrose Violett : **Ini udah diupdate… makasih…_

_**Arai-chan : **Sasu kenapa jauh dari Saku? Karena udah takdir ? –ditimpuks-_

_**Lawra-chan : **Oke deh, Naru-kun emang kasihan. Tapi gak lama-lama…_

_**Furu-chan : **Udah update! ^_^_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **Ahahaha… Iya tuh, video-nya belum dilihat-lihat ama Sasu-kun. Ah, suka nyiksa Sasu juga yah?_

_**Linlin-chan ^_^ : **Ini Sasu nongol lagi, Lin… Dia manja kalo sama ibunya aja sih, kalo di luar mah, angger wae dingin. Wkwkwk.. XD_

_**Tobi-luna : **CHA!! Tobi-Luna-chan, reviewnya always lengkap! SaiSaku-ish-nya udah kerasa di bagian akhir-akhir? Ohoho.. jelas Mikoto ibu rumah tetangga (?) sejati. Eta Fugaku kan lagi di kantor, Itachi lagi di Konoha. Fufufu.. Naru-kun emang cinta ama Saku-chan, makanya dia ngelepasin Saku sekarang. –peluk2 Naru-kun-_

_**Uchiha cesa : **Waw, fans-nya SasuSaku!! Buku yang dikasih Sasuke ke Sakura, yah? Sebenernya sih cuma novel romance biasa.. ^_^ Masih kejutanlah itu mah.._

_**Imouto-chan : **Adeeek~~ tumben gak sms nagih? Kata Mas Wiwit, 'Wa'alaikum salam'. Tuh, mww-nya lagi nginep di kosanku. Numpang nongton tipi. Ehehe… Eh?? Siapa yang ELF –peri-? Legolas? Wkwkwk… Emangnya kalo Suju manggung di Indonesia, kamu dibolehin nonton gitu? –ditimpukin-_

_**Teh Bella : **Kalo Sasuke suka ama Sakura, gimana yah?? –bingung juga-_

_**RinMaru HanAmu : **Aku juga sebenernya agak risih juga bikin konfliknya. Gak tega sama Naruto-kun. Tapi kan mulai chapter ini mereka memulai lagi persahabatannya dari awal. ^_^ Terus, masalah Sai? Masalah yang mana, yak? –ditampol- iya, ntar bakal dikupas kok.._

_Makasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, teman-teman… -bowed-_


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_Konoha Art Academy_ rupanya lebih megah dari yang ada dalam bayangkan Sakura sebelumnya. Selama ini, ia hanya melihatnya dari luar atau dari internet –dan itu pun terlihat sangat keren. Dan sekarang, ia berkesempatan untuk melihatnya secara langsung, dan ternyata… jauh lebih hebat dari yang pernah dibayangkannya.

Mulai dari gerbang utama yang megah, mereka langsung disambut pemandangan artistik dari _sculpture _cantik berukuran besar lambang sekolah itu di tengah-tengah kolam air mancur yang berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang utama. Belum lagi gedung megah bergaya klasik berdinding merah bata di belakangnya. Cantik sekali.

Tampilan depannya saja sudah membuat Sakura terpesona, membuat gadis itu tidak sabar melihat bagian dalamnya!

"Ayo, Sakura!"

Sai kemudian mengajak Sakura masuk, menaiki undakan megah menuju pintu utama gedung itu. Mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa siswa yang sepertinya hendak pulang. Mereka semua mengenakan seragam berupa celana atau rok hitam dengan jas merah marun ber-_emblem _KAA. Mereka melirik sejenak melihat Sai, kemudian saling berbisik-bisik. Jelas sekali mereka mengenal Sai dan barangkali bertanya-tanya mau apa dia kembali ke sekolah lamanya. Tapi sepertinya Sai tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

Aula depan ternyata lebih hebat dari yang pernah Sakura lihat di internet. Ruangan itu luas dengan langit-langit tinggi dan sebuah kandil kristal cantik di atasnya. Mereka bisa melihat para siswa berlalu lalang di sana sambil saling mengobrol riang. Beberapa membawa instrument musik atau gulungan kanvas. Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekelompok siswi yang kebetulan melintas di sana. Mereka tengah menyenandungkan melodi dengan memadukan suara mereka, membuat musik indah dengan suara mereka yang jernih dan merdu. Meskipun tampaknya mereka tidak serius, karena saat berikutnya para gadis itu tertawa.

Sakura terlonjak sendiri saat Sai menarik tangannya menuju meja resepsionis.

"Kau dengar mereka tadi, Sai? Suara mereka keren _banget, _ya…" kata Sakura terkagum pada Sai.

Sai mengerling gadis-gadis yang dimaksud Sakura, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Mereka dari departemen musik, divisi vocal," beritahunya. "Mereka memang yang paling sering melakukan ajang pamer di sini. Menyanyi di mana-mana. Kau akan melihat yang lain nanti." Dari nadanya, sepertinya Sai tidak begitu terkesan—barangkali ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Tapi tetap saja kan, bagi telinga awam seperti telinga Sakura, itu terdengar sangat indah.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Sai," sapa salah seorang dari dua wanita berpenampilan anggun yang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. "Senang melihat Anda lagi. Anda ingin bertemu Profesor Danzou?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mau menemani temanku melihat-lihat," sahut Sai sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, selamat siang, Nona..."

"Sakura," sambung Sai, "Namanya Sakura Haruno. Temanku di sekolah yang baru."

"Selamat siang," balas Sakura sopan.

Wanita itu tersenyum, begitu juga dengan temannya. "Selamat datang di _Konoha Art Academy_, Nona Haruno."

"Boleh kami minta brosurnya?" tanya Sai pada kedua resepsionis itu.

Mereka lalu memberikan dua lembar brosur pada Sai. Sakura menunduk memandang brosur yang diulurkan Sai padanya. Terdapat foto-foto gedung, fasilitas dan beberapa kegiatan para siswa di sana, disamping beberapa keterangan singkat tentang sekolah seni itu.

"Kau mau melihat-lihat dari mana dulu?" tanya Sai kemudian pada Sakura.

Oh, kalau bisa Sakura ingin sekali melihat semuanya dalam satu waktu! Tapi mana mungkin, kan? "Terserah kau saja, Sai," sahutnya. Mata zamrudnya berbinar dipenuhi kegairahan.

"Um…" Sai tampak berpikir sejenak sambil membolak-balik brosur di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau yang paling ujung dulu? Departemen tempatku dulu saat masih sekolah di sini, _Visual Art Department_?"

"Baiklah!"

Sai kemudian meraih tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkejut ketika Sai menyelipkan jemarinya di antara sela-sela jarinya dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Sakura bisa melihat kedua resepsionis itu mengangkat alis mereka sesaat sebelum Sai menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu cucu Tuan Danzou bisa punya pacar…" bisik salah satu resepsionis.

"Dia bilang gadis itu temannya!" kata temannya. Ada nada tidak yakin dalam suaranya.

"Kau bercanda, ya? Tuan Sai kan tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun! Haruno itu pastilah sangat istimewa sampai-sampai Tuan Sai membawanya kemari. Dan kau tadi lihat cara Tuan Sai menggandeng tangannya?"

Keduanya lantas mengikik.

"Sudah, ah. Kalau Tuan Danzou tahu kita membicarakan pewarisnya, kita bisa dipecat, tahu!"

Sementara itu, Sakura yang menyadari tatapan aneh kedua resepsionis tadi menjadi sedikit jengah. "Um… Sai?" panggilnya ketika mereka sedang berjalan di koridor yang agak lengang. Samar-samar, mereka bisa mendengar dentingan piano dari salah satu ruangan tertutup di sana.

"Hn?" Sai menoleh, menghentikan langkah.

Sakura menunduk memandang tangan mereka yang bertaut –atau tepatnya tangan Sai yang mencengkeram tangannya. "Bisakah kau jelaskan maksudnya ini?"

Sai mengerutkan dahi, tampak tidak mengerti. "Maksud apa?"

Sakura menggoyang tangannya yang digandeng Sai. "Menggandengku seperti ini…"

"Oh… Aku sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti," aku Sai dengan wajah tersipu. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Tapi aku sering melihat di televisi atau di jalan-jalan, seorang cowok yang memegang tangan cewek di sebelahnya dengan cara seperti ini sementara mereka berjalan bersama. Biasanya cewek itu akan tampak senang." Sai terdiam sejenak, menunduk menatap tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Beberapa hari ini kau kelihatan sedih terus. Aku hanya ingin membuat Sakura senang."

Sakura tercengang mendengar jawaban cowok itu. Selama beberapa saat, tampaknya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kemudian Sai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi cemas. "Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah, Sakura?"

"Oh, tidak—tentu saja tidak," sahut Sakura, tertawa canggung. "Hanya saja.. yah, biasanya yang melakukan ini adalah sepasang kekasih –Kau tahu kan? Orang yang hubungannya sudah lebih dari sekedar teman?"

Sai mengerjap. Perkataan Sakura mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. "Maksudmu seperti kau dan Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Sai tersenyum. "Sasuke dan Ino memberitahuku kalau Naruto menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman –kurang lebih seperti itu—Apakah itu berarti kalian adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa melongo selama beberapa saat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sai benar-benar… _clueless _dalam hal seperti itu, benar-benar masih polos. Selain itu, ia tercengang saat mengetahui Sasuke dan Sai sampai membicarakan tentang perasaan Naruto pada Sakura. _'Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa dia membicarakan itu dengan Sai?! Dia bahkan tidak membalas email-email-ku! Oh, aku akan bicara padanya nanti!'_

"Tentu saja kami bukan sepasang kekasih, Sai. Aku dan Naruto hanya teman, sahabat… Seperti aku dan kamu," jelas Sakura sabar.

Nampaknya Sai masih belum mengerti benar. Ia melempar pandang bertanya. "Jadi kalau hanya teman, kita tidak boleh bergandengan tangan, ya?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ingin sekali rasanya mencubit bibi Sai saking gemasnya ia saat itu. "Bukan begitu… Boleh-boleh saja bergandengan tangan dengan teman… Tapi…" Ah, Sakura juga bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan. Akhirnya ia melepas tangan Sai dan menggandengnya dengan cara yang biasa, lalu tersenyum. "Begini lebih enak."

"Gandengan ala teman?" tanya Sai.

Sakura menjawabnya hanya dengan tawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan tur-nya?"

"Bolehkan aku menggandeng Naruto atau Sasuke seperti ini?"

"Tidak! Jangan—mereka bisa memukulmu kalau kau melakukan itu. Serius!"

"Begitu, ya?"

"Iya," sahut Sakura sungguh-sungguh, ngeri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua cowok itu kalau Sai berani meng—ah, sudahlah. "Kita lanjutkan?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Sai kemudian memaparkan segalanya tentang sekolah itu pada Sakura sementara mereka menuju _Visual Art Departmen—_Departemen Seni Rupa.

"Kami memiliki empat Departemen utama," katanya, "_Dance, Music, Theatre _dan _Visual Art. _Disamping mata pelajaran seni—sesuai jurusan yang diambil—kami juga mendapat pelajaran-pelajaran umum seperti di sekolah biasa, seperti Aljabar, Kimia, _Science, _Biologi, Bahasa Asing, Kebudayaan, Sejarah, Olahraga dan lain-lain. Di Departemen Seni Rupa tempatku dulu, ada beberapa divisi; _Drawing, Design, Painting_ dan _Sculpture. _Di tahun awal, kami mempelajari semuanya, dan baru di tahun kedua kami benar-benar mempelajari yang benar-benar menjadi minat kami. Aku dulunya di Divisi Lukis, sama seperti kakakku."

Gedung itu rupanya berbentuk seperti huruf O, dengan sebuah taman berumput di bagian tengahnya, tempat para siswa bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk-duduk menikmati sinar matahari pada jam istirahat.

"Biasanya tempat ini sangat ramai kalau musim semi. Dan tempat ajang pamer anak-anak," beritahu Sai. "Ah, lihat itu!" ia menunjuk ke arah kolam air mancur tepat di tengah-tengah taman. Tampak para siswa yang sedang ramai berkerumun di sana. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang pamer." Sai lalu mengajak Sakura mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Rupanya mereka sedang menonton lima orang cowok yang sedang ber-_acapela _sambil duduk di tepi kolam. Suara cowok-cowok itu berpadu indah menyanyikan _'Here, There and Everywhere' _milik _The Beatles._

"…_I want her everywhere and if she's beside me_

_I know I need never care_

_But to love her is to need her everywhere_

_Knowing that love is to share_

_Each one believing that love never dies_

_Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there…"_

Ah, rupanya bukan ajang pamer biasa, pikir Sakura. Karena salah satu dari kelima cowok itu akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah salah seorang gadis yang menonton –wajah gadis itu merah padam sementara teman-temannya mengikik menggoda di belakangnya—lalu mengulurkan setangkai mawar merah padanya dengan diiringi dengan senyum dan pandangan memohon.

"_To be there…_

_Here, there and everywhere _

_Here, there and everywhere…"_

Anak-anak yang menonton bersorak riuh dan bertepuk tangan. "Terima! Terima! Terima!!" Sementara ada beberapa cowok yang iseng berseru, "Tolak! Tolak! Tolak!"

Sakura tertawa menyaksikan ini. Acara _penembakan _yang manis, ia membatin. Kalau ia yang menjadi gadis yang ditembak, pastilah hatinya sudah meleleh. Tapi belum sempat ia mendengar jawaban gadis itu, Sai sudah mengajaknya pergi lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, anak-anak _vocal _memang paling suka pamer," kata Sai sementara mereka berjalan ke arah salah satu sisi gedung.

"Tapi kalau pamernya keren seperti itu sih, aku tidak keberatan melihatnya setiap hari!" cetus Sakura sambil tertawa.

Sai tersenyum padanya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan pamer."

Sakura tertawa, lalu memukul lengan cowok itu main-main. "Memangnya kau bisa pamer apa, Sai?"

Sai hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian keduanya memasuki Departemen Seni Rupa, melintasi koridor beratap tinggi, melewati deretan kelas dan studio. Mereka sempat mengintip salah satu studio tempat beberapa anak sedang duduk melingkar di depan _sketsel_ masing-masing sementara seorang tutor mengawasi pekerjaan mereka. Duduk di tengah-tengah, seorang gadis berpenampilan anggun dengan rambut panjang menjuntai, menjadi model lukisan hari itu.

Sang tutor menoleh ketika melihat mereka dan mengangguk pada Sai. Jelas sekali kalau orang-orang di sana menghormati Sai, termasuk para pengajarnya. Mereka kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dan melihat-lihat studio lain, studio _design, sculpture _dan _drawing_. Di mana-mana tampak anak-anak berlalu lalang sambil membawa gulungan entah apa—atau benda-benda lain yang Sakura tidak tahu namanya—dan saling mendiskusikan kelas hari itu.

"Memangnya di sini selesai kelas terakhir jam berapa, sih?" tanya Sakura heran, karena hari sudah menjelang sore tapi sekolah itu tampaknya masih penuh saja.

"Oh, tidak tentu," jawab Sai. "Kelas di sini dibagi jadi dua, kelas pagi dan siang. Dan ada kelas tambahan setelah jam resmi kalau kau mau. Belum lagi kelas _privat _untuk siswa senior dan les-les yang dibuka untuk umum—pengajarnya diambil dari para siswa. Biasanya sekolah baru ditutup malam."

"Wow, kedengarannya asyik sekali," komentar Sakura.

"Karena sebentar lagi akan ada _Showcase_, mereka biasanya juga memanfaatkan fasilitas sekolah untuk latihan semaksimal mungkin."

"_Showcase?_"

"Itu semacam ajang pembuktian kebolehan mereka setelah menjalani pendidikan di sini kalau kau sudah menjadi murid senior. Salah satu bagian dari ujian akhir juga. Biasanya, orang-orang penting dari dunia seni akan datang –kau tahu kan, semacam produser musik atau orkestra, kolektor, petinggi-petinggi dari _Professional_ _Dance Company _dan macam-macam—dan kalau kau beruntung, mereka bisa memberimu pekerjaan setelah lulus. Atau beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas."

"Keren sekali…" gumam Sakura.

Mereka kemudian menyusuri koridor panjang menuju Departemen Musik.

"Departemen dengan divisi terbanyak," kata Sai, "Mulai dari intrumen sampai vocal. Bermacam-macam aliran, mulai dari klasik sampai rock ada. Ada Orchestra juga."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling dengan bergairah. Di mana-mana, tampak anak-anak berlalu lalang dengan membawa berbagai alat musik dan buku partitur. Dan mereka juga bisa mendengar suara berbagai macam alat musik setiap kali mereka melewati kelas-kelas tertentu. Piano, gitar, cello, biola, perkusi dan macam-macam lagi. Suaranya begitu menggoda Sakura untuk berhenti dan mengintip ke dalam. Tapi Sai keburu menarik tangannya.

"Ada seorang teman yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Dia siswa pertukaran dari _Suna School of the Art_," kata Sai.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan seperti studio musik yang letaknya paling ujung. Alunan melodi biola yang dinamis terdengar dari dalam. Sai membuka pintunya sedikit dan tampak seorang cowok berambut merah sedang menggesek biolanya dengan penuh semangat sementara teman-temannya mengiringinya dengan alunan band. Sakura mengenali melodi itu, _'Toss The Feathers'. Beat _dari drum yang menghentak berpadu harmonis dengan gesekan biola yang dimainkan dengan apik oleh sang _violinist, _membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ingin bergoyang mengikuti iramanya yang cepat.

Namun sayang sekali musik itu segera berakhir.

"_Bravo!_" seru Sai sambil bertepuk tangan.

Para personil band itu menoleh dan cowok berambut merah yang tadi memainkan biola tersenyum dan menyapanya, "Sai!"

Sai membuka pintunya lebih lebar, berjalan masuk melewati Sakura dan menyalami temannya. "Yang tadi itu keren sekali, Gaara."

"Kami sedang latihan untuk festival band nanti," Gaara melambaikan tangannya pada teman-teman personil band-nya, "Tapi karena _vocalist-_nya sedang sibuk latihan untuk _Showcase, _jadi hanya kami yang latihan. Omong-omong, kau tidak bilang akan kemari."

"Memang tidak ada rencana kemari," sahut Sai. Ia melirik Sakura yang berdiri agak di belakangnya. "Aku sedang mengantar seorang teman melihat-lihat KAA. Kenalkan, ini temanku dari Konoha High, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura lantas tersenyum sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara. "Hai, aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal."

Gaara menyambut uluran tangannya. "Aku Gaara Sabaku. Salam kenal, Sakura."

"Jadi.. kau ikut band juga?" tanya Sai.

"Yeah. Untuk mengisi waktu luang," sahut Gaara. Ia berbalik untuk menaruh kembali biolanya di tempatnya, lalu menutupnya. Ia mengambil botol air mineral. "Band lebih mengasyikan dari kelas _Orchestra_."

Sai tertawa. "Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap-siap, Gaara. Sekolah kami juga akan mengikuti festival itu."

Gaara mengambil waktu untuk menenggak airnya. Ia mendengus. "Kami tidak akan kalah," sahutnya percaya diri sambil menutup botol di tangannya dan dimasukannya kembali ke dalam tas. "Latihannya sudah selesai, kan? Aku ada perlu lain soalnya," kata Gaara pada salah satu teman band-nya.

"Yeah. Kita lanjutkan besok saja," sahut temannya sambil memasukkan gitar ke tempatnya. "Tidak ada gunanya berlatih tanpa Shion."

"Itulah repotnya kalau punya _vocalist _yang sudah senior," gumam yang lain. "_Showcase _lebih penting."

"Apa boleh buat, kan? Tidak ada anak dari divisi vocal yang mau gabung. Mereka lebih senang ber_solo_…"

"Kalian mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" Gaara bertanya pada Sai dan Sakura setelah mereka meninggalkan studio.

"Mungkin ke Departemen Tari. Kami belum ke sana," sahut Sai. Sakura mengangguk.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita bisa sekalian. Aku juga mau ke sana," kata Gaara.

Departemen Tari letaknya tepat di seberang Departemen Musik kalau kau lewat taman tengah, di sisi yang lain gedung itu. Departemen itu lebih didominasi siswa perempuan –dan mereka semua tampak memesona dengan postur langsing dan pembawaan gemulai khas penari. Tidak heran kalau cowok-cowok dari departemen lain senang pergi ke sana sekedar untuk cuci mata –atau kalau beruntung, mereka bisa mendapatkan teman kencan di sana. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan Gaara pada mereka.

"Jadi kau ke sana juga ingin mencari teman kencan, Gaara?" tanya Sai dengan polosnya.

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah berjanji menemui seseorang, juniorku dari Suna yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

"Oh, kau sudah menemukannya kalau begitu?"

"Ya. Ternyata dia tidak terlalu jauh."

Sakura memperhatikan, ruangan-ruangan di sana jauh lebih luas dari ruang kelas yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Hanya ada beberapa ruangan yang berupa ruang kelas biasa dengan meja dan bangku, tapi sebagian besar adalah studio-studio dengan ukuran besar, dengan kaca besar di salah satu dindingnya dan pegangan. Sakura hanya pernah melihat yang seperti itu dalam film bertema _dance_ yang pernah ditontonnya. Melihatnya secara langsung membuatnya terpesona, terutama saat melihat para siswa yang sedang berlatih balet di salah satu ruangan dengan diiringi musik klasik yang indah.

Gadis itu nyaris saja terpisah dari kedua cowok itu saking asyiknya melihat-lihat kalau saja Sai tidak memanggilnya.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di depan salah satu studio. Mereka bisa melihat dari pintu kaca di studio yang luas itu, sekelompok siswa –perempuan dan laki-laki—sedang berlatih di dalam. Kali ini bukan musik klasik yang terdengar mengiringi mereka, melainkan musik _beat modern _dengan sedikit sentuhan _hip hop_. Dan tari yang dimainkan bukan murni balet klasik seperti yang mereka lihat di kelas-kelas lain, tapi seperti percampuran antara balet dan tari modern yang gerakannya lebih dinamis.

Salah satu gadis di antara para _dancer_ itu sudah melihat mereka. Gadis itu tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya sekilas sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada latihannya.

"_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight—an-one, two…"_

Mereka bergerak mengikuti instruksi salah seorang dari mereka, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang berkucir yang sepertinya adalah _lead-dancer _di kelompok itu. Mereka melakukan gerakan penutup tarian itu sebelum akhirnya berhenti bertepatan dengan berakhirnya musik pengiring.

"Oke. Bagus sekali, teman-teman!" seru sang _lead-dancer _diiringi tepukan tangan dari para _dancer-_nya sementara mereka membubarkan diri. "Dua hari lagi kita akan melatih gerakan sesi selanjutnya!" serunya sebelum ia berbalik menuju bangku tempat tasnya diletakkan, lalu menuju ruang ganti.

_Dancer_ yang tadi melambai pada mereka sekarang berlari-lari kecil ke arah pintu. Gadis itu mengenakan kaus longgar tanpa lengan dipadu dengan celana ketat hitam sebatas betis. Keringat mengalir deras di pelipis dan lehernya. Napasnya agak terengah.

"Maaf menunggu. Sudah lama?" tanyanya pada Gaara sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya. Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna cokelat muda agak berantakan karena gerakan tarinya tadi.

"Baru saja. Kau sudah bertemu Sai?" Gaara menunjuk Sai.

Gadis itu menoleh pada Sai, tersenyum padanya. "Cucunya Profesor Danzou yang pindah ke Konoha High, kan?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ceritamu sangat terkenal di sini. Aku Matsuri."

"Sai," balas Sai sambil menjabat tangan gadis berperawakan mungil itu. "Dan ini Sakura, temanku dari Konoha High."

"Hai." Giliran Sakura yang menjabat tangan Matsuri.

"Tunggu di dalam saja, yuk," kata Matsuri mempersilakan ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam studio. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu sebentar," ia menambahkan pada Gaara sebelum melesat mengambil tasnya dan menyusul teman-temannya ke ruang ganti.

Cowok itu mengangguk, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang baru saja ditinggalkan para penari cowok, meletakkan tas biolanya di bangku kosong di sampingnya. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal di sana untuk melatih beberapa gerakan yang belum fasih, tampak tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran orang asing di sana. Paling hanya beberapa gadis yang mengikik dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Gaara –yang memang berpenampilan _cool._

Sakura memandang berkeliling. Ruangan itu sangat mengesankan. Ukurannya hampir sama dengan _gymnasium_ di sekolahnya, hanya sedikit lebih kecil dan tanpa bangku tribun, ring basket dan garis-garis di lantainya terbuat dari kayu berpelitur. Plus, dinding _gymnasium_ sekolah mereka tidak dilapisi cermin, juga loker di salah satu sisi ruangan, dan jelas tidak akan ada sebuah _grand piano _seperti yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tempat ini sangat hebat," desah Sakura pada Sai sementara mata zamrudnya mengawasi anak-anak yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti, sudah mengenakan seragam mereka yang biasa –jas merah marun dan celana atau rok hitam.

"Terakhir kali masuk ke ruangan ini, waktu mengikuti kelas dansa," kata Sai.

"Kau belajar dansa juga?" tanya Sakura antusias seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sai.

"Hn," Sai mengangguk. "Soalnya kami sering menyelenggarakan acara amal atau semacamnya yang ada acara dansa-dansa-nya. Mereka—para guru—menginginkan kami setidaknya tahu cara berdansa. Apa di SSA juga diajari pelajaran semacam itu, Gaara?" Sai menanyai Gaara.

"Yeah.. Pelajaran wajib. Meskipun, yah—aku masih agak canggung kalau berdansa," Gaara mengakui. Seringai tipisnya mengingatkan Sakura akan Sasuke. "Bukan pelajaran kegemaranku. Untungnya tidak diwajibkan lagi di tingkat dua."

"Kau bisa dansa apa, Sai?" Sakura bertanya. Meskipun agak susah membayangkan Sai yang sehari-hari tampak canggung dan kaku ini bisa berdansa, tetap saja Sakura penasaran.

"Hm… _waltz… tanggo… _sedikit _salsa…_"

"Wow! Ino juga bisa _salsa. _Dia jago sekali menari," kata Sakura. "Hah.. kalau saja dia bisa melihat ini, dia pasti tercengang."

"Gaara!" gadis berambut pirang panjang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti berjalan mendekati mereka. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai _lead-dancer _yang memimpin penari-penari yang tadi. Gadis itu sangat cantik, agak mirip Ino hanya saja memiliki garis wajah yang lebih lembut dan warna mata ungu cerah alih-alih biru. "Latihannya sudah selesai?" gadis itu bertanya pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk. "Sudah. Tapi besok kita ada latihan lagi. Kau harus datang kali ini, Shion."

Gadis bernama Shion itu melempar pandang menyesal. "Sori _banget, _ya. soalnya _Showcase _ini sangat penting untukku. Kau kirimkan saja daftar lagu yang akan kita bawakan nanti via _email_ yang kemarin. Oke?"

Gaara menghela napasnya. "Baiklah."

Shion tersenyum manis padanya. "Trims, ya. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Orangtuaku mengajak makan malam di luar hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok kalau begitu, Gaara!" Gadis itu pun berbalik dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan studio bersama teman-temannya—yang sempat melempar pandang tertarik ke arah Gaara.

"Kukira _vocalist _kalian dari divisi vocal," ujar Sai heran.

"Jangan remehkan dia. Suaranya sangat bagus," seringai Gaara.

Tepat saat itu, Matsuri muncul dari arah ruang ganti. Ia sudah mengenakan seragamnya dan tas olahraga tersampir di bahunya. Rambut cokelatnya yang pendek juga sudah dijepit rapi. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya kepada Gaara.

"Oke." Gaara kemudian berdiri dan menyampirkan lagi tas biolanya ke bahu.

Kemudian mereka meninggalkan studio itu. Gaara dan Sai berjalan agak di depan, mengobrol dengan suara rendah sementara Matsuri dan Sakura di belakang mereka.

"Jadi…" Sakura memulai sambil melirik Matsuri, "..kalian biasa latihan sampai sore begini?"

"Oh, tidak juga kok," gadis Suna itu menyahut. "Ini hanya karena kami dimintai tolong oleh Shion untuk menjadi _dancer-_nya untuk _Showcase _nanti."

"Jadi kau tidak ikut _Showcase _itu?" Sakura memandang gadis di sebelahnya itu keheranan.

Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Aku masih junior, belum saatnya ikut _Showcase._ Barangkali kalau aku di sekolah umum, dihitungnya masih kelas satu." Ia menarik napas panjang. "Tapi ditawari jadi _dancer _untuk _Showcase _juga pengalaman yang luar biasa. Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan sebelum ikut _Showcase _yang sesungguhnya, kan?"

"Benar juga, ya…" Sakura tersenyum.

Mereka berpisah dengan Gaara dan Matsuri di aula depan. Sai ingin memperlihatkan satu tempat lagi pada Sakura sementara Gaara dan Matsuri akan pergi ke _Konoha City Square _untuk makan malam bersama sambil membicarakan masa lalu—setidaknya itu menurut pengakuan keduanya yang entah mengapa sama-sama merona.

"Yang terakhir, Departemen Teater, kan?" tanya Sakura setelah Gaara dan Matsuri pergi.

Sai menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Departemen itu tempatnya terlalu membosankan," ujarnya, "Tapi aku akan memperlihatkan tempat lain yang lebih menarik. Ayo." Cowok itu lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya naik ke tangga utama menuju lantai dua di gedung utama itu.

Awalnya Sakura mengira ia akan melihat kelas-kelas atau studio-studio lain, tetapi bukan itu yang dilihatnya sekarang. Melainkan sebuah ruangan luas seperti sebuah museum—museum seni tepatnya. Karena ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam benda-benda seni; sederet lukisan dengan berbagai macam aliran, patung-patung tanah liat dan banyak benda-benda cantik lain.

"Ini adalah _gallery _kami. Tempat pameran, terutama untuk anak-anak dari Departemen Seni Rupa, dalam _showcase,_" Sai menjelaskan,_ "_Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu, Sakura. Ayo ikut aku."

Sai membawanya ke salah satu sisi ruangan, ke tempat di mana sebuah lukisan berukuran besar terpajang. Sakura terperangah. Bukan karena itu adalah lukisan paling memesona yang pernah dilihatnya, tapi karena objek dalam lukisan itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang –hanya saja tampak lebih cantik dari aslinya.

"Ini… Ino?"

"Awalnya kukira juga begitu," gumam Sai.

Sakura menoleh pada Sai. "Bagaimana lukisan Ino bisa ada di sini, Sai?" ia bertanya keheranan.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Mendiang kakakku yang melukisnya. Tapi… aku agak ragu kalau yang dilukisnya adalah Ino. Meskipun yah… dia sangat mirip dengan lukisan ini."

Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lukisan bertitel _"Sang Bidadari" _di depannya itu, memandanginya dengan lebih teliti. Sapuan kuas yang membentuk rambut pirang itu tampak seperti nyata, begitu juga dengan sepasang mata berwarna _sapphire _itu, raut wajah itu. Memang sangat mirip dengan Ino. Sakura tersenyum, sekarang ia paham mengapa Sai tampak sangat terkejut ketika bertemu pertama kali dengan Ino. Bukan karena naksir –seperti yang dipikirkannya semula—tapi karena kemiripannya yang luar biasa dengan lukisan kakaknya.

"Shin sangat mencintai objek lukis-nya ini," ujar Sai, "setidaknya itulah yang dikatakannya dulu…"

"Kakakmu mencintai Ino?" Sakura terkejut.

Sekali lagi Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku sedikit ragu itu Ino atau gadis lain. Kalau itu memang Ino, dia pasti mengenal Shin. Lagipula, gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru bukan cuma Ino."

"Benar juga, ya." Dan setelah diingat-ingat, Ino memang tidak punya kenalan cowok dari KAA. Hanya seorang cowok misterius tidak dikenal yang selalu mengiriminya setangkai mawar putih dulu—tapi Sakura ragu apakah cowok itu siswa KAA atau bukan.

Gadis itu menoleh ketika didengarnya Sai tertawa kecil. "Sebetulnya.. itulah alasanku pindah ke sekolah umum. Supaya lebih leluasa mencari gadis ini—yang katanya memang seorang siswi sekolah umum di Konoha. Tapi…" ia menghela napas, "…semua itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi _itu _akan kembali atau tidak. Aku sangat bahagia dengan keadaanku yang sekarang."

Sai menoleh saat merasakan Sakura meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. "Yeah, kau benar," ujarnya. "Tapi kalau itu memang benar Ino, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sai?"

Cowok itu tampak berpikir. "Mungkin… aku akan mengatakan padanya tentang perasaan Shin yang belum sempat tersampaikan padanya. Kalau Shin telah jatuh cinta padanya—" kata-katanya terhenti dan sekarang Sai menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ingin tahu, "Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana rasanya, Sakura?"

"Eh?" gadis itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu. Pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuat keki. Wajahnya mendadak memanas. Ia lalu tertawa gugup. "Kau akan tahu kalau kau merasakannya sendiri, Sai."

Sai mengeluh pelan. "Shin juga bilang seperti itu padaku dulu," katanya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana tepatnya—" cowok itu menatap Sakura, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar penasaran.

Tercabik antara perasaan geli dan malu –karena membicarakan topik ini membuatnya teringat akan Neji—akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana, ya? Um…" Sakura benar-benar bingung harus memulai dari mana. "Biasanya… kau akan merasakan berdebar-debar saat berada di dekatnya, tapi anehnya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Dan… kau akan berharap bisa melewatkan waktumu bersamanya. Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Sai pelan seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Keduanya berdiri di sana selama beberapa waktu lagi, memandangi lukisan Shin. "Aku mau menunjukkan padamu satu tempat lagi," ajak Sai kemudian.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang, lega bukan kepalang karena Sai tampaknya tidak berminat memperpanjang pembicaraan yang membuat muka memanas itu.

Mereka kemudian meninggalkan _gallery_ dan menuju sebuah koridor luas dengan papan nama di atasnya, _'KAA Centre for the Performing Arts'. _Ada dua buah pintu ganda yang saling berhadapan di koridor itu.

"Ini adalah tempat pertunjukan kami," beritahu Sai, "_Showcase, _pertunjukkan amal, recital, pemutaran film, seminar, semuanya dilakukan di sini. Yang sebelah sana adalah teater tempat pertunjukan tari, teater dan film," Sai menunjuk pintu di sebelah kanan, "Dan yang satunya adalah teater untuk pertunjukan musik," ia menunjuk pintu yang sebelah kiri. "Anak-anak Teater juga sering menggunakan tempat ini. Biasanya jam segini mereka masih latihan untuk drama _Showcase_."

Sai kemudian berjingkat untuk mengintip dari jendela kecil di pintu sebelah kanan. "Mereka masih di dalam. Kau mau menonton mereka?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Sai kemudian mendorong pintu yang tampaknya berat itu dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menyusulnya. Ruangan itu lebih luas dari yang Sakura kira sebelumnya, kira-kira bisa menampung sampai lima ratusan orang, dengan deretan bangku penonton yang bersusun menurun sampai di depan bibir panggung yang berbentuk oval di depan. Seluruh permukaan dindingnya dilapisi lapisan kedap suara berwarna merah marun.

Mereka bisa melihat beberapa orang di atas panggung dan sisanya yang lain duduk di bangku penonton, dan kesemuanya tampak serius—saking seriusnya sampai-sampai mereka seperti tidak memedulikan ada orang yang masuk. Seorang pria berbadan besar yang duduk di bangku penonton –sepertinya adalah tutor di kelas itu—memberikan instruksi-instruksi dan komentar menyengat dengan suara menggelegar pada mereka yang sedang berada di panggung.

Sakura tidak tahan untuk nyengir. Ia teringat pada Sasuke saat cowok itu melatih Naruto sepak bola beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu komentar-komentar Sasuke pada permainan Naruto sama sadisnya dengan komentar sang tutor di bawah sana.

Sai kemudian mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku paling atas. "Ada tiga divisi di Departemen Teater," ujar Sai dengan suara rendah, "Divisi Teater, Produksi Panggung dan Produksi Film. Untuk _showcase, _biasanya anak-anak teater bekerjasama dengan anak-anak produksi panggung untuk membuat drama seperti ini, sebagian lagi bekerjasama dengan anak-anak produksi film, membuat film di luar sekolah."

"Seru banget…" bisik Sakura takjub.

"Yeah…" sahut Sai setuju, "Kakakku sering mengajakku menonton latihan atau syuting mereka kalau ia sedang bosan. Atau menonton kelas _Orchestra _di ruangan sebelah."

"Hmm…" gumam Sakura tidak jelas. Ia terlalu asyik memperhatikan kegiatan di bawah sana, di atas panggung. Ya, teater selalu membuatnya tertarik sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Walaupun itu hanya latihan saja dan bukan pertunjukkan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi dengan melihat bagaimana _setting-_nya yang sudah seperti _setting _pertunjukan sungguhan dan permainan para siswa-nya yang memang sudah terbiasa berakting, Sakura sudah cukup puas.

Dan satu lagi… Sakura memang sangat menyukai sandiwara '_Romeo and Juliet' _karya _William Shakespeare _yang sedang mereka mainkan.

-

-

Semburat kemerahan tanda senja sudah mulai turun muncul di langit Konoha ketika Sakura dan Sai akhirnya meninggalkan kampus KAA. Sebelum pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir di kedai nasi daging panggang yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Kedai bernuansa tradisional Korea itu disebut-sebut sebagai kedai yang menjual nasi daging panggang yang paling enak seantero Konoha, setidaknya itu menurut Sai. Dan sebagian besar meja-meja di sana dipenuhi oleh anak-anak berseragam KAA.

"Shin dulu sering mengajakku makan di sini kalau kami sama-sama pulang sore," suara Sai mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari dua cowok berseragam KAA –sepertinya mereka kembar—yang sedang berduet dengan biola masing-masing di salah satu meja. "Dia suka sekali nasi daging panggang."

Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum lemah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendengar Sai membicarakan mendiang kakaknya. "Kau pastilah sangat merindukan dia."

"Sangat," Sai bergumam, pandangannya menerawang.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kakakku," ujar Sakura. "Yah, meskipun kami sering sekali bertengkar dan tidak akur seperti kau dan kakakmu," ia menambahkan seraya tertawa kecil mengingat saat-saat itu. "Sepertinya kita memang banyak persamaan ya, Sai. Kita sama-sama suka seni, sama-sama ditinggal kakak…"

"Dan makam kakak-kakak kita berdekatan," sambung Sai, tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita memang berjodoh."

Sakura membalas senyum cowok itu. "Yeah, benar…" ujarnya.

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu. Alunan _Pachelbel Canon in D _yang dimainkan oleh duo kembar dari bangku tak jauh dari mereka memenuhi kedai mungil itu. Sepertinya anak-anak KAA memang sering mengadakan _live concert _cuma-cuma di sana, karena semua orang tampaknya sudah tidak aneh lagi. Alunannya yang lembut membuat Sakura merasa ia sedang berada di salah satu restoran Prancis di Konoha City Square alih-alih hanya di kedai makanan tradisional sederhana.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku ke KAA hari ini, Sai. Aku senang sekali…" ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Sama-sama," Sai membalas. "Aku senang kalau kau menikmatinya."

"Tentu saja aku menikmatinya," balas Sakura tulus.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. "Maaf sudah menunggu lama," ujarnya sambil menaruh dua mangkuk berisi nasi daging panggang dan dua cangkir teh hijau hangat di meja mereka, lalu meminta diri.

"Kelihatannya enak. Selamat makan!" Sakura lalu mengeluarkan sumpit dari tempatnya, mengambil sepotong daging beraroma lezat itu dan menggigitnya. Baru satu gigitan, tapi bumbu oriental khas Korea langsung menyebar di mulutnya, belum lagi tekstur dagingnya yang lembut. Tidak heran kalau Sai menyebutnya sebagai yang terenak… "Whoa, lezat sekali!" seru Sakura sambil menyumpit nasi dan _kimchi_. "Lain kali aku akan mengajak Ino kemari. Ini favoritnya!"

-

-

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke rumah, Sai." Sakura menatap Sai tidak enak setibanya mereka di depan rumah Sakura di Blossoms' Street. Sai sengaja mengantarnya sampai ke rumah naik bus, padahal arah rumah mereka berlawanan. Ditambah lagi, saat itu langit sudah gelap.

"Aku pernah baca di buku, laki-laki tidak seharusnya membiarkan teman perempuan mereka pulang sendirian, apa lagi kalau sudah malam begini," kata Sai menjawab ringan sambil mengangkat bahu. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku jaket.

Sakura tertawa seraya menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Jadi kau hanya mengikuti apa kata buku?"

"Apa itu salah?" Sai balik bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Tidak," kekeh Sakura, "Mengantar seorang gadis pulang, itu perbuatan yang sangat manis, Sai. Tentu saja tidak salah._ Thanks_, ya."

"Sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, Sai," kata Sakura seraya mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Jangan sampai kau kemalaman sampai rumah."

Dan setelah saling mengucapkan selamat malam, Sai berbalik pergi. Sakura masih mengawasinya dari sana sampai akhirnya cowok itu menghilang di belokan menuju halte bus terdekat. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan udara malam yang sejuk segar merasuk dalam paru-parunya. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan, ia membatin. Berbaikan dengan Naruto, jalan-jalan ke KAA dengan Sai dan bertemu orang-orang yang menarik. Tidak ada yang membuat harinya sesempurna itu setelah sepanjang minggu terus-menerus dirundung perasaan sedih.

Barangkali tidak akan begini kalau saja Sai tidak mengajaknya tadi, dan Sakura benar-benar berterimakasih untuk itu. Sekarang ia yakin sepenuhnya kalau Sai benar-benar teman yang manis. Beruntung sekali gadis yang akan menjadi kekasihnya nanti, pikirnya

Sakura kemudian berbalik, berjalan memasuki jalan setapak menuju undakan depan rumahnya. Lampunya masih belum dinyalakan. Ibunya pasti belum pulang. Sakura mengerling arlojinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi, ia membatin seraya merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kunci cadangan miliknya.

Sakura segera menyalakan lampu depan begitu ia masuk. Ia melempar tas dan jaketnya ke sofa di ruang keluarga sebelum menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Ia mengerling bak cuci piring dan mengernyit begitu melihat peralatan makan bekas sarapan tadi pagi masih teronggok di sana, belum dicuci. Biasanya ibunya selalu memastikan rumah dalam keadaan bersih sebelum pergi ke restoran. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan piring kotor begitu saja di bak cuci piring, pikir Sakura heran.

_Aneh…_

Sakura lantas meletakkan gelasnya di meja konter, menggulung lengan kausnya dan mulai mencuci semua peralatan makan kotor itu. Setelah selesai, ia menaruhnya di rak.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi dering telepon dari ruang keluarga. Sakura buru-buru mengeringkan tangannya sebelum bergegas meninggalkan dapur.

"Halo?" sapanya.

Terdengar suara Ayame di seberang, _"Sakura? Ini Ayame. Ibumu sudah pulang?"_

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Belum. Bukannya jam segini ibu masih ada di restoran?"

"_Tidak tuh. Dia sudah pulang dari sore tadi."_

"Sudah pulang dari sore?" kernyitan Sakura bertambah dalam. "Tapi dia belum sampai di sini."

"_Aneh. Dari tadi aku telepon ke rumah juga tidak ada yang mengangkat."_

"Kenapa tidak telepon ke ponselnya saja, Aya?" usul Sakura.

"_Masalahnya aku meneleponnya juga mau memberitahu kalau ponselnya tertinggal di restoran,"_ kata Ayame. _"Ya sudah deh. Besok saja aku kembalikan ponselnya. Bye, Sakura.."_

'_Ibu kemana, sih?' _Sakura membatin setelah Ayame mematikan sambungan. Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagunya, mencoba mengira-ngira di mana ibunya sekarang berada. _'Aneh… Biasanya Ibu selalu memberitahuku kalau mau pergi-pergi. Ah, nanti saja aku tanya kalau Ibu sudah pulang.' _Dan dengan pikiran seperti itu, Sakura menyambar jaket dan tasnya dari sofa dan berbalik menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Azami masih belum pulang ketika Sakura akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut merah mudanya yang basah dililit handuk dan ia sudah mengenakan kostum tidurnya berupa celana _flanel_ panjang yang sudah agak lusuh dan kaus supergombrong. Sakura mengintip ke jendela kamarnya dan menunggu sejenak kalau-kalau mobil ibunya muncul dari ujung jalan. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, ibunya belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera pulang. Menyerah, akhirnya Sakura menutup jendela kamarnya.

Sakura menghempaskan diri ke kasur seraya menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Mata hijaunya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat merah muda pucat, pikirannya kembali melayang ke ibunya. Namun kemudian ia memutuskan barangkali ibunya sedang keluar dengan temannya, bersenang-senang –hal yang memang sangat dibutuhkannya semenjak suaminya meninggal.

Ah, sebaiknya ia tidur saja.

Gadis itu baru saja bangkit untuk menaruh handuknya ketika tertangkap oleh sudut matanya, _notebook _yang tadi sempat dinyalakannya sebelum pergi mandi dan belum dimatikan. Sakura membuka lilitan handuknya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ada pesan instan yang masuk, dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang mengirimkannya.

Sasuke, dan statusnya masih _online._

-

TBC…

-

_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Here, There and Everywhere (c) The Beatles_

-

_Ada sedikit perubahan dari versi awalnya, dan hasilnya tetap saja abal. Hiksu… _

_Thanks to : __**Aika-chan, uci-chan, Furu-chan, Lawra-chan, Linlin-chan, Ambu, Kakkoii-chan, Uchiha Cesa, Arai-chan, M4yura, Imouto-chan**__, __**Hikari Akabara **__dan semuanya yang udah baca!! -peluk-peluk semuanya sekaligus- Uh.. enggak muat yak. Hihihi… _

_Wah, banyak yang nanyain Sakura jadinya sama siapa nih? ^_^ Sebenernya enggak terlalu jadi masalah juga Sakura jadian sama siapa nantinya, karena romance bukan menu utama di sini (tapi tetep aja aka nada romance. Cerita remaja kayaknya gak lengkap tanpa menghadirkan bumbu romance n naksir-naksiran). Yang penting gimana mereka mengatasi rintangan-rintangan dalam persahabatan mereka. Bakal banyak ganjalan dan pengorbanan yang mesti dilakukan untuk bisa tetep mempertahankan sebuah pertemanan, kan?_

_Reverensi buat KAA, aku contoh dari Baltimore School for the Arts di Maryland USA. Sekolah itu juga pernah nongol di film 'Step Up' dan 'Step Up 2: The Street' dengan nama Maryland School of the Arts (MSA). _

_C U next time…_


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

_**Blossoms Street No.28, Kediaman Haruno. Konoha…**_

_sasuke_uchiha : Sakura??_

Sakura menatap layar _notebook-_nya dengan mata melebar. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang saking girangnya ia melihat nama sahabatnya itu di sana. Sasuke Uchiha. Memekik girang, gadis itu melompat duduk di depan meja belajarnya dan buru-buru mengetik balasannya.

_sakura_blossom : SASUKEEEE!!!_

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke membalasnya.

_sasuke_uchiha : Lama_

Sakura tertawa kecil. Jawaban singkat bernada dingin yang khas Sasuke. Langsung saja terbanyang di benaknya tampang sebal cowok itu. Dengan penuh semangat, Sakura membalasnya,

_sakura_blossom : Iya, maaf……………….. aku baru selesai mandi_

_sasuke_uchiha : Huh? Mandi jam segini? Masuk angin baru tahu rasa!!_

_sakura_blossom : Jangan menyumpahiku begitu dong! DASAR!!_

Dan setelah itu Sakura sepertinya langsung dikuasai semangat menggebu-gebu untuk mengetik, sampai-sampai tidak memberi jeda untuk Sasuke membalas.

_sakura_blossom : Aku baru saja pulang. Hari ini Sai mengajakku jalan-jalan ke sekolahnya yang lama, Konoha Art Academy. Keren BANGET di sana!! Aku juga bertemu dengan teman-temannya… bla bla bla… _

Lalu diakhiri dengan protes kerasnya atas kealpaan Sasuke menghubunginya selama ini.

_sakura_blossom : Btw, kau kok baru menghubungi aku sekarang sih? Emailku tidak pernah kau balas. Ponsel jarang aktif. Sudah sombong sekarang kau, ya!! Atau jangan2 hanya denganku saja? Sai bilang kau memberitahunya sesuatu tentang Naruto!! Jangan2 kau CUMA tidak membalas emailku saja? AAARGH! JAHAAAAAT~~!!!_

Kali ini Sakura perlu menunggu agak lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke membalas,

_sasuke_uchiha : Sudah selesai ngomongnya?_

Setengah geram, setengah geli, Sakura membalasnya,

_sakura_blossom : Sudah_

_sasuke_uchiha : Dasar cerewet! Yang penting kan aku sudah menghubungimu sekarang_

_sakura_blossom : Yeah. Tepatnya BARU SEKARANG!_

_sasuke_uchiha : Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganmu, jadi buat apa menghubungimu?_

Sakura menatap layar _notebook-_nya dengan pandangan jengkel, sambil menggerutu mengomeli Sasuke—yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

_sakura_blossom : Oke. Jadi SEKARANG ada yang mau dibicarakan?_

_sasuke_uchiha : Naruto memberitahuku kalau hubungan kalian tidak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini. Dia juga cerita soal ciuman itu._

Wajah Sakura kontan memanas membaca kata 'ciuman' dan ia merasakan wajahnya merona. Untungnya Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ini.

_sakura_blossom : Naruto TIDAK menciumku!! Er… tidak kena, tepatnya._

_sasuke_uchiha : Dia tidak cerita kalau tidak kena. Kurasa itu bukan bagian yang terpenting. Kau marah padanya?_

_sakura_blossom : Awalnya sih iya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Lagipula kami sudah bicara lagi, kok. Meskipun masih kaku…_

_sasuke_uchiha : Baguslah. Kalau begitu Naruto dan Sai bisa berhenti menggerecokiku. Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan sampai harus mengurusi masalah begituan?_

Benar, kan? Ternyata memang hanya aku yang tidak dihubungi, pikir Sakura jengkel.

_sakura_blossom : Kau ini selalu saja dingin. Memangnya kau tidak peduli?_

_sasuke_uchiha : Tentu saja aku peduli! Memangnya kau pikir ngapain aku menghubungimu sekarang?_

-

-

_**Uchiha Mansion, Oto City…**_

_Sakura_blossom : Mungkin… karena kau merindukanku? ^_^;_

Sejenak, Sasuke seperti membeku di depan mejanya. Matanya melebar menatap rangkaian kata-kata yang dikirimkan Sakura. Barangkali itu maksudnya hanya bercanda, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu seperti menusuknya. Tepat sasaran, bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Ooh, tentu saja Sasuke yang angkuh tidak mau mengakui itu. Dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai diri.

_sasuke_uchiha : Dalam mimpimu._

_sakura_blossom : Huh! Dasar dingin! Padahal aku sangat kangen padamu, tahu!!_

Sasuke menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, menahan diri supaya tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar membaca balasan Sakura. Mendadak ia menjadi bersemangat melanjutkan percakapan. Obrolan berikutnya mengalir sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Ia menceritakan soal kehidupannya di Oto sementara Sakura juga bercerita tentang teman-teman di Konoha High, tentang band tempat Naruto bergabung dan macam-macam lagi yang membuat kerinduan Sasuke akan Konoha semakin membesar saja.

Tetapi suasana hatinya yang riang itu tidak bertahan lama. Terutama setelah obrolan mereka mulai mengarah ke Neji Hyuuga. Bagaimana pendapat Sakura terhadapnya—yang berarti Sasuke harus tahan membaca deretan pujian gadis itu terhadap Neji. Betapa Sakura sepertinya amat memujanya…

_Cih!_

_sasuke_uchiha : Yah, semoga dramamu sukses _

_sakura_haruno : ^_^ Thanks, aku yakin banget bakal sukses! Omong2, kami besok mau joging bareng di KCP lho… pasti asyik banget…_

Asyik, karena di sana ada Neji, Sasuke membatin sebal. Membayangkan Sakura dan Neji berlari bersama membuat kepalanya pening. Lantas ia membalas dengan setengah hati,

_sasuke_uchiha : Itu tidak kuragukan lagi_

_sakura_blossom : Btw, video yang dikirimkan Sai padamu sudah dilihat belum?_

Karena Sakura menanyakannya, Sasuke jadi teringat ia belum melihat video itu. Bahkan mengunduhnya pun belum. Yah, tidak bisa disalahkan, sih. Ia menerima _file_ video itu bertepatan dengan saat ia mengetahui insiden Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain saat itu.

_sasuke_uchiha : Belum_

_sakura_blossom : Yah… kok belum, sih? Setelah ini dilihat, ya! Kami merekam banyak sekali di video itu, termasuk saat audisi dramaku._

_sasuke_uchiha : Nanti aku tonton…_

Malam sudah larut ketika mereka akhirnya mengakhiri obrolan. Menguap lebar-lebar, Sasuke membuka kembali _file email _dari Sai dan mulai mengunduh file video di _attachment-_nya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya video itu tersimpan di memori _notebook-_nya.

Dengan penasaran—karena Sakura dari tadi terus saja mendesaknya untuk menonton—Sasuke membuka _file _video itu. Awalnya memang sangat menarik. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya nyngir dan tertawa melihat polah teman-temannya. Naruto dengan tingkahnya yang konyol dan _narsis _di depan kamera berlagak bak seorang pembawa acara di televisi, memperlihatkan bagaimana kegiatan mereka di sekolah, bagaimana hebohnya teman-teman yang lain. Mereka juga memperlihatkan kelas dan bangku di mana ia, Naruto dan Sakura biasa duduk, lalu kantin—mendadak Sasuke dilanda kerinduan pada tempat-tempat itu.

Lalu klub jurnal, tempat Sai bergabung, di mana ia melihat Hinata Hyuuga, cinta pertamanya—yang sudah ia lepaskan dengan rela—Gadis itu masih sama manisnya seperti saat terakhir Sasuke melihatnya. Dengan suara halus dan senyum malu-malunya, Hinata menyapanya lewat kamera, begitu juga anak-anak jurnal lain yang mengenalnya. Melihat ini, Sasuke jadi penasaran apakah Hinata sudah berhasil mendekati Naruto atau belum.

Kemudian Sakura, yang tidak lupa numpang mengomel padanya di video itu—Sasuke tertawa lagi melihat ini. Gemas sekali rasanya melihat ekspresi pura-pura sebal Sakura—di sela-sela latihan dramanya di _gymnasium _sekolah. Sakura sangat berbakat, pikir Sasuke saat melihat bagaimana latihannya. Yah, meskipun kebanyakan mengikik, mungkin karena gugup disorot kamera. Gambar beralih lagi, tapi masih di _gymnasium _sekolah. Terlihat Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino dan anak gemuk bernama Chouji yang tampak sedang menonton sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya kamera menyorot ke depan.

Ia bisa melihat Sakura di sana—hatinya serasa dicakar-cakar dari dalam melihat ini—bersama Neji. Lalu terdengar suara Naruto meneriakkan sesuatu entah apa, Sasuke tidak begitu fokus mendengarkannya karena perhatiannya sekarang sepenuhnya tertuju pada Sakura dan Neji. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

Dan pemandangan berikutnya benar-benar membuat perutnya sakit, kepalanya sakit, seluruh tubuhnya serasa terbakar dan… Ah, tidak terkatakan. Tidak tahan, Sasuke akhirnya berpaling dan beranjak dari kursinya. Sasuke membiarkan saja video itu terus berputar sementara ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya supaya tidak menghancurkan barang-barang. Sampai akhirnya ia menendang kaki tempat tidurnya untuk melampiaskan perasaannya—dan langsung disesalinya karena kakinya yang berkontak dengan kayu keras itu langsung berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Sasuke terguling ke kasurnya sambil mengumpat-umpat dan mencengkeram sebelah kakinya. Matanya berair dan napasnya terengah-engah.

_Damn! Aku kenapa, sih?!_

Sasuke membenamkan wajah ke bantal dan sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan frustasinya yang teredam.

-

-

_**Blossoms Street No.28, Kediaman Haruno. Konoha…**_

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya setelah berkutat di depan _notebook-_nya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ekspresi puas terlukis di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sedang gembira. Berbaikan dengan Naruto, jalan-jalan ke KAA, mengobrol dengan Sasuke… Ah, benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan…

Menguap lebar-lebar, Sakura kemudian mematikan _notebook-_nya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursinya menuju jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka. Sakura menyapukan pandangannya ke jalanan yang sudah sepi di kompleks itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda ibunya akan segera pulang. Menghela napas, gadis itu lalu menutup jendela dan tirai kamarnya sebelum kemudian menyusup ke balik selimutnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi besok.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan cengirannya ketika ia mulai membayangkan acara besok pagi.

_Neji…_

Ia pun terlelap dengan memikirkan Sang Pangeran Hyuuga.

-

-

Sakura menemukan ibunya sudah berada di ruang makan, sedang menyesap kopi, ketika ia turun sarapan keesokan paginya. Azami masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya dan wajahnya tampak lelah. Sesekali ia terlihat memijati pelipisnya.

"Ibu sakit?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada cemas sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Azami yang tengah duduk membelakanginya. Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya agaknya membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"Sayang?" Azami buru-buru meletakkan mug kopinya di atas meja.

Sakura berjalan mengitarinya dan duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan sang ibu, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ibu semalam kemana? Ayame bilang Ibu sudah pulang dari restoran sejak sore. Tapi waktu aku pulang, Ibu tidak ada di rumah."

Azami tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia terdiam, menyibukkan diri dengan mengaduk mug kopinya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajah menatap putri sematawayangnya dengan senyum tersungging di bibir. "Semalam ibu kebetulan bertemu teman lama, dan kami memutuskan mampir sebentar di _coffe shop._" Ia tertawa kecil. "Kami mengobrol banyak sampai lupa waktu."

Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis Sakura, bibirnya dimajukan. "Sampai lupa kalau anaknya juga menunggu dengan cemas di rumah juga?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Azami. Wanita paruh baya itu mengulurkan tangan mencubit pipi Sakura dengan ekspresi gemas. "Iya, maaf… Wah, seharusnya Ibu tahu kalau putri Ibu yang manja ini selalu minta ditemani…" ia terkekeh-kekeh.

Sakura ikut tertawa juga. Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil dua tangkap roti lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mesin _toaster_ sambil bersenandung pelan. Ibunya mau tidak mau memperhatikannya juga.

"Pagi-pagi begini putri Ibu sudah ceria sekali," komentarnya.

"Hari ini aku akan joging dengan teman-teman teaterku di KCP, Bu," sahut Sakura berseri-seri.

"Joging? Rapi begitu?" Azami menaikkan alisnya.

Sakura menunduk, memandang _training_ hitam yang dikenakannya, dipadu dengan jaket merah berkerah tinggi yang serasi dengan bandananya. Yah, penampilannya memang _agak sedikit _rapi untuk ukuran orang yang mau berolahraga—biasanya Sakura tidak pernah memakai hiasan rambut kecuali topi _baseball_ atau kucir kalau mau berolahraga. Nyengir, gadis itu lantas memutar tubuhnya dan nyengir malu-malu.

"Terlalu rapi ya, Bu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Azami malah menggodai putrinya itu. "Oh, apakah itu berarti akan ada pemuda yang kau sukai juga, hm?"

Wajah Sakura langsung merona kemerahan. "Idih, Ibu apaan, sih?"

Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa menahan cengirannya ketika berbalik untuk mengambil roti panggangnya.

-

-

_**Konoha Central Park…**_

Belum ada seorang pun anak-anak klub teater yang datang ketika Sakura sampai di taman pusat kota. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana kemari berharap melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya—atau orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya hari itu?—tapi tidak melihat siapapun kecuali orang-orang tua entah siapa yang sedang berjoging mengitari taman.

Sepertinya ia datang kepagian, pikir Sakura. Terlalu bersemangat.

Sembari menunggu teman-temannya datang, Sakura memutuskan untuk melakukan pemanasan ringan –yah, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah pemanasan tadi dengan berlari dari rumahnya sebelum kebetulan bertemu dengan Yamato di dekat restoran dan membujuk cowok itu supaya mengantarnya ke KCP dengan motor—Tapi tidak apalah, dari pada bengong. Ia lantas melakukan gerakan _stretching._

Kemudian matanya tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang tidak asing. Seekor _retriever _tampan berbulu cokelat keemasan sedang berlari di seberang jalan. Tali yang melingkar di lehernya menghubungkannya dengan sang tuan yang tidak kalah tampannya. Itachi Uchiha dan anjingnya, Rufus. Tetapi mereka tidak hanya berdua saja. Di samping Itachi, seorang gadis yang kira-kira sebayanya berlari-lari kecil menyamai langkahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang kecokelatan dan dibuntut kuda berayun di punggung. Keduanya tampak begitu akrab.

Pastilah itu pacarnya Kak Itachi, pikir Sakura. _Wah, senangnya joging bersama pacar… Bikin iri saja, Kak Itachi…_

"Selamat pagi!"

Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terdengar menyapa. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan memutar tubuhnya. Degupan yang tidak asing lagi langsung menderanya begitu ia melihat sosok jangkung Neji Hyuuga sudah berada di sampingnya. Wajahnya sedikit berkilau karena keringat dan napasnya terengah. Sepertinya ia datang dengan berlari dari _White Hills _ke tempat itu.

"S-selamat pagi," sahut Sakura tergagap-gagap setelah memastikan orang yang disapa Neji bukan orang lain.

"Kukira belum ada yang datang," kata Neji sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mengelap peluh di wajah dan lehernya dengan handuk putih kecil yang diselipkan di saku _training-_nya.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. _'Mengapa dia bisa sangat keren meskipun sedang berkeringat? Mengapa…??'. _

"A-Aku baru saja datang."

"Kau kelihatannya sangat bersemangat, eh, Sakura?" tanya Neji dengan nada ringan sambil mengerling gadis itu. Ia lalu duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari mereka dengan kaki diluruskan.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Wajahnya merona kemerahan dan ia meneruskan gerakan pemanasannya dengan hati riang, terlebih ketika menyadari Neji mengamatinya dari bangku.

_Wuah… siapa sangka bisa berduaan begini?_

Tapi rupanya itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama, karena anak-anak mulai berdatangan satu demi satu sampai akhirnya semua anak sudah berkumpul dan mereka memulai kegiatan hari itu dengan berlari mengitari taman yang luas itu beberapa putaran. Anak laki-laki melesat mendahului mereka jauh di depan sementara anak-anak perempuan dalam sekejap sudah kehabisan napas dan tertinggal di belakang.

Betapa tercengangnya ketika anak laki-laki yang tadinya berlari di depan mereka tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang. Rupanya mereka satu putaran lebih cepat! Mereka ribut mengolok-olok anak-anak perempuan yang lambat saat mendahului mereka.

"Lari dong… Jangan _ngesot!_"

"Diam kau, Motoki!"

Anak-anak tertawa dan menyoraki ketikat Reika mengejar Motoki mendahului yang lain. Reika meneriakinya sementara cowok di depannya itu tertawa-tawa menggodanya. Motoki memang hobi sekali mengganggu Reika, membuat anak-anak lain curiga kalau sebenarnya ia naksir gadis itu. Tapi Motoki tidak pernah mau mengaku. ("Aku? Dengan cewek galak itu? _Please deh…_")

"Mereka itu, kelakuannya seperti anak-anak saja," kata sebuah suara di sebelah Sakura.

Hati gadis itu nyaris saja terjatuh ketika telinganya mengenali suara yang dalam dan empuk itu. Dan benar saja, saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Neji berlari-lari kecil di sampingnya, menyejajarinya.

"Sudah capek, Sakura?" tanya Neji.

Sakura, yang tentu saja tidak ingin terlihat sebagai cewek lemah di depan Neji, langsung menggeleng.

Neji menyeringai tipis. "Kalau capek tidak usah dipaksakan. Istirahat saja seperti yang lain." Ia lalu mengendikkan kepala ke arah beberapa anak perempuan yang sudah menyerah, istirahat di bangku taman yang mereka lewati.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Sakura pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang dianggapnya sebagai senyum yang tangguh.

Neji mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Kemudian ia berlari melesat mendahului Sakura, seperti cowok-cowok yang lain.

Sakura menatap punggung Neji yang berlari di depannya, bahunya yang lebar dan rambutnya yang bergoyang seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Gadis itu mengkikik dalam hati. Bahkan dari belakang saja Neji sudah tampak memesonanya. Matanya seakan tidak mau lepas memandangi punggung itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ranting di depannya.

Sepatunya _keds_-nya menginjak ranting itu dan ia langsung tergelincir jatuh dengan sukses dan mendarat pada bagian belakang tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Rasa sakit ketika bokongnya bertemu dengan aspal yang keras membuat matanya berkunang-kunang.

"AUWW…" gadis itu mengeluarkan dengkingan seperti anjing terjepit, membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di sekitarnya menoleh. Tapi bukannya membantu, mereka malah girang menertawakannya. Sakura merasakan wajahnya berubah merah padam karena rasa sakit bercampur malu, terlebih ketika menyadari Neji juga menoleh padanya.

'_Kenapa sih, aku selalu saja mengalami hal-hal yang memalukan setiap kali ada Neji?' _rutuknya kesal pada diri sendiri.

Sakura berpaling, berusaha tidak memandang orang-orang di sekitarnya dan mencoba bangun. Gadis itu meringis akibat bokongnya yang berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan, rasa nyerinya membuatnya pusing. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan dirinya mengeluh keras-keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Sebaiknya jangan dipaksa bangun dulu kalau masih pusing."

Suara dalam itu membuat Sakura terlonjak dan ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan lagi, namun sebuah tangan kuat menahan lengannya. Sakura tidak bisa mencegah refleks tubuhnya yang langsung mencari tumpuan pada tangan yang terjulur itu. Jantungnya langsung berdegup tidak karuan ketika ia mendongak dan melihat Neji-lah yang menopangnya. Rupanya cowok itu telah berlari kembali padanya.

"Whoops! Hati-hati," ujar Neji sembari dengan lembut membantu Sakura bangun. "Sakit, ya?" cowok itu tampak susah payah menahan seringainya. Untungnya ia cukup sopan untuk tidak menanyakan, "Bagian mana yang sakit?" Melihat cara jatuhnya tadi, ia pastilah sudah tahu bagian mana yang sakit.

"Ti-tidak…" desah Sakura menahan nyeri sekaligus rasa malunya. Wajahnya tidak bisa lebih merah lagi.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan," ujar Neji, "Kau istirahat saja…" cowok itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Tampaknya semua anak sudah melesat di depan mereka, terlalu jauh untuk dimintai bantuan. Matanya akhirnya tertumbuk pada sebuah bangku taman kosong tidak jauh dari sana. "Di sana," ia menunjuk bangku itu sebelum kembali menoleh pada Sakura, "Bisa jalan, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bantu. Pelan-pelan saja jalannya." Neji kemudian dengan hati-hati melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Sakura sementara lengan gadis itu dilingkarkannya di bahunya, lalu membantunya berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju bangku taman yang kosong itu.

Sementara itu di sampingnya, Sakura berusaha keras tidak menoleh memandangnya. Barangkali ia akan pingsan kalau melakukan itu, karena dengan menyadari lengan Neji di pinggangnya saja sudah nyaris membuat lututnya lemas, juga rambut cokelat lembut di tengkuk Neji yang menggelitik bagian lengannya yang terbuka. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sekejap kemudian mereka sudah tiba di bangku dan Neji melepaskan pegangannya lalu membantunya duduk.

"Pusing?" tanya Neji setelah ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sakura, menatap gadis itu.

Sakura berdeham kecil. "Sedikit…"

Neji sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling taman itu sebelum kembali menatap Sakura. "Tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan mencarikan minum untukmu."

"Trims…" bisik Sakura, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Neji menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kurasa sebentar lagi anak-anak juga akan sampai kemari."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Neji lalu beranjak dan berlari-lari kecil menuju ke area luar taman. Sakura menatap punggungnya sampai akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan. Hatinya serasa ingin meledak saat itu juga saking bahagianya. Hanya tindakan sederhana yang wajar, tetapi membuat segalanya tampak seratus kali lebih indah dan lebih sempurna bagi Sakura. Bahkan ia bisa menolelir rasa sakit di bokongnya dan cuaca yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu bagus hari itu. Gadis itu tersenyum pada semua orang yang melewati bangkunya, membuat mereka semua terheran-heran.

_Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur sesuatu atau apa?_

"Sakura!!" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan indahnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Tenten dan Yakumo berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Wajah kedua gadis seniornya itu menampakkan ekspresi cemas.

"Tenten? Yakumo?" balas Sakura.

"Tadi kami berpapasan dengan Neji. Katanya kau jatuh…" engah Tenten ketika ia sudah duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki Neji. Yakumo duduk di sisi lain Sakura.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok…" sahut Sakura cepat-cepat, merasa tidak enak. Padahal hanya jatuh, tapi sudah membuat seniornya cemas seperti itu.

"Kalau sakit, kau harus bilang pada kami, Sakura," kata Yakumo sambil menyentuh lengan Sakura. "Tapi kau yakin tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk meyakinkan –dan rasa sakitnya memang sudah jauh berkurang, hanya terasa samar-samar saja sekarang. Dan kepalanya sudah tidak pusing lagi.

"Sebaiknya mereka tidak berlama-lama mampir di _minimarket-_nya, supaya kita bisa segera mulai," kata Tenten sambil memandang ke arah datangnya tadi. Tepat saat itu rombongan cowok-cowok datang berlari-lari ke arah mereka. Masing-masing mereka membawa botol air mineral. "Ah, itu mereka datang…"

Tak lama setelah mereka, Neji muncul dengan membawa kantung plastik berisi air mineral. Anak-anak perempuan menyusul di belakangnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ini, minumlah," kata Neji sambil menawari salah satu botol air mineral yang sudah dibukanya pada Sakura. Gadis itu menggumamkan terimakasih padanya, sambil menahan elspresi wajahnya supaya tampak biasa.

Rupanya Neji tidak hanya membawakan air untuk Sakura, tapi juga untuk Tenten dan Yakumo. "Kulihat kalian tidak bawa minum, jadi sekalian saja," ujarnya pada kedua gadis itu. Ia lalu duduk di _space _kosong di samping Yakumo, meminum air mineralnya juga.

Mereka duduk di sana, beristirahat, sampai ada salah satu dari cowok-cowok yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka menyeletuk, "Wah wah… Alfredo duduk bersama mantan dan calon kekasihnya, nih!!"

Wajah Sakura langsung memanas, tetapi Yakumo lah yang bereaksi paling cepat. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi mereka menuju lapangan berumput di seberang, tampak sangat tidak senang. Tenten menghela napas keras, lalu mengikutinya.

"Berhentilah ngomong sembarangan, Ryuta!" tukas Tenten pada cowok yang menyeletuk barusan sebelum berlari ke arah Yakumo. Ryuta –nama cowok itu—hanya nyengir dan menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya di depan mulut.

Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Neji. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ekspresinya datar, tapi kedua mata lavendernya mengawasi kedua gadis tadi. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat itu.

-

-

_**Panti Asuhan Kasih Bunda Konoha...**_

"Ah, Naruto... Sudah lama tidak kemari, Nak?" sambut Shizune begitu wanita itu membukakan pintu panti asuhan bagi Naruto. Perutnya sudah lebih besar dari yang terakhir kali Naruto lihat dan wajahnya begitu ceria seperti biasa. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" tanyanya seraya membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

Naruto memamerkan cengiran lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya sambil membuka kedua lengannya. "Kondisi baik seratus persen seperti biasa, Bunda Shizune!" cetusnya riang.

Shizune tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto, kemudian mulai mengamatinya dari kepala sampai kaki. Naruto memakai jaket hitam-oranye-nya yang biasa dan di bahunya ia menggendong tas gitarnya. Naruto tampak sangat ceria hari ini, pikir Shizune, berbeda dengan apa yang beberapa kali dikeluhkan Iruka padanya beberapa hari belakangan.

"Ayahmu memberitahu kami kalau kau agak murung belakangan ini," kata Shizune.

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Pap terlalu membesar-besarkan, Bunda. Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" Ia lalu menjulurkan leher untuk melihat ke belakang Shizune. "Adik-adik di dalam kan, Bun? Aku kangen sekali ingin main dengan mereka.."

Shizune tersenyum lembut. "Ya, mereka sedang main di dalam," ujarnya sambil mengamit lengan Naruto dan membawanya masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Mereka juga bilang sudah kangen sekali padamu, mereka kesepian kalau kau tidak main kemari terlalu lama, Nak. Tapi untungnya... ada kakak lain yang sering datang dan mengajak mereka main."

"Kakak lain?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Maksud Bunda, ada anak lain yang suka main kemari?"

"Ya..." sahut Shizune lambat-lambat. "Dan mereka sangat menyukai kakak ini. _Dia _membacakan cerita, mendengarkan ocehan mereka. _Dia _seperti seorang ibu walaupun usianya masih sangat muda."

"Wow.." kekeh Naruto, "Sepertinya kakak baru ini sangat hebat. Aku jadi ingin tahu..."

"Kau mengenalnya kok. _Dia _bilang,_ dia_ teman sekolahmu." Shizune tertawa renyah. "Aneh sekali. Kalian berdua sama-sama senang datang kemari, dan sekolah di tempat yang sama, tapi kau tidak tahu _dia..._"

"Bunda benar-benar membuatku penasaran..."

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya, Naruto. Dia ada di dalam," kata Shizune sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Saat itu mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam aula. Tampak anak-anak panti –yang kebanyakan adalah anak perempuan dan anak-anak yang masih kecil—sedang duduk bergerombol di dekat televisi, namun bukan televisi yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka saat itu, melainkan seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Gadis itu tengah membacakan sebuah buku cerita bergambar. Biasa saja sebenarnya, kalau saja si gadis tidak membacakannya dengan cara yang amat menarik, ekspresif, seakan ia adalah bagian dari cerita itu.

Mata Naruto membulat dengan terkejut melihat betapa berbedanya gadis itu dengan yang dikenalnya di sekolah.

"Hinata?"

Gadis yang dimaksud menghentikan ceritanya dan menoleh, begitu pula dengan anak-anak panti asuhan yang mengelilinginya.

"Kalau begitu Bunda tinggal dulu ke dapur ya, Nak." Shizune menepuk pelan pundaknya, kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

"Kakak Naruto!!" Anak-anak yang lebih besar langsung melompat berdiri dan menyerbu kakak kesayangan mereka. Jelas sekali kalau mereka sudah sangat kangen.

Perhatian Naruto langsung teralih pada mereka. Dengan senyum lebara, Naruto membalas sapaan adik-adiknya. "Hei, kalian... Apa kabar?" Ia mengacak rambut pirang salah satu adiknya.

Bukannya menjawab, anak-anak itu malah ramai memprotes. "Kakak Naruto kemana saja, sih? Kok jarang main kemari?"

Naruto tertawa ringan. "Iya, maaf, maaf... Kakak sibuk sekali belakangan ini." Ia lalu mengangkat seorang gadis cilik berkucir merah yang memeluk kakinya ke dalam gendongannya. "Madoka kangen sama kakak Naruto?"

Si gadis cilik berambut merah, Madoka, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Naruto. "Madoka kangen Kakak..." ujarnya dengan suara cempreng. "Kakak Sasuke enggak ikut?"

Naruto pura-pura cemberut. "Kau kangen sama Kakak atau Kakak Sasuke, sih?"

Madoka hanya nyengir, memamerkan gigi depannya yang tanggal.

"Kakak Naruto, kata Kakak Hinata, Kakak Sasuke pindah ke Oto, ya?" tanya si gadis cilik pirang, Usako, dengan tampang sedih.

Naruto tersenyum kecil padanya. "Iya, Sayang. Kakak Sasuke pindah ke Oto..."

Terdengar keluhan dari anak-anak, terutama anak-anak perempuan. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke kalau sahabatnya itu melihat betapa ia sangat populer di kalangan anak-anak panti.

Suara tawa lembut mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat Hinata sudah berdiri di belakang anak-anak itu, tersenyum malu-malu padanya. "Hai, N-Naruto..."

"Hei..." Naruto membalas senyum Hinata, agak canggung, teringat peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia marah-marah pada gadis itu tanpa alasan jelas. Ia lalu menurunkan Madoka yang langsung berlari ke arah Hinata, menarik-narik ujung rok Hinata.

"Kakak Hinata, ayo lanjutin ceritanya!"

"Ayo, Kakak Naruto juga ikut.."

Naruto menurut saja ketika salah satu adiknya menyeretnya mengikuti Hinata dan Madoka yang sudah terlebih dahulu kembali ke tempat mereka duduk semula. Madoka mengambil buku ceritanya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata sebelum merangkak naik ke pangkuan gadis itu dan duduk di sana.

Naruto mendudukkan diri berbaur dengan adik-adiknya sementara Hinata melanjutkan membacakan cerita dengan wajah sedikit merona. Gadis itu tampak sedikit lebih gugup dibanding tadi, namun tidak mengurangi keceriaannya di tengah-tengah anak-anak. Membuat Naruto terbawa ke dalam cerita yang sedang dibacakannya, sama seperti adik-adiknya.

-

-

_**Konoha Central Park...**_

Semua anak sudah berkumpul dan kini mereka duduk melingkar di lapangan berumput di tengah-tengah KCP, bagian yang langsung terkena sinar matahari yang memang tidak terlalu terik. Sakura duduk di antara teman-teman sesama kelas dua-nya, Hokuto, Suigetsu dan Juugo di lingkaran itu sementara mendengarkan pidato Tenten yang duduk di seberang mereka.

"Sepertinya drama tahun ini anak-anak kelas dua lumayan mendapat peran besar, ya," bisik Hokuto pada Sakura.

"Hm?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tenten dan melirik temannya itu.

"Iya, kan?" Hokuto mengangkat bahunya. "Kita memegang dua dari tiga tokoh utamanya. Kau dan Juugo."

"Oh yeah," sahut Sakura, nyengir. Ia melirik ke arah Juugo yang duduk dengan kaki diselonjorkan di sebelah Suigetsu. Di drama tahun lalu, cowok pendiam itu juga mendapatkan peran sebagai tentara Nazi. Diam-diam menghanyutkan, pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling dan terkejut sendiri ketika melihat anak-anak yang tidak terlibat drama –atau belum. Mereka belum melibatkan para figuran, soalnya—juga ada di sana, menonton dari dekat pepohonan yang rindang. Sakura bahkan bisa melihat Ino dan pacarnya, Idate, di antara mereka. Keduanya tampaknya baru selesai joging juga. Dan anak jurnal, tentu saja. Kiba Inuzuka bersama anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru, tampak di dekat kolam dengan kamera siap di tangan. Cowok itu nyengir dan melambaikan tangan ketika Sakura melihat ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang, teman-teman!!" seru Tenten, membuat perhatian Sakura sekali lagi beralih padanya. Gadis bercepol itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang _training-_nya. Anak-anak lain mengikutinya.

Dan saat berikutnya mereka memulai latihan suara dan pernapasan. Sakura berhati-hati supaya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan lagi di depan Neji.

-

-

_**Panti Asuhan Kasih Bunda Konoha...**_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai sekali mendongeng, Hinata," kata Naruto dengan kekaguman yang terdengar jelas dalam suaranya setelah Hinata selesai berdongeng dan anak-anak pergi untuk bermain di luar. Hanya ada anak-anak yang lebih kecil yang masih berada di dalam, bermain balok susun sementara kedua kakak mereka itu membereskan buku-buku yang tadi berserakan ke raknya semula.

Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan wajah bersemu. "Biasa saja, N-Naruto..." ujarnya merendah. Ia menerima buku-buku yang diulurkan Naruto dan menumpuknya sebelum meletakkannya ke rak.

"Kau sering kemari, ya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Hinata berpaling dari rak, matanya mengawasi anak-anak yang sedang bermain balok susuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab Naruto, "Hm... L-lumayan juga."

Naruto tertawa ringan. "Aneh ya... Padahal kita sama-sama sering kemari, tapi tidak pernah bertemu di sini sebelumnya." Ia terdiam, ikut mengawasi adik-adiknya. "Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau sering kemari?"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. "S-sudah cukup lama juga. A-awalnya aku hanya menemani Kak Neji menemui Pak Shiranui untuk t-tugas K-kimia-nya. Waktu itu beliau m-meminta kami menemuinya di sini. K-kurasa sejak s-saat itu, N-Naruto, aku langsung j-jatuh hati pada mereka..." Mata lavendernya melembut.

Mendengar nama Neji disebut membuat senyum Naruto sedikit memudar. Walaupun ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sakura, toh bukan perkara mudah baginya untuk benar-benar menghapus perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Neji sering kemari juga, kalau begitu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada yang diatur supaya terdengar wajar.

Hinata, yang memang mengetahui masalah yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura yang sedikit banyak ada hubungannya dengan kakak sepupunya, menatap prihatin pada Naruto beberapa saat. "T-tidak juga," sahutnya perlahan seraya berlutut di samping salah satu anak dan membelai rambut anak itu dengan lembut. "Awalnya dia memang sering m-menemaniku kemari, tapi sejak jadwalnya semakin p-padat, aku kemari s-sendirian."

"Begitu, ya..." gumam Naruto.

Saat itu Shizune muncul dari arah dapur bersama seorang wanita berambut kecokelatan yang merupakan salah satu pengurus panti juga, lalu ikut menggabungkan diri dengan mereka. "Naruto, Hinata, bisa aku minta tolong kalian mengawasi anak-anak yang bermain di luar?" pinta Shizune pada kedua remaja itu.

"Oke, Bun!" Naruto segera bangkit, "Yuk, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk dan bergegas mengikutinya menuju pintu ke halaman belakang panti, tempat anak-anak sedang bermain.

-

-

_**Konoha Central Park...**_

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERULANG KALI, SAKURA!! DIA ITU CUMA TEMANKU!!" teriak Neji tidak sabar pada gadis di depannya, yang melotot menatapnya dengan sama marahnya.

"CUMA TEMAN, KATAMU?!!" dengus Sakura sengit, "Coba katakan padaku, teman macam apa yang rangkul-rangkulan di depan umum, bermesraan di depan umum, BERCIUMAN DI DEPAN UMUM!! TEMAN MACAM APA, HAH?!!"

"Damn, Sakura!!" Neji mendesis seraya menyambar lengan gadis itu dengan kasar, "Pelankan suaramu!"

Sakura mendengus lagi, lalu menyentakkan tangan Neji sampai cengkeramannya terlepas dari lengannya. "Kenapa?" tantangnya, "Kau takut, Tuan Hyuuga? Takut mereka semua tahu bagaimana wajah aslimu sebenarnya, eh?"

Wajah Neji berubah merah. "Hati-hati kalau bicara, Haruno..." desisnya penuh ancaman. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan..."

Perkataan Neji barusan sepertinya malah semakin membakar kemarahan gadis itu. Emosi menguasainya dan air matanya mulai meleleh. "Aku tahu apa yang aku bicarakan, Neji," bisiknya dengan gigi gemeletukan menahan isakan. "Aku melihatmu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Selama ini aku mencoba bersabar, asal kau tahu saja." Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Teman-temanku selama ini sudah mencoba memperingatkanku soal ini. Hokuto... Ino... siapa lagi selain mereka yang kau bawa ke ranjangmu?"

Keduanya saling tatap selama beberapa saat. Neji tampaknya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa?" suara Sakura gemetar sementara air matanya semakin menderas. "Kaget aku tahu dengan siapa saja kau berkencan selama ini, eh?" Ia tersenyum, getir. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, Neji. Selama ini kau bilang hanya aku satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupmu. Tapi nyatanya... Semuanya omong kosong!"

"S-Sakura, bisa kujelaskan—"

"Jelaskan apa lagi?!" teriak Sakura, "Percuma, Neji. Toh semuanya sudah jelas. Aku MUAK padamu!" gadis itu pun berlari pergi.

Neji tersentak. "SAKURA!!" Ia bergegas mengejarnya, tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang menonton pertengkaran mereka sejak tadi sambil berbisik-bisik di balik tangan mereka. "SAKURA, KAU HARUS DENGARKAN AKU!!"

"PERGI KAU!! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR APA-APA LAGI!!" jerit Sakura. Gadis itu terkejut ketika Neji tiba-tiba menangkap lengannya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ia meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Neji. "LEPASKAN AKU!! LEPASKAN AKU!!"

"TIDAK SEBELUM KAU MENDENGARKANKU!!" teriak Neji tak mau kalah.

Keduanya berkutat selama beberapa saat; Sakura meronta-ronta dan mengamuk sementara Neji mengunci tubuhnya dalam pelukannya, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Tatapan orang-orang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan, termasuk seorang ibu-ibu yang membeliak pada mereka.

Akhirnya Sakura menyerah, ia berhenti meronta kendatipun tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat seiring dengan isak tangisnya.

"Oke, oke... aku mengaku. Ya, semua yang kau dengar memang benar, Sakura. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, mereka semua tidak berarti apa-apa. Kau tahu kan, pada akhirnya aku akan selalu kembali ke sisimu..."

"Omong kosong... Aku tidak percaya padamu..." desis Sakura di antara isak tangisnya. Ia mendadak meronta lagi dan kali ini berhasil melepaskan diri. Ia berbalik menghadap Neji dan menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang, Neji? Aku ingin kau enyah dari kehidupanku selamanya. KITA PUTUS!!"

Neji terperangah. "T-Tapi... bagaimana dengan—"

"KITA PUTUS!!" tegas Sakura sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya.

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN ANAK KITA YANG SEDANG KAU KANDUNG, SAKURA??!!" raung Neji.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Selama beberapa saat ia tampak bingung, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Ia berbalik, menatap Neji dengan dingin. "Siapa bilang ini anakmu? Kau kira hanya kau saja yang bisa bermain di belakang, eh?"

Mata Neji membulat, terkejut bukan kepalang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke... Bagaimana menurutmu, eh? Dia lebih segala-galanya dibanding dirimu, lebih tampan, lebih mapan dan dia juga mencintaiku. Kami berencana menikah akhir bulan ini..." Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan gadis itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Neji tercenung di sana.

.

.

"AAAAH... GILA KALIAN BERDUA!!" teriak Motoki Furuhata sambil bertepuk keras sementara anak-anak yang lain bersorak dan menyuiti dua teman mereka yang baru saja bergabung kembali dengan mereka.

"Kok bisa, sih?" kata yang lain.

"Sakura beneran hamil?" kekeh yang lain. "_Gokil _banget idenya..."

Sakura berlari kembali ke tempatnya duduk semula di sebelah Hokuto, menghempaskan dirinya ke rerumputan. Wajahnya merah padam dan sedikit nyengir sementara anak-anak bersuit-suit dan bertepuk. Di seberang, Neji juga baru bergabung dengan teman-teman cowoknya dan mereka ber-_high-five _sambil tertawa-tawa.

Saat itu mereka baru saja selesai melakukan giliran mereka di salah satu sesi latihan 'uji nyali' setelah selesai dengan latihan suara dan pernapasan. Semua anak juga melakukannya, termasuk sang sutradara sendiri. Ada yang berpura-pura menjadi orang gila di tengah-tengah taman yang ramai, menangis histeris, berteriak-teriak dan segala macam hal gila lain. Dan di sesi itu Sakura sengaja dipasangkan dengan Neji dan mereka diminta berakting menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar hebat. Semua dialognya mereka _improve _sendiri.

"Ah, sakit jiwa kau, Sakura!" kata Hokuto sambil tertawa-tawa, lalu memonyongkan bibirnya, "Ngapain kau pakai bawa-bawa namaku segala?"

Sakura nyengir padanya. "Habis yang terlintas di kepalaku namamu dan Ino, sih... Sori..."

Hokuto terkekeh-kekeh, begitu pula dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Jadi anak yang sedang kau kandung anak siapa tuh, Sakura?" tanya Suigetsu iseng, "Neji atau Sasuke?"

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. "Apaan sih, Suigetsu! Itu kan cuma bohongan!" tukasnya cemberut. Yang lainnya tertawa.

"Wah, aku jadi curiga. Ada apa nih dengan Sasuke?" goda Suigetsu lagi.

"Diam, kau!" Sakura menimpuk cowok itu dengan botol air mineralnya. Sama seperti Ino dan Hokuto, nama Sasuke melintas begitu saja di kepalanya tadi. Sakura nyengir sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke seandainya cowok itu tahu Sakura telah mencatut namanya seperti itu.

"Tapi bisa-bisanya sih, _bikin _skenario seperti itu, Sakura? Kesannya jadi kalian berdua sama-sama.. er... kau tahu... _brengsek,_" kata Hokuto dengan mata berbinar takjub.

Sakura nyengir padanya. "Entahlah. Neji bilang keluarkan saja semuanya yang ada di kepala. Aku hanya menurutinya." Gadis itu tertawa sementara mata zamrudnya mengawasi Neji yang sedang menenggak botol airnya di seberangnya. "Aku sempat kaget juga waktu dia bilang '_Bagaimana dengan anak kita yang sedang kau kandung?_'. Lalu yang keluar ya seperti itu."

Hokuto terkekeh-kekeh. "Sepertinya balas dendam tuh. Waktu kau bilang, _'Siapa lagi yang kau bawa ke ranjangmu?'_ dia juga kelihatan kaget sekali. Kurasa Neji tidak menyangka skenarionya akan berkembang menjadi seperti itu." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir. "Liar sekali imajinasimu, Sakura..."

Sakura mengikik. Ia menyapukan pandangannya berkeliling untuk mencari sosok Ino di antara anak-anak yang menonton. Dan gadis pirang itu masih ada di sana, bersandar di salah satu pohon bersama Idate. Sakura tertawa kecil ketika Ino memberi isyarat dengan jari melintang di dahinya. _Sinting!_

-

-

_**Panti Asuhan Kasih Bunda Konoha...**_

"...sebentar ya, Sayang. Ini cuma sakit sedikit, kok..." bujuk Hinata pada seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun yang duduk di bangku kecil di depannya dengan lutut terluka. Anak itu menangis sesegukan sejak terjatuh saat bermain bersama yang lain tadi. Dengan lembut, Hinata membersihkan luka anak itu sementara kaki si pemuda cilik itu ditumpukan ke pangkuannya.

Anak itu berjengit saat kapas basah itu menyentuh lukanya yang berdarah. "Aw... sakit..." isaknya sambil menarik kakinya dari pegangan Hinata.

"Ayo dong, Kei..." kali ini Naruto yang membujuk sambil membelai rambut Kei yang kemerahan. "Kalau tidak mau diobati nanti lukanya _enggak _sembuh-sembuh..."

"T-tapi sakit, Kak..." isak Kei.

Naruto dan Hinata bertukar pandang. Naruto menghela napas. "Kalau tidak diobati, sakitnya tidak hilang-hilang, lho..." bujuknya.

Kei cemberut, menahan isakannya.

"Bagini saja deh..." kata Naruto sambil menegakkan diri. Ia lalu mengangkat Kei ke dalam gendongannya, kemudian duduk sehingga bocah itu duduk di pangkuannya. "Kakak akan pegangi kamu. Tidak apa-apa, oke?"

Sepertinya Kei menjadi lebih tenang dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia menangguk kecil.

Hinata tersenyum pada dua orang di depannya sebelum kembali mengambil kaki Kei dengan lembut ke pangkuannya dan mulai membersihkannya. Naruto menahan kaki bocah itu supaya tidak bergerak. Kei berjengit dan mencengkeram lengan jaket Naruto sementara cairan dingin terasa perih menyentuh lukanya.

"Sedikit lagi selesai, Kei, Sayang..." ujar Hinata seraya menutup luka Kei yang sudah bersih dan diberi obat merah dengan kain kasa dan plester. "Nah, sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan?"

Cengkeraman Kei pada lengan jaket Naruto mengendur dan ia mengangguk.

"Ah, dasar bocah manja..." kekeh Naruto sambil mencium puncak kepala Kei. Bocah itu nyengir sambil mendongak menatap Naruto, menarik-narik lengan jaketnya. "Hm? Ada apa?" Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada bocah itu. Kei membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Hinata tertawa. Hatinya sungguh hangat melihat keakraban anak-anak itu dengan Naruto.

Selang beberapa saat Naruto menegakkan diri lagi dan nyengir pada Hinata. "Hinata, mendekatlah kemari. Kei ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Eh?" Hinata tampak bingung, tapi tetap mendekat pada Kei –otomatis ia juga mendekat pada Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika dirasakannya Kei mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya sebelum meluncur turun dari pangkuan Naruto dan melesat masuk, nyaris menabrak Shizune di pintu.

"Kei, hati-hati, Sayang..." wanita itu memperingatkan salah satu anak asuhnya itu, namun si kecil Kei sudah keburu melesat ke dalam. Shizune menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kemudian mengumumkan pada anak-anak yang masih bermain di luar, "Sudah waktunya makan siang, anak-anak!"

Terdengar sorakan girang dari anak-anak dan mereka langsung meninggalkan arena permainan dan berbondong-bondong masuk.

Shizune menoleh pada Naruto dan Hinata yang masih duduk di bangku beranda. "Kalian berdua, ayo makan siang sama-sama juga.."

"Iya, sebentar lagi, Bunda," kata Naruto.

Shizune melempar senyum pada keduanya sebelum berbalik menyusul anak-anaknya masuk.

Pandangan Naruto teralih lagi pada Hinata yang kini wajahnya memerah. Ia tertawa. "Caranya berterimakasih memang seperti itu, Hinata," ujarnya.

Hinata mengerjap, kemudian tertawa gugup. "A-aku tahu, ini bukan p-pertama kalinya," ujarnya halus sambil tersenyum, "Dia a-anak yang manis, ya..."

"Hmm..." Naruto mengangguk setuju. Ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, matanya menatap ke kejauhan, seperti menerawang. "Kadang-kadang kalau melihat Kei, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Pap bilang, kami sangat mirip. Maksudku... cara kami bisa sampai ke panti ini hampir sama."

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Orang tua Kei meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kei menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu, padahal waktu itu dia masih sangat kecil. Ia sebatang kara sejak saat itu, tidak punya kerabat, tidak tahu apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya pihak rumah sakit yang merawatnya menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan ini. Aku juga seperti itu..."

"O-Orang tua Naruto juga m-meninggal dalam k-kecelakaan?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan. "Bencana alam lebih tepatnya. Gempa bumi besar yang pernah menimpa perbatasan Konoha-Suna enambelas tahun yang lalu. Aku adalah satu dari sedikit korban yang selamat saat itu." Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara parau, "Mereka menemukanku selamat dalam pelukan ibu dan ayahku yang sudah meninggal tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan. Aku dirawat selama berminggu-minggu di rumah sakit, tanpa kerabat sama sekali, sebelum akhirnya mereka membawaku kemari."

Hinata menatapnya penuh simpati, kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan dengan lembut membelai lengan Naruto. "Aku t-turut menyesal..." bisiknya.

Naruto menoleh menatap gadis di sebelahnya dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Tidak perlu, Hinata," ujarnya tenang, "Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak ingat. Itu berdasarkan yang aku dengar dari para pengurus panti yang sebelumnya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, karena tidak lama setelah aku tinggal di sini, aku bertemu dengan sepasang suami istri luar biasa yang akhirnya mengadopsiku. Pap dan mendiang Mam..." Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hinata, membuatnya sedikit berjengit –tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak begitu memperhatikannya—"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menceritakan ini padamu, Hinata. Entahlah..." ia tertawa kecil, "...aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu."

Rona kemerahan muncul di wajah Hinata ketika ia membalas senyum Naruto malu-malu. Gadis itu menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Aku rasa kita harus sering-sering mengobrol seperti ini. Sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman baik," kata Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk tangan Hinata. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan, kalau aku curhat padamu lagi seperti ini lain kali?"

"T-tentu saja..." desah Hinata berseri-seri, "N-Naruto bisa cerita a-apa saja padaku."

Naruto tertawa lagi. "Asal tidak dimasukkan ke artikel majalah sekolah," guraunya.

"T-tidak akan," sahut Hinata cepat sambil tertawa lembut.

Naruto menatap wajah malu-malu Hinata selama beberapa saat lagi, lalu berkata, "Bunda Shizune benar. Kau sangat lembut seperti seorang ibu, Hinata..."

Hinata tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana atas komentar itu. Gadis itu merasa amat tersanjung tentu saja, terlebih yang mengatakannya adalah Naruto, pemuda yang sangat dikaguminya sejak lama. Maka ia hanya tersenyum dan dengan gugup menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, lalu mulai menyibukkan diri membereskan kotak P3K yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengobati Kei.

"Omong-omong, Hinata, kau suka musik tidak?"

-

TBC...

-

_Fiuh… update-an terakhir sebelum masuk ujian dan masa-masa sibuk lain!! Huhu.. hiks…_

_Kayanya chapter ini masih terbawa suasana chapter kemarin, banyak seneng-senengnya—kecuali untuk Sasuke. Hahaha..—Sedikit aku masukin unsur NaruHina dan NejiSaku. Sai sama sekali gak nongol! Hiks.. (lagi) Oia, satu yang aku lupa bilang chapter kemarin… YES!! KAKASHI N SHIZUNE MASIH IDUP!! Berarti masih ada peluang buat GenShizu/KakaShizu! Wakakak… XD TAPI KENAPA DANZOU YANG JADI HOKAGE?? NOOOO!!! –ehem. Garing-_

_Makasih untuk yang udah ngereview chapter kemarin yang banyak typo-nya itu. Hihi.. XD Tapi udah dibenerin kok ^_^_

_**Aika-chan, Ambu, Uci-chan, Fay, Uchiha cesa, Tobi-Luna-chan, Ryn, Kakkoii-chan, Mystery-man (no name) siapakah dirimu?? XD, Lawra-chan, Imotou-chan, Arai-chan, M4yura, Fuyuno Hoshi.**_

_Makasih banget~~ Review kalian kereeeen~~~_

_^_^_


	53. Chapter 52

_Warning OoC tingkat parah!! XD_

_Satu lagi chapter yang 'rada-rada' nih. Ringan n gak ada konflik. Sedikit overview tentang Itachi dkk a.k.a Akatsuki di sini, tapi jadinya gaje banget... –sigh- Ampuni aku, teman-teman~_

* * *

**Chapter 52**

_**Firefly Cafe, Konoha City Square...**_

"_Ramen miso_?"

"Pesananku."

"Kalau begitu Nona pasti yang memesan _udon tempura_ ini."

"Terimakasih."

Cowok berpostur jangkung yang menjadi pelayan di restoran pinggir jalan itu pun meletakkan dua mangkuk dan gelas limun di nampannya ke atas meja tempat Sakura dan Hokuto duduk. Saat itu sesi latihan telah usai dan mereka semua sedang makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran pinggir jalan di KCS yang letaknya memang tidak jauh dari KCP.

"Wow, kelihatannya enak," kata Hokuto riang sambil menggeser mangkuk udon-nya lebih dekat dan membuka bungkus sumpitnya.

"Yeah. Apa pun kalau sedang lapar pasti terasa enak," sahut Sakura. Gadis itu menggeser mangkuk ramennya juga.

Hokuto melirik Sakura, nyengir. "Apalagi setelah semua yang gila-gilaan itu tadi. Aku jadi lapar banget..."

"Banget..." Sakura terkekeh-kekeh. Yah, setelah berteriak-teriak seperti orang kalap di taman tadi, Sakura mendadak menjadi sangat lapar. Ia membuka sumpitnya dan langsung menyumpit mie banyak-banyak.

Sementara kedua gadis itu menghabiskan makan siang mereka, suara tawa dan obrolan ringan dari meja-meja di sekitar mereka mulai terdengar di antara suara denting alat-alat makan. Sakura menyapukan pandangannya berkeliling setelah menelan mie ramen yang kenyal dan melihat Neji duduk beberapa meja dari mejanya, sedang makan sambil mengobrol santai dengan para cowok; Motoki, Shingo dan Kyusuke.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Sakura ketika ia teringat adegan gila-gilaannya dengan Neji di taman tadi. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa berkembang sampai begitu rupa, namun berakting bersama Neji membuatnya merasa bisa melakukan segalanya, mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Dan ini membuatnya lebih percaya diri.

Tepat saat itu Neji menoleh ke arahnya. Hati Sakura mencelos ketika mata mereka bertemu, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak memalingkan wajah, melainkan melempar senyum padanya. Gelombang perasaan bahagia menyerangnya ketika ia melihat cowok itu membalas senyumnya sekilas sebelum kembali berpaling dan melanjutkan mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sakura kemudian berpaling sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras untuk mencegah dirinya tersenyum terlalu lebar. Gadis itu menunduk, menyibukkan dirinya dengan ramennya yang baru setengah dimakan, sementara pikirannya berkelana ke meja sebelah. Sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandang.

"Ehem!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hokuto sedang nyengir padanya. "Apa?"

Hokuto mengikik. "Wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta, nih..." godanya dalam bisikan.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya langsung menghangat. "Sembarangan!" bantahnya langsung dalam desisan rendah. Mata zamrudnya membeliak lebar.

Hokuto memutar bola matanya. Ditudingnya Sakura dengan sumpit. "Masih saja mau mengelak. Sudah ngaku saja, deh."

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura hanya bisa cemberut menatap temannya itu. Ia merasa tidak bisa mengelak lebih jauh lagi. Salahkan matanya yang tak hentinya mengarah ke meja sebelah, seakan tertarik oleh magnet yang sangat kuat. _Sial..._

Kemudian ia menggeser kursinya supaya membelakangi meja Neji dan teman-temannya. Dipandangnya Hokuto dengan tatapan cemas. "Memangnya kelihatan sekali, ya?" tanyanya dalam bisikan rendah.

Gadis berkucir itu mengikik tertahan sebelum menjawab, "Tidak juga sih. Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja, kok."

Sakura menyambar gulungan _tissue _bekas lalu menimpukkannya ke arah Hokuto dengan gemas. "Dasar!"

Hokuto tertawa-tawa. Ia mengambil gulungan _tissue _yang dilempar Sakura dan balas menimpuk gadis itu. "Tapi benar, kan?" godanya.

Sakura hanya cemberut, mengaduk-aduk kuah ramennya.

Hokuto terkekeh puas. Ia mengambil waktu untuk menyeruput limunnya sebelum berkata sok bijak, "Tidak perlu malu begitu, Sakura. Wajar kok..." Gadis berambut cokelat muda itu kemudian menghela napas dramatis sambil menoleh untuk menatap Neji dari kejauhan dengan tatapan rindu. "Siapa sih, cewek di Konoha High yang tidak mengakui kalau Neji Hyuuga adalah cowok yang benar-benar menarik? Pintar, tampan, kaya. Tidak heran kalau banyak cewek yang mengincarnya." Hokuto lalu berpaling pada Sakura, nyengir. "Tapi kau harus siap bersaing dengan selusin lebih cewek kalau mau mendekatinya, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum hambar. Hokuto benar, ia membatin kecut. Ia merasa terlalu biasa saja kalau dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis cantik dan menarik di kelas tiga yang selalu mengelilingi Neji. Kalau membayangkan ini, rasanya kesempatan Neji akan memperhatikan gadis kelas dua seperti dirinya sama besarnya dengan cacing pita. Tetapi tetap saja, Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berharap.

Hokuto kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas mangkuk udonnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah kosong dan berkata dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. "Tapi menurutku kau punya kans, Sakura. Dengan menjadi lawan mainnya, berarti nanti kau akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya. Siapa tahu, kan? Cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, Saku..."

"Menurutmu begitu?" bisik Sakura seraya turut mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan nada berharap dalam suaranya.

Temannya itu mengangguk. Ia merendahkan suaranya saat melanjutkan, "Hanya saja kau harus berhati-hati dengan Yakumo. Kau tahu kan, mereka pernah jadian selama beberapa bulan. Memang sih, sekarang mereka sudah putus, tapi aku curiga masih ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Soalnya aku beberapa kali memergoki mereka berduaan saja di belakang sekolah, mengobrol entah apa, sepertinya serius sekali."

Sakura otomatis menoleh ke arah gadis berambut panjang kecokelatan yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja Neji dan teman-teman, bersama Tenten dan Reika. Yakumo terlihat sedang menyibakkan rambutnya yang halus panjang kecokelatan sambil tertawa dengan suaranya yang merdu, wajahnya sedikit merona di bawah siraman cahaya matahari. Sakura tertohok oleh perasaan cemburu. Gadis itu begitu menawan, berbakat dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Kalau disandingkan dengan Yakumo yang anggun, Sakura merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan.

Semangatnya karena memikirkan memiliki kans untuk dekat dengan Neji mendadak melorot.

"Hei, kok tiba-tiba lesu begitu, sih?" Hokuto terkekeh-kekeh. "Ayolah, bukan berarti mereka bakal jadian lagi, kan?"

Sakura meringis. Tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi, ia lantas menunduk untuk melanjutkan menghabiskan ramennya. Sementara itu di sampingnya, Hokuto sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dan tampak asyik mengutak-atiknya, sesekali mengikik sendiri dengan wajah merona. Mizura, jelas sekali. Sakura menghela napas berat. Enak sekali yang sudah punya cowok, pikirnya sambil melanjutkan menghabiskan ramennya.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, mangkuk ramennya akhirnya tandas. Sakura menyeka bibirnya dengan _tisue _bersih dan menyeruput limun. "Aku sele—"

"Dia datang, Sakura!" seru Hokuto menyelanya. Matanya membulat menatap sesuatu di belakangnya.

Belum sempat Sakura menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sedang dipandangi Hokuto, sebuah suara dalam yang sudah sangat ia kenali menyapanya, membuatnya jantungnya seakan melompat dalam rongganya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Sakura menoleh cepat dan melihat Neji sudah berdiri di sana, menunggu jawaban mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Hokuto segera sambil melempar pandangan penuh arti pada Sakura. Cengiran muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat temannya itu salah tingkah.

"Baguslah," kata Neji sembari menarik kursi di sebelah Sakura dan duduk di sana. "Aku hanya ingin membicarakan soal latihan—"

"Dengan Sakura, kan?" sela Hokuto cepat sambil kembali melirik Sakura yang sedang membeliak padanya, "Soalnya kalau kalian berdua tidak keberatan, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Oh, yeah, tentu saja," sahut Neji padanya.

Sementara itu Sakura menarik-narik tangan Hokuto dari bawah meja seraya memberi isyarat dengan matanya supaya gadis itu tinggal, tapi Hokuto mengabaikannya. Ia menyentakkan tangan Sakura lepas seraya menyunggingkan senyum jahil. "Aku tinggal dulu kalau begitu, Neji, Sakura." Dan ia pun beranjak dan pergi dari sana.

Sakura mengutuki temannya itu dalam hati. Tega-teganya Hokuto meninggalkannya begitu saja! Ia merasa belum siap berduaan dengan Neji dalam satu meja seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, bagaimanapun ia harus menghadapinya. Sakura lantas menoleh pada Neji.

"Um... tadi mau bicara apa?" tanyanya bego. Ingin sekali Sakura menggetok kepalanya sendiri. Jelas-jelas Neji tadi sudah menyebutkannya.

"Soal latihan," sahut Neji tenang sambil menatap Sakura, tanpa menyadari bahwa tatapannya itu membuat lawan bicaranya itu lemas, "Kau pasti tahu kalau latihan akan mulai diadakan minggu depan, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk canggung.

"Nah, masalahnya barangkali aku tidak bisa mengikuti beberapa sesi, karena aku harus pergi ke Ame untuk mengurusi pendaftaran dan test ke universitas di sana beberapa hari. Mungkin seminggu atau lebih—Kuharap sih tidak sampai seminggu."

"Kau akan kuliah di Ame?" celetuk Sakura terkejut, "Di mana? _University of Amegakure?_"

"_Ame Medical School,"_ jawab Neji.

"Ooh... kau berminat menjadi dokter kalau begitu?"

Mata zamrud Sakura membulat, setengah kagum setengah terheran. Kagum karena universitas pilihan Neji adalah universitas medis terbaik di seluruh negeri dan sulit sekali untuk bisa masuk ke sana. Di sisi lain ia terheran karena ia mengira Neji akan melanjutkan sekolah bisnis mengingat keluarganya adalah pemilik perusahaan _real estate _terbesar di Konoha, Hyuuga Group.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Begitulah."

"Wow!" desah Sakura. "Kukira kau akan melanjutkan kuliah bisnis."

Neji hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Bisakah kita kembali ke topik awal?"

"Oh! Um... maaf," gumam Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala, malu.

"Jadi..." Neji memulai, "Aku harap aku bisa mengganti sesi di mana aku tidak hadir, dan berhubung _scene _Alfredo lebih banyak bersama Violetta, kupikir aku harus mendiskusikannya denganmu." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Begini, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau harus menjalani latihan ekstra bersamaku di luar sesi latihan reguler? Mungkin kita bisa melatih dialog saat jam istirahat atau.. um.. yah, kita bisa mengaturnya lagi nanti. Bagaimana?"

Otak Sakura dengan cepat mengolah informasi ini. Apakah itu berarti ekstra waktu yang harus dilewatkannya berdua saja dengan Neji?

"O-Oke..." sahutnya setelah beberapa lama.

"Tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak."

Neji memberinya senyum tipis. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita akan bicarakan lagi besok setelah latihan pertama."

Sakura mengangguk, membalas senyum cowok itu. Dalam hati sekuat tenaga menahan diri supaya tidak melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Neji kemudian menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, tampak lebih santai. Sekali lagi ia memandang Sakura, membuat gadis itu gugup lagi. "Yang di taman tadi itu, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa improvisasi sejauh itu, Sakura."

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan yang ada di kepalaku, seperti katamu," sahut Sakura sambil nyengir.

Neji mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Tidak salah Tenten memilihmu untuk peran utama," ujarnya.

Sakura merasa sangat tersanjung sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana selain mengucapkan, "Trims."

"Nah, begitu dong..." kata sebuah suara wanita yang melengking tinggi dari sebelah meja mereka.

Baik Sakura maupun Neji menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang ibu-ibu berpostur gemuk pendek yang sedang menggendong seekor _chihuahua _berpita _pink _berdiri di sebelah meja mereka. Mereka mengenalinya sebagai ibu-ibu yang membelalak pada mereka saat sedang berakting di taman tadi. Sepertinya ia kebetulan lewat di sana.

"Kalau akur begini kan enak dilihatnya. Yang namanya masalah di antara pasangan itu biasa, yang penting bagaimana menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin. Dari pada bertengkar seperti tadi, kan?"

Kedua remaja itu hanya bisa tercengang.

"Kamu juga," tuding ibu-ibu itu pada Neji, "Kau harus menjaga perasaan pacarmu ini. Apalagi dia sedang mengandung, kan?" Ia melirik Sakura. "Emosi yang berlebihan itu bahaya buat janin, lho..."

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam mendengar perkataan ibu-ibu itu barusan, sementara itu Neji tampak setengah mati menahan tawanya.

"I-Iya..." gumam cowok itu dengan suara seperti tercekat.

Ibu-ibu itu mengangguk dengan ekspresi puas di wajahnya dan menghela napas dengan gaya berlebihan. "Hah... Ada-ada saja. Kenapa ya, hari ini banyak sekali orang bersikap yang aneh-aneh?" Kemudian ia pun berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

Tak seorangpun dari mereka yang bicara selama beberapa saat, sama-sama tercengang karena tiba-tiba disambangi dan dinasihati oleh ibu-ibu tidak dikenal. Keduanya bertukar pandang dan saat berikutnya gelak tawa meledak di meja itu, mengundang pandangan heran dari meja-meja di sekitar mereka.

Sisi tubuh Sakura terasa nyeri saking serunya ia tertawa. Di sudut matanya yang berair, ia melihat Neji terbahak sama serunya. Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Neji tertawa begitu lepas, dan ternyata dalam keadaan terbahak-bahak pun ia masih terlihat amat memesona.

-

-

Dua jam kemudian Sakura sudah turun dari bus di halte Crimson Drive di dekat Blossom Cafe. Dengan ekspresi puas, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling dan tersenyum pada semua orang yang ada di sana. Tidak peduli ia mendapatkan tatapan heran sebagai balasannya. Suasana hati Sakura begitu riang saat itu, sampai-sampai ia merasa dirinya terbang saat melangkah menuju restoran keluarganya.

Hari yang sungguh menyenangkan, gadis itu membatin seraya menyibak poni yang terjatuh ke matanya. Senyum tak hentinya membayang di wajahnya ketika ingatan soal kejadian hari itu berputar lagi dalam ingatannya.

_Senyumnya... Suaranya... Tawanya..._ Bahkan mereka sempat berpelukan tadi—ah, tepatnya Neji lah yang memeluknya! Yah, walaupun itu hanya akting saja. Tapi tetap saja, kan?

_Neji..._

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan mengikik sendiri. Ah, panah dewi asmara yang baru saja menancap di hatinya nampaknya telah membuatnya seperti orang kehilangan akal.

"Oi, Sakura!!" Izumo menyapanya dari arah pintu masuk saat Sakura sudah sampai di Blossom Cafe. Pria muda itu nyengir lebar menyambut putri pemilik tempatnya bekerja. "Lagi senang, ya? Senyum-senyum terus..."

Sakura hanya terkekeh-kekeh, lalu melangkah masuk melewati pintu yang terbuka. Suara musik yang mengalun riang langsung menyambutnya begitu ia masuk, benar-benar sesuai dengan suasana hatinya saat itu—Omong-omong, mereka telah mengganti _jukebox _tua milik mendiang ayah Sakura dan menggantinya dengan yang baru—Sakura menyapa semua orang di sana dengan riang.

"Lho? Ibu mana?" tanyanya terheran ketika mendapati ibunya tidak tampak di mana pun.

"Nyonya Azami keluar lagi tadi siang, Sakura," sahut Ayame sambil menuangkan kopi tambahan untuk salah satu tamu mereka.

"_Keluar _lagi?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya. "Kok tidak bilang-bilang, ya?"

Ayame hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

Aneh, pikir Sakura. Biasanya Azami selalu memberitahunya dulu kalau mau keluar-keluar. Semalam juga...

Ah, tapi kali itu Sakura terlalu senang untuk memikirkannya. Paling-paling ibunya pergi ke luar dengan teman-temannya lagi. Gadis itu kemudian melompat masuk ke dapur untuk menyapa semua orang di sana dengan keceriaan tingkat tinggi.

"Sore, Yamato! Iwashi! Paman Teuchi!!!" serunya, yang langsung dibalas oleh mereka. Tak lupa ia juga menyapa para pekerja paruh waktu yang bertugas mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Sudah pulang, Sakura?" tanya Yamato dari balik panci yang menguarkan aroma lezat. "Bagaimana tadi?"

"Menyenangkaaaaaaaan banget!!" cetus Sakura sambil nyengir lebar. Ia lalu meninggalkan dapur, menuju ruang ganti. Bersenandung kecil, ia membuka salah satu lokernya dan menyimpan barang-barangnya, lalu mengambil baju ganti yang sengaja disiapkan untuknya di sana.

Beberapa menit berselang, ia sudah berganti pakaian mengenakan seragam restoran keluarganya yang berwarna merah marun dan berdiri di depan cermin, mengamati bayangannya sendiri. Mata hijaunya tampak lebih berbinar dari pada biasanya dan pipinya merona kemerahan, entah karena terlampau senang atau terlalu lama terpapar udara dingin di luar. Sakura tersenyum pada bayangannya sendiri seraya membenahi rambut merah mudanya yang agak berantakan. Ia kemudian mengenakan _roller blade-_nya.

Selesai! Ia pun meluncur meninggalkan ruang ganti dan bersiap bergabung dengan Izumo dan yang lain.

"Biar kutebak," kata Isaribi ketika Sakura menghampirinya di dekat pintu. "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan cowok. Benar, kan?"

Wajah Sakura merona kemerahan dan ia terkekeh. "Tahu aja, sih?"

Isaribi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Tahu dong... Habis mukamu merah begitu, sih. Jadi siapa cowok beruntung itu, eh?"

Sakura mengikik, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku menu yang dipegangnya. "Ra-ha-si-a!!" Sebuah cubitan mendarat di pinggang Sakura, membuatnya mengaduh dan nyaris tergelincir. "Ow, hati-hati dong..."

"Dasar, yang lagi kasmaran!" ledek Isaribi.

Sakura pura-pura mencibirnya, lalu tertawa. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Restoran sedang agak lengang saat itu, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang duduk di meja-meja dan dua orang pria berpostur kurus bermantel yang duduk di bar. Sakura mengerling arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebentar lagi masuk waktu makan malam, pikir Sakura. Pasti nanti bakal ramai.

Oh, tidak masalah... Sakura merasa tahan kerja semalaman di restoran! Ia sedang sangat bersemangat!

Tapi sebelum itu...

"Sebentar," katanya pada Isaribi sebelum meluncur menuju_ jukebox _baru mereka di sudut ruangan dan mulai mengutak-utiknya. Beberapa saat kemudian intro berirama salsa mulai memenuhi restoran itu. Sakura menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama, mengundang kikik dari Isaribi dan Ayame.

"_Funny thing is when I look into your eyes_

_I sense something so sincere in your disguise_

_You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams_

_Then I wake up to your tele-smoke screen..."_

"Eh, kenapa diganti tuh?" protes Kotetsu yang baru selesai mengantarkan pesanan.

"Yang tadi terlalu berisik, ah!" sahut Sakura enteng sambil nyengir. "Yang ini lebih enak!" Terkekeh, gadis itu lalu meluncur ke arah Kotetsu dan mengajaknya berjoget. Kotetsu, meskipun bingung, meladeni saja ajakan Sakura. Gelak tawa memenuhi restoran itu kemudian.

"_(So baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded_

_(I got my love) Love all around ya_

_(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya_

_And that'll end ya_

_You should surrender_

_You'll never win_

_Unless you give in..."_

Bel dari arah pintu berbunyi membuat mereka menoleh. Rupanya ada pelanggan datang, pelanggan yang tidak asing. Seorang cowok jangkung bermantel hitam. Rambutnya yang juga berwarna hitam tampak sedikit berantakan, dan wajahnya yang biasanya pucat terlihat merona.

"Sai!" seru Sakura ceria seraya melepaskan diri dari Kotetsu, kemudian bergegas meluncur menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Gadis itu agak terlalu bersemangat sampai nyaris tergelincir dan menubruk Sai.

"Whoops!" Sai menangkap lengan Sakura. "Hati-hati."

Gadis itu tertawa-tawa. "Sori, sori... _Roller blade-_ku terlalu bersemangat." Ia mundur sedikit begitu Sai melepaskan pegangannya dan menatap cowok itu sambil tersenyum. "Tumben kemari, Sai?"

"Yeah," sahut Sai berseri-seri. Tampaknya suasana hatinya juga sama bagusnya dengan Sakura. Ia lalu mengangsurkan sebuah buku berukuran agak lebar pada Sakura. Sebuah _sketch book. _"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu, Sakura!" katanya sedikit terengah.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya menerima buku itu. "Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja..."

Sakura membuka buku itu dengan penasaran. Isaribi turut melongok dari atas bahu Sakura. Bahkan Arashi Fuuma yang kebetulan lewat juga turut penasaran dan mengintip. Lembar demi lembar halaman yang dibukanya menampakkan beraneka macam sketsa yang telah digoreskan oleh Sai. Sebagian besar adalah sketsa wajah. Sakura bisa mengenali wajahnya sendiri, lalu Naruto, Sasuke dan sebagian besar berlatar sekolah mereka.

"Wow, itu bagus sekali," puji Arashi.

"Sangat indah," timpal Isaribi setuju.

"Ini semua kau yang buat, Sai?" tanya Sakura kagum. Matanya tidak lepas memandang deretan sketsa indah di halaman-halaman itu.

"Yeah," sahut Sai. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya. "Inilah yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sai tidak paham. "Apa maksudnya?"

Tapi sebelum Sai sempat menjawabnya, Arashi menyela mereka, "Bagaimana kalau kalian ngobrolnya sambil duduk saja? Kalian sejak tadi menghalangi pintu soalnya."

"Oh, yeah benar," kata Sakura. Ia juga baru menyadarinya. "Yuk masuk, Sai," ajaknya sebelum berbalik dan meluncur menuju salah satu meja kosong di dekat jendela. Sai mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Jadi..." Sakura memulai ketika keduanya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sana, "Aku masih tidak mengerti soal ini."

Sai tersenyum lebar, lalu berkata, "Aku sudah bisa melukis lagi, Sakura. Aku mendapatkan _sense-_ku kembali!"

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. Masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau masih ingat soal lukisan _'Sang Bidadari' _milik kakakku? Kau tahu kan, kalau aku pindah sekolah untuk mencari gadis dalam lukisan itu? Alasan sebenarnya di balik itu adalah aku berusaha mendapatkan kembali _sense _melukisku dengan mencari gadis itu."

"Apa hubungannya _sense _melukis dengan gadis itu?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Kakakku selalu bilang kalau gadis dalam lukisan itu adalah sumber inspirasinya yang paling besar. Aku mencarinya karena aku berharap gadis itu juga bisa mengembalikan _sense-_ku, menjadi sumber inspirasiku yang paling besar, seperti Shin."

"Ooh.. jadi kau sudah menemukan siapa gadis itu dan mendapatkan _sense-_mu kembali?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu dan sekarang itu sudah tidak terlalu penting, karena _sense-_ku sudah kembali."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya sedikit menerawang sebelum memulai penuturannya. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Yang aku tahu, pagi ini aku sedang memikirkanmu, Naruto juga Sasuke, mengenang kembali awal pertemananku dengan kalian. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ingin sekali melukis, padahal sebelumnya keingingan itu tidak pernah muncul, tapi pagi ini rasanya tanganku gatal ingin mengangkat pensil dan kuasku lagi. Tapi aku masih terlalu takut untuk berhadapan lagi dengan kanvas, jadi aku memulainya dari sini," ia menunjuk _sketch book-_nya.

Mata _onyx-_nya berbinar ketika ia melanjutkan, "Tanganku seperti bergerak sendiri ketika aku mulai menggoreskan pensilku. Semuanya mudah sekali, padahal sebelumnya begitu sulit—membuat karikatur untuk jurnal saja rasanya sulit sekali—Tapi aku sekarang bisa menggambar apa pun yang aku mau! Kemudian aku mencoba melukis di atas kanvas, dan..." Sai seperti tidak mampu melanjutkan lagi saking senangnya. Tangannya sampai gemetaran.

Dan di tangan itu, Sakura melihat bekas-bekas cat minyak. Gadis itu lantas tersenyum. "Biar kutebak. Kau berhasil melukis lagi?"

Sai mengangguk penuh antusias. "Aku melukis gila-gilaan siang ini. Menghabiskan banyak sekali cat dan kanvas..." Cowok itu kemudian mengambil tangan Sakura yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menggenggamnya. "Aku rasa kalianlah—kau, Naruto dan Sasuke—yang membuatku mendapatkan _sense-_ku kembali. Kalian yang menjadi sumber inspirasi terbesarku sekarang. Terimakasih banyak, terimakasih banyak..."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya lagi di atas tangan Sai yang menggenggam tangannya yang satunya. "Kadang-kadang persahabatan bisa membawa keajaiban, Sai. Aku senang itu terjadi padamu..."

Cowok itu tersenyum tulus. Wajahnya yang biasa pucat berseri-seri, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan dibanding biasanya.

"Whoa, Sai, tanganmu sampai gemetaran begini," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau pastilah sangat senang, ya?"

"Sangat," sahut Sai. "Sangat senang..."

Sakura tertawa renyah seraya melepaskan tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. "Bagaimana kalau secangkir teh atau kopi hangat untuk menenangkan diri?"

"Teh saja, _please_. Dan aku juga masih utang janji makan di sini, kan?" kata Sai.

"Kalau begitu silakan pilih menunya." Sakura mengangsurkan buku menu pada Sai sambil tersenyum ceria. "Sementara itu aku akan mengambilkan teh hangat untukmu."

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Sama-sama." Dan gadis berambut merah muda itu pun beranjak menuju bar untuk memesankan secangkir teh hijau hangat untuk Sai pada Ayame.

Sementara menunggu Ayame selesai meracik teh pesanannya, Sakura menyapukan pandangnya berkeliling. Ia melihat Sai sedang membuka-buka buku menu dengan wajah luar biasa gembira. Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri tersenyum. Sejak kemarin banyak sekali hal menyenangkan yang terjadi, pikirnya.

Suara bel terdengar begitu pintu masuk berayun membuka. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Isaribi sedang menyambut seorang pria muda tampan berambut hitam berkucir yang baru saja masuk. Sosok itu rasanya tidak asing. Tentu saja, karena Sakura melihatnya juga di taman tadi pagi.

"Kak Itachi!" sapa Sakura cerah.

Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hai, Sakura!" balasnya.

Sakura bergegas meluncur menghampiri kakak Sasuke itu, berhati-hati agar tidak menubruknya. "Wah, sudah lama tidak ketemu. Kak Itachi apa kabar?"

"Yah, begini begini saja," sahut Itachi dengan senyumnya yang hangat. "Kau juga kelihatannya sehat, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk riang. "Bagaimana kabar Sasuke, Kak?"

"Oh, Sasuke juga sehat. Dia bilang dia kangen Konoha," kata Itachi terkekeh-kekeh. "Dia juga kangen pada teman-temannya."

"Sudah seharusnya begitu. Tapi Sasuke sombong sekali. Masa dia tidak pernah membalas _sms _kami. Kemarin saja kebetulan sama-sama _online, _jadi bisa ngobrol sebentar," Sakura langsung curhat.

Itachi tertawa. "Yah, maklumi saja. Sasuke memang seperti itu. Tapi setiap kali aku meneleponnya, yang ditanya olehnya pertama kali pasti kalian." Keduanya lalu bertukar senyum. "Oh, ya. Kenalkan, ini Kisame Hoshigaki," Itachi memperkenalkan pria di belakangnya.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang Itachi. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikannya sebelumnya, pria yang datang bersama Itachi. Padahal postur tubuhnya yang tinggi besar itu hampir memenuhi pintu masuk. Pria itu berkulit pucat dengan rambut tegak berwarna biru tua.

"Halo," kata pria itu dengan suaranya yang serak.

Sakura mendongak menatap pria itu. Wajahnya agak menyeramkan, pikir Sakura. Matanya kecil dan berwarna keperakan, sangat kontras dengan senyumnya yang kelewat lebar menampakkan gigi-giginya yang agak runcing, seakan giginya taring semua. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap melempar senyum sopan padanya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, Paman—"

Itachi mendengus tertawa sementara pria bernama Kisame itu mendengking, "Aw, kok 'Paman', sih? Itachi saja dipanggilnya 'Kakak', kenapa aku jadi 'Paman'? Kami seumuran lho, Sakura..."

_Ups! _

"Um... maaf, _Kak Kisame_," ucap Sakura pelan dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Nah, begitu kan enak didengarnya," kata Kisame. Sakura lega sekali melihatnya tersenyum ramah.

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura melihat Ayame sudah selesai dengan tehnya dan sedang meletakkannya di atas nampan.

"Um.. kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Kak..." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Itachi dan temannya sebelum meluncur kembali ke bar untuk mengambil teh Sai.

Isaribi kembali mengambil alih setelah Sakura pergi. Gadis itu mengantar kedua tamu mereka ke salah satu meja kosong.

"Bisa pesannya nanti saja, Nona?" tanya Itachi pada Isaribi saat gadis itu mengangsurkan buku menunya, "Kami masih menunggu teman kami soalnya."

"Oh, baiklah," sahut Isaribi ramah. "Tapi sementara menunggu, barangkali kalian ingin minum sesuatu, atau mencoba menu sore kami?"

"Um.. dua teh hijau hangat saja kalau begitu," kata Itachi, "Ah, dan dangonya dua porsi kalau ada."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Isaribi meluncur pergi setelah mencatatkan pesanan mereka, meninggalkan buku menunya di meja.

"Anak perempuan yang rambutnya merah muda tadi siapamu?" tanya Kisame setelah Isaribi pergi. Sakura baru saja melewati meja mereka dengan membawa nampan berisi teh. Gadis itu melempar senyum sopan pada mereka. "Kelihatannya kalian akrab sekali."

"Oh, Sakura? Dia teman adikku. Sudah seperti adikku sendiri juga," sahut Itachi sambil membuka-buka buku menunya.

"Sudah seperti adik?" Kisame mengernyit heran. Setahunya Itachi tidak pernah akrab dengan teman-teman adiknya—atau tepatnya Itachi biasanya tidak begitu menyukai teman-teman Sasuke saat di Oto dulu. Tangannya yang besar mengambil botol garam dan memain-mainkannya. "Tumben kau suka pada teman adikmu, Itachi. Atau jangan-jangan, dia itu calon adik iparmu atau apa."

Itachi tertawa pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalau itu sih, aku harus tanya Sasuke dulu." Ia lalu mengerling Sakura dari kejauhan, tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan dia jadi adik iparku. Dia gadis yang manis, kan? Sasuke juga sepertinya menaruh perhatian padanya."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kelihatan Deidara. Bisa gawat urusannya," gurau Kisame. "Kau tahu dia, kan?"

Itachi mendengus kecil. "Bukannya katamu Deidara sudah punya pacar _tetap _sekarang?"

"Bukan kataku, tapi kata Sasori. Aku belum ketemu Deidara lagi. Aku agak malas pulang ke Kiri soalnya, kau tahu, kan?"

Itachi menyeringai tipis menatap wajah tidak senang temannya itu. "Masalah dengan Kakuzu lagi? Apa maunya _Paman Gober_ satu itu kali ini?"

"Biasalah," sungut Kisame seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan besarnya. "Padahal sudah kukatakan berulang kali padanya kalau uang yang kupakai untuk _traveling-_ku yang terakhir ke Eropa adalah tabungan pribadiku dari penangkaran hiu keluargaku di Kiri, bukan dari kas Akatsuki. Tapi dia tidak percaya. Dasar lintah darat satu itu, urusan uang paling semangat. Padahal dia juga ambil keuntungan dari perjalananku. Kalau bukan karena memikirkan bisnis kita, aku tidak akan mau mengumpulkan resep-resep setiap kali pergi-pergi."

Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir. Sejak dulu urusan dengan Kakuzu pasti seputar itu-itu saja, tidak pernah jauh dari masalah keuangan. Itulah sebabnya ia malas berurusan dengan kawannya yang satu itu. Selama ia masih mendapatkan bagiannya dari keuntungan usaha restoran mereka di Kiri, Itachi sama sekali tidak berminat mengganggu Kakuzu.

"Heran. Zetsu, Tobi dan Hidan tahan sekali dekat-dekat dengannya," kata Kisame yang tampaknya masih belum puas bersungut-sungut. "Ah, Deidara juga. Kau tahu tidak dia pindah dari Iwa ke Kiri? Katanya mau ambil S2 di _Kirigakure University of Art._"

Itachi mengangguk lagi tanpa mengangkat matanya dari buku menu di tangannya. "Yeah. Dia sudah meneleponku seminggu yang lalu_. _Dan omong-omong soal sekolah lagi, aku berencara mengambil S2 di _Konoha School for Business and Management. _Pein dan Konan juga katanya mengambil program spesialis di _Ame Medical School._ Kau bagaimana? Berminat melanjutkan studimu tidak?"

Kisame meringis. "Untuk sementara ini masih belum minat. Aku masih ingin keliling dunia soalnya. Aku berencana pergi ke Asia Tenggara, penasaran dengan Bali dan Yogyakarta, Thailand juga. Setelah itu, mungkin aku akan pergi ke Timbuktu."

"Kabur dari _Paman-Kakuzu-Gober_?" Itachi tertawa. "Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang sajalah." Ia lalu mengeling arlojinya. "Aku harap Sasori tidak nyasar."

"Dia tidak akan nyasar," kata Kisame. "Kau kan tahu dia mahir membaca peta. Lagipula ia kemari pakai taksi, paling-paling sebentar lagi juga sampai. Dan katanya dia kemari dengan keponakannya."

"Oh, Sasori punya keponakan di Konoha?" Itachi tampak sedikit terkejut.

Kisame mengangkat bahunya. "Katanya sih siswa pertukaran Konoha-Suna. Dia hanya sementara di Konoha."

"Ooh..."

"Omong-omong, katanya kau punya anjing?"

"Yap. _Golden retriever_ yang bagus sekali, namanya Rufus. Dia sedang bersama Hana sekarang, sepertinya ada masalah dengan pencernaannya."

"Hana? Pacarmu yang dokter hewan itu?" tanya Kisame penasaran. "Dia cantik tidak? Cantik mana dengan Konan?"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dari buku menunya dan menyeringai tipis menatap Kisame. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, nanti kau naksir dia."

Kisame tertawa gelak-gelak, membuat pengunjung lain menoleh ke meja mereka.

-

-

"Sudah memutuskan mau makan apa, Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan cangkir teh hijau Sai di atas meja.

"Um... semuanya kelihatan enak. Aku bingung..." Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara tangan satunya membuka-buka buku menu. "Kalau begitu aku ikut pilihanmu saja deh," katanya pada akhirnya sembari mengembalikan buku menunya pada Sakura. "Omong-omong, bisakah kau makan bersamaku juga? Aku tidak ingin makan sendirian kalau bisa."

"Oh, kau ingin _service _istimewa, Tuan Sai?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum nakal. "Baiklah. Tapi ada _tip _khususnya, ya.."

"Eh?"

Sakura tertawa lagi. "Cuma bercanda. Hari ini aku yang traktir deh. Waktu itu kan kau sudah mentraktirku makan nasi daging panggang. Hitung-hitung juga untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu mendapatkan _sense-_mu kembali. Bagaimana?"

"Um.. baiklah," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum.

Saat berikutnya, Sakura sudah menunduk untuk memilihkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua dan mencatatkan menu istimewa di restoran itu di lembar pesanan.

"Hei, bukannya itu kakaknya Sasuke?" celetuk Sai kemudian sambil menunjuk salah satu meja di dekat pintu.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai menuliskan pesanan mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Yap. Kak Itachi." Ia memandang Sai lagi. "Kau ingin menyapanya?"

"Um.. kalau boleh."

Sakura terkekeh. "Kau ini bagaimana? Tentu saja boleh. Kak Itachi pasti senang melihatmu."

Lagi-lagi Kisame dibuat terheran begitu Sai dan Sakura mendatangi meja mereka. Itachi menyambut kedua remaja itu dengan hangat, bahkan menawarkan untuk bergabung dengan mereka—setelah memperkenalkan Sai pada Kisame sebelumnya, tentu saja—Padahal dulu, saat mereka bertemu teman-teman Sasuke saat masih di Oto, Itachi selalu pasang tampang tidak senang. Kontras sekali dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Barangkali memang ada yang istimewa dalam diri bocah-bocah Konoha ini, pikir Kisame.

"Omong-omong, kenapa aku tidak melihat Naruto?" celetuk Itachi kemudian.

"Naruto ada keperluan lain, Kak. Dia bilang hari ini akan pergi ke panti asuhan," sahut Sai. "Aku meneleponnya tadi dan ayahnya memberitahuku dia pergi ke sana," ia menambahkan pada Sakura.

"Oh," Itachi tampak terkesan. "_Hebat _sekali.."

"Naruto itu sangat menyayangi anak-anak di sana seperti adik-adiknya sendiri," kata Sakura dengan nada bangga yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dalam suaranya. "Dia senang menghabiskan waktu di sana sekedar untuk bermain bersama mereka."

"Wah, jarang-jarang ada anak muda yang berjiwa sosial seperti itu," celetuk Kisame kagum. "Tidak seperti _kita-kita _dulu. Yang dipikirkan hanyalah bagaimana bisa bersenang-senang," kekehnya sambil melirik ke arah Itachi. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya terkekeh-kekeh, lalu menghirup tehnya yang baru diantarkan Isaribi.

Obrolan ringan yang sesekali diselingi dengan tawa itu berlanjut sampai kemudian Kisame menoleh ke arah jendela dan berseru,

"Ah, itu Sasori!"

Kisame menunjuk taksi yang baru saja memasuki lapangan parkir restoran. Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama, dan saat berikutnya seorang pria yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Itachi muncul. Pria itu memiliki rambut merah yang sepertinya tidak asing. Menyusul kemudian seorang remaja yang mirip dengannya –sama-sama memiliki warna rambut merah—dan remaja lain yang tampaknya lebih tua dari yang pertama dan berambut cokelat gelap. Ketiga laki-laki itu melangkah memasuki restoran dan segera disambut oleh Kotetsu.

"Oi, Sasori!" gelegar Kisame sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Orang yang dimaksud kemudian menoleh, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terkesan dingin melihat temannya ada di sana. "Kisame. Itachi," sahutnya datar. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati meja mereka, diikuti oleh dua keponakannya.

"Hei, itu kan Gaara, temanmu yang di KAA, kan?" bisik Sakura pada Sai, merujuk pada salah satu keponakan pria bernama Sasori itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, teman," kata Itachi sambil berdiri menyambut Sasori sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kedua teman lama itu lantas berjabat tangan. "Keponakanmu?" Itachi melirik dua remaja di belakang Sasori.

"Hn. Gaara," Sasori menunjuk remaja berambut merah yang mirip dengannya –kecuali warna mata mereka yang berbeda—Gaara mengangguk sopan. "Dan kakaknya, Kankurou." Ganti cowok di samping Gaara yang mengangguk. "Gaara, Kankurou, ini Itachi Uchiha dan Kisame Hoshigaki." Sasori memperkenalkan kedua temannya pada keponakannya.

Sai mengangguk dengan wajah berseri. "Hai, Gaara," sapanya pada remaja berambut merah di belakang Sasori.

Sepertinya Gaara baru menyadari kehadirang orang yang sudah dikenalnya di sana karena saat berikutnya mata hijau pucat cowok itu sedikit melebar. "Sai?"

"Oh, rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Itachi.

"Gaara sempat tinggal beberapa hari di rumahku sebelum pindah ke apartemen," Sai menjelaskan. "Sakura juga pernah bertemu Gaara di KAA."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada cowok berambut merah itu. "Halo, Gaara," sapanya. Mata zamrudnya beralih pada dua yang lain. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal." Ia mengangguk sopan.

"Halo, Sakura!" seru si rambut cokelat sambil memamerkan cengirannya. Tampaknya dari mereka bertiga, ialah yang berpembawaan paling ceria sementara dua yang lain terkesan lebih kalem. "Kankurou Sabaku di sini! Dan ini paman kami tersayang, Sasori Akasuna."

Dan setelah beramah tamah beberapa saat, Kisame berseru, "Ah, sepertinya mejanya tidak cukup nih!"

Kotetsu yang kebetulan ada di dekat sana bergegas membantu mereka menyatukan dua meja untuk mereka bertujuh. Izumo datang tidak lama kemudian membawakan beberapa buku menu tambahan.

"Pesananku dan Sai," Sakura mengulurkan lembar pesanannya pada Izumo.

Tak lama kemudian, Izumo pergi dengan membawa buku menu dan catatan pesanan yang sudah terisi. Dan sementara menunggu pesanan mereka datang, suara obrolan santai mulai terdengar lagi. Kali ini kubu terbagi dua. Itachi, Kisame dan Sasori di satu sisi, asyik mengobrol tentang teman-teman mereka yang lain dan pekerjaan yang mereka jalani sekarang.

"Apa? Tobi melamar jadi penjaga pantai? Kau pasti bercanda. Dia kan tidak bisa renang!" seru Kisame kaget.

"Tidak juga. Hidan mengajarinya berenang sebelum mendaftar." Sasori mengangkat bahunya. "–yah, meskipun dia nyaris tenggelam beberapa kali. Dasar bocah keras kepala!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Kisame bertanya lagi.

"Hn. Zetsu sibuk mengurusi rumah kacanya seperti biasa. Kakuzu mendesaknya supaya membuka bisnis tanaman organik, sekalian untuk suplai ke restoran. Kau tahu kan, harga sayuran organik sangat mahal, jadi dia punya alasan untuk menaikkan harga per menunya."

Kisame mengeluh. "Hah... kalau harga menunya terlalu mahal, bisa-bisa bisnis kita sepi!"

"Tidak akan. Bukan Kakuzu namanya kalau gagal dalam berbisnis. Dia pasti punya strategi. Kau hanya kesal padanya soal tabungan pribadimu, Kisame..." ujar Itachi masuk akal.

"Hidan. Bagaimana dengan dia?" Kisame mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengungkit soal perselisihannya dengan Kakuzu hanya akan menghilangkan selera makannya saja.

"Dia masih seperti dulu, ikut kegiatan sekte tidak jelas sana sini. Kalau saja Kakuzu tidak menyuruhnya menggantikanmu mengurusi persediaan dapur A-Cafe, dia pasti sudah luntang-lantung tidak karuan," kata Sasori pada Kisame.

"Khas Hidan." Itachi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Deidara pindah ke Kiri bulan ini," kata Sasori lagi, "Dia berencana melanjutkan kuliah di sana."

"Kalau itu sih, kami juga sudah dengar. Sepertinya Deidara memang sengaja gembar-gembor ke semua orang soal itu," kata Kisame.

"Menurutku sih, dia itu ingin menyamaimu, Sasori," sambung Itachi sambil menyeringai. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi dia kesal sekali waktu tahu kau mendapatkan gelar _Master of Art _dari _SSA_ dan menjadi dosen tetap di sana."

Sasori menyeringai tipis. "Kukira dia cuma mau cari cewek di sana. Soalnya baru seminggu dia tinggal di sana, tahu-tahu sudah membawa seorang gadis ke A-Cafe." Ia tertawa sekilas. "Tapi sepertinya gadis satu ini berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang biasa dipacari Deidara sebelumnya. Mahasiswi _Kirigakure University of Art_. Kelewat cuek untuk ukuran seorang gadis, kalian tahu, sama sekali di luar tipikal Deidara yang senang dengan _gitar spanyol_."

"Ohoho... Dasar_ womanizer_ tidak pilih-pilih! Tiada gitar spanyol, suling pun jadi!" Kisame terbahak.

Sementara itu para remaja mulai terlibat obrolan dengan topik yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Ooh.. jadi kalian sekolah di Konoha High?" kata Kankurou antusias pada Sakura dan Sai. "Wah, kebetulan sekali! Temanku juga sekolah di sana."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Dia anak kelas tiga. Namanya Tenten," sahut Kankurou.

Mata zamrud Sakura melebar. "Ooh... aku kenal dia! Tenten itu seniorku di klub Teater dan dia juga jadi sutradara drama untuk festival sekolah tahun ini."

"Wow, kebetulan sekali. Aku kemari juga untuk membantunya," kata Kankurou. Ia lalu melirik adiknya yang sedari tadi diam saja menyimak obrolan yang lain. "Sekalian untuk menonton adikku main di festival band musim dingin ini. Kau jadi _vocalist_ kan, Gaara?"

"_Violinist_," Gaara mengoreksi kakaknya. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka nyanyi, bikin tenggorokan sakit saja."

"Ooh, jangan begitu dong. Suaramu kan lumayan.." bujuk Kankurou.

"Tidak semudah itu. Kami sudah punya _vocalist_ tetap yang punya suara lebih bagus dari siapa pun," sahut Gaara.

"Ah, tapi kau belum bertemu Naruto, Gaara," kata Sai ikut nimbrung, "Suaranya bagus sekali. Empuk dan sangat cowok. Iya kan, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura menganggukinya.

"Tapi _vocalist _kami kan cewek, Sai," kata Gaara sambil menyeringai tipis. "Kau tidak bisa menyamakan suara cewek dengan cowok. Kategorinya saja sudah beda."

Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir. "Iya juga, ya.."

"Padahal Temari pasti senang sekali kalau melihatmu nyanyi, Gaara. Dia juga akan datang untuk menonton nanti," beritahu Kankurou pada Gaara.

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapan dari adiknya.

"Oh ya, Gaara," kata Kankurou lagi. Seulas senyum nakal muncul di wajahnya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu Matsuri? Katamu kau mencarinya, kan?"

Rona kemerahan tipis muncul di wajah Gaara yang pucat. Untuk beberapa saat ia tampak salah tingkah. Untunglah kedatangan Izumo dan Isaribi yang membawakan pesanan ke meja mereka menyelamatkannya dari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan iseng sang kakak.

-

-

_**White Hills...**_

Langit sudah semakin gelap dan lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai dinyalakan ketika dua sosok remaja turun dari bus di halte di ujung kompleks perumahan mentereng itu. Suara tawa kecil dan obrolan riang mengiringi langkah kaki keduanya meninggalkan halte.

"A-Aku tidak menyangka Pak Guru Iruka bisa menjadi seseorang yang begitu berbeda k-kalau di rumah..." kata Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi geli. Saat itu Naruto baru saja menceritakan kebiasaan-kebiasaan konyol yang sering dilakukannya bersama ayahnya di rumah, termasuk kebiasaan buang angin sembarangan.

Naruto tertawa lagi. "Yeah. Pap di sekolah dan di rumah seperti dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Tapi baiknya sih tetap sama," ujarnya dengan nada bangga. Cowok pirang itu tersenyum, matanya menerawang menatap ke kejauhan. "Aku harap kalau aku sudah dewasa nanti, aku bisa menjadi pria dan ayah yang hebat seperti dia."

Mata lavender gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya melembut menatapnya, tapi Naruto tentu saja tidak menyadarinya. "A-Aku percaya kau b-bisa sehebat itu, N-Naruto..."

"Benarkah?" Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. Ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi dibenamkan di dalam saku jaketnya lalu menyapu rambut pirangnya yang mencuat ke segala arah, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Namun entah mengapa itu malah membuat wajah Hinata merona. Gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupinya.

Naruto menoleh memandang Hinata sambil nyengir. "Aku juga percaya kau bisa menjadi ibu yang hebat suatu hari nanti, Hinata. Caramu menghadapi adik-adik tadi sangat keren."

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah saja. Untungnya saat itu gelap, jadi Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya sejelas di siang hari.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan. Naruto terlalu asyik mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap deretan rumah-rumah megah bak istana di sepanjang kompleks itu dengan tatapan kagum, belum lagi jajaran pepohonan yang tumbuh apik di kanan kiri jalan menambah keasrian lingkungan itu. Yah, walaupun agak menyeramkan lewat di bawah pohon-pohon besar yang sudah meranggas itu saat sudah gelap seperti ini.

"Wow, kira-kira usia pohon ini sudah berapa tahun, ya?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka melewati salah satu pohon besar yang kelihatannya sudah tua sekali di dekat pagar tinggi salah satu rumah di sana.

"E-Entahlah," sahut Hinata pelan, turut memandangi pohon itu. "Tapi katanya pohon itu sudah ada di sana sebelum ayahku lahir. P-pasti sudah sangat t-tua..."

"Hmm... _spooky,_" kata Naruto bergidik. Ia memandang ke atas dan mendengar gemerisik dedaunan yang disapu angin dingin.

"_Every time I think of you_

_I get a shot right through into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find_

_Living a life that I can't leave behind"_

Dering ponsel Hinata membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Hinata buru-buru merogoh ke dalam saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang menyala.

"Halo.. Kak Neji? I-Iya, aku sudah di dekat rumah, kok. S-sebentar lagi sampai... Hmm... I-iya, aku akan cepat." Dan Hinata kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

"Sudah ditunggu, ya?" tanya Naruto. Mendadak ia menjadi merasa tidak enak hati. Kalau saja ia tidak mengajak Hinata mengobrol _ngalor ngidul _sampai lupa waktu tadi, barangkali Hinata sudah sampai di rumah sebelum gelap. Maka untuk menebusnya, Naruto menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang –yah, meskipun dengan bus umum karena ia tidak punya kendaraan pribadi. Awalnya Hinata menolaknya karena takut merepotkan, tapi Naruto memaksanya sampai gadis itu tidak kuasa menolak lagi.

"Hmm..." Hinata mengangguk pelan seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke tempatnya semua. Gadis itu menoleh memandang Naruto dan segera menangkap ekspresi tidak enak di wajah itu. "T-tidak apa-apa, N-Naruto... Kadang-kadang a-aku juga suka pulang k-kemalaman, kok," ujarnya dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Seharusnya aku mengantarkanmu pulang naik taksi saja," kata Naruto, masih merasa tidak enak.

"A-Aku senang N-Naruto mengantarkanku pulang n-naik bus," balas Hinata.

Mendengar keceriaan dalam suara gadis itu sedikit membuat Naruto lebih tenang, meskipun ia masih khawatir Hinata akan dimarahi orang tuanya saat tiba di rumah nanti. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat!" kata Naruto sambil mempercepat jalannya. Betapa herannya ia ketika menyadari Hinata tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Naruto menoleh. "Hinata?"

"Um... K-kita sudah sampai, N-Naruto," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menunduk sekilas sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga sebelum kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah rumah besar di belakang pagar tinggi di dekat mereka.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat papan nama di samping gerbang utama rumah itu.

_Hyuuga._

Naruto nyengir lebar, lalu tertawa. "Ah, sudah sampai rupanya..." katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"T-terimakasih sudah mengantarku, N-Naruto," ujar Hinata sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Naruto. "K-Kau mau mampir sebentar?"

"Ah, tidak usah, terimakasih, Hina—"

Kata-kata Naruto langsung terputus ketika pintu samping gerbang utama kediaman Hyuuga membuka dan Neji muncul. Alisnya terangkat melihat Naruto ada di sana.

"K-Kak Neji?" sapa Hinata pada kakak sepupunya.

"Rupanya sudah sampai," ujar Neji pada Hinata sebelum matanya kembali beralih pada Naruto.

"Malam, Neji," sapa Naruto kaku sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Malam," balas Neji datar.

"N-Naruto yang mengantarku pulang, Kak," Hinata memberitahu Neji. "Tadi kami sama-sama di panti asuhan."

"Hn, begitu..." Ekspresi wajah Neji sedikit melunak dan ia tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. "Terimakasih sudah mengantar adikku pulang, Naruto."

"Y-Yeah, sama-sama," Naruto menyeringai. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Um.. sampai ketemu besok, Hinata Neji..." pamitnya sebelum berbalik pergi dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku jaketnya.

Kedua Hyuuga masih berdiri di sana, mengawasi sampai akhirnya punggung Naruto menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Masuklah, Hinata. Di luar dingin..." kata Neji kemudian sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk adik sepupunya itu. Hinata buru-buru masuk melewati Neji, kemudian keduanya bersama-sama menuju ke rumah.

"Hari yang menyenangkan, eh, Hinata?" tanya Neji dengan seringai tipis.

"Kakak..." Wajah Hinata merona merah. Dan gadis itu pun buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah mendahului Neji. Ia bisa mendengar kakak sepupunya itu tertawa kecil di belakangnya ketika ia menaiki tangga marmer menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Senyum tidak lepas menghiasi wajahnya sepanjang malam.

-

TBC

-

_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Do You Only Wanna Dance (c) Mya_

_Bizarre Love Triangle (c) Frente_

_-_

_**Imouto-chan** : Mwahahaha~ Apa tuh, Dek, Sasuke hatinya terkoyak? Kaya lagu aja.. XD_

_**Uchiha Cesa** : Iya, didoain lulus.. Amin... Gimana kemarin ujiannya? Lancar dong?? ^_^_

_**Arai-chan** : Aw, makasih.. –ikutan seneng- Sasuke nembak Saku? Kapan yah...??? Hihihi... XD_

_**Uci-chan **: Di chapter ini juga masih kebawa ceria nih. Apalagi Saku-nya..._

_**Bunbun-chan** : Aaaah~~ akhirnya bisa baca review Bunbun lagi.. Ya ampun, kemana aja, Bun? Kangeeeen~~~ -peluk-peluk-_

_**Kakkoii-chan** : Yay! Sesama penggemar NejiSaku! –peluk-peluk- Iya ya, kalo Sasukebe lihat bisa uring-uringan dia. Ahahaha..XD_

_**Ambu **: Ahahaha... scene uji nyali emang ngasal banget tuh, Mbu.. –ikut nyubit pipi Kei-_

_**Hikari Akabara** : Wah, makasih... ^_^ _

_**Aika-chan** : Um.. review keren, karena dengan review, author bisa terus nulis, penambah semangat. Makanya aku bilang keren.. gitu... _

_**Dilia-chan** : Cara deskripsiinnya gimana yah..?? Sebenernya itu deskripsi Neji berdasarkan perspektif Sakura. Dia kan memang naksir berat sama Neji di sini, jadi biar kata Neji biasa aja juga tetep memesona gitu. Gampangnya, bayangin aja cowok yang kamu taksir. Hihi.. XD_

_**Silvermist Primrose Violett** : Makasih.. ini udah updetannya._

_**Lawra-chan** : NejiSaku emang keren kok.. Ahaha.. ternyata banyak yang seneng ngelihat Saskey tersiksa, yah.._

_**Fuyuno Hoshi** : Nasib ke-4 sahabat bisa dibaca di chapter-chapter depan. Silakan dibaca. Hihi.. _

_**Teh Bella** : Iya tuh, Teh.. Padahal udah diperiksa n diedit berulang-ulang. Tetep aja suka ada yang kelewat. Hiks... Suigetsu n Juugo kenapa bisa di Konoha? Er.. supaya porsi muncul mereka lebih gede. Jadinya aku masukin aja jadi siswa KHS. Hehe.. Aku suka mereka, terutama Juugo sih.. –peluk-peluk Juugo-_

_**Light-Sapphire-Chan** : Makasih udah baca, yah~~ Speechless deh baca reviewmu... Thanks a lot~~ –peluk-peluk-_


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Memasuki bulan Desember, suhu udara di Konoha semakin menurun. Namun udara yang dingin itu tidak lantas menyurutkan semangat para siswa Konoha High, terlebih menjelang akhir tahun tampaknya kegiatan mereka bertambah padat.

Para siswa kelas tiga mulai semakin giat belajar untuk mengikuti tes masuk beberapa universitas di penjuru negeri, dan juga tes kelulusan—walaupun itu masih lama. Belum lagi kegiatan-kegiatan lain di luar kulikulum resmi seperti festival sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan awal Februari tahun depan. Para siswa yang tergabung dalam kepengurusan OSIS sudah mulai bergerak untuk mempersiapkan salah satu program besar tahunan mereka.

Pendaftaran untuk bergabung dalam kepanitiaan festival sudah mulai dibuka, dan mereka juga mulai mendata anak-anak di luar klub yang berminat membuka _stand-stand_—yang ternyata banyak sekali peminatnya, sampai-sampai pihak OSIS kerepotan memilah-milah mana yang layak dan yang tidak. Tentu saja ini menimbulkan kehebohan yang lain, terutama yang berasal dari kelompok yang tidak diterima. Sangat kontras dengan jumlah anak-anak yang berminat menjadi panitia; sangat sedikit. Mereka terpaksa menarik perwakilan dari klub-klub untuk menjadi panitia, seperti klub jurnal yang semua anggotanya menjadi panitia bagian Pubdok (publikasi dan dokumentasi).

Tidak hanya OSIS saja yang sibuk. Klub-klub tertentu yang punya agenda sendiri juga kerap terlihat bertahan di sekolah sampai senja. Mulai dari klub olahraga seperti basket yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi turnamen antarsekolah, klub _cheerleader _yang juga akan mengikuti kompetisi di tahun baru, dan klub musik. Band-band yang diusung klub itu untuk mengikuti festival band yang pembukaannya tinggal menghitung hari semakin gencar berlatih. Studio musik tidak pernah terlihat kosong, selalu saja ada yang memakainya berlatih. Bergantian, tentu saja.

Begitu juga dengan klub teater sebagai penampil utama dalam festival tahunan yang sudah memulai latihan mereka, meskipun belum begitu intensif mengingat beberapa anggota mereka harus absen untuk mengikuti tes masuk universitas di kota lain. Maka minggu pertama latihan lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan berlatih dialog tanpa menggunakan adegan yang sesungguhnya. Hanya beberapa adegan yang pemainnya tidak absen saja yang dicobakan, seperti adegan Violetta dan Giorgio yang dimainkan Sakura dan Juugo yang keduanya adalah siswa kelas dua.

"Oke, cukup!" seru Tenten sang sutradara dalam salah satu sesi latihan mereka yang sepi.

Juugo dan Sakura menghentikan adegan yang mereka mainkan dan menghadap ke Tenten. Kali ini dia sendirian yang menjadi pengarah, karena Yakumo juga absen hari itu. Yah, tidak sendirian juga sih, karena ada satu orang lagi yang selalu hadir dalam setiap sesi latihan mereka semenjak Tenten memperkenalkannya di hari pertama mereka latihan.

_**Flashback**_

_Ruang teater sedang ramai oleh suara obrolan anak-anak ketika Tenten masuk siang itu bersama Yakumo. Gadis itu berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang kosong yang sengaja disusun melingkar di ruangan itu sementara Yakumo menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum kemudian menyusul. Tenten menaruh tasnya di sana sebelum berbalik menghadapi anak-anak._

"_Selamat siang, teman-teman!" sapa Tenten ceria seperti biasanya. _

_Suara dengungan anak-anak langsung mereda dan mereka membalas sapaan sang sutradara dengan sama semangatnya, membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan memandang puas pada mereka. Sepertinya 'pemanasan' yang mereka lakukan di hari sebelumnya cukup efektif untuk membangkitkan semangat._

"_Oke, semuanya," kata Tenten memulai setelah Yakumo selesai mengabsen, memandang berkeliling pada anak-anak sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dengan sikap antusias, "Hari ini kita akan memulai sesi latihan kita yang pertama. Nah, karena—"_

_Kata-katanya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar pintu diketuk seseorang dari luar. Semua orang langsung menoleh. Begitu pula dengan Tenten yang kini ekspresi kesal muncul di wajahnya. "Siapa, sih?!"_

"_Biar aku yang buka," kata Yakumo. Gadis itu beranjak dari bangkunya, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Ia terdengar berbicara dengan suara rendah dengan seseorang di luar selama beberapa saat sebelum menoleh pada Tenten._

"_Siapa?" Tenten melempar pandang bertanya pada temannya._

_Yakumo mengangkat bahu. "Katanya sih temanmu, Tenten. Sepertinya bukan murid sini, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Kau mau dia masuk?"_

_Kedua alis Tenten bertaut selagi ia mengira-ngira siapa yang mencarinya. "Suruh masuk saja, deh," katanya akhirnya._

_Yakumo lalu membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Seorang cowok berambut cokelat jabrik berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum lebar. Anak-anak langsung berbisik-bisik, sementara Tenten tampak terkejut sekaligus senang. Cowok itu melambaikan tangan pada Tenten. _

"_Hai, Odango!"_

"_Ya, ampun! KANKUROU!!" _

_Tenten setengah berlari menuju pintu untuk menyambut cowok itu. Gadis bercepol itu tertawa senang ketika melempar kedua tangannya memeluk cowok yang dipanggilnya Kankurou itu erat-erat seperti sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, mengundang bisik-bisik yang lebih seru dari anak-anak. Yakumo yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi._

"_Kenapa enggak bilang hari ini mau kemari?" protes Tenten ketika ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya digembungkan dan ia memberikan tinju main-main di lengan cowok itu. "Katamu kau baru datang minggu depan?!"_

"_Ke-ju-tan!!" Kankurou tertawa terkekeh-kekeh seraya menggosok lengan yang baru saja ditinju Tenten. "Dasar Odango! Memangnya tidak senang aku datang lebih cepat, eh?"_

"_Kau masih saja senang memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, Kanpachi!" kata Tenten sambil memutar matanya._

"_Ehem!" Yakumo menyela mereka. Gadis itu melempar pandang mengingatkan pada Tenten._

_Tenten tersentak seakan baru saja teringat sesuatu. "Oh, yeah. Yuk, Kankurou, aku kenalkan pada teman-temanku." Ia lantas menyambar tangan Kankurou dan membawanya masuk sementara Yakumo menutup pintu di belakang mereka._

"_Teman-teman," Tenten berkata di depan yang lain, "sebelum kita mulai latihan kita, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang. Dia…" gadis itu melirik Kankorou yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali berpaling pada teman-temannya, "adalah temanku dari Suna. Namanya Kankurou Sabaku."_

"_Hai, semuanya…" sapa Kankurou cerah sambil melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak, yang dibalas mereka dengan gumaman 'Hai' tidak jelas._

"_Dia baru saja lulus dari Suna School of the Arts jurusan teater—"_

"_Theatre Production, tepatnya," imbuh Kankurou._

_Tenten tersenyum padanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Calon mahasiswa Kaze University. Kankurou sengaja datang kemari untuk membantu kita dalam penggarapan drama tahunan kita. Aku harap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan.. er… beliau."_

"_Beliau, beliau… Kedengarannya aku sudah tua sekali," protes Kankurou, mengundang tawa Tenten dan beberapa anak lain._

"_Yeah, dia memang suka bercanda," tambah Tenten pada teman-temannya._

_Saat berikutnya, Kankurou sudah berkeliling untuk berkenalan secara pribadi dengan semua anak yang ada di sana. Sepertinya ia memang tipe yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, terlebih dengan sifatnya yang humoris dan senang berkelakar—seperti Naruto. Cowok itu berhenti agak lama ketika sampai di bangku Sakura. _

"_Ooh.. rupanya kau juga terlibat dalam drama tahunan, ya, Sakura? Kok tidak bilang dari kemarin, sih?" _

_Sakura hanya nyengir kuda. _

"_Lho? Kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" tanya Tenten heran._

"_Oh, aku kemarin makan di restorannya. Kami ketemu di sana," beritahu Kankurou pada Tenten. Mata hitamnya berkilat jahil. "Tidak usah cemburu begitu, Odango. Tidak ada apa-apa kok antara aku dan Sakura.."_

"_Oh, tak usah, ya!" Tenten pura-pura mencibirnya, lalu berbalik menuju bangkunya sendiri dengan dagu terangkat._

_Kankurou terkekeh-kekeh. "Dia itu sebenarnya naksir aku, tapi tidak mau ngaku," katanya dengan suara rendah pada Sakura—seakan gadis itu peduli saja. Sakura memaksakan diri tertawa. Cowok itu lalu menyusul Tenten dan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahnya._

"_Kankurou kelihatannya orang yang sangat menyenangkan, ya," kata Sakura pada Neji yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa memulai perbincangan dengan Neji akhirnya._

_Tapi sepertinya Neji tidak mendengarkannya. Matanya terpaku ke depan dan ekspresinya tampak agak tegang. "Neji?" Sakura menyentuh lengannya dan cowok itu terlonjak kaget._

"_Ap—Oh, yeah. Jelas sekali dia orang yang menyenangkan," sahut Neji kemudian. Tapi dari nada bicaranya yang agak kaku sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak memaksudkannya seperti itu. Cowok bermata lavender itu lalu menunduk pada naskah di tangannya dan mulai membaca—atau pura-pura membaca._

_Sakura mengernyit. Sepertinya Neji tidak menyukai Kankurou, entah mengapa, pikirnya. Gadis itu lantas mengikuti arah pandang Neji sebelumnya; Kankurou tengah menyalami Yakumo di seberang dan sedang mengajak gadis itu mengobrol akrab. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan denyut kecemburuan di hatinya. _

"_Baiklah semuanya," suara Tenten mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di sana, termasuk Sakura dan Neji, "Kita mulai saja. Dari adegan pertama; Pesta dansa!"_

_**Flashback End**_

"Bagus. Kalian jelas sudah menguasai adegan itu, Saku—"

"Oh, tunggu dulu!" Kankurou menyela komentar Tenten. "Menurutku itu masih agak datar. Juugo emosinya kurang masuk, dan Sakura… Maaf, _Honey, _tapi aktingmu masih datar di bagian-bagian tertentu."

Tenten mengernyit padanya—begitu juga Sakura dan Juugo, karena selama ini Tenten selalu puas dengan akting mereka—"Datar bagaimana? Menurutku sudah bagus kok…"

"Yeah, yeah, memang bagus. Tapi ada _sedikiiiit _emosi yang masih _miss,"_ jelas Kankurou. Meski begitu Tenten dan dua orang di depannya masih agak bingung. Kankurou menghela napasnya lalu memandang Sakura dan Juugo. "Juugo, yang diinginkan dari Giorgio di adegan ini bukan hanya rasa kasihan terhadap Violetta, tapi respek karena wanita malang itu sudah rela berkorban demi Alfredo dan keluarganya. Oke?"

Juugo mengangguk.

"Untuk Violetta," Kankurou sekarang beralih pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta? Atau malah sedang jatuh cinta?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kankurou membuat wajah gadis itu memanas. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar anak-anak yang lain mengikik. Tenten menyuruh mereka diam.

Sakura berdeham dan menjawab pelan, "I-Iya…"

"Ow, siapa cowok beruntung yang ketiban cintamu—ehem, tidak penting," Kankurou tertawa sendiri. "Baiklah, sekarang kau bayangkan cowok itu baik-baik, Sakura. Resapi setiap perasaanmu padanya sampai kau benar-benar yakin kau mencintai dia. Sangat mencintai dia. Dalam… sampai-sampai hatimu rasanya mau meledak. Kau bisa merasakannya, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya merona.

Kankurou terkekeh, "Well, sepertinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada cowok ini, ya? Ehem, tidak penting lagi. Um… sampai di mana tadi? Oh ya… Lalu bayangkan ketika tiba-tiba kau dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa kau harus melepaskannya untuk membuktikan cintamu. Bahwa cintamu hanya akan membelenggunya. Dan itu terjadi saat kau merasakan saat-saat paling bahagia karena cintamu padanya. Rasakan bagaimana sakitnya, pahitnya, marahnya, putusasanya dirimu menghadapi pilihan itu, Sakura…"

Konsep itu terasa tidak asing di kepalanya. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya pernah mengalaminya. Sasuke… Naruto…

Gadis itu pun mengangguk.

"Coba luapkan semua perasaan itu lewat dialog. Saat kau menolak kenyataan…" Kankurou bangkit dari kursinya mendekati Sakura.

"_TIDAK!!" _Sakura meraung, membelalak pada Kankurou.

"Kau marah, tidak terima…"

"_TIDAK!!" _gadis itu berteriak lagi, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merasakan kemarahan itu, "_Anda tidak mengerti, ya? Betapa aku mencintai Alfredo..."_

"Ya... kau mencintainya. Katakan itu pada Giorgio. Paksa dia mengerti..." Kankurou berjalan mengitari Sakura.

"_Anda tidak mengerti... Aku sangat... mencintai Alfredo..."_

"Masih kurang, Sakura. Lanjutkan..."

"_Dari pada harus berpisah dengannya... Lebih baik aku MATI SAJA!!"_

Ia bisa mendengar Kankurou menghela napas. "Air mata memang bagus, tapi tidak cukup hanya itu. Kau juga harus meyakinkan penonton kalau air matamu memang asli, bukan hanya sekedar akting. Kau masih belum memahami bagaimana perasaan Violetta, Sakura. Pengorbanan yang harus dilakukannya demi cintanya pada Alfredo."

Sakura memandang Kankurou sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana cinta yang sesungguhnya," kata Kankurou melanjutkan. Nadanya yang biasanya terdengar ceria berubah dingin. "Cinta yang kau rasakan belum apa-apa.."

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam, dan tatapan bingungnya sedetik yang lalu telah berubah menjadi tatapan marah. Kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kankurou, cukup!" sela Tenten ketika dilihatnya tampang Sakura yang seperti akan menangis. Gadis itu menghampiri Sakura dan merangkulnya. "Jangan memojokkan Violetta-ku seperti itu, dong!" ia membeliak pada Kankurou.

Cowok itu seperti terkejut, lalu buru-buru meminta maaf. "Aduuuh... maaf, maaf.. kata-kataku terlalu keras, ya?"

Tapi sepertinya saat itu Sakura terlalu kesal untuk menerima permintaan maaf Kankurou. Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari Tenten, menyambar tas dan mantelnya di bangku dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Kau, sih..." sungut Tenten pada Kankurou yang kelihatannya kaget sendiri dengan efek ucapannya tadi. "Standarmu terlalu tinggi, tahu! Salahmu kalau Sakura sampai mengundurkan diri! Kau kira gampang mencari pemain dengan _chemistry _yang pas dengan Neji?"

"Iya iya, maaf..." Kankurou nyengir minta maaf.

Tenten lalu berpaling pada yang lain yang masih tercengang di bangku masing-masing. "Kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan!"

Sementara itu suara langkah kaki Sakura yang menghentak bergaung di sepanjang koridor itu. _'Enak saja menghakimiku seperti itu! Enak saja mengataiku belum apa-apa merasakan cinta!! Memangnya siapa dia? Cuma orang asing!' _Sakura membatin marah. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum liar dalam rongganya sementara air matanya mengalir bebas tanpa disadarinya.

"Suasana hatimu sedang buruk, ya?"

Suara dalam dari belakangnya sontak membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Gadis berambut merah muda itu otomatis menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuh untuk melihat siapa yang bicara.

"Sai!"

Sai sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang jurnal dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Tangannya yang kurus menutup pintu ruangan itu perlahan sebelum berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Kancing mantel hitamnya sedikit terbuka di bawah syal merah yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia juga membawa ransel besar di pundaknya.

"_Geez.. _kau mengagetkanku, tahu!"

Sai tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, maaf..." Alisnya naik ketika melihat bekas air mata di wajah Sakura. "Kau.. menangis?"

Sakura cepat-cepat mengusap air mata di wajahnya dan memaksakan senyum. "Tidak kok. Aku cuma... ah, sedikit emosi."

Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis Sai. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura geli. Kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum, terharu atas perhatian Sai kepadanya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju tangga di ujung koridor. Sai mengikuti di sebelahnya. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

"Latihan dramamu cepat sekali selesainya. Yang kemarin saja sampai senja, kan?" ujar Sai kemudian saat keduanya tengah menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

Sakura menghela napasnya keras-keras dan menggeram, "Seharusnya sih belum selesai. Tapi aku sedang tidak _mood _latihan hari ini." Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyisiri rambut merah mudanya yang terurai asal, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak begitu peduli.

Melihat itu, Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukan karena tidak ada Neji kau jadi tidak _mood, _kan?"

Rona kemerahan sekejap muncul di wajah Sakura. "Bukan begitu!!" ia menukas. "_Enggak _ada hubungannya dengan Neji. Cuma orang luar bego yang membuatku kesal!" Sakura bersungut-sungut.

"Tapi setahuku, seorang aktris yang baik tidak akan mangkir meskipun sedang kesal atau tidak _mood,_" komentar Sai. Nada bicaranya terdengar ringan, tetapi tepat sasaran.

Sakura tertawa canggung, agak malu. Tentu saja, sutradara yang asli di luar sana bisa lebih galak dari Kankurou. "Yeah, kau benar..."

Langkahnya terhenti lagi begitu ia merasakan tangan Sai menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Sakura menoleh, memandang cowok itu dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"_Well, _dari pada kesal, bagaimana kalau kita ke studio musik saja?" usul Sai, "Band-nya Naruto sedang latihan di sana sekarang. Katanya kita boleh nonton."

Sakura tampak mempertimbangkannya selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Ide bagus. Aku memang sedang butuh hiburan."

Dan kedua sahabat itu pun berbalik menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga di mana studio klub musik berada. Koridor di lantai itu sama lengangnya seperti lantai di bawahnya, hanya terdengar suara-suara dari ruang sekretariat OSIS—sepertinya mereka sedang rapat atau apa—dan alunan musik samar-samar dari arah studio di ujung koridor.

Mereka sudah sampai memainkan bagian terakhir lagu _'Together', _ketika Sakura dan Sai tiba di sana. Suara Ino yang tinggi dan jernih mengalun memenuhi ruangan itu saat ia menyanyikan bagian _refrain,_

"_And we belong together_

_Like the moon and stars in the midnight_

_And we belong together_

_Like the moon and stars in the midnight_

_And we'll be strong forever_

_Cause we belong together_

_And we belong together_

_Like the moon and stars in the midnight_

_And we'll be strong forever_

_Cause we belong together_

_Whoa, whoa... Whoa, whoa.._

_Whoa, oh..."_

Sakura dan Sai bertepuk tangan antusias ketika mereka mengakhiri lagu itu. Ino menjauhkan _mike-_nya dan membungkuk pada kedua penontonnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu lalu meletakan _mike _yang dipegangnya di tiangnya setelah menegakkan diri.

"Kita istirahat sebentar!" serunya pada yang lain.

"Oi, Sakura, Sai!" sapa Naruto sumringah, yang langsung dibalas oleh kedua temannya itu.

Sai langsung bergerak mendekati Naruto sementara Sakura mengikuti Ino ke sudut ruangan. Ino mengambil botol air dari tasnya yang disampirkan di bangku, lalu menenggaknya banyak-banyak.

"Katamu kau hari ini latihan drama, Sakura?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya yang kini telah mendudukan diri di bangku dekat jendela.

"Latihannya sudah selesai," sahut Sakura sambil lalu seraya menatap ke arah jendela. Tampak beberapa anak yang dikenalnya sebagai teman-teman klub teaternya sedang berjalan meninggalkan gedung. Ia juga melihat Tenten dan Kankurou di antara mereka.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Cengiran muncul di bibirnya. "Kankurou Sabaku... Bagaimana dia, eh? Kudengar dia membantu drama kalian."

Kankurou dan Ino memang sudah saling mengenal sebelum ini. Mereka bertemu saat Ino mengikuti kompetisi di Ame beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Kankurou sedang menjenguk kakak perempuannya yang kebetulan juga menjadi peserta turnamen itu. Kakak perempuan Kankurou yang akrab dengan Ino kemudian memperkenalkannya dengan kedua adik laki-lakinya, termasuk Kankurou. Mereka sempat bertemu lagi saat kunjungan pertama Kankurou ke sekolah mereka, tetapi belum sempat mengobrol banyak karena Ino sibuk dengan band saat itu.

"Orangnya nyebelin," tukas Sakura langsung sambil cemberut ke sosok Kankurou di bawah sana. Ino terbahak.

"Yang benar? Kukira orangnya sangat kocak, apalagi dengan boneka tangannya itu!" kekeh Ino. Gadis pirang itu kemudian duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura, menyandarkan punggungnya. "Tapi iya juga sih, kalau sudah mengkritik, omongannya suka tajam. Temari juga sering mengeluh soal itu."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Ah... jadi kangen dengan Temari, deh. Adiknya yang bungsu juga, Gaara. Kangen melihat muka imutnya..." desah Ino dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Gaara?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela dan menatap Ino. "Gaara Sabaku? Rambutnya merah, yang penampilannya agak-agak _gothic_? Pakai tato kanji '_Ai' _di keningnya?"

"Kau tahu dia?" Ino tampak agak terkejut.

Sakura terkekeh bangga. "Tentu saja. Kami pernah bertemu saat Sai mengajakku jalan-jalan ke KAA, dan beberapa hari yang lalu dia juga mampir ke restoranku bersama Kankurou dan paman mereka."

"Oh!" Mata biru Ino membulat. "Kau bilang KAA? Ngapain Gaara di sekolah itu?"

"Kata Sai sih murid pertukaran," Sakura mengangkat bahunya, lalu nyengir. "Main biolanya keren sekali."

"Wow!" Ino terlihat berseri-seri. "Wah... aku jadi ingin bertemu..."

Sakura menyenggol lengan sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa. "Hei, kau kan sudah punya Idate."

Ino mengikik. "Habisnya... Gaara kan sangat _cute._"

Sakura memutar mata. "Dasar... Yah, cowok itu memang sangat _cute _sih, jadi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah punya cewek."

"Yah..." Ino pura-pura kecewa. Dan kedua gadis itu pun mengikik lagi. "Hei, menurutmu cakep mana? Sasuke atau Gaara?"

Dan saat berikutnya kedua gadis itu sudah ribut membanding-bandingkan Gaara dengan para _hotie—_istilah Ino untuk menyebut deretan cowok-cowok bertampang kece yang pernah ditemuinya, termasuk Sasuke, Neji, Temujin dan sederet cowok-cowok populer bintang olahraga di sekolah mereka—sambil cekikikan seru.

"Oi, oi... Kalian berdua ribut saja ngomongin cowok!" sela Naruto yang rupanya mendengarkan obrolan kedua gadis itu. "Kalau mau tahu cowok yang paling cakep, imut, kece, tampan dan menawan..." cowok pirang itu menepuk dadanya sendiri, "Perkenalkan, Naruto Uzumaki—Oi, jangan lempar-lempar!"

Zaku terbahak dari balik set drumnya. Cowok itu baru saja melempar Naruto dengan gulungan kertas bekas, yang tepat mengenai sisi kepalanya. "Kau kelihatan cakep kalau dilihat dari puncak menara Hokage sambil _merem_, Naruto," komentar Zaku sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Gelak tawa dari yang lain menyusul kemudian.

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya, pura-pura tersinggung.

Shikamaru kemudian meraih gitarnya yang sedari tadi disandarkan ke pengeras suara sementara mereka beristirahat. "Kita latihan lagi?"

"Yosh!" seru Chouji penuh semangat. Cowok tambun itu melempar bungkus keripik kentang yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah, lalu mengambil bass-nya. Naruto juga bersiap dengan gitarnya. Ino beranjak dari bangku yang didudukinya dan meraih _mike _sementara Sai menduduki tempatnya semula di sebelah Sakura.

Mereka kembali melatih lagu yang tadi mereka mainkan. Naruto memulai dengan memainkan bagian intro dengan gitar akustiknya, kemudian Ino masuk menyanyikan bait pertama lagu itu,

"_It doesn't matter how far apart we are now_

_You can add up all the miles in between_

_If you take a good look all around now_

_All you see is you and me.."_

"Naruto bilang padaku kalau mereka masih kekurangan personil," bisik Sai pada Sakura sementara mereka mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan Ino dan yang lain.

"Hm?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai. "Oh, iya. Mereka masih butuh pemain_ keyboard. Keyboardist _mereka yang lama sudah lulus soalnya."

"Begitu…"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sakura tampak larut dalam alunan yang dimainkan teman-temannya. Kakinya yang disilangkan bergoyang mengikuti irama sementara bibirnya turut membisikkan lirik yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Di sebelahnya Sai terlihat sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Menurutmu, kalau aku mengajukan diri, mereka akan menerima tidak?" celetuk Sai kemudian, membuat kepala Sakura memutar cepat ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

Sai tersenyum sangsi sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Aku hanya berpikir… mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu. Lagipula sepertinya _ngeband _cukup asyik juga."

Selama beberapa saat Sakura memandang cowok bermata kelam itu. Setelah mengenal Sai cukup lama, ia tahu bahwa Sai sedikitnya bisa memainkan alat musik. Piano, kalau ia tidak salah ingat. _Keyboard _pastilah tidak jauh berbeda, pikirnya.

"Kalau kau bisa, kenapa tidak?" sahutnya kemudian dengan senyum lebar.

Beberapa saat berselang, mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan lagu yang mereka mainkan. Dengan cepat Sakura menyela mereka sebelum mereka memainkan lagu berikutnya.

"Sai ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian," katanya. Sakura melirik cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Semua orang kemudian memandang Sai dengan alis terangkat, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu sementara cowok itu terlihat sedikit gugup. "Ano… kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku bisa memainkan _keyboard _untuk kalian."

Para personil band itu saling bertukar pandang. "Kalau kau bisa, aku sih tidak keberatan," kata Shikamaru, "Kebetulan kami memang sedang butuh personil tambahan untuk posisi _keyboardist._"

"Memangnya kau bisa main _keyboard elektrik_?" tanya Zaku sangsi dari balik drum-nya, matanya menyipit.

"Eh, berisik," sembur Naruto pada sang drummer, "Bagaimanapun Sai itu mantan siswa sekolah seni dan bisa main piano. Jangan meremehkannya, dong!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Naruto," kata Chouji masuk akal. Mata sipitnya memandang Sai. "Kami perlu mendengarkan permainanmu dulu, Sai, baru bisa memutuskan kamu bisa bergabung atau tidak."

"Kenapa tidak kita dengarkan saja?" seru Ino antusias. Gadis itu maju dan menarik tangan Sai, membawanya mendekat ke _keyboard _yang sedari tadi tidak terpakai di dekat Shikamaru.

"Ayo coba, Sai!" Naruto menyemangatinya. "Perlihatkan kebolehanmu."

Sai menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mendapati gadis itu mengangguk menyemangatinya. Shikamaru kemudian membantunya menyalakan dan menyetel _keyboard-_nya, sebelum Sai mencoba memainkan beberapa nada. Cowok itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengingat lagu yang kira-kira ia kuasai—tentu saja di luar lagu-lagu klasik yang biasa dibawakannya dengan piano. Dan saat berikutnya, lantunan intro lagu _'I Will Survive' _terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu sementara jemari panjang Sai menari lincah di atas _tuts_.

Semua orang di sana—kecuali Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah tahu Sai bisa main musik—tampak tercengang selama beberapa saat. Ino tampak sumringah seakan baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama dicarinya. Kepala pirangnya terangguk-angguk mengikuti irama sambil menyenandungkan liriknya. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, menyimak permainan Sai dengan telinganya, sementara Chouji mengangguk-angguk setuju. Bahkan Zaku yang sempat menyangsikan pun turut mengetuk-ngetukkan stick drum-nya, mengikuti irama _keyboard. _

Melihat itu, Sakura dan Naruto bertukar senyum puas.

"Whoa!!" seru Ino, terkejut sekaligus senang setelah Sai menyelesaikan lagunya. Mata birunya berbinar-binar. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu kalau kau bisa main musik, Sai?" tuntutnya.

Sai menjauh dari _keyboard_ dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Tidak ada yang tanya," sahutnya sederhana.

"Bagus _banget!_" puji Chouji. "Kau jelas bisa main untuk band ini. Iya kan, Shikamaru?"

"Tentu saja," kata Shikamaru, mengangguk. Cowok yang kerap memasang tampang malas itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Kalau bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan bagus, lagu-lagu lain juga bisa dipelajari dengan mudah."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!!" Ino berseru kegirangan. "Akhirnya kita mendapatkan _keyboardist!! _YAY!!" Gadis itu melompat ke arah Sai dan memeluknya dengan penuh suka cita. "Selamat datang di band kami, Sai!"

Sakura memandang temannya itu berseri-seri sementara Naruto memberikannya tepukan selamat datang di bahu Sai.

"Yah. Kalau begitu jatah honor manggungnya dibagi lagi dong..." keluh Zaku.

"Diam kau!!" Naruto melemparkan handuk kecilnya yang penuh keringat ke arah cowok itu, dan tepat mendarat di wajahnya.

"EEWW..."

Dan sejak saat itu, Sai resmi bergabung dengan band Ino dan kawan-kawan, mengikuti latihan mereka setiap hari, sampai akhirnya hari di mana acara pembukaan festival band tahunan pun diselenggarakan.

-

-

"_Acaranya masih satu setengah jam lagi," _beritahu Ino lewat ponselnya hari Minggu paginya, _"Tapi kalau kau mau melihat band pembukanya, sebaiknya kau datang cepat."_

"Dari KAA lagi?" tanya Sakura sambil memeriksa bayangan dirinya dalam cermin. Sebelah tangannya sibuk merapikan sebagian rambut yang dibiarkan terlepas dari kucir di belakang kepalanya.

"_Yeah... dari mana lagi? Kau tahu kan mereka juara setiap tahun dan panitia khusus meminta mereka main sebagai band pembuka," _kata Ino di seberang.

"Hmm..." gumam Sakura tidak jelas. Sekarang ia sedang memoleskan _lipgloss _ke bibirnya tipis-tipis, lalu merapikannya.

"_Anak-anak lagi siap-siap di belakang," _beritahu Ino. _"Sai kelihatannya agak gugup. Sepertinya ini baru pertamakalinya dia tampil di muka umum."_

"Hmm..." gumam Sakura lagi. "Tapi dia pasti bisa."

"_Aku tidak ragu itu," _sahut Ino. _"Dan coba tebak, apa yang kulihat di sini, Sakura!" _suara Ino mendadak dipenuhi kegairahan seperti setiap kali ia menemukan bahan seru untuk digosipkan.

"Serombongan cowok-cowok cakep?" tebak Sakura asal sambil tertawa.

Ino tertawa di seberang, dilatarbelakangi suara ribut orang-orang yang sepertinya berlalu-lalang di dekat sana. _"Aku tidak keberatan kalau menemukan itu. Tapi bukan itu. Kau tahu, Hinata Hyuuga datang kemari!!"_

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Bukankah itu tidak aneh? pikirnya, mengingat Hinata adalah anggota jurnal. Barangkali ia datang ke sana untuk meliput seperti biasa. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia datang?" tanya Sakura heran.

"_Memangnya kenapa? Karena dia mendapatkan karcis masuknya dari NARUTO!!"_

Berita ini kontan mengejutkan Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa setiap personil band yang menjadi peserta mendapatkan masing-masing satu karcis masuk gratis untuk orang terdekat mereka. Sai memberikan karcisnya untuk Sakura sementara Ino untuk Idate. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan memberikannya pada Hinata. Melihat mereka berdua benar-benar dekat bahkan mengobrol di sekolah pun rasanya nyaris tidak pernah. _Bagaimana bisa..??_

"Yang benar? Hinata yang itu? Yang selalu gagap di depan Naruto?"

"_Memangnya di sekolah kita ada berapa Hinata?" _Sakura bisa membayangkan Ino memutar bola matanya di seberang.

"_Well..." _Sakura tersenyum pada bayangannya sendiri, membayangkan Naruto dekat dengan Hinata membuatnya hatinya terasa lebih ringan, "Sepertinya kemajuan untuk Hinata, kan?"

"_Yeah," _Ino menyahut setuju, _"Mereka kelihatannya cukup akrab, meskipun Hinata gugupan. Beda sekali dengan adiknya yang penuh semangat itu."_

"Ada adiknya juga?"

"_Yap. Hinata membawa adik perempuannya juga. Ah, Idate sudah datang! Sudah dulu ya, Sakura. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau cepatlah kemari!"_

Sambungan terputus. Tertawa sendiri, Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di meja rias dan melanjutkan acara berdandannya, sampai terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ibu? Belum berangkat ke restoran?" tanya Sakura heran. Biasanya jam-jam ini ibunya pasti sudah berangkat ke restoran. Tapi sekarang ia masih di rumah, masih dalam balutan gaun tidur yang sama saat mereka sarapan tadi.

"Ibu mungkin tidak ke restoran hari ini, Sayang..." Azami membuka pintu kamar putrinya lebih lebar dan berjalan masuk.

Sakura menghampiri ibunya, menatap wajah sendu itu dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ibu sakit? Tidak enak badan?" gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di sisi wajah ibunya, merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Tidak panas.

Azami menggeleng pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Ibu tidak apa-apa, Nak. Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Kau rapi sekali, Nak. Mau keluar?"

Sakura membalas senyum ibunya dengan cengiran riang. "Ya, Bu! Aku akan ke festival band di Konoha City Square. Band-nya Ino dan Naruto akan manggung di sana hari ini!"

"Wah, kedengarannya seru," sahut Azami dengan nada antusias. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Sakura. "Ibu perhatikan, kau ceria sekali belakangan ini, Sakura."

Sakura yang juga telah duduk di sisi ibunya, tertawa kecil. "Yah, karena banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi, Bu. Bagaimana aku tidak senang?"

Azami meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Sakura, menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut. Sejenak ia masih tersenyum, tapi saat berikutnya senyumnya perlahan memudar. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sementara Azami memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, pandangannya menerawang seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya saat itu. Pandangannya beralih lagi dan sekarang ia memandangi wajah putrinya, tetapi pandangannya tidak fokus. Sakura bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, kan?" gadis itu bertanya cemas. Ia mengawasi ibunya dengan tatapan khawatir. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membebani ibu saat ini, pikirnya. "Kalau ibu mau, aku bisa membatalkan rencanaku dan menemani ibu di sini. Ino pasti—"

"Ah, tidak, tidak, Sayang..." sela Azami cepat-cepat. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Kau bersenang-senanglah. Jangan kecewakan teman-temanmu."

Sakura menatap ibunya beberapa saat lagi, tidak yakin. "Ibu yakin tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?"

Wanita berambut merah keunguan itu mengangguk disertai senyuman menenangkan. Mata zamrud yang diwarisinya pada sang putri melembut. "Ayo, sekarang kau berangkat. Jangan biarkan teman-temanmu menunggu!"

Nada bicara Azami yang terdengar begitu ceria nampaknya sedikit melegakan Sakura. Gadis itu balas tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

-

TBC...

-

_**Um.. ada yang bisa melihat bakal konflik yang akan terjadi nanti di chapter ini? Tersirat secara gaje sih. Hihi.. Chapter ini sepertinya lebih didominasi dialog, ya? Gomen ne… Otak aku kayanya lagi stuck bikin deskrip, jadinya gini deh.**_

_**Curhat dikit… sebenernya aku agak bingung waktu mau ngelanjutin cerita ini. Gara-gara otak terpolusi plot untuk HidanHinata (ya, ampun… aku kok jadi suka banget sama mereka, ya??) Fufufu… Jadinya plot untuk L'aPT seperti mengabur dari kepala. Ampuni daku~~**_

_**Makasih buat Uci-chan, Ambu, Haruki ozora, Aika-chan, Reiya Sumeragi, TheIceBlossom, Bunbun-chan, Ryn zaoLdyeck, Ngina-chan XD, Light-Sapphire-Chan, Uchiha Cesa, Arai-chan, Kakkoi-chan ama Teh Bella yang udah mereview.. –peluk-peluk semuanya-**_

_**Dan terimakasih udah membaca. Btw, mampir ke 'The Prisoner' dong~~ Hihi.. XD **_


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Jalanan menuju _Konoha City Square_ tempat diadakannya festival band mendadak menjadi sangat padat, sampai-sampai kau harus menempuh perjalanan dua kali lebih lama naik bus hanya untuk sampai ke halte yang terdekat dengan tempat itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah jam sebelum acara pembukaan dimulai ketika Sakura turun dari bus bersama serombongan besar remaja dari sekolah lain yang sepertinya juga hendak menonton festival.

"Kyaaa!! Kosaku pasti keren banget!" Sakura bisa mendengar salah seorang dari mereka berseru antusias di depannya sesaat setelah turun dari bus. "Jadi tidak sabar menonton mereka manggung!"

"Pastinya!" seru yang lain. "Dia kan kandidat _the best male vocalist _tahun lalu. Mudah-mudahan saja tahun ini dia bisa menang."

"Hmm.. tapi sepertinya sulit kalau harus bersaing dengan KAA..."

Salah satu dari mereka tertawa sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Tenang saja. Aku dengar dari sepupuku yang jadi panitia. Katanya _vocalist _dari KAA cewek—"

Saat berikutnya diskusi mereka langsung terhenti, digantikan seruan histeris dari beberapa gadis di rombongan itu. Mereka menjerit-jerit kegirangan ketika sebuah van yang sepertinya membawa band yang menjadi bintang tamu di pembukaan festival melintas perlahan. Para personilnya yang kesemuanya adalah cowok berjejalan di dalamnya seperti ikan sarden dalam kaleng. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mengurangi kekerenan mereka di hadapan gadis-gadis itu.

"Kyaaa!! Kau lihat yang duduk di depan? Kece _banget, _yaaa..."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Di mana-mana sama saja. Kenapa sih, orang-orang hanya menilai dari tampangnya saja? Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Gadis itu lalu mempercepat jalannya mendahului rombongan itu. Lima menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di pintu masuk. Sakura menyerahkan karcisnya dan mendapatkan stempel tanda masuk sebelum diizinkan masuk ke area festival.

Tempat itu sangat ramai. Beberapa panggung telah dibangun melingkari tempat yang luas itu, sementara orang-orang dengan seragam kaus hijau lumut dengan badge panitia sibuk berlalu-lalang mengatur ini itu, saling bicara lewat _handy-talkie_. Di sisi lain, terdapat beberapa stand minuman dan makanan kecil bagi para pengunjung yang mulai memenuhi tempat itu.

Sakura menjulurkan lehernya, mencoba mencari-cari sosok yang dikenalnya di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

"Sakura! Sakura!!" panggil seseorang. "Di sini!"

Sakura menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Ino sedang melambai ke arahnya di sisi salah satu panggung bersama seorang cowok—Idate. Sakura balas melambai dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Aku baru saja sampai. Jalanan macet," engah Sakura, "Meriah sekali di sini, ya. Oh, hai, Idate," sapanya pada pacar Ino, yang segera dibalas mahasiswa tingkat dua _Konoha University _itu dengan 'hai' pelan.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino yang tampil beda dengan balutan kostum panggung bernuansa gelap. Ia mengenakan celana hitam ketat, dipadu dengan sweter _kashmir _biru berkerah tinggi di balik mantel gelapnya. Syal yang berwarna senada dengan sweternya dibiarkan menggantung bebas di lehernya tanpa dililitkan. Ino juga mengenakan boot bertumit tinggi yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih jangkung dari aslinya. Rambutnya pirang panjangnya sebagian dibiarkan terjatuh membingkai wajahnya sementara sisanya dikucir tinggi di belakang kepalanya. Ino juga telah membubuhkan _makeup _tipis-tipis, cukup untuk memberikan aksen pada garis lembut wajahnya yang memang sudah sangat cantik.

"Kau kelihatan... WOW!" seru Sakura terkagum. Pada dasarnya Ino memang hampir selalu kelihatan cantik dalam kostum apa pun.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum lebar. "Thanks. Kau juga oke," balasnya.

Sakura balas tersenyum agak malu. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Ino, ia tampak jauh lebih sederhana. Gadis itu mengenakan mantel cokelat tua sepanjang lutut di atas sweter merah marun dan jeansnya yang biasa. Juga dengan syal wol tebal rajutan sendiri melingkar di leher. Lengkap dengan _sneaker _yang biasa dipakainya ke sekolah. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dikepang longgar di tengkuknya.

"Anak-anak yang lain masih siap-siap di belakang," beritahu Ino sambil menunjuk belakang panggung. "Kalau kau mau melihat mereka."

"Oh, yeah..." sahut Sakura, menyadari barangkali Ino ingin ditinggal berduaan dengan pacarnya sebelum naik panggung. Dengan melempar senyum terakhir pada pasangan itu, Sakura bergegas pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino.

-

-

Suasana di belakang panggung sama hebohnya dengan di depan. Para panitia bagian logistik sibuk membantu band-band yang akan tampil menyiapkan instrumen dan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan, sementara beberapa band tampak melakukan pemanasan dengan memainkan istrumen mereka.

Seperti Naruto yang kini duduk di atas tumpukan kotak-kotak peralatan yang sudah kosong sambil memetik gitarnya, memainkan beberapa nada. Jemarinya menari lincah di atas senar gitarnya sementara bibirnya turut bersenandung mengikuti lirik yang dimainkannya. Sejenak ia tampaknya tenggelam dalam permainannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya konsentrasinya buyar karena seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mendongak dan langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sosok gadis yang dikenalnya sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ah, Sakura," balasnya cerah sambil menurunkan gitarnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian!" engah Sakura sambil memandang berkeliling. Ia kemudian menyapa Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sedang berbicara dengan cowok berkulit gelap yang menjadi panitia. "Sai kemana?" tanyanya saat menyadari Sai tidak tampak di mana pun.

"Oh, dia sedang—Ah, itu dia!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah bagian belakang panggung.

Sai baru saja muncul bersama Zaku. Sakura memperhatikan, penampilan cowok-cowok itu, termasuk Shikamaru, Chouji dan Naruto, sewarna dengan Ino. Semuanya mengenakan kostum bernuansa gelap. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, terutama oleh penampilan Sai yang _agak _lain. Kacamata berbingkai separuh bertengger manis di batang hidungnya yang mancung.

"Hai. Kau datang, Sakura," sapa Sai ketika ia dan Zaku sudah dekat. Senyum menghiasi wajah pucatnya seperti biasa.

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Sakura untuk mengatasi rasa panglingnya.

"Sai!" seru gadis itu kemudian. Mata zamrudnya membulat. "Kau pakai kacamata!"

"Oh, ini..." Sai menaikkan posisi kacamata di atas hidungnya, nyengir malu-malu. "Aku menghilangkan lensa kontakku pagi ini."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang matamu minus!"

Cowok itu hanya memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa. "Tidak ada yang tanya."

Sakura menatap sosok temannya yang pemalu itu selama beberapa saat lagi, lalu nyengir. "Kau kelihatan cakep dengan kacamata, Sai."

Rona kemerahan muncul di pipi pucat Sai, dan cowok itu mulai melakukan kebiasaannya setiap kali malu atau gugup—menggaruk pipinya dengan jari. Sakura dan Naruto bertukar pandang dengan tampang geli. Sai memang tampak seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan kalau sudah melakukan itu.

"Ah!" seru Naruto sesaat kemudian. Gitaris berambut pirang itu menurunkan gitarnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak bekal yang sedari tadi diletakkan di sampingnya. Dibukanya kotak itu—yang rupanya berisi nasi kepal dan beberapa makanan kecil yang tampak menggoda selera—lalu diulurkannya pada kedua sobatnya. "Kalian mau? Sai, kau belum sarapan, kan? Sakura?"

"Aku sudah sarapan, trims," Sakura menolak halus. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto menyodorkan kotaknya pada Sai. "Sarapan dulu. Kau butuh tenagamu."

"_Thanks._" Sai mengambil nasi kepal. Ia juga duduk di sisi lain Naruto dan mulai makan.

"Ayahmu masih sempat membuatkan bekal untukmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Bukan ayahku. Ini dari Hinata," ujarnya sambil mengambil nasi kepal.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat. Gadis itu nyengir. Benar-benar kemajuan, pikirnya senang. Kemudian ia teringat kata-kata Ino saat di telepon tadi pagi. "Hei, kudengar kau memberikan karcismu pada Hinata?" tanyanya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Naruto mengambil waktu untuk mengunyah dan menelan nasi kepalnya sebelum menjawab dengan nada ringan, "Yeah. Aku memberikan karcisku padanya. Habis aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa lagi. Pap tidak bisa karena banyak pekerjaan—tugas anak-anak yang harus dikoreksi dan membuat soal ujian atau apalah..."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Jadi kau mengajaknya hanya karena tidak ada pilihan lain?"

"Bukannya begitu," sahut Naruto cepat-cepat. Ia butuh waktu beberapa lama lagi sebelum berkata lambat-lambat, "Aku pikir... dia teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia baik, lembut. Aku_ menyukainya."_

"Naruto memberitahuku kalau dia dan Hinata menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama-sama seminggu yang lalu," celetuk Sai setelah menghabiskan nasi kepalnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Um.. yeah..." Entah mengapa informasi yang baru saja dibeberkan Sai pada Sakura ini membuatnya agak malu. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan entah mengapa rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk nyengir—yang kemudian berusaha ditutupinya dengan melahap tempura yang lezat dari kotak bekal Hinata.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto, tersenyum penuh arti. "Omong-omong, di mana dia?—Hinata maksudku."

"Oh, dia ada di depan," sahut Naruto setelah menelan tempuranya, "Sedang mengantar adiknya beli minum di stand makanan. Sekalian mau nonton band pembu—"

Sebelum Naruto selesai bicara, terdengar suara panitia yang bertindak sebagai MC hari itu lewat pengeras suara yang memberitahukan bahwa festival akan segera dibuka. Kemudian diikuti suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan riuh rendah penonton yang menyahutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke depan kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan pertunjukan band pembukanya, Sakura," kata Sai, "Band KAA. Gaara main di sana."

"Yeah. Kau duluan saja, nanti kami menyusul. Kami harus er..." Naruto melirik barang-barang yang masih berantakan di sekitar mereka, "beres-beres dulu."

Sakura lalu beranjak. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, teman-teman!"

Area depan panggung sudah jauh lebih penuh dibanding beberapa menit yang lalu. Tampaknya pengunjung yang baru datang semuanya tumpah ruah di depan panggung. Mereka berjubel, berdesakkan, bersorak-sorai di dekat bibir panggung. dan bersorak sorai ketika MC mempersilakan band dari KAA untuk naik panggung.

Dan setelah berhasil menembus kerumunan penonton, akhirnya Sakura bertemu dengan Hinata di dekat salah satu stand yang menjual minuman, agak jauh dari panggung dan jelas lebih lengang. Hinata bersama seorang gadis yang lebih muda yang sepertinya adalah adiknya, kalau dilihat dari mata lavender mereka yang persis.

"Ramai sekali, ya?" seru Sakura pada Hinata sambil menjulurkan kepalanya—sebenarnya tidak perlu karena posisi panggung yang lebih tinggi membuat penonton yang berdiri paling belakang juga bisa melihat.

"I-iya..." sahut Hinata, nyaris tak terdengar di tengah hiruk-pikuk orang-orang.

Mereka turut bertepuk tangan bersama penonton lain ketika MC mempersilakan band KAA untuk naik panggung. Satu per satu mereka muncul, diiringi dengan sorakan riuh rendah dan suitan dari penonton. Salah satunya adalah cowok berambut merah marun yang membawa biola. Gaara Sabaku. Dan ia menempatkan diri paling depan. _Vocalist _mereka belum muncul.

Gaara memimpin teman-temannya memberi salam pada para penonton sebelum akhirnya menempatkan instrumennya di posisi siap di bahunya. Saat berikutnya alunan biola yang dinamis dari melodi _'Toss The Feathers' _yang pernah Sakura dengar mereka melatihnya saat kunjungannya ke KAA bersama Sai beberapa minggu yang lalu memenuhi tempat itu, mengajak para penonton bersorak lebih riuh dan mulai bergoyang mengikuti iramanya yang dinamis.

"Kyaaa!! Kak Gaara!!" Hanabi, adik Hinata, menjeritkan nama sang _violinist_ yang sedang beraksi di atas panggung sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Hinata dan Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah gadis kecil itu—meskipun tentu saja tawa mereka teredam oleh suara di sekitar mereka.

"H-Hanabi mengambil les biola di KAA," beritahu Hinata pada Sakura, "Dan p-pemuda bernama G-Gaara itu adalah salah satu p-pengajar favoritnya, siswa pertukaran d-dari Suna katanya."

"Yeah," sahut Sakura keras, mengatasi suara bising, "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya juga."

"Mereka keren banget, ya…" kata Ino yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sebelah Sakura, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura memprotes sambil memelototi temannya itu. "Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!"

Ino nyengir minta maaf. "Iya, maaf…"

"Lho? Mana Idate?" tanya Sakura keheranan karena tidak mendapati Idate di sebelah Ino. Biasanya kan mereka selalu nempel kemana-mana kalau sudah bersama-sama.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya nyaris ogah-ogahan. "Dia sedang ke kamar kecil." Gadis itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah panggung dengan kepala terangguk-angguk mengikuti irama musik. Mata birunya berbinar-binar mengagumi sosok sang _violinist. _"Wah, Gaara… Masih sama kerennya dengan saat terakhir dia main untuk acara penutupan turnamen. Cakep kan dia, eh, Sakura?"

"Lumayan," sahut Sakura.

Bersama penonton lain, gadis itu pun turut larut dalam alunan musik apik yang dimainkan oleh Gaara dan kawan-kawan di atas panggung. Bahkan band-band lain yang seharusnya bersiap-siap juga ikut menonton dari pinggir panggung. Sakura juga sudah melihat Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Chouji di sana. Sai tampak antusias melihat penampilan temannya itu, sementara Naruto dan yang lain tampak turut menikmati musik mereka, betapapun orang-orang di atas panggung itu adalah rival mereka di kompetisi ini.

Semua penonton bertepuk riuh ketika KAA band selesai menampilkan bagian pembukaan dan langsung menyambung dengan _intro_ _'So Young' _milik _The Coors_. Diawali dengan suara dari para penyanyi latar—yap, mereka juga memakai penyanyi latar khusus yang semuanya perempuan—sebelum sang _lead vocalist _muncul dari sisi panggung sambil menyapa para penonton yang langsung heboh, terutama para penonton cowok.

Gadis itu bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat di atas panggung, suaranya yang merdu jernih itu membuai telinga sementara ia bergerak ke sana kemari dengan lincahnya, berkomunikasi dengan penonton. Keriangan Shion—nama sang _vocalist—_sepertinya menular pada rekan-rekan dan juga penonton. Semua orang bergoyang dan berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti irama lagu.

"_Coz we are so young now, we are so young, so young now_

_And when tommorow comes, we can do it all again_

_Yeah, we are so young now, we are so young, so young now_

_And when tommorow comes, we'll just do it all again_

_All again…"_

Shion menyanyikan bagian _refrain _sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gaara yang segera menyambung dengan permainan biolanya. Kali ini giliran penonton cewek yang histeris. Kemudian Shion mulai mengajak para penonton untuk bernyanyi bersamanya. Segera saja tempat itu dipenuhi oleh _koor _penonton yang menyanyikan _refrain _penutup.

"_So young now, we are so young, so young now_

_And when tommorow comes, we'll just do it all again_

_Yeah, we are so young now, we are so young, so young now_

_And when tommorow comes, we'll just do it all again_

_We are so young..."_

Para penonton bertepuk, bersorak dan bersuit-suit ketika band KAA mengakhiri lagu yang mereka bawakan. Shion dan teman-temannya membungkuk memberi salam sebelum panggung kembali diambil alih oleh MC.

"Kau tidak siap-siap?" seru Sakura pada Ino.

Tetapi sepertinya Ino tidak mendengarkannya saking sibuknya menjulurkan leher, mencoba melihat dari atas kepala kerumunan penonton yang lain. Gadis itu kemudian memekik dan menunjuk-nunjuk ketika melihat sosok berambut merah terihat muncul di sisi panggung. "Ah, itu Gaara! Kita sapa dia, yuk!"

Sebelum Sakura sempat memberikan jawaban, Ino sudah menyambar pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya menembus kerumunan penonton menuju ke arah yang ditunjuknya tadi, meninggalkan Hinata bersama adiknya yang rupanya juga telah bertemu dengan teman mereka yang lain sehingga tidak menyadari ketika Sakura dan Ino pergi dari sana.

Sebagian peserta festival sudah kembali ke belakang panggung saat itu untuk bersiap-siap, sebagian lagi bertahan di depan panggung untuk menonton band yang selanjutnya tampil—barangkali berharap mendapatkan tips. Dari peserta yang masih bertahan menonton itu adalah Naruto dan Sai. Dan di bersama mereka berdualah Sakura dan Ino mendapati Gaara.

"Gaara!" seru Ino keras mengatasi suara bising sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan heboh saat mereka sudah dekat.

Gaara yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sai dan Naruto menoleh. Sejenak matanya mencari-cari, sebelum akhirnya mendapati sesosok gadis yang samar-samar dikenalnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. "Kamu? Um..."

"Aku INO! Ino Yamanaka!" seru Ino dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah. "Kita pernah ketemu waktu ada turnamen olahraga dan seni di Ame! Masa kau lupa, sih?!"

"Eh, jadi Ino kenal Gaara?" celetuk Naruto sementara Gaara mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ino mengabaikannya. Sepertinya perhatiannya saat itu hanya tertuju pada cowok dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di keningnya itu.

"Ah! Ya, aku ingat," sahut Gaara setelah beberapa saat. "Cewek _gymnastic _teman Temari, kan? Apa kabar, Yamanaka?" Cowok itu mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan Ino.

"Oh, aku ba—"

"INO?!" seru suara lain yang muncul dari belakang mereka. Mereka semua menoleh. "Ino Yamanaka, kan?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pasir yang dikucir empat baru saja muncul dari kerumunan penonton. Di belakangnya, seorang cowok dengan rambut cokelat jabrik dan seorang gadis yang lebih muda, dengan rambut cokelat muda pendek yang ditutupi topi pet merah.

Ino memekik girang, "TEMARI!!!"

"Ah, ternyata benar kau!!" seru gadis bernama Temari itu.

Dan kedua gadis itu pun menjerit-jerit sambil berpelukan seperti sepasang sahabat yang telah lama tidak bertemu. Sementara Ino dan temannya saling melepas kerinduan dengan hebohnya, Sakura menghampiri Gaara.

"Penampilanmu tadi bagus sekali, Gaara," puji Sakura tulus sambil tersenyum manis.

"Trims," Gaara membalas senyumnya. Ia lalu berpaling ketika gadis yang tadi datang bersama Temari mendekatinya. "Kau datang juga, Matsuri."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah janji," kata Matsuri dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia menoleh pada yang lain. "Halo Sakura, Sai, dan um..." gadis itu mengernyit pada Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal!!" seru Naruto, nyengir lebar.

"Hai, Naruto," gadis itu membalas ceria, "Aku Matsuri, salam kenal."

"Ahahaha... pacarnya Gaara, ya?" seloroh Naruto asal, membuat wajah Matsuri merona kemerahan.

"Ah, bukan kok. Kami hanya teman," gumam Matsuri malu-malu.

"Tapi sebentar lagi akan menjadi adik ipar kami!" seru seorang cowok yang tadi datang bersama Matsuri dan Temari sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Matsuri dan Gaara, menyelip di antara keduanya. Gaara membeliak padanya, tapi cowok itu mengabaikannya. Ia lebih tertarik menyapa yang lain. "Ah, rupanya Gaara sudah kenalan dengan teman-teman dari Konoha High. Hai, Sakura."

Sakura memaksakan senyum, masih teringat kejadian saat latihan drama beberapa hari yang lalu. "Hai, Kankurou," sapanya kaku.

"Um... dia ini kakakku yang nomor dua, Kankurou Sabaku," ujar Gaara memperkenalkan kakaknya.

"Adik bodoh. Mereka sudah mengenalku, tahu!" Kankurou mengacak rambut Gaara, membuat adiknya itu melempar pandang sebal padanya.

"Jadi Kankurou itu kakak Gaara?!" celetuk Naruto terkejut. "Tidak mirip," ia menambahkan pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali Sakura yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Gadis itu nyengir, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Dan aku kakak pertama Gaara." Gadis pirang berkucir empat yang sedari tadi sibuk mengobrol dengan Ino kini menggabungkan diri bersama yang lain. "Temari Sabaku. Salam kenal."

"Ini temanku waktu kejuaraan di Ame yang aku ceritakan padamu, Sakura!" sambung Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Temari. "Temari yang dapat medali emas-nya."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Temari sambil memperkenalkan namanya. Sepertinya Temari ini orangnya lebih menyenangkan dari pada adik keduanya, pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka bakal cocok. Temari, meskipun usianya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari ketiga gadis yang lain, tidak tampak canggung bergaul dengan mereka. Bahkan gadis Suna itulah yang banyak memulai obrolan, dan ia orang kedua yang paling heboh berteriak dan melompat-lompat selain Ino ketika band-band selanjutnya tampil.

Suasana akrab itu terpaksa berakhir ketika Shikamaru muncul dan memberitahu mereka bahwa _Inoshikachou Jr _akan segera tampil. Ino segera pamit pada teman-temannya dan bergegas ke belakang panggung untuk bersiap-siap menyusul Shikamaru bersama Sai dan Naruto. Sakura dan yang lain berseru menyemangatinya.

Satu lagu lagi dari band yang sedang tampil sekarang sebelum giliran _Inoshikachou Jr._

Suara orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk riuh—yang terutama datang dari rombongan anak-anak Konoha High yang sengaja hadir untuk menyemangati perwakilan mereka—langsung terdengar begitu Ino menampakkan diri di atas panggung setelah dipersilakan oleh MC. Gadis itu dengan ceria menyapa para penonton untuk memberi waktu pada teman-temannya bersiap dengan instrumen masing-masing di belakangnya.

Rupanya Ino tidak hanya populer di kalangan cowok-cowok Konoha High saja—yang bersorak paling keras di antara yang lain—tetapi sepertinya cowok-cowok di luar itu juga mengenalnya. Tidak mengherankan sebetulnya, mengingat ini bukan kali pertama Ino dan bandnya mengikuti acara seperti ini, dan tahun lalu band mereka rajin menjadi band _cafe-cafe _tempat anak-anak muda Konoha biasa nongkrong.

"INO! INO! INO~~~!!!" mereka semua bersorak heboh.

Di panggung, Ino tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan ke arah kerumunan anak-anak Konoha High.

Saat berikutnya, Ino memberikan kode pada teman-temannya untuk memulai. Kemudian Sai mulai memainkan nada pembuka untuk lagu pertama mereka dengan _keyboard-_nya. Disusul oleh entakan drum dari Zaku dan instrumen lain. Detik berikutnya Ino mulai memamerkan suaranya yang tinggi dan jernih, membuat cowok-cowok bertambah seru bersorak, nyaris menenggelamkan suara gadis itu. Lagu _'Carnival' _milik _The Cardigans _yang dibawakan oleh mereka sukses membuat para penonton bergoyang.

"_I will never know  
cause you will never show  
come on and love me now  
come on and love me now_

_Carnival came by my town today  
bright lights from giant wheels  
fall on the alleyways  
and I'm here by my door  
waiting for you"_

Ino menyanyikan bagian _refrain _dengan penuh semangat dengan suara Naruto sebagai _backing-_nya. Mereka berdua yang paling lincah di atas panggung, benar-benar duo pirang yang kompak. Ino bergerak lincah ke sana kemari, menggiring penontonnya berjingkrak-jingkrak lebih semangat. Dengan senyum lebar gadis itu membungkuk dan menerima sekuntum bunga yang diulurkan oleh salah satu penonton cowok—diiringi sorakan menggoda dari yang lain.

Benar-benar heboh. Ino benar-benar lihai menghibur para penonton.

Lagu pertama selesai—diiringi dengan tepukan riuh, tentu saja—dan dilanjutkan dengan lagu kedua yang lebih _ballad, 'Together' _dari _Michelle Branch. _Kali ini penonton mengangkat tangan mereka dan mengayun-ayunkannya seiring dengan irama musik yang dimainkan.

"S-suara Ino bagus sekali, ya," puji Hinata, mengagetkan Sakura.

Gadis bermata zamrud itu menoleh dan agak terkejut melihat Hinata sudah bergerak lebih dekat ke arah panggung. "Hinata?" Sakura memandang ke sekeliling gadis itu. "Mana adikmu?"

"Oh, H-Hanabi tadi bertemu dengan teman-temannya," jawab Hinata seraya mengerling Sakura sejenak sebelum perhatiannya kembali ke arah panggung, tersenyum penuh kekaguman.

Sakura ikut menatap ke arah panggung dan sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang sedang ditatap Hinata di sana. Naruto sudah bergerak lebih dekat ke bibir panggung bersama Ino, memainkan gitarnya dengan penuh semangat. Cowok itu melihat ke arah mereka, nyengir.

"Suara Naruto juga bagus, kan?"

Rona kemerahan muncul di wajah Hinata ketika ia mengangguk. Ia yang sudah pernah mendengar Naruto bernyanyi saat kunjungannya ke panti asuhan beberapa waktu yang lalu, setuju dengan pendapat Sakura. Suara Naruto memang sangat bagus—walaupun di sini cowok itu lebih banyak kebagian menjadi _backing vocal _Ino.

"Apa _kalian _meliput ini?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Yang dimaksudkannya dengan 'kalian' tentu saja adalah anak-anak jurnal.

"Ya, t-tentu saja." Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke arah cowok-cowok yang dikenali Sakura sebagai anak kelas satu yang menjadi anggota klub jurnal yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Mereka tampak sibuk mengambil foto.

Ketika sedang melihat ke arah mereka, Sakura tidak sengaja melihat pacar Ino, Idate, sedang berdiri di dekat stand minuman bersama teman-temannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan mata hitamnya terpacang ke arah panggung. Tapi ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menampakkan antusiasme seperti yang ditunjukkan teman-temannya. Yang ada hanyalah kerutan samar di antara alisnya dan bibirnya yang terkatup.

Entah mengapa perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak melihatnya. Tetapi perhatiannya langsung teralih begitu ia mendengar Hinata berkata,

"K-Kak Neji pulang malam ini."

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat. "Kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

"Barangkali Sakura ingin tahu kapan Kak Neji pulang," sahut Hinata dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan oleh Sakura.

Dengan gugup, Sakura membalas senyum itu singkat sebelum berpaling dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup, berdeham. Memikirkan Hinata mungkin mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Neji benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah. Gadis itu mencoba berkonsentrasi menonton aksi Ino dan yang lain di atas panggung, namun yang terbayang di depan wajahnya malah wajah tampan kakak sepupu Hinata. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyum.

_Ya ampun... Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi..._

"_And we belong together_

_Like the moon and stars in the midnight_

_And we'll be strong forever_

_Cause we belong together_

_Whoa, whoa... Whoa, whoa.._

_Whoa, oh..."_

Ino mengakhiri lagu kedua mereka diiringi tepukan dan sorakan riuh dari penonton. Setelah menyerukan terimakasih pada para penonton dan panitia, ia bersama para personil lainnya meninggalkan panggung. MC kemudian menggantikan mereka dan memanggil penampil selanjutnya, _Alpha Band. _

Ekspresi riang dan bersemangat tampak jelas di wajah keenam personil band itu ketika Sakura dan Hinata menemui mereka di belakang panggung. Bahkan Shikamaru yang selalu kelihatan mengantuk pun tampak segar dan senang mendengar komentar Naruto tentang betapa hebohnya penampilan mereka di hari pembukaan ini.

"Sakura!!" sambut Ino riang begitu melihat Sakura mendekat. Gadis itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk sahabat kentalnya itu sebagai ucapan selamat.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar keren," komentar Sakura ceria, "Oh, tapi tanpa diberitahu pun kurasa kau sudah tahu—"

Kedua gadis itu tertawa. Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Beritahu saja. Aku senang kok mendengarnya."

"Hinata!" Naruto yang telah melihat Hinata langsung menarik tangannya supaya mendekat, sama sekali tidak memedulikan—atau tidak memperhatikan?—wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah tomat ranum. "Kau tadi melihat kami, kan? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa band kami akan diliput dan masuk majalah sekolah? Atau mading?" cowok pirang itu langsung mencecar gadis pemalu itu dengan pertanyaan.

Hinata, yang tidak tahu harus menjawab yang mana dulu, hanya bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum malu-malu, "I-Iya, N-Naruto..."

"Dasar!" Zaku menimpuk kepala pirang Naruto dengan stick drumnya sambil tertawa puas, "Tentu saja kita akan masuk majalah, bodoh! Lagipula kau kan sudah sering masuk majalah sekolah beberapa bulan terakhir ini!"

Naruto hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tentu saja, pikirnya. Wajahnya hampir selalu muncul di majalah sekolah dan mading beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Mulai dari konfliknya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, pertandingan sepak bola, dan sekarang... band. Bagaimana ia tidak menjadi sangat populer seantero Konoha High setelah ini?

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" seru Chouji riang. Kedua lengannya yang gemuk dan berat merangkul pundak Shikamaru dan Sai. "Ayo kita makan-makan!"

"Aah, kau ini makan terus yang dipikirkan!" komentar Shikamaru sambil menahan cengiran. "Festivalnya belum selesai, tahu!"

"Makan-makan!!" Chouji jelas tidak mendengarkan Shikamaru.

Sai, yang sebelum giliran mereka manggung tidak banyak bicara—barangkali karena terlalu tegang—tampak berseri-seri. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa melihat tingkah riang teman-temannya.

Senja sudah mulai turun di langit Konoha ketika acara akhirnya berakhir. Setelah band dari KAA—yang bertugas membuka dan menutup acara—menyelesaikan lagu mereka yang terakhir, para penonton perlahan mulai membubarkan diri.

Setelah selesai mengepak peralatan mereka, Shikamaru bersama teman-temannya berniat merayakan keberhasilan kecil mereka tadi dengan makan-makan di kedai pizza milik Anko Mitarashi, salah satu guru mereka. Naruto mengajak serta Hinata dan adiknya, Hanabi—meskipun Hanabi tampaknya agak keberatan, tetapi berkat bujukan dari sang kakak dan tawaran traktiran dari Naruto, akhirnya gadis kecil itu mau juga. Tapi sayang sekali Ino tidak bisa ikut karena Idate mengajaknya pergi begitu acara selesai.

"Maaf ya, teman-teman," ucap Ino dengan cengiran minta maaf. Diliriknya Idate yang sudah menunggunya tidak jauh dari van milik Shikamaru. "Aku ada acara, jadi tidak bisa ikut kalian."

Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya, pura-pura kesal. Kedua tangan di pinggang. "Haah.. kau ini pacaran melulu!"

Ino menjulurkan lidah pada cowok itu. "Berisik kau, Naruto! Bilang aja kau iri!" Gadis itu tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk membalasnya, karena saat berikutnya ia sudah melesat menghampiri Idate sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Oi, Ino! Pulangnya jangan malam-malam! Aku tunggu kau di rumah!!" seru Naruto bergurau, disambut gelak tawa yang lain. Bahkan Hinata pun ikut terkekeh.

"Jangan begitu ah, Naruto," kata Sakura, tak bisa menahan cengirannya, "Kalau Idate dengar dan menanggapi serius, kau bisa kena masalah, tahu."

Naruto hanya menyeringai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sementara itu Idate dan Ino terlihat sudah meninggalkan arena festival dan menuju pusat _Konoha City Square _sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sepasang kekasih itu baru saja menghilang begitu Sai muncul dari arah kamar kecil. "Sudah mau berangkat sekarang? Lho? Ino kemana?" tanyanya saat menyadari sang _vocalist _tidak ada di sana.

"Sudah pergi dengan pacarnya," sahut Shikamaru sambil lalu sambil memasukkan kotak gitar terakhir milik Naruto ke dalam van. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Satu persatu mereka mulai masuk ke dalam van, berjejalan dengan barang-barang.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya sekalian!" usul Naruto.

"Mereka tidak bisa," kata Sai sambil menutup pintu, "Gaara memberitahuku kalau mereka akan makan malam dengan paman mereka di KCS."

"Wah, sayang sekali," gumam Naruto kecewa. Ia tampaknya mulai akrab dengan Gaara setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu mengobrol tadi.

"Oi, sadar dong, mobil sudah sempit begini masih mau mengajak orang!" tukas Zaku yang kebagian duduk di belakang, terhimpit kotak-kotak gitar. "Mau di taruh di mana? Atap?"

Tidak seorang pun menggubrisnya.

Tetapi tidak hadirnya Gaara tidak lantas mengurangi keceriaan mereka malam itu. Terlebih dengan para personil _Alpha Band _dan _The Glossy _dan juga para manager klub musik yang bergabung dengan mereka di kedai pizza Mitarashi, membuat restoran itu jauh lebih bising ketimbang biasanya. Mereka mengobrol, makan-makan dan tertawa bersama. Pokoknya bersenang-senang, sebelum memasuki kompetisi yang sebenarnya selama seminggu ke depan.

"Hey, kalian anak-anak bandel!" gelegar Anko yang kemudian muncul dengan senyuman lebarnya. Mereka—minus Shikamaru, Hinata, Hanabi dan Sai—langsung ribut menyambut guru mereka yang memang terkenal nyantrik dan akrab—meskipun kadang galak—dengan murid-muridnya itu. "Dari pada ribut tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau kalian bernyanyi untuk Ibu?"

Murid-muridnya langsung bersorak antusias, menyanggupi tantangan guru mereka. Tampaknya mereka memang sedang sangat bersemangat. Naruto buru-buru mengambil gitarnya. Kemudian saat berikutnya restoran itu sudah dipenuhi _koor_ anak-anak yang bernyanyi tidak jelas diiringi oleh genjrengan gitar Naruto.

Di antara hiruk pikuk suara anak-anak yang memenuhi restoran, Sai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengaktifkan kamera.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Merekam," sahut Sai seraya mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah anak-anak yang ramai bernyanyi. "Kita tidak boleh kehilangan momen seperti ini."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau benar..." Gadis itu menatap Naruto sejenak, lalu beralih ke anak-anak yang riuh di sekelilingnya. "Kalau sedang berkumpul seperti ini, aku jadi kangen pada Sasuke. Pasti asyik kalau dia juga ada di sini..." desahnya.

Kamera ponsel Sai masih terarah pada Naruto, merekam momen itu selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum Sai menurunkannya. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Aku tahu!"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap tak mengerti.

-

-

_**Uchiha Mansion – Oto City**_

Sasuke menatap layar televisi plasma di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menangis di pundak pemuda tampan yang berusaha menenangkannya di layar televisi sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Padahal biasanya Sasuke akan mual dan segera mengganti _chanel. _Tetapi kali ini tidak. Remote televisi menggantung begitu saja di tangannya.

Ah, jelas sekali pikirannya sedang tidak berada di sana saat itu.

Siang ini Naruto meneleponnya. Memberitahunya kalau ia akan segera naik panggung dan minta didoakan. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto bersama bandnya ikut serta dalam festival band tahunan di Konoha—bagaimana tidak kalau Naruto kerap mengocehkannya setiap kali mereka saling bertukar kabar lewat telepon?—Dan entah mengapa memikirkannya membuat hatinya terasa berat.

_Naruto dan Sai akan pentas. Sakura pasti akan datang juga. Mereka semua berkumpul di sana..._

Sasuke hampir bisa membayangkan teman-temannya di Konoha. Berkumpul, tertawa, bersenang-senang. Dan ia tidak ada di sana untuk turut serta. Itu sangat menjengkelkan. Terasing dari ketiga sahabatnya lama-kelamaan membuatnya frustasi juga. Tapi bukan berarti ia menyesal telah ikut orangtuanya ke Oto. Dengan hubungannya yang semakin membaik dengan sang ayah, bagaimana ia bisa menyesal? Hanya saja melewatkan waktu dengan orangtua sama sekali berbeda dengan melewatkannya dengan teman-teman.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Sayang?"

Sebuah sentuhan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke seketika. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Mikoto sudah berdiri belakang sofa yang sedang ia duduki seraya meletakkan kedua tangan di bahunya.

"Ibu?"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Wanita paruh baya itu lalu berjalan mengitari sofa dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah putra bungsunya. Ia meletakkan tangan di lutut Sasuke sambil mengamati wajah putranya itu lekat-lekat. "Ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke berbohong. "Aku sedang menonton televisi. Acaranya bagus." Ia menunjuk ke arah televisi. Wajahnya langsung memerah begitu melihat adegan yang sedang berlangsung di layar: _kissing scene. _

Ibunya tertawa kecil. "Ibu tidak tahu kau senang opera sabun."

Sasuke buru-buru mengganti _chanel _ke acara berita malam.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Sasuke masih merasakan tatapan ibundanya beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menutupi apa pun dari Mikoto. Ibunya itu hampir selalu tahu setiap kali ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kemampuan yang diturunkannya pada Itachi.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa cerita pada Ibu, Nak," Mikoto menepuk-nepuk paha putranya. "Apa masalah di sekolah? Dengan gurumu? Teman-temanmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada masalah di sekolah, kok," sahut Sasuke. Ia terdiam lagi, tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dan ia juga tidak ingin membuat ibunya sedih dengan mengatakan ingin pergi ke Konoha. Nanti dikiranya ia tidak betah di rumah. "Tidak tahulah, Bu..." hanya itu akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bosan ya, di rumah terus?" tebak Mikoto seraya menatap Sasuke prihatin. Sasuke memang hampir tidak pernah keluar bersama teman-temannya semenjak kembali dari Konoha, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang malah nyaris tidak pernah ada di rumah.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang empuk, menghela napas panjang. "Tidak juga..."

Mikoto mengedarkan padangannya sejenak, sebelum kembali memandang Sasuke dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Menurut Ibu, ada baiknya kau keluar dengan teman-temanmu barang sebentar. Apa tidak suntuk di rumah terus, hm?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Masalahnya ibunya sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana _teman-temannya _di sekolah. _Di mana _mereka bergaul dan _apa_ yang mereka lakukan di luar sana. Sasuke lebih memilih terkurung di rumah bersama ibunya atau ikut ayahnya _ngantor _dari pada bergabung dengan Kidomaru dan yang lain di luar sana. Masa bodoh mereka menyebutnya tidak asyik atau bahkan _anak mami. _

"Aku senang di rumah," ujarnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu undang saja teman-temanmu main kemari," usul Mikoto lagi. "Kau bisa mengadakan pesta _barbeque _atau apa di halaman belakang."

Tapi _teman-teman _yang ingin ia undang berada sangat jauh di luar Oto, pikir Sasuke masam.

Tepat saat itu ponsel Sasuke yang diletakkan di atas meja kopi bergetar. Sasuke segera meraihnya. Ternyata _video-call. _Sai.

"Sebentar, Bu."

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju beranda samping rumahnya yang menghadap ke taman—tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri. Cahaya dari lampu taman dan bagian dalam rumah membuat tempat itu cukup terang meskipun tanpa lampu.

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke sambil memastikan supaya bagian depan kamera ponselnya menyorot wajahnya. Ponsel itu nyaris tergelincir dari tangannya ketika melihat wajah Sakura lah yang ada di layarnya, bukan Sai.

"_Hai, Sasuke!"_ seru gadis itu ceria dengan latar belakang suara berisik orang-orang. Ia kemudian menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. _"Sai, merapat dong. Sasuke tidak bisa melihatmu!"_

Detik berikutnya Sai muncul di sebelah Sakura. Keduanya duduk berhimpitan._ "Sekarang kelihatan?"_

"Sudah kelihatan," kata Sasuke dengan nada dipaksakan supaya terdengar biasa—padahal dadanya berdebar-debar tidak karuan—"Kalian berdua di mana, sih? Berisik sekali!"

"_Kami sedang di kedai pizza Ibu Mitarashi,"_ kata Sakura, _"Kau ingat kan, pamanku pernah mentraktir kita makan di sini?"_

Tentu saja Sasuke ingat. Bagaimana tidak, kalau saat itu adalah awal dari keterikatannya pada dua makhluk yang akhirnya membuat kehidupannya berubah sama sekali dalam satu bulan saja; Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kakashi mentraktir kalian makan di sana lagi?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya, sambil duduk di salah satu bangku kayu berpelitur di sana.

"_Tidak. Kami sedang makan-makan dengan anak-anak klub musik,"_ kata Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke—dari layar ponsel Sai—sambil tersenyum. _"Mereka semua dapat sambutan bagus, jadinya kami memutuskan untuk merayakannya dengan makan-makan."_

"_Yeah,"_ timpal Sai, lengkap dengan senyumnya yang tidak asing lagi, "_Naruto sekarang sedang menghibur orang-orang dengan gitarnya. Lihat."_

Gambar mengabur sejenak sementara Sai memutar ponselnya sehingga menyorot ke arah Naruto yang duduk dikelilingi anak-anak yang ber-_koor _menyanyikan lagu-entah-apa sementara ia menggenjreng gitarnya. Sepertinya cowok pemilik mata biru langit itu sedang sangat gembira.

Kamera tetap mengarah pada Naruto selama beberapa saat lagi, memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia melihat Shikamaru dan Chouji di sana, juga Zaku, cowok kelas dua yang sama berisiknya seperti Kiba. Serombongan anak kelas satu yang tidak dikenal Sasuke—yang pastilah anggota klub musik juga—Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata dan Hanabi ada di sana, duduk di dekat Naruto—meskipun tidak ikut bernyanyi dengan yang lain—Tetapi kemudian ia ingat Naruto pernah memberitahunya kalau ia menghabiskan akhir pekannya yang lalu dengan Hinata di panti asuhan. Hinata banyak kemajuan rupanya, pikir Sasuke, tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya mereka mengakhiri nyanyian mereka yang—menurut Sasuke—parah. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan bersuit-suit riuh seakan baru saja menyambut penyanyi sekaliber _Michael Jackson_. Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkuk dengan gaya dilebih-lebihkan, mengundang tawa semua orang.

Gambar mengabur lagi, dan detik berikutnya Sai dan Sakura muncul lagi.

"_Seru, ya..."_ Sakura berkata ceria dengan wajah merona karena tertawa. _"Sayang banget kamu tidak ada di sini, Sasuke..."_

"_Geez, _berisik!" sahut Sasuke ketus. Kesal, bukan karena suasana bising yang membuat sakit kuping di layar ponselnya, melainkan karena ia tidak berada di sana, melihatnya secara langsung. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu suka suasana bising, tapi kali itu—untuk sekali itu saja, keinginan untuk bergabung dalam kebisingan itu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya begitu besar sampai membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Sakura mencibirnya. _"Huh, bilang saja kalau kau kepingin ikutan di sini!"_ ejeknya tepat sasaran._ "Lihat saja tuh, mukanya sampai ditekuk begitu..."_

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Dengar, kalau kalian menghubungiku hanya untuk pamer, sebaiknya kututup saja!"

"_Dasar kau ini!"_ Mata zamrud Sakura membeliak, bibirnya mengerucut. _"Begitu saja marah."_

"_Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati, Sasuke. Sakura kan hanya bercanda, tidak serius,"_ tutur Sai dengan tampang polos. Sakura mengikik di sampingnya.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan gerutuan tak jelas. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Sakura hanya bercanda—itu kan memang hobinya. Mengapa juga ia jadi jatuh suka pada gadis menyebalkan seperti itu? Sama sekali bukan tipikalnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Hinata.

"_Oi, kalian berdua ngapain duduk dempet-dempet begitu?"_ terdengar suara Naruto. Pandangan Sakura dan Sai langsung teralih dari kamera. _"Bahaya, tahu!"_

Sakura tampak menunjuk ke arah ponsel Sai. _"Sasuke, nih..."_

"_Sasuke?!"_ Detik berikutnya rambut pirang Naruto mendesak di antara dua yang lain. Sasuke memutar bola matanya sekali lagi saat melihat ketiga orang itu berdesakan dan saling dorong supaya terlihat di kamera. _"Sendirian saja nih, Sasuke?" _Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. _"Rindu pada kami, ya?"_

"Tch!" Sasuke mendengus, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa untuk membantahnya.

Naruto benar, Sasuke merindukan mereka. Sangat. Meski begitu, Sasuke tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya pada mereka. Hanya bisa memandangi ketiganya lewat layar ponsel, mendengarkan mereka tertawa dan mengoceh tentang serunya hari itu.

.

.

"_Sasuke, kenapa matamu basah?"_

"_Ah, saking terharunya mendengar suaraku yang merdu sampai menangis begitu! Aku jadi malu..."_

"_Er... mungkin kau perlu periksa mata, Sasuke."_

"_DIAM!!"_

_._

_._

_**Halaman depan Mitarashi's Pizza – Konoha**_

"Taksi!" seru Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangan pada taksi yang kebetulan melintas. Taksi biru itu kemudian menepi. Dibukanya pintu belakang kendaraan itu untuk kedua gadis Hyuuga yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Hanabi langsung melompat masuk sementara kakak perempuannya mengambil waktu beberapa lama lagi berdiri di sisi pintu yang terbuka. "T-terimakasih sudah mengundangku n-nonton festival h-hari ini, N-Naruto..." ucapnya terbata. Cahaya redup dari lampu trotoar membuat rona merah yang baru saja muncul di wajahnya yang putih susu itu tidak begitu terlihat. "M-Menyenangkan sekali..."

"Ah, itu!" kekeh Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak masalah. Justru aku yang harus berterimakasih padamu. Bekal buatanmu sangat enak."

Pujian Naruto membuat gadis Hyuuga itu tersipu. Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya, berusaha tampak tidak terlalu berpuas diri, sebelum kembali memandang Naruto. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm..." Naruto mengangguk riang. "Kau jelas akan menjadi istri yang sangat hebat suatu hari nanti!" cetusnya, tanpa menyadari efek dari pernyataannya barusan nyaris membuat Hinata pingsan di tempat. "Lain kali bawa bekal untukku lagi, ya!"

"I-Iya..." Hinata tergagap-gagap, berusaha keras menahan dirinya. "L-lain ka-kali akan aku bawakan lagi."

Mendengar ini, Naruto terbahak. "Kau ini. Aku kan cuma bercanda." Diliriknya jam tangan sport yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ups! Sudah jam segini. Sebaiknya kalian bergegas sebelum orang-orang rumah cemas."

"I-Iya..." Hinata kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi.

Naruto membungkuk untuk memandang Hanabi. "Hanabi, setelah ini kau langsung cuci kaki, cuci muka, gosok gigi, lalu tidur, ya!"

Hanabi menjulurkan lidah sebagai balasannya. "Tapi Kak Naruto harus mentraktirku pizza lagi!"

"H-Hanabi..." Hinata menegur adiknya. Meski begitu Naruto tampaknya tidak terlalu keberatan. Ia malah tertawa.

"Beres, Bos! Tapi kalau Kak Naruto sudah dapat honor dari band, ya!" Naruto beralih pada Hinata. "Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Hinata!"

"S-Sampai ketemu..."

"Pak, jangan ngebut-ngebut, ya!" seru Naruto pada sang supir sebelum menutup pintunya.

Ia masih berdiri di sana, mengawasi taksi yang membawa kedua Hyuuga melaju menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan, sebelum berbalik menghampiri teman-temannya yang hendak bersiap pulang. Ia melambai ketika van milik_ Alpha Band _dan _The Glossy _berturut-turut melewatinya meninggalkan lapangan parkir kedai pizza itu.

"Kok hanya begitu saja ucapan selamat malamnya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura jahil dari arah pintu van Shikamaru. Gadis itu sudah bersiap naik.

"Eh?" Naruto nyengir polos, "Aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat malam. Lupa!"

"Apa? Haaah.. dasar kau ini!" Menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir, Sakura kemudian naik ke dalam van, tepat ketika Shikamaru menyalakan mesinnya. Naruto menyusul naik di belakangnya bersama Zaku sementara Chouji duduk di bangku depan di sebelah Shikamaru yang menyetir.

"Lho? Sai tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto begitu menyadari Sai tidak ikut naik ke dalam van bersama mereka.

Cowok berambut eboni itu menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Arah rumah kalian kan berlawanan dengan _Root Hills. _Aku naik bus saja."

"Bareng saja, Sai," kata Chouji, "Lebih enak bareng-bareng. Kami bisa mengantarmu dulu. Iya kan, Shikamaru?" Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru yang sedang memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Yeah," gerutu Shikamaru tidak jelas.

Sai tersenyum menanggapi tawaran teman-temannya. Tetapi melihat Shikamaru yang kelihatannya sudah sangat lelah, ia jadi tidak tega kalau harus merepotkannya lebih jauh dengan mengantarnya pulang sampai ke _Root Hills. _

"Ya sudahlah, kalau dia tidak mau tidak usah dipaksa," tukas Zaku tidak sabaran dari bangku belakang sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki. "Buruan berangkat! Sudah kemalaman, nih!"

Naruto melempar pandang sebal pada cowok itu. Zaku balas melotot. "Ada masalah?"

Naruto baru akan membuka mulut untuk membalasnya ketika Sakura berkata tegas, "Sudah cukup. Kenapa malah berantem, sih?"

"Zaku benar. Kalian duluan saja." Sai menutupkan pintu van dari luar.

"Sampai ketemu besok kalau begitu, Sai!"

Dan van hijau lumut itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan lapangan parkir yang berkerikil. Sai menghela napas, membuat uap hangat berembus di udara dingin di depan hidungnya. Senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju halte dengan kedua tangan tenggelam dalam saku mantelnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai bus yang menuju kawasan _Root Hills _akhirnya tiba. Sai bergegas naik ke dalam bus yang hangat dan menempatkan diri duduk di bangku kosong di dekat pintu setelah sebelumnya memasukkan beberapa keping koin ke dalam kotak ongkos. Bus pun bergerak perlahan memasuki kota Konoha yang benderang. _Konoha City Square _masih sama ramainya seperti saat ia meninggalkan tempat itu tadi sore. Dari dalam bus yang kebetulan rutenya melewati KCS, Sai bisa melihat air mancur besar yang menjadi pusat tempat itu berpendaran indah oleh cahaya lampu. Dan di antara orang yang berlalu lalang, ia juga melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya sebagai peserta festival. Mereka masih mengenakan kostum panggung.

Sai tertawa dalam hati. Pantas saja kakaknya dulu sangat suka berkeliaran menghadiri festival-festival macam ini. Ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Sai agak menyesal dulu selalu menolak ikut dengan Shin hanya karena tidak suka keramaian.

Ah, rasanya Sai yang sekarang jadi suka tempat-tempat yang ramai. Terutama kalau di sana ada Naruto, Sakura dan teman-teman yang lain. Er... juga Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan ringan, Sai menghela napasnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya yang sedikit lelah pada punggung bangku yang didudukinya. Sekarang bus mulai meninggalkan keramaian pusat kota Konoha yang memasuki distrik yang lebih lengang. Mereka melewati deretan _cafe-cafe_ pinggir jalan, toko-toko, _deli _dan tempat-tempat fasilitas umum lain yang masih belum ditinggalkan pengunjungnya.

Sai tampak asyik menikmati pemandangan malam Konoha sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu—atau tepatnya, seseorang—yang dikenalinya sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar yang lengang. Ia masih mengenali rambut pirang itu walaupun tertutup topi woll warna gelap, dan pakaian yang dikenakannya pun masih sama. Dan ketika bus yang ditumpanginya perlahan melewati sosok itu sehingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan cukup jelas, Sai semakin yakin kalau ia tidak salah orang.

Ino Yamanaka.

_Tapi mengapa dia sendirian? Bukannya tadi...??_

Sai tidak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya melakukan itu. Saat berikutnya tangannya refleks melayang, menekan bel bus. Bus itu mengurangi kecepatannya sampai akhirnya berhenti. Sai bergegas turun.

Ino sudah agak jauh dari tempatnya, tapi Sai masih bisa melihatnya cukup jelas di antara orang-orang. Sai buru-buru menyusulnya, mengikutinya dari belakang. Cukup dekat sebetulnya untuk disadari keberadaannya oleh Ino, tetapi nampaknya pikiran gadis itu sedang berkelana entah kemana sampai-sampai tidak sadar telah dibuntuti. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sengaja menabrak orang beberapa kali. Sai mengernyitkan dahi memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kusut, berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya tadi pagi, seakan semua keceriaan itu sudah habis menguap entah ke mana. Tampangnya mengingatkan pada tampang Sakura saat awal-awal ia mengenal gadis itu, saat ia masih suka bicara kasar.

Padahal setahu Sai semenjak ia mengenal Ino dengan baik—tepatnya sejak mereka banyak berdiskusi saat konflik Naruto dan Sakura—gadis itu hampir tidak pernah terihat murung. Kalau ia bertampang seperti itu sekarang, pastilah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Mereka semakin mendekati sisi jalan. Sepertinya Ino hendak menyeberang, tetapi tampaknya ia tidak begitu memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki yang hendak menyeberang di depannya yang berkedip kuning. Alih-alih menunggu sampai lampu menyala hijau, Ino terus saja berjalan menyeberang ketika lampu berganti merah. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika sebuah sedan meluncur dari arah kanannya.

Sai terkesiap kaget, dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah Ino, menariknya kembali ke sisi jalan tepat saat mobil itu nyaris menyerempetnya.

Ino memekik kaget saat tubuhnya menabrak dada penolongnya, dan tetap dalam posisi itu—dengan lengan orang itu melingkar di tubuhnya dengan sikap melindungi—selama beberapa saat. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara orang memaki-maki dari dalam mobil yang nyaris menabraknya.

Sementara itu, Sai seperti membeku di tempatnya. Matanya membulat dengan terkejut ketika perasaan aneh yang sama sekali asing menyerangnya saat ia memeluk Ino. Perasaan yang sama sekali berbeda seperti yang dirasakannya setiap kali bersama dengan orang lain. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak begitu keras sampai-sampai terasa menyakitkan, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan, membuatnya merasa hangat. Aroma segar yang menguar dari rambut pirang halus Ino yang menempel di sisi wajahnya seakan melumpuhkannya saat itu juga.

Kesadarannya kembali sama mendadaknya seperti datangnya saat ia merasakan tangan gadis itu mendorong dadanya dengan lembut dan bergerak menjauh. Refleks Sai melepaskan pelukannya.

Ino mendongak, menatap penolongnya dengan terkejut. "Sai?!"

"Kamu... tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sai nyaris tidak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri.

-

-

TBC...

-

-

_**Curhat colongan :**_

_Aduuh.. gomen update-nya telat.. Habisnya keasyikan nonton dvd serial Korea sih (Kyaaa~~ Dennis Oh ganteng bangeet!! XD) sampe lupa sama ff. Hihi... Terus sebenernya fic ini bisa apdet kemarin-kemarin, tapi voucher inetku habis sebelum tanggalnya. Hiksu... Ini juga ngapdet di warnet. Aslinya, chapter ini hanya sekitar 3ribuan kata. Tapi setelah dipertimbangkan (halah), akhirnya aku menambahkan beberapa scene biar panjangan. Habis chapter yang kemarin 4ribuan kata aja ada yang protes terlalu pendek~~ Aslinya scene Sasuke videocall-an sama NaruSakuSai itu enggak ada, terus scene SaiIno itu juga gak ada. Jadinya...—jreng!!!—membengkak jadi 7ribuan kata (itu ceritanya aja, belum termasuk A/N)! Dan itu juga ada scene yang dipindah ke chapter depan. Kalau digabungin, bisa sampe 9ribuan kata kali. Hihi.._

_Seperti biasa, spesial thanks buat yang udah mereview chapter kemarin dan kemarin-kemarinnya lagi : __**Reiya Sumeragi, Uchiha Cesa, Emi-chan, Mayura, Arai-chan, kakkoii-chan, Ryn zaoLdyeck, Hikari Akabara, Ambu, Uci-chan, Aika-chan, Light-Sapphire-chan, Bunbun-chan, MinaKushi, Tobi-Luna-chan, **__dan semua yang udah baca dan ngikutin sampe sejauh ini. Mudah-mudahan enggak pada bosen, yah! –peluk-peluk semuanya-_


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"Trims," gumam Ino seraya menerima gelas karton mengepul yang baru diulurkan Sai padanya, memberi senyum kecil sekilas pada cowok itu sebelum berpaling. Ia bisa mendengar Sai mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Keduanya terdiam.

Suasana taman kota tempat keduanya duduk sekarang ini hening. Hanya terdengar gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin dan sesekali, deru kendaraan yang kebetulan melintas.

Sai mengawasi gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya dari sudut matanya. Wajah cantik yang separuh tertutup syal itu terlihat murung, masih sama seperti saat Sai menariknya dari jalan tadi. Bola mata biru yang biasanya tampak cemerlang kini redup, memandang kosong ke depan. Tetapi itu tidak lantas mengurangi kadar kecantikan gadis itu di matanya.

Degupan itu muncul lagi, memompakan darah lebih deras, membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Sai memalingkan wajah, bertanya-tanya sendiri perasaan aneh apa yang sedang menyerangnya kini? Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu mendarat di bagian di mana seharusnya jantungnya berada, seolah dengan begitu detak jantungnya yang menggila bisa kembali normal. Tetapi nyatanya tidak.

"Yang tadi itu..." suara Ino yang tiba-tiba nyaris membuat Sai terlonjak dari duduknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut pirang itu sedang memandang ke arahnya, tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih. Kalau tidak ada kau, barangkali aku sudah tertabrak tadi."

Berusaha mengabaikan degupan jantungnya yang menggila, Sai balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama," sahutnya. Suaranya terdengar agak aneh di telinganya sendiri, seperti bukan suaranya. Namun lagi-lagi, Sai berusaha mengabaikannya dan bersikap sewajar mungkin. "Teman yang baik selalu bersedia membantu saat dibutuhkan, bukan?"

"Benar," ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil. Mata birunya melembut. "Tahu tidak, kalau ingat Sakura pernah memberitahuku kalau kau sangat menyebalkan, rasanya tidak percaya kalau cowok yang sedang dibicarakannya saat itu ada cowok yang sama yang sedang duduk di sebelahku sekarang."

Sai tertawa gugup. "Orang bisa berubah, Ino."

"Hm.." Ino mengangguk setuju, "Tentu saja."

Keduanya terdiam lama. Ino mengangkat minumanya ke bibir, menghirupnya perlahan. Cairan hangat itu langsung membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, mengalirkan perasaan nyaman dan hangat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jauh lebih baik—entah karena minumannya atau keberadaan seseorang yang menemaninya saat itu. Meskipun ia belum mengenal Sai cukup lama seperti ia mengenal Shikamaru dan Chouji, tetapi Ino merasa cukup nyaman berada di dekatnya sebagaimana ia nyaman bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji. Terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ino menghela napas berat, membuat kepulan uap hangat muncul di depan hidungnya. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kontrol diri lagi. Ini adalah kali pertama ia bertengkar hebat dengan pacarnya, bagaimana ia tidak terguncang?

Dan Sai menyadari ketika wajah Ino kembali berubah muram, sama sekali kontras dengan keceriaan yang ditampilkannya saat di festival tadi. Sepertinya memang benar telah terjadi sesuatu yang membebani pikiran gadis itu saat ini. Sai mengambil waktu menghirup minumannya, sebelum bertanya ragu-ragu, "Er... Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

Seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya, Ino menoleh. "Maaf?"

Sai berdehem kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku perhatikan kau agak murung malam ini. Kupikir pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."

"Ah." Ino memalingkan wajahnya lagi, tampak bimbang sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara lirih, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya... sedikit capek," ia menambahkan dengan senyum hambar. "Kau tahu kan, belakangan ini kita latihan gila-gilaan?"

"Begitu..." ujar Sai. Ditatapnya gadis itu beberapa saat, tidak yakin apakah jawaban yang diberikannya bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Terlebih Ino bukanlah aktris yang baik. Ia tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, karena detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali murung. Sai baru akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya kurang bijak kalau harus mendesak Ino lebih jauh sekarang, pikirnya. Dan gadis itu _memang _kelihatan lelah.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau pulang dan bersitirahat, Ino," usul Sai setelah membiarkan keheningan menyusup di antara mereka selama beberapa waktu lagi—dan setelah degupan jantungnya kembali normal—sambil menghirup sisa sari jahenya sampai tandas.

"Hmm.." Ino mengangguk. Gadis itu beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ino yang sedang membuang cangkir kartonnya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah menoleh. "Oh, tidak perlu. Rumahku di dekat sini kok."

"Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis pulang malam-malam sendirian," ujar Sai, susah payah tidak menambahkan kalimat 'seperti kata buku'. Ujung bibirnya sedikit naik, memberikan senyum kecil. "Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu rumahmu."

Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa atas tawaran yang menurutnya amat manis itu, hanya membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk. Rasanya ia tidak bisa menolak. "Oh, oke."

Keduanya lantas meninggalkan taman itu, berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sudah mulai lengang sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan. Ino tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti biasanya malam itu, membuat obrolan mereka berjalan tidak terlalu lancar. Karena lima menit berikutnya mereka sudah kehabisan topik dan tidak tahu harus mengobrolkan apa lagi. Suasana kembali hening.

Sementara keduanya berjalan dalam diam, dari sudut matanya Sai melihat Ino kembali murung, dan entah mengapa itu membuat perasaannya sangat buruk. Ia menghela napas panjang sambil memutar otak, mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana penuh kekakuan itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang terpikirkan. Maka ia hanya berjalan di sisinya, membenamkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku mantel sambil sesekali mengawasi dari sudut matanya.

Mereka berbelok di pertigaan, memasuki kawasan _Alamanda Avenue _yang didominasi deretan bangunan apartemen cantik dengan beberapa toko dan _coffee shop_ yang masih buka_._ Sai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepanjang jalan itu. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh menyerangnya seakan ia sudah sangat mengenal tempat itu sebelumnya, padahal seingatnya ia sama sekali belum pernah ke sana sebelum ini. Terlebih saat mereka melintasi sebuah _coffee shop _dengan beberapa meja di bagian _outdoor, _dengan kanopi cantik berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hijau dan tulisan besar _Green Leaves Coffee Shop _yang dihiasi rangkaian gambar daun _maple_ berwarna hijau di bagian kacanya. Suara musik _jazz _terdengar lamat-lamat dari dalam _coffee shop _itu, diselingi dengan suara obrolan ramah para pengunjung.

Tanpa sadar Sai menghentikan langkahnya, kedua matanya terpacang ke tempat itu. Perasaan akrab yang aneh kembali dirasakannya. Lambang rangkaian _maple _itu, deretan bangku berwarna putih itu, kanopi itu, bahkan seragam para pelayannya... rasanya Sai pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Entah di mana. Atau hanya bayangannya saja? _Deja vu?_

"Sai?"

Suara Ino membuyarkan lamunannya. Sai mengerjap dan menoleh, mendapati gadis itu sudah berdiri agak jauh darinya, melempar pandang heran padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Sai buru-buru sambil menyusul gadis itu. "Rumahmu ada di sekitar sini?"

"Yeah.."

Ino menunjuk toko bunga besar yang berada tepat di sebelah _Green Leaves Coffee Shop. Yamanaka's Flowers Shop _tertulis di bagian etalase yang menampilkan bunga-bunga segar beraneka jenis dan warna. Deretan pot-pot berisi bunga mawar beraneka warna terpajang di bagian depan toko bersama sekeranjang besar bunga lili putih yang cantik. Meskipun sudah malam, toko itu masih banyak pengunjungnya.

Lagi-lagi Sai merasa seperti pernah melihat pemandangan itu entah di mana.

"Mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Ino, mengembalikan kembali perhatian Sai padanya.

"Eh—ah, terimakasih. Mungkin lain kali," tolak Sai halus.

"Um... baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa besok kalau begitu," pamit Sai. Tetapi sebelum cowok berkacamata itu sempat berbalik, ia merasakan tangan Ino menangkap tangannya. Sai memandang terkejut sementara darah terpompa dengan cepat ke wajahnya tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Terlebih ketika melihat gadis di depannya itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku pulang, Sai," ucap Ino pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Sai yang mulai berkeringat, meremasnya lembut sekilas sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Sai berbalik dan secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu. Tangannya yang baru saja digenggam Ino terasa kaku dan kebas—padahal jelas genggaman gadis itu tidak terlalu kuat. Dan dengan tangan itu pula, Sai mencengkeram bagian depan mantelnya, tepat di mana jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang.

_Ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungku. Sepertinya kau perlu berkonsultasi dengan dokter ahli jantung setelah ini. _

-

-

Malam sudah larut saat Sakura akhirnya sampai di Blossoms Street dengan aman. Gadis itu melambai pada van yang mengantarnya sampai kendaraan itu menghilang di ujung jalan sebelum berbalik. Dengan perut kenyang dan hati riang, gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju undakan depan rumahnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Ibu, aku pulang!" serunya setelah membuka pintu depan rumahnya yang tidak dikunci dan melangkah masuk. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, yang terdengar hanyalah suara televisi yang menyala di ruang keluarga. Setelah mengunci kembali pintu depan, gadis itu mulai melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak.

"Ibu?" Sakura memanggil Ibunya sambil melangkah memasuki ruang keluarga, tetapi ia tidak mendapati Azami di sana. Ruangan itu kosong dengan televisi yang dibiarkan menyala, menampilkan opera sabun yang biasa ditonton ibunya saat senggang. Gadis itu melongok ke dapur, tetapi ibunya juga tidak ada di sana.

_Mungkin sudah tidur,_ pikir Sakura, teringat wajah pucat lelah ibunya saat ia meninggalkan rumah tadi pagi. Sakura hendak berbalik dan melangkah menuju tangga ketika ekor matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sesuatu yang sedikit ganjil. Serta merta langkahnya terhenti. Di ruang keluarga, di atas meja kopi di samping sofa, pigura foto keluarganya tergeletak dalam posisi menelungkup. Padahal pigura itu biasanya berada di meja pajangan. Kernyitan muncul di antara kedua alis gadis itu.

_Bagaimana pigura itu bisa sampai di sana?_

Gadis itu lantas kembali melangkah ke ruangan itu dan menghenyakkan diri di sofa. Setelah mematikan televisi, kemudian diraihnya foto berpigura dari atas meja. Wajah mendiang ayahnya, ibunya, mendiang Himeko dan ia yang jauh lebih muda tersenyum padanya dari dalam foto lama itu. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba saja merasuk dalam hatinya.

_Ayah... Kak Hime... sudah berapa lama, ya? Rasanya kangen sekali..._

Diusapnya kaca yang melapisi foto itu perlahan, kemudian berpaling, mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling ruangan mungil hangat penuh kenangan itu. Di sofa yang sama yang didudukinya sekarang, ia bersama mendiang ayah, kakak dan juga ibunya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, menoton televisi atau video keluarga yang mereka buat bersama-sama, atau mendengarkan kisah-kisah yang dibacakan mendiang sang ayah tentang masa mudanya...

Setitik bening yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari sudut mata zamrudnya membuat Sakura kembali tersadar. Buru-buru diusap air mata dari wajahnya. Sudah bukan saatnya terus-menerus larut dalam kedukaan, pikirnya.

_Aku harus terus menjalani hidupku dengan senyum! Lihat saja, Ayah... Kakak.... Aku akan membuat kalian bangga!_

Setelah meletakkan kembali pigura itu di tempatnya, Sakura bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Koridor di depan kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap. Gadis itu mendecakkan lidah tidak sabar.

"Haah... yang benar saja!" gerutunya jengkel, "Padahal lampunya baru diganti seminggu yang lalu, masa sudah drop lagi, sih?"

Namun betapa herannya ia ketika menekan saklar, lampu koridor langsung menyala. Kalau begitu Azami yang membiarkan lampu dalam keadaan mati. Aneh, pikir Sakura. Biasanya ibunya itu tidak suka tempat gelap. Tidur saja lampu harus dalam keadaan menyala, kecuali kalau ada yang menemani. Dan ia sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkan lampu koridor itu dalam keadaan padam di malam hari.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa cemas. Kelakuan ibunya belakangan ini sungguh lain dari biasanya, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Kakinya kemudian membawanya ke ujung koridor, melewati kamarnya, menuju pintu kamar utama—kamar ibunya.

"Ibu, kau di dalam?" Sakura mengetuk pintu itu. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, begitu pula setelah beberapa kali mengetuk. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban, sunyi. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk, dan ternyata pintu itu tidak dikunci.

Gelap. Lampu di kamar ibunya dalam keadaan mati. Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari cahaya bulan dan lampu taman belakang yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Dan yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah ia tidak mendapati Azami di sana. Kamar itu gelap dan kosong.

Sakura melangkah masuk. "Ibu?" panggilnya ragu, hanya untuk meyakinkan ibunya tidak sedang bersembunyi di balik tirai atau apa, sementara tangannya meraba dinding, mencari-cari tombol saklar. Ia menemukannya. Saat berikutnya cahaya dari lampu di atasnya langsung menerangi kamar yang didominasi perabot dengan warna cokelat tua dan krem itu. Sprai di kasur dalam keadaan berantakan dan beling dari gelas yang pecah berserakan di bawah ranjang, di antara genangan air. Dan Azami _memang _tidak ada di sana. Sakura menjatuhkan tangannya dari saklar lampu sambil menghela napas keras-keras.

'_Ibu pergi ke mana sih? Katanya mau di rumah seharian?' _Sakura membatin gusar sambil menutup jendela yang terbuka di kamar itu. Meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengunci pintu, membiarkan televisi menyala dan kamar berantakan seperti ini, benar-benar tidak seperti ibunya.

Sakura mencoba menghubungi ponsel ibunya kemudian. Gadis itu terlonjak ketika mendengar suara dering ponsel dari arah meja rias. Azami telah meninggalkan ponselnya di sana. Tidak putus asa, Sakura menghubungi siapa pun yang terlintas di pikirannya, tapi tidak ada hasil. Azami tidak ada di restoran, tidak ada bersama temannya—beberapa orang teman ibunya yang dikenal Sakura—tidak ada di mana pun. Ponsel Kakashi mati ketika ia mencoba menghubungi pamannya itu dan telepon rumahnya tidak ada yang mengangkat—Sakura baru ingat kemudian kalau saluran telepon rumah Kakashi sedang dalam perbaikan.

_Ibu... Sebenarnya kau ada di mana..??_

Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di ruang keluarga, sesekali melongok ke jendela, berharap sang ibu akan muncul dari ujung jalan sewaktu-waktu. Tetapi sampai waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, Azami belum kunjung pulang. Sakura sempat mempertimbangkan untuk mencarinya sendiri keluar dengan mobil ibunya—rupanya Azami pergi tanpa membawa mobilnya—tetapi saat itu sudah larut dan di Konoha diberlakukan jam malam bagi anak-anak di bawah usia delapan belas tahun. Kalau ia sampai berani keluar, bisa-bisa ia digaruk polisi. Ah, lagipula Sakura tidak punya SIM dan tidak bisa menyetir.

Maka gadis itu memutuskan untuk menunggu saja, sembari berjaga-jaga di dekat telepon dan ponselnya, barangkali saja ibunya akan menghubungi. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur di sofa.

-

-

Sehelai selimut _flanel _merosot dari bahunya begitu Sakura terbangun keesokan harinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menghalau cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela supaya tidak silau. Punggung dan lehernya terasa pegal ketika ia mendorong tubuhnya ke posisi duduk—sepertinya karena posisi tidur yang sangat tidak nyaman semalaman—kemudian memandang berkeliling dengan bingung sambil memijat-mijat belakang lehernya, menguap lebar-lebar.

_Kenapa aku di sini...??_

Mata hijaunya membulat begitu ia teringat kejadian semalam, bagaimana ia bisa tertidur di sana.

_Ah, Ibu?!_

Sakura lantas melompat dari sofa, terhuyung-huyung karena kakinya terserimpet selimut yang kemudian ditendangnya minggir sebelum melesat ke lantai dua. Namun sebelum ia mencapai tangga, ia mendengar suara-suara dari arah dapur. Serta merta ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbelok menuju dapur.

"Ibu?!"

Sosok yang masih mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna krem itu berpaling dari kegiatannya mengocek secangkir teh hangat. Azami tersenyum lemah. "Ah, Sakura, sudah bangun, Nak?"

Sakura mengabaikannya. Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dapur mendekati ibunya, menatapnya penuh selidik. "Semalaman Ibu kemana saja, sih?" tuntutnya.

Azami menurunkan cangkirnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja konter. "Ibu..." wanita berambut kemerahan itu terdiam sejenak, tampak ragu, sebelum melanjutkan pelan, "...keluar sebentar. Ada urusan."

Jawaban Azami yang menggantung membuat Sakura makin penasaran. Terlebih ibunya tidak langsung menatap matanya saat mengatakannya, membuat gadis itu semakin yakin kalau ada yang disembunyikan darinya. Dan ini benar-benar membuatnya gusar.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Sakura, gagal menahan nada tak sabar dalam suaranya, "Kenapa Ibu tidak beritahu aku? Kenapa Ibu meninggalkan ponsel di rumah?"

Melihat sang ibu yang masih saja menghindari tatapannya membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Ibu belakangan ini, Bu. Ibu selalu saja pergi tanpa bilang apa pun padaku, selalu pulang larut, meninggalkan restoran, dan tadi malam..." Sakura bergerak lebih dekat, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memohon, "Meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci, kamar berantakan... Sebenarnya ada apa, Bu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Azami untuk menjawabnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura, Nak. Jangan khawatir.."

"Apanya yang tidak ada apa-apa?! Jelas ada apa-apa. Ibu jangan bohong padak—"

"IBU BILANG TIDAK ADA APA-APA, YA TIDAK ADA APA-APA!!" jerit Azami sambil menatap putrinya marah, "Kau jangan berani-berani memaksa Ibu..."

Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat ibunya yang biasanya selalu bersikap sabar dan lembut itu tiba-tiba meledak marah. Untuk beberapa saat ia seperti kehilangan suara, hanya mata zamrudnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca memandang Azami dengan tatapan sakit hati. Kemudian Sakura berpaling, berbalik meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya menutup.

Suara bantingan pintu dari lantai dua seperti menyadarkan Azami. Ia terkesiap, terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya barusan terhadap putrinya. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak oleh rasa bersalah. Wanita itu terhenyak di kursi dapur, tubuhnya gemetaran sementara air mata meluncur jatuh tanpa suara membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Ia bahkan masih bergeming di tempatnya ketika mendengar langkah kaki Sakura meninggalkan kamarnya beberapa menit kemudian, terlalu takut melihat ekspresi terluka di mata putri tunggalnya itu.

Dan Sakura pun tidak repot-repot pamit pada ibunya saat meninggalkan rumah.

-

-

Pertengkarannya dengan sang ibu pagi itu nampaknya membuat suasana hati Sakura menjadi sangat buruk. Gadis itu jadi cepat sekali marah dan banyak melamun sepanjang pelajaran. Naruto dan Sai adalah dua orang malang pertama pagi itu yang terkena serangan _jutek-_nya, padahal mereka hanya menyapanya ringan sebagaimana yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap hari, membuat kedua sahabatnya itu bingung setengah mati. Guru Aljabar yang juga pamannya, Kakashi, bahkan sempat menegurnya karena tidak menyimak pelajarannya seperti biasa.

"Ada masalah, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan khawatir. Saat itu ia tengah menyuruh Sakura membantunya mengumpulkan kertas-kertas kuis yang baru mereka kerjakan. "Aku perhatikan kau melamun saja sejak tadi."

Sakura menghela napas berat sembari merapikan tumpukan kertas-kertas penuh coretan di atas meja. "Tidak…" gerutunya pelan.

Namun sepertinya pamannya itu bisa membaca kalau Sakura sedang berbohong. "Kau bisa cerita pada paman kalau ada apa-apa. Kau tahu aku bisa diandalkan, kan?"

Sakura memaksakan senyum hambar. Ia tidak menyahut apa-apa, terlalu malas untuk mengingat—apalagi membahas—permasalahannya dengan sang ibu, juga perilakunya yang diluar kebiasaan. Ia masih sakit hati.

Cukup lama kedua guru dan murid itu terdiam, berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan buku tugas. Sesekali Kakashi menatap sang keponakan yang berwajah muram itu dari sudut matanya. Ekspresinya prihatin, seakan ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura. Sejenak ia ragu, sebelum bertanya dengan nada hati-hati, "Ibumu… apakah kalian sudah bicara?—Maksudku, apakah dia sudah memberitahumu sesuatu, Sakura?"

Gerakan gadis itu terhenti, matanya menatap kosong pada tumpukan kertas kuis yang baru dirapikannya di atas meja.

'Bicara apa?' pikirnya marah. 'Apanya yang mau diberitahu? Ditanya saja marah begitu!!'

"Sudah selesai! Aku harus pergi," kata Sakura dengan nada ketus sambil beranjak dari meja Kakashi, sama sekali tidak memedulikan ketika pamannya itu memanggilnya kembali. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan apa-apa termasuk jalan di depannya sampai ia nyaris bertabrakan dengan Sai di pintu kelas.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?"

Tetapi Sakura juga mengabaikan sahabatnya itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terus saja berjalan menerobos kerumunan anak-anak di koridor, tidak benar-benar memikirkan tujuannya, sampai akhirnya dari suara seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya memanggilnya, serta merta menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan cepat Sakura memutar tubuhnya, hatinya mencelos.

"N-Neji?"

Cowok kelas tiga berambut cokelat gelap itu baru saja muncul dari arah tangga, melempar senyum tipis padanya. Sakura membeku di tempatnya sementara Neji berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei, kenapa kaget begitu melihatku, Sakura?" tanya Neji dengan pandangan geli sekaligus heran.

Sakura mengerjap kaget ketika menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia membelalakkan mata menatap cowok itu, juga dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ah, tampangnya pasti sangat konyol sampai Neji memandangnya geli seperti itu. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Er… maaf," gumamnya sambil merutuki ketololannya dalam hati. Gadis itu menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah semerah tomat ranum.

Ia bisa mendengar Neji tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa."

Entah mengapa hanya dengan mendengar suaranya yang dalam dan tenang itu bisa membalikkan _mood _Sakura—meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya dengan gugup, lalu mengangkat wajahnya sambil memasang ekspresi riang. "Bagaimana pendaftaran universitasnya?" ia bertanya sopan.

"Oke juga," Neji menjawab ringan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Banyak sekali yang mendaftar ternyata."

"Begitu…" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kita ke perpustakaan sekarang?"

Sakura mengerjap lagi. "Eh?" celetuknya bingung. Tetapi kemudian ia segera teringat pembicaraannya dengan Neji seminggu yang lalu,

"_...kau tidak keberatan kan kalau harus menjalani latihan ekstra bersamaku di luar sesi latihan reguler? Mungkin kita bisa melatih dialog saat jam istirahat atau.. um.. yah, kita bisa mengaturnya lagi nanti. Bagaimana?"_

"Oh, i-iya…" gadis itu mengangguk. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai lupa, sih?

"Atau kau ingin sekalian makan siang di kantin?" tawar Neji.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Di perpustakaan saja." Kantin terlalu ramai, pikirnya.

Keduanya lantas berjalan menuju perpustakaan, mengabaikan olok-olok beberapa anak kelas tiga—tidak sebanyak saat mereka baru dinobatkan sebagai pasangan dalam drama festival sekolah nanti sih, tapi tetap saja bikin muka panas—yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka.

"_Ciee~ Neji, pulang-pulang ke Konoha langsung nemuin istri, nih?"_

"_Kangen, nih?"_

"_Awas, istri pertamanya marah, lho.."_

Sakura baru bisa bernapas lega setelah mereka sampai di perpustakaan yang juga salah satu tempat favoritnya di Konoha High. Tempat itu jauh lebih tenang dibanding suasana di luar, dan yang jelas, aman dari suara-suara yang menggodai mereka. Neji kemudian menarik Sakura menuju salah satu bangku baca kosong di sudut ruangan, membuat Sakura bertambah gugup, karena setahunya _spot_ itu adalah tempat yang biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk _mojok, _kencan diam-diam.

"Jadi…" Neji memulai. Suaranya sedikit kaku—barangkali dia juga gugup, pikir Sakura—"…bagaimana latihannya selama aku tidak ada?"

"Oh, itu…" Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya ke sekitar telinga Neji—menatap matanya langsung hanya akan membuat lututnya lemas dan kata-katanya macet di tenggorokan, terlebih dengan posisi sedekat itu—sebelum kemudian menceritakan latihan drama mereka selama ia di Ame.

Sementara Sakura bicara, gadis itu bisa melihat Tenten duduk di salah satu bangku tidak jauh dari mereka. Gadis bercepol itu sedang memandang ke arah mereka saat Sakura melihat ke arahnya. Tenten lalu nyengir dan melambaikan tangan sebelum berpaling pada cowok berambut cokelat jabrik yang duduk di sampingnya—Kankurou Sabaku. Keduanya tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara rendah sambil sesekali cekikikan.

_Apa yang dilakukan Kankurou di jam sekolah begini? Bukannya dia selalu datang saat latihan drama saja?_

-

-

Suasana ceria yang menyelimuti para personil band _Inoshikachou Jr _setelah pembukaan festival band Konoha hari sebelumnya dengan cepat menguap lenyap hanya selang sehari setelahnya. Ekspresi gembira yang terkembang hari berikutnya langsung lenyap seketika ketika Ino mengumumkan kabar tidak menyenangkan bagi mereka saat istirahat makan siang: Ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari band.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," bisik Ino sambil menunduk, seakan tak kuasa menatap keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan di wajah teman-temannya—tepatnya di wajah Naruto, Sai dan Zaku, karena Ino sudah memberitahu Shikamaru dan Chouji yang merupakan personil inti band itu selain dirinya tadi pagi.

Ruangan itu sunyi senyap selama beberapa saat. Naruto, Sai dan Zaku terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai mereka seperti kehilangan suara, sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Apa maksudmu kau mau berhenti?" Naruto-lah yang pertama menemukan suaranya. Mata biru cowok itu melebar, menatap Ino penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Kompetisinya bahkan belum benar-benar dimulai. Bagaimana bisa kau berhenti begitu saja?"

"Oi! Yang benar saja, Ino! Kau tahu kan konsekuensinya kalau ada salah satu personil yang mengundurkan diri? KITA BAKAL DIDISKUALIFIKASI!!" raung Zaku berang.

"Aku tahu…" bisik Ino lirih, masih tidak menatap teman-temannya, melainkan menatap lantai sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa masih kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto putus asa. Ia berpaling sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya yang entah bagaimana caranya tampak lemas hari ini. Musik adalah hal kedua yang paling disukainya setelah sepak bola dan pengunduran diri Ino benar-benar mengecewakannya. Sama halnya seperti saat ia tidak terpilih menjadi pemain inti di pertandingan sepak bola persahabatan melawan Iwa di kesepatan pertama dulu.

"Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin cari sensasi saja!" dengus Zaku kejam seraya tersenyum mengejek. "Menarik perhatian seperti caramu kemarin menarik cowok-cowok. Iya, kan?"

"Zaku! Jangan ngomong seperti itu pada Ino!" bentak Chouji membela teman sejak kecilnya. Mata sipitnya membulat menatap Zaku dengan galak—yang diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Apa alasanmu mundur dari band?" tanya Naruto setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Sekarang cowok itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Tiba-tiba mundur, pasti ada alasannya, kan?"

Entah mengapa Ino tampak agak gugup ditanyai seperti itu. Ia pun berpaling untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, namun sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa untuk mejawab Naruto. Matanya sekilas bersitatap dengan Sai yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dekat pintu, namun sekali lagi ia berusaha menghindar.

"Itu juga yang sudah kutanyakan pada Ino sebelum ini," kata Shikamaru sambil menghela napas berat. Kedua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku _jeans-_nya sementara ia bersandar di dinding yang dilapisi lapisan kedap suara di dekat jendela, mengawasi Ino dengan malas. "Tapi sepertinya… Ino punya alasan sendiri yang tidak mungkin diceritakan pada kita," lanjutnya lambat-lambat.

"Bukannya begitu…" desah Ino. "Aku…" gadis itu tampaknya kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan alasan pengunduran dirinya. Ia pun menyerah, menghela napas dengan sikap putus asa. "Jangan paksa aku menjelaskan, _please…_ Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku hanya… tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Maafkan aku, teman-teman…" dan dengan pandangan minta maaf terakhir, gadis itu berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Cewek sialan!" maki Zaku sambil melempar stik drumnya ke seberang ruangan. Stik itu menghantam dinding dan jatuh berkelontangan di lantai. "Seenaknya saja! Sia-sia saja kita latihan selama ini!"

"Tidak akan sia-sia," Shikamaru berkata tegas, "Kita akan melakukan sesuatu, untuk itulah kita berkumpul di sini sekarang—untuk mendiskusikan ini, maksudku, selain untuk mendengarkan _pengumuman _Ino."

"Benar," sambung Chouji, "Kami—aku dan Shikamaru—sudah mendiskusikan ini sebelum kalian datang tadi. Tapi sebelumnya," wajah bulatnya menoleh pada Naruto yang berdiri di sisi jendela, "Naruto, kau siap jadi _vocalist _menggantikan Ino, kan?"

Naruto tampak agak terkejut awalnya, tetapi ia langsung menyanggupi, meskipun masih ragu apakan band mereka masih bisa main di festival.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita akan bicara pada panitianya. Kita memang didiskualifikasikalau menambah personil baru setelah acara pembukaan, tapi di peraturan tidak disebutkan soal gitaris tidak boleh merangkap jadi _vocalist _kalau _vocalist _utama berhalangan," papar Shikamaru.

"Tapi kalau ada yang mundur—" Zaku mendengus meragukan, "Sama saja bohong. Ujung-ujungnya kita PASTI didiskualifikasi juga."

"Kita tidak tahu kalau tidak mencoba bicara pada mereka," sahut Chouji sambil menatap Zaku tajam. Sikap menyebalkan cowok satu itu kadang-kadang membuatnya nyaris habis kesabaran juga.

"Yeah. Chouji benar." Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku kemejanya. "Yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah daftar lagu-lagu baru, karena lagu yang lama tidak bisa lagi dibawakan dengan Naruto sebagai _vocalist _utama. Aku sudah memilih beberapa lagu yang pas dengan warna suara Naruto. Ini…" Ia mengulurkan daftarnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima dan membuka kertas daftar yang terlipat di tangannya. Matanya menyusuri daftar lagu-lagu dengan tulisan tangan Shikamaru yang seperti cakar ayam itu. Ia tahu semua lagu itu, ini tidak akan terlalu sulit, pikirnya. Tapi…

"Tapi jadwal manggung kita dua hari lagi—"

"Waktu kita memang sempit, tapi kita pasti bisa melatihnya," kata Shikamaru yakin. Ia lalu menoleh memandang Sai yang sedari tadi sama sekali tidak bersuara di dekat pintu. "Sai!" panggilnya.

Sai mengangkat wajahnya dengan terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil, seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa?"

"Dengar, aku tahu kalau jadwal kegiatan jurnal sangat padat. Jadi kuharap kau bisa mengusahakan dispensasi selama seminggu ini untuk memaksimalkan latihan kita."

Sai mengangguk paham. "Aku akan bicara dengan Shino soal ini nanti."

-

-

"Jadi begitu…" Neji menganggukkan kepalanya begitu Sakura selesai bercerita. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk lembar naskah yang terbuka di atas meja. "Hanya adegan yang tidak melibatkan Alfredo…" gumamnya.

"Karena kau tidak ada," ujar Sakura dengan suara rendah, berusaha mengabaikan sebelah tangan Neji yang diletakkan di punggung kursinya. "Jadi yang dilatih baru adeganku dengan Juugo."

"Hmm…" Neji memandangnya, bibirnya tertarik sedikit membentuk seringai kecil, "Kalau begitu kau sudah menguasainya, bukan? Kalau tidak salah audisi pertamamu pakai adegan itu, kan?"

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa canggung. "Tidak juga."

Keduanya terdiam. Sejenak yang terdengar hanyalah suara buku-buku yang diambil dari rak di dekat mereka dan bisik-bisik pelan yang berasal dari anak-anak yang sedang berdiskusi di bilik baca. Sakura memberanikan diri memandang wajah cowok di sampingnya. Neji tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apa.

"Akhir pekan ini _Konoha City Hall _akan menampilkan opera _'La Traviata',_" beritahu Neji kemudian, "Hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita pergi menontonnya?"

Sakura mengerjap. _Eh? _

"Kebetulan pamanku punya dua tiket tidak terpakai yang tadinya untuk Hinata dan Hanabi. Tapi rupanya mereka sibuk akhir pekan ini jadi paman memberikannya padaku. Kupikir ini kesempatan bagus, kan? Maksudku, kita bisa sekalian mencari referensi dari pertunjukannya langsung."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi ajakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Imajinasinya langsung melesat tinggi. Gadis itu mebayangkan dirinya pergi ke gedung pertunjukan mentereng di Konoha itu sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Neji, mengenakan gaun yang indah dan anggun yang membuatnya tampak seperti seorang puteri. Setelah itu makan malam di restoran mewah di dekat sana—barangkali restoran terkenal di puncak _Hidden Leaves Building._ Ah… sungguh kencan yang romantis…

"Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa."

Kata-kata Neji berikutnya menghempaskannya kembali ke bumi.

"Tidak!" sahut Sakura agak terlalu cepat. Wajahnya merona, lalu ia menambahkan dengan lebih pelan, "Um… maksudku… sepertinya itu ide yang sangat bagus. Pasti menyenangkan."

_Eh, tapi tunggu dulu!_

Sakura tidak pernah menonton opera di _Konoha City Hall _sebelumnya. Ayahnya dulu sering mengajaknya nonton teater di _Konoha Theatre, _dan tempat itu jauh kalau dibandingkan dengan _Konoha City Hall. _Berbeda dengan _Konoha Theatre_, _Konoha City Hall _tidak hanya digunakan untuk pertunjukkan teater saja, tetapi juga opera, orchestra klasik juga resital dari pemusik-pemusik terkenal. Orang-orang yang datang ke sana biasanya dari kalangan elit, orang-orang _jetset _yang selalu mengenakan pakaian formal yang bagus dan rapi.

Masalahnya, Sakura tidak yakin apakah ia bisa tampil tanpa memalukan Neji. Karena seingatnya ia tidak memiliki pakaian formal yang cukup pantas untuk dipakai di musim dingin seperti ini, belum lagi sepatu dan asesori yang serasi. Dan ia juga tidak punya cukup tabungan untuk membeli pakaian baru! Bagaimana ini..?? Tidak mungkin kan, kalau Sakura datang mengenakan kostumnya yang biasa? Celana _jeans—_atau minimal rok, yang lebih sopan—dan sweter, dan mantel sederhana…

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu di rumah hari Sabtu malam."

_Ooh… Bagaimana Sakura bisa menolaknya??_

"Iya…" sahutnya lemas.

_BRUUK!!_

Kedua remaja itu terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh untuk melihat apa yang membuat suara ribut itu. Sakura terkejut ketika mendapati Yakumo berdiri di samping rak yang letaknya tidak jauh dari bangku yang mereka duduki, buku-buku berserakan di kakinya—sepertinya gadis itu menjatuhkannya barusan—Yakumo menatap ke arah mereka beberapa saat dengan tatapan yang membuat Sakura merasa bersalah, seperti telah tertangkap basah sedang menggoda pacar orang—padahal tidak. Gadis bermata cokelat cemerlang itu kemudian berpaling dan membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan kembali buku-bukunya.

"Yakumo…" bisik Neji, sebelum bangkit dari bangkunya untuk membantu gadis itu. Tetapi Yakumo buru-buru menolaknya dan berbalik pergi setelah sebelumnya mendesiskan kata-kata yang tidak bisa didengar Sakura pada Neji.

Hati Sakura mendadak terasa panas melihatnya. Ia lantas berpaling.

"_...aku curiga masih ada apa-apa di antara mereka..."_

"_...beberapa kali memergoki mereka berduaan saja di belakang sekolah..."_

Kata-kata Hokuto tempo hari terngiang lagi. Sekali lagi gadis itu terlonjak begitu mendengar derit bangku yang digeser di sebelahnya. Neji sudah kembali.

"Sampai di mana tadi diskusi kita?"

-

-

"Aku benar-benar berharap Shikamaru berhasil membujuk panitia supaya band kita bisa main," Naruto berkata beberapa menit setelah mereka meninggalkan ruangan studio. Sekarang ia dan Sai sedang berjalan di koridor yang ramai menuju kantin.

"Hmm…" Sai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Argh… Tidak bisa dipercaya Ino mengundurkan diri tiba-tiba seperti ini!" geram Naruto ketika mereka berbelok ke koridor kantin. "Padahal kan dia yang paling semangat…"

Sai tidak benar-benar mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto berikutnya karena bayangan Ino sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan studio tadi melintas di kepalanya. Ia berani sumpah melihat air mata mengalir di wajah gadis itu sebelum pintu menutup tadi. Ino menangis. Dan sikap anehnya yang semalam—barangkali Ino inilah yang juga membuatnya begitu murung tadi malam, ia sedang memikirkan pengunduran dirinya dari band. Tapi kenapa? Sai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, Ino yang paling semangat di band mereka. Tiba-tiba keluar tanpa alasan rasanya tidak masuk akal.

_Pasti ada sesuatu di balik itu, _pikirnya. Tetapi Sai tidak melihat alasan apa pun yang kira-kira membuat gadis itu sampai mengambil keputusan seperti itu.

"Omong-omong Sakura di mana, ya?"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sai. Cowok berkacamata—ia belum sempat membeli lensa kontak baru—itu mengerjap. "Ap—Oh, aku tadi melihat dia pergi dengan Neji setelah bubar pelajaran Aljabar. Mungkin ada urusan dengan drama mereka," ia menambahkan hati-hati sambil melirik Naruto, khawatir sahabatnya itu mendadak kesal kalau ia mengungkit-ungkit soal Neji di depannya. Betapa leganya ia melihat Naruto tampak biasa saja.

"Oh yeah, drama…" ujar Naruto dengan nada ringan sambil tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun, aku hampir lupa kalau Sakura mendapat peran utama…" Dan bicara soal Sakura, ia jadi teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya kepikiran. "Kau merasa tidak kalau sikap Sakura tadi pagi sedikit aneh?" tanyanya pada Sai.

"Ya," sahut Sai. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa agak cemas. "Naruto, apa menurutmu Sakura sedang marah pada kita?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Naruto, meskipun ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin. "Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk marah pada kita. Barangkali suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Ada masalah di rumah, mungkin…" ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Atau mungkin dia kelelahan," usul Sai.

"Bisa jadi…"

Suasana hiruk pikuk langsung menyambut kedua cowok itu begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di kantin yang penuh. Naruto menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin, melambai ketika beberapa anak menyapanya dengan suara riuh. Pasti ini karena penampilan mereka hari sebelumnya—Sai juga sempat terkejut ketika beberapa gadis menyapanya sambil mengikik dan saling berbisik-bisik tadi pagi.

"Ramen, aku datang!!" Naruto berseru riang sambil ngeloyor menuju konter. Sai menyusul di belakangnya, sekali lagi terheran-heran melihat para gadis melirik padanya ketika ia melewati meja cewek-cewek populer.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kedua cowok itu mendapatkan makan siang mereka, karena antrian sudah tidak sepanjang saat jam makan siang baru dimulai. Mereka mendapatkan bangku kosong di dekat jendela, yang kebetulan tidak jauh jaraknya dari bangku yang diduduki serombongan besar gadis kelas satu.

"Mengapa mereka semua melihat ke arah kita?" tanya Sai keheranan ketika mendapati gadis-gadis itu mencuri-curi pandang ke meja mereka sambil berbisik-bisik, lalu menjerit tertawa.

Naruto terkekeh, mengeluarkan sumpit dari wadahnya. "Yah, begitulah kalau kau baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang keren. Itu artinya mereka menyukai kita," sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia menyumpit ramen banyak-banyak lalu menyeruputnya dengan nikmat.

Sai melempar pandang ke arah gadis-gadis itu tepat ketika salah satu dari mereka sedang menatapnya. Sai mengerjap sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ramah untuk membalas perhatian itu—tersenyum, kemudian menunduk dan menekuni makan siangnya.

Di meja sebelah suasana langsung heboh. _"Kalian lihat tadi si kacamata yang tampan itu tersenyum padaku?? Kyaa!! Menurut kalian apa dia naksir aku?"_

Beberapa saat telah berlalu sebelum Sai melihat Sakura muncul di pintu kantin bersama Neji. Ia menyenggol Naruto dan mengendik ke arah pintu. Kedua cowok itu melihat sahabat mereka di sana, sedang berbicara dengan Neji dengan wajah berseri-seri. Keduanya lalu berpisah, Neji menuju meja tempat di mana Rock Lee dan anak-anak kelas tiga yang lain duduk sementara Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari. Naruto lantas melambaikan tangan sambil berseru memanggilnya.

"Sakura! Di sini!!"

Sakura menoleh dan senyumnya melebar menemukan kedua sahabatnya. Gadis itu pun bergegas mendekat.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Naruto begitu Sakura duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Sai.

"Oh, kami tidak latihan kok," sahut Sakura ceria seraya mencomot kentang goreng dari nampan Sai. "Hanya membicarakan bagaimana latihan kami selama dia tidak ada."

"Berarti kau menceritakan soal betapa menyebalkannya Kankurou Sabaku itu?" kekeh Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tertawa. Ia mengambil waktu mengunyah dan menelan kentang gorengnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku bahkan tidak ingat soal Kankurou."

Naruto tertawa seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura bisa lupa apa saja kalau sudah ada hubungannya dengan Neji—yah, kecuali mungkin dialog-dialog yang harus diucapkannya, pikir Naruto—Barangkali cowok itu jugalah yang membuat sikap _jutek _Sakura pada mereka tadi pagi mendadak berubah ceria lagi.

"Omong-omong, kalian melihat Ino tidak?" tanya Sakura kemudian setelah menyadari Ino tidak ada di sana. Betapa herannya ia saat melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya itu langsung berubah. Sakura mengernyit curiga. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ino baru saja mengundurkan diri dari band." Kali ini Sai yang menjawabnya.

Mata hijau zamrud Sakura melebar dalam keterkejutan. "APA?!"

-

-

TBC

-

-

* * *

_**B/A (Bacotan Author)**__—bosen sama A/N XD__**:**_

_Hehehehe… telat update lagi. Gomenasai ne?? Alesannya masih idem sama yang kemarin, plus karena banyak banget perubahan plot di chapter ini. Aku gak puas dengan plot awal yang abal nan maksa banget (memangnya yang ini gak abal dan maksa? =.=') Hasilnya ya seperti ini, jadi lebih pendek dari versi awal, tapi lebih padat. Kakashi akhirnya muncul!!!—sedikit sih, tapi kan seenggaknya guru kita tersayang itu muncul lagi. Khu khu khu~~~ Tapi Sasuke malah sama sekali gak disebut. Hihi… XD Chapter depan deh… Habis beliau gak ada kepentingan di chapter ini…_

_Makasih buat __**Ambu, Uci-chan, **__**Reiya Sumeragi,**__**Aika-chan, Light-Sapphire-Chan, Lawra-chan, Tobi-Luna-chan, Teh Bella, Uchiha Cesa, Emi-chan, Furu-chan, Kakkoii-chan, Arai-chan, Hikari Akabara, Erri-chan**__ dan __**mae123**__ yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Yang baca tanpa mereview juga makasih… _

_Gomen gak dibalesin satu-satu. Habis bingung mau balas apaan. Mungkin beberapa pertanyaan aja kali yah…_

_**1) Novel yang dikasih Sasuke ke Sakura?**_

_Nanti bakal diceritain lagi kok.. Soalnya Sasuke ngasih novel itu ke Sakura bukan tanpa alasan. _

_**2) Chapter ini (kemarin) sepertinya akan menjadi jembatan untuk mencapai klimaks ceritanya?**_

_Sepertinya sih gitu. Di chapter yang ini juga udah mulai 'naik' lagi 'tense'-nya._

_**3) Sakura bisa nyanyi?**_

_Well, iya, Sakura bisa nyanyi. Tapi enggak ditonjolin sih, mungkin nanti ada saatnya Sakura nyanyi saat diperlukan (??) –lirik2 yang udah dapet spoileran-_

_Btw, karena di chapter ini banyak banget yang diubah, kayaknya apdetan selanjutnya bakal agak lama karena harus menyesuaikan juga. Gomenna… (lagi) –menunduk dalam-dalam- Dan yang nyontreng, selamat menikmati sajian demokrasi Indonesia!! BANZAI!!! _


	57. Chapter 56

_Warning : OoC-ness!!_

**Chapter 56**

Mundurnya Ino dari band benar-benar membuat Sakura bingung. Setahunya, Ino lah yang paling bersemangat di band itu, paling getol menyeret teman-temannya latihan, bahkan rela menyerahkan jabatannya sebagai kapten tim _cheerleaders _sekolah ke tangan Karin demi band. Tapi sekarang… Gadis itu malah mundur begitu saja, tanpa alasan jelas—setidaknya itu menurut Naruto dan Sai.

Dan sejak Sakura mendengar kabar itu dari mereka, ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Ino. Entah mengapa, ia merasa Ino sedang menghindarinya, atau mungkin malah menghindari semua orang karena ia tidak terlihat di mana pun sepanjang hari. Sakura hanya sekilas saja melihatnya sepulang sekolah di hari yang sama sebelum Hokuto menariknya ke ruangan teater untuk latihan reguler untuk pementasan. Wajahnya yang tampak kusut dan tidak bersemangat benar-benar membuat Sakura cemas.

Oh, bagus sekali, pikirnya tidak senang. Pertama Ibu, sekarang Ino…

Keesokan harinya keadaan masih belum membaik. Di rumah, hubungan Sakura dan ibunya mendadak dingin dan kaku. Sakura yang masih sakit hati karena kejadian hari sebelumnya, terlalu enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan ibunya, bicara hanya seperlunya saja dan lega sekali saat tiba waktunya ia berangkat sekolah. Sakura benar-benar kabur dari ibunya pagi itu.

Di sekolah pun sama saja. Ino menghindarinya saat Sakura bertemu dengannya di koridor loker sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulut untuk menyapanya dan langsung melengos ke arah lain. Bahkan ketika mereka bertemu di kelas Biologi, Ino sama sekali tidak bicara padanya dan tampangnya masam sepanjang hari. Dan absennya Naruto dan Sai yang harus latihan band sepanjang istirahat makan siang tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Barangkali ia bakal uring-uringan dan marah-marah sepanjang hari kalau saja ia tidak ingat punya janji dengan Neji untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua saja mendiskusikan tentang drama.

Juga kencan itu—ah, tidak bisa disebut kencan juga sih—Meskipun memikirkannya kadang membuatnya cemas lagi.

Neji benar-benar baik padanya, membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan sedikit lebih bergairah. Sejenak membuatnya melupakan masalahnya dan larut dalam diskusi mendalam tentang Alfredo dan Violetta. Cowok itu juga mengusulkan untuk mengundurkan rencana mereka menonton opera menjadi Minggu malam begitu mendapatkan informasi dari Hinata bahwa puncak festival band akan dilaksanakan hari Sabtu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Neji saat itu, "Kupikir kau pasti ingin menonton teman-temanmu manggung di hari terakhir festival."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya, hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda bersedia. Bertambah satu lagi alasannya begitu menyukai Neji Hyuuga. Cowok itu begitu penuh pengertian.

Setidaknya, masih ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk bertahan menghadapi sisa hari itu dengan senyuman. Sampai bel tanda jam pelajaran terakhir selesai berbunyi.

"Aku dan Sai akan ke rumah Shikamaru," beritahu Naruto sementara Sakura sibuk membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisnya. Di sekeliling mereka, anak-anak mulai meninggalkan kelas Kimia dengan bising. "Mau ikut? Kau tidak ada latihan drama hari ini, kan?"

"Tidak," sahut Sakura sambil lalu. Ia memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tas dan menutup kancingnya, lalu mendongak pada Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa aku menonton latihan kalian?"

Naruto meringis, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya permainan kami masih agak kacau sih. Tapi tenang saja, setidaknya tidak sampai menimbulkan kerusakan telinga tingkat parah kok!" guraunya sambil tertawa. Ia kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Yah, dari pada kau tidak ada kerjaan, mending menonton kami latihan."

"Enak saja bilang tidak ada kerjaan!" tukas Sakura sambil terkekeh. "PR kita banyak, tahu!"

"Ah…" Naruto mengeluh keras-keras. "Aku bahkan belum menulis satu kalimat pun tugas esai Budaya Dunia!"

"Tugas Budaya Dunia yang untuk hari Kamis itu, kan?" Sai yang baru saja kembali dari membantu guru Kimia mereka membawa buku tugas ke ruang guru langsung nimbrung. "Aku sudah selesai. Minimal tiga ribu kata, kan?"

"Yap!" Sakura nyengir, "Punyaku sudah kelebihan seribu kata."

Naruto tercengang menatap kedua temannya. "Tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana kalian bisa punya waktu mengerjakan PR, sih?!" sungutnya. Mendadak ia ngeri sendiri membayangkan tumpukan PR-nya yang belum dikerjakan. "Hah.. mudah-mudahan hari ini latihannya tidak sampai malam, jadi aku punya waktu bikin PR…" ia bergumam sendiri sementara mereka mulai meninggalkan kelas yang kosong.

"Benar tidak mau ikut kami, Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi saat mereka sampai koridor dekat tangga menuju lantai dua, setelah serombongan anak kelas tiga turun melewati mereka.

Sakura mengangguk, melempar pandang menyesal pada kedua cowok di depannya. "Sori, mungkin lain kali."

Setelah itu mereka berpisah. Naruto dan Sai menuju lantai dua untuk mengambil gitar Naruto sementara Sakura menuju pintu depan, bergabung dengan anak-anak yang hendak pulang. Namun sebelum gadis itu mencapai pintu depan, sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Refleks ia menoleh, dan mendapati pamannya berdiri di dekat kelas Aljabar yang baru bubar, menggendong buku diktatnya yang tebal. Sakura mengangkat alis ketika Kakashi memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya supaya ia mendekat. Gadis itu kemudian mendekat dengan enggan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau sedang buru-buru, Sakura?"

"Er…" Sakura agak ragu. Sebenarnya ia berencana akan pergi ke _Konoha's Library_ untuk mencari bahan tambahan untuk tugas makalah _Science-_nya, tapi itu tidak begitu mendesak. Hanya saja entah bagaimana ia punya firasat pamannya itu akan membicarakan soal ibunya, dan Sakura masih enggan membahasnya sekarang.

"Sakura?"

"Tidak," sahutnya kemudian, memutuskan untuk tidak berbohong. Teringat sikapnya yang sedikit kasar hari sebelumnya membuatnya tidak enak. "Aku tidak sedang terburu-buru."

Kakashi tersenyum hangat padanya. "Kalau begitu kau ada waktu, kan? Aku ingin sedikit mengobrol denganmu."

"Oke."

Sakura kemudian mengikuti Kakashi ke ruang guru yang ramai. Ruang guru selepas jam pelajaran selalu menyenangkan untuk diintip. Kau bisa melihat para guru yang selalu menjaga wibawa di kelas ternyata sama saja dengan orang-orang lain di luar sana. Mereka juga senang mengobrol dengan suara keras, saling bercanda dan tertawa terbahak-bahak—terutama kalau Pak Gai Maito, guru olahraga yang memang terkenal heboh, sudah terlibat di dalamnya—Bahkan ada juga yang sedang _curhat._

Di salah satu meja, Pak Shiranui sedang bicara serius dengan Ibu Yuuhi dan tunangannya, Pak Sarutobi Asuma. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sakura hanya menangkap kalimat _"…jadi emosian semenjak hamil…"_ dari mulut guru Kimia-nya itu.

Tetapi yang langsung menyita perhatian Sakura adalah sosok jangkung bermata lavender tajam yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan guru senior yang ia kenal sebagai pengajar _Science _untuk kelas tiga yang rambut putihnya sudah mulai menipis. Sepertinya Neji sedang berkonsultasi tentang tugasnya atau apa, dilihat dari cara guru itu membaca lembaran yang diserahkan Neji padanya. Dahinya berkerut dalam, serius. Sesekali mengangguk setuju.

Neji menoleh ke arah Sakura begitu gadis itu lewat, lalu melempar senyum tipis padanya. Sakura langsung membalas senyumnya gugup. Hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga. Seandainya saja Neji tidak langsung menoleh lagi pada gurunya, pasti ia akan melihat rona kemerahan muncul di wajah gadis itu.

Kakashi yang melihat perubahan ekspresi keponakannya mengangkat alis. Tetapi begitu ia menyadari apa yang membuat Sakura begitu, pria itu hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar remaja…_

"Konsultasi esay untuk AMS—_Ame Medical School—_, Hyuuga?" tanya Kakashi pada Neji sambil meletakkan buku diktat ke mejanya.

Neji berpaling padanya. "Ya, Pak Hatake," sahutnya mantap.

"Bagaimana ujian tulisnya kemarin?"

"Um… yah, lumayan, Pak," sahut Neji sambil menyeringai tipis.

Kakashi balas menyeringai. "Lumayan mudah, atau lumayan susah?"

"Tentu saja lumayan mudah!" Pak Maito lah yang kemudian menyahut untuk siswanya. Pria kekar itu menepuk bahu Neji keras sebelum melenggang ke mejanya sendiri, duduk di sana sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan siswa teladan Konoha High, eh? Dia pasti tembus!" ujarnya yakin.

"Kenapa tidak mengambil sekolah akting saja, Neji?" seru Ibu Mitarashi dari mejanya. "Kau berbakat jadi aktor! Tapi sebelum kau jadi aktor kelas Oscar, aku minta tanda tanganmu dulu, ya…" wanita berambut keunguan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Beberapa guru tergelak.

"Hei, Anko. Ingat umur dong…" kekeh Pak Namiashi yang mejanya tepat di sebelah meja Ibu Mitarashi, "Apa kata pacarmu kalau tahu kau melirik remaja?—Hei, anak pacarmu siswa sini juga, kan?"

Wajah guru Budaya Dunia itu langsung bersemu merah. Pena yang tengah dipegangnya menuding sang kolega. "Diam kau, Raidou! Umino itu cuma kawan lamaku! Kami. Tidak. Pacaran."

"Sebaiknya kita mengobrol di tempat lain saja, ya," kata Kakashi, mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari obrolan menarik para guru itu. "Di sini terlalu berisik."

Sakura mengangguk patuh saja. Kakashi kemudian meninggalkan mejanya, meletakkan tangan di bahu keponakannya dan menggiringnya meninggalkan ruang guru yang kembali riuh oleh perdebatan Pak Namiashi dan Ibu Mitarashi soal ia pacaran dengan siapa-Umino (sepertinya Sakura familier dengan nama itu, tapi terlalu malas untuk mengingat-ingatnya lagi) atau tidak. Sekilas sebelum Kakashi menggeser pintu ruang guru menutup, Sakura mengerling ke arah Neji tepat ketika cowok itu juga sedang memandangnya.

Sekali lagi mereka bertukar senyum.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya bernostalgia ketika Kakashi membawanya ke ruang bimbingan konseling yang sedang kosong. Di tempat itulah ia dulu pernah disidang bersama Naruto dan Sasuke karena berkelahi di koridor. Matanya tidak lepas menatap deretan bangku di depan meja guru BK, nyengir, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kakashi duduk di sofa yang lebih nyaman.

"Jadi… bagaimana kemajuan latihan dramanya, hm?" Kakashi memulai ketika Sakura sudah menyamankan diri di sebelahnya. Mata kelabunya menatap keponakannya itu dengan lembut, kebapakan. "Sejauh ini oke?" Ia tersenyum.

"Oke juga," sahut Sakura, mulai merasa santai. Terkadang duduk bersama pamannya seperti ini membuatnya merasa hangat, seperti dekat dengan ayahnya sendiri. Walaupun tidak selalu, terutama kalau Kakashi sudah bertingkah yang aneh-aneh dan membaca buku-_ehm-_nya itu.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya," komentar Kakashi setelah beberapa lama, "Senang bisa dekat dengan Hyuuga, kan?"

"Idih, apaan sih?" tukas Sakura, pipinya yang digelembungkan merona kemerahan. "Kau mengajakku kemari bukan untuk ngomongin dramaku atau Neji, kan?"

Pria berambut keperakan itu tersenyum. "Ibumu sering cerita kalau kau ceria terus belakangan ini," ujarnya, "Kau berhasil mengatasi situasi sulit sejak Hiroyuki wafat, itu sangat bagus, Nak."

Ingatan Sakura langsung melayang di saat-saat awal kecelakaan yang menimpa almarhum ayahnya, ingat bagaimana depresinya ia saat itu karena kehilangan orang yang ia cintai begitu dalam. Ingat bagaimana ia sempat menolak makan, menolak bertemu orang-orang dan menangis sepanjang hari. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menyelamatkannya…

"Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padamu untuk itu juga, Kakashi," ujar Sakura, meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke lengan sang paman. "Kalau kau tidak _menyatukan _aku dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, mungkin tidak akan secepat itu aku pulih."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kau tidak akan menyesal soal hukuman itu," Kakashi menepuk tangan Sakura pelan. "Benar, kan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk. Tentu saja, ia tidak menyesal menjalin ikatan persahabatan dengan Naruto yang kocak dan selalu penuh semangat, Sasuke yang walaupun terkadang sangat sok dan menyebalkan, tapi bisa jadi baik kalau ia mau. Juga Sai yang ternyata sangat manis di balik sifatnya yang dulu teramat sangat tidak peka itu. Siapa yang menyangka Sakura Haruno yang dulu bisa dibilang _kuper _dan hanya tau menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan atau ruang teater selain di kelas, sekarang bisa bergaul akrab dengan cowok-cowok itu?—dan sempat menjadi trio paling beken di seantero Konoha High bersama Naruto dan Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kalau saja Azami bisa sepertimu…"

Gumaman Kakashi mengembalikan Sakura kembali ke bumi. Gadis itu mengerjap. "Eh—Apa?"

"Tidak," ujar pamannya buru-buru. Sepertinya Sakura tidak begitu mendengarkannya barusan. "Ibumu… bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah murung begitu topik beralih pada ibunya. "Tidak begitu baik, kurasa." Sakura menghela napas. "Aku bertengkar dengan ibu kemarin. Sikapnya belakangan ini memang aneh dan kemarin adalah puncaknya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah padaku, biasanya tidak begitu."

Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Kakashi untuk menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Pria itu tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas panjang seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Ekspresinya lelah. "Kalau begitu Azami belum bicara padamu lagi?"

Sakura bersungut-sungut. "Bicara apanya?! Aku tanya baik-baik saja ibu sudah marah begitu…"

"Kau marah padanya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Cobalah untuk memahaminya, Sakura…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa paham kalau ibu tidak bicara apa pun padaku!" tukas Sakura keras kepala.

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut keponakannya dengan gemas. "Dasar keras kepala. Susah dibilangin ya kalau sudah ngambek, hm?"

"Biarin!" Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya tanda sebal, lalu menarik tangan pamannya paksa dari kepalanya.

"Cobalah untuk bicara lagi dengan ibumu, oke?"

Sakura menggerung malas. "Iya, iya, nanti kalau suasana hatiku sudah membaik."

Kakashi menatap keponakannya beberapa saat lagi sebelum ia mendengus tertawa. "Dasar bocah nakal…" kekehnya sambil mencubit pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu memprotes keras.

"Aduh!—Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kau cubit-cubit seenaknya, Kaka—" kata-kata Sakura langsung terhenti begitu ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari pamannya. Tangannya yang mencengkeram jemari Kakashi yang besar tidak lagi menemukan logam perak yang biasa melingkar di sana. "Kemana cincinmu?"

Kakashi menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Sakura, tampak salah tingkah. "Oh, itu… Aku simpan di rumah."

"Disimpan?" Sakura memandang sang paman dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

Aneh, pikirnya. Setahunya Kakashi tidak pernah melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun sejak Ayashi Hatake, istrinya, meninggal saat melahirkan anak mereka. Tapi sekarang… untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi melepaskan cincin kawin itu dari jarinya—untuk disimpan. Ini tidak biasa… Oh! Kecuali kalau…

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya kemudian dengan senyum nakal tersungging di bibirnya, senang punya alasan untuk menggoda pamannya.

"Siapa?" Kakashi malah balik bertanya, tampangnya bingung—atau hanya pura-pura saja.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang menjadi alasanmu menyimpan cincinmu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia tertawa begitu menyadari semburat kemerahan tipis muncul di wajah Kakashi.

Rahasianya sudah terbongar—dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengalah kali itu.

-

-

Sakura melenggang meninggalkan sekolah beberapa menit berikutnya dengan tampang puas. Meskipun hatinya masih diliputi penasaran dengan sosok yang telah berhasil meluluhkan hati pamannya yang sekian lama dingin terhadap wanita mana pun.

"_Kau mengenalnya,"_ hanyalah _clue _yang diberikan Kakashi padanya. Dan Sakura mulai mengingat-ingat wanita-wanita yang dikenalnya, yang juga mengenal Kakashi.

_Ibu Yuuhi? –_Tidak. Sudah tunangan dengan Pak Sarutobi.

_Ibu Mitarashi? –_Sepertinya tidak. Bukan tipenya.

Coret semua guru-guru wanita di Konoha High selain Kurenai dan Anko. Mereka semua sudah menikah.

_Isaribi? –_Tidak mungkin. Isaribi kan naksir Izumo.

_Ayame? –_Hm.. tidak. Ayame sedang dekat dengan Yamato sekarang—dan menghancurkan hati Izumo dan Kotetsu. Ha ha… kisah cinta seru di Blocaf. Sepertinya tidak mungkin Kakashi terlibat juga.

_Suster Airi? _–Mungkin saja. Airi kan memang naksir Kakashi… Tapi masa sih? Rasanya sebelum ini mereka tidak pernah terihat terlibat obrolan yang terlalu akrab—atau hanya ada orang lain saja? Hm…

Sakura masih memikirkan kemungkinan pamannya menjalin hubungan dengan perawat sekolahnya sementara kakinya membawanya menjauhi gerbang Konoha High menuju halte bus yang menuju Konoha's Library. Namun sekejap kemudian bayangannya soal pamannya dan suster Airi langsung menguap begitu matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing yang baru saja keluar dari deli di dekat sekolah. Wajahnya memang setengah tertutup syal tebal yang melingkar di lehernya, tetapi Sakura masih mengenali rambut pirang dan mantel biru tua yang dikenakannya.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura. "Hei!"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh dengan terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil. Langkahnya langsung terhenti. Mata birunya melebar menatap Sakura yang kemudian bergegas menghampirinya dengan berlari-lari kecil. "Sakura?"

-

-

"Jadi ada masalah apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi setelah pelayan yang membawakan dua cangkir _cappuccino_ hangat mengepul di meja mereka pergi. Saat itu keduanya sudah duduk di salah satu bangku nyaman di bagian dalam _Green Leaves Coffee Shop _di dekat rumah Ino.

"Aku tidak mengerti," sahut Ino yang duduk di kursi di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung yang tidak meyakinkan, "Masalah apa? Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, menatap temannya dengan tatapan tak sabar. "Baik-baik saja apanya?" tukasnya gusar, "Sejak kemarin kau menghindari semua orang."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Neji, jadi—"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Neji!" sela Sakura. Sikap menghindar Ino lama-lama membuatnya jengkel juga. "Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari separuh hidupku, Ino," ujarnya lebih lembut ketika dilihatnya sahabatnya itu memalingkan wajah, ekspresi sedih terpeta di wajahnya yang pucat. "Kita sudah bersahabat sangat lama. Jadi aku akan tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres denganmu—dan lagipula kau tidak pandai berakting, kau tahu, kan?"

"Aku bukan anak teater," kata Ino dengan suara pelan. Ia mengangkat cangkirnya dan mengirup _cappuccino-_nya perlahan.

Sakura nyaris tertawa mendengarnya, tapi dengan cepat ia menahan diri. Dalam situasi seperti ini Ino masih saja sempat berkelakar. Ia berdeham kecil. "Dengar, kau tahu kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku, kan?"

Ino menurunkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja. Kepalanya tertunduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, mata birunya berkaca. Tampangnya seperti hendak menangis. "Aku dan Idate bertengkar dua hari yang lalu," ujarnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Setelah pembukaan festifal…"

Sakura seharusnya sudah menduga jawaban ini akan meluncur dari bibir Ino. Sekilas ia masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi Idate dua hari lalu saat mereka menonton festival band—dan saat cowok itu menarik Ino pergi setelah pertunjukan selesai. Saat itu seharusnya Sakura tahu ada yang tidak beres, tetapi ia terlalu larut dalam euphoria pasca-pertunjukkan bersama Naruto dan yang lain sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Lagipula, kalaupun ia benar-benar memperhatikan saat itu, ia bisa apa? Mencegah Ino pergi dengan pacarnya sendiri? Tidak mungkin.

Dan sepertinya pertengkaran mereka cukup hebat sampai membuat Ino terguncang seperti ini. Air mata mulai membanjir di mata biru itu ketika Ino mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah ia dan Idate meninggalkan arena festival. Tuduhan-tuduhan tak berdasar yang dialamatkan Idate padanya, kecemburuan yang berlebihan. Sepertinya Idate tidak suka Ino terlalu banyak mendapatkan perhatian dari cowok-cowok lain.

Sungguh tidak adil, pikir Sakura. Bukan salah Ino ia menjadi pusat perhatian cowok-cowok. Ino tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu. Gadis itu hanya melakukan apa yang ia senangi tanpa bermaksud mencari perhatian. Cowok-cowok itu hanya mengapresiasi bakat Ino. Yah, barangkali memang ada yang benar-benar naksir satu atau dua, tetapi bukankah Ino tidak pernah menghiraukan mereka? Cowok di mata dan hati Ino saat ini hanyalah Idate seorang. Seharusnya itu alasan yang cukup bagi cowok itu untuk mempercayai Ino—tapi ia tidak. Idate menolak mendengar alasan.

"Apa Idate yang menyuruhmu meninggalkan band?" tanya Sakura hati-hati selang beberapa lama setelah Ino menyelesaikan penuturannya.

Ino menggeleng, mengusap basah di wajahnya dengan tisu. Matanya terlihat sedikit membengkak. "Idate tidak pernah menyuruhku meninggalkan band. Itu keputusanku sendiri. Tolong jangan salahkan dia."

Meski begitu, tetap saja Idate yang menjadi alasan Ino meninggalkan band, Sakura membatin miris. Begitu berharganyakah Idate sampai-sampai Ino mau berkorban seperti itu demi menentramkan hati kekasihnya? Meninggalkan band yang dibangunnya bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama pastilah sangat berat.

"Yang aku butuhkan sekarang hanya waktu untuk membiasakan diri, Sakura," Ino melanjutkan sambil menyunggingkan senyum tegar, "Tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Ino…"

"Kalau kau memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai, aku akan mengerti…"

Pengorbanan. Bagi Sakura ini seperti cerita-cerita dalam novel yang sering dibacanya. Terdengar begitu indah, sekaligus tidak masuk akal pada waktu yang bersamaan. Konsep yang diketahuinya, tapi tidak benar-benar ia mengerti. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan benar-benar ia pahami kalau sudah mengalaminya sendiri.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too  
I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

Irama lembut _'Coffee Shop' _mengalun dari pengeras suara memenuhi tempat itu sementara Sakura dan Ino terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, seraya menyesap minuman yang semakin lama semakin dingin di cangkir mereka.

Ino benar-benar berpengalaman dalam hal-hal seperti ini, Sakura membatin seraya mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling _coffe shop _yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang belum pernah jadian dengan seorang cowok pun, pengalaman Ino jelas lebih banyak. Meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka hanya main-main, tetapi kali ini sepertinya Ino cukup serius dengan Idate, cowok pertama—ah, tidak, kedua—yang membuat hati sahabatnya itu luluh.

Sebelum ini, tepatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat mereka masih duduk di kelas satu, ada seorang cowok misterius yang juga sempat menyita begitu banyak perhatian Ino. Bagaimana tidak? Cowok itu selalu mengirimkan setangkai mawar secara berkala ke sekolah, menyelipkannya di loker. Muncul sewaktu-waktu di dekat rumahnya atau di sekitar sekolah, menuliskan pesan singkat untuknya yang dituliskan di secarik kertas yang kemudian dititipkannya pada seseorang, dan banyak hal-hal menyentuh yang membuat Ino jatuh hati padanya, padahal ia tidak mengenal cowok itu. Sakura tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupanya, tetapi menurut Ino yang pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, cowok itu memiliki senyum yang indah. Sayangnya cowok itu menghilang tanpa jejak bahkan sebelum Ino mengetahui namanya.

Dan di tempat inilah cowok misterius itu sering muncul.

Sakura mengerling Ino dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang menopang dagunya, matanya terarah pada _grand piano _berwarna putih yang terpajang manis di sudut ruangan. Pandangannya menerawang.

"_Dia seorang pianis. Aku kadang-kadang melihatnya main di sini."_

_Mungkinkah Ino masih mengingatnya, makanya ia mengajakku kemari? Ah, tidak—tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya bayanganku saja. Ino sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan cowok itu jauh sebelum ini. Ia pasti sedang memikirkan Idate._

Sakura mengambil waktu untuk menghirup minumannya sekali lagi sebelum bertanya, "Kau sudah bicara lagi dengan Idate?"

Ino menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan. "Saatnya mungkin belum tepat, Sakura. Kami masih sama-sama emosi sekarang. Aku tidak ingin memperburuk suasana."

"Begitu…" Rupanya pacaran itu rumit juga, begitu banyak yang harus dipikirkan. "Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?—selain meredakan emosimu, tentu saja."

Ino mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Sekarang aku ikut kepanitiaan untuk festival sekolah. Bagian dana usaha. Aku bisa menjual bunga atau _handycraft _buatan bibiku seperti tahun sebelumnya. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu, kan?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk setuju. _Syukurlah kalau Ino sudah menemukan kegiatan lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya._

"Sekarang giliranmu cerita," ujar Ino beberapa saat kemudian seraya menatap Sakura dari atas bibir cangkir yang tengah digenggamnya dengan kedua tangan di depan hidung, "Apa yang terjadi selama kita tidak ketemu di sekolah, eh? Ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalahnya dengan ibunya. Tetapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki hal lain yang bisa diceritakannya pada Ino—yang barangkali akan membangkitkan semangat Ino kembali. Dan benar saja. Ketika nama Neji terucap dari bibir Sakura, mata biru Ino yang semula suram berubah berbinar penuh semangat.

-

-

_**Oto-city…**_

Sasuke menatap bosan ke kerumunan beberapa anak berseragam _Sound-city School _yang sejak tadi ribut bernyanyi—kalau mengeluarkan suara-suara tak jelas itu bisa disebut bernyanyi—di depan sementara sebagian besar yang lain menonton sambil bersorak-sorai—yang bahkan lebih keras dari yang bernyanyi. Hari itu salah satu teman sekelasnya sedang berulang tahun dan mereka sedang merayakannya di salah satu karaoke di pusat kota setelah pulang sekolah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berminat ikut kalau saja teman-temannya tidak memohon-mohon memintanya ikut. Apalagi setelah menerima belasan pasang _puppy-eyes _dari para gadis dan _death-glare _dari para cowok. Banyak lawan satu, tentu saja ia kalah telak. Demi menghargai yang sedang berulangtahun, tidak apalah, Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula ini kan hanya karaoke, seharusnya tidak akan separah itu. Tetapi sekarang Sasuke jadi agak menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut, karena kepalanya sudah mulai pening dan telinganya berdenging menolak polusi suara menerpa indera pendengarannya lebih lama lagi.

Nyanyian-kamar-mandi Itachi bahkan jauh lebih bagus dari ini.

"Sasuke tidak nyanyi?" Tayuya menyelip duduk di antara Sasuke dan Kidoumaru, dan langsung menyelipkan tangannya memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku di sini saja," gerutu Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan pegangan Tayuya dari lengannya.

"Nyanyi dong…" bujuk gadis berambut merah itu. "Satu laguuu saja!"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tegas. Memikirkan dirinya bernyanyi seperti orang bego di depan orang-orang ini membuatnya mual. Lebih baik mati saja, pikirnya.

"Ah, Sasuke tidak asik!" Tayuya memasang tampang cemberut.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Tidak tahan, ia lantas beranjak sofa, mengambil tas dan mantelnya yang disampirkan ke punggung sofa.

"Lho? Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Tayuya.

"Pulang," sahut Sasuke sambil lalu.

Dan sebelum Tayuya sempat membuka mulutnya hendak memprotes, Sasuke buru-buru meraih kenop pintu dan keluar dari ruangan yang bising itu. Untungnya saat itu perhatian semua anak sedang tertuju pada si kembar Sakon dan Ukon yang sedang beraksi di depan dengan _mike _masing-masing—keduanya bernyanyi dengan heboh yang bagi Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti ringkikan kuda—sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikannya pergi. Suara-suara ribut dari dalam langsung terblokir saat pintu tertutup. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Keheningan di lorong gedung tempat karaoke itu terasa lebih nyaman di telinga.

Sasuke merapatkan mantel ke tubuhnya, menahan udara dingin yang menerpa begitu ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan gedung. Udara yang dihembuskan langsung berubah menjadi kepulan uap di depan hidungnya. Sejenak ia memandang berkeliling. Langit sudah tidak seterang sebelum ia masuk bersama rombongan teman-temannya dan lampu-lampu sudah mulai dinyalakan. Di musim dingin matahari memang tenggelam lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Alih-alih segera menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir untuk pulang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar.

Sudah lama Sasuke tidak menikmati suasana malam di kota seperti ini. Terakhir ia keluar setelah gelap adalah ketika orang tuanya mengajaknya menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama seorang klien penting dari luar negeri beberapa hari setelah ia kembali dari Konoha. Dan tentu saja duduk di restoran hotel berbintang sangat berbeda dengan berjalan kaki di jalanan seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, dimana ia bisa melihat berbagai macam orang berseliweran di sepanjang trotoar, mulai dari para nyonya berpakaian wah sampai gelandangan. Juga mendengar berbagai macam suara, mulai dari musik klasik yang memanjakan telinga, sampai teriakan orang yang memaki dengan kata-kata kasar yang niscaya akan membuat rambut berdiri orang yang mendengarnya.

Tetapi Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Apalagi setelah pengalamannya tinggal di jalanan selama beberapa hari dulu, saat ia masih menjadi bocah pemberontak yang minggat dari rumah. Tentu saja itu sebelum Itachi kemudian menangkap dan menyeretnya ke Konoha. Sasuke masih ingat betul saat-saat itu, saat-saat dimana ia harus sembunyi dari orang-orang suruhan ayahnya, menghindari polisi, dipukuli preman, makan seadanya dan semuanya yang telah membuatnya menyadari betapa nyaman kehidupannya selama ini—hanya saja saat itu egonya terlalu besar untuk kembali ke rumah.

Sekelompok orang berpakaian lusuh terlihat sedang menghangatkan diri di dekat sebuah tong besar tempat pembakaran sampah ketika Sasuke lewat di depan sebuah gedung besar tua yang dulunya adalah sebuah sekolah. Ia dulu juga pernah seperti itu. Rasanya seperti diingatkan kembali…

"Sasuke..??" terdengar suara serak memanggil namanya dari arah orang-orang itu.

Sasuke serta merta menoleh dan melihat seorang pria tua bungkuk yang mengenakan mantel panjang yang sudah sangat usang dan ditisik di beberapa bagian sedang menatap ke arahnya. Kepalanya yang botak ditutupi kupluk woll tebal yang rasanya tidak asing. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, merasa pernah melihat pria itu entah di mana ia tidak ingat.

"Nak Sasuke yang itu, kan?" ulang pria itu dengan suara tuanya sambil berjalan terbungkuk mendekati Sasuke. Setelah bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan cukup jelas, pria itu menyeringai senang, memamerkan deretan giginya yang kotor. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencengkeram kedua lengan Sasuke dan mengguncangnya sambil tertawa senang seakan baru bertemu dengan cucunya yang sudah lama hilang. "Ternyata memang benar Sasuke. Aku kira salah lihat. Wah, aku pangling! Kau kelihatan cakep sekali sekarang, Nak…"

Mata _onyx _Sasuke melebar ketika kenangan beberapa bulan silam itu kembali lagi. Ia ingat. Bukan hanya dari kupluk woll yang dikenakannya, yang dulunya adalah milik Sasuke yang diberikan untuknya. Tentu saja. Bersama kakek inilah Sasuke dulu pernah tinggal di jalanan. Kakek inilah yang sering membantunya bersembunyi, melindunginya, mengajarinya cara bertahan hidup di jalanan yang liar, menganggapnya seperti cucunya sendiri.

"Kakek Genzo?" suaranya tercekat.

Pria tua itu terbahak senang sampai tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. "Ha ha ha… dia ingat aku! Hei, dia ingat aku!!" serunya girang pada orang-orang di belakangnya. Sebagian yang tertarik ikut mendekat dan kini mereka mengerumuni Sasuke, memandanginya dengan pandangan tertarik. Sementara sebagian yang lain tidak begitu memedulikan dan meneruskan kegiatannya menjejalkan koran bekas ke balik mantel atau menghangati tangan di bara api dalam tong.

Untuk beberapa waktu Sasuke sepertinya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa sementara orang-orang itu memandanginya, memegang-megang pakaiannya, tasnya, wajahnya, rambutnya, seakan ia benda antik yang sangat menarik.

-

-

_**Konoha…**_

"…Dan dia mengajakku keluar nonton opera di _Konoha City Hall _Minggu malam nanti," ujar Sakura pelan mengakhiri penuturan panjangnya tentang waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Neji dua hari belakangan ini, berusaha terdengar wajar. Padahal wajahnya itu sudah nyaris sama merahnya dengan warna rambut Karin. Sakura hendak mengangkat cangkirnya lagi ke bibir, tetapi kemudian ia sadar cangkirnya sudah kosong.

Di depannya Ino tersenyum superlebar, tampak puas dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Wow! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kemajuannya bakal jadi secepat ini. Drama itu benar-benar membawa keberutungan." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Aku cukup yakin setelah ini kalian berdua bisa saja jadian."

Ucapan Ino kontan membuat kadar panas di wajah Sakura bertambah. Ia tidak akan heran kalau kedua telinganya mengepulkan uap panas sekarang ini. "Jangan bicara ngaco! Itu tidak mungkin."

Dahi Ino berkerut. "Jangan bilang tidak mungkin, Sakura," tegurnya.

"Maksudku… tidak mungkin untuk sekarang ini," Sakura buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "Itu terlalu cepat. Lagipula…" kata-katanya terputus ketika ia teringat Yakumo. Pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan tempo hari, cara gadis itu menatap Neji dan cara Neji memperlakukannya saat itu benar-benar membuat hatinya ciut. Neji memang baik padanya, tetapi ia dan Yakumo memiliki _masa lalu _yang mungkin saja masih mengikat keduanya sampai sekarang.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Selama ini ia berusaha keras mengabaikan keberadaan Yakumo—juga kenyataan bahwa ia dan Neji pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi semakin ia mencoba tidak menghiraukannya, semakin jelas bayangan mereka berdua di matanya.

_Kalau itu memang benar… Ino, apa aku masih bisa berharap..??_

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba diam. "Lagipula apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Sakura cepat seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis setengah hati. "Sudah yuk. Tidak enak duduk terlalu lama di sini." Gadis itu kemudian mengambil dompet dari dalam tas.

"Biar aku saja," kata Ino sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan uangnya. "Aku kan yang mengajakmu kemari, jadi aku yang traktir." Kemudian Ino mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sakura menggumamkan terimakasih sebelum kemudian keduanya beranjak meninggalkan _coffee shop _itu. Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan mengobrol tadi, yang jelas gadis itu terkaget sendiri ketika menyadari hari sudah mulai senja dan udara menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya rencananya ke _Konoha's Library_ harus ditunda untuk hari ini.

"Mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Ino begitu mereka sampai di depan _Yamanaka's Flower Shop. _Rute menuju halte bus memang harus melewati rumah Ino dulu.

"Tidak, sudah malam. Ibu—" Sakura berdeham kecil, menunduk sekilas, "—Kalau kemalaman ibuku bisa khawatir."

"Hmm…" Ino mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai kete—"

"Wah, Sakura!" seru seorang wanita jangkung berambut pirang digelung yang baru saja keluar dari toko. Ibu Ino yang anggun dan sangat mirip putri tunggalnya muncul dengan mengenakan celemek cantik seragam toko bunga itu di atas sweternya. Ia tersenyum. "Sudah lama kau tidak main kemari, Sayang."

Sakura mengangguk sopan pada Nyonya Yamanaka, membalas senyumnya. "Selamat sore, Bibi…"

Ibu Ino tertawa merdu. "Selamat sore," balasnya ceria, "Mampir sebentar, yuk, Sakura. Bibi baru saja membuat kue almond. Tidak seenak buatan Yamato sih, tapi… ah, pokoknya kau harus mencobanya! Ayo…" wanita itu kemudian meletakkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura, menggiring gadis itu ke dalam.

Sakura melempar pandang minta bantuan pada Ino, tetapi sahabatnya itu hanya nyengir kuda, lalu mengikik. Ibunya memang paling jago dalam hal membujuk orang seperti itu, dan sekali lagi tampaknya ia berhasil. Sakura pasrah saja dibawa masuk.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu, Sakura?" tanya ibu Ino beberapa waktu berikutnya. Saat itu Sakura sudah duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi di dekat gerai, disuguhi secangkir teh _chamomile _hangat dan sepiring kue almond yang garing dan gurih.

"Ibu sehat-sehat saja…" sahut Sakura pelan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan kesehatan Azami.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau dia baik. Terakhir kali bibi melihat ibumu di Blossoms' Café, dia kelihatannya agak pucat," kata Ibu Ino yang duduk di balik gerai. Mata cokelat madunya sedikit menerawang ke arah deretan rak-rak yang dipenuhi bunga _crisant _beraneka warna.

Sakura mengangkat cangkir tehnya ke bibir dan menghirupnya sedikit. "Belakangan ini Ibu memang bekerja terlalu keras di restoran. Mungkin dia kelelahan…" Sakura merasa dirinya sangat buruk karena mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak benar seperti ini. Ibunya bahkan jarang pergi ke restoran belakangan ini—menurut apa yang diberitahukan Isaribi padanya.

Ibu Ino menghela napas. "Azami yang malang… Pastilah sangat berat menjadi orang tua tunggal…"

Sakura tidak menanggapi, hanya mengulum senyum kecil. Tepat saat itu pintu depan toko bergemerincing membuka dan beberapa orang pengunjung masuk.

"Sakura, Bibi tinggal sebentar, ya…" kata Ibu Ino sebelum melesat meninggalkan gerai untuk menyambut pelanggan mereka.

Sakura berbalik di kursinya, memandang berkeliling toko bunga yang luas itu. Para pengunjung tampak sedang melihat-lihat rak berisi bunga beraneka jenis didampingi oleh _florist _yang dipekerjakan orang tua Ino. Sementara di meja kasir, tempat cowok berambut cokelat jabrik dan bertindik di hidung sedang melayani pembayaran. Di gerai sebelahnya, seorang gadis _florist _yang lain tengah merangkai buket pesanan di samping meja kasir.

Pandangan Sakura tertumbuk pada buket yang sedang dikerjakan _florist _itu. Mawar putih. Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Kau ini menyeramkan," kata suara geli dari arah pintu belakang toko yang berhubungan dengan rumah utama. Sakura berpaling dan melihat Ino baru saja masuk. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mengenakan celemek sama seperti yang dipakai ibunya dan para pegawai di sana. "Senyum-senyum sendiri…"

"Hanya teringat masa lalu," desah Sakura sembari mengerling ke buket mawar putih yang tadi.

Terdengar bangku digeser. Ino sudah duduk di bangku tinggi yang ditinggalkan ibunya beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis itu juga sudah melihat apa yang dimaksudkan Sakura. Ia lantas mengikik. "Buket penipuan," kekehnya.

"Itu sangat manis," kata Sakura, berpaling lagi pada Ino. "Aku tidak menyangka kau dan Sasuke akan berbuat seperti itu."

"Habisnya kau juga sih…" kata Ino membela diri. Ia mengambil sekeping kue almond, lalu menggigitnya. "Sasuke dan aku hanya mencoba membuatmu ceria lagi."

"Aku tahu itu." Sakura tersenyum, teringat kartu yang tersemat di buket yang diterimanya dulu. Kartu dengan tulisan tangan Sasuke, tetapi atas nama Neji itu masih disimpannya sampai sekarang. Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi kangen pada Sasuke…

"Sasuke bagaimana kabarnya, ya?" tanya Ino lembut seakan ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, menyeruput minumannya lagi. Sejak ber-_video call _minggu malam kemarin, ia belum menghubungi Sasuke lagi.

"Dulu dia kemari bersama kakaknya yang tampan itu," beritahu Ino, "Waktu kami mengirimkan buket itu padamu," ia menambahkan begitu melihat Sakura tampak tak paham. Gadis itu kemudian mengikik, mengenang saat itu. Mata birunya membulat ketika ia melanjutkan, "Kakaknya itu sepertinya orang yang sangat romantis. Kau tahu, ia memesan banyak sekali bunga mawar. Kurasa itu untuk pacarnya kalau dilihat dari kartu ucapannya."

"Jadi kau mengintip kartu ucapan orang?" tanya Sakura pura-pura mencela.

"Hei, aku hanya penasaran," kilah Ino. "Hebat ya… Kalau seperti itu caranya sih, aku juga kepingin seperti pacarnya kakak Sasuke." Pandangannya menerawang. "Menurutmu, apa Sasuke sama romantisnya seperti kakaknya?" Ino bertanya penasaran.

"Sasuke romantis?" Sakura terkekeh. "Kau bercanda, ya?"

-

-

_**Oto-City…**_

"_ACHOO!!" _

Sasuke menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang mendadak tadi terasa gatal.

"Flu?" tanya Kakek Genzo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, Kek," sahut Sasuke singkat sebelum kemudian menggigit roti isinya.

Ketika itu mereka sedang duduk di tangga pelataran depan gedung tua kosong tempat Kakek Genzo sudah tinggal selama beberapa hari. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke baru saja membelikan makanan untuk semua orang di sana dan untuk dirinya sendiri—ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika melihat wajah penuh syukur orang-orang tadi ketika mendapatkan makanan yang _layak, _walaupun itu hanya roti dan air—dan sekarang ia sedang menikmatinya bersama Kakek Genzo.

"Atau ada orang yang sedang membicarakanmu," usul Kakek Genzo kemudian. Pria tua itu terkekeh. "Biasanya sering begitu…"

"Mungkin…" Entah mengapa yang terpikir di kepala Sasuke adalah _orang-orang _di Konoha sebagai tersangka utama. Sakura? Mungkin Naruto atau Sai? Atau malah kakaknya yang sedang membual soal dirinya?

Hening sementara mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka yang sederhana—Sasuke sudah memberitahu orang rumah kalau ia akan makan malam di luar bersama teman, tapi tentu saja tidak memberitahu siapa teman yang dimaksudkannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya cemas—Orang-orang sesekali melintas di jalanan, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka, melirik pun tidak. Tetapi tidak ada yang keberatan, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan keras seperti itu.

"Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri," suara tua Kakek Genzo mengalihkan kembali perhatian Sasuke padanya, "Menghilang kemana saja kau selama ini, Nak Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengambil waktu mengunyah dan menelan potongan rotinya sebelum menjawab, "Kakak saya menemukan saya dan membawa saya ke Konoha, Kek. Saya tinggal di sana selama beberapa bulan."

"Konoha, eh? Tempat yang menyenangkan kukira?" Bibir gelap pria tua itu melengkung membentuk senyuman penuh arti. Matanya yang sayu memandang Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke melempar pandang tidak paham.

Kakek Genzo menghela napas, membentuk uap napasnya mengepul tipis dari bibirnya. "Ingat dulu waktu aku bilang padamu kalau hidupmu akan berubah kalau kau datang ke tempat yang tepat?" Pria tua berhenti sebentar, mengamati Sasuke yang tampak sedang mengingat-ingat. "Dan sekarang sepertinya itu sudah terjadi. Aku sudah tidak melihat lagi aura gelap yang dulu mengelilingimu. Sebaliknya, kau kelihatan… jauh lebih baik." Ia terkekeh-kekeh. "Sekarang… kau bukan pelarian lagi, kan?"

"Bukan," gumam Sasuke diiringi dengan dengusan kecil. "Sudah bukan lagi…"

"Sudah baikan dengan ayahmu kalau begitu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia merasakan lengannya ditepuk-tepuk.

"Itu bagus sekali… Wah wah… aku beruntung. Tidak biasanya ramalanku tepat seperti ini," kata Kakek Genzo senang. Lalu melahap rotinya dalam satu gigitan besar. Pipinya yang sudah tidak kencang lagi bergoyang-goyang sementara ia mengunyah. "Kau tahu, biasanya ramalanku selalu meleset. Padahal nenek moyangku dulu adalah seorang cenayang yang hebat, tapi sepertinya kemampuan itu sudah meluntur di generasiku."

Sasuke sudah lupa sama sekali soal Kakek Genzo yang (katanya) bisa meramal, wajar saja karena Sasuke tidak mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu. Sampai sekarang pun tidak. Kakek pastilah hanya beruntung tebakannya benar, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba meramalmu lagi, Sasuke?"

"Tidak—tidak perlu, Kek…" tolak Sasuke nyaris langsung.

Kakek Genzo tertawa. "Kau tidak pasti tidak percaya ramalan, ya?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. "Tidak apa, Nak… Kakek juga tidak terlalu percaya," ujarnya begitu melihat ekspresi tidak enak Sasuke. "Bagi kakek, ini semacam main tebak-tebakan saja…"

Tapi tetap saja kemampuannya menebak dengan tepat apa yang sedang dipikirkan atau dirasakan orang itu agak menyeramkan, pikir Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali… sayang sekali…" gumam Kakek Genzo lagi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi di kota ini nanti."

Ucapannya membuat Sasuke tersentak. _Bagaimana…??_

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan salah satu kerabatku dan katanya mereka akan membawaku ke Iwa bersama mereka," lanjut si Kakek dengan wajah sumringah.

'_Aku kira apa…'_ batin Sasuke. "Pasti menyenangkan bertemu kerabat."

"Yaa…" pria tua itu menghela napas lagi, lalu menoleh, menyeringai pada Sasuke. "Sama sepertimu.." Sunyi lagi sementara Sasuke menghabiskan potongan terakhir rotinya. "Sekarang ceritakan soal teman-temanmu. Yang rambutnya pirang itu kelihatannya orangnya menyenangkan, ya…"

Sasuke langsung tersedak rotinya.

-

-

_**Konoha…**_

"Trims untuk hari ini ya, Sakura…" Ino memeluk sahabatnya hangat saat sedang mengantarnya sampai ke depan toko. "Perasaanku sudah jauh lebih baik setelah ngobrol denganmu.."

"Hmm… sama-sama…" balas Sakura setelah Ino melepaskan pelukannya. "Terimakasih juga untuk ini." Sakura mengangkat kotak berisi kue almond yang sengaja dibungkuskan ibunda Ino untuk dibawa pulang. Gadis itu kemudian melambai pada ibu Ino yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan dari atas bahu Ino. "Bibi, terimakasih banyak kuenya."

"Ya, Nak…" sahut wanita anggun itu sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan. Salamkan untuk ibumu, ya.."

Sakura kembali berpaling pada Ino. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok di sekolah…"

"Oke, _bye_…"

Sakura lantas melenggang pergi dengan langkah ringan meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka, menyusuri _Alamanda Avenue, _menikmati suasana malam yang hangat di kawasan itu. Setelah mengobrol ngalor ngidul dengan Ino sepanjang sore, sedikit beban di hatinya ikut terangkat. Setidaknya sekarang Ino sudah tidak semurung hari sebelumnya, pikirnya riang. Saking riangnya, ia tanpa beban menyapa Karin yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari sebuah optik di dekat toko buku bersama Suigetsu, membuat gadis berambut merah itu tercengang—entah karena tiba-tiba disapa atau karena tertangkap basah keluar bersama Suigetsu—Padahal biasanya mereka jarang saling bicara di sekolah, terlebih dengan sikap Karin padanya sejak Sasuke…

_Sasuke…_

Sakura nyengir sendiri saat teringat diskusi serunya dengan Ino tentang seberapa romantisnya cowok satu itu. Sasuke pasti bersin-bersin di Oto sana… pikir Sakura geli. Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Rasanya kangen mendengar suara datar tak bernadanya itu…

_Sedang apa ya, dia?_

Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya, mencari nomor Sasuke di _phonebook-_nya, lalu menekan tombol _call. _Kedua alisnya naik tatkala mendengar suara operator yang memberitahukan bahwa nomor itu sedang sibuk yang menyambutnya.

"Eh?"

-

-

_**Oto-City**_

Malam sudah semakin larut. Mikoto pun sudah menelepon putra bungsunya, bertanya-tanya di mana Sasuke sampai semalam itu belum pulang. Sasuke harus bergegas pulang. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, Kek," pamit Sasuke pada Kakek Genzo setelah sesi mengobrol panjang lebar tentang masa mudanya. Ia lalu beranjak dari anak tangga tempatnya duduk, melempar bungkus roti dan botol airnya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah.

Kakek Genzo turut berdiri. Ekspresinya sekilas terlihat agak sedih menyadari anak yang sudah seperti cucunya sendiri itu akan meninggalkannya lagi, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman giginya yang biasa. "Terimakasih makanannya, ya, Nak Sasuke…" ucapnya kemudian.

"Sama-sama, Kek," balas Sasuke, dengan suara sedikit serak. Jeda sejenak sebelum ia berkata, "Selamat tinggal…" pelan, lalu berbalik pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke meninggalkan tempatnya semula, suara serak pria tua itu kembali memanggilnya. Sasuke menoleh.

"Sebelum kita berpisah, apakah kau mau memberikan kakek tua malang ini satu pelukan saja, anakku?"

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kakinya membawanya kembali pada kakek Genzo. Ia menuruti permintaan pria tua itu, mengulurkan kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh tua yang sudah bungkuk itu hangat.

"Jadilah pria kuat, Sasuke anakku," suaranya teredam dalam bahu Sasuke. Tangan tuanya yang berbonggol menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu mantap. "Kakek percaya kau akan jadi orang hebat nantinya. Keluargamu… Teman-temanmu… jagalah mereka, karena dengan dukungan mereka kau bisa mencapai tujuan hidupmu kelak, Nak."

Sasuke menangguk. "Terimakasih, Kek," ucapnya setelah kakek Genzo melepaskan pelukannya.

Pria tua itu tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya menepuk pipi pucat Sasuke. "Satu lagi nasihat dari kakek, Sasuke," katanya, "Kau harus ekstrasabar untuk urusan asmara. Itu tidak mudah, butuh pengorbanan dan kerelaanmu untuk melepaskan _sekali lagi_. Tapi kalau kau bisa melewati penantian panjang itu, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu."

Sasuke tercengang mendengar penuturan itu, sama sekali tidak paham apa maksudnya. Dan sepertinya kakek itu mengetahui kebingungan Sasuke, karena saat berikutnya ia sudah terbahak lagi.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan yang terakhir itu. Hanya ocehan orang tua yang sudah bau tanah…" ia terkekeh-kekeh. "Ya sudah, sekarang pulanglah. Nanti orangtuamu cemas."

Sasuke tertawa hambar, masih penasaran dengan kata-kata kakek tadi. "Kalau begitu aku pulang, Kek…" Kemudian ia berbalik untuk pulang.

"Menurut kakek gadis bermata hijau itu sangat manis," seruan kakek Genzou di belakangnya nyaris membuat Sasuke tersungkur saking terkejutnya. Wajahnya memanas—tapi untungnya saat itu gelap, jadi tidak ada yang melihat. "Tapi kau harus hati-hati dengan tangannya!!"

_Damn! Bagaimana kakek Genzo bisa tahu?—padahal aku tidak bilang apa-apa soal Sakura!_

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobilnya yang diparkirkan di dekat karaoke yang tadi sementara pikirannya terus melayang-layang ke dekat-dekat Sakura. Ucapan kakek Genzo tadi membuatnya terus kepikiran gadis itu.

_Sangat manis, tapi harus hati-hati dengan tangannya… Apa maksudnya?_

Sasuke membuka pintu depan BMW birunya—model yang sama dengan milik Itachi. Ia dulu memang terobsesi menyamai sang kakak, sampai pilihan kendaraan pribadi juga sama—melempar tasnya ke bangku penumpang, lalu mengenakan sabuk pengamannya setelah sebelumnya membanting pintunya menutup.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjalankan mobilnya, melainkan duduk diam di belakang roda kemudi, menunggu debaran jantungnya kembali normal—entah sejak kapan hanya dengan memikirkan gadis berambut merah muda itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat jantungnya menggila. Tapi semakin ia ingin tidak terlalu memikirkannya, semakin ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu, minimal bicara padanya.

Menyerah menahan godaan itu, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Memasangkan _earphone-_nya ke telinganya, lalu menyambungkannya dengan nomor Sakura. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menahan kekecewaan ketika mendengar suara operator alih-alih suara cempreng Sakura.

"Sedang sibuk, ya?" keluhnya.

-

-

_**Konoha, kediaman Nara…**_

"Aaah.. gila! Otakmu itu terbuat dari apa sih, Shikamaru?" seru Naruto takjub seraya menatap angka-angka yang sudah dituliskan Shikamaru di buku tugas _Science-_nya. Dalam waktu singkat saja putra tunggal keluarga Nara itu berhasil memecahkan soal supersulit yang sejak tadi mati-matian dikerjakan Naruto di sela-sela istirahat mereka latihan band. "Trims, ya!"

"Hn," sahut Shikamaru jemu seraya bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil gitarnya lagi. "Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan latihannya. Lebih cepat selesai, lebih cepat tidur."

Zaku yang duduk di sebelah Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ujung-ujungnya tidur lagi, tidur lagi…" Cowok itu juga bangkit, mengambil stik drumnya dan berjalan ke tempatnya.

"Tunggu Chouji dulu," kata Sai yang sedari tadi mencoba belajar memainkan gitar tua Naruto—ia benar-benar tertarik memainkan istrumen satu itu, yang menurutnya sangat keren—tapi belum berhasil juga. Jemarinya masih kaku. Ia lantas meletakkan kembali gitarnya dan beranjak juga.

Sementara itu Naruto mulai membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan dan sedang menjejalkannya ke dalam tas ketika Chouji memasuki studio.

"Sudah mau mulai lagi?" tanya Chouji memandang teman-temannya sudah berdiri. Ia pun bergegas mengambil bass-nya.

"Lagu yang mana?" tanya Zaku dari belakang drum-set.

"Yang pertamaaaa~," sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar-lebar. "Naruto, cepatlah.." katanya pada Naruto yang sedang menenggak botol airnya sampai tandas.

Sejenak Naruto bengong di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja gagasan itu muncul di kepalanya. "Ng… 'bentar…" kata Naruto kemudian. Ia melempar botol airnya yang sudah kosong ke sofa dan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel, mengutak-atiknya.

"Mau menelepon siapa sih?!" tukas Zaku. "Buruan, sudah malam, nih…"

"Iya, iya… bawel banget sih.." Naruto masih memencet-mencet ponselnya.

Sai yang penasaran mengintip dari bahu Naruto. Alisnya terangkat begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Tetapi sekejap kemudian ia mengerti dan ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto bertanya heran pada temannya ketika menyadari Sai melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Seperti yang kau lakukan," sahut Sai sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa. "Kita manggung besok saat jam sekolah. Sakura pasti tidak bisa menonton kita memainkan lagu ini, bukan?"

Naruto mengerjap memandangnya, tapi kemudian ia nyengir lebar. "Brilian, Sai!"

"Sudah seharusnya seorang teman mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan temannya, Naruto."

-

-

Sebuah bus dengan rute yang melewati Blossom's Street berhenti di halte. Sakura bergegas naik bersama beberapa orang lain, memasukkan beberapa keping uang logam ke kotak pembayaran sebelum kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong di dekat jendela. Gadis itu menghela napas seraya menyandarkan punggungnya yang sedikit lelah di sandaran.

Bus mulai bergerak perlahan meninggalkan halte.

Sakura tengah asyik memperhatikan keramaian di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Nama Sai tertera di layar.

"Ya, Sai?"

Tetapi tidak ada suara Sai yang membalas dari seberang. Hanya suara-suara samar orang yang sedang berbicara—dan jelas bukan bicara padanya, kemudian suara gemerisik, sebelum akhirnya terdengar alunan intro sebuah lagu yang dikenalnya.

Sakura tersenyum.

-

-

BMW biru tua itu meluncur perlahan di jalanan Oto yang padat. Pengemudinya tampak bosan dan tidak sabar ketika akhirnya mobilnya terkena lampu merah. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk roda kemudi sementara mata _onyx-_nya menjelajahi mobil-mobil di sekelilingnya.

Pemandangan membosankan, pikirnya.

Tepat saat itu, ponselnya berbunyi. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat nama Naruto di layarnya. Cepat-cepat ia memasang kembali _earphone _ponselnya di telinga, kemudian menekan tombol jawab.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"_Jangan tutup teleponnya!!" _terdengar seruan Naruto dari seberang.

"Apa?" Sasuke bingung.

Tidak ada jawaban. Terdengar suara _tuk _pelan dan suara-suara aneh lain sebelum akhirnya suara musik mengalun dari _earphone-_nya.

Sasuke mendengus, seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

-

-

Sai memulai dengan memainkan nada pembuka dengan _keyboard-_nya, kemudian disusul dengan gitar Naruto dan Shikamaru. Intro lagu _'Dancing In The Moonlight' _langsung memenuhi ruangan studio itu.

"_We get it on most every night  
When that moon is big and bright  
Its a supernatural delight  
Everybodys dancing in the moonlight"_

Naruto mulai menyanyikan bait pertama lagunya dengan penuh semangat.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat mereka, tepatnya di atas meja kecil di samping sofa di studio itu, dua ponsel digeletakkan berjejeran dalam keadaan tersambung, sehingga orang di seberang saja bisa mendengarkan.

"_Everybody here is out of sight  
They dont bark and they dont bite  
They keep things loose they keep it tight  
Everybodys dancing in the moonlight"_

Sai dan Shikamaru ikut bernyanyi mengiringi Naruto begitu memasuki bagian _refrain._

-

-

"_Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybodys feeling warm and bright  
Its such a fine and natural sight  
Everybodys dancing in the moonlight"_

-

-

Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu bahwa bukan hanya mereka saja yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Dua orang di seberang juga turut bersenandung mengikuti irama yang mereka mainkan. Seakan mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sama saat itu.

-

-

TBC…

-

-

_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_"Coffee Shop" © Landon Pigg_

_"Dancing In The Moonlight" © Top Loader_

_-_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N :_**

_**Warning** : Author's Note bakal agak panjang. Jadi yang udah capek, bisa dilewat saja. Yang mau baca, monggo~~~ ^_^_

_Pertama, aku pingin bilang, "Maaf banget update-nya lama~~". Bisa dibilang hiatus juga karena suatu sebab yang gak bisa aku bilang di sini (lirik-lirik someone yang jadi tempat aku nangis-nangis semaleman). Agak lama sampai akhirnya mood buat nulis muncul lagi. Yah, disamping jadwal yang tambah padet. Aaah.. gila ya, ternyata SP tuh lebih berat dari semester biasa. Hampir setiap hari ada aja tugas n ujian. –misuh-misuh-_

_Sebenernya chapter ini tadinya gak ada. Chapter 56 yang benernya sekarang digeser jadi chapter 57. Yang ini asli aku bikin baru lagi. Tadinya mau digabungin sama chapter depan, tapi setelah dihitung, chapter ini aja ada 8ribuan K, kalau ditambah sama yang depan yang panjangnya kira-kira 5ribuan K, bisa dibayangin bikin capek mata yang baca dong… Jadinya aku split aja jadi dua. Er… sebenernya panjang cerita yang enak dibaca itu kisaran berapa sih? Suka bingung deh… Pernah lihat reviewan salah satu fic yang panjangnya sekitar 6ribuan K, katanya kepanjangan segitu. Tapi chap kemarin aku bikin segitu, ada yang protes kependekan… Nah lho~~_

_Kenapa ditambahin? Soalnya waktu aku baca ulang OV-nya chap 56, banyak banget plothole-nya… Alurnya jadi terlalu cepat dan terkesan dipaksakan. –emangnya yang ini gak maksa, Bu? XD-_

**_Soal OC…_**

_Aku masukkin beberapa OC lagi di sini : Kredit untuk **PinkBlue Moonlight **untuk Ayashi Hatake (aka Aya-chan), istrinya Kakashi. Thanks OC-nya ya, Tobi-Luna-chan.. –peluk2-; Kakek Genzo, orang yang udah bantuin Sasuke waktu dia masih kabur-kaburan dari keluarganya di chapter awal. Cuma waktu itu gak disebutin. Jadi di sini ada sedikit overview ke sana. Nama Genzo sebenernya aku dapet dari chara-list Naruto. Tapi aku gak tau kaya gimana Genzo sebenernya di Naruto.. =_='; Mamanya Ino yang gak aku sebutin namanya. Habis males nyari nama lagi sih.. –ngeles-_

_Dan bakal ada OC-OC lain yang bakal muncul di chapter-chapter depan. Tapi sifatnya cuma side-chara aja kok, dan gak akan jadi fokus—kecuali mungkin Azami Haruno. Omong-omong soal OC, pernah dengar katanya banyak yang gak suka, yah? Jadi penasaran, sebenarnya OC-OC yang aku munculin di fic ini mengganggu gak sih? Pernah nanya sih, tapi masih penasaran saja…_

_Beberapa pertanyaan dari review yang kemarin yang sepertinya harus dijawab… Tapi pertanyaan yang sifatnya spoiler, gomen, mungkin gak akan dijawab sekarang. Ada waktunya nanti semua pertanyaan bakal terjawab dari cerita. Plotnya udah disiapin kok… ^_^_

**_Soal jam malam yang anak di bawah 18 tahun gak boleh keluar malam itu… _**_Sebenernya bukan gak boleh keluar malam, tapi gak boleh keluar lewat tengah malam. Aku adaptasi dari novel-novel terjemahan yang pernah kubaca. Biasanya ada aturan seperti itu, untuk keamanan remaja itu sendiri. Gitu… _

**_Déjà vu itu apa? _**_Semacam perasaan familier terhadap suatu kejadian atau situasi. Jadi kita merasa pernah ngalamin kejadian itu. Semacam itulah…_

_Kayanya cuma segitu, yah? Hihi…_

_Buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita superpanjang dan membosankan ini, makasih banyak… -bowed-_


	58. Chapter 57

_Sori lama apdetnya... Kena WB bu... =_="_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 57**

Sudah lewat dua puluh menit semenjak Sakura duduk di sana, di sudut yang sama di perpustakaan tempat gadis itu melewatkan waktu istirahat makan siangnya dengan sesi diskusi dan berlatih dialog ringan drama bersama Neji dua hari belakangan. Hanya saja kali itu ia duduk sendirian, bertopang dagu sambil sesekali mengerling arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Buku yang terbuka di depannya sama sekali tidak diperhatikan.

Sakura menghela napas seraya menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya gadis itu melirik ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan. Belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang ditunggunya bakal muncul di sana, yang muncul malah seorang cowok pirang kelas tiga berpenampilan kalem yang dikenalinya sebagai ketua OSIS, Menma, bersama beberapa orang temannya. Sakura mengeluh pelan sambil berpaling lagi ke bukunya.

Neji lama sekali, Sakura membatin resah. Tidak biasanya cowok itu terlambat begini. Hari sebelumnya malah ia yang datang duluan…

Eh, tunggu dulu! Punggung Sakura menegak. Apa kemarin Neji mengatakan sesuatu tentang pembatalan sesi ini dan ia tidak mendengarnya—karena terlalu sibuk berdebar-debar?

Kernyitan dalam muncul di antara kedua alisnya ketika ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali. Tidak, gadis itu membatin, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Neji sama sekali tidak membatalkannya. Mereka malah berjanji akan bertemu lagi di tempat itu esoknya—sekarang.

"Kalau begitu besok kita bertemu lagi di sini," begitu kata Neji kemarin.

Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum datang? pikir Sakura sambil menggerigiti kukunya—kebiasaannya setiap kali merasa cemas. Apa dia lupa? Atau ia sedang sibuk dengan hal lain? Tugas? Proyek kelulusan? Klub komputernya? Atau… cewek?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat untuk mengusir keluar bayangan Yakumo dan Neji yang sedang bersama-sama dari otaknya.

'_Tidak, tidak! Tentu saja tidak!' _Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Mereka kan sudah putus. Seharusnya tidak ada urusan lagi—yah, kecuali urusan pementasan. Urusan antara sutradara dan pemainnya. Tidak lebih dari itu. Titik, tidak pakai koma.

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya bergemuruh keras. Sakura mengeluh pelan.

_Aku lapar…_

Tadi pagi ia tidak sempat sarapan karena bangun kesiangan. Masih untung ia tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas pertamanya—Sakura tiba di sekolah tepat sebelum bel berbunyi—dan itu semua gara-gara Sasuke. Tepatnya gara-gara ia _chatting _semalam suntuk dengan cowok itu setelah pulang dari rumah Ino. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu banyak bicara—mengetik—semalam, biasanya hanya hn hn saja. Dan berakhir dengan sedikit pertengkaran karena Sasuke dengan seenak jidat telah menuding Sakura sudah menjadi penyebab ia lupa mengerjakan PR malam itu.

Sakura merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebungkus permen cokelat, membuka bungkusnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. _Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut. Setidaknya ada tambahan kalori walau sedikit…_

"Sakura?"

"Astaganagaulartangga!!" Sakura terlonjak kaget dari kursinya ketika ada yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahunya dengan keras dari belakang. Gadis itu memutar kepalanya. "Ino!" desisnya mencela pada gadis pirang yang entah sudah berapa lama berdiri di belakangnya, nyengir. "Mengagetkanku saja!"

Ino mengikik kecil. "Sori… Sedang menunggu Pangeran Hyuuga-mu, ya?" godanya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Tidak tanya juga sudah tahu, kan? Bukankah kemarin mereka baru saja membicarakannya? Alih-alih menjawab, gadis berambut merah muda itu malah balik bertanya dalam bisikan rendah—mengingat mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan—"Ngapain kau kemari?"

"Judes sekali sih jawabannya," komentar Ino, mengikik kecil, seraya menarik kursi ke dekat Sakura, lalu duduk. "Aku habis menemui Menma."

Mata Sakura otomatis mengarah pada meja baca di seberang ruangan, tempat Menma sedang berdiskusi serius entah apa dengan temannya dengan suara rendah sementara tangannya sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya. "Ngapain?"

"Tadinya mau ngomongin soal danus. Tapi kelihatannya dia sibuk, jadi tidak jadi," kata Ino seraya menyapu poni yang terjatuh ke matanya dengan tangan, lalu menopang dagu. Tampangnya cemberut. Saat berikutnya, ia mulai berkeluh kesah, "Kami kekurangan orang, dan bendahara OSIS hari ini absen karena sakit. Padahal anak-anak sedang butuh dana, terutama klubmu tuh," gadis itu melirik Sakura. "Mereka sudah mulai membuat kostum, tapi dana dari sekolah belum cair. Terpaksa pakai dana dari Hinata Hyuuga dulu. Haah… baik sekali dia. Kostum kan tidak murah.."

"Yeah," timpal Sakura setuju. Seharusnya itu bukan masalah besar bagi Hinata, karena gadis itu memang berasal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Tapi lebih dari itu, Hinata memang dikenal murah hati.

"Tapi masalahnya, panitia yang bertanggungjawab seperti Hinata hanya segelintir diantara anak-anak malas yang lain. Astaga…" keluh Ino lagi. "Ada saja alasan anak-anak danus mangkir kalau disuruh ngumpul. Yang lain juga. _Rakor—_rapat koordinator—kemarin juga hanya sedikit sekali yang datang."

"Oh, jadi kau jadi koordinator bidang danus?"

"Yeah," sahut Ino sambil mengangkat bahu dengan sikap bosan, "Habis, yang lain tidak ada yang mau."

"Seharusnya Menma menegur mereka, kan?" Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Menma _sudah _menegur mereka. Tapi kau tahu cowok itu, kan?" Ino melirik Menma dengan pandangan prihatin. "Menurutku dia kurang tegas, terlalu lembut. Kadang-kadang aku kasihan padanya. Apa-apa harus dia yang mengerjakan, karena hanya segelintir orang yang punya hati untuk mendengarkannya. Apalagi anak-anak kelas tiga. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan! Sepertinya di pemilihan ketua OSIS nanti kita harus mendapatkan yang lebih tegas—galak lebih baik. Ya ampun.. kenapa orang-orang macam Neji dan Temujin tidak tertarik mencalonkan diri di pemilihan tahun kemarin, sih? Dan kau tahu cowok yang jadi koordinator bagian logistik? Dia lebih parah dari Shikamaru_…_"

Sakura hanya bisa nyengir dan manggut-manggut melihat temannya itu mengomel dan marah-marah soal koordinasi panitia yang menurutnya kurang oke. Sepertinya kesibukkannya di kepanitiaan festival sekolah telah mengembalikan kebawelannya kembali.

"Kalau festival band sudah selesai, aku pasti anak menyeret mereka semua membantuku mengumpulkan dana!" Ino mengakhiri omelan panjangnya dengan wajah penuh tekad.

"Tapi kan Shikamaru terlibat di drama juga. Bagian musik latar," kata Sakura mengingatkan. "Dia pasti akan mengajak Chouji dan yang lain untuk membantunya… Sai juga sudah di bagian _pubdok—_publikasi dan dokumentasi."

Ino langsung lesu. "Benar juga…"

Sakura tersenyum, menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Tapi aku yakin mereka mau bantu. Apalagi Naruto. Kau tahu dia, kan? Naruto pasti dengan senang hati akan membantumu."

"Kau benar," Ino membalas senyumnya. "Omong-omong soal Naruto, sepi ya tidak ada dia…"

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya…" desahnya.

Hari ini Naruto, Sai dan yang lain memang mengambil dispensasi untuk mengikuti jadwal manggung di festival band di KCS. Tadinya Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tetapi setelah disinggung-singgung soal ketidakhadiran cowok yang biasanya paling vokal dan hiperaktif di antara anak-anak angkatan mereka, ia merasa sedikit kesepian juga. Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau tidak mendengar suara keras Naruto yang menyapanya di koridor setiap hari.

"Aku akan pergi ke KCS setelah ini," beritahu Ino kemudian. "Yeah, aku akan bolos pelajaran," imbuhnya setelah melihat tampang Sakura, "dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura."

"Tapi kan kau bisa datang setelah jam pulang!" kata Sakura, tak bisa menahan nada mencela setelah mendengar kata-kata 'bolos pelajaran' meluncur dari bibir temannya. "Aku juga akan ke sana. Kita bisa bareng."

Ino meringis. "Aku tahu kau akan bilang seperti itu, Sakura. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin pergi. Memikirkan mereka akan manggung tanpaku membuatku gila. Setidaknya aku harus _menjenguk _mereka, kan? Lagipula habis ini pelajaran Sejarah, tidak terlalu penting…" Ino mengatakan ini sambil berbisik pelan, karena tepat saat itu, Pak Namiashi, guru yang mengajar Sejarah kebetulan sedang lewat di dekat mereka sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik rak bagian buku-buku ilmu sosial.

Sakura menatap gadis pirang itu dengan dahi berkerut, mencela. Karena bagi Sakura, tidak ada pelajaran yang tidak penting. Meski begitu, ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar ataupun membantah Ino. Hanya akan buang-buang tenaga saja. Kalau Ino sudah bilang seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa membelokkannya. Ino memang keras kepala. Seharusnya ia bergabung di tim debat saja.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang." Ino baru saja bangkit dari bangkunya saat Sakura menahannya. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap Sakura. "Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku, asal kau tahu saja."

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu—seperti aku bisa melakukannya saja." Sakura memutar matanya. "Semalam Sasuke memintaku merekam _mereka _manggung untuknya. Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Sasuke? Oh, wow! Ternyata kalian tidak pernah kehilangan kontak, ya," komentar Ino sambil tertawa. Di depannya, Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Oke. Kau bawa kameranya?"

"Yap. Ada di lokerku…" Sakura ragu sejenak. Beberapa saat ia melirik arlojinya, sudah hampir bel jam pelajaran berikutnya. Barangkali Neji memang tidak akan datang, pikirnya.

"Lho, bukannya kau sedang menunggu Neji?" tanya Ino heran begitu melihat Sakura menutup bukunya dan beranjak. "Biar aku saja yang ambil. Beritahu saja nomor kombinasi lokermu."

Sakura melangkah menuju salah satu rak untuk mengembalikan bukunya ke tempat semula. "Kurasa dia tidak akan datang," gumamnya muram. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Ino yang mengikutinya. "Dan aku tidak akan memberikan nomor kombinasi lokerku pada siapa pun, termasuk kau."

Mata biru Ino membeliak, menatap Sakura tak percaya. Gadis pirang mantan kapten tim pemandu sorak itu berkacak pinggang, mulutnya membuka. "Hei, kau tidak percaya padaku?!"

Betapa herannya ketika melihat temannya malah tertawa sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan. "Aku hanya bercanda, Ino," ujar Sakura enteng. "Ah, sudahlah. Kita ke lokerku sekarang?"

Kedua gadis yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil itu lantas meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju koridor loker mereka di lantai satu. Baru setengah jalan mereka berjalan menuju loker Sakura, mereka berpapasan dengan serombongan cewek-cewek populer yang sepertinya baru kembali dari kantin. Mereka semua mengenakan jaket tim pemandu sorak Konoha High dan sedang ramai mengobrol. Biasanya kalau berpapasan seperti itu, mereka akan mengacuhkan Sakura si kutu buku dan hanya menyapa Ino saja. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya mereka—Sakura juga—ketika salah satu dari gadis itu, yang adalah pemimpin dari kelompok itu menyapa Sakura agak kelewat ramah.

"Hai, Karin," balas Sakura, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Ino, yang kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Er… bisa bicara sebentar, Sakura? Boleh kan, Ino?"

Belum sempat Sakura maupun Ino membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, gadis berkacamata itu sudah menyambar lengan Sakura. Masih dengan senyum-yang-Sakura-tidak-mengerti-apa-maksudnya, Karin membawanya menjauh dari yang lain.

"Aku tunggu kau di loker, Sakura!" seru Ino.

Sakura memandangnya dari atas bahu Karin, kemudian mengangguk. Ia melihat Ino berbalik dan berjalan menuju lokernya sebelum kemudian memandang Karin, melempar pandang bertanya padanya.

"Well," Karin memulai. Gadis itu terlihat agak canggung. Ia berdeham kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Soal yang kemarin malam… er… aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kau tidak menceritakannya pada orang-orang."

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat tinggi. Mulanya ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Karin, sebelum ia teringat melihat gadis berambut merah menyala itu keluar dari sebuah optik semalam. Tapi bukan itu, jelas bukan itu sama sekali. Melainkan dengan siapa ia keluar dari sana semalam.

Suigetsu Hozuki.

Dan Sakura sempat melihat mereka bergadengan tangan sebelum akhirnya buru-buru saling melepaskan diri begitu melihatnya.

Setengah mati Sakura menahan diri untuk nyengir, mempertahankan ekspresinya tetap datar. Sopan.

"Aku bisa habis kalau teman-temanku sampai tahu," lanjut Karin dengan nada memohon. "_Please, _anggap saja kau tidak melihat apa-apa semalam."

"Aku mengerti," sahut Sakura.

Yeah, ia mengerti betul bagaimana pandangan cewek-cewek itu tentang cowok yang bergabung di klub non-olahraga. Bergaul dengan mantan anggota tim pemandu sorak, Sakura barang tentu sudah tahu tentang aturan tidak tertulis di kelompok itu bahwa kalau memilih teman kencan, setidaknya harus memilih atlit—cowok-cowok dari klub olahraga seperti sepak bola, basket atau yang lain—atau cowok yang sama 'keren'nya seperti mereka. Yang berarti cowok-cowok bertampang superior seperti Sasuke atau Neji sudah pasti diincar, tidak peduli mereka bukan atlit. Ia juga pernah mendengar gosip kalau ada di antara mereka yang mengincar Naruto sejak ia membawa tim sepak bola sekolah mereka memenangi pertandingan persahabatan dengan Iwa beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ketahuan mengencani 'cowok drama' seperti Suigetsu, pastilah bisa mencoreng nama baik. Padahal tidak ada salahnya kalau memang suka, pikir Sakura. Lagipula Suigetsu juga lumayan _good-looking—_ia punya cengiran 'taring' yang manis.

"Janji tidak akan cerita pada siapa-siapa?" Karin tampaknya masih belum begitu yakin, mengingat Sakura memiliki alasan sah untuk menghancurkan reputasinya dengan _gosip _itu.

Menahan diri memutar matanya, Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangan, membuat isyarat seperti sedang mengunci bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Janji."

Setelah beberapa saat menatap Sakura, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau si kutu buku itu bisa memegang janjinya, ia terlihat sedikit lega. "Trims, Sakura…" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Dengar, aku janji setelah ini akan lebih banyak bekerja untuk proyek Biologi kita."

"Aku pegang janjimu," kata Sakura. Selama ini yang lebih banyak bekerja untuk proyek kelompok Biologi mereka hanya Sakura dan Chouji sementara Karin lebih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan hubungan keduanya menjadi tidak begitu baik—diluar masalah Sasuke, tentu saja. Sakura sering jengkel setengah mati padanya karena ini, dan sekali mereka pernah bertengkar seru di lab sebelum dilerai oleh guru mereka.

"Um… aku juga minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini," kata Karin lagi, membuat Sakura agak terkejut. Ini kali pertama ia melihat gadis angkuh seperti Karin meminta maaf.

"Aku juga tidak memperlakukanmu lebih baik. Jadi kurasa kita impas saja." Sakura mengulurkan tangan padanya, tanda berdamai.

Karin langsung menyambutnya. "Oke."

Kedua gadis itu bertukar senyum. Sakura merasa lega. Setidaknya sudah berkurang satu orang yang mencapnya sebagai 'nerd'.

"Jadi apa maunya cewek itu?" tanya Ino penasaran begitu Sakura menghampirinya di depan loker. Ino sedang bersandar dengan tampang bosan di loker kosong yang tadinya milik Sasuke.

"Hanya obrolan kecil saja, tidak begitu penting," sahut Sakura sambil membuka kombinasi kunci lokernya.

"_Hanya obrolan kecil, _eh? Tapi sepertinya menarik."

Sakura tahu Ino sedang berusaha memancingnya. _Dasar ratu gosip. _Meskipun ingin, tapi ia sudah janji pada Karin untuk tutup mulut. Dan Sakura bukan tipe yang suka ingkar janji. Ditariknya tas mungil berisi _handycam_ kesayangan pemberian mendiang ayahnya dari dalam loker lalu menjejalkannya ke tangan Ino. "Memang tidak menarik," tukasnya, memelototi temannya itu.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal. Sedetik kemudian tampang kesalnya langsung berganti dengan cengiran lebar. Mata birunya terpacang pada sosok dari atas bahu Sakura. "Neji Hyuuga," celetuknya sambil menunjuk ke ujung koridor, membuat hati Sakura mencelos seketika. "Sepertinya pangeranmu itu sedang mencarimu."

Menahan napas, Sakura berbalik. Benar saja, Neji terlihat di dekat tangga di ujung koridor, menoleh ke sana kemari. Jelas sekali sedang mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang.

"Oh tidak…" bisik Sakura cemas. "Dia pasti marah aku tidak ada di perpus menunggunya."

"Tapi dia tidak kelihatan marah," komentar Ino.

Tepat saat itu Neji melihat ke arah mereka. Cowok itu melambaikan tangannya sekilas, dan setelah yakin orang yang dicarinya juga sudah melihat ke arahnya, ia berjalan mendekat.

"Ehm… sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, Sakura. Sampai ketemu di KCS!"

"Tidak, tunggu I—" belum sempat Sakura menyambar lengan Ino untuk menahannya, gadis pirang itu keburu berkelit menjauh. Sakura melihat sahabatnya itu mengedipkan mata, mengikik sementara ia berjalan menuju pintu utama. Ino mengucapkan _'good luck!' _tanpa suara sebelum akhirnya menghilang di pintu.

Sakura mengumpat pelan. Dengan gugup ia berpaling untuk menutup lokernya. Dengan helaan napas dalam, Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya, memasang senyum yang paling manis—tapi karena ia gugup, senyumnya lebih mirip ringisan kuda.

"Ha—"

"Sori," potong Sakura, menahan napas, "Tadinya aku menunggumu di perpus, sungguh…"

Selama beberapa saat, Neji menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ah, itu…" ia menyeringai tipis, "Aku mengerti. Tidak apa." Entah mengapa ia terlihat agak gugup. "Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu. Salahku.."

"Eh?"

"_Well…_ Hari ini sepertinya aku agak banyak pikiran sampai lupa janji kita. Maaf…"

Normalnya, Sakura pasti akan langsung pasang tampang jengkelnya yang paling sangar dan bersiap memuntahkan komentar-komentar sadis, karena—normalnya—gadis itu paling benci kalau disuruh menunggu. Lebih benci lagi kalau orang yang ditunggunya malah lupa janji mereka. Tapi berhubung situasi ini—maksudnya tentu saja, perasaannya terhadap orang itu, alias Neji—di luar batas kenormalan, maka ia tidak marah. Sama sekali. Sebaliknya, ia malah tersenyum manis.

"Kelas tiga pastilah sangat sibuk, ya?" ujarnya lembut.

"Begitulah," Neji mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum tipis. Keduanya terdiam sesaat. "Kudengar Uzumaki dan yang lainnya manggung hari ini."

Sakura mengangguk, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Apakah seperti yang sedang dibayangkannya? "Ya…"

"Kau akan pergi menonton mereka setelah jam sekolah?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Tentu saja." Harapannya melambung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

Setengah mati Sakura menahan diri untuk melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Dengan cengiran tertahan gadis itu mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

_Ups! Agak terlalu bersemangat…_

_-_

_-_

Sementara itu di _Konoha City Square _tempat diadakannya festival band, suasananya tidak seramai saat acara pembukaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, karena selain band-band umum, sebagian peserta yang lain adalah pelajar sekolah. Begitu pula dengan penontonnya. Dan karena saat itu masih jam sekolah, penonton yang hadir didominasi masyarakat umum saja, yang tentu saja tidak seantusias para remaja kelebihan energi itu.

Tapi faktor penonton yang sedikit tidak lantas membuat para peserta menjadi lebih santai. Karena dengan lengangnya lapangan itu, para panitia yang menjadi juri di festival itu terlihat dengan jelas dari atas panggung, membuat mereka semakin tegang.

"Wow, mukamu pucat sekali," komentar Naruto pada sang _keyboardist, _Sai, begitu band mereka baru saja turun panggung setelah penampilan putaran pertama mereka.

"Rasanya lebih tegang dari saat pembukaan," gerutu Sai sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang dingin. "Tanganku rasanya beku."

"Aku juga," gumam Naruto sambil merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan _earphone. _"Apa tadi suaraku oke?"

"Hn," sahut Sai dengan tampang tegang.

Bukan hanya Sai, yang lain juga begitu. Zaku terus-terusan memasang tampang sangar dan tidak banyak bicara. Chouji makan keripik kentang lebih banyak dari pada biasanya untuk mengatasi ketegangan. Sementara Naruto, _earphone _tidak pernah lepas menyumpal telinganya—kecuali saat manggung, tentu saja. Benar-benar cemas kalau-kalau ia melupakan lirik yang harus dinyanyikannya di atas panggung. Sepertinya yang tidak terlihat tegang hanyalah Shikamaru. Sang_ leader_ itu malah sempat-sempatnya tidur dulu sebelum naik panggung tadi.

"Kerja bagus, teman-teman," kata Shikamaru yang baru saja muncul dari sisi panggung. Ekspresinya yang santai sangat kontras dengan teman-temannya yang berkeringat dingin. Cowok berkucir itu kemudian menurunkan gitarnya. "Pertahankan untuk nanti sore."

Yang lain menjawab dengan gerutuan. Mereka mengucapkan 'Semoga berhasil!' pada _Alpha Band _yang akan naik panggung setelah ini, sebelum kembali ke van Shikamaru untuk beristirahat. Naruto dan Sai tinggal untuk menonton junior mereka.

Seorang pria berseragam kelabu rapi sudah menunggu di dekat van hijau itu ketika Shikamaru, Chouji dan Zaku sampai di sana. Pria itu membawa sebuah kotak berukuran lumayan besar yang dibungkus kain linen putih dan sebuah termos di tangannya. Ia menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada mereka.

"Maaf, Anda mencari siapa?" tanya Shikamaru sopan.

"Um… Apakah Tuan Uzumaki ada di sini?" pria itu balik bertanya.

Shikamaru dan kedua temannya bertukar pandang. "Maksudmu Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Ya, ya… Naruto Uzumaki." Pria itu mengangguk. "Apa dia ada?"

"Kalau Naruto sih ada di depan, sedang nonton," jawab Chouji. "Memangnya ada perlu apa, Paman?"

"Nona menyuruhku mengantarkan ini pada Tuan Naruto Uzumaki." Pria itu mengangkat bungkusan dan termos yang dibawanya. "Atau pada teman-temannya."

"Nona?" celetuk Zaku ingin tahu. "Nona siapa?"

Belum sempat pria itu membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, Shikamaru menyela, "Kami teman-temannya. Nanti akan kami sampaikan titipannya pada Naruto."

"Oh, terimakasih banyak!" Pria itu tampak lega. Ia memindahtangankan kotak dan termosnya ke tangan Shikamaru setelah Shikamaru meletakkan gitarnya di van. "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pria itu lantas berbalik pergi.

"Nona siapa, sih? Penggemarnya Naruto?" Zaku masih penasaran, menatap punggung pria itu menjauhi van mereka.

Shikamaru meletakkan bungkusan dan termos yang diberikan pria tadi di atas tumpukan kotak-kotak pengeras suara. "Kau tidak lihat simbol api di seragamnya?"

"Simbol keluarga Hyuuga," ujar Chouji pada Zaku yang tampak masih bingung. Cowok berambut merah itu mendekat ke kotak di atas meja dengan ekspresi antusias, hidungnya mengendus-endus. "Hmm… Baunya enak sekali…"

"Sebaiknya tunggu sampai Naruto datang, Chouji," kata Shikamaru pada Chouji sepertinya sudah gatal ingin membuka bungkusan itu.

Chouji menurunkan tangannya, tampak agak kecewa. Menelan ludah, ia pun berpaling dari bau menggoda yang menguar dari bungkusan itu dan menghenyakkan diri di tumpukan kotak-kotak yang lain. Mata sipitnya masih mengawasi bungkusan di seberangnya, perutnya mendadak bergemuruh keras sekali. Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu mengambil kotak permainan _shogi_ dari dalam van.

"Hinata, ya?" Zaku mendengus, "Enak sekali Naruto. Kemarin juga dikirimi makanan. Haaah… Hinata, _my lady, _kenapa naksirnya sama Naruto, sih? Padahal jelas ada yang lebih cakep di sini…" gerutunya.

"Jangan cerewet. Nanti juga kau dibagi," gumam Shikamaru sambil mengatur bidak-bidak di atas papan. "Dari pada sibuk iri pada Naruto, lebih baik kau temani aku main."

"Aku tidak iri pada Naruto!"

Shikamaru memutar matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Zaku kalah main _shogi _dari Shikamaru untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Naruto dan Sai akhirnya datang. Ketegangan sudah tidak tampak dari wajah keduanya, mereka tampak lebih riang. Mendengar apa yang mereka ceritakan tentang penampilan junior mereka barusan, sepertinya _Alpha _tampil bagus dan itu mendongkrak semangat mereka untuk penampilan nanti sore.

"Ada titipan untukmu," beritahu Shikamaru setelah Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya, sama sekali tidak memedulikan Zaku yang kembali mengatur bidak-bidak sambil menggerutu sebal. Ia menunjuk ke bungkusan dan termos di atas tumpukan kotak. "Tadi ada yang datang membawakan itu untukmu."

"Apa ini?"

Dengan penasaran, Naruto mulai membuka kain yang membungkus kotak di dalamnya. Chouji dan Sai ikut mendekat untuk melihat. Rupanya sebuah kotak makan siang empat tumpuk yang masih terasa hangat. Juga lima buah mangkuk kecil, dan secarik kertas pesan yang tersemat di bagian atasnya. Naruto mengambil kertas pesan itu, kemudian membuka kotaknya satu demi satu. Berbagai jenis makanan mengundang selera tersusuk dengan cantik di dalamnya, mulai dari nasi kepal dan berbagai macam lauk yang niscaya membuat air liur menetes hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Dilengkapi dengan sup miso hangat di dalam termos.

"Whoaa…"

Tanpa menunggu lama, cowok-cowok itu dengan barbarnya langsung menyerbu—setelah diizinkan oleh Naruto, tentu saja. Shikamaru dan Zaku juga meninggalkan permainan _shogi _mereka untuk menikmati makan siang yang cukup _wah _itu—roti selai yang sudah mereka bawa sebelumnya langsung terlupakan begitu saja.

Sambil membawa mangkuk penuh sup yang masih beruap dan mulut penuh _tempura, _Naruto membuka kertas pesannya.

_Aku tidak bisa memberikan dukungan apa-apa selain ini._

_Mudah-mudahan ini cukup._

_Semoga sukses, semuanya!_

_SEMANGAT!!_

_-Hinata-_

Cengiran lebar langsung mengembang di bibir Naruto. Sambil tertawa kecil, ia membaca kembali pesan yang teramat singkat itu. Hampir di setiap katanya, Naruto hampir-hampir bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat menulisnya. Bukan Hinata yang biasa, yang teramat sangat pemalu, melainkan Hinata yang riang—seperti yang pernah dilihatnya di panti asuhan tempo hari—yang mengucapkan kata-kata semangat dengan kepalan tangan teracung.

Entahlah, pikirnya sambil tertawa kecil. Memikirkan gadis Hyuuga itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap gadis lain, bahkan dengan Sakura sekalipun. Memang, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang menyenangkan, yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum setiap saat. Tetapi dengan Hinata… ada yang berbeda dalam caranya merasakan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Yang bisa ia jelaskan sekarang hanyalah, bahwa Hinata adalah teman yang sangat baik.

Perlahan Naruto meminum supnya. Aroma harum dan rasa gurihnya mengingatkannya pada sup buatan mendiang ibu angkatnya. Lezat sekali…

Ah, dan bahwa Hinata juga sangat pandai memasak.

"Trims, Hinata…" bisiknya seraya memasukkan gigitan terakhir nasi kepalnya ke mulut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai isi kotak makan siang itu ludes. Bersih tak tersisa.

-

-

Suara dentuman musik yang berasal dari band yang sedang beraksi di panggung besar itu langsung menyapa telinganya begitu Ino menginjakkan kaki di arena festival. Untung saja tidak begitu penuh seperti hari akhir pekan kemarin, sehingga ia tidak perlu berdesakkan menembus kerumunan penonton.

Gadis pirang itu menjulurkan leher, mata birunya menjelajah di sekeliling tempat itu, mencari-cari wajah yang dikenalnya di antara para penonton dan peserta. Setelah memastikan apa yang dicarinya tak ada di sana, Ino langsung bergegas menuju area belakang panggung, tempat yang biasa digunakan para peserta festival berkumpul.

Ino menghela napas lega begitu menemukan van Shikamaru terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Sai dan Zaku tampak sedang duduk-duduk di dekat van. Sai tengah asyik memainkan gitar akustik tua milik Naruto sementara Zaku menontonnya sambil memain-mainkan stik drum di tangannya. Shikamaru, Chouji dan Naruto tidak tampak di mana pun.

Kedua cowok itu menoleh begitu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sai berhenti memetik senar dan Zaku mengernyit saat mereka melihat Ino.

"Ngapain kau kemari?" tanya Zaku dingin sebagai pengganti sapaan.

Ino memandangnya dengan khawatir. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak masih merasa bersalah saat itu, pastilah ia sudah melabrak cowok itu. Tetapi Ino memilih tidak membalasnya. "Aku hanya ingin menonton kalian," ujarnya pelan dengan senyum yang tertahan.

"Peduli apa kau setelah mencampakkan kami begitu saja?" tukas Zaku sinis. "Ingin menonton. Jangan membuatku tertawa, Ino."

Ino tampak terpukul mendengar perkataan Zaku, dan menatap punggung sang drummer dengan tatapan sedih ketika cowok itu beranjak pergi dari sana sambil menggerutu sendiri. Setelah melihat reaksi Zaku yang seperti itu, hatinya mendadak galau. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana sikap Shikamaru atau yang lain terhadapnya. Sejak mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya, Ino belum bicara lagi pada mereka.

Dengan takut-takut, ia berpaling untuk memandang Sai. Cowok itu sedang menatapnya juga. Mata _onyx _di balik lensa kacamata itu tidak menampakkan emosi sama sekali. Datar.

Ino melempar senyum ragu-ragu padanya. "Apa kau juga marah padaku, Sai?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. "Kau tidak bicara apa-apa saat… yah, kau tahu, kan—saat aku bilang aku keluar."

Sai tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatap Ino selama beberapa saat lagi. Ia kemudian berpaling untuk meletakkan gitar Naruto pada tempatnya sambil menghela napas. "Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Ino," ujarnya lambat-lambat, "Keputusanmu begitu mengecewakan teman-teman, dan aku merasa kalau itu sesuatu yang salah."

Hati Ino langsung mencelos. "Kalau begitu kau marah padaku juga, kan?" keluhnya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku marah padamu." Senyum di wajah Sai saat mengatakannya membuat gadis di depannya sedikit terkejut. "Kurasa kau punya alasan sendiri untuk mundur dari band—yah, meskipun kau tidak mau mengatakannya pada kami—dan sebagai teman, aku harus menghargai keputusanmu. Naruto dan yang lain juga setuju denganku."

"Tapi Zaku—"

"Zaku hanya sedang emosi. Kau tahu dia, kan?" sela Sai tenang. Cowok itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Ino. "Jangan khawatir. Kami tidak marah padamu, apalagi membencimu. Bagaimana pun, kau juga bagian dari band ini."

"Sai…"

Kata-kata Sai sedikit banyak membuat hati Ino lebih tenang, seperti malam itu. Gadis itu kemudian membalas senyum Sai, meraih tangan cowok itu dan menggenggamnya. "Terimakasih banyak…"

Sai sedikit tersentak begitu Ino menyentuh tangannya barusan. Perasaan berdebar yang sejak tadi berusaha diredamnya kembali lagi begitu cepat sehingga ia tidak akan heran kalau wajahnya berubah merah padam dalam sekejap. Ia lantas menunduk, menandang tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Ino. Tanpa sadar ia telah membalas meremas tangan yang lebih kecil itu dengan lembut. "Sama-sama," ujarnya, memaksakan senyumnya yang biasa.

Ino melepaskan genggamannya dan memandang berkeliling—jelas sekali ia tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sai. "Omong-omong, di mana Shikamaru dan yang lain?"

"Oh, mereka sedang ke kamar kecil," jawab Sai sambil berpaling, kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Ino mengikuti lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku sudah sangat cemas kalian tidak diizinkan ikut serta lagi," desahnya. "Senang sekali ternyata tidak begitu."

"Shikamaru yang meyakinkan mereka agar kami dibolehkan ikut serta," kata Sai.

"Shikamaru memang paling pandai membujuk orang kalau dia mau," Ino tertawa kecil. "Akalnya memang bulus. Tapi berguna."

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Hanya saja kami diharuskan ganti nama," ujarnya, "Nama awal sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi."

Tentu saja tidak bisa digunakan lagi, Ino membatin. Karena nama lama mengandung konten namanya. Dan sekarang, setelah ia sudah bukan lagi personil band itu, nama awal mereka otomatis tidak mungkin dipakai lagi.

"Kalian sudah menentukan namanya, kalau begitu?"

Sebelum Sai sempat menjawab. Shikamaru, Chouji dan Naruto muncul dari arah kamar kecil yang khusus disediakan untuk peserta.

"Ino!" sapa Naruto ceria—seakan tidak pernah ada konflik sama sekali. "Kau datang!"

"Naruto," balas Ino, balas nyengir, "Shikamaru, Chouji." Ia melambai pada dua yang lain. Chouji membalas sama cerianya sementara Shikamaru hanya menangguk.

"Eh, tunggu dulu…" Naruto yang hendak duduk di sebelah Ino mendadak berhenti. Keningnya berkerut dan ia memandang Ino curiga. "Sekarang masih jam sekolah, kan? Ngapain kau di sini?"

Gadis pemilik rambut pirang itu meringis. "Aku bolos jam terakhir untuk menonton kalian—eh, kalian belum tampil, kan?"

"Sayangnya sudah," kata Chouji sambil duduk di seberang Shikamaru yang sudah akan memulai permainan _shogi _lagi. "Dan kau juga melewatkan makan siang lezat kiriman Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata?" Kepala Ino otomatis menoleh pada Naruto yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Cowok itu balas memandangnya bingung.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," kata Ino sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, benar-benar tak habis pikir. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang, karena ada sesuatu yang lebih menyita perhatiannya saat itu. "Yah… berarti aku terlambat," gerutunya kecewa, lalu menoleh pada Shikamaru. "Shika, kudengar kalian ganti nama."

"Oh, yah," sahut Shikamaru sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap malas. Matanya tak lepas memandang papan _shogi._ "Ganti nama benar-benar merepotkan."

"Kau tahu nama baru kami sekarang?" Naruto berkata cerah. "'_Volatile'!_"

"'_Volatile'_?" Ino mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah, itu jelas lebih baik dari pada _'Band-Tanpa-Nama' _atau _'The Troublesome', _kan?" Naruto mengerling Shikamaru yang memang paling malas kalau disuruh menentukan nama. Nama awal band mereka juga menggunakan nama yang digunakan band ayah-ayah mereka dulu—tinggal ditambah _'junior'—_saking tidak kreatif-nya. "Atau _'Keripik Kentang'_." Naruto menahan geli sambil melirik Chouji.

"Haah.. kau sendiri mengusulkan _'The Beatles', 'Rolling Stone', 'WESTLIFE'…" _balas Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung cemberut. Bibirnya maju.

"Sai yang mengusulkan nama _'Volatile',_" beritahu Chouji.

Ino melempar senyum pada Sai. "Namanya oke juga, Sai," pujinya tulus.

"_Thanks…" _ucap Sai pelan, membalas senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak bisa merekam penampilan awal kalian…" Ino merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan _handycam _milik Sakura, menyalakannya, "…aku akan merekam kegiatan belakang panggung kalian. _Special back stage…_"

Ino mengarahkan kameranya pada Naruto. "Sakura yang minta. Katanya Sasuke menyuruhnya merekam kalian saat manggung," jelasnya menjawab tatapan bertanya Naruto.

Naruto mendengus keras. "Huh! Dasar cowok ngebos satu itu, bisanya menyuruh-nyuruh orang saja. Kalau mau nonton kan tinggal datang saja kemari! Begitu saja kok repot!" omelnya.

Ino hanya tertawa saja, sama sekali tidak menyadari ada yang mengawasinya sejak tadi dengan tatapan lembut.

_Syukurlah kau sudah ceria lagi…_

-

-

Neji sudah menunggunya di undakan depan untuk berangkat bersama-sama menuju _Konoha City Square _setelah pulang sekolah. Dengan senyum manis, Sakura menghampirinya dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte bus tak jauh dari sekolah sambil sesekali mengobrol. Sakura dengan penuh semangat menceritakan bagaimana serunya acara pembukaan festival akhir pekan lalu, termasuk saat mereka semua berkumpul di kedai pizza Ibu Anko Mitarashi.

"Sepertinya ramai sekali," komentar Neji kemudian. Saat itu mereka hampir sampai di halte. "Hinata juga kelihatannya sangat menikmatinya."

Tentu saja, Sakura membatin sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Siapa yang tidak akan menikmati saat-saat kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kau suka, seperti Hinata saat itu?—dan seperti ia saat ini…

Neji yang kemudian sadar sedang diperhatikan menoleh, memandang gadis di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura buru-buru berpaling. Wajahnya terasa hangat di udara yang dingin. "Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya gugup.

Rupanya tidak hanya satu dua anak-anak Konoha High yang akan pergi menonton festival band sore itu. Rasanya halte yang mereka tuju jauh lebih penuh daripada biasanya. Mereka bertemu serombongan besar cowok-cowok kelas tiga, beberapa anak-anak jurnal—termasuk adik sepupu Neji, Hinata—teman-teman Naruto di klub sepak bola, serombongan cewek kelas satu tukang mengikik dan anak-anak lain yang Sakura kenali wajahnya tapi tidak hapal namanya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar ketika mereka mulai menggodainya dengan Neji lagi dengan gosip lama—terutama yang datang dari rombongan teman-teman Neji yang usil. Mereka tak hentinya bersuit, melontarkan celetukan-celetukan nakal yang membuat muka merah dan menertawai mereka. Neji yang tampaknya tidak terlalu memedulikan, ikut tertawa hambar sambil berkali-kali berkata pada mereka, "Jangan ganggu dia."

Yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' tentu saja adalah Sakura yang tampangnya seperti mau pingsan. Sayangnya tidak ada yang berminat untuk mendengarkan Neji, kecuali Rock Lee yang ikut membela Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi naik taksi saja deh," usul Lee pada Neji dalam bisikan. Matanya mengawasi Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di belakang Neji dengan tatapan khawatir. "Anak-anak mulai keterlaluan.."

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar," Neji mengangguk, mengerling gusar pada anak-anak yang masih terkekeh-kekeh, kemudian menoleh pada Sakura. "Kita pergi naik taksi saja, ya?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap. Gadis itu seperti kehilangan kata-kata ketika Neji menarik tangannya menjauh dari halte—setelah sebelumnya juga mengajak Hinata, tapi sepupunya itu memilih untuk pergi naik bus bersama teman-temannya. Mereka kemudian naik ke dalam taksi yang sudah dipanggil oleh Lee untuk mereka.

"_Thanks_, Lee!" ucap Neji seraya memberi sobatnya itu tepukan di bahu.

"Yo! Sama-sama, teman! Kita ketemu di KCS! _Bye bye, _Sakura…" Lee menutup pintu setelah Neji masuk.

"Sori soal yang tadi," kata Neji setelah taksi yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak meninggalkan kawasan Konoha High. "Mereka kadang-kadang keterlaluan."

"Tidak apa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, kok…" sahut Sakura pelan, memaksakan senyum. Saat masih duduk di sekolah dasar dulu, ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Hanya saja yang menjadi objek olok-olok adalah dahinya yang lebar. Dan setelah semua orang bosan dengan dahinya, mereka ganti mengatainya kutu buku atau Nona sok tahu. Memang, itu tidak sama dengan digosipkan punya hubungan dengan Neji. Tapi tetap saja membuat canggung dan malu.

"Aku tetap merasa harus minta maaf, karena mereka teman-temanku, Sakura," ujar Neji.

"Kalau mereka mengejekku—kita—karena peran di pementasan drama nanti, aku anggap itu adalah tantangan. Kalau begitu saja menyerah, Tenten bakal sedih. Dia pernah bilang padaku, ini termasuk dalam latihan mental. Seorang aktris yang baik harus tahan menerima hal-hal semacam ini, kan?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Yah, walaupun awalnya keki juga."

Selang beberapa saat, Neji hanya menatapnya, seakan kehabisan kata-kata. "Wow," komentarnya kemudian, ujung-ujung bibirnya naik membentuk senyum yang selama ini sangat Sakura kagumi, "Kalau kau benar-benar menjadi seorang aktris nantinya, aku berani bertaruh kau bakal jadi aktris hebat."

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi, bahkan lebih merah dibanding saat anak-anak mengolok-oloknya dengan Neji beberapa menit yang lalu. Musim dingin mendadak terasa seperti musim semi yang hangat bagi gadis bermata hijau zamrud itu. Dan ia juga seakan baru menyadari betapa indahnya pemandangan di luar jendela.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di KCS. Tempat itu, terutama di area diadakannya festival, dipenuhi orang-orang yang hendak menonton. Sakura sempat melihat rombongan anak-anak yang mengenakan seragam _Konoha Art Academy _yang baru saja masuk ke pintu utama sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada anak-anak _Konoha High _yang ia kenal yang menyapa mereka, termasuk sekelompok cewek kelas tiga pengagum Neji yang langsung melempar pandang dengki ke arahnya.

Mengabaikan mereka, Neji kemudian mengajak Sakura bergabung di antrian yang akan memasuki pintu utama.

Suara dentuman musik yang berasal dari band yang sedang beraksi di panggung besar itu menambah suasana meriah di tempat itu. Para penonton dan beberapa panitia berbaur di depan panggung, berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti alunan musik, sementara yang lain memilih untuk menonton dari tepi sambil mengambil foto, sesekali menertawakan ulah para penonton lain yang berjoget gila-gilaan.

Di antara mereka yang menonton dari tepi keramaian, mereka melihat anak-anak teater, termasuk Yakumo, Tenten dan Kankurou. Ketiganya tampak larut dalam suasana meriah itu, tertawa-tawa menikmati alunan musik. Barangkali mereka tidak akan menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan Neji di sana seandainya saja Kankurou tidak sengaja memandang ke arah mereka datang.

"Lihat! _Romeo and Juliet _kita datang!" serunya mengatasi dentuman musik yang keras, menyambut mereka berdua.

"_Alfredo_ dan _Violetta_," koreksi Tenten, memutar bola mata cokelat cemerlangnya. "Kau ini selalu saja lupa, Kanpachi!"

"Intinya kan sama saja; tokoh utama kita!" kekeh Kankurou. Ia berpaling lagi pada Neji dan Sakura yang baru tiba. "Halo, Neji, Sakura!" sapanya antusias, yang dibalas keduanya dengan 'hai' kaku.

"Kupikir kalian akan berlatih berdua lagi!" Tenten tersenyum lebar pada mereka.

"Sakura tidak akan melewatkan pertunjukan teman-temannya," sahut Neji. Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Aku juga ingin melihat kebolehan _musisi _yang kau pilih untuk drama nanti, Tenten."

"Shikamaru Nara sih tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tenang saja. Dia keren kok!" seru Tenten sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan tampil."

Neji tersenyum sekilas padanya, sebelum berpaling pada satu-satunya orang yang sejak tadi berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka di sana. "Yakumo," sapanya ragu.

Gadis itu tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Ia pun menoleh, memasang senyum ceria. "Hai, Neji. Hai, Sakura…"

Meskipun Yakumo menyapa mereka dengan nada riang, entah mengapa Sakura merasa gadis itu agak kurang senang melihatnya. Suasana mendadak canggung. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak itu, Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya pada band yang sedang beraksi di atas panggung.

_The Glossy_ sedang beraksi di atas panggung. Band cewek-cewek asuhan Shikamaru Nara itu tampil habis-habisan. Keringat mengucur deras di wajah para personilnya, padahal saat itu udara begitu dingin. Dengan penuh semangat, Sasame Fuuma, gadis berambut oranye panjang dikucir tinggi yang menjadi _lead vocalist _mereka bernyanyi sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak di sisi kanan panggung, sementara _second vocalist _mereka beraksi di sisi kiri panggung, menggiring penonton untuk _koor _bersama mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat anak-anak Konoha High yang tadi menunggu bus di halte bergabung di kerumunan penonton yang berjoget di depan panggung, turut berjingkrak-jingkrak bersama yang lain. Tenten dan Kankurou tertawa keras melihat tingkah orang-orang itu.

"Wuih.. ramai sekali, ya!!"

Mereka semua menoleh dan melihat Lee datang mendekat bersama Hinata dan Kiba yang sudah memegang kameranya, siap mengambil gambar untuk jurnal mereka.

"Sasame Fuuma, d-dari _The Glossy, _kan?" Sakura bisa mendengar Hinata menanyai Kiba yang asik memotret penampilan gadis-gadis itu dari kejauhan, lalu ke rombongan anak-anak _Konoha High _yang berkerumun di depan panggung.

"Yap! Cewek manis itu enerjik sekali di atas panggung," Kiba terkekeh-kekeh, kemudian menoleh pada Hinata. "Kau mau melihat lebih dekat, Hinata? Kurasa lebih bagus kalau memotret lebih dekat."

Hinata menggeleng perlahan. "T-tidak usah, aku di sini saja."

"Ya sudah," Kiba mengangkat bahu, lalu mendekat ke arah panggung supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Setelah Kiba menghilang di kerumunan, Hinata bergerak lebih dekat dengan kakak sepupunya, melempar senyum hangat pada Sakura. "S-Sakura tidak ikut melihat dari dekat?" gadis itu bertanya lembut.

Sakura menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak. Dari sini juga cukup jelas."

Mata Hinata sejenak mengerling Neji yang sedang diajak mengobrol oleh Kankurou, senyum penuh arti kembali tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia kembali menatap Sakura. Hinata sama sekali tidak berkomentar, tetapi tatapan matanya yang melembut itu mendadak membuat Sakura gugup. Sepertinya ia tahu Sakura menyukai kakak sepupunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tawaran untuk 'turun' mendekat ke arah panggung kembali datang. Kali ini datangnya dari Lee. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tidak enak pada Lee yang tampak agak kecewa dengan penolakannya, tetapi kemudian cowok itu balas nyengir dan beralih pada gadis lain. Yakumo, yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang. Lee menoleh pada Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, Neji?"

Neji meringis. "Silakan saja," gerutunya.

"_Come on, My Lady…_" Lee menggandeng Yakumo bergabung dalam kerumunan penonton.

Kankurou memelototi mereka menjauh, sebelum kemudian menyambar tangan Tenten. "Kita juga turun, yuk!" ajaknya. Tenten sama sekali tidak memprotes.

"Kalian tidak ikut?" seru Tenten sambil menoleh pada yang lain sementara Kankurou membawanya menuju kerumunan.

"Kami di sini saja," sahut Neji. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di dalam saku mantelnya. Ia mengawasi ketika Tenten dan Kankurou bergabung di kerumunan penonton menyusul Lee dan Yakumo.

Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat empat orang itu di dekat panggung bersama penonton yang lain, berjingkrak-jingkrak dan tertawa-tawa. Kelihatannya asyik sekali. Melihat itu, Sakura tak bisa menahan diri berharap Neji akan mengajaknya juga. Tapi Neji sama sekali tak menampakkan tanda-tanda ke arah sana.

Sakura kemudian menuruti dorongan hatinya untuk melirik ke arah Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tampaknya ia tidak terlalu menikmati pertunjukan itu. Matanya memang terpacang ke depan, tetapi ekspresinya kosong, seakan suara dentuman musik hanya lewat begitu saja di telinganya tanpa meninggalkan kesan apa pun. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Hinata yang berdiri di sisi lain Neji. Gadis berparas lembut itu terlihat sangat antusias, meskipun tidak heboh seperti yang lain. Mata lavendernya yang besar mengawasi para penonton asyik berjoget dengan ekspresi tertarik.

Beberapa saat berselang, akhirnya Neji menyadari tatapan Sakura padanya. Ia menoleh.

Sakura terkejut. Mata zamrudnya mengerjap ketika dilihatnya Neji menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Cepat-cepat ia berpaling. Wajahnya memanas, malu karena telah tertangkap basah dengan memandangi cowok itu.

"Kau haus, Sakura?" ia mendengar Neji menanyainya.

"Eh?" kepala Sakura otomatis menoleh lagi padanya.

"Mau kubelikan minuman? Kau mau juga, Hinata?" Neji beralih pada adik sepupunya.

"Ya, Kak. Terimakasih," sahut Hinata ceria.

Dengan senyum tipis terakhir, Neji berbalik meninggalkan kedua gadis itu dan berjalan menuju _stand _minuman yang jaraknya agak jauh dari sana. Ekor mata Sakura mengikuti sosok Neji sampai ahirnya punggungnya menghilang di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Sorakan riuh penonton seketika mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Rupanya _The Glossy _telah mengakhiri penampilan mereka, diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Di sebelahnya, Hinata turut bertepuk tangan antusias bersama penonton lain.

"M-mereka main b-bagus sekali, ya…" seru Hinata dengan suaranya yang halus.

"Yeah…" sahut Sakura.

"Kak Neji sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai acara-acara musik seperti ini," beritahu Hinata kemudian. Sakura memutar kepala ke arahnya dan mendapati adik sepupu Neji itu tersenyum tipis. "A-agak kaget juga waktu tahu Kak Neji mengajak Sakura kemarin. B-biasanya Kakak lebih senang mendengarkan musik-musik klasik dan jazz, menonton resital atau pertunjukan teater…"

Entah mengapa Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya nyengir saat dilihatnya tatapan penuh arti Hinata.

"Butuh hiburan yang berbeda setelah ujian di Ame, barangkali," sahutnya ringan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"B-benar juga, ya…" Hinata tertawa kecil.

"_Forehead girl!!_"

Mendengar suara yang sudah dikenalinya—selain panggilan _itu, _tentu saja—mata Sakura segera mencari-cari sumber suara. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir kuda baru saja muncul dari kerumunan penonton, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sementara tangan yang satu lagi memegang _handycam_ milik Sakura. Ino berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Dapat gambarnya?" Sakura menanyainya langsung begitu Ino sampai di dekatnya.

"Aku terlewat putaran pertama," Ino memajukan bibirnya, "Gara-gara mengobrol denganmu tadi, sih… Tapi aku dapat _special back-stage_ mereka," gadis itu menambahkan dengan cengiran lebar. "Dijamin Tuan Uchiha itu akan senang melihatnya nanti—atau muntah-muntah."

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Seperti mereka sudah menjadi band ngetop saja ada _special back-stage _segala." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ino tertawa renyah, lalu berpaling pada Hinata. "Hei, Hinata, apa aku sudah terlihat seperti anak jurnal?" Ino memasang pose dengan kamera di tangannya.

Hinata ikut tertawa bersama mereka. "I-Ino berbakat jadi jurnalis," ujarnya lembut, membuat Ino nyengir lebar padanya. Hinata memang punya kecenderungan untuk berkata hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti itu pada orang-orang, dan selalu terdengar sangat tulus.

"Kalian datang berdua?"

"Um… tidak juga," sahut Hinata dengan senyum lembut yang sudah jadi ciri khasnya, "Kami datang ramai-ramai," Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton, di mana mereka melihat sekumpulan anak-anak Konoha High, "Tapi Sakura tadi datang bersama Kak Neji. Iya, kan, Sakura?"

Hinata mengatakannya dengan begitu lembut, tanpa terkesan sedang memojokkan Sakura sama sekali, membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu tersipu, alih-alih membeliak galak pada Hinata.

"Ah… Neji, huh?" Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura, nyengir lebar.

"Diamlah…" gerutu Sakura. Meski begitu, ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Tapi di mana dia sekarang?" Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sosok Neji yang tak tampak di mana pun.

"Kakak sedang ke _stand _minuman," kata Hinata.

"Oh…"

Perhatian para gadis itu langsung teralih begitu MC yang membawakan acara muncul di panggung.

-

-

Suasana belakang panggung langsung riuh begitu para gadis personil _The Glossy _muncul. Wajah ketujuh gadis itu sumringah meskipun tampak agak letih—terutama kedua _vocalist-_nya yang wajahnya sudah merona kemerahan. Dua cowok kelas tiga yang memanageri mereka—sekaligus dua band yang lain—langsung menyambut dengan tepukan tangan sambil mengedarkan air mineral untuk masing-masing personil.

"Sukses?" tanya Naruto pada Sasame yang tengah menenggak sebotol air mineral.

"Pastinya!" sahut gadis itu ceria. "Penontonnya lebih heboh dari yang tadi siang. Banyak anak-anak _Ko-High _juga!"

Naruto nyengir lebar, lalu menoleh pada teman-teman personil bandnya. Keempat cowok di belakangnya balas memandang sambil melempar senyum yakin. Kesuksesan _The Glossy_ menghibur penonton nampaknya semakin mengobarkan semangat mereka untuk menampilkan yang lebih baik, terlebih setelah keluarnya Ino dari formasi lama band yang mengharuskan mereka memulai kembali dari awal. Setelah latihan keras yang dijalani—sampai pakai acara menginap di studio Shikamaru segala—tentu saja mereka tidak ingin penampilan yang hanya biasa-biasa saja. Naruto merasa sangat bersemangat. Sama bersemangatnya seperti saat ia menghadapi pertandingan persahabatan sepak bola melawan tim Iwa beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Suara celotehan para MC terdengar dari arah panggung, memberi jeda sebelum penampilan band selanjutnya, sekaligus memberi kesempatan untuk para penonton _beristirahat _sejenak.

"Baiklah teman-teman," Naruto bisa mendengar Shikamaru berseru pada mereka, "Kita harus segera naik pentas. Usahakan lebih bagus dari yang tadi. Ayo, semuanya bersiap-siap!"

"YOSH!!"

Kelima cowok itu kemudian berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil, menyatukan tangan mereka.

"_Volatile_… GO!!"

-

-

Suara sorakan dari arah rombongan anak-anak _Konoha High_ langsung bergemuruh begitu sesosok cowok berambut pirang muncul dari belakang panggung, disusul sosok-sosok lain yang juga mendapatkan sambutan yang sama meriahnya.

"Ah, N-Naruto…" desah Hinata penuh kekaguman saat melihat Naruto yang terlihat amat keren dalam balutan kostum hitam-oranye mengambil posisi paling depan di dekat tiang _mike_. Cowok itu nyengir lebar dan melambai ke arah penonton.

Ino dan Sakura melonjak-lonjak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan, berharap cowok-cowok di atas panggung melihat ke arah mereka.

"NARUTO!!" Ino berseru keras mengalahkan sorakan penonton, "SAI! SHIKA! CHOUJI! ZAKU!! LIHAT KEMARI!!" Kamera di tangannya menyorot ke arah panggung.

Sai lah yang tampaknya pertama kali menyadari keberadaan gadis itu—padahal jarak mereka cukup jauh dari panggung. Cowok berkacamata itu memanggil Naruto lalu mengendikkan kepala ke arah penonton. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangnya dan mata biru langitnya segera menemukan sosok Ino, Sakura dan Hinata di pinggir arena. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat para gadis itu, kemudian melambaikan tangan penuh semangat.

"Whoa… Kau berbakat jadi _rocker_, Ino!" seru Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Aku memang _rocker!_" Ino balas berseru. Nyengir.

"SELAMAT SORE SEMUANYA!!" seru Naruto menyapa penonton yang langsung heboh bersorak-sorai. "KONOHA, MASIH SEMANGAT, KAN?!"

Penonton menyahut dengan sorakan heboh. Bahkan ada di antara penonton yang berteriak iseng, "Naruto! Aku padamu!!"

Naruto tertawa. "Baiklah! Lagu ini aku persembahkan PADAMU juga!!" cowok itu balas berkelakar sambil menunjuk kerumunan teman-temannya, lalu menoleh ke arah para personil band yang lain. "Kita mulai saja, teman-teman?"

Zaku memukul drumnya sebagai jawaban. Di belakang _keyboard, _Sai menaikkan posisi kacamata di atas hidungnya, lalu mengacungkan ibu jari. Shikamaru dan Chouji mulai memainkan nada-nada pembuka.

Naruto kembali menghadap penonton yang heboh, membuka kedua tangannya seolah-olah ia sedang menyambut mereka. Dengan penuh penghayatan, Naruto mulai melagukan bait-bait pertama lirik lagunya dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak,

_Welcome to the planet… Welcome to existence…  
Everyone's here… Everyone's here…_

Para penonton bersorak, bertepu tangan heboh, membuat mereka tambah semangat. Gebukan drum Zaku yang berirama pelan mengiringi saat Naruto menyanyikan bait selanjutnya.

_Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?  
What happens next?_

Di bagian _refrein, _para penonton mulai mengangkat tangan mereka dan mengayunkannya mengikuti alunan musik. Naruto melepas _mike _dari tiangnya dan berjalan ke bibir panggung, bernyanyi lebih semangat. Mereka mulai memainkan _beat_ yang lebih keras.

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off by the floor  
I dare you to move, I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before…_

_-_

_-_

"Kita sudah sampai. Ini rumahku…"

Dua sosok itu kini sudah berdiri di depan jalan masuk menuju salah satu rumah di _Blossoms Street, _kediaman Haruno. Salah satu diantara keduanya, yang lebih pendek dari yang lain dan memiliki rambut merah muda panjang, tersenyum malu-malu menatap yang lain.

"Sederhana. Tidak sebesar rumahmu di _White Hills,_" ujarnya pelan.

Sosok satunya menatap rumah itu sejenak, lalu membalas senyumnya, "Tapi kelihatannya menyenangkan."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Yeah, memang. Um…" Gadis itu menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali mendongakkan wajah menatap lawan bicaranya, "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai ke rumah, Neji."

"Tak usah sungkan. Aku juga sekalian ingin tahu rumahmu, supaya hari Minggu nanti aku bisa menjemputmu kamari," kata Neji.

Mengingat mereka masih ada satu janji untuk jalan sekali lagi membuat Sakura berseri-seri. Gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan, Sakura," ujar Neji kemudian, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut tapi senang, "Aku sangat menikmatinya. Kalian benar-benar _asyik._"

"Naruto memang biasa heboh begitu," Sakura terkekeh.

"Hn. Pantas saja Hinata senang bersama kalian."

"Yeah…"

Lama keduanya terdiam, tampak canggung untuk saling mengucapkan selamat malam.

"_Well, _sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Neji setelah beberapa lama. "Sampai ketemu besok, Sakura." Cowok itu menepuk pelan lengan Sakura, tersenyum tipis, lalu berbalik pergi.

Sakura berdiri di sana beberapa lama lagi setelah punggung Neji menghilang di jalan besar, seakan masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Neji baru saja mengantarnya pulang dan berkata bahwa ia sangat menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Sakura?

_Aku sama sekali tidak bermimpi, kan?_

Sakura mencubit lengannya keras-keras. Sakit. Itu sama sekali bukan mimpi.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu bersorak, melompat-lompat kegirangan. Wajahnya sampai merah padam saking bahagianya. Bersenandung senang, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Suasana hatinya sedang luar biasa riang, sampai-sampai ia lupa sedang marahan dengan ibunya. Ia langsung melompat memeluk Azami begitu melihatnya di ruang keluarga.

"Astaga, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Azami kaget.

"Ibu.. Ibu… Oh, Ibu-sayang.. aku senaaaaang sekali…" seru Sakura, melompat-lompat seperti orang gila di depan ibunya.

Azami, meskipun sangat bingung atas kelakuan putri tunggalnya itu, mau tak mau tersenyum melihat Sakura begitu bahagia—dan yang paling penting baginya saat itu, Sakura tidak lagi bersikap ketus padanya. Ini membuatnya _sedikit _lega. Dengan lembut, dibelainya rambut merah muda anaknya. Matanya berkaca penuh kelegaan.

-

-

TBC…

-

-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

'_Dare You To Move' _© Switchfoot

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

_A/N seperti biasa agak panjang. Yang udah capek, silakan diskip aja… Cuma curhatan gaje author aja kok._

_Fiuh… akhirnya kelar juga satu chapter gaje. Banyak banget perubahannya.. Gomen, Sasuke-kun gak nongol lagi di chap ini, cuma numpang disebut namanya doang. Ehehe… Sebenernya dia ada di chap ini, tapi karena kepanjangan, jadinya aku split jadi dua. Bagian Sasuke di chapter depan. Gomenna… -bowed-_

_Chapter ini terasa agak datar, ya? Banyak nongolin scene-scene yang dirasa kurang penting. Tapi aku bener-bener kepingin munculin kehidupan sekolah sih. Gak cuma masalah cinta-cintaan, tapi kesibukan mereka sebagai pelajar. Gimana pusingnya ngurusin organisasi, dsb. Pertanyaan untuk ini: 'Who's the next KHS' president?' Yang udah dapet spoileran dilarang jawab. Ehehehe… Dan Karin akhirnya berdamai juga sama Sakura. ^_^ Terus… kalo gak salah ada yang pernah tanya Ino kok kesannya mary-sue di sini. Um.. aku memang kepingin lebih menonjolkan Ino sih.. Habisnya di setiap fic yang aku baca, dia hampir selalu jadi cewek kedua setelah Sakura, terus sering dibashing, apalagi di fic ShikaTema. Padahal dia kan emang cantik n baik banget, role model-nya Sakura. Jadilah di sini dia jadi cewek terkeren di sekolah.. Seenggaknya itu –menurutku- jadi mengurangi kesuperioran Sakura. Dan Naruto juga gitu. Aku pingin dia kelihatan lebih keren dari Sasuke. XD –disambit Sasuke FG-_

_Um… ada yang melihat plothole gede banget di chapter ini?—atau ada yang bingung dengan scene terakhir NejiSaku di atas tea? Hihihi… sengaja sih… -ditelen Manda-_

_Dan maafkan karena menggantung konflik Sakura-Azami. Kejutan deh… ^_^_

_Kredit lagi buat Tobi-Luna yang udah ngusulin nama baru band-nya Naruto dkk. Thanks, Hun.. –peluk-peluk-_

_Terus… Masalah hubungan Kakashi ama keluarga Haruno dan cincin Kakashi, itu akan kebuka seiring jalannya cerita. Gak seru dong kalo dikasih tau di sini. Ehehe… Dan.. betul! Aku ngefans ama Kakashi-kun! -menghindari kunai yang dilempar Teh Bellatrix- XD _

_Makasih yang udah baca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya, yah… Dan makasih juga yang udah baca n review **Spring Waltz**.. Itu oneshot kok, bukan prolog.. T_T_

_Dan yang terakhir… mohon doanya yah, minna-sama. Besok sobatku akan menjalani operasi penggantian katup jantung di RS Jantung Harapan Kita. Beneran ikutan deg-degan nih. Mana kemarin gak ikut nengokin lagi, gara-gara tugas kuliah yang setumpuk ituh.. Gomennasai, teman… -ngasih pelukan virtual jarak jauh- 'Thanks sudah mengajarkan pada kami bagaimana arti sebuah kesabaran dan perjuangan, teman. __Doa kami selalu menyertai! __Ganbatte kudasai!! Kami menunggumu kembali di kampus FIK tercinta!!'_

'_Pe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya… -halah-_


	59. Chapter 58

_**OoCness, Crackness, Gajeness alert!**_

**Chapter 58**

_**Oto city…**_

Sasuke menutup pintu ganda berpelitur di belakangnya perlahan. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum—atau seringai?—tipis. Wajahnya yang pucat tampak berseri-seri. Jelas sekali suasana hatinya sedang sangat bagus. Luar biasa bagus. Sejenak ia menatap plat bertuliskan _'Kepala Sekolah' _dengan huruf-huruf emas yang terpampang di depan pintu sebelum berbalik.

Apa yang lebih baik dari ini? Pikirnya riang seraya menyusuri koridor meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dengan langkah ringan.

Semuanya berjalan lebih mudah dari yang diperkirakannya. Sebelumnya, Sasuke mengira akan sangat sulit saat mengutarakan keinginannya pada kedua orangtuanya—terutama Mikoto, ibunya. Tetapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat kedua orangtuanya justru menyetujui pilihannya untuk pindah ke Konoha, bahkan mendukungnya seratus persen.

"Kalau kau memang sudah memutuskan seperti itu, Sasuke, Ayah akan dukung," begitu kata Fugaku beberapa malam yang lalu. Nadanya begitu santai, sama sekali tak terdengar nada keberatan dalam suaranya yang berat. Begitu pula dengan ibunya. Sepertinya mereka pada akhirnya mulai mengerti bahwa putra bungsu mereka sudah beranjak dewasa dan bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Fugaku langsung menghubungi Itachi di Konoha dan memberitahukan keinginan Sasuke saat itu juga. Itachi—yang sering mengeluh kesepian di rumah sejak Sasuke tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi—tentu saja sangat senang dan langsung mengurusi segalanya termasuk sekolah Sasuke di Konoha.

Dengan jaminan nama besar keluarga mereka, sekolah Sasuke di Oto pun dengan cepat mengurusi kepindahannya. Meski begitu, Sasuke terpaksa bolak-balik ke kantor kepala sekolahnya, Profesor Orochimaru, yang tampaknya sangat enggan melepaskan salah satu siswanya yang cemerlang itu untuk sekolah lain. Pria paruh baya sangar itu berusaha keras membujuk Sasuke agar berubah pikiran dan tetap tinggal, tapi tentu saja itu tidak berhasil. Sampai akhirnya sore ini beliau memberitahukan persetujuannya dengan berat hati.

_Akhirnya… _

"Sasuke!" jeritan yang berasal dari seorang gadis yang baru saja muncul dari pintu samping mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah itu berlari-lari menghampirinya, wajahnya gusar bukan kepalang. "Apa benar yang dikatakan anak-anak kalau kau bakal pindah minggu ini, Sasuke?"

"Ya," sahut Sasuke datar, melanjutkan perjalannya menuju lokernya. Tayuya merendenginya.

"Tapi kau baru saja kembali! Bahkan belum ada satu semester!" ujar gadis itu gusar.

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menggerutu. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ekspresi kesal gadis yang sempat sempat 'jadian' dengannya gara-gara kalah taruhan beberapa minggu saat ia masih kelas satu.

"Kenapa?" Tayuya menuntut. Alisnya bertaut dan ia menatap Sasuke curiga. "Karena gadis itu, kan? Hyuuga. Iya, kan?!"

Sasuke memutar matanya, sama sekali tidak menjawab. Langkah mereka bergema di koridor yang lengang. Saat itu jam pelajaran memang sudah usai dan hampir semua anak sedang berada di luar untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler—Tayuya sendiri masih mengenakan seragam klub pemandu sorak yang ditutupi jaket olahraga, dan ia masih membawa pom-pom.

"Sasuke, jawab aku!" Tayuya menarik lengan kaus Sasuke, memaksanya berhenti tepat ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang ganti siswa.

Tidak tahan, Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatap gadis yang sekepala lebih pendek darinya itu tajam. Mau tak mau ia menyesal juga dulu begitu mudahnya membuat taruhan konyol seperti itu dengan teman-temannya. Meskipun ia sudah menegaskan pada Tayuya kalau mereka hanya pura-pura, tapi gadis keras kepala itu tetap menganggapnya serius, tidak peduli Sasuke 'memutuskannya' dengan mengatakan sudah punya gadis lain di Konoha—Hinata. Tayuya terus saja bersikap seolah-olah mereka benar-benar pacaran, menempel terus seperti kutil.Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli, tapi lama-lama itu menjadi sangat menjengkelkan.

Terutama sekarang.

Itulah mengapa ia tidak pernah memberitahukan teman-temannya di sekolah tentang rencana kepindahannya kembali ke Konoha, termasuk Tayuya—terlebih gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tukasnya kesal. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu _lagi, _kan?"

Wajah Tayuya langsung memucat dan sepertinya ia hendak menangis. Melihat ini, Sasuke menghela napas keras. Ia tidak tahan melihat orang menangis.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikat dirimu terus padaku, eh? Kau tidak lelah? Aku yang melihatnya saja, lelah," tanya Sasuke tak sabar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa karena kita memang _tidak ada apa-apa. _Kau kan tahu itu hanya taruhan bego yang dibuat anak-anak. Tidak ada yang serius. Dan Hinata… jangan salahkan dia karena dia memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Tapi Sasuke, aku masih sayang padamu dan aku ingin kau tetap di sini. Asal kau tahu, aku terus menunggumu selama kau di Konoha. Aku menolak semua cowok-cowok yang _nembak, _karena di hati aku cuma ada kau!" Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Tayuya yang dengan cepat berubah warna menjadi merah. "Jadi aku mau kau tetap tinggal. Demi aku… Ya?"

_Astaga…_

Mau tak mau Sasuke merasa kasihan juga pada gadis di depannya itu. Entah bagaimana sikap Tayuya itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia masih memohon-mohon pada Hinata untuk mau menjadi kekasihnya. _Hopeless. _

_Hinata… sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu. Ternyata aku sangat menyebalkan, ya?_

"Dengarkan aku, Tayuya. Bisa kan kau melupakannya saja? Aku tahu itu sulit—aku juga pernah merasakannya—tapi aku yakin, dengan kepergianku itu akan mempermudahmu. Sudah cukup kau menyiksa dirimu terus, sudah waktunya membuka hati untuk orang lain. Oke?" Jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke menambahkan dengan senyum tipis sekilas, "Bagaimana pun, kau adalah temanku," ia memberikan tepukan pelan di lengan gadis itu sebelum berbalik, membuka pintu ruang ganti.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Tayuya serak sebelum Sasuke sempat menutup pintu ruang ganti.

"Jumat ini adalah hari terakhirku," jawab Sasuke. Ditatapnya mantan kekasihnya itu beberapa lama lagi, kemudian bertanya dengan diiringi seringai kecil, "Omong-omong, sampai kapan kau mau menggantung Kimimaro terus, hm?"

Ekspresi terkejut langsung menghiasi wajah Tayuya. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup tanpa suara, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tampaknya ia terlalu kaget mengetahui Sasuke memperhatikan gosip yang dulu sempat heboh saat Sasuke masih di Konoha itu. Sejak kapan? Gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengan gosip.

"Menurutku dia cowok yang baik. Pertimbangkanlah.."

Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu ruang ganti.

_Fiuh… rasanya seperti déjà vu…_

Sasuke kemudian bergegas mengganti setelan olahraganya dengan kemeja dan celana seragam bersih. Menjejalkan semuanya ke dalam tas olahraga, lalu pulang. Untunglah Tayuya tidak menungguinya di depan ruang ganti, pikir Sasuke lega sambil cepat-cepat berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum muncul gangguan yang lain berkaitan dengan desas-desus yang terlanjur menyebar soal kepindahannya. Rasanya sudah tak sabar ingin cepat sampai di rumah.

Mobil jemputannya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang utama.

-

-

Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke melompat kegirangan melihat BMW hitam dengan plat nomor yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terparkir di depan pelataran rumah ketika ia akhirnya sampai di Uchiha Mansion. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak _melompat kegirangan _karena itu sama sekali bukan seperti Sasuke. Cowok pemilik tatapan tajam—menurut gadis-gadis yang mengenalnya—itu hanya menyeringai tipis sebelum turun dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tak perlu berlama-lama sampai ia menemukan sang kakak, Itachi, yang rupanya sedang duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga mereka yang besar sambil minum teh dan makan dango bersama ibu mereka. Omong-omong, Mikoto selalu membuat dango setiap kali Itachi pulang ke Oto. Kontras dengan adik laki-lakinya, Itachi sangat suka makanan manis.

"Sasuke!" sambut Itachi cerah. Ia meletakkan tusuk dango yang baru dimakannya ke piring, beranjak lalu menghampiri Sasuke sambil membuka kedua tangannya. Dipeluknya adiknya itu hangat. "Lama tak bertemu. Kau oke, kan?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn. Kita kan baru ngobrol semalam lewat telepon, Kak," sahut Sasuke datar. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Mana Rufus?"

Itachi, yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke, mendengus kecil. "Haah.. kau ini benar-benar adik tidak sopan. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bukannya menanyakan kabar, malah Rufus yang ditanya."

Mikoto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua _pangeran-_nya itu dari sofa, tertawa renyah. "Bukannya begitu, Sayang. Adikmu sebenarnya kangen sekali padamu, hanya saja tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahumu…" ujarnya pada Itachi. Senyum lembut mengembang dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda itu. "Begitu kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, barangkali untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena kata-kata Mikoto yang mendekati kebenaran. Sementara itu, Itachi menyeringai lebar. Disambarnya leher Sasuke dengan lengannya, dirangkulnya erat-erat, membuat adiknya itu tercekik.

"Oh, begitu… Padahal kalau kangen, bilang saja kangen, Sasukeee~ Dasar, kau ini!" Itachi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya gemas.

"Kakak! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke memprotes, mencoba mendorong minggir kakaknya.

Tapi Itachi tidak mau melepaskannya. Alhasil, kedua kakak beradik itu bergulat dengan ditonton ibu mereka yang tertawa-tawa. Lama-lama, Sasuke tidak tahan juga untuk tetap menahan tawanya. Ia tergelak bersama Itachi dan Mikoto. Beberapa saat berselang, kedua kakak beradik itu sudah ambruk di sofa, terengah-engah. Mikoto sudah pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Jadi Kakak tidak membawa Rufus?" tanya Sasuke setelah napasnya sudah kembali teratur.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi, mengambil setusuk dango, "Dia kutitipkan ke tempat Hana. Kasihan kalau diajak perjalanan jauh." Ia menggigit dangonya.

"Hn…" Sasuke menyapu rambutnya yang jatuh ke dahi kebelakang. "Kak Hana apa kabar?"

Itachi mengerling Sasuke dengan mata disipitkan. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Hana-_ku,_" ujarnya, pura-puramemasang tampang serius.

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Aku tidak berminat dengan cewek yang lebih tua, terimakasih banyak."

Mendengar itu, Itachi menyambar bantal sandaran kursi di sebelahnya dan melemparnya pada Sasuke, terkekeh-kekeh. "Hana baik. Dia titip salam untukmu."

"Hn."

"Sakura juga baik," kata Itachi lagi, melirik Sasuke dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Sasuke merasakan perutnya sedikit anjlok mendengar kakaknya menyebut nama itu. _Sialan, _pikirnya ketika menyadari Itachi sedang mencoba menggodanya. Tapi ia tidak akan terpancing semudah itu. "Hn." Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum kakaknya itu menemukan celah lagi untuk menyudutkannya. "Jadi, kakak sudah mengurusnya, kan? Sekolahku di Konoha?"

"Yeah," sahut Itachi santai sembari melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala, bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa. Kilat nakal melintas di mata gelapnya. "Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di _Hidden Leaf Public School—_"

"Apa?!" dengking Sasuke seketika. Punggungnya menegak, matanya melebar. Jelas terkejut setengah mati dengan jawaban yang diberikan Itachi.

Melihat tampang _shock _Sasuke, Itachi tergelak lagi. Menyadari sang kakak sekali lagi menggodanya—dan kali ini berhasil—Sasuke lantas mengambil bantal sandaran kursi yang tadi dilempar Itachi dan menyambitnya tanpa ampun.

"_Damn you, _Itachi!" makinya kesal.

Itachi masih tekekeh-kekeh beberapa saat lagi, sebelum membalas melempar bantal pada Sasuke yang langsung menepisnya. "Dasar kau ini! Aku kan hanya bergurau, adik kecil…"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" tukas Sasuke, memelototi kakaknya.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Itachi untuk meredam kekehannya. Menyenangkan sekali menggodai Sasuke seperti ini, pikirnya. Ia lantas berdeham untuk meredam tawanya. "Iya, iya… Urusan sekolah, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah mengurusnya. _Tuan Besar _tinggal tahu beres."

"Hn!" Sasuke mendengus keras, terlanjur kesal sehingga tidak tertarik untuk mendengar lebih lanjut lagi. Dengan geram disambarnya ransel dan beranjak dari sana, menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Itachi menatap punggung adiknya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Masih saja gampang panas, pikirnya. _Benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bergurau bocah satu itu…_

Suara tawa kecil dari arah ruang depan mengalihkan perhatian Itachi dari Sasuke. Pria awal duapuluhan itu menoleh, dan langsung beranjak dari sofa begitu melihat sesosok pria paruh baya berambut gelap licin di sana, sedang melepas mantel bepergiannya dibantu oleh sang kepala pelayan, Paman Hayato.

"Ah, Ayah!" Itachi bergegas menghampiri Fugaku yang kemudian membuka kedua tangannya, memberi putra sulungnya itu pelukan singkat.

"Hn. Waktu ibumu memberitahu kau sudah sampai, Ayah langsung pulang," kata Fugaku setelah mengizinkan Paman Hayato pergi untuk menaruh mantel dan tas kerjanya. Matanya mengamati putra sulungnya dengan seksama. "Bagaimana keadaan kantor di Konoha?"

"Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan, Sayang," tegur Mikoto yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Ia masih mengenakan celemeknya dan membawa segelas air untuk suaminya. Mata _onyx_ yang diwariskan pada kedua putranya menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan seorang-ibu-yang-protektif-pada-anaknya. "Jangan membicarakan urusan pekerjaan di rumah. Anakmu ini baru saja sampai," ujarnya tajam seraya mengangsurkan gelas air pada suaminya itu.

"Tidak apa, Bu," kata Itachi. "Kantor oke, Yah. Proyek yang terakhir sudah hampir selesai," lapornya pada Fugaku. "Tapi sepertinya Sasuke yang sedang tidak begitu oke. Hanya perasaanku saja atau dia jadi semakin gampang marah?"

"Bukannya gampang marah," kata Mikoto. Wanita itu menghela napas seraya menatap tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat di mana putra bungsunya baru saja menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu, tersenyum lembut. "Sasuke hanya sedang sangat bersemangat dengan rencananya kembali ke Konoha. Saking semangatnya, dia jadi senewen."

"Dan dia juga menanyakanmu terus sejak kemarin," Fugaku menambahkan setelah menenggak airnya separuh.

"Ah!" kepala Itachi teranggung-angguk paham.

"Nah, sekarang, sebelum makan malam, sebaiknya kalian bersih-bersih dulu!" seru Mikoto pada kedua pria itu selang beberapa saat. "Sayang, aku sudah siapkan air mandi dan pakaian bersih untukmu di atas." Ia mengambil gelas yang sudah setengah dari tangan suaminya, kemudian beralih pada Itachi. "Paman Hayato sudah menaruh kopermu di kamar, Nak. Sekarang kau sebaiknya mandi dulu, lalu kita makan malam bersama. Oke?"

"Baik…" Kedua pria itu langsung beranjak dari sana, diawasi oleh tatapan puas Mikoto.

Omong-omong, meskipun Fugaku Uchiha adalah kepala keluarga di sana, tetapi _bos _yang sebenarnya di rumah besar itu adalah istrinya, Mikoto Uchiha. Tidak ada yang berani membantahnya di rumah itu.

-

-

Sasuke segera mendudukkan pantatnya ke kursi belajarnya segitu selesai mandi. Handuk lembab masih bertengger manis di rambutnya yang basah, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan air yang masih menetes-netes membasahi kaus oblong putih yang dikenakannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat video yang dimintanya pada Sakura dua malam yang lalu.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat di rekaman yang baru saja diunggahnya dari _attachment _email Sakura adalah tampang berseri-seri gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dari latar belakangnya yang serba merah muda, Sasuke bisa menebak Sakura sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu sudah mengenakan piama putih dengan motif bunga kecil-kecil. Rambutnya yang merah muda panjang dililit dan disampirkan di bahunya.

"_Hai, Sasuke!" _sapa Sakura ceria—membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyum. Temannya itu terlihat sangat _cute _kalau sedang ceria begitu. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya—Gadis itu menyibak poni dari dahinya yang lebar, kemudian melanjutkan, _"Ini video yang kau minta kemarin. Benar-benar merepotkan, tahu!" _Sakura pura-pura cemberut, tapi detik berikutnya ia sudah nyengir lagi, _"Tapi aku senang kok. Dengan begini kau tidak akan kehilangan momen yang menyenangkan di sini."_

"_Dan aku juga jadi punya rekaman bagus yang bisa selalu kutonton kalau aku mau!" _ia menambahkan, mengikik sendiri. Wajahnya mendadak bersemu merah._ "Um.. tapi karena aku tidak terlalu bisa mengedit, jadi yang kuberikan padamu ini mentahnya saja, ya. Kau bisa mengeditnya sendiri kalau kau mau, Sasuke!" _

"_Baiklah, dari pada terlalu banyak ngomong, lebih baik langsung saja. Selamat menikmati pertunjukannya!" _Sakura terlihat menjulurkan tangan ke arah kamera dan segalanya menjadi gelap beberapa detik sebelum muncul gambar yang sama sekali berbeda. Kali ini berada di luar ruangan, dan kamera menyorot close-up seraut wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dengan kulitnya yang gelap terbakar matahari, rambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit terlihat basah oleh gel rambut dan mata biru cemerlang.

Melihat wajah sahabat yang dirindukannya sekali lagi, sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk seringai.

Hanya saja saat itu Naruto sedang tidak melihat ke arah kamera, tetapi sepertinya sedang menatap orang di belakang kamera. Mungkin Sakura.

"_Sakura yang minta," _kata orang di belakang kamera. Ternyata bukan Sakura, suaranya berbeda._ "Katanya Sasuke menyuruhnya merekam kalian saat manggung."_

Naruto terlihat mendengus keras._ "Huh! Dasar cowok ngebos satu itu, bisanya menyuruh-nyuruh orang saja. Kalau mau nonton kan tinggal datang saja kemari! Begitu saja kok repot!" _ia mengomel.

Melihat ini, Sasuke terkekeh.

"_Oi, Sasuke," _Naruto membelalak pada kamera, seakan benar-benar memelototinya,_ "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin nonton, datang saja ke Konoha. Daripada merepotkan Sakura begini. Untung saja Sakura baik dan—"_

Setelah sesi mengomel Naruto yang diiringi suara tawa dari orang yang memegang kamera, mereka kemudian mulai merekam apa saja yang dilakukan band Naruto di belakang panggung. Ternyata Ino—Naruto sempat memanggil nama gadis yang mengambil gambar—tertinggal pertunjukan putaran pertama mereka sebelum ini. Mereka membuatnya seperti semacam _reality show,_ dengan memperkenalkan personilnya satu per satu.

Sasuke bisa melihat mereka sedang berkumpul di dekat sebuah van berwarna hijau tua dengan lambang tertentu di badannya, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang bermain shogi untuk membunuh waktu, Naruto yang mengajari Sai memainkan gitar tuanya, dengan suara dentuman musik yang terdengar sebagai latar belakang. Naruto tak hentinya mengoceh, memberikan tips-tips pada Sai yang sepertinya mengalami kesulitan memindahkan jemarinya di senar-senar tebal itu dan tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Sai memperlihatkan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang memerah ke kamera. Sebelum kemudian ia mendemonstrasikan kebolehannya mengolah melodi dengan gitarnya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke mengagumi bakat Naruto yang satu itu. Permainannya benar-benar sudah mahir.

Adegan kemudian berganti lagi. Mereka—Naruto bersama band-nya—sudah dalam perjalanan menuju belakang panggung.

"_Setelah ini giliran kami tampil lagi, Sasuke!" _beritahu Naruto dengan kegairahan sekaligus kegugupan yang tampak nyata di wajahnya._ "Mudah-mudahan lancar. Penontonnya banyak sekali, kau bisa dengar, kan?"_

Sasuke memang bisa mendengarkan suara orang-orang bersorak heboh selain suara musik dari band yang sedang tampil.

"_Oke. Sepertinya aku akan mengambil gambar dari depan panggung. Barangkali saja Sakura juga sudah datang." _Kamera sedikit bergoyang ketika Ino bicara dan selanjutnya kamera mengarah ke rumput._ "Semoga sukses kalian berlima!"_

Detik berikutnya pemandangan berganti lagi. Kerumunan orang yang ramai bersorak dan berjingkrak-jingkrak memenuhi layar _notebook _Sasuke sekarang. Ia bisa mengenali serombongan besar anak-anak Konoha High; gadis bercepol yang dikenalinya sebagai senior klub teater Sakura, kapten tim sepak bola Naruto, Lee, serombongan besar gadis-gadis _cheers_ termasuk Karin dan teman-temannya—yang langsung menyapa Ino dan pasang aksi begitu tahu Ino merekam mereka—Kiba dan teman-teman jurnalnya dan banyak lagi yang Sasuke tidak ingat namanya satu per satu.

Sampai akhirnya layar meninggalkan kerumunan dan menuju tempat yang lebih lengang, dimana ia bisa melihat gadis berambut merah muda pemilik kamera, Sakura, sedang berdiri di sebelah gadis berambut gelap panjang yang juga dikenalnya, Hinata. Kedua gadis itu terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa. Rasanya belum pernah ia melihat Sakura dan Hinata seakrab itu sebelumnya.

"_Forehead girl!" _Sasuke bisa mendengar Ino berseru, membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh padanya. Kamera sedikit bergoyang sebelum akhirnya stabil lagi. Sepertinya barusan Ino berlari menghampiri kedua temannya.

"_Dapat gambarnya?" Sakura bertanya antusias._

"_Aku terlewat putaran pertama," _ia mendengar Ino menyahut,_ "Gara-gara mengobrol denganmu tadi, sih… Tapi aku dapat special back-stage mereka! Dijamin Tuan Uchiha itu akan senang melihatnya nanti—atau muntah-muntah."_

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ini.

"_Seperti mereka sudah menjadi band ngetop saja ada special back-stage segala," _Sakura berkomentar sambil tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala.

Kamera mengarah pada Hinata sekarang. Gadis itu masih sama manisnya dengan yang terakhir kali dilihat Sasuke.

"_Hei, Hinata, apa aku sudah terlihat seperti anak jurnal?"_

"_I-Ino berbakat jadi jurnalis," _Hinata menjawab dengan suaranya yang lembut, nyaris tak terdengar dari rekaman itu.

Gambar berganti. Kamera kini menyorot ke arah panggung. Ino memperbesar gambar sehingga ia bisa melihat Naruto muncul dari sisi panggung disambut sorakan penonton. Wajah sahabatnya itu sumringah, meskipun ia juga bisa melihat kegugupan di sana. Sama seperti ekspresinya saat akan mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola yang waktu itu. Yang lain menyusul muncul satu demi satu, disambut sama meriahnya.

"_NARUTO! SAI! SHIKA! CHOUJI! ZAKU! LIHAT KEMARI!!"_ Ino berteriak keras mengatasi sorak-sorai penonton.

Entah hanya kebetulan atau Naruto memang mendengar teriakan gadis itu, Sasuke melihat sahabatnya itu melambai penuh semangat ke arah mereka.

"_Whoa… Kau berbakat jadi rocker, Ino!"_ Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Sakura berkomentar sambil tertawa.

"_Aku memang rocker!"_ seru Ino sebagai balasannya.

Kemudian Naruto menyapa penonton, tertawa dan berinteraksi dengan mereka sebentar sementara teman-teman di belakangnya bersiap-siap. Sasuke yang sudah penasaran semenjak mereka memberitahunya Naruto menggantikan posisi Ino sebagai _lead vocalist _di band itu, semakin tak sabar sampai akhirnya mereka memainkan _intro-_nya. Naruto memang banyak gaya, pikir Sasuke geli ketika melihat temannya itu membuka kedua tangannya sementara ia menyanyikan bait pembuka,

_Welcome to the planet… _

_Welcome to existence…_

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tidak mau kehilangan _momen, _ya?"

Suara yang dekat sekali di belakangnya nyaris membuat Sasuke terjungkal dari kursi saking kagetnya.

"Kakak!" dengkingnya, membelalak pada Itachi yang malah terkekeh-kekeh melihat kekagetan adiknya. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak tadi," sahut Itachi santai sambil menegakkan diri. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Rambut panjangnya yang terlihat basah dibiarkan tergerai di bahunya dan wangi bersih sabun menguar dari tubuhnya. "Aku sudah mengetuk pintu," selanya ketika melihat Sasuke hendak memprotes, "Tapi kau tidak menjawab. Jadi aku masuk saja. Aku jadi penasaran…" Itachi kembali melirik layar _notebook _adiknya, "…ternyata adikku sedang melepas _kangen _dengan teman-temannya, eh?"

Setengah kesal dan setengah malu karena sudah dipergoki seperti itu membuat wajah Sasuke merona. Ia berpaling untuk menutupinya dari sang kakak. Cemberut. Itachi tertawa kecil, lalu menarik sebuah kursi dari sebelah rak buku ke belakang kursi Sasuke dan duduk di sana, ikut menonton dari atas bahu adiknya.

"Oh, ini festival band tahunan di_ Konoha City Square_, kan?" celetuk Itachi kemudian. "Wah, aku tidak tahu Naruto bisa bernyanyi seperti itu. Suaranya lumayan juga…"

"Naruto pernah bernyanyi di restorannya Sakura bersama almarhum Tuan Haruno," kata Sasuke sedikit menerawang, mengenang peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia masih ingat saat itu belum begitu akur dengan Naruto, tetapi Naruto sudah membuatnya terkesan dengan kemampuan bermusiknya.

"Hm…" Itachi mengangguk. "Jelas tidak seperti adikku yang tidak bisa nyanyi. Sekalinya dia mencoba bernyanyi, ada saja kaca yang retak," kekehnya sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Sialan kau," gerutu Sasuke sambil menepis tangan sang kakak dari kepalanya. "Nyanyian kamar mandimu tidak lebih baik!"

"Wah, ada Neji juga ternyata!" Itachi menunjuk layar begitu Ino mengalihkan sorotannya dari panggung ke arah Sakura.

Tampak seorang cowok jangkung berambut cokelat gelap berdiri di samping Sakura, mengangsurkan sekaleng minuman untuknya dan Hinata. Sakura sedang menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum—senyum yang benar-benar berbeda dengan yang selama ini dilihatnya—dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Neji membalas senyumnya.

Perasaan yang sama seperti saat ia melihat video audisi Sakura yang pernah dikirimkan Sai tempo hari kembali lagi ketika melihat gadis itu dan Neji tampak begitu dekat dan akrab. Panas, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencakari organ-organ dalamnya tanpa ampun. Tapi ia bersikeras memelototi layar, kalau tidak, Itachi bisa tahu kalau ada apa-apa. Kakaknya itu memang sangat sensitif dengan apa pun yang menyangkut Sasuke. Termasuk kalau adiknya itu sedang kena _penyakit cinta._

"Kukira Neji tidak menyukai acara-acara seperti itu," Sasuke mendengar kakaknya berkomentar lagi. Dan kecurigaannya langsung melambung tinggi.

_Apakah karena Sakura?—karena Sakura datang ke acara itu, makanya Neji juga datang? Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya mereka? Kenapa Sakura—damn! Apa yang kupikirkan?!_

"_Ino! Kau sedang merekam ke mana, sih!" _

Perhatian Sasuke langsung teralih lagi mendengar Sakura menukas pada temannya. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata dan wajahnya merona ketika ia mendekat dan menyambar kameranya. Gambar langsung bergoyang-goyang dan mereka bisa mendengar suara orang tertawa ditingkahi sorakan sebagai latar belakangnya. Kemudian gambar kembali fokus ke panggung. Tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang ke dekat Sakura dan Neji, membuatnya panas sendiri. Terlebih ketika mendengar Itachi berkomentar,

"Mereka _pacaran, _ya? Neji dan Sakura? Hm.. serasi juga."

_Sialan!_

"Mana kutahu!" tukas Sasuke judes.

Dan ternyata tidak sampai di sana saja Sasuke harus tersiksa melihat keakraban Sakura dan Neji. Setelah acara selesai pun mereka masih bersama-sama. Barangkali karena Naruto mengajak Hinata ikut, jadi Neji juga ikut untuk menemaninya, Sasuke mencoba berpikir masuk akal. Tetapi yang ia lihat justru semakin membuatnya berpikir kalau mereka memang _mulai _ada apa-apanya. Selagi mereka merekam kegiatan jajan mereka di pinggiran _Konoha Central Park _sambil bercanda dan tertawa, entah bagaimana Sakura dan Neji selalu saja mendapat sorotan yang cukup banyak dibandingkan Naruto maupun Sai.

"_Kue pedas?" _Naruto menawarkan beberapa potong kue yang terbuat dari tepung beras berlumur saus pedas pada Sakura ketika mereka sedang memilih-milih makanan di warung-mobil keliling di KCP.

Sakura yang sedang memilih di sampingnya menggeleng. _"Aku tidak suka yang pedas-pedas, Naruto," _ujarnya sambil mengambil beberapa jajanan yang tidak pedas ke piring kertasnya.

"_Padahal enak, lho…" _kata Naruto, menuangkan kue pedas banyak-banyaknya ke piringnya dan piring Sai yang sama sekali tidak memprotes—bahkan ia terlihat tidak tahu apa yang akan ia makan—dan memasukkan satu buah ke mulutnya. _"Huaaah…" _Naruto langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan mulutnya, kepedasan. Di sampingnya, Sai memelototi makanan di piringnya dengan curiga.

"_Tidak separah itu kok, Sai," _kekeh seseorang dari belakang kamera. Kemudian terlihat sebuah tangan mengambil garpu plastik, mencocol satu kue dan menyodorkannya ke bibir Sai. _"Coba deh. Enak. Aa.."_

Wajah Sai mendadak merah, tetapi ia tetap membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Ino—atau siapa pun yang ada di belakang kamera—menyuapkan kue merah itu ke mulutnya. Kamera benar-benar fokus padanya selama beberapa saat. Merekam bagaimana perubahan ekspresi cowok berkulit pucat ketika ia mengunyah kuenya. Awalnya biasanya saja, tetapi mendadak ia terbatuk-batuk heboh. Wajahnya berubah lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Semua orang tertawa.

"_Lee pasti menyukai ini," _kamera kembali menyorot Neji dan Sakura. Hinata berdiri di sisi Neji yang lain, menerima takoyaki yang baru selesai dimasak oleh paman penjualnya. _"Dia suka sekali yang pedas-pedas. Semakin membakar lidah, semakin baik."_

"_Seleranya memang aneh," _komentar Naruto, menyuapkan satu kue lagi ke mulutnya. _"Kau mau satu, Neji?"_

"_Tidak, terimakasih banyak. Lambungku sensitif—"_

Suara tawa Itachi membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari rekaman itu. "Neji memang tidak tahan makanan pedas. Ingat saat mendiang Kak Shisui pernah tidak sengaja memberinya kue pedas seperti itu? Dia langsung mulas-mulas.."

'_Oh, yeah. Pasti menyenangkan melihatnya mulas-mulas di depan Sakura,' _pikir Sasuke kejam, langsung membayangkan kejadian _menyenangkan_ itu dalam kepalanya, yang sayangnya tidak terjadi karena Neji telah mengambil makanan yang sama sekali bebas cabai—dibantu Sakura. Mereka bahkan saling bertukar makanan, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat Neji menyekakan saus yang mengotori dagu Sakura.

Kalau tidak ada Itachi di sana, Sasuke pastilah sudah membanting _notebook-_nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Hn," gerutu Sasuke tak jelas.

"Aneh.. hanya perasaanku saja atau udara di kamarmu memang panas begini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke lega bukan kepalang karena terbebas dari kewajiban menjawab Itachi maupun menonton rekaman itu lebih jauh lagi, karena tepat saat itu Mikoto memanggil mereka turun makan malam.

-

-

_**Konoha…**_

Anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi siang itu. Koridor yang tadinya lengang mendadak penuh dan riuh oleh suara celotehan anak-anak. Dan di antara mereka, termasuk dua orang cowok yang baru saja meninggalkan kelas Biologi. Yang satu berambut pirang jabrik dengan kulit kecokelatan terbakar matahari, dan temannya yang bertubuh sedikit lebih jangkung dari yang pertama dan berambut sewarna kayu eboni. Keduanya terlihat sedang terburu-buru; bukan menuju ke arah kantin atau pintu utama seperti sebagian anak-anak yang lain, melainkan menuju studio musik di lantai tiga, sambil sesekali membicarakan soal latihan mereka.

"…Tiga lagu," suara cowok berambut eboni terdengar di antara suara hiruk pikuk koridor sambil melangkah ke arah tangga, "Shikamaru baru memutuskan dua."

Temannya menyunggingkan cengirannya yang khas sambil menaikkan tas gitar di bahunya yang bidang. "Tenang saja, Sai. Aku sudah memikirkan lagu bagus yang akan kita mainkan nanti."

"Oh ya?" Sai menatap tertarik, "Lagu apa?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri. Ini lagu yang istimewa," sahut Naruto cerah.

Keduanya baru saja akan menapak di anak tangga pertama ketika suara anak perempuan terdengar memanggil Naruto dari arah koridor loker. Mereka lantas berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang yang sudah tidak asing lagi berjalan ke arah mereka dari koridor loker. Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya seperti biasa, entah karena udara dingin atau… kau-tahu-apa. Ia memeluk sebuah bungkusan berukuran sedang.

"Hinata!" sapa Naruto cerah pada si gadis setelah ia dekat.

Hinata langsung menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya pada Naruto. Dengan senyum malu-malu yang tertahan, ia berkata pelan, "U-Untukmu."

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto tampaknya tidak tahu harus berkata apa yang dibawakan Hinata untuknya. Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini Hinata membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya, termasuk makan siang istimewa yang disiapkannya saat mereka manggung hari sebelumnya. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar menganggap serius perkataan Naruto saat setelah pembukaan festial tempo hari. Dengan ragu diterimanya bungkusan itu. "Hinata, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini…" desahnya tidak enak.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. "N-Naruto dan yang lain…" ia mengerling Sai, "sibuk berlatih sepanjang waktu, pasti tidak sempat beli makan siang di kantin. Jadi aku buatkan saja. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok. L-lagipula ini hanya nasi kepal biasa."

Naruto membalas tersenyum, memeluk bungkusan Hinata di dadanya. "Terimakasih banyak kalau begitu, Hinata."

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk singkat. "Hmm… K-kalian semangat ya, latihannya!" serunya dengan suaranya yang lembut sambil mengepalkan sebelah tinjunya, sebelum melesat pergi.

"Oi, Hinata!" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba sebelum gadis itu menghilang di belokan. Hinata menghentikan langkah, lalu menoleh. "Hari Minggu nanti… kau mau ke panti asuhan lagi?"

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum berseri-seri, lalu mengangguk antusias. "Y-ya."

"Oke!" Naruto membalas senyumnya. Hinata mengangguk lagi ke arahnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan menghilang di koridor menuju ruang jurnal.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir Naruto. "Cewek aneh," ujarnya terkekeh. Ia berpaling pada Sai, "Sebaiknya kita cepat ke studio. Kalau tidak si Zaku sialan itu bisa ngomel-ngomel lagi. Tahu kan, suaranya bikin sakit kuping saja—"

Keduanya baru saja sampai di anak tangga kelima ketika gangguan datang lagi. Kali ini dari seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang membawa-bawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Gadis itu baru turun dari lantai dua dan langsung menghadang mereka, menyorongkan kotak yang dibawanya ke depan hidung kedua cowok itu sambil memasang tampang penagih hutang.

"Beli!" katanya dengan nada memerintah pada dua cowok itu.

"Hee??" Baik Naruto maupun Sai hanya bisa melongo, terkejut karena tiba-tiba ditodong seperti itu.

"Eh, kok malah bengong, sih!" si gadis memprotes, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kotaknya sehingga menimbulkan suara gemerincing dari dalamnya. "Ayo beli…"

"Apaan nih, Ino?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara, sambil menunjuk ke kotak di tangan Ino.

"_Danus _untuk festival sekolah," sahut Ino. "Gantungan kunci cantik bikinan rumah," ujarnya promosi, kemudian ia mengambil satu gantungan kunci berbentuk babi berwarna pink yang terbuat dari kayu daur ulang dari dalam kotak, "Murah lho, cuma tiga _ryo_ satu buah."

"Hee, gantungan kunci. Seperti cewek saja," kata Naruto. Meski bicara seperti itu, ia tetap mengambil gantungan itu dari tangan Ino dan mengamatinya dengan tertarik.

"Kalau begitu Ino jadi panitia festival juga?" tanya Sai.

Ino berpaling pada cowok itu sambil tersenyum cerah. "Yap! Dari pada bengong tidak ada kerjaan. Sai di tim _pubdok, _kan?"

"Ya.."

Sai menatap gadis itu sementara Ino kembali berpaling pada Naruto yang mulai sibuk memilih-milih—atau tepatnya, mengacak-acak—gantungan kunci di kotak yang dibawanya. Gadis itu memprotes Naruto yang dianggapnya terlalu brutal mengaduk-aduk kotaknya, tetapi kemudian tertawa sampai mata birunya menjadi segaris. Ino yang ceria seperti itu kelihatan bersinar cantik sekali, pikir Sai, dan kemiripannya dengan objek lukisan Shin menjadi semakin jelas.

_Apa kau memang Sang Bidadari, Ino? Apakah itu benar-benar dirimu yang ada di lukisan kakakku—dan di hatinya? Cintanya yang dibawa mati?_

"Aku ambil ini!" kata Naruto kemudian, mengambil salah satu gantungan kunci sederhana berbentuk katak betung hijau.

"Kok cuma satu, sih?" protes Ino.

"Satu juga lumayan. Yang penting kan niatnya untuk membantu, Nona Yamanaka…" Naruto kemudian merogoh saku jeansnya dan memasukkan tiga keping koin ke dalam kotak di pelukan Ino.

Ino sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura cemberut. "Iya deh, Tuan Uzumaki pelit…"

"Apa-apaan itu? Dibantu malah menghina…" giliran Naruto yang protes.

Ino mengikik sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian berpaling pada Sai. "Sai mau beli tidak?" tawarnya, menyodorkan kotaknya ke depan cowok itu.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan. Sai masih memandangi gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan seperti menerawang, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ino melempar pandang bertanya pada Naruto yang menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Oi, Sai!"

Sebuah sikutan cukup keras dari Naruto menyadarkannya. Cowok itu mengerjap kaget. "A-Apa?" ia tergagap-gagap sendiri.

"Haah.. kau ini melamun apa, sih?" komentar Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sai mengabaikannya, dan sekarang perhatiannya tercurah pada Ino yang sedang mengangsurkan kotak ke arahnya. "Sai beli ya… Untuk bantuin danus…" gadis itu berkata dengan nada membujuk sambil memasang tampang manis—yang sudah terbukti berhasil membuat hati sebagian besar cowok-cowok Konoha High luluh seketika di bawah tatapan mata _sapphire_ yang berbinar itu.

Dan sepertinya Sai termasuk di dalamnya kali ini. Saat berikutnya ia sudah mengangkat tangannya, mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Ino tersenyum senang. "Kau mau dua?"

"Dua… _puluh,_" gerutu Sai tidak jelas. Ia berdeham, kemudian memasang senyumnya yang biasa. "Beri aku dua puluh."

Baik Naruto dan Ino tercengang.

"Dua _puluh_?" tanya Ino, dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sai mengangguk mantap. "Iya, dua _puluh_. Aku mau beli dua puluh. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak," sahut Ino cepat-cepat. Ekspresi kagetnya berganti dengan senyum lebar berseri-seri. "Baiklah, dua puluh…" gadis itu dengan tampang riang mulai menghitung gantungan-gantungan itu untuk Sai, menaruhnya satu demi satu ke tangan cowok itu.

Naruto menoleh, menatap temannya itu dengan heran. "Buat apa dua puluh?"

Sejujurnya Sai sendiri tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan dua puluh buah gantungan kunci. Tadi meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tapi itu urusan belakangan, pikirnya sambil membalas tatapan heran Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"Semuanya jadi enam puluh _ryo_!"

Sai sedang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang pecahan besar dari dalam dompetnya tepat ketika Sakura muncul dari arah perpustakaan sambil menggendong tiga tumpuk buku tebal. Wajahnya juga sama cerianya seperti Ino, begitu juga saat pemilik mata sewarna batu zamrud itu menyapa mereka.

"Tidak bareng Neji?" tanya Ino, menggodanya.

Sakura mengikik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Neji sedang diskusi kelompok dengan teman-temannya hari ini. Kau tahu kan, anak kelas tiga selalu sibuk?"

"Dan kau berniat belajar juga kalau begitu?" Ino mengerling tumpukan buku yang dibawa Sakura. Temannya itu hanya nyengir.

"Ini bahan untuk bahan paper tugas semester Biologi!"

"Sakura sudah mulai dari sekarang?!" Naruto tercengang, menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Soalnya dekat-dekat akhir semester kan festival sekolah. Bakal sangat sibuk. Kalau tidak dikerjakan dari sekarang, bisa keteteran nanti, Naruto!" sahut Sakura, paling semangat kalau sudah membicarakan masalah pelajaran.

Naruto hanya memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan antara takjub dan tak percaya.

"Oke. Uangnya sudah pas, Sai," kata Ino setelah menghitung kembali uang yang diangsurkan Sai padanya. "Thanks _banget_, ya…"

Tepat saat itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar keributan dari lantai bawah. Keempat remaja itu dengan penasaran melongok dan menjulurkan leher untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Anak-anak lain yang juga penasaran terlihat bergegas berbondong-bondong menuju koridor depan.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sebelum seorang pun dari mereka menyahut, Karin muncul dari bawah tangga. Ekspresinya girang ketika melihat Ino. Gadis berkacamata itu lantas berlari menghampiri Ino, langsung menyambar tangannya. "Ayo, Ino! Kau harus melihat ini!" serunya sambil menarik Ino turun bersamanya.

"Melihat apa, sih?" jerit Ino.

"Kau akan tahu nanti—Oh, aku bakal nangis bahagia kalau jadi kau. Betul!" seru Karin.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Ino lantas mengikuti Karin. Sisa gantungan kunci dan uang receh bergerincingan di kotak yang digendongnya sementara ia berlari.

Melihat keributan yang terjadi membuat Naruto dan Sai melupakan tujuan mereka sebelumnya. Kedua cowok itu bersama Sakura lebih memilih menuruti rasa penasaran mereka dan bergabung dengan anak-anak yang berbondong-bondong menuju koridor depan yang riuh dengan anak-anak—terutama para gadis yang saling berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan dan cowok-cowok yang sebagian memasang tampang kecut.

Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya mendesak ke depan sampai akhirnya mereka bisa melihat apa yang menjadi penyebab kemacetan parah di koridor itu; seorang cowok jangkung berambut hitam sedang berdiri di depan pintu, membawa setangkai mawar merah di tangannya. Tetapi bukan hanya itu. Sekelompok cowok-cowok yang sepertinya bukan siswa sekolah itu membawa buket-buket bunga mawar merah yang kemudian tiletakkan di sisi-sisi pintu utama.

"I-Idate?" bisik Ino tak percaya melihat kekasihnya itu ada di sana. "Sedang apa, ka—"

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, Ino," ujar Idate lembut. Cowok itu berjalan mendekati Ino yang sudah didorong maju ke depan anak-anak oleh Karin yang juga sudah mengambil alih kotak danus Ino. "_I miss you… so much…" _diulurkannya mawar di tangannya pada Ino.

Anak-anak mulai bersuit-suit dan menyoraki mereka.

Dengan gugup, Ino menerima mawarnya. Wajahnya merona merah, mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu lantas menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, Idate," ia berbisik.

Idate tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala. Diletakkannya jarinya di bawah dagu Ino, membuat gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk minta maaf padamu, _Honey. _Tidak melihat matamu, senyummu, wajahmu… benar-benar membuatku gila, kau tahu?"

Ino menyunggingkan senyum tertahan. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya sudah meleleh di pipinya yang merona. Cepat-cepat disekanya basah itu dengan lengan sweter _Kashmir-_nya. "Gombal…" kikiknya, setengah terisak.

"Apa perlu aku membelah dadaku untuk membuktikannya, hm?"

Cowok-cowok langsung ber-_boo _heboh mendengarnya. Beberapa malah berteriak, "Jangan percaya, Ino!" atau "Gombal _banget _tuh!". Tetapi baik Idate maupun Ino mengabaikan mereka. Ino hanya tertawa di antara isakannya.

Idate kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, menyibak poni pirang Ino yang terjatuh ke depan matanya dan membingkai wajah cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. "Dengarkan aku, _Sweetheart, _aku benar-benar menyesal dengan yang kemarin. Aku menyesal membuatmu menangis seperti itu, Ino. Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu memaafkanku, akan kulakukan."

Ino tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya balas menatap mata _onyx _di depannya seakan ingin memastikan apakah Idate benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya atau tidak.

"_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, for everything…" _bisik Idate di telinganya. "_I love you."_

Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu, seolah-olah semua yang ada di sana menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas jawaban Ino atas permintaan maaf Idate yang… _romantis. _Sampai akhirnya Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, menerima permintaan maaf kekasihnya. Gadis itu tertawa di antara isakan sebelum kemudian melempar kedua lengannya memeluk Idate. Anak-anak perempuan langsung menjerit bersorak sementara cowok-cowok langsung mengeluh keras-keras, kecewa berat gadis paling menarik seantero _Konoha High _itu tidak jadi '_available'. _Teman-teman Idate yang ikut membawakan bunga tadi turut bertepuk dan bersuit-suit bersama yang tidak kecewa.

"Ada-ada saja…" komentar Naruto, terkekeh-kekeh.

"Romantis _banget…_" desah Sakura iri. "Ino pasti senang sekali."

"Jelas sekali," timpal Naruto. Seperti baru saja teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting, ia menepuk dahinya keras. "Oh, ya ampun, aku sampai lupa! Gawat, mereka bisa ngamuk-ngamuk kalau latihannya terlambat! Ayo, Sai, kita ke stu—" Naruto menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari sosok Sai yang tidak tampak dimana pun. "Kemana dia?"

Sakura ikut-ikutan bingung. "Lho? Bukannya tadi dia ada di sebelahmu?"

-

-

Sai menatap pantulan wajahnya dalam cermin di toilet anak laki-laki yang kosong. Kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram sisi-sisi wastafel gemetar, napasnya tak beraturan. Tapi ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali dengan cara yang entah mengapa terasa sangat menyakitkan setiap kali bayangan dua orang di koridor tadi memasuki pikirannya. Perutnya melilit dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menendang sesuatu.

_Kenapa aku selalu merasa aneh seperti ini? Perasaan macam apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa rasanya begitu… sakit?_

Ia meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas dadanya yang mendadak terasa seakan sangat penuh, membuatnya sesak. Sai meraup air yang mengucur dari keran dan membasuhkannya ke wajah untuk meredakan rasa panas yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Dan ketika ia mendongak lagi menatap bayangannya di cermin, yang dilihatnya adalah cairan bening yang terjatuh dengan bebas dari sudut-sudut matanya, bercampur dengan air.

_Air mata itu… turun sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menahannya…_

-

-

TBC…

-

-

_Baiklah… yang terakhir itu sangat absurd.. TT_TT Gak bisa deskripnya euy! Gomen na? Gomen juga udah membuat cowok-cowok itu tersiksa. Um… gimana slight NejiSakuSasu n IdaInoSai-nya?—Yang paling aman cuma NaruHina aja.. Hihi.. sepertinya tema yang tepat untuk chapter ini emang jealousy, yah? Tapi kerasa gak yah..?? –meragukan-_

_Dan untuk scene IdaIno, wuah… Idate gombal amat tuh! –timpukin Idate- hihi.. Terus, yang awal juga sedikit SasuTayu. Tadinya aku mau bikin Sasuke pernah jadian beneran sama Tayuya, tapi ternyata ada di chapter berapa.. gitu, yang Sasuke bilang 'satu-satunya pengalamannya dengan cewek adalah ditolak Hinata', jadinya gak jadi deh. Nanti malah jadi kontradiksi. Putz hanya bikin mereka pernah pura-pura jadian, jadinya Sasuke gak memasukkannya sebagai 'pengalaman dengan cewek'. Yang gak suka crack, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati yah? SasuTayu hanya pemanis aja kok.. ^___^_

_Um… thanks banget buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya; __**Aika-chan, Hikari-chan, Ambu, Nana-chan, M4yura, Emi-chan, Furu-chan, Uchiha Cesa, Raiko Azawa-san, Reiya Sumeragi-san, **__dan semua yang udah baca n belum sempat mereview._

_Um.. akhir kata mau ngucapin, "Selamat hari kemerdekaan RI! MERDEKA!!" n "Marhaban yaa Ramadhan!" buat semuanya yang menjalankan. ^__^_


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 58**

Hari terakhir festival band di Konoha City Square berlangsung jauh lebih meriah dari hari-hari sebelumnya, seakan semua anak muda Konoha—dan beberapa yang datang dari luar Konoha—tumpah ruah di tempat itu. Setelah satu minggu melihat band-band muda berbakat dari seantero Konoha, pastilah semua orang—atau setidaknya, mereka yang menyenangi musik—akan penasaran band beruntung mana yang mendapatkan penghormatan sebagai band terbaik, diluar penghargaan lain yang diberikan berdasarkan penilaian individu oleh juri. Selain itu, tentu saja karena daya tarik band dan penyanyi ibu kota yang diundang datang untuk menjadi bintang tamu.

Sakura bersama serombongan besar anak-anak Konoha High lain berdiri di salah satu sisi lapangan yang luas itu, bersorak sorai riuh menyemangati setiap kali band perwakilan sekolah mereka tampil. Mereka berteriak-teriak sampai serak, tidak memedulikan gengsi lagi. Bahkan Hinata Hyuuga yang biasanya begitu santun dan kalem itu pun ikut bersorak bersama yang lain—yah, meskipun tidak benar-benar berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang gila seperti yang dilakukan sebagian besar teman-temannya.

Namun sayang sekali Ino tidak bisa menggabungkan diri bersama kemeriahan di tengah-tengah teman-temannya, karena saat itu ia lebih memilih menonton bersama Idate dan teman-teman kampusnya di sisi lain lapangan itu. Sejak _insiden _permintaan maaf dari Idate yang romantis dan sempat menimbulkan kehebohan di _Konoha High_—yang sayangnya terpaksa diakhiri dengan _sangat tidak romantis_ dengan ditendang-keluarnya Idate secara tidak hormat oleh Asuma Sarutobi karena dianggap menimbulkan kerusuhan di sekolah yang seharusnya adalah tempat yang tenang untuk belajar—Ino memang menjadi sangat lengket pada pacarnya itu lagi.

Dan sejak itu sepertinya mulut Ino tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh tentang Idate. Yah, kadang-kadang memang agak membosankan—dan Sakura juga meraka sedikit tersisih—tapi siapa yang peduli? Yang penting gadis itu tidak lagi murung dan bermuka masam, melainkan menjadi superceria, supermenyenangkan, superbawel dan tak hentinya mengumbar cengiran kemana-mana. Pokoknya Ino sudah kembali menjadi Ino yang ceria seperti sedia kala.

Tetapi tidak ada yang menyadari kalau keceriaan yang diusung gadis itu kemana-mana membuat hati salah satu temannya menjadi tidak menentu.

Sai. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa semua kehebohan itu berdampak pada tubuhnya. Bukan hanya jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang sampai-sampai terasa sangat menyakitkan, tetapi juga seperti ada sesuatu yang mencakari organ-organ dalamnya tanpa ampun. Juga perasaan ingin marah yang mendadak timbul sementara ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, yang ia tahan sejadi-jadinya. Dan tersenyum dan berkonsentrasi tiba-tiba saja menjadi hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan.

Naruto, yang kemudian menyadari perubahan itu mulai curiga ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan sahabatnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sai selalu saja meyakinkannya kalau semuanya baik-baik saja setiap kali ditanya. Naruto hanya bisa mengingatkan sahabatnya itu, "Apapun masalahmu, Sai, cobalah berkonsentrasi pada penampilan terakhir kita hari ini, oke?" Naruto mendaratkan tepukan hangat di bahu Sai sebelum mereka naik panggung. "Setelah itu kau bisa cerita apa pun padaku atau Sakura. Kau bisa percaya kami."

Sai membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dukungan Naruto membuatnya merasa lebih baik, dan ia bertekad untuk tidak mengecewakan teman-temannya dengan bermain sebaik mungkin hari ini. Dan itu terbayar dengan penampilan mereka yang luar biasa—setidaknya itu menurut anak-anak Konoha High yang menonton sekarang. Sorakan yang bergemuruh dari penonton menjadi pembuktian atas kerja keras mereka.

_Volatile _baru saja menyelesaikan lagu kedua mereka dan sedang jeda sebelum memainkan lagu terakhir. Naruto, yang wajahnya memerah setelah mengerahkan kemampuan pita suaranya selama dua lagu pertama dan kegairahan yang mencapai tingkat tertinggi, berdiri paling depan di depan tiang mike. Cowok pemilik mata biru langit itu tersenyum lebar menatap para penontonnya, terutama di sisi kanan lapangan, tempat teman-temannya berkumpul menonton.

"Lagu ketiga," ucapnya lewat mike sambil menatap titik merah muda di antara kerumunan anak-anak Konoha High, "Kami persembahkan untuk sahabat kami tersayang." Jeda lagi sementara cowok yang rambut pirangnya kini di_-mohawk_ dengan gel rambut itu tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang dimaksud. "Lagu ini punya kenangan tersendiri untukku, dan untuk sahabat kami itu juga, tentunya." Naruto mengambil napas sejenak. "Sakura, aku harap kau menyukainya."

Terdengar sorakan heboh dari rombongan anak-anak _Konoha High. _Sakura, yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena terharu mendengar lagu terakhir dipersembahkan untuknya, menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak yang ramai bersuit-suit menggoda. Gadis itu hanya tertawa, menyuruh orang-orang yang menggodanya agar diam dan kembali melihat ke panggung sambil memeluk lengan Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jangan dianggap serius ya, Hinata," Sakura membisiki temannya itu, cemas kalau-kalau Hinata berpikiran lain soal hubungannya dengan Naruto. "Kami cuma teman, kok."

Yang dibisiki hanya tertawa lembut. Wajahnya bersemu. Tidak diberitahu pun Hinata sudah tahu kalau mereka berteman sangat baik dan Sakura adalah gadis yang istimewa bagi Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu; Naruto bebas menyukai siapa saja, bersahabat dengan siapa saja dan menganggap istimewa siapa saja yang ia mau. Hinata menghargainya, sama sekali tidak cemas apalagi merasa terancam dengan satu lagu kenangan di antara dua sahabat itu.

Kedua gadis itu pun bertukar senyum.

Sementara itu di panggung, Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan teman-teman _Volatile-_nya yang kemudian mengangguk tanda siap. Dan saat berikutnya Shikamaru mulai memainkan nada-nada pembuka dengan gitarnya.

Sakura yang mengenali _intro_ itu, hatinya langsung mencelos. Bayangan tentang saat-saat ia berkumpul dengan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya di restoran keluarganya langsung melintas kembali dalam benaknya. Masa itu mungkin tidak begitu istimewa kalau saja Hiroyuki Haruno, mendiang ayah Sakura tidak ada di sana untuk menyanyikan lagu ini berduet dengan Naruto.

_Ayah…_

"_To really love a woman_

_To understand her_

_You gotta know it deep inside_

_Hear every thought, see every dream_

_N' give her wings, when she want's to fly_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_You know you really love a woman…"_

Air mata mengalir jatuh penuh haru dari mata hijau zamrud milik Sakura. Disekanya basah itu dan ia pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah panggung, ke arah sahabatnya menyanyikan lagu penuh kenangan itu untuknya. "NARUTO!!"

Seakan bisa mendengar teriakan sahabatnya, Naruto tersenyum dan bernyanyi semakin semangat, diiringi suara Shikamaru yang menjadi _backing-_nya.

"_When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman tell her that she's the one_

_She needs somebody to tell her_

_That it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really_

_Really really ever loved a woman?"_

-

-

_**Uchiha Mansion – Oto-city**_

"Sudah semuanya?" Mikoto memastikan sementara para pelayan sibuk memasukkan barang-barang Sasuke ke bagasi mobil Itachi.

"Ini sudah semuanya, Nyonya," balas Paman Hayato yang baru saja memasukkan koper terakhir. "Apa tas itu mau dimasukkan ke bagasi juga, Tuan Muda?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari rumah bersama ayah dan kakaknya, membawa tas ransel yang disampirkan di bahunya.

"Tidak, Paman. Yang ini kubawa saja," sahut Sasuke.

"Yakin barang-barangmu hanya ini saja, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto pada putra bungsunya. Ia agak terheran dengan barang-barang yang dibawa Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu sedikit; hanya dua koper berukuran sedang berisi pakaian dan semua keperluannya, juga tas berisi dokumen penting dan _notebook. _

"Ya, Bu," Sasuke mengangguk yakin, menaikkan posisi tas di bahunya supaya lebih nyaman. "Masih ada barang-barangku di rumah Konoha, jadi—"

"Eh, tunggu sebentar," sela Itachi tiba-tiba. Ditatapnya sang adik dengan tatapan serius. "Rasanya aku sudah menjual baju-bajumu yang tertinggal di tukang loak."

"Apa?!" pekik Sasuke kaget. Ekspresi kagetnya dengan cepat berubah berang. "Seenaknya saja kau—"

"Hanya bercanda," sela Itachi lagi, kali ini dengan memasang cengiran _innocent. _

Baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto tertawa mendengar gurauan Itachi, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia melempar pandang tidak senang pada kakaknya. Sebal karena lagi-lagi kena dikerjai. Itachi selalu saja tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuatnya kesal, pikirnya jengkel. Menggerutu, Sasuke berjalan melewati orangtuanya dan Itachi menuju mobil, membuka pintu dan melempar tasnya ke bangku belakang.

"Jangan menggodai adikmu terus begitu, Itachi…" tegur Mikoto sambil menahan tawanya.

"Habis tampang _sok cool-_nya itu benar-benar bikin gatal," kilah Itachi, nyengir.

Seperti sendirinya tidak saja, pikir Sasuke. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Itachi di luar sana. Selalu sok tenang dan kalem, berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau sederet wanita memujanya di belakangnya karena ke-_sok-cool-_annya itu, padahal kalau di rumah—apa lagi kalau hanya berdua saja dengan adiknya tersayang—sikapnya itu bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, bisa menjadi sangat cerewet, usil dan jauh lebih menyebalkan dari bisul yang tumbuh di pantat. Meski begitu, Sasuke tahu kalau kakaknya itu teramat sayang padanya. Lebih dari perasaan sayang seorang kakak pada umumnya.

Barangkali karena usia mereka yang terpaut agak jauh, hampir enam tahun, pikirnya. Atau mungkin karena hal lain.

Sebelum Sasuke, Itachi sempat memiliki seorang adik perempuan, dan ia sangat mencintai Atsuko—nama adik perempuannya itu. Sayangnya, Atsuko mengidap kelainan jantung parah dan hidupnya hanya bertahan beberapa bulan saja sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Itachi mengalami kekecewaan yang berat saat itu, terlebih di usianya yang masih sangat belia. Dan saat Sasuke lahir, ia benar-benar menjadi sangat protektif pada adiknya itu. Seluruh kasih sayang dan perhatiannya ia curahkan pada Sasuke. Meskipun kadangkala cara penyampaian kasih sayangnya itu agak aneh dengan melulu menjahilinya dan membuatnya kesal. Yah, kecuali kalau Sasuke sudah bertindak kelewat batas—seperti saat ia kabur dari rumah beberapa bulan silam—Itachi bisa saja bersikap galak dan tegas.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan melihat kakak dan ayahnya sudah turun dari pelataran depan rumah menuju tempatnya berdiri di sisi mobil, begitu juga dengan ibunya. Paman Hayato sudah menutup dan mengunci bagasi dan sedang memberikan kuncinya pada Itachi.

"Terimakasih, Paman," ucap Itachi.

Sang kepala pelayan berwajah ramah itu membungkukkan badannya sopan sambil tersenyum. "Tuan Muda berdua hati-hati di jalan." Ia kemudian bergabung dengan sederet pelayan yang lain dan supir pribadi Fugaku berdiri di pelataran depan pintu utama.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa bermobil berdua saja? Tidak butuh supir, Nak?" Mikoto menatap putra sulungnya khawatir.

Itachi melempar senyum menenangkan pada sang ibu. "Tidak perlu, Bu. Kami bisa gantian menyetir. Lagipula aku kan sudah biasa pulang pergi Oto-Konoha naik mobil saja."

"Yeah, karena Kakak sering mabuk kalau naik pesawat," gerutu Sasuke pedas. Ia rupanya masih kesal setelah dijahili terus oleh Itachi. Dua gadis pelayan mengikik di balik tangan mereka, dan kemudian langsung terdiam begitu mendapat tatapan tajam menegur dari Hayato. Sementara itu Itachi mengabaikan mereka.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya, Sasuke," ujarnya dengan senyum santai, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menjitaknya. Gemas. Itachi mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kalau perhitunganku tidak salah, kami akan sampai di Konoha besok siang atau sore."

Mikoto tampak kurang setuju dengan rencana itu. "Itu berarti kalian tidak berencana menginap?"

Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan untuk membalas kakaknya langsung menyambar, "Oh, Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Kakak sudah terbiasa tidak tidur semalaman. Dan kalau ada yang mencegat kami di jalanan…" Sasuke melirik Itachi, menyeringai tipis, "…kita akan tahu apakah ban hitam karate yang digembar-gemborkannya asli atau tidak."

Mikoto tampak kaget sekaligus cemas. "Sasuke, itu tidak lucu, Sayang."

"Tidak apa, Bu," Itachi membalas sama santainya seperti tadi, dengan ditambahi tawa ringan. "Karateku, ditambah Sumo Sasuke, semuanya pasti aman."

Sasuke membeliak lagi pada Itachi. Kikikan terdengar sama dari arah para pelayan yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan tawa. Bahkan Paman Hayato dan Fugaku pun tersenyum tertahan. Hanya Mikoto yang sama sekali tidak melihat kelucuan dalam situasi itu.

"Ooh.. tidakkah sebaiknya kalian diantar supir saja?" Ditatapnya kedua putra tersayangnya bergantian. Kekhawatiran jelas terpancar dalam mata hitamnya yang lebar. Pandangannya beralih pada suaminya yang tampak lebih tenang dan santai. "Atau sebaiknya kita pesankan saja tiket pesawat ke Konoha untuk malam ini, Fugaku?"

"Sudahlah, Mikoto," Fugaku menepuk pundak istrinya lembut, "Biarkan saja mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Toh mereka sudah sama-sama besar, bisa jaga diri."

"Ayah dan Ibu tenang saja," kata Itachi sambil menyambar leher Sasuke, mengalungkan sebelah lengan ke pundak adiknya. "Kami akan baik-baik saja. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke meringis, agak menyesal juga telah menyebut _'mencegat kami di jalanan'. _Membuat khawatir ibunya adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan sekarang. "Jangan khawatir. Kami akan saling jaga!" Tangannya bergerak ke pundak sang kakak, balas merangkulnya.

"Nah, kalau akur begitu kan bagus kelihatannya," kekeh Fugaku. Ia melempar senyum puas pada kedua putranya yang kompak mengeluarkan cengiran yang persis. "Kau dengar mereka, kan, Mikoto. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagipula dulu mereka juga bermobil berdua saja ke Konoha tidak apa-apa."

Mikoto masih memandang tidak yakin selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, mengalah. "Kalau kalian sudah bilang begitu, Ibu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang penting kalian hati-hati."

"Pasti," sahut Itachi sambil mengangguk dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari Sasuke. "Kami pergi dulu kalau begitu, Ibu, Ayah."

"Langsung telepon rumah begitu kalian sampai, ya…" ucap Mikoto sambil memberikan pelukan hangat pada putra tertuanya, disambung dengan kecupan di kedua pipi.

"Baik, Bu.." balas Itachi, kemudian beralih pada ayahnya untuk pamitan sementara Mikoto menarik Sasuke dalam dekapan erat yang agak lama.

"Sasuke, Sayang. Oh, rumah pasti sangat sepi tanpamu. Kau jaga diri baik-baik, ya. Jangan sampai sakit lagi, dan belajar yang rajin…" perlu lima menit penuh bagi Mikoto untuk memeluk si bungsu dan memberikan wejangan perpisahan padanya sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan mendaratkan ciuman amat basah di kedua pipi dan kening Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian beralih pada ayahnya. Fugaku memeluknya juga. "Baik-baik di Konoha, Nak," pesannya seraya menepuk punggung putra bungsunya mantap.

"_Thanks, _Yah…" balas Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan saat kepergian pertama Sasuke ke Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu, yang diwarnai dengan situasi tegang dan tidak menyenangkan, kali ini keluarga itu melepas kepergian anak-anak mereka dengan kehangatan. Tidak ada rasa marah dan sakit hati seperti dulu. Yang ada hanyalah pelukan hangat dan ucapan selamat jalan penuh keakraban. Dan ketika Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, menoleh menatap ayah dan ibunya yang masih berdiri di beranda bersama para pelayan yang sedang melambaikan tangan pada mereka, ia merasa akan segera merindukan mereka.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Itachi yang duduk di belakang roda kemudi pada adiknya.

"Sudah," sahut Sasuke sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya, kemudian membuka kaca jendela.

"Hati-hati kalian berdua," pesan Mikoto dengan wajah bersimbah air mata—tapi tetap tersenyum—sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tangan Fugaku berada di pundaknya. "Itachi, nyetirnya jangan ngebut-ngebut, Nak. Jaga adikmu."

Kemudian BMW hitam kebanggaan Itachi mulai bergerak perlahan meninggalkan halaman depan mansion Uchiha. Sasuke kembali menutup jendela, menahan udara dingin yang masuk. Dari kaca spion ia masih bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya masih berdiri di sana, melambai pada mereka, sampai akhirnya bayangan mereka menghilang begitu mobil melewati gerbang utama dan meluncur mulus di jalanan Oto City. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka bergabung dalam antrian kemacetan di kota yang padat itu. Sasuke menghela napas, menyandarkan kepalanya menatap antrian kendaraan dari jendela.

"Kenapa, hm? Sudah kangen?" ledek sang kakak tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari jalan di depan mereka.

"Hmph," Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Lagi-lagi Itachi bisa menebak isi hatinya dengan tepat, Sasuke membatin jengkel. Tetapi tekadnya untuk kembali ke Konoha sudah bulat. Di sanalah tempatnya yang sesungguhnya, bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat yang sudah mengubah hidupnya.

Itachi melirik adiknya dari sudut matanya. "Kau tidak berencana menghubungi teman-temanmu, Sasuke? Memberitahu mereka kalau kau akan kembali ke Konoha?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menyahut datar. "Aku berencana bikin kejutan."

"Wow!" komentar Itachi, tertawa kecil. "Adikku yang kaku ini bisa bikin kejutan juga rupanya, eh?"

"Diamlah, Kak…" Sasuke berpaling, menyembunyikan senyumannya. Membayangkan wajah kaget teman-temannya entah mengapa terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sakura yang seringkali bersikap spontan itu barangkali akan langsung memeluknya.

_Hah… aku memikirkan apa, sih?_

"Istirahat saja dulu. Setelah ini gantian kau yang nyetir," kata Itachi ketika mobil mereka memasuki jalanan yang lebih lengang, pertanda mereka sudah mulai meninggalkan Oto-city.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil _ipod-_nya dan menyumpalkan _earphope _ke telinganya. Alunan intro lagu yang sudah menjadi lagu favoritnya sejak ia mendengarnya untuk pertama kali beberapa bulan yang lalu langsung terdengar pelan. Dipenjamkannya matanya, menikmati melodi penuh kenangan itu…

"_To really love a woman_

_To understand her_

_You gotta know it deep inside_

_Hear every thought, see every dream_

_N' give her wings, when she want's to fly_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_You know you really love a woman…"_

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. _Teman-teman, tunggu aku datang…_

-

-

"SELAMAT, CHOUJI!!!"

Denting botol _coke_ yang saling beradu mengiringi derai tawa dan seruan selamat pada salah satu personil band _Volatile, _Chouji Akimichi,yang baru saja memenangi penghargaan _The best bassist _di ajang festival band tahunan Konoha yang baru saja resmi ditutup. Udara sore awal musim dingin yang mengigit saat itu tidak lantas menyurutkan kegairahan yang sedang menyelimuti Naruto beserta teman-temannya untuk merayakan keberhasilan teman mereka di salah satu café pinggir jalan di dekat _Konoha Central Park_.

Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya hanya satu orang yang mendapatkan penghargaan, setidaknya tahun ini mereka mengalami banyak kemajuan dengan masuk beberapa nominasi yang bahkan di tahun sebelumnya mereka tidak berhasil masuk; Naruto di _the best male vocalist, _Shikamaru di _the best guitarist, _duo vocalist _The Glossy _di _the best duet, Alpha Band _di _the best arrangement _dan beberapa lagi termasuk _the best band _untuk _Volatile. _Tidak ada yang heran saat band dari _Konoha Art Academy_ lagi-lagi keluar sebagai juara umum sekaligus band terbaik. Dan teman Sai dari Suna, Gaara Sabaku, bahkan berhasil menyabet penghargaan _the best performance_ di penampilan perdananya_. _Mereka tadi sempat melihat serombongan besar anak-anak KAA yang juga sedang merayakan keberhasilan tim sekolah seni itu tak jauh dari café tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Jadi, Chouji…" Zaku berkata sambil merangkul pundak tebal Chouji, nyengir, "Mau kau apakan uang hadiahnya?"

"Yang jelas tidak akan diberikan padamu, bego!" seru Naruto diiringi derai tawa yang lain. Zaku langsung mencibirnya.

"Separuhnya jelas akan masuk ke kantung pribadi Chouji," kata Shikamaru santai, memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan bangga, "Separuh lagi…" ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Dan saat berikutnya Chouji sudah diserang tatapan mata memohon dari teman-temannya.

Chouji tertawa ringan. "Separuh lagi tentu saja akan aku simpan di kas klub kita. Kan bisa dipakai untuk kepentingan bers—"

Ucapannya langsung terpotong oleh suara-suara mengeluh dari teman-temannya yang terlanjur mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Kurasa anak-anak ingin kau mentraktir mereka, Chouji," ujar Sai terus terang, disambut sorakan setuju dari yang lain.

"Aah… kalian makan saja yang dipikirkan!!" kekeh Chouji seakan-akan dirinya tidak saja.

Sementara itu Ino lagi-lagi absen. Setelah hubungannya yang sempat memanas dengan sang pacar, tentu saja gadis itu ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Idate setelah berbaikan, kan? Tetapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya lupa pada teman-temannya karena selang beberapa waktu kemudian ia datang—berdua dengan Idate, tentu saja, untuk bergabung dalam perayaan itu.

Dengan wajah ceria, Ino menghampiri Chouji, memberikannya selamat sambil memeluknya erat. Mengundang seruan menggoda dari yang lainnya, yang tidak digubris Ino. Sakura yang kebetulan duduk di dekat mereka sempat melihat mata Idate berkedut sedikit sebelum memaksakan senyum lalu maju untuk menyalami Chouji juga. Sakura mendengus, yang kemudian ditutupinya dengan mengangkat cangkir cokelat panasnya ke bibir.

"Idate sepertinya _agak _cemburuan, ya?" bisiknya pada Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya setelah menurunkan cangkirnya. Ino dan Idate sudah menemukan bangku kosong untuk mereka berdua agak jauh dari mereka. "Kau lihat ekspresinya tadi waktu Ino meme—Sai? Hei, aku bicara padamu!"

Sakura menepuk lengan Sai tak sabar. Entah apa yang sedang dilamunkan cowok itu; pandangannya menerawang dan ekspresinya hampa. Dan jelas ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Sakura sejak tadi.

Sai mengerjap kaget dan menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Eh, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ck!" Sakura pasang tampang cemberut, sebal karena merasa diacuhkan. "Kau dari tadi melamun apa sih? Tingkahmu aneh sejak kemarin, tahu tidak?"

Sai memaksakan senyum. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya, kemudian beranjak.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Aku merasa sedikit… er… tidak enak badan," Sai mengarang alasan. "Um.. kurasa aku mau pulang dan istirahat saja." Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Sampai ketemu."

Sebelum Sakura membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Sai sudah keburu melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. '_Ada apa dengannya?' _Sakura membatin heran.

"Sai mau pergi ke mana tuh?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja duduk di bangku yang baru ditinggalkan Sai. Pandangannya mengarah pada tempat di mana Sai menghilang barusan.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Katanya sih tidak enak badan," sahutnya sambil mencomot potongan pai apel dari piring dan menggigitnya. "Dia memang kelihatan tidak sehat," tambahnya setelah menelan potongan painya, "—dan kelihatan agak murung."

"Kau benar. Dia memang kelihatan tidak begitu oke belakangan ini." Naruto menghela napas, ikut mencomot pai. Selagi mengunyah makanannya, kerutan samar muncul di kedua alisnya dan pandangannya sedikit menerawang, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya aku curiga sesuatu sedang terjadi dengannya…" ucapnya.

Sakura sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, berkata dengan suara pelan, "Kau juga merasa begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau ingat waktu Sai tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum latihan band?"

"Ya.." sahut Sakura lambat-lambat, mulai penasaran apakah kecurigaannya sama dengan Naruto.

"Nah, dia muncul di studio setelah kami latihan setengah jalan tanpa dia—buset deh, si Zaku ngomelnya melebihi Ino—mukanya kusut dan dia kelihatan kacau sekali. Bukan hanya kelihatannya sih, mainnya juga sangat buruk. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya…"

"Kau sudah menanyainya?"

Naruto menghela napas, lalu memasukkan sisa painya bulat-bulat ke mulut. Perlu beberapa waktu baginya untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab Sakura, "Masalahnya Sai selalu bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Sekali dia pernah berkata kalau dia merasa aneh, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut apanya yang aneh. Kau tahu anak itu kan. Kadang-kadang aku merasa Sai tidak memahami dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" Sakura membulatkan mata hijaunya.

"_Well, _ini hanya kecurigaanku saja sih.." cengiran penuh arti muncul di wajah cowok bermata biru itu, "Menurutku dia sedang.. er... _suka—_" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat tanda petik di udara, "—dengan seseorang. Maksudku, belakangan ini kan dia banyak diperhatikan cewek-cewek di sekolah. Bukan tidak mungkin kan, ada salah satu yang _nyantol?_"

Sakura tidak terlalu kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto, karena itu juga yang tepatnya sedang ia curigai sekarang. Meskipun belakangan ini ia jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai seperti dulu, tetapi sebagai teman ia pasti menyadari ada yang berubah. Beberapa kali Sakura memergoki Sai melamun di kelas, tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri saat orang lain tidak melihat dan yang paling membuatnya curiga adalah… caranya menatap _gadis itu _berbeda dengan caranya menatap orang lain. Yah, kalau yang itu sih memang sudah agak lama, bahkan dari awal _keduanya _bertemu. Dalam, intens, penuh rasa penasaran, seakan ada sesuatu yang dilihatnya dari _gadis itu _yang tidak dilihat orang lain.

"Mungkin saja," ujar Sakura lambat-lambat. Tiba-tiba ia menarik napas dengan cepat, matanya membulat lagi. "Kalau itu memang benar, dan dicocokkan dengan '_tidak enak badan'_-nya yang sekarang…" berarti kecurigaannya selama ini memang benar, "…Oh, tidak…"

"Oh, ya…" Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin, masih nyengir, "Kurasa pikiran kita sama, Sakura. Sai sedang _suka _pada…"

"Hei, kalian ngobrol apa, sih? Kelihatannya asyik sekali.." Ino tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping meja mereka, memandang keduanya bergantian dengan ekspresi tertarik sambil menarik kursi kosong dan duduk.

"Bukan apa-apa!" sahut Naruto cepat-cepat, tampak salah tingkah.

"Kau mengagetkan kami saja, Ino!" tukas Sakura mencela. Gadis itu sempat melompat kaget dari bangkunya saat Ino tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya keras tadi. Ino hanya tertawa-tawa saja, mengabaikan protes sahabatnya.

"Lho? Idate kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk, mencari sosok pacar Ino, tapi cowok itu tidak tampak dimana pun.

"Idate sudah pulang, tidak bisa lama-lama," sahut Ino, "Katanya dia besok harus keluar kota pagi-pagi sekali dengan kakaknya. Biasa, urusan keluarga." Ia kemudian berpaling pada Sakura, melempar senyum nakal. "Besok jadi, kan?"

Wajah Sakura langsung bersemu kemerahan. Ingatan diskusinya dengan Naruto tentang siapa gadis yang tengah disukai Sai langsung buyar seketika begitu Ino mengingatkannya soal janji keluar bersama Neji besok malam. Sakura mengangguk kecil sambil mengangkat cangir cokelat panasnya lagi ke bibir untuk menutupi kegugupan yang datang tanpa diundang. "I-Iya…" ia kedengarannya seperti Hinata.

"Jadi apa, sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran, menatap curiga pada Ino dan Sakura bergantian, mengira ada konspirasi terselubung-entah-apa antara kedua gadis itu.

"Besok malam kan Sakura ada kencan dengan Neji," jawab Ino ceria, tanpa memedulikan wajah sahabatnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Naruto mengerjap, tampak terkejut. Cowok itu menatap Sakura seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Ino. Selama ini ia belum tahu rencana ini. "Kau mau kenc—"

"Oh, itu bukan kencan!" sela Sakura sambil melempar tatapan galak pada Ino, "Kami hanya er… keluar mencari um… referensi untuk drama." Ia mendadak salah tingkah.

"Berdua saja?" Naruto mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja hanya berdua.." kekeh Ino sambil memutar bola matanya. "Menonton opera di _Konoha City Hall_, tempat kencan paling romantis yang bisa ditemukan di Konoha. Keren, kan? Aku juga kepingin kalau begitu, sih."

Tidak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa, Naruto hanya berkata, "Wow," pelan sebelum menyeruput minumannya perlahan. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya saat mendengar Sakura akan keluar bersama Neji. Di satu sisi, sejujurnya masih ada setitik rasa khawatir dan cemburu dalam hatinya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Sakura kelihatannya sangat gembira bisa keluar dengan cowok yang sudah lama ditaksirnya itu. Dan bagi Naruto sekarang, senyum dan kebahagiaan Sakura adalah yang terpenting. Ia harus mendukungnya.

Bagaimana pun, Naruto sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Barangkali sudah bukan lagi sebagai laki-laki terhadap perempuan, tetapi perlahan sudah bertransformasi menjadi perasaan sayang antar sahabat. Perasaan sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Sepertinya bakal menyenangkan," ucap Naruto lembut.

Mata zamrud milik Sakura sejenak menatap wajah tersenyum Naruto. Hatinya mendadak menghangat melihat ketulusan dalam sorot mata biru milik cowok itu. Akhirnya gadis itu bisa merasa lega juga. "Trims, Naruto," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

-

-

Langit sudah mulai gelap begitu mereka menyudahi perayaan itu. Lagipula para personil band yang sudah latihan mati-matian selama beberapa hari benar-benar butuh istirahat lebih awal di ranjang masing-masing. Tetapi Sakura masih terlalu bersemangat untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya ia ikut Ino ke rumahnya, melanjutkan obrolan mereka soal rencana _kencan-_nya dengan Neji besok.

Sakura mulai mencemaskan lagi apa yang kira-kira akan dikenakannya besok. Berhubung ia bukanlah tipe gadis yang tergila-gila dengan _fashion _sebagaimana gadis remaja pada umumnya dan hanya memakai yang menurutnya nyaman, Sakura jadi tidak memiliki stok gaun musim dingin yang benar-benar pantas dikenakannya untuk pergi ke tempat seperti _Konoha City Hall _di dalam lemarinya. Hanya tumpukan sweter rajutan, jaket, celana panjang dan mantel biasa.

"Kalau untuk urusan itu, serahkan saja padaku," kata Ino riang ketika kedua gadis itu sudah berada dalam kamar Ino yang luas dan hangat. "Aku tahu yang pantas untukmu!"

Gadis itu menggantung mantel dan syalnya ke gantungan mantel bersama milik Sakura sebelum melenggang anggun ke lemari pakaiannya yang menyatu dengan dinding. Lemari itu sangat besar, memuat sekali koleksi pakaian Ino, mulai dari gaun malam sampai seragam _cheers-_nya yang lama. Ada juga lemari khusus untuk sepatu-sepatunya.

Sakura menjatuhkan diri duduk di ranjang Ino yang empuk dan nyaman sementara sang tuan rumah mengaduk-aduk isi lemarinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan seandainya tidak ada kau, Ino. Trims," ucapnya.

Kepala Ino nongol dari daun lemari. "Tidak masalah, _dear. _Kita kan bersahabat sejak kecil. Sudah sepantasnya aku membantu kencan pertamamu."

"Tidak benar-benar kencan," ralat Sakura, tersipu.

Ino nyengir senang. "Tidak usah sungkan, oke?" ia mengedipkan mata _sapphire-_nya sebelum sekali lagi menghilang di balik daun pintu lemarinya.

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

Sakura selalu menyukai kamar Ino. Ada sesuatu di kamar itu yang membuatnya nyaman. Barangkali karena dominasi warna-warna cerah khas musim semi yang memanjakan mata, atau wangi segar lemon yang selalu tercium setiap kali kau melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar itu, atau… ah, entahlah. Yang jelas setiap kali Sakura menyambangi kamar itu, matanya tidak pernah puas menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan—kadang-kadang ia menemukan banyak hal menarik, misalnya saja tumpukan surat cinta atau bunga-bunga yang dikirimkan cowok-cowok pengagum Ino—atau sekedar mengagumi setiap detil cantik yang dibuat Tuan Inoichi Yamanaka, ayah Ino, yang memang bekerja di bidang _design interior_ itu.

Perhatiannya serta merta teralih begitu Ino muncul dengan membawa sebuah gaun musim dingin berwarna krem tua lembut. Sederhana, namun sangat indah.

"Kupikir ini akan sangat pas denganmu," kata Ino seraya menyerahkannya pada Sakura yang terpesona.

"Ini bagus sekali…" bisik Sakura, mengamati gaun itu baik-baik sementara Ino kembali lagi ke lemarinya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sakura langsung menyukai gaun itu. Bahannya terasa halus dan nyaman di kulitnya. "Tapi Ino… ini masih baru," lanjutnya begitu melihat masih ada label merek di bagian punggungnya.

"Tidak apa," sahut Ino dari balik lemari, "Kau pakai saja. Aku masih punya beberapa. Bibiku yang baru pulang dari Paris membawakan banyak pakaian yang bagus-bagus." Ia muncul lagi. Kali ini membawa mantel yang cocok dengan gaunnya, sepasang _ankle boots _dan tas tangan yang serasi. Ino menjatuhkan semuanya di atas ranjang, nyengir melihat ekspresi terkejut Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kau meminjamiku semua ini?" bisik Sakura sambil menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Cobalah dulu, Sakura!" seru Ino semangat. Digiringnya Sakura menuju kamar mandi bersama dengan gaunnya.

Beberapa menit berselang, pintu kamar mandi akhirnya terbuka dan Sakura muncul. Gadis itu melangkah ragu, dengan gugup menyelipkan anak rambut merah mudanya yang panjang ke belakang telinganya.

"Bagaimana? Cocok tidak?"

"Keren banget!" pekik Ino, girang sendiri, seraya melompat berdiri dari posisi tidurannya di atas ranjang. Majalah yang barusan dibuka-bukanya terjatuh terlupakan di atas karpet sementara ia menghampiri Sakura, mengamatinya. Dimintanya Sakura berputar di tempat, lalu menyuruhnya mengenakan _boots-_nya, melepaskan kucirannya. Sekarang ia tengah merapikan rambut panjang Sakura yang kini terjatuh di bahunya. "Sempurna!" Ino menjauh dari Sakura, mengamati penampilan sahabatnya dengan puas. "Tinggal sedikit sentuhan _make up _dan rambutmu sedikit ditata, Neji akan terpesona olehmu, Sakura!"

Sakura tertawa tidak yakin. "Masa sampai sehebat itu, sih?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!" Ino menunjuk cermin setinggi badan supaya Sakura bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri.

Dengan canggung, Sakura bergerak ke arah cermin dan terperangah sendiri. Gaun itu bukan hanya terasa nyaman dipakai, tapi juga terlihat amat pas di tubuhnya, menggantung anggun sampai ke lututnya. Dan _boots _yang dikenakannya membuatnya tampak lebih jangkung. Dan rambut merah mudanya yang dibiarkan tergerai memberi aksen _feminine_ yang lembut di wajahnya yang sebenarnya cukup cantik. Hanya saja rambutnya terlalu lurus dan agak kaku. Kalau saja rambutnya seperti rambut Himeko yang sedikit ikal, ia pastilah terlihat lebih anggun lagi.

"Cantik, kan?"

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain, "_Thanks a lot, Ino…_"

-

-

Beberapa waktu berselang, gaun itu sudah kembali tergantung di _hanger-_nya bersama mantel. Sedangkan sepatu dan tas sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam kotaknya. Sementara itu, kedua gadis kini sudah berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang, cekikikan seru mengobrolkan setiap detil yang bisa diobrolkan. Mulai dari yang normal seperti kepanitiaan festival sekolah sampai masalah cowok. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di topik favorit Ino; Idate dan segala hal mengenai cowok itu, dari A sampai Z.

"Kau sudah menceritakannya sebanyak seratus kali, Ino," kekeh Sakura sambil memutar-mutar bola matanya ketika Ino baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya soal kencannya setelah acara baikkan yang dramatis di sekolah.

Ino membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah aku menceritakannya seratus kali? Oh, aku ingin membicarakannya dua ratus, tiga ratus, bahkan kalau bisa seribu kali!!"

Sakura tertawa geli. "Apa kau berencana membuatku mati bosan, Ino?"

Sahabatnya itu hanya nyengir. "Kau juga akan begitu kalau kau jadi aku. Beneran deh, Idate itu orangnya…"

"Ya, ya, ya… Mulai lagi deh…" kekeh Sakura menyela perkataan Ino dan langsung mendapat timpukan bantal dari gadis pirang yang sedang kegirangan itu. Mereka kemudian tertawa.

Melihat Ino begitu gembira, Sakura ikut senang. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjali hatinya, membuatnya tidak bisa benar-benar lepas ikut gembira bersama sahabatnya itu. Sementara Ino tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ada satu hati di luar sana yang terluka karena senyum itu. Mengingat Sai, benar-benar membuat Sakura miris. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yang lain itu jatuh suka pada gadis yang jelas-jelas hatinya sudah dimiliki orang lain?

Betapa Sakura berharap kecurigaannya dan Naruto tidak benar, bahwa Sai sedang _jatuh cinta _dengan Ino. Ia berharap Sai bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan ia tidak enak badan, bukan sekedar untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Itu lebih baik dari pada melihatnya patah hati.

"_Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu…" _Sakura teringat kata-kata Sai saat mereka mengunjungi KAA tempo hari.

'_Astaga.. kalau itu benar, berarti Sai sudah patah hati bahkan sebelum ia menyadari kalau ia dengan jatuh cinta. Ini terlalu kejam untuk orang sepolos Sai…'_

"Kau melamunkan apa sih?" kata-kata Ino membuatnya mengerjap kaget.

"Eh? Apa?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Pasti sedang melamunkan besok," terkanya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, sama sekali tidak membantah. "Hei, aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu," ujarnya kemudian sambil menatap temannya itu tajam.

"Hm?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Agak heran dengan perubahan nada bicara Sakura yang mendadak serius.

"Begini," Sakura berdeham, "Kau kan sekarang jadian dengan Idate. Kalau… er… misalnya saja ada cowok di luar sana yang suka padamu, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat.

"_Well, _bukannya itu sudah biasa, ya?" Bukannya mau menyombong, tapi memang _banyak _cowok di luar sana yang suka pada Ino. Gadis itu tertawa kecil sejenak sebelum mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Yah, tidak bagaimana-bagaimana. Aku akan bersikap sebagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap lah…"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura tidak paham.

"Dengan tidak mengkhianati Idate," jawab Ino dengan senyum lembut, "Setia padanya. Asalkan masih ada ikatan itu, cowok mana pun tidak akan membuatku berpaling."

"Bagaimana kalau perasaanmu yang mengkhianatimu? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau seandainya kau ternyata juga suka pada cowok itu?"

Kali ini Ino tampak berpikir agak keras. Dahinya berkerut. "Kalau itu agak susah juga—tapi aku tidak sedang suka pada cowok manapun selain Idate!"

"Aku kan bilang _'seandainya',_" kata Sakura, menekankan kata _'seandainya'._

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah menatap Sakura curiga. "Apa seseorang—seseorang yang menyukaiku—menyuruhmu menanyakan ini padaku, Sakura?"

"T-Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!" gadis itu langsung membantah dan buru-buru mengganti topik sebelum ganti Ino yang mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat jengah. Sampai tertangkap oleh sudut matanya, waktu yang ditunjukkan jam beker di meja samping tempat tidur Ino.

"Ya ampun! Sudah jam segini!" pekiknya kaget. Rupanya mereka sudah keasyikan mengobrol sampai lupa waktu. Sudah terlalu malam bagi Sakura untuk pulang naik bus ke rumahnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus menginap, Sakura," usul Ino sambil nyengir minta maaf.

"Yeah, kau benar. Menginap…" Sakura menyisiri rambut merah mudanya ke belakang sambil menghela napas. "Aku akan telepon ibuku dulu."

"Oke. Aku akan siapkan haduk bersih untukmu, barangkali kau ingin cuci muka atau apa." Ino langsung melesat keluar kamar untuk mengambil handuk bersih.

Sakura mengambil tasnya yang tadi dijatuhkan begitu saja di karpet di kaki tempat tidur Ino, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel. Tadinya ia berharap akan melihat _panggilan tak terjawab _dari ibunya, tapi ternyata tidak ada satu telepon pun yang masuk.

'_Kenapa ibu tidak mencariku?' _Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri seraya menekan-nekan _keypad _ponselnya, menghubungi ibunya. Tidak ada yang mengangkat saat Sakura menelepon rumah. Tetapi ibunya mengangkat setelah nada panggil ketika begitu Sakura menghubungi ponsel ibunya.

"Ibu?"

"_Ya, Sayang?" _suara ibunya terdengar agak janggal. Juga suara-suara di belakangnya. Sepertinya Azami sedang tidak ada di rumah, tapi suaranya juga bukan seperti di restoran.

"Aku mau menginap di rumah Ino malam ini. Boleh, ya?"

"_Um… Ya, tentu saja, Sakura. Kau bersenang-senang saja dengan Ino, ya.." _

Suara seorang pria yang terdengar di belakang suara ibunya membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi.

"Ibu sedang bersama sia—" sambungan terputus sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "—pa?"

Sakura menurunkan ponselnya. Perasaannya tidak enak. '_Apa yang dilakukan ibu malam-malam begini dengan laki-laki di luar?' _batinnya gusar.

-

-

TBC…

-

-

_Ohoho.. tumben cepet apdetnya? Padahal kemarin emo banget pas mau ngapdet.. –lirik-lirik seseorang yg sempet jadi tempat pelampiasan. Ampun, Bu.. hihi- _

_Ada Atsuko! –ditendang krn berisik- OC ini nongol di ff-ku yang satu lagi, **Kisah Kita **di akun **Mrs Shiranui. (**Baca itu juga dong. Sepi pengunjung sepertinya… TT_TT) Tapi di sini, dia jadi adiknya Itachi yang udah meninggal, kakaknya Sasuke yang nomer dua kalau dia masih idup. Terus soal Sai yang di chapter kemarin, plis jangan dibayangin Sai yang nangis sesegukan dong. Dia cuma keluar air mata doang dan dia juga gak ngerti kenapa tu air mata bisa keluar. Ya, ya, ya... Um… segitu aja catatanku ttg ceritanya, selebihnya bisa dibaca di atas –dasar males- Kalau ada yang mau nanya, silakan di review. Tapi jangan nanya spoiler lho. Hehe.. XD_

_Seperti biasa, penghargaan terbesar buat semua yang udah baca dan review; **Teh Bella, Furu-chan, Lawra-chan, M4yura, Smiley, kennko-hime, Akabara Hikari, Arai-chan, Aika-chan, kakkoii-chan, Uci-chan, Nana-chan, Reiya Sumeragi, Uchiha Cesa **yang reviewnya dobel XD, n **Rie_teuk.**_

_Oia, saya teh suka bacain tulisan temen-temen author (dan salah berapanya ada di reviewer-list-ku). Kepingin banget ngereview, tapi gak tau mau komentar apa. Maafkan diriku yang suka speechless ini yah… -sembah sujud- Padahal udah buka page untuk mereview, tapi malah block. Heran ya, mau ngereview pake block segala. Author aneh nih…–sigh-_


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Sai berguling dengan gelisah di atas ranjangnya, mencoba mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuknya tidur. Namun rasa kantuk itu belum kunjung datang, padahal saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali suara-suara para pelayannya yang berseliweran di luar kamar—sekarang suasana sudah sama sekali hening. Hanya suara dentang jam besar di ruang keluarga yang sesekali terdengar bergaung menyeramkan di penjuru rumah besar itu.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan diriku?' _Itulah yang selalu terlintas dalam benaknya setiap kali kegelisahan yang tak biasa itu hinggap dalam hatinya, membuatnya tak menentu. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti, mengapa bayangan gadis itu selalu saja masuk ke dalam pikirannya, mengusiknya tanpa ampun? Seakan itu belum cukup menyiksa, sekarang sosok itu juga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Sekali lagi Sai berguling, kali ini berbaring miring menghadap ke arah jendela yang ditutupi tirai. Mata eboninya menatap kosong pada bayangan pohon yang bergoyang menyeramkan ditiup angin malam. Ia menggigit bibirnya sementara pikirannya kembali pada sosok itu lagi.

_Ino… Yamanaka…_

Sejak awal bertemu pun gadis itu sudah mencuri perhatiannya. Kemiripannya dengan _'Sang Bidadari', _tentu saja, yang paling membuatnya penasaran. Sebagian dirinya meyakini bahwa gadis itu _memang 'Sang Bidadari'_ meskipun ia belum mendapatkan fakta yang mendukung ke arah sana selain kemiripan yang luar biasa itu. Ino sama sekali tidak mengenal Shin, itulah yang membuatnya ragu. seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai melupakan _'Sang Bidadari'_ dan berteman dengan Ino sebagaimana dengan anak-anak lainnya di sekolah.

Otaknya kembali memutar kembali saat-saat ia banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis itu saat Naruto dan Sakura saling mendiamkan tempo hari, mendengarkannya mengoceh dan tertawa, melihat matanya yang berbinar setiap kali mereka membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, senyumnya saat akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura berbaikan. Satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan saat itu, bahwa Ino adalah teman yang sangat menyenangkan sebagaimana Sakura dan Naruto—dan Sasuke, dan Sai menyukai saat-saat yang ia lewatkan bersamanya.

Hanya saja entah bagaimana perasaan itu mulai bergeser. Ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya ingin tetap mempertahankan kebersamaan itu selama mungkin, perasaan yang kemudian tanpa ia sadari mendorongnya untuk bergabung dalam band—hanya untuk bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan gadis itu dan membuatnya terkesan. Perasaan yang tanpa sadar membuatnya berharap gadis dalam lukisan kakaknya bukanlah Ino. Ia tetap tidak menyadarinya sampai malam itu, saat ia meloloskan Ino dari serempetan mobil. Detik itu juga Sai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap gadis itu. Tidak normal. Dan itu membuatnya gelisah.

Awalnya ia mengira semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja dan ia akan segera terbiasa, tapi ia salah. Semua itu justru membawanya ke perasaan asing lain yang lebih kuat, dan itu terjadi setiap kali melihat—atau membayangkan—Ino bersama pemuda lain. Perasaan yang jauh lebih sulit ditahan. Ini sangat menyiksanya.

Sai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan seraya memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri.

-

-

_Sai terbangun dengan terkejut. Entah sudah berapa lama ia jatuh tertidur. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat—barangkali akibat kurang tidur selama beberapa hari ini. _

_Sebuah sentuhan ringan di bahunya membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Serta merta ia menoleh dan luar biasa terkejut begitu mendapati sosok orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya—yang juga tidak seharusnya ada di sana—sedang berlutut di tepi ranjangnya. Atau yang semula ia kira begitu, karena kemudian ia menyadari ia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya. _

_Shin._

_Sai masih mengenali raut wajah ramah itu, yang dibingkai rambut pucat kebiruan. Mata hitam itu juga masih sama. Ia mengenakan pakaian serbaputih—celana panjang putih dan kemeja senada yang dua kancing paling atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Dan ia sedang tersenyum lembut, sebagaimana senyum yang biasa ia berikan pada adiknya._

"_Kakak?" tanya Sai terheran seraya mendorong dirinya bangun._

_Shin tidak menjawabnya, hanya mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Posisi mereka sejajar sekarang._

_Sai mengusap matanya, masih tak percaya Shin sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang. "Kau nyata?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat._

_Shin hanya tersenyum, tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak menggeleng, juga tidak mengangguk._

_Sebelum Sai sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, keanehan terjadi di sekelilingnya. Segalanya tampak mengabur kecuali Shin yang masih tampak solid di depannya. Ranjangnya menghilang dan suasana berubah menjadi serbaputih sebelum kemudian menampakkan sebuah lingkungan yang terasa familier dengan banyak orang berlalu lalang—hanya saja orang-orang itu tampak mengabur seperti hanya bayangan saja._

_Sekilas ia bisa melihat simbol daun maple di salah satu bangunan sebelum perhatiannya teralih. Shin menepuk bahunya dan menunjuk ke satu arah. Sesosok bayangan lain mendekat. Sai tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya mengabur dan ia hanya bisa melihat sekelebatan rambut berwarna pirang. Sosok itu mengulurkan setangkai mawar merah yang tampak mencolok di antara bayangan buram lain, namun sebelum Sai meraih mawar itu, bayangan itu memudar dan semuanya berubah menjadi putih._

_Sai memutar tubuhnya, terkejut melihat lukisan Sang Bidadari terpampang di hadapannya. Lukisan itu seperti hidup, tersenyum lembut padanya dari balik kanvas. Kemudian pemandangan berganti lagi dengan cepat. Kali ini Sai bisa mengenali studio lukis dimana ia dan Shin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya tercengang; ia melihat dirinya sendiri dalam versi yang lebih muda, dan Shin yang lain selain yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya._

_Shin sedang melukis sementara dirinya—Sai yang lebih muda—duduk mengawasinya. Sai bisa melihat antusiasme di wajahnya sendiri._

"_Jatuh cinta itu... bagaimana rasanya?" Sai mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya. Suaranya bergaung seakan berasal dari tempat yang jauh._

_Shin menghentikan gerakannya menggoreskan kuas ke kanvas dan menoleh pada Sai. "Lebih baik—Jauh lebih menyenangkan dari membuat sebuah masterpiece," jawabnya dengan senyum penuh arti. "Kau akan tahu kalau sudah merasakannya sendiri..."_

_Ia melihat dirinya sendiri dan Shin mengabur lagi dan segalanya mulai berputar dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Shin berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, tangannya terjulur ke arah Sai, menyentuh dadanya tepat di mana jantungnya berada._

"_Kau akan tahu kalau sudah merasakannya sendiri..." _

_Kata-kata Shin bergaung di sekelilingnya, terus menerus... sampai akhirnya bayangan Shin turut memudar bersamaan dengan memudarnya gaung suaranya._

"_Kakak!" Sai mencoba meraih Shin, tetapi gagal. Tangannya hanya menembus udara kosong. "Kakak, tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini?! Kakak! KAKAK!!"_

_Kemudian segalanya berubah gelap._

_-_

_-_

"KAKAK!!"

Sai membuka matanya dengan terkejut, hanya untuk menyadari yang dilihatnya barusan hanyalah mimpi. Napasnya masih terengah dan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia menurunkan tangannya yang terjulur ke udara, meletakkannya ke keningnya yang lembab oleh keringat, mendorong rambut yang menempel di sana ke belakang.

"Shin..." bisiknya, mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali. Ini adalah kali pertama Shin muncul dalam mimpinya sejak kakaknya itu meninggal hampir setahun yang lalu. Ini sangat aneh, pikir Sai ketika mengingat kembali mimpinya yang samar-samar. Shin seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Entah apa itu.

Sai menggapai ke meja samping ranjang untuk meraih jam bekernya. Masih pukul tiga pagi, berarti belum lama ia jatuh tertidur. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk, hanya saja kerongkongannya terasa kering, haus sekali. Ia lantas menarik dirinya beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil air yang biasa disediakan pelayannya di atas meja kerjanya. Belum sempat ia mencapai meja, telinganya mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari arah rak buku di sudut ruangan.

Sebuah _sketch book _bersampul kulit tergeletak terbuka di atas karpet. Milik Shin.

-

-

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu, Sakura," nasihat Ino pagi harinya. Sakura baru saja menceritakan pada sahabatnya itu apa yang didengarnya saat menelepon Azami semalam, alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan gelisah semalaman. "Menurutku itu belum tentu _'laki-laki lain' _seperti yang kau katakan barusan. Maksudku, bisa saja kan itu Paman Teuchi atau siapa saja di restoran—Yamato atau Izumo atau Kotetsu atau Arashi."

"Tapi kau tidak mendengarnya, Ino," kata Sakura keras kepala sambil mengawasi Ino yang sedang sibuk menyisiri rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan menggulungnya di belakang kepalanya. "Cara ngomongnya terdengar seperti gugup—seperti sedang menyimpan sesuatu—dan suara cowok itu tidak seperti Yamato atau siapa pun di restoran."

"Barangkali ibumu sedang bicara dengan salah satu pengunjung restoran?" usul Ino, mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka kedengarannya tidak seperti berada di restoran!" sanggah Sakura lagi, nadanya meninggi.

Ino menghela napas keras, lalu menatap pantulan bayangan Sakura dari dalam cermin. "Astaga, Sakura. Menurutku kau terlalu mencurigai ibumu. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia sedang bersama seorang pria? Ibumu _single _sekarang, apa kau sadar itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa—memangnya—aku hanya—" Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, tampak terlalu gusar untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. "Aku—"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku," sela Ino tak sabar. Gadis itu telah memutar tubuhnya dan kini berdiri menatap Sakura tajam. "Aku menenal Bibi Azami cukup baik dan aku tidak percaya dia melakukan apa yang kau curigakan, Sakura," ujarnya tegas. "Kalaupun ada yang disembunyikannya, itu pasti ada alasan. DAN YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN—" Ino lebih menekankan nada suaranya begitu melihat tanda-tanda Sakura hendak menyelanya, "—hanyalah mempercayainya dan membicarakannya baik-baik dengannya. Oke?"

Sakura menatap Ino, cemberut. "Cara bicaramu seperti kau lebih mengenal ibuku dari pada aku," gerutunya.

Ino memutar matanya, lalu kembali menghadap cermin, melanjutkan acara merapikan rambutnya. "Aku hanya berusaha berpikir realistis. Bibi Azami bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku yakin."

"Aku harap kau benar," gumam Sakura, diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjang. Ia mengambil boneka beruang raksasa milik Ino, memeluknya. _Aku harap ibu tidak akan mengkhianati ayah..._

"Dari pada kau terus memikirkan hal yang belum tentu benar, Sakura," kata Ino sambil melempar sikat rambutnya ke meja setelah keduanya terdiam lama. "Lebih baik kau memikirkan kencanmu nanti malam. Bagaimana kau bisa tampil sempurna kalau kau memikirkan hal-hal lain?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, tampangnya bingung. Sepertinya ia tidak menyimak apa yang dikatakan temannya. "Apa?"

"Neji, Sakura. NEJI!!" Ino membelalak galak padanya. "Apa kau lupa nanti malam kalian akan pergi bersama?"

Mulai menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan Ino, Sakura meringis salah tingkah, "Oh, yeah..."

"Jangan ngomong _'Oh, yeah' _dengan tampang seperti itu, Sakura," kata Ino galak sambil menarik Sakura agar berdiri dari ranjang, "Masih ada yang harus kita lakukan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan rambutmu itu. Astaga... sudah seperti sapu ijuk..."

"Rambutku tidak seperti sapu ijuk!" tukas Sakura tersinggung seraya membenahi rambutnya sendiri yang berantakan dan kaku. Gadis itu mengeluh sendiri begitu menyadari yang dikatakan Ino benar; rambutnya sudah sekaku sapu ijuk. Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak terakhir kali ia _creambath. _

"Kita harus ke salon," tandas Ino, memandang prihatin rambut Sakura di cermin.

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar..."

-

-

Suasana pagi akhir pekan di _Alamanda Avenue _sama seperti tempat-tempat lain di penjuru Konoha. Mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang tidak sebanyak biasanya, dan sebagai gantinya, orang-orang yang memakai setelan olahraga tebal dan syal tebal yang melilit di leher masing-masing terlihat berjoging di jalanannya yang lengang. Beberapa berlari sendirian dengan _earphone _tersumpal di telinga mereka, beberapa bersama anjing kesayangan dan tidak sedikit yang berlari bergerombol dengan teman, tertawa-tawa menikmati udara sejuk awal musim dingin. Termasuk sepasang suami istri berambut pirang yang baru saja berbelok dari arah _Konoha Central Park. _

Dengan ramah, keduanya menyapa para tetangga mereka, termasuk seorang pria tua beruban dan berwajah ramah pemilik _Green Leaves Coffee _yang baru saja membuka tokonya bersama beberapa karyawannya.

"Selamat pagi, Gennoe!" sapa Inoichi Yamanaka, ramah. "Baru membuka toko?"

"Ah, selamat pagi Tuan dan Nyonya Yamanaka," balas pria tua itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, semakin pagi semakin baik, kan? Apalagi di akhir pekan." Ia melambai ke arah tokonya. Seorang pegawainya, cowok berpostur tinggi ceking dengan rambut keriting, tampak sedang mengelap meja-meja di bagian _outdoor. _"Bagaimana kalau kalian mampir sebentar untuk mencoba secangkir _espresso_ kami_?_" tawarnya.

Inoichi Yamanaka memandang istrinya yang kemudian membalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Dokter belum mengizinkanmu minum kopi lagi, Sayang. Kau ingat?" bisik wanita berambut pirang ikal itu pada suaminya, lalu menoleh pada Gennoe, "Terimakasih banyak, Gennoe," ucapnya dengan senyum menyesal pada si pemilik kedai, "Mungkin lain kali..."

"Ah, sayang sekali," sahut pria tua itu. Meski begitu, ia tidak tampak kecewa. Dengan anggukan sopan terakhir, ia berbalik masuk ke dalam kedai kopinya untuk mengawasi para _barista-_nya yang sedang menyiapkan persediaan kopi untuk hari ini.

Suami istri Yamanaka lantas melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko bunga mereka dan segera disambut oleh anak gadis mereka yang cantik, yang baru saja keluar dari toko membawa sekeranjang bunga segar untuk diantarkan ke kedai kopi sebelah. Setiap akhir pekan, memang tugas Ino lah untuk mengantar bunga-bunga itu sementara pegawai yang lain membuka tokonya.

"Mama, Papa, nanti Ino mau pergi dengan Sakura, ya!" beritahu Ino riang pada kedua orangtuanya begitu mereka berpapasan di pintu. "Kami mau ke salon," ia menambahkan sambil nyengir.

"Lihat, anakmu itu lama-lama sudah seperti ibunya," gurau Inoichi, terkekeh. "Senang bersolek." Pria pirang itu mendapatkan cubitan main-main di pinggangnya dari istrinya atas ucapannya itu. Tapi tentu saja wanita itu tidak benar-benar marah, karena saat berikutnya ia juga tertawa.

Ino pura-pura cemberut. "Biarin! Kan Papa juga suka kalau Mama cantik..." gadis itu menjulurkan lidah pada ayahnya.

Inoichi terkekeh lagi, mencubit hidung putrinya dengan gemas. "Iya, iya... Papa suka kalau wanita-wanita Papa cantik semuanya..."

Anak gadisnya meringis, menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah dengan tangannya yang bebas keranjang bunga.

"Ya sudah. Sana kau antarkan dulu bunganya. Kakek Gennoe sudah menunggumu tuh. Setelah itu kita sarapan," kata ibu Ino sambil menggiring suaminya masuk ke dalam toko. Ia kembali menoleh sebelum Ino meninggalkan toko. "Sakura di mana, Sayang?"

"Dia masih di kamar mandi, Ma," sahut anak gadisnya sebelum berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil menuju kedai kopi sebelah.

Ino selalu menyukai kedai kopi milik Kakek Gennoe. Aroma kopi yang menguar di udara setiap kali ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke bagian dalam kedai itu, suasananya sangat nyaman dan _hommy_, pilihan musik penggiring yang lembut dan nyaman di telinga, juga sambutan dari para pelayannya yang ramah_. _Tidak heran kedai itu sangat laris dikunjungi orang-orang, terlebih di setiap akhir pekan seperti sekarang. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Ino menyukai tempat itu. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau gadis itu menyimpan kenangan manis di sana, sekaligus kenangan yang ingin dilupakannya.

Kalau bisa...

"Ah, anak manis..." sambut Kakek Gennoe yang yang sedang mengecek kembali mesin-mesin pembuat kopi bersama beberapa pegawainya langsung menoleh begitu mendengar bel di atas pintu bergemerincingan saat Ino masuk.

"Pagi, Kakek," sahut Ino riang pada pria tua yang sudah seperti kakeknya sendiri itu. Seorang gadis pelayan berambut hitam ikal bergegas menghampirinya dan mengambil keranjang bunga yang dibawa Ino.

"Kemana saja kau, hm? Lama kakek tidak melihatmu," kata Gennoe pada Ino setelah pegawainya pergi untuk mengatur bunga-bunga itu, menempatkannya pada vas-vas kristal berisi air.

Ino menempatkan dirinya duduk di bangku tinggi di depan bar, nyengir. Belakangan ini ia memang jarang mengantar bunga lagi ke kedai itu. Festival band dan kesibukan lain benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. "Tapi kan kemarin aku sempat mampir kemari dengan temanku, Kek. Tapi Kakek sedang tidak ada..."

Gennoe terkekeh-kekeh dan saat berikutnya ia mulai bercerita tentang perjalanan serunya mencari resep-resep kopi yang enak di penjuru Konoha selama beberapa hari belakangan—alasan mengapa ia tidak berada di tokonya selama berhari-hari. Ino barangkali akan segera bosan kalau yang menceritakannya orang lain, tetapi ini adalah Kakek Gennoe, pencerita favoritnya. Sejak kecil gadis itu selalu senang duduk di pangkuan kakek tua itu, mendengarkannya bercerita macam-macam, mulai dari dongeng klasik tentang kura-kura dan kancil, sampai cerita sehari-hari yang membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan itu sudah menjadi kegiatan favoritnya setiap kali senggang. Tapi tentu saja ia sudah tidak duduk di pangkuan Gennoe lagi.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling kedai setelah beberapa waktu setelah Gennoe mengakhiri ceritanya, mengawasi pengunjung yang mulai berdatangan dan memesan kopi. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada _grand piano _putih di sudut ruangan. Piano itu terpajang begitu saja di sana, seakan fungsinya hanya sebagai pajangan saja. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali Ino mendengar alunan indah dari piano itu, memainkan lagu favoritnya...

_Flying Petals..._

Melodi riang yang indah itu terngiang lagi di telingannya, dan segalanya seakan kembali ke masa itu. Saat bangku-bangku di sana nyaris penuh dan kepala hampir semua pengunjung terarah ke sosok pemuda yang tengah memainkan piano di sudut, menikmati musik yang dimainkannya. Mata hitam itu sedikit tertutup rambut terangnya yang terjatuh ke dahinya sementara jemarinya menari lincah di atas tuts. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum paling indah yang pernah diingat Ino. Gadis itu masih mengingat desir aneh yang dirasakannya saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Aneh... Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu. Hanya wajahnya, senyumnya, tatapannya...

'_Tidak!' _Ino memalingkan wajahnya, _'Aku tidak boleh mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Dia sudah hilang... Dan aku sudah punya Idate...'_

"Pasti sedang teringat anak itu, ya?" tanya Gennoe tiba-tiba, seakan ia bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ino. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Ino sebelum memandang ke arah piano yang diam di sudut dengan tatapan sedih. Ia mendesah, "Ah, Kakek juga kangen sekali mendengarkan permainannya. Benar-benar anak yang berbakat. Dan dia juga amat tampan, bukan?" imbuhnya sambil melirik Ino.

"Yeah..." Ino mengakuinya.

Gennoe mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas bar dan berbisik seakan apa yang akan dikatakannya saat berikutnya adalah rahasia besar. "Dulu banyak gadis-gadis yang datang hanya untuk melihatnya bermain. Bisa jadi aset besar kalau saja dia mau jadi pianis tetap di sini, kan? Sayang sekali anak itu menolak." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas. "Dan sudah lama dia tidak datang kemari lagi..."

"Memangnya dia kemana, Kek?" Ino tidak bisa menahan diri bertanya.

"Kakek juga tidak tahu," jawab Gennoe sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Dia menghilang begitu saja. Barangkali dia sudah menemukan tempat lain yang lebih menarik. Kau tahu kan, anak muda senang berpetualang..." ia menambahkan sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Ino memaksakan tawa muram. _'Yeah, menghilang begitu saja—dan melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk menemuiku. Tanpa pesan... Bahkan tanpa memberitahukan namanya.. Berpetualang—dia pasti menikmati petualangannya memikat gadis-gadis lalu mencampakkan mereka begitu saja...'_

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kek. Temanku pasti sudah menunggu," pamit Ino kemudian setelah ia menerima keranjang bunganya yang sudah kosong. Gadis itu buru-buru beranjak dari sana.

"Lain kali main-mainlah kemari lagi, Ino..." seru Gennoe begitu Ino sudah sampai di pintu.

Ino menoleh padanya, memberikan janjinya dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis, sebelum berbalik lagi dan berlari-lari kecil menuju toko bunga Yamanaka. Gadis itu baru saja menghilang di balik pintu masuk toko bunganya ketika sebuah _Porsche _merah menepi dan memarkirkan diritepat di depan _Green Leaves Coffee. _Sesosok cowok jangkung berambut hitam agak berantakan keluar dari mobil mungil itu. Ia mengenakan mantel cokelat gelap yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, menampakkan sweter putih gading berkerah tinggi di baliknya. Sejenak matanya yang sekelam warna rambutnya mengawasi kedai kopi itu sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya dan melangkah ke sana. Tangannya memegang sebuah _sketch book _bersampul kulit.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang gadis pelayan berambut hitam yang dikucir rapi begitu Sai melangkahkan kaki memasuki kedai.

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa tempat ini terasa begitu familiar. Tidak salah lagi, tempat ini adalah tempat yang dilukis Shin di _sketch book-_nya. Semuanya sama. Bar, susunan meja dan kursi, sofa, kanopi, seragam yang dikenakan pelayannya dan—Sai memandang ke sudut ruangan—piano ...

"Tuan?"

Teguran dari sang pelayan mengembalikan Sai ke dunia nyata. Ia mengerjap, mendapati gadis pelayan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. Sesaat kemudian, seakan kakinya tahu kemana harus melangkah, Sai berjalan ke arah salah satu meja di dekat jendela, dengan bangku sofa yang nyaman. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat toko bunga Yamanaka dengan jelas dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, sebelum kemudian berpaling pada pelayan yang mengikutinya, memesan secangkir _cappucino _dan menu untuk sarapan.

"Maaf, Nona," kata Sai lagi sebelum gadis itu pergi.

Gadis itu menoleh dan bertanya sopan, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya sedikit," Sai terdiam sebentar, "Er... apa kau pernah melihat pemuda yang sering kemari? Sudah cukup lama, sih... Dia tinggi dan kurus, rambutnya kelabu agak biru, matanya hitam dan um—dia selalu membawa-bawa buku seperti ini." Sai menunjukkan bukunya. "Kira-kira setahun lalu katanya dia sering kemari."

"Maaf..." gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum menyesal. "Saya baru bekerja di tempat ini dua minggu yang lalu."

Sai berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Begitu."

Gadis itu mengangguk sopan, lalu meminta diri.

Sai menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang nyaman, sekali lagi memandang berkeliling, seakan ingin memastikan sekali lagi bahwa pemandangan di depannya ini adalah benar-benar yang ada di buku Shin. Bahwa benar di tempat itulah di mana Shin kerap menghilang setelah jam sekolah untuk melukis dan mencari inspirasi. Setidaknya itulah yang kerap dikatakan Shin padanya dulu.

_Apa tempat ini berarti sesuatu? Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku sebenarnya, Kak? _

Gadis pelayan itu kembali dengan membawakan pesanannya; secangkir _cappucino _panas yang masih mengepul dan sepotong _croissant _yang juga masih hangat, ketika Sai tengah membuka-buka kembali _sketch book _kakaknya. Goresan-goresan pensil berujung lunak masih terpeta dengan apik, membentuk sketsa di setiap lembarnya. Beberapa masih abstrak, beberapa malah sudah berbentuk gambar jadi.

Ah, Sai selalu mengagumi hasil goresan tangan kakaknya itu. Tidak heran ia selalu menjadi siswa kebanggaan KAA, salah satu yang terbaik di angkatannya.

"Wah, itu bagus sekali..."

Sai tersentak kaget. Ia refleks menutup bukunya dan menoleh cepat, membelalak menatap pria tua beruban sedang berdiri di belakang sofanya. Sepertinya dari tadi ia ikut mengintip dari atas bahu Sai. Pria itu terkekeh.

"Maaf, maaf... Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?"

Sai tidak menyahut, hanya tercengang ketika si kakek yang tidak dikenalnya berjalan mengitari sofanya dan kemudian duduk di bangku seberang meja, balas menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Aku Gennoe, pemilik tempat ini," kakek itu memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang keriput pada Sai, tersenyum hangat, yang kemudian disambut Sai dengan ragu. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini? Wajahmu sepertinya tidak asing..."

"Saya belum pernah kemari sebelumnya," kata Sai pelan.

Kakek bernama Gennoe itu mengangguk, meskipun ia masih tampak penasaran. Setelah mengamati Sai selama beberapa saat lagi, ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya sopan ke hidangan di atas meja. Sai, yang mengartikannya sebagai isyarat kakek itu mempersilakannya menikmati makanannya, mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana?"

Sai kembali meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja, menyunggingkan senyum sopan. "Kopinya lezat. Terimakasih banyak."

Gennoe mengangguk lagi, diikuti dengan ekspresi puas di wajahnya. Sikap hangat Gennoe dengan cepat membuat Sai merasa lebih rileks. Ternyata kakek itu memang senang menyapa tamu-tamunya secara langsung, mengajak berbincang-bincang, menanyakan pendapat mereka mengenai kedai dan kopi buatannya. Ia bahkan memesan kopi hitam untuk dirinya sendiri sementara berbincang-bincang dengan tamunya, membuat Sai tidak merasa sedang bicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Membuatnya lupa tujuan awalnya ia datang kemari.

"Kau suka melukis, Nak?" tanya Gennoe kemudian. Matanya yang dihiasi kerut merut menatap penasaran pada _sketch book _di atas meja.

"Ya," sahut Sai, "Saya dulu sempat sekolah di KAA, Departemen _Visual Art._"

"Ah!" Gennoe mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, terkekeh sendiri. "Benar-benar mirip..."

"Mirip?" Sai menatap tak mengerti.

"Pemuda yang dulu sering kemari juga siswa KAA, di departemen yang sama denganmu," kata Gennoe. Mendengar ini, punggung Sai menegak dan wajahnya menegang dalam kegairahan. Gennoe yang tidak memperhatikan perubahan ini, melanjutkan, "Dia kerap menghabiskan waktu lama sekali di sini, menggambar di buku yang sama seperti itu," Ia menunjuk _sketch book _Shin, "...atau hanya memandang ke luar jendela. Dan bangku yang sedang kau duduki sekarang adalah bangku favoritnya." Ia berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas panjang. Mata sipitnya menerawang dan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum, seakan ia sedang mengenang masa lalu yang tidak bisa dilupakannya. "Anak baik... Dia juga sering main piano di sini dan selalu senang menerima puding gratis dariku."

_Puding? Itu makanan favorit Shin!_

"Seperti apa orangnya, Kek?" tanya Sai bersemangat.

Gennoe tertawa lagi. "Ah, yang kuingat darinya adalah ia suka tersenyum dan sorot matanya yang selalu penuh dengan gairah hidup. Hampir semua karyawanku—terutama yang wanita—berkata dia amat tampan."

"Apakah ia memiliki warna rambut terang—kelabu agak biru? Dan bermata hitam sepertiku?"

"Ya!" seru Gennoe antusias, seakan ia baru saja memecahkan teka-teki sulit. "Mungkin itu yang membuatmu sangat familiar, Nak. Mata kalian sangat mirip."

"Dan namanya?" pancing Sai lagi.

Kerut merut di wajah Gennoe semakin dalam sementara ia berpikir keras, mengingat nama pelanggan favoritnya itu. "Si.. Sh.."

"Shin?"

"Ah, itu dia!" Gennoe menepuk tangannya, tertawa. "Benar, namanya Shin. Astaga... aku pasti sudah mulai pikun sampai lupa namanya..."

'_Ternyata benar. Kakak sering menghabiskan waktu di sini...'_

"Kau kenal dengannya juga, Nak Sai?" tanya Gennoe penasaran.

Sai mengangguk. "Dia kakakku."

"Ah, tidak heran..." pria tua itu menatap Sai sambil tersenyum hangat. "Dimana kakakmu sekarang? Apakah dia sudah jadi pelukis terkenal? Atau pianis?"

Sai menunduk sejenak, sebelum menjawab muram, "Kakak sudah meninggal hampir setahun yang lalu. Sakit."

Senyum di wajah Gennoe praktis memudar, digantikan ekspresi terkejut yang kemudian dengan cepat digantikan raut sedih. Pria tua itu menundukkan wajah, dan ketika ia kembali mendongak untuk memandang tamunya, matanya tampak basah. "Aku menyesal..."

Sai memandang ke luar jendela sejenak, menatap seorang pria berpenampilan rapi baru saja keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka, membawa sebuket mawar merah yang masih segar. Dengan tampang sumringah, pria itu melenggang ringan menuju parkiran dan masuk ke mobil yang diparkirkan tepat di depan _Porsche _Sai. Melihat pria itu membuat Sai teringat Idate dan itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Maka ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

Tepat saat itu, dua sosok lagi keluar dari toko bunga. Kali ini dua orang gadis. Yang satu mengenakan mantel merah hitam bermotif kubus. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang ditutupi topi pet merah. Ia juga membawa dua kantung besar di tangannya. Gadis di sebelahnya memakai mantel putih gading dengan syal biru yang melilit di lehernya. Rambut pirangnya digelung dan ditahan oleh setangkai tusuk konde yang sewarna dengan mata dan syalnya. Kedua gadis itu berjalan sambil mengobrol riang melintasi depan _Green Leaves Coffee, _sesekali tawa mereka pecah berderai, menghangatkan suasana awal musim dingin yang menggigit.

-

-

Suasana riang juga tampak di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran Konoha. Hari itu mereka melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan di dapur untuk menggantikan kegiatan luar ruangan yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap akhir pekan—karena hari itu udara terlampau dingin untuk anak-anak bermain terlalu lama di luar, bisa-bisa mereka kena flu nanti—Mereka akan membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan; resep sederhana yang menjadi favorit anak-anak panti setiap kali mereka mengadakan masak bersama seperti ini, pisang cokelat, yaitu sebuah pisang yang ditusuk dengan tusukkan dan dicelupkan ke dalam pasta cokelat dan kemudian digulingkan ke berbagai lapisan (kacang, mesis, remahan biskuit atau permen cokelat warna warni) sebelum dibiarkan membeku. Kali ini Naruto dan Hinata yang bertugas sebagai pengawas menggantikan Shizune yang sedang beristirahat, dibantu beberapa relawan yang kebetulan datang hari itu.

Segera saja mereka kewalahan menghadapi anak-anak yang kelewat antusias mencelupkan pisang-pisang mereka, membuat pasta cokelat yang kental dan lengket berceceran di mana-mana. Belum lagi bahan-bahan lapisan yang cepat sekali habis secara misterius. Rupanya anak-anak itu lebih senang memakannya langsung dari pada menempelkannya pada pisang—atau bahkan menggunakannya untuk main lempar-lemparan. Meski begitu, mereka sangat menikmati saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

Di akhir sesi ketika akhirnya Naruto menggiring adik-adiknya meninggalkan dapur sementara Hinata dibantu beberapa anak perempuan yang sudah lebih besar memasukkan loyang berisi pisang berlumur cokelat ke lemari pendingin, tampang mereka semua sudah benar-benar berantakan belepotan cokelat. Mereka terbahak, saling menertawakan tampang temannya seakan tampang mereka lebih baik.

"Siapa tadi yang melempariku remah biskuit?" tanya Naruto pada adik-adiknya saat mereka sudah berada di aula tempat mereka biasa berkumpul, pura-pura galak. Ia menggoyangkan kepalanya, membuat remah-remah biskuit yang tersangkut di rambut pirangnya berjatuhan ke lantai. Anak-anak mengikik dan saling tunjuk. Mereka menjerit tertawa dan menghambur ke segala jurusan begitu Naruto menerjang ke arah mereka. "Sini kalian! Biar kutangkap!"

Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Naruto berhasil menangkap Kei. Bocah laki-laki itu berontak, menjerit-jerit tertawa ketika Naruto menyerangnya dengan gelitikan di perut. Anak-anak yang menonton pergulatan seru itu ikut tertawa. Entah bagaimana caranya bocah itu kemudian lolos dari cengkeraman Naruto dan langsung berkelit, berlari ke arah Hinata yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Naruto mengejarnya.

"Kemari kau anak nakal!"

Keduanya berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa mengitari Hinata yang kebingungan. "K-Kei... N-Naruto..." Kei tergelincir ketika hendak menghindari Naruto. Ia barangkali akan terjatuh kalau saja Hinata tidak memeganginya. "Hati-hati, Kei..." kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Gadis itu berlutut dan mengangkat Kei ke dalam gendongannya.

"Nah, ya. Tertangkap juga akhirnya..." engah Naruto, pura-pura mendelik pada Kei.

Bocah itu menjerit tertawa, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Hinata seraya mengalungkan lengannya ke leher gadis itu, memeluknya erat-erat seakan dengan begitu ia akan terlindungi. Melihat tingkah manja adiknya itu, Naruto terkekeh. Ia mengulurkan tangan mengacak rambut kemerahan Kei dengan gemas. Kei semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata. "Mama!" jeritnya.

Naruto dan Hinata bertukar pandang, lalu tertawa kecil. Dengan kesabaran seorang ibu, Hinata tetap menggendong bocah tiga tahun itu, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. Naruto menatapnya lembut, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu tersipu. Tetapi kemudian mata lavendernya terhenti pada noda cokelat di pipi Naruto.

"N-Naruto, di sini..." Hinata menunjuk pipinya sendiri.

"Huh?"

"A-Ada noda cokelat di pipimu," kata Hinata memperjelas.

Naruto lantas menggosok-gosok pipinya. Bukannya menghilang, noda itu justru melebar. Menahan kikikan, Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan saputangan bersih dari saku celananya.

"S-Sebentar..." Dengan lembut disekanya noda di wajah Naruto, membuat cowok itu terpaku di tempat, tercengang melihat perlakuan Hinata padanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kesunyian mendadak di ruangan itu sampai akhirnya noda di wajah Naruto bersih. "Su-sudah selesai, N-Naru—"

"CIEEEE~~" perkataan Hinata langsung tenggelam dalam teriakan anak-anak. Kedua remaja itu menoleh. "KAK NARUTO DAN KAK HINATA PACARAN~~ KAK NARUTO DAN KAK HINATA PACARAN~~" mereka mulai bernyanyi kompak menggodai kedua kakak mereka.

Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam seperti mau pingsan sementara Naruto mendengking keras, "Heeee~~ siapa yang pacaran?!" Wajahnya juga merona.

"KAK NARUTO DAN KAK HINATA PACARAN~~ KAK NARUTO DAN KAK HINATA PACARAN~~" anak-anak itu tidak memedulikan protes kakak mereka, tetap bernyanyi-nyanyi kegirangan sambil menari-nari tidak jelas.

"Eeh~~ berisik, ya!" teriak Naruto dengan sekarang wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Hinata.

"Ayah Genma! Masa Kak Naruto pacaran sama Kak Hinata!!" salah satu dari mereka langsung mengadu girang pada Genma yang baru saja memasuki ruangan untuk melihat keributan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Ha?" pria yang juga guru Kimia Naruto dan Hinata di sekolah itu hanya bisa melongo. Ia lalu menatap kedua muridnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Enggak kok!"

Tapi sanggahan Naruto langsung tenggelam oleh teriakan-teriakan adik-adiknya. Dua lawan banyak? Jelas kalah suara... Genma hanya tertawa saja sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Pak, gimana Bunda Shizu?" Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Bunda tidak apa-apa," sahut Genma sambil menggendong salah satu anak perempuan kecil yang mulutnya belepotan cokelat. Dengan lembut dibersihkannya mulut di gadis kecil dengan tangannya. "Bunda cuma kecapean saja. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan."

"Adik bayinya baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya gadis kecil di gendongannya.

Genma tersenyum padanya. "Adik bayinya baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil mengangguk. Gadis kecil itu nyengir, memamerkan tiga gigi depannya yang tanggal. Genma kemudian menurunkannya kembali. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian bersih-bersih dulu, setelah itu kita makan. Katanya tadi kalian habis membuat pisang cokelat. Benar?"

"YA~~" sahut anak-anak riang.

"Nah, kalau sudah bersih semuanya, kita makan pisang cokelat bikinan kalian sama-sama. Kakak-kakak yang lain juga sudah membuat _lemonade_ hangat untuk kalian!"

Anak-anak berteriak girang lagi.

"Dan nanti sore, Ayah Iruka mau main kemari!" Genma mengumumkan.

"HOREEE~~"

Anak-anak itu langsung berhamburan ke belakang untuk membersihkan diri. Hinata juga sudah menurunkan Kei yang langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Genma mengikuti mereka untuk membantu.

Suasana mendadak canggung di antara Naruto dan Hinata yang masih tinggal di aula.

"Sori soal yang tadi ya, Hinata. Mereka memang iseng kadang-kadang..." Naruto nyengir, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"T-Tidak apa. N-Namanya juga anak-anak," sahut Hinata. Meski begitu, ledekan itu tetap saja membuatnya malu bukan kepalang. Apalagi didengar salah satu guru mereka.

"Ah!" Naruto menunjuk noda cokelat di bagian bahu sweter _kashmir _Hinata. "Bajumu kena cokelat! Pasti gara-gara Kei!"

"Tidak apa, N-Naruto. Ini hanya baju..." Hinata mengusap noda itu sekilas.

Naruto baru akan membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika ponsel di sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia buru-buru merogohnya sementara Hinata sudah melesat pergi untuk membantu anak-anak bersih-bersih. Nama Sai tertera di layar.

"Yo, Sai! Hm? Aku ada di panti asuhan... Eh, mau kemari? Boleh... Oke. Aku tunggu, ya..."

-

-

Suasana riang di panti asuhan itu nyatanya berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Sasuke siang itu. Cowok itu rupanya sedang sangat jauh dari kata riang. Ia kesal sekali, supermendongkol dan sangat tidak bahagia. Hanya dengan memelototi dan meneriaki kakaknya saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"AAARGH!! ITACHI BEGO, KENAPA MOBILNYA BISA MOGOOOOK~~!!"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar frustasi. Itachi hanya meringis saja melihat adiknya uring-uringan.

-

-

TBC...

-

-

_Um.. gak kerasa udah sampe kepala enam aja chapternya. Heu... kapan selesai..??_

_Aaah~~ maafkan daku atas chapter gaje, boring n gak nyambung ini, teman-teman... Maafkan sudah menunda NejiSaku, menunda Sasuke ketemu temen-temennya, dll... Huhuhu... TT_TT Mau disatuin dengan chapter depan, tapi tar jadi kepanjangan dan makin gak nyambung. Chapter ini malah banyak Sai dan Ino-nya, dan aku gak tahan menampilkan sedikit NaruHina (rasanya udah lama sekali...). Bintang tamu chapter ini, Kakek Gennoe! Tahu kan, yang pernah nongol di filler... Aku suka kakek itu, walaupun mau ngebom Konoha, tapi dia baik sama Naruto... –peluk2 kakek Gennoe-_

_Thanks a lot buat yang udah review, yah… __**Furu-chan, Laura-chan, Kennko-chan, Dilia-chan **__(aaaah~~ akhirnya dirimu nongol lagi, Nak… -hugs-),__** Kakkoii-chan, M4yura, Nana-chan, Aika-chan, Uchiha Cesa, Adek Erri fans-nya Eeteuk, Sakura chibi **__dan __**Mae-chan…**_

_Menerima protes dalam bentuk apa pun, termasuk review. Ehehehe… XD_


	62. Chapter 61

_The longest chappie… Enjoy! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 61**

Mereka sedang setengah jalan menikmati hidangan pisang cokelat beku dan lemonade hangat sambil menonton acara kartun televisi di aula ketika Sai tiba di sana. Awalnya Sai merasa agak canggung karena ini pertama kali baginya benar-benar bebaur dengan bocah-bocah kecil itu. Memang sebelumnya ia pernah ke tempat itu, hanya saja tidak benar-benar bergabung dengan mereka, hanya melihat dari jauh. Tapi seperti biasa, Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya merasa diterima. Juga sambutan hangat Hinata yang sepertinya memang selalu senang bertemu dengan siapa saja.

"Terimakasih, Hinata," ucap Sai ketika Hinata mengulurkan setusuk pisang cokelat beku berlumur kacang dan lemonade hangat dalam cangkir mungil bermotif boneka.

"J-Jangan sungkan. Masih banyak di d-dapur kalau kau mau lagi," kata Hinata sebelum ia berbalik untuk bergabung lagi bersama anak-anak.

Dari bangku mungil tempat mereka duduk agak jauh dari anak-anak, Sai bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil merangkak naik ke pangkuan Hinata begitu ia duduk di barisan paling belakang anak-anak di depan televisi.

"Jadi…" suara Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya mengalihkan perhatian Sai dari anak-anak yang sedang tergelak menyaksikan kartun. Naruto mengambil waktu untuk menelan potongan pisangnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau sudah mau memberitahuku masalahmu?"

Tidak paham apa yang sedang dikatakan kawannya itu, Sai melempar pandang bertanya padanya.

"Itu kan alasanmu menemuiku sekarang? Untuk membicarakan yang kemarin itu?"

Sai tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menggigit pisang bekunya, mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan. Kemudian menjawab dengan nada biasa, "Tidak juga. Aku menemuimu karena memang ingin menemuimu." Sai mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada hal yang khusus."

Naruto menatapnya selama beberapa waktu sebelum berpaling. Kekecewaan samar tersirat dalam suaranya ketika ia berkata pelan, "Begitu…" Sepertinya Sai belum sepenuhnya mempercayainya, pikirnya. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum memasukkan potongan terakhir pisangnya ke dalam mulut. "Kupikir ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sai," ujarnya selang beberapa saat sambil kembali memandang sahabatnya. "Bukannya apa-apa, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sangat pendiam. Kami pikir pastilah terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Aku dan Sakura mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sai menunduk, merasa tidak enak. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku," sahutnya muram.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menyilangkan kaki dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi yang mungil itu sambil mengawasi adik-adiknya. Sesekali melirik Sai yang sedang menghabiskan pisangnya, masih menunggu kalau-kalau kawan baiknya itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada satu kata pun meluncur dari bibir Sai, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya tercabik ingin menceritakan perasaan tersiksa yang melandanya pada Naruto. Tapi ia terlalu cemas Naruto akan menganggapnya aneh, sinting.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasa tidak tahan lagi. Dianggap tidak normal urusan belakangan.

Ia meletakkan cangkir dan tusukan pisangannya ke bangku kosong di sampingnya dan berdeham. "Um… Naruto?"

"Apa?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari adik-adiknya dan memandang Sai.

Sai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menuturkan semuanya pada sahabatnya itu. Semua perasaan yang mengganggunya belakangan ini, mulai dari debaran-debaran aneh yang membuatnya resah bukan kepalang, pikirannya yang mendadak tidak bisa fokus, sampai kemarahan yang tak bisa dijelaskan yang mendadak muncul. Semuanya… Dan Naruto mendengarkannya tanpa menginterupsi.

"…Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Naruto," ujarnya setelah mengakhiri penuturannya. Tampangnya resah. "Apakah itu normal? Maksudku… apa kau juga pernah merasakan emosi yang campur aduk seperti itu, Naruto?"

Naruto nyengir memandang Sai. Sepertinya kecurigaannya dan Sakura memang benar, dan seperti yang diperkirakannya, Sai tidak memahami dirinya sendiri. _"Well, _ya…" Ia tertawa kecil melihat Sai tampak terkejut. "Jangan memandang heran seperti itu, Sai. Yang kau rasakan itu normal kok. Biasanya kalau sedang _jatuh cinta _memang begitu rasanya."

Sai tercenung. '_Jatuh cinta? Aku sedang jatuh cinta?'_

"_Lebih baik—Jauh lebih menyenangkan dari membuat sebuah masterpiece," _Sai teringat kata-kata Shin, kata-kata yang sama yang muncul dalam mimpinya yang samar-samar_. "Kau akan tahu kalau sudah merasakannya sendiri..."_

Tapi ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagi Sai.

"Dulu almarhum kakakku juga pernah jatuh cinta, dan dia tersenyum sepanjang hari, menjadi penuh semangat dan mudah sekali mendapatkan inspirasi..." ujar Sai menerawang, mengingat bagaimana penuh gairahnya Shin saat itu, "Katanya, perasaan itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi mengapa yang kurasakan malah sebaliknya?" tuntutnya.

Naruto menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Rasanya memang tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau kau melihat kesempatanmu hampir tidak ada untuk itu dan kalau melihat gadis yang kau sukai dekat dengan cowok lain. Rasanya ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu..."

Seperti itulah tepatnya yang dirasakan Sai. _Ingin menghancurkan sesuatu._

"Kau juga begitu?" tanyanya terheran.

"Yah... dulu, waktu aku masih naksir Sakura dan tahu dia menyukai orang lain..." Naruto mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang terdengar agak getir, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Rasanya memang sangat menyebalkan."

"Kau pernah _jatuh cinta _pada Sakura?"

Kali ini Naruto yang memandang heran pada temannya. Semua orang di _Konoha High_, termasuk para guru,tahu kalau dari dulu ia _naksir _Sakura—yah, kecuali _orang ini. _Ia lantas tertawa lagi. "Yaa.. Tapi itu dulu," ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Kau ingat saat aku dan Sakura saling diam? Itu bisa dibilang... er... _konflik cinta._"

"Bagaimana kalian mengatasinya?" tanya Sai penasaran, membuat Naruto terkekeh lagi.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kan kau dan Ino juga membantu kami menyelesaikannya." Naruto memutar matanya.

Sai tercengang. Ah, mungkin yang pernah dibilang Sasuke _'Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura lebih dari sahabat' _maksudnya adalah _'Naruto mencintai Sakura'_, pikir Sai. Semakin dipikirkan, Sai semakin menyadari betapa dungunya ia tentang hal-hal semacam ini. Dan ini tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Persahabatan kami lebih berharga dari perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan," lanjut Naruto dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. "Aku telah memilih untuk melepaskan tanganku dan membiarkannya meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti aku sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi." Naruto menyeruput lemonade-nya. "Aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku."

Keduanya terdiam lagi sementara Sai memikirkan kata-kata Naruto.

"Kalau aku jadi kau," ujar Naruto kemudian, "Aku akan melupakkannya saja." Ia menatap Sai sungguh-sungguh. "Bukannya apa-apa, Sai... Tapi _dia _sudah memiliki orang lain. Status mereka sudah jelas. Dan Ino adalah tipikal gadis yang setia pada pacarnya."

Sai terperangah. Sepertinya sejak tadi ia tidak menyebutkan nama Ino.

"Aku paham ini mungkin akan menyakitkanmu. Tapi lebih baik melupakannya sekarang dari pada perasaanmu semakin mendalam—itu akan jauh lebih sulit melupakannya, dan jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi. Kurasa Sakura akan setuju denganku. Lagipula, gadis di dunia ini bukan hanya Ino."

Sai bisa merasakan kesungguhan saat Naruto mengatakan itu. Jelas baginya bahwa Naruto sudah memahami situasinya jauh lebih baik dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi keputusannya ada padamu, Sai. Sebagai teman, aku hanya bisa mengingatkan saja." Naruto menepuk bahu Sai mantap seraya melempar senyum menguatkan. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan mendesah, "Haah... Cinta itu benar-benar tidak sopan, ya? Datang dan pergi seenak jidatnya saja, tidak lihat-lihat... tidak pilih-pilih..."

Ya, Naruto benar. Dari milyaran gadis di dunia, mengapa juga Sai harus jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sudah dimiliki orang lain? Benar-benar tidak sopan...

"Kakak Sai!" Salah satu gadis kecil yang tadi berkerumun di depan televisi mendatangi mereka. Ia membawa sebuah buku gambar yang sudah agak kumal dan beberapa batang krayon yang tinggal separuh. Si gadis kecil berambut pirang ikal itu bergoyang-goyang pada kakinya, tampak malu-malu menatap pada Sai.

"Ya?" tanya Sai ramah.

"Kata Kakak Hinata, Kakak pintar gambar, ya?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Banget!" Naruto lah yang menyahut, sementara Sai terbengong-bengong, "Kakak Sai ahli menggambar!"

"Kalau gitu, Kakak mau ajarin aku nggak?" Gadis kecil itu menyodorkan buku gambar dan krayonnya pada Sai, menatapnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah," kata Sai sambil tersenyum, mengambil buku gambar dan krayon yang disodorkan padanya. Bocah itu langsung berseri-seri. "Mau gambar apa?"

"Boneka!"

"Um..." Sai membuka-buka buku gambar yang sudah nyaris penuh itu, mencari-cari tempat yang masih tersisa dari coretan-coretan krayon yang sebagian besar menggambarkan anak-anak yang sedang digandeng orangtuanya. Akhirnya ia menemukan tempat kosong di bagian tengah. "Yang mudah dulu saja, ya. Kamu tahu lagu ini, kan? _Lingkaran kecil, lingkaran kecil.. lingkaran besaar.. Dikasih pisang, dikasih pisang... Lalu dimakan..."_

"Kalau Kakak Sai mau pisangnya lagi, masih banyak di dapur kok!" seru bocah lain yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, nyengir polos. "Aku tadi bikin yang banyak kacangnya, lho!"

Naruto meledak tertawa sementara Sai hanya tersenyum geli. Dan saat berikutnya, televisi langsung terlupakan ketika anak-anak mulai mengerubuti Sai seperti semut mengerubuti gula, menonton Kakak-yang-agak-mirip-Kak-Sasuke memperlihatkan kebolehannya menggambar. Beberapa malah sudah membawa buku gambar dan krayon masing-masing.

"Hei, Sobat! Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kau memberi les menggambar di sini, eh?" usul Naruto yang langsung disambut meriah adik-adiknya. Hinata mengangguk setuju sementara Sai—sekali lagi—hanya bisa melongo.

-

-

"Berapa lama mereka akan memperbaiki mobilnya?" tanya Sasuke ketus pada kakaknya yang baru saja kembali dari berbicara dengan petugas bengkel tempat mereka memperbaiki mobil di sebuah kota kecil yang letaknya masih agak jauh dari Konoha.

Itachi mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke, mendesah keras sebelum menjawab, "Mereka bilang baru besok bisa selesai."

"Besok?!" dengking Sasuke sambil melotot. "Apa tidak bisa dipercepat lagi?"

Itachi menggeleng, geli sendiri melihat tampang gusar adiknya. "Mereka bilang baru bisa mendapatkan onderdil aslinya nanti malam dari Konoha dan baru bisa dikerjakan besok. Harusnya makan waktu dua hari, tapi mereka bersedia kerja cepat dan janji besok sore bisa selesai," ia menjelaskan.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau tahu soal begituan. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah bagaimana bisa cepat sampai di Konoha sebelum Senin.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, Sasuke," kata Itachi menenangkan, "Konoha tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kok." Setengah mati ia menahan tawa.

"Seharusnya kau periksa dulu kondisi mobil bututmu sebelum dipakai," gerutu Sasuke menyalahkan kakaknya.

Itachi memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas. "Iya, iya... salahku. Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu menunda waktu untuk bertemu Sakura..." ia menambahkan dengan suara amat sangat pelan, nyengir sendiri. Sasuke terlalu sibuk bersungut-sungut sehingga tidak mendengarnya. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke dan beranjak. "Dari pada menggerutu terus seperti itu, lebih baik sekarang kita cari penginapan untuk tidur nanti malam. Atau kau lebih suka tidur di bengkel?"

Sasuke melempar pandang jengkel pada Itachi sebelum beranjak mengikuti kakaknya mengambil barang-barang mereka dari mobil dan pergi mencari hotel. Kota itu—kalau bisa disebut kota—adalah daerah kecil yang dikelilingi hutan dan padang rumput, jauh dari kota-kota lain yang lebih modern dan letaknya agak terpencil. Penduduknya juga tidak terlalu padat seperti di kota pada umumnya. Tidak heran kalau mereka kesulitan mencari penginapan yang benar-benar layak. Rasanya sudah sepanjang hari kedua kakak beradik itu berkeliling kota, sampai akhirnya menjelang sore dan udara sudah benar-benar dingin, mereka menemukan sebuah penginapan sederhana di sudut kota. Agak jauh dari bengkel, tapi yang penting cukup nyaman untuk mereka bermalam.

-

-

"Sepertinya malam ini bakal turun salju," Ino menghela napas sambil melihat ke luar jendela, memandang ke langit Konoha yang mulai gelap sebelum waktunya. Dari jendela kamar Sakura, ia bisa melihat anak-anak yang baru pulang bermain dalam balutan jaket tebal dan syal berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah masing-masing sementara orangtua mereka sudah menunggu di pintu rumah. Ino berpaling dari jendela dan memandang Sakura yang sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. "Jam berapa katanya Neji mau menjemput?"

"Setengah tujuh," sahut Sakura tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari cermin, merapikan polesan _lipgloss-_nya.

Ino mengerling jam dinding. "Masih ada setengah jam lagi." Ia kemudian beranjak dari jendela untuk membantu Sakura berias.

"Aku benar-benar gugup, Ino..." desah Sakura kemudian selagi Ino membantu merapikan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai lepas sampai punggungnya. Hanya saja rambutnya tidak sepenuhnya lurus sekarang, melainkan dihiasi ikal manis di bagian ujungnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih _feminin._ "Rasanya seperti naik panggung untuk pertama kalinya."

Ino tersenyum paham pada sahabatnya. "Aku tahu. Aku juga begitu saat ada cowok yang mengajakku keluar untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi santai saja, tidak usah terlalu gugup. Nikmati saja dan semuanya akan berjalan baik. Aku yakin Neji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Dia cowok yang oke, kau tahu, kan?"

"Yeah, benar..." Sakura membalas senyumnya, sudah merasa lebih tenang.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh begitu terdengar pintu kamar diketuk, diiringi suara lembut Azami.

"Ya, Bu... Masuk saja," sahut Sakura.

Pintu membuka perlahan dan Azami yang sudah mengenakan pakaian rumahnya muncul dari ambang pintu. Wanita berambut kemerahan itu sejenak terpaku menatap putrinya yang terlihat _berbeda—_membuat kemiripannya dengan mendiang putri sulungnya, Himeko, kakak Sakura, menjadi sangat jelas. "Hime—Ah, Sakura! Astaga... Ibu sampai pangling!"

Sakura nyengir melihat keterkejutan di wajah sang ibu. Gadis itu jelas sudah melupakan soal telepon semalam ketika ia bertanya riang pada Azami, "Apa aku kelihatan oke, Bu?" Ia memutar tubuhnya di tempat.

Azami melangkah memasuki kamar putrinya yang didominasi warna merah muda lembut, menghampiri Sakura dengan senyum terpahat di wajahnya yang sudah mulai dihiasi kerut halus. Diamatinya anak gadis sematawayangnya itu baik-baik. "Kau.. cantik sekali. Tadinya kukira kau kakakmu..."

Sakura cemberut. "Maksud Ibu aku tidak cantik seperti kakak?"

Azami tertawa kecil. "Bukannya begitu, Sayang. Kau juga cantik dengan caramu sendiri. Hanya saja sekarang kau kelihatan _lain. _Kau mau keluar?"

"Sakura mau pergi kencan, Bi," sahut Ino langsung, mengabaikan belalakan Sakura. Gadis itu nyengir ceria.

"Tidak. Jangan dengarkan Ino, Bu!" kata Sakura buru-buru, wajahnya merona merah. "Kami hanya keluar menonton pertunjukan opera. Er... untuk cari referensi—Ibu tahu kan, dramaku nanti diangkat dari pertunjukan opera?"

Azami memandang Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Meski begitu ia kelihatannya tidak terlalu keberatan putrinya _memang _pergi berkencan. "Ah, siapa pemuda beruntung yang berhasil mengajak putri cantikku ini keluar?" tanyanya menggoda, membuat Sakura bertambah merah.

"Kakak kelas," sekali lagi Ino lah yang menjawabnya dengan nada riang. "Seorang pemuda tampan dari keluarga Hyuuga."

"Ah," Azami tersenyum nakal pada putrinya, "Apakah ini Neji Hyuuga yang sering disebut-sebut Kakashi? Pemuda yang kau sukai kan, Sayang?"

"Ibu..." Sakura tersipu. Meskipun sangat malu, gadis itu tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Azami terkekeh, menepuk lengan Sakura. "Tidak perlu malu pada Ibu. Kakakmu dulu juga begitu saat Yamato mengajaknya keluar untuk pertamakali."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia juga ingat bagaimana merahnya wajah Himeko saat mereka bertiga—ia, Azami dan mendiang Hiroyuki—menggodainya sebelum Yamato datang menjemput.

Perhatian ketiga wanita itu langsung teralih begitu mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan halaman rumah. Ino bergegas melongok ke jendela untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Gadis itu memekik begitu melihat sosok cowok jangkung berambut cokelat yang dikenalnya keluar dari _Jaguar _silver di depan rumah dan sedang berjalan ke arah rumah.

"Dia datang!" Ino mengumumkan.

Sakura langsung panik. Ia belum selesai memasang _scraft-_nya.

Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, terdengar bel pintu masuk berbunyi.

"Biar Ibu yang bukakan," kata Azami yang langsung melesat ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu bagi Neji. Sementara itu, Ino langsung bergegas membantu Sakura menambahkan sentuhan terakhir penampilannya.

"Astaga... Rupanya rumor yang mengatakan ia sangat tepat waktu itu benar, ya?" Ino geleng-geleng kepala seraya menyambar mantel dari gantungan. "Dia bahkan datang lebih cepat!"

Sakura tidak berkomentar. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan sepatunya yang entah mengapa mendadak menjadi sulit dipakai—barangkali karena ia terlalu gugup sampai gemetaran begitu. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai ahirnya Sakura siap.

"Bagaimana?" gadis itu bertanya gugup.

"_Perfect!_" seru Ino dengan senyum cerah. "Oh, ya ampun.. tidak bisa dipercaya akhirnya kau pergi keluar dengan Neji!" Ino memeluk Sakura erat, turut senang melihat sahabatnya itu akhirnya bisa bersama-sama dengan cowok yang sudah lama sekali ia taksir. "Ini seperti.. impian yang jadi kenyataan kan?"

Ino bisa merasakan Sakura mengangguk di bahunya. Mereka kemudian saling melepaskan diri dan bertukar cengiran.

"Trims, Ino... Kau memang sahabatku!" Sakura menggenggam tangan sahabatnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin.

"Sama-sama. Semoga beruntung! Dan jangan lupa, aku menginginkan laporan lengkapnya besok!" Ino menggiring Sakura meninggalkan kamarnya. "Ayo sana temui pangeranmu!"

Dengan gugup Sakura menuruni tangga, berhati-hati supaya tidak tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ino masih berdiri di ujung tangga. Bibir gadis pirang itu bergerak tanpa suara, "_Relax. Oke?_" Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala sebelum melempar senyum manis terakhir pada karibnya itu. Sakura menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan begitu ia melihat Neji sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Azami, mengobrolkan entah apa sementara menunggu Sakura turun dari kamarnya. Keduanya menoleh begitu Sakura memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, Sakura!" Azami beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri putrinya.

Sakura melempar senyum pada Azami sebelum berpaling pada Neji yang juga sudah berdiri dari sofa. "Um... maaf membuatmu menunggu, N-Neji."

Neji terlihat amat tampan dengan setelan kemeja putih yang ditutupi _jumper _rajutan berwarna cokelat muda dipadu _jeans _hitam berpotongan bagus. Sebuah mantel berwarna senada tersampir di lengannya. di Sederhana memang, tapi tetap sama amat tampan. Rambut cokelat kopinya yang agak panjang itu juga diikat rapi di belakang tengkuknya, menyisakan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya yang sempurna. Dan melengkapi segala keindahan itu, Neji melempar seulas senyum tipis padanya.

"Tidak apa," katanya dengan suaranya yang dalam, dewasa. "Aku juga datang terlalu cepat." Mata lavender itu sejenak mengamati Sakura. "Kau... um... cantik."

Sakura nyaris pingsan. "Trims..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Y-ya.."

Azami mengantar Neji dan Sakura sampai ke pintu depan.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu," pamit Sakura sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Saya akan mengatar Sakura sebelum jam sebelas malam, Bibi Haruno," kata Neji sopan.

Azami mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Kalian bersenang-senang saja. Nikmati pertunjukkannya."

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, Sakura mengikuti Neji menuju _Jaguar _silver yang terparkir di depan rumah. Sakura merasa tersanjung ketika Neji membukakan pintu baginya. Dari jendela mobil, Sakura bisa melihat ibunya yang masih berdiri di beranda, juga Ino yang mengintip dari jendela kamarnya—ia bahkan bisa melihat Ino sedang mengikik dari sana. Perhatiannya langsung teralih begitu pintu sebelah membuka dan Neji masuk.

"_Seat belt?_" ia mengingatkan.

"Oh, ya..." Sakura buru-buru memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan dibantu Neji, agak tersentak saat tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan cowok itu. Tapi Neji tampaknya tidak menyadarinya.

Keheningan menyusup di antara keduanya sementara _Jaguar _itu melaju mulus meninggalkan Blossoms Street. Sesekali Sakura mengerling cowok di sebelahnya, masih belum bisa mempercayai nasib baiknya bisa duduk berdua saja dalam satu mobil bersama Neji, keluar bersamanya. Dulu ia pasti beranggapan kalau hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kalaupun terjadi, pastilah ia sedang berkhayal. Tapi sekarang...? Dengan mereka menjadi partner dalam drama, yang berarti mengharuskan mereka melewatkan banyak waktu bersama, kemungkinan apa pun bisa terjadi.

Sakura merasakan harapannya terus bertumbuh. Ia tak bisa mencegahnya.

-

-

Ino menatap _Jaguar _silver itu bergerak menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan, sebelum ia menutup jendela kamar Sakura. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya. Sakura pasti sangat bahagia, pikirnya riang.

Urusannya sudah selesai dan ia harus segera pulang. Dikenakannya kembali mantel dan syalnya yang disampirkan ke ranjang Sakura sebelum turun meninggalkan kamar. Gadis itu mendapati Azami sedang berada di ruang keluarga ketika ia mencari ibu Sakura itu untuk berpamitan. Tetapi yang dilihatnya membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Senyum dan keceriaan yang diperlihatkan wanita paruh baya itu saat sebelumnya seakan tidak pernah ada. Tatapannya kosong sementara ia duduk di sofanya. Ekspresinya juga seperti sedang menahan beban yang teramat berat. Seperti orang yang sedang depresi berat—setidaknya itu pendapat Ino.

"Bibi?"

Azami terlonjak saat Ino menepuk bahunya lembut. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Ino masih di sana. "I-Ino? Kau belum pulang?"

"Saya baru mau pulang," sahut Ino sambil duduk di sisi Azami, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan khawatir. "Bibi baik-baik saja?"

Azami terlihat memaksakan senyum. Ia mengangguk. "Bibi baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir, Nak."

"Bibi yakin baik-baik saja?" desak Ino. Dan ketika Azami menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap, Ino tahu ia tidak bisa mendesaknya lebih jauh. Azami sama keras kepalanya seperti putrinya. Ino pun menghela napas. "Kalau Bibi membutuhkan sesuatu, Bibi bisa bilang padaku," ujarnya lebut.

"Terimakasih, Nak. Tapi Bibi baik-baik saja."

Ino mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Bi..." Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Azami mengantarnya sampai ke pintu.

"Sampaikan salam Bibi untuk ayah dan ibumu, Ino.."

Azami masih berdiri di pintu, mengawasi sampai punggung Ino menghilang di ujung jalan menuju halte bus sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan. Disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu sementara deraan rasa bersalah karena sekali lagi kehilangan kesempatan untuk _berbicara _dengan putrinya menyerangnya lagi. Seakan semua beban dan luka hati yang harus dialaminya belum cukup berat untuk disokong tubuhnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

'_Mereka benar_. _Seharusnya aku lebih terbuka pada putriku...'_

Kepalanya mendadak terasa seperti berputar, pandangannya mengabur. Azami terhuyung mencengkeram lemari sepatu. Berusaha tetap tegak, wanita paruh baya itu berjalan seraya berpegangan pada dinding untuk mencapai kotak obat di bufet di ruang keluarga. Namun sebelum ia berhasil mencapainya, tiba-tiba telepon berdering.

_Kakashi..._

-

-

"Masih marah?" Itachi memandang adiknya yang duduk di seberang meja. Saat itu keduanya baru saja menikmati makan malam sederhana dan sedang duduk-duduk di _coffeeshop _penginapan. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di penginapan, Sasuke belum sekalipun mengeluarkan suara dan terus-terusan memasang tampang masam. Dan seperti sebelumnya, kali itu Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapi sang kakak sambil memutar-mutar cangkir cokelat panasnya tanpa minat.

Itachi menghela napas—entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu menghadapi sikap adiknya yang kadang bisa sangat menjengkelkan. "Ayolah, Sasuke..." katanya tak sabar. "Jangan ngambek begitu seperti perempuan dong. Kelakuanmu mengingatkanku pada Hana kalau dia sedang PMS."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan!" Sasuke menukas sambil memelototi Itachi.

Akhirnya ia bersuara juga, meskipun tidak menyenangkan, setidaknya ia bersuara. Itachi lantas tertawa membuat Sasuke semakin membeliakkan matanya.

"Kau ini terlalu tegang, Sasuke. Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak usah terburu-buru. Konoha bisa menunggu, teman-temanmu pasti tidak akan keberatan—yah, karena kau memang tidak memberitahu mereka—bolos sekolah sehari kurasa juga tidak masalah. Nikmati saja. Lagipula, kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini, kan?" kata Itachi, sebelum menyeruput minuman dari mugnya.

Sasuke masih memelototi sang kakak untuk beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan kakaknya benar—_mengapa Itachi selalu benar tentang segala hal, sih?!—_ia terlalu tegang memikirkan Konoha sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan hal lain, termasuk sang kakak. Padahal Itachi sudah repot-repot bolak-balik Konoha-Oto hanya untuk _mengurusinya_. Itachi bisa saja marah dengan kelakuan adiknya, tapi ia tidak.

Ah, mendadak Sasuke merasa bersalah. Sikapnya barangkali _agak _keterlaluan.

"Hei, penjaga penginapan tadi memberitahuku, katanya ada pasar malam di sekitar sini," beritahu Itachi kemudian, menatap Sasuke antusias, "Katanya ada sirkusnya juga. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana? Waktu kecil kan kau suka sekali nonton sirkus."

"Oke," sahut Sasuke akhirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya hari itu ia menunjukkan antusiasmenya.

Melihat itu, Itachi tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita ambil mantel dan syal, lalu berangkat. Sepertinya malam ini bakal sangat dingin."

"Hn."

-

-

Sakura turun dengan canggung ketika seorang pria berseragam membukakan pintu mobil baginya. Gadis itu mengangguk sopan sebagai ucapan terimakasih sebelum perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada bangunan megah di depannya itu, juga orang-orang yang terlihat hilir mudik di pelataran depan gedung teater termegah di Konoha itu. Mereka semua terlihat gemerlap dan sangat mengesankan—membuat gadis pemilik mata hijau cemerlang itu merasa agak gugup. Rasanya seperti datang ke acara resmi yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting.

Meski begitu, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi betapa indahnya tempat itu. Gedung bergaya Eropa yang supermegah dan gemerlap oleh cahaya keemasan lampu-lampunya. Air mancur raksasa di bagian depan gedung, yang airnya memedarkan cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di langit malam Konoha. Belum lagi bagian dalamnya; langit-langitnya tinggi yang disangga pilar-pilar batu pualam, lampu-lampu kristal yang gemerlapan, pintu-pintu ganda dan jendela-jendela tinggi berhias ukiran, semuanya. Sakura menyukai segalanya yang berhubungan dengan tempat itu.

"Tempat ini cantik sekali," desahnya kagum setelah Neji membawanya masuk.

Neji yang baru saja memperlihatkan karcisnya pada petugas, menoleh, tersenyum tipis melihat kekaguman di wajah partnernya. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk bersemangat. "Sangat! Aku belum pernah kemari sebelumnya!" Wajahnya langsung memerah begitu menyadari nada bicaranya yang kelewat antusias, sampai-sampai mengundang kikik orang-orang di dekat mereka. "Maaf..." gumamnya pelan.

Neji tersenyum paham. "Tidak apa. Mari..." Ia mempersilakan Sakura berjalan di depannya, membuat gadis itu tersipu. Neji memang _gentleman._

Di lorong menuju tempat pertunjukkan, Sakura melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Ia melihat cowok berambut merah siswa KAA, teman Sai dari Suna, Gaara Sabaku. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat jendela bersama kakak perempuannya, Temari, dan seorang gadis berperawakan mungil yang juga siswa KAA, Matsuri. Sakura baru saja hendak melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa ketiganya, sesuatu menghentikannya.

Sakura menahan napas, jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika dirasakannya tangan Neji menyentuh tangannya. Awalnya ragu-ragu, sebelum akhirnya jemari Neji bergerak mantap ke sela di antara ibujari dan telapak tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Rasanya hangat dan melindungi.

"N-Neji—"

"Jangan sampai terpisah. Tempat ini sangat ramai." Neji tidak benar-benar memandangnya ketika mengatakan itu.

Gadis itu tidak tahu apakah Neji benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu ataukah hanya mengarang alasan untuk bisa menggandengnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Hatinya benar-benar terbang ke langit ketujuh dan saat berikutnya ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar. Segalanya tampak jauh lebih menyenangkan setelahnya, termasuk saat ia melihat cowok menyebalkan yang sering memarahinya saat latihan drama.

Kankurou Sabaku.

Cowok itu tidak sendirian. Bersamanya, seorang gadis berambut cokelat gelap yang dikenal Sakura sebagai seniornya di sekolah dan di klub teaternya, Tenten.

"Hei, kalian datang juga!" seru Kankurou menyapa mereka kelewat ceria.

"Hai," balas Neji tidak terlalu antusias.

"Halo," sebaliknya dengan Sakura.

"M-Malam..." Tenten melempar senyum gugup. Sepertinya ia terkejut bertemu Neji dan Sakura di sana.

Meski begitu, ia kelihatan sangat cantik. Berbeda dengan kesan gadis tangguh yang biasa diperlihatkannya di sekolah, kali ini ia kelihatan anggun dengan _cheongsam _panjang beraksen bunga _peach_. Rambutnya yang biasanya dicepol, kini tergerai di bahunya, hanya ditahan oleh jepit rambut sederhana berwarna keemasan yang serasi dengan pakaiannya.

"Wow! Kalian berkencan?!" seru Kankurou antusias seraya mengerling tangan Neji dan Sakura yang bertaut.

Sakura menoleh pada Neji yang hanya melempar senyum hambar pada Kankurou, tidak berkata apa-apa.

Kakak kedua Gaara itu terkekeh. "Menyenangkan sekali. Pasangan yang serasi. Iya, kan, Tenten?" ia mengerling pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Entah Sakura hanya membayangkannya saja, ataukah senyum Tenten tidak mencapai matanya? Ah, barangkali ia memang terlalu terkejut melihat mereka bersama, pikirnya.

"Kami juga berkencan!" cetus Kankurou tiba-tiba seraya merangkul Tenten. Gadis itu tidak menampiknya—malah balas tersenyum manis padanya, mengikik pelan.

Sakura belum pernah mendengar Tenten mengikik seperti itu. Neji mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Untuk beberapa saat, suasana mendadak terasa amat canggung, sebelum akhirnya terdengar pengumuman yang memberitahukan pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai. Mereka berpisah dengan Kankurou dan Tenten yang kemudian bergabung dengan Gaara dan dua gadis yang lain.

Rupanya Neji telah mendapatkan tempat yang bagus untuk mereka berdua—bangku VIP—dimana mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas ke atas panggung berbentuk oval yang masih tertutup tirai beludru merah besar, di dekat tempat untuk bagian _orchestra_. Sakura memandang berkeliling penuh kekaguman. Ruangan itu sangat luas dengan langit-langit menjulang di atas mereka. Selain ratusan bangku di depan panggung, ada pula berpuluh-puluh bilik penonton berjajar lima tingkat di sepanjang dindingnya yang masing-masing dihiasi lampu-lampu gas yang cantik (Dari bangkunya, Sakura bisa melihat rombongan Kankurou duduk di salah satu biliknya). Sebuah kandil kristal raksasa yang cantik menggantung di langit-langit yang paling tinggi.

Sentuhan di lengannya membuat perhatian gadis itu teralih. Neji mengulurkan padanya sebuah pamflet yang didapatkannya dari penjaga yang berisi tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pertunjukkan itu; sutradara, _cast list, _konduktor _orchestra, orchestra (Konogaku Symphony Orchestra), _dan ringkasan cerita setiap babaknya. Keduanya sedikit berbincang tantang pertunjukan itu dalam suara rendah sampai akhirnya layar diangkat.

Semua penonton bertepuk, dan sekali lagi Sakura dibuat terpesona begitu _Violetta _muncul di atas panggung dan mereka mulai melantunkan _Libiamo ne' lieti calici—Drinking song—_yang mengawali pertemuan Sang _Courtesan _dan pemuja rahasianya, _Alfredo._

-

-

Kontras dengan suasana di kota yang agak lengang, di pasar malam itu sangat ramai seakan seluruh penduduk kota yang tak seberapa tumpah ruah di sana. Udara yang dingin menggigit rupanya tidak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang mendatangi keramaian itu. Di mana-mana, orang-orang yang terbungkus mantel dan syal terlihat hilir mudik dari satu _stand _ke _stand _yang lain, atau berdesakan mengantri di tempat pembelian karcis untuk menonton pertunjukan sirkus.

Tampak di antara kerumunan, kedua kakak beradik Uchiha. Dan seperti di tempat lain, mereka selalu saja menarik perhatian orang-orang, terutama para gadis. Kemana pun mereka melangkah, tidak sedikit kepala yang menoleh ke arah mereka, terkadang diiringi dengan bisik-bisik dan kikikan. Namun baik Itachi maupun Sasuke tampaknya tidak begitu ambil peduli atau barangkali tidak menyadari perhatian orang-orang di sekeliling mereka karena terlalu asyik sendiri?

Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya tidak menyukai keramaian pun terlihat menikmati suasana malam itu. Bernostalgia mengingat masa kecil dulu ketika ia dan kakaknya sering menonton pertunjukan sirkus bersama sepupu-sepupu mereka yang lain, menikmati taruhan kecil bersama Itachi ketika mereka bermain di stand-stand permainan; melempar, memanah, menembak, di mana yang kalah harus menaiki wahana yang diinginkan pemenangnya. Beberapa kali Sasuke harus naik kuda-kudaan di komidi putar atau permainan konyol lain dengan Itachi yang terbahak-bahak menertawakannya dan dipaksa adu panco dengan seorang pria berbadan kekar—tentu saja berakhir dengan kekalahan Sasuke.

Sasuke membalasnya kemudian dengan mengalahkannya di permainan tendang bola, dimana kau harus menendang bola sampai masuk ke dalam gawang kecil yang bergerak. Tentu saja Sasuke yang menang, karena sepakbola adalah keahliannya. Dengan bernafsu, ia menyuruh kakaknya menaiki permainan paling memalukan yang bisa ditemukannya dan tertawa sepuas-puasnya sampai sisi tubuhnya terasa nyeri.

Pokoknya malam itu mereka bersenang-senang, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari kejengkelan atas mogoknya mobil _butut_ Itachi. Sampai akhirnya mereka _kolaps _di sebuah bangku taman agak jauh dengan pusat keramaian. Wajah keduanya memerah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Dan duduk di antara keduanya, sebuah boneka beruang superbesar yang dimenangkan Itachi dari salah satu permainan lempar kunai sementara Sasuke harus puas dengan sebuah bebek karet.

Selama beberapa saat mereka memperdebatkan siapa yang akan membawa boneka itu ke penginapan.

"Jelas kau yang harus bawa," kata Sasuke dengan seringai kemenangan di wajahnya, "Kau kan yang memenangkannya. Jadi kau yang bawa."

"Tapi seingatku terakhir kali kau kalah, kau belum memenuhi taruhanmu, kan? Jadi aku memintamu membawa bonekanya," tandas Itachi tak mau kalah.

Sasuke langsung bersungut-sungut. Tadi ia sempat ngambek karena kalah melulu dan menolak ketika kakaknya menyuruhnya naik gajah-gajahan.

"Boleh buatmu kalau kau mau, Sasuke," Itachi terkekeh, "Lumayan untuk dipeluk-peluk saat tidur, kan?"

Sasuke melempar bebek karet di tangannya ke arah kakaknya yang memantul di bahunya sebelum terjatuh ke tanah. "Sialan, kau! Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

Itachi mendengus tertawa, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil bebek karet Sasuke yang terjatuh ke bawah bangku. Seringai geli muncul di wajahnya ketika ia memainkan bebek karet itu di antara jemarinya yang panjang, ekspresi di wajahnya seakan sedang teringat sesuatu yang lucu.

"Kau ingat dulu pernah melempari Neji dengan bebek karet seperti ini, Sasuke?" Itachi memencet-mencet bebek berwarna kuning cerah itu, membuatnya mengeluarkan bunyi seperti tercekik.

"Inget _banget,_" sahut Sasuke setengah menggerutu. Bagaimana ia tidak ingat karena saat itu adalah kali pertama ia berkelahi—waktu itu Sasuke baru berusia sekitar empat atau lima tahun—dan dengan alasan yang benar-benar konyol; rebutan mainan. Sasuke bahkan menangis duluan sebelum Neji sempat membalasnya. Sampai sekarang ia masih malu kalau teringat kejadian itu, padahal dia yang duluan memukul Neji dengan bebek karet, tapi ia duluan yang menangis. Untungnya Neji tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi setelah keduanya lebih besar.

"Untungnya kau tidak menangis waktu menantang Naruto berkelahi dulu, ya," Itachi terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ha ha ha.. Lucu sekali, Kak!" tukas Sasuke ketus.

"Haah.. kau ini dari dulu memang cepat panas, ya, Sasuke?" kata Itachi seraya menghela napas panjang. Ia menyilangkan kaki dan menyandarkan punggung di bangku kayu itu sementara matanya menatap lampu jalan yang bersinar redup. Suara-suara musik dan orang-orang dari pasar malam terdengar sayup-sayup. "Dulu, alasanmu _menyerang _Naruto karena Hinata, kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Sasuke mengerling kakaknya sejenak, agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba mengangkat topik ini, kemudian ia berpaling. "Yeah," sahutnya sambil menyeringai tipis.

Itachi mengeluarkan tawa pelan. "Berkelahi karena wanita. Dasar laki-laki!"

"Kakak bicara seperti itu seperti sendirinya tidak pernah berkelahi gara-gara cewek saja," cibir Sasuke, "Siapa yang dulu babak belur berkelahi dengan Kak Pein gara-gara memperebutkan Kak Konan, eh?"

Itachi memukul bahu adiknya main-main, lalu tertawa lagi. "Kau ini. Jangan ungkit-ungkit masa lalu, dong!"

"Sama denganmu, Kak. Jangan ungkit-ungkit masa lalu," Sasuke membalas. Keduanya lantas bertukar seringai.

Meskipun Itachi dan Sasuke bukanlah kakak beradik paling akrab di dunia, tetapi keduanya cukup terbuka satu sama lain. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya yang tak mungkin diceritakan pada orangtua atau teman-temannya, pada kakaknya, termasuk urusan cewek. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Itachi tahu betul bagaimana_ masa lalu _Sasuke dengan Hinata sebagaimana Sasuke tahu kakaknya itu pernah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Konan, teman sekolahnya dulu.

"Kalau begitu Hinata sekarang sudah menjadi _masa lalu_, eh, Sasuke?" Itachi melempar senyum menggoda.

Sasuke menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas kami masih berteman."

"Yah, berteman terkadang memang lebih baik," timpal sang kakak sambil menghela napas. "Lagipula gadis di dunia ini bukan hanya satu orang saja."

"Betul." Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau menyukainya?"

"Yea—Apa?!"

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan terkejut. Selama ini ia belum pernah menyebut-nyebut apa pun tentang Sakura pada Itachi, belum semenjak Sasuke pulang ke Oto sementara kakaknya tinggal di Konoha. Dan Sasuke juga bukan tipe yang senang berlama-lama menelepon sang kakak untuk _curhat—_lebih nyaman bicara langsung. Tapi bagaimana Itachi bisa berpikir... _Sakura?_

Melihat keterkejutan di wajah adiknya, Itachi hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah heran begitu, Sasuke," ujarnya, "Aku kan cuma tanya. Habis kalian berdua dekat sekali—iya, tahu, kalian bersahabat baik—tapi..." ia melempar senyum penuh arti pada Sasuke, "Kadang-kadang aku melihat caramu memandangnya berbeda. Dan kau kelihatan tidak senang waktu melihat Sakura dan Neji di video yang kemarin. Dan um... ingat saat kau dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha? Saat itu kau mengigaukan nama Sakura sebelum sadar."

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia berpaling sementara kakaknya terkekeh lagi. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya membatah. Itachi sudah bisa membaca tanda-tandanya sejak awal, bahkan sebelum ia sendiri sadar kalau ia jatuh suka pada gadis galak itu.

"Menurutku Sakura gadis yang menarik," kata Itachi kemudian, "Dia manis, pintar, lucu..."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. "Dan sangat galak," imbuhnya.

Itachi tertawa. "Yeah, aku belum lupa dia pernah memukulmu."

"Tapi cengeng," Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil memandang ke kejauhan, teringat bagaimana gadis itu menangis waktu menemukannya sakit di rumah. "Dia juga teman yang baik. Sangat baik..." Ia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana gadis itu menemaninya saat itu, juga caranya mendukung Naruto saat pertandingan sepakbola.

"Tidak diragukan lagi," timpal Itachi sambil mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menyuarakan isi hatinya untuk pertama kalinya,

"_Aku suka padanya, _Kak..."

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan senyum getir. Entah bagaimana ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak akan berbalas untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menunduk memandang sepatunya seraya menghela napas berat, membuat kepulan uap hangat mengalir dari mulutnya di udara yang dingin. Sasuke kemudian menoleh untuk mendapati sang kakak tersenyum padanya, dan seakan tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran adiknya itu, Itachi mengulurkan tangan menepuk pundak Sasuke, menentramkannya.

"Maka Sakura adalah gadis paling beruntung," ujarnya lembut.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa atas kata-kata kakaknya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Itachi selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Perhatiannya langsung teralih ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya.

"Salju," celetuk Itachi.

Sasuke mendongak, untuk melihat butir-butir kristal putih itu turun perlahan-lahan di atas mereka dan jatuh dengan lembut ke rerumputan. Rupanya musim dingin sudah benar-benar dimulai malam itu.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke penginapan."

"Hn."

"Kau bawa bonekanya!"

"..."

-

-

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka pertunjukkan opera bisa seindah ini. Akting, musik dan nyanyian para pemainnya benar-benar mengaduk-aduk emosinya. Gadis itu berkali-kali dibuat mencelos, merinding bahkan menitikkan air mata selama pertunjukkan berlangsung. Dan _ending_-nya yang tragis harus memaksanya menggigit bibir keras-keras untuk mencegahnya mengisak.

"_Cessarono gli spasmi del dolore. In inc rinasce m'agita insolito vigore! Ah! io ritorno a vivere!—The spasms from the pain have ceased. I feel reborn with an unusual resurgence of strength! Oh! I will live!"_

_Violetta yang sedang sekarat berjalan ke depan panggung, seakan tubuhnya yang ringkih akibat penyakit ganas itu mendapatkan kekuatannya lagi setelah Alfredo, kekasihnya, kembali lagi ke dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan, meskipun ia tahu waktunya tidak akan lama lagi. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berseru atas nama cinta dan kebahagiaannya,_

"_Oh gioia!—Oh what joy!"_

_Dan ia pun terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Alfredo, jiwanya sudah pergi diiringi dengan tangis pilu Alfredo. Dalam deraan rasa bersalah atas apa yang diperbuatnya pada wanita yang dicintainya itu, Alfredo memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, menjerit miris memanggil namanya,_

"_Violetta!"_

Tirai merah itu kemudian turun menutupi pandangan penonton dari sepasang kekasih itu. Serta merta mereka semua bertepuk tangan, memberi _standing ovation _dan berteriak, _"Bravo! Bravo!"_

Sakura turut berdiri dari bangkunya dan bertepuk keras bersama penonton lain. Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya melakukan hal yang sama. _"BRAVO!" _Sakura berteriak sementara air mata membanjir di wajahnya yang memerah.

Para pemain juga sang konduktor muncul lagi di panggung untuk memberi salam pada penonton yang langsung menyambut dengan _aplaus _meriah.

"Benar-benar indah!" seru Sakura antusias pada cowok di sebelahnya setelah mereka sudah berada di pelataran depan _Konoha City Hall. _"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku, Neji. Aku belajar banyak!"

Namun sepertinya perhatian Neji tidak ada padanya saat itu. Ia memandang di kejauhan, ke arah lapangan parkir gedung itu.

"Neji?"

"Hn?" Cowok itu mengerjap dan buru-buru berpaling pada Sakura. "Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu mengulangi, "Aku tadi bilang terimakasih karena sudah mengajakku. Aku benar-benar belajar banyak."

Neji membalas senyumnya agak terlalu lebar dari biasanya sehingga terlihat janggal. "Oh, yeah. Sama-sama." Kemudian berpaling lagi.

Sakura merasa Neji sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apa. Tubuhnya berada di sini, tapi pikirannya seperti melayang entah kemana, dan ini membuat Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Didorong rasa penasaran, gadis itu lantas menoleh ke arah Neji barusan memandang, ke arah lapangan parkir. Semuanya tampak normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Hanya ada beberapa mobil mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat parkirnya semula dan orang-orang yang—

"Hei."

Suara Neji membuatnya berpaling lagi. "Ya?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum pulang? Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak di sekitar sini."

"Boleh," sahut Sakura berseri-seri. Dan rasa penasarannya tentang sikap janggal cowok itu langsung menguap lenyap.

"Tidak keberatan berjalan sedikit?"

Berjalan berdua di bawah sinar bulan purnama pasti sangat romantis. Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Aku suka jalan."

Udara semakin lama semakin dingin sementara mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri trotoar yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Rupanya tempat yang dikatakan Neji lebih jauh dari yang diperkirakannya sebelumnya. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mengeluh, karena dengan begitu waktu yang dilewatkannya berjalan dengan cowok yang disukainya akan semakin lama. Peduli amat dengan udara dingin, yang penting ia bisa bersama Neji.

"_Acchoo!"_

Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh memandang gadis di sebelahnya. "Kedinginan?"

Sakura menggosok hidungnya sekilas, meringis malu. "Tidak juga. Sepertinya ada orang iseng yang sedang membicarakanku," ia mencoba bergurau, padahal wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. Terlebih ketika Neji melempar senyumnya yang menawan dan berkata dengan nada geli,

"Kadang-kadang kau bisa sangat lucu, kau tahu itu?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. _'Dia menyebutku lucu! Ya, ampuuun...'_

"Kurasa aku mulai terpengaruh Naru—Aduh!" Seorang pria yang tampaknya sedang terburu-buru tidak sengaja menabrak Sakura, membuat gadis itu terhuyung. Sepatu berhak tinggi yang dikenakannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Gadis itu barangkali sudah jatuh terjerembab ke trotoar kalau saja Neji tidak segera menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, hati-hati, Pak!" seru Neji pada pria yang menabrak Sakura.

"Maaf, maaf!!" pria itu balas berteriak sambil menoleh sementara ia terus berlari sebelum kemudian menabrak orang lain lagi di depannya.

Neji geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" ia bertanya pada gadis yang masih berada dalam pegangannya.

Sakura tersentak dari posisinya yang setengah memeluk Neji, dan berkata tergagap, "Tidak apa-a—Ouch!" Tumitnya mendadak berdenyut menyakitkan ketika ia mencoba menegakkan diri. Matanya sampai berair saking nyerinya.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir," kata Neji, memandang kaki Sakura yang gemetar menahan sakit. "Masih bisa jalan, kan? Kita hampir sampai." Ia menunjuk sebuah cafe dengan kanopi berwarna cokelat di bagian depan beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Neji kemudian memapahnya ke sana. Dengan sebelah lengan cowok itu yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan sebelah lagi memegangi tangannya erat-erat, Sakura tidak bisa mencegah degupan jantungnya yang menggila sampai-sampai ia nyaris bisa mendengarnya. Ia cuma berharap Neji tidak mendengarnya. Semoga, itu bisa sangat memalukan.

Seorang pelayan bertubuh pendek dengan rambut merah keriting menyambut mereka begitu mereka sampai. Wanita awal duapuluhan itu bergegas menunjukkan meja kosong bagi mereka di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke jalan. Neji meminta selembar handuk hangat untuk mengompres kaki Sakura sementara memapah gadis itu ke sana, kemudian membantunya melepas sepatu—"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri..." tapi sepertinya Neji tidak mendengarkannya—dan dengan lembut memijat bagian yang sakit.

Sakura memandang cowok di depannya itu tak percaya. Benarkah ini Neji yang sedang berlutut di depannya? Neji Hyuuga yang itu? Cowok yang telah menyita perhatiannya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama? Neji... Neji yang pendiam, ketua klub komputer yang terkenal jenius, kebanggaan para guru... Kakak sepupu Hinata? Neji...

Neji_nya..??_

"Masih sakit?"

Sakura mengerjap, tersentak dari lamunannya. Rasa panas di wajahnya terasa lagi ketika ia menjawab pelan, "Lumayan." Pelayan yang tadi pergi mengambilkan handuk hangat kembali, menyerahkannya pada Neji bersama dengan buku menunya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Neji sopan, "Kami akan panggil lagi kalau sudah mau memesan."

Pelayan itu membungkuk kecil, lalu pergi untuk melayani pengunjung lain, sementara Neji mengusapkan handuk lembab yang hangat itu ke kaki Sakura yang terkilir, kemudian membalutnya. Rasa hangat yang nyaman langsung menyebar, mengurangi rasa nyerinya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Neji sambil mendongak, menatap Sakura yang posisinya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya. Trims, Neji," ucap Sakura, bersemu.

"Baguslah. Biarkan begini dulu," kata Neji sambil berdiri. "Aku ke kamar kecil dulu, ya."

Sakura mengawasi ketika Neji beranjak dari sana menuju tempat yang seharusnya kamar kecil, di dekat tanaman hias bohongan di dalam pot. Sepertinya Neji sudah sering kemari, pikir Sakura. Ia lalu melempar pandang ke sekelilingnya. Tempat itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman. Pengunjungnya sebagian besar adalah anak muda—mahasiswa, barangkali—tapi ada juga orang dewasa. Terdapat panggung kecil, seperti di BloCaf, di salah satu sisi ruangan dengan alat-alat band lengkap dengan tulisan _The Palace _yang terbuat dari kayu yang dipasangi lampu di dinding di belakangnya.

Suara denting bel di pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Serombongan orang—sebenarnya hanya empat—baru saja masuk. Sakura mengangkat alisnya saat mengenali cowok paling depan. Yang jangkung berambut gelap dan memakai _jeans _sobek-sobek. Cowok kelas tiga yang juga mendapatkan peran di drama nanti, teman Neji, Motoki Furuhata.

"Oh, tidak..." Sakura cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku menu, menggigit bibirnya, berharap cowok itu tidak melihatnya. Tapi rupanya harapannya tak terkabul, karena saat berikutnya ia mendengar Motoki menyebut namanya dengan jelas dan cukup lantang,

"Sakura Haruno?"

"_Damn..._" Sakura menurunkan buku menunya, nyengir. "Hai... Motoki..." sapanya kaku. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja Motoki adalah salah satu dari anak-anak kelas tiga yang senang sekali meledeknya habis dengan Neji. Kalau cowok itu sampai menemukannya bersama Neji berdua saja... Oh, itu tidak akan bagus.

Cowok itu menyeringai lebar seperti harimau yang baru saja menemukan mangsa lezat. "Rupanya benar _Si Violetta,_" ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Sendirian saja?" Ia duduk di bangku kosong di seberang meja Sakura sementara tiga orang yang lain langsung menuju panggung—entah untuk apa.

"Aku... er..." Sakura tergagap.

Tepat saat itu, Neji muncul dari kamar kecil dan Motoki langsung melihatnya. "Seharusnya aku tahu," gumamnya sambil nyengir. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan melambai ke arah Neji, "Oi, teman!"

"Motoki," sahut Neji datar setelah ia sampai di meja. Kedua cowok itu kemudian saling berjabat tangan yang dilanjutkan dengan menyentuhkan tinju masing-masing—sepertinya mereka cukup akrab. Entahlah. Sakura hanya tahu Neji dekat dengan Lee dan beberapa anak klub komputer saja.

"Kalian berkencan?" Motoki bertanya tanpa basa-basi sambil memandang Sakura dan Neji bergantian, membuat wajah Sakura memerah lagi.

Neji mendengus. "Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan," ujarnya dengan nada sebal. "Kami baru saja menonton _La Traviata _di _Konoha City Hall, _dan mampir kemari untuk makan."

"Oh, rupanya _Alfredo _dan _Violetta _baru saja menonton drama tentang diri mereka sendiri," Motoki terkekeh. Tak seorang pun dari Neji maupun Sakura yang ikut tertawa, maka Motoki segera berhenti. Meski begitu, ia masih nyengir. "Kukira kau akan pergi dengan Yakumo," katanya pada Neji.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Motoki," Neji tampak terganggu.

Motoki tertawa. "Dasar Tuan Angkuh. Masih saja suka mengelak, padahal kemarin dulu aku melihatmu dan Yakumo sedang—"

"Diamlah!" sela Neji, masih dengan nada yang tenang. Meskipun dari wajahnya sepertinya ia sudah gatal ingin menjejalkan serbet yang ada di meja ke mulut temannya itu agar diam.

Dan untunglah ada bantuan lain yang datang menghentikan ocehan Motoki.

"Kakak!"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang menjuntai sampai ke siku yang tadi datang bersama Motoki menghampiri mereka, menepuk bahu cowok itu keras. Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan kini mengenali adik perempuan Motoki, Aika Furuhata. Anak kelas satu, salah satu anggota klub musik divisi paduan suara yang pernah ditawari Shikamaru bergabung di band mendampingi Sasame Fuuma sebagai _second vocalist The Glossy_, tapi ia menolaknya dan lebih memilih tim _choir-_nya.

"Apa, Ai?" Motoki memelototi adiknya.

"Bantuin, dong. Jangan duduk saja!" Gadis itu mengendikkan kepala ke arah panggung, di mana kedua orang lagi—Sakura tidak mengenal mereka—sedang berkutat dengan kabel-kabel.

"Iya, iya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana. Bawel sekali, sih!"

Aika mengerucutkan bibir, lalu berbalik, kembali ke panggung. Motoki kemudian menoleh lagi pada Neji dan Sakura. "Sudah dulu ya, aku harus kerja." Dan ia bergegas menyusul adiknya.

"Motoki kerja di sini?" Sakura langsung menanyai Neji setelah Motoki pergi.

"Ya," sahut Neji sambil duduk di bangku yang baru saja ditinggalkan temannya. "Dia main band di sini setiap akhir pekan—Sabtu dan Minggu—bersama adik dan sepupu-sepupunya." Ia memandang ke arah panggung. "Dulu anak-anak Konoha High banyak yang main band di sini setiap akhir pekan, dan kami sering berkumpul untuk menonton. Tapi sekarang sudah jarang."

"Begitu..." Sakura juga masih ingat waktu ia kelas satu, Motoki Furuhata adalah salah satu anggota band di sekolah juga. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, mengundurkan diri.

"Sudah pesan makanan?" Neji mulai membuka-buka buku menunya.

Seorang pelayan datang begitu mereka sudah memutuskan akan makan apa—keduanya sama-sama memesan ikan bass dan salad. Dan sementara menunggu pesanan datang, Neji dan Sakura memulai obrolan mengenai pertunjukan opera yang baru saja mereka saksikan beberapa waktu lalu. Perbincangan mereka berlangsung amat menyenangkan. Sakura menyebutkan bagian mana yang paling ia sukai dan yang paling menyentuh di pertunjukan tadi dengan penuh semangat sementara Neji mendengarkan dengan antusias. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah sama sekali lupa akan kakinya yang terkilir, maupun sikap janggal Neji saat di _Hall_ tadi.

Obrolan mereka kemudian terhenti ketika suara musik lembut yang berasal dari pengeras suara berhenti, digantikan oleh suara mikrofon. Rupanya band kecil Motoki sudah akan tampil. Dua duduk di kursi tinggi dengan gitar masing-masing, satu di belakang drum dan satu di belakang _keyboard. _Aika—yang menjadi vokalis sekaligus memainkan gitar—berdeham kecil, menarik perhatian semua pengunjung. Suara obrolan mendadak berhenti dan semua kepala menoleh ke arah panggung—termasuk yang sedang menikmati hidangan.

"...Saya memiliki seorang sahabat baik. Kami selalu berbagi cerita, apa pun itu," ia memulai. "Suatu ketika ia bercerita kepada saya. Dia bilang dengan penuh semangat, _'Ai, aku sedang jatuh cinta!'_. Kemudian saya bertanya, _'Seperti apa sih rasanya jatuh cinta?', _dia menjawab, _'Luar biasa, lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Pokoknya tak terkatakan!' _Lalu ia menciptakan sebuah lagu untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Lagu yang sangat indah, menurut saya." Ia tersenyum pada semua orang yang ada di sana, sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan malam ini saya akan membaginya dengan Anda semua, dengan penuh cinta.. Juga untuk semua yang saat ini hatinya sedang dijatuhi cinta, mudah-mudahan lagu ini bisa merefleksikan perasaan Anda..."

Motoki mulai memainkan intro bernada lembut dengan gitarnya. Dan hanya dengan iringan gitar bermelodi lembut dari kakaknya, gadis itu menyanyikan bait-bait pertamanya dengan penuh penjiwaan,

"_Higher than the sky above you  
Clearer than blue  
Brighter than the rays of sunshine  
Warmer than what you feel  
More than all the wonders you see  
It's the most wonderful thing"_

Persis seperti itulah yang dirasakan Sakura terhadap cowok yang sekarang ini duduk di depannya. Dengan senyum lembut, ditatapnya wajah Neji yang rupawan itu. Entah menyadari sedang diperhatikan atau hanya kebetulan, Neji menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah panggung. Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"_Brighter than the living colors of flowers you see  
Sweeter than the touch of water  
Flowing from the mountain spring  
More than all the wonders you see  
It's the most wonderful thing_

_One love...  
I love you so  
Love is the beautiful one  
I love you so  
Love is the beautiful one  
All we need is love  
Real love…"_

Dan Sakura mulai yakin bahwa perasaannya terhadap Neji, bukan lagi hanya kekaguman belaka. Tetapi sudah bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam, perasaan yang jauh lebih membahagiakan. Ia telah _jatuh cinta._

"Ibu, lihat! Salju turun!" seru seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang duduk beberapa meja dari mereka bersama kedua orangtuanya sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela.

Sakura ikut memandang ke luar jendela. Butir-butir salju terlihat turun perlahan-lahan, sesekali melayang-layang tertiup angin sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke bumi di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sakura menelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sepasang kekasih yang kebetulan melintas di depan cafe, bergandengan tangan, tampak sangat bahagia. Sang pria menyeka salju yang tersangkut di rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut sementara wanita itu tertawa-tawa. Sungguh pemandangan yang menghangatkan hati di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

'_Kapan ya, aku bisa seperti itu?'_

"_One Love...  
I love you so  
Love is the beautiful one…"_

-

-

_Jaguar _silver mengurangi kecepatan sebelum akhirnya menepi tepat di depan jalan masuk sebuah rumah di _Blossoms Street, _kediaman Haruno. Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tigapuluh malam, tigapuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan Neji pada Azami untuk mengantar putrinya pulang.

Sakura bergeming di tempatnya selama beberapa saat, seakan tidak rela malam menyenangkan itu harus berakhir sekarang. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat lagi dengan Neji, tapi sepertinya waktu memang tidak mengizinkan. Dan ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya, Neji sudah membukakan pintu mobil baginya.

"Kakimu sudah oke, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan ingatan tentang Neji yang menggendongnya dari restoran ke mobil beberapa waktu yang lalu berkelebat lagi, membuatnya merona kemerahan lagi. Ia masih ingat hangatnya punggung itu, aroma maskulin yang segar itu dan lembutnya rambut cokelat cowok itu yang menempel di pipinya. Rasanya ia akan mengingatnya seumur hidup.

"Perlu kugendong lagi?" tawar Neji sambil menahan senyum.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kurasa aku sudah bisa jalan sendiri..." tolak Sakura cepat-cepat. Ia tidak ingin Neji menganggapnya manja dan terlalu bergantung pada orang lain.

"Hn."

Neji kemudian menawarkan tangannya, membantu Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil. Sakura menenteng sepatu Ino dan turun dengan dipegangi Neji. Aspal yang dingin langsung menyulut telapak kakinya yang telanjang, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Tapi rasa dingin menggigit itu menjadi tak berarti jika dibandingkan dengan kehangatan yang dirasakannya dari tangan Neji yang memegangi tangannya. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

Neji mengantar Sakura jalannya masih tertatih-tatih sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Trims, Neji. Malam ini sangat menyenangkan," ucap Sakura ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu. "Dan um..." gadis itu menunduk sebelum kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya lagi, "...maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Masa aku mau membiarkanmu terpincang-pincang seperti itu?" ujar Neji sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura ikut tertawa, agak malu. "Ya sudah, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Sakura. Kau istirahatlah." Neji menepuk lengan Sakura pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau juga. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hn. Selamat malam."

"Malam..."

Dan dengan senyum tipis terakhir, Neji berbalik, menuruni undakan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya di antara siraman butiran salju yang melayang-layang lembut. Sakura berdiri di sana, mengawasi sampai _Jaguar _silver itu menghilang dari pandangan, lalu menghela napas, membuat uap hangat mengepul dari depan hidungnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Kalau saja kakinya sedang tidak sakit, ia pastilah sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti orang gila saking bahagianya.

"Ibu, aku pulang!!" seru Sakura penuh semangat setelah masuk ke dalam rumah yang hangat.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Barangkali sudah tidur, pikir Sakura agak kecewa. Padahal kalau ibunya masih bangun, Sakura ingin menceritakan semua yang telah dialaminya malam ini padanya. Oh, ia masih terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi tidur!

Kemudian Sakura bergegas naik ke kamarnya—ia agak kesulitan menaiki tangga. Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya dan berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur, Sakura duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil merendam kakinya yang sakit dengan air hangat dalam baskom.

_Ah, nyamannya..._

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk, mengulang sekali saat-saat indah yang dilewatkannya bersama Neji tadi dalam kepalanya. Dengan riang gadis itu menyenandungkan lagu _One Love _yang didengarnya di cafe tadi—Sakura sudah memutuskan itu menjadi lagu_nya _dan Neji—sambil sesekali mengikik sendiri. Yah, jatuh cinta terkadang memang membuat orang suka bersikap konyol.

Sampai terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Sakura bergegas bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengintip ke jendela, penasaran siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Kedua alisnya terangkat begitu melihat sebuah sedan putih keluaran lama berhenti di depan halaman.

_Kakashi?_

Seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut keperakan baru saja turun dari mobil. Ia berjalan mengitari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu di sisi penumpang. Sakura terkejut melihat seorang wanita berambut kemerahan yang terbungkus mantel bepergian dan syal yang melilit di lehernya keluar dari dalam mobil; Azami. Tadinya ia mengira ibunya sudah tidur.

Sakura beringsut supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

Kakashi terlihat tengah memapah Azami menuju rumah. Tapi mendadak mereka berhenti di jalan setapak menuju undakan depan. Kakashi berbalik menghadap Azami dan keduanya seperti terlibat pembicaraan serius—tapi Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya dari sana—Azami menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusap wajah dengan tangannya. Ia sedang menangis. Kakashi terlihat sedikit frustasi—ia mengacak rambutnya sebelum kemudian memegangi kedua lengan Azami erat-erat sambil berkata entah apa padanya.

Dan kejadian berikutnya membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Gadis itu menahan napasnya ketika melihat Kakashi mengulurkan tangan mengusap air mata di wajah ibunya. Tidak hanya sampai di situ; kedua tangan kokoh itu bergerak ke punggung ibunya dan...

Sakura menarik dirinya dari jendela sambil menggelengkan kepala, tidak mempercayai apa yang disaksikannya barusan.

Ibu dan Kakashi...

Ibu dan Kakashi...

_Ibu dan Kakashi..._

Sakura terus menjauh dari jendela seakan dengan begitu ia bisa membatalkan apa yang barusan ia lihat di sana, sampai belakang kakinya membentur kaki tempat tidur dan ia jatuh terduduk di kasurnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai terasa menyakitkan, sama sekali berbeda dengan degupan yang dirasakannya bersama Neji beberapa saat lalu—namun terasa sudah lama sekali berlalu. Yang tertinggal hanyalah rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan di dadanya.

Dan ketika segalanya berputar kembali dalam kepalanya, semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi... Ibunya yang kerap pulang malam, sikap anehnya yang seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan Kakashi... dia pernah bertanya apakah ibunya _mengatakan sesuatu?—_mengatakan apa? Tentang hubungan mereka?—dan... ia telah melepas cincin kawinnya.

_Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!_

_Aku tidak mau!!_

Tanpa terasa air matanya mulai mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Pengkhianatan ibu terhadap ayahnya benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan! Sakura tidak bisa memaafkan ini!

-

TBC...

-

_Disclaimer _

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_La Traviata (c) Guiseppe Verdi_

_One Love (c) Acel Bisa_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_**Apa itu? –nunjuk tulisan abal di atas- Aneh banget gak sih? Apalagi yang bagian Naruto ama Sai. Swt deh.. Maafkanlah keabalan diriku, yah... bener-bener sudah kehabisan ide soalnya. Dan banyak banget yang diceritain di chap ini, iya gak sih? Jadi bingung nentuin summary-nya. –sigh-**_

_**Oia, mau nanya... NejiSaku-nya norak gak sih? Susah bikin adegan 'kayak gitu' soalnya. Maafin ya kalo norak.. Hiks.. Terus, Itachi-Sasuke-nya juga. Aaargh! –hopeless- Bener-bener gak ada mood bagus di chap ini. –guling-guling- Padahal udah sambil dengerin lagu-lagu yang romantis buat membangun mood membuat adegan romace, tapi tetep aja susah. Apa karena aku habis nonton film horor? Jadi bawaannya horor melulu?**_

_**Ya sutralah...**_

_**Seperti biasa, special thanks buat yang udah baca, review, masukin ke fave story list... Berarti banget buat author. Hitung-hitung sebagai penambah semangat buat menulis lanjutannya yang kemungkinan besar akan lama apdetnya. Hihi... –dilempar jumroh- XDD**_

_**Mika_kurasami, Rye Hikaru, Lawra-chan, cumanumpanglewat, Aika-chan, Violet Mikan Hinata, Uci-chan, Reiya Sumeragi, Uchiha Cesa, Akabara Hikari, M4yura, cumanakecil, Michishige Asuka, Rie_teuk, Kakkoii-chan, kennko-hime, Nana-chan, Cake Factory.**_

_**Oke deh. Happy shaum buat teman-teman yang menjalankan! GANBA! GANBA! GANBA!!**_

_**PS : Apakah nanti Sasuke akan menimpuk Neji pake bebek karet demi merebut Sakura darinya? Seperti saat dia merebut mainan Neji tapi gak bisa. Wkwkwk... *dichidori* XDD**_

_**Just kidding!  
**_


	63. Chapter 62

_**Fiuh… akhirnya selesai juga kuedit chapter ini… Ada sedikit perubahan, ada yang dipotong dan ada yang ditambah. Yang jelas, aku menyisipkan Sasuke di versi yang ini. Hihihi… Yang udah mereview yang sebelumnya, Antlia, Hakara Sin, Mayu… Aku bener-bener minta maaf, ya…-berasa jahat tiba2 menghapus chapter yang udah aplod- Mudah-mudahan kalian suka dengan versi yang ini, meskipun masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Makasih juga buat Myuuga Arai-chan dan M4yura-chan yang udah kasih support waktu aku sempat down banget kemarin. *peluk-peluk***_

_**Yah, pokoknya… selamat membaca!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 62**

Sakura menghela napas berat entah sudah keberapa kalinya pagi itu. Suasana hatinya sangat kacau semenjak semalam, semenjak ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin ia lihat. Bayangan tentang ibunya dan Kakashi bersama-sama terus-menerus berkelebat dalam kepalanya, membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya _paman_nya tega melakukan ini padanya.

'_Tapi Kakashi bukan pamanku—ia bukan paman kandungku,' _Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Dan kenyataan itu seperti pukulan telak baginya—membuatnya semakin takut. Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Kakashi sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya maupun ibunya. Kakashi menjadi bagian dari keluarganya karena ia menikahi adik kandung ibunya—_bibi Ayashi. _Dan ia menjadi semakin dekat dengan mereka setelah Ayashi meninggal beberapa tahun silam saat melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

'_Terutama dengan ibu,' _pikir Sakura getir.

Mengapa ia tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelum ini?

Semenjak ayahnya meninggal beberapa bulan lalu hubungan ibunya dan Kakashi kian dekat. Sakura tahu Kakashi sering menemui ibunya di rumah maupun di restoran. Selama ini ia hanya mengira Kakashi datang dengan perannya sebagai seorang adik yang menghibur kakaknya yang sedang berduka. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa _cinta _bisa saja tumbuh di sana. Di antara ibunya dan Kakashi.

Memikirkan ibunya dan Kakashi bersama-sama membuatnya tidak tahan. Ia tidak bisa menerima itu. Tidak mau menerima, lebih tepatnya. Baginya itu sama saja dengan pengkhianatan atas kenangan mendiang ayah yang sangat dikasihinya.

'_Ya. Pengkhianatan… Ibu sudah mengkhianati ayah. Kakashi juga. Mereka berdua.'_

Dan segalanya semakin diperburuk dengan pertengkarannya dengan Sang ibu tadi pagi saat sarapan. Sungguh, Sakura tidak pernah bertengkar sehebat itu dengan ibunya selama ini. Ini membuatnya sedikit terguncang.

"_Ibu kemana saja semalam?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan nada dingin dalam suaranya saat itu. _

_Azami yang sedang menuang kopi paginya ke dalam cangkir tidak langsung menjawab. Sakura memperhatikan gerakan ibunya terhenti sejenak dan matanya yang memandang ke arah lain dengan sikap gugup sebelum mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum, "Ibu keluar cari angin. Belakangan ini Ibu merasa agak kurang enak badan."_

"_Kalau tidak enak badan, kenapa malah keluar dan bukannya istirahat saja di rumah?" Sakura menukas seraya menatap ibunya dengan mata disipitkan. "Atau barangkali menurut Ibu menghabiskan malam di luar—di udara yang dingin—bisa membuat 'tidak enak badan' Ibu menjadi lebih baik? Maksudku, dengan mencari kehangatan yang tidak Ibu dapatkan di rumah. Iya, kan?"_

_Azami tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata Sakura. "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Nak?"_

"_Aku yakin Ibu cukup paham kata-kataku," Sakura mendengus sinis. "Jadi kapan Ibu mau memperkenalkan calon ayahku, eh?"_

_Senyap. Azami seakan kehilangan kata-katanya saat itu sementara Sakura menatapnya dengan sorot mata terluka yang tidak berusaha ditutup-tutupi. Janda Hiroyuki itu menatap sang putri selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya berkata pelan, "Kau pasti salah paham, Saya—"_

"_Oh, ya, tentu saja aku salah paham!" Gadis itu mengeluarkan tawa dingin. "Kurasa yang kusaksikan semalam sudah cukup, Bu. Dan setelah semua yang sudah terjadi semenjak ayah meninggal, semuanya menjadi masuk akal! Kau… dan Kakashi!"_

"_Tidak, Sakura. Aku dan pamanmu hanya—"_

"_DIA BUKAN PAMANKU!" Sakura menjerit, seperti sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Gadis itu melompat bangun dari bangkunya, membuat kursi itu terguling, tapi Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu marah untuk mengabaikan apa pun di sekelilingnya. "DIA BAHKAN TIDAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN DARAH SAMA SEKALI DENGAN KITA!" Tangannya yang terkepal gemetar di sisi tubuhnya. "DIA CUMA PENYUSUP YANG AKAN MEREBUT IBU DARI AYAH!"_

"_SAKURA, JAGA MULUTMU!" bentak Azami. Wanita itu juga telah berdiri dari bangkunya dan ia menatap sang putri dengan tatapan marah. Ditudingnya gadis di depannya itu, dan ketika ia berbicara, suaranya bergetar, "Jangan sekali-sekali… kau menyebut pamanmu seperti itu. Kakashi tidak seperti kau tuduhkan!"_

"_OH YA, TENTU SAJA DIA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Sakura lagi. Giginya gemeletukkan. "Berpura-pura baik di depan kita—di depan ayah! Kemudian mendekati keluarga kita dan memikat Ibu—"_

"_Sakura, demi Tuhan, Kakashi itu suami bibimu! Suami adik Ibu kalau kau belum lupa…" kata Azami dengan nada memohon. _

"_Tapi Bibi Aya sudah meninggal, Bu!" Sakura berteriak, masih keras kepala. "Dan sekarang ayah juga sudah meninggal! Kalian berdua sudah tidak ada halangan lagi, kan—"_

"_TIDAK! DENGARKAN IBU DULU—"_

"—_DAN KALIAN BERDUA BISA BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN BEBAS SEKARANG—"_

_Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura sudah merasakan sakit yang panas di sisi wajahnya, tapi itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang kini mendera hatinya. Ibunya tidak pernah memukulnya sebelum ini—tidak bahkan ketika Sakura bersikap keterlaluan sekali pun. Tapi sekarang, hanya demi membela pria brengsek yang selama ini mengaku sebagai pamannya… Azami telah menamparnya._

_Sakura tidak percaya. Satu, dua tetes air mata mulai turun dari sudut-sudut matanya, merefleksikan perasaan sakit hati yang dirasakannya saat itu. _

_Sementara itu Azami pun terlihat terguncang dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetaran ke arah Sakura. "S-Sakura… Maafkan—"_

_Tetapi Sakura menepisnya kasar. Napasnya memburu dipenuhi amarah. Ia bahkan tidak peduli melihat ibunya mulai menangis._

"_Ibu bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Sayang. Tolong, dengarkan Ibu…" wanita itu mengiba._

_Sakura sudah muak._

"_IBU YANG DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura lepas kendali. "SAMPAI KAPAN PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENERIMA KAKASHI MENJADI PENGGANTI AYAH! TIDAK AKAN!"_

_Tanpa memedulikan lagi teriakan ibunya yang memanggilnya, memohon supaya Sakura mau mendengarkan, gadis itu menyambar tas dan mantelnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan dapur._

_BRAK!!_

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Serta merta gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seraut wajah dengan sepasang mata biru cerah memandangnya dengan sorot khawatir. Sekonyong-konyong gaung suara ibunya yang memanggil-manggil namanya menghilang, digantikan suasana koridor loker sekolah yang hiruk pikuk oleh anak-anak yang baru saja tiba. Dari atas bahu Naruto, Sakura bisa melihat Kiba menyumpah-nyumpah sambil melompat-lompat memegangi kakinya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, sementara beberapa anak menertawakannya. Sepertinya ia baru saja menendang lokernya yang lagi-lagi macet.

"Kau oke?"

Suara Naruto membuat perhatian gadis itu kembali padanya.

"Eh—apa?" Sakura bertanya gugup sambil berpaling lagi sebelum cairan hangat yang entah sejak kapan menggenang di pelupuk matanya terjatuh. Ia buru-buru menyekanya dengan lengan sweter-wollnya.

"Aku tanya apakah kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" ulang Naruto, masih mengawasi Sakura sementara gadis itu telah kembali berkutat dengan isi lokernya. "Mukamu agak pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" Sakura berdeham, suaranya masih agak serak, "…hanya sedikit sakit tenggorokan, kau tahu kan, adaptasi dengan udara dingin, kadang-kadang orang bisa kena flu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto memberinya tatapan curiga. Dahinya berkerut samar.

"Tentu saja," Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan. "Nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

Naruto masih tampak tidak yakin. "Kelihatannya tidak begitu," katanya sambil meletakkan tangan di kening Sakura, merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Tetapi gadis itu dengan cepat menepis tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!" Sakura menukas dengan nada meninggi, membuat temannya itu terkejut, mata biru langitnya membulat. Menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, mendadak Sakura menjadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak membentak Naruto seperti itu. Cowok itu hanya mengkhawatirkannya, seharusnya ia berterimakasih. Gadis itu buru-buru berkata dengan suara pelan, "M-Maafkan aku, Naruto…"

"Oh, oke!" kata Naruto selang beberapa lama sambil meringis canggung. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma… mengkhawatirkanmu.."

Naruto tidak mendesaknya lagi, meskipun ia masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sakura yang menurutnya agak ganjil. Gadis itu tampak murung sejak ia datang tadi, berkali-kali menghela napas berat dan matanya agak merah dan bengkak. Apa dia habis menangis? Tapi kenapa?Bukankah semalam ia baru saja keluar dengan Neji—cowok yang ditaksirnya sejak lama? Harusnya Sakura gembira, tetapi yang diperlihatkannya sejak tiba di sekolah tadi malah sebaliknya.

Atau mungkin… kencannya tidak berjalan lancar dan terjadi sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu bersedih? Ingin sekali Naruto bertanya, tetapi ia tidak berani. Sakura kelihatannya masih kepikiran—apa pun itu—meskipun sekarang gadis itu tetap membalas senyumannya. Manis, seperti biasa. Ah, bukannya Sakura memang pandai berakting?

Sakura memberinya senyum lemah, sebelum berpaling lagi untuk memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tasnya dan menutup pintu lokernya. Namun gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat secarik kertas yang ia tempelkan tepat di bawah fotonya bersama Naruto dan Sasuke yang diambil beberapa bulan lalu, juga fotonya berdua dengan Sai saat mereka berdua makan di kedai nasi daging panggang Korea di dekat KAA; jadwal pelajarannya.

Hari Senin, jam pertama, Aljabar 3, dengan nama Kakashi Hatake yang diberi _emoticon smile _warna merah muda cerah.

Hatinya mencelos. Sakura tahu kalau hari itu ada pelajaran Aljabar, tetapi sama sekali lupa kalau yang mengajar adalah _dia—_sampai ia melihat jadwalnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kakashi secepat ini.

'_Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya!' _Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan sikap gelisah.

"Eh—Sakura! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Naruto terkejut karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja kabur dari sana. "Kita akan masuk sebentar lagi—OI!"

Tetapi Sakura nampaknya sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, gadis itu sudah keburu menghilang di antara kerumunan anak kelas tiga yang akan menuju lantai berikutnya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan lokernya dalam keadaan terbuka begitu saja.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan tujuannya, menerobos serombongan anak-anak kelas satu yang mengantri di depan lab, menabrak cewek-cewek kelas tiga yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Tenten yang mengingatkannya untuk latihan drama nanti siang ketika melewati _lab _bahasa, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menggubris Neji saat berpapasan dengannya di depan kelas _Science._ Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di tangga paling atas menuju atap sekolah, napasnya terengah-engah.

Sakit hati yang dirasakannya sejak semalam kembali lagi seiring dengan terpaan udara musim dingin yang membekukan setelah ia mendorong pintu tebal itu terbuka. Ia menutup pintu itu di belakangnya, lalu berjalan gontai menuju pagar kawat pembatas. Sejenak Sakura memandangi anak-anak yang baru datang, semuanya terbungkus mantel dan syal, sampai ia melihat mobil putih itu memasuki halaman parkir guru. Mobil yang sama dengan yang membawa ibunya semalam.

Sakura berpaling. Melihat orang itu membuatnya muak.

Lamat-lamat ia bisa mendengar suara bel tanda jam pertama akan segera dimulai berdering. Tetapi Sakura mengabaikannya kali ini. Gadis itu malah merosot duduk di pinggir pagar pembatas, sama sekali tidak memedulikan salju yang bisa membasahi pakaiannya. Ia duduk dengan memeluk lututnya, kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya di sana, dan mulai mengisak.

-

-

Suasana kelas Aljabar satu jam pertama dipenuhi dengung obrolan anak-anak sementara menunggu guru mereka yang memang punya kebiasaan telat itu. Hanya beberapa anak termasuk Shino dan Hinata yang memilih belajar sendiri. Shikamaru malah sudah tidur nyenyak di mejanya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh suara bising teman-temannya. Tak seorang pun tampaknya menyadari—bahkan tidak peduli—ada yang berbeda kali itu kecuali Naruto yang punya kebiasaan rahasia menghitung waktu telat guru aljabarnya.

Kakashi Hatake memang punya kebiasaan terlambat masuk kelas, tetapi belum pernah selama ini. Empat puluh lima menit adalah rekor terlama Kakashi masuk kelas menurut perhitungan—yang kurang kerjaan—Naruto. Tapi kali ini… sudah hampir satu jam tapi guru mereka satu itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di kelas. Biasanya, semakin terlambat maka peluang untuk ujian mendadak akan semakin besar, seperti saat pemecahan rekor empat puluh lima menit itu, Kakashi langsung memberi mereka ujian Logaritma supersulit sebanyak dua puluh soal yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu satu jam. Naruto tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai sejeblok itu sebelumnya—hanya Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino dan Sasuke (waktu itu Sasuke masih di Konoha) yang berhasil mendapatkan poin di atas C dan anak-anak langsung menjuluki mereka S club 4 (bukan S club 7 yang nama grup vokal).

Tetapi kali ini bukan soal kemungkinan ujian mendadak yang menggelisahkan cowok bermata biru jernih itu. Melainkan bangku di depan mejanya yang masih juga kosong. Tidak biasanya Sakura terlambat seperti ini.

"Sakura belum datang juga?" tanya Sai yang duduk di sebelah meja Sakura. Cowok itu sudah berpaling dari bukunya yang penuh dengan coretan-pembunuh-rasa-bosannya dan menatap Naruto. "Kau tahu kemana kira-kira dia pergi? Tidak biasanya dia absen seperti ini, kan?"

"Tidak," sahut Naruto dengan raut cemas sambil menekan-nekan _keypad _ponsel di tangannya, berusaha menghubungi Sakura. "Dia kelihatan aneh pagi ini. Katanya dia sedikit tidak enak badan, tapi sepertinya…" Ia menghela napas. "…entahlah. Mungkin sedang banyak pikiran. Sial! Ponselnya juga tidak aktif!" umpatnya.

Sai tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Cowok berambut eboni pendek itu hanya memandang bangku kosong di sebelahnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana perginya sang pemilik bangku yang biasa menggerecokinya, menjulurkan leher dengan penasaran dan menarik-narik lengannya setiap kali ia asyik menggambar di bukunya.

"Aku akan mencarinya," kata Naruto kemudian.

Namun sebelum Naruto sempat bergerak dari bangkunya, pintu kelas mendadak terbuka dan guru Aljabar mereka yang berambut keperakan melangkah masuk, membuat cowok itu mengurungkan niatnya. Keributan di kelas langsung surut dan beberapa anak yang sudah kelayapan kemana-mana buru-buru kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Kakashi berhenti di depan pintu, memandang berkeliling kelas. Tatapannya sejenak terhenti di bangku Sakura yang kosong. Pria itu menghela napasnya dan berdeham, menggumamkan selamat pagi nyaris ogah-ogahan yang membuat seluruh kelas keheranan. Walaupun wajahnya terkesan mengantuk, tetapi Kakashi adalah tipe guru yang penuh semangat dan tidak sungkan bergurau dengan murid-muridnya—setidaknya selama ini begitu kesan yang mereka tangkap.

Sepertinya _mood _guru mereka itu sedang tidak baik.

Kakashi berjalan menuju mejanya, lalu meletakkan diktatnya di atas meja. "Ada yang bisa memberitahuku di mana Nona Haruno sekarang?"

Gumaman langsung terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas sementara mereka mulai menoleh dan menjulurkan leher untuk mencari sosok yang ditanyai guru mereka. Mereka jelas baru menyadari ketidakhadiran gadis itu di kelas. Di barisan belakang, Naruto dan Sai bertukar pandang.

"Uzumaki, kau tahu di mana Haruno?" Kakashi menanyai Naruto.

Kelas langsung senyap dan kepala semua anak menoleh ke arah cowok pirang itu, menunggu jawabannya.

"Um… dia…" Naruto memandang Sai, minta petunjuk. Tapi Sai hanya mengangkat bahunya. Naruto kembali memandang gurunya, bedeham, "Katanya dia tidak enak badan. Mungkin sedang istirahat di ruang kesehatan."

"Begitu.." Kakashi menghela napas lagi. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya berkata pada kelasnya, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini. Sebelumnya _review_ dulu untuk pertemuan sebelumnya. Buka halaman dua ratus sepuluh. Uzumaki, kerjakan soal nomor satu di papan! Karin, nomor tiga! Hyuuga, nomor lima! Nara, nomor tujuh!"

"_Damn! _Kenapa aku selalu kena, sih?" gerundel Naruto dalam bisikan pelan, sebelum menyeret kakinya ke depan kelas.

-

-

Menjelang bel tanda istirahat makan siang berbunyi, Sakura memutuskan untuk turun. Perasaannya sedikit lega setelah menangis sepuasnya barusan, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya bertambah baik. Langkahnya terhenti ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kakashi di koridor kelas Aljabar. Rupanya tanpa sadar ia telah berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri. Nada suara Kakashi terdengar agak tinggi, berbeda dengan nada suara yang biasa digunakannya di kelas. Sepertinya ada yang membuat kekacauan di kelasnya yang membuat guru Aljabar itu emosi—tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dan tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar jauh-jauh dari orang itu. Gadis itu lantas cepat-cepat berputar balik.

Bel berdering tepat ketika Sakura tiba di depan toilet anak perempuan di lantai satu. Koridor yang tadinya kosong serta merta tumpah ruah oleh anak-anak yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Sakura bergegas mendorong pintu toilet dan masuk, tidak ingin siapa pun menemukannya dengan tampang kusut seperti itu.

Untunglah toilet itu dalam keadaan kosong. Aroma lemon segar dari pewangi ruangan otomatis tercium di penjuru ruangan mungil itu, menutupi aroma tidak sedap khas toilet siswa. Toilet di sekolah itu memang tergolong bersih dan cukup nyaman. Mereka menyediakan tempat duduk untuk mengantre dan pengatur suhu ruangan segala. Tidak heran para gadis kerap suka berlama-lama tinggal di sana, selain untuk buang hajat, juga untuk bergosip.

Sakura melepas mantelnya dan melemparnya ke bangku bersama tasnya, sebelum kemudian membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Airnya terasa hangat di wajahnya yang cukup lama diterpa udara dingin, menyapu sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering di pipinya yang kemerahan akibat cuaca dingin—juga akibat menangis. Tetapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang terlihat sembab.

Ia terlihat kacau, benar-benar mencerminkan perasaannya saat itu.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan serombongan gadis masuk sambil mengomel. Dari cermin, Sakura bisa melihat Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Sialan! Aku tidak pernah dipermalukan seperti itu di depan kelas!" gadis berkacamata itu tampak amat murka. Wajahnya sudah hampir semerah rambutnya ketika ia memelototi bayangannya sendiri di cermin besar di depan wastafel.

"Bukan cuma kau, Karin. Aku juga kena semprot, bahkan lebih parah dibanding kau!" gerutu gadis lain, yang bertubuh kurus dan berambut pirang keperakan pendek. Ia telah mengeluarkan _lipstick_ dari dalam tasnya, tampaknya tidak begitu ambil peduli.

"Heran. Tidak biasanya Si Hatake segalak itu pada kita, kan?" kata gadis ketiga—yang paling pendek antara kelima gadis itu, tapi tetap sama cantiknya dengan teman-temannya. Ia menghenyakkan diri di bangku di sebelah mantel dan tas Sakura disampirkan. "Bahkan si Nara juga kena marah, padahal cowok itu kan anak emasnya!"

"Anak emas Kakashi bukan Nara, tapi Haruno," Karin menanggapi sambil mengerling Sakura yang masih bergeming di tempatnya semula. Tampaknya mereka baru menyadari kehadiran gadis itu di sana. "Sepertinya aku tadi tidak melihatmu di kelas, Sakura?"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, si pirang kurus sudah menyelanya, "Tadi Si Uzumaki bego itu bilang kalau dia sedang tidak enak badan dan istirahat di ruang kesehatan."

Karin kembali menatap gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya dengan alis terangkat, mengamatinya. "Kau sakit?"

Sakura memaksakan senyum, memutuskan untuk mengikuti sandiwara Naruto—kalau yang dikatakan gadis pirang itu memang benar—"Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Haah~~ kau beruntung sekali bisa lolos dari orang itu, Sakura," Karin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut merahnya yang dikucir bergoyang di belakang kepalanya. "Kalau saja aku juga bisa sakit di saat yang tepat, aku tidak akan ketiban sial diomeli guru sial itu," keluhnya lagi sambil menghembuskan napas dengan dramatis, lalu berjalan ke salah satu bilik dan masuk.

"Mungkin saja suasana hatinya sedang buruk," timpal gadis keempat, yang mengenakan sweter Kashmir merah menyala, dengan lagak berpikir serius. "Mungkin sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya."

Teman-temannya langsung menyambar dengan penuh semangat topik ini, menerka-nerka dengan penasaran siapa gerangan cewek beruntungyang menjadi kekasih guru Aljabar yang memang sudah menduda beberapa tahun itu. Yah, walaupun Kakashi baru saja mengomeli seisi kelasnya beberapa menit yang lalu, tetap saja reputasinya sebagai salah satu guru terkeren di sekolah itu tidak luntur. Bahkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat Kakashi masih menjadi guru baru di sana, konon ada salah seorang muridnya yang jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya dan selalu menaruh vas berisi mawar merah segar di mejanya setiap ia mengikuti kelas Aljabar. Dan masih menurut cerita turun temurun dari angkatan sebelumnya, gadis malang itu patah hati saat Kakashi memutuskan menikahi perawat sekolah saat itu, sampai-sampai ia memutuskan pindah sekolah saking tidak tahannya.

"Suster Airi, mungkin? Kudengar dia naksir Kakashi!"

"Yah… bisa jadi… Mereka lumayan dekat juga, kan?"

"Hi hi hi… kalau beneran dengan Suster Airi, berarti sejarah terulang lagi dong. Almarhum istrinya kan mantan perawat sekolah ini juga…"

'_Tidak… Kalian salah. Kekasih Kakashi adalah orang lain—ibuku,' _pikir Sakura getir sementara gadis-gadis itu terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

Merasa tidak akan tahan kalau harus mendengar lebih banyak tentang _orang itu _lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia mengambil mantel dan tasnya dari bangku dan berjalan menuju pintu. Barangkali ia mau mencari Ino saja untuk curhat. Tetapi setelah ia menemukan sahabatnya itu sepertinya sedang sibuk rapat dengan serombongan anak buahnya di tim danus festival sekolah, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelasnya yang berikutnya, kelas Sejarah. Ia tahu jam istirahat baru dimulai dan kelas itu pastilah masih kosong melompong. Anak-anak lebih tertarik pergi ke kantin, atau ke perpus, atau duduk-duduk di halaman dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu di kelas yang sama sekali tidak menarik, tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Itulah tepatnya yang ia butuhkan sekarang—sendirian. Setidaknya ia mengira begitu.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sai baru saja muncul dari arah koridor perpustakaan, membawa beberapa buku diktat sastra di tangannya—pastilah untuk tugas Kebudayaan. Senyum mengembang di wajah cowok pemilik mata _onyx _yang dalam itu, seakan ia senang menemukan Sakura di sana.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," ujarnya cerah setelah mendekat, "Naruto mencarimu sejak tadi. Dia benar-benar mencemaskanmu sepertinya. Um… aku juga." Ia masih tersenyum. "Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Mendengar nada bicara Sai yang terdengar tulus mencemaskannya membuat Sakura tidak enak hati. Dibalasnya senyuman sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, Sai."

Sai mengamati wajah Sakura lekat-lekat—tatapannya yang intens tanpa sadar membuat gadis di depannya itu agak gugup juga. "Tapi mukamu kelihatan agak… kacau. Matamu kenapa merah begitu?"

"Ah…" Sakura otomatis mengusapkan tangan ke matanya yang memang masih agak pedih akibat terlalu banyak menangis. "Tadi kemasukan sesuatu, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa," dustanya. Ia berdeham. "Aku mau ke kelas dulu." Gadis itu berjalan melewati Sai, menuju ruang kelas Sejarah yang letaknya di ujung koridor itu. Tatapan Sai mengikutinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak Sakura menghenyakkan diri di bangku belakang kelas kosong itu, membenamkan wajah ke lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja, berusaha melupakan pertengkarannya dengan sang ibu, juga melupakan Kakashi—melupakan orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya—sampai tiba-tiba pintu kelas membuka dan terdengar suara langkah kaki orang memasuki ruangan itu. Sakura tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura," bisik salah satu dari mereka pada yang lainnya.

Mata biru langit temannya memandang gundukan merah muda di meja belakang itu dengan tatapan penuh khawatir. Naruto menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepala, setuju dengan kata-kata Sai. Sementara Sai menutup pintu di belakang mereka, Naruto berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, menarik bangku kosong ke dekatnya.

"Hei…" Dengan lembut Naruto meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sakura.

Gadis itu menoleh tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan memandang Naruto yang tersenyum hangat. "Naruto?" bisiknya. "Sai?" Ia juga telah melihat Sai yang baru saja menarik bangku kosong ke sisi Naruto. Sakura membalas tersenyum lemah. "Kalian…"

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Sakura menatap lipatan lengannya sendiri dengan pandangan kosong sementara kedua temannya bertukar pandang dengan gelisah, terlalu khawatir untuk bertanya ini itu.

Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri. Ia menelan ludah dan berkata hati-hati, "Sakura, kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau bisa cerita pada kami berdua." Di sampingnya, Sai mengangguk setuju. "Tapi kami tidak memaksa kok," Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kami hanya ingin membantu—yeah, walaupun tidak benar-benar bisa membantumu, setidaknya kami bisa mendengarkanmu. Supaya lebih enakan?"

Akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, mengusap bagian depan rambut merah mudanya yang terlepas dari kucirannya, lalu menatap Naruto dan Sai dengan senyum lemah di wajahnya. "Kalian berdua benar-benar baik. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya—tidak sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kami bisa menunggu. Kuping kami tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," ujarnya sambil nyengir. Sai mendengus, mengeluarkan tawa kecil tertahan. Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi kalau kau sudah siap untuk cerita, kau tinggal bilang, oke?" lanjut Naruto seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dan kalau kau ingin menangis, kau bisa pakai bahuku. Yah, tidak seempuk bahu Chouji sih, tapi lumayan lah, dari pada bahu Sai. Keras."

Sakura tidak tahan tidak tertawa sementara Sai mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi sambil menatap Naruto yang menyeringai lebar. Dengan tampang polos, Sai menyentuh bahunya sendiri, seakan ingin memastikan apakah bahunya benar-benar keras atau tidak.

"Maksudnya kau terlalu kurus, Sai," kekeh Sakura, nyengir pada Sai.

"Tapi makanku banyak kok! Betul!" kata Sai membela diri, sekali lagi dengan ekspresi lugu yang membuat kedua sahabatnya terkekeh-kekeh. Dan saat berikutnya mereka mulai meributkan soal bobot Sai—sungguh tidak penting, tapi yang jelas berhasil membuat suasana hati Sakura membaik, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya juga.

Yah, setidaknya ia bisa tertawa sekarang. Sayangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hei, Sakura. Tadi aku bertemu Suster Airi. Katanya Pak Hatake mencarimu."

Senyum langsung merosot dari wajah gadis itu. Ia mendengus. "Humph!"

-

-

Setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai, ketika Sakura dan Naruto sudah bergabung dengan anak-anak yang bersiap pulang—Sai sudah _diseret _Shino ke ruang Jurnal untuk rapat Pubdok; mendiskusikan tentang rencana publikasi, desain poster, pamflet dan sejenisnya untuk festival sekolah nanti—mereka bertemu Kakashi. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentu saja menyapa gurunya itu dengan riang saat pria pemilik mata kelabu itu bergegas menghampiri mereka, tampaknya ia juga sudah melupakan telah diomeli habis-habisan oleh Kakashi tadi pagi. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Sakura. Gadis itu bergeming di tempatnya, menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan benci.

"Sakura, bisa ikut aku? Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan sekarang," ujar Kakashi pada Sakura setelah ia mendekat.

Dengan keras kepala Sakura tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu," desisnya.

Naruto menatap kedua orang itu bergantian, jelas bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang terkesan dingin dengan pamannya sendiri. Tidak seorang pun dari keduanya yang menghiraukannya.

Kakashi menghela napas lelah. "Ibumu sudah memberitahuku apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini."

"Kesalahpahaman?" dengus Sakura sinis seraya menatap Kakashi dengan mata dipicingkan. "Jangan bikin aku tertawa, Kakashi. Aku jelas-jelas melihat kalian—"

"Yang kau lihat tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura," sela Kakashi gusar. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" bentak Sakura. "Yang kulihat sudah jelas dan aku tidak mau mendengakan apa-apa lagi dari pengkhianat macam KAU!"

Mata kelabu Kakashi membulat. Ia tampak terguncang, tetapi dengan cepat mengambil alih lagi kendali dirinya. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kita bicara di tempat lain saja, ya…" Ia meraih lengan Sakura, hendak menariknya menjauhi koridor yang penuh anak-anak yang mulai memandang mereka penasaran. "Tidak enak dilihat teman-temanmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang. Mata hijaunya melotot menatap sang paman. "Takut reputasimu tercoreng, eh? Takut mereka tahu orang macam apa kau sebenarnya, iya, kan?"

"Sakura, tolonglah…" Kakashi mendesaknya, cengkeramannya di lengan Sakura tanpa sadar mengerat.

"TIDAK MAU!!" Sakura menjerit, menyentakkan lengannya lepas dari cengkeraman Kakashi, mengundang tatapan anak-anak lebih banyak lagi. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, tapi Sakura tidak memedulikannya. Ia terlalu marah untuk memedulikan apa pun saat itu. Mata hijaunya membelalak, dan segala kemarahan, kekecewaan pada orang yang selama ini dikasihinya seperti paman kandungnya sendiri itu seakan tumpah seiring dengan kata-katanya—ada keinginan liar yang mendadak muncul dalam hatinya, keinginan untuk balas menyakiti orang ini sedalam mungkin—"Aku tidak mau bicara lagi dengan orang brengsek yang sudah mengkhianati ayahku! Menusuk dari belakang. Kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama, kan?"

Air mata Sakura tumpah tanpa bisa dibendung, suaranya mulai bergetar. Meski begitu mata hijaunya masih menyala-nyala marah.

"Mendekati keluargaku… Berusaha merebut hati kami… Kau pasti senang ayah meninggal, kan?" Sakura berkata kejam. "Dengan begitu tidak ada halangan lagi untuk mendekati ibuku. Tapi tidak, Kakashi, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambil posisi ayahku! JADI JANGAN COBA-COBA LAGI MENYENTUH IBUKU!!"

Beberapa pasang mata yang menonton mulai terbelalak kaget mengengar kata-kata yang baru saja diteriakkan Sakura, diiringi dengan dengungan bisik-bisik yang semakin keras.

Kakashi tampak terpukul mendengar kata-kata keponakannya. "Sakura, bukan begitu. Aku hanya—"

"DIAM!! DIAM!!" teriak Sakura lepas kendali. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng liar sementara kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya rapat-rapat, seakan ingin memblokir suara Kakashi. "AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR!! AKU BENCI PADAMU!!" Gadis itu berbalik, kemudian berlari menerobos anak-anak yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkerumun di sana untuk menonton.

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya bisa tercengang langsung tersentak. "Sakura!" Ia bergegas menyusul gadis itu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik lebih lama bagi Kakashi sampai ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kata-kata keponakannya yang begitu menusuk hatinya seakan membuatnya lumpuh untuk beberapa saat.

'_AKU BENCI PADAMU!! AKU BENCI PADAMU!!'_

"SAKURA!!"

Pria itu segera berlari mengejar sang keponakan, menerobos kerumunan siswa, mengabaikan panggilan kolega-koleganya yang terkejut, melompati undakan depan. Ia melihat Sakura dan Naruto baru saja menghilang di gerbang utama ketika suara lain memanggil namanya. Awalnya ia mengabaikannya seperti ia mengabaikan panggilan Asuma dan Anko, tetapi kemudian sepasang tangan menangkap lengannya, menahannya.

"Kakashi, hentikan!"

"Tidak! Aku harus bicara padanya!" teriak Kakashi, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan itu. Tetapi cengkeramannya tidak mau lepas.

"Sudah cukup! Tidak akan berhasil!" desak sang pemilik tangan. "Sakura masih terguncang. Biarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu, Kakashi. Dan kau juga perlu menenangkan dirimu."

Kakashi berhenti memberontak. Sebagai gantinya, tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan emosi yang sebisa mungkin ditahannya. Mata kelabunya basah. "Mengapa bisa jadi begini…?" bisiknya dengan suara tercekat. "Oh, Tuhan…" Ia memekapkan sebelah tangannya di depan mulutnya.

Sepasang lengan mungil memeluk pinggangnya, seakan ingin meringankan bebannya. Kakashi balas merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu orang itu, mencari sandaran sementara ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sakura benar-benar membenciku sekarang…" bisik Kakashi di rambut cokelat keunguan orang—tepatnya, wanita—yang memeluknya. Ia merasakan tangan orang itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut, menenangkannya.

"Sshh… jangan bicara begitu," ujar wanita itu lembut, "Dia tidak membencimu, dia hanya kaget, itu saja. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, oke? Aku akan berusaha membantu sebisaku, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Terimakasih… Rin…"

Sementara itu Sakura terus berlari menjauhi kampus Konoha High seperti orang kalap dengan Naruto yang tidak menyerah terus mengejar di belakangnya. Gadis itu tidak benar-benar memperhatikan tujuannya. Matanya buram oleh air mata yang kini membanjir di wajahnya.

"Sakura, tunggu aku!!" teriak Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya juga Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu sampai di penyeberangan jalan. Jelas Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikan rambu untuk pejalan kaki yang menyala merah karena ia terus berlari. Barangkali ia akan tertabrak sebuah _minivan _yang melintas kalau saja Naruto tidak cepat-cepat mendorongnya ke tepi jalan.

"_Geez! _Sakura, yang itu bahaya sekali. Kau bisa cela—" kata-katanya terputus begitu dilihatnya gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa berusaha menutup-nutupinya. Wajahnya yang merah padam berkilau oleh air mata. Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Dan ini sangat menyesakkan hatinya.

"Sakura…" Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyeka air mata yang terus menderas di wajah Sakura. Tetapi gadis itu terus saja terisak. Tidak tega, Naruto lantas menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkannya menangis di bahunya, sama sekali tidak memedulikan mantelnya yang mulai basah. Dilingkarkannya lengan ke sekeliling tubuh gemetar Sakura, berharap itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. "Menangislah kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang. Tidak apa-apa…"

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengisak, membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu sahabatnya yang hangat, penuh perlindungan dan juga penghiburan.

-

-

Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai Sakura bisa menguasai diri. Naruto telah membawanya duduk di bangku taman dekat sana dan membiarkan gadis itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya sementara mereka duduk dalam keheningan. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit dulu tentang peristiwa di sekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan ia yakin Sakura juga tidak ingin mengungikitnya. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah tetap berada di dekatnya, menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Sakura membutuhkannya, pikirnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Dirasakannya kepala Sakura bergerak di bahunya ketika gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya, trims, Naruto." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Naruto, tersenyum lemah padanya. Kemudian ia berpaling, matanya menatap kosong ke arah jalan.

Sunyi lagi. Dari sudut matanya, Naruto mengawasi Sakura. Ia menghela napas perlahan, menciptakan gumpalan uap hangat di depan hidungnya sementara ia memikirkan apa yang terlah terjadi. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka masalah Sakura bisa serumit itu. Sama sekali bukan masalah sepele tentang kencan yang gagal seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya.

_Kakashi Hatake… dengan ibu Sakura… rasanya sulit dipercaya…_

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan, suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Ya?"

"Kalau tiba-tiba ayahmu ingin menikah lagi, kau bagaimana?"

Naruto menarik napas. Sejenak ia memikirkan jawabannya. "Yah, sejujurnya aku belum pernah benar-benar memikirkan soal itu," sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku akan sedikit terkejut, tapi… entahlah." Ia langsung teringat gosip yang pernah didengarnya soal Iruka dan Anko Mitarashi, salah satu gurunya di sekolah. Memikirkan dua orang yang sifatnya amat kontras itu bersama-sama malah membuatnya ingin tertawa. Naruto berdeham kecil untuk menyembunyikan kekehannya.

"Apakah kau akan memikirkan almarhum ibumu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku memikirkannya setiap hari." Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Naruto tatkala ia mengenang kembali sosok wanita mungil penuh senyum yang amat dikasihinya itu.

"Maksudku, apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya kalau…" jeda sejenak. Sakura menoleh untuk menatap cowok di sebelahnya. "…kau mengerti, kan?"

Tentu saja Naruto memahami maksud pertanyaan itu, meskipun ia bingung mau menjawab bagaimana. Menghembuskan napas dengan keras, Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya. "Haah… Sakura, pertanyaanmu benar-benar sulit. Mana kutahu bagaimana perasaan orang yang sudah meninggal."

"Begitu, ya?" Sakura berpaling lagi, menunduk. Wajahnya tampak sedih, entah mengapa ini membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Maaf…"

Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Naruto ketika Sakura telah beranjak dari duduknya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Matanya terlihat merah dan bengkak. "Aku tidak ingin pulang. Temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau mau, kan?"

Naruto memberinya cengiran lebarnya yang khas. "Oke. Kau mau kemana akan kutemani!"

Mau tak mau Sakura membalas tersenyum. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu," gadis itu menunjuk toilet umum tak jauh dari sana, "Aku tak mau orang-orang menatapku dengan muka seperti ini."

"Ide bagus," komentar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Setelah Sakura pergi, cengiran di wajah Naruto meluntur. Cowok itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya dan merasa menyesal tidak bisa membantunya lebih banyak. Ini adalah masalah keluarga, ia tidak bisa sembarangan ikut campur. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sakura bertindak nekat karena itu?—Meneriaki guru mereka di depan seluruh sekolah tadi juga sudah termasuk tindakan nekat, bisa-bisa Sakura kena skorsing. Naruto tidak ingin Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gawat lagi.

'_Aaargh… apa yang harus aku lakukan..??' _rutuk Naruto menyesali diri sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya, membuatnya semakin berantakan.

Di tengah kebingungannya, Naruto lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya, berharap _manusia satu itu_ bisa membantunya…

-

-

"Terimakasih. Silakan kembaliannya…"

"Hn."

Sasuke menerima beberapa koin dan uang kertas kembalian yang diangsurkan seorang gadis penjaga kasir. Saat itu ia baru saja membeli dua gelas karton kopi hangat yang masih mengepul dan beberapa makanan kecil untuknya dan Itachi di sebuah mini market tua dekat bengkel tempat mobil mereka diservis. Setelah memasukkan uangnya ke dalam dompet dan menjejalkannya ke saku belakang _jeans-_nya, Sasuke mengambil belanjaannya dari meja kasir dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Jelas risih dengan tatapan orang-orang di sana—terutama para gadis penjaga toko yang tak hentinya curi-curi pandang sambil berbisik dan saling senggol satu sama lain.

Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara pekikan gadis-gadis itu setelah keluar dari toko,

"_Kyaa! Cowok itu ganteng banget, ya…"_

"_Tapi kelihatannya bukan orang sini…"_

"_Kalau dia orang sini, aku rela deh ninggalin Si Masahiro!"_

"_Gila, kamu! Cowok itu kelihatannya lebih muda darimu, tahu!"_

"_Masa bodoh! Ha ha ha…"_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Gadis-gadis itu benar-benar makhluk menakutkan. Lama-lama di sana, bisa-bisa ia diterkam.

"Lama sekali, sih," protes Itachi begitu Sasuke sampai di bengkel tempat kakaknya sedang menunggu mobil mereka selesai diservis.

"Salahkan penjaga tokonya," gerutu Sasuke sambil menyerahnya satu cangkir kopi dan bungkusan _snack _pada kakaknya. "Mereka berkali-kali menjatuhkan kopinya."

"Oh, ya? Bukannya kau yang sengaja berlama-lama tinggal di sana, ya?" Itachi memberinya tatapan menggoda. "Apa penjaganya cantik, eh, Sasuke?"

"Diamlah!" Sasuke memelototi Itachi yang mengekeh, lalu duduk di bangku ruang tunggu yang berisik itu sambil menyeruput kopinya. Tak lama kemudian seorang pekerja bengkel mendatangi mereka dan meminta Itachi ikut dengannya. Baru saja mereka melangkah keluar dari ruang tunggu, ponsel di saku Sasuke bergetar.

"Naruto… Ngapain dia telepon?" Sasuke menekan tombol jawab. "Ya, Naruto?"

"_Oi, Sasuke-orang-paling-sengak-sedunia, apa kabar?" _terdengar suara nyaring yang sudah sangat dikenalnya di seberang.

Sasuke menggerutu pelan, "Kalau kau menelepon hanya untuk menghinaku, lebih baik aku tutup teleponnya!"

Terdengar Naruto tertawa. _"Haah… kau ini, masih juga gampang tersinggung, ya. Aku kan hanya bergurau. Bergurau, Sasuke… Masa tidak mengerti, sih?"_

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Oke. Jadi kau meneleponku hanya untuk bergurau? Maaf, aku tidak berminat," ujarnya dinging.

"_Cih! Kau ini benar-benar membosankan, Sasuke!"_

"Hn. Jadi sebenarnya kau mau ngomong apa?"

"_I miss you…"_

"Idiot!"

Naruto terkekeh lagi. Kalau saja Naruto ada di hadapannya saat itu, Sasuke pastilah sudah menyambit kepalanya dengan gemas. Di antara semua temannya—baik di Oto maupun Konoha—barangkali hanya Naruto saja yang berani bergurau dengannya seperti itu. Meskipun kerap mengesalkannya, Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sisi itulah dari Naruto yang disukainya, sikapnya yang tak pernah dibuat-buat.

"_Iya, iya, maaf…"_ kata Naruto kemudian setelah kekehannya mereda. _"Coba tebak, sekarang aku sedang berkencan dengan Sakura—"_

Sasuke yang tengah menyeruput lagi kopinya langsung tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk, wajahnya memerah. "A—Apa?!"

"_Aku sedang kencan dengan Sakura,"_ ulang Naruto enteng.

Sasuke bersyukur Naruto tidak bisa melihat tampangnya saat itu, karena kalau tidak ia pasti sudah curiga melihat ekspresi gusar yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Sasuke tanpa bisa ditahan. Sasuke berdeham, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa, meskipun mendadak timbul keinginan liar untuk mencekik sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kau sudah berhasil _jadian _dengan Sakura kalau begitu? Kau bilang kemarin dia keluar dengan… er… Neji?" Pahit sekali bagi Sasuke menyebut nama itu sekarang.

Ia mendengar Naruto mendesah berat. _"Bukan kencan yang seperti itu," _katanya muram. _"Yah, tepatnya sih aku sedang menemaninya jalan-jalan saat ini. Kau tahu, Sakura kelihatan kacau sekali hari ini."_

"Kacau kenapa?" sambar Sasuke langsung, punggungnya menegang. Dari nada bicara Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah, Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres. "Apa Neji berbuat sesuatu yang tidak senonoh padanya?"

"_Ck! Tidak senonoh apanya? Pikiranmu itu kotor sekali sih, Sasuke?" _tukas Naruto. Sasuke nyaris bisa membayangkan ekspresi jijik di wajah sahabatnya itu dan ia langsung menyesal. _"Tidak, kurasa bukan karena Neji." _Jeda sejenak._ "Di sekolah tadi, Sakura bertengkar hebat dengan Pak Hatake di hadapan anak-anak—kacau sekali deh pokoknya!—dan Sakura menangis… Astaga, Sasuke. Kalau saja kau melihatnya tadi, miris banget… Aku tak pernah melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu. Sepertinya ada masalah serius di keluarganya."_

"Masalah serius…?" dahi Sasuke berkerut dan ia mulai mencemaskan Sakura.

"_Yeah… Sakura tadi bertanya padaku, bagaimana kalau Pap tiba-tiba ingin menikah lagi? Yah, pertanyaan semacam itulah…" _Naruto terdengar menghela napasnya. _"Kau pasti mengerti apa yang kubicarakan, kan?"_

"Hn."

"_Aku benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Berhubung ini masalah pribadi keluarganya, aku tidak bisa ngomong macam-macam. Bisa tambah kacau urusannya kalau aku salah bicara, kan?"_

"Hn. Sepertinya yang paling baik adalah menemaninya," usul Sasuke, diam-diam menyesal tidak ada di sana saat ini. "Kau membadut saja di depannya seperti biasa supaya perhatiannya teralih."

"_Kurang ajar kau!" _Naruto tertawa kecil. _"Tapi kupikir itu juga ide yang bagus sih. Tapi… seandainya kita bisa berkumpul, pasti akan lebih baik."_

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Ia juga ingin berada di sana saat ini juga. Ah, kalau saja mobil bego itu tidak pakai acara mogok segala… "Bagaimana dengan Sai? Memangnya dia tidak ada?"

"_Sai sedang sibuk dengan persiapan festival sekolah. Ino juga…" _kata Naruto muram. _"Tapi mungkin nanti aku akan menghubunginya. Dia jelas mengkhawatirkan Sakura juga. Aah, Sasuke… Seandainya saja aku bisa melasomu dari sini dan menyeretmu kembali ke Konoha…"_

"Kau pikir aku kuda bisa dilaso?"

Naruto mengabaikannya. "Sakura sangat membutuhkan kita sekarang ini, terutama kau…"

Sasuke merasa hatinya mencelos dan wajahnya memanas. "A-apa maksudmu?" suaranya terdengar gugup. _Jangan-jangan Sakura…_

"_Yah, karena kau paling pandai membuatnya jengkel, Sasuke. Dan Sakura membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dimaki-maki untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" _kata Naruto dengan tawa tertahan.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Ia membuat cacatan virtual dalam otaknya untuk menendang Naruto sampai ke luar angkasa kalau ia bertemu dengan bocah itu nanti.

Naruto yang segera menyadari kebisuan Sasuke langsung berdeham, _"Sori… Ya ampun, aku hanya bergurau, Sasuke. Bergurau… Kau ini…"_

"Yeah. Ha ha ha… lucu sekali," tukas Sasuke sinis.

Tepat saat itu, Itachi tiba-tiba nongol dari arah pintu. "Sasuke, mereka sudah selesai. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang!"

"Naruto, aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Sasuke pada Naruto di seberang.

"_Eh—pergi kemana? Kau ada di mana sih? Berisik banget?"_

"Sampai ketemu," kata Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto. Dan sebelum Naruto sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke memutuskan sambungan. Ia kemudian bergegas membantu Itachi memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam mobil.

'_Aku akan segera sampai di sana, teman-teman… Tunggu aku…'_

_-_

_-_

_Tuut.. tuut.. tuut…_

Naruto memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan jengkel. _'Apa-apaan ini? Seenaknya saja memutuskan sambungan!' _rutuknya dalam hati. _'Lagipula dia sedang di mana sih? Berisik banget… Biasanya kalau aku menelepon selalu sunyi senyap seperti di kuburan.'_

"Naruto…"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sakura berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih segar, meski matanya masih terlihat sedikit sembab.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Tentu," Naruto memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan beranjak. "Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya. "Sebentar…" cowok itu mendekat seraya melepas syal yang dikenakannya, lalu melilitkannya di leher Sakura yang terbuka. "Supaya lebih hangat," ujarnya.

Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Thanks."

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Naruto sementara mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman kecil itu.

"Hmm…" Sakura meletakkan jari di bawah dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau ke KCS saja? Aku ingin ke karaoke!"

"Baiklah! Kita akan nyanyi sepuasnya di sana! _Let's go!_" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

Keduanya lalu naik bus di halte terdekat menuju _Konoha City Square_, tempat nongkrong anak muda paling populer di seantero Konoha, dan langsung menuju tempat karaoke begitu mereka sampai. Sakura bernyanyi gila-gilaan sementara Naruto lebih banyak menontonnya sambil minum soda, terkadang Sakura menyeretnya berdiri dan mengajaknya duet. Naruto mengikutinya saja dengan pasrah.

Meski Sakura banyak tertawa saat itu, tetap saja Naruto mencemaskannya. Keceriaannya terlihat tidak wajar, seperti dibuat-buat. Ia tertawa terlalu keras, bicara terlalu banyak dan tersenyum terlalu lebar, seakan ingin menyembunyikan keadaan hatinya yang sebenarnya sedang galau. Melihat ini, Naruto benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya.

Senja mulai turun di langit Konoha dan lampu-lampu sudah mulai dinyalakan ketika Sai datang, masih membawa tas sekolahnya. Naruto memang menghubunginya dan Sai langsung menyusul mereka begitu rapat selesai—rapatnya benar-benar makan waktu lama. Shino yang merupakan ketua koordinator pubdok benar-benar gila rapat rupanya—Sakura menyambutnya kelewat antusias.

Mereka lalu meninggalkan tempat karaoke itu untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat toko sampai Sakura merasa bosan, kemudian Sai dengan baik hati menawarkan diri untuk mentraktirnya dan Naruto makan di restoran yang cukup _wah _untuk ukuran anak sekolah seperti mereka—yang tentunya bukan masalah bagi Sai mengingat isi dompetnya yang jauh lebih tebal dibandingkan remaja seusianya. Pokoknya apa saja dilakukan kedua cowok itu untuk membuat Sakura melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Bahkan Sai dengan suka rela mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri dan tidak kabur ketika mereka bertemu anak-anak danus yang sedang _menggalang dana _dengan cara _mengamen _di dekat patung simbol Konoha. Ino sebagai ketua koordinator danus tentu saja juga ada di sana. Mereka bernyanyi secara _koor _heboh sementara seorang cowok, yang juga personil band _Alpha, _mengiringi dengan gitarnya bersama Ino. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas berhenti untuk sekedar menonton dan kalau mereka cukup baik hati, melemparkan uang pecahan kecil ke kotak kardus bertuliskan _'Danus Festival Sekolah KHS'_ yang diletakkan di depan anak-anak itu.

Naruto memberi isyarat pada Ino supaya tidak menanya-nanyai Sakura soal kejadian di sekolah ketika gadis pirang itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mencecarnya soal itu. Ino mengangguk mengerti dan sebagai gantinya, Ino mengajak Sakura mengobrol tentang _kencan-_nya dengan Neji malam sebelumnya. Sepertinya itu cukup efektif juga… Sampai…

"ASTAGA, INO!!" pekik Sakura tiba-tiba. Mata hijaunya membulat lebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino kaget.

"AKU LUPA KALAU HARI INI ADA LATIHAN DRAMA!! AAAH~ BAGAIMANA INI? TENTEN BISA MEMBUNUHKU!!"

Ino hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tenten tidak akan membunuh _aktris _andalannya, Sakura. Dia pasti mengerti—ah, pokoknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke? Bersenang-senang sajalah sekarang! Iya, kan, Sai?" gadis itu melirik cowok berambut eboni yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Eh—ya, t-tentu saja…" Sai menjawab, agak grogi.

Ino memberinya senyum manis, tapi Sai keburu berpaling untuk mengobrol dengan Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura berpisah dengan Sai, Ino dan yang lain beberapa waktu kemudian. Naruto mengantar Sakura naik bus menuju Blossoms Street sementara Sai memilih naik taksi untuk pulang ke Root Hills. Sedangkan Ino dan beberapa teman yang rumahnya dekat dari sana pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kau senang?" tanya Naruto ketika keduanya sudah duduk di dalam bus.

"Hmm… Lumayan," sahut Sakura, tersenyum. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Naruto."

Cowok berambut pirang itu nyengir lebar. "Tidak apa. Aku yang ingin, kok. Lagipula kau dengar Ino tadi, kan? Dia bilang akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak menjagamu."

"Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga-jaga!" Sakura memprotes.

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Kau bukan anak kecil," jeda sejenak. Ekspresinya melembut sementara ia menatap gadis di sebelahnya, "Tapi kau adalah sahabatku yang aku sayangi, dan aku ingin menjaganya," tandasnya.

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Sakura terharu. Hatinya menghangat. Digenggamnya sekilas tangan Naruto yang tergeletak di atas lututnya. "_Thanks…_"

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum lebar terlukis di bibirnya, kemudian ia mengacak lembut rambut Sakura, membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Mereka berpisah saat bus berhenti di halte dekat Blossoms Street tak lama kemudian. Sakura turun lebih dulu sementara Naruto masih terus sampai halte selanjutnya untuk naik bus lain yang putar balik menuju kawasan Fox.

Semakin larut, udara semakin dingin dan angin bertiup semakin kencang. Sepertinya salju akan turun lagi malam ini. Sakura merapatkan mantel dan syalnya untuk menahan udara dingin sementara ia melangkah perlahan menyusuri trotoar yang diterangi lampu jalan yang temaram, juga dari lampu-lampu yang berasal dari rumah-rumah dengan halaman yang asri di kanan kiri jalan. Tumpukan salju sisa semalam masih teronggok di sudut-sudut jalan.

Bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu yang tadi dinyanyikannya bersama Naruto di tempat karaoke tadi. Namun irama riang itu mendadak terhenti begitu ia sampai di belokan menuju rumahnya, begitu juga dengan langkahnya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku tatkala ia melihat sebuah sedan keluaran lama berwarna silver terparkir di depan rumah. Suasana hatinya yang mulai membaik kembali gundah.

-

-

TBC…

-

-

_**Maaf kalau mengecewakan… Mohon masukkannya… -bowed-**_

_**Ingin memasukkan sedikit catatan di sini, yang tentang ada murid yang naksir berat Kakashi pas dia masih jadi guru baru itu sebenernya aku ambil dari cerita turun-temurun di SMA-ku. Dulu, waktu masih belum nikah, salah satu guru Biologi-ku yang emang cakep banget --Kyaa!! Kenapa hampir semua guru Biologi di SMA-ku ganteng-ganteng, sih?--, namanya Pak Aji (ampun, Paaak~) pernah ditaksir muridnya. Cewek itu setiap pelajarannya si Bapak selalu masang taplak meja dan naroh vas bunga di meja guru dan diambil lagi pas ganti pelajaran (intinya cuma buat si Bapak doang), dan dia patah hati waktu Pak Aji nikah, tapi gak sampe pindah sekolah lah... Hihihi...**_

_**Tapi emang si Bapak Biologi ini ganteng abis sih. Udah nikah juga tetep ganteng. Udah mana baik, alim, ngajarnya enakeun. Aku aja naksir... -digeplak- ...sama anaknya yang masih kici. Cakep juga kaya Bapaknya -cubit-cubit anaknya Pak Aji- Jadi inget waktu anaknya (aku lupa namanya) tiba-tiba nongol di kelas dan manggil, "Ayaaaaah~~~" Mukyaaa~~~ Langsung pada melting anak-anak cewek sekelas!**_

_**Hihi... udah ah, intermezonya... ^^  
**_


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Azami berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang duduk. Berkali-kali ia melongokkan kepala ke jendela yang mengarah ke jalan dengan sikap gelisah, seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu atau seseorang yang rupanya tak kunjung datang. Sementara itu, Kakashi yang duduk di sofa berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya tak kalah risaunya dengan sang kakak ipar.

"Azami, tenanglah…" Kakashi mencoba membujuk Azami.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Anakku belum pulang!" pekik Azami dengan nada cemas. Wanita berambut kemerahan itu mulai menggerigiti ujung ibu jarinya dengan sikap gelisah.

"Ini masih sore," kata Kakashi lagi, mencoba berpikir rasional. "Bukankah katamu Sakura biasa pulang setelah pukul tujuh? Lagipula Sakura pergi bersama Naruto, seharusnya kita tidak perlu cemas."

Azami tidak menjawabnya. Ia tahu Kakashi benar, tetapi ia terlalu mencemaskan putrinya saat ini.

"Kakashi benar," kata seorang wanita berambut cokelat keunguan sebahu yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dari arah dapur sambil membawa dua buah _mug _berisi teh herbal yang masih mengepul di kedua tangannya. Ia mengangsurkan satu _mug _pada Kakashi—_"Trims, Rin,"—_dan meletakkan _mug _satunya di atas meja, lalu menghampiri Azami. "Tidak usah terlalu cemas, Sakura pasti akan pulang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Azami."

"Tapi… tapi bagaimana kalau Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang nekat?" kata Azami dengan suara bergetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "B-bagaimana… bagaimana kalau anakku—anakku satu-satunya—mencoba _bunuh diri?_"

Kakashi terkesiap, mata kelabunya membelalak menatap kakak iparnya. "Azami! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Sakura tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang kau katakan. Aku mengenal anak itu, dia tidak akan begitu!" katanya dengan nada meninggi.

Tapi Azami seperti tidak mendengarkannya, ia mulai menangis. Di sebelahnya, Rin melempar pandang menegur pada Kakashi sebelum merengkuh bahu Azami yang gemetaran, mencoba menenangkannya. "Kau terlalu tegang, Azami, sehingga berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti itu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Azami masih menangis saat Rin mendesaknya agar duduk di sebelah Kakashi, kemudian ia sendiri duduk di sisi lainnya, masih membelai-belai lengan Azami dengan lembut.

"Ini semua salahku," bisik wanita pemilik mata hijau zamrud yang identik dengan mata putrinya itu di antara isak tangisnya, "Seharusnya aku lebih terbuka padanya sejak awal…" Ia menarik napas, menghapus air matanya dengan jari. "Kalau saja aku mendengarkan kalian…"

"Sshh… sudahlah…"

Azami menoleh pada Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahnya, meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan pria itu, menatapnya dengan matanya yang merah dan bengkak karena air mata, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Kakashi. Kalau bukan karena kebodohanku, kau tidak akan terlibat dalam kekacauan ini. Sakura jadi berpikir yang tidak benar tentangmu. Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa," Kakashi melempar senyum tipis menenangkan pada kakak iparnya sambil menggenggam tangan Azami yang diletakkan di lengannya. "Yang penting sekarang adalah kita harus segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini dengan kepala dingin." Ia lantas menawarkan teh herbalnya yang masih utuh pada Azami, meletakkan _mug _hangat itu di antara kedua tangannya yang dingin, berharap rasa hangatnya bisa menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang.

Setelah Azami terlihat lebih tenang, Kakashi berpaling pada Rin. "Rin, bukankah seharusnya kau dinas malam ini? Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?"

Rin mengerling arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu melempar senyum pada Kakashi. "Tidak apa, masih dua jam lagi. Aku ingin di sini menemani kalian."

"Maaf merepotkanmu," kata Kakashi tidak enak hati. Rin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Sementara itu, di luar, salju mulai turun.

-

-

"Aku pulang!!" Naruto berseru sesampainya ia di Fox Street No. 10. Ia melempar sepatunya ke rak dan bergegas masuk sambil mengibas-ibaskan serpihan salju yang menempel di bagian bahu jaketnya seperti ketombe.

"Pulang telat lagi?" tegur Iruka saat Naruto melewati dapur. Ayah angkatnya itu tampak sedang memanaskan sesuatu di atas kompor.

Naruto nyengir. "_Sori, _Pap. Tadi ada sedikit masalah," katanya sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Aku buat sup ayam, nanti kau makan, ya!" Naruto bisa mendengar ayahnya itu berseru dari arah dapur sementara ia menanggalkan jaketnya di kamar, kemudian melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Iya, Pap!" sahutnya.

Naruto mengintip ke arah jendela. Salju yang turun kali ini lebih lebat dari hari sebelumnya dan kemungkinan besok pagi seluruh permukaan tanah akan dilapisi es. Ini bakal asyik, pikirnya riang. Kalau salju sudah tebal, ia bisa mengajak teman-temannya main seluncur es di bukit dekat _White Hills. _Tempat itu adalah tempat paling asyik di Konoha untuk main seluncur, dengan pemandangan bagus dan tanjakan-tanjakan yang menantang untuk diseluncuri. Dan yang paling penting; gratis.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan segar dengan rambut lemas setelah diguyur air hangat dari pancuran. Saat cuaca dingin seperti ini, memang paling nyaman mandi air panas—sayang sekai di rumahnya tidak punya _bathtub _untuk berendam—lalu makan sesuatu yang hangat-hangat seperti sup ayam buatan ayahnya yang lezat. Yah, memang sebelumnya ia sudah makan, tetapi selalu ada tempat di perutnya untuk makanan resep dari mendiang ibu angkatnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Iruka ketika Naruto bergabung dengannya di ruang tengah. Pria berambut cokelat gelap itu tengah memeriksa buku ulangan murid-murid sekolah dasarnya di meja depan televisi sambil menyesap teh hijau.

Naruto menghenyakkan diri di sofa sebelah ayahnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mangkuk-sup-ayam meraih _remote televisi, _lalu menekan tombolnya. Layar di depannya langsung menayangkan berita tentang badai salju di Ame. "Oke juga," sahut Naruto sambil mengganti _chanel, _"Yeah, tapi tidak termasuk saat Pak Hatake memarahiku habis-habisan di kelas Aljabar," tambahnya sambil nyengir.

Iruka mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau bikin masalah lagi?"

Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan bibir dikerucutkan, pura-pura sebal. "Memangnya anakmu ini kelihatan seperti tukang bikin masalah, ya?"

Iruka hanya tertawa ringan, lalu melanjutkan memeriksa buku kesekian.

"Tidak lah, Pap. Pak Hatake lagi PMS kali…" lanjut Naruto bergurau. "Aku cuma tidak bisa mengerjakan soal kok," imbuhnya. Ia lalu menyendok supnya banyak-banyak dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut—detik berikutnya ia megap-megap kepanasan. Matanya berair. "Puanaaas…"

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja," tegur sang ayah dengan tampang geli.

"Heya…" ucap Naruto tidak jelas sambil menjulurkan lidah kemudian mengipasinya dengan tangan.

Agak lama sepasang ayah dan anak itu tenggelam dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Di meja, tumpukan buku ulangan yang sedang diperiksa, semakin lama semakin menipis dan berpindah ke sisi lain meja. Sementara itu mangkuk sup ayam Naruto telah tandas tanpa sisa dan pemiliknya kini tampak bosan mengganti-ganti _chanel; _berita, acara masak, opera sabun… tidak ada yang menarik.

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung sofa yang nyaman. Sejenak, ia mengawasi ayahnya bekerja, terlihat serius memeriksa pekerjaan bocah-bocah sekolah dasar yang bandel itu, sebelum mata birunya terjatuh pada foto berpigura besar di lemari televisi. Foto yang menampilkan ayah angkatnya yang sedang merangkul hangat seorang wanita mungil berparas manis dengan rambut pirang seatas bahu dan sepasang bola mata biru jernih yang besar. Wanita itu sedang tersenyum, membuat lesung pipit di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas. Naruto yang masih balita duduk gembira di pangkuannya.

Itu adalah mendiang ibu angkatnya, wanita yang telah mengambilnya dari panti asuhan, merawat dan menyayanginya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Membuatnya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.

_Mam… yang kini sudah beristirahat dengan tenang selamanya di tempatnya yang abadi di sisi Tuhan. Seperti halnya ayah Sakura…_

Sudut-sudut bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk seulas senyum getir.

"Pap…"

"Hm?" Iruka tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku terakhir yang sedang diperiksanya.

"Mam… sangat cantik, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Iruka berpaling dari pekerjaannya dan menoleh menatap putranya agak heran. "Ya…"

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya, bukan, Pap?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dan dia juga sangat mencintaimu, kan? Kelihatan dari matanya," ujar Naruto lembut, tersenyum memandang wajah cerah ibunya dalam foto, juga matanya yang berbinar.

Iruka mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Kalau dia tidak mencintaiku, dia tidak akan menerima saat aku melamarnya, Naruto."

"Benar juga…" Naruto terkekeh.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang ibumu, hm?" tanya Iruka penasaran. Mata gelapnya menatap Naruto penuh selidik.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, mata birunya menerawang. "Aku hanya sedang kangen pada Mam."

Seulas senyum lembut membayang di wajah ramah Iruka. "Kita berdua merindukannya, Nak," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk lengan Naruto yang membalas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Pap, apa kau pernah memikirkan untuk mencari pengganti Mam?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba setelah beberapa lama. Iruka yang akhirnya menyelesaikan buku terakhirnya, meletakkan pekerjaannya di tumpukan paling atas, sebelum kemudian menatap Naruto dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. "Maksudku… kau tahu kan—menikah lagi?" lanjut Naruto memandang ayah angkatnya ragu-ragu. Mendadak ia menyesal menanyakan hal itu karena barangkali itu adalah topik sensitif bagi ayahnya, namun betapa leganya ketika ia melihat Iruka menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan.

"Kenapa?" Iruka malah balik bertanya. "Kau ingin punya ibu baru?"

Naruto nyengir lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ya, tidak juga sih. Aku hanya penasaran. Apa Pap tidak kesepian? Maksudku, sudah hampir delapan tahun, kan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa kesepian kalau ada kau yang selalu berisik, Naruto, hm?" Iruka tertawa kecil sementara putranya hanya meringis saja. "Sebenarnya aku belum pernah kepikiran ke arah sana—mencari pengganti ibumu…" ujarnya kemudian seraya menatap lembut pada foto mendiang istrinya yang sedang tersenyum. "Lagipula, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau tempat ibumu digantikan orang lain?"

Naruto tertegun. Membayangkan posisi ibundanya tercinta digantikan sosok wanita lain, ia belum pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Selama ini ia sudah terbiasa hidup berdua saja dengan ayahnya, dengan membayangkan ibunya ada di sana bersama mereka. Tidak kelihatan, tetapi selalu mengawasi mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada sosok wanita lain yang hadir di sana? Tidak hanya fisiknya, tetapi juga di hati ayahnya?—Apakah ia rela?

Barangkali seperti inilah yang dirasakan Sakura… pikir Naruto.

_Tapi…_

Naruto memandang Iruka yang sedang merapikan tumpukan buku di atas meja dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya itu benar-benar bahagia semenjak ibunya meninggal. Iruka banyak tersenyum, memang, tapi tidak sama seperti saat istrinya masih ada bersama-sama mereka. Seperti ada yang hilang—dan Naruto benar-benar merindukan senyum ayahnya yang dulu.

Kalau kehadiran wanita lain memang bisa membawakan kebahagiaan sejati untuk orang yang dikasihinya itu, mengapa ia harus keberatan?

"Aku mau simpan ini di kamar dulu. Kau cuci piringnya, ya," kata Iruka sambil beranjak, membawa tumpukan buku tugas murid-muridnya yang sudah selesai diperiksa ke kamarnya.

"Pap!" seru Naruto tanpa berpikir sebelum Iruka mencapai tangga. Ayahnya itu menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau Pap benar-benar mengencani Ibu Mitarashi—seperti kata orang-orang! He he…"

"Ha?" Iruka mengerjap kaget, seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Naruto nyengir lebar, kemudian buru-buru kabur ke dapur. Mengikik sendiri.

-

-

Malam sudah semakin larut, namun Sakura belum juga tiba di rumah. Ini benar-benar membuat Azami dan dua orang lain yang sedang menunggunya cemas, terlebih hujan salju di luar semakin deras dan tidak menunjukkan akan segera berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Mereka sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel gadis itu, tapi tidak aktif. Menelepon pada beberapa teman Sakura yang mereka tahu dan bertanya apakah Sakura ada bersama mereka, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kau yakin Sakura tidak sedang bersamamu, Ino?" Azami menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar seperti gagang telepon yang sedang digenggamnya.

"_Tidak, Bi. Tapi kami memang ketemu di KCS, tapi kami berpisah. Kukira dia sudah pulang dengan Naruto…"_ suara Ino menjawab dari seberang. Lagi-lagi Azami harus menelan kekecewaan. _"Memangnya Sakura belum sampai di rumah ya, Bi?" _

Tidak ingin membuat sahabat putrinya itu cemas, Azami memilih tidak menjawabnya dan memutuskan sambungan.

'_Sakura… di mana kamu, Nak…??' _

Air mata bergulir dari sudut mata hijau yang kini seperti telah kehilangan cahayanya itu. Azami buru-buru menghapusnya, tidak ada waktu untuk menangis sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah menemukan Sakura. Ia kemudian berpaling pada Kakashi dan Rin yang sedang mencari nomor telepon Naruto di buku kuning—Sakura belum memasukkan nomor teleponnya di _phonebook _rumah.

"Sudah ketemu?"

"Umino… Umino… Umino…" Rin bergumam sementara jemarinya menelusuri jajaran nama Umino di halaman buku kuning supertebal yang tergeletak di pangkuannya. "Ada banyak nama Umino di sini… Umino, Gurio… Hm… Siapa nama depannya, Kakashi?"

"Iruka," sahut Kakashi. "Yang ini, Iruka Umino. Mudah-mudahan benar yang ini. Biar aku yang menelepon, Azami…"

Ia lantas mengambil gagang telepon yang diulurkan kakak iparnya dan mulai menekan-nekan nomor telepon kediamana Iruka Umino. Terdengar nada tunggu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya seseorang mengangkat.

"_Halo? Selamat malam."_

"Malam, benar kediaman Iruka Umino?" tanya Kakashi segera.

"_Ya, betul. Saya sendiri,"_ sahut suara ramah pria di seberang.

Kakashi mengangguk pada Azami dan Rin yang kemudian menghela napas lega. Mereka menunggu.

"Ah, syukurlah. Apa saya bisa bicara dengan Naruto Uzumaki? Ini Kakashi Hatake, gurunya di sekolah."

"_Ah, Pak Hatake," _kata Iruka dengan nada ringan. _"Naruto, ya? Tunggu sebentar…"_

-

-

"Naruto?"

Naruto yang tengah membilas piring terakhir yang dicucinya menoleh dan mendapati Iruka berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, memegang gagang telepon.

"Pak Hatake ingin bicara denganmu," beritahu Iruka sambil mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

"Eh?" Naruto terheran, karena baru kali ini gurunya itu meneleponnya ke rumah. Entah apa yang diinginkan Kakashi sampai meneleponnya malam-malam begini, barangkali ingin melanjutkan omelan yang tadi pagi, pikir Naruto seraya menaruh piring di atas rak dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap bersih.

"_Thanks, _Pap," ucapnya setelah menerima gagang telepon dari ayahnya. "Halo, er… Pak Hatake?" sapa Naruto ragu.

"_Naruto," _suara gurunya terdengar agak aneh, seperti sedang buru-buru—atau gelisah? Entahlah. _"Apa Sakura ada bersamamu?"_

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, Pak?" Ia mulai khawatir.

Di seberang, Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab dan ketika ia berbicara, suaranya terdengar agak muram, "Sakura belum pulang sampai sekarang."

"Apa?!" dengking Naruto terkejut. Mata birunya melebar.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Iruka dengan pandangan heran karena tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak.

Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan ayahnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan, dikuasai perasaan cemas. "T-Tapi tadi saya sudah mengantarnya sampai Blossoms Street!" kata Naruto lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia memang benar-benar telah mengantar Sakura sampai ke rumah—tidak, tidak sampai ke rumah. Hati Naruto mencelos ketika menyadari itu. Sakura pernah bilang padanya kalau ia tidak ingin pulang. Apa dia… _minggat_?

"_Begitu, ya?"_

"Saya benar-benar sudah mengantarnya tadi sekitar pukul tujuh..." ulang Naruto gusar. "Tidak mungkin dia belum sampai di rumah."

"_Sejak pukul tujuh?"_

"Ya!" Naruto nyaris memekik saking cemasnya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam.

Terdengar suara orang-orang berbicara tidak jelas di seberang—dan sepertinya ada yang menangis. Ibu Sakura, barangkali.

"_Ya sudah, Naruto. Terimakasih—"_

"Tunggu dulu, Pak Hatake!" sela Naruto cepat. "Saya akan mencarinya."

"_Ah, tidak perlu begitu, Naruto,"_ kata Kakashi, terdengar agak kaget. "_Biar kami saja. Lagipula sekarang sedang turun salju dan kau harus sekolah besok."_

"Tidak, tidak…" sahut Naruto segera. "Saya yang mengantarnya tadi. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sakura, ini tanggung jawab saya!"

"_Tidak perlu begitu, Naruto. Kau tenang saja, biar kami yang mencarinya."_

"Tidak. Saya juga mau bantu cari," tegasnya. Ia langsung memutuskan sambungan. "Pap, aku pinjam mobil!" serunya sambil melesat meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Iruka seraya bergegas menyusulnya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil yang disimpan ayahnya di lemari televisi, kemudian melesat untuk mengambil mantel di gantungan di dekat pintu. "Sakura belum pulang ke rumahnya," beritahunya sembari memakai mantel panjangnya. "Aku mau mencarinya."

"Tapi sekarang—"

"Pap! Aku mau mencari temanku!" ulang Naruto bersikeras sambil menatap ayahnya dengan jengkel. "Mungkin dia dalam bahaya di luar sana."

Iruka menghela napas keras, mengalah. Kalau sudah begini, tidak mungkin membujuk putranya yang keras kepala itu. Ia mengambil mantel dan kunci mobil dari tangan Naruto. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu mencarinya. Berbahaya menyetir di tengah hujan salju begini."

-

-

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa membantu kalian mencari Sakura," ujar Rin seraya melempar tatapan menyesal sekaligus khawatir pada Azami yang terlihat pucat seperti kurang sehat. Saat itu mereka sudah berada di depan rumah setelah memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura. "Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Kakashi yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Azami mengangkat wajahnya. "Biar kami mengantarmu dulu," tawarnya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," tolak Rin sambil tersenyum. Ia menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinganya. "Aku bisa naik taksi. Sakura lebih membutuhkan kalian."

Tepat saat itu, sebuah taksi kosong melaju lambat melewati mereka. Rin segera mengulurkan tangannya dan taksi itu menepi.

"Telepon aku kalau kalian sudah menemukan Sakura," bisik Rin pada Kakashi sebelum memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi, kemudian berpaling untuk memeluk Azami.

"Terimakasih banyak, Rin," ucap Azami padanya.

Wanita yang juga dokter muda di Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha itu membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu," katanya, membelai lengan Azami lembut sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam taksi. Sedan bercat kuning cerah itu meluncur perlahan meninggalkan Blossoms Street.

Azami dan Kakashi menyusulnya kemudian. Sedang tua Kakashi bergerak perlahan sementara dua orang di dalamnya menajamkan mata melihat di sekeliling jalan yang mereka lewati. Jalanan malam itu sangat lengang, trotoar nyaris kosong dan hanya beberapa mobil saja yang tampak berlalu lalang. Orang-orang tentunya tidak mau beku kedinginan di cuaca buruk seperti ini dan memilih berada di dalam rumah mereka yang nyaman dan hangat.

Tetapi tidak begitu dengan Sakura. Entah berada di mana gadis itu sekarang. Azami sudah nyaris putus asa ketika mereka memutuskan turun di KCS yang sepi setelah mencari-cari di semua tempat yang mungkin di datangi Sakura; sekolah, taman di dekat rumah, tempat-tempat favorit gadis itu, bahkan mereka mencari ke _Valley End—_tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan antara Sakura dan ayahnya dan ke rumah Yamanaka. Tetapi Sakura tidak ada di mana pun.

"Mereka tadi kemari, kan?" kata Azami setengah mengisak saat mereka mencari-cari di segala penjuru tempat itu, tidak memedulikan salju dan udara dingin.

"Naruto bilang begitu," sahut Kakashi.

Mereka kemudian mulai memasuki toko-toko, restoran-restoran yang masih buka dan bertanya pada hampir setiap orang yang mereka temui di sana apakah mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang memakai mantel kotak-kotak merah. Tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

"Sakura… Kamu di mana, Sayang??" isak Azami, tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya.

Tidak tega melihat kakak iparnya seperti itu—dan ia sendiri juga sangat mencemaskan keponakannya—Kakashi menarik Azami ke dekatnya, memeluknya. "Kita akan cari lagi, pasti ketemu. Sakura tidak akan jauh, Azami," ujarnya, berusaha menutupi rasa putus asanya sendiri.

"Aku Ibu yang buruk, kan, Kakashi?" Azami berkata parau sementara Kakashi memeluknya. "Hiro pasti kecewa sekali padaku… Hiro… _Hiro?_" Wanita itu melepaskan diri dari Kakashi, ada sinar pengharapan saat ia melempar tatapan pada adik iparnya itu. "Kupikir aku tahu di mana Sakura!"

-

-

Angin bersalju berhembus kencang, membuat pintu gerbang besi tua itu terayun-ayun pada engselnya sehingga menimbulkan suara derit menyeramkan. Sinar remang-remang yang berasal dari lampu jalanan pun tidak banyak membantu, hanya menambah suasana mencekam di tempat itu. Sebuah tanah pemakaman dengan deretan pohon tua yang bergoyang mengerikan ditiup angin, juga patung-patung malaikat dan nisan-nisan yang mulai memutih tertutup salju. Tempat itu barangkali adalah pilihan terakhir untuk dikunjungi malam-malam, terlebih dalam cuaca yang buruk seperti ini.

Tapi tidak bagi seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang kini tengan terduduk di depan sebuah nisan pualam di dekat patung malaikat. Mata hijaunya yang sembab menatap kosong pada nisan di depannya, sementara suara isakan sesekali keluar dari bibirnya yang nyaris beku. Salju tersangkut di rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan karena tertiup angin dan tubuhnya gemetaran—bahkan sweter tebal, mantel dan syal Naruto yang melingkar di lehernya tidak mampu menahan udara dingin saat itu. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

Cairan hangat itu kembali meluncur dari sudut matanya tatkala jemarinya yang pucat menyentuh nisan dingin itu, meraba dengan lembut nama yang terukir di atasnya.

_Rest In Peace_

_Suami, ayah, kakak, sahabat kami tercinta,_

_Hiroyuki Haruno_

"Ayah…" bisik Sakura serak, "Sakura kangen sama Ayah… Ayah kenapa meninggalkan Sakura secepat itu, Yah…?"

Sesosok tubuh bongkok terlihat keluar dari sebuah pondok kayu tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya yang kurus terbungkus mantel tebal dan syal yang sudah usang, rambutnya yang sudah dihiasi uban di sana-sini tertutup topi woll sampai ke telinganya. Tangannya yang berbonggol menggenggam sebuah senter besar yang kemudian di arahkannya ke sana kemari.

Pria tua penjaga makam itu merutuk keras ketika mendapati pintu gerbang yang sedikit terbuka, rantainya terjatuh ke tanah yang nyaris ditutupi salju sepenuhnya. Sambil menggerutu tentang cuaca buruk, ia lantas mendekat untuk menutup pintu yang sejak tadi berderit-derit berisik. Setelah pintu itu akhirnya bergeming di tempatnya, tertahan oleh rantai dan gembok, ia berbalik. Gerakannya terhenti begitu sorot lampu senternya tak sengaja mengarah pada sosok gelap samar yang meringkuk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Matanya yang sudah dihiasi kerut merut itu memicing supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Ia kemudian menggerutu keras begitu mengenali sosok anak perempuan yang dilihatnya datang satu jam—mungkin lebih—yang lalu. Ia merapatkan syalnya, lalu berjalan terbungkuk menghampiri sosok itu.

"Nak," tegurnya serak seraya menepuk pundak Sakura agak keras. "Kenapa masih di sini? Kau mau mati beku, eh?"

Sakura menoleh sedikit, tapi tidak benar-benar menatap penegurnya. "Biar saja mati beku," suara paraunya terdengar lemah di antara deru angin, "Lebih baik kalau aku ikut ayahku…"

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya mendengar jawaban yang terkesan putus harapan dari bibir gadis muda di depannya. Mau tidak mau ia merasa kasihan juga. "Menurutku ayahmu tidak akan berpikir seperti itu," dengusnya sinis. "Kecuali kalau dia sama menyedihkannya sepertimu."

"Ayahku tidak menyedihkan!" bentak Sakura berang. Mata hijaunya memelototi sang penjaga makam. "Dan aku juga tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan bersikap konyol dan menyiksa diri sendiri di tempat ini, Nak. Pulanglah. Orang rumahmu pasti mencemaskanmu," ujar pria itu, nadanya melunak.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," gadis itu menyahut keras kepala. "Aku mau di sini."

Pria itu menggerung jengkel. Ia benci remaja dengan segala kekeraskepalaan mereka yang menjengkelkan. "Pulang!" gerutunya seraya menyambar kasar lengan Sakura, memaksa gadis itu berdiri.

"Tidak mau!!" Sakura berteriak sambil meronta-ronta, mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman penjaga makam keriputan itu, namun pria itu lebih kuat. Dengan mudah ia menyeret tubuh Sakura yang lebih kecil ke arah gerbang, sama sekali tidak memedulikan teriakan-teriakan marahnya yang mengalahkan deru angin.

"Remaja jaman sekarang memang menyusahkan saja!" geram si penjaga makam sambil berkutat membuka gembok dan rantai pintu dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain masih memegangi lengan Sakura yang meronta-ronta. "Bersikap dramatis seolah mereka adalah orang paling sengsara di dunia. Kau harus berpikir rasional, Nak—kalau tidak mau mati konyol."

Sakura tidak mengindahkannya. Gadis itu masih menjerit-jerit dan memukul-mukul pria itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar kedinginan.

"Lagipula kalau kau mati di sini," kata pria itu setelah melepaskan Sakura di luar gerbang, balas memelototinya, "Polisi akan bertanya yang hal-hal yang mepotkan dan aku bisa susah. Sekarang pulang ke rumahmu!" Dan ia menutup pintu besi itu di depan hidung Sakura yang meraung marah, mengacuhkan makian-makian yang meluncur dari bibir gadis itu, lalu berjalan pergi seakan tidak mendengarkan apa-apa selain deru angin dan lolongan anjing di kejauhan.

Sakura berteriak frustasi dan menendang pintu gerbang dengan berang. Wajahnya yang semua pucat, kini telah merah padam dan berkilau oleh air mata yang sekali lagi membanjir. Melepaskan perasaannya yang kacau balau, Sakura pun menangis sejadi-jadinya, kemudian berlari pergi dari sana, tidak benar-benar memperhatikan kemana kakinya membawanya pergi. Pandangannya mengabur sementara angin bersalju yang membekukan menerpa wajahnya yang basah. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan tangan serta kakinya mulai mati rasa, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia terus saja berlari seperti orang kehilangan akal. Sepatu kedsnya memukul-mukul aspal yang dingin sementara ia menerobos jalanan. Beruntung saat itu jalanan sedang kosong. Tetapi keberuntungannya rupanya tidak bertahan terlalu lama, karena saat menyebrang jalan berikutnya—tidak melihat-lihat kanan kiri dulu, tentunya—tiba-tiba muncul sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanannya. Lampunya yang menyilaukan membuat gadis itu tersentak. Matanya membeliak ngeri.

Sakura menjerit sekuat tenaga.

-

-

"_The sky has lost it's color  
The sun has turned to grey  
At least that's how it feels to me  
Whenever you're away…"_

Suara si kembar identik Evan dan Jaron mengalun pelan dari _sound system _mobil sementara Sasuke menambah kecepatan—saat itu gilirannya menyetir setelah kakaknya, yang sekarang duduk terkantuk-kantuk di kursi penumpang, menyetir setengah jalan.

Sudah hampir sampai, Sasuke membatin seraya mencengkeram roda kemudi lebih erat. Sudah hampir lima menit yang lalu semenjak mereka memasuki kawasan Konoha. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa lebih santai sekarang, tetapi entah mengapa ia malah gelisah tidak karuan. Perasaannya tidak enak sementara pikirannya terus-menerus melayang ke gadis berambut merah muda yang seharusnya sekarang sedang tidur nyenyak di rumahnya yang hangat dan aman.

Tapi perasaannya mengatakan lain, entah mengapa. Ia kemudian teringat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto di telepon tadi siang, yang benar-benar membuatnya cemas.

"…_Sakura kelihatan kacau sekali hari ini…"_

"…_Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis seperti itu…"_

"…_Sepertinya ada masalah serius di keluarganya…"_

_Sakura…_

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sasuke," tegur Itachi, dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunan adiknya. Mata _onyx _pria muda berambut gelap panjang itu beralih dari spidometer ke wajah Sasuke yang tegang, memandangnya heran. "Kenapa gelisah begitu, hm? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggerutu, kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Itachi tersenyum. Barangkali Sasuke terlalu antusias sampai di Konoha sampai tegang begitu, pikirnya. "Santai saja, oke?" Ditepuknya bahu sang adik. "Dan jangan ngebut-ngebut. Jarak pandang kita terbatas di hujan salju begini, bisa bahaya…"

"Aku tahu, Kak," gumam Sasuke.

"_I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time until I next see you smile…"_

Dan pikirannya kembali ke Sakura lagi.

_Damn!_

Sasuke berusaha kembali fokus ke jalan yang gelap di depannya. Lampu jalanan sama sekali tidak membantunya. Itachi benar, jarak pandangnya terbatas karena tersaput hujan salju yang lebat. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Ia sangat ingin cepat sampai di rumah.

Kejadiannya begitu mendadak sampai-sampai membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"SASUKE, AWAS!" ia mendengar kakaknya berteriak.

Sasuke juga melihatnya—dan ia juga berteriak ketika sosok gelap itu mendadak muncul di depan mereka tanpa peringatan. Sasuke segera menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam, membanting setirnya ke kiri. Matanya terpejam rapat, terlalu ngeri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara decitan mengerikan ketika ban mobilnya bergesekan dengan aspal—juga samar-samar, suara orang menjerit penuh kengerian.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang—seakan mau keluar dari rongga dadanya—ketika akhirnya mobil berhenti bergerak setelah bannya menyentuh bibir trotoar dan sedikit naik ke atasnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan buku-buku jarinya memutih saking kencangnya mencengkeram roda kemudi. Sesaat yang terdengar hanyanya suara _wiper _yang terus bergerak di jendela depan. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" suara Itachi menyadarkannya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, menelan ludah, kemudian mengangguk. Di sampingnya, Itachi menghela napas lega.

"Apa kita baru saja menabrak orang?" Sasuke akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali—meskipun terdengar sedikit gemetar.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Itachi, tampak cemas lagi. "Sebaiknya kita lihat."

Kedua Uchiha muda itu lantas turun dari mobil untuk melihat apakah mereka menabrak sosok tadi. Sasuke merasakan lututnya masih gemetaran saat kakinya menapak ke jalan. Itachi di sisi lain mobil bergegas mencari sosok itu.

Kemudian mereka melihatnya—sosok gelap itu—tepat di tengah jalan. Sosok itu meringkuk di sana, berjongkok dengan kedua tangan dalam posisi melindungi kepala. Setidaknya ia tidak terkapar di jalanan, bersimbah darah, seperti yang ditakutkan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bisa mendengar Itachi menanyai sosok itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka. Hatinya mencelos begitu bisa melihat sosok itu lebih jelas; tangannya gemetaran di atas rambutnya yang… _merah muda. _Dadanya berdegup kian cepat.

"D-dia terluka?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara seperti tercekat.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak merespon saat ia tanya, hanya gemetaran. Wajahnya masih tersembunyi di antara lututnya dan mereka bisa mendengarnya terisak pelan.

Sasuke kemudian memberanikan diri berlutut di depannya, mengulurkan tangan menepuk bahunya perlahan. "Hei, apa kau terluka?" ia bertanya. Saat sosok di depannya akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke benar-benar terkesiap. Sepasang mata hijau zamrud dari seraut wajah pucat yang belakangan ini memenuhi pikirannya balas menatapnya.

"Sakura?" Itachi lah yang terlebih dulu bersuara. Ia terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan adiknya.

Mata hijau Sakura otomatis beralih pada Itachi, memandangnya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak mengenaskan. Wajah dan rambutnya berantakan, matanya merah dan bengkak dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka itu pucat seperti orang kekurangan darah. Napasnya tidak stabil, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dan ia seperti tidak mengenali orang di depannya—barangkali ia terlalu _shock _atau apa.

Sasuke tidak menyangka akan bertemu Sakura secepat ini—dan yang paling tidak ia harapkan, dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak.

Selembut yang bisa dilakukan tangannya yang tremor, Sasuke meraih kedua lengan Sakura, membimbingnya agar berdiri. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa berdiri beberapa detik saja, dan saat berikutnya gadis itu tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Kedua kakak beradik itu cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum benar-benar terjatuh ke aspal.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit," kata Itachi seraya memandang Sakura khawatir. "Dia menggigil hebat."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju sebelum kemudian mengambil alih sepenuhnya tubuh Sakura, membopongnya menuju mobil. Itachi bergegas membuka pintu belakang dan memindahkan boneka beruang raksasa mereka ke bangku depan.

"Kau duduk di belakang dengan Sakura. Biar aku yang menyetir," kata Itachi. Sasuke menurut saja, tetapi kata-kata sang kakak berikutnya membuatnya membeku, "Buka mantelnya, Sasuke, dan kau juga buka jaketmu. Pakai panas tubuhmu untuk _menghangatinya._"

"APA? Kau ingin aku—apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Sasuke," kata Itachi tak sabar. "Jangan buang-buang waktu. Lakukan saja."

"T-Tapi—" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongannya ragu-ragu.

"Astaga, Sasuke. Kau pernah dapat pelajaran kesehatan tidak, sih? Tidak pernah dengar tentang _body heat—_Atau kau mau aku saja yang melakukannya?_"_

"Baik, baik! _Geez…_" tukas Sasuke mulai jengkel.

Ia kemudian masuk ke bangku belakang, membawa Sakura bersamanya. Itachi menutupkan pintu di belakangnya. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mulai membuka mantel Sakura—Sakura seperti setengah sadar saat itu—dan melepas jaketnya sendiri sebelum kemudian menarik tubuh gadis itu agar bersandar ke tubuhnya dan menyelimutkan mantelnya ke sekeliling bahunya yang gemetar. Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh Sakura yang menggigil dengan protektif, memeluknya lebih rapat, berharap itu cukup untuk mentransfer panas tubuhnya. Kening Sakura yang menempel di pipinya terasa seperti es.

"Hnnh…" Sakura bergerak lemah, matanya sedikit membuka sebelum akhirnya menutup lagi.

"Kau bangun?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Tetap sadar, jangan tidur. Kau mengerti?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menggerutu. Matanya tetap terpejam.

Sasuke mengambil tangannya—tangan itu juga sedingin es—lalu menempelkannya di pipinya yang satu lagi agar hangat.

Itachi yang melihat pemandangan itu dari kaca spion tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama untuk tidak menyeringai. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke selembut itu pada seorang gadis—yah, Hinata mungkin pengecualian. Tapi itu dulu sekali—Untung baginya, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Ia lalu menyalakan pemanas sampai maksimal sebelum menjalankan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

-

-

TBC…

-

-

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_The Distance © Evan & Jaron, a 'Serendipity' Soundtrack_

-

-

_**Chapter ini lebih pendek dan gaje nian. Heu… Habisnya gatel kepingin nemuin Sasuke sama Sakura. Hehehe… Soal scene yang terakhir, mohon untuk gak berpikiran yang macem-macem. (Lagian ini rate T. hihihi…) Itachi nyuruh Sasuke kaya gitu supaya Sakura gak sampe shock karena hipotermia, dan transfer panas tubuh –katanya- adalah yang paling baik. Seperti yang dilakuin Laura ke Sam waktu Sam menggigil kedinginan setelah nyemplung di air sedingin es di film 'The Day After Tomorrow'. Hehehe…**_

_**Sakura di chapter ini nyebelin, yah? Mana bandel, nyusahin yang lain pisan. Heuheuheu… -sepak Sakura. Disepak balik-**_

_**Er… ada yang nyadar gak kalo mama angkatnya Naruto itu kaya FemNaru kecuali rambutnya yang pendek? Namanya juga Naru, Naru Aizawa namanya waktu masih gadis. Hehehe… Gak terlalu suka FemNaru sih, tapi aku suka nama Naru –soalnya suka sama Naru Osaka-nya Sailor Moon, adiknya, si Naruru Osaka juga kocak abis. Nama cowoknya Naru-chan di SM juga UMINO! Itu lho, cowok pake kacamata aneh yang kalo kacamatanya dilepas jadi ganteng banget. Tehee… -ehm, intermezzo-**_

_**Terus, di sini Azami n Kakashi nyari Sakura, Naruto sama Iruka juga… Terus kan Sakura udah dibawa sama Uchiha brother, gimana dengan mereka? Ada di chapter depan. ^__^ Gampang ditebak juga sih sebenernya. Ah, maafkan kalo ceritanya terlalu menyinetron, yah..  
**_

_**Buat yang udah review chapter kemarin, makasih banyak banget banget, yah… Maafkan kalo gak dibales satu-satu. –digiles- Tapi review kalian bener-bener jadi penyemangatku, lho! Yang baca aja juga, makasih…**_

_**Nyah~~ akhirnya Sasuke sampe juga di Konoha, bo~~~!!! ^_____^**_


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"Kau yakin Sakura kemari?" Kakashi menatap tidak yakin ketika ia membawa mobilnya menepi, kemudian berhenti di depan pintu gerbang taman pemakaman umum Konoha. Pintu gerbang besi hitam itu tertutup.

"Aku yakin sekali," kata Azami dengan suara serak. Mata hijaunya juga menatap ke pintu gerbang. "Firasatku mengatakan seperti itu, Kakashi. Sakura pasti menemui ayahnya."

"Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada siapa-siapa," kata Kakashi, menggeleng pelan.

Namun Azami tidak menghiraukannya. Wanita itu segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari mendekati pintu gerbang. Betapa kecewanya ia ketika mendapati pintu itu dikunci dengan rantai dan gembok besar. Meski begitu Azami tetap yakin putrinya ada di sana—setidaknya _pernah _ada di sana. Dengan putus asa ia menoleh ke sana kemari, mencoba melihat ke arah pemakaman itu, berharap bisa menemukan Sakura di sana. Tapi tempat itu kosong dan gelap.

"Sepertinya Sakura tidak di sini, Azami," ujar Kakashi yang kini sudah berdiri di samping kakak iparnya, ikut melongok ke dalam.

"Tidak—dia ada! Sakura pasti ada! Aku bisa merasakannya!" seru Azami keras kepala. Ia mulai mengguncang-guncang pintu besi yang dingin itu, mencoba membukanya. Tapi pintu itu bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak menyerah, Azami kemudian memukul-mukul besinya dan berteriak putus asa, "SAKURA! KAU ADA DI DALAM, NAK? JAWAB IBU! KAU ADA DI SINI, KAN?!"

"Azami, sudahlah," bujuk Kakashi seraya memegangi kedua lengan Azami yang seperti orang kalap, "Sebaiknya kita lapor polisi saja—"

Azami mengabaikannya. "SAKURA!! SAKURA!!"

"SIAPA ITU?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara serak seseorang berteriak dari dalam pondok tak jauh dari gerbang utama. Teriakan itu praktis membuat Azami terdiam. Mata hijaunya membeliak ketika melihat sosok gelap keluar dari pondok sambil mengarahkan cahaya senter padanya.

Azami tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia kembali berteriak, "Tuan! Tuan! Apa Anda melihat putri saya? Putri saya datang kemari, kan?!"

Sang penjaga makam berjalan terbongkok mendekati gerbang, tampak tidak terlalu senang dengan gangguan yang datang kedua kalinya malam ini. Ia benar-benar ingin bisa beristirahat dengan tenang malam itu, demi Tuhan!

"Apa Anda sudah gila berteriak-teriak di tempat pemakaman malam-malam begini, Nyonya?!" bentaknya tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa terganggunya. Matanya yang gelap dan berkantung itu membeliak mengerikan.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan," Kakashi lah yang berbicara. Tangannya diletakkan di bahu kakak iparnya agar ia tenang. "Kami sedang mencari seseorang. Kami kira dia mungkin datang kemari. Dia remaja putri dengan rambut merah muda, memakai mantel merah kotak-kotak, tingginya kira-kira segini," Kakashi membuat isyarat tinggi badan sebawah bahunya. "Apa Anda melihatnya?"

Pria tua itu mengernyit, mengawasi kedua pengganggunya bergantian dengan pandangan menilai. Ia kemudian memandang Azami agak lama. Ia mendengus keras, "Kalau yang kalian maksud anak perempuan gila yang hobinya menangis dan berteriak-teriak, dia sudah pergi."

Kakashi tampak kaget, tapi Azami lebih cepat darinya.

"Kalau begitu dia tadi kemari!" teriaknya. "Tuan, Tuan, bisakah Anda memberitahu saya kemana anak perempuan itu pergi?"

"Mana saya tahu!" tukas pria itu kasar. "Dia lari ke sana setelah saya suruh pergi." Ia menunjuk ke arah Sakura tadi berlari.

Azami dan Kakashi turut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk sang penjaga makam. Ujung jalan itu gelap, nyaris tak terlihat apa pun di tengah badai salju seperti ini. Dan itu membuat kedua orang itu bertambah cemas.

"Apa dia pergi sudah lama?" Kakashi bertanya lagi.

"Belum lama," gerutu pria tua itu, "Kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi, saya mau istirahat." Dan ia pun berbalik, terbongkok kembali ke pondoknya seraya menggerundel jengkel tentang kelakuan anak-anak jaman sekarang yang menyebalkan dan tak masuk akal. Kemudian membanting pintu pondok menutup di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, Azami manatap Kakashi dengan sorot mata penuh harap. "Dia pergi belum lama, Kakashi!" serunya. "Sakura pasti masih berada di sekitar sini. Ayo, kita harus cepat mencarinya!" Dan sebelum Kakashi sempat berkata-kata, wanita itu sudah menarik tangannya kembali ke mobil.

Mereka kemudian mulai menyusuri jalanan itu perlahan dengan mobil, dengan harap-harap cemas bisa segera menemukan Sakura yang barangkali—Azami sangat cemas memikirkan ini—sedang menangis seorang diri di suatu tempat dan kedinginan. Seraya terus mencari, Azami tak hentinya berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa putri semata wayangnya itu.

_Semoga…_

Sementara itu di perempatan jalan, sebuah sedan hitam melesat melewati mereka menuju ke pusat kota.

-

-

Untunglah jalanan di Konoha saat itu sedang sangat lengang sehingga tidak perlu waktu terlalu lama sampai akhirnya kedua Uchiha itu tiba di Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. BMW hitam itu memasuki halaman rumah sakit yang luas langsung menuju jalur _Emergency. _Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk _Emergency Unit._

"Aku akan parkirkan mobil dulu. Kau temani Sakura saja, nanti aku menyusulmu," kata Itachi pada adiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tampa berlama-lama lagi, ia segera turun dari mobil dengan menggendong Sakura yang masih lemah. Kepala gadis itu terkulai ke bahunya. Sasuke masih bisa merasakan tubuh itu menggigil dalam gendongannya.

Seorang paramedis yang sedang berjaga segera menyambut mereka dengan sebuah brankar. Sasuke bergegas membaringkan gadis itu di atasnya, dan paramedis itu langsung membawanya untuk segera mendapat penanganan. Sasuke mengikuti mereka, masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan dingin Sakura, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang _Emergency Unit. _

Seorang wanita muda berseragam _Emergency Service_ bergegas mendekati mereka. Mata cokelatnya sejenak melebar, tampak terkejut melihat pasien yang baru datang—dan pengantarnya. Sasuke langsung mengenalinya sebagai dokter yang mengoperasinya saat ia usus buntu beberapa waktu silam, dokter Rin.

"Dokter, tolong teman saya," kata Sasuke dengan suara parau saking cemasnya pada Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Kau tunggu di sini," sahut sang dokter sambil melempar senyum singkat, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu bersama para perawat dan brankar yang membawa Sakura.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa segelisah ini sebelumnya. Tak hentinya ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang pemeriksaan. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau, membuat dadanya terasa sesak sementara bayangan-bayangan mengerikan terus saja berkelebat di benaknya.

_Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai seka—_

_Tidak! Sakura hanya kedinginan. Tidak akan parah—tidak akan parah… aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja!_

_Tapi kau menabraknya, Idiot! Dia bisa mat—_

_Tidak akan! Dia akan baik-baik saja! Mereka akan menyelamatkannya! Pasti!_

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke nyaris terlonjak. Langkah gelisahnya langsung terhenti saat ia melihat kakaknya mendekat dengan mantel dan tas Sakura, juga jaket Sasuke di tangannya. Sasuke hampir lupa ia tidak memakai jaket, hanya kaus hitam berlengan pendek—pantas saja dari tadi ia merasa kedinginan.

"Trims, Kak," ucap Sasuke, menerima jaket dari Itachi dan segera memakainya. Meski begitu tubuhnya tetap menggigil.

"Mukamu pucat, Sasuke," kata Itachi seraya mengawasi adiknya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa," Sasuke menelan ludahnya, tanpa sadar mengambil mantel dan tas Sakura dari tangan Itachi lalu memeluknya di dada. "Aku hanya…"

"Cemas. Aku mengerti." Itachi mengangguk. Kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sasuke, mendesak adiknya yang tengah gelisah itu dengan lembut menuju ruang tunggu. "Sebaiknya duduk dulu."

Setelah duduk pun Sasuke belum bisa tenang. Lututnya tak hentinya bergerak dengan sikap gelisah sementara kedua tangannya terkatup di depan mulutnya, seakan sedang berdoa. Ia juga tidak melepaskan mantel dan tas Sakura—ia meletakkannya di pangkuan. Itachi yang paham apa yang sedang dirasakan adiknya, meletakkan tangan di pundaknya, menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Sakura akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

"Aku tahu," gumam Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Kedua kakak beradik itu lantas terdiam.

"Kak?" Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Itachi yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya menoleh. "Hn?"

"Apa… aku tadi—menabraknya?" Sasuke akhirnya menyuarakan kegelisahan yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

Itachi bisa melihat kilatan rasa bersalah di mata Sasuke saat ia menatapnya. Pria muda itu lantas melempar senyum menenangkan pada adiknya. "Kurasa tidak. Kalau kita menabraknya, kita akan tahu. Tapi Sakura sepertinya tidak cedera, jadi kau tenang saja, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk samar. Mudah-mudahan yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar, pikirnya. Ia merasa tidak akan tahan kalau Sakura sampai cedera parah gara-gara dia.

"Ah!" seru Itachi beberapa saat kemudian, seakan baru saja teringat sesuatu yang penting yang sejak tadi terlupakan. "Kita belum menghubungi keluarga Sakura. Sebaiknya hubungi mereka. Mereka mungkin khawatir dan mencarinya."

"Hn," Sasuke yang jelas sejak tadi tidak memikirkan itu langsung mengangguk setuju. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Jemarinya yang panjang menekan-nekan _keypad, _mencari nomor rumah Haruno dalam _phonebook-_nya. Beberapa kali nada panggil terdengar, tetapi tidak kunjung ada yang mengangkat sampai akhirnya sambungan terputus. Tidak menyerah, Sasuke mencoba menghubungi beberapa kali lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab," beritahunya pada Itachi. "Mungkin tidak ada orang di rumahnya."

Itachi menghela napas berat. "Sepertinya mereka keluar mencarinya. Kalau begitu coba hubungi ponsel ibunya. Kau punya, kan?"

"Tidak punya," sahut Sasuke muram. Selama ini ia beranggapan kurang kerjaan menyimpan nomor ponsel pribadi orangtua temanmu. Baru sekarang terpikir kalau itu mungkin perlu—dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini, misalnya.

"Mungkin di ponsel Sakura ada." Itachi menunjuk tas Sakura di pangkuan adiknya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Sasuke segera merogoh tas Sakura. Tas itu hampir penuh terisi buku—tipikal Sakura, pikirnya. Sasuke akhirnya menemukan ponsel Sakura terselip di antara diktat Aljabar yang nyaris penuh dengan coretan tangannya dan buku catatannya. Ponsel itu dalam keadaan mati—sepertinya Sakura sengaja mematikan ponselnya karena saat Sasuke mencoba menyalakannya, batrainya ternyata masih penuh.

Belum sempat Sasuke memeriksa _phonebook-_nya, tiba-tiba saja ponsel berhiaskan gantungan _Hello Kitty_ itu bergetar dan nada deringnya segera saja memenuhi ruang tunggu rumah sakit yang senyap itu.

_34 new messages_

Seakan itu belum cukup, ponsel itu berdering lagi. Ada telepon masuk. Nama _Naruto _tertera di layarnya yang berkedip-kedip.

-

-

"Sakura… Kau dimana sih…??" gumam Naruto entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak ia dan ayah angkatnya pergi untuk mencari Sakura.

Mata birunya menjelajahi setiap jengkal jalanan bersalju yang dilewatinya, berharap menemukan gadis yang sedang dicarinya di sana. Sementara itu tangannya terus menggenggam ponselnya. Ia juga tidak menyerah terus mencoba menghubungi ponsel gadis itu, berharap—walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil mengingat gadis itu sangat keras kepala—Sakura akan mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya.

"Mungkin orangtuanya sudah menemukannya," kata Iruka ketika mereka berbelok meninggalkan kawasan yang menurut Naruto tempat yang sering dikunjungi Sakura saat senggang—ia tidak ada di sana juga—"Sebaiknya kau tanya mereka."

Naruto menepuk keningnya keras, mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu nomor ponsel Bibi Azami maupun Pak Hatake. Sial! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!!"

Iruka menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala. Salah satu _penyakit _Naruto; tidak berpikir panjang dulu sebelum bertindak. Ceroboh sekali. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita coba ke rumah Sakura," usulnya kemudian. "Rumahnya masih yang dulu, kan?"

"Ya, ya…" sahut Naruto lemas, "Masih yang dulu. Pap benar, sebaiknya kita coba ke sana."

Iruka mengerling putranya yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan temannya. Ia lantas melempar senyum menenangkan. "Berdoa saja supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura."

Sayangnya rumah Sakura dalam keadaan kosong saat mereka sampai di sana. Sepertinya keluarga Sakura juga belum berhasil menemukan gadis itu, dan ini benar-benar membuat Naruto uring-uringan, cemas sangat.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi, Naruto," ujar Iruka, menepuk bahu putranya pelan seraya melempar senyum menyesal. "Sebaiknya kita pulang dan tunggu kabar dari keluarganya." Ia baru saja berbalik untuk kembali ke mobilnya, namun langsung berhenti begitu menyadari Naruto tidak mengikutinya. Putranya itu masih bergeming di tempatnya, berdiri di beranda depan rumah Sakura.

"Naruto?" tegurnya.

Sejenak, Naruto tampak seperti sedang melamun. Tatapannya kosong, sebelum kemudian buru-buru merogoh mantelnya dan mengambil ponsel. Ia pun tidak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya berbuat itu, ia tahu barangkali itu akan percuma saja seperti sebelumnya. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan itu hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Naruto menghubungi nomor Sakura, sekali lagi.

Ia nyaris melonjak girang ketika mendengar nada tunggu. Ponsel Sakura aktif! Akhirnya…

Terdengar suara _klik _pelan, tanda ada yang mengangkat. Tanpa menunggu sang pemilik nomor menyapanya terlebih dulu, Naruto langsung menyambar dengan nada cemas,

"SAKURA, ASTAGA!! KAU MENGHILANG KEMANA SIH? KAMI MENCEMASKANMU SETENGAH MATI TA—"

"_Hn, Naruto. Bisa kecilkan suaramu tidak sih? Berisik!"_

Suara dalam yang jelas-jelas milik seorang cowok yang menjawabnya nyaris saja membuat ponsel Naruto tergelincir jatuh dari tangannya. Naruto mengenali suara, sangat mengenal malah—dan itu malah membuatnya seakan kehilangan suara untuk beberapa saat saking terkejutnya. Itu bukan suara Sakura—tentu saja bukan, melainkan suara…

-

-

"_SASUKE?!!"_

Sekali lagi Sasuke refleks menjauhkan ponsel Sakura dari telinganya, mencegah telinganya terancam tuli karena mendengar teriakan yang sepertinya dilontarkan dengan segenap kekuatan pita suara lawan bicaranya itu. Bahkan dari jarak yang agak jauh itu pun Sasuke masih bisa mendengar Naruto berteriak kencang.

"_SASUKE! KENAPA KAU YANG MENGANGKAT?! INI PONSEL SAKURA, KAN?"_

"Naruto, _geez, _pelankan suaramu bisa tidak sih? Aku tidak tuli," sahut Sasuke agak jengkel. Di sebelahnya, Itachi terlihat setengah mati menahan geli—Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Ya, ini ponsel Sakura."

"_Kenapa ponsel Sakura ada padamu?"_ tuntut Naruto—setidaknya sekarang ia sudah tidak berteriak lagi—_"Oh—Jangan bilang Sakura kabur ke Oto!"_

"Tidak. Sakura sedang di rumah sakit," gumam Sasuke.

"_Rumah Sakit?!"_ suara Naruto terdengar melengking kaget. _"Dia di Rumah Sakit Oto?"_

Sasuke menggeram tak sabar. _Apa Naruto tidak menyimak kata-katanya barusan? _"Tidak, Idiot. Dia di Konoha, Rumah Sakit Konoha."

"_Oh—" _Naruto terdiam sejenak, _"APA?! KENAPA SAKURA BISA DI RUMAH SAKIT?! DIA KENAPA, SASUKE?!! DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA, KAN? JAWAB AKU!!!"_

Telinga Sasuke serasa berdenging mendengar teriakan Naruto yang bahkan lebih kencang dari yang pertama. Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalasnya, Naruto sudah berteriak lagi,

"_DAN NGAPAIN KAU ADA DI KONOHA? BUKANNYA KAU DI OTOOOO??!!"_

"Idiot! Bisa tidak sih, tidak pakai teriak-teriak segala?!" Sasuke mendesis jengkel. Tepat saat itu, ia melihat dokter Rin keluar dari ruangan sambil memegang sesuatu seperti ponsel di tangannya. "Nanti saja tanya-tanyanya. Pokoknya sekarang kau datang saja kemari, Naruto," Sasuke berkata cepat-cepat sebelum memutuskan sambungan dan bergegas menghampiri dokter muda itu bersama Itachi.

Dokter Rin berpaling dari ponselnya begitu melihat Sasuke dan Itachi mendekat.

"Kalian yang mengantar Sakura?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ya—" sahut Itachi.

"Bagaimana teman saya, Dok? Dia tidak apa-apa, kan?" cecar Sasuke menyela kakaknya.

Dokter Rin tersenyum padanya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Untung kalian cepat membawanya kemari."

Itachi menghela napas lega, tapi Sasuke masih terlihat cemas. "Dokter yakin dia tidak terluka?" tanyanya.

Wanita yang rambut cokelat keunguannya itu dikucir rapi di belakang tengkuknya itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, sakura tidak terluka sama sekali. Dia hanya kelelahan—dan hipotermia, tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir," tambahnya cepat, "Kondisinya sudah stabil sekarang. Dia hanya perlu beristirahat. Kami akan segera membawanya ke ruang rawat."

"Tapi kami belum memberitahu keluarganya," kata Itachi.

"Kebetulan saya mengenal keluarga Sakura. Biar saya yang menghubungi mereka," kata dokter muda itu sambil melempar senyum menenangkan.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak, Dok," ucap Itachi dengan nada lega. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya yang juga sudah terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

Beberapa waktu kemudian para petugas medis membawa Sakura ke ruang rawatnya di lantai dua rumah sakit itu. Ruang itu cukup nyaman dan bersuhu hangat dengan dua buah _bed—_yang satu lagi kosong—dan sofa untuk pengunjung. Seorang perawat memastikan keadaan Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu menunggui sang pasien.

Sasuke beringsut mendekati ranjang tempat Sakura terbaring, mengamati wajahnya yang kini sudah mulai berwarna lagi, kedua matanya terpejam. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir bagaimana Sakura yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai gadis yang cerdas dan selalu memikirkan segala tindakannya itu bisa sampai bertindak nekat begini? Tentunya ia sudah tahu kalau keluar dalam keadaan badai salju seperti sekarang sangat riskan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah dari ini? Bagaimana kalau…

Akh, Sasuke tidak sanggup memikirkannya. Melihat Sakura seperti ini saja sudah cukup membuat jantungnya hampir copot saking cemasnya.

"Bodoh," Sasuke berbisik dengan suara seperti tercekat. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Sakura yang tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya, tangan yang bebas _IV-line. _Tangan itu sudah tidak sedingin dan sekaku sebelumnya, melainkan hangat—dan terasa lembut.

Sasuke mengerjap ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura dalam genggamannya bergerak.

"Sakura?" celetuk Sasuke otomatis seraya bergerak lebih dekat ke sisi tempat tidur, berlutut agar wajah mereka sejajar. Digenggamnya tangan Sakura lebih mantap.

Kelopak mata gadis itu perlahan membuka, tidak seutuhnya, tetapi cukup untuk mengenali wajah di depannya. Senyum lemah tersungging di bibir Sakura. "Sasuke…" bisiknya pelan. "Kupikir aku tadi bermimpi bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangan gadis itu lembut untuk meyakinkannya kalau ia benar-benar ada di sana, bukan hanya mimpi.

"Ternyata benar-benar kamu, ya?" Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke beberapa saat lagi sebelum ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, seakan ingin mencari posisi yang benar-benar nyaman, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Badanku capek sekali, Sasuke…" keluhnya.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja," ujar Sasuke. Dilepaskannya tangan Sakura dan dimasukkannya ke bawah selimut sebelum menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke bawah dagu gadis itu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dan saat berikutnya ia sudah tertidur lelap. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan napasnya yang dalam dan teratur. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyibak sedikit rambut merah muda yang terjatuh ke mata Sakura. Jelas sekali ia tidak menyadari tatapan penuh arti yang datang dari kakaknya yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dalam diam sampai akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus ketika melihat kakaknya itu senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat—pasti karena pengaruh suhu dalam kamar itu, pikirnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Itachi buru-buru sambil mengulum senyum. Ia berpaling dan bergerak ke arah jendela rumah sakit yang tirainya tertutup, lalu mengintip ke luar, ke langit malam Konoha yang masih dihujani salju. "Malam ini rasanya hangat, ya…"

Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata kakaknya.

Naruto tiba di sana beberapa menit kemudian. Ekspresi di wajahnya campur aduk—tercabik antara cemas luar biasa dengan keadaan Sakura dan senang bukan kepalang karena bisa melihat sobat karibnya lagi di depannya—sehingga kelihatannya seperti orang linglung.

"Aaah… Sasuke!! Sakura!! Ya ampun…!!!" serunya bingung sendiri ketika tiba di kamar Sakura. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyambar Sasuke lebih dulu. Dipeluknya kawan baiknya itu erat-erat, membuatnya tercekik. "_Damn! _Sasuke-sial balik lagi ke Konoha! Aku pasti bakal ketiban sial lagi!"

"Kurang ajar!" umpat Sasuke pelan. Meski begitu ia tidak bisa menahan seringainya dan balas memeluk Naruto. Dan begitu Naruto melepaskannya, Sasuke segera mendaratkan jitakan keras di kepala pirang karibnya itu.

"_What the hell—_Apa itu maksudnya?!" Naruto memprotes. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seringai sadis. Naruto lalu mengibaskan tangannya, memutuskan untuk menghiraukan Sasuke dan berpaling pada Sakura yang tertidur, mulai mencemaskannya lagi.

"Dia tidak apa-apa," beritahu Sasuke, "Dia sedang tidur. Kata dokter Sakura butuh istirahat."

Tidak sampai lima menit sejak Naruto dan Iruka tiba, Kakashi bersama ibu Sakura juga datang. Azami yang sebelumnya sempat histeris saat pertama kali mendengar putrinya masuk rumah sakit, langsung menghambur ke sisi ranjang Sakura dengan air mata membanjir di wajahnya—Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menyingkir begitu Azami datang—Ia mengusap rambut dan mengecup kepala putrinya penuh kelegaan, membuat Sakura bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, tapi tidak terbangun.

Ruangan itu mendadak menjadi terlalu penuh sesak untuk mereka bertujuh, sehingga Iruka, Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan supaya hanya keluarga Sakura saja yang menemaninya di dalam—setelah sebelumnya pamit pada mereka berdua, tentu saja. Asal ada keluarganya, mereka—setidaknya Sasuke dan Naruto—bisa tenang meninggalkan Sakura.

"Terimakasih banyak," ucap Kakashi pada keempat orang itu sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sakura, maafkan ibu, Sayang… Ini semua salah ibu kau jadi begini…" isak Azami menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya yang gemetaran masih mengusap-usap rambut merah muda Sakura yang sedikit berantakan.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan pandangan miris. Hatinya ikut sakit karena perasaan bersalah. Sedikit banyak, ia juga ikut andil membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini—meskipun ia tahu sebenarnya itu bukan salahnya. Tapi tetap saja, kan? Selama ini ia sangat menyayangi keponakannya itu, sudah menganggapnya seperti putrinya sendiri yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Dan sekarang putri kecil kesayangannya itu membencinya. Bagaimana itu tidak membuat hatinya terluka?

"Sudahlah, Azami… Yang penting Sakura sudah ketemu dan dia baik-baik saja…" ujar Kakashi menenangkan—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, sebetulnya.

-

-

"Ah, kau benar-benar sialan, Sasuke!" gerutu Naruto—tapi sambil nyengir—ketika mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit untuk pulang. Itachi dan Iruka berjalan di depan mereka—Itachi sedang menceritakan soal bagaimana mereka menemukan Sakura pada Iruka—"Kenapa tidak memberitahu dulu kalau kau mau kembali ke Konoha, eh?"

"Tadinya aku mau bikin kejutan," Sasuke menggerutu. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku jaketnya.

"Yeah, aku _memang _sangat terkejut," sahut Naruto.

Sasuke mengabaikannya, dan melanjutkan, "Tapi malah aku yang terkejut. Bagaimana Sakura bisa sampai kabur begitu, sih?"

Ekspresi di wajah Naruto sejurus kemudian berubah muram lagi. "Suasana hati Sakura sepertinya memang sudah sangat buruk sejak pagi," ujarnya, mengangkat bahu, "Dia absen kelas Aljabar, bertengkar dengan Pak Hatake, aku sudah memberitahumu soal itu, kan?" Naruto menghela napas berat. "Padahal kupikir suasana hatinya setidaknya sudah agak membaik saat kami jalan-jalan tadi. Tapi…"

Naruto membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung. Sasuke sudah paham betul apa yang dimaksudkan sahabatnya itu; suasana hati Sakura yang tidak menentu karena masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, atau yang dikiranya begitu. Sasuke masih tidak percaya ibu Sakura memiliki _hubungan _dengan guru Aljabarnya seperti yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Yah… Setidaknya sekarang Sakura sudah tidak apa-apa. Itu yang paling penting," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, kalau begitu, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto begitu mereka sampai di pelataran depan Rumah Sakit Konoha yang luas. Mereka akan berpisah jalan dari sana. Iruka telah memarkir mobil mereka di dekat pintu gerbang utama sementara Itachi di sisi lain yang lebih dekat ke _Emergency Unit. _Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah si pirang sebelum ia beranjak mengikuti ayahnya. "Tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi anak-anak saat melihatmu besok. Terutama cewek-cewek itu! Kau belum lupa dengan _Fans Club-_mu, kan?" kekehnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja ia masih ingat pada cewek-cewek agresif mengerikan yang dulu kerap membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tidak seperti di Oto, di mana ia terlindungi dari serangan para _fan-girls-_nya oleh aura intimidasi dari gengnya—walaupun ada juga yang masih nekat—di Konoha, teman-temannya lebih terbuka. Sakura dan Naruto bahkan kerap terang-terangan menertawakannya soal itu. Namun entah mengapa Sasuke lebih menyukai yang kedua, membuatnya lebih berbaur dengan yang lain dan diterima sebagaimana dirinya sendiri, bukan karena kesuperiorannya sebagai putra pengusaha sukses yang memiliki perusahaan di mana-mana.

Ah, bukankan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, dalam hal ini Sasuke yang ingin selalu berdekatan dengan orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar berharga sebagai dirinya sendiri—sahabat-sahabatnya—selalu ada resiko yang harus ditanggung? Ya, Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapinya. Selama ada ketiga sahabatnya, itu bukan masalah besar untuknya.

"Aku senang kau kembali ke Konoha, Teman." Naruto menepuk lengan Sasuke mantap. Bola mata birunya bersinar hangat menatap karibnya.

Seulas senyum supertipis-yang-nyaris-tak-terlihat muncul di wajah Sasuke. "Aku juga."

-

-

Sasuke datang ke _Konoha High _pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya. Ia diberitahu bahwa _Nona _Tsunade—Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang memanggilnya seperti itu, padahal wanita itu sudah cukup berumur—Sang Kepala Sekolah, memintanya menghadap ke kantornya sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Entah ada urusan apa, setahunya semua surat-surat, dokumen, transkrip nilai dan segala tetek bengek kepindahannya ke salah satu sekolah umum terbaik di Konoha itu, semuanya sudah diurus oleh kakaknya.

Rupanya wanita berumur pemilik mata sewarna madu yang masih kelihatan awet muda itu hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya tentang Orochimaru, kepala sekolah sekolahnya di Oto. Ternyata mereka adalah teman lama. Tsunade bertanya apakah tua bangka itu masih sehat—pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu—dan menertawakan ketidakberuntungannya harus kehilangan sekali lagi salah satu murid terbaiknya yang memilih pindah ke sekolah saingannya di Konoha.

Benar-benar buang-buang waktu, pikir Sasuke. Padahal Naruto sudah menunggunya di bawah, dan barangkali Sai sudah datang juga dan siap dibuat mangap seperti yang lain saat melihatnya nanti.

Setelah itu, Sasuke masih harus ke kantor guru untuk mengambil kunci loker dan jadwal pelajarannya pada guru penanggung jawab, Kakashi Hatake. Cowok itu berjalan secepat mungkin ke ruangan yang letaknya satu lantai di bawah ruang Kepala Sekolah, yang praktis membuatnya harus melewati kelas-kelas yang digunakan anak-anak kelas tiga. Dan itu berarti ia terpaksa harus berpapasan dengan serombongan besar gadis-gadis seniornya yang terus-terusan menatapnya seakan mereka ingin menelannya hidup-hidup—Sasuke lebih memilih menghadapi gadis kelas satu atau dua dari pada anak kelas tiga. Mereka _menakutkan._

"Selamat datang kembali di Konoha High, Uchiha," sambut Kakashi dengan nada nyaris terdengar ogah-ogahan. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat dan terkesan muram, bahkan rambut keperakannya yang biasanya melawan grafitasi itu lemas dan terjatuh di keningnya, membuatnya tampak jauh lebih tua. "Nah, ini kunci lokermu yang lama dan ini jadwalmu." Kakashi mengangsurkan secarik kertas jadwal pelajaran dan kunci loker—rupanya ia masih menempati lokernya yang lama di sebelah loker Sakura. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke, mencoba sopan.

"Ah, Uchiha, tunggu dulu," panggil Kakashi tiba-tiba sebelum Sasuke sempat berbalik pergi. Mata kelabunya menatap sang murid pindahan. "Ada yang memberitahuku kalau kau dan kakakmu yang membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit semalam. Benar?"

"Ya."

Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum samar padanya. "Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak."

Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Apa Kakashi akan tetap berterimakasih padanya kalau ia tahu Sasuke nyaris menabrak Sakura semalam? Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang lebih mengganggunya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang?" tanyanya berani.

Kakashi menghela napas berat dan Sasuke bisa melihat sekilas wajah gurunya itu berubah murung lagi—entah karena apa, karena yang dikatakannya berikutnya sama sekali berbalik dengan ekspresinya. "Sakura semakin baik. Siang ini dia sudah boleh pulang."

"Secepat itu?" Kening Sasuke berkerut dalam.

"Sakura tidak betah di rumah sakit, Nak," ujar Kakashi datar. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

-

-

"Sakura masuk rumah sakit?" Sai menatap Naruto terkejut. Naruto baru saja memberitahunya tentang kejadian semalam yang menimpa Sakura. "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Sai tampak gusar.

"Yah, karena kami semua panik, jadi tidak kepikiran memberitahumu. Sori, teman…" Naruto menepuk-nepuk lengan cowok berambut hitam legam itu, nyengir. "Aku tahu rasanya. Dulu waktu kalian _menyelamatkan _Sasuke tanpa mengajakku juga…"

Mau tak mau Sai menyunggingkan senyum kalau teringat betapa gusarnya Naruto waktu itu—bahkan mungkin lebih gusar dari yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia membuka lokernya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. "Tapi Sakura tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Yeah…" Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu loker Ino yang letaknya di sebelah loker Sai. "Setidaknya Sakura sudah aman sekarang. Mudah-mudahan saja masalahnya cepat selesai. Aku tidak suka melihatnya murung."

Gerakan Sai terhenti sejenak, teringat bagaimana buruknya suasana hati Sakura hari sebelumnya dan entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa buruk juga. Ia juga tidak menyukainya, pikirnya. "Kau benar. Mudah-mudahan cepat selesai," desahnya kemudian, melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya, lalu menoleh pada Naruto, "Aku ingin menjenguknya. Dia masih di rumah sakit?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Naruto, "Kita akan menjenguknya bersama-sama nanti—Ah! Pagi, Ino!" sapanya cerah pada gadis yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi," balas Ino sambil menyibak rambut panjangnya yang masih lembab dari matanya, "Pagi, Sai!" sapanya ringan pada tetangga lokernya.

Sai membalasnya agak tergagap, tetapi sepertinya Ino tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Semalam Bibi Azami meneleponku," gadis itu memberitahu mereka. Ditatapnya Naruto tajam, keningnya berkerut. "Dia mencari-cari Sakura. Apa kau membawanya ke tempat lain sampai larut malam, Naruto?"

"Apa?! Enak saja bicara!" dengking Naruto tersinggung. Ia kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura semalam—tanpa menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke, tentu saja.

"Hah! Sakura… kenapa dia jadi nekat begitu sih?" seru Ino gusar, namun sorot matanya tampak khawatir, "Untung ada orang baik hati yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Kalau tidak?" Gadis itu bergidik ngeri. "Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya. Semalam kan dinginnya seperti di kutub!"

Ino kemudian berpaling untuk membuka pintu lokernya, namun sebelum tangannya yang memegang kunci mencapai loker, gerakannya terhenti. Mata _sapphire-_nya terbelalak melihat sesuatu—atau seseorang—yang datang dari arah tangga, mulutnya terbuka. Untuk beberapa saat, tampaknya gadis itu tidak bisa berkata-kata, sebelum akhirnya…

"_OMIGOD!! _SASUKE UCHIHA!!" teriaknya memenuhi koridor yang ramai itu. Jarinya menuding ke arah cowok jangkung berambut hitam itu, menarik perhatian semua anak padanya juga.

Di sebelahnya, Sai melongo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya, sementara Naruto nyengir lebar melihat reaksi teman-temannya melihat Sasuke muncul. Mereka bahkan mendengar seorang anak perempuan memekik.

"Hn. Aku tahu namaku, terimakasih banyak, Yamanaka," ujar Sasuke dengan nada bosan ketika ia melewati Ino yang masih mambelalak padanya.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Haah… ternyata kau masih menyebalkan seperti dulu, ya," komentarnya sambil memutar bola matanya yang besar, "Dan masih tampan juga…" Ino mengikik, lalu berpaling untuk mengangkat ponselnya yang baru saja berdering—rupanya Idate. Kemudian ia mulai mengobrol mesra dengan pacarnya itu tanpa memedulikan cowok-cowok itu lagi.

Sasuke mencibirnya, lalu berpaling pada Sai yang masih terbengong saking terkejutnya melihatnya. "Apa kabar, Sai?"

Sai mengerjap. "Aa—Baik. Kau…" cowok itu tergagap-gagap, tidak tahu harus berkata apa saking terkejutnya. "Wow... Er… maksudku… Ini sangat menyenangkan." Ia lantas mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, tersenyum lebar padanya, "Selamat datang kembali di Konoha kalau begitu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyambutnya seraya memberinya senyum tipis. Sai masih kaku dan formal seperti yang diingatnya terakhir kali.

Tetapi senyum itu langsung lenyap begitu ia melihat sosok yang sudah amat dikenalnya mendekat dari arah pintu utama—sepertinya _ia _baru datang—bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang.

"Hinata!" sambut Naruto antusias sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua Hyuuga yang baru datang, membuat si gadis bersemu kemerahan. "Pagi, Neji," ia kemudian menyapa kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Selamat pagi," balas Neji sementara Hinata menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama pada mereka. Sama seperti anak-anak lain, kedua Hyuuga itu tampak terkejut melihat Sasuke, meskipun tentu saja tidak pakai acara berteriak dan membelalak norak. "Sasuke. Kau di sini?"

"Hn." Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"Sasuke pindah lagi kemari," beritahu Naruto ceria—jelas sekali tidak memperhatikan perubahan nada bicara Sasuke. "Menyenangkan, eh, Neji? Hinata?"

"T-tentu saja menyenangkan…" sahut Hinata sambil melempar senyum pada Sasuke—yang diabaikan cowok itu, karena ia terlalu sibuk melempar pandang dingin pada Neji.

"Senang melihatmu lagi di Konoha, Sasuke," kata Neji sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak menjabat tangan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn," gerutunya lagi tanpa mengindahkan tangan Neji yang terulur padanya.

Neji tampak tersinggung, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjangnya. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke cukup lama dan tahu betul bagaimana sifatnya. Barangkali Sasuke sedang _bad mood, _pikirnya. Neji kemudian berpaling pada yang lain. "Apa Sakura sudah datang?"

"Oh, dia…"

"Sakura sedang sakit, Neji," sambar Ino tiba-tiba, menyela Naruto. Rupanya gadis itu sudah selesai menelepon.

Neji menoleh ke arahnya, mengernyit. "Sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Oh, entahlah," gadis pirang itu menyahut sambil menghela napas dramatis, "Dia pingsan—kudengar begitu—dan mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit semalam."

"Yah, semalam Sakura memang dibawa ke rumah sakit," timpal Naruto ketika Neji ganti memandangnya untuk memastikan. "Iya, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyahutnya dengan gerutuan tak jelas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Neji lagi yang segera dibalas Ino dengan anggukan cepat dan sorot mata penuh khawatir. Air muka Neji berubah, cowok bermata lavender itu tampak cemas. Bagaimana pun Sakura adalah partnernya, dan ia peduli pada gadis itu.

"A-apa sebaiknya kita menjenguknya di rumah sakit nanti, Kak?" usul Hinata kemudian. Ino diam-diam melempar senyum senang padanya. Hinata juga mendukung!

"Mungkin sebaiknya begitu," sahut Neji mempertimbangkan. Hinata mengangguk.

"Pak Hatake memberitahuku Sakura sudah boleh pulang ke rumah siang ini," kata Sasuke setelah Neji dan Hinata pergi, setengah mati menahan seringai penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. _Menjenguk saja ke rumah sakit sana! Ha ha…_

"Apa? Yang benar?" Ino membelalak padanya. "Kenapa tidak kasih tahu dari tadi, sih?" tuntutnya.

Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar dan berpaling menuju lokernya. Ia baru saja membuka lokernya yang masih kosong untuk menaruh buku-buku yang tidak diperlukannya saat ia mendangar Sai berkata,

"Lebih baik cepat beritahu Neji dan Hinata."

_Apa?_

"Kau benar. Aku akan memberitahu mereka." Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto menimpali.

_Apa—Tunggu dulu, Naruto! Bukannya kau tidak suka Sakura dekat-dekat dengan Neji?_

"Lho? Naruto, bukannya kau tidak suka Sakura dekat-dekat dengan Neji?" Ino menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ada dalam kepala Sasuke.

"Tadinya sih… Tapi kurasa sekarang ini Neji-lah yang paling bisa membuat Sakura gembira. _God! _Sakura benar-benar menyukainya, kan?"

Sasuke bisa mendengar langkah Naruto yang menjauh sementara ia masih membeku di tempatnya. Buku-buku jarinya yang mencengkeram sisi pintu sampai memutih.

"Sakura bukan hanya menyukai Neji," ia mendengar Ino berkata sambil tertawa lembut—sepertinya pada Sai—"Tapi dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya! Benar kan, Sai?"

"Er… mungkin…"

_BRAK!_

Sasuke membanting pintu lokernya menutup, membuat orang-orang di dekatnya terlonjak kaget. Tanpa mengindahkan pandangan heran Ino dan Sai, Sasuke pergi begitu saja menuju kelas pertamanya.

"Kenapa sih dia?"

-

-

Sakura mengurung dirinya di kamar sejak pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa jam yang lalu, bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang tebal. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah dan lemah, tapi bukan itu alasannya menarik diri. Sakura masih menolak diajak bicara tentang masalah ibunya dan Kakashi dan marah setiap kali Azami mencoba mengungkit-ungkitnya.

"Sudahlah, Bu! Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang!" bentak Sakura siang itu. Azami terlihat sangat terpukul, tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Gadis itu berguling memunggungi ibunya dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya, menutupi kenyataan bahwa saat itu ia menangis lagi.

Sakura belum siap. Sama sekali belum siap menerima penjelasan apa pun dari ibunya. Ia terlampau takut akan apa yang mungkin meluncur dari bibir Azami; bahwa Kakashi akan segera menggantikan posisi ayahnya di rumah itu. Ia tidak mau mendengar itu.

"Sayang…" bujuk suara Azami. Sakura bisa merasakan tangan ibunya yang menyentuh bahunya gemetar. "Ibu hanya…"

"…aku capek, Bu…" sela Sakura, memotong kata-kata ibunya. "Bisa tinggalkan aku, kan? Aku mau tidur," gadis itu berkata parau dari bawah selimutnya.

Azami menatap putrinya yang bergelung di bawah selimut dengan pandangan sedih selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas berat. "Ya sudah," ujarnya serak, "Kau istirahat saja. Tapi buburnya dimakan, ya…"

"Nng…" Sakura membalas dengan gerutuan rendah. Ia merasakan tempat tidurnya sedikit bergerak begitu Azami sudah beranjak dari duduknya di tepi kasur. Dan saat ia mendengar pintu ditutup, Sakura baru menurunkan selimutnya sedikit, menampakkan wajahnya yang basah dan memerah. Sejenak ia mengerling mangkuk bubur yang dibawa ibunya di meja samping ranjangnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar, jadi ia berpaling untuk memandang jendela yang sisi-sisinya sudah ditumpuki salju.

Langit hari itu secerah yang bisa diharapkannya dalam musim dingin seperti ini. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara anak-anak tetangga yang sedang bermain di luar. Suara-suara itu terdengar ceria, tanpa beban, mengingatkannya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Saat ia dan Himeko sering bermain di salju setiap musim dingin seperti ini ditemani ayah dan ibu mereka. Saat itu keluarganya masih lengkap.

_Ayah… Kakak…_

Sakura benar-benar merindukan mereka. Kalau saja waktu bisa berjalan mundur dan membawa mereka yang dicintainya kembali ke sisinya. Dengan begitu orang luar tidak akan bisa masuk ke kehidupan mereka yang bahagia.

Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, pikir Sakura pedih. Kakak dan ayah sudah tidak ada lagi di sini… Dan Kakashi…

Bulir-bulir bening meluncur jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya yang hijau. Sakura sebenarnya sangat menyayangi pamannya itu, sangat, sangat sayang padanya. Tapi Kakashi telah menyakitinya. Dan bukankah orang yang paling kita sayangi adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan terbesar untuk menyakiti hati kita?

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya karena itu.

Siang itu dilewatkannya dengan menangis sepuasnya di bawah selimut.

Tidak sepanjang siang, sih… setidaknya ia berhenti menangis ketika Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai meneleponnya saat jam istirahat makan siang di sekolah. Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum mendengar suara bernada cemas ketiga _suami-_nya itu—meminjam istilah Ino—ketika menanyakan kabarnya.

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang," ujarnya seraya mengusap sisa air mata di wajahnya. "Bagaimana hari pertama Sasuke di sekolah?"

Dengan nada ceria, Naruto mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Rupanya mereka sangat sibuk hari itu, terutama untuk persiapan festival sekolah nanti. Naruto ditarik masuk dalam kepanitiaan untuk bergabung di tim logistik oleh OSIS dan ia memaksa Sasuke untuk bergabung juga.

"_Dan kau tahu, saat kami kumpul tadi, Sakura?" _suara Naruto terdengar antusias. _"Anak-anak sepakat untuk menunjuk Sasuke sebagai ketua koordinator bidang logistik menggantikan cowok kelas tiga—aku lupa namanya—dan Menma sudah setuju!" _Naruto tertawa puas sementara Sasuke mendesis tidak senang di dekatnya. _"Dan siang ini kami harus rapat koordinasi dengan bidang lain, karena tim logistik progress-nya yang paling nol besar—ya, ampun… Apa sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan?—Ha ha… bisa dibayangkan Sasuke bakal sibuk mengurusi semua hal yang merepotkan itu dari awal lagi…"_

"_Diamlah, Naruto…" _desis Sasuke.

Naruto mengabaikannya.

"_Dan anggota kami yang cewek-cewek mendadak ingin ikut rapat semua!"_

"_Itu bagus, kan? Semuanya jadi mau kerjasama," _kata suara Sai.

"_Tapi kami jadi tidak bisa menjengukmu sepulang sekolah, Sakura," _ kata Naruto. Nada bicaranya berubah lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura, tersenyum, meskipun sebenarnya ia agak kecewa juga. Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha dan mereka belum sempat mengobrol banyak semalam. Ia juga belum sempat berterimakasih padanya. "Menjenguk bisa besok atau lain kali, kok."

"_Tapi Sasuke sepertinya ingin sekali pergi," _kata Naruto terkekeh, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke mendesis menyuruhnya diam.

"Aku juga kepingin sekali ketemu Sasuke," ujar Sakura. "Tadi malam aku terlalu capek, sih…"

"_Kalau begitu besok kami bisa ke rumahmu,"_ kata Sai. _"Kami tidak ada jadwal kumpul besok."_

"_Yeah…"_ suara Naruto menimpali. _"Omong-omong, kapan kau masuk sekolah lagi, Sakura? Neji mencarimu tuh."_

Wajah Sakura mendadak bersemu merah. Untung saja mereka tidak bisa melihatnya. "Jangan bicara ngaco, Naruto… Um.. aku absen tiga hari. Mungkin baru hari Jumat aku akan masuk."

"_Begitu.."_ Kemudian terdengar suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi_. "Ya sudah. Kelas sudah mau mulai, sampai ketemu besok, Sakura. Bersiaplah, mungkin Neji akan menjengukmu juga."_ Naruto terbahak di seberang. Sai tertawa kecil. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak bersuara.

"Berisik ah, Naruto!" gerutu Sakura malu.

"_Bye bye.." _seru Naruto, masih terkekeh.

"_Sampai ketemu besok," _ucap Sai.

"_Beristirahatlah, Sakura," _kata Sasuke.

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja setelah sambungan terputus, di sebelah mangkuk bubur yang sudah dingin, lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia merasa amat lelah, padahal sejak tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Barangkali kondisi tubuhnya memang belum sehat benar, seperti yang dikatakan dokter Rin sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah sakit. Meski begitu, setidaknya suasana hatinya sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Dengan senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya sejak _mereka _meneleponnya tadi, Sakura jatuh terlelap. Dan baru terbangun lagi beberapa jam kemudian saat langit di luar sudah gelap. Perutnya berbunyi keras sekali. Ia ingat belum makan apa-apa sejak siang. Gadis itu baru saja akan meraih ke meja di sebelah ranjangnya ketika melihat mangkuk buburnya sudah tidak ada di sana. Barangkali ibunya sudah mengambilnya tadi.

Mengeluh pelan, Sakura berusaha menarik tubuhnya berdiri. Namun rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya tiba-tiba membuatnya jatuh terduduk ke bantalnya lagi.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," kata seseorang dari arah pintu.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria muda berambut cokelat yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di sana dengan mantel tersampir di lengannya dan sebuah termos untuk makanan hangat di tangannya yang lain. Senyum gadis itu merekah. "Yamato!"

Yamato bergegas melangkah masuk, meletakkan mantelnya di punggung kursi belajar Sakura dan termosnya di meja, sebelum menghampiri Sakura. Ekspresi di wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk menanyakan keadaannya, Sakura sudah melempar lengannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu, Yamato…"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga," ujarnya lembut sambil membelai belakang kepala Sakura. "Ibumu sudah menceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi," katanya begitu Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Mata hitamnya mengawasi wajah pucat gadis itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, hm?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menghela napas dengan muram. "Dia sudah cerita ke semua orang, kan?" ucapnya cemberut.

"Jangan menyalahkannya. Ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura. Kami semua juga," kata Yamato sabar. "Jadi… kau sudah baikkan, kan?"

"Lumayan," Sakura mendesah, masih cemberut.

Yamato tertawa kecil. "Hei, jangan cemberut begitu, tidak enak dilihat."

"Biar saja," Sakura pura-pura ngambek.

Masih tertawa, Yamato mengacak rambut merah muda gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu. "Dari pada ngambek, lebih baik kau makan. Kata ibumu kau belum makan. Kau pasti lapar, kan? Lihat, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu." Yamato mengulurkan tangan mengambil termos makanan dua tumpuk yang dibawanya dari atas meja, kemudian membukanya di pangkuannya. Rupanya isinya bubur yang masih hangat dan menguarkan aroma lezat, juga supnya dengan butir-butir jagung dan irisan daging ayam kecil-kecil. "Ini aku buat dari resep milik kakakmu."

"Resep Kak Hime?" Mata Sakura membulat.

Yamato mengangguk. "Dulu waktu aku kena flu parah, Himeko pernah membuatkannya untukku. Kupikir kau pasti akan menyukainya juga. Rasanya sangat enak, membuat badan nyaman."

"Kelihatannya memang sangat enak." Dengan melihat dan mencium aromanya saja sudah membuat Sakura nyaris meneteskan air liur.

"Sini…" Yamato mengambil sendok dari wadahnya, menyendok sedikit bubur sekaligus supnya, lalu menyuapkannya hati-hati pada Sakura.

Bubur itu terasa lembut di lidahnya, aromanya yang wangi menyebar di mulut bersamaan dengan rasa unik dari bumbu-bumbu racikan khas _Blocaf, _perpaduan dari gurih, manis dan sedikit pedas_._ Belum lagi supnya yang—tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkannya—benar-benar lezat. Dan Yamato benar, rasanya badan terasa hangat dan nyaman begitu makanan lembut itu melewati kerongkongan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak _banget. _Trims, Yama…" Sakura tersenyum padanya, kemudian mengambil alih termos bubur dari tangan Yamato untuk makan sendiri dengan lahap. "Aku benar-benar kelaparan…" katanya, nyengir.

Selama beberapa saat Yamato hanya duduk di sana, memperhatikan _adik­-_nya menghabiskan bubur buatannya. Sesekali mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka bubur yang _tersangkut _di sudut bibir Sakura yang tampak agak pucat dengan tisu, sambil terkekeh geli. "Pelan-pelan saja makannya."

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura kemudian, saat bubur di wadahnya hampir tandas. Ia mengerling jam _Hello Kitty _di dinding kamarnya. "Bukannya restoran belum tutup jam segini?"

"Memang belum," sahut Yamato, tersenyum, "Sekarang ka nada Gantetsu yang menggantikanku, jadi aku bisa sedikit bersantai."

"Gantetsu?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya mendengar nama yang belum pernah didengarnya sebelumnya itu. "Siapa Gantetsu?"

"Dia koki baru," jawab Yamato.

Sakura tampak kaget. "Koki baru? Ibu tidak pernah memberitahu apa pun padaku soal koki baru."

"Yah, karena dia memang baru bekerja beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sebelumnya aku hanya melatihnya resep-resep khas _Blocaf _di dapur." Yamato berhenti untuk menarik napas. "Kau harus bertemu dengannya kapan-kapan. Orangnya sangat baik hati dan menyenangkan. Dia suka sangat pandai membuat kue-kue manis—bahkan lebih piawai dariku. Kue buatannya sangat enak."

"Kedengarannya dia sangat hebat," komentar Sakura sambil tersenyum, kemudian menyendok supnya.

Yamato mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi kenapa harus ada koki baru? Bukankah di restoran sudah cukup dengan kau, Iwashi dan Paman Teuchi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Pria berambut cokelat gelap itu tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia mengambil waktu sampai bubur dan sup Sakura sudah tandas, merapikan alat makannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk memberitahumu sesuatu. Ada kabar baik, dan ada kabar buruk," ujarnya kemudian.

"Eh? Apa itu? Kabar baik apa? Kabar buruk apa?" cecar Sakura penasaran.

"Minum obatmu dulu, Sakura," Yamato mengangsurkan obat dan segelas air yang diambilnya dari meja pada Sakura, memastikan gadis itu meminum obatnya dengan benar.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku!" todong Sakura tak sabar setelah menelan obatnya. "Jangan membuatku penasaran."

"Baiklah…" Yamato mengembalikan gelas air Sakura ke tempatnya semula, kemudian mengambil napas panjang sebelum memulai. "Kabar baiknya dulu, ya." Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Kemarin dulu, ada seorang _chef _terkenal yang makan di _Blocaf. _Dia bilang, dia tertarik dengan keterampilanku memasak dan…" ia berhenti sejenak, senyumnya melebar, "…dia menawariku beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di _Mistland Cuisine Academy_ di Kiri!"

Sakura menahan napasnya, memekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saking terkejutnya—sekaligus senang. Ini benar-benar kabar bagus. _Mistland Cuisine Academy _adalah sekolah memasak terkenal di Kiri yang sudah melahirkan _chef-chef _handal di seluruh negeri. Dan itu adalah sekolah yang diimpikan mendiang kakaknya untuk menuntut ilmu! Kalau Yamato mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di sana, berarti ia bisa melanjutkan impian Himeko yang tidak kesampaian.

"Ooh.. Yamato, selamaaat…!!" Sakura memeluk _kakak-_nya erat dengan penuh suka cita. Yamato tertawa senang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. "Jadi, kapan kau berangkat ke Kiri?" tanyanya lagi setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Senyum di wajah pria muda itu memudar, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Ia menggeleng. "Aku mungkin tidak akan pergi—atau setidaknya, menundanya, kalau itu bisa."

Sakura tampak terkejut. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu impianmu dan kakak?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan restoran dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura," ujarnya, membuat hati Sakura mencelos. "Dan ini adalah kabar buruknya."

"Kabar buruk?" Sakura mulai takut. "Apa yang terjadi dengan restoran?"

Yamato menghela napasnya. "Pemasukan restoran mengalami penurunan yang cukup besar beberapa bulan ini, Sakura," ujarnya, "Kami mengalami kesulitan dengan keuangan, belum lagi harga-harga bahan-bahan makanan yang naik semenjak memasuki musim dingin ini. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ibumu yang ditemani Ayame sedang mengambil uang di bank untuk gaji kami, mereka dirampok."

"Apa? Diramp—Tidak!—ibu tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku!"

"Ibumu tidak ingin membuatmu cemas, Sakura. Dan beliau juga melarang kami menceritakan ini padamu. Ayame sendiri sangat _shock _dengan kejadian itu sampai-sampai tidak bisa bekerja selama beberapa hari. Aku, Paman Teuchi, Ayame, Izumo, Kotetsu dan Isaribi sudah setuju gaji kami dipotong separuh—bahkan Paman Teuchi menolak gajinya sendiri sepenuhnya—sampai masalah keuangan ini terselesaikan, dan hanya karyawan baru saja yang mendapatkan gaji penuh. Tapi ibumu berkeras menggaji kami _semua _secara penuh. Dia bilang, itu adalah hak kami. Paman Teuchi dan Ayame sebenarnya bisa saja keluar dari restoran dan membuka kedai sendiri, tapi mereka tidak melakukannya. Kami semua berhutang budi pada keluargamu, kami tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian begitu saja."

"Ibu tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku…" Sakura mulai terisak sementara perasaan bersalah mencengkeram hatinya seperti cakar besar yang tak kelihatan.

"Terutama ibumu yang telah rela menggunakan hampir seluruh tabungannya untuk menggaji kami dan membiayai semua kebutuhan restoran," lanjut Yamato dengan ekspresi bersimpati. "Padahal ia juga seharusnya memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri, dan terapi itu tidak murah, kan?"

Sakura terkesiap. "Terapi apa?" sambarnya. "Apa maksudmu—Ibu… apa dia sakit?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti," Yamato menggeleng pelan, "Tapi dari yang kudengar dari pamanmu, Kakashi, dan dokter wanita yang sering datang ke restoran, ibumu menunjukkan gejala depresi yang cukup berat semenjak Paman Hiro meninggal. Aku dengar mereka membawanya berkonsultasi ke _psikiater_—kalau tidak salah namanya dokter Yakushi atau siapa, entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat. Dan itu membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Dan sejak perampokan itu, Kakashi-lah yang membiayai pengobatan ibumu, meskipun ibumu menolak pada awalnya."

"Oh, Tuhan… Ibu… _depresi_? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal ini? Aku kan putrinya…" Air mata mulai menderas di wajah Sakura.

"Karena ibumu ingin melindungimu, Sakura. Melihat kondisimu saat ayahmu meninggal benar-benar membuatnya terluka dan dia tidak mau melihat itu lagi, dia tidak mau membebani pikiranmu. Dia selalu berkata kalau beliau sangat gembira dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Putriku sangat bahagia sekarang, dia selalu berkata begitu mengenai dirimu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menipu kami. Kami tahu kondisinya yang sebenarnya. Dia… sangat tertekan. Untung saja selalu ada Kakashi di sampingnya, dia benar-benar menjalani perannya seperti _adik_ yang menjaga _kakaknya_."

_Ya Tuhan… Ya Tuhan… Ya Tuhan… Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada ibuku sendiri? Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Kakashi…??_

Sakura memeluk lututnya, gemetar menangis, sementara dadanya terasa sesak oleh perasaan bersalah. Ternyata selama ini ia telah salah paham terhadap ibu dan pamannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak diizinkan mengatakan ini padamu, Sakura. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wanita yang sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri menderita seperti ini. Dan kupikir kau memang harus tahu segalanya, terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kakashi di sekolah—ya, kami juga tahu tentang itu. Suster Airi yang memberitahu kami. Sekarang dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kotetsu, jadi dia sering datang ke restoran."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Aku… sangat jahat. Iya, kan?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, _Dear…_" Yamato berkata cepat-cepat, lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya. "Kau berbuat begitu karena kau tidak tahu situasi yang sebenarnya."

"Aku sudah sangat jahat pada ibu dan paman…" isak Sakura di dada Yamato, suaranya teredam. "Aku melukai mereka…"

"Ssh… jangan bicara seperti itu…" Yamato mempererat rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil yang gemetaran itu. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat _adik_nya yang biasanya selalu ceria itu menangis seperti ini—seperti saat Paman Hiro-nya meninggal. Ia bertahan di sana, menemani Sakura menangis sampai akhirnya gadis itu jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan—juga karena pengaruh obat yang baru saja diminumnya.

Dengan lembut, Yamato membaringkan Sakura kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menghapus basah di wajahnya sebelum menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sebagian dirinya sedikit menyesal telah mengatakan semuanya pada Sakura dan membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Tapi sebagian yang lain merasa bahwa itu adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Bagaimana pun ia sudah menganggap keluarga Haruno sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…" bisiknya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan selamat tidur di kening gadis itu.

-

-

TBC

-

-

_7.728 ceritanya saja, dan lebih didominasi dialog. Heu… -garuk-garuk- Menurut kalian gimana? Aneh kah? Maksa kah? –kenapa aku selalu aja gak pe-de?— Mistland Cuisine Academy itu ngarang pisan. Hihihi… Mudah-mudahan gak ada yang keberatan dengan tempat-tempat ngarang yang kubuat, yah.. XD ._

_Oia, sebenernya chapter ini dibagi dua, tapi akhirnya aku satuin aja. Takutnya nanti malah kebanyakan chapter. Hoho… Bisa sampe chapter berapa nih fanfic? Ceritanya udah kemana-mana gini… Bagian bawah kayanya lebih Sakura-centric, yah? Tapi mudah-mudahan chapter depan bisa menampilkan SasuSakuNaruSai friendship yang lebih lagi. –authornya udah pusing- Ada yang bisa menangkap Sasuke's jelousy di sini? Hehehe… Gimana tuh nanti kalo Sakura udah masuk sekolah dan mereka ngumpul bertiga? _

_Dan bagian yang bawah, jangan dianggap romance YamaSaku, yah… Meskipun aku fans YamaSaku, tapi di sini mereka lebih kaya kakak adik. Yamato kan pacarnya almarhum kakak Sakura. Romance mereka cukup di Kisah Kita dan APIM saja. Hehehe…_

_Buat yang udah baca dan review, aku bener speechless dengan hint dan review yang masuk kemarin-kemarin. Maaf banget gak dibalesin satu-satu. –peluk-peluk semuanya-_


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**---**

**-**

_When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground  
When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got_

_-_

_-_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

'_I Turn to You' © Diane Warren_

_-_

_-_

Sakura terbangun keesokan paginya dengan perasaan tidak karuan, seakan ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk—yang benar-benar buruk. Kedua matanya masih terasa pedih karena air mata, dan tatkala ia teringat apa yang terjadi semalam, apa yang dikatakan Yamato padanya, itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sebaliknya, perasaan bersalah menyerangnya lagi, menusuk-nusuk hatinya seperti belati tajam tak kelihatan. Menyakitkan.

Butuh beberapa menit lagi bagi Sakura sampai ia berhasil menguasai diri. Gadis itu menatap ke arah jendela yang gordennya telah dibuka—pasti oleh ibunya—menampakkan pemandangan putih di luar. Salju sedang turun saat itu. Sementara matanya menerawang menatap butiran-butiran salju yang berputar dipermainkan angin di luar sana, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi kejadian dua hari belakangan.

_Aku benar-benar jahat pada mereka, _Sakura membatin resah. Ia telah bersikap sangat egois dan keras kepala dengan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan ibu dan pamannya. Kalau saja ia tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil dan mau mendengarkan mereka, tidak ada perlu tersakiti seperti ini. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ia sudah terlanjur melukai semuanya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Apakah ibu dan pamannya masih mau memaafkannya setelah semua yang diperbuatnya pada mereka? Sakura tidak tahu. Ia masih mengingat tatapan Kakashi yang terluka saat di sekolah, juga di rumah sakit hari sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak bisa melupakan tangisan ibunya saat ia menolaknya.

_Tuhan… _Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri.

Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya, memakai sweter longgar di atas gaun tidurnya sembari memandangi pantulan wajahnya yang berantakan dalam cermin. Untuk kali itu, Sakura tidak memedulikan bagaimana tampangnya. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya asal saja sebelum turun.

Azami berada dalam posisi menghadap ke kompor ketika Sakura tiba di dapur, menuang sesuatu seperti bubur yang masih mengepul ke dalam mangkuk. Rambutnya yang merah digelung asal saja di belakang kepalanya, dan—Sakura baru menyadarinya sekarang, selama ini ia tidak begitu memperhatikan—tubuhnya terlihat jauh lebih kurus.

Hati Sakura kembali berdecit sakit dan ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Gadis itu berlari ke belakang ibunya, dan sebelum Azami menyadari keberadaan putrinya itu, Sakura sudah mengulurkan kedua tangannya, memeluk pinggang ibunya erat-erat dari belakang.

"S-Sakura?" Azami berkata terkejut. Gerakannya menuang bubur terhenti.

Sakura terisak ke bahu ibunya. "Ibu… maafkan aku, Bu… Maafkan aku…" bisiknya miris.

"Sayang…" suara Azami terdengar parau.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu. Maafkan aku…" Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu ibunya, menangis.

Azami meletakkan mangkuk bubur di tangannya ke meja, lalu berbalik dan balas memeluk putrinya erat-erat dengan penuh rasa syukur. Di sana, ibu dan anak itu menangis bersama.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya untuk sekian lama, Sakura dan ibunya bicara dari hati ke hati tentang apa yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu belakangan. Azami menceritakan segalanya padanya dengan suaranya yang serak—karena terlalu sering menangis, dan itu karena aku, pikir Sakura pedih—tentang penyakitnya, tentang masalah di restoran dan betapa ia ingin melindungi putrinya tercinta. Meskipun Sakura telah mendengarnya dari Yamato, tetap saja semua itu menimbulkan gelombang emosi yang cukup hebat ketika ibunya mengungkapkan semuanya sekali lagi padanya. Ia menyadari bahwa selama ini ia tidak cukup memperhatikan ibunya, membuatnya merasa seakan kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka yang telah ia torehkan di hati Azami.

Padahal selama ini ibunya selalu ada untuknya, Sakura membatin. Di saat-saat senang, maupun di saat-saat sulit. Sakura masih ingat bagaimana ibunya selalu ada di sisinya saat ia merasa hancur ketika ayahnya meninggal, dan ia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana Azami terlihat sangat antusias saat Sakura menceritakan padanya tentang drama yang akan dimainkannya dengan pemuda yang sudah lama disukainya. Sementara ia? Apa yang telah dilakukannya untuk sang ibu?

Tidak ada, Sakura menyadari. Segalanya pasti hanyalah tetang dirinya, tentang Sakura, dan untuk kebahagiaannya.

"Ibu kenapa tidak pernah cerita padaku soal ini?" tanya Sakura putus asa, meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Maafkan ibu, Nak…" ujar Azami, "Seharusnya ibu tidak menyembunyikan ini darimu. Ibu tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau kau marah pada ibu, Nak."

Sakura menggeleng. Gadis itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah teduh itu, lalu membingkainya dengan tangannya yang pucat. "Kalau Ibu melakukannya hanya karena Ibu sayang padaku, bagaimana aku boleh marah?" ujarnya. "Tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi ya, Ibu…"

Azami tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Ibu janji."

Sakura membalas senyumnya sebelum kemudian mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk ibundanya sekali lagi. "Aku sayang padamu…"

"Ibu juga sayang padamu."

Separuh beban di hatinya terangkat begitu ia mendengar Azami berbisik padanya. Senyumnya melebar dan Sakura mempererat pelukannya, sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kakashi," ujarnya kemudian.

Azami tampak berseri-seri. "Kalau begitu ibu akan menelepon—"

"Tidak, Bu," Sakura menahan tangan Azami saat ibunya itu hendak meraih gagang telepon di atas meja di samping sofa yang mereka duduki sekarang. Azami melempar pandang bertanya padanya. "Nanti, biar aku yang datang dan bicara pada _paman._ Ibu jangan mengatakan apa-apa dulu padanya, ya. _Please…_"

Azami menatapnya beberapa saat lagi sebelum mengangguk. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, Sayang." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, merapikan anak rambut Sakura yang terurai ke belakang telinga, tersenyum lembut. "Pamanmu itu sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dia kan _cowok _pertama selain ayah yang mengatakan kalau aku sangat cantik."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Hari itu mereka lewatkan dalam suasana hati yang benar-benar berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali Sakura menghabiskan waktu berdua saja bersama ibunya. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri berceloteh tentang segala hal—seperti dulu—terutama tentang Neji sementara ia menemani ibunya minum teh, menonton televisi dan memasak untuk makan siang. Dengan menggebu-gebu, Sakura bercerita bagaimana acara _kencan-_nya dengan cowok itu beberapa malam yang lalu, berusaha tidak melewatkan satu momen pun.

"Anak nakal," komentar Azami sambil terkekeh. Saat itu Sakura baru saja bercerita tentang Neji yang menggendongnya ke mobil setelah makan malam. "Kapan-kapan ibu harus meminta maaf padanya karena anak gadisku yang nakal ini sudah membuatnya repot."

Sakura pura-pura cemberut, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia mengikik. Wajahnya merona kemerahan sementara ia membantu ibunya menuangkan wortel cincang ke dalam kuah kaldu.

Azami tersenyum penuh arti melihatnya. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir untuk menahan cengiran, kemudian mengangguk.

"Sepertinya dia memang pemuda baik."

"Pelajar teladan di sekolah. Mana mungkin bukan pemuda baik," timpal Sakura tersipu-sipu.

Azami juga menceritakan padanya tentang Kakashi—dan ini benar-benar membuat Sakura terkejut, sekaligus senang dan sebal dalam waktu bersamaan. Membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk segera menemui pamannya itu.

Segalanya terasa semakin lengkap ketika menjelang sore harinya sahabat-sahabatnya datang menjenguk, seperti yang sudah mereka janjikan hari sebelumnya. Saat itu Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang panjang dengan handuk ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Sayang, ini ada teman-temanmu datang," kata suara ibunya dari luar.

"Iya, Bu. Sebentar lagi!" Sakura melempar handuknya ke punggung kursi belajarnya lalu menyikat rambutnya yang masih basah asal saja sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Di bawah, Sakura mendapati ibunya tengah mempersilakan tiga orang cowok yang sudah sangat di kenalnya duduk. Sakura memang sudah bertemu dengan cowok berambut hitam kebiruan berjaket biru dongker yang berdiri paling dengannya sebelum ini, tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya memekik senang.

"SASUKE!!"

Sasuke menoleh, begitu juga dua cowok yang lain, juga ibunya. Sakura tertawa gembira dan serta merta berlari ke arahnya dan melempar kedua lengannya memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, membuat cowok itu nyaris terjengkang ke sofa.

"Oh—Sasuke!! Aku kangen sekali padamu!!" pekiknya.

"Ugh.. Sakura… kau mencekikku…" engah Sasuke. Sekilas, ia tidak bisa menahan diri menyeringai senang, tapi buru-buru mengatur wajahnya kembali datar begitu Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur. Gadis itu tersenyum superlebar padanya, menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang membuat Sasuke gugup—yang tentu saja tidak ia perlihatkan terang-terangan.

"Ya, Tuhan… Aku senang sekali melihatmu lagi, Sasuke!" gadis itu berkata ceria sembari masih memegangi kedua tangan Sasuke. "Wow, kau tidak berubah. Masih cakep seperti dulu!" ia terkekeh. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menahan dirinya agar tidak tampak terlalu berpuas diri mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kalau kami, masih cakep juga tidak?" celetuk seseorang di belakang Sasuke.

Sakura berpaling pada cowok berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sedang menyeringai lebar padanya. Ia balas nyengir.

"Kalian juga," sahutnya tertawa sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Eh? Ino tidak bersama kalian?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewanya saat menyadari sahabatnya yang satu lagi itu tidak ada di sana.

"Ino titip salam. Katanya tidak bisa datang." Sekilas Naruto mengerling Sai yang entah mengapa berubah agak muram, sebelum kembali memandang Sakura. "Biasalah, sibuk dengan Idate. Tapi katanya besok dia mau datang," Naruto menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu…" gumam Sakura, menghela napas.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan Naruto setelah mereka duduk nyaman di sofa—Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto yang duduk di sofa, sementara Sakura duduk di kursi berlengan sambil memeluk bantal sandaran kursi. Azami sudah pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman bagi mereka.

"Lumayan," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Masih suka pusing kadang-kadang, tapi keseluruhan sih oke. Mereka bilang aku hanya butuh istirahat, setelah itu pasti sembuh."

"Wajahmu memang masih kelihatan agak pucat," komentar Sai yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara.

Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengus tertawa. "Seperti sendirinya tidak pucat saja. Kau ini kelihatan seperti vampir—aku pasti akan mengira begitu kalau kau punya taring," guraunya, nyengir.

Sakura terkikik, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum saja seperti biasa. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Mata _onyx-_nya sedari tadi mengawasi Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Seperti kata Sai, wajahnya memang terlihat sedikit pucat. Sakura belum sehat betul, pikir Sasuke, tapi caranya tersenyum ceria itu membuat kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kelihatan.

"Oh ya, Sasuke," suara Sakura membuat Sasuke mengerjap. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum padanya. "Dokter Rin memberitahuku kalau kau dan kak Itachi yang membawaku ke rumah sakit kemarin malam," ujarnya. "Terimakasih banyak, ya."

Sesaat Sasuke tampak bingung.

"Aneh sekali, ya," lanjut Sakura, pandangannya menerawang ke arah jendela, seakan ia sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa malam itu. Aku hanya ingat aku berlari menembus hujan salju dan segalanya menjadi buram. Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah ada di rumah sakit. Tapi aku ingat melihatmu di sana, Sasuke," ia menambahkan pada Sasuke.

Ternyata Sakura benar-benar tidak ingat, pikir Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau sedih mendengarnya. Lega karena Sakura tidak ingat Sasuke nyaris menabraknya malam itu, dan sedih karena… ia tidak mengingat saat Sasuke memeluknya.

Akh! Sasuke ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri karena punya pikiran seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura ingat? Toh tidak akan mengubah apa pun, kan?

"Sayangnya Sakura sudah tidur waktu aku datang," keluh Naruto.

Pembicaraan kemudian beralih ke sekolah. Mereka, kecuali Sasuke, tertawa-tawa saat Naruto menceritakan bagaimana serunya rapat pertama mereka sebagai bagian dari panitia festival sekolah hari sebelumnya. Bagaimana Sasuke jengkel luar biasa saat cewek-cewek yang jadi panitia lebih memperhatikan _dirinya _alih-alih apa yang dikatakannya. Naruto menirukan dengan persis cara Sasuke menggebrak meja, marah-marah di depan anak-anak yang tercengang.

"Tapi anehnya, Menma sepertinya tidak keberatan," kata Naruto dengan nada heran, "Dia malah kelihatan setuju dengan cara Sasuke. Iya, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Ia sendiri sempat sebal dengan sang ketua OSIS yang menurutnya kurang tegas itu. Pantas saja kinerja anak buahnya menyedihkan, pikirnya.

Sakura merasa amat bersalah ketika Sai memberitahunya Kakashi ditegur kepala sekolah karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu—saat Sakura meneriakinya di koridor. Sai tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa guru mereka membicarakan ini saat Sai mengantarkan laporan praktikum Kimia-nya untuk Pak Shiranui di kantor guru.

"Tidak usah khawatir," kata Sai saat melihat Sakura yang gelisah, "Kurasa mereka tidak akan memecatnya. Itu hanya salah paham saja, kan? Maksudku, tidak benar-benar skan—"

Kata-kata Sai terhenti ketika Naruto menyikut lengannya dan memberinya isyarat dengan gendikan kepala. Azami telah kembali dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa cangkir minuman hangat mengepul di atas nampan. Ia sudah mengenakan mantel bepergian dan syal. Sakura bergegas bangkit untuk membantunya menaruh cangkir-cangkir itu di atas meja. Suasana mendadak sangat canggung—terutama bagi Naruto dan Sai yang cemas kalau-kalau ibu Sakura mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan barusan. Sementara Sasuke yang belum tahu detil kejadian sebenarnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Ibu mau pergi ke restoran sebentar," Azami memberitahu Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa di rumah, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Lagipula kan ada mereka," gadis itu mengerling teman-temannya yang—kecuali Sasuke yang tetap kalem—cengar-cengir salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu Bibi titip Sakura pada kalian, ya?" kata Azami dengan nada ramah pada mereka.

"Ibu…" protes Sakura, pura-pura cemberut. "Memangnya aku anak kecil pakai dititip-titip segala?"

"Serahkan saja pada kami, Bibi!" cetus Naruto, nyengir lebar.

Azami tertawa kecil. "Ya, sudah. Ibu berangkat sekarang. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah." Ia maju untuk memberikan kecupan kecil di kedua pipi Sakura sebelum berbalik untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya di lemari buffet dan pergi.

Dalam situasi biasa, Sakura pastilah sudah sangat malu karena dicium oleh ibunya di depan teman-temannya. Tapi kali ini, ia terlalu mencemaskan pamannya sehingga tidak memikirkan hal remeh-temeh seperti itu. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, sementara pikirannya melayang ke pamannya yang entah sedang apa sekarang, membuatnya semakin ingin segera menemuinya. Bicara padanya. Minta maaf atas segala tuduhan kejam tidak berdasar yang pernah ia lontarkan padanya.

"Jadi kau sudah baikan dengan ibumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Huh?" Sakura jelas tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Ia mengerjap. "Oh, itu…" diawali dengan helaan napas panjang, Sakura mulai menceritakan semuanya; kesalahpahaman antara ia, ibu dan pamannya; dan semua yang diceritakan Yamato padanya malam sebelumnya. "Aku merasa sangat buruk…" ujarnya nyaris berbisik setelah ia menyudahi penuturan panjangnya. Gadis itu menunduk, menghindari tatapan teman-temannya.

"Tapi semuanya sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Hanya saja aku belum bertemu dengan Kakashi," ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu temui dia," kata Sasuke tanpa diduga. Sejak Sakura mulai bicara tentang masalah keluarganya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bersuara.

"Sasuke benar," timpal Sai. "Semakin cepat semakin baik, kan?"

"Tunggu apa lagi," kata Naruto penuh semangat. "Ayo kita pergi ke rumahnya—ah, tapi apa Sakura tidak apa-apa keluar? Hei!" panggilnya pada Sakura yang sudah keburu melesat menuju kamarnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menatap kedua sobatnya bergantian, "Udara di luar dingin dan Sakura belum sehat betul. Dan kita tidak punya mobil!"

"Apa taksi tidak termasuk kategori mobil?" tukas Sasuke, otomatis membuat Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sasuke memutar matanya, tak sabar dengan kebodohan sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Sakura mengambil mantel, sarung tangan, topi woll dan syalnya di kamar, mereka memanggil taksi, memastikan mereka memiliki pemanas udara di unitnya. Tidak sampai lima menit berselang, Sakura akhirnya turun, sudah berbalut kostum hangatnya.

"Syalmu, Naruto. Hampir saja lupa." Sakura mengulurkan syal woll hitam yang dipinjamkan Naruto padanya dua hari yang lalu sebelum melesat lagi untuk membuat catatan pesan untuk ibunya yang kemudian ditempel dengan magnet mainan di pintu lemari pendingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keempatnya sudah duduk di dalam taksi yang nyaman. Sakura di bangku belakang, duduk diapit Sasuke dan Sai sementara Naruto duduk di depan. Mereka meluncur ke kediaman Kakashi.

-

-

Kakashi duduk di belakang meja kerjanya di rumah. Lembar-lembar tugas Aljabar Tingkat Lanjut untuk kelas tiga yang harus diperiksanya terserak begitu saja di atas meja tanpa mendapatkan perhatian berarti darinya. Penanya menggantung begitu saja di tangannya sementara otaknya menolak diajak berkonsentrasi. Perhatiannya terpecah antara pekerjaan dan masalah yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Ia tahu seharusnya masalah ini tidak boleh mengganggu kinerjanya sebagai seorang pengajar, bahwa ia harus bisa memilah-milah antara pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi. Beberapa koleganya telah menegurnya karena ini, bahkan kepala sekolah. Dan ia juga mendengar _complain _dari beberapa muridnya.

Ah, betapa masalah ini telah memengaruhinya begitu besar.

Menyerah, akhirnya Kakashi menurunkan penanya, meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu menghela napas dengan keras seraya menyisir rambut keperakannya asal saja ke belakang, membuatnya berantakan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Mata kelabunya beralih dari tumpukan lembar tugas ke sebuah pigura di pinggir meja kerjanya.

Wajahnya yang sedang tertawa balas memandangnya. Kakashi yang terlihat lebih muda itu tidak sendirian. Ia sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut merah muda yang dari tampangnya seperti habis menangis, mata hijaunya merah dan bengkak. Sebelah lengan mungilnya memeluk leher Kakashi sementara sebelah lagi dipegangi oleh seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda gelap penuh senyum yang berdiri di sebelah Kakashi, membuat gerakan seperti sedang melambai ea rah kamera. Itu mereka; ia, Sakura dan mendiang istrinya, Ayashi Hatake, yang saat itu masih menjadi kekasihnya. Sebuah bianglala raksasa menjulang di latar belakang.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah lelah Kakashi tatkala ia teringat bagaimana foto itu diambil. Saat itu Sakura baru berusia sekitar lima atau enam tahun dan baru bertengkar dengan kakaknya, Himeko. Kakashi yang saat itu sedang berkunjung ke rumah calon kakak iparnya bersama Ayashi lantas mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan ke Konoha Land untuk menghiburnya, bertiga saja. Ia ingat meskipun saat itu belum menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu, tapi Sakura sangat dekat dengannya, dan ia sudah menganggap gadis itu seperti putrinya sendiri. Bahkan waktu itu Ayashi bergurau dengan memanggil Kakashi _'Daddy' _dan dirinya sendiri _'Mommy' _untuk Sakura, dan Sakura benar-benar memanggilnya _'Daddy' _saat itu. Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang orang tua muda dengan putri mereka. Terlebih Sakura memang sangat mirip dengan bibinya.

Tapi sekarang Sakura membencinya. Gadis kecilnya membencinya… Dan itu begitu menyakitkan hatinya.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan saat Sakura serta merta mengusirnya keluar saat di rumah sakit, berteriak kalau ia membencinya dan tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Mata hijau jernih yang biasanya berbinar penuh semangat itu saat itu dipenuhi kebencian. Melihatnya sangat menyakitkannya seperti luka fisik.

Diraihnya foto berpigura itu, dipandanginya lekat-lekat wajah mungil Sakura yang memerah habis menangis, persis seperti wajah yang dilihatnya hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini, ialah yang menjadi penyebab tangisan itu.

Jemarinya yang panjang gemetar mengusap kaca yang melapisi fotonya. Matanya beralih pada sosok wanita muda yang berdiri di sebelahnya, tersenyum lembut padanya.

'_Aya… kalau kamu jadi aku, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Kamu… yang selalu bisa menghadapi Sakura…'_

"Kau tahu, Kakashi, aku selalu cemburu setiap kali kau memandangi foto itu," kata suara seseorang membuat perhatian Kakashi otomatis teralih. Entah sejak kapan Rin sudah berdiri di sebelah mejanya dengan membawa dua buah mug berisi sari jahe hangat untuk mereka berdua. Wanita itu turut memandangi foto di tangan Kakashi, tersenyum kecil. "Istrimu sangat cantik."

"Aa…" Kakashi balas tersenyum, lalu kembali memandang fotonya.

"Sakura mirip sekali dengannya," imbuh Rin, bergerak ke belakang Kakashi supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas, "Hanya saja warna rambut dan matanya berbeda, lebih gelap."

"Banyak yang bilang begitu," kata Kakashi, "Dan Aya memang paling pandai menghadapi Sakura sejak kecil. Setiap kali Sakura menangis pasti akan langsung tenang kalau Aya sudah menggendongnya."

"Ah, ya…" Rin tersenyum, "Aku ingat saat kami masih sama-sama di kampus. Ayashi Hiyama adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang jadi relawan untuk panti asuhan tidak jauh dari kampus kami_._ Dia sangat menyukai anak-anak, ya, kan? Gadis yang sangat menyenangkan menurutku, walaupun kami berbeda jurusan dan aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Dan Sakura benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya, setidaknya fisiknya."

Sekali lagi Kakashi menghela napas berat. Diletakkannya foto berpigura itu di tempatnya semula.

"Kakashi…" Rin memandang prihatin saat dilihatnya mata kelabu itu kembali berkabut. Ia kemudian duduk di lengan kursi yang diduduki Kakashi. Dengan lembut ia meletakkan lengannya di pundak pria itu setelah sebelumnya meletakkan mug-mug yang dibawanya di atas meja, kemudian direngkuhnya perlahan sehingga kepala Kakashi rebah di bahunya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membujuk Sakura seperti yang dilakukan Aya."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Rin. Kau sudah bantu kami apa yang kau bisa, dan aku sangat menghargai itu. Kurasa Azami juga," ujar Kakashi parau. "Terimakasih sudah berada di sisiku." Ia meraih tangan Rin di bahunya, menggenggamnya penuh terimakasih.

Rin balas meremas tangannya, mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Aa…"

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu tanpa seorang pun dari mereka berkata-kata. Cukup dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, menguatkan, Kakashi merasakan sedikit bebannya perlahan terangkat.

Suara bel dari pintu depan lah yang akhirnya membuat keduanya saling melepaskan diri. Entah siapa tamu yang datang menjelang senja seperti ini. Rin kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum yang dibalas Kakashi dengan anggukan, kemudian melesat meninggalkan ruangan.

Sementara Rin membukakan pintu depan, Kakashi kembali mengambil penanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sempat terbengkalai. Sesekali menyesap sari jahe yang dibuatkan Rin untuknya.

Samar-samar, Kakashi bisa mendengar suara orang-orang berbicara dari arah bawah—ruangan kerjanya ada di lantai dua rumahnya. Sepertinya lebih dari seorang, dua orang atau lebih… Siapa? Didorong rasa penasaran, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun sebelum ia mencapai pintu, Rin muncul. Ekspresinya cerah, mata cokelatnya berbinar-binar.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," beritahunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa?"

Rin menjawabnya dengan membuka pintu lebih lebar, kemudian menepi sehingga Kakashi bisa melihat ke belakangnya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sosok gadis muda yang terus memenuhi pikirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir berdiri di sana. Sakura, dengan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang terjurai di sisi wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi gelisah. Tanganya yang pucat meremas-remas topi wollnya.

"Sakura…??"

Mata hijau milik keponakannya menatapnya ragu-ragu. Sakura menggigit bibirnya sekilas sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tertahan. "_Paman…_" ucapnya ragu.

Kakashi tersenyum, kelegaan serta merta memenuhi hatinya saat itu juga. Ia maju. Namun Sakura lebih cepat, karena detik berikutnya gadis muda itu sudah menghambur ke arahnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kakashi bisa merasakan sweternya lembab saat Sakura mulai menangis di dadanya sambil berulang-ulang mengatakan maaf dengan suara teredam. Ia merapatkan pelukannya, menekan dagunya di puncak kepala gadis yang kini terisak tak terkendali di dadanya. Dari atas kepala Sakura, Kakashi bisa melihat Rin tersenyum penuh arti padanya sebelum mengatakan tanpa suara kalau ia akan menunggu di bawah, membiarkan paman dan keponakan itu bicara dari hati ke hati berdua saja.

Kakashi kemudian membimbing Sakura duduk di sofa tua di sebelah rak buku sementara gadis itu masih gemetaran oleh sedu sedan.

"Sshh… Sakura, sudahlah…" dengan lembut, disekanya air mata di wajah keponakannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku…" Sakura mengisak untuk kesekian kalinya, seakan satu kata saja masih belum bisa memuaskannya. "Aku salah… seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu… seharunya aku tidak menuduhmu… seharusnya…"

"Sudah, sudah…" sela Kakashi, tidak tahan melihat keponakan yang disayanginya teramat dalam itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Direngkuhnya sekali lagi gadis itu sehingga Sakura bersandar di dadanya, lalu menepuk-nepuk lengannya pelan. "Jangan menangis lagi, Nak."

"Paman benar-benar memaafkan aku? Setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?" tanya Sakura di antara isakannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari dada sang paman, lalu menatap matanya. "Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Kakashi tersenyum, mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Sakura yang memerah akibat menangis. "Aku tahu. Seharusnya kami juga memberitahumu sejak awal. Itu juga salah kami, _Dear._"

"Yamato memberitahuku semuanya semalam," ujar Sakura, "Aku benar-benar egois, kan?"

"Itu karena kau tidak tahu, Sakura. Jangan bicara seperti itu."

Sakura menatap Kakashi lama. Melihat pamannya yang begitu baik dan langsung memaafkannya semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia lantas menundukkan wajahnya. "Kudengar Paman ditegur kepala sekolah gara-gara aku…"

Kakashi tampak terkejut, tapi segera menguasai diri. "Jangan khawatirkan itu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sakura."

"Tapi kalau aku tidak berteriak-teriak seperti orang bego di koridor waktu itu, pasti anak-anak tidak akan membicarakannya dan kau…"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku," sela Kakashi sabar. Tangannya di bahu Sakura. "Anggap saja kejadian waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi, oke? Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena itu. Itu hanya salah paham, Nak, dan yang penting sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya."

Sakura mengusap sisa air mata di wajahnya, masih menunduk. "Aku merasa sangat buruk waktu tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tega sekali aku menunduhmu dan ibu yang bukan-bukan."

"Aku mengerti."

"Padahal ibu dan Paman berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Iya, kan?"

Kakashi menatap gadis itu tak mengerti.

"Ibu pasti sangat kesepian semenjak ayah tidak ada," berhenti sejenak, "Aku sempat berpikir kalau Paman benar-benar jadi ayahku…"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" kata Kakashi terkejut. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi ayahmu di hati ibumu, Sakura."

"Aku tahu." Gadis itu mendongak, tersenyum. "Ibu juga sudah memberitahuku kalau Paman sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain—dokter Rin. Paman tega sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelum ini."

Beberapa saat Kakashi hanya bisa tercengang mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Bukannya ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan ini pada Sakura, hanya saja ia menunggu waktu yang tepat, memberitahunya sebagai kejutan. Tetapi masalah yang menimpa kakak iparnya membuat perhatiannya benar-benar teralih.

"Maaf…" ucapnya kemudian.

Senyum di wajah Sakura melebar. "Aku menyukainya. Apa mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilnya _Bibi _Rin?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil, lalu mengulurkan tangan mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura. "Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan."

"Dan aku masih boleh menganggapmu seperti ayahku, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura langsung berseri-seri, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya memeluk sang paman erat-erat. "_Thanks. I love you, 'Daddy'."_

Kakashi balas memeluknya hangat. Hatinya diliputi kelegaan luar biasa saat Sakura memeluknya. Sudah selesai, pikirnya, putri kecilnya telah kembali. Dan Kakashi tidak akan membiarkan kesalahpahaman sekecil apa pun merusak hubungan mereka.

"_I love you too."_

Sakura tersenyum di bahu Kakashi. Rasanya _déjà vu, _seperti saat ayahnya sering memeluknya dahulu. Hangat, penuh perlindungan. Dan ia tahu ia selalu bisa mengandalkan pamannya.

Selalu.

-

-

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

-

-

Keesokan harinya tidak bisa lebih menyenangkan lagi bagi Sakura. Meskipun ia harus ekstra beristirahat karena kelelahan. Rupanya kegairahan yang ia rasakan malam sebelumnya, saat Kakashi mengajaknya makan malam bersama di _Blocaf, _dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai juga, membuat energinya terkuras habis.

Seperti yang dikatakan Yamato padanya, restoran keluarganya itu memang terlihat sepi dari pada yang pernah dilihat Sakura sebelum ini. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja saat mereka tiba di sana. Bahkan Yamato tampak menganggur dan hanya duduk-duduk saja di konter, mengobrol dengan Azami, Ayame dan yang lain. Tapi semua itu tampak tidak terlalu berarti saat mereka semua duduk dalam satu meja, makan dan tertawa bersama.

Sakura juga sudah bertemu dengan Gantetsu, koki baru yang pernah diceritakan Yamato padanya. Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu bermuka sangar, tetapi sangat ramah dan baik hati. Sakura langsung menyukainya. Ia juga dengan gembira menggodai Kotetsu yang sudah jadian dengan perawat sekolahnya, suster Airi, yang juga sedang berkunjung di sana malam itu. Yah, meskipun restoran keluarganya tengah dirundung masalah keuangan, tapi nampaknya itu tidak menghalangi benih-benih cinta tumbuh di sana. Sakura bisa melihat Isaribi yang mulai _dekat_ dengan Izumo, Ayame yang tidak malu-malu lagi di depan Yamato dan yang paling jelas tentu saja—Kotetsu dan perawat sekolahnya, yang malah _mojok _sementara yang lain makan.

"Oh, Sasuke, terimakasih banyak, ya!" pekik Sakura senang siang harinya. Saat itu Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai datang menjenguknya lagi dan Sasuke baru saja memberinya salinan catatan pelajaran dan tugas-tugas selama tiga hari Sakura tidak masuk. Tidak selengkap kalau Sakura mencatatnya sendiri, tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak ada sama sekali, kan?

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kami berdua juga bantu bikin, lho…" kata Naruto, menunjuk dirinya dan Sai.

Sakura tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Kalau begitu terimakasih pada kalian berdua juga."

"Ini ide Sasuke," beritahu Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa, "Katanya kau bisa uring-uringan dan menyebalkan kalau tertinggal pelajaran."

Sasuke langsung membeliak padanya—yang diabaikan Sai. Sementara Sakura hanya meringis pada Sasuke, tercabik antara senang dan jengkel padanya. Di sebelah Sai, Ino yang kali itu ikut datang bersama mereka terkikik geli.

"Sai jujur sekali," komentarnya terkekeh sambil menjawil Sai dengan lengannya, tanpa menyadari tindakannya barusan membuat cowok itu berjengit seperti tersengat listrik.

Sai bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, kemudian berpaling sambil tertawa gugup. Naruto meringis. Sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan atmosfir di antara kedua temannya karena terlalu sibuk sebal ketika Sakura dan Ino mulai membicarakan topik yang paling sering dibicarakan cewek, apa lagi kalau bukan tentang cowok. Dan dalam hal ini, Neji. Sakura berkali-kali terkikik sambil mencengkeram bantalnya, wajahnya bersemu kemerahan. _Cute, _tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, lalu berpaling pada Naruto dan Sai yang entah sejak kapan menyingkir ke sudut kamar Sakura, berbicara dengan suara rendah. Sai tampak agak gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Sementara tampang Naruto, seperti berusaha keras menahan cengirannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai. Sasuke menghela napas bosan.

Memang susah kalau naksir gadis yang sudah jadi milik orang, kan? Sama susahnya dengan orang yang jatuh hati pada sahabat sendiri. _Damn! _Sasuke benar-benar membenci suasana seperti ini.

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Sakura sementara Ino turun untuk mengambil minuman di dapur.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatapnya bosan.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu sebelum menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menendang sesuatu, "Kau kan pernah bilang kalau kau mengenal Neji sejak kecil, kan? Cerita dong bagaimana dia waktu kecil. Lalu…"

Sasuke tidak begitu mendengarkan sisanya karena telinganya mendadak berdenging tanpa alasan jelas, membuatnya pening. "Biasa saja," sahutnya kemudian dengan nada yang dipaksakan terdengar datar dan biasa.

Sakura cemberut. "Pasti ada kata-kata lain selain _'biasa saja' _kan?"

Sasuke memutar matanya dengan lagak bosan. "Aku sudah pernah cerita padamu," ujarnya, "Tapi kalau kau ingin tahu, dia itu sangat menyebalkan dan kami sering berkelahi."

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. "Masa?—ah, paling kau yang menyebalkan dan menantangnya berkelahi."

"Kau ngomong begitu bukan karena kau sedang ada masalah dengan Neji kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tanpa diduga. Matanya agak menyipit, memandang Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak sedang bermasalah dengan Neji," tukas Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi kau kelihatannya tidak terlalu menyukainya," kata Sai sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia tampak lebih santai semenjak Ino meninggalkan ruangan.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulut untuk membantahnya, Ino tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, memekik girang, "Sakura! Panjang umur! Dia ada di sini!"

"Huh?" Sakura mengerjap tak mengerti.

"NEJI! Aku melihat mobilnya di depan!"

Ino segera menyeberangi kamar dan mengintip ke jendela. Sakura juga sudah melompat dari tempat tidurnya, penasaran. Naruto juga ikut mengintip. Sasuke membelalak pada mereka, sementara Sai tampak tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Ino, jadi dia bertahan di tempatnya semula.

Benar saja. Sebuah _jaguar _silver terparkir di depan halaman dan sesosok cowok jangkung berambut cokelat yang tampak gagah dalam balutan mantel berwarna cokelat pastel tampak sedang berjalan melintasi halaman. Mereka terpaku di sana sampai kemudian terdengar bel pintu depan berbunyi. Suara ibu Sakura menyahutnya kemudian.

Jantung Sakura serasa melompat di rongganya dan ia mulai panik. "Oh, tidak… Oh, tidak… Dia datang! Bagaimana ini..??"

Ino mendorong Sakura supaya duduk di ranjangnya. "Kau berbaring saja di sana. Dia kan tahunya kau sedang sakit.."

"Oh, yeah, benar.." Sakura buru-buru menyusup ke dalam selimut. Tidak benar-benar berbaring, hanya bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang sudah dialasi bantal.

"Cih!" dengus Sasuke pelan sekali sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Naruto dan Sai hanya bisa melongo memandang kesibukan kedua gadis itu. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Tak lama kemudian Azami muncul di pintu. "Sakura, Sayang. Ini ada Neji datang," beritahunya. Ia kemudian minggir untuk memberi jalan pada cowok jangkung di belakangnya.

Neji melangkah masuk. Mantelnya sudah tersampir ke lengannya yang ditutupi kaus polo putih gading, dan ia membawa sekeranjang kecil buah segar dan tas kecil di tangannya. Cowok itu tidak tampak terkejut melihat mereka semua ada di sana. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling, ia lantas memandang Sakura yang duduk di ranjangnya. Neji menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya—membuat Sakura salah tingkah—sebelum menyapanya, "Sakura."

"H-hai," balas Sakura gugup.

Sasuke menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendelik ketika Neji berjalan melewatinya mendekat ke tempat tidur Sakura.

Ino buru-buru memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk meninggalkan kamar. Namun Sasuke—seperti tidak mengerti isyarat dari Ino—masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada, sementara Naruto dan Sai sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kamar.

"Sasuke," desak Ino sambil menarik lengan Sasuke. Meskipun tidak senang, akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti desakan Ino untuk keluar kamar dan membiarkan Neji dan Sakura berdua saja—dengan pintu tetap terbuka lebar, tentu saja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Neji setelah Sasuke dan Ino pergi. Ia sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Baik," sahut Sakura seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling manis, "Besok aku sudah bisa pergi ke sekolah, kok."

Neji membalas senyumnya. "Kalau begitu aku terlambat, ya?"

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku senang kau datang menjengukku."

"Begitu kah?" Neji tertawa kecil, yang membuat Sakura gugup lagi. Kemudian cowok itu meletakkan keranjang buahnya di meja sebelah tempat tidur Sakura, di sebelah bungkusan obatnya. "Aku bawakan buah," ujarnya. "Dan ini." Ia mengangsurkan tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura otomatis saat menerima tasnya.

"Buka saja."

Sakura membuka tasnya dengan penasaran. Gadis itu menarik napas cepat ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya; segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pertunjukan drama yang akan mereka pentaskan nanti, _La Traviata. _Mulai dari video pertunjukkan, dvd filmnya, buku yang memuat lengkap tentang versi operanya termasuk gambar-gambar setting dan kostum, naskah asli yang sudah diterjemahkan dan novelnya.

"Kupikir kau akan senang mempelajarinya," kata Neji, "Aku bisa meminjamkannya padamu kalau kau mau. Tapi novel itu, kebetulan beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya di toko buku. Itu untukmu."

Untuk beberapa saat tampaknya Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking takjubnya. Ia kemudian mengambil buku kecil tebal dari dalam tas. Judul _'Princess of Camelia' _tertulis di bagian depan sampulnya. "Ini untukku?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

Neji mengangguk. "Untukmu. Kudengar kau suka baca novel."

"Ya," Sakura menyahut antusias. Senang karena Neji ternyata memperhatikan hobinya di saat senggang. "Terimakasih banyak, Neji."

Neji tersenyum padanya. Tampan sekali. Sakura harus menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memeluknya saat itu juga.

Sementara itu, di bawah, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Ino menunggu mereka di ruang keluarga sambil berbincang-bincang dengan ibu Sakura. Sebenarnya yang berbincang dengannya hanya Ino dan Naruto saja, sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke lebih banyak diam. Sai tak hentinya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Ino.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Dia seakan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus menjulurkan leher ke arah tangga menuju kamar Sakura setidaknya setiap dua menit sekali.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Sakit leher?" Mata Naruto menyipit curiga.

-

-

TBC…

-

-

_**Gyaaah~~ another chapter aneh. Sedang gak ada mood nih, tapi aku sangat menikmati menulis bagian terakhir—yah, walaupun agak monoton. Tak apa lah.. Yeah, viva la NejiSakuSasu dengan Sasukebe sebagai objek penderita! Mwahahaha… -ketawa setan- Sori juga karena udah bikin OC-self-insert-ku jadian sama Hagane Kotetsu-kun. =_=' Dan bagian KakaSaku, jangan dilihat sebagai romance, please… Di sini mereka itu seperti ayah sama anaknya.**_

_**Um… lagu 'I Turn to You' itu aku masukin atas dasar kepingin aja sebenernya. Gak tau nyambung gak sama ceritanya. –jangan ditiru, ya- Habis aku selalu dengeri lagu itu (yang versi Christina Aguilera) pas nulis part pertama chapter ini, dan melototin MV-nya yang emang mengharukan itu.**_

_**Um… A/N selanjutnya tar menyusul… **_


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Sakura mengawali hari itu dengan perasaan luar biasa riang. Wajahnya tampak cerah ketika ia memandangi bayangan dirinya dalam cermin pagi itu. Sepertinya kejadian menyenangkan hari sebelumnya telah memberinya energi tambahan untuk menghadapi hari ini. Oh, Sakura merasa bersemangat sekali. Rasanya tidak sabar sampai di sekolah dan bertemu teman-teman dan para guru.

Gadis itu mengadip pada bayangannya sendiri dalam cermin sebelum berpaling untuk mengambil mantelnya, memakainya di atas sweter merah muda pemberian Kakashi saat ulang tahunnya yang keenambelas tahun lalu, kemudian menyambar tas sekolahnya. Ah, dan novel pemberian Neji yang sudah ia baca beberapa halaman semalam.

"Ceria sekali anak Ibu," sapa Azami begitu Sakura turun ke dapur untuk sarapan. Bubur hangat sudah tersedian di atas meja bersama segelas susu dan telur.

"Selamat pagi," Sakura mencium pipi ibunya, lalu duduk. "Sudah tidak sabar sampai di sekolah," ujarnya sambil mengambil gelas susunya dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

Azami tersenyum, kemudian duduk di bangku di depan Sakura. "Kau kan baru kemarin sore bertemu Neji," godanya, serta merta membuat pipi anak gadisnya merona merah karena malu.

"Ah, Ibu ini…" protesnya. Azami terkekeh.

Tepat setelah mangkuk bubur dan gelas susu Sakura tandas, terdengar suara klakson dari depan rumah.

"Mungkin itu pamanmu. Dia bilang mau menjemputmu hari ini," beritahu Azami. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengintip di jendela. Di depan rumah, tampak mobil sedang perak keluaran lama—mobil Kakashi. "Ah, benar. Itu dia."

"Paman menjemputku? Tumben…" Sakura mengelap sisa susu di sudut bibirnya dengan serbet seraya menjulurkan leher ke arah jendela untuk melihat ke luar.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, Sayang," kata Azami.

"Hmm.." Sakura meletakkan serbetnya di atas meja dan bergegas meninggalkan dapur untuk memakai sepatunya. Ibunya menyusul kemudian dengan membawakan tasnya yang tertinggal di dapur—saking bersemangatnya sampai-sampai terlupa barang yang benar-benar penting. Ia juga nyaris tergelincir di tangga dengan alasan yang sama.

"Hati-hati, Sakura!" seru ibunya sambil tertawa melihat anaknya begitu terpeleset-peleset di halaman yang licin karena es menuju mobil pamannya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Sakura sedikit terengah ketika akhirnya ia berhasil melompat masuk ke bangku depan mobil Kakashi tanpa cedera.

"Pagi, _Little Red Ridding Hood,_" sapa Kakashi, merajuk pada mantel bertudung sepanjang lutut berwarna merah menyala yang dikenakan keponakannya itu. Sakura hanya nyengir, kemudian menutup pintu mobil sebelum mereka meluncur perlahan meninggalkan Blossoms' Street_. _

Obrolan seru segera saja terjadi antara paman dan keponakan itu. Meskipun obrolan lebih didominasi Sakura sementara Kakashi hanya menanggapi beberapa kali sambil tertawa, namun Kakashi sangat menikmatinya. Dibiarkannya saja keponakannya itu mengoceh, mengomentari ini itu, seakan obrolan keduanya hari sebelumnya belum cukup. Bahkan ia tidak keberatan ketika Sakura mulai menggoda hubungannya dengan Rin.

Pemandangan serba putih mendominasi di sepanjang jalan menuju _Konoha High. _Tumpukan salju menutupi hampir setiap sudut jalan. Sebuah truk pengeruk salju tampak sedang membersihkan jalanan di _Crimson Drive _ketika mereka melintas di sana.

Sakura membuka jendela mobil ketika mereka melewati rumah nomor 9. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat di bagian belakangnya baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah, terbalut mantel hitam yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, menampakkan kaus abu-abu di baliknya. Bagian bawah _jeans-_nya yang sudah terlihat agak belel dibiarkan sedikit terinjak sol _sneakers-_nya. Tas punggung tersampir di bahunya yang bidang.

"Sasuke!" sapa Sakura riang sambil melambai.

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat agak terkejut melihat Sakura. Namun ia tetap melambaikan tangannya sekilas untuk menjawab sapaan temannya.

"Boleh mengajak Sasuke juga?" Sakura bertanya penuh harap pada pamannya.

"Tentu," sahut Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Ia menepikan mobilnya sementara Sakura kembali melongok ke jendela yang terbuka untuk memanggil Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Sasuke duduk di bangku belakang, terlihat agak canggung. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, ke tempatnya duduk, tersenyum padanya. "Wow, akhirnya kita bisa sama-sama lagi di sekolah, ya!" ujarnya ceria.

"Aa.." Sasuke menyahut kaku sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, memandang ke deretan rumah-rumah yang mereka lewati tanpa benar-benar menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi, Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya kemudian, menatap muridnya melalui kaca spion.

Sasuke berpaling dari jendela. "Kakak baik," jawabnya dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Sibuk seperti biasa kukira?"

"Ya."

"Oh, aku ingin ketemu Kak Itachi!" timbrung Sakura, kembali menoleh ke bangku belakang. "Aku belum berterimakasih padanya soal yang waktu itu."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tersenyum dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya saat itu. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikannya, karena saat berikutnya gadis itu sudah berpaling untuk mengganti siaran di radio mobilnya. Alunan riang musik pop langsung terdengar dari pengeras suara.

"_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you"_

Sakura turut bernyanyi riang bersama penyanyi di radio itu. Kakashi tertawa kecil di sampingnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura yang dikepang dua. Gadis itu menjerit memprotes sebelum tawanya pecah. Di bangku belakang, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, yang kemudian buru-buru ditutupinya dengan memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke jendela.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya mereka akhirnya tiba di gedung kampus _Konoha High _yang beratap merah. Tampak anak-anak mulai berdatangan dari segala penjuru, saling sapa dengan riang dan mengobrol. Guru piket yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang utama, Pak Aoba Yamashiro, menyapa mereka saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki halaman kampus. Melihat sekolahnya lagi setelah beberapa hari absen membuat semangat Sakura semakin terangkat.

"Sepertinya popularitasmu tidak berubah dari sejak kau ke Oto, ya," komentar Sakura terkekeh ketika ia dan Sasuke melewati serombongan anak perempuan yang sedang berkerumun di depan salah satu kelas—mereka langsung mengikik ketika Sasuke lewat—menuju koridor loker. Saat itu mereka sudah berpisah dengan Kakashi yang langsung menuju kantor guru di lantai berikutnya.

Sasuke menyahutnya dengan gerutuan samar, jelas tidak begitu tertarik dengan perhatian gadis-gadis pada dirinya. Hanya satu gadis yang ia inginkan perhatiannya sekarang, hanya saja gadis itu tidak menyadarinya karena matanya terlanjur terpacang pada orang lain. Sasuke mengerling gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya, yang kini sedang membalas sapaan Sasame Fuuma dengan keriangan yang tampak jelas. Hatinya mendadak bimbang. Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati, bagaimana nasibnya bisa begini buruk jatuh hati pada sahabatnya sendiri? Ini benar-benar sulit baginya.

Sebuah tepukan keras yang mendarat mendadak di bahunya membuat lamunannya langsung buyar seketika.

"Selamat pagii!!" sapa Naruto dengan suara begitu keras sampai-sampai membuat telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya dalam radius tiga meter darinya berdenging.

"Oi! Kau mau membuat telinga orang tuli atau apa?" tukas Sasuke kesal—yang diabaikan Naruto.

"Pagi, Naruto," balas Sakura. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, gadis itu tersenyum lebar pada si cowok pirang pemilik bola mata sebiru langit.

Naruto telah menyelip di antara keduanya, mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Sasuke dan sebelah lagi merangkul Sakura. "Pagi yang cerah, ya…" komentarnya.

"Hmm…" Sakura menggumam setuju, sementara Sasuke masih tidak menanggapi.

"Dan manusia satu ini masih saja bermuka masam," Naruto mengacak rambut Sasuke. "Sedang PMS kah dirimu, Sa-su-ke?"

"Berisik!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang tertawa-tawa. Sakura mengikik, memukul Naruto main-main.

"Sakura?" sapa seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Ketiga sahabat itu otomatis menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis kelas tiga dengan rambut cokelat gelap dicepol dua berdiri di dekat tangga bersama beberapa gadis kelas tiga yang lain. Sepertinya mereka hendak menuju ke kelas mereka. Tenten berpaling pada teman-temannya sejenak, mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka, sebelum berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kalian duluan saja deh," kata Sakura pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua cowok itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari sana sambil mengobrol—tepatnya Naruto yang mengoceh sementara Sasuke mendengar dalam diam.

"Hai," sapa Tenten cerah pada Sakura. Mata cokelatnya berbinar selagi ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Yeah…" sahut Sakura, mendadak tak enak sendiri. "Maaf, waktu itu aku bolos latihan."

Tenten menggeleng kecil, masih tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Lagipula, waktu itu latihannya tidak begitu serius. Kami hanya membicarakan soal properti panggung dan musik latar." Ia mengerling punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. "Kuharap kita tidak merepotkan temanmu, karena banyak sekali properti yang harus dibuat. Properti yang biasa tidak sesuai soalnya."

"Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan keberatan," sahut Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Urusan properti panggung untuk drama mereka memang meminta bantuan dari tim logistik panitia festival sekolah, selain dari pihak klub teaternya sendiri.

"Kuharap begitu," kata Tenten seraya membenarkan letak tali tas di bahunya. "Siang ini kita akan kumpul lagi. Kau bisa, kan?"

"Er… tentu," sahut Sakura, sedikit terkejut karena ini bukan jadwalnya yang biasa. Sebetulnya ia sudah menguasai semua dialognya, tetapi sedikit tidak yakin dengan aktingnya karena belum melatihnya lagi sejak beberapa hari belakangan—dan mengingat Kankurou Sabaku, Si Tuan Perfeksionis juga ikut ambil bagian, Sakura menjadi agak khawatir. Dan sepertinya kekhawatiran Sakura itu terpampang di wajahnya, karena saat berikutnya Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir. Hari ini kita hanya _reading _saja, dengan Ibu Yuuhi dan Ibu Mitarashi. Kankurou tidak bisa datang, jadi kau tenang saja. Oke?"

"Oh—er… oke!" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti siang kalau begitu, Sakura!" Tenten menepuk bahunya sekilas sebelum berbalik pergi menyusul teman-temannya menuju kelasnya yang pertama bersama Lee yang kebetulan baru saja datang.

Sakura menghela napas dengan gembira. Kalau begitu nanti siang bisa bertemu Neji lagi, pikirnya riang, lalu berbalik menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka sudah selesai ketika Sakura tiba di lokernya. Sai juga sudah bergabung dengan mereka, pucat seperti biasa, tapi masih tetap penuh senyum.

Waktu seakan berjalan sangat cepat, tiba-tiba saja sudah tiba jam makan siang. Sakura seperti biasa langsung melesat menuju perpustakaan sementara Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai menuju kantin untuk memenuhi dorongan perut—atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto yang kelaparan lah yang menyeret mereka ke sana.

"Aaah.. kenyangnya…"

Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya yang penuh setelah mangkuk kedua ramennya sudah tandas dalam waktu singkat. "Aku tadi tidak sarapan, kehabisan roti," ujarnya entah pada siapa, karena baik Sasuke maupun Sai tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui alasannya makan begini banyak. Sasuke melempar pandang jijik ketika Naruto bersendawa keras.

"Ups! Sori," kekeh Naruto sebelum mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sakura lama sekali ke perpustakaannya," kata Sasuke seraya menoleh ke arah pintu kantin. Sakura belum juga muncul.

"Barangkali dia bertemu Neji," sahut Sai sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia menyeruput kotak sari jeruknya. "Mereka kan memang sering _ketemuan _di sana."

"Oh…" kata Sasuke dingin, meskipun sebenarnya darahnya sudah seperti mendidih membayangkan dua orang itu bercengkerama berdua di perpustakaan, barangkali di sudut-sudut yang sepi.

Naruto melempar pandang padanya sekilas sebelum berkata, "Mereka kan pasangan di drama sekolah nanti. Wajarlah kalau mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Membangun _chemistry, _tahu, kan?"

"Yeah, pastinya," sahut Sasuke masam, berlagak tidak peduli. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menghela napas. Matanya memandang kosong di kejauhan sementara makan siangnya tergeletak terlupakan di atas meja, sama sekali tidak menyadari telah membuat merah padam seorang gadis karena mengira Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

Naruto memandang kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Sai yang sejak tadi menunduk terus membaca bukunya dan Sasuke yang entah mengapa seharian ini melamun terus seperti orang bego, berkali-kali menghela napas berat seperti kakek-kakek, sepertinya _memang _ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Naruto punya dugaan soal itu, meskipun ia belum seratus persen yakin. Dan ia berharap itu hanya sebatas dugaannya saja. Semoga.

Dan lama-lama berada di sana membuatnya agak bosan. Sudah beberapa kali ia memancing percakapan dengan kedua cowok itu, namun keduanya hanya menanggapi dingin saja. Benar-benar tidak asyik. Terlebih sekarang, setelah sesosok gadis pirang bermata biru baru saja memasuki kantin bersama teman-temannya, minus Sakura, dan mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Naruto memutar matanya ketika melihat Sai tak hentinya mengerling ke meja gadis-gadis yang sekarang ribut cekikikan itu, ekspresinya seperti orang merana saja.

Mau tak mau Naruto kasihan juga pada sobatnya yang satu itu. Mereka telah membicarakan ini beberapa kali. Sai tahu ia tidak boleh berharap, dan jelas ia tidak punya kesempatan, tapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Rasa _itu _tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, betapa pun ia menginginkannya. Ada sesuatu pada diri Ino yang begitu menariknya seperti magnet yang amat kuat.

Menghela napas bosan, Naruto kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya. Suara bangku yang berderit mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Kamar kecil," sahut Naruto singkat. Ia mengerling nampan Sasuke dan Sai yang dua-duanya belum habis. "Kalian selesaikan saja dulu makan siangnya. Nanti aku kembali lagi. Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu, ah. Aku tidak akan kabur kemana-mana, kok. Okeh?" Cengiran iseng muncul di wajah cowok pirang itu.

"Ha ha ha.. lucu sekali," tukas Sasuke mencibirnya. "Minggat saja sana!"

Tertawa-tawa, Naruto melenggang meninggalkan kantin. Sementara Sasuke dan Sai melanjutkan makan siangnya yang belum selesai dalam keheningan. Hening di meja mereka, tapi di sekelilingnya suasana benar-benar berisik. Terlebih suara tawa nyaring dibuat-buat yang berasal dari meja gadis-gadis populer. Benar-benar membuat tidak nyaman, terutama bagi Sasuke yang lebih menyukai suasana tenang.

"Mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Sai ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari bangkunya, meninggalkan makan siangnya yang masih tersisa.

"Perpus," gerutu Sasuke singkat, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Baru saja Sai hendak menyusul Sasuke, sebuah suara—yang membuat hatinya langsung mencelos saat mendengarnya—memanggil namanya. Di seberangnya, tampak Ino sedang melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum padanya. Sai terpaku di tempatnya beberapa saat, bimbang, tercabik antara ingin membalas atau bergegas kabur dari sana. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan panggilan gadis itu dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian ia menyesalinya. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk kembali ke kantin, bukan?

Sai menggeram pelan, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

-

-

"Haah.. dasar, mereka berdua itu. Tidak bisa ceria sedikit, apa?" Naruto menggerutu sendiri sembari mencuci tangannya di wastafel toilet siswa, mengeluhkan sikap dingin kedua sahabatnya, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Ngomong sendiri, nanti kau bisa disangka sudah gila, Naruto," kata seseorang di belakangnya.

Dari balik cermin, Naruto melihat Kiba baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik dan berjalan ke wastafel di sebelahnya. "Kalau kau jadi aku, kau pasti akan mengomel juga, Kiba," ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Sasuke dan Sai itu…"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kiba terbahak. "Bisa kubayangkan orang sepertimu terjebak di antara dua es batu."

Naruto terkekeh. "Dua es batu, eh?" Ia menyudahi acara cuci tangannya, menutup keran, lalu bersandar di meja wastafel seraya melipat dua tangannya di dada. "Mereka sebenarnya tidak sedingin itu," ujarnya membela kedua sahabatnya. "Mereka bisa menyenangkan kalau mereka mau—Sasuke dan Sai itu."

"Sasuke?" Kiba terkekeh lagi. "Kalau Sai sih aku masih percaya—karena aku cukup sering bersamanya di klub jurnal. Tapi Sasuke? Dia itu seperti robot saja, kaku, angkuh dan dingin. Kadang-kadang aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia itu adiknya Itachi. Berbeda sekali soalnya. Itachi orangnya lumayan ramah dan er… romantis—setidaknya pada Kak Hana," ia menambahkan dalam suara pelan.

"Oh! Kau kenal Kak Itachi juga?" Naruto menatap Kiba agak terkejut.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya. "Yeah, bagaimana tidak kalau dia mengencani kakak perempuanku dan datang ke rumah setidaknya sekali seminggu?"

"Wow, kalau begitu kalian calon saudara ipar dong?" kekeh Naruto.

Sekali lagi Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Kalau Itachi memang serius dengan kakakku," gumamnya. "Kalau dia berani membuat kakakku menangis lagi seperti waktu itu, aku bersumpah akan menyuruh Akamaru menggigit bokongnya."

Naruto memutar matanya. _"Sister complex," _komentarnya dalam suara rendah sehingga Kiba tidak mendengarnya di antara suara air yang mengalir deras dari keran. "Ya sudah, aku duluan, Kiba!" Ditepuknya bahu cowok berambut cokelat jabrik itu sekilas, lalu berlalu meninggalkan toilet.

Naruto baru saja akan kembali ke kantin ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang seharusnya tidak berada di sana baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Cowok itu mengenakan jaket di atas seragamnya dan rambutnya yang jabrik ditutupi kupluk, tapi Naruto masih bisa mengenalinya dengan baik sebagai salah satu pegawai di restoran keluarga Sakura.

"Kotetsu?" celetuk Naruto.

Kotetsu Hagane menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. "N—Naruto?" sapanya terkejut—gugup lebih tepatnya. Cengiran salah tingkah muncul di wajahnya ketika Naruto bergegas menghampirinya, melempar pandang heran padanya.

"Ngapain kau di sini?" tanyanya sebelum kemudian ekspresi herannya berubah. Ia nyengir lebar. "Ah! Biar kutebak… Suster Airi?"

Rona kemerahan tipis muncul di wajah Kotetsu. "Aku hanya mengantar pesanannya," ujarnya membela diri sambil mengangkat kotak pesanan yang sudah kosong.

"Boo… Masih saja mau menyangkal," goda Naruto sambil tertawa. "Mengantar pesanan atau _mengantar pesanan_?"

Kotetsu meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tidak ada gunanya lagi mengelak lagi dari anak muda ini, pikirnya. Lagi pula Naruto memang sudah pernah melihatnya bersama Airi di restoran. "Yeah, yeah… aku memang menemui_nya," _ujarnya mengakui. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan mengunjungi pacar sendiri di tempat kerjanya, kan?"

"Tidak sih…" kata Naruto, "Tapi memangnya restoran sedang tidak ramai jam makan siang begini?"

Cengiran di wajah Kotetsu agak memudar. Ia menggeleng, dan Naruto mengerti apa maksudnya. Sakura sudah menceritakan tentang masalah yang dialami restoran keluarganya padanya dua hari yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Naruto. Tidak boleh meninggalkan restoran lama-lama. Isaribi bawel itu bakal ngomel-ngomel nanti," pamit Kotetsu. Ia melempar senyum sekilas sebelum berbalik ke arah koridor yang menuju pintu utama gedung itu.

Kemudian pikiran itu tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja di kepala Naruto sementara ia memandang punggung Kotetsu yang semakin menjauh di antara kerumunan anak-anak.

"Kotetsu! Tunggu dulu!"

-

-

Entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke menyeret kakinya ke perpustakaan saat itu. Padahal ia sedang tidak ingin meminjam ataupun membaca buku. Yang ia tahu, ia _hanya _ingin pergi ke sana. Dan di sanalah ia sekarang, di depan pintu perpustakaan. Beberapa anak yang baru saja keluar dari perpus menoleh saat berpapasan dengannya. Beberapa tidak peduli, beberapa—seperti yang kerap ia lihat—memandang terpesona. Sasuke mengabaikan mereka dan melangkah masuk.

Ruangan itu lengang seperti setiap kali Sasuke datang ke sana. Anak-anak kelas tiga mendominasi. Mereka duduk sendiri-sendiri atau berkelompok di meja baca, mendiskusikan entah apa dalam suara rendah. Beberapa terlihat sedang sibuk mencari buku di deretan rak-rak atau langsung mencari di daftar buku di komputer pustakawan berwajah galak di sudut.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang cukup luas itu, seakan berharap menemukan seseorang di antara anak-anak. Perhatiannya sejenak teralih saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sai.

"Kenapa berdiri saja di sini?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," gumam Sasuke, lalu ia melangkah masuk setelah menyimpan tasnya di loker pengunjung. Sai mengikutinya masuk, mendahuluinya menuju deretan rak yang memajang buku-buku umum.

Sementara itu, mata Sasuke masih menjelajahi setiap sudut perpustakaan. Ia melihat Hinata dan Shiho, anak kelas dua yang memakai kacamata supertebal yang juga salah satu temannya di klub jurnal, sedang belajar bersama di salah satu meja baca. Juugo di meja yang lain sibuk menulis sementara setumpuk tinggi buku menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan. Suigetsu yang duduk di sampingnya tampak bosan dan mengantuk, membalik-balik buku yang dibacanya tanpa minat. Tapi ia tidak melihat Sakura di sana.

Ia kemudian melangkah ke deretan rak-rak buku Ilmu Alam, menyusuri setiap judul buku dengan tangannya tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan. Sampai akhirnya ia melihatnya di sana. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk di salah satu meja baca yang ada di sudut. Sasuke baru saja akan menghampirinya ketika menyadari Sakura tidak sendirian di sana. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia mengenali punggung Neji. Tatapannya mendadak hampa.

Mereka berdua—Neji dan Sakura duduk di meja yang sama, berdekatan dan berbicara dalam suara pelan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Drama? Pelajaran? Atau sesuatu yang lebih pribadi, Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tidak memedulikan itu, tapi tidak bisa.

Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk segera pergi dari sana, tetapi tubuhnya seakan tidak mau menurut, dengan bandelnya masih berkeras berdiri di sana. Memandangi punggung mereka, dan lengan mereka yang beberapa kali tidak sengaja bersentuhan membuat dadanya seperti dicabik-cabik dari dalam, panas. Namun Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia menyambar salah satu buku asal saja dari rak dan berjalan menuju meja yang letaknya dua meja dari meja yang ditempati Sakura dan Neji, menarik kursinya agak kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi derit keras—yang disusul desisan dari segala arah yang menyuruhnya diam—lalu duduk dan mulai membaca. Meskipun matanya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Sakura saat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura melempar senyum pada Sasuke, namun entah mengapa itu malah membuatnya semakin kesal. Terlebih saat melihat Neji juga menoleh padanya. Pandangan Sasuke langsung terblokir ketika Sai menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Novel klasik Konoha," kata Sai sambil memperlihatkan bukunya pada Sasuke, "Kelihatannya menarik, eh? Aku belum pernah baca."

"Hn," gerutu Sasuke sambil berpaling kembali pada buku di tangannya.

"Oh, hai Sakura, Hyuuga," Sasuke mendengar Sai menyapa ringan dua orang yang duduk di meja sebelah mereka. Dari suaranya, tampaknya mereka membalas sapaan Sai.

Sementara Sai mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam bacaannya, Sasuke diam-diam menajamkan telinga, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sakura dan Neji.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat Neji menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas sementara Sakura memperhatikannya sambil sesekali mengangguk. Rupanya mereka hanya berdiskusi tentang pelajaran—Kimia, dari yang bisa Sasuke tangkap dari pembicaraan mereka. Neji menjelaskan bagian yang Sakura tidak mengerti tentang _stoikiometri. _Sesederhana itu, tapi tetap saja membuatnya merasa tidak karuan.

Setelah beberapa menit yang menyiksa—bagi Sasuke—akhirnya diskusi mereka berakhir. Neji beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi setelah Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih dengan nada ceria padanya. Gadis itu menyelipkan kertas yang tadi ditulisi Neji ke dalam bukunya. Wajahnya tampak luar biasa berseri ketika ia menghampiri kedua temannya.

"Hai!" sapa Sakura cerah sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mata hijaunya mengerling buku yang dibaca Sasuke, dan ia tersenyum. "Kelihatannya sangat menarik ya, Sasuke?"

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan nada dingin dalam suaranya saat memandang wajah cerah Sakura. "Kimia?"

"Hmm…" Sakura menggeleng, lalu menunjuk buku di tangan Sasuke. "Tertarik mendalami?"

Wajah Sasuke memanas saat menyadari buku apa yang dibacanya sejak tadi. _Reproduksi Manusia. _Namun Sasuke dangan cepat menguasai dirinya. "Oh, yeah. Ini sangat menarik."

"Tadi Neji mengajariku Kimia," beritahu Sakura tanpa diminta, jelas sama sekali tidak menyadari dampaknya bagi Sasuke. "Oh, dia benar-benar _jenius_! Pantas saja jadi pelajar teladan dengan indeks prestasi tertinggi di kelas tiga!" ujarnya berseri-seri.

"Hn," dengus Sasuke.

"Setahuku indeks prestasimu juga yang tertinggi di kelas dua, Sakura," timbrung Sai sambil melempar senyumnya yang biasa. "Bisa dibilang kau juga jenius."

Sakura membalas senyumnya. Wajahnya merona merah. "Thanks, Sai. Tapi Shikamaru dan orang ini," Sakura mengendikkan kepala pada Sasuke, "mengalahkanku di Aljabar."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau yang memegang nilai _komulatif_ tertinggi, kan?" kata Sai. Sakura berseri-seri.

"Eh, aku kok tidak melihat Naruto?"Gadis itu melempar pandang ke segala arah, mencari-cari sosok cowok pirang pemilik mata biru cerah itu.

"Dia sedang ke _belakang,_" beritahu Sai. Ia ikut menjulurkan leher. "Harusnya dia sudah selesai…"

"Kecuali kalau dia tidak tahu kita ada di sini," kata Sasuke masuk akal.

Naruto memang tidak tahu. Dan ia langsung sewot begitu mereka bertemu di kelas selanjutnya beberapa menit kemudian. Tapi kejengkelannya tidak bertahan lama. Ia punya rencana untuk Sakura dan ia membutuhkan Sasuke dan Sai untuk membantunya juga. Maka setelah pelajaran berakhir dan Sakura sudah pergi bersama teman-teman teaternya untuk latihan mingguan, Naruto segera menahan Sasuke dan Sai agar tetap di kelas.

"Apa?" tukas Sasuke ketus.

Naruto membeliak padanya, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Sasuke sedang _moody, _pikirnya, tidak ada gunanya meladeninya sekarang.

"Kalian ingat Sakura cerita soal masalah di restorannya?" Naruto memulai, menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sai seraya memandang Naruto bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Menurutku kita harus membantunya," kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Kedua sahabatnya tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat, hanya bertukar pandang dengan sangsi.

"Membantu bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Kau mau meminjaminya uang?" kata Sasuke tidak peka.

"Kau ini jenius atau bego, sih?" geramnya pada Sasuke, "Kau pikir Sakura dan Ibunya akan menerima begitu saja?—lagipula, uang dari mana?"

"Kakekku mungkin bisa meminjamkan," usul Sai sama tidak pekanya seperti Sasuke.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabar. "Dasar orang kaya. Gampang sekali bicaranya," gerutunya pelan. "Tidak. Bukan bantuan yang seperti itu. Tapi kupikir kita bisa membantu mereka menarik pengunjung." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke dan Sai untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku punya rencana," ujarnya dengan suara rendah, "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Kotetsu tadi. Dan dia sudah setuju mau membantu."

"Rencana apa?" Sasuke tampak tertarik.

Seringai puas muncul di wajah Naruto. "Begini…"

-

-

Keesokan harinya ketiga cowok itu memulai rencana mereka. Mereka juga sudah memberitahu Ino tentang ini dan gadis itu begitu bersemangat ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana. Tugasnya adalah mengalihkan perhatian Sakura sementara yang lain melakukan tugas masing-masing. Naruto—yang memang paling bawel dan cenderung sok akrab dengan anak-anak di Konoha High—bertugas untuk berpromosi langsung—tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, tentu saja.

Sepanjang jam istirahat makan siang, cowok itu gencar berpromosi pada anak-anak. Mengajak sebanyak mungkin orang yang dikenalnya, mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga, dari yang populer sampai yang _nerd._

"Halo cewek-cewek!" serunya saat menghampiri Karin dan teman-teman _cheerleader­_-nya di kantin. Naruto telah menarik bangku dan menyusup duduk di antara gadis-gadis populer itu, nyengir lebar.

"Kau mau apa, Naruto?" tanya Karin galak.

"Galak sekali, Nona," Naruto pura-pura cemberut padanya sebelum berpaling pada gadis-gadis yang lain. "Dengar Nona-Nona, kalau kalian senggang akhir pekan ini, kusarankan kalian datang ke Blossoms Café. Tahu kan, yang di dekat Crimson Drive?"

"Ngapain kami harus ke sana?" tanya salah satu gadis ingin tahu.

"Tunggu dulu. Itu kan restoran milik keluarganya Sakura Haruno, kan?" tanya Karin sambil mengernyit. Gadis berambut merah itu memang beberapa kali ke sana untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Sakura dan Chouji.

"Ya—"

"Oh, yang itu." Gadis yang lain mendengus. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku sudah pernah ke sana. Enak sih makanannya, hanya saja membosankan."

Kata-katanya praktis membuat yang lain tidak tertarik.

"Tapi kali ini aku jamin tidak akan membosankan," sahut Naruto cepat. "Akhir pekan ini bakal spesial."

"Spesial apanya? Menunya? Kalau membikin gemuk, aku tidak tertarik," kata salah satu dari mereka, yang bertubuh paling ceking.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. Dasar cewek-cewek anoreksia, gemuk saja dipikirkan sampai segitunya, pikirnya tak habis pikir. "Bukan…" ujarnya sambil mengekeh. Kemudian melempar pandang misterius pada gadis-gadis itu. "Kalian tahu Sasuke Uchiha, kan?"

"Tentu saja tahu," sambar Karin, memutar mata marunnya. "Dia kan sangat beken di sini. Siapa yang tidak tahu?"

"Yeah. Dan sangat keren…" timpal gadis yang lain dengan pandangan menerawang.

"_Cool _dan tampan," desah yang lain. Dan mereka semua mulai mengikik seru.

Naruto harus bersusah payah untuk tidak menjulurkan lidahnya, berlagak muntah di meja. "Yah, pokoknya _dia,_" ujarnya mengangguk, dan ia segera mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari gadis-gadis itu. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja, gadis-gadis itu otomatis mendekat. "Kalau kalian ingin mendapatkan _servis spesial _darinya, kusarankan kalian datang."

Mendengar itu, mereka langsung memekik tertahan. Naruto buru-buru meletakkan jarinya di bibir, menyuruh mereka tenang.

"Kau serius, Naruto?" bisik Karin bersemangat.

"Seratus persen," sahut Naruto mengangguk. "Dia akan ada di sana akhir pekan ini. Barangkali malah _setiap _akhir pekan," ujarnya tanpa dosa, dengan sukses membuat gadis-gadis itu memekik kegirangan lagi. Menyeramkan sekali.

"Apa Sai juga…?" tanya salah satu dari mereka malu-malu.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, agak terkejut ternyata Sai juga mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka. "Yeah, tentu saja dia akan di sana juga."

Sekali lagi mereka mengikik seperti _banshee._

"Kalau begitu kami akan datang. Kapan lagi melihat Sasuke Uchiha dan Sai jadi pelayan?!"

Naruto meringis, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua sobatnya kalau saja mereka ada di sana sekarang. Ia tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan reaksi Sai, karena kemungkinan besar cowok itu tidak akan terlalu ambil peduli. Tapi Sasuke… Naruto berharap Sasuke tidak akan membunuhnya karena ini.

-

-

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sai yang kebagian tugas membuat selebaran menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang mereka di ruang jurnal untuk meminjam komputer di sana. Kebetulan saat itu Hinata juga ada di sana, mengerjakan sesuatu di _laptop-_nya—mungkin artikel untuk majalah sekolah edisi mendatang—ditemani dengan sekotak makan siang buatan rumah. Dengan ramah gadis Hyuuga itu menawari Sasuke dan Sai.

"Trims," ucap Sasuke setelah Hinata menawarinya _sandwich _isi tuna dan sayuran. Ia tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu, teringat masa lalu saat Hinata masih sering membawakannya makan siang.

"Hmm…" gadis itu mengangguk, lalu ganti menawari Sai yang sedang berkutat di komputer. "K-Kalian sedang mengerjakan apa, sih?" Hinata bertanya penasaran, membungkuk untuk melihat dari atas bahu Sai.

"Selebaran," sahut Sai. Ia mundur sementara komputer diambil alih Sasuke, mengambil _sandwich _yang ditawarkan Hinata. "Terimakasih."

"_Blossoms Café_," Hinata membaca tulisan di bagian paling atas. "Bukankah itu restoran milik keluarga Sakura?"

"Ya," kata Sai, menggigit _sandwich-_nya. Ia mengambil waktu mengunyah dan menelan potongan rotinya sebelum berkata, "Katanya belakangan ini mereka mengalami kesulitan, jadi kami ingin membantunya promosi."

"Wah…" Hinata tersenyum, tampak sangat terkesan. Kemudian ia kembali ke bangkunya semula dan mulai berkerja dengan _laptop-_nya lagi. Sesekali gadis itu mengerling Sasuke dan Sai yang sibuk berdiskusi sambil mengutak-atik desain selebaran di komputer tua klub mereka, tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sudah banyak sekali perubahan pada diri Sasuke dan Sai sejak mereka pindah ke sekolah itu. Hinata masih _sangat _mengingat saat-saat awal dulu. Bagaimana Sai, bagaimana Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka mereka akan bersahabat seperti sekarang? Persis seperti kakak-adik—mengingat rupa mereka yang agak mirip.

"Hinata juga mampirlah kapan-kapan," undang Sai. "Akhir pekan ini kami mau berkumpul di sana."

"P-Pasti sangat m-menyenangkan," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Suara ketukan terdengar tiga kali sebelum pintu ruang jurnal membuka, menampakan sosok remaja laki-laki berambut pirang menyala dengan cengiran superlebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya, tidak lupa diiringi dengan seruan keras penuh semangat, membuat yang ada menoleh kaget. Hinata nyaris menyenggol jatuh kotak makan siangnya saking terkejutnya dengan kemunculan mendadak Naruto. Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan.

"Berisik, Naruto!" Sasuke menukas.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai minta maaf. "Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto sambil melangkah masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Hai, Hinata!" sapanya ceria saat melihat Hinata ada di sana juga.

"S-Siang, N-Naruto," balas Hinata terbata-bata. Kepalanya tertunduk saat Naruto berjalan melewatinya dan mendekati komputer tempat Sasuke dan Sai sedang bekerja.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," Sasuke memberitahu Naruto yang kini sudah mengintip dari atas bahunya.

"Wow. Ini pasti desainnya Sai," komentar Naruto terkekeh. "Artistik."

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, sementara Sasuke mencibirnya tidak suka. "Kau pikir hanya Sai saja yang bisa mendesain seperti ini?" ia menukas.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ke arah Sasuke saat Sasuke tidak melihat, lalu tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Jadi kau sudah mengajak anak-anak lain?" Sasuke menanyainya tanpa memandangnya.

"Sudah. Aku sudah mengajak teman-teman tim bola-ku, anak-anak karate, anak-anak debat, anak-anak _cheers_…" Naruto mulai menghitung semua klub dengan jarinya. "Sudah semua, tenang saja."

"Kau yakin ini bakal berhasil?" tanya Sai agak sangsi.

Naruto menghenyakkan diri di bangku kosong di sebelah Hinata—tanpa sadar membuat gadis itu bertambah gugup—sebelum menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu, "Semoga. Kita tidak tahu kalau tidak mencoba. Yang penting kan usahanya dulu. Benar kan, Hinata?"

Kaget karena tiba-tiba dimintai pendapat oleh Naruto, Hinata tergagap-gagap, "I-Iya, benar."

Naruto melempar senyum lebar padanya. "Omong-omong, Hinata, kau datanglah ke _Blossoms Café_ kapan-kapan ya. Ajak Neji sekalian."

Sasuke langsung tersedak _sandwich _yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"I-Iya…" sahut Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah mengajaknya," kata Sai sambil menggebuk punggung Sasuke yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada _laptop _Hinata. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa, Hinata?" tanyanya penasaran sambil berusaha mengintip.

"Ini… um… a-aku sedang memikirkan artikel apa yang a-akan kami tulis u-untuk edisi tahun baru," jawab Hinata. "K-kami ingin membuat yang s-sedikit istimewa dari edisi biasanya."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Naruto tertarik. "Apa kalian akan membuat _the most _bla bla bla lagi seperti tahun lalu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "I-Itu kemungkinan tetap ada—"

"Kalau begitu masukkan aku ke kategori _the most handsome _ya.." gurau Naruto sambil nyengir. Sasuke mencibirnya sementara Sai dan Hinata hanya mengulum senyum geli. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Um…" Hinata tampak berpikir. "K-Kami masih mencari bahan. Pak Hatake sudah mengusulkan supaya kami menulis tentang keluarga—maksudnya, warga sekolah yang m-masih punya hubungan keluarga."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menulis tentang dirimu sendiri dan Neji," kata Naruto tersenyum, membuat Hinata tersipu lagi.

"Atau tentang Motoki dan Aika Furuhata," usul Sai. Hinata mengangguk.

"Atau Sakura dan Pak Hatake!" timpal Naruto semangat.

"Atau mereka yang bukan keluarga tetapi sudah seperti keluarga?" usul Sasuke tanpa diduga. Ia sudah berpaling dari komputernya dan menggabungkan diri dalam obrolan. "Hanya mengusulkan. Terlintas begitu saja di kepala," tambahnya sambil mengangkat bahu, lalu berpaling lagi.

"Aaw… _so sweet…_" komentar Naruto. "Tumben…?"

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," timpal Sai. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Tapi agak susah mencari narasumbernya."

Hinata menatap ketiga cowok itu selama beberapa saat, melempar senyum penuh arti. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah menemukan apa yang ingin ia tulis nanti.

-

-

Sore harinya, ketika sekolah sudah bubar, Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung meluncur ke Crimson Drive untuk mencetak selebaran yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya, masih tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, tentu saja. Mereka beralasan akan mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama-sama di rumah Sasuke. Dan karena Sakura sudah berjanji—setidaknya pada dirinya sendiri—untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya, ia tidak bisa ikut. Tentu saja ketiga cowok itu tidak keberatan.

Sakura kelihatannya sangat menyesal tidak bisa ikut. Tapi mereka meyakinkannya kalau itu bukan masalah besar, dan mereka bisa belajar kelompok lain waktu. Dan mereka juga berjanji akan datang ke restoran besok—karena itu memang bagian dari rencana mereka.

Salju turun lagi ketika ketiga sahabat itu sampai di Crimson Drive nomor sembilan. BMW hitam milik Itachi sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Rupanya kakak Sasuke itu pulang lebih awal—mengingat belakangan ini ia sering lembur karena banyak proyek yang harus dikerjakan sebelum Itachi mendaftar untuk program S2-nya di universitas.

Suara gonggongan Rufus langsung menyapa mereka begitu Sasuke membuka pintu. _Retriever _itu melompat girang menyambut sang tuan, mencoba menjilati telinganya saat Sasuke menunduk untuk membuka sepatunya. Sasuke menggaruk belakang telinga si anjing sebelum Naruto mengambil alihnya. Rufus yang memang sudah mengenal Naruto ganti menyalak riang padanya.

"Anjing baik. Kau tidak mirip dengan tuanmu, ya…" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk leher Rufus.

Sekilas, Sasuke melihat ada sepatu wanita tergeletak di dekat rak sepatu sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya _calon kakak iparnya _sedang berkunjung.

"Ayo masuk," ia mengajak Naruto dan Sai agar mengikutinya masuk, "Kak! Aku pulang!" serunya.

Terdengar suara pekikan tertahan dan benda terjatuh dari arah dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi muncul dari pintu dapur. "Ah, Sasuke, sudah pulang?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tampang kakak laki-lakinya. Biasa saja sebenarnya, yang tidak biasa hanyalah noda merah seperti bekas _lipstick_ di sudut bibirnya. "Ada noda _lipstick _di bibirmu," beritahu Sasuke jemu sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Itachi buru-buru menyeka noda di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, lalu nyengir. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Naruto dan Sai muncul di belakang Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Beruntung mereka tidak sempat melihat noda _lipstick _itu.

"Oh, ada Naruto dan Sai juga," sapa Itachi pada dua teman adiknya.

"Sore, Kak!" balas Naruto ceria. Sai hanya mengangguk sopan.

Sasuke melongok ke dapur dan melihat Hana Inuzuka, kakak perempuan Kiba Inuzuka sekaligus kekasih Itachi, sedang membungkuk di bawah meja konter, mengumpulkan barang-barang yang jatuh. Ketika wanita muda itu menegakkan diri, Sasuke bisa melihatnya mengenakan apron. Beberapa bahan makanan tergeletak di atas wadah di meja.

Hana tersenyum gugup padanya. "Sasuke sudah pulang?"

"Hn. Kalian sedang _masak_?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis. Bahkan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hana memerah.

"Eeh… Ada Kak Hana," sapa Naruto yang juga sudah melihat kakak perempuan Kiba. Hana buru-buru meletakkan spatula yang tadi terjatuh ke meja dan bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Ah, ada Naruto juga, dan…" Hana melempar pandang bertanya pada Sai.

"Sai," Sai menyebutkan namanya, mengangguk sopan, "Salam kenal."

"Ini Kak Hana, pacar kakakku," beritahu Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasa. "Kakaknya Kiba."

"Oh!" Sai menganggukkan kepala paham, lalu tersenyum. Pantas saja dari tadi ia merasa wanita di depannya itu mirip seseorang yang ia tidak ingat. Rupanya kakak perempuan teman satu klubnya, Kiba.

Hana balas tersenyum, lalu dengan gugup menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Kami baru saja akan membuat makan malam," kata Itachi kemudian. "Kalian mau makan malam di sini?"

"Kami tidak lama-lama, Kak. Setelah ini mau pergi lagi," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh, oke," sahut Itachi, sudut bibirnya agak berkedut menahan senyum.

Dan Sasuke tahu persis apa yang ada dalam pikiran kakaknya itu; makan malam romantis berdua saja tanpa gangguan tiga bocah berisik. Karena Sasuke tahu persis mereka berdua punya komitmen untuk tidak _macam-macam _sebelum menikah, maka Sasuke tidak terlalu khawatir meninggalkan kakaknya itu berdua saja dengan pacarnya di rumah.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai memang tidak berlama-lama di sana. Setelah mencetak selebaran sederhana itu, mereka pergi lagi untuk mengkopi dan menyebarkannya. Mereka juga membawa Rufus bersama mereka. Anjing itu girang bukan kepalang ketika tahu mau diajak jalan-jalan dan dengan penuh semangat berlarian, membuat Sasuke yang memegangi talinya terseret-seret di belakangnya. Rufus jelas memang butuh jalan-jalan setelah seharian terkurung di rumah yang membosankan.

Mereka sempat melihat Sakura sekilas dari jendela kaca restorannya ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi—Itachi tidak meminjamkan mobilnya karena akan dipakai mengantar Hana pulang setelah makan malam—melintasi _Blossoms Café._ Halaman parkir restoran itu terlihat jauh lebih lengang dari yang pernah mereka ingat. Tapi tidak setelah malam ini. Mereka berharap usaha mereka tidak akan sia-sia.

Tempat pertama yang terlintas dalam kepala mereka adalah _Konoha City Square. _Seperti biasa setiap akhir pekan tempat itu selalu ramai dipenuhi anak-anak muda maupun orang tua yang sekedar ingin melepas penat setelah lima hari penuh bekerja. Mereka juga bertemu beberapa orang yang mereka kenal; Ino yang sedang berkencan dengan Idate; Gaara, teman Sai dari Suna, bersama seorang gadis mungil yang mereka ingat bernama Matsuri; juga beberapa anak Konoha High yang langsung menyapa heboh begitu melihat mereka—tiga cowok paling kece di Konoha High. Setidaknya itu menurut Naruto yang memang senang omong besar.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama sampai selebaran yang mereka bawa habis terbagi. Meskipun agak menjengkelkan juga saat melihat beberapa selebaran malah berakhir di tempat sampah.

Sebelum pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli dumpling goreng di pinggir jalan dan sekaleng soda untuk makan malam. Yah, karena mereka membawa anjing jadi tidak diperbolehkan masuk restoran atau kedai makanan yang tertutup. Tapi tidak mengapa. Mereka cukup puas dan kenyang menikmati makanan sederhana itu dengan duduk-duduk di pelataran dekat air mancur KCS, sambil menikmati pertunjukan musik gratis dari para pemusik jalanan.

"Hei, malam tahun baru nanti, kita kemari, yuk! Dengan Sakura juga. Bagaimana?" ajak Naruto penuh semangat pada dua sahabatnya kemudian.

-

-

TBC

-

-

_Em... speechless nih. Enggak tau mau ngomong apaan untuk chapter ini. Yang jelas makasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview sejauh ini. Maaf enggak dibalesin satu-satu, takut kepanjangan juga. Hehehe... Oia, makasih juga yang udah mereview di editan **'Memories: A Love Story'** sama **'Aishiteru, Sensei!!"** ^___^  
_

_Yosh! Ganba!!_


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

"Jadi pelayan tidak masuk dalam rencana!" desis Sasuke jengkel keesokan harinya. Naruto baru saja memberitahunya dan Sai tahap kedua rencana mereka—lebih tepatnya, rencananya sendiri—dimana mereka akan membantu menjadi pelayan di restoran Sakura. Pagi itu mereka sudah berkumpul di lapangan parkir Blossoms' Café yang belum buka. Sai sedang bersandar santai pada _Porsche _merahnya, menonton pertengkaran kecil kedua temannya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada.

Naruto hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "_Well, _ya.. sori. Tapi menurutku tampang kalian berdua lumayan untuk menarik pengunjung—"

"Kau pikir kami patung selamat datang?"

Naruto mengabaikannya, dan melanjutkan, "…terutama untuk menarik para gadis. Ouw! Apa itu maksudnya?!" Mata birunya memelototi Sasuke yang baru saja mendaratkan jitakan telak di kepala pirangnya sementara tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya—yang sepertinya akan benjol dalam beberapa detik.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" dengus Sasuke. "Idiot! Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya?"

"Bilang atau tidak bilang tidak akan ada bedanya, kan?" Naruto bersungut-sungut, masih mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Jadi kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?"

Sasuke melempar pandangannya berkeliling lapangan parkir yang kosong itu sementara ia mempertimbangkan lagi. Selama ini tidak pernah terpikirikan olehnya akan melakukan hal seperti ini—maksudnya menjadi pelayan restoran. Mengenakan seragam, tersenyum dan bicara ramah sepanjang waktu untuk melayani pelanggan. Oke, bukannya ia tidak suka bersikap ramah, ia hanya tidak terbiasa. Belum lagi… Euh… _Menarik para gadis, huh? _Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke merinding. Ia bukannya tidak suka pada mereka, tapi entah mengapa ia seringkali mereka ia memiliki sesuatu yang membuat cewek-cewek itu berubah menjadi _monster—_bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya, tentu saja—yang siap menelannya bulat-bulat.

Tapi… ini untuk Sakura, kan? Lagipula ini tidak akan selamanya. Untuk membantu Sakura, tidak ada salahnya sesekali tidak mementingkan ego sendiri, bukan? Memasang tampang ramah, bicara sopan dan menghadapi para _monster.. _er… maksudnya _mereka… _Sepertinya itu bukan hal besar, eh? Dibandingkan dengan…

_Dengan.. um…_

Sasuke merasakan suhu di wajahnya menghangat di udara yang dingin menggigit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, lalu menoleh pada Naruto dan Sai yang menunggu jawabannya. Dengan helaan napas panjang, ia akhirnya menjawab,

"Baiklah. Aku ikut."

Naruto nyengir puas, lalu ganti memandang Sai. "Sai?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Ini kan untuk membantu teman," sahut cowok itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus… Aw…" Naruto mengernyit, mengusap-usap kepalanya. Mata birunya berair. "_Damn! _Sasuke. Kau pernah ikutan bela diri, ya? Kepalaku jadi pusing, tahu!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dengan cuek. "_Taekwondo?_"

Naruto memelototinya, kemudian mengumpat pelan. Sai tertawa kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu depan restoran itu membuka dan salah seorang pegawainya, Kotetsu, muncul. Pria berambut gelap itu memberi isyarat pada ketiga remaja itu untuk masuk.

Yamato, Izumo, Kotetsu, Isaribi, Iwashi, Ayame dan Paman Teuchi sudah berada di sana saat mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk. Paman Teuchi, yang bisa dibilang wakil ibu Sakura di sana, terlihat sangat senang dengan niat baik ketiga sahabat Sakura itu. Mereka kemudian membicarakan apa rencana mereka setelah ini.

Izumo dan Kotetsu telah mempersiapkan panggung kecil yang biasa dipakai oleh mendiang Hiroyuki Haruno untuk menghibur pengunjung restorannya atas permintaan Naruto—"Kupikir aku ingin melakukan sedikit pertunjukan di sini." Naruto mengetuk kotak gitarnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Sasuke juga sudah memperbaharui selebaran yang kemarin—ia mengerjakannya semalam suntuk dibantu sang kakak—untuk disebarkan sekali lagi. Ia juga telah membuat kopiannya dua kali lebih banyak dari yang kemarin.

"Biar kami saja yang melakukannya," kata Izumo antusias seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Kotetsu.

"Yeah. Kami paling ahli membujuk orang," timpal Kotetsu nyengir.

"Ya, ya.. Merayu lebih tepatnya," Isaribi tertawa mengejek.

"Oh, ha ha ha… Lucu sekali, Isaribi," balas Kotetsu, "Hanya karena kau tidak pandai merayu Izu—umph!"

Isaribi yang wajahnya sudah merah padam langsung membekap mulut usil rekannya itu. _"Shut up!_" desisnya.

Di belakang konter, Ayame mengikik tertahan. Sementara Izumo yang berpura-pura tidak mendengar, telah menyibukkan diri membaca selebaran, seakan apa yang tertulis di sana sangat menarik perhatiannya. Semburat kemerahan samar menghiasi pipinya yang pucat.

"Hei, sudah hentikan kalian berdua!" tegur Teuchi dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya.

"Sebelum itu, kurasa kalian membutuhkan ini, kan?" Yamato yang baru saja kembali dari ruang loker karyawan, mengangsurkan tiga tumpuk kaus seragam _Blocaf _untuk musim dingin—kaus lengan panjang berbahan lebih lebal berwarna merah marun dengan logo restoran, dan celemek putih yang diikat di pinggang.

"Keren.." komentar Naruto antusias seraya mengambil seragam itu dari Yamato, "Trims."

"Kalian bisa memakai ruang ganti karyawan di pintu yang ada di sana," kata Ayame sembari menunjuk pintu yang mengarah ke bagian belakang restoran di sudut. _'Selain karyawan dilarang masuk!' _tertera di pintunya.

"Mari kuantar," tawar Yamato. Ketiga remaja itu kemudian bergegas mengikutinya ke ruangan itu untuk berganti pakaian. "Dengar, aku sudah mengenal Sakura seperti adikku sendiri," ujarnya setelah mereka sudah berada di sana. Ditatapnya ketiga sahabat Sakura itu dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih. "Aku tidak ragu mengatakan dia pasti akan sangat berterimakasih kalau dia tahu kalian melakukan ini semua untuknya."

Naruto tertawa gugup, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ini tidak seberapa sebenarnya."

"Tapi pasti sangat berarti baginya," kata Yamato.

"Yah, karena dia sahabat kami," imbuh Sai.

"Kami hanya mencoba membantu," kata Sasuke.

"Karena kami peduli padanya," Naruto menambahkan mantap.

Yamato menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi puas di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu Sakura sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti kalian." Dan ia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian mereka keluar dengan penampilan baru mereka—mantel dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan sebelumnya disimpan di salah satu loker kosong di sana.

"Wow! Kita kelihatan keren!" seru Naruto gembira.

"Yeah, lumayan," ujar Sai seraya merapikan celemeknya, "Tidak jelek kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Kalian kelihatan cakep_,_" komentar Ayame sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu sudah mulai mengelap cangkir dan gelas-gelas di konter. Teuchi, Iwashi dan Yamato sudah berada di dapur untuk beres-beres sementara Kotetsu dan Isaribi sudah mulai menurunkan bangku-bangku.

"Pekerjaan pertama kalian!" seru Izumo yang baru kembali dari ruang peralatan. Ia membawa tongkat pel, dua lembar lap dan penyemprot air di tangannya. "Kita akan bersih-bersih dulu sebelum buka!" Disorongkannya tongkat pel pada Sasuke, lap dan penyemprot air pada Sai dan Naruto. "Ember dan airnya ada di belakang, Sasuke," tambahnya sambil nyengir pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerutu rendah, kemudian bergegas pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil ember dan air. Well, setidaknya ia juga pernah mengepel rumah bergantian dengan Itachi sekali seminggu, jadi ia sudah terbiasa. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sai juga sudah mulai bergerak membersihkan meja-meja dan kaca jendela. Sai, yang tidak terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini masih agak canggung. Alih-alih membuatnya bersih, Sai beberapa kali malah membuat kaca jendela menjadi buram. Tapi itu sebelum Isaribi mengajarinya cara yang benar.

"_He's so cute!" _bisik gadis itu berseri-seri pada Ayame yang hanya tertawa kecil sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Diam-diam, Izumo membelalak pada kedua gadis itu.

Pukul sembilan lewat, saat mereka akhirnya selesai beres-beres dan siap buka, seorang lagi pegawai mereka datang dengan tergesa.

"Maaf terlambat, teman-teman. Sesame demam, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sebelum…" pria muda berambut terang itu terdiam seketika saat melihat tiga remaja dalam balutan seragam _Blocaf _ada di sana, alisnya terangkat, "Ow… karyawan baru?"

"Bukan," sahut Isaribi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Mereka teman Sakura yang mau membantu di sini, Arashi."

"Oh!" Pria bernama Arashi itu terlihat terkejut, sekaligus terkesan. "Waw…"

"Oi! Jangan bengong saja di sana. Cepat ganti seragammu dan bantu kami di sini!" seru Kotetsu, melambai-lambaikan selebaran di tangannya. Mereka hendak berangkat untuk menyebarkan selebaran itu.

Arashi melempar pandang bingung pada mereka, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan bergegas ke ruang ganti untuk menyimpan tas dan mantelnya. Tak lama kemudian ketiga pria itu pergi dengan sepeda ke arah yang berbeda untuk menyebarkan selebaran.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Isaribi bertanya pada Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai. "Kita akan buka sekarang."

"Tungu dulu!" Sai menyela tiba-tiba saat Isaribi hendak memutar tanda _'buka' _di pintu masuk utama. Gadis itu berbalik dan melempar pandang bertanya pada Sai. "Um… sebelumnya, bisakah kau menghajari kami bagaimana melayani pelanggan dengan baik?"

Di sebelahnya, Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk setuju. Isaribi menoleh pada Ayame yang juga mengangguk.

"Ajari saja mereka sebentar. Kurasa tidak apa kita buka sedikit terlambat," gadis itu mengatakannya dengan nada agak muram, "Dan Bibi Azami dan Sakura juga tidak akan datang setidaknya sampai siang atau sore. Jadi tidak masalah."

"Sakura tidak akan datang sampai siang?" sambar Sasuke terkejut.

"Ya. Dia mau menemani ibunya terapi, dan biasanya itu memakan waktu agak lama juga," sahut Ayame.

"Oke. Baiklah!" Isaribi menepuk kedua tangannya. Saat berikutnya ia mulai mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai bagaimana bersikap pada pelanggan, mulai dari bagaimana mereka akan menyambut, mengantarkan ke meja, memberi buku menu, menawarkan saran-saran tentang menu yang ada di sana—dan dengan sedikit membujuk, tentu saja—dan seterusnya sampai pelanggan itu pulang. "Intinya adalah bagaimana kita membuat mereka puas dengan pelayanan kita!"

Kemudian disambung dengan praktek singkat, dimana Isaribi berpura-pura menjadi pelanggan. Bagian ini diwarnai banyak tawa karena sikap kocak Naruto yang selalu menyelipkan gurauan kecil, sikap kaku Sasuke yang malah memberi pelanggannya seringaian alih-alih senyuman, dan Sai yang terlampau manis sampai-sampai membuat Isaribi bersemu merah.

"Kalau kau melakukannya seperti itu, kau akan membuat para pelanggan jatuh cinta padamu, Sai," gurau Naruto tergelak.

-

-

Sakura duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sembari bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama musik dari _earphone _yang tersumpal di kedua telinganya. Matanya sesekali mengawasi orang-orang yang berseliweran di sana; dokter, perawat, paramedis, dan para pengunjung rumah sakit. Tapi ia lebih sering menerawang sambil senyum-senyum sendiri mengenang latihan drama terakhirnya. Ini tentang Neji tentu saja.

Padahal saat itu bukanlah latihan pertamanya. Tapi cara cowok itu menatapnya saat mereka melakukan adegan membuatnya nyaris percaya bahwa cowok itu benar-benar menaruh hati padanya, membuatnya berdebar-debar. Ia benar-benar merasakan _chemistry _yang pas dengan Neji—dan Tenten juga sangat puas dengan penghayatan mereka, begitu juga dengan guru pembimbing mereka. Hanya Yakumo yang tampaknya tidak begitu suka. Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan cewek itu. Ia barangkali hanya _cemburu. _Semua orang di Konoha High tahu bahwa ia adalah mantan kekasih Neji dan sekarang tentu saja tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Iya, kan?

Sakura mengikik kecil saat teringat _kencan-_nya dengan Neji. Ia bisa melihat betapa _gentleman-_nya cowok itu. Caranya memperlakukannya, gesturnya, senyumnya, semuanya… Sakura bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas hangatnya punggung Neji saat ia menggendongnya.

Kikikan kecil meluncur tanpa sadar dari bibirnya, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh dan memberinya tatapan aneh. Sakura langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan perasaan _melayang _yang dirasakannya saat ia mengingat Neji. Gadis itu merasa benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Sepertinya _jatuh cinta _membuatnya terlihat seperti orang tidak waras, kan? Tapi Sakura tak ambil peduli.

"_Higher than the sky above you  
Clearer than blue  
Brighter than the rays of sunshine  
Warmer than what you feel  
More than all the wonders you see  
It's the most wonderful thing"_

Bibirnya melantunkan lirik dari lagu yang tengah terputar di _ipod­_-nya. Sejak malam itu, lagu itu menjadi lagu favoritnya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sepertinya suasana hatinya terlampau ceria untuk merasa bosan menunggui ibunya terapi seorang diri di sana. Dan ia juga sudah melakukan persiapan. Ia membuka tas selempang yang dibawanya, kemudian merogohnya. Selain ponsel dan dompet, ada dua buah buku di sana. Keduanya adalah novel favoritnya; yang satu _"Love Story" _pemberian Sasuke saat ia akan berangkat ke Oto dulu, dan yang satu lagi tentu saja pemberian Neji beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ia mengambil novel yang kedua, yang belum selesai ia baca.

"Sakura?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita yang menyapanya mengalihkan perhatian gadis berambut merah muda itu dari novel yang tengah ia baca. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati wanita yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di dekat koridor menuju lobi. Wanita itu sudah tidak memakai seragam dokternya, melainkan mantel panjang lengkap dengan syal yang dibiarkan menggantung di lehernya.

"Dokter Rin!" seru Sakura ceria, kemudian bergegas menghampiri wanita berambut cokelat keunguan itu.

"Kau pasti sedang menunggui ibumu," tebak Rin sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk. "Dokter—ah, maksudku, Bibi sudah mau pulang?"

Rona kemerahan tipis muncul di wajah dokter muda itu saat Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bibi', dan ia tampak sedikit terkejut. Namun dengan cepat menguasai diri. "Ya. Jam dinasku sudah selesai sejak tadi sebenarnya. Tapi aku ketiduran di ruanganku," ia menambahkan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pasti melelahkan dinas malam," komentar Sakura.

"Tidak juga. Bekerja menolong orang itu sangat menyenangkan, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk tanda persetujuannya, menatap calon Bibinya itu penuh kekaguman.

"Ah! Apa Bibi mau ke restoran kami malam ini?—dengan Kakashi, tentu saja.."

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Sakura langsung berseri-seri. Kemudian Rin pamit dan berbalik menuju lobi untuk pulang. Barangkali melewatkan sepanjang siang untuk beristirahat di rumahnya.

Menjelang tengah hari, akhirnya Azami keluar dari ruangan terapi bersama beberapa orang yang juga mengikuti terapi kelompok itu. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu terlihat lebih cerah dibanding yang pernah dilihat Sakura selama beberapa minggu belakangan, dan ia terlihat sedang bicara dengan seorang dokter berambut keperakan dan berkacamata di depan pintu.

"Ibu!"

Azami menoleh ke arahnya datang, begitu juga dengan dokter itu. Sakura langsung mengenalinya. Dokter Yakushi.

"Selamat siang," gadis itu menyapa ramah pada sang dokter yang membalasnya dengan hangat.

"Ah, Nona Sakura Haruno. Selamat siang."

"Anda sudah mengenal putri saya?" Azami bertanya agak heran.

Dokter Yakushi tersenyum. "Kebetulan kami pernah bertemu sebelum ini."

"Dokter Yakushi yang dulu merawat Sai, Bu," beritahu Sakura yang diangguki oleh dokter muda itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Nyonya Haruno, Sakura." Dokter itu mengangguk sopan, lalu berbalik pergi dan masuk ke dalam lift bersama seorang dokter paruh baya dan beberapa perawat.

Sakura kembali berpaling pada ibunya, melihat secarik kertas resep di tangannya. "Menebus obat dulu?"

"Oh, ya…" Azami mengangkat kertas resepnya, tersenyum. Kemudian ibu dan anak itu bergegas menuju apotek untuk menebus obat Azami. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalau kau bosan, Sakura."

"Siapa bilang aku bosan?" sahut Sakura ceria. "Aku sudah melakukan persiapan, Bu! Lihat!" Ia menunjuk novel di tangannya dan sebungkus cokelat yang sudah setengah dimakan di tangan yang lain. Gadis itu meringis. "Bu, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di luar? Sudah lama kan kita tidak makan di luar—selain di Blocaf, maksudku."

"Tentu. Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Kau yang tentukan tempatnya."

"Oke! Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak!"

-

-

"Sepertinya dia sangat menikmatinya," Sasuke mengendikkan kepala dengan bosan ke arah Sai yang sedang melayani pelanggan—sebuah keluarga kecil dengan dua anak kembar yang sangat berisik—di sisi lain ruangan itu. Ia menyanggakan dagunya ke tangannya dan menghela napas.

Saat itu mereka sedang duduk-duduk di konter. Menganggur.

Naruto ikut menoleh ke arah Sai. "Yeah, sepertinya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia juga tampaknya sudah mulai bosan. Sudah sesiang itu tapi pengunjung restoran itu masih saja sepi, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah selebaran mereka tidak berhasil? Tapi kan ia juga sudah berpromosi di sekolah—sampai mempromosikan Sasuke dan Sai segala—dan sampai sekarang ia belum melihat seekor pun anak Konoha High yang menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Keterlaluan sekali!

"Apa ini tidak berhasil?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Mudah-mudahan tidak."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya keras, menggembungkan pipinya sambil melempar pandang berkeliling dengan muram, berusaha mencari ide lain. Tempat itu suram sekali, pikirnya. Dan pilihan lagu yang diputar lewat pengeras suara tidak membuat suasananya lebih menyenangkan. Kelewat lawas dan kelewat slow. Benar-benar membuat mengantuk.

"Apa tidak ada lagu yang lebih ceria sedikit?" Naruto menanyai Ayame.

Ayame mengangkat bahu. "Mereka—Izumo dan Kotetsu beranggapan lagu-lagu seperti ini yang cocok. Ini juga lagu-lagu kegemaran Paman Hiro."

Naruto mengernyit. "Kau tahu? Kalian membutuhkan suasana yang lebih ceria. Bagaimana kalau kalian ganti lagunya?"

"Izumo dan Kotetsu yang memegang CD-nya, dan sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali, kan?"

Naruto mengheluh pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menyanyi saja? Katamu kau mau membuat _pertunjukan kecil, _eh?" usul Sasuke.

"Kalau pengunjungnya sesepi ini aku jadi tidak semangat," sahut Naruto muram. "Ah!" mendadak ia mendapatkan ide. Ia melompat turun dari bangkunya. "SAI!"

Sai yang sedang memberikan kertas pesanan ke dapur menoleh, mengangkat alisnya tinggi melihat Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa?"

"Pinjam CD di mobilmu dong!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Untuk diputar di sini. Kita butuh lagu yang lebih ceria di sini," tambahnya saat dilihatnya Sai tampak tidak paham.

"Oh, oke. Ambil saja. Ada beberapa di sana." Sai merogoh saku _jeans-_nya dan mengeluarkan kunci _Porsche-_nya, memberikannya pada Naruto.

"_Thanks, Bro!_" Naruto memberinya cengiran lebar sebelum berbalik dan melesat keluar.

Udara menggigit langsung menyambutnya begitu Naruto melangkahkan kaki di luar pintu, sangat kontras dengan udara hangat di dalam—Mereka menggunakan penghangat ruangan. Naruto menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya supaya lebih hangat sembari melangkah ke lapangan parkir.

"Hei, Naruto!" panggil seseorang dari arah jalan.

Naruto yang sedang membuka pintu mobil Sai mendongak. Kedua alisnya berkerut saat melihat seorang gadis berlari-lari kecil dari ujung jalan. Kepalanya tertutup tudung mantelnya yang berwarna biru cerah dan wajahnya setengah tertutup syalnya yang berwarna senada. Baru ketika mereka sudah berjarak sekitar tiga meter, Naruto bisa mengenalinya.

"Halo, Ino!" sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kukira teroris dari mana."

Ino pura-pura mencibirnya, lalu tertawa. "Dasar! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti teroris?"

"Memang," Naruto terkekeh—yang langsung terhenti begitu Ino menyerangnya dengan cubitan maut di lengannya. "Adududuh… Sakit, tahu!"

"Biar saja!" Ino menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Kekerasan dalam rumah tetangga, nih! Tadi Sasuke, sekarang kau! Kenapa orang-orang senang sekali membuatku kesakitan?" Naruto bersungut-sungut, berpura-pura sebal. Ino mengikik geli sebelum menambahinya dengan pukulan gemas. Naruto mengaduh lagi. "Jadi ngapain kau kemari?" tanyanya kemudian sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang sepertinya akan lebam-lebam dalam waktu dekat.

"Pakai tanya segala. Tentu saja aku juga mau bantu. Memangnya hanya kalian saja yang peduli dengan Sakura, eh?" Ino menukas cemberut sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa tidak datang dari pagi?"

"Yeah. Aku kan punya toko sendiri yang harus diurus, tentu saja aku membantu orang tuaku dulu di toko," Ino menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Oh…" Naruto kemudian berbalik untuk membuka pintu mobil Sai dan mulai mencari-cari koleksi CD milik Sai. "Kukira kau kencan dengan cowokmu dulu."

"Kenapa bicaramu jadi sinis begitu, sih?" tukas Ino sambil menendang Naruto, membuat cowok itu tersungkur ke jok mobil—dan sekali lagi mengaduh keras dan mengumpat-umpat. Ino tampak tidak peduli. "Kami tidak kencan _setiap hari, _asal kau tahu saja."

Naruto membuat wajah sebal yang tidak bisa dilihat Ino. "Ya sudah. Kau masuk saja. Sasuke dan Sai ada di dalam."

"Ya sudah…"

Naruto bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Ino menjauhinya. Selang beberapa detik ia langsung teringat sesuatu. Sai _juga _ada di dalam! Ia menegakkan tubuh terlalu cepat dan sepertinya lupa kalau kepalanya sedang berada di dalam mobil. Seluruh badan mobil bergetar ketika kepalanya membentur atap mobil dengan keras dan alarm mobil itu langsung meraung-raung memekakkan telinga. Naruto menyumpah-nyumpah. Matanya mulai berair lagi.

"Aow… sial!"

Tangannya gelagapan mencari-cari tombol untuk mematikan alarm mobil sementara kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

"Ck! Si Naruto sepertinya bikin masalah lagi." Sasuke yang mendapat giliran membersihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan salah satu tamu restoran melongok ke luar jendela. "Sai. Itu—"

"Tidak apa," sahut Sai santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya, wajahnya tampak geli. Sedetik kemudian alarm berisik itu tidak terdengar lagi. "Benar, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau ini terlalu santai. Mobilmu itu bukan jenis mobil murah. Bagaimana kalau sampai rusak?"

"Tinggal diperbaiki," sahut Sai sambil mengangkat bahu, "Atau beli yang baru."

Sasuke memutar matanya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelap meja, sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk membawa piring dan gelas kotor untuk dicuci. Tepat saat punggung Sasuke baru saja menghilang, pintu depan membuka dan sosok jangkung seorang gadis yang dibalut mantel biru cerah melangkah masuk.

Sai yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat pintu tentu saja langsung menyambutnya. "Selamat siang—Ah…" kata-katanya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan saat menyadari siapa yang baru datang. "I-Ino?"

Yang disapa membalasnya dengan senyum cemerlang, yang dengan sukses membuat cowok di depannya itu gugup. "Hai!" Mata biru Ino mengawasi Sai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Wow… kau kelihatan… Um, seragam itu pas sekali untukmu. Ah—maksudku, tentu saja bukan berarti kau cocok jadi pelayan," gadis itu buru-buru menambahkan sambil meringis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai tak jelas sambil menatap gadis itu—sepertinya ia tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Um… yeah…" Entah mengapa ia jadi gugup juga ditatap seperti itu. Ino buru-buru melempar pandangan ke arah lain seraya menurunkan tudung mantelnya dan menyibak rambut yang jatuh ke matanya. "Aku datang untuk ikut membantu juga." Ino kembali menoleh pada Sai, tersenyum padanya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari cowok itu, Ino langsung melesat ke konter.

"Kau sudah datang, Ino?" sapa Ayame cerah. Gadis berambut cokelat itu merogoh ke bawah meja konter.

"Seragamku sudah ada, kan?" Ino menanyainya.

Ayame mengeluarkan sesuatu yang baru saja diambilnya dari bawah meja; kaus seragam Blocaf dan celemeknya yang dibungkus plastik transparan. "Sudah kusiapkan untukmu."

"_Thanks!" _Ino mengambilnya dan langsung melesat ke ruang ganti, kemudian berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang baru keluar dari dapur. "Halo, tampan!" Ino menyapanya nakal, sebelum menghilang di pintu ruang ganti karyawan sambil mengikik.

"Apa yang dia dilakukan di sini?" tuntut Sasuke pada Sai, tampak risih disapa _'tampan' _dengan tatapan nakal seperti itu. Ia tahu Ino hanya bergurau—dan gadis itu sering melakukan itu di sekolah untuk menggodanya—tapi tetap saja, kan?

Sai mengerjap, seperti baru terbangun dari lamunannya. "Dia um… katanya mau membantu." Menghindari tatapan Sasuke, Sai cepat-cepat berlalu dari sana menuju kamar kecil. Namun Sasuke sempat melihatnya mencengkeram bagian depan kausnya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada seraya mendesis pelan, _"Shut up, damn heart!_"

"Haaah…" Sasuke menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Tepat saat itu Naruto kembali dengan membawa beberapa keeping CD yang didapatkannya dari mobil Sai.

"Mana Sai?" tanyanya, mengedarkan padangan mencari-cari sosok sobatnya yang satu lagi.

Sasuke mengendikkan kepala ke arah toilet.

"Ino?"

"Hn."

Naruto menghembuskan napas keras. "Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa bersikap santai, eh?" ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, lalu berjalan menuju tempat di mana mereka memutar musik untuk mengganti lagu. Sesaat kemudian lagu _oldies _yang mengalun langsung digantikan lagu band masa kini. Nyengir, Naruto memberi isyarat tangan _metal _pada Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya dan memilih membukakan pintu bagi serombongan besar cowok-cowok yang baru datang.

"Yosh! Kami datang, Naruto!! Bisa sediakan tempat untuk er…" Rock Lee mulai menghitung teman-temannya—hampir semua anggota klub sepakbola—"duapuluh satu orang?"

"Yosh!" Naruto membalas girang. Ia langsung melompat maju, ber_-high five _dengan Sasuke—yang juga menyeringai senang—lalu bergegas mengatur meja untuk mereka semua.

Isaribi, yang saat itu juga berada di dekat pintu tercengang melihat rombongan besar yang baru datang itu.

-

-

"Ibu tidak pernah tahu di sini ada kedai nasi daging panggang yang enak," kata Azami saat ia dan Sakura baru saja selesai makan siang di kedai nasi daging panggang di dekat KAA. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar lebar di kompleks sekolah seni itu untuk kembali ke mobil mereka yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Benar, kan?" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum puas. "Sai pernah mentraktirku makan di sana."

"Oh, ya?" Azami melempar pandang menggoda pada putrinya. "Jadi kau juga sudah pernah _berkencan _dengan Sai ke sana."

Mendengar kata-kata ibunya kontan membuat wajah Sakura bersemu. "Kami tidak berkencan!" bantahnya dengan ekspresi sebal—Azami terkekeh—"Dia hanya mengajakku melihat-lihat KAA, dan pulangnya dia mentraktirku makan. Itu saja. Kami tidak berkencan!" ulangnya.

"Hmm…" Azami mengangguk-angguk, masih tersenyum nakal.

"Ibu tidak percaya padaku," sungut Sakura cemberut.

Ibunya tertawa lagi. "Ibu percaya padamu. Hanya saja melihat kau dikelilingi _pemuda-pemuda yang menarik, _jadi agak sulit. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Ibu…" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda sebal. Lalu berjalan mendahului ibunya.

"Jadi kau hanya berkencan dengan Neji?"

Sakura nyaris saja terjatuh saking kagetnya. Wajahnya bukan hanya merah biasa, tapi benar-benar merah padam, hampir menyamai warna rambut ibunya. "Ibu… aku tidak kencan dengan Neji juga… meskipun aku berharap seperti itu," ia menambahkan dalam bisikan pelan. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk menahan cengiran dan gadis itu melesat berlari meninggalkan Azami di belakang menuju _wagon _mereka. "Ibu! Biar aku yang menyetir, ya!" serunya.

Azami tertawa saja melihat keceriaan mendadak di wajah putri tunggalnya itu.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sakura tak hentinya bersenandung riang mengikuti alunan lagu dari radio mobil. Bahkan gadis itu juga memaksanya ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. "Aku pernah mendengar bernyanyi itu bagus untuk terapi, lho…" koarnya gembira.

"Iya.. tapi kau juga hati-hati menyetirnya, Sayang," tegur Azami saat Sakura nyaris saja menerobos lampu lalu lintas.

"Ah, ha ha ha… maaf…"

Meski begitu, gadis yang mewarisi sepasang bola mata ibunya itu masih melanjutkan nyanyiannya, setidaknya sampai mereka melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal—seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana—membagikan selebaran pada orang-orang lewat.

"Izumo? Ibu, itu Izumo, kan?" Sakura menunjuk pria berjaket kulit di tepi jalan tidak jauh dari Blossoms Café.

Azami mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan tampak terkejut. "Ah, iya. Itu Izumo. Sedang apa dia di sini?"

Sakura menepikan mobilnya dan menurunkan kaca jendela. "Hei, Izumo!" serunya memanggil pria itu.

Izumo menoleh, tampak kaget melihat mereka. Meski begitu ia tetap mendekat—dengan gugup tentu saja. "Nyonya… um… Hai, Sakura."

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Azami menanyainya.

"A-Aku… Um… Aku hanya—"

"Selebaran apa itu?" Sakura menyelanya, mengambil selebaran yang masih tersisa dari tangan Izumo, kemudian membacanya. Azami yang penasaran juga ikut melongok. Mata keduanya melebar, jelas terkejut melihat apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Izumo…" Azami menatap pegawainya tak mengerti. "Kita tidak pernah membuat selebaran semacam ini, kan?"

Izumo tertawa gugup seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sementara kedua wanita di dalam mobil itu menatapnya. "Yeah… itu memang bukan… er… maksud saya, itu buatan orang lain."

"Izumo?"

"Oh, baiklah, Nyonya…" ujarnya mengalah pada akhirnya. Toh, nanti juga mereka akan tahu, kan? Izumo memberitahu segalanya pada Azami dan Sakura yang terkaget, segalanya tentang Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai, juga semua rencana mereka.

"Oh, astaga… mereka bertiga…" desah Sakura lemas, tak percaya sahabat-sahabatnya akan berbuat sampai sejauh itu untuknya. Matanya sudah digenangi air mata haru. Sementara Azami tampaknya tak bisa berkata-kata saking kagetnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung tancap gas menuju restoran keluarganya dan terkejut saat mendapati lapangan parkir di depannya nyaris penuh. Setelah memarkirkan wagonnya di sudut sempit yang tersisa, Sakura bergegas masuk. Azami menyusul di belakangnya. Jika lapangan parkir yang penuh sudah membuatnya terkaget, itu belum seberapa dibanding apa yang dilihatnya di dalam. Wajah-wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyambut dan menyapanya. Dan ia melihat ketiga—ah, empat, ditambah Ino—melesat kesana kemari dalam balutan seragam restoran melayani tamu.

Hokuto dan teman-teman klub teaternya melambai dari meja di sudut. Ia juga melihat Tenten di sana. Juga Karin dan gadis-gadis _cheers, _Kiba dan teman-teman dari jurnal kecuali Hinata yang tidak tampak di mana pun, Shikamaru, Chouji dan rombongan anak-anak musik. Melihat teman-temannya ada di sana membuat lututnya lemas.

"Oh, Tuhan…" desah Azami di belakangnya. Wanita itu memekapkan tangan di mulutnya.

"Nyonya, Sakura! Akhirnya datang juga…" sambut Isaribi ceria. Gadis itu kemudian menggiring Azami menuju konter sementara Sakura sudah melesat terlebih dahulu, menyambar Sasuke yang paling dekat dengannya.

Sasuke yang sedang mencatatkan pesanan untuk gadis-gadis berisik dengan tampang suntuk nyaris saja menjatuhkan penanya saat Sakura tiba-tiba menariknya. "Oi!" serunya kaget, ditingkahi teriakan kecewa dari gadis-gadis barusan.

"Sori, aku pinjam dia dulu," kata Sakura meminta maaf sambil menarik lengan Sasuke. "Isaribi. Tolong dong…" Sakura menunjuk meja yang baru ditinggalkan Sasuke, lalu menyeret cowok itu ke ruang ganti dan menutup pintunya.

"Tidak pakai tarik-tarik bisa, kan?" Sasuke menukas jengkel sambil membenahi kausnya yang nyaris melorot karena ditarik-tarik, berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu gugup di depan gadis itu.

Sakura mengabaikannya. Mata hijaunya membulat dan tampaknya ia sulit menemukan kata-kata selama beberapa saat. "Jadi…" ia memulai dengan suara bergetar. Sakura menelan ludahnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Izumo sudah menceritakan semuanya… tentang rencanamu—"

"Rencana kami," Sasuke mengoreksinya jemu.

"Rencana kalian," Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ia mendongak menatap mata cowok jangkung di depannya itu lurus-lurus—membuat wajah Sasuke terasa terbakar. Untung saja penerangan di ruangan itu remang-remang, jadi Sakura tidak melihat wajahnya memerah—"Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kurasa itu tidak akan membuat perbedaan," sahut Sasuke—berusaha—tenang.

"Harusnya kalian memberitahuku!" tuntut Sakura, tercabik antara kesal dan terharu.

"Kami ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, Sakura," kata suara seseorang di belakang mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Naruto dan Sai memasuki ruangan. Keduanya tersenyum. "Kami sangat ingin membantumu. Dan kami tahu kalau kami memberitahumu kemungkinan kau akan menolak. Tidak ingin merepotkan kami. Kami tahu kau seperti apa, Sakura."

"Naruto…" Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang satu itu lemas.

"Hanya ini yang terpikir, tidak seberapa—"

"Oh, tidak. Ini tidak _tidak _seberapa," Sakura menyela Sai. Pelupuk matanya sudah dipenuhi air mata lagi saat ia menatap ketiga cowok itu satu per satu. "Ini… benar-benar…" Saat berikutnya, gadis itu tampaknya sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia menyambar ketiga sahabatnya dan memeluk mereka sekaligus.

"S-Sakura… kau mencekik kami…" cicit Naruto yang terjepit di tengah-tengah.

"Bodoh… bodoh…" isak Sakura di bahu terdekat yang bisa dicapainya—bahu Sasuke. "_I love you, three. Really love ya…_"

"Oh, oke…" Naruto nyengir. Sai tersenyum dan Sasuke menyeringai tipis seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura lembut. Mereka berempat berpelukan bersama seperti itu sampai…

"Ehem!"

Keempatnya saling melepaskan diri dan menoleh. Ino berdiri bersandar di pintu. Kedua lengannya terlipat, menatap mereka dengan sorot mata lembut, begitu juga senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ino!" seru Sakura seraya menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"_How sweet…" _komentar Ino,_ "_Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu…"

Gadis pirang itu langsung berseri-seri, kemudian ikut mendekat, bergabung dalam _group hug _itu—Sai buru-buru mencari posisi sejauh mungkin dari Ino, menyusup antara Sasuke dan Sakura, tanpa menyadari beliakan Sasuke padanya. Sakura tentu saja tidak keberatan.

"Ehem!" sekali lagi ada yang menyela mereka. Kali ini Kotetsu—sepertinya ia baru saja kembali dari menyebarkan selebaran, karena ia masih mengenakan jaket dan syalnya. "Maaf menyela, tapi di depan sedang banyak tamu yang harus dilayani. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan—"

"Tentu tidak!" Sakura langsung melompat keluar dengan level semangat di tingkat paling tinggi setelah menyambar celemeknya dari loker. Teman-temannya segera menyusulnya.

Suasana di restoran itu semakin sore semakin ramai. Tidak hanya murid-murid Konoha High yang datang kali ini—meskipun mereka masih berdatangan dan beberapa dari mereka malah bertahan di sana sampai senja. Sepertinya selebaran yang mereka sebarkan mulai membuahkan hasil. Itachi, kakak Sasuke juga datang bersama pacarnya. Kemudian Kankurou dan adiknya, Gaara, juga paman mereka yang langsung bergabung dengan Itachi, Sasori. Rin dan Kakashi datang kemudian untuk makan malam. Juga suster Airi yang disambut seruan menggoda dari anak-anak yang tahu kalau ia sedang pacaran dengan salah satu pegawai di sana—membuat gadis itu merona merah. Beberapa kenalan mendiang Hiroyuki juga terlihat datang—mereka mengatakan melihat selebaran yang ditempel di papan pengumumang umum di bandara.

Sementara itu, Naruto juga tampak sangat bersemangat mengisi kembali panggung yang ditinggalkan Hiroyuki. Azami tidak keberatan, justru sangat gembira, terlebih saat Naruto menyanyikan lagu yang pernah dimainkannya bersama Hiroyuki khusus untuknya. Para tamu bersorak dan bertepuk untuknya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Ia juga menarik Shikamaru dan Chouji dan mereka bertiga berakustik di panggung. Ino juga turut menyumbang suaranya sesekali. Sai yang baru belajar bergitar juga ditarik main oleh Naruto. Ia juga berusaha menarik Sakura, tapi gadis itu terlalu malu.

Terlebih setelah Neji datang bersama Hinata dan adik perempuannya, Hanabi.

"Naruto! Aku harus melayani pelanggan di sini!" desis Sakura yang sedang mencatatkan pesanan untuk ketiga Hyuuga itu. Wajahnya memerah. Dari atas panggung, Naruto baru saja memintanya untuk naik dan menyanyikan sesuatu untuk para tamu.

"Ayolah, Sakura!" Naruto berseru membujuknya, yang diikuti yang lain.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

"T-Tapi…" ia mengerling meja di sampingnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya diri kalau di depan Neji, apalagi suaranya pas-pasan, tidak sebagus Ino.

Hinata tersenyum padanya. "Pasti menyenangkan mendengarmu bernyanyi, Sakura," ujarnya mendukung, "Naruto pernah memberitahuku kalau suaramu bagus."

"Ayo, Kak!" Hanabi ikut-ikutan.

Sakura melirik Neji—kesalahan besar! Cowok itu sedang menatapnya juga. Tersenyum sambil bertepuk mendukungnya agar naik panggung. "Aku tahu kau bisa nyanyi, Sakura. Ayolah…"

Gadis itu nyaris lemas lagi mendengar kata-katanya. Ia menelan ludahnya. "Baiklah…" gumamnya, lalu mengangsurkan notes dan pena yang dipegangnya pada Isaribi dan berjalan ke arah panggung dengan wajah merah padam. Tepukan para tamu—yang sebagian besar orang-orang yang mengenalnya—mengiringi langkahnya yang gemetaran.

"Kau mau lagu apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawabnya, Ino menyela mereka. "Biar aku saja yang mengiringinya, Naruto!" Gadis itu bergegas naik panggung, mengambil gitar di tangan Naruto. "Kau turun saja istirahat. Memangnya tidak lelah dari tadi nyanyi terus."

Naruto memberinya cengiran lebar. "Tahu saja, Ino." Kemudian ia turun dan bergabung dengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri di sudut dengan wajah kusut dan tidak puas. "Kenapa kau?" tegur Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya kecuali dengan gerutuan kecil yang dianggap Naruto sebagai, _'Diamlah!'_

Di panggung, Sakura sudah mengambil gitar tua milik ayahnya dan duduk di kursi tinggi menghadap ke para pengunjung yang menatapnya, menunggu. Dari sana ia bisa melihat wajah orang-orang yang dikenalnya; Kakashi, Rin, Itachi, Gaara, Ibunya, semuanya… terutama Neji. Wajahnya seperti jelas sendiri di antara orang-orang yang berwajah buram, tersenyum padanya, membuatnya semakin gugup saja.

"Santai saja, oke," bisik Ino yang juga sudah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu melempar senyum menenangkan. "Kita lakukan seperti biasanya saja."

"Oke," Sakura mengangguk samar, masih tegang.

"Lagu yang itu, kan?" Ino melempar pandangan penuh arti.

Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Ya," sahutnya mantap.

"Oke."

Sakura kembali menatap pada penontonnya kemudian memejamkan mata dan mulai mengatur napasnya. _Tenang, Sakura… Nyanyikan saja, dan semuanya akan beres. _Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya dan ia merasa lebih percaya diri. Ino memberi aba-aba pelan padanya, sebelum ia memetik nada-nada pembuka. Sakura mengikutinya dengan suaranya dan orang-orang mulai bertepuk untuknya.

"_I try but I can't seem to get myself  
To think of anything  
But you.."_

"Oh, oh… sepertinya aku tahu Sakura menyanyikan itu untuk siapa…" kekeh Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tidak membalas.

"Wow, suaranya lumayan," komentar Sai yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka setelah mengantar piring kotor ke dapur.

"_Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth  
I taste the truth_

_We know what I came here for  
So I won`t ask for more"_

Memasuki bagian _refrain, _Ino turut bernyanyi mengirinya. Kedua gadis itu bertukar senyum di atas panggung, sebelum pandangan Sakura beralih ke penontonnya, menatap langsung ke mata _cowok itu _seakan ia sedang bernyanyi untuknya.

"_I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There`s nothing more to say  
There`s nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you, yeah…"_

Rupanya ada yang menyadari tatapan itu. Tidak tahan, _ia _akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar. _Menghirup udara segar. _Mata sahabatnya mengikutinya, begitu juga saudaranya.

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sai. Ia baru saja hendak menyusulnya tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Biarkan dia sendirian dulu," ujarnya. Sai masih tampak tidak mengerti.

Tanpa dilihat siapa pun—setidaknya ia mengira begitu—Sasuke mendorong terbuka pintu depan dan berjalan keluar, tidak memedulikan udara dingin yang segera menyulut kulitnya yang terbuka. Ia menghirup udara dingin itu dalam-dalam, mencoba memasukkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-parunya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak, lalu menyisiri rambutnya dengan jemari asal saja. Saat itu ia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah lancang memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi ia juga merasa tidak berdaya melawannya.

"Brengsek!" ia memaki dirinya sendiri, lalu menghenyakkan diri di anak tangga, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kau bisa beku kalau duduk di sini, Sasuke," kata suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian, Kak," geramnya.

Itachi tersenyum memandang punggung adiknya. Alih-alih kembali masuk ke dalam seperti kata adiknya, ia malah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. "Kau tahu, telingaku ini kadang-kadang sangat sensitif. Kurasa barusan aku mendengar suaramu yang bilang kalau kau butuh ditemani kakakmu ini."

Sasuke mendengus kecil, tapi tidak menoleh. Mata hitamnya memandang kosong ke depan mereka, ke langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Senyum getir tergambar di bibirnya.

Di sampingnya, Itachi menghela napas, membentuk gumpalan-gumpalan uap hangat kecil-kecil di udara, kemudian merangkulkan lengannya di pundak sang adik, menepuk-nepuknya menguatkan. Tanpa Sasuke mengatakan apa pun, ia bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan adiknya itu.

"Dia menyukai orang lain, Kak," ujar Sasuke dalam bisikan pelan, masih memandang kosong ke angkasa. "Dia menyanyikan lagu itu untuk_nya._"

"Hn." Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya lagi.

"Dia sangat menyukai_nya,_" ulang Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Itachi menghela napasnya sekali lagi, ikut memandang ke langit. "Dan suaranya amat bagus."

Sasuke mendengus, setengah menahan tawa. Itachi tersenyum samar. Ia duduk di sana selama beberapa waktu lagi, menemani adiknya, sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Ia tahu adiknya tidak membutuhkan nasihatnya. Sasuke sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa memilih mana yang terbaik—meskipun ia terkadang masih suka lepas kendali. Maka ia diam saja. Duduk di sana, berharap keberadaannya di sana bisa menentramkan hati Sasuke. Setidaknya sedikit.

-

-

"Terimakasih banyak, teman-teman!" ucap Sakura saat restoran sudah tutup dan mereka duduk di satu meja untuk menikmati semangkuk ramen gratis porsi jumbo dari Paman Teuchi. "Hari ini benar-benar luar biasa."

"Tidak hanya hari ini, Sakura," kata Naruto, "Minggu depan kami akan kembali lagi. Iya kan, teman-teman?"

"Tentu," sahut Sai.

"Hn," gerutu Sasuke.

"Akan kuusahakan," timpal Ino.

"Apa ini tidak merepotkan kalia—"

Perkataan Azami langsung disela orang mereka, bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua ini dan bahwa mereka senang melakukannya.

"Dan Sasuke juga sepertinya senang dikerubuti penggemarnya di sini," gurau Naruto, yang langsung disambut _death glare _dari yang bersangkutan.

Sedetik kemudian, meja itu langsung dipenuhi gelak tawa. Kalau ada yang mengakhiri hari itu dengan sempurna, itu adalah dengan tawa, bukan? Dan Sakura menatap sahabat-sahabatnya dengan rasa sayang yang semakin besar.

Setelah semua mangkuk bersih dan bangku-bangku sudah dinaikkan, tiba saatnya untuk pulang. Sai akan mengantar Naruto pulang karena rumah mereka searah. Ino dijemput pacarnya, Idate. Sementara Sasuke, ia akan pulang jalan kaki.

"Sasuke ikut aku dan ibu saja," Sakura yang tidak tega melihat cowok itu jalan kaki sendirian malam-malam begini ditengah udara musim dingin yang mengigit, menawarinya.

Sasuke mengerling Azami yang sedang mengunci restoran bersama Yamato, lalu kembali memandang Sakura. "Tidak perlu. Rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

"Tapi, kan—"

"Aku suka jalan kaki," sela Sasuke. "Jangan menganggapku cowok lemah, Sakura. Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

Sakura cemberut. "Bukannya begitu…"

"Ya sudah. Sudah larut, aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas. "Sampai ketemu besok."

"Sampai ketemu besok!" balas Sakura, tersenyum. Mata hijaunya mengawasi sampai punggung Sasuke menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Kita pulang, Sakura?" suara Azami mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Oke, Bu!

-

-

Minggu-minggu berikutnya semuanya berjalan normal di sekolah, kecuali kalau kesibukan untuk persiapan festival bisa dibilang diluar batas kenormalan. Sakura masih dengan kegiatan biasanya, latihan drama dan segala tetek bengeknya termasuk pengukuran kostum dan pemotretan untuk pamflet drama—yang posenya benar-benar bikin canggung dan panas muka, dimana ia dan partnernya, Neji, harus saling berdekatan dan kening mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Sasuke juga sudah mulai disibukkan dengan anak-anak dan klub yang mendaftar untuk pendirian stand, dan ia juga sudah mulai _hunting _tempat untuk menyewa tenda dan peralatan-peralatan lain bersama Naruto—Naruto yang menjadi penunjuk jalan, karena ia yang lebih tahu Konoha. Ia juga sudah ditarik Tenten untuk membicarakan soal bantuan untuk properti panggung. Awalnya Sasuke agak keberatan karena ia tidak tahu menahu soal properti seperti itu, terlebih saat Sakura memperlihatkan padanya seperti apa desain latar yang mereka butuhkan dari buku pemberian Neji. Rumit sekali. Tapi setelah Sakura memberinya tatapan memelas yang mematikan, Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan bersedia untuk membantu.

"Sai! Kau juga ikut kami. Kami butuh pelukis!" hardik Sasuke seenaknya pada Sai yang hanya bisa terbengong saja. Tidak memedulikan kesibukan Sai bersama tim _pubdok-_nya yang harus melesat kesana kemari untuk mempublikasikan acara itu dan mendokumentasikan setiap persiapan yang mereka lakukan. Tapi toh Sai tetap menyanggupinya.

"Semua kesibukan ini membuat moodnya jelek," bisik Naruto pada Sai dan Sakura suatu hari pada jam istirahat makan siang sambil mengendikkan kepala ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di depan mereka. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari perpustakaan menuju kantin untuk makan siang. "Harusnya kalian lihat tampang anak kelas satu yang tadi mau mendaftarkan stand-nya. Dia ketakutan seperti mau menghadapi monster saja."

"Sasuke memarahinya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak sih," Naruto menjawab sambil meringis. "Hanya memasang tampang jutek." Cowok itu lalu menirukan tampang Sasuke dan dengan sukses membuat Sakura dan Sai tergelak.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang merasa sedang dibicarakan langsung menoleh dan memelototi Naruto.

"Tidak," kata Naruto menahan tawa.

Mereka kemudian melewati selebaran dengan cap OSIS yang tertempel liar di dinding. Selebaran itu mengumumkan tentang pembukaan pendaftaran untuk kandidat ketua OSIS tahun berikutnya.

"Hei, lihat! Pendaftaran ketua OSIS baru!" Naruto mencabut pengumuman liar itu dan memperlihatkan pada ketiga temannya. "_'Bagi teman-teman yang berminat, silakan masukan formulir ke dalam kotak yang sudah disediakan di depan ruang _guru'—Kenapa di ruang guru? Peraturan yang aneh—_'Formulir bisa diminta di sekretariat OSIS'. _Ada yang berminat ikut? Sakura?"

"Oh, tidak, terimakasih," sahut Sakura segera, sambil tertawa garing. "Aku hanya ingin fokus di teater saja."

"Sai?"

"Tidak," sahutnya datar. "Aku tidak berbakat yang begituan."

"Sasuke?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Tampangnya bosan. "Aku tidak berminat. Mengurusi satu _tim _saja sudah menyusahkan, apalagi seluruh sekolah." Tim yang dimaksudkannya tentu saja adalah tim _logistik _yang dipimpinnya.

"Tapi kau berhasil," ujar Sai. "Semua tim-mu bekerja sekarang, tidak seperti sebelumnya."

"Itu benar!" sahut Naruto gembira.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau berbakat menjadi pemimpin," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke berbalik, lalu menatap mereka bertiga dengan dahu berkerut. "Aku tidak berminat!" tegasnya, lalu berbalik lagi.

Di belakangnya, Naruto, Sakura dan Sai bertukar pandang. Sesaat kemudian, seringai jahil muncul di wajah Naruto. Ia cepat-cepat melipat kertas di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Sakura dan Sai yang masih tidak paham dengan perubahan tingkah Naruto mengangkat alis mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Ah, aku lapar!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil merangkul Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen, eh?"

"Apa yang sedang ia rencanakan?" tanya Sakura pada Sai dalam bisikan.

"Entahlah," sahut Sai sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi apa pun itu, aku merasa itu bukan kabar baik untuk Sasuke."

-

-

"_I Wanna Be With You" © Mandy Moore_

_-_

_-_

TBC…

-

-

* * *

**_Penghargaan terbesar untuk yang sudah mengikuti, mereview dan memberi dukungan penuh untuk tulisan ini. Thanks a lot! -bowed- ^_^_**


	69. Chapter 68

_**Beware of OoC-ness!! =_=**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 68**

Badai salju terparah sepanjang tahun yang menerpa Konoha membuat kota kecil itu hampir seluruhnya tertutup salju. Suhu udara menurun drastis dan wabah flu musim dingin mendadak menyebar dan menjangkiti orang-orang yang tidak waspada. Tidak terkecuali siswa-siswa dan bahkan beberapa guru Konoha High. Bisa diperkirakan pagi itu suasana di sekolah lebih lengang dari biasanya. Bangku-bangku banyak yang kosong, bahkan ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang terpaksa dibatalkan karena guru yang mengajar tidak masuk. Sakit atau terjebak badai dan tidak bisa keluar rumah menjadi alasan.

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak memengaruhi guru Sejarah mereka untuk tetap mengajar. Meskipun terlambat hampir satu jam dan masuk kelas dengan memakai masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, pria dengan bekas luka bakar di wajah—yang seksi, menurut pendapat beberapa murid perempuannya—itu tetap melakukan tugasnya. Dan satu jam berikutnya mereka habiskan dengan mendengarkan suaranya yang sengau akibat flu.

"Dari dulu aku sudah menyangka Pak Namiashi itu pria tangguh," komentar Naruto setengah bergurau setelah kelas bubar. "Tidak pantang menyerah meskipun virus-virus influenza menghadang di depannya." Ia terkekeh sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Yeah, itu kan karena ia peduli pada pendidikan kita," kata Sakura. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, ke bangku Sasuke yang kini ditempati Naruto karena yang bersangkutan sedang terkapar sakit di rumahnya. "Bilang saja kau ingin pembatalan pelajaran lagi supaya kau bisa pulang."

Naruto nyengir, seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Habis aku cemas sekali. Adik-adikku di panti asuhan banyak yang kena wabah flu. Semalaman Pap menginap di panti untuk merawat mereka."

"Kurasa ini musim dingin terparah yang pernah kualami seumur hidup," Sakura berkata seraya menghela napasnya. "Halaman rumahku tertimbun salju sampai di atas mata kaki."

"Dan wabah flu ini juga parah. Sasuke juga sampai kena," ujar Naruto muram.

"Sepertinya itu gara-gara kalian pergi saat badai salju," Sai yang sedang setengah jalan mengancing tasnya ikut bersuara. "Sasuke sepertinya sudah demam saat itu. Wajahnya merah sepanjang waktu." Cowok itu mengangkat bahunya.

Entah apa yang membuat cengiran justru muncul di wajah Naruto saat Sai mengatakan itu, _wajahnya merah sepanjang waktu. _Ia tidak yakin kalau wajah Sasuke yang merah waktu itu sepenuhnya karena demam. Waktu itu ia memaksa Sasuke dan Sai melihat latihan drama klub teater—mereka berlatih di _gymnasium. _Selain memang ingin melihat mereka, Naruto juga ingin membuktikan teorinya—Yah, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat berharap teorinya itu salah—bahwa ada rasa lain yang sudah muncul di hati Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

Tampang Sasuke memang datar-datar saja sepanjang mereka menonton. Tapi Naruto memperhatikan rona merah di wajah sobatnya itu semakin lama semakin menggelap setelah beberapa waktu menonton, dan ia nyaris bisa merasakan panas yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Entah itu karena demam atau ada alasan lain—teorinya.

"Kalian pergi saat badai salju?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Setelah kalian menonton latihan kami?"

"Er… yeah…" sahut Naruto, meringis.

"Ngapain?"

"Mereka bilang mau cari tempat penyewaan perlengkapan. Katanya yang terakhir itu terlalu mahal," Sai lah yang menjawabnya.

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Kan bisa dicari lain waktu," ujarnya tak habis pikir. Gadis itu melempar tatapan mencela pada Naruto. "Hah.. dasar cowok suka cari penyakit. Pantas saja Sasuke jadi sakit begitu. Tadi pagi waktu aku meneleponnya dia nyaris tidak bisa ngomong!"

_Oh, yeah… berarti yang kemarin dia benar-benar demam. Hmm…_

"Tapi aku tidak sakit," kata Naruto berkilah.

"Itu karena daya tahah tubuhmu sangat bagus," Sakura menghela napasnya, lalu menjejalkan kotak pensilnya dan mengancing tasnya. Yang dikatakannya memang masuk akal. Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto selalu saja bisa lolos dari berbagai macam wabah yang pernah terjadi di sekolah itu. Ia masih belum lupa dengan wabah cacar air saat mereka kelas satu, dan flu setiap musim gugur. Naruto berhasil lolos dari kedua-duanya. Dan sekarang juga begitu.

Ketiganya kemudian meninggalkan kelas yang sudah lengang itu. Naruto dan Sai menuju kantin untuk makan siang seperti biasa sementara Sakura pergi ke kamar kecil. Ia bertemu Ino di sana, sedang bersama Karin dan yang lain.

Dan seperti biasa setiap kali ia bertemu dengan rombongan itu, mereka mencecarnya soal Sasuke. Dan ketidakmunculannya di sekolah hari menimbulkan spekulasi yang macam-macam. Mulai dari isu kalau ia kembali lagi ke Oto karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan dari pihak OSIS yang _katanya _memaksanya untuk jadi panitia, sampai kabar-kabari kalau Sasuke kecelakaan saat terjadi badai kemarin.

"Sasuke tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura bosan. "Dia cuma kena flu dan akan kembali masuk kalau sudah sehat."

Tapi gadis-gadis itu sepertinya kurang puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura dan terus saja mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan. Ah, memang merepotkan kalau kau akrab dengan salah satu cowok paling populer di sekolah, Sakura membatin jengkel. Bukannya ia tidak suka akrab dengan Sasuke, hanya saja di _saat-saat seperti ini… _benar-benar menyebalkan! Ia kan bukan ibu_nya _yang harus tahu segala macam tentang Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, _gals,_" Ino akhirnya menengahi. Wajahnya seperti menahan geli melihat tampang Sakura. "Kalian tidak lihat dia? Sakura sudah _kebelet._"

Mereka baru melepaskannya saat itu dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan _urusan_nya di bilik toilet. Selagi di dalam, ia bisa mendengar Ino meminta mereka agar tidak mengganggunya soal Sasuke. "Kalau begitu mau tahu soal dia, kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri? Menelepon dia apa susahnya, sih?"

Dan gadis-gadis itu langsung berkeluh kesah kalau Sasuke tidak pernah mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesan dan email dari mereka.

Dasar Sasuke! Masih saja bersikap dingin pada gadis-gadis, tidak seperti Sai—meskipun ia pernah mengeluhkan banyaknya nomor tak dikenal yang masuk ke ponselnya, setidaknya Sai masih menanggapi mereka walau sangat enggan.

"Jadi _es batu _itu betulan sakit?" ganti Ino yang menanyainya setelah Sakura keluar dari bilik. Gadis-gadis tadi sudah pergi.

"Jadi kau sekarang sudah jadi salah satu _fans-_nya, ya?" Sakura balik bertanya, menyeringai dari depan cermin wastafel tempat ia sedang mencuci tangan.

Ino terkekeh. "Aku kan hanya bertanya. Tidak menyangka orang seangkuh itu bisa kena flu juga. Kukira virus flu pun takut padanya."

Sakura memutar matanya. _Yang benar saja, Ino! _"Sasuke itu manusia juga, Ino. Tentu saja dia bisa sakit."

Lagi-lagi Ino mengekeh. Disibakkannya poni pirangnya yang terjatuh ke matanya yang biru, lalu menghela napas. Ino duduk bersandar di dinding marmer di belakang Sakura, mengawasi gadis itu merapikan ikatan rambut panjangnya. Ekspresinya berubah agak muram dan Sakura melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. "Bertengkar lagi dengan Idate?"

"Tidak," Ino mendesah, nyaris terdengar bosan. "Kami baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa bermuka masam begitu?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawabnya, seakan sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah itu. "Sai…" ujarnya setelah beberapa saat. Dahinya berkerut, tampak agak gusar. "Dia… apa dia tidak suka padaku atau bagaimana, sih?"

"Tentu saja dia tidak benci padamu, Ino," sahut Sakura langsung. Ia sudah menyangka Ino bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Sai padanya belakangan ini.

Ino memutar bola matanya dan saat ia berbicara setelahnya nadanya terdengar dingin. "Tentu saja kau akan membelanya, Sakura."

"Aku tidak membelanya. Dia memang tidak membencimu, kok," sahut Sakura mulai gusar, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ngomong begitu?" Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau ingat saat pertama-tama dulu, waktu aku baru kembali dari kompetisi di Ame? Dia juga bersikap seperti ini—maksudku, dia menghindariku seakan aku ini…" gadis itu tampaknya tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya, "…Oh, entahlah, Sakura. Aku merasa Sai tidak menyukaiku. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya—"

Sakura sempat terkejut di bagian ini. Serta merta ia membalik badannya membelakangi wastafel dan menghadap Ino.

"—maksudku, dia orangnya baik. Atau yang awalnya kukira begitu. Dia teman yang sangat menyenangkan…"

"Sai memang teman yang menyenangkan," Sakura mengangguk, lega. Ternyata bukan seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya.

"Yeah. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dia menyenangkan dengan orang lain, tidak denganku. Apa aku telah berbuat salah padanya atau bagaimana?"

Sakura hanya mengulum senyum maklum melihat kejengkelan sahabatnya. Memang tidak menyenangkan rasanya kalau kau menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu malah bersikap tidak seperti yang kau harapkan. Ino menyukai Sai, tentu saja. Tapi perasaannya tidak sama seperti perasaan Sai terhadapnya. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada Ino soal itu, alasan Sai selalu menghindarinya.

"Masalahnya ada padanya, Ino, bukan padamu."

-

-

"Tidak ada ramen!" keluh Naruto saat ia dan Sai sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin yang juga sedang lengang. Ia memandang nampan makan siangnya yang berisi _cheese burger_, kentang goreng dan air mineral. "Padahal aku ingin yang hangat-hangat."

"Tadi sepertinya ada sup pasta dan roti," kata Sai yang duduk di bangku seberangnya. Ia juga mengambil menu yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ada sayurnya," gerutu Naruto seraya mengambil burgernya. "Aku tidak suka sayur." Ia mengigit roti itu dalam gigitan besar, membuat saus _mustard _tumpah ke dagunya. Buru-buru ia mengambil _tissue _dari nampan dan menyeka noda itu, lalu nyengir pada Sai yang meringis memandangnya. "Sori. Lapar banget."

"Hn." Sai memberinya cengiran sekilas sebelum mengambil burgernya sendiri dan mulai makan. Sesekali melempar pandang ke luar jendela. Di luar salju sedang turun lagi, tapi sudah tidak selebat semalam. Suara obrolan di kantin hanya terdengar selewat saja di telinganya sementara ia menikmati pemandangan serbaputih di luar. Dulu Shin juga sangat menyukai salju, menyukai warnanya yang putih lembut, juga bentuk kristalnya yang sangat indah.

Kristal salju… Seperti bentuk liontin yang dipakai Sang Bidadari dalam lukisan Shin. Liontin yang sama seperti yang pernah diperlihatkannya pada Sai.

"_Aku dapat ini waktu ikut kakek mengunjungi Ame. Cantik, ya… Warnanya biru, persis warna matanya…"_

"Hei!"

Suara anak perempuan membuyarkan lamunannya. Sai berpaling dan melihat Sakura baru saja datang dengan membawa nampan makan siang—sup pasta sayuran dan roti.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa sih?" gadis itu bertanya basa-basi pada Sai, lalu menoleh pada Naruto, nyengir melihat menu makan siangnya. "_No ramen, _Naruto?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan gerutuan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya yang penuh.

"Ew.. telan dulu baru bicara," tegur Sakura jijik.

"Mereka tidak jual hari ini," ulang Naruto setelah menelan makanannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, sekali lagi menoleh pada Sai, menatapnya beberapa saat. Dan Sai menyadari tatapan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat, lalu mulai menyantap makan siangnya sambil membuka-buka diktat _science. _

Tepat saat itu, rombongan anak-anak jurnal masuk. Hinata Hyuuga termasuk di antara mereka, terlihat manis dengan rambut dikepang dua. Adik sepupu Neji itu melempar senyum malu-malu saat melewati meja yang ditempati Naruto, Sakura dan Sai, yang dibalas Naruto dan Sai—Sakura yang terlalu asyik dengan bacaannya tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata, sampai gadis itu menyapanya.

"H-Halo, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, balas tersenyum. "Oh, Hai, Hinata!" balasnya cerah. Ia juga sudah melihat rombongan teman-teman klub Hinata. "Habis kumpul Jurnal?"

"Um… t-tidak juga," sahutnya sambil tersenyum maklum. Anak-anak klub jurnal memang kerap terlihat bersama-sama—Sai pengecualian. "Permisi…" Hinata baru akan berbalik untuk menyusul teman-temannya ke konter untuk mengambil makan siang, saat Naruto menahannya.

"Hinata," Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangannya, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"I-Iya?"

"Adik-adik di panti banyak yang sakit," beritahu Naruto, "Siang ini aku mau ke sana menjenguk mereka. Kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

Gadis bermata lavender itu mengerjap, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru didengarnya dari mulut Naruto. Ia baru saja mengajaknya kelu—ah, tidak. Hinata merasa tidak tepat kalau harus merasa gembira sekarang. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto barusan, adik-adiknya sedang sakit.

"T-Tentu. Si-siang ini?"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu melepaskan tangan Hinata. "Hmm…"

"Oke—Ah, a-aku harus pergi. P-permisi…" Dan gadis itu pun berlalu dari sana dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Jadi…" Sakura telah menutup diktatnya dan memandang Naruto dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya, "Kau _hanya _mengajak Hinata ke panti asuhanmu?"

Naruto terlihat terkejut. "Bukannya begitu, Sakura. Kau juga boleh ikut kalau kau mau. Sai juga!" ia menoleh pada Sai.

"Aku khawatir tidak bisa siang ini," sahut Sai dengan senyum santainya yang biasa, "Aku harus mengerjakan sketsa untuk properti drama. Sasuke yang memintaku," ujarnya menambahkan, lalu menggigit kentang gorengnya.

"Oh, oke." Naruto kembali memandang Sakura.

"Aku berencana menjenguk Sasuke siang ini," sahut Sakura sambil lalu. "Tapi kau benar-benar jahat tidak langsung mengajak kami malah mengajak Hinata duluan," Sakura pura-pura cemberut, tapi tidak lama, karena beberapa saat setelahnya gadis itu mengikik.

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa pipinya mendadak menghangat. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya, dan tersenyum memandang Hinata di kejauhan. Melihat sosok anggun itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya tentram.

"Dia itu seperti punya ikatan dengan adik-adik di panti asuhan. Melihatnya aku langsung teringat mereka," ujarnya dengan mata melembut. "Hinata itu mirip seperti ibuku, sangat menyayangi anak-anak."

"Dan dia sangat manis, kan?" goda Sakura, terkekeh.

"Ya," Naruto menyahut tanpa berpikir. Seulas senyum tipis membayang sesaat di bibirnya sebelum ia melahap makan siangnya lagi. Sesekali ia mengerling ke meja tempat Hinata dan teman-temannya duduk. Gadis itu duduk memunggunginya, tampak sedang bicara dengan Shiho yang duduk di depannya.

Shiho kemudian tak sengaja mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka. Gadis berkacamata bulat itu nyengir, lalu menyenggol Hinata dan mengendikkan kepala ke arah Naruto. Hinata menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum gadis itu berpaling lagi dengan wajah bersemu merah. Shiho mengikik.

_Sakura benar. Hinata memang sangat manis… _

Sakura yang kemudian menyadari arah pandang sobat pirangnya itu tertawa kecil. Suara tawanya menyadarkan Naruto. Cowok bermata biru itu memandangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sakura sambil melempar senyum penuh arti, kemudian menyendok supnya. "Waw, supnya enak, lho…"

-

-

Pelajaran _Science _setelah jam istirahat dibatalkan, karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar mereka tidak masuk. Akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan belajar sendiri dan anak-anak dengan gembira meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang. Sakura tentu saja tidak termasuk mereka yang gembira. Ia terpaksa menahan rasa kecewanya karena harus melewatkan salah satu kelas favoritnya itu. Dan ia juga harus membatalkan rencananya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sampai jam pulang karena tempat itu juga tutup lebih awal.

Cemberut, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Blossoms Café sedang ramai ketika Sakura tiba di sana. Tidak mengherankan karena saat itu masih masuk jam makan siang, dan tidak lupa berkat bantuan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai yang mempromosikan restoran mereka sampai ke mana-mana—Kadang-kadang Sakura melihat selebaran yang mereka buat tertempel di papan pengumuman umum di kota.

"Pulang cepat, Sakura?" Kotetsu lah yang menyambutnya. Ia sedang membereskan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan pengunjung.

"Iya," sahut Sakura sambil melangkah masuk, menurunkan tudung mantelnya. "Hai, Bu!" ia menyapa ibunya yang sedang menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir di belakang konter dengan Ayame.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Ibunya menawarinya.

"Aku sudah makan tadi di sekolah, Bu," tolak Sakura, berjalan ke belakang konter tempat ibunya berada.

"Sedang terburu-buru?" tanya Azami saat Sakura sedang melepas mantel dan tasnya dan menyampirkannya di salah satu kursi yang menganggur.

Anak gadisnya itu menoleh. "Tidak juga, Bu. Ah, aku nanti mau ke rumah Sasuke, boleh kah?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Azami sambil tersenyum. "Mau belajar kelompok?"

"Um… tidak juga. Dia sedang sakit, aku mau menjenguknya." Setelah berkata begitu, Sakura berbalik dan bergegas menuju pintu dapur lalu menghilang di baliknya. Ia langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan dapur yang khas dengan aroma lezat kuah ramen yang menguar di udara. Aroma yang membuatnya mendadak lapar. Gadis itu melempar pandang berkeliling. Ia melihat Iwashi dan Gantetsu sedang bekerja di sisi lain dapur yang lumayan luas itu sebelum mendapati Yamato baru saja keluar dari tempat penyimpanan bahan-bahan, membawa setumpuk jamur dalam wadah. Senyuman lebar muncul di wajah gadis itu. "Yama!"

Pria berambut cokelat gelap itu menoleh dan membalas senyumnya. "Sakura. Sudah pulang?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk, lalu menyusul _kakak_nya menuju meja untuk mulai mengolah sayur-sayur itu. Matanya melirik sup mendidih di panci besar di atas kompor. "Baunya enak sekali. Apa ini sup untuk menu ramen yang baru?" gadis itu menanyai Teuchi yang sedang membuat mie tak jauh dari sana.

"Itu baru percobaan." Teuchi memberinya senyum kebapaan sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi dengan gumpalan besar adonan mie yang sedang dibuatnya. Sakura selalu dibuat takjub dengan cara pria paruh baya itu mencampur tepung, telur dan air, lalu membantingnya, memutarnya sedemikian rupa sehingga gumpalan yang tadinya tak berbentuk itu menjadi lembaran-lembaran mie yang kenyal—tanpa alat bantu!

"Bagaimana Paman melakukan itu?" desah Sakura kagum entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—sepertinya berapa kalipun Sakura melihat _aksi _itu, ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

Teuchi hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku melakukannya seperti biasa, Nak," ujarnya sambil memasukkan mie yang sudah siap masak itu ke dalam wadah.

"Paman selalu ngomong begitu," Sakura memajukan bibirnya sedikit, "Ah, Paman Teuchi, boleh aku cicip kuah kaldunya?" Ia menunjuk panci berisi sup yang tadi.

"Boleh," sahut Teuchi yang mulai mengolah ramen untuk dua porsi.

Berseri-seri, Sakura bergegas mengambil mangkuk kecil dari tumpukan peralatan makan bersih yang ada di rak dan menuang secanting cairan sup mendidih itu ke dalamnya. Sup itu sedikit kental, dengan berbagai macam sayuran yang tidak dipotong dan tulang sapi di dalamnya. Sakura meniup-niupnya agar tidak terlalu panas sebelum mencicipinya.

"Wuaah.. enaknya.." gadis itu berseru. "Paman, boleh aku minta sedikit? Aku ingin membuat sesuatu untuk temanku."

"Tentu saja, Sakura."

Gadis itu memekik senang. "Um… sebaiknya aku membuat apa, ya? Bubur? Sup ayam? Hmm…" Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu sementara berpikir. "Yamato, enaknya makan apa ya kalau kita sedang flu?"

"Sedang flu, ya?" Yamato yang sedang mengiris-iris jamur ikut-ikutan berpikir. "Yang pasti enaknya makan yang lembut dan hangat—karena kalau sedang flu, biasanya juga sakit tenggorokan. Seperti bubur dengan sup yang kubawakan untukmu waktu itu."

"Ah, betul! Kalau begitu itu saja!"

-

-

Sai langsung menuju studionya setibanya di rumah. _Mood-_nya sedang bagus untuk menggambar saat itu dan ia sangat bersemangat. Barangkali ia ingin melukis satu atau dua setelah menyelesaikan sketsa untuk properti drama nanti.

Dilemparnya tasnya dan mantelnya ke bangku, lalu mengambil _sketch book-_nya dari rak. Buku itu sudah setengah terisi sketsa-sketsa buatannya. Sai membalik-balik halamannya. Setelah mendapatkan halaman kosong, ia menghenyakan dirinya di _spot _favoritnya di ruangan itu, di dekat jendela tinggi yang menghadap ke taman. Tempat ia bisa melihat pemandangan salju yang sedang turun di luar dengan jelas.

Sai menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mulai menggoreskan pensil berujung lunaknya ke lembaran putih di pangkuannya. Rasanya begitu mudah, seakan ia bisa membayangkan properti seperti apa yang akan dibuatnya nanti. Mereka akan membuatnya jauh lebih sederhana dari gambar yang ada dalam buku milik Neji yang diperlihatkan Sakura padanya—tentu saja, karena dana dari sekolah tidak sebesar kalau kau ada di bisnis pertunjukan professional—tapi tentunya tidak kehilangan keindahannya. Ruang pesta bergaya Eropa klasik, rumah Alfredo di pinggiran kota Paris dengan banyak kebun bunga, kemudian kamar Violetta untuk _final scene._

Derit pintu studio yang dibuka membuat Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gambar yang sedang dikerjakannya. Empat orang pelayan masuk, menggotong dua kotak berukuran besar. Yang satu entah berisi apa karena tertutup dan sepertinya juga berat. Perhatian Sai terjatuh pada kotak yang satu lagi, yang berisi gulungan-gulungan kanvas.

"Ah, maaf, Tuan Muda. Kami tidak melihat Anda di sini," kata salah satu dari mereka takut-takut.

Sai mengabaikannya. "Apa itu?"

"Ini um… barang-barang milik Tuan Muda Shin," jawab yang lain. "Kami baru saja membereskan kamarnya dan Nona Yuugao menyuruh kami menyimpannya sementara di sini."

Mereka menggotong kotak-kotak itu ke dalam ruangan, kemudian menurunkannya di sudut.

"Kalian boleh keluar," kata Sai pada pelayan-pelayannya, "Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Aku tidak suka diganggu seperti tadi."

Keempatnya berubah merah. "M-Maafkan kami, Tuan Muda…" mereka membungkuk sebelum kemudian meminta diri dan meninggalkan studio berukuran luas itu.

Pandangan Sai kembali pada kotak berisi gulungan di sudut. Penasaran, ia lantas beranjak dari duduknya, menaruh pensil dan _sketch book-_nya di bangku, dan berjalan menuju kotak itu. Diambilnya satu, kemudian dibukanya. Ternyata lukisan. Diambilnya yang lain. Sama, lukisan. Rupanya itu semua lukisan koleksi Shin—ada tanda tangannya di sudut kanan bawah setiap lukisan—yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan belum pernah dipamerkan di galeri KAA.

Sai masih bisa mengenali lukisan mendiang kakaknya dengan baik, garis-garisnya yang halus, sapuan dan kombinasi warnanya yang—menurutnya—sempurna. Meskipun Shin sudah tidak ada, tetap saja Sai iri padanya—pada lukisan-lukisannya. Buatannya sendiri belum tentu bisa sebagus itu.

Sai mengambil salah satu lukisan Shin yang menarik perhatiannya. Digelarnya lukisan itu di atas meja. Ia langsung mengenalinya sebagai kedai kopi tempat Shin sering menghabiskan waktu. Berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya di _sketch book _milik Shin, lukisan itu sudah sempurna dengan sapuan cat minyak. Ia juga mengenali kakek pemilik kedai, kakek Gennoe, yang sedang berdiri dengan tongkat berjalannya, tersenyum pada pelanggannya. Sai nyaris bisa merasakan suasannya seakan ia sedang berada di sana; wangi kopi yang menguar berpadu dengan bau manis kue-kue yang juga dijual di sana, lalu musik _jazz _yang mengalun memanjakan telinga.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja Sai ingin pergi ke sana. Bukankan Shin juga dulu sering menggambar di sana?

Ia baru saja akan menggulung lukisan itu saat melihat tulisan kecil di bagian atasnya—di luar lukisan.

_Untuk kakek Gennoe. Terimakasih atas bantuan dan kopinya yang benar-benar enak. Semoga aku masih sempat memberikan lukisan ini padamu… Shin._

Dan tanggal di bawah tulisan tangan Shin itu adalah seminggu sebelum ia meninggal.

Sai terhenyak. Ini adalah lukisan Shin yang terakhir sebelum ia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hadiah untuk seseorang, dan kakaknya itu tidak sempat memberikannya.

_Kakek Gennoe… _

-

-

Sebuah bus menepi di halte dan dua orang remaja turun. Remaja yang pertama, yang bermantel hitam dan syal oranye-hitam yang membuatnya terlihat seperti lebah menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya yang telanjang agar hangat. Kupluknya ditarik sampai menutupi telinganya, hanya seujung rambut pirang di tengkuknya saja yang terlihat.

"Dingin sekali ya, Hinata!" ujarnya basa-basi pada temannya, nyengir.

Remaja kedua, sosok gadis yang terbungkus mantel berwarna indigo dan syal putih gading, hanya mengulum senyum. Topi woll tebal yang senada dengan syalnya menutupi rambut gelapnya yang dikepang panjang. Tidak seperti temannya, tangan Hinata tetap hangat dalam balutan sarung tangan tebal.

"Yuk," ajak Naruto setelah bus menderu pergi meninggalkan halte.

Mereka kemudian menyeberangi jalan, membelok ke jalan menuju kompleks perumahan asri—hanya saja sekarang menjadi serba putih karena tertutup salju. Panti asuhan yang mereka tuju ada di ujung jalan sana. Keduanya lantas menyusuri jalanan itu. Di sebuah taman yang mereka lewati, sekelompok anak sedang bermain lempar bola salju. Bola-bola putih dingin itu terlontar ke sana kemari, sesekali mengenai sasaran, meskipun lebih banyak melesetnya. Mereka menjerit tertawa, terlihat sangat gembira.

Bahkan Naruto pun berhenti sejenak untuk menonton mereka.

"Jadi teringat masa lalu," komentarnya pada Hinata yang juga berhenti di sampingnya. Ia terkekeh. "Dulu waktu kita masih sekolah dasar sering main lempar bola salju di halaman sekolah. Aku pernah melempar terlalu keras sampai memecahkan kaca jendela sekolah. Ingat?"

"Hmm.." Hinata tertawa kecil, ikut memperhatikan anak-anak itu.

"Ah, tentu saja ingat." Naruto memandang Hinata, nyengir. "Karena kau ada di kelas yang jendelanya kupecahkan itu. Waktu itu kau menangis dan Pap menyuruhku minta maaf padamu."

"Waktu itu aku hanya kaget," kata Hinata dengan wajah merah, teringat waktu sekolah dasar dulu ia sangat mudah menangis.

Naruto terkekeh. "Yeah. Dulu aku menganggapmu aneh, gampang sekali menangis."

"Semua orang menganggapku aneh, aku tahu." Hinata menunduk, wajahnya agak muram. "Temanku juga tidak terlalu banyak."

"Siapa bilang?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tidak begitu, mereka hanya tidak tahu." Gadis itu mendongak menatapnya dengan mata melebar, terkejut. Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Sakura pernah memberitahuku dia selalu mengagumi tulisan-tulisanmu, Sai juga begitu. Sasuke bahkan senang bicara denganmu, kan? Padahal dia nyaris tidak pernah bicara pada gadis-gadis selain Sakura atau Ino. Dan kurasa aku juga menyukaimu. Kau sangat baik. Kau hanya er… terlalu pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara. Orang-orang jadi sungkan."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Meski begitu, aku tetap senang berteman denganmu," ujarnya seraya melempar cengiran lima jarinya. "Kau sangat mengingatkan pada ibuku. Dia juga pemalu sepertimu, tapi pintar masak dan sayang anak kecil."

Tentu saja Hinata juga ingat mendiang ibu angkat Naruto yang juga gurunya di taman kanak-kanak dulu. Wanita baik yang selalu menjadi ibu guru kesayangannya dan murid-muridnya yang lain. Dibandingkan dengannya tentu saja Hinata merasa tersanjung. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola saljut terlontar ke arah mereka. Bola itu barangkali akan menghantam sisi kepala Hinata kalau saja Naruto tidak cepat bertindak dengan menangkis bola itu dan melindungi temannya dengan tangannya. Hinata memekik kaget.

"Oi! Hati-hati kalau melempar!" seru Naruto pada anak yang melempar bola salju.

"Maaf, Kak! Tidak sengaja!" anak itu balas berseru sambil nyengir minta maaf.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ada malapetaka lain," ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Hinata, membawanya menjauh dari sana. "Anak itu kelihatannya seperti aku waktu masih kecil."

Di sampingnya, Hinata susah payah menahan kikik. Wajahnya merona saat memandang tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan besar Naruto yang hangat. Bahkan hatinya pun ikut terasa hangat.

Hari ini akan berjalan sempurna, pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

-

-

"Akhirnya selesai juga!!" seru Sakura gembira setelah beberapa waktu berkutat di dapur.

Walaupun tidak sepiawai sang kakak, Himeko, tapi Sakura _lumayan _bisa memasak. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk membuat bubur yang benar-benar lembut, tapi tidak masalah karena ahli memasak di restoran itu, Yamato, ikut membantunya juga sembari memasak pesanan para tamu. Mereka juga memodifikasi supnya dengan menggunakan tomat yang membuat rasanya lebih segar dan sayuran potong. Selang satu setengah jam setelah ia mulai memasak, setermos bubur gurih dan sup tomat ala Sakura sudah siap.

"Omong-omong," Yamato melirik Sakura yang sedang menutup termos makanan itu dengan hati-hati, "Siapa teman beruntung yang akan kau bawakan makanan ini? Ah, pemuda bernama Neji itu, kah?"

Wajah Sakura kontan memerah. "Bukaaan… Kalau dia yang sakit, pasti ada sederet pelayan yang akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untuknya. Bukan, ini untuk Sasuke. Tahu kan, dia tinggal berdua saja dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Dan dia pernah bercerita padaku, masakannya parah," ia menambahkan sambil nyengir. "Lagipula kata Sasuke, Kak Itachi belakangan ini sibuk di kantor. Jadi aku bawakan saja ini untuknya." Ditepuk-tepuknya bagian atas termos makanan itu.

"Ah, Sasuke ya…" Yamato mengangguk-angguk, tersenyum. "Kau perhatian sekali padanya."

"Karena dia temanku yang baik. Apa salahnya, kan?" ujar Sakura ceria. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas panjang, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Ino sudah membantuku dan restoran ini. Yang kulakukan ini hanya hal kecil yang tidak sebanding dengan yang sudah dia—dan mereka—lakukan untukku."

Memang benar, semenjak beberapa minggu belakangan, krisis keuangan yang dihadapi restoran itu berangsur membaik. Jumlah pengunjung meningkat—bahkan bisa dibilang membludak, terutama setiap akhir pekan, dimana akan ada pertunjukan musik _live _dari Naruto dan kawan-kawannya serta tambahan empat orang _maid_—dan itu semua tentu saja juga berdampak pada pendapatan restoran. Seluruh pegawai sudah kembali menerima gaji penuh, bahkan Azami juga bisa memberi bonus pada pegawai-pegawainya. Dan itu jelas sangat berarti bagi Sakura.

Yamato mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Kau benar, tentu saja…"

"Dan _kakak…_" Sakura menatap pria di sebelahnya. "Kau jadi melanjutkan sekolahmu di MCA—_Mistland Cuisine Academy_—kan?"

"Oh, entahlah," sahut Yamato, tertawa kecil. Ia kembali berpaling untuk mengukus sayuran yang sudah dibumbui. "Aku belum membicarakannya lagi dengan ibumu."

"Sebaiknya cepat bicarakan dengan Ibu, nanti keburu kesempatanmu lewat—eh, belum lewat, kan?" Sakura mendadak cemas.

Pria itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Belum. _Chef _yang menawariku beasiswa memberi waktu sampai tahun baru nanti."

"Kalau begitu itu tinggal sebentar lagi!" seru Sakura terkejut. Ditariknya lengan kaus Yamato. "Cepatlah bicarakan dengan ibu! Ya, ya, ya?!"

"Tenang saja, _adik kecil… _Aku berencana membicarakannya lagi dengan Bibi Azami malam ini," kata Yamato setengah tertawa.

"Yay! Yamato kami akan jadi _chef _professional sebentar lagi!" pekik Sakura gembira sambil memeluk lengan Yamato penuh suka cita. "Kakak pasti sangat bangga padamu!"

Tatapan pria itu melembut terhadap Sakura. "Terimakasih."

"Ah, iya!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerling jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Hampir saja lupa. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Disambarnya termos berisi makanan untuk Sasuke. "Terimakasih bantuannya ya, _Kak. _Paman Teuchi juga!" serunya pada Teuchi yang menyahutnya dengan anggukan beserta senyum kebapakan. Setelah itu ia bergegas meninggalkan dapur.

"Sudah mau pergi sekarang?" tegur Azami saat melihat Sakura mengenakan kembali mantel dan tasnya.

"Iya, Bu. Nanti aku ke sini lagi," kata Sakura sambil mengambil lagi termosnya yang tadi ditaruhnya di meja konter dan memeluknya.

"Mau pakai mobil?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Rumah Sasuke dekat sini kok, Bu. Aku pergi dulu…" dan gadis itu pun bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

Salju yang turun sejak jam istirahat di sekolahnya rupanya belum berhenti juga. Sakura menaikkan tudung mantelnya sebelum melangkah menembus hujan salju sambil memeluk termos hangat yang dibawanya. Ia baru saja beberapa langkah meninggalkan lapangan parkir Blossoms Café ketika ada suara klakson dari belakangnya. Tadinya Sakura tidak menyadari klakson itu ditujukan padanya sampai kemudian si pemilik mobil mini APV itu menepi.

_Siapa?_

Sakura memandang mobil itu bingung, sampai kaca jendelanya yang gelap perlahan turun. Jantungnya serasa melompat ke leher begitu ia mengenali wajah di belakang roda kemudi itu. Neji Hyuuga. Dan cowok itu sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai," sapa Neji hangat.

"H-hai, Neji…" balas Sakura gugup.

"Kau mau kemana?" Neji menanyainya.

"Um… aku mau…" Sakura melempar pandang ke ujung jalan menuju kompleks perumahan tempat Sasuke tinggal, lalu kembali memandang Neji, "…ke rumah Sasuke."

"Ah!"

Hanya itu komentar yang meluncur dari bibir Neji, dan selama beberapa saat cowok itu hanya memandanginya tanpa menyadari apa yang dilakukannya itu membuat Sakura semakin gugup. Dengan canggung Sakura merapikan rambut merah mudanya yang tersapu angin ke pipinya.

"Oke. Masuklah," kata Neji kemudian, mengejutkan Sakura.

"Eh?" Gadis itu mengerjap.

"Rumah Sasuke searah dengan tempat yang kutuju."

"T-Tapi…"

Neji memberinya senyum yang membuat udara di sekitarnya mendadak menghangat. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak baik jalan di tengah hujan salju begini. Kau bisa sakit."

Wajah Sakura seketika merona. "Um… oke." Dengan canggung Sakura mendekati mobil, lalu membuka pintunya dan masuk. Tangannya yang memeluk termos sedikit gemetar, yang jelas bukan karena dingin.

Neji menaikkan kembali kaca jendelanya sebelum melajukan mobil itu perlahan memasuki kawasan Crimson Drive—jalannya sedikit licin karena es, jadi harus ekstra hati-hati. Rumah Sasuke masih beberapa blok lagi.

"Ada keperluan apa ke rumah Sasuke?" Neji menanyainya kemudian, tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Dia sakit. Aku mau menjenguknya," sahut Sakura, tanpa sadar mengelus termos di pangkuannya.

"Oh.." Neji mengerling termos di pangkuan gadis itu, lalu tersenyum. "Itu untuknya?"

"Um… ya…"

"Dia _sangat beruntung_," komentar Neji, tertawa kecil.

Sakura menoleh, menatap wajah Neji yang tersenyum beberapa waktu. Kemudian berpaling lagi dengan muka menghangat. _Apa maksudnya? _"Dia—Sasuke temanku." Ingin sekali Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena mengatakan itu. _Memangnya penting?_

Neji tidak membalasnya. Mereka kemudian berbelok, memasuki blok kediaman Uchiha bersaudara.

"Neji sendiri mau ke mana?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya sambil menatap cowok di sebelahnya itu.

"Ada perlu dengan Lee—dia juga tinggal di sekitar sini. Setelah itu mau menjemput Hinata. Dia pergi ke panti asuhan," jawab Neji dengan nada ringan. Sakura hanya mengangguk canggung. "Nah, sudah sampai," katanya setelah menepikan mobilnya di depan pekarangan sebuah rumah. Nama _Uchiha _tertera di kotak surat di depannya.

Sakura melempar senyum padanya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

"Sama-sama," Neji membalas senyumnya. "Salamkan untuk Sasuke."

"Oke." Sakura berpaling untuk membuka pintu dan turun.

Neji kembali menurunkan kaca jendelanya. "Sampai ketemu."

"Yah, sampai ketemu."

Sakura masih berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat sementara Neji juga masih belum pergi. Neji mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Ah—I-iya…" Sakura nyengir canggung, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju undakan depan rumah Sasuke. Ia masih belum mendengar mobil itu beranjak dari tempatnya, sepertinya Neji masih di sana. Dan memang benar, saat Sakura kembali menoleh ke belakang, Neji sedang mengawasinya. Barangkali memastikannya sampai di pintu dengan selamat. Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya tersenyum berseri-seri.

Sakura lalu menekan bel pintu.

Sasuke baru membuka pintu saat bel yang kelima. Tampangnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam longgar, kaus kaki woll tebal dan sweter gombrong yang warnanya sudah agak pudar. Rambut hitamnya awut-awutan dan mata _onyx-_nya terlihat sayu. Hidungnya merah akibat flu yang dideritanya dan suaranya sengau saat berbicara. "Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eh?"

Sakura pura-pura cemberut. "Kau ini masih saja sok dingin padahal sedang flu begitu. Tidak senang kujenguk?"

Namun Sasuke seperti tidak mendengarkannya. Matanya terpacang pada pemandangan di belakang Sakura; ia sudah melihat Neji. Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Ngapain dia kemari?" tanyanya serak.

"Oh—Neji mengantarku!" seru Sakura cerah. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Neji dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Neji memberinya senyum dan anggukan terakhir sebelum menaikkan kembali kaca jendela mobilnya dan berlalu dari sana. "Dia baik, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Terserah deh…" Cowok itu berbalik dan berjalan gontai masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura bergegas menyusulnya. Gadis itu melepaskan boots-nya dan meletakkannya di dekat rak sepatu sebelum menyusul Sasuke masuk. Ruang tengah terlihat berantakan. Mangkuk berisi bubur yang belum tersentuh, juga teko air dan gelas tergeletak di atas meja di depan televisi yang menyala. Ada bungkus obat juga di sana. Selimut flannel tersampir berantakan di sofa bersama setumpuk bantal. Sepertinya Sasuke baru saja tidur di sana.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Sakura menanyai Sasuke yang baru saja menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kepala tersandar di punggung sofa.

"Belum.." sahut Sasuke tak jelas, lalu terbatuk.

Sakura yang khawatir dengan keadaan sobatnya itu berjalan mendekati sofa, kemudian duduk di sampingnya setelah melepaskan mantelnya. Ia menaruh termos yang dibawanya di atas meja lalu menyentuh kening Sasuke yang lembab oleh keringat, merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Cowok itu memejamkan matanya, tampak rileks saat Sakura menyentuhnya.

"Badanmu agak panas," komentar Sakura setelah menurunkan tangannya. Ia mengerling mangkuk bubur yang sudah dingin di atas meja. "Dan kau belum menyentuh makananmu, Sasuke."

"Tidak berselera," gerutu Sasuke letih.

"Kak Itachi—?"

"Dia pergi kerja," cowok itu menyahut sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, lalu menghela napas. "Dia sudah membawaku ke dokter semalam."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah. Hei, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu. Kau makan, ya…"

Sasuke menggerutu lagi, "Aku tidak berselera, Sakura."

"Tapi kau harus makan sesuatu, setelah itu minum obat," bujuk Sakura. "Lagipula buburmu sudah dingin. Aku bawakan yang hangat." Tanpa menghiraukan protes Sasuke, diambilnya termos makanan yang tadi dibawanya dari atas meja dan mulai membukanya, memperlihatkan isinya pada Sasuke. "Lihat, ada sup tomatnya juga lho. Kau suka tomat, kan?"

Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak tertarik. Cowok itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Orang sakit memang rewel, pikirnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil sendok dari mangkuk bubur Sasuke yang sudah dingin dan menggunakannya untuk menyendok sup tomat. "Coba dulu nih. Aaa…"

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terjulur padanya, membelalak pada gadis itu. "Aku bisa makan sendiri, tidak perlu disuapi." Diambilnya wadah makanan dan sendok dari Sakura dan mulai makan. Berbeda dengan bubur buatan Itachi yang hambar dan malah terasa pahit di lidahnya, bubur buatan sahabatnya itu _sangat enak, _apalagi sup tomatnya yang segar. Mendadak Sasuke menyadari kalau ia sangat lapar.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura menanyainya penasaran.

"Lumayan," sahut Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahunya dan meneruskan makannya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang begitu lahap, membuatnya tidak jadi sebal. Seulas senyum puas muncul di wajahnya. "Yah… _lumayan _masih lebih baik dari pada tidak enak. Sepertinya kau benar-benar lapar, ya?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. Sakura tertawa kecil.

Selagi menunggu Sasuke selesai, mata Sakura beralih ke televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita tentang badai salju yang menerpa hampir seluruh negeri.

"Boleh kuganti siarannya?"

"Hn."

Sakura meraih remote dari atas meja dan mulai menekan-nekan tombol untuk mengganti _channel. _Ia berhenti di acara sitcom favoritnya. Suara tawanya yang renyah memenuhi ruangan itu ketika menyaksikan tingkah konyol tokoh-tokoh di acara itu, sesekali melontarkan komentar-komentar yang membuat ujung-ujung bibir Sasuke naik membentuk senyum tertahan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke terus mengawasi gadis itu dari sudut matanya sejak tadi. Mata hijau yang biasanya bulat itu menyipit dan pipinya merona merah.

Sakura terlihat manis kalau ia sedang tertawa, Sasuke membatin. Suara tawanya menggemaskan, membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang—yang seperti biasa berusaha diabaikannya. Sasuke harus sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan untuk menarik dan memeluk gadis itu saat itu juga.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang baru saja ia sadari, yang membuat hatinya kembali berdecit sakit; Sakura terlihat paling cantik justru saat ada Neji di dekat mereka. Senyumnya yang diberikan Sakura pada Neji berbeda dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Dan sekarang, Sasuke belum lupa siapa yang mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya. Neji Hyuuga. Pasti cowok itu jugalah yang menjadi alasannya begitu ceria dan banyak tertawa.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa membencinya—Sakura yang ceria karena Neji. Ia menyukainya dan sangat berharap Neji tidak akan menyakiti hati gadis itu dan menghapus senyuman itu dari wajahnya. Semoga saja. Tapi kalau bisa… Sasuke sangat berharap ialah yang menjadi alasan di balik semua senyum yang manis itu. Berkhayal sedikit, tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun.

_Damn! Bagaimana bisa aku jadi sangat menyayangi cewek bawel ini, huh?_

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi dan memandang Sasuke dengan matanya yang hijau besar, alisnya terangkat.

"Naruto dan Sai tidak ikut denganmu?" tanya Sasuke kaku.

"Mereka ada keperluan lain," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum ringan. "Katanya Sai mau mengerjakan sketsa untuk properti panggung yang kau minta, sedangkan Naruto, dia pergi ke panti asuhan untuk menjenguk adiknya yang sakit…" mata hijau itu melebar sedikit dan saat berikutnya ia sepenuhnya sudah berpaling dari televisi, duduk miring menghadap Sasuke. Dan dari sikapnya, sepertinya ia hendak memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting pada Sasuke. "Tahu tidak, Naruto pergi dengan Hinata!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau Naruto dengan Hinata? Maksudku, kau—"

"Tidak," sela Sasuke, menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan Sakura, "Itu sudah masa lalu. Baguslah kalau Naruto dengannya sekarang."

"Hinata kelihatannya senang sekali saat mereka pergi bersama tadi," beritahu Sakura berseri-seri. "Mereka kelihatan sangat manis berdua. Iya, kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menyuapkan sendok terakhir buburnya. Supnya sudah bersih lebih dulu.

"Ah, sebentar. Ada bubur di dagumu, Sasuke!" Sakura dengan gembira mengulurkan tangannya, menyeka noda di dagu Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke membeku sementara Sakura membersihkan sisa bubur dari dagunya. Kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan jemari gadis itu serasa terbakar, tapi anehnya, terasa sangat menyenangkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum samar, matanya tak beralih dari wajah ceria gadis di depannya itu. Dengan lembut diraihnya tangan gadis itu dan digenggamnya. Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak menampiknya. Ia malah tersenyum.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya ketika Sakura membawa tangannya ke wajahnya sendiri sehingga Sasuke bisa merasakan kelembutan kulit gadis itu dengan tangannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai _izin. _Perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu.

Wajah mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan ketika sebuah tepukan yang lumayan keras di lengannya menghempaskannya dengan kejam kembali ke dunia nyata. Sasuke mengerjap kaget. Di depannya, Sakura menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Sakura meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri.

Sasuke mengeluarkan gerutuan tak jelas. Wajahnya bukan main panasnya, dan agaknya itu terlihat dari luar.

"Ya ampun… Kau pasti demam sekali sampai mukamu merah begitu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Apa sih yang kupikirkan, dasar bodoh! _Ia tersentak lagi saat Sakura mengambil wadah makanan yang sudah kosong dari tangannya. "Apa?" ucapnya otomatis.

"Kau sudah selesai, kan? Aku cuma mau membereskannya," sahut Sakura seraya melempar pandang heran padanya.

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak melompat kabur saking malunya. Egonya menahannya tetap tinggal dan tidak menampakkan emosi yang berarti di depan Sakura. "Hn."

"Hei, apa benar tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Sakura setelah membereskan peralatan makannya. Rupanya ia masih penasaran dengan yang tadi.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, menyeringai. "Aku baru menyadari kalau _jidat_mu itu terlalu lebar."

"Eek..?!" Refleks Sakura memegang keningnya, wajahnya berubah cemberut. "Bodoh!" tukasnya setengah jengkel setengah geli karena Sasuke telah _menyentuhnya di bagian yang sensitif—_keningnya yang lebar. Ia kemudian meraih bantal duduk dan menyambitkannya pada Sasuke yang dengan mudah menangkisnya. "_Nyebelin!_"

"Hn."

Tapi ekspresi _manyun _itu langsung berubah begitu Sakura melihat Sasuke tertawa kecil—benar-benar tertawa, bukannya tawa dingin atau sinis atau mengejek yang biasa dilakukannya. Gadis itu ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kemudian, mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura dengan gemas.

"Hei!" Sakura memprotes, menepis tangan Sasuke. "Dasar!"

Terlalu banyak tertawa membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk, kepalanya pusing. Melihat itu, Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil gelas air dari atas meja, sekaligus obatnya, mengangsurkannya pada Sasuke. Tampangnya geli.

"Rasakan! Makanya… menertawaiku, sih…"

-

-

_Green Leaves Coffee _sedang ramai ketika Sai sampai di sana. Hampir semua pelayan sibuk melayani pelanggan sehingga tidak ada yang menyambutnya seperti dulu. Tapi Sai tidak begitu ambil pusing. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling ruangan yang ramai itu. Hampir semua meja terisi, bahkan meja yang ditempatinya dulu. Tapi kemudian Sai melihat satu meja kosong di sudut. Ia pun melenggang ke sana, dengan gulungan lukisan yang sudah terlindungi kertas cokelat di tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis pelayan berambut hitam dikucir yang ia ingat sebagai pelayan yang sempat melayaninya saat kunjungan pertamanya dulu tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi mejanya. Sebelum gadis itu sempat berkata sesuatu, Sai mendahuluinya,

"Tuan Gennoe ada, Nona?"

Gadis itu mengerjap sesaat. "Oh—Tuan Gennoe. Dia… um… tidak datang hari ini."

Kening Sai berkerut, kecewa. "Kemana?"

"Saya kurang tahu soal itu," jawab pelayan itu dengan senyum minta maaf. "Jadi… Tuan ingin memesan sesuatu?" Ia menyodorkan buku menu pada Sai yang hanya melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

"_Cappucino _saja, terimakasih."

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan, menarik buku menunya kembali. "Silakan ditunggu sebentar." Dan ia pun berlalu dari sana.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sai menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kurisnya, menghela napas. Sejenak ia memandangi gulungan lukisan Shin yang diletakkannya di atas meja bertaplak linen itu, kecewa karena tidak bisa memberikannya langsung pada orang yang dituju kakaknya. Kemudian sekali lagi ia melempar pandang ke penjuru ruangan, sebelum pandangannya terjatuh pada grand piano di sudut ruangan.

"_...Anak baik... Dia juga sering main piano di sini dan selalu senang menerima puding gratis dariku..."_

_Kakak… sering main piano di sini…_

"Silakan _cappuccino-_nya, Tuan…" Suara pelayan yang tadi mengagetkannya.

"A.. terimakasih," ucap Sai. "Um.. Nona," panggilnya sebelum pelayan itu berbalik pergi.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" tanyanya sopan.

"Um… bisakah saya… memainkan piano itu?" Sai menunjuk ke sudut ruangan, tempat di mana grand piano berwarna putih itu berada.

"Anda pianis?" tanya pelayan itu otomatis.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Sai tersenyum. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pelayan itu, ia beranjak dari bangkunya. Jemarinya sesaat hanya menyentuh tuts-tuts di sana, menekan beberapa not. Para pengunjung mulai memandang penasaran ke arahnya dan entah sejak kapan musik _jazz _dari pengeras suara berhenti mengalun.

Sai kemudian duduk di bangkunya, sejenak memandang para pengunjung sebelum memejamkan mata.

Tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja ingin memainkan lagu itu, lagu yang sering dimainkan Shin. Melodi tentang penantian, begitu katanya.

_Flowers.._

Sementara itu di toko bunga di sebelah kedai kopi itu, seorang gadis sedang termangu sendirian di gerai, mengawasi para pembeli melihat-lihat bunga dengan tatapan jemu. Ia sedang sangat tidak bersemangat hari itu, terlalu malas melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan pekerjaan rumahnya sejak tadi tergeletak terbuka begitu saja di atas gerai, tidak tersentuh.

"Huff…" lagi-lagi Ino menghela napasnya bosan, meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat.

Sebenarnya ada alasan di balik rasa bosannya itu—atau bisa dibilang _mood-_nya yang sedang sangat jelek. Tidak tahu kenapa Ino terus saja kepikiran, padahal sebelum ini ia tidak begitu peduli dengan cowok-cowok selain pacarnya. Tapi kali ini…

'_Mengapa hanya karena seorang Sai yang baru aku kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu mengacuhkanku membuatku begitu gusar? Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa karena aku menyukainya? __Menyukai__—hoho.. tunggu dulu… Maksudku bukan yang seperti itu—'_

Mendadak Ino mengangkat kepalanya, punggungnya tegak.

'_Masa sih?'_

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, kemudian menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

'_Tentu saja bukan begitu. Aku kan sudah punya Idate dan aku gadis setia!'_

'_Tapi…'_

'_Akh, sialan! Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan cowok menyebalkan yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku? Kalau dia tidak mau berteman ya sudah. Kenapa terlalu dipikirkan? Cih!'_

"Kau kenapa sih, Ino? Tertawa sendiri… Menakutkan, tahu!" kekeh salah satu pegawai toko bunganya, cowok yang biasanya disuruh-suruh mengantar bunga pesanan.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Menakutkan?" Jelas ia tidak menangkap apa maksud cowok itu. "Ah, sial… bosan sekali di sini. Kalau lihat ibuku, bilang aku jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Oke, Bos!" sahut cowok itu, nyengir.

Ino menutup buku tugasnya dan menyimpannya di bawah gerai, lalu memakai mantel di atas sweter _Kashmir-_nya sebelum meninggalkan toko_. 'Barangkali aku mau ke toko CD di ujung jalan saja,'_ pikir Ino. '_Mudah-mudahan CD yang waktu itu kupesan sudah ada..'_

Namun alunan melodi yang terdengar sangat familier di telinganya serta merta membuat langkahnya terhenti. Mata _sapphire-_nya beralih ke kedai kopi milik kakek Gennoe. Suara itu berasal dari sana, dan jantung Ino serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Sesak dipenuhi kerinduan. Suara itu seperti memanggilnya.

'_Dia… sudah kembali?'_

Tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Ino bergegas berlari menuju kedai itu. Mengabaikan sambutan pelayan kedai yang mengenalnya, Ino berjalan masuk. _Akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi, _pikirnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Ino hanya berdiri di dekat pintu, menatap ke arah yang sama dengan hampir seluruh pengunjung di sana. Meresapi setiap melodi yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya, melodi yang teramat dirindukannya dari _orang itu. _Dan _ia _sekarang berada di sana, di balik piano. Ino ingin segera melihatnya lagi, tapi wajah orang itu terhalang.

Para pengunjung bertepuk saat orang itu menyelesaikan lagunya. Ino termasuk di antara mereka. Dan kini jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar tak karuan, menanti orang itu berdiri, supaya ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu lagi.

Dan _orang itu _berdiri.

Ino tersentak, kaget, kecewa saat menyadari ternyata itu bukanlah orang yang diharapkannya.

"Sai?" celetuknya.

Sai menoleh ke arahnya, sama terkejutnya.

"I-Ino?"

-

-

Senja sudah turun ketika Itachi tiba di rumah. Hari yang sibuk sepertinya, tapi tentu saja tidak membuatnya melupakan adik kesayangannya yang tergolek sakit di rumah. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, pria itu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sasuke, aku pulang!" serunya sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Matanya sejenak tertumbuk pada sepasang _boots _merah di samping rak sepatu. _Sepatu siapa?_

"Ah, Kak Itachi sudah pulang…"

Itachi terkejut saat mendengar suara anak perempuan lah yang menyahutnya alih-alih suara sengau Sasuke.

"Lho? Sakura?" tegurnya pada gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja muncul dari ruang tengah.

Sakura tersenyum lebar padanya. "Iya, Kak."

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Itachi, melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Dan pertanyaannya langsung terjawab begitu melihat Sasuke meringkuk di sofa, tertidur pulas dengan selimut flannel menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai dagu. Plester penurun panas terpasang di dahinya.

"Dia langsung tidur setelah minum obat," beritahu Sakura dengan suara rendah.

"Kamu menemaninya dari tadi?" Itachi mengangkat alis pada Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya meringis, lalu mengangguk. "Aku tidak kuat mengangkatnya ke kamar, jadi dia tidur di situ."

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa. Sasuke memang biasa tidur di mana saja. Di atap pun dia bisa tidur."

Sakura ikut tertawa. "Iya juga, ya… Ah—Kak, tadi aku sudah menghangatkan bubur untuk Sasuke. Aku tambahi sedikit bahan, tidak apa, ya?"

"Wah, sampai merepotkanmu begitu, Sakura. Terimakasih, ya," ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah. Sasuke kan temanku," sahut Sakura riang. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil termos makanannya yang sudah kosong. "Sudah hampir malam, Kak. Aku harus pulang."

"Perlu kuantar?" tawar Itachi sembari mengantar gadis itu menuju pintu depan.

"Tidak perlu, Kak. Kak Itachi temani Sasuke saja," tolak Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia menunduk untuk memakai kembali _boots-_nya. "Malam, Kak," pamitnya kemudian.

Itachi berdiri di sana, di beranda depan rumahnya, mengawasi Sakura berjalan menjauh sampai akhirnya punggung gadis itu menghilang di ujung jalan. Ia lantas kembali ke dalam, ke ruang tengah dimana adiknya tengah tertidur.

Ia kemudian duduk di sisi sofa, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyibak rambut yang terjatuh ke mata adiknya yang terpejam sebelum meletakkan tangan ke dahinya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Sudah tidak setinggi saat Itachi meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Keringatnya juga banyak keluar, membasahi kaus di balik sweternya.

Sasuke bergerak dalam tidurnya, tak sengaja menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya. "Nng… Sakura…" ia mengigau.

Itachi tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Iya… dia baru saja pulang, Sasuke," ujarnya geli sambil membetulkan selimut Sasuke.

-

-

**TBC**

**-**

**-**


	70. Chapter 69

**_Warning!! OoC alert!_**

* * *

**Chapter 69**

Bulan Desember seakan berlalu dengan cepat, tahu-tahu mereka sudah berada di penghujung tahun. Wabah flu yang melanda Konoha juga sudah mulai mereda—barangkali karena orang-orang mulai beradaptasi dengan cuaca dingin atau karena semangat menjelang tahun baru, entahlah. Yang jelas sekolah juga sudah mulai ramai lagi.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir menjelang liburan tahun baru. Naruto, Sakura dan Sai sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang mereka di studio musik yang kosong. Hari itu Sakura sengaja membawakan bekal makan siang untuk mereka supaya mereka tidak perlu mengantre di kantin yang penuh dan bising—juga supaya Sakura bisa menyeret teman-temannya membantunya melatih dialog untuk dramanya. Neji sedang tidak bisa karena harus mengerjakan proyek _science_ dengan kelompok belajarnya untuk tugas akhirnya.

"Wew.. ini _scene _yang romantis," komentar Naruto setelah mereka menyelesaikan satu babak dengan ia membaca dialog Alfredo untuk Sakura. Cowok itu lalu melempar pandang heran Sakura. "Aku tidak mengerti, padahal kurasa aktingmu sudah bagus dan kau juga sudah hafal seluruh dialognya. Kenapa masih saja berkeras ingin melatihnya terus?"

Sakura melempar pandang tidak setuju. "Apanya yang bagus?" gerutunya. "Kankurou selalu saja bilang aktingku kurang 'masuk' dan masih datar."

Naruto mengerang sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, dia itu cuma cowok cerewet yang banyak maunya."

"Masalahnya aku juga merasa yang dikatakannya benar," keluh Sakura. Gadis itu mengambil naskah dari tangan Naruto kemudian menghenyakkan diri di salah satu bangku yang sudah reot di dekat jendela. Sejenak ia menatap salju yang berputar-putar menerpa kaca jendela sebelum berpaling pada Sai yang tengah melatih permainan gitarnya di bangku di seberangnya. Sudah mulai lancar dia sekarang. _Pachelbel Canon in D _yang dimainkannya terdengar indah di telinga. "Permainanmu sudah bagus sekali, Sai."

Sai menghentikan permainannya, mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sakura. "Terimakasih."

"Siapa dulu yang mengajari," umbar Naruto berbangga diri.

"Huu… maunya!" kekeh Sakura.

Mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa.

"Omong-omong, kemana perginya Sasuke, ya?" tanya Naruto kemudian sambil mengambil nasi kepal dari kotak makan siang yang dibawa Sakura, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela dan bersandar di sana. "Lama sekali dia."

Sasuke juga sudah kembali masuk sekolah setelah flunya sembuh.

"Katanya dia ke perpustakaan, mau pinjam buku," jawab Sai. Jemarinya memain-mainkan senar gitar di pangkuannya.

"Tumben," kata Naruto nyengir. Mata biru langitnya melirik Sakura yang sudah kembali membaca-baca naskah dramanya. "Biasanya kan Sakura yang mendekam di sana."

Mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau juga kapan-kapan perlu mendekam di sana juga, Naruto. Supaya otak kanan dan kirimu seimbang."

Naruto terkekeh. "Jadi menurutmu otakku miring ke kanan atau ke kiri?" tanyanya bergurau, membuat Sakura tertawa lagi. "Omong-omong lagi," kata Naruto setelah tawa mereka mereda dan ia juga telah menelan potongan nasi kepalnya yang pertama, "Apa kalian punya buku bacaan yang sudah tidak terpakai?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sai penasaran. Ia sudah berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan mengambil nasi kepal juga.

"Untuk anak-anak panti," jawab Naruto, menggigit potongan lain nasi kepalnya. Cowok berambut pirang itu menghela napas berat, matanya menerawang memandang sarang labah-labah di sudut langit-langit studio. "Aku sih kepinginnya memberi mereka beberapa buku yang bisa diwarnai juga. Lama-lama kasihan juga kalau melihat mereka menggunakan koran bekas untuk diwarnai. Adik-adik yang sudah sekolah juga butuh buku baru. Kalau saja aku punya uang lebih…" ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Sunyi beberapa saat.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku punya beberapa," kata Sakura kemudian setelah mengingat-ingat. Gadis itu melempar senyum manis pada Naruto, "Nanti akan kucari di rumah."

Naruto balas nyengir. "Trims." Ia kemudian melirik Sai penuh harap.

Namun sebelum Sai sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, perhatian mereka langsung teralih dengan kedatangan seseorang yang langsung menerobos masuk tanpa ketuk pintu dulu, sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Ino!"

"Hai!" sapa Ino dengan senyum lebar. "Sudah kuduga kalian sedang ada di sini—_lagi._" Hari sebelumnya juga begitu. Gadis itu lantas menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Tidak keberatan kan aku bergabung?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sai lah yang menyahutnya, lengkap dengan senyum ramah, membuat Sakura dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini, Sai memang tidak terlalu canggung lagi di depan Ino, malah keduanya tampak akrab. Perubahan itu tentu saja mengherankan teman-temannya yang lain, membuat mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi antara Ino dan Sai yang membuat mereka akrab seperti itu.

"Thanks, Sai…" Ino membalas senyumnya, kemudian langsung menghenyakkan diri duduk di bangku sebelah Sai. Mata birunya menangkap gitar milik klub musik yang tersandar di dekat kaki Sai. "Oh, kau juga belajar gitar?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ya," jawab Sai malu-malu.

"Wow! Dengan permainan pianomu yang indah itu, sekarang kau juga belajar instrument lain?" Ino menatap kagum. "Keren _banget. _Belum lagi kau jago melukis, kan? Bikin iri deh.."

"Kurasa tidak sehebat itu," ujar Sai merendah. Segera saja Sakura dan Naruto terlupakan.

"Ehem!" kata Naruto. Perhatian kedua orang itu teralih padanya. "Kalau kau cuma mau mengajak Sai ngobrol, bawa saja dia keluar supaya aku bisa berduaan dengan Sakura," guraunya sambil nyengir, yang langsung disambut dengan sambitan gulungan naskah oleh Sakura.

Ino terkekeh-kekeh, sementara di sebelahnya, Sai tersenyum simpul.

"Eh…" Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, seakan baru saja teringat sesuatu. "Rasanya ada yang kurang di sini… Kemana Sasuke?"

"Di perpustakaan," sahut Sakura, mendahului Sai.

"Oh! Tumben… Biasanya Sakura," komentar Ino, nyengir.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sai tertawa kecil. Sakura merasa _déjà vu—_gadis itu memutar bola mata hijaunya.

"Aku sudah dengar itu tadi," ia menggerutu. "Apa aku ini begitu identik dengan perpustakaan, ya?"

Ino mengikik.

"Ngapain kau mencari Sasuke?" Naruto menanyai Ino. Mata birunya melebar sedikit dan cowok itu melempar cengiran jahil. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah menjadi bagian dari barisan _fans club-_nya, ya?"

Ino mencibirnya. "Sembarangan. Maaf saja ya, aku sudah punya cowok tidak kalah cakep dari Sasuke,"—di sampingnya, senyum Sai sedikit memudar—"Aku ada perlu sedikit dengannya. Tentang dana untuk properti panggung drama."

"Kalau begitu bicarakan saja denganku," kata Naruto yang juga salah satu panitia bagian logistik bersama Sasuke.

Ino tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Oke. Jadi kapan kalian berencana membeli peralatannya?"

"Secepatnya—Sasuke yang bilang begitu," sahut Naruto. "Mungkin sebelum tahun baru—sebelum toko-toko bahan bangunan pada libur."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Kau punya daftar harga barang-barang yang akan kalian beli?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan tangan seperti hendak meminta sesuatu pada Naruto.

Naruto meringis. "Daftarnya ada pada Sasuke."

"Maka dari itu aku perlu bicara dengannya yang jadi koordinator," kata Ino, memutar matanya, lalu melirik Sai, "Kudengar kau yang akan melukis latarnya nanti?"

"Ya," jawab Sai, senyumnya melebar lagi. Ada nada berpuas diri dalam suaranya.

"Pasti bakal keren," kata Ino.

"Biasa saja," ujar Sai merendah sambil mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Mereka bertukar senyum.

Sakura memandang kedua temannya itu dengan perasaan was-was. Bukannya ia tidak suka Ino dan Sai akrab, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan sebagai teman. Tapi ia merasa tatapan Sai agak berbeda—dan ia tahu Sai barangkali tidak bisa mencegah _perasaan itu, _sama seperti ia sendiri yang tidak bisa mencegah perasaannya terhadap Neji. Cowok itu seperti kembali menaruh harapan pada Ino. Dan Sakura tidak ingin Sai terluka gara-gara itu, terlebih Ino sudah memiliki orang lain. Ah, ini benar-benar membuatnya serba salah.

"Hei, katanya hari ini mereka akan mengumumkan bakal calon ketua OSIS, kan?" Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Oh, ya!" Naruto mendadak menjadi sangat bersemangat. Cowok pirang itu tertawa-tawa, mengundang pandangan heran tiga yang lain. "Aku jadi penasaran…"

-

-

Sementara itu di perpustakaan yang suasananya berbanding terbalik dengan kantin yang penuh dan bising, Sasuke sibuk berkutat di deretan rak yang menjulang, mencari buku-buku reverensi yang diperlukannya. Cowok bermata tajam itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan anak-anak perempuan yang terus mengikutinya sejak tadi, menatapnya penuh minat. Yah, ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti itu dan ia memilih mengacuhkannya saja.

Tapi tidak yang satu ini.

"Sasuke?" suara lembut anak perempuan memanggilnya ketika ia melewati deretan rak buku-buku sastra.

Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati Hinata berdiri di sana menghadap rak. "Hai," Sasuke membalas sapaannya sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang langka.

Mata lavender Hinata yang lebar melirik pada tumpukan buku yang dibawa Sasuke. "B-Banyak sekali bukunya. Kau m-mau pinjam semua?"

Sasuke menghampirinya. "Yeah. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak setelah pindah. Jadi…" ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung dan menggantinya dengan melempar pandang ke tumpukan buku-bukunya. "Aku tidak mau kalah dari Sakura."

Hinata mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Kau masih k-kompetitif seperti dulu rupanya, S-Sasuke," komentarnya, teringat kebiasaan teman sejak kecilnya itu yang selalu tidak mau kalah dari siapa pun sekalipun itu hanya permainan. "Kali ini sainganmu agak berat. Sakura itu siswa paling cemerlang di kelas dua. Dia itu rajin dan mudah menyerap pelajaran. Ingatannya juga sangat kuat."

"Aku tahu," dengus Sasuke. "Dia juga suka sok, keras kepala dan _agak _menyebalkan kadang-kadang." Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum lembut ketika mengatakan itu.

"Kau seperti s-sedang bicara tentang dirimu sendiri, Sasuke," gadis berambut panjang itu terkekeh lembut.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya. _Maksudnya aku juga sok, keras kepala dan menyebalkan, ya?_

"T-Tapi kulihat kalian sangat akrab," tambah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Yeah. Sedikit."

Beberapa anak perempuan yang kebetulan lewat di sana melempar pandang dengki pada Hinata. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mau mengakrabkan diri dengan anak perempuan. Sungguh pemandangan langka melihatnya bisa tersenyum. Dan Hinata Hyuuga adalah salah satu dari segelintir gadis yang beruntung bisa bicara selancar itu dengan si _Mr-Ice-Cube_.

"Oh, ya," Hinata seperti baru teringat sesuatu. "Um… b-bisa tolong ambilkan b-buku yang di a-atas saja, Sasuke?" gadis itu menunjuk salah satu buku sastra di rak paling atas. "Aku t-tidak sampai."

Sasuke yang bertubuh jangkung, hanya dengan menjulurkan tangannya saja sudah dengan mudah mencapai rak tertinggi. Ia kemudian mengambilkan buku yang ditunjuk Hinata.

"T-Terimakasih," ucap Hinata sambil menerima buku yang diinginkannya. Buku itu sudah agak lusuh dan berdebu, sepertinya sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bergerak dari raknya. Hinata mengusap debu di bagian atas sampulnya.

"Kau masih tertarik dengan sastra, ya?" Sasuke mengerling buku itu tertarik.

"Hmm…" Hinata mengangguk. "Ini subjek favoritku."

"Masih melanjutkan menulis novel yang dulu, kalau begitu?"

"Tentu saja. M-meski aku sering kehabisan ide."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku kalau novelmu sudah jadi."

Hinata memberinya senyum lembut, lalu mengangguk. "T-temanku yang pertama."

Keduanya kemudian menuju meja pustakawan untuk mencatat buku-buku yang hendak mereka pinjam. Butuh waktu agak lama karena Sasuke meminjam maksimal jumlah buku yang boleh dipinjam. Beberapa saat berselang mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan sambil sesekali mengobrol dan tentu saja mengundang tatapan iri dari gadis-gadis yang melihat.

"Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar ke lokerku?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata hendak berbelok menuju ruang jurnal. "Aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

"Eh? Apa?" Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," jawab Sasuke sok misterius.

Meskipun masih bingung, toh Hinata tetap mengikutinya sampai ke koridor loker. Setelah sampai di sana dan Sasuke telah meletakkan buku-bukunya di dalam loker, cowok itu mengeluarkan sesuatu; sebuah bungkusan yang agak berat dalam balutan kertas kado sederhana.

"_Happy birthday,_" ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan bungkusan itu pada Hinata.

Hinata tampak terkejut sekaligus senang. "Kau m-masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja masih," sahut Sasuke memutar matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau di tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia kerap menandai tanggal lahir Hinata di kalendernya? "Ini untukmu."

"Trims." Hinata menerimanya meskipun agak sungkan. "S-seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak repot. Bukalah."

Sasuke membantu membawakan buku Hinata sementara gadis itu membuka selotip yang terpasang di kado di tangannya dengan hati-hati. Matanya membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya; sebuah novel _romance-science fiction _yang sudah lama diinginkannya. "Oh, Sasuke… Ini… benar-benar.." gadis itu tampaknya tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat saking senangnya. "_Thanks._"

"Hn. Karena kau tidak mau menerima novel yang waktu itu, kupikir kau pasti akan menyukai yang ini," ujar Sasuke. Namun setelah menyadari tatapan Hinata, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku hanya bergurau. Jangan dipikirkan. Ini hanya hadiah ulang tahun biasa."

Hinata memberinya senyum lemah. Gadis itu menunduk memandang novelnya, menimbang-nimbang buku tebal yang agak berat itu di tangannya. "M-Maaf, ya, Sasuke…"

"Sudahlah. Itu kan masa lalu," Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya lagi, agak menyesal telah menyebut-nyebut _itu. _Sekarang ia malah merasa agak canggung.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi… apa Sasuke sudah menemukan _seseorang _yang hendak kau beri buku itu?" tanya Hinata kemudian sambil melempar tatapan ingin tahu.

"Hn?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak dengar. Mendadak merasa salah tingkah. Ia belum pernah mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal _buku itu _pada Hinata semenjak ia memutuskan untuk _melepaskannya_, termasuk soal ia yang telah memberikannya pada _seseorang. _Yah, karena pada awalnya ia memang tidak begitu yakin.

"Sudah menemukan _orang itu_?" ulang Hinata.

"Um… sebenarnya sudah," sahut Sasuke setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat.

Mata lavender Hinata membulat lagi. Ia tersenyum berseri-seri. "Benarkah? Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Rahasia."

Mendengar jawaban dari teman masa kecilnya itu membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura cemberut. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Baiklah… k-kurasa aku tidak bisa memaksamu, kan?"

"Si Naruto itu, apa dia sudah mengucapkan selamat padamu?" Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Wajah Hinata seketika merona merah. Dengan tersenyum tipis gadis itu menggeleng perlahan.

Sasuke memandangnya tak habis pikir. "Apa? Jadi si Bodoh itu—"

"Sepertinya dia tidak tahu, tidak apa-apa," sela Hinata. "Lagipula ini tidak terlalu penting kok," ia menambahkan dengan nada ringan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau kembali ke ruang jurnal dulu, Sasuke. Trims novelnya."

Sasuke menghela napas begitu Hinata pergi. Sepertinya ia harus bicara sendiri pada si bodoh itu. Benar-benar tidak peka, pikirnya. Padahal ia mengira Naruto sudah menaruh perhatian lebih pada Hinata. Setelah mengunci kembali lokernya, Sasuke bergegas menuju studio klub musik di lantai paling atas gedung itu, tempat teman-temannya sudah menunggunya.

Naruto menyambutnya kelewat bersemangat saat Sasuke tiba di sana—entah apa yang membuatnya girang begitu—Namun Sasuke mengabaikannya seperti biasa dan memilih menyambar nasi kepal yang masih tersisa di kotak makan siang Sakura saking laparnya dan menghenyakkan diri di sebelah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Lapar ya?" goda Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya dan memilih menghabiskan nasi kepalnya—nasi kepal Sakura, sebelum kemudian perhatiannya teralih ketika Ino mulai menanyakannya soal dana properti. Gadis yang menjadi koordinator bidang dana usaha itu dibuat tercengang melihat jumlah yang dibutuhkan Sasuke lebih kecil dari yang diperkirakannya sebelumnya.

"Kukiran peralatan itu pasti lumayan mahal, kan?" tanya Ino heran.

"Sasuke jago menawar," kata Naruto. "Tipikal cowok pelit."

Sasuke mengabaikan komentar itu, dan berkata datar, "Kita harus mengefisiensikan dana, Yamanaka."

"Maksudnya, tidak perlu buang-buang uang untuk peralatan yang sudah kita punya seperti alat-alat tukang dan sebangsanya—kami bisa meminjamnya dari anak-anak lain," jelas Sai yang juga ambil bagian dalam penyiapan properti drama, "Kami sudah mencari yang bisa dipakai di gudang sekolah. Jadi kami hanya akan membeli yang benar-benar perlu saja. Benar kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk, menyambar botol air mineral yang sedang dipegang Sakura dan menenggak isinya—"Hei! Itu minumku!" protes gadis itu seraya mendorong bahu Sasuke yang tidak merasa, hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Jadi nanti sisanya bisa untuk makan-makan!" sambung Naruto gembira.

Ino melempar gulungan plastik bekas makanan pada Naruto, terkekeh. "Huu… Makan terus pikiranmu itu, Naruto!" Gadis itu kemudian berpaling pada Sasuke. "Oke. Kalau begitu akan lebih mudah. Asal kau tidak lupa meminta nota pembayarannya saja sebagai tanda bukti."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya korupsi, kau tenang saja, Ino," kata Naruto, yang lagi-lagi diabaikan Sasuke.

Sakura mengikik kecil di sebelah Sasuke, menertawakan Naruto yang dari tadi dicueki.

"Dan kau jangan lupa umumkan pada anak-anak untuk kumpul siang ini. Kita akan bagi-bagi tugas," katanya pada Naruto, seakan baru mengakui keberadaan cowok pirang itu di sana.

"Beres deh," sahut Naruto riang. "Sebelum kau beritahu juga sudah kulakukan."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau berbakat jadi pemimpin yang oke," puji Sakura tulus.

"Baru tahu?" Sasuke memandangnya dingin.

Respek Sakura terhadapnya langsung berkurang drastis. Gadis itu mencibir. "Dan berbakat menjadi juara orang paling sok."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke datar, lalu berpaling pada Sai untuk menanyainya soal rancangan properti yang sudah dibuatnya.

Diskusi mereka langsung terhenti begitu pengeras suara yang terpasang di seluruh penjuru sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Kemudian terdengar suara ketua OSIS mereka, Menma.

"Sstt.. dengarkan! dengarkan!" desis Naruto pada teman-temannya. Wajahnya bergairah.

"_Selamat siang rekan-rekan pelajar Konoha High School. Kami mohon waktunya beberapa menit untuk mengumumkan nama-nama bakal calon ketua OSIS periode berikutnya yang sudah masuk. Nama-nama ini sudah diseleksi dan disetujui oleh pengurus OSIS dan dewan guru. Yang pertama, atas nama Dosu Kinuta—"_

"WHAT?!" dengking Naruto. "Ngapain orang aneh itu ikut-ikut?"

"Naruto!" tegur Sakura mencela.

Lamat-lamat mereka bisa mendengar suara-suara ribut dari bawah—entah itu sorakan mendukung, mencemooh atau gabungan dari keduanya.

"_Yang kedua atas nama Saudari Shiho, perwakilan klub jurnal—"_

Hal yang sama terjadi lagi, meskipun tidak seheboh yang pertama.

"_Dan calon yang terakhir atas nama Sasuke Uchiha—"_

Seakan terjadi ledakan di bawah mereka yang nyaris menggetarkan kaca-kaca jendela. Jeritan dan sorakan anak-anak perempuan terdengar bergemuruh di seluruh penjuru sekolah mendengar nama cowok favorit mereka disebut. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di luar, di studio klub musik di mana Sasuke sedang berada saat itu langsung senyap.

Semua kepala tertoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tampak luar biasa kaget, dengan ekspresi yang identik di wajah masing-masing, tercengang—kecuali Naruto yang malah nyengir lebar.

"Kau… mencalonkan diri?" Sakura lah yang pertama kali menemukan kembali suaranya. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Katamu kau tidak berminat," ujarnya tanpa bisa menahan nada menuduh dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak—" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak luar biasa gusar. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat mulai memerah.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang mau mencalonkan diri," Sai mengernyit padanya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mencalonkan diri!" Sasuke menukas. Ia melompat berdiri dari bangkunya. "Pasti ada yang iseng memasukkan namaku," desisnya. Entah mengapa pandangannya jatuh pada Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara.

"Kenapa menatapku?" tantang Naruto dengan wajah yang dipaksakan tetap datar—meskipun wajahnya sudah merah padam dan urat-urat di kepalanya bertonjolan saking kuatnya ia menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

Kini mata semua orang ganti menatapnya, memandang curiga—sekaligus geli.

"Naruto iseng _banget _sih…" kata Ino, mengikik.

"Naruto…" Sakura tampak geli.

Sai hanya mendesah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Napas Sasuke mulai memburu dan kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"_Kami ucapkan selamat untuk ketiga kandidat. __Masa kampanye akan dilaksanakan setelah liburan tahun baru selama sepuluh hari. __ Para kandidat dipersilakan mempersiapkan diri bersama tim suksesnya masing-masing—"_

"NARUTOOO!!"

-

-

"Sasuke, _please…_"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melempar pandang memohon pada sahabatnya seraya menarik-narik lengan kaus cowok itu keesokan harinya. Saat itu sudah hampir menjelang siang di Crimson Drive nomor 9 dan Sakura sedang berusaha membujuk sang tuan rumah supaya mau ikut dengannya pergi ke bukit belakang White Hills untuk main seluncur salju. Yah, sebenarnya yang mengajak adalah Naruto. Tapi berhubung sepertinya Sasuke masih marah padanya gara-gara kejadian hari sebelumnya di sekolah, maka tugas Sakura lah untuk membujuknya.

"Main seluncur salju?" Sasuke mendengus. "Seperti anak kecil saja."

Sakura cemberut. "Ini permainan untuk semua umur, tahu! Kami selalu main ke sana setiap tahun. Lagipula sekali-sekali tidak bersikap _cool _tidak akan membunuhmu. Ayolaaah… Naruto dan Sai juga sudah ada di sana."

"Humph…"

"Kenapa, sih? Niat Naruto kan baik, Sasuke. Masa kau mau mogok bicara padanya terus sih. Seperti anak kecil saja," Sakura membalik kata-kata Sasuke beberapa saat lalu.

"Pintar," cemooh Sasuke.

"Sasukee…" Sakura melancarkan aksi _puppy eyes-_nya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau pergi saja dengan Sakura. Dari pada suntuk terus seharian di rumah," timbrung Itachi yang baru saja muncul di belakang Sasuke. Pria jangkung berwajah tampan itu tersenyum hangat pada Sakura. "Hari ini kan liburan, jadi nikmati saja. Bersenang-senanglah di luar."

Sakura mengangguk bersemangat, menyetujui kata-kata kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan memutar bola matanya dan menggeram rendah. "Baiklah," ujarnya pada akhirnya, meski dengan sangat enggan. Cowok itu kemudian masuk melewati Itachi untuk mengambil peralatannya—jaket tebal, kupluk, sepatu dan sarung tangan wol.

"Dia memang begitu," kata Itachi pada Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu nyengir.

"Jadi benar dia terpilih sebagai kandidat ketua OSIS periode nanti?" tanya Itachi ingin tahu.

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Ya."

"Wow," komentar Itachi terkekeh sambil melipat kedua lengannya dan bersandar di pintu.

"Menurut Kak Itachi, apa Sasuke mampu?" Sakura menanyainya. "Maksudku, menjadi ketua OSIS."

Kakak Sasuke itu tersenyum lagi. "Yah… kurasa dia mampu. Sasuke kan dulu kapten tim klub sepak bola waktu masih di Oto dan pernah menjadi Ketua Murid di sekolah dasar. OSIS sepertinya bukan masalah besar. Dan dia memang suka memerintah-merintah orang," ia menambahkan dalam bisikan.

Sakura mengikik. "Benar juga.." Gadis itu kemudian berpaling untuk mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling halaman depan rumah Sasuke yang nyaris keseluruhannya tertutup salju sebelum kembali memandang Itachi. "Kak Itachi tidak keluar?"

"Tidak. Mungkin nanti sore," jawab Itachi dengan nada ringan.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menarik-narik ujung kepangnya. Berada berduaan saja dengan pria tampan yang lebih tua mau tak mau membuatnya gugup juga.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Itachi tiba-tiba, membuat gadis di depannya otomatis mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Ya, Kak?"

"Apa Sasuke sudah—"

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Sakura!" potong Sasuke sebelum Itachi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, melempar pandang memperingatkan pada kakaknya—Itachi hanya nyengir—Lalu menarik siku Sakura dan membawanya ke halaman menuju _wagon _yang terparkir di depan.

"Hei, tidak perlu menarik-narik begitu. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Sakura menyentak lepas lengannya dari pegangan Sasuke, dan menggosok-gosok bagian yang tadi dicengkeram cowok itu. "Kau kenapa, sih? _Geez…_" Gadis itu memutar matanya, lalu menoleh lagi pada Itachi. "Kami pergi dulu, Kak!" serunya sambil melambai.

Di pintu, Itachi balas melambai. Terdengar suara salakan anjing dari dalam rumah dan Rufus menerobos keluar melewati kaki Itachi. "Whops! Rufus!"

_Retriever _itu tidak mendengarkan panggilan tuannya, lebih memilih mengejar Sasuke, melompat-lompat ingin ikut. Itachi tertawa. "Bawa dia juga, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengeluh pelan, memelototi anjingnya. "Kenapa kau menempel padaku terus, eh? Tuanmu itu Itachi."

Rufus membalasnya dengan salakan gembira.

"Biar saja kenapa, sih?" kata Sakura sambil merunduk, menggaruk belakang telinga anjing Itachi penuh sayang. "Yuk, ikut dengan kami, Rufus! Anjing pintar—tidak seperti tuannya." Gadis itu melirik Sasuke, nyengir.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, dengan Sakura yang duduk di belakang kemudi dan Sasuke di sebelahnya, memangku Rufus yang menongolkan kepalanya ke jendela. Sakura telah menyalakan radio mobilnya, memperdengarkan lagu-lagu dari _stereo _di belakang. Rufus melolong mengikuti irama musik.

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Wah, Rufus pandai bernyanyi juga, ya…" dijulurkannya sebelah tangan untuk membelai punggung anjing itu. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Rufus memang seperti itu kalau sudah mendengar musik. Di rumah juga, setiap kali Itachi menyalakan stereo dan bernyanyi keras-keras—sampai membuat Sasuke jengkel sekali karena berisik—Rufus juga selalu ikut ambil bagian dalam keributan itu. Lolongannya menenggelamkan suara Itachi. Kakaknya itu menganggapnya sangat lucu sampai-sampai merekamnya dan mengirimnya ke acara tentang hewan-hewan lucu di televisi.

"Hei, Sasuke?" panggil Sakura saat mereka berbelok ke arah _White Hills._

Sasuke mengeluarkan gerutuan tak jelas sebagai balasan.

"Jangan marah lagi pada Naruto, ya. Dia kan tidak bermaksud jahat atau mengerjaimu," kata Sakura.

"Aku sudah dengar itu," gumam Sasuke tidak berminat.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Dia berbuat begitu karena dia melihatmu punya potensi—aku juga sependapat dengannya, kau punya kemampuan itu. Lihat saja tim peralatan yang kau pimpin sekarang progress kerjanya maju terus kan, padahal sebelumnya _stuck. _Dan anak-anak juga mendengarkan kata-katamu, bahkan Menma."

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela, tidak membalasnya. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Rufus.

"Ayolah, sesekali melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk sekolah tidak apa-apa, kan? Hm?" Sakura melempar senyum manis membujuk pada sahabatnya itu sekilas sebelum kembali memandang ke depan. "Kau tenang saja. Kami akan selalu mendukung dan membantumu setiap kau butuh," lanjutnya cerah.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Ia sempat membicarakan ini dengan Itachi semalam—tepatnya ia mengomel tidak puas atas kelancangan Naruto yang seenak jidat mendaftarkan namanya menjadi calon ketua OSIS pada sang kakak—dan kata-kata kakaknya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Sakura barusan, bahwa ia memiliki potensi untuk jabatan itu dan bahwa sahabat baiknya tidak mungkin menjerumuskannya.

"_Lihat sisi baiknya saja deh," _kata Itachi semalam, _"Kalau kau masuk organisasi sekolah, akan lebih mudah bagimu mendapatkan beasiswa untuk universitas. Sekaligus bisa melatihmu kalau kau berminat meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita. Kau bisa belajar banyak dari pengalaman mengurus organisasi. Dari mana lagi kita bisa belajar lebih baik dari pengalaman, iya kan? Ayah juga pernah memberitahuku kalau dia juga pernah menjadi pengurus organisasi sekolah dan senat mahasiswa saat ia masih lebih muda—dan kau bisa lihat hasilnya sekarang. Fugaku Uchiha, orang paling keren yang pernah menjabat sebagai General Manager sebelum akhirnya menjadi Presiden Direktur. Yah… tapi terserah kau saja, sih.. Keputusannya ada padamu."_

"Akan kupikirkan," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura langsung berseri-seri.

"Naruto pasti senang mendengarnya!"

"Hn."

Lima menit kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di bukit di belakang _White Hills—_Bukit Putih, orang-orang di Konoha kerap menyebutnya seperti itu. Nama yang sesuai, mengingat setiap musim dingin bukit itu selalu ditutupi salju tebal. Di sana juga merupakan tempat meluncur favorit di Konoha. Bukitnya terjal, penuh tonjolan dan membentang sampai ke sebuah lapangan yang lebar dan kosong di bawahnya. Perjalanan naik ke puncak bukit memang sulit, tapi kalau kau sudah meluncur, kelelahan akibat menanjak benar-benar setimpal dengan keasyikannya.

Bukit itu dipenuhi berpuluh-puluh anak, anak-anak dari segala usia, yang sedang asyik meluncur sambil menjerit-jerit gembira. Mereka menggunakan papan luncur aneka model, dari papan luncur sungguhan sampai kantung plastik sampah.

"Benar, kan? Ini bukan cuma permainan anak kecil! Memangnya anak kecil saja yang boleh bersenang-senang?!" seru Sakura senang sambil menengadahkan kepala, mencari-cari sosok yang dikenalnya di antara orang-orang yang meluncur.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan mendahuluinya, menyusul Rufus yang sudah berlari-lari riang di antara salju di depan mereka, saling salak dengan anjing-anjing lain yang pasti dibawa oleh tuan masing-masing.

"Tunggu aku, Sasuke!" Sakura bergegas mengikutinya. Ketika hampir menyusulnya, gadis itu tergelincir dan jatuh ke salju.

Sasuke menoleh, menyeringai geli mendapati posisi konyol Sakura di atas salju. "Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Aku jatuh," Sakura berusaha berdiri, kakinya sedikit tersangkut salju yang tebal.

"Ngapain pakai jatuh segala, eh?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan kekehannya. Sakura menatapnya sebal, bibirnya mengerucut.

Masih terkekeh, Sasuke bergegas maju membantunya berdiri. Namun Sakura ternyata punya ide lain; ditariknya kuat-kuat tangan Sasuke sehingga cowok itu tersungkur ke salju. Sakura langsung menyerbunya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam salju. Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Tapi cowok itu tak mau kalah. Ia membalas serangan Sakura, melempari gadis itu dengan bola salju. Sakura menjerit tertawa-tawa, kemudian balas melempar. Segera saja mereka kehabisan napas dan berlumur salju.

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara teriakan yang tak asing. Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih terengah-engah setelah pergulatan seru mereka, menengadah ke atas bukit dan melihat Naruto sedang meluncur menggunakan papan kayu—yang bentuknya seperti papan selancar—bersama beberapa anak sambil berteriak-teriak senang. Rombongan itu sampai di lapangan, kemudian terguling ke salju, tergelak-gelak.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar melihat dua sobatnya mendekat. "Sakura! Sasuke!!"

"Mana Sai?" tanya Sakura setelah mendekat. Gadis itu celingukan mencari cowok yang satu lagi, tapi ia hanya mendapati Kiba, Sora, Sumaru dan Mizura di sana—yang sudah memulai permainan perang salju.

"Dia tidak jadi datang. Katanya ada acara dengan kakeknya. Acara _fundriser _atau apalah, aku tidak begitu mengerti," sahut Naruto. Ia menyumpah-nyumpah ketika bola salju yang dilempar Sora mengenai samping kepalanya. "Oi!"

"Yah… sayang sekali…" keluh Sakura. Ia memandang berkeliling sekali lagi dan menyadari banyak anak-anak Konoha High di sana. Ia melihat Hokuto, gadis yang satu klub dengannya, berlari-lari kecil dengan susah payah menghampiri cowok-cowok itu. Sakura menyapa gadis itu ceria, yang langsung dibalasnya dengan sama cerahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak _ngambek _lagi, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto melirik Sasuke sementara Sakura mengobrol dengan Hokuto.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, mendengus. "Seharusnya aku menghajarmu kemarin," desisnya.

Naruto meringis. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula aku masih sayang mukaku yang cakep ini." Dielus-elusnya wajahnya sendiri.

Sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan senyum. Cowok itu kemudian berpaling.

Naruto terkekeh. "Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku, kan, teman? Sudah, kan? Hei—jangan senyum-senyum saja. Jawab aku dong," godanya sambil menjawil lengan Sasuke, nyengir.

"Diamlah!" bentak Sasuke, menepis tangan Naruto yang kini meledak tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan lama-lama marah pada temanmu, eh, Sasuke?" kekeh Naruto, menyambar leher Sasuke dan merangkulnya. Sasuke tidak menampiknya kali ini. Naruto tahu kemarahan Sasuke hari sebelumnya hanyalah reaksi terkejut yang tidak akan bertahan lama. Pada akhirnya Sasuke akan bisa melihat maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Naruto memahami betul sahabatnya itu.

"Pokoknya, jangan melakukan yang seperti itu lagi," geram Sasuke. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Um… akan kupertimbangkan," kata Naruto pura-pura berpikir, tapi kemudian tertawa. "Hanya bergurau, teman. Ya ampun…" kekehnya saat melihat tampang Sasuke yang seperti siap mencekiknya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Sakura melempar tatapan lembut pada kedua sahabatnya, tersenyum puas.

"Dan bantu aku," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Tenang saja!" Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengambil papan luncurnya. "Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita meluncur dulu? Asyik, lho…"

Dan saat berikutnya, cowok itu sudah menarik Sasuke menaiki bukit, menyusul Kiba dan yang lain yang sudah mendaki terlebih dulu.

"Ikut..!!" Sakura juga menyusul mereka bersama Hokuto. Gadis itu terpeleset-peleset dan tergelincir beberapa kali, tapi Sasuke dan Naruto dengan cepat menyambar kanan kiri lengannya untuk mencegahnya jatuh berguling-guling sepanjang bukit.

Satu jam berlangsung menyenangkan. Mereka mendaki dan meluncur beberapa kali bergantian dengan papan luncur; sendirian, berdua-berdua, bahkan berombongan sampai mereka semua terguling ke salju di bawah bukit. Tertawa dan berteriak-teriak sampai serak, bahkan Sasuke sampai lupa bersikap _cool _seperti biasa.

"Siap meluncur lagi?" teriak Naruto ketika untuk entah keberapa kalinya mereka sudah berada di puncak bukit, siap meluncur lagi. Kali ini mereka akan meluncur bertiga; Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Yeah!" seru Sakura yang duduk di tengah, penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

Sasuke yang posisinya paling belakang mendorong papan luncur itu dengan kakinya, lalu melompat ke belakang Sakura, berpegangan pada bahunya. Mereka meluncur sambil menjerit-jerit senang. Papan luncur mereka meluncur dengan cepat, menghantam tonjolan keras. Sakura menjerit dan mencengkeram Naruto yang duduk di depannya ketika papan luncur terbang ke udara. Tapi mereka bertahan berhasil di atasnya, terus meluncur sampai di kaki bukit dan baru berhenti saat sudah sampai di tengah lapangan di bawah.

Mereka tertawa. Asyik sekali!—Ah, kalau saja Sai juga ikut…

Semakin siang, anak-anak yang berdatangan semakin banyak dan bukit itu semakin penuh. Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di tepi lapangan, membeli tiga cokelat panas dalam cangkir kertas yang dijual di dekat sana dan menikmatinya sambil duduk-duduk di bangku kayu, mengawasi anak-anak yang sedang bersenang-senang. Anjing Sasuke, Rufus, sedang bermain dengan Akamaru, anjing Kiba, tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Sedang asyik menikmati cokelat panasnya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menutup mata Sakura dari belakang dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan woll.

"Aaa! Siapa ini?!" pekiknya kaget.

Kedua cowok yang lain langsung menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis dalam balutan jaket biru tebal berdiri di belakang Sakura. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang terjurai dari balik topi ski yang dikenakannya. Gadis itu memberi kode agar mereka dua diam. Tetapi agaknya Naruto terlambat menyadari kode itu.

"Ino?!" seru Naruto otomatis, membongkar identitas orang itu dalam sekejap.

Pegangan tangan Ino pada mata Sakura mengendur, membuat temannya itu dengan mudah menarik tangannya lepas. "INO?!"

"Aaah! Naruto tidak seru!" Ino memprotes, cemberut pada Naruto.

Naruto nyengir, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ha ha ha.. Sori, deh…"

Ino menggembungkan pipinya tanda sebal, kemudian berjalan mengitari bangku kayu itu dan duduk di ujung sebelah Sakura, tempat yang paling jauh dari Naruto.

"Sendirian saja?" tegur Sakura.

"Tidak juga. Tadi dengan Karin dan yang lain," sahut Ino, menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang, "Biasalah, _hang out, shooping _tidak jelas. Aku bosan, jadi pulang duluan. Aku tadi mampir ke Blocaf dan mereka bilang kau kemari. Jadi, yah… di sinilah aku!" Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, melirik cowok yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Kalau cewek-cewek itu tahu Sasuke ada di sini, mereka pasti akan menyerbu kemari juga. Siapa yang menyangka Sasuke yang _cool _itu senang main salju?" kikiknya.

"Diamlah," gerutu Sasuke, menghirup kembali cokelat panasnya yang sudah tidak panas lagi.

"Tidak jalan dengan Idate?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menggeleng, mengambil cangkir cokelat Sakura dan menyeruputnya sedikit. "Idate sedang sibuk. Banyak tugas katanya. Akhir-akhir ini kami memang tidak sering jalan. Tapi tak apalah, dari pada lama-lama bosan, kan?"

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Benar juga. Tadi jangan sembarangan ambil minumku dong. Beli saja sendiri sana." Ia menunjuk konter yang menjual makanan hangat.

"Malas ah!" Gadis bermata biru itu malah tertawa cuek dan menenggak lagi cokelat Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia menyikut lengan Sakura dan menunjuk ke satu arah. "Sakura, itu Neji!"

"Mana, mana?!" Sakura menjulurkan lehernya dan benar saja, Neji baru saja muncul dari ujung jalan.

Cowok itu mengenakan jaket putih panjang dan topi yang senada, sedang menggandeng seorang anak perempuan kecil yang kira-kira berusia sekitar empat atau lima tahun. Hanabi, adik Hinata, berjalan di sisinya yang lain, memegang papan luncur berwarna pink cerah. Gadis cilik itu kemudian berlari mendahului kakak sepupunya, bergabung dengan teman-temannya di lapangan.

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Matanya terus mengikuti Neji memasuki lapangan, menemani anak perempuan kecil bermata identik dengannya itu bermain-main dengan salju. Awalnya mereka seperti mau membuat orang-orangan salju, tetapi anak perempuan itu sepertinya tertarik pada anak-anak yang meluncur dari bukit. Ia menarik-narik lengan Neji dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas. Tampak cowok itu tertawa dari kejauhan, kemudian menggandeng anak itu dan mereka mulai menapaki bukit dengan hati-hati. Terlihat sekali Neji sangat menjaga anak itu agar tidak jatuh, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggendongnya di punggung.

"Aww… manis sekali tidak, sih..?" desah Ino, tertawa kecil.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, senyum masih terukir di bibirnya. Melihat Neji menggendong gadis kecil itu membuatnya teringat saat ia keluar bersama cowok itu tempo hari. Saat itu Neji juga menggendongnya di punggung. Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan ia tertawa kecil mengingat hangatnya punggung Neji saat itu.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari Sasuke terus memperhatikannya sejak kemunculan Neji tadi.

'_Benar, kan? Sakura memang mengeluarkan senyumnya yang paling manis setiap ada Neji,' _pikir Sasuke getir. Namun meski begitu, Sasuke merasa tidak bisa tidak menyukai senyum itu. Ia menghela napas pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya—dan tepat saat itu, ia justru bertemu pandang dengan Ino. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, menatapnya penuh tanya, dan sekejap kemudian ia mulai tersenyum penuh arti. Sasuke yang merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Bukan Ino yang membuatnya mendadak gugup, melainkan tatapannya itu, seakan gadis itu bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kalau ia tahu bisa gawat, pikirnya.

"Sasuke, mau main lagi, tidak?"

Suara Naruto membuatnya terkejut. "Apa?"

Naruto mengendikkan kepala ke arah bukit.

"Tidak. Kau saja," sahutnya.

Naruto mengeluh pelan, lalu beralih pada Sakura dan mengajaknya juga. Gadis itu langsung menjawab dengan anggukan riang, dan saat berikutnya Sasuke sudah ditinggal sendirian di bangku dengan tiga gelas cokelat panas yang sudah kosong. Ia mengawasi Sakura, Naruto dan Ino menjauh, bergabung dengan yang lain untuk bersenang-senang. Sasuke menghela napasnya, mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan memasang _earphone, _menyumpalkannya ke telinga untuk membunuh rasa bosan.

_Woof!_

Seakan paham kalau tuannya baru saja ditinggalkan, Rufus melompat mendekati Sasuke, meletakkan dua kaki depannya di atas pangkuan cowok itu. Mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum seraya menggaruk leher anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Kau mau menemaniku, ya?"

_Woof!_

-

-

"Oke. Sudah siap, Hitomi?" Neji menunduk pada anak perempuan kecil yang duduk di pangkuannya di atas papan luncur Hanabi. Mereka berada di tengah bukit alih-alih di puncak. Neji menahan papan itu dengan kakinya, sementara Hanabi melambaikan tangan di bawah menanti mereka bergabung dengannya.

"Siap, Kak!" Hitomi kecil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Neji.

Neji memeluk tubuh gadis cilik itu dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain berpegangan pada papan. "Pegangan yang erat, ya… Satu… dua…" dan dalam hitungan yang ketika, ia melepaskan tahanannya dan papan itu meluncur ke kaki bukit dengan cepat. Di pangkuannya, Hitomi berteriak-teriak senang. Sampai akhirnya papan itu membawa mereka ke tengah lapangan.

Hitomi melompat turun. Wajahnya memerah, mata lavendernya berbinar. "Lagi! Lagi!"

Neji tertawa melihat antusiasme adik sepupu—sebenarnya keponakan, karena Hitomi adalah anak salah satu sepupunya yang banyak itu. Tapi ia masih enggan disebut 'Paman'.

"Yuk, sama Kak Hanabi saja!" ajak Hanabi yang baru saja menghampiri mereka. "Kak Neji udah _kegedean _kalo main luncur-luncuran," lanjutnya. Sebenarnya tidak juga, karena ada orang yang jauh lebih tua dari Neji di sana—mereka meluncur dari tempat yang jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih terjal menggunakan papan ski alih-alih papan luncur—Hanabi hanya ingin meluncur.

"Hito boleh main dengan Kak Hanabi, kan Kak?" Hitomi memandang Neji penuh harap.

Sejenak Neji memandang Hanabi agak ragu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Boleh. Tapi harus hati-hati, ya," ia menambahkan pada Hanabi.

Hanabi nyengir senang. "Beres, Kak!" Gadis kecil itu menyambar papan luncurnya dan menggandeng Hitomi menaiki bukit di mana teman-temannya sudah menunggunya. Neji mengawasi mereka dari bawah.

"Halo, Neji!" terdengar suara anak perempuan menyapanya.

Neji otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Oh, hai Sakura, Yamanaka," balasnya sopan. "Kalian di sini juga?"

"Yeah," Sakura menyahut sambil tersenyum.

Neji kembali memandang ke arah bukit dengan agak cemas. Hitomi dan Hanabi terlihat kesulitan mendaki, terlebih Hitomi.

"Hinata tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Neji, kembali memandangnya. "Dia ikut ayahnya menghadiri acara pengumpulan dana di KAA."

"Ooh…"

Mereka melewatkan waktu berikutnya dengan mengawasi adik-adik perempuan Neji bermain luncur-luncuran di bukit itu. Neji tampak sedikit lebih santai setelah mereka meluncur beberapa kali, tersenyum melihat Hitomi kecil tertawa-tawa senang. Tak lama gadis kecil itu berlari-lari menghampiri mereka, meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih meneruskan bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Gadis kecil itu kelihatan sudah lelah.

"Kak Neji, Hito capek," keluhnya polos.

Mendengarnya, Neji tertawa kecil sambil menepuk puncak kepalanya yang ditutupi topi salju.

"Wah, lucunya…" kata Ino sambil membungkuk ke arah Hitomi.

"Halo.." sapa Sakura.

Hitomi memandang kedua gadis asing itu dengan tatapan bingung, sebelum menoleh pada Neji.

"Hitomi, ini Kak Sakura dan Kak Ino, teman-temannya Kak Hinata," Neji memperkenalkan mereka. "Hitomi ini anak kakak sepupu kami yang paling tua."

"Wah.. keponakannya Neji, ya? Imutnya…" Ino mengikik.

"Mirip Hinata waktu kecil," komentar Sakura. Gadis itu berlutut di depan Hitomi sampai tinggi mereka sejajar. "Halo, Hitomi. Namaku Sakura, salam kenal.."

Wajah Hitomi merona merah dan dengan malu-malu balas memperkenalkan diri. Benar-benar mirip Hinata.

"Hitomi mau makan sesuatu?" Neji menanyai si gadis kecil yang langsung mengangguk antusias. "Kami mau beli makanan dulu. Kalian mau ikut?" Neji menoleh pada Sakura dan Ino.

Ino hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi Sakura mendahuluinya. "Kami sudah tadi."

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu kami duluan." Neji melempar senyum tipis sebelum berbalik menjauh dari sana sambil menggandeng keponakannya.

Cubitan Ino pada pinggangnya membuat perhatian Sakura teralih dari dua orang yang baru saja pergi. "Ino! Apaan, sih?"

"Kau ini," kata Ino dengan ekspresi gemas di wajahnya. "Kenapa melepas kesempatan begitu saja, eh?"

"Kesempatan apa?" Sakura pura-pura tak mengerti, dan gadis itu tidak memberi kesempatan pada Ino untuk mendesaknya. Ia segera mengubah topik. "Omong-omong, sekarang kau dan Sai sudah akur, eh? Kalian sepertinya akrab sekali."

Mendengar itu, Ino hanya tertawa renyah, membuat Sakura terheran. "Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Ino ringan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya, seakan kami ini teman lama. Aneh, ya? Yang jelas aku sangat senang hubungan kami bisa membaik, meskipun Sai masih enggan memberitahuku mengapa dia menjauhiku kemarin-kemarin setiap kali kutanya."

"Kalian sempat bicara?" tanya Sakura heran. Karena setahunya, Ino tidak pernah terlihat terlibat obrolan serius dengan Sai di sekolah, hanya saling sapa dan bicara seperlunya saja—meski begitu kesan akrab itu terlihat jelas.

"Tentu saja—Ah! Aku belum pernah memberitahumu soal ini, ya?" kata Ino. "Belakangan ini Sai sering sekali mampir ke kedai kopi di sebelah rumahku, dan kami sering mengobrol di sana. Sai banyak cerita tentang hobinya dan senang memperlihatkan gambar-gambarnya padaku. Kadang-kadang dia juga main piano di sana. Dia benar-benar _artist _berbakat." Jeda sejenak sementara pandangan Ino sedikit menerawang. "Kau tahu, Sakura? Sai… sangat mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Permainan piano mereka mirip, bahkan beberapa kali Sai memainkan lagu yang sering dimainkan oleh _orang itu._ Dan matanya… mata mereka mirip."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu beberapa saat. "Hati-hati, Ino…"

"Huh?" Ino balas menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis, kemudian ia tertawa. "Bicaramu itu seakan-akan aku ada apa-apanya dengan Sai. Kami cuma berteman, jangan khawatir. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya bilang dia mirip seseorang, bukannya aku _naksir _dia. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Idate, Sakura."

"Tapi siapa yang tahu ke depannya seperti apa, Ino," kata Sakura tak sabar. "Sekarang kau mungkin masih bisa bicara seperti itu, tapi nanti?"

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku bergaul dengan Sai, eh?" Ino mengernyit. "Ya ampun, Sakura. Santai saja kenapa sih? Aku tidak akan merebut suamimu kalau itu yang kau takutkan, oke?"

"Bukannya begitu…" Sakura tampak putus asa.

"Sudahlah…" sela Ino bosan, mengibaskan tangannya. Ia kemudian menyambar tutup tempat sampah nganggur di dekat mereka. "Dari pada membahas yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik kita main luncur-luncuran sa—Kyaa!" Gadis itu menjerit nyaring ketika Naruto dan Kiba tiba-tiba saja meluncur ke arah mereka, nyaris menabraknya kalau saja Ino tidak buru-buru menghindar. "KIBA!! NARUTO!! AWAS KALIAN, YA!!"

Sakura berdiri di sana, memandang Ino mengejar Kiba dan Naruto. Ia benar-benar berharap bisa mempercayai kata-kata Ino sepenuhnya. Ah, entah mengapa Sakura jadi kehilangan semangat begini. Gadis itu menghela napas berat, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke tempat Sasuke, meninggalkan Ino bermain bersama Naruto dan yang lain.

"Sudah selesai mainnya?" Sasuke menanyainya.

"Hmm…" Sakura menyahut malas seraya menghenyakkan diri di sebelah cowok itu, menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan perubahan _mood _Sakura. Bukannya tadi dia pergi dengan penuh semangat? Kenapa tiba-tiba lesu seperti ini?

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," gadis itu menjawab pelan. Ia mendesah. "Hanya sedang berpikir… "

Sasuke tidak tahu apa persisnya yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura karena tepat saat itu Neji datang bersama keponakannya dan duduk di ujung lain bangku, membawa bungkusan kecil berisi beberapa tusuk dango dan teh hangat dalam cangkir kertas. Sakura bergeser mendekat ke Sasuke supaya Hitomi bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau, Sakura?" Neji menawari Sakura dango.

"Terimakasih," Sakura menolaknya sopan.

"Sasuke?" Neji menawari Sasuke juga.

"Aku tidak makan yang manis."

"Aku mau lagi, Kak," kata Hitomi, mengambil setusuk dango lagi dari tangan Neji. Mulutnya sudah belepotan saus dango, bahkan sampai ke ujung hidungnya.

Melihat itu, Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil tisu bersih dari saku celananya, mengambil sehelai dan mulai menyeka noda lengket itu dengan lembut dari wajah si gadis kecil. Wajah Hitomi merona lagi dan dengan malu-malu ia menawari Sakura dangonya. Kali ini Sakura menerimanya.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Sakura," kata Neji sambil terkekeh.

"Benar?" Sakura membulatkan mata hijaunya main-main pada Hitomi, mencubit pelan pipinya yang gempal. "Habis ini kau mau main dengan Kakak?"

Hitomi memandang Neji untuk meminta persetujuannya dan langsung berseri-seri begitu melihat kakak sepupu—_paman—_nya itu mengangguk. Sakura menggandengnya pergi setelah Hitomi menghabiskan dangonya. Mereka juga membawa Rufus serta—Hitomi juga tampaknya sangat menyukai anjing.

"Biasanya Hitomi susah akrab dengan orang asing," ujar Neji setelah keheningan yang kaku di bangku itu—Yah, sebenarnya yang kaku itu Sasuke, sementara Neji asyik mengawasi keponakannya bermain dengan Sakura dan Rufus tak jauh dari sana—Ia berpaling untuk memandang Sasuke, tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya Sakura sudah berhasil memikatnya, kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang tertawa bersama keponakan Neji. Tatapannya melembut. '_Dan dia juga berhasil memikatku, entah bagaimana caranya. Bagaimana denganmu, Neji? Apa kau juga sama seperti aku?'_

"Neji?" celetuknya kemudian, menoleh menatap orang yang duduk di sebelahnya—hanya terpisah cangkir-cangkir kosong dan bungkus dango.

"Ya?"

"Sakura… menurutmu dia itu bagaimana?"

Neji memberinya tatapan heran. "Apa itu penting?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa."

Untuk beberapa saat Neji tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia mengangkat cangkirnya dan menghirup isinya yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat perlahan-lahan. "Sakura itu gadis yang menarik," ujarnya kemudian, "Dia baik, pintar, penuh semangat. Dia juga manis dan menyenangkan," ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum. "Meskipun kadang-kadang sedikit kaku dan gampang tersinggung."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Kau benar. Terutama yang bagian gampang tersinggung. Pemarah, sok tahu, suka seenaknya dan cengeng kalau boleh kutambahi."

"Kau mendeskripsikannya seakan dia orang yang menakutkan, Sasuke," kata Neji geli.

_Menakutkan… tentu saja. Dia selalu membuatku merasa terombang-ambing dan itu sangat menakutkanku._

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berpikir. Dan ia langsung menyesal telah bertanya karena jawaban yang diberikan Neji membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Ya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengembalikan kendali dirinya lagi. _Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus melepaskannya._

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang sudah beranjak dari bangku menjawab tanpa menoleh pada penanyanya. "Beli minum."

_Neji menyukai Sakura. Neji menyukai Sakura… _kata-kata itu berputar-putar terus dalam kepalanya seperti mantera, membuat hatinya sesak bukan main. Jadi perasaan Sakura berbalas, dan Sasuke menyadari tidak ada tempat untuknya. Kecuali persahabatan.

_Tuhan… Mengapa ini begitu sulit?_

Sasuke sudah mengenal Neji sekian lama—sejak kecil—dan ia tahu betul kualitas pemuda itu. Dia memiliki otak yang luar biasa encer, kebanggaan keluarganya, memiliki paras memikat, berperangai lembut tapi tegas… segala yang membuat reputasinya sempurna di depan gadis mana pun. Namun segala kesempurnaan itu tidak lantas membuat Sasuke bisa dengan rela melepas Sakura. Tidak. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya ia tidak bisa mempercayai Neji seperti ia mempercayai Naruto saat melepas Hinata dulu.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

_Damn! _

-

-

TBC

-

-

* * *

_**Sepertinya saya pernah bilang di A/N tulisanku yang lain kalau fic ini kemungkinan akan apdet lama. Tapi nyatanya saya gak bisa menahan diri untuk terus ngetik. Hohoho… XD Yeah! Nulis fic jalan, skripsi juga maju terus. Semangat!! *walaupun lama-lama saya semakin mirip Gaara—matanya***_

_**Tadinya chapter ini mau diteruskan, tapi rasanya jadi agak aneh kalau disatukan jadi satu chapter—dan pastinya akan sangat kepanjangan. Jadinya saya potong di sini saja yah. Dan WOW! Sudah nyampe chapter 70!! O.o Ada apa dengan fic ini sebetulnya? Perasaan pertama kali ngonsep hanya berhenti di chapter 30an. =_='**_

_**Makasih banyak buat temen-temen yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampeeee sekarang. Baru nyadar umur fic ini udah lebih dari setahun. Hoho.. Special thanks to..**_

_**Ambu **(Sama, Ambu… Putz juga kepingin bisa bikin mie kaya gitu. Pan jadi gausa beli mie jadi yang gak tau aman apa enggak. Hehe… *ikut-ikutan terpesona liat Paman Teuchi*)_

_**Uchiha Cesa **(Hohoho… yang Sasu mendekatkan wajahnya itu cuma di bayangannya Sasu aja kok, gak kejadian bener)_

_**Evey-san **(Aah~~ masa sih? –blush- Justru aku yang kadang suka iri sama tulisanmu, lho.. Gak bisa bikin deskrip indah gitu. Kebanyakan nulis makalah, sih.. –gak ada hubungannya-)_

_**HakAr4 s1N **__(Haha.. gak apa, kok. SasuSaku? Er… liat aja ntar yah. ^^)_

_**Hehe *??* **(Makasih… XD)_

_**Reiya Sumeragi **(Blush juga ^^)_

_**Tobicchi **(Tobiii~~ -peluk-peluk yang kenceng sangat- Auuuh… speechless speechless speechless speech—disepak- bener-bener mereview semuanya yah.. –hug lagi-)_

_**Alegre541 **(Aaah~~ dikau jug abaca 'Love In Summer'?? Jadi malu… fic itu udah hiatus lama banget, padahal tinggal satu chapter lagi, lho. Maksudnya satu chapter nyempil yang susah banget ditulis, padahal dua chapter terakhir udah selesai. XD Makasih udah baca segini banyak, yah.. –bowed-)_

_**Mayuura **(Hayo… mana bahasan buat chapie kemaren, nih? Hehe.. Ceritanya pan nagih)_

_**Kakkoii-chan **(Ohoho.. Ganbatte na Hinata-sama! Tapi si Naruto masih baka aja tuh. –dirasengan-)_

_**Arai-chan **(LANJUTKAN!! Dirimu juga lanjutkan fic2mu yah. ^^ Ngebahas romance, jadi keinget PM-mu yang dulu. Hihi… Menyelipkan romance emang seru!)_

_**Nana-chan **(Kakak-kakak yang udah meninggal? Iya juga yah.. Kakaknya Sai, kakaknya Sakura, kakak sepupu dan kakak perempuannya Sasuke, dsb…)_

_**Raikou-san **(Baca review kamu… speechless! Hehehe… alur maju dikit-dikit itu kali yah yang membuat fic ini jadi sangat panjang, dan konfliknya emang terkesan biasa yang kita temuin di sekeliling kita sih. ^^ Dan… ah~~ benarkah IC? XD)_

_**Aika-chan **(Tak apa kok, Aika-chan.. Makasih udah menyempatkan diri mereview yah…)_

_**Um… kalo ada yang menyadari sesuatu; novel Sasuke disebut-sebut lagi! XD –gak penting banget- Btw, saya lagi kena krisis-Hinata nih. Tiba-tiba saja jadi gak suka sama chara itu karena suatu sebab yang kayaknya gak etis aku paparin di sini, padahal tadinya cinta banget sama chara itu. Mudah-mudahan dengan nulis tentang dia di sini bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang sumpah childish banget inih! –sebel sama diri sendiri- dan mudah-mudahan ini gak jadi pembashingan terhadap Hinata-chan.**_

_**Terakhir, ini lagu yang udah menemani saya nulis chapter ini. Lagu lama milik Ricky Martin, bisi ada yang tau. Mungkin gak ada hubungannya sih… Cuma nyerempet-nyerempet dikit. ^^ **_

"_It's the way she makes me feel  
It's the only thing that's real  
It's the way she understands  
She's my lover, she's my friend  
And when I look into her eyes  
It's the way I feel inside  
Like the man I want to be  
She's all I ever need…"_

_**Sampe ketemu di chapter depan!! ^^**_


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Matahari belum terbit sepenuhnya ketika Sai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya pagi itu. Tidak biasanya ia bangun sepagi itu di akhir pekan—atau saat liburan seperti ini. Paling tidak ia akan bangun saat matahari sudah mulai naik. Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan mendahului para pelayannya yang biasanya bangun paling pagi di rumah itu.

Yah, tidak terlalu mengherankan mengingat semalam ia tidur lebih awal saking lelahnya setelah menemani kakeknya ke acara pengumpulan dana _Konoha Art Academy_ hampir seharian_. _Padahal ia tidak harus wara-wiri seperti beberapa siswa KAA yang menjadi panitia atau pengisi acara, melainkan hanya berdiri saja mengekor sang kakek dan diperkenalkan pada orang-orang penting di sana. Barangkali ia sudah mati bosan kalau saja tidak ada Gaara yang datang sebagai pengisi acara dan Hinata yang keluarganya ternyata pemberi sumbangan tetap di sekolah itu. Setidaknya ia jadi ada teman bicara.

"S-selamat pagi, Tuan Muda…" sapa seorang gadis pelayan gugup sambil membungkuk sopan saat Sai masuk ke dapur rumahnya yang luas. Gadis itu belum mengenakan seragam pelayannya dan tampak terkejut melihat sang tuan muda tiba-tiba muncul di dapur sepagi itu. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Aa.. Paa—pagi…" kuap Sai, meregangkan sedikit lengannya yang masih kaku. Ia berjalan melewati pelayannya menuju rak untuk mengambil mug. "Ada kopi?"

"I—Iya," gadis pelayan itu dengan kikuk buru-buru melesat untuk mengambil teko kaca yang telah diisinya sebelumnya dengan kopi dari mesin pembuat ekspreso.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sai. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, cowok itu berlalu meninggalkan dapur dengan mug berisi kopi yang mengepul di tangannya, sesekali menguap. Sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan penuh damba dari sang pelayan yang terus mengikutinya sampai punggungnya menghilang di ujung koridor.

Awalnya ia hendak kembali ke kamarnya, tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat teringat sesuatu. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya yang pucat saat ia berbalik menuju studio lukis. Ruangan itu masih gelap ketika ia tiba di sana. Jendela tinggi yang biasanya menjadi sumber pencahayaan di siang hari masih tertutup tirai.

Sai meletakan mug kopinya di atas meja sebelum membuka tirai-tirai itu. Pemandangan taman yang tertutup salju yang berkilauan tertimpa semburat kemerahan matahari yang baru saja terbit langsung menyapa penglihatannya begitu tirai itu tersingkap. Indah sekali. Sejenak Sai hanya berdiri di sana, menikmati cahaya pertama matahari yang mengawali hari itu. Kemudian ia berpaling, tersenyum lembut pada salah satu kanvas yang telah terisi goresan tangannya. Masih berupa sketsa kasar, namun ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terlukis di sana; seraut wajah cantik seorang gadis yang belakangan ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Cantik…" bisiknya lembut.

Sekelumit perasaan bersalah muncul di hatinya ketika ia teringat peringatan yang diberikan sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto pernah bilang padanya untuk melupakannya saja. Sakura juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, bahwa ia tidak boleh banyak berharap. Karena Ino sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Oh, ia memahami betul kalau perkataan teman-temannya benar dan mereka bilang begitu supaya ia tidak terluka.

Namun sepertinya perasaannya sudah terlanjur mendalam terhadap gadis itu, dan seperti yang dikatakan Naruto padanya, akan lebih sulit untuk melupakannya. Dan sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi lebih lama. Ia tidak sanggup terus-terusan melawannya dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya saja. Lagipula, memendam perasaan dalam hati bukan sesuatu yang salah, bukan? Ia juga ingin merasakan perasaan menyenangkan seperti yang dirasakan kakaknya terhadap _'Sang Bidadari'._

_Kakak… sekarang aku juga sudah menemukan Bidadari-ku sendiri…_

Sai menyeruput kopi hangatnya, sebelum kemudian mulai menyiapkan cat minyak di atas _palette-_nya. Selembar foto sang gadis yang ia ambil diam-diam di kelas tersemat di bagian atas kanvas.

Pagi yang cerah itu ia lewatkan dengan menyelesaikan lukisannya. Ia merasa sangat bersemangat. Sekarang ia paham mengapa Shin dulu begitu mudahnya mendapatkan inspirasi dan menuangkannya dalam bentuk lukisan yang benar-benar indah dan hidup. Ternyata seperti ini…

-

-

"Kau ini kemarin kenapa, eh?" tanya Naruto seraya melempar pandang kesal pada Sasuke yang duduk di belakang roda kemudi. "Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Bikin orang cemas saja. Sakura sampai kebingungan mencarimu, tahu!"

"Hn." Yang diajak bicara terlihat cuek dan tetap memandang ke jalanan di depannya.

"Kenapa kemarin ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"_Low batt,_" sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa meninggalkan Rufus?"

"Lupa."

"Lupa?!" Naruto berseru kaget. Mata biru langitnya menatap sahabatnya dengan heran, karena setahunya Sasuke sangat sayang pada anjingnya itu. "Kau melupakan anjingmu? Yang benar saja!"

"Hn." Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya, agak merasa bersalah juga telah meninggalkan Rufus begitu saja bersama Sakura hari sebelumnya. Pikirannya sedang sangat kacau saat itu sehingga ia tidak memikirkan yang lain-lain lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anjing kesayangannya kalau saja Sakura tidak mengantarkannya ke rumah malam harinya. Gadis itu pun sempat marah-marah padanya—dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya.

"Pantas saja Rufus tidak mau ikut kau hari ini," kata Naruto sambil berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kak Itachi sedang membawanya ke klinik Kak Hana untuk divaksin," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh… Kukira dia tidak mau main lagi denganmu."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Rufus memang sempat menghindarinya semalam. Anjing itu langsung melesat ke kamar Itachi setelah Sakura mengantarnya pulang dan tidak mau keluar sampai tadi pagi. Itachi, yang kebetulan sedang keluar saat Rufus pulang, kebingungan dengan tingkah anjingnya dan mengira ia sakit. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak begitu bodoh sampai memberitahu kakaknya ia meninggalkan anjing itu di White Hills, bisa-bisa nanti Itachi juga marah padanya.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa waktu sementara _Station Wagon _berwarna cokelat milik ayah angkat Naruto itu melaju mulus memasuki pusat kota dan berhenti di lampu merah. Saat itu mereka hendak pergi menuju toko tempat mereka memesan kain kanvas untuk keperluan properti panggung drama. Menurut perjanjian, hari itu kanvas yang mereka pesan sudah datang dan siap diambil hari ini. Seharusnya bisa setelah tahun baru, tetapi Sasuke sengaja memesan cepat supaya bisa langsung dikerjakan. Mereka tidak ingin keteteran karena bulan Januari pasti akan sangat sibuk. Banyak yang harus diurus, belum lagi ujian semester yang semakin mendekat.

Naruto mengawasi sobatnya itu dari sudut matana. Tampang Sasuke tampak muram—lebih muram dari biasanya, seperti ada yang sesuatu yang serius yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, teman?"

"Tidak juga," Sasuke menggumam pelan.

"Tapi kau kelihatan sedang banyak pikiran," kata Naruto berkeras seraya menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. Dahinya berkerut. "Kau masih memikirkan pencalonanmu jadi ketua OSIS?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut sedikit. "Tidak."

Ekspresi Naruto yang tadinya tegang menjadi sedikit lebih santai. "Bagus deh. Kukira kau masih memikirkannya," ujarnya sambil nyengir. "Lalu apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Cerita saja. Mukamu itu tidak enak dilihat kalau ditekuk terus begitu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Kau bisa percaya padaku. Kau tahu, kan?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan dan menoleh memandang Naruto agak lama, sementara ia mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannyapada Naruto atau tidak. Hatinya diliputi keraguan. Di satu sisi ia merasa bisa mempercayai Naruto, tapi di sisi lain ia mencemaskan reaksi sahabatnya itu kalau ia memberitahunya soal perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya itu, setidaknya, tidak di saat ia belum lama kembali ke Konoha. Sasuke belum siap dengan perdebatan yang mungkin akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi kalau ia tidak menceritakannya, Naruto pasti akan mendesaknya terus. Dan Sasuke tidak suka didesak.

"Kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Dahinya kembali berkerut. "Oh—tunggu dulu! Kau tidak akan bilang kalau suka padaku, kan?"

Sasuke melempar tatapan jijik pada Naruto yang mulai terbahak menertawakan tampang kagetnya. "Sama sekali tidak lucu, Naruto!" gerutunya.

Naruto masih tergelak-gelak lagu untuk beberapa saat sambil memegangi sisi perutnya yang nyeri akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Eew.. Aku kan hanya bergurau, Sasuke. Tenang saja, aku masih suka cewek," ujarnya agak terengah. Wajahnya merah padam. Tubuhnya masih berguncang menahan tawa.

"Diamlah," tukas Sasuke mulai jengkel.

"Oke…" kata Naruto setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi. "Jadi apa?"

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang sebelum berkata dengan sedikit ragu, "Ini… soal Neji… dan Sakura."

Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu dengan alis terangkat. Hatinya sedikit mencelos. Sepertinya yang ditakutkannya memang terjadi; bahwa Sasuke telah jatuh suka pada Sakura—seperti dirinya dulu.

"Kemarin aku tanya Neji, apakah dia menyukai Sakura atau tidak," ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang dipaksakan terdengar datar dan biasa.

"Lalu apa katanya?" sambar Naruto ingin tahu.

"Dia bilang, dia suka pada Sakura."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu perasaan Sakura terbalas."

Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku meragukannya—apakah Neji sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sakura atau tidak."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkannya!" Sasuke menukas tak sabar. "Bagaimana kalau Neji hanya main-main dengannya?"

"Bukan karena kau cemburu pada Neji?"

"Aku—APA?!" Sasuke menatapnya terkejut. Mata hitamnya membeliak menatap Naruto.

Suara klakson dari belakang mereka segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Rupanya lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali hijau. Sasuke buru-buru menjalankan mobil itu lagi, dan keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sasuke terlalu terkejut untuk kembali bersuara. Perasaannya tidak karuan.

"Jadi benar, ya?" tanya Naruto kemudian sambil nyengir jahil. "Kau suka pada Sakura?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak bilang begitu," gumamnya. Dan ia segera menyadari tidak ada gunanya lagi menghindar. Naruto sudah menyadarinya sebelum ini dan ia terus mendesaknya untuk mengaku. Pegangannya pada roda kemudi mengencang sesaat sebelum ia menganggukkan kepala dengan pasrah. "Aah.."

"Sudah kuduga," kekeh Naruto sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya bertanya.

Naruto mengeluarkan tawa ringan. "Awalnya, sih… Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, untuk apa pakai keberatan segala? Itu kan hatimu, aku tidak punya hak untuk keberatan—sama seperti aku tidak bisa melarang Sai naksir Ino yang sudah punya cowok. Kau bebas menyukai siapa pun yang kau mau, termasuk Sakura. Lagipula…" Naruto diam sejenak, "…siapa sih yang bisa mencegahnya? Maksudku, bukan maumu kan suka pada Sakura?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya kalau ia akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada gadis yang adalah sahabat baiknya. Kalau saja ada cara untuk mencegahnya, ia akan melakukannya. Tapi tidak. Perasaan itu tetap hadir di sana tanpa bisa ia antisipasi.

"Aku paham…" Mata biru Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, menatapnya ingin tahu. "Jadi… sejak kapan?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak tahu dan kurasa itu tidak begitu penting. Bagaimana dengan Neji?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menatap deretan bangunan yang mereka lewati. "Neji, ya…" ucapnya lambat-lambat, "Dia itu cowok yang sudah ditaksir Sakura sejak di bangku sekolah menengah pertama—cowok beruntung. Tadinya aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa dia bisa begitu menarik di mata Sakura." Ia berhenti, menghela napasnya. "Tapi melihat dia sekarang yang selalu memperlakukan Sakura dengan sangat baik, kurasa aku bisa lebih paham mengapa Sakura sangat menyukainya. Meskipun agak menyebalkan juga, sih awalnya… Aku juga tidak pasti bagaimana perasaan Neji pada Sakura dan ya, aku juga sama sepertimu, agak khawatir tentang itu."

Keduanya terdiam agak lama. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru halus mesin mobil dan suara-suara lalu lintas di luar.

"Kau pasti bisa melihat juga kalau Sakura sangat gembira setiap kali bersamanya, iya, kan? Jadi aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Katakan saja Neji memang tidak serius dengan Sakura, memangnya kita bisa apa? Melarang Sakura berdekatan dengannya lagi—dengan resiko membuatnya sedih? Kalau aku, aku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dengan membiarkannya hanya akan melukainya lebih dalam?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Entahlah…" Naruto menghela napas sekali lagi, lalu melirik Sasuke. "Pertanyaanmu itu susah sekali, sih? Sudahlah… Sakura itu bukan gadis kecil lagi yang harus kita cemaskan terus-terusan. Dia pasti bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan kalau Neji seperti yang kau katakan—hanya mempermainkannya—maka yang tidak beruntung adalah Neji."

"Aa.."

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai jenis kain beberapa menit kemudian. Seorang penjaga toko berwajah bulat menyambut mereka dan langsung mengambilkan beberapa lembar kain kanvas ukuran besar begitu Sasuke memperlihatkan bon pemesanan. Setelah melakukan pembayaran, dengan dibantu beberapa pegawai toko bertubuh kekar, mereka menjejalkan gulungan kain-kain itu ke dalam mobil.

"Serius Sai sendirian yang akan melukisnya nanti?" tanya Naruto sangsi sambil menutup bagian belakang mobil ayahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Anak-anak yang lain akan membantunya juga," kata Sasuke. Diulurkannya kunci mobil di tangannya pada Naruto. "Gantian kau yang menyetir."

"Apa? _No way!_" Naruto serta merta menolak, memelototi sahabatnya._ "_Setelah kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi dengan muncul begitu saja di pintu rumahku? Tidak, Sasuke. Kau yang menyetir." Lalu dengan gaya cuek, ia mengitari mobil, membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk.

Menggeram sebal, Sasuke segera menyusulnya masuk dan kembali duduk di belakang roda kemudi. Yeah, ia tidak bisa memaksa Naruto karena itu memang salahnya. Ia datang jauh lebih pagi dari jam yang sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnya. Meskipun Naruto sebenarnya saat itu sudah bangun, tapi tetap saja ia tidak senang ada yang mengganggu jadwal latihan paginya. Dan sebagai gantinya, Naruto menyuruh Sasuke yang menyetir.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah berlangsung dalam keheningan. Yah, tidak benar-benar hening, sih, karena Naruto menyalakan musik dari _tape _mobil dengan volume cukup keras dan bersenandung sendiri, memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk merenungi pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

Naruto benar, pikirnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Memangnya apa haknya melarang-larang Sakura menyukai Neji? Hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan persahabatannya dengan gadis itu saja, dan ia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Lagipula Sakura begitu gembira dengan cowok itu, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak tega—dan tidak rela.

Apakah ini berarti… ia harus melepaskan tangannya sekali lagi?

Sasuke menyapu rambutnya ke belakang dengan gusar. _Apa pun… _Yang diinginkannya saat itu hanyalah melindungi sahabatnya.

Nyaris tak ada seorang pun di sekolah ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di sana, hanya ada petugas _security _yang menjaga di pintu gerbang. Sasuke memarkirkan mobil di halaman parkir, kemudian bergotongan dengan Naruto mengangkut gulungan kanvas yang lumayan berat itu ke dalam _gymnasium _yang sudah dibukakan sebelumnya oleh petugas _security._

"Fiuh… berat juga, ya…" keluh Naruto sambil menghenyakkan diri di bangku tribun, menurunkan ritsleting jaketnya.

"Belum ada yang datang," Sasuke menggerutu seraya melirik jam tangan digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Naruto terkekeh. "Yeah, maklum sajalah, Sasuke," ujarnya. "Sekarang kan sedang liburan akhir tahun. Dan liburan, artinya waktunya bermalas-malasan. Apalagi musim dingin begini, paling enak meringkuk di bawah selimut seharian."

"Kedengarannya seperti dirimu," cemooh Sasuke, menyeringai tipis.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau aku lebih suka main futsal bareng anak-anak. Tapi tidak ada futsal…" cowok itu bangkit dari duduknya, melepas jaketnya yang kemudian dilemparnya asal saja ke bangku, menampakkan kaus hitam lengan panjang yang agak pas badan di baliknya, "…basket pun jadi." Dengan berkata seperti itu, Naruto berlari melintasi lapangan _indoor _itu, mengambil bola basket yang sepertinya ditinggalkan seseorang di bawah ring basket.

Mula-mula Naruto hanya memain-mainkan bola itu di tangannya, kemudian mendribblenya, menimbulkan suara bola memantul yang menggema di lapangan _indoor _yang cukup luas itu, lalu melakukan _shooting _ke arah ring. Bola oranye itu menerobos mulut ring dengan mulus sebelum memantul lagi di lantai kayu.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya mengawasi Naruto menunjukkan kebolehannya mendribel dan memainkan bola itu dari pinggir lapangan, diam-diam mengagumi kemampuan sahabatnya itu dalam aktivitas fisik seperti ini. Meskipun biasa-biasa saja di bidang akademis, Naruto adalah bintang di mata pelajaran olahraga. Nyaris segala jenis olah raga Naruto bisa melakukannya dengan baik dan Sasuke berani bertaruh Naruto akan terpilih menjadi kapten tim sepak bola sekolah untuk kejuaraan musim semi nanti. Belum lagi bakatnya di bidang musik—tidak seperti dirinya yang bisa dibilang buta nada.

Kalau saja dia tidak terlalu sering bertingkah seperti orang bodoh di depan anak-anak lain, Sasuke cukup yakin Naruto akan jadi idola di sekolah. Sekarang saja anak-anak perempuan sudah mulai meliriknya sejak ia tampil keren sebagai _vocalist _band di ajang festival tahunan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hei, jangan berdiri saja di sana, Sas-ke!" seru Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia melakukan _pass _yang cukup keraske arah Sasuke yang kemudian menangkapnya dengan tangkas. "Ayo, main!"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia juga melepas jaketnya, lalu mendribble bola itu mendekati ring, dengan mudah berkelit dari Naruto yang berusaha membloknya, lalu melakukan _lay up_. Naruto mengerang ketika bola itu dengan mulus masuk ke dalam ring, kemudian menangkapnya dari bawah.

"Sial. Ternyata kau tidak hanya jago sepak bola, eh?"

Sasuke menyeringai padanya. "Memangnya kau saja yang bisa main basket?"

Naruto mendengus. "Oke. Kalau begitu, coba blok yang ini!"

Dan lima belas menit berikutnya mereka lewatkan dengan bermain _one-on-one _dengan menggunakan setengah lapangan itu. Walau hanya berdua saja, tapi cukup menyenangkan, setidaknya untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Mereka baru berhenti bermain saat anak-anak mulai berdatangan, membawa peralatan masing-masing yang dibutuhkan. Beberapa anak laki-laki juga sudah mengambil beberapa balok kayu yang mereka pesan dari toko bahan bangunan.

-

-

Mereka baru bubar setelah lewat tengah hari.

Setelah mengembalikan kunci _gymnasium _pada petugas _security, _Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan sekolah. Mereka berencana pergi ke rumah Sai setelah itu. Tapi sebelumnya mereka mampir di restoran cepat saji di dekat sekolah untuk makan siang.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya Naruto takjub ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah di _Root Hills_.

"Seharusnya begitu," sahut Sasuke, memastikan lagi alamat yang pernah diberikan Sai padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto bersiul kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita tanya saja." Sasuke kemudian turun dari mobil untuk bertanya pada satpam yang menjaga pintu gerbang rumah itu. Setelah memastikan kalau alamatnya tidak salah, ia kembali ke mobil. "Benar, ini rumah _Tuan Muda _Sai," beritahunya pada Naruto yang terkekeh.

"_Tuan Muda? _Kenapa tidak _Putra Mahkota Kerajaan KAA _saja?"

Sasuke memilih mengabaikan komentar Naruto dan membuat catatan virtual dalam kepalanya untuk tidak akan memberitahunya kalau ia juga dipanggil 'Tuan Muda' di rumahnya di Oto. Bisa-bisa Naruto mengoloknya habis-habisan. Ia kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil Naruto masuk ke pintu gerbang yang telah dibukakan sang satpam untuk mereka.

Seorang gadis pelayan menyambut mereka di pintu depan.

"Tuan Muda sedang ada di studionya," beritahunya sopan seraya mempersilahkan kedua tamunya masuk.

Lagi-lagi Naruto bersiul kecil. Mata birunya menjelajah ke sekeliling ruangan beratap tinggi itu, menatap sejenak pigura foto berukuran besar di salah satu dindingnya; foto Sai bersama seorang pria tua bertongkat dan seorang cowok berambut terang.

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

Suara Sai mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Cowok berkulit pucat itu baru saja muncul dari puncak tangga megah yang menuju ke lantai dua. Sai terlihat agak berantakan; rambut hitamnya tak tersisir dan kaus kutung abu-abu tanpa lengannya belepotan cat minyak, begitu juga di beberapa bagian tangan dan wajahnya. Namun ia tetap tersenyum senang menyambut kedua sahabatnya dan bergegas turun untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Kau boleh pergi," katanya pada si gadis pelayan yang langsung menunduk sopan dan berlalu dari sana. Sai berpaling pada kedua temannya. "Kenapa tidak telepon dulu sebelum kemari?"

"Kita sudah janjian sebelum liburan, Sai," kata Sasuke mengingatkannya.

"Oh, ya? Aku lupa," Sai menyeringai minta maaf seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, membuat cat yang masih agak basah di tangannya menempel di sana juga. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Kau habis ngapain sih? Mandi cat?" tanya Naruto. Matanya memperhatikan noda-noda cat di sekujur tubuh Sai.

"Oh, ini…" Sai menunjuk noda di kausnya, tertawa kecil. "Tadi habis _kerja _di studio-ku. Baru mau bersih-bersih. Kalian mau menunggu sebentar—ah, atau mau melihat-lihat studioku?"

"Kami mau—"

"Melihat-lihat studio!" Naruto menyambung kata-kata Sasuke dengan antusias.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, aku juga ingin melihat sketsa yang sudah kau buat untuk dekorasi," imbuh Sasuke.

Sai melempar senyumnya yang biasa pada mereka. "Oke. Sudah kubuat jadi gambar utuh. Ada di studioku. Mari…" Ia lalu membawa Sasuke dan Naruto menuju studionya. Langkah mereka menggema di sepanjang koridor kosong yang luas itu. Rumah itu walaupun besar terlihat sangat sepi dan dingin. "Kakekku pergi ke luar kota tadi pagi," beritahu Sai kemudian, "Sayang sekali. Padahal dia ingin bertemu kalian."

"Kakekmu orang sibuk, eh?" komentar Sasuke, mendiang kakeknya yang juga sering pergi-pergi dalam rangka urusan bisnis.

"Yeah, begitulah."

"Dia kelihatannya galak," kata Naruto. Cowok pirang itu mengaduh kecil ketika Sasuke menyikut rusuknya agak keras. Tapi tampaknya Sai tidak begitu keberatan.

"Kelihatan, ya?" Ia terkekeh.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu berpelitur. Sai mendorongnya membuka dan ketiganya melangkah masuk.

"Ini studioku," kata Sai sementara kedua temannya memandang berkeliling ruangan itu. Bau cat yang berasal dari beberapa kanvas di ujung ruangan masih menguar memenuhi udara.

Naruto menatap deretan lukisan-lukisan itu dengan takjub. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti lukisan, ia tetap mengagumi keterampilan tangan Sai. "Kau yang membuat semua ini?"

"Um.. tidak semuanya," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum tipis. "Beberapa hasil karya Shin—kakakku."

"Oh…"

"Di mana gambarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tampak tidak seantusias Naruto yang kini sudah mulai berjalan berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat.

"Ada di meja," Sai menunjuk salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Di atasnya, tergeletak buku sketsa milik Sai di antara botol-botol cat minyak, beberapa set pensil dan peralatan melukis lain. "Kalian tunggulah di sini dulu sementara aku bersih-bersih." Sai kemudian meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan pintu dalam keadaan terbuka.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, sekali lagi memandang berkeliling sebelum berjalan menuju meja yang tadi ditunjuk Sai. Diambilnya buku bersampul kulit berwarna hitam berkancing di atasnya, lalu dibuka-bukanya. Ada beberapa lembar yang terlepas, berisi gambar-gambar yang dikenalinya sebagai sketsa yang pernah diperlihatkan Sai padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya saja sekarang gambar itu sudah berbentuk gambar jadi, juga sudah diberi warna dengan pensil warna. Sai sudah memberi judul di lembar-lembar itu; _Babak 1, Babak 2 scene 1, Babak 2 scene 2 _dan_ Babak 3. _Semuanya digambar dengan detil-detil rumit.

"Hei, Sasuke," suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Naruto sedang memandangi salah satu lukisan di ujung ruangan. "Coba lihat ini…"

Sasuke meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya kembali ke meja dan berjalan ke samping Naruto untuk melihat lukisan yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Lukisan itu masih baru, catnya yang didominasi warna-warna cerah masih terlihat basah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menarik, melainkan objek yang terlukis di dalamnya. Wajah yang mereka kenal; dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya, gadis itu tersenyum entah pada siapa. Poninya yang pirang terjatuh sedikit menutupi matanya yang berwarna biru _sapphire. _

"Ino Yamanaka," gumam Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke secarik foto yang tertempel di sudut kanvas. "Lumayan juga."

Naruto mendengus geli. "Dasar _paparazzi…_" kekehnya, lalu menghela napas, "_Damn! _Sai pasti sudah _sangat _jatuh hati pada cewek ini, sampai-sampai bisa melukisnya seperti ini." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lukisannya bahkan lebih cantik dari aslinya."

"Kurasa bukan hanya itu," kata Sasuke. Ia mengambil buku sketsa yang dilihat-lihatnya tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang terlihat bingung, mengambilnya dari tangan Sasuke. Mata birunya melebar. Bukan hanya gambar untuk latar panggung saja yang ada di sana, tapi juga sketsa wajah gadis yang sama memenuhi beberapa halamannya dengan berbagai pose dan latar.

Sejenak, Naruto tampaknya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Wow…" komentarnya kemudian, menyeringai, "Sepertinya ini di luar perkiraanku."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk setuju, lalu berpaling. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada salah satu lukisan di dekat lukisan wajah Ino. Lukisan wajah lain, hanya saja belum selesai. Tapi ia bisa mengenali wajahnya sendiri, bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia tertarik untuk melihat-lihat yang lain. Sebagian besar abstrak, hanya beberapa yang realis termasuk gambar-gambar tadi, juga gambar Sakura yang sedang kepayahan menggendong setumpuk tinggi buku—Sasuke tertawa kecil melihatnya—dan gambar Naruto yang sedang memainkan gitarnya. Wajahnya tertunduk, tapi Sasuke cukup yakin itu Naruto karena rambut pirangnya yang berdiri, juga jaket hitam-oranye yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sebuah lukisan yang disandarkan ke dinding di seberang meja. Lukisan itu berukuran sedang dan sudah diberi bingkai. Sepertinya itu juga dilukis dari foto. Tampak beberapa orang yang dikenalnya di sana, duduk bersama dalam tiga barisan—seperti kalau kau berfoto studio dengan banyak orang di dalamnya. Sosok gadis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang dan bermata lavender duduk di tengah-tengah di antara teman-teman klub jurnalnya, tersenyum manis. Di bagian bawahnya tertulis dengan cat hitam tipis,

_December 27_

_Happy Birthday, Hinata!_

Lalu simbol 'S' yang melingkar di bawahnya. Sasuke mengira itu pasti simbol nama Sai, pengganti tanda tangannya.

"Hinata ulang tahun 27 Desember kemarin?" seru Naruto keras, membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya—entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di sana. Mata birunya menatap ke lukisan berpigura itu. "Ya ampun… Aku tidak tahu…" Nada bicaranya terdengar agak menyesal.

Yeah, dan Sasuke juga lupa memberitahunya. Pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal lain belakangan ini.

Sasuke beranjak menuju bangku di dekat meja sebelumnya, menghenyakkan diri di sana. Sejenak ia mengawasi Naruto yang masih menatap ke dalam lukisan Hinata, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, lalu berpaling memandang ke luar jendela. Tampak ranting-ranting pohon sakura menyembul dari bawah jendela, tumpukan salju tersangkut di atasnya. Di bawahnya, sepetak taman mawar yang cukup lebar juga tampak putih dengan salju.

Pemandangan yang cantik, tapi sangat dingin dengan warna putih yang mendominasi. Tepat seperti apa yang dirasakannya saat itu.

Gadis pelayan yang tadi menyambut mereka muncul dari pintu, membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir berisi teh _chamomile _yang mengepul. Ia berjalan menuju meja di dekat Sasuke dan menaruh cangkir-cangkir itu di atasnya.

"Silakan," ujar gadis itu sopan pada kedua tamu tuannya.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Sasuke mengangguk padanya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Nona!" seru Naruto. Dan gadis pelayan itu pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah merona merah.

Tak lama setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sai muncul. Ia sudah tampak lebih bersih sekarang. Kaus kutungnya yang belepotan cat sudah digantikan kemeja yang dilapisi sweter biru gelap. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek dan terlihat basah tersisir rapi. Dan aroma bersih sabun mandi menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia membawa _notebook _di tangannya.

"Kalian lama menunggu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke yang sedang menyesap tehnya segera menurunkan cangkirnya, tapi Naruto menyelanya lebih dulu, "Tidak juga."

Sai memberinya senyum singkat, sebelum berjalan masuk menuju meja dan meletakkan _notebook-_nya di sana setelah menyingkirkan alat-alat lukisnya.

Sementara Sai mulai membuka _notebook-_nya, Naruto berkata, "Omong-omong, lukisan bagus, Sai." Ia mengerling lukisan Ino.

Sai menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak memasukkan _password, _menoleh menatap Naruto, tersenyum canggung. "Trims."

"Kau benar-benar suka pada_nya, _ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sai berpaling, ikut menatap lukisan yang baru saja diselesaikannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sejenak wajahnya terlihat agak muram. "Ya," jawabnya kemudian dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya," ia buru-buru menambahkan. Ada penyesalan tersirat di matanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Kita senasib," gumamnya, sekali lagi menghirup tehnya.

"Hn?" Sai menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Dia sama sepertimu," Naruto lah yang menyahut, "Naksir cewek yang _tidak seharusnya—_kalau kau tahu maksudku. Dia suka Sakura," ujarnya menambahkan ketika dilihatnya Sai tampat tidak paham.

Mata _onyx _Sai membulat. "Oh!" serunya terkejut.

"Jangan bilang padanya!" kata Sasuke buru-buru. "Jangan sekali-sekali kau memberitahunya soal ini. Oke, Sai?"

Sai memberinya senyumnya yang biasa. "Kurasa aku bisa tutup mulut."

"Haah~ ya, ampun… Jomblo-jomblo merana kumpul di sini semua…" desah Naruto dengan nada geli. Ia berkelit dari kaki Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyapu ke arahnya, terkekeh.

"Kau sudah lihat gambarnya?" Sai menanyai Sasuke kemudian, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, lalu mengambil buku sketsa milik Sai, membuka-bukanya. "Sangat bagus."

"_Thanks. _Kalian sudah dapatkan kanvasnya?" Sai memasukkan _password notebook-_nya_._

"Aa.. Sudah ada di sekolah."

"Oke. Aku juga sudah membuat… _ini._" Sai menunjukkan _scan_ gambarnya di layar _notebook_ yang sudah diedit lagi pada dua temannya. "Tinggal diperbanyak saja…"

-

-

Menjelang senja, Naruto akhirnya sampai di rumahnya setelah mengantar Sasuke ke Crimson Drive. Kebetulan saat itu ayahnya juga baru pulang entah dari mana dengan berbalut mantel panjang dan syal. Rambutnya yang cokelat agak berantakan tertiup angin. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa tak enak.

"Pap! Dari mana saja?" tegurnya pada sang ayah saat ia baru saja memasukkan _wagon-_nya ke garasi.

"Dari panti asuhan," sahut Iruka. "Baru pulang?"

"Yeah…" Naruto menutup pintu garasi lalu menatap ayahnya, "Pap kenapa tidak bilang mau keluar? Kalau begitu aku tidak pinjam mobil!"

Iruka tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kau lebih butuh. Sudah makan malam?"

Mereka bersama-sama menaiki undakan depan dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang hangat. Setelah menyimpan mantel dan jaket, mereka menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam sambil membicarakan kegiatan masing-masing. Sementara memanggang ikan makarel, Naruto berceloteh tentang apa yang dilakukannya sepanjang hari itu.

"Dan malam ini aku berencana menyicil tugasku lagi," Naruto mengakhiri celotehannya. Ia melirik ayahnya yang sedang mengaduk sup. "Aku pinjam _laptop _lagi, ya?" Sebenarnya tidak usah minta izin pun, Naruto kerap memakai _laptop _milik ayah angkatnya itu diam-diam untuk main game.

"Pakai saja," sahut Iruka. Ia mengambil dua buah mangkuk dari rak. "Omong-omong, tadi Hinata datang ke panti dan membawa banyak sekali makanan dan buku baru untuk anak-anak," beritahunya kemudian sambil menuang sup ke dalam salah satu mangkuk. "Dia datang bersama adik dan beberapa sepupunya juga. Katanya dia berulangtahun beberapa hari yang lalu." Iruka menghembuskan napas ringan, tersenyum, "Anak-anak kelihatannya sangat senang."

"Oh, ya?" Naruto ikut tersenyum. Namun tidak lama kemudian senyum itu memudar. Ia menghela napas, teringat lukisan Sai. "Dia ulang tahun tanggal 27 kemarin," gumamnya.

"Oh, kau sudah memberinya selamat kalau begitu?" kata ayahnya, tersenyum lagi. "Apa dia tidak memberitahumu dia akan datang ke panti?"

Naruto menggeleng muram, membalik ikannya. "Aku tidak sempat bicara lagi dengan Hinata. Kami… yah… sebenarnya tidak begitu akrab di sekolah. Dia ada teman sendiri, begitu juga aku."

"Begitu," Iruka mengangguk paham, lalu menuang sup ke mangkuk kedua sebelum meletakkan keduanya di atas meja makan. Keduanya terdiam sementara Naruto menyelesaikan memanggang ikan, dan Iruka menyiapkan dua mangkuk nasi untuk mereka berdua.

Selagi makan, pikiran Naruto terus melayang-layang, menimbang-nimbang apa sebaiknya yang akan diberikannya untuk Hinata sebagai kado ulang tahun—sekaligus rasa terimakasihnya karena gadis itu sudah begitu menyayangi adik-adiknya. Naruto ingin memberikannya sesuatu yang istimewa yang bisa dikenang, tapi ia tidak tahu harus memberikan apa. Ditambah lagi, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang disenangi Hinata. Ia menyadari bahwa setelah bertahun-tahun, ternyata ia belum cukup mengenal baik gadis itu. Hal ini membuatnya semakin merasa tidak enak.

Ia kemudian melirik ayahnya, bertanya-tanya apa sebaiknya ia minta pendapatnya? Namun Naruto buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa Iruka hanya akan menggodanya saja.

Naruto menghela napas berat, mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Iruka sambil melempar pandang heran pada putra angkatnya.

"Eh?" Naruto nyengir, mengeluarkan tawa garing. "Tidak ada apa-apa," ujarnya, lalu melanjutkan melahap ikan makarel panggangnya.

Kemudian ide itu muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Mungkin ia akan tanya pada Sasuke saja. Sasuke kan cukup akrab dengan Hinata dan resiko digoda lebih kecil—Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang senang menggoda orang seperti dirinya. Maka, setelah menghabiskan makan malam dan melakukan tugasnya bersih-bersih meja makan, Naruto segera melesat ke ruang tengah dan menyambar gagang telepon.

Naruto menjulurkan leher ke arah tangga. Setelah memastikan Iruka benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi dan tidak akan mendengarkannya, ia cepat-cepat menekan nomor rumah Sasuke. Terdengar nada tunggu lima kali sebelum akhirnya ada yang mengangkat.

-

-

Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya, sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan buku-buku dan tugas sekolahnya, ketika telepon rumahnya tiba-tiba berdering. Awalnya Sasuke membiarkannya saja, menunggu kakaknya yang mengangkat. Namun kemudian ia ingat Itachi sedang keluar membawa Rufus dan ia sendirian saja di rumah. Dengan enggan, Sasuke meletakkan penanya dan beranjak dari bangkunya menuju telepon yang terpasang di koridor depan kamarnya.

Dan Sasuke langsung mengenali suara Naruto yang tinggi di seberang.

"Ada apa menelepon malam-malam?" Sasuke menukas, kesal karena diganggu.

"_Aku cuma mau minta pendapatmu, sebaiknya aku memberikan apa pada Hinata?"_ kata Naruto _to the point_. _"Kau tahu, kan, untuk ulangtahunnya..."_

Kekesalan Sasuke sedikit menguap dan sekarang ia menyeringai tipis. "Kenapa tanya aku? Lagi pula ulang tahunnya sudah lewat…"

"_Kau kan akrab dengannya, Sasuke,"_ Naruto terdengar agak jengkel, _"Dan masa bodoh sudah lewat atau belum, masih Desember ini… Jadi kau ada ide, tidak?"_

"Hinata suka apa pun yang diberikan padanya," sahut Sasuke, mengangkat bahu.

Naruto menggeram rendah di seberang_. "Sama sekali tidak membantu. Aku ingin memberinya sesuatu yang benar-benar berkesan. Um… seperti Sai yang memberinya lukisan—masalahnya aku tidak bisa melukis!" _

"Kalau begitu beri yang kau bisa saja."

"_Apa? Yang aku bisa—Ah!"_ Naruto berseru keras sekali, membuat Sasuke harus menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya kalau tidak ingin gendang telinganya pecah. _"Aku bisa main musik! Mungkin aku bisa bernyanyi untuknya. Tapi…"_ nada suaranya menurun lagi_. "Kalau bernyanyi saja bukan kado namanya."_

"Rekam saja," kata Sasuke dengan suara bosan, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. _Hinata akan menyukai apa pun yang kau berikan untuknya, Naruto… Jadi apa pun tidak masalah._

"_Oh! Benar juga! Direkam!"_ Naruto terdengar puas. "_Thanks, Bro!"_

"_Anytime…"_

Sasuke meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu di tempatnya setelah Naruto memutuskan hubungan. Ia tertawa kecil sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada yang berbunga-bunga, pikirnya. Dan ia pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan belajar.

-

-

"AH! Naruto! Sasuke! Sai!!" seru Sakura gembira saat ketiga sahabatnya yang tampan muncul di pintu Blossoms Café pagi itu, sehari sebelum tahun baru. Gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja mengantar pesanan sarapan untuk salah satu tamu langsung bergegas meluncur ke arah pintu, menyambut mereka dengan senyum cerah sambil melambai-lambaikan nampan di tangannya. "Aku senang kalian datang. Kudengar kalian sangat sibuk di sekolah, ya?"

"Begitulah," sahut Naruto, nyengir lebar.

Sakura menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan berseri-seri. "Jadi… kalian mau sarapan di sini?"

"Kami sudah sarapan," sahut Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Kami kemari untuk kerja!"

"Yeah, biasanya sehari menjelang tahun baru sangat ramai, jadi…" Naruto membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung.

Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika ketiga sahabatnya itu mulai membuka ritsleting jaket mereka dan menampakkan kaus seragam Blossoms Café yang berwarna merah marun di baliknya. Gadis itu memekik girang dan nyaris saja membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan _rollerblade-_nya kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkap lengannya dan menahannya.

"Kau ini. Makanya, hati-hati," kata Sasuke dingin seperti biasa.

Sakura meringis padanya.

"_Whoa… Rombongan daun muda _datang lagi rupanya!" seru Kotetsu yang baru saja melihat mereka.

"Baguslah. Ada bala bantuan," kata Isaribi berseri-seri. Ia sudah membawa beberapa buku menu, _notes _dan pena, menyodorkannya pada masing-masing mereka.

"Kalau begitu, simpan dulu jaket kalian di loker," kata Sakura ceria, "Dan jangan lupa pakai celemeknya!" Dan gadis itu pun menggiring ketiga sahabatnya menuju ruang ganti pegawai untuk menyimpan jaket dan mengambil celemek untuk mereka.

Sakura dengan senang membantu mereka memasang celemek hitam dengan sedikit bordiran bertuliskan nama restoran itu di bagian depan, mengikatkannya di bagian belakang. Ia bahkan membantu merapikan kerah kaus Sasuke yang tidak rapi, tanpa sadar membuat cowok itu gugup. Suasana hatinya sepertinya sedang sangat bagus.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi pada gadis itu saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk restoran untuk menyambut tamu. Naruto dan Sai sedang sibuk mencatatkan pesanan.

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa kecil, wajahnya merona merah. "Tentu saja aku senang, Sasuke!"

"Ada kejadian bagus?" Sasuke menebak. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menatap Sakura curiga. _Senyum itu… Sasuke mengenali senyum itu…_

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk seraya menyibak anak rambutnya yang jatuh ke mata. "Coba tebak…" Jeda sejenak sementara gadis itu melebarkan mata hijau zamrudnya dengan dramatis pada Sasuke, "Kemarin waktu aku pergi jalan-jalan mencari buku di kota, aku bertemu seseorang!"

Hati Sasuke langsung mencelos. "Neji?" tebaknya jemu.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk. "Dan kau tahu… dia mengajakku makan siang! Dan malam ini dia sudah janji mau datang!"

Sasuke tidak tahu, apakah ia harus ikut gembira melihat Sakura berseri-seri seperti itu ataukah kecewa. Ya, kecewa karena lagi-lagi yang membuatnya begitu gembira adalah cowok lain, bukan dirinya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

Melihat tampang Sasuke yang muram membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke? Sakit?" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraba dahi Sasuke. Namun cowok itu menahan tangan Sakura sebelum sempat menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya dengan suara yang dipaksakan terdengar datar seperti biasanya.

Sakura menatapnya beberapa saat lagi. "Oh, oke. Tapi kalau tidak enak badan, bilang padaku, ya. Mukamu terlihat agak pucat soalnya."

"Hn."

"Ah…" Sakura langsung berpaling begitu ada tamu datang, seorang pria paruh baya berwajah bulat ramah yang sudah biasa sarapan di sana setiap pagi. "Selamat pagi, Paman," sambutnya cerah. "Sarapan yang biasa?"

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh, mengantar tamu mereka sampai ke meja. Rambut merah mudanya yang dibuntut kuda di belakang kepalanya bergoyang-goyang setiap kali ia bergerak. Bibirnya yang tipis tertarik membentuk senyum manis, membuat mata hijaunya yang lebar sedikit menyipit. Meskipun Sakura bukan gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya, tapi tetap saja… senyum itu membuat hati Sasuke tergetar. Tidak peduli untuk siapa senyum itu ditujukan.

"Dia manis, ya?" bisik seseorang di telinganya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyunggingkan seutas senyum. "Ya…"

Suara tawa kecil yang menyusul membuatnya tersadar. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto dan Sai sudah berdiri di dekatnya, cekikikan seperti anak perempuan. Senyumnya seketika lenyap seperti api kecil yang tiba-tiba dibanjur air. Rona merah menjalar sampai telinganya, entah karena malu atau marah. "Diam, kalian berdua!!" desisnya, kemudian cepat-cepat pergi untuk membereskan piring-piring kotor di meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan tamu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang tidak beruntung di sini, Sasuke atau Sakura?" kata Naruto dengan suara pelan selang beberapa saat seraya menghela napas. Matanya bergantian menatap Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kurasa selama mereka masih saling menyayangi sebagai sahabat, mereka berdua sama-sama beruntung," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Yeah, kau benar. Mereka masih beruntung." Cowok pirang itu bergegas pergi ketika ada salah satu tamu restoran yang memanggilnya.

Senyum di wajah Sai sedikit memudar ketika ia berpaling untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang baru datang. Di belakang tamu itu, tepatnya di lapangan parkir, ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya baru saja turun dari sebuah motor besar yang dikemudikan seorang cowok berjaket kulit. Ino Yamanaka.

_Yang tidak beruntung itu mungkin adalah aku…_

"Selamat er… pagi menjelang siang…" sapa Sai hangat saat gadis pirang itu melangkah masuk.

Ino mengeluarkan tawa renyah. "Selamat pagi menjelang siang juga, Sai…" balasnya.

"Idate tidak masuk?" tanya Sai berbasa-basi.

Ino menoleh ke luar sejenak, memandang motor Idate yang baru saja meninggalkan lapangan parkir. Ia masih tersenyum saat kembali memandang Sai. "Tidak. Dia ada keperluan lain. Omong-omong, sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak main ke _Green Leaves, _Sai. _Aku kangen padamu…_"

_Eh?_

-

-

TBC…

-

-

* * *

_**Abal! Abal! Abal! Abal! Aaargh~~!!! Saya ngerasa cerita ini gak maju-maju. Bener gak sih? *getok kepala sendiri* Alurnya jadi superlambat gini… Tapi janji deh, habis tahun baru (maksudnya tahun baru di fic ini) konfliknya dipadetin lagi. Kayanya kalo dimunculin sekarang kurang pas. Jadi biarkan saja para cowok itu (Sasuke-Naruto-Sai) saling tahu hati masing-masing aja dulu. Dan line yang terakhir itu… euh… sepertinya Ino mulai ngasih harapan. =_=' –Lho? Authornya siapa, yah?-**_

_**Maaf juga atas keterlambatan apdetannya. Dan mungkin chapter depan juga bakal molor lagi. Banyak kerjaan n banyak pikiran.. Huhu.. T.T**_

_**Buat yang udah review…**_

_**evey charen : Aaah~~ baru dibilang apdetnya regular, udah langsung molor. Gomen na, evey-san.. ^^**_

_**Uchiha Cesa : Gak suka SasuHina, kah? Hehehe… tenang, di sini SasuHina itu cuma temenan kok. Mereka kan kenal dari kecil, makanya akrab kayak kakak-adik, walaupun tadinya Sasuke emang suka sama Hinata. Tapi sekarang dia dukung NaruHina kok. ^^**_

_**Haruno shisly : Makasih sudah baca n review.. ^^ Soal pairing… udah ditentuin sih sebenernya. Cuma aku rasa inti fic ini bukan di pairingnya kok… Romance bukan menu utama. ^^**_

_**Kakkoii-chan : Iyah.. novel yang dimaksud itu novel yang dikasihin ke Sakura. Ada something –yang-bisa-ditebak- di balik novel itu. Maksa banget deh. Hahaha… XD **_

_**Nana-chan : Iyah, dia gak nyadar dan gak tau Hinata ultah. Sasukenya juga lupa ngasih tau, sih.. Hehehe…**_

_**Mayuura : Makasih review dobel-sama-chappie-kemarinnya.. ^^ **_

_**Dilia-chan : Aw… dilia.. Ternyata ada juga yang ngalamin sindrom tak suka Hinata kaya saya yah. Hohoho… Um.. gomen, belum mereview fic2mu, padahal baca.. *dilempar* Yang SaiIno itu lucu banget. Sampe jungkir bacanya. XDD**_

_**KyuubiMeiHime : Waw.. makasih.. Lagi skripsi juga? Sama dong.. Semangat yah!! ^^**_

_**Aika-chan : Um.. yang bagian itu kayanya bakal jadi sumber konflik di chapter2 depan Ai.. Udah kepala 7 nih.. ^^**_

_**Alegre541 : Huhuhu… pertanyaanmu tar kali yah terjawabnya. Tapi kalo yang masalah sepele2 gitu aku skip aja, kan banyak timeskip di sini. Anggep aja kejadiannya pas timeskip –ngeles banget-**_

_**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : Waaaah~~ sampe repot2 review satu-satu. *speechless* Makasih banget yah.. *hug***_

_**Cuiciko : Makasih udah mampir.. Panjang, ya? Hihihi… XD**_

_**Minna-san… makasih banget semuanya *peluk2 sekaligus* XDD**_

_**Selamat Hari Raya Iedul Adha buat teman-teman yang merayakan… Putz mau mudik dulu nih ke Cirebon. Ada yang orang Cirebon? ^^**_


	72. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer : **Naruto, 'Crazy For This Girl' dan 'Angels' bukan milik saya.

**Warning : **12.641 only story. Romance. Full dialog.

Catatan : Ada perubahan sedikit di chapter 69. Dikit aja, mungkin gak ada yang nyadar. ^^

* * *

Malam tahun baru kali ini benar-benar asyik –setidaknya bagi Sakura. Bukan bererarti ia tidak pernah merayakan malam tahun baru semalam suntuk bersama teman-temannya. Tahun lalu misalnya, ia bersama Ino dan beberapa gadis teman mereka mengadakan _pajamas party _di rumah Ino. Tapi berhubung Ino sekarang sudah ada Idate dan mereka berencana menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun bersama-sama –dan mereka baru saja pergi beberapa saat yang lalu, sepertinya tahun ini ia tidak bisa merayakannya bersama sobat kentalnya itu.

Tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena ada Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai –dan, ah! Kau melupakan Neji! Bukankah cowok itu sudah janji akan datang dan mengajaknya keluar? Tepatnya, itulah yang membuat malam tahun barunya lebih istimewa tahun ini. Sakura akan melewatkannya dengan cowok yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak lama!

Seperti yang dijanjikannya, Neji datang ke Blossom Café pukul delapan malam.

Sasuke hanya bisa membalas sapaan rivalnya –tepatnya, rival sepihak—itu datar dan menatap dengan mata dipicingkan saat Neji berbincang-bincang dengan Azami di konter sementara menunggu Sakura yang berganti pakaian di kamar ganti. Melihat keakraban Neji dengan ibu Sakura mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke sedikit gusar. Cowok itu mendengus keras untuk melampiaskan perasaannya dan mengelap meja agak terlalu bersemangat sampai menabrak jatuh botol garam. Mengumpat pelan, Sasuke membungkuk untuk mengambil botol kecil yang menggelinding ke bawah meja.

Naruto, yang kebetulan sedang melintas di dekatnya mengekeh kecil seraya bersenandung, "_Ada yang cemburu~~_"

"_Shut up!_" Sasuke yang baru saja muncul dari bawah meja mendesis pelan ke arah Naruto yang meringis menggodanya, lalu meletakkan kembali botol garam di tempatnya semula di atas meja.

"Sudah mau berangkat, Sakura?" Mereka mendengar Sai berkata.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti, sudah menanggalkan kaus Blocafnya dan tampak manis dalam balutan sweter pink pucat berkerah tinggi dan mantel barunya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Sai yang sedang membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen mengepul. "Ya, Sai. Maaf ya, aku duluan."

Sai membalas senyumnya. "Tidak apa. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"_Thanks!_" Sakura berkata ceria, kemudian berpaling pada Sasuke dan Naruto, "Aku duluan ya, teman-teman!"

"Dia kelihatannya senang sekali," Naruto berkomentar pelan –sangat pelan sehingga hanya Sasuke dan Sai saja yang bisa mendengarnya—seraya memperhatikan Sakura menghampiri Neji di konter. Mereka sempat mendengar cowok berambut cokelat kopi itu berpamitan pada Azami dan berjanji akan mengantar Sakura pulang setelah acara kembang api, sebelum ia dan Sakura meninggalkan restoran. Neji membukakan pintu bagi Sakura, dan gadis itu menggumamkan terimakasih dengan wajah bersemu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Sakura sangat menyukai Hyuuga," kata Sai, "Cowok itu sangat _gentleman _dan aku pernah baca di majalah kalau gadis-gadis menyukai laki-laki yang seperti itu."

"Yeah, itu masuk akal," timpal Naruto. Diliriknya Sasuke yang masih memandangi Sakura dan Neji yang sedang berjalan melintasi halaman parkir menuju mobil Neji dari jendela. "Tidak seperti orang ini," tambahnya, menyeringai. Untung saja pikiran Sasuke sedang tidak ada di sana saat itu, sehingga ia tidak mendengarnya. Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Tenang saja," ujarnya sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatian cowok itu dari lapangan parkir.

"Apa?" sentak Sasuke judes.

"Setelah ini kita akan menyusul mereka dan kau bisa mengawasi mereka." Naruto nyengir dan buru-buru kabur dari sana sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi.

Sasuke menggeram. "Memangnya aku ayahnya pakai acara mengawasinya segala?" gerutunya, kemudian berbalik untuk membawa tumpukan piring kotor dari meja yang dibersihkannya barusan ke dapur. Ia bisa mendengar Naruto terkekeh.

Pengunjung yang datang lebih sedikit malam itu. Barangkali mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang lebih ramai daripada di restoran kecil di pinggiran Konoha untuk melewatkan malam tahun baru. Maka Azami memutuskan untuk menutup Blossoms Café lebih cepat. Setelah semua bangku sudah diangkat ke atas meja, semua piring dan peralatan dapur sudah bersih, dan lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, mereka meninggalkan restoran.

Azami langsung pulang ke rumahnya, sementara para pegawainya –minus Paman Teuchi—memutuskan untuk melewatkan malam tahun baru bersama-sama dengan jalan-jalan ke _Konoha City Square_, melihat kembang api.

Tempat itu sudah sangat ramai ketika mereka sampai di sana. Di sana sini, didirikan tenda-tenda yang menyediakan macam-macam, mulai dari makanan, barang-barang murah sampai permainan tradisional yang biasa mereka jumpai saat festival musim semi atau musim panas. Lampion kertas warna-warni menghiasi sepanjang jalan itu sampai ke _Konoha Central Park. _Di sebuah lapangan terbuka yang dulu dipakai untuk festival band, kini berdiri sebuah panggung yang kerumuni orang-orang yang riuh rendah. Musik yang dimainkan sekelompok anak muda di atas panggung terdengar berdentum-dentum memenuhi udara malam yang dingin.

Naruto dan sedua karibnya memisahkan diri dari rombongan Kotetsu dan yang lain di persimpangan menuju _Konoha Central Park. _Mereka bertemu banyak anak-anak Konoha High selama berkeliling tempat itu, termasuk sekelompok cewek yang langsung histeris melihat Sasuke –atau Sai? Perlu satu jam penuh bagi mereka sampai akhirnya berhasil meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman cewek-cewek itu, setelah diseret kesana kemari tentu saja. Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya mengekor saja, terbahak menertawakan kedua temannya.

"Memang enak jadi cowok populer," kekehnya meledek.

Mereka juga sempat melihat Ino yang sedang bergandengan tangan mesra dengan Idate sambil menikmati dango di salah satu stand yang menjual makanan. Ino terlihat tertawa-tawa sambil menyuapkan setusuk dango dengan saus yang menetes-netes pada pacarnya itu. Melihat tampang Sai, Naruto buru-buru menyeretnya menjauh dari sana sebelum Ino melihat mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita ke lapangan saja, nonton band," usul Naruto kemudian.

Saat itu empat puluh lima menit menjelang tengah malam dan ketiga cowok itu sudah agak lelah berkeliling dan harus menghadapi kekecewaan karena tidak menemukan Sakura dan Neji di mana pun. Bahkan Sasuke sudah mulai dikuasai pikiran yang tidak-tidak soal dua orang itu. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka sedang berduaan di suatu tempat yang sepi dan…

_Akh! Cukup!_

"Yeah. Kita nonton band saja," gumam Sasuke setuju, dan ketiganya bergegas kembali ke lapangan tempat panggung musik berada.

Namun sebelum mereka mencapai tempat itu, Sasuke melihat punggung yang amat dikenalnya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat bundaran KCS bersama pacarnya, sang dokter hewan, Hana Inuzuka dan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal Sasuke. Barangkali adalah teman sekantor kakaknya.

"Kak Itachi!" panggil Sasuke.

Itachi tampaknya tidak mendengarnya di antara suara bising di sekelilingnya. Salah satu temannya lah yang melihat saat Sasuke dan dua yang lain mendekat. Orang itu menyenggol Itachi dan mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Itachi ikut menoleh, tersenyum lebar melihat adik laki-lakinya.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau kemari juga?!" sapanya. "Bersama Naruto dan Sai juga?" Itachi menyunggingkan senyum pada kedua kawan Sasuke.

Terdengar salakan anjing. Rufus._ Retriever_ jantan berbulu cokelat keemasan yang sejak tadi bermain bersama seekor _husky _abu-abu milik Hana, melompat ke arah Sasuke, menyambutnya. Sasuke dengan senang membungkuk dan menggaruk leher anjingnya. "Sudah tidak marah lagi padaku, Ruf?"

"_Woof!!" _Rufus menyalak riang. Melompat hendak menjilati telinga tuannya.

"Bertiga saja?" tanya Itachi. Mata hitamnya menjelajahi wajah-wajah lelah ketiga remaja itu ketika mereka sudah duduk di bangku semen yang mengelilingi sebuah pohon maple yang hampir botak. Ia menyeringai. "Kenapa kalian bertampang seperti itu, eh? Ini kan tahun baru. Nikmati sedikit, dong…"

"Berisik, ah," gerutu Sasuke sambil yang duduk di sebelah Itachi. Dengan seenaknya, ia mengambil cangkir kertas berisi kopi krim di tangan sang kakak dan menenggaknya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan protes Itachi. Naruto dan Sai sedang ditawari makanan kecil oleh Hana.

"Aku tadi melihat Neji dan Sakura," beritahu Itachi pada Sasuke, "Mereka berkencan, ya?"

Sasuke hanya menggendikkan bahunya, berlagak tidak peduli, lalu menghirup sisa kopi krim di cangkirnya hingga tandas.

"Kak Itachi lihat Sakura?" timbrung Naruto yang ternyata mendengarkan. "Di mana?"

"Tadi sih mereka sedang menonton musik di sana," Itachi menunjuk ke arah panggung di lapangan tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Cahaya lampu laser juga terlihat bersilangan di langit malam dari arah sana.

Sasuke meremas cangkir kertasnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Ayo kita ke sana!" Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari teman-temannya, Sasuke langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Haah… Dasar!"

Naruto dan Sai kemudian bergegas menyusulnya.

"Adikmu kenapa, Itachi?" tanya Hana pada Itachi, seraya menggeser duduknya mendekat pada kekasihnya itu, menawarinya sekaleng minuman ringan.

"Terimakasih," Itachi mengambil minuman yang ditawarkan Hana dan membukanya. Diliriknya wanita di sebelahnya seraya menyeringai nakal. "Biasalah… Sedang panas. Sama seperti orang yang suka ngambek sampai hidungnya berasap setiap kali aku didekati wanita la—ouch!"

"Itachii…" Hana mencubitnya gemas tepat di pinggangnya. Wajahnya merona. "Siapa yang ngambek sampai hidungnya berasap?!"

"Eeh… Masih tidak mau ngaku, ya?" Itachi balas mencubit ujung hidung wanita berambut cokelat itu sambil tertawa, lalu merangkul bahunya.

"Hei, hei, hei! Tolong ya, jangan mesra-mesraan di sini. Hargai yang sedang jomblo dong!"

"_Woof!!" _

Si _husky _dan _retriever _di sebelah mereka menyalak riang, seakan ikut menggodai kedua tuan mereka.

Sai dan Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyusul Sasuke dan ketiganya kini bergabung bersama orang-orang yang sedang menikmati alunan musik di dekat panggung berukuran sedang itu. Tampak orang berkerumun di dekat bibir panggung, berjingkrak-jingkrak heboh mengikuti alunan musik, sementara yang lain memilih menonton dari kejauhan sambil duduk-duduk santai. Berdua dengan pasangan atau berkelompok dengan teman-teman segeng –mereka sempat melihat rombongan Yamato dan teman-teman pegawai Blocaf berkumpul di sana juga, sudah memegang terompet masing-masing dan sedang tertawa-tawa melahap jagung bakar dan soda.

Sasuke menjulurkan lehernya dan menoleh ke sana kemari, berharap menemukan kepala merah muda di antara orang-orang. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya di mana pun, setidaknya sampai Sai menarik lengannya dan menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Itu Sakura!" serunya mengatasi suara bising di sekeliling mereka.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sai, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang malah melompat supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Sasuke seharusnya sudah bisa mengantisipasinya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang mendadak menyerangnya saat melihat Sakura di sana. Bersama Neji.

Mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari panggung, tapi juga tidak begitu dekat dan ikut berkerumun bersama orang-orang yang berjingkrakan di bibir panggung. Tapi jelas mereka juga tengah menikmati alunan musik. Sakura terlihat begitu gembira. Gadis itu bertepuk tangan dan tertawa. Sesekali ia menoleh pada Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya, mengatakan sesuatu entah apa padanya, lalu keduanya tertawa. Bahkan Neji tampak sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis bermata hijau itu, tidak keberatan saat Sakura meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya bergoyang.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kita jangan menggangunya!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram kecil. "Yeah, betul," gerutunya sambil berpaling. Tidak tahan kalau harus melihat lebih lama.

Melihat tampang sahabatnya itu, Naruto mengulurkan lengannya merangkul pundak Sasuke. "Jangan muram begitu, Teman! Lagi pula kan masih ada aku dan Sai. Masa kau mau mengacuhkan kami…"

"Yeah," timpal Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa, "Memangnya yang punya pasangan saja yang boleh bersenang-senang?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyuman tertahan. Ia mendengus tertawa. "Oke. Ayo bersenang-senang!!"

Ketiga cowok itu lantas berlari menggabungkan diri dalam kerumunan yang sedang berjingkrakan di depan panggung, ikut melompat-lompat bersama mereka sambil tertawa-tawa. Melepaskan segala _title_ sebagai cowok dingin dan bersikap layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Mereka bahkan tidak malu ikut bernyanyi bersama yang lain saat para pemain band itu menyanyikan bagian refrain,

"_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl"_

"_I'm crazy for this girl!!!" _teriak Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto bersamaan, kemudian ketiganya meledak dalam tawa kembali sembari saling berangkulan.

Band di atas panggung mengakhiri lagu mereka dan lapangan itu bergemuruh dalam sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan meriah. Sasuke bahkan sampai terbatuk-batuk saking seringnya ia berteriak-teriak. Wajah Naruto merah padam dan Sai tampak kepayahan mengatur napasnya. Meski begitu ketiganya terlihat –setidaknya, berusaha—menikmati saat-saat itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, disusul suara anak perempuan yang sudah amat dikenalnya, "Butuh minum?"

Dengan hati mencelos karena terkejut, Sasuke berbalik dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hijau zamrud yang tampak berkilau memantulkan cahaya lampu. Sakura tersenyum lebar padanya, menawarkan sebotol air mineral. "Halo, Sasuke!"

"Kau!" Mata hitam Sasuke melebar. "Ngapain—" kata-katanya terhenti dan untuk beberapa saat ia hanya menatap gadis di depannya yang balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, "Oh, sudahlah. _Thanks._" Diambilnya botol air yang diulurkan Sakura padanya, lalu menenggaknya banyak-banyak.

"SAKURA!!" Naruto berseru. Ia juga sudah melihat Sakura, begitu juga Sai.

"Hai, Naruto, Sai. Kalian kelihatannya bersenang-senang tanpaku, huh?"

"Kami kira kau juga sedang bersenang-senang," sahut Naruto sambil nyengir. Sakura membalasnya dengan wajah tersipu. "Neji mana?"

"Dia sedang terima telepon," sahut Sakura, menunjuk ke belakangnya dengan ibu jari. "Kukira kalian bertiga tidak jadi datang."

"Tentu saja kami datang," seru Naruto sambil tertawa, "Mana mungkin kami ketinggalan yang seperti ini."

Sakura terkikik. "Aku tadi lihat kalian bertiga," ujarnya setelah kikikannya mereda. Mata hijaunya menyapu ke arah Sai dan Sasuke, tersenyum pada mereka. "Whoa… benar-benar pengalaman langka melihat kalian berdua seperti tadi! Sasuke bernyanyi! _Omigod!_"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, berlagak cuek.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak bernyanyi. Lebih tepatnya berteriak," kata Sai.

"Terimakasih, Sai," gerutu Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura tertawa.

Tepat saat itu, Neji menyeruak muncul dari kerumunan di belakang Sakura. Ponsel masih tergenggam dalam tangannya. Cowok itu menghampiri Sakura. "Maaf lama," ucapnya pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar gadis itu dalam suasana riuh rendah tempat itu.

Sakura yang tidak mengetahui kedatangan Neji sedikit terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba cowok itu sudah memegang bahunya. Wajahnya memerah. "Oh—Oke."

Neji kemudian berpaling pada tiga yang lain, menyapa mereka semua dengan ramah. Naruto dan Sai membalas sapaannya santai, sementara Sasuke terihat agak kaku. Giginya terkatup rapat dan hanya gerutuan tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya. Namun Neji sepertinya tidak begitu memperhatikan, karena saat itu MC sedang mengumumkan mereka akan segera melakukan hitung mundur.

Sebuah billboard elektronik berukuran raksasa yang memang terpasang di salah satu sisi lapangan _Konoha City Square _itu menampilkan sebuah jam digital yang bergerak mundur menghitung waktu yang tersisa di tahun ini. Semua orang mulai menghitung mundur, dipandu dengan sang MC di atas panggung.

"_Sepuluh… Sembilan… Delapan…"_

"Aaah… Sial! Kita tidak punya terompet!"

"Aku ada! Aku ada!" Sakura buru-buru mengeluarkan terompel kertas berukuran kecil dari balik mantelnya, mengulurkannya pada Naruto. "Kau saja yang tiup."

"_Lima… Empat… Tiga… Dua…"_

_Pssiuuu… TAR! TAR!_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

Lapangan itu langsung meledak oleh sorakan dan suara terompet yang dibunyikan bersahut-sahutan. Juga suara kembang api yang meletus di udara, membuat langit malam yang hitam dipenuhi percikan api berbagai warna dan formasi. Orang-orang saling mengucapkan selamat tahun baru di bawah siraman cahaya kembang api. Suasana benar-benar riuh rendah.

"Selamat tahun baru, Neji," ucap Sakura pada cowok bermata lavender di sebelahnya. Awalnya ia sempat ragu, namun kemudian memutuskan untuk nekat saja menyentuh tangan cowok itu.

Neji menoleh padanya dan mata keduanya bertemu. Sakura bisa melihat pantulan cahaya kembang api di bola mata lavender yang bening itu. Hatinya seakan meledak dalam kebahagiaan saat merasakan tangan Neji balas menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Selamat tahun baru, Sakura."

Keduanya lantas bertukar senyum, sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan… terluka.

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!!!" seruan Naruto seketika membuyarkan momen itu. Ia meniup terompetnya keras-keras.

Sakura tertawa dan berpaling untuk mengucapkan selamat tahun baru pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Misi pertama untuk tahun ini; membawa Sasuke Uchiha ke puncak tahta ketua organisasi sekolah di Konoha High School!! YEAAAH!!!"

"Berisik, Naruto!!"

Tapi tak ada yang menghiraukan protes Sasuke. Sakura dan Sai ikut bersorak mendukung. Bahkan Neji ikut menyerukan dukungannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau sebal dengan ini semua.

-

-

Beberapa saat setelah acara kembang api selesai, Neji mengantar Sakura pulang sesuai janjinya. Mereka berjalan ke lapangan parkir tempat mobil Neji diparkir sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi mesra begitu?"

Naruto dan Sai memutar-mutar bola mata mereka, lalu tertawa.

-

-

Suara musik instrumen _Bounce _milik _Timbaland _terdengar memenuhi kamar luas beratap tinggi itu. Sosok berambut gelap berantakan yang sejak tadi terbaring tengkurap di bawah selimutnya yang hangat mulai bergerak. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya sementara matanya masih terpejam, jelas sangat terganggu dengan bunyi-bunyian yang masih terus berlanjut itu. Semakin lama semakin kencang.

Sai –sosok itu—mengeluarkan suara erangan pelan yang teredam bantal. Tanpa membuka matanya, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai-gapai ke arah meja di samping ranjang. Matanya yang terkatup perlahan membuka saat tangannya menemukan ponsel di atas meja.

'_Siapa sih yang menelepon pagi-pagi buta begini?'_ pikirnya jengkel seraya membawa ponselnya ke depan wajahnya yang mengantuk.

Mata sayu itu melebar. Rupanya sekarang bukan pagi lagi, melainkan sudah tengah hari dan bukan orang yang menelepon yang menyebabkan ponselnya meraung nyaring, melainkan bertumpuk _email_ yang baru masuk ke _mailbox _ponselnya.

Malas-malasan, Sai mulai memeriksa satu per satu _email-email_ itu. Berderet ucapan selamat tahun baru dari nomor yang ia tidak kenal, dari kakeknya yang sedang berada di luar kota, dari Gaara dan beberapa teman dari KAA, dari Sakura dan… Sai menegakkan dirinya begitu mendadak saat membaca nama kontak yang tertera di salah satu pesan di sana; _Nona Cantik._

_Ino…_

"_SELAMAT TAHUN BARU, SAI!! Semoga tahun ini jauh lebih baik dari yang kemarin. SEMANGAT!! Btw, semalam kau tahun baruan di mana? Semalam KCS meriah sekali. Bazar dan pesta kembang apinya benar-benar spektakuler. Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa merayakannya bersama, ya…"_

Ino menyertakan foto kembang api hasil jepretan kamera ponsel di _email -_nya.

Sai tersenyum lebar –sangat lebar sampai akhirnya ia tertawa. _Email _singkat itu membuat hatinya melambung tinggi sampai-sampai tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa Ino sudah dimiliki oleh pemuda lain. Sepertinya ungkapan 'cinta itu buta' benar adanya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Sai segera membalas pesan singkat itu.

"_Selamat tahun baru juga, Nona Cantik... Bisakah kita bertemu sore ini?"_

-

-

Cuaca hari pertama di tahun ini terbilang sangat cerah. Langit bersih tanpa segumpal awan pun yang menghalangi cahaya matahari yang hangat sampai ke bumi. Hari terhangat sepanjang musim dingin ini, pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu duduk di sisi jendela kamarnya, menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan sisa salju di luar. Tangannya memegangi ponsel di telinganya dan bibirnya sibuk mengoceh penuh semangat pada lawan bicaranya di seberang. Semua yang dialaminya semalam kembali diputar dalam sesi obrolan panjang sesama gadis yang diselingi banyak tawa sepanjang pagi itu. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Ino tentang kencannya semalam, kini tiba giliran gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura berusaha tidak melewatkan apa pun. Gadis itu menceritakan semuanya, bahkan sampai detil-detil terkecil sekali pun. Dan pendengar yang begitu antusias membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"…dan akhirnya dia mengantarku pulang. Dan kau tahu, Ino, DIA MENGGANDENG TANGANKU SAAT MEMBAWAKU KE MOBILNYA!!"

Terdengar suara pekikan girang dari seberang. "_Terus, terus? Apa dia mengatakan dia menyukaimu setelah itu? Atau mungkin kalian malah… kissing?"_

"Hell no!! Ino, tidak sejauh itu!" bantah Sakura segera, setengah tertawa. Wajahnya merah padam. "Dia hanya mengantarku pulang. Kami mengobrol sedikit tentang pesta kembang api selama perjalanan dan dia memberitahuku kalau dia sangat senang."

Ino mengeluarkan suara kecewa. "_Kukira lebih dari itu –maksudku, setelah kalian berdua bergandengan tangan, masa sih tidak ada apa-apa lagi? Setidaknya 'aku suka padamu' pasti akan terucap, kan?_"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, Ino. Seharusnya yang kecewa di sini adalah aku, bukan kau."

"_Yeah, yeah…"_ Sakura membayangkan Ino memutar bola matanya di seberang. _"Kau terlalu cepat puas, Sakura."_

Sakura menghela napasnya perlahan. Jemarinya memainkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang digerai lepas. "Entahlah, Ino. Aku merasa ini bukan saatnya. Seperti ada ganjalan."

"_Ganjalan apa lagi, sih? Jelas-jelas jalan kalian begitu mulus seperti jalan bebas hambatan! Suami-suamimu juga sudah mendukung, kan?"_

"Kurasa begitu…" Sakura menjawab agak ragu. Naruto dan Sai memang mendukungnya, tapi Sasuke... Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, tapi mau tidak mau ini sedikit mengganggunya juga dan membuatnya bingung kadang-kadang. Sakura merasa sikap Sasuke agak lain setiap kali mereka menyinggung soal Neji atau bertemu muka dengannya. Sinis, ketus, pokoknya tidak menyenangkan. Sakura tidak mengerti apakah ada masalah antara dua cowok itu atau bagaimana, tapi sejauh ini sikap Neji biasa saja terhadap Sasuke, bahkan cenderung ramah.

Selama ini Sakura berpura-pura tidak memperhatikannya dan tidak pernah menyinggungnya di depan Sasuke. Ia sangat mengenal cowok itu. Disinggung pun Sasuke pasti akan mengelak, jadi tidak akan ada gunanya bertanya langsung. Bisa-bisa Sasuke malah marah dan Sakura tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran yang tidak perlu. Gadis itu hanya berharap sikap Sasuke itu hanya sementara saja, dan kalau memang ada masalah antara Neji dan Sasuke, mudah-mudahan masalah itu cepat selesai. Sangat tidak mengenakkan rasanya kalau cowok yang kita taksir bermusuhan dengan sahabat karib sendiri, kan?

Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya ragu.

Mantan kekasih Neji, Yakumo Kurama, yang juga seniornya di klub teater, tampaknya semakin lama semakin memacangkan matanya pada dirinya, membuatnya jengah dan tidak enak. Sakura setengah yakin gadis itu masih ada hati pada Neji dan tidak rela ada gadis lain yang dekat dengan cowok itu.

Dan Neji... Sejujurnya Sakura masih ragu dengan perasaan Neji terhadapnya. Kadang ia merasa yakin kalau Neji juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya, dengan perlakuan cowok itu padanya, membuat Sakura merasa istimewa. Tapi di lain waktu perasaan itu justru terasa mengambang dan Neji tidak pernah sekali pun mengungkit-ungkit soal apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Sakura, termasuk saat cowok itu menggandeng tangannya tadi malam. Setiap kali berada di dekat Neji, Sakura merasa terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian. Tidak jelas ke mana arahnya hubungan mereka.

Intinya… jalannya tidak semulus yang Ino kira.

"Sakura… Kita berangkat sekarang, Sayang!" terdengar suara Azami dari luar pintu kamar.

"Iya, Bu… Sebentar lagi!" sahut Sakura. Gadis itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Ino, sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Biasa, aku dan ibuku akan ziarah ke makam ayah dan kakak. Setelah itu kami ke restoran. Kau mau ke sana juga?"

"_Oh, kurasa hari ini tidak. Aku ada janji dengan Sai nanti sore."_

Gerakan Sakura yang hendak mengambil sikat rambut di meja rias serta merta terhenti. Alisnya naik. "Janji dengan Sai?" tanyanya seakan tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru didengarnya tadi.

"_Er… ya…" _Hanya perasaannya saja ataukah suara Ino memang terdengar salah tingkah? _"Ah, ibuku memanggil! Aku harus pergi, Sakura. Daah…"_

"Tunggu dulu, I—" Tapi Ino sudah keburu memutuskan sambungan. "—no…"

Sakura menurunkan ponselnya, menghela napas perlahan. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa kedekatan Ino dan Sai membuat hatinya tidak tenang, tidak peduli Ino selalu meyakinkannya kalau mereka hanya berteman. Mungkin ia tidak akan merasa segusar itu andai saja Sai tidak menyimpan perasaan yang lebih mendalam dibanding sekedar pertemanan terhadap Ino. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, kan? Sai bahkan sudah mengakui kalau ia menyukai Ino, yang notabene sudah memiliki cowok lain yang menjadi kekasihnya. Dan siapa yang bisa menjamin pendirian Ino-yang-hanya-ingin-berteman-dengan-Sai tidak akan berubah?

Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau Idate sampai tahu? –Ino pernah memberitahunya kalau Idate sangat pencemburu dan ia juga belum lupa mereka pernah bertengkar hebat gara-gara Ino terlalu kerap dikelilingi cowok-cowok di band, yang kemudian berakhir dengan pengunduran diri Ino dari band itu.

_Oh, tidak… Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak nekat bermain api…_

"Sakura!"

Suara Azami yang memanggilnya membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Aku segera turun, Bu!"

Sakura buru-buru menjejalkan ponsel ke dalam saku _jeans-_nya, memeriksa bayangannya sekilas di dalam cermin rias sebelum menyambar mantel dan tasnya dari atas tempat tidur, dan kemudian bergegas turun menyusul ibunya.

-

-

Sai mengira semuanya akan berjalan sempurna hari ini. Ino sudah setuju untuk bertemu dengannya siang ini di _Green Leaves Coffee, _dan ia membayangkan akan melewatkan hari pertama tahun ini dengan gadis itu, mungkin juga... mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya, membuatnya gelisah, tidak enak makan, tidak bisa tidur, yang anehnya malah membawa segudang inspirasi untuknya.

Sekali lagi, Sai tidak peduli Ino sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli pada Idate.

Masa bodoh.

Tapi... ia _benar-benar _tidak bisa mengabaikan yang ini.

Seketika khayalan indahnya buyar, hancur berantakan. Dadanya sesak luar biasa, lebih sesak daripada saat menyadari bahwa perasaannya terhadap Ino nyaris tidak mungkin.

Siang itu Sai sedang berada di studionya, melepas kain kanvas salah satu lukisannya yang baru diselesaikannya beberapa hari yang lalu dari penahannya. Lukisan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Sore ini ia berencana akan menghadiahkannya pada sang model, berharap ia akan senang menerimanya.

Tentu saja ia akan senang, pikir Sai. Selama ini Ino selalu berkata ia sangat menyukai gambar-gambar yang dibuatnya dan berharap Sai bisa melukisnya kapan-kapan. Membayangkan reaksi gadis itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Sembari bersenandung kecil, Sai mulai menggulung kanvasnya dengan hati-hati dan membungkusnya.

Setelah mengikatkan tali pembungkusnya, Sai meletakkan gulungan itu di atas meja di sebelah _notebook -_nya yang belum diambilnya sejak mengerjakan desain untuk panggung drama bersama Sasuke dan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya ia berencana membuat desain lagi untuk poster kampanye Sasuke sementara menunggu sore, namun kotak di sudut itu menarik perhatiannya. Kotak barang-barang milik mendiang kakaknya.

Sai sudah melihat kotak yang satunya, yang berisi lukisan-lukisannya. Tapi yang itu... Sai sama sekali belum menyentuhnya. Mau tak mau, ia penasaran juga.

Tidak seperti kotak –atau bisa dibilang, peti—yang satunya yang terbuka di bagian atas, kotaknya tertutup, lengkap dengan gerendel yang menahan setiap sisi tutupnya. Meski begitu, kotak itu tidak terkunci. Dibukanya satu per satu gerendelnya, kemudian membukanya perlahan, mengintip isinya dengan penasaran.

Di dalamnya ada bermacam-macam barang. Pigura-pigura foto, piala, piagam penghargaan, buku-buku, termasuk beberapa buku sketsa lama dan beberapa set peralatan melukis lengkap yang sepertinya sudah berkali-kali dipakai, semuanya campur aduk di dalamnya. Semuanya terlihat seperti barang-barang biasa kecuali satu. Sai barangkali tidak akan memperhatikannya juga kalau saja bentuknya tidak menarik. Sebuah kotak kayu berpelitur dengan ukiran bunga lili yang cantik, seperti sebuah kotak musik di cerita-cerita klasik yang pernah dibacanya. Tapi ini sama sekali bukan kotak musik. Tidak ada alunan alunan musik dan boneka balerina yang berputar-putar saat ia membuka kotak yang cukup berat itu. Hanya ada beberapa lembar kertas pesan, foto-foto lama, sebuah kotak beludru biru dan sebuah buku jurnal bersampul kulit berwarna cokelat tua.

Sai mengambil foto-fotonya terlebih dulu. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum melihat foto-foto lama itu. Beberapa lembar menampilkan dirinya yang masih kecil bersama Shin, kemudian foto mereka dalam balutan seragam KAA yang diambil di depan gedung sekolah seni itu. Ada juga foto-foto Shin bersama teman-temannya di sekolah, foto-fotonya di festival yang kerap ia didatangi, foto saat _showcase, _bahkan ada juga foto pelayan-pelayan mereka yang sedang makan di dapur –tampang mereka yang panik benar-benar terlihat lucu. Sampai akhirnya Sai menemukan satu foto terakhir. Dahinya berkerut tipis. Ia mengenali latar foto itu.

Lapangan samping Konoha High, tempatnya bersekolah sekarang. Tampak dalam foto itu, sekelompok anak-anak berseragam klub _cheerleader _yang sedang berlatih.

Ah, Sai baru saja teringat. Bukankah _Sang Bidadari _Shin itu juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya sekarang? Didekatkannya foto itu di depan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Siapa tahu ia mendapatkan petunjuk lain soal gadis misterius itu. Tapi wajah-wajah di sana tampak blur, tidak jelas karena terlalu jauh. Ada beberapa sosok dengan rambut pirang di sana. Tapi dengan gambar buram seperti itu, Sai tidak bisa menebak yang mana gadis itu.

Menghela napas tak puar, ia lalu meletakkan kembali tumpukan foto itu di tempatnya semula dan mengambil kotak beludru biru. Napasnya seakan tercekat saat melihat apa yang terdapat di dalamnya; seuntai kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih, dengan liontin berbentuk kristal salju terbuat dari batu _saphire_ yang berkilauan menggantung di rantai itu. Indah sekali...

Itu... kalung yang sama seperti yang ada di lukisan _Sang Bidadari. _

Matanya kini tertumbuk pada buku jurnal Shin. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kian kencang saat tangannya meraih buku itu. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. Dibukanya lembar demi lembar buku lama itu. Tintanya sudah agak mengabur. Shin pasti sudah lama sekali menulis di buku ini, pikirnya. Awalnya hanya catatan harian biasa, daftar PR, janji dengan dokter dan semacamnya. Sampai ia mencapai bagian tengah buku itu.

Setangkai mawar yang sudah mengering terselip di sela-sela halamannya. Sai menggeser tangkai rapuh itu supaya bisa membaca tulisan di bawahnya.

"_... February 14 XXXX,_

_...Alamanda Avenue... Di bawah siraman cahaya matahari yang cerah, di antara kerumunan orang-orang, parade merah muda, aku melihatnya. Setangkai mawar putih ia tawarkan sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi bagiku, itu adalah sebuah pertanda..."_

Mawar putih... Alamanda Avenue...

Ini pastilah saat-saat Shin pertama kali bertemu dengan sang gadis misterius, pikir Sai. Dibukanya lagi halaman-halaman lain. Dan ia menemukan catatan yang lain.

"_...Bertemu lagi. Kali ini sosoknya tampak berkilau di atas panggung mungil, membuat yang lain tampak tak berarti. Mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendengar jernih suaranya? Jariku tidak bisa diam..."_

"_...Sosoknya identik dengan bunga. Cantik..."_

"_...Siapa namamu, wahai pemilik mata sebiru batu saphire? Bisakah aku menyentuh tanganmu sekali saja? Bukan hanya memandang dari kejauhan seperti orang tolol..."_

"_...Kau bilang permainanku sangat indah. Tahukah kau kalau melodi itu mewakili perasaanku padamu?" _

"_...Penantian... Sepertinya aku hanya bisa menanti selamanya... Aku tidak terima! Benar-benar tidak terima!! Aku ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi, bukan hanya sebulan..."_

"_...Jangan tanya siapa aku dan jangan lihat aku, Nona. Aku hanyalah orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Jangan membuatku semakin marah pada Tuhan..."_

Kemudian halaman berikutnya... hanya berisi satu baris yang benar-benar pendek, namun berdampak sangat besar bagi Sai saat ia membacanya. Hatinya mencelos.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ino Yamanaka... Maafkan aku..."_

Buku itu nyaris tergelincir jatuh dari tangannya yang gemetar. Sai menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi berlengan sementara perasaannya kacau bukan main, dibiarkannya saja buku itu tergeletak terbuka di pangkuannya. Sai memekapkan tangan ke wajahnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan yang mendadak menyerangnya. Dadanya sesak. Sesak sekali...

_Ino..._

'_Bagaimana ini? Ternyata Sang Bidadari adalah Ino. Dari sekian banyak gadis... mengapa harus dia? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana bisa aku dan kakak jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama?'_

Buku itu akhirnya merosot jatuh ke lantai, terbuka pada halaman terakhir, dimana tanggalnya adalah dua hari sebelum Shin menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir...

'_Kalau saja masih ada waktu yang tersisa untukku, aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padanya. Mengapa penyesalan harus selalu datang belakangan?_

_Ino... Ini aku, Shin. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu...'_

Selembar foto yang terselip di halaman itu terlepas, menampakkan seraut wajah penuh tawa seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang terang yang tengah memegang pom-pom berwarna biru. Dia Ino.

-

-

Sakura merapatkan mantelnya saat melangkahkan kaki ke taman pemakaman di pinggiran kota Konoha itu. Udaranya terasa lebih dingin di sana. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, menjelajahi setiap sudut taman yang luas itu dengan mata zamrudnya, sejenak memperhatikan beberapa orang yang sedang menziarahi makam kerabat mereka. Gadis itu berjengit kaget ketika ia menoleh ke arah lain dan melihat sosok bongkok di dekat pondok penjaga makam menatapnya galak.

Lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat pria tua itu menyeringai padanya, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang kuning, sebelum berbalik dan masuk ke pondoknya. Tampaknya si penjaga makam tua itu belum lupa dengan insiden tempo hari di makam itu, dan Sakura juga jelas tidak lupa. Bergidik, Sakura lalu buru-buru menyusul ibunya yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah pusara batu di dekat patung malaikat –yang paling dekat dengan pintu gerbang. Azami sudah duduk bersimpuh di depan nisan batu berukirkan nama Himeko Haruno, putri pertamanya, dengan kedua tangan saling mengatup di depan dada dan mata terpejam. Pusara yang sudah agak lama itu terlihat bersih dan ada bunga lain selain lili putih yang dibawa Azami di sana, setangkai mawar merah yang masih segar. Sepertinya sudah ada yang mendahului mereka menunjungi makam itu.

Pasti Yamato, pikir Sakura sambil ikut berlutut di sebelah ibunya. Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai berdoa untuk mendiang kakak perempuannya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan dua tangkai anyelir putih yang dibawanya di sebelah bunga-bunga lain.

Tak lama, keduanya beranjak dari sana, menuju makam Hiroyuki Haruno yang letaknya lebih ke dalam.

"Ayah, ini Sakura dan Ibu datang," ucap Sakura perlahan di depan nisan batu ayahnya. Seperti di makam Himeko, beberapa tangkai bunga sudah diletakkan di depan pusara itu.

"Selamat tahun baru, Hiro..." Sakura mendengar ibunya berkata lirih seraya mengusap lembut ukiran nama suaminya. Suara wanita paruh baya itu sedikit tercekat saat ia melanjutkan, "Ini tahun baru pertama kami tanpa dirimu. Kami sangat merindukanmu..."

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura bisa melihat wajah ibunya sudah basah oleh bening yang mengalir dari bola mata zamrudnya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, merengkuh bahu ibunya lembut dan menggosok-gosok lengannya.

"Sakura juga sangat merindukan Ayah..."

Kedua wanita itu berada di sana agak lama, memanjatkan doa dengan khusyuk untuk arwah suami dan ayah mereka. Semilir angin musim dingin berhembus perlahan sementara mereka berdoa, membawa aroma dupa entah dari mana. Aroma harum itu membawa Sakura kembali ke masa ketika mereka memakamkan sang ayah. Air mata mengalir perlahan di wajahnya. Rasanya baru kemarin sejak Hiroyuki berkumpul dan tertawa bersama mereka, kini pria gagah itu sudah tenang dalam tidurnya yang abadi.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan sarung tangannya ketika mereka selesai berdoa.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Bu?"

Azami mengangguk, membiarkan putri tunggalnya itu menuntunnya berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka sudah hampir mencapai pintu gerbang taman pemakaman itu ketika mata Sakura tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang rasanya tidak asing. Gadis itu menoleh dan memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sosok jangkung berbalut mantel hitam sedang duduk bergeming di depan salah satu makam di dekat patung malaikat, makam tepat di depan makam Himeko. Wajahnya terbenam di antara lutut sementara tangannya mencengkeram rambutnya yang hitam.

"Sai?" celetuk Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Azami ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Bu. Ibu duluan saja. Sakura mau menemui teman dulu," Sakura melambaikan sekilas tangannya ke arah Sai. "Nanti Sakura menyusul ke restoran."

Sejenak, Azami menatap Sai di kejauhan, lalu kembali memandang putrinya. "Baiklah. Ibu duluan, Sayang."

Sakura bergegas menghampiri Sai setelah Azami pergi. Cowok itu masih bergeming di tempatnya, sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya bahkan ketika Sakura sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Sai?" panggil Sakura hati-hati.

Sai masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya dan Sakura bisa melihat bahunya sedikit bergetar. Seperti sedang menangis, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sakura memandangnya cemas, kemudian berlutut di depannya, mengulurkan tangan menyentuh bahu cowok itu.

"Sai?" panggilnya lagi, mengguncang bahunya lembut.

Perlahan cowok itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kosong kedua mata Sakura dengan matanya yang hitam. Sakura balas memandangnya terkejut. Kedua mata itu tampak basah dan wajahnya yang biasanya pucat itu memerah. Rambutnya yang biasanya tersisir rapi juga terlihat berantakan di atas dahinya.

"Sakura," cowok itu membalas dengan suara parau. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, memaksakan senyum yang tak mencapai matanya. Seakan tidak sanggup tersenyum lebih lama, Sai lantas mengusapkan tangannya yang pucat ke wajahnya. "Maaf..." bisiknya.

Sakura memandangnya khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa, Sai?"

Sai tidak langsung menjawabnya. Sekali lagi ia mengangkat wajahnya, menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan-lahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata serak, "Aku baru menjenguk kakakku, aku teringat padanya." Sai kembali memaksakan senyum. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sama sepertimu," sahut Sakura, "Aku baru menjenguk kakak dan ayahku."

"Begitu..."

Keduanya terdiam. Sakura telah menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sai, masih memandangnya cemas. Gadis itu merasa Sai tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia tahu bagaimana Sai. Cowok itu tidak akan seperti ini hanya karena teringat kakaknya. Biasanya Sai sangat tenang. Sakura nyaris tidak pernah melihatnya kehilangan kendali diri seperti sekarang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati. "Kau bukan cuma teringat kakakmu, kan?"

Sai mendengus kecil, menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang luput dari pengamatanmu, ya?"

Sakura tidak membalasnya, hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menunggu Sai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ingat aku pernah memberitahumu tentang 'Sang Bidadari'?" ujar Sai setelah beberapa saat mereka kembali terdiam. Mata kelamnya menerawang. "Lukisan ciptaan Shin yang dipajang di geleri KAA, kau pernah melihatnya dulu. Kau ingat?"

Dan ingatan tentang sebuah lukisan sesosok perempuan cantik yang dilihatnya saat mengunjungi sekolah seni itu kembali di otaknya. Lukisan yang katanya adalah gambaran dari gadis yang sangat dicintai kakak Sai, juga yang menjadi alasan Sai pindah ke Konoha High.

"Ya," jawab Sakura, bertanya-tanya kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Aku sudah menemukan gadis itu."

Bola mata Sakura melebar. "Benarkah? Di mana?"

Sai kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Selama ini dia tidak pernah jauh dariku, Sakura. Dia sudah sedemikian dekat, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya –Tidak. Aku memang menyadari kemiripan mereka, tapi aku menyangkalnya selama ini." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Dia... Ino Yamanaka."

"Ino?"

Sai mengangguk. "Dia..."

Ingatan itu kembali berputar dalam kepala Sakura sekali lagi. Tentang cowok misterius yang kerap mereka sebut sebagai _secret admirer _Ino, yang juga cowok yang membuatnya jatuh hati beberapa waktu silam. Cowok yang sama, yang juga telah mematahkan hatinya dengan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi, padahal Ino sudah menaruh harapan besar padanya.

"Jadi cowok itu... _kakakmu_?"

Sai merogoh ke bagian dalam mantelnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku jurnal bersampul kulit. Diulurkannya buku itu dan Sakura meraihnya. "Semuanya ada di sana," ujarnya sementara Sakura mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku lama itu.

"Sai... ini..." Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Isi buku itu benar-benar cocok dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu pada Ino dan cowok misterius yang ternyata adalah kakak Sai.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Sai, terdengar mulai putus asa.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ditatapnya Sai dalam-dalam, tidak yakin apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia juga bingung dan tidak habis pikir. Menurutnya ini tidak akan mengubah apa pun, karena Ino sudah memilih pemuda lain. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengabaikan Idate, sementara Shin yang sudah meninggal...?

Kalau saja ia bisa bersikap jujur, Sakura membatin. Tapi ia tidak tega pada Sai. Setidaknya sekarang, gadis itu benar-benar tidak sampai hati mengatakan itu.

-

-

Gadis itu sudah di sana ketika ia tiba di sana. Duduk di meja yang sama seperti yang selalu mereka tempati setiap kali bertemu diam-diam di tempat itu. Satu tangannya memainkan cangkir cokelat panas yang sudah separuh diminum di atas meja, sementara yang sebelah lagi menopang dagunya. Mata birunya memandang kosong grand piano tidak jauh dari mejanya, tampak agak bosan.

Sai menatapnya dari kejauhan, dari balik pintu kaca _coffee shop _itu. Lama ia hanya berdiri di sana, ragu untuk melangkah ke dalam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya –atau dikatakannya—saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Apa ia harus mengatakan segalanya tentang Shin? Menyampaikan perasaan mendiang kakaknya itu pada gadis yang dicintainya. Sementara sebagian dirinya yang lain tidak ingin mengatakannya. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu mereka, dan tidak ada artinya diungkit-ungkit lagi. Jadi biarkan saja kenangan itu terkubur bersama jasad Shin.

Tapi bagaimana dengan kakaknya itu?

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin Sai merasa bersalah pada Shin.

_Apa aku adik yang tidak tahu diri, Kak? Menginginkan dia… dan menghiraukanmu?_

"Tuan?" seorang pelayan menegurnya, membuat perhatiannya teralih. "Anda mau masuk atau—"

"Ya," sahut Sai agak bingung, "Maaf."

Dengan perasaan yang masih tidak karuan, Sai melangkah masuk melewati pintu yang dibukakan oleh pelayan itu. Aroma kopi yang sudah sangat familier dan alunan musik _jazz _langsung menyambutnya. Sai berusaha menenangkan dirinya, memaksakan seulas senyum saat mendekati meja tempat_nya _duduk.

"Hai," ia menyapa gadis itu.

Ino menoleh padanya, memasang tampang cemberut. "Kau terlambat, Sai," katanya mencela.

"Maaf…"

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, merasa cowok di depannya itu agak berbeda dengan Sai yang biasanya. Kemana senyumnya yang biasa? Yang selalu terlihat sangat menyenangkan jika dipandang? Mengapa ia bertampang seperti itu? Seperti baru saja mendatangi pemakaman seseorang…

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Ino menanyainya. Matanya menjelajahi rambut hitam Sai yang awut-awutan, lalu kemejanya di balik mantelnya yang tidak rapi. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak, mulai membantunya merapikan kerah kemejanya yang berdiri. "Kenapa berantakan seperti ini, sih? Ganti _style,_hm? Tapi aku suka rambutmu seperti itu," tambahnya sambil tersenyum. "Kelihatan lebih urakan. _Macho._"

Sai hanya menatapnya beberapa saat, kemudian mengulurkan setangkai mawar putih yang disembunyikannya di balik punggung pada Ino. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Kendati demikian, ia tetap mengambil mawar yang diulurkan padanya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sai.

"Eh?"

Mata Ino membulat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sai menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku," cowok itu mengulangi dalam bisikan.

"S-Sai…?" Ino hendak melepaskan diri, tapi cowok itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan padangan orang-orang yang ada di sana, juga bisik-bisik dan kikikan yang mulai terdengar. Gadis itu merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas dan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Agak lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Maaf… _karena aku datang terlambat…_"

_Kakak… sesekali egois, tidak apa-apa, kan?_

-

-

'…_Setangkai mawar putih dia tawarkan sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi bagiku, itu adalah sebuah pertanda…'_

-

-

"SASUKE!!" Telunjuk gadis berambut merah muda itu menuding ke arah seorang cowok berambut gelap-mencuat-di-bagian-belakang saat si cowok menampakkan dirinya di depan Blossoms Café sore itu.

"Cih! Berisik!" dengus Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia melangkah masuk, membalas sapaan Isaribi yang lewat membawa senampan ramen. "Pelangganmu akan kabur kalau kau menyapa mereka seperti itu, _pinky!_"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku _'pinky'_?"

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. "Naruto kemari, tidak?" tanyanya seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala jurusan, barangkali berharap menemukan kepala pirang jabrik itu di antara pengunjung –atau pelayan.

"Tidak," Sakura menukas, cemberut, "Dia bilang, dia ada perlu di tempat Shikamaru. Lagipula ngapain kau mencari Naruto di sini? Kau kan bisa langsung meneleponnya!"

"A-Aku…" Semburat kemerahan samar muncul di wajah tampan Uchiha muda itu. Hanya sekilas, sebelum kembali pucat dan dingin. "Aku ingin makan ramen miso," lanjutnya tidak nyambung. Menghindari tatapan bingung Sakura, cowok itu buru-buru melengos menuju salah satu meja kosong di dekat jendela.

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Dasar… Ah, Kak Arashi, tolong ramen miso dua dong. Ke meja lima, ya…"

Arashi Fuuma yang baru akan ke dapur untuk mengantar catatan pesanan, menyahut, "Oke!"

Sakura lantas bergegas menyusul Sasuke. "Kukira kau tidak akan kemari," katanya sambil duduk di bangku seberang Sasuke. "Tadi pagi aku menelepon ke rumahmu, tapi Kak Itachi bilang kau masih tidur dan katanya mungkin kau tidak akan bangun seharian." Tampangnya geli. "Katanya tidurmu seperti kena kutukan tidur seribu tahun." Gadis itu mengikik. "Kakakmu lucu sekali ya orangnya."

"Yeah. Benar-benar kocak sampai membuat perutku sakit," sahut Sasuke judes.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kak Itachi kan baik dan sayang padamu. Dia juga cakep," kata Sakura ceria.

"Hn." Sasuke menghela napas bosan. "Masalahnya aku kemari bukan untuk membicarakan _orang itu._"

"Lalu?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku mencari Naruto."

Alis Sakura semakin tinggi, sampai-sampai menghilang di bawah poninya. Lalu gadis itu mendengus, "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Yang benar yang mana? Mencari Naruto atau makan ramen?"

"Tch!" Sasuke membuang muka. Dalam hati mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Mengapa setiap kali berhadapan dengan gadis ini, ia memiliki kecenderungan bersikap seperti orang tolol seperti ini, sih? "Oke. Aku kemari mencarimu. Puas?"

"Oh ya? Wah, ternyata cowok paling populer seantero sekolah ini mencariku. Aku benar-benar terharu," kata Sakura sambil nyengir. "Memangnya ada perlu apa?"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar kelabakan. Ia buru-buru memutar otak, berusaha mencari alasan yang cukup logis yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan gadis itu.

"Jadi kau sudah lupa, eh?" kata Sasuke dengan nada agak terlalu tinggi, membuat Sakura melebarkan mata karena terkejut, "Kau, dan Naruto, dan Sai. Kalian bertiga! Katanya kalian akan menjadi tim suksesku di pemilihan ketua OSIS nanti. Tapi sampai sekarang kalian masih belum bergerak juga! Apanya yang tim sukses? Besok kita sudah mulai masuk, tahu!"

Sakura menatapnya, tercengang Sasuke bisa mengomel panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Naruto sibuk terus dengan urusannya sendiri. Sai tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan kau…" Sasuke menelan ludahnya, dan tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, ia berteriak, "…sibuk pacaran dengan Si Hyuuga itu!"

Wajah Sakura kontan merah padam. "Aku tidak pacaran dengan Neji!" bantahnya. "Oke, sori kalau kami mengabaikanmu. Tapi tidak perlu pakai acara marah-marah begitu dong! _Geez…_ Orang-orang jadi melihat ke arah kita!" ia menambahkan dalam desisan sebal.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar saja, orang-orang sedang memandangi mereka. Ia merutuk pelan, ingin sekali rasanya membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke atas meja kayu itu. Bukan hanya karena malu, tapi ia juga berbohong soal Naruto dan Sai. Dua hari yang lalu mereka berdua sudah membantunya membuat _pamphlet _berisi _'apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku terpilih'_ untuk kampanye sembari membuat latar panggung drama. Entah apa reaksi dua cowok itu kalau tahu Sasuke berkata begitu di depan Sakura.

Tapi sepertinya wajah kusut Sasuke diartikan lain oleh Sakura. Gadis itu melempar tatapan minta maaf padanya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, oke? Sekarang apa yang bisa kubantu—er… bagaimana kalau membuat visi misi? Program-program?"

Itu juga sudah termasuk di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," gerutunya.

"Oke…" Sakura tampak berpikir, meletakkan jari di dagunya dan keningnya berkerut. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai buat _pamphlet?_ Um… Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk membuat yang seperti itu di kota. Kau punya foto, kan?"

Sasuke ragu-ragu sejenak. Sudah kepalang basah, pikirnya. Ia lantas mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil pas foto dari dalamnya. Sakura mengambil foto itu, dan tanpa diduga gadis itu malah mengikik.

"Ada yang lucu?" tukas Sasuke tersinggung.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan kikikannya. "Ada foto yang lain tidak?"

"Cuma ini. Semua fotoku ada di Oto."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Tapi foto ini terlalu… apa, ya? Mukamu itu terlalu judes, tahu. Lihat! Mana ada anak yang memilihmu kalau kau bertampang masam begini?" katanya sambil menunjuk foto Sasuke yang tengah cemberut.

_Oh, yeah… Kalau tidak salah Naruto juga sempat berkomentar seperti itu juga._

"Begini saja, deh. Kau foto ulang saja sekarang. Setelah itu kita buat _pamphlet-_nya. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus." Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar merasa tidak enak, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin mengakui kalau ia berbohong, kan?

"Baiklah. Itu tidak akan sulit," kata Sakura berseri-seri.

Tepat saat itu, Arashi datang ke meja mereka membawa dua mangkuk ramen miso yang mengepulkan uap hangat.

"Sekarang kita makan dulu!"

-

-

Satu jam kemudian mereka sudah berada di kota, tepatnya mereka sedang berada di depan sebuah _photobox. _Terjadi perdebatan kecil di antara mereka saat itu. Sakura kesal karena sudah beberapa kali mengambil foto, tapi hasilnya tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Senyum sedikit kenapa sih, Sasuke?!" omelnya tak puas ketika melihat hasil-foto-entah-keberapa Sasuke tidak juga memuaskannya. "Foto lagi, sana!"

"_Hell! _Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya, Sakura!" Sasuke menukas jengkel. "Pakai yang itu saja kenapa, sih?"

"Ini _jelek!_ Kau harus tersenyum, Sasuke. Ceria sedikit bisa, kan? Atau kau tidak tahu caranya tersenyum?"

"Ck!"

Sakura lalu mendorongnya masuk kembali ke dalam mesin _photobox. _Kali ini ia ikut masuk juga, memastikan sendiri Sasuke tersenyum _dengan benar, _bahkan mencontohkannya. Tercabik antara geram dan geli, Sakura menyuruh Sasuke mengeluarkan senyumannya yang paling menawan. Bahkan sampai mencubit pipinya supaya cowok itu mau mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya lampu _blitz _dari mesin itu menyala, membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"Aaah… kepencet!" pekik Sakura.

-

-

"Akhirnya dapat juga foto yang bagus!"

Sakura memandang puas pada secarik foto di tangannya. Saat itu senja sudah turun, bersamaan dengan turunnya salju –tidak selebat hari-hari sebelumnya, tentu—dan kedua remaja itu sedang dalam perjalanan melintasi trotoar menuju toko pembuatan _pamphlet. _

"Yang ini sangat tampan," komentar gadis itu ceria seraya mengulurkan foto itu ke depan hidung Sasuke. "Lihat!"

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya. Terserahlah, pikirnya. Di sakunya, ia sudah mengantongi berlembar-lembar fotonya sendiri. Dan… —Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat Sakura sudah berbalik dan berjalan di depannya—ada fotonya berdua dengan Sakura. Pose mereka benar-benar kacau, tapi setidaknya mereka _berdua _di sana. Foto berdua mereka yang pertama.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, perhatiannya serta merta teralih begitu mendengar suara Sakura memanggilnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Mendadak saja Sakura terlihat agak muram.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbangnya sejenak, sebelum bertanya, "Kalau seandainya kau _suka _pada gadis yang dicintai kakakmu, kau akan bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, memandang Sakura keheranan. "Itachi barangkali akan membunuhku kalau aku berani menaruh hati pada Kak Hana."

"Aku tidak bercanda!" tukas Sakura, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga sedang tidak bergurau, Sakura," sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura mendecakkan lidah tidak sabar. Beberapa saat berselang mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam, dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan perubahan mendadak ini. Diliriknya gadis yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya itu. Sakura tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Tangannya menyapu poninya yang merah muda ke samping, menyelipkan ujungnya ke belakang telinga. "Sai."

"Sai?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Saat berikutnya ia sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Sasuke tentang Sai; tentang mendiang kakaknya dan hubungannya dengan masa lalu Ino. Juga tentang perasaan Sai pada Ino. Semuanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, dengan kedua tangan tenggelam dalam saku mantelnya.

"_Well, _itu sangat rumit," komentar Sasuke setelah Sakura menyudahi ceritanya.

"Benar, kan?" Sakura menghela napas lagi, membuat gumpalan-gumpalan uap hangat mengepul dari mulutnya. "Sai yang malang. Maksudku, dari awal juga dia sudah tidak punya kesempatan, kan? Tapi kelihatannya Sai tidak menghiraukan Idate, yang membuatnya berat justru kakaknya."

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu campur," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arahnya, keningnya berkerut. "Tidak ikut campur bagaimana? Mereka berdua teman-temanku dan aku tidak ingin ada di antara mereka yang sampai terluka."

"Dengan menyarankannya menjauhi Ino dan memakai mendiang kakaknya sebagai alasan? Dengan tahu kalau kakaknya juga menyukai gadis yang sama sudah begitu melukainya, ditambah harus menjauhi Ino. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaannya?"

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. "Tapi… Tapi Ino sudah punya Idate. Kalau Idate tahu semuanya bakal lebih kacau."

"Makanya aku bilang kita jangan terlalu ikut campur, kan? Yang penting kau dan Naruto sudah memperingatkannya. Itu sudah cukup. Sai sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dituntun setiap saat, Sakura. Kurasa dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa memutuskan mana yang baik untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto pasti juga setuju denganku."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tetap nekat?" Sakura berhenti dan sekarang ia benar-benar menatap Sasuke. Mata hijau itu menampakkan kegusaran. "Bagaimana kalau yang dia pilih salah?"

Sasuke ikut berhenti, menghela napas. "Itu resiko dia. Lagipula, tidak ada jalan yang benar-benar lurus dan tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar sempurna. Kadang-kadang, kita perlu melakukan kesalahan supaya bisa belajar. Sai juga seperti itu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, melempar pandang kosong ke arah sebuah _station wagon _berwarna silver yang baru saja melintas di jalan. Sebagian dirinya setuju dengan kata-kata Sasuke, tapi sebagian yang lain sangat ingin melindungi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat peduli pada Sai dan Ino, Sakura. Aku juga, Naruto juga. Tapi kita memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kan? Kita tidak punya hak mengatur kehidupan mereka."

"Yeah… Mungkin kau benar," Sakura menyahut sembari kembali memandang Sasuke. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Bicaramu lain sekali, seperti orang dewasa. Kau jadi kelihatan sangat keren."

Sasuke merasakan panas menyebar di wajahnya begitu cepat sampai-sampai tidak bisa dicegahnya, ia tidak akan heran kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah merah padam. Dengan sok angkuh –untuk menutupi rasa malunya—Sasuke segera berpaling ke arah lain. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Suara kikikan terdengar dari arah Sakura. "Huu… baru dipuji begitu langsung ge-er. Lihat tuh, mukanya sampai merah!" godanya.

"Berisik!" Sasuke bergegas berjalan mendahuluinya. Wajahnya masih panas.

Suara kikikan Sakura mengikutinya. "Sasukeee!!"

Cowok itu tidak menggubrisnya dan terus saja berjalan dengn hidung terangkat.

"Sasuke Uchiha!!" sekarang diiringi suara derap langkah Sakura yang mengejarnya. Keras kepala, Sasuke mengacuhkannya, sampai ia merasakan tangan gadis itu menangkap lengannya dan menahannya.

"Kalau kau menggodaku terus—Apa?" Sasuke menukas jengkel ketika dilihatnya Sakura malah tertawa.

"Tokonya di sana, Sasuke!" Dengan tampang geli, Sakura menunjuk salah satu toko yang baru saja mereka lewati. "Kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke pasrah saja saat Sakura mengambil tangannya dan menariknya ke toko itu. Ia sebisanya menahan diri untuk tidak meremas tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya saking gemasnya –atau saking _sayang_nya?

-

-

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan seminggu penuh, suasananya benar-benar ramai. Sejak pagi, anak-anak sudah ribut saling sapa, berceloteh seru membicarakan acara liburan mereka dan tentu saja, kemana, bagaimana dan dengan siapa mereka menghabiskan malam tahun baru. Saat itu juga menjadi ajang pamer model rambut baru, baju baru, sepatu baru, _gadget _baru, _pacar _baru…

Sakura Haruno hanya tertawa sambil memutar-mutar bola matanya ketika melewati sekelompok cewek kelas satu yang sedang mengobrol seru tentang cowok keren yang mereka temui saat malam tahun baru, lalu berseru riang untuk menyapa guru sekaligus pamannya, Kakashi Hatake, yang baru saja melintasi koridor. Gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan selebaran dengan gambar wajah Kinuta Dosu yang cemberut tertempel di pintu lokernya.

Ah, suasana kampanye pemilihan ketua OSIS juga sudah terasa rupanya. Tadi juga ia sudah melihat salah satu anak jurnal yang membawa selebaran milik Shiho. Hanya selebaran Sasuke yang belum terlihat.

Nyengir lebar, Sakura menarik satu selebaran Sasuke yang dibawanya dan menempelkannya tepat menimpa selebaran Kinuta sebelum membuka kombinasi kunci lokernya untuk menyimpan buku-bukunya.

"Pagi, Sakura!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan agak terkejut –heran, tepatnya—saat mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah menyala berdiri di belakangnya. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap menyunggingkan senyum cerah untuk membalasnya. "Pagi, Karin? Rambut baru?"

Karin menyibak rambut merahnya yang baru dipotong ke belakang bahunya. "Keren kan? Kacamataku juga baru, lho…" Sekarang jemarinya yang dikuteks mendorong gagang kacamatanya yang baru ke atas hidungnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Yeah. _Cool…_" Gadis itu kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Di belakangnya, Karin mengalihkan pandangan ke loker di sebelah loker Sakura. "Sasuke belum datang?"

Sakura melirik ke arah yang sama sekilas. "Sepertinya belum. Kadang-kadang dia memang datang agak siang."

"Oh…" Karin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Kau tahu, Kinuta dan Shiho sudah mulai menyebarkan selebaran. Tapi aku belum menemukan selembar pun selebaran Sasuke."

Selesai menaruh buku-bukunya, Sakura menutup pintu lokernya, menguncinya dan berbalik. "Aku baru saja mau menyebarkannya," katanya sambil mengacungkan setumpuk selebaran yang dibuatnya bersama Sasuke semalam, mengangsurkan selembar pada si gadis merah. "Separuhnya lagi masih ada pada Sasuke."

"Keren…" desah Karin, memandangi selebaran itu. "Kalau tidak keberatan, aku mau membantumu menyebarkan selebarannya, Sakura. Masuk tim sukses juga tidak apa!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu kau harus tanya Naruto. Dia ketuanya."

"Tanya aku apa, sih?" Sesosok cowok berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Karin dengan senyum superlebarnya yang biasa. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memeluk map merangkul pundak Karin, membuat gadis itu menjerit jijik.

"Eeww! Lepas, tidak?!" Disentaknya tangan Naruto dari pundaknya, lalu memelototi cowok itu.

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Sori deh, Karin. Kukira kau naksir aku," godanya.

"Tak usah ya!" Karin menukas galak.

"Iya, deh… Kau kan naksirnya dengan Sasuke… Eh… Suigetsu juga," dengan tampang _innocent,_ Naruto berpura-pura menghitung dengan jarinya, "Temujin… Neji… Sai… Astaga, kau sebenarnya naksir berapa cowok, sih? Ck ck ck…"

Wajah Karin kontan merah padam. Gadis itu lalu menginjak kaki Naruto dengan geram dengan bagian tumit _high heels-_nya, membuat cowok itu melompat-lompat sambil memekik kesakitan. Mata birunya berair.

"Rasakan! Kurang ajar, sih!"

Menyaksikan kelakuan kedua temannya yang kekanak-kanakan itu, Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya. Naruto memang senang menggodai gadis-gadis populer, terutama Karin yang memang sangat ekspresif dan gampang marah. Membuat mereka kesal memang caranya bersenang-senang sejak dulu. Hanya untuk bercanda tentu saja.

"Sudah, sudah…" kekeh Sakura. "Kau juga sih, Naruto. Usil _banget…_" Gadis itu mengikik lagi. "Karin katanya mau ikutan jadi tim suksesnya Sasuke. Aku bilang harus tanya kau dulu," beritahunya pada Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan memegangi sebelah kakinya sembari bersandar pada pintu lokernya.

"Apa? Cewek galak ini mau jadi tim sukses Sasuke?" Naruto kemudian memandang Karin dari kepala ke kaki, lalu kembali ke kepala lagi dengan mata dipicingkan. Tangannya di dagu, berlagak berpikir. "Hmm…"

Dipandangi seperti itu tampaknya membuat Karin semakin jengkel. "Ya sudah. Kalau tidak mau berarti kau yang rugi!" tukasnya, lalu berbalik.

"Eeh.. tunggu!" Dengan cepat, Naruto menyambar lengan gadis itu. Karin berbalik dan menyentak tangan Naruto lepas, masih memasang tampang cemberut. Naruto terkekeh. "Iya deh, begitu saja marah. Ini…" Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mapnya dan mengulurkannya pada Karin. "Tolong, ya…"

Sejenak, gadis berkacamata itu menatap bingung, sebelum akhirnya menyambar beberapa lembar selebaran yang diulurkan Naruto dan berlalu dari sana untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang baru saja tiba.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk penasaran pada map di tangan Naruto.

"Oh, ini…" Naruto mengulurkan map yang dibawanya pada Sakura. "Selebaran untuk kampanye Sasuke. Keren, kan?"

"Huh?" Semakin bingung, Sakura kemudian mengambil map itu dan membukanya. Matanya melebar melihat isinya; setumpuk selebaran kampanye dengan foto Sasuke. "Ini… _selebaran Sasuke?_"

Naruto tertawa. "Ya iyalah. Masa selebarannya Kiba? Keren, kan?"

"Sasuke bilang kalian belum buat apa-apa?" tuntut Sakura.

"Huh?" Naruto menatap Sakura bingung. "Kami sudah mulai mengerjakan ini jauh-jauh hari, Sakura…"

"Tapi Sasuke bilang kalian belum buat, jadi kami semalam membuatnya. Lihat!" Sakura menyorongkan selebaran yang dibawanya.

Sekarang gantian Naruto yang melongo. Diambilnya selebaran itu dari tangan Sakura. Diamatinya selebaran itu dengan dahi berkerut, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang terlihat gusar. "Kalian membuat ini… semalam?"

Sebelum gadis itu sempat menjawab, Sai datang menyela mereka. "Selamat pagi," sapanya cerah sambil berjalan menuju lokernya sendiri. "Hari ini ramai, ya? Kulihat anak-anak sudah mulai menyebarkan selebaran kampanye."

"Lihat ini, Sai," Naruto menghampirinya dan memberikan selebaran Sakura padanya.

"Apa ini?" Sai mengambil selebaran itu. Alisnya terangkat. Ditatapnya Naruto dan Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia buat lagi."

"Dia mengerjai_ku,_" kata Sakura. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Gara-gara aku tidak ambil bagian. Dia bilang kalian belum _bikin…_"

"Oh, pasti bukan begitu," kata Naruto cepat-cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya saja langsung pada orangnya?"

Sai mengendikkan kepala ke atas bahu Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke baru saja muncul di ujung koridor dan sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Namun sebelum cowok itu sampai, Sakura sudah berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kelas pertamanya. Hidungnya terangkat tinggi.

"Sepertinya ada yang baru saja dapat masalah…" gumam Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

-

-

"_Oh, great…_" gerutu Sasuke seraya membelalak pada punggung Sakura yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu. Saat itu kelas mereka sebelum makan siang baru saja usai dan anak-anak –termasuk Sakura—mulai meninggalkan kelas. Sejak pagi sampai sepanjang pelajaran tadi, Sakura terus saja mengacuhkannya. Sasuke sudah bisa menduga reaksi Sakura akan seperti ini dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu kalau ia marah. Tapi tetap saja ini membuatnya uring-uringan juga.

"Kau sih…" cela Naruto yang sedang menjejalkan buku diktatnya ke dalam tas, tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. "Pakai acara bohong segala. Ada yang ngambek deh…"

"Aku keceplosan," gumam Sasuke, menghindari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. "Keceplosan atau cari-cari alasan supaya bisa berduaan dengan Sakura? Huu… dasar kau ini!" kekehnya sambil menyambit kepala Sasuke dengan salah satu buku catatannya yang amat tipis.

"Cih! Berisik!" Sasuke memelototi Naruto yang masih tertawa-tawa mengejeknya.

Di seberang ruangan, Hinata Hyuuga baru saja beranjak dari bangkunya setelah membereskan buku-bukunya. Adik sepupu Neji itu menoleh ke arah mereka dan melempar senyum kecil melihat Naruto yang terbahak, sebelum berpaling dan bergabung bersama Shino meninggalkan kelas.

"Dari pada menertawakanku terus," kata Sasuke yang sempat melihat Hinata barusan, "Bagaimana dengan kadomu untuk Hinata, eh? Katamu mau menyerahkannya hari ini?"

"Aaah… iya, iya, hampir saja lupa! Mana dia?" Naruto celingukan mencari-cari sosok gadis manis berambut panjang itu di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Dia baru saja pergi." Sasuke mengendikkan kepala ke arah pintu.

Naruto cepat-cepat menyambar tasnya.

"Dia mungkin di ruang jurnal, Naruto!" seru Sai memberitahunya ketika Naruto sampai di pintu.

"Oke, _thanks!_" Cowok bermata biru itu melempar cengiran lebar pada dua sahabatnya sebelum melesat pergi.

"Kalau Sakura, kurasa dia ada di perpustakaan," Sai menambahkan sambil melempar senyum penuh arti pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," cowok berambut hitam kebiruan itu menggerutu. Dicangklengkannya tas punggungnya ke bahu dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Sai mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka langsung disambut pemandangan yang tak biasa begitu meninggalkan kelas. Di mana-mana mereka melihat selebaran tiga kandidat ketua organisasi sekolah, ditempel di papan pengumuman, di loker-loker, di dinding toilet, di tempat sampah –di luarnya maupun di dalam, dalam keadaan sudah teremas—tercecer di lantai –dan membuat Pak Ebisu ngomel-ngomel—bahkan menjadi pembungkus kacang rebus yang dijual di kantin. Mereka juga melihat satu selebaran Sasuke yang ditempel di salah satu papan pengumuman dengan bagian foto sudah digunting, meninggalkan lubang di kertas itu.

"Kudengar akan ada acara debat kandidat akhir minggu ini," kata Sai sementara mereka menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan.

"Hn."

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Siap tidak siap, harus siap," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Mudah-mudahan Sakura sudah tidak marah lagi waktu kau debat," kata Sai dengan nada ringan.

"Mudah-mudahan hari ini juga dia sudah berhenti ngambek," timpal Sasuke sambil menoleh pada Sai. "Merepotkan sekali."

Sai mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau kelihatannya sedang senang, eh?"

Sai baru akan membuka mulut untuk menyahutnya, tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Cowok itu buru-buru mengambil ponselnya. Satu pesan baru masuk. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan melihat Sai menyunggingkan senyum tertahan saat membaca pesan itu.

"Aku harus pergi," beritahu Sai. "Sampai ketemu di kelas berikutnya, Sasuke." Dan ia pun berbalik, berlalu dari sana entah menuju kemana.

Setelah punggung Sai menghilang di ujung koridor, Sasuke menghela napasnya. Sekarang ia terpaksa sendirian menemui Sakura. Semoga saja cewek merepotkan itu sudah mau bicara padanya, Sasuke membatin.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke kurang beruntung kala itu, karena tepat ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan yang tenang, justru pemandangan yang tidak diharapkan yang menyambutnya. Sakura sedang sedang duduk di salah satu meja baca. Tidak sendirian. Duduk di sebelahnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Neji Hyuuga. Perasaan panas yang sudah sangat familier seketika menyerangnya.

_Sempurna…_

Merutuki dirinya sendiri, Sasuke yang tadinya hendak ke tempat Sakura, melengos ke salah satu rak yang memajang buku-buku sejarah, nyaris bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis kelas tiga berambut cokelat panjang. Sasuke menggumamkan maaf, lalu berjalan melewatinya. Sesaat sebelumnya, Sasuke sempat melihat gadis itu sedang mengawasi Sakura dan Neji diam-diam dari balik rak. Sepasang mata cokelatnya dipicingkan.

-

-

"…Jadi hari ini siapa yang ambil majalahnya di percetakan?" Kiba memutar kursinya menghadap dua gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku yang mengelilingi meja bundar tepat di tengah-tengah ruang klub jurnal.

"Bukannya kau, Kiba?" gadis berkacamata, Shiho, balik bertanya. "Sai sudah memberitahuku hari ini dia tidak bisa. Kau tahu kan, urusan latar panggung untuk drama. Kudengar dia yang mengurusnya."

"S-Sepertinya K-Kiba lagi yang harus mengambil ke percetakan," kata Hinata, mengangkat wajahnya sejenak dari laptop yang sedang ditekuninya, melempar senyum pada Kiba. "Tolong, ya…"

Kiba menghela napas keras-keras. "Padahal kukira aku bisa santai…"

"Mana bisa santai bulan sibuk begini?" Shiho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu membetulkan letak kacamata bulat di atas hidungnya.

"Itu kan kamu yang calon ketua organisasi," kekeh Kiba sambil beranjak dan menghampiri kedua gadis itu. "Oke lah, nanti aku yang akan ambil. Tapi aku dapat komisi, kan?"

"Komisi terus yang dipikirin!" Shiho tertawa. Gadis berambut terang itu melemparkan gulungan kertas selebaran kampanyenya sendiri ke arah Kiba, yang kemudian menangkisnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ajak beberapa a-anak kelas satu juga, Kiba," usul Hinata.

Kiba nyengir padanya. "Ide bagus!" ujarnya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya, lalu merogoh ke dalam saku, mengambil beberapa bungkus permen dan menawarinya pada kedua temannya. "Kau juga jangan lupa tugasmu nanti siang, Hinata."

"Iya…" Hinata mengangguk, menerima permen dari Kiba. "Terimakasih."

"Haah.. Shino itu, hari pertama malah tidak masuk. Merepotkan saja!" Kiba menggerutu keras-keras sambil membuka bungkus permennya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Empati sedikit kenapa, sih?" tukas Shiho sambil menatap Kiba mencela, "Ibunya sedang sakit, tahu!"

"Iya, iya…" Cowok itu kemudian menarik salah satu bangku kayu ke dekat Hinata dan duduk di sana, melongok ke layar laptop. Rupanya kedua gadis itu sedang mengutak-atik kembali bahan kampanye milik Shiho. "Yeah… siapa pun yang akan jadi ketua nanti, semoga bisa memasukkan program televisi sekolah kita ke prokernya. Kau juga!" Kiba mendorong bahu Shiho main-main, menyeringai menggodanya. "Kalau tidak, Shikamaru Nara tidak akan melirikmu."

"Apa sih?!" Wajah Shiho langsung merona merah. "Tidak ada hubungannya, tahu!"

Terdengar pintu diketuk dari luar, membuat perhatian ketiga orang itu teralih.

"Masuk saja!" seru Kiba.

Daun pintu itu berkeriut membuka, dan saat berikutnya sesosok cowok berambut pirang yang memakai jaket hitam-oranye yang menjadi ciri khasnya muncul di baliknya. Cowok itu memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Halo. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"N-Naruto?" Hinata tergagap. Jelas terkejut dengan kemunculan si pirang yang tak biasa ke ruang klub itu, sendirian pula. Biasanya kan Naruto hampir selalu bersama teman-temannya.

"Sai tidak ada di sini," sahut Kiba langsung.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari Sai," Naruto menukas Kiba sembari melangkah masuk. "Aku mau ketemu Hinata."

Shiho dan Kiba spontan menoleh memandang Hinata yang sudah merah padam, tampak salah tingkah.

"N-Naruto… mencariku?" tanya Hinata pelan sekali, nyaris berbisik.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Shiho langsung beranjak dari bangkunya sambil menarik lengan Kiba yang bertengger di punggung bangku yang diduduki Hinata. "Ayo, Kiba," desisnya pada cowok itu. Kiba tampaknya tidak terlalu senang, tapi ia tidak membantah. Keduanya lantas meninggalkan ruangan dengan pintu setengah terbuka.

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk, kan?" Naruto bertanya ragu-ragu pada Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aah.. t-tidak, kok," sahut Hinata, buru-buru men_-standby _laptopnya. "Ada apa mencariku?"

Naruto berjalan mengitari meja dan duduk di bangku di sebelah Hinata, bangku yang baru saja ditinggalkan Shiho. Ia melepaskan tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya; sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas kado yang tidak rapi. Mata lavender Hinata melebar.

"I-Ini…?" ditatapnya Naruto tidak yakin.

Cowok itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata. Maaf terlambat…" Diulurkannya kotak itu pada Hinata.

"A-Aku… um… terimakasih," ucap Hinata dengan suara sedikit tercekat karena terharu, "Seharusnya N-Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot begini…"

"Sama sekali tidak repot. Kau kan temanku!" Senyum Naruto melebar, membuat kedua matanya membentuk garis lurus.

"Naruto…"

"Sekarang bukalah!" Naruto mengerling kotak yang telah berpindah tangan pada Hinata.

"I-Iya…" Dengan penuh kehati-hatian seakan tidak ingin merobek kertasnya, Hinata membukanya, melepas selotipnya satu demi satu. Sampai akhirnya kotak yang ternyata berisi sebuah CD itu terbuka. Tulisan _'HAPPY B'DAY, HINATA!!' _tertulis di bagian sampulnya dengan spidol merah, dilengkapi dengan _emoticon smile_ yang besar. Hinata memandang bingung.

Di sebelahnya, Naruto kembali merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan CD playernya. "Coba dengarkan di sini," katanya, mengambil kembali kotak CD di tangan Hinata, mengeluarkan isinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam player. Kemudian membantu Hinata memasangkan _headphone_-nya, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah ketika Naruto menyibak rambut panjang yang menutupi telinganya ke belakang. Susah payah Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah Naruto saat ia melakukannya.

"_Hai, Hinata!" _terdengar suara seorang cowok yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Naruto menyapa dari _headphone-_nya setelah Naruto menekan tombol _play. "Happy sweet seventeen! Sori atas keterlambatannya, ya… Kau tidak marah, kan? Tidak dong… Hinata kan baik…"_

Hinata tak bisa menahan tawa kecil yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Um… maaf…" ucapnya kemudian pada Naruto. Cowok itu mengangguk, nyengir. Hinata buru-buru berpaling dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada suara di _headphone-_nya. Memandang Naruto hanya akan membuatnya semakin salah tingkah, terlebih mereka hanya berdua saja di ruangan itu. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan!

"_Sebelumnya, aku ingin sedikit bercerita tentang seorang gadis. Dia orangnya sangat pemalu, mukanya selalu memerah setiap kali aku melihatnya. Kadang-kadang aku menganggapnya sangat aneh, tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku benar-benar mengenalnya. Ternyata selain pemalu, dia juga sangat manis dan baik hati. Aku menyukai senyumannya, dan mata besarnya yang menyipit setiap kali dia tertawa. Setiap kali melihatnya seperti itu, terutama saat kami sedang melewatkan waktu bersama-sama dengan adik-adik di panti asuhan, aku seperti melihat ibuku lagi, dan itu membuat hatiku hangat. Dia sudah mengajariku banyak hal yang tidak pernah kutahu –misalnya cara mengganti popok yang benar. Ha ha… Yah… pokoknya aku sangat menyukai teman yang satu itu. Menyesal sekali rasanya tidak mengenalnya baik sejak dulu. Karena dia sangat istimewa. Dan dia adalah kau, Hinata._

_Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi temanku, ya…_

_Tapi satu lagi kebodohan yang sudah kubuat. Aku tidak tahu hari ulang tahunmu!! Ya, ampuuun…"_

Hinata tertawa lagi, wajahnya merona. Gadis itu terlaru larut, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata lembut.

"_Sebagai gantinya, orang bodoh ini ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu, sesuatu yang bisa kau kenang dariku. Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai, hobimu… Dan aku juga tidak punya cukup tabungan untuk membelikanmu barang yang mahal. Maaf, ya… Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini, suaraku yang merdu. Ha ha ha… Enggak modal banget, kan?_

_Yah, walaupun enggak modal, aku harap kau menyukainya, Hinata. Kalau kau tidak suka, salahkan saja Sasuke, karena lagu-lagu ini rekomendasinya. Katanya ini adalah lagu-lagu favoritmu._

_Sekedar info, aku merekam ini dibantu teman-temanku; ada Shikamaru, Chouji dan Sai yang membantuku memainkan instrument. Dan Sasuke yang cuma membantu nonton sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki dan minum soda. Ha ha.._

_Oke, kurasa sudah cukup celotehannya. Sekarang, silakan Nona Hinata Hyuuga menikmati sajian musik dari Naruto Uzumaki and the gank! Whoo hoo!"_

Irama petikan gitar menggantikan suara Naruto beberapa saat berselang, mengalunkan intro sebuah lagu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi suara pemuda itu melagukan bait demi bait pertama lagu favoritnya…

"_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate?  
And do they know the places where we go  
When we're gray and old?  
'Cause I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead…"_

"Kau suka, Hinata?" tanya suara dari sebelahnya.

Hinata membuka matanya dan menoleh, tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Ia menganggukkan kepala. "Suka. Suka sekali… Terimakasih banyak, Naruto…"

Naruto membalas senyumnya, berseri-seri. "Oh ya. Kau sudah makan siang? Mau _cinnamon roll?_"

---_  
"And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead.."_

_---_

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja," Genma Shiranui, guru Kimia mereka mengumumkan pada seluruh kelas menjelang pelajaran berakhir. "Kalian pelajari bab berikutnya di rumah. Sekarang, silakan kumpulkan tugas paper kalian di mejaku."

Tepat saat itu bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Anak-anak mulai bergerak membereskan buku-buku mereka sementara yang lain mulai bergerak ke meja guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura termasuk di antara yang paling cepat kali ini. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan desisan Sasuke yang memanggilnya sejak bel berbunyi, secepat mungkin membereskan buku-bukunya dan beranjak dari bangku.

"Sakura—Hei!"

Terlambat. Sakura sudah keburu melenggang ke meja guru, meletakkan papernya di atas tumpukan paper tugas anak-anak lain dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

Tanpa menunggu Naruto dan Sai lagi, Sasuke bergegas menyusul Sakura. Ia setengah melempar paper tugasnya ke tumpukan, membuat beberapa paper paling atas meluncur jatuh dari meja. Merutuk, Sasuke buru-buru memungutnya dan meletakkannya kembali dengan benar di atas meja. "Maaf, Pak," gumamnya pada sang guru sebelum melesat keluar.

Koridor sudah dipenuhi anak-anak yang baru saja bubar dari kelas masing-masing ketika Sasuke melangkah keluar. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke sana kemari, mencari-cari sosok berambut merah muda di antara anak-anak yang berlalu lalang. Kemudian ia teringat Sakura pernah memberitahunya ia akan latihan drama lagi hari ini. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke bergegas menuju ruang klub teater.

Akhirnya ia menemukan Sakura di koridor yang menuju ruang klub teater. Gadis itu sedang bersama teman-teman satu klubnya yang juga ambil bagian dalam drama, Hokuto, Suigetsu, Juugo dan beberapa anak kelas tiga, termasuk Neji Hyuuga. Sejenak, Sasuke sempat ragu.

_Akh! Masa bodoh dengan Neji!_

"Sakura!" panggilnya. Suara kerasnya membuat anak-anak di sana –tidak hanya Sakura—menoleh ke arahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran anak-anak itu, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura, lalu menyambar lengannya, menariknya menjauhi yang lain.

"Sasuke, lepas!" Sakura menyentak lepas tangannya dari pegangan Sasuke setelah mereka jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran anak-anak yang penasaran. Ditatapnya Sasuke galak. "Apa-apaan, sih?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan?" balas cowok bermata _onyx _itu gusar. "Kau mengacuhkanku sepanjang hari!" Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, mendadak bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis itu. "K—Kenapa?"

Sakura mendengus, tertawa sinis. "Lucu sekali. Masih tanya kenapa, lagi." Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di dada. Dari atas bahu Sasuke, ia melihat teman-temannya sudah masuk ke ruang teater. Neji masuk belakangan. Cowok itu sekilas melempar pandang penasaran ke arah mereka sebelum menghilang juga di balik pintu.

"Oke. Baiklah," kata Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf soal selebaran itu."

Sakura kembali memandang cowok itu, matanya menyipit. "Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau mengerjaiku?"

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu!" bantah Sasuke tak sabar. "Aku hanya—" susah payah ia menelan ludah. _Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa?? _–"Aku hanya kesal karena kau tidak membantuku, Sakura! Kau kan sudah janji mau membantuku!"

Gadis bermata hijau itu tercengang. Mendadak saja ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Memang benar ia tidak membantu Sasuke membuat selebaran bersama Naruto dan Sai selama liburan tahun baru. Tapi mereka juga tidak pernah mengajaknya, kan? Dan setiap kali ia menghubungi, mereka selalu bilang sibuk dengan urusan properti panggung itu. Jadi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya!

"Kau… Kau juga tidak pernah bilang padaku…" gerutu Sakura. "Tapi kan kau tidak perlu bilang Naruto dan Sai tidak membantumu!" gadis itu kembali menemukan kegalakannya.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Mengerang pelan mengutuki dirinya sendiri, Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Itu salahku. Maaf…" Keduanya terdiam. "Dengar. Aku sudah minta maaf, jadi jangan bersikap seperti tadi lagi. Oke?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau ini aneh sekali," ujarnya, "Kenapa begitu panik hanya karena aku tidak bicara padamu, eh?"

"Aku tidak panik," bantah Sasuke, mendadak gugup. Namun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku hanya tidak enak padamu. Itu saja."

"Lain kali jangan berbohong padaku lagi."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke, entah mengapa merasa akan sangat sulit melakukan permintaan Sakura yang satu itu.

Bersikap jujur, tanpa membuat persahabatan mereka jadi terasa aneh.

"Tapi sekarang kau jadi punya dua selebaran," kata Sakura dengan tawa tertahan. "Serakah sekali."

"Maaf…"

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan minta maaf lagi. Kau jadi tidak kelihatan seperti Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Di wajahnya tampak seulas senyum.

Sasuke membalas senyum gadis itu dengan seringai tipis. Lega. "Hn."

-

-

"Akhirnya datang juga!!" seru Naruto ketika Sasuke baru saja tiba di _gymnasium. _Semua tim logistiknya, ditambah beberapa anak dari klub teater yang mengurus properti panggung sudah berkumpul di sana. Naruto memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Sasuke mendekat. Tenten, sutradara sekaligus ketua proyek drama itu juga sudah ada bersamanya.

Mereka kemudian mulai mendiskusikan tentang tata letak panggungnya nanti, di mana mereka akan menaruh lampu, tirai dan lain-lain termasuk bangku-bangku penonton, sementara anak-anak lain mengerjakan kanvas untuk latarnya. Tenten sangat cerewet dalam hal ini. Gadis itu melesat ke sana kemari menjelaskan pada Sasuke apa yang diinginkannya untuk setting panggung. Meski begitu, gadis kelas tiga itu cukup puas dengan desain yang dibuatkan Sai untuk latarnya. Hinata dan seorang cowok kelas satu dari klub jurnal juga datang beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa kamera. Mereka ke sana untuk melihat sekaligus mendokumentasikan kegiatan itu.

"Aku benar-benar berharap drama tahun ini bakal hebat," kata Tenten cerah setelah ia menyelesaikan ocehan panjang lebarnya tentang tata panggung pada Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit bosan. "Kami beruntung memilikimu dan Sai tahun ini!" tambahnya sambil menoleh pada Sasuke. "Biasanya sulit berkoordinasi dengan panitia festival sekolah yang bukan anak teater. Tahun sebelumnya juga begitu, jadi kami mengurusi sendiri panggungnya. Benar-benar repot. Tapi dengan begini, semuanya jadi lebih mudah. _Thanks, _ya."

"Hn."

Gadis bercepol itu tertawa kecil. "Sikap cuek-tapi-peduli-mu itu agak mirip Neji, ya…"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, berpaling. Sangat enggan disama-samakan dengan _cowok itu. _

"Omong-omong, semoga sukses dengan pemilihan ketua OSIS-nya, Sasuke!" ucap Tenten sambil menepuk lengan Sasuke, kemudian berbalik pergi untuk bicara pada temannya yang juga mengurusi soal panggung.

Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang kelihatannya sedang asyik menanyai Sai soal latar panggung sementara cowok itu bekerja.

"Dokumentasi, eh, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, menyela obrolan mereka.

Hinata menoleh, tersenyum cerah saat melihatnya. "B-Begitulah. Aku sedang mewawancarai Sai soal proses pembuatan ini. Ini benar-benar bagus."

"_Trims,_" sahut Sai.

"Naruto… kau sudah ketemu dia?" Sasuke menanyai Hinata. "Sudah kasih kadonya?"

Adik sepupu Neji itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, rona merah menjalar dengan cepat di wajahnya yang agak bulat. Gadis itu menutupinya dengan mengangkat kameranya dan mulai mengambil gambar. Setelah itu, ia pun pergi untuk memotret yang lain.

"Yang dua ini sudah selesai. Tinggal mengecatnya saja," beritahu Sai pada Sasuke setelah Hinata pergi. "Anak-anak di sini banyak yang pintar menggambar rupanya."

"Baguslah," kata Sasuke, mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari sosok temannya yang berambut pirang yang rupanya tidak ada di sana. "Mana Naruto?"

"Katanya mau beli minum di deli," sahut Sai sambil berdiri, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang tampak sedikit kotor.

"Oke, semuanya! Kita istirahat dulu!" seru Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

Naruto tiba tak lama setelah itu dengan membawa beberapa botol minuman yang kemudian dibaginya untuk dirinya sendiri, Sasuke, Sai dan Hinata. Ia juga mengambil inisiatif untuk meminjam _tape _pada penjaga sekolah supaya mereka tidak bosan. Segera saja alunan musik _beat _dari _tape _itu memenuhi _gymnasium, _menemani mereka bekerja. Naruto bahkan membuat semua orang tertawa dengan menirukan gaya para _cheerleaders _di tengah lapangan, menarik salah seorang gadis yang kebetulan juga dari klub _cheers _ikut berjoget bersamanya menghibur yang lain. Yang berakhir dengan benjol besar bertengger di kepala pirang Naruto.

Waktu berjalan terasa sangat cepat sementara mereka bekerja. Tidak terasa, tahu-tahu senja sudah mulai turun.

Di bagian lain gedung itu, anak-anak teater juga sudah menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu setelah Sakura dan Juugo menyelesaikan adegan mereka.

"Oke. Cukup sampai di sini latihannya," ujar Yakumo yang mewakili Tenten, seraya beranjak dari bangkunya. "Kita ketemu dua hari lagi."

Anak-anak mulai bergerak dari bangku masing-masing sembari ribut mengomentari latihan hari ini. Absennya Kankurou sepertinya membuat mereka lebih bersemangat. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi kritikan pedas cowok itu acap kali membuat mereka jengkel. Tapi bukan berarti latihan hari itu juga memuaskan. Entah mengapa, suasana hati Yakumo sepertinya sedang tidak bagus. Ia seringkali tidak berkonsentrasi dan malah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk bertampang masam pada Sakura, terutama ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu dan Neji sedang beradu akting.

Menyadari kemungkinan Yakumo tidak menyukainya –atau bahkan membencinya karena mantan kekasihnya—Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama di dalam ruangan itu. Setelah menjejalkan naskahnya ke dalam tas, ia buru-buru melesat pergi. Namun sepertinya niatnya untuk cepat-cepat kabur dari situasi tidak enak itu tidak tercapai, karena Yakumo _menangkapnya_ lebih cepat.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar," ujarnya dingin ketika Sakura melewatinya di dekat pintu. "Tunggu sampai anak-anak lain pergi."

Meskipun tidak begitu menyukai ide _berbicara-empat-mata-dengan-Yakumo-yang-mantan-Neji _itu, ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Bagaimana pun Yakumo adalah seniornya dan ia menghormatinya. Mereka menunggu sampai anak terakhir –Hokuto—meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura punya firasat tidak enak mengenai topik yang akan dibicarakan seniornya itu.

"Singkat saja, Sakura," Yakumo memulai seraya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. "Ini soal kau dan Neji."

Hati Sakura mencelos. _Benar, kan? _"Saya dan… Neji?" tanyanya mulai cemas.

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu mengangguk. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya. "Aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu, Sakura. Jauhi dia… Bisa kan?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**TBC...**


	73. Chapter 72

_**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Character, gaje, abal, boring, dll, dsb… **_

_**Don't like, don't read!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Yang berikutnya, Sasuke Uchiha dan Suigetsu Hozuki!"

Keesokan harinya, di kelas olahraga. Gai Maito menyuruh murid-muridnya bertanding basket satu lawan satu. _Gymnasium _itu langsung bergemuruh dengan suara sorak-sorai –yang sebagian besar terdengar dari para siswa putri—saat kedua orang yang disebut namanya maju ke lapangan.

"SASUKE!! SASUKE!!"

Tapi tampaknya Sakura tidak begitu tertarik. Tepatnya, ia tidak memperhatikan. Mata hijaunya nampak asyik memandang kosong ke arah tribun di depannya sementara pikirannya berkelana entah kemana. Tapi yang jelas, apa pun yang sedang dipikirkannya saat itu, bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Lihat saja wajah masamnya itu.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mengerang pelan seperti orang frustasi, membenamkan wajah di antara lututnya yang ditekuk di depan dada. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan. Teman-temannya terlalu sibuk menyoraki dua cowok yang sedang beraksi di lapangan, memperebutkan benda bulat berwarna oranye.

Yah, mau diperhatikan atau pun tidak, tidak akan banyak membantu.

Sejak pembicaraannya dengan Yakumo Kurama hari sebelumnya, suasana hati Sakura menjadi benar-benar buruk. Perkataan Yakumo yang benar-benar tak terduga itu membuat Sakura terkejut dan gusar –juga yah, marah. Kalau saja Yakumo bukan seniornya di sekolah dan Sakura tidak punya kesalutan apa pun terhadapnya, ia bisa saja mencakar wajah gadis itu kemarin.

Tapi kenyataannya, Yakumo adalah aktris terkeren di klub teater dan Sakura amat mengaguminya. Dan gadis itu pun sangat baik sebetulnya.

Hanya saja, siapa sih yang bisa menahan perasaan saat melihat cowok yang disukai –dan pernah memiliki arti lebih dalam kehidupannya—tiba-tiba dekat dengan gadis lain? Siapa pun bisa jadi kejam kalau sedang cemburu, tidak terkecuali Yakumo. Barangkali itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dan Sakura mencoba untuk memahami situasinya, meskipun itu sangat menyebalkan.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku sangat menyukai Neji, tapi aku juga tidak ingin berselisih dengan siapa pun gara-gara cowok! Kenapa tidak bisa bersaing secara fair saja? Itu akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah._

Namun menyesali keadaan pun tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Suara yang datang dari seseorang yang duduk tepat di sampingnya membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh. Sepasang mata biru _sapphire _balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dari tadi kuperhatikan, kau menghela napas melulu seperti nenek-nenek, Sakura," lanjutnya setengah bergurau.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Sakura berdusta. Ia belum siap membagi _masalah _ini dengan siapa pun, termasuk Ino. "Aku cuma sedikit capek."

Ino mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Capek? Yang benar saja. Belum seminggu masuk sekolah, kau sudah capek saja. Dasar nenek-nenek…" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, terkekeh. "Coba kalau Lee jadi pacarmu, pasti ceritanya bakal lain. Semangat masa muda! Yeah!!" serunya menirukan jargon maskot kelas tiga, Rock Lee, sambil meninju udara.

Mau tak mau Sakura ikut tertawa. Dengan gemas, didorongnya sisi kepala Ino main-main. "Huu… Enak saja bicara."

Ino tertawa, sama sekali tidak tampak tersinggung –itu sudah biasa di antara mereka kalau sedang bergurau. "Nah, begitu dong, tertawa. Dari pada ditekuk terus mukanya –yang melihat juga jadi capek—lebih baik kau tonton tuh suami keduamu beraksi. Bisa-bisa dia ngambek kalau kau mengacuhkannya," katanya sambil mengendikkan kepala ke arah Sasuke.

"Tcah!" Sakura mendengus, sekali lagi tawanya pecah. Benar juga, pikirnya. Menyoraki Sasuke bersama yang lain tampaknya lebih menyenangkan daripada pusing memikirkan Yakumo. Sebentar saja, Sakura ingin melupakan perseteruan kecilnya dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Masukkan bolanya!!" Sakura lantas berseru menyemangati Sasuke. Suaranya nyaris tenggelam di antara sorakan gadis-gadis lain.

Di sebelahnya, Ino sudah meluruskan kakinya yang jenjang, melemaskannya. Mata birunya sekilas menatap ke arah serombongan anak-anak cowok yang duduk di seberang mereka di sisi lain _gymnasium _itu sebelum beralih pada Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang masih bertanding _one-on-one _di tengah lapangan. Ada senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sorakan riuh meledak nyaris menggetarkan seluruh lapangan _in-door _itu ketika guru olahraga mereka meniup peluitnya tepat di saat Sasuke baru saja meloloskan satu tembakan jitu ke arah ring, menutup pertandingan itu dengan kemenangan tipis cowok itu atas lawannya. Anak-anak perempuan berteriak-teriak sampai serak dan bertepuk riuh seakan mereka sedang menonton pertandingan NBA sungguhan.

Di tengah lapangan, Sasuke tampaknya tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh segala perhatian itu. Ekspresinya tetap datar saat menyalami Suigetsu yang nampak tidak puas. Cowok itu mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya sekilas ke arah gadis-gadis itu sebelum berpaling untuk bergabung bersama Naruto dan cowok-cowok lain di sisi lain lapangan.

"Kerja bagus, _Buddy_!" seru Naruto seraya menepuk keras bahu Sasuke.

"Hn."

Di sisi lain Naruto, Sai tidak tampak terlalu antusias. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya pikirannya sedang tidak berada di sana saat itu.

"Yang berikutnya Hinata Hyuuga dan Hokuto!" Pak Maito memanggil siswa berikutnya yang langsung beranjak dari tempat masing-masing menuju ke tengah lapangan. Sorakan yang mengikuti kali ini tidak seheboh sebelumnya.

Pak Maito melemparkan bola pada mereka, dan langsung lolos melewati kaki Hinata yang seharusnya menangkapnya. Dengan wajah merona merah, gadis pemalu itu buru-buru mengejar bola yang menggelinding sampai ke ujung lapangan.

"Sasuke jago juga main basket," komentar Ino, berpaling dari lapangan dan menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Dia memang jago olahraga," timpal Sakura, memandang Sasuke yang sedang menonton pertandingan Hinata dan Hokuto yang baru saja dimulai. Di sebelahnya, Naruto heboh menyemangati Hinata. Sakura tersenyum, "Sasuke dulunya kapten tim sepak bola sekolahnya di Oto."

"Wow… Kenapa dia tidak bergabung dengan tim sepak bola saja?"

Sakura menyeringai, teringat saat ia mengomentari latihan klub sepakbola Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Katanya sih malas."

Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Malas? Padahal kalau dia sampai masuk ke klub olahraga yang cukup populer seperti basket atau sepakbola, reputasinya bakal melonjak," ujarnya seraya mengerling Sasuke. "Dan itu bagus untuk kampanyenya."

"Wah, entahlah…" Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Sasuke sudah cukup populer tanpa harus bergabung dengan tim olahraga manapun."

Itu memang benar. Di sekolah Sasuke memang sangat populer, padahal belum satu tahun ia pindah ke Konoha –dan bahkan sempat diselang pindah lagi ke Oto sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi—Terutama di kalangan anak-anak perempuan, tentu saja. Juga para guru, mengingat kemampuan otak cowok itu juga di atas rata-rata. Dan setelah ia bergabung di kepanitiaan festival sekolah dan melihat kinerjanya, anak-anak kelas tiga nampaknya jadi menyukainya juga. Jelas sekali, kans Sasuke untuk menjadi ketua organisasi sekolah sangat besar.

Di sisi lain ruang itu, mendadak Sasuke bersin hebat.

"_A—ACHO!!_"

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Sakit?"

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku," gerutu Sasuke, menggosok hidungnya yang gatal.

Naruto mengekeh, menepuk-nepuk punggung sobat kentalnya itu. "Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap-siap, soalnya sebentar lagi kau akan jadi bahan pembicaraan di seluruh sekolah, _Pak Ketua OSIS_!"

"Tch! Tutup mulutmu, Naruto!"

-

-

Kalau saja ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melupakan saja bahwa Yakumo telah menyuruhnya menjauhi Neji, Sakura akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada. Tidak peduli ia sudah jungkir balik menyibukkan otaknya dengan setumpuk tugas sekolah, membantu Sasuke dengan kampanyenya dan segala macam yang terpikirkan, selalu saja ada jeda kosong yang membuatnya kembali teringat.

"_Jauhi dia… Bisa, kan?"_

"_Jauhi dia…"_

"_Jauhi Neji…"_

_Aaargh!!_

Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Dan ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa menumpahkan unek-uneknya.

"APA?!"

Suara nyaring Ino menggema di dinding-dinding toilet anak perempuan suatu siang. Sakura harus buru-buru memekapkan tangannya ke mulut sahabatnya itu untuk mencegahnya berteriak lagi. Seorang gadis kelas tiga yang baru keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet melempar tatapan mencela pada mereka sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bisa pelankan suaramu sedikit tidak, sih?" desis Sakura.

Ino mengabaikannya. "Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang, sih?" ia memandang Sakura gusar.

Reaksi sahabatnya yang di luar dugaan ini membuat Sakura terkejut pada mulanya. Ia tidak menyangka Ino akan seemosi ini saat ia memberi tahu semua tentang pembicaraannya dengan Yakumo tempo hari padanya –bahkan Ino terlihat lebih marah dari dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi kau selalu saja tidak ada saat aku ingin bicara," gerutu Sakura, tak kalah gusarnya. Itu memang benar, Ino selalu menghilang secara misterius setiap jam istirahat makan siang akhir-akhir ini. Dan menjadi sangat susah dihubungi jika mereka sudah pulang. "Dan apa-apaan itu ponselmu yang sibuk terus?"

Wajah Ino kontan memerah, entah apa sebabnya. "I—Itu tidak penting," ujarnya buru-buru, tampak gugup. Lalu ia cepat-cepat beralih ke topik semula. "Lalu kau bagaimana?"

Sakura menghela napas berat, menyandarkan diri ke wastafel. "Itulah kenapa aku cerita padamu, Ino. Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan dengarkan," kata Ino tegas, "Cewek itu cuma iri padamu. Yang benar saja. Salahnya sendiri mencampakkan Neji. Sekarang cowok itu dekat dengan cewek lain dia malah tidak rela dan menyuruhmu menjauhi Neji. Dasar egois! Memangnya apa haknya melakukan itu?"

Omelan Ino justru membuat perasaan Sakura semakin tak karuan.

"Kau harus tegas padanya, Sakura. Jangan hanya karena kau mengidolakannya lantas kau jadi lembek begitu. Bilang padanya kalau kau tidak akan mundur, supaya dia tahu kalau kau tidak main-main dengan Neji!"

"Tapi—Ah!" Sakura terkejut ketika Ino tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya, "I—Ino! Kau mau apa?"

"Bicara pada Yakumo."

"Ino!"

Tapi sahabatnya itu mengabaikan protesnya, sampai akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat Ino membawanya ke tempat di mana Yakumo dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul –perpustakaan.

Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi Sakura, Yakumo memang sedang berada di sana. Kepala gadis-gadis kelas tiga itu langsung menoleh saat Sakura dan Ino masuk ke bilik baca tempat mereka berkumpul. Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyembunyikan diri di belakang punggung Ino. Ino benar, ini adalah hal yang perlu untuk dilakukan, pikirnya. Kalau tidak, perasaannya tidak akan tenang selamanya.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya salah seorang teman Yakumo yang duduk paling dekat pintu, tidak berusaha menutupi rasa terganggunya oleh kedatangan dua gadis kelas dua itu.

"Kami—maksudku, Sakura, mau bicara dengan Yakumo," sahut Ino berani seraya memandang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang duduk di sudut. Tenten yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu langsung menoleh, melempar pandang bertanya pada temannya itu.

Tapi Yakumo terlihat sangat tenang, seakan ia sudah mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Diletakkannya bolpoint yang dipegangnya ke atas meja dan beranjak. "Yuk, kita bicara di tempat lain saja."

Ino menunggu di luar sementara Sakura dan Yakumo bicara di salah satu bilik kosong di sudut perpustakaan.

Sunyi. Untuk beberapa saat, tak seorang pun dari mereka bersuara. Sakura bingung harus memulai dari mana sementara Yakumo menatapnya tenang, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tentang yang waktu itu," Sakura akhirnya buka suara. Ia berhenti sejenak, berusaha menenangkan kegugupannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu untuk menjauhi Neji—" Dan saat ia mulai berbicara, semuanya seakan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, "Lagi pula kau sudah bukan kekasihnya lagi, kan? Hatinya sekarang bebas dan kau sudah tidak bisa mengikatnya lagi semaumu. Aku benar-benar menyukai Neji dan aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena kau melarangku."

Tanpa diduga, Yakumo malah tersenyum. Senyum sedih. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Neji?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sakura tegas.

"Kau _mencintainya_?"

Sakura tersentak. Wajahnya memanas seketika. "A-Aku… I-Iya! Aku _mencintainya_!"

"Apa kau cukup mencintainya seperti Violetta mencintai Alfredo?"

"Eh?"

Yakumo menunduk, menghela napasnya perlahan. "Violetta yang dengan rela melepaskan Alfredo untuk membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai pria itu," gumamnya pelan, seakan sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, senyum sedih itu kembali terlihat. "Yah, kau benar. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengikatnya lagi dan aku juga tak punya hak untuk melarangmu." Ia terdiam lagi. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada _lagi _yang terluka."

Perkataan Yakumo kali ini benar-benar membuat Sakura bingung. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi sekali lagi aku terpaksa harus memohon padamu untuk melupakan saja perasaanmu pada Neji. Aku juga tidak akan menyerah mendapatkannya kembali." Setelah berkata begitu, Yakumo melenggang pergi meninggalkan bilik itu, juga Sakura yang benar-benar terkejut.

_Apa ini artinya perang terbuka?_

-

-

_Maaf ya, Sakura…_

-

-

"Nah, ini dia para cewek baru datang!" seru Naruto saat Sakura dan Ino tiba di kantin sekolah. Hari itu Sakura memang tidak membawakan bekal seperti yang biasa dilakukannya beberapa minggu terakhir, maka mereka kembali ke kebiasaan lama dengan makan di kantin yang penuh sesak.

Baik Sakura maupun Ino tidak ada yang menggubrisnya. Tampang keduanya sama-sama kusut, meski tentu saja dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sakura, yang ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang yang mau menangis, menghenyakkan diri di bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke. Sementara Ino yang tampangnya seperti siap mengamuk, menarik bangku dengan kasar ke sebelah Sai dan menghempaskan bokongnya di sana.

Kontan saja ketiga cowok itu kebingungan melihat tingkah mereka. Naruto sampai melupakan ramennya sejenak.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?"

Sekali lagi, tak seorang pun dari mereka menjawab. Air mata malah sudah terjatuh dari sudut mata Sakura –yang dihapusnya segera sebelum disusul bulir-bulir yang lain.

Sai memandang bertanya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura, yang kemudian dijawab dengan bahu yang terangkat. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia hanya bisa memandang bingung saat Sakura menangkupkan wajahnya di atas tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Naruto lah yang pertama bertindak. Si rambut kuning itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lengan Sakura.

"Hei, ada apa, Sakura?" ia bertanya lembut.

Sakura menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Saat ia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, wajah itu sudah merah padam. Tapi ia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menunduk. Pandangannya kosong. Perasaannya masih sangat kacau untuk menjelaskan apa pun saat itu. Maka ia membiarkan saja Ino yang menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi untuknya.

"Astaga…" komentar Naruto setelah Ino mengakhiri ceritanya dengan penuh emosi. "Aku _nggak _ngerti cewek."

Sasuke pun sama tidak mengertinya seperti Naruto. Tapi ia memilih tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya memandang gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan perasaan tak karuan, kesal pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Sakura kali ini. Persaingan antara dua orang gadis seperti ini, jelas bukan masalah yang bisa dicampuri seenaknya. Yang ada malah akan semakin memperkeruh keadaan. Naruto dan Sai pun sepertinya sepakat akan hal itu.

Pada akhirnya yang terpikirkan hanyalah bagaimana membuat gadis –yang diam-diam disayanginya ini—merasa lebih baik.

Diangsurkannya kotak sari jeruk miliknya ke dekat Sakura. "Minumlah dulu."

Senyum tipis. "Trims, Sasuke."

-

-

Nyatanya suasana hatinya tidak kunjung membaik sampai akhir minggu. Kalau tidak murung terus, ia pasti uring-uringan atau marah tanpa alasan jelas. Untungnya ketiga sahabatnya, juga Ino memahami situasi yang dihadapinya sehingga mereka tidak protes. Malah, Naruto semakin getol mengeluarkan simpanan _joke-joke _segar andalannya hanya untuk membuat Sakura sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Walaupun kadang-kadang _garing _dan sama sekali tidak lucu.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya tidak ada mereka. Mungkin saja ia sudah melakukan hal yang gila seperti mengkonfrontasi Yakumo –yah, sejak pembicaraan mereka di perpustakaan tempo hari, keinginan liar itu memang kerap melintas di kepalanya. Terlebih saat melihat gadis itu sedang bersama Neji. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu, tentu saja. Ia bisa dapat masalah dan terutama, apa yang akan dipikirkan Neji tentang dirinya nanti?

Bahkan latihan drama yang biasanya membuatnya bersemangat tidak lagi menyenangkan. Justru sebaliknya, latihan itu seakan sudah berubah menjadi lahan penyiksaan batin baginya. Ia akan merasakan tatapan Yakumo yang menusuk, mengikutinya sepanjang latihan berlangsung, membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi pada dialog dan aktingnya. Terlebih saat ia diharuskan beradegan _agak _mesra dngan Neji. Dan bisa ditebak, komentar pedas dari Kankurou yang tampaknya semakin rajin menyambangi latihan mereka akan langsung berkumandang memerahkan telinga.

Seakan itu belum cukup membuatnya frustasi, Tenten ikut-ikutan menegurnya juga selepas latihan.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, bisa kan tidak membawanya sampai ke panggung? Yah, kita memang belum jadi profesional, tapi setidaknya kita harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk penonton. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Sakura." Tenten mengatakannya dengan nada begitu lembut. Tapi tetap saja kekecewaan yang tersirat di mata cokelat cemerlangnya saat ia memandang Sakura membuat gadis itu merasa amat buruk.

"Maaf. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi," gumamnya sambil menunduk.

Gadis bercepol itu lantas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sebaiknya begitu," ujarnya seraya menepuk lengan Sakura. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia lantas pergi meninggalkan ruangan teater yang sudah kosong, menyusul Yakumo dan Kankurou yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. Mereka akan makan malam di luar bertiga, katanya.

Sakura tidak peduli.

"Payah! Payah! Payah!" rutuk Sakura setelah Tenten menghilang di balik pintu. Ia lalu menghenyakkan diri di bangku terdekat yang bisa dicapainya, memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Matanya terpejam.

Latihan yang benar-benar kacau, ia membatin, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Tenten benar. Tidak seharusnya ia membawa-bawa masalah pribadinya saat sedang berakting. Di atas panggung, dia Violetta Valery, bukan Sakura Haruno. Bagaimana bisa berakting dengan baik kalau mudah terpengaruh dengan hal-hal seperti ini terus-terusan? Sementara bulan Februari semakin mendekat saja.

Tidak tahan, Sakura membiarkan cairan hangat yang ditahannya sejak Kankurou mengomelinya di depan anak-anak lain beberapa waktu yang lalu tumpah di wajahnya yang pucat. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang bertumpu pada sandaran kursi, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum pulang. Ia tidak ingin ibunya melihatnya kacau begini.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara dalam yang sudah sangat dikenalinya itu. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh, mendapati cowok berambut cokelat gelap dan bermata pucat sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"N-Neji?!"

Sakura cepat-cepat berpaling lagi dan menyeka basah di wajahnya, berharap Neji tidak sempat melihat air matanya tadi. Ia lalu membungkuk, mengambil tasnya yang digeletakkan di bawah kursi dan pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengannya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan lagi saat mendengar suara langkah kakinya memasuki ruangan. Cowok itu mendekat.

_Bagaimana ini? Neji tidak bisa menemukanku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak bisa!_

"Aku mau ambil barangku yang ketinggalan. Ah, ini dia!"

Sebuah lengan berbalut kaus polo berwarna _khaki _terulur ke bangku di sebelah Sakura, mengambil sebuah map hijau yang tergeletak di sana –Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan map itu sejak tadi. Sakura menahan napasnya, merasakan aroma bersih yang amat disukainya itu begitu dekat.

"Untung tidak hilang. Bisa gawat."

Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menoleh –dan langsung bersitatap dengan sepadang mata lavender yang tajam. Ekspresi di wajah Neji seketika berubah, dan Sakura tahu kenapa. Maka gadis itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang masih sembab habis menangis.

"Kau… habis menangis?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ia tahu percuma saja mengelak lagi, toh Neji sudah melihatnya sendiri. Tapi ia tetap nekat. "T-Tidak," suaranya parau, "Mataku kemasukan debu."

_Great. _Orang paling bodoh sekali pun akan langsung tahu kalau itu adalah bohong besar –dan Neji bukan orang bodoh, sebaliknya, cowok itu adalah yang terpintar di kelas tiga. Sakura merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh pundaknya, dan sesaat kemudian Neji sudah duduk di sampingnya, map di pangkuan.

"Masih memikirkan yang tadi?" Suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Sakura memaksakan senyum hambar. "Sepertinya hari ini tidak begitu mulus, ya?"

"Seminggu ini memang bukan yang terbaik dari latihan kita," ujarnya mengakui.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Malu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan peran utama ini sejak semula. Berakting saja tidak becus. Ia tersenyum kecut. "Aku sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Kankurou benar, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan peran utama. Terlalu mudah terpengaruh suasana hati, tidak bisa akting. Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana Tenten menatapku tadi. Aku sudah mengecewakannya. Seharusnya sejak awal Yakumo lah yang mendapatkan peran ini, kan? Aku pernah mendengar Tenten sendiri yang bilang begitu."

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana sampai ia berani berkata sebanyak itu pada Neji.

"Yakumo juga sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukaiku," ia menambahkan dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau lupa, ya?" kata Neji kemudian, "Justru Yakumo lah yang pertama kali _menemukan_mu. Tidak mungkin dia tidak suka padamu."

Sakura menatap cowok itu nanar. _Kamu tidak tahu, Neji, alasan Yakumo tidak menyukaiku. Bukan karena aktingku yang payah, tapi karena kamu. Kamu… Dia masih amat menginginkan kamu dan membenciku karena dekat denganmu._

"Jangan putus asa begitu," Neji menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang menawan, "Tenten memilihmu karena dia percaya kau yang terbaik, dan aku sudah pernah melihatmu bermain sangat bagus sebelum ini. Kau pasti bisa. Bersemangatlah. Besok pasti lebih baik dari yang sekarang."

Mau tidak mau Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Kau kedengarannya seperti Lee."

Neji mendengus. "Menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya, sangat sulit untuk tidak terpengaruh."

Sakura tertawa kecil –tawa pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya sepanjang hari ini. "Benar juga."

"Hinata pernah bilang padaku, seseorang terlihat paling menarik jika sedang tersenyum…"

"Eh?" _Oh, Tuhan… Apa dia bermaksud mengatakan bahwa aku menarik?_

"_Senyum itu obat hati. Kalau kau sedang sedih, tersenyum saja, maka kau akan baik-baik saja._ Begitu katanya." Cowok Hyuuga itu mengekeh pelan. "Kurasa itu sebabnya dia sangat menyukai si Uzumaki, karena _dia _banyak tersenyum. Atau… itu caranya membujukku supanya lebih banyak tersenyum. Menurutnya aku terlalu _jutek._"

Sakura tertawa lagi. "Kau tidak jutek."

Beberapa saat berlalu, tawa mereka mereda. Keheningan yang nyaman menyusup. Sakura merasa hangat, merasa jauh lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya yang benar-benar kacau, hanya karena keberadaan Neji di sampingnya. Dan saat itu juga Sakura merasakan perasaannya semakin mendalam terhadap kakak sepupu Hinata itu. Ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menatapnya dalam-dalam, berharap Neji bisa melihat apa yang dirasakannya lewat matanya.

_Aku cinta kamu…_

"Terimakasih."

"Hn," Neji menyahut, "Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak melihat debat Sasuke?"

"Eh?"

Neji mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Hari ini ada debat kandidat ketua OSIS di aula. Kau tidak lupa, kan?"

Kenyataannya Sakura benar-benar lupa. Masalah dengan Yakumo ini nampaknya benar-benar menyita pikirannya sampai-sampai melupakah hal-hal lain termasuk soal Sasuke.

"Ya, ampun. Aku lupa!"

-

-

Aula nyaris penuh ketika Neji dan Sakura tiba di sana. Sakura tidak ingat debat kandidat tahun sebelumnya seramai ini. Biasanya hanya anggota OSIS lama dan para guru saja yang datang melihat, tapi sekarang –aula itu penuh sesak dengan anak-anak yang penasaran. Moderator yang bertugas juga tampak kewalahan mengatur jalannya debat saking ramainya tempat itu, berkali-kali meminta penonton agar tetap tenang dan menyimak jalannya debat –bukan hanya berteriak _'Kyaaa! Sasuke kereen!'_ dan semacamnya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya berkeliling ruangan itu. Serombongan anak-anak jurnal yang menjadi pendukung Shiho –minus Sai—duduk di sisi kiri aula. Di bagian tengah, dekat dengan tempat duduk para guru, berjejer pendukung Kinuta Dosu yang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sementara sisanya, yang bertanggung jawab atas sebagian besar keributan yang terjadi di ruangan itu, adalah pendukung Sasuke.

Sayangnya, saat itu sudah memasuki sesi akhir. Baru lima menit Sakura berada di sana, sang moderator sudah mengakhiri acara itu yang kemudian disambut tepuk riuh penonton. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mendengar Sasuke berbicara sepatah kata pun. Tapi dari komentar-komentar yang didengarnya dari anak-anak lain, sepertinya Sasuke tampil bagus.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat," ujar Sakura pada cowok di sebelahnya.

"Sayang sekali," Neji menyahut, menyunggingkan senyum menyesal. "Tadi aku sempat melihat bagian awalnya. Program kerjanya menarik juga. Cara bicaranya juga lugas. Tidak disangka Sasuke yang dulu manja itu bisa seperti itu," tambahnya sambil mengekeh.

Sakura terkikik. Ia hampir lupa Neji dan Sasuke sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil.

Tak lama setelah kerumunan penonton mulai membubarkan diri, Hinata muncul dan menghampiri mereka, menggendong sebuah buku –buku sastra, kalau dilihat dari sampulnya—di tangannya. Bersamanya, Shiho, kandidat ketua OSIS nomor satu memeluk setumpuk map. Jas almamater sekolah tersampir di lengannya.

"Sudah mau pulang sekarang?" tegur Neji pada adik sepupunya.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Shiho. "Shiho, a-aku pulang duluan, ya."

"Oke. Trims bantuannya ya, Hinata."

Hinata berpaling pada Sakura, melempar senyum manis pada gadis itu. "S-Sampai ketemu hari Senin, Sakura," pamitnya seraya mengangguk sopan.

"Sampai ketemu," Sakura membalas senyumnya.

Gadis Hyuuga berambut panjang itu pun berlalu bersama Neji meninggalkan aula. Sakura selalu suka melihat kedua Hyuuga itu bersama-sama, suka melihat mereka begitu akrab. Lebih seperti kakak-adik sungguhan ketimbang saudara sepupu karena mereka memang amat mirip. Terlepas dari kemiripan itu, Neji tampaknya juga amat menyayangi Hinata dan _vice versa. _Dan Sakura amat menyukai persaudaraan seperti itu.

Mengingatkan ia akan mendiang kakaknya yang juga amat menyayanginya –yang sayangnya tidak sempat ia balas.

"Hei, Sakura."

Sebuah jawilan kecil di lengannya membuatnya berpaling dari pintu, tempat Neji dan Hinata baru saja menghilang. Rupanya Shiho masih ada di sana.

"Temanmu itu," gadis berkacamata itu mengendikkan kepala ke arah Sasuke yang masih dikelilingi anak-anak, nyengir, "Ternyata dia oke juga. Tadinya kukira dia cuma cowok manja yang kebetulan cakep dan punya otak."

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya. Di balik penampilannya yang serius, Shiho kadang-kadang sangat lucu dan ceplas-ceplos. Tidak heran ia sering didapuk menjadi penulis forum humor di mading dan majalah sekolah bersama Kiba Inuzuka. "Dia memang _agak _manja, Shiho."

Shiho mendorong kacamatanya ke atas hidungnya, mengangkat bahu. "Tadinya aku tidak setuju organisasi sekolah kita dipimpin cowok yang terlalu populer. Tapi sekarang, kurasa aku berubah pikiran. Asal dia cukup kompeten, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Apa itu berarti kau mendukung Sasuke sekarang?"

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengangkat bahunya, lalu menghela napas, sama sekali tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. "Yah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kemudian ia melenggang pergi.

Sakura baru saja akan berbalik untuk menghampiri Sasuke saat ada suara lain yang memanggil namanya. Kali ini suara seorang pria dewasa. Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum melihat Kakashi Hatake mendekat. "Kaka—ah, Pak Hatake!" ia buru-buru meralat, melihat pamannya itu sedang bersama guru-guru lain.

"Mau pulang sekarang, Sakura?" tegur Kakashi sementara para koleganya berjalan mendahuluinya. "Sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi kan? Sekalian aku mau ke Blocaf, bagaimana kalau sekalian?"

"Mau—ah, tapi…" Sakura mengerling teman-temannya.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan lama!" seru Sakura cepat-cepat.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di bawah." Dan Kakashi pun berbalik meninggalkan aula.

Rombongan penggemar Sasuke baru saja pergi ketika Sakura menghampirinya. Kini ia sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih tercecer, termasuk kertas-kertas bertuliskan program kerja yang dirancangnya kalau ia terpilih nanti. Sasuke terlihat sedikit lelah, tapi masih tampak amat tampan dengan setelah semi-formal yang dikenakannya untuk menghormati kesempatan ini; celana bahan yang disetrika licin, kemeja dan jas almamater sekolah. Tidak heran anak-anak perempuan sampai histeris tadi.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

Cowok itu mendongak, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Hn."

Sakura tersenyum. _Tipikal. _"Sukses?" ia bertanya riang.

"Hn. Dari mana saja kau?" gerutunya tanpa repot-repot memandang Sakura.

Sebelah alis Sakura naik. "Kau kan tahu tadi aku ada latihan drama."

"Yeah. Aku tadi lihat anak-anak teater datang jauh sebelum kau," ucap Sasuke dingin seraya merapikan tumpukan kertas-kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam map. "—dan Neji," ia menambahkan dalam gerutuan pelan sehingga tidak ada yang dengar, termasuk Sakura.

Namun kata-kata pertamanya saja sudah cukup membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke menyesal. "Maaf, ya... Aku tadi… um… ada sedikit masalah."

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Sakura," timbrung Naruto sambil nyengir. Ia bersama Sai sedang membantu anak-anak OSIS lama membereskan peralatan dan bangku-bangku yang digunakan untuk acara. "Dia masih tegang, makanya jadi jutek begitu."

"Tapi tadi anak-anak bilang kau oke," Sakura memandang Sasuke terkejut.

"_Well, _Sasuke memang oke _banget,_" Naruto terkekeh, "Cara ngomongnya itu seperti memarah-marahi seisi aula."

"Kukira itu tegas?" Sai mengerutkan alisnya.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghela napas dengan dramatis. "Kalian seperti tidak tahu saja tegasnya Sasuke seperti apa—"

"Aku dengar itu," gerutu Sasuke, tampak tak senang. Ia mendelik pada Naruto.

Sakura tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke. "Sudahlah. Yang penting kan sekarang sudah selesai dan kau bisa bersantai sejenak sebelum pemilihan hari Senin nanti."

Sasuke merasa melayang, tapi tentu saja tidak memperlihatkannya terang-terangan. Wajahnya tetap datar. "Hn."

Naruto memutar bola matanya saat Sasuke sedang tidak melihat, masih tertawa-tawa. Kemudian ia pergi dengan menyeret beberapa bangku sekaligus. Sai segera menyusulnya setelah melempar senyum penuh arti pada Sasuke.

"Kau kelihatan keren dengan jas seperti itu, Sasuke," Sakura mengomentari penampilannya sepeninggal Naruto dan Sai.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Perhatiannya saat itu tertuju pada hal lain. Senyum Sakura. Bukan. Bukan karena senyum itu sangat menarik dan membuatnya terpesona atau apa, hanya saja rasanya sudah lama sejak ia melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu. Juga sorot mata yang berbinar-binar itu…

Kemana perginya raut kusut tak bersemangat yang selalu ia lihat di sana beberapa hari terakhir? Kemana mendung itu berarak?

"Kau…"

"Hm?" Sakura membulatkan mata hijaunya. "Apa, Sasuke?"

_Ah… _Sasuke mengerti sekarang. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura memandangnya bingung, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya. Kakashi sudah menungguku di bawah. Oh ya, malam ini ada acara spesial di restoran. Kau tahu kan, Yamato akan berangkat ke Kiri melanjutkan _studi-_nya. Kami berencana memberi pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan untuknya. Kalau sempat datanglah dengan Naruto dan Sai."

"Hn."

"Sampai ketemu nanti, kalau begitu," pamit Sakura sebelum berbalik. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang berayun di punggungnya sementara gadis itu berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu keluar aula, menjauh darinya.

Semakin tak terjangkau.

"_Kau harus ekstrasabar untuk urusan asmara. Itu tidak mudah, butuh pengorbanan dan kerelaanmu untuk __**melepaskan sekali lagi**__. Tapi kalau kau bisa melewati penantian panjang itu, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu."_

Sasuke tertawa miris.

_Melepaskan sekali lagi… Yeah, yeah… Aku tahu itu…_

-

-

TBC…

-

-

_**Chapter. Ini. Sangat. Tidak. Memuaskan!! Damn WB!! –misuh-misuh-**_

_**Minna-sama, gomen ne updatenya telat banget, mana gak memuaskan gini lagi hasilnya. Padahal udah dibolak-balik, dibongkar dan tulis ulang beberapa kali, tapi tetep aja. Saya terlalu khawatir me-mary-sue-kan Sakura dan membashing tokoh lain. Apa menurut kalian Sakura mary-sue di sini? Kalo Ino, saya akui emang sengaja saya pasang begitu di awalnya –disepak- XD toh, dia hanya tokoh sampingan saja dan saya udah menyiapkan plot untuk 'menggugurkan' kesan cewek sempurnanya. Lalu gimana dengan Hinata? Toloooong~~ kenapa kesebalan saya pada chara manis ini semakin menjadi-jadi saja?? –setelah melihat dia dimary-sue-kan sedemikian rupa sampe bikin ilfil bacanya (yang merasa, maaf ya…)**_

_**Ah~ rasanya cerita ini semakin mendekati akhir saja. Setelah iseng-iseng saya bikin rekap scene apa aja yang pingin saya masukin di setiap chapternya, ternyata tinggal beberapa chapter lagi! Gak sampe 10 chapter lagi da… Um…Tapi itu belum termasuk yang Special Summer-nya (kalo jadi dibikin. –lirik Tobicchi-)**_

_**Akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah membaca, mereview, mengefave fic ini. Maaf gak bisa dibalas satu-satu –contoh author males tak patut ditiru- Maafkan kalau ada yang menganggap fic ini hanya nyampah saja... TT_TT**_


	74. Chapter 73

Hujan salju kembali menerjang Konoha semalaman, membuat suhu udara di kota itu kembali menurun. Salju yang tadinya sudah mulai menipis dan mencair kembali menebal di jalan-jalan, yang berarti pekerjaan ekstra bagi para petugas pembersih salju di akhir pekan itu. Tetapi tampaknya tidak ada yang mengeluhkan keadaan itu, karena pagi harinya langit amat bersih, tak ada segumpal awan pun yang menghalangi sinar matahari. Cahayanya yang hangat memantul di salju-salju itu, membuatnya tampak berkilauan.

Di mana-mana anak-anak terlihat sangat antusias, memanfaatkan akhir pekan sekolah mereka dengan bermain-main dengan salju. Tidak terkecuali di kompleks perumahan tempat Uchiha bersaudara tinggal. Di luar jendela kamarnya, Sasuke bisa mendengar anak-anak para tetangganya berteriak, tertawa, menjerit-jerit kesenangan sementara mereka bermain. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara salakan anjingnya, Rufus, meningkahi suara berisik bocah-bocah itu. Nampaknya si _retriever _itu tidak mau ketinggalan dalam antusiasme itu.

_"Aah!! Awas kau! Akan kubalas!!"_

_"Hahaha… tidak kena! Wee!!"_

_"Kak Itachi, ikutan main, yuk!!"_

_"Kak, bikinin orang-orangan salju yang kaya waktu itu, dong!"_

_"Haha.. Lain kali saja ya, adik-adik…" –_yah, Itachi memang cukup populer di kalangan anak-anak kecil di lingkungan itu.

_"Kyaaa!! Kak Itachi, Rufusnya nakal!!" _

_"Kakak Sasukenya mana, Kak?"_

Tapi suara-suara penuh semangat itu tidak lantas membuat Sasuke tergerak untuk meninggalkan ranjangnya yang nyaman dan bergabung dalam antusiasme akhir pekan yang menggebu-gebu seperti halnya Itachi yang pagi-pagi buta sudah menggerecokinya dan mengajaknya _joging –Joging_? Kakaknya itu sebenarnya sudah gila atau tidak waras mengajaknya lari-lari di tengah cuaca dingin seperti itu?

Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja Sasuke merasa amat lelah. Semalaman tidurnya amat gelisah. Ia membuatnya mudah terbangun oleh suara sekecil apa pun dan sulit terlelap kembali. Praktis ia tidak tidur semalam suntuk.

Bayangan akan peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini terus-menerus berputar dalam kepalanya, memenuhi dirinya dengan perasaan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak seperti mau meledak. Bukan. Bukan karena pemilihan OSIS, atau persiapan untuk festival sekolah yang memang sangat menguras tenaganya. Konyol memang—tapi itu semua hanya karena seorang gadis merepotkan.

Seorang gadis yang membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya terombang-ambing dalam perasaan tak menentu. Dan sekarang… _menyiksanya dalam perasaan bersalah._

_Oh, Tuhan… _Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, menggeram. Kalau bisa ia ingin melupakan saja semuanya, tapi tidak bisa. Ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah –tidak hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga batinnya.

Dan yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah beristirahat. Istirahat yang lama dan tenang tanpa gangguan.

Sasuke sudah hampir terlelap ketika suara ketukan yang cukup keras terdengar dari arah pintu menyentakannya kembali ke alam sadar, disusul suara yang sudah akrab di telinga,

"Sasuke?"

_Itachi. _

Yang dipanggil menggerundel jengkel. Ditariknya bantal dari bawah kepalanya kemudian dibekapkan ke telinganya, memblokir suara Itachi yang mengganggunya. Namun percuma saja, suara itu masih terdengar.

"Sasuke, kau masih tidur?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengabaikannya, berharap dengan begitu sang kakak akan menyerah dan berhenti menggerecokinya. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Tapi rupanya harapannya tidak terkabul semudah itu, karena beberapa saat berselang ia mendengar pintu kamarnya berderit membuka.

_'Sial! Aku lupa mengunci pintu!' _

"Oi! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, Sasuke? Matahari sudah tinggi, tuh!"

Suara sang kakak terdengar mendekat, kemudian disusul suara tirai yang ditarik. Itachi telah membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Sasuke sedikit bergidik saat hembusan udara dingin dari luar menerobos masuk, menembus dari sela-sela selimutnya. Suara anak-anak terdengar semakin jelas tanpa penghalang.

"Tutup jendelanya," suara Sasuke sedikit teredam di balik bantal.

"_Haah.. _kau ini. Kamarmu ini sudah sangat sumpek, butuh pasokan udara segar." Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam, tersenyum pada pemandangan anak-anak yang sedang bermain salju di luar jendela. Ia kemudian berbalik, memandang sang adik –tepatnya, kepalanya yang ditutupi bantal. "Ayolah, jangan jadi seperti beruang yang hibernasi di musim dingin begitu dong. Bersemangatlah sedikit. Hei…" Itachi berjalan menghampiri sisi ranjang Sasuke, menarik bantal yang menutupi kepalanya.

Sasuke mengerang memprotes begitu sinar matahari dari luar menerpa matanya yang belum beradaptasi dengan cahaya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menarik _bed cover _sampai menutupi kepalanya, hingga hanya rambut hitam berantakannya saja yang menyembul keluar. "Tidak menggangguku sekali saja bisa tidak, sih?!"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan tidak menyenangkan membuat senyum di wajah tampan Uchiha sulung itu sedikit memudar. Sejak kemarin sore, suasana hati adiknya itu memang tidak begitu bagus. Awalnya Itachi mengira Sasuke hanya sedang senewen menghadapi pemilihan ketua OSIS hari Senin nanti, namun sepertinya bukan itu. Ia sempat terkejut saat Sasuke menolak telepon dari Sakura, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat adiknya itu mengatakan tidak ingin bertemu dulu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi antara adik dan sahabatnya—sekaligus gadis yang sedang ditaksirnya. Apa pun itu, sepertinya bukan hal baik. Entahlah, pikirnya. Karena Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu, dan Itachi cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mendesaknya. Ia tidak ingin cari ribut dengan adiknya yang sedang _bad mood. _Lagipula, semalam Sasuke kelihatannya memang butuh sendirian.

"Barusan Sakura menelepon _lagi, _waktu kau masih tidur," Itachi memberitahunya kemudian seraya duduk di tepi ranjang adiknya, masih memegang bantal di tangannya. Tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke, maka ia melanjutkan, "Dia tanya kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya, Sasuke. Jadi kubilang saja kau sedang tidak enak badan. Dia kedengarannya khawatir."

Di bawah selimut, Sasuke malah membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi kakaknya. Kedua alis Itachi terangkat tinggi.

"Sedang ada masalah dengan Sakura, hm?"

Sasuke masih tidak menggubrisnya. Itachi menghela napas.

"Baiklah…" Itachi meletakkan bantal ke kepala tempat tidur Sasuke dan beranjak. "Tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan lupa hari ini giliranmu menggambil cucian di _laun—_"

"Kak…" Sasuke menyelanya. Suaranya yang teredam terdengar agak serak.

"Hn?"

"Apa aku ini teman yang benar-benar tidak berguna?"

Itachi memandang bingung, tidak paham apa yang sedang dibicarakan adiknya. Namun ia tidak menyela saat Sasuke kembali melanjutkan,

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu melihat _dia _bersedih. _Masalah cowok—_kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Entahlah kak, aku tidak suka melihatnya begitu. Aku ingin membantunya tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itu sangat menyakitkanku."

Sasuke merasakan ranjangnya bergerak ketika kakaknya kembali duduk, mendengarkan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan,

"Dan yang paling membuatku sakit –dan bingung—adalah saat aku sadar kalau aku… _senang _karena situasi yang dialaminya. _Damn—_egois, kan?"

"Sasuke—"

"Kemarin aku melihat dia bersama Neji," suara Sasuke tedengar lebih getir kali ini, seakan ia sedang menahan dirinya agar tidak meledak, "Saat itu aku melihatnya tersenyum lagi seakan _situasi _itu tidak pernah terjadi. Seharusnya aku senang, kan? Tapi tidak, Kak—_Aku sama sekali tidak senang._ Aku ingin _aku _yang ada di sana, membuatnya gembira lagi. Aku tidak suka orang lain yang melakukannya—aku benci Neji yang melakukannya, bukan aku!"

Jeda beberapa saat. Itachi memandang gundukan selimut di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Teman macam apa aku ini, _huh_?—Sahabat macam apa yang tidak senang melihat sahabatnya gembira?" Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Hanya orang egois macam aku, Kak... Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk merelakannya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku. Aku… ingin menjaganya."

Itachi tertegun. Tampaknya perasaan adiknya itu terhadap Sakura sudah jauh berkembang dari yang diperkirakannya sebelumnya. Sakura bukan hanya sekedar seorang sahabat yang sudah mengubah Sasuke, tapi juga gadis yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berhasil menguasai hati adiknya yang angkuh itu. Bahkan Hinata dahulu tidak sampai membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Sasuke yang tidak hanya mementingkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Itachi kemudian, "Cemburu memang perasaan yang terkadang sulit dipahami, Sasuke. Bukan hal aneh kalau orang bisa menjadi sangat egois. Tapi setidaknya, kau masih memikirkan perasaannya. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke tidak menyahut.

Tersenyum paham, Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya itu. "Ya sudah. Sepertinya semua kekacauan itu membuatmu lelah. Kau istirahat saja hari ini." Pria itu lantas beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke. Matanya sejenak tertuju pada dompet Sasuke yang tergeletak terbuka di atas meja buffet. Ia tak bisa menahan cengirannya saat melihat secarik foto berukuran kecil terselip di sana –Sasuke, bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Aku mau keluar, Sasuke. Mungkin baru pulang saat makan malam," beritahu Itachi sambil menutup kembali jendela, tapi membiarkan tirainya tetap dalam keadaan terbuka supaya cahaya matahari bisa masuk. "Kalau kau lapar, ada pasta dan ramen beku di kulkas. Tinggal hangatkan saja. Ah—Aku tinggalkan Rufus bersamamu, ya. Kalau kau ada apa-apa, dia bisa lari memanggilkan Sakura untukmu seperti waktu itu," ia menambahkan sambil menyeringai.

"Berisik!" gerutu Sasuke seraya menurunkan sedikit selimutnya, melempar tatapan jengkel pada Itachi. Ia benci kalau kakaknya sudah menggodanya soal kejadian yang dulu. Baginya, itu _agak _memalukan –tapi tak bisa dilupakan juga.

Tapi Itachi adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang tidak mempan terhadap _death glare _Sasuke. Ia hanya terkekeh-kekeh, lalu mengulurkan tangan mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas. "Ah, adikku sudah dewasa rupanya, eh?"

"Kak—"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Itachi menyelanya dengan nada lebih lembut. Ia tersenyum. "Sekarang tenangkan saja dirimu dulu supaya besok kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Lagipula besok pemilihan ketua OSIS, kan? Kau juga harus bisa menentukan priorotasmu. Ah, lihat, sudah jam berapa ini!" serunya saat melihat jam yang tergantung di sisi dinding kamar. "Gawat. Kalau terlambat, Hana bisa mengomel lagi. Aku pergi dulu!"

Itachi memberinya tepukan terakhir di pundaknya sebelum melesat keluar, meninggalkan kamar dalam keadaan pintu yang masih terbuka –kebiasaan. Sasuke menggeram lagi, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dengan frustasi.

Yang dikatakan Itachi benar, pikirnya. Tapi tetap saja. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk tidak memikirkan gadis itu, terlebih sekarang-sekarang ini…

Tak lama kemudian, Rufus berlari-lari masuk. _Retriever _tampan berbulu cokelat keemasan itu melompat ke atas ranjangnya dan bergelung menindih kaki tuannya yang tertutup selimut. Hangat. Maka Sasuke membiarkan saja anjing kesayangannya itu berbaring di sana, mengabaikan noda salju bercampur tanah yang menempel dari kaki Rufus, mengotori selimutnya. Nanti bisa dibersihkan.

"Sasuke, hari ini giliranmu membersihkan kandang Rufus!" terdengar teriakan Itachi dari lantai bawah. "Nanti sore juga jangan lupa ambil cucian di _laundry, _ya!"

Sasuke menggerundel dan semakin merapatkan selimutnya. Tak lama, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar pintu depan ditutup. Dan suara mobil yang meninggalkan halaman depan menyusul beberapa saat setelahnya.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit Sasuke memejamkan mata, terdengar bel pintu depan berbunyi. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali… Sasuke membiarkannya saja. Sementara Rufus sudah melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke bawah untuk menyambut tamu-entah-siapa-itu, menyalak ribut.

Rentetan suara bel dan salakan si anjing masih berlanjut. Sasuke menggeram jengkel. Digambilnya bantal, lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi telinganya, berusaha memblokir semua keributan yang mengganggu itu. Namun sia-sia saja. Suara bel itu semakin lama justru terdengar semakin kerap, dan ia juga mendengar suara lain yang sangat ia kenal.

"SASUKE, OI!! BUKA PINTUNYA!!"

_Naruto… Tch!_

Sambil menggerutu sebal karena istirahatnya lagi-lagi diinterupsi, Sasuke melempar minggir selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang. Ia menyambar jaketnya, memakainya di atas kaus oblong abu-abu longgar yang dipakainya sebagai kostum tidur sebelum turun dengan malas-malasan untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamunya yang tak sabaran itu. "Iya, iya… Sebentar…"

Rufus yang ribut menyalak dan menggaruk-garuk pintu seakan sedang mencoba membukanya, langsung melompat begitu Sasuke membuka pintunya. Ternyata bukan hanya Naruto. Sai juga ada di sana, berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Whoa! Rufus!" seru Naruto saat Rufus menerjangnya, nyaris membuatnya terjengkang ke undakan. Cowok pirang itu tertawa seraya menggaruk-garuk leher si anjing yang berbulu lembut. "Apa kabar, eh, anjing pintar? Sas—" kata-katanya langsung terhenti begitu melihat tampang Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di kusen pintu, melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Seperti baru bangun tidur."

"Jelas sekali kau baru bangun tidur," timpal Sai santai. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di dalam saku mantel hitamnya, senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Tepatnya, kalian berdua yang membangunkanku!" ia menukas, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Serius baru bangun?" Si pirang jabrik nyengir. Diliriknya jam tangan digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ini sudah tengah hari! Kau ini calon ketua OSIS atau kerbau, sih?"

"Berisik!" geram Sasuke tak sabar. "Kalau kedatangan kalian hanya untuk mencemoohku, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Masuk, Rufus!" Ia hendak menutup kembali pintu rumahnya, tapi Naruto menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Oke, oke. Sori," ujarnya, meringis minta maaf. "_Geez…_ Kau ini kenapa sih, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya menatap si pirang dengan malas-malasan.

"Sakit?" celetuk Sai, "Sakit cinta?"

"Ha ha… lucu sekali, Sai," cemooh Sasuke, memelototi Sai. Wajahnya menghangat.

Menahan tawa, Naruto mendorong pintu itu lebih lebar. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Jadi, apa kau mau membiarkan tamumu ini berdiri kedinginan di luar sini, teman?"

Dengan enggan, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang menahan pintu supaya kedua karibnya itu bisa masuk. Rufus menyalak gembira saat Naruto melangkah masuk, membuat cowok itu tertawa-tawa.

"Hei, kurasa Rufus suka padaku!"

"Maaf soal yang tadi," kata Sai saat ia berjalan melewati Sasuke, "Aku hanya bergurau."

"Hn. Gurauan yang lucu," gerutu Sasuke sambil menutup pintu. _Dan tepat sasaran._

"Kau dari semalam kemana saja, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dari ruang tengah saat Sasuke sedang menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman. "Tidak ikut pesta perpisahannya Yamato, lalu hari ini juga tidak datang ke bandara…"

Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan malas. Pertanyaan yang sudah diduganya. "Yamato sudah berangkat ke Kiri kalau begitu?" Ia balik bertanya, seraya memelototi catatan yang ditempelkan Itachi dengan hiasan magnet di pintu kulkas –_'Sasuke : bersihkan kandang Rufus, ambil cucian, belanja (kalau sempat)—Geez… Kakak. Dia pikir ingatanku bermasalah?_

"Ya, dia berangkat satu jam yang lalu," sahut Naruto. "Seharusnya dia berangkat tadi pagi, tapi di_pending _beberapa jam."

Sasuke sedang mengambil tiga kaleng minuman dari lemari pendingin itu ketika Rufus berlari masuk, mengendus-endus penuh harap pada lemari bawah tempat Itachi biasa menyimpan makanannya. Ekornya mengibas-ibas.

"Kau lapar?" Sasuke meletakkan kaleng-kaleng itu di atas meja konter, lalu mengambil makanan anjingnya dari dalam lemari. Terdengar suara televisi dinyalakan dari arah ruang tengah ketika Sasuke sedang menuangkan makanan anjing di wadah makan Rufus. _Retriever _itu langsung menyerbunya dengan lahap. "Aah…"

Naruto dan Sai sudah duduk santai di sofanya di ruang tengah ketika Sasuke kembali dari dapur. Diletakkannya dua kaleng minuman yang dibawanya di atas meja, lalu menghenyakkan diri di sebelah Naruto. Sai yang duduk di sisi lain Naruto tampak asyik membuka-buka majalah bisnis milik Itachi. Sasuke membuka kaleng minumannya, menyeruputnya perlahan sementara matanya terpacang ke layar televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara komedi situasi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Memangnya dari kemarin kau kemana saja, eh? Dihubungi susah sekali."

"Tidak kemana-mana," sahut Sasuke, terdengar nyaris ogah-ogahan.

"Sakura mencarimu, tahu."

"Aku tahu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyahut datar.

Naruto mengerjap. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi, lalu bertukar pandang bingung dengan Sai yang juga sudah berpaling dari majalahnya. Sasuke pura-pura mengabaikan mereka, menghirup minumannya lagi.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Perhatian Naruto sudah teralih sepenuhnya dari televisi dan sekarang ia memandang Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau sedang menghindari Sakura?"

"Tidak," dusta Sasuke.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara televisi sementara Naruto dan Sai menatap Sasuke sangsi –karena tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Maksudnya, bukankah hari sebelumnya Sasuke lah yang mengajak mereka pergi ke pesta perpisahannya Yamato? Tapi nyatanya dia sendiri yang tidak datang, dan mendadak sangat susah dihubungi.

Tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu oleh kedua temannya, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Ia menggeram rendah, "—Ya. Aku memang sedang… tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu."

"Benar, kan yang kubilang?" kekeh Naruto seraya menyenggol Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Pasti gara-gara yang kemarin lagi."

"Diamlah…"

Sai tidak tertawa, hanya tersenyum simpul. Cowok itu kembali menunduk, membalik majalah di pangkuannya. "Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ujarnya tenang tanpa memandang Sasuke. "Dia mengira kau sedang marah padanya atau apa."

"Yeah, betul," timpal Naruto, "Tadinya malah dia mau kemari kalau saja dia tidak sedang menemani ibunya belanja."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa dia segitunya mengkhawatirkanku? Toh aku hanya temannya kan? –tidak seperti Neji," ia menambahkan dalam gumaman pelan sehingga baik Naruto dan Sai tidak mendengarnya.

"Justru karena kau temannya," kata Naruto, "Dia bilang kemarin kau mau datang, tapi ternyata tidak datang tanpa memberitahunya. Dihubungi pun tidak bisa. Pikirkan bagaimana dia bisa tidak khawatir, coba? Terlebih setelah kejadian yang dulu –ingat, saat kau tidak muncul seharian dan kemudian dia menemukanmu sedang sakit? Kalau bukan karena Sakura yang meminta, aku dan Sai mungkin tidak akan kemari. Dia cemas kau kenapa-kenapa."

Inilah salah satu alasan yang membuat Sasuke semakin sulit tidak jatuh hati pada gadis itu.

"Mungkin kalau kau memberitahu alasanmu tidak datang semalam, dia tidak akan secemas ini."

Masalahnya Sasuke tidak bisa memberitahunya alasannya tidak datang.

"Kau mau tahu pendapatku? Kurasa sebaiknya kau katakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Setidaknya dengan begitu, kau akan merasa lebih baik," usul Sai.

Sasuke memandangnya, mengernyit, "Ya, aku mungkin akan merasa lebih baik, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Kau ingat saat kejadian dengan Naruto dulu—"

Yang disebut namanya menoleh cepat, membelalak. Wajahnya memerah teringat kejadian dulu. "Hei! Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" protesnya.

Namun Sasuke mengabaikannya. Entah bagaimana mulainya, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi sangat marah. "—apa kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat itu, _huh_? Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku bilang aku suka padanya? Aku tidak bisa membuatnya seperti itu, Sai. Aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri."

Sai menutup majalahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku. Kau tidak bodoh, Sai."

"Kalau yang kau maksud tentang aku dan Ino, dia menerimaku, asal kau tahu saja."

"Oh, yeah? Dengan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dia sudah punya yang lain—"

"Aku tidak peduli," desis Sai. Wajahnya yang pucat mulai memerah.

"Kau tidak peduli. Ya, jelas sekali kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Ino yang sesungguhnya—"

"Sasuke, hentikan…" Naruto yang sudah mencium gelagat yang tidak enak dari kedua sahabatnya itu buru-buru memperingatkan. Tapi lagi-lagi ia diabaikan.

"Dia bilang dia suka padaku, dan bagiku itu cukup."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau terlalu naïf, Sai. Bisa saja dia bilang begitu untuk menjaga perasaanmu, kan?"

Hening sejenak. Mata hitam Sai menatap Sasuke marah. "Itu bukan urusanmu!" geramnya.

"Terserah. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, Ino sudah memiliki kekasih dan kau tidak punya hak masuk di antara mereka—"

Sai melompat berdiri. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah padam sekarang. Napasnya memburu. Cowok itu barangkali sudah memukul Sasuke kalau saja Naruto tidak cepat melempar dirinya ke dapan Sai, menahannya.

"Sai, tahan dirimu!" teriak Naruto, lalu berpaling untuk memelototi Sasuke, "Sasuke, bukankah kita sudah sepakat tidak akan mencampuri urusan masing-masing?!"

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini," desis Sai, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"SAI—OI!"

Sai mengacuhkan panggilan Naruto. Rufus menyalak keras ketika pintu depan terbanting keras. Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke, tampak tak puas.

"Sudah puas?" tanyanya dingin.

Sasuke masih terlalu marah untuk menjawabnya. Rahangnya berkedut.

"Lain kali kalau kau butuh pelampiasan rasa kesalmu, jangan gunakan sahabatmu. Kau tahu Sai sangat sensitif dengan masalah ini, kan? Kalau kau tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukannya, sebaiknya TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Dengan pandangan marah terakhir, Naruto berbalik dan bergegas menyusul Sai. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika pintu sekali lagi terbanting menutup.

-

Dan malam berikutnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Untuk alasan yang berbeda kali ini.

-

Hari pemilihan ketua organisasi sekolah bisa dibilang adalah hari yang istimewa bagi para pelajar Konoha High. Pihak sekolah akan memberikan mereka jam bebas seharian untuk melakukan apa yang para guru sebut sebagai pembelajaran demokrasi. Seperti halnya pemilihan pemimpin negara, mereka akan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin para siswa selama satu tahun ke depan melalui pemilihan langsung. Aula sekolah juga telah disulap selayaknya tempat pemilihan –lengkap dengan bilik, kotak suara dan sebagainya. Sementara spanduk, poster, pamphlet dan segala atribut kampanye selama seminggu sebelumnya sudah dibersihkan dari lingkungan sekolah.

Para siswa terlihat sangat antusias. Di mana-mana terdengar mereka berdiskusi tentang siapa yang akan terpilih menjabat sebagai ketua nantinya, bahkan para guru pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka punya jagoan sendiri-sendiri; Shiho yang disiplin, Kinuta yang penuh percaya diri dan Sasuke yang walaupun terhitung siswa baru, tapi sudah menarik perhatian dengan kemampuannya berkoordinasi di kepanitiaan festival sekolah.

Berbeda dengan para siswa dan guru yang antusias, para calon justru terlihat tegang. Shiho sejak tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, terus saja mendekam di ruang jurnal dan belum sekalipun meninggalkan ruangan itu, tidak peduli teman-temannya berusaha membujuknya. Kinuta yang berwajah galak, tampak jauh lebih sangar dari sebelumnya –barangkali itu caranya memperlihatkan ketegangannya. Dan Sasuke, dia…

"Terlambat…"

Gadis mermata hijau cemerlang itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu utama gedung sekolahnya, sesekali menjulurkan kepala ke arah gerbang, berharap melihat orang yang sedang ia –mereka—tunggu menampakkan batang hidungnya. Namun yang ditunggu sepertinya belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan segera muncul dalam waktu dekat.

"Astaga… Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dia lakukan?" Sakura bertanya gusar pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di undakan pelataran depan.

"Mungkin dia kesiangan?" usul Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang panik, ia dan Sai terlihat santai-santai saja, malah terkesan cuek. Agaknya mereka masih belum melupakan kejadian hari sebelumnya.

"Kesiangan? Di hari sepenting ini—Oh, itu ide bagus!" pekik Sakura. Tangannya dengan cepat merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana. Jemarinya lincah menekan _keypad _bernomor lima –_speed dial _ke nomor Sasuke. Gadis itu menggeram jengkel saat lagi-lagi suara _mailbox _yang menjawabnya. "Jangan-jangan dia masih sakit—"

"Dia tidak sakit," sela Sai dengan nada bosan. Matanya tak lepas dari layar ponsel yang sedang dimainkannya. "Nanti juga dia datang."

"Tapi _mereka _sudah hampir memulai _briefing-_nya! Menma tadi tanya Sasuke sudah datang belum! Setidaknya kan Sasuke bisa kasih kabar dulu atau apa."

Setelah Sakura berkata seperti itu, sebuah BMW hitam yang sudah sangat mereka kenali berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Sesosok cowok jangkung bermantel dan berambut hitam turun dari pintu depannya.

"Itu dia datang," kata Naruto.

"Ah, syukurlah…" Sakura terlihat lega.

Di seberang mereka, Sasuke menutup pintu mobil sebelum BMW itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan gerbang. Cowok itu menoleh ke arah gedung utama sekolahnya, mendapati Sakura sudah menunggunya di sana, bersama Sai dan Naruto. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya, kejengkelannya hari sebelumnya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Sasuke!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari-lari kecil menyongsongnya. "Astaga.. Kukira kau masih sakit."

"Aku tidak…" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti. Di undakan, Sai sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Mata keduanya yang sama-sama kelam bertemu, sekilas saja, tapi cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui bahwa Sai masih belum melupakan kejadian kemarin seperti halnya dirinya.

Dengan cepat Sai berpaling dan berbalik masuk ke dalam kampus.

"Kau datang juga," suara Naruto terdengar agak kaku.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan Naruto memberinya seringaian yang tidak mencapai matanya yang berwarna biru langit.

"Hn."

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, Sasuke. Para kandidat disuruh berkumpul _briefing _dengan OSIS," kata Naruto, mengendikkan kepala ke arah belakangnya.

"Yeah, benar. Ayo cepat!" Sakura yang tidak menyadari kekakuan yang tak biasa itu, segera mengamit lengan Sasuke, menyeret cowok itu masuk melewati Naruto yang kemudian menyusul mereka di belakang. Kemudian mereka berpisah di dekat tangga menuju ruang rapat OSIS di lantai tiga. Sakura mengantar Sasuke sementara Naruto menuju ke aula, menunggu mereka di sana bersama Sai.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Sasuke!" Mereka bertemu Ino di depan ruang rapat. Ino yang juga menjadi salah satu panitia pemilihan, baru saja keluar dari sana. "Cepatlah, _briefing-_nya sudah mulai!"

Seisi ruang rapat langsung senyap begitu pintu itu berayun terbuka dan Sasuke melangkah masuk. Menma yang sedang bicara, berhenti saat melihat sang kandidat ketiga memasuki ruangan. Cowok berambut terang itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Maaf terlambat," ujar Sasuke berbasa-basi.

Menma mengangguk. "Silakan duduk, Uchiha," ujarnya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Kinuta Dosu.

Sasuke lantas berjalan menuju bangku itu, diikuti pandangan mencela dari beberapa anak –tapi seperti biasa, ia mengabaikan mereka. _Briefing _pun dilanjutkan kembali.

"Kukira suamimu itu tidak akan datang," kata Ino setelah menutup pintu.

Gadis bermata hijau di sebelahnya mendengus tertawa, "Kau ini masih saja senang menyebutnya dengan _'suamimu'. _Sasuke _bukan _suamiku."

"Ah, ya, ya. Tentu saja," Ino tertawa kecil, memandang penuh arti pada Sakura. "Karena sebentar lagi ada cowok lain yang bakal jadi _suami _resmimu, kan? Jadi kapan kau berencana mengatakan perasaanmu pada si Hyuuga tampan itu, hm?"

"Ino…" Wajah Sakura merona merah. Ia tersipu-sipu.

Ino tertawa-tawa lagi. Sakura yang sedang tersipu benar-benar lucu. "Tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku lebih suka melihatmu bersama Sasuke dari pada Neji, Sakura," kata Ino kemudian, saat mereka sedang menyusuri koridor menuju aula tempat diadakannya pemilihan.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" Sakura memandangnya heran.

Ino meletakkan jarinya di dagu, berpikir. "Um… Kalian lebih serasi soalnya. Dan Sasuke, walaupun angkuh-angkuh menyebalkan begitu, kelihatannya perhatian sekali padamu."

Sakura mendengus tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya. "Tentu saja. Kami kan berteman. Sasuke juga perhatian dengan Naruto dan Sai juga."

Tapi Sakura tahu itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Seorang gadis biasanya bisa merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Dan dari sikap Sasuke terhadapnya, caranya menatap yang berbeda dari yang dulu, Sakura tahu… namun ia berusaha menepis pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Salah satu alasannya, tentu saja, karena Neji. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Sasuke. Sebagai sahabat yang banyak melewatkan waktu bersama, tentu saja Sakura menyayangi cowok itu juga. Dan persahabatan mereka terlalu berharga untuk terusik dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta sepihak. Itulah mengapa Sakura kerap menyebut-nyebut soal Neji di depan Sasuke, berharap Sasuke akan menyerah dan melupakan perasaannya.

"Sakura," kata Ino setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan dalam diam di koridor yang sepi –hampir semua anak sudah turun ke aula untuk menunggu giliran mereka memilih. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih terlihat tinggal di kelas sambil mengobrol. Kebanyakan para gadis.

Sakura menoleh. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat Ino tiba-tiba berhenti. "Hm? Ada apa, Ino?"

Mata biru itu balas menatapnya, tampak ragu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan sikap gelisah. "Sakura, sebenarnya…" kata-katanya terhenti. Ino terlihat gugup.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang sahabatnya itu bingung.

Lama sampai akhirnya Ino menjawab, "Tidak—" nadanya terdengar nyaris seperti mengeluh, "Tidak jadi. Lain kali saja."

Tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur penasaran. "Kau mau bicara apa, sih?"

Ino meringis padanya. "Tidak ada. Bukan hal yang penting. Lupakan saja. Oke?"

"Aa—Ino! Kau membuatku penasaran!!"

-

Mereka duduk di ruang kelas kosong di dekat aula bersama beberapa anak lain yang sedang menunggu giliran mereka memilih. Sai, dengan kaki disilangkan dan punggung bersandar di punggung kursi, memandang ke luar jendela. Ekspresinya masam. Sementara di bangku di seberangnya, Naruto duduk dengan sikap tidak sabaran.

Percuma saja, pikir Naruto sambil menatap Sai jengkel. Sudah sejak hari sebelumnya ia berusaha membujuk Sai untuk tidak mengambil hati kata-kata Sasuke, tapi sampai sekarang belum membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Sai masih terlalu keras kepala –dan hatinya pun masih terlalu panas untuk bisa dibujuk.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memaklumi dia—"

"Tidak."

"Situasinya juga hampir sama—"

"Tidak."

"Dia bicara seperti itu karena dia sedang emosi, Sai."

Sai mengabaikannya. Ia mengambil _earphone _yang tersambung dengan ponselnya, menjejalkannya ke lubang telinganya. Lalu mengeraskan _volume _musik sehingga suara dari luar benar-benar terblokir.

Naruto menggeram pelan. "Terserah lah!" ia akhirnya menyerah, mengibaskan tangannya dengan tak sabar. "Sasuke juga, tidak bisa menahan diri," ia menggerutu sendiri, mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang memang sudah berantakan dari sananya. "Jadi kacau semuanya!"

Ah, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka Sai bisa semenyebalkan ini kalau sedang marah. Padahal biasanya cowok itu selalu bersikap tenang dan mudah dibujuk –tapi sekarang. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh Sai. Saat itu ia hanya bisa berharap situasinya tidak akan lebih buruk dari ini.

Menghela napas tidak puas, Naruto lantas melempar pandangnya ke arah pintu, memandang anak-anak yang berseliweran di koridor. Beberapa anak kelas satu yang baru saja selesai memilih melintas dari arah aula, sementara anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga mulai berdatangan menunggu giliran, membuat koridor itu semakin penuh dan bising.

Tak lama kemudian, kepala merah muda itu muncul di pintu, melongok ke dalam. Mata hijaunya menyapu ruangan yang ramai itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya menemukan dua sahabatnya di sudut. "Naruto! Sai!" panggilnya, lalu bergegas masuk menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke sudah tiba dengan selamat, sehat walafiat di ruang rapat kalau begitu?" Naruto nyengir padanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau ini…" ujarnya gemas. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah pintu. "Belum dimulai, ya?"

"Baru giliran anak kelas satu," jawab si pirang seraya menarik satu bangku kosong ke dekatnya, menawarkannya pada Sakura.

Setelah duduk, pandangan Sakura jatuh pada Sai yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Cowok itu masih memandang ke luar jendela, jemarinya yang panjang mengetuk-ngetuk meja seirama dengan musik yang sedang didengarkannya lewat _earphone. _Tampaknya ia sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Setidaknya itu sebelum Sakura menyentuh lengannya.

"Kelihatannya asyik sekali," Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Sai balas tersenyum, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia kembali memandang jendela, wajahnya kembali muram.

Sakura, yang merasa sikap Sai itu tidak biasa, melempar pandang bertanya pada Naruto. "Kenapa Sai?"

Yang ditanya malah meringis, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Dia er… _Bad mood._"

"_Bad mood?_" Sakura tampak tak paham. Diliriknya kembali Sai –yang kala itu sedang menghela napas berat. "Hei," Sakura sekali lagi menyentuh lengan cowok itu.

"Hn?" Sai menoleh padanya seraya melepas sebelah _earphone _dari telinganya.

"Sedang ada masalah?"

Sai mengerling Naruto –yang diam-diam menggeleng padanya—lalu kembali memandang Sakura. "Tidak juga," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Entah bagaimana, tapi Sakura merasa ada yang sedang disembunyikan kedua temannya darinya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sekarang ia merasa begitu, di hari-hari yang lalu terkadang ia merasa begitu –terutama Sai yang kerap menghilang secara misterius. Ia lantas menoleh pada Naruto, membuat cowok itu mendadak gugup. Sakura semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalian berdua tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

Kedua cowok itu bertukar pandang, lalu dengan kompak menggelengkan kepala. Sakura menatap mereka tidak puas. Pipinya digembungkan.

"Oh, astaga… Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang yang bersikap aneh?" gerutunya sebal. "Tadi Ino—"

_Prak! _Sai tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Cowok itu buru-buru membungkuk untuk mengambilnya di bawah bangku. Rona kemerahan samar terlihat di wajahnya yang pucat. Naruto berdeham dan saat berikutnya ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dengan menanyakan tentang kemajuan latihan dramanya.

"Hari ini kami akan mencoba latihan di _gymnasium_!" seru Sakura ceria. "Kata Tenten supaya kami terbiasa dengan ruangan itu. Kurasa nanti kalian bisa ikut melihat."

_"Cool!_"

-

Menjelang jam makan siang, akhirnya semua siswa sudah menggunakan hak pilihnya. Para panitia sibuk melakukan persiapan untuk penghitungan suara di depan para guru sementara beberapa siswa memilih untuk memulangkan diri –kecuali mereka yang masih ada kegiatan klub setelah sekolah. Sisanya, termasuk tim sukses masing-masing kandidat, tetap bertahan untuk melihat siapa kandidat yang mendapatkan suara terbanyak di pemilihan kali ini. Sakura, Naruto dan Sai termasuk di antaranya.

Sasuke juga sudah bergabung bersama mereka di aula. Meski begitu, ia berdiri berjauhan dengan Sai dan tidak bicara padanya. Sai pun tidak repot-repot menyapanya. Naruto yang menjadi penengah di antara mereka berusaha keras memancing obrolan –yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang kesal sendiri karena diacuhkan oleh keduanya.

Untung saja saat itu Sakura sedang disibukkan oleh Ino yang memintanya untuk membantu membersihkan noda tinta yang entah bagaimana bisa mampir ke wajahnya.

"Aargh! Si Inui sial itu sengaja mencipratkan tinta ke mukaku! Kurang ajar!" Ino mengomel-ngomel saat Sakura mengantarnya ke kamar mandi. "Lihat! Blusku juga kena! Ibuku bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu!" –Ah, bahkan rambut pirang terangnya pun terkena titik tinta hitam kebiruan itu.

"Jadi, kalian masih tidak mau saling bicara?" desis Naruto tak sabar. Ia melirik Sai yang berdiri di sisi kanannya, tampak sedang mengawasi anak-anak panitia yang sedang membuka kotak suara untuk dihitung. Sementara itu, di sisi kiri Naruto, Sasuke bersandar di dinding di belakangnya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Ia membuang muka saat Naruto mengerling penuh harap padanya.

Naruto menghela napas keras-keras. "Ayolah… Jangan begitu. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura kalau dia sampai tahu?"

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menanggapi. Naruto semakin bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa supaya kedua temannya itu mau saling bicara lagi. Dan ia juga tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang salah dalam hal ini. Di satu sisi, ia sebenarnya setuju dengan kata-kata Sasuke hari sebelumnya. Tapi ia juga tidak enak kalau mau menyalahkan Sai, yang menurutnya, masih terlalu naïf dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan cewek. Bukan salahnya juga kalau ia tersinggung dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang menusuk.

Frustasi sendiri, Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan geram.

Saat itu, salah satu panitia memanggil Sasuke supaya bergabung dengan kandidat lain. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Naruto dan Sai, ia pun dengan senang hati meninggalkan tempat itu, bergabung dengan Shiho dan Kinuta.

"Sai—"

"Jangan buang-buang napasmu, Naruto," Sai menyelanya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Astaga…"

Tak lama, anak-anak yang masih tinggal mulai mendekat. Proses penghitungan sudah dimulai. Sakura bersama Ino berada di barisan paling depan di belakang bangku para guru. Naruto dan Sai di belakang mereka.

"Menurutmu apa Sasuke akan menang?" Sakura menjulurkan lehernya, memandang Sasuke. Cowok itu terlihat santai, nyaris tak peduli. Kontras dengan Shiho dan Kinuta yang terlihat agak tegang.

"Tidak tahu. Kuharap begitu…" sahut Ino, masih sibuk menggosok-gosok setitik noda tinta yang membandel di dagunya.

"Jangan digosok terus. Bisa lecet, tahu!"

Ino cemberut. Ia tersentak kaget tatkala seseorang di belakangnya menyentuh tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, lalu merasakan jemari asing itu menyusup di sela-sela jarinya, menggenggamnya lembut. Wajahnya mendadak memanas, tapi ia tidak menarik tangannya.

"Tidak kelihatan, kok," orang itu berbisik, membuat tengkuk gadis itu meremang. "Kamu masih cantik."

Ino menelan ludah, menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berbalik menghadap orang yang berdiri dekat di belakangnya itu. Yang dilakukannya hanya membalas meremas tangan itu lembut. Senyum samar terulas di wajahnya yang merona.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dehemannya pun tidak membuat kedua orang itu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Baru saat Sakura menoleh untuk bicara pada Ino, gadis itu menyentak lepas tangannya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Sakura bertanya bingung, "Kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Kepanasan?"

"T—Tidak, kok!" kilah Ino, lalu menunjuk ke papan penghitungan. "Lihat, Sasuke dapat suara lagi. Wah… dia memimpin. Ha ha ha…"

-

Semakin sedikit sisa kertas suara yang dihitung, suasana di aula itu semakin bising. Para pendukung Sasuke yang hadir bersorak-sorai ribut bahkan sebelum kertas-kertas suara itu habis. Sudah terlihat siapa yang mendapatkan suara terbanyak di pemilihan kali itu.

"Ah, gila! Selisihnya jauh _banget_!" seru Naruto semangat. Di depannya, Sakura tampak berseri-seri.

"KYAAA!! SASUKE MENANG! SASUKE MENANG!!" jerit sekelompok gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Suara terakhir…" cowok yang membacakan kertas suara, membuka lipatan kertas terakhir dari tumpukan. Ia bedeham –untuk menimbulkan kesan dramatis, yang sayangnya gagal karena anak-anak sudah ribut. Tidak peduli sudah diperingati oleh para guru—lalu membacanya, "…Shiho!"

Bahkan nama kandidat lain yang disebut tidak bisa meredakan _euphoria _para pendukung Sasuke. Di depan sana, Sasuke sudah disalami dengan penuh salut oleh dua kandidat lainnya dan ketua OSIS yang masih menjabat, Menma. Kemudian dengan canggung menyambut tepukan dari para pendukungnya. Dibanding tadi, sekarang ia justru terlihat lebih gugup.

"Um… terimakasih."

"Sasuke!!" Sakura keluar dari kerumunan, disusul Naruto, menghampiri sahabat mereka yang tengah disalami oleh beberapa guru –termasuk Kakashi yang menjadi salah satu pembina organisasi sekolah.

Sakura melompat, memberinya pelukan singkat yang dengan sukses membuat cowok itu membeku di tempat. "Selamat ya, Sasuke…" ucapnya berseri-seri.

"Ciee.. yang jadi ketua OSIS," kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar, "Selamat, Sobat!" ia menjabat erat tangan Sasuke, lalu memeluknya hangat dan memberinya tepukan salut di bahu.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke masih agak canggung.

"Jadi kapan diresmikannya, eh?"

"Um…" Sasuke berusaha keras tidak terlalu banyak memandang Sakura yang masih tersenyum manis padanya, "_Open Recruitment_ dimulai minggu depan. Plenonya setelah festival sekolah."

"Eh? Mana Sai?" Sakura yang baru menyadari absennya teman mereka yang satu itu, celingukan ke segala jurusan.

"Dia sedang ke kamar kecil," sahut Ino yang baru bergabung. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah pada Sasuke. "Hei, cowok cakep, selamat, ya…"

"Hn." Ada kekecewaan samar yang terasa di sana, tapi Sasuke berusaha mengabaikannya. Terlebih, egonya melarangnya untuk mengharapkan ucapan selamat dari Sai.

Tapi toh, Sai mengucapkannya juga, walaupun dengan kekakuan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Dan setelah itu semuanya kembali seperti biasa –maksudnya, seperti biasa sebelum Sai mengucapkan selamat, mereka kembali tidak saling bicara. Namun itu tak lantas membuat Sai mengabaikan janjinya untuk membantu Sasuke menyiapkan latar panggung untuk drama. Ia tetap rutin datang untuk menyelesaikan lukisan latarnya.

-

"Hei, Naruto. Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Sasuke dan Sai tidak saling bicara, ya?" tanya Sakura beberapa hari setelahnya. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di _gymnasium. _Sakura sedang menunggu latihan dramanya dimulai, sementara Naruto bersama beberapa anak lain –termasuk Sasuke dan Sai—sedang menyelesaikan properti yang belum jadi.

Ekspresi di wajah Naruto terulang sempurna seperti beberapa hari yang lalu –meringis, seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sikap gugup. "Er…"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan mengelak lagi. Sejak hari senin aku tidak melihat mereka saling bicara. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Gadis itu memandang gusar pada Sasuke yang sedang memalu sesuatu di sisi lapangan, kemudian Sai yang sedang mengecat kanvas di sisi yang lain.

Naruto mengeluh pelan. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini lebih lama lagi dari Sakura. "Ada sedikit masalah di antara mereka sebenarnya," ia memulai, "Ingat saat kau meminta kami menjenguk Sasuke waktu itu?" –Sakura mengangguk—"Saat itu terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Sai. Kau tahu kan, Sasuke kalau sedang senewen bicaranya suka kelewatan. Saat itu juga begitu, dan Sai tampaknya tersinggung dengan kata-katanya."

"Memangnya Sasuke bicara apa?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Itu…" Naruto terlihat ragu. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting sebenarnya. Ha ha…" ia tertawa canggung.

Sakura merengut. "Naruto, serius. Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Sakura masalah ini. Memberitahunya sama halnya dengan melanggar janjinya pada Sai untuk tutup mulut. Terlebih Naruto terlalu ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau Sakura sampai tahu. Bukan hanya persahabatannya dengan Sai yang dipertaruhkan, tapi Sakura dan Ino juga pasti akan terlibat.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu ingat," ujarnya berdusta, menghindari tatapan Sakura, "Soalnya waktu mereka bertengkar, aku sedang ada di kamar mandi."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang tidak memuaskannya, Sakura cemberut. Bahunya turun dan ia bersandar pada bangku tribun di belakangnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," kata Naruto menghibur, "Nanti juga baikan sendiri. Aku yakin."

Tapi sepertinya Sakura sendiri tidak yakin. Dan ia tidak suka melihat kedua sahabatnya saling mendiamkan seperti itu.

Keheningan menyusul. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara anak-anak yang sedang bekerja. Sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah gadis di sebelahnya sementara ia mencampur cat di atas bentangan surat kabar bekas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari arah Sasuke, disusul suara dentang palu besi yang membentur lantai. Sasuke memuntahkan sederetan kata-kata umpatan yang luar biasa seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang tampaknya baru saja terkena palu. Keributan itu lantas menyentakkan Sakura.

"Oi! Kenapa kau?!" seru Naruto, yang bukannya bergegas menolong malah tertawa. "Ada guru yang mendengarmu, jabatan ketua OSIS-mu bisa langsung dicabut tuh!" Anak-anak lain yang sebagian besar cowok, ikut tergelak.

"Berisik!"

Tampaknya hanya Sakura yang tergerak menolong saat itu. Yah, mungkin tidak seandainya para gadis dari tim Sasuke yang sebagian besar anak kelas satu tidak terlalu canggung untuk mendekati si cowok dingin itu.

"Tanganmu tak apa?" Sakura menyambar tangan Sasuke dan melihat jari telunjuknya yang terluka. Bagian itu memerah, ada sebagian kecil kulitnya yang terkelupas dan ada bercak gelap di bagian kukunya. Gadis itu meringis. "Sakit, ya?"

"Tidak usah ditanya," gerutu Sasuke. "Ouch! Lembut sedikit bisa tidak, sih?!"

"Ups, sori…" Sakura tertawa kecil. Dengan lembut ia mengambil jari Sasuke yang memar, membersihkan setitik darah yang keluar dengan _tissue _basah yang dibawanya_, _lalu meniup-niupnya sambil merekatkan plester di sana.

Sasuke menelan ludah, bukan karena sakit di tangannya, tapi karena sentuhan gadis itu membuat jantungnya berdesir tak karuan. "K-Kau biasa membawa plester kemana-mana?" ia memecah keheningan canggung yang menyusup sementara Sakura _mengurusi _tangannya yang terluka.

"Aku dulu sering terjatuh dan luka. Makanya ibuku selalu menyediakan plester di tasku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sampai sekarang," sahut Sakura sambil nyengir. "Selesai! Sudah lebih baik?"

"Aa.. Trims."

"Tidak masalah," balas Sakura ceria sambil meremas bekas bungkus plesternya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas selempang yang menggantung di bahunya. "Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn?" Sasuke yang baru saja mengambil kembali palunya dari lantai dan hendak melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya, menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh.

"Kau dan Sai sedang bertengkar?"

Pertanyaan Sakura tidak membuatnya terkejut. Ia tahu lambat laun Sakura pasti akan menyadarinya juga. Gadis itu tidak bodoh. Sasuke mengambil waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Sakura."

"Ada masalah apa?" Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Memangnya tidak bisa dibicarakan, ya?"

Kalau bisa Sasuke tidak ingin membicarakan ini. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal, karena tepat saat itu dari arah pintu utama _gymnasium, _muncul beberapa teman klub teater Sakura, termasuk gadis bercepol yang menjadi sutradara di pementasan drama dan beberapa anak kelas tiga. Neji ada di antara mereka, sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu cowok kelas tiga yang tidak dikenal Sasuke.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," gerutunya. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura, lalu dibalikkannya tubuh gadis itu sehingga ia menghadap ke arah pintu. "_Alfredo-_mu sudah datang. Jangan membuat dia menunggu."

"Sasuke…" Sakura memprotes. Wajahnya merona manis.

"Sudah sana pergi," Sasuke berlagak mengusirnya dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Beberapa saat, Sakura berdiri saja di tempatnya, seakan terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum, sebelum berbalik untuk bergabung dengan rombongan yang baru datang. Bersama Neji.

"Wow… Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?" Naruto yang baru mendekat sambil membawa seember cat dan kuas, mengendikkan kepala ke arah Sakura dan Neji. Lalu menyeringai pada Sasuke.

Sasuke balas menyeringai, lalu berpaling tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Meskipun ia mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' atau 'itu bukan urusanku' seperti biasanya, semua itu tidak akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Toh pada akhirnya ia akan sakit juga. Ia hanya mencoba untuk membiasakan dirinya.

Ah, lebih tepat kalau disebut 'memaksakan diri untuk terbiasa'. Bagaimana tidak? Karena sampai minggu depan, klub teater akan latihan di tempat yang sama dengannya. Dan itu artinya mau tidak mau Sasuke harus tahan melihat Sakura dan Neji bersama-sama. Terlebih saat mereka diharuskan berakting menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka memang tidak selalu latihan akting. Kadang-kadang mereka hanya duduk melingkar, saling _sharing _tentang latihan yang sudah dijalani dan segala macam. Tapi justru di sanalah Sasuke kadang terpaksa harus melihat keakraban Sakura dan _cowok itu. _Tak jarang Sakura tidak segan meletakkan tangannya di atas lutut Neji sementara mereka bicara dan tertawa.

Itu menjadi tontonan dan hiburan yang menarik bagi anak-anak lain, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Dan usahanya untuk mencoba ikut senang melihat Sakura yang tersenyum tidak banyak mengalami kemajuan.

Malah, mengalami titik balik ketika suatu hari ia melintas di depan sebuah kelas kosong saat jam istirahat makan siang. Saat itu ia baru kembali dari kamar kecil dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan _mereka_. Nama Sakura yang disebut-sebut, membuatnya penasaran. Ia akhirnya berhenti dan mendengarkan.

Dan apa yang ia dengar di sana tidak membuat suasana hatinya menjadi baik. Tidak. Sebaliknya, darahnya seakan terkuras habis dari wajahnya mendengar kata-kata orang itu. Jantungnya berdegup liar dan mendadak ia menjadi sangat marah. _Hell—_Sasuke tidak pernah merasa lebih marah dibanding saat itu. Kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya, barangkali ia akan menyerbu masuk dan menghajar orang itu. Tapi yang ada di kepalanya saat itu hanya satu nama, Sakura.

Sasuke tidak ingat betul bagaimana ia menemukan gadis itu. Yang jelas, saat ia melihatnya baru saja keluar dari laboratorium biologi bersama Ino, Sasuke langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya ke sudut koridor yang sepi.

"Sasuke, apa-apaan sih kau!" seru gadis itu jengkel seraya menyentakkan tangannya lepas, namun pegangan Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"Sakura!" Ditatapnya mata hijau di depannya itu dalam-dalam, cengkeramannya pada tangan sang gadis mengerat. "Dengarkan aku. Kau _harus _menjauhi Neji."

**-**

**TBC…**

**-**

**Ternyata saya gak bisa hiatus.. =_=a**

**Heu… ceritanya makin gak jelas gak sih? Gomen ne?**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca, mereview, mengalert, mengefave –bowed-**

**Sampe ketemu di chapter berikutnya. ^^**

**(A/N gak mutu)**

**_**


	75. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer sudah diwakili di depan. Bukan saya pokoknya mah. XD**

* * *

Oke, sekarang keadaannya benar-benar kacau. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Belum selesai masalahnya dengan Sai, sekarang Sakura ikut-ikutan marah besar padanya. Seakan belum cukup, ia juga harus menerima pukulan telak Naruto di pipinya.

Yah, ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka. Kalau bisa dibilang, di sini ialah yang bersalah.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar menyesal. Bukan hanya karena tindakan sembrononya yang tanpa pikir panjang dan pertimbangan yang matang langsung mengintervensi hubungan Sakura dan Neji, juga karena gara-gara ialah gadis itu menangis.

_Sial –_Sasuke belum pernah melihat Sakura semarah itu sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika dulu mereka masih dalam masa hukuman bertiga dengan Naruto. Ia masih ingat cara gadis itu menangis, marah-marah dan berteriak padanya di sekolah tadi siang. Mungkin, kalau tidak ada Ino dan Naruto yang mencegahnya, Sakura bisa saja mencakarinya sampai habis. Dan ia juga tidak tahan terhadap tatapan penuh kecewa yang diterimanya dari Naruto.

_Sial! Sial! Sial!!_

_Oh—Ini semua gara-gara Neji. _

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu. Namun setelah ia memikirkannya kembali –setelah ia lebih tenang, tentu saja—_hell! _Bahkan cowok itu bisa dikatakan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan belum tentu apa yang didengarnya dari cewek-cewek tukang gosip—yah, Sasuke melupakan fakta yang satu ini, bahwa cewek-cewek kelas tiga itu suka bicara seenaknya—itu benar. Bisa saja mereka berkata seperti itu hanya karena tidak suka ada gadis lain yang dekat dengan cowok yang mereka taksir. Terlebih salah satu gadis itu adalah Yakumo, mantan kekasih Neji.

Tapi… percakapan mereka benar-benar mengganggunya.

"_Neji tidak benar-benar menyukai Haruno, aku tahu. Gadis bodoh itu jelas mengiranya begitu."_

"_Tapi Neji kelihatan menyukainya juga…"_

"_Kalau begitu kau juga tertipu. Aku sudah mengenalnya lama. Dia memang baik –tapi idiot. Sikapnya itu bisa membuat siapa pun salah paham."_

"_Ah—Geez, Yakumo, kalau yang kau bilang itu benar, mantanmu itu benar-benar aktor hebat. Dia berbakat jadi playboy—"_

Kalau Neji benar-benar berniat mempermainkan Sakura-nya, Sasuke bersumpah akan mematahkan leher cowok kurang ajar itu –dan ia rela melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya membuat Sakura menangis. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat mendengarnya. Namun kini ia menyesalinya.

Sakura telah menangis, bukan karena Neji, tapi karena ia, Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit ketika dirasakan memar di bawah matanya akibat pukulan Naruto berdenyut menyakitkan. Tangannya meraba-raba bagian itu –sepertinya bengkak. Naruto sial, umpatnya dalam hati. Padahal tidak perlu sampai memukul seperti itu. Sakit sekali…

"Haah.. tidak bisa dipercaya," kata suara Itachi yang baru saja kembali dari dapur, "…baru saja memenangkan pemilihan ketua OSIS, kau sudah berkelahi seperti ini."

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi otomatis menoleh saat sang kakak duduk di sebelahnya, meletakkan dua mangkuk di atas meja. Satu mangkuk berisi es dan satunya lagi berisi cairan merah mencurigakan yang mengepulkan uap panas.

"Aku tidak berkelahi," ia menggerutu, mengawasi saat Itachi mengambil es yang sudah dibalut sapu tangan dan menempelkannya di memarnya dengan beringas. "Ouch! Bisa pelan sedikit tidak, sih!"

Itachi mendengus, lalu membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih es di tangannya. Kemudian menghela napas. "Adikku memang berbakat jadi berandalan. Kenapa pakai acara berkelahi segala sih? Kau tidak khawatir kemenanganmu bakal dicabut, eh?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berkelahi. Ini hanya salah paham."

Namun sang kakak mengabaikan ini. "Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?"

Sasuke memelototi kakaknya. "Naruto –dan aku tidak berkelahi dengannya, oke?" ia mengulangi dengan geram. "Hanya salah paham. Salah paham yang benar-benar bodoh…" ia menambahkan dalam suara pelan.

Di sebelahnya, Itachi hanya terkekeh saja sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menggumamkan kata-kata yang kedengarannya seperti 'Dasar anak muda!' seraya meraih _remote _televisi di meja dan mengganti chanel ke acara berita malam.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke selang beberapa saat, mengendikkan kepala ke arah mangkuk berisi cairan berwarna kemerahan di atas meja di samping mangkuk es.

"Oh—" seru Itachi, tampaknya baru saja teringat sesuatu. Ekspresinya mendadak antusias saat ia mengambil mangkuk itu dari meja. "Sup tomat, favoritmu. Aku membuatnya sendiri khusus untukmu."

Meskipun sedikit terharu karena sang kakak memasakkan makanan favoritnya untuknya, Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri memandang ragu ke arah mangkuk di tangan Itachi, mengingat reputasi kakaknya itu di dapur yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus. "Sup tomat? Ini bisa dimakan?"

"Tidak sopan," sahut Itachi pura-pura tersinggung. Ia lalu menyendokkan cairan di dalam mangkuk bersama bulatan _meat ball _dan kacang polong, lalu menyorongkannya ke mulut Sasuke. "Hana yang mengajariku dan sup tomat buatannya benar-benar lezat. Sekarang kau coba dulu, baru komentar."

Sasuke nyaris tersedak ketika kakaknya dengan tak berperikemanusiaan menjejalkan sendok itu ke kerongkongannya. Yah, kakak itu memang buka orang yang paling lembut di dunia, tapi sepertinya ia hanya bercanda, karena Sasuke bisa melihat kilatan jahil di mata _onyx _yang identik dengan miliknya itu. Dipertegas dengan kekehan kecil yang meluncur dari bibir tipis sang kakak.

_Kurang ajar…_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke terbatuk kecil. _Hmm… lumayan untuk koki amatiran –_"Biasa saja."

Meski begitu, seringai puas tergambar di wajah tampan si sulung saat adiknya menaruh esnya lalu mengambil mangkuk dari tangannya dan mulai menyantap sup itu dengan lahap. Jelas sekali Sasuke menyukai masakannya, walaupun ia tidak berkata begitu. Bahkan saat sup di mangkuknya tandas beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa sungkan Sasuke langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi lagi mangkuknya.

"Oi, oi! Sisakan untukku!"

Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubris kata-kata kakaknya. Ia benar-benar kelaparan. Sepertinya apa yang sudah terjadi siang tadi sangat menguras energinya.

Sasuke baru saja menghabiskan mangkuk ketiganya saat mendengar bel pintu depan berbunyi. Seperti yang sudah biasa terjadi, _retriever-_nya, Rufus, langsung melesat ke pintu dan mulai menyalak ribut.

"Sasuke, kau yang buka pintu!" seru Itachi.

Mengeluh pelan, Sasuke menaruh mangkuknya yang sudah kosong ke wastafel, menenggak air langsung dari botolnya sebelum bergegas menyusul Rufus untuk membukakan pintu. "Iya, tunggu sebentar…" ujarnya sambil membuka gerendel pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati siapa yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

Dalam balutan jaket tebal dan lilitan syal yang menahan udara dingin, Naruto melambaikan tangannya, nyengir lebar seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka beberapa jam sebelumnya. "Haloo…"

"Tch! Kau rupanya…" Sasuke membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkan Rufus menyambut tamu mereka sambil menggoyang ekornya. Naruto dengan riang menggaruk belakang telinga si anjing. "Mau apa kau kemari? Belum puas memukulku, eh?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sasuke, meringis. "Kau masih marah soal yang tadi, ya?"

"Siapa, Sasuke?!" teriak Itachi dari dalam rumah.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menjawab sang kakak.

Cowok berambut pirang berantakan itu mengawasi saat sahabatnya berjalan ke arah bangku di teras dan duduk di sana, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sasuke tidak memandangnya, melainkan memandang ke arah jalan. Jelas sekali Sasuke masih tersinggung dengan peristiwa tadi siang sampai-sampai enggan mengundangnya masuk seperti yang biasa dilakukannya kalau Naruto menyambangi rumahnya.

Naruto menghela napasnya, membuat uap hangat menguar dari mulutnya di udara dingin. Ia kemudian menyusul Sasuke, duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Jeda beberapa saat sementara Naruto memandang sahabatnya ragu.

"Dengar," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tadi. Sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan?" Matanya sejenak mengamati memar di bawah mata hitam Sasuke, merasa bersalah. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, maka ia melanjutkan, "Melihat Sakura kalap seperti tadi membuatku panik, kau tahu? Aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir. Bisa dimengerti kalau kau marah padaku –tapi yang kau lakukan juga tidak bisa dibilang benar, teman. Ino sudah memberitahuku apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sakura."

Sasuke mendengus. Kesal –tapi tidak tahu harus kesal pada siapa. "Aku tahu," gerutunya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, eh?" tanya Naruto. Nadanya berubah tidak sabar. "Selama ini kau baik-baik saja dengan Neji. Kenapa sekarang malah berkata seperti itu pada Sakura?"

Sunyi. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Naruto.

"Kau…" Mata biru Naruto menatap sang sahabat tajam, "…menginginkan Sakura?"

"Bukan itu!" Sasuke membantahnya. Ia kini balas menatap Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Iya, aku suka padanya. Tapi bukan itu maksudku –kau tidak tahu!"

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku apa yang terjadi, teman. Astaga… kenapa kau jadi kehilangan kendali seperti ini, sih?"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya kembali sebelum menjelaskan apa yang sudah didengarnya –alasan yang membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung meminta Sakura menjauhi Neji—sementara Naruto mendengarkan tanpa interupsi. Dan semakin lama Sasuke bertutur, semakin tinggi alis Naruto terangkat.

"…aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin dia terluka."

"Dan kau percaya yang mereka katakan?" Naruto menahan seringai.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Sekarang kau mau mengataiku tolol karena percaya begitu saja, hah?" semprotnya.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu," bantah Naruto otomatis, "Tapi yah… itu memang _sedikit _kurang pertimbangan. Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu hanya omong kosong. Kau tahu cewek kalau sedang cemburu bisa berbuat apa saja, kan? –setidaknya yang kulihat di televisi begitu."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berkata apa-apa. Semakin ia disadarkan akan kebodohannya, semakin jengkellah ia. Di sampingnya, Naruto menghela napas lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura semarah itu, Sasuke. Padahal aku sudah bersamanya lama sekali."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu kan, Sakura itu sangat menyukai Neji sejak dulu. Neji bagi Sakura, ibaratnya seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu diimpi-impikan setiap gadis sejak kecil."

Sasuke mendengus. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Sakura _naksir berat _Neji saja sudah membuatnya panas, apalagi mendengar omong kosong soal pangeran-berkuda-putih itu? Benar-benar konyol.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu, Naruto memandangnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan kau, bagi Sakura, adalah salah satu orang terdekatnya. Sahabat baiknya. Aku tidak ragu mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tertegun. Tatapannya sedikit melunak. _Ya, aku juga tahu itu…_

"Aku tidak ingin menghakimi, tapi kau memang sudah bertindak gegabah dan melukai hatinya. Kau pernah mendengar ini, bahwa seseorang yang dekat dengan kita dan kita sayangi adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan terbesar untuk menyakiti hati kita. Itu alasan mengapa dia menangis seperti itu, padahal saat dengan Yakumo, dia tidak sampai seperti itu."

—"_Diam! Diam! Diaaam!! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi, Sasuke!"_

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke gusar. Tangannya saling remas dengan gelisah, teringat air mata dan tatapan kekecewaan di mata hijau gadis itu tadi siang. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Sekarang bagaimana? Apakah persahabatan kami sudah berakhir?"

"_Well, _um… aku tidak tahu," sahut Naruto jujur, "Yang pasti sekarang Sakura sedang dalam fase kecewa berat padamu, kau tahu? Tadi sore aku sempat mampir ke restorannya untuk membujuknya, tapi dia malah marah padaku juga. Astaga, kalau kau lihat caranya marah-marah padaku, kau akan mengira aku baru saja membunuh Neji." Ia terkekeh, tapi langsung berhenti ketika melihat tampang Sasuke. "Er… Kupikir kau harus memberinya waktu sampai dia lebih tenang."

'_Waktu sampai kapan? Selamanya?' _Pikir Sasuke miris.

Lama keduanya terdiam.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu antara kau dan Sakura." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, menguatkan. "Kalau perlu aku dan Sai akan membantumu."

"Sai? Yang benar saja. Kami masih tidak saling bicara kalau kau belum lupa, Naruto."

"Ah—" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, nyengir, "Aku hampir lupa. Astaga… sepertinya masalah sedang senang menempel padamu, _mate._"

Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Haah… kalau masalah Sai… agak susah juga sih, karena Sai sangat keras kepala soal Ino. Aku harap kau bisa memakluminya, dia sedang senang-senangnya menjalin hubungan dengan cewek. Tahu kan, seperti _terobsesi._" Naruto membuat tanda kutip di udara dengan tangannya.

"Hn."

"Aku jadi ngeri membayangkan jika si Morino itu sampai tahu tentang mereka," lanjut Naruto, bergidik sendiri.

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar, pintu depan mendadak membuka dan sosok jangkung Itachi muncul. Senyum ramah terulas di wajahnya. "Kuharap aku tidak menganggu pembicaraan serius antarpria," katanya sambil melangkah keluar. Di tangannya, ia membawa dua mug berisi minuman hangat mengepul. "Mau teh?" tawarnya pada Naruto.

"Trims, Kak Itachi," kata Naruto seraya mengambil mug yang diangsurkan kakak Sasuke padanya, lalu menghirupnya perlahan.

"Punyaku mana?" tagih Sasuke.

"Buat saja sendiri," sahut Itachi, disusul kekehan tertahan saat melihat tampang Sasuke yang tampak tidak senang. "Iya, ini… Begitu saja ngambek." Dijejalkannya mug yang satu lagi ke tangan Sasuke.

"Dia sedang sensitif, Kak," timpal Naruto, nyengir.

"Tch! Tutup mulut kalian berdua!" bentak Sasuke.

"Eeh… Omong-omong, kalian sudah baikan lagi?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto setelah tawanya mereda. Ia menenggelamkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. "Kudengar kalian berkelahi lagi tadi siang."

"Ck. Sudah kubilang kami tidak berkelahi!" sela Sasuke jengkel.

"Hanya salah paham, Kak." Naruto nyengir, memandang Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Kami tidak berkelahi. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sori ya, Sas-ke."

"Ooh… Tapi wajar saja kalau remaja laki-laki suka berkelahi. Aku juga dulu seperti itu—"

"Karena kau dan geng konyolmu itu memang berandalan tukang berkelahi dan bikin onar!" sambung Sasuke dengan tampang puas. "Semua orang di Oto juga sudah tahu itu."

Itachi baru saja akan membalasnya ketika terdengar dering telepon dari dalam rumah. "Tch! Setelah ini aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, anak kecil…" desisnya sambil menuding Sasuke yang mencibirnya sebelum melesat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto tergelak. "Whoa… Kau dan kakakmu sering seperti ini, ya?"

"Itachi itu tidak pernah puas kalau tidak membuatku jengkel."

"_Vice versa,_" kekeh Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menghirup tehnya perlahan.

"Omong-omong, apa besok kau ada waktu?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ke panti asuhan –masih ingat, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat cangkirnya sekali lagi ke bibir, mempertimbangkan.

"Sakura tidak ikut. Dia sudah terlanjur buat janji dengan Ino –kau tahu, kan, acara cewek? Kalau Sai, dia ada acara dengan kakeknya." Naruto mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah wagon milik Iruka yang terparkir di depan halaman. "Aku baru saja menemaninya memilih buku mewarnai dan krayon untuk anak-anak. Sekalian mau mengantarnya besok, sekalian dengan buku cerita dari Sakura. Tertarik ikut? –Ah, kurasa kita tidak hanya berdua saja. Hinata memberitahuku kalau dia akan datang bersama Shiho."

"Apa Neji juga akan datang?" sambar Sasuke.

"Eh—" Naruto meringis, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa tidak. Neji jarang datang ke panti soalnya," ia menambahkan cepat-cepat.

"Hn. Akan kupertimbangkan."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Dari sudut mata biru langitnya, Naruto mengamati Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat dan lelah. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menahan diri selama ini, pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum miris. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya, karena ia sendiri pernah mengalaminya –sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan lebih memilih persahabatan yang nyatanya memang jauh lebih indah baginya.

_Apa kau juga akan menyerah pada akhirnya sepertiku, Sasuke? Ataukah akan bertahan sampai dia menyambut hatimu?_

_Ah, aku hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua…_

-

"Hari ini aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kuharap itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, walaupun sedikit," gadis berambut pirang itu berkata pada ponsel yang terkepit antara telinga dan bahunya sementara ia memasang jepit di rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

"_Aku juga berharap begitu. Sasuke memang keterlaluan._"

Ino tersenyum pada bayangannya sendiri di dalam cermin. "Jangan bilang begitu, Sai. Itu karena Sasuke menyukai Sakura, kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya."

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang. "_Kau benar._"

"Tentu saja aku benar," Ino terkekeh. Ia mengerling jam di dinding kamarnya dan terkejut. "Astaga. Aku hampir terlambat. Sudah dulu ya, Sai."

"_Hn. Sampai ketemu, Nona Cantik…"_

Rona merah terlukis di pipi putih Ino. Padahal Sai cukup sering mengatakan itu, namun ia masih juga belum terbiasa mendengar _panggilan sayang _cowok itu untuknya. Rasanya ganjil –menyenangkan, tapi terasa aneh. Seperti ada beban. Senyumnya pun terasa dipaksakan. Ino menelan ludahnya.

"Sampai ketemu."

Sambungan terputus. Gadis itu terhenyak beberapa saat, gelisah. Perasaan yang sama yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali berinteraksi dengan Sai. Bukan berarti Ino tidak menyukainya –ia sangat suka malah. Sai benar-benar telah membuatnya jatuh cinta—tapi semua yang telah mereka jalani terasa salah. Dan ini cukup membuatnya terbebani.

Menghela napas panjang, Ino mencoba untuk menepiskan perasaan itu dari dadanya. Ia sudah memutuskan dan ia tahu resiko atas apa yang dipilihnya itu.

Lagipula sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Sakura sudah menunggunya.

-

"Selamat pa—Astaga! Matamu kenapa?!" pekik Ino kaget.

Saat itu ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Haruno dan sangat terperanjat melihat tampang sahabatnya yang kusut. Mata hijau zamrudnya yang biasanya berbinar-binar, kini merah dan bengkak. Penampilannya yang sudah rapi sama sekali tidak menutupi fakta tentang perasaannya yang sedang kacau balau –terimakasih pada Sasuke untuk ini.

Yang ditanya malah meringis tanpa berkomentar apa pun. "Tunggu Naruto sebentar, ya. Dia mau datang mengambil buku…" Sakura menunjuk tumpukan buku cerita anak yang sudah diikat rapi di sudut dekat pintu.

Ino mengangguk, lalu memandang sahabatnya khawatir. "Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya butuh _refreshing. _Kau tahu, kan?"

Sekali lagi gadis pirang itu mengangguk paham. "Sasuke tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada—"

"Tolong jangan dibahas sekarang, Ino," Sakura menyelanya. Nadanya memohon.

"Oh, oke. Sori."

Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah undak-undakan di depan teras, duduk di sana sambil bertopang dagu. Ino menyusulnya kemudian, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bibi Azami sudah berangkat ke restoran?" tanya Ino basa-basi.

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk. Ia menghela napas berat.

Getaran dari ponsel yang ditaruh di tasnya mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Rupanya Idate menelepon.

"Ya, Idate? Hmm… Aku sedang di tempat Sakura. Kami mau keluar. Ya? Mau datang ke rumah sore ini? Hmm… baiklah. Kau hati-hati, ya.. Aah, _love you too…_"

"Kalian selalu mesra, ya?" komentar Sakura ketika Ino sudah memutuskan sambungan dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. "Iri deh…"

Ino tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau miris mendengar komentar sahabatnya. Maka ia hanya meringis. "Sebenarnya kami sudah agak merenggang akhir-akhir ini," ujarnya selang beberapa saat. Ino memain-mainkan ujung kucirnya dengan gelisah. "Tidak melewatkan waktu bersama sesering dulu. Dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya, aku juga begitu –sibuk dengan semua kegiatan yang menyita waktu itu." Ia menunduk, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum kembali memandang Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku—"

Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, Sakura berkata padanya, "Tapi kulihat kau sangat setia padanya, Ino. Idate beruntung sekali."

"Sakura…" Ino menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Mendadak merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak jujur pada Sakura tentang _affair _yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Sai. Ingin sekali ia memberitahu Sakura, tapi ia tidak berani. Sakura sudah cukup dikecewakan dengan Sasuke saat ini, dan Ino tidak ingin menambah kekecewaan itu dengan memberitahukan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak sebaik yang Sakura kira selama ini.

Mata hijau itu menerawang memandang ke seberang jalan. Sepasang muda-mudi tetangganya baru saja melintas di sana, bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa-tawa. Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau saja aku dan Neji bisa seperti itu. Tapi rasanya penghalangnya semakin banyak saja," ujarnya dengan nada pahit.

Mendengar itu, Ino mengulurkan tangannya merangkul pundak sahabatnya dan membiarkan gadis itu bersandar padanya. Ia bisa mendengar Sakura membisikkan nama Sasuke pelan. Tangannya terkepal di pangkuannya.

Tak lama berselang, sebuah _station wagon _menepi di depan halaman kediaman Haruno. Ino melepaskan rangkulannya dan kedua gadis itu beranjak saat seorang remaja berambut pirang terang mencuat turun dari mobil, berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Hai," Naruto menyapa mereka dengan wajah cerahnya yang biasa. Ia memandang Sakura. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura? Oke, kan?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk, membalas senyumnya. "Sori yang semalam, Naruto. Aku tidak seharusnya marah padamu."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa. Hahaha…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, nyengir lebar. Kemudian berpaling pada Ino. "Kau kelihatan cantik seperti biasa."

"Che! Jangan coba merayuku, tidak mempan!" dengus Ino.

Naruto tertawa.

"Bukunya sudah ada di dalam, Naruto." Sakura menunjuk ke arah rumahnya. Mereka lantas kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil buku yang dimaksudkan Sakura.

"Mereka pasti menyukai ini, Sakura. Trims, ya…" ucap Naruto setelah ia memasukkan tumpukan buku itu ke dalam mobilnya bersama dus berisi barang-barang sumbangan dari Sai.

"Tidak masalah. Senang bisa membantu. Lagipula aku kan sudah janji."

Naruto menutup pintu belakang mobilnya, lalu tersenyum pada Sakura. "Kau bersenang-senanglah, Sakura. Hari Senin nanti kau harus sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa, oke? Ino—" ia berpaling pada gadis pirang di samping Sakura, "Aku mengandalkanmu!"

"Iya… aku tahu," sahut Ino.

"Jangan tiba-tiba kabur dan pacaran—Ouch! Iya, iya, ampuuun…" ringis Naruto ketika Ino membombardirnya dengan cubitan di lengannya. Sakura tertawa.

"Bawel. Minggat, sana!" Ino memberinya pukulan terakhir di lengan cowok itu sebelum Naruto melompat masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kedua gadis itu masih berdiri di sana, mengawasi mobil Naruto melaju perlahan meninggalkan Blossom Street dan menghilang di ujung jalan menuju Crimson Drive, arah rumah Sasuke. Sakura menarik napas panjang seraya menggosok-gosok lengannya yang terbalut sweter tebal. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedikit kesepian. Pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke, entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit mengambil jarak juga pada Naruto –padahal ini bukan salahnya.

"Hei," Ino yang tiba-tiba merangkul lengannya membuat gadis itu terkaget, "Sudah siap berangkat?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Oke…"

-

Sasuke sedang duduk di undakan depan rumahnya dengan _earphone _tersumpal di kedua telinganya saat Naruto sampai. Cowok berambut gelap itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan mobil sahabatnya sebelum kemudian masuk.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Naruto basa-basi seraya menjalankan lagi mobilnya.

"Hn."

Naruto meringis mendengar jawaban singkat sahabatnya.

"Aku tadi ke tempat Sakura," beritahunya. "Kelihatannya dia cukup oke, meskipun masih murung."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Ia melempar pandang ke luar jendela dengan muram. Naruto tidak mendesaknya.

Setengah perjalanan itu mereka lewati dalam diam. Setidaknya sampai mereka melintasi jalanan panjang nan sepi yang sangat dikenali Sasuke. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia juga pernah melewati jalan ini. Hanya saja saat itu suasananya lain. Saat itu pepohonan tua yang tumbuh di kiri kanan jalan sedang menggugurkan dedaunannya, menyelimuti jalan beraspal itu dengan daun-daunnya yang berwarna cokelat keemasan. Suasana yang hangat, yang pernah dinikmatinya berdua saja bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang penuh senyum.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu… Sasuke melewati jalan yang sama bersama Sakura. Duduk berdua di dalam bus menuju panti asuhan tempat Naruto sering menghabiskan waktunya, demi untuk merayakan ulang tahun ketujuhbelas sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke ingat betul saat itu seakan kejadiannya baru kemarin. Bagaimana mereka untuk pertamakalinya Sasuke membuka dirinya pada orang lain selain keluarganya. Saat Sasuke masih berkeluh kesah tentang Hinata dan Naruto, dan bagaimana saat itu Sakura dengan senyumnya mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ia akan menemukan jawaban atas semua permasalahannya. Rasanya begitu nyaman, menyenangkan sekali berbicara dengannya saat itu.

"_Oh, aku suka sekali setiap kali lewat jalan ini!" kata Sakura saat itu sambil memandang kagum pemandangan di luar jendela. "Pemandangannya bikin hati damai. Apalagi kalau musim semi. Lihat itu!" ia menunjuk ke arah jendela di sampingnya, ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi sedang melewati sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas di dekat danau berwarna biru kehijauan yang dilatarbelakangi hutan keemasan. Ada dermaga kecil dan perahu yang sepertinya sudah tak terpakai juga di sana. "Kalau musim semi lapangan itu dipenuhi bunga dandelion. Indah sekali..."_

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum mengenang memori itu.

"Kenapa kau, senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?"

Suara bernada geli milik Naruto segera saja membuyarkan lamunannya. Senyumnya lenyap dalam sekejap. Ia menoleh. "Tch! Siapa yang senyum-senyum sendiri? Seperti orang gila saja."

Naruto tergelak. "Ayolah… ngaku saja. Aku tahu betul senyum itu."

"Aku tidak akan mengakui apa pun," Sasuke menukas, kembali membuang pandangnya ke luar jendela. Kenyataannya, ia enggan membagi memori itu dengan siapa pun termasuk Naruto. Karena saat itulah, ia merasa, pertama kalinya hatinya terikat pada Sakura –walaupun saat itu ia tidak menyadarinya.

Naruto mencibirnya, tapi ia tidak memaksa.

Sunyi lagi.

"Naruto."

"Ng—Apa?"

"Kau sepertinya sangat memahami Sakura, ya?" ujar Sasuke pelan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Eh? Um… itu…" Wajah Naruto sedikit merona. "Tentu saja aku memahaminya. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil dan selalu memperhatikan dia. Bodoh sekali kalau aku tidak mengerti dia."

Diam lagi.

"Apa sejujurnya kau masih menyukainya sampai sekarang?"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Naruto untuk memikirkan jawabannya. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Tapi kurasa itu sudah sedikit berubah," ia menambahkan, tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham terhadap jawabannya, "Bukan lagi ketertarikan pribadi, kalau kau tahu maksudku, lebih ke platonik. Um… dia sudah seperti seorang adik yang ingin kulindungi *). Tidak lebih."

"Hn…" Sasuke menoleh memandang Naruto. "Apa karena ada orang lain?"

"Apa?! –tentu saja tidak. Perasaan itu berubah dengan sendirinya, bukan karena ada orang lain—Oh, jangan bilang kau berpikir mau melupakan perasaanmu pada Sakura dengan mengencani gadis lain, Sasuke. Karena itu sama saja dengan mempermainkan pera—"

"Aku tahu itu! _Geez… _kau terlalu banyak nonton opera sabun di televisi, Naruto!" tukas Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir. "Sori. Habis pertanyaanmu _menjurus, _sih…"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja."

Kembali, sunyi.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Wajah Naruto memerah lagi. "Dia hanya teman—" bantahnya. Nadanya terdengar kurang yakin, "…entahlah. Aku senang melewatkan waktu dengannya. Akh… tidak jelas. Pokoknya kami berteman lah…" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah radio mobil dan menyetel musik keras-keras –barangkali untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasuke yang membuatnya canggung. Ah, bodoh juga. Entah mengapa, mengungkit-ungkit tentang gadis Hyuuga itu membuatnya agak gugup, padahal sebelumnya tidak begitu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka memasuki gerbang panti asuhan. Naruto sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di samping sedan milik Genma Shiranui ketika seorang bocah laki-laki kecil berambur kemerahan berlari keluar dari pintu utama. Kemeja lusuhnya yang tampak kedodoran sehingga menyerupai gaun sampai sebatas lututnya berkibar-kibar sementara ia berlari. Sedetik kemudian, seorang gadis remaja berambut biru indigo gelap muncul mengejarnya sambil meneriakkan nama si pemuda kecil itu.

"Kei… Jangan lari-lari begitu!" seru Hinata terengah.

Kei menjerit kesenangan menghindari kejaran gadis malang itu, lalu menghambur saat dilihatnya kakak favoritnya baru saja melompat turun dari mobil. "Kakak Narutooo!!" jeritnya sambil menghambur ke arah Naruto.

"Kei!!" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya, bersiap menyambut tubuh mungil Kei yang menubruknya. Tertawa-tawa, Naruto mengangkat bocah lelaki itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Apa kabar, huh? Whoa… kenapa kau belepotan begini?" Naruto menyeka noda lengket berwarna cokelat di wajah adiknya itu.

Perhatiannya kemudian teralih saat Hinata berhenti di depannya, terengah-engah. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Hei… Kukira kau datang lebih siang."

"N-Naruto…" Hinata berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Dan saat itu Naruto melihatnya, noda yang sama juga mengotori wajah putih sepupu Neji itu. Tidak hanya di wajahnya, tapi juga di blus yang dikenakannya. "Kenapa kalian belepotan begini? Kei… baju siapa yang kau pakai ini?"

Yang ditanya malah melingkarkan lengan ke leher Naruto, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher cowok itu. Naruto melempar pandang bertanya pada Hinata.

"K-Kami sedang melukis dengan adonan puding cokelat," jelas Hinata, "Tapi Kei malah kabur saat yang lain melukis di dalam."

Naruto terkekeh. "Dia hanya ingin menggodamu," ujarnya, "Karena Kei suka padamu. Benar tidak, Kei?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "N-Naruto… Eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari mobil, melempar senyum simpul. "Hai."

"Hai," balas Hinata riang. "Senang melihatmu di sini."

"Aah.. bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?" seru Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari Sasuke. "Ayo lanjutkan melukisnya. Aku jadi penasaran… Eh, Sasuke. Tolong kau bawa masuk barang-barang yang di mobil, ya…"

Sasuke membelalak ke punggung Naruto saat sahabatnya itu membawa Hinata dan bocah bernama Kei itu masuk ke dalam, meninggalkannya sendirian di halaman.

_Bocah sial satu itu… Jadi aku sekarang jadi tukang angkut-angkut barang, huh?_

_-_

Tapi setidaknya, kini ada sesuatu yang bisa Sasuke kerjakan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara dari Sakura. Terlebih dengan antusiasme para penggemar ciliknya yang benar-benar menguras perhatiannya. Juga insiden ketika ia meminta Shiho menjadi sekretarisnya di OSIS, yang oleh Shiho disebut sebagai 'lamaran' –yang celakanya terdengar oleh bocah-bocah itu sehingga menimbulkan keributan kecil yang tak ada habisnya.

Tak peduli bagaimana Sasuke menjelaskannya, gosip itu sudah terlanjur tersebar ke seantero panti, bahkan sampai ke telinga guru Kimia mereka, Genma: bahwa Sasuke Uchiha akan segera menikah dengan Shiho.

"Ya ampun…" Shiho yang memang punya selera humor yang bagus menanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dan kekehan kecil, lalu mengedip nakal pada Sasuke, "Bagaimana ini, Sayangku? Bukankah katamu kita menikah diam-diam saja? Sekarang malah sudah bocor deh…"

"Hahaha… Bagaimana, ya?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya sementara Naruto sudah terkapar saking serunya tertawa dan Hinata wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan tawa.

-

Sama halnya seperti Sasuke yang sudah bisa sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya, di tempat lain, Sakura pun sudah terlihat lebih ceria. Setelah seharian 'berkencan' dengan Ino, berputar-putar di distrik yang terkenal, _window shopping, _nonton film komedi di bioskop dan diakhiri dengan makan sebaskom es krim di kedai es krim favorit mereka sampai sakit perut, gadis itu bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Tidak sepenuhnya, namun setidaknya ia sudah bisa tertawa. Terlebih saat Sakura dengan penuh semangat mengulang kembali momen-momen kecil mengesankan yang dilewatinya bersama Neji pada Ino. Dan tak pernah sekali pun ia menyinggung masalah Sasuke.

"Wow… menurutku sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat meresmikannya, Sakura," kata Ino saat mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke Blossoms Café dengan bus. "Hubungan tanpa status seperti itu kadang-kadang membuat bingung –mengerti maksudku, kan? Kalau ada yang bertanya kalian ini sebenarnya apa? Kekasih bukan, teman juga bukan… Yang melihatnya juga bingung."

"Yah… Kau benar. Tapi Neji tidak pernah menyinggung apa pun ke arah sana," ujar Sakura, menghela napas. Jemarinya menarik-narik ujung sweternya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengambil tindakan duluan?" usul Ino. "Tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Um…" gadis berambut merah muda itu menunduk, tampak tersipu, "Iya sih. Tapi aku belum berani. Saatnya tidak tepat. Salah-salah bisa mengacaukan _chemistry _kami di drama."

Ino tertawa. "Itu sih terserah kau saja. Aku hanya mengusulkan. Keburu dia diambil orang, kan?"

Bus itu kemudian melambat dan akhirnya berhenti di pemberhentian di dekat restoran keluarganya.

"Sudah sampai," Sakura beranjak, "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini, Ino."

"Oke, tidak masalah. Itu gunanya teman, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum padanya sebelum turun dari bus.

Tak lama pintu bus kembali menutup dan kendaraan umum itu mulai melaju perlahan meninggalkan halte itu. Dari jendela, Ino bisa melihat Sakura melambai padanya dari halte. Ia balas melambai sampai akhirnya Sakura menghilang saat bis berbelok di ujung jalan. Ino lalu menyandarikan punggungnya kembali di sandaran kursi, menghembuskan napas perlahan sambil memandangi mobil-mobil yang melintas di jalan itu.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah mobil sedan mungil berwarna merah menyala melaju cepat mendahului bis. Melihatnya, pikiran gadis itu langsung melompat pada sesosok cowok pemilik mobil yang mirip dengan mobil itu. Sai. Mau tak mau Ino tersenyum saat teringat pertama kalinya ia menumpang mobil Sai. Bagaimana ngerinya ia melihat cara mengemudi Sai yang bisa dibilang agak liar. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata di balik sosoknya yang pendiam dan kalem, ternyata Sai tukang ngebut –tapi menurutnya itu seksi. Sama seperti Idate dengan _moge-_nya.

_Damn…_

Ino mengerang pelan, membenturkan kepalanya ke sandaran bangku bus di depannya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Idate. Sai. Idate. Sai…

Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak bersama dua cowok sekaligus seperti ini? Dan parahnya lagi… ia tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang lebih disukainya.

_Sepertinya aku sudah terlanjur bermain api, eh? Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa berhenti…_

Setelah bus itu akhirnya tiba di pemberhentian dekat rumahnya, gadis itu pun turun dengan langkah gontai. Entah mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak. Dadanya berdebar-debar, seakan sesuatu yang besar sedang menanti untuk menerkamnya di depan jalan sana. Tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ino?" Suara berat milik seorang lelaki paruh baya terdengar menyapanya ketika ia hampir sampai di rumahnya.

Ino yang sudah mengenal akrab suara itu otomatis menoleh ke arah _coffeeshop _di samping toko bunga milik keluarganya, tersenyum cerah pada laki-laki tua yang sedang berdiri di depan pintunya. "Kakek Gennoe!" Gadis itu melompat, menghampiri kakek favoritnya itu.

"Baru pulang, Nak? Habis pergi kencan?"

Ino menggeleng, menggelayut di lengan pria tua baik hati itu. "Tadi pergi bersama teman. Hari ini tidak ada kencan, Kek!"

"Hoo?" Gennoe mengekeh hingga mata sipitnya tinggal segaris. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mampir sebentar. _Anak-anak _baru saja membuat menu kue yang baru. Kau mau coba?"

"Mauu…" sahut Ino gembira.

Para pegawai di sana yang sudah terbiasa, tidak merasa heran lagi melihat keakraban dua orang itu ketika mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai yang ramai itu. Gennoe kemudian membawanya ke salah satu meja kosong di dekat meja bar.

"_Cappuccino_? Kakek yang traktir."

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sementara Gennoe memanggil salah satu pegawainya untuk memesan, Ino mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling kedai kopi itu. Seperti biasa tatapannya selalu terjatuh pada _grand piano _putih di sudut, seakan benda itu adalah magnet bagi matanya. Ia buru-buru berpaling, tidak ingin kenangan lama yang ingin dilupakannya itu membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. Memikirkan dua cowok saja sudah cukup membuatnya pusing, tidak perlu ditambahi lagi dengan satu cowok misterius yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Kakek dengar dari ibumu, sekarang kau sangat sibuk di sekolah," perkataan Gennoe membuat perhatian gadis itu kembali padanya.

"Hmm…" ia mengangguk, "Persiapan untuk festival sekolah bulan Februari nanti, Kek. Aku dapat tanggungjawab mengumpulkan dana usaha –semacam itulah."

"Kedengarannya sangat menarik," kakek Gennoe berkomentar sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi uban. "Kakek juga tidak pernah melihat Sai lagi."

Mau tak mau, Ino tersenyum. "Dia juga sangat sibuk di sekolah, Kek."

Gennoe terkekeh lagi. "Ah, kadang-kadang jika melihat kalian berdua sedang bersama-sama, Kakek jadi ingat kau dengan pemuda yang dulu itu. Masih ingat dia, kan? Namanya Shin, yang suka main piano yang melukis di sini."

Senyum Ino sedikit memudar. _Jadi namanya Shin… _"Aku ingat dia," gumamnya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan dia, Kek?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja… dulu kalian hampir selalu berkomunikasi dari jauh. Kakek ingat pemuda itu selalu menitipkan mawar dan salam untukmu setiap kali dia datang kemari." Ia berhenti sejenak sementara salah satu pelayan meletakkan dua cangkir _cappuccino _hangat mengepul dan dua piring kecil kue ke atas meja. "Tidak disangka sekarang kau malah dekat dengan adiknya."

Ino mengerjap, benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Adiknya? Adiknya yang mana, Kek?"

Kini ganti Gennoe yang menatap gadis itu bingung. "Sai, adik laki-laki Shin. Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah mereka sangat mirip?"

Mulut Ino menganga dalam keterkejutannya mendengar informasi baru ini. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang saat ia mulai memahami alasan mengapa ia merasa sudah sangat mengenal Sai sebelum ini, seakan ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

_Ternyata dia adiknya. Sai adalah adiknya. Sai adik Shin._

_Tidak mungkin!_

"Kakek tidak sedang bergurau, kan?" Ino menahan suaranya agar terdengar setenang mungkin, namun suara yang dikeluarkannya tetap terdengar parau. "Sai tidak mungkin adik Shin."

"Kakek tidak bergurau, Nak. Sai sendiri yang memberitahu kakek. Dia yang mengantarkan lukisan Shin…" Gennou melambaikan tangannya ke arah pigura lukisan di salah satu sisi dinding kedai, kemudian kembali memandang Ino yang tampak pucat pasi. "Apa dia tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

Ino menggeleng. Tangannya yang mencengkeram tepi bangku gemetar. Ia menahan napasnya ketika teringat saat pertama ia menemukan Sai di kedai ini –Sai sedang memainkan melodi yang sama seperti yang sering dimainkan Shin setiap kali ia datang kemari dengan _grand piano _putih itu. Dan…

.

.

"_Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Ino kemudian seraya menatap Sai dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Rasanya wajahmu familier."_

_Sai menggaruk pipinya dengan jari. "Aku rasa tidak," gumamnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir. "Tapi mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengan orang yang mirip denganku. Kau kenal cowok bernama Shin?"_

_._

_._

_Shin…_

Sai pernah menyebutkannya sekali –dan saat itu Ino tidak tahu kalau... cowok itu bernama Shin.

_Oh, Tuhan…_

"Ino, Nak? Ada apa?" suara Gennoe terdengar khawatir saat melihat Ino tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

Air mata sudah membayang di matanya saat itu, siap untuk tumpah ke wajahnya. Namun dengan cepat Ino menyekanya. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Gennoe, gadis itu berlari keluar. Dengan tangan gemetar –entah karena terlalu sedih atau senang karena akhirnya ia menemukan jejak pemuda itu lagi—Ino meraih ponselnya.

Terdengar nada tunggu beberapa saat setelah Ino menekan nomor ponsel yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Ayo cepat diangkat, Sai…" desisnya tak sabar sembari berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di trotoar itu.

"_Halo?_" Akhirnya Sai mengangkat ponselnya. Terdengar suara dentang piano di latar belakangnya.

Namun saat itu Ino tidak punya waktu untuk menebak sedang berada di mana cowok itu. "Sai, bisakah kau ke sini –ke rumahku?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"_Sekarang?" _Suara Sai terdengar bingung. "_Ada apa, Ino? Apa terjadi sesuatu?_"

"Tidak. Aku perlu bicara denganmu sekarang, Sai. Bisakah kau datang?"

Sai tidak langsung menjawab. "_Um… tapi—"_

Kata-katanya langsung terhenti begitu Ino mulai lepas kendali. Gadis itu mulai terisak. "Datang saja. Sekarang. _Please…_"

"_Ino, ada apa?"_

"JANGAN TANYA-TANYA LAGI! AKU BUTUH KAU DATANG KEMARI SEKARANG!!" jerit Ino kalap, membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas menoleh padanya. Gadis itu buru-buru berpaling, menghindari tatapan orang-orang sembari mencoba mengatur napasnya lagi. "_Please, _Sai… _Please… _Datanglah ke rumahku. Aku menunggumu."

"_Oh—Oke, oke. Aku akan segera sampai di sana dalam lima menit. Tunggu…"_

Ino memutuskan sambungan. Ia menunggu di sana dengan gelisah –ia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk menunggu di rumah saja, sampai akhirnya _Porsche _merah itu muncul di ujung jalan dan menepi. Sai muncul, masih mengenakan setelan rapi kemeja dan blazer berwarna gelap. Wajahnya tampak cemas ketika Ino menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya cowok itu, jelas terkejut melihat basah di wajah Ino.

"Shin kakakmu, kan?"

Sai mengerjap. "Ap—"

"Dia kakakmu, kan? –Tapi mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Sai?" tuntut Ino.

"Ino—"

"KAU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA, TAPI KENAPA TIDAK PERNAH BICARA APA PUN PADAKU? KENAPA?!" Ino mengguncang-guncang lengan Sai. "Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

Sai terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat tampaknya ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata, hanya memandangi gadis yang sedang menangis di depannya.

"Benar…" ujarnya akhirnya dengan suara tercekat, "Shin memang kakakku, dan aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang dia. Itu benar. Maafkan aku."

Terisak, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Sai mengulurkan tangan hendak memeluknya, tapi Ino menepisnya. Sai tidak memaksa. Ia menghela napas.

"Ino, aku punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahumu. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

Ino menghiraukan kata-katanya, masih terisak di tangannya.

"Dan kau pernah bilang padaku kalau dia hanya masa lalu, kan?" Sai mulai terdengar tak sabar. "Kenapa sekarang kau malah menyalahkanku?"

Kini giliran gadis itu yang terdiam. Sai benar, pikirnya. Bukankah Shin sudah menjadi masa lalu baginya –tapi mengapa? Apakah jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih mengharapkan pemuda dari masa lalunya itu kembali lagi?

Ia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan mata sembab ia menatap mata Sai. "Setidaknya beritahu aku dimana dia, Sai."

Sepasang mata kelam itu tampak kosong. Wajahnya memucat. "Baiklah. Ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu padanya." Ia lalu membukakan pintu penumpang mobilnya untuk Ino.

Gadis itu terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya ia tetap masuk.

Mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sementara Sai membawa mereka entah kemana. Dan ketika Sai akhirnya menepikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sebuah taman pemakaman di pinggiran kota Konoha, Ino merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

Sai keluar mendahuluinya, mengitari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu penumpang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menarik tangan Ino supaya gadis itu ikut bersamanya masuk ke area pemakaman dan baru berhenti saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah nisan batu pualam.

_**Rest In Peace**_

_**Our beloved grandson & brother**_

_**Shin**_

"Kak… Aku sudah menemukan _Bidadari-_mu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Sai lirih, kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Ino.

Sang gadis merasa tubuhnya lemas. Ia terjatuh ke sisi nisan, memandangi nama yang tertera di sana. Air matanya mulai membayang lagi, mengaburkan pandangannya. Dadanya sesak –jauh lebih sesak dari sebelumnya, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

_Shin…_

Ino memekapkan tangan ke mulutnya, mencoba meredam isak tangisnya yang tak tertahankan. Dan Sai berdiri di sana, mengawasi ketika angin musim dingin memainkan rambut pirang gadis yang sedang terpuruk dalam duka itu.

Air matanya turut meleleh tanpa suara saat itu.

-

"Shin meninggal karena sakit setahun lebih yang lalu," beritahu Sai. Saat itu mereka sudah kembali duduk di dalam mobil. Ia memandangnya, melihat sisa air mata di wajah pucat pasi gadis di sebelahnya. Ino tidak berkata apa-apa, maka ia melanjutkan, "Mereka tidak pernah memberitahuku apa penyakitnya, yang jelas saat itu kondisinya menurun dengan sangat cepat. Satu hari dia masih bisa tertawa dan bicara banyak hal padaku, tapi keesokan harinya ia sudah kritis dan tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Kakakku… pemuda yang sangat bersemangat, _artist _yang sangat berbakat. Dan kau baginya, adalah inspirasi terbesarnya. Suaramu adalah dentingan pianonya, kecantikanmu adalah lukisan-lukisannya dan banyak puisi yang sudah ditulisnya untukmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan lebih lagi untuk melihat betapa kau sangat berarti baginya. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Ino."

Sai terdiam beberapa saat, menatap Ino yang masih tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Hanya memandang kosong ke tangannya yang kini sedang menggenggam seuntai kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk kristal salju yang terbuat dari batu _sapphire. _Peninggalan Shin yang selalu Sai bawa kemana-mana.

"Kau juga begitu, kan?"

Ino tersenyum tertahan, menyeka basah di wajahnya, lalu mendongak memandang Sai. "Dan selama ini aku menyalahkannya karena mengira dia meninggalkan aku begitu saja," ujarnya parau, "Padahal aku sudah berharap terlalu banyak padanya. Dan aku membencinya karena itu. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia…" Suaranya seperti tersekat. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk. "Maafkan aku…"

"Dia pasti memaafkanmu."

Mendengar ini, Ino semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan menghindari tatapan Sai. Ia merasa dirinya sangat jahat karena sudah berprasangka terhadap Shin selama ini, tanpa mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu juga tengah menderita dengan penyakitnya. Dan Sai…

"Selama ini aku mencarimu demi kakakku, Ino," ia kembali berujar, "Tapi itu sebelum aku menyadari perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu. Saat itu, aku mengejarmu demi diriku sendiri –dengan mengabaikan kenangan akan kakakku. Itulah mengapa aku tidak memberitahumu soal Shin. Aku tidak mau kau terperangkap dalam masa lalumu dengannya."

Sai mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat dagu Ino sehingga gadis itu kini menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku. Karena aku juga mencintaimu, tidak kalah dengan Shin –atau siapa pun."

Ino hendak menundukkan kepalanya lagi, namun Sai menahannya. Cowok itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, menyentuhkan bibirnya sekilas ke bibir si gadis. Ino membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan tindakan Sai yang tak terduga itu.

Sai tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Bibir Ino gemetar. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, ketika tangannya yang menahan dada Sai kini bergerak ke bahunya. Gadis itu tidak menahannya lagi ketika cowok itu kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam kali ini, menyambut ketika bibir itu kembali padanya. Ia membalasnya. Lebih lembut, lebih dalam, lebih intens.

.

.

.

—Dan sepasang mata _onyx _yang lain mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Kemarahan terpancar jelas di sana.

Gadis itu telah lupa, bahwa kekasihnya yang lain juga berjanji akan datang ke rumahnya sore itu.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

.

.

* * *

_Huff… akhirnya selesai juga chapter sinetron ini. Tambah lama tambah banyak aja romancenya.. Dan tambah gak jelas, karena authornya gak jago bikin romance. T_T Maafkan juga atas kebegoan para tokoh di sini. Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, menurutku pada oon semua di sini. Booo… Pake logika dong, dasar anak muda! *disambit. Siapa juga yang bikin mereka jadi superdodol begitu?*_

_*) Di animanga aslinya Sakura memang lebih tua dari Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi di sini saya bikin Sakura yang paling muda. Jadi urutannya dari yang paling tua: Sasuke-Sai-Naruto-Sakura. Gak apa-apa, kan?_

_Awalnya aku kepingin masukin kissing-scene SasuSaku di sini, tapi gak jadi, karena kesannya akan maksa banget. XD Gomenne buat yang pernah dapet spoileran tentang itu, karena gak jadi._

_Segitu aja deh bacotannya. Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, mereview, mengalert, mengefave. Aku terharuuuu~~_


	76. Chapter 75

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak akhir pekan dan situasi diantara empat sahabat itu tidak mengalami banyak perubahan. Justru kerenggangan itu kian terasa. Bukan hanya karena kesibukan masing-masing yang membuat mereka jarang melewatkan waktu bersama seperti sebelumnya, namun juga konflik yang tidak kunjung terselesaikan. Tepatnya, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau berbesar hati untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Dan Naruto belum pernah merasa sekecewa ini pada Sasuke. Padahal sejak pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke dan melihat betapa menyesal sepertinya ia, Naruto berharap sahabatnya itu mau sedikit mengalah kali ini. Tidak hanya terhadap Sakura, tapi juga terhadap Sai.

Tapi ternyata tidak sesederhana itu. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu keras kepala.

Sikap Sakura tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Gadis itu selalu berlaku ketus, dingin dan mencemooh setiap kali ada Sasuke, seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia belum lupa dengan sakit hatinya atas perkataan Sasuke tentang Neji beberapa hari sebelumnya. Ya, itu memang salah Sasuke, pikir Naruto. Tapi Sakura tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Naruto mendapat kesan Sakura ingin membalas sakit hatinya.

Dan celakanya sepertinya itu berhasil –ah, sepertinya memang itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke berubah pikiran dan enggan mengalah. Cowok itu sudah terlanjur tersinggung juga.

Sai lain lagi. Sejak awal ia memang melancarkan perang dingin terhadap siapa pun yang menentang_ hubungan gelap-_nya dengan Ino, terutama Sasuke yang paling menentangnya, juga Naruto kalau ia sudah mulai mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Cowok itu juga punya kebiasaan menghilang setiap jam istirahat, membuatnya menjadi sulit didekati –bahkan Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa sekali pun.

Naruto, yang notabene tidak punya masalah apa pun dengan siapa pun, merasa dirinya terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan. Cowok itu tidak tahu harus memihak pada siapa, dan tentu saja, sibuk memutar otak untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendamaikan ketiga sahabatnya seperti sebelumnya sementara ia disibukkan dengan kewajibannya yang lain di sekolah.

Sejauh ini, belum ada satu pun usahanya yang berhasil. Tidak peduli mulutnya sudah berbusa-busa berusaha memancing obrolan, membuat lelucon, sampai memohon supaya mereka bisa sekedar duduk bersama di kantin dan menemaninya makan ramen, tetap saja tidak bisa. Ujung-ujungnya ia hanya bisa duduk berdua dengan Sasuke yang selalu tampang cemberut yang sama sekali tidak enak dipandang.

* * *

Bel pertanda jam istirahat makan siang berbunyi nyaring siang itu dan kelas yang tadinya hening itu mendadak riuh. Guru mereka beranjak meninggalkan kelas setelah mengumumkan tugas rumah yang harus dikerjakan. Tak lama para murid menyusulnya, membanjir di koridor yang semula sepi seraya mengobrol dan tertawa riang. Namun seperti yang sudah kerap terjadi beberapa hari belakangan, tak ada keriangan di sudut belakang ruang kelas tempat empat sahabat itu duduk.

Sasuke duduk menopang dagunya dengan tangan sementara wajahnya tertoleh ke arah jendela, tampak bosan. Sementara dari sudut matanya, ia mengawasi gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di bangku tepat di depannya membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Dan Sai, yang duduk di sebelah bangku si gadis, sudah mencangklengkan tasnya ke bahu. Tapi Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya kabur kali ini.

Pokoknya kali ini, tidak mau tahu apa yang bakal terjadi, Naruto sudah bertekad membuat ketiga sahabatnya saling bicara!

"Tunggu, Sai!" Naruto menyambar lengan Sai, menahannya. "Untuk kali ini saja, tahan bokongmu tetap di bangku itu."

"Aku ada urusan," Sai tampak tidak senang.

"Ini tidak akan lama," kata Naruto, berusaha menahan nada tak sabar dalam suaranya.

Sai menghela napas, lalu kembali menurunkan tasnya ke meja. "Baiklah. Tidak lama." Ia pun kembali menghenyakkan diri di bangkunya dengan tidak puas.

Naruto memberinya senyum samar sebelum ganti memandang Sakura yang sedang memasukkan alat tulisnya ke kotak pensil kecil. "Sakura tinggallah sebentar, _please…_"

Gadis itu mendongak dengan kedua alis terangkat. Mata hijaunya sejenak memandang Sai, lalu Sasuke yang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan sebelum si pemilik mata memergokinya dengan menatap ke arahnya. Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat bahu dengan sikap bosan.

Naruto kemudian berpaling pada Sasuke yang masih belum mengubah posisi duduknya sejak tadi, sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda hendak pergi dalam waktu dekat jika melihat buku dan alat tulisnya yang masih terserak di meja. Naruto bergegas menutup pintu setelah orang terakhir meninggalkan ruang kelas itu, lalu menghadap teman-temannya.

"Kalian bertiga pasti tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini," ujarnya seraya berjalan kembali ke mejanya, menggeser kursinya sedikit dan duduk. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu berkata, "Kurasa sekarang kita perlu bicara soal apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa hari ini. Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa pendapat kalian, tapi aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan situasi sekarang."

Cowok itu kemudian diam, memandang ketiga sahabatnya yang masih tidak saling pandang itu bergantian, seakan menunggu salah satu dari mereka buka suara untuk menanggapinya. Namun sampai beberapa saat tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang bicara. Yang terdengar hanya suara ribut anak-anak yang berada di koridor di luar kelas.

"Ayolah…" lanjut Naruto memohon. "Biasakah kita bicara baik-baik dan mengakhiri semuanya? Tidak bisakah kita berempat kembali seperti dulu?—Maksudku…"

"Aku juga tidak suka seperti ini, Naruto," sela Sakura. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih memacangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Kalau bisa aku juga tidak ingin. Tapi ada orang yang memulai ini semua duluan dan orang itu bahkan tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda menyesal sama sekali."

"Oh, aku yakin Sasuke menyesal. Benar, kan?" Naruto memandang Sasuke, berharap sahabatnya itu mengatakan 'ya' dan berharap dengan satu kata sederhana itu hati Sakura akan melunak.

Namun harapannya itu tidak terlaksana secepat itu, karena Sasuke sama sekali mengabaikannya. Cowok berambut hitam itu malah balas memandang Sakura menantang. "Kau berharap aku menyesalkan apa, Sakura?"

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya, lalu berkata ketus. "Kau memfitnah Neji, tahu!"

"Fitnah yang mana? Kau tidak punya bukti bahwa semua yang kukatakan itu salah."

Wajah Sakura memerah, hampir menyerupai warna bandana yang sedang dipakainya. "Neji tidak mempermainkanku!" tukasnya. "Dan aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, Sasuke. Kau juga tidak punya bukti bahwa semua yang katakana itu benar—yah, kecuali kalau sekarang kau sudah menjadi cowok tukang gosip yang hanya mendengarkan kabar burung yang tidak jelas. Oh, atau kau _cuma iri _pada Neji. Iya, kan?"

Sekarang ganti wajah Sasuke yang berubah merah. "Aku _tidak iri _pada Neji!" bantahnya—_hanya cemburu, gelap mata, kesal, jengkel, marah, _dan semua hal lain yang membuatnya ingin mencabik-cabik seniornya itu—dan tentu saja tidak akan pernah ia akui di depan Sakura. "Tidak akan pernah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mempercayainya."

"Itu bukan alasan untuk kau seenaknya bisa menghakiminya!" Sakura melompat bangun dari kursinya, tampak berang. "Dan kau juga tidak punya hak untuk mengatur dengan siapa aku boleh dekat!"

Sasuke menatap mata hijau yang kini posisinya lebih tinggi darinya itu, menahan dirinya agar tetap tenang. Meledak di depan gadis itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan yang memang sudah buruk. Dan Naruto, yang seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu kemudian berkata pada Sakura,

"Er… Sakura, sebenarnya Sasuke hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia tidak ingin kau terluka."

Sakura menoleh cepat pada Naruto, mendadak panas terhadapnya juga. "Ooh… terus saja kau bela dia, Naruto! Sejak awal kau memang memihak Sasuke, kan? Kau juga tidak senang aku dekat dengan Neji, kan?" Gadis itu nyaris menangis.

Naruto mengerjap, terkejut dengan tuduhan yang mendadak diarahkan padanya. "Bukan begitu, Sakura—"

"Tidak perlu menyangkalnya lagi, Naruto," kata Sasuke tajam, "Bukankah katamu diantara sahabat itu tidak perlu ada yang disembunyikan? Kau juga sama sepertiku, kan—tidak mempercayai Neji?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Sasuke!"

Seakan tidak mendengarkannya, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau juga ingin Neji menjauh dari Sakura, Naruto."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" bantah Naruto gusar, lalu menoleh cemas pada Sakura. "Sakura, jangan dengarkan dia. Itu sama sekali benar."

Sasuke mendengus mencemooh, mengabaikan Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar jengkel padanya. _Dasar pengkhianat. Kenapa malah memojokkanku di depan Sakura, sih?!_

"Sudah ketahuan bukan, siapa di sini yang menjadi sumber masalah?" Sai, yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton akhirnya buka suara dan semua orang menoleh padanya. Namun mata Sai hanya tertuju pada Sasuke, menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan tatapan yang mendirikan bulu kuduk. "Yang selalu bicara seenaknya, merasa dirinya paling benar. Orang brengsek—"

"Oh yeah?" Kesabaran Sasuke kian menipis, terlebih dipojokkan dua orang begini—dua orang yang adalah sahabat baiknya. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Jadi menurutmu benar tindakanmu yang mengencani gadis orang lain, eh? Menjadi pihak ketiga, merusak hubungan orang lain—Siapa sebenarnya yang brengsek di sini?" desisnya.

Sai melompat berdiri. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah. "Tutup mulutmu, Uchiha!" ia balas mendesis.

Sementara itu Naruto sudah melompat di antara dua cowok yang sekarang saling membelalak, mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk—saling serang secara fisik. "Sasuke… Sai…" ujarnya memperingatkan.

Di dekat mereka, Sakura berdiri dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Gadis itu jelas terkejut dengan informasi terbaru yang didengarnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia memandang Sai dan Sasuke bergantian. "Apa maksudnya—"

Namun tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya tutup mulut dan mendengarkan teman-temanmu, Sai!" desis Sasuke seraya melangkah maju, tangannya berusaha mendorong Naruto agar menyingkir. "Seharusnya kau bisa melihat siapa yang benar-benar peduli padamu."

"Che! Caramu menunjukkan kepedulianmu sangat aneh kalau begitu." Sai menggertakkan giginya.

"_Guys… Guys… _Sudah cukup," desak Naruto tak sabar, mencoba menjauhkan kedua temannya yang masih saling melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil mendorong Sasuke mundur. "Aku tidak berkumpul di sini untuk berkelahi, tahu!" ucapnya sambil memandang sebal Sasuke dan Sai.

Ruangan itu hening beberapa saat.

Sakura masih memandang tak mengerti pada ketiga cowok di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan darinya, pikir gadis itu resah. Sesuatu tentang Sai—ia memandang Sai yang wajah pucatnya kini memerah karena emosi—dan mungkin juga alasan yang membuatnya menjauh dari yang lain.

…_mengencani gadis orang lain… menjadi pihak ketiga… _

Sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mengkonfirmasikan apa yang melintas di kepalanya, Sai sudah menyelanya terlebih dulu,

"Kau yang sudah membuat situasi ini sulit, Sasuke, kau tahu itu?" ujarnya pelan sekali, nyaris berbisik, tapi cukup keras untuk bisa didengar tiga yang lain. "Sebelum kau kembali kami baik-baik saja di sini. Kalau tahu bakal begini, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke Oto dan jangan pernah pedulikan kami lagi."

Sakura dan Naruto menahan napas.

"Sai, itu sudah keterlaluan—"

Tapi Sai mengabaikan Naruto. Ia menyambar tas dari atas mejanya dan berbalik pergi, membanting pintu kelas di belakangnya.

Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya merah berubah pucat pasi, tangannya yang terkepal bergetar. Kemudian ia memandang Sakura dengan marah, seakan gadis itu telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darinya. "Apa kau juga ingin mengatakan sebaiknya aku pergi saja ke Oto, Sakura?"

"A—aku—" Sakura tampak bingung.

"Bilang saja kalau kau juga ingin aku pergi!" bentak Sasuke, membuat gadis merah muda itu terlonjak.

Mata hijau Sakura menatap tersinggung. "Lakukan saja kalau kau memang menginginkannya! Aku tidak peduli!" Dan gadis itu pun menyusul Sai meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Sasuke berteriak seraya menendang kaki mejanya keras-keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Jantungnya masih berdentum-dentum kencang di dadanya, napasnya memburu. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang seolah mencakari organ-organnya tanpa ampun. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

…_seseorang yang dekat dengan kita dan kita sayangi adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan terbesar untuk menyakiti hati kita…_

Agaknya kata-kata Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu kini terjadi pada dirinya. Sasuke tidak mengerti, padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah mengambil pusing apa yang dikatakan orang-orang terhadapnya. Tapi kali ini…

_Apakah salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkan mereka? Mereka temanku, kan?_

Sasuke menghenyakkan dirinya di bangkunya, mencengkeram rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Sai tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, Sasuke…" Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Sasuke, berusaha membesarkan hatinya. "Dia sedang emosi. Sakura juga. Er… kau juga. Kita semua, kurasa…"

"Aku akan pergi," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut.

"Aku akan bicara dengan kakakku dan seperti yang kalian mau, aku akan kembali ke Oto." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Nadanya cukup tenang saat mengatakan itu, tapi Naruto tahu sahabatnya itu masih sangat dikuasai emosi. Lihat saja telinganya yang merah itu.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Sobat."

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" Sasuke menyambar tasnya, menjejalkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya asal saja ke dalamnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa pergi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu."

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu dan pergi. Naruto mengekornya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Setelah ini kita masih ada kelas!" seru Naruto mengatasi suara ribut di koridor ketika Sasuke berbelok menuju pintu utama gedung sekolah mereka. "Hei—"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" suara seseorang-yang-jelas-bukan-suara-Naruto memanggilnya sebelum Sasuke mencapai pintu. Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh, mendapati seorang anak kelas tiga berambut terang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruang kelas di sana dan bergegas menghampirinya. Menma, ketua OSIS. "Haah… untunglah kita bertemu di sini. Kebetulan aku ingin menemuimu."

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

Cowok berwajah lembut di depannya tersenyum, melambaikan sebuah map berkas berwarna biru muda. "Ini daftar anak-anak yang sudah mendaftar di _open recruitment _OSIS yang kemarin. Kurasa kau sudah bisa memulai seleksi secepatnya." Menma tertawa kecil. "Aku sangat terkejut. Tahun ini banyak sekali peminatnya. Kau seperti magnet saja, Sasuke."

"Aah—" Sasuke menerima map yang disodorkan Menma, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Baiklah. Kalau perlu bantuan, jangan sungkan menghubungiku." Menma menepuk lengan Sasuke sebelum berbalik pergi, bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"_OSIS…_" Sasuke menghela napas, menimbang-nimbang berkas di tangannya. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai lupa dengan urusan organisasi sekolah ini?

"Sudah kubilang kan?" kata Naruto dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha."

Sasuke mengumpat pelan.

* * *

"Kau terlambat," ucap suara anak perempuan yang sudah sejak limabelas menit yang lalu duduk di undakan semen di atap sekolah. Mata birunya baru saja menangkap sosok cowok jangkung berambut hitam muncul di balik pintu besi.

"Maaf," ujar si cowok—Sai—sambil berjalan mendekat, kemudian menghenyakkan diri di samping gadisnya.

Mata biru milik si gadis yang awas rupaya menangkap ada yang berbeda dari kekasihnya itu. Wajah yang biasanya dipenuhi senyum setiap kali mereka bertemu itu tampak muram—kalau tidak ingin dibilang kacau.

"Hei, ada apa?" Ino menggeser duduknya lebih dekat, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa memandang wajah Sai lebih jelas. Dahinya berkerut. "Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Sai memaksakan senyum. "Ada sedikit masalah, tapi tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. "Kau sudah lama?"

"Nng…" Ino menggeleng. Ia masih tampak khawatir. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Rasanya _masalah _yang kau maksudkan di sini tidak _sedikit._" Tangan gadis itu berpindah, kini melingkar ke lengan Sai sementara ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu cowok itu. "Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau, Sai. Bagaimana, hm? Supaya sedikit lebih lega…"

Ketika Sai menoleh, wajah mereka jadi sangat dekat. Ino tersenyum nakal dan menjauhkan kepalanya saat Sai menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin menciumnya. Gadis pirang itu berhenti mengikik saat dilihatnya Sai sama sekali tidak tertawa—tersenyum pun tidak.

"Ada apa, sih?" kali ini Ino benar-benar khawatir.

Sai kemudian berpaling. Ia mengambil waktu untuk menghela napasnya sebelum berkata lirih, "Terjadi keributan kecil antara aku dan Sasuke sebelum aku kemari." Ia merasakan Ino sedang menatapnya. Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, menunggunya melanjutkan. "Dia tidak menyukai hubungan kita."

Ino tersenyum miris. "Itu menjelaskan segalanya," ujarnya pelan. Sai menoleh lagi padanya, tampak tidak paham. Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa sikap Sasuke jadi dingin padaku—maksudku, lebih dingin dari biasanya."

"Ah," Sai mengangguk paham.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Sai kembali menunduk, memain-mainkan ritsleting tasnya sementara pikirannya membawanya mengulang kembali kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Betapa pun ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memedulikan kata-kata Sasuke selama ini, toh pada akhirnya itu selalu mengganggunya. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

Sai menghela napasnya panjang.

_Tidak, _pikirnya. _Dia hanya iri karena tidak punya kekasih sementara aku punya. Ya, pasti begitu…_

"Sai…"

"Hm?" cowok itu menoleh, mendapati Ino sedang menyodorkan potongan tempura yang ditusuk dengan garpu mungil ke mulutnya. Kotak makan siang terbuka di pangkuannya.

"Makan siang! Aa~"

Kali ini Sai benar-benar tersenyum.

* * *

Suara air keran yang mengalir memenuhi ruangan toilet siswi yang nyaris kosong itu—hanya ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kini sedang berdiri di depan wastafel. Gadis itu meraup air yang mengalir dengan tangannya dan membasuhkannya ke wajah. Air dingin itu terasa sejuk menyapu kulitnya, meredakan sedikit rasa panas dalam kepalanya. Rasa panas karena pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

Setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, Sakura nyaris melupakan betapa menyebalkannya cowok itu kalau ia mau. Seperti kembali ke beberapa bulan silam, ketika awal tahun ajaran dan mereka masih sering berkelahi. Tetapi berbeda dengan dulu dimana setiap pertengkaran justru mendekatkan mereka, sekarang mereka malah semakin menjauh saja. Sakura merasa menjadi agak… _kesepian._

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap bayangannya di dalam cermin. Bagian depan rambutnya tampak berantakan dan basah, menempel di dahinya sementara titik-titik air mengalir di sisi wajahnya dan menetes dari dagunya. Sakura menghela napas, merenggut bandana merah yang menahan rambutnya. Bandana yang juga telah basah terkena air itu pun dijejalkannya asal saja ke dalam tas, lalu mulai menyisiri rambut merah mudanya dengan jari.

Setelah cukup mendinginkan kepala, gadis itu lantas mencari Ino—siapa lagi yang bisa diajaknya bicara sekarang? Namun betapa kecewanya ia karena tidak menemukan sahabatnya itu dimana pun. Di kelas, di kantin, perpustakaan, bahkan ruang klub musik pun tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya si gadis pirang itu. Ponselnya pun mati. Sakura kemudian menyadari bahwa belakangan ini ia memang jarang bertemu dengan Ino saat jam istirahat.

Menyerah mencari Ino, Sakura berniat pergi ke kantin saja untuk mengisi perut dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melewati ruangan klub komputer. Suara musik yang tidak asing terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup sempurna itu.

_Bukankah itu musik pertunjukkan drama tahun lalu? The Sound of the Music—'Sixteen Going On Seventeen'? _

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Sakura bergerak mendekati pintu, menjulurkan lehernya untuk mengintip ke dalam. Ruangan itu nyaris kosong. Hanya ada satu orang di sana, seorang remaja lelaki berambut cokelat gelap dikucir rapi di belakang tengkuknya sedang duduk membelakangi pintu. Di depannya layar laptop menyala dan dari sana suara musik itu berasal. Cowok itu, ketua klub komputer—Neji Hyuuga.

Tentu saja, pikir Sakura sembari diam-diam tersenyum memperhatikan cowok itu. Siapa lagi anggota klub komputer yang tertarik pada video dokumentasi drama?—ya, video dokumentasi, bukan film asli atau apa. Sakura mengenali musik itu dengan baik karena tahun lalu ia juga ambil bagian. Ah, dan ia juga mengenali suara Neji yang memerankan _Rolf _menyanyikan lagu itu, duet dengan Yakumo yang berperan menjadi kekasihnya.

Hatinya mendadak seperti tercubit. Sedang apa Neji melihat dokumentasi itu? Mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Yakumo? Melihat betapa mereka dahulu pernah begitu bahagia? Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu terus saja melintas di kepalanya.

"Sakura?"

Si gadis mengerjap terkejut saat melihat Neji sudah berputar di kursinya dan menatap ke arahnya. Wajahnya menghangat. Rupanya ia terlaru larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak sadar telah mendorong pintu lebih lebar dan membuat Neji menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sedang apa berdiri di situ?"

"A-aku… um…" Sakura terbata, menggaruk pipinya dengan jari seperti yang biasa dilakukan Sai setiap kali merasa gugup, "…kebetulan lewat depan sini. Kupikir aku mendengar sesuatu yang kukenal, jadi…"

"Oh," Neji menyahut, tersenyum tipis. "Masuklah. Aku sedang melihat dokumentasi pementasan tahun lalu. Kau mau lihat?"

Awalnya Sakura ragu, tapi kemudian ia tetap melangkah masuk. Neji menggeser sebuah kursi ke dekatnya, memberi isyarat agar Sakura duduk di sana. Keduanya kemudian terdiam sementara perhatian mereka terpusat sepenuhnya pada layar laptop Neji. Ah, tidak sepenuhnya juga, karena perhatian Sakura terbagi oleh cowok yang duduk dekat di sebelahnya itu.

Di layar, tampak Neji yang hampir setahun lebih muda bersama gadis yang waktu itu masih kekasihnya. Suara Yakumo yang merdu mengalun menyanyikan lirik bagiannya sementara mereka bergerak anggun di atas panggung, saling melempar senyum seakan mereka sedang saling jatuh hati saat itu—sesuai dengan peran yang harus mereka mainkan. Neji tertawa kecil saat adegan dimana ia menuntun Yakumo melompati bangku-bangku dan berdansa.

"Kau ingat aku sering membuat Yakumo terjatuh saat latihan dulu?"

Sakura memaksakan diri tertawa. Memang benar, Yakumo dulu sering marah pada Neji setiap kali cowok itu membuatnya jatuh dari bangku. Tapi pada saat pementasan, mereka melakukannya dengan sempurna. Bahkan saat adegan _itu—_yang membuat ruangan itu mendadak canggung; _kissing scene _antara Neji dan Yakumo.

Sakura menunduk dengan gugup saat suara orang-orang bersorak dan bersuit di laptop terdengar. Neji sendiri terlihat canggung. Ia buru-buru memindahkan ke _scene _lain yang menampilkan adegan keluarga _Von Trapp—_termasuk Sakura yang waktu itu mendapatkan peran sebagai salah satu adik Yakumo.

"Kau bermain sangat bagus tahun lalu, Sakura," kata Neji tak lama kemudian.

Pujian itu lantas membuat perhatian Sakura teralih sepenuhnya. Ia menatap cowok di sebelahnya yang juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya. "Trims. Kau juga, Neji."

"Waktu itu aku sangat gugup," Neji mengakui seraya tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya? Sama sekali tidak terlihat kok." Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau gugup?"

"Saat itu? Tentu saja. Itu pementasan perdanaku. Meskipun dialogku hanya sedikit, aku gemetaran sekujur badan."

Video di laptop terlupakan sepenuhnya. Neji memutar kursinya lagi sehingga posisinya kini setengah berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Maksudku," ujarnya lagi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Apa kau gugup untuk pertunjukkan nanti?"

"Oh!" Wajah Sakura memerah. Tiba-tiba saja adegan-adegan yang harus dilakukannya bersama Neji di pementasan nanti berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. "I-Iya… Siapa pun yang mendapatkan peran utama pasti akan gugup." –_terlebih jika harus beradu akting denganmu, Neji._

"Hn. Kau benar," Neji mengangguk setuju. Ia menghela napas, menyandarkan kembali punggungnya ke bangku. Mata pucatnya masih menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kadang-kadang aku juga khawatir membuat kesalahan, kau tahu? Terutama di babak terakhir saat harus banyak memainkan adegan yang emosional." Ia terdiam sesaat, membuang pandangnya ke arah lain. "Kurasa itu jadi kelemahanku. Beberapa kali aku meminta Hinata menemaniku melatih adegan saat Violetta—kau tahu, _meninggal—_" Sakura menatap agak bingung saat didapatinya Neji malah menyeringai geli, "Dia bilang, saat aku memeluknya—_Violetta—_terlalu kaku, lalu teriakan _Alfredo_ saat memanggil _Violetta _di adegan itu kurang emosional, terlalu datar. Kankurou juga bilang begitu beberapa kali. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Itu.. um.."

Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali sesi-sesi latihan yang pernah mereka jalani. Adegan demi adegan yang pernah dilatihnya bersama Neji. Yah, setiap kali cowok itu diharuskan memeluknya memang agak kaku, kadang terasa ragu, tapi di lain waktu malah terlalu erat. Namun Sakura tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, gadis itu terlalu menikmati kedekatan fisik dengan Neji saat itu.

"Mungkin… sedikit canggung," sahut Sakura sambil nyengir ragu.

"Begitu, ya..." Sekali lagi Neji menghela napasnya berat. "Kontak fisik dengan lawan main kadang membuatku canggung."

"Kontak fisik, ya?" Sakura kembali memandang layar laptop Neji, tersenyum muram, "Saat kita berakting di KCP waktu itu, aku hampir percaya kau sedang tidak berakting saat memelukku. Dan tahun lalu," ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah laptop, "Saat kau dengan Yakumo… Sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung."

Sakura tidak menyadarinya, nada cemburu dalam suaranya saat ia berbicara. Kala itu, Neji menatapnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

"Sai?"

Sai mengambil waktu menelan suapan terakhir makan siangnya sebelum menjawab lembut, "Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Cowok berkulit pucat itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi, heran mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya. Apakah Ino masih ragu? Apakah ungkapan _cinta _yang diucapkannya setiap hari belum cukup untuk meyakinkannya?

"Tentu saja," Sai menjawab mantap. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku _mencintaimu._"

Wajah Ino merona. "Kau kedengarannya seperti sedang menggombal," ujarnya seraya menutup kotak makan siang yang sudah kosong, membungkusnya kembali dengan serbet linen bermotif kotak berwarna biru.

Lagi-lagi Sai menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. "Tapi itu betul," ia berusaha meyakinkan Ino, cemas gadis itu tidak mempercayai kata-katanya.

Ino tersenyum manis padanya. Diulurkannya sekotak jus apel pada Sai. "Aku tahu," ujarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak mempercayai Sai, karena selama ia mengenal cowok itu, apa pun yang dikatakannya, Sai selalu sungguh-sungguh memaksudkannya. Gadis itu mempercayai Sai sepenuhnya. Namun bukan itu yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikirannya. Senyum di wajahnya sedikit memudar. "Hanya saja… setelah mendengar ceritamu tentang Sasuke, dan yang lain juga…"

"Aku tidak peduli," sela Sai tegas sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Kalau mereka temanku, mereka pasti mengerti. Naruto mengerti, tapi Sasuke tidak. Dan aku tidak peduli padanya, Ino."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa dia juga sudah tahu?"

Sai terdiam. Sejujurnya ia ragu. Sasuke memang sempat menyebut-nyebut soal itu di depan Sakura tadi, tapi… "Aku tidak tahu."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau tahu, Sai. Kalau ada orang yang paling ingin kuberitahu tentang kita, itu adalah Sakura." Ino memandang Sai lekat. "Dia sahabatku, sudah seperti saudariku sendiri. Menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya seperti ini ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu Sakura. Sama seperti Sasuke, dia pasti tidak akan suka kalau tahu—"

"Tapi yang menjalani ini adalah kita, kan? Bukan Sakura, atau Sasuke, atau siapa pun!" Sai tampak gusar. "Hanya kau dan aku."

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Apa kau bermaksud meninggalkanku jika Sakura tidak menyukai hubungan kita?"

Ino terkejut. "Bukan begitu—"

Tangan Sai terulur meraih tubuh gadis pirang di sebelahnya, lalu memeluknya erat-erat di dadanya seakan tidak rela kalau Ino benar-benar pergi. Perasaannya tidak karuan; cemas, takut, khawatir Ino akan meninggalkannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pikirkan," ujarnya, menekan puncak kepala Ino dengan dagunya. "Pikirkan saja aku. Pikirkan tentang kita."

"Sai…" Untuk kesekian kalinya, kehangatan yang ditawarkan cowok itu membuat Ino bungkam. Ia meleleh dan segalanya menjadi kabur seketika saat Sai menariknya dalam ciuman yang dalam dan lama.

* * *

"Kau sering melewatkan waktu di sini saat jam istirahat, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan berkeliling sementara matanya sibuk meneliti dengan penasaran setiap sudut ruangan klub komputer itu. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menyambangi tempat itu, dan seperti tempat-tempat baru lainnya, semuanya tampak menarik dan membuat penasaran.

Deretan komputer, baik yang masih baru, hasil modifikasi, atau pun yang sudah kelihatan kuno berjejer di meja-meja. Di sisi lain ruangan, terdapat almari berukuran besar tempat tersimpannya tumpukan CPU lama, modem, monitor yang sudah rusak, gulungan kabel dan alat-alat yang Sakura tidak tahu namanya. Dan seperti ruang klub lain yang pernah ia masuki, ada foto-foto berpigura yang terpajang di sepanjang dinding; mulai dari foto ketua klub dari tahun ke tahun sampai foto kegiatan-kegiatan mereka. Juga ada papan pengumuman tempat para anggota menempelkan memo pesan—dari yang penting sampai tidak penting, seperti '_Untuk yang baru jadian, HIROKI dan MOE, TRAKTIRANNYA MANAAA??'. _Dan Sakura berhenti sejenak di dekat meja di sudut untuk mengagumi rakitan yang tampak seperti robot anjing setengah jadi.

"Yeah… lumayan," Sakura mendengar Neji menyahut di belakangannya, "Walaupun sedikit berdebu."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "_Well, _memang agak berdebu di sini," gadis itu memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang Neji, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, "Tapi sangat menarik. Kukira tadinya klub komputer sangat membosankan," ia mengakui dengan agak malu. "Apa ini proyek untuk dipamerkan di festival sekolah nanti?" Sakura menunjuk rakitan robot anjing di belakangnya dengan penasaran.

"Itu produk gagal," sahut Neji sambil berjalan mendekat, lalu berdiri di belakangnya untuk melihat rakitan yang gagal itu. "Proyek yang sudah hampir jadi disimpan di tempat lain. Untuk kejutan."

"Wow, aku penasaran," komentar Sakura ceria. Ia mengangkat rakitan itu dari atas meja dan berbalik sehingga ia dan Neji berdiri berhadapan. "_Woof, woof!_" ia menirukan suara anjing seraya menggerakkan benda itu main-main di depan Neji, membuat cowok itu terkekeh geli. "Kolaborasi lagi dengan klub _Science _kah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Yeah. Setiap tahun seperti itu. Kurasa sudah menjadi semacam tradisi." Neji mengambil rakitan itu dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya sementara Sakura berjalan berkeliling lagi untuk melihat-lihat. Sampai kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada meja tempat Neji meletakkan laptopnya yang kini sudah dalam keadaan mati. Di sebelah laptop itu, Sakura baru memperhatikannya, setumpuk buku diktat dan buku catatan yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka dengan sebatang pena di atasnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak enak. "Um… Neji?"

"Hn?"

Sakura menoleh pada Neji. "Apa tadi kau sedang belajar?"

Mata pucat Neji beralih dari Sakura ke tumpukan bukunya di atas meja. "Hn…" Ia kemudian mengangguk. "Karena dekat-dekat ujian begini perpustakaan selalu penuh, jadi aku memilih belajar di sini. Lebih tenang."

"Oh! Um… _sori. _Sepertinya aku mengganggumu, ya?" tanya Sakura kikuk, "Er… kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi saja."

"_It's oke,_" kata Neji saat Sakura hendak mengambil tasnya di kursi, "Tidak apa-apa, sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Justru… aku senang kau datang."

Sakura tidak tahu apakah Neji serius dengan kata-katanya atau hanya basa-basi, tapi yang jelas saat itu ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia kemudian berpaling, menghindari tatapan Neji, tidak ingin cowok itu melihatnya gugup.

"T-Tapi kau jadi tidak bisa belajar."

"_Well, _aku memang sedang agak bosan," suara Neji menyahut. Hanya perasaannya saja atau suara itu seperti mendekat? "Belajar, belajar, belajar terus sampai mabuk… Semua buku-buku itu bisa membuatmu muak kalau kau terlalu sering melihatnya."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, jadi ia diam saja. Jujur saja Sakura terkejut mendengar kata-kata seperti itu meluncur dari mulut orang yang berdisiplin tinggi seperti Neji. Ternyata ia sama saja seperti yang lainnya, bisa bosan, bisa muak. Sangat manusiawi… Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mengurangi kekaguman Sakura akan sosok Neji. Baginya Neji tetap sempurna.

"Ah, lihat. Aku jadi berkeluh kesah lagi." Ia mendengar cowok itu mengekeh kecil—canggung.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Sakura, memberanikan diri memandang Neji lagi—dan cowok itu sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Sindrom siswa tahun terakhir, kau tahu kan?" Neji mendengus pelan seraya mengangkat bahunya, "Saat kau dituntut untuk belajar lebih keras dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, untuk menghadapi ujian akhir, lalu berkompetisi untuk mendapatkan kursi di universitas, belum lagi tugas-tugas yang semakin menggila."

"Um… kelihatannya memang sangat berat, ya?" komentar Sakura, meringis.

"Hn."

"Wah, aku jadi khawatir," gumam Sakura.

"Ah, maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu," kata Neji, tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau, aku yakin pasti bisa melewatinya dengan oke. Kau gadis yang penuh semangat, optimis, cerdas. Aku sering mendengar Pak Hatake membangga-banggakanmu di depan guru lain."

Wajah Sakura yang sudah merah semakin memerah saja. "Dia bilang begitu pasti karena aku adalah keponakannya."

"Tapi kau memang begitu, kan?" Mata lavendernya melembut saat ia tersenyum. "Selalu penuh semangat dan optimis. Aku bisa merasakannya setiap kali dekat denganmu, kau menulariku."

"Eh—"

"Padahal dengan beban sekolah yang makin berat, ditambah ikut ambil bagian dalam drama, seharusnya itu cukup untuk membuat siapa pun merasa tertekan. Benar, kan?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti, N-Neji…" –Oke, Sakura terdengar seperti Hinata jika didekati Naruto sekarang.

Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Cowok itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Entah Sakura hanya membayangkannya saja atau Neji memang terlihat agak gelisah, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami sepenuhnya.

"N-Neji?"

Selang beberapa saat, sebelum Neji berkata, "Entahlah. Aku tidak menyesal mengambil bagian dalam drama itu. Justru aku merasa karena itulah aku bisa bertahan tetap waras—kalau kau tahu maksudku." Ia tertawa gugup.

Sakura memaksa diri ikut tertawa juga. Namun tawa itu segera sirna ketika ia melihat Neji melangkah maju mendekatinya. Degup jantungnya mulai menggila, berdentum-dentum di rongga dadanya begitu kerasnya sehingga ia nyaris bisa mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura melangkah mundur, namun tertahan oleh meja di belakangnya. Gadis itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat tangan Neji terulur padanya.

_Dia mau apa? Dia mau apa? Dia mau apa—Oh, Tuhan…_

Sakura nyaris terlonjak saat jemari Neji menyentuh sisi wajahnya. Sentuhan yang membuat sensasi seperti disengat aliran listrik di kulitnya, tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Dengan gugup ia menghindari tatapan Neji sementara cowok itu membelai wajahnya dengan tangannya yang hangat. Sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Sakura merasa kakinya lemas, seakan berubah menjadi agar-agar. Tangannya kini mencengkeram tepian meja supaya tidak jatuh.

"Kadang-kadang aku berpikir…" Jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang, "Mungkin… ada sesuatu."

Rasanya ingin sekali Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap cowok yang kini hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter darinya—tapi ia terlalu takut, cemas dirinya bakal pingsan di tempat jika nekat melakukannya. Maka ia hanya menunduk, dan melihat kaki Neji melangkah lebih dekat padanya. Jemari Neji menelusuri pipinya lalu ke garis rahangnya, sementara tangannya yang lain menyingkirkan anak rambut merah muda yang terjatuh menutupi wajahnya, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Sakura bisa merasakan tangan cowok itu sedikit gemetar.

"Kau… sangat cantik…"

Hangat hembusan napas Neji menyapu kulit wajahnya, membuatnya gemetaran lagi. Sakura menahan napas ketika ujung hidung Neji menyentuh pipinya—gadis itu refleks semakin menundukkan wajahnya sementara debaran jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Cengkeramannya di tepi meja mengerat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Sakura…"

Dan gadis itu akhirnya menyerah untuk melawan perasaannya lagi. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan ia menunggu, sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Itu… bibir Neji. Ia membeku saat itu juga.

Ternyata semua cerita yang pernah didengarnya tentang ciuman pertama benar-benar terjadi padanya. Perasaan melayang, geli namun sangat menyenangkan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutmu itu benar. Sakura merasa seakan kakinya tidak menapak di lantai.

Tangannya kini berpindah dari meja ke dada Neji, merasakan detak jantungnya di sana, sama kencangnya dengan miliknya. Kemudian ia menengadahkan kepala, mengikuti tekanan jemari cowok itu di dagunya. Kali ini Sakura tidak ragu lagi. Ia membalas menciumnya.

Dan keributan yang sempat terjadi antara ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu terhapus sepenuhnya dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk membicarakan Sasuke?" Sakura menatap lawan bicaranya dengan mata disipitkan.

Cowok berambut pirang menyala yang duduk di depannya di salah satu meja kosong di Blossoms Café hanya meringis.

"Che! Kenapa sih kau selalu saja membela dia, Naruto?" tukas Sakura, pura-pura cemberut. Menahan senyum, ia lalu mengambil diktat Biologi dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membuka-bukanya dengan riang.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura…" Naruto memohon, "Apa kau tidak berpikir dia sangat kasihan sekarang?"

"Kasihan bagaimana?" Sakura mendengus tertawa.

"Ya, kasihan… Kau dan Sai sekarang tidak bicara dengannya—"

"Itu salahnya sendiri," sahut Sakura, mengacuhkan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas. "Cobalah mengerti dia sedikit, Sakura. Dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapa pun, apalagi kau dan Sai. Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang dianggapnya benar dan dia ingin melindungi kalian berdua."

"Melindungi dari apa, tepatnya?" Sakura masih senyum-senyum sendiri memandang bukunya, tidak memberi perhatian penuh pada Naruto yang sudah tampak putus asa. "Aku tidak melihat ada monster yang sedang mengincarku sekarang."

Naruto nyengir, agak bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang sama sekali berbeda dengan tadi siang. Awalnya ia sempat khawatir Sakura akan meledak marah seperti waktu itu, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Gadis itu memang masih berkata ketus, tapi senyum seakan tidak bisa pudar dari wajahnya. Marah tapi senyum? Barangkali kepalanya baru saja terantuk sesuatu sehingga membuat kerja tubuhnya tidak singkron seperti ini.

"Yang benar saja. Masa ada monster—ah, lupakan soal monster." Naruto menghela napas dramatis seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Jadi, karena Sasuke bermaksud baik, bisakah kau memaafkannya saja?"

"Tidak, kecuali kalau Sasuke mau minta maaf duluan dan mengakui kalau dia salah!" sahut Sakura enteng, membalik halaman bukunya lagi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Punggungnya ia jatuhkan ke sandaran bangku di belakangnya. Percuma saja, pikirnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membujuk Sakura dan hasilnya masih sama saja. Satu-satunya jalan agar mereka bisa baikan hanyalah membujuk Sasuke untuk minta maaf. Tapi itu sama tidak mungkinnya dengan menyuruhnya memakai pakaian perempuan ke sekolah. Haaah… mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Sai juga sama saja—ia bahkan lebih sulit dihadapi dibanding Sakura atau Sasuke.

Menyusahkan saja.

Menghela napas berat sekali lagi, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling restoran yang tengah ramai itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sudah jarang ke sana dan ia merasa tidak enak sendiri. Padahal dulu ia sudah janji akan sering datang, paling tidak di akhir pekan untuk bantu-bantu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dirinya bakal sesibuk itu? Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu masalah. Ia melihat beberapa pelayan baru di sana selain Isaribi, Izumo, Kotetsu dan Arashi, melesat kesana kemari melayani pengunjung; mencatat pesanan, mengantar makanan, mengangkuti piring kotor atau mengelap meja. Ia juga menyadari ada beberapa tambahan dekorasi baru di sana-sini. Dan panggung kecil di ujung, tampaknya sekarang jadi cukup sering terpakai jika dilihat dari alat-alatnya yang tampak terawat.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Naruto kembali memandang Sakura yang tengah asyik menekuni diktat biologinya dengan kaki terlipat di atas kursi sambil makan keripik kentang. Di pinggir meja dekat mangkuk keripik, Sakura meletakkan setumpuk tinggi buku pelajaran yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat Naruto mual.

"Kau belajar?" tanyanya takjub.

Sekali ini, Sakura mengangkat wajah dari bukunya dan menatap Naruto dengan geli. "Tentu saja. Minggu depan kita sudah ujian semester kalau kau belum lupa, Naruto."

"Oh yeah, betul…" Naruto nyengir lagi, teringat dirinya yang belum menyentuh bukunya sama sekali kecuali jika ada tugas rumah.

Mata hijau Sakura menyipit, memandang Naruto dengan curiga. "Dan kau pasti belum belajar," todongnya, kontan membuat wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Aku sudah—" cowok itu menelan ludahnya menghadapi tatapan galak Sakura, "Aku pasti bakal belajar kok kalau ada waktu."

"Kalau ada waktu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Daripada kau membuang-buang waktu datang kemari untuk ngomongin si Sasuke, lebih baik kau belajar, Naruto." Gadis itu mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan—diktat Aljabar—dan sebuah buku tulis kosong, lalu mengulurkannya pada Naruto yang hanya bisa tercengang seperti orang bego.

"Eh?"

"Coba kau kerjakan soal-soal Limit halaman seratus. Dari pada kau menggerecokiku terus," kata Sakura, menaruh pensilnya di atas buku catatan. "Ayo kerjakan."

"Sakura, aku kemari bukan—Aa… iya, iya, aku kerjakan…" Naruto buru-buru membuka diktat Sakura dengan patuh. Kalau soal mengintimidasi orang, Sakura tidak kalah dari Sasuke. Kendati demikian, cowok itu masih bersungut-sungut. "Kalau kau baikan dengan Sasuke, pasti dia juga sedang berada di sini, belajar bareng," gumamnya pelan.

"Hm. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang bersin-bersin dan gatal-gatal seperti orang alergi karena kau terus saja mengoceh tentangnya, Naruto," ujar Sakura santai—tentu saja sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

"_ACCHOO!!"_

Cowok tampan berambut hitam mencuat di bagian belakang itu menggosok-gosok bagian bawah hidungnya yang mendadak gatal. Sang kakak, yang saat itu sedang duduk di sebelahnya di ruang tengah rumah mereka, menoleh, mengangsurkan sekotak tisu yang diambilnya dari atas meja yang penuh berkas pekerjaannya.

"Flu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil satu lembar tisu untuk membersit hidungnya yang gatal.

"Makanya jaga kesehatan. Minggu depan kau sudah ujian semester," Itachi menasihati.

"Iya, iya… Bawel," gerutu Sasuke, melempar tisu bekasnya asal saja ke meja.

"Eh, jangan buang sembarangan dong. Virusnya kemana-mana tuh. Kalau aku tertulas bagaimana? Masih banyak pekerjaan nih."

Sasuke membeliak pada kakaknya. "Iya, iya… Cerewet!" Ia mengambil kembali tisunya, menjejalkannya ke dalam saku celana trainingnya.

Lama kedua kakak adik itu terdiam. Yang terdengar hanya suara _anchor _yang sedang mengoceh di televisi—yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh dua pemirsanya yang malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Itachi yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya dari kantor di _notebook-_nya, dan sang adik yang sejak tadi membolak-balik berkas yang sama sekali lain dengan milik kakaknya. Alih-alih berisi rincian data perusahaan atau apalah itu, berkas Sasuke dipenuhi data anak-anak, dilengkapi dengan foto segala. Di kaki sofa, Rufus berbaring melingkar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi dengan penasaran beberapa saat kemudian seraya menjulurkan leher, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dibaca adiknya.

"Data anak-anak yang mendaftar menjadi pengurus OSIS. Ketua OSIS yang sekarang menyuruhku untuk membacanya dulu."

Itachi tampak tertarik. Ia meninggalkan meletakkan berkasnya sendiri di atas meja dan mengambil berkas Sasuke, mulai membuka-bukanya dengan penasaran. Semakin ke belakang, seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar—dan Sasuke tahu itu bukan pertanda bagus.

"Apa?"

"Sebagian besar cewek." Itachi menahan tawa.

"Lantas?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mau tahu pendapatku?" Itachi bertanya balik, menahan tawanya. Kemudian ia mulai memilah-milah berkas-berkas itu, memisahkan beberapa dari yang lain. Setelah selesai, ia mengangsurkan beberapa yang sudah dipisahkannya pada adiknya. "Itu, untuk wakil, sekretaris, bendahara, dan ketua-ketua bidang. Sudah kupilihkan yang paling cantik, jadi kau nanti bakal terlihat seperti raja yang dikelilingi selir-selirnya."

Sasuke memutar matanya, merebut sisa berkas yang lain dari tangan kakaknya yang terbahak. "Ha ha ha… lucu sekali, Kak," tukas Sasuke sinis. "Aku ingin memilih orang yang benar-benar kompeten, bukan cuma modal tampang."

"Oh yeah, tentu saja. Karena adikku ini sudah cukup tampan untuk satu sekolah."

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia sedang tidak _mood _untuk meladeni kakaknya yang selalu senang menggodanya itu.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat berkas Naruto, Sakura atau Sai di sana? Mereka tidak mendaftar?"

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sasuke tercenung. Ia baru menyadarinya, tidak satu pun berkas itu milik ketiga sahabatnya. Sama sekali tidak membuat suasana hatinya yang memang sedang buruk itu membaik. Justru sebaliknya.

"Aku mau tidur."

Sasuke pun beranjak dari sana, menyeret kaki naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kalau saja ia tidak ditimpahi tanggung jawab untuk mengetuai organisasi sekolah selama satu tahu ke depan, barangkali saat itu juga ia sudah meminta kakaknya membawanya kembali ke Oto.

* * *

"Aaah… aku lapar… Tak bisa mikir!" Naruto mengeluh panjang, mendorong bukunya menjauh dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sakura melirik ke arah pekerjaan Naruto, mengernyit. "Kau baru mengerjakan lima soal, Naruto."

"Lapaar… mau ramen…"

Sakura memutar matanya. Gadis itu kemudian memanggil Izumo yang kebetulan melintas di dekat meja mereka untuk memesan ramen untuk Naruto. "Tambah teh madu-ku juga ya…" pinta Sakura manis, seraya mengulurkan _mug-_nya yang sudah kosong pada Izumo.

"Oke, Nona Besar!" sahut Izumo sebelum pergi.

"Nanti lagi belajarnya, Sakura…" kata Naruto lemas ketika dilihatnya Sakura menoleh padanya lagi.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya…"

Mendadak Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan tampang panik, ia merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya, lalu celananya. Wajahnya kemudian memucat saat tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya. "Er… Sakura, aku boleh berhutang dulu, tidak? Aku lupa bawa dompet," beritahunya sambil meringis.

"Heu… kau ini," Sakura mencibirnya main-main, lalu tertawa, "Ya sudah. Hari ini aku yang traktir."

"Benarkah?" Naruto langsung ceria. "Wuah… _Lucky!_ Trims, Saku…"

"_Anytime…_" sahut Sakura ceria. Kemudian gadis itu kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya, sesekali senyum-senyum dan mengikik sendiri.

Naruto memandangnya keheranan. Sejak tadi ia merasa sikap Sakura agak berbeda. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, kontras dengan ekspresinya kemarin-kemarin yang lebih banyak cemberut dan bertampang dingin. Agaknya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang, ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Huh?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Senang? Tentu saja aku senang. Senaaaaang sekali…" Gadis itu terkikik. Pipinya merona.

"Waw…" Naruto nyengir. Jawaban Sakura membuatnya sangat penasaran. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu senaaaaang sekali seperti itu?"

Rona di wajah Sakura menggelap, sewarna tomat yang sudah ranum. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara ia tersenyum. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah mengikik semakin keras.

"Okee… Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran. Ada kejadian bagus apaan sih? Ah—tunggu dulu, biar kutebak! Pasti karena Neji. Latihan mesra-mesraan kalian berjalan oke—_OUCH!!_"

Sakura telah menampol kepala Naruto dengan buku. "Apanya yang latihan mesra-mesraan?! Tidak sopan!" geramnya. Tapi tampaknya Sakura tidak bisa berlama-lama tidak tersenyum.

"Habisnya… Kau kan selalu ceria begitu setiap kali habis latihan," kilah Naruto membela diri. "Jadi, apa latihannya benar-benar bagus, ya? Si Kankurou itu tidak ngomel-ngomel lagi atau bagaimana?"

"Sesuatu yang jauh lebih bagus dari itu, kurasa," sahut Sakura dengan wajah merah. Yah, karena latihan tadi tidak bisa dibilang bagus juga, karena terjadi konflik kecil antara Yakumo dan Neji yang membuat suasana latihan tak enak. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli—bahkan saat Yakumo mengancamnya lagi untuk menjauhi Neji.

"Eh? Apa itu 'sesuatu yang lebih bagus'?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi kau harus janji tidak akan meledekku!"

"Eh—O-oke. Aku janji tidak akan meledekmu. Sekarang beritahu aku."

Sakura meletakkan bukunya ke meja, lalu mengulurkan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Oke, ini sudah benar-benar aneh, pikir Naruto. Tapi toh cowok itu tetap mengulurkan kelingkingnya untuk dikaitkan dengan kelingking Sakura, dan menyatukan ibu jari mereka. "Janji!"

Sembari masih tersenyum-senyum, Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sahabat pirangnya. Wajahnya sudah merah padam saat itu dan Naruto nyaris bisa merasakan panas yang menguar dari gadis itu saat ia mendekat.

Namun apa yang didengarnya berikutnya dari gadis itu justru membuatnya membeku. Senyum lenyap dari wajah Naruto untuk sesaat, tidak tahu harus senang untuk Sakura, atau berduka untuk Sasuke. Dan ketika Sakura menarik dirinya lagi dan Naruto bisa melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum, juga basah di matanya—saking bahagianya, gadis itu sampai menitikkan air mata begitu—hatinya kembali menghangat. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ow—Wow! Um… _fantastik…_ ya ampun, aku harus bilang apa, Sakura? _Well, um… _Selamat…"

Sakura tertawa. "_Thanks. _Kyaaaa!! Aku malu sekali!" pekiknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang merah ke tangannya, membuat Naruto mau tak mau ikut tertawa melihatnya. Sakura terlihat manis sekali kalau sedang senang begitu. "Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu soal ini, Naruto. Aku bahkan belum memberitahu Ino—yah, karena aku belum bertemu dengannya seharian."

"Waw… um… aku senang kalau kau senang, Sakura," Naruto berkata tulus.

Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri, mengulurkan tangannya di atas meja untuk menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Kau benar-benar temanku. Trims…"

Kemudian hening lagi. Naruto benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Sesungguhnya ia tidak terlalu yakin pada perasaannya kali itu. Hatinya seperti terbagi dua, dimana satu sisi ikut senang dengan Sakura, sementara di sisi lain ia sangat mencemaskan perasaan Sasuke jika ia sampai tahu hal ini.

_Mungkin sebaiknya Sasuke tidak perlu tahu…_

Naruto menghela napasnya dan sekali lagi memandang berkeliling. Di depannya, Sakura sekali lagi tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Lalu ia melirik ke bangku di sampingnya dan melihat sebuah wadah gitar berwarna pink.

"Ini punyamu?" tanya Naruto, menunjuk wadah gitar di sebelahnya.

"Yep. Pemberian ayahku. Baru saja diganti senarnya oleh Kotetsu."

"Boleh lihat?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk, lalu kembali menunduk pada bukunya.

Naruto mengeluarkan gitar Sakura dari wadahnya. Gitar itu berukuran lebih kecil dari gitar miliknya dan warnanya yang sangat _girly. _Ah, dia ingat pernah melihat gitar manis itu di kamar Sakura beberapa bulan lalu. Naruto menyilangkan kakinya supaya bisa menyandarkan badan gitar ke pahanya. Jemarinya memetik senarnya pelan, seakan sedang menjajal suaranya, sebelum kemudian memainkan beberapa nada.

"_The first time I saw you, you were walking down the beach at night," _cowok itu bernyanyi pelan. _"With the waves bowing down to you in the bright moon light…"_

Di depannya, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan terkejut. Namun kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. Bukunya terlupakan di atas meja dan ia memandang Naruto dengan dagu bertumpu pada tangannya.

"_Well, it must have been a signal from up above. 'Cause deep in my heart I knew that it was love...__And it turns me on like when the sun goes down, and the moon comes up. Sweet, sweet love like no other man has been touched by the simple process of... love…"_

Sakura mengikik kecil ketika Naruto mulai memainkan nada-nada yang lebih ceria di depannya. Sementara itu, di sekeliling meja mereka, orang-orang menoleh untuk menontonnya.

"_I wish there was a way to show you my love is real. But webster hasn't found the words to express how I feel… Well, just like a river needs the rain to flow, You've warmed a heart that once was cold, with your love… And it turns me on like when the sun goes down, and the moon comes up. Sweet, sweet love like no other man has been touched by the simple process of... love…"_

Naruto memainkan nada-nada terakhir sebelum mengakhiri lagunya. Dan semua orang—yang mendengarkan—bertepuk tangan meriah, termasuk Sakura yang matanya sekali lagi tampak basah.

"Untuk sahabatku tersayang yang sedang berbahagia malam ini…"

.

.

"…_With your love… and it turns me on like when the sun goes down, and the moon comes up. Sweet, sweet love like no other man has been touched by the simple process of... love…"_

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi; LOVE © The Moffatts_

_Ah, sudah berapa lama sejak apdetan terakhir, yah? Miaaaan~ *bungkuk-bungkuk* Mana chapter ini gaje banget lagi. Bingung ngebikin interaksi mereka berempat yang lagi pada berkonflik, hasilnya jadi kaya gini deh. Tapi chapter ini juga yang udah mengaduk-aduk emosiku waktu nulisnya; kesel sama Sasuke n Sai, deg-degan sama NejiSaku dan gemes sama Naruto. . Buat yang udah kujanjiin kissing scene NejiSaku, apa ini udah pas? Maksudnya aku kepingin bikin adegan first-kissing-nya Sakura yang 'mengena' buat dia, ada kesan innocent dan malu-malunya gitu. Tapi kalo gaje yah… gomeeeen~~ *ngumpet*_

_Rencana awalnya mau Sasuke yang jadi first kiss Sakura, tapi batal karena beberapa pertimbangan. Salah satunya, karena mereka lagi ribut dan persahabatan mereka gak akan sama lagi kalau Sasuke sampe nekat. Susah ngembaliinnya. Yang mengharap SasuSaku, gomeeen lagi~~_

_Lagu yang terakhir itu punya The Moffatts. Lagunya udah lumayan lama, tapi enak banget didengerin. Easy listening gitu. Apalagi dinyanyiinnya memang akustikan dan suara Scoot Moffatts yang remaja banget. Ngebayangin Naruto yang nyanyiin itu buat sahabatnya, kerasa 'aww' banget. XD_

_Special thanks buat yang sudah mereview: __**Nakamura Miharu-chan, Mayuura, haruno shisyl, Myuuga Arai, kakkoii-chan, kennko-hime, Naru-mania, Uchiha Cesa, evey charen, Michishige Asuka, Lady Bellatrix, ambudaff, mugiwara piratez, himawari usagi, **__**Rhaa Yakushi Taraheda, Miyuki Mei, Akabara Hikari, Aika Uchiha, Fannie lee sungminnie **__& __**Rei_chan.**_

_Catatan buat __**Mugiwara piratez, **__perasaan, saya gak pernah nulis di prolog kalo Sakura suka sama Sasuke tapi gak diterima deh. Mungkin kamu salah baca, atau tertukar dengan fanfic lain? Tapi makasih banyak sudah mampir dan baca—dan mereview pula. ^__^_

_Yang udah masukin cerita ini ke fave list, makasih juga._

_See ya next chapter. Love you all.. _


	77. Chapter 76

_Sesuatu telah terjadi kemarin._

Pikiran itu terus-menerus melintas di benak Sasuke semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah tadi pagi, membuatnya gusar setengah mati. Tepatnya, setelah ia mendengar gosip yang didengarnya dari para gadis ketika ia melewati mereka di koridor sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Bukannya Sasuke percaya pada gosip—ia justru benci sesuatu yang buang-buang waktu seperti itu—tapi nama Sakura Haruno yang selintas terdengar di kuping lantas membuatnya penasaran. Dan apa yang didengarnya kemudian di antara kikikan menyebalkan mereka bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya tidak menyenangkan untuknya.

_Neji… Si Sialan itu…_

Tangan Sasuke terkepal di atas buku Kebudayaan yang terbuka di mejanya sementara mata _onyx-_nya menyipit memandang belakang kepala merah muda gadis yang duduk beberapa bangku di depannya. Suara guru mereka yang mengoceh penuh semangat di depan kelas sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada si gadis yang tengah asyik menyimak dan mencatat. Wajahnya berseri-seri—bahkan hanya melihat dari belakang pun Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah gadis itu; senyumnya, matanya yang berbinar-binar dan pipi yang memerah.

_Akh! Hentikan itu, bodoh!!_

Sasuka menggeram jengkel pada dirinya sendiri seraya membuang pandangnya. Kemana pun asal tidak melihat Sakura dan _mood _gadis itu yang-sepertinya-sedang-sangat-bagus. Melihatnya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Tapi sialnya matanya justru menemukan Naruto sedang memandanginya khawatir dari meja sebelah.

"Apa?" desisnya judes.

Cowok bermata biru langit itu meringis. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto cepat. Dan ia buru-buru kembali menatap ke depan, berpura-pura menyimak. Sesekali ia melirik gelisah ke arah sahabatnya yang kini sudah berpaling ke arah lain sehingga tidak menyadarinya.

Tak lama, bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Guru mereka meninggalkan kelas setelah memberi tugas rumah yang keterlaluan banyaknya, disusul suara anak-anak yang ribut berkeluh kesah.

"Haah… tidak berperasaan sekali, Bu Mitarashi! Kita kan mau ujian, masa masih dikasih pe-er setumpuk?!"

"Iya, iya, benar! Belum lagi tugas dari Pak Hatake!"

"Mereka seharusnya menikah saja!"

Gelak tawa, dan saat berikutnya diskusi tentang apa jadinya jika dua guru gila tugas itu menikah. Tapi Sasuke tidak tertarik. Perhatiannya kini kembali pada gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya—Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan Sai yang sudah melesat duluan sedetik setelah guru mereka meninggalkan kelas.

"Sai itu, seperti bangkunya diberi api saja, cepat sekali kaburnya," komentar Naruto—yang seperti suara-suara lain di kelas yang ribut itu, tidak dipedulikan Sasuke.

Karena di depan sana, Sakura telah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya. Gadis itu berdiri, dan saat itu ia menoleh ke belakang. Mata hijaunya langsung bersirobok dengan hitam milik Sasuke dan senyum di wajahnya langsung lenyap. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, sama sekali tidak melepas tatapannya, tidak peduli Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman dengan itu.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Sakura berpaling dan bergegas keluar dari kelas bersama anak-anak lain. Dagunya terangkat tinggi.

Setelah gadis itu lenyap di pintu, Sasuke mendengus keras. Dilemparnya pulpen yang dipegangnya dengan geram hingga terjatuh ke bawah meja. "Sial!" umpatnya. "Dia kelihatan sangat senang, kan?" Ia mendelik pada Naruto yang bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kelihatannya marah sekali."

Sasuke mengabaikan komentar itu. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kan, Naruto?" geramnya.

"Tahu apa?" Naruto nyengir gelisah. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan bukunya untuk menghindari tatapan menusuk Sasuke.

"Tentu saja… _cewek itu!_" tukas Sasuke gusar sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas.

Kali ini Naruto balas memandangnya tidak suka. Jelas terganggu dengan cara Sasuke menyebut Sakura. "Dia Sakura, Sasuke, bukan '_cewek itu'._"

"Terserah," Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Naruto. Jangan mengelak. _Itu _benar, kan? Semua yang kudengar dari anak-anak tadi pagi."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan hanya memandang karibnya itu antara sebal dan simpati. Ia menghela napas, lalu beranjak menghampiri Sasuke. "Dengar. Kalau itu memang benar memangnya kita bisa apa? Berhenti bicara padanya? Yang benar saja, Sakura itu teman kita, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau sedang cemburu—" Sasuke menampakkan gelagat akan membantah, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya, "—dan rasanya _sangat menyakitkan _di sini," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan tangan di dadanya. Ia terkekeh kecil. "_Hell, memang_ sangat menyakitkan."

Mereka kemudian terdiam. Naruto memberinya senyum hambar sebelum berpaling kembali ke bangkunya. Ekspresi Sasuke sedikit melunak. Ia nyaris melupakan bahwa Naruto pernah menaruh hati pada Sakura dan _barangkali _sekarang pun masih begitu.

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar ini, Sasuke," ujar Naruto kemudian seraya mengancing tasnya. "Sakura _sangat menyukai _Neji. Sebagai teman kita seharusnya mendukungnya. Apalagi melihat dia gembira begitu, harusnya kita ikut senang tidak peduli betapa pun menyebalkannya. Benar, kan?"

Sasuke tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Tadinya ia pun seperti itu, sebelum keraguan itu muncul. Perasaan tidak enak yang bercampur dengan rasa cemburu.

_Aku tidak mempercayai Neji._

—Belum lagi adegan yang terus-menerus berkelebat dalam kepalanya sejak tadi pagi, membuatnya ingin sekali menendang sesuatu.

"Ya, ampun… kalau saja kau melihatnya semalam, saat dia _memberitahuku, _kau akan setuju kalau aku bilang Sakura tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu." Sekali lagi Naruto terkekeh.

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang terdengar ringan dan tulus, diam-diam membuat Sasuke iri. _Kalau saja aku bisa bersikap sepertimu, Naruto…_

"Lupakan saja. Oke?" Naruto menyampirkan tas ke bahunya. "Oi, bagaimana kalau kita main basket saja di _gym_?"

"Hn." –Apa pun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis bernama Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang semula hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke yang entah bagaimana sudah seperti pemicu bom kemarahannya, tidak tahu harus membawa kakinya kemana. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mencari Ino—atau Neji, kalau ia beruntung. Namun sayangnya ia tidak menemukan Neji di mana pun, bahkan Ino pun tak tampak batang hidungnya.

Menyerah, gadis itu pun menyeret kakinya dengan perasaan kecewa ke tempat yang terpikir disaat perut sedang berkeriuk memprotes minta diisi; kantin.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali Sakura ke sana, ia nyaris melupakan betapa bar-barnya tempat itu jika sedang jam istirahat begini. Di satu meja, cowok-cowok atlit bersama cewek-cewek mereka mengobrol dengan suara keras dan terbahak-bahak seperti gorilla. Sementara di meja lain tidak kalah ributnya, cewek-cewek yang hanya makan sayur sibuk bergosip sambil cekikikan. Di ruangan itu, tidak ada satu pun anak yang makan dengan tenang di ruangan itu.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang nyaris penuh, mencoba menentukan di mana ia akan bergabung. Sejenak matanya tertumbuk pada meja di tengah ruangan yang kini ditempati sekelompok gadis kelas satu yang sedang asyik bermain ramal-ramalan menggunakan kartu tarot. Meja yang sama yang dulunya kerap ia gunakan bersama Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai sebelum…

Ah, mendadak ada perasaan hampa yang menyusup. Menggeleng untuk mengusir perasaan tak nyaman itu, gadis itu menoleh ke arah lain dan menemukan teman satu klubnya, Hokuto, sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya dan pacarnya di meja dekat jendela.

Mungkin aku bisa duduk di sana, pikirnya. Ia kemudian pergi ke konter untuk mengambil makanan sebelum bergegas menghampiri Hokuto yang sedang tertawa mendengarkan lelucon dari salah satu temannya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Gadis berambut kucir itu menoleh dan Sakura bisa melihat wajahnya merah akibat tertawa. "Eh… duduk saja, Sakura," katanya sambil menyingkirkan tasnya dari bangku kosong di sebelahnya untuk Sakura duduk.

Setelah meletakkan nampannya di atas meja, Sakura lalu duduk dan mulai menyantap ramennya sembari sesekali berusaha menyimak apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan—meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya memahami topiknya. Tapi toh itu lebih baik dari pada melewatkan jam istirahat makan siang seorang diri, bukan? Dan setidaknya ia jadi mendapatkan informasi tangan pertama tentang rencana membuat stand rumah misteri; hantu paling mengerikan apa yang akan mereka munculkan dan tertawa keras-keras membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para pengunjung nanti. –Sejujurnya Sakura tidak menganggapnya menyeramkan, justru menggelikan.

"Hei, sudah dengar belum?" Hokuto berpaling dari teman-temannya dan sekarang menatap Sakura yang baru saja menandaskan isi mangkuk ramennya. Wajahnya tampak sangat antusias. "Katanya kostum untuk pertunjukkan kita sudah jadi, lho!"

"Yang benar?" Sakura menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu, lalu menyeruput sari jeruknya. "Kata siapa?"

"Hinata tadi memberitahuku. Katanya semuanya sudah ada di rumahnya. Tapi baru bisa dibawa ke sekolah saat _gladi bersih_," raut kekecewaan samar tergambar di wajah manis kekasih Mizura itu, "Padahal aku sudah tidak sabar mau mencoba kostumnya. Ini kali pertama kostum kita dibuat khusus seperti ini, kan? Haaah… beruntung sekali di angkatan kita punya Hinata, ya!—Ah, dan Neji juga," Hokuto menambahkan dengan nada menggoda seraya menyenggol lengan Sakura dengan sikunya.

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya, juga rona merah yang mendadak menghiasi kedua pipinya, ketika nama Neji disebut. Di sebelahnya, Hokuto mengikik.

"Huu… dasar. Sudah jadian tidak bilang-bilang, ya. Sejak kapan?"

Saat ditanya seperti itu, senyum di wajah Sakura sedikit memudar. Ingatannya kembali pada hari sebelumnya di ruang klub komputer, saat ia sedang _berdua saja _dengan Neji. Gadis itu tentu saja mengingat setiap detil yang terjadi saat itu, saat ciuman pertamanya _dicuri _dengan cara yang begitu lembut sampai dirinya serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Sentuhannya, suaranya, hangat napasnya, bahkan aroma bersih menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh cowok itu.

Tapi ada sesuatu. Entah apa itu, yang jelas Sakura merasa ada yang salah setiap kali memikirkannya. Dan kini ia menyadarinya; Neji tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Tidak ada pernyataan cinta atau apa pun yang mengindikasikan Sakura kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gelisah.

"Kami tidak—belum jadian," jawab Sakura akhirnya dengan helaan napas berat, lalu menunduk untuk menyeruput sari jeruknya lagi.

Hokuto mengeluarkan suara bernada kecewa. "Masih saja tidak mau mengaku," gerutunya. "Padahal kan sudah jelas. Neji perhatian padamu dan kau juga.. er… suka padanya."

Sakura meringis. "Tapi itu memang benar," kilahnya. Namun Hokuto mengabaikannya.

"Dan rumornya juga sudah beredar luas, tahu."

"Rumor apa?" tanya Sakura bego.

Hokuto memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja soal kalian berdua. Siapa lagi?"

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah tidak terkejut lagi mendengarnya, mengingat bukan kali ini saja ia dan Neji menjadi bahan gosipan anak-anak seantero sekolah. Dan sepertinya memang sudah menjadi tradisi turun-temurun di drama festival dua pemain utamanya jadi sasaran gosip yang tidak-tidak. Namun kalimat berikutnya yang meluncur dari bibir Hokuto membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Ada yang bilang, seseorang melihat kau dan Neji… di ruang klub komputer kemarin…" Hokuto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, kemudian melanjutkan dalam suara rendah, "…_berciuman?_"

Aneh. Sedetik tadi rasanya seluruh tubuhnya seperti diguyur air es, sekarang rasa panas menggantikan perasaan beku itu. Sakura merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar, menjalar ke telinga dan lehernya. Dan ia merasa seakan tatapan semua anak tertuju padanya—padahal tidak juga. Ia selalu membayangkan ciuman pertamanya menjadi hal sangat pribadi yang bisa dikenangnya sebagai kenangan manis, bukannya hal memalukan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan seantero sekolah.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah kawannya, Hokuto nyengir lebar. "Jadi itu benar, ya? Kalian _berciuman_?"

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "A-Aku… Ka-kami… er—Aduuuh… siapa yang bilang sih? Kau tahu dari sia—" gadis itu tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia buru-buru mengatupkan tangannya ke mulutnya. _'Tahu dari siapa'_ sama saja mengakui kalau rumor itu memang benar. Wajahnya tidak bisa lebih merah lagi.

_Idiot!_

Ia kemudian memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan, hanya mengangkat bahu, yang diartikan Hokuto sebagai 'iya'. Gadis itu tersenyum puas.

"Heu… kurasa itu yang membuat Yakumo sangat marah, kan? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bertengkar terang-terangan dengan Neji seperti itu, biasanya kan mereka akur."

"Hmm… sekarang dia membenciku."

Hokuto mendengus tertawa. "Dia cemburu berat, jelas sekali. Kelihatan dia masih mengharapkan mantannya kembali lagi—mana mungkin! Kalau mau dengar pendapatku, jangan dipedulikan. Neji sudah memilihmu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yakumo."

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Kau benar."

"Tapi aku tadi melihat mereka berdua keluar bersama," Hokuto meletakkan jarinya di dagu, tampak berpikir.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya sementara ia meresapi informasi dari Hokuto. Pantas saja ia tidak bisa menemukan Neji di mana pun, ternyata ia sedang keluar dengan Yakumo—entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Dengan senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya, Sakura berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi membayangkan Neji sedang berdua saja dengan mantan kekasihnya itu membuat dadanya panas oleh perasaan cemburu.

Menyadari tampang temannya, Hokuto buru-buru menambahkan, "Ah, tapi jangan khawatir. Neji tampaknya tidak terlalu senang pergi dengannya."

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menghela napas, seolah dengan begitu bisa meredakan perasaan tidak enak di dadanya.

"Omong-omong," kata Hokuto kemudian sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya dan bertanya dengan suara pelan, "…bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh _pangeran kelas tiga, _hm?"

Sakura yang saat itu sedang menyeruput sari jeruknya lagi langsung tersedak. "Hokutoooo…" pekiknya memprotes, terbatuk-batuk. Matanya berair. Wajahnya merah. "Tidak sopan!"

Hokuto terkekeh seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. "Aku kan cuma ingin tahu." Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh arti, membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir. Dan saat berikutnya gelak tawa merebak di antara dua gadis itu.

"Kau ini seperti Ino saja," kata Sakura setelah tawanya mereda, "Oh ya, omong-omong soal Ino, apa kau melihatnya?" tanyanya sambil mencomot kentang goreng dari nampan Hokuto.

Hokuto mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak. Mungkin dia sedang ada di atap dengan Sai."

"Eh?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" Sebelah alis Hokuto naik saat ia menatap tampang bingung Sakura. "Sepertinya mereka berdua pacaran, kan?"

Sakura mendengus. "Kau bercanda, ya? Itu tidak mungkin. Ino sudah punya pacar cowok KU kalau kau belum tahu. Masa…"

"Justru itu. Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya kalau tidak memergoki sendiri," Hokuto mengangkat bahu, lalu memasukkan kentang ke mulutnya. Ia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak disangka, ya? Padahal aku sangat mengagumi Ino sebagai cewek—maksudku, dia sangat cantik, berbakat, dan lain-lainnya. Sama sekali tidak disangka dia sampai hati menduakan pacarnya yang baik itu. Ya ampun… aku bahkan tidak bisa lupa saat cowok itu datang kemari sambil bawa banyak bunga hanya untuk minta maaf…" desahnya dengan mata menerawang. "Kalau saja _orang ini _juga seromantis itu," tambahnya dengan suara pelan sambil melirik cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mizura yang masih asyik berdiskusi dengan yang lain sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.

"Tidak mungkin…" Sakura mengguman sendiri. Kepalanya menggeleng. _Ino pernah bilang kalau ia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sai—kalau ia tidak akan berpaling dari Idate. Dia sudah janji. Iya, kan?_

Tapi semakin ia berusaha untuk menolak anggapan bahwa sahabatnya telah bermain hati dan mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk hanya menganggap Sai sebagai teman, semakin ia menyadari kemungkinan yang dikatakan Hokuto adalah benar. Menghilangnya Sai secara misterius setiap kali jam istirahat, juga kesulitannya menemukan Ino. Sakura tidak pernah memikirkan mereka pergi bersama-sama. Belum lagi sikap Sai yang selalu menghindar, seakan sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan perang dinginnya dengan Sasuke… apa karena hal ini juga? Karena Sasuke tahu?

_Ya, Tuhan… Apa-apaan ini?_

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa mendidih—marah, kecewa. Bagaimana bisa Ino menyembunyikan semua ini darinya. Dan Sai… Sai yang polos dan manis itu… Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka.

"Kau yakin mereka benar-benar pacaran, Hokuto?" Sakura memastikan. "Maksudku, mungkin mereka hanya saling bicara…"

"_Saling bicara, _tentu saja," Hokuto mengangguk—dan sesaat Sakura merasa agak lega, sebelum temannya itu melanjutkan, "Kurasa sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah kan kalau cowok dan cewek mengobrol dengan suara pelan, sambil pegangan tangan seperti ini—" Hokuto meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dengan menyelipkan jari-jemari mereka, "—lalu kepala si cewek merebah di bahu cowoknya, dan… _deep kissing?_" Ia kemudian melepas tangan Sakura, nyengir. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga melakukan itu dengan Naruto atau Sasuke."

Sakura seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Mulutnya bergerak membuka tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Tidak… Tidak boleh," ujarnya akhirnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu beranjak dari bangkunya dan berlari keluar dari kantin tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hokuto yang kebingungan. Bahkan ia tidak berhenti untuk meminta maaf saat nyaris menabrak Tenten yang sedang bersama Kankurou di belokan menuju koridor perpustakaan.

Langkahnya akhirnya terhenti di depan tangga menuju atap sekolah yang disebutkan Hokuto barusan. Napasnya terengah, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia merasa harus menghentikan ini, sebelum semuanya terlampau jauh. Mengangguk mantap, Sakura mulai menapaki anak tangga.

Udara dingin langsung menerpanya begitu ia mendorong pintu besi itu membuka. Ia menyesal tidak memakai syalnya dulu tadi—tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat dua orang itu ada di sana, dan seperti yang didengarnya dari Hokuto, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sepasang teman yang hanya saling bicara.

"Ino…"

Suaranya terdengar lirih, namun cukup untuk membuat dua orang itu tersentak dan saling melepaskan diri. Ino menyentak lepas tangan Sai dari tangannya, tampak gugup. Wajahnya merona. Di sebelahnya Sai terlihat lebih tenang, barangkali sudah bisa mengira cepat atau lambat Sakura akan tahu semuanya.

"H-Hai, Sakura," sapa Ino kaku sambil berdiri, "Kau tahu dari mana kami di sini?"

Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Mata zamrudnya menatap kecewa pada dua sahabatnya. Ia lantas melangkah lebih dekat.

"Tadinya aku berharap apa yang kudengar tentang kalian semuanya bohong," ujarnya, mencoba setenang mungkin. "Kau pernah bilang padaku _hal seperti ini _tidak akan terjadi, kan?"

"Sakura, aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"Bagaimana dengan Idate?" sela Sakura. Nada bicaranya meninggi.

"Idate tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," kata Sai datar. Sekarang ia juga sudah berdiri di sebelah Ino.

Sakura memandangnya cepat. Dahinya berkerut. "Tidak ada hubungannya? Tentu saja ada hubungannya, Sai! Idate Morino itu _pacar resmi _Ino kalau kau belum tahu!" ujarnya gusar.

Sai baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, Ino menarik lengannya. "Sai, sudah. Biar aku yang bicara dengan Sakura." Cowok itu menoleh memandangnya, lalu mengangguk. Ino lantas menarik Sakura menjauh.

"Ino!" Sakura menyentak lepas pegangan Ino pada lengannya. "Kalau kau punya alasan yang tepat untuk semua yang kau lakukan—"

"Aku mencintai Sai," potong Ino dengan suara cukup mantap. Sakura mengerjap terkejut. Mata biru Ino menatap sahabatnya itu lurus-lurus. "Aku sayang padanya, kalau itu alasan yang ingin kau dengar, Sakura."

"Cinta?" Sakura memandang tak percaya. "Kau pasti tahu itu saja tidak cukup untuk jadi alasan, kan? Kau sudah punya Idate, kau tidak bisa seenaknya—"

"Aku tahu!" sela Ino. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sikap gelisah. Tampangnya seperti mau menangis. "Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, Sakura. Kau pasti menganggapku brengsek, tidak tahu diri, tukang selingkuh. Ya, aku mengakui kalau aku bermain api. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi ada Idate, tapi…" Ino menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "cowok ini… Sai… dia sudah membuatku menyukainya sampai aku merasa tidak bisa apa-apa lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Idate? Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Kau sudah gila, ya? Dia tidak akan menerimanya—"

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan menerimanya!" tukas Sakura gusar. Ia menggeleng. "Yang kau lakukan ini salah. Benar-benar salah, Ino. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Idate kalau dia tahu?"

Ino terdiam. Air matanya meleleh.

"Atau kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Sai… atau Idate."

Gadis pirang itu mulai mengisak. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Idate. Tidak mau kehilangan—"

"INO!" Kesabaran Sakura mulai menipis. "Sejak kapan kau jadi egois begini, sih?! Kau mau memiliki kedua-duanya, begitu maksudmu?"

"Jangan seenaknya menghakimiku!!" Ino balas menjerit. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku sekarang. Menyukai dua cowok sekaligus… itu bukan hal mudah!"

Kali ini Sakura yang terdiam. Tepatnya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membujuk Ino berhenti melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Kemarahannya terhadap sahabatnya ini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kau pernah memikirkan apa akibat dari apa yang sudah kau lakukan ini, Ino?" tanya Sakura akhirnya dengan suara rendah yang bergetar karena menahan emosi. "Sai… dia bertengkar dengan Sasuke karena kau. Dia kehilangan persahabatannya gara-gara kau, tahu?!"

"Hentikan itu, Sakura!" Sai rupanya telah mendekat. Wajahnya yang pucat diliputi emosi saat melihat gadisnya menangis. Mata hitamnya yang berkilat-kilat marah terpacang pada Sakura sementara ia menarik tangan Ino ke belakangnya. "Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk memojokkan Ino sebaiknya kau pergi."

Sakura balas membelalak padanya, sakit hati. "Aku tidak memojokkannya! Aku hanya mencoba membuatnya berpikir jernih!"

"Tapi yang kulihat kau terus mendesaknya."

Bibir Sakura terkatup membentuk garis tipis. "Sai, kau…"

"Kalau yang kau bicarakan adalah Idate, aku tidak peduli, Sakura," ujar Sai tenang. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya. Ini adalah tentangku dan Ino. Kami berdua. Tidak perlu ada yang terlibat."

Sakura tercengang. "Kau sudah sinting, Sai."

"Hn. Terserah."

"Hanya karena ini kau mengabaikan sahabat-sahabatmu?"

Ekspresi Sai mengeras. "_Sahabat-sahabatku _seharusnya mendukungku."

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli padamu dan Ino—karena kalian berdua adalah sahabatku! Aku harus menghentikan ini!"

"Kalau begitu kau sama saja dengan Sasuke—sama brengseknya—"

_PLAK!!_

Sai terhuyung ke belakang saat tangan Sakura melayang dan mendarat keras di pipinya, meninggalkan bekas merah di kulit pucat itu.

"Sai!" pekik Ino kaget sambil memegangi Sai. Mata birunya membulat menatap Sakura. "Sakura, kau ini apa-apaan, sih?!"

Namun Sakura tidak mendengarkannya. Napas gadis itu memburu. "Baik, kalau begitu. Lakukan apa yang kalian suka, aku tidak peduli. Dan satu hal lagi, apa pun yang Sasuke katakan padamu, Sai, kali ini aku sepakat dengannya."

Dengan tatapan marah terakhir, Sakura berpaling dan berlari menuju pintu. Cairan hangat telah meleleh tanpa isakan di wajahnya—dan Sai maupun Ino tidak melihatnya.

-

-

Di kelas Aljabar, lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah masuk. Setitik peluh tampak mengalir di pelipis kedua sahabat itu. Naruto, dengan mulut penuh roti yang baru dibelinya setelah kembali dari _gymnasium, _ribut berkeluh kesah tentang kehabisan ramen. Sementara Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit di depannya tidak menanggapi—sebenarnya ia juga tidak benar-benar mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya yang menurutnya hanya buang-buang napas saja.

Belum lagi mereka sampai di bangku yang biasa mereka duduki di bagian belakang kelas, langkah Sasuke terhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya menabraknya.

"Oi, jangan berhenti mendadak seperti itu dong!" protes Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Mata hitamnya menatap ke bangku depan. Kerutan samar muncul di kedua alisnya saat ia mendapati gadis berambut merah muda duduk di sana dengan kepala menelungkup di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Punggungnya terlihat sedikit gemetar.

Naruto yang sebal karena merasa diacuhkan lantas berpaling untuk melihat ke arah mana mata Sasuke tertuju. "Sakura?"

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengendikkan kepala ke arah gadis itu sementara mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Aku tidak tahu," Naruto mengangkat bahu, sama bingungnya.

"Cari tahu," kata Sasuke datar—namun Naruto bisa merasakan nada khawatir pada suara sahabatnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tanya langsung?" Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke mendelik padanya. "Aku sedang tidak bicara dengannya!" tukasnya keras kepala.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Iya, iya… Astaga, seperti anak kecil saja," ia menambahkan pelan.

"Aku dengar itu!"

Naruto mencibirnya. Setelah menyimpan tasnya ke bangku, ia berjalan menyusuri bangku-bangku yang sudah mulai terisi anak-anak yang sedang mengobrol menuju bangku Sakura di deretan paling depan. Gadis pemilik mata hijau zamrud itu mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan sentuhan tangan seseorang di pundaknya.

"Naruto…" ucapnya parau, memaksakan senyum pada Naruto yang kini telah menarik bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Tangannya sibuk menyeka basah di pipinya yang merona.

Naruto menatapnya cemas. "Kau… menangis?"

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Naruto meringis. Kenapa cewek senang sekali menutupi hal-hal yang sudah jelas? pikirnya.

"Ada apa? Neji melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak bertemu Neji," katanya, sekali lagi mengusap matanya. Kemudian ia memandang Naruto lurus-lurus. "Kau dan Sasuke… sudah tahu tentang Sai dan Ino, kan? Itu alasannya kenapa Sai dan Sasuke tidak saling bicara belakangan ini, kan?"

"Huh?" Naruto mengerjap terkejut. "Itu…" ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, tampak salah tingkah.

"Naruto," Sakura mendesaknya, "Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku, sih?"

"Itu…" Naruto ragu-ragu. Beberapa saat ia hanya balas menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas. Ia kemudian menghela napas. "Itu karena kami tahu reaksimu akan seperti ini. Kami tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Sasuke dan Sai nyaris berkelahi saja sudah sangat buruk. Dan kami juga tidak ingin membuatmu cemas, Sakura."

Ujung bibir Sakura sedikit berkedut, nyaris tersenyum lagi sebelum ia berkata gusar, "Kenapa Sai jadi seperti itu, sih? Kenapa dia tidak menghiraukan kita?"

"_Well,_" Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Siapa yang lebih tahu dari pada Sai sendiri?"

"Tapi kan setidaknya dia mendengarkan teman-temannya," kata Sakura dengan nada sebal, "Dan Ino juga…" ia menghela napas berat, "Ini kali pertama aku benar-benar bertengkar dengannya." Gadis itu menunduk lagi, buru-buru menyeka air matanya yang terjatuh lagi. "I-Ini buruk sekali, Naruto…" isaknya.

Pertengkarannya dengan Ino—dan mungkin dengan Sai juga—sepertinya sudah membuat Sakura terluka, Naruto membatin miris. Mata birunya sejenak melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari mejanya di belakang. Naruto menggeleng muram, menjawab tatapan bertanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap lembut rambut merah muda Sakura. "Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku yakin semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku berjanji padamu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Perlakuan hangat dan kata-kata Naruto sedikit membuatnya lebih tenang. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang kemudian dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran. "Trims…"

Tepat saat itu bel tanda jam pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai berberdering nyaring. Beberapa anak yang masih berada di luar kelas berbondong-bondong masuk, membuat ruangan itu lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Dan Sai termasuk di antara mereka. Cowok berpostur kurus jangkung itu berhenti di ambang pintu ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Sementara si gadis langsung membuang mukanya, Sai tidak menampakkan emosi berarti. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa pun, cowok itu melenggang menuju bangkunya.

"Sakura, aku duduk dulu," Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Sakura yang mengangguk, lalu bergegas kembali ke mejanya—tepatnya, ia mengejar Sai. Dengan langkah lebar, Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyusulnya. Tangannya dengan kasar menyambar lengan Sai.

"Dengar," desis Naruto dingin saat Sai menoleh padanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan pada Sakura. Tapi sekali lagi aku melihatmu membuatnya menangis, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kau mengerti?"

Sai menyentak kasar cengkeraman Naruto pada tangannya, lalu balas memandang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu sama dinginnya. Bibirnya yang tipis terkatup rapat. Ia tidak menanggapi apa-apa, hanya tangannya yang sedikit gemetar.

-

-

Waktu seolah berjalan sangat lambat bagi Sakura. Suasana hatinya yang sangat kontras dengan hari sebelumnya membuatnya sama sekali kehilangan minat pada pelajaran. Gadis itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan diam alih-alih mengacungkan tangan dan bertanya ini itu selama pelajaran berlangsung. Dan sikap barunya ini tentu saja membuat Kakashi Hatake yang mengajar saat itu heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Kau sakit, Sakura?" tanyanya setelah bel pulang berbunyi dan anak-anak mulai bergerak meninggalkan kelas. Pria berambut perak itu membungkuk di depan meja keponakannya, memandang gadis itu khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura lesu seraya memasukkan pensil ke kotaknya tak bersemangat.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak tidak begitu yakin dengan jawaban Sakura. Ia lantas mengulurkan tangannya, mendorong poni Sakura dan meraba keningnya. Tidak panas. "Ada apa, _my dear? _Bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

Perlakuan pamannya itu kontan saja membuat Sakura malu. Wajahnya merona. "Pacar apanya? Jangan meledekku, _Pamanku sayang!_" protesnya.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil. Diacaknya rambut Sakura dengan gemas. "Habis, tidak biasanya kau diam di kelasku. Kemana semangatmu yang biasa itu, hm?"

"Bawel!" Sakura cemberut, menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi dari kepalanya. "Aku sedang _bad mood._"

"Aah…" Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Mata kelabunya mengerling ke bangku belakang, tempat ketiga cowok sahabat keponakannya itu duduk. Harusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal; sejak kapan mereka duduknya jadi terpisah begitu? Ia menghela napas. "Kau mau makan pizza? Aku traktir."

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Bukannya hari ini mengajar kelas tambahan kelas tiga sampai malam, ya?"

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa." Kakashi terkekeh lagi seraya menggaruk-garuk rambut peraknya.

"Huu… guru macam apa yang lupa kewajiban? Muridmu bisa kecewa nanti," ledek Sakura. Sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Nah, begitu dong, senyum." Sekali lagi ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dan kali ini keponakannya itu tidak memprotes. Setelah berjanji akan datang makan malam ke Blocaf setelah selesai mengajar, Kakashi meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto bergegas menghampirinya setelah Kakashi pergi. "Pulang bareng?"

Sakura mengerling ke belakang. Sasuke masih berada di bangkunya. "Tidak bersama Sasuke?"

"Dia ada rapat koordinasi dengan panitia festival sekolah setelah ini," jawab Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Oke. Sudah lama tidak pulang bareng."

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat. Ia melempar cengiran dan mengedip pada Sasuke saat Sakura tidak melihatnya. Di belakang mereka, Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Aku duluan," gumam Sasuke saat ia berjalan melewati Naruto dan Sakura. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka lagi, ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Ketika Naruto berpaling lagi, ia mendapati Sakura sedang memandangi pintu, tempat beberapa detik yang lalu Sasuke baru saja menghilang. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Naruto melihatnya. Sepertinya Sakura tidak benar-benar mengabaikan Sasuke meskipun mereka sedang tidak saling bicara, pikirnya.

"Kau merindukannya, ya?"

"Huh?" Sakura mengerjap. Pandangannya teralih pada Naruto yang kini menyeringai lebar padanya. Gadis itu mendengus. "Yang benar saja," kilahnya sambil tertawa. "Sudah ah. Kita pulang?"

Tapi rupanya rencana mereka untuk pulang bersama-sama seperti dahulu mendapatkan sedikit halangan. Mereka baru saja akan melangkah ke pintu utama gedung itu ketika suara anak perempuan memanggil Sakura. Yang dipanggil lantas menoleh dan mendapati adik sepupu Neji, Hinata Hyuuga tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata merona saat Naruto menyapanya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padanya sebagai balasan—dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya melihat tingkah malu-malu Hinata itu.

"Ya, Hinata?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Oh," perhatian Hinata kembali padanya, "K-kau ada waktu hari ini, Sakura? A-aku ingin mengepas kostum Violetta-mu lagi—m-maksudku, aku ingin memastikan ukurannya benar-benar cukup untukmu."

"Wow, kostumnya sudah jadi?" –kalau tidak salah Hokuto juga menyebutkannya tadi. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Sakura segera menoleh pada Naruto. "Maaf ya, Naruto, sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terlihat kecewa.

"M-maaf, Naruto…" ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, terkekeh. "Sudahlah. Kalau tidak bisa pulang bareng, setidaknya kita masih bisa ke gerbang bareng, kan?"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk. Sakura dengan ceria segera mengamit lengan Hinata dan membawanya agak berjalan di sebelah Naruto yang kemudian mengantar mereka sampai ke mobil jemputan Hinata yang biasa. Sayang sekali Neji tidak ikut saat itu, pikir Sakura. Apa boleh buat, kan? Kelas tiga memang sangat sibuk.

-

-

Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga—maksudnya benar-benar berkunjung, bukan sekedar lewat di depan gerbangnya yang megah itu. Selama ini Sakura hanya bisa membayangkan ada apa di balik dinding pagar yang dihiasi tanaman menjalar itu, tapi kini ia bisa melihatnya sendiri. Dan gadis itu benar-benar tercengang. Taman bagian depan ditata dengan sangat indah, lengkap dengan ukiran lambang keluarga Hyuuga dan air mancur. Karena saat itu masih masuk musim dingin, tidak ada bunga yang mekar. Kalau musim semi pasti jauh lebih indah lagi.

Hinata kemudian membawanya masuk. Mereka langsung disambut seorang pelayan berseragam yang biasanya hanya dilihat Sakura di televisi. Dan matanya kembali memandang kagum pada ruang depan yang luas dan beratap tinggi itu. Ada foto berpigura berukuran besar di salah satu sisi dindingnya, menampilkan Hinata bersama keluarga besarnya. Yang duduk di tengah itu pastilah kakeknya, lalu ayahnya. Keduanya tampak angkuh, namun gagah. Ia mengenali Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata, yang sedang tersenyum manis di sebelah Hinata yang rambut panjangnya digelung anggun di belakang kepala. Dan tentu saja yang paling menyita perhatian Sakura di foto itu, Neji. Tampak luar biasa tampan dalam balutan jas resmi.

"Yuk, Sakura. K-kita ke kamarku," ajak Hinata seraya menggandeng tangan temannya itu, membawanya ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Sakura tidak bisa lebih tecengang lagi saat memasuki kamar Hinata. Ruangan itu luasnya kira-kira lima kali lipat kamarnya di Blossoms' Street, atau mungkin lebih. Tak ada barang-barang yang ditumpuk sembarangan seperti di kamarnya, tentu saja, semuanya diatur dengan sangat rapi. Di salah satu sisi kamar dilapisi dinding kaca yang memisahkan dengan balkon yang menghadap ke taman. Di dekatnya, ada satu area yang sepertinya khusus dibuat untuk Hinata menerima tamu. Ada satu set sofa nyaman di sana lengkap dengan meja kopi, dan lantainya dilapisi karpet tebal yang kelihatannya hangat. Sementara di area lain terdapat rak buku besar tempat Hinata menyimpan semua koleksi bukunya—mulai dari buku pengetahuan, ensiklopedi sampai novel-novel yang terhitung banyaknya. Lalu ada meja belajar lengkap dengan satu set PC, _notebook, printer _dan tetek bengek lain. Hinata juga punya televisi dan stereo set sendiri. Ah, kau belum menyebutkan ranjangnya… yang berukuran jauh lebih besar dari ranjangnya dan terlihat sangat nyaman. Dan semua itu bernuansa hangat seperti musim gugur yang didominasi warna cokelat, pastel dan putih.

Kalau ini kamarnya, Sakura akan betah walaupun hanya mendekam di dalam kamar seharian.

Dan itu pasti yang dikatakan Hinata; kostumnya!

Di dekat lemari yang menyatu dengan dinding, deretan kostum yang digantung rapi di gantungan dorong—seperti yang ada di ruang kostum klub drama di sekolah. Melihatnya, Sakura langsung merasa antusias.

Sementara Hinata menyimpan tas dan mantelnya, Sakura bergegas mendekati gantungan itu. Semuanya tampak indah dan masih baru. Bahkan kostum pelayan untuk tokoh _Annina _pun terlihat sangat cantik, meskipun modelnya sederhana. Gaun-gaun megah bergaya Eropa tempo dulu untuk para figuran, juga jas-jas buntut… hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Sakura bisa membayangkan setiap adegannya—terutama adegan di awal, tentu saja, yang melibatkan banyak figuran.

"Hinata, ini indah sekali…" ucap Sakura seraya mengamati kostum dengan label '_Flora Bervoix'._

Hinata yang saat itu sedang membantu pelayannya meletakkan cangkir-cangkir dan kudapan di atas meja kopi menoleh, tersenyum. "Menurutmu itu cukup?"

"Cukup?" Sakura memandangnya tak percaya. "Ini bagus _bangeeeet_… Tenten pasti setuju denganku kalau dia melihatnya."

Hinata tampak berseri-seri. "S-Syukurlah kalau begitu. Soalnya Kak Neji tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ah, terimakasih…" tambahnya pada pelayannya. Gadis pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit sebelum meminta diri meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura menggantung kembali gaun itu di tempatnya, lalu berjalan menuju sofa tempat Hinata duduk. "Trims," ucapnya saat Hinata mengangsurkan cangkir berisi teh yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Ia menghirup tehnya perlahan. "Tapi aku tidak melihat kostum Violetta dan Alfredo di sana," ujarnya kemudian.

"Kostum Alfredo masih di kamar Kak Neji. Dia mencobanya semalam. Kalau kostum Violetta…" Hinata meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja dan beranjak menuju lemarinya. Dikeluarkannya tiga helai gaun dari dalamnya dan membawanya ke sofa—Sakura bergeser supaya Hinata bisa menyampirkan gaunnya berjejer di punggung sofa. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini sudah bagus," ujarnya dengan senyum tidak yakin, "A-aku mencoba mengubah sedikit modelnya dari desain awal."

"Ini… ini cantik sekali…" Sakura mengambil salah satu gaun yang paling cantik di antara ketiganya setelah meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Gaun itu terlihat sangat megah—gaun pesta—berwarna putih gading dengan bagian bahu yang sedikit terbuka. Bagian pinggang ke bawah dibuat mengembang sebagaimana gaun-gaun Eropa jaman dulu. Sementara gaun kedua, warnanya lebih gelap dan desainnya lebih sederhana dari yang pertama—gaun untuk babak kedua. Dan gaun yang terakhir, lebih terlihat seperti gaun tidur, berwarna putih, terbuat dari kain ringan yang menjuntai sampai menutupi mata kaki.

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri, Hinata?"

"I-Iya… aku mencoba yang terbaik," Hinata menjawab dengan wajah merona.

"Wow! Keren sekali…" puji Sakura kagum. Gadis itu lalu berdiri, mengepaskan gaun itu di tubuhnya di depan cermin di lemari Hinata. "Kelihatannya pas."

"Um… b-bagaimana kalau Sakura coba memakainya?" usul Hinata.

Lima menit kemudian, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan cermin yang sama. Hanya saja kini gaun itu telah terpasang di tubuhnya. Sedikit kebesaran, terutama di bagian dada dan bahu, membuat gaunnya sedikit melorot ketika Sakura memakainya.

"Ah, ya ampun… ternyata benar kebesaran," keluh Hinata.

"Ahaha.. bisa diperbaiki, kok…" kata Sakura sambil menahan gaunnya agar tidak turun. Wajahnya memerah. _Ini karena dadaku rata, _pikirnya kesal.

Hinata segera mengambil peralatan menjahitnya, menyemat jarum di beberapa bagian sehingga gaun itu pas di tubuh Sakura yang ramping.

"Ini l-lebih baik, kan?" Hinata mundur untuk mengamati gaunnya yang kini sudah lebih pas. Ia tersenyum puas.

Berikutnya, Sakura juga memcoba dua gaun yang lain. Gaun kedua tidak ada masalah karena modelnya tertutup. Hanya perlu memperbaiki beberapa bagian saja, dan Sakura sangat menyukainya terutama gaun ketiga. Gaun itu longgar di tubuhnya—tapi itu disengaja untuk membuat kesan kurus—dan terasa sangat nyaman. Bagian kerahnya sedikit melorot sehingga menampakkan bahunya. Hanya saja bagian bawahnya kepanjangan sehingga Sakura harus mengangkatnya dulu agar bisa jalan tanpa keserimpet.

"Sakura sangat cantik memakai itu," puji Hinata tulus saat Sakura mencobanya. "Warna putih memang cocok dengan warna rambutmu."

"Benarkah?" Sakura berseri-seri, memutar tubuhnya sambil memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah melepas kucirannya sehingga rambut merah mudanya yang panjang menjuntai lembut di bahu sampai mencapai pinggangnya.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Kak Neji juga pasti setuju denganku," ujarnya—membuat Sakura merona lagi. Dan saat berikutnya gadis itu kembali menunduk, berkutat dengan benang dan jarum untuk mengecilkan gaun yang kebesaran di pangkuannya.

Menjinjing bagian bawah gaunnya, Sakura berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di samping Hinata. Sejenak ia hanya mengamati ketika tangan Hinata dengan terampil menggunakan jarum dan benang pada bagian dalam gaun itu. Sakura sangat mengagumi pekerjaannya yang rapi.

"Hinata sangat berbakat, ya…" ujarnya kemudian. "Pandai menjahit, memasak, bisa macam-macam. Suatu saat pasti bisa menjadi istri yang hebat. Benar-benar membuat iri…"

Wajah putih gadis Hyuuga itu merona mendengar pujian atas dirinya. "S-Sakura terlalu berlebihan. A-aku tidak sehebat itu," ujarnya merendah, dan Sakura bisa melihat kabut melintas di mata lavender gadis itu saat ia melanjutkan, "Ayahku tidak berpendapat sama. Menurutnya aku tidak memiliki kemampuan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh pewarisnya. Aku tidak sepintar Kak Neji, yang bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dengan mudah. Atau Hanabi yang berbakat, tegas dan bisa membanggakan keluarga di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Dia juga sangat pandai, tidak kalah dengan Kak Neji. Sementara aku… prestasiku biasa-biasa saja dan tidak memiliki bakat yang bisa membanggakan. Saat pertemuan keluarga, aku hanya bisa berdiri di sudut sementara Kak Neji dan Hanabi memperlihatkan kebolehan mereka. Kak Neji yang cukup piawai bermain piano dan Hanabi dengan biolanya. Yang bisa kumainkan hanyalah _recorder _yang pernah kita pelajari saat di sekolah dasar."

Sakura tercenung mendengarnya. Hinata menghela napas. Senyumnya terlihat suram.

"Kak Neji dulu selalu berkata padaku, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatku istimewa. Tapi aku merasa payah dalam segala hal. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah hal-hal biasa seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan lain; memasak, menjahit…"

"Kalau begitu, tanganmu lah yang istimewa, Hinata," kata Sakura riang, "Dia kreatif. Apa pun yang diolahnya akan menjadi enak—atau indah, seperti gaun ini. Ingat tidak saat kita masih di sekolah dasar, saat kita praktek membuat kue?" Sakura berhenti senjenak untuk tertawa. "Si Naruto itu… mencuri kue-kue yang dibuat anak-anak masing-masing satu. Tapi punyamu, dia mengambil semuanya. Aku ingat saat itu kau sampai menangis saat melihat piringmu kosong di dapur setelah istirahat."

"N-Naruto?"

"Iya," Sakura menangguk. "Kau tidak tahu, ya? Yang mencuri saat itu adalah Naruto. Dia pernah memberitahuku. Katanya dia ingin minta maaf padamu, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali, kau mungkin sudah lupa."

Hinata memasang ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. Tidak menyangka jika _maling _yang sudah membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu sampai Iruka Umino, gurunya saat itu, kebingungan, adalah Naruto. Gadis itu tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau menangis mendengarnya.

"Naruto…"

Dan kemudian Hinata menyadarinya, orang pertama yang mengakui kemampuannya memasak barangkali adalah Naruto. Karena praktek memasak saat itu adalah kali pertama Hinata benar-benar menyentuh dapur dan kue itu adalah karya pertamanya. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto jugalah yang pertama memberi _aplaus _padanya saat guru mereka di sekolah dasar menyuruhnya membacakan tugas karangan liburan musim panas—Saat itu Hinata menulis tentang kedai ramen enak yang dikunjunginya saat berlibur ke Oto.

"Ah, satu lagi," kata Sakura mengembalikan perhatian Hinata padanya lagi. "Kau berbakat menulis. Aku sangat suka artikel dan cerpen yang kau tulis di majalah sekolah. Menurutku itu sangat keren, seperti membaca karya-karya penulis pro. Gubernur kita juga mengakuinya, kan? Dan orangtua mana yang tidak bangga saat putrinya mendapatkan penghargaan. Benar, tidak?"

Itu juga adalah satu momen yang benar-benar langka bagi Hinata, saat ayahnya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kebanggaan. Juga adalah saat-saat dimana ia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia.

"Kalau kau menulis novel suatu hari nanti, Hinata, aku pasti akan membacanya."

"Terimakasih, Sakura…" ucap Hinata. Matanya tiba-tiba saja terasa basah.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk lengan Hinata dengan lembut. "Jangan merasa rendah diri lagi, ya. Menurutku kau sangat oke." Diacungkannya kedua ibu jarinya di depan Hinata.

Mata lavender Hinata mengerjap. Gadis itu kemudian tertawa kecil, ikut mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Sakura juga sangat oke."

Saat berikutnya kamar itu dipenuhi suara gelak tawa dari kedua gadis.

-

-

"Eeh.. ini Sasuke?" suara Sakura terdengar geli.

Saat itu Hinata sudah selesai memperbaiki semua kostum buatannya dan ia sedang duduk di atas karpet sementara beberapa album foto lama terhampar di depannya. Sakura, yang sudah memakai pakaiannya sendiri, duduk bersila di sampingnya sambil makan camilan buah.

Mereka sedang melihat-lihat foto lama milik Hinata, dan Sakura yang awalnya hanya antusias melihat foto-foto kecil Neji kini perhatiannya tertuju pada foto seorang bocah laki-laki bertampang cemberut. Rambut hitamnya dihiasi bunga warna-warni dan bocah itu memakai gaun—padahal jelas kalau dia bocah laki-laki. Sementara di sebelahnya, Hinata cilik memakai _tux._

Hinata mencondongkan tubuh di atas album yang dibuka Sakura dan tertawa. "Iya. Itu Sasuke."

"Ya ampuun… Sasuke mau-maunya didandani seperti itu." Sakura tertawa gelak-gelak sampai air matanya keluar melihat foto yang benar-benar konyol itu. "Kalian berdua sepertinya dari kecil sudah dekat, ya—kau dan Sasuke?" tanyanya kemudian setelah tawanya mereda. Sakura membuka-buka halaman lain dari album itu dan menemukan beberapa foto Sasuke kecil di sana—juga Itachi bocah.

"Ayahku dan ayah Sasuke itu partner bisnis, dan teman dekat saat di Universitas. Jadi saat mereka berkumpul, kami—anak-anaknya—juga diajak serta. Kadang-kadang kami yang ke Oto mengunjungi Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto, kadang-kadang mereka yang datang ke Konoha mengunjungi kami. Seperti itu…"

"Sepertinya seru sekali," komentar Sakura. "Seperti ayah-ayahnya Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji. Tiga keluarga mereka juga sering liburan bersama. Pasti ramai."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "A-apalagi kalau sepupu-sepupu kami yang lain juga diajak. Benar-benar seru," ia mengenang, "Waktu Hanabi belum lahir—dan almarhum Ibu masih ada—aku dan Sasuke lah yang paling kecil di antara kami semua. Jadi seringnya kami berdua yang jadi korban, kalau kau tahu maksudku." Gadis itu merujuk pada foto pengantin-cilik-terbalik yang tadi.

"Aku tahu maksudmu," kekeh Sakura, "Sayangnya Sasuke yang sekarang tidak sejinak dulu. Omong-omong, Sasuke dulu seperti apa?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, tampak memikirkan jawabannya sementara ia mengunyah potong buah stroberi. "Hmm… Sasuke dulu sangat lengket dengan kakaknya. Apa-apa Kak Itachi, tidak bisa lepas. Mulai dari main, makan, tidur, bahkan ke kamar mandi. Kalau tidak ada Kak Itachi, dia tidak mau."

"Pantas saja mereka sangat akrab sampai sekarang," komentar Sakura. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Um…" Hinata meletakkan jarinya di dagu, "Dia sangat suka menangis. Dan kalau sudah menangis susah sekali membuatnya berhenti. Pernah sekali dia kesal dengan Kak Neji yang merebut mainannya, Sasuke melemparnya dengan bebek karet dan langsung menangis. Padahal Kak Neji tidak membalas apa-apa."

"Astaga… dasar bocah!" Sakura tergelak.

Sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Berbicara tentang Sasuke, ia jadi teringat belakangan ini hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke sepertinya sedang tidak terlalu baik di sekolah. Melihat mereka yang biasanya akrab—walau kadang ada cekcok mulut—menjadi saling menjauh begitu, rasanya agak aneh bagi Hinata.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembar terakhir album foto di pangkuannya dan menatap Hinata.

"Kau dan Sasuke… ada masalah, ya?"

Senyum di wajah Sakura langsung lenyap saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa hampa. Beberapa saat yang lalu, saat mereka membicarakan Sasuke, semuanya seakan baik-baik saja di antara mereka berdua. Tapi sekarang, saat Hinata menyebut-nyebutnya lagi, Sakura menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang baik-baik saja di antara ia dan Sasuke. Dan tatapan menusuk Sasuke yang dilihatnya tadi pagi kembali mengganggunya.

"Hmm…" gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk. "Tapi bukan hal yang penting, kurasa," tambahnya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran yang tidak mencapai matanya.

Namun sepertinya Hinata masih belum diyakinkan hanya dengan itu. Gadis itu mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil, pasti tahu kalau 'bukan hal yang penting' tidak akan membuat Sasuke menjauhi teman yang sangat ia pedulikan sebelumnya. Pasti ada hal lain. Tapi melihat sikap Sakura yang menghindar, sepertinya ia tidak ingin membicarakannya. Dan Hinata tidak mendesaknya.

"Mudah-mudahan semuanya cepat membaik," hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

"Trims."

Sakura menutup album di pangkuannya dan menaruhnya di atas tupukan yang sudah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Ia menghela napas. Kembali memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke—tidak hanya Sasuke, tapi juga Sai—membuatnya tidak nyaman. Gadis itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang luas itu, sebelum pandangannya tertumbuk pada rak buku yang lebih mirip seperti perpustakaan kecil.

"Hei, boleh aku melihat-lihat?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk ke arah rak.

"Tentu," sahut Hinata.

Sakura lantas beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju rak. Hinata memang sangat rapi, semuanya disusun berdasarkan kategori—fiksi dan non-fiksi, mata pelajaran dan buku populer. Dan semuanya disusun berdasarkan abjad. Yang paling menarik perhatian Sakura sebagai menikmat fiksi, tentu saja rak yang berisi novel.

Koleksinya sangat lengkap, Sakura membantin iri, jika dibandingkan dengan koleksinya yang tidak seberapa di rumah. Tapi meskipun lengkap, koleksi Hinata lebih didominasi novel-novel romance sementara Sakura lebih banyak membaca misteri, psikologis atau petualangan, meskipun ia juga tidak menolak romance. Ada novel yang sama seperti yang Neji berikan padanya di sana, juga… Gerakan tangannya yang menyusuri rak terhenti di salah satu judul novel yang tampak tidak asing.

_Love Story_

Ia lantas mengambilnya dari rak. Benar saja, itu novel yang sama seperti yang Sasuke berikan padanya sebelum ia pergi ke Oto beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kenangannya kembali lagi…

"_Kau merindukannya, ya?" _kata-kata Naruto kembali terngiang.

"Sakura suka novel romance juga?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh!" Sakura menoleh dengan terkejut pada Hinata yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya. "Yeah, lumayan."

"Yang itu ceritanya bagus sekali." Hinata memandang buku di tangan Sakura. "Salah satu favoritku. Kau sudah baca?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku punya satu di rumah. Sasuke memberikannya untukku. Ceritanya memang sangat bagus. '_Love means never having to say you're sorry__'. _Aku suka bagian itu."

"Eh?" Hinata tampak terkejut. "Sasuke memberikannya padamu?"

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"O—Oh, tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Hinata cepat-cepat.

—Dan ia mulai memahami alasan di balik masalah di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Rupanya ada hati yang telah berpindah tanpa ia menyadarinya. Masalahnya, gadis itu tidak tahu harus berpihak pada siapa kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi; Love Story © Erich Segal_

_Huaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Fiuh… Sepertinya ceritanya bakal molor lagi nih, soalnya adegan yang aku rencanain sejak chapter 74 malah belum keluar-keluar sampe sekarang. *sigh* Mianhe.. Maaf juga kalo gaje. Lagi stuck banget nyusun kata-katanya. Terus buat fansnya Sai dan Ino, gomen… mereka kesannya jadi egois banget di sini, terutama Sai-nya._

_Terus, kata-kata tentang Hinata yang terakhir pada ngerti gak? _

_Makasih banyak-banyak buat yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya; __**Halo-Daus-Salam, Nie Akanaru, Uchiha Cesa, lia chan, Emi Yoshikuni, **__**Chido daidai-iro**__, __**yarai yarai chan, Mugiwara piratez, Nakamura Miharu-chan, kakkoii-chan, kennko-hime, Michishige Asuka, Naru-mania, Mayuura, D.C. Mei, himawari usagi, alegre541, wong lewat, FranbergH, **__**ayrin uchiFan 4ever,**_ _**Cake S. Vessalius**_, _**Akabara Hikari & Sabaku nikuChi. **__Reviewnya berarti banget buatku.. ^^_

_Dan buat FranbergH, kenapa masih ada GaaMatsu, soalnya mereka berdua OTP saya, jadi kudu masuk. Wkwkwkwk.. XD #PLAK! _


	78. Chapter 77

_Persahabatan diwarnai dengan berbagai pengalaman suka dan duka, dihibur-disakiti, diperhatikan-dikecewakan, __didengar-diabaikan, dibantu-ditolak, namun semua ini tidak pernah sengaja dilakukan dengan tujuan kebencian._

--00--

"Sakura tidak tinggal makan malam?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sedang menuruni tangga kediaman Hyuuga.

Saat itu matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Kedua gadis yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab itu kelewat asyik mengobrol sampai-sampai tidak menyadari waktu, dan terkejut sendiri saat menyadari langit di luar sudah gelap.

Sakura tersenyum menyesal menanggapi tawaran baik hati Hinata. "Terimakasih, Hinata. Tapi hari ini aku sudah janji akan makan malam dengan keluargaku di restoran kami."

"Ah," Hinata terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi buru-buru menutupinya dengan senyum manis.

Melihat kilas kekecewaan di wajah Hinata, Sakura menduga tidak sering kunjungan teman ke rumahnya seperti ini. Dan mengingat reputasi keluarganya di seantero Konoha, barangkali mereka terlalu canggung untuk datang langsung.

"Mungkin lain kali," kata Sakura kemudian, seraya mengamit lengan Hinata, "Pasti menyenangkan."

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri. Keduanya lalu menuruni tangga bersama-sama, tepat ketika salah seorang pelayan rumah itu melesat melintasi ruang depan menuju pintu. Seorang gadis sekitar dua belas tahun yang rambut cokelat panjangnya tertutup topi woll putih tebal melangkah masuk begitu sang pelayan membukakan pintu. Tas biola tersampir di bahunya, selain ransel hitam sekolahnya. Dan di belakangnya—yang membuat hati Sakura mencelos—kakak sepupu Hinata yang juga seniornya di sekolah. Keduanya masih mengenakan mantel dan syal.

"Selamat datang, Nona Hanabi," sambut sang pelayan kaku. "Tuan Neji."

"Aa! Ada Kak Sakura!" Hanabi yang langsung menyadari kehadiran orang asing di sana berseru.

Sakura mengerjap, terkejut karena Hanabi masih mengenalinya, padahal mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan itu pun tidak banyak berinteraksi. Dan adik Hinata masih belum berubah dari saat terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya—ceria dan penuh percaya diri, kontras dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Halo," balas Sakura canggung. Mata hijaunya beralih pada Neji yang entah mengapa terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. "H-Hai, Neji."

"Kak Neji, tadi Sakura habis mencoba kostumnya," beritahu Hinata sambil mengerling Sakura yang merona. Ia tersenyum. "Dia cantik sekali. Seharusnya kakak melihatnya tadi."

"Oh ya?" Neji seperti menghindari tatapan Sakura, tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang menyadarinya, karena saat berikutnya Hanabi berseru bersemangat,

"Benar? Kostum puteri raja itu kah? Wah, aku ingin lihaaat!" Dengan cepat, Hanabi menarik-narik lengan mantel Neji, "Kak Neji juga coba kostum yang kemarin ya. Pasti serasi!"

Wajah Sakura semakin memanas melihat antusiasme adik perempuan Hinata. Dan anggukan setuju juga tatapan memohon dari Hinata sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Lain kali saja," sahut Neji, disambut suara-suara kecewa dari dua saudarinya—dan senyum dari Sakura. "Sekarang sudah malam dan…" Neji mengerling gadis berambut merah muda di depannya, "bukankah Sakura sudah mau pulang?"

"Hanya sebentar saja kok. Ayolah, Kak…" Hanabi masih berkeras.

Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyahut ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ada pesan masuk—dari ibunya. Gadis itu menghela napas lega, tersenyum saat menemukan alasan sah untuk menghindari desakan kakak beradik Hyuuga itu. "Um… Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibuku sudah mencariku," ujarnya sambil melambaikan ponselnya.

"Aaah…" Hanabi mengeluh, sama sekali tidak berusaha repot-repot menutupi kekecewaannya. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tapi Hanabi kan bisa lihat nanti waktu pementasan," hibur Hinata, menahan tawanya melihat wajah cemberut sang adik. "Benar kan, Kak Neji?"

Sakura otomatis melirik ke arah cowok itu lagi, tepat ketika Neji sedang menatapnya. Namun kemudian Neji buru-buru berpaling dan menjawab, "Hn."

Senyum di wajah Sakura sedikit melemah. Gadis itu merasa ada yang lain dari sikap Neji terhadapnya saat itu—entah apa yang menyebabkan cowok itu bersikap kaku di depannya, tidak seperti biasanya_._ Dan ini membuat Sakura mengira ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dan rupanya hal itu tercermin dari perubahan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Sakura?" sentuhan Hinata di lengannya membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Hanabi sudah pergi dari sana.

"Eh—um… tidak. Aku cuma teringat ada tugas yang belum selesai," Sakura dengan cepat mengarang alasan. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, Hinata, Neji."

Hinata kemudian mengantar Sakura sampai di pintu depan, meninggalkan Neji yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula. "Sudah gelap," Hinata berkata khawatir, "Sebaiknya Sakura diantar saja, ya. Ko ada, kan?" ia menanyai pelayannya yang masih berdiri di pintu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Hinata," Sakura cepat-cepat menolak, merasa tidak enak, "Aku bisa pulang naik bus. Haltenya tidak jauh dari sini, kan?"

"Tapi, Sakura—"

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu," sela Neji kontan saja membuat Sakura terkejut. Setelah sikap kaku yang ditunjukkannya sejak datang tadi, tawarannya ini benar-benar tak terduga. Cowok berambut cokelat gelap itu menghampiri mereka. "Ini sudah gelap. Tidak baik seorang gadis jalan sendirian. Terlebih daerah sini sedikit rawan."

"Aa—"

"Kak Neji benar," sela Hinata, mengangguk.

Sakura memandang Neji ragu. "Tapi, kau baru saja pulang." Namun perasaan canggung gadis itu langsung lenyap, digantikan dengan perasaan hangat yang familier ketika Neji memberinya senyuman tipis yang biasa—yang selama ini selalu membuatnya meleleh.

"Tidak apa. Aku antar?"

Seketika gadis itu berubah pikiran. Kepalanya terangguk, dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang merona. "Trims, Neji."

Selang beberapa waktu setelah Neji menaruh tas dan mengambil kunci mobilnya di kamar, cowok itu sudah duduk di belakang roda kemudi _jaguar _silver miliknya dengan Sakura duduk di bangku penumpang di sisinya. Perjalanan berlangsung dalam keheningan sementara mobil yang mereka tumpangi meluncur mulus meninggalkan kawasan _White Hills. _Sesekali Sakura melirik Neji yang tampak berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya. Gadis itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat wajah Neji yang serius itu. Lampu-lampu jalan yang mereka lewati memantul di matanya yang keperakan, membias di kulitnya yang bersih, membuatnya semakin enak dipandang. Sakura jadi teringat saat mereka pergi bersama menonton opera di _Konoha Hall, _saat itu Neji sama tampannya seperti saat ini.

Dan Neji rupanya menyadari perhatian gadis di sebelahnya. Ketika mobil mereka terhenti lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah, cowok itu menoleh. Dengan semu di wajahnya, Sakura buru-buru berpaling memandang ke arah jalan di sisi jendelanya, sembari menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya dengan sikap gugup, malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi Neji. Meski begitu, Neji sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya memandangi gadis di sebelahnya yang sepertinya mendadak sangat tertarik dengan lampu jalan. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Sakura?"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. "Ya?"

Sejenak Neji terlihat ragu. "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Cowok itu kembali berpaling, karena tepat saat itu lampu lalu lintas kembali menyala hijau.

Sakura menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Penasaran. Tapi rasa panas tiba-tiba menjalari wajahnya saat pikiran itu melintas. _Mungkin Neji ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya—tapi masih terlalu malu untuk itu. _

"Tidak keberatan aku menyalakan musik?" tanya Neji kemudian yang segera disambut dengan anggukan dari Sakura.

_Barangkali itu akan membuat moodnya bagus, _pikirnya saat alunan lembut _Moon River _mulai terdengar dari pengeras suara. Melodi itu terus mengisi keheningan di antara keduanya sampai akhirnya mereka berbelok ke kawasan _Crimson Drive—_Sakura tidak ingat pernah memberitahu Neji ia akan pergi ke restoran setelah ini. Mungkin Hinata yang memberitahunya.

Menuju _Blossoms Café, _berarti mereka akan melewati kediaman Uchiha bersaudara. Sakura otomatis menoleh begitu mereka melintas di depan rumah nomor sembilan. Sebuah BMW hitam terparkir di depan garasi. Seperti rumah-rumah lain di sekelilingnya, lampu rumah Sasuke dalam keadaan menyala dan Sakura bisa melihat siluet orang-orang di jendela. Sejenak ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke di dalam sana, sampai ia teringat sedang tidak berbicara dengan cowok itu.

Sakura menghela napas. _Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini aku malah kepikiran Sasuke, sih? Menyusahkan saja…_

"Itu Sasuke, kan?"

Mata hijau Sakura mengerjap saat mendapati sosok berjaket biru baru saja muncul dari ujung jalan yang berlawanan dengan arah datang mereka. Seekor _golden retriever _berlari-lari kecil di samping sosok yang sedang membawa bungkusan belanjaan di dalam gendongannya.

Sasuke.

Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu; Sakura refleks memerosotkan duduknya di jok mobil, seakan sedang berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan.

Neji memandangnya heran. "Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?"

"Tidak," sahut Sakura agak terlalu cepat.

Neji yang semula hendak melambatkan mobilnya, bermaksud untuk menyapa Sasuke, kembali mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Sakura menghela napas lega begitu mereka sudah melewati Sasuke dan anjingnya. Sejenak tadi sepertinya ia melihat mata hitam Sasuke mengarah padanya, meskipun Sakura tidak begitu yakin.

_Tapi kenapa aku begitu takut Sasuke melihatku bersama Neji? _pikir Sakura kemudian, merasa bodoh sendiri.

"Kalian berdua sedang bertengkar?" tanya Neji, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Um… kami.. er… ada sedikit masalah," jawab Sakura gugup. "Tapi bukan masalah besar kok. Biasa kan, di antara teman," ia buru-buru menambahkan.

Tidak sampai lima menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pelataran parkir _Blossoms Café _yang penuh_. _Jam-jam seperti itu memang sedang ramai-ramainya. Dari jendelanya, Sakura bisa melihat para pegawai restoran keluarganya itu sibuk melesat kesana kemari melayani pengunjung.

"Rasanya sudah lama tidak kemari," komentar Neji, memandang bangunan berdinding merah itu.

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menoleh padanya. "Kapan-kapan mampirlah lagi."

Neji tidak menanggapi ini. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Sakura."

"Eh—a-apa itu?" tanya Sakura gugup. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang tanpa dikomando. _Mungkin ini saatnya…_

Lagi-lagi keraguan melintas di wajah Neji—ragu, namun Sakura juga bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah tampan itu. "Itu…" kata-katanya terhenti, dan selama beberapa saat Neji hanya menatap Sakura. "Aku…"

"Hmm?" Sakura menunggunya.

"Setelah ujian selesai, kau mau pergi denganku?"

Sakura mengerjap. "Kau mengajakku keluar?" –_kencan?_

"Ya." Neji mengambil napas, lalu melanjutkan—masih mempertahankan kontak mata. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Mungkin setelah ujian semester adalah saat yang tepat—maksudku, aku tidak ingin konsentrasi ujianmu terpecah."

"Oh—oke," sahut Sakura kemudian, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin Neji mengatakannya saat itu juga.

Neji tersenyum padanya. "Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi."

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Neji," ucapnya setelah itu.

"Hn."

Sebelum Neji menyadarinya, Sakura telah mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi. Cowok itu memandang terkejut—terlalu terkejut untuk menanggapi dengan kata-kata. Hanya kilatan rasa bersalah di mata pucatnya, yang sama sekali tak disadari Sakura.

"Sampai ketemu di sekolah," ucap Sakura tanpa bisa menutupi keceriaan dalam suaranya. Wajahnya luar biasa berseri-seri. "Semoga sukses dengan ujiannya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Neji—atau karena terlalu gugup setelah mencuri kecupan di pipi cowok itu—Sakura bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju restoran dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk sebelum berbalik untuk melihat mobil Neji masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan senyum lebar, gadis itu melambai.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana, mengawasi ketika _jaguar _silver itu melaju pergi sebelum kemudian kembali berbalik untuk menemui ibu, paman dan calon bibinya yang sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam.

.

.

Seorang remaja pria jangkung berambut hitam baru saja melangkah ke udara malam yang dingin di luar minimarket ujung jalan itu dengan kedua tangan menggendong kantung belanjaan berisi minuman dan makanan kecil. Seekor retriever berbulu cokelat keemasan berlari-lari kecil di sampingnya, mengibas ekornya dengan riang, sangat kontras dengan tuannya yang bertampang cemberut.

Yah, cowok tampan berambut hitam kebiruan itu tidak sepenuhnya bisa disalahkan. Belum lima menit ia sampai di rumahnya sejak seharian berkutat di sekolah mengurusi persiapan festival sekolah, kakaknya sudah menyuruhnya pergi lagi untuk membeli makanan kecil dan minuman ringan untuk temannya yang katanya akan datang sebentar lagi. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengistirahatkan pantatnya barang sejenak.

Menggumamkan kutukan pada kakaknya, Sasuke berjalan menyeberangi lapangan parkir minimarket yang sempit dengan Rufus yang setia mengikutinya. Yah, barangkali hanya Rufus lah satu-satunya makhluk di dunia ini yang mengerti penderitaannya saat itu, pikir Sasuke masam.

Mobil-mobil berseliweran di jalan itu ketika Sasuke berjalan di bawah naungan lampu-lampu jalan yang temaram memasuki _Crimson Drive. _Ia berhenti sejenak saat melewati _Blossoms Café. _Restoran itu tampak sedang ramai. Mau tak mau itu mengingatkannya pada beberapa waktu belakangan, saat ia bersama Naruto, Sai dan Ino membantu sebagai pelayan di sana. Saat itu… semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Namun entakan tak nyaman di dasar perutnya segera menghapus senyum tipis yang terulas di bibirnya saat ia menyadari barangkali ia dan Sakura tidak akan bisa seperti itu lagi setelah apa yang terjadi.

Salakkan Rufus membuatnya tersadar. Anjing itu menatapnya bingung dengan matanya yang gelap berkilau. Sasuke menghela napasnya berat, menciptakan gumpalan uap hangat di depan mulutnya, sebelum kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya yang masih berjarak beberapa blok lagi dari sana. Rufus mengikutinya.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah ketika sebuah _jaguar silver _muncul dari kejauhan, berjalan dalam kecepatan sedang menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya yang silau akibat lampu sorot mobil mewah itu—namun itu tak menghalanginya menangkap sosok yang duduk di dalamnya. Rambut merah muda…

_Sakura?_

Mobil itu lewat begitu saja.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menoleh ke belakang. Hatinya mencelos ketika ia mengenali mobil yang baru saja melewatinya sebagai mobil Neji. Perasaan terbakar yang sudah begitu familier sekarang kembali lagi—dan Rufus, seakan tahu bahaya yang mendekat, menyalak keras.

"SIAL!" Sasuke menendang tiang kotak pos rumah di hadapannya—dan langsung menyesalinya karena sesaat kemudian rasa nyeri menjalar dari bagian kakinya yang menghantam besi itu. Cowok itu mengumpat keras seraya melompat memegangi kakinya yang sakit. Melengkapi kesialannya hari itu, sebagian belanjaan yang dibawanya tumpah dan berhamburan di trotoar. Rufus menyalak riang, mengejar kaleng-kaleng minuman yang menggelinding.

"RUFUS, JANGAN GIGIT ITU!"

Seraya merutuk pelan, Sasuke membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan kembali belanjaannya yang tercecer, mengabaikan rasa sakit di ujung-ujung jari kakinya. Gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan mengulurkan kaleng _coke _padanya. Ia mendongak dan terkejut saat melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Butuh bantuan, teman?" Naruto nyengir lebar padanya.

"Oh, yeah. Trims," sahut Sasuke, mengambil kaleng _coke _yang diulurkan Naruto dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantung belanjaan. Sasuke melihatnya saat Naruto membungkuk untuk memunguti kaleng-kaleng yang lain, sahabat pirangnya itu masih mengenakan jaket yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya ke sekolah, dan tas punggungnya tersampir di bahu. "Kau dari mana?"

"Huh?" Naruto menegakkan diri, menaruh dua kaleng minuman lagi ke dalam kantung yang dibawa Sasuke. "Tidak dari mana-mana." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Dari rumah," tambahnya ketika melihat tatapan tak percaya Sasuke. "Aku memang berniat main ke rumahmu. Tidak keberatan, kan? Aku er… ingin minta tolong kau mengajariku beberapa.. um… tahulah, untuk ujian nanti." Semburat merah muncul di wajah _tan _Naruto dan ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan mengajariku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto beberapa saat sementara ia mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya itu. "Heh… dasar bodoh," dengus Sasuke setelah ia mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto. "Kenapa tidak minta tolong ayahmu saja? Dia kan guru."

"Huh… aku juga inginnya begitu," gerutu Naruto, "Tapi Pap sedang sibuk membuat soal ujian untuk murid-muridnya sendiri. Dan kau kira gampang minta tolong padamu? Harga diri nih…" ia menambahkan seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "_Geez…_"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Terserah." –tapi toh akhirnya Sasuke tidak menolak. Tepatnya, ia tidak bisa menolaknya, karena ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura dan seperti biasa, Naruto selalu datang di saat yang tepat. Sasuke tidak peduli apa alasannya.

Dan sepertinya memang keputusan yang tepat mengizinkan Naruto untuk datang ke tempatnya. Serombongan besar teman kantor kakaknya sudah ada di sana ketika ia dan Naruto tiba di rumah. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kakaknya punya teman sebanyak ini selain teman-teman anehnya yang menyebut diri mereka Akatsuki saat di sekolah menengah dulu. Dan teman-teman kantornya ini sama berisiknya dengan Akatsuki, walau tidak sampai ada yang menyalakan petasan di dalam rumah seperti salah satu teman Akatsuki Itachi dulu.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah duduk di atas lantai yang dialasi bantal duduk di kamar Sasuke selang beberapa waktu, dengan meja rendah di antara mereka dan buku-buku yang terbuka terhampar di atasnya. Namun alih-alih berkutat dengan buku-buku itu, Naruto malah asyik melahap _pizza _yang sengaja dipesan Itachi untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau ini kemari sebenarnya untuk belajar atau makan?" tukas Sasuke tak sabar.

Naruto nyengir dengan mulut penuh. Ia mengambil waktu untuk mengunyah dan menelan _pizza-_nya sebelum berkata, "Istirahat sebentar, kepalaku sudah hampir pecah. Lagipula aku lapar, belum makan malam. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" Digesernya kotak _pizza _yang tinggal setengahnya lagi pada Sasuke. "Ayolah, kakakmu sengaja membelikan kita _pizza _bukan untuk dicueki, tahu."

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Sasuke tak berminat, mendorong kotak itu menjauh darinya. Kemudian beranjak.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ambil minuman…" –kemudian pintu menutup di belakangnya.

"Oi, boleh aku minta _cola?_" seru Naruto pada pintu—dan tentu saja ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Hanya langkah kaki Sasuke menuruni tangga yang terdengar. Mengangkat bahu, Naruto memasukkan sisa potongan _pizza-_nya ke dalam mulut dan meraih ponsel di tasnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika mendapati satu _missed call _dari Sai di layarnya.

.

.

Berkencan itu ternyata tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Itu yang belakangan ini disadari oleh Sai. Bukannya ia sudah bosan atau bagaimana, tentu saja dia masih sangat menyayangi kekasihnya. Namun ada saatnya di mana ia merasakan kekosongan yang tak nyaman di dadanya, seakan ada sesuatu yang tadinya ada di sana, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Awalnya ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya saja—dan yah, ia memang ahli dalam hal itu, bukan?—Tapi lama-kelamaan itu semakin mengganggunya. Terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sasuke yang terang-terangan tidak suka ia berkencan dengan Ino sudah tidak lagi bicara dengannnya. Kemudian Sakura, yang beberapa jam yang lalu ia buat menangis karena kata-katanya yang kelewatan—juga karena Ino—Sai tidak yakin gadis itu akan melupakannya dalam waktu dekat. Dan Naruto…

"…_sekali lagi aku melihatmu membuatnya menangis, aku tidak akan tinggal diam…"_

Kata-katanya tadi siang cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa kecewanya Naruto terhadap sikapnya. Bukan hanya karena ia telah melukai Sakura. Sai tahu selama ini Naruto selalu menahan dirinya soal ia dan Ino. Dan sikapnya pada Sakura telah mendesak Naruto sampai ke ambang batas kesabarannya.

Sai menghela napas berat seraya menyisir rabut yang terjatuh ke dahinya, menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena rasa bersalah pada ketiga sahabatnya. Ia tak bisa memungkiri lagi—ia sangat merindukan mereka dalam kehidupannya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga tidak bisa berpaling dari Ino. Ia merasa tidak bisa jauh dari gadis itu.

Ino benar-benar telah menguasai dirinya.

Oke, barangkali itu agak berlebihan, tapi _memang _itulah yang dirasakannya. _Kakak… apa kau dulu juga merasa seperti ini?_

Belum lagi ancaman yang selalu diterimanya semenjak ia dan Ino mulai berkencan. Pesan-pesan tak dikenal yang beberapa kali masuk ke ponselnya, yang mengingatkannya pada status Ino. Awalnya Sai mengira itu ulah Sasuke, dan ia mengabaikannya. Sampai kemudian ia sadar Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu—seperti mengganti nomor ponsel hanya untuk menerornya. Tapi Sai tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal ini pada siapa pun, termasuk pada tiga sahabatnya dan Ino. Ia selalu bersikap seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa pun.

Tapi semakin lama, pesan yang diterimanya semakin mengerikan. Seperti yang diterimanya beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang kemudian membuatnya refleks menghubungi nomor orang pertama yang melintas dalam kepalanya. Sai tidak pernah merasa begitu terancam seperti saat itu—bahkan tidak saat geng Inui masih sering menggencetnya dulu—dan ia butuh seseorang di dekatnya, dan itu bukan Ino.

Sayangnya Naruto tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Dan mau tak mau membuat Sai berpikir mungkin Naruto tidak mau bicara dengannya, seperti halnya Sasuke.

_Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan pada teman-temanku?_

Suara getaran dari ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya membuyarkan lamunan cowok berambut eboni itu. Sai mengangkat tubuhnya duduk dan mengambil ponselnya. Ada satu pesan masuk, dari Naruto.

'_Hey, what's up?'_

Senyum Sai mengembang. Lega.

'_Kukira kau tidak mau bicara padaku.'_

Balasan Naruto masuk tak lama kemudian.

'_Asal kau tahu saja, aku masih marah padamu. Tapi kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, bicara saja.'_

Lama Sai hanya memandangi layar ponselnya. Ragu, apa sebaiknya ia menceritakannya pada Naruto atau tidak. Sampai ia mengetik balasannya,

'_Bisa kita bertemu? Tidak enak membicarakannya di ponsel.'_

'_Oke. Datanglah kemari. Aku sedang di rumah Sasuke, mungkin akan menginap malam ini. Kita bisa ngobrol bertiga.'_

Sai mengerjap. _Di rumah Sasuke…?_

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Satu lagi pesan dari Naruto.

'_Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan keberatan kalau yang ingin kau bicarakan benar-benar mendesak. Dia tidak sejahat itu, Sai.'_

Sai tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sampai ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini bukan pesan baru yang masuk, melainkan Naruto yang langsung meneleponnya.

"_Kau oke?_" itulah pertanyaan pertama yang didengarnya setelah ia menekan tombol jawab. Ada nada khawatir tersirat dari suara Naruto di seberang.

"Yeah," sahut Sai berbohong.

"_Tidak. Kau tidak oke,"_ kata Naruto. Sai bisa mendengarnya menghela napas. _"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan meneleponku. Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?"_

.

.

"…Jadi kau mau bicara apa?"

Naruto sedang bicara di ponselnya ketika Sasuke kembali ke kamar dengan membawa dua kaleng _coke. _

"Huh, Sasuke? Aah… dia ada di sini," kata Naruto pada seseorang di seberang sambungannya, mengerling Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di seberang mejanya. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya sudah, kalau tidak bisa sekarang. Bagaimana kalau besok? Hmm… di _KCP_?—Baiklah. Besok aku hubungi lagi."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto memutuskan sambungan.

"Sai," jawab Naruto seraya mengambil kaleng _coke _yang diulurkan Sasuke padanya.

"Mau apa dia?"

Naruto mengernyit mendengar nada tak suka dalam suara Sasuke. "Jangan ketus begitu. Dia kan teman kita,"—Sasuke mencibir dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _'teman macam apa yang tidak mendengarkan temannya?'_, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya—"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Dia kedengaran agak…" Naruto mengangkat bahu sementara tangannya membuka kaleng minumannya. Kaleng itu mendesis dan cairan di dalamnya muncrat keluar. Naruto mengumpat keras. "_What the hell!"_

"Pasti gara-gara jatuh tadi," kata Sasuke menahan geli melihat tampang Naruto yang belepotan _coke._

"_Yeah. Whatever!_" Naruto menyeka cairan kecokelatan yang terciprat ke wajahnya dengan lengan kausnya, lalu menyeruput minumannya sedikit. "Omong-omong soal Sai tadi, dia kedengarannya agak… seperti orang ketakutan. Entahlah… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Sasuke mendengus. "Setelah kau mengancamnya, tentu saja dia ketakutan bicara denganmu."

"Omong kosong," Naruto terkekeh. "Aku hanya kepikiran," lanjutnya setelah keduanya terdiam agak lama. Dahinya berkerut. "Apa Idate sudah tahu? Maksudku, kau tahu bagaimana Idate Morino, kan? Dia—"

"_Well, _aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia," sela Sasuke tak berminat seraya menarik buku _Science-_nya lagi.

Naruto nyengir, baru menyadari Sasuke belum pernah berinteraksi dengan kekasih _resmi _Ino itu. "Oh, sori. Maksudku, Idate orangnya keras dan posesif. Dulu juga dia yang membuat Ino keluar dari band. Dia tipe cowok yang tidak akan segan-segan bersikap kejam—bahkan pada pacarnya sendiri. Kau bisa bayangkan jika dia tahu tentang Sai?"

"Seseorang akan dapat masalah besar," sahut Sasuke dalam gumaman pelan.

"Persis." Naruto mengangguk seraya mencomot sepotong _pizza _lagi.

Keduanya terdiam lagi sementara Naruto menghabiskan makanannya. Di depannya, Sasuke tampak menekuni bukunya, meskipun matanya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Mau tak mau ia jadi mencemaskan Sai juga, terlebih setelah mendengar bagaimana perangai kekasih Ino itu. Tidak peduli Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi bayangan mengerikan tentang apa yang akan terjadi seandainya si Morino ini tahu…

_Tidak, tidak… Sai menolak mendengarkan dan malah menghinaku. Mengapa aku harus peduli padanya? Cih!_

"Kalian berencana bertemu besok untuk membicarakan ini?"

"Hmm…" Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin. Tidak tahu juga. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke agak terlalu cepat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya?" Naruto memutar matanya. "Dasar!"

Sasuke merasa wajahnya menghangat. Mungkin Sasuke tidak merasa, tapi Naruto menyadari perubahan ekspresinya. Cowok pirang itu terkekeh kecil. Ternyata Sasuke _memang _tidak sekeras kelihatannya, bukan?

"Haah.. habis makan, aku jadi ngantuk…" Naruto menggeliat seraya menguap lebar-lebar.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari bukunya dan melotot pada sahabatnya itu. "Jangan bilang kau mau tidur _di sini_, Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto nyengir, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku belum bilang, ya?"

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa soal menginap di sini!"

"_Well, eh—_sekarang aku sudah bilang, kan? Boleh?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Yeah—"

"Asyik!" Naruto melompat ke atas tempat tidur Sasuke, merebahkan kepalanya dengan nyaman ke bantal.

"_HELL NO!" _Sasuke mendengking seraya melompat berdiri, melangkahi meja dan menendang Naruto sampai terguling jatuh dari tempat tidur, mendarat keras pada bokongnya.

"OI—"

"Kalau mau menginap, kau tidur di bawah!"

"Pelit!"

"Hn."

Naruto mencibir. Ia bangkit dari lantai sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya. "Setidaknya pinjami aku bantal dan selimut," gerutunya.

.

.

"Katamu semalam kau tidak mau ikut?"

Naruto memandang setengah jengkel setengah geli pada sahabatnya saat mereka sudah berada di KCP keesokan harinya. Saat itu menjelang siang. Naruto sudah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri untuk berganti pakaian sebelum menemui Sai di tempat itu. Dan yah, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat menemukan Sasuke juga muncul di sana. Sejak malam sebelumnya, ia sudah menduganya.

"Aku kemari untuk mengajak anjingku jalan-jalan," kilah Sasuke sambil menggoyang tali pengikat Rufus di tangannya sementara si anjing menyalak riang. "Tidak boleh?"

Naruto terkekeh, mengibaskan tangannya. "Terserah. Kalau begitu silakan melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Aku mau mencari Sai."

Tapi Sasuke tidak beranjak dari sana, membeliak pada Naruto yang pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Haah… bilang saja kau ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sai, kan?" kata Naruto tanpa memandangnya.

"Che! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," tukas Sasuke tak acuh, seraya menarik tali anjingnya. "Silakan saja kalau mau mencarinya. Ayo kita pergi, Rufus!"

"_Bye, bye…_" Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan riang saat Sasuke dan Rufus menjauh, masih terkekeh-kekeh. "Huh, dasar. Orang itu tinggi gengsinya melebihi gunung Kilimanjaro."

Setelah Sasuke dan anjingnya menghilang dari pandangan, Naruto kembali mengedarkan matanya berkeliling, mencari-cari sosok kurus jangkung Sai di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dan tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu pun muncul. Dengan mantel dan _jeans _hitam, Sai terlihat seperti habis menghadiri pemakaman. Wajahnya juga pucat pasi—maksudnya, lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan Naruto juga melihat ada lingkar hitam tipis di bawah matanya.

Setelah basa-basi yang kaku, Naruto menawarinya secangkir kopi hangat yang baru dibelinya dari mesin penjual kopi otomatis di toko dekat sana dan mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Kau seperti orang sakit, Sai," Naruto membuka pembicaraan, menghirup sedikit kopinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Sai kaku. "Bagaimana Sakura?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku… uh…" –dan Naruto menyadari sesuatu saat menatap mata hitam sahabatnya yang seakan redup itu, keangkuhan yang biasa ia lihat di sana sudah sedikit meluntur.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini. Maksudnya, sebelum ini ia sudah bertekad untuk sama sekali tidak akan mau tahu urusan Sai lagi—dan ia juga masih belum melupakan kata-kata yang pernah Sai lontarkan padanya, benar-benar membuatnya marah—dan tidak akan pernah mau peduli. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang… berdiri di kejauhan hanya untuk mengawasi Sai yang sedang bicara pada Naruto.

Bahkan dari jarak sejauh itu, Sasuke bisa melihat betapa Sai tampak seperti orang sakit. Gelisah, berkali-kali menyapu rambut hitamnya ke belakang saat Naruto sedang bicara padanya.

Sasuke benci mengakuinya, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sai saat ini. Sama seperti ia mengkhawatirkan Sakura sepanjang waktu.

_Sial… Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku secara eksplisit seperti halnya Naruto? Menyusahkan saja…_

Menghela napas, Sasuke menunduk memandang Rufus. Anjing itu merengek pelan, berkali-kali menyunduli tangannya penuh harap, barangkali bosan karena sang tuan tidak menaruh perhatian padanya dan hanya diam mematung di sana alih-alih mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Kau bosan, ya?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangan, menggaruk tengkuk _retriever-_nya penuh sayang. "Ayo kita jalan…"

Dengan kerlingan terakhir ke arah Sai dan Naruto, Sasuke membawa anjingnya pergi dari sana.

.

.

'_Naruto, setelah ini ceritakan padaku apa yang kau dan Sai bicarakan! –dan jangan berani-berani meledekku. Awas kau!'_

.

.

Naruto tak bisa menahan cengiran saat membaca pesan yang baru saja dikirimkan Sasuke di layar ponselnya. Padahal sejak awal bilang saja kalau dia juga mencemaskan keadaan Sai, kan?

"Naruto?"

"Eh—oh, sori."

Sai melempar pandang ingin tahu saat Naruto buru-buru memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Si Sasuke itu… Dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan," Naruto tertawa kecil, mengerling Sai, "Dia itu, walau pun bersikap seperti itu, sebenarnya dia peduli padamu. Dia tidak pernah berniat membencimu atau apa."

Sai tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa atas informasi ini, maka ia hanya menunduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Rasa bersalah kembali berkecamuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menepuk bahunya.

Sai sedikit berjengit saat Naruto menyentuhnya, seakan sentuhan akrab seorang sahabat seperti itu sudah terasa asing baginya. "Aku tidak mengerti, Naruto," ujarnya pelan kemudian, menghela napas, "Mengapa kalian tidak suka aku berhubungan dengan Ino. Aku ingin kita bisa seperti dulu, dengan Sakura dan Sasuke juga."

"Humph…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Yah, siapa sih yang tidak ingin kita berkumpul seperti dulu, Sai? Kita semua ingin—"

"Tapi mengapa kalian bersikap seperti itu padaku?" sela Sai gusar. "Aku tidak bermaksud melukai kalian, tapi kalian yang melukaiku terlebih dulu."

Sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Sai. "Kan sudah kubilang berulangkali kalau mereka juga tidak bermaksud jahat. Mereka hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau yang kau lakukan itu salah."

"Jadi kau juga berpendapat kalau aku yang salah?"

Naruto menghela napas, dan saat menjawab, suaranya mantap, "Ya. Kau salah."

Sai kelihatannya seperti hendak membantah, tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Lututnya bergoyang-goyang gelisah. Gelas kertas yang sudah lama kosong teremas-remas di tangannya. "Maafkan aku soal yang kemarin…"

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Sakura," sahut Naruto dingin.

Sai terdiam.

"Sebenarnya…" Sai menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Idate mengancamku—"

"APA?" Naruto refleks melompat bangun, terkejut bukan kepalang. "Oh, tidak. Ini buruk… benar-benar buruk…"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

.

.

"Ayo, Rufus," Sasuke menggoyang-goyang _freezbee _di tangannya, menggoda anjingnya yang melompat-lompat penuh semangat di depannya, berusaha menangkap benda itu dengan moncongnya. Cowok itu lalu mengangkat tangannya, dan dengan satu kali sentakan, Sasuke melempar _freezbee_-nya ke seberang lapangan hijau.

Benda itu melambung di atas rumput. Rufus menyalak dan saat berikutnya ia sudah berlari mengejar ke arah _freezbee _itu melayang. Sasuke berseru menyemangatinya, tertawa lepas saat si anjing dengan tangkas menangkap benda itu sebelum mendarat di rumput dengan moncongnya.

"Anjing pintar!"

Rufus berlari kembali ke arahnya. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang. Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya sebagai tanda penghargaan sebelum membebaskan _freezbee _karet itu dari moncong si anjing dan kembali melemparkannya ke seberang. Dan Rufus dengan gembira kembali mengejarnya.

Getar ponsel di saku celananya mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari anjingnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya—dari Naruto—dan langsung dibuat terkejut dengan pesan yang tertera di sana. Pesan itu bernada mendesak.

'_Sasuke, aku perlu bicara denganmu SEKARANG! Kalau kau masih di sini, temui aku di minimarket dekat kolam.'_

Dahinya berkerut—_ada apa?_

_Woof!_

Rufus yang rupanya sudah berhasil menangkap _freezbee-_nya, menyundul-nyundulkan kepalanya pada kaki Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian sang tuan. Sasuke mengerjap, menunduk memandang anjingnya yang balas memandangnya penuh harap.

"Mainnya nanti lagi, ya," ujarnya sambil mengambil _freezbee _karet dari moncong anjingnya dan menyimpannya di balik jaket. Tanpa repot-repot memasangkan kembali tali jalan-jalan Rufus, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan lapangan itu menuju tempat yang disebutkan Naruto. Rufus berlari mengikutinya.

Namun belum sampai ia di tempat itu, sesuatu—tepatnya, sesosok gadis yang dikenalnya membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Rambut pirang panjang dan jaket itu, tidak salah lagi. Sasuke refleks menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon besar tak jauh dari tempatnya semula saat Ino lewat. Gadis itu tidak sendirian. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang agaknya berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka tampak sedang bertengkar. Sasuke sekilas melihat wajah Ino yang memerah dan basah sementara pemuda itu bicara dengan suara pelan padanya. Suaranya tidak terdengar sampai ke tempatnya, namun Sasuke cukup yakin pemuda itu sangat marah hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya.

Itu pasti yang namanya Idate Morino—kekasih _resmi _Ino.

Dan yang paling mengganggunya, ada beberapa orang pemuda lagi yang mengikuti mereka. Empat orang, dan kesemuanya berbadan tinggi besar. Mungkin teman-teman pacar Ino, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke punya firasat tidak enak mengenai orang-orang itu.

Setelah mereka menjauh, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari balik pohon dan bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Naruto," sapa Sasuke sedikit terengah setelah akhirnya ia sampai di tempat perjanjian. Naruto sudah menunggu di sana dan ia tampak sedikit gelisah. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya mendengar ini, Sasuke—" Naruto menceritakan segalanya yang diberitahukan Sai padanya soal ancaman-ancaman tak bertuan yang diterimanya, tidak melewatkan satu detil terkecil pun. Memastikan agar Sasuke mengerti kegawatan dari situasi ini. "Aku khawatir… Idate—kalau pun itu memang dia—melakukan sesuatu yang nekat pada Sai."

"Lalu di mana Sai sekarang?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang dan beristirahat. Sepertinya dia agak kurang sehat tadi. Lagipula besok ujian—"

Sasuke membeku. "Apa dia sudah lama perginya?" tanyanya menyela.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak sampai lima menit dia pergi, kau datang. Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku melihat Ino dan pacarnya. Mereka bersama beberapa orang lain juga—teman-teman Idate, kurasa."

Naruto memucat. "Kau bercanda."

"Ha ha… kau pikir lucu bercanda di situasi begini?" tukas Sasuke.

Kedua sahabat itu bertukar pandang. Mata biru Naruto melebar saat ia menyadari arti tatapan sahabatnya—_"Sial—Sai!"_

Dan mereka pun bergegas menyusul Sai menuju lapangan parkir. Hati Naruto mencelos saat melihat _Porsche _merah Sai masih terparkir di sana sementara tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemiliknya di sana.

"Di mana dia?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangnya mencari-cari Sai, berharap melihat sosoknya di sana. Di dekatnya, Rufus terus menyalak gelisah.

"Oh, Tuhan… kuharap dia baik-baik saja…"

Suara jeritan perempuan dari kejauhan membuat kedua sahabat itu terkesiap kaget. Rufus menyalak semakin keras ke arah datangnya suara.

"Itu suara Ino!"

Mereka bergegas berlari ke asal suara, dan benar saja, mereka melihat gadis itu—Ino, menjerit-jerit sementara Idate memeluknya erat-erat.

"Idate… _please… please… _jangan sakiti dia. Tolong…" Ino mengiba-ngiba pada pacarnya. Wajahnya berkilau bersimbah air mata. Namun tampaknya Idate sama sekali tidak menunjukkan belas kasihannya.

"Itu yang akan diterimanya setelah apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku, cewek sialan!"

"Tidak! SAI! SAI! LEPASKAN DIA!" Ino memberontak dari pegangan Idate, tapi cowok itu terlalu kuat. Dengan mudah, Idate menyeretnya menjauh dari sana—masih berteriak-teriak.

"INO!" teriak Naruto, membuat gadis itu dan Idate menoleh padanya.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! TOLONG SAI! TOLONG DI—Umph!"

"DIAM! DIAM!"

"OI, LEPASKAN DIA!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke menyambar lengan Naruto, saat ia hendak mengejar Idate dan Ino.

"APA? Kau tidak lihat cowok itu—"

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa. SAI!" sela Sasuke tak sabar seraya mengendikkan kepala ke arah Idate dan Ino datang tadi—dan arah yang sama dengan arah Rufus menyalak keras.

Mengumpat, Naruto segera berbalik arah dan berlari ke sana, disusul Sasuke dan Rufus. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu _saat mereka melihat pemandangan itu—di tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi di taman, seorang remaja lelaki berambut hitam babak belur dikeroyok beberapa orang. Pertarungan yang tak imbang. Tapi berbeda seperti dulu, Sai masih berdiri, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankan dirinya. Darah segar mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"HOI!" Naruto meraung, "LEPASKAN DIA!"

Bahkan tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran dua pendatang baru di sana. Salah seorang dari mereka kembali melayangkan pukulan ke arah korban mereka yang sudah goyah. Naruto dan Sasuke terkesiap—tapi Sasuke yang bertindak paling cepat. Dia menyerbu ke depan, melempar dirinya ke depan Sai dan menabraknya minggir, sehingga pukulan pria itu mengenainya alih-alih Sai. Sasuke terjerembab ke belakang dengan bibir berdarah.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto terkejut. Keempat cowok yang memukuli Sai juga terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

Satu orang cowok kembali maju, hendak menyambar Sai lagi, tapi Sasuke mendorongnya mundur dan beringsut ke depan Sai dengan tangan terentang seperti tameng di depannya. "Mundur! Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti temanku!" desisnya penuh ancaman.

"Cih! Bocah tolol!" Satu dua tinju melayang ke arah Sasuke, tapi ia bertahan, mati-matian melindungi Sai yang sudah amat kepayahan di punggungnya.

Melihat tuannya dipukuli, Rufus menggeram marah. Anjing itu menyalak keras sebelum menyerbu ke depan, menggigit lengan seorang dari mereka dengan ganas. Sementara itu, Naruto melakukan hal sinting pertama yang melintas dalam kepalanya; berteriak sekuat tenaga seperti orang gila.

"AAAAARGH! TOLOONG! TOLOONG! SIAPA PUN TOLONG KAMI!"

Rupanya teriakannya menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar sana. Mereka mulai berdatangan dan berkerumun di sekitar tempat itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Beberapa orang—terutama para wanita—langsung menjerit setelah melihat pemandangan itu dan menarik perhatian lebih banyak orang lagi. Teman-teman Idate terkejut saat menyadari banyaknya orang yang sudah berkerumun di sana, dan langsung kabur sambil mengumpat-ngumpat saat terdengar suara peluit dari petugas keamanan taman yang baru saja datang. Salakan galak Rufus mengejar keempatnya.

Naruto bergegas menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang kini sudah roboh di atas rumput. Sasuke beringsut mendekati Sai yang terbaring terengah-engah, meraih bahunya dan mengguncangnya sedikit untuk memastikan ia masih sadar atau tidak. Sai mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai respon. Seringai lega tergambar di bibir Sasuke yang bengkak. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Haah… syukurlah.. syukurlah…"

Rufus merengek pelan, menjilati telinga Sasuke untuk menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ruf…" Sasuke membelai leher anjingnya.

"Ada apa ini? Membuat keributan di tempat umum—" seorang petugas keamanan bertubuh jangkung kurus dengan kumis lebat menyeruak dari kerumunan yang menonton. Tongkat pemukul siap di tangannya—tapi ia terlambat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Pak," Naruto buru-buru menjelaskan, "Hanya masalah kecil—er… salah paham. Biasa… anak muda."

Pria itu memandangnya galak, tampak tak yakin. Mata hitamnya yang tajam mengerling Sasuke dan Sai yang berdarah-darah. "Mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, yeah… _hanya luka gores…_ Ha ha ha… Bukan masalah besar." Masih nyengir, Naruto menyambar lengan Sai, membantunya duduk. Sai terbatuk.

"Dia kelihatannya parah," petugas itu mengendik pada Sai, "Perlu kupanggilkan _ambulance_?"

"Tidak…" Sai merintih pelan, meludahkan darah ke rumput di sebelahnya, "Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa berdiri…" lanjutnya terengah.

"Dengar sendiri, kan?" ujar Naruto memaksakan cengiran lagi, "Kami bisa mengurusnya."

Pria berkumis itu masih menatap mereka beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya berpaling menghadap kerumunan untuk membubarkan mereka.

"Kalian berdua oke?" Naruto memandang kedua sahabatnya cemas setelah semua orang sudah pergi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke cukup mantap. Meskipun lebam di bibir dan pipinya tampak parah. "Sai, baik-baik saja."

Sai menyapu darah dari hidungnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia mengangguk. "Hanya… sedikit pusing." Tangannya kemudian mencengkeram sisi perutnya, mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Naruto, bantu aku…" Sasuke menarik dirinya bangun, menyambar lengan Sai dan mengalungkannya ke pundaknya. Di sisi lainnya, Naruto memegangi lengan Sai yang satu lagi, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Bersama-sama, mereka menopang Sai agar bisa berdiri dengan bersandar pada mereka. Tak lama berselang, ketiganya sudah berada di dalam taksi menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Sai dan Sasuke duduk di bangku belakang bersama Rufus, sementara Naruto di bangku depan. Sasuke membiarkan Sai bersandar padanya.

"I-Ino… bagaimana dia?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," sahut Naruto cepat.

Sai memejamkan matanya, menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah…"

"Harusnya kau memikirkan keselamatanmu dulu," Sasuke terdengar agak jengkel. Naruto membelalak padanya dari bangku depan. Sai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Terimakasih…" ujarnya kemudian dengan suara tercekat, "Sasuke… Naruto… sepertinya aku berhutang nyawa dua kali pada kalian, eh?"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam. Kau teman kami," kata Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sai tersenyum. Matanya masih terpejam. "Jelas sekali aku berbakat terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini. Tapi kalian selalu muncul untuk menyelamatkan batang leherku. Aku beruntung…"

"Bukankah itu gunanya teman?" kata Naruto, yang diangguki Sasuke.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Sai lagi. "Terimakasih… Maafkan aku…"

Sasuke yang merasa tubuh Sai semakin memberat, mengguncang-guncangnya. "Jangan tidur, Sai! Tetap sadar, kau merepotkan."

"Aa…"

Rufus mengeluarkan suara rintihan pelan, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sai. Cowok itu tersenyum lagi, mengelus kepala Rufus.

"Anjing baik… terimakasih padamu juga…"

* * *

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

_Huff… akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Rasanya seperti mengulang di chapter tigapuluhan waktu Sai dipukuli geng-nya Inui (OC). Hehehe… Maaf ya, kalo hasilnya jadi gak jelas dan terasa lebay. Chapter ini lebih condong ke hubungan para cowoknya, sementara Sakura hanya nongol di bagian awal. Sasuke juga jadi OOC banget.. =_=_

_Terus, terus, terus… saya kepingin ngucapin makasiiiih banget buat yang udah baca dan mereview cerita ini. Sumpah gak nyangka chapter kemarin bisa tigapuluh lebih yang masuk ke review page dan menggenapi jadi seribu lebih! Kalian semua awesome sekali…! *terharu* Maaf kalo namanya gak bisa disebutin satu-satu saking banyaknya. Mianhe… Gumawoo… ^___^_

_Maafkan atas keterlambatan apdetannya—mungkin chapter dengan juga akan begitu—soalnya saya lagi fokus sama hal lain sekarang. Mohon pengertiannya, ya… Tapi saya mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menulis kalo ada waktu kosong. Dan bagi yang masih saya hutangi review, maaf belum bisa memenuhi dalam waktu dekat…_

_Oia, quote yang di atas itu saya dapat di note salah satu teman. Tapi saya lupa siapa, udah agak lama soalnya. Hehehe… XD_

_Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca. _


	79. Chapter 78

Pekan ujian membuat hampir seluruh siswa mendadak menjadi kutu buku. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi semacam tradisi di setiap sekolah, bukan? Termasuk para siswa Konoha High. Sakura Haruno di antaranya.

Mata hijaunya tak hentinya terpacang pada lembaran buku catatan di depan hidungnya sejak dari lapangan parkir siswa –Sakura sudah menggunakan sepedanya kembali sejak salju mulai mencair dan jalan sudah tidak terlalu licin lagi. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, gadis itu terus mengulang-ulang materi yang sebenarnya sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Bibirnya komat-kamit membisikkan berbagai teori dan rumus, seakan sedang membaca mantra.

Namun satu hal yang membedakannya dari anak-anak lain yang dilewatinya saat gadis itu melenggang di koridor sekolah pagi itu. Alih-alih menampakkan wajah tegang, senyum ceria selalu tersungging di bibirnya. Seakan ujian _Aljabar _yang akan menjadi ujian pertama mereka hari itu –yang juga selalu menjadi yang tersulit di antara semuanya—hanya sebuah kuis main-main yang tak berarti. Bukan berarti ia menyepelekan pelajaran yang satu itu, lho –Hei, yang menjadi gurunya kan pamannya sendiri! Dan Sakura mengerti betul soal-soal kejam macam apa yang bakal dikeluarkan oleh otak sinting Kakashi Hatake. Oh, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menyepelekannya.

Hanya saja apa yang sudah menunggunya di ujung minggu ini benar-benar membuatnya kegirangan. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ujian yang merepotkan ini dan menghadapi akhir pekan yang erm… _mungkin _sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Yah, dan jangan lupa soal pementasan yang tinggal di depan mata.

"SEMANGAT!" serunya ceria sembari mengacungkan tinjunya di udara, dan serta merta mengundang kikikan dan tatapan aneh dari anak-anak yang kebetulan ada di koridor itu.

Sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Sakura merasa pipinya menghangat. Terlebih di sana juga ada beberapa senior kelas tiga dan gurunya. _Ya, ampun…_ Meringis malu, Sakura buru-buru kabur dari sana, bergegas menuju lokernya.

Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat matanya menangkap sosok cowok jangkung berambut hitam di dekat lokernya. Senyumnya seketika memudar saat ia melihat Sasuke Uchiha ada di sana.

Sakura tahu ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke karena berada di sana, karena loker mereka letaknya _memang _tepat bersebelahan dan cowok itu pun tampaknya tak sedang menunggunya atau apa. Tapi tetap saja, entah mengapa melihatnya membuat Sakura _agak _kesal.

Sasuke sedang berdiri membelakangi arah datangnya. Cowok itu tampak menunduk dalam lokernya, sibuk dengan entah apa di dalam sana. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya saat Sakura mendekat, seolah sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

Tak ada tegur sapa atau hanya sekedar basa-basi seperti yang kerap dilakukan ketika bertemu teman sementara keduanya berkutat dengan loker masing-masing. Hanya keheningan yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Dan Sakura perlu usaha lebih kali ini untuk tidak menghiraukan cowok di sebelahnya itu –karena entah sejak kapan, Sasuke terus memandanginya secara terang-terangan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun. Benar-benar bikin canggung.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Sakura akhirnya menoleh. Belum sempat gadis itu mengatakan apa pun untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti membeliak padanya, gadis itu sudah dikejutkan dengan apa yang terlihat di depan matanya. Sakura menahan napasnya. Wajah Sasuke tidak sebersih biasanya. Memar-memar menghiasi sudut bibir dan matanya.

"Mukamu kenapa?" celetuk Sakura refleks, gagal menyembunyikan nada cemas dalam suaranya yang kemudian membuat wajahnya merona. Gadis itu buru-buru memasang tampang dingin. "Berkelahi lagi, eh?"

Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Kau kemarin keluar lagi dengan Neji?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening, matanya balas membeliak. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat, membentuk garis tipis sementara telinganya mulai memerah seakan ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. "Kau benar. Bukan urusanku." Sasuke membanting pintu lokernya menutup sebelum berbalik pergi.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencibir ke punggung Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang di belokan. Sepertinya benar kalau Sasuke melihatnya bersama Neji dua hari yang lalu saat mereka melintas di Crimson Drive, pikirnya kesal._ Tapi tak perlu sampai memelototiku seperti tadi, kan? Menyebalkan!_

Dering bel tanda masuk terdengar di sepanjang koridor mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu. Anak-anak mulai bergerak ke kelas masing-masing untuk menjalani ujian pertama mereka. Sakura buru-buru mengunci lokernya dan bergabung dengan rombongan kelas dua yang akan menuju kelas Aljabar.

Sasuke sudah duduk di bangkunya ketika Sakura masuk –dan seperti biasa gadis itu berpura-pura Sasuke hanya bagian dari pajangan kelas, kemudian duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Sementara bangku-bangku mulai terisi, bangku Sai dan Naruto masih kosong.

Panjang umur, seorang cowok pirang melesat masuk dengan napas satu-satu seperti habis berlari jarak jauh. Mata birunya bergerak liar ke seisi kelas sebelum berseru keras-keras, "Haah… Syukurlah, orang-orangan sawah itu belum masuk!" _–orang-orangan sawah? _

Kelas yang semula tampak tegang itu langsung dipenuhi tawa dan kikikan dari para siswa. Beberapa gumpalan kertas melayang ke arah Naruto. Hinata Hyuuga, yang duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura juga terkikik dengan wajah malu-malu saat Naruto lewat di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang orang-orangan sawah?" suara bernada geli yang terdengar dari arah pintu seketika menghentikan tawa anak-anak. "Duduk di tempatmu, Uzumaki," perintah Kakashi Hatake sambil melangkah menuju mejanya. Tangannya membawa setumpuk soal yang membuat seisi kelas menelan ludah. Pria berambut perak itu menatap seisi kelas sebelum berkata sambil tersenyum yang membuat matanya hanya tinggal segaris.

"Ujian kali ini cukup mudah—" ujarnya yang langsung disambut dengan komentar-komentar bernada tidak yakin dari murid-muridnya. Di bangku depan, Sakura memutar bola matanya. _Ujian dari Hatake Kakashi mudah? Yang benar saja. _"Jadi kuharap tidak ada yang tidak lulus _lagi_."

Kakashi membagikan kertas-kertas itu di setiap deret bangku, yang kemudian membaginya ke belakang. Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya, terdengar tarikan napas tegang dimana-mana. Sakura mengerling Naruto cemas di bangku belakang, bermaksud memberinya dukungan. Namun bangku kosong di sebelah bangku cowok itu menyita perhatiannya. Bangku Sai. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah bisa mulai!" kata Kakashi, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sakura buru-buru berpaling menghadapi kertas soal di atas mejanya. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, kemudian mulai bekerja. _Oke, dimulai dari yang paling mudah…_

_

* * *

_

Dua jam berlalu sejak ujian dimulai. Dering bel tanda ujian pertama sudah berakhir terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kelas yang tadinya hening –yang terdengar hanya suara pena yang menggores kertas—mendadak ramai. Ekspresi kusut dan pasrah menghiasi wajah-wajah para siswa ketika mereka mengangsurkan kertas ujian mereka pada teman yang duduk di depan mereka untuk kemudian dikumpulkan di meja paling depan.

"Haah.. sial! Soal macam apa itu?" gerutu seorang cowok yang duduk di belakang Sakura, Zaku. Cowok berambut cokelat itu mengulurkan kertasnya bersama kertas-kertas lain, termasuk kertas dengan nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' di bagian atasnya. "Tapi kau sepertinya santai sekali menjawabnya, eh, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya meringis mendengar komentar itu, sebelum menunduk untuk merapikan kertas-kertas itu di mejanya. Kertas Sasuke diletakkan paling atas. Sejenak mata hijaunya menelusuri deretan angka jawaban yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam di kertas itu sebelum Kakashi menghampiri mejanya untuk mengambilnya. Rupanya Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh soal, sama sepertinya.

"Bagaimana ujiannya, Sakura? Mudah, bukan?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum jenaka, menyatukan tumpukan kertas ujian dari deretan meja Sakura dengan kertas ujian yang lain.

"Yeah, soalnya memang mudah. Mencari jawabannya, itu urusan lain, _Pak _Hatake," jawab Sakura, membalas dengan senyum manis.

Kakashi mengekeh kecil sebelum kembali ke bangkunya. "Kalian sudah boleh istirahat," ia mengumumkan pada seluruh kelas. Sebetulnya ia tak perlu melakukan itu, toh tanpa disuruh pun anak-anak sudah ngeloyor meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menoleh ke meja belakang. Naruto tampak sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya sih mereka sedang membicarakan soal ujian barusan jika melihat dari tampang Naruto yang kusut dan caranya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja dan mendengarkannya seperti biasa seraya menjejalkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Yah, setidaknya kali ini aku bisa menyelesaikan separuh lebih soal-soal laknat itu. Kuharap itu cukup untuk mendapat nilai _cukup_," Sakura mendengar Naruto berkata dengan nada pasrah. "Setelah ini Sejarah. Kurasa aku bakal tidur di tengah ujian. Halo, Sakura!" Naruto melambai ke arahnya ketika menyadari Sakura sedang melihat ke arah mereka. "Ujianmu oke?"

Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan, seraya tersenyum manis. Jempolnya teracung.

"Aku tahu kau bakal oke seperti biasa," komentar Naruto ceria.

Sakura kemudian mengerling Sasuke –yang ternyata sedang membeliak lagi ke arahnya. Senyum langsung lenyap dari wajah gadis itu dan ia buru-buru berpaling sambil menggerutu. Ia cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Lama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Sasuke membuat kepalanya sakit.

* * *

"Jangan bertampang seperti itu pada Sakura bisa tidak, sih?" tegur Naruto setelah punggung Sakura menghilang di pintu.

"Hn."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Neji lagi," gumamnya meledek.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang mendapat pelototan maut dari Sasuke, tapi Naruto terlalu bebal untuk menyadarinya. Ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda sahabatnya itu, "Aah… Sasuke, Sasuke. Cemburu berlebihan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tahu."

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku tidak cemburu," gerutu Sasuke datar, lalu beranjak dan berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju pintu.

"Iya, iya…" Naruto menghela napasnya, mencangklengkan ranselnya di bahu, lalu menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan tatapan simpati. "Aku mengerti, Sasuke," kekehnya. Ia bergegas menyusul Sasuke, melempar lengannya merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Hei, Sasuke, mau membantuku menghafal Sejarah?"

* * *

"Aah… Sasuke menyebalkan! Memangnya tidak bisa ya, melihatku senang sedikit?" Sakura mendesis kesal di kamar mandi anak perempuan yang kosong di lantai dua. Langkah kaki gusarnya menggema di dinding marmer ruangan itu. Gadis itu menghampiri wastafel dan membuka kerannya. Tangannya segera meraup air dari keran itu dan membasuhkannya ke wajahnya, membiarkan rasa sejuk dari air itu mendinginkan kepalanya.

Sakura memandang pantulan wajahnya sendiri dalam cermin. Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana tampangnya saat itu; kacau. Air menetes-netes dari poninya yang basah dan berantakan. Dan wajahnya yang cemberut itu sama sekali tidak enak dipandang. Sakura mengeluh, menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menyapukan tangan menyisir poninya ke belakang –yang hanya membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan.

"Kalau tampangmu seperti itu, Neji tidak akan suka melihatnya, Sakura," kata suara serak dari arah pintu. Tanpa harus menoleh pun, Sakura bisa melihat bayangan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir tinggi. Hanya saja saat itu Ino Yamanaka tidak tampak terlalu cantik. Wajahnya yang muram itu terlalu pucat dan mata birunya terlihat merah dan bengkak. Gadis itu bergerak ke wastafel di sebelah Sakura, membuka kerannya. Suara air mengalir kembali memenuhi ruangan. Selain itu, hening.

Sakura kembali menatap bayangannya sendiri, menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, lalu mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah dengan _tissue _yang selalu dibawanya dalam tas.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Sakura?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Menurutmu?"

Hela napas berat. "Kau masih marah padaku," ujar Ino pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sisa air yang digunakannya untuk membasuh wajah barusan, menetes-netes dari dagunya, membasahi sweter Kashmir yang dikenakannya. Tapi Ino tampak tak peduli. Tangannya mencengkeram sisi wastafel.

Sakura tidak menanggapinya, hanya menatap dingin pantulan sosok Ino dari dalam cermin. Wajahnya setengah tersembunyi di balik tirai pirang rambutnya sehingga Sakura tak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Jika dalam situasi yang berbeda, bisa saja Sakura akan langsung meraih pundaknya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat ini, Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu antara ia dan gadis Yamanaka yang kini berdiri tertunduk di sebelahnya. Sakit hati menghalanginya untuk berempati.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," Ino kembali bersuara. Masih sepelan sebelumnya.

"Waktu itu kau tidak menyesal," balas Sakura datar. "Kau bilang aku yang menghakimimu, bukan?"

Hening.

"Aku menyesal. Harusnya aku…" jeda sesaat. Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan, "…mengatakannya padamu sejak awal."

"Kurasa itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun." Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ino, menatap gadis di depannya dengan kedua lengan bersedekap di depan dada. "Kau akan tetap keras kepala seperti biasa. Benar, kan?"

Ino terdiam lama, menggigit bibirnya. "Kau benar," ujarnya setelah beberapa lama, "Aku keras kepala, egois, tidak mempertimbangkan situasi yang mungkin bakal terjadi akibat keputusanku yang hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Aku mengira aku pasti bisa mengatasinya." Gadis itu mendengus, tertawa miris. Wajahnya terangkat kini sehingga Sakura bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata biru itu, bercampur dengan air keran. "Rupanya aku telah berharap terlalu tinggi, mengira diriku cukup pantas untuk memiliki hati dua pemuda sekaligus. Tapi nyatanya, aku malah mengacaukan segalanya. Jika ada yang pantas disalahkan, itu adalah aku…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. _Kekacauan _apa yang dimaksudkan Ino? Jangan bilang kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan Idate. Jika kecurigaannya –dan apa yang ditakutkannya atas hubungan Ino dan Sai—memang benar, ini benar-benar buruk. Sangat buruk. _Oh, Tuhan… semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang parah…_

Namun apa yang dilihatnya di hadapannya malah membuat kecurigaannya akan apa yang mungkin telah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya semakin menguat. Ino terisak tertahan. "Aku tahu aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi berhadapan denganmu, Sakura, atau Sasuke, atau Naruto, atau Sai –tidak, terutama dia…"

"Ino, jangan bilang kalau…"

"Kalian _pasti _membenciku karena ini…"

"Ino, bicara yang jelas! Aku tidak mengerti!" tukas Sakura tak sabar.

Ino mengatupkan sebelah tangannya di depan mulut untuk meredam isaknya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik napas panjang seolah sedang menenangkan dirinya. Dan saat berikutnya, apa yang Sakura takutkan tertutur dari bibir Ino. Dengan suara serak, dan di antara isakan yang sekuat tenaga ditahan, Ino menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi hari sebelumnya antara Ia, Sai dan Idate.

* * *

Ujian berikutnya tak semudah yang diperkirakan Sakura sebelumnya. Bukannya soal-soal yang diberikan Pak Raidou Namiashi sangat sulit sehingga ia tidak bisa mengerjakannya atau apa, melainkan konsentrasinya yang terus saja terpecah oleh hal-hal lain alih-alih pada materi ujian yang telah dipelajarinya. Pikirannya kerap kali melayang pada salah satu sahabatnya yang barangkali sekarang ini tengah terbaring lemah di tempat lain –mungkin di rumah sakit seperti berbulan-bulan yang lalu saat ia _berurusan _dengan Inui dan gerombolannya. Bagaimanapun Sai adalah sahabatnya dan Sakura tak bisa tak merasa cemas setelah mendengar dari Ino apa yang terjadi padanya hari sebelumnya.

Ino juga memberitahunya Naruto dan Sasuke juga ada di sana saat semua itu terjadi, tapi Sakura tidak sempat bertanya tentang kondisi Sai pada mereka –atau hanya pada Naruto, mengingat ia sedang tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Butuh waktu lama sampai Ino bisa menenangkan dirinya setelah bercerita tadi, dan bel telah berbunyi saat keduanya meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Maka Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan setelah bel tanda ujian hari itu akhirnya berakhir dan mereka sudah mengumpulkan kertas soal di meja depan, gadis itu segera menarik Naruto ke sudut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalian berkelahi lagi kemarin?" tuntutnya setelah melepaskan lengan Naruto.

Cowok itu mengerjap, terkejut tiba-tiba ditodong dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Semula mereka –ia dan Sasuke—atas permintaan Sai yang tak ingin membuat Sakura cemas dan menyalahkan Ino, berniat menutupi apa yang telah terjadi dari gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka niat mereka malah terpatahkan dalam satu hari saja, meskipun sebenarnya absennya Sai hari itu sudah cukup menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Ino," jawab Sakura cepat. "Tapi itu tidak penting, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, sih?"

"Yah…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala pirangnya dengan sikap gugup, "Sai yang meminta kami. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu cemas."

"Oh, yeah, sekarang aku sangat cemas," kata Sakura sinis, "Aku sangat cemas sampai-sampai membuatku hampir gila! Kenapa sih, kalian selalu saja berkilah tidak ingin membuatku cemas dengan menutup-nutupi segalanya dariku? Aku merasa tidak dianggap! Kupikir kita bersahabat!"

"Tentu saja kita bersahabat," dengking Naruto terkejut –lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sepasang mata hijau di depannya itu mendadak berkaca. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah melintas dalam hatinya. Memang benar mereka kerap menyembunyikan hal-hal buruk dari Sakura, hanya untuk menjaga perasaan gadis itu –karena mereka semua menyayanginya—tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang mereka lakukan justru membuat Sakura merasa tidak dianggap. "Maafkan aku –maksudku, maafkan _kami, _Sakura."

"Oh, sudahlah!" Sakura mengusap matanya dengan kasar dengan ujung sweternya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Sasuke terus mengawasi mereka. Cowok itu terhenyak saat melihat air mata Sakura. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. _Sakura masih marah padaku, _Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya dengan perasaan miris. _Dia tidak akan suka kalau aku berada dekat-dekat dengannya._ Dengan pikiran seperti itu, cowok itu melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang hampir kosong itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaan Sai?" Sakura bertanya lagi, "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak parah, kan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang gawat –maksudku, tidak sampai separah dulu," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum menenangkan. Tangannya menepuk pundak Sakura lembut. "Jangan khawatir. Sekarang Sai sedang istirahat di rumahnya. Barangkali besok dia sudah mulai bisa ikut ujian."

Mendengar ini, ekspresi Sakura sedikit melunak, meskipun gadis itu masih terlihat khawatir. "Syukurlah kalau begitu…"

"Kukira kau masih marah padanya."

Hela napas. "Aku marah karena aku khawatir."

Tatapan Naruto melembut. _Sama seperti Sasuke…_

"Hei, Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Luka di wajah Sasuke itu… apa karena perkelahian kemarin juga?"

Nyengir. "Kenapa? Kau mencemaskannya juga?"

Rona merah. "Humph!"

* * *

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang membawanya ke tempat itu, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri di depan pagar megah salah satu rumah besar di _Root Hills. _Ia tahu seharusnya ia tetap di rumah dan belajar mengingat masih ada ujian untuk beberapa hari ke depan, namun kali ini ia merasa tidak ingin sendirian. Naruto juga baru saja memberitahunya ia akan menemani Sakura hari ini –"Kau tahu kan, memintanya mengajariku. Kurasa itu akan sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari keruwetan ini. Jangan cemburu padaku, ya. He he he…"

_Bocah sialan, _sungut Sasuke dalam hati. Ia kembali menghela napasnya. Lagipula ia memang ingin menjenguk Sai. Setelah beberapa lama hubungan mereka sangat buruk, mungkin sedikit mengobrol berdua saja bisa menggantikan saat yang sudah tersia-sia dengan saling mendiamkan di antara mereka. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Seorang wanita muda berseragam pelayan mengantarnya ke bagian samping rumah besar itu ketika Sasuke mengatakan ia ingin bertemu Sai. Dan di sanalah Sasuke melihatnya, duduk di belakang meja kaca di beranda yang menghadap ke taman. Buku-buku yang terbuka terhampar di atasnya, bersama secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Sai mengenakan mantel di atas kaus kutung yang menggantung longgar di tubuhnya yang kurus. Sisa lebam di beberapa bagian wajahnya masih terlihat jelas. Meski begitu, tak menghalanginya untuk memberikan senyum pada tamunya yang baru datang.

"Sasuke, ini kejutan," ujarnya.

"Hn." Sasuke melangkah mendekat sementara pandangan Sai mengikutinya. Tampaknya cowok yang sekilas mirip dengannya itu masih setengah tak percaya dengan kedatangannya. Sasuke menarik kursi kosong, kemudian tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu, ia pun duduk. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sai mengerjap. "Oh, aku baik. Terimakasih," sahutnya, kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ini hanya luka kecil," ujar Sasuke datar, "Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah."

"Sama denganku." Sai terkekeh kecil. "Sepertinya orang-orang di sekitarku punya hobi menjadikanku sebagai samsak tinju mereka, eh?" Namun Sasuke tampaknya sama sekali tidak menganggapnya lucu, maka Sai segera menghentikan kekehannya. "Naruto tidak kemari?"

Tepat saat itu, seorang pelayan datang membawakan minuman dan kudapan untuk tamu tuan muda mereka. Sasuke mengambil waktu sampai pelayan itu pergi sebelum menjawab Sai, "Dia sedang bersama Sakura sekarang."

"Oh…" Sai meletakkan pena yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya dan mengambil cangkirnya, menghirup cairan hangat berwarna cokelat keemasan dari dalamnya perlahan-lahan, sedikit mengernyit saat bibir cangkir menyenggol luka di sudut mulutnya. "Dia… um… sudah tahu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sebelum ikut menghirup minumannya. "Kurasa begitu. Kupikir dari awal memang tak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya darinya."

Sai menghela napas, meletakkan cangkirnya kembali. "Kau benar." Ia kembali terdiam, tampak agak ragu saat memandang Sasuke. "Ino…?"

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya," sela Sasuke.

"Oh…" Diam lagi. Sai memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan menatap kosong ke arah taman. "Dia tidak menjawab teleponku."

"Turut berduka cita," komentar Sasuke datar, namun sepertinya Sai tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya.

Seulas senyum hampa muncul di wajah pucat Sai saat ia menatap sepetak semak mawar yang sudah mulai berkuncup. "Sebentar lagi musim semi, mawar putih milik kakakku akan segera mekar. Aku ingin memetiknya satu untuk Ino. Menurutmu, apa dia akan menyukainya?"

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah harus merasa jengkel dan kasihan pada temannya yang satu ini. Akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas keras dan menepuk pundak Sai agak kasar untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Hentikan itu atau kau akan mendapat tambahan memar di mukamu lagi, bocah sial. Untuk sekarang, pikirkan saja tentang ujian kalau kau tak ingin transkrip nilaimu terbakar."

Kerutan samar muncul di antara alis Sai. "Apa ujiannya separah itu?"

"Kau tahu Kakashi." Sasuke menarik salah satu buku dari atas meja. _Science._

"Apa kau bisa memberitahuku bocoran soal yang tadi?"

Sasuke kembali menatap Sai, agak kaget. Barangkali tidak menyangka orang sekalem Sai bisa memikirkan cara curang seperti itu. "Tidak," sahutnya tegas.

"Sudah kuduga." Sai menyeringai tipis. "Kau sangat mengingatkanku pada Sakura kadang-kadang, Sasuke."

Telinga Sasuke memerah. "Tutup mulutmu dan belajar saja!"

Senyum. "Terimakasih sudah datang, omong-omong."

"Hn."

* * *

Sai datang ke sekolah keesokan harinya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan tatapan aneh anak-anak melihat tampangnya yang belum sepenuhnya _bersih _dari jejak perkelahian yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ino –ah, dan ujian, tentu saja. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan Ino sepagian itu. Bahkan ketika ia sengaja menungguinya di depan loker gadis itu.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tepatnya di belokan menuju koridor yang lain, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah menarik lengan temannya yang berambut merah muda bersembunyi di toilet terdekat. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat agak panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja Ino menariknya ke toilet. "Kau kebelet?"

Ino menggeleng, lalu menjulurkan leher untuk melihat ke arah koridor loker yang ramai. Tampangnya gelisah. "Sai ada di sana," beritahunya.

"Huh?" Sakura turut mengintip dan benar saja. Ia melihat cowok berpostur jangkung kurus itu sedang bersandar di pintu loker Ino, tampak sedang menunggu sang pemilik loker.

Ino kembali menarik Sakura sebelum Sai sempat menoleh ke arah mereka. "Bagaimana ini, Sakura?" tanyanya panik. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya sekarang."

"Tapi kau _harus _bicara dengannya, Ino!"

"Aku tahu!" pekik Ino. "Tapi tidak sekarang. _Please… please, _Sakura. Bantu aku…"

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Lengannya yang tidak sedang memeluk buku diletakkan di pinggul. "Kau mau kabur begitu saja?"

Saat itu, Ino hanya membalas dengan tatapan memohon pada sahabatnya.

Sai menolehkan kepalanya saat seorang gadis pemilik mata hijau cemerlang yang sudah dikenalnya mendekat ke tempatnya berdiri di depan loker Ino. Sai tersenyum ragu yang segera dibalas Sakura dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum manis, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Pagi, Sai," Sakura menegurnya.

"Selamat pagi," cowok itu membalas sedikit canggung.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depannya. Matanya sekilas menelusuri bekas luka di sudut bibir Sai, lalu ke perban yang menutupi luka di atas alisnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan? Aku sudah dengan dari Naruto apa yang terjadi denganmu hari Minggu yang lalu."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sepenuhnya sehat," sahut Sai.

Sakura mengangguk, seraya kembali menyunggingkan senyum hingga matanya hanya tinggal segaris. "Baguslah."

Sejenak Sai hanya bisa tercenung melihat sikap Sakura yang begitu hangat, sangat kontras dengan sikapnya sebelum ini. Dan perasaan bersalah karena kata-kata kasarnya pada gadis itu yang diucapkannya beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja menyusup. "Kau… sudah memaafkanku?" ia bertanya ragu.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, berpura-pura bingung. "Kau ini bicara apa? Kau temanku, tentu saja aku memaafkanmu."

"Tapi aku belum minta maaf."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja," kata Sakura, mengibaskan tangannya. "Kita ke kelas, yuk. Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu. Rasanya sudah lama…" Dengan cepat Sakura mengamit lengan cowok itu dan setengah menyeretnya menjauh dari loker Ino.

"E—Eh, tapi…" Sai gelagapan, tapi tak kuasa menolak ajakan gadis itu. Di satu sisi, ia lega karena Sakura sudah memaafkannya dan melewatkan waktu sebelum ujian dengannya terdengar menyenangkan. Hanya saja saat itu, ada orang lain yang sangat ingin ditemuinya.

"Ayolah…" desak Sakura ceria, menggandeng tangan Sai lebih erat.

"O—Oke," ujarnya akhirnya. Dengan pandangan terakhir ke arah loker Ino, Sai kemudian mengikuti desakan tangan Sakura.

Tak lama setelah mereka menghilang di koridor kelas ujian pertama mereka hari itu, Ino keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya. Matanya memandang sedih ke tempat beberapa saat yang lalu punggung Sai baru saja menghilang.

_Maafkan aku, Sai…_

_

* * *

_

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak itu dan Sai belum sekali pun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Ino. Bukannya ia tidak berusaha mencarinya, hanya saja selalu ada saja yang menghalanginya. Sudah beberapa kali ia nyaris mendapatkan kesempatan itu, tapi selalu gagal –atau tepatnya digagalkan. Entah itu karena mendadak Sasuke mendesaknya membantunya dengan urusan persiapan festival sekolah minggu depan, atau Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke kantin dengan alasan ia sudah hampir mati karena hipoglikemi, atau Sakura yang memaksanya berdiskusi tentang soal-soal ujian yang baru mereka kerjakan.

Sampai akhirnya Sai terpaksa menarik kesimpulan bahwa ketiga sahabatnya sedang bersekongkol mencegahnya bertemu Ino. Mengherankan sekali bagaimana bisa mereka –terutama Sasuke dan Sakura—melakukan itu, mengingat mereka sedang saling mendiamkan. Entah bagaimana cara mereka mengatur strategi tanpa komunikasi verbal.

Tidak hanya itu sebetulnya. Sai juga merasa Ino sedang menghindarinya. Sekali saat ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman ketiga sahabatnya dan berniat menemui Ino di pintu utama saat bubar ujian, tapi gadis itu malah kabur darinya dan berlari ke arah Idate yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang dengan motor besarnya.

Menyesakkan, tentu saja, saat melihat gadisnya ternyata lebih memilih Idate yang dengan tampang penuh kemenangan melempar senyum mengejek ke arahnya sebelum mereka pergi. Bahkan Ino tidak sekali pun menoleh padanya.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa memandang nanar punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh. Jauh, rasanya seperti tak akan pernah terjangkau lagi.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersikap terlalu kejam pada Sai?" Sakura memandang Ino dari atas buku yang sedang dibacanya. Saat itu adalah malam sebelum ujian hari terakhir dan mereka sedang belajar bersama di kamar Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Ino menanggapi datar tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, kendati pun matanya sama sekali tak bergerak. "Bukankah lebih bagus kalau dia menganggapku segitu –gadis brengsek yang meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah apa yang terjadi?"

"Ino!" tukas Sakura tidak suka, kemudian menghela napas berat, "Aku hanya tidak tega padanya. Kelihatannya dia sangat ingin menemuimu. Harusnya kau lihat tampangnya saat dia melihatmu pergi dengan Idate."

"Kau ini aneh, Sakura," komentar Ino muram, masih tidak memandang Sakura. "Bukannya kau juga ingin aku berpisah dengan Sai? Kenapa sekarang kau malah protes kalau aku menjauhinya?"

Sakura meletakkan bukunya ke meja rendah di antara mereka, menghela napas. "Bukan begitu. Kau tahu kan, baginya, kau adalah gadis pertama yang _berarti lebih dari sekedar teman—_"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura," sela Ino pelan, seraya membalik halaman bukunya tanpa minat, "Tidak perlu membuat rasa bersalahku semakin menjadi dengan mengingatkanku bagaimana aku sudah menghancurkan hatinya." Hela napas berat. "Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak pernah terlibat dengannya," lanjutnya dengan suara tercekat. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya sudah merebak tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ino menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, terisak.

"Ino…" Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, mengitari meja rendah itu, lalu merengkuh bahu sahabatnya yang bergetar hebat dalam sedu sedan, memeluknya erat-erat dan membiarkannya menumpahkan kepedihannya di bahunya. Sakura mengusap-usap lembut rambut panjang Ino yang tergerai lepas dari kucirannya, berusaha menenangkannya. Menyesakkan rasanya melihat gadis yang biasanya begitu ceria dan penuh energi seperti Ino tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu suram seperti ini. "Kau… sangat menyukai Sai, ya?"

Tubuh Ino sedikit menegang. "Aku menyukainya," bisiknya parau di bahu Sakura. "Sangat menyukainya, sampai rasanya menyakitkan."

Tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapinya, Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia seperti bisa merasakan kepedihan hati sahabatnya itu. Ino tak pernah menangis begitu hebat hanya karena cowok sebelumnya. Bahkan menghilangnya Shin tanpa kabar –yang kemudian mereka ketahui cinta pertama Ino itu meninggal karena sakit—tak sampai membuatnya begitu kacau seperti ini. Tampaknya memang perasaannya terhadap Sai lebih mendalam dari yang Sakura duga sebelumnya. Jika saja takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam situasi yang benar-benar tepat.

_Jika saja… _

Tiba-tiba saja Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyeka air mata yang membanjir di wajahnya dengan lengan sweternya, lalu menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang bengkak. Digenggamnya kedua tangan sahabatnya itu erat-erat. "Kau mau membantuku kan, Sakura?"

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kucoba lakukan untukmu selama ini, Ino?" Sakura berkata lembut, yang kemudian dibalas Ino dengan senyum lemah. "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu."

* * *

Suara bel yang menggema di penjuru sekolah siang itu menandai berakhirnya hari-hari menyiksa selama seminggu penuh ujian semester. Suara sorak-sorai penuh kelegaan meledak dari setiap kelas, sebelum disusul oleh membanjirnya para siswa di koridor. Wajah-wajah mereka sudah terlihat jauh lebih santai dibandingkan seminggu yang lalu dan diskusi-diskusi tentang pelajaran sudah tak terdengar lagi, digantikan obrolan penuh semangat tentang festival sekolah yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan.

"Haah! Akhirnya ujian sialan ini berakhir juga!" seru Kiba penuh kelegaan setelah Genma Shiranui, guru pengawas terakhir mereka meninggalkan kelas. "Yes! Sekarang aku bisa pulang dan main dengan Akamaru!"

"T-Tapi, Kiba, kita belum mengambil spanduk untuk festival. Ingat?" Hinata yang duduk di depannya, menoleh, mengingatkannya.

"Gaah! Hinata! Kau menghancurkan hariku!" keluh Kiba lemas, berlagak terpuruk di atas mejanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli, seraya memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. "Dan jangan lupa k-kita juga diminta membantu mendekorasi sekolah hari Senin nanti."

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Ekspresinya tidak puas. "_Geez… _Jadi kita _cuma _diberi kesempatan beristirahat satu hari saja? Kau pasti sedang bergurau."

Gadis pemilik mata lavender itu mengabaikannya dan menoleh pada Sakura yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya, juga sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. "Sakura?"

"Ya?" Refleks Sakura menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kostum untuk drama sudah diantar hari ini," Hinata memberitahunya. "Kukira mereka pasti sudah membawanya ke ruang klub teater. Kau sudah lihat?"

"Benarkah?" Sakur menanggapi antusias. Pantas saja tadi anak-anak perempuan yang kebagian peran sebagai figuran sudah kabur lebih dulu dari kelas setelah bel bunyi. Pasti mereka penasaran dengan kostum yang akan mereka pakai saat pementasan.

Hinata mengangguk seraya mengulas senyum.

"Wah, anak-anak pasti ramai," Sakura berkomentar, tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Sakura." Dengan anggukan terakhir, Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya menuju pintu kelas. Kiba mengikuti di belakangnya sambil bersungut-sungut soal tak bisa mengajak anjing kesayangannya jalan-jalan sore.

Tepat ketika kedua anak jurnal itu menghilang di pintu, kepala berambut cokelat dikucir mengintip dari pintu. Hokuto.

"Sakura! Sudah lihat kostummu belum?" tanyanya antusias, "Sudah ada di ruang teater tuh. Anak-anak sedang mencobanya!"

Sakura nyengir ke arahnya. "Kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Oke!" Dan Hokuto pun segera melesat pergi.

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang, sebelum beranjak ke deretan bangku paling belakang, tempat Naruto duduk. Cowok itu masih ada di sana, duduk di belakang mejanya seraya memandang ke arah jendela seakan sedang mengawasi sesuatu di luar sana. Sebelumnya Sakura memang telah memberinya isyarat ia ingin bicara dengannya. Jika tidak, Naruto pastilah sudah pergi bersama Sasuke dan Sai mengurusi persiapan festival sekolah.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanyanya penasaran, ikut melongok ke jendela.

"Si Morino itu, sepertinya setiap hari datang kemari," gumam Naruto saat Sakura mendekat.

"Yeah, Ino juga bilang begitu," Sakura mengangguk. Di luar, Ino terlihat sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang utama, di mana Idate menungguinya di atas motornya seperti seperti yang sudah dilakukannya sepanjang minggu ini. "Jelas sekali dia ingin memastikan Ino tidak keluar dengan _cowok lain._"

Naruto menghela napas, lalu menoleh memandang Sakura. "Jadi, apa rencana Ino?"

Sakura mengambil waktu untuk menarik kursi kosong –yang tadinya kursinya—dan duduk di sana sebelum menjawab, "Besok pagi, di restoranku. Ino bilang dia hanya bisa bertemu Sai di waktu itu. Idate akan mengajaknya keluar setelahnya. Jangan sampai cowok itu tahu Ino menemui Sai."

"Baiklah…" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka rencana ini –kalau yang kupikirkan memang benar."

"Aku juga," Sakura mengakui dengan muram. "Tapi kalau terus dibiarkan, Sai akan semakin terluka."

"Kau benar." Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari, membuatnya semakin berantakan. "_Huff… _Melihatnya murung seminggu ini saja sudah cukup buruk. Ya ampun… untuk pengalaman pacaran yang pertama, ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan."

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Sakura memecah keheningan, "Apa kau akan mengajak Sasuke?"

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan memandang Sakura dengan heran. "Tentu saja aku akan mengajaknya. Dia juga mencemaskan Sai, sama seperti kita."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak begitu menyukainya, tapi tak bisa mengeluh. Bagaimana pun Sasuke dan Sai berteman baik, tidak mungkin jika tidak melibatkan Sasuke juga dalam hal ini.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Bisa tidak, kau berbaikan dengan Sasuke? Rasanya canggung sekali berada di antara kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini."

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum masam. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke ruang teater sekarang, Naruto. Sampai ketemu besok," –dan ia pun pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang kecewa dalam kelas yang sudah kosong itu.

* * *

Sakura berdiri tercengang saat ia baru saja membuka pintu ruangan teater. Ruangan itu penuh sesak dengan gadis-gadis bergaun Eropa klasik, membuat Sakura merasa ia terlempar kembali ke abad pertengahan. Tepatnya pasar abad pertengahan saking bisingnya ruangan itu.

"Sakura!" suara seseorang dari dalam menyadarkannya. Sakura melihat Hokuto melambai dari dalam ruangan. Ia masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa. Sebuah gaun pelayan sederhana bermodel jaman dulu berwarna biru tua tersampir di lengannya.

Sakura kemudian melangkah masuk untuk menghampiri Hokuto, berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak gaun seseorang saat ia lewat. Mereka semua terlihat cantik dan klasik dalam balutan kostum-kostum itu, membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum melihat mereka. Sebelum ia berhasil mencapai Hokuto yang memang berada di ujung ruangan, gadis berambut merah menyala menahan lengannya.

"Hei, bagaimana, Sakura?" Karin memutar tubuhnya. "Menurutmu aku cocok tidak pakai ini? Terlihat seperti gadis bangsawan tidak?" Ia menyibak rambut merahnya ke belakang pundaknya yang terbuka.

"Hmm…" Dengan tangan diletakkan di dagu, Sakura mengamati penampilan temannya itu, berpura-pura sedang mempertimbangkan penilaiannya. "Lumayan."

"Che! Masa hanya lumayan?" Karin memprotes.

Sakura terkekeh. "Iya deh... Cantik, kok!" ujarnya seraya mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

Gadis berkacamata itu nyengir lebar. "Heu.. aku tahu aku bakal lebih cantik dari _Violetta_."

"Iya, iya…"

Sakura tertawa, menepuk pundak Karin sebelum kemudian melewatinya dan berjalan menuju Hokuto. Di dekatnya, Tenten dan Yakumo sedang membantu teman-teman mereka mencoba kostum-kostum itu. Tak sengaja ia bersitatap dengan Yakumo. Sakura buru-buru berpaling menghindari tatapan mantan kekasih Neji itu. Melihatnya menatapnya seperti itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Namun ia masih merasakan tatapan gadis itu mengikutinya sampai ia tiba di tempat Hokuto.

"Sudah coba kostummu?" Hokuto bertanya ceria seraya menunjuk ke tumpukan kostum yang masih dibungkus rapi dengan plastik.

"Uh… Sudah, waktu itu di tempat Hinata," sahut Sakura pelan.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Hokuto memandangnya heran.

Sakura menggeser posisi berdirinya sehingga membelakangi Yakumo. Ia menarik lengan Hokuto yang keheranan ke dekatnya. "Apa Yakumo masih menatapku?" tanyanya dalam bisikan pelan.

"Huh?" Hokuto menoleh dari atas bahu Sakura. "Tidak tuh."

Sakura ikut menoleh ke arah Yakumo dan benar saja, gadis berambut panjang itu memang sedang tidak melihat ke arahnya lagi, melainkan sedang berbincang dengan Tenten dengan suara rendah. Tenten terkekeh-kekeh mendengarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini sejak dekat dengan Neji jadi paranoid," komentar Hokuto.

"Aku tidak paranoid!" Sakura membantah.

"Hanya gelisah setiap kali ada Yakumo, seakan cewek itu akan menerkammu sewaktu-waktu."

Sakura tidak membantah komentar yang terakhir ini. Dengan sikap canggung ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan memandang berkeliling, mencoba membuat dirinya santai. Namun gagal. Hokuto benar, berada satu ruangan dengan Yakumo membuatnya gugup.

"Gaunmu sangat bagus," kata Hokuto kemudian seraya memandang kagum gaun-gaun _Violetta_ di gantungan_, _menelusuri lapisan plastik dengan jemarinya. "Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatmu memakai ini. Pasti sangat cantik."

"Hinata yang membuatnya sendiri," kata Sakura. "Keren, ya?"

"Oh, omong-omong tentang Hinata, tadi Neji mencarimu."

Informasi dari Hokuto itu membuat Sakura terkejut sekaligus senang –sekaligus bertambah gugup juga, karena entah bagaimana ia tahu Yakumo juga mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm…" Hokuto mengangguk sembari meletakkan gaun pelayannya dengan hati-hati di sandaran kursi terdekat. "Mungkin dia sedang ada di ruang penyimpanan properti. Anak-anak cowok sedang mencoba kostum mereka di sana. Mungkin sebaiknya kau ke sana saja."

"Er… Kupikir juga begitu. Trims, ya…" Sakura menepuk lengan Hokuto sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sekali lagi ia merasakan tatapan Yakumo terpacang padanya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Tapi Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Koridor di depan ruangan teater itu sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara dari balik pintu. Dan hanya ada dua pintu di sana –satunya, tentu saja adalah pintu ruang teater, sedangkan pintu lain terletak di ujung koridor. Ruangan itu adalah tempat penyimpanan properti yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk kegiatan klub, termasuk kostum dan properti panggung. Tapi kadang-kadang bisa berubah fungsi menjadi ruang ganti dadakan, seperti sekarang.

Sakura bisa mendengar suara-suara cowok dari dalamnya. Suara tawa, orang berteriak –keributan yang biasa terjadi jika ada yang sedang memaksa memakaikan kostum. Cowok…

Sakura memberanikan diri melangkah mendekat, dan suara-suara itu kian terdengar keras. Dan gadis itu langsung mengenali suara Neji di antara beberapa suara yang terdengar dari dalam. Sebelum Sakura sempat mengetuk, pintu itu mendadak ditarik membuka dan seorang cowok berambut cokelat panjang berbalut kostum jas buntut model abad pertengahan didorong keluar, nyaris saja menabraknya.

"N-Neji?" Sakura terbelalak.

"Sakura?" Neji tak kalah terkejut.

"Ah, panjang umur!" seru suara cowok dari dalam ruangan. Motoki Furuhata berdiri santai di ambang pintu, memakai kaus dalaman putih pas badan. Cowok itu nyengir lebar. "Kami baru saja mau memperlihatkan _cowok ganteng _ini padamu," ia menunjuk Neji yang tampak agak sebal, "Ah, coba kau memakai kostummu juga, Sakura. Pasti sangat serasi dengan Neji."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia hanya meringis saat Neji berkata padanya, "Jangan hiraukan dia."

Motoki terkekeh. "Yeah, tentu saja kau _hanya boleh _menghiraukan _Alfredo Germont _ini_. _Benar kan, _Mademoiselle Valery_?" –terdengar suara tawa menggoda dari teman-teman cowok Neji yang lain di belakang Motoki.

"Motoki, hentikan." Neji menghela napas dengan tak sabar. Sakura menahan napasnya dengan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja cowok itu menarik tangannya. "Kita bicara di tempat lain," kata Neji. Sakura hanya menurut.

Suara langkah kaki mereka menggema di koridor yang sepi itu –tidak, tepatnya suara sol _boots _yang dikenakan Neji saat beradu dengan lantai yang terdengar, sedangkan sepatu kanvas Sakura nyaris tak menimbulkan suara apa pun—sebelum kemudian mereka berhenti di belokan koridor menuju pintu samping yang mengarah ke _gymnasium _sekolah.

"Maaf soal yang tadi," kata Neji memulai setelah melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Kadang-kadang mereka memang keterlaluan."

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura tersenyum.

Neji membalas senyumnya dengan seringai tipis khasnya. "Bagaimana ujianmu?"

"Lumayan juga. Kau?"

"Tidak buruk," Neji mengangkat bahu. Seringainya memudar. Cowok itu terdiam beberapa saat. "Yang waktu itu, kau masih ingat aku mengajakmu keluar?"

"Ya," –_Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?_

Sejenak Neji terlihat ragu. "Malam ini kau ada acara?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu di rumah jam tujuh nanti malam? Kau tidak keberatan?"

Senyum di wajah gadis pemilik bola mata hijau zamrud itu melebar, tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya. "Aku akan menunggumu jam tujuh."

Namun entah mengapa keceriaan yang diperlihatkan Sakura justru membuat Neji semakin terlihat gelisah. "Oke. Jam tujuh," ia memberikan janjinya. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti malam, Sakura." Neji kemudian berbalik, kembali menuju koridor ruang klub teater –barangkali untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sepeninggal Neji, Sakura tak bisa menahan diri memekik kegirangan. Tangannya terkatup di depan dadanya yang masih berdebar-debar kencang, memompakan darah lebih banyak ke wajahnya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia pergi berdua saja dengan Neji, tapi tetap saja, setiap ajakan memiliki kesan yang berbeda. Dan entah mengapa kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu sangat berharap ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka setelah malam ini. Semoga.

_Semoga…_

Tapi senyum yang terkembang itu seketika lenyap begitu Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Ia menahan napas dengan terkejut saat mendapati sosok jangkung berambut hitam yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu samping, menatapnya tajam dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya.

_Sasuke? Sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana?_

_

* * *

_

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

_**Huee… saya sedang membelot dari tekad hiatus nih. Salahkan stress yang melanda.. T_T**_

_**Chanter ini saya kok ngerasa ceritanya asa lompat-lompat gitu, yah? Teman-teman pada ngerasa, gak? Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh chapter ini juga hanya jeda untuk banyak scene 'penting' di chapter depan, semoga gak membosankan.**_

_**Seperti biasa, makasih banyak buat yang sudah review, baik yang di page depan maupun yang lewat PM dan FB. Maafkan gak ditulis satu-satu, tapi bukan berarti gak dibaca lho. Semuanya dibaca kok, dan saya terharu banget. Jadi inget saat awal-awal ff ini, saat dapet reviewnya hanya satu-dua per chapternya, sama sekali gak nyangka bisa sampai sejauh ini sekarang. Dan cerita ini semakin mendekati akhir saja.. Hiks…**_

_**Buat yang sedang ujian semesteran, baik yang sekolah maupun yang kuliah, SEMANGAT YAAA~~ HWAITING! GANBATTE KUDASAI! Semoga sukses dengan ujiannya! .**_

_**Akhir kata, trims sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, Teman-teman… ^_^**_


	80. Chapter 79

_**Pertama, gomen untuk para 'senpai' yang gak suka kalo saya nambah-nambahin fic AU highschool dengan plot yang itu-itu aja, OOC keterlaluan dan penulisan standar *bowed*. Maafkan kalo dianggap nyampah di sini. **_

_**Don't like, just don't read.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kau nguping?" tuduh Sakura tanpa bisa menahan diri pada cowok di depannya. Sorot menusuk yang diarahkan padanya dari sepasang mata kelam milik Sasuke tak ayal membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Sementara cowok itu hanya bergeming di tempatnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun untuk membantah. Air mukanya tetap datar dan dingin, mengingatkan Sakura akan sosok Sasuke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu. Sampai kemudian Sasuke membuat gerakan tiba-tiba –yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Namun ternyata cowok itu hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu berjalan memasuki gedung.

"Lain kali pilih tempat yang tidak semua orang bisa lewat kapan saja," gumamnya saat berjalan melewati Sakura yang tercengang.

Sakura mendengus sebal, memelototi punggung Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang di belokan di ujung koridor._ Hanya kebetulan lewat, ya? Tapi kan tak perlu memandangku seperti tadi. Dasar menyebalkan! –_Tapi tak ada waktu untuk menghiraukan sikap Sasuke sekarang. Sakura mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan terkejut ketika menyadari ia hanya punya waktu beberapa jam saja mempersiapkan diri untuk nanti malam!

.

.

Tapi nyatanya Sasuke tak setenang kelihatannya.

Apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu membuatnya gusar. Bukan hanya karena Sakura yang terlihat begitu gembira dengan cowok lain, tapi karena hal lain. Ekspresi Neji saat cowok itu mengajak Sakura lah yang membuatnya resah.

Hatinya tak tenang. Betapa pun ia mencoba untuk tidak ambil peduli –toh, Sakura juga sama sekali tak memedulikannya, kan?

"Sasuke?"

Sebuah senggolan di lengannya membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke serta merta mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya di tribun _Gymnasium _tempat mereka sedang mengadakan rapat kecil dengan tim peralatan, memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Huh?"

"Aku bilang denah untuk penempatan stand sudah selesai dan mereka sudah memastikan akan mengantar tenda-tendanya Senin pagi. Astaga… kau memperhatikan tidak sih sejak tadi?" Naruto menghela napas keras. "Sejak kembali dari toilet tadi tampangmu jadi aneh," tambahnya dalam gerutuan pelan, seraya mencoretkan sesuatu dalam catatan yang dipegangnya. "Jangan bilang karena sembelit."

Tawa tertahan terdengar dari beberapa anak mendengar gurauan Naruto, namun Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya. Ia menunduk kembali, berpura-pura memeriksa kembali laporan progress kerja timnya untuk rapat koordinasi setelah ini dan membiarkan Naruto yang memimpin rapat.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto setelah rapat selesai dan semua orang sudah membubarkan diri, seraya menyerahkan lembar catatannya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke berbohong, tak ingin membuat Naruto ikut-ikutan mencemaskan Sakura. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia menyelipkan catatan itu dalam map yang dibawanya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan baru sadar Sai tidak ada bersama mereka. "Mana Sai?"

"Tadi waktu kau ke toilet, dia pergi dengan Hinata. Katanya kaus dan _name tag _untuk panitia sudah datang –mereka sedang mengurusnya sekarang," jawab Naruto. Ia menutup ritsleting tasnya, lalu berdiri. "Bagaimana kalau kita membantu juga? Sekalian mengambil bagian kita."

"Kau sudah bilang pada Sai soal rencana besok?" tanya Sasuke, menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto nyengir minta maaf, menggeleng, "Belum."

Sasuke menghela napas dengan tak sabar. "Ya sudah. Sekalian saja kalau begitu. Masih ada waktu sebelum rakor dimulai."

.

.

Koridor di depan ruang klub Jurnalistik dipenuhi anak-anak panitia festival sekolah ketika Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di sana. Tiga orang cowok dari tim acara baru saja keluar dari ruangan, tampak susah payah menembus kerumunan yang memblokir pintu seraya membawa setumpuk kaus berwarna merah tua yang masih tersegel rapi dalam bungkus plastik. Di dalam ruangan, mereka melihat Sai sedang membantu Hinata, Shiho dan dua orang anak kelas satu mendata dan membagikan barang-barang itu, memastikan jumlahnya benar dan tak ada yang tak kebagian.

"Humas!" Shiho berseru mengatasi keributan di ruangan itu. Dua orang anak perempuan kelas tiga maju, dengan antusias menunggu saat Sai mengikatkan setumpuk kaus untuk mereka, sementara Shiho mencontreng sesuatu dalam daftarnya.

Naruto menepuk pundak seorang anak perempuan di depan mereka. "Kalian tunggu saja di depan. Biar kami yang mengurus ini," katanya, membuat gadis itu dan dua temannya yang juga satu tim dengan mereka di kepanitiaan tampak agak kecewa, sebelumnya berbalik pergi.

"Logistik!" Shiho berteriak sambil menuding saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto menyelinap masuk ke ruangan yang penuh itu, membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah mereka. "Harap tunggu giliran, ya! Di sini sangat sibuk, tahu!"

"Iya, iya…" sahut Naruto terkekeh-kekeh, sementara beberapa anak perempuan di sana mendadak heboh saat melihat Sasuke –yang hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

Tak lama, antrian itu mulai menipis sehingga Sasuke dan Naruto dengan bebas mendekati teman mereka yang tampak kerepotan.

"Tinggal untuk Logistik dan Pubdok," Hinata berkata pada Sai yang sedang sibuk menghitung. "Apa jumlahnya sudah benar?"

"Hee… Jangan bilang kita dapat sisa?" serobot Naruto.

"A—Tidak kok, N-Naruto…" Hinata tiba-tiba tergagap saat Naruto menyelip antara dirinya dan Sai, merangkul bahu keduanya. Wajahnya merah padam. "Kami hanya sedang memastikan jumlahnya saja."

"Jangan seenaknya menuduh!" Shino menampol bagian belakang kepala pirang Naruto dengan buku catatannya main-main. "Kau membuat Hinata ketakutan."

"Hee? Aku kan cuma bercanda…" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang tampangnya seperti sudah mau pingsan.

"Naruto," kata Sai tenang, melirik Hinata, "Kalau kau sedekat ini bagaimana kami bisa bekerja?"

"Oh, sori…" Meringis, Naruto akhirnya menarik tangannya –dan Hinata tampak lebih lega, meskipun wajahnya masih merah.

Tepat saat itu, seorang gadis kelas tiga berambut ikal, yang Sasuke kenali sebagai salah satu anggota inti panitia festival muncul di pintu. "Haah.. syukurlah Sasuke juga ada di sini!" serunya lega. "Sebaiknya cepat ke ruang rapat, Sasuke. Rakornya dimulai lebih awal. Shino?" Gadis itu mengedarkan pandang berkeliling.

"Dia sedang keluar mengurusi spanduk," kata Shiho. "Tapi Hinata akan mewakilinya." –Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ke ruang rapat sekarang kalian berdua," dan gadis kelas tiga itu pun berbalik pergi.

"Bukannya rapatnya masih satu jam lagi?" tanya Naruto dalam bisikan.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau urusi yang di sini. Setelah ini jangan lupa bicarakan dengan Sai soal besok."

Dan setelah menunggui Hinata mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Perjalanan menuju ruang rapat OSIS yang digunakan untuk tempat rakor di lantai tiga berlangsung dalam keheningan –yah, tidak sepenuhnya juga, karena sepanjang koridor ramai dengan anak-anak yang sibuk mempersiapkan properti untuk stand masing-masing di festival hari selasa nanti. Warna merah muda mendominasi ledakan hiasan-hiasan itu.

"Sepertinya festival kali ini bakal ramai, ya?" Hinata berkata memecah keheningan.

Tapi Sasuke tampaknya tak mendengarkannya. Pikirannya seperti tidak sedang berada di sana saat itu. Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Sejak di ruang jurnal tadi, gadis itu memperhatikan sikap Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apa. Dan sesuatu itu tampaknya sangat mengganggunya jika dilihat dari caranya menghela napas.

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata, mencoba menarik perhatian teman masa kecilnya itu. Sasuke tidak merespon. "Bumi pada Sasuke Uchiha…" Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Apa di sini ada orang?"

"Huh?" Sasuke mengerjap.

Hinata tersenyum. "Jangan berjalan sambil melamun begitu. Nanti kau bisa nabrak."

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Ada yang sedang dipikirkan, ya?" Hinata bertanya.

Cowok itu mengambil waktu untuk menarik napas sebelum menjawab, "Tidak juga…" Namun sedetik kemudian ia berubah pikiran. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Hinata yang juga ikut berhenti, memandangnya penuh tanya. "Ya," ujar Sasuke kemudian. "Apa Neji pernah cerita sesuatu padamu tentang Sakura?"

Entah mengapa Hinata tidak merasa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kak Neji tidak pernah bercerita apa pun soal urusan pribadinya padaku, termasuk soal em… _gadis-gadis. _Dan aku juga tidak pernah tanya."

"Kau yakin?" desak Sasuke. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang tersirat –yang ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng dan ini agaknya membuat Sasuke agak kecewa. "Memangnya ada apa?" gadis itu balik bertanya saat mereka kembali melangkah.

Sasuke tampak mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Aku khawatir dia hanya mempermainkan Sakura," sahutnya lugas, membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Kak Neji bukan orang seperti itu," ujar Hinata otomatis, membela sepupunya. "M-Maksudku. Kak Neji memang pernah berkencan dengan beberapa gadis sebelum ini, tapi aku yakin dia bukan tipe yang suka mempermainkan gadis-gadis."

"Kuharap begitu," gumam Sasuke dingin. _Jika tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkannya._ "Neji mengajak_nya _keluar malam ini," ujar Sasuke sambil memandangnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang rapat OSIS. "Sakura kelihatannya sangat senang. Aku hanya berharap sepupumu tidak mengacaukan segalanya, Hinata."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari gadis itu, Sasuke berbalik dan memasuki ruangan rapat. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, terkejut. Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti tadi padanya sebelum ini. Jelas sekali Sasuke menganggap masalah kakak sepupunya dan Sakura sangat serius, dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya takut. Takut, jika Sasuke akan membencinya juga seandainya Neji sampai menyakiti Sakura.

Selain itu Sakura juga temannya dan Hinata jelas tidak suka melihat temannya itu terluka. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia jelas tak bisa ikut campur. Ia hanya bisa berharap, seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, kakak sepupunya tidak mengacaukan segalanya.

.

.

"Jadi Ino ingin bertemu denganku besok?" tanya Sai dengan wajah sumringah.

Saat itu keduanya baru saja selesai membagikan kaus dan _name-tag _pada anggota tim logistik, dan sedang menunggu Sasuke selesai rapat sambil duduk-duduk di tangga undakan di depan pintu utama. Naruto mengulas senyum kecut melihat ekspresi senang di wajah pucat sahabatnya itu –ekspresi yang sudah sepanjang minggu ini tak dilihatnya di sana.

"Ya. Besok pagi," kata Naruto berusaha terdengar biasa, "Dia akan menunggumu di Blossoms' Café."

"Baiklah…" sahut Sai seraya melakukan kebiasaannya setiap kali merasa gugup atau terlalu bersemangat –menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. "Um… apakah aku harus membawakan bunga?" tanyanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri ketimbang Naruto yang semakin lama semakin tidak tega. "Ah, mawar putih Shin baru saja berkuncup. Semoga besok sudah mekar sepenuhnya…"

Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto memukul Sai saat itu, memaksanya berhenti bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Karena memang tidak ada yang baik-baik saja dalam hubungan dengan gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi senyum lugu itu, Naruto tidak tega jika harus menghapusnya dari wajah Sai.

Maka ia hanya bisa merutuki keadaan. _Jika saja mereka bertemu sebelum Ino jadian dengan orang lain, ceritanya akan jadi lain…_

"Haah… Sasuke lama sekali," gerutunya.

Tak lama, pintu ganda di belakang mereka terbuka dan beberapa anak melangkah keluar –termasuk Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua masih di sini?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Kau berharap kami meninggalkanmu, eh? Ini," seraya mengulurkan bungkusan berisi kaus dan _name-tag _bertuliskan _'Sasuke Uchiha – Koordinator Logistik'._ Naruto merogoh saku celanya dan mengeluarkan selembar tiket.

"Buat apa?" Sasuke menerima tiket itu.

"Tidak tahu, ya? Masing-masing panitia mendapat satu tiket gratis. Kau bisa memberikannya pada Kak Itachi, supaya dia bisa datang dan menontonmu memerintah-merintah kami," kata Naruto.

"Hn. Ide bagus," dengus Sasuke seraya memasukkan tiket dan bungkusan kausnya ke dalam tas. Naruto nyengir.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?" usul Naruto saat ketiga sahabat itu melangkah menuju gerbang.

Sasuke melempar pandang kau-ini-bego-atau-dungu-sih pada Naruto. "Sai masih harus ujian susulan hari Senin nanti. Kau mau membuatnya tidak lulus?"

"Oh, yeah…" Naruto tampak agak kecewa, lalu melirik Sai, "Kalau begitu setelah festival…" kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat Sai mengacuhkannya dan tampak tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Sama sekali tak menyadari ketika kedua sahabatnya bertukar pandang muram di belakangnya.

.

.

"Iya, Ibu… Sakura ada acara mala mini, jadi mungkin tidak bisa makan malam bersama Ibu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sakura berkata pada ponselnya yang terkepit di antara telinga dan bahunya sementara ia mengeluarkan selembar pakaian yang sudah dipilihnya jauh-jauh hari dari dalam lemari. Gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi dan masih mengenakan handuk kimononya. "Hmm… iya, tidak akan sampai larut kok. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam sepuluh."

Sakura menutup pintu lemarinya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya untuk kemudian menyampirkan pakaiannya dengan hati-hati di sana. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "Dengan… um… Neji." Sedetik kemudian ia terkikik. "Aa… Ibu jangan menggodaku begitu. Sudah ya, Sakura mau siap-siap dulu."

Sakura memutus teleponnya dan meletakkannya di meja rias. Gadis itu tersenyum pada pantulan bayangannya di cermin. "Oke. Pertama aku harus mengeringkan rambutku dulu!" serunya, lalu mengambil pengering rambut sambil bersenandung mengikuti musik yang mengalun dari CD _player-_nya.

Meskipun tanpa bantuan Ino seperti sebelumnya, Sakura bertekad harus tampil sempurna malam ini. Dan sepanjang sore, gadis itu sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin, mengaplikasikan _make up _tipis-tipis di wajahnya –hasil belajar dari Ino—dan menata rambutnya –walaupun pada akhirnya ia hanya membiarkan rambutnya yang biasanya terikat itu tergerai bebas, hanya dihias dengan sebuah jepit rambut sederhana berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura pemberian almarhum ayahnya saat ulangtahunnya yang ke lima belas.

Sampai pukul setengah tujuh malam, ia sudah duduk manis di ruang tengah dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi. Gelisah menunggu sang pemuda pujaan datang menjemputnya.

.

.

Sementara di kediaman kakak beradik Uchiha, Sasuke juga duduk di ruangan yang sama. Ia juga sama gelisahnya –hanya saja dengan alasan yang tentu saja berbeda. Bolak-balik ia mengganti _channel _televisi, sampai akhirnya ia melempar _remote-_nya ke sofa dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. Sebelum suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kakak lelakinya, Itachi, terlihat rapi dengan setelan kemeja dan jumpernya. Rambut panjangnya diikat rapi dan Sasuke bisa mencium wangi segar _after shave _ketika Itachi melewatinya menuju dapur.

"Kau kenapa mondar-mandir begitu, hm?" tanya Itachi dengan nada geli.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Kakak mau kemana?"

"Mau kemana?" Itachi terkekeh dari arah dapur. Suara salakan Rufus menyela sebelum terdengar suara lain saat Itachi membuka lemari untuk mengambil makan malam anjingnya. "Tentu saja aku mau pergi kencan."

"Dengan Kak Hana?" celetuk Sasuke.

"Bukan. Dengan ibunya Sakura," ia terkekeh lagi, "Tentu saja dengan Hana. Kau pikir kakakmu ini _player_ atau apa eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, lalu menyusul Itachi ke dapur. Kakaknya itu sedang mengambil kaleng minuman dari dalam lemari pendingin ketika ia tiba di sana. "Mau kencan di mana, Kak?" Sasuke melanjutkan interogasinya.

Menegakkan diri, Itachi menoleh untuk melempar pandang heran pada sang adik. "Tumben bertanya? Biasanya cuek."

"Di mana?" ulang Sasuke tak sabar.

"Tidak kemana-mana," Itachi menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu, "Hana ingin makan _seafood _yang ada di dekat KCP. Setelah itu mungkin kami akan nonton film—" ia mengulurkan sekaleng cola pada Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dahinya berkerut sementara ia membuka kaleng cola-nya tanpa hati-hati, sehingga isinya muncrat ke bagian depan kausnya, memciptakan bercak-bercak kecokelatan di atas putih gading. Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mengira-ngira kemana Neji akan membawa Sakura malam ini.

Yah, tentu saja ia tahu itu salah. Bagian mana yang benar dari membuntuti temanmu sendiri berkencan? Terlebih ini adalah gadis yang.. er… agak istimewa. Pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati saja. Tapi kekhawatirannya pada Sakura rupanya sudah melebihi ketakutannya akan sakit hati. Ia hanya ingin memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja… _jika bisa._

"Aku ikut," kata Sasuke kemudian.

Itachi tersedak minumannya. Terbatuk-batuk, ia memandang adik lelakinya dengan mata membeliak. "Kau mau ikut –_uhuk!—_pergi kencan denganku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menenggak minumannya banyak-banyak dan membanting kaleng yang isinya tinggal separuh ke atas meja. "Aku ikut," ulangnya. Dan tanpa menghiraukan protes sang kakak, Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Serius, Sasuke Uchiha! Siapa yang akan menjaga Rufus di—"

_BLAM! _–suara pintu dibanting menutup.

"_Damn!_"

.

.

Suara kendaraan yang berhenti di depan rumahnya membuat Sakura nyaris terlonjak. _Mungkin itu dia! _Pikirnya bersemangat seraya melompat ke jendela untuk mengintip. Benar saja. Sebuah _jaguar _silver yang sudah sangat dikenalinya terparkir di depan halaman. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat gelap melangkah keluar.

Sakura buru-buru menutup kembali jendela ruang keluarga yang tersingkap, tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang mengintip. Ia mengambil napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang kelewat antusias. Terlebih saat mendengar langkah kaki Neji menaiki undakan depan –dan ia menekan bel pintu depan.

Dengan gugup, Sakura meluruskan keliman rok di balik mantelnya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu.

"Hai," sapa Neji setelah Sakura membukakan pintu.

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona saat Neji tersenyum padanya. "Hai," balasnya, membalas senyum cowok itu dan menunggu…

"Sudah siap?" pertanyaan Neji agaknya diluar harapan Sakura –sebenarnya gadis itu berharap Neji memuji penampilannya—tapi ia tak ingin terlihat kecewa. Ia pun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

Setelah mengunci pintu depan, Sakura mengikuti Neji menuruni undakan dan berjalan ke mobilnya. Seperti saat pertama kali mereka keluar dulu, cowok itu membukakan pintu depan untuknya. Sakura melangkah masuk setelah mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Aku tadi mampir dulu ke restoran keluargamu," beritahu Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Saat itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi sedang melaju menjauhi kawasan perumahan itu.

"Eh?" Sakura tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk meminta izin ibumu dulu. Tidak mungkin kan, aku membawa anak gadisnya pergi tanpa izin? Nanti ibumu khawatir," tandas Neji seakan itu hal yang lumrah dilakukan setiap anak laki-laki jika ingin mengajak seorang gadis keluar. Tapi Neji lain, pikir Sakura kemudian –ia dibesarkan dengan tata karma yang cukup ketat. Sebelum ini Neji juga selalu minta izin pada Azami setiap kali mengajak gadis itu keluar, hanya saja saat itu Azami sedang ada di rumah.

Sakura tak mampu menahan senyum. "Terimakasih."

"Aa.."

Suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanya dengung lembut mesin mobil dan irama _jazz _yang mengalun pelan dari _stereo _di belakang. Mobil itu melaju lambat dan tenang memasuki kota, seakan pemiliknya tak ingin terburu-buru sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dan Sakura mencoba menikmati perjalanan itu, seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana Neji akan membawanya.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah eh, Sasuke?" Itachi melirik kaca _spion, _menatap bayangan adik laki-lakinya yang dengan santainya duduk di bangku belakang mobil bersama Rufus. "Tidak biasanya kau ingin ikut seperti ini."

"Menyetir yang benar sajalah, Kak," sahut Sasuke datar seraya mengelus-elus leher anjingnya. Matanya terpaku pada kaca jendela.

Di belakang kemudi, Itachi menghela napas. "Dan kenapa kau duduk di belakang? Aku kelihatan seperti supirmu."

"Supaya aku tidak perlu pindah-pindah lagi kalau ada Kak Hana," tukas Sasuke. Kali ini ia melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap kakaknya. "Kau keberatan aku ikut?"

Itachi memutar matanya. Pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab sebetulnya. "Aku bilang keberatan pun kau tidak akan mau dengar. Hidup denganmu sepanjang hampir delapan belas tahun sudah cukup untuk mengenal betul watak keras kepalamu itu, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Yeah, betul. Hn."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Tenang saja, Kak."

"Hn."

Tak lama, BMW hitam itu menepi di depan sebuah klinik hewan di kota. Seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat yang diikat ekor kuda baru saja melangkah keluar dari pintu kaca, tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya muncul.

Itachi bergegas menghampirinya, membiarkan wanita itu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipinya sebelum membisikkan sesuatu padanya sambil melirik ke arah mobilnya. Hana Inuzuka mengangkat alisnya, sebelum kemudian tawa renyahnya terdengar dan ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Halo, Sasuke," sapa Hana hangat saat ia sudah duduk di bangku depan. "Apa kabar? Oh, hai, Rufus…" Hana menggaruk leher si anjing yang menyalak riang padanya penuh sayang.

"Baik," sahut Sasuke datar.

Menanggapi sikap dingin Sasuke, Hana tersenyum. Menghadapi sikap remaja lelaki yang angin-anginan, wanita itu sudah terbiasa. "Kau ingin makan malam dimana, Sasuke?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hei, bukannya katamu kau ingin makan _seafood_?" sela Itachi dengan dahi berkerut.

Hana mengabaikannya. "Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandang calon kakak iparnya itu. "Kalian berdua pergi makan berdua saja. Aku cuma mau cari angin, tidak akan mengganggu."

"Oh," Hana memberinya tatapan prihatin, tapi tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh.

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia sedang _bad mood_," gumam Itachi, menyeringai. Hana mencubit lengannya main-main.

.

.

Suasana malam di _Konoha City Square _masih sama seperti yang diingat Sakura saat terakhir kali ia ke sana. Jalanan ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang, beberapa berpasangan sementara yang lainnya bersama keluarga mereka. Lampu-lampu taman tampak gemerlap, memantul di kaca-kaca etalase yang memajang beraneka barang. Namun ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ornamen-ornamen bernuansa pink dan hati tampak di setiap sudut toko, terutama yang menjual aneka kue dan cokelat. Tentu saja. Karena saat itu sudah memasuki minggu kedua Februari –hari kasih sayang.

Jika saja ia sedang tidak bersama Neji, barangkali ia sudah melompat ke sana kemari untuk melihat-lihat. Tapi Neji tampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik, bahkan tidak begitu memperhatikan ketika Sakura menunjuk sebuah boneka _Teddy Bear _berwarna merah muda yang dipajang di salah satu toko.

Sakura yang tadinya sangat antusias, mau tak mau menjadi agak cemas melihat sikap Neji. Tidak hanya tak menghiraukannya, Neji bahkan sama sekali tak menyentuhnya. Padahal selama ini cowok itu selalu menggandeng tangannya setiap kali mereka berjalan bersama di keramaian seperti ini.

Neji seperti menjaga jarak.

_Ada apa sebenarnya? –_pikiran itu membuat Sakura sedikit takut.

Tak lama mereka tiba di sebuah restoran yang terlihat mewah. Sakura terbelalak sesaat, sama sekali tidak menyangka Neji akan mengajaknya ke tempat seperti itu. Restoran itu penuh dengan orang-orang anggun yang berpakaian bagus, dan tentu saja, dengan _manner _yang sesuai. Orang-orang kelas atas –Sakura selalu menyebut mereka. Rasanya _déjà vu _seperti saat ia melangkah untuk pertama kalinya di _Konoha Hall _beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Seorang pria berjas buntut rapi menyambut mereka di pintu depan, meminta mantel mereka untuk disimpan. Sakura dengan gugup menyerahkan mantelnya sementara Neji mengatakan sesuatu tentang meja yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya pada orang itu. Mereka kemudian diantar menaiki lift, menuju lantai tertinggi di gedung itu.

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa tercengang saat melangkah keluar dari lift. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ada tempat secantik ini di KCS. Dengan pencahayaan yang tidak berlebihan tapi juga tidak terlalu remang-remang, tempat itu terlihat anggun dan romantis. Jendela-jendela kaca yang mendominasi dinding memberi kesan terbuka, juga membuat pengunjungnya bisa melihat langsung ke pemandangan gemerlap Konoha di bawah sana.

Meja mereka terletak tepat di sisi jendela –meja untuk dua orang. Dengan dua buah lilin mungil di atas meja kayu _ebony, _dan setangkai mawar merah di dalam vas kristal. Lamat-lamat alunan _grand _piano yang dimainkan seorang _pianist _terdengar dari sudut ruangan.

"Silakan, Nona," seorang pelayan bertubuh jangkung menarikkan kursi untuknya, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari kekagumannya akan tempat yang dipilihkan Neji itu.

Setelah mengatakan pesanan masing-masing, suasana kembali hening. Sakura terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan sesuatu, maka ia memilih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Neji kemudian.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum. "Tempat ini menakjubkan. Terimakasih sudah mengajakku, Neji."

Neji mengulas senyum yang tak mencapai matanya, lalu mengambil gelas air berkaki tinggi di atas meja dan menenggak isinya. "Jangan berterimakasih, Sakura. Tolong, jangan berterimakasih padaku."

.

.

"Untuk apa ini?" Sasuke bertanya bingung saat kakaknya menjejalkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangannya. Mereka baru saja memarkirkan mobil di lapangan parkir taman kota itu dan Sasuke hendak mengambil jalan berlawanan dengan sang kakak.

"Belilah makan malam untukmu. Kau kan belum makan sejak tadi –kecuali kalau kau mau ikut kami."

Sasuke mengerling Hana yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang kakak lelakinya. "Oke, trims," gerutunya seraya memasukkan uang itu ke dalam saku.

"Kalau sudah selesai telepon aku, biar nanti kujemput," kata Itachi lagi.

"Hn."

"Hati-hatilah." Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menghela napas bosan. Kadang-kadang ia merasa kakaknya itu masih menganggapnya anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa jika tidak diawasi. "Sana pergi! Nikmati saja kencan kalian."

"Kau juga. Nikmati kencanmu dengan Rufus," balas Itachi, ketika Sasuke berbalik pergi dengan Rufus berlari-lari kecil di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sasuke jalan sendirian begitu?" tanya Hana seraya memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Itachi menghela napas, mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul pundak wanita itu. "Jangan khawatir. Ada Rufus yang menjaganya. Lagipula itu adikku –dia sudah terbiasa hidup di jalanan. Aku sudah cerita tentang dia pernah kabur dari rumah selama berhari-hari, kan?"

Hana tertawa kecil, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dalam rangkulan Itachi. "Iya. Hanya saja…" wajahnya kembali cemas. "Ekspresi wajahnya itu mengingatkanku pada Kiba waktu dia tahu gadis yang ditaksirnya menyukai orang lain. Dia murung terus selama berhari-hari."

Itachi menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil. "Yah… biarkan saja. Dengan begitu mereka akan belajar menjadi dewasa, kan?"

"Benar juga," tanggap Hana sambil tertawa. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah kelaparan."

"Hn."

.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Mencari tahu dimana Sakura dan Neji –dengan kemungkinan yang sangat kecil ia berhasil menemukannya, belum lagi resiko makan hati yang akan dihadapinya nanti—atau seperti yang dikatakannya pada Hana dan kakaknya beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya ingin mencari angin. Pada akhirnya ia hanya membiarkan saja langkah kakinya yang membawanya, dan dengan bimbingan teman kencannya yang berbulu.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di jalanan ramai _Konoha City Square. _

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Merah muda mendominasi segala penjuru tempat itu. Lampu-lampu hias, ornamen-ornamen bernuansa hati, hingga boneka-boneka yang dipajang di toko mainan. _Norak, _pikirnya.

—_Aku tahu merah muda lain yang lebih menarik dari ini…_

Sentakan lembut pada tangannya membuat Sasuke tersadar. Rupanya Rufus telah bergerak maju, dengan penuh semangat mengendus-endus ke jalanan di depannya.

"Hei, kau sedang ap—HEI!"

Rufus tiba-tiba saja menyalak sebelum kemudian berlari, membuat tali lehernya yang dipegang sang tuan ikut tertarik. Tanpa sempat menahannya, Sasuke pun terpaksa berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat anjingnya sepanjang jalan itu.

.

.

Sepasang mata hijau zamrud itu menatap sosok di depannya, menunggu dengan gelisah. Sejak mereka tiba tadi Neji belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan mengutarakan maksud sebenarnya mengajaknya makan malam. Ia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting-entah-apa itu. Tapi yang dilakukan cowok itu sejak tadi hanyalah menenggak airnya, terlihat amat sangat gugup –Sakura tak pernah melihat Neji segugup itu.

Maka Sakura mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dengan mengomentari pemandangan malam Konoha di bawah mereka, mengomentari bulan yang bulat sempurna, bintang-bintang, bahkan pesawat yang lewat yang disangkanya bintang jatuh. Apa pun yang bisa dikomentari. Namun Neji hanya menanggapinya dengan tidak antusias, dengan 'hn' atau 'aa' atau hanya dengan tawa garing terdengar dipaksakan. Sakura merasa serba salah –sekaligus gelisah.

Kemana perginya perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap sejak Neji mengajaknya seminggu yang lalu itu? Semua itu seakan menguap begitu saja, menyisakan perasaan terombang-ambing karena sikap Neji yang seperti ini.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa takut. Sangat takut.

"Neji?" panggilnya selang beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

Neji menatapnya lurus-lurus ke dalam bola matanya. "Sakura…"

Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu lebih dari itu, seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Kita bicara setelah makan saja," kata Neji setelah pelayan itu pergi. "Ini sangat enak, Sakura. Cobalah…"

Makanan itu benar-benar enak. Rasanya pastilah akan sempurna jika suasana hatinya dalam keadaan baik, tidak seperti sekarang. Perasaan yang campur aduk tidak karuan merusak selera makannya sama sekali.

"Terimakasih makanannya. Sangat enak," ucap Sakura, memaksa suaranya terdengar ceria, setelah menandaskan piringnya. Di depannya, piring Neji juga sudah bersih.

Tak lama, pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan makanan kembali untuk mengangkat piring-piring itu dan menggantinya dengan pencuci mulut yang kelihatan sama lezatnya dengan sebelumnya. Tapi selera Sakura sama sekali sudah hilang saat itu. Rasa penasarannya tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Nej—"

"Sakura," potong Neji sebelum Sakura sempat berkata apa pun. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata hijau gadis di depannya lurus-lurus. Sepasang mata yang selama beberapa hari ini tak sanggup ia tatap, tapi sekarang ia memberanikan diri. Tepatnya, ia memaksa dirinya untuk tegas pada dirinya sendiri, dan pada gadis di depannya ini. "Maaf," ucapnya parau. "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

Dan saat itu, hati Sakura mencelos.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini?"

Sasuke memandang sebuah boneka beruang berukuran besar berwarna pink cerah yang dipajang di etalase sebuah toko dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa boneka itu tampak begitu menarik perhatiannya. Barangkali karena ukurannya? Atau bulu-bulunya yang terlihat lembut? Atau karena ia merindukan boneka beruang yang ia dapatkan bersama Itachi saat perjalanan kembali ke Konoha?—kakaknya telah memberikan boneka itu pada Hana. –Atau karena warnanya yang mengingatkan pada seseorang?

Cowok itu menghela napas berat, menunduk untuk memandang Rufus yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mata gelap milik _retriever _itu pun sedang terpacang pada si boneka dengan lidah terjulur. Ekor cokelat keemasannya bergoyang.

"Kau suka boneka itu?"

Rufus mendongak. _"Woof!"_

"Kau mau aku membelikannya untukmu?"

"_Woof!"_

"Jangan harap."

Rufus membuat suara seperti kecewa. Kedua telinganya tampak lemas.

"Hn. Bagus. Sekarang aku seperti orang tolol berbicara pada anjing," gumam Sasuke sambil melempar seringai pada anjingnya. "Ayo, Ruf. Sebaiknya kita cari makan saja. Aku sudah lapar."

Sasuke seraya menarik tali leher _retriever-_nya meninggalkan tempat itu dan mengambil rute berputar balik menuju area KCS yang menjual makanan tak jauh dari sana. Tidak lama, mereka sudah menemukan deretan restoran dari berbagai kelas, kedai-kedai makanan tradisional, _café, coffee shop, _hingga deretan tenda yang menjual berbagai jajanan di sepanjang area itu –yang Sasuke ingat sebagai tempat dalam rekaman yang dikirimkan Sai padanya saat ia masih di Oto. Tempat Sakura, Naruto dan yang lain pernah menghabiskan waktu jajan setelah festival band beberapa yang waktu lalu.

_Bersama Neji juga, _Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _Dan sekarang Sakura juga sedang bersama Neji entah di mana…_

Sekelumit cemas itu datang lagi.

Dengan tarikan napas berat, Sasuke membuang pandangnya. Sebentuk lingkaran sempurna berwarna putih menggantung rendah di atas sebuah tower –gedung tertinggi di tempat itu—yang tampak gemerlap memantulkan cahaya lampu.

Walau rasanya menyesakkan, Sasuke berharap tidak terjadi apa pun –_apa pun yang ia takutkan—_pada gadis itu. Ia berharap Sakura bersenang-senang malam ini.

.

.

Sakura menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Gemerlap area KCS di malam hari tak lagi membuatnya terpukau. Sepasang bola mata hijau zamrud itu tampak berkilau, bukan karena pantulan cahaya lampu, melainkan karena air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan.

"Sakura…" Suara itu kembali terdengar setelah kesunyian yang menyesakkan. Hati gadis itu kembali tergetar –bukan oleh debaran membahagiakan seperti yang selama ini selalu ia rasakan setiap kali berada di dekat pemuda Hyuuga ini. Rasanya… sakit.

"Sakura," suara itu lebih mendesak.

Sang pemilik nama tetap bergeming, menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya untuk menahan isakan yang sudah di ujung tenggorokan. Sebuah sentuhan di tangannya membuat gadis itu nyaris kehilangan kendali. Pandangannya teralih dan wajah pucat Neji menyambutnya. Mata peraknya menyorot khawatir. Mata yang dulu selalu membuatnya merasa hangat, kini malah menimbulkan perasaan sebaliknya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kebas seperti dicelupkan ke dalam bak berisi es.

Pelan, Sakura menarik tangannya menjauh, menurunkannya ke pangkuan, hanya untuk meremas material di bagian bawah gaunnya.

"Katakan sesuatu," kata Neji nyaris berbisik. "Jangan diam saja, Sakura."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya membisu. Kata-katanya tak mau keluar. Lagipula apa yang bisa ia katakan? Setelah mengakuan Neji beberapa saat yang lalu tentang apa yang _sebenarnya _terjadi antara dia dan gadis itu, juga _gadis yang lain_, yang seketika menghempaskannya dari lambungan harapan yang sudah terlanjur tinggi. Ia terlalu sakit untuk bisa mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura cepat pada seorang wanita berseragam _maid _yang kebetulan melintas. "Bisa tunjukkan di mana toiletnya?"

Saat Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya, Neji sama sekali tak berusaha menahannya. Ia hanya duduk diam, sementara matanya mengikuti punggung gadis itu hingga menghilang di ujung ruangan berbentuk oval itu. Dengan helaan napas berat, Neji kembali mengangkat gelasnya ke bibir, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Meskipun menyesal karena dengan apa yang telah terjadi, setidaknya ia merasa lebih lega karena sudah mengungkapkan segalanya pada Sakura.

Sementara gadis itu sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ketika ia tiba di toilet wanita dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di wastafel, bening telah mengalir bebas di wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Dengan panik Sakura menekan-nekan bagian atas kelopak matanya, berusaha menghentikan cairan hangat yang terus mendesak keluar.

"Jangan menangis… Jangan menangis…" ia berbisik di antara isakan tertahan. "Oh, Tuhan… Jangan menangis, Sakura…" –_please… hentikan air mata ini._

Tapi air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Menyerah, Sakura menghambur ke salah satu bilik toilet. Kedua tangan terkatup di depan mulutnya, meredam sedu sedan yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan mendapati Sakura sudah kembali dari toilet. Seulas senyum kaku menghiasi wajah gadis itu saat ia menarik kursinya dan duduk.

"Tidak apa," sahut Neji, merasa bersalah ketika menyadari kedua mata Sakura terlihat sedikit merah. "Kau… habis menangis?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Diraihnya gelas air dari atas meja dan meminumnya perlahan-lahan, kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Tidak," ujarnya berbohong, "Tadi um… kelilipan. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Tapi Neji tidak begitu yakin. Meski begitu, ia tidak memaksa.

"Neji?" ucap Sakura kemudian setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

"Hm?"

Sejenak, Sakura tampak ragu. "Tentang yang tadi…" ia berhenti untuk menarik napas, "…tak usah khawatir. Aku mengerti. Sebenarnya, sejak awal juga aku merasa ada yang aneh –maksudku, um…" Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dan ketika ia melanjutkan, suaranya cukup mantap, "Aku sangat senang bisa melewatkan banyak waktu bersamamu selama ini. Berlatih drama bersama-sama, kau juga banyak membantuku belajar. Sangat menyenangkan dan aku tak akan menyangkal aku sangat menikmati saat-saat itu. Mungkin…" Sakura mengeluarkan tawa getir tertahan, "…aku terlalu memperlihatkan rasa senangku sampai kau –dan mungkin semua orang—mengira aku suka padamu. Aku suka padamu, tentu saja… _sebagai teman –seperti seorang kakak_. Kau sangat dewasa, Neji, dan hangat, dan baik, mengingatkanku pada ayahku yang sudah tidak bersamaku lagi."

Ia terdiam beberapa saat lagi.

"Jadi jangan khawatir," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus, "Tak perlu cemas jika kau memang suka pada orang lain –aku tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja apa yang sudah terjadi di ruang komputer waktu itu… _hanya kesalahan. _Refleks, seperti katamu, karena terbawa suasana." Sakura kembali mencengkeram roknya kuat-kuat. "Semua orang pernah membuat kesalahan eh… Neji?"

"Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tak perlu mencemaskanku?" sela Sakura. "Jangan meminta maaf, Neji. Aku mengerti."

Hening.

"Sakura… _terimakasih…_"

"Sudahlah," Sakura mendengus pelan tanpa memandang Neji, "Sekarang bisa kau antar aku pulang?"

.

.

'_Lost and all alone__  
__I always thought that I could make it on my own__  
__Since you left I hardly make it through the day__  
__My tears get in the way__  
__And I need you back to stay..'_

Alunan musik dari seorang musisi jalanan menemani Sasuke menikmati makan malamnya di dekat tugu lambang Konoha yang menjadi pusat KCS. Dengan setangkap _big mac, _sebungkus kentang goreng dan _coke _yang dibelinya di kedai kaki lima, sudah cukup bagi cowok itu untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya setelah beberapa waktu berkeliling tempat itu. Di dekatnya, Rufus sedang duduk meringkuk, sibuk menjilati bulu-bulu di kakinya.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah musik yang mengalun itu berasal sembari mengunyah kentang gorengnya. Seorang pria berkacamata lebar dengan rambut panjang berantakan yang terjurai hingga sikunya tengah memetik sebuah gitar tua yang ditempeli stiker di sana sini. Penampilan yang sedikit sangar sangat kontras dengan musik yang dimainkannya, yang terkesan mendayu-dayu sekaligus suram.

'_That I'm lost without your love__  
__Life without you isn't worth the trouble of__  
__I'm as helpless as a ship without a wheel__  
__A touch without a feel__  
__I can't believe it's real...'_

Sasuke menggerutu pelan, lalu menggigit sepotong besar makanannya dengan geram. Mendengarkan lagu patah hati tidak membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke mobil Itachi saja, Ruf…" katanya sambil beranjak, setelah memasukkan sisa makan malamnya ke dalam kantung, kemudian pergi dari sana diikuti Rufus yang berlari-lari kecil sambil mengibaskan ekornya di sampingnya.

Namun mendadak anjing itu menyalak keras, membuat semua orang yang berada dalam radius lima meter dari tempatnya menoleh.

"Ruf—"

Sasuke terkejut ketika tiba-tiba anjingnya melompat dan berlari mendahuluinya. Tali lehernya terlepas dari genggamannya. Mengumpat, Sasuke bergegas berlari menyusul anjingnya diikuti pandangan heran orang-orang.

"Permisi –maaf, permisi!" Sasuke berlari menyelip-nyelip di antara para pejalan kaki. "Rufus! Kembali kau anjing nakal!"

"Kyaa!"

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat tatkala terdengar jeritan terkejut anak perempuan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya di depannya. Langkahnya terhenti. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang tengah membungkuk, menggaruki leher berbulu _retriever-_nya yang tampak kegirangan.

"Sasuke," gadis kembali menegakkan diri, menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Sasuke mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin. "Sakura."

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "A—Aku harus pergi." Setelah mengelus kepala Rufus untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sakura bergegas berbalik pergi, menyusul seorang cowok berambut cokelat yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya ke lapangan parkir.

Rufus menyalak kecewa. Namun sebelum anjing itu bergerak lagi untuk membuntuti gadis itu, Sasuke menangkap tali lehernya, menahannya. Anjing itu merengek pelan.

"Anjing nakal," Sasuke menegur anjingnya. Tapi saat berikutnya pandangannya kembali pada punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauhinya, rambut merah mudanya yang berayun di belakangnya. Hatinya tak tenang.

Yang tadi itu hanya permainan cahaya, atau mata hijau tadi memang berkaca-kaca?

_Ah, tidak. Aku pasti hanya membayangkannya saja. –Semoga aku hanya membayangkannya saja._

"Ayo, Ruf. Kita pulang."

.

.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Haruno berlangsung dalam keheningan.

Aneh sekali betapa bertolakbelakangnya suasana hati Sakura sekarang. Beberapa waktu yang lalu barangkali ia adalah gadis paling bahagia di seantero Konoha malam itu. Tapi sekarang… ia bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan dengan kata lain kecuali _sakit._

_Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit seperti ini?_

Dan pertemuan singkatnya dengan Sasuke tadi tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke seandainya ia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padanya malam ini? –Setelah selama ini Sakura selalu menulikan telinga terhadapnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata-kata Neji membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sakura mengerjap, lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Pemandangan yang akrab menyambutnya, rumahnya. Siluet bayangan di jendela memberitahunya bahwa sang ibu masih belum tidur. Barangkali sedang menunggunya, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap kali putrinya pulang setelah gelap.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Neji," ucap Sakura dengan suara parau.

"Aa. Sampai ketemu di sekolah kalau begitu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu mobil itu dan beranjak keluar. Gadis itu melangkah memasuki halaman tanpa menoleh lagi –tak sanggup menoleh. Dan saat ia tiba di undakan rumahnya, ia mendengar mobil Neji bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dengan begini, Neji benar-benar meninggalkannya. Cinta pertamanya sudah meninggalkannya dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Sakura, Sayang," Azami menyambut di depan pintu dengan senyumnya yang hangat, "Bagaimana acara makan malamnya? Menyenangkan?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sakura menghambur ke arah ibunya. Gadis itu menjatuhkan diri sepenuhnya ke dalam pelukan sang ibu yang hangat, yang selalu dapat membuatnya tenang dalam keadaan sekacau apa pun.

"Menyenangkan, Bu…" bisik Sakura di bahu ibunya yang terkejut. "Tapi Sakura lebih suka makan malam bersama Ibu."

"Sakura…"

.

.

_And someday soon I'll wake__  
__And find my heart won't have to break…_

.

.

Ino Yamanaka berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di antara meja-meja di Blossoms Café keesokan harinya. Gadis itu sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum tempat itu buka, dan itulah yang dilakukannya sejak tadi –modar-mandir.

"Kenapa Sakura belum datang juga?" ia menuntut untuk kesekian kalinya pada Izumo yang sedang mengelap salah satu meja di dekatnya.

"Sekarang hari Minggu, Nona," sahut Izumo tanpa repot-repot mengangkat wajahnya. "Tak ada salahnya kan Sakura bangun lebih siang. Terlebih kudengar kalian baru selesai ujian, kan?"

Ino mengeluh pelan, lalu menghenyakkan diri di bangku dekat jendela. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Apaan? Sakura sudah janji padaku akan datang pagi hari ini."

Izumo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Mau tahuuuu aja!" tukas Ino sebal sambil mencibir ke arah pria yang selalu menggunakan ikat kepala itu. Izumo hanya terkekeh-kekeh sebelum berbalik untuk mengelap meja yang lain.

"Dari pada uring-uringan begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba teh _chamomile _kami. Menu baru lho.." kata Ayame berpromosi dari balik meja konter.

Sebelum Ino membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, seruan Isaribi yang tengah membalik tanda _'open' _di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ah, panjang umur, Ino! Itu mereka datang!"

Ino menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Isaribi. _Station wagon _milik Azami baru saja memasuki lapangan parkir dan bergerak ke spot tempat ia biasa memarkirkan mobilnya. Sakura muncul tak lama kemudian, disusul ibunya.

"Sakura!" seru Ino menyambut sahabatnya di pintu. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ino," sapa Azami ramah. "Tumben datang pagi-pagi begini?"

"Selamat pagi, Bibi," balas Ino seraya mengangguk sopan. "Aku ada sedikit keperluan dengan Sakura." Ditariknya lengan sahabatnya itu, menariknya ke meja di sudut sementara Azami melangkah ke tempatnya yang biasa di belakang meja konter bersama Ayame.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Sai, kan?" desak Ino.

Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu dengan wajah muram, lalu mengangguk. "Naruto yang memberitahunya."

Ino menarik napas, tampak sangat gugup. Melihat ini Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ekspresi Ino mengingatkannya pada sikap Neji semalam, dan mengingat cowok itu membuatnya dadanya terasa sesak.

"Hei." Tepukan di lengannya membuat Sakura kembali menoleh pada Ino. "Apa menurutmu Sai akan membenciku… _setelah ini_?"

_Apakah aku membenci Neji, setelah apa yang terjadi…?_

Sakura memberinya senyum menguatkan. "Jika dia benar-benar _suka _padamu, dia tidak akan begitu."

Ino tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Hanya menatap Sakura. "Sakura, kau aneh," ungkapnya kemudian.

"Hm?" Sakura pura-pura heran.

"Kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca begitu?"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dengan terkejut, menghapus air mata yang baru saja terjatuh dari sudut matanya tanpa ia sadari. "Ah—Ini…" Sakura membersit hidungnya dengan tisu yang diambilnya dari atas meja. "Aku hanya… tidak tahan setiap kali.. um… maksudku, kau adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya benar-benar jatuh hati, Ino. Pasti sangat berat…"

"Jangan dilanjutkan," potong Ino. Matanya sendiri juga sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ini juga berat bagiku, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, merangkul pundak Ino.

_Setidaknya perasaan Sai terbalas, walaupun tidak dengan cara yang seharusnya. Setidaknya Ino juga mencintai dia… Tidak seperti aku…_

Pengunjung restoran datang satu demi satu, dan tempat itu perlahan menjadi ramai. Suara musik dari _stereo box _mengalunkan suara merdu milik penyanyi pria favorit Ayame –gadis itu yang menentukan lagu apa yang diputar di restoran untuk hari ini.

Lagu kedua mulai mengalun ketika seorang cowok berambut pirang melangkah masuk diikuti sahabatnya. Sakura yang saat itu baru saja selesai membantu Isaribi membawakan pesanan buru-buru berpaling saat ia bersitatap dengan mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Sai tidak bersama kalian?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Katanya dia akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya memandang Sakura. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat begitu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura pelan, sebelum kemudian berbalik menuju ruang ganti pegawai untuk… sedikit menenangkan diri. Entah sampai kapan ia mampu berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi padanya di depan sahabat-sahabatnya seperti ini. Bukannya Sakura ingin menutup-nutupi, hanya saja ia belum siap memberitahu mereka.

Terlebih pada Sasuke.

"Hei, Ino," sapa Naruto kaku sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku di seberang meja tempat Ino duduk.

"Hei," balas Ino. Bertemu sahabat-sahabat Sai membuatnya semakin gugup. "Hai, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke masih memandangi pintu khusus pegawai yang baru saja menutup beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum kemudian beralih menatap Ino tajam. Gadis itu berpaling untuk menghindari tatapannya yang seolah menyalahkan.

"Jadi… kalian berdua juga datang?"

"Tentu," sahut Naruto sambil menghela napas berat. "Kupikir Sai bakal membutuhkan kami nanti."

Ino memberinya senyum tak enak, sebelum beranjak dari sana untuk menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan pegawai.

"Aku tidak yakin sanggup melakukan ini, Sakura," bisik Ino dengan suara tercekat, panik.

Sakura menggeleng, meraih kedua tangan Ino yang dingin dan berkeringat, menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kau harus melakukan ini, Ino," ucapnya menguatkan. "Kau harus memilih. Sekarang, atau kau akan terus melukai Sai –juga dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Ino berbisik. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura."

"Oh, dia datang!"

Sebuah _Porsche _merah baru saja memasuki lapangan parkir –dan Sakura merasakan cengkeraman tangan Ino padanya mengerat. Sakura menepuk pelan tangan sahabatnya sebelum melepaskannya, membiarkan Ino melanjutkan sendiri, menyelesaikan _urusan-_nya dengan Sai.

"Sai," sambut Ino seraya menghampiri cowok berambut _ebony _itu di pintu masuk.

"Halo, Ino," balas Sai cerah, seakan periode saat gadis itu terus-terusan menghindarinya tak pernah terjadi. Tanpa beban ia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi gadis itu, membuatnya merona. "Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Mungkin kau sudah punya banyak di tokomu. Tapi yang ini istimewa," Sai mengulurkan setangkai mawar putih segar yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Ino tampak terkejut saat ia mengenali jenis mawar itu. "Sai, i-ini…"

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Sai mengangguk. "Mawar putih yang ditanam kakakku di kebun kami. Mawar yang sama yang sering ia kirim untukmu –ya. Kau suka?"

Ino menggigit bibirnya, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Bahkan sekedar ucapan terimakasih sekali pun. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sai," ucapnya kemudian, menarik tangan cowok itu menuju meja kosong yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sakura –di luar jarak pendengaran Naruto dan Sasuke yang terus mengawasi mereka sejak Sai datang.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, hm?" tanya Sai penasaran saat keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan.

Sejenak Ino tampak bingung dari mana harus memulai. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Ini… tentang kita," ia memulai. Ditatapnya mata Sai dalam-dalam. "Aku harap kau bisa mengerti situasi yang terjadi di antara kita sekarang, Sai. Aku sudah punya Idate—"

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku tak peduli," sela Sai mulai gusar.

"_Please, _dengarkan aku dulu," kata Ino lebih tegas. "Kita tidak bisa meneruskan ini."

Sai terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau bergurau, Ino," ujarnya setelah itu sambil terkekeh. "Kau tahu itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang bergurau, Sai," tegas Ino. "Sejak awal hubungan kita memang sudah salah. Sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak menuruti emosiku dan menerimamu menjadi… menjadi…" kata-katanya menggantung begitu saja, "Pokoknya aku tidak bisa. Idate adalah kekasihku dan aku tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja, Sai."

"Aku tak peduli, I—"

"Tapi aku peduli!" tukas Ino dengan suara melengking, putus asa, membuat mata orang-orang terarah pada mereka. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. "Aku mengenal kekasihku dengan baik, Sai, dan lihat apa yang diperbuatnya padamu. Lihat akibatnya karena _permainan kecil _kita! Aku tidak mau semua itu terulang lagi, terlebih padamu!"

"Ino…"

"Jangan pernah lagi berkata kalau kau tak peduli, karena aku peduli. _Please, _mengerti posisiku sekarang. Idate sudah menunjukkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan, dan aku tak bisa –aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi jika kita meneruskan ini." Air matanya sudah jatuh sekarang. "Kita akan mengakhirinya sekarang."

Sai menggeleng, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. "Tidak—"

"Ya," bisik Ino di antara isakannya. "Mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi kekasihmu. Aku akan kembali pada Idate."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku!"

"Aku mencintai IDATE!" jerit Ino. "Bagaimana pun… aku menyayanginya dan tidak ingin kehilangan dia, Sai. Tolong… Lepaskan tanganku, dengan begitu kau akan lebih bahagia."

"Bahagia?" dengus Sai, "Dengan melihatmu bersama orang lain?"

"Aku yakin masih ada gadis baik-baik di luar sana untukmu. Yang tidak membagi hatinya dengan orang lain seperti yang kulakukan."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu."

Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

Sekali lagi gadis itu menggeleng. "Sayangnya…" suaranya tercekat, lalu dusta itu meluncur dari bibirnya, "…aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Selamat tinggal."

"Tunggu—" Sai menangkap lengan gadis itu saat Ino beranjak dari duduknya. "Ino—"

Dengan kasar Ino menyentak lepas cengkeraman Sai, lalu berlari keluar.

"Ino!"

Sai baru saja hendak mengejarnya, tapi Naruto memblokir jalannya.

"Minggir."

Naruto mengabaikannya, malah mempererat pegangannya pada sahabatnya yang sedang kalap itu.

"Naruto, minggirlah." Sai berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tidak. Biarkan dia pergi, Sai. Kendalikan dirimu. Sasuke—"

Sasuke bergerak maju, menarik lengan Sai yang lain. Dan bersama-sama dengan Naruto, mereka memaksa Sai kembali ke bangkunya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Sai masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kedua sahabatnya.

"Whoa… apa mereka dengan syuting film drama?" komentar Kotetsu yang sedari tadi menonton mereka dengan tercengang dalam bisikan.

"Berisik!" desis Isaribi yang berada di dekatnya. "Sebaiknya jangan ikut campur dan lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Sakura?" gadis itu menoleh pada Sakura dan terkejut melihat putri pemilik restoran itu terisak di tangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Namun Sakura mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke meja Sai.

Begitu melihat Sakura mendekat, Sasuke yang tadinya duduk di samping Sai langsung menyingkir. Ia tampak tidak terkejut melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu, tidak seperti Naruto yang langsung melongo seperti orang tolol saat Sakura mengambil tempat Sasuke dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Sai yang gemetar, memeluknya.

"Sudahlah, Sai…" bisik Sakura di antara isakannya sendiri, seraya mengusap-usap lembut punggung Sai. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau masih punya kami…" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu cowok itu, meredam isakannya.

_Benar. Aku masih punya kalian…_

"_It's okay… _Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menangis. Aku mengerti…" bisik Sakura lagi.

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Sai menangis, semenjak kakak yang sangat disayanginya meninggal. Sai balas memeluk Sakura erat-erat, seakan mencari pegangan pada tubuh yang lebih kecil itu. Cowok itu menangis, dalam pelukan sahabatnya. Dalam tepukan menguatkan tangan Naruto di bahunya.

Dan juga Sasuke, yang kemudian kembali lagi ke meja itu untuk membawakan minuman hangat untuk mereka berempat.

_Jangan khawatir. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

_._

_._

_You just call out my name and you know whereever I am__  
__I'll come running__t__o see you again__  
__Winter, spring, summer or fall__  
__All you have to do is call__  
__And I'll be there...__  
__You've got a friend_

.

.

**TBC…**

.

.

_**Fiuh, leganya chapter ini selesai… Gak nyangka scene yang sudah kebayang-bayang sejak ngonsep fanfic ini akhirnya tertuang juga. Walau pun abal dan agak mendramatisir –bukan agak lagi kayanya.. -_-a Ya sudahlah…**_

_**Btw, aku nulis chapter ini sambil dengerin lagunya Bread yang 'Lost Without Your Love' (sebagian liriknya kumasukin di atas) dan 'Say It Isn't So'-nya Gareth Gates. Kalo penasaran gimana lagunya, silakan download sendiri. Hehehe... Sedangkan yang bagian bawah sebelum TBC itu, lirik lagu 'You've Got A Friend' yang kayanya udah terkenal banget. ^^**_

_**Yauda atuh, gitu aja bacotan saya. Yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, makasih banyak-banyak banget.. *bowed* Yang mau meninggalkan review lagi, monggo… selalu ditunggu. ^^**_

_**Makasih sudah membaca.**_


	81. Chapter 80

Hari Senin paginya, kesibukan persiapan festival sekolah kembali dimulai. Para siswa Konoha High tampak sangat bersemangat. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka –baik panitia maupun bukan—sudah mulai berdatangan ke sekolah untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Kelas-kelas yang akan dipakai sebagai _stand indoor _mulai dihias, panggung-panggung kecil di bagian luar gedung sekolah juga mulai dibangun, begitu juga dengan tenda-tenda untuk _stand outdoor. _

Bahkan para guru pun tak ingin ketinggalan dengan murid-murid mereka. Di tengah kesibukan mengolah nilai para siswa paska-ujian semester, mereka juga menyempatkan diri membuat _stand _makanan tradisional yang diketuai oleh Ibu Anko Mitarashi –beliau yang paling bersemangat.

Beberapa klub yang akan mengadakan pertunjukkan juga tak kalah sibuk. Band dan _choir _dari klub musik sudah sibuk latihan dari jauh-jauh hari, begitu pula dengan klub _cheerleader _dan _dance. _Klub komputer dan _science _juga mulai mempersiapkan pameran ilmiah kecil-kecilan mereka. Dan tentu saja, klub teater yang menjadikan festival sekolah tiap tahunnya sebagai salah satu proyek pementasan besar mereka.

Pagi-pagi mereka sudah mulai memindahkan properti panggung yang tadinya disimpan di gudang klub ke ruangan bagian belakang _gymnasium. _Tirai dan lampu untuk pencahayaan panggung yang nanti akan digunakan juga sudah mulai dipasang, pun begitu dengan latarnya yang sudah disusun berdasarkan babak.

Dan di antara para siswa yang sibuk itu, Sasuke Uchiha adalah satu di antaranya. Tentu saja, karena ia adalah penanggung jawab bagian peralatan, termasuk tetek bengek pesiapan panggung untuk pementasan teater.

"Oke, sekarang kita coba tutup tirainya!" seru Sasuke seraya melompat turun dari bibir panggung. Ia memberi isyarat tangan pada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang –Naruto—yang berada di dekat tuas penarik tirai.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia sedikit kesulitan menarik tuas yang memang sudah alot itu sebelum akhirnya berhasil. Tirai merah itu perlahan bergerak menutupi bagian depan panggung. Sasuke mengangguk puas. Tirai itu sudah tidak macet lagi.

"Buka tirainya, Naruto!" seru Sasuke lagi. Dan tak lama, tirai itu kembali bergerak membuka perlahan-lahan.

"Sip!" seru gadis kelas tiga berambut cokelat dicepol, Tenten, yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka dari sisi panggung. Ekspresinya gembira. "Kurasa tirainya sudah oke. Trims ya, teman-teman! Oh—hei! Hati-hati dengan latarnya!" ia meneriaki anak kelas satu yang canggung tiba-tiba tersandung debu atau apa dan jatuh menabrak layar latar hasil karya Sai.

"Huff!" Naruto melompat turun dari bibir panggung, menghampiri Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya yang kotor oleh debu. "Di sini sudah selesai kan, eh?" tanyanya seraya memandang ke arah panggung, di mana anak-anak klub teater sedang sibuk menggeser-geser properti ke sana kemari, menjajal benda apa yang tepat ditaruh di mana. Tentu saja dengan pengarahan sutradara mereka.

Tepat saat itu beberapa cowok baru saja memasuki _gymnasium _seraya menggotong piano tua dari ruang musik.

"Hei, ini ditaruh di mana?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Taruh saja di sana," Sasuke menunjuk sudut di depan panggung. "Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Sai. Kemana dia?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto sementara para cowok memindahkan piano yang berat itu ke tempat yang ditunjuknya.

"Kau lupa, ya? Hari ini dia ujian susulan. Tadi aku melihatnya dengan Pak Hatake," kata Naruto sambil nyengir. "Kuharap dia tidak stress. Kau tahu kan, ujian Aljabar kemarin gila-gilaan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menghela napas. Masalahnya bukan sulit tidaknya soal ujian, pikirnya, tapi apakah Sai bisa berkonsentrasi setelah sebelumnya mengalami hari yang sangat berat. Sasuke mengerti betul bahwa patah hati itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diatasi hanya dalam waktu semalam –yah, ia pernah mengalaminya sendiri, kan?

Sasuke kemudian berbalik menuju bangku tribun, tempat ia dan Naruto menyimpan tas mereka. Ia mengambil botol air mineral dari dalamnya dan menenggak isinya banyak-banyak. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" ia tak bisa menahan diri bertanya pada sahabatnya setelah beberapa saat.

Naruto mengambil waktu menenggak airnya sebelum menjawab, "Katanya dia mau membantu Hokuto mendekorasi rumah hantu_._"

"Hn." Sasuke menghenyakkan diri duduk di sebelah Naruto setelah memasukkan kembali botol airnya ke dalam tas.

"Omong-omong soal Sakura," ujar Naruto sedikit menerawang. "Kau merasa sikapnya sedikit aneh tidak? Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah mengganggunya sejak kemarin, sebetulnya.

"Dia kelihatannya agak murung, tidak banyak bicara dan sering melamun. Mukanya juga pucat seperti orang sakit—TUNGGU DULU!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arahnya dengan kedua alis terangkat karena terkejut melihat ekspresi ketakutan di sana. "Jangan bilang kalau Sakura memang sakit—sakit yang benar-benar parah sampai-sampai dia tidak mau memberitahu kita! Haah… mungkin itu sebabnya dia menangis kemarin—Ouch!"

Sasuke telah menimpuk kepala sahabatnya itu dengan gulungan kertas yang dibawanya keras-keras, menyela perkataannya.

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?" dengking Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Tangannya mengusap-usap ubun-ubunnya yang baru saja didarati sambitan telak.

"Idiot! Kau ini kebanyakan nonton opera sabun!" dengus Sasuke geram. "Sakura tidak sakit yang seperti itu."

"Lalu apa? Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan Sakura kemarin menangis karena masalah Sai—yeah, memang sih, tidak heran kalau Sakura sampai menangis, tapi tidak sampai seperti itu, kan? Maksudku, Sakura bahkan masih menangis saat Sai sudah lebih tenang. Apa itu tidak berlebihan namanya? Dan kau juga berlagak tak peduli begitu—Ow!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menyambit kepalanya. "Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku tidak peduli?" semburnya.

Naruto balas mendelik, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk membalasnya. Setidaknya selama beberapa saat. "Aku sempat mengira semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula saat kita berempat duduk semeja kemarin," ujarnya kemudian diiringi helaan napas berat. "Itu sebelum aku menyadari kau dan Sakura bahkan tidak saling bicara."

Hela napas berat juga terdengar dari arah Sasuke. Cowok pemilik mata hitam tajam itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku tribun di belakangnya, tampak berpikir. Ia belum menceritakan apa pun pada Naruto tentang pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan Neji malam sebelumnya di KCS, dan bagaimana ekspresi aneh gadis itu saat melihatnya. Meskipun ia curiga telah terjadi sesuatu, tapi Sasuke masih ragu –itu sebabnya ia tidak menceritakannya dulu pada Naruto, mengingat perangai sahabatnya itu yang akan langsung ambil tindakan tanpa pikir panjang jika ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko Sakura semakin _membencinya _karena itu –itu pun jika benar Sakura _memang _membencinya.

"Sasuke!"

Tepukan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia menoleh, alisnya terangkat. "Huh?"

"Jadi kau berencana bicara pada Sakura dalam waktu dekat tidak?" tanya Naruto. "Besok dia sudah mulai pentas. Masa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan semoga suk—"

"Iya, iya. Akan kupikirkan lagi," sela Sasuke tak sabar.

"Jadi kau mau minta maaf?" Naruto tampak senang.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku tidak bilang mau minta maaf," gerutunya, membuat ekspresi Naruto berubah tak puas.

"Che! Dasar keras kepala! Haah…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya.

Tepat saat itu, seorang gadis berkacamata muncul di pintu. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari sebelum akhirnya menemukan orang yang dicarinya di tribun. "Uchiha!" panggilnya seraya bergegas menghampiri Sasuke yang menoleh padanya. "Menma menyuruhmu datang ke ruang OSIS sekarang. Dengan si Kinuta juga. Kau lihat dia?"

"Dosu tadi sih sedang bantu-bantu memasang spanduk di depan," Naruto lah yang menjawabnya. "Mungkin dia masih di sana."

Shiho –nama gadis itu—mengangguk, kemudian berkata pada Sasuke, "Oh ya, ada satu daftar calon anggota yang masuk lagi tadi pagi."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya pendaftarannya sudah ditutup?"

Shiho meletakkan dua tangannya di pinggul. "_Geez... _ditutup tidak ditutup, yang jelas kita masih kekurangan anggota cowok –salah siapa ya yang melamar sebagian besar cewek?" gadis itu menambahkan sambil memutar matanya.

Naruto terkekeh geli. "Tuh kan, serba salah banget punya muka cakep."

Sasuke mengabaikan komentar sahabatnya. "Siapa?"

"Sai Shimura. Pastinya kau tidak akan keberatan, kan?" Shiho memberinya senyum tipis sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke pelan seraya mengulum senyum supertipis. "Tentu saja tidak keberatan—" delikan tajam ia berikan pada Naruto yang entah mengapa malah berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain. "—dari pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau mengisi formulir pendaftaran." Mendengus oleh sikap Naruto yang menurutnya konyol, Sasuke lantas menyambar tasnya dan beranjak menuju pintu ke arah gedung kampusnya.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto melompat bangun, berteriak pada punggung sahabatnya, "Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa mendaftar! Aku mencalonkan diri jadi ketua klub sepak bola—OI!"

Tapi Sasuke hanya membalas dengan kibasan malas sebelah tangannya. "Kau urus saja yang di sini!" serunya tanpa menoleh.

Naruto berdecak sebal saat punggung Sasuke menghilang di pintu. Kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Che! Si sialan itu bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan alasanku," sungutnya.

.

.

"Jadi hari ini kita akan pulang malam?" gerutu Hokuto seraya menempelkan potongan _double tape_ yang diulurkan Sakura di bagian belakang _Jack-O-Lantern _kertas yang sedang di kerjakannya. Duduk di depannya, gadis berambut merah muda itu menggumamkan 'ya' dengan nada tak terlalu bersemangat. "Sehari sebelum pementasan? Yang benar saja!"

"Setiap tahun juga begitu, kan?" gumam Sakura, menggunting potongan lain _double tape _di tangannya. "Latihan sekali, setelah itu malamnya, saat semua orang sudah pulang, kita akan _gladi bersih._"

Hokuto menoleh, meringis. "Kau tahu aku tidak ikut pementasan tahun kemarin, Sakura."

"Oh, yeah. Betul…" gumam Sakura lagi –tidak benar-benar mendengarkan temannya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Hokuto melompat dari kursi yang tadi dinaikinya dan menatap Sakura penasaran. "Lihat mukamu itu suntuk begitu. Biasanya kalau bicara tentang pementasan, kau selalu paling semangat, kan?" ia mengikik. "Hei, masa kau mau bertampang seperti itu saat bertemu dengan Neji nanti?"

Sakura tersentak. Mendengar nama itu sekali lagi disebut seperti menusukkan belati tak kasat mata sekali lagi ke dadanya. Sakit. Dan membuatnya tersadar bahwa apa yang terjadi dua malam yang lalu bukanlah akhir. Ia masih _harus _bertemu dengan Neji. Ia masih harus berinteraksi intens dengan cowok itu. Ya Tuhan… Bagaimana bisa Sakura sampai nyaris melupakan bahwa Neji _masih _menjadi partnernya dalam pementasan drama?

_Bagaimana ini…?_

"Sakura? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hokuto terheran karena tiba-tiba Sakura meletakkan hiasan yang sedang dipegangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kelas yang masih berantakan oleh koran-koran bekas dan gulungan kain hitam yang entah akan dibuat apa nantinya.

Sakura berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh, memaksakan senyum kaku di wajahnya. "Ke toilet. Nanti aku kembali lagi."

"Hei, sebentar lagi kita harus ke aula untuk latihan. Saku—"

Tapi Sakura sudah keburu melesat pergi dari ruangan itu, nyaris bertabrakan dengan Sumaru dan Mizura yang tengah menggotong tengkorak bohongan di belokan koridor. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah terasa panas dari anak-anak yang dilewatinya.

_Jangan menangis sekarang… Jangan menangis sekarang… tolong…_

Keberuntungan rupanya sedang tidak berpihak padanya saat itu. Toilet anak perempuan yang paling dekat ternyata penuh dengan gadis-gadis kelas tiga, sementara ia nyaris sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk mencari kelas kosong untuk menenangkan diri, Neji Hyuuga lah orang pertama yang keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Sakura sempat mencapainya.

"Sakura?" Neji tampak terkejut.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Udara seakan tersedot dari sekelilingnya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata keperakan yang _dulu_ selalu ia kagumi itu –tapi sekarang hanya menimbulkan sakit.

_Sakit. Mengapa rasanya begini sakit…?_

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dan tanpa menghiraukan suara Neji yang sekali lagi memanggil namanya, Sakura berpaling dan berlari ke arah tangga. Segalanya tampak mengabur, suara-suara di sekelilingnya terdengar seperti dengungan sementara gadis itu berlari tanpa tujuan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu hanyalah berada sejauh mungkin dari Neji. Sakura masih belum siap bertemu dengan cowok itu lagi.

Napasnya terengah-engah ketika akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di sebuah koridor kosong di lantai tiga, jauh dari hiruk pikuk persiapan festival sekolah. Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang dingin, merasakan emosi yang sejak tadi tertahan mulai menguasainya sepenuhnya. Sakura membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Didekapnya lututnya erat-erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Sedu sedan yang teredam terdengar tak lama kemudian.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya saat pintu salah satu kelas di koridor itu bergeser membuka dan sosok jangkung guru sekaligus pamannya melongok dari sana. Barangkali penasaran dengan suara-suara aneh yang didengarnya dari luar.

Kakashi Hatake lantas mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi begitu melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang dikenalnya berjongkok di ujung koridor dekat tangga, dengan wajah terbenam di lututnya.

"Sakura?" panggilnya pelan.

Bahu Sakura tampak menegang, dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, matanya terbelalak. "K-Kakashi?" Gadis itu buru-buru bangkit, mengusap basah di wajahnya dengan gugup.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu melangkah keluar dari kelas sebelum menggesernya sebagian. "Kau sedang apa di sana sendirian, hm?" tanyanya seraya berjalan menghampiri keponakannya. Senyumnya memudar saat ia melihat sisa air mata di wajah gadis kesayangannya. "Kau… menangis?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak," jawabnya berbohong seraya menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga –seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali merasa gugup atau salah tingkah—"Aku hanya kelilipan."

Kakashi menunduk, menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Jelas Kakashi tidak percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan keponakannya, tapi ia tidak mendesaknya. Hanya mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap puncak kepala Sakura lembut tanpa berkomentar lebih lanjut tentang air matanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati, _Nak._"

"Hmm… _Paman _masih saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," komentar Sakura dengan suara serak seraya menurunkan tangan pamannya dari atas kepalanya, membalas senyumnya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Kakashi melambaikan tangannya sekilas ke kelas tempat ia keluar tadi. "Temanmu, Sai, sedang ujian susulan. Aku sedang mengawasinya."

"Ah," Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia melangkah melewati Kakashi menuju kelas yang ditunjuknya sebelumnya. Dari pintu yang setengah terbuka itu, Sakura bisa melihat Sai duduk di salah satu bangku, tampak sibuk berkutat dengan kertas ujian di atas mejanya. Tangannya berkali-kali menyisir bagian depan rambutnya. Sakura meringis. "Kuharap soal yang kau buat tidak terlalu sulit untuknya," ujarnya pada Kakashi.

"Hmm… Kalau kau, Shiho, Sasuke Uchiha dan Shikamaru Nara bisa mencapai angka setinggi itu di ujian kemarin, aku yakin itu bukan soal yang sulit," Kakashi berkata enteng.

Sakura menoleh memandang pamannya yang tersenyum. "Maksudmu _hanya _kami berempat di antara seratus lebih murid kelas dua?" ujarnya dalam bisikan seraya memutar bola matanya, "Seharusnya kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak-anak tentang Kakashi Hatake dan soal-soal ujiannya, _Paman_."

Kakashi hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil. "Yah, kurasa aku sudah cukup mendengarnya, Sakura," ujarnya santai, lalu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak keponakannya, mendesaknya menjauhi pintu yang tetap dibiarkan setengah terbuka. "Sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu konsentrasinya."

"Ibumu dan aku mengobrol kemarin," ujar Kakashi kemudian. Ia sedang bersandar di sisi jendela di seberang pintu kelas dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada, mengerling sang keponakan yang tengah memandang ke arah jendela, mengawasi kegiatan teman-temannya di bawah sana.

"Hm?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kakashi.

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum kecil sebelum barkata, "Ibumu memberitahuku kau sering mengurung diri di kamarmu akhir-akhir ini_._ Dia bilang sering mendengarmu menangis diam-diam." –Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan pamannya. "Dia tanya padaku apa kau ada masalah di sekolah, masalah dengan pelajaran atau dengan teman-temanmu –karena katanya kau selalu menghindar setiap kali ditanya."

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa," jawab Sakura dalam gumaman pelan.

"Baru saja aku bilang, kan?" Kakashi menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita, Sakura. Tapi ibumu sangat khawatir. Bagaimanapun kau mencoba menyembunyikannya, dia akan selalu tahu jika kau ada masalah sekecil apa pun. Darah itu lebih kental dari air, Nak."

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela, merasakan dinginnya material bening itu pada kulit di dahinya yang lebar, sementara hembusan napasnya membentuk embun di sana. Sakura memejamkan matanya yang masih terasa perih akibat seringnya ia mengeluarkan air mata beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita bagaimana pada ibu, Kakashi," akunya parau. "Aku tidak mau membuat ibu cemas, tidak ingin membuat ibu marah—lagi pula ini hanyalah masalah kecil," ia buru-buru menambahkan seraya mengangkat wajahnya menatap pamannya. "Nanti juga akan baik sendiri."

"Sakura," kata Kakashi sabar seraya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu gadis itu, "Menurutku ibumu ingin dilibatkan dalam setiap potongan kecil kisah hidupmu –sesepele apa pun itu. Karena kau adalah miliknya yang paling berharga sekarang, dan satu-satunya. Sedikit berbagi duka dengannya tak akan melukainya. Justru barangkali malah bisa menyembuhkan lukamu walau sedikit. Bukankah itu yang selalu coba dilakukan ibumu?"

Sakura tertegun. Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut untuk menanggapinya, terdengar suara lain yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Saya sudah selesai, Pak," lapor Sai yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. Tasnya sudah tersampir di bahu dan bagian depan rambut hitamnya mencuat kemana-mana. Tampangnya sama kusutnya dengan rambutnya. "Jawaban dan soalnya saya simpan di atas meja."

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sakura dan berjalan ke kelas. "Kau boleh istirahat sekarang, Sai."

"Terimakasih, Pak Hatake," ucap Sai saat Kakashi berjalan melewatinya.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dipaksakan terdengar riang.

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Lumayan juga," gumamnya seraya berjalan menghampiri Sakura di sisi jendela, "Lumayan membuat kepala nyaris pecah," imbuhnya dalam bisikan.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk merapikan bagian depan rambut Sai, menyisirinya dengan jemarinya sampai kembali rebah rapi di kening pucat cowok itu. "Lumayan membuat rambut seperti habis kena kebakaran mungkin lebih tepat."

Sai memberinya senyumannya yang biasa. "Terimakasih."

"Huh?" Kedua alis Sakura terangkat tinggi. "Untuk apa?"

"Um…" Sai tampak berpikir. "Entahlah," ujarnya kemudian dengan tawa kecil, seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Terlalu banyak alasan sampai aku bingung mengatakannya."

"Hei…" Sakura pura-pura memasang tampak tak suka. "Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu, Sai. Eh—tunggu! Apa aku pernah kelepasan memberitahumu bocoran soal Aljabar?"

Sai menggeleng, dan sedetik kemudian tawa keduanya pecah, sebelum disela oleh Kakashi yang baru keluar dari kelas dengan membawa kertas ujian Sai dan beberapa buku –termasuk novel bersampul oranye yang _terkenal _itu.

"Hee? Sepertinya ada yang lucu di sini, eh?"

"_Pak Hatake _mau tahu saja urusan anak muda!" ledek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Kakashi mengekeh, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang bebas dari buku. "Ya sudah. Kalian lanjutkan saja kalau begitu. Lagipula, tertawa jauh lebih baik dari menangis kan, anak-anak?" tambahnya, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Kedua remaja itu bertukar senyum begitu punggung guru mereka menghilang di tangga menuju lantai dua. Dengan helaan napas panjang, Sakura kemudian kembali memandang ke jendela. "Benar," ujarnya pelan, "Tertawa jauh lebih baik."

"Meskipun sulit dilakukan di saat-saat tertentu," tambah Sai, ikut memandang ke luar.

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Lama keduanya terdiam setelah itu, menikmati keheningan yang menenangkan sembari memperhatikan teman-teman mereka berkutat di antara tenda-tenda _stand _di bawah sana. Lamat-lamat terdengar pula suara-suara tawa dan obrolan penuh semangat –sangat kontras dengan suasana hati kedua remaja ini.

Sai membuat gerakan kecil seperti tersentak saat tiba-tiba sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir tinggi muncul dari salah satu deretan tenda _stand _berwarna merah marun di bawah sana. Ino Yamanaka tampak sibuk bersama beberapa gadis lain memasangkan hiasan pada bagian depan _stand _itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura melihat perubahan di wajah cowok yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Mata hitamnya seakan tersaput kabut dan tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya ia berpaling memunggungi jendela.

"Sai," panggil Sakura lembut seraya mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan Sai yang dingin.

Sai tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pun tidak memandang Sakura. Hanya balas menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat, seakan dengan itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa membantunya tetap berdiri tegak. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Maaf…" bisiknya dengan suara tercekat. Suara tawa tertahan meluncur dari bibirnya kemudian. "Entah kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini."

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala –dan saat berikutnya air matanya sudah meluncur turun _lagi. _

"Sakura," Sai terkejut, "Kau kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng lebih keras, air matanya terjatuh lebih deras. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya saat itu, tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang menyesakkan hatinya. Melihat sahabatnya patah hati –atau karena dirinya sendiri yang juga patah hati. Semua yang terjadi belakangan ini membuat perasaannya campur aduk tidak karuan.

"Sakura…"

Sakura mencengkeram lengan kemeja Sai, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Jika kau menangis karena masalah kemarin, sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang," kata Sai dengan sekelumit rasa bersalah dalam nada bicaranya. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir mengapa gadis itu bisa sampai menangi seperti ini hanya karena masalahnya dengan Ino –atau yang dipikirnya begitu. "Jangan membuatku lebih merasa bersalah lagi, Sakura. _Please… _Lagipula… mukamu jelek kalau menangis."

Sakura menarik kepalanya dari lengan Sai, membelalak pada cowok itu dengan mata merah. Dipukulnya lengan Sai main-main. "Jangan mengejekku!"

Sai mengabaikan rasa sakit di lengannya akibat pukulan Sakura –yang walaupun main-main, biasa akan tetap membuat merah kulit—Disekanya basah di wajah sahabatnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mengejekmu," katanya sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi mukamu memang kelihatan paling jelek kalau sedang menangis. Kau bilang, tidak apa-apa jika aku menangis. Tapi aku keberatan kalau kau menangis –seperti…" Sai meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya, "…ada sesuatu yang mencengkeramku di sini. Rasanya tidak enak."

Sakura tertegun. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu –tapi tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. _Speechless. _

"Aku tidak suka melihat temanku menangis," tandas Sai. Sunyi menyela saat Sai menatap sepasang bola mata hijau zamrud yang kini terlihat sedikit bengkak milik sahabatnya lekat-lekat, seakan sedang berusaha membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu lewat matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada hal lain yang sedang disembunyikan Sakura. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap. "Aa—tidak," sahutnya buru-buru. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya… akhir-akhir ini sering teringat ayahku yang sudah meninggal," ujarnya mengarang alasan. "Aku merindukannya, Sai."

"Begitu…" Sai masih tak yakin, tapi ia tidak mendesaknya. "Omong-omong, sebentar lagi para siswa KAA akan mengadakan _showcase. _Kau mau menonton bersamaku?"

"_Showcase_?"

Sai mengangguk. "Itu semancam pertunjukkan seni sebagai tugas akhir untuk siswa senior. Biasanya akan banyak orang-orang penting yang akan melihat. Kakekku membolehkanku mengundang teman," ujar Sai, senyumnya sedikit memudar, "Tadinya aku ingin mengajak _orang lain, _tapi sepertinya itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi sekarang." Ia mengerling sekilas ke arah jendela, sebelum kembali memandang Sakura dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Jadi… kau mau pergi denganku, kan?"

Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Pasti akan menyenangkan," ujarnya sambil menyeka sudut matanya yang masih berair dengan lengan sweternya.

Tepat saat itu, getaran lembut yang berasal dari ponsel Sakura di saku roknya mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari Sai. Nama Hokuto terpampang di layar.

"Ya, Hokuto?"

"_Sakura, kau kemana? Latihannya sudah mau dimulai. Cepat ke aula sekarang! Semua orang sudah berkumpul, tinggal kau—"_

Sakura tersentak. "Iya, iya. Aku akan segera ke sana," sahutnya cepat, lalu segera memutuskan sambungan. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," beritahunya pada Sai. "Latihan."

"Oh, oke. Semoga latihanmu lancar," ucap Sai begitu Sakura berbalik pergi.

_Ya. Semoga lancar… _

_Semoga…_

.

.

_Ya Tuhan… tolong kuatkan aku…_

.

.

Semakin mendekati pintu aula sekolah, Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya semakin kencang. Tangannya pun terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengatur napasnya, berharap dengan begitu ia menjadi lebih tenang. Tapi nihil. Semakin ia melangkah, semakin dadanya sesak oleh rasa takut.

_Aku takut bertemu mereka. Aku tidak siap._

"Ah, ini dia pemeran utama wanita kita sudah datang!" seru Kankurou –yang rupanya ikut hadir di latihan hari terakhir mereka—ketika Sakura melangkah masuk.

Gadis itu berhenti dan menahan napasnya saat dilihatnya kepala semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk Neji. Dia ada di sana, menatapnya dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Sakura segera memandang ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan itu sebelum melengos ke sisi lain ruangan, tempat Hokuto duduk, jauh dari cowok itu.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Hokuto begitu Sakura sudah duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahnya, meletakkan tas di bawah kursi. "Astaga, Sakura. Kau habis menangis?" cecarnya lagi saat menyadari mata hijau temannya itu terlihat sembab. "Wajahmu juga pucat. Kau sakit?"

Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi Hokuto tampaknya masih khawatir. Ia menyentuh tangan Sakura. "Tanganmu dingin, Sakura. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Perlu aku memberitahu Ten—"

"Tidak," potong Sakura cepat, menahan tangan Hokuto yang hendak beranjak dari bangkunya. "Jangan. Aku hanya… sedikit tegang. Kau tahu kan, ini latihan hari terakhir kita?"

Selama beberapa saat Hokuto hanya memandangnya, sebelum seringai samar muncul di wajahnya. "Yeah, kau benar. Aku juga sangat gugup… Apa lagi Si Kankurou itu ikut mengawasi kita juga," ujarnya cemberut seraya mengendikkan kepala ke arah cowok berambut cokelat jabrik yang sedang mengobrol dengan suara rendah dengan Yakumo. "Haah… cowok itu benar-benar bikin orang tegang saja."

"Baiklah, teman-teman!" suara Tenten mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Gadis berambut cepol itu sudah berdiri di depan dengan wajah sedikit tegang. "Karena semuanya sudah datang, sekarang kita mulai saja latihannya!"

.

.

Anak-anak sedang sibuk memindah-mindahkan bangku-bangku lipat untuk tempat duduk penonton di depan panggung ketika Sai tiba di _gymnasium. _Sejenak ia memandang berkeliling gedung olah raga itu sebelum menemukan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang terang sedang mengangkut dua bangku sekaligus dari bagian belakang ruangan. Sai memanggilnya seraya melambaikan tangan. Tapi sepasang _earphone _yang tersumpal di kedua telinga Naruto membuat cowok pirang itu tidak bisa mendengarnya, malah sibuk bersenandung sendiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya berirama.

"Sai!" seru Naruto terkaget ketika Sai tiba-tiba menghampiri dan menepuk pundaknya keras, membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan bangku yang dibawanya. Naruto menarik lepas _earphone _dari telinganya, nyengir. "Sudah selesai ujiannya?"

"Yep," Sai menyahut, mengambil satu bangku dari tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke _spot _yang masih kosong di deretan bangku penonton yang sudah tersusun rapi.

"Bagaimana?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum samar. "Begitulah," sahutnya sambil menghela napas. Kemudian menaruh tasnya di atas bangku itu.

Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu membuat Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Yah, tak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang santai-santai saja dulu, sebelum nanti kita tahu kalau nilai kita jeblok."

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Sai. "Itu mungkin dirimu. Aku cukup yakin nilaiku tidak akan _jeblok._"

Naruto merengut. "Heh… terserah, deh!" tukasnya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya malas, sebelum kembali ke belakang untuk mengangkut lebih banyak bangku lain. Sai mengikutinya.

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sai, menyadari ia belum melihat Sasuke sejak tiba di sana. Padahal biasanya Sasuke selalu terlihat bersama Naruto.

"Dipanggil ketua OSIS," sahut Naruto, mengoper dua bangku sekaligus pada Sai. "Biasa… Sebentar lagi kan pelantikan. Omong-omong, kau baru memasukkan lamaran jadi anggota, kan?"

"Hn. Aku memberikannya pada Shiho tadi pagi," sahut Sai, menyeret bangku-bangku itu melintasi ruangan. Di sebelahnya, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. "Apa bakal diterima, ya? Sasuke kan sangat selektif."

Naruto mendengus tertawa. "Bukan selektif, bawel lebih tepat." –Sai terkekeh mendengar ini. "Tapi kau tenang saja," tambah Naruto, nyengir lebar, "Sasuke kelihatannya senang sekali kau mendaftar, tidak sepertiku. Kurasa dia menganggapku pengkhianat."

"Sakura juga tidak mendaftar," kata Sai kemudian setelah mereka merapikan bangku-bangku itu.

Naruto menghela napas keras-keras, menegakkan dirinya sambil menatap Sai dengan senyum muram. "Yeah. Tapi kau tahu sendiri Sasuke tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada Sakura –terutama sekarang ini." Sekali lagi ia menghela napasnya berat, seraya menghenyakkan diri di salah satu bangku untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. "Sakura… Sepertinya dia agak tidak baik sejak kemarin, eh? Tampangnya seperti orang sakit. Dan melihat dia menangis kemarin, astaga… Benar-benar bikin orang cemas saja."

Sai ikut duduk di bangku tak jauh dari Naruto, tampak sama muramnya. "Kurasa ini gara-gara aku."

Naruto mengangkat alis. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Menurutku Sakura itu tipe yang sangat perasa. Barangkali kemarin… um…" ia terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, "kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Naruto." –Naruto mengangguk. "Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya. Sebelumnya aku pernah menuduhnya macam-macam, dan sekarang dia malah menangis untukku. Kukira tadinya dia akan bilang '_sudah kubilang, kan?'. _Kurasa itu jauh lebih pantas untukku."

Naruto tampak merenungi kata-kata Sai. "Yah, kalau aku yang jadi Sakura, jelas aku akan berkata begitu," ujarnya dengan seringai tipis, "_Sudah kubilang, kan? Makanya, tidak dengar kata-kataku sih. Memang enak dicampakkan?'_ –Aku hanya bercanda, Sai. Jangan marah dulu," ia buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat tampang Sai.

"Yah, kau benar," kata Sai muram.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan bertampang seperti itu… Sori."

"Hn."

Naruto menyeringai lagi. "Kalau begitu kau kelihatan seperti Sasuke."

Sai mengabaikan komentar Naruto. "Tadi Sakura menangis lagi," beritahunya, dengan sukses melenyapkan cengiran Naruto. "Aku bertemu dengannya setelah selesai ujian, dan dia menangis lagi tadi. Tadinya kupikir dia menangis karena melihatku –yeah, tadi aku melihat Ino dan… _begitulah…_ —tapi kurasa ada hal lain yang mengganggunya."

"Dia bilang sesuatu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dia bilang dia ingat ayahnya," jawab Sai, mengangkat bahu, "Tapi kurasa dia bohong."

"Hei kalian berdua!" teriakan galak seorang cowok kelas tiga dari atas panggung mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Cowok itu menunjuk-nunjuk mereka berdua. "Jangan duduk saja di situ dan ngerumpi seperti cewek! Masih banyak bangku yang belum dibereskan!"

"_Upsie! _Ada mandor ngamuk."

Naruto dan Sai buru-buru beranjak dari bangku mereka sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

.

.

Waktu seakan berjalan bak siput bagi Sasuke Uchiha hari itu. Rasanya seabad sudah lewat ketika akhirnya ia bisa meninggalkan ruang OSIS yang pengap yang bikin ngantuk itu –sepertinya ruangan itu perlu ditata ulang sebagai langkah awal programnya di sekolah itu, pikir Sasuke. Memaksimalkan kinerja pengurus OSIS dengan ruang kerja yang nyaman juga penting, kan? Ah, tapi itu dipikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang Sasuke masih memiliki tanggung jawab lain yang belum selesai.

Sasuke mengerling arlojinya dan mendapati saat itu sudah lewat tengah hari. Seharusnya Naruto dan yang lain sudah selesai beres-beres di _gymnasium._ Cowok itu mengintip ke arah jendela sesaat, mengawasi kesibukan teman-temannya di bawah sana yang ternyata masih belum selesai.

"Persiapan memang suka makan waktu lama," ujar Shiho yang rupanya masih berada di sana, memeluk setumpuk dokumen. "Biasanya senja baru selesai. Apalagi festival kali ini bisa dibilang istimewa."

"Apanya yang istimewa?" dengus Sasuke, "Kelihatannya seperti festival sekolah biasa."

Shiho mencibir komentarnya. "Cowok memang tidak peka. Festival besok bertepatan dengan hari kasih sayang_. _Masa kau tidak menyadari dengan hiasan-hiasan serba-_pink _itu? Oh ya, sekedar saran dari _istrimu _yang baik hati ini, Sasuke. Besok sebaiknya kau bawa kantung yang besar untuk menyimpan cokelat-cokelatmu," gadis itu menambahkan dengan cengiran, sebelum melenggang pergi dari koridor itu.

"Aku tidak makan makanan manis," Sasuke menggerutu sendiri, sembari mengawasi ketika sosok berambut hitam dan kuning –Sai dan Naruto—baru saja muncul dari arah _gymnasium _dan berjalan ke arah deretan tenda-tenda _stand _sambil menggotong tangga lipat.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan koridor ruang OSIS itu, menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar gedung kampusnya. Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat telinganya menangkap suara yang terdengar tak asing. Suara itu berasal dari balik pintu ganda menuju aula sekolah yang sedikit terbuka oleh beberapa anak yang sibuk mengintip.

"_Haruno aneh sekali hari ini. Biasanya dia bagus…"_

"_Benar, dari tadi dialognya salah melulu. Padahal besok sudah pertunjukkan."_

"_Kasihan, dari tadi kena omel senior terus. Lihat mukanya sampai merah begitu…"_

'_Sakura?'_

.

.

Barangkali ini adalah sesi latihan terburuk yang pernah dilewati Sakura semenjak ia ditetapkan menjadi pemeran utama dalan pementasan drama di festival sekolah esok. Entah mengapa sangat sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi pada dialog serta adegan yang seharusnya bisa ia mainkan dengan baik. Berkali-kali gadis itu lupa apa yang harus diucapkannya, berkali-kali pula ia mengacaukan adegan karena itu.

Terlebih ketika harus berhadapan dengan Neji –dengan Neji sebagai Alfredo yang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada_nya. _Rasanya menyakitkan, ketika mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir cowok itu saat melafalkan dialognya, seakan itu semua muncul dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Tapi semua itu palsu… seperti semua harapan yang telah diberikan Neji di kehidupan nyata padanya selama ini.

_Aku tidak mau… Aku tidak mau yang seperti itu…_

"Sakura!"

Entah mengapa suara sang sutradara terdengar jauh lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap menerima omelan lain sementara anak-anak menontonnya dengan tatapan mengasihani.

"Demi Tuhan, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" tuntut Tenten gusar. "Kenapa mainmu jadi kacau begini, hah? Besok kita sudah pertunjukkan, Sakura –BESOK!"

"Maaf," ucap Sakura pelan, "Aku hanya—"

"Tidak ada alasan!" bentak Tenten. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan diri agar tidak lepas kendali. "Kita sudah latihan hampir tiga jam dan kita bahkan belum menyelesaikan babak pertama! Bagaimana pementasan ini bakal berhasil kalau begini terus caranya?"

"Ten, jangan begitu," Yakumo berusaha menenangkan temannya. "Mungkin Sakura sedang agak capek—"

"Kau pikir aku tidak capek, apa?" teriak Tenten berang. "Kita semua di sini capek! Tapi jangan dibikin alasan, dong!"

"Sudah, sudah, Tenten. Bukannya katamu marah-marah bisa bikin cepat tua, eh?" Kankurou yang sejak awal latihan sama sekali tidak berkomentar, mencoba bergurau. Tapi Tenten mengabaikannya.

"M-Maaf… Aku akan mengulangi dari awal," ujar Sakura pelan.

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap lawan mainnya, Neji. Sentakan tak nyaman itu terasa lagi saat matanya menemukan mata pucat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini –tajam dan menusuk. Sakura buru-buru berpaling, mengindari tatapan itu. Dan saat itu ia melihatnya, berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu bersama beberapa anak yang menonton, dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada, tengah mengawasinya.

"Sasuke…" –dan cowok itu sendirian. Tidak ada Sai maupun Naruto bersamanya.

"Baiklah," suara Yakumo kali ini yang memberi instruksi. Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada latihan. "Kalian mulai dari adegan Alfredo menyatakan cinta saja. Setelah itu kita lanjut ke babak dua. Annina," Yakumo menunjuk Hokuto, "Siap-siap setelah ini."

"Oke," Hokuto menyahut mantap. Ia mengerling Sakura, mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara untuk menyemangatinya dan berkata tanpa suara, _"Fighting!"_

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan diri. Ia mengambil posisi membelakangi Neji, sejenak memejamkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasi.

"_Kau masih di sini?" Sakura –Violetta—membalikkan tubuhnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terkejut saat menatap Neji –Alfredo._

_Pemuda itu mendekat. Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"_

"_Ya—"_

"_Kehidupan seperti ini bisa membunuhmu perlahan-lahan, Mademoiselle," sela Neji, "Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga dirimu lebih baik."_

_Sakura tersenyum tertahan. "Menurutmu aku bisa melakukannya?"_

"_Jika kau hidup bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu siang dan malam."_

—_**Tapi yang kau lakukan hanya menyakitiku, Neji…**_

"_Kau berkata seakan tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli padaku."_

"_Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang peduli padamu."_

"_Tak ada seorang pun?"_

"_Tak ada seorang pun, kecuali aku."_

—_**Bohong. Kau pun tak pernah peduli padaku.**_

Suara tawa yang seharusnya sedikit mencemooh, malah terdengar sangat aneh seperti tercekat, membuat dahi Yakumo dan Tenten mengerut. Bahkan Neji. Tapi Sakura tetap melanjutkan dialognya.

"_Benarkah? Oh, aku hampir lupa kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku. Kumohon lupakan saja, Monsiour. Aku tidak seperti wanita baik-baik seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kehidupanku ada di sini, di pesta-pesta seperti ini…" _

"_Justru, cinta adalah kehidupan…" _Neji menatap matanya dalam-dalam –dan ini nyaris membuat pertahanan Sakura runtuh.

Sakura berpaling, memejamkan matanya yang memanas. Ia mengeluarkan tawa sekali lagi –kali ini terdengar seperti isakan. _"Aku tidak tahu…" _kata-katanya terhenti. Ruangan itu mendadak senyap, sebelum Sakura melanjutkan dengan suara parau,_ "…apa itu cinta?"_

Neji menarik lengannya, memaksanya menghadapnya lagi. Tapi Sakura bergeming, berkeras memunggungi cowok itu, sebelum perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya.

"_Tidak. Justru cinta adalah nasib yang menyatukan kita berdua."_

Sakura menarik tangannya dari Neji tanpa pikir panjang –dan ia langsung tahu bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan sekali lagi saat didengarnya suara keluhan dari pemain lain. Gadis itu menunduk, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"_Kalau memang benar-benar me—mencintai aku, k-kumohon jangan—" _

Sunyi. Sakura tidak sanggup meneruskan dialognya. Konsentrasinya sudah benar-benar buyar sekarang.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura dalam bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar Neji.

Kali ini tak ada komentar dari para senior. Mereka sudah kelewat jengkel untuk sekedar membuka mulut untuk mengomentari kesalahan yang lagi-lagi dilakukan Sakura. Di tempat duduknya, Tenten memijat-mijat pelipisnya sementara Yakumo hanya menghela napas berat. Di sisi lain mereka, Kankurou menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Maaf," ucap Neji tiba-tiba, "Bisa beri waktu kami bicara sebentar?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Neji meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya itu, dan membawanya menuju pintu, menembus kerumunan anak-anak yang menonton. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menghindari tatapan Sasuke saat mereka berjalan melewatinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Neji begitu mereka sampai di koridor kosong, jauh dari pandangan anak-anak yang penasaran. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini, Sakura? Bukankah latihan terakhir kita sudah main bagus? Kenapa sekarang malah—" jeda sesaat sementara Neji memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, "—jadi _mundur_ begini?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menanggapi dengan menggumamkan maaf. Wajahnya tetap tertunduk, tak ingin Neji melihat air matanya yang sudah menggenang, juga alasan yang membuatnya begitu kacau.

"Sakura, dengar. Kita besok sudah akan pementasan. Aku –kita semua, pasti ingin pementasan ini berhasil, kan—"

"Aku tahu," sela Sakura parau. Gadis itu mengatupkan tangannya di depan mulut untuk menahan isaknya. "M-Maafkan aku, Neji. Aku hanya… sedang banyak pikiran."

"Kalau begitu singkirkan pikiranmu itu dulu. Kau tahu yang mana yang harus diprioritaskan sekarang, Sakura. Jangan egois!"

"Aku sedang mencoba!" Sakura akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Neji terkejut ketika melihat air mata di sana. Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, menghapus air matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku sudah coba mengabaikannya, tidak memikirkannya dan berkonsentrasi pada drama-sialan ini. Tapi tidak semudah itu!" suaranya melengking. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Neji… Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Sakura—"

"Dan sekarang semua orang menyalahkanku, kan?" Segala emosi yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi pagi meledak sudah. Wajahnya yang merah padam bersimbah air mata. "Aku bukan aktris yang baik –benar! Aku sering membawa-bawa perasaan pribadi ke atas panggung –benar! Maafkan _ketololanku _jika membuat _dia _tidak puas –itu kan yang sebenarnya mengganggumu? Sejak awal _dia _kan yang kau cemaskan? Sekarang salahkan saja aku!"

Neji begitu terperanjat sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sakura yang selama ini dikenalnya begitu ceria dan penuh senyum tiba-tiba meledak begini di hadapannya membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Dan ketika ia mulai memahami apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi pada gadis ini, perasaan bersalah itu muncul.

"Sakura…" ucapnya ragu, "Apa ini karena _aku_?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menjawab.

"Jawab aku, Sakura!" sekali lagi Neji menyambar lengan gadis itu, memaksanya menatapnya, "Apa ini semua karena _aku_?"

Sakura bergeming, masih menolak menatap Neji sementara bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kau bohong padaku malam itu, kan?" Neji mendesaknya, namun Sakura masih berkeras menutup mulutnya, membuat cowok itu kehilangan kesabaran. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabku sekarang, Sakura?"

"Kalau dia tidak mau menjawab, jangan memaksanya!" kata suara seseorang dari ujung koridor.

Kedua orang itu menoleh, dan mendapati sosok Sasuke Uchiha sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sakura membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut.

"S-Sasu—"

"Harusnya dengan otak sepertimu kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Hyuuga," sela Sasuke seraya menarik lepas tangan Neji pada lengan Sakura, menarik gadis itu ke belakang tubuhnya seakan melindunginya. "Atau kau hanya berpura-pura menjadi cowok idiot yang tidak menyadari apa yang selama ini sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

Wajah Neji memerah. "Kurasa ini bukan urusanmu, Sasuke," gertaknya.

"Akan jadi urusanku kalau ada orang tolol yang berani membuat temanku menangis," tandas Sasuke tegas.

"Sasuke—" Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Sakura mencengkeram bagian belakang jaketnya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya dan tetap memandang dingin Neji.

"Masih belum puas kau sudah mempermainkan Sakura, eh?" tudingnya gusar, "Mau seperti apa lagi kau menyakitinya lebih jauh?"

"Sasuke, sudah cukup…" Sakura berbisik parau di belakangnya. "Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi. Tolong…" bisiknya memohon.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menelan kembali cacian yang sudah siap ia lontarkan pada cowok di depannya itu. Dari atas bahunya, ia melihat Sakura tertunduk, terisak tanpa suara di belakangnya. Tangan gadis itu yang masih mencengkeram erat kemejanya bergetar. Melihat Sakura seperti itu membuat tangannya gatal ingin memukul Neji. Tapi ia menahan dirinya. Membuat keributan di depan Sakura tidak akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak peduli kau adalah senior di sini, Hyuuga," kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin pada Neji, "Aku juga tidak akan peduli jika mereka mencabut pencalonanku sebagai ketua OSIS. Tapi sekali lagi aku melihatmu membuat temanku terluka, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kau dengar?" Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Neji, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dari punggungnya.

Sakura tersentak, tapi tidak berusaha menarik tangannya ketika Sasuke membawanya berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya ketika dirasakannya emosi kembali menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya sementara Sasuke membimbingnya menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi anak-anak. Sasuke hanya menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara isakan samar dari arah belakangnya. Hatinya mencelos.

"Aku mau pulang…" Sakura berkata parau di antara sedu sedannya. "Aku mau pulang…"

.

.

"Naruto," panggil Sai.

"Nanti dulu. Yang ini belum selesai," sahut Naruto dari puncak tangga lipat, masih sibuk memasang hiasan untuk dekorasi _outdoor._

"Naruto," panggil Sai lagi, kali ini sambil menepuk kaki Naruto keras-keras.

"Apaan, sih?"tukas Naruto tak sabar sambil mendelik pada Sai yang sedang memegangi tangga.

"Itu… Sakura dan Sasuke, kan?" Sai menunjuk ke arah halaman depan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Sai. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang dikucir buntut kuda sedang berjalan tertunduk melintasi halaman menuju gerbang. Gadis itu tidak sendirian. Seorang cowok berambut hitam dan berjaket biru tua berjalan sedikit di depan gadis itu, menggandeng tangannya.

"Sakura?"

"Kelihatannya dia menangis lagi," gumam Sai, memandang dua sosok itu menghilang di gerbang. "Tapi mereka mau ke mana?"

Naruto mengeluarkan gerutuan kesal ketika ia buru-buru menapak turun dari tangga, nyaris menginjak tangan Sai dan membiarkan hiasan yang setengah jalan dipasangnya kembali menjuntai ke tanah. Kemudian bergegas berlari menuju gerbang, diikuti Sai.

Terlambat. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura menaiki bus dari halte dan bus itu sudah bergerak menjauh. Mengumpat, Naruto segera merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura begitu mereka naik ke dalam bus. Sakura langsung berjalan ke bangku kedua dari belakang dan langsung menghenyakkan diri di sisi jendela sementara Sasuke memasukan beberapa keping koin ke tempat pembayaran untuk mereka berdua.

Bus perlahan bergerak meninggalkan halte.

Masih dalam posisi berdiri sambil berpegangan pada salah satu tiang, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang terlipat bertumpu di punggung bangku di depannya. Isakan sesekali terdengar dari arahnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat melihat kondisi gadis itu sekarang. _Déjà vu._ Seperti saat Sakura baru saja kehilangan ayah yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi yang sekarang sedikit berbeda.

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada tiang bus yang dingin itu sebelum melangkah mendekati bangku Sakura. Namun sebelum ia mencapai bangku itu, ponselnya bergetar dalam saku celananya.

Nama Naruto tertera di layar.

"Ha—"

"_Sasuke! Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab? Di sini banyak kerjaan tahu! Jangan kabur begitu saja!"_

Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan kesal, berpaling memunggungi Sakura. "Aku tidak kabur," desisnya, "Ada sedikit masalah di sini. Sakura—"

"_Sakura kenapa?" _sambar Naruto di seberang, mendadak suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan detailnya," sahut Sasuke pelan agar Sakura tidak mendengarnya. "Kau urusi saja yang di sana."

"_Iya, iya. Tapi Sakura kenapa? Sai bilang tadi pagi dia nangis—"_

"Sudah kubilang nanti!" sela Sasuke jengkel. "Tidak perlu cemas. Nanti kutelepon lagi."

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyahutnya, Sasuke sudah memutuskan sambungan.

.

.

"Sasuke? Halo? HALO?" Naruto berteriak pada ponselnya, "Aargh! Bocah sial! Dia menutup teleponnya!" gerungnya gusar.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Sai yang sedari tadi hanya menonton Naruto berteriak-teriak di ponselnya, penasaran.

"Dia bilang ada sedikit masalah," sahut Naruto, memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Dia tidak mau cerita detailnya, tapi Sasuke bilang tidak perlu cemas. Haah.. jangan-jangan dia mau sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan di depan Sakura," gerutunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sai terkekeh geli. "Bukannya itu bagus?"

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Alisnya terangkat. "Maksudnya?"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya sesekali berlagak sok pahlawan, jika itu bisa membuat hubungan mereka membaik." Sai tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seulas senyum serta merta mengganti ekspresi bingung di wajah Naruto. "Benar juga. Haah… Akhirnya…" Naruto meregangkan kedua lengannya, seolah baru saja terlepas dari beban yang sangat berat. Kemudian ia berbalik, masih sambil tersenyum-senyum kesenangan, kembali ke tempatnya berkutat tadi.

Sai kembali memandang ke arah bus yang membawa Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang beberapa waktu yang lalu, senyumnya sedikit memudar.

_Semoga saja bukan masalah yang gawat…_

.

.

_Kami mengandalkanmu kali ini, Sasuke…_

.

.

Masih tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap semenjak Sasuke menempatkan dirinya duduk di sisi Sakura. Meskipun isakannya telah berhenti, digantikan tarikan napas yang lebih teratur, Sasuke masih tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada gadis itu. Ternyata selama berhari-hari saling mendiamkan, membuat lidahnya terasa kaku untuk berkata-kata di depan Sakura, padahal begitu banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Barangkali keheningan yang tenang adalah hal yang dibutuhkan Sakura saat ini.

Sampai akhirnya bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di halte dekat kompleks kediaman Haruno dan beberapa penumpang beranjak turun dari bus. Sasuke pun turut beranjak. Ia baru saja akan melangkah ke arah pintu bus yang masih terbuka ketika menyadari Sakura tidak ada di belakangnya. Menoleh, Sasuke mendapati gadis itu masih duduk di bangkunya. Kepalanya tersandar di kaca jendela sementara mata hijaunya menatap kosong ke jalanan di luar.

"Sakura, sudah sampai," beritahu Sasuke.

Sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya, sama sekali tidak membalas. Dan masih tidak bergerak sampai pintu bus menutup dan kendaraan itu kembali melaju pelan meninggalkan halte.

Menghela napas, Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya, menatap Sakura tak mengerti. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin pulang?"

Sakura menggeleng perlahan. "Ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," ujarnya pelan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Hn." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku. Kedua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku jaketnya.

Dan lagi-lagi, mereka terdiam.

"Sasuke," suara parau Sakura terdengar memanggilnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hn?"

"Apa saat Hinata menolakmu dulu, kau merasa sakit? Sakit sekali sampai ingin menangis?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengerling Sakura yang masih menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak suka jika harus mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi, tapi sepertinya Sakura masih dalam fase yang sangat sensitif –tidak bisa dibantah. "Yah…" Sasuke mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Mungkin, entahlah." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk berkelahi dengan Naruto, ingat? Tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk menangis."

Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk senyum samar sementara kepalanya tertoleh pada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Sasuke, kalau patah hati itu sangat sakit. Sakit sekali di sini…" Tangannya bergerak mencengkeram bagian depan sweternya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. "Air mataku juga tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Tidak peduli aku berusaha menahannya sekuat apa pun."

"Neji menolakmu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bisa menahan diri.

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa miris. "Bahkan sebelum aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya."

"Ah…" Sasuke mulai melihat alasan mengapa Sakura tampak begitu sedih malam itu.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Agak lama kali ini. Bahkan hingga bus yang mereka tumpangi mulai memasuki kawasan perbatasan yang Sasuke kenali sebagai jalan yang dilewatinya saat ia kembali dari Oto bersama Itachi.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kau masih ingat, waktu kau bertanya padaku apa yang akan aku lakukan seandainya berada di posisimu –maksudku, saat kau menyukai Hinata yang menyukai Naruto—Kau ingat apa jawabanku saat itu?"

"Aku lupa," jawab Sasuke jujur.

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Aku bilang, aku ingin seperti tokoh di drama-drama televisi. Aku akan melepaskan tangannya dan dengan berani membiarkan orang yang kusukai bersama orang yang diinginkannya. Membiarkannya bahagia dengan orang lain, bahkan kalau perlu aku akan membantunya mencapai itu." Ia berhenti. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat, menarik napas. Dan ketika ia mulai bicara lagi, suaranya seperti tercekat, "Ternyata sangat sulit melakukannya. Kalau ingat itu, rasanya aku ingin memplester mulutku sendiri."

"Sakura…"

"Neji menyukai orang lain," Sakura menyelanya, membiarkan air matanya terjatuh lagi, "Dia mengatakannya padaku di malam yang sama saat aku berencana memberitahunya tentang perasaanku." Sakura menyeka air matanya, sebelum melanjutkan penuturannya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dengan Neji. Juga tentang _gadis itu. _"Sejak awal memang gadis itu lah yang disukainya, bukan aku. Dia mengira dia menyukaiku karena kedekatan kami, tapi tidak. Dan dia baru menyadarinya saat…" sejenak Sakura tampak tidak sanggup melanjutkannya, "saat kami… _berciuman._ Dia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan _itu _padaku."

"Kau bermaksud mengatakan sejak awal Neji memang menjadikanmu pelampiasan, sementara gadis yang disukainya dekat dengan orang lain. Begitu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di saku jaketnya terkepal erat.

"Dia tidak bermaksud begitu," Sakura berkata lirih. "Neji tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitiku, Sasu—"

"Kenapa kau masih saja membelanya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya padamu, eh?" sela Sasuke gusar. "Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan air matamu."

"Itu karena dia tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Jangan menyalahkannya."

"Idiot itu—"

"Ini semua salahku," sela Sakura. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, sementara air matanya mengalir lagi. "Kalau aku sampai terluka, itu adalah salahku sendiri yang berharap terlalu banyak. Kalau saja sejak awal aku tahu diri bahwa orang sepertinya tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan pada orang sepertiku, mungkin aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi aku menganggap diriku terlalu tinggi. Aku mengharapkan terlalu banyak dari yang sepantasnya kudapatkan… Aku… terlalu menyukai Neji."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Mendengar Sakura merendahkan dirinya begitu rupa hanya karena Neji membuatnya tidak tahan. Rasanya menyakitkan –lebih menyakitkan dari kecemburuan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Kau masih ingat saat kau menyuruhku menjauhi Neji? Kau bilang nanti aku bisa terluka. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu saat itu, tapi aku terlalu takut –aku takut kau benar." Sakura terisak. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Seharusnya sejak awal aku mendengarkanmu."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi apa-apa kali ini. Sampai mereka tiba di pemberhentian terakhir bus itu di halte perbatasan, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya turun dari bus. Dari sana, mereka bisa mendengar deru air terjun tak jauh dari sana.

"Sa—Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak, bingung.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Mereka menyusuri tepi jalanan yang sepi itu, dengan hutan di kanan kirinya, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah jembatan panjang yang membelah tebing yang membatasi wilayah Konoha –_Valley End. _Angin basah yang terasa sejuk segera menerpa kulit mereka yang terbuka saat mereka mulai menyusuri tepi jembatan besar itu, tepat di depan sebuah air terjun spektakuler yang sangat indah.

"Lepaskan, Sakura," kata Sasuke kemudian. Mereka berhenti tepat di tengah jembatan, dan Sasuke kini sedang menghadap ke arah air terjun. Ia menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya, yang masih memandangnya bingung. "Teriakkan semuanya yang membuat dadamu terasa sesak." Kemudian ia melepaskan gandengannya pada tangan Sakura dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ke arah air terjun di depan mereka.

"AAAAAH!" Sakura ikut berteriak sekuat tenaga, melepaskan semua beban yang menghimpitnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mengeluarkan semuanya, membiarkan air matanya kembali terjatuh dengan bebas sementara ia berteriak. "AKU MENYUKAIMU, NEJIII!" jeritnya sebelum akhirnya tangis pedihnya pecah. Lututnya goyah.

Namun Sasuke dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh –lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat-erat, membiarkan sahabatnya itu menangis sepuas-puasnya di bahunya. Tidak peduli betapa nama Neji-lah yang terus-menerus terucap di sela isakannya. Sasuke tetap memeluknya, menjadi tempat bersandar yang dibutuhkan Sakura saat itu.

_Untuk kali ini… tidak apa._

.

.

Waktu sudah menjelang sore ketika tangis Sakura akhirnya mereda. Mereka berdua kini duduk bersisian di trotoar di pembatas jembatan. Sakura memeluk lututnya. Jaket Sasuke tersampir di bahunya sementara kepalanya bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu cowok itu. Lama mereka dalam posisi itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Hanya suara deru air terjun di belakang mereka yang terdengar, sebelum akhirnya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, hm? Padahal aku sudah bersikap sangat tidak adil padamu. Kenapa masih peduli padaku?"

Lama Sasuke mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Tapi bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya, "Dulu, waktu aku sakit, kenapa kau sampai rela memanjat pagar sampai kakimu luka, menerobos pintu dan berakhir bermalam di rumah sakit hanya untuk menungguiku, Sakura?"

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Tentu saja, karena kau adalah temanku. Dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkan temanku saat itu."

"Hn. Kurasa jawabanku sama sepertimu," sahut Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban ini, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan matanya yang sembab. Seulas senyum haru menghiasi wajahnya. "Terimakasih banyak."

"_Anytime._" Sasuke membalas senyumnya dengan seringai tipisnya yang terkenal. Tepat saat itu, tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar dalam saku celananya. Sasuke buru-buru meraihnya.

_Naruto._

"Ya, Naruto? Di mana? –Kami di _Valley End._ Hn. Sakura?" Sasuke menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya yang balas menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Dia baik-baik saja. Huh? Mau kemari? Urusan di sana—oh, oke._ Bye._" Ia pun menutup ponselnya. "Katanya dia dan Sai mau menyusul kemari."

Sakura tertawa kecil, seraya menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang berkibar tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya. "Kalau begitu masih ada waktu untuk tidur. Menangis dan berteriak-teriak membuatku lelah…" Sakura kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau pikir bahuku bantal?"

"Tidak jauh beda," Sakura terkikik. Ia malah melingkarkan tangannya memeluk lengan Sasuke. "Haah… nyaman sekali…"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya –yang tentunya tidak bisa dilihat Sakura. "Terserahlah…" gumamnya, sembari merapatkan jaketnya pada tubuh gadis itu, melindunginya dari angin.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke setelah beberapa lama.

"Ya?" Sakura masih memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau ingin memberitahu Naruto dan Sai tentang masalahmu? Mereka juga sangat cemas."

"Hmm… Aku bisa mengandalkanmu, kan? Aku tidak tahan kalau harus mengulanginya lagi."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, sehingga rambut merah muda Sakura yang halus menggesek lembut pipinya. "Hn."

"Bisakah kau mengusahakan supaya Naruto tidak terlalu emosi?"

"Aa."

"Trims, Sasuke."

_Terimakasih sudah mendukungku. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau tidak ada kau...  
_

.

.

**TBC…**

.

.

_**Um… tadinya mau dihabisin sampe hari itu selesai, tapi kayanya bakal kepanjangan. Jadinya dipotong sampe segini aja. Mianhanda.. *bow* Ditulis di sela-sela ke-stress-an yang melanda, mudah-mudahan tetap disuka. Oh, dan maaf kalo chapter ini lebay dan menyinetron.**_

_**Sakura-nya terkesan cengeng ya? T_T Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari kelakuan seseorang yang aku kenal beberapa tahun lalu (gak akan nyebut merk deh. Hehehe…) waktu pertama kali patah hati. Kerjaannya nangis melulu kaya dia yang paling menderita di dunia aja, terus suka merendahkan diri gitu. Kalo ada temen yang nemenin dia baru deh bisa ketawa-ketiwi, tapi kalo udah ditinggalin sendiri, mulai deh jadi manusia selang air lagi. Huhuhu… ngeselin. *ditabok orang yang bersangkutan***_

_**Sekian curcolnya.**_

_**Um… buat yang para reader dan reviewerku yang awesome, makasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya. Buat yang udah ngasih semangat buat author yang suka down gaje dan gak pede-an ini, arigatou gozaimasu. Buat para silent readerku tersayang yang udah nyumbangin hits, gumawo… Maaf, gak dibales satu-satu. Aku suka bingung mau balesin apa soalnya, jadi balesannya ucapan makasih aja yah.. ^_^**_

_**Lagu yang udah nemenin aku nulis chapter ini OST-nya Beethoven Virus, 'Like A Fool'-nya Tae Yeon (SNSD). Yang suka K-drama dan Beethoven Virus (KYAAAA! Jang Geun Seok-sshi ganteng! XDD) pasti tahu banget lagu ini. **_


	82. Chapter 81

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu. Dengan Sasuke yang duduk di trotoar dengan bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas jembatan yang dingin, dan Sakura berada di sisinya, menumpukan sebagian beban tubuhnya dengan menyandarkan diri pada bahunya. Hembusan angin lembab dan dingin yang berasal dari air terjun di belakang mereka tak lantas membuat mereka bergerak dari sana, meskipun setelah lewat beberapa saat Sasuke mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ditambah lagi sebelah bahunya yang mulai pegal dan terasa kebas.

Tapi sayangnya sepertinya ia masih belum bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat, karena gadis yang kini menjadikan bahu dan lengannya sebagai bantal telah jatuh tertidur di sana. Sakura, yang wajahnya masih terlihat jejak air mata itu, tampak sangat kelelahan, membuat Sasuke tidak sampai hati membangunkannya. Sakura pasti tidak tidur semalaman –atau bahkan mungkin malam sebelumnya juga—sampai bisa tertidur di tempat seperti ini, pikirnya.

Menghela napas berat, Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel. Sudah lewat setengah jam berlalu sejak Naruto menelepon dan ia belum kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. _'Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukan si bodoh itu?' _Sasuke bersungut-sungut dalam hati seraya ibu jarinya dengan gesit mengetik pesan singkat di ponselnya.

Tak lama balasan dari Naruto datang, dan hanya berisi tiga huruf: _OTW._

Tiba-tiba Sakura bergerak dalam tidurnya, membuat kepalanya nyaris terjatuh dari bahu Sasuke jika saja cowok itu tidak dengan cepat menahannya. Menggerang lembut, namun tidak terbangun, Sakura kembali menyamankan posisinya –tapi justru semakin menambah beban di bahu Sasuke.

'_Oh, great… Dan besok mereka masih memintaku jadi relawan untuk mengangkat-angkat properti panggung,'_ keluhnya.

Sasuke mencoba membebaskan lengannya, berusaha memindahkan tumpuan Sakura pada bahunya ke tempat lain: ke dadanya. –Ya ampun, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Sasuke menghangat. Tapi ia masih butuh lengan dan bahunya untuk besok, Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya sendiri—Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menggeser posisi mereka supaya Sakura bisa bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

Tapi rupanya Sakura memilih saat itu untuk terbangun. Sasuke buru-buru menarik lengannya ke posisi semula, memalingkan wajah seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa –atau tepatnya, ia berusaha tak terlihat seperti pernah mencoba memeluk Sakura sementara ia tertidur. Dengan kata lain, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Ng?" Sakura menegakkan tubuh dari posisinya semula yang bersandar pada Sasuke, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seraya menahan kuap. Sejenak ia memandang berkeliling dengan bingung sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada cowok di sebelahnya. "Ya ampun, aku ketiduran betulan, ya?" gumamnya sambil meringis minta maaf, "Sori. Aku benar-benaa—" ia tak bisa menahan kuapnya kali ini, "—capek…"

"Hn." Setengah gugup, setengah lega, Sasuke memijat-mijat bahunya yang terasa pegal. Masih tidak memandang Sakura yang sedang menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sendiri supaya lebih hangat.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah _Audi _berwarna hitam mengilat mendekat dari arah Konoha dan menepi tak jauh dari mereka. Awalnya baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak menghiraukannya, sampai kemudian dua orang yang sudah sangat mereka kenali muncul.

"Naruto! Sai!" seru Sakura terkejut seraya melompat bangun.

Di sebelahnya, Sasuke juga telah menegakkan diri, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang berdebu. "_Geez… _Akhirnya datang juga," gerutunya.

Naruto bergegas menghampiri Sakura, tampak cemas. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura? Si Sasuke tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu, kan?" cecarnya sembari memegangi kedua lengan gadis itu, mengabaikan Sasuke yang membelalak padanya.

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang terdengar serak, menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto –dan Sasuke tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku." Ia mengerling Sasuke, tersenyum padanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Naruto diiringi hela napas lega. "Waktu kalian pergi tadi benar-benar bikin cemas orang saja."

"Maaf, maaf…" Sakura melempar senyum menyesal.

"Jadi…" Sai bergabung dengan mereka, membawa mantel merah-kotak-kotak milik Sakura, "…kalian berdua sudah bicara lagi sekarang, eh?" tanyanya seraya menyampirkan mantel itu di tubuh pemiliknya setelah menyingkirkan jaket Sasuke –kali ini ganti Sasuke membeliak padanya karena membuat jaket kesayangannya jatuh ke aspal.

"Trims, Sai. Um… yeah. Kurasa begitu," sahut Sakura, sekali lagi melirik Sasuke yang tengah menepuk-nepuk jaket yang baru dipungutnya.

"Hn," timpal Sasuke.

"Huaah… baguslah!" seru Naruto girang. Cengiran lima jari menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia menatap dua sahabatnya yang selama beberapa pekan terakhir tidak saling bertegur sapa itu, akhirnya kembali berbaikan. "Kerja bagus, Sobat!" Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke tak bisa menahan seringainya.

"Sakura, matamu bengkak," celetuk Sai tiba-tiba. Tangannya terulur ke wajah Sakura, seakan ingin menyentuhnya, tetapi Sakura keburu menarik kepalanya menjauh –refleks. Sai mengerutkan dahinya. "Habis menangis lagi?" –Kali ini tidak hanya Sai yang menatapnya lekat-lekat, tapi juga Naruto yang tampak penasaran sekaligus cemas, membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Gadis itu belum siap jika harus bercerita _lagi _sekarang.

Seakan bisa melihat apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura, Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian kedua sahabatnya. "Bagaimana urusan di sekolah? Sudah beres semuanya?"

"Kukira kau tidak akan bertanya," dengus Naruto diiringi seringai di wajahnya. Kemudian ia mulai menghitung dengan menekukkan jari-jarinya, "Dekorasi, _stand-stand,_ panggung pementasan drama, panggung _out door, _semuanya sudah beres! Ah, dan omong-omong tentang drama," Naruto kembali menoleh pada Sakura, "Tadi Hokuto menyuruh kami mengingatkanmu untuk datang _gladi bersih _jam tujuh nanti."

Sakura tersentak. Terkejut saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan; mengacaukan latihan, lalu kabur begitu saja. _'Oh, tidak… Tenten pasti sangat marah. Bagaimana ini?'_ pikirnya panik. "B-bagaimana latihan drama tadi—apa kalian tahu?"

"_Well, um…_" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, tampak ragu. Ketika ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Sai sudah menyelanya,

"Kurasa ada sedikit keributan tadi—_ouch!_"

"Hokuto bilang kau tidak perlu cemas," potong Naruto, seraya melempar pandang galak pada Sai yang sibuk mengernyit menahan sakit di kakinya yang baru saja diinjak dengan brutal oleh Naruto. Cowok pirang itu kemudian tersenyum agak terlalu lebar pada Sakura. "Toh, masih ada latihan sekali lagi, kan?"

"Tapi—" Sakura tampak gusar.

"Mereka bilang tidak perlu cemas, ya tidak perlu cemas," sela Sasuke tak sabaran. _'Salah siapa juga bikin mood orang jadi jelek?' _sungutnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, benar," imbuh Naruto cepat, "Sekarang tak usah mencemaskan latihan dulu. Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu? Um…" Naruto mengerling jam tangan sport di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Kita masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi sebelum _gladi bersih._ Haah… aku lapar sekali…"

Dan itulah yang kemudian keempat sahabat itu lakukan. Mampir ke kedai Nasi Daging Bakar di dekat KAA yang pernah dikunjungi Sakura dan Sai sebelumnya, memesan banyak makanan untuk mereka berempat –Sai menawarkan diri mentraktir—dan segera memenuhi tuntutan perut yang sejak siang belum terisi tanpa banyak bicara. Terutama Sakura. Tanpa malu-malu ia menandaskan dua porsi besar untuk dirinya sendiri, membuat ketiga temannya terbengong.

"Sepertinya rumor yang menyebutkan kalau cewek suka mengalihkan stress-nya dengan makan banyak itu benar, eh?" bisik Sai pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak makan banyak?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Bukankah kau juga sedang stress?"

Sai mendengus pelan dari atas cangkir minumannya. "Aku bukan cewek."

.

.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam ketika Audi milik Sai memasuki halaman _Konoha High. _Dengan adanya umbul-umbul, spanduk, tenda-tenda bermacam warna dan lampu-lampu hias, tempat itu tampak lebih gemerlap dari biasanya. Beberapa siswa dan guru pun masih terlihat berkeliaran di sana, tampak sibuk dengan keperluan stand kelompok mereka. Atau hanya duduk-duduk sambil minum _cola _di beranda seperti yang dilakukan sekelompok cowok yang mereka kenali ikut ambil bagian dalam pementasan drama, menunggu waktu _gladi bersih._

Neji Hyuuga ada di antara mereka, duduk di salah satu anak tangga sambil menyesap kaleng minumannya dalam diam. Wajahnya muram dan ia tidak menggabungkan diri dengan teman-temannya yang ribut tergelak dan saling dorong, menertawakan entah apa.

Sakura membenamkan punggungnya pada jok belakang mobil ketika mereka melintasi beranda, berharap Neji tidak melihatnya. Dan sepertinya memang tidak, mengingat kaca jendela mobil yang tampak gelap dari luar. Sai kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir kendaraan guru, tepat di sebelah sedan silver tua milik Kakashi.

Selama beberapa saat Sakura bergeming di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya saling remas dengan sikap gelisah.

"Sakura?" ucap Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya –ia juga belum turun. "Ada apa?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati tidak hanya Naruto yang sedang menatapnya, melainkan Sai dan Sasuke dari bangku depan juga. Gadis itu mengerjap. "Eh—aku um… tidak apa-apa, kok! Ayo, kalian mau lihat latihanku tidak?" serunya cepat-cepat, lalu membuka pintu di sebelahnya dan melompat turun.

Di dalam mobil, Sai dan Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, melempar pandang minta penjelasan pada cowok itu. Sasuke menghela napas keras. "Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya," ucapnya tegas sebelum turun dari mobil dan menyusul Sakura yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu menuju _gymnasium_.

Naruto mengerling Sai, tampak sangat tak puas. "Kau tahu, Sai? Sekarang aku benar-benar kepikiran."

"Menurutmu aku bisa melewati ini?" Sakura bergumam dengan suara sedikit bergetar pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan merendenginya saat melintasi lapangan samping –Sakura sengaja memilih jalan memutar ke halaman, alih-alih masuk lewat gedung utama supaya tak perlu melewati Neji dan teman-temannya di beranda depan. "Menurutmu apa aku akan mengacaukannya lagi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Di ambang pintu ia menghentikan langkahnya, menyambar tangan Sakura, membuatnya ikut berhenti juga. Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Sakura sedingin es dalam genggamanannya. Gadis itu mendongak.

"Lakukan saja seperti biasa," Sasuke berkata sambil menatap kedua mata hijau di depannya lurus-lurus, "Aku tahu kau hebat di atas sana. Kalau itu masih tidak membantu, anggap saja _mereka _adalah kentang." –_yeah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kena marah lagi setelah tadi siang…_

Sekilas Sakura seperti hendak tertawa. "Yeah. Um… trims, Sasuke." Ia berpaling, mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum mendorong terbuka pintu _gymnasium._

Pemandangan lapangan _indoor _yang sudah disulap menjadi ruang pertunjukkan segera menyambut mereka. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sakura untuk membiasakan diri dengan perubahan itu. Dan mau tak mau ia mengagumi hasil kerja Sasuke dan timnya. Panggung yang terlihat megah –meskipun tentu saja tak semegah panggung di _Konoha Hall_—dengan latar hasil buah tangan Sai, properti yang bagus dan segala tetek bengek lain. Rasanya Sakura sudah tak sabar untuk beraksi di atas sana.

Di atas panggung terlihat guru mereka, Kurenai Yuuhi sedang melatih gerakan para figuran untuk babak pertama –akan ada sedikit adegan berdansa di awal. Anak-anak itu –yang sebagian besar anak kelas satu dan beberapa kelas dua seperti Karin—melakukan gerakan anggun memutar, mengikuti alunan piano dari Shikamaru dan hitungan Bu Kurenai. Di bangku penonton, Sakura melihat pamannya, Kakashi, bersama Pak Sarutobi yang pastinya sedang menunggui istrinya. Keduanya tampak asyik berbincang sambil minum kopi kalengan.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangnya sekali lagi, dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya duduk di tribun di sisi kanan panggung –Tenten. Seperti biasa, seniornya itu sedang bersama Kankurou, berbicara dengan suara rendah. Sementara itu, Yakumo tak tampak di mana pun.

Sakura mengerling Sasuke di belakangnya, meminta dukungan. Cowok itu mengangguk, menepuk lengannya sekilas sebelum kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku di deretan ketiga dari belakang. Sakura kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Menarik napas panjang, gadis itu melangkah cukup mantap di antara deretan bangku penonton, menebalkan muka untuk menerima apa pun yang akan dihadapinya di depan.

Tenten menoleh saat Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan kelihatan lelah, namun ada seulas senyum tipis di sana –yang membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Sama sekali tak ada jejak kemarahan seperti yang semula diduganya.

"Hei," sapa Tenten bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya, "Aku tahu kau akan datang. Sudah lebih baik?"

Sakura memandangnya bingung. "Um… yeah," jawabnya ragu, "Yang tadi siang, maaf—"

"Aa—jangan minta maaf," sela Tenten.

Kankurou memilih saat itu untuk beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke belakang sebentar. Kalian ngobrol saja dulu. Oke?"

Tenten melempar senyum penuh arti padanya ketika cowok Suna itu dengan lembut menepuk kepalanya, tepat di antara kedua cepolnya. "_Thanks,_" ucap gadis itu pelan, yang kemudian dibalas Kankurou dengan anggukan.

Kankurou lalu beralih pada Sakura, melempar senyum samar pada gadis itu juga, dan menepuk bahunya sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Sakura," panggilan Tenten mengembalikan perhatian Sakura padanya. Tenten menepuk bangku kayu di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Sakura duduk. Sakura menurut.

Agak lama mereka terdiam setelahnya, sementara mereka memandang pada anak-anak yang sedang berlatih berdansa di atas panggung, meskipun tidak benar-benar memperhatikan. Sakura duduk dengan gelisah, sesekali mengerling seniornya yang tak kunjung mengatakan apa pun padanya. Baginya sikap Tenten sangat janggal. Biasanya gadis itu begitu cerewet, tapi mendadak ia menjadi begitu pendiam. Murung, mungkin lebih tepat. Dan mau tak mau Sakura berpikir –dan ini sedikit membuat dadanya berdecit menyakitkan –mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Neji.

"Kuharap kau tidak membenciku," kata Tenten setelah beberapa saat. Gadis itu menoleh, memandang Sakura –saat itu Sakura menyadari sesuatu; kedua bola mata seniornya itu sedikit bengkak dan merah, seperti habis menangis. Dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak," sahut Sakura cepat, "Yang tadi siang itu salahku. Aku yang membuat kacau –aku tidak cukup berkonsentrasi sehingga—"

"Aku tidak bicara tentang drama," sela Tenten, "Tapi tentang kau—" ia terdiam sejenak, menatap dalam-dalam mata adik kelasnya, "—dan alasan di balik situasi yang tidak menguntungkan ini."

Sejenak Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Tenten memberinya senyum lemah. "Bisa dibilang, akulah yang sudah membuatmu… yah… _begitu._" Ia menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"A—Aku…"

"Aku terlalu terobsesi pada drama ini, sampai-sampai tidak memedulikan kondisi sebenarnya pemain-pemainku," lanjut Tenten tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura membalas, kembali memandang adik kelasnya, "Yakumo memberitahuku mungkin aku terlalu menekanmu. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi…"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat saat ia mulai memahami arah pembicaraan seniornya itu –dan ia juga mulai mengerti mengapa Tenten terlihat begitu kacau. _Dia sudah tahu. _"Jangan—" potong Sakura cepat. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan, "—tidak apa-apa," Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum, "Seharusnya aku bisa bersikap lebih pro –maksudku, tidak seharusnya aku melibatkan perasaan pribadi saat berakting. Lihat, aku jadi membuat semua orang repot."

"Sakura," ujar Tenten gusar.

"Jangan minta maaf," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Tenten, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau yang terjadi padanya sama sekali bukan salahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa sekuat _Violetta _kalau aku mau."

Beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Tenten membalas senyumnya, mengangguk seraya meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sakura yang menyentuhnya. "Aku tahu. Terimakasih." Setitik air mata terjatuh dari sudut mata cokelatnya, namun dengan cepat Tenten menyekanya. "Sudah siap latihan lagi, Sakura?"

"Yeah!" Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Oke," Tenten kemudian berpaling ke arah panggung, "Suigetsu!" panggilnya pada cowok berambut biru-keperakan yang baru saja melompat turun dari panggung.

Suigetsu menoleh. "Apa?"

"Bisa tolong panggilkan anak-anak yang masih di luar? Kita akan mulai _gladi bersih-_nya sekarang."

"Oke!" Cowok itu melempat skrip yang dipegangnya ke panggung sebelum beranjak menuju pintu keluar _gymnasium, _nyaris bertabrakan dengan Naruto dan Sai yang baru masuk saat mencapai pintu.

"Kalian lama sekali," desis Sasuke pada kedua sahabatnya ketika mereka baru saja menghenyakkan diri dengan nyaman di kursi penonton di sampingnya.

"Tadi dari toilet," sahut Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Sakura yang baru saja dibantu naik oleh Hokuto, balas melambai.

"Belum dimulai?" tanya Sai.

"Belum."

Tak lama kemudian, serombongan siswa berbondong-bondong memasuki _gymnasium. _Beberapa duduk di bangku penonton –sepertinya sengaja datang untuk menonton _gladi bersih—_dan beberapa, termasuk Neji, langsung menuju panggung. Tenten, yang suaranya terdengar serak, berseru memberikan instruksi pada mereka yang baru datang agar bersiap.

"Jadi," ujar Naruto pelan selagi anak-anak di depan sibuk bersiap, sembari menatap penasaran pada Sasuke di sebelahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan _berduaan _dengan Sakura tadi, eh?" ia menyeringai, "Menyatakan cintamu?"

"_Nope,_" dengus Sasuke, masih menatap panggung. _Yang benar saja._

"Lalu?"

"Kelihatannya?" Sasuke malah balas bertanya, membuat Naruto melempar pandang sebal padanya.

"Sakura nangis lagi," kali ini Sai yang bersuara, memandang Sasuke melewati Naruto, "Dan itu… kurasa ada hubungannya dengan latihan dramanya. Soalnya sebelum kami menyusul kalian, kami mendengar cewek sutradara ituribut-ribut dengan Hyuuga."

"Yeah," Naruto menimpali seraya mengangguk, "Dan kami cukup yakin mendengar nama Sakura disebut. Jadi…?"

Sasuke menghela napas, berpaling dari panggung untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya yang menunggu. "Ini bukan soal latihan drama," Sasuke memulai dengan suara pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar terdengar netral dan tidak memihak –meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyalahkan Neji. Namun jika begitu, Naruto barangkali akan terpancing emosinya dan menimbulkan keributan yang lain, hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sakura saat ini—saat menceritakan situasi yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Neji. Alasan mengapa ia membawa Sakura meninggalkan sekolah tadi siang.

"Astaga," komentar Naruto dalam bisikan setelah Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya. Mata birunya nanar memandang sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu di atas panggung. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu," ujarnya muram. Tangannya sedikit menegang. "Kukira Neji... bukan tipe orang yang bisa melakukan hal sebodoh itu. _Damn! –_Apa aku bisa menghajarnya setelah ini?" tanyanya seraya mengerling penuh harap Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya –tidak perlu. Toh Naruto pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Meski begitu, mata hitamnya kini memicing menatap sosok Neji yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung bersama Sakura. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Kalau bisa, rasanya ia pun ingin melakukan seperti yang ditanyakan Naruto barusan.

"_Well, _orang bisa menjadi sangat bodoh jika itu ada hubungannya dengan perasaan, Naruto," ujar Sai dengan nada muram, tepat ketika beberapa anak perempuan memasuki _gymnasium, _berjalan melewati deretan bangku mereka ke deretan depan. Ino Yamanaka adalah salah satu dari rombongan itu, dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menoleh pada mereka ketika ia lewat. Hela napas berat terdengar dari arah Sai. "Aku bisa mengerti jika Sakura bisa menangis seperti itu."

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan gumaman setuju, sementara tepat di sebelahnya, Naruto memberinya tatapan simpati seraya menepuk pelan lengannya. Lama ketiganya terdiam, sampai akhirnya lampu _gymnasium _dimatikan. Hanya lampu panggung saja yang dibiarkan menyala sehingga suasananya persis seperti saat pertunjukkan yang sebenarnya. Suara dengung obrolan yang semula memenuhi ruangan luas itu mendadak terhenti ketika semua perhatian tertuju ke arah panggung. Alunan musik pengiring terdengar, seiring dengan dimulainya babak pertama _gladi bersih _drama itu.

.

.

Sakura mengerahkan segala kemampuannya dalam latihan terakhir mereka itu. Meskipun tidak maksimal mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Beberapa kali kesalahan terjadi, tapi tidak sampai mengganggu keseluruhan latihan –dan Sakura tidak membiarkan perasaan pribadinya terlibat kali ini. Di atas panggung, ia adalah _Violetta. Violetta _yang dengan sepenuh hati mencintai _Alfredo _yang balas mencintainya_, _bukan Sakura Haruno yang sudah melewatkan bertahun-tahun jatuh cinta pada Neji Hyuuga, dan berakhir patah hati.

.

.

Sakura menarik dirinya dari pelukan Neji segera setelah Tenten memberi isyarat berakhirnya babak terakhir latihan drama itu. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar baik dari penonton, maupun dari sisi panggung, tempat para pemeran babak terakhir ikut menonton. Semuanya tampak puas –entah karena akting mereka, atau karena berakhir sudah sesi latihan melelahkan sampai malam itu.

"Bagus sekali, Sakura," ucap Tenten, menghampiri sisi panggung. Ia mengerling Neji sejenak ketika cowok itu melompat menuruni panggung, tapi tak bicara dengannya.

Sakura tersenyum kaku, dengan hati-hati menuruni panggung dibantu Juugo –menggumamkan terimakasih pada cowok bongsor itu sebelum kembali berpaling pada Tenten. "Trims. Tapi kurasa yang tadi tidak cukup bagus. _Chemistry-_nya entah mengapa…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya mengangkat bahu. "Maaf…"

"Tidak apa," sahut Tenten dengan senyum paham di wajahnya. "Kalau latihannya tidak bagus, pertunjukkannya pasti bakal hebat." Ia tertawa kecil. "Itu yang biasanya terjadi, kan?"

"Yeah. Semoga," kekeh Sakura.

Tenten mengangguk, menepuk lengannya pelan sebelum kemudian berpaling pada teman-temannya yang lain. "Teman-teman, kita cukupkan saja latihannya. Tidur yang nyenyak malam ini supaya besok kita bisa menampilkan kemampuan terbaik kita! Oke?"

"OKEEE!" Anak-anak menyambutnya dengan seruan penuh semangat, kemudian mulai bergerak mengambil tas dan peralatan masing-masing untuk bersiap pulang. Tenten bergegas menghampiri guru pembimbing mereka, Kurenai Yuuhi, untuk membicarakan teknis pertunjukan besok.

"Sakura!" sosok gadis pirang memisahkan diri dari kelompok kecil penonton di bangku depan, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sakura yang tengah mengambil miliknya di bangku tribun.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya mendekat. "Kukira kau tidak bakal nonton _gladi bersih, _Ino," ujarnya seraya memakai kembali mantelnya.

"Tentu saja aku bakal nonton," tukas Ino, pura-pura cemberut, "Maksudku, setelah apa yang terjadi, aku jadi sulit bicara denganmu –kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

Sakura mengerling deretan bangku belakang tempat ketiga sahabatnya yang lain sudah menunggunya. Tentu saja, pikirnya. Keberadaan Sai membuat Ino tidak seleluasa dulu berbicara padanya. Gadis itu pasti masih merasa tidak enak.

"Aku merindukanmu, tahu," imbuh Ino ketika Sakura sudah berpaling padanya lagi, tersenyum padanya.

Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Aku juga. Tapi kan kau bisa meneleponku."

Senyum Ino melemah, dan gadis itu tidak berkata apa pun untuk menanggapi. Kakashi Hatake memilih jeda itu untuk menghampiri kedua muridnya.

"Akting yang bagus, Sakura."

Sakura nyengir pada pamannya itu. "Trims, Kakashi."

"Sudah siap pulang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eh?"

"Ino juga boleh ikut kalau mau," tambah Kakashi sembari melirik Ino, tersenyum padanya juga sebelum kembali menoleh pada keponakannya, "Jangan kaget begitu, Nak. Tidak ada salahnya kan pulang bersama pamanmu sesekali, hm? Lagipula ibumu sudah beberapa kali meneleponku, bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan pulang dan mengapa ponselmu dimatikan."

"Astaga!" Sakura buru-buru merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluh pelan saat mendapati ponselnya dalam keadaan mati. Ia lupa men-_charge _ponselnya sebelum berangkat tadi pagi. Menghela napas, Sakura mengangguk pada pamannya. "Tapi aku harus memberitahu yang lain dulu."

Kakashi mengangguk dan Sakura berjalan melewatinya menuju Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. "Sori, teman-teman," ucap Sakura begitu ia sudah dekat dengan ketika cowok itu, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kalian. Aku akan pulang dengan pamanku dan Ino. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Raut kecewa terlihat melintas di wajah Naruto sementara dua yang lain hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami duluan, Sakura," ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang khas –untuk menutupi kekecewaannya, tentu saja—"Ngomong-ngomong, mainmu tadi sangat bagus."

Setelah ketiga cowok itu pergi, Sakura bergegas kembali ke bagian depan ruangan itu untuk menghampiri pamannya dan Ino. Setelah mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka, ketiganya lantas meninggalkan gedung olah raga itu menuju lapangan parkir. _Audi _milik Sai sudah tidak ada ketika mereka tiba di sana.

Sakura mengambil tempat di kursi penumpang bagian depan di sebelah Kakashi, sementara Ino duduk di bangku belakang. Setelah mengenakan _seat belt, _Kakashi menjalankan mesin dan kendaraan itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan halaman parkir sekolah yang sudah sepi, memasuki jalan utama menuju kediaman Yamanaka untuk mengantar Ino terlebih dahulu.

"Kau gugup, Sakura? Maksudku, untuk pertunjukkan drama besok?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura, menoleh ke bangku belakang. "Ditonton teman-teman sendiri saja rasanya sudah gugup. Apalagi besok –dengan penonton yang tentunya bukan cuma penghuni Konoha High."

"Tapi tadi kau tidak kelihatan gugup," timbrung Kakashi, melempar senyum padanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Kan tidak harus diperlihatkan di depan semua orang," Sakura terkekeh.

"Justru Neji yang kelihatan gugup," kata-kata Ino mengembalikan perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya padanya, "Kurasa setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Yakumo dan Tenten, dia agak terguncang."

"Huh?" Sakura terkejut. "Mereka bertengkar?"

Ino mengangguk. Ekspresinya agak muram. "Kau tidak tahu? Tadi siang sempat heboh karena Yakumo tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di koridor. Pak Shiranui dan Suster Airi sampai membawanya ke rumah sakit segala tadi."

"Astaga…" Sakura memekap tangannya ke mulut.

"Dan mereka bilang kau kabur dari latihan, Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku sempat mendengar _mereka _menyebut-nyebut tentang kau –tunggu dulu. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, masih sedikit terguncang dari informasi mengejutkan yang baru diterimanya dari Ino. _Tenten dan Yakumo bertengkar dengan Neji… Yakumo pingsan… Dan Tenten… _"Aku –aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang, Ino." Ia mengerling Kakashi.

"Anggap saja sekarang aku tuli," ujar Kakashi tenang, seakan bisa merasakan tatapan keponakannya. Ino yang seakan baru menyadari keberadaan guru mereka di sana langsung merona merah.

"Tidak. Serius. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang." Sakura kembali memandang ke depan, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan kemungkinan kekacauan yang sudah terjadi disebabkan olehnya membuat gadis itu benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Tidak heran Naruto berusaha menutup-nutupi kejadian itu darinya tadi dan memintanya agar tidak khawatir. Karena sekarang ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Yakumo Kurama sudah pulang ke rumahnya tadi," beritahu Kakashi kemudian, saat mereka melewati perempatan memasuki jalan rumah Ino, "Mereka bilang dia hanya kelelahan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sakura memandang pamannya, mengangguk kecil. Ia menoleh pada Ino ketika merasakan tangan sahabatnya itu meremas bahunya perlahan. "Kau tahu kau bisa bercerita apa pun padaku, Sakura. Kalau tidak sekarang, aku bisa menunggu sampai kau siap."

Sakura tersenyum padanya, lalu mengangguk dan menggumamkan terimakasih. Tentu saja gadis itu tahu ia selalu bisa mengandalkan Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah urusan festival ini beres, aku menginap di tempatmu? Aku juga ingin cerita banyak sekali padamu."

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu."

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pelataran _Yamanaka Flower Shop._ Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kakashi dan Sakura, Ino bergegas turun dari mobil. Ia masih berdiri di sana, mengawasi ketika mobil Kakashi kembali bergerak menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang di belokan.

"Jadi," Kakashi mengerling keponakannya yang kini tengah menatap ke jalanan di luar jendela, tersenyum penuh arti, "Masalahnya adalah tentang _cowok_?"

Sakura menoleh cepat. Wajahnya merona. "Aku tidak bilang aku bermasalah dengan cowok!"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya menebak. Dari pembicaraanmu dengan Ino—"

"Hei!" potong Sakura, "Tadi kan kau bilang kau tuli!"

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Maaf, ya…" pria bermata kelabu itu terkekeh-kekeh kecil. "Kadang-kadang aku lupa keponakanku yang satu ini sudah jadi seorang gadis," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu berkeliling Konoha Land. Mendengar kau terlibat dengan anak laki-laki—"

"_Paman…_" Sakura terdengar tak sabar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan diam…" Kakashi membuat gerakan seperti mengunci mulutnya. Kendati demikian, dari sudut matanya pria itu tetap mengawasi dengan penuh khawatir sang keponakan yang kembali membuang pandang ke luar jendela, tampak muram.

"Kakashi?" panggil Sakura setelah beberapa lama mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Ia tidak berpaling dari jendela.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah patah hati?"

Entah mengapa, Kakashi tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ini. "Maksudmu sebelum aku bertemu bibimu?"

"Hm…" Sakura mengangguk samar.

"Tentu saja pernah," jawab Kakashi dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Waktu aku berumur dua belas tahun, aku naksir guru Aljabarku di sekolah."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura, kali ini sambil menatap sang paman, tampak tertarik.

"Dia menikah, tentu saja. Dengan seorang pria botak yang seumuran dengannya," Kakashi menjawab seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?"

Kakashi mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak menyentuh buku Aljabar selama tiga minggu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dan sekarang kau jadi guru Aljabar. Lucu sekali."

Kakashi tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut, hanya tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah nomor 28 di Blossoms Street.

"Tidak ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Sakura sebelum membuka pintu.

"Lain kali saja. Masih ada pekerjaan yang perlu diselesaikan malam ini."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mendorong pintu mobil sampai terbuka.

"Sakura?" –Gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak turun dari mobil dan menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati sang paman memberinya senyum hangat yang mengingatkannya pada ayahnya— "Kalau ada anak laki-laki yang membuat masalah denganmu, beritahu aku. Biar aku memberinya pelajaran bagaimana memperlakukan wanita dengan benar."

Sejenak Sakura terdiam, sebelum kemudian membalas senyumnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberi kecupan singkat di pipi pamannya, yang walaupun terkadang membuatnya kesal, tapi sangat ia sayangi itu. "_Thanks a lot, Daddy-bear. Good night._"

"_Aa. Sleep tight, Pumpkin._" Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut merah muda keponakannya penuh sayang.

.

.

Suara televisi yang berasal dari ruang keluarga langsung menyambutnya ketika Sakura membuka pintu depan. Juga aura hangat dan menenangkan yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali berada di dekat ibunya –yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih baik di tengah masalah yang paling pelik sekali pun. Tepat seperti apa yang dibutuhkannya sekarang ini.

"Ibu, aku sudah pulang…" gadis itu memberitahukan kedatangannya ketika ia memasuki ruang keluarga.

Azami Haruno, yang saat itu sedang duduk di sofa nyaman di sana menoleh, tersenyum kala melihat putrinya –hartanya yang paling berharga. "Selamat datang," sambutnya, meletakkan cangkir teh di tangannya. Wanita paruh baya berambut merah gelap itu baru saja akan beranjak, ketika putrinya menghambur ke arahnya, merebahkan diri di sofa dengan kepala terbaring nyaman di pangkuannya yang terasa pas –seakan memang di situlah tempatnya yang tepat.

"Capek?" tanya Azami seraya membelai rambut merah muda Sakura yang terurai dari kucirnya.

"Nng…" Sakura mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata seraya menarik napas, menghirup aroma ibunya dalam-dalam.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Tadi dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai…"

Azami tersenyum, melanjutkan membelai rambut putrinya. "Baguslah."

"Ibu?"

"Ya, Nak?"

"Boleh aku tidur dengan Ibu malam ini?"

Azami agak terkejut. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Sakura minta tidur bersamanya. Tidak biasanya. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Terimakasih…"

Lama keduanya terdiam, sementara kata-kata Kakashi siang sebelumnya kembali melintas dalam kepalanya. _'Menurutku ibumu ingin dilibatkan dalam setiap potongan kecil kisah hidupmu –sesepele apa pun itu. Karena kau adalah miliknya yang paling berharga sekarang, dan satu-satunya. Sedikit berbagi duka dengannya tak akan melukainya. Justru barangkali malah bisa menyembuhkan lukamu walau sedikit. Bukankah itu yang selalu coba dilakukan ibumu?'_

Cairan bening hangat itu kembali mengalir bebas dari sudut mata Sakura.

"Ibu?"

"Iya, Sayang?"

"Aku dan Neji… kami baru saja _putus._"

Gerakan Azami terhenti. "Oh, Sakura…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu," suara Sakura tercekat, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih punya Ibu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, cintaku…"

Sakura tersenyum di tengah isakannya. "Maaf sudah membuat Ibu khawatir."

"Bagaimana Ibu bisa khawatir, jika Ibu memiliki putri yang begitu kuat sepertimu, hm? Ibu percaya kau pasti bisa melewatinya," Azami berkata penuh keyakinan, namun tetap dengan nada lembut yang menguatkan.

Wanita itu mengerti, sulit bagi seorang remaja seperti Sakura untuk mengungkapkan hal seperti ini pada orang tuanya. Biasanya mereka akan memendamnya sendiri atau bercerita hanya kepada teman yang dipercayainya –tapi putrinya mempercayainya. Dan yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalan balik mempercayai gadisnya itu. Ia tahu Sakura gadis yang tegar. Ia sudah pernah melihatnya. Patah hati hanyalah sebuah proses kecil dari sebuah pendewasaan. Sakura pasti bisa mengatasinya.

"Terimakasih, Ibu…"

.

.

"…_I love you, Honey. Take care…"_

Sasuke berdehem kecil, mengerling Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Kakaknya itu tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya, namun Sasuke tetap menggeser duduknya menjauh dan berkata pelan pada gagang telepon di tangannya. "_I love you too…_" –dan Mikoto Uchiha memutuskan sambungan dari seberang.

Itachi mendengus tertawa ketika Sasuke mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula di meja kopi.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendelik pada kakaknya.

"Tidak," ujar Itachi menahan tawanya. Ia menaikkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot ke atas hidungnya. "Lucu saja melihatmu malu-malu begitu. Padahal itu kan Ibu kita."

Sasuke mengeluarkan gerutuan tak jelas. Bukannya ia malu bilang '_aku mencintaimu' _pada ibunya sendiri, ia hanya tidak begitu terbiasa. Meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin bisa mengatakan itu pada ibunya sebebas Itachi yang tidak pernah malu-malu menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai keluarganya.

"Tadi ibu bilang apa?" tanya Itachi kemudian, sembari mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Hmm…" Sasuke mengambil waktu mengunyah tomat ceri yang diambilnya dari mangkuk kudapan buah di atas meja. Tangannya sibuk mengganti _chanel _pada _remote _televisi. "Biasa. Tanya kabar, sekolah. Tanya apa aku makan dengan betul, tidurku bagaimana –yang seperti itu. Lalu ayah mengambil alih, menasihatiku bagaimana menjadi pemimpin yang baik."

Itachi tersenyum."Tipikal ayah," komentarnya.

"Kau cerita padanya soal pemilihan itu, ya?"

Itachi berpaling dari laptopnya, melempar pandang pada Sasuke seakan adiknya itu baru saja bicara dalam bahasa asing yang tak ia pahami. "Tentu saja. Ayah selalu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak-anaknya, kan? –Lagipula ayah selalu menanyakanmu setiap kali dia meneleponku," ia menambahkan dengan senyuman. "Hee… lihat, adikku kelihatan senang," godanya ketika dilihatnya Sasuke berusaha menahan senyum.

"_Shut up…_" Sasuke mengambil sepotong besar apel dan memasukkannya bulat-bulat ke dalam mulut untuk menutupinya. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

Bahkan Rufus, yang sedari tadi duduk melingkar di kaki meja sambil menggerigiti tulang bohongannya, seakan bisa merasakannya. Anjing itu mengangkat kepalanya, menyalak riang pada majikan keduanya.

"Itu juga termasuk kau, Rufus!" gerutu Sasuke, menunjuk anjingnya dengan _remote _televisi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran selang beberapa waktu. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Sasuke selalu memijat-mijat otot di bahu dan lehernya.

"Eh –tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya sedikit capek," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi memandangnya beberapa saat, sebelum berkomentar, "Kau pasti bekerja keras untuk acara besok, eh? Waktu itu kau bilang di bagian apa –kuli?" Ia menyeringai.

Sasuke mendengus. "Logistik."

"Dengan kata lain, kuli. Tukang angkut-angkut barang," Itachi menyeringai lebar –dan Sasuke tidak bisa membantah ini. Menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh-kekeh, Itachi meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak, melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian bergerak mendekat pada adiknya, menarik sebelah lengannya. "Sini."

"Kau mau apa?" Sasuke gelagapan ketika kakaknya itu mulai menekan-nekan otot di bahunya dalam gerakan memutar, yang terasa… sangat nyaman.

"Sedikit memberikan _reward_ untuk adikku yang sudah bekerja keras," sahut Itachi santai, sembari sedikit memberikan tekanan pada pijatannya, yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditolak Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau belajar memijat, Kak?"

"Hana," jawab Itachi sederhana.

"Aah…" –sepertinya Sasuke semakin menyukai calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"_I love you._"

Sasuke nyaris terjungkal dari sofa. "Kak! Jangan mengatakan itu. Menjijikkan, tahu!"

Itachi tergelak, mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang masih basah setelah mandi itu dengan gemas. Kemudian kembali menariknya supaya ia bisa memijatnya lagi.

Di depannya, Sasuke menahan senyumnya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

_Aa… I love you too, big brother…_

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

_Sesuai janji, aku apdet hari Sabtu. Hohoho… XD_

_Chapter ini timeline-nya masih sama dengan chapter kemarin, masih dalam hari yang sama. Yah, fic ini emang alurnya sangat lambat, dan aku gak tahan gak masukin unsur family di sini. Kyaaa! Kayaknya udah lama banget gak ada momen KakaSaku, AzaSaku n ItaSasu (yang ItaSasu mah cuma bonus aja sih. Hohoho.. XD). Awalnya sih chapter ini sudah masuk festival, tapi yah… rencana gagal total seperti biasa. Gomen ne? T_T_

_Btw, aku nulis chapter ini diiringi lagu-lagu kompilasi yang pernah muncul di fic ini –dan menginspirasi fic ini. *halah. Sok banget gue* . Ternyata kalo dikumpulin jumlahnya ada lebih 60 lagu. O.o_

_Akhir kata, makasih banyak sudah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini (jauh banget, yak?), dan mengapresiasi dengan review.. ^_^_


	83. Chapter 82

_**Warning: agak panjang, 11.216 word, 34 page only story, cameos.**_

.

.

Pagi itu secerah yang bisa diharapkan di hari-hari awal musim semi –dan penghujung musim dingin. Udara masih terasa dingin, namun tidak sedingin saat salju masih sering turun sehingga orang-orang bisa tahan keluar rumah tanpa mengenakan baju hangat. Seperti yang dilakukan Itachi Uchiha. Pria muda itu hanya mengenakan kaus oblong abu-abu yang sudah agak usang dan celana piama saat keluar rumah untuk mengambil koran paginya.

Seperti biasa, sapaan para tetangga yang ramah –bahkan kelewat ramah—segera menyambutnya. Termasuk tawaran sarapan bersama yang menggiurkan dari seorang ibu-ibu tetangganya –sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa bibi itu menginginkan Itachi mau menjadi menantunya bagi anak gadisnya yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah!—yang tentu saja ditampik dengan sopan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Ah, sayang sekali, Nak," ujar bibi tetangganya itu tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan mimik kecewa di wajahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu lalu menghela napas dengan dramatis seraya menyemprotkan air lagi pada salah satu pot tanaman hiasnya, "Padahal Emi pasti akan sangat senang kalau kau mau sarapan bersama kami—"

"Ibu apaan, sih?" tukas Emi—anak gadisnya—menyela ibunya, tampak malu sekaligus kesal. Gadis berambut ikal itu kebetulan sedang berada di luar untuk mengambil surat-surat dari kotak pos di depan rumahnya. "Kak Itachi jangan dengarkan ibuku. Dia memang suka iseng," tambahnya pada Itachi yang hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengibas-ibaskan setumpuk surat tagihan di tangannya.

"Tidak apa," sahut Itachi dengan tawa sopan, "Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Oh, _well—_um… lumayan. Oke juga—maksudku… um… kami baru selesai ujian," jawab gadis itu dengan gugup. Dia tersenyum –meringis, tepatnya—pada Itachi sebelum berbalik dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Mulutnya komat-kamit memaki dirinya sendiri, _"Hauu… Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodooh.. benar-benar memalukan!"_

"Putriku sangat cantik, bukan?" tanya sang ibu tak ada hubungannya ketika Emi sudah menghilang di pintu.

"Er…" Itachi yang tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, hanya tertawa sopan. Ia terselamatkan dari kewajiban menjawab ketika terdengar suara benda diseret dari rumah sebelahnya lagi. Tetangganya yang lain, Nenek Tomoe yang tinggal sendirian, baru saja keluar dari rumahnya sambil menyeret kantung besar berwarna hitam ke tong sampah di depan rumahnya. Wanita tua itu terlihat kepayahan. Melihat itu, Itachi pun bergegas membantunya setelah menyelipkan korannya di pinggang celananya.

"Terimakasih banyak ya, Kosaku," ucap si nenek, setelah Itachi selesai menjejalkan kantung sampah itu ke dalam tong.

"Itachi, Nek. I-ta-chi," Itachi membenarkan dengan suara keras dan lambat, meskipun ia ragu nenek Tomoe akan mendengarkannya atau tidak. Tetangganya yang satu itu selalu saja salah menyebutnya atau Sasuke dengan nama cucunya. Tak peduli berapa kali ia dan adik lelakinya itu membetulkannya.

Nenek Tomoe hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Itachi kemudian memapah sang nenek kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Mereka baru saja mencapai undakan ketika seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam dibuntut kuda berlari-lari dari arah halte di ujung jalan. Sebuah tas bepergian tersampir di bahunya.

"Nenek… maaf Aya terlambat!" wanita itu, perawat pribadi sang nenek, berkata terengah. Dengan sigap ia segera mengambil alih nenek Tomoe dari Itachi. "Terimakasih sudah membantu, Itachi," ucap suster Aya ramah seraya mengangguk pada Itachi.

"Sama-sama…" Itachi membalas dengan sopan, sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Sasuke sudah berada di dapur ketika Itachi tiba di sana. Adiknya itu sudah rapi dengan kaus merah marun lengan pendek berlabel _'Konoha High School Festival – Crew' _di bagian punggungnya, yang didobel dengan kaus hitam lengan panjang di bagian dalam, juga celana _jeans _hitam yang bagian bawahnya sudah agak usang karena terlalu sering bersinggungan dengan sol sepatu. Aroma segar _cologne _dari tubuhnya berbaur dengan aroma kopi yang sedang diseduhnya di atas meja pantri.

"Kau membiarkan pintunya terbuka," kata Sasuke dengan nada mencela pada sang kakak sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat pagi, "Kalau ada orang iseng masuk bagaimana?"

"Iya, iya, maaf…" ucap Itachi sambil berjalan ke belakang Sasuke, lalu mengambil cangkir kopi yang baru selesai dikocek adiknya itu, "Kau tahu, minum kopi terlalu sering tidak baik untuk remaja seusiamu, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau minum susu saja. Kalsiumnya bagus untuk pertumbuhan tulang dan gigimu," ujarnya sambil menyeringai jahil, sama sekali menghiraukan protes Sasuke. Kemudian ia berbalik dan duduk di kursi meja makan, membuka koran paginya dengan santai sambil menyesap kopi buatan adiknya.

Sasuke membelalak sebal pada kakaknya. Menggerutu, ia kemudian berbalik menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sekotak susu dan sereal. Suara salakan anjing terdengar dari arah pintu samping dapur. Sasuke meletakkan susu dan serealnya di atas meja makan sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu tersebut. Rufus langsung menyerbu masuk begitu sang tuan membuka pintunya, berlari ke arah lemari di bawah meja pantri paling ujung dan mulai menggaruknya dengan kaki depannya.

Menghela napas, Sasuke segera mendorong Rufus menjauh dari sana supaya ia bisa membuka lemari itu dan mengambilkan apa yang diinginkan si Retriver –makanannya. Kemudian mengisi penuh wadah makan Rufus dengan makanan khusus anjing dan satu wadah lagi dengan air bersih. Selesai, Sasuke segera mencuci tangannya di wastafel, lalu mengambil mangkuk dan gelas dari rak.

Suasana tenang melingkupi acara sarapan kedua Uchiha bersaudara dan anjing mereka itu. Hanya disela oleh suara sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk dan lembar koran yang dibalik, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat. Sampai sebuah kolom berukuran lumayan besar terpambang di halaman iklan tertangkap oleh mata Itachi.

"Wah, sepertinya pengumuman acara sekolahmu ini besar-besaran, eh?" komentarnya sambil terkekeh. "Sampai ada di koran segala. Sepertinya modalnya besar juga."

"Hn," Sasuke menggerutu, memasukkan sesendok besar sereal ke mulutnya.

Itachi menyusuri pengumuman itu, membaca promosi acaranya dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Hmm… sepertinya memang menarik. Ah, ada pertunjukan teater. Kau ikut main di sini?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke setelah menelan makanannya. "Sakura yang main. Dan Neji," ia menambahkan dengan enggan.

"Aah…" Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya saat ia menatap Sasuke. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengacaukan panggungnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat gelas susunya dan meneguk isinya perlahan. Godaan untuk melakukan itu sebenarnya pernah terlintas di benaknya ketika Tenten meminta bantuannya untuk mengurus panggung dan tetek bengeknya. Pasti sangat lucu jika bisa mempermalukan Neji di depan umum –tapi tidak. Sakura pasti akan semakin membencinya jika ia melakukan itu. Dan tentu saja, sangat kekanak-kanakan dan tidak professional.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke, menurunkan gelasnya ke atas meja. "Apa?" tukasnya kemudian, melihat sang kakak tengah melempar senyum-penuh-arti-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-disukainya ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Itachi terkekeh lagi, kemudian kembali membalik halaman korannya dan menenggelamkan diri di halaman yang memuat artikel bisnis. Ia mendesah pelan, "Ah, adikku _memang_ sudah dewasa."

.

.

Sebuah tangan terjulur, menghapus embun yang diciptakan oleh uap air hangat di cermin kamar mandi berdinding marmer itu. Seraut wajah gadis bermata sewarna permata zamrud muncul di sana. Wajah itu tersenyum –atau setidaknya itu yang sedang coba dilakukannya.

Sakura Haruno, pemilik wajah itu, kemudian menghela napas dengan berat dan senyum menghilang dari wajahnya. Diletakkannya sebelah tangan di atas dadanya yang terbalut handuk putih lembut, merasakan gedup jantungnya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar gugup.

Hari ini adalah saatnya, pikirnya. Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya pementasan drama setelah berminggu-minggu menjalani latihan bersama klub teaternya. Bukan pementasan pertama bagi Sakura, memang, tapi ini adalah lakon pertamanya sebagai tokoh utama. Dan semua orang mengharapkan penampilan yang terbaik darinya.

Tetapi Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia bisa melakukannya atau tidak, mengingat latihan hari terakhirnya tidak berjalan begitu baik. Belum lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan Neji nanti. Sakura tidak begitu yakin ia akan sepenuhnya bisa mengatasi perasaan pribadinya terhadap cowok itu –Oh, tidak… Ia merasa sangat gugup setiap kali memikirkannya!

Sebuah tarikan napas diambilnya dalam-dalam, kemudian dilepaskan perlahan melalui sela bibirnya, berusaha membuat dirinya lebih santai.

_Yosh, aku harus bisa melakukannya! Tenten sudah percaya padaku dan aku harus menyukseskan pementasan ini bagaimana pun caranya. Yeah, semangat, Sakura! Pasti bisa!_

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap, tersenyum menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sebelum kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamar mandi.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan kediaman Shimura di Root Hills sudah hampir seminggu belakangan selalu lengang. Dengan kepergian sang pemilik rumah, Profesor Danzou Shimura, bersama asisten pribadinya, Yuugao Uzuki, ke Kiri untuk urusan pekerjaan, praktis yang menggunakan ruangan itu hanya cucu semata wayangnya saja. Seperti pagi ini.

Di ujung meja panjang yang cukup menampung dua puluh orang itu, Sai duduk seorang diri sembari menikmati sarapannya. Hanya ditemani seorang pria paruh baya berseragam pelayan yang kini tengah berdiri bak patung bernapas di sisi meja.

"Sudah ada kabar dari kakek, Paman Sandayu?" tanya Sai pada pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan di rumahnya itu sembari mengiris kue panekuk di piringnya.

"Ya, Tuan Muda," sahut sang pelayan dengan anggukan kaku, "Nona Yuugao baru saja menelepon dari Kiri, memberitahu bahwa Tuan Danzou akan kembali ke Konoha nanti malam."

"Hmm…" Sai menganggukkan kepalanya, mengunyah makanannya perlahan, "Kalau begitu, kira-kira besok pagi kakek sudah sampai di Konoha."

"Benar, Tuan."

Suasana kembali hening sementara Sai kembali fokus pada sarapannya. Yang terdengar hanya denting pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Sampai akhirnya potongan terakhir kue panekuk lenyap dari piring, Sandayu mendekat ke meja dan meletakkan sebuah bingkisan kecil yang dililit pita merah di sebelah gelas sari jeruk Sai.

"Apa ini, Paman?" Sai memandang bingkisan itu penasaran.

"Cokelat, Tuan," jawab sang pelayan, agak ragu.

"Ah," Sai tertegun sejenak. Diambilnya kotak itu dari meja dan menimbang-nimbangnya di tangan, "Aku pernah membaca di majalah, tentang tradisi memberikan cokelat pada orang yang disukai setiap hari kasih sayang –tanggal empat belas Februari. Bukankah itu berarti hari ini?"

"Benar, Tuan."

Sai menoleh, memandang sang pelayan dengan tatapan heran –sekaligus geli. "Apa itu berarti… Paman suka padaku?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "Bukan begitu, Tuan. Cucu perempuan saya, Michi, berkeras memohon pada saya agar memberikan bingkisan ini untuk Tuan Sai. Semalaman dia membuatnya di dapur. Saya hanya tidak tega mengecewakannya –Tapi jika Tuan tidak suka—"

"Tidak apa," sela Sai cepat. Ia mengerling ke arah pintu, sekilas melihat bayangan sesosok gadis kecil kira-kira berusia sembilan atau sepuluh tahun berambut cokelat muda baru saja menghilang di sana. Tersenyum, Sai kembali menoleh pada sang pelayan, "Katakan pada cucumu, terimakasih atas cokelatnya."

Senyum pria itu merekah semakin lebar. "Baik, Tuan. Terimakasih banyak."

.

.

Sangat kontras dengan kediaman Sai yang tenang, suasana pagi kediaman Umino selalu diawali dengan kehebohan. Terutama yang berasal dari salah satu kamar di lantai dua, di mana Naruto Uzumaki baru saja tersadar dari alam mimpi.

"HUAAA! AKU TELAAAT!"

Iruka Umino, yang tengah memasak sarapan untuk mereka di dapur, hanya menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala demi mendengar teriakan putra angkatnya itu dan suara-suara gaduh yang menyusul ketika remaja lelaki satu itu bergedebukan keluar dari kamar.

"PAP, LIHAT HANDUKKU, TIDAK?" kepala pirang Naruto yang berantakan muncul di puncak tangga.

"Ada di kamar mandi," sahut Iruka sambil membalik omelet di atas penggorengan, dan kepala Naruto kembali menghilang. Sekali lagi Iruka menghela napas. Sepertinya bunyi jam beker yang didengarnya tadi pagi dari kamar Naruto kembali gagal menjalankan misinya membangunkan sang empu. Kebiasaan.

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, suara gaduh kembali terdengar dari arah tangga, dan Naruto muncul di dapur dalam keadaan sudah _lumayan_ rapi –kecuali rambutnya yang tidak disisir. Lagipula Naruto memang nyaris tidak pernah menyisir rambutnya, karena menurutnya disisir pun tidak akan ada bedanya. Ah, lupakan—meskipun agak aneh. Kaus panitia yang berwarna merah marun berlengan pendek, bertabrakan mencolok dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna oranye cerah yang dipakainya sebagai dalaman. Belum lagi celana _jeans _gelapnya yang sudah belel dan sobek di bagian lutut. Namun anehnya, penampilan seperti itu terlihat cocok saja di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto melempar tasnya ke kursi kosong, kemudian duduk sementara ayahnya menaruh omelet yang masih panas ke piringnya dengan spatula.

"Pap hari ini jadi datang ke sekolahku, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menuang susu penuh-penuh ke dalam gelasnya.

Iruka yang sedang meletakkan kembali penggorengan di atas kompor, tersenyum tipi. "Iya, iya. Setelah semua urusan di sekolah beres." Iruka melepaskan celemeknya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan dekat lemari pendingin.

"_Setelah semua urusan di sekolah beres?" _Naruto melempar pandang tak percaya pada sang ayah sembari mencomot sepotong besar sarapannya dengan garpu. "Yang benar saja, Pap. Sekarang kan sedang musim liburan semester."

"Benar. Tetapi para guru tidak pernah libur, Nak," Iruka terkekeh. Ia menarik kursi di seberang Naruto, lalu duduk. "Masih ada rencana pembelajaran untuk semester depan yang harus diurus, dan—"

"Iya, iya," sela Naruto. Mendengar ceramah ayahnya tentang repotnya menjadi pengajar adalah hal terakhir yang ingin didengarnya pagi itu. "Yang penting Pap datang ke festival sekolahku, karena Ibu Mitarashi sudah kangen." –yang terakhir itu, tentu saja Naruto hanya bergurau.

"Kau ini…" Iruka tertawa. Wajahnya sedikit berubah warna. "Sana habiskan sarapanmu!"

.

.

"Sudah mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Itachi sambil melipat korannya dan mengambil roti. Diliriknya Sasuke yang baru selesai mencuci mangkuk dan gelas kotor, dan kini tengah menatanya di rak.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet kering yang tergantung di sisi jendela. Kemudian berjalan ke meja makan untuk mengambil tas selempangnya yang disampirkan di punggung kursi. "Harus _briefing _dulu dan segala macam. Aku berangkat sekarang," pamitnya seraya membenamkan topi olah raga ke kepalanya.

Sasuke baru setengah jalan meninggalkan dapur ketika Itachi tiba-tiba memanggilnya lagi. "Sasuke!"

"Apa lagi?" Sasuke menoleh dengan sikap tidak sabaran.

"Nanti kau bilang pada Sakura, _'break a neck'_," kata Itachi dengan seringai di wajahnya –dan dengan sukses membuat adiknya itu melongo.

"Huh?" Entah ia salah dengar atau Itachi memang menyuruhnya mengatakan pada Sakura untuk mematahkan lehernya? O.o

.

.

Sakura menyisiri rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dengan cepat, mengumpulkan semuanya menjadi satu di belakang kepalanya dan mengikatnya mejadi sebuah kuciran tinggi. Menyisakan anak-anak rambutnya membingkai wajahnya yang masih terlihat agak pucat. Sisa stress-pasca-patah-hati masih tersisa di wajahnya –bagaimana tidak, jika ia membiarkan dirinya menangis dan tidak tidur hampir setiap malam? –Tak apa lah, pikirnya muram sambil mengoleskan sedikit _lipgloss _di bibirnya. Toh, tokoh Violetta yang akan dimainkannya memang sedang mengidap penyakit ganas. Dengan wajah kacau begini, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu menambahkan banyak _makeup _untuk kesan _sakit _nanti.

Setelah memeriksa penampilannya untuk yang terakhir kali, Sakura bergegas menuju tempat tidurnya untuk memeriksa isi tasnya. Memastikan semua yang diperlukannya sudah lengkap.

Kotak _makeup –check!_

Pakaian ganti –_check!_

Sabun cuci muka dan handuk kecil –_check!_

Lima kotak cokelat masing-masing untuk Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Ino –_check!_

Dan yang terakhir… Sakura mengerling sebuah tas kertas kecil di dekat rak bukunya. Itu adalah barang-barang yang dipinjamkan Neji padanya setelah ia terpilih menjadi Violetta. Rasanya sudah lama sekali berlalu sejak malam ketika Neji datang ke rumahnya dan membawa itu semua untuknya. Sakura masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Bahagia bukan buatan. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir.

_Aku harus mengembalikannya segera –_meskipun rasanya teramat berat.

Ah, dan satu lagi yang tertinggal. Diletakkan di atas tas kertas itu, terbungkus rapi dalam kotak sederhana bergambar hati dan tersemat pita merah: cokelat untuk Neji.

"Sakura?" suara lembut yang diikuti dengan ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sakura menoleh, mendapati ibunya yang sudah rapi berdiri di sana. "Sarapan dulu, sayang?"

.

.

_Porsche _merah kesayangannya sudah menunggu di depan undakan depan rumahnya begitu Sai melangkah keluar. Cowok itu memang berencana membawa kendaraan pribadi untuk ke sekolah hari ini mengingat bawaannya yang cukup banyak –termasuk _notebook, _kamera, _handycam _ dan tetek bengek lain untuk menopang tugasnya sebagai tim dokumentasi.

Setelah selesai memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi mobil dibantu pelayan dan supirnya, Sai menangkap sosok gadis kecil yang tadi dilihatnya di ruang makan sedang mengintipnya dari pintu –tepatnya, gadis itu bersembunyi di belakang kakeknya. Tak bisa menahan senyum melihat tingkah malu-malu si gadis yang menggemaskan, Sai lantas melambaikan tangan padanya. Diam-diam memberi kejutan pada orang yang disuka, sangat mengingatkannya pada seseorang, kan? Shin dulu juga begitu pada Ino.

Ah, memikirkan Ino hanya membuat hatinya serasa dicubit. Sakit.

Sai kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke belakang roda kemudi. Dinyalakannya mesin yang langsung menderu dengan suara halus.

"Aku pergi dulu, Paman," pamitnya pada pelayan kepercayaan kakeknya itu sebelum menutup pintu. Tetapi Sai tidak langsung pergi dari sana. Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan cokelat pemberian cucu paman Sandayu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ada senyum pahit di wajahnya ketika ia memandang cokelat itu.

_Ino… apa dia akan memberiku cokelat juga? –Akh, bodoh! Mana mungkin!_

Segera ditepisnya harapan itu jauh-jauh seraya merobek bungkusan cokelatnya dan menggigit sepotong besar. Tak lama, _Porsche _merah itu melaju meninggalkan halaman luas rumah itu.

.

.

Setelah sarapan yang terburu-buru –dan setelah tersedak beberapa kali—kini Naruto sibuk berkutat dengan rantai sepedanya yang entah bagaimana caranya, terbelit kusut. Mungkin karena sepanjang musim dingin tidak pernah digunakan, jadi rantainya beku, pikir Naruto tak masuk akal. Bersungut-sungut dan menyumpah-nyumpah, Naruto berusaha menarik lepas rantai itu dari roda sepedanya. Dan setelah melalu perjuangan yang dramatis dan melelahkan menggunakan gergaji besi, akhirnya rantai sialan itu pun lepas juga –putus, dengan kata lain.

"Haah… sepertinya aku butuh rantai baru," gerutu Naruto sembari mengeluarkan sepeda oranyenya dari garasi. "Pap, aku berangkat!" pamit Naruto kemudian pada ayahnya yang sedang menutup pintu garasi.

"Hati-hati, Naruto. Jalan masih licin," seru Iruka.

"Osh! Jangan lupa nanti ke sekolah!" Naruto balas berteriak, mendorong sepedanya lebih cepat meluncur meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya menuju jalanan _Fox Street_ yang asri_._

_._

_._

"Yaaah…" Sakura mendesah kecewa ketika mendapati ban sepedanya kempes. Dengan jengkel ia menendang roda sepeda sial itu, membuatnya benda itu terjatuh dengan suara gaduh di garasi-untuk-dua-mobil rumahnya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, Sakura?" tanya Azami yang baru muncul dari pintu samping.

"Ban sepedaku kempes _lagi._ Sepertinya bannya bocor atau apa," sahut Sakura jengkel.

Azami mengerling sepeda Sakura yang kini tergeletak miring di sudut. Ban karetnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat rata terbebani badan sepeda. "Ah, benar. Nanti ibu akan suruh Kotetsu membawanya ke bengkel. Mau ibu antar saja?"

"Aa—tidak perlu, Bu," Sakura buru-buru menampik tawaran ibunya. "Ibu kan harus ke restoran. Aku naik bus saja."

Namun segera setelah gadis itu keluar dan menghirup udara pagi, ia berubah pikiran. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini naik bus terus rasanya sangat membosankan. Bagaimana pun transportasi favoritnya untuk ke sekolah adalah dengan bersepeda –tapi masalahnya sepeda itu lagi-lagi bermasalah. Haah… Tiba-tiba saja satu ide muncul di kepalanya seperti lampu yang menyala. Tidak ada larangan menggunakan _roller blade _ke sekolah, kan?

Maka Sakura pun bergegas kembali ke garasi untuk mengambil _roller blade-_nya. Bukan miliknya –miliknya sendiri disimpan di _Blossom Café_—tetapi milik mendiang kakak perempuannya. Kondisinya yang masih bagus dan ukurannya yang sesuai membuat Sakura kegirangan. Pelindung lengan dan lulutnya juga masih ada. Disimpan dalam wadah plastik, jadi tidak berdebu.

"Tidak jadi naik bus, Nak?" tanya Azami heran ketika ia keluar dari pintu depan dan mendapati putrinya berkutat dengan _roller blade _pink milik Himeko –milik Sakura berwarna merah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Nng... Aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Di bus mana bisa," katanya sambil nyengir. "Ibu sudah mau berangkat sekarang?" Sakura balik bertanya ketika dilihatnya penampilan sang ibu yang sudah rapi.

"Ya. Ibu harus ke pasar untuk mengurus pemesanan bahan makanan laut dan sayuran segar," jawab Azami sambil mengunci pintu. "Setelah itu ibu akan ke sekolahmu. Pertunjukkannya nanti siang, kan?" tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk, seraya mengencangkan pelindung lututnya. "Setelah makan siang. Tapi kalau sebelumnya ibu mau datang juga oke. Acaranya asyik kok, Bu. Lagipula ada Kakashi di sana. Jadi Ibu tidak akan bosan."

Azami tidak langsung menjawab. Hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya yang sudah kembali ceria. Mengingat bagaimana Sakura menangis semalaman dalam pelukannya, mengadu tentang patah hatinya oleh seorang pemuda, Azami tidak bisa merasa lebih lega lagi ketika melihat putri semata wayangnya itu sudah kembali tersenyum. Meskipun rasa khawatir itu tetap ada.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, _Sweetheart?"_

Sakura menoleh memandang ibunya yang kini duduk di sampingnya di undakan tangga. Seulas senyum tegar terulas di bibirnya ketika ia mengangguk. "Aku kan kuat seperti Ibu, jadi tenang saja."

"Ibu harap begitu, Nak," kata Azami, membelai kepala Sakura penuh sayang, kemudian mencium pipinya. "Kalau begitu Ibu berangkat dulu. Kau hati-hati di jalan."

"Oke!"

Sakura mengawasi ketika ibunya beranjak dari undakan dan berjalan menuju _wagon _mereka yang sudah terparkir di depan garasi. Lalu melambaikan tangan saat mobil keluarga itu melaju meninggalkan halaman tak lama setelahnya.

"Yosh!" seru Sakura setelah selesai memasang ikatan pelindung lututnya yang terakhir. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dengan hati-hati supaya tidak tergelincir, dan setelah memastikan kakinya menapak dengan seimbang, ia lalu dengan susah payah mengangkat ranselnya yang berat ke pundaknya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura refleks menoleh ketika didengarnya suara seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah jalan. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah mendapati sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya berada di depan pekarangan rumahnya, nangkring di atas sebuah sepeda _sport _hitam. Meskipun orang itu menggunakan topi untuk menutupi rambut hitamnya, Sakura bisa langsung mengenali Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei!" gadis itu menyapa ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke duduk di sepedanya, mengawasi Sakura mengambil jalan memutar halaman berumput sampai di bagian bersemen di depan garasi, kemudian meluncur ke arahnya. Sakura sedikit tergelincir ketika mencapai trotoar yang sedikit licin. Gadis itu barangkali akan jatuh terjerembab jika Sasuke tidak dengan sigap menangkap tangannya yang terjulur ke depan dan menahannya.

"Whoops! Hampir saja. _Thanks._"

"Hn." Mata hitam Sasuke langsung terarah pada tas ransel besar di punggung Sakura. Ia mengernyit. "Kelihatannya berat," komentarnya sambil mengendikkan kepala ke arah ransel itu.

"_Well…" _Sakura nyengir. Ia ganti mengerling tas selempang di bahu Sasuke. "Kelihatannya itu ringan," ia menunjuk tas itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya menatap gadis di depannya, sebelum akhirnya ia menangkap apa maksud kata-katanya –dan cengiran di wajahnya, tentu saja. Sasuke lantas memutar mata dan menghela napas. "Oke. Tukar."

Sakura dengan riang melepas ranselnya yang berat dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya, ia kini menyampirkan tas selempang Sasuke yang seringan bulu di bahunya.

"_Thanks _lagi, Sasuke!"

Tak lama, mereka sudah meluncur menjauhi kompleks rumah Sakura, menyusuri jalan yang sudah mereka kenal betul menuju Konoha High dari jalur sepeda yang masih lengang. Sakura meluncur agak di depan Sasuke. Rambut merah mudanya yang dibuntut kuda berayun seirama dengan gerakan kakinya yang lincah tapi santai. Bibirnya terus saja bersenandung. Sasuke yang diam-diam memperhatikannya dari belakang, menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

"Sudah tidak nangis lagi?"

Sakura berhenti bersenandung. "Untuk sementara sepertinya aku mau absen nangis dulu," ujarnya sambil memperlambat lajunya sehingga sekarang ia bersisian dengan sepeda Sasuke. "Mataku juga perlu istirahat. Sekarang saja masih perih."

Sasuke mendengus. "Jadi kalau matamu tidak sakit lagi, kau berencana mau menangis lagi?"

"Mungkin," kata Sakura, meringis. "Apa lagi di panggung nanti, ada adegan dimana Violetta harus menangis." Ia menghela napas. "Tidak akan susah, kukira. Menangis sudah menjadi keahlianku beberapa hari terakhir ini…" gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura berubah muram, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah telah mengungkit topik yang membuat gadis itu teringat pada patah hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan –dan topik yang dipilihnya adalah pesan aneh yang diberikan kakaknya sebelum berangkat tadi, yang dengan sukses membuat Sakura tergelak begitu seru, sehingga mereka harus berhenti sampai gadis itu bisa menguasai diri.

"Mungkin maksudnya _'break a leg',_" kata Sakura sambil mengusap air mata tawa dari matanya. Wajahnya yang memerah karena tawa nyengir lebar. "Memang tabu untuk saling mengucapkan semoga sukses sebelum pementasan drama, dan sebagai gantinya kami mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk keberuntungan –_break a leg –_patahkan kaki." ***)**

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus, agak malu. Ia membuat catatan imajiner dalam kepalanya untuk menendang bokong kakaknya setelah ini karena telah membuatnya tampak konyol di depan Sakura. "Kelihatannya semakin parah, semakin bagus," gerutunya sambil meluncur pergi, "Mematahkan leher jelas lebih bagus dari mematahkan kaki."

"Hei, Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" sambil masih tertawa-tawa, Sakura bergegas menyusul Sasuke. Disambarnya bagian berlakang ranselnya dan berpegangan di sana sehingga ia terbawa meluncur oleh sepeda Sasuke. Dan cowok itu pun tampaknya tak keberatan, bahkan menyeringai diam-diam saat Sakura memindahkan tangannya dari ransel ke lengannya.

.

.

Anak-anak sudah mulai berdatangan di gerbang Konoha High ketika akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di sana. Sebagian mengenakan kaus panitia seperti yang dipakai Sasuke. Sementara sebagian yang lain adalah anak-anak yang mengelola stand. Semua orang tampak sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing: menggotong-gotong barang dagangan, memasang umbul-umbul dari sponsor yang baru datang, _check sound _untuk keperluan panggung, atau hanya berteriak-teriak memandori teman-temannya. Tak ada seorang pun yang tampak diam.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpisah di pelataran depan –setelah bertukar tas, tentu saja. Sasuke menuju lapangan parkir siswa sementara Sakura langsung menuju gedung utama untuk menyimpan _roller blade-_nya di loker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu kanvas yang ia bawa.

_Porsche Cayman _merah Sai yang mencolok langsung menjadi pusat perhatian begitu kendaraan itu bergerak memasuki halaman parkir. Maklum saja, selama ini yang mereka lihat memasuki halaman sekolah hanyalah kendaraan para guru yang kebanyakan jenis mobil keluarga dan keluaran lama_._ Sementara para siswa –meskipun berasal dari keluarga kaya raya _banget _seperti keluarga Hyuuga—lebih suka menggunakan bus umum atau sepeda atau skuter dibanding mobil pribadi.

Sasuke yang baru kembali dari lapangan parkir siswa, kebetulan bersisian dengan mobil Sai ketika ia hendak menuju gedung utama. Ia mendengus. "Mau pamer atau bagaimana?" komentar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mencemooh saat mendatangi Sai yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Terpaksa," sahut Sai sambil menyeringai pada sahabatnya. Ia bergerak ke belakang mobilnya dan membuka bagasi. "Aku tidak mau naik bus sambil membawa-bawa ini. Bisa dikira habis merampok." Sai mengeluarkan sebuah tas hitam besar yang berisi peralatan-peralatannya. "Bisa bantu aku? Ini sangat berat."

Dan tanpa diminta dua kali, Sasuke segera turun membantu Sai membawa barang-barangnya ke ruang jurnal, tempat teman-teman sesama tim pubdok-nya sedang berkumpul: Shino, Shiho, Kiba, Hinata, dan beberapa anak kelas satu dan tiga yang tidak dikenal Sasuke. Semuanya mengenakan kaus panitia dan _nametag _bertuliskan nama dan label _Publikasi & Dokumentasi _menggantung di leher masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara yang berkumandang ke seantero sekolah, meminta semua panitia berkumpul untuk _briefing _di aula. Dan para siswa berkaus merah marun itu pun berbondong-bondong menuju aula –termasuk Naruto yang datang belakangan dengan hebohnya.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Sakura tak kalah sibuk. Setelah berganti sepatu, gadis itu langsung menuju koridor yang akan digunakan untuk stand dalam ruangan untuk membantu di stand Hokuto dan gengnya –stand rumah hantu. Mereka sibuk menyempurnakan dekorasi yang masih bolong dan mendandani anak-anak yang bertugas menjadi hantu. Suara gelak tawa ketika mereka saling mengagetkan memenuhi sepanjang koridor yang ramai –tidak hanya oleh para hantu, tapi juga anak-anak yang menggunakan kostum _maid, _yukata tradisional maupun _cosplay._

Setelah selesai mendandani Mayu –salah satu gadis kelas dua teman Hokuto—dengan dandanan ala Sadako Yamamura, Sakura mengintip dari sela-sela tirai hitam yang menutupi semua permukaan untuk melihat kesibukan di luar. Stand para guru yang letaknya persis di depan jendela kelas itu juga tampak sibuk. Menyenangkan sekali melihat para guru yang biasanya selalu tampil berwibawa di depan kelas, kini sibuk mondar-mandir ke sana kemari menyiapkan segala sesuatu, mendengarkan mereka saling panggil dengan nama depan, tertawa terbahak-bahak… Sebagian dari mereka juga turut membawa keluarga, entah itu suami, istri, keponakan atau anak-anak mereka. Semuanya terlihat ramai dan akrab.

"Hauun… Pak Yamashiro keren sekali pakai kaus santai begitu…" kata Hokuto, ikut mengintip.

Terkekeh, Sakura mengerling temannya itu. "Jangan sampai Mizura mendengarmu mengagumi cowok lain –apalagi ini guru. Bisa gawat!"

"Ups…" Hokuto terkikik. "Habisnya, guru-guru cowok di sekolah ini keren-keren sih. Lihat itu… Pak Namiashi, Pak Shiranui, Pak Sarutobi, Pak Hatake juga. Pemandangan bagus tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja, tahu! Dan kau juga, Sakura," ia menuding gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya. "Memangnya aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau lihat di sana, eh?"

"Siapa?"

"Hmm… Pak Gai Maito?" Hokuto memasang tampang polos. "Bukankah katamu dia ganteng?"

"Ha ha ha… sangat lucu." Sakura mendelik pada temannya yang kini terkikik-kikik tak karuan.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh, tepat ketika festival secara resmi dibuka, Tenten meminta semua yang terlibat dalam pementasan berkumpul di ruang klub teater. Hanya sekedar mengumumkan jika mereka diberi waktu sampai tengah hari untuk menikmati festival sebelum diharuskan berkumpul lagi untuk bersiap-siap di ruangan ganti di belakang _gymnasium_. Tetapi cukup untuk membangkitkan ketegangan di wajah anak-anak. Dan itu termasuk Sakura.

Lebih lagi ketika ia berpapasan dengan Neji saat hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Degup menyakitkan itu kembali terasa, melenyapkan segala keriangannya sama sekali. Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum pada cowok itu, dan dibalas dengan canggung oleh yang bersangkutan sebelum pergi untuk bergabung dengan teman-teman kelas tiganya. Sakura menatap punggung Neji yang menjauh sambil menghela napas berat.

_Tuhan… Kenapa hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuatku ingin menangis lagi? –Tidak, Sakura. Kau harus kuat… kuat… kuat…_

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia memutar tubuhnya cepat dan mendapati Tenten berdiri di belakangnya. Seniornya itu tampak sangat berbeda dari penampilannya yang biasa. Tidak ada cepol dua yang biasa menghiasi kepalanya. Rambut cokelatnya yang ikal panjang kini dibiarkan jatuh dengan bebas di punggungnya. Cantik sekali, seperti yang pernah Sakura lihat saat mereka bertemu di Konoha Hall dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura? Tidak turun menikmati festival?"

"Aku uh… baru mau turun," Sakura menyahut canggung.

"Kelihatannya kau tegang," ujar Tenten dengan senyum kaku. "Turunlah, nikmati festivalnya. Buat dirimu serileks mungkin—"

"Haah… padahal sendirinya tegang," sela seorang cowok berambut cokelat jabrik dari belakang Tenten, dengan seringai menggoda di wajahnya.

"Diamlah, Kankurou," tukas Tenten, cemberut, menyingkirkan tangan Kankurou yang baru mendarat di pundaknya. Kemudian ia pun melenggang pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi.

Kankurou menghela napasnya, geleng-geleng kepala melihat punggung Tenten yang semakin menjauh. "Kalau sedang tegang begitu, Tenten memang jadi galak. Maklumi saja ya, Sakura," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Sakura. "Tapi yang dikatakannya benar. Buat dirimu santai. Jangan tegang. Neji hanya seorang cowok, bukan monster yang harus ditakuti. Oke?" –dan setelah berkata begitu, kakak kandung Gaara itu bergegas menyusul Tenten.

_Kankurou benar, _pikir Sakura. _Neji hanya seorang cowok, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan._ _Rileks… dan semuanya akan segera berakhir. Latihan semalam bisa, kenapa sekarang tidak? _–tapi tetap saja ia tidak tenang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang masih mengganggunya. _Tapi apa?_

"Sakuraaa!"

Cowok berambut pirang acak-acakan pemilik suara keras itu baru saja muncul di ujung koridor. Dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, Naruto bergegas berlari-lari menghampiri Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri saja di sini? Festivalnya sudah mulai. Ayo turun!"

.

.

Suasana halaman dan lapangan samping sekolah yang digunakan sebagai area festival sudah lebih meriah dari yang dilihatnya tadi pagi ketika Sakura dan Naruto tiba di sana. Antrian pengunjung terlihat di _tiket box_. Area parkir mobil yang biasanya hanya digunakan oleh para guru pun terlihat padat. Rupanya gerakan publikasi besar-besaran yang dilakukan panitia sukses besar. Tidak hanya menggaet para siswa sekolah menengah dari sekolah-sekolah lain, tetapi juga para mahasiswa, para siswa sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah pertama yang sedang berlibur dan masyarakat umum. Semuanya tumpah ruah memenuhi stand-stand yang tersedia.

"Di mana Sai dan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan suara keras untuk mengatasi kebisingan sambil menjulurkan lehernya di atas kepala para pengunjung, mencari-cari sosok dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Oh, mereka sibuk," jawab Naruto, "Sai sibuk jadi _paparazzi _dan Sasuke tadi ditugasi untuk membantu menjaga keamanan." Naruto tertawa-tawa. "Tapi kurasa bukan keamanan festival ini yang harus dikhawatirkan, tetapi keamanan dirinya sendiri. Bayangkan saja, tadi setelah selesai _briefing,_ dia langsung diserbu cewek-cewek yang mau memberinya cokelat."

Sakura tertawa, membayangkan Sasuke seorang diri kabur dari para fans-nya. "Kau sendiri, tidak bertugas apa-apa?"

Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan gembira. "Tim logistik untuk sementara bebas tugas –kecuali Sasuke—jadi kami bisa sedikit melemaskan kaki. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi _stand_ Ino?"

"Hmm.. ide bagus," sahut Sakura langsung dan saat berikutnya Naruto kembali menariknya menembus kerumunan menuju salah satu _stand _yang didominasi warna merah muda. _Stand _yang digawangi Ino dan teman-temannya itu menjual pernak-pernik valentine, bunga, dan berbagai macam jenis cokelat.

"Sakura! Naruto!" jerit Ino gembira ketika melihat sahabatnya mendekat. Gadis pirang cantik itu mengenakan celemek pink polkadot di atas kaus panitianya. "Kukira aku baru akan bertemu denganmu saat _makeup _nanti—hei, aku juga ikut bantu, lho –Bagaimana _stand _kami? Kalian suka?"

Sakura memandang berkeliling dengan penuh minat. Pengunjung stand itu sebagian besar adalah anak perempuan yang antusias. Mereka tampak berkerumun di depan gerai yang memajang stroberi cokelat leleh. "Suka. Ramai sekali," komentar Sakura kembali menatap sahabatnya.

"Apa bunga mawar ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat setangkai bunga mawar yang dipajang.

Ino mengabaikan Naruto, tersenyum berseri-seri pada Sakura. "Tentu saja. Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar!"

"Hee? Serius bunga ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Naruto terkesima ketika Ino pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu di bagian belakang stand.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh," Sakura tertawa kecil, mengambil mawar itu dan meletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya.

Ino kembali tak lama kemudian, membawa dua gelas plastik cokelat hangat di tangannya. "Untuk kalian berdua, gratis dariku. Selamat hari kasih sayang…"

"Aw, _thanks._"

Tak lama kemudian, Idate dan serombongan teman-teman mahasiswanya datang. Naruto bergegas menarik Sakura pergi dari sana. Yah, semenjak insiden dengan Sai beberapa waktu yang lalu, Naruto jadi kehilangan respek pada kekasih Ino itu, bahkan cenderung antipati terhadap cowok itu.

Setelah dari stand Ino, mereka kemudian melanjutkan berkeliling. Berjalan-jalan dari satu stand ke stand yang lain, mencoba beberapa permainan, menjajal makanan kecil yang dijual di sana. Sakura mencoba menikmati semua itu, berusaha menyingkirkan ketegangannya sejenak menjelang pementasan. Dan Naruto yang selalu berada di sampingnya, memastikan hal itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di undakan pintu samping sekolah bersama Sai. Wajahnya tampak masam –sepertinya ia tidak terlalu menikmati keramaian itu—sementara di sampingnya, Sai tengah sibuk sendiri melihat hasil jepretannya pada kamera di tangannya.

"Kalian berdua tidak berkeliling?" Naruto duduk menyeruak di antara Sasuke dan Sai. Sementara Sakura mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Kami sedang istirahat," sahut Sai, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera dan tersenyum pada dua orang yang baru datang. Ia mengerling Sasuke. "Hari yang melelahkan untuk Sasuke. Benar, kan?"

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan gerutuan tidak jelas, lalu menyeruput kaleng cola yang dibelinya di salah satu stand. Raut tak senang yang ditampakkannya membuat kedua sahabatnya itu penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu. Di sisi lain Sasuke, Naruto menatap penasaran.

"_Well,_" Sai memulai. Ia tampaknya tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan ini hari baik atau buruk untuk Sasuke," Sai tertawa kecil, melirik Sasuke, "Sepanjang pagi, kira-kira sudah sepuluh cewek yang menembaknya. Dan jika dihitung dengan ini," –Sai menepuk tas selempang Sasuke yang kini menggembung berisi kotak-kotak cokelat—"Kira-kira sudah berapa, Sasuke? Dua puluh? Tiga puluh?"

"Diamlah!" gerutu Sasuke, sementara ketiga temannya malah menertawakannya.

"_Lucky! _Cokelat-cokelat itu bisa untuk persediaan selama sebulan," tandas Naruto, tergelak.

"Kau tahu aku tidak makan makanan manis," gumam Sasuke lagi, "Boleh untuk kalian kalau kalian mau."

"Aku sudah punya beberapa untuk diriku sendiri. Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke," kata Sai sambil menepuk tas pinggangnya, tersenyum.

"Sai juga?" cengiran lenyap dari wajah Naruto. Dan kini ia menatap iri pada kedua sobatnya itu. "_Damn! _Aku tidak dapat sebatang pun!"

"Hei, aku punya beberapa kotak untuk kalian bertiga di tasku di loker," kata Sakura, "Tapi kalau Sasuke dan Sai tidak mau, kau boleh mengambil tiga-tiganya, Naruto."

Sekilas, Sasuke seperti hendak membuat gerakan ke arah Sakura –yang tidak memperhatikannya—tepat ketika Naruto berseru, "_Awesome!_ Trims, Saku!"

Seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang berlari-lari kecil mendekat, menghalihkan perhatian keempat sahabat itu. "Hei, aku mencari kalian, Naruto, Sai," seru Sasame Fuuma agak terengah. "Anak-anak meminta _Volatile _manggung setelah pertunjukan dari klub _dance,_" lanjutnya sebelum baik Sai maupun Naruto sempat bertanya.

"WHAT?" Naruto mendengking kaget. Mata birunya membelalak. "Kukira cuma _The Glossy _dan _Alpha _saja yang manggung! Kami sama sekali tidak latihan!" –Sai menanggapi dengan anggukan setuju.

"Tapi mereka yang minta!" Sasame berkeras. "Katanya untuk tantangan. Si Aika Furuhata, cewek dari padus saja tadi sudah berani menerima tantangan nyanyi solo di panggung. Masa kalian takut? Shikamaru saja sudah setuju kok."

"_Damn,_" komentar Naruto dan Sai bersamaan. Jika _leader _mereka sudah setuju, tak ada pilihan lain selain ikut. Meskipun tanpa latihan. Shikamaru pasti sudah gila, dan si Zaku Abumi pasti bakal ngomel-ngomel parah setelah ini.

Masih sambil menggerutu atas ketidakberuntungan mereka, Naruto dan Sai lantas pergi mengikuti Sasame, meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasuke yang masih _bad mood._

"Jadi…" Sakura melirik cowok di sampingnya yang masih menatap ke arah Naruto dan Sai barusan menghilang, nyengir. "Kita berduaan _lagi._"

"Hn." Sasuke meminum sisa colanya sampai tandas, meremas kalengnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Masuk. Tidak percuma pernah menjadi anggota tim basket saat di sekolah menengah pertama di Oto. Sekarang ganti Sasuke yang melirik Sakura, memperhatikan ketika gadis itu menghela napas dengan berat dan tatapannya yang sedikit menerawang. "Mencemaskan pementasan?" Sasuke menebak.

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas. "Yeah," ia mengakui setelah lama diam. "Boleh minta cokelatnya?" –tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura mengambil sebungkus dari dalam tas selempang cowok itu, merobek bungkusnya dan menggigitnya dalam potongan besar. "Cokelat selalu bisa membantuku bersantai, kau tahu?" katanya dengan mulut penuh.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Matanya menyipit menatap gadis itu. "Pementasan atau Neji?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Sembari mengunyah cokelat di mulutnya perlahan-lahan, ia memikirkan jawabannya. "Dua-duanya –tidak, Neji," ia mengoreksi sambil tersenyum muram. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tadi bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu, itu sama sekali tidak mudah. Aku berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kami, tapi… entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menipu diriku sendiri bahwa tidak ada sesuatu, karena memang ada sesuatu di sana. Aku…" Sakura menarik napasnya, "…masih sayang padanya."

Ada otot yang berkedut di pelipis Sasuke. Tetapi cowok itu tidak menanggapi apa pun.

Kini pandangan Sakura menerawang ke depan. "Saat aku bertemu dengannya, atau memikirkan soal dia, aku merasa masih ada yang mengganjal di sini," ia menyentuh dadanya, tepat di atas jantungnya, "Entah apa itu, Sasuke. Dan aku merasa belum bisa lega melepaskannya sebelum ganjalan itu hilang."

"Mungkin karena kau belum mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya," celetuk Sasuke tanpa berpikir.

Sakura menggigit sepotong cokelat lagi sembari memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. "Mungkin juga." Ia lalu mendengus tertawa, menoleh pada Sasuke, "Lucu, ya? Ditolak sebelum mengutarakan perasaan."

"Jika itu membuat seseorang menangis seperti orang hilang akal, itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu, Sakura," kata Sasuke dingin. "Jika itu bisa membuatmu lega, bilang saja padanya tentang perasaanmu. Jika aku suka padamu juga, aku juga akan bilang begitu –Aku suka padamu, Sakura. Tidak peduli apa jawabanmu, itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Kedua mata Sakura membulat dan entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang menatap lurus padanya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, setidaknya selama beberapa detik, sebelum seulas senyum kembali menghiasi bibirnya. "Kukira kau bukan tipe yang suka mengungkapkan perasaanmu lewat kata-kata, Sasuke."

"Itu hanya contoh," kata Sasuke cepat-cepat seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Di sebelahnya, Sakura tertawa kecil. "_Well, thanks._ Akan kupertimbangkan usulmu." Tersenyum, Sakura kembali menggigit ujung cokelatnya –cokelat Sasuke. "Hmm… cokelat ini sangat enak. Kau yakin tidak mau mencoba, Sasuke?" Sakura menyodorkan ujung cokelat itu pada Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Ya, sudah…" Dengan lahap, Sakura memasukkan cokelat sisanya ke mulut –tanpa ia sadari cowok di sebelahnya telah mengangkat kamera yang dititipkan Sai padanya barusan, membidiknya dengan pose mulut penuh cokelat.

_Cute._

.

.

_Ucapanku yang tadi itu serius, Sakura…_

_._

_._

Klub _dance _sudah setengah jalan melakukan pertunjukan di tengah-tengah lapangan ketika Sasuke dan Sakura kembali bergabung dengan kerumunan. Para penonton yang berdiri di tepi lapangan, bertepuk dan bersorak meriah ketika para personil salah satu klub terpopuler di sekolah itu beraksi memparodikan video musik-video musik yang sedang terkenal saat itu, menari dengan enerjik, menarik perhatian penonton dengan gerakan-gerakan lincah. Bahkan Matsuri, siswa _Konoha Art Academy _yang terkenal, dari departemen tari yang kebetulan datang ke sana bersama Gaara, ikut memberikan aplaus meriah ketika para remaja itu mengakhiri aksi mereka.

Kemudian perhatian para penonton kembali ditarik oleh cuap-cuap para MC di panggung. Di belakang mereka, tampak Shikamaru bersama keempat temannya bersiap-siap dengan instrument masing-masing. Para penonton bergegas maju memenuhi lapangan dan mendekati panggung, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke memilih untuk menonton di tepi dekat stand penjual takoyaki. Di sana mereka bertemu Itachi dan Hana yang datang bersama-sama. Itachi, yang seperti biasa tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda adik kesayangannya, bertanya mengapa adiknya itu tidak berada di atas panggung –_memegangi mike untuk Naruto._

"Jangan menggoda adikmu begitu, Itachi," Hana seperti biasa juga, selalu membela calon adik iparnya.

"Oi, kakak ipar!" seru seseorang lagi dari arah kerumunan dan detik berikutnya, Kiba Inuzuka muncul dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Sasuke membelalak ketika dilihatnya sang kakak dan cowok jurnal itu ber-_high five. Sejak kapan Itachi akrab dengan Kiba?_ –tapi siapa peduli. Sekarang pertunjukannya sudah dimulai.

Naruto yang menjadi vokalis utama band itu maju untuk menyapa penonton, sementara Shikamaru memulai dengan nada-nada pembuka. Tak lama, _Dare You To Move—_lagu yang mereka bawakan saat festival band dulu—mulai menggebrak lapangan itu, membuat penonton berjingkrak-jingkrak. Kemudian disambung _Bring Me To Life _dimana Naruto berduet dengan Sasame Fuuma, vokalis utama _The Glossy,_ yang tampil enerjik. Tidak latihan tidak menjadi alasan mereka tidak tampil habis-habisan, kan?

Dan sorakan yang menyambut penampilan mereka mengingatkan Sakura pada festival band superseru beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Haah… nostalgia," komentar Ino yang baru bergabung bersama Idate di sana dalam suara pelan yang tak sampai terdengar kekasihnya itu. Gadis itu memandang penuh rindu pada panggung. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Mereka semua keren."

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Ino. "Kau merindukannya, kan? –Maksudku, tampil di atas panggung."

"Siapa yang tidak?" bisik Ino dengan senyum muram. Ia mengerling Idate yang memasang tampang bosan di sebelahnya, lalu menghela napas.

Penampilan ditutup oleh _dare _sekali lagi dari MC, yang mendadak meminta salah satu dari personil band itu yang bukan vokalis untuk bernyanyi solo. Penonton bersorak lagi. Beberapa penonton teman sekolah mereka meneriakkan nama-nama para personil non-vokalis. Sementara di panggung juga terjadi kehebohan, mereka saling tunjuk satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mengambil mike-nya dan berseru,

"Kalau begitu, personil termuda kami –maksudku, yang baru masuk, karena dia jelas lebih tua dariku… ehm… tidak penting—akan menerima tantangan ini. Bagaimana, Sai?"

Sorak-sorai terdengar lagi. Para gadis yang menonton dekat dengan bibir panggung mulai mengelu-elukan nama cowok pemalu itu. "SAI! SAI! SAI! SAI!"

Di atas panggung, Sai yang didorong-dorong oleh Naruto yang tertawa-tawa, tampak gelagapan saat MC menyodorinya _mike._ "B-Baiklah. Satu bait."

"_Booo!"_

"Yaah… penonton kecewa," kekeh sang MC, seorang cowok kelas tiga berkepala pelontos seperti pentul korek api. "Satu lagu deh."

Sai tampak berpikir. "Satu bait ditambah _refrain,_" ia menawar.

"Oke, _deal_," sahut MC disambut sorakan penonton. "Setidaknya kalau suaranya jelek, kita tak perlu berlama-lama menderita," tambahnya, disambut gelak tawa penonton. Sai mengabaikannya dan membiarkan Naruto yang berkomentar,

"Eh, jangan salah. _Dia maut!_" –sekarang sang MC yang tertawa.

"Yah, kita buktikan saja. Bagaimana, Sai?"

Sai mengambil gitar yang diulurkan Naruto padanya, kemudian duduk di atas kursi tinggi yang disediakan panitia di depan sebuah tiang _mike _yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Senejak Sai menatap ke arah kerumunan penonton yang menunggu, menjelajahi wajah-wajah di sana sampai pandangannya jatuh di salah satu sudut lapangan. Ia melihat gadis berambut merah muda melambai padanya di samping cowok berambut hitam. Di sisi Sakura yang lain…

Ino… dan pacarnya.

Sai berdeham kecil, dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memulai intro lagu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Suaranya yang sedikit serak mengalun mengikuti melodi gitar yang dipetiknya,

"_My shattered dream and broken heart are mending on the shelf_

_I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else_

_Still I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone_

_I gave my best to you_

_Nothing for me to do…"_

"Astaga…" Sakura tanpa sadar mendesah tak percaya. Bukan hanya suara Sai yang mengejutkannya, tetapi apa yang sedang dinyanyikannya –dan untuk siapa lagu itu didedikasikan. Diliriknya Ino yang kini ekspresinya seperti beku.

Di samping Ino, Idate tampak luar biasa gusar. "Ayo pergi!" Dengan cepat cowok itu menyambar tangan Ino dan membawanya pergi dari sana menembus kerumunan penonton.

"_But have one last cry_

_One last cry, before I leave it all behind_

_I've gotta put you outta my mind this time_

_Stop living a lie_

_I guess I'm down to my last cry…"_

Suasana mendadak hening setelah Sai menyelesaikan lagunya –sesuai perjanjian, satu bait dan satu _refrain._ Sementara Sai menatap nanar di kejauhan, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang terbengong di sisi panggung. Tanpa menunggu lagi reaksi dari penonton, Sai cepat-cepat beranjak dari bangku kemudian menuruni panggung setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan gitar itu pada Naruto.

"Sai! Mau kemana kau?" seru Naruto bingung ketika Sai berjalan cepat menuju gedung utama sekolah.

Di belakangnya, aplaus dari penonton yang terkesima menyusul mengejarnya. Tapi Sai tampaknya tidak memedulikannya, tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

.

.

_I'm gonna dry my eyes right after I had my one last cry…_

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu Sai Shimura bisa bernyanyi sebagus itu," komentar Hokuto pada Sakura tak lama berselang. Saat itu mereka, bersama para gadis yang ikut serta dalam pementasan drama, sudah duduk di ruang ganti perempuan di belakang _gymnasium _sekolah, bersiap untuk dirias. "Habisnya selama ini dia tidak banyak bicara di kelas. Kupikir bakatnya hanya menggambar saja."

Sai tersenyum pada pantulan temannya itu di cermin rias sementara ia melipat kemejanya, hanya mengenakan _tank top-_nya saja. "Sai itu seniman multi talenta_._ Dia piawai bermain musik –piano, gitar, _keyboard—_pandai melukis, fotografi dan macam-macam lagi. Jangan lupa keluarganya pemilik sekolah seni terbesar di Konoha."

"_Cool._ Dia juga lumayan tampan," Hokuto menambahkan dengan cengiran nakal. "Jangan bilang pada Mizura aku berkata begini," ia buru-buru menambahkan ketika dilihatnya tampang Sakura.

Pintu ruang ganti berderit membuka dan beberapa gadis masuk. Salah satunya adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang sejak awal sudah ikut dalam proyek pementasan drama sebagai penanggung jawab kostum. Dan ia di sana kali ini untuk membantu merias para gadis.

"S-Sudah siap menjelma menjadi Violetta?" Hinata menghampiri Sakura, kemudian meletakkan kotak peralatannya di atas meja rias.

"Yeah," sahut Sakura sedikit gugup ketika Hinata mulai membuka kotaknya, memperlihatkan berbagai peralatan untuk menata rambut di dalamnya. "Um… kau lihat Ino? Bukankah dia juga ikut membantu merias anak-anak?"

"S-Seharusnya begitu," ujar Hinata pelan, sambil bergerak ke belakang bangku tempat Sakura duduk. "Tapi kami tidak bisa menemukan Ino di mana pun."

"Oh," Sakura berusaha tidak terlihat kecewa. Di belakangnya, Hinata mulai melepas kucirannya, membuat rambut merah mudanya yang panjang tergerai bebas ke bahunya.

"R-Rambut Sakura sangat bagus," puji Hinata sambil menyisiri rambut Sakura dengan jemarinya. "Halus sekali…"

"Trims," ucap Sakura, tak bisa menahan cengirannya. Gadis itu mengawasi adik sepupu Neji itu yang dengan cekatan merapikan dan menggulung rambutnya dengan roll rambut.

"Sakura gugup?" tanya Hinata kemudian, ketika ia sudah setengah jalan meroll seluruh rambutnya.

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura. "Tapi kurasa itu hal yang wajar, kan?" gadis itu mencoba tersenyum, namun yang keluar malah ringisan seperti orang sakit gigi. Entah mengapa bicara pada Hinata kali ini membuatnya merasa canggung. Terlebih dengan tatapan sedih yang diberikan gadis itu padanya. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Sakura—" Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, tampak ragu, "A-Aku… um… sudah dengar tentang apa yang terjadi antara kau dan… Kak Neji."

"Ah," hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya. "I—Itu…"

"Aku sangat menyesal," sela Hinata. Kali ini ia benar-benar berhenti mengeroll dan malah menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakura dari bayangan di cermin. Sakura nyaris bisa melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, membuatnya merasa tidak enak. "A—Aku juga tidak menyangka Kak Neji akan seperti itu."

"Hei, jangan begitu," ucap Sakura cepat-cepat, "Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu."

"Tapi pasti bisa dicegah kalau saja aku—"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah apa yang sudah terjadi, termasuk kau, Hinata," sela Sakura sambil memaksakan senyum, "Lagipula aku tidak menyesalinya." Ia menunduk, menarik-narik ujung _tank top-_nya. "Aku dan Neji tidak seperti itu pun, takdir pasti mencari cara lain supaya aku merasakan… hal yang seperti itu. Ibuku bilang itu sudah proses."

Hinata tertegun sejenak, kemudian perlahan tangannya kembali bergerak. "Aku… hanya tidak suka jika saudaraku menyakiti temanku."

Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada adik sepupu Neji itu. Kali ini, tidak dipaksakan. "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau sangat baik." Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Hinata yang diletakkan di bahunya.

Rona merah muncul di pipi putih gadis Hyuuga itu ketika ia mengangguk.

"Hei, Hinata?"

"I—Iya?"

"Tadi Naruto mengeluh karena tidak mendapatkan cokelat," Sakura nyengir ketika mengawasi rona di wajah Hinata yang semakin menggelap mendengar nama Naruto disebut, "Apa kau berencana membuatnya gembira sedikit dengan sekotak cokelat tahun ini?"

"I—Itu… um…"

Namun sebelum Hinata mengatakan apa pun, pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan diiringi suara pekik kaget para gadis yang sedang berganti kostum, Ino Yamanaka melangkah masuk.

"Ino! Tutup pintunya! Kalau ada cowok lewat bagaimana?" teriak Karin yang berdiri paling dekat pintu.

"Iya, iya, sori," Ino terkekeh, lalu dengan cepat menutup pintu kembali sebelum melangkah mendekati bangku Sakura dan Hinata. "Maaf terlambat…" ucapnya agak terengah. "Ada sedikit masalah tadi. Aku ambil alih dari sini, Hinata."

"I—Iya…" Hinata segera menyerahkan sisa roll yang belum terpasang pada Ino, kemudian bergegas melesat ke sisi lain ruangan untuk membantu yang lain.

"Sibuk dengan Idate?" tanya Sakura sembari mengawasi pantulan wajah sahabatnya dari cermin. Ino terlihat agak berantakan. Poni pirangnya yang biasanya terjatuh dengan lembut ke sisi wajahnya tampak sedikit mencuat.

Ino mendengus tertawa. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Sakura," katanya sambil menggulung rambut Sakura.

"Aku berpikiran yang iya-iya," Sakura menyeringai, "Jadi akhirnya kau berhasil melepaskan diri dari pacarmu itu, eh?"

"Idate sedang berkeliling bersama teman-temannya," Ino berkata, bibirnya agak cemberut, "Tadinya dia tidak mau aku kemari. Tapi setelah kujelaskan ini adalah bagian dari tugasku, akhirnya dia mengizinkanku pergi."

"_Damn,_" komentar Sakura.

"_Damn,_" Ino setuju. Dan kedua sahabat itu bertukar seringai.

Sakura membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak _makeup-_nya sementara Ino pergi untuk mengambil roll yang lain di meja. Tak ada yang bicara setelah itu, keduanya bekerja dalam diam. Ino yang menata rambut Sakura, sementara gadis berambut merah muda itu berkutat dengan _makeup. _Selesai dengan rambut, Ino segera membantu sahabatnya mengaplikasikan _makeup._

"Um… kalau bisa jangan terlalu berwarna, Ino. Agak sedikit pucat," komentar Tenten yang datang untuk mengecek.

"Oke."

Setelah _makeup _beres, Hinata mendatangi mereka dengan membawa kotum pertamanya –kostum pesta. Ia dan Ino membantu Sakura mengenakan kostumnya yang berat itu dan mengencangkan bagian belakangnya. Kostum itu terjatuh dengan bagus di tubuhnya, roknya yang putih dan sedikit menggembung menjuntai sampai ke lantai sehingga tidak ada yang tahu jika Sakura mengenakan sepatu kanvas di dalamnya.

"Wow, lihat… _Cinderella _tanpa sepatu kaca," kata Ino sambil berjalan ke depan Sakura, tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Di sampingnya, Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, berhati-hati supaya tidak terserimpet kostumnya. Gadis itu terperangah. Ia nyaris tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Rambut merah mudanya yang kini ikal disatukan membentuk sanggul di belakang kepalanya, sementara bagian depannya dibiarkan menggantung, membentuk ombang yang membingkai wajahnya, terjatuh dengan bagus di bagian bahunya yang terbuka.

"_Ma'am…" _Hokuto yang sudah mengenakan kotum _Annina-_nya –_Annina _adalah pelayan pribadi _Violetta—_menghampiri Sakura, menekuk sedikit lututnya. Mengundang tawa dari Ino dan Hinata, sementara Sakura malah terlihat tegang.

"Hokuto, hentikan. Kau membuatku gugup."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita foto dulu?" usul Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _pocket camera _dari dalam tas selempang kecilnya. "Untuk dokumentasi."

Dan suasana ruangan itu pun langsung heboh. Para pemain, maupun yang hanya membantu mendandani, sekarang berduyun-duyun mendekat ke arah Sakura untuk ikut difoto. Saling dorong dan tertawa-tawa mengambil pose –yang benar-benar berantakan—sampai Hinata harus naik ke atas bangku supaya semua orang bisa terfoto.

"_Say cheese…"_ Hinata memberi aba-aba.

"_CHEESE!" _semua orang nyengir ke arah kamera, dan detik berikutnya kilat _blitz_ memenuhi ruangan yang ramai itu.

.

.

Pertunjukan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi. _Gymnasium _yang tadinya ditutup sudah mulai dibuka. Dari ruang ganti tempatnya duduk sekarang, Sakura bisa mendengar dengung suara orang-orang yang sudah mulai memasuki _Gym. _

Gadis itu bangkit dari bangkunya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir dengan sikap gelisah. Kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin saling remas. Dan melihat wajah-wajah tegang teman-temannya di ruangan itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sementara Ino dan Hinata sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Sakura, mau kemana?" tanya Hokuto ketika dilihatnya Sakura berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar," sahut Sakura cepat sambil memutar kenop pintu. Berada lebih lama lagi di ruangan itu bisa membuatnya gila.

Koridor di depan pintu itu tampak lengang. Semua orang pasti sedang sibuk di belakang panggung sekarang, pikir Sakura. Pintu ruangan yang letaknya berseberangan dengan pintu ruang ganti perempuan berayun membuka dan Suigetsu yang juga sudah mengenakan kostumnya melangkah keluar. Setali tiga uang seperti teman-temannya yang lain, tampang cowok itu terlihat tegang.

"Kau lihat Juugo?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku baru saja keluar."

"Oh," dan Suigetsu pun bergegas pergi ke arah belakang panggung dan menghilang di sana.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan. Dengan sedikit mengangkat roknya, gadis itu berjalan menyusuri koridor itu menuju ke arah Suigetsu pergi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ruangan itu beratap tinggi dan berpenerangan remang-remang. Tetapi cukup bagi Sakura untuk melihat kesibukan yang terjadi di sana. Anak-anak perkaus panitia terlihat mondar-mandir menyiapkan segala sesuatu, dengan dikomando oleh Tenten. Sakura juga melihat Sasuke dan Naruto di sana. Naruto yang kemudian melihatnya datang, tercengang melihat penampilan gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah terbangun dari keterkejutannya, cowok pirang itu menyikut Sasuke dan mengendik ke arah Sakura yang tengah melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar seperti biasa.

Tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan kedua sahabatnya, Sakura lantas berbalik kembali. Dan ia langsung bersitatap dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak terduga akan dilihatnya –setidaknya, tidak secepat itu.

Neji terlihat sangat tampan dalam kostumnya. Seperti bangsawan Eropa jaman dulu yang sering dilihatnya di film-film klasik. Sakura sudah pernah melihat Neji berpenampilan seperti itu beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi tetap saja, melihat cowok itu membuatnya sulit bernapas. Kemudian dilihatnya Neji berjalan mendekat dan Sakura merasakan dorongan untuk melangkah mundur dan kabur dari sana –namun langsung diurungkannya. Melarikan diri tak akan ada gunanya sekarang.

Cowok itu lalu berhenti tepat di depannya, tampak canggung. "Kau…" suaranya terdengar ragu, "…cantik."

Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum. "Trims."

"Tegang?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku juga," Neji mengeluarkan tawa kecil kaku.

"K—Kupikir sedikit jalan-jalan bisa membantu."

"Benar," Neji menyahut agak terlalu cepat. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jelas ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman di sana. "Aku harus pergi."

"Neji—" panggil Sakura ketika Neji berjalan melewatinya, membuat gerakan cowok itu kembali terhenti. Neji menoleh, menatapnya ingin tahu. Sakura balas memandangnya. Sejenak merasa ragu, sebelum kemudian memantapkan diri. _Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. _"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

.

.

Keduanya kini berdiri di sudut ruangan belakang panggung, jauh dari hiruk pikuk persiapan pementasan.

Sakura menunduk, memandang sebuah tas kertas di tangannya. Sebuah tas yang berisi benda-benda yang dulu pernah membawa begitu banyak pengharapan baginya. Benda-benda penuh kenangan akan cinta pertamanya, yang tidak akan sanggup ia lihat lagi setelah ini dan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Gadis itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Neji yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini," Sakura mengulurkan tas itu pada Neji. "Ini milikmu yang pernah kau pinjamkan untukku waktu itu. Ingat?"

"Ah," Neji sedikit terkejut sebelum kemudian mengambil tas itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Terimakasih."

Neji tersenyum tipis padanya. "Tidak masalah. Tapi novel ini milikmu," ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal berjudul _'Princess Of Camellia'_ dari dalamnya. "Aku tidak meminjamkannya. Ini milikmu." Diulurkannya buku itu kembali pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang novel itu dengan ragu. Dan kemudian dengan sangat enggan, ia mengambilnya. Sakura menyusuri judul buku itu dengan jemarinya, merasakan tulisan timbul di sana seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum sedih. Ditahannya sekuat tenaga supaya air matanya tidak jatuh saat ia mengangkat wajah menatap lurus-lurus pada kedua bola mata pucat di depannya.

"Neji," ujarnya dengan suara mantap, "Aku suka padamu."

"Sakura—"

"Aku tahu," Sakura berkata cepat, tidak memberi kesempatan pada cowok itu untuk menyelanya, "Aku bohong waktu aku bilang aku menganggapmu sebagai kakak. Yang benar adalah aku menyukaimu –aku jatuh cinta padamu, Neji. Sejak kita sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, aku sudah melihatmu." Sakura tertawa kecil –miris. "Aku sangat senang ketika akhirnya bisa melewatkan banyak waktu denganmu beberapa minggu terakhir ini, menyenangkan sekali. Sungguh. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal menyukaimu, Neji, walaupun kenyataannya kau hanya bisa melihatku sebagai teman. Kau tetap cinta pertamaku."

"Aku—"

"Maafkan aku, ya, Neji. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa bersalah dengan mengatakan ini. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terus-menerus terbebani dengan perasaan ini. Aku ingin melepaskan semuanya. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti." Sakura tersenyum. "Dan aku tidak menuntut jawaban darimu, kok."

Neji terdiam, hanya menatap kedua bola mata zamrud gadis itu yang kini terlihat tanpa beban. Seakan segala hal yang selama ini membebani hatinya telah terangkat sepenuhnya lewat pernyataan jujur yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir gadis di depannya. Dan entah mengapa, ada kelegaan samar yang menyusup dalam hatinya saat itu.

"Jadi…" suara Sakura terdengar lebih ceria, "…masih belum selesai. Setelah ini kita harus memberikan yang terbaik di atas panggung. Aku akan berusaha! Kau juga, ya?"

Mau tak mau, Neji tersenyum juga. "Aa." Ia mengangguk.

"_Break a leg!"_

"_Break a leg."_

Dengan melempar senyum terakhir pada Neji, Sakura bergegas pergi dari sana. Pergi secepat ia bisa sambil mencincing roknya sebelum luapan emosi menguasai dirinya _lagi._

"Sasuke?" Sakura terpekik kaget ketika ia berbelok dan menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada tak jauh dari tempatnya bicara dengan Neji barusan. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Sudah merasa lebih lega?" Sasuke bertanya tenang, sambil menatap lurus mata Sakura yang mulai berkaca.

"K—Kau dengar?" Wajah Sakura merona.

"Hn."

Sakura menatapnya. Sasuke sempat melihat bibir gadis itu bergetar sebelum tiba-tiba Sakura menyambar tangannya dan menariknya ke sudut. Ia baru saja hendak memprotes, tetapi yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar membungkamnya. Sakura memeluknya. Erat. Kedua lengan gadis itu melingkari pinggangnya sementara dahinya disandarkan ke bahunya.

"A—Aku pinjam bahumu sebentar," gumam Sakura dengan suara parau. "Sebentar saja, Sasuke."

.

.

"Hn."

.

.

Lima menit sebelum pementasan dimulai semua anak yang terlibat di babak pertama sudah _stand by _di atas panggung. Sakura menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin sementara Tenten memberikan instruksi terakhir untuk mereka.

"Oh, Tuhan… aku benar-benar gugup!" keluh Karin yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura.

"Aku juga…"

Karin menyambar tangannya. "Astaga, Sakura. Tanganmu sedingin es."

Sakura nyengir. "Seperti tanganmu tidak dingin saja."

"Okee…" Karin melepaskan tangannya dan mulai bergumam sendiri, "Patahkan kaki, patahkan tangan, patahkan leher… semoga ini cepat selesai…"

Terkikik, Sakura mengerling ke pinggir panggung dan melihat Sasuke dan Naruto di sana bersama beberapa panitia lain yang bertugas memindah-mindahkan properti panggung di setiap pergantian babak. Naruto mengacungkan kedua ibu jari ke arahnya untuk menyemangati, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya mengatakan _'break a leg'_ tanpa suara.

"Apa?" desis Naruto ketika ia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura di tengah panggung. "Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Menyeringai, Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak penting."

Naruto mencibir tak senang ke arah Sasuke, tapi diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan. Sekarang Sasuke malah sibuk mengintip dari balik tirai di sisi panggung ke bangku penonton. Bangku-bangku yang disediakan panitia sudah sepenuhnya terisi oleh pengunjung. Beberapa guru dan kepala sekolah Tsunade mengisi bangku paling depan. Sasuke juga melihat ibu Sakura di sana, duduk bersama Kakashi dan seorang wanita yang ia ingat bernama Rin –dokter yang merawatnya dulu. Ayah Naruto juga ada di sana, bersama Itachi dan Hana. Cowok berambut merah yang pernah dikenalkan Naruto padanya, Gaara, juga ada di antara penonton. Dan tidak hanya bangku penonton saja yang penuh, tribun pun dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang menonton.

"Whoaa… penontonnya banyak sekali…" bisik Naruto dengan mata membelalak. "Haa! Itu Sai!" ia menunjuk ke salah satu bangku, di mana Sai sedang duduk sambil memegang kamera perekam. "Kukira dia tadi pergi kemana."

"Sudah dimulai?" Ino bergabung bersama mereka tak lama kemudian. Di belakangnya, Hinata mengikuti.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Seharusnya sebentar lagi."

Tepat setelah Sasuke berkata seperti itu, lampu di bagian penonton diredupkan. Dengung obrolan yang sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan besar itu perlahan terhenti seperti ada yang mendadak mengecilkan volume, dan perhatian semua orang kini terpusat pada panggung. Alunan musik pembuka mulai diperdengarkan dan tak lama, Tenten memberi instruksi dengan tangannya untuk mengangkat tirai.

Dan babak pertama pementasan drama _Princess Of Camellia _pun dimulai.

.

.

_Babak pertama, bercerita tentang seorang courtesan—wanita tuna susila kelas atas—ternama bernama Violetta Valery, yang diperankan Sakura, yang mengadakan pesta di rumahnya di Paris untuk merayakan kesembuhannya. Salah satu tamunya, Gastone, yang diperankan Suigetsu, seorang Count, datang dengan membawa seorang temannya, seorang pemuda dari keluarga bangsawan Germont, Alfredo, diperankan Neji, yang selama ini menjadi pengagum rahasia sang coustesan. Saat pesta, Gastone memberitahu Violetta tentang kekaguman Alfredo padanya, dan selama Violetta sakit, Alfredo diam-diam datang ke rumahnya setiap hari. Yang kemudian diakui oleh Alfredo. Saat itu, Violetta hanya berkata pada pemuda itu, "Saya berhutang budi pada Anda."_

_Tiba-tiba, sementara para tamu berpesta dan berdansa, Violetta merasa tubuhnya lemah. Ia kemudian meminta para tamunya, termasuk Barone, diperankan Motoki, pengagumnya yang lain, untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dan menenangkan diri. Sementara para tamu melanjutkan pesta di ruangan lain, Violetta menatap bayangannya yang pucat di cermin. Lalu tiba-tiba Alfredo masuk dan menyatakan kekhawatirannya pada kesehatan Violetta yang rapuh, meminta wanita itu untuk memperbaiki hidupnya—dan kemudian menyatakan cintanya._

_Awalnya Violetta menolak pernyataan cinta Alfredo, menganggap cinta yang ditawarkan pemuda itu tidak ada artinya baginya. Akan tetapi sebenarnya ia merasakan getaran hati yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Violetta pun memberinya sekumtum bunga, mengatakan padanya untuk mengembalikan bunga itu ketika sudah layu. Ketika saat itu tiba, ia berjanji akan menemui Alfredo lagi._

_Dan setelah semua tamu pesta meninggalkan tempat itu, Violetta bermonolog, bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah pemuda ini, Alfredo, adalah 'seseorang' dalam hidupnya? Seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kubangan kehidupannya yang nista._

.

.

Tirai kemudian ditutup, tanda babak pertama selesai.

Panitia yang bertugas saat itu, termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto, langsung bergegas turun untuk mengganti latar dan properti panggung, dibantu oleh beberapa pemain cowok. Sementara Ino dan Hinata segera membawa Sakura untuk mengganti kostumnya.

"Bagaimana tadi penampilanku?" tanya Sakura cemas pada kedua temannya, sementara kedua gadis itu membantunya mengikatkan bagian belakang kostum keduanya.

"S-Sangat bagus," Hinata tersenyum menenangkan, seraya melepas beberapa jepit dan hiasan rambut di kepala Sakura sehingga sekarang terlihat lebih sederhana.

"Kau lihat Neji tadi? Aku hampir percaya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu!" seru Ino.

Sakura tertawa ringan menanggapinya. "Itu hanya akting."

"Dan aktingnya berhasil. Kalian berdua pasangan hebat!"

"Sudah selesai?" Tenten nongol dari arah pintu ruang ganti. "Ayo cepat. Tirainya sebentar lagi akan diangkat!"

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata bergegas meninggalkan ruang ganti. Sakura mencincing gaunnya supaya tidak terserimpet dan ketika sampai di panggung, ia melihat latarnya sudah berubah. Tak lama, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali menarik tirai panggung itu untuk memulai babak kedua bagianpertama.

.

.

_Babak kedua, bagian pertama, adalah tiga bulan setelah kejadian di babak pertama. Alfredo dan Violetta telah meninggalkan segalanya, dan hidup bersama dengan bahagia dan penuh cinta di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Paris. Annina, yang diperankan Hokuto, sang pelayan, menyusul mereka dari Paris untuk memenuhi keinginan majikannya yang ingin menjual semua harta benda milik Violetta untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka di desa. Alfredo yang terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa hidup mereka dibiayai oleh Violetta, bergegas pergi ke Paris untuk mengganti semuanya, bertekad ia yang harus mencari uang untuk biaya hidup mereka berdua. _

_Suatu hari, ketika Alfredo masih berada di Paris, Violetta mendapatkan undangan dari temannya, Flora, diperankan Reika, untuk menghadiri pesta di Paris. Bersama dengan undangan itu, datanglah ayah Alfredo, yang diperankan Juugo, ke rumah mereka untuk meminta Violetta berpisah dengan Alfredo. Ketika Violetta mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berpisah dengan Alfredo kerena terlalu mencintai pria itu, Germont memohon kepadanya untuk mempertimbangkan kehormatan keluarganya. Belum lagi adik perempuan Alfredo yang pertunangannya terancam karena reputasi Violetta sebagai mantan courtesan. Akhirnya Violetta setuju, walaupun dengah hati yang sangat hancur. Violetta kemudian mengatakan selamat tinggal pada ayah Alfredo. Dan pria itu mengucapkan terimakasih atas kebaikan dan pengorbanannya, sebelum meninggalkan wanita itu menangis sendirian._

_Ketika sedang menuliskan surat perpisahan untuk Alfredo, ketika pria itu masuk. Violetta yang berusaha menahan kesedihan dan air matanya, mengatakan berulang kali pada Alfredo bahwa ia mencintai pria itu tanpa syarat seakan sedang berusaha keras meyakinkannya, sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari rumah dan menyerahkan surat perpisahan pada Annina untuk diserahkan pada Alfredo._

_Alfredo merasa telah dicampakkan oleh Violetta dan merasakan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Kemudian ayahnya kembali datang setelah mengetahui tentang kepergian Violetta, berusaha menghibur putranya dan meyakinkan bahwa perpisahannya dengan Violetta adalah demi nama baik keluarga mereka. Tetapi Alfredo berpikiran lain. Ia menyangka Barone ada di belakang kepergian Violetta. Dan dugaannya menguat ketika Alfredo menemukan undangan pesta dari Flora yang ditinggalkan Violetta di atas meja. Alfredo kemudian berniat untuk mengkonfrontasi Violetta di pesta itu. Ayahnya berusaha mencegah, tetapi gagal._

_._

_._

_Babak kedua, bagian kedua, diawali dengan adegan pesta di kediaman Flora di Paris. Saat itu Marquis memberitahu Flora tentang perpisahan Alfredo dan Violetta. Flora yang ikut bersedih atas kedukaan sahabatnya itu lantas meminta rombongan penghibur untuk menghibur para tamu yang hadir. Tak lama, Violetta tiba di sana bersama Barone. Mereka bertemu Alfredo di meja taruhan, dan melihat Violetta bersama-sama pria lain membuat Alfredo kesal. Ia menantang Barone bertaruh dan terpancing emosi oleh ulah kata-kata Alfredo terhadapnya, Barone menerima tantangan itu, yang kemudian berakhir dengan kemenangan Alfredo._

_Di saat semua tamu melanjutkan pesta, Violetta meminta Alfredo menemuinya. Khawatir kemarahan Barone pada Alfredo akan menimbulkan keributan, Violetta dengan halus meminta Alfredo pergi. Tetapi Alfredo menganggap lain permintaan Violetta dan ia memaksa wanita itu untuk mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Barone. Dengan hati terluka atas tuduhan Alfredo, Violetta bersedia mengaku. Pengakuan Violetta lantas membuat Alfredo marah besar dan ia dengan kasar menyeret Violetta ke depan para tamu yang lain. Alfredo menghina dan memojokkan Violetta di depan semua tamu yang hadir, dan ia juga dengan tega melempar uang yang didapatkannya dari bertaruh pada Violetta sebagai bayaran atas 'pelayanan'-nya selama mereka tinggal bersama. Violetta yang merasa tertekan akhirnya terjatuh pingsan di lantai. Para tamu yang menyaksikan itu terpancing emosi dan mengusir Alfredo keluar dari sana. _

_Ketika para tamu pria menyeret Alfedo keluar dari sana, Germont terlihat memasuki ruangan. Menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi dan apa yang telah dilakukan putranya pada Violetta –yang kini dipandangnya sebagai seorang wanita terhormat—pria itu mencela dan merasa malu atas perbuatan putranya._

_Sementara itu, para tamu wanita mencoba membantu Violetta meninggalkan ruangan, tetapi, sebelum mereka pergi, Violetta berkata pada Alfredo, "__Alfredo... Alfredo... Kamu tak mau memahami cintaku ini... Walaupun aku harus menerima penghinaan darimu untuk membuktikan cintaku... Suatu saat nanti, pasti... Kamu akan bisa memahaminya. Betapa aku sangat mencintaimu.. Pasti kamu akan memahaminya..."_

.

.

Ruangan _gym _mendadak senyap begitu layar kembali diturunkan. Terdengar isakan dari beberapa penonton –dan beberapa lagi bertepuk riuh menutup babak kedua dari pementasan itu.

Ino dan Hinata, yang wajah keduanya sama-sama basah, bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang baru melepaskan diri dari pegangan Reika dan Karin, dan menarik gadis itu untuk kembali berganti kostum, sementara panitia lain buru-buru mengganti latar panggung. Kali ini tak ada seorang pun yang berkomentar.

Sakura kembali tak lama kemudian, sudah berganti kostum. Air mata yang sebelumnya membanjir di pipinya sudah bersih. Sanggul di kepalanya sudah diurai sepenuhnya dan riasan untuk kesan sakit sudah ditambahkan di wajahnya. Gaun tidur putih panjang menjuntai yang menjadi kostumnya tampak berpendar.

Dan tirai pun kembali diangkat.

.

.

_Babak terakhir berseting di kamar perawatan Violetta. _

_Dr Grenvil berkata pada Annina bahwa Violetta tidak akan bertahan karena penyakit tuberculosis yang dideritanya semakin memburuk. Sendirian dalam kamarnya, Violetta menerima surat yang dikirimkan oleh ayah Alfredo, memberitahunya bahwa ia telah memberitahu Alfredo tentang pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Violetta untuknya dan adik perempuannya, dan bahwa ia telah mengizinkan Alfredo kembali padanya sebagai permohonan maaf. Tetapi Violetta merasa semuanya sudah terlambat._

_Tak lama, Annina masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memberitahu perihal kedatangan Alfredo. Dua kekasih kembali bertemu. Alfredo, dalam keputusasaannya, mengusulkan agar mereka segera meninggalkan Paris untuk hidup bahagia di pedasaan seperti dulu. Tetapi sudah sangat terlambat. Violetta tahu ajalnya sudah semakin dekat..._

"_Mendekatlah dan dengarkan aku, Alfredo." Violetta yang telah lemah mengulurkan seuntai kalung dengan liontin berisikan foto dirinya pada Alfredo, "Ini adalah potretku di masa lalu, ambillah sebagai pengingat betapa aku mencintaimu. Jika… suatu hari ada seorang wanita berhati mulia menawarkan hatinya untukmu, aku ingin agar kau menikahinya. Berikan potret ini padanya, dan katakan bahwa ini adalah hadiah… dari seseorang yang berada di antara para malaikat di langit, yang selalu berdoa untuk kalian berdua."_

_Alfredo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih wanita yang begitu dicintainya sepenuh hati itu. "Tidak, jangan pergi. Jangan mengatakan itu! Kau harus hidup untukku, cintaku, dan jangan mati! Jangan lempar aku ke lembah kesengsaraan yang lain. Hidup, atau aku akan mengikutimu dalam kematian."_

_Violetta tersenyum lemah, membelai wajah kekasihnya yang kini menangis untuknya. "Ooh… aneh sekali…"_

"_Apa yang terjadi?" Alfredo dengan panik memegangi tangan kekasihnya yang semakin mendingin._

"_Rasa sakit di tubuhku perlahan menghilang. Ooh… aku merasa seperti dilahirkan kembali… Oh, hidup… aku ingin hidup!" –dan wanita itu pun terjatuh ke pelukan Alfredo. Tidak bergerak lagi. Meninggal._

"_VIOLETTA!"_

.

.

Babak terakhir selesai, tirai kembali ditutup dengan iringan tepuk tangan membahana dari bangku penonton. Sorakan dan suitan terdengar bersahut-sahutan dari balik tirai. Sementara di belakang panggung, suasana tak kalah heboh.

"Kita berhasil! Kita berhasil!"

"Bravo, teman-teman!"

Semua pemain dan pendukung turut serta bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, saling menepuk pundak temannya demi merayakan keberhasilan pementasan tahun ini. Tenten, sang sutradara, kini menangis terharu di pelukan Reika, teman kelas tiganya.

Sementara itu, di tengah panggung, Neji masih memeluk Sakura dengan erat, berbisik pelan di telinga gadis itu,

"Maafkan aku... untuk semuanya..."

.

.

**(Masih) TBC...**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_One Last Cry © Bryan McKnight_

_La Traviata © Giuseppe Verdi_

.

.

_***) 'Break a leg', **__aku ambil dari 'A Walk To Remember'. Waktu Jamie mau pementasan, dia dan Landon saling mengucapkan 'Break a leg' karena katanya tabu untuk mengucapkan semoga sukses sebelum pementasan. ^^_

_Chapter kedua terpanjang sejauh ini, dengan 34 page MSW dan 11.216 word untuk ceritanya aja. Terpanjang tetep di chapter 71. Hehehe… Maaf ya, kalau bosan dan abal. Aku gak piawai bikin deskripsi bagus tentang festivalnya, sih. T.T Harusnya chapter ini bisa lebih panjang lagi, berhubung festivalnya belum selesai. Dan Yakumo yang seharusnya muncul chapter ini jadi mundur._

_Dan soal dramanya, gomeeeeen… gak bisa diceritain per adegan. Tar tambah panjang. Tadinya malah gak pingin aku masukin, tapi berhubungan ada yang minta *lirik-lirik* jadi ya dimasukin deh. Tapi jadinya malah kaya gitu. Mudah-mudahan cukup, supaya teman-teman reader punya gambaran gimana sih cerita La Traviata. Walaupun di sini gak akurat juga dan ada beberapa bagian yang ngarang abis. Hihi… XD_

_Buat yang minta supaya Sasuke gantiin Neji jadi lawan mainnya Sakura, maaf banget aku gak bisa bikin gitu. Soalnya aku ingin supaya cerita ini semasuk akal mungkin. Di sini Neji dan Sakura udah ngelewatin audisi buat dapetin peran, terus latihan keras selama berminggu-minggu. Rasanya terlalu maksa kalau si Sasuke bisa gantiin Neji gitu aja tanpa audisi, tanpa latihan, dan tanpa baca skrip. Iya, gak? Jadi maaf yah… ^^a_

_Um… terus, yang kemarin ngasih usulan supaya konfliknya ditambah dengan Naruto yang kecelakaan dan amnesia, gomen lagi, kayanya aku gak bisa masukin itu deh. Mau sampe berapa chapter tuh? O.o Lagian plot setelah ini sudah ditentuin kok. Sekedar bocoran, konfliknya udah abis bo.. tinggal penutup aja (yang kayanya bakal agak panjang juga. Hoho… #plaak!)_

_Terus (lagi) yang minta SasuSaku kissing… er… hauuu… gak tau deh. Yang jelas gak bisa dalam waktu dekat. Bisa-bisa Sasu ditabok Saku… =_=a_

_Dan yang terakhir, tentang cameo-cameo yang muncul, gomen na yang merasa namanya dicatut tanpa izin: Emi, Aya, Michi, Mayu. Ahahaha… :p_

_Buat yang sudah RnR chapter lalu, makasih banyak. Yang udah rajin nagih, gomen telaaat… _


	84. Chapter 83

"Maafkan aku… untuk semuanya…"

Sakura tertegun. Di tengah hiruk pikuk anak-anak yang merayakan keberhasilan pementasan mereka di belakang panggung, ia masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dibisikkan oleh Neji di telinganya sementara cowok itu memeluknya.

Perlahan, Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapan Neji. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika ia menatap ke dalam mata cowok di depannya. Neji mengulas sebuah senyum ragu, yang kemudian segera dibalas Sakura dengan anggukan diiringi senyum tulus.

"Trims…" Neji berkata lagi, tampak lebih lega.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sementara euphoria anak-anak di belakang mereka mulai menularinya. "Kita berhasil, Neji. Kita berhasil!"

Senyum Neji melebar dan ia mulai tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kita berhasil."

Kali ini Sakura lah yang bergerak terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu melempar kedua belah lengannya untuk memeluk Neji erat-erat, seraya terus berseru gembira, "Kita berhasil! Kita berhasil!" dengan air mata haru yang mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari Neji –dan dibantu cowok itu berdiri—Tenten menghampirinya, memeluknya dengan erat juga sebagai ucapan selamat. "Sukses besar! Terimakasih banyak, Sakura!"

"Oh, ini semua berkat kau juga!" seru Sakura riang setelah Tenten melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua gadis itu bertukar senyum, sebelum kemudian Sakura berpaling untuk menghampiri yang lain.

Hokuto melompat ke arahnya, berseru kegirangan sampai matanya basah saking terharunya. Juugo dan beberapa anak cowok juga ikut menghampirinya, saling memberikan ucapan selamat dengan wajah merah diliputi kegembiraan. Kemudian Sakura berlari ke arah Ino dan Hinata yang menunggu agak jauh dari kerumunan anak-anak berkostum dengan wajah berseri-seri. Gadis itu memeluk keduanya sekaligus sambil menjerit-jerit bahagia sementara keduanya menyerukan selamat padanya. Kemudian yang terakhir adalah Sasuke dan Naruto, ia juga nyaris mencekik kedua cowok itu dengan pelukan eratnya sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagia.

"Hei, waktunya memberi salam pada penonton!" Tenten menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-temannya di belakang panggung. "Ayo semuanya! Ayo, Sakura!"

Tak lama semua pemain beriringan berjalan memasuki panggung kembali di depan tirai merah yang tertutup, menyambut tepuk tangan penonton yang membahana di seluruh penjuru _gym. _Tenten menggandeng sebelah tangan Sakura, sementara tangan yang lain menggandeng tangan Juugo. Neji berada di sisi lain Tenten. Serentak, mereka mengangkat tangan-tangan mereka yang saling terpaut, kemudian membungkukkan badan sebagai ungkapan terimakasih pada penonton.

Di atas panggung, Sakura bisa melihat ibu dan pamannya berdiri di antara para penonton lain, bertepuk keras. Wajah ibunya berkilau oleh air mata. Meski begitu, ia terlihat sangat berseri-seri. Sementara tak jauh dari tempat ibu dan pamannya, Sai melambaikan tangan kepadanya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi kamera.

Sakura merasa sangat bahagia dan lega saat itu, seakan baru terlepas dari beban yang sangat berat. Dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu sampai kapan pun.

.

.

Kehebohan masih berlanjut sampai di ruang ganti. Sembari menanggalkan kostum mereka dan menggantinya dengan pakaian biasa, para gadis itu terus membicarakan tentang pementasan yang baru berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu dengan penuh keriangan, ditingkahi dengan suara tawa ketika mereka saling ledek kesalahan konyol yang dilakukan masing-masing di atas panggung, seperti keseleo lidah saat sedang melakukan dialog, tak sengaja terserimpet kostum sendiri, atau sanggul yang mendadak copot. Sakura yang sama sekali tak menyadari ada kejadian-kejadian semacam itu tadi –karena berkonsentrasi penuh dengan aktingnya—ikut tergelak.

Keriangan mereka kemudian disela oleh Tenten, yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. "Teman-teman," serunya riang pada seisi ruangan yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya, "Lihat siapa yang baru saja datang!"

Gadis bercepol itu kemudian menoleh ke arah belakangnya, di mana sesosok gadis berambut cokelat panjang baru saja muncul. Dalam balutan mantel dan syal tebal yang meliliti lehernya, Yakumo Kurama tersenyum cerah pada anak-anak. Langsung saja seruan-seruan gembira terdengar di sana-sini, terutama berasal dari para gadis kelas tiga.

"Yakumo!" seru Reika sambil berlari ke arah teman seangkatannya itu, lalu memeluknya, "Astaga… bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikan, kan?" cecarnya begitu mereka melepaskan pelukan.

Yakumo, dengan wajah masih penuh senyum, mengangguk. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok. Thanks, Rei." –Lalu ia berpaling untuk meladeni anak-anak yang kemudian bergantian menghampirinya.

Sementara Sakura hanya mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Situasi tidak menyenangkan yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan kakak kelasnya itu membuatnya agak canggung pada Yakumo. Bahkan sampai sekarang, setelah _semuanya _selesai. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika matanya bersitatap dengan Yakumo –tetapi gadis itu hanya melempar senyum penuh arti padanya, sebelum berpaling lagi.

"Dan lihat apa yang dibawakan Yakumo untuk kita semua!" seru Tenten lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian, beberapa gadis berpakaian panitia masuk dengan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak makan siang, yang langsung disambut dengan gembira –nyaris barbar—oleh seisi ruangan.

Yakumo tak lama berada di ruangan itu. Setelah memastikan semuanya kebagian kotak makan siang, ia lalu keluar bersama Tenten.

"Kelihatannya dia masih tidak sehat, kan?" komentar Hokuto begitu Yakumo dan Tenten tak terlihat lagi.

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya. "Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Yakumo. Kau tidak memperhatikan mukanya pucat begitu?" kata Hokuto, lalu menyumpit nasi dari dalam kotak makan siangnya.

"Ah—" Sakura kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu, di mana Yakumo baru saja menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu. "Benar, memang kelihatannya dia tidak begitu sehat."

"Tapi tetap saja kelihatan cantik," tambah Hokuto, mengungkit lagi fakta bahwa Yakumo Kurama adalah gadis tercantik di kelas tiga.

Di sebelahnya, Sakura hanya mendengus tertawa. "Yeah, benar…" Tepat saat itu, sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya. Sakura membacanya sekilas, sebelum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil ransel besar dari bawah meja rias.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yakumo, memperhatikan ketika Sakura menggendong ransel berat itu di punggungnya.

"Menemui penggemar beratku," sahut Sakura sambil nyengir pada Hokuto yang terbengong. Sakura lalu mengambil kotak-makan-siang-pemberian-Yakumo miliknya dari atas meja rias dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku duluan, ya!" serunya sebelum melangkah keluar.

.

.

Keramaian masih berlangsung ketika Sakura melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang belakang _Gymnasium_ yang kini dipenuhi oleh alunan musik dan nyanyian dari tim _choir_ KHS. Stand-stand yang tersedia masih sibuk melayani para pengunjung, meskipun jumlahnya tidak sebanyak sebelumnya. Sakura juga masih menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, dan ia dengan sukses dibuat nyaris kena serangan jantung oleh seorang cowok kelas satu yang tanpa tending aling-aling menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkencan. Sakura langsung menolaknya di tempat saking terkejutnya. Lagipula dia tidak mengenal cowok itu.

Wow, sepertinya menjadi tokoh utama dalam pementasan drama membuat gadis itu jadi populer mendadak. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura bukanlah siswa yang menonjol di antara para siswa yang lain –kecuali prestasi akademisnya—seperti Ino, atau Karin, atau Sasuke, atau Yakumo, atau Neji, atau siapa pun yang punya tampang cakep dan tubuh bagus. Hmm… sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat menghadapi gadis-gadis penggemarnya.

Masih dengan terkaget-kaget dan bermuka merah, Sakura bergegas kabur meninggalkan cowok itu –karena tidak tahan melihat tampangnya yang kecewa, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah saja. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat, Sakura menuju tempat ibunya sudah menunggunya. Gadis itu sangat cemas kalau-kalau muncul cowok nekat lain yang melompat ke hadapannya jika ia lengah sedikit saja.

_Stand _para guru dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dewasa. Sebagian besar adalah para guru dan keluarganya. Sakura juga melihat ayah Naruto, Iruka, sedang mengobrol dengan Ibu Mitarashi dan Pak Hatake –pamannya. Ibunya juga ada di sana, duduk di salah satu bangku bersama dokter Rin. Kedua wanita itu tengah asyik memperhatikan _digital camera _di tangan Azami.

"Ah, Sakura!" sambut tunangan pamannya itu sambil tersenyum cerah saat ia melihat Sakura mendekat.

"Sayang!" Azami berseri-seri melihat putrinya. Wanita berambut merah gelap itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura, dan meskipun Sakura sedikit malu karena beberapa gurunya memperhatikannya, ia tetap mengizinkan ibunya memberinya kecupan di pipi. "Tadi kau sangat cantik di atas panggung, Nak," puji Azami bangga. "Bukan begitu?"

"Tentu saja," timpal Rin, "Kau aktris yang sangat hebat, Sakura. Pantas saja pamanmu terus-terusan membujukku supaya melihat pertunjukkanmu."

"Um…" Wajah Sakura merona merah. "Makasih…"

"Drama yang sangat indah." Sakura merasakan seseorang mengacak rambutnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya, begitu juga dengan ayah Naruto dan Ibu Mitarashi. "Berkat keponakanku."

"Kakashi!" protes Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan pamannya dari atas kepalanya. Kemudian wajahnya merona lagi ketika menyadari ia baru saja memanggil pamannya dengan nama depan di hadapan para guru lain. "Maksudku, Pak Hatake," ia mengoreksi dalam gumaman kikuk. "Kurasa itu semua berkat kerja sama tim dramanya."

"Dia benar," ujar Ibu Mitarashi setuju. "Kerja sama tim. Jadi itu termasuk berkat aku dan Kurenai juga." Guru nyentrik itu kemudian mengedipkan mata pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Azami ketika para guru kembali ke obrolannya masing-masing dan Sakura sudah duduk bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia mengangkat kotak makan siang yang dibawanya tadi. "Belum sempat."

"Kalau begitu makanlah dulu," kata Azami.

"Tadi itu penampilan yang luar biasa," salah satu gurunya lagi, Ibu Yuuhi, mendatangi mejanya sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas minuman dingin. Tunangan Pak Sarutobi itu tersenyum padanya. "Selamat, ya…"

Sakura bersemu merah lagi. "Terimakasih, Ibu Yuuhi…" ucapnya berseri-seri.

"Kalau begitu ini hadiah dari kami," wanita berambut hitam itu lantas menaruh gelas minuman yang dibawanya di atas meja untuk Sakura, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Sakura lalu membuka kotak makan siangnya dan mulai makan. Sementara ibunya dan Rin kembali asyik melihat-lihat hasil jepretan Azami saat pementasan drama tadi. Sesekali Sakura yang penasaran ikut melongok. Rasanya sangat aneh melihat gambar dirinya dalam balutan kostum dan sedang berakting di panggung, tetapi juga menimbulkan perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Kecuali saat ia melihat beberapa foto yang menurutnya _nggak banget, _seperti… —"Aah… Ibu! Kenapa mengambil gambar saat aku sedang mangap lebar begitu, sih?"

Azami dan Rin hanya tertawa-tawa saja.

"Setelah ini Ibu mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sakura paa ibunya setelah ia menandaskan butir terakhir nasinya –tampaknya pementasan drama begitu menguras tenaga dan membuatnya kelaparan.

"Setelah ini Ibu mau ke restoran," sahut Azami, seraya memasukkan kembali _digital camera_ ke dalam tas tangannya. "Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Hmm…" Sakura tampak berpikir. "Mungkin setelah acara api unggun. Tapi tidak pasti jam tepatnya, lihat nanti saja. Mungkin aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah saja."

Azami mengangguk. "Kau mau Ibu menjemputmu?"

"Tak usah, Bu. Aku bisa naik bus—"

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya nanti," timbrung Kakashi sambil mengangkat setusuk dango berlapis saus kacang merah ke mulutnya.

"Kau sangat baik, Kakashi…" Azami tersenyum pada adik iparnya itu.

"_Banget,_" timpal Sakura sambil nyengir nakal.Ia mengambil tusuk dango terakhir dari piring pamannya, lalu beranjak. "Bu, aku mau ke tempat Sasuke dan yang lain dulu, ya…"

"Baiklah." Azami mengawasi ketika Sakura mengambil ranselnya, agak kesusahan dengan tas besar itu. "Tasnya biar ibu bawa saja. Sepertinya berat."

"Benarkah? Waah.. makasih, Bu!" Sakura dengan tampang berseri-seri meletakkan kembali tasnya di kursi, lalu mengambil barang-barang yang penting dari dalamnya –dompet, ponsel, kunci loker, beberapa bungkus cokelat (Sakura kemudian memberikan salah satunya pada Kakashi). "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di rumah ya, Bu!"

Azami memperhatikan ketika Sakura berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan stand itu. Rambut merah mudanya yang dikucir longgar berayun di punggungnya, sebelum kemudian menghilang di kerumunan para pengunjung lain.

"Kelihatannya dia sangat gembira," gumam Azami sambil tersenyum dengan diiringi helaan napas lega. Rasa khawatirnya sedikit memudar melihat putrinya itu tampak begitu ceria. "Syukurlah…"

Di sampingnya, Kakashi terkekeh. "Saking gembiranya dia jadi membiarkan ibunya membawa tas berat ini ke mobil sendirian," komentarnya sambil mencoba mengangkat ransel berat sang keponakan. "Uurgh… memang sangat berat. Tenaganya itu besar juga untuk ukuran gadis remaja, eh?"

"Kalau begitu sekarang kubiarkan kau membantuku mengangkat tas berat itu ke mobil, Kakashi," balas Azami sambil tertawa. "Aku tidak keberatan, kok."

"Eeeh?"

.

.

Sakura menjulurkan lehernya ke atas kepala para pengunjung, mencoba menemukan keberadaan kepala-kepala yang dikenalnya di antara kerumunan. Namun ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke, atau Naruto, atau Sai di mana pun. Omong-omong, Sakura juga belum melihat mereka sejak di panggung tadi. Bertanya pada Ino pun tampaknya tak akan banyak berguna. Idate akan mengamuk bila mendengar nama Sai, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Akhirnya Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah dilakukannya sejak tadi: menelepon Sasuke.

"Kalian di mana?" seru Sakura untuk mengatasi suara bising pada ponselnya.

"_Apa? Tidak terdengar, Sakura. Bising sekali di sana!" _seru Sasuke dari seberang.

Sakura menengok ke sana kemari, mencari-cari tempat yang kira-kira lebih tenang, sebelum berlari menyingkir ke dekat gudang sekolah. "Kalian ada di mana?" ulangnya.

"_Kami di depan stand rumah hantu."_

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura memutuskan sambungan dan bergegas menuju gedung utama melalui pintu belakang yang lebih dekat.

.

.

Stand rumah hantu sepertinya menjadi stand paling ramai siang itu. Para pengurusnya –Sumaru dan kawan-kawan—sudah membuat aturan baru, di mana pengunjung yang masuk ke sana bersama pasangan akan mendapat potongah harga. Tentu saja ini menarik perhatian mereka yang sudah berpasangan, atau mereka yang terlalu takut masuk sendirian, tapi sangat penasaran. Contohnya saja Naruto.

Dari tadi ia tak hentinya menjulurkan leher, berusaha mengintip ke balik tirai hitam yang menutupi pintu masuk. Tetapi Sumaru yang bolak-balik menariknya selalu menggagalkan usahanya itu. "Bayar dulu, baru boleh masuk."

"Dasar pelit!" gerutu Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidah dengan sebal pada Sumaru yang mengabaikannya. "Aku tidak mau membayar untuk ditakut-takuti."

"Masalahnya bukan membayar untuk ditakut-takuti, Naruto," ujar Sai dengan senyum kalemnya. "Masalahnya adalah apa kau mau membayar untuk memenuhi rasa penasaranmu? Tapi kurasa kau terlalu penakut untuk masuk ke dalam sana."

"Diamlah, Sai!" gerutu Naruto lagi. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya dan ia kembali berpaling ke pintu –kali ini pintu keluar. Menunggu. "Kak Itachi dan Kak Hana kenapa lama sekali di dalam?"

"Kakakmu tidak akan macam-macam pada kakakku di dalam, kan, Uchiha?" Kiba memelototi Sasuke, seakan jika Itachi berbuat macam-macam pada Hana, itu adalah salah Sasuke. Yah, Kiba memang menyukai Itachi, tapi tetap saja ia adalah adik laki-laki Hana –kalau kalian mengerti maksudku.

"Mana kutahu," guman Sasuke malas. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil mengawasi Naruto yang sedang melakukan usaha sia-sianya lagi untuk mengintip ke dalam. "Kalau kau begitu begitu ingin melihat ke dalam, masuk saja. Kita masuk berdua kalau kau mau. Jadi bayarnya setengah saja. Bisa kan, Sumaru?" Sasuke mengerling cowok berambut hijau tua yang berjaga di pintu.

"Maksudmu kau dan Naruto masuk sebagai _couple?_" tanya Sumaru dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya. "Yang benar saja."

"Sepertinya tak ada larangan _yaoi _di peraturan festival, Sumaru," kata Hokuto yang berjaga di loket stand itu. Gadis itu terlihat senang –entah mengapa.

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke. Mata birunya menyipit curiga. "Yeah, yang benar saja, Sasuke. Kau hanya ingin menertawaiku di dalam sana."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Di sampingnya, Sai hanya tersenyum-senyum.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Naruto. Ia menuding Sasuke. "Atau kau sebenarnya juga penasaran, tetapi takut—"

"KYAAAAA!" –tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan melengking dari dalam ruangan.

"Apa itu?" seru Naruto, perhatiannya kembali terpusat ke rumah hantu. Jarinya mengacung. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Kenapa mereka selalu teriak-teriak di dalam sana?"

Tingkah panik Naruto membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terkikik geli. Sementara Sasuke hanya menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Wajah pucat Sai memerah menahan tawa, sementara Kiba sudah terbahak seperti orang gila.

"Dasar penakut!" ledeknya dalam gumaman yang tak bisa didengar Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, tirai hitam di pintu keluar tersibak dan Hana serta Itachi muncul. Hana tampak memeluk lengan kakak Sasuke itu dengan erat, seakan ia menggantungkan hidupnya di lengan itu . Wajahnya yang merona tampak tegang, kontras dengan Itachi yang terlihat lebih santai. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan dan ia mengacungkan ibu jari tangannya yang bebas pada Sumaru. "Hebat sekali," komentarnya.

Sumaru berseri-seri. "Terimakasih sudah mampir."

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari barisan anak-anak yang mengantre di sana ketika Itachi melangkah keluar. Sebagian besar berasal dari kelompok anak-anak perempuan tukang gosip.

"_Huaah… kakaknya Sasuke! Mirip sekali, ya…"_

"_Cakepnya sama!"_

"_Sayang sudah punya pacar."_

"_Hei, pacarnya itu kakak perempuannya Kiba, kan?"_

"_Was wes wos… was wes wos…"_

Dan Sasuke yakin sekali gosip dirinya akan segera bersaudara dengan si berisik Kiba Inuzuka akan segera tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah besok.

"Kau tidak mencoba, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi ketika melewati adik lelakinya. "Seru lho."

"Iya, iya…" sahut Sasuke malas. Nadanya mulai terdengar seperti Shikamaru.

"Atau kau sedang menunggu Sakura untuk diajak masuk?" Itachi melempar seringai nakal pada adiknya, dan segera mendapatkan beliakan galak sebagai balasannya.

"Diam!" desis Sasuke. Itachi hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Hei, Sasuke. Jadi mau masuk, tidak?" tanya Hokuto sambil senyum-senyum. "Mumpung antriannya sedang lengang nih!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertoleh ke ujung koridor, seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu –atau seseorang—muncul di sana. Dan kemudian sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika seorang gadis berambut merah muda muncul sambil berlari-lari kecil. Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahnya –_well, _ke arah Naruto dan Sai juga.

"Nah, _dia _sudah datang, Dik," bisik Itachi seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke, kemudian berpaling pada Sumaru, "Kalau begitu _couple _untuk adikku, kalau tidak keberatan," Itachi mengulurkan beberapa keping uang padanya.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang baru saja menyadari arti kata-kata kakaknya, langsung menoleh. "Aku tidak bilang—"

"_Good luck! _Aku pergi dulu cari minuman." Itachi nyengir pada Sasuke, kemudian melenggang pergi sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Hana. Kiba mengekor di belakang mereka.

Mereka berhenti untuk menyapa Sakura ketika berpapasan dengan gadis itu di koridor. Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri membalas sapaan mereka, sebelum melanjutkan berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"Kukira kau tidak tertarik dengan stand kami, Sasuke," ujar Sakura agak terengah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "Semuanya lancar?"

"Selancar pertunjukan drama kalian," kata Sumaru sambil menyeringai.

"Baguslah!" Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke, tersenyum padanya. "Jadi… kau sudah mencoba?"

"Belum," Sai lah yang menjawab, "Tadi Sasuke berusaha mengajak Naruto masuk dengan tiket _couple,_" beritahunya dengan nada kalem. Sasuke membelalak padanya, tapi Sai mengabaikannya.

"Oh!—wow…" Sakura nyengir, kemudian memandang Naruto yang buru-buru menukas,

"Aku tidak mau dengan Sasuke. Dia cuma bakal memperolokku! Tapi kalau dengan Sakura, aku mau," Naruto menambahkan. Alisnya bergerak-gerak. "Jadi, kau mau masuk menemaniku, tidak?"

"Tidak." Jawaban Sakura kontan saja membuat Naruto kecewa. Namun gadis itu malah tertawa. "Maksudku, yang benar saja, Naruto. Aku yang mendandani _mereka_ dan aku tahu trik-triknya. Tidak akan seru kalau kau masuk denganku. Asyiknya bakal hilang."

"Oh yeah. Kau benar," kata Naruto cemberut.

Dan kekecewaan yang sama juga dirasakan Sasuke, meskipun ia tidak memperlihatkannya terang-terangan. Yang ia tahu, Sakura juga tidak akan mau meskipun ia yang mengajaknya. Ya, ampun… _Bad luck._

"Sasuke! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu nih!" desak Sumaru. "Jadi mau masuk, tidak?"

Sasuke menghela napas keras. "Baiklah. Karena kakakku yang bodoh itu sudah membayar. Ayo kita masuk, Sai."

"Huh?" Sai mengerjap. Terkejut dengan ajakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Sasuke tidak memberinya kesempatan menjawab, karena detik berikutnya cowok itu sudah menyambar lengannya dan menyeretnya ke pintu masuk.

Hokuto bersuit untuk mereka. "Selamat bersenang-senang di dalam!" serunya terkikik-kikik.

"Oh, ya ampun…" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya geli.

"Ternyata benar. Sasuke memang penasaran…" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke dan Sai tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam –tidak seperti pengunjung yang lain. Tidak sampai lima menit, keduanya sudah muncul di pintu keluar, tanpa teriakan-teriakan sebelumnya. Wajah mereka juga datar-datar saja, malah terlihat seperti bosan. Sasuke menghela napas bosan seraya melangkah keluar dengan kedua tangan terbenam di saku _jeans-_nya. Di belakangnya Sai menyusul.

Sai berhenti di meja loket dan berkata datar pada Hokuto, "Riasan mereka sudah mulai luntur tuh. Sudah tidak seram lagi. Wignya Mayu miring."

Hokuto terbengong.

Akhirnya, dengan diiringi beberapa keluhan kecewa dari para pengunjung yang sudah mengantre, Sumaru terpaksa menutup sementara rumah hantu itu untuk membenahi dandanan para hantunya –dengan bantuan Sakura juga. Tetapi itu tidak lama. Lima belas menit kemudian, rumah hantu kembali dibuka dan para pengunjung masih penasaran kembali berdesakan ingin masuk. Dan Naruto kembali dikuasai rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat takut untuk masuk sendirian.

"Kalau tidak mau masuk sendirian, ajak Hinata saja," usul Sakura sambil menyikut Naruto. Ia baru saja melihat Hinata bersama Shiho keluar dari stand kafe makanan kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari stand rumah hantu di koridor itu. "Kau kan lumayan dekat dengan Hinata. Dia tidak akan memperolokmu."

Seakan ada yang menyalakan bola lampu dalam kepalanya, ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah riang. "Benar juga!" Dan cowok pirang itu bergegas berlari melintasi koridor untuk menghampiri Hinata.

Sakura mengawasi sahabatnya itu dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau ini sedang berusaha menjadi mak coblang, ya?" tanya Sasuke dalam bisikan padanya.

Sakura menoleh padanya, nyengir lebar. "He he…" ia mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya ketika tangannya terangkat ke rambut Sakura dan mengacaknya dengan gemas. "Dasar."

"Hei!" protes Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir, membuat Sasuke ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya sekali lagi. Tetapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya itu, karena para gadis yang kebetulan melihat adegan _mesra _barusan, sekarang sedang memelototi Sakura seakan ingin menguliti gadis itu hidup-hidup. _Ow, gawat nih…_

Saat berikutnya, Naruto kembali ke stand rumah hantu dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat masak –bahkan lebih merah lagi. Shiho mengikuti di belakangnya sambil cengar-cengir. Naruto dengan riang –dan sedikit ekspresi cemas di wajahnya—membayar untuk mereka berdua dan mengantre di belakang pasangan lain.

"Sai," Sakura menyikut Sai yang dari tadi terlihat asyik sendiri mengutak-atik kameranya. Sai menoleh. "Kameramu masih nyala, kan?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu mengerling Naruto dan Hinata, dan Sai mengerti.

"Yap. Tentu saja."

"Benar-benar hebat," gumam Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya. "Apa setelah ini kalian berencana memajang foto itu di mading?"

"Sebenarnya semua foto yang diambil saat festival ini bakal dipajang di mading," kata Shiho yang kemudian bergabung dengan mereka. "Dengan begitu, anak-anak bisa memesan foto mana saja yang mereka inginkan untuk disimpan. Asyik, kan? Haaah… benar-benar pasangan yang manis, mereka itu." Gadis berkacamata itu menandang Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Shiho," ujar Sakura, mengangguk sepakat.

Tepat saat itu, Shikamaru dan Chouji melewati mereka menuju _stand _makanan kecil yang tadi baru ditinggalkan Hinata dan Shiho. Mata Shiho mengikuti mereka –salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya—dengan tatapan penuh damba. "Haah… ya, ampun.. Apa kalian bisa merasakan cinta menguar di udara?" desahnya.

Sakura terkikik. Sai mendengus tertawa. Sasuke sama sekali tak bereaksi. Perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada seorang gadis yang kini sedang tertawa-tawa riang di sampingnya.

_Ya, benar. Cinta sedang menguar di udara…_

"Hei, mereka masuk! Mereka masuk!" seru Sakura ketika Naruto dan Hinata melewati pintu masuk. Naruto terlihat memegangi tangan Hinata kuat-kuat sementara gadis itu tampaknya hampir pingsan. Entah karena cengkeraman Naruto yang terlalu kuat atau karena hal lain. _Pasti karena hal lain, _pikir Sakura.

Ternyata menunggui Naruto di dalam sana lebih seru dari yang dibayangkan. Karena Naruto tak hentinya menjerit dan berteriak ketakutan, diselingi kata-kata umpatan yang luar biasa. Suaranya yang keras terdengar hingga keluar, menarik perhatian dan gelak tawa orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas.

"AAAARGH!"

"#$#^$*!"

"UGYAAAAAA!"

"*#^$#&#!"

"AIYEEEEE!"

Ketika mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruangan, wajah Naruto sudah berubah hijau. Dan posisinya sekarang tidak lagi mencengkeram tangan Hinata, melainkan memeluk gadis itu, nyaris mencekiknya jika dilihat dari wajahnya yang merah padam. Tubuh Naruto yang gemetaran membuat Hinata ikut berguncang bersamanya.

Sakura harus bersusah payah menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan tawa. Wajahnya merah padam. Di sampingnya, tangan Sai yang sedang mengangkat kamera gemetar hebat sementara tubuhnya beguncang-guncang oleh tawa. Sasuke? Entahlah… Dia menghilang ke kamar kecil terdekat sejak Naruto meneriakan makiannya yang ketiga.

"N—Naruto…" Hinata merintih pelan, sedikit menarik lengan Naruto yang melingkari lehernya dari belakang. "A—Aku… tak bisa napas…"

"O—Oh… ha ha… maaf…" Naruto dengan gugup melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang berkeliling dan wajah hijaunya berubah merah saat menyadari orang-orang sedang menertawainya. Ia cepat-cepat menegakkan diri. "Yah, yang tadi itu cukup seru juga," komentarnya, yang malah semakin memancing gelak tawa penontonnya. Malu, Naruto kembali menoleh pada Hinata. "Maaf, ya… Aku mengacaukan semuanya."

"T-Tidak apa-apa, N-Naruto…" engah Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir, melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu merah seperti sedang demam.

"Ung…" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Merah di wajahnya semakin menggelap ketika Naruto menatapnya.

"Haah… kau ini benar-benar payah, Naruto," tuding Shiho yang pertama kali berhasil menguasai diri. Kini ekspresi wajahnya serius. "Kau harus tanggung jawab sudah membuat temanku seperti itu. Sana, belikan dia minum atau apa!"

Naruto yang tampaknya mencemaskan Hinata pun tak berpikir dua kali untuk menuruti kata-kata Shiho. Setelah ber-"Iya, iya," ia segera membawa Hinata meninggalkan koridor itu menuju stand yang menjual minuman di luar, sama sekali lupa pada ketiga temannya.

"Pintar sekali, Shiho," komentar Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Shiho menyeringai padanya. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan terpilih menjadi sekretaris OSIS. Eh, kemana Pak Ketu?" Shiho celingukan, mencari-cari sosok Sasuke yang raib dari sana.

"Kebelet," sahut Sai.

"Oh. Ternyata orang itu bisa kebelet juga, ya?" Shiho tertawa, kemudian melenggang pergi dari sana, menyusul Naruto dan Hinata.

Tepat saat itu, Sasuke akhirnya muncul lagi. Bagian depan rambutnya terlihat sedikit basah dan semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat. "Apa?" tukasnya galak pada kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan tampang geli.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Sakura buru-buru, setengah tertawa. Gadis itu kemudian mengamit lengan kedua cowok itu –Sasuke pada lengan kanan dan Sai pada lengan kirinya—dan menyeret mereka meninggalkan koridor. "Yuk, kita keluar! Sebentar lagi acara api unggunnya akan dimulai."

.

.

Menjelang sore sebagian pengunjung sudah mulai meninggalkan lokasi festival. Namun sebagian besar siswa Konoha High dan para pengunjung remaja masih bertahan di sana sampai acara api unggun di mulai –karena biasanya bagian itu yang paling seru. Karena akan ada banyak pernyataan cinta di depan api unggun, terlebih ini bertepatan dengan hari kasih sayang. Anak-anak tidak akan melewatkannya.

Sebelum senja turun, para panitia sibuk menumpukkan kayu bakar yang sudah mereka persiapkan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Dan ketika matahari mulai tenggelam, di tengah-tengah lapangan sudah terdapat satu tumpukan tinggi kayu bakar yang sudah disusun rapi. Menma, yang merupakan ketua pelaksana festival itu mendapatkan kehormatan bersama Nona Tsunade untuk menyalakan api untuk pertama kali. Cahaya api unggun yang membara pun segera menerangi lapangan.

Musik dimainkan dan acara pun dimulai. Namun keempat sahabat kita kini memilih untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menonton saja kemeriahan yang ada di tengah-tengah lapangan –mereka terpisah dari Hinata saat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai turun tangan ikut membantu menyusun kayu untuk acara api unggun—Tampaknya seseorang baru saja _ditembak, _jika dilihat dari anak-anak yang bersorak ramai dan bersuit-suit.

Melihat adegan itu, Sakura tersenyum sendiri. "Tadi ada cowok yang mengajakku kencan," celetuknya, teringat kejadian tadi siang.

"APA?" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan, jelas sekali terkejut dengan informasi yang baru mereka dengar ini. Sementara Sai hanya memandangnya heran.

"Maksudmu Neji?" tanyanya.

"Bukaaan…" Sakura merona merah. "Bukan Neji –mana mungkin!" tambahnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Jadi siapa? Jawabanmu apa?" cecar Naruto ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya," jawab Sakura sambil menghela napas. Pandangannya menerawang ke api unggun yang menyala. Cahayanya yang kemerahan menari-nari di bola mata hijaunya. "Dia anak kelas satu, kalau tidak salah."

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara dengus di sebelahnya. "Maksudmu kau diajak kencan dengan cowok yang lebih muda darimu?"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan alis mata terangkat tinggi. "Aston Kutcher saja menikahi wanita yang usianya hampir menyamai ibunya."

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya dengan sikap tak suka ketika Sakura berpaling darinya.

"Dan jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa," Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Karena begitu tiba-tiba dan aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Baguslah…" kata Naruto.

Sakura tertawa. "Yeah, bagus untuknya. Karena kalau aku menerimanya, kalian bertiga pasti akan menganiaya dia. Benar, kan?"

"Itu yang kumaksud," Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Karena kami –setidaknya aku—tidak akan tahan kalau Sakura dibuat nangis lagi oleh seorang cowok. Setidaknya sampai _lukamu _benar-benar sembuh," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Naruto…" Sakura menatapnya terharu. "Kau ini baik _banget _siiih…?" tanpa peringatan, dicubitnya pipi Naruto dengan gemas, membuat cowok itu mengaduh-aduh.

Sai mengangkat kameranya untuk mengabadikan momen itu. "Judul fotonya adalah 'pipi melar'," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Gelak tawa kemudian terdengar dari mereka –yah, setidaknya Sakura dan Naruto yang tertawa. Sementara Sasuke dan Sai si dua cowok jaim, hanya mengulum senyum. Menyeringai, tepatnya untuk Sasuke.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian," ujar Sakura kemudian sambil merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan tiga bungkus cokelat. "Nah, karena tadi katanya Sasuke tidak suka manis, jadi—"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah merebut salah satu bungkus cokelat dari tangan gadis itu. "Yang sudah mau diberikan tidak boleh ditarik lagi."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Agaknya ia tidak terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke barusan. Ia melempar senyum pada cowok itu sebelum berpaling untuk menyerahkan dua sisanya pada Naruto dan Sai.

"Makasih," ucap Sai, lalu memasukkan cokelat itu ke sakunya.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Sai yang kalem, Naruto tampak begitu gembira menerimanya. "Whoa! Makasih _banget _ya, Sakura. Jadi tahun ini aku dapat dua cokelat!"

"Dua?"

Naruto mengangguk. Wajahnya merona merah. Tangannya merogoh ke saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat dari sana. "Tadi Hinata memberiku ini, saat kami sedang membeli minuman."

"Oh, wow!" Sakura terkejut, tapi senang mendengar perkembangan itu. Sai dan Sasuke sepertinya sudah tahu, karena mereka tidak tampak terkejut. "Apakah kalian berdua—"

"Sakura?" sebuah suara lembut menyela mereka. Keempatnya refleks menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Yakumo Kurama berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, menatap ragu pada Sakura.

"I—Iya?" Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura gugup.

Yakumo mengulas senyum kecil. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Un… berdua saja?" tambahnya ketika Sakura menoleh untuk bertukar pandang bingung dengan teman-temannya. "Tidak lama kok. Aku janji. Hm?"

"Um… baiklah," kata Sakura akhirnya. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dan mengikuti Yakumo pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

"Menurut kalian apa Sakura akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Kurama bukan orang jahat. Dia tidak akan mencelakai Sakura," sahut Sasuke, meskipun ia terdengar tidak terlalu yakin. Mata hitamnya mengikuti punggung Sakura dan Yakumo menuju gedung utama sekolah mereka.

.

.

"Tidak keberatan, kan, kalau kita bicara di sini?" Yakumo berbalik saat mereka tiba di undakan pintu samping gedung sekolah itu. Cahaya temaram dari lampu luar menerangi tempat itu dan dari sana mereka masih bisa melihat keramaian api unggun di lapangan. Yakumo kemudian duduk di salah satu anak tangga.

Sakura mengikutinya duduk. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" ia memberanikan diri memulai dengan nada yang diusahakan terdengar setenang mungkin.

Namun tampaknya Yakumo bisa merasakan kegugupan Sakura, karena kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada adik kelasnya itu –sebuah senyum yang belum pernah dilihat Sakura diberikan Yakumo padanya—"Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan pementasannya. Penampilanmu tadi bagus sekali, Sakura. Yah, walaupun aku baru melihatnya saat babak kedua, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi penilaianku terhadapmu, dan _chemistry-_mu yang luar biasa dengan Neji. Kami memang tidak salah pilih."

"Uh… Terimakasih." Mendengar pujian itu membuat Sakura merasa serba salah. Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya ini? Kemana perginya Yakumo yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya selama ini? Mengapa dia begitu… _berbeda_? Semua itu membuatnya sangat bingung.

Yakumo menatapnya lama. Wajahnya terlihat muram, meskipun sekarang ia tengah tersenyum. Dan Sakura baru menyadari betapa kurusnya Yakumo. Wajahnya yang pucat lelah terlihat lebih tirus dari yang pernah diingatnya. Tetapi matanya yang cokelat cemerlang membuatnya tetap terlihat cantik, entah bagaimana.

"Kau masih marah padaku, ya?"

"Eh—tidak kok," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak marah padamu."

Yakumo mengangkat alisnya. "Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, dan kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Er…" Sakura memilin-milin ujung mantelnya, bimbang. "Sebenarnya… marah, sedikit. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah kuduga," kata Yakumo, tersenyum sedih lagi, "Untuk itulah aku datang menemuimu, Sakura. Untuk meminta maaf, dan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ia terdiam sejenak, memandang ke arah api unggun. "Tentang semua kebodohan yang sudah terjadi, yang kemudian menyeretmu juga. Itu semua salahku. Maafkan aku, ya. Aku yang sudah melibatkanmu dan aku juga yang memaksamu keluar sampai membuatmu terluka."

Sakura memandangnya bingung. "Aku… tidak mengerti."

Yakumo mengambil napas panjang. "Ini semua berawal ketika aku jatuh cinta pada Neji saat kami masih kelas satu. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu pada siapa pun tentang perasaanku, karena aku merasa tidak pantas. Tetapi ada satu orang yang berhasil membongkar rahasia terdalamku. Orang itu adalah Tenten, sahabatku yang paling baik, yang sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dia bilang, tidak apa jika aku menyukai seorang cowok. Bahkan orang cacat sekali pun berhak untuk jatuh cinta, katanya. Dia terus mendorongku untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada Neji. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika Neji menerimanya. Aku senang sekali. Tak pernah lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat itu. Kupikir aku bisa mati karena bahagia."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca mengenang saat itu. Sakura diam saja dan mendengarkan ketika Yakumo melanjutkan.

"Tetapi itu sebelum aku mengetahui kebenaran itu, bahwa perasaan Neji padaku tidak seperti yang kukira. Dia tidak mencintaku. Dia mencintai sahabatku. Dia mencintai Tenten—" suara Yakumo seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia terlihat hancur saat mengatakannya. Bahkan Sakura yang sudah mengetahui fakta itu, bisa merasakan kepedihan hati gadis itu. "Awalnya aku mencoba mengabaikannya saja. Aku bersikap egois dengan berpura-pura bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat berbahagia. Dengan Neji yang selalu bersikap lembut dan perhatian padaku, bagiku itu sudah cukup. Tapi kemudian aku tahu kalau Tenten ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Neji."

Sakura mencengkeram mantelnya lebih kuat. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Neji yang menyukai Tenten, dan fakta yang baru didengarnya bahwa Tenten juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Neji membuatnya terguncang. Terlepas dari keputusannya untuk menyerah terhadap cinta pertamanya itu, Sakura tetap saja merasa sakit. Sesak sekali.

"Waktu itu aku sangat marah. Marah sekali sampai-sampai aku merasa ingin mati saja. Mereka menipuku. Tenten menipuku. Neji juga menipuku. Aku bertengkar dengan Tenten, tapi dia berusaha meyakinkanku kalau dia melakukan itu untukku. Karena aku adalah sahabatnya yang paling dia sayangi, dan karena Neji adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Tapi itu omong kosong. Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika melihat dua orang yang sama-sama kucintai menderita karena aku? Mereka berdua mengorbankan perasaan mereka demi aku –bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku, Sakura?

Lalu kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Neji secara sepihak, supaya Tenten bisa menempati tempatnya yang seharusnya. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Tenten berkeras kalau itu adalah tempatku. Dan tanpa kami sadari, kami telah memperlakukan Neji tidak adil. Meskipun dia tidak memperlihatkannya, tapi aku tahu Neji sangat terluka. Dan drama itu, sebenarnya Tenten mempersiapkan peran Violetta itu untukku, untuk menyatukanku kembali dengan Neji. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku mengusulkan audisi itu, dan kemudian entah bagaimana kau mulai terlibat dalam segala ketololan yang sudah kami perbuat.

Tenten masih berusaha membujukku bahkan ketika kau sudah mendapatkan peran itu. Neji yang kemudian mengetahuinya, menjadi sakit hati pada Tenten dan hubungan mereka merenggang. Dan kau tahu dia jadi dekat denganmu. Dan kedekatan Tenten dengan Kankurou membuat segalanya bertambah kacau. Aku berusaha keras menyatukan mereka, karena aku tahu mereka masih teramat saling menyukai. Tapi mereka berdua terlampau keras kepala. Jadi aku berusaha menyingkirkanmu, Sakura. Maafkan aku."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Sakura pelan. Berusaha keras menahan jatuhnya air mata. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan menangis lagi karena masalah ini.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua, seperti aku dan Neji dulu. Kupikir Neji akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Tenten dan memilihmu. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya lagi dan aku membiarkan kalian berdua. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar Neji mencampakkanmu. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, Sakura. Aku telah gagal menyelamatkan dirimu dari nasib yang juga menimpaku. Aku sangat marah. Tenten sangat marah. Neji juga. Kami sangat marah pada situasi yang kacau balau saat itu. Waktunya sangat tidak tepat, dan itu sebabnya kami bertiga bertengkar."

"Yakumo…"

"Maafkan kami, Sakura. Tolong jangan benci Tenten dan Neji. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan itu adalah aku. Kalau saja sejak awal aku bisa menjaga rahasiaku, mungkin semuanya tidak akan sekacau sekarang."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, kok. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan mendapatkan peran utama ini dan merasakan bagaimana berakting di atas panggung, di dunia yang kusukai. Aku tidak menyesali yang sudah terjadi. Itu adalah pelajaran bagiku."

"Dan bagi kami juga." Air mata Yakumo mengalir di pipinya. "Sakura… Terimakasih kau mau memaafkan kebodohan kami…" Gadis itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura, terisak di bahunya. Sakura membalasnya dengan canggung, mengusap-usap punggung Yakumo yang dilapisi sweter tebal. Yakumo mengusap air matanya ketika ia akhirnya melepaskan Sakura. Sebuah senyum tanpa beban menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat pasi. "Jika waktu mengizinkan, kita pasti bisa menjadi teman yang sangat baik. Aku menyukai orang sepertimu."

Sakura tertawa canggung. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kita masih punya banyak waktu. Yah, setidaknya sampai kau lulus dan pergi entah kemana untuk kuliah."

Mendung itu tampak lagi di matanya. "Ya… tentu. Tentu saja…" Yakumo mengusap lagi air matanya yang kembali jatuh, dan saat itu Sakura melihatnya: sebuah memar kebiruan seukuran koin menghiasi kulit di bawah ibu jarinya yang kurus.

.

.

Sakura kembali tak lama kemudian dengan wajah murung. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi saat memperhatikan ketika gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya, di antara ia dan Sai.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Sai yang pertama buka suara. Cowok itu menatap Sakura cemas.

Sakura mengangguk, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Cewek itu mengatakan hal-hal buruk lagi padamu?" tebak Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng sambil menghela napas. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sai. "Sama sekali tidak. Yakumo sangat baik padaku."

"Tampangmu tidak seperti baru diperlakukan baik," komentar Sasuke dingin.

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Jangan khawatir. Tidak apa-apa, kok, Sasuke. Eh, ke mana Naruto?" Sakura menegakkan diri dan melihat ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok Naruto yang baru ia sadari tidak lagi berada di sana.

"Tuh," kata Sai, menunjuk ke arah anak-anak yang mengelilingi api unggun, berdansa dengan gerakan yang seragam. Di antara mereka, Sakura bisa melihat Naruto dan Hinata, berdansa sangat canggung mengelilingi api unggun.

Sakura tertawa kecil, memandang keduanya dengan sorot mata lembut. "Setidaknya ada satu di antara kita bertiga yang berbahagia. Benar, kan?"

"Hn."

Lama ketiganya hanya duduk di sana, mengawasi anak-anak yang berdansa. Suasana semakin meriah ketika panitia mulai menyalakan kembang api. Terdengar "Aaah…" dan "Oooh…" dari segala penjuru lapangan. Di seberang lapangan, Sakura bisa melihat Yakumo dan Tenten yang sedang tertawa-tawa menikmati atraksi kembang api. Setidaknya persahabatan mereka masih terselamatkan setelah semua kekacauan itu, pikirnya.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Sakura?" tawaran yang datang dari Sai menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Oh, yeah. Tentu!" Sakura dengan gembira menyambut uluran tangan Sai. Keduanya pun segera bergabung di barisan anak-anak yang berdansa, meninggalkan Sasuke yang bertampang cemberut seorang diri.

_Sepertinya ada yang baru saja kalah cepat._

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan lelah. Tapi setidaknya, masih ada cokelat dari Sakura yang menemaninya. Diambilnya bungkusan cokelat itu dari saku jaketnya, membuka bungkusnya dan menggigitnya dalam potongan besar.

Dari kejauhan, sembari berdansa dengan Sai, Sakura terus memandangi Sasuke yang duduk sendirian. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Sai. "Sebentar," katanya pada cowok itu, kemudian berlari melintasi lapangan untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan duduk saja di sini. Ayo berdansa dengan kami!" seru Sakura riang sambil menarik tangan Sasuke agar bangun.

"Kau kan sedang dansa dengan Sai!" protes Sasuke, berusaha menarik tangannya lagi.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi kami tidak akan bersenang-senang tanpamu. Ayo!" Menolak protes Sasuke, Sakura segera menyeret cowok itu mendekati Sai yang sudah menunggu di dekat api unggun. "Kita berdansa bertiga!"

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

_**Akhirnya apdet juga. Ahahaha… XD *gaje* Inti chapter ini sebenernya cuma menjelaskan tentang masalah Neji-Sakura-Yakumo-Tenten aja. Dan selebihnya, termasuk scene NaruHina (yang udah banyak yang ngerequest) adalah bonus.**_

_**Makasih buat yang udah RnR chapter lalu. Uwooo… ada yang ngusulin kissing scene! XDD Ahaha… thanks yah, tapi lihat nanti deh. Apa ada celah untuk itu atau enggak. ;)**_


	85. Chapter 84

_**Saya memutuskan untuk memperpanjang chapter ini saja. Enjoy!**_

.

.

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga, menonton acara _variety show _televisi sambil makan semangkuk es krim bersama ibunya ketika bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Kepala kedua wanita itu refleks tertoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" Azami dan putrinya bertukar pandang.

Kemudian Sakura teringat Ino pernah berkata akan menginap malam ini. "Ah, mungkin Ino, Bu. Katanya dia mau menginap. Biar aku yang bukakan pintu," ujarnya seraya meletakkan mangkuk es krimnya di atas meja dan melompat turun dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu.

Rupanya benar Ino. Gadis pirang itu memakai topi di atas kepalanya yang serasi dengan jaket tentara yang ia pakai. Tas ransel yang menggembung tersampir di bahunya. Mukanya terlihat agak suntuk. "Hei," sapanya lesu.

"Masuklah. Kukira kau tidak jadi datang," kata Sakura, menyingkir dari pintu supaya Ino bisa masuk.

"Aku bilang akan datang, pasti datang. Lagipula aku suntuk sekali di rumah, tidak ada teman mengobrol," sahut Ino sambil melangkah masuk. Ia menendang lepas boots yang dipakainya dan menyimpannya di samping rak sepatu.

Kemudian mereka melangkah memasuki ruang keluarga. Ino berhenti untuk menyapa Azami sementara Sakura mengambil es krimnya di meja, sebelum keduanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana rapat evaluasi tadi?" tanya Sakura begitu mereka sudah berada di kamarnya. Ia menghenyakkan diri di kursi belajarnya dengan sebelah kaki terangkat, sembari menyendok es krim vanilla-choco-chips banyak-banyak dari mangkuknya.

Ino melemparkan tasnya di bawah tempat tidur Sakura dan melempar dirinya berbaring di sana. Sejenak ia hanya mamandang langit-langit kamar, menghembuskan napas dengan lelah sebelum menjawab, "Biasa saja. Yah… ternyata banyak insiden-insiden yang tidak kita tahu. Seperti ada oknum yang berusaha menyelundupkan bir ke sekolah, tapi tertangkap Pak Ebisu dan anak-anak keamanan." Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi selebihnya… agak membosankan. Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena asyik ngantuk."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kebiasaan!" Lalu memasukkan sesendok besar es krim ke mulutnya.

"Yah, enak saja kau ngomong begitu," Ino mencibirnya. "Suara Menma yang memimpin rapat mendayu-dayu seperti sedang meninabobokan anak-anak. Bahkan si Naruto sampai ketiduran dan baru bangun saat rapat selesai. Ah, sudahlah… Aku kemari bukan untuk membicarakan rapat evaluasi." Gadis itu beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya di atas ranjang dan memandang Sakura. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Tidak takut gemuk makan es krim malam-malam begini?"

Sakura menjawab dengan gendikan bahu. "Sesi diet untuk peran Violetta sudah selesai. Aku bisa makan apa pun yang aku mau mulai sekarang," tandasnya sambil nyengir.

"Tch!" Ino mendengus tertawa. "Jadi bukan untuk melampiaskan stresmu setelah kejadian dengan Neji, eh?"

Cengiran di wajah Sakura sedikit memudar. Menyebut-nyebut soal Neji membuatnya teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan Yakumo beberapa jam yang lalu, juga semua sakit hati yang pernah terjadi karena masalah itu. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, ia hanyalah orang luar yang kebetulan terlibat. Sakit hatinya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan apa yang dirasakan Yakumo. Mengingat ia pernah begitu membenci gadis itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa?" suara Ino menyadarkannya.

Sakura mengerjap, memandang Ino yang sedang mengawasinya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa apa?"

"Mukamu itu, tiba-tiba murung begitu," kata Ino.

"Siapa yang murung, sih?" elak Sakura buru-buru sambil mengambil sendok terakhir es krimnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tetapi tatapan tak percaya yang dilontarkan Ino padanya membuatnya menyerah. "Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya teringat pembicaraanku dengan Yakumo tadi," ia terdiam sejenak, memain-mainkan sendok di antara jemarinya. "Tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi –kau tahu, saat Neji, Tenten dan Yakumo bertengkar, ternyata ada alasan rumit di baliknya."

"Benarkah?" Ino tampak tertarik. Ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas ranjang dan melipatnya. Posisinya siap mendengarkan. "Lagipula kau belum cerita tentang hubunganmu dengan Neji. Ayo ceritakan padaku sekarang."

"Ceritanya panjang," ujar Sakura sambil menghela napas. Ia melempar senyum pada Ino yang memasang tampang kecewa. "Aku mau simpan ini dulu," Sakura mengangkat mangkuk es krimnya yang sudah kosong, "Setelah itu kita bisa curhat. Itu juga tujuanmu datang kemari, kan?" terka Sakura tepat sasaran. Ino memang selalu menginap di rumahnya setiap kali ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Dan itu berarti termasuk kedatangannya malam ini.

Ino sudah berganti piama berwarna kuning cerah ketika Sakura kembali ke kamar setelah menyimpan mangkuk es krim di dapur dan menyikat gigi. Gadis bermata biru _aqua _itu tengah berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjang sambil membuka-buka novel _Love Story _pemberian Sasuke yang sebelumnya diletakkan Sakura di meja buffet di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya novel klasik ini, Sakura," komentar Ino sambil mengangkat buku di tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Aku diberi," sahut Sakura, menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan ke meja rias untuk mengambil sikat rambut. "Sasuke memberikannya padaku sebelum dia pergi ke Oto dulu," katanya sambil menyikat rambutnya yang masih lembab.

"Oh," Ino membolak-balik halamannya, tertawa kecil. "Kukira Sasuke tidak ada tampang penyuka sastra seperti ini."

Sakura ikut tertawa mendengar komentar Ino. "Kita sependapat." Ia menurunkan sikat rambutnya sejenak, tersenyum pada bayangannya sendiri. "Sasuke itu… ada banyak hal tentang dia yang tidak disangka-sangka, Ino. Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia tidak sama seperti yang selalu ditampilkannya di luar."

"Ow," dari pantulan cermin, Sakura bisa melihat Ino menyeringai padanya, "Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah banyak berbagi rahasia, eh?"

"Berbagi rahasia apanya?" Sakura memutar matanya. Ia mengambil waktu untuk menyisiri rambutnya sekali lagi sebelum meletakkan sikat rambutnya kembali ke meja rias, lalu melangkah ke ranjangnya, menarik selimut dan menyusup nyaman di bawahnya. Dengan helaan napas panjang ia berkata, "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan tentang dia. Sasuke itu memiliki sisi sensitifnya sendiri."

"Iya deh, terserah. Yang aku tahu dengan pasti, Sasuke itu cakep _banget_," kekeh Ino sembari menaruh kembali novel Sasuke di tempatnya semula, kemudian bergabung dengan Sakura di bawah selimut. "Jadi, teruskan ceritamu yang tadi."

Sakura tidak langsung bersuara. Selama beberapa saat gadis itu hanya memandang langit-langit, memikirkan dari mana sebaiknya ia akan memulai. Sampai akhirnya ia mulai bercerita, tentang kejadian di restoran, saat Neji _mencampakkannya –_Ino benar-benar emosi mendengarnya. "Kalau memang begitu seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak perlu memberi harapan besar padamu, kan? Dasar cowok!"—sampai alasan di balik itu. Sakura kembali mengulangi apa yang diceritakan Yakumo padanya, dan malah membuat Ino semakin emosi –"Astaga, berarti selama ini kau hanya dianggap sebagai pelampiasan saja?"

"Neji cuma bingung dengan perasaannya padaku, Ino. Dia tidak bermaksud mempermainkan dengan sengaja," gumam Sakura.

"Tapi tetap saja. Ya ampun… Ternyata Neji tidak sesempurna yang kubayangkan selama ini," Ino menghela napas dengan dramatis.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan dengus kecil. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang sempurna di dunia, Ino."

Ino memutar tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur hingga posisinya sekarang berbaring miring menghadap Sakura, menumpukan kepalanya dengan tangan. "Aku menyesal soal ini, Sakura," ujarnya pelan. Tatapannya menyiratkan penyesalan. "Maafkan aku karena tidak ada di sana saat kau membutuhkanku."

Sakura memberinya senyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri juga sedang ada masalah saat itu. Putus dari Sai—" Ino memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sakura mengatakan itu –"pasti bukan hal yang mudah untukmu. Benar, kan?"

Ino tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, hanya menghela napas dengan berat. Sekilas, Sakura bisa melihat mata Ino nyaris berkaca-kaca sebelum gadis itu kembali berbaring terlentang, memandang langit-langit, seakan berusaha menutupi ekspresi terluka di wajahnya dari Sakura. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas berat.

Sakura memandangnya simpati. "Ino—"

"Sai," sela Ino dengan suara sedikit tercekat, "Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia masih marah padaku, Sakura?"

Sejenak Sakura memikirkan jawabannya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya pelan, "Sai tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit soal kau lagi. Hanya saja kadang-kadang aku memergokinya sedang murung, tetapi tidak sering. Dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, kurasa itu caranya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya darimu." Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. Ringisan kecil menghiasi bibirnya, teringat dirinya yang lebih banyak melewatkan waktu dengan menangis setelah Neji mencampakkannya. "Jelas sekali Sai bisa mengatasinya jauh lebih baik dariku."

Sudut bibir Ino berkedut, seperti hendak tersenyum tapi tidak bisa. "Baguslah…"

"Tapi… yang tadi siang itu—" Sakura menoleh pada Ino, dan hatinya mencelos ketika melihat air mata meleleh di pipi sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Ino serak, seraya menghapus air matanya. "Dia berusaha memberitahuku kalau dia sedang berusaha melupakanku –kalau aku telah terlalu melukai hatinya." Kemudian terdiam, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan karena menahan isakan. "Tidak apa-apa… Sai memang seharusnya melupakan aku. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik. Yang setia, yang tidak egois… tidak sepertiku." Ino tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi lebih lama. Tangisnya pecah.

Sakura bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, mengulurkan tangan mengusap-usap bahu Ino yang gemetaran untuk menenangkannya, sementara sahabatnya itu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, terisak-isak. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan piamanya, seakan sedang menahan sangit yang teramat sangat di sana.

Sembari berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak ikut tumpah melihat Ino menangis, Sakura bertanya lembut, "Kau masih sayang padanya, huh?"

Ino mengangguk di antara sedu sedannya. "_I love him… very much…_"

"Ino…" Sakura menggeser posisinya lebih dekat. Kini tangannya berpindah membelai rambut pirang Ino yang sudah terlepas dari kucirnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa atas pengakuan sahabatnya itu. Dulu ia memang tidak menyukai _hubungan gelap _Ino dan Sai, tetapi sekarang… jika melihat kondisi Ino yang seperti ini, dan mengingat seperti apa Sai saat Ino meninggalkannya, Sakura benar-benar tidak tega. Terlebih Ino. Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya menangis begitu rupa demi seorang cowok, seakan hatinya terbelah menjadi dua. Tetapi sekarang…?

Oh, Tuhan… perasaannya pastilah sangat mendalam kali ini.

Maka Sakura memberi waktu beberapa saat lagi bagi Ino untuk menangis, melampiaskan semua yang membebani hatinya saat itu.

"Maaf ya, Sakura…" bisik Ino serak selang beberapa saat kemudian, setelah isakannya mereda. Kini ia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura, dengan bantal yang basah di pangkuannya. Disekanya basah di wajahnya, lalu membersit hidungnya, sebelum berkata dengan suara parau yang sama, "Kau jadi melihatku menangis seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara pada siapa lagi. Tidak ada yang cukup bisa kupercaya."

"Tak apa," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum, seraya meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Ino yang terasa dingin, menggenggamnya, menguatkannya, "Itulah gunanya seorang teman, bukan? Selalu menyediakan telinga untuk mendengar, bahu untuk bersandar setiap kali kita membutuhkannya." –Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia juga menangis seperti Ino, dan ada seseorang di sampingnya—"Sasuke juga melakukannya untukku." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bisa kau bayangkan betapa memalukannya menangis di depan cowok. Tapi dia tidak keberatan. Aku juga begitu."

Ino tertawa serak. "Kau beruntung Sasuke _menyayangimu._"

"Kau juga beruntung karena _aku menyayangimu_," kekeh Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka setetes air mata yang meluncur jatuh lagi dari sudut mata Ino, kemudian merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya itu dalam pelukan hangat. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"_Yeah…_" Ino mengangguk di bahu Sakura. "Trims, Saku..."

"_No problem._" Sakura kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memandang Ino yang sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tangan. Sejenak ia ragu, namun rasa penasarannya terlalu besar untuk ditahan. "Bagaimana dengan Idate?" ia lantas bertanya hati-hati.

Ino terdiam beberapa saat. "Entahlah…" ucapnya berat sambil menyeka poninya, menyelipkannya di belakang telinga dengan sikap gelisah. "Aku mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kami yang sempat kacau –kau tahu, kan? Tetapi tampaknya Idate belum bisa mempercayaiku _lagi_." Ia mendengus pelan, tersenyum getir pada dirinya sendiri. "Karena salahku," tambahnya pelan.

Sakura tidak bisa membantah ini, maka ia memilih tidak berkomentar.

"Idate selalu mengawasiku sekarang –Ah, tidak selalu. Tetapi aku merasa seperti itu walaupun dia tidak sedang di dekatku." Ino menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya, sikapnya kembali gelisah. "Aku seperti selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah, dan itu membuatku takut. Idate bisa melakukan apa saja, kau tahu, kan?"

"Tapi kau bilang kau sayang padanya, kan?"

Ino mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Aku merasa dia bukan Idate yang kukenal dulu. Idate yang dulu tidak seperti ini. Walaupun dulu dia bersikap posesif, tapi setidaknya ia berusaha menyenangkanku dengan perhatiannya. Tapi sekarang… aku merasa seperti tawanan saja."

"Ino…" Sakura menatap prihatin, "Menurutku hubungan kalian sudah tidak sehat. Bisakah—"

"Aku tidak bisa," Ino memotong pertanyaan Sakura yang tidak selesai. Ia tampak gusar. "Tapi aku masih berharap semuanya akan membaik seiring waktu. Idate akan kembali seperti dulu dan—" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak, "—dan aku akan berusaha keras untuk melupakan Sai. Aku sudah janji padanya –dan pada diriku sendiri."

"Walaupun itu sulit?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Kuharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menangisi Sai."

.

.

Sakura terbangun keesokan paginya dengan mata yang amat berat. Ia dan Ino mengobrol nyaris semalam suntuk, praktis ia hanya memiliki waktu beberapa jam saja sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Meskipun mereka tidak ada jam pelajaran setidaknya sampai akhir pekan sebelum semester baru dimulai, tetapi tetap saja banyak kegiatan yang harus dilakukan. Pertemuan klub misalnya, dan jangan lupa menyelesaikan acara beres-beres sisa festival yang hari sebelumnya belum selesai. Dan yang paling penting dan dari yang terpenting, hari ini transkrip nilai untuk semester yang baru berakhir sudah keluar. Sakura bisa membayangkan bagaimana sibuknya mereka nanti.

Setelah bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi, berganti pakaian dan menikmati sarapan lezat berupa kue panekuk dan sari apel buatan ibu Sakura, kedua gadis itu sudah siap berangkat. Naik bus, tentu saja, karena sepeda Sakura masih di bengkel –Izumo membawanya sehari sebelumnya.

Sebuah sepeda nyaris menyerempet Sakura ketika keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju halte. Ternyata Sasuke.

"Kau sengaja, ya?" hardik Sakura sebagai ganti ucapan selamat pagi. Jarinya menuding cowok berambut gelap mencuat yang hanya membalas dengan wajah datar –_sok cool, _Sakura lebih senang menyebutnya begitu.

"Hn." Mata hitam Sasuke kemudian beralih pada Ino. Alisnya terangkat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ino?"

"Ouh, sopan sekali, Sasuke," kata Ino pura-pura tersinggung. "Aku tidak habis merampok, kok."

"Ino menginap di rumahku," sambung Sakura.

"Buat apa menginap?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dan kali ini mendapat tatapan jengkel dari Sakura.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tukasnya galak. "Ini urusan cewek, kau tidak perlu tahu. Dari pada menggerecoki kami terus, lebih baik berangkat sana!" Kemudian Sakura memukul punggung Sasuke main-main sebelum mendorongnya, membuat cowok itu nyaris terjungkal dari sepedanya sebelum kembali mendapatkan keseimbangan dan meluncur pergi.

Sesaat sebelum Sasuke pergi, Ino sempat melihat seringai senang di wajah cowok itu. Gadis itu lantas nyengir pada sahabatnya. "Aaww, manisnya… Saling menggoda sebagai ucapan selamat pagi, eh?" godanya.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan dengusan kecil. "Yang benar saja," katanya. Namun sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah, suasana hati gadis pemilik bola mata sewarna permata zamrud itu mendadak menjadi luar biasa riang.

.

.

Sekolah tidak seramai hari-hari biasa ketika Sakura dan Ino menginjakkan kaki di gerbang utamanya. Anak-anak yang turun dari bus hanya beberapa dan lapangan parkir guru pun terlihat lengang. Hanya beberapa mobil saja yang terlihat, dan yang jelas belum ada mobil Kakashi Hatake di antaranya. Tampaknya semua orang memanfaatkan kosongnya jam pelajaran dengan bermalas-malasan di rumah dan berangkat lebih siang. Terlebih hari sebelumnya adalah hari yang benar-benar sibuk dan menguras tenaga.

Kerangka-kerangka tenda masih terlihat di halaman sekolah. Kantung-kantung sampah yang ditumpuk di bagian depan sekolah juga masih belum dibereskan. Tampaknya petugas mengangkut sampah kota belum datang, pikir Sakura. Benar-benar berantakan.

"Tahu begini kita berangkat agak siang saja tadi," keluh Ino saat mereka menaiki undakan. "Taruhan, Karin dan yang lain baru akan datang menjelang tengah hari."

Sakura terkekeh. "Kau kan masih bisa denganku kalau kau mau. Kita bisa ke perpus."

Ino menoleh pada Sakura yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya, barangkali ingin mengatakan kalau melewatkan waktu kosong di perpustakaan bukan ide yang terlalu menyenangkan. Namun ekspresinya mendadak membeku ketika ia melihat sesuatu –seseorang—dari atas bahu Sakura baru saja berjalan memasuki gerbang. "Un… kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Sakura. Sampai ketemu nanti," ucapnya cepat pada Sakura. Kemudian ia pun berbalik dan dengan setengah berlari bergegas memasuki gedung sekolah mereka, meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong di pelataran.

"Kenapa—"

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyapanya dari belakang. Sakura otomatis memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Sai berjalan mendekat dengan tas ransel hitam yang serasi dengan jaket jurnalnya tersampir di bahu. "Pagi, Sai!" sahutnya cepat.

"Kelihatannya sedang ceria," komentar Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Tentu saja. Hari ini nilai kita keluar. Aku sudah tidak sabar," kata Sakura penuh antusias.

"Oh," Sai berhenti di tangga di dekat Sakura. Senyumnya sekejap memudar, lalu kembali lagi. "Aku tidak seantusias kau kalau begitu."

Sakura tertawa. Kemudian keduanya bersama-sama berjalan memasuki gedung sambil berbincang ringan soal festival hari sebelumnya. Sai bercerita padanya tentang foto yang sudah dikumpulkan olehnya untuk dimasukkan ke dokumentasi festival.

"Lebih dari lima puluh foto, termasuk kegiatan sebelum acara," beritahu Sai cerah. "Hari ini kami akan menyortirnya lagi supaya besok bisa dipajang di mading."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar," tanggap Sakura.

"Ah, ini…" Mereka berhenti di koridor loker yang sepi. Sai merogoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah buku jurnal bersampul kulit. Ia membukanya dan mengambil selembar foto yang sudah dicetak, lalu mengulurkannya pada Sakura. "Sepertinya ada yang mengambil gambarmu diam-diam."

Penasaran, Sakura mengambil foto itu dan terbelalak memandang gambar dirinya dengan pose yang _enggak banget. _Foto itu diambil _close up _—terlalu dekat malah, sehingga jerawat kecil di pipinya terlihat—dari samping, dengan pipi Sakura yang menggembung. Jarinya yang bagian ujungnya berlumur cokelat tertempel di bibirnya. Sakura langsung tahu pelakunya.

"Sasuke," gerutunya, setengah sebal setengah geli.

"Kupikir kau mungkin tidak ingin foto itu terpajang di mading."

"Tentu saja tidak," tukas Sakura dengan muka merona merah. Ia buru-buru memasukkan foto itu ke dalam sakunya seraya membuat catatan virtual dalam kepalanya untuk _memberi ucapan terima kasih _pada Sasuke karena telah lancang mengambil gambarnya tanpa izin.

"Mau melihat gambar yang lain?" tawar Sai kemudian. "Mumpung Shino belum datang, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu kalau kau mau."

"Benar boleh?" Sakura memasang wajah cerah. "Baiklah. Ayo kita lihat."

Dan saat berikutnya, keduanya telah duduk bersila dengan nyaman di lantai koridor loker, dengan Sakura yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu loker miliknya dan Sai di sebelahnya, bersandar pada pintu loker Naruto. Sai telah mengeluarkan kamera miliknya, yang kini tengah berada di tangan Sakura yang sangat antusias melihat-lihat isinya. Sesekali tawa Sakura terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang lengang itu ketika menemukan gambar-gambar yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Seperti gambar saat Naruto dan Hinata baru saja keluar dari rumah hantu. Bagaimana tampang Naruto saat itu, dan seperti apa ekspresi Hinata saat cowok itu memeluknya. Kemudian foto-foto mereka di api unggun, ia dan Sasuke yang tengah berdansa, mereka yang berfoto bertiga, Hinata dan Naruto yang juga sedang berdansa –gambar itu diambil tepat ketika Naruto tak sengaja menginjak kaki Hinata. Lalu yang terakhir, gambar-gambar yang diambil Sai diam-diam saat rapat evaluasi berlangsung. Anak-anak yang mengantuk, setengah sadar mendengarkan laporan-laporan pertanggungjawaban dari setiap koordinator tim. Bahkan ada foto Sasuke yang sedang menguap lebar dengan kepala Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas terkulai ke bahunya.

Lalu… foto Ino yang sedang bersandar ke bahu salah satu kawannya di tim dana usaha. Matanya setengah terbuka –Sakura tidak berkomentar di foto terakhir itu.

"Besok pasti akan banyak yang memesan gambar-gambar ini," kata Sakura, mengembalikan kamera itu pada pemiliknya. "Bagus _banget. _Kau sangat berbakat jadi fotografer, tahu."

"Makasih…" Sai tersenyum padanya, lalu menunduk seraya menimbang-nimbang kamera di tangannya.

Agak lama mereka hanya duduk diam, dengan bahu saling menempel satu sama lain. Anak-anak mulai berdatangan dan koridor itu perlahan tidak sepi lagi. Namun itu tidak lantas membuat keduanya berniat bergerak dari spot nyaman mereka di sana. Sesekali Sakura mengerling cowok di sampingnya itu. Wajah Sai terlihat sedikit murung, membuat Sakura teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ino semalam.

Sakura baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ketika Sai mendahuluinya dengan berkata, "Kau ingat aku pernah mengajakmu pergi menonton _showcase _KAA?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata terkejut. "I—Iya, aku ingat. Kenapa?"

"_Showcase _akan diadakan malam ini," kata Sai sambil memandangnya. "Kalau kau tidak berubah pikiran, aku akan menjemputmu setelah senja."

"Tentu saja aku tidak berubah pikiran," sambar Sakura langsung, dan apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Sai barusan langsung menguap lenyap dari benaknya. Sejak mendengar tentang acara itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sakura memang menjadi sangat penasaran dan ingin sekali menontonnya. "Aku akan menunggumu setelah senja."

Melihat antusiasme yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura menimbulkan secuil perasaan bersalah di dada Sai. Bukannya ia menyesal telah mengajak Sakura, melainkan karena ia sempat hendak berniat membatalkannya dan mengajak orang lain alih-alih gadis itu. Sai lantas menyembunyikannya dengan segaris senyum yang biasa ditampilkannya.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

Sakura mengangguk senang. "Rasanya sudah tidak sabar!" Tak lama rautnya berubah sedikit cemas, dan gadis itu pun segera memberondong Sai dengan pertanyaan, "Eh, aku harus pakai baju apa? Apakah harus dengan pakaian formal? _Showcase _itu acaranya seperti apa?"

Sai tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab ringan, "Jangan khawatir. Pakai saja yang kau rasa nyaman. Anggap saja ini seperti menonton pentas seni sekolah, hanya sedikit lebih resmi. Asal kau mengenakan pakaian, tidak akan masalah."

Mendengar jawaban Sai, Sakura kontan tertawa. "Hei, kau pikir aku mau datang tanpa busana?" tukasnya sambil mendorong bahu Sai main-main. "Bisa-bisa aku nanti langsung ditendang keluar. Atau yang lebih parah, digerebek polisi karena dianggap mengganggu ketertiban umum. Dasar!"

"Habis kau bertanya pertanyaan yang tidak penting seperti itu," Sai terkekeh-kekeh.

"Apanya yang tidak penting?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi lucu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin salah kostum."

"Hei, hei, hei!" suara seseorang yang bernada sebal menyela mereka. Rupanya Naruto sudah datang, dan ia kini sedang berkacak pinggang sambil membelalak menatap dua orang yang enak-enakkan duduk di depan lokernya. "Pagi-pagi dilarang pacaran, ya. Apalagi di depan loker orang," katanya, sambil memasang wajah –pura-pura—kesal. Tentu saja ia tahu Sai dan Sakura tidak pacaran betulan. Ia hanya bergurau. "Minggir, minggir, minggir…" Naruto sedikit menendang-nendang kaki Sai agar menyingkir dari depan lokernya. "Heran, kenapa sih orang-orang senang sekali pacaran di depan lokerku?"

Menyeringai, Sai kemudian bangkit berdiri, membenahi letak tas di bahunya.

"Naruto!" protes Sakura ketika Naruto menyenggolnya juga. Terkekeh-kekeh, gadis itu lantas memukul sekali kaki Naruto dengan tasnya main-main, sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sai yang membantunya berdiri.

Naruto nyengir lebar pada kedua sahabatnya. "Pagi yang cerah, ya?" katanya sambil berkutat membuka kombinasi kunci lokernya. "Mudah-mudahan tidak akan berubah mendung setelah kita menerima transkrip nanti dan tahu nilai kita jeblok semua."

Tertawa kecil, Sakura menepuk bahunya. "Tidak akan jeblok. Kan sudah berusaha."

"Kau sih aku yakin tidak akan jeblok," Naruto melirik Sakura yang masih tersenyum. "Satu sekolah bakal heboh kalau di transkrip nilaimu tiba-tiba ada huruf D, Sakura," tambahnya sambil menyeringai. "Tapi kalau aku, tidak ada yang bakal kaget."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada ceria, tetapi Sakura bisa merasakan kecemasan dalam suaranya. Namun sebelum ia membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Sai mendahuluinya.

"Dari pada mencemaskan soal itu, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau ikut kami nonton _Showcase _KAA?"

"_Showcase?_" Naruto yang masih belum berhasil membuka lokernya yang memang sering macet itu menoleh pada Sai. "Semacam pertunjukan begitu?"

Sai mengangguk. "Semacam ujian akhir untuk anak-anak tingkat senior di KAA, orang luar boleh menonton."

Sekejap, Naruto terlihat antusias, namun dalam sekejap ekspresinya berubah lagi. Cowok bermata biru itu melempar senyum menyesal pada Sai. "Kalau nanti malam aku tidak bisa, _sorry_. Aku sudah janji pada adik-adikku di panti akan menginap malam ini –dengan Pap juga." Ia kembali berbalik dan mengutak-atik kuncinya lagi. "Karena belakangan ini aku selalu sibuk dan jarang menjenguk mereka, jadi –AKH! SIAL! Kenapa kunci lokerku macet melulu, sih?" erangnya frustasi sambil menendang pintu lokernya.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Tentu saja yang dimaksudkan Sai adalah Naruto yang tidak bisa ikut, bukan kunci lokernya yang macet.

"Sai, bisa bantu, tidak?"

Saat berikutnya, Sakura sudah mengawasi kedua cowok itu berkutat di depan loker Naruto. Mereka menekan, menarik, memukul-mukul hingga seluruh loker –bukan hanya loker Naruto—ikut berguncang-guncang, mengundang suara-suara memprotes dari para pemilik loker lain.

"Mungkin perlu digergaji?" usul Sai.

"Yeah, makasih," Naruto memutar matanya. "Dan aku bakal langsung kena tendang Pak Ebisu."

"Kalau begitu lapor saja padanya," kata Sakura lebih masuk akal.

Tetapi tampaknya mereka tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena tepat setelahnya, dengan tarikan sekuat tenaga dari Naruto, pintu itu menjeblak terbuka. Naruto mengumpat, Sakura menjerit kaget dan Sai membelalak ketika barang-barang yang berjejalan di dalam loker itu berjatuhan keluar, tumpah ruah ke lantai koridor. Buku-buku berhamburan, alat-alat tulis menggelinding ke segala jurusan, sementara anak-anak yang kebetulan berada di sana malah tergelak.

"Oops!"

.

.

Truk pengangkut sampah itu baru saja meninggalkan halaman Konoha High ketika bus yang mengangkut para siswa menepi di halte sekolah itu. Pintunya terbuka dengan suara desis kecil, disusul anak-anak yang mulai turun satu demi satu. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan mata lavender, bersama salah satu temannya di klub jurnal yang juga pecinta serangga, Shino Aburame. Keduanya tengah terlibat perbincangan dengan suara pelan tentang hasil foto festival sebelumnya.

"Kalau digabung dengan milik Sai, mungkin jumlahnya akan lebih dua ratus lembar," beritahu Hinata sementara keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki gerbang kampus.

"Aa. Kurasa kita harus menyortirnya ulang," kata Shino dengan suara dalamnya.

Di sampingnya, Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Hasil potretku tidak begitu bagus. Tidak diambil juga tidak apa-apa. Mungkin bisa ambil punya Kiba dan Sai saja –atau anak-anak yang lain yang lebih bagus hasilnya."

"Tidak. Punyamu juga harus diikutkan," tegas Shino sambil melirik Hinata sekilas. "Aku tidak ingin hasil kerja timku ada yang disia-siakan," lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

Rona merah samar muncul di wajah Hinata saat Shino mengatakan itu. "B-Baiklah…"

Keduanya kemudian menaiki undakan depan, melewati pintu utama gedung sekolah mereka. Suara hiruk-pikuk yang biasa segera menyambut mereka; sapaan-sapaan selamat pagi –meskipun nyatanya sekarang sudah lewat pagi—suara gelak tawa, obrolan-obrolan riang khas anak sekolah yang sedang tidak ada jam pelajaran. Beberapa anak juga tampak menyeret kantung sampah berisi sisa dekorasi festival hari sebelumnya keluar gedung.

"Jangan lupa setelah ini langsung ke sekre," kata Shino mengingatkan ketika mereka tiba di depan anak tangga sebelum memasuki koridor pertama. "Beritahu yang lain kalau kau bertemu mereka. Kita akan rapat."

Hinata mengangguk. Keduanya lantas berpisah jalan. Hinata hendak mengambil sesuatu di lokernya sementara Shino langsung naik ke ruang OSIS untuk menyerahkan LPJ tim publikasi dan dokumentasi-nya –Shino yang mengetuai tim itu memang terbiasa bekerja ekstracepat.

Sesuatu menahan langkah Hinata begitu ia sampai di ujung koridor loker. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terasa begitu familier, seakan ia pernah mengalaminya sebelum ini. Sebuah bola sepak menggelinding ke kakinya dan berhenti tepat ketika menyentuh ujung sepatu ketsnya.

"Eh?" Gadis itu membungkuk untuk mengambil bola di dekat kakinya. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika ia menemukan nama _N. Uzumaki _tertera di permukaannya yang berwarna putih. Dan benar saja, ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tampak Naruto tengah merangkak di lantai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang entah bagaimana menyebarkan diri kemana-mana. Sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja kali ini Naruto tidak sendirian. Sakura dan Sai ikut membantunya.

Hinata lantas bergegas mendekati Naruto. Cowok itu mendongak ketika Hinata sudah berada di depannya, mendapatinya sedang tersenyum sambil mengulurkan bola sepak ke arahnya. Naruto melongo sesaat.

"Wow…" gumamnya tak jelas seraya menerima bola itu. "_Déjà vu._"

Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan senyum malu-malu, sebelum kemudian berpaling untuk membantu Sakura mengumpulkan buku-buku. Wajahnya merona merah lagi ketika Sakura melempar senyum penuh arti padanya setelah melirik Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya dengan tidak sabar. Ini sudah lewat hampir satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan dan Naruto sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya! Menghela napas keras, Sasuke memandang ke sekeliling kelas tempatnya berada sekarang dan itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Cewek di sana, cewek di sini. Di mana-mana cewek. Bisa-bisanya Naruto datang terlambat dan membiarkannya terjebak bersama cewek-cewek itu!

Yah, memang mereka di sana bukannya tanpa alasan. Mereka adalah bagian dari tim Sasuke saat festival kemarin. Membantunya menyusun LPJ –laporan pertanggungjawaban—sepertinya alasan yang cukup untuk menjelaskan mengapa mereka berada di sana. Tetapi tetap saja, menjadi cowok sendirian di antara sekumpulan cewek-cewek yang tak hentinya mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tahu akan begini jadinya, Sasuke lebih memilih mengerjakannya sendirian saja.

Akhirnya Sasuke mencapai batas kesabarannya, setelah lutut cewek yang duduk di sampingnya –entah sengaja atau tidak—menyenggol lututnya di bawah meja, ia pun beranjak dari bangkunya. "Kalian lanjutkan saja. Aku mau mencari yang lain."

Dengan meninggalkan _notebook-_nya di sana dan hanya membawa tasnya saja, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan dengan diikuti tatapan-tatapan kecewa –yang sama sekali tak dipedulikannya. Ia baru bisa bernapas lega saat sudah berada di koridor. Berada di dalam sana membuatnya sesak napas.

"Baiklah. Di mana si bodoh itu sekarang?" gerutu Sasuke ketika ia melintasi koridor yang hari sebelumnya digunakan untuk _stand in-door. _Di mana-mana, tampak anak-anak sibuk membereskan ruangan, mencopoti hiasan-hiasan, merapikan yang belum sempat dirapikan hari sebelumnya.

Sasuke berjalan melewati dua orang cowok kelas satu yang sedang menjejalkan kertas-kertas sisa dekorasi ke kantung sampah di depan salah satu kelas, kemudian anak-anak perempuan yang sedang menyusun bangku di kelas berikutnya, sampai ia melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya baru saja muncul dari arah tangga. Sasuke lantas bergegas menghampiri keduanya.

"Hei," sapa Sai. "Kukira kau belum datang."

"Halo, Sasuke," Hinata menegurnya hangat seperti biasa.

"Kalian lihat Naruto, tidak?" tanya Sasuke langsung begitu mereka sudah dekat.

"N—Naruto—" seperti biasa, Hinata langsung merona begitu mendengar nama Naruto disebut.

"Dia di bawah dengan Sakura," Sailah yang menjawab kemudian. "Menemui Pak Ebisu. Lokernya bermasalah."

Sasuke mendengus, menggumamkan umpatan tentang Naruto yang selalu saja menemui masalah di saat-saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Sasuke baru saja akan pergi ke bawah ketika Hinata tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Ayah mengundangmu dan Kak Itachi makan malam di rumah malam ini," kata Hinata, "Kau sudah tahu?"

Dahi Sasuke sedikit berkerut, sebelum ia teringat Itachi pernah memberitahunya soal ini di rumah semalam. "Hn."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Datang, ya. Ada yang ingin kuobrolkan denganmu."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Tentang apa?"

"Kalau kukatakan sekarang, itu akan merusak kejutannya," ucap Hinata sambil melempar senyum misterius.

Sasuke melempar pandang bertanya padanya beberapa saat lagi, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan datang." Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke berbalik menuruni tangga untuk mencari Naruto.

Hinata berdiri di sana sampai punggung Sasuke tak terlihat lagi. Senyuman samar masih membayang di wajahnya ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati Sai sedang menatapnya. "A-Ada apa menatapku seperti itu, Sai?

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Sai cepat-cepat. "Hanya saja tadinya aku juga ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi malam ini."

"Oh," Hinata tampak terkejut. "Apakah itu penting?" tanyanya cemas. "Apa acara kalian terganggu?"

Sai menghela napas. "Tidak terlalu," sahutnya, "Tapi mungkin akan ada orang lain yang kecewa. Tidak masalah. Bukan acara yang penting, kok," ujarnya menambahkan ketika melihat raut menyesal di wajah gadis di depannya.

.

.

Pagi itu lewat begitu saja dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

Sai melewati sesi rapat yang panjang bersama klub jurnalnya, membahas tentang majalah sekolah edisi depan yang dibuat sedikit istimewa dengan bahasan tentang festival sekolah yang baru saja berakhir. Belum lagi mereka harus menyortir ulang foto-foto festival yang akan dipajang besok. Dengan jumlah foto yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, proses itu sangat memakan waktu.

Sementara Naruto, setelah membantu Sasuke menyelesaikan LPJ yang belum rampung –dengan sedikit diselingi pertengkaran karena Sasuke yang masih jengkel dengan keterlambatan Naruto sebelumnya—ia langsung berkumpul dengan klub sepak bolanya. Musim pertandingan sudah akan dimulai dan mereka mulai mendiskusikan jadwal latihan rutin lagi dengan formasi yang dipakai saat pertandingan persahabatan dengan Iwa beberapa bulan lalu. Dan tentu saja, pemilihan kapten tim sekaligus ketua klub untuk menggantikan Temujin yang akan segera lulus akhir tahun ini.

Sasuke lain lagi. Setelah menyelesaikan LPJ-nya, ia bersama Shiho, Dosu dan anak-anak yang sudah terpilih sebagai pengurus OSIS baru harus mengikuti rapat dengan pengurus OSIS lama dan guru pembina untuk mendiskusikan pelantikan, serah terima jabatan dari Menma pada Sasuke, pleno dan tetek bengek lain yang berhubungan dengan kepengurusan OSIS yang baru.

Sedangkan Sakura disibukkan oleh klub teaternya. Seperti klub sepak bola Naruto yang memilih ketua baru, begitu pula dengan klub yang diikuti Sakura itu. Karena Tenten akan segera lulus, maka Sakura terpilih menjadi ketua yang baru berdasarkan hasil rembukan. Ini berarti ia harus mulai memikirkan soal pertunjukkan drama untuk festival tahun depan. Mereka juga menonton ulang video pementasan festival hasil dokumentasi yang mereka pinjam dari klub jurnal bersama-sama untuk evaluasi. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa malu sendiri saat melihat dirinya sendiri berakting di atas panggung. Gadis itu berkali-kali menutup matanya pada adegan-adegan yang memancing sorakan menggoda dari teman-temannya. Dan saat video berakhir, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat ranum.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kantin jauh lebih lengang ketika Sakura dan Naruto tiba di sana siang harinya. Mengingat saat itu sudah tidak ada pelajaran, anak-anak lebih memilih pulang setelah menerima transkrip. Hanya anak-anak yang masih ada kegiatan saja yang masih tinggal dan itu pun tidak banyak.

"Aku tidak percaya…" desah Naruto entah untuk keberapa kalinya semenjak ia menerima transkripnya. Mata birunya masih menelusuri barisan nilai di sana seakan ingin memastikan jika ia tidak salah lihat. "Ini pasti salah. Ya ampun…"

Sakura melongok untuk melihat isi kertas di tangan Naruto, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tidak salah. Jelas-jelas di sana tertera nama dan nomor pokok siswamu."

"T—Tapi…" Sesaat Naruto takmpak kehilangan kata-kata, "Tidak ada F, tidak ada E, bahkan D pun tidak ada. Ya ampun, Kimia-ku dapat B+! Kau percaya itu?"

"Percaya," Sakura terkikik, kemudian ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah. Dahinya berkerut memandang Naruto. "Tunggu dulu. Kau pernah dapat F?"

Naruto mendadak gugup. "Itu… er…" Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tampak salah tingkah. "Ceritanya panjang."

Melihat ekspresi Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum geli. "Iya deh, percaya. Sekarang sebaiknya kita makan. Aku sudah lapar sekali."

Tetapi sepertinya perhatian Naruto sudah teralih pada transkripnya lagi. "_Ow, man! _Pap pasti _nggak _bakal percaya ini. Bagaimana kalau dia nanti mengira aku mencontek saat ujian dan mengusut kemari?" serunya cemas. "Berani sumpah disamber geledek, aku tidak nyontek!"

"Iya, iya…" kata Sakura tidak sabaran sambil menarik lengan Naruto ke konter yang bebas antrian.

Tak lama, mereka sudah duduk di bangku yang biasa mereka tempati di tengah-tengah ruangan yang luas itu dengan mangkuk ramen dan sekotak jus jeruk di depan masing-masing. Naruto yang masih asyik menekuni transkripnya membuat Sakura tidak sabar. Gadis itu lantas merebut kertas itu dari tangan Naruto, melipatnya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam saku jaket Naruto. "Makan! Kau bisa melihatnya lagi nanti."

Naruto seperti hendak protes, tetapi tidak jadi. Cowok itu malah nyengir lebar. "_Sorry. _Habis, aku benar-benar senang. Ini nilai semester terbaikku sepanjang aku belajar di sekolah ini –ah, tidak. Tapi ini adalah nilai semester terbaikku seumur hidup."

"Itu artinya kau punya potensi kalau mau berusaha," tandas Sakura seraya memisahkan batang sumpitnya. Matanya sekilas melirik ke arah pintu. "Kenapa Sasuke dan Sai lama sekali?"

Panjang umur. Belum satu menit berselang, Sasuke muncul di pintu. Ia masih menggenggam transkrip yang pastilah baru diambilnya setelah selesai rapat. Wajahnya terlihat letih saat ia berjalan ke meja tempat Naruto dan Sakura duduk.

"Kenapa mukamu itu?" tanya Naruto keheranan saat Sasuke menghenyakkan diri di bangku kosong sambil menghela napas. Seulas seringai muncul di wajah Naruto. "Nilaimu kebakaran?" –Ia pun merebut kertas transkrip di tangan Sasuke.

"Hei!" Sasuke memprotes, hendak merebut kembali kertas miliknya.

Tetapi Naruto lebih cepat. Ia menjauhkan kertas itu dari jangkauan tangan Sasuke. "Aku cuma ingin lihat!"

"Pusing masalah OSIS, ya?" tebak Sakura, menghalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari Naruto.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Dan tampaknya ia juga tak berminat menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Sakura baru saja hendak bertanya lagi ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mengumpat keras, "SIAL! Kenapa nilaimu A semua?"

Mau tak mau Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi spontan Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura yang tertarik, kemudian meminta kertas Sasuke pada Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya, diam-diam berharap mendapatkan reaksi yang sama dari gadis itu. Betapa herannya ketika ia malah melihat Sakura tersenyum riang. "Lumayan juga," komentarnya seraya mengembalikan kertas itu pada pemiliknya.

Mengernyit curiga, Sasuke lantas mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, meminta lihat kertas milik gadis itu. Sakura tanpa keberatan memberikannya. Sasuke menelusuri huruf-huruf yang tertera di sana. Berjejer nilai A tidak membuatnya heran, sebelum kemudian matanya tertuju pada angka di kotak nilai komulatif. Saat berikutnya, giliran ia yang mengumpat.

"SIAL! Kenapa nilaimu lebih tinggi?"

Naruto mengikik, sementara Sakura hanya mengacungkan jadi tengah dan telunjuknya yang membentuk huruf V pada Sasuke.

"Tidak mudah mengalahkan jenius dari Konoha High kami, Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan nada bangga dalam suaranya ketika ia melirik Sakura yang berseri-seri. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang tampak tidak puas. "Bahkan oleh jenius dari Oto sekalipun."

Sasuke mendengus, mengembalikan kertas transkrip itu pada pemiliknya. Berkali-kali menjadi peraih nilai komulatif tertinggi membuatnya terbiasa dengan titel terbaik. Dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda di sekolah barunya ini sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi kekecewaan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Yah, walaupun gadis ini adalah sahabatnya –dan gadis yang menempati tempat istimewa di hatinya sekarang. Tetap saja…

"Jangan kecewa begitu, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum padanya, "Kau membuatku tidak enak hati –Eh, kau mau makan tidak? Ibu kantin hanya menjual sedikit. Nanti keburu habis, lho…"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan keras seraya meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku kosong, lalu beranjak. Pandangan Sakura mengikutinya ketika Sasuke berjalan ke arah konter untuk mengambil makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Cowok itu masih tampak tidak puas.

"Apa Sasuke marah padaku?" tanya Sakura cemas pada Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh. "Tidak. Dia cuma menderita kekecewaan yang agak parah. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti juga baik sendiri." Ia lalu membuka bungkus sumpitnya, memisahkan batangnya dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

Sakura mengerling Sasuke sekali lagi, lalu berpaling untuk melipat transkripnya, menyimpannya dengan aman di dalam tas dan mulai menekuni makan siangnya.

Tepat saat itu, Ino muncul di pintu ruangan. Gadis itu sekilas terlihat ragu, tetapi ketika melihat di meja Sakura tidak ada Sai, ia lantas berlari-lari kecil mendekat. "Hei," sapanya pada Naruto dan Sakura sambil menarik bangku kosong di samping Sakura dan duduk di sana.

"Hmph…" Sakura buru-buru menelan makanannya. "Dari mana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu di mana-mana sejak tadi."

"Di sekre _Cheers,_" sahut Ino cepat. "Aku memutuskan bergabung lagi di tim. Jadi anggota biasa, bukan kapten," gadis itu menambahkan, sembari menyibak rambut panjangnya yang terjatuh ke bahu. "Jadi…" Ia menatap Sakura, nyengir. "Aku diberitahu Pak Hatake kau juara umum lagi."

Sakura merona merah.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang sulit dikalahkan, Saku. Yah, selamat kalau begitu, Cantik," Ino mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Sakura sebagai ucapan selamat.

"Trims…"

"Jadi kau masuk lima besar lagi, eh, Ino?" tanya Naruto setelah Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Ino menoleh padanya, meringis. "Um… kuharap begitu. Tapi tidak." Ia menghela napas dengan berat, menarik kotak jus jeruk milik Sakura dan menyeruputnya sebelum berkata, "Yang kutahu dari Pak Hatake tadi, Sakura tempat pertama, kedua Sasuke Uchiha, ketiga Shino Aburame, keempat Shikamaru Nara dan kelima Sai Shimura."

Naruto nyaris menyemburkan ramennya mendengar informasi ini. "Sai masuk lima besar?" dengkingnya. Mulutnya menganga selama beberapa saat. "Kalian bertiga masuk lima besar. Berarti aku yang paling bego!" semburnya pada Sakura seakan itu tidak adil.

Namun baik Sakura dan Ino mengabaikannya.

"Haah… anak-anak baru ini langsung melejit begitu," keluh Ino, "Aku dan Shiho dengan sukses terdepak dari lima besar deh. Sial…"

"Tenang saja, masih ada tiga semester lagi sebelum kita lulus. Kau masih bisa mengalahkan cowok-cowok itu," hibur Sakura, menepuk-nepuk lengan sahabatnya yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan Ino.

"Benar. Semangat!" serunya dengan nada lebih ceria. "Hei, Sasuke!" Ino menyapa Sasuke yang baru kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi dua tangkap nasi kepal dan sebotol air mineral.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar sambil duduk di tempatnya semula. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada seisi meja, cowok itu langsung melahap nasi kepalnya.

Selama beberapa saat Ino menatap Sasuke seakan ia takjub dengan sikap dingin cowok itu. Ino membuka mulutnya seakan hendak berkomentar, tetapi tidak jadi. Ia hanya meringis pada cowok itu sebelum beranjak dari bangku. "Nah, kalau begitu aku pulang."

"Sekarang?"

"Hmm…" Ino mengangguk, nyengir pada Sakura, "Aku ada janji nonton film dengan Idate sore ini. Aku duluan, _guys_!"

Naruto memandang punggung Ino yang menjauh dengan pandangan tak suka –tidak, bukannya Naruto tidak menyukai Ino, tetapi kenyataan bahwa Ino masih jadian dengan cowok yang sudah melukai sahabatnya membuatnya terganggu. "Aku masih tidak percaya Ino masih mau dengan cowok kasar itu. Kalau aku jadi dia pasti sudah minta putus dari dulu."

Diam-diam Sakura setuju dengan komentar Naruto, meskipun ia tidak menanggapi apapun setelahnya. Ia lebih memilih menekuni makan siangnya kembali.

Sementara itu tepat sebelum Ino mencapai pintu kantin, seseorang yang sama sekali tak disangkanya memasuki ruangan bersama Kiba. Ino berhenti mendadak, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat matanya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan kedua mata gelap milik Sai. Namun cowok itu dengan cepat berpaling dan melewatinya begitu saja seolah ia tidak pernah melihat mantan kekasihnya di sana.

Berusaha mengabaikan decit menyakitkan di dadanya, Ino bergegas berbalik dan berlari pergi.

"Oi, Sai!"

Sai refleks menoleh ketika terdengar suara keras yang dikenalnya memanggil namanya. Cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menuju konter dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke tengah duduk di bangku mereka yang biasa.

"Kiba, kau pesan saja makanannya. Aku mau ke mereka dulu," kata Sai pada teman klub jurnalnya itu sebelum melangkah mendekati meja ketiga sahabatnya. "Hei," sapanya sambil duduk di bangku yang baru saja ditinggalkan Ino, "Kukira kalian sudah pulang."

"Setelah ini kami baru mau pulang," sahut Sakura.

"Dan tidur," sambung Sasuke dengan nada malas, "Urusan OSIS ini membuat kepalaku mau pecah."

"Aku sepertinya masih lama di sini. Urusan majalah dan foto-foto belum selesai, sepertinya akan makan waktu sampai sore," kata Sai tanpa sedikit pun nada mengeluh dalam suaranya. "Aku dan Kiba kemari cuma mau beli makanan titipan anak-anak," lanjutnya sambil mengerling Kiba, "Kami makan siang sambil kerja."

"Klub jurnal memang gila-gilaan," komentar Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Klub tersibuk seantero sekolah dan isinya anak-anak yang tahan banting. Maksudku, cuma anak yang tahan banting yang kuat berlama-lama dengan Shino Aburame," tambahnya sambil nyengir. "Dia lebih menyeramkan dari Sasuke yang sedang _bad mood._"

Sakura mengikik tertahan, sementara Sasuke yang disebut-sebut sama sekali tidak membalas kata-kata Naruto. Hanya memberinya _death glare _yang diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Dia tidak seburuk itu, kok," komentar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Eeh… kalau sampai sore, apa tidak apa-apa kalau setelahnya kita pergi-pergi?" tanya Sakura cemas. "Kau tidak lelah?"

Sai berpaling padanya, memberinya tatapan lembut dan intens entah apa maksudnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir," suaranya pun dibuat lebih dalam dan dewasa.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tampak malas-malasan mendadak memicingkan mata dengan curiga pada Sai. Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak memperhatikan apa pun kembali melanjutkan menggarap ramennya.

"Ah, iya!" Sakura yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, kemudian menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya. "Sasuke, kau mau ikut aku dan Sai melihat _showcase _KAA nanti malam? Pasti bakal asyik kalau kita bertiga bisa pergi bersama. Um… karena Naruto tidak bisa ikut."

"Huh?" Sasuke seakan baru tersadar Sakura mengajaknya berbicara. "Nanti malam?"

Sasuke kemudian teringat pada undangan makan malam dari ayah Hinata di kediaman Hyuuga malam ini dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya seperti tertohok. Sedangkan Sai yang sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke hanya memandang cowok itu, menunggunya memberikan jawaban.

"Aku tidak bisa," gumam Sasuke setengah hati. "Aku dan kakakku ada acara nanti malam."

"Oh," Sakura tampak kecewa, tapi gadis itu tidak memaksa. "Oke deh."

"Jadi," Sai kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura, memberi senyum penuh arti pada gadis itu, "Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi acara kencan kita berdua, hm?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata dengan terkejut ketika Sai menyentuh pipinya dengan ujung jarinya.

Tepat saat itu, Kiba berseru memanggil Sai dari seberang ruangan. Ia tengah memeluk sekantung besar makanan, sementara kantung lain yang berisi botol-botol minuman masih berada di atas meja konter, menunggu untuk diangkut ke sekre klub jurnal.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Sai sambil berdiri. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuh di samping Sakura sehingga jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat sehingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sai yang hangat di pipinya, "Berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh. Oke?"

"Er…" Sakura meringis. Gadis itu merasa Sai hanya bergurau, tetapi seperti sungguhan sehingga membuatnya sedikit gugup juga.

Di sebelahnya, alis Naruto sudah terangkat sangat tinggi sampai menghilang di balik rambut pirang yang terjatuh di keningnya. Mata birunya melebar, hampir bulat sempurna. Sementara tampang Sasuke seperti ada seseorang yang memaksanya memakan sepiring besar kue manis.

Dengan santai, Sai menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu melenggang ke arah Kiba yang sudah menunggunya.

Selama beberapa saat meja itu hening. Ketiganya terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Sai yang… yah, begitulah…

Sampai akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya dan menemukan kembali suaranya, "OI, SAI! APA ITU MAKSUDNYA? DASAR PLAYBOY!"

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

_Oke, minna… pertama, aku kepingin minta maaf karena di apdetan yang lalu emosional banget sampe marah-marah gak jelas T_T. Kedua, maafkan juga untuk chapter yang gaje, pointless dan minim deskripsi ini. Anggep aja sebagai selingan dan karena otak saya lagi buntu untuk bikin chapter yang agak berat. Jadi yang nulisnya yang seringan bulu aja dulu. Ketiga, maafin (lagi) karena chapter yang ini dipanjangin. Kemarin ada yang minta dibikin chapter baru aja, tapi saya pikir lebih baik digabungkan, biar gak buang-buang chapter gitu. Lagipula isinya juga masih mirip-mirip, kegiatan di sekolah keneh._

_Terus, punten pisan kalo ada yang beranggapan cerita ini terlalu bertele-tele, sampe ngegambarin kegiatan sekolah mereka segala. Saya cuma kepingin nunjukin kalo mereka gak cuma berkutat di kehidupan asmara aja, tapi juga gimana kehidupan 'sekolah' itu, belajar, kegiatan klub, persaingan-persaingan dalam prestasi. Saya kepingin cerita ini membumi *halah. Gaje juga padahal* Makanya saya suka bingung mau ngomong apa setiap ada yang nanyain pairing. =_=a_

_Yang terakhir, saya suka Sai yang nakal. Aww… sekseh sekali! ._

_Buat chapter depan, sepertinya sudah kelihatan kan bakal bercerita tentang apa? ^^_


	86. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Sai cuma bergurau," Sakura berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya yang kelewat cemas lewat ponselnya senja itu. Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak Naruto meneleponnya dan nada suara Sakura sudah mulai terdengar tak sabaran. "Aku tidak kencan betulan dengan Sai, sungguh. Kami sudah merencanakannya lama, kok."

Tetapi sepertinya Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bisa diyakinkan. Sikap _mesra _Sai terhadap Sakura nyatanya sudah membuatnya cemas bukan kepalang kalau-kalau cowok itu berniat _menggunakan _sahabat perempuan mereka sebagai pelampiasan untuk melupakan kisah suramnya dengan Ino. Belum lagi Sakura yang belum lama terlepas dari Neji –gadis itu masih teramat rentan. Bagaimana jika mereka terlibat _kisah sesaat_ karena terbawa emosi mereka yang masih labil –kemudian berujung pada sakit hati yang lain? Berbagai macam spekulasi _mengerikan _bermunculan dalam kepalanya. Kecuali bahwa kemungkinan Sai hanya sedang bergurau, sebagaimana yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

Berbeda dari Naruto, Sakura menanggapi tingkah aneh Sai siang tadi dengan lebih santai. Meskipun sebenarnyanya ia sempat terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa sebelumnya, mengingat selama ini Sai bukanlah tipikal orang yang terlalu senang bergurau dan selalu bersikap sungguh-sungguh –yang kadang terasa begitu polos dan membuatnya gemas sendiri. Namun Sakura berusaha tidak terlalu berprasangka pada Sai. Barangkali saja cowok itu sedang mencoba membuat lelucon, atau sedang berusaha _menggoda seseorang yang mereka tahu. _Yang terakhir itu, sepertinya panahnya salah sasaran.

Bukannya berhasil memancing kecemburuan Sasuke, ia malah mengusik sisi _protective _Naruto terhadap satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok kecil mereka. Sasuke malah terlihat _cuek _saja, sama sekali tidak berkomentar –atau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin memperlihatkannya di depan yang lain, tidak ada yang tahu.

"_Tapi kalau dia sampai berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu, kau harus bilang padaku. Biar kutendang nanti bokongnya!" _

"Sai tidak akan berbuat seperti itu padaku, Naruto," sahut Sakura tak sabar seraya memutar bola matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah. Ia menghela napas keras-keras. "Sudah, ah. Masa kau tidak percaya pada Sai? Dia kan sahabat kita."

"_Bukannya aku tidak percaya padanya. Tapi—"_

"Hei, bukannya sekarang kau harus berangkat ke panti?" sela Sakura sebelum Naruto sempat mengomel lebih banyak lagi. _Geez, _Naruto bisa lebih cerewet dari ibunya yang khawatir kalau mau. "Jangan buat adik-adikmu menunggu, Naruto."

Tepat saat itu dari seberang telepon terdengar suara Iruka yang memanggil Naruto, bertanya apakah ia Naruto sudah siap berangkat apa belum.

"Tuh, ayahmu sudah memanggil," seru Sakura, senang menemukan alasan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan yang membuat kepalanya pening itu.

Di seberang, Naruto mengerang enggan begitu tahu mau tak mau ia harus _melepaskan _Sakura. _"Oke deh. Tapi kau jangan sampai termakan rayuan gombalnya, Sakura. Sejak dulu aku tahu Sai berbakat jadi tukang rayu. Kalau dia sudah begitu, bilang saja kau sedang menaksir cowok lain –Lee atau Temujin atau Sumaru, siapa sajalah."_

Sakura tergelak, setengah jengkel setengah geli. Menurutnya kali ini Naruto sudah kelewat konyol. "Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto. Aku bukan tipe cewek yang bakal _ditaksir_ Sai. Kau tahu sendiri dia dulu menyebutku 'jelek'."

"_Itu kan dulu, Sakura. Sekarang siapa yang tahu, kan?" _Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku," ucap Sakura tegas, "Sai dan aku barangkali memang baru patah hati, tapi kami tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu. Kami hanya ingin menghibur diri, kau tahu, mencoba bersenang-senang. Kami juga sempat mengajakmu dan Sasuke, ingat? Kalau kami berniat berkencan sungguhan, kami tidak akan dengan begonya berkoar di depan kalian. Jadi jangan khawatir, oke?"

Sejenak terdiam, sebelum kemudian hela napas terdengar lagi. "_Baiklah…" _ucap Naruto enggan. _"Kau benar._" Dari seberang, suara Iruka terdengar memanggilnya lagi. Naruto menjawab, kemudian berkata terburu-buru pada Sakura, _"Dengar, aku harus pergi sekarang."_

Sakura yang saat itu tengah berdiri di sisi jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke jalan melihat mobil merah menyala melambat dan berhenti tepat di depan pekarangan rumahnya. _Porsche _milik Sai. "Kurasa aku juga harus pergi sekarang, Naruto," katanya sambil menutup tirai jendelanya. "Sai sudah datang."

Mereka kemudian memutuskan sambungan setelah saling mengucapkan selamat bersenang-senang –juga setelah Sakura memberikan janjinya pada cowok itu untuk menghubunginya lagi nanti. Sakura kemudian meraih tas selempang mungil dari atas meja dan memasukkan ponselnya dengan aman di sana sebelum menyampirkannya ke bahu. Gadis itu tengah memeriksa penampilannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya di cermin meja riasnya ketika bel pintu depan berbunyi. Sakura cepat-cepat membenahi letak bandana merah yang menahan rambutnya dan berseru menyahut, "Sebentar!"

Selesai. Sakura bergegas meninggalkan kamar setelah mematikan lampunya terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu melesat menuruni tangga. Langkah kakinya yang tergesa terdengar ribut di sepanjang koridor itu. Kemudian dengan setengah berlari, Sakura bergegas menuju pintu depan. Sosok jangkung berkepala buket mawar menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu kayu berpelitur itu.

"Sai!" seru Sakura sedikit terkejut. Mata hijaunya melebar.

"Selamat malam," Sai menurunkan buket yang dibawanya, melempar senyum segarisnya pada gadis di depannya.

Selama beberapa saat Sakura tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Sai terlihat lain dari penampilannya yang biasa ia lihat di sekolah. Cowok itu terlihat sangat keren dalam balutan kemeja merah yang membuat kulitnya terlihat tidak sepucat biasanya, dengan beberapa kancing bagian atasnya yang dibiarkan terbuka, menampakkan bagian atas dadanya. Dipadu dengan _jeans_ hitam berpotongan bagus dan _blazer _senada. Rambutnya yang hitam pendek pun tidak disisir rapi seperti biasanya, melainkan dibiarkan sedikit acak-acakan –barangkali ia juga menambahkan jel rambut. Sekarang Sakura mengerti mengapa teman-teman perempuannya di sekolah kerap menyebut Sai seksi.

Sakura mengerjap. Wajahnya merona saat menyadari sedari tadi ia menatap Sai tanpa berkedip. "Oh, yeah. Malam. Uh… kau kelihatan… keren."

"Trims," Sai tersenyum lagi. "Ah… Ini," cowok itu mengulurkan buket bunga yang dibawanya ke tangan Sakura yang sekali lagi hanya bisa melongo.

Tetapi sekejap kemudian, tawa gadis itu pecah, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakanku bunga, Sai."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sai dengan nada santai, "Aku hanya ingin memperlakukan temanku agak istimewa malam ini. Kupikir dengan membawakanmu bunga akan membuatmu gembira sedikit. Lagipula para gadis memang menyukai bunga, kan?"

Lagi, Sakura menemukan dirinya tak bisa berkata-kata. _Speechless. _Sikap Sai yang begitu manis membuatnya tersanjung. Kemudian ia teringat pada kata-kata Naruto tentang Sai yang berbakat jadi tukang rayu. Tetapi Sakura tidak merasa Sai sedang berusaha merayunya. Cowok itu hanya bersikap manis dan itu terasa begitu alami, tidak seperti tadi siang.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" nada suara Sai yang terdengar cemas ketika ia bertanya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh—Oh, bukan begitu. Aku suka sekali," sahut gadis itu. Dihirupnya aroma harum mawar segar itu dalam-dalam, kemudian memberi Sai senyum manis. "Trims. Aku simpan ini di dalam dulu. Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura lantas bergegas kembali ke dalam dan meletakkan bunga pemberian Sai di atas meja _buffet _di ruang tengah. Ketika ia kembali ke pintu, ia segera disambut oleh Sai yang dengan sikap _gentleman _menawarkan lengannya –dan tentu saja lengkap dengan senyumannya yang khas itu.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri mengikik, sebelum menyambut tawaran yang hangat itu dengan senang hati.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke berdiri di sana, bersandar pada badan BMW hitam milik Itachi yang sedang dipanaskan di depan pintu garasi rumah mereka. Dahi di antara kedua alisnya berkerut, jelas sekali suasana hatinya sedang tidak menentu saat itu. Sepasang mata gelapnya sedari tadi menatap ke layar ponsel yang menampakkan nama salah seorang sahabatnya di tangannya, bimbang.

_Telepon._

_Tidak._

_Telepon._

_Tidak._

_Telepon… —akh! Tidak!_

Menggeram kesal pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke lantas menjejalkan ponsel itu kembali ke saku celananya. Seraya menghela napas keras-keras, cowok itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Tetapi tak lama, tangannya kembali merogoh dan meraih alat komunikasi itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kebimbangan. Kali ini ia menyalurkan rasa frustasinya dengan berjalan mondar-mandir.

'_Telepon atau tidak, ya? –Tidak. Nanti Sakura malah menganggapku bertingkah seperti anak kecil—Tapi… Sai benar-benar mencurigakan… Aaakh…'_

"Ngapain mondar-mandiri di situ, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja muncul dari pintu depan, menyeringai pada adiknya. Rufus melangkah ke sampingnya dengan tali leher sudah terpasang, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain," sahut Sasuke otomatis, menghentikan langkahnya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke tempat semula. "Sudah mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Yah…" Itachi mengangkat tangannya yang tidak memegang tali leher Rufus, mengerling arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Sebaiknya kita cepat. Harus jemput Hana dulu –kuharap Paman Hiashi tidak keberatan kita sedikit terlambat."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi kebiasaan kakak lelakinya itu membawa Hana serta menghadiri acara-acara seperti ini. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Itachi mengajaknya menemaninya ke acara jamuan makan malam para petinggi perusahaan—yang berarti juga bertemu dengan kerabat-kerabat Uchiha yang lain—lalu ke acara peresmian cabang baru di Ame dua minggu sebelumnya, acara peluncuran produk dan acara macam-macam lagi. Sepertinya kakaknya itu sudah mantap memperkenalkan kekasihnya itu sebagai calon _Nyonya Uchiha _ke seluruh dunia. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai Itachi membawa Hana ke Oto untuk dipertemukan dengan ayah dan ibu mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah meluncur mulus meninggalkan Crimson Drive. Dengan Itachi di belakang roda kemudi, Sasuke di sebelahnya dan Rufus di bangku belakang, menjulurkan kepala di antara kedua tuannya.

Selama beberapa menit, perjalanan berlangsung dalam keheningan. Yang terdengar hanya suara alunan '_Quando, Quando, Quando'_ yang mendayu-dayu dari Michael Buble di _stereo_ dan sesekali senandungdari Itachi –setidaknya sebelum pria itu mengerling ke bangku sebelah dan mendapati adiknya tengah menatap kosong ke luar jendela, dengan sebelah tangan menyangga sisi kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit muram.

"Hei, jangan berwajah masam begitu," Itachi menegurnya, "Jarang-jarang, kan, kita diundang makan malam oleh Paman Hiashi? Bersemangatlah sedikit."

"Hn," gerutu Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Kau selalu saja protes masakanku tidak enak. Dapat undangan makan malam seperti ini harusnya kau senang."

"Hn."

Itachi melirik adiknya sekali lagi, tepat ketika Sasuke sedang menghembuskan napas berat. "Kenapa, Sasuke? Ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan? Bertengkar lagi dengan teman-temanmu?"

Tetapi Sasuke tampaknya tidak begitu mendengarkan pertanyaan kakaknya. Karena saat itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah memasuki kawasan asri _Blossoms Street_ dan perhatian Sasuke kini terpusat sepenuhnya pada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah menyala yang terparkir tepat di depan kediaman Haruno. _Porsche _milik Sai. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat sepasang remaja yang sangat ia kenali tengah berjalan melintasi halaman menuju mobil itu. Sakura dan Sai tengah mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa, dengan tangan Sakura bergelayut di lengan Sai.

"Bukankah itu Sakura dan Sai?" rupanya Itachi juga sudah melihat mereka. "Waah… serasi sekali, eh?" pria itu menyeringai pada sang adik yang merengut. "Mereka mau kencan?"

Sasuke tidak merespon, terlalu sibuk merutuki Sai dalam hati.

"Mau menyapa mereka?" tawar Itachi dengan senyum jahil.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke cepat ketika Itachi hendak melambatkan laju mobilnya, "Terus saja."

Sasuke menoleh saat mobil mereka berpapasan dengan _Porsche _Sai. Saat itu Sai tengah membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura, dan tampaknya tak seorang pun dari mereka menyadari ketika mobil Itachi melewati mereka.

Sial. Kalau saja ia tidak harus memenuhi undangan makan malam dari teman ayahnya, pasti sekarang ia sedang bersama mereka. Barangkali malah ialah yang bertugas menjemput Sakura, bukannya Sai, pikir Sasuke gusar.

Memaksakan diri untuk tetap bersikap _cool, _Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, berpura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa barusan. Sampai didengarnya kekehan kecil dari bangku di sebelahnya.

"Wah, wah… Sakura populer juga, ya? Kemarin Neji, sekarang Sai."

"Mereka tidak berkencan," Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya menukas. "Mereka juga mengajakku dan Naruto. Hanya saja aku dan Naruto tidak bisa. Jadi mereka hanya pergi berdua," jelasnya, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sai dan Sakura _memang _tidak kencan sungguhan. _Damn _Sai.

"Hmm…" Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Seringai samar masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Cemburu?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Tidak," gerutunya.

Itachi melirik adiknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, kemudian mendengus kecil, "Kelihatannya tidak begitu."

Sasuke memilih tidak menanggapi. Karena pada kenyataannya ia memang _agak _cemburu pada Sai yang bisa berduaan dengan Sakura. Memang bukan jenis cemburu yang dirasakannya saat Sakura bersama Neji, tapi tetap saja... membayangkan mereka berdua bersama-sama, apalagi pakai acara pegangan tangan seperti tadi, benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Seakan bisa merasakan kegelisahan tuannya, Rufus menjulurkan kepalanya ke depan dan menjilati telinganya, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika benda basah itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Hei—" Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Rufus yang langsung mengheluarkan suara seperti merajuk, menjulurkan sebelah kaki depannya. Mau tak mau Sasuke menyeringai juga. Kelakuan lucu anjingnya itu memang selalu berhasil memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang kacau walau sedikit. Dengan sayang ia menggaruk-garuk bulu halus di leher hewan itu.

"_Good boy,_" seru Itachi mendukung anjingnya, "Jilati dia terus, Rufus!"

"_No no no! _Akh—" Rufus mendorong tubuhnya lebih ke depan, menempatkan kaki depannya ke jok Sasuke sementara ia dengan asyiknya memberi jilatan sayang pada tuannya itu. "Hentikan, Rufus!"

Alhasil, Sasuke sudah nyaris basah kuyup ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Inuzuka untuk menjemput Hana. Ia terpaksa meminjam kamar mandi untuk _membereskan sedikit kekacauan _itu dengan diiringi tawa meledek dari Kiba.

"Kau tahu, liur anjing itu bagus untuk nutrisi kulit," komentar adik lelaki Hana itu sambil menahan tawa. Saat itu ia tengah berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu kamar mandi yang dibiarkan terbuka sambil bersedekap, mengawasi Sasuke mencuci _jejak-kasih-sayang-Rufus _dari wajah dan lehernya.

Sasuke mendelik pada pantulan Kiba yang tengah menyeringai di cermin di depannya, mendengus kecil. Ia kemudian memulih meraup air dari keran sekali lagi alih-alih membalas perkataan teman seangkatannya di sekolah itu.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Kiba," tegur Hana, yang baru saja kembali dari kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk bersih.

Kiba menoleh pada kakak perempuannya, memasang tampang pura-pura tersinggung. "Aku tidak mengganggunya, berani sumpah samber duit. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Hana memutar bola matanya, "Omong kosong." Kemudian mendorong adiknya minggir supaya ia bisa memberikan handuk pada Sasuke yang langsung menerimanya sambil menggerutukan terimakasih.

"Kakak tidak pernah percaya padaku," ucap Kiba sambil menghela napas keras-keras untuk menimbulkan kesan dramatis. "Lihat, mukanya sekarang jadi _cling cling _begitu, kan?" ia menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang memang sudah bersih.

Hana memelototi adiknya, kendati sebenarnya ia sudah menahan diri untuk tergelak. Dengan gemas dicubitnya lengan Kiba, lalu mendorongnya menjauhi pintu kamar mandi. "Sudah, sana. Bukannya katamu kau ada pekerjaan untuk Jurnal, eh?"

"Eeh—kerjaanku sudah selesai!" dengking Kiba memprotes.

Hana mengabaikannya dan kembali menoleh pada Sasuke. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Kiba memang suka bergurau."

"Aa. Aku tahu," gerutu Sasuke seraya mengeringkan sisi wajahnya dengan handuk.

Hana tersenyum manis padanya, kemudian berbalik pergi. Sasuke menyusulnya setelah selesai dan menyampirkan handuknya di wastafel. Kiba sedang mengajak Rufus bermain dengan anjingnya yang berukuran jauh lebih besar, Akamaru, di ruang keluarga ketika Sasuke melewati ruang itu menuju ruang depan di mana Itachi sudah menunggunya sambil berbincang dengan Tsume, ibu Hana dan Kiba.

"Kuharap Ibu tidak sedang menyiksanya lagi," Sasuke mendengar Hana berkata pada ibunya ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu. Itachi sedang berdiri di dekat pintu, memasang senyum santai di wajahnya. Meskipun jelas sekali ia tampak lega Hana datang menyela obrolannya dengan Tsume.

Tsume Inuzuka adalah seorang dokter hewan, sama seperti putrinya. Memiliki rambut cokelat yang mencuat liar ke segala jurusan, sepasang mata hitam tajam yang akan membuat siapa pun bergidik melihatnya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan suaranya lantang ketika berbicara. Singkatnya, ia tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya dan Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana ia dan putrinya bisa begitu tidak mirip.

"Ibu tidak sedang menyiksanya, Nak," kata Tsume dengan nada riang sambil tersenyum –atau tepatnya menyeringai—pada Itachi, "Ibu hanya bertanya pada pacarmu yang tampan ini mengapa dia jadi suka sekali memamerkanmu ke mana-mana. Kau kan bukan barang, Nak."

"Ibu!" Hana melempar pandang memohon pada ibunya, sebelum melangkah mendekati wanita itu untuk mengecup pipinya. "Kami harus pergi sekarang, Bu," pamitnya, "—dan kita akan bicara lagi soal ini nanti. Hana janji," selanya cepat sebelum Tsume sempat berkata apa-apa lagi. "Kiba, kakak titip Rufus sebentar, ya!" seru Hana pada Kiba di ruang keluarga.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi sekarang, Bibi," pamit Itachi sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan soal tadi," Hana berkata pelan begitu mereka sudah duduk di mobil. Hana duduk di sebelah Itachi di bangku depan, sementara Sasuke di bangku belakang. "Ibuku menekanmu_ lagi, _ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Itachi santai seraya melajukan mobilnya perlahan memasuki jalan raya menuju kawasan _White Hills._ "Rasanya aku sudah mulai terbiasa. Lagipula ibumu hanya khawatir padamu. Aku mengerti."

"Itachi…" Hana mendesah penuh terimakasih seraya membelai lengan Itachi. "Kau benar. Kami pernah punya pengalaman tidak menyenangkan dengan ayah. Dia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang padaku."

"Kalau begitu sudah menjadi tugasku meyakinkannya kalau aku tidak seperti ayahmu," kata Itachi meyakinkan. "Biar nanti aku bicara lagi pada ibumu. Oke?"

Sementara kedua sejoli di bangku depan itu meneruskan obrolan _berat _mereka, di bangku belakang Sasuke mau tak mau mendengarkan. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari Itachi, lalu ke Hana, kemudian kembali lagi, sembari berpikir ternyata hubungan orang dewasa itu lebih rumit dari yang ia pikirkan. Ia baru menyadari kakaknya mengencani Hana bukan hanya sekedar melewatkan waktu berduaan, bersenang-senang bersama, tetapi lebih dari itu. Itachi ternyata bukan hanya berjuang mengambil hati Hana, tetapi juga ibu dan adiknya. Dan itu bukan hal yang mudah –jelas sekali jika melihat sambutan Tsume yang agaknya masih tidak bisa menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada Itachi.

Kalau ia yang berada di posisi Itachi, mungkinkah ia bisa sesabar itu? Dengan memikirkan hal itu, untuk sementara perhatian Sasuke teralih dari Sakura dan Sai.

.

.

_Konoha Art Academy _masih sama megah dan memukaunya seperti saat Sakura mengunjunginya terakhir kali beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja malam ini suasananya berbeda dengan saat itu. Kali ini bukan hanya anak-anak berseragam merah marun-hitam yang terlihat berkeliaran, tetapi juga orang-orang yang jelas bukan siswa di sekolah seni _bonafide _itu. Para orang tua siswa senior, perwakilan dari _dance company_, _orchestra, _pencari bakat, produser musik, kolektor, penawar beasiswa, para tutor, alumni maupun masyarakat umum juga terlihat datang. Sakura bahkan melihat beberapa teman siswa KHS di sana, datang untuk menonton teman-teman mereka berlaga.

"Ramai sekali," komentar Sakura takjub sembari memandang berkeliling saat Sai membawanya memasuki gedung. Di sana-sini, tampak beberapa siswa KAA –yang sepertinya sedang bertugas menjadi semacam panitia—membagikan brosur kepada para pengunjung yang datang. "Trims," ucap Sakura pada seorang gadis berambut merah pendek potongan bob yang menawarinya brosur.

Sakura dengan penasaran membuka-buka brosur tebal itu, melihat apa saja yang ditampilkan di sana. Ternyata acara itu sudah dimulai sejak pukul lima, tepat setelah kegiatan belajar mengajar resmi selesai, dengan masing-masing departemen dan divisi memamerkan kebolehan para siswa senior mereka. Galeri sekolah dipakai sebagai tempat pameran bagi para siswa seni rupa. Beberapa ruang pertunjukan dipakai oleh para siswa dari departemen musik, tari dan teater. Semua jadwalnya juga sudah tertera lengkap di sana. Sakura sedikit kecewa saat melihat jadwal pementasan dari departemen teater dimajukan menjadi tadi siang, yang berarti mereka sudah terlambat untuk menyaksikannya sekarang. Yang tersisa hanya tiga departemen lain.

Sakura lantas menoleh pada Sai untuk menanyakan pendapatnya, namun perhatiannya teralih saat seorang pria jangkung berwajah tampan melewati mereka bersama beberapa orang berjas. Gadis itu terbelalak saat mengenali pria itu sebagai aktor yang sering muncul di film-film yang kerap ditontonnya. Kalau saja ia sedang bersama Ino sekarang, pastilah mereka sudah menjerit dengan noraknya dan melompat minta tanda tangan dan foto bareng, seperti yang dilakukan beberapa gadis tak lama kemudian.

"Maaf, Sakura," ucapan Sai kemudian mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari aktor tadi dan kerumunan fansnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka mengubah jadwal untuk teater. Tadinya kukira kita bisa melihat itu."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura. "Jadi sekarang kita ke mana? Di sini masih ada um…" Gadis itu dengan cepat membuka-buka lagi brosurnya, "Musik… resital piano… pertunjukan _dance… ballet…_" Seraya meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, ia menimbang-nimbang. Semuanya sangat menarik. Melihat pertunjukan dari departemen musik kedengarannya menyenangkan. Sakura sudah lama mendengar betapa kerennya mereka. Tapi pertunjukkan tari adalah hal yang baru baginya, ia sangat ingin melihatnya juga. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sai?"

"Hmm…" Sai tampak berpikir, "Menurutku musik agak membosankan. Kita bisa melihatnya kapan saja. Bagaimana kalau _dance_? Gaara sedang di ruang pertunjukan sekarang. Katanya dia sudah mempersiapkan dua bangku kosong untuk kita, kalau kau tertarik. Bagaimana?"

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja," seru Sakura antusias. "Bukankah Matsuri juga ikut ambil bagian?"

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, keduanya pun bergegas pergi ke ruang pertunjukan yang dimaksud Sai. Serombongan orang-orang berpakaian rapi baru saja keluar dari salah satu pintu ganda saat Sakura dan Sai tiba di koridor yang Sakura ingat sebagai tempat pertunjukan –'_KAA Centre for the Performing Arts'. _Dengung obrolan bernada terkesan terdengar dari orang-orang itu sementara mereka berlalu, digantikan orang-orang dari luar yang baru saja datang untuk melihat pertunjukkan berikutnya.

"Apa pertunjukkannya sudah selesai?" bisik Sakura cemas pada Sai.

"Belum. Itu tadi dari departemen musik. Kita ke sini," Sai menunjuk pintu ganda tepat di seberang pintu yang pertama.

Pintu itu tertutup dan dijaga oleh dua orang siswa berseragam KAA. Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk sopan pada Sai, lalu membukakan pintu bagi mereka berdua. Suara-suara bising dari luar langsung terblokir begitu pintu ganda yang berat itu menutup di belakang mereka, hanya menyisakan suara alunan musik klasik yang mengiringi seorang gadis _ballerina _yang sedang menari di atas panggung. Sejenak Sakura mematung di depan pintu yang tertutup, terpukau oleh apa yang ditampilkan di depan sana, sampai Sai menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo," ajak Sai dalam bisikan.

Mereka kemudian menuruni undakan-undakan bangku yang nyaris penuh, sebelum akhirnya menemukan Gaara duduk di bangku paling pinggir barisan kelima dari depan. Dua bangku di sebelahnya kosong. Cowok berambut merah itu bergegas berdiri untuk memberi jalan pada kedua pendatang itu untuk menempati bangku-bangku itu. Sakura bisa mendengar Sai mengucapkan terimakasih dalam bisikan pada Gaara, sebelum ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pertunjukan _ballet _di atas panggung –yang rupanya sudah mencapai babak akhir.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan teriakan _'bravo!' _memenuhi ruangan itu. Beberapa penonton bahkan melakukan _standing ovation _untuk gadis penari yang kini membungkuk dengan anggun sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi yang tadi itu indah _banget_!" seru Sakura seraya bertepuk antusias.

"Setelah ini giliran Shion dan krunya," beritahu Gaara, yang duduk di sebelahnya, di tengah gemuruh tepuk tangan yang belum mereda.

"Matsuri?"

Gaara menoleh pada Sakura, mengangguk. "Dia juga termasuk."

Sai membungkuk supaya bisa melihat Gaara melewati Sakura, menyeringai pada kawannya itu. "Alasan kau _nongkrong _di sini dan bukannya mendukung para senior dari jurusanmu sendiri, eh?"

Gaara tidak membalas kata-kata Sai, hanya mendengus kecil dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada panggung di depan mereka. Tirai sudah kembali diturunkan dan seorang pria bertubuh bongsor dengan rambut hitam yang disisir kelimis muncul dari sisi panggung. Kelihatannya pria itu adalah salah satu pengajar di departemen tari jika dilihat dari gerakannya yang sedikit gemulai –juga yang bertugas sebagai MC. Dengan suara lantang dan senyum lebar di wajahnya, ia mengumumkan nama siswi yang akan tampil berikutnya.

Setelah ia menyingkir ke sisi panggung, tirai perlahan kembali dibuka dan musik pengiring mulai dimainkan. Suara tepuk tangan dari para penonton pun turut mengiringi ketika para penari mulai bergerak lincah di bawah pencahayaan panggung yang diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak dramatis.

.

.

Beberapa mobil lain sudah terparkir di halaman depan kediaman besar keluarga Hyuuga di _White Hills _ketika kakak beradik Uchiha serta Hana tiba di sana. Pintu depan yang berdaun ganda dibiarkan terbuka dengan dua orang pelayan sudah menunggu untuk menyambut mereka.

Hana dengan gugup memandang ke arah rumah besar itu, lalu menoleh cemas pada Itachi dari atas atap mobil, "Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengajakku?"

"Jangan khawatir," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum menenangkan, "Lagipula kan sudah kubilang tuan rumahnya sendiri yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hiashi Hyuuga," Hana mendesah cemas, "Kau pasti sedang bergurau."

Itachi terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. Hana memang agak kaget saat Itachi mengundangnya makan malam bersama keluarga Hyuuga. Bukan undangan biasa, karena keluarga itu adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang dan berpengaruh di Konoha –sebagaimana keluarga Uchiha berpengaruh di Oto. Tadinya ia mengira Itachi sengaja mengajaknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika ada perjamuan seperti ini, tetapi saat Itachi memberitahunya Hiashi Hyuuga sendiri yang tertarik bertemu dengannya, ia terkejut –jelas.

Itachi lantas berjalan mengitari mobil untuk menghampiri Hana dan meraih tangannya. "Aku tidak bergurau. Kurasa siapa pun akan penasaran dengan wanita beruntung yang bakal jadi Nyonya Uchiha berikutnya."

Sasuke yang kebetulan mendengar itu, memutar bola matanya. Sementara Itachi bergombal-gombal ria—ehm, maksudnya menenangkan Hana yang masih agak gugup, Sasuke mendahului mereka menuju pintu utama. Kedua pelayan yang berjaga segera membungkuk menyambutnya, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya dan perhatiannya tertuju pada Hinata yang baru saja menuruni tangga dari lantai atas. Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"S-Sasuke!" sambutnya cerah. "A-aku senang kau datang. Eh…" Hinata melongokkan kepala dari samping bahu Sasuke, "Kak Itachi—"

"Tuh," Sasuke mengendikkan dagunya ke arah Itachi dan Hana yang baru muncul sesaat lalu dan kini tengah menaiki undakan depan.

Hinata bergegas keluar menyambut mereka. "Kak I-Itachi, Kak Hana," sapanya masih dengan nada antusias yang sama, kemudian mendekati Hana untuk mencium kedua pipinya, "K-Kak Hana kelihatan cantik malam ini."

"Ah, terimakasih," Hana tersenyum padanya, "Kau juga kelihatan manis seperti biasa, Hinata."

Gadis berambut panjang itu langsung berseri-seri. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kelihatannya sedang senang, eh?" Itachi menegurnya, seraya menepuk puncak kepala teman kecil adiknya itu pelan.

"A-Aku tidak punya alasan untuk merasa sedih, Kak," sahutnya malu-malu, "Ah, mari masuk, Kak. Yang lain sudah berkumpul di dalam. Yuk, Sasuke."

Hinata lantas mengajak ketiga tamu ayahnya masuk, melintasi ruang depan yang tampak lengang, menuju ruang rekreasi yang luas dan nyaman, di mana beberapa tamu yang lain sudah berkumpul sambil berbincang-bincang ringan dengan sang tuan rumah, Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata bergegas menghampiri ayahnya untuk memberitahukan kedatangan tamu mereka yang terakhir. Serta merta dengung obrolan terhenti begitu semua kepala tertoleh pada ketiga orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Itachi, Nak," sambut Hiashi, berpaling dari salah satu kerabatnya saat Itachi mendekat untuk menjabat tangannya. "Lama tidak melihatmu. Kau kelihatan…" Hiashi memberinya tatapan menilai, "…semakin matang saja."

"Terimakasih, Paman," ucap Itachi sambil mengulum senyum sopan.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Hiashi berpaling pada Sasuke sementara Itachi menyalami tamu yang lain, menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Kudengar dari Hinata, ketua organisasi sekolah yang baru? Seperti yang diharapkan dari putra ayahmu. Selamat."

"Eh—Iya," sahut Sasuke canggung, kemudian menjabat tangan ayah Hinata itu, "Terimakasih."

"Dan ini pasti…" Hiashi kemudian berpaling pada Hana yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, memandang wanita muda itu dengan tertarik, "Nona Hana Inuzuka."

"Benar, Tuan Hyuuga." Hana menyambut uluran tangan Hiashi padanya, menjabatnya. Tatapan pria paruh baya itu padanya agaknya membuatnya agak salah tingkah. "Er… terimakasih sudah mengundang saya datang."

"Ah, tidak perlu sungkan –dan cukup panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Paman Hiashi' seperti Itachi. Lebih nyaman begitu," sahut Hiashi cepat. "Dan senang bisa bertemu dengan er…" Ia memandang Itachi yang sudah kembali ke sisi Hana setelah selesai menyapa para tamu yang lain, merangkul pinggang wanita muda itu, "…calon anggota keluarga Uchiha yang baru," lanjutnya sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Itachi, lalu melempar senyum hangat pada pasangan itu. "Kuharap ibumu sehat-sehat saja, Nak."

Hana tampak terkejut. Sepasang mata hitamnya melebar. "Anda mengenal ibu saya?" tanyanya otomatis.

"Oh, tentu saja," jawab Hiashi sambil terkekeh ringan. Pria itu menghela napas, wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu. "Tsume Inuzuka… katakan saja ibumu adalah salah seorang kawan lamaku."

Hana memandang pria itu takjub, sama sekali tidak menyangka orang sekaliber Hiashi Hyuuga mengenal ibunya. Tsume sama sekali tak berkomentar apa pun ketika Hana memberitahunya Itachi akan membawanya ke acara di kediaman Hyuuga. Ia kemudian memandang Itachi yang hanya membalas dengan senyum seolah mengatakan _'Benar kan yang kubilang?'_

Setelah obrolan basa-basi yang singkat itu, Hiashi kemudian mengundang para tamunya menuju ruang makan. Hinata masuk belakangan bersama Sasuke dan beberapa sepupunya yang sebaya –Sasuke tidak mengenal sebagian besar di antaranya. Hanabi bergabung dengan mereka tak lama kemudian dengan tampang cemberut berat. Sementara Neji, Sasuke baru menyadarinya, tak terlihat di mana pun.

.

.

Sakura nyaris tak berkedip sepanjang tiga menit durasi pementasan tari itu seakan tak ingin ketinggalan satu gerakan pun. Jelas sekali gadis itu terpesona oleh gerakan-gerakan indah yang dilakukan oleh Shion dan krunya di atas panggung.

Berbeda dengan yang disuguhkan _dancer _sebelumnya yang murni _ballet _klasik, kali ini mereka memadukan _ballet _dengan tari modern dan sedikit sentuhan _hip hop _yang dinamis. Shion yang menjadi _lead dancer _jelas menjadi pusat perhatian di atas panggung. Selain kostumnya yang berbeda dari para _dancer_ yang lainnya, gadis cantik berambut pirang itu pun beberapa kali melakukan gerakan sulit bersama _male-dancer _yang jadi pendampingnya di panggung, yang selalu berakhir dengan _aplaus _kagum dari penonton.

Sampai akhirnya tiga sesi tarian itu berakhir, Sakura melompat berdiri bersama penonton yang lain –termasuk dua cowok yang duduk di kanan kirinya—memberi _aplaus _meriah. Teriakan _'Bravo!' _seperti pada pertunjukan sebelumnya terdengar di sana sini, di antara seruan dan suitan dari para penonton. Di atas panggung, wajah Shion dan para _dancer _-nya tampak berkilauan oleh peluh, tetapi itu tak lantas menyembunyikan raut bahagia di wajah mereka ketika mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih pada sambutan penonton.

'_Kyaaa! Kereeen! Ino seharusnya lihat ini. Dia pasti bakal ngiri berat!' _Sakura membatin girang, masih bertepuk dan berseru, "_BRAVO!"_

"Hei, Gaara," Sakura bisa mendengar Sai bicara pada Gaara di belakangnya, "Shion ini cantik juga. Kau punya nomornya?"

Serta merta Sakura berhenti bertepuk dan menoleh menatap Sai seakan di kepala cowok itu mendadak tumbuh tanduk. Namun sepertinya Sai tidak memperhatikannya karena saat itu Gaara mendengus kecil dan menyahut,

"Kalau kau berani mengambil resiko, aku akan memberimu nomornya."

"Apa itu maksudnya?" tanya Sai tak paham.

"Shion," Gaara mengerling ke arah panggung, "sudah punya cowok. Alumni divisi piano yang tahun lalu mendapat beasiswa belajar di sekolah musik di Kiri. Namanya Taruho. Tuh, orangnya ada di sana," ia kemudian menunjuk ke salah satu bangku paling depan, ke arah seorang cowok berambut cokelat berkacamata yang sedang melambaikan tangan pada Shion yang masih ada di atas panggung. Shion tersenyum dan balas melambai padanya.

Sai mengeluh. "Ah, sayang sekali. Eh—kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Sakura?" tanyanya begitu menyadari Sakura tengah membelalakkan mata menatapnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura cepat sambil berpaling. Sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Rupanya pementasan Shion adalah yang terakhir dari departemen tari –itu yang diumumkan oleh MC setelah tirai ditutup. Beberapa penonton, termasuk orang-orang penting yang bergerak di bidang tari, mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan pertunjukkan. Dengung obrolan bernada antusias ketika para tutor mulai mempromosikan siswa-siswinya yang tampil beberapa waktu yang lalu kepada orang-orang itu terdengar sementara rombongan itu bergerak ke arah pintu.

"Aku permisi dulu kalau kalian tidak keberatan," pamit Gaara tak lama setelah rombongan tadi menghilang di pintu, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan bangku. Tetapi ia tidak pergi ke arah pintu keluar di bagian belakang ruangan itu, melainkan menuruni undakan mendekati panggung. Sepertinya ia hendak pergi ke _back stage _untuk menemui _seseorang._

"Ruangan ini akan dipakai oleh anak-anak departemen musik," beritahu Sai pada Sakura sementara para penonton baru mulai memasuki ruangan dan menempati bangku-bangku yang tadi ditinggalkan penonton sebelumnya. Dengungan obrolan mulai terdengar lagi. "Kau ingin melihat yang ini atau—" Getaran dari ponsel dalam sakunya menyelanya. Sai buru-buru mengeluarkan benda itu dan melihat nama kakeknya tertera di layar ponselnya. "Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura mengangguk dan Sai bergegas meninggalkan bangkunya. Sakura melihatnya menyelap-nyelip di antara para pengunjung yang baru datang dan menghilang di balik pintu masuk. Sai kembali setelah ruangan pertunjukkan nyaris penuh –barangkali hanya bangku Sai saja yang masih kosong. Cowok itu membungkuk di sebelah Sakura, memandangnya dengan sorot minta maaf.

"Kakek memintaku menemuinya sekarang," ujarnya dengan nada enggan. "Jadi er… aku harus pergi."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap. "Sekarang?"

Sai mengangguk. "Kau bisa ikut aku kalau kau mau," tawarnya tidak yakin.

"Uh…" Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ikut dengan Sai berarti mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengenal kakeknya, tapi ia juga harus kehilangan kesempatan menikmati _showcase _yang hanya setahun sekali ini. Selain itu sekarang ini kakek Sai pastilah sedang sangat sibuk dengan urusan _showcase _sehingga kecil kemungkinan Sakura akan diacuhkan. "Tidak deh. Aku di sini saja." –Lagipula berkenalan dengan kakek Sai bisa lain kali, kan?

"Oke." Sai menghela napas. "Kuharap ini tidak akan lama. Nanti aku akan kembali."

Sakura mengangguk. "Pergilah."

Sai memberinya pandangan menyesal beberapa saat lagi sebelum kembali menegakkan diri dan meninggalkan ruangan –meninggalkan Sakura bersama seorang cowok berpotongan rambut gimbal yang baru saja datang dan menduduki bangku yang ditinggalkan Sai.

Duduk dikelilingi orang asing yang sama sekali tak ia kenal membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. Kendati pertunjukan musik kontemporer yang dimainkan oleh siswa-siswa senior KAA di atas panggung sangat menarik, gadis itu sulit menikmatinya. Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang dengan gelisah, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan Sai akan kembali. Tetapi hingga tiga puluh menit berlalu, cowok itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sampai akhirnya tiba pada sesi jeda untuk penampilan berikutnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar.

Koridor di depan ruang pertunjukkan lebih lengang dibanding ketika baru datang tadi. Para siswa yang bertugas di depan pintu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan nada agak bosan ketika Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf," sapa Sakura agak ragu, "Um… Kalau boleh tahu, letak kantor kepala sekolah ada di sebelah mana?"

"Profesor Danzou Shimura?" salah satu dari mereka –seorang cowok berambut merah keriting—memandang Sakura dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi.

"Eh… i-iya," sahut Sakura tidak yakin. _Kalau tidak salah nama kakek Sai memang itu, kan? _

Cowok itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memberi Sakura tatapan menilai, barangkali sedang mempertimbangkan apakah gadis canggung berambut merah muda di depannya itu cukup layak mendapatkan informasi itu. "Ruang Profesor ada di gedung utama," jawabnya akhirnya, masih menatap Sakura dengan curiga, "Lantai tiga. Kalau dari sini, lurus saja ke galeri, lalu di sana ada koridor. Ikuti saja, kemudian belok kiri. Dari sana kau bisa tahu yang mana gedung utama."

"Oke. Um… trims." Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sakura bergegas pergi ke arah yang ditunjukkan siswa tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti oleh Matsuri yang menyapanya ketika ia melewati geleri. Gadis Suna itu sudah tidak mengenakan kostumnya lagi, pun tidak mengenakan seragam KAA-nya, melainkan setelan blus dan rok asimetris berbahan ringan yang membuatnya terlihat lebih feminin. Matsuri tengah berdiri di dekat salah satu _sculpture _berbentuk aneh yang sedang dipamerkan. Senang melihat wajah yang dikenalnya, Sakura lantas menghampirinya.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya Matsuri.

"Tadinya bersama Sai," jawab Sakura sambil memandang berkeliling, berharap Sai bisa muncul kapan saja di sana, sebelum kembali berpaling pada Matsuri, meringis. "Tapi dia pergi ke tempat kakeknya. Jadi… di sinilah aku, sendirian seperti orang hilang. Kau?"

"Aku bersama Gaara," Matsuri menjawab dengan wajah sedikit bersemu. Tangannya melambai ke sudut galeri, di mana ada empat orang siswa berseragam KAA sedang duduk di belakang papan partitur, memainkan lagu klasik entah apa untuk menghibur pengunjung yang sedang melihat-lihat lukisan dan _sculpture _yang dipamerkan. Salah satu di antaranya, yang memainkan instrumen biola, adalah Gaara. "Kami baru saja akan pergi, tapi tiba-tiba tutornya memintanya bermain satu lagu untuk para tamu."

"Dia keren," komentar Sakura kagum. Ia tak mengerti musik klasik, tetapi menurutnya musik yang mereka mainkan sangat indah.

"Memang," timpal Matsuri sambil tersenyum. Ada nada bangga dalam suaranya.

"Dan tarian kalian di panggung tadi benar-benar hebat," puji Sakura, teringat pementasan tari yang disaksikannya tadi.

"Kau menonton?" Matsuri memandangnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan antusias. "Yah, setelah kerja keras selama berbulan-bulan, itu memang setimpal. Dan kau tahu, Shion baru saja mendapatkan tawaran kontrak dengan _professional dance company _dari Kiri sekaligus beasiswa melanjutkan kuliah di sana!"

"Wow!" –Hebat sekali bagaimana tiga menit pementasan bisa memengaruhi masa depan seseorang seperti itu di _showcase_. Sakura mulai bisa melihat betapa pentingnya acara seperti ini bagi para siswa KAA.

"Yeah. _Wow!_" Matsuri menanggapi dengan tawa. Pandangannya sedikit menerawang. "Aku juga ingin berhasil seperti itu saat _showcase-_ku nanti. Shion benar-benar beruntung. Dia sampai menangis saking senangnya."

Suara tepuk tangan dari beberapa pengunjung mengalihkan perhatian kedua gadis itu. Rupanya musik yang dimainkan Gaara dan ketiga rekannya sudah selesai dan sekarang mereka membungkuk sopan pada para tamu. Setelah membereskan biolanya, cowok berambut merah itu bergegas menghampiri mereka sementara empat siswa lain menggantikan tempat kosong yang baru ditinggalkan, sudah siap dengan instrumen masing-masing.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Gaara bertanya pada Matsuri setelah mengangguk sopan ke arah Sakura.

"Hm…" gadis itu mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Sakura, "Kalau Sakura mau, kau bisa ikut kami," tawarnya baik hati.

Sakura mengerling Gaara. Cowok itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun atas tawaran Matsuri ini, tetapi Sakura menduga ia pastilah keberatan. Lagipula pergi bersama sepasang kekasih –Sakura tidak terlalu tahu mereka sepasang kekasih betulan atau hanya teman yang kebetulan keluar bersama seperti halnya dirinya dan Sai—pastilah sangat canggung. Sakura tidak mau menjadi kambing congek.

"Trims tawarannya," Sakura meringis, "Tapi aku harus mencari Sai."

"Oke deh kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu." Dan kedua orang itu pun berlalu dari sana, sekali lagi meninggalkan Sakura di tengah-tengah orang asing.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. '_Baiklah, saatnya melanjutkan pencarian. Belok ke mana tadi?' _Mengandalkan ingatan tentang petunjuk arah yang dikatakan cowok yang ditanyainya tadi, ia lantas berjalan ke arah koridor di sisi ruangan pameran. Belok kiri… ia kembali bertemu dengan sebuah koridor panjang dengan beberapa pintu yang mengarah entah ke ruangan apa, Sakura tidak begitu mengingat tempat itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya: sebuah pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu eboni berpelitur, dengan ukiran di sisi-sisinya dan papan nama _Ruang Direktur –_kepala sekolah—tertempel di salah satu daunnya. Sakura menghela napas lega.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Sakura sama sekali tak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalamnya –sekalipun ia telah menempelkan telinga di daun pintunya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap melihat seseorang yang bisa ditanyai. Namun nihil. Matanya hanya mendapati kosong di sepanjang koridor itu. Apa boleh buat. Sakura memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri mengetuk.

Tiga ketukan. "Permisi?" ucapnya takut-takut.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tiga ketukan lagi. "Haloo?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Apa ada orang di dalam?"

Pintu itu masih bergeming bahkan sampai beberapa kali ketukan. Sakura terpaksa menarik kesimpulan bahwa ruangan itu tidak ada orang alias kosong. Sakura mengeluh keras, nyaris merosot di depan pintu itu. _'Sai, di mana sebenarnya kau?_'

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba _bernyanyi _nyaring –di koridor yang hening begini suara ponselnya terdengar sekali, padahal Sakura tidak memasang _volume-_nya sampai maksimal. Buru-buru ia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mendesah lega begitu melihat nama Sai di layar.

"Sai, kau di mana?" tukasnya langsung begitu menekan tombol jawab, bersamaan dengan Sai yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama di seberang sana.

"_Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Sakura!" _Sai terdengar panik. "_Kukira kau marah karena kutinggal, lalu pulang tanpa menungguku lagi."_

"Dasar bego! Aku juga mencarimu, tahu!" gerutu Sakura sebal. "Kau di mana?"

"_Di galeri. Kau di mana?"_

"Aku di depan ruang direktur. Sai—"

"_Tunggu di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana lagi."_

"Eeh? Tapi—" perkataan Sakura lantas terhenti begitu mendengar sambungan telah terputus. Menggeram kesal, Sakura menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas selempang. Sekarang ia harus menunggu sendirian di koridor kosong yang sunyi dan _agak _menyeramkan ini. _Great._

Sembari menghela napas, Sakura melangkah menjauhi pintu ruang direktur untuk menyandarkan punggungnya yang sedikit lelah ke dinding di seberangnya –yang rupanya bukan dinding, melainkan pintu lain. Dan sialnya, pintu itu tidak tertutup dengan benar.

"GYAAA!" Alhasil, Sakura dengan sukses terjengkang ke belakang dan mendarat di lantai marmer yang dingin dengan bokongnya menyentuh lantai lebih dahulu. "Aow…" keluhnya menahan nyeri yang menjalar dari bagian belakang tubuhnya itu. Ia buru-buru membenahi roknya yang sedikit tersingkap saat terjatuh tadi. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat.

Masih dalam posisi duduk, Sakura mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling ruangan di belakangnya. Lampunya masih menyala –sepertinya ada orang yang menggunakan ruangan itu sebelum Sakura datang dan lupa mematikan lampu—dan gadis itu terperangah melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Ruangan itu memiliki atap tinggi yang melengkung, lengkap dengan lampu gantung. Jendela-jendela tinggi memenuhi salah satu sisi dinding yang menghadap ke halaman tengah kampus megah itu, memastikan ruangan itu mendapatkan pencahayaan sempurna pada siang hari. Dua buah kursi berlengan nyaman berpunggung tinggi ditempatkan di dekat jendela, di sebelah satu set rak kaca yang memajang beberapa tropi penghargaan di bidang musik. Dan yang menarik perhatian Sakura sejak tadi tak lain adalah sebuah _grand_ pianoberwarna hitam yang diletakkan tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Instrumen itu terlihat sangat mengesankan di bawah siraman cahaya lampu yang berwarna putih. Berkilau, mewah dan elegan.

Sakura bergegas bangun. Rasa sakit akibat terjatuh tadi sudah lenyap sama sekali sementara gadis itu sibuk terpesona. Oke, ini memang bukan kali pertama Sakura melihat benda itu. _Coffee shop _di sebelah rumah Ino juga memiliki _grand _piano seperti ini, tetapi selama ini Sakura hanya memandangnya dari jauh, tidak berani mendekatinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja punya kesempatan untuk menyentuh alat musik mewah itu sekarang, Sakura tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Ia ingin sekali memainkannya walaupun pada kenyataannya ia tidak terlalu bisa.

Disentuhnya bagian tepi benda itu dengan hati-hati, sebelum menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada salah satu tuts. Satu nada memenuhi ruangan itu. Suaranya terdengar enak di telinga. Dengan antusias, gadis itu kemudian duduk di bangkunya, menekan sekali lagi salah satu tutsnya sehingga ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi suara dentingan. Dan saat berikutnya satu melodi yang ia tahu mulai mengalun dalam tempo lambat, dimainkan dengan hanya satu jari.

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

Suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu nyaris membuat Sakura terjatuh dari bangku saking terkejutnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan melihat sosok cowok yang sedari tadi dicarinya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"SAI!" Sakura berseru, "Dari mana saja kau?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Tadi kakek memintaku menemui beberapa orang," jawabnya, kemudian melangkah memasuki ambang pintu, "Di ruang pertemuan, bukan di kantornya," tambahnya ketika dilihatnya Sakura hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Gadis itu memasang tampang cemberut, membuat Sai tertawa kecil. "Maaf, ya? Kau pasti bosan."

"Tidak juga," gerutu Sakura, mengetuk-ngetuk tuts piano dengan sebal.

Sai mengamati Sakura sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa main piano juga. Kukira kau hanya bisa memainkan gitar."

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Sai pastilah mendengarkan saat ia bermain tadi. Permainan yang benar-benar payah. Mengingat Sai begitu paiwai dengan alat musik itu, itu sangat memalukan."Aku tidak bisa," gumamnya, "Hanya pernah belajar sedikit. Waktu masih sekolah dasar dulu, aku dan Ino sering menyelinap ke ruang musik untuk bermain-main dengan piano tua milik sekolah." Mengingat masa kecilnya bersama sahabat karibnya itu membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Gara-gara kami sering diam-diam membunyikan piano di sana, di sekolah sampai ada rumor hantu ruang musik segala. Ino bisa main lebih baik dari aku, jadi dia yang—"

Kata-kata Sakura kontan berhenti ketika ia mendongak dan mendapati ekspresi Sai yang seolah diliputi mendung. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Sai," Sakura menyentuh lengan cowok itu dengan ragu. Sai terkesiap, seakan baru dibangunkan dari lamunannya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, seperti mencoba tersenyum tapi tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa tidak enak. Menyebut-nyebut soal Ino pastilah membangunkan kenangan tidak menyenangkan yang ingin dilupakan Sai. "Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura menyesal sembari menunduk. Telunjuknya kembali menekan tuts, seakan berharap suaranya dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aa." Sakura bisa mendengar Sai menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum kemudian bergerak ke sisinya dan duduk. Sakura bergeser untuk memberinya tempat lebih. Ia melihat jemari Sai terangkat ke atas tuts dan menekan beberapa nada. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi," ujarnya pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?" Sakura refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh memandang Sai, yang saat itu tengah menatap ke arahnya juga, menunggu jawabannya. Gadis itu kembali berpaling, sebelum menjawab pelan, "Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Hei, bukankah kau mahir main piano?" tanyanya, jelas-jelas membelokkan pembicaraan dari topik sensitif itu.

"Ah," Sai tersenyum kecil, "Sama sekali tidak mahir. Aku pianis yang asal-asalan," ujarnya merendah.

Sakura memberinya tatapan tak percaya. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap ingin dengar permainan asal-asalanmu. Bisa mainkan lagu klasik untukku?"

"Kalau kau memaksa, baiklah." Sai kemudian membuka _blazer-_nya, meletakkannya di pangkuan Sakura yang segera mengambilnya dan menyampirkannya ke lengan. Ia lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku dan mulai meregangkan jari-jemarinya yang panjang, sebelum menempatkannya di atas tuts-tuts piano. "Lihat ini." –dan detik berikutnya jemarinya sudah menari lincah, memainkan _The Flight of The Bumblebee _milik _Rachmaninoff._

Tanpa sadar mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka, takjub melihat betapa cepatnya jari-jari Sai bergerak, membentuk nada-nada seperti dengungan lebah. "Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" tuntutnya setelah Sai menganghiri melodi itu.

Cowok itu tidak menjawabnya, melainkan menyambung dengan melodi yang jauh lebih lembut, _Beethoven Piano Sonata Pathetique._ "Ini favorit kakekku. Dia sering menyuruhku memainkannya untuknya kalau dia ada di rumah."

Sakura tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi setelahnya, terlarut menikmati alunan melodi indah yang dimainkan sahabatnya itu. Sampai di penghujung lagu, Sai kembali menyambungnya dengan melodi lain. Kali ini Sakura langsung mengenalinya sebagai musik tema salah satu film klasik yang pernah ditontonnya. Film yang diangkat dari novel pemberian Sasuke untuknya, _"Love Story…"_

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" Sai bertanya sedikit terkejut.

"Mm!" Sakura mengangguk. "Aku pernah menonton filmnya dulu, dan aku juga punya novelnya –diberi Sasuke."

"_Diberi Sasuke,_" Sai mengulangi dengan senyum samar di wajahnya, "Aku tidak pernah tahu Sasuke pernah memberikan sesuatu padamu."

"Aku kan tidak harus mengumumkannya pada seluruh dunia!" sahut Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Sasuke memberikannya dulu, waktu dia mau pergi ke Oto."

"Aah…" Sai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau dan Sasuke punya banyak rahasia yang tidak kalian ceritakan padaku dan Naruto, eh?"

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Rahasia? Yang benar saja! Itu bukan rahasia, hanya hal kecil yang tidak penting untuk dikatakan pada semua orang. Sama sekali bukan rahasia, Sai."

Sai menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. "Bagimu mungkin tidak penting. Tapi Sasuke pasti akan senang jika kalian memiliki sesuatu yang hanya bisa kalian bagi berdua saja –tanpa aku dan Naruto terlibat di dalamnya."

Sakura mengkat alisnya tinggi. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," tanggapnya, dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Sai sesaat kemudian membuatnya begitu terkejut sehingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa,

"Sasuke menyukaimu."

.

.

"_AACHOO!_"

Sasuke menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang mendadak terasa gatal. Telinganya pun berdenging aneh seakan ada seseorang yang baru saja berteriak tepat di telinganya, padahal sama sekali tidak. Ruangan itu sama sepinya seperti perpustakaan sekolah saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Yah, kecuali suara-suara samar orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap yang berasal dari ruang rekreasi di bawah.

Sekotak tisu terulur di depannya. Sasuke menarik selembar tisu lembut yang mencuat dari lubangnya yang berenda.

"Trims."

"Sama-sama," balas Hinata, mengembalikan kotak tisunya di tempatnya semula di atas meja, kemudian duduk di kursi berlengan nyaman di sisi sofa yang diduduki Sasuke. Mata lavendernya sejenak mengawasi Sasuke yang tengah menggosok-gosokkan tisu ke bawah hidungnya. "Flu?"

"Kuharap tidak," gumam Sasuke.

Saat itu seorang pelayan datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir porselen yang berisi teh hangat mengepul. Dengan hati-hati, ditaruhnya cangkir-cangkir itu di atas meja sebelum meminta diri, meninggalkan dua remaja itu sendirian di ruang duduk yang hangat itu.

Setelah usai makan malam beberapa waktu yang lalu, Hinata memang mengajak Sasuke ke sana, memisahkan diri dari para orang dewasa yang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi utama. Dari pada terkantuk-kantuk mendengarkan obrolan membosankan mereka tentang perusahaan, investasi dan segala tetek bengek lain yang Sasuke belum mengerti, ini lebih baik. Lagipula, di sana mereka bisa lebih leluasa mengobrol. Dan omong-omong tentang mengobrol, bukankah tadi siang Hinata bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan?

Namun sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, adik perempuan Hanabi muncul dari arah tangga. Wajahnya yang cemberut masih belum berubah, justru sepertinya bertambah masam saja. Gadis itu lewat begitu saja di depan mereka sambil menggurutu dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, sama sekali tak mengindahkan kakak perempuannya yang menegurnya. Hinata menatap punggung adiknya yang kemudian menghilang di koridor menuju kamar mereka dengan pandangan bersimpati.

"Kenapa dia?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Hinata kembali padanya. Gadis itu menghela napas perlahan. "Ngambek," ujarnya sambil meringis kecil, "A-Ayah tidak mengizinkannya menonton _showcase _di KAA malam ini. P-Padahal Hanabi sudah menunggu-nunggu acara itu sejak lama. Tapi karena acara makan malam ini, jadi…" Hinata mengangkat bahunya, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

"Pasti sangat menyebalkan," komentar Sasuke, karena itu juga tepatnya yang dirasakannya sekarang. "Sakura pergi ke sana malam ini," ujarnya seraya meraih cangkirnya di atas meja, menyesapnya sedikit, "Dengan Sai."

Hinata mengulas sebuah senyum samar. "Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya dari ukiran di sisi meja dan mendapati Hinata tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Mata lavendernya berbinar-binar. "Apa maksud senyumanmu itu, Hinata?" tuntutnya, entah mengapa malah ikut nyengir.

"Tidak ada. A-Aku hanya penasaran," Hinata mengangkat bahunya sambil menahan kikik sampai kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Apa?"

"Um… tunggu sebentar." Gadis berambut panjang itu lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju koridor tempat Hanabi menghilang tadi. Dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah _notes _kecil berwarna biru dengan sebatang pena terselip di _ring-_nya dan sebuah _tape recorder. _

"Buat apa itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran ketika Hinata menaruh _tape recorder-_nya di atas meja.

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, barangkali menikmati terlebih dahulu rasa penasaran teman masa kecilnya itu sebelum berkata riang, "Yang p-pertama, aku ingin mengonfirmasi sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran akhir-akhir ini –masalah pribadi, kupikir. Yang kedua, kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku mewawancaraimu untuk jurnal sekolah. Kau tahu, untuk artikel kepengurusan OSIS yang baru. Kami membutuhkan data-data untuk profilmu, foto dan sedikit curhatan –kalau kau bersedia."

"Apa aku akan dibayar?" refleks Sasuke bertanya –jenis pertanyaan yang bakal ditanyakan oleh Naruto. Tentu saja maksudnya bergurau.

Hinata tertawa kecil, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sekarang ia tengah membuka-buka _notes-_nya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari salah satu lembarannya. Secarik foto, jika dilihat dari jenis kertasnya. Hinata menarik napas, menggenggam foto itu sambil menatap Sasuke agak lama. Lagi-lagi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Apa?" tuntut Sasuke. "Apa itu?"

"C-Ceritakan padaku tentang gadis yang kau beri _novel itu, _Sasuke," kata Hinata seraya mengulurkan foto itu pada Sasuke.

"Ap—" keterkejutan Sasuke tidak hanya karena kata-kata Hinata, tetapi juga apa yang dilihatnya di dalam foto yang diulurkan gadis itu padanya. Cowok itu tak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat, memandangi gambar dirinya yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata terbelalak. Foto itu pastilah diambil beberapa saat sebelum pementasan drama dimulai, karena di dalam gambar itu, si gadis –Sakura—sedang mengenakan kostum _Violetta-_nya dan ia –walaupun tidak terlihat jelas dalam foto—sedang menangis. "Bagaimana—"

"Um… waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian saat sedang mengambil foto untuk dokumentasi set _backstage,_" jawab Hinata sambil meringis.

"Dan kau diam-diam mengambil foto kami?" Sasuke memandang gadis yang terlihat polos itu tak percaya. Ternyata Hinata tidak selugu yang dibayangkannya. Untuk ukuran wartawan amatir, ia cukup berani mengambil gambar-gambar semacam itu.

Wajah Hinata merona merah lagi. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan bibirnya. "Ups." Ia menatap Sasuke cemas. "A-apa kau marah?"

Masalahnya Sasuke tidak bisa tidak menyukai foto itu. Momen yang diambil sangat pas. Lengan Sakura yang memeluk pinggangnya sementara wajah gadis itu terbenam di bahunya. Juga lengannya sendiri yang merangkum tubuh gadis itu dengan pas. Melihat dirinya sendiri begitu dekat dengan Sakura cukup membuatnya berdebar-debar. Sasuke tak bisa menahan seringaiannya lagi.

"K-Kau menyukainya?" tebak Hinata, menarik kesimpulan dari tampang Sasuke.

"Aku menyukai—" kata-kata Sasuke mendadak terhenti. Ia berdeham dan mengatur wajahnya agar tampak biasa lagi sebelum melanjutkan, _"—fotonya._ Lumayan."

Hinata langsung berseri-seri. Tadinya ia ragu ingin memperlihatkan foto itu pada Sasuke. Dikiranya cowok itu bakal mengamuk karena Hinata dengan tidak sopan telah mencuri momen _pribadi-_nya dengan Sakura.

Selama beberapa saat ruangan itu hening. Sasuke kembali memandangi lembar foto di tangannya sementara Hinata hanya mengamatinya dengan penuh minat, memperhatikan setiap kilasan emosi yang terlintas di wajah cowok itu, juga sorot matanya yang lembut –tidak dingin seperti yang biasa ditampilkannya di depan semua orang. Menyenangkan sekali melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, begitu menghangatkan hati.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata kemudian, membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan nada ragu, "Entahlah."

"A-Apakah tiba-tiba? Maksudku, t-terjadi begitu saja?"

"Entahlah…" guman Sasuke lagi sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Hinata memberinya senyum penuh arti lagi. "Kita berdua tahu arti _novel itu, _Sasuke. Kurasa k-kau tidak akan memberikannya pada seseorang jika dia tidak benar-benar berarti buatmu. Benar, kan?"

Cowok itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Meskipun ia dekat dengan Hinata, tetapi membicarakan Sakura dengannya sangat membuat canggung. Bagaimanapun ia dulu sempat memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hinata. Rasanya sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba membicarakan perasaannya terhadap gadis lain seperti ini. Maka untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, kecuali satu hal, "Dari mana kau tahu aku memberikan novel itu pada_nya_?"

"Oh, aku tahu dari sumber yang sangat terpercaya," ucap Hinata bangga.

"Naruto?" tebak Sasuke, sebelum ia ingat ia tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal novel pada Naruto maupun Sai. Seperti dugaannya, Hinata menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjangnya. Tidak ada pentingnya. Ia terdiam lagi.

Sikap Sasuke yang terus-terusan mengelak membuat Hinata berpikir cowok itu barangkali masih malu membicarakan soal itu dengannya. Namun gadis itu tidak kehabisan akal. Sebagai wartawan sekolah, ia sudah mempelajari beberapa trik bagaimana caranya mengorek informasi dari narasumber yang keras kepala.

"A-Aku menyukai Sakura," ujarnya kemudian dengan nada lembut, "M-Menurutku dia sangat menarik. Dia sangat pintar, penuh semangat, baik dan punya senyum yang sangat cantik. Aku sangat menyukai matanya. Hijau, mengingatkan pada padang rumput. Dan rambutnya, seperti bunga _cherry blossom _yang mekar di musim semi. Sangat sesuai dengan namanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau membicarakannya seakan dia cewek sempurna. Kau lupa menyebutkan tentang emosional, cerewet, sok tahu, keras kepala, kasar dan cengeng." –Tetapi ia tidak bisa membantah Sakura punya senyum yang cantik.

"Oh, e-entahlah," sahut Hinata, terkekeh kecil, "B-bukankah kekurangannya yang justru membuatnya menarik? Ku-kurasa kalau aku seorang cowok, barangkali aku akan menjadikannya pacarku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan sebelum ia bisa menahan diri, kalimat itu sudah meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, "Kalau kau jadi cowok, kau akan berhadapan dengan_ku._" –Setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "—dan Naruto, dan Sai juga. Dan itu juga kalau kau tidak merasa terintimidasi duluan oleh kepintarannya, seperti cowok-cowok bego di sekolah."

Hinata mengabaikan jawaban Sasuke yang terakhir. Pernyataan pertamanya sudah menjawab setengah rasa ingin tahunya. Sasuke _memang_ protektif terhadap Sakura.

"Kalau seseorang benar-benar menyukainya, mereka tidak akan peduli soal itu, Sasuke," ujar Hinata dengan senyum lembut, "Dan selalu ada seseorang seperti _mu _yang diam-diam menaruh perhatian lebih padanya." Ia terdiam sejenak. Senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke foto di tangan Sasuke. "Seperti saat kejadian dengan Kak Neji, memangnya kau peduli apakah Sakura lebih pintar darimu atau tidak saat kau memeluknya? Kukira kau tidak akan peduli. Benar, kan? Yang kau pikirkan saat itu pasti hanya _dia._"

"Naruto dan Sai akan melakukan hal yang sama seandainya mereka berada di posisiku," Sasuke kembali mencoba mengelak.

"T-Tetapi Naruto dan Sai tidak memberikan _sesuatu _yang berarti _'aku menyerahkan hatiku padamu'_ pada Sakura."

Sasuke terdiam, sama sekali tak bisa membantah itu.

"K-kecuali jika kau tidak memaksudkannya saat memberikan benda itu padanya. Kecuali kalau _ia _sudah kehilangan maknanya."

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke akhirnya. Tidak ada gunanya lagi mengelak. Toh, Hinata bisa membaca situasinya sejelas buku yang terbuka. "Aku _memang _memaksudkannya. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Sasuke kembali memandangi foto di tangannya. Ekspresinya muram. "Tapi aku hanya bisa berada di sampingnya sebagai teman. Kalau dia tahu, itu hanya akan melukai hatinya." Ia teringat insiden dengan Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

"Hei." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ketika ia merasakan tangan Hinata menyentuh lengannya, "Ingat kata-kata dalam buku itu? '_Love means never having to say you're sorry__.'"_

.

.

"Aku sudah tahu kok," ucap Sakura setelah beberapa lama ia terdiam, mengatasi keterkejutannya atas pernyataan Sai yang terang-terangan.

"Eh?" giliran Sai yang terkejut. "Maksudmu, kau sudah tahu kalau Sasuke menyukaimu?"

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menghela napas. "Aku tidak bodoh, Sai. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Sebelum, atau sesudah kejadian dengan Neji?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sebelum," jawabnya.

"_God! _Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sai tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kau berharap aku melakukan apa? Melarang-larangnya?" Sakura terkekeh-kekeh. Hanya sebentar, sebelum kemudian cengirannya memudar. "Kau tahu situasinya tidak sesederhana itu, Sai. Aku memang menyayangi Sasuke, tetapi hanya sebatas teman. Dia membuatku nyaman dan sebagainya, tapi saat itu aku menyukai orang lain."

"Neji."

Ekspresi terluka melintas di wajah Sakura saat nama itu disebut. "Benar. Neji. Saat itu aku begitu menyukainya sehingga tidak ada tempat lagi dalam otakku untuk memikirkan cowok lain."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" sambar Sai cepat, "Maksudku, kau dan Neji sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Sekarang kau bebas memikirkan cowok lain—termasuk Sasuke."

Sakura memberinya senyum lemah. "Aku tidak tahu, Sai." Hela napas berat. "Sasuke memang bersikap sangat baik padaku dan aku menghargainya. Kadang-kadang aku juga memikirkannya, apa yang telah dia lakukan untukku. Aku menyukai kehadirannya di dekatku, membuatku merasa aman. Aku suka saat dia memelukku, rasanya begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir aku _mungkin _menyukainya," ia mengakui.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu masih ragu?" tuntut Sai.

"Banyak hal," Sakura menjawab, "Sekarang ini aku masih berada dalam fase patah hati yang lumayan parah. Suasana hatiku masih tidak menentu dan aku tidak yakin pada perasaanku sendiri. Aku mudah tersentuh oleh _siapa pun _yang perhatian padaku, termasuk kau."

"Maksudmu, kau suka padaku?" tanya Sai kaget.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," Sakura berkata gemas, "Aku hanya bilang, aku tersentuh dengan perhatian_mu –_Naruto juga_. _Dan Sasuke, lain lagi kasusnya. Entah karena aku tahu dia menyukaiku, atau karena aku masih merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap tidak adil padanya, perasaanku padanya sedikit berbeda –kalau kau mengerti maksudku, Sai. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak yakin."

Sai mengamati gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya selama beberapa saat. "Kau masih memikirkan Neji?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Ekspresi sakit itu terlintas lagi saat gadis itu mengangguk. "Bukan hal yang mudah melupakan seseorang yang pernah begitu kita sukai selama bertahun-tahun, Sai. Menyakitkan, memang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menunggu perasaan itu pupus dengan sendirinya."

"Jadi kau berpikir, kau tidak bisa membalas perasaan Sasuke sementara kau masih memikirkan Neji?"

Sekali lagi Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Katakan saja misalnya aku mengalah pada emosiku dan berkencan dengan Sasuke. Mungkin pada awalnya akan terasa menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya? Bahwa perasaanku padanya hanyalah pelampiasan atas sakit hatiku terhadap Neji? Pada akhirnya semua itu hanya akan menyakiti kami berdua. Aku pernah merasakannya sendiri, dan percayalah rasanya sangat sakit." Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Saat ia melanjutkan, suaranya terdengar parau, "Aku tidak ingin melukai Sasuke _lagi_, tidak akan adil baginya. Belum lagi hubungan kami yang pasti tidak akan sama lagi setelah itu."

Sai tampak memikirkan kata-kata Sakura selama beberapa saat, sebelum berkata pelan, "Kau benar." Ia menghela napas, memberi gadis di sampingnya itu senyum kecil. "Kukira sikap diammu karena kau tidak peduli pada Sasuke. Ternyata kau memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu."

Sakura membalas dengan seulas senyum lemah. "Selama aku masih ragu pada perasaanku sendiri, kurasa diam dan tidak memberi harapan adalah sikap yang tepat. Meskipun kadang-kadang aku merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Memikirkan aku mungkin sudah menyakiti hatinya membuatku merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah seseorang yang berharga buatku."

"Aku mengerti," Sai mengangguk paham. "Tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?" tanyanya penasaran, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ah, itu…" Sakura berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahunya sambil nyengir, "Entahlah. Aku belum pernah memikirkannya. Tapi kuharap aku melakukan hal yang benar –kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, beritahu aku," Sai memandangnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau bicara seolah-olah suatu hari nanti aku _pasti_ akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke."

Sai mengangkat bahunya, berkata dengan nada ringan, "Oh, entahlah. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Sakura. Siapa tahu, kan?"

'_Yah, siapa yang tahu? Sekarang mungkin aku tidak memandang Sasuke sebagaimana Juliet memandang Romeo, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin perasaan itu tidak akan berubah,' _Sakura membatin. Gadis itu lantas tersenyum. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu kalau itu sampai terjadi, Sai."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, Sakura," kata Sai.

Mendadak suara berkeriuk yang cukup keras menyela mereka. Sakura refleks memegangi perutnya yang memang belum terisi sejak siang, wajahnya bersemu. "Ups!"

"_Well,_" Sai berkata sambil menahan tawa, "Sepertinya ada yang kelaparan di sini. Kau belum makan malam?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tadi tidak sempat."

"Aku juga belum," aku Sai sambil tersenyum, "Oke, sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu? Ada tempat yang bagus di dekat sini. _Life music, dance, _danau, pemandangan malam yang bagus –kau mungkin akan menyukainya."

"Kedengarannya asyik," sambut Sakura antusias tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia sudah sangat kelaparan sehingga tidak peduli ke tempat seperti apa Sai akan mengajaknya makan malam. Yang penting makanannya dulu.

.

.

"Sudah selesai," seru Hinata dengan senyum puas di wajahnya seraya mematikan _tape recorder _yang baru saja merekam wawancara singkatnya dengan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. "Trims, Sasuke. Ini sangat membantu."

"Hn." Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang, mengambil cangkir tehnya yang sudah dingin dan meminum isinya hingga tandas. Berbicara panjang lebar selama wawancara tadi membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Sementara Hinata memutar sekali lagi hasil wawancaranya, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sejenak tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah lukisan yang ditempatkan pada salah satu dinding. Ia mengenalinya sebagai lukisan pemberian ayahnya sebagai hadiah untuk Hiashi beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan ia masih mengingat betul kisah lucu di balik lukisan itu.

Pelukisnya memberi judul '_Masa Depan Cerah' _ untuk lukisan dengan dominasi warna gelap itu dan Sasuke ingat tampang kakak dan ibunya saat Fugaku memperlihatkan lukisan itu dengan bangga pada mereka sebelum dikirimkan. _'Masa Depan Suram' _barangkali judul yang lebih tepat, Itachi berkomentar saat itu –yang tentu saja tidak didengar ayah mereka. Dan setelah mengenal Sai, Sasuke merasa sahabatnya itu bisa membuatkan lukisan yang jauh lebih baik dan sesuai dengan judul.

Perhatian Sasuke kemudian teralih saat mendengar Hinata memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura sekarang?" gadis itu bertanya, "Aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya lagi sejak festival. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"_Yeah. _Dia baik-baik saja," sahut Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu, "Terlalu baik-baik saja, malah. Dia sedang kegirangan karena nilai _transkrip-_nya nyaris sempurna."

Hinata tersenyum. "B-baguslah kalau begitu. Tadinya aku sempat khawatir kejadian dengan Kak Neji membuatnya terpuruk."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia pun sempat berpikir seperti itu tadinya. Tetapi tampaknya Sakura bisa mengatasi situasinya dengan cukup baik sejauh ini. Setelah _pernyataan cinta_nya pada Neji saat festival kemarin, agaknya membuat sebagian bebannya terangkat. Dan omong-omong tentang Neji, Sasuke belum melihatnya sejak tadi.

"Dari tadi Neji tidak kelihatan," kata Sasuke.

Hinata mendadak terlihat agak murung ketika menjawab, "Kak Neji sakit. Kemarin malam setelah pulang dari festival, mendadak kondisinya drop. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya."

"Oh," komentar Sasuke, tak bisa menahan nada dingin dalam suaranya yang rupanya disadari oleh Hinata.

"A-aku tahu Kak Neji sudah bersikap buruk pada Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Bisa dimengerti kalau kau marah padanya," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar nyaris sedih, "Tapi kuharap kau jangan terlalu menekannya, Sasuke. Dia sudah cukup tertekan dengan situasi yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini. Masalah dengan Sakura, ditambah beban pelajaran yang menumpuk. Kurasa sakitnya kali ini karena dia stres –kau tahu kan, kakakku bukan tipe yang suka _curhat_."

Masalahnya tidak mudah untuk memaafkan Neji setelah melihat dampak perbuatannya terhadap Sakura. "Terserah deh."

Panjang umur. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup dari arah koridor, dan Neji muncul. Cowok itu memang terlihat tidak sehat. Wajahnya pucat dan berantakan. Rambut panjangnya yang biasanya terkucir rapi kini dibiarkan tergerai. Tubuhnya tampak jauh lebih kurus di balik sweter gombrong dan _training _yang dikenakannya.

"Kakak!" serta merta Hinata melompat bangun dari duduknya dan menghambur ke arah Neji, "Kenapa keluar? Sudah merasa lebih baik, kah? Buburnya sudah dimakan? Sudah minum obat?" cecarnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," gumam Neji, menahan tangan Hinata yang terulur hendak memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Hanya ingin mengambil minum –Ah, halo, Sasuke," sapanya saat ia melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membalasnya, hanya memandangnya dengan dahi dikerutkan.

"Kak Neji duduk saja di sini. Biar aku yang ambilkan." Gadis itu lantas menggiring kakak sepupunya yang hanya bisa pasrah untuk duduk di kursi berlengan yang ditempatinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mengerling ragu ke arah Sasuke sebelum berbalik pergi.

Suasana menjadi sangat kaku begitu Hinata menghilang di tangga. Keduanya jelas masih belum melupakan situasi saat terakhir kali mereka bersinggungan yang tidak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan, terutama Sasuke. Meskipun tidak terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap bermusuhan, tetapi ekspresi masam yang terpasang di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia masih menyalahkan Neji atas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura –Neji tidak bisa menyalahkannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana sekolah?" Neji bertanya dalam usahanya memecah keheningan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan itu. "Kudengar dari Hinata, kau salah satu peraih nilai komulatif tertinggi."

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menggerutu tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, "Hn."

"Tidak sulit untuk orang secerdas kau, eh?"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Neji memperhatikannya mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku dan mulai mengutak-atik benda itu, jelas-jelas mengabaikannya. Neji hanya bisa mengulum senyum maklum, kendati sedikit tersinggung.

"Bagaimana…" Neji menahan kata-katanya sejenak, agak ragu, "…bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Seharusnya kau tanya sendiri padanya, kalau kau memang peduli," gumam Sasuke tak acuh.

Neji menghenyakkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi seraya menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa muncul di depannya lagi tanpa membuatnya terluka, Sasuke," ujarnya pelan, lalu mengulum senyum samar ke arah lawan bicaranya, "Dan aku juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko mendapatkan bogem mentah."

Sasuke mendengus. "Betul," komentarnya sinis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya para Neji, sejenak bimbang, sebelum berkata enggan, "Sakura baik-baik saja. Dia tidak lagi sering menangis, kalau itu yang ingin kau dengar."

Neji mengangguk. "Itu sangat melegakan. Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik setelah kekacauan yang kubuat. Dia membutuhkan orang sepertimu, yang _sungguh-sungguh _peduli padanya," jawab Neji.

.

.

Tempat itu ternyata sangat jauh dari bayangan Sakura sebelumnya. Tadinya ia mengira Sai akan mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran di alam terbuka –mungkin di pinggir danau—dengan meja-meja bertaplak linen putih lengkap dengan lilin, _life music _berupa dentingan piano yang indah, lantai dansa mungil tempat para pengunjung bisa berdansa, dan sebagainya yang mewakili pribadi Sai yang –menurutnya—romantis.

Ternyata tidak.

Tempat itu memang terletak di pinggir danau kecil tak jauh dari KAA, dan sejauh mengamatan Sakura, yang sempat terperangah beberapa saat beberapa detik setelah mereka sampai, sama sekali bukan restoran, melainkan lebih seperti tempat yang biasa digunakan anak-anak muda Konoha _nongkrong._ _Life music _yang dimaksudkan bukanlah musik-musik romantis yang dimainkan dengan piano dan semacamnya seperti yang ia bayangkan, melainkan berasal dari _band _yang memainkan musik yang berdentum-dentum di atas sebuah panggung. Sementara lantai dansa di depannya dipenuhi orang-orang muda yang menonton dengan riuh rendah –sembari berjoget pula.

Tapi entah bagaimana Sakura tidak bisa tidak menyukai tempat itu. Sakura yang terbiasa mendengarkan band-band sekolah –juga karena darah musisi dari ayahnya—segera tahu bahwa musik yang dimainkan bukan musik yang asal-asalan. Aransemennya sangat keren dan suara vokalisnya juga bisa mengimbangi musiknya dengan asyik. Mereka sudah seperti musisi yang sudah profesional, meskipun tampaknya usia mereka tidak lebih tua darinya dan Sai.

"Ini adalah tempat anak-anak KAA sering berkumpul," jelas Sai sementara Sakura memandang antusias ke arah panggung. "Kadang-kadang menjadi ajang pamer –biasalah."

Itu menjelaskan semuanya. "Kalau pamernya sekeren itu sih, tidak apa-apa," seru Sakura keras, mengatasi kebisingan di sekeliling mereka.

Sai kemudian membimbingnya menyelap-nyelip di kerumunan orang menuju tangga yang mengarah ke _café _di lantai dua. Tempat itu begitu penuh sampai-sampai Sakura harus berpegangan pada lengan Sai supaya tidak terpisah.

Suasana café-nya cukup tenang jika dibandingkan dengan keriuhan di bawah. Pengunjungnya pun tidak begitu ramai –barangkali karena saat itu sudah lewat jam makan malam. Dengan penerangan yang diatur tidak terlalu terang, meja-meja mungil yang dilengkapi dengan lilin, dan jendela besar di sepanjang dinding yang menampilkan pemandangan langsung ke arah danau yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan dan lampu-lampu hias, tempat itu sebetulnya bisa menjadi tempat kencan yang romantis. Belum lagi musik yang diputar dari pengeras suara juga sangat mendukung –entah mengapa keriuhan di bawah tidak begitu terdengar.

Setelah duduk dan memesan makanan, keduanya pun terlibat obrolan ringan tentang pertunjukkan _showcase _yang baru saja mereka saksikan beberapa waktu yang lalu, juga tentang sekolah dan teman-teman mereka. Sesekali disela oleh beberapa kenalan Sai dari sekolah lamanya yang menyapa –termasuk seorang cowok yang luar biasa tampan seperti manekin berjalan, yang entah mengapa memandang Sakura dengan tidak suka ketika ia mendatangi meja mereka, dan sebaliknya, memberi Sai tatapan memuja.

"Astaga…" gumam Sakura begitu cowok itu pergi, membelalak tak percaya pada punggungnya.

"Dia dari departemen tari, pernah memintaku melukisnya sekali saat aku masih di KAA, _half naked,_" jelas Sai santai seraya mengangkat gelas airnya ke bibir, menenggak isinya sedikit.

"Lalu kau melukisnya?" tanya Sakura. Setengah geli, setengah penasaran.

Sai meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja, mengangkat bahu. "Yeah. Karena waktu itu aku belum mengerti. Kakakku menertawaiku habis-habisan gara-gara itu."

"Oh," Sakura nyengir, membayangkan keluguan Sai saat cowok itu berusaha memikatnya. _Clueless._ "Romantis sekali."

Sai meringis. "Selalu ada orang seperti itu," komentarnya, seakan ditaksir oleh seorang _cowok _bukan hal aneh.

Tertawa kecil, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Sejenak ia memandangi permukaan danau yang berkilauan, sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada dek di bawah sana. Tempat beberapa muda-mudi tampak sedang bercengkerama mesra, mengobrol sambil berpegangan tangan. Berkencan di bawah siraman cahaya bulan, benar-benar romantis. Mau tak mau perasaan iri menyusupi hati Sakura menyaksikan itu semua. Dan ia mulai membayangkan dirinya sendiri di sana, di dalam rengkuhan lengan seorang cowok berwajah samar-samar, menikmati keheningan yang nyaman bersama-sama.

Alunan _Pretty Boy _milik M2M terdengar lamat-lamat dari pengeras suara. Sakura menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, mengulas senyum menerawang ke arah danau. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari ketika Sai diam-diam mengabadikan momen itu.

Malam itu berlangsung sangat menyenangkan. Seusai makan malam –yang benar-benar enak—mereka menyempatkan diri sejenak menonton pertunjukkan musik di bawah. Bahkan Sai mengajaknya berdansa ketika band mulai memainkan lagu berirama salsa. Bertekad untuk melewatkan waktu dengan bersenang-senang, Sakura menerima tawaran itu, meskipun ia sedikit gugup mengingat ia tidak begitu mahir dalam hal ini dan di sekeliling mereka pasangan-pasangan berdansa begitu lincahnya. Sai yang memang pernah belajar dansa di sekolah lamanya, berbaik hati membimbing gadis itu langkah demi langkah, yang selalu berakhir dengan Sakura menginjak kakinya.

"Kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sudah berada di beranda rumah nomor dua-delapan _Blossoms Street. _Mata gadis itu memandang khawatir ke kaki Sai yang sengaja turun mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sai enteng, "Paling hanya bengkak."

Wajah Sakura merona merah. "Harusnya tadi aku tidak menerima tawaranmu berdansa. Aku memang payah jika berhubungan dengan _dance._"

"Tapi kau berdansa dengan Neji saat pementasan," kata Sai.

"Itu kan berbeda," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku bisa sedikit kalau _waltz. _Salsa? Ya, ampun… kau seharusnya mengajak Ino! Dia—" Sakura buru-buru menutup mulutnya begitu sadar apa yang baru ia katakan. "Maaf…" gumamnya, merasa bersalah. "Aku keceplosan."

Tapi Sai tidak terlihat marah. Ia malah tersenyum. "Lain kali kau harus mempelajari yang ini. Setelah itu kita bisa dansa lagi," ujarnya, seolah ia tidak pernah mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya disebut.

"Um… oke." Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya, nyengir.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Tidurlah yang nyenyak," ucap Sai seraya mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "Selamat malam."

Sakura mengangguk. "Makasih untuk malam ini, Sai."

Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan aman –dan mengucapkan maaf pada Azami karena mengantar putrinya pulang terlalu larut—Sai kembali ke mobilnya. Cowok itu tidak langsung bergerak pulang. Sejenak ia duduk di dalam mobilnya, mengawasi ketika lampu kamar Sakura menyala dan bayangan gadis itu muncul di sana sebelum kemudian menghilang lagi. Sebuah getaran kecil yang berasal dari saku _blazer-_nya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Rupanya ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dari Sasuke. Dan apa yang dilihatnya dari isi pesan singkat itu membuatnya menyeringai lebar. Hanya ada satu kata yang ditulis dalam huruf balok: _"WHATEVER!"_

.

.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membuka ponsel canggihnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali semenjak pesan _cari-cari perkara _dari Sai masuk. Saat itu ia –dan Itachi dan Hana—sudah meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dan ia tengah duduk di bangku depan mobil sementara kakaknya pergi untuk mengantar Hana sekaligus menjemput Rufus.

Di sana, di layar ponselnya, segera saja terpampang sederetan foto yang baru dikirimkan Sai. Sebagian besar menampilkan dirinya sendiri bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda –Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? Mereka berfoto berdua, nyengir sok imut ke arah kamera dengan berbagai pose dan jika dilihat dari latarnya, sepertinya mereka sedang berada di restoran atau semacamnya. Lagaknya sudah seperti pasangan kekasih saja, sungut Sasuke dalam hati.

Sampai ia berhenti pada gambar terakhir –dan satu-satunya gambar yang diberi pesan oleh pengirimnya. Dan itu juga satu-satunya foto yang mungkin diambil tanpa sepengetahuan objeknya sehingga tampak alami.

Itu adalah gambar _close up _Sakura. Gadis itu tidak sedang memandang ke arah kamera, melainkan ke arah lain. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis sementara matanya menerawang jauh. Cahaya lembut yang entah berasal dari mana tampak berpendar di kulit dan rambutnya yang terurai ke bahu, memantul di bola matanya yang bening sehingga tampak berkilauan seperti sepasang permata emerald. Sakura benar-benar terlihat cantik di sana.

Namun pesan yang tertera di sana benar-benar merusak _mood-_nya.

'_Kenangan tentang malam menyenangkan yang kulewatkan bersama gadis manis ini kutitipkan padamu. Dia sangat cantik malam ini. Envy me, Sasuke… *smirk*'_

Kurang ajar.

Namun matanya dengan bandel tetap terpacang pada gambar yang terpampang manis di layar ponselnya. Setidaknya sampai suara pintu mobil yang dibuka membuat perhatiannya –dengan enggan—teralih. Rufus melompat ke bangku belakang dan menyalak menyapanya.

"Hei, Ruf," sapa Sasuke, mengulurkan tangan ke belakang untuk membelai anjingnya, "Bersenang-senang dengan Kiba, eh?"

Rufus menyalak lagi sambil mengibaskan ekornya riang.

"Pengkhianat."

"Siapa yang pengkhianat?" tanya Itachi ketika ia masuk dan menempati tempatnya semula di belakang roda kemudi. "Suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," gerutu Sasuke.

Itachi yang sedang memasang _seatbelt-_nya, memandang adiknya dengan penasaran, kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu dalam genggaman Sasuke. Tanpa peringatan, ia merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Sasuke yang segera memprotes dan berusaha merebut kembali miliknya. Itachi dengan cepat menjauhkan benda itu dari jangkauan tangan adiknya.

"KAK—"

"Hee… Sakura, ya?" Itachi menyeringai melihat gambar gadis yang dikenalnya di sana, "Manis juga."

Rona merah menjalar di wajah Sasuke yang pucat. "Kak, kembalikan!"

Itachi mengabaikan protes adiknya. Ia telah membaca pesan yang ada di sana dan mulai tertawa. "Sai, ya? Boleh juga dia… Ouh, adikku cemburu!"

"YEAH! WHATEVER! KEMBALIKAN ITU SEKARANG!" raung Sasuke.

Tampaknya besok akan ada seseorang yang dapat masalah.

.

.

Yeah. Memangnya Sai bakal peduli?

_Ha ha…_

.

.

**TBC…**

.

.

_Whoozah! Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini, un! Capek un! Mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan –karena aku ngerasa nurun banget di chapter ini. Gajeeee… ya, sudahlah—Sekarang waktunya parade alesan kenapa adpetannya telat *banget*, termasuk fic-fic yang lain: (1) Sibuk. Alesan klasik. Ngerjain revisi skripsweet, ngejer dosen, nyiapin buat wisuda, dsb. (2) Gak tau kenapa, sejak TA beres, sense nulisku seperti lenyap entah kemana. Setiap ngebuka word, bukannya ngetik sesuatu malah banyak bengongnya. Nulis satu paragraf aja susah banget. (3) Terdistraksi oleh serial Korea 'My Girlfirend is a Gumiho/My Girlfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox'. Habis ceritanya seru sih, udah nonton satu episode gak bisa berhenti sampe satu keping dvd selesai diputer semua. Apalagi banyak cameo dari serial 'He's Beautiful' (UEE, Park Shin Hye dan si Jeremy) dan chemistry Dae Woong n Mi Ho bikin geregetan. Jarang-jarang ada drama Korea romance yang bisa kutonton tanpa pingin ngebejek-bejek karakter cewek utamanya, un. XD _

_Gimana tanggepannya tentang chapter ini? Monoton? Kepanjangan? Terlalu banyak curhat? O.o_

_Btw, karena sudah hampir mendekati ending, saya kepingin minta pendapat. Enaknya ultah Saku yang ke-17 diceritain tak, ya? Atau dijadiin hint aja buat di edisi liburannya –pas ultah Sasuke? Atau yang diceritain pas ultah ke-18 aja, waktu dia nerima hadiah lukisan dari Sai? Atau enggak dua-duanya? O.o Aku mah pinginnya gak diceritain (atau seenggaknya satu aja), biar chapter depan bisa timeskip ke acara wisuda angkatannya Neji dkk n prom. Habis itu bisa langsung ke edisi liburan deh! Ketemu Akatsuki dkk… Abis itu epilog deh, terus tamat deh… Hoho… *Ini mah dasar authornya aja yang males, pingin cepet-cepet namatin serial ini. :p*_

_Oke deh, segitu aja. Saya lupa tadi mau ngomong apa lagi di AN. Ya sudahlah… -_-a_

_Terakhir, terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mengapresiasi serial panjang ini sampe sekarang. Alhamdulillah… ^^_


	87. Chapter 86

Usia tujuh belas barangkali merupakan usia yang sakral bagi sebagian orang. Usia di mana kau sudah resmi melepas status sebagai bocah ingusan dan mulai menikmati status baru sebagai orang dewasa –atau setidaknya, _mulai_ dewasa. Banyak hal baru yang kau dapatkan saat menginjak usia itu. Mendapatkan kartu identitas pribadimu sendiri dan bukannya sekedar kartu pelajar dengan foto _culun_, surat izin mengemudi milikmu sendiri sehingga kau tidak perlu was-was bakal kena tilang setiap kali membawa kabur mobil orangtuamu. Yah, hal-hal semacam itulah…

Ah, dan biasanya pada hari yang penting itu, semua orang akan memperlakukanmu secara istimewa. _Sweet seventeen_ hanya terjadi satu kali dalam seumur hidup, kan?

Dan Sakura Haruno adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang beranggapan demikian. Setelah masa-masa berat yang telah dilewatinya selama bulan-bulan sebelumnya, rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar lagi menanti hari istimewa itu. Awal musim semi tahun itu, ketika udara mulai menghangat dan kuncup-kuncup baru mulai bermunculan, ia sudah siap menyongsong hari-hari baru di usianya yang ketujuh belas tahun.

.

.

Alunan musik _beat _masih terdengar dari balik sebuah pintu berlabelkan _Sakura's Room _di rumah nomor dua delapan pagi itu. Sesekali suara seorang gadis terdengar ikut mendendangkan lirik lagu milik salah satu _boyband _favorit yang sedang diputar. Tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk melihat bahwa suasana gadis manis pemilik kamar itu sedang sangat riang. Luar biasa riang, malah. Lihat saja wajahnya yang seperti tak bisa berhenti nyengir itu.

Maklum saja, karena hari itu adalah tanggal dua puluh delapan bulan ketiga, bertepatan dengan hari di mana ia menghirup udara untuk pertama kalinya di dunia tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. _Sweet seventeen._

Kini gadis yang tengah berulangtahun itu meletakkan sisir yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk merapikan rambutnya ke atas meja dan tersenyum puas pada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang sudah berdandan rapi di cermin rias. Sekarang ia sudah siap menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa –juga sudah tak sabar menunggu kejutan apa pun yang _mungkin _akan diterimanya nanti.

Sudah menjadi semacam tradisi dalam keluarganya, setiap ada anggota keluarga yang berulang tahun akan dijadikan semacam _tokoh utama _selama seharian penuh, di mana anggota keluarga yang lain akan memenuhi apa pun keinginan sang tokoh utama itu. Seperti ketika Himeko Haruno, mendiang kakak perempuan Sakura, berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas.

Hari itu semua anggota keluarga –termasuk para pegawai di restoran dan Yamato yang saat itu adalah pacarnya—berkumpul untuknya. Saat itu restoran diliburkan dan Hiroyuki mengundang semuanya untuk piknik bersama dan melewatkan waktu beramai-ramai seharian. Benar-benar menyenangkan, tepat seperti yang diinginkan Hime di mana semua orang-orang yang disayanginya berkumpul. Acara kumpul-kumpul terakhir sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhir beberapa bulan kemudian karena sakit.

Teringat hal itu membuat senyum Sakura sedikit memudar. Kakak dan ayahnya sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang. Yamato yang sudah seperti kakak laki-laki baginya juga tidak lagi tinggal di Konoha. Mendadak ia merasa agak kesepian.

Namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya pemikiran itu dan segera menggantinya dengan bayangan-bayangan menyenangkan yang lain. Toh ia masih memiliki ibu dan paman yang pasti tidak akan melewatkan hari istimewanya ini. Belum lagi sahabat-sahabatnya…

Tiba-tiba saja harapannya melambung tinggi. _Hari ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa merasakannya…_

Suara Azami yang memanggilnya dari lantai bawah segera membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian berpaling dari cermin seraya menyerukan jawaban, menyambar ranselnya yang telah siap di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu bergegas turun.

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, ibunya menyambutnya dengan sarapan istimewa yang sudah terhidang di meja makan –kue panekuk dengan potongan buah stroberi dan banyak sirup maple, lengkap dengan segelas sari jeruk segar yang baru diperas.

Sakura bergegas menghampirinya sambil memasang senyum cerah. "Wow, kelihatannya sangat enak," ucapnya seraya melempar tasnya ke salah satu bangku kosong yang mengitari meja makan.

Azami tersenyum keibuan. "Tentu saja, Sayang. Ibu sengaja buat kesukaanmu." Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih Sakura ke dalam rengkuhan tangannya dan mencium kedua pipi serta dahinya dengan penuh sayang. "Selamat hari jadi, Sakura," ucapnya setelah menarik diri. Jemarinya mengusap-usap sebagian kecil pipi putrinya yang tak sengaja terkena noda lipstiknya.

"Terimakasih, Ibu…" sahut Sakura berseri-seri, kemudian mendudukkan diri di bangku. Ibunya duduk di bangku yang lain, menarik secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri dan menyesapnya perlahan sementara mengawasi putrinya yang mulai menekuni sarapannya dengan gembira.

Azami tersenyum seraya meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas meja. "Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, ya? Sama sekali tidak terasa…" ujarnya sedikit menerawang, "Rasanya baru kemarin Ibu melahirkanmu, melihatmu merangkak, belajar berjalan… sekarang tiba-tiba saja bayi kecil Ibu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis."

Sakura mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya sebelum menyahut sambil nyengir, "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar Ibu berkata seperti itu –Tunggu dulu…" Sakura meletakkan satu jarinya di dagu, berpura-pura berpikir, "Ah! Waktu kakak berulangtahun yang ketujuh belas, Ibu juga bilang begitu, kan?"

Azami tertawa, tidak tampak terkejut. "Oh, ya?"

"Dan Ibu juga sering bilang begitu setiap aku bercerita tentang cowok-cowok," kata Sakura, mengerucutkan bibirnya berpura merajuk. "Ibu tidak kreatif, ah," lanjutnya sebelum kemudian nyengir lagi dan kembali mengangkat potongan lain sarapannya ke mulut.

Azami hanya terkekeh-kekeh mendengar perkataan putrinya itu. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya. "Nah, Sakura…" ujar Azami selang beberapa saat, "Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk hari hadiah ulangtahunmu, hm?"

Senyum di wajah gadis bermata hijau itu melebar. Sepertinya perannya sebagai _Tokoh Utama _di hari istimewanya sudah dimulai, meskipun sebenarnya ia belum benar-benar memikirkan apa yang ia _sangat _inginkan untuk ulangtahunnya. Sakura lantas menelan makanannya, meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas piring, kemudian menyeruput jus jeruknya sementara matanya mulai menerawang, menimbang-nimbang.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang menjadi pertimbangannya, sebuah barang, atau hal lain. Aturannya adalah, satu orang akan memberikan satu untukmu. Saat masih ada mendiang ayah dan kakaknya, Sakura bisa mendapatkan tiga jenis hadiah. Tetapi sekarang hanya tinggal ia dan ibunya. Mau tak mau, ia hanya mendapatkan satu saja –dan ia tidak ingin terlalu memberatkan ibunya, mengingat kondisi keuangan keluarganya juga belum terlalu stabil.

Masalahnya… apa?

Melihat putrinya yang tampak bingung untuk memutuskan, Azami kemudian membuat penawaran, "Bagaimana kalau Ibu memberimu mentahnya saja, hm? Kau bisa memikirkan apa yang kau inginkan sambil jalan. Bagaimana?"

"Ung…" Sakura mempertimbangkan, masih ragu –apakah yang ia inginkan memang sebuah barang.

"Atau… kau ingin ibu membuatkan sebuah pesta ulangtahun untukmu?"

"Eh…" Sakura meringis tidak yakin.

Terakhir kali orangtuanya membuatkan pesta ulangtahun untuknya adalah saat usianya sepuluh tahun –sudah lama sekali. Dan setelah tahun itu mereka tidak pernah menyelenggarakan pesta lagi, lebih memilih mengadakan kumpul keluarga biasa dan makan malam bersama –tanpa balon, permainan konyol maupun kertas hias yang memenuhi ruangan. Kadang mengundang beberapa teman –biasanya Ino—tapi jelas bukan pesta. Memikirkan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian di sebuah pesta, tidak peduli itu pesta ulangtahunnya sendiri, membuatnya gugup.

Akhirnya Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa acara makan malam biasa saja, Bu. Dengan Paman Kakashi."

Azami tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu akhir pekan ini kita akan makan malam keluarga. Kita akan mengundang dokter Rin juga. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sakura berseri-seri. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin mengobrol banyak dengan calon bibinya itu. Sejak ia tahu Rin memintanya menjadi pendamping pengantinnya saat pernikahannya nanti, Sakura belum sekalipun bicara dengannya lagi. "Sekalian aku ingin mendengar detail rencana pernikahan mereka. Aku juga ingin tahu tentang gaun pendamping pengantinku!"

"Dan kau juga bisa mengundang pacar dan teman-temanmu," tambah Azami, dengan sukses membuat putrinya mendengking,

"Ibu, aku tidak punya pacar!" protesnya dengan wajah memerah.

Azami membuat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Entah sungguhan, atau hanya berpura-pura untuk menggoda putrinya. "Lho? Bukannya kau sering keluar bersama Sai akhir-akhir ini, Sakura?"

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan biasa, tidak pacaran," Sakura menyahut cepat.

"Sayang sekali… Ibu sangat menyukai Sai. Anaknya manis dan sopan sekali. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia cowok yang menyenangkan dan sangat lucu—"

"Kalau begitu Ibu saja yang pacaran dengannya," sela Sakura cemberut, menyambar kembali alat makannya, "Kami cuma teman –sahabat—tidak lebih dari itu. Tidak juga dengan Sasuke," tambahnya cepat sebelum Azami sempat bicara apa pun lagi. "Aku tahu Ibu mau ngomong apa tentang Sasuke. Ibu mau bilang dia cakep, kan?"

Ibunya tertawa renyah. "Yah… apa pun itu, kau bisa mengundang mereka juga kalau kau mau, Nak."

Tentu saja ia akan mengundang ketiga sahabat baiknya itu, pikir Sakura sambil memasukkan potongan lain sarapannya ke mulut. Dan Ino juga, kalau sahabatnya itu mau mengenyampingkan egonya untuk mau duduk satu meja dengan Sai –sekedar informasi, hubungan kedua mantan kekasih itu tidak begitu baik sejak mereka putus. Mereka tidak saling bicara dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain saat berada dalam satu ruangan, walaupun Sakura cukup yakin mereka sebenarnya masih saling memikirkan. Yah, gadis itu hanya bisa berharap situasi yang membuat canggung di antara kedua teman baiknya itu tidak bertahan terlalu lama.

Telepon dari ruang keluarga tiba-tiba berdering. Azami segera meletakkan cangkir teh yang sedang disesapnya dan beranjak ke ruang keluarga sementara Sakura melanjutkan sarapannya. Tak lama kemudian suara ibunya yang antusias terdengar dan saat berikutnya wanita itu kembali ke ruang makan sambil membawa gagang telepon di tangannya.

"Yamato," beritahu Azami seraya mengangsurkan benda itu pada putrinya.

Sakura memekik gembira. Cepat-cepat ia menenggak jus jeruknya sebelum meraih gagang telepon. "Halo?" sapanya semangat.

"_Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…" _suara pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri terdengar dari seberang sambungan, menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untuknya. Sakura mengikik tertahan mendengarnya. _"Happy birthday, Dear Sakura… Happy birthday to you… Selamat hari jadi, adikku sayang…"_

"Aaa… Makasih, kakakku sayang…" balas Sakura berseri-seri. "Kangennya…"

Yamato tertawa. "_Sama di sini. Bagaimana kabarmu, hm? Sudah lama tidak mengobrol, ya?"_

"Aku baik. Kau bagaimana? Iyaa… Kau tega sekali tidak pernah meneleponku lagi!" Sakura sedikit merajuk.

"_Maaf, maaf… Yang penting kan sekarang aku sudah menelepon. Senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu lagi, Sakura."_

Sakura nyengir. "Haah… pasti gara-gara kau keasyikan di Kiri. Banyak cewek cantiknya kan di sana? Ngaku saja!"

Yamato terkekeh-kekeh di seberang. _"Bukannya begitu. Kelasku lumayan padat di sini dan aku juga harus kerja setelah jam kuliah. Tapi yah… cewek-cewek di sini memang cantik-cantik. Apa lagi yang di dekat pantai," _tambahnya dengan nada bergurau.

"Huu… dasar laki-laki!" Sakura mengikik. "Sekarang kau ada di mana? Kenapa ramai sekali di belakangmu?" –dari seberang memang terdengar bising dengan suara orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berseliweran.

"_Oh! Er…" _Yamato terdengar agak gugup. _"Aku sedang ada di jalan menuju kampus. Kau belum berangkat ke sekolah?" _tanyanya cepat.

"Sebentar lagi."

Sayangnya obrolan menyenangkan itu harus berakhir tak lama kemudian karena Yamato tampaknya sangat sibuk di seberang sana –entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat suasana hati Sakura yang memang sudah bagus bertambah riang. Dua kejutan sudah di awal hari istimewanya.

Berharap melihat kejutan lagi, Sakura dengan penuh semangat meraih ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Barangkali saja ada pesan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya… yang ternyata tidak ada. Sakura menghela napasnya, merasa sedikit kecewa. Namun buru-buru ia menepis perasaan itu.

_Tidak apa-apa. Dua puluh empat jam kan masih belum berakhir…_

.

.

Kesibukan pagi hari yang biasa mulai terasa di gerbang utama _Konoha High. _Anak-anak dengan tas tersampir di bahu dan buku tergenggam di tangan terlihat berdatangan dari segala penjuru. Menaiki sepeda, berjalan kaki ataupun menaiki bus umum yang baru saja berhenti di halte dekat sana, langkah mereka tertuju pada tujuan yang sama: sekolah, bersiap mengisi kepala-kepala mereka dengan pasokan ilmu untuk menjalani kehidupan mereka ke depannya.

Atau malah berencana akan tidur seharian di kelas? Membolos? Pacaran? Entahlah… Apa pun alasan yang tersimpan di balik wajah-wajah tidak-terlalu-polos nan ceria para remaja itu, datang ke sekolah seakan sudah menjadi kebutuhan. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang sosialisasi?

Dan omong-omong tentang sosialisasi, Sakura sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Itu terlihat dari senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya semenjak _station wagon _yang mengantarnya meninggalkan rumah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yap, Azami sengaja mengantarkan putri tercintanya ke sekolah khusus di hari istimewanya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku turun dulu, Bu," pamit Sakura sambil melepaskan _seat belt. _Gadis itu baru saja mencangklengkan tasnya ke pundak dan hendak membuka pintu ketika ibunya kembali memanggil namanya. Sakura menoleh pada bangku di belakang roda kemudi dengan alis terangkat. "Ya?"

Azami meraih ke jok belakang, mengambil tas tangannya yang ia letakkan di sana dan merogohnya, menarik dompet. Sakura mengerjap ketika ibunya itu mulai menghitung lembaran demi lembaran di dalamnya dan mengambil beberapa. Oke, bukan beberapa, tapi hampir segepok yang kemudian dengan sukses membuat Sakura ternganga ketika Azami mengulurkan tumpukan itu padanya.

"Pakai ini untuk membeli hadiah ulangtahunmu, Sayang," kata Azami sambil tersenyum seakan memberikan segepok uang pada putrinya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dilakukan.

"T—Tapi, Bu…" Sakura memandang uang itu, menelan ludah, lalu menatap ibunya. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa girang atau sebaliknya. Ini kali pertama orangtuanya memberi uang dalam jumlah sebanyak itu –bahkan uang saku bulanannya tidak sebanyak itu! Mungkin jumlahnya dua kali, atau tiga kali lipat! "…ini terlalu banyak."

Azami menghela napas, kemudian meraih tangan Sakura dan menekankan uang itu di atas telapaknya. "Sudah, terima saja."

"Ibu…" Sakura hendak memprotes lagi, tapi ibunya menyelanya cepat,

"Sakura, Ibu sudah lama sekali tidak memberikanmu barang-barang yang bagus. Kadang-kadang kau malah menggunakan milik kakakmu dan bukannya membeli sesuatu yang baru untuk dirimu sendiri." Jeda sejenak sementara Azami menatap putrinya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedih. "Ibu hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang benar-benar layak, Sakura. Mungkin tidak mewah, tetapi Ibu harap uang itu cukup. Kalau kau tidak ingin menggunakannya, kau bisa menabungnya. Ibu percaya kau bisa menggunakan uang itu dengan bijaksana. Hm?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ditatapnya uang yang tergenggam dalam tangannya, bimbang. Gadis itu sungguh tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya, tetapi jika ia menolaknya, itu pasti akan mengecewakan Azami –dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya di hari ulangtahunnya.

"Baiklah, Bu," kata Sakura akhirnya, melempar senyum berterimakasih pada Azami, "Makasih_…" _ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk sang ibu erat-erat, _"…_makasih banyak, Ibu.._."_

Azami mengusap-usap punggung putrinya penuh sayang sebagai balasannya, sebelum melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau masuk. Jangan sampai telat seperti pamanmu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak akan." Ia pun berbalik untuk membuka pintu dan melompat turun.

"Ah, Sakura!" panggil Azami lagi sebelum Sakura menutup pintu mobil. Ia meraih ke jok belakang dan mengambil sebuah tas kecil yang sudah ia persiapkan tadi: bekal makan siang istimewa yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk Sakura dan adik iparnya. "Jangan lupa berikan pada Kakashi kalau kau bertemu dengannya."

"Oke. Hari ini aku ada kelasnya sebelum makan siang," sahut Sakura riang seraya mengambil tas itu dari tangan ibunya. "Sampai ketemu nanti sore, Bu," pamitnya, lalu menutup pintu mobil.

Azami masih di sana selama beberapa saat lagi, mengawasi sang putri yang berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Seulas senyum lembut terulas di bibirnya. Dan tak lama, _station wagon _itu pun bergerak perlahan menjauhi sekolah.

.

.

"Kan sudah pernah kubilang," cowok berambut pirang jabrik itu berkata santai pada sahabatnya, seraya melempar cengiran lima jari yang sudah menjadi _trade mark-_nya, "Dari kita bertiga, hanya kau yang paling ahli membuat dia jengkel."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban si pirang. _Sudah kuduga dia bakal ngomong begitu, _pikirnya. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang brengsek," gerutunya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke loker. Ia mengambil beberapa buku dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas sementara Naruto tertawa.

"Persis," kekehnya.

"Sialan."

Naruto menutup pintu lokernya sendiri. Cowok itu masih nyengir ketika ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu lokernya, memain-mainkan bola sepak di tangannya seraya mengerling Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa minta pada Sai. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan."

"Akan kulakukan," sahut Sasuke cepat tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Naruto yang sudah menduga reaksi Sasuke memutar-mutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu sudah sepakat," katanya cerah. "Ini bakalan hebat!"

"_Yeah,_" Sasuke menggerutu lagi. Setelah selesai dengan buku-bukunya, ia menutup pintu lokernya dan menoleh. Tepat saat itu, Sai muncul dari ujung koridor, berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hei, _mates,_" sapa Sai pada Sasuke dan Naruto dengan senyum segarisnya yang biasa. "Kukira kita tidak akan membicarakan soal itu di sekolah," katanya setelah sejenak memandangi kedua orang di depannya bergantian.

"Memang tidak," sahut Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"_Well, _aku cuma mencoba meyakinkan kalau bagiannya adalah yang paling penting," tambah Naruto, sekali lagi memberi Sasuke cengiran yang membuat cowok itu gatal untuk menjejalkan bola yang dipegang Naruto ke mulut pemiliknya.

Sai mengangkat alisnya memandang Sasuke, memberinya tatapan _innocent _yang tak kalah menyebalkannya dari cengiran Naruto. "Aku bisa melakukannya kalau kau tidak mau, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napasnya keras-keras dengan jengkel, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Oi, jangan lupa rapat dengan jurnal jam makan siang nanti!" seru Sai ke punggung Sasuke.

Sementara di sampingnya, Naruto tertawa-tawa. "Dia cuma malu," kekehnya sambil memutar-mutar bola di tangannya.

"Dia tidak kelihatan malu waktu membawa kabur tokoh utama kita saat gladi bersih festival sekolah," komentar Sai sambil menyeringai tipis, masih memandangi arah di mana punggung Sasuke baru saja menghilang.

"Siapa yang kabur?" tanya suara anak perempuan di belakang mereka, sontak membuat kedua cowok itu menoleh ke asal suara. Gadis berambut merah muda berdiri di sana, melempar senyum ceria pada mereka. "Selamat pagi! Pagi yang cerah, ya?" Sakura berjalan melewati mereka menuju lokernya.

Sai dan Naruto bertukar pandang agak cemas. Apa Sakura tadi sempat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka? Bodoh sekali tidak melihat gadis itu datang.

Sakura memutar kombinasi kunci lokernya, masih memasang tampang ceria, jelas tidak memperhatikan ekspresi kaget kedua cowok di belakangnya. Kemudian ia menghentikan gerakannya, seakan tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Gadis itu lantas berbalik untuk memandang kedua sahabatnya lagi dengan penuh harap, lengkap dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sekali lagi kedua cowok itu bertukar pandang –kali ini dengan bingung.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tak ada yang berbicara. Sakura mulai tak sabar, kedua alisnya terangkat ketika menatap Naruto dan Sai yang masih memasang tampang bego, menunggu mereka mengatakan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan dengan mengajukan pertanyaan yang paling masuk akal untuk situasi membingungkan itu,

"Er… Kenapa kau memandangi kami seperti itu, Sakura?"

Kali ini ganti Sakura memandang mereka tak mengerti. "Kalian tidak ingat?"

"Ingat apa?" tanya Sai.

"Hari ini –Kalian tidak ingat hari ini?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hari Kamis?" jawab Naruto polos.

"Ah, benar! Aku ingat!" seru Sai tiba-tiba.

Sakura memutar kepalanya cepat ke arah cowok bermata eboni itu, tersenyum penuh harap.

"Bukankah hari ini ada kuis Kebudayaan Dunia?" –jawaban ini dengan sukses melenyapkan senyum di wajah Sakura, digantikan bibir yang terkatup tipis—"Astaga, aku belum belajar apa pun!"

"Ya ampun! Aku juga lupa!" seru Naruto menimpali, membuat bibir Sakura semakin tipis. Gadis itu meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas di pinggulnya, memandangi kedua cowok yang kini heboh sendiri karena belum belajar itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Oh, lupakan saja," gerutunya sambil membalik badan, menarik terbuka pintu lokernya. Cemberut.

Di belakangnya, Naruto memberi isyarat pada Sai dengan gerakan kepalanya. Cowok itu mengangguk paham. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Sakura, keduanya buru-buru kabur dari sana.

.

.

_Well. _Sepertinya awal harinya di sekolah tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Sakura. Di mana ia akan mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya atau hal-hal semacam itu. Tetapi nyatanya Naruto dan Sai sama sekali tidak ingat hari pentingnya ini. Mereka malah meributkan soal kuis yang nyatanya tidak jadi dilaksanakan karena Ibu Mitarashi, guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran itu, absen karena sakit perut—_Yeah, horee! —_Sebagai gantinya, mereka kuis Aljabar mendadak setelahnya –_Oh, tidak!_ _Bencana besar!_

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Lupakan saja. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak menyebut-nyebut soal ulangtahun dan memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Sepertinya cowokitu sedang uring-uringan soal urusan OSIS lagi atau entah apa, pikir Sakura.

Dan bahkan Ino pun lupa! Padahal di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, teman masa kecilnya itu termasuk salah satu yang paling awal memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Tapi kali ini tampaknya ia disibukkan dengan _urusan yang lebih penting _alias Si Idate. Pagi itu saat mereka berpapasan di koridor, Ino sibuk mengobrol mesra dengan cowoknya itu lewat ponsel dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang menyapanya.

Tadinya Sakura berusaha tidak ambil pusing. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin teman-temannya melupakan hari jadinya karena kegiatan di sekolah mereka yang memang tengah menggila. Turnamen sepakbola Naruto, kegiatan OSIS Sasuke, klub jurnal Sai yang mulai sibuk mempersiapkan program televisi sekolah yang baru saja disetujui, juga kompetisi _cheers _Ino –wajar saja jika mereka lupa. Tetapi semakin waktu berlalu, ia semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya. Terlebih saat pelajaran kosong Kebudayaan Dunia, ketiga Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto malah sibuk mengobrol sendiri tentang topik-topik _cowok _tanpa melibatkan dirinya. Menyebalkan sekali!

Sampai akhirnya jam pelajaran Aljabar berlalu, Sakura sudah bertekad tidak akan membuat dirinya sendiri jengkel lebih jauh lagi. Terlepas mereka ingat atau tidak ingat pada hari ulangtahunnya. Dan kelihatannya makan siang bersama dengan bekal istimewa yang sudah dibuatkan ibunya adalah ide bagus. Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus memberikan bekal Kakashi dulu.

Sementara teman-temannya mulai berhamburan dengan ribut meninggalkan kelas, Sakura bergegas beranjak dari bangkunya ke meja guru setelah bel istirahat berbunyi siang itu. Kakashi yang tengah merapikan tumpukan hasil kuis mengangkat wajahnya saat menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Ini dari Ibu," kata Sakura sembari mengangsurkan satu dari kotak makan siang yang dibawanya tadi pada guru yang juga pamannya itu.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Wah, sudah lama sekali… Terimakasih, Sakura. Taruh saja dulu di sana." Pria berambut putih-perak itu pun melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sakura memandang pamannya sejenak, bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga lupa. Sampai ia memutuskan mungkin Kakashi lupa juga kalau dilihat dari tingkahnya yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ke arah sana. _Ya sudahlah. _

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi tiba-tiba ketika Sakura berbalik hendak kembali ke bangkunya. Saat itu kelas sudah hampir kosong.

"Ya?" Sakura menyahut cepat, berharap kali ini ada yang ingat selain ibunya dan Yamato.

"Bisa bantu aku membawa ini ke kantor?"

Gadis itu pun dengan sukses dibuat cemberut lagi. Dan ditambah kenyataan saat ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai telah meninggalkan kelas tanpa menunggunya sama sekali tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik.

_Mengapa mereka memilih hari ini untuk mengabaikanku, sih? _

.

.

"Suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik, ya?" tanya Kakashi pada keponakannya ketika mereka sudah tiba di ruang guru.

Sakura menaruh tumpukan hasil kuis ke meja Kakashi, sama sekali tidak menjawab. Gadis itu tidak ingin menampakkan kejengkelannya di depan guru-guru. Terlebih ruangan itu sedang ramai sekarang. Di meja sebelah, guru olahraganya, Gai Maito, sedang bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu pada Pak Shiranui dan Pak Yamashiro tentang kans tim sepakbola sekolah mereka dalam turnamen sepakbola nanti. Sementara di meja yang lain, tampak beberapa guru wanita sedang mengobrol sambil mengikik seperti anak gadis.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Ia sudah duduk di bangkunya, mengambil gelas air di meja dan menyeruput sedikit sembari mengawasi Sakura. "Apa karena kuis yang tadi? Kau menemui kesulitan?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Tidak," sahutnya pelan. "Bukan itu."

Saat itu perhatian Kakashi teralih pada kotak makan siang yang dibawakan Sakura untuknya. Dibukanya kotak makan bersusun tiga itu di atas mejanya dan matanya melebar melihat menu makan siang istimewa di dalamnya: beraneka macam _shushi. _"Wah… kelihatannya enak. Dalam rangka apa?"

Sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Pak Namiashi, guru Sejarahnya, menyela dari belakangnya, "Wah… Istimewa sekali bekalnya, Pak Hatake? Dari calon istrimu, eh?"

"Ah, bukan," sahut Kakashi, terkekeh. "Dari kakak iparku –Ibunya Sakura Haruno." Ia lalu menawari koleganya itu untuk ikut mencicipi.

Tak lama, guru-guru lain yang tertarik oleh komentar antusias guru Sejarah itu atas kelezatan masakan Azami, ikut berdatangan ke meja itu karena penasaran. Kakashi dengan senang hati menawarkan makan siangnya. Untungnya Azami memang menyiapkan lebih untuknya.

"Ibunya Sakura pintar sekali memasak," komentar Ibu Kurenai, guru Biologi, seraya mengangkat sepotong telur gulung. "Kau juga pastinya jago masak juga, bukan?"

Sakura meringis, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Untung saja Kurenai tampaknya tidak menuntut untuk menjawab. Wanita berambut hitam itu sibuk menyuapkan potongan telurnya untuk dicicipi Pak Asuma Sarutobi, guru _Science, _yang baru dinikahinya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Tentu saja dia pandai masak," timpal Kakashi bangga. "Apalagi sekarang usianya sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Benar kan, Sakura?" pria itu mengedipkan mata ke arahnya.

Sakura mengerjap. Tadinya ia mengira pamannya itu sama sekali lupa hari ulang tahunnya. "Er…"

"Selamat hari jadi, Nak," ucap Kakashi lagi.

Tepat setelah pamannya mengucapkan itu, para guru yang lain pun mengikuti. Membanjirinya dengan ucapan selamat yang cukup membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam karena malu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari guru-gurunya –alih-alih sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Terlebih ketika salah satu dari gurunya bertanya apakah ia memiliki pacar yang menemaninya melewatkan hari jadinya?

"Tidak ada, Bu…" sahut Sakura pelan. Wajahnya sudah sedemikian panas sehingga ia tidak akan heran jika ada asap panas yang menguar dari kedua telinganya. Dengan putus asa ia melempar tatapan memohon pada pamannya agar ia membantunya keluar dari sana.

"Yang benar?" gurunya yang lain menanggapi tidak percaya. "Yah, walaupun Sasuke Uchiha sedang sangat sibuk dengan jabatan barunya sekarang, kurasa dia pasti akan meluangkan waktu untuk pacarnya, kan?"

"Benar, benar. Dan kulihat dia pemuda yang bertanggung jawab juga."

"Jangan-jangan karena Pak Hatake yang galak ini, makanya anak itu takut mengajakmu, ya?"

Sakura begitu tercengang sehingga tak sanggup berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. _Mengapa semua orang mengiranya pacaran dengan Sasuke? _Dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah terkekeh-kekeh saja.

"A—Anu… Sasuke sama sekali bukan pacar saya," Sakura buru-buru menjelaskan, "Kami hanya berteman baik."

Tetapi tampaknya percuma saja ia menjelaskan, karena mereka tampaknya tidak mau tahu. Mereka malah tertawa dan berkomentar betapa pemalunya gadis berambut merah muda itu –terutama guru-guru wanita—dan saat berikutnya mereka mulai bernostalgia sendiri tentang masa remaja berpuluh tahun yang lalu. _Dasar orang tua, _pikir Sakura.

Sampai akhirnya gadis itu berhasil melepaskan diri tak lama setelahnya. Di koridor depan ruang guru yang sedikit lebih lengang dari koridor-koridor lain di sekolah, Sakura menghela napas lega. Meski demikian, kejadian barusan dalam ruangan di belakangnya –meskipun memalukan—membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih baik.

.

.

Sakura melewatkan sebagian sisa waktu istirahat makan siangnya berkeliling sekolah, mencari-cari keberadaan teman-temannya –atau setidaknya, seseorang yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol. Tetapi tampaknya sekali lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan.

Dari yang diberitahukan oleh salah satu anggota OSIS yang ia tanyai, Sasuke dan Sai sedang mengikuti rapat di ruang jurnal dengan para anggota klub itu. Katanya mereka sedang membahas program kerja baru –atau semacam itulah—dan barangkali baru akan selesai setelah jam makan siang berakhir. Sementara Ino juga sama sibuknya. Gadis itu tampak bergerombol bersama anak-anak yang mengenakan sweter tim _cheers _sekolah yang berwarna hijau di halaman samping sekolah yang berumput, ribut berdiskusi entah tentang apa –sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan klub. Hanya Naruto saja yang tak tahu entah di mana. Cowok itu seperti raib ditelan bumi. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana dia.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Mungkin ia memang harus melewatkan hari pertama usia tujuh belas tahunnya seorang diri. Rasanya baru kali ini Sakura merasa begitu kesepian di hari ulangtahunnya sendiri.

Setidaknya sampai ia menemukan Naruto di atap sekolah.

"Naruto!" serunya terkejut. Perasaan senang dan jengkel bercampur jadi satu.

Cowok itu menoleh dan langsung tersedak burger yang sedang dikunyahnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Wajahnya merona. "S-Sakura?" ucapnya terbatuk-batuk. "Ngapain di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu," kata Sakura cemberut, lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto duduk di salah satu tepian semen berpagar kawat. "Ngapain kau di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu!"

"Eh? Kau mencariku?" Naruto berlagak tersipu-sipu. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal dengan tangannya yang bebas sembari meringis. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku begitu _ngangenin._"

Sakura mencubit lengan Naruto main-main seraya membuat suara geraman gemas. "Kau pasti sedang kabur dariku, kan? Ngaku saja!"

"Aku tidak kabur kok!" sangkal Naruto cepat. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Tapi kau tidak mengacuhkanku sejak tadi," Sakura menuding, masih tak mau kalah. Kekesalannya karena merasa diabaikan teman-temannya muncul lagi. "Dan kau tidak mengajakku, padahal kau tahu Sasuke dan Sai sedang rapat. Keterlaluan. Padahal hari ini kan—" gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti, menggeram frustasi, "Oh, sudahlah. Lupakan saja!"

Pandangan Naruto mengikutinya ketika Sakura mendudukkan diri dengan tak sabar di sebelahnya, mengamatinya dengan dahi dikerutkan. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak," gerutu Sakura. Ia meletakkan ranselnya di lantai dan mulai mengeluarkan kotak makan siangnya. "Aku cuma lapar."

Keheningan menyusul kemudian. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara anak-anak dari halaman sekolah di bawah sana. Sesekali Naruto melirik gadis yang sedang makan di sampingnya. Ekspresi masam di wajahnya menunjukkan kalau _mood-_nya masih buruk.

"Sori deh," ucap Naruto selang beberapa lama –setelah ia menelan habis potong terakhir burgernya. "Saat bel tadi aku benar-benar ingin ke belakang. Waktu aku kembali ke kelas, kau sudah tak ada. Ada yang bilang kau pergi dengan Pak Hatake. Kupikir kau akan makan siang dengan pamanmu, Sakura."

Sakura menelan potongan shushi salmonnya, lalu menghela napas berat. Mendengar penuturan Naruto membuat kekesalannya sedikit memudar. "Tadi aku memang pergi ke ruang guru," ujarnya pelan. Sakura mengambil sepotong telur gulung, menyantapnya perlahan-lahan sebelum berkata lagi pada Naruto. Kali ini dengan nada penasaran pada suaranya. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Soal apa?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya memandang Sakura.

Sakura memandang Naruto sejenak, lalu menghela napas berat sekali lagi. "Bukan apa-apa." _Percuma saja, dia sama sekali tidak ingat. _"Kau mau?" Sakura kemudian menawarkan kotak makan siangnya pada Naruto yang tengah menyeruput susu kotak. "Ibuku membuatkan sedikit lebih banyak untuk hari ini."

"Whoa… kelihatannya enak." Naruto menaruh susu kotaknya dan mengambil sepotong. "Trims, Sakura."

Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyuman yang tak mencapai matanya, sebelum membuang pandang ke arah halaman samping. Dari atas sana ia bisa melihat Ino dan teman-temannya yang tengah berkumpul. Salah seorang dari mereka, yang berambut merah menyala dibuntut kuda—Karin—kemudian berdiri, melakukan semacam gerakan _cheers _untuk peragaan pada yang lain. Beberapa gadis terdengar berkomentar, termasuk Ino –Sakura bisa mengenalinya bahkan dari jauh sekalipun—dan mereka mulai tertawa keras. Suara tawa mereka terdengar jelas sampai ke tempat Sakura dan Naruto duduk.

Perhatian Sakura teralih dari rombongan itu ketika ia mendengar suara kekehan dari sebelahnya. Rupanya Naruto pun tengah asyik memperhatikan gadis-gadis itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Melihat Sakura nyengir, Naruto terkekeh lagi. "Apa?"

"Jangan bilang kau kemari karena ingin mengintip cewek-cewek _cheers,_" tebak Sakura.

Naruto nyengir. "Tidak ada larangan, kan?"

Sakura mendaratkan pukulan main-main ke lengan cowok itu, tertawa. "Dasar genit!"

"Pemandangan bagus tidak boleh dilewatkan, tahu!" ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Geniiit!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Naruto tertawa-tawa. "Aku tidak tahu kau senang melihat cewek-cewek _cheers._"

"Mereka cantik-cantik, sih," jawab Naruto masuk akal. "Siapa cowok di sekolah ini yang tidak senang melihat mereka, eh?"

"Entahlah. Sasuke?" usul Sakura, menyeringai.

Naruto memutar matanya. "Dia pengecualian. Cowok aneh. Tidak normal. Padahal Sai saja suka."

"Kalian berdua genit sekali, ih!" komentar Sakura, mengikik. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang naksir salah satu dari mereka, Naruto!" tudingnya.

"_Nope!_" sangkal Naruto. "Mereka memang cantik dan menarik dan _seksi _dan segala macam. Aku senang melihat mereka, tapi tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik secara, yah… _personal._"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Oh, ya?" Ditatapnya Naruto dengan sorot menyelidik. "Kalau begitu kau sedang naksir cewek selain anak _cheers_?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," Naruto terkekeh. Ia mengambil sepotong _shushi _lagi dari kotak makan siang Sakura dan melahapnya.

"Kalau begitu kau naksir _cowok!_"

Naruto tergelak, nyaris tersedak makanannya. "Edan! Dari mana kau dapat pikiran semacam itu, eh?"

Masih nyengir, Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Hanya penasaran. Habis kau tidak pernah bilang suka dengan cewek mana pun, sih."

Tawa Naruto mereda. Ia mengambil jeda waktu untuk menenggak susunya sebelum berkata santai, "Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Lagipula ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak untuk dipikirkan daripada urusan cewek."

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya…" Naruto tampak berpikir. "Misalnya saja memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah nanti. Kudengar dari Pak Maito, ada tawaran beasiswa untuk siswa yang menjadi atlet. Tapi syaratnya, disamping kau harus berprestasi di bidang olahraga, kau juga harus memenuhi nilai komulatif yang disyaratkan."

"Kau tertarik?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak begitu pintar –kau tahu, kan?" Naruto meringis.

"Omong kosong! Nilai-nilaimu tinggi kemarin."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, menyeringai tak yakin. "Yah… Aku hanya berpikir beasiswa ini pasti akan sangat membantuku melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi. Dengan begitu Pap tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya terlalu besar. Tetapi itu artinya aku harus bekerja ekstrakeras."

"Dan siapa bilang kau tidak bisa?" Sakura tersenyum menyemangati. "Aku pasti akan membantu sebisaku. Sasuke dan Sai juga."

Senyum Naruto terkembang lebar, menampakkan sederet giginya yang putih. "Trims."

Dengan itu, segala urusan tentang ulangtahun itu pun seakan terlupakan sejenak.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

_**Akhirnya jadi juga sidestory 1 untuk Sakura's B'day. Momennya gak pas sih. Sekarang kan Desember, harusnya yang ultah Hinata. Tapi timeline paling deket sama chapter terakhir sebelum timeskip bulan Maret sih. Hehehe… XD**_

_**Mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak membosankan. Setelah WB yang mengerikan rasanya susah banget ngetik cerita *ngelirik tanggungan fic lain* Gomenasai… Terus, buat yang kemarin udah pesen adegan NaruSaku, itu sudah dibikinin, walaupun hanya friendship. Kalo mau baca yang romance, silakan baca fic-fic lain yang menyajikan itu. Oke? ^^**_

_**Terakhir, makasih banget buat yang sudah mereview chapter yang lalu, dan juga buat yang udah rajin nagih dan ngasih semangat. Maafkan kalo hasilnya gaje, dan maafkan kalau gak dibales satu-satu. :p**_

_**Oke deh. Sampai ketemu di sidestory 2-nya. ^_^ **_

_**PS: Sekedar mengingatkan kalau di fic ini saya bikin Sakura yang paling muda dari semuanya. Yang paling tua Sasuke (Juli), lalu Sai (September), Naruto (Oktober) dan maknae-nya Sakura (Maret, beda tahun). Tau deh urutannya ngaco. Maap~~ XDD**_


	88. Chapter 87

Sayangnya, keriangan Sakura setelah mengobrol dengan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika ia memasuki kelasnya yang berikutnya, sambutan Sasuke dan Sai yang dingin kembali membuat suasana hatinya kembali memburuk. Memangnya apa salahnya sampai-sampai cowok-cowok itu mengacuhkannya sedemikian rupa? pikir Sakura jengkel. Alhasil gadis itu melewatkan sisa jam pelajarannya dengan menekuk wajahnya, memelototi buku-bukunya seakan benda-benda tak bersalah itu memiliki dendam pribadi dengannya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka hari ulangtahunnya di sekolah sama sekali tidak semenyenangkan yang ia kira –bahkan mungkin yang paling buruk yang pernah dialaminya. Kemana perginya Ino yang tahun lalu paling antusias? Kemana Hokuto yang tahun lalu menuliskan memo pesan ucapan selamat ulangtahun besar-besar untuknya di ruangan klub teater? Kemana Chouji dan Shikamaru yang dulu memberinya sebungkus keripik kentang sebagai ucapan selamat?—memang sih, mereka melakukan itu setelah dipaksa Ino. Tapi tetap saja itu sangat manis—Mengapa sekarang mereka semuanya seakan melupakannya?

Diam-diam Sakura menyesali pergaulannya yang tidak luas sejak awal. Sifatnya yang pemilih itu membuatnya nyaris tak dikenali kalau saja ia tidak memiliki rambut berwarna mencolok, atau prestasinya yang luar biasa dalam bidang akademis. Sejak taman kanak-kanak teman dekatnya praktis hanya Ino Yamanaka seorang, sampai saat mereka memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah dan Sakura nekat bergabung di klub teater karena kecintaannya pada seni peran –dan tentu saja sampai Kakashi menyatukannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dan sekarang ia menerima dampaknya. Tak ada yang peduli dengan hari ulangtahunnya. Selamat, Sakura.

Yah, sebetulnya Sakura juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan teman-temannya, mengingat bagaimana kesibukan mereka yang luar biasa di semester genap ini. Mereka jadi kehilangan waktu yang biasa mereka lewatkan bersama dan lebih sibuk mengurusi urusan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merindukan saat-saat di mana ia _terikat _dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Saat itu ia tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Sangat menyenangkan, walaupun mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan adu mulut, saling memaki dan membelalak satu sama lain, tapi saat itu benar-benar berkesan –tak terlupakan.

Tapi mengingat-ingat kembali masa itu sekarang tidak ada akan mengubah apa pun.

Naruto bersama timnya _tetap_ sibuk latihan sepakbola di lapangan. Sai _tetap_ berkutat mengurusi persiapan peluncuran program baru televisi sekolah dengan klubnya. Begitu pula dengan Ino dan Sasuke. Sementara ia hanya duduk bengong di ruang sekretariat klub teater, memandangi monitor yang memutar video pertunjukan festival sekolah yang lalu dengan tatapan kosong. _Sendirian_.

_Sangat menyenangkan. _Bukan begitu?

Sakura menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, menyisiri bagian depan rambutnya yang terjatuh menutupi keningnya yang lebar, membuatnya mencuat kemana-mana. Tapi tampaknya gadis itu tidak begitu peduli. Padangannya kini terarah pada jam dinding di seberang ruangan. Rupanya belum satu jam berlalu sejak ia mengurung diri di sana. Padahal rasanya sudah berjam-jam. _Haah… yang benar saja!_

Ia berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat –tepatnya, ia berharap waktu bisa membunuh sakit hatinya pada teman-temannya, sehingga ia bisa pulang tanpa khawatir ditanyai soal tampang kusutnya, dan bisa memikirkan rencana aksi balas dendamnya dengan tenang.

Oke. Yang terakhir itu hanya bergurau.

Tapi rasanya menghabiskan waktu di ruangan itu sendirian pun tak ada gunanya. Malah membuatnya semakin memikirkan hari ulangtahunnya yang menyebalkan.

Kesal pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja di depan monitor, merasakan permukaan meja yang kasar dan dingin –dan berdebu juga—di pipinya. Matanya sejenak memandangi sisi ruangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong, mengeluh sendiri dalam gumaman tidak jelas. Sampai akhirnya matanya tertumbuk pada tasnya yang digeletakkan di salah satu bangku tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ritsletingnya sedikit terbuka, membuatnya bisa mengintip ke bagian dalam, termasuk dompet mungilnya yang mencuat di antara buku-bukunya. Dompet itu tampak jauh lebih tebal dari pada biasanya.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, seakan baru teringat sesuatu yang terlupa.

Cepat-cepat Sakura meraih tas itu dari bangku dan menarik keluar dompetnya, lalu terbelalak sendiri melihat isinya. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai melupakan _hadiah mentah _pemberian ibunya itu?

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Dulu Ino pernah berkata padanya bahwa _shopping _bisa membantunya melupakan masalah yang sedang menderanya. Yah, mudah saja Ino berkata begitu karena gadis memang berasal dari keluarga berada yang bisa menyediakan dana lebih untuk dihambur-hamburkan. Tidak seperti Sakura yang uang sakunya selalu dijatah oleh sang ibu. Tapi sekarang ia memegang uang yang lebih banyak dari yang pernah dimilikinya. Barangkali saja ia bisa mencoba tips dari Ino.

Yap. Akhirnya diputuskan begitu saja.

Sakura baru akan memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke dalam tas ketika pintu ruangan terbuka. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Hokuto masuk bersama beberapa anak kelas satu yang merupakan anggota klub mereka.

"Hei," sapa Hokuto, nyengir. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Sendirian saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Sakura sekenanya seraya memasukkan dompetnya, lalu menutup ritsleting tasnya lagi. "Kukira hari ini tidak ada kegiatan," ucapnya dingin sementara matanya menjelajahi wajah-wajah anak-anak kelas satu di belakang Hokuto dengan mata disipitkan.

Yang ditatap buru-buru memandang ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"O—Oh…" Hokuto tampak salah tingkah. Ia mengeluarkan tawa gugup. "Maaf… Tadinya kami kira baru mulai sore."

Sakura ganti menatap teman seangkatannya. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Bukankah istruksiku tadi sudah cukup jelas?"

"Er… mungkin aku salah dengar," kilah Hokuto.

Sakura tersenyum hambar. Ia beranjak dari bangku dan tanpa mematikan komputer terlebih dahulu, melenggang ke arah pintu. "Lain kali jangan pusatkan perhatianmu hanya pada Mizura," ujarnya dingin pada Hokuto.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut. Wajahnya merona, begitu juga dengan anak-anak kelas satu di belakangnya. Mereka tampak salah tingkah. Namun Sakura sama tidak memedulikan mereka. Ia melewati rombongan itu begitu saja.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Sakura mendengar Hokuto bertanya saat ia sudah melangkah menjauhi ruangan. "Bagaimana dengan acara kumpulnya? Katamu ada yang mau didiskusikan."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, melempar seringai pada kawannya itu sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kelihatannya bagaimana?" dengusnya, "Lupakan saja." Lalu tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Hokuto, gadis itu kembali berbalik dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan anak-anak itu tercengang memandang punggungnya.

"Kalian tahu mengapa aku selalu bilang jangan sampai membuat ketua klub kita kesal?" Hokuto memandang adik-adik kelasnya setelah punggung Sakura menghilang di ujung koridor. Ia menghela napas saat mendapatkan gelengan kepala yang serempak sebagai jawabannya. "Yang tadi itu hanya permulaan. Sakura Haruno bisa jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu kalau dia mau. Dia pernah menampar Sasuke Uchiha di depan seluruh kelas, kalau kalian mau tahu," tambahnya saat melihat raut tak percaya di wajah anak-anak itu.

Dan seruan-seruan tak percaya langsung terdengar sebagai tanggapan. Mana mungkin gadis yang kelihatannya baik hati seperti Sakura berani menampar ketua organisasi sekolah mereka yang terkenal tegas –dan superkeren—itu? Di depan orang banyak pula!

Hokuto hanya menyeringai, memutar bola matanya. "Ya sudah. Kalian tunggu aku ke dalam dulu, nanti baru kuberitahu rencana kita. Oke?" Dengan cengiran terakhir, Hokuto berbalik pergi.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dagunya dan terus melangkah cepat menuju pintu utama gedung itu, sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilan dari suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. Gadis itu sudah bertekad akan bersikap menyebalkan pada teman-temannya yang dengat tega melupakan hari jadinya. Terdengar kekanak-kanakan, sih. Tapi siapa peduli?

Dan itu juga berlaku pada gadis pirang yang sekarang sedang berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya. Tetapi tampaknya gadis itu tidak menyerah.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura nyaris terjerembab ketika Ino Yamanaka tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya dan mengalungkan sebelah lengannya ke sekeliling lehernya. "INO!" dengkingnya. "Apa-apaan sih kau?" Dengan kasar Sakura melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Ino. Kulitnya yang baru saja bersinggungan dengan kulit Ino terasa lembab oleh keringat.

Sakura mengernyit, sama sekali tak berniat menutupi ekspresi jijik di wajahnya ketika melihat titik-titik gelap di bagian leher dan ketiak _t-shirt _ungu ketat yang dikenakan Ino bersama dengan celana pendek berwarna putih yang mengekspos keindahan kakinya yang membuat gadis-gadis seantero sekolah mengais-ngais tanah karena iri itu –_yeah, pameran kaki_. Ino pastilah habis latihan _cheers._

Ino terkekeh-kekeh. "Habis, dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau sama sekali tidak menjawabku."

"Masa bodoh!" Sakura menukas, cemberut. Ia membenarkan letak tas di bahunya yang sedikit melorot oleh pelukan mendadak Ino tadi, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki menjauhi gadis pirang itu.

"Hei, _Forehead!_" Ino menyerukan panggilan kesayangannya. "Kau marah padaku?"

"_Enggak!_" teriak Sakura tanpa repot-repot menoleh.

Nyengir, Ino kembali berlari menyusulnya. Gadis itu memblokir jalannya ketika Sakura sudah mencapai undakan dengan melompat ke depannya. "Kau pasti sedang PMS!" tebaknya.

Sakura membeliak jengkel pada sahabatnya itu. "Maumu apa, sih?" tanyanya galak sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak mau apa-apa," sahut Ino santai, "Cuma kepingin menyapa sahabatku saja. Kita kan sudah beberapa hari ini tidak mengobrol, Sakura."

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku sedang tidak _mood _mengobrol sekarang, Ino," ucapnya dengan nada malas, kemudian berjalan melewati Ino menuruni undakan. "Lagi pula bukankah tadi pagi kau yang mengabaikan sapaanku?" tambahnya dalam gerutuan pelan.

"Apa?" Ino kembali menyusulnya, merendengi langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Jelas ia tidak mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan. "Kau tadi bilang apa, Sakura?"

"Tidak," gerutu Sakura lagi. Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika Ino kembali menghadang jalannya.

"Hei. Bagaimana kalau kau menonton latihanku saja?" tawar Ino riang. "Kau sudah lama tidak menontonku berlatih, kan? Ayolah… Aku mau tahu pendapatku soal gerakan baru kami. Jangan jadi sombong begitu dong, Sakura…" Gadis itu pura-pura merajuk. "Kau ini seharian tidak mengacuhkanku."

Sakura meletakkan tangan di pinggul, menatap Ino tak percaya. "Maaf?" dengusnya, "Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak diacuhkan di sini, eh?"

.

.

"Lama sekali," Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke permukaan meja dengan tak sabar. Mata hitamnya bolak-balik memandang pintu ruang klub jurnal, tempatnya sedari tadi menunggu.

Sai yang duduk di sampingnya menyeringai tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop miliknya sementara jemarinya masih sibuk mengutak-atik benda itu. "Kau ini tidak sabaran," komentarnya pelan.

Yang dikomentari tidak membalas, hanya menghela napas pelan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu dan menatap monitor dari atas bahu Sai. "Jangan bilang kau belum selesai juga mengeditnya."

"Sudah selesai," sahut Sai, masih tak berpaling, "Hanya ingin sedikit menyempurnakannya lagi."

"Kalau soal perfeksionis, di ruangan ini tidak hanya kau, Tuan Besar," komentar gadis berkacamata bundar yang duduk di seberang mereka sambil nyengir. "Klub ini dipenuhi orang-orang semacam itu, asal kau tahu saja. Kau banyak saingan di sini."

"Oh, yeah. Informasi yang sangat berguna. Terimakasih banyak, Nona Sekretaris," guman Sasuke tak peduli.

Shiho memutar matanya, lalu kembali berkutat menyusun potongan artikel untuk mading sekolah bersama Hinata, yang berdeham kecil untuk menyamarkan kikikannya. Sementara itu seorang gadis kelas satu berambut cokelat dikepang yang juga ada di sana tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan botol lem. Wajahnya merah padam. Shiho yang melihat ini menggerutu tak jelas tentang penyakit misterius _Uchihaitis _yang merebak secara misterius di kalangan anak-anak perempuan –penyebab muka merah, mata jelalatan dan kehilangan konsentrasi menahun.

"Harusnya kau mencantumkan itu di artikelmu yang kemarin, Shiho," komentar Kiba, yang sibuk menggambar karikatur, tergelak-gelak. Dengan sukses mendapatkan pelototan maut dari Sasuke.

Namun belum sempat Sang Ketua OSIS membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan kata-kata pedas untuk cowok-calon-saudara-nya itu, perhatiannya teralihkan pada pintu ruangan yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Gadis berambut kucir dari klub teater muncul di sana.

"Dia sudah turun!" Hokuto mengumumkan pada seluruh ruangan. Napasnya sedikit terengah. "Baru saja."

Tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, Sasuke refleks mengambil tas dari bawah bangkunya dan bergegas beranjak dari sana, berlari melewati Hokuto dengan Sai mengekor di belakangnya. Bahkan Shiho dan Hinata pun meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka untuk menyusul kedua cowok itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, sisanya yang dicabik rasa penasaran, juga ikut-ikutan keluar.

Rombongan itu berlarian meninggalkan ruangan, menimbulkan suara gaduh di sepanjang koridor yang lengang itu –membuat Shiranui Genma yang sedang mengajar kelas tambahan Kimia kelas tiga di salah satu ruangan yang mereka lewati, melongok keluar kelas karena penasaran—sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di koridor dengan deretan jendela yang menghadap tepat ke halaman depan sekolah, lalu mengintip ke bawah.

Tampak dari atas, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang berambut pirang. Si rambut merah muda tampaknya sedang kesal, beberapa kali berbalik hendak pergi, tapi si pirang terus-terusan menahannya.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan, sebelum buru-buru berlari meninggalkan koridor itu menuju tangga ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk mengintip.

"Eh, memangnya ada apa, sih?" Kiba menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, sama sekali tak mengerti. Anak kelas satu yang berdiri di sampingnya sama bingungnya dengannya.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan larinya ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu utama. Dari balik pintu kaca itu, ia bisa melihat Ino masih berbicara dengan Sakura. Kelihatannya mereka sedang bertengkar sekarang, jika dilihat dari ekspresi gusar di wajah Ino dan cara Sakura mendorongnya minggir, sebelum melangkah cepat menuju gerbang.

"Aku cuma memintamu datang, _Forehead!_" Sasuke bisa mendengar Ino berteriak pada punggung Sakura ketika ia menuruni undakan. "Tidak perlu pakai marah begitu bisa, kan—OI! AKU BICARA PADAMU, _PINKY!_"

Sakura sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, tetap berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"_Forehead, _aku ngambek, nih!" seru Ino sambil menyeringai lebar –yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Sakura.

Sekali lagi, Sakura berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya sementara ia melangkah ke gerbang.

"_Haish…_ Dia itu benar-benar," Ino menghela napas keras-keras, tapi anehnya, seulas senyum puas terpampang di wajahnya. Kemudian melirik cowok berambut hitam yang saat itu berjalan melewatinya, "Hati-hati, Sasuke," katanya sambil nyengir, "Kalau kau tidak mau dia menggigitmu."

Sasuke mendengus kecil, tetapi tidak menghentikan langkahnya. _Menggigit, katanya? Yang benar saja…_

"_Sasuke, semangaat!"_

Sasuke mendengar Ino berseru dalam bisikan keras padanya sambil tertawa-tawa. Cowok itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sudah mencapai Sakura sekarang. Satu langkah lagi, dan ia bisa meraih bahu gadis itu.

"Apa lagi sih, INO!" bentak Sakura ketika merasakan seseorang menangkap bahunya. Ia baru saja hendak menepis tangan bahunya ketika menyadari yang menahannya kali ini bukanlah Ino. "Sasuke?" Ia mengerjap, namun dalam sekejap ekspresi terkejutnya menguap lenyap, digantikan oleh rengutan yang sama sekali tidak enak dilihat. "Ada apa?" tukasnya, sama sekali tak berniat menyembunyikan kekesalannya karena cowok itu sudah mengabaikannya seharian.

"Kau ada waktu?" tanya Sasuke, jelas mengabaikan nada ketus dalam suara Sakura.

Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis Sakura. "Memangnya kenapa?" ia malah balik bertanya galak.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat," kata Sasuke.

"Ke mana?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya," sahut Sasuke seraya menghela napas dengan tidak sabaran, "Kau ada waktu atau tidak?"

Dijawab seperti itu membuat Sakura semakin kesal. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus mau menemanimu?" tukasnya, "Aku tidak mau! Pergi saja sendiri!" Setelah berkata begitu, ia lantas berbalik.

Namun sebelum Sakura sempat melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, Sasuke menyambar sikunya agak kasar. "Kau _harus _ikut denganku!" katanya memaksa.

"Tidak mau!" Sakura menyentak lepas lengannya dari pegangan Sasuke, sembari memberi tatapan jengkel pada cowok itu. Ia sama sekali mengabaikan pandangan ingin tahu dari anak-anak yang kebetulan melewati mereka. "Dan jangan coba memaksaku, Sasuke. _Mood-_ku sedang sangat jelek sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli _mood-_mu sedang baik atau tidak," kata-kata Sasuke kontan saja membuat kejengkelan Sakura semakin memuncak. Gadis itu membelalak padanya, tetapi sekali lagi Sasuke –berlagak—tidak peduli. "Kau harus ikut aku, Sakura. Sekarang. Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Ap—Hei!" Sakura mendengking ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawanya berjalan cepat meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. "Sasuke, lepaskan tanganku!"

.

.

"Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?" Shiho bertanya sementara mereka mengawasi ketika sosok berambut gelap itu akhirnya muncul dari arah pintu utama kampus di bawah sana, berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah –tidak, tepatnya mengejar sosok lain yang memiliki rambut merah muda panjang.

"Mengalihkan perhatian Sakura," jawab Sai, juga tak melepaskan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di bawah sana –berusaha tidak memandang ke sosok berbaju ungu yang baru ditinggalkan Sakura. "Memastikan Sakura tidak pulang setidaknya sampai pukul tujuh nanti."

"Kalau itu sih, aku juga tahu," Shiho menghela napas. Gadis itu menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan yang disandarkan pada kusen jendela. Ditatapnya Sai melewati Hinata yang berdiri di antara mereka. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Maksudnya apa Sasuke punya rencana?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya. Ia ikut memandang Sai. Ekspresinya antara cemas dan penasaran. "Ku-kurasa dia bukan tipe yang pintar membujuk orang. Bisa-bisa dia malah membuat Sakura marah. Kuperhatikan seharian ini di kelas, suasana hati Sakura tidak begitu baik."

"Memang itulah rencananya," sahut Sai sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa, "Semakin Sasuke membuat suasana hatinya jelek, semakin bagus."

Hinata memekap mulutnya dengan tangan, sejenak tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk berkomentar sementara matanya menatap Sai seolah ia baru pertama kali benar-benar memandang cowok itu. "I—Itu kejam sekali. Kalian tega sekali."

"Tadinya rencana kami lebih baik dari itu," Sai mengeluarkan seringaian yang sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya, "Tapi Naruto tidak sampai hati."

Wajah Hinata memucat, sementara di sampingnya, Shiho terkekeh-kekeh. "Aku bisa membayangkan rencana bulus macam apa yang bisa terpikir oleh orang yang memiliki otak seperti ketua OSIS kita itu. Bayangkan dia tiba-tiba memekap Sakura di tengah jalan dengan _chloroform _yang dicurinya dari lab kimia—"

"Shiho!" Hinata memandang ngeri pada temannya.

"Ya ampun, Hinata…" Shiho tergelak, "Aku kan cuma bergurau."

"T—Tidak lucu."

"Kau ini terlalu banyak baca novel kriminal akhir-akhir ini, Hinata." Shiho menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sai memilih tidak berkomentar. Cowok itu menyeringai sendiri membayangkan apa yang mungkin bisa dilakukan Sasuke untuk mengerjai Sakura. Apakah temannya itu cukup tega untuk membuat gadis yang diam-diam ditaksirnya itu marah padanya? Atau justru malah memanfaatkan kesempatan berduaan ini dengan berusaha mengambil hati gadis itu dengan cara-cara yang _nggak-Sasuke-banget_, seperti yang diperkirakan Naruto? Entahlah… Siapa yang tahu, kan?

Sementara di bawah sana, mereka melihat Sasuke sudah menyusul Sakura di gerbang. Selama beberapa waktu, tampaknya dua orang itu sedang bertengkar, sebelum kemudian terdengar suara napas tertahan ketika Sasuke merenggut kasar pergelangan tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu dan menariknya pergi.

"Y—Ya, ampun… Kenapa Sasuke kasar begitu?" keluh Hinata.

"Menurutku yang tadi itu seksi," komentar Shiho, nyengir. Apalagi saat melihat tampang adik-adik kelas mereka yang juga ada di sana menyaksikan adegan _skinship_ yang baru dipertontonkan idola mereka di bawah sana. _Yeah. Silakan gigit jari._

Di sebelahnya, Hinata memberinya tatapan tak mengerti. Sementara Sai nyengir penuh arti.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita juga bersiap-siap," cowok bermata eboni itu berkata pada kedua gadis di sebelahnya, yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh keduanya.

"Hei, kalian ini dari tadi ngomong apa, sih?" dengking Kiba yang sedari tadi terbengong mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya. Cowok berambut cokelat itu tampak kesal sendiri karena tidak ada yang menggubris pertanyaannya tadi.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah membawa Sakura meninggalkan sekolah, Ino bergegas pergi menuju lapangan tempat klub sepakbola sedang melakukan latihan rutin mereka –juga tempat di mana Naruto sedang menunggu laporan darinya.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menghampiri Ino di pinggir lapangan. Cowok itu tampak berantakan setelah digembleng habis-habisan oleh Gai Maito, pelatih sekaligus guru pembimbing mereka. Wajah dan tubuhnya bersimbah keringat, namun sama sekali tak memudarkan cengiran yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya. Dan sekarang mata birunya menatap Ino ingin tahu. "Mereka sudah pergi?"

"Yup," Ino menjawab mantap, "…dan suasana hati Sakura kelihatannya sedang _nggak _baik. Kurasa Sasuke bakal menemui kesulitan."

Cengiran Naruto melebar dan ia mulai terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kembali sebelum kita selesai?" tanya Ino mendadak cemas.

"Tidak akan," sahut Naruto yakin. "Sasuke itu sudah ahli menghadapi Sakura. Dia pasti bisa menahannya, entah bagaimana caranya."

"Kuharap begitu." Ino memandang ke atas bahu Naruto, sejenak mengawasi cowok-cowok yang sedang berlatih menggiring bola. "Latihanmu masih lama?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya, menghela napas. "Entahlah," ujarnya sambil kembali memandang Ino, "Sepertinya sebentar lagi selesai. Kau?"

Ino meringis sebelum menjawab, "Kalau latihannya sampai malam lagi seperti dua hari yang lalu, aku bakal kabur. Masa bodoh Karin mau memecatku dari tim gara-gara itu, aku tidak akan melewatkan _ini._"

Naruto tertawa kecil, tidak berkomentar. Ia menendang-nendang pelan bola sepak di kakinya sejenak, sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi untuk menatap Ino. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, entahlah…" Ino berkata lambat-lambat, lalu menghela napas. Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Sejenak, keraguan muncul di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kurasa aku akan mencoba berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu, atau hal-hal semacam itu lah. Aku tidak ingin masalah pribadiku malah jadi perusak suasana."

"Bagaimana dengan cowokmu?"

Ino menyunggingkan senyum yang tak mencapai matanya. "Tenang saja. Dia sedang sibuk ujian sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti _'Bagus deh'_. Suara tiupan peluit yang tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya menyela obrolan kedua remaja pirang itu. Rupanya Gai Maito, yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil, sudah melihat Naruto meninggalkan kelompok latihannya dan sekarang pria berpakaian serbahijau itu menyuruhnya kembali.

"Sampai ketemu di Blocaf, kalau begitu," kata Naruto pada Ino sebelum ia berbalik dan berlari melintasi lapangan berumput ke arah timnya sambil menggiring bola. Tapi ia berhenti di tengah jalan dan berbalik lagi. "Oi! Jangan lupa mandi dulu sebelum ke tempat Sakura, ya. Kau bau!" serunya sambil tertawa.

Muka Ino memerah. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" teriaknya seraya menjulurkan lidah ke arah Naruto dengan sebal.

.

.

Sasuke masih tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Sakura ketika mereka mulai menyusuri jalanan yang lebih jauh dari area sekolah. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit mereka berjalan tanpa henti dan Sasuke belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan segera menjelaskan kemana tujuannya sebenarnya.

Sakura pun tampaknya sudah menyerah dan berhenti memprotes, karena percuma saja, Sasuke tidak akan menggubrisnya. Dan cowok itu terlalu keras kepala untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya, sekuat apa pun Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri –_Cowok ini tenaganya lebih kuat dari badak! _pikir Sakura kesal—Maka ia memutuskan untuk melancarkan aksi diam setelahnya.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menyadari mereka sudah memasuki wilayah perkotaan yang lebih ramai. Jalanan yang tadinya lengang kini mulai terlihat dipadati kendaraan roda empat. Deretan deli, kedai makanan, _minimarket_ dan apartemen di sepanjang jalur menuju _Konoha High _juga telah tergantikan oleh distrik pertokoan yang lebih besar. Gedung-gedung tinggi perkantoran pun mulai nampak di ujung jalan.

Sakura terkejut sendiri. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari seberapa jauh mereka sudah berjalan sejak meninggalkan sekolah. Ia terlalu sibuk kesal dan bersungut-sungut pada Sasuke yang sudah semena-mena terhadapnya sehingga tidak menyadari sekelilingnya. Yang ia sadari hanyalah rasa pegal yang kini menyerang otot-otot kakinya, juga keringat yang mengalir di dahi dan pelipisnya.

Segera saja tekadnya untuk tidak bicara pada Sasuke tergoyahkan.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana, sih?" tanya Sakura di antara napasnya yang mulai tersengal.

"Ke suatu tempat," sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura menggeram jengkel. Jawaban Sasuke tidak menjelaskan apa pun. "Tapi bisakah kita berhenti dulu? Kita sudah berjalan sangat jauh kalau kau masih belum sadar juga."

"Aku tahu," –tetapi tampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat berhenti.

"Sasuke…" suara Sakura mulai terdengar seperti merengek. "Aku capek. Istirahat sebentar…"

"Tinggal lima blok lagi kita sampai," Sasuke berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tidak peduli. Meskipun sebetulnya niatnya untuk terus _mengerjai _Sakura sedikit tergoyah. Entah itu hanya akting atau bukan, Sakura memang tampaknya sudah sangat kelelahan. Sasuke bisa mendengar bunyi napasnya yang terengah-engah, juga telapak tangan gadis itu yang basah oleh keringat dalam genggamannya. Namun ia segera menguatkan diri. _Hanya hari ini saja._

"Kalau mau ke kota, kenapa tidak dari tadi naik bus saja, sih?" tuntut Sakura.

"Naik bus perlu ongkos. Sesekali harus berhemat," gumam Sasuke, cukup keras untuk dapat didengar gadis di belakangnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, seraya menggerutu tidak jelas yang kedengaran seperti, '_Yang benar saja.'_ Mendadak sebuah ide muncul di kepala Sakura. Mungkin kedengarannya sedikit memalukan, tapi barangkali itu satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke mau berhenti. Dengan begitu ia bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak. Tiang lampu hias di pinggir jalan dekat sebuah taman kota di depan sana menjadi sasarannya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tahanan pada tangannya yang terhubung dengan tangan Sakura lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berpegangan –lebih tepatnya bergelayut—pada sebuah tiang lampu hias yang baru saja merela lewati. Lengannya melingkari tiang besi hitam yang berukir itu, memeluknya dengan erat seakan benda itu adalah sandaran hidupnya.

"Sakura…" desak Sasuke, menarik tangan Sakura lebih keras.

Sakura yang keras kepala tetap bertahan pada tiang itu. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya kedua bola mata hijaunya yang menatap Sasuke seakan menantangnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan konyol."

"Kau yang konyol," balas Sakura sengit, "Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba menarikku dan memaksaku berjalan tanpa tujuan sampai sejauh ini!"

"Tidak tanpa tujuan—"

"Lalu sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" Sakura menyela tak sabar. "Keterlaluan! Kau mengabaikan aku seharian dan sekarang kau mau mengerjaiku. Benar, kan?" Wajah Sakura memerah dan cairan bening tampak mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, bukan karena kelelahan kali ini.

Melihat air mata mulai bercucuran di wajah Sakura membuat Sasuke diserang rasa panik. Ia memang berniat membuat gadis itu kesal, tapi membuatnya sampai menangis… Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi itu. Terlebih kata-kata Sakura… _mengerjaiku—_Uh oh… apa rencananya sudah ketahuan?

"Sakura—"

Sasuke terperangah ketika gadis di depannya itu tiba-tiba menjerit dan mulai menangis keras-keras. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan dirinya ke trotoar, menarik perhatian orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat. Sasuke buru-buru berlutut di sampingnya, berusaha membujuknya agar diam. Tetapi Sakura malah menangis semakin keras, membuatnya semakin panik. Sementara seorang ibu-ibu yang kebetulan melintas dengan anak laki-lakinya, melempar pandang mencela pada Sasuke.

"_Haish…_" gerung Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir ia memekapkan tangannya di mulut Sakura sehingga suara tangisnya teredam –yang celakanya, malah lebih banyak menarik tatapan orang-orang. "Ssstt… Tidak menangis bisa, kan?"

.

.

Suasana di _Blossom's Café _siang itu hampir sama seperti siang-siang yang biasa. Musik dari pengeras suara mengalun menemani beberapa pelanggan yang datang untuk menikmati makan siang mereka yang sedikit terlambat. Ada juga serombongan anak muda yang hanya duduk-duduk di sudut, mengobrol santai sambil menikmati kopi dan menu sore. Sementara para pegawai yang berseragam merah marun dengan celemek hitam berbordir logo restoran tampak sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Yang sedikit berbeda barangkali adalah gadis muda berambut kecokelatan yang sedang melayani di belakang meja konter. Wajahnya lebih berseri-seri dibanding biasanya, dan tak hentinya mengintip ke jendela kecil yang menghubungkan dengan bagian dapur setiap ia pikir tidak ada yang melihat. Tentu saja, kedatangan kembali pemuda yang diam-diam telah mencuri perhatiannya ke tempat kerja lamanya membuatnya agak bersemangat.

"Ayame," teguran yang berasal dari wanita yang merupakan pemilik tempat itu sontak membuat si gadis terlonjak.

"I-Iya, Bibi?" Ayame menjawab salah tingkah. Wajahnya merona merah, terlebih ketika melihat atasannya itu melempar senyum penuh arti padanya.

"Yamato tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi kalau kau terus-terusan mengintipnya seperti itu, Nak," ujar Azami lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kau menuangkan segelas air untuk tamu yang duduk di ujung sana? Gelas airnya sudah kosong."

"B-Baik…"

Dengan muka memerah, Ayame bergegas mengambil teko berisi air dan bergegas pergi. Azami yang memperhatikan kelakuan gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tampaknya tak lama lagi ia benar-benar harus merelakan Yamato, pemuda yang juga sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri, pada orang lain yang bukan putrinya. Terlebih tampaknya Yamato pun sudah memberi harapan pada Ayame.

Perhatiannya segera teralihkan begitu mendengar bel di atas pintu masuk restoran berdenting. Serombongan remaja baru saja memasuki restoran. Azami langsung mengenali mereka semua sebagai teman-teman putrinya di sekolah, walaupun sebagian dari mereka tidak ia kenali. Senyumnya sekali lagi merekah.

Sepertinya rencana yang mereka ajukan beberapa hari yang lalu padanya sudah akan mulai dijalankan.

.

.

Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat ia melirik sosok Sasuke di kejauhan. Cowok itu sedang membelikan minuman untuknya di sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk santai sekarang di salah satu bangku taman di taman kota yang mereka lewati tadi.

Rupanya kemampuan akting yang ia miliki ada gunanya juga di luar panggung teater, Sakura membatin senang. Meskipun agak memalukan, dengan semua tatapan dan bisik-bisik dari orang-orang yang melihat tingkahnya itu, tetapi toh Sakura akhirnya bisa mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Dan tidak salah lagi, Sasuke memang sama saja dengan cowok-cowok pada umumnya, lemah terhadap sentaja andalan para gadis: air mata.

Yah, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya seperti cowok pada umumnya yang bisa dipastikan akan langsung bersikap lembut dan membujuk, Sasuke lebih memilih metode langsung seperti memekap mulut untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Cewek aneh," gumam Sasuke yang rupanya sudah kembali. Ia membawa dua buah minuman kaleng dingin bersamanya, mengangsurkan satu pada Sakura, kemudian duduk. "Tadi menangis, saat berikutnya sudah cengar-cengir sendiri." Sasuke membuka kaleng minumannya, meneguk isinya sedikit.

"Habis kau lucu sih," kata Sakura riang, kendati suaranya masih agak serak akibat berteriak-teriak tadi. Ia juga membuka tutup kaleng minumannya. "Harusnya kau melihat bagaimana tampangmu tadi."

"Ha ha… Tidak lucu," cemooh Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sama tidak lucunya dengan saat kau menarikku jalan kaki sampai kemari," ia balas bersungut, mengangkat kaleng minumannya untuk menyeruput isinya. "Haah… rasanya kakiku hampir copot…" keluhnya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sakura mulai memijat-mijat kakinya. "Kalau begini caranya kakiku bisa tambah bengkak."

Alih-alih melontarkan komentar menyengat untuk membuat Sakura semakin kesal, Sasuke malah terdiam memperhatikan tingkah gadis di sebelahnya itu. Sakura yang bersungut-sungut sendiri itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ngambek seperti anak kecil sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya seperti itu membuatnya ingin sekali… —_Damn! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?_

Berdeham keras-keras, Sasuke buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menghapuskan pikiran tidak-tidak yang tiba-tiba melintasi otaknya. Diangkatnya kaleng minumannya sekali lagi, lalu mereguk isinya banyak-banyak. Sasuke jadi ragu apakah ia bisa melanjutkan ini atau tidak. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak menerima tugas ini. _Naruto sial itu…_

Sasuke berjengit ketika sebuah benda dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya.

"Hei!" Cowok itu refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dari kaleng minuman yang ditempelkan Sakura di pipinya, menggosok-gosok bagian itu dengan tangannya sementara ia memelototi gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau melamun," Sakura menuduh.

"Aku tidak melamun," bantah Sasuke. Telinganya memerah saat menyadari Sakura memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," tuntutnya.

"Apa –Pertanyaan yang mana?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Benar, kan. Kau melamun," Sakura memutar matanya, menghela napas keras-keras. "Aku tanya, kau sebenarnya mau membawaku ke mana, Sasuke? –Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa memberitahuku. Karena kalau begitu, aku menolak ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir cuma kau saja yang punya urusan?" Sakura menukas sewot. "Ditambah lagi kau tidak bicara padaku seharian. Aku jadi curiga kau hanya ingin mengerjai aku," ia menambahkan pelan, namun masih cukup keras sehingga Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

—Dan ia terpancing.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya di atas bangku sehingga posisi duduknya sekadang menyerong menghadap Sakura. Ditatapnya kedua mata gadis itu tajam. "Jadi kau berpikir aku sedang mengerjaimu, begitu?"

"Benar—"

"Memangnya salah kalau aku meminta temanku menemaniku keluar sebentar, eh?" sela Sasuke sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau selalu punya waktu keluar bersama Sai. Kau bahkan menyempatkan diri menonton latihan tanding Naruto setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi apa kau pernah meluangkan waktu untukku?"

"A—Apa?" Sakura mengerjap, jelas terkejut mendengar alasan yang diungkapkan Sasuke.

"Kau ingat saat pemilihan ketua OSIS? Kau bahkan tidak membantuku kalau saja aku tidak mengingatkanmu. Kau tidak peduli padaku. Kau ini temanku atau bukan?"

Selama beberapa saat Sakura hanya bisa tercengang, tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bicara seperti itu padanya. Itu sebelum ia menemukan kembali kegalakannya. "HEI! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah padaku?" teriaknya habis sabar. "Kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya menghabiskan waktu denganku, kau bisa bilang dari tadi! DASAR BODOH! Aku toh tidak akan menolak kalau kau meminta baik-baik, bukannya asal menarikku begitu seakan aku ini anjingmu!"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu anjingku!" Sasuke balas berteriak.

"Kalau begitu apa namanya kalau kau selalu menarikku kemana-mana seolah aku tidak punya tujuan sendiri, eh?" sengit Sakura, "Waktu kejadian dengan Neji juga begitu!"

Mata Sasuke berkilat berbahaya. "Oh, jelas sekali kau tahu tujuanmu saat itu, kan? Nangis. Kau cuma bisa nangis di sana. Dasar cengeng."

Sakura melompat berdiri. Kaleng minuman terjatuh dari tangannya, isinya tumpah di jalanan. Namun Sakura tampaknya tak peduli. Sekarang wajahnya sudah merah padam. "Oke. Tadi kau menuduhku tidak pernah peduli padamu. Sekarang kau menyebutku cengeng. Sebenarnya maumu apa, sih?" Jarinya menuding Sasuke dengan marah. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," geramnya. Ia lantas berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Benar-benar membuat orang marah!"

"Sakura –Hei!" Sebelum Sakura pergi lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke bergegas menyusulnya. Dengan langkah lebarnya, dalam waktu singkat Sasuke berhasil memblokir jalan gadis itu. "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana tanpaku," ucapnya tegas.

"Kau mengancamku?" Sakura memelototi cowok yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terentang, menghalanginya, "Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang aku tidak peduli padamu, eh? Sekarang aku benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku mau pulang!"

"Tunggu—" Sasuke menangkap kedua bahu Sakura dengan tangannya untuk menahannya. Ia memejamkan mata, mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata dengan nada lebih pelan. Lebih membujuk. "Oke. Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

Sakura membuang muka, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Minta maaf? Kau sedang bercanda, ya?" gerutunya.

"Dengar," Sasuke mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura, "Aku tidak biasa mengatakan hal seperti ini, tapi…" ia berhenti sejenak, kembali menarik napas, "Pekerjaan di OSIS tidak seperti dugaanku. Banyak sekali yang belum kuketahui, tetapi mau tidak mau aku harus mengemban kewajiban itu, kan? Belum lagi para guru dan teman-teman yang sepertinya mengharapkan aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang besar untuk sekolah, membuatku… _agak _tertekan." –Sasuke mengatakan ini pelan sekali, nyaris berbisik.

Tampaknya kata-kata itu berhasil memengaruhi Sakura. Pandangannya sedikit melunak. "Sasuke…"

"Dan dengan Naruto dan Sai yang selalu sibuk, aku lantas menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasiku. Mengesalkan, eh?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan sebal, tetapi bukan jenis sebal seperti yang ia perlihatkan beberapa saat sebelumnya. "Memang," ujarnya cemberut, "Sudah kubilang kau seharusnya mengatakannya sejak awal. Dasar cowok sok dingin!" Gadis itu menghela napas pelan. "Jadi… sekarang kau ingin aku menemanimu kemana, hm?"

Seulas senyum samar menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

_Berhasil. Tinggal yang berikutnya…_

.

.

_Blossom's Café _tutup lebih cepat sore itu.

Sembari menunggu tamu terakhir menghabiskan makanan mereka dan pulang, para remaja sudah mulai mendekorasi ruangan dengan peralatan yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya –dan tentu saja disembunyikan di gudang restoran tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

Dengan dikomando oleh Sai, para gadis mulai menggunting kertas-kertas hias, sedangkan anak laki-laki –hanya Sai, Kiba dan Shino—meniup balon-balon. Para pegawai yang sudah bebas tugas pun turut membantu, berkutat dengan benda-benda berwarna-warni itu. Sementara itu, Azami dan Ayame bertugas membantu di dapur, sekaligus menyiapkan minuman dan makanan kecil yang bisa dikudap sembari mereka bekerja.

"Omong-omong, kenapa Naruto, Sasuke dan Ino tidak kelihatan?" Isaribi yang tengah menguntai kertas hias dibantu Hinata, memandang ke sana kemari mencari ketiga orang yang _harusnya _berada di sana. Tetapi nyatanya mereka absen.

Sai berpaling dari untaian balon yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Naruto masih ada latihan sepakbola. Dia akan datang setelah latihannya selesai. Sasuke… dia sedang bersama Sakura. Mereka akan datang bersama-sama nanti."

"Hee… Jadi kalian membiarkan Nona kami berduaan dengan cowok jutek itu?" celetuk Izumo. Wajahnya mulai memerah setelah meniup setengah lusin balon.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Dia tidak datang?" Isaribi yang menyadari Sai bahkan tidak menyebut-nyebut Ino, kembali bertanya penasaran.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu masuk restoran ketika serombongan cowok dari klub teater datang. Seorang cowok berambut terang yang masuk paling pertama nyengir pada mereka semua, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. "Tadi dia juga masih latihan. Katanya sebentar lagi akan menyusul kemari."

"Suigetsu!" tuding Hokuto galak. "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang jangan terlambat?"

"Berisik. Cowokmu juga terlambat," Suigetsu mengendikkan kepala ke arah Mizura di belakangnya.

Mizura meringis. "Maaf. Tadi keasyikan nonton latihannya Sumaru."

"Haah… Kalian cowok-cowok memang jam karet," Hokuto menghela napas keras-keras, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara Sai mulai memberi instruksi pada bala bantuan itu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Tak lama setelah mereka mulai bekerja lagi, pintu restoran kembali dibuka. Kali ini dua orang berseragam merah marun dengan bawahan hitam yang masuk. Yang lelaki memiliki rambut merah, dengan mata hijau pucat. Ia membawa sebuah tas biola bersamanya. Sedangkan anak perempuan yang datang bersamanya berperawakan mungil. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat muda berpotongan pendek di atas kerah kemejanya.

"Apa kami terlambat?" ucap Gaara Sabaku ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Sai, bergegas menyambut mereka. "Nah, teman-teman. Perkenalkan, ini Gaara Sabaku dan Matsuri, teman-temanku dari KAA. Mereka datang untuk membantu kita," ia mengumumkan pada seluruh ruangan.

"H—Halo, Gaara," sapa Hinata hangat. Ia barangkali satu-satunya yang mengenal Gaara selain Sai di ruangan itu, mengingat cowok berambut merah itu adalah guru les privat biola adik perempuannya, Hanabi.

Gaara yang melihat kehadiran gadis yang dikenalnya hanya mengangguk sopan, sebelum mengikuti ajakan Sai untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

.

.

"Jadi kau bermaksud mengajakku…" Sakura menatap plang nama toko di depan mereka dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi, "…ke _Pet Shop_?"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Menyeringai kecil, Sasuke melangkah memasuki ambang pintu toko yang menjual berbagai macam binatang peliharaan dan tetek bengek yang berkaitan dengan binatang itu tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Sakura sedikit merengut, tapi tetap mengikuti Sasuke masuk. Aroma khas binatang peliharaan langsung menyergap indera penciumannya. Berderet kandang barbagai ukuran berisi bermacam-macam jenis anak anjing, kucing, kelinci, _guinea pig _dan hamster menghiasi rak-rak di toko itu. Bahkan ada satu rak khusus yang memanjang aneka jenis reptil seperti ular, kura-kura dan iguana –Sakura sedikit bergidik melihatnya dan buru-buru berjalan ke sisi Sasuke.

"Apa kau berencana membeli hewan peliharaan baru?" Sakura bertanya sebelum bisa menahan dirinya, "Kau kan sudah punya Rufus."

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Ia sedang berbicara pada salah seorang penjaga toko –seorang pria berjenggot tebal yang mengingatkannya pada salah satu gurunya, Asuma Sarutobi—Pria itu lalu pergi ke bagian belakang toko dan tak lama kembali dengan membawa beberapa jenis rantai leher untuk anjing.

"Kau mau membeli untuk Rufus?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke mulai memilih-milih di atas gerai.

"Hn."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan yang lama?"

Sasuke menarik salah satu, sebuah rantai keperakan yang dililiti tali kulit. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawabnya datar. "Aku hanya ingin membeli yang baru. Hari ini kan ulangtahun Rufus."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap. "Hari ini anjingmu berulangtahun?"

"Aa. Sebenarnya bukan tanggal pasti Rufus dilahirkan. Tetapi hari ini adalah hari tepat setahun yang lalu Itachi menemukannya di jalanan," kata Sasuke. "Menurutmu ini bagus?"

Sakura memandangi rantai di tangan Sasuke. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kurasa itu bagus. Hei, bukannya katamu Rufus dibeli di toko binatang peliharaan?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Yeah. Itu yang tadinya dikatakan kakakku si tukang membual itu. Aku baru tahu setelah Kak Hana yang menceritakannya padaku. Rufus ditemukan Itachi di jalanan waktu masih sangat kecil. Dia tertabrak mobilnya –setidaknya itu yang kudengar. Karena panik dan tidak sampai hati membiarkannya mati begitu saja di jalanan, Itachi membawanya ke klinik hewan. Tidak ada yang mau menerima Rufus –karena dia anjing liar—Hanya klinik Inuzuka yang akhirnya bersedia menampungnya. Di sanalah kakakku bertemu dengan kakak perempuan Kiba."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Sakura yang mencium adanya cerita romantis di sini langsung bersemangat.

"Tentu saja Kak Hana merawatnya," sahut Sasuke seakan itu sudah jelas –dan memang begitu—"Menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan sampai Rufus akhirnya bisa sehat lagi."

"Dan Kak Itachi?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mengingat-ingat apa yang diceritakan Hana padanya tentang pertemuannya dengan Itachi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sulit mengingatnya karena Hana bercerita sambil mengikik dan tersipu-sipu tidak jelas. "Kurasa… sejak saat itu kakakku berubah dari pria dingin jadi cowok tukang gombal. Atau semacam itulah…" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Aku membayangkan mereka saling jatuh cinta ketika sama-sama merawat Rufus. Haah… pantas saja sepertinya Rufus memiliki ikatan yang spesial dengan Kak Itachi. Dia memang imut dan penuh cinta. Tidak seperti tuannya yang satu lagi. Sama sekali tidak mengerti hal-hal romantis semacam itu." Ia melirik Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tampak tak peduli.

"Jadi hari ini ulangtahun Rufus yang pertama?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sementara mengawasi Sasuke yang kembali memilih-milih. Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum bertanya ragu, "Apa kau ingat ada yang juga berulangtahun hari ini?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, sejenak berpura-pura sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Tidak," jawabnya kemudian. "Memangnya siapa?"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau ingat ulangtahun Rufus, tapi kau sama sekali tidak ingat ulangtahun orang ini?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Itu karena kakakku selalu menyebut-nyebutnya di rumah. Lagipula ini adalah anjingku juga. Dia istimewa."

"Jadi orang ini tidak istimewa?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Siapa orang tidak jelas yang sedang kau bicarakan ini?" Dengan helaan napas kasar, Sasuke kembali berpaling. Ia mengambil salah satu rantai yang kelihatannya sangat bagus—dengan kata lain, paling mahal—dan meminta penjaga toko membungkuskannya untuknya.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya sebal. _'Orang tidak jelas, katanya? Che!' _Sambil menggembungkan pipinya, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kandang berisi _guinea pig. _Ia membayangkan _guinea pig _berwajah Sasuke.

.

.

Bel pintu _Blossoms Café _berdenting untuk kesekian kalinya sore itu ketika rombongan terakhir datang. Kali ini jauh lebih gaduh dari sebelumnya, karena melibatkan serombongan gadis cantik berjaket tim _Cheerleaders Konoha High, _Chouji, Shikamaru dan beberapa atlet tim sepakbola, termasuk yang paling berisik dan merupakan _mastermind _dari rencana itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki. Dengan hebohnya cowok pirang itu menyapa semua orang di sana, nyaris membuat Hinata yang saat itu kebetulan sedang memasang hiasan di dekat pintu tergelincir dari kursi tempatnya berpijak.

"Hehehe… Sori, Hinata. Kaget, ya?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata turun dari bangku. "Mukamu sampai merah begitu. Eeh…" Naruto memandang berkeliling, "Kemana Sai?"

"Tadi dia pulang sebentar," sahut Kiba yang sedang sibuk berkutat mengurai untaian kertas hias yang kusut, "Katanya mau mengambil sesuatu."

"Ooh…" Naruto menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto sudah datang?" kata suara cerah dari arah dapur.

"Sore, Bibi Azami…" sapa Naruto ceria pada ibu Sakura yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur, tampak kerepotan membawa nampan berisi bergelas-gelas limun dingin bersama Ayame. Beberapa gadis yang cukup peka, termasuk Ino dan Hinata, bergegas membantu mereka membagikan gelas-gelas itu pada pada pendatang yang belum kebagian. "Aah… Bibi tahu saja kami haus," kekeh Naruto, mengambil gelas yang diangsurkan Hinata padanya. "Trims."

"Waah… ramai sekali," Azami melempar senyum pada teman-teman Sakura yang baru datang, yang mereka balas dengan sahutan sopan.

"Mereka _nggak_ diundang tuh, Bi. Datang sendiri seenaknya!" seru Kiba, segera dibalas tak kalah ributnya dari rombongan gadis-gadis _Cheers _yang datang bersama Ino.

"Ino yang mengajak kami, ye…"

"Setiap acara yang melibatkan Sasuke, kami wajib datang dong!" seru Karin, yang langsung mendapat sorakan mendukung dari teman-temannya –dan cemoohan dari para cowok. Suigetsu yang mendengar itu tak sengaja memecahkan balon yang ia pegang.

Di tengah-tengah kegaduhan itu, salah satu dari mereka menunjuk-nunjuk ke lapangan parkir restoran. Sebuah boneka _Pooh _raksasa baru saja muncul dari ujung jalan. Begitu besarnya sehingga orang yang menggendongnya tidak kelihatan. Hanya kaki dan lengan yang melingkari bagian perut boneka itu saja yang terlihat. Dan tampaknya orang itu mengalami kesulitan melangkah mendekati pintu –sementara para penontonnya tak ada seorang pun yang tergerak membantu. Mereka semua sibuk tertawa dan menunjuk-nunjuk. Setidaknya, sebelum orang itu tertatih-tatih menaiki undakan.

Naruto bergegas membukakan pintu untuk agar Sai bisa dengan leluasa membawa boneka itu masuk.

"Oi! Bantu dong! Pada _nggak _peka nih!" teriak Naruto pada yang lain.

Beberapa cowok sepakbola segera turun tangan membantu menggotong boneka itu ke bangku kosong di sudut, memberi kesempatan untuk Sai menarik napas. Wajahnya berkilau oleh keringat, napasnya sedikit terengah.

"Kau taruh di mana mobilmu?" Naruto memandang ke area parkir restoran yang nyaris kosong, lalu memandang Sai yang sedang menyeka dahinya dengan lengan kemejanya.

"Di rumah Sasuke," jawab Sai, "Tadi kebetulan aku ketemu kakaknya. Katanya aku boleh menyimpan mobilku di halaman. Kelihatannya Kak Itachi sedang terburu-buru mau pergi."

"Jadi kau jalan kaki dari rumah Sasuke kemari?" Naruto memandang sahabatnya takjub, "Dengan menggendong _Pooh _itu?"

Sebelum Sai sempat menjawab, kata-katanya mendadak terhenti di tenggorokan ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri mereka. Ino. Ia mengulurkan segelas limun dingin pada Sai.

"Kau pasti haus," ucap Ino canggung.

Menyadari situasi antara dua orang itu, Naruto segera menyingkir dari sana untuk memberi mereka ruang. "Ayo, teman-teman, kerja lagi. Dilarang nguping," tambahnya pada teman-teman _Cheers _Ino yang sibuk mengarahkan tatapan penasaran pada dua orang itu.

Hubungan gelap yang pernah terjalin di antara Ino dan Sai sekarang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Bahkan pernah menjadi bahan gosip panas di antara anak-anak penggemar gosip seantero sekolah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Wajar saja jika kelanjutan hubungan dua orang yang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih rahasia itu menimbulkan rasa penasaran.

Sai menatap Ino dengan ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menerima gelas yang diulurkannya. "Terimakasih."

"Hmm…" Ino mengangguk. Gadis itu memaksakan senyum pada Sai. "Kuharap acara ini berjalan lancar."

"Aa," gumam Sai. "Kuharap juga begitu."

"Sakura pasti bakal senang sekali," kata Ino lagi.

"Hn."

"Sebaiknya aku membantu yang lain," Ino melempar senyum canggung terakhir pada Sai sebelum bergegas bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Hn." Diam-diam, Sai menatap punggung Ino dengan tatapan merana, sebelum menenggak minumannya hingga tandas.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_Sidestory bagian 2 selesai. Ada perubahan rencana. Tadinya sidestory ini cuma dibagi jadi dua saja, tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Plus, besok harus balik lagi ke Bandung, jadi ini kesempatan terakhir untuk apdet gretong di rumah. Hehehe... XD_

_Makasih buat temen-temen yang sudah RnR chapter kemarin. Harap maklum kalo chapter ini agak aneh, apalagi bagian berantemnya SasuSaku. Saya juga bingung soalnya dan chapter ini sudah beberapa kali tulis-rombak-tulis ulang. Untuk chapter depan kepingin banyakin acara jalan-jalannya SasuSaku deh. Sampe ketemu chapter depan._

_Terimakasih sudah membaca __**sampai sejauh ini.**_

_(n_n)_


	89. Chapter 88

Oke. Pergi ke toko hewan peliharaan sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam daftar rencananya untuk melewatkan hari ulangtahunnya. Lebih-lebih untuk membeli hadiah bagi seekor anjing yang juga sedang berulangtahun. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyukai si anjing yang menurutnya benar-benar imut itu, hanya saja melihat sahabatnya lebih ingat ulangtahun anjingnya daripada dirinya sendiri membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit… yah—_patah hati._

Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya begitu _cemburu_ pada Rufus hanya karena Sasuke Uchiha lebih memperhatikan anjing itu ketimbang dirinya. Konyol sekali. Alhasil, ia meninggalkan toko itu sambil bersungut-sungut sebal.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan mendadak itu menyeringai diam-diam di belakangnya. Dan tentu saja, cowok itu pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Oi, kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang berjalan di depannya.

Sakura menghela napas keras-keras. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa," sahutnya sambil menggerutu.

"Wajahmu tidak enak dilihat," komentar Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

Gadis di depannya berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat sehingga anak rambut merah muda yang membingkai wajahnya sedikit tersibak. Mata hijaunya memicing memandang Sasuke. "Kalau begitu tidak usah dilihat!"

Ketika Sakura kembali berbalik, sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut seolah sedang menahan cengiran. Cowok itu tidak bisa memungkirinya lagi, Sakura yang ngambek memang sangat imut. Selama beberapa saat Sasuke mengikuti Sakura sambil asyik memperhatikan gadis itu berjalan di depannya, sampai kemudian ia menyadari kemana Sakura melangkah. Halte bus. –_Oh, tidak bisa!—_Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya dan menyambar tangan Sakura, menariknya berbelok ke arah berlawanan.

"Apaan, sih?" Sakura memprotes. "Kan urusannya sudah beres. Sekarang aku mau pulang."

"Siapa bilang sudah beres, eh?" sergah Sasuke sembari terus memaksa Sakura melangkah menjauhi halte. "Aku masih mau jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri yang bilang mau menemaniku, kan?"

Sakura membeliak pada Sasuke. Gadis itu baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan komentar menyengat atas perlakuan tidak semena-mena itu ketika ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya baru saja turun dari salah satu mobil –yang juga dikenalnya—yang diparkir di sepanjang tepi jalan yang mereka lewati. Pria itu mengenakan kaus berkerah, celana _jeans_ dan sepatu olahraga_._ Penampilannya yang santai jelas menunjukkan Itachi Uchiha tidak habis dari kantor yang letaknya kebetulan hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sana.

"Eh –Kak Itachi!" Sakura menyeletuk.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Itachi menoleh ke asal suara. Pria itu tersenyum cerah ketika melihat dua remaja yang dikenalnya. "Sakura?" sapanya. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut akan bertemu dengan kakaknya. Tentu saja itu termasuk dalam rencana. Dan mengingat Itachi tidak tahu-menahu tentang rencananya bersama Naruto dan Sai tentang kejutan untuk Sakura, ditambah lagi kakaknya itu seringkali menggodanya di rumah mengenai Sakura, ini bukan pertanda baik. Itachi pasti bakal sangat menyebalkan nanti.

Belum pulih keterkejutan Sasuke, seekor _golden retriever_ melompat turun dari dalam mobil, menyalak riang ke arahnya. Rufus tampaknya sangat girang bertemu tuannya yang satu lagi, karena saat berikutnya anjing itu sudah berlari dan menyurukkan kepalanya dengan gembira ke selangkangan Sasuke, membuat cowok itu refleks mendengking karena kaget,

"OI! –Anjing nakal!"

"Halo, Rufus…" Sakura menyapa si anjing dengan riang. Gadis itu berlutut di dekat Rufus untuk menggaruk lehernya yang penuh bulu. _Retriever _itu berpaling dari Sasuke dan menjawab sapaan Sakura dengan menjilati telinga Sakura penuh sayang. Sebelah kaki depannya diletakkan di atas lutut gadis itu. "_Good boy…_" Sakura terkikik-kikik kegelian,_ "_Kudengar kau berulangtahun hari ini, eh?"

"Sakura tahu?" Itachi segera menoleh pada Sakura setelah menutup pintu mobilnya, tampak agak terkejut.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk tersenyum pada Itachi. "Sasuke yang cerita, Kak," ujarnya sambil mengerling Sasuke. "Tadi Sasuke mengajakku ke _Pet Shop_ –tepatnya sih memaksa—karena katanya Sasuke kepingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Rufus."

Kedua alis Itachi terangkat tinggi ketika memandang adiknya yang memasang tampang masam dan membuang muka ke arah lain seolah sedang menghindari tatapannya. Dan sebuah pemahaman yang kemudian melintas di kepalanya membuat sudut-sudut bibir Itachi terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. "Aah…" ia mengangguk-angguk, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang masih asyik dengan Rufus. Tatapannya melembut.

Merasa tengah diperhatikan, Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Gadis itu mengerjap. Wajarnya bersemu merah ketika mendapati kakak sahabatnya tengah menatapnya. "A—Ada apa, Kak Itachi?" tanyanya salah tingkah, "Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Ah, tidak…" Itachi tertawa kecil. "Hanya saja kau kelihatan cantik hari ini."

Wajah Sakura yang sudah merona langsung berubah merah padam. Dan reaksi Sasuke persis seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Itachi. Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arahnya dan melotot ke arah kakak lelakinya itu. Itachi menyamarkan kekehannya menjadi batuk-batuk kecil.

"Kudengar kau sedang menggoda seorang gadis di depan klinikku, Itachi," suara seorang wanita segera mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

Hana Inuzuka tengah berdiri di depan pintu kaca bangunan bercat putih di belakang mereka yang rupanya adalah sebuah klinik hewan. Terpampang besar-besar di kaca etalase, tulisan _Inuzuka Veterinary Clinic_ melengkung di atas lambang hewan berwarna putih. Hana masih mengenakan jas prakteknya di atas kemeja denim berwarna hijau muda dan _jeans _selutut.

"Oh, tidak… Aku ketahuan!" kata Itachi dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak terdengar menyesal. Ia justru tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu menyipitkan mata, melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, serta memasang wajah galak –yang sekejap kemudian meluntur begitu Itachi menghampiri dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipinya.

"Dasar _playboy!_" Hana mendorong dada pria itu main-main. Bibirnya berkedut menahan cengiran.

"Mana aku berani," bisik Itachi, membuat Hana mendengus tertawa.

"Hai, Rufus…" Hana membelai puncak kepala Rufus ketika _retriever _itu mendekatinya, kemudian berpaling pada dua remaja di belakang Itachi. "Halo," sapanya dengan senyum hangat. "Sakura, lama tak bertemu, ya?"

"Ah, Kak Hana…" Sakura membalas salah tingkah –Bagaimana tidak salah tingkah jika beberapa detik yang lalu kekasih wanita di depannya itu memujinya cantik dan wanita itu mendengarnya! Yah, walaupun ia tahu kekasihnya itu hanya bergurau, tapi tetap saja, kan?

Sementara itu Hana kembali menoleh pada Itachi dan memberinya pandangan heran. "Kukira kau datang sendirian?" tanyanya dalam suara pelan.

"Oh, kami hanya kebetulan berpapasan dengan Kak Itachi di sini," Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya menjawab. Dan saat berikutnya, wajahnya merona lagi.

"Hanya kebetulan," Itachi mengangguk, menguatkan perkataan Sakura, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada kalem, "Kebetulan mereka sedang berkencan di dekat sini. Benar kan, Sasuke?"

"BERISIK!" bentak Sasuke, sementara Sakura hanya meringis, tidak yakin harus merespon bagaimana.

.

.

"Jadi…" Itachi melirik adiknya dengan penasaran. Saat itu keduanya tengah duduk di ruang tunggu klinik sementara Sakura dan Hana baru saja menghilang di ruang pemeriksaan bersama Rufus untuk memberinya vitamin. Itachi sengaja meminta Sakura yang menemani Rufus karena ingin _bicara-berdua-saja_ dengan Sasuke, "…apa maksudnya ini, hm? Kau mau cari-cari alasan untuk bisa berduaan dengan Sakura dengan menceritakan tentang ulangtahun Rufus atau bagaimana?"

'_Benar, kan?' _pikir Sasuke gusar seraya bergerak tak nyaman di bangkunya. Ia tidak menjawab, mendadak sangat tertarik pada poster buatan sendiri yang mempromosikan tentang 'Pentingnya memberi vaksin pada hewan peliharaan Anda' yang dipajang di seberang ruangan. Gambarnya jelek sekali –Sai bisa membuat yang jauh lebih bagus.

"Kutebak kau berencana mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya kali ini. Benar, kan?" tebak Itachi. Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya saat melihat reaksi Sasuke –adiknya itu langsung menoleh cepat ke arahnya, wajahnya memerah.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara," Sasuke menukas sengit. "Sama sekali tidak ada rencana konyol seperti itu," ia menambahkan dalam gerutuan.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jelas ia tidak percaya begitu saja pada kata-kata adiknya itu. Walaupun Sasuke sudah mengakui secara terbuka perasaannya terhadap gadis bernama Sakura Haruno padanya, tetapi tetap saja, setiap kali ia mulai mengungkit topik itu, Sasuke selalu berusaha berkelit. Agaknya adiknya itu masih malu-malu –kecuali jika Sasuke yang memulai bicara terlebih dulu. Yang itu artinya pasti ada masalah, seperti Sakura sedang naksir atau ditaksir cowok lain atau hal-hal semacam itu—dan ini membuat Itachi gemas sendiri. Gatal sekali rasanya ingin memancing Sasuke agar lebih aktif, dengan cara yang benar, tentu saja. Jangan seperti saat dengan Hinata dulu –kelewat agresif sampai-sampai membuat gadis itu kabur ketakutan.

"_Sama sekali tidak ada rencana konyol seperti itu,"_ Itachi mengulangi pelan, lalu menghela napas. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada punggung bangku tunggu. "Atau ada rencana lain? Misalnya saja melewatkan hari jadi Sakura hanya berdua saja –tanpa Naruto dan Sai?" ia menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tahu ulangtahun Sakura?" Sasuke balik bertanya, ekspresinya terkejut.

Itachi mengangkat bahu dengan sikap santai. "Yah… Tadi waktu mengambil pakaian kotor dari kamarmu, aku melihat kau menandai kalender tanggal hari ini dengan gambar hati—"

"Aku tidak menggambar hati!" Sasuke membantah langsung. Pipinya memerah lagi.

Itachi mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "—dan catatan hari ulangtahun Sakura."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya sebal. Mengesalkan sekali setiap kali Itachi berhasil memojokkannya dan membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sasuke segera mengalihkan topik –sekaligus mencari-cari alasan untuk menyalahkan kakaknya.

"Jadi kau masuk ke kamarku?" semburnya dengan nada menuduh yang tak berusaha ditutup-tutupi. Dan omong-omong, Sasuke memang tidak senang jika siapa pun, termasuk Itachi, masuk sembarangan ke wilayah teritorinya. Sama tidak senangnya seperti Itachi jika Sasuke dengan seenaknya _menggeratak _lemarinya dan mengambil kaus kakinya tanpa izin seperti minggu lalu –yang berakhir dengan Itachi yang terpaksa berangkat ke kantor tanpa kaus kaki, karena kaus kaki bersih miliknya yang terakhir dipakai sang adik kurang ajar.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang aku mau ambil pakaian kotormu," ulang Itachi sabar. "Hari ini giliranku pergi ke _laundry. _Ingat?"

"Aku menaruh baju kotorku di keranjang di kamar mandi," Sasuke mendesis.

"Tapi kau selalu meninggalkan kaus kakikotormu di kamar," kata Itachi kalem –dan Sasuke tidak bisa membantah ini, maka ia memilih memasang tampang cemberut paling menyebalkan yang ia bisa—"Dan aku tidak punya waktu meneleponmu untuk meminta izin –aku sedang buru-buru—jadi lain kali…" Itachi mendadak berhenti dan menghela napas, "Yah, lupakan soal kaus kaki_. _Jadi, apa kalian sedang merayakan ulangtahun Sakura berdua saja, eh?"

Rupanya Itachi tidak semudah itu dibelokkan.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggerutu. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan _apa pun _dari sang kakak. Sasuke melirik pintu ruang praktek, memastikan Sakura maupun Hana belum akan keluar, sebelum menceritakan dengan suara rendah pada Itachi tentang rencana yang sedang ia jalankan bersama kedua sahabatnya –dan semua anak-anak yang terlibat. "…Aku hanya bertugas mengalihkan perhatiannya –menjauhkannya dari Blocaf."

"Wah," komentar Itachi, dan selama beberapa saat pria itu hanya menatap adiknya seakan ia tidak pernah benar-benar menatap Sasuke sejak lama sekali. Sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang bisa membuat gadis mana pun pingsan di tempat.

"Ap—OI!" Sasuke kontan memberontak ketika kakaknya mendadak mengalungkan lengan ke lehernya, memitingnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya tanpa ampun, mengundang para pengunjung klinik untuk menolehkan kepala ke arah mereka. "Kak—hentikan!" –Sasuke benar-benar berharap kakaknya berhenti memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil saat itu juga, karena ia berani bersumpah mendengar gadis kecil berkacamata dan berkawat gigi yang membawa _guinea pig _sakit dalam kandang di sudut ruangan terkikik padanya.

Dan untungnya beberapa saat kemudian Itachi berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya, meskipun kekehannya belum berhenti. "Adikku manis sekali…" komentarnya, "Berani taruhan, kalau kau bersikap manis begini, lama-lama Sakura akan jatuh hati padamu."

Komentar ini kontan membuat wajah Sasuke menghangat. "Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" gerundelnya.

Sembari tertawa kecil, Itachi berkata, "Aku bilang, Sakura akan jatuh hati padamu, Sasuke. Pasti. Aku yakin sekali."

Sasuke mendengus sangsi. "Idiot," gerutunya. "Kalau yang kau maksudkan karena rencana ini, bisa saja Sakura malah jadi suka pada Naruto atau Sai."

Sekali lagi Itachi mengabaikan komentarnya. "Masih tidak percaya juga?" Itachi mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menatap adiknya menantang, "Mau taruhan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona, dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan sang kakak. Sementara sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut ketika ia setengah mati menahan senyum.

Dan untungnya ia terselamatkan dari topik yang membuat mukanya memerah sampai ke akar-akar rambutnya itu dengan kemunculan dua wanita bersama seekor _retriever _tampan berbulu cokelat keemasan dari pintu ruang pemeriksaan. Sakura menggiring Rufus ke ruang tunggu seraya mengobrol ceria dengan Hana yang sudah menanggalkan jas prakteknya. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab seperti sepasang teman lama.

Melihat mereka, Itachi segera melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Sasuke dan berdiri dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya –senyum yang hanya ia berikan untuk kekasihnya, tentu saja. "Sudah selesai?"

"Yah…" Hana tampak bersemu merah –entah karena obrolannya dengan Sakura, atau senyum Itachi. Wanita itu berpaling sejenak untuk berbicara pada petugas di resepsionis sementara Sakura berjalan menghampiri kakak beradik Uchiha.

"Ini dia, Rufus… Kembali ke tuanmu, anjing pintar…" kata Sakura ceria sambil menyerahkan tali lehernya pada Itachi, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku. Seulas senyum misterius yang sulit diartikan tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia menatap Sasuke, sebelum kemudian berpaling ke arah lain –masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum sekejap kemudian jantungnya seakan terlonjak ke leher. Senyum itu! Senyum yang dulu sering ia lihat tersungging di bibir Sakura setiap kali gadis itu berada di dekat Neji Hyuuga.

_Masa sih?_

Sasuke refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, memastikan apakah di sana ada Neji atau tidak. Ternyata memang tidak ada –Sasuke baru ingat semua murid kelas tiga, termasuk Neji Hyuuga, mengikuti kelas tambahan sampai malam. Dan ketika ia kembali memandang Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Itachi, senyum itu sudah tidak ada, digantikan oleh cengiran… yah, yang biasa-biasa saja.

_Ah, barangkali aku hanya membayangkannya saja. _

_Gara-gara Itachi…_

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengekor Hana dan Itachi meninggalkan klinik hewan Inuzuka tak lama kemudian. Kebetulan hari itu Hana dan Itachi memang berencana mengajak Rufus jalan-jalan sore ke _Konoha Central Park –_yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok saja dari klinik Hana—bersama-sama. Sekaligus merayakan satu tahun Rufus 'mempertemukan' keduanya. Dan dua remaja di belakang mereka –tamu tak diundang yang tak punya tujuan—hanya bisa membuntuti pasangan itu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di persimpangan menuju KCP.

"Kalian yakin tidak mau ikut kami?" Hana menanyai Sakura dan Sasuke sementara mereka menunggu lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki menyala hijau.

"Tidak, Kak. Makasih," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum sopan, "Kami tidak ingin mengganggu acara kalian," ia menambahkan seraya mengerling Itachi yang sibuk menahan Rufus yang kelewat antusias mengendusi gerobak penjual _hotdog _tak jauh dari sana.

"Sama sekali tidak mengganggu," kata Hana meyakinkan.

Namun Sakura tahu itu hanya basa-basi saja. Mereka pastilah ingin melewatkan waktu betiga saja dengan Rufus –mengenang momen pribadi yang hanya dimiliki mereka bertiga.

"Kami punya acara sendiri, Kak," kata Sasuke, menyela Sakura sebelum gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Sakura akhirnya hanya menimpali dengan anggukan kepala.

"Memangnya kalian berdua mau ke mana?" kali ini Itachi yang bertanya dengan eskpresi ingin tahu di wajahnya. Rufus sudah berpaling dari gerobak dan sekarang berdiri di atas kedua kaki belakangnya dengan kedua kaki depan bertumpu pada dada Itachi, berusaha menjilati wajah tuannya itu –yang tentunya tidak sampai, mengingat postur Itachi yang termasuk jangkung.

Sasuke menahan diri tidak memutar matanya. _Masih saja penasaran, _pikirnya. "Toko buku," gumamnya asal.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tetapi tak berkata apa-apa lagi karena tepat saat itu lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau dan mereka harus segera menyeberang jika tidak ingin tergilas oleh serombongan bapak-bapak yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kantor.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi," kata Hana, sebelum ketiganya melangkah ke _zebracross _untuk menyeberang ke arah KCP.

Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat sambil mengawasi kedua orang dewasa itu dan Rufus yang semakin menjauh. Yah, sebenarnya hanya Sakura yang mengawasi mereka sementara Sasuke yang tidak begitu tertarik langsung menggunakan kesempatan selagi Sakura tidak melihat ke arahnya dengan mengutak-atik ponselnya, mengirim pesan pada Naruto.

.

.

"Omong-omong kau mau mencari buku apa, sih?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka menyusuri jalanan sore yang ramai menuju distrik yang mereka tahu terdapat sebuah toko buku yang cukup besar.

Sasuke melirik gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sakura tampak ceria. Setidaknya tidak ada kerutan di antara kedua alisnya seperti yang diperlihatkannya sebelum ini, dan ia tengah tersenyum. Sasuke mengamatinya dengan keheranan selama beberapa saat lagi. Menyeramkan bagaimana suasana hati gadis itu cepat sekali berubah, pikirnya. Sebentar cemberut, tetapi di waktu berikutnya ia berubah ceria. Setelah itu kembali memasang tampang memberengut, kemudian ceria lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke sana saja," kata Sasuke sedikit menggerutu.

Sakura menoleh padanya, memberinya tatapan bersimpati yang polos. "Astaga… Sepertinya pekerjaan di OSIS benar-benar berat, ya?" Ia menghela napas keras-keras, lalu tersenyum lagi, "Tapi menghabiskan waktu di toko buku memang asyik, kok. Yuk, kita sudah dekat!"

Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang ketika gadis itu dengan riang menarik tangannya dan membawanya berjalan lebih cepat menuju toko buku yang terletak di ujung jalan. Toko itu tidak begitu ramai saat keduanya tiba di sana. Alunan musik instrumental mendayu-dayu terdengar dari pengeras suara, menemani para pengunjung toko yang tengah memilih-milih bahan bacaan di sepanjang rak-rak yang berderet berdasarkan kategori.

Biasanya, jika Sakura sedang pergi sendirian, atau bersama Ino, ia akan langsung melesat ke rak-rak yang memajang novel untuk melihat seri novel petualangan—jenis novel favorit Sakura—yang terbaru. Tapi kali ini tidak. Gadis itu memilih membuntuti Sasuke yang bergerak ke arah rak-rak yang memajang buku pengembangan diri –jenis buku yang biasa diganyang Sai—yang letaknya jauh berseberangan dengan rak novel, meskipun Sakura tidak begitu yakin Sasuke tertarik dengan buku-buku itu.

Barangkali cowok itu hanya tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan serombongan gadis berisik yang mengerumuni rak novel remaja, mengingat bagaimana efek yang ditimbulkan jika ia terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang semacam itu. Tidak terlalu menyenangkan, setidaknya bagi Sasuke. Dan karena Sasuke bilang ia sedang suntuk dengan masalah sekolah, rasanya menjadi pusat perhatian –dilirik-lirik dan ditunjuk-tunjuk serombongan orang yang tidak dikenal—bukanlah jenis terapi yang ia butuhkan.

Namun baru beberapa saat Sakura mengikuti Sasuke, ia sudah mulai bosan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya. Mungkin ia terlalu menghayati mengobrak-abrik buku-buku di sana sehingga sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa pun termasuk gadis di sampingnya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sakura, karena Sasuke sebenarnya melakukan itu dengan sengaja –maksudnya, membuat Sakura bosan dan pergi menjauhinya supaya ia bisa dengan bebas membuka balasan pesan dari Naruto yang masuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan akhirnya usahanya berhasil. Ia bisa mendengar Sakura menghela napas bosan, menyurukkan buku terakhir yang dipegangnya ke tempatnya semula, lalu melenggang pergi ke seksi yang lebih tidak membosankan.

Memastikan Sakura tidak sedang memandang ke arahnya, Sasuke buru-buru merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Sejurus kemudian ia langsung mengumpat pelan ketika membaca balasan dari sobat pirangnya itu,

'_**Tentu saja kami belum siap! Rencananya kan memang setelah gelap kau baru bisa membawanya kemari! Kau ulur saja deh waktunya, terserah mau bagaimana caranya, pokoknya Sakura jangan sampai pulang ke Blocaf sebelum gelap. Oke? Semangaaat! :D'**_

Padahal Sasuke sudah tidak punya ide mau mengajak Sakura ke mana lagi setelah ini. Haah… Mungkin tadi sebaiknya mereka menerima saja ajakan Itachi dan Hana, dengan begitu mereka punya alasan untuk pulang lebih sore, pikir Sasuke. Meskipun tidak ada jaminan kakaknya tidak akan 'bocor' mengenai ulangtahun itu.

Menghela napas, Sasuke melirik dari atas rak dan melihat Sakura tampak asyik di—yang mengherankan, bukan di seksi novel seperti yang dikiranya—deretan rak yang memajang buku-buku dan majalah pariwisata. Tahu, kan? Buku-buku _tour-guide, _peta-peta daerah wisata dan semacamnya. Wajahnya terlihat antusias.

Penasaran, Sasuke lantas berjalan menghampirinya, berhenti di belakangnya. Ia mengintip dari atas bahu Sakura untuk melihat apa yang sedang dibacanya dengan begitu bersemangat. Di halaman buku yang tengah dibuka oleh Sakura memperlihatkan hamparan pantai berpasir putih yang dikejauhannya tampak beberapa perahu layar. Sementara di kolom lain halaman itu memperlihatkan potongan gambar tempat-tempat wisata –museum, teater, pantai, perkebunan, hotel-hotel, pemadangan pemukiman dan pasar-pasar tradisional di tepi kanal lengkap dengan perahu-perahu mirip _gondola _di Venesia dan lain-lain. Dan judul kecil di bagian kanan atas halamannya adalah,

"Kiri?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum berseri sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke buku di tangannya. "Bagus, ya?"

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat, memperhatikan Sakura membalik halamannya.

"Aku kepingin sekali pergi ke Kiri _lagi,_" tutur Sakura, sedikit menerawang. "Aku dan keluargaku pernah ke sana sekali saat liburan. Tapi itu dulu sekali, waktu aku masih kecil. Lima atau enam tahun, kalau tidak salah."

"Kakakku sering ke Kiri," Sasuke bergumam, "Soalnya dia dan teman-temannya yang kacau-kacau itu membuka usaha di sana," tambahnya, ketika Sakura menoleh lagi ke arahnya dan memberinya tatapan bertanya.

"Wah… Pasti menyenangkan," komentar Sakura, "Aku jadi penasaran apa Yamato bertemu mereka—teman-teman Kak Itachi, maksudku—di sana. Tahu, kan, Yamato berkuliah di sana?"

"Hn. Kuharap sih tidak. Bisa membawa pengaruh buruk," kata Sasuke datar.

Mendengar komentar itu, Sakura malah tertawa. "Masa sih? Aku pernah ketemu beberapa teman Kak Itachi, kok…" Sakura teringat kakak Sasuke itu pernah membawa dua orang temannya ke Blocaf beberapa bulan yang lalu, walaupun hanya samar-samar. Yang satu berambut merah, masih bersaudara dengan Gaara dan Kankurou. Dan yang satunya lagi, pria tinggi besar berambut biru cepak yang proteswaktu Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Paman'. "Kelihatannya mereka baik."

"Oh, yeah…" Sasuke mendengus. "Dan aneh-aneh."

"Kau ini…" Sakura memberinya tatapan mencela, "Mereka kan teman-teman kakakmu, berarti bisa disebut kakakmu juga dong."

"Satu kakak saja sudah cukup buatku." Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seolah menepis kata-kata Sakura yang menyebutkan teman-teman kakaknya berarti kakaknya juga.Ia tidak mau menganggap cowok sinting yang pernah mencoba membakar rumahnya sebagai kakak. Yeah, Sasuke sama sekali belum lupa cowok bernama Deidara pernah menyalakan petasan di balkon kamar Itachi dan nyaris membakar tirai, juga membuat Paman Hayato –kepala pelayan di kediaman Uchiha—yang malang hampir kena serangan jantung akibat ulah isengnya itu.

Dan menganggap cowok-gila-petasan sebagai kakak? _Yeah. Yang benar saja._

Tapi rupanya Sakura tidak berniat memperpanjang masalah itu. Gadis itu kembali berpaling untuk membuka-buka lagi halaman berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi, seraya mulutnya tak henti menyerocos ini dan itu, juga tentang keinginannya mengunjungi Kiri sekali lagi. Sampai ide itu kemudian melintas dalam kepalanya. Mata hijaunya langsung melebar dan berbinar-binar ketika ia memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang Sasuke yang tengah membuka-buka buku tentang Oto di sampingnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana liburan musim panas nanti?"

Sasuke yang tidak benar-benar mendengarkan, menoleh cepat pada Sakura. "Apa?"

"Kubilang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana –ke Kiri, maksudku—liburan musim panas nanti? Aku, kau, Naruto dan Sai!" Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, berlagak berpikir, "Um… mungkin aku akan mengajak Ino dan yang lain juga. Pasti bakal asyik banget…"

"Ke Kiri?" Sasuke memandang Sakura tak yakin, "Yakin ibumu akan mengizinkanmu pergi ke tempat sejauh itu? Maksudku, Kiri kan ada di seberang pulau."

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Sakura menghela napas seraya menutup buku di tangannya, merenung. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya tampak cerah lagi. "Tapi kan ada Yamato di sana!" serunya, lalu mengangguk, "Kalau tidak ada yang kukenal di sana, mungkin ibuku tidak akan mengizinkan. Tapi kalau ada Yamato… Yah… kuharap ceritanya akan jadi lain."

"Hn. Terserah kau saja," Sasuke menanggapi tanpa benar-benar menaruh minat. Ia masih meragukan bahwa Azami Haruno akan mengizinkan putrinya pergi ke tempat yang jauh tanpa pengawasannya, sekalipun ada Yamato di sana. Maksudnya, Sakura kan anaknya _satu-satu_nya. Dan biasanya orangtua akan lebih protektif pada anak tunggal.

Namun ketidakantusiasan Sasuke tidak lantas membuat semangat Sakura untuk mereka-reka rencana-liburan-musim-panas-ke-Kiri-nya meredup. Bahkan ketika mereka meninggalkan toko buku sore itu, dengan Sakura yang memeluk bungkusan berisi majalah pariwisata yang membahas tentang Kiri, gadis itu masih saja mencerocos dengan gembira. Nampaknya ia tidak begitu memperhatikan apakah Sasuke mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Kau ini aneh," gumam Sasuke, menyela monolog panjang Sakura tentang indahkan _sunrise _di Kiri sementara mereka menyusuri deretan _café outdoor_ yang ramai. "Bagaimana bisa kau jadi gembira begitu padahal tadi marah-marah tidak karuan, eh?"

Sakura nyengir. "Marah terus itu capek, tahu!" kekehnya.

"Hn." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Melihat itu, Sakura tertawa lagi. Dengan riang Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke, menyelipkan lengannya sendiri di bawahnya, memeluk lengan cowok itu dengan dua tangan –membuat cowok itu terkejut bukan kepalang karena Sakura tiba-tiba menggandengnya seperti itu, namun tentu saja Sasuke berusaha keras tidak memperlihatkannya terang-terangan.

"Lagipula," lanjut Sakura dengan nada ringan, "Kak Hana tadi mengingatkanku kata-kata yang diucapkan Kak Hime dulu padaku, kau tidak bisa selamanya berharap orang lain akan selalu ingat dan menyenangkan kita. Jadi tidak ada salahnya dengan melakukan yang sebaliknya –membuat orang lain senang, maksudku. Dia bilang, seharusnya hari istimewa seperti ini dilewatkan dengan senyum, bukannya cemberut terus."

"Kak Hana?" Sasuke memandang Sakura tak mengerti.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tadi aku sempat curhat dengannya. Tahu, kan, saat dengan Rufus."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka curhat dengan orang yang belum kau kenal baik."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak kenal baik Kak Hana?" Sakura menukas. "Kak Hana itu teman akrab mendiang kakakku waktu di sekolah. Dia dulu sering main ke rumahku, makanya aku mengenalnya. Jadi…" Gadis itu mendongak, memandang Sasuke dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, "Berhubung di sini hanya ada kau, Sasuke Uchiha si Mister Jutek, bagaimana kalau kau mengizinkan aku sedikit menghiburmu, huh?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Melihat Sasuke tampaknya tidak menangkap maksud perkataannya, Sakura berkata, "Tadi kan kau sendiri yang bilang sedang pusing masalah OSIS dan ingin jalan-jalan. Atau kau lebih suka jalan dengan cewek yang mukanya cemberut terus dan tidak enak dilihat, eh?"

"Kau ini bicara apa—"

"Di samping itu—" sela Sakura tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Sasuke. Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Aku mau memberitahumu satu rahasia –er… tapi bukan rahasia juga, sih…"

"Rahasia apa?" gerutu Sasuke dengan sikap seakan ia tidak tertarik, mencoba menepis kecurigaannya sejak Sakura menyebut _hari istimewa –_benar saja.

Saat itu Sakura menghetikan langkahnya, dan karena ia tengah menggandeng Sasuke, otomatis cowok itu ikut berhenti bersamanya. Ia melepaskan lengan Sasuke dan mendongak, menatap cowok itu sambil tersenyum cemerlang. Dan kata-kata yang kemudian meluncur dari bibirnya membuat hati Sasuke mencelos, "Hari ini aku berulangtahun!"

"Apa—"

"Yang ketujuh belas tahun!" lanjut Sakura, jelas-jelas tidak memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke. "Jadi sekarang kita seusia, Sasuke! Kau, aku, Naruto dan Sai!"

"A—Aa…" Sasuke tidak yakin harus menanggapi bagaimana pernyataan ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura akan berkata terang-terangan perihal ulangtahun itu padanya. Rusak sudah rencananya untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan bersikap bego sampai akhir.

Dan rupanya tanggapan Sasuke tidak membuat Sakura puas. Dengan kedua mata dilebarkan seperti kucing yang hendak diberi makan, Sakura menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, seolah sedang menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar 'Aa'-nya yang tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke –pura-pura—bingung.

Kerut samar muncul di antara kedua alis Sakura. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

Sasuke yang malah balik bertanya membuat Sakura sebal. Digembungkannya pipinya sambil menghentakkan sebelah kaki ke trotoar. "Masa begitu saja masih bertanya? Bilang dong, _'Selamat ulangtahun, Sakura…'_ atau apa kek. Dasar manusia es batu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Selamat ulangtahun, Sakura… _Puas?" ucap Sasuke, berlagak tak sabar.

Tadinya Sasuke mengira jawabannya –tepatnya nada yang ia gunakan—akan membuat Sakura kesal lagi, tapi nyatanya tidak. Senyuman di wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali merekah ketika ia menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. "Makasih, Sasuke… Hei, kau mau mampir ke sana? Aku akan mentraktirmu," seru Sakura sembari menunjuk ke sebuah _café _kecilbernuansa _pink_ yang menyediakan beraneka macam _cheese cake _dan es krim di belakang mereka.

"Aku tidak makan makanan manis, Sakura," Sasuke menghela napas bosan.

Sakura meringis, menjulurkan lidahnya. "Yeah, aku tahu. Barangkali saja seleramu sudah berubah."

"Tidak akan," dengus Sasuke.

Tetapi Sakura nampaknya tidak mendengarkan, karena detik berikutnya ia sudah melesat menuju sebuah butik yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan _café _barusan dan berhenti di depan etalasenya yang memajang beberapa boneka manekin yang memeragakan _dress _beraneka model yang cantik-cantik. Matanya menjelajahi satu demi satu _dress _yang dipajang di sana dengan tatapan _kepingin_. Hijau, ungu, _pink_, kuning, putih, polos, bermotif, garis-garis… —Jika Ino, pastilah ia sekarang tanpa ragu akan masuk ke dalam dan membeli setidaknya salah satu dari mereka. Tetapi ia kan bukan Ino yang selalu punya _anggaran _khusus untuk itu_. _

Sampai Sakura teringat uang pemberian ibunya tadi pagi. Senyumnya merekah.

"Hei—" Sasuke hendak memanggilnya, namun gadis itu sudah keburu melesat masuk ke dalam butik. "Oh, astaga…"

Ketika Sasuke menyusulnya masuk –dengan enggan, tentu saja. Ia tidak terbiasa masuk ke toko yang menjual barang-barang wanita seperti itu—Sakura tengah asyik melihat-lihat di salah satu rak pajangan dengan seorang pegawai toko berwajah sok manis mengekor di belakangnya. Sasuke memandang berkeliling. Toko itu tidak terlalu besar, setidaknya tidak sebesar butik yang sering disambangi Mikoto, ibunya. Warna-warna cerah dan nuansa _girly_ mendominasi dekorasinya, menunjukkan bahwa butik itu hanya menjual pakaian dan pernak-pernik remaja putri. Tetapi itu tidak lantas membuat Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman. Terlebih beberapa pengunjung di sana mulai melirik padanya.

Ia melempar pandang ke sana kemari, mencari bangku yang bisa diduduki sementara menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan _urusan_nya, yang ternyata tidak ada. Maka dengan enggan Sasuke mengikuti Sakura. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia terlindungi dari tatapan gadis-gadis yang membuatnya jengah.

"Yang ini bagus tidak?" Sakura bertanya seraya mengambil salah satu _dress_ selutut berwarna pink cerah yang dipajang dan meletakkannya di atas tubuhnya sambil menghadap Sasuke, menunggu tanggapannya.

"Kau kelihatan seperti permen karet kalau pakai baju itu," komentar Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu," katanya, menggantungkan pakaian itu ke tempatnya semua di rak gantung dan beralih untuk melihat-lihat yang lain. Sampai matanya tertumbuk oleh sehelai _dress _yang dipajang di sebuah boneka manekin yang diletakkan di antara rak itu dan rak yang memajang jaket dan _cardigan. _"Ya ampun… bagus _banget!_" serunya antusias, praktis melompat ke depan si manekin.

Sasuke mengikutinya dan ikut menatap manekin itu. Yah, manekinnya memang bagus, entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada Ino Yamanaka, tapi tentu saja bukan itu yang sedang diperhatikan Sakura, melainkan _dress_ yang dikenakannya. Sasuke yang tidak begitu mengerti selera perempuan pun berpendapat pakaian itu bagus. Terbuat dari bahan _chiffon _yang ringan, _dress_ terusan berlengan pendek itu terlihat cantik membungkus tubuh langsing si manekin sampai terjatuh dengan anggun beberapa senti di atas lutut. Warnanya dasar _beige_ berpadu lembut dengan motif _floral_, beberapa detail seperti kerutan di lengan, simpul berbentu pita di bagian dada dan renda di roknya semakin memberikan sentuhan manis pada _dress _itu.

"Ingin mencobanya?" tawar wanita berseragam pegawai toko yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sakura dengan sikap membujuk. "Warnanya sangat lembut, serasi dengan warna rambut Nona. Jika dipakai pasti sangat cantik. Bukan begitu?" si pegawai mengerling ramah pada Sasuke. "Pacarmu pasti sependapat denganku."

"Oh, dia bukan pacarku kok," sangkal Sakura, nyengir.

"Jelas bukan," Sasuke menggerutu sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, tampak tidak puas –lebih karena bantahan Sakura alih-alih perkataan di pegawai.

Pegawai itu tampak tidak percaya, tetapi baik Sasuke maupun Sakura mengabaikannya. Sasuke mengawasinya dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika Sakura kembali meneruskan kegiatannya semula mengagumi _dress _yang dikenakan manekin di depan mereka. Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa Sakura sangat menyukai pakaian itu. Lihat saja matanya yang berbinar-binar itu, dan caranya melarikan jemarinya menelusuri simpul pita di dada si manekin, mengagumi bahannya yang terasa lembut dan ringan di kulit.

"Jadi, apa Nona tertarik mencoba?" tanya si wanita pegawai mengulangi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, nampak ragu.

"Kalau suka, dicoba saja apa susahnya, sih?" kata Sasuke, mulai tak sabar. Bisa-bisa mereka menghabiskan waktu sesorean itu di sana, menunggu Sakura memutuskan.

Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Ia meraih label yang tergantung di bagian kerah si manekin, nyaris terlonjak senang begitu melihat ukuran _dress _itu sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Namun ketika pandangannya bergulir ke deretan angka yang menunjukkan harga di sisi sebaliknya label itu… gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

"Lain kali saja deh," ujarnya sopan, kemudian buru-buru beralih pada yang lain sebelum ia tergoda untuk membelanjakan habis uang pemberian ibunya untuk sehelai _dress _yang sangat ditaksirnya itu. Padahal kan ia punya rencana lain dengan uang itu.

Sementara Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih mengamati si manekin dengan tertarik. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke naksir si manekin—Memangnya ia sudah gila?—Ia membayangkan jika Sakura yang mengenakan _dress _yang dikenakannya—terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa tubuh gadis itu tidak seramping si manekin yang bak model—pasti sangat bagus. Terlebih kelihatannya Sakura sangat menyukainya.

Benar, kan?

.

.

Bias senja sudah mulai nampak di langit Konoha ketika dua remaja itu meninggalkan butik. Sakura, yang pada akhirnya hanya membeli sebuah gelang yang berhias batu-batuan, masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Ia terus saja menggumamkan keluhan tentang _mengapa-barang-yang-ia-taksir-harganya-selalu-selangit _sementara mereka meninggalkan distrik itu.

"Kalau kau suka, kenapa tidak dibeli saja, sih?" Sasuke yang bosan mendengar keluh-kesah Sakura akhirnya bersuara.

"Uangnya tidak cukup…" keluh Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau bergurau, ya? Tadi kulihat kau menyimpan banyak uang dalam tasmu."

"Tidak," Sakura menghela napas, "Aku punya rencana lain dengan uang itu." Diangkatnya Kiri _guide-book_ yang ia beli di toko buku tempat mereka mampir sebelumnya dan memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti saat ia memandang _dress _di butik tadi. "Aku ingin menabungnya sebagian supaya bisa pergi liburan ke _tempat ini._ Kalau aku beli baju yang tadi, uangnya jadi tidak bisa ditabung."

"Kan belum tentu juga ibumu bakal mengizinkanmu pergi," komentar Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, melempar senyum penuh arti padanya. "Hei, kau meremehkan aku, ya? Begini-begini aku paling pandai kalau soal membujuk ibuku."

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah."

"Memang terserah aku!" Sakura tertawa, begitu riangnya sampai-sampai Sasuke yang sedari tadi setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir akhirnya menyerah juga. Tapi tentu saja ia melakukannya ketika Sakura sedang tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura beberapa saat kemudian, ketika mereka malah memasuki wilayah pemukiman dengan jejeran gedung apartemen yang lebih lengang.

Sasuke memandang berkeliling dengan agak terkejut. Jujur saja sejak tadi ia tidak memperhatikan ke arah mana mereka melangkah, karena perhatiannya terlalu terpusat pada gadis cerewet yang terus saja berkicau di sampingnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan, Sakura terkekeh. "Jangan bilang kau malah tidak tahu kita sekarang berada di mana!"

"Er…"

.

.

Di dapur Blossoms' Café, suasananya jauh lebih ramai dibanding hari-hari yang biasa. Selain para juru masak dan pegawai _part-time_ yang bertugas di tempat cuci piring, tampak beberapa orang tambahan lagi di sana. Hanya saja mereka tidak mengenakan seragam pegawai restoran seperti yang lain.

Dan mereka kini tengah mengerumuni salah satu meja yang biasa digunakan para koki memasak. Tiga orang gadis dan seorang pria muda yang sibuk berkutat dengan _karya seni_nya. Ketiga gadis itu mengawasi dengan terkagum-kagum, ketika tangan si pria muda dengan terampil menempelkan potongan cokelat di sisi permukaan kue yang sudah dilapisi krim dasar, kemudian membuat hiasan di atasnya dengan menggunakan semprotan krim, membuat kue yang awalnya terlihat biasa saja menjadi sangat cantik –seperti yang sering mereka lihat di toko-toko kue.

"Kurasa nanti kita harus meliput yang seperti ini untuk program televisi sekolah kita, Hinata," desah seorang gadis berkacamata bundar, Shiho, pada kawannya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Yamato yang sedang memotong-motong buah stroberi segar untuk hiasan.

Gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Hinata yang memang suka memasak—hobinya yang lain selain menulis—dan kerap kali menjajal kemampuannya berkreasi dengan makanan di dapur, benar-benar terpukau dengan keterampilan tangan Yamato. Koki yang sudah profesional memang berbeda, apalagi pria itu sekarang sedang menjalani pendidikan khusus di bidang itu. Hinata merasa masih harus belajar banyak.

"Aku pasti bakal rajin nonton kalau begitu," komentar gadis berkucir, Hokuto, yang berdiri di sisi lain Yamato.

"Apa aku akan dibayar kalau kalian jadi meliput ini?" tanya Yamato dengan nada bergurau, membuat Shiho dan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke wajah sang koki yang nyengir.

"Eeh?" kedua gadis itu berkata serempak.

Yamato tertawa kecil melihat reaksi mereka. "Aku hanya bercanda, Nona-Nona." –lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai," kata suara di belakang mereka. Ayame yang sedang berdiri di samping oven, tempat mereka baru saja selesai memanggang kue kecil untuk kudapan, dan tampak cemberut saja dari tadi melihat Yamato dikerubuti para gadis, menatap agak galak ke arah mereka, "Bisakah kalian bertiga membantuku? Di sini butuh lebih banyak tangan dari pada di sana."

Ketiga gadis itu lantas dengan enggan meninggalkan Yamato untuk membantu Ayame dengan kue-kuenya. Tempat mereka kemudian segera diisi oleh Gantetsu yang baru saja selesai memasukkan ayam berbumbu ke dalam panggangan, membawakan secangkir kopi untuk rekannya itu.

Sementara itu, dari luar dapur suara ramai anak-anak masih terdengar. Mereka sudah selesai memasang semua hiasan dan mulai membersihkan sisa kertas hias dan balon yang pecah. Naruto juga meminta teman-temannya membantunya menutup kerai jendela supaya pemandangan di dalam tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Yang bawa kendaraan, tolong ya, segera disingkirkan dari area parkir!" seru Naruto di antara suara bising teman-temannya.

"Eh! Enak saja main 'disingkirkan' segala!" Suigetsu yang sedang menarik kerai di dekat ruang ganti langsung bereaksi. "Skuter baru tuh! Singkirkan saja sepeda bututmu itu!"

"Yee… itu kan cuma ungkapan," gerutu Naruto. "Maksudnya parkirnya dipindahkan ke tempat lain, supaya jika Sakura datang tidak mencurigakan."

"Kalian bisa titip ke rumah Sasuke. Rumahnya ada di dekat sini." –Dan sebagian besar anak perempuan langsung bereaksi dengan kata-kata Sai ini.

"KYAAA!"

"Di rumah Sasuke? Mauuu!"

"Aaah… sayang _banget _aku tidak pakai sepeda tadi…"

"Atau kalian bisa pakai halaman belakang restoran ini, supaya lebih dekat," kata Naruto buru-buru seraya melempar pandang galak pada Sai, _"Salahmu kalau nanti Sasuke ngamuk-ngamuk gara-gara rumputnya rusak terinjak-injak ban sepeda!"_ desisnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, maaf," kata Sai, walaupun ia tidak kedengaran menyesal.

Ino yang mendengar itu terkikik, lalu berkata dengan nada geli pada teman-temannya, "Nah, _Gals. _Katanya parkiran rumah Sasuke tertutup untuk umum, jadi kalian bisa pindahkan kendaraan kalian ke parkiran belakang restoran ini saja. Oke?" –yang segera disambut oleh suara-suara kecewa para _fans _Sasuke. "Haah… berisik kalian semua!" Ino tertawa.

Selama beberapa detik ia refleks memandang Sai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, sebelum kemudian gadis pemilik bola mata biru jernih itu buru-buru berpaling pada ibu Sakura yang tengah membantu anak-anak mengumpulkan sampah sisa kertas hias yang tercecer di lantai. "Ah, Bibi Azami, tidak usah. Biar Ino saja yang buang. Bibi duduk saja, ya…"

"Kau tahu, Sai," Naruto yang menyadari kecanggungan itu, menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Kurasa Sakura pasti ingin kau dan Ino bisa berteman lagi seperti dulu."

"Itu tidak mudah, Naruto," Sai menghela napas, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang masih terbuka di sampingnya. Di luar, langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu jalanan sudah mulai dinyalakan.

"Aku mengerti," timpal Naruto sabar, "Patah hati itu memang _nggak _mudah, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mencoba, kan? Aku pernah mencoba dan berhasil. Sasuke juga."

"_Well, yeah… _Kau benar," Sai tersenyum. Ditariknya kerai jendela sampai menutup, lalu memandang Naruto. "Aku akan mencobanya."

"Itu baru kawanku," sekali lagi Naruto menepuk bahu Sai dengan sikap salut. "Dan omong-omong tentang Sasuke," ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku_ jeans-_nya, memeriksa kalau-kalau ada pesan bernada memaksa supaya _persiapan _di Blocaf dipercepat _lagi _dari sahabatnya yang satu lagi—yang rupanya tidak ada, "Kuharap dia tidak bikin masalah."

.

.

Pada akhirnya kedua remaja itu –Sakura dan Sasuke—memutuskan untuk kembali ke area _Konoha Central Park_, atau lebih tepatnya karena Sasuke yang belum begitu fasih dengan wilayah Konoha tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana lagi selain ke tempat itu atau _Konoha City Square _yang letaknya persis bersebelahan dengan taman kota itu. Akan tetapi pergi ke KCS beresiko bertemu dan diledek habis-habisan lagi oleh sang kakak yang memang berencana makan malam di sana setelah jalan-jalan dengan pacar dan anjingnya.

Maka di sanalah mereka, di area luar taman kota yang tepat menghadap ke KCS. Saat itu langit sudah mulai gelap. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan, begitu pula dengan lampu-lampu hias yang menggantung cantik di pohon-pohon bagian luar yang membatasi taman dengan area yang lebih terbuka. Di area itu, para pedagang warung tenda yang memang hanya buka di malam hari mulai bersiap membuka usahanya, beberapa musisi jalanan menggelar pertunjukan kecil-kecilan, sementara para pengunjung taman yang ingin menghabiskan malam di luar terlihat berlalu-lalang di sekitar situ.

Pemandangan yang membangkitkan kenangan Sakura pada masa-masa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Seulas senyum samar mengembang di bibir gadis itu ketika pandangannya menyapu deretan bangku dan meja plastik di bawah naungan tenda-tenda terpal berwarna putih di sana. Saat-saat ia pernah duduk-duduk di sana bersama Naruto dan yang lain, rasanya baru kemarin terjadinya.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan ingin meresapi aroma hangat awal musim semi di tempat itu. Ia bisa merasakan aroma _cherry blossom_—yang banyak tumbuh di taman dekat situ—di antara aroma sedap yang menguar dari warung yang menjual makanan. Aroma yang terasa begitu menyenangkan dan akrab.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menoleh penuh harap pada cowok di sebelahnya, "Kau lapar tidak? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sana?"

Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis Sasuke saat memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Pemandangan itu terasa familier baginya, walaupun ia tidak ingat pernah datang ke tempat itu sebelumnya. Setidaknya, bukan saat senja hari seperti ini. Namun sebelum Sasuke berhasil mengingat kapan ia pernah pergi –bahkan sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Sakura, yang rupanya memang tidak menunggu jawabannya—Sakura sudah menyambar tangannya dan menariknya mendekati salah satu warung yang sudah buka.

Berderet wadah _stainless stell _berisi beraneka macam makanan kecil yang kesemuanya nampak mengundang air liur segera menyambut mereka di atas meja pajangan. Uap hangat masih mengepul dari wadah-wadah itu, menguarkan aroma lezat ke udara, membuat Sasuke menyadari ia belum makan apa-apa sejak siang tadi.

Meski begitu, Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan perutnya yang mulai melilit melihat makanan-makanan itu dan berkata, "Apa tidak lebih baik kita makan di restoranmu saja?"

Sakura mengerling ke arahnya sejenak sebelum menyahut enteng, "Bukankah tadi kau yang bersikeras mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Ia menerima wadah yang diulurkan oleh bibi yang berjualan di sana setelah menjejalkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan mulai mengisinya banyak-banyak dengan beberapa jenis makanan sekaligus—tampaknya gadis itu juga sama kelaparannya seperti Sasuke—"Lagipula makanan yang dijual di sini sangat enak. Saking enaknya, kau bisa sejenak melupakan masalahmu. Benar kan, Bi?"

"Itu benar," bibi penjual itu terkekeh-kekeh, sembari mengaduk sewajan kue pedas yang sedang dipanaskan.

"Tapi sekarang sudah mulai gelap. Bagaimana kalau Bibi Azami khawatir?"

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Ibuku tidak akan sekhawatir itu hanya karena aku pulang agak sore. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi," Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke seraya menjulurkan ujung sate sosis buatan rumah yang dipegangnya ke depan bibir cowok itu. "Coba deh!"

Sasuke yang memang sudah amat lapar tak bisa menahan godaan untuk membuka mulutnya dan menggigit ujung makanan yang ternyata—benar kata Sakura—sangat lezat itu.

"Enak, kan?" Sakura terkekeh-kekeh, lalu ia juga menggigit sosis yang sama dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

Sejenak Sasuke terpaku melihat Sakura makan dari makanan yang sama dengannya, sebelum kemudian teringat sesuatu. Naruto dan yang lain tengah mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Sakura di Blocaf dan mungkin saja saat ini mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

_Tapi, _kata suara lain dalam kepala Sasuke –suara egois yang lebih memihak dirinya sendiri—_tidak ada salahnya, bukan? _Bukankah saat-saat seperti ini yang selalu diinginkannya sejak dulu? Melewatkan waktu berduaan saja dengan Sakura, di mana ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari gadis itu tanpa harus membaginya dengan siapa pun—dalam hal ini, Naruto dan Sai. Lagipula ide ia harus mengalihkan perhatian Sakura berasal dari mereka berdua. Mereka pasti tidak akan keberatan hanya karena Sasuke sedikit mengambil kesempatan. _Benar, kan?_

"Kenapa diam saja?" suara Sakura menyentakkan Sasuke dari pemikirannya. Didapatinya gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. Rupanya Sakura sudah menghabiskan sosisnya dan tengah mengulurkan wadah kosong padanya. "Tenang saja, aku yang traktir kok. Kan tadi sudah kubilang, aku ingin menyenangkanmu sedikit," tambahnya riang. "Ini kan hari ulangtahunku."

Menghela napas dan berpura-pura memasang tampang bosan, Sasuke menerima wadah yang diulurkan Sakura dan mulai mengisinya dengan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura mencoba menawarkan tumpukan kue berlumur saus yang mencurigakan, tapi Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia tahu betul apa itu: kue setan yang dulu pernah membuat Neji mulas-mulas. _Enggak deh, makasih._

Tak lama, mereka sudah menempati salah satu bangku kosong di bawah tenda terpal, menikmati makanan masing-masing dengan ditemani alunan musik yang dimainkan para musisi jalanan tak jauh dari sana.

"Waktu itu sedang ramai-ramainya festival band," Sakura berkata kemudian, seraya menusuk sepotong sosis ayam bersaus dengan garpu.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari makanan yang sedang ditekuninya.

Senyum Sakura mengawang. "Dulu, waktu kami—aku, Naruto, Sai dan yang lain—menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini," ujarnya mendesah, "Menyenangkan _banget _deh kalau ingat waktu itu." Ia tertawa kecil, "Sai masih lugu sekali, mau saja waktu disuruh makan kue yang pedasnya minta ampun. Kau harusnya melihat ekspresinya waktu itu. Lucu _banget!_"

Dan Sasuke mulai mengerti mengapa ia merasa tempat ini begitu familier. Ia memang sudah pernah melihatnya. Tidak secara langsung, tetapi melalui video yang dikirimkan Sai padanya saat ia masih tinggal di Oto berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Yah, bagaimana ia bisa sampai lupa, jika setiap kali melihat rekaman itu bawaannya selalu ingin membanting sesuatu? Rekaman yang juga menangkap keakraban yang pernah terjalin antara Sakura dan Neji.

"Dan waktu itu ada Neji," gumam Sasuke. Mendadak ia tidak merasa lapar lagi.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau—Ah!" ia teringat sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja. Aku hampir saja lupa kalau kami juga merekam saat itu dan mengirimkannya padamu. Yah… saat itu memang ada Neji. Hinata juga ada."

"Hn."

Senyum Sakura sedikit memudar. "Kami tidak ingin kau kehilangan momen—"

"Tentu saja," sela Sasuke tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, sembari memasukkan sepotong sosis ke mulutnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Mata hijau zamrud milik Sakura sejenak mengawasi Sasuke dari atas wadah makanannya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan suasana hati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berubah muram dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu: agaknya mengungkit soal cowok yang pernah ditaksirnya bukanlah jenis pembicaraan yang terlalu menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Dan kenyataan bahwa kini mereka sedang berada di tempat yang bisa dibilang memiliki _kenangan itu _membuat rasa bersalah Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi—meskipun bukan ia yang memulai duluan.

Dan menjaga perasaan cowok yang sudah begitu baik meminjamkan bahu untuknya menangis, dan telinga untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya saat ia sedang patah hati—walaupun tak jarang bersikap sangat menyebalkan—adalah prioritas utama Sakura, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Lagipula, melewatkan waktu bersama cowok yang cemberut tidak masuk dalam daftar hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya di hari ulangtahunnya.

Menghela napas diam-diam, Sakura mulai memutar otak memikirkan cara mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke sejauh mungkin dari topik yang sensitif itu. Dan ide itu muncul dalam bentuk seorang pemusik jalanan yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Pria berambut pirang panjang awut-awutan itu bersama gitar tuanya sedang memainkan _'When You Say Nothing At All' _ yang mendayu-dayu—salah lagu favorit Sakura.

"Oh, itu laguku!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah si musisi dengan penuh antusias, "—Maksudku, itu salah satu lagu favoritku," tambahnya, lalu menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja, mendesah. Tatapannya menerawang. "Bukankah liriknya sangat romantis?"

Sembari mengunyah makanannya, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Sejenak ia mendengarkan sebelum kernyitan samar muncul di wajahnya. "Suaranya tidak cocok dengan lagunya," komentarnya setelah menelan makanannya.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke sambil memasang tampang pura-pura terluka, "Oh, Sasuke… Komentarmu _nggak _enak di kuping _banget_, sih?"

"Itu benar. Akui saja," dengus Sasuke. Ia mencolok sebuah _nugget _dari wadah makanannya. "Naruto bisa bernyanyi jauh lebih baik dari itu."

Mendengar itu, Sakura tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya kau katakan itu di depan Naruto," ujarnya, menusuk beberapa potong kue pedas—yang sebenarnya ia benci, tapi sekarang sedang kepingin—dengan tusukan kayu, "Dia bakal kegirangan. Kan jarang-jarang kau memujinya terang-terangan. Biasanya cuma mengatainya idiot."

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara mencemooh, namun tidak berkata apa-apa untuk membantah kata-kata Sakura –karena itu memang benar: bahwa ia sangat mengagumi bakat sahabat-sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sai, di bidang yang sama sekali tidak ia kuasai itu. Tetapi Sasuke enggan mengakuinya terang-terangan. Jika tidak, mereka, terutama Naruto, pasti bakal besar kepala.

Sementara itu Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang musisi yang sedang menyanyikan bagian _refrain _–bagian favoritnya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, meresapi setiap kata dalam liriknya. Baginya tidak ada yang salah dengan suara berat dan serak-serak basah pria itu, Sakura tetap bisa menikmati musiknya. Yah, walaupun ia juga tak bisa menolak jika Naruto yang menyanyikannya. Dan cowok itu pasti melakukannya jika ia ada di sini sekarang.

"Kalau Naruto ada di sini, dia pasti bakal meminjam gitar paman itu sekarang dan bernyanyi," ujar Sakura sambil kembali berpaling pada Sasuke. Gadis itu mengambil waktu melanjutkan acara makannya, sebelum menambahkan, "Kalau kau—Oh, astaga!" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia nyaris dibuat tersedak oleh rasa pedas makanan yang dimakannya, membuat gadis itu lupa seketika pada apa yang hendak ia katakan pada Sasuke. "Huaah… pedas…" Sakura mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan sia-sia di depan mulutnya yang terbuka. Matanya berair.

Melihat wajah gadis di depannya yang sudah semerah tomat, Sasuke mendengus menahan geli. "Sudah kubilang jangan ambil makanan yang kau benci. Hanya menyakiti badan saja," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Air…" Sakura tidak menghiraukan Sasuke. Ia menyambar botol air di atas meja dan menenggak isinya banyak-banyak. Namun tampaknya itu tidak banyak membantu. Gadis itu mulai cegukan.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut sementara ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa. Seraya menghela napas keras-keras demi mempertahankan tampang datarnya, Sasuke lantas beranjak dari bangkunya. "Kau tunggu di sini."

Sakura tidak berusaha menghentikan ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Tepatnya, lidahnya yang masih terasa seperti terbakar tidak memungkinkannya berkata apa pun kecuali menggerang kepedasan. Lagipula, pikirnya, Sasuke tidak akan kabur.

Cowok itu meninggalkan tasnya di atas meja.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap sepenuhnya ketika Sasuke keluar dari sebuah minimarket yang letaknya tak jauh dari warung makanan tempat Sakura sedang menunggunya. Di tangannya, ia membawa sekotak susu ukuran kecil di dalam kantung plastik. Beberapa bulan mengenal Sakura, sudah cukup baginya untuk mengetahui beberapa hal-hal kecil tentang gadis itu. Berkat Naruto yang selalu bisa menjadi informan yang paling murah hati –meskipun sebagian Sasuke tahu sendiri dari pengamatannya yang… yah, cukup _intens_.

Dan satu hal yang ia tahu tentang Sakura, gadis itu benci makanan pedas—dan Sasuke tidak suka ketika menyadarinya, sama seperti Neji—Entah apa yang membuat Sakura nekat mengganyang kue setan itu. Barangkali sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya karena sahabat-sahabatnya berpura-pura lupa hari ulangtahun yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu—_Well. _Siapa remaja di dunia yang tidak antusias menyambut angka tujuh belas yang sakral itu?—Ada saatnya ketika Sasuke merasakan sedikit perasaan bersalah tiap kali melihat raut kekecewaan yang membayang di wajah Sakura, sehingga sulit baginya untuk tetap bersikap menyebalkan.

Seperti sekarang. Mana tega ia membiarkan Sakura kepedasan seperti itu?—Terlepas dari fakta bahwa Sakura terlihat imutdengan muka merah padam begitu. Tanpa sadar, segaris senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibirnya tatkala teringat betapa lucunya ekspresi Sakura saat ia meninggalkannya tadi. Namun suara kikikan yang berasal dari dua orang anak perempuan yang kebetulan sedang lewat di dekat sana segera membuyarkan lamunan indahnya. Sasuke buru-buru memasang tampang datarnya lagi ketika menyadari siapa yang mereka tertawakan—dirinya. _Yeah. _Pasti sangat aneh melihat seorang cowok bengong sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan minimarket.

Sembari menggerutu jengkel—sekaligus malu—Sasuke bergegas pergi dari sana. Namun baru setengah jalan ia menuju warung tenda tempat Sakura menunggunya, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk. Dari Naruto.

'_**Semuanya sudah siap. Bawa Sakura ke Blocaf sekarang. Kami tunggu.'**_

.

.

"Kau tadi kemana?" tanya Sakura begitu Sasuke duduk di bangku yang tadi ditinggalkannya di seberang meja.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan mengeluarkan kotak susu yang tadi dibelinya, menusukkan sedotan dan menyorongkannya ke seberang meja. "Bagus untuk menghilangkan pedas," ujarnya datar.

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya mengunyah, mengerjap menatap cowok di depannya. Wajahnya sudah tidak semerah tadi, tapi bibir dan hidungnya masih—dan ia masih bernapas lewat mulut. Sakura meletakkan garpunya di atas meja dan mengambil kotak susu di atas meja. "Jadi kau pergi membeli ini untukku?"

"Hn."

"Wah, baiknya…" Sakura tersenyum lebar, lalu menyeruput isi kotak susunya dengan penuh syukur. "Aah… sangat enak! Trims, Sasuke…" –kemudian melanjutkan menyantap sisa kue pedasnya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan dimakan lagi! Kau bisa sakit perut!"

Sakura menggeleng, menyeruput susunya lagi, "Kue ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu pedas, kok. Tadi aku cuma kaget. Mau coba?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Ayolah, coba sedikit saja…" Sakura menyorongkan sepotong kue dengan garpunya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kita pulang. Sakura—" Sasuke buru-buru mundur di bangkunya ketika Sakura dengan keras kepala menyorongkan kue itu ke bibirnya. "Hentikan itu—"

Terkekeh-kekeh, Sakura mengabaikan protes Sasuke. Sekarang ia malah berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja dengan tangan terjulur. "Ayolah…" bujuknya. "Aaa…"

Sasuke tak bisa mengelak lagi ketika kue itu sudah mencapai mulutnya, melumuri bibirnya dengan saus pedas. Ia terpaksa membuka mulutnya, pasrah ketika rasa pedas itu menyentuh indera perasanya.

"Enak, kan?" Sakura kembali duduk, membalas pelototan Sasuke dengan cengiran jahil. Gadis itu mengawasi dengan ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya ketika Sasuke mulai mengunyah perlahan-lahan. "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Wajahnya pun tetap datar sementara ia mengunyah makanannya—dan ini agaknya sedikit mengecewakan Sakura. Gadis itu menghela napas, sebelum menusuk sepotong untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus membayar ini, Sakura," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ng?" Sakura yang saat itu tengah menggerigiti kuenya sedikit demi sedikit—supaya tidak terlalu pedas—mengangkat alisnya, memberi Sasuke tatapan tak mengerti. "Membayar apa?"

"Kalau aku sampai sakit perut, kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen Paman Teuchi."

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Yang benar saja," cibirnya, "Makan sepotong kecil tidak akan membuatmu sakit perut. Eh—" gadis itu terperangah ketika Sasuke mengambil wadah makanan miliknya yang masih tersisa beberapa potong kue pedas lagi. "Kau mau apa?"

"Supaya cepat," kata Sasuke, mengambil garpunya dari wadah makanannya yang sudah kosong, kemudian menusuk beberapa potong dari wadah milik Sakura sekaligus, "Setelah ini kita pulang dan kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen."

Sakura hanya bisa menatap dengan mulut ternganga ketika Sasuke mulai melahap makanan pedas itu seolah-olah sama sekali tidak pedas. Sepotong demi sepotong menghilang di mulutnya sampai akhirnya wadah itu bersih, hanya menyisakan saus pedas.

Kali ini reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke _agak _berbeda dari yang pertama. Beberapa kali Sasuke tampak berhenti mengunyah. Sakura pun bisa melihat titik-titik keringat mulai bermunculan di wajah cowok itu yang perlahan-lahan berubah warna. Mulai dari bibirnya, menyebar ke hidung, pipi, sampai seluruh wajahnya yang biasanya pucat berubah merah padam. Ia terbatuk.

Sakura, yang menganggap pemandangan ini benar-benar menggelikan, tak bisa menahan dirinya tertawa. Tapi ia buru-buru berhenti dengan memekapkan tangannya sendiri di depan mulut. "Er… sori. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura, berusaha untuk tidak nyengir.

Tampang Sasuke seperti mau muntah sementara ia berjuang menelan semua makanan dalam mulutnya. Sasuke merasakan lidahnya seperti terbakar, dan bukan hanya matanya saja yang mulai berair—yang cepat-cepat ditutupinya dengan menundukkan wajah, berpura-pura memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya—hidungnya juga! Benar-benar menyakitkan, dalam artian yang sebenarnya, sehingga ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan suara tawa tertahan yang berasal dari gadis yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Sasuke… Kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Sakura. Kali ini ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya masih tersembunyi di balik lengannya. Dan tirai yang dibentuk rambutnya yang terjatuh ke kening memastikan Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain puncak kepalanya. Saat berikutnya ia mulai batuk-batuk.

"Sasuke, jangan bercanda dong..." Sakura yang panik, mengulurkan tangannya di atas meja, mengguncang pundak cowok itu. "Hei—ya, ampun…" Gadis itu bergegas bangkit dari bangkunya, berjalan mengitari meja dan membungkuk di samping Sasuke, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Kau sih, cari masalah saja. Kalau makannya sekaligus begitu kau bisa mati, tahu!" omelnya gusar.

"Diam—lah…" gerutu Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar aneh.

Sakura menghela napas keras-keras. Ia lantas mengambil kotak susu yang tadi diminumnya dari atas meja, mengangsurkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini… minum ini."

Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, dan Sakura nyaris tak bisa menahan dirinya tergelak _lagi. _Sakura tak pernah melihat tampang Sasuke yang lebih berantakan dari itu—bahkan tampangnya saat Sakura menemukannya jatuh sakit di rumahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu jauh lebih tampan dari yang ini.

"Kau menertawakanku," gerutu Sasuke, membersit hidungnya dengan tangan. Disambarnya kotak susu yang isinya tinggal separuh itu dari tangan Sakura, lalu menenggak isinya banyak-banyak untuk menetralisir rasa pedas di lidahnya. Setidaknya itu sebelum ia teringat sesuatu—dan langsung membuatnya nyaris tersedak. Hatinya mencelos begitu ia menyadari bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu Sakura baru saja minum dari tempat yang sama—_indirect kiss!_

"Aku tidak—" Sakura yang jelas-jelas tidak memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke segera membantah. Namun bantahan itu segera tertelan kembali ketika ia tidak sanggup lagi mehanan tawanya sendiri. Gadis itu tertawa begitu seru, sampai-sampai matanya berair. Ia tertawa begitu lepas sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan akibat perbuatannya berikutnya bagi cowok itu—ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas, sementara lengannya yang satu lagi merangkul pundaknya, praktis memeluknya.

Kali itu Sasuke benar-benar tersedak.

"Sori… Habis kau lucu, sih!" Sakura tidak tampak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa tempat yang pernah disentuh bibirnya juga bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke—atau barangkali gadis itu hanya tidak menyadarinya? Entahlah—Ia terus saja tertawa lepas.

Dan untuk apa Sasuke juga peduli, kalau begitu? _Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke! Itu kan hanya sekotak susu. Tidak lebih!_

Saat itu Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan. Ia sama sekali tak berusaha mencegah ketika pemilik mata hijau terang itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sekali lagi, ataupun menepis lengan yang masih melingkari bahunya. Menyenangkan mendengarkan suara tawanya dari dekat, berat lengannya yang hangat dan akrab di pundaknya, juga aroma samar _cologne _beraroma ceri yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja hatinya menghangat.

_Yah… barangkali ini memang sepadan, _pikirnya.

.

.

"Mereka belum datang juga?" terdengar suara tak sabar dari salah satu sudut di ruangan yang gelap itu.

"Naruto, kau yakin sudah menyuruh Sasuke membawa Sakura kemari?" tanya suara lain yang juga bernada tak sabar. Kali ini suara seorang gadis—Ino—disusul masuknya secercah cahaya dari lampu jalan di luar ketika si pemilik suara mengintip melalui kerai jendela. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang sedang mereka tunggu akan segera tiba. "Jangan-jangan mereka malah pulang ke rumah."

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah suara Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu, turut mengintip. "Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan sejelas-jelasnya. Lagipula Sakura sekalu kemari dulu sebelum pulang kalau belum terlalu malam. Tanya saja pada Bibi Azami."

"Mungkin mereka masih di bus," kata suara tenang seorang cowok dari sudut yang lain, mencoba berpikir masuk akal –disusul bisik-bisik setuju dari yang lain, dan tak sedikit pula yang bernada memprotes—"_Sampai kapan kami harus menunggu?"_

"Yeah, kalau Si Sialan itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya dalam sepuluh menit dari sekarang," desis Naruto gusar, "Aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongnya karena telah membuat kita menunggu."

"Ide bagus," gumam satu suara cowok.

"Tidak sabar menunggu," komentar suara lain—cowok juga.

"Perkelahian di koridor yang waktu itu masih kurang seru—"

"BERISIK!"

Suara cekikikan menyusul dari arah tempat segerombolan gadis tengah bersembunyi.

.

.

Saat mereka sudah menaiki bus dan duduk di bangku deretan paling belakang, Sakura kembali memikirkan apa yang sudah dilewatkannya seharian. Memang, ini bukanlah hari ulang tahun ketujuhbelas yang selama ini diimpikannya—di mana ia bisa melewatkannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, selain dengan keluarganya. Kenyataannya, kesibukan di sekolah sudah merenggut perhatian mereka. Sai dengan klub jurnalnya, Naruto dengan tim sepakbolanya, Ino dengan _squad _pemandu soraknya, dan Sasuke…

Yang terakhir itu mungkin bisa dimasukkan dalam pengecualian—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sasuke mengajaknya keluar _bukan_ karena cowok itu ingat hari ulangtahunnya. Sasuke juga praktis telah membuatnya berjalan kaki sejauh lima kilometer dan seakan itu belum cukup membuatnya kesal, cowok itu terang-terangan lebih mengingat—dan peduli—pada ulangtahun anjingnya dari pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Kalau saja Hana tidak mengingatkannya kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan mendiang kakaknya padanya, mungkin Sakura sudah mengamuk seharian. Yah, terkadang ia memang masih kekanak-kanakkan, terlebih ia berharap banyak di hari jadinya kali ini.

Tapi... Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri, melewatkan waktu bersama Sasuke hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya cukup sebagai kompensasi atas kekecewaan yang melandanya seharian. Dan bonusnya, Sasuke kelihatan sangat ganteng malam ini—_Well. _Sasuke memang ganteng, tapi Sakura tidak pernah cukup peduli pada tampangnya, kan?

"Apa?" Sasuke yang sadar sedang diperhatikan, seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar jendela bus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Sakura, nyengir. Setitik noda saus tertangkap matanya menempel di sudut bibir Sasuke. Dengan tenang diulurkannya tangannya, menyeka noda itu dari sana dengan ibu jarinya—membuat Sasuke berjengit—"Ish… Makanmu berantakan sekali. Umurmu berapa, sih?"

Sasuke menggosok-gosok tempat yang baru saja disentuh Sakura, tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Tepatnya, ia terlalu sibuk meredakan debaran jantungnya yang mendadak menggila. Untungnya saat itu keadaan di dalam bus agak remang-remang sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihat rona merah menjalar di wajahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke?" kata Sakura lagi.

"A—Aa?" suara Sasuke terdengar parau saat menjawab.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis pada Sasuke. "Trims untuk hari ini," ucapnya. Menghela napas ringan, Sakura kembali memandang ke depan. Matanya sedikit menerawang. "Mungkin, kalau kau tidak memaksaku menemanimu jalan-jalan tadi, aku bakal melewatkan hari ulangtahun paling membosankan sepanjang sejarah hidupku." Ia tertawa kecil, sebelum menambahkan, "Yah… walaupun sepertinya kakiku bakal pegal-pegal besok."

"Hn."

"Dan teman-teman Ino akan mengejekku _betis lobak _lagi."

"Hn."

Sakura memutar kepalanya, kembali menatap cowok yang duduk di dekat jendela itu, meninju lengannya main-main sambil tertawa. "Kau ini menyebalkan, tahu tidak?"

"Hn."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ampun…" Menyerah, Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja. Percuma saja mengajak Sasuke bicara setiap kali penyakit 'hn-hn-hn'-nya itu kumat seperti sekarang. Kalau saja ada Naruto yang selalu saja bisa mencerahkan suasana.

Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura jadi merindukan Naruto?

Sementara itu, Sasuke memandang cemas ke luar jendela. Titik-titik air mulai bermunculan di kaca jendela, sementara orang-orang di jalanan terlihat bergegas melindungi diri dari gerimis yang baru saja turun. _Gawat, _pikirnya. _Bisa-bisa kami sampai di sana basah kuyup. Nggak lucu banget…_

"Wah, hujan!" seru gadis di sebelahnya gusar. Mata hijaunya membeliak menatap hujan di luar jendela bus. "Ck! Kok bisa-bisanya, sih? Aku kan tidak bawa payung!"

Dan seoleh mengejek, hujan malah turun semakin deras.

.

.

Sementara itu, kegelisahan mulai menyelimuti seisi Blocaf. Hujan yang turun bukan pertanda baik, ancaman bagi pesta kejutan yang sudah susah payah mereka susun. Bagaimana jika Sasuke gagal membawa Sakura ke sana tepat waktu? Berapa lama lagi mereka akan menunggu? Apakah harus dibatalkan? Dan pesan singkat yang mereka terima dari beberapa anak kelas tiga yang tadinya berencana hadir, tiba-tiba membatalkan niat mereka karena hujan, sama sekali tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik.

Ino berjalan hilir mudik di depan meja konter. Cahaya dari layar ponsel di tangannya menerangi wajahnya yang tampak gelisah dalam keremangan ketika godaan untuk menghubungi ponsel Sakura untuk menanyakan posisinya berkali-kali menghampirinya.

"Ino—" Naruto yang menyadari untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu mulai mengutak-atik lagi ponselnya, buru-buru menegur.

"Iya, iya… Aku tahu!" potong Ino sembari menghela napas keras, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku _jeans-_nya. Ia berjalan melintasi ruangan, menghampiri Naruto yang menunggu di pintu—tepatnya, mengintip lewat kerai yang menutupi pintu itu. "Menurutmu mereka akan datang?"

Naruto, yang tampak jauh lebih tenang dari yang lain, berjawab enteng. "Pasti datang kok. Aku percaya pada Sasuke." Ia memandang Ino, memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya, "Dia tidak akan menggagalkannya."

Ino melipat kedua lengannya, mendengus tak percaya, "Tadi kedengarannya kau tidak begitu yakin."

Naruto meringis. "Yah… Pokoknya mereka pasti akan datang sebentar lagi!"

"Bukankah hujan-hujan seperti ini sangat romantis?" celetuk Sai yang berdiri di dekat Naruto. Cowok itu melirik Ino sekilas, sebelum berpaling dan mendesah berat. "Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Kalau aku jadi dia—"

Perkataannya segera tenggelam oleh suara-suara protes yang berasal dari para gadis penggemar Sasuke yang mendengarnya. Mereka jelas tidak rela membayangkan cowok pujaan mereka bersama gadis lain, beromantis-romantis ria di bawah hujan seperti yang hendak dikatakan Sai. _Fangirls._

Naruto langsung menyodok rusuk Sai. "Jangan ngomong keras-keras soal Sasuke dan Sakura begitu dong. Sudah tahu fans-nya Sasuke ganas-ganas. Bisa-bisa Sakura yang kena batunya!" desisnya, kemudian berkata keras pada para gadis yang gusar, "Oi, oi… Biasa saja dong. Sasuke dan Sakura kan _cuma_ teman. Haaah… berisik. Padahal sudah pada punya cowok, kan?"

"Sori," bisik Sai, memandang sosok gelap para penggemar Sasuke dengan cemas. _Kenapa juga Ino harus mengajak mereka juga, sih? Meminjam istilah Shikamaru—merepotkan._

Ino mengikik—namun kikikannya segera berhenti ketika Izumo yang juga sedang mengintip keluar dari salah satu jendela berseru kalau ia melihat sesuatu. Mereka—tidak semua—buru-buru mengintip untuk memastikan. Dan benar saja. Dari ujung jalan, tampak dua sosok gelap baru saja muncul. Mereka berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan, di bawah naungan sebuah jaket dan dipegangi berdua di atas kepala.

"Mereka datang!"

"Cepat! Cepat! Beritahu Bibi Azami!"

Kehebohan langsung terjadi. Anak-anak yang masih berkumpul di ruang tengah restoran bergegas kembali ke tempat persembunyian masing-masing. Ino melesat ke dapur untuk memberitahu para orang dewasa yang menunggu di sana, sementara sisanya berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara—yang malah kebalikannya karena mereka saling desis mendiamkan, belum lagi yang saling dorong, menabrak-nabrak bangku dan cekikikan sendiri—dan tetap terlindung di balik bayang-bayang sehingga tidak terlihat dari luar.

Naruto mengintip keluar untuk terakhir kalinya, tersenyum. _Ini akan jadi ulangtahun terhebat untukmu, Sakura._

.

.

"Harusnya kau turun di halte selanjutnya, Sasuke. Di sana lebih dekat ke rumahmu, kan?" Sakura berkata setelah ia dan Sasuke turun di halte dekat Blossom Café. Saat itu halte sepi, hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di sana, terjebak hujan.

"Memang," sahut Sasuke datar. "Tapi aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah dulu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap.

Melihat keterkejutan Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kau lupa, ya? Kau masih berhutang ramen padaku. Dan hujan-hujan begini…" Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya berkeliling, "…paling enak makan yang hangat-hangat."

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Astaga… Tadi kau baru makan makanan _hangat, _Sasuke. Masa mau makan lagi?"

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

"Baiklah…" Sakura menghela napas lelah, "Tapi kan bisa besok saja. Sekalian dengan Naruto dan Sai, ka—"

"Aku mau sekarang," sela Sasuke keras kepala.

"Tapi, Sasuke—"

"Sekarang."

Sakura mengerang. "_Haish… _Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," gerutunya, lalu menghela napas berat sekali lagi. Ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya, mengambil ponsel. "Aku mau telepon ke restoran dulu. Biar Izumo atau Kotetsu atau Kak Arashi bisa datang membawakan kita payung."

"Lama," dengus Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Sakura hanya bisa melongo saat Sasuke menurunkan tasnya dan melepas jaket yang dikenakannya. "Ayo pergi. Kita pakai ini saja. Lagipula hujannya tidak begitu deras," katanya, menyampirkan kembali tasnya ke bahu.

"Eh, tapi—" Sebelum Sakura sempat memprotes lebih lanjut, Sasuke sudah menarik lengannya. Saat berikutnya Sakura sudah menemukan dirinya berada di bawah jaket Sasuke yang menaungi kepala mereka berdua. Aroma maskulin tubuh Sasuke yang menguar dari jaket itu terasa melingkupinya sekarang, membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Ayo," Sasuke mendesaknya maju. Sakura refleks meraih sisi jaket yang dekat dengannya supaya lebih mantap ketika pemiliknya membawanya berlari menembus hujan bersama-sama.

Kaki-kaki mereka menapak ke trotoar yang becek, mencipratkan air ke segala arah sementara mereka berlari. Sakura merasakan air hujan mengenai wajahnya yang tak terlindung, juga lengannya yang memegang jaket. Air juga mulai merembes masuk ke dalam sepatu kanvasnya. Ia tahu ide berlari di bawah hujan adalah ide yang buruk—Bagaimana kalau mereka sampai kena flu atau masuk angin?—Namun terlepas dari itu, berlari di bawah siraman hujan dengan hanya berlindung selembar jaket terasa… _yah, romantis._

Sakura sudah seringkali melihatnya dalam adegan-adegan film atau opera sabun televisi. Tapi mengalaminya sendiri, ini baru pertama kali. Dan rasanya ternyata sangat menyenangkan—meskipun ia tidak melakukannya dengan cowok istimewa yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, melainkan bersama cowok menyebalkan yang sudah dengan seenak perut memaksanya mentraktir ramen—Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya nyengir.

Namun kesenangannya segera berubah menjadi bingung ketika mereka sudah mulai mendekati Blossoms Café dan mendapati restoran itu sudah sepi. Bahkan ia melihat lampu dalamnya telah dipadamkan dan tempat parkir kosong sama sekali. Mereka tidak berhenti sampai akhirnya tiba di pelataran depan restoran keluarga Haruno itu. Ternyata benar, tanda _'Close' _sudah dipasang di balik pintu kaca.

"Oh, yang benar saja. Masa jam segini sudah tutup?" keluh Sakura, sembari menyeka rambutnya yang menempel basah di dahinya. "Ini kan masih sore."

Sasuke mengibas-ibaskan jaketnya yang basah, ikut memandang tanda di pintu. Dahinya berkerut—yah, tentu saja ia sudah tahu mengapa restoran itu tutup. Tapi kan ia harus berakting—"Jam tutupnya dimajukan, eh?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Setahuku tidak. Ibu tidak bilang apa-apa soal tutup lebih cepat—Eh? Lho?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat pintu itu sedikit bergoyang, seakan tidak dikunci. Penasaran, ia mendorong pintu itu sedikit –dan memang tidak terkunci. "Astaga. Ceroboh sekali. Kalau ibuku tahu, dia bisa marah." Sembari mendorong pintu kaca itu lebih lebar, Sakura berkata pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu. Aku akan menelepon i—"

"_SURPRISEEE!_"

Sakura terlonjak kaget demi mendengar seruan dari orang-orang yang mendadak muncul dari kegelapan. Lampu berkedip menyala, memperlihatkan pemandangan lain di dalam restoran itu. balon-balon dan kertas hias berwarna-warni menghiasi segala penjuru ruangan, dan di atas panggung kecil yang biasa dijadikan tempat _live music _mendiang ayahnya, tergantung spanduk bertuliskan _'Happy Sweet Seventeen, Our Dear Sakura!' _besar-besar.

Gadis itu terbelalak melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya—Naruto, Sai, Ino, teman-teman klub teaternya, cowok-cowok klub sepakbola Naruto, cewek-cewek pemandu sorak, anak-anak jurnal, dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain—tumpah ruah di ruangan itu. Semua bertepuk tangan dan menaburkan _confetti _padanya. Semua menyanyikan lagu _happy birthday _untuknya. Juga ibunya, yang membawa sebuah kue ulangtahun paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan Yamato juga ada di sana! Bergabung bersama Kotetsu, Izumo, Arashi, Isaribi, Gantetsu, Ayame, Iwashi, Paman Teuchi dan pegawai restoran lain, bahkan mahasiswa pekerja paruh waktu pun ada di sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," seseorang di belakangnya menepuk bahunya, menghalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke. Cowok itu tersenyum padanya.

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura seakan tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia sangat terkejut—jelas. Hanya air mata yang kemudian meleleh di pipinya yang menyatakan perasaannya saat itu. Sesaat kemudian, ia mulai sesegukan. Sakura memekapkan tangan ke mulutnya—namun ia tetap tak kuasa menahan tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin keras.

Sebaliknya, suara nyanyian selamat ulang tahun yang berkumandang malah semakin melemah. Digantikan bisik-bisik bernada bingung dan panik melihat gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam pesta kejutan itu malah terpuruk ke bangku dekat pintu dan menangis keras-keras. Azami, Ino dan beberapa tamu lain yang cemas bergegas menghampiri gadis itu, mengerumuninya.

"Sakura, sayang, kenapa menangis?" Azami yang kerepotan dengan kue di tangannya hanya bisa membungkuk di depan putri sematawayangnya.

"Sakura…" Ino merengkuhkan lengannya dengan lembut ke bahu sahabatnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hei, aku datang jauh-jauh dari Kiri bukan untuk melihatmu menangis, lho…" Yamato mengusap lembut rambut Sakura yang lembab oleh air hujan.

Bukannya mereda, tangis gadis itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Naruto dan Sai bertukar pandang bingung, lalu sama-sama menoleh pada Sasuke, memberinya tatapan bertanya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti. Di belakang mereka, anak-anak semakin seru saling senggol dan berbisik-bisik.

Tingkat kepanikan sudah semakin menanjak, ketika akhirnya Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap semua orang dengan mata hijaunya yang sembab. Kemudian ia tersenyum—tentunya ini melegakan semua orang, yang mulai kembali bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Begitu pula dengan Sai. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil. Sorot matanya melembut ketika melihat Sakura yang berderai air mata haru, memejamkan matanya sejenak—_make a wish—_sebelum meniup deretan lilin-lilin di atas kue yang dibawa ibunya.

"Te—Terimakasih…" ucapnya terbata, seraya menyeka basah di wajahnya, ketika sekali lagi teman-temannya bertepuk dan bersorak untuknya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakangnya, ke tempat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai berdiri, menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menyunggingkan senyum penuh haru pada mereka. "_Terimakasih…_" bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara. "_Terimakasih banyak, guys…_"

Azami meletakkan kuenya di atas meja, kemudian berkata riang, "Sudah siap memotong kuenya, Nak?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menerima pemotong kue yang diulurkan Hinata padanya. Sakura mempersembahkan potongan pertamanya untuk ibunya, tentu saja—diiringi beberapa suara bernada kecewa dari anaka-anak di belakangnya, terutama para tukang gosip, yang berharap gadis itu akan memberikannya pada _cowok _yang dianggapnya istimewa. _"Yaah… Kok nggak ke cowoknya sih?" _yang diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan—Dengan diiringi ucapan terimakasih atas semua yang ibunya lakukan terhadapnya. Atas semua pengorbanan, juga dukungan untuk masa-masa sulit yang sudah mereka lewati, Sakura memeluk ibunya erat.

Potongan kedua, Sakura memberikannya pada Ino, sahabatnya sedari kecil. Gadis itu memeluknya juga, berterimakasih atas waktu menyenangkan yang pernah mereka lewati bersama, juga untuk persahabatannya yang tak tergantikan. Potongan ketiga, ia berikan untuk Yamato, pengganti kakak yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ketiga tiba di potongan keempat, Sakura sengaja membuat potongan paling besar. "Untuk Naruto dan Sai, cowok-cowok paling keren di Konoha. _I love you so much, guys…_"

"Peluk, peluk…" Naruto dengan wajah girangnya mengulurkan tangan, siap menerima pelukan dari Sakura, tetapi Ino menariknya dengan beringas.

"Eeh… _Nggak _pakai peluk-peluk!"

Tawa meledak di ruangan itu. Sakura terkikik, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Naruto, menjabat tangannya dengan sikap formal—untuk bergurau, tapi memberi Sai pelukan singkat satu tangan yang dengan sukses membuat cowok pirang itu cemberut.

"Eh, Sasuke tidak diberi?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika Sakura, dibantu Azami dan Ino, mulai membagi-bagikan kuenya pada teman-teman yang lain.

Sakura refleks menoleh, memandang sosok Sasuke di sudut yang tampak tidak begitu senang—dan serombongan besar gadis pemandu sorak yang terus-terusan berusaha mendekatinya tidak lantas membuatnya girang—Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Sasuke kan tidak makan makanan manis," ujarnya enteng.

Tetapi kemudian ia menghampiri Teuchi, memintanya membuatkan semangkuk ramen paling istimewa untuk Sasuke—membuat cowok itu tercengang, juga Naruto, yang maniak ramen, gigit jari, ketika Sakura membawa mangkuk besar berisi ramen mengepul yang menguarkan aroma lezat itu ke meja Sasuke.

"Ini traktiranku, ramen istimewa paling enak se-Konoha!" ucap Sakura berseri-seri, kemudian merendahkan suaranya ketika berkata, "Ternyata kau jago akting juga. Bagaimana kalau bergabung di klub teater kami, hm?"

Sasuke yang sudah sembuh dari keterkejutannya dengan datangnya ramen ukuran jumbo itu ke mejanya, hanya mendengus tertawa. Bukannya menjawab tawaran Sakura, ia lebih memilih mengambil sumpit dari wadah yang tersedia di atas meja. "Selamat makan…"

Pesta kejutan itu berjalan semenyenangkan yang mereka harapkan. Sakura sangat gembira—jauh lebih gembira dari yang pernah mereka lihat—gadis itu terbahak ketika Sai menunjukkan padanya kado mereka: sebuah boneka _Winnie The Pooh _ukuran raksasa, tapi langsung terharu lagi saat Naruto memberitahunya makna boneka itu—"Katanya, _Pooh _adalah lambang persahabatan sedunia, Sakura. Anggap saja itu adalah lambang persahabatan kita juga. Kalau kau kangen pada kami, kau bisa memeluknya kapan pun kau mau." Dan Sakura langsung melompat memeluk boneka itu, membenamkan wajah ke dadanya yang kuning dan empuk.

Dan melengkapi kebahagiaan malam itu, tak lama kemudian, pintu restoran kembali bergemerincing terbuka. Beberapa anak kelas tiga yang baru selesai mengikuti kelas tambahan melangkah masuk: Lee, Tenten dan beberapa seniornya di klub teater. Bahkan Neji Hyuuga pun datang!—Rupanya tanpa mereka sadari, hujan di luar sudah reda—Lalu diikuti pamannya, Kakashi Hatake dan Dokter Rin, perawat sekolah mereka yang kekasihnya bekerja di sana, Suster Airi. Seakan tak ingin ketinggalan momen, kakak Sasuke, Itachi dan kekasihnya, Hana, pun datang. Dan kali ini mereka memberikan toleransi pada Rufus—yang biasanya dilarang masuk restoran.

Seperti biasa, saat mereka sedang berkumpul, Naruto tak bisa menahan diri unjuk kebolehan dengan gitarnya. Ia juga mengajak Sai, Shikamaru dan Chouji berakustik untuk memeriahkan suasana. Bahkan Gaara, yang notabene tidak begitu akrab dengan Sakura, dengan baik hati menawarkan pada gadis itu untuk mengajukan _request _lagu, supaya ia bisa memainkannya dengan biolanya.

Sungguh, itu adalah hadiah ulangtahun paling istimewa yang pernah diterima Sakura. Malam itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

Dan Sasuke… dia sangat menikmati ramennya.

.

.

**TBC…**

.

.

_Disclaimer:_

_When You Say Nothing At All © Paul Overstreet & Don Schlitz_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

.

.

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini *menghela napas lega* Gomen ya, lama… Saya nulis chap ini berminggu-minggu, bokar pasang, tulis hapus, berkali-kali nggak ngerasa puas dengan plotnya. Sampe dibantuan ku Ay (Aya na Rifa'i. Thanks, Sist. *peyuk-peyuk*) di beberapa bagian. Ay… gomen, ide yang dari kamu tea jadinya kaya gitu tuh *nunjuk-nunjuk di atas* Btw, kepanjangan gak segini? Sebenernya ada banyak banget scene yang terpaksa dipangkas di sini. Kalo enggak bisa lebih panjang lagi tuh. **

**Btw, sebenernya ada satu scene lagi sih yang pingin banget saya masukin. Pendek aja, tapi kayanya ditulis terpisah aja kali yah. Atau enaknya digabung aja di chapter ini? O.O *bingung***

**Terakhir, makasih buat temen-temen yang sudah ngikutin dan mereview fic ini, juga buat temen-temen yang udah ngedukung dan ngasih semangat. Maaf, saya jarang banget ngebales satu-satu, karena intinya tetap sama: TERIMAKASIH BANYAAK~~~ ^_^**

.

.


	90. Chapter 89

Sakura menghela napas keras-keras seraya menjatuhkan dagunya di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja bar di _Blossoms' Café _sore itu. Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah gadis itu selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke restoran yang dikelola keluarganya tersebut, entah itu untuk bantu-bantu, atau hanya duduk menunggu ibunya sampai restoran tutup sambil mengerjakan PR. Namun alasannya kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan untuk ikut bantu-bantu atau pun menunggui ibunya, karena ia sudah janjian untuk belajar bersama di rumah bersama Ino setengah jam lagi.

Dengan sedikit malas-malasan, gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang—ke deretan meja-meja pengunjung. Pandangannya terjatuh pada salah satu bangku di dekat jendela, tempat di mana empat orang itu sedang duduk: seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah—ibunya—bersama tiga orang remaja laki-laki. Dua berambut hitam dan satu yang terlihat paling serius berbicara, memiliki rambut yang mengingatkan pada bentuk dan warna matahari yang sering digambar oleh anak TK. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketiga suami—ehm, maksudnya, sahabatnya. Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto.

Ketiganya sengaja datang untuk mengajukan lamaran. Tentu saja yang dimaksud bukan lamaran terhadapa putri tunggal sang pemilik restoran—bisa-bisa mereka langsung ditendang keluar saat itu juga—melainkan melamar sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di sana.

Bukannya tanpa alasan. Sejak Sakura mengajukan usulan tentang liburan ke Kiri beberapa hari yang lalu pada ketiga sahabatnya, Naruto menjadi sangat antusias—Sai hanya berkata, "Kedengarannya menyenangkan," sementara Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan berkata tidak yakin, "Kau yakin ibumu akan mengizinkan?"—Masalahnya, cowok pemilik bola mata biru cerah itu juga mencemaskan biaya yang harus mereka keluarkan nanti. Ditambah lagi, cowok itu juga bukan tipe yang suka menengadahkan tangan pada ayahnya. Maka di sanalah mereka sekarang, mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu yang hasilnya akan ditabung sedikit demi sedikit untuk liburan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sai tidak perlu—_jelas sekali, mengingat keduanya bisa dibilang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya banget—_tapi toh mereka tetap berada di sana. Sai beralasan ini adalah salah satu proyeknya untuk artikel jurnal sekolah. Pengalaman manis pahit bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran, bertemu berbagai macam orang dengan berbagai kelakuan, sepertinya menarik untuk dibahas di kolom _profesi._ Sementara Sasuke berkata ia juga perlu uang saku tambahan, karena uang bulanan dari orangtuanya di Oto masih kurang—_bohong banget—_dan ia butuh dana tambahan untuk kegiatan OSIS.

Yah, akan tetapi mereka mau mengarang alasan bagaimanapun juga, Sakura sudah tahu alasannya sama sekali bukan itu. Kedua cowok itu hanya enggan mengakui terang-terangan bahwa itu adalah bentuk solidaritas mereka untuk Naruto. Dasar cowok-cowok _jaim!_—Namun herannya, Naruto dengan lugunya menerima begitu saja alasan mereka. Malah, dengan gembiranya berseru, "Wah, kebetulan sekali!"

Namun itu bukan berarti masalah sudah terselesaikan.

"Mereka serius mau kerja sambilan di sini?"

Sakura berpaling ketika Ayame meletakkan gelas kaca berisi limun dingin di atas meja konter di depannya. Ditariknya gelas itu ke depannya dan menyeruput isinya dengan sedotan, lalu bergumam sambil mengangguk malas-malasan, "Hmm…"

"Tidak bekerja cuma-cuma lagi seperti waktu itu?" Ayame memandang penasaran pada ketiga cowok itu dari atas bahu Sakura, sembari mengelap cangkir kosong tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan.

"Yang benar saja. Mereka kan tidak bisa selamanya bekerja _gratisan_," sahut Sakura datar, menyeruput lagi minumannya, lalu mendesah pelan, "Lagipula, kan tidak enak kalau mereka melakukannya terus-terusan—memangnya aku teman macam apa?—Ibu juga pasti merasa begitu."

Ayame memandangi tiga sekawan itu selama beberapa saat lagi, berpikir perkataan Sakura cukup beralasan. Azami pun telah beberapa kali secara tidak langsung mengemukakan soal itu setiap kali mereka datang untuk membantu di restoran. Bukannya wanita itu keberatan dengan kehadiran Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai di sana, hanya saja ia merasa sungkan. Tidak seperti para pegawai lain yang senang-senang saja mendapat tangan tambahan. Tetapi dengan melamar kerja paruh waktu yang sebenarnya secara resmi, yang berarti ada timbal balik berupa upah, situasinya akan berbeda.

"Benar juga…" Ayame meringis, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sibuk memainkan balok es dalam gelasnya dengan sedotan tanpa minat. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis gadis berambut cokelat muda itu mendapati ekspresi putri majikannya yang tak bersemangat. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka mereka bekerja di sini?"

Lagi-lagi gadis pemilik bola mata hijau cerah itu menghela napas. "Bukannya begitu," sahutnya. Jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Hanya saja…"

Penasaran karena kata-kata Sakura yang menggantung, Ayame mencondongkan tubuh ke atas meja konter ke arah gadis itu. "Hanya saja?"

Sakura melirik sejenak pada bangku di belakangnya sebelum berkata dengan suara rendah pada Ayame, "Kau tahu kan, soal rencanaku pergi ke Kiri liburan musim panas nanti?" –Ayame mengangguk—"Sebenarnya, alasan Naruto ingin bekerja paruh waktu di sini juga untuk itu."

Ayame memberinya tatapan bingung. "Lalu kenapa malah bermuka masam begitu? Bukannya itu bagus, kan—" kata-katanya mendadak berhenti, sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada tidak yakin, "Eh… Apa ada yang salah?"

Sakura mengerang, menjatuhkan kepalanya di kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. "Ibu tidak mengizinkan aku pergi…"

"Eeh?" Ayame mengerjap. Gerakannya mengelap cangkir terhenti. Penasaran, gadis itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sakura, bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Kenapa?"

"Katanya Kiri terlalu jauh…" gerutu Sakura, "Padahal aku kepingin sekali pergi, Ayame…" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit merengek.

"Terus, ngapain dong kalau begitu—"

"Aku tidak tega memberitahu Naruto," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ayame yang belum selesai, masih tidak mengangkat kepalanya. "Habis, dia kelihatannya antusias sekali, sih…"

Ayame menghela napas bersimpati. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja, menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. "Kalau begitu coba bujuk ibumu terus. Siapa tahu dia berubah pikiran," usulnya. "Dari pada nanti Naruto betulan kecewa, kan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ayame. "Bukan cuma Naruto, aku juga," ujarnya lesu, "Sekarang aku sedang memikirkan caranya, tapi belum kepikiran alasan apa yang bisa membuat ibu berubah pikiran—kecuali…" Matanya mendadak membulat, disertai senyum lebar yang terkembang di wajahnya ketika sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Sebuah ide yang tercetus saat ia melihat sosok pria muda berambut cokelat yang baru saja keluar dari pintu dapur.

Yamato tersenyum pada kedua gadis itu, kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka sembari mengelap tangannya yang basah sehabis dicuci dengan celemek yang terlilit di pinggangnya. "Sedang mengobrol apa? Sepertinya seru sekali," tanyanya seraya menyandarkan diri di sebelah Ayame, memberi Sakura tatapan ingin tahu. Nampaknya cengiran Sakura yang tak biasa telah memancing rasa penasarannya juga.

Namun sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab, suara lain datang dari arah belakangnya. Rupanya Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai sudah selesai berbicara dengan Azami dan sekarang ketiganya mendatangi sahabat mereka sementara Azami kembali ke tempatnya di belakang meja konter bersama Ayame. Sepertinya pembicaraan soal pengajuan lamaran kerja berjalan lancar jika dilihat dari wajah Naruto yang tampak cerah.

"Mulai sekarang kami resmi jadi pekerja paruh waktu di sini!" cowok bermata biru itu dengan gembira mengumumkan pada semua orang.

"Benar diterima?" Sakura menoleh pada ibunya yang menjawab dengan anggukan dan seulas senyum. "Sasuke dan Sai juga?"

"Tentu saja mereka juga," sahut Naruto cerah.

"Hn," Sasuke tidak tampak seantusias Naruto, meski begitu tetap mengangguk sopan pada Azami yang tersenyum pada mereka.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sakura, Bibi Azami, Ayame, Yamato… " Sai berkata sembari memamerkan senyum segarisnya, yang langsung disambut oleh kekeh yang lain.

"Selamat bergabung kalau begitu, kalian bertiga," ucap Yamato.

"Jadi kapan mulainya?" tanya Sakura ceria, setelah ibunya dan Ayame pergi untuk kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka semula. "Hari ini?"

"Tidak hari ini. Kami mulai hari Senin," sahut Naruto. "Aku akan kemari setelah pulang sekolah jika tidak ada latihan sepakbola. Bibi Azami mengizinkan kami datang menyesuaikan dengan jadwal kegiatan di sekolah."

"Wah, sepertinya bakal sibuk mulai sekarang, eh?" Sakura tersenyum pada ketiga sahabatnya.

Naruto tertawa. "Yah… Apa boleh buat, kan? Kalau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, harus berani bekerja keras. Kalau tidak begini, mana bisa kita pergi—"

"Baiklah!" seru Sakura, dengan sengaja memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia melirik sekilas dengan was-was ke arah ibunya yang sedang menuang kopi untuk salah satu tamu yang—untungnya—duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari sana. "Karena urusan di sini sudah beres, sebaiknya kita—maksudku, aku—pergi sekarang." Sakura mengambil tasnya di bangku kosong di sebelahnya seraya mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau tidak ikut kami?" Naruto tampak kecewa.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, aku ada janji mengerjakan proyek _Science _dengan kelompokku di rumah hari ini. Mungkin sekarang Ino dan Hinata sudah menungguku," ujar Sakura tak sabar, "Bukannya kalian juga?"

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa soal tugas proyek itu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, meringis.

"Idiot," komentar Sasuke, menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sai mendengus tertawa.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan sama-sama saja?" usul Sakura—meskipun ia sedikit tidak yakin.

Dan benar saja. Sai praktis langsung menolak, meskipun Naruto tampak bersemangat pada awalnya.

"Tidak—Maksudku, kurasa itu bukan ide bagus."

"Benar," timpal Sasuke.

"Yaah… Kenapa? Menurutku itu ide bagus." Tidak ada yang menggubris protes Naruto.

Sakura mendengus pada kedua Sasuke dan Sai. "Kedengarannya seperti kalian tidak mau bersama-sama denganku," gerutunya, berpura-pura sebal—dan langsung tertawa renyah begitu melihat tampang Sai. "Ya ampun, Sai. Aku kan cuma bergurau," kekehnya. "Tapi sepertinya orang ini memang kepingin mengusirku dari tadi," tudingnya pada Sasuke.

"Iya nih, Sasuke. Dari bubar sekolah tadi gatal sekali menyuruh Sakura pulang cepat-cepat," Naruto ikut menimpali, seraya melempar pandang jengkel sekaligus heran pada sang ketua OSIS.

"Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang bilang harus mengerjakan proyek kelompok? Lupa?" tukas Sasuke galak.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke ingin agar Sakura segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ada sesuatu yang ia ingin Sakura temukan di sana—tetapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Bisa merusak kejutannya.

"Terserah deh…" Sakura mengangkat bahu, agak jengkel juga dengan sikap judes Sasuke, namun berusaha tidak menghambil hati. Kejudesannya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan cowok itu—juga teman-temannya yang lain—untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu. _Benar, kan? _

Seraya melempar senyum tipis pada Sasuke—yang dengan sukses membuat cowok tampan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan—Sakura melompat turun dari kursi tinggi yang didudukinya dan mencangklengkan ransel ke bahunya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Azami dan Yamato, mereka lantas bergegas meninggalkan restoran.

"Besok jangan lupa datang ke rumah," Sakura mengingatkan ketiga sahabatnya perihal acara _barbeque _yang diadakan di rumahnya besok, ketika mereka sudah sampai di halaman parkir untuk mengambil sepeda masing-masing—kecuali Sai yang berboncengan dengan Naruto.

Sudah menjadi tradisi dalam keluarga Haruno selalu mengadakan acara makan malam keluarga setiap ada anggotanya yang berulang tahun. Namun kali ini berhubung tamu yang ingin diundang _sang tokoh utama_ lebih banyak dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, maka acara makan malam keluarga sengaja diganti dengan acara _barbeque. _Tidak besar-besaran, tapi setidaknya halaman belakang rumah cukup untuk menampung beberapa orang lebih banyak dari ruang makan.

"Jam sepuluh. Jangan sampai telat, lho…"

.

.

Hinata dan Ino memang sudah menunggunya ketika Sakura tiba di _Blossoms Street_, tetapi rupanya mereka tidak hanya berdua saja. Sebuah motor besar terparkir di depan halaman, dan pemiliknya, seorang cowok berambut gelap, dengan mata hitam yang terkesan _nakal_ sedang duduk di undakan depan rumahnya bersama Ino. Sementara Hinata berdiri kikuk agak jauh dari mereka di beranda, jelas merasa tidak nyaman, dan terlihat luar biasa lega ketika melihat Sakura datang.

"Sakura!" seru Ino, melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kemudian melompat berdiri dan bergegas berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sakura begitu sahabatnya itu menepikan sepedanya, meninggalkan Idate Morino di undakan. "Lama sekali, sih?"

"Sori," ucap Sakura seraya melompat turun dari sepedanya, agak terengah setelah ngebut dari _Blossoms Café_. Gadis itu melempar senyum meminta maaf pada sahabatnya yang selalu tak sabaran itu. "Ternyata mereka ngobrol lebih lama dari dugaanku."

Ino pura-pura cemberut. "Kau kan bisa membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan sendiri, Sakura. Memangnya harus selalu kau temani?"

"Tidak juga sih," Sakura menghela napasnya, menggiring sepedanya ke jalan masuk menuju garasi dengan Ino mengikuti di sebelahnya, "Tapi aku kan kepingin tahu hasilnya."

"Dan?" Ino memberinya pandangan penasaran.

Sakura nyengir senang, "Ibuku menerima mereka!"

"Wuah… Jadi suami-suamimu resmi bergabung di _keluarga besar_mu dong?" kata Ino, ketika Sakura menyorongkan sepeda ke arahnya untuk dipegangi sementara ia berkutat dengan kunci gerendel garasinya.

Sakura menjawab dengan gumaman mengiyakan. Setelah akhirnya ia berhasil membuka garasinya, Ino mendorong sepeda itu masuk dan meletakkannya di tempat sandarannya yang biasa, lalu mengambil setumpuk buku yang diletakkan Sakura di keranjangnya.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa tadi kau tidak mau kuajak ketemuan di restoran saja?" tanya Sakura kemudian, sementara ia menutup kembali pintu garasi rumahnya. Gadis itu mengendikkan kepala ke arah beranda, tempat Idate sedang duduk menunggu, ketika dilihatnya Ino tampak tidak memahami pertanyaannya. "Kukira kau cuma tidak ingin ketemu Sai."

"Oh!" Wajah Ino merona merah, "_Well… _Sebenarnya dua-duanya, sih," akunya, "Habis hari ini Idate berkeras menemuiku dulu sebelum berangkat ke Kumo besok. Jadi aku bisa bilang apa? Dan aku jelas tidak bisa mengajaknya ke restoranmu kalau Sai juga ada di sana." Ino mengerling Idate sekilas, sebelum mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura dan berkata dengan suara lebih rendah, nyaris berbisik, "Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Dia masih mencecarku soal Sai setiap kali ada kesempatan. Sepertinya dia baru bisa puas kalau aku sudah pindah sekolah—"

"Dia memintamu begitu?" Sakura melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut. Rasanya ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan sikap posesif Idate terhadap Ino yang menurutnya terkadang agak keterlaluan. Mengherankan bagaimana Ino masih saja bisa bertahan.

"Tidak secara langsung sih…" Ino meringis. "Tapi dia sudah mencoba membuatku berpikir kalau _North Leaf Public School _tidak kalah bagus dari _Konoha High._"

"_Damn…_" Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, sama sekali tidak habis pikir.

Ino mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Tidak akan berhasil. Ayahku bisa membunuhku kalau aku nekat pindah dari sekolah_nya_—ayahku kan alumnus _Konoha High._ Dan tentu saja aku tidak mau pisah dengan teman-teman hanya karena Ida—"

Sakura buru-buru memotong perkataan Ino dengan meletakkan telunjuk ke depan bibirnya ketika melihat cowok yang sedang mereka bicarakan berjalan mendekat dari arah pintu depan.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan aku, ya?" tanya Idate dengan gaya santainya seraya merangkulkan lengannya yang terbungkus jaket kulit hitam di sekeliling bahu kekasihnya.

"Tidak," sahut Sakura dan Ino langsung, berbarengan. Mereka bertukar pandang—agak panik. _Bagaimana kalau Idate ternyata mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi? Damn kebiasaan bergosip tanpa lihat-lihat tempat!_

Idate terkekeh-kekeh, barangkali menganggap lucu kekompakan di antara kedua gadis sekolahan itu. Meski begitu, tampaknya ia tidak menyadari kecanggungan di sana—kecanggungan yang terjadi karena kemunculannya yang mendadak, maksudnya.

"Um… Sudah mau pulang sekarang, Idate?" tanya Ino.

Idate menghela napas dengan dramatis sebelum menjawab, "Yah, karena Sakura sudah datang, kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara belajar kalian, cewek-cewek," tambahnya sambil menyeringai pada Sakura. "Belajar yang betul. Jangan bergosip saja, oke?" imbuhnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang di puncak kepala Ino—gadis itu hanya meringis saja. "Dan cewek yang di sana itu," Idate mengendikkan kepala ke arah Hinata yang masih menunggu mereka di beranda, "Dia bisu atau bagaimana? Tadi kuajak bicara malah bengong."

"Idate…" Ino menggunakan nada luar biasa sabar seolah ia sedang menegur anak kecil. "Hinata itu orangnya pemalu. Dia tidak terbiasa bicara akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya." Yang dimaksudkannya tentu saja kebiasaan Idate yang suka sok kenal sok dekat dengan orang baru, terutama dengan cewek.

Idate memutar-mutar matanya dengan lagak bosan. "Terserah deh. Orang pemalu memang membosankan," gerutunya. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang—"

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika Idate dengan santainya mencium bibir Ino di depannya. Ketika cowok itu melepaskannya, wajah Ino sudah berubah merah padam karena malu. Tapi tampaknya Idate tidak peduli.

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, _Babe._"

"O—Oke…" suara Ino terdengar agak aneh, sedikit melengking, sementara wajahnya begitu merah sampai-sampai Sakura nyaris bisa merasakan panas meradiasi di sekelilingnya.

Tersenyum, Idate mengusapkan ibu jarinya dengan lembut di sisi wajah Ino, lalu berpaling pada Sakura. "Tolong jaga Ino, ya, Sakura." –Kemudian cowok itu berbalik, melenggang pergi menuju motor besarnya yang diparkirkan di sisi jalan masuk.

Kedua sahabat itu masih terdiam beberapa saat lagi setelah motor Idate melaju pergi dan menghilang di ujung jalan. Sakura menatap Ino—keterkejutannya yang tadi perlahan bertransformasi menjadi perasaan geli melihat tampang sahabatnya itu. Sudut bibirnya berkedut dalam usahanya menahan tawa. Ino lah yang pertama kali buka suara,

"Jangan—" mata birunya memandang galak pada Sakura, "—komentar." Entah Sakura hanya menduga-duga saja, atau Ino memang terlihat tidak begitu senang dengan tindakan Idate barusan?

Sakura membuat isyarat tanda silang di depan bibirnya dengan tangannya yang bebas, meski pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menahan kikikannya juga.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bergabung dengan Hinata yang masih menunggu di beranda. Sama seperti Sakura, gadis itu juga membawa beberapa buku pinjaman—bahkan lebih banyak jumlahnya dari Si Kutu Buku, Sakura—dari perpustakaan sekolah yang mungkin berguna. Tidak seperti Ino.

"Lalu apa gunanya internet?" kilahnya agak ketus, membuat Hinata mengerjap bingung ketika gadis itu seenaknya nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah begitu Sakura membuka pintunya, seakan itu rumahnya sendiri saja. Sepertinya _mood-_nya jadi sedikit kacau gara-gara tadi. "Sakura, di kulkas ada soda, kan?" teriak Ino dari arah dapur.

Sakura nyengir minta maaf pada Hinata—yang pastinya tidak terbiasa dengan _manner _seenaknya begitu di rumahnya—"Jangan heran begitu. Yang begini ini sudah biasa, kok. Dari kecil Ino sudah terbiasa main—bahkan menginap—di sini, jadi sudah seperti rumah sendiri."—Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti.—"Masuk, yuk…"

"A—Aa… Iya… Permisi…" –benar-benar berbeda dengan Ino.

Ino muncul dari arah dapur sambil menenteng tiga kaleng soda dan sebungkus besar keripik _tortilla_ ketika Sakura dan Hinata masuk. "Di ruang keluarga atau di kamarmu?" tanyanya.

"Kamar," jawab Sakura, menunjuk ke atas. "Hinata?" ia menoleh pada Hinata di belakangnya.

"Hm?" Hinata yang sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan sikap tertarik—yah, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menyambangi kediaman Haruno—sedikit terlonjak saat Sakura memanggilnya.

Sakura yang kemudian menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan adik sepupu Neji itu nyengir malu. Tentu saja, jika dibandingkan dengan rumah besar yang pernah dikunjunginya di _White Hills, _rumahnya jelas bukan apa-apa. "Maaf ya, tempatnya kecil."

"Oh—jangan bilang begitu," kata Hinata buru-buru. Wajahnya memerah karena merasa tidak enak. "Ini sangat hangat dan nyaman."

"Benarkah?" komentar Hinata yang terdengar tulus membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumannya, "Kita ke atas?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias, kemudian bergegas menyusul Sakura menaiki tangga menuju koridor lantai dua, di mana Ino baru saja menghilang tak lama sebelumnya. Mereka berhenti di salah satu pintu di koridor itu—satu-satunya pintu kayu bercat putih yang terbuka, dan dihiasi papan nama yang bertuliskan _'Sakura's Room' _dan stiker _'Beware! Babe inside!'_ di bagian depannya—dan mendapati Ino sudah duduk di depan meja belajar, menyalakan _notebook _milik Sakura sambil minum soda_._ Kudapan yang dibawanya sudah diletakkan di meja rendah di atas karpet—di sana juga Sakura dan Hinata kemudian meletakkan buku-buku dan tas mereka.

Mereka tidak langsung mengerjakan tugas, tentu saja. Sakura harus memindahkan boneka _Pooh_ raksasanya dari atas karpet ke tempat tidur, karena boneka itu terlalu memakan banyak tempat sehingga nyaris tak ada ruang untuk duduk—dan boneka itu langsung memenuhi tempat tidur juga. Sementara itu ia mengizinkan Hinata melihat-lihat rak bukunya.

Seulas senyum penuh arti mengembang di wajah Hinata ketika ia menemukan buku pemberian Sasuke terselip di antara deretan koleksi novel. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar memberikannya pada Sakura, pikirnya. Perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada sebuah papan _sterofoam _berukuran besar yang ditempel di dinding dekat rak buku. Sebagian isinya standar seperti yang biasa dimiliki pelajar kebanyakan: jadwal kegiatan sehari-hari, jadwal mata pelajaran, daftar PR, daftar rumus, agenda kegiatan klub dan semacamnya, ditambah memo pengingat janji dengan teman atau dokter gigi dan daftar belanja bulanan.

Namun ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dibandingkan daftar-daftar membosankan di papan itu. Sakura telah menempelkan potongan-potongan foto dan gambar dari majalah yang disatukan dan diberi komentar. Hinata langsung mengenali foto yang diambil saat festival sekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan wajahnya langsung merona ketika menemukan fotonya yang sedang berdansa dengan Naruto di acara api unggun. Berusaha mengabaikan komentar yang ditulis Sakura besar-besar di sana—**'**_**Soooo CUTE! Aaww… XD'**_ dengan spidol _pink—_Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada gambar lain.

Sebagian besar diisi oleh foto-foto keluarga dan teman-temannya, mulai dari foto-foto lama sampai yang baru. _Photobox _dengan Ino, _candid-pic _Sasuke yang sedang serius belajar di kelas, Sai yang tampak baru keluar dari ruang jurnal sambil menenteng kamera, Naruto yang sedang beraksi di lapangan sekolah bersama klub sepakbolanya, foto mereka bersama-sama—dan yang terbaru adalah foto beramai-ramai saat _surprise party _ulangtahun Sakura di _Blossoms' Café _beberapa hari yang lalu—_**'The best B'day EVER! Thanks, Mom, guys… You're the best! *Happy to the MAX! :D*'**_

Masih ada gambar-gambar lain yang cukup membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan kekagumannya pada ketelatenan Sakura menangkap momen-momen menarik dan menyatukannya dalam satu wadah yang bisa dilihat setiap saat. Belum lagi komentar-komentarnya yang menggelitik dan sisipan puisi—khas anak teater yang biasanya menyenangi kalimat-kalimat indah—yang juga disertakannya di sana.

"Dari dulu Sakura memang kurang kerjaan, Hinata. Maklumi saja," kata Ino yang rupanya tanpa Hinata sadari sudah berdiri di belakangnya, ikut melihat ke arah papan. Mata birunya menelusuri foto-foto itu, nyengir.

"Enak saja bilang kurang kerjaan!" Sakura cemberut, kesal karena hobi sampingannya diledek—meskipun ia tahu Ino hanya sedang menggodanya, seperti biasa. "Butuh kerja keras membuat itu, tahu!" –tentu saja itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Maksudnya, Sakura tidak mengumpulkan foto-fotonya sendiri. Sebagian memang diambilnya sendiri, tetapi sebagian yang lain—sebagian yang bagus-bagus—ia mendapatkannya dari Sai yang memang senang memotret momen-momen tak terduga dengan kameranya—entah itu dari ponsel atau kamera sungguhan.

"I-Ini bagus sekali," ucap Hinata tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan nada kagum yang tulus dalam suaranya, "Ternyata momen-momen kecil yang kadang tidak disadari bisa menjadi kenangan yang berarti jika benar-benar diresapi." Gadis itu menoleh, memandang Sakura yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya, tersenyum. "Karya ini sangat menghangatkan hati."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya merona. "_Well…_" gadis itu mengangkat bahunya, nyengir canggung, "Er… kurasa pujian itu agak berlebihan, Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar komentar itu dan kembali memandangi papan di depannya. Ino lah yang kemudian menanggapi yang dramatis, "Oh yeah, betul. Sangat menghangatkan hati. Lihat yang ini…" gadis pirang itu menunjuk salah satu foto, "Bukankah _Sasuke _kelihatan sangat ganteng di situ?"

Sakura tertawa. "Tunggu sampai Idate mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, Ino-_pig!_"

"_Forehead-girl! _Bilang saja kau cemburu aku menyebut suamimu ganteng!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

Masih terkekeh-kekeh, Sakura melempar salah satu bantal kecil berbentuk hati ke arah Ino—dengan sukses mendarat di bahu gadis itu. "Berhentilah menyebut mereka suamiku, _Pig!_"

"_Forehead!_" Ino balas melempar bantal itu kembali pada Sakura, yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Sakura," Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat antusias, seperti baru saja mendapatkan ide bagus, menyela mereka, "Kalau boleh, aku ingin meminjam idemu yang ini untuk buku tahunan angkatan kita nanti. Boleh kah?"

"Eeh?" Sakura mengerjap, terkejut mendengar usulan itu.

"Hmm…" Ino meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, berlagak seperti sedang berpikir keras, "Kurasa itu ide yang menarik, kalau dibandingkan dengan buku tahunan yang isinya cuma foto-foto culun membosankan—seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Ja-jadi kesannya tidak terlalu kaku," timpal Hinata—entah ia setuju atau tidak tentang foto culun itu—"Kita juga bisa memasukkan komentar teman tentang kita, bukan hanya komentar kita tentang sekolah saja."

"Dan masukkan juga gambar momen-momen kecil yang diambil _candid, _lalu dikomentari. Huaah… pasti buku tahunan angkatan kita bakal sangat seru!"

Melihat antusiasme kedua temannya, Sakura meringis. "Aku sih tidak keberatan. Lagipula yang mengurus buku angkatan kan klub jurnal dan pengurus angkatan, jadi terserah kalian saja."

"Shino pasti akan menyukai ide ini," kata Hinata berseri-seri. "Aku yakin dia akan setuju."

Shino Aburame adalah ketua angkatan mereka. Berbeda dengan ketua OSIS yang dipilih lewat pemilihan yang melibatkan seluruh siswa, ketua angkatan dipilih saat mereka kelas satu oleh satu angkatannya saja. Biasanya ketua angkatan juga merangkap sebagai ketua OSIS, seperti Menma. Tetapi berhubung Shino tidak mengajukan diri saat pemilihan—ia lebih ingin fokus ke klub jurnalnya—jadi ketua OSIS bisa berbeda. Bisa dimengerti mengapa Shino Aburame adalah salah satu siswa berpengaruh di sekolah mereka—dan menjadikan klub yang diketuainya menjadi salah satu klub tereksis di sekolah berkat bakat _leadership-_nya yang jelas tidak kalah dari Sasuke atau Shikamaru Nara yang berhasil mengangkat nama klub musik Konoha High hingga ke luar sekolah—padahal awalnya klub itu hanya dianggap klub kelas dua.

"Dari pada membicarakan itu," kata Sakura kemudian, seraya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendudukan diri di salah satu bantal duduk yang mengitari meja rendah, "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja diskusinya, teman-teman?" Ditariknya salah satu buku tebal ke depannya dan mulai membuka-buka halaman yang membahas topik terkait dengan proyek mereka. Hinata bergabung dengannya, sementara Ino mengambil _notebook _Sakura dan memindahkannya ke meja rendah.

Belum lama sejak mereka mulai, seseorang membunyikan bel di pintu depan.

"Sepertinya ada tamu," kata Ino pada Sakura yang mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa sore-sore begini bertamu?" Dengan enggan, Sakura beranjak dari bantal duduknya dan bergegas turun untuk membukakan pintu.

Seorang pria berpostur kurus mengenakan setelan kemeja rapi berdiri di depan pintu. Awalnya Sakura mengira pria itu adalah seorang _sales_ yang ingin menawarkan produk dan berpikir mengusirnya saat itu, sebelum pria itu bertanya ramah, "Nona Sakura Haruno?"

"Eh—I-Iya," jawab Sakura canggung, "Saya sendiri. Anda siapa?"

"Saya diminta seseorang mengantarkan kiriman ini pada Nona," Pria itu mengangsurkan padanya sebuah kotak berukuran sedang perwarna _pink _pucat—yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikan Sakura sebelumnya—dengan seutas pita merah sebagai pengikatnya.

Sakura mengerjap bingung. Hal pertama yang dicarinya kemudian adalah tanda pengenal yang barangkali dipakai oleh pria di depannya, tetapi pria itu tidak mengenakan tanda pengenal apa pun—dan jelas ia juga bukan tukang pos atau kurir resmi yang biasanya mengenakan seragam dan _nametag_. Kemudian pandangannya turun pada kotak yang terulur padanya, dan Sakura tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun kecuali betapa cantiknya kelihatannya kotak itu.

"Nona?"

Suara berat milik si pria membangunkannya. "Eh—maaf. Tapi ini dari siapa?"

"Saya sudah dipesankan agar tidak memberitahu Nona," jawab pria itu lagi, membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. "Saya hanya bertugas memastikan Nona Sakura Haruno menerima ini."

Masih diliputi keraguan dan rasa penasaran, Sakura menerima bungkusan yang ternyata sangat ringan itu. Setelah mengucapkan selamat sore dengan sopan, pria itu kemudian berbalik pergi menuju sedan hitam yang terlihat mentereng yang diparkirkan di depan rumah. Sakura melongo melihat kendaraan itu melaju perlahan menjauhi rumahnya—'_Memangnya ada, ya, kurir pakai mobil mewah begitu?' _Gadis itu membatin keheranan.

.

.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran ketika Sakura sudah kembali ke kamar. Tampaknya ia baru saja menintip dari jendela kamar Sakura yang menghadap ke jalan. "Bukan _sales_, kan? Eh—Apa itu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, lalu meletakkan kotak yang diterimanya tadi di atas meja. "Orang itu mengantarkan ini. Katanya untukku, tapi tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Menurutmu apa?"

Bahkan Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis menurunkan penanya dan ikut memandangi kotak di atas meja dengan penasaran. "Ini… kado?"

"Kelihatannya begitu," Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Tapi siapa yang mengantar kado lewat kurir begitu—dan orang tadi tidak kelihatan seperti kurir."

"Buka, Sakura! Ayo buka!" seru Ino bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau isinya aneh-aneh? Mungkin saja itu bom!"

"Astaga, Sakura! Kau kebanyakan nonton berita. Kejahatan terbesarmu yang suka merampok isi kulkas ibumu tidak akan membuat orang ingin membom dirimu, tahu! Yang benar saja…" kata Ino tak sabaran, yang dengan sukses membuat Sakura membelalak padanya dan Hinata mengikik tertahan. "Ayo dong dibuka…"

"Iya, iya…"

Ino dan Hinata mengawasi dengan sikap tertarik sekaligus penasaran ketika Sakura mulai menarik ikatan pitanya dan melepaskannya dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah gerakan sedikit saja bisa membuat kotak itu meledak. Setelah ikatannya terlepas, Sakura menahan napas sebelum mengangkat bagian penutupnya. Ia bisa mendengar Ino memekik kecil ketika kotak itu sepenuhnya terbuka. Lapisan kertas tipis berwarna _pink _pucat tidak menghalangi mereka untuk melihat apa yang ada di baliknya, lapisan yang kemudian disibak oleh Ino dengan tak sabar.

"Oh, ya ampun…"

Masih tidak bisa percaya apa yang dilihatnya, Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh isi kotak itu, kemudian mengangkatnya sehingga lipatan _dress _berbahan lembut terbuka sepenuhnya. _Dress _itu masih sama cantiknya seperti yang Sakura lihat di butik waktu itu. Warna _beidge-_nya yang lembut, motif bunga-bunganya…

"_Dress _yang cantik sekali," komentar Hinata, ikut menyentuh pakaian itu.

"Astaga… Aku tidak tahu kau punya mengagum rahasia di luar sana, Sakura," desah Ino, "Dan _dress _ini kelihatan mahal. Whoa… jangan-jangan _om-om senang_?"

Sakura tersenyum, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan komentar Ino. Hanya dengan memandang _dress _itu, ia langsung tahu siapa yang mengirimkan ini—bukan pengagum rahasia, dan jelas bukan _om-om senang. _Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke menginginkan ia cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

_Dasar curang!_

.

.

_**Bersambung?**_

**.**

**.**

_**Tulisan ini sebenernya cuma tambahan gak penting dari chapter yg kemarin—dan pendek juga. Mungkin gak kerasa feelnya atau gimana soalnya aku nulisnya di sela sibuk dan capeknya menjalani peran baruku. Heu… Maafkan, yah… Temen-temen mungkin juga ngerasa banyak plot hole di sini, kaya apa sih yang dipikirin Sakura tentang rencananya liburan di Kiri waktu ngeliat Yamato? Terus siapa Om-Om yang nganter kado dari Sasuke? Terus, apa Sakura akan make dressnya di depan Sasuke atau enggak? Silakan mengira-ngira sendiri deh ya. Ahahaha... Kalo say amah rencananya kepingin ngejelasin pas chapter liburan yang gak tau kapan bakal saya tulis. T_T**_

_**Btw, yg kemarin tanya FB-ku, namanya sama kaya penname. Sok dicari aja Park Gyu Mi, insyaALLAH nemu kok dan kita bisa ngobrol banyak di sana, okay? ;)**_

_**Maafkan gak balas satu-satu reviewnya yah. Yang kemarin minta ditanggapi, udah dibalas. Semoga penjelasan yang saya ajukan bisa diterima **__**J**__**. Maafkan kalau fic ini mengecewakan, gak bermoral dan gak se-awesome yang kamu pinginin seperti fic-fic punya temen-temen yg lain.**_

_**Makasih sudah membaca dan mengapresiasi.. ^^**_


	91. Chapter 90

_**Akhirnya memutuskan untuk memisahkan chapter ini jadi 2 bagian, biar gak kepikiran terus. Mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan. Enjoy!**_

.

.

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_._

_._

Musim semi berlalu dengan cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin salju mencair, digantikan oleh kuncup-kuncup baru yang mulai terbangun dari fase dorman mereka. Tiba-tiba saja suhu udara mulai berubah, menandakan datangnya putaran awal musim panas.

Dan ini berarti banyak hal bagi para pelajar, baik itu hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti kelulusan untuk siswa tahun terakhir, atau yang menyebalkan seperti ujian semester. Namun berhubung ujian sudah berakhir saat cerita ini dituturkan—bahkan mereka sudah menerima hasilnya beberapa hari yang lalu—saat-saat yang membuat otak mendidih itu sudah tutup buku dan menjadi bagian dari masa lalu yang tidak penting untuk diingat-ingat lagi. Hanya tinggal keceriaan akhir tahun ajaran dan semangat menyambut liburan musim panas yang terasa.

Begitu pula dengan ketiga remaja yang kini sedang berdiri di depan jendela koridor lantai tiga yang menghadap ke halaman samping _Konoha High. _Yah, walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu tidak begitu, mengingat salah satu dari mereka baru saja tergeser dari posisinya sebagai pemegang nilai komulatif tertinggi di angkatannya.

Sekarang Sakura Haruno sudah bisa menerima kenyataan dirinya dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat sekaligus saingannya sendiri, cowok menyebalkan-tapi-tampan yang saat itu berdiri di sampingnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Dari pada bersungut-sungut terus pada Sasuke—bukan salahnya juga punya otak superencer—Sakura lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai tantangan untuk lebih baik lagi di semester berikutnya, seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi padanya saat dirinya masih berada pada periode _ngambek berat _beberapa hari yang lalu.

Padahal tadinya Naruto dan Sai sempat cemas kedua sahabat mereka ini bakal tidak saling bicara lagi gara-gara itu. Untunglah tidak sampai terjadi yang lebih parah dari insiden penginjakkan kaki Sasuke dengan sengaja oleh Sakura. Selebihnya mereka baik-baik saja dan bicara cukup ramah satu sama lain.

"Satu tahun lagi kita yang akan berdiri di sana," ujar Sakura dengan senyum menerawang, seraya menatap pada kerumunan bertoga di bawah sana. "Wah… rasanya sudah tidak sabar lagi."

Saat itu mereka memang tengah menonton jalannya upacara kelulusan anak-anak kelas tiga yang sedang berlangsung di halaman terbuka di samping gedung sekolah mereka lewat jendela. Jejeran anak-anak kelas tiga yang memakai toga berdiri di depan podium, dengan bangku-bangku yang ditempati para orangtua wali, para guru, dan Nona Tsunade, kepala sekolah mereka yang memimpin langsung, upacara itu terlihat begitu hikmat.

"Uh… pasti keren banget kalau kita pakai toga," timpal Naruto antusias.

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Kalau kau lulus."

Mendengar tanggapan Sasuke, Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menatapnya agak jengkel. "Jangan mentang-mentang sekarang kau dapat peringkat pertama lantas bisa meremehkanku, ya!—dasar sial! Lihat saja, aku pasti bakal LULUS dengan nilai BAGUS!" serunya penuh percaya diri.

"Sebaiknya begitu," Sasuke menyeringai padanya—tetapi bukan jenis seringaian mencemooh, tentu saja. Sasuke tahu betul kalau _progress _akademik sahabatnya itu terus merangkak naik dan ia berani bertaruh Naruto bisa lulus dengan nilai-nilai yang akan dipertimbangkan universitas mana pun tempatnya mendaftar nanti. Belum lagi prestasi olahraganya. Beasiswa di tangan bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Cara ngomongmu itu sombong sekali." Masih sambil bersungut-sungut, Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. "Aku mau tahu apa kau bisa berdiri di podium itu saat kelulusan nanti," lanjutnya seraya mengendikkan kepala ke arah podium, di mana Neji Hyuuga—lulusan terbaik tahun itu—baru saja naik untuk menyampaikan pidato kelulusan mewakili teman-temannya.

"Mau taruhan?" tantang Sasuke.

"Aku mau," sambar Sakura cepat. "Siapa di antara kita yang tahun depan akan berdiri di sana—"

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mengerang. "Sudah pasti aku bakal kalah taruhan," keluhnya.

"Ya ampun, Naruto… Kemana semangatmu yang tadi?" Sakura memelototi Naruto. "Jangan mau kalah dong sama orang sombong ini—"

"Maaf?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura mengabaikannya, masih menyemangati Naruto. "Pokoknya di antara kita harus ada yang bisa berdiri di sana sementara Sasuke joget di depan podium!"

"Hei! Siapa yang mau joget?" protes Sasuke.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, terutama di bagian yang joget—" Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan tampang sok serius—sementara sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan geli. Mata birunya melirik Sasuke, barangkali membayangkan cowok yang biasanya bersikap sok _cool _di depan anak-anak lain itu tiba-tiba melakukan hal memalukan seperti berjoget di depan umum.

"Taruhannya tidak termasuk joget," Sasuke menukas sengit. Membayangkan kans dirinya bakal joget di depan umum membuatnya merinding. Ia lebih suka diminta mentraktir seluruh angkatan.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kalem sambil tersenyum, "Takut?"

"Siapa yang takut?" sahut Sasuke langsung, membela harga dirinya sebagai seorang cowok _cool _di depan Sakura. Cowok _cool _tidak pengecut.

"Oke, _deal!_" seru Sakura antusias. "Tahun depan, siapa yang kalah taruhan—tidak jadi lulusan terbaik—harus joget di podium setelah upacara selesai. Naruto, kau memihak siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku memihakmu!" Naruto langsung bergerak ke belakang gadis itu, merangkul bahunya dengan akrab. Sakura tersenyum puas padanya.

"Lalu siapa yang memihakku?"

"Sai," Naruto memutuskan seenaknya. Omong-omong tentang Sai dan alasan ia tidak bersama mereka sekarang, cowok itu sedang diserahi tugas sebagai dokumentator upacara kelulusan kelas tiga bersama beberapa anak-anak klub jurnal dan klub fotografi oleh panitia. "Jadi kalau kau kalah, Sai akan ikut joget denganmu. Kalian bisa berdansa kalau mau," tambahnya, tergelak.

"Sialan, kau!"

"Hn," Naruto menirukan gaya Sasuke, membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Kalau aku atau Sai yang jadi lulusan terbaik, kalian berdua harus joget," kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Oke," Naruto langsung menyanggupi.

"Tidak masalah," Sakura mengangguk setuju.

_Sialan! _Sasuke membatin. Ia sama sekali lupa kalau dua orang di depannya ini bukan orang-orang biasa. Naruto, yang urat malunya sudah putus dari dulu, memang senang melakukan hal-hal konyol di depan orang banyak untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Joget di depan umum bukanlah hal besar. Dan Sakura, sebagai anggota klub teater yang sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian di atas panggung, joget di atas panggung yang lain tidak akan membuatnya panas dingin—mungkin sedikit. Bagaimana dengan ia sendiri? Dan Sai?

Tunggu dulu! Kalau sudah takut sejak awal, berarti ia tidak yakin akan menjadi yang terbaik, kan? Sasuke Uchiha kalah oleh seorang cewek?—_Oh, tidak bisa!_ Terlepas dari kenyataan kalau ia diam-diam menyukai cewek itu bukan berarti Sasuke akan mengalah begitu saja darinya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "_Deal?_"

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan cowok itu, menjabatnya dengan mantap sebagai tanda perjanjian. _"Deal!_"

Getaran yang berasal dari saku celana Sasuke membuat cowok itu melepaskan tangan Sakura—dengan enggan—lalu mengambil ponselnya. Nama sekretarisnya di OSIS, Shiho, tertera di layar. Dengan agak malas-malasan, Sasuke menekan tombol jawab.

"Ya, Shiho?" –terdengar rentetan suara orang menyahut di seberang sambungan, cukup keras sampai membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan mengernyit. "Hn. Kami akan segera turun."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang gawat," komentar Naruto begitu Sasuke memutuskan sambungan. "Kenapa lagi si Shiho?"

"Dia menyuruh kita ke aula_,_" sahut Sasuke sedikit menggerutu sembari memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana. "Katanya mereka butuh orang tambahan untuk bantu-bantu dekorasi."

Sebenarnya Sasuke agak malas mengurusi acara merepotkan dan ribet seperti prom ini. Itu sebabnya sejak awal ia sengaja tidak ikut-ikutan menjadi anggota komite—yang sebagian besar anggotanya adalah para gadis yang antusias—Tetapi tetap saja, sebagai ketua organisasi sekolah, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus terlibat. Bukan sebagai ketua komite, memang—jabatan itu dipegang oleh sekretarisnya, Shiho, yang memang jauh lebih mengerti hal-hal seperti ini—tugasnya di sini adalah sebagai penanggung jawab. Dan sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keseluruhan proses persiapan sampai terselenggaranya acara besok malam, Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

"Sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto—sedikit jengkel. "Bukankah kau juga bagian dari komite prom?"

Naruto nyengir, menggaruk belakang kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal. Tampak salah tingkah. "Iya sih—tapi, hei! Aku kan cuma pengisi acara—"

"Sama saja."

Sementara itu di sebelah mereka, Sakura sudah berpaling lagi ke jendela, cemberut memandangi anak-anak kelas tiga yang sekarang sibuk bertepuk riuh rendah setelah Neji menyelesaikan pidato kelulusannya. Mendengar kedua cowok itu membicarakan prom membuatnya kesal. Bukan berarti Sakura membenci prom—sama sekali tidak, malah—Sama seperti semua gadis lain di sekolah itu, prom adalah salah satu momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu semenjak pertama kali masuk sekolah menengah. Sakura ingin sekali pergi, meskipun itu bukan ke prom angkatannya.

Masalahnya, Sakura bukanlah bagian dari komite prom dan otomatis tidak bisa datang jika tidak ada anak kelas tiga atau anggota komite yang mengundangnya. Tadinya ia berharap Sasuke, Sai atau Naruto akan mengajaknya—karena mereka adalah bagian dari komite juga: Sasuke penanggung jawab, Naruto pengisi acara dan Sai tim dokumentasi—tetapi rupanya mereka tidak cukup peka atas keinginan terselubung sahabat mereka itu. Ini praktis membuat Sakura menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak bisa pergi di antara mereka berempat.

Barangkali mereka berpikir gadis itu lebih suka bergelung di kamarnya dari pada menghadiri acara seperti itu, mengingat Sakura memang jarang berkoar-koar tentang prom di depan mereka. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu tahun depan untuk bisa pergi ke promnya sendiri, pikir Sakura muram. Padahal Ino saja sudah pernah pergi tahun lalu, diajak oleh salah satu senior mereka saat itu.

"Hei."

Sakura merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya—Naruto. Buru-buru memasang senyum di wajahnya, Sakura menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kami mau ke aula_, _mau bantu-bantu mendekorasi untuk prom besok," beritahu Naruto, "Kau mau ikut?"

"Um…" Sakura pura-pura berpikir sebelum berkata, "Tidak usah deh. Lagipula setelah ini aku mau menemui seseorang…" Tentu saja Sakura berbohong. Ia sama sekali tidak berencana menemui siapa-siapa setelah ini. Barangkali ia akan pulang saja dan meratapi nasibnya tidak bisa pergi ke prom sambil makan semangkuk besar es krim cokelat—Ya ampun… sepertinya kebiasaannya mendramatisir keadaan mulai kambuh lagi.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kau… mau menemui seseorang?" tanyanya berhati-hati.

Sakura menjawab dengan mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada seolah menantang. "Kenapa? Keberatan?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menyangkal dalam gerutuan—meskipun sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik rasa penasarannya mendengar Sakura ingin menemui_ seseorang. Seseorang _ini kedengarannya sangat mencurigakan—Cowok itu memandang Sakura beberapa saat lagi, tampak bimbang, sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi. Mendesak Sakura lebih jauh hanya akan membuatnya terlihat konyol dan kekanakan di depan gadis itu.

"Eeh—Oi, Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" –Naruto buru-buru mengejarnya. "Sakura, nanti ngobrol lagi, ya!"

Setelah kedua cowok itu menghilang di ujung koridor, Sakura mendengus tertawa. Entah mengapa rasanya menyenangkan bisa menyalurkan kejengkelannya pada Sasuke—dan ekspresi cowok itu tadi lucu sekali—_Tapi…_

Sakura menggerundel jengkel pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mulai merasakan gelombang perasaan tidak enak terhadap Sasuke menerpa dasar perutnya—rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

.

.

Sakura baru saja turun ke lantai dasar dan sedang berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk pulang ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Ino yang baru saja keluar dari toilet siswi. Gadis itu tampak berantakan. Mata birunya bengkak seolah ia habis menangis semalaman, dan rambut pirangnya yang biasanya dikucir rapi, kini terikat asal-asalan di belakang tengkuknya. Poninya mencuat kemana-mana. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu, Ino terlihat seperti sedang sakit saja.

"Ino!" Sakura berseru memanggilnya, kemudian buru-buru menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Ino yang jelas-jelas tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura di sana, menoleh dan tampak terkejut melihat Sakura. "H—Hei," balasnya dengan suara yang terdengar aneh, seraya memasang senyum yang bagi Sakura terlihat seperti seringaian yang dipaksakan.

Sakura menatap Ino selama beberapa saat, sementara gadis itu seperti berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura kehilangan kontak dengan Ino. Mereka jarang bertemu di sekolah setelah ujian usai dan Sakura pun kesulitan menghubungi sahabatnya itu. Awalnya Sakura berpikir mungkin Ino sedang sibuk dengan klubnya—mengingat klub _cheerleader _sedang mengikuti musim kompetisi antar sekolah yang sudah memasuki babak penyisihan_—_dan tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi melihat kondisi Ino yang sekarang, mau tak mau Sakura jadi berpikiran lain.

"Sakura—Ya, ampun…" Ino berseru sebelum Sakura sempat berkata apa-apa. "Kita satu sekolah, tapi kok aku jarang sekali melihatmu, sih?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Ino," Sakura menghela napas, "Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Ah, itu—astaga, aku pasti lupa! Maaf, ya…" sahut Ino dengan mimik menyesal, "Kau kan tahu aku sibuk dengan kompetisi _cheers-_ku. Hei, kami lolos ke final, lho!" tambahnya dengan nada ceria yang berlebihan.

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Ia masih mengamati wajah Ino—dan ekspresinya yang seperti dibuat-buat, barangkali untuk menutupi sesuatu yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dari Sakura.

"Sakura!" protes Ino, pura-pura cemberut ketika melihat Sakura tidak menanggapinya, "Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat?"

"Oh, yeah… tentu saja," Sakura tersenyum manis. Dirangkulnya Ino dengan hangat, "Selamat!"

"Trims…" –Sakura merasakan tubuh Ino sedikit gemetar dalam rangkulannya—"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik, Sakura."

"Ino…" Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali menatap Ino lekat-lekat, "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja," Ino masih berusaha berkilah. Padahal senyuman di wajahnya tanpa ia sadari mulai memudar—sampai akhirnya ada setitik air mata terjatuh dari sudut matanya, yang kemudian buru-buru disekanya. "Aku cuma capek, Sakura. Kompetisi ini benar-benar menghabiskan tenagaku, kau tahu—_Oh, geez—_" Sekali lagi Ino menghapus air matanya yang membandel.

"Kau masih bilang ini soal kompetisi?" Sakura mengernyit.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai Ino menjawab dengan suara parau, "Kapan aku bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Sakura, eh?" Ia tertawa getir, lalu mengambil napas dengan susah payah, "Yah… memang bukan karena kompetisi. Aku bahkan tidak ikut, karena Karin mengeluarkanku dari tim inti. Katanya aku tidak konsentrasi…" Ino menundukkan kepala, tersenyum lemah pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat lagi, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku dan Idate… kami _putus_."

Meski Sakura sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, mengingat hubungan mereka yang menurutnya semakin lama semakin tidak sehat—dengan Idate yang kelewat mengekang dan posesif terhadap Ino, dan Ino yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan hubungan mereka—tetap saja ia terkejut. "Bagaimana—"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ino sudah menyambar pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya menyusuri koridor yang lengang itu. Mereka baru berhenti ketika sampai di salah satu kelas di ujung koridor. Ada tiga orang anak perempuan kelas satu di sana, sedang mengobrol cekikikan sambil melijat-lihat majalah-majalah _fashion _yang terbuka di atas meja. Mereka langsung berhenti tertawa dan menoleh begitu dua senior mereka itu masuk.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kelas ini sekarang?" kata Ino dengan suara melengking.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling pandang dengan bingung dan jelas-jelas enggan memenuhi permintaan Ino—setidaknya sebelum Ino menghardik mereka.

"SEKARANG!"

Ketiga gadis kelas satu itu buru-buru mengumpulkan majalah dan tas mereka, kemudian cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas itu sambil menggerutu tak senang.

"Maaf, ya…" bisik Sakura ketika mereka melewatinya, kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya, menghela napas. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, In—" kata-katanya langsung terhenti begitu Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya menangis terang-terangan di depannya. Air matanya merebak, membanjir di pipinya yang pucat. Namun tidak seperti yang dilihatnya saat Ino putus dengan Sai, di mana Ino terlihat benar-benar sedih dan patah hati, kali ini Sakura melihat ada kemarahan yang tercampur di sana.

Dengan sabar, Sakura merengkuhnya, lalu membimbingnya duduk di salah satu bangku yang paling dekat. Dibiarkannya Ino meluapkan perasaannya selama beberapa waktu, sampai akhirnya tangisannya mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Ino," Sakura berkata lembut, sembari menyeka rambut pirang Ino yang menempel basah di wajahnya.

Dan saat berikutnya, kata-kata Ino sudah meluncur deras seperti air yang keluar dari keran bocor. Di antara isakannya yang sesekali menyela, Ino menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Idate.

Rupanya sudah beberapa minggu belakangan hubungan mereka merenggang. Mereka sudah jarang berkomunikasi, bahkan Idate yang biasanya setiap hari selalu mengeceknya tidak melakukan kebiasaannya itu lagi. Awalnya Ino mengira itu karena kesibukan kuliah, dan Ino pun tidak begitu ambil pusing karena dirinya pun sibuk dengan ujian dan latihan. Hingga suatu hari, saat Ino sedang menemani ibunya ber-_window shopping _di KCS, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Idate sedang berjalan mesra bersama seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Tetapi saat itu Ino sengaja tidak menyapa, dan Idate pun tampaknya memang tidak tahu Ino memergokinya.

Ino sakit hati, tentu saja, tetapi berusaha tidak termakan emosinya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba memperbaiki komunikasinya dengan Idate, bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Tetapi mantannya itu terus-terusan mengelak, bahkan marah dan menuduh Ino tidak percaya padanya.

"Dia bilang, _'aku tidak sepertimu yang suka bermain api di belakangku, Ino,'_" tutur Ino pahit. Disekanya wajahnya yang kembali basah dengan kedua tangan, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kadang aku berpikir Idate sedang balas dendam padaku, karena pengkhianatanku yang dulu."

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal—bisa-bisanya dia mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi sebagai alasan—"

Ino menggeleng sedih. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura," ujarnya, menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak mau kami bicara dalam keadaan marah, jadi aku biarkan saja beberapa hari sampai kepala kami sama-sama mendingin sebelum bicara lagi. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan setelah itu, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak berani menduga-duga. Tetapi melihat ekspresi kosong yang kemudian mengambang di wajah Ino, jelas itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Dia bilang, dia ternyata tidak bisa mempercayaiku lagi setelah kejadian dengan Sai. Dan dia bilang, dia tidak bisa terus bersama dengan gadis yang tidak bisa dia percaya. Oh, astaga_…_" Ino menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan. Ketika ia kembali meneruskan, suaranya teredam, "Aku tidak percaya dia melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku. Padahal aku sudah berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, Sakura—tapi siapa yang pada akhirnya berkhianat? Kenapa dia tidak mau mengaku saja kalau dia punya orang lain?"

"Ino…"

"Aku pernah mengkhianatinya sekali dan itu melukai hatinya. Sekarang, keadaannya berbalik. Sakit sekali rasanya di sini," Ino meremas bagian depan pakaiannya, tepat di atas jantungnya, "Mungkin ini yang namanya karma."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu," kata Sakura tidak suka, "Hubunganmu dengan Sai yang dulu tidak bisa dijadikan pembenaran atas perbuatannya padamu. Seharusnya dia bisa melihat kau benar-benar menyesal. Tapi apa kau yakin gadis yang kau lihat itu—"

"Tidak salah lagi," suara Ino yang parau terdengar sarat emosi. Disekanya jejak basah yang masih tersisa di wajahnya dengan kasar, "Karena—karena tadi dia meneleponku dan mengakui semuanya. Katanya, '_Jangan cari aku lagi. Sekarang sudah ada orang lain yang __**lebih baik.**_**'**"Ino tertawa sinis, "Seperti aku mau mengemis-ngemis meminta dia kembali lagi padaku saja. CHA! Tak usah, ya!"

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa mendengar ini. Pasti itulah alasan yang membuat Ino menangis tadi. Pastilah sangat menyakitkan diperlakukan tidak adil oleh seseorang yang _pernah _kita sayangi begitu dalam. Menghela napas, Sakura lantas mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pundak sahabatnya itu untuk menunjukkan rasa prihatinnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku sejak awal, Ino?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Ino meringis minta maaf. "Habis, kelihatannya sejak Sasuke mengalahkanmu, _mood-_mu jadi jelek terus. Aku tidak ingin menambahi dengan masalahku."

Sakura mengibaskan tangan. "Aku tidak memikirkannya lagi," tukasnya, berlagak tak peduli.

"Tapi kemarin-kemarin jelas kau kepikiran, Sakura," tandas Ino, nyengir, "Kau membuat Sasuke Uchiha kebingungan waktu kau tiba-tiba menginjak kakinya di koridor waktu itu. Dan aku tidak mau jadi korbanmu yang kedua. Tidak, terimakasih banyak."

Sakura mendengus teringat tingkah konyolnya beberapa hari yang lalu—dengusan yang kemudian berubah jadi tawa yang menular pada gadis yang duduk di seberang meja di depannya.

"Hei, omong-omong kalian jadi pergi liburan ke Kiri, kan?" –Dan obrolan pun segera beralih ke topik yang lebih ceria.

.

.

Aula masih berantakan ketika Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di sana. Di mana-mana, anak-anak kelas satu dan dua yang menjadi panitia prom berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sekelompok cewek kelas satu terlihat sibuk mengisi balon-balon dengan udara dari pompa di salah satu sisi aula, sementara sekelompok cewek yang lain sibuk dengan pernak-pernik dekorasi: pita, hiasan topeng, bergulung-gulung kain dan segala macam di sisi yang lain. Di ujung aula, tampak para cowok berkutat dengan podium. Alat-alat _sound system _dan peralatan band—pinjaman dari klub musik—masih teronggok begitu saja di sudut ruangan, begitu pula dengan meja-meja dan bangku.

Naruto bersiul pelan, "Sepertinya kerjaan ini bakal lama baru selesai."

"Dan itu belum termasuk dekorasi untuk di luar aula," tandas seorang gadis berkacamata yang baru saja muncul di belakang mereka. "Coba lihat… hmm…" Shiho mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pena di atas _clipboard _berisi susunan rencana lengkap untuk dekorasi yang dibawanya. Saat berikutnya gadis berambut pirang itu mulai menjelaskan semua detail rencananya. Begitu serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Sasuke tidak memberi perhatian penuh padanya, melainkan pada cowok-cowok kelas satu yang sibuk berkutat memasang spanduk di atas podium.

Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan mereka. Kebetulan saja matanya terarah pada mereka, dan tatapannya yang serius membuat para juniornya itu salah tingkah—mengira mereka sedang dipelototi karena melakukan kesalahan entah apa—Pikirannya tidak sedang berada di sana. Perkataan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu masih saja mengusiknya—_memangnya dia mau menemui siapa, sih?_

Naruto yang kemudian menyadari itu, menghela napas diam-diam. Ia sudah mengira ini akan terjadi pada akhirnya. Semenjak acara prom mulai digembar-gemborkan di sekolah—bahkan sebelum ujian semester dimulai—ia dan Sai sudah mulai berusaha memancing-mancing Sasuke mengambil satu langkah ke depan dengan mengajak Sakura sebagai kencannya di prom. Namun hingga sekarang sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke, padahal Sakura sendiri secara implisit sudah menunjukkan keinginannya untuk pergi sejak awal—hanya saja gadis itu tidak bisa pergi jika tidak ada anak kelas tiga atau anggota komite yang mengajaknya.

Kalau saja bukan karena memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke, barangkali Naruto sendiri atau Sai yang akan mengajaknya dari dulu sejak mereka bergabung dalam komite prom. Dan sekarang, begitu melihat kans Sakura bakal diajak cowok lain… lihat saja bagaimana ekspresi masam yang tergambar di wajah Sasuke saat ini.

Naruto mengambil waktu sampai Shiho mengakhiri monolognya dan pergi sebelum menginterupsi lamunan Sasuke, "Masih kepikiran?"

"Apa—" Perhatian Sasuke akhirnya teralih pada Naruto. "Tidak. Shiho sudah mengatur semuanya dan kurasa itu sudah bagus."

Naruto mendengus. "Kau tahu yang kubicarakan bukan itu, Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, berpura-pura tidak memahami arah pembicaraan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu bicara keras-keras, "Haruskah aku bilang keras-keras pada semua orang di sini kalau Sasuke Uchiha yang beken sedang putus asamemikirkan kemungkinan Saku—mmph!" kata-katanya terhenti ketika Sasuke mendadak membekap mulutnya.

"Bisa tidak kau kecilkan suaramu, Idiot!" desisnya sambil membeliak galak pada sahabatnya yang malah tergelak dengan suara teredam di tangannya. "Dan aku TIDAK putus asa!"

"Tapi uring-uringan," kekeh Naruto setelah dengan susah payah melepaskan diri dari bekapan Sasuke.

"_Tch!_" Sasuke membuang muka, jengkel pada Naruto yang selalu saja bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan—dan meledeknya.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bergerak dari dulu. Kan sudah kubilang, Sakura kepingin sekali pergi ke prom—tapi kau tidak maju-maju," Naruto menghela napas dramatis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Jangan kau pikir Sakura itu tidak ada yang melirik lantas kau mau mengajaknya di saat-saat terakhir."

Sasuke tidak menyahut, memandang gusar ke sekelompok gadis yang bukannya bekerja malah duduk-duduk di sudut sambil ribut bergosip—dampaknya langsung kelihatan: para gadis itu langsung membubarkan diri dan bergegas membantu yang lain—Sebenarnya bukan karena itu. Ia tahu betul kepopuleran Sakura terangkat sejak gadis itu sukses dengan dramanya di festival sekolah yang lalu dan ia juga belum lupa ada cowok nekat yang mengajaknya kencan bahkan belum satu jam lewat sejak Sakura turun panggung. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menganggap Sakura tidak ada yang melirik?

Masalahnya, terlalu banyak yang menjadi pertimbangan Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke prom. Entah itu gengsi, khawatir Sakura akan menganggapnya memanfaatkan momen untuk mengajaknya keluar dan sejuta alasan lain yang membuatnya terus menunda-nunda mengajak gadis itu. Dan yang paling memberatkannya, tentu saja adalah karena Sasuke cemas dirinya bakal ditolak mentah-mentah—terlebih setelah dirinya mengalahkan Sakura dalam ujian. Kans Sakura mau menjadi teman kencan promnya semakin kecil saja.

"Ternyata kau tidak sejenius yang kupikirkan, Sasuke," begitu komentar Sai saat Sasuke mengatakan alasannya padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Sakura tidak akan peduli kau mengalahkannya atau apa, dia hanya ingin pergi ke prom. Kau, sebagai teman dekatnya, seharusnya bisa mengerti—yah, terlepas dari kau naksir dia atau tidak. Jadi silakan, kau mau mengajaknya sekarang, atau kau lebih suka aku yang melakukannya?"

"Hei, Sasuke," suara Naruto mengaburkan ingatan Sasuke tentang kata-kata Sai. Naruto mengalungkan lengan ke bahunya, menggiringnya ke pinggir supaya tidak ada yang mencuri dengar, lalu berkata dengan suara rendah, "Menurutku, Sakura hanya berpura-pura soal menemui seseorang itu. Dia hanya ingin mengesankan bahwa ada seseorang yang bakal mengajaknya, supaya kau—atau aku—mengajaknya pergi lebih dulu."

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya, tampak tidak begitu yakin.

"Percaya deh padaku," Naruto berusaha meyakinkan, "Kau masih punya kesempatan—yah, setidaknya sampai nanti sore."

"Kenapa sampai nanti sore?"

"Astaga, kau ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cewek, ya?" Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya, memandang Sasuke sambil menyeringai—ia menjadi sangat gembira setiap kali mengetahui sesuatu lebih dari si jenius Sasuke—"Tentu saja mereka butuh waktu untuk siap-siap. Terlebih untuk acara seperti ini—kalau kau tidak tahu, mereka semua terobsesi dengan prom—berbelanja, memilih baju, mengatur janji dengan salon dan lain-lain. Dan itu makan waktu paling tidak seharian. Masa begitu saja tidak tahu, sih?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto keheranan. "Dari mana kau tahu hal-hal seperti itu?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, terkekeh. "Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya kalau kau bergaul cukup lama dengan cewek-cewek seperti Ino."

"Oi, Uchiha!" suara teriakan seorang gadis terdengar dari seberang ruangan. Kedua cowok itu kemudian berpaling dan melihat Shiho sedang berkacak pinggang di atas podium, memelototi mereka, "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sana, berbisik-bisik seperti orang sedang pacaran saja! Jangan mentang-mentang kau penanggungjawab lantas bisa seenaknya, dong! Ayo cepat, bantu yang lain!"

"Iya, iya, astaga… Sekretarismu itu bawel sekali sih, Sasuke?" Naruto menggerutu, kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, "Jadi, kau akan melakukannya hari ini?"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan sedang menenangkan dirinya sebelum menjawab seraya mengangguk mantap, _"_Hn_."_

"Itu baru temanku." Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahunya, tersenyum lebar. "Ah, ini…" Seakan baru teringat sesuatu yang penting, Naruto meraih ke dalam ransel yang tersampir di bahunya, mengeluarkan selembar undangan prom, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Sai sudah menyiapkannya untukmu—kalau-kalau kau mau mengajak Sakura, kau jelas membutuhkan ini, kan?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil undangan itu dari tangan Naruto, menyeringai tipis. "Trims."

"_Anytime, Romeo._"

.

.

Suara tawa renyah itu mendadak memenuhi koridor menyusul terbukanya salah satu pintu kelas. Dua orang gadis melangkah keluar, tampak masih larut dalam obrolan seru tentang liburan musim panas yang sudah mereka mulai sejak di dalam tadi. Ekspresi mereka riang, tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, meskipun mata si gadis pirang masih terlihat sembab dan bengkak.

"…astaga…" Ino menghapus air mata tawa dari sudut matanya, "Aku tidak percaya itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu! Rasanya baru kemarin…"

"_Yeah…_" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum menerawang, mengenang kembali ketika ia dan Ino melewatkan musim panas bersama di Konoha saja—tidak kemana-mana seperti halnya teman-teman mereka yang lain—Bagaimana saat itu mereka sedang badung-badungnya; menyelinap ke kelab demi menonton konser band sampai tengah malam, melanggar jam malam, pulang ke rumah diantar polisi dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orangtua mereka yang panik. "Kalau kita melakukannya sekarang, kita tidak akan berurusan dengan polisi-polisi itu—Kita kan sudah cukup umur."

"Tapi mereka ganteng…"

Komentar Ino membuat Sakura tergelak. "Aku tidak akan menganggap mereka ganteng kalau mereka mencoba menangkapku dan memasukanku ke dalam sel."

Ino tertawa. "Seharusnya kau melihat tampangmu waktu itu, Sakura—"

"Oh, jangan mengingatkanku!" sela Sakura. Ia bergidik mengingat bagaimana dirinya menangis ketakutan ketika mereka menaikkannya ke dalam mobil polisi untuk diantar pulang—tindakan baik hati sebenarnya, mengingat biasanya mereka akan membawanya ke kantor polisi sebelum memanggil para orangtua.

"Aku tidak mengingatkanmu. Aku cuma tidak bisa lupa," Ino tergelak lagi, sebelum melanjutkan setelah tawanya mereda, "Sayangnya kita tidak bisa melakukannya lagi musim panas ini." Senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika ia melempar pandang iri pada gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Astaga, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan cemburu pada cowok-cowok itu karena telah _menguasai _sahabatku."

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum menyesal. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan meraih kedua tangan Ino. "Aku masih berharap kau mau ikut dengan kami, Ino—Oh, ayolah…" tambahnya cepat-cepat dengan nada memohon, ketika dilihatnya Ino menggelengkan kepala, "Kau bisa membujuk orangtuamu seperti aku berhasil membujuk ibu."

"Masalahnya bukan itu, Saku—"

"Kalau kau memikirkan Sai, aku yakin kita bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula…" Sakura memandang Ino penuh harap, "Sekarang kau sudah sendiri, begitu juga dengan Sai. Kalian bisa—"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh tawa sinis dari Ino, "Aku tidak bilang Sai yang menjadi alasanku tidak bisa pergi—dan siapa bilang Sai masih sendiri, Sakura? Ya ampun, kadang-kadang kau bisa sangat polos dan menyebalkan, tahu tidak?" Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura, lalu menyilangkannya di depan dada.

"Eeh?" Sakura membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

"Sai sekarang sedang dekat dengan Sasame Fuuma," beritahu Ino, "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku melihat mereka saat aku datang ke rumah Shikamaru untuk menonton mereka latihan, di kelas juga, dan di restoranmu—Kau pikir kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasame sering sekali main ke _Blocaf, _eh? Bukan untuk menemui Kak Arashi, tapi Sai—Kalaupun mereka belum jadian sekarang, kurasa tidak akan lama lagi."

Sakura tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Sai memang sedang dekat dengan gadis manis berambut oranye itu. Ia juga sudah melihat bagaimana perlakuan Sai pada Sasame. Sai adalah tipikal cowok yang tidak segan-segan menunjukkan perasaannya dengan tindakan-tindakan manis—seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukannya untuk Ino. Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk melihat bagaimana Sai menyukai gadis itu dan sebaliknya.

Bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyukai Sasame. Sasame adalah gadis yang baik. Ia juga memiliki mata cokelat yang cantik—Sai pernah menyebutkan soal ini sekali padanya—Dan yang paling penting, gadis itu bisa membuat sahabatnya gembira dengan kedekatan mereka. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Sakura tidak menyukai adik sepupu Arashi itu, meskipun sesungguhnya ia lebih berharap Sai dan Ino bisa bersama-sama lagi—mungkin karena didorong perasaan bersalahnya pernah memojokkan mereka berdua dulu.

Tetapi jika Sakura memikirkannya sekali lagi sekarang, rasanya mengharapkan Sai dan Ino bersama sama mungkinnya dengan mengharapkan Sasuke mau menari balet. Sakit hati di antara mereka berdua terlalu dalam. Walaupun sekarang mereka sudah berteman lagi, namun tetap saja ada yang berbeda… ada yang berubah dalam hubungan mereka.

"Jadi kau cemburu pada Sasame?" selidik Sakura.

Ino menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Memangnya apa hakku untuk cemburu, eh? Memang sih, sedikit…" ia mengakui, diiringi helaan napas berat. "Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan itu," tambahnya, seraya kembali tersenyum—setulus yang bisa diusahakannya, "Sai menyukai Sasame. Sasame menyukai Sai. Mereka cocok, tidak ada tempat buatku. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin jadi orang ketiga di antara mereka. Pengalaman yang dulu sudah cukup mengajarkan banyak hal."

"Ino…"

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Sakura," Ino tertawa kecil, menepuk lengan Sakura yang memberinya tatapan bersimpati. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Hidup kita kan tidak hanya berkisar pada masalah cowok saja. Benar, kan? Lihat saja dirimu, yang tidak pernah jadian dengan siapa pun tapi masih tetap bisa tertawa."

"Hei!" seru Sakura memprotes sambil tertawa. "Kenapa malah jadi mengungkit-ungkit aku yang tidak pernah jadian, sih? Kedengarannya seperti cewek tidak laku saja."

Ino tergelak. "Oh, bukannya tidak laku," ujarnya sembari mengamit lengan Sakura di antara dua lengannya, nyengir lebar, "Mereka—cowok-cowok itu—hanya belum menyadari pesonamu yang memabukkan."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, berlagak muntah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia sudah turut tertawa bersama Ino, sementara kedua gadis itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pintu utama untuk pulang.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan liburannya?" tanya Sakura kemudian, "Kau yakin tidak akan ikut dengan kami?"

"_Nah!_" Ino menggeleng mantap, "Aku sudah punya rencana sendiri dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Kami akan memulai kembali band _Inoshikachou _yang sempat vakum. Hanya kami bertiga—mungkin akan mengajak beberapa anak klub juga. Ayah Shikamaru punya kenalan pemilik café di kota dan katanya mereka tertarik mengajak kami bergabung di sana sepanjang musim panas ini setelah mendengarkan rekaman permainan kami. Oke, kan?"

Memangnya apa yang harus Sakura katakan? Kedengarannya itu juga rencana liburan musim panas yang sama asyiknya dengan pergi ke Kiri. "Kedengarannya bakal asyik!"

"_Masquerade night…_"

Sakura mendengar Ino berbisik ketika mereka hampir mencapai pintu utama. Ia menoleh, mendapati Ino sedang menengadah, memandang _banner _besar yang terpasang di bagian atas pintu utama. Dengan dominasi warna merah keemasan melatarbelakangi gambar sebuah topeng separuh wajah bergaya klasik—_banner prom._

"Sepertinya prom besok malam bakal spektakuler," komentar Ino.

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk setengah hati, masih belum bisa mengatasi sakit hatinya setiap kali memikirkan prom yang tak bisa ia hadiri. Terlebih, seperti yang dikatakan Ino—dan yang kerap didengarnya dari anggota komite yang gencar menggembar-gemborkan prom di sekolah—tema prom tahun ini kedengarannya sangat seru: pesta topeng. Sepertinya ini yang pertama kalinya di Konoha High.

"Haah… rasanya aku jadi tidak sabar…" Ino berkata seraya mendesah penuh harap, "Setidaknya menghadiri prom bisa memperbaiki suasana hatiku, kan?"

Kata-kata Ino kontan saja membuat Sakura terkejut—sekaligus kecewa. Tadinya ia berencana menginap di rumah Ino atau mengundang Ino menginap di rumahnya, mengingat sahabatnya itu baru saja putus, supaya mereka bisa melewatkan waktu bersama-sama. Sakura sama sekali tidak berpikir akan ada cowok yang cukup punya nyali mengajak pacar—mantan, sekarang—Idate Morino ke prom secepat ini!

"Kau akan pergi ke prom?"

Ino menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Memangnya kau tidak?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakku," sahut Sakura cemberut.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ino terdiam selama beberapa saat—sebelum kemudian gadis itu mendengus tertawa, "Kau bercanda, ya? Kau punya tiga cowok yang tiga-tiganya menjadi anggota komite prom dan tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengajakmu?"

Sakura menghela napas berat dan gelengan kepala ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Bahkan Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apalagi dia…" gerutu Sakura, "Sasuke kelihatannya malah tidak begitu berminat dengan prom."

"Oh, aku turut berduka cita untuk cowok-cowokmu yang tidak peka itu, Sakura," kata Ino, menahan tawa. "Padahal tadinya kukira kita bisa sama-sama ke prom."

Sakura meringis. "Tidak apa-apa. Toh, aku masih bisa pergi ke tempat penyewaan film dan memborong untuk dua malam, kan?" ujarnya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, berlagak tidak peduli.

Meski begitu, Ino tahu betul sahabatnya itu sedang dilanda kekecewaan karena tidak bisa pergi ke prom. Mereka dulu cukup sering membicarakannya waktu mereka masih duduk di kelas satu, berkhayal jika ada senior mereka yang mengajak pergi ke prom. Sakura dulu selalu membayangkan Neji mengajaknya—tentu saja, tetapi sekarang itu tidak mungkin setelah apa yang terjadi—mengoceh tentang gaun seperti apa yang akan ia kenakan, sepatu seperti apa, gaya rambut seperti apa. Berkhayal akan berdansa diiringi musik-musik romantis… hal-hal semacam itu.

Ino masih ingat reaksi Sakura saat tahu ada senior yang mengajaknya ke prom tahun lalu sementara dirinya tidak. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan terang-terangan, tetapi kekecewaan itu tampak jelas di matanya—seperti sekarang. Dan tidak ada gunanya meyakinkan Sakura bahwa prom tidak semenyenangkan yang mereka bayangkan, seperti yang dilakukannya tahun lalu.

"Lagipula masih ada tahun depan, kan?" Sakura berkata dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan, "Tahun depan, ada atau tidak yang mengajakku, aku masih bisa datang—"

"Tahun ini pun kau pasti bisa datang," sela Ino tegas seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat sahabatnya itu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Ino menariknya keluar.

"Eeh—Ino! Kau mau apa?" Sakura memekik, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan ketika mereka terburu-buru menuruni undakan.

"Kau akan lihat, Sakura. Ayo!"

"Hei—pelan-pelan!"

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan sahabatnya itu—dan Ino pun tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya. Maka Sakura pasrah saja ketika Ino menyeretnya berjalan cepat mengitari halaman depan sekolah mereka yang dipenuhi kendaraan pribadi para orangtua siswa kelas tiga, mengikuti jalur menuju lapangan samping sekolah, tempat upacara kelulusan diadakan.

Tampaknya upacara baru saja usai ketika kedua gadis kelas dua itu tiba di sana. Para orangtua sudah meninggalkan bangku mereka dan bergabung bersama anak-anak mereka. Di sana-sini tampak para siswa bertangis-tangisan saling mengucapkan selamat, dipeluk dan dicium oleh keluarga mereka. Aroma kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan karena telah sukses melepas status sebagai siswa sekolah menengah menguar di udara.

Sakura melihat Neji di dekat podium bersama Hinata dan seorang pria paruh baya bermata keperakan yang tampak bangga, menyalami para guru yang memberinya selamat atas titel lulusan terbaik yang baru saja diterimanya. Ia juga melihat Sai di antara kerumunan bertoga itu, melesat ke sana kemari mengambil gambar para lulusan dan orangtua mereka.

"Mau apa sih kau membawaku kemari?" tuntut Sakura ketika ia sudah mendapatkan kembali napasnya.

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan teman kencan untukmu, dasar bodoh! Kau mau pergi ke prom tidak?"

"Apa?" Sakura membelalak pada Ino, geli sekaligus jengkel mendengar ide gila sahabatnya itu. "Kau sudah gila, ya? Memajangku di sini dan berharap ada yang tertarik mengajakku ke prom, begitu?"

"Persis!" sahut Ino ceria tanpa memandang Sakura, melainkan menjulurkan leher dengan antusias ke atas kerumunan.

"Ino! Jangan konyol! Aku tidak mau—hei!"

Ino sama sekali mengabaikan protes Sakura dan menariknya lebih dekat. Ia membawanya menghampiri kerumunan cowok-cowok klub basket—yang sebagian besar adalah penggemarnya. Dengan ceria Ino mengucapkan selamat pada mereka dan sebentar saja langsung ada yang mengajaknya ke prom—tentu saja langsung ditolak karena Ino sudah ada teman kencan sendiri, entah siapa—Tidak ada yang menghiraukan Sakura.

Kemudian mereka melesat lagi ke rombongan yang lain, lalu yang lainnya lagi, membuat Sakura nyaris pingsan karena malu. Tapi tampaknya tak ada yang memperhatikan Sakura, karena perhatian cowok-cowok itu tersedot pada Ino—yang walaupun matanya sembab dan rambutnya berantakan, tetap saja terlihat cantik.

"Ino, sudahlah…" Sakura memohon, ketika mereka baru melepaskan diri dari serombongan cowok klub gulat yang bertubuh besar-besar seperti gorila. "Tidak ada cowok kelas tiga yang bakal mengajakku."

"Omong kosong!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya, menolak mendengarkan. "Kau itu lumayan populer sekarang. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tidak berminat padamu kecuali orang buta!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Terserah deh. Aku mau pulang saja—"

Namun sebelum Sakura berbalik melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Ino yang keras kepala, ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Tidak begitu yakin dengan pendengarannya, Sakura menoleh. Sejenak matanya mencari-cari, sebelum akhirnya menemukan pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

Tak jauh dari podium, tampak Tenten sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Tetapi bukan gadis itu yang kemudian membuat Sakura terkejut, melainkan gadis di sebelahnya, yang rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya berkeliaran di sekolah. Di atas kursi roda, mengenakan toga seperti yang lain, duduk Yakumo Kurama.

"Itu kan… Yakumo?" Sakura mendengar Ino berbisik.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk—entah itu rasa bersalah, atau perasaan lain—Sakura bergegas menghampiri kedua seniornya di klub teater itu. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat penampilan Yakumo dari dekat. Gadis itu terlihat begitu mungil di balik balutan toga dan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Pipinya cekung dan tulang-tulang bertonjolan di tangannya ketika ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut Sakura. Di bawah topi toga yang menutupi kepalanya, Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat rambut cokelatnya yang panjang halus, melainkan selembar _scraft _yang diikat menyerupai ikat kepala. Meski begitu, matanya yang cokelat besar masih terlihat bersinar, membuatnya entah bagaimana terlihat cantik.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Sakura," ucap Yakumo berseri-seri ketika Sakura meraih tangannya yang terjulur, menjabatnya dengan lembut. "Apa kabar?"

"A—Aku baik," sahut Sakura canggung, "Kau?"

"Tidak pernah merasa lebih baik. Benar kan, Tenten?" ia menoleh pada Tenten yang berdiri di samping kursi rodanya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menggangguk sambil tersenyum, namun senyumnya terlihat sedih, seakan ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Yakumo tampaknya menyadarinya, karena saat berikutnya ia meraih tangan Tenten yang diletakkan di bahunya, meremasnya pelan. "Halo, Ino…" ia kemudian berpaling, menyapa Ino, tersenyum padanya juga, "Kau masih terlihat seperti _Barbie._"

Ino tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana atas komentar ini, jadi ia hanya nyengir.

"Um… Yakumo, selamat atas kelulusannya…" ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Terimakasih…" Mata Yakumo beralih padanya lagi. "Berkat Bu Tsunade yang mengusahakan ujian di rumah untukku. Juga pamanmu…" gadis itu menoleh pada Kakashi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, mengobrol dengan orangtua siswa, "Pak Hatake sabar sekali saat membimbingku ujian pre-kalkulus. Padahal sebelumnya aku selalu menganggapnya guru _killer. _Guru-guru lain juga…"

"Yakumo menganggap semua guru _killer—_anak manja ini…" timpal Tenten, tentu saja hanya bergurau, karena saat itu Yakumo menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan.

Sejenak Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Terlalu lama menatap Yakumo Kurama entah mengapa menimbulkan perasaan bersalah yang membuat tenggorokkannya seperti tercekat. Begitu pula tampaknya dengan Ino. Sakura bisa merasakan Ino gelisah terus di sampingnya, seakan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Pandangannya lantas terjatuh pada pamannya, Kakashi Hatake, yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan orangtua siswa—yang kemudian ia sadari adalah kedua orangtua Yakumo, suami istri Kurama. Sekarang Sakura mengerti dari mana Yakumo mendapatkan perawakan yang begitu memikat. Ibunya sangat cantik, mirip sekali dengan Yakumo. Begitu pula dengan ayahnya yang tampan dan memiliki sorot mata teduh yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang ayahnya. Keduanya tengah tersenyum, namun dalam waktu bersamaan terlihat begitu letih, seakan sedang menanggung beban kesedihan yang teramat berat—mengingatkan Sakura pada kedua orangtuanya saat mereka tahu Himeko sedang sekarat.

Berdiri bersama mereka, ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga, yang juga turut larut dalam percakapan. Tampaknya ayah Hinata dan ayah Yakumo sudah lama saling kenal. Mereka kelihatan sangat akrab. Barangkali partner bisnis atau hal-hal semacam itu—mengingat Hyuuga dan Kurama adalah dua keluarga yang sama-sama terpandang di Konoha.

"Ah, selamat juga untukmu, Tenten…" ucap Sakura kemudian, berpaling lagi pada Tenten.

"Trims, Sakura," Tenten mengangguk singkat seraya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Gadis itu terlihat tidak pasti, seakan ia bingung ingin tertawa atau menangis. Sepertinya momen kelulusan itu begitu emosional untuknya—atau karena kehadiran Yakumo kembali setelah sekian lama absen di sekolah.

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, Sakura dan Ino akhirnya meminta diri. Ino langsung menghembuskan napas lega setelah mereka sudah cukup jauh.

"Astaga… Dadaku rasanya seperti diremas-remas," ungkap Ino. Sakura tidak menanggapi, karena begitu pula persisnya yang ia rasakan ketika bertemu pandang tadi dengan Yakumo. "Kau lihat tadi? Rambutnya kenapa bisa habis begitu? Bahkan sampai alisnya…"

"Efek pengobatan, kukira…" jawab Sakura muram.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ekspresinya sedih. Ia tampaknya sudah hampir melupakan tujuan mereka datang ke tempat upacara kelulusan itu, sampai seseorang berseru memanggil mereka ketika hendak meninggalkan lapangan—tepatnya memanggil Sakura. Seorang cowok berpakaian toga tampak berlari-lari kecil mendekat. Sebelah tangannya menahan topi toganya supaya tidak terjatuh dari atas kepalanya yang berpotongan rambut bob licin.

Rock Lee tersenyum lebar. "Hei," sapanya. "Sedang sibuk? Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Kedua gadis itu bertukar pandang, sebelum Ino menjawab cepat disertai dengan senyuman yang kelewat manis, "Tidak—maksudku, Sakura tidak sibuk. Mau bicara dengannya, kan?"

Cowok itu memandang Sakura penuh harap, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. "Yah… kalau boleh—"

"Tentu saja boleh!" Ino langsung menyambar, sama sekali menghiraukan belalakan Sakura padanya. "Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu. Supaya er… kalian bisa ngobrol. Okay, Sakura…" Mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura, gadis itu lalu berbalik pergi—tidak terlalu jauh, supaya ia masih bisa mencuri dengar.

Sakura masih melempar tatapan galak pada Ino beberapa saat lagi sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Lee. "Y—ya?"

Lee nyengir, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak tertutup toga dengan sikap gugup. Pipinya merona. "Um… Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau ada acara besok malam, Sakura?"

"Er…" Sakura melirik Ino yang pura-pura sibuk dengan kukunya tak jauh dari mereka, sebelum berkata, "Tidak juga."

Lee langsung berseri-seri. "Mau—maksudku, apa kau mau datang ke prom bersamaku besok malam?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Mata hijaunya memandangi cowok di depannya dengan pandangan menilai. Sejak awal Sakura memang tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide Ino dengan mencoba menarik perhatian cowok kelas tiga supaya mereka mengajaknya ke prom—dan hampir yakin ide itu tidak berhasil. Tetapi nyatanya ada seorang cowok yang benar-benar mengajaknya sekarang! Ia harus bagaimana?

Bukannya Sakura tidak menyukai Rock Lee. Sakura sudah mengenal cowok itu selama beberapa tahun dan menurutnya Lee adalah cowok yang menyenangkan. Walaupun penampilan dan pembawaannya yang sedikit aneh terkadang membuatnya agak tidak nyaman. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura ragu. Ia khawatir akan membuat Lee merasa dimanfaatkan kalau ia tahu Sakura menerima ajakannya hanya supaya bisa pergi ke prom—ia kan tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan buruk—Tapi…

_Sakura benar-benar kepingin pergi ke PROM! Dan ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bisa pergi!_

"Um…"

"Ah, kau tidak bisa, ya?" Lee tampak kecewa.

"B—Bukannya begitu—" katanya buru-buru. Sekali lagi Sakura melirik Ino. Kali ini sahabatnya itu tengah memelototinya terang-terangan. "Uh… Baiklah…" Sakura menarik napas panjang, memantapkan diri, lalu menganggukkan kepala, "Aku mau pergi ke prom bersamamu."

"Benarkah—kau mau?" Lee ternganga menatapnya, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk, disertai seulas senyum paling manis yang bisa diusahakannya. "Aku mau."

Saat berikutnya senyum lebar sudah menghiasi wajah kakak kelasnya itu. Begitu lebarnya sampai-sampai Sakura nyaris bisa melihat setiap giginya yang putih. Sakura mengira Lee bakal melompat, berguling-guling atau berteriak-teriak kegirangan seperti yang sering dilakukannya setiap kali berhasil mencetak gol, tapi untungnya tidak. Sebaliknya, Lee tampang ling-lung, seperti tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa saking gembiranya.

Sakura terkikik kecil dan tampaknya itu menyadarkan Lee. Pipinya merona merah. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh saku celana di balik toganya, mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti sebuah undangan dari kertas berwarna merah keemasan—Sakura langsung mengenalinya sebagai undangan prom—kemudian mengulurkannya pada Sakura.

"Ini undanganmu. Dan um… aku akan menjemputmu besok malam di rumahmu. Begitu oke, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, mengambil undangan yang diulurkan Lee padanya seraya mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok malam, Sakura…" Lee berbalik. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan Sakura, ia mendadak berhenti dan berbalik lagi. "Er… Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Supaya lebih mudah menghubungi," tambahnya, nyengir.

Sakura menyebutkan nomornya, sementara Lee memasukkannya ke ponsel flip yang baru diambilnya dengan terburu-buru dari dalam saku. Selesai, Lee menekan tombol panggil—dan Sakura segera merasakan ponselnya sendiri bergetar di dalam sakunya.

"Itu nomorku," kata Lee ketika Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Okay…" Sakura menyimpan nomor Lee di _phonebook_-nya.

"Sampai ketemu besok, kalau begitu," Lee menepuk lengan gadis di depannya dengan kikuk, sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Er… Lee!" panggil Sakura lagi. Cowok itu berhenti dan menoleh. "Selamat atas kelulusannya!" ucapnya ceria—dan ia bisa melihat wajah Lee memerah lagi ketika ia menyerukan terimakasih.

Di seberang, serombongan cowok-cowok klub sepakbola bersorak menggoda dan bersuit-suit untuknya ketika Lee bergabung kembali dengan mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka menyambar leher Lee dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Uh ooh… kau sudah membuat seorang cowok _blushing,_" goda Ino sambil terkikik.

"Diamlah!" Sakura terkikik tertahan, seraya memandangi undangan di tangannya dengan takjub.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Ino merangkul bahu sahabatnya, "Pasti ada anak kelas tiga yang mau mengajakmu ke prom. Kau itu populer, Sakura."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Terserah deh. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin Lee berpikiran aku hanya memanfaatkannya," ujarnya sembari menyimpan undangannya dengan aman ke dalam tas.

Ino tertawa. "Iya deh. Kau akan jadi gadis baik-baik yang menempel terus padanya besok malam, terpesona oleh ketampanannya..."

"Oh, ha ha ha…" Sakura tertawa garing. "Hei, kau belum memberitahuku kau akan pergi dengan siapa ke prom, Ino!"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Chouji," jawab Ino santai—membuat Sakura sejenak melongo mendengar jawabannya—Kedua mata birunya melembut, "Kau tahu bagaimana Chouji, kan? Dia sangat sensitif kalau ada hubungannya dengan aku atau Shikamaru. Dia tahu aku sedih waktu baru saja putus dengan Idate dan terdepak dari tim _cheers_. Dia mengajakku menonton latihan mereka untuk prom di studio Shikamaru, menyewakan film kartun untukku, membelikanku banyak sekali keripik kentang…" Ino terkekeh kecil, "Lalu mengajakku ke prom. Menurutnya, yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah bersenang-senang dan melupakan semuanya. Manis sekali kan, dia…"

"Sangat manis…" Sakura bergumam setuju. "Tidak seperti tiga cowok itu yang bahkan tidak mengajakku kemana-mana," tambahnya cemberut.

"Oh, sudahlah," Ino mengibaskan tangannya, "Mereka akan tahu rasa sendiri saat tahu kau ada yang mengajak—atau setidaknya, salah satu dari mereka."

Sakura meringis. Perkataan Ino membuatnya berpikir bagaimana nanti reaksi ketiga cowok itu jika mereka tahu ia akan pergi ke prom dengan Rock Lee. Naruto barangkali akan terkejut, begitu pula dengan Sai. Tetapi Sakura cukup yakin reaksi mereka tidak akan terlalu berlebihan, mengingat Naruto bergaul cukup dekat dengan Lee yang notabene seniornya di klub sepakbola. Yang Sakura cemaskan adalah reaksi Sasuke. Sebagian dirinya meyakinkan bahwa Sasuke _pasti_ tidak akan peduli dengan siapa ia akan pergi ke prom. Ia bahkan meragukan apakah Sasuke peduli ia pergi ke prom atau tidak.

Yah… Sasuke barangkali akan bersikap _seolah _ia tidak peduli. Tapi bagaimana jika sikap dinginnya berlanjut? Bagaimana jika Sasuke _marah _ia pergi dengan _cowok lain _ke prom? Sakura mengenal Sasuke cukup baik untuk tahu bagaimana cowok itu bisa bersikap kekanakan kalau sedang _ngambek. _Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti—mogok bicara? Mengacuhkannya seolah ia makhluk tak kasat mata? Atau—yang paling buruk—membatalkan rencana liburan ke Kiri secara sepihak?

Oh, ya ampun… mudah-mudahan saja Sasuke cukup bisa berbesar hati. Lagipula salahnya sendiri tidak mengajaknya! Dan Sakura pun bebas pergi dengan siapa pun yang ia suka. Benar, kan?

"Lupakan soal mereka," kata Sakura kemudian. "Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu mencari gaun untuk besok malam—"

"Oh, serahkan saja padaku, Sakura!" sela Ino sambil mengamit lengan Sakura, "Aku tahu butik bagus yang menjual gaun prom yang indah-indah di dekat sini. Jangan cemaskan harganya, kurasa di sana cukup terjangkau. Berminat?"

Belum sempat Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, suara lain yang memanggil namanya menginterupsi mereka. Kedua gadis itu menoleh, mendapati seorang cowok berambut hitam pekat pendek yang membawa-bawa kamera berlari-lari kecil melintasi lapangan ke arah mereka. Ino langsung salah tingkah—dan buru-buru berkata pada Sakura,

"Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang, Sakura. Bye…" –lalu bergegas pergi.

"Sai," sapa Sakura begitu Sai sampai di depannya, sedikit terengah. "Sedang sibuk?"

Sai mengangkat kameranya, tersenyum, "Seperti yang kau lihat." Ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan Ino yang baru saja pergi. "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Yep," sahut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke sudah mengajakmu, kan?" tanya Sai, membuat Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, tampak bingung. "Ke prom. Sasuke sudah mengajakmu ke prom… benar, kan?" Sai menatapnya ragu.

"_Nope,_" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sai menghela napas, tampak agak jengkel. "Dia itu benar-benar… Kalau begitu kau pergi denganku saja besok malam, Sakura."

Sakura mengerjap. "Kau mau mengajakku ke prom?"

"Yeah… Tidak salah kan? Kulihat kau ingin sekali pergi."

"Yah, memang…" Sakura mengakui sambil memberi cowok itu senyum menyesal, "Tapi kau terlambat lima menit, Sai. Lee baru saja mengajakku, dan aku sudah janji akan pergi dengannya ke prom."

"Oh!" Sejenak Sai tampak tercengang, terkejut dengan informasi yang baru didengarnya ini. Tapi ia dengan cepat menguasai diri. "Yah… Baguslah kalau begitu." Ia menepuk pundak Sakura pelan, "Aku ikut senang."

Sakura berseri-seri. "Benarkah? Tadinya aku mengira kau dan yang lain tidak akan suka."

Sai tertawa kecil seraya mengangkat bahu, "Dari pada menunggu _seseorang_ yang bahkan tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Asalkan kau senang pergi dengannya, kurasa tidak ada masalah. Aku yakin Naruto juga sependapat denganku."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Kuharap Sasuke juga tidak keberatan. Menurutmu apakah dia akan marah?"

"Sasuke tidak ada hak untuk marah. Jadi kau tenang saja, Sakura." Sai tersenyum meyakinkan, lalu menoleh ketika ada yang berseru memanggilnya dari seberang lapangan—Shino Aburame—"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu di prom besok. Dandanlah yang cantik, oke?" Setelah melempar senyum terakhir pada Sakura, Sai berbalik pergi.

.

.

Ternyata mendekorasi aula untuk prom jauh lebih merepotkan dari yang Sasuke kira sebelumnya. Terlebih Shiho, sang ketua komite, menuntut segalanya serba sempurna. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apa pun. Gadis itu melesat ke sana kemari, memastikan letak pernak-pernik dekorasinya sudah benar, warna lampunya sudah cocok, lipatan pada taplak mejanya sudah betul, sampai hal-hal kecil seperti jumlah balok lateks yang mereka gunakan.

Namun anehnya tidak ada yang keberatan. Yah, kecuali beberapa anak laki-laki yang memang tidak begitu terobsesi dengan prom—yang mungkin bergabung di komite karena paksaan pacar-pacar mereka—termasuk Sasuke, yang sudah beberapa kali kena semprot Shiho.

"Dia itu sebenarnya sama denganmu waktu festival sekolah, Sasuke," kekeh Naruto ketika Sasuke bersungut-sungut setelah memindahkan kandelar bohongan di langit-langit aula untuk kesekian kalinya, "Semuanya harus berjalan sesuai keinginan. Lihat saja tuh…" ia mengendikkan dagu pada Shiho yang sekarang sedang mengomeli tim acara di seberang aula.

"Diam!" gerutu Sasuke, memijat-mijat lehernya yang terasa pegal setelah melewatkan sebagian besar waktunya dengan mendongak, memastikan kandelar terpasang dengan benar.

Mendengus tak senang, Sasuke melempar pandang gelisah ke arah pintu masuk aula. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu semenjak ia memantapkan hati untuk mengajak Sakura ke prom, namun pekerjaan mereka yang belum rampung membuatnya tertahan di tempat itu sejak tadi. Belum lagi Shiho yang terus-terusan mengawasi mereka.

_Tapi kesempatannya hanya tinggal sekarang…_

Naruto yang memperhatikan gelagat Sasuke langsung paham apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menyelinap keluar sekarang juga—mumpung Shiho sedang sibuk. Jangan ditunda-tunda lagi."

"Aku tahu," gerutu Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh ujung undangan yang menyembul dari saku _jeans-_nya, melirik Shiho. "Dengar, aku akan pergi sekarang. Kalau Shiho tanya di mana aku, bilang saja aku sedang ke toilet."

Cengiran di wajah Naruto melebar. "Sip. Serahkan saja padaku. Semoga beruntung!"

Memastikan sekali lagi Shiho tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya, Sasuke bergegas berjalan ke pintu masuk aula lalu menyelinap ke luar—dan nyaris bertabrakan dengan Hinata yang hendak masuk.

"Sasuke!" Hinata memekik terkejut. "Astaga, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Sstt…" Sasuke buru-buru menutup pintu di belakangnya untuk memblokir suara Hinata supaya tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga Shiho—meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak perlu melakukan itu, mengingat pelannya suara Hinata dan bagaimana bisingnya aula sekarang.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, memandang cowok itu keheranan. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke cepat. "Aku hanya ingin ke toi—" kata-katanya terhenti. Untuk apa berbohong pada Hinata sekarang? Toh, jika gadis itu tahu motifnya mengendap-ngendap meninggalkan aula, ia pasti akan mengerti. "Lupakan. Kau tahu di mana Sakura?"

"Sakura?" Sejenak, Hinata tampak bingung, sebelum tertangkap oleh matanya ujung kertas berwarna merah keemasan yang menyembul dari saku _jeans_ Sasuke. Ia mengerti. "Oh, tadi aku melihatnya di tempat wisuda bersama Ino. Mungkin dia masih di sana sekarang."

Sasuke merasakan hatinya mencelos, teringat kata-kata Sakura tentang _menemui seseorang. _Mungkinkah seseorang yang dimaksud adalah _cowok_ kelas tiga? Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Naruto tidak benar? Segala omong kosong tentang memancingnya itu tidak benar. Sakura tidak sedang mengesankan bahwa dirinya sudah diajak cowok lain—gadis itu berkata yang sebenarnya!

"Sasuke?" suara Hinata kembali menyadarkannya. Gadis bermata lavender itu tengah memandangnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk samar. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hinata, ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Langkahnya tidak semantap sebelumnya, namun Sasuke masih tetap berharap ia masih punya kesempatan—atau ia terpaksa harus menunggu hingga prom tahun depan.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu aula, terus mengawasi Sasuke hingga akhirnya punggung cowok itu menghilang di ujung koridor yang menuju pintu utama. Seulas senyum kecil lembut tersungging di bibirnya teringat pada selembar undangan prom yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu di saku Sasuke. –"Semoga beruntung, Sasuke…" bisiknya tulus.

Hinata baru saja berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu aula, ketika pintu itu tiba-tiba mengayun terbuka. Gadis itu terlonjak melihat kepala pirang Naruto melongok dari dalam—dan cowok itu pun tampak sama terkejutnya, meskipun ia tidak langsung merah padam sebagaimana Hinata.

"Hei," Naruto nyengir padanya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepanjang koridor yang lengang seraya melangkah keluar, membiarkan pintu aula terbuka di belakangnya. "Kau lihat Sasuke?"

"Dia… um… b-baru saja pergi," Hinata melambaikan tangannya dengan sikap canggung ke arah Sasuke menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu. "K-kurasa dia mau ke tempat wisuda."

Naruto menjulurkan leher ke arah yang ditunjuk Hinata, seakan sedang memastikan Sasuke memang pergi ke arah sana. "Oke. Trims, ya…"

"Un…" Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Ia memperhatikan ketika Naruto berjalan melewatinya menyusul Sasuke, mengawasi punggung tegap yang dilapisi kemeja oranye-hitam itu menjauh, rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, kedua lengannya yang berayun di sisi-sisi tubuhnya sementara cowok itu berlari-lari kecil… dan cengiran lebar yang terpampang di wajah maskulinnya saat ia menoleh.

Dia menoleh! –Oh, astaga… Hinata merasakan darah naik ke wajahnya. Jantungnya seakan melompat ke leher ketika menyadari Naruto tengah menangkap basah dirinya sedang menatap—_Oh, Tuhan…—_Gadis itu cepat-cepat berpaling.

"Hei, Hinata!" suara Naruto menghentikannya.

"I—Iya?" Hinata menoleh gugup, mendapati Naruto sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya—hanya perasaannya saja atau cowok itu terlihat gugup juga?

"Besok malam kau pergi ke prom juga, kan?"

"Un…" Hinata mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya ke dada—di mana jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak menentu seiring dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang kemungkinan yang bermunculan dalam benaknya. _Mungkinkah?_

"Aku hanya ingin tahu…" Sejenak Naruto terdiam, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan maksudnya, "…Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?"

Hinata nyaris pingsan. Dadanya seakan dipenuhi oleh ledakan kebahagiaan yang ditimbulkan oleh ajakan cowok impiannya ke prom—namun saat berikutnya ia mendadak merasa hampa saat menyadari sesuatu. _Ia tidak bisa._

"I—Itu… m-maafkan aku…" ucap Hinata parau seraya memberi Naruto pandangan menyesal—amat sangat menyesal—"A-aku sudah berjanji pada Kak Neji mau menemaninya besok malam."

Cengiran seakan melorot dari wajah Naruto, tapi tak lama. Senyumannya kembali terpampang, tanpa beban. "Ah, begitu, ya…"

"M-maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa. Yah…" Naruto mengangkat bahunya, tertawa kecil, "Kita kan masih bisa bertemu di prom."

Melihat sikap Naruto yang begitu santai, Hinata mau tak mau ikut tersenyum—meskipun dalam hati ia benar-benar berharap ia tidak berjanji sebelumnya dengan kakak sepupunya untuk menemani ke prom. "Ya…"

"Yah… kalau begitu—" Naruto membuat gerakan canggung dengan tangannya, "Sebaiknya aku bergegas menyusul Sasuke."

Hinata menangguk dan saat berikutnya Naruto sudah melesat pergi dari hadapannya, meninggalkannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sepertinya harapan kecil itu mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

.

.

Para wisudawan baru saja selesai berfoto angkatan ketika Sasuke tiba di sana. Jeritan dan sorakan membahana di udara ketika mereka melempar topi toga mereka sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaan. Namun segala kehebohan itu tidak menarik perhatian sang ketua OSIS. Sasuke sibuk menjulurkan leher, melongok ke sana kemari mencari sosok yang ia kenal.

Tapi nihil. Kepala merah muda mencolok itu tidak tampak di mana pun. Bahkan tidak bersama Neji Hyuuga—tadinya Sasuke sempat berpikir Sakura akan mendatangi Neji.

Ketika ia hampir menyerah dan berpikir akan menyusul Sakura saja ke rumah atau restorannya, ia melihat Sai. Cowok itu tengah ditarik ke sana kemari oleh para wisudawan—terutama para gadis—yang memintanya memotret sekali lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi… Menjadi petugas dokumentasi memang sangat merepotkan, terlebih jika kau cukup populer di kalangan para gadis seperti Sai. Jangan harap bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan tenang.

"Seharusnya kau menolak saat mereka memintamu jadi tim dokumentasi, Sai," kata Sasuke ketika Sai akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari kerumunan _penggemarnya_ dan bergabung dengannya di sisi lapangan.

Sai hanya menanggapi dengan tawa ringan. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku menyukainya—maksudku, jadi tim dokumentasi," ujarnya sambil menyeka poninya yang terjatuh ke mata. "Ada apa mencariku, Sasuke, eh? Minta difoto?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke langsung, "Kau lihat Sakura? Katanya dia kemari."

Sai mengangkat alisnya, lalu menyeringai tipis. "_Tadi _dia memang kemari. Kenapa, Sasuke? Akhirnya menyerah pada godaan untuk menjadikannya _prom-date-_mu?"

Sasuke memberinya tatapan galak—namun tidak cukup menghentikan Sai menyeringai padanya. "Katakan saja di mana dia, Sai."

Sai mendengus. "Kalau kau berniat mengajaknya ke prom, sebaiknya lupakan saja. Kau…" Sai mengerling arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "…terlambat kira-kira lima belas menit."

Hati Sasuke mencelos mendengar ini. "Apa maksudmu terlambat?" tanyanya dengan nada suara dipaksakan agar tetap stabil.

"Sudah ada seseorang yang mengajak Sakura ke prom," jawab Sai dengan helaan napas panjang. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan sorot prihatin. "Aku turut menyesal untukmu, Sasuke. Tapi jangan coba-coba mengacau."

Sasuke mengabaikan kata-kata terakhir Sai. "Dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang yang menganggap Sakura gadis yang istimewa, kurasa, selain dirimu," sahut Sai sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang khas. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu kecuali kau berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh—"

"Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti orang yang suka berbuat bodoh?" tukas Sasuke gusar.

"Ya," jawab Sai, tertawa kecil.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan.

"Dan kuharap kau tidak marah pada Sakura," tiba-tiba nada bicara Sai terdengar serius, "Dia cuma ingin pergi—kau tahu itu—dan kebetulan ada cowok yang berminat mengajaknya. Kalau kau tidak ingin dia pergi dengan orang lain, seharusnya kau mengajaknya sejak awal. Kau punya kesempatan, tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya dan membiarkan orang lain mengambilnya darimu. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, salahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku dan Naruto sudah mengingatkanmu sejak awal."

Sasuke memelototi Sai, tatapi kemudian menyadari yang dikatakan Sai memang benar. Kalau saja ia bergerak lebih cepat… Ia lantas menghela napas dengan jengkel—lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" suara Naruto terdengar dari belakang mereka. Cowok pirang itu menatap Sasuke yang bertampang lesu dan Sai bergantian. Dahinya berkerut. "Sakura sudah diajak orang lain?"

"Yeah…"

"_Well…_" Naruto menyeringai, tidak yakin harus berkata apa—terutama pada Sasuke, "Er… sayang sekali."

Sasuke mengeluarkan undangannya dari dalam saku, menjejalkannya ke tangan Sai. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Kedua tangannya terbenam di saku celana.

Naruto dan Sai bertukar pandang, mendadak merasa tidak enak. Mereka pun bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan bertampang masam begitu, _Mate,_" seru Naruto membesarkan hati, merangkul pundak sahabatnya. "Lihat baiknya saja. Setidaknya kita berempat bisa berkumpul di prom besok."

"Benar," timpal Sai, merendengi di sisinya yang lain, "Lagipula, menjadi _prom-date _tidak berarti jadian, kan?"

"Hn…" Sasuke mendengus.

"Oh, ayolah… Sakura juga pastilah tidak ingin melihatmu kecewa begitu."

"Aku tidak kecewa," Sasuke menyangkal, melepaskan rangkulan Naruto dari bahunya. "Dia bebas pergi dengan siapa pun yang dia suka," gerutunya.

Sai menghela napas. "Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi waktu dia memberitahuku dia sudah diajak orang lain?"

Kata-katanya berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke kali ini. Ia menghentikan langkah, menoleh pada Sai. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tampak penasaran.

"Dia mengkhawatirkan reaksimu. Sakura takut kau akan marah padanya," lanjut Sai, tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Meskipun tidak mengungkapkan secara langsung, tapi aku yakin Sakura berharap kau yang mengajaknya. Dia tidak hanya ingin pergi ke prom, tapi dia juga ingin melewatkan waktu bersama kita—bersama kau juga, Sasuke. Jadi jangan membuatnya kecewa sekali lagi dengan bersikap dingin padanya. Cobalah untuk lebih berbesar hati."

"Sai benar," timpal Naruto, menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun. Benar apa yang mereka katakan. Ini bukan soal siapa yang mengajak Sakura pergi—ini adalah soal melewatkan waktu bersama-sama.

"_Well, _Sasuke…" Sai memecah keheningan, "Kau ada orang lain melihatmu sedang menatapku seperti itu, mereka akan mengira kau naksir padaku."

"_Tch!_"

Sasuke membuang muka. Naruto tergelak. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**. **

_**Detail untuk promnya di chapter depan yah… Kalo gak kecapean dan ada waktu, mudah-mudahan bisa apdet cepat. Doakan saja… Dan mudah-mudahan gak pake acara sakit lagi. Huhu… T,T**_


	92. Chapter 91

Keesokan harinya, Sakura melewatkan waktu seharian mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadiri prom pertamanya. Dan ini cukup membuatnya gugup. Belum lagi tampaknya orang-orang di sekitarnya juga ikut-ikutan antusias. Azami, contohnya, yang langsung menyarankan ini dan itu, membuat putri tunggalnya itu bosan dengan menceritakan tentang prom pertamanya dulu—ternyata _prom-date _pertama ibunya bukanlah ayahnya!—Begitu pula dengan Kakashi, Izumo, Kotetsu, Isaribi dan Ayame yang tak hentinya menggoda Sakura tentang _prom-date-_nya dan membuat gadis itu malu setengah mati.

Rin—tunangan pamannya yang kebetulan ada di restoran ketika Sakura dengan gembira mengumumkan bahwa ia akan pergi ke prom—barangkali lebih membantu. Wanita yang juga berprofesi sebagai dokter itu mengusulkan butik-butik bagus dengan harga terjangkau yang bisa mereka datangi untuk memilih gaun bersama Ino, memilihkan sepatu dan asesori yang cocok, bahkan dengan senang hati menemani calon keponakannya itu ke salon—Ino pergi ke salon yang berbeda di dekat rumahnya.

Hasilnya pun tidak sia-sia.

Sakura memandang ke dalam cermin di kamarnya untuk kesekian kalinya, seakan tidak mempercayai bahwa gadis cantik yang kini balas menatapnya adalah pantulan dirinya.

Gaun satin selutut berwana hijau _olive _yang serasi dengan warna matanya itu terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Dengan detail lilitan pita bagian perut sampai pinggang dan rok yang sedikit menggembung, gaun itu terlihat sangat sederhana, namun tetap cantik. _Makeup _yang diaplikasikan tipis-tipis di wajahnya membuatnya tampak segar dan cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai kini sudah dirapikan, dibentuk menjadi ikal yang terjatuh dengan lembut di bahu hingga ke bawah tulang belikatnya, dihias oleh jepitan rambut yang serasi dengan gaunnya. _Stiletto _hitam yang membungkus kakinya melengkapi penampilannya, membuatnya terlihat lebih ramping.

Saat itu, Sakura merasa dirinya tidak kalah cantik dari Ino atau gadis mana pun di Konoha High.

"Kau melupakan topengmu, Sakura," suara seorang wanita menginterupsinya.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Rin baru saja muncul di pintu, membawa topeng separuh berwarna hitam dengan aksen keemasan yang benar-benar cantik, juga sebuah _clutch_ untuk menyimpan ponsel, dompet dan tak lupa undangan promnya.

"Ah," Sakura mengambil kedua benda itu dari tangan Rin, "Terimakasih, Bibi Rin…"

"Wah, lihat dirimu. Kau terlihat spektakuler," seru Rin antusias seraya berjalan ke belakang Sakura, ikut memandangnya dari cermin seraya tersenyum. Jemarinya merapikan helaian rambut merah muda calon keponakannya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ini bukan kali pertama dirinya mendengar komentar seperti itu tentang penampilannya—tapi tetap saja… "Ah, semua orang juga pasti tampil spektakuler malam ini," ujarnya merendah.

Rin tersenyum dari balik cermin. "Tunggu sampai pamanmu melihatmu. Kau akan membuatnya ternganga."

Sakura terkikik. Ia pun sudah tak sabar melihat reaksi Kakashi.

"Dan pemuda bernama Lee ini… aku yakin dia adalah pemuda paling beruntung karena mendapatkan gadis secantik kau sebagai _prom-date-_nya."

Wajah Sakura yang sudah hangat terasa semakin panas. Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menanggapi ketika terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu depan.

"Itu mungkin Lee," seru Rin dengan antusiasme seorang gadis remaja yang akan pergi berkencan untuk pertama kalinya, "Ayo, sebaiknya kita turun sekarang untuk menyambutnya!"

Sakura dengan gugup berusaha merapikan kembali rambutnya, sebelum kemudian bergegas menyusul Rin yang sudah terlebih dahulu turun ke ruang tamu. Sakura melangkah hati-hati ketika menuruni tangga. _Stiletto _yang ia kenakan membuatnya cemas bisa tergelincir sewaktu-waktu.

Lee sudah ada di ruang tamu ketika Sakura tiba di sana, tengah diajak mengobrol dengan Azami dan Rin. Cowok itu—untunglah—berpenampilan seperti layaknya orang yang akan pergi ke acara-acara resmi. Ia bahkan terlihat _lumayan _keren dalam balutan _tuxedo _sederhana berwarna hitam, dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan rompi dalaman—tentu saja—berwarna hijau.

Cowok itu langsung terlonjak berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya saat melihat Sakura. Mulutnya ternganga dan selama beberapa saat tampaknya tidak berhasil menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

Azami dan Rin tampak sangat puas.

"Sakura terlihat sangat cantik, kan?" kata-kata ibu Sakura menyadarkan Lee.

"Ah, er… i-iya… tentu," sahut Lee tergagap. Wajahnya merona merah—membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak, lalu membelalak pada ibunya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Lee?" Sakura berpaling pada Lee, tersenyum padanya.

"O-Oke…"

Namun, belum selangkah pun mereka bergerak, Azami berseru, "Tunggu dulu, Sayang. Kita harus mengabadikan ini." Wanita itu bergegas melintasi ruangan menuju lemari _buffet, _mencari-cari _digital camera _miliknya—yang rupanya tidak ada di sana. "Rin, apa kau tahu di mana kameraku?"

"Oh, sudahlah, Ibu… Kami harus berangkat sekarang…" rintih Sakura malu, ketika Rin ikut-ikutan heboh mencari kamera. Sementara Lee hanya mengerjap bingung.

Sampai akhirnya Rin menemukan kameranya di lemari pajangan. Azami kemudian menggiring mereka ke depan lemari pajangan untuk diambil gambarnya.

"Sakura, Nak, bisa berdiri lebih dekat dengan Lee—"

"Ibu…" Sakura merengek.

"Sayang, ayolah. Sebentar saja. Nah, begitu…" Azami mengangkat kameranya dan mulai memotret. "Sekali lagi, ya…"

Sakura mulai berpikir ibunya terobsesi mengambil gambarnya—Azami memotret mereka saat berjalan menuju pintu, meminta mereka berpose sekali lagi saat menuruni undakan—sampai ia melihat air mata mengambang di mata hijau itu ketika ia tersenyum bangga. Saat itu Sakura menyadari apa artinya. Ibunya terkenang pada mendiang ayah dan kakak perempuannya. Dulu, saat Himeko pergi ke prom untuk pertama kalinya dengan Yamato, mereka juga sama hebohnya dengan Azami dan Rin sekarang, sibuk memotret mengabadikan momen bahagia salah seorang anggota keluarga mereka.

"Maafkan soal yang tadi," ucap Sakura ketika mereka sudah duduk di dalam _jeep _tentara milik ayah Lee.

"Jangan khawatir. Ibumu wanita yang sangat menyenangkan, Sakura," ucap Lee. Ia melambai pada Azami dan Rin yang masih mengawasi mereka dari pintu depan rumah—kedua wanita itu balas melambai. "Dan kau… um… sangat cantik," tambahnya malu-malu sambil memandang Sakura.

"_Thanks._"

Tepat saat itu, sebuah _limosin _melintas melewati mereka. Suara musik yang disetel keras-keras terdengar melewati jendelanya yang terbuka, bercampur dengan suara bising yang berasal dari serombongan besar remaja yang mereka kenali sebagai siswa senior Konoha High juga—teman-teman Lee.

Lee menghela napas berat setelah _limo _itu berlalu, memandang gadis yang duduk di jok sebelahnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kita hanya naik _jeep._"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," tanggap Sakura cepat. Diajak ke prom saja ia sudah sangat berterimakasih. Rasanya agak keterlaluan jika ia berharap perlakuan lebih—misalnya dijemput pakai _limo. Limo _kan biaya sewanya sangat mahal. "Dari pada berjalan kaki, ini jauh lebih baik."

Lee tersenyum lebar penuh kelegaan. "Ah, hampir lupa…" ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuh meraih ke dalam laci _dashboard _dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak karton yang ternyata berisi korsase dari bunga anggrek segar yang sangat cantik, serasi dengan warna gaunnya—juga korsase yang disematkan Lee di _tux-_nya. "Ino Yamanaka memberitahuku, korsase ini akan cocok untukmu. Dan ternyata memang benar."

_Ah, _pikir Sakura. Lee pasti membelinya di toko bunga milik keluarga Ino.

Gadis itu lantas mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan Lee memasangkan korsase itu di pergelangan tangannya. "Terimakasih," ucapnya lagi.

"Sudah siap berangkat?" Lee memasang _seat belt-_nya, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam dulu di restoran yang kutahu sebelum ke sekolah. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Uh-um…" Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Dan tak lama kemudian, _jeep _Lee bergerak perlahan meninggalkan _Blossoms' Street._

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak ia tiba di aula sekolah, di mana prom akan diadakan. Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum acara dimulai dan anak-anak kelas tiga sudah mulai berdatangan—yah, kecuali _mereka, _pikir Sasuke. Menghela napas tak sabar, Sasuke memandang berkeliling aula yang nyaris tidak bisa dikenali lagi, berharap menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya di antara kerumunan bergaun warna-warni dan ber-_tux_ yang sedang mengobrol_, _meskipun ia tahu itu percuma saja.

Sakura belum datang.

"_Pssst!_" Sasuke mendengar seseorang mendesis di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tukasnya pada Naruto yang melongok melalui pintu yang menghubungkan aula dengan ruangan kecil di belakangnya—ruangan itu biasanya digunakan sebagai gudang, tetapi sekarang berubah fungsi sebagai ruangan khusus untuk kru.

"Tidak ada," sahut Naruto nyengir, kemudian melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Sakura belum datang, ya?" tanyanya, ikut memandang berkeliling.

"Kelihatannya belum," gerutu Sasuke.

Tetapi tampaknya Naruto tidak begitu mendengarkannya. "Whoaa… Semua orang kelihatan berbeda, ya…" serunya terpesona, "Hei, bukankan cewek yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja _punch _itu cewek berkacamata yang biasanya nongkrong di perpus? Wah… dia jadi lain! Ahahaha… topengnya lucu sekali—Urgh… tapi si Inui itu masih saja tampangnya kelihatan menyebalkan walaupun dia pakai topeng!"

Semua orang terlihat berbeda, memang benar. Bahkan Naruto pun tampak berbeda—meskipun ia masih mempertahankan warna yang menjadi ciri khasnya: oranye.

Tidak seperti cowok-cowok kelas tiga yang sebagian besar menggunakan _tuxedo _lengkap, Naruto—dan cowok-cowok anggota komite yang lain, kecuali Sasuke—hanya mengenakan kemeja formal yang dipadu dengan rompi. Dalam hal Naruto, kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan rompi oranye mencolok membungkus tubuhnya yang tegap. Sebuah topi oranye bergaya jaman dulu yang bertengger menutupi rambut pirangnya dan sebuah topeng silver yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa dikenali.

Sementara Sasuke mengenakan _tux _hitam lengkap—dengan jas, dasi dan sebagainya. Gayanya sudah seperti _James Bond _saja, komentar Naruto saat pertama kali melihatnya tadi. Sasuke tidak mengenakan topi. Gaya rambut khasnya yang mencuat ke belakang dibiarkan seperti biasa. Hanya sebuah topeng ala _Erik the 'Phantom of the Opera' _yang dipilihkan Itachi untuknya menyamarkan penampilannya—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tersamar, karena orang-orang langsung bisa mengenalinya dari potongan rambutnya dan sebelah wajah rupawannya yang terekspos.

Dan omong-omong tentang penampilan Sasuke, musik instrumental yang sedang diputar adalah lagu tema '_Panthom of the Opera'_—kebetulan sekali. Atau mungkin Itachi telah mengintip kopi dokumen komite yang diberikan Shiho pada Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana penampilan Sakura," celetuk Naruto, "Dia pasti jadi cantik _banget._"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke—ia juga penasaran. "Aku mau ke tempat Sai."

"Oh, oke," sahut Naruto tidak jelas. Ia sedang sibuk terpesona oleh gadis-gadis _cheers _yang baru saja melewati mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing, "Tapi jangan lupa kau harus memberikan sambutan setelah ini, Sasu—ya ampun, dia sudah pergi."

.

.

Di _lobby _depan, kegiatan jauh lebih sibuk dari pada di dalam aula. Antrian panjang anak-anak kelas tiga bersama _partner _masing-masing terlihat mulai dari undakan sampai di pintu utama, menunggu untuk mendaftar di meja penerimaan dan dipotret di bawah atap lengkung yang berlatar belakang tema prom untuk kenang-kenangan. Sementara sebagian rombongan yang sudah selesai dipotret tengah asyik melihat-lihat deretan foto wisuda dan foto-foto kegiatan mereka sepanjang tiga tahun menjadi siswa sekolah itu yang dipajang di sepanjang dinding.

Beberapa gadis anggota komite—termasuk sang ketua, Shiho—tampak sibuk di meja penerimaan di sisi pintu masuk, membagikan _booklet _prom yang ditukar dengan undangan. Sementara para cowok yang bertugas mendokumentasikan juga tak kalah sibuk. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Sai. Ia lah yang menjadi fotografer di depan atap lengkung, bergantian dengan Kiba dan dua orang cowok yang Sasuke kenali dari klub fotografi.

Sasuke lantas berjalan menghampiri Sai yang tengah sibuk dengan pasangan anak kelas tiga yang mengenakan gaun dan _tux _seragam berwarna _pink _cerah.

Sama seperti Naruto, Sai juga tidak mengenakan _tux. _Kemeja hitam lengan panjang dan rompi putih bergaris yang membungkus tubuh jangkungnya membuatnya terlihat ramping. Topengnya yang berwarna hitam di satu sisi dan putih di sisi lainnya didorong ke atas kepalanya supaya matanya bisa bebas memandang ke kamera tanpa terhalang, membuat bagian depan rambut hitam pekatnya mencuat ke mana-mana.

"Sibuk, eh?" sapa Sasuke pada Sai setelah cowok itu selesai memotret tanpa memandangnya, melainkan pada antrian di depan pintu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Sai, berjalan ke sisi supaya Kiba bisa mengambil alih tempatnya dan memotret serombongan besar gadis bertopeng yang kelewat antusias.

"Sakura belum datang?" tanya Sasuke _to the point—_masih sibuk menjulurkan leher ke arah pintu, sama sekali menghiraukan tatapan terpesona sekelompok gadis kelas tiga yang masih menunggu giliran difoto_._

Ia mendengar Sai terkekeh kecil—tapi ia mengabaikannya. "Belum. Tadi aku mengirimkan pesan padanya dan katanya, mereka masih makan. Itu lima menit yang lalu."

"Jadi mereka makan malam dulu?" gerutu Sasuke, kali ini menoleh pada Sai.

"Apa kau lebih suka Sakura datang kemari dalam keadaan kelaparan?" kekeh Sai sambil mengutak-atik kameranya untuk melihat hasil jepretannya sejauh ini. "Topengmu itu hanya menutupi sisi kiri wajahmu, Sasuke. Kalau kau berwajah masam begitu, orang akan langsung tahu."

"Hn." Sasuke tidak memedulikannya.

Saat itu mereka melihat rombongan yang mereka kenal baik—setidaknya dua orang dari mereka. Neji Hyuuga bersama teman-teman dan adik sepupu yang menjadi _partner -_nya, Hinata. Neji terlihat keren dengan _tux _putih. Topengnya yang juga berwarna senada tidak ia kenakan, melainkan hanya diselipkan di dalam saku—sepertinya mengenakan topeng terlalu merepotkan baginya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Hinata tampil anggun dengan gaun biru tua berimpel yang menjuntai sampai ke mata kaki. Sebuah topeng bergaya klasik yang menggunakan tongkat dibawa-bawa di tangannya.

Hinata langsung disambut heboh oleh sahabatnya, Shiho, di meja penerimaan sementara mereka mendaftar dan menukar undangan. Shiho langsung memekik antusias betapa cantiknya sahabatnya itu, dan betapa berbedanya penampilan mereka malam ini. Dan memang benar, Shiho pun terlihat sangat berbeda. Sasuke nyaris tidak mengenalinya saat melihatnya pertama kali tadi kecuali dari warna rambutnya yang pirang platinum. Gadis itu melepas kacamata tebalnya. Ia pastilah mengenakan lensa kontak di balik topeng bulu-bulu spektakuler yang menutupi hampir keseluruhan wajahnya.

Hinata menyapa Sasuke dan Sai begitu rombongan mereka mendekat ke atap lengkung, memuji betapa kerennya mereka malam ini. Sasuke mengangguk pada Neji yang menyunggingkan senyum sopan sebagai sapaan—yah, hubungan mereka masih saja kaku.

Sai kemudian mengarahkan mereka berpose di bawah atap lengkung. Tidak berpasangan, melainkan serombongan seperti yang sebelumnya, bersama teman-teman Neji yang sebagian besar tidak membawa pasangan. Setelah selesai, rombongan itu langsung menuju aula tanpa melihat-lihat foto seperti yang lain.

"Itu mereka datang!" Sai menyenggol lengan Sasuke tak lama setelah rombongan Neji menghilang di aula.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sai dan di sanalah mereka, baru saja bergabung di barisan belakang antrian yang sudah semakin memendek. Kedua orang yang baru datang itu tampak begitu akrab mengobrol sementara mereka mendekat ke meja penerimaan—sebenarnya si cowok lah yang lebih banyak yang bicara sementara pasangannya hanya mendengarkan. Gadis itu sudah mengenakan topengnya, namun rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda sangat mencolok, membuatnya mudah dikenali.

Itu Sakura—dan Rock Lee. Tidak salah lagi.

Sakura dengan riang melambaikan tangan ketika mengenali dua sahabatnya. Sai balas melambai. Sementara Sasuke—ia mematung seperti orang tolol.

"Hei," bisik Sai pada Sasuke, "Sakura kelihatan beda, ya… _Agak _cantik."

Cowok itu hanya mengeluarkan gerutuan tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Dan ketika pasangan itu sudah hampir mendekati mereka, Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik dan berkata cepat pada Sai, "Sebaiknya aku masuk sekarang, Sai. Acaranya sudah mau dimulai."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan tanpa menyapa Sakura, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju aula—membuat senyuman di wajah Sakura memudar. Ia melempar pandang bertanya pada Sai, yang menjawabnya dengan bahu terangkat.

"Selamat malam, Nona…" sapa Sai pada Sakura ketika mereka sudah mendekat ke atap lengkung untuk difoto. Cowok itu tersenyum hangat, lalu tanpa diduga meraih tangan gadis itu dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan sikap _gentleman_.

"Eek!" Sakura terpekik kaget, langsung menarik tangannya dari pegangan Sai. "Hei, apa-apaan, sih!" gadis itu memprotes, seraya memukul main-main lengan Sai.

Cowok itu hanya terkekeh-kekeh. "Maaf," katanya, menambahkan pada Lee, "Hanya refleks karena melihat gadis cantik. Kau sangat beruntung, Senior."

"Er… he he he…" Lee yang tadi sempat tercengang, mengeluarkan tawa canggung. Sejenak ia tampak tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana atas komentar itu, sebelum kemudian membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!"

Di sebelahnya, Sakura berdeham untuk menyamarkan kikiknya.

"Silakan," Sai melambaikan tangannya ke arah atap lengkung, mengarahkan pada Lee dan Sakura berdiri di sana untuk difoto—berdua saja. "Jangan canggung begitu, Sakura. Bisa lebih rapat sedikit. Oke…"

Kilau lampu _blitz _yang berasal dari kamera Sai membutakannya selama beberapa saat. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan ketika ia mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, terjadi kehebohan di sana. Kepala semua orang tertoleh ke arah pintu, diiringi pekikan kaget dan seruan-seruan memanggil nama kedua gadis yang baru saja tiba. Keduanya tampak sedang menaiki undakan perlahan-lahan dengan yang satu memapah yang lainnya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak mengenali mereka—setidaknya sampai Lee berseru di sebelahnya, "TENTEN!"

Sakura tercengang—benar-benar tercengang sampai-sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar. Benar itu adalah Tenten, Sakura langsung mengenalinya dari wajah dan matanya yang cokelat cemerlang. Hanya saja… Ya, ampun… apa yang ia lakukan dengan rambutnya?

Masih tercekik oleh keterkejutan, Lee bergegas mendekati sepupu jauhnya itu saat kedua gadis akhirnya sampai di meja penerimaan. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN RAMBUTMU?" teriaknya sambil menuding kepala Tenten.

"Haish.. Norak seperti biasa," sungut Tenten pada Lee, pura-pura cemberut.

Yakumo Kurama, gadis yang datang bersamanya, menarik-narik lengan Tenten. "Sudah kubilang, kan…" rintihnya. Gadis itu seperti mau menangis—mata cokelatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca—tetapi dalam waktu bersamaan ia juga tersenyum.

Tenten membalas senyumnya tanpa beban seraya mengangkat tangannya, mengelus kepalanya yang kini licin dengan penuh sayang. "Aku suka gaya rambutku yang baru."

"Astaga…"

"Tenten…" Yakumo _speechless._

Tenten menepuk-nepuk lengan sahabatnya yang setengah memeluk lengannya. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Dua gadis pelontos ini akan jadi pusat perhatian di prom. Kau sangat cantik, jadi jangan merasa minder lagi, Yakumo_._ Hm?"

"Tapi kan kau tidak perlu melakukan ini untukku…" Yakumo berbata pelan, memandang cemas pada orang-orang yang masih menatap mereka.

"Apa kata ayahmu kalau tahu—"

"Oh, dia tahu," Tenten menyela perkataan Lee, "Dan dia tidak terlalu keberatan—sejujurnya tampaknya dia tidak begitu peduli seandainya aku menggimbal rambutku sekali pun," tambahnya sambil nyengir. "Hei, jangan mengurusi kami. Sakura sudah menunggumu, tuh."

Sakura tersadar ketika Tenten menyebut namanya. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Sakura mengerjap dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Ia pastilah terlihat tolol—tapi Sakura tak bisa menahan diri. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan takjub melihat dua seniornya itu.

Ia sudah pernah melihat Yakumo dalam penampilannya yang baru tanpa rambut panjangnya kemarin. Dan malam ini pun seperti itu. Seperti saat wisuda, Yakumo menutupi kepalanya dengan _scraft _yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa seperti model _gypsy _yang serasi dengan gaun yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Jejak-jejak penyakit ganas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya tertutup oleh penampilannya yang—seperti kata Tenten—sangat cantik. Gadis itu tampak agak letih—barangkali karena ia tidak memakai kursi rodanya—tetapi lebih dari itu, Yakumo tampak bergairah dan sehat.

Sementara Tenten berbeda. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menutupi kepalanya yang kini tanpa rambut sehelai pun. Barangkali penampilannya ini tampak aneh, tetapi tetap terlihat menarik karena pembawaannya yang penuh percaya diri. Dan _qipao _berwarna _shocking-pink_ beraksen bunga persik yang dikenakannya menegaskan kesan itu. Dan keduanya membawa topeng bertongkat yang identik.

Sakura menepi ke sisi Sai ketika kedua gadis itu berjalan ke depan atap lengkung untuk difoto. Sakura begitu terpesona pada penampilan ajaib keduanya sampai-sampai ia nyaris melupakan _prom-date-_nya. Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak ketika Lee menyentuh lengannya.

"Kita masuk?"

"E—Eh, oh, i-iya…" dengan kikuk, Sakura menyisipkan tangannya di lekukan siku cowok itu sebelum mereka berjalan beriringan di atas karpet merah yang membentang di sepanjang koridor yang sudah dihias menuju aula sekolah.

Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat takjub. Dekorasi di _lobby _depan yang sudah membuatnya terpesona belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan dekorasi di dalamnya. Sakura nyaris tidak bisa mengenali aula sekolahnya lagi. Ia seakan masuk ke dalam _ballroom _di sebuah istana yang megah, dengan tamu-tamu yang mengenakan pakaian-pakaian yang tak kalah indah namun terkesan misterius dengan topeng-topeng berbagai bentuk yang mereka kenakan. Indah sekali.

Namun selalu saja ada yang merusak suasana—seperti seorang cowok yang mengenakan topeng _scream_ menyeramkan, atau topeng gorilla, atau topeng-topeng konyol lain yang rasanya tidak cocok berada di lingkungan yang glamor seperti itu.

Penerangan di ruangan itu dibuat redup, sehingga perhatian semua orang akan tersedot ke arah panggung yang terang benderang. Alunan piano yang dimaikan oleh Shikamaru berpadu indah dengan suara sopran milik Sasame Fuuma yang menyanyikan _'Think of Me'—_masih lagu tema '_Panthom of the Opera'._

Gadis yang tengah dekat dengan Sai itu terlihat anggun dengan gaun putihnya yang seakan memendarkan cahaya lampu panggung, sangat berbeda dengan pembawaannya yang tomboy saat sedang manggung bersama band-nya. Belum lagi suaranya yang seolah menyuarakan kesan mendalam yang disampaikan dalam setiap bait lagu yang dinyanyikannya, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang—astaga, ia sama sekali tidak tahu Sasame bisa bernyanyi dengan cara seperti itu. Sakura jadi semakin mengerti mengapa Sai yang sangat menghargai seni bisa tertarik pada gadis itu.

"Sakura!"

Perhatian gadis itu teralih dari panggung. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat menyeruak dari kerumunan dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dari topengnya yang berwarna putih gading dan bermotif untaian bulu angsa keemasan, juga dari gaunnya yang berwarna krem lembut, Sakura langsung mengenali sahabatnya, Ino.

"Ino—kukira kau belum datang!" seru Sakura mengatasi suara bising di sekitarnya.

"Aku sudah datang satu jam sebelum acaranya mulai—Chouji kan harus bersiap-siap dulu," balas Ino seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah panggung. Ia lalu berpaling pada Lee, tersenyum. "Halo, Lee. Kau kelihatan keren!"

"Terimakasih!" Lee berseru seraya menarik-narik rompinya—entah ia sadar atau tidak saat melakukannya—nyengir. "Kau juga cantik."

"Tapi Sakura lebih cantik, kan?" Ino menggodanya—yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan di lengan oleh Sakura.

Lee hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang gadis di sebelahnya. Namun sayangnya Sakura tidak memperhatikannya, karena saat berikutnya ia sudah sibuk menarik Ino menjauh.

"Kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dalam bisikan, sambil memandang berkeliling dengan resah.

"Uh-uh… Dia ada di ruang kru bersama Naruto," jawab Ino. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda—seperti sedang menggodanya. "Sudah dengan Lee kok malah mencari Sasuke?"

"Bukannya begitu," sahut Sakura gusar, "Dia kelihatannya marah padaku. Tadi kami bertemu di _lobby _tapi dia langsung pergi. Apa Sasuke kelihatan sedang marah?"

"Tidak tuh," Ino mengangkat bahu, "Dia sedang makan ramen instan dengan Naruto, sama sekali tidak kelihatan sedang marah. Seperti orang kelaparan sih iya," tambahnya seraya mengikik. "Sudahlah, Saku…" ujarnya cepat ketika melihat Sakura hendak membuka mulut untu bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut, "Jangan pikirkan Sasuke. Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa—yah, doakan saja dia tidak tersedak. Nikmati saja acaranya. Hm?"

Sakura menatap Ino. Sejenak, ia tampaknya hendak membantah, tapi kemudian berubah pikiran. Ino benar, tidak ada gunanya mencemaskan Sasuke sekarang. Lagipula, apa yang akan dikatakan Lee jika ia tahu Sakura memikirkan cowok lain sementara jadi _prom-date-_nya?

"Nah, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu kalian lebih lama. Oke, _Darling_?" Ino menepuk-nepuk lengan Sakura dengan lagak seperti seorang kakak perempuan, lalu menoleh pada Lee, "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Sebelum Sakura mengatakan apa pun lagi, Ino sudah berbalik dan menghilang di kerumunan bertopeng di belakangnya.

"Um… Kita duduk di sana, yuk!" Lee lalu mengajak Sakura ke deretan meja bundar bertaplak linen yang dipenuhi anak-anak kelas tiga yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman-teman satu gengnya di klub sepakbola bersama beberapa gadis kelas tiga yang di klub bertindak sebagai _manager_ mereka.

Sakura dan Lee disambut dengan heboh setibanya di meja itu. Lee langsung ber-_high five _dengan cowok berambut pirang yang duduk paling dekat dengannya, yang langsung Sakura kenali sebagai mantan ketua klub sepakbola tempat Lee bergabung, Temujin. Cowok itu kelihatan keren sekali walaupun wajahnya separuh tertutup topeng, membuat Sakura merona merah ketika Temujin melempar senyum sopan dan mengangguk singkat padanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah menyamankan diri di dua bangku yang tersisa.

Duduk dikelilingi anak-anak kelas tiga membuat Sakura merasa canggung. Mereka semua menyenangkan, sebetulnya—dan iseng, terus saja menggodanya tentang bagaimana rasanya _berkencan _dengan Rock Lee. Apakah cowok itu mencoba mencekokinya dengan kare superpedas favoritnya saat makan malam dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh lain yang cukup membuat Sakura sakit kepala.

Beruntung, Lee yang tampaknya bisa merasakan kecanggungan adik kelasnya itu segera menghentikan ulah teman-temannya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain—apa lagi kalau bukan olahraga. Sakura pun akhirnya terbebas dari kewajiban meladeni mereka dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dengan antusias, sebelum suara dalam milik seorang cowok yang sangat dikenalnya membuat hatinya mencelos.

Sakura memutar kepalanya dan terbelalak—untungnya ia mengenakan topeng saat itu, jadi tidak terlihat dari luar—melihat Neji Hyuuga ternyata duduk meja yang tepat bersebelahan dengan meja teman-teman Lee. Seperti yang dilakukan Temujin beberapa menit yang lalu, Neji tersenyum sopan padanya. Sakura merasakan sensasi seperti digelitik samar di dasar perutnya, tidak seperti dulu di mana rasanya pasti seperti jungkir balik.

"Ternyata benar kau, Sakura," cowok bermata keperakan itu berkata, "Tadinya kukira orang lain."

Sedikit gugup, Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Hai, Neji."

Neji tidak sendirian di sana. Duduk di sebelahnya, adik sepupunya, Hinata, yang juga langsung menyapa dengan riang begitu melihatnya. Seperti Sakura, gadis itu juga canggung duduk dikelilingi oleh teman-teman kelas tiga kakak sepupunya. Menemukan wajah teman seangkatan yang dikenalnya membuatnya tampak sangat lega. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang langsung menggeser bangkunya lebih dekat pada Hinata.

Sepertinya Lee tidak begitu keberatan, karena ia sendiri juga menyapa Neji dengan antusias, walaupun tidak seantusias ketika menyapa teman-temannya. Mata bundarnya sejenak melirik Sakura dengan was-was. Yah, berhubung ia juga berteman cukup dekat dengan Neji—bahkan bisa dibilang bersahabat karib—dan Tenten adalah sepupu jauhnya, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengetahui tentang konflik yang pernah terjadi antara Sakura dan mereka berdua. Namun melihat Sakura tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda terganggu dengan kehadiran Neji, Lee merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah terlibat obrolan akrab dengan Hinata.

"Kukira kau akan datang bersama Shiho," Sakura berkata pada Hinata, "Kau tahu, kan? Mengurusi segala urusan prom ini."

"Oh, t-tadinya aku memang berencana pergi dengannya, tapi…" Hinata melirik kakak sepupunya yang sedang berbincang dengan Lee tentang kampus yang akan mereka masuki nanti, "Kak Neji memintaku menemaninya. Mendadak sekali. Kuharap Shiho tidak terlalu kecewa."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Shiho tidak akan kecewa padamu. Tapi mungkin ada _cowok _yang kecewa—kukira."

Kata-kata Sakura mengingatkan Hinata pada kejadian hari sebelumnya di koridor aula, saat Naruto mengajaknya… dan wajahnya kontan memerah. Untung saja penerangan di ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya. Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kukira Sakura akan pergi dengan Sasuke."

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa hambar yang tidak mencapai matanya yang tertutup topeng. "Sasuke tidak mungkin mengajakku. Kurasa dia tidak begitu suka prom," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu, berusaha terlihat tidak begitu peduli, meskipun ada kekecewaan samar yang tak bisa dijelaskan setiap kali memikirkan itu—dan memikirkan bagaimana Sasuke langsung kabur ketika bertemu dengannya di _lobby _tadi.

Hinata memandang temannya selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "K-kelihatannya tidak begitu kok. Kemarin Sasuke mencarimu. Kukira dia ingin mengajakmu—aku melihatnya membawa undangan prom juga."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan informasi baru yang didengarnya dari Hinata. Dipandanginya gadis berambut gelap itu, mencoba memastikan apakah Hinata sedang berbohong padanya. Tetapi Sakura cukup mengenal Hinata untuk tahu adik sepupu Neji itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya—lagipula untuk apa ia berbohong soal Sasuke, kan? Dan omong-omong soal itu…

'_Kalau memang berniat mengajakku ke prom, kenapa tidak sejak awal saja, sih? Aku harus bicara padanya nanti!'_

"Yah…" Sakura tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat bahu dengan santai, berlagak tidak terlalu peduli, "Mungkin undangannya untuk orang lain." –Hanya khayalan Sakura saja ataukah ia memang melihat kekecewaan samar melintas di wajah Hinata saat itu? "Hei!" Sakura buru-buru mengubah topik, "Dari tadi aku ingin tanya, dari mana sih kalian mendapatkan ide membuat tema prom seperti ini? Benar-benar berbeda. Dekorasinya bagus banget!"

Tampaknya ini berhasil menghalihkan perhatian Hinata, karena saat berikutnya ia dengan antusias menceritakan bagaimana awalnya komite menggodok rencana untuk prom—mulai dari mengumpulkan suara dari anak-anak kelas tiga tentang tema apa yang mereka inginkan untuk prom, melakukan riset, menentukan dekorasi, musik, konsumsi, pengisi acara dan semua detail kecil lain yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa tidak mengaggumi kerja keras komite menggarap acara ini.

"Aku sangat berharap komite tahun depan membuat prom yang keren untuk kita seperti ini," kata Sakura yang langsung ditimpali dengan anggukan setuju dari Hinata.

Aula semakin ramai. Anak-anak yang tadi melihat-lihat foto di _lobby _depan sudah mulai berdatangan. Sakura memandang berkeliling dengan antusias sekali lagi, senang ketika menyadari cukup banyak teman-teman seangkatannya, bahkan anak kelas satu yang hadir. Meskipun Sakura tidak mengenal dekat sebagian besarnya berhubung mereka adalah anak-anak populer yang beruntung mendapatkan undangan dari para senior.

Kemudian pandangannya terjatuh pada salah satu meja paling dekat dengan panggung yang diisi oleh para guru. Tidak semua guru hadir, tentu saja. Hanya beberapa orang dan itu termasuk pamannya tersayang, Kakashi Hatake, sedang diajak mengobrol dengan penuh semangat oleh koleganya, Pak Maito Gai. Rambut peraknya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya dari panggung, dan walaupun tampangnya agak bosan, pamannya itu terlihat tampan—tidak seperti para siswa, para guru tidak mengenakan topeng. Yah, kecuali Pak Gai yang semangat masa mudanya menginspirasinya untuk jadi _Alien _dadakan di sana.

Baru saja timbul niatan untuk menyapa pamannya itu ketika tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap kata-kata Lee,

"…kau serius mau melepaskan beasiswamu di Universitas Ame?"

Sakura menoleh cepat pada kedua cowok itu, tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya ketika ia membelalak pada Neji. Cowok itu agaknya menyadari tatapan Sakura, karena ia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Sakura sebelum menjawab Lee,

"Itu benar." Neji menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Lee tak percaya. "Padahal kau sudah kerja keras untuk mendapatkan tempat di sana, kan? Mengapa dilepas begitu saja, Neji?"

"Ada alasannya, tentu saja."

"Tentu saja harus ada alasan!" sahut Lee tak sabaran. "Apa karena kau tidak percaya diri?"

Sekali lagi Neji menghela napas, sebelum menyahut tenang, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya padamu, _Mate_, maaf. Ini terlalu pribadi."

"Eeh—Kenapa?" Lee tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kekecewaannya atas jawaban Neji yang tidak memuaskan.

Kali ini Neji tidak menjawabnya. Perhatiannya kini tengah tertuju pada pintu masuk. Sakura ikut menoleh ke arah pandang cowok itu, mendapati Tenten dan Yakumo yang baru saja masuk sambil bergandengan tangan, disambut oleh teman-teman teater mereka. Kedua gadis itu tertawa, terlihat begitu gembira—terutama Yakumo yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sejak sakit.

Sakura kembali menolehkan kepala pada Neji dan menyadari tatapan cowok itu, meskipun tidak yakin siapa yang sedang ditatapnya saat itu—Tenten atau Yakumo—nyaris terlihat sedih.

"Tapi kau akan tetap mengambil medis, kan?" tanya Lee menyelanya.

Neji mengedip dan kembali memandang temannya. "Aa," sahutnya sambil mengangguk. "_Konoha Medical School._"

"Wah, aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana kalau begitu, Neji," kata Lee, nyengir, "Kalau kau benar mendaftar di sana, berarti kita masih satu universitas."—_Konoha Medical School _masih bagian dari _Konoha University, _dan Lee, seperti yang dikoarkannya pada semua orang yang mau mendengarnya, berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa lewat jalur prestasi di salah satu kampus _bonavide _di seluruh negeri itu. "Lagipula di sana juga tidak kalah bagus dari _Ame Medical School, _kan?"

"Aa."

"Sayang sekali tidak dengan beasiswa."

"Aa." Neji tampak tidak begitu peduli—yah, untuk siswa yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang seperti keluarga Hyuuga, uang bukanlah masalah besar.

Meski begitu, Sakura masih penasaran dengan alasan yang membuat Neji melepaskan beasiswanya begitu saja. Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan… _Oh, ya ampun, Sakura! _Sakura mengomeli dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Memangnya kenapa kau harus peduli? Itu kan urusan Neji dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu! Lagipula kau sudah bersumpah tidak akan memikirkan cowok itu lagi, kan? _Namun Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Tenten dan Yakumo, mengawasi ketika kedua gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk di meja di seberang mereka.

Tepat saat itu, terdengar gemuruh tepuk tangan dari para undangan saat Shikamaru dan Sasame mengakhiri lagu mereka. Perhatian Sakura mau tak mau teralih kembali ke panggung, lalu ikut bertepuk sopan bersama yang lain.

"M-Mereka keren sekali, ya…" puji Hinata berseri-seri, "Aku suka sekali suara Sasame."

"Eh—Iya…" tanggap Sakura tak jelas, "Suaranya memang bagus."

Di depan sana, tampak Sasame turun dari panggung sementara Shikamaru masih bertahan di sana. Seorang cowok kelas satu yang bertugas menjadi MC naik menggantikannya, diikuti beberapa anggota band, termasuk cowok bertopi oranye yang langsung Sakura kenali sebagai Naruto. Mereka langsung menempati tempat masing-masing sementara sang MC mulai berbasa-basi—dan kemudian, dengan iringan musik dari band dan sorakan riuh para undangan, MC mengumumkan acara dimulai.

Sebagaimana acara-acara resmi pada umumnya, selalu saja ada bagian yang membosankan. Apalagi kalau bukan sesi sambutan. Yang pertama dan mewakili para guru, adalah Kakashi Hatake. Untunglah ia cukup mengerti murid-muridnya sudah cukup kenyang dijejali pidato membosankan sejak upacara kelulusan hari sebelumnya sehingga ia tidak berlama-lama. Lagipula, Kakashi memang terkenal tidak terlalu suka terlalu banyak berbasa-basi. Guru Aljabar itu hanya mengucapkan selamat dan mengingatkan mereka untuk tetap bersikap selayaknya manusia beradab sepanjang acara.

Yang kedua adalah Menma, sang ketua angkatan yang juga mewakili teman-teman kelas tiganya. Cowok berwajah baik hati itu mengucapkan terimakasih pada komite yang telah menyiapkan acara itu untuk mereka, bla bla bla… yah, selama menjabat sebagai ketua angkatan sekaligus ketua OSIS periode lalu, Menma memang menjadi sangat berpengalaman dengan pidato—terutama yang membuat teman-temannya menguap lebar. Ketika Menma akhirnya menuruni panggung, anak-anak tetap bertepuk dengan sopan untuk menghargainya.

Dan tepukan itu langsung berubah menjadi sorakan dan jeritan riuh rendah—terutama dari para gadis—ketika MC memanggil Sasuke Uchiha yang akan mewakili adik-adik kelas untuk naik ke panggung. Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak mengikik melihat sahabatnya dengan gaya _cool-_nya yang biasa melangkah mendekati panggung dan menaiki undakannya diiringi musik _James Bond _yang dimainkan band.

Tidak banyak yang disampaikan Sasuke. Hanya beberapa patah kata ucapan selamat, yang kemudian diakhiri dengan ucapan garing, "Selamat menikmati acaranya…" –Tapi tetap saja ia yang mendapatkan sambutan paling meriah. _Dasar cowok ganteng!_

Dan detik berikutnya, band mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Keriuhan pesta akhir tahun ajaran pun dimulai.

Meja-meja yang tadinya terisi penuh, perlahan mulai ditinggalkan sementara anak-anak mulai membanjiri lantai dansa, atau mendekat ke meja yang menyajikan makanan kecil dan minuman _punch. _

Sakura tadinya mengira Lee akan langsung mengajaknya berdansa seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Rupanya tidak. Cowok itu tampaknya ingin memanfaatkan momen absennya teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan obrolan yang sudah mereka mulai dari restoran kare tempat mereka makan malam dan mengambil foto mereka berdua dengan kamera ponselnya—untuk kenang-kenangan, katanya. Sakura tidak keberatan, tentu saja, tapi ada saat-saat dirinya merasa sangat canggung dan serba salah ketika ia merasakan tatapan intens cowok itu padanya. Kalau sudah begitu, ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Sialnya, pandangannya selalu terjatuh pada sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Misalnya saja, satu waktu ia malah bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke di seberang ruangan. Cowok itu sedang melotot padanya—atau setidaknya, itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Di waktu lain, ia tidak sengaja melihat Neji sedang bersama Yakumo. Tenten dan Hinata entah menghilang ke mana. Keduanya tampak sedang berbicara dengan suara rendah—terlihat dari posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat untuk ukuran orang mengobrol _normal_. Lengan Neji diletakkan di punggung bangku Yakumo sementara gadis itu berbicara entah apa padanya.

Yah… bukannya Sakura cemburu atau apa…

"Kau haus?" suara Lee menginterupsinya.

Sakura cepat-cepat berpaling pada _prom-date-_nya itu, tersenyum sopan. "Sedikit."

"Mau kuambilkan _punch_?"

"Boleh," Sakura mengangguk.

Lee lantas beranjak dari bangkunya dan menerobos kerumunan menuju meja makanan kecil. Sakura menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku.

"Kelihatannya kau agak bosan," komentar suara seorang gadis.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino sudah duduk di bangku yang ditinggalkan Hinata, nyengir. "Tidak juga. Mengobrol dengan Lee lumayan menyenangkan juga. Kau sendiri…" Sakura sejenak memandang berkeliling, mencari-cari sosok Chouji, "…tidak berdansa dengan Chouji?"

Ino menghela napas keras-keras. "Ya ampun, Sakura. Chouji kan sedang ada di panggung. Lupa, ya? Makanya, dari tadi jangan memelototi Neji terus—bisa merusak otakmu. Lagipula, ngapain sih? Masih berharap?" goda Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Sakura cepat, merasakan darah mengalir memenuhi wajahnya yang untungnya, separuh tertutup topeng sehingga Ino tidak bisa melihatnya. "Dan kau," ia buru-buru membelokkan topik, "…belum ada yang mengajakmu _turun_?"

Ino mengangkat bahu, berlagak tidak peduli sembari menghirup gelas minuman _punch _berwarna _pink _jernih yang dibawanya. "Hei, Sasuke!"

Gadis itu kemudian menyapa Sasuke yang baru saja bergabung di meja mereka, menduduki bangku Lee dengan gaya malas. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Hn."

"Sasuke," sapa Sakura ragu, jelas masih khawatir Sasuke sedang marah padanya.

Sasuke menoleh padanya, sama sekali tidak berekspresi—dan topeng yang dipakainya menambah kesan mengintimidasi yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. "Ditinggal teman kencanmu, eh?"

Sebuah kerut samar muncul di antara kedua alis Sakura mendengar komentar itu. "Lee sedang mengambilkan _punch _untukku," sahutnya dengan nada yang entah bagaimana terdengar menantang.

"Oh." Sasuke mendengus, kemudian berpaling untuk membeliak pada kerumunan di lantai dansa.

Di sebelahnya, Sakura bisa mendengar Ino mengikik tertahan. Namun kikikannya tidak bertahan lama, karena tepat saat itu Sai muncul di kerumunan dan ia tidak sendirian. Sai menarik tangan Sasame yang tertawa-tawa mengikutinya dan keduanya lalu berdansa tak jauh dari meja mereka. Sasame melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sai sementara cowok itu menunduk membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya—mereka praktis berpelukan saat itu. Entah apa yang dibisikkan Sai pada gadis itu, tampaknya sesuatu yang lucu karena tak lama kemudian tawa Sasame pecah berderai.

Sakura melirik ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Ino sedang menunduk menatap gelasnya seakan itu adalah benda paling menarik di dunia, seraya bersenandung kecil mengikuti musik yang sedang dimainkan oleh band di panggung. Sesekali ia menghela napas bosan. Sakura melempar senyum menyesal ke arahnya—dan tentu saja Ino tidak melihatnya.

Terdengar suara bangku berderit di sebelah Ino ketika Shino Aburame, yang entah muncul dari mana, duduk di sana tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang lain. Tidak jelas apakah ia bosan atau apa, wajahnya terlalu datar untuk bisa ditebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Belum lagi kacamata hitamnya—Shino tidak mengenakan topeng—membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah cowok itu bisa melihat dalam ruangan yang redup ini di balik kacamata hitamnya?

Perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada Hinata dan Shiho yang juga ikut bergabung di meja mereka. Keduanya tampak serius membicarakan tentang jalannya acara. Kemudian beberapa gadis anggota komite lagi bergabung di meja itu, langsung ramai berfoto-foto dengan kamera ponsel mereka. Atau sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan suara-suara sok imut begitu.

Ketika Lee kembali dengan membawa dua gelas _punch, _ia tercengang melihat meja yang tadinya hanya berisi dirinya dan Sakura kini sudah penuh sesak dengan anak-anak.

"Um…" gumamnya, memandang sekeliling meja itu dengan bingung. Tidak ada tempat yang tersisa untuknya duduk—bahkan tampaknya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya kecuali Sakura yang langsung mengambil inisiatif menghampirinya duluan.

"Di sini penuh, ya?" Sakura meringis, seraya mengambil gelas _punch _yang diangsurkan Lee padanya, lalu meneguk isinya, "Trims. Aku haus sekali…"

"Sama-sama," Lee menatapnya lama sementara Sakura menaikkan kembali gelasnya ke bibir sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang berdansa di dekat mereka. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk mengikuti irama musik. Senyum di wajah Lee mengembang tanpa ia sadari. Sampai sekarang ia masih takjub akan keberuntungannya bisa mengajak Sakura Haruno sebagai _prom date-_nya. Karena jujur saja, ia sudah menyukai gadis itu sejak lama. Yah, Lee sendiri sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan ia mulai menganggap _pink _adalah warna paling cantik yang pernah tercipta di muka bumi.

Teman-temannya mungkin tidak menganggap Sakura Haruno adalah gadis yang menarik untuk diajak kencan. Kecanduannya terhadap buku dan kepintarannya yang tersohor di seantero sekolah sudah dipastikan membuat cowok-cowok berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya—yah, mereka kan selalu ingin terlihat lebih pintar di depan gadis-gadis, bukannya sebaliknya—Belum lagi hubungan kekerabatannya dengan salah satu guru konseling sekolah yang terkenal disiplin—walau dirinya sendiri suka telat—Pak Hatake.

Tetapi bagi Lee, yang dari dulu sangat menjunjung tinggi kerja keras, hal itu justru menjadi daya tariknya. Ia senang memperhatikan Sakura belajar, melahap habis buku-buku di perpustakaan untuk menambah wawasannya, tak ragu mencari ilmu dari siapa pun yang ia pikir lebih tahu banyak darinya untuk bisa menjadi lebih lagi—ia pernah melihat Sakura belajar Kimia dengan Neji, berdiskusi alot tentang _Science _dengan Sasuke Uchiha, mendatangi pamannya pada jam istirahat di kantor guru untuk menanyakan bab Aljabar yang ia belum mengerti—Lee juga memperhatikan bagaimana kerja keras Sakura saat penggarapan drama sekolah. Gadis itu selalu total. Tidak pernah setengah-setengah.

Dan tentu saja Lee tidak melupakan faktor fisiknya juga, walaupun Sakura tidak begitu menonjol jika dibandingkan dengan para gadis populer di sekolahnya. Tetapi bagi Lee, gadis itu memiliki bola mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Bukan hanya karena warnanya yang hijau seperti warna favoritnya, melainkan karena mata itu sangat ekspresif. Berbinar setiap kali suasana hatinya sedang bagus, berkilat berbahaya setiap kali ia marah, berkabut saat sedang sedih… Kau hampir selalu bisa membaca suasana hatinya lewat matanya.

Hanya saja, Lee tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mendekatinya secara langsung. Sakura nyaris tidak pernah dekat dengan cowok sebelum ia bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang sekarang. Belum lagi fakta bahwa gadis pujaannya itu malah menyukai sahabat baiknya, Neji Hyuuga. Dan tampaknya Neji juga menyukainya—Lee sempat beranggapan begitu setelah beberapa lama melihat kedekatan mereka dan bersaing dengan sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan gadis adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya di tahun terakhirnya di sekolah—Maka Lee memutuskan untuk menahan diri dan terpaksa puas hanya dengan melihat gadis itu dari jauh.

Tapi sekarang, ketika ia mulai menyadari bahwa berdiam diri tidak akan membawanya kemana-mana, ia mulai memberanikan diri. Terlebih ini barangkali adalah kesempatan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan sekolah—dan entah kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Lee tidak ingin ada penyesalan di kemudian hari. Setidaknya ia bisa merasa lebih lega setelah mengungkapkan semuanya pada gadis itu, tak peduli apa pun jawabannya nanti.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" Sakura berpaling dari lantai dansa dan menatapnya.

"Kau… er…" Lee tanpa sadar menggaruk sisi lehernya dengan sikap gugup, "Mau dansa?"

"_Okay_!" sahut Sakura, tersenyum.

Cowok di depannya langsung berseri-seri. Ia menenggak minumannya hingga tandas, sebelum mengambil gelas yang masih terisi separuhnya dari tangan Sakura. "Biar kusimpan ini dulu."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengawasi Lee menaruh dua gelas itu di meja tepat di depan Sasuke duduk. Sejenak ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Sebagian kecil dirinya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya itu kalau ia tahu Lee mengajaknya berdansa dan merasa sedikit kecewa ketika mendapati Sasuke tampaknya tidak peduli—_Ya ampun! Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan sih, Sakura?_

Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu, Sakura lantas mengikuti desakan tangan Lee yang membawanya ke lantai dansa.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berdiri kikuk di sana, berhadapan. Lee tampaknya tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana—atau meletakkan tangannya di mana, berhubung musik yang sedang mengalun sekarang bertempo lambat. Akhirnya, Sakura lah yang membimbingnya. Gadis itu meraih sebelah tangan Lee, meletakkannya di pinggangnya, sementara tangan yang lain digenggamnya. Ia sendiri meletakkan tangannya yang bebas di bahu Lee. Mereka bergerak canggung. Lee melangkah kelewat hati-hati agar tidak menginjak kaki Sakura. Alhasil, ia bergerak seperti robot.

"Sori," kata Lee dengan wajah merona. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini—berdansa, maksudku."

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura tertawa kecil—lalu mengaduh ketika Lee tak sengaja menginjak kakinya.

"A—ah, maaf!" seru Lee panik. "Sakit?"

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat, berusaha mengabaikan ujung jari kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Aku juga sering menginjak kaki pasanganku kalau sedang berdansa."

Lee menatapnya dengan kedua alis tebalnya terangkat tinggi. "Jadi kau sering berdansa?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk. "Dengan ayahku…" seulas senyum menerawang terbentuk di bibirnya ketika teringat waktu-waktu manis yang dilewatkannya dengan sang ayah, "Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, ayahku sering mengajakku berdansa setiap kali kami sekeluarga sedang berkumpul, dengan iringan lagu-lagu lama favoritnya. Dan dia selalu mengizinkanku menaiki kakinya."

"_Father-daughter dance,_" gumam Lee. Matanya melembut.

"Hmm…" Sakura tersenyum lagi. Dari atas bahu Lee, ia bisa melihat Sai yang sedang berdansa dengan Sasame tak jauh dari tempatnya—posisi Sasame memunggunginya sehingga praktis ia berhadapan dengan Sai—cowok itu nyengir, mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Sakura mendengus tertawa, mendadak teringat dansa terakhirnya dengan Sai beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah kunjungannya ke KAA. Saat itu, ia juga beberapa kali menginjak kaki Sai ketika cowok itu mencoba mengajarinya salsa.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Lee bingung, menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, tidak, tidak—" Sakura masih terkekeh-kekeh, "Aku hanya teringat seseorang yang pernah kuinjak kakinya sampai bengkak."

"Astaga… Kuharap aku tidak akan membuat kakimu bengkak!" kata Lee sungguh-sungguh, seraya memandang ke bawah dengan cemas.

Sakura tertawa.

.

.

"Ehem… Sepertinya di sini agak panas, ya, Sasuke?" Ino berkata keras-keras, melirik cowok yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Uuh… panas sekali!" ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, berlagak mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

Mata hitam Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sakura beralih untuk pertama kalinya. Cowok itu menoleh, memandang si gadis pirang dengan mata disipitkan. "Apa?" tukasnya galak.

Ino pura-pura cemberut. "Galak betul, sih?"

Mendengus, Sasuke kembali berpaling ke lantai dansa dan mendapati gadis yang menjadi objek tatapannya sejak tadi tengah tertawa. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha tetap tenang.

_Mereka cuma berdansa… _

_Mereka cuma berdansa… _

_Mereka cuma berdansa…_

"Psst… Sasuke!"

Ia mendengar Ino memanggilnya, namun diabaikannya.

"Sasuke…" –kali ini disertai colekan di bahu.

"_What?_"

Gadis pirang itu memberinya cengiran menjengkelkan. "Jangan menahan diri begitu, Sasuke. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengernyit padanya, pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Saku—"

"Dengar," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Aku tidak punya waktu membahas omong kosong denganmu—"

Sorak-sorai yang kemudian terdengar dari arah lantai dansa mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Musik bertempo lambat rupanya sudah berakhir dan kini band mulai memainkan lagu yang lebih keras. Para pedansa yang tadinya bergerak pelan kini mulai berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti perubahan irama itu. Beberapa yang lebih suka suasana romantis memilih menyingkir, dan itu tidak termasuk Sakura dan Lee.

Rock Lee rupanya sudah menemukan cara menyedot perhatian Sakura padanya sepenuhnya—juga perhatian semua orang di lantai dansa. Anak-anak menyeruak, memberi tempat untuk cowok berambut bob itu menunjukkan kebolehannya berjoget. Mereka semua bertepuk dan menyorakinya ketika Lee mulai mempertontonkan gerakan-gerakan konyol dengan penuh semangat. Di sampingnya, Sakura tampak tertawa. Tak lama, gadis itu pun ikut berjoget bersama yang lain, meskipun tidak seheboh Lee.

Kelihatannya Sakura benar-benar menikmati _kencan-_nya, pikir Sasuke—_agak_—sebal.

"Yah…" kata Ino, "_Omong kosong _itu sepertinya sedang bersenang-senang dengan cowok lain."

Berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Ino, Sasuke lantas beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan pergi dari sana, mencoba menghibur diri dengan segelas _punch _dingin. Mengesalkan sekali, di saat sahabat-sahabatnya bisa bersenang-sendang sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak. Ah, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merindukan Itachi dan _playstation _mereka.

"Sasuke Uchiha bukan tipe orang yang bisa dipancing dengan cara seperti itu."

Suara dalam cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya kontan membuat Ino memutar kepalanya. "Maaf?" Ia mengernyit pada Shino Aburame.

"Katakan langsung padanya apa maksudmu. _To the point. _Uchiha bukan orang yang suka basa-basi," ujar Shino datar.

Ino memandang ketua klub jurnal itu keheranan. Setahunya Shino Aburame jarang sekali bergaul dengan orang-orang di luar klubnya. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu percaya diri berkata seperti apa persisnya Sasuke—Ino bahkan belum pernah melihat mereka saling bicara sebelumnya! "Wah, ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang Sasuke, eh?"

"Uchiha sudah menjadi siswa sekolah ini selama hampir setahun," sahut Shino masih dengan suara datarnya yang misterius. "Pernah berkasus dengan si Uzumaki, diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS dan sebagainya. Bukan hanya sekali jurnal menulis profil dirinya dan memuatnya di jurnal sekolah. Jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenal Uchiha."

"Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengenal seseorang dengan baik, kan?"

"Pengamatan, Yamanaka. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Sasuke sudah hampir setahun menjadi teman kita di sini. Keterlaluan sekali jika setidaknya kita tidak mengamati dirinya—setidaknya sedikit memberikan perhatian."

Ino mengernyit, tersinggung dengan kata-kata cowok berkacamata hitam itu. "Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan aku tidak menaruh perhatian pada teman-temanku?"

"Kau sendiri yang berkata seperti itu," sahut Shino tenang, sama sekali tak tampak terganggu dengan nada bicara Ino yang mendadak dingin.

"_Well…_" Ino memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia duduk serong menghadap Shino, memberinya senyum menantang, "Karena kau sudah mengenalku selama kira-kira… um… sejak sekolah dasar, kukira kau pasti tahu banyak tentang aku, Shino."

Shino memandangnya lewat kacamata hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya, sejenak tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi… bisa kau beritahu aku seperti apa tepatnya aku, hm?" Ino memasang senyum penuh percaya diri, seolah yakin cowok di depannya itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Hanya bicara omong kosong.

Namun senyum itu sedikit memudar ketika Shino menunjukkan kepercayadiri yang sama besarnya. Cowok itu juga memutar posisi duduknya, sehingga mereka duduk hampir berhadapan sekarang. Seakan belum cukup membuatnya gugup, Shino mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ino mengerjap, memandang pantulan wajahnya sendiri di dalam kaca mata hitam cowok jangkung itu.

"Ino Yamanaka, putri tunggal dari Inoichi Yamanaka, arsitek yang juga merangkap sebagai staf ahli _design interior _ di Hyuuga Grup. Keluargamu mengelola salah satu jaringan toko bunga terbesar di Konoha yang berpusat di rumahmu, Alamanda Avenue nomor sepuluh. Hobimu berkebun, bermusik, menari dan _shopping. _Bergabung di _squad cheerleaders _semenjak _middle school, _juga tergabung dalam band bersama Shikamaru Nara dan Chouji Akimichi—_Inoshikachou Jr. _Kau pernah digerebek saat melanggar jam malam—"

"HEI!" protes Ino. Wajahnya merona mendengar orang yang bahkan nyaris tak pernah berbicara padanya tiba-tiba membeberkan catatan memalukannya dengan begitu entengnya. Namun Shino mengabaikannya dan meneruskan.

"…Mendapatkan medali perak di bidang _gymnastic _pada Kompetisi Olahraga dan Seni musim panas lalu di Ame. Makanan favoritnya adalah salad dengan banyak tomat cherry dan puding—dan membenci _shasimi. _Kau bersahabat dekat dengan Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara dan Chouji Akimichi, memiliki lima mantan kekasih sejauh ini dan baru saja putus dari Idate Morino, adik kepala kepolisian Konoha, Ibiki Morino. Ciuman pertamamu terjadi saat tahun terakhir sekolah dasar—"

Rona di wajah Ino segera bertransformasi menjadi merah padam. "SHINO—Dengar, itu tidak menjelaskan seperti apa—"

"Ino Yamanaka adalah orang yang sensitif. Sedikit _bossy_ dan keras kepala_, _tetapi sangat peduli dan perhatian pada teman-temannya. Kadang suka seenaknya, tetapi selalu memikirkan orang lain. Penuh percaya diri dan tidak pernah ragu menyuarakan apa yang kau pikirkan. Apakah aku benar?"

Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Gadis itu tercengang menatap lawan bicaranya itu seakan baru kali ini benar-benar melihatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Shino Aburame, si ketua klub Jurnal yang superpendiam, maniak serangga yang menyebalkan itu, tahu begitu banyak tentang dirinya.

.

.

Lagu ketiga akhirnya berakhir diiringi _aplaus _meriah dari para pedansa yang antusias untuk band di atas panggung. Padahal prom belum berjalan separuhnya, tetapi wajah anak-anak sudah memerah akibat kebanyakan berjoget. Dan Sakura dan Lee adalah di antaranya. Meskipun dalam kasus Sakura, kebanyakan tergelak barangkali adalah alasan yang lebih tepat. Dan gadis itu merasa lega sekali ketika Lee mengajaknya menepi dari lantai dansa yang penuh.

"Yang tadi itu seru sekali!" seru Sakura mengatasi suara bising.

Lee melepaskan topengnya, memperlihatkan daerah sekeliling matanya yang merah dan berkilau oleh selapis keringat tipis. Napasnya agak tersengal, tatapi tidak menghalanginya memamernya cengiran lebar yang mengingatkan Sakura akan Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pandai yang begituan," katanya merendah seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Yang jelas kau pandai membuat orang tertawa," ujar Sakura riang.

"Euh… Sepertinya aku sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri tadi." Sakura bisa melihat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi cowok di depannya, membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Kau senang?" Lee menatap gadis yang tertawa di depannya sambil tersenyum—bukan nyengir seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Terimakasih sudah mengajakku ke prom, Lee. Ini sangat menyenangkan."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Lee tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat ke arah lain. Seperti tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapinya, sebelum ia kemudian mengajak Sakura ke meja kosong—bukan meja mereka yang sebelumnya, melainkan meja di sisi lain aula. Agak jauh dari lantai dansa yang riuh rendah.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Lee ketika mereka sudah duduk nyaman. Cowok itu menggeser kursinya sehingga ia duduk menghadap langsung pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"A—Apa itu?" tanya Sakura, mendadak gugup melihat sikap Lee yang mendadak tampak serius.

Selama beberapa saat Lee tidak kunjung bersuara. Ia seperti ragu-ragu, meskipun mata bundarnya terus menatap Sakura—membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. Sakura mengerjap, ketika Lee tiba-tiba berdiri lagi, menyingkirkan bangkunya ke pinggir dan berlutut tepat di depannya duduk. Tangan cowok itu meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan mantap.

"_Be my girl, _Sakura."

Seketika kedua mata hijau Sakura membulat demi mendengarkan permohonan Lee barusan.

"EEH!"

.

.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke nyaris terjungkal ke mangkuk _punch _ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja _menyerangnya _dari belakang, memberinya rangkulan sebelah lengan yang meremukkan tulang.

"Naruto…" Sasuke menggeram jengkel, menggertakkan gigi sambil membelalak pada sahabat oranye-nya, "Bisa-lebih-beradab-sedikit-tidak?"

Yang diajak bicara malah memamerkan cengiran lebar tanpa dosa, sama sekali tak memedulikan protes Sasuke. "Turun jabatan jadi penyendok _punch, _eh?" ledeknya terkekeh-kekeh, melepaskan rangkulannya. Tangannya meraih sebuah gelas kosong dan menyorongkannya pada Sasuke. "Mau dong. Haus, nih…"

"Ambil sendiri!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, berlagak sebal, sebelum mengambil centong dari bibir mangkuk kristal berukuran besar itu dan menuang cairan benik merah muda itu ke dalam gelas untuknya sendiri. "Hei, tadi kau lihat Lee tidak?" tanya Naruto kemudian, nyengir lebar mengingat kehebohan yang sempat terjadi di lantai dansa beberapa saat yang lalu. "Heboh sekali dia."

"Hn." Sasuke menghirup minumannya, berusaha terdengar tidak terlalu peduli pada apa yang dikatakan Naruto berikutnya,

"Sakura juga kelihatan gembira sekali. Kau tadi melihatnya melakukan ini?" Naruto membuat gerakan menggelikan dengan pinggulnya. "Lalu seperti ini?" kali ini diikuti sebelah tangannya yang memutar-mutar di udara—memancing kikikan dari gadis-gadis kelas tiga yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke mau tak mau mendengus. "Sakura tidak melakukan gerakan konyol seperti itu," gerutunya.

Naruto terbahak. "HA! Sudah kuduga! Kau memperhatikan Sakura dari tadi!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke menggerundel, mengangkat gelasnya ke bibir untuk menutupi wajahnya yang menghangat mendengar tuduhan Naruto yang tepat sasaran.

"Sepertinya ada yang seru di sini, teman-teman?" Sai bergabung bersama mereka tak lama kemudian. Topengnya sudah ditarik lagi ke belakang rambut hitamnya yang mencuat berantakan. Cowok itu mengambil gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan minuman banyak-banyak.

"Oh, iya!" Naruto langsung menyambar seraya mengerling Sasuke, "Tadi kau lihat cewek cantik yang pakai gaun hijau? Yang datang dengan Rock Lee tadi? Sasuke naksir dia."

Sasuke langsung memelototi Naruto—yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan. Sementara Sai terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka melirik gadis orang lain, Sasuke," komentarnya. "_Dirty… dirty…_"

"Terus saja ngomong sesuka hati kalian!" desis Sasuke jengkel. Ia mengenggak habis minumannya, membanting gelasnya ke meja dan baru saja hendak pergi ketika Naruto menahannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" katanya, masih terkekeh-kekeh, lalu merangkulkan lengannya yang bebas gelas _punch _sekali lagi ke sekeliling bahu sahabatnya, "Kami kan cuma bergurau. BER-GU-RA-U, Sasuke… ya, ampun…"

"Hn." Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto dari bahunya.

Sai menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya selera humor, Sasuke. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan marah-marah?"

"Yeah, aku _memang _berjanji tidak akan _marah-marah pada Sakura_," gerutu Sasuke, memelototi keduanya, "Tapi tidak pada dua idiot seperti kalian yang bisanya hanya membuat orang jengkel."

"_Ouch!_" Naruto mencengkeram bagian depan rompinya, memasang tampang seolah-olah Sasuke baru saja menyakiti hatinya—meskipun tentu saja, ia melakukannya sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu maafkan kami, Yang Mulia," Sai mengangkat gelasnya, seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang terbukti bisa meluluhkan hati gadis-gadis, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke—Sasuke kan bukan gadis.

"Hn. Terserah."

"Astaganaga… Bersantailah sedikit, Sasuke…" Naruto menghela napas dengan dramatis, lalu mengambil gelas Sasuke yang kosong di atas meja sebelum mengisinya kembali dengan _punch. _"Nikmati saja acaranya. Kapan lagi kita bisa melihat cewek-cewek berdandan cantik begini, eh? Apalagi mereka semua tidak bisa melepaskan mata mereka darimu."

"Betul. Mengajak salah satu dari mereka berdansa tidak akan menyakitimu, Sasuke," saran Sai baik hati.

"Seperti Sai yang lengket terus dengan Sasame—omong-omong," Naruto beralih pada Sai kali ini, memandangnya penasaran, "Memangnya kalian berdua sudah jadian?"

Sai tidak langsung menjawab, hanya tersenyum penuh arti seraya melirik panggung di mana Sasame dan bandnya yang terdiri dari para gadis bergaun bermain menggantikan band sebelumnya. "Bagaimana menurut kalian? Dia cantik, kan?"

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menaruh minat pada pembicaraan Naruto dan Sai, menolehkan kepala ke arah meja di mana Sakura dan Lee duduk. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi melihat pemandangan baru itu—Lee yang berlutut di depan Sakura yang tampak panik, menggenggam kedua tangannya.

.

.

Sakura begitu terkejut dengan _penembakan _mendadak yang dialamatkan padanya oleh Lee sampai-sampai tak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyangka dirinya akan menghadapi ini _sekarang. _Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir Lee mungkin menyukainya _sungguhan_—sampai barusan—Selama ini ia hanya berpikir Lee mengajaknya ke prom karena cowok itu tidak menemukan gadis yang bersedia pergi dengannya.

"…Aku tahu aku tidak sepintar Neji, atau setampan Sasuke, atau sepopuler Temujin. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sakura dengan segenap jiwa raga…"

"Er…"

"…Kalau Sakura bersedia berkencan denganku, aku berjanji akan melindungi Sakura dengan nyawaku! Aku tidak akan membuat Sakura menangis. Janji tidak akan kurang ajar…"

"Um…"

"…Aku akan membuatmu tertawa dan aku berjanji Sakura akan menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia di muka bumi!"

"Itu…"

"…Maka dari itu," Lee berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Sakura?"

Sakura memandang berkeliling dengan cemas dan benar saja, anak-anak mulai memandangi mereka. Tentu saja, posisi Lee yang berlutut dan menggenggam tangannya telah memancing rasa penasaran. Sakura sangat bersyukur musik yang berdentum-dentum keras membuat suara Lee sedikit teredam. Tapi tetap saja ini membuat Sakura luar biasa malu sampai-sampai berharap ia bisa lenyap dari sana saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana?"

Suara Lee kembali menyentaknya. Sakura kembali menunduk memandang cowok yang berlutut di depannya dan mendapati kecemasan yang mulai menggelayut di wajahnya. Sakura menggigit bibir, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lee sudah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, mengajaknya ke prom, membuatnya tertawa, mentraktirnya makan… Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin mengacaukan pertemanan yang baru saja terbentuk—dan tentu saja ia tidak mau menyakiti hati Lee. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membohongi cowok itu tentang perasaannya.

Setelah beberapa saat yang rasanya lama sekali—dan setelah beberapa tarikan napas untuk menenangkan sarafnya—akhirnya Sakura berkata pelan dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan aku, Lee… Aku… tidak bisa."

Keheningan kembali menyusup menyusul jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Jeda lama yang membuat Sakura semakin tidak nyaman. Dan ekspresi terpukul yang terpampang di wajah Lee tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Rasanya seperti merampas sesuatu yang sangat berharga milik orang lain.

"Lee?"

Genggaman Lee pada tangannya melonggar dan cowok itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura merasa sangat tidak enak.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Lee. Tapi kita masih bisa berteman, kan?" kata Sakura cemas, "Aku sangat menghargai niat baikmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa—" _Ya, ampun… apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Sudah kuduga," kata Lee, akhirnya mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang tersenyum—barangkali dimaksudkannya sebagai senyum tegar. Tetapi bagi Sakura, ia terlihat seperti sedang sakit gigi—"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku mengerti."

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Sakura, sepenuh hati menyesal.

Lee mengeluarkan tawa kaku. Yah, sebenarnya ia sudah memperkirakan jawaban gadis itu sejak awal dan ia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri mendengarnya—tapi tetap saja… _penolakan itu menyakitkan. _"Tidak ada paksaan kok, tenang saja." –Padahal ia sedang berjuang keras agar air matanya tidak membanjir keluar seperti aliran sungai. "Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu."

Mau tak mau Sakura ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu, _ketika dirinya sendiri mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Neji beberapa bulan yang lalu, membuatnya bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan Lee sekarang. Gadis itu lantas mengangguk. "Terimakasih juga sudah menyukaiku, Lee. Kau baik sekali."

"Yah… aku memang begitu. Ha ha ha… uh…" Sakura lega sekali ketika Lee akhirnya bangun dari posisi berlututnya. "Hei, kau pasti haus setelah berdansa tadi. Mau kuambilkan minuman?"

Sakura mengangguk, mengawasi Lee yang langsung berbalik pergi menuju meja kudapan—dan terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap ke arahnya. Sakura cepat-cepat berpaling ke arah lain, berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya, meskipun mendadak ia menjadi sangat cemas… _Hei! Memangnya apa yang harus ia cemaskan? _

.

.

"OI, LEE!" Naruto berseru riang menyapa Lee saat melihat seniornya itu mendekat. "Bersenang-senang, eh? Aksimu tadi keren banget!"

Lee memandang Naruto, tampak bingung seolah ia heran mengapa Naruto bisa ada di sana, sebelum kemudian berpaling untuk mengambil gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan minuman tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Melihat reaksi Lee yang tidak seperti biasanya—Lee yang biasa pasti akan langsung menjawab sapaannya—Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Hei, kau kenapa, Lee? Mukamu kusut begitu. Baru saja kehilangan semangat masa mudamu, eh?"—perkataan Naruto dimaksudkan untuk bergurau, tapi tampaknya Lee bahkan tidak mendengarkannya.

Naruto bertukar pandang bingung dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Sai mengangkat bahunya, sementara Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa pun kecuali menatap Lee yang sibuk menyendok minuman dengan mata disipitkan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat merana sekali.

"Lee, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto kemudian maju, menepuk bahu Lee—dan langsung terkejut melihat tampang kacau kakak kelasnya tersebut—"Astaga! Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Oh—ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto," sahut Lee seraya menyeka matanya—yang kemudian Naruto sadari, basah—dan memaksakan senyum, "Aku hanya… um… sedih membayangkan akan meninggalkan sekolah ini." Lee memandang berkeliling, "Terlalu banyak kenangan, kau tahu…"

Naruto meringis, merasa tidak nyaman melihat Lee yang biasanya penuh semangat mendadak menjadi sangat melankolis. "Yeah… tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu menangis begitu. Kau kan bisa datang kemari kapan saja kau mau."

"Uh…" Lee tertawa kaku, "Kurasa kau benar—Dan aku _tidak _menangis, Naruto," tambahnya, jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dia dan Sakura," bisik Sai pelan, sehingga hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa mendengarnya. "Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus." –Ia memandang Sakura di seberang ruangan yang tampak tengah termangu sendirian.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya, berlagak tidak peduli, meski matanya terus mengawasi Lee. Termasuk ketika beberapa cowok kelas tiga menghampirinya dan mereka mulai saling berbicara dengan suara rendah. Tampak salah satu dari mereka—Temujin—menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menepuk bahu Lee dengan sikap bersimpati. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"_Well, _aku tidak terlalu yakin apa yang terjadi," kata Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya sambil menghela napas, "Tapi sepertinya Lee baru saja ditolak oleh teman kita."

.

.

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu Lee kembali, menyambut cowok itu dengan senyum manis, merasa sangat lega saat melihat ekspresi Lee yang sudah kembali ceria—meskipun belum sepenuhnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap Lee, mengangsurkan gelas minuman kedua yang diambilnya untuk Sakura malam itu. "Tadi mengobrol dengan bocah-bocah itu dulu," tambahnya sambil mengerling teman-temannya yang menunggu tak jauh dari sana—di dekat pintu aula.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, mengambil gelas yang diulurkan padanya seraya mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Lee, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dengan mereka."

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk untuk menunjukkan ia tidak keberatan.

"Er… Maaf kalau sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman, Sakura," ujarnya lagi, membuat gerakan canggung dengan tangannya, meringis. "Aku…" Lee seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi mendadak berubah pikiran. "Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Lee berbalik. Namun baru beberapa langkah menjauh, cowok itu berbalik lagi. "Hei, kau tidak akan kemana-mana setelah ini, kan?"

"I—iya…" Sakura menjawab bingung.

Senyum Lee melebar. "Baguslah. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang seru padamu setelah pengumuman _Prom Queen & King. _Ah, dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti—aku sudah janji pada ibumu. Oke?"

"Aku mengerti," sahut Sakura—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti di bagian _'ingin menunjukkan sesuatu' _itu. Memangnya apa yang ingin diperlihatkan Lee padanya? Masa sih cowok itu masih akan memberikan kejutan lagi setelah penolakan yang diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu?

Setelah memberinya cengiran terakhir, cowok berambut bob itu bergegas bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan menghilang di pintu.

Lama setelah Lee pergi, Sakura hanya duduk di sana dengan gelas _punch _yang masih penuh tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Matanya memandangi lantai dansa yang dipenuhi anak-anak, tengah memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi ketika seraut wajah kecokelatan dengan dua bola mata biru cerah tiba-tiba memblokir pandangannya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"_Eep! _Naruto!" Sakura memekik kaget, refleks melayangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, memberi sahabatnya pukulan main-main di bahu. "Kau mengagetkanku!" tambahnya mencela.

Naruto tertawa kecil, lalu menarik sebuah bangku kosong ke depan Sakura sebelum kemudian mendudukinya dengan posisi terbalik—sehingga ia duduk dengan sandaran kursi di depan dadanya—"Sori, sori. Habis, kau malah bengong saja di sini. Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami saja, hm?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang sambil memandang ke seberang aula, di mana Sasuke dan Sai duduk di meja yang tadinya ditempati Lee dan teman-temannya. Mereka berdua tidak sendiri. Seperti ada semacam perkumpulan anak-anak kelas dua di sana. Sakura agak terkejut melihat Ino juga duduk di sana, tampak tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Sai—begitu pula sebaliknya—dan malah terlihat mengobrol agak akrab dengan—Sakura mengangkat alis melihat ini—Shino Aburame. Ia juga melihat Kiba, Hinata, Shiho, Chouji, Shikamaru, Zaku dan beberapa anak-anak komite yang seangkatan dengannya.

"Nanti aku pasti akan bergabung dengan kalian," kata Sakura kemudian, kembali memandang Naruto, "Hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebentar."

"Hmm…" Naruto bergumam. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang disandarkan pada sandaran bangku, memandang Sakura dengan seulas senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Hei, apa kau mau cerita tentang apa yang terjadi padamu dan Lee tadi?"

"Eeh? Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Sakura berpura-pura tak mengerti, sementara ia merasakan darah mengalir ke wajahnya.

"Um…" Naruto pura-pura berpikir, sebelum berkata, "Aku, Sai dan Sasuke kebetulan tahu sesuatu yang mungkin mengganggumu. Yah… aku hanya ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari mulutmu, Sakura. Lagipula…" cowok pirang itu mengerling teman-temannya di seberang sejenak, "Aku merasa Sai dan Sasuke selalu menyabotase dirimu—maksudku, kau selalu bisa curhat dengan mereka sementara aku hampir selalu mengetahui masalahmu dari orang kedua. Itu sangat menyebalkan, tahu…" Ia menghela napas, "Aku kan juga ingin kau curhati. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu, walaupun hanya meminjamkan kuping."

Sakura tidak tahan tidak tertawa mendengar kata-kata Naruto, dan saat berikutnya ia sudah mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, mencubit pipi cowok itu dengan gemas, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Masih saja mengeluh soal itu. Memangnya kau tidak merasa malah dirimu yang sering kami sabotase? Sai selalu curhat padamu—dia sendiri yang bilang—dan Sasuke juga, lalu aku. Apa kupingmu itu tidak terlalu lelah dipakai mendengarkan ocehan kami?"

"Ah, itu…" Naruto nyengir, menggosok-gosok pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan ganas Sakura, "Kalau itu bisa membuat sahabat-sahabatku merasa lebih lega, kenapa tidak? Itu gunanya seorang teman, kan? Ayo, sekarang waktunya curhat! Dan setelah itu kau tidak boleh bengong saja di sini—kau kan tidak datang ke prom untuk bengong!"

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan gemas, gatal sekali ingin menghadiahi jitakan pada kepalanya yang terlampau keras itu. Tetapi dalam waktu bersamaan, ia ingin sekali memeluknya karena telah bersikap begitu manis. Rasanya seperti punya kakak laki-laki yang sangat perhatian.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, kata-kata Sakura sudah mengalir seperti keran bocor. Semuanya yang mengganggu pikirannya tertumpah keluar: tentang pernyataan cinta Lee yang membuatnya tak nyaman, juga tentang kekhawatirannya pada Sasuke yang mungkin marah padanya—meskipun ia kebingungan menjelaskan pada Naruto apa yang mungkin menyebabkan Sasuke bisa marah padanya.

.

.

Tak ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan saat prom kecuali melewatkan waktu bersama teman-teman—setidaknya bagi mereka yang tidak punya pasangan, tentu saja. Seperti serombongan anak-anak kelas dua yang duduk di meja di sudut. Membuat keributan dengan tawa keras, sementara salah dua dari mereka—Naruto dan Kiba—saling melempar ledekan yang agak keterlaluan satu sama lain. Juga melibatkan kekonyolan lain seperti permainan adu minum—tentu saja bukan menggunakan minuman keras—yang berakhir dengan Sai, Zaku dan seorang cewek kabur ke kamar kecil dengan kandung kemih penuh dan permainan _dare or dare_—karena tidak ada yang mau memilih _truth_—yang bertanggung jawab atas meledaknya sebagian besar tawa para remaja itu.

Bahkan Sasuke pun tampak agak gembira—terlihat menyeringai dari waktu ke waktu. Entah karena efek permainan yang sebelumnya ia sebut sangat kekanak-kanakan, ataukah karena Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya, tertawa lepas.

"Jadi, Sasuke," kata Sakura, tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara yang lain dan menoleh ingin tahu pada cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Naruto bilang kau tidak marah padaku."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Um…" Sakura mengerutkan dahi, berlagak sedang berpikir keras, "Mungkin karena aku tidak memberitahumu akan datang ke prom—atau karena aku pergi dengan Lee?"

"Jangan konyol, Sakura," Sasuke mendengus kecil.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau nyaris tidak bicara padaku sepanjang malam?" tuntut Sakura, entah mengapa merasa sebal dengan tanggapan Sasuke yang dingin-dingin saja. Padahal tadi ia sudah cemas setengah mati. "Dan kenapa kau kabur begitu saja waktu melihatku di _lobby_?"

"Aku tidak kabur karena melihatmu," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena aku lapar."

Jawaban Sasuke kontan membuat Sakura tertawa. Pukulan main-main ia alamatkan pada lengan cowok itu. "_Nggak _lucu, tahu!"

"Aku tidak sedang melucu," kata Sasuke, menggosok-gosok lengannya yang baru ditimpuk Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit menyeringai. "Atau kau memang mengharap aku kelaparan setelah melewatkan makan siang karena harus mengurusi acara merepotkan ini, eh?"

Sakura tersenyum padanya—lega, "Dasar! Kau membuatku khawatir saja! Kupikir kau marah padaku."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya mengangkat gelas _punch-_nya ke mulut untuk menutupi seringaiannya.

"Aku diberitahu kau sebenarnya mau mengajakku kemarin, Sasu—"

Sasuke langsung tersedak minumannya. Darah mengalir cepat ke wajahnya, membuatnya bersemu. Beruntung saat itu Sakura tidak melihatnya, karena perhatian gadis itu tersedot oleh sorak-sorai yang mendadak memenuhi seisi aula. Rupanya MC baru saja mengumumkan bahwa hasil pemilihan _Prom Queen & King _akan segera dibacakan.

Di samping mereka, Sai yang tiba gilirannya bertugas dengan band berikutnya yang mengiringi dansa pertama raja dan ratu, bergegas meminta diri untuk bersiap-siap. Nyaris tidak ada yang memperhatikannya pergi karena terlalu antusias mengira-ngira siapakah anak kelas tiga yang beruntung tahun ini_—_Nama Neji Hyuuga, Temujin dan seorang cowok superganteng dari klub basket disebut-sebut menjadi kandidat kuat untuk _King, _sementara untuk _Queen, _terlalu banyak kandidat sehingga mereka tidak bisa memutuskan yang mana yang menjadi favorit, kecuali menunggu hasilnya saja.

Setelah beberapa menit menegangkan—dan menyebalkan, mengingat MC dengan sengaja berlama-lama dan menggoda para undangan—akhirnya hasilnya diumumkan. Dan memang tidak meleset terlalu jauh dari perkiraan.

Neji Hyuuga berhasil menyedot perhatian dari para _voters-_nya, sehingga ia diganjar dengan titel sebagai _Prom King—_meskipun tampaknya ia tidak terlalu antusias dengan titel barunya dan terlihat nyaris malas-malasan ketika MC memintanya naik ke panggung. Pengumuman _Prom Queen _jauh lebih mendebarkan, mengingat persaingan antar para gadis untuk mendapatkan gelar itu jauh lebih sengit dibandingkan para cowok yang cenderung tidak pedulian. Benar saja, ketika nama yang sama sekali tak terduga—Yakumo Kurama—disebutkan, berbagai suara bernada kecewa bahkan tangisan terang-terangan terdengar di sana-sini. Meskipun masih tetap ada yang memberikan _aplaus _sopan sebagai penghargaan.

Yakumo yang sama sekali tidak menyangka akan terpilih, selama beberapa saat hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil melongo. Setidaknya sampai Tenten yang luar biasa gembira untuknya langsung memeluknya sambil memekik-mekik girang. Mata cokelatnya berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Itu setimpal, kan?" kata Ino pada Sakura—keduanya berdiri memberikan _aplaus _pada Yakumo ketika gadis itu berjalan dengan dibantu Tenten menuju panggung—"Aku suka sekali gaunnya dan kurasa yang membuat para cowok menganggapnya menarik adalah semangat hidupnya. Bukankah itu membuatnya terlihat cantik?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Tetapi jelas tidak semua gadis setuju dengan pendapat Ino. Sebagian dari mereka bersungut-sungut bahwa cowok-cowok memilihnya bukan karena Yakumo menarik, melainkan hanya karena kasihan—omong-omong, _voters _untuk _Prom Queen _adalah para cowok, sementara _Prom King _sebaliknya, dari cewek-cewek—Tetapi tidak ada yang peduli, setidaknya para cowok. Mereka tetap bersorak dan bersuit-suit ketika ketua komite—Shiho—yang juga diundang ke panggung, menyematkan tiara di atas _scraft _yang membungkus kepalanya. Yakumo nyaris menangis ketika Neji dengan lembut membimbingnya turun ke lantai dansa yang sengaja dikosongkan untuk dansa pertama mereka sebagai _King & Queen—_Tenten malah sudah menangis sejak tadi.

Di atas panggung, Sai yang telah bersiap di belakang piano mulai memainkan nada-nada _intro_ dengan indah sementara seorang cowok dari tim _choir _sekolah yang menjadi _vocalist _mulai menyanyikan lirik yang sudah mereka kenal untuk mengiringi Neji dan Yakumo,

"_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm__  
__The music playing on for only two__  
__So close together and when I'm with you__  
__So close to feeling alive…"_

Segera saja anak-anak lain ikut turun mengisi lantai dansa, sehingga Neji dan Yakumo hanya sebentar menjadi pusat perhatian. Anak-anak penghuni meja kelas dua juga tak mau ketinggalan. Satu demi satu mereka meninggalkan meja. Ino sudah menarik _prom-date-_nya, Chouji, ke lantai dansa. Naruto mengajak Hinata yang menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Bahkan Shiho telah menemukan keberanian dengan mengajak Shikamaru. Tanpa diduga cowok itu mau saja, walaupun agak malas, membuat Shiho girang bukan main.

Seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan—dan karena tidak ingin keduluan orang lain lagi—Sasuke mengulurkan tangan pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Mau dansa?"

Sakura menoleh padanya, terkejut dengan ajakan yang tiba-tiba ini—tadinya ia mengira Sasuke tidak akan melakukan pergerakan apa pun—Meski begitu ia dengan senang hati menerimanya. Menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, gadis itu lantas berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengikuti Sasuke menuju lantai dansa yang sudah nyaris penuh.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke, yang mengejutkan, terlihat luwes dan anggun seakan dansa bukan hal asing baginya. Dengan sebelah tangan memeluk pinggang Sakura, dan sebelah lagi menggenggam tangannya, Sasuke membawa gadis itu berputar pelan bersamanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau jago dansa, Sasuke," komentar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

Sasuke menarik Sakura lebih rapat ke tubuhnya, berhadap dengan begitu gadis itu akan diam sementara ia mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Kedekatan fisik itu begitu membuatnya gugup, tapi juga terasa sangat menyenangkan. Ia lantas memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma rambut Sakura yang menempel di pipinya sementara mereka berdansa, menikmati saat-saat itu.

Oh, sudah lama sekali ia membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi suatu hari…

"_So close to reaching that famous happy end__  
__Almost believing this was not pretend__  
__And now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
__So far we are so close…"_

Mengikuti irama musik, mereka berputar lebih cepat namun masih tetap dalam gerakan yang luwes. Sakura terkikik ketika tak sengaja menabrak pedansa lain di belakangnya dan sedikit mengacaukan gerakan dengan menginjak kaki Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tampaknya tak keberatan. Malah, ia tak bisa menahan senyum mendengar suara tawa Sakura yang terasa dekat.

"Sori…" bisik Sakura, nyengir minta maaf. Wajahnya yang tak tertutup topeng merona merah muda.

"Hn."

Dari atas bahu Sasuke, Sakura melihat Yakumo dan Neji berdansa tak jauh dari mereka—jika itu bisa dibilang sebagai _dansa. _Karena pada kenyataannya mereka bahkan hampir tidak bergerak. Hanya kedua tangan yang saling memeluk dan mata yang saling menatap dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Sakura teringat kata-kata Yakumo beberapa bulan yang lalu di malam api unggun festival sekolah. Saat itu Yakumo meyakinkan bahwa Neji dan Tenten saling menyukai—dan bahwa dirinya hanyalah penghalang di antara mereka.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya ragu. Bagaimana mungkin Neji menatap Yakumo dengan cara seperti itu seandainya cowok itu tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya? Sementara Tenten—yang kebetulan juga sedang berdansa dengan seorang cowok kelas tiga yang tidak dikenalnya di dekat mereka—tampak berusaha keras tetap ceria. Seperti dirinya yang pernah berjuang mati-matian menyingkirkan perasaannya terhadap Neji.

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipandangi Sakura, Sasuke memutar posisi mereka sehingga gadis itu memunggungi Neji dan Yakumo.

"Jangan memandangi mereka," Sasuke berkata pelan.

"Aku tidak memandangi mereka," bantah Sakura, seraya mendongak, menatap Sasuke—dan merasakan perasaan bersalah menyerbu hatinya. Sama seperti Yakumo yang menyukai Neji tapi terhalang oleh persahabatannya dengan Tenten, Sasuke pasti juga merasakan beban yang sama menyakitkan. Namun selama ini Sasuke tetap bersikap baik dan melindunginya.

Saat itu, Sakura merasakan gelombang rasa sayang yang bersar terhadap Sasuke menerpanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha terdengar tidak terlalu gugup saat menyadari tatapan Sakura padanya.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sakura pelan, lalu tersenyum.

"Sakura—" gerakan gadis itu berikutnya membuatnya terdiam. Bahkan kakinya pun ikut berhenti melangkah. Sakura telah melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya, sekarang ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher cowok itu. Praktis memeluknya.

"Maaf…" gadis itu berbisik padanya dengan nada yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu sedih. "Maafkan aku, ya…"

Sasuke berdiri membeku. Sama sekali tidak memahami apa maksud perkataan Sakura. Permintaan maaf untuk apa? Untuk kakinya yang terinjak tadi atau ada hal lain? Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing—apa pun itu, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah menikmati saat-saat langka di mana ia bisa berdekatan dengan gadis yang disukainya. Maka Sasuke membiarkan saja ketika gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum mereka mulai bergerak lagi.

"_We're so close__  
__To reaching that famous happy end__  
__And almost believing this was not pretend__  
__Let's go on dreaming for we know we are__  
__So close__… __So close…__  
__And still so far…"__  
_

.

.

Lagu berakhir tak lama kemudian, diiringi _aplaus _dari anak-anak. Namun kemeriahan itu segera diinterupsi oleh suara derit keras seperti pintu tua yang dipaksa dibuka. Anak-anak langsung terdiam, saling pandang dengan bingung ketika suara gemuruh guntur dan lolongan serigala yang entah berasal dari mana terdengar memenuhi aula.

Segera saja terjadi kehebohan ketika serombongan _zombie—_atau setidaknya, cowok-cowok berkostum _zombie—_menyeruak kerumunan dan mengosongkan lantai dansa. Saat berikutnya lantai dansa sudah dipenuhi _zombie. _Anak-anak yang tersingkir ke pinggir lantai dansa langsung menjerit dan bersorak-sorai riuh ketika _intro Thriller _milik Michael Jackson terdengar dari pengeras suara dan para _zombie _mulai bergoyang, memperagakan _Thriller dance _yang terkenal.

Sakura dan teman-temannya tertawa dan bertepuk tangan mengikuti irama, menyemangati para zombie.

"Ya ampun, Sakura!" jerit Ino mengatasi suara bising, seraya menunjuk ke salah satu _zombie _yang berbaris paling depan. "Itu kan Lee!"

Tidak salah lagi—Sakura tidak tahu apa yang Lee lakukan pada rambutnya, tapi ia bisa mengenali matanya yang bundar. Sakura lantas tertawa tergelak-gelak, sama sekali tidak menyangka sesuatu yang ingin diperlihatkan Lee adalah tarian _zombie _ini.

"Whoa! Sepertinya dia mati setelah ditolak Sakura dan berubah jadi _zombie_!" teriak Naruto, tergelak.

"Apa?" Ino menoleh cepat pada Naruto, lalu pada Sakura—yah, ia kan belum tahu Sakura tadi _ditembak _Lee.

"Nanti kuceritakan!" kata Sakura padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, bukan hanya para _zombie _yang berjoget. Anak-anak lain pun mulai ikut-ikutan turun berjoget, menyamakan langkah, membuat suara _prok-prok-prok _bergemuruh ketika langkah mereka serentak menghentak lantai. Naruto dan Kiba bergabung dengan barisan. Naruto berusaha menarik Sasuke ikut, tapi yang bersangkutan menolak mentah-mentah. Menyerah dengan Sasuke, Naruto beralih pada Sakura.

Sakura menarik Ino yang langsung turun tanpa pikir panjang. Ino menarik Hinata, yang meskipun malu-malu dan kesulitan menyamakan langkah ikut larut dalam kehebohan itu. Shiho bergabung dengannya tak lama kemudian. Tenten dan beberapa cewek kelas tiga juga tak ketinggalan di belakang mereka.

Sai yang sudah turun dari panggung, langsung menyambar kameranya dan langsung merekam—tidak ingin kehilangan momen. Kemudian ia dengan iseng mendorong Sasuke ke barisan, dibantu Naruto yang menariknya, memaksanya ikut berjoget sambil tertawa-tawa.

Tak bisa marah pada keisengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Sasuke akhirnya tak bisa menahan dirinya tertawa bersama yang lain. Meskipun rasanya bukan seperti dirinya, tapi ia sangat menikmati kemeriahan itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Baginya, juga bagi ketiga sahabatnya yang lain, malam itu adalah prom pertama yang tak terlupakan.

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**So Close © Jon McLaughlin**_

_**Thriller © Michael Jackson**_


	93. Chapter 92

_Grab your stuff and lets all go outside_

_Bang your head to this tune in your ride_

_Leaving all you cares right behind_

_For the summertime!_

_**(Summertime – Aaron Carter)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Konoha – Musim Panas**_

Hari-hari terakhir yang membosankan di Konoha High akhirnya berlalu juga. Sekarang tiba saatnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa yang sudah bosan belajar selama dua semester penuh—apalagi kalau bukan liburan musim panas?

Berbagai rencana yang sudah disusun jauh-jauh hari untuk mengisi liburan sudah tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk direalisasikan. Pergi ke _camp _musim panas di wilayah pegunungan yang sejuk, mengunjungi kampung halaman orangtua di pinggir pantai, pelesir ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri, atau hanya mengisi dengan bekerja paruh waktu atau menjadi relawan kegiatan sosial… rasanya anak-anak itu sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Dan tentu saja keempat sahabat itu—Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai—tak mau ketinggalan larut dalam _euforia _tersebut. Apa lagi kalau bukan rencana berliburan di Kiri yang sudah mereka godok sejak berbulan-bulan lalu?

.

.

Kegiatan pagi itu terasa biasa saja di kediaman Uchiha bersaudara. Itachi Uchiha yang duduk di belakang meja tampak sibuk membaca kolom bisnis di surat kabar sambil mengunyah roti panggangnya seperti biasa. Secangkir kopi hangat pengepul di atas meja bersama sekotak sari jeruk dengan daging buah—favorit Sasuke—dan sepiring sarapan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk sang adik tercinta. Sementara itu di sudut, anjing _retriever _mereka, Rufus, asyik mengganyang mangkuk makanannya dengan rakus.

Tak ada yang istimewa. Entah Itachi terlalu cuek atau membiarkan adik sematawayangnya pergi ke luar kota seorang diri adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Yah, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya sendirian juga…

Itachi menurunkan surat kabar yang tengah dibacanya untuk menyesap kopi, tepat ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Sasuke muncul di pintu selang beberapa detik kemudian, menggendong sebuah ransel berukuran besar di bahunya. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang masih mengenakan celana piama dan kaus oblong, adiknya tampak sudah rapi dengan _jeans _hitam dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru tua.

"Bawaanmu hanya itu?" tanya Itachi sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat pagi, mengerling ransel Sasuke yang baru saja mendarat di atas bangku kosong di seberang meja.

"Hn." Sasuke bergerak ke arah rak, mengambil gelas bersih dari sana.

"Kukira akan lebih banyak lagi, mengingat kau heboh sekali mengepak barang-barangmu tadi malam," komentar Itachi seraya mengambil potongan lain roti panggang di atas piring dan mengolesnya dengan mentega. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya teringat _kehebohan _yang terjadi ketika adiknya berkemas semalaman yang melibatkan telepon yang tak hentinya berdering.

"Aku tidak heboh," gerutu Sasuke sambil duduk, mengisi gelasnya dengan sari jeruk banyak-banyak. Ia masih agak jengkel setiap kali teringat ulah sahabat pirangnya, Naruto Uzumaki, yang terus-terusan meneleponnya sepuluh menit sekali semalam ketika ia sedang sibuk berkemas hanya untuk menanyakan hal-hal sepele—seperti berapa potong pakaian dalam yang akan dibawa sampai apakah sepuluh pak ramen instan cukup untuk persediaan selama sebulan—Padahal Sasuke sudah mematikan ponselnya dengan harapan Naruto akan beralih menggerecoki Sai atau Sakura, tapi rupanya tidak. Naruto malah mendapatkan ide lain untuk membuatnya sebal: menelepon ke telepon rumah.

"Jadi…" Itachi membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas meja, menatap adik lelakinya dengan tatapan tertarik, "Apa kalian berencana mengambil foto Sakura mengenakan bikini nanti, eh?"

Sasuke yang sedang menenggak sari jeruknya langsung tersedak. Wajahnya merona. Naruto juga sempat mengungkit soal bikini itu semalam, membuatnya kesal sekali dan berteriak padanya—"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMBIL FOTO SAKURA PAKAI BIKINI DAN BERHENTI MENGGERECOKIKU TERUS, IDIOT!"—lalu membanting gagang telepon sampai sambungan terputus. Dan sekarang ia menyesalinya karena Itachi yang malam itu tampak asyik berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di ruang keluarga rupanya diam-diam menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

Melihat reaksi adiknya, Itachi terkekeh. "Hei… aku tidak tahu adik kecilku se-_pervert _itu. Siapa yang mengajarimu—"

"Aku tidak begitu!" potong Sasuke sewot, seraya menyeka mulutnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan.

Masih terkekeh-kekeh, Itachi mengangkat roti panggang yang sudah ia olesi mentega tadi ke mulut lalu menggigitnya. "_Well, _aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau melakukannya, Sasuke," katanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Diamlah."

"Aku tidak akan bilang pada ibu," lanjut Itachi, menyeringai tipis. "Itu normal untuk anak laki-laki, kalau kau mau tahu—"

"Yah, ngomong saja terus," Sasuke menggerundel, menusuk sepotong besar omelet tomat buatan Itachi dengan garpu, "Tunggu saja sampai Kak Hana tahu kau menyimpan majalah dewasa itu di kamarmu."

"Hei—" Itachi mendengking, "Aku tidak menyimpan majalah dewasa!"

Sasuke mendengus, jelas-jelas menyatakan ketidakpercayaannya. Melihat itu wajah Itachi langsung menghangat—meskipun, tentu saja, pria muda itu berusaha menutupinya mati-matian dari sang adik yang usil—Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak mungkin melupakan insiden pembongkaran rahasia yang cukup memalukan oleh Rufus beberapa hari yang lalu.

Anjingnya itu telah tanpa dosa menggondol salah satu _majalah_nya dari kamar dan menjadikannya pengganti mainan tulang untuk dikunyah ketika Itachi sedang tidak ada di rumah. Alhasil, pria itu kaget setengah mati mendapati lembaran-lembaran yang sudah terkoyak-koyak itu di hampir seluruh penjuru rumah ketika ia pulang—dengan Sasuke yang berpura-pura tidak tahu malah membiarkan semua itu dan enak-enakan mengganyang tomat sambil nonton televisi. Beruntung saat itu Hana tidak sedang mampir ke rumah karena ada kucing malang yang harus ia operasi di kliniknya.

"Deidara yang mengirimiku barang-barang itu," Itachi berkata dalam gerutuan pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar setelah beberapa saat hening.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya dengan lagak cuek, lalu memasukkan makanan yang sudah dilumuri saus tomat banyak-banyak itu ke mulutnya. Ternyata seorang Itachi Uchiha tidak selamanya menjadi Tuan Jenius yang sempurna—pemikiran itu entah mengapa membuat suasana hati Sasuke menjadi _agak _riang sepanjang sarapan.

Tak lama kemudian, piring dan gelas di atas meja akhirnya bersih. Sasuke—sebagai adik yang baik, yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan kakaknya melewatkan musim panas membosankan berdua saja di Konoha dengan Rufus—segera mengumpulkan peralatan makan kotor itu dan membawanya ke mesin pencuci piring. Tepat saat itu terdengar suara klakson mobil dari depan rumah.

"Mungkin itu taksimu," kata Itachi seraya melongok dari jendela dapur. Dan benar saja, taksi berwarna kuning yang dipesan Itachi untuk adiknya sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Sebenarnya ia sendiri ingin mengantar Sasuke sampai ke stasiun, hanya saja saat itu mobilnya sedang masuk bengkel.

Sasuke mengeringkan tangannya, mengambil ransel dan bergegas ke depan rumah, disusul sang kakak di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati," Itachi berpesan selayaknya seorang kakak yang baik, ketika Sasuke sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hn." Sasuke menegakkan diri, mengangkat ransel besarnya di pundak.

"Hn. Jangan lupa ini—" Itachi mengangsurkan bungkusan kecil kertas berisi obat yang baru dibeli di apotek hari sebelumnya pada Sasuke sebelum adiknya itu melangkah menuruni undakan. "Untuk jaga-jaga."

"Apa ini?" Sasuke mengambil bungkusan itu, penasaran.

"Obat untuk mabuk perjalanan," jelas Itachi, "Naik _ferry _bisa membuatmu mual kalau kau belum terbiasa—kau kan belum pernah naik _ferry_."

Sekedar informasi, Kiri memang terletak di seberang pulau. Itu artinya kau harus naik _ferry _setidaknya enam sampai tujuh jam setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan kereta sebelumnya. Dan perjalanan dari pelabuhan Kiri sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka juga memakan waktu dua jam. Jika diperkirakan keberangkatan kereta pertama mereka pukul sembilan, mereka akan sampai tepat tengah malam nanti.

"Trims," ucap Sasuke sekenanya, menyelipkan bungkusan itu ke dalam salah satu kantung ransel yang bisa dijangkaunya.

"Hn. Salamkan untuk calon adik iparku, ya!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke nyaris terjungkal dari undakan. Namun dengan cepat cowok itu mengendalikan diri dan kembali menoleh ke belakang untuk memberi sang kakak _death glare _andalannya—yang sama sekali tak berhasil. Itachi masih memasang senyum santai di wajahnya sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Mendengus, Sasuke lantas kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan menuruni undakan menuju taksi.

Diam-diam sudut bibirnya berkedut. Meskipun sangat menyebalkan setiap kali Itachi menggodanya tentang gadis yang tengah ditaksirnya itu, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak bisa menahan geliat kegairahan di dasar perutnya. Karena itu baginya berarti bentuk dukungan dari sang kakak untuk benar-benar menjadikan Sakura _calon adik ipar_nya—jika ia cukup beruntung.

Sasuke hampir mencapai pintu taksi ketika terdengar suara salakan anjing dari arah rumah. Rufus baru saja menerobos pintu melewati Itachi, melompati undakan dan berlari mengejar tuan mudanya. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, _retriever _berbulu cokelat keemasan itu menyalak lagi, mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke ketika ia sedang membuka pintu belakang taksi dengan menubruk bokong cowok itu dengan dua kaki depannya.

"Oi, Ruf!" Sasuke berseru kaget pada anjingnya yang kelewat antusias.

Rufus melompat sambil menyalak-nyalak girang, berusaha menggaruk saku celana Sasuke seakan ingin mengambil apa pun yang disimpan sang tuan di sana—dan itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan sesuatu yang nyaris saja terlupa.

"Dasar anjing licik," gumam Sasuke sambil berbalik menghadap Rufus, membungkuk untuk menggaruk leher penuh bulu—ia tak bisa menahan seringainya ketika menyadari maksud si anjing, "Kau tidak mau membiarkanku pergi tanpa memberikan itu pada tuanmu, eh?"

Seolah mengerti, Rufus menyalak. Ekornya yang berbulu cokelat keemasan bergoyang riang.

"Hn." Sasuke menghela napas, mendongak memandang Itachi yang sudah menuruni undakan dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kaki telanjang.

"Kemari, Rufus. Nanti Sasuke bisa terlambat kalau kau—Eh?" Kedua alis Itachi naik saat mendapati Sasuke mendekatinya melewati Rufus dan menyorongkan bungkusan kecil yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam saku celananya. "Apa—"

"Hadiah ulangtahunmu," sela Sasuke tanpa benar-benar memandang sang kakak. Walaupun mereka sangat dekat sebagai kakak-adik, Sasuke tidak terbiasa bersikap manis pada Itachi—dan melakukan hal-hal yang _oh-so-sweet _seperti memberikan kado ulangtahun, walaupun agak terlambat, membuatnya canggung. "Selamat… er… bertambah tua."

Seulas senyum simpul membayang di wajah pria yang lebih tua hampir enam tahun dari Sasuke itu, sebelum kemudian mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di leher sang adik, memitingnya. "Kukira kau sama sekali melupakan ulangtahunku, Sasuke!" Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dengan penuh sayang.

"Kakak—Lepas—" Sasuke memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Itachi. Namun rupanya Itachi belum berniat melepaskannya—setidaknya sebelum ia berhasil mendaratkan ciuman di rambut Sasuke yang beraroma-bersih-habis-dikeramas itu. "EEW!"

Menyeringai lebar, akhirnya Itachi melepaskan Sasuke yang langsung merapikan kembali rambutnya yang awut-awutan setelah serangan mendadak barusan. Entah sejak kapan kado kecil yang tadinya masih berada di tangan Sasuke sudah berpindah tangan padanya. "Trims, Sasuke," ucapnya, menggoyang-goyangkan kadonya di udara.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan belalakan sebal. "Sebaiknya kau jaga itu baik-baik. Kado itu sangat mahal."

"Iya, iya…" Itachi terkekeh kecil. "Akan kujaga baik-baik."

"Hn." Sasuke lantas berbalik kembali menuju taksi yang sudah menunggunya—dengan sang supir yang sudah memasang tampang tak sabaran—berhenti sebentar ketika melewati Rufus untuk membelai kepala anjing itu—"Baik-baik di rumah, Ruf. Jagakan kakek itu untukku."

"Aku dengar itu, Sasuke Uchiha!" –Sasuke mengabaikan protes kakaknya.

_Woof!_

"_Good boy..."_

"Ke mana, Tuan?" tanya si supir dengan suara beratnya setelah Sasuke sudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangku belakang taksi.

"Stasiun Konoha," Sasuke menyahut, seraya mengerling jam tangan _digital _yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. _Masih ada empat puluh lima menit lagi. _ "Tapi sebelumnya kita ke Fox dulu."

"Baik."

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke luar jendela sesaat sebelum taksi yang ditumpanginya bergerak perlahan meninggalkan rumah nomor sembilan, melihat Itachi melambaikan tangan padanya dengan Rufus di sebelahnya. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Sasuke diam-diam, berharap kakaknya akan menyukai hadiahnya—mengingat selama tujuhbelas tahun hidupnya ia nyaris belum pernah benar-benar memberikan sesuatu pada sang kakak kecuali selalu merepotkannya.

Sebuah getaran kecil yang berasal saku _jeans-_nya membuyarkan lamunan cowok itu. Sasuke berpaling dari jendela dan mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah senyum tipis mengambang di wajahnya ketika ia membaca nama yang tertera di layarnya.

_Sakura calling…_

.

.

Sementara itu, suasana yang _agak _berbeda terasa di ruang makan kediaman Shimura di _Root Hills._ Dua orang pria berbeda generasi duduk di depan sebuah meja makan panjang, menikmati sarapan mereka tanpa bicara. Yang terdengar hanya suara denting halus pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring porselen mahal. Sementara seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah itu berdiri bak patung di sudut, menunggu kalau-kalau salah satu tuannya membutuhkan bantuannya menuang air atau teh.

Suasana hening tersebut berlangsung beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya sang tuan besar, Danzou Shimura, meletakkan pisau dan garpu di atas piring, mengelap bibirnya yang keriput dengan serbet dan memecah keheningan dengan bertanya pada cucunya, "Pukul berapa _kereta_mu akan berangkat, Sai?"

Sai Shimura mengambil waktu mengunyah roti panggang dan menelannya sebelum menjawab dengan nada sopan, "Pukul sembilan."

"Hmm…" Pria tua itu mendesah pelan, mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesap isinya perlahan.

Hening lagi. Sembari melanjutkan sarapannya, Sai diam-diam mengawasi sang kakek. Sejak ia membicarakan rencana liburan musim panasnya pada Danzou beberapa minggu yang lalu, kakeknya itu tampaknya masih belum benar-benar setuju. Bagi sang kakek, rencana itu tidak aman dan terlalu beresiko—dengan kata lain, tidak sesuai standarnya. Pria itu bahkan menawarkan akan membiayai semua akomodasi liburan mereka, mulai dari biaya transportasi yang _terjamin_ dan biaya menginap di hotel berbintang. Tetapi Sai menolaknya. Ia sudah bisa menduga bagaimana reaksi ketiga sahabatnya jika mereka mendengar usulan sang kakek—mereka pasti akan menolak—dan Sai tidak ingin repot-repot membuat mereka tersinggung.

Keberuntungan berada di pihaknya ketika akhirnya Danzou setuju dan mengizinkannya berbuat sesuai keinginannya, tentu saja setelah melalui beberapa sesi perdebatan yang cukup alot. Meski begitu tetap saja Sai masih merasa was-was kakeknya itu bisa berubah pikiran sewaktu-waktu, dan kembali pada sikap otoriternya yang lama dengan memaksanya mengikuti semua kemauannya. Bisa repot nanti.

Selang beberapa lama, Danzou menurunkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja. "Salah satualumnus sekolah kita akan melakukan debut di Kiri. Kuharap kau bisa menghadiri pertunjukkannya mewakiliku, Nak."

"Baik, Kakek," jawab Sai lega. Tadinya ia sempat mengira kakeknya akan mencoba membujuknya lagi.

Danzou menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak percaya kau bahkan lebih keras kepala dibandingkan mendiang kakakmu, Sai."

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Kakek tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku dan teman-temanku sudah cukup besar. Kami bisa menjaga diri."

"Sebaiknya begitu." Danzou lalu beranjak dengan susah payah. Pelayan bergegas maju untuk menarikkan bangkunya. "Kakek sudah minta supir mengantarmu sampai stasiun, jadi kau tidak perlu memesan taksi." Ia diam sejenak, menatap cucu sematawayangnya dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang sudah dipenuhi kerut sebelum berkata, "Berhati-hatilah di Kiri."

"Aku mengerti." Sai mengawasi kakeknya berjalan dengan bertumpu pada tongkatnya menuju ruang kerjanya. Mendadak ia menyadari betapa ringkihnya pria yang dulu selalu ditakutinya itu. Sejak hubungannya dengan sang kakek membaik pasca terapinya dengan dokter Yakushi, Sai semakin merasa bahwa Danzou Shimura bukan seperti orang yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

Di balik reputasinya sebagai seniman besar yang terkenal angkuh, Danzou memiliki sisi lain dalam dirinya. Seorang pria kuat yang telah banyak ditempa oleh pahitnya hidup. Ia telah merasakan banyak kehilangan yang menyakitkan. Istrinya—nenek Sai—yang meninggal dalam usia belia saat melahirkan putra pertamanya, ayah Sai. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, selagi bersiap untuk menikmati masa tua dan menurunkan tampuk kekuasaannya di sekolah seni terbesar di Konoha pada putranya yang seorang pianis handal, tiba-tiba saja kecelakaan tragis merenggut putranya tersebut bersama menantunya. Seolah itu belum cukup, beberapa tahun kemudian cucu kesayangannya, Shin, juga meninggal karena sakit.

Maka wajar jika Danzou menjadi sangat protektif terhadap Sai yang kini menjadi pewaris tunggalnya dan memastikan cucunya tersebut tetap berada di jalan yang ia inginkan untuk meneruskan KAA suatu saat nanti. Dan penolakan Sai terhadap harapannya rupanya telah melemahkan pria itu. Adalah keputusan yang sulit ketika ia harus memilih antara sang cucu dan sekolah yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya dan keluarganya. Namun ternyata rasa sayangnya terhadap Sai mengalahkan keinginannya melindungi KAA—pria itu akhirnya mengalah dan memberi kebebasan pada Sai dengan resiko suatu hari KAA mungkin akan jatuh di tangan orang di luar keturunan Shimura.

Sai selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali memikirkan ini. Dan ada kalanya timbul keinginan untuk kembali ke KAA demi Danzou, tapi ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk KAA dan sang kakek meskipun ia tidak lagi bersekolah di sana—di samping karena ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada _Konoha High_ sehingga tidak rela meninggalkan sekolah barunya itu.

Dan sekarang rasa bersalah itu muncul lagi. Entah mengapa mendadak menjadi sangat berat bagi Sai meninggalkan kakeknya _sendirian _di Konoha.

"Kakek!" panggilnya sebelum Danzou benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan. Sai menyudahi sarapannya dan bergegas beranjak menghampiri sang kakek.

Danzou menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Hanya ingin mengantar Kakek ke ruang kerja," Sai meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di punggung kakeknya.

"Tidak perlu," Danzou menolak datar, "Kakek masih bisa jalan sendiri."

"Tentu saja Kakek masih bisa jalan sendiri," Sai tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin ngobrol sebentar sebelum berangkat."

Danzou menatap cucunya, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menolak. Ia membiarkan saja ketika Sai membimbingnya menuju ruang kerjanya sementara para pelayan mulai membereskan meja makan.

.

.

"Kau yakin tiketnya diletakkan di atas meja?" Iruka menanyai Naruto yang tengah sibuk berkutat di kamarnya yang bak kapal pecah.

"Yakin _banget, _Pap," sahut Naruto panik, melempar buku diktat aljabar yang baru dibongkarnya—siapa tahu tiket keretanya terselip di sana—ke tumpukan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai, "Tadi malam masih ada di sana kok!"

"Mungkin kau sudah menaruhnya di dalam tas, Naruto," usul Iruka.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh pada ayahnya. Wajahnya berkilau oleh keringat. "Tadi aku sudah mencarinya di tas, tapi di sana tidak ada. Dan aku yakin seratus persen belum memasukkannya ke sana."

"Bagaimana kalau di tempat lain?" tanya Iruka lagi. Ia sudah hafal betul kebiasaan putranya itu menyimpan barang-barang penting di tempat tak terduga dan melupakannya tak lama kemudian—dan kali ini pria itu cukup yakin Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. "Di sakumu bagaimana?"

Naruto merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dompet dan ponsel. Tapi tidak ada tiket. "Tidak ada." –Dan saat berikutnya ia mulai melempar-lempar barang lagi—kali ini ia mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya. "Mati aku kalau tiketnya hilang!"

Iruka baru saja hendak bergerak untuk mencari di meja _buffet _sekali lagi ketika terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah luar jendela. Naruto terlonjak kaget dan mengumpat ketika mengerling jam dinding. "Sasuke." –Ia lalu melongok ke jendela dan benar saja, sebuah taksi dengan Sasuke di dalamnya sudah menunggu di depan jalur masuk rumahnya. "Uh oh, gawat. Dia bakal ngamuk kalau tahu tiket keretaku hilang."

Naruto meninggalkan jendela untuk membongkar tempat tidurnya. "Tiket, tiket, tiket… di mana kau sebenarnya? Dasar sial… Pap, ketemu tidak?"

"Tidak ada di sini." Iruka menghela napas. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau telepon pihak stasiun. Barangkali saja mereka bisa memberikan gantinya."

Tetapi Naruto mengabaikan usulan ayahnya. Ia terlalu bernafsu mengobrak-abrik seprai tempat tidurnya, membuat ayahnya geleng-geleng kepala. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bel dari pintu depan. Tampaknya Sasuke sudah tidak sabar menunggunya dan memutuskan mengecek sendiri.

"Biar aku yang bukakan pintu." Iruka bergegas meninggalkan kamar untuk membukakan pintu bagi Sasuke sementara Naruto masih mencari tiketnya yang hilang entah ke mana. "Sasuke," sapanya saat mendapati Sasuke berdiri tak sabar di depan pintu.

Sasuke mengangguk sopan. "Naruto eh… sudah siap?"

"Er…" Iruka mengerling ke dalam rumah, "Dia sedang mencari tiketnya yang hilang. Sepertinya terselip entah di mana."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menghela napas keras. _Dasar idiot itu…_

Melihat tampang Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak senang, Iruka buru-buru menambahkan, "Sebentar lagi pasti ketemu. Kau mau menunggu sebentar?"

"Kalau boleh aku ingin memba—" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika mendadak matanya tertumbuk pada rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk. Secarik lembaran berwarna biru muda yang langsung dikenalinya sebagai tiket kereta mencuat dari sebuah sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan tali oranye. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela napas. "Kurasa tidak perlu, Paman. Tiketnya sudah ketemu," katanya sambil menunjuk rak sepatu.

Iruka menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan ikut menghela napas. "Naruto!" serunya.

"Bilang pada Sasuke sebentar lagi aku turun, Pap!" suara Naruto terdengar dari arah kamar.

"Tidak usah dicari lagi. Tiketnya ada di sepatumu!"

"Apa?" Terdengar suara langkah kaki bergedebukan menuruni tangga dan Naruto muncul tak lama kemudian, berantakan—dengan wajah berkilau oleh keringat dan rambut awut-awutan akibat terlalu sering diacak-acak saking frustasinya mencari si tiket yang hilang—Cowok itu langsung berseru dramatis begitu melihat benda yang sedari pagi dicarinya. "YA AMPUN, TERNYATA KAU ADA DI SANA!" Naruto menyambar tiketnya dan mengecupnya saking senangnya. "Kukira kau hilang, Naaak!"

"Dasar," dengus Sasuke.

Seolah baru menyadari Sasuke ada di sana, Naruto berseru padanya juga, "Oh Sasuke, kau penyelamat hidup!" Naruto menyambar Sasuke dan memeluknya—membuat sahabatnya itu tercekik—dan baru melepasnya ketika Sasuke mendorongnya mundur. Naruto nyengir lebar. Di belakang mereka, Iruka geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas. Keretanya sebentar lagi berangkat," Sasuke mengingatkannya.

"Oki doki!" Naruto baru saja melompat hendak kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil tas, tetapi langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik pada Sasuke, menyorongkan tiketnya. "Pegangkan ini, Saske. Takutnya nanti aku meninggalkannya di atas."

Sasuke menyambar tiket dari tangan Naruto. "Cepatlah."

Naruto lantas bergegas masuk kembali menuju ruang keluarga di mana ia meletakkan barang-barangnya.

"Maafkan dia," kata Iruka pada Sasuke, "Naruto memang suka lupa menyimpan barang. Mungkin maksudnya meletakkan tiketnya di sana supaya langsung menemukannya begitu akan memakai sepatu."

"Yeah…" Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Naruto kembali dengan menggendong ransel besar di punggungnya dan sebuah tas gitar. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat pemandangan itu. "Kau mau membawa gitar?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga," sahut Naruto, nyengir. Setelah mengenakan sepatunya, ia lalu berpaling pada ayahnya seraya menyampirkan tali tas gitarnya di bahu. "Pap, aku berangkat sekarang!"

"Ya, ya. Jaga diri baik-baik." Iruka menepuk-nepuk lengan putranya sebelum kemudian mengikuti kedua remaja itu ke beranda dan mengawasi mereka melintasi jalur masuk menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu.

Naruto menyimpan ransel dan tas gitarnya di bagasi bersama ransel besar Sasuke sebelum menyamankan diri di bangku belakang. "Sudah menghubungi Sakura dan Sai?" ia menanyai Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Sakura sudah ada di stasiun sekarang," jawab Sasuke sembari mengerling jam tangannya. "Sai sebentar lagi berangkat."

"Baiklah…" Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah si cowok pirang sekali lagi, jelas sangat antusias dengan perjalanan liburan ke luar kota perdananya kali ini. Sebelum kendaraan yang membawa mereka mulai bergerak menjauhi _Fox, _Naruto cepat-cepat membuka jendela untuk berpamitan untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada sang ayah. "Pap jangan merindukan aku, ya!" serunya.

Di beranda, Iruka hanya tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangan. Pria bercodet di hidung itu masih berdiri di sana sampai taksi yang membawa putranya menghilang di ujung jalan. Tampaknya musim panas kali ini akan terasa sepi bagi Iruka Umino tanpa Naruto. Meski demikian, ia sangat berharap Naruto menikmati liburannya.

.

.

Sementara itu di stasiun Konoha, Sakura yang sudah datang hampir satu jam sebelum jam keberangkatan duduk di salah satu bangku di tunggu penumpang bersama ibu dan pamannya, Kakashi Hatake. Gadis itu tampaknya sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia bolak-balik mengerling jam besar yang terpasang di salah satu dinding putih ruangan itu atau melongok ke peron seakan berharap segera melihat kereta yang akan membawanya ke pelabuhan datang sewaktu-waktu.

Dua puluh menit sebelum jam keberangkatan, kereta yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang. Namun kegairahannya dalam sekejap berubah menjadi kegelisahan saat ketiga sahabatnya belum juga menampakkan batang hidung mereka.

"Tenang saja. Masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum kereta berangkat," Kakashi berusaha menenangkan keponakannya yang tak hentinya berjalan hilir mudik.

"Lima belas menit," Sakura mengoreksi.

"Lima belas menit," Kakashi mengangguk setuju. Senyum geli terpampang di wajahnya melihat tingkah tak sabaran sang keponakan.

"Mereka pasti datang, Sayang. Tadi Sasuke sudah bilang dia dan Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan, bukan?" timpal Azami, menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya, "Duduklah dulu."

Masih dengan tampang tak puas, gadis itu akhirnya menurut dan duduk di samping ibunya. Matanya sejenak mengawasi para penumpang lain yang mulai naik ke kereta di peron, sebelum beralih ke pintu masuk, berharap ketiga cowok itu segera menampakkan diri. Sakura sedang mempertimbangkan akan menelepon Sasuke lagi—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya semenjak pagi—ketika dua dari tiga orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya muncul.

Sasuke dan Naruto, masing-masing membawa ransel besar di punggung—dan tambahan sebuah tas gitar yang dibawa Naruto. Cowok pirang itu melambaikan tangan penuh semangat begitu melihatnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Benar kan, mereka pasti datang," kata Azami sambil berdiri menyambut kedua sahabat putrinya. Di sampingnya, Kakashi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian telat!" semprot Sakura cemberut. Jarinya menuding.

"Hn. Itu karena Naruto kehilangan tiketnya. Dia harus membongkar kamarnya dulu," kata Sasuke, sama sekali menghiraukan Naruto yang langsung memprotesnya—_"Aku tidak menghilangkannya! Aku hanya lupa di mana menyimpannya!"_—Ia mengangguk sopan pada Azami dan Kakashi, menyapa mereka, "Bibi Azami, Pak Hatake."

"Sai belum datang?" tanya Naruto sambil celingukan, ketika menyadari seorang lagi dari mereka yang masih absen.

"Belum," gerutu Sakura, kelihatan tidak begitu senang. "Kuharap dia segera datang atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta."

Di belakangnya, Azami tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kalian simpan dulu barang-barang di kereta sembari menunggu Sai, hm?" ia mengusulkan, mengerling ransel besar yang disandang Sasuke dan Naruto di punggung, "Tas Nak Sasuke dan Naruto kelihatannya berat sekali."

"Ide bagus!" Naruto langsung setuju. Bahunya memang sudah terasa pegal karena terbebani tas. Terlebih ia membawa tas gitar yang juga tak kalah berat.

Rombongan kecil itu lantas bergerak menuju peron empat di mana kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi telah menunggu. Setelah menemukan gerbong yang benar, mereka bergegas naik—Kakashi dengan baik hati mengangkatkan _travel bag _Sakura yang lumayan berat ke atas kereta—Bangku mereka berada tepat di tengah gerbong, di sebelah bangku yang ditempati suami istri paruh baya, yang jika ditilik dari obrolan mereka, hendak menjenguk anak mereka yang tengah berkuliah di Kiri sekalian menghabiskan waktu cuti sang suami di sana.

"Trims, Pamanku yang baik…" ucap Sakura sambil nyengir ketika Kakashi baru saja menyimpankan _travel bag-_nya di rak barang yang berada tepat di atas bangku.

"Sama-sama, keponakanku yang baik…" balas Kakashi, tersenyum. Ia berpaling pada Naruto yang tampak kesulitan menjejalkan tas gitarnya di rak. "Butuh bantuan dengan itu, Naruto?"

"Oh, yeah. Trims, Pak Hatake," ucap Naruto penuh kelegaan ketika Kakashi yang bertubuh lebih jangkung darinya dengan mudah mendorong tas besar itu dengan aman ke bagian rak yang lebih dalam.

"Berniat unjuk kebolehan di Kiri, eh, Naruto?" Kakashi melempar seringai kecil pada salah satu siswanya tersebut.

Naruto menanggapi dengan menggaruk belakang kepala pirangnya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir lebar. "Pak Hatake tahu saja."

Kakashi terkekeh. "Karena dulu mendiang ayah Sakura juga suka begitu setiap kali pergi ke Kiri," ujarnya seraya melirik sang keponakan yang rupanya tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tertarik. "Dulu waktu ayah dan ibumu baru menikah, mereka berbulan madu di Kiri. Waktu itu mereka belum cukup mapan, jadi seperti kalian sekarang, mereka berangkat ke sana sebagai _backpacker. _Menurutnya, selain dikenal sebagai kota dengan penduduk yang sangat menghargai seni dalam bentuk apa pun, Kiri adalah kota yang romantis. Jadi dia membawa gitarnya, selain sebagai alat mencari uang tambahan untuk berlibur—ayahmu sama sekali tidak malu mengamen, meskipun di sekolahnya dulu dia terkenal sebagai pemain band—juga untuk merayu ibumu."

"Aaw…" Sakura memekik girang. Pipinya merona merah muda. "Aku sudah tahu dari dulu kalau ayahku itu _so sweet…_ Aah… Aku juga ingin ada _pria _yang memainkan gitar untukku seperti yang dilakukan ayah pada ibu. Pasti romantis…"

"Tenang saja, Sakura," cetus Naruto sambil menepuk dada, "Nanti aku pasti akan memainkan gitarku untukmu."

Sakura membuang mukanya, berpura-pura cemberut. "Kalau Naruto aku tidak mau!"

"Hee? Sakura, kejamnya…"

Sakura terkikik.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedari tadi mau tidak mau mendengarkan percakapan mereka selagi menaruh ranselnya di bangku, mendadak _mood-_nya berubah jelek. Mengapa dari semua hal yang diinginkan Sakura dari seorang cowok adalah _bisa main gitar_? –karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa memainkan alat musik sialan itu! Ia malah bisa dibilang buta nada!

.

.

"Perlu saya ambilkan troli, Tuan?" seorang pria berseragam abu-abu gelap berlabel keluarga Shimura itu bertanya sopan setelah menurunkan sebuah _travel bag _berukuran kecil dari dalam bagasi mobil mewah di depan pintu utama Stasiun Konoha.

Cowok berambut gelap yang baru saja turun dari pintu belakang mobil tersebut menaikkan posisi ransel di punggungnya, lalu tersenyum sopan pada supir pribadi kakeknya. "Ah, tidak usah—biar aku yang membawanya sendiri, Hyo." Sai menarik gagang tasnya. "Terimakasih. Sekarang kau boleh pulang."

Sang supir membungkuk kecil. "Selamat menikmati liburan musim panas, Tuan. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Aa." Melempar senyum terakhir pada pria itu, Sai lalu berbalik pergi sambil menyeret _travel bag-_nya ke arah peron –ke tempat di mana teman-temannya sudah menunggu. Mudah-mudahan saja mereka tidak mengamuk atas keterlambatannya yang jauh melewati waktu perjanjian.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sai untuk menemukan kereta yang dimaksudkan dalam tiketnya. Serombongan orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu peron sudah cukup memberitahunya jika ia tidak salah. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi—dan karena pengumuman keberangkatan kereta sudah berkumandang ke seantero stasiun—Sai bergegas menyeret _travel bag-_nya menuju peron tersebut.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" seru Sai mengatasi suara bising stasiun ketika ia sudah dekat.

Ketiga sahabatnya dan juga dua orang dewasa yang bersama mereka kontan menoleh ke arahnya datang. Ekspresi mereka bermacam-macam. Azami dan Kakashi menyambutnya dengan senyum ala orang dewasa yang membuatnya tidak enak hati karena—merasa seperti—sudah membuat mereka menunggu lama. Sasuke, seperti biasa, tampak cuek. Naruto langsung melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat, ketara sekali lega melihatnya datang. Tetapi Sakura lah yang pertama kali menemukan suara,

"Sai lamaaa!" protesnya sambil cemberut. "Perjanjiannya kan setengah jam yang lalu."

"Maafkan aku," kata Sai, seraya menyunggingkan senyum menyesal, "Tadi ada perlu sedikit dengan kakekku. Maaf, ya?"

"Yah, terlambat lebih baik daripada tidak datang sama sekali, kan?" kata Naruto membesarkan hati.

"Sakura memang tidak sabaran," Azami menggoda putrinya. "Kuharap nanti putriku yang manja ini tidak akan merepotkan kalian."

"Ibu…" Sakura memprotes lagi. Pipinya digembungkan. Azami hanya menanggapi dengan tawa kecil, seraya membelai-belai lengan putrinya yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh lebih jangkung darinya dengan penuh sayang.

"Oh, Bibi tenang saja. Kami akan selalu menjaga Sakura di Kiri!" cetus Naruto—seperti biasa—penuh percaya diri.

Azami tersenyum padanya, lalu berpaling pada Sai yang meminta diri untuk menaikkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kereta dibantu Sasuke. Naruto menyusul mereka tak lama kemudian, memberikan waktu pada Sakura untuk berpamitan pada ibu dan pamannya.

"Ibu, aku pergi sekarang," pamit Sakura seraya memeluk ibunya hangat.

"Jaga diri baik-baik di sana, Sakura," Azami membelai punggung putrinya.

Sebenarnya ia masih tidak rela Sakura pergi terlalu jauh dari pengawasannya walaupun hanya beberapa minggu saja. Tetapi karena tampaknya Sakura sungguh-sungguh menginginkan liburan ini—dan Kakashi juga sudah meyakinkannya bahwa Sakura sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri—maka ia dengan berat hati mengizinkan. Meskipun tentu saja, ia tidak sepenuhnya melepaskan Sakura tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa. Ia sudah membicarakan ini dengan Yamato dan pria itu setuju—bahkan dengan senang hati—_menjaga _Sakura selama gadis itu berlibur di sana. Lagipula, Sakura sendiri yang mengusulkan ini supaya ibunya tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Beritahu Ibu kalau kau sudah bertemu Yamato, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk di atas bahu ibunya. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan langsung telepon ibu jika sudah bertemu Yamato. Dia sudah janji akan menjemput di pelabuhan Kiri."

Azami mengangguk. "Jangan keluar rumah larut malam, jangan terlalu lama panas-panasan, jangan main terlalu jauh—"

"Ibu…" Sakura memprotes lagi yang langsung disambut tawa kecil ibunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Yang penting kau bisa menjaga dirimu di kota asing itu, Nak. Berhati-hatilah."

"Aku tahu…" Sakura lalu berpaling pada Kakashi, memeluk pria itu juga. "Kakashi, tolong jagakan ibu untukku."

"Aah…" Kakashi menepuk-nepuk lembut belakang kepala keponakannya yang terbungkus topi woll merah. "Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan, Sakura."

"Trims," Sakura melepaskan diri dari Kakashi, lalu berbalik menuju pintu kereka dan melompat naik untuk bergabung dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu di bangku mereka. Sakura melompat melewati Sasuke dan duduk di tempatnya tepat di sisi jendela. "Sudah siap liburan, teman-teman?" tanyanya penuh semangat pada ketiga cowok itu.

"Yeah…" sahut Naruto yang duduk tepat di depannya antusias. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Kiri."

"Sasuke," Sakura menyikut Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, tertawa, "Jangan bertampang jutek begitu dong. Semangat sedikit!"

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Sakura mengabaikan reaksi dingin Sasuke dan berpaling pada jendela. Ibu dan pamannya melambaikan tangan dari peron. Sakura balas melambai. Tak lama setelah terdengar pintu kereta ditutup, kereta yang membawa mereka perlahan mulai bergerak meninggalkan peron, meninggalkan Azami dan Kakashi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh sementara kereta menjauhi Stasiun Konoha.

"Akhirnya…" pekik Sakura gembira.

.

.

"Kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Kakashi seraya mengawasi ketika kereta yang membawa keponakannya mulai bergerak.

"Sedikit," Azami mengakui, sembari melambaikan tangan pada sang putri yang duduk di sisi jendela kereta. "Tapi kan kau sendiri yang meyakinkanku bahwa tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan, bukan?"

Kakashi terkekeh kecil. "Maksudku, apa kau tidak khawatir meninggalkan Sakura bersama tiga anak lelaki itu?"

Azami menoleh cepat pada Kakashi, memandangnya dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. "Maksudmu Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai?" –lalu tawanya pun pecah. "Oh, tidak, Kakashi. Aku tidak khawatir. Aku sangat percaya pada anak-anak itu, kalau itu yang kau maskudkan. Sakura juga mempercayai teman-temannya, seharusnya memang tidak ada keraguan lagi. Lagipula di sana ada Yamato."

"Yah…" Kakashi berkata dengan nada ringan seraya mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Mereka masih berdiri di sana sampai kereta yang membawa Sakura dan ketiga sahabatnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Omong-omong," kata Kakashi ketika keduanya sudah meninggalkan peron dan menuju lapangan parkir tempat wagon Azami diparkirkan. "Ini hanya mengandai-andai saja—seandainya kau harus memilih dari ketiga anak lelaki itu untuk menjadi menantumu, siapa yang paling kau sukai?"

Sekali lagi Azami tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan adik iparnya. "Apakah sekarang sindrom _ayah overprotektif _mulai menjangkitimu, Kakashi? Barusan kau bertanya apakah aku khawatir, lalu sekarang… apa kau yang sebenarnya khawatir, hm? Kau khawatir anak-anak itu akan mengambil Sakura darimu?"

"_Well…_" Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sakura itu keponakan yang paling aku sayangi, Azami, kau tahu itu—dan dia sudah seperti putriku. Aku hanya penasaran apa kau pernah memikirkan masa depannya? Karena… yah… meskipun aku sering menggodanya tentang cowok-cowok, rasanya membayangkan Sakura berpacaran—_sedikit tidak rela._" –Kakashi mengabaikan gelak tawa Azami—"Jadi, berhubung kau paling mempercayai ketiga pemuda itu dibandingkan yang lain, siapa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Entahlah…" sahut Azami setelah tawanya mereda, "Aku menyukai tiga-tiganya. Naruto pemuda yang baik, menyenangkan dan selalu membuat Sakura tertawa. Dia juga sangat berbakat dan bersemangat, mengingatkanku pada mendiang ayah Sakura. Sai… dia anak yang manis dan sopan. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Sakura kelihatannya senang sekali pergi-pergi dengannya." Azami mengambil napas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Sasuke lain lagi. Anak itu tidak terlalu banyak bicara, jadi aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang anak itu kecuali bahwa dia sangat tampan." Wanita itu tertawa kecil, "Dan entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan ikatan emosional yang kuat antara Sakura dengan anak itu. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti—Tapi aku cukup menyukai Sasuke. Dia anak yang baik. Ah, aku tidak bisa memutuskan."

"Hmm…" Kepala Kakashi terangguk-angguk. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kunci mobil ketika mereka sudah tiba di sisi wagon Azami.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan masa depan Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau mengkhawatirkan masa depanmu sendiri dengan Rin, hm?" goda wanita berambut merah gelap itu. "Sudah menentukan tanggalnya?"

Pertanyaan Azami dengan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi dari Sakura.

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

_Maaf semuanya karena telat apdet. __J_

_Sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya dan aku sengaja nyuri waktu buat ngelanjutin ini. Sebenarnya ini juga belum selesai, tapi berhubung udah lumayan panjang jadi dicicil apdet aja dulu kali yah. Dan mudah-mudahan waktu masuk gerbong jiwa nanti ada waktu luang—Aku udah gak betah di sini, toloooong… Pingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Bandung._

_Makasih buat yang udah ngikutin dan mereview cerita ini sampe sejauh ini. Yang mau repot-repot mengulas chapter demi chapter, aku ucapin makasih banget. Buat dukungannya, buat doanya, buat semuanya. Maafin author yg gak becus ini. __J_


	94. Chapter 93

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak kereta berangkat, Sakura nyaris tidak menyadarinya. Sejak tadi gadis berambut merah muda itu terlalu asyik menyerocos tentang Kiri pada Naruto. Ini memang bukan kali pertama bagi Sakura pergi ke kota itu—ia dan keluarganya pernah ke sana untuk berlibur bertahun-tahun silam—begitu juga dengan Sai dan Sasuke. Sementara bagi Naruto, liburan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Tentu saja cowok itu menjadi sangat antusias dan penasaran tentang kota asing itu. Namun tampaknya cowok itu kurang berminat membaca buku _tour guide _yang dipinjamkan Sakura untuknya.

Yah, Naruto Uzumaki memang bukan tipe yang bisa berkawan akrab dengan buku—kecuali jika teramat sangat terpaksa—kontras dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Pokoknya kau pasti bakal sangat menyukai Kiri, Naruto! Aku jamin deh!" Sakura mengakhiri monolognya dengan penuh semangat.

Kedua mata biru Naruto berbinar antusias. "Ah, rasanya aku jadi tidak sabar lagi. Satu-satunya yang aku tahu tentang Kiri, katanya—tepatnya sih, kata Kiba—di sana banyak cewek cantiknya. Apalagi di sana banyak pantai. Pasti—"

"Haish, dasar cowok!" Sakura menyela perkataan Naruto dengan menendang kakinya, tahu betul apa yang dimaksudkan cowok pirang itu—sesuatu yang nakal.

"_Ouch!_" Naruto meringis, berlagak kesakitan sambil menggosok-gosok kakinya. "Tapi memang benar, kan?" lanjut Naruto kemudian, melirik Sai minta dukungan, "Benar kan, Sai?—cowok _playboy _ini pasti tahu banyak."

Di sampingnya, Sai tertawa kecil. "Yeah… kurasa kau tidak akan dikecewakan."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura cemberut, lalu menghela napas. "Haah… Terserah deh. Yang jelas aku tidak mau berjalan dengan cowok-cowok yang matanya jelalatan melihat cewek berbikini."

"Eeh!" Naruto berseru dramatis, membuat Sakura terkikik.

"Tapi rasanya ada satu orang di antara cowok-cowok itu yang tidak akan tertarik," kata Sai kalem, seraya melayangkan pandang pada satu orang yang sedari tadi tidak melibatkan diri dalam obrolan, Sasuke Uchiha. "Dan kurasa orang itu tidak akan keberatan menemanimu jalan-jalan," lanjutnya dalam suara rendah, menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti saat mengerling Sakura—Gadis itu pura-pura tidak mendengar atau melihat apa pun, memilih saat itu untuk menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke bergeming, sama sekali tidak menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga sahabatnya saat itu. Kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada. Bagian depan rambut gelapnya terjatuh ke depan, sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat.

Naruto yang penasaran kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya itu. Tak ada reaksi. "Dia tidur rupanya," ujarnya sambil nyengir. Naruto baru saja hendak membangunkan Sasuke dengan menepuk bahunya ketika Sakura menghalangi tangannya.

"Jangan," ujarnya cepat-cepat dalam suara rendah, "Biarkan saja. Mungkin dia agak bosan." Gadis itu menatap wajah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas, tak bisa menahan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Sejak dulu Sakura selalu berpendapat Sasuke adalah makhluk imut kalau ia sedang tidur, benar-benar berbeda dengan saat cowok itu terjaga—bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyukai Sasuke yang terjaga.

Naruto menghela napas saat kembali menghenyakkan diri ke bangkunya. "Ya ampun… Liburannya baru saja mulai dan Sasuke sudah bosan duluan?"

"Lebih baik bosan sekarang, dari pada nanti," komentar Sai seraya mengambil _gadget_ dari dalam sakunya, menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone. _"Beritahu aku kalau kita sudah sampai." Dan tak lama, Sai sudah tenggelam dalam keasyikannya sendiri mendengarkan musik favoritnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura juga sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku. Jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas deretan tombol-tombol pada benda itu.

Menyadari kawan-kawannya sudah asyik sendiri dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Naruto memutuskan untuk—tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa—membaca _tour guide_-nya lagi. Namun tak lama kemudian ia akhirnya menyerah—membaca dalam kereta membuat kepalanya pusing—lalu jatuh tertidur.

.

.

"Ini dia buketnya. Silakan…" Ino Yamanaka, dengan wajah penuh senyum mengangsurkan sebuket besar mawar merah yang baru saja selesai ia rangkai di atas meja konter.

"Ah, iya…" pelanggannya, seorang pria muda berkacamata yang baru saja melakukan transaksinya di kasir buru-buru memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke dalam saku celana sebelum mengambil buket dari tangan Ino. Sejenak ia memeriksa buket itu sebelum melempar senyum puas pada gadis pirang di seberang meja konter. "Terimakasih banyak, Nona."

"Untuk pacarnya, ya?" goda Ino dengan nada antusias.

Pria itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Sebenarnya untuk istriku."

"Oh!" Ino mengerling kartu di tangan pelanggannya. "Ulangtahun pernikahan?"

"Begitulah…" Dengan anggukan sopan dan ucapan terimakasih terakhir, pria itu lalu meninggalkan toko menuju sebuah wagon yang diparkirkan di sisi jalan tak jauh dari toko bunga Yamanaka.

Ino merosot di atas meja konter yang dingin begitu pria itu pergi, menghela napas. Senyum yang sebelum ini terpasang di wajahnya entang ke mana perginya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika _ia_ yang diberi bunga, pikirnya muram. Sesuatu yang romantis—dan menyenangkan—semacam itu rasanya sudah lama sekali berlalu semenjak ia berpisah dengan Idate—dan Sai.

Bukannya Ino mengharapkan dirinya punya pacar sekarang ini—yah, sepertinya ia sudah pasrah akan nasibnya men_jomblo _setiap musim panas—gadis itu hanya merasa agak bosan. Barangkali tidak akan terlalu membosankan seandainya saja ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan melakukan hal lain yang lebih seru ketimbang menjaga toko yang sepertinya sudah dilakukannya seumur hidup.

Misalnya saja latihan band.

Tapi masalahnya Shikamaru dan Chouji memutuskan untuk menunda dulu latihan dan melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan mereka: bekerja paruh waktu di toko serba ada di pusat kota!—_Ya, ampun…_ Ino tidak bisa membayangkan Shikamaru mau merelakan waktu tidurnya seharian dengan berkutat dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti menyusun berkotak-kotak _tampon _di rak pajangan.

Dan Ino baru saja berpikir akan menelepon Sakura dan mengajaknya ber-_window shopping _ ketika ia teringat sahabatnya itu pastilah sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kiri hari ini bersama Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai.

_Haah… _kadang-kadang Ino _cemburu _pada ketiga cowok itu karena kedekatan mereka dengan Sakura. Ia merasa seakan mereka sudah merebut sahabatnya darinya, meskipun tentu saja ia tahu kalau itu sama sekali tidak benar. Dan Sakura berhak untuk berteman dengan siapa pun termasuk ketiga cowok itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana sebalnya Ino, ia tidak berhak memonopoli Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri. Benar, kan?

Sekali lagi menghela napas berat, Ino meraih gelas limun dinginnya dari sisi meja konter dan menghirup cairan manis-asam-segar di dalamnya dengan malas-malasan sambil memandang berkeliling toko bunganya yang sepi. Kedua orangtuanya sedang keluar menghadiri acara yang diadakan oleh Hyuuga Grup, tempat ayahnya bekerja. Jadi praktis dirinya lah yang menjadi penanggung jawab di toko itu.

Seorang pegawai toko tampak sedang mengajari dua orang remaja yang bekerja paruh waktu di sana—pasti anak baru, karena Ino belum pernah melihat mereka sebelum ini—cara merawat bunga potong agar tahan lama di deretan rak yang memajang bunga krisan yang berwarna-warni. Sepasang pengunjung paruh baya sedang memilih-milih di rak lily, ditemani seorang pegawai lain yang kelewat bersemangat. Sementara cowok yang biasa mengantar-antar pesanan _delivery _sepertinya sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Sekarang ini ia sedang tebar pesona dengan gadis yang menjaga kasir—dan itu berarti posisi mereka dekat dengan Ino sehingga gadis itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata gombal menggelikan yang dilontarkan cowok itu.

Ino sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di tempat.

Suara denting yang berasal dari pintu masuk toko mengalihkan perhatian gadis _blonde _itu. Ino otomatis menurunkan gelasnya dan menegakkan diri, bersiap menyambut pelanggannya selayaknya pemilik toko yang baik.

"Selamat datang di _Yamanaka Flo—_" kata-kata Ino terputus di tengah jalan begitu ia melihat siapa yang datang. Hatinya mencelos. Ini jelas bukanlah kunjungan yang ia harapkan.

Seorang gadis berambut oranye cerah panjang melangkah ke dalam toko. Senyum ceria mengembang di wajahnya begitu ia melihat Ino dan langsung menghampiri konter. "Halo, Ino!" sapa Sasame Fuuma cerah.

"Hai, Sasame," balas Ino dengan senyuman yang setengah dipaksakan, "Kau ingin cari bunga?"

Sasame memandangi deretan rak bunga di depan kaca etalase sebelum menjawab, "Um… mungkin tidak hari ini, Ino." Ia kembali memandang Ino yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku kebetulan lewat sini, jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir sebentar," tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingung Ino.

"Oh…" Ino tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Tampaknya ia masih belum bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya atas kedatangan Sasame yang begitu mendadak. Bukan berarti Ino tidak menyukai gadis itu atau apa. Berada di angkatan yang sama di sekolah, mengikuti beberapa kelas yang sama, juga sama-sama bergabung di klub musik sudah cukup bagi Ino mengenali Sasame sebagai gadis yang cukup menyenangkan. Penuh semangat, sedikit tomboy tapi manis dengan caranya sendiri. Bukan tipikal gadis yang suka cari-cari masalah seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya di _squad cheers_.

Hanya saja kenyataan bahwa Sasame sekarang jadian dengan Sai yang notabene mantan pacarnya membuatnya sedikit… canggung. Meskipun tampaknya Sasame tidak tahu menahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sai dulu—dan Ino tidak bisa membayangkan situasi tidak enak macam apa yang bakal terjadi seandainya Sasame tahu. Bisa saja gadis itu membencinya habis-habisan seperti yang biasanya dilakukan cewek kebanyakan: membenci mantan pacar cowoknya.

"Kau mau limun?" Ino menawari Sasame kemudian, berusaha mengatasi kecanggungannya. "Pagi ini ibuku memanggang kue almond yang enak sekali. Kau mau coba?"

"Ah, lain kali saja," sahut Sasame, "Aku ada keperluan lain setelah ini."

"Oh," kata Ino lagi, tak tahu harus merasa kecewa atau lega.

"Apa Shikamaru sudah memberitahumu sesuatu soal band?" Sasame tiba-tiba terlihat begitu antusias.

Ino kembali mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Beritahu soal apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasame mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas konter dan berbisik di telinga Ino. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat puas. "Musim panas ini aku bergabung di band kalian. _Rhythm guitar, _dan _backing vocal-_mu."

Ino pastilah ternganga seperti orang tolol saking terkejutnya saat itu karena ia mendengar Sasame mengikik. _Ini tidak adil!—_pikirnya geram. Bisa-bisanya Shikamaru memasukkan personil lain tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu!

Eh, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya Shikamaru memang pernah bicara soal personel baru untuk menggantikan Naruto dan Sai yang absen. Tapi kan tetap saja… —dan dari semua orang yang bisa dipilihnya, kenapa harus pacar Sai sih?

"Menyenangkan, ya? Musim panas ini kita bakal sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dan berkeliling Konoha. Shikamaru bilang mungkin kita akan tur ke kelab-kelab di luar kota juga! Rasanya sudah tidak sabar—"

"Bagaimana dengan _The Glossy_?" Ino menyelanya cepat.

Senyum di wajah Sasame sedikit memudar. Gadis itu menghela napas sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Kami vakum dulu untuk sementara. Yah… karena musim panas ini lebih dari separuh personil punya urusan masing-masing. Sai juga…" tambahnya agak murung.

Ino merasakan hatinya mencelos. Ini dia yang paling dikhawatirkannya—Sasame mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal Sai, membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Sai akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya di Kiri dengan teman-temannya," lanjut Sasame dengan seulas senyum agak masam di bibirnya. "…dan Sakura Haruno. Padahal pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kami bisa melewatkan musim panas bersama-sama, bukan? Maksudku, ini kan bulan pertama kami—"

"Aku mengerti," Ino menyelanya lagi. Entah mengapa Ino tidak menyukai cara Sasame menyebut nama Sakura. "Pasti sangat berat. Kau mengantarnya berangkat pagi ini?" ia tak bisa menahan diri bertanya.

Kali ini giliran Sasame yang mengangkat alisnya. "Dari mana kau—Ah! Tentu saja. Pasti Sakura yang memberitahumu, kan? Tidak. Aku tidak mengantarnya ke stasiun. Sai tidak memperbolehkanku." Pipinya bersemu merah. "Sai bilang, bisa-bisa nanti dia melanggar janjinya pada Naruto dan Sasuke liburan ke Kiri kalau aku mengantar. Katanya, dia takut tidak akan tega meninggalkanku. Tapi Sai sudah berjanji akan meneleponku setiap hari. Manis, ya, Sai itu?"

Ino menyesal sudah bertanya. "E—eh… Iya. Sepertinya."

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku sudah bicara melantur," Sasame tertawa malu-malu. Ia lalu mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Ino. Sampai ketemu saat latihan nanti. Omong-omong, kau kelihatan cantik dengan rambut pendek begitu." Sasame melempar senyum lebar untuk terakhir kalinya pada Ino, sebelum berbalik menuju pintu utama toko.

Sejenak Ino mengawasi Sasame berlari-lari kecil ke sisi jalan dari balik etalase tokonya. Rambut oranye-nya yang panjang berayun di punggungnya seiring dengan langkah kakinya, tampak mencolok di atas warna merah menyala kaus kutung tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan. Tak lama kemudian sebuah taksi menepi dan Sasame bergegas naik.

Ino menenggak habis sisa limunnya dan memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut setelah Sasame pergi. Ia hanya bisa berharap keadaan tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk saat latihan band nanti. Dan lebih dari itu, ia berharap bisa segera mengatasi sedikit _rasa _yang masih tersisa untuk Sai.

Astaga… Ada apa dengannya? Padahal sebelumnya Ino tidak pernah kesulitan melupakan mantan-mantannya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Idate!

Getaran kecil yang berasal dari saku celana pendek yang dikenakannya menyentakkan gadis itu dari lamunan. Dengan malas-malasan Ino merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya, berpikir barangkali ibunya yang mengingatkannya untuk mengorder pada pemasok bunga untuk pesanan acara pernikahan minggu depan atau apa. Rupanya bukan.

Punggungnya yang semula melengkung tanpa semangat langsung menegak, begitu pula dengan senyum lebar yang langsung muncul di bibirnya begitu melihat nama Sakura muncul di layar. Namun baru saja Ino hendak membuka _email _yang dikirimkan sahabatnya itu, lagi-lagi dentang pintu toko mengalihkan perhatiannya… dan kembali membuatnya terkejut dengan kemunculan pelanggan tak terduga.

_Dia datang lagi._

"Bukankah kau seharusnya menyambut pelanggan dengan ramah, Yamanaka?" tegur Shino Aburame dengan suara datar. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di dalam saku jaketnya sementara cowok paling jangkung di kelas dua itu menatap Ino dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Ah, kurasa kau kehilangan _manner-_mu karena terlalu terkejut melihatku."

Ino menghela napas.Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

Sakura memandang penuh gairah ke luar jendela kereta. Pemandangan di luar sudah mulai berubah. Pemandangan yang tadinya didominasi oleh warna hijau pepohonan dan hamparan ladang yang menjadi ciri khas daerah pinggiran Konoha, kini digantikan oleh pemandangan laut yang biru. Dengan ombak yang memecah di batu-batu karang di bawah tebing, burung-burung camar yang beterbangan di atasnya mencari ikan, belum lagi suara-suara khas tepi laut yang meskipun bercampur dengan suara mesin kereta masih bisa membuat gadis bermata hijau itu terpesona.

Musim panas yang sebenarnya sudah ada di depan mata.

Sakura kemudian menoleh pada ketiga sahabatnya. Naruto masih tertidur dengan wajah menempel pada kaca jendela yang dingin, begitu pula dengan Sasuke—cowok berambut gelap itu masih dengan posisi semula bersedekap dengan kepala tertunduk. Hanya Sai yang masih terjaga. Ia sudah melepas _earphone _dari telinganya.

"Sepertinya sudah hampir sampai," katanya.

"Yah," Sakura melirik jam tangannya, "Mestinya memang tidak lama lagi kita sampai di stasiun berikutnya."

Sakura dan Sai lantas segera membangunkan Sasuke dan Naruto begitu kereta sudah mendekati stasiun—yang juga merupakan pemberhentian terakhir kereta dengan rute itu. Para penumpang mulai bergerak menurunkan barang-barang mereka dan rak di atas bangku untuk bersiap turun, begitu pula dengan keempat remaja itu. Sasuke yang masih terkantuk-kantuk hampir sama menjatuhkan _travel bag _Sakura di atas kepalanya sendiri ketika ia membantu gadis itu menurunkan barangnya. Kepalanya mungkin sudah benjol besar kalau saja Sai—yang saat itu posisinya paling dekat—tidak membantunya menahan tas yang ternyata lumayan berat itu—_Ini cewek bawaannya apa sih?_

Beruntung, stasiun tidak begitu penuh hari itu, meskipun tidak bisa dibilang sepi juga. Setidaknya mereka tidak harus berdesakan di peron dan menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan bus yang akan membawa mereka ke pelabuhan.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi bukanlah angkutan ternyaman sejauh ini. Tidak seperti di kereta yang sejuk, di dalam bus udara musim panas yang bersuhu tinggi benar-benar terasa—ditambah lagi sepertinya pendingin udara dalam bus rusak—Dalam sekejap saja mereka sudah mandi keringat.

Menyerah pada udara panas, Sakura akhirnya melepas topi yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya, dan dengan sukses membuat ketiga sahabatnya tercengang. Bukannya apa-apa. Awalnya mereka jelas mengira Sakura menggulung rambutnya di dalam topi, mengingat topi dari bahan rajutan itu lumayan tebal di bagian belakang. Namun alih-alih mendapati rambut merah muda panjang terjatuh ke bahu saat Sakura menarik lepas topinya, mereka melihat rambut itu bahkan tidak mencapai bahunya. Sakura telah memotong pendek rambut _pink-_nya.

"Kau apakan rambutmu?" Sasuke, yang lagi-lagi mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura, langsung menyembur saking terkejutnya.

"Apa?" Sakura menyisiri rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan menggunakan jemari, nyengir pada cowok di sebelahnya. "Aku memotongnya kemarin dengan Ino. Kau suka?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mata gelapnya tak lepas memandangi Sakura ketika gadis itu menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya sehingga rambut merah mudanya yang kini pendek—dan terlihat sangat lembut itu—menyapu sisi-sisi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena udara panas. Sasuke merasakan entakan yang sudah sangat ia kenali di dasar perutnya melihat pemandangan itu. Walaupun ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan rambut panjang Sakura, tetapi ia tak bisa dibilang tidak menyukai penampilan baru gadis itu dengan rambut pendek. Sakura terlihat lebih segar… dan manis.

"Tidak jelek," komentar Sai dari bangku seberang.

"Tapi aku lebih suka Sakura dengan rambut panjang," kata Naruto, yang kemudian buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat Sakura mendelik padanya, "Eh, rambut pendek juga cantik kok. Beneran! Sakura jadi kelihata lebih… er… tangguh."

"Tangguh?" Sakura terkekeh mendengar komentar Naruto tentang dirinya, "Bilang saja kalau aku jadi kelihatan tomboy. Tapi trims, Naruto. Tangguh kedengarannya juga bagus." Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok bus dan memandang keluar, tampak puas—sebelum kemudian menyadari Sasuke masih menatapnya. Sakura mengerjap. "Ada yang salah, Sasuke?"

Cowok bertama gelap itu tersentak, seolah baru terbangun dari lamunan. "Apa?—Tidak," sahutnya seraya buru-buru berpaling. Wajahnya menghangat. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Di bangku seberang mereka, Naruto menyikut Sai dan mengendikkan kepala ke arah dua teman mereka yang lain, nyengir. Sai tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura sudah berpaling lagi ke luar jendela sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan mereka, sementara Sasuke mendelik pada kedua sahabatnya itu. "Apa?" desisnya dengan wajah panas. Naruto terkekeh tanpa suara.

Setelah perjalan yang singkat dengan bus, akhirnya mereka tiba di pelabuhan. Tanpa berlama-lama, keempat sahabat itu kembali menyeret barang-barang mereka untuk kemudian bergabung dengan antrian penumpang di depan loket penjualan tiket kapal—yang untuknya tidak terlalu panjang—yang akan membawa mereka ke Kiri. Sebenarnya hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengantri, sementara Sai dan Sakura menunggu di ruang tunggu bersama barang-barang mereka.

"Panas, ya?" Sakura mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan topinya, sembari memperhatikan para calon penumpang kapal berlalu-lalang di depan mereka. Kedua kakinya dijulurkan ke depan.

"Namanya bukan musim panas kalau tidak panas, Sakura," timpal Sai, meraih ke dalam salah satu kantung dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman ringan. Ia membukanya, lalu mengangsurkannya pada Sakura.

"Trims," Sakura mengambil kaleng minuman tersebut dari tangan Sai, menenggak isinya sedikit, lalu menempelkan kalengnya ke pipi. Walaupun tidak terlalu dingin, kaleng itu tetap terasa sejuk di kulitnya. Sakura mendesah pelan. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Kau ini… sudah tahu udaranya panas, masih saja pakai topi dari bahan tebal begitu," kata Sai, melirik topi woll di tangan Sakura.

"Apa boleh buat," Sakura menghembuskan napas keras-keras. "Aku menghilangkan hampir semua topiku. Yang tersisa hanya ini," ia melambaikan topinya, "dan topi pet dalam tasku. Aku tidak terlalu tahan panas matahari sebetulnya," ujarnya menambahkan. "Kalau kepalaku kena sinar matahari yang panas terlalu lama, aku bisa sekarat, kau tahu?"

Sai mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Segawat itu kah?"

Melihat tampang kaget Sai membuat Sakura tertawa. "Hanya bergurau. Tapi aku memang tidak tahan panas-panasan lama." Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap santai.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kita tidak pergi ke daerah pantai," ujar Sai serius. Ia tampak cemas. "Bagaimana kalau kau sakit betulan?"

"Tidak akan. Kan aku sudah bawa topi…"

"Tapi kan—"

Sakura memotong perkataannya dengan menempelkan kaleng minumannya ke pipi Sai, membuat cowok itu mengerjap oleh sejuk yang mendadak terasa di kulitnya. "Jangan cemas. Matahari tidak akan membunuhku. Memangnya aku vampir?"

Sai menghela napas, mengalah. Kemudian mengambil kaleng yang ditempelkan ke pipinya oleh Sakura dan menghirup isinya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura, bertekad tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu berkeliaran di bawah sinar matahari tanpa memakai pelindung kepala.

"Omong-omong," kata Sakura lagi, "Bagaimana dengan Sasame? Dia tidak keberatan kan kau pergi liburan… kau tahu, bersamaku?" –Sebetulnya Sakura sudah mengkhawatirkan ini sejak Sai memberitahunya ia jadian dengan Sasame beberapa hari yang lalu. Biasanya seorang gadis tidak akan suka jika pacarnya terlalu dengan dengan gadis lain, tidak terkecuali sahabat pacarnya itu. Dan Sakura tidak ingin menjadi biang keladi, kalau-kalau Sai dan Sasame bertengkar suatu saat.

"Entahlah…" Sai mengangkat bahu, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Mungkin sedikit, tapi kurasa tidak juga. Sasame sepertinya akan sibuk musim panas ini. Dia memberitahuku kalau Shikamaru mengajaknya bergabung di band."

"Bergabung di band?" Sakura tampak terkejut, "Dengan Ino?"

Sai tidak menjawab—dan memang tidak perlu. Ia menenggak kembali minumannya. "Sasame kelihatannya sangat senang mendapatkan kesibukan, jadi dia tidak akan terlalu kesepian. Lagipula," Sai menoleh pada Sakura, tersenyum, "Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk terus kontak. Jadi tidak masalah…"

Sakura tidak benar-benar mendengarkan perkataan terakhir Sai. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ino saat ia tahu harus melewatkan banyak waktu dengan gadis yang merupakan pacar Sai—yah, bagaimana pun ia tahu sahabatnya itu masih menyimpan sedikit _rasa _pada Sai—Pastilah sangat canggung dan tidak mengenakkan. Berita bagusnya, Sai bukanlah tipe cowok yang suka _bocor _dan berkoar tentang hubungan masa lalunya dengan Ino pada Sasame. _Tidak ada pentingnya, _katanya. Kalau tidak… yah, kau tidak pernah bisa memprediksi apa yang bakal terjadi, bukan?

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dua orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba dengan empat lembar tiket kapal.

"Dermaga tiga," Sasuke memberitahu mereka, seraya mengambil ranselnya yang diletakkan di bangku sebelah Sakura. "Kapalnya akan berangkat setengah jam lagi."

"Ah," Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, begitu pula dengan Sai yang entah mengapa tampak agak pucat—maksudnya, lebih pucat dari biasanya—"Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Sakura baru saja hendak meraih pegangan _travel bag-_nya ketika Naruto mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. "Eeh—"

"Biar aku yang bawakan," tawarnya baik hati.

"Tapi kan bawaanmu banyak, Naruto," Sakura memprotes, hendak mengambil kembali tasnya dari tangan Naruto, namun cowok itu menghalanginya.

"Biar saja. Tenagaku lebih kuat. Tadi tasmu hampir saja memecahkan kepala Sasuke."

"Tapi—"

Sasuke yang melihat ini menjadi tidak sabar. Ia lantas merebut tas Sakura dari tangan Naruto. "Berisik! Biar aku saja yang bawa. Kau bawa saja tas gitarmu!"

"Ya sudah," Naruto tidak berusaha melawan—malah nyengir. "Kau saja yang bawa."

"Eeh—Sasuke, tunggu!" Sakura bergegas berlari-lari kecil mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tunggu dengan menyeret _travel bag _miliknya.

"Kau sengaja, ya?" Sai menanyai Naruto sementara mereka berjalan menuju tempat pemberangkatan penumpang dermaga tiga.

"Yah… Harus ada yang melakukannya, kan?" sahut Naruto ceria. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah _tan-_nya. "Kau tahu Sasuke, kan? Kadang-kadang dia harus dipancing dulu baru mau bergerak."

"Ah, betul." Sai memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan agak jauh di depan mereka, tersenyum geli pada pemandangan di depannya itu. Sakura sedang mencoba mengambil kembali tasnya dari pegangan Sasuke, tapi cowok itu menghiraukannya. Alhasil, Sakura hanya bisa berlari-lari kecil menyamai langkah lebar Sasuke, tampak sebal. Namun Sai cukup yakin saat itu Sasuke diam-diam menikmati _perhatian kecil _dari gadis bermata hijau itu.

.

.

Begitu sampai di atas kapal, keempatnya tidak langsung menaruh barang-barang. Awalnya, gerakan kapal yang disebabkan oleh gelombang air laut sedikit membuat pusing, tapi mereka bisa segera beradaptasi. Terlebih pengalaman pertama dengan alat angkutan laut ini, terutama bagi Sakura dan Naruto, membuat mereka jadi sangat antusias.

Sakura dengan penuh minat mengawasi berbagai kegiatan yang tengah berlangsung di dermaga, termasuk kendaraan-kendaraan yang bergerak perlahan dengan tertib memasuki geladak bawah kapal yang mereka tumpangi, sementara Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana bisa kapal tidak tenggelam dengan muatan sebanyak itu?—Tak ada seorang pun yang mau repot-repot menjelaskan padanya.

Setelah bosan dengan dermaga, perhatian mereka kemudian teralih pada pemandangan laut di sisi lain kapal. Biru kehijauan terlihat tenang sejauh mata memandang, ditingkahi beberapa kapal—entah itu kapal penumpang atau kapal penangkap ikan—yang tampak sedang berlayar atau menunggu giliran untuk bersandar di dermaga. Hembusan angin yang membawa aroma asin khas lautan menerpa wajah dan rambut mereka. Dan saat itu matahari sudah agak condong ke arah Barat sehingga tidak terlalu terik.

"Hei, aku bisa melihat Kiri dari sini!" seru Naruto penuh semangat sambil menunjuk ke hamparan lautan di depannya, "Tidak begitu kelihatan sih. Keciiil… sekali."

"Norak!" cemooh Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya berkedut. "Mana kelihatan Kiri dari sini, Idiot!"

"Tidak tahu nih, Naruto suka asal," timpal Sakura, tertawa.

"Biarin!"

"Tapi pemandangannya indah, ya?" Sakura menghirup udara dalam-dalam, meresapi aroma air laut yang asin, "Aah… Aku suka sekali laut! Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto sebelum kapalnya berangkat? Sai?" ia menoleh pada Sai yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara.

"Hm?—Oh, yeah…" sahut Sai. Suaranya terdengar sedikit lemah dan bergetar—atau itu hanya karena efek dari suara mesin kapal yang berisik dan menenggelamkan suaranya? Entahlah.

Cowok itu baru saja hendak mengambil kamera dari dalam tasnya ketika Sakura berseru, "Pakai punyaku saja dulu!" Gadis itu melambaikan sebuah _digital camera _berwarna_ pink _metalik—Entah kapan ia mengeluarkannya. "Ayo sini, merapat!" Sakura menarik lengan Sai agar berdiri lebih dekat dengannya, sementara Naruto dengan gembira merangkul pundak Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang kamera sejauh mungkin supaya wajah mereka semua terlihat di layar sebelum memberi aba-aba, "Satu… dua… _cheers!_"

Foto pertama mereka di liburan musim panas adalah foto dengan wajah ketiga cowok hanya terlihat dari hidung ke bawah. Foto kedua tidak lebih baik—Naruto hanya terlihat separuh dan mata Sai terpejam. Akhirnya Sakura terpaksa meminta bantuan pada salah satu penumpang untuk memotret mereka.

.

.

Hampir satu jam telah berlalu semenjak kapal meninggalkan dermaga, namun tampaknya Sakura dan Naruto belum bosan juga memandangi laut. Mereka masih berdiri di dekat susuran kapal, memandangi air laut yang terbelah besi haluan sementara kapal melaju, membentuk ombak kecil berbuih putih di sekelilingnya. Sesekali terpekik dan menunjuk-nunjuk ketika melihat sesuatu di bawah air, entah itu ubur-ubur atau sekelompok lumba-lumba yang tiba-tiba muncul di sisi kapal, melompat anggun di atas permukaan air laut seakan ingin menarik perhatian para penumpang kapal. Sementara Sasuke dan Sai memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang memang disediakan untuk penumpang di geladak, mengawasi kedua sahabat mereka.

Yah, setidaknya Sasuke lah yang sedari tadi tak melepas pandangannya dari Sakura, memanfaatkan situasi di mana perhatian gadis itu sedang terpusat pada hal lain sehingga kecil kemungkinan dirinya dipergoki—itu bakal sangat memalukan. Bukannya Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cantik jelita seperti dalam dongeng klise sehingga membuat Sasuke terpesona, sama sekali tidak. Sasuke selalu berpendapat Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis yang bisa memesona orang dengan kecantikannya seperti halnya Ino. Akan tetapi ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa sepertinya sulit sekali mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah ceria gadis itu, dan kedua bola mata hijaunya yang berbinar-binar.

Ada perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan di sana—termasuk ketika gadis itu meninju lengan Naruto dengan semena-mena karena cowok itu bergurau kelewatan soal turis yang mereka lihat di sisi lain geladak.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Sampai kemudian suara mengeluh samar di sebelahnya membuat cowok itu terpaksa berpaling. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya ketika mendapati Sai terlihat tidak sehat. Wajahnya pucat pasi—lebih pucat dari biasanya, bahkan kulitnya tampak agak ungu. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat sementara tangannya memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menanyai sahabatnya, merasa agak cemas pada kondisinya. "Sai?"

Sai seperti tidak mendengarkannya sampai Sasuke menepuk pundaknya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menoleh pada Sasuke, tersenyum lemah. "Kelihatannya bagaimana?" suaranya terdengar agak lirih. Sai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dahinya berkerut dalam, menahan mual. "Sepertinya aku mabuk laut."

"Jelas sekali," Sasuke menghela napas seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung bagian atas sahabatnya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Sai membuat gerakan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Hei—jangan muntah di sini—Astaga…"

"M—Maaf…"

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membantu Sai berdiri dengan memegangi lengannya. "Ke toilet, sekarang!" katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Sai tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut pada desakan Sasuke. Lagipula rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup bicara saat itu—khawatir akan memuntahi Sasuke kalau ia berani membuka mulut. Mereka baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan bangku ketika tiba-tiba Sakura berlari-lari menghampiri mereka diikuti Naruto. Raut kecemasan tampak di wajahnya.

"Sai kenapa—oh, ya ampun… Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hanya mabuk laut," Sasuke menyahut, sedikit jengkel ketika dengan-nyaris-penuh-kasih-sayang Sakura menyeka pelipis Sai yang berkeringat dingin.

Di belakang Sakura, Naruto meringis. "Lebih baik ke toilet sekarang. Bisa repot kalau dia muntah di sini. Mukanya sudah ungu begitu."

"Kami baru akan ke toilet," geram Sasuke tak sabar sambil kembali menarik Sai yang terhuyung-huyung. Tidak tega, Sakura lantas bergegas ikut memapahnya. Sasuke mengangkat alis padanya. "Apa kau bermasud ikut kami ke toilet _cowok, _Sakura?"

"Oh—" Sakura jelas melupakan—untuk beberapa saat—perbedaan gender mereka saking cemasnya.

"Biar aku saja!" Naruto mengambil alih tempat Sakura. Kemudian bersama Sasuke, ia memapah—lebih tepatnya, menyeret—Sai ke kamar kecil pria.

.

.

Ketiga cowok itu kembali ke bangku tempat mereka menaruh barang-barang tak lama kemudian. Sai masih sama pucatnya seperti sebelumnya, namun terlihat lebih lega ketika ia kembali menghenyakkan diri di tempatnya semula. Sementara dua yang lain mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Tampang Naruto agak jijik, tetapi Sasuke tampak kalem seperti biasa. Ia langsung merogoh salah satu kantung di ransel besarnya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura seraya menawarkan sebotol air mineral yang baru dibelinya di kafetaria tadi pada Sai.

Sai mengangguk lemah, menerima botol air dari tangan Sakura. "Lumayan. Masih agak pusing."

"Sai memuntahkan semua isi perutnya," komentar Naruto—tak ada seorang pun yang menghiraukannya.

"Ini," Sasuke mengangsurkan sebutir tablet yang baru dikeluarkannya dari bungkusan, "Minum. Ini obat untuk mabuk kendaraan."

Sai menatap obat itu curiga. "Apakah aman?"

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Aman. Kecuali Itachi berniat meracuniku."

Itu alasan yang cukup bagi Sai. Sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, ia menerima obat yang diulurkan Sasuke, lalu menelannya bersama air yang didapatkannya dari Sakura. Selang beberapa saat, rasa kantuk yang memang merupakan efek samping obat mulai dirasakan Sai dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah jatuh tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu nyaman di pangkuan Sakura—Sasuke mengerutkan kening melihat ini, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sakura lah yang menawarkan diri.

.

.

Senja mulai turun. Matahari sudah semakin condong ke arah Barat. Perlahan, bulatan berwarna kuning keemasan itu tenggelam di batas cakrawala, menyisakan bias kemerahan yang luar biasa cantik di langit tak berawan. Pemandangan menakjubkan ini tidak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh para penumpang kapal. Beberapa penumpang tampak mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera mereka, sementara beberapa yang lain hanya memandang takjub. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

Seumur hidup tinggal di daerah yang jauh dari laut membuatnya nyaris tak pernah menikmati suasana seperti ini. Pemandangan yang hanya bisa dilihatnya di televisi ternyata jauh lebih indah jika dilihat secara langsung seperti ini. Beruntung saat itu tempat duduk mereka menghadap langsung ke matahari terbenam.

"Romantis, ya?" Sakura tak bisa menahan diri mendesah saking terpesonanya.

Naruto yang saat itu duduk di lantai kapal bersama Sasuke—karena tempat mereka ditempati Sai untuk tidur—menoleh pada gadis di belakangnya, nyengir. "Yah, dengan seorang cowok mabuk tidur di pangkuanmu, Sakura," ia mengerling Sai yang masih tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat, "pastinya sangat romantis." –Ia berkata begitu sambil melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, terkekeh melihat cowok itu memutar mata.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Sebelah tangannya mengusap rambut hitam Sai yang terjatuh di keningnya. Cowok itu bergeming, sama sekali tak merasa terganggu. "Tidurnya lelap sekali. Sasuke, kalau ada apa-apa dengannya kau yang tanggung jawab!"

"Dia cuma tidur, bukan mati," Sasuke berkata sebal, meskipun ia tahu Sakura hanya bergurau dengannya. Tapi melihat gadis itu bermain-main dengan rambut Sai dengan jemarinya membuat _mood-_nya jelek lagi. Bukannya ia menyalahkan Sai atau apa. Bukan salahnya tiba-tiba terserang mabuk laut parah.

"Tidur seperti orang mati," komentar Naruto, terkekeh. "Oi, Sai!" Ditepuk-tepuknya lengan cowok yang tengah tertidur itu, tapi Sakura segera menepis tangannya.

"Jangan ganggu. Biarkan saja dia tidur."

"Eeh!" Naruto memprotes, "Sakura curang sekali. Aku mau membangunkan Sasuke waktu dia molor di kereta tadi tidak boleh."—Sasuke sedikit merona, tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar—"Sekarang membangunkan Sai juga tidak boleh. Kemarin dulu kau membiarkan saja Sasuke menendang bangkuku dengan kejamnya waktu aku ketiduran di kelas."

"Berisik, ah!" Sakura menarik daun telinga Naruto—tentu saja main-main—sambil terkekeh, membuat cowok pirang itu mengaduh. "Itu karena mereka memang butuh istirahat. Bukannya kau yang karena malas mendengarkan pelajaran Pak Raidou."

"Tapi kan pelajaran Pak Raidou memang dongeng sebelum tidur!" Naruto bersungut-sungut, sembari mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah.

Keributan yang mereka timbulkan rupanya mengusik Sai. Mereka semua terdiam dan mengawasi ketika Sai mengeluarkan suara erangan pelan, dahinya berkerut. Tapi ia tidak terbangun, hanya menolehkan kepala ke arah lain sebelum melanjutkan tidur. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seiring irama napasnya yang dalam.

Keheningan di antara keempat sahabat itu kemudian dipecahkan oleh suara berkeriuk keras yang berasal dari perut Naruto.

"Eheheh… Aku lapar…" Cowok pirang itu meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sakura baru teringat sejak berangkat tadi pagi mereka memang belum makan apa pun yang lebih berat dari pada permen dan mereka juga melewatkan makan siang karena terlalu terfokus pada perjalanan—Hei, mereka kan harus berkonsentrasi agar tidak nyasar. Maka Sasuke dengan berbaik hati mengusulkan untuk membelikan mereka semua ramen instan yang dijual di kafetaria kapal, membuat Naruto girang sekali.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti idiot, Naruto," desis Sasuke, agak sebal dan malu dengan tingkah norak Naruto yang terus menyenandungkan _'Ramen, ramen, rameeeeen…' _ketika mereka berdua tengah menunggu petugas kafetaria menyeduhkan ramen pesanan mereka.

Naruto nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal. "Habis Sasuke baik _banget _mau mentraktir ramen. Aku kan jadi terharu…"

Sasuke mencibirnya.

"Kukira aku tadi salah lihat. Ternyata memang benar Sasuke."

Kedua cowok itu kontan menoleh ketika mendengar suara berat seorang pria dari arah belakang mereka. Ekspresi Naruto menyiratkan kebingungan, sementara Sasuke tampak sangat terkejut melihat penampakan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu. Pria itu menyeringai lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang runcing seperti gigi hiu. Kulitnya yang sangat pucat nyaris biru membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kisame?"

"Yo!" Pria bernama Kisame itu mengangkat kopi kalengan yang dibawanya.

"Aah!" Naruto berseru keras, menunjuk dengan tidak sopan pada Kisame. "Kau kan temannya Kak Itachi yang waktu itu datang ke restorannya Sakura! Aku ingat muka birumu!"

"Hmm…" Kisame tampak mengingat-ingat, "Oh, restoran yang ayam panggang orientalnya sangat enak itu, kan? Ya, ya… Aku dulu pernah ke sana bersama Itachi. Dan omong-omong soal cowok sombong itu, di mana dia?" Kisame menoleh ke sana kemari, berharap menemukan teman lamanya di sana.

"Kak Itachi di Konoha," sahut Sasuke dengan nada nyaris malas-malasan. Dari dulu ia tidak begitu menyukai teman-teman kakaknya yang menurutnya aneh, meskipun Kisame lumayan baik padanya. "Dia tidak ikut."

Kisame berhenti celingak-celinguk dan menatap Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi—tampak agak terkejut dengan informasi ini. "Wah! Kukira kami semua akan berkumpul di Kiri musim panas ini."

"Katanya banyak pekerjaan di kantor yang tak bisa ditinggalkan."

Kisame mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa dia tidak cerita padaku waktu aku telepon kemarin?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab Sasuke masa bodoh.

Kisame menggerutukan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar Sasuke dan Naruto, tampak tidak senang. "Kalian hanya berdua?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Berempat. Sai dan Sakura ada di luar," jawab Naruto.

"Aku boleh bergabung, kan?"

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang, namun rupanya Kisame tidak benar-benar meminta persetujuan mereka karena saat berikutnya ia sudah memesan ramen instan untuk dirinya sendiri dan membayari ramen mereka juga. Meskipun enggan, toh Sasuke setuju juga Kisame bergabung dengan mereka.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Sakura terkejut dengan sang pendatang baru ini. Gadis itu pun menujukkan reaksi yang sama dengan Naruto saat melihat Kisame. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura tampaknya tidak begitu keberatan dengan kehadiran pria besar itu. Ia malah tertawa saat Kisame berkata _'Bukan Paman, lho…'—_mengingatkannya pada perkenalan pertama mereka dulu, saat Sakura menyebutnya dengan kata 'Paman'—dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas ramennya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kisame, merujuk pada Sai yang masih tertidur.

"Mabuk laut," sahut Naruto, nyengir, "Langsung teler begitu setelah minum obat antimabuk."

"Sai…" Sakura mengguncang lembut bahu Sai untuk membangunkannya, "Sai, bangun sebentar. Makan dulu."

Sai terbangun tak lama kemudian—Sakura langsung meluruskan kakinya dengan penuh kelegaan—Pandangannya tak fokus dan rambut hitamnya mencuat berantakan. Ia tampak bingung saat Sasuke mengangsurkan _cup _ramen padanya.

"Makan," Sasuke menjejalkan _cup _itu ke tangan Sai.

"Masih pusing?" Sakura menanyainya.

"Sedikit," Sai menjawab sambil menyunggingkan senyum lemah, "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Ini," Kisame mengulurkan padanya sebutir jeruk yang baru ia keluarkan dari dalam _backpack_ superbesar yang ia bawa, "Supaya tidak mual."

"Eh…" Sai menatap pemberian itu, lalu Kisame, tampak sangat kebingungan. _Siapa orang asing ini tiba-tiba memberi jeruk? _"Terimakasih."

.

.

Beberapa jam berselang, akhirnya kapal yang mereka tumpangi merapat di salah satu dermaga pelabuhan Kiri. Dengan sedikit terkantuk-kantuk—karena saat itu malam sudah sangat larut—rombongan kecil yang terdiri dari lima orang itu bergabung dengan antrian penumpang yang hendak turun.

"Orang yang menjemputku seharusnya sudah datang sekarang," kata Kisame ketika mereka sudah tiba di tempat penurunan penumpang. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan besarnya lalu memandang berkeliling—ia tak perlu menjulurkan leher seperti yang dilakukan Sakura karena tubuhnya sudah sangat jangkung, menjulang di antara para penumpang—"Kalian mau sekalian ikut? Dari pada naik bus."

"Terimakasih, Kakak, tapi kami juga dijemput—Ah! Itu dia!" Sakura memekik ketika melihat orang yang menjemputnya di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. "Yamato!"

Pria muda berambut cokelat itu lantas menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Sampai ia melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat ke arahnya sambil melompat-lompat. Di dekat gadis itu, Yamato juga melihat tiga orang yang juga sudah ia kenali. Yamato lantas balas melambai. "Sakura!"

Yamato lantas mendekat rombongan itu, membuka kedua lengannya ketika Sakura berlari ke arahnya dan menubruk memeluknya penuh kegembiraan.

"Yamato, kangeeen…"

Yamato tertawa, menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kandung itu penuh sayang. "Tapi kan kita baru bertemu bulan Maret yang lalu, Sakura."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi Yamato senyum lebar. "Pokoknya aku senang bertemu denganmu. Trims sudah membantuku membujuk ibu."

"Iya, iya…" Yamato menepuk puncak kepala Sakura yang tertutup topi woll. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kelihatannya kau sehat, eh?"

Sebelum Sakura membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Sasuke sudah tiba di sampingnya bersama Sai dan Naruto, membawakan _travel bag _miliknya. "Jangan seenaknya meninggalkan tasmu di mana-mana."

"Ups!" Sakura nyengir pada Sasuke. "Aku lupa. Makasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, apa kabar?" Yamato menyapa ketiga sahabat adiknya, "Perjalanannya menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang langsung menyahut penuh semangat, "Tentu saja!" Di samping mereka, Sai hanya mengulum senyum. Baginya perjalanan mereka cukup menyenangkan, kecuali di bagian mabuk laut.

"Perjalanan kami oke juga. Yang jelas kami tidak tersasar," kata Sakura cerah. "Tadi kami juga bertemu teman Kak Itachi di kapal." Gadis itu lantas menoleh ke belakang, di mana Kisame berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, tampak bingung antara mau mendekat atau tidak.

Di luar dugaan, ekspresi Yamato berubah terkejut tapi senang begitu melihat pria berambut biru itu. "Kisame Hoshigaki?"

Kisame mengerjap. "Kau kenal aku?"

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya aku pernah melihat fotomu di tempatku bekerja." Yamato mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Kisame. "Namaku Yamato. Aku bekerja di Akatsuki Café," ujarnya menambahkan ketika dilihatnya Kisame masih tampak tak mengerti.

"Aah…" Kisame mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Tadi Sasori meneleponku, katanya akan ada orang dari restoran yang menjemput. Tadinya kukira Hidan. Rupanya kau—"

Yamato memberinya senyum sopan seraya mengangguk. "Sasori yang memintaku sekalian menjemputmu waktu aku meminta izin menggunakan mobil restoran untuk menjemput adikku," ia mengerling Sakura dan ketiga temannya, tersenyum pada mereka, sebelum kemudian berpaling memandang jam tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Supaya tidak terlalu malam sampainya."

Yamato lantas mengambil _travel bag _Sakura dari tangan gadis itu sebelum memimpin rombongan kecil itu menuju lapangan parkir tempat mobil pinjaman Yamato sudah menunggu. Sementara mereka berjalan melintasi deretan pos petugas pelabuhan, Kisame mengungkapkan keheranannya pada seseorang bernama Kakuzu yang mengizinkan Yamato meminjam mobilnya.

"Awalnya memang Bos tidak mengizinkan," kata Yamato dengan nada ringan, "Tapi saat itu Sasori sedang bersamanya, dialah yang membujuknya."

Kisame terkekeh berat. "Aku yakin dia membujuk Kakuzu bukan dengan cara yang biasa."

Yamato tersenyum simpul, mengerti betul apa yang dimaksudkan pria jangkung itu. Beberapa bulan bekerja di bawah manajemen yang diurus oleh pria bernama Kakuzu itu membuat Yamato sudah cukup mengenali watak bosnya itu. "Dan kurasa itu juga karena Itachi Uchiha menelepon tak lama kemudian," tambahnya, mengerling Sasuke—yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa-apa. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah cepat sampai agar ia bisa istirahat dan tidur nyenyak—"Dia meminta seseorang menjemput adiknya di pelabuhan. Dan akhirnya dia mengizinkanku, dengan syarat aku membayari bensinnya."

Suara tawa Kisame yang menggelegar memecah malam. "Orang itu masih saja pelit. Tidak pernah berubah."

Mereka sampai di lapangan parkir tak lama kemudian. Sasuke langsung mengenali sebuah van yang dicat hitam pekat dengan dengan simbol yang tak asing. Corak awan berwarna merah darah tergambar di bagian belakang badan van, bersama tulisan _'Akatsuki' _yang dicetak _italic _di atasnya_. _Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan komentar mencemooh—seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada teman-teman sang kakak—melihat mobil itu. Salah-salah, ia bisa menyinggung Yamato yang sudah berbaik hati menjemput mereka.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung dalam keheningan. Wajar saja, karena saat itu malam sudah sangat larut dan mereka semua—kecuali Yamato—sudah sangat kelelahan akibat perjalanan jauh. Sasuke dan Naruto dalam waktu singkat sudah terlelap di bangku tengah. Keduanya dengan semena-mena—barangkali juga tidak sadar saking lelap—menjadikan bahu Sai yang duduk di antara mereka sebagai bantal. Untungnya Sai terlihat tak keberatan dengan itu. Sampai kepala Sasuke dan Naruto merosot dalam waktu yang bersamaan ketika mobil tanpa sengaja melindas lubang di jalan, dan beradu di depan dada Sai, menimbulkan suara 'duk!' keras. Mereka berdua lantas terbangun sambil menyumpah-nyumpah, tapi tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah terlelap lagi—kali ini mereka bersandar pada kaca jendela mobil. Sai yang tidak mengantuk karena sebelumnya sudah tidur cukup lama hanya terkekeh tanpa suara melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

Sementara itu di bangku belakang, Kisame mendengkur keras.

Sakura yang duduk di bangku depan bersama Yamato tidak langsung jatuh tertidur seperti yang lain. Di awal perjalanan, ia dan Yamato sempat terlibat berbincangan kecil tentang Konoha dan teman-teman di restoran, setidaknya sebelum Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan kuapnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur," saran Yamato tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada jalanan sepi di depannya, "Perjalanan kita masih jauh. Nanti akan kubangunkan kalau kita sudah sampai."

Sakura menangguk, lalu memandang ke luar jendela sementara mengambil posisi yang lebih nyaman. Mereka masih melewati daerah tepi laut yang gelap. Sakura nyaris tak bisa memandang apa pun selain jalanan dan permukaan air laut yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan di bawah tebing, juga cahaya putih yang berasal dari sebuah mercusuar di ujung pulau. Pasti pemandangannya sangat menakjubkan di siang hari, pikir Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu menyerah oleh rasa kantuk dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Sakura setengah tersadar ketika seleret cahaya menimpa pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya yang masih terasa berat dan mengarahkan pandangannya yang masih belum fokus ke luar jendela. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi masih melaju, namun pemandangan di luar sudah berubah. Laut sudah tidak lagi nampak, digantikan deretan bangunan berdinding batu yang terasa asing. Tiang-tiang lampu jalan berukir berderet di sepanjang jalan, menerangi jalanan itu dengan cahayanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Sakura bisa melihat deretan kanopi toko-toko yang sudah tutup, juga bangku-bangku yang dibalik di atas meja di bagian luar sebuah restoran kecil.

Gadis itu barangkali tertarik untuk melihat lebih banyak kalau saja ia tidak begitu lelah. Dalam sekejap matanya sudah terpejam lagi, meskipun tidak benar-benar tertidur.

Tak lama ia merasakan mobil mereka berhenti. Tadinya ia mengira mereka sudah sampai, tapi ternyata Yamato hanya menurunkan Kisame di depan sebuah bangunan—mungkin sebuah toko atau _gallery_, entahlah. Sakura terlalu mengantuk untuk mencari tahu—Seseorang terlihat keluar dari dalam bangunan dan mereka berbicara dengan suara rendah yang tak bisa didengarnya. Tetapi dari nada bicaranya, orang itu kelihatannya tidak terlalu senang. Kemudian disusul oleh orang kedua yang bersuara keras, begitu kerasnya sehingga apa yang diucapkannya tidak terdengar jelas.

Sakura menoleh ke bangku belakang ketika ia mendengar suara Naruto. Cowok pirang itu terbangun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memandang sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Kelihatannya belum," sahut Sakura pelan.

"Ooh…" Naruto menguap lebar-lebar. Tak sampai setu menit kemudian ia sudah mendengkur lagi dengan lengan memeluk Sai yang tidur di sebelahnya seperti guling.

Yamato kembali tak lama kemudian, tersenyum melihat Sakura sudah terbangun. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Sakura. Maafkan soal keributan yang tadi, ya. Mereka memang begitu."

Sakura tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya. "Apa kita masih jauh?"

"Tidak, Sayangku. Lima menit lagi kita sampai," janji Yamato. Kemudian mobil itu kembali melaju dengan kecepatan lambat.

Seperti janjinya, mereka akhirnya sampai lima menit kemudian. Namun mereka tidak berhenti di tempat yang dibayangkan Sakura sebelumnya. Alih-alih berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, mereka berhenti di tepi sebuah jembatan lengkung kecil yang melintasi sebuah kanal.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Yamato mengumumkan. "Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan berjalan sedikit."

Sasuke langsung terbangun mendengar suara Yamato, begitu pula dengan Sai. Hanya Naruto yang agak sulit dibangunkan. Setelah semuanya benar-benar terjaga, meskipun dengan sedikit terkantuk-kantuk, mereka mulai menurunkan barang-barang dari mobil dibantu Yamato. Pria itu kemudian memimpin mereka berjalan melewati jembatan lengkung, menyusuri jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar di tepi kanal, melewati deretan rumah yang tampak serupa dan berdempet-dempet. Kesemuanya memiliki balkon di lantai dua, berdinding batu kapur dan memiliki pintu utama dari kayu ek. Beberapa rumah dihiasi tanaman yang menjalar di sepanjang dinding dan pagar balkon, sementara yang lainnya membiarkannya polos begitu saja.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu rumah berdinding batu yang memiliki berpot-pot tanaman hias di kanan-kiri undakannya. Yamato mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam sakunya dan baru saja hendak memasukkannya ke lubang kunci ketika pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan dan berwajah ramah menyambut mereka.

"Aku sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan kembali, Yamato," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kuharap kami tidak mengganggu, Kaiza," kata Yamato.

"Sama sekali tidak. Kebetulan aku senang menunggu pertandingan sepakbola. Final liga malam ini, kau tahu?" Pria itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada keempat remaja di belakang Yamato. Ia tersenyum hangat. "Ah, ini pasti para penyewa baruku yang kau bicarakan itu bukan, Yamato?"

"Yah…" Yamato menepi supaya Kaiza bisa menyapa keempat remaja itu, "Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, ini adalah Tuan Kaiza, pemilik tempat ini. Kaiza, ini adik perempuanku," Yamato meletakkan tangan di bahu Sakura saat mengatakan itu, "dan ketiga temannya yang akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas di sini."

Keempat remaja itu mengangguk sopan pada sang pemilik rumah.

"Menyenangkan sekali. Mari masuk, Tuan-Tuan dan Nona…" Kaiza kemudian menepi supaya mereka bisa masuk ke dalam rumah, "Di sini aku tinggal bersama ayahku, Tazuna, istriku, Tsunami dan anak laki-lakiku, Inari. Sekarang mereka semua sudah tidur, tapi kalian bisa menemui mereka besok pagi."

Kaiza dengan ramah menunjukkan bagian dalam rumahnya. Berbeda dengan yang terkesan dari luar, ternyata rumah itu cukup luas di bagian dalamnya—dan terlihat sangat nyaman. Terdapat tiga kamar di lantai dasar, ruang keluarga dengan perabot bernuansa kayu yang _hommy _yang menyatu dengan dapur dan ruang makan. Di dekat pintu, terdapat tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Kami menyewakan lantai dua, biasanya untuk pria—tapi kau tenang saja, Nona, karena istriku telah menyiapkan kamar di lantai dasar khusus untukmu," tambahnya pada Sakura, "Ada satu kamar lagi yang kosong di atas, kuharap kalian bertiga tidak keberatan tidur dalam satu kamar."

"Kamar itu cukup luas, cukup untuk bertiga. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," Yamato menambahkan sambil tersenyum menenangkan, sebelum berpaling pada sang tuan rumah lagi, "Apa Haku sudah pulang dari Kumo?"

Kaiza menggeleng. "Sayangnya belum, Nak. Tadinya kukira dia akan pulang hari ini."

Yamato menghela napas. "Ya sudah, tidak masalah. Kurasa sudah saatnya beristirahat. Biar aku yang tunjukkan kamar mereka, Kaiza."

Kaiza menyerahkan kunci kamar yang dimaksud pada Yamato, lalu tersenyum pada Sakura, "Kamarmu di sebelah sini, Nona."

Sakura mengucapkan selamat malam pada ketiga sahabatnya sebelum menyeret tasnya mengikuti Kaiza melintasi ruang keluarga sementara yang lain mengikuti Yamato ke lantai dua. Kamar Sakura tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman dengan sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang yang dilapisi seprai dan _bedcover _berenda berwarna _pink _pucat, sebuah lemari pakaian dan meja nakas. Meskipun seprai dan _bedcover _sangat bernuansa _girly, _tetapi Sakura cukup yakin tadinya kamar itu adalah kamar anak laki-laki jika dilihat dari ornament yang masih tersisa—termasuk poster-poster jagoan anime dan pemain sepakbola yang menghiasi sepanjang dinding dan lemari.

"Tadinya ini kamar putraku," Kaiza membenarkan dugaan Sakura, "Sekarang dia tidur bersama kakeknya—Oh, jangan khawatir, Nak," katanya buru-buru melihat ekspresi di wajah Sakura, "Inari sama sekali tidak keberatan. Biasanya juga dia lebih suka tidur dengan kakeknya, jadi kamar ini praktis kosong. Istriku sudah mengganti seprainya. Kami harap ini cukup nyaman."

"Oh, ini sangat nyaman, Paman Kaiza, terimakasih banyak," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum sopan. Ia menyeret kopernya masuk dan meletakkannya di dekat lemari pakaian.

"Selamat beristirahat kalau begitu."

Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi sebelum Kaiza menutupkan pintu kamar untuknya. Gadis itu bergegas mengunci pintunya, lalu melemparkan diri di atas ranjang dan mendesah penuh kelegaan saat mendapati ternyata ranjang itu sangat nyaman. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan beberapa bungkus permen. Sakura hendak meletakkannya di meja ketika melihat ada email yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Dari Ino.

…dan isinya cukup panjang.

.

.

'_Sakura-ku tersayang…_

_Maaf baru membalas emailmu larut malam begini. Aku sangat sibuk seharian sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu._

_Oke, bisa kuduga kau tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku, bukan? Aku mengaku deh. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu sibuk, hanya saja ada beberapa kejadian tak terduga yang membuatku lupa membalas emailmu sampai malam ini. Dan kau pasti akan terkejut kalau kuceritakan._

_Kejutan yang pertama, tadi pagi Sasame Fuuma, pacar sahabatmu tersayang, datang ke toko bungaku dan memberitahuku kalau dia bergabung di band! Kau percaya itu?—Maksudku, tega-teganya Shikamaru memasukkan cewek itu ke dalam band tanpa bicara padaku dulu! Kau pasti tahu alasan keberatanku, kan, Sakura? Kau pasti bisa membayangkan betapa canggungnya saat kami latihan dan betapa menyebalkannya saat dia mulai mengoceh tentang hubungannya dengan Sai. Siapa yang peduli, siih?_

_Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru saat aku protes padanya soal itu? Dia bilang seharusnya aku bisa lebih dewasa dan berhenti bersikap egois—dan dia mulai menceramahiku soal profesionalitas. _

_Kurasa dia benar. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang merengek-rengek karena mainannya diambil orang. Maksudku, aku sebal pada Sasame karena dia **pacar Sai, **aku tidak akan mengingkari itu. Dan yang membuatku kesal adalah saat Sasame bersikap sangat baik padaku saat latihan dan memuji suaraku. _

_Aku benci diriku._

_Sakura… kalau saja kau ada di sini, mungkin kau bisa membantuku berpikir lebih jernih._

_Kejutan yang kedua—yah, kukira kau akan tertawa alih-alih terkejut mendengar ini—Shino Aburame datang lagi ke toko bungaku! Kau masih ingat kan waktu dia datang kemarin dulu mencari bunga yang tidak ada di tokoku? Kali ini dia datang dan menunjukkan bunga yang dia maksud waktu itu, yang ternyata hanya bunga liar. Dia bilang itu adalah bunga favoritnya. Dan dia juga mulai mengoceh tentang dirinya sendiri, apa yang dia sukai; makanan yang dia sukai, serangga yang dia sukai, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya memberitahuku itu semua._

_Kadang kupikir Shino mungkin menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak yakin karena dia senang sekali menyindirku dan membuatku kesal. Maksudku, para cowok biasanya memuji atau melakukan sesuatu yang romantis untuk menarik perhatian gadis yang disukainya, kan? _

_Cowok itu benar-benar membingungkan._

…

_Omong-omong, dia mengajakku pergi ke rumah kaca di KCP besok. Katanya dia ingin memperlihatkan kepadaku serangga-serangga yang ia sukai itu. Karena aku tidak ada kerjaan, kuterima saja. Aku memang sedang butuh jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Dan kurasa serangga tidak buruk juga. Aku suka kupu-kupu._

…

_Hentikan itu! Aku bisa mendengarmu tertawa sekarang!_

…

_Begitulah Sakura, Konoha masih sama membosankannya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Bagaimana dengan perjalananmu ke Kiri? Menyenangkan kah? Apa kau sudah bertemu cowok superganteng di jalan? Aku menunggu cerita selengkapnya darimu segera._

_Love,_

_Ino.'_

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

_Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini __J_


	95. Chapter 94

Kayanya sudah lama gak mencantumkan disclaimer di fic ini. Baiklah, **Naruto** fandom dan segala isinya adalah hak cipta **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei. Saya hanya minjam, tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kesenangan menulis. :D

**Arlene Darcy**

**L'amis Pour Toujours: Summer Holiday Arc Chapter 3**

.

.

Sakura menyambut pagi hari pertamanya sejak mereka tiba di Kiri dengan dipenuhi energi. Tak peduli semalam ia tidur kelewat larut setelah menelepon ibunya di Konoha—gadis itu sudah berjanji pada sang ibu untuk memberitahunya segera setelah sampai di Kiri, tak peduli itu sudah larut malam. Dan Azami tidak akan tenang sebelum mendapatkan kepastian putri semata wayangnya sudah tiba dengan selamat—yang jelas ketika Sakura membuka matanya tepat setelah matahari mulai merangkak naik, antusiasme liburan musim panas yang menggebu-gebu segera memenuhi dirinya, mengalahkan keinginan untuk bermalas-malasan di balik selimut.

Pertama-tama yang ia lakukan adalah membuka tirai jendela kamar sewaannya lebar-lebar dan mengintip ke luar. Rupanya jendela tersebut tepat menghadap ke sisi jalan sehingga Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas kesibukan yang mulai menggeliat di luar. Suara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang—berjalan kaki atau menaiki sepeda—mengobrol dan saling mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Sebuah perahu kecil—mirip _Gondola _di Venesia—melintas di kanal tepat di seberang jalan. Sakura melihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih yang mendayungnya berseru menyapa Kaiza yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah. Pria ramah itu sudah berpakaian lengkap dan bersiap untuk acara lari paginya bersama seorang anak lelaki kecil—barangkali itu anak laki-lakinya yang ia sebutkan semalam, pikir Sakura—dan seorang pria yang lebih tua.

Senyuman merekah di wajah gadis pemilik mata hijau itu ketika ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan aroma laut dari udara. Ah, rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera berkeliling. Dan untuk itu ia harus segera bersiap-siap.

Seorang wanita berambut gelap menyapanya ketika Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamarnya hendak ke kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kaiza semalam. Wanita itu sedikit mengingatkan Sakura pada ibu Sasuke—ia pernah sekali bertemu dengan Mikoto Uchiha ketika ibu Sasuke itu mengunjungi putranya di Rumah Sakit Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu—Berpembawaan anggun dan memiliki senyum yang ramah.

Demi sopan santun, Sakura menyempatkan diri sekedar berbasa-basi dengannya. Wanita itu bernama Tsunami, dan seperti yang sudah ia duga, adalah istri dari sang tuan rumah. Tsunami sepertinya hendak ke luar rumah, jika dilihat dari penampilannya yang rapi. Ia meminta maaf karena belum sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, tetapi berjanji akan membuatkan makan malam istimewa sebagai sambutan kecil untuk para tamu barunya. Sakura tentu saja tak dapat menampik ajakan baik hati itu. Kebetulan mereka juga belum sempat merencanakan untuk urusan isi perut.

.

.

Kembali ke kamarnya tak lama kemudian dalam keadaan lebih segar setelah mandi, Sakura segera menuju _travel bag-_nya lagi untuk mengeluarkan salah satu pakaiannya yang terlipat di tumpukan paling atas. Senyumnya merekah lagi ketika lipatan _dress _berbahan _chiffon _tersebut terurai dan terjatuh dengan lembut saat gadis itu mengangkatnya.

_Dress _itu masih sama cantiknya saat pertama kali ia melihatnya—dan sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu koleksi favoritnya, meskipun ia belum pernah mengenakannya sebelum ini—Dan setelah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Maret, _dress _itu masih tampak sempurna di tubuhnya. Terimakasih pada Sasuke untuk itu. Omong-omong, Sakura memang sudah berencana memberi kejutan untuk cowok itu dengan memakai _dress _pemberiannya sekarang!

Oh, Sakura sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi Sasuke saat melihatnya nanti!

Sakura berpaling dari cermin untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di atas ranjang. Sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk—dari Yamato.

_**Sudah bangun, Princess? Berminat mencicipi sarapan a la calon chef hebat ini? :D**_

Tertawa kecil, Sakura segera membalas pesan itu, memberitahu Yamato ia akan segera ke atas. Kemudian ia melempar ponselnya ke tempatnya semula di atas ranjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Selesai!" serunya setelah menyematkan jepit rambut untuk menahan poni di sisi kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum puas mengamati pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar untuk menuju tempat para cowok di atas.

Sama seperti suasana di bawah, di lantai atas juga sama nyamannya, hanya saja dengan perabotan yang lebih sederhana—dan lebih berantakan. Gelas-gelas bekas pakai, bungkus _tortilla chip _yang sudah kosong dan dua buah majalah olah raga tergeletak di atas meja di ruang keluarga. Di depannya, televisi dalam keadaan menyala—_remote-_nya tergeletak di sofa, terselip di bawah tumpukan bantal duduk yang sepertinya habis dipakai tidur. Sebuah jaket entah milik siapa tersampir di punggung kursi berlengan di seberang sofa.

Menyatu dengan ruangan tersebut, rupanya tuan rumah juga menyediakan ruang makan dan dapur khusus untuk para penyewa kamar. Dan di sanalah Yamato berada sekarang, sibuk berkutat sendiri. Pria berambut cokelat itu menoleh ketika Sakura menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi," Yamato menyapanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Pagi!" balas Sakura tak kalah ceria.

Yamato memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu beberapa saat. Ia sudah melihat potongan rambut baru Sakura semalam, tetapi baru menyadarinya sekarang: Sakura tampak lebih _fresh_ dengan rambut pendek. Dan _dress _itu sepertinya baru—Yamato belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Kau kelihatan cantik," komentarnya tulus. "Baju baru?"

"Benar?" Senyum Sakura melebar mendengar komentar Yamato. Ia lalu berputar di tempat, memamerkan _dress-_nya. "Baru dipakai, ini sudah agak lama. Menurutmu cocok?"

"Sangat sesuai denganmu," sahut Yamato, mengangguk. "Sepertinya _sense of fashion _Ino menular padamu, hm?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh, ini bukan karena Ino. Ini dari _secret admirer._"

Yamato menaikkan alisnya, lalu terkekeh. "Jadi sekarang kau punya _secret admirer, _eh? Siapa? Neji Hyuuga?"

"Bukan." Sakura hampir lupa Yamato sama sekali belum tahu tentang kejadian dengan Neji beberapa bulan yang lalu karena pindah ke Kiri. "Aku sudah _putus _dengan Neji."

"Oh!" Yamato tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya soal itu. Ekspresi Sakura sesaat setelah nama Neji Hyuuga disebut sudah cukup memberitahunya gadis itu tidak ingin membahas topik itu. "Yah, siapa pun itu, dia berhasil membuatmu kelihatan cantik."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat, namun gadis itu berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatian dengan melongok dengan penuh ingin tahu ke wajan yang tengah dikerjakan Yamato. "Sedang buat apa?"

"_Pancake_," sahut Yamato. Ia membalik _pancake_-nya dengan spatula sehingga sisi adonan yang telah berwarna cokelat keemasan berada di atas. "Kuharap tidak terlalu mengecewakanmu, karena aku yakin Bibi Azami sering membuatkanmu ini untuk sarapan."

"Kau bercanda, ya?" kata Sakura. Aroma lezat yang menguar dari wajan membuat gadis itu menyadari betapa laparnya ia. "_Pancake_ ibu tentu saja berbeda dengan _pancake_ buatan calon _chef_!" Sakura bergegas menuju rak untuk mengambil piring dan menyodorkannya dengan penuh semangat pada Yamato.

Melihat Sakura bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang tak sabaran, Yamato terkekeh. "Aku hampir lupa kalau kau penggila _pancake_, Sakura."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, nyengir. "Habis, aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan masakan buatanmu sih. Jadinya aku terlalu bersemangat. Eh, omong-omong…" Sakura menoleh ke belakang, menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Sejak tadi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan ketiga sahabatnya di sana di sana. "Kemana Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke? Kok belum kelihatan?"

"Hmm…" Yamato mengangkat bahu, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaannya, "Kurasa mereka masih tidur."

"Eeh!" Sakura berseru terkejut. "Jam segini?"

Yamato terkekeh lagi sebelum menjawab dengan nada ringan, "Yah… semalaman suntuk mereka bertiga menonton pertandingan sepakbola dan baru saja tidur sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Kau tahu kan, semalam itu pertandingan final liga—"

Sakura menyela kata-kata Yamato dengan mengeluh keras-keras. Kegairahan yang ia perlihatkan sebelumnya menguap lenyap, digantikan oleh kejengkelan yang tampak jelas. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak semalam gadis itu sudah membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lewati bersama ketiga sahabatnya keesokan hari, dan sekarang semua rencananya gagal total. Bukannya beristirahat setelah perjalanan jauh, ketiga cowok itu malah nonton bola sampai pagi!

Dan—Ooh, buat apa Sakura repot-repot merencanakan akan membuat kejutan untuk Sasuke kalau orangnya sekarang malah tidur?

Menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal, Sakura menyeret kakinya menuju meja makan dan menghenyakkan diri di sana. Bibirnya manyun.

Melihat kekecewaan di wajah gadis itu, Yamato berkata lembut, "Jangan kecewa begitu." Ia menuang _pancake_ hangat ke piring yang tadi disodorkan Sakura padanya, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Namanya juga cowok. Kadang-kadang tidak bisa menahan godaan dari sesuatu yang sangat disukai. Dan kalau sudah begitu jadi lupa segalanya—misalnya saja, ya pertandingan sepakbola semalam. Kau mau sirup _maple _atau mentega?"

"_Maple,_" Sakura menggerutukan jawaban seraya menopang dagunya dengan dua tangan di meja, sementara menonton Yamato menuangkan sirup _maple _di atas _pancake_-nya tanpa gairah—tiba-tiba saja ia tidak merasa lapar lagi—Ia menghela napas berat. "Kupikir kami bisa jalan-jalan hari ini."

Yamato menyunggingkan senyum maklum mendengar keluh-kesah gadis di hadapannya tersebut. "Mereka hanya butuh waktu istirahat sedikit lebih lama, Sakura," ujarnya mencoba menghibur. "Santai saja. Kalian masih punya banyak waktu untuk menjelajahi Kiri sepuasnya nanti."

Sakura menanggapinya hanya dengan ringisan yang tidak mencapai matanya. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Yamato untuknya—membujuk Azami supanya mengizinkannya berlibur ke Kiri, menyediakan tempat menginap yang nyaman sekaligus perlindungan untuknya dan ketiga sahabatnya, dan yang terakhir, membuatkan sarapan favoritnya—Sakura pasti sudah menyembur.

"Ayolah…" bujuk Yamato lagi, "Jangan berwajah masam begitu."

"Aku tidak begitu," sangkal Sakura setengah hati.

Yamato terkekeh, lalu menyorongkan piring berisi _pancake_ hangat yang telah ia persiapkan ke depan gadis itu. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu. Kata orang makanan lezat bisa memperbaiki _mood _yang jelek. Susu atau jus jeruk?"

"Jeruk saja, trims."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain ruangan itu sementara Yamato mengambil sekotak jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas untuknya. Mata hijaunya menjelajahi pintu-pintu yang mengelilingi ruang tengah. Sama seperti di lantai di bawahnya, ruangan itu juga memiliki tiga kamar: dua bersebelahan di satu sisi dan satu kamar di sisi lainnya, dekat dengan kamar mandi. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati kamar mana yang ditempati oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai?

"Yamato?" panggil Sakura pada Yamato, masih memandang penasaran pada ketiga pintu tersebut.

"Hm?" pria itu menyahut tanpa berpaling dari kegiatannya menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas.

"Mereka bertiga…" Sakura menoleh pada Yamato, "…tidur di kamar yang mana?"

Kali ini Yamato mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum jahil mengembang di bibirnya. "Kenapa?" ia malah balik bertanya, "Mau mengerjai mereka supaya bangun?"

Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya, pura-pura cemberut. "Aku kan cuma tanya," tukasnya.

Terkekeh, Yamato lantas menjawab, "Kamar yang paling dekat dengan tangga. Eh—Sakura, sarapanmu?"

Namun gadis itu mengabaikan Yamato. Ia beranjak dari meja makan dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar yang dimaksud pria itu. Sakura tidak melihatnya tadi, tiga pasang sepatu yang sudah sangat ia kenali bertebaran berantakan di sekitar pintu. Sakura menghela napas keras dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat pemandangan di depannya.

_Dasar cowok._

Mengikuti nalurinya yang terbiasa dengan keteraturan di rumah—atau barangkali terdorong oleh rasa pedulinya pada ketiga sahabatnya—Sakura membungkuk dan mulai merapikan sepatu-sepatu itu, menyusunnya berpasangan di tempat kosong pada rak sepatu di dekat pintu. Yamato yang sedari tadi mengawasi apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu, _pikir Yamato. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Sakura, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa sejengkel apa pun gadis itu pada teman-temannya, ia tidak akan sampai hati mengusik waktu istirahat mereka tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. Sakura bukan orang yang egois seperti itu—tidak setelah ia melewati banyak peristiwa yang membuatnya belajar untuk lebih dewasa.

Sakura memutar kenop pintu perlahan, berhati-hati supaya tidak menimbulkan suara yang terlalu keras. Dan pemandangan yang ia dapati di dalam memastikan kata-kata Yamato sebelumnya: mereka bertiga memang masih terlelap.

Secercah cahaya matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah pada tirai jendela yang masih tertutup, menimpa tiga sosok yang bergelung seperti tiga anak kucing di bawahnya. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai tidur berdempetan di atas tempat tidur berukuran sedang—seukuran dengan tempat tidur Sakura di bawah—di sudut kamar, tampak sangat lelap. Ketiganya sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu dengan posisi mereka yang sebenarnya kurang nyaman. Maksudnya, bagian mana yang nyaman dengan tiga orang menempati kasur yang paling banyak biasa ditempati dua orang? Dan ketiganya pun masih mengenakan pakaian yang mereka kenakan hari sebelumnya—kecuali jaket yang sudah ditanggalkan dan dilempar sembarangan di atas tumpukan tas di sudut lain kamar.

Sai, yang menempati sisi paling pinggir tempat tidur, terbaring menelungkup dengan wajah menghadap ke meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Sebelah lengannya yang panjang terjuntai ke lantai di bawahnya. Di sebelahnya, Naruto mendengkur keras. Ia menguasai separuh tempat tidur untuk dirinya sendiri. Kepala pirangnya bersandar di atas bahu Sai, begitu pula dengan sebelah tangannya yang tergeletak di atas punggung cowok pucat itu. Sementara sebelah kakinya yang mengangkang bertengger seenaknya di atas kaki Sasuke yang menempati sisi di dekat dinding. Sasuke yang malang seakan terjepit antara Naruto dan dinding. Cowok itu berbaring miring menghadap ke dinding. Rambut gelapnya yang berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang praktis menempel di dinding.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangan ke atas mulutnya untuk meredam kikikan yang tak bisa ia tahan setelah melihat semua itu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya menggantikan kejengkelan yang dirasakannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Teman-temanmu itu kocak sekali," Sakura bisa mendengar Yamato terkekeh dari arah dapur, "Semalam, sebelum aku pergi mengembalikan mobil, mereka sempat bertengkar meributkan siapa yang akan tidur di ranjang."

Cengiran Sakura melebar. "Yeah. Aku bisa membayangkannya," ujarnya pelan—yang tentu saja tak terdengar oleh Yamato di dapur—lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka memang bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan kalau mereka mau.

"Kalau Haku sudah kembali, aku bisa meminjamkan kasur tambahan miliknya untuk mereka," lanjut Yamato.

Sakura lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, mencondongkan tubuh dengah hati-hati untuk meraih tirai sebelum menariknya terbuka, berusaha tidak membangunkan ketiganya. Cahaya matahari kini masuk tanpa halangan, menyiram seisi kamar dengan sinarnya yang hangat—namun tidak cukup untuk membuat ketiga orang itu terbangun. Hanya Naruto yang tampaknya sedikit terusik. Cowok pirang itu menggerutu ketika sinar matahari menimpa pelupuk matanya, menginyem, lalu berguling mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dan melanjutkan mendengkur.

"Dasar kerbau…" gumam Sakura geli.

Sakura mengawasi ketiga sahabatnya beberapa saat lagi ketika sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba melintasi otaknya. Ia lantas berpaling, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar sebelum matanya terarah pada barang-barang milik Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai di seberang tempat tidur.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan sebuah kamera DSLR milik Sai. Meskipun Sakura tidak begitu mengerti fotografi, tapi Sai pernah mengajarinya menggunakan benda itu sekali. Dan sekarang saatnya aksi _balas dendam. _Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat membayangkan reaksi ketiga cowok itu kalau mereka tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

_Ini akan menyenangkan…_

.

.

Sakura kembali ke meja makan tak lama kemudian, dengan ekspresi puas menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan perasaan lebih riang dari sebelumnya, ia menarik piring _pancake_-nya mendekat. Tepat saat itu, Yamato yang baru saja menyelesaikan memasak adonan _pancake _terakhirnya, segera bergabung dengan gadis itu di meja makan, menaruh setumpuk _pancake _hangat di atas meja. Pria itu melepas celemeknya, menyampirkannya di punggung bangku, lalu duduk dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kelihatannya suasana hatimu sudah membaik," komentarnya sambil mengambil dua potong _pancake _ke piringnya, tersenyum. Mata gelapnya mengawasi ekspresi gadis yang duduk di seberangnya, menyadari raut kesal yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu di sana kini sudah tidak tampak lagi.

Sakura menanggapi pernyataan Yamato dengan cengiran, sebelum mulai melahap sarapannya. "Wow, ini sangat lezat, Yamato. Lebih lezat dari _pancake _buatan ibu!"

Yamato terkekeh-kekeh. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Sakura, Yamato masih saja dibuat takjub dengan perubahan suasana hati gadis itu yang kadang-kadang cepat sekali berubah. Di satu waktu ia _bad mood, _tetapi tak lama kemudian bisa berubah menjadi sangat ceria. Seperti sekarang ini misalnya. Dan Yamato sama sekali tidak punya ide apa yang membuat suasana gadis itu berubah ceria.

_Kecuali…_

"Kau tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada mereka, kan?" Yamato menatap Sakura dengan tatapan campuran antara curiga dan geli.

"Apa? Tega sekali kau menuduhku!" bantah Sakura, pura-pura sakit hati. "Aku tidak memotret mereka sedang tidur dan memajangnya di situs sekolah!"

Yamato terkekeh-kekeh. "Jadi kau memotret mereka sedang tidur dan memajangnya di situs sekolah?"

Sakura ikut terkikik. "Tidak yang kedua—bisa-bisa seisi sekolah bisa gempar—Lagipula wajah mereka bertiga imut-imut kalau sedang tidur. Tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi jahil begitu, hm?" tanya Yamato.

Sakura berlagak berpikir keras, sebelum berkata dengan nada ringan, "Yah, karena aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang macam itu—jahil, maksudnya—sulit untuk tidak terpengaruh, Yamachi."

"Aah…" Yamato mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sementara menuang sari jeruk ke dalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. Ekspresi geli terpahat di wajahnya.

Tentu saja, pikirnya. Izumo dan Kotetsu tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk berbuat jahil kalau suasananya tepat. Ia pernah menjadi korban ulah mereka beberapa kali. Naruto Uzumaki setali tiga uang dengan mereka—dari yang sering ia dengar dari Sakura—Begitu juga dengan Ino Yamanaka, meskipun kejahilan gadis pirang itu belum setingkat dengan tiga orang pertama. Bukan tidak mungkin Sakura terpengaruh oleh mereka.

"Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Yamato ketika mereka setengah jalan menghabiskan sarapan. "Maksudku, sementara menunggu teman-temanmu bangun," tambahnya, memasukkan potongan lain _pancake _ke mulut.

Sakura mengambil waktu mengunyah dan menelan makanannya sebelum berkata, "Hm… Yang jelas aku tidak berencana melewatkan waktu di rumah saja seharian. Bagaimana kalau kau yang menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini?" Mata hijaunya menatap Yamato penuh harap. "Kau pasti tahu banyak tempat yang menarik. Dan kau bisa menunjukkan kampusmu."

Yamato memberinya tatapan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Eeh—Kenapa?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah memberitahumu? Aku mengambil kelas musim panas tahun ini. Paginya aku mengikuti kelas sampai sore, dan setelah itu aku harus bekerja."

Sakura mengeluh. Suasana hatinya berubah lagi. Gadis itu baru menyadari Yamato sudah mengenakan seragam kampusnya yang menyerupai pakaian koki itu. Tapi sedetik kemudan senyumnya terkembang lagi. "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa jalan-jalan sendiri."

Terjadi perdebatan kecil setelah itu. Yamato keberatan Sakura pergi sendirian tanpa ditemani, terlebih ia sudah berjanji pada Azami untuk selalu menjaga gadis itu. Tetapi Sakura bersikeras pergi dan berkata dirinya sudah cukup besar untuk bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Perdebatan berakhir setelah Yamato setuju Sakura pergi asalkan gadis itu mau berjanji tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh.

"Yay! Yamato baiknya…"

"Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu percaya pada orang asing."

Sakura tertawa. "Ya, ya, aku sudah tahu."

.

.

Sakura dan Yamato meninggalkan rumah setelah menyelesaikan sarapan. Rencananya, Sakura akan ikut mengantar Yamato ke kampusnya, sekaligus ingin melihat tempat impian mendiang kakaknya untuk melanjutkan sekolah dulu. Sekolah kuliner yang konon katanya terbaik di seluruh penjuru negeri. Setelah itu ia akan melihat-lihat tempat menarik di sekitar situ. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali melihat pantai, tapi Yamato tidak mengizinkan mengingat tempat itu jaraknya cukup jauh—dan terlalu banyak orang asing.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Toh ia akan ke sana nanti bersama Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka masih punya banyak waktu.

"Jadi ini kampusmu?" Sakura mendongak, memandang bangunan di depannya. Tadinya ia sudah berharap akan menemukan bangunan kampus yang spektakuler seperti KAA di Konoha, tapi nyatanya tempat itu tidak tampak istimewa dari luar. Bangunan itu indah, tentu saja, dengan jendela tinggi dan pintu kaca di bagian depan. Jika dilihat sekilas, tempat itu tidak seperti sebuah kampus. Kalau saja Yamato tidak memberitahunya, jelas Sakura akan mengira itu restoran atau hotel.

"Yah…" Yamato tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Kau kelihatan kecewa."

"O—oh, tentu saja tidak," Sakura membantah cepat. "Aku hanya… yah, tempatnya tidak seperti kampus tempat orang berkuliah, kau tahu?"

"Apa kau berharap melihat kami berkuliah di dalam kelas atau semacam itu?" Sakura menoleh pada Yamato, memberinya tatapan bertanya. Yamato melanjutkan, "Yah, kadang-kadang kami memang belajar di kelas, tapi kami lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang jauh lebih hebat dari kelas dengan meja, kursi dan papan tulis. Percayalah, ini kampus paling luar biasa yang bisa dibayangkan oleh siapa pun yang bercita-cita menjadi _chef._"

"_I see…_" Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Senyumnya mengembang. "Seperti yang selalu dikatakan kakakku."

Terkekeh, Yamato mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku mau masuk sekarang—"

"Eh, tunggu!" Sakura buru-buru menyelanya. Gadis itu merogoh tas selempang kecil yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan _digital camera _miliknya. "Untuk kenang-kenangan!"

Setelah puas mengambil gambar dengan kameranya—dan sukses membuat wajah Yamato memerah karena malu setelah beberapa orang temannya memergokinya menjadi objek foto seorang gadis muda yang kelewat antusias—Sakura akhirnya mengizinkan Yamato masuk.

"Sampai ketemu nanti!" Sakura berseru pada punggung Yamato ketika pria itu bergabung dengan beberapa temannya—yang juga berseragam sepertinya—yang baru saja datang.

Sakura bisa mendengar teman Yamato terkekeh dan bertanya dalam suara rendah, "Siapa gadis itu? Pacarmu?" sebelum pintu kaca itu menutup di belakang mereka, memblokir suara dari dalam sehingga Sakura tidak bisa mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Yamato pada temannya.

"Jadi, sekarang ke mana dulu?" Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Sembari mengingat-ingat tempat-tempat menarik yang diberitahu Yamato sebelum mereka berangkat tadi, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah peta kecil yang dibawanya untuk berjaga-jaga. "Ah, jalan ke sini!"

Selama beberapa menit, Sakura menyusuri jalanan menjauhi kampus Yamato. Ia sekilas ingat mereka melewati jalan itu semalam dengan mobil. Tetapi di siang hari seperti ini suasananya benar-benar terasa berbeda. Semalam, Sakura hanya melihat jalanan kosong yang membosankan. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan geliat kehidupan di Kiri yang sebenarnya.

Memang tidak terlalu ramai jika dibandingkan dengan jalanan di Konoha. Sejak meninggalkan rumah tadi, rasanya Sakura hanya melihat sedikit sekali kendaraan roda empat yang berlalu-lalang. Skuter pun hanya beberapa. Sebagian besar adalah pejalan kaki. Kalaupun berkendaraan, mereka tampaknya lebih suka menggunakan sepeda. Tidak heran jika kota itu, meskipun tidak banyak memiliki kawasan hijau seperti Konoha, udaranya terkenal bersih.

Sakura juga menemukan banyak tempat menarik di sana: butik-butik yang ia yakin pasti sangat disukai Ino, _bakery _yang menguarkan aroma lezat roti segar yang baru keluar dari panggangan, toko yang menjual barang antik, toko alat musik, _coffee shop… _Dan tentu saja yang paling membuat Sakura antusias adalah sebuah teater kecil yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus Yamato. Dari papan pengumuman yang terpasang di bagian depan teater, sepertinya akan ada pertunjukkan drama di sana beberapa hari ke depan. Segera saja acara menonton teater masuk ke dalam daftar rencananya.

Kemudian, tak jauh dari teater, Sakura berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar tepat di samping sebuah toko buku tua. Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat. Bukankah ini adalah tempat Yamato menurunkan Kisame semalam?

Tempat itu mirip galeri keramik—atau toko keramik? Sakura tidak bisa memastikan. Di bagian etalase, mereka memajang beberapa kerajinan yang terbuat dari tanah liat, mulai dari yang sederhana—kalau tidak mau dibilang jelek—sampai yang sangat rumit. Sebagian besar berbentuk seperti miniatur hewan. Tapi dari pemberitahuan yang tertera di papan yang diletakkan di sisi pintu—seperti papan menu yang biasanya ditaruh di depan restoran—mereka memberikan les membuat kerajinan dari tanah liat untuk turis di sana. Sepertinya menarik, pikir Sakura. Hanya saja tulisan di etalase yang membuat dahinya sedikit berkerut: _**Art is a BANG!—**_Aneh sekali.

Namun perhatiannya segera teralih oleh bangunan yang terletak tepat di sebelahnya. Senyum antusias merekah di wajah gadis itu melihat itu adalah sebuah toko buku—atau perpustakaan kecil? Kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik minat Sakura Haruno selain teater, itu adalah buku. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura langsung memutuskan untuk mampir.

Suara khas lonceng di atas pintu masuk langsung menyambutnya begitu Sakura melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat itu, disusul ucapan selamat datang yang ramah dari salah satu pegawai di belakang meja kasir. Sakura kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling dengan antusias, memandangi deretan rak-rak tinggi penuh buku yang nyaris memenuhi sepanjang dinding yang dilapisi panel kayu. Di sudut ruangan terdapat tangga kayu kecil yang agak curam menuju lantai dua. Dan rupanya mereka tidak hanya menyediakan buku-buku baru, tapi juga buku-buku terbitan lama yang sudah jarang terlihat di toko buku biasa.

Suasananya juga sangat hangat. Dengan penerangan yang cukup, sofa nyaman dan kursi berlengan empuk disediakan di beberapa tempat di ruangan itu untuk para pengunjung yang ingin membaca, belum lagi bau kertas yang khas bercampur dengan aroma manis cokelat yang tercium samar-samar segera membuat Sakura kerasan. Oh, ia bisa betah tinggal berjam-jam di sana kalau ia mau!

Tapi masalahnya Sakura tidak punya waktu berjam-jam _sekarang. _Masih banyak tempat yang ingin ia lihat dan ia harus kembali ke rumah sebelum para cowok tukang tidur itu bangun—Sakura tentu saja tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas—Maka gadis itu memutuskan untuk menahan godaan menjelajahi rak demi rak di sana dan hanya mengambil sebuah peta Kiri dan beberapa kartu pos dari rak di dekat kasir.

Sakura tengah membayar belanjaannya di kasir ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan keras seperti ledakan petasan dari luar, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. "Apa itu?" serunya refleks. Matanya terbelalak.

Namun yang mengherankan, orang-orang di sana tak tampak seterkejut Sakura. Beberapa pengunjung di sana hanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan dahi berkerut sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam kegiatan mereka. Sedangkan cowok yang melayani Sakura di kasir hanya menghela napas, lalu nyengir melihat ekspresi terkejut pengunjung barunya—jika tidak mau dibilang ketakutan.

"Itu dari galeri sebelah," beritahunya dengan nada geli, selagi menghitung belanjaan Sakura. "Mereka memang kadang-kadang memang suka main petasan."

"Main petasan?" pekik Sakura kaget. "Apa tidak bahaya? Bagaimana kalau sampai kebakaran?"

Cowok itu terkekeh. "Kalau begitu kami dengan senang hati akan menuntut ganti rugi pada mereka," selorohnya santai seraya memasukkan belanjaan Sakura ke dalam kantung kertas kecil.

Sakura ternganga tak percaya melihat reaksi orang di depannya yang begitu santai mengomentari resiko terjadi kebakaran besar karena ulah tidak bertanggung jawab seperti main petasan di dalam ruangan.

"Mereka memang sekumpulan orang-orang sinting, kami di sini sudah terbiasa. Dan kami bisa menjamin tempat ini aman," tambah si pegawai sambil tersenyum. Disorongkannya kantung yang sudah disegel ke depan Sakura. "Terimakasih sudah berkunjung, Nona."

Masih belum sepenuhnya mengatasi keterkejutannya—bahkan ia merasakan jantungnya masih berdebar-debar gara-gara suara tadi—Sakura meninggalkan toko dan nyaris bertabrakan dengan seorang pria berambut keperakan yang baru saja keluar dari galeri sebelah. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, tampaknya mood orang itu sedang tidak terlalu baik. Ia lewat begitu saja di depan Sakura, mendesiskan kata-kata makian luar biasa yang membuat seorang wanita mendelik padanya sambil menutupi telinga anaknya yang masih kecil.

Sebelum mendapatkan kejutan lain yang membuat jantungnya melompat ke leher, Sakura buru-buru pergi dari sana.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kamar yang berjarak bermil-mil dari Kiri, seorang gadis lain masih sibuk bergelung seperti bola di bawah selimut: Ino Yamanaka. Bias sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui sela-sela tirai jendela yang masih tertutup menerpa rambut pirang pendeknya yang menyembul dari balik gundukan selimut. Suara-suara yang berasal dari luar membuatnya berkali-kali mengubah posisi tidurnya. Wajahnya yang tampak lelah mengerut, jelas merasa terganggu. Ditambah lagi gadis itu tidak mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak sejak semalam—atau bisa dikatakan ia nyaris tidak tidur.

Salahkan Shikamaru Nara yang telah membuat _mood-_nya memburuk sejak membuat keputusan sepihak untuk melibatkan kekasih _mantan kekasihnya _dalam band, yang berarti Ino harus menolelir kehadiran _gadis itu _di dekatnya sepanjang musim panas. Sepulang dari studio milik Shikamaru, Ino sibuk uring-uringan sendiri, merutuki sikap Shikamaru yang menurutnya tidak adil, terlebih setelah Ino memberitahunya alasan mengapa ia keberatan dengan Sasame.

Yah, meskipun ia tahu betul Shikamaru tidak melakukannya untuk tujuan tertentu. Tapi tetap saja… Ino benci harus terjebak dalam situasi yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman seperti ini.

Bahkan curhat pada Sakura via _email _tidak membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Ino bisa menduga reaksi Sakura atas ketidakberuntungannya ini—ia akan bersikap seperti Shikamaru, menganggap alasannya terlalu egois dan kekanak-kanakan. Oh, Ino bahkan bisa membayangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu berkata, _"Kau hanya cemburu karena Sasame pacaran dengan Sai. Akui saja kau tidak suka melihat cowok yang dulu tergila-gila padamu sekarang menyukai gadis lain."_

Sahabatnya itu kadang-kadang bisa bersikap kejam kalau ia mau, terlebih mengingat Sakura sangat menentang hubungannya dengan Sai dulu—dengan alasan yang masuk akal, tentu saja. Ino benci mengakuinya, tapi saat itu ia memang melakukan hal yang salah.

Dan memikirkan semua itu membuatnya gelisah dan tetap terjaga hampir sepanjang malam. Ino tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya bahwa perasaannya terhadap Sai lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan mantan-mantannya yang lain. Gadis itu tidak pernah kesulitan untuk melupakan mantannya sebelum ini—termasuk Idate. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada cowok itu—Meminjam istilah Shikamaru, ini benar-benar _merepotkan_.

Suara ketukan pelan yang berasal dari pintu kamar kembali mengusiknya, disusul suara panggilan ibunya yang terdengar agak tidak sabaran. Ini bukan pertama kalinya sejak di luar mulai terang. Ibunya sudah datang mengetuk pintu kira-kira… mungkin lima menit yang lalu, dan sepuluh menit sebelumnya, dan sepuluh menit sebelum itu.

Ino mengerang mengantuk. "Sebentar lagi, Ma…" sahutnya tanpa repot-repot membuka mata.

"Tadi kau juga bilang sebentar lagi, Nona Muda," seru ibunya lagi, "Sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari. Bukankah kau ada janji dengan temanmu?"

Ino menggerutu soal ibunya yang suka melebih-lebihkan. Yang benar saja, sekarang kan masih terlalu pagi. "Latihan band baru nanti sore, Ma…" sahutnya malas, menarik selimut lebih tinggi sehingga menutupi kepalanya sepenuhnya, berharap itu akan memblokir suara ibunya.

Sayangnya tidak.

"Tapi pemuda yang di bawah memberitahu Ibu kalian ada janji pagi ini."

Kata-kata ibunya mau tak mau membuat Ino menyingkirkan kembali selimutnya. Ia mengangkat kepala yang terasa berat, memandang ke arah pintu dengan mata setengah terpejam. Dahinya berkerut. "Pemuda siapa?" tanyanya mengantuk.

Sejenak, ibu Ino tampak berpikir. "Namanya kalau tidak salah… Shino-sesuatu—"

Ino tersentak bangun, memekik tertahan. Mendengar nama Shino disebut, kantuknya hilang seketika, teringat janji yang ia buat hari sebelumnya dengan cowok itu. Ino menyambar jam beker dari atas meja—yang sengaja tidak ia nyalakan—dan terbelalak mendapati ia sudah sangat terlambat dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan!

_Uh ooh… Shino pasti bakal jadi menyebalkan!_

"Kenapa Mama tidak membangunkanku dari tadi, sih?" Ino ngomel-ngomel seraya melompat turun dari tempat tidur, nyaris terguling terserimpet selimut.

Ibu Ino menghela napas, mengawasi putrinya yang panik mencari-cari handuk. "Ibu sudah berusaha membangunkanmu dari tadi, Nak. Tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun juga."

Ino mengabaikan ibunya. Gadis itu kocar-kacir menuju kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk dari gantungan. "Bilang padanya aku akan turun sebentar lagi!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino akhirnya turun dari kamarnya, sudah berpakaian lengkap. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang keluarga. Ibunya sudah kembali pada kesibukannya di toko bunga, sementara ayahnya pastilah sudah pergi sejak pagi untuk memenuhi undangan main golf bersama Hiashi Hyuuga—seperti yang hari sebelumnya diumumkan pria itu dengan penuh semangat pada keluarganya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan peralatan golf lamanya yang sudah berdebu dari gudang.

Toko sedang ramai ketika Ino tiba di sana. Di deretan pot-pot besar yang memajang beraneka mawar potong segar, tampak ibunya tengah melayani salah seorang pengunjung. Tetapi Ino tidak sedang mencari ibunya sekarang. Gadis itu menjulurkan leher, menoleh ke sana kemari sementara mata birunya menjelajahi seisi toko, mencari sosok Shino di antara para pengunjung. Tapi ia tidak menemukan cowok itu.

Barangkali dia bosan menunggu dan akhirnya memutuskan pulang, pikir Ino, merasa tidak terlalu kecewa. Toh, gadis itu memang tidak terlalu berharap bisa _keluar _bersama Shino—Ino bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya sebelumnya, dari semua cowok yang eksis di _Konoha High, _ia akan melewatkan waktu _berdua saja_ dengan si pendiam Shino Aburame. Mungkin ia sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ino baru saja berbalik untuk kembali ke dalam rumah, ketika sosok jangkung tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. _Well, _sebenarnya tidak muncul tiba-tiba. Orang itu pastilah sudah berdiri di sana sebelumnya, dan ketika Ino berbalik, gadis itu nyaris menabraknya. Ino mendongak, terkejut melihat Shino menjulang di depannya, balas menatapnya melalui kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Shino, kau mengejutkanku!" pekik Ino, refleks melompat mundur dan memukul dada cowok di depannya.

Shino bergeming dan wajah Ino merona ketika gadis itu menyadari apa yang baru dilakukannya—memukul cowok itu. Terkadang Ino memang suka memukul teman-teman cowoknya dengan maksud main-main. Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto atau Kiba adalah sasarannya yang paling sering, karena mereka bertiga terbilang akrab dengannya. Tapi ini adalah Shino Aburame! Cowok yang nyaris tidak pernah benar-benar bicara dengannya sampai _Prom Night_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah mengapa memukul Shino membuatnya malu.

"M—Maaf," ucap Ino, nyengir gugup. "Er… kau sudah lama?"

Shino berpaling dari gadis di depannya untuk menatap jam dinding besar di atas meja kasir, sebelum menjawab dengan nada datarnya yang biasa, "Kukira kemarin aku sudah cukup jelas menyebutkan waktunya, dan itu kira-kira dua jam yang lalu. Kurasa belum terlalu lama."

Wajah Ino yang sudah memerah semakin merah. "_Well, _aku minta maaf kalau begitu, Shino," tukasnya. Mengapa Shino senang sekali menyindirnya? Membuatnya sebal saja. Terlebih sekarang beberapa pegawai tokonya mulai melempar pandang ingin tahu ke arah mereka. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dibandingkan menjadi bahan gosip di rumah sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang saja," kata Ino ogah-ogahan.

"Memang begitu rencananya."

Ino memutar matanya, lalu bergegas berbalik meninggalkan toko setelah berpamitan pada ibunya. Shino menyusul di belakangnya, tidak berkomentar apa pun lagi.

.

.

Sakura memandang berkeliling dari tempatnya duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah kanopi sebuah kedai es krim kecil di alun-alun kota. Saat itu matahari sudah semakin meninggi dan jalanan Kiri mulai dipenuhi oleh para turis. Sejenak mata gadis itu mengawasi orang-orang itu berlalu-lalang di depannya. Sepasang gadis kecil tampak sedang bermain dengan sekelompok merpati di seberang alun-alun. Kedua gadis itu menabur biji-bijian dengan gembira sementara burung-burung itu beterbangan di sekeliling mereka.

Sakura tertawa kecil, tiba-tiba teringat kejadian dulu. Ia dulu juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan mendiang kakaknya saat mereka sekeluarga berliburan ke Kiri bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat itu Sakura sempat menangis meraung-raung ketika tanpa sengaja pakaiannya terkena kotoran burung. Mendiang ayahnya, yang tak bisa menahan tawa, berusaha membujuknya dengan iming-iming akan dibelikan baju baru. Tetapi Sakura kecil yang terlanjur ngambek pada ayahnya terus saja menangis dan baru berhenti ketika ibunya membelikannya es krim stroberi porsi besar di kedai yang sama tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Kalau saja ketiga sahabatnya mendengar soal ini, mereka pasti bakal menertawakannya. Setidaknya Naruto pasti akan tertawa. Sai mungkin akan menganggapnya aneh. Dan Sasuke… Sakura bisa membayangkan komentar menyengat apa yang bisa dilontarkannya.

Tersenyum geli oleh pemikirannya sendiri, Sakura kembali menunduk, menekuni kegiatannya sebelumnya sambil menyuap es krim stroberinya yang tinggal sedikit. Sesekali ia menandai sesuatu dalam peta yang dibelinya tadi, mencocokkan dengan tempat-tempat yang disebutkan dalam buku _tour guide _miliknya, mengira-ngira tempat menarik mana yang bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki.

Ada pasar bunga tak jauh dari sana, juga sentra kuliner. Pasar tradisional di dekat pasar bunga sepertinya juga layak dikunjungi—Sakura sudah pernah melihat liputan acara kuliner di televisi tentang tempat itu, di mana mereka mengikuti sang _chef _berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan segar untuk diolah. Mulai dari berbagai jenis makanan laut, bumbu-bumbu, juga sayur dan buah. Dan semuanya dalam kondisi segar—Tapi tempat itu terlalu jauh. Mengingat ia belum terlalu hafal jalan-jalan di sana, bisa-bisa ia tersasar nanti kalau nekat.

Mungkin ia akan ke sana lain kali saja bersama yang lain, batinnya memutuskan. Lagipula ia kan memang belum terlalu butuh berbelanja sekarang. Maka setelah menandaskan es krim dan membayarnya, Sakura segera beranjak untuk meneruskan petualangan kecilnya.

Tempat pertama yang dituju gadis itu adalah tepi sungai, karena di sanalah pusat keramaian yang paling dekat—tentu saja ia tidak mengabaikan kata-kata Yamato yang memintanya tidak _main _terlalu jauh sendirian—Di sana Sakura melihat meja-meja bertaplak linen putih _café outdoor_ berjejer di area dekat susuran sungai. Tempat itu cukup ramai meskipun masih jauh masuk waktu makan siang. Orang-orang tampak duduk-duduk di sana, menikmati makanan atau sekedar _ngopi, _bercengkerama sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai dengan perahu-perahu yang berlalu-lalang.

Di area lain yang tak jauh dari sana, berdiri kanopi-kanopi putih tempat para pedagang menjajakan dagangannya. Entah itu pedangan makanan atau pernak-pernik khas Kiri untuk oleh-oleh. Pemandangan ini sedikit mengingatkan Sakura pada bazar yang diadakan setahun sekali di Konoha—hanya saja bazar di Konoha biasanya diadakan saat musim semi.

Dan di sanalah Sakura berada sekarang, tengah melihat-lihat di gerai yang memajang aneka macam boneka yang terbuat dari kayu. Gadis itu nyengir sendiri saat mengangkat sebuah boneka tali berhidung panjang—mirip tokoh boneka terkenal _Pinochio—_di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Kankurou dan boneka talinya. Dulu ia sering melihat cowok bawel itu membawa-bawa boneka seperti itu dan memainkannya di sela-sela menonton anak-anak klub teater berlatih drama. Sakura yakin sekali Kankurou melakukannya hanya untuk pamer di depan Tenten.

"Boneka itu jelek," suara laki-laki menyela lamunannya.

Sakura refleks menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki asing berdiri di sebelahnya di depan meja pajangan. Gadis itu pasti akan mengira orang di sampingnya itu adalah seorang wanita jika saja ia tidak memperhatikannya benar-benar. Dengan rambut pirang panjang halus, mata biru cerah yang besar, dan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, sekilas orang itu memang kelihatan seperti wanita. Tapi dari suara, tonjolan di bagian leher dan dadanya yang rata, jelas ia adalah seorang laki-laki tulen. Ditambah lagi… orang itu lumayan tampan juga kalau diperhatikan.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar pada Sakura—agak sedikit menakutkan. "Untuk gadis manis sepertimu lebih cocok dengan yang ini," katanya, mengulurkan sebuah keramik mungil berbentuk seperti burung aneh yang baru saja diambilnya dari meja pajangan yang lain.

"Eeh…" Sakura yang masih terkejut karena tiba-tiba diajak bicara orang yang tak dikenalnya, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Gadis itu hanya nyengir canggung, lalu berpaling, mengabaikan keramik yang terulur ke arahnya. Berharap dengan begitu, pria asing itu tidak mencoba mengajaknya bicara lagi—Di samping karena Sakura memang selalu merasa canggung berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenal, ia juga masih belum lupa kata-kata Yamato tentang jangan terlalu mempercayai orang asing.

_Bagaimana jika orang itu berniat jahat?_

"Hei," Sakura mendengar pria itu berkata lagi. Tampaknya ia belum menyerah. Sakura mengerling ke arahnya, mendapati pria itu tengah melempar pandang penasaran padanya. "Kau bukan orang sini, ya? Turis?"

"Er… ya," sahut Sakura canggung.

"Pantas saja," cetus pria itu sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang menawan tapi agak menakutkan itu, "Aku tahu semua gadis cantik yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Omong-omong, namaku Deidara. Siapa namamu, Nona Manis?"

Uh ooh… Untuk pertamakalinya hari itu Sakura menyesali keputusannya pergi sendirian tanpa ketiga sahabatnya.

.

.

Ketika memikirkannya kembali, Ino merasa dirinya sudah gila telah menerima ajakan _kencan _Shino Aburame. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya gadis itu keluar berdua bersama cowok yang berstatus bukan pacar resminya, tetapi ini adalah pertama kali baginya keluar dengan cowok yang sama sekali tidak _memujanya. _Seharusnya ia tahu ini tidak akan berjalan seperti yang biasa ia bayangkan.

Rasanya selalu menyenangkan ketika para cowok itu berusaha menarik perhatiannya, memperlakukannya seperti seorang ratu, berharap dengan begitu bisa mengambil hatinya. Tapi Shino bukanlah cowok seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah repot-repot menanyakan kemana Ino ingin pergi, tidak berusaha menggandeng tangannya, ataupun memuji kecantikannya. Ia malah lebih menaruh perhatian pada serangga yang ditemuinya ketimbang gadis cantik yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Tidak diragukan lagi, ini memang bukanlah acara jalan-jalan-berduaan-dengan-cowok paling menyenangkan bagi Ino Yamanaka.

Dan tempat mereka berada sekarang tidak membuat gadis itu merasa lebih baik. Alih-alih ke rumah kaca seperti yang dikatakan Shino hari sebelumnya, mereka hanya berkeliling di sekitar taman. Tidak ada yang salah dengan taman itu sebetulnya. Suasananya tenang, udaranya pun tidak terlalu panas di bawah naungan rimbunan pohon-pohon tua besar yang tumbuh di sekitar taman. Suara dengungan serangga khas musim panas terdengar di antara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin lembut. Suasana yang sempurna untuk berjalan-jalan.

Tapi apa yang pernah terjadi di sana lah yang membuat Ino merasa tidak nyaman.

Masih segar dalam ingatan gadis itu peristiwa yang membuatnya sangat terguncang beberapa bulan yang lalu di sana ketika ia bertengkar hebat dengan mantan pacarnya, Idate, saat cowok itu mengkonfrontasinya tentang hubungannya dengan Sai. Ino masih ingat Idate menyeretnya di sepanjang jalan itu, sementara ia menangis dan memohon-mohon pada cowok itu untuk tidak menyakiti Sai. Ia sama sekali tidak lupa bagaimana kejamnya perlakuan Idate pada Sai waktu itu—sampai sekarang pun terkadang ia masih memimpikannya.

Ino memeluk kedua lengannya, bergidik. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

"Bukankah katamu kita akan pergi ke rumah kaca?" tanyanya pada Shino yang sedang sibuk mengambil gambar seekor kumbang badak yang bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon, berusaha terdengar tidak seperti merengek.

Shino tidak langsung menyahut. Ia menurunkan kameranya dan memandang ke atas dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Matahari sudah agak tinggi sekarang," ujarnya lambat-lambat, "Rumah kaca seharusnya sudah sangat panas dan pengap di cuaca seperti ini. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku mengajakmu pergi pagi-pagi, bukan jam seperti ini, Yamana—"

"Kau tahu," sela Ino tak sabaran, "Aku tidak keberatan dengan panas."—_Di mana pun asal bukan di tempat ini._

Shino menoleh pada gadis itu, sejenak mempertimbangkan, sebelum akhirnya berkata datar, "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

.

.

Sasuke mengerang ketika tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menimpa sisi wajahnya dengan keras. Kesadarannya perlahan terkumpul sementara tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan _sesuatu _itu dari wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya yang berat dan mendapati _sesuatu _itu ternyata tangan seseorang—tangan Naruto, tepatnya.

"Naruto—" gerutu Sasuke jengkel, melempar kasar tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. Namun yang bersangkutan hanya menginyem, berguling ke sisi lain, lalu meneruskan mendengkur dengan wajah menempel nyaman di punggung Sai.

Kini kesadaran Sasuke sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya—meski matanya masih dibebani kantuk—Ia menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk, sejenak memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat begadang semalaman. Ia kemudian menoleh ke sisi lain tempat tidur, memandangi Naruto dan Sai yang masih terlelap, sebelum pandangannya beralih ke jendela yang terbuka. Dahinya berkerut. Rasanya jendela itu masih tertutup saat mereka pergi tidur semalam. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia terbuka sendiri?

Suara dering musik_ ringtone_ yang berasal dari salah satu ponsel di atas meja mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat ponsel milik Sai bergetar dan berkedip-kedip. Sang pemilik ponsel menggerutu, terusik oleh suara ponselnya sendiri. Tangannya menggerayangi meja.

"Haaa~loo?" Sai menguap, menjawab panggilan ponselnya dengan nada mengantuk yang panjang. Namun sekejap kemudian kesadaran cowok berambut eboni tersebut terkumpul sepenuhnya begitu mendengar suara di seberang. Ia langsung melompat bangun, nyaris terguling dari tempat tidur. "Aah, iya, Sasame. Selamat pagi…" suaranya mendadak berubah dalam dan menyenangkan ketika menyebut nama gadis yang belum lama resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kembali ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela sementara Sai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan kamar dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinga—mencari privasi, tentu saja—Matahari sudah bersinar terik di luar. Namun mengingat saat itu adalah musim panas, jadi tidak aneh jika cuaca sudah terasa panas bahkan pada pagi hari. Tapi benarkah sekarang masih pagi?

Sasuke memandang berkeliling kamar itu, tapi tidak menemukan jam dinding terpasang di mana pun untuk mengkonfirmasi waktu. Ia lantas merayap turun dari tempat tidur, sambil menahan kuap berjalan menuju meja tempat ia meletakkan ponsel dan jam tangan miliknya.

Masih pukul sembilan pagi.

Tidak heran ia masih terasa sangat lelah akibat perjalanan hari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya belum cukup mendapatkan istirahat. Belum lagi Naruto yang semalam mengajaknya begadang menonton pertandingan sepak bola—yah, meskipun bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto, karena ia sendiri sangat penasaran dengan hasil akhir liga sepak bola yang ia ikuti semenjak di Konoha itu.

Sasuke baru saja berpikir untuk tidur lagi ketika tiba-tiba teringat pada Sakura dan antusiasmenya dengan liburan mereka. Seraya menggerutu, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik menuju tasnya untuk mengambil handuk.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya yang masih terlelap dengan menepuk pundaknya. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah erangan pelan tak berarti dari yang bersangkutan. Naruto sama sekali tidak tampak terganggu. Sasuke memberikan tepukan lebih keras pada pundak cowok pirang itu. Dan kali ini ada reaksi—

"Lima menit lagi, Pap…" Naruto meraih bantal yang ditinggalkan Sai dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya untuk memblokir suara Sasuke—lalu kembali mendengkur.

"Idiot," dengus Sasuke, menahan geli. Menyerah, ia lantas membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan tidurnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

Di dapur, Sai masih sibuk mengobrol dengan pacarnya lewat ponsel sembari menuang air dingin yang baru didapatkannya dari kulkas ke dalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke melewatinya menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi harinya, sebelum bergabung dengannya.

"Uhum…" Sasuke bisa mendengar Sai terkekeh kecil ketika ia mengambil gelas dari rak dan mengisinya dengan air dari botol yang ditinggalkan Sai di atas meja konter, "Jangan minder begitu. Suaramu sangat bagus, itu sebabnya Shikamaru mengajakmu bergabung—Iya, tentu saja. Kuharap aku ada di Konoha sekarang untuk melihatmu main, Cantik—"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak berpura-pura berlagak muntah ke gelasnya. Mendengarkan Sai mulai menggunakan panggilan-panggilan sayang pada pacarnya seperti 'Cantik' atau '_Sweetheart' _atau apa pun itu benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa geli. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar yang seperti itu. Di rumah, ia punya kakak laki-laki yang kalau sedang kumat noraknya suka memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan _'Puppy Love'—_Bulu kuduknya meremang setiap kali membayangkan dirinya menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu untuk memanggil _someone-_nya kelak.

_Tapi mungkin Sakura tidak akan keberatan jika ia memanggilnya 'Cherry Blossom'._

Wajahnya mendadak menghangat oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Sembari mengeluarkan suara dehaman, Sasuke buru-buru mengangkat gelasnya ke bibir dan menenggak isinya banyak-banyak untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering—Sai menoleh padanya dengan kedua alis terangkat, mengira kawannya itu mendehaminya.

"…Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya Sasuke. Sepertinya dia iri karena tidak seberuntung aku mendapatkan telepon dari gadis cantik. Ha ha…" kekeh Sai—yang segera mendapat sambitan ganas handuk dari Sasuke di seberang meja. _Ouch._

Dan omong-omong tentang Sakura, sejak tadi Sasuke tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran gadis berambut merah muda itu di sana. Rumah itu terasa sunyi. Selain suara Sai dan televisi yang baru saja dinyalakan, ia tidak mendengar suara lain bahkan sekedar dengung obrolan samar pemilik rumah dari lantai bawah. Seakan di rumah itu hanya ada mereka bertiga.

Penasaran—juga didorong oleh sekelumit perasaan cemas—Sasuke memutuskan untuk memastikannya sendiri. Suasana di lantai bawah masih sama seperti saat ia melihatnya semalam—sepi. Tampaknya para penghuni rumah itu memang sedang tidak ada di tempat.

_Tapi di mana Sakura?_

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke ragu-ragu. Tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan arah. Yang ada di dalam kepala gadis itu hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari Deidara. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan cowok sok akrab yang baru dikenalnya itu tidak mengikutinya.

Bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan atau apa, tapi sikap orang itu yang terlalu ingin mengakrabkan diri padanya membuat gadis itu curiga. Modus operandi orang-orang yang berniat jahat kan semakin canggih saja. Apalagi sekarang Sakura bisa dibilang adalah sasaran empuk—orang asing, di tempat yang asing dan sendirian pula. Kalau ia tidak berhati-hati, ia tidak akan tahu apa yang bakal terjadi, kan?

Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja sekarang, pikirnya.

Gadis itu lantas menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang berkeliling. Mata hijaunya mengerjap terkejut saat menyadari ia sama sekali tidak tahu sedang berada di mana sekarang. Tempat itu agak sepi, dengan jalanan sempit yang sedikit menanjak. Di kanan kiri jalan nyaris tidak ada apa-apa kecuali dinding batu yang tinggi dan beberapa pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan yang lebih parah, Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sana.

_Gawat—Aku tersasar!_

Sejenak Sakura memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menyingkirkan rasa paniknya. Di saat seperti ini ia harus tetap tenang. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanyalah mencari tahu di mana sekarang dirinya berada dan menemukannya di peta secepat mungkin.

_Urgh… Ini semua gara-gara aku keburu panik bertemu cowok pervert! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoooh!_

Sembari berdoa agar arah yang ditujunya benar, Sakura berbalik arah dan mulai menelusuri jalan yang dilewatinya sebelumnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi dari mana ia datang—sekaligus mencari petunjuk papan alamat atau apa pun yang bisa dicari di peta.

Setelah entah berapa lama Sakura menelusuri lorong itu, akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega ketika menemukan ujungnya dan keluar ke jalanan yang lebih ramai—meskipun ia masih belum bisa menemukan petunjuk lokasinya—Rupanya jalan itu menembus ke lokasi di pinggir sungai, tapi bukan tempat yang dikunjunginya tadi. Aroma amis ikan yang menguar samar di udara dan suara hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang bertransaksi memberi gadis itu petunjuk bahwa pasar ikan pasti tidak jauh dari sana.

Yang jadi masalah baru sekarang adalah, tempat itu letaknya cukup jauh dari kediaman Paman Kaiza. Sakura buru-buru membuka petanya lagi untuk memastikan—ia bersyukur sempat membeli peta tadi—dan langsung mengeluh keras-keras setelah mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya.

Dering ponsel yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam tas selempangnya membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Ia lantas melipat kembali petanya dan merogoh ke dalam tas. Hatinya mencelos begitu melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layar ponsel _flip_nya.

_Mereka sudah bangun._

"Sasuke?" Sakura menjawab teleponnya dengan nada yang diusahakannya terdengar ceria—bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin membuat cowok-cowok itu cemas. "Akhirnya pangeran tidur bangun juga!"

"_Apanya yang pangeran tidur?" _Sasuke menukas dari seberang. Suaranya terdengar tidak senang. _"Kenapa tidak membangunkan kami, eh? Sekarang kau di mana?"_

Sakura menghela napas. Disandarkannya punggungnya yang lelah di dinding terdekat. "Salah kalian sendiri yang bukannya istirahat malah begadang," sahutnya, tanpa berusaha menutupi nada bersungut-sungut dalam suaranya.

Sasuke menjawab setelah jeda beberapa saat, "_Tapi tidak seharusnya kau kabur sendirian—"_

"Hei, aku tidak kabur!" Sakura memotong perkataannya dengan nada kesal. "Aku bersama Yamato."_—tadinya._

Gadis itu mendengar Sasuke mendengus kecil. _"Jangan bohong padaku, Sakura. Yamato memberitahu kami semalam kalau hari ini dia ada kelas seharian, kecuali kau sedang ikut kuliahnya. Sekarang beritahu aku kau di mana!"_

Sakura memandang berkeliling dengan bingung, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tercabik antara keinginan berkata jujur bahwa ia sedang tersasar, tetapi tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu cemas, Sakura akhirnya berkata lemah, "Dengar, aku akan segera pulang. Oke?"

Dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan sambungan dan menjejalkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Sekarang ia benar-benar harus segera pulang, jika tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah yang lebih gawat.

Sakura menegakkan dirinya dan menarik napas panjang sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan kembali petanya. Sepertinya cara yang paling aman untuk sampai di tempatnya datang tadi adalah dengan menelusuri jalan di tepi sungai itu—meskipun agak jauh jika dilihat di peta.

Ooh… Seandainya saja ia tahu jalan pintas yang lebih dekat. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin mengambil resiko tersasar untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama. Sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Haruno? Sakura Haruno, kan?"

Baru saja Sakura melangkah beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang cowok yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya dan berambut merah gelap berdiri di depan pintu kaca salah satu toko yang berjejer di sana. Sepertinya ia baru saja keluar dari toko itu jika melihat kantung kertas belanjaan berwarna cokelat yang dibawanya.

Mata Sakura membulat begitu ia mengenali sosok cowok yang tidak asing itu, meskipun rasanya agak lain melihatnya tanpa balutan seragam KAA-nya.

"Lho? Gaara?"

Cowok bernama Gaara itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis sopan. "Ternyata benar. Kukira aku salah lihat tadi."

.

.

**TBC…**

.

.

_**Maaf baru apdet.**_

_**Sebenernya aku ngerasa gak maksimal sama chapter ini, gak tau kenapa. Mungkin karena aku nulisnya dikit-dikit, sekali nulis cuma dapet beberapa paragraph saja dengan mood yang beda-beda, hasilnya jadi agak aneh gini. Maafkan, ya? Tadinya chapter ini cuma pengenalan sama tokoh-tokoh dan setting yang nanti muncul di arc ini. Tapi gak tau tuh dapet atau enggak..**_

_**Yups. Ada Gaara juga di sini. Dan nanti mungkin akan munculin beberapa teman dari Konoha yang ternyata ikutan nimbrung di Kiri, biar liburannya tambah rame. Pingin sedikit nambahin bumbu romance di sana-sini, tapi belum tahu mau gimana. Baru rencana aja sih. **_

_**Makasih buat yang udah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. #bowed Kalo gak keberatan, aku juga ingin tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang chapter ini. Dan kayanya aku harus bersiap mendapatkan kritikan pedas nih.. :p**_

_**See ya next chap!**_


	96. Chapter 95

Maaf karena chapter ini dipublish ulang. Ada sedikit tambahan di akhirnya. Sedikit aja sih, supaya kisah di Kiri (Sakura dkk) dan Konoha (Ino dkk) nggak benar-benar terpisah. Mudah-mudahan nggak mengganggu

**Naruto** fandom dan segala isinya adalah hak cipta **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei. Saya hanya minjam, tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kesenangan menulis. :D

**Arlene Darcy**

**L'amis Pour Toujours: Summer Holiday Arc Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Ino Yamanaka menghenyakkan diri di bangku taman pertama yang ia temukan dengan penuh rasa syukur begitu mereka sampai di area rumah kaca _Konoha Central Park._ Ternyata perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki selama kira-kira sepuluh menit menuju bagian terdalam taman kota itu sungguh melelahkan. Ditambah lagi matahari yang bersinar sangat terik bahkan sebelum mencapai tengah hari membuat udara terasa panas dan pengap. Dalam sekejap saja Ino sudah banjir keringat.

Sepertinya waktu terbaik untuk berjalan-jalan ke bagian taman yang itu adalah pagi hari, seperti kata Shino Aburame—meskipun Ino enggan mengakuinya.

Menghela napas lelah, Ino menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang, membiarkan sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui sela-sela kanopi hijau di atasnya menerpa wajahnya yang berkilau oleh keringat. Matanya terpejam sementara ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara bersih masuk ke paru-parunya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya diluruskan ke depan.

"Meninggalkan temanmu begitu saja saat sedang keluar bersama sebaiknya jangan dijadikan kebiasaan," suara datar bernada menyebalkan milik cowok yang menjadi teman kencannya memasuki indera pendengaran Ino. "Itu akan membuatnya berpikir kau membencinya."

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas keras-keras. "Yah, terus-terusan berhenti setiap ada kumbang lewat sebaiknya juga jangan dijadikan kebiasaan, Shino," balasnya. Ino membuka matanya dan melirik cowok yang baru saja menempati tempat kosong di sebelahnya dengan sebal. "Itu akan membuatnya berpikir dia lebih membosankan dari pada serangga, kau tahu?"

Shino tidak membalas selama beberapa saat, hanya menatap gadis itu dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Ino tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh cowok itu—dan jujur saja, ia tidak terlalu peduli. Teringat pada Idate saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala, ia tidak mau dipusingkan lagi oleh seorang cowok yang bahkan lebih mementingkan seekor kecoa dibandingkan dirinya.

Lebih baik memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya yang sedang berliburan di seberang pulau, diam-diam menyesal tidak mengiyakan saja ajakan Sakura dulu. Yah, ia tidak menyangka situasi di Konoha bakal seperti ini—pertama, Shikamaru merekrut pacar Sai untuk menjadi _second vocalist _di band tanpa persetujuannya. Yang itu artinya ia terjebak sepanjang liburan musim panas bersama gadis yang hobinya berkicau tentang mantan kekasihnya itu setiap ada kesempatan. Membuat hatinya panas saja.

Kedua, ia tidak tahu mengapa cowok paling tidak menyenangkan seantero _Konoha High _memutuskan untuk mengajaknya keluar—dan yang paling buruk, ia menerimanya begitu saja! Entah sampai kapan Ino bisa bertahan dengan cowok yang hanya akan membuatnya jengkel setiap kali ia membuka mulut. Ditambah lagi ia tidak begitu mengenal seperti apa Aburame Shino. Bagaimana jika cowok itu memutuskan untuk menempel padanya sepanjang musim panas?

Astaga… Ino tidak bisa membayangkan liburan yang lebih buruk. Ia merasa akan lebih sanggup menghadapi situasi canggung dengan Sai ketimbang yang ini.

Dan mengapa Sakura belum juga membalas _email_nya?

"Apa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Shino tiba-tiba, ketika Ino tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mengecek kotak _email_nya_._

"Huh?" Ino yang tidak begitu mendengarkan refleks menoleh. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Shino membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun segera diurungkan. Ia mengambil waktu untuk berdeham kecil dan menarik napas panjang sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Apa kau berpikir seperti itu… tentangku?"

Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi, memandang cowok di sebelahnya itu tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa aku harus mengulang-ngulang pertanyaanku?" sahut Shino, mendadak galak. "Itu sangat membuat canggung."

"Oh, maafkan aku," Ino mendengus, "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa canggung."

Ino tidak tahu apakah ini hanya khayalannya saja akibat sinar matahari yang terlalu tirik atau wajah Shino memang bersemu merah?

"Sebaiknya aku beli minuman." Shino beranjak dari bangku. Cowok itu baru menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Ino. "Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Es krim," gadis pirang itu menjawab asal. Perhatiannya kembali pada ponselnya.

"Baiklah." –Dan cowok itu pun melenggang pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino kehilangan minat pada ponselnya. Mengerang bosan, gadis pirang itu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Sekarang giliranku yang ditinggal…"

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sakura tengah diliputi kelegaan luar biasa setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal di tempat yang asing ini—dan orang yang bisa ia percayai tentu saja. Meski gadis ceroboh itu enggan mengaku bahwa dirinya tersasar.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja di sekitar sini," akunya, nyengir pada cowok berambut merah di depannya itu, "Kau tahu kan, melihat-lihat."

"Sendirian saja?" Gaara bertanya seraya melayangkan pandang ke belakang Sakura, seakan berharap melihat seseorang yang bersamanya di sana. Tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sana—yah, kecuali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, yang pastinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Yah…" Sakura mengeluarkan tawa canggung. "Mereka sedang ada di tempat lain—maksudku, teman-temanku. Sai dan yang lain."

"Sai?" sejenak Gaara tampak bingung. "Ah, tentu saja—" cowok itu mengangguk paham. Saat masih di Konoha, Sai memang pernah memberitahunya perihal rencana liburan musim panasnya ke Kiri bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak agak canggung di depannya ini pastilah salah satu dari mereka. Meskipun ia sedikit heran bisa bertemu gadis itu di tempat mereka berada sekarang, karena tempat itu bukan tempat yang biasa dikunjungi turis.

Tapi itu bukan urusannya. Bisa saja Sakura memang sengaja datang untuk melihat-lihat ikan dan makanan laut segar yang jarang ditemui di Konoha, kan?—mengingat keluarganya yang merupakan pengusaha restoran.

"Gaara sendiri sedang apa di sini? Liburan kah?" Sakura bertanya selagi mereka melanjutkan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai itu, menjauhi area pasar.

"Hn," Gaara mengangguk kecil, mengerling Sakura yang masih menatapnya penuh ingin tahu—jelas tidak puas hanya dengan jawaban singkat—"Musim gugur ini Kankurou akan mulai kuliah di sini, di kampus tempat paman kami mengajar. Jadi aku dan Temari, kakak perempuanku, sengaja menemaninya di sini, sekalian menghabiskan liburan musim panas."

"Aah…" Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia memang pernah mendengar soal Kankurou yang akan mengambil kuliah di Kiri setelah cuti setahun sebelum ini—mungkin dari Tenten, ia tidak begitu ingat. "Matsuri tidak ikut?"

Mendengar nama Matsuri disebut, sudut bibir Gaara sedikit terangkat. Cowok itu menggeleng. "Dia membantu mengajar kelas ballet untuk anak-anak sepanjang musim panas ini di KAA, jadi tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha. Lagipula sekarang ini Matsuri sedang serius berlatih untuk pertunjukan ballet pertamanya di pertunjukkan tahunan KAAnanti. Dia mendapat peran utama untuk _Giselle_." Ada nada bangga tersamar dalam suara Gaara saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Wah, keren sekali…" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu _Giselle._ Yang jelas, pertunjukan ballet bagi orang yang awam mengenai bidang itu terdengar keren. Apalagi peran utama. Dobel keren. "Tapi kalian jadi tidak bisa sama-sama."

Gaara tidak menjawab, tampak salah tingkah. Sakura tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak mengikik melihat ekspresi malu-malu di wajah teman Sai yang pendiam itu.

"Jadi selama liburan di sini, kalian menginap di mana?" tanya Sakura kemudian, setelah keheningan yang canggung.

"Di apartemen Kankurou, tidak jauh dari kompleks kampusnya," sahut Gaara, sementara mereka berbelok memasuki jalanan berbatu yang lebih lengang. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kudengar dari Sai, kalian tidak menginap di hotel atau semacamnya."

"Yah, memang," Sakura meringis lagi. "Kami menginap di tempat Yamato—kakakku. Dia kuliah di sini juga—Dengan begitu kami bisa sedikit berhemat untuk biaya menginap selama beberpa minggu." Sakura berhenti dan merogoh ke dalam tasnya, mengeluarkan dompet, lalu menarik secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat Paman Kaiza. "Ini alamatnya," katanya seraya mengangsurkan kertas alamat itu pada Gaara.

Gaara menatapnya heran selama beberapa saat, tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura malah menyerahkan alamatnya alih-alih hanya menyebutkan nama tempatnya saja seperti yang biasa orang lakukan. Meski begitu, Gaara tetap mengambil kertas yang disodorkan padanya. Senyup tipis mengembang sekali lagi di bibirnya membaca alamat yang tertera di sana. "Jadi di sini…"

"Kau tahu tempat itu?" sambar Sakura sebelum sempat menahan diri.

"Ya," jawab Gaara, menyerahkan kembali kertas alamat itu pada Sakura. "Seharusnya ini tidak terlalu jauh dari Galeri Akatsuki."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, merasa pernah mendengar nama itu entah di mana. Yah, tidak peduli tempat apa itu, sekarang ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak—tapi masalahnya gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya pada Gaara tanpa terlihat konyol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara, bingung karena Sakura terus memandanginya.

"Ah, itu…" Sakura mengeluarkan tawa canggung. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana bisa sampai ke sana?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil. "Hn. Aku kebetulan tahu jalur kanal itu."

"Aah…" Kini giliran Sakura yang mengangguk, teringat bahwa rumah Paman Kaiza memang melewati sebuah kanal. Ia lalu berdeham kecil. Sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk mengaku. "Anu… Sebenarnya aku agak lupa jalan ke sana. Maukah… um… menunjukkan jalannya padaku?—Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Kalau saja Gaara punya alis, tentu sekarang sudah terangkat tinggi. Sakura diam-diam menyilangkan jari di belakang punggungnya, mengharapkan keberuntungan—juga berharap supaya Gaara tidak menertawakannya karena kecerobohannya yang konyol.

"Tentu," jawab Gaara akhirnya, seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis—bukan jenis senyum mengejek atau apa. Cowok itu bisa memakluminya. Tempat itu memang banyak jalan-jalan bercabang dan lorong-lorong yang membingungkan. Bukan hal aneh bagi orang luar kota yang tidak terbiasa dengan itu tersasar. "Tapi sebelumnya aku mau mengambil biolaku dulu, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja!" seru Sakura penuh syukur. Tanpa sadar melonjak-lonjak saking leganya. Tak masalah baginya menemani Gaara sebentar, yang penting ia tidak tersesat lagi. "Wah, aku tertolong! Terimakasih banyak, Gaara."

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas di depan mulutnya, menyamarkan tawanya menjadi dehaman kecil. "Aa… Tidak masalah."

Mereka lantas melanjutkan perjalanan, menggabungkan diri dengan para pejalan kaki lain.

"Omong-omong, Gaara, sepertinya kau sudah hafal daerah ini, ya?"

"Yah, lumayan… Sejak kecil aku sering menghabiskan waktu liburan di sini dengan orangtuaku. Sekarang salah seorang saudaraku juga tinggal di sini. Kau ingat Sasori?"

.

.

"APA? SAKURA HILANG?"

Sasuke mendelik seraya menutup kedua telinganya yang mendadak berdenging mendengar teriakan Naruto. Hebat sekali bagaimana si pirang itu langsung sadar sepenuhnya begitu Sasuke memberitahunya soal kepergian Sakura—padahal tadinya Naruto masih setengah tertidur ketika Sasuke membangunkannya.

"Idiot," Sasuke menggerutukan makian favoritnya untuk Naruto, "Bisa tidak sih, tidak berteriak begitu?"

Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke dan langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Saking terburu-burunya sehingga kakinya terserimpet bantal dan akibatnya ia malah terjerembab jatuh dengan lengan mendarat terlebih dahulu di lantai.

"WADOUUUWW!" Naruto melolong, memegangi sikunya yang nyeri sambil berguling-guling.

Sasuke menghela napas keras. "Idiot," gerutunya lagi.

"Ada apa ini? Berisik sekali." Sai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan handuk lembab menggantung di bahu, memandang keheranan pada kedua sahabatnya—terutama pada Naruto yang masih berguling-guling sambil mengerang-erang kesakitan. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Kalian tidak sedang berkelahi, kan?"

"Si Idiot ini jatuh dari tempat tidur," sahut Sasuke sambil mendengus. Ia membungkuk, meraih bantal yang ikut terjatuh bersama Naruto, melemparnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"AAOOOW! Sas-ke-sial sempat-sempatnya mengata-ngataiku di saat seperti ini!" lolong Naruto merana. Mata birunya yang sudah berair membeliak sakit hati pada Sasuke. "Dan kenapa malah menolong bantal bukannya temanmuuu, dasar sial!"

"Itu karena kau memang idiot, Idiot!" cibir Sasuke menanggapi protes Naruto, menendang kaki si pirang—tentu saja untuk main-main.

Tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang terkadang agak kekanak-kanakan itu, Sai maju untuk membantu Naruto bangun. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?"

Naruto menunjukkan sikunya yang memerah pada Sai, lalu mengumpat keras ketika Sai dengan sengaja malah menekan bagian itu. "ADUH! #$%*! Hati-hati dong, Sai! Sakit, nih!"

"Maaf, maaf…" Sai terkekeh.

Naruto menggeram, "Sejak kapan kau jadi jahil begitu?"

"Aku kan belajar darimu, Naruto," balas Sai disertai seulas senyum polos yang membuat Naruto mendelik padanya.

Bersungut-sungut sebal, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak membalas dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada informasi yang dibawa Sasuke barusan; apalagi kalau bukan soal Sakura yang hilang. Mengabaikan sikunya yang masih terasa nyeri, Naruto menyambar ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja—dan mengumpat ketika mendapati ponselnya itu mati. Ia lupa men-_charge-_nya semalam.

"Aaargh! Sial! Kenapa kalian masih santai-santai begitu, sih? Sakura hilang, nih!" sewotnya ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya malah menontonnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bilang dia hilang, dasar bodoh!" sahut Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi kan katamu Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya," Naruto memelototi Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Idiot," Sasuke menghela napas tak sabaran, "Sakura pergi sebelum kita semua bangun. Jadi—"

"Eeeh? Kenapa Sakura tidak membangunkan kita? Kenapa kau tidak bangun lebih pagi, Sasuke?" jari Naruto menuding, seolah salah Sasuke lah Sakura pergi tanpa mereka.

Sai kembali mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi ketika Sasuke membalas Naruto tak kalah sengit, mempermasalahkan ajakannya menonton pertandingan sepakbola semalaman. Naruto yang tidak terima balas menyembur. Sementara Sai hanya bisa nyengir menonton pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan kedua sahabatnya itu. Kalau saja Sakura ada di sini pasti bakal tambah seru, pikirnya geli, teringat masa-masa awal ia pindah ke _Konoha High._

Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali...

Perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada meja di seberang tempat tidur, tempat ia menyimpan ransel. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya ketika melihat wadah kamera kesayangannya di sana. Sai sama sekali tidak ingat pernah mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam ransel—ia bahkan belum menyentuh ranselnya sejak semalam!

Sai memandang kedua sahabatnya yang masih belum selesai bertengkar, bertanya-tanya apa salah satu dari mereka yang mengeluarkan kameranya sewaktu ia mandi tadi. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Naruto baru saja bangun ketika ia masuk. Dan Sasuke—cowok itu terlalu sibuk mencemaskan Sakura. Lagipula, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka menggeratak barang milik orang lain yang bukan urusannya.

"SAI!"

Sai sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara keras Naruto meneriakkan namanya. Perhatiannya serta merta teralihkan lagi pada sahabat pirangnya itu yang kini sibuk melotot padanya. "Apa?" sahut Sai refleks.

"Ngapain malah bengong di situ? Sakura HILANG, tahu!"

Di samping Naruto, Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Cowok itu menghela napas keras, menyerah menghadapi kekeraskepalaan sahabatnya yang terkadang menyebalkan itu dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri membongkar ranselnya.

"Sakura tidak hilang," jawab Sai kalem, "Tadi kan Sasuke sudah meneleponnya dan Sakura bilang dia akan segera pulang—"

"Tapi dia sendirian di luar sana! Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa?" sela Naruto tak sabaran.

Kini giliran Sai yang menghela napas. "Sakura pasti akan memberitahu kita kalau terjadi sesuatu," ujarnya seraya berjalan melewati Naruto untuk menaruh handuknya di gantungan. "Dia bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa menjaga diri, Naruto. Lagipula ini kan karena salah kita juga. Bisa saja Sakura sengaja meninggalkan kita karena marah, Jadi kurasa sebaiknya kita membiarkannya bersenang-senang sendiri dulu. Benar kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membalas dengan gerutuan tak senang sementara Naruto tampak tidak puas.

"Dan siapa bilang kami hanya santai-santai saja di sini, eh?" Sasuke berkata sambil memelototi Naruto. Cowok itu telah mengeluarkan celana pendek putih dan kaus oblong biru tua dari dalam ranselnya. "Setelah ini kita akan keluar menyusul Sakura."

"Betul," timpal Sai sembari membungkuk untuk membuka ritsleting tas _travel_-nya. "Jadi sebaiknya kau segera mandi kalau tidak ingin kami tinggal."

Naruto memelototi kedua sahabatnya yang sibuk berganti pakaian. Rambut gelap keduanya basah dan menguarkan aroma bersih sabun mandi. Sedetik kemudian Naruto baru menyadari hanya ia saja yang masih bau dan berantakan.

"GRAAAH! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK NGOMONG DARI TADI?"—Dan si jabrik pirang itu pun langsung kocar-kacir menuju kamar mandi, sama sekali lupa dengan peralatan mandi dan handuknya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan keras.

"Selalu saja gampang panik kalau berhubungan dengan Sakura kan, Si Naruto itu?" Sai memecah keheningan sementara mereka—ia dan Sasuke—berganti pakaian.

Sasuke menjawab dengan gerutuan pelan. Dulu, saat Sakura tidak masuk sekolah selama berhari-hari setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia pun begitu. Naruto sampai nekat membolos, bahkan mempertaruhkan posisinya di tim inti klub sepakbolanya, hanya demi mencoba membuat Sakura bangkit lagi. Dan ia juga belum lupa bagaimana paniknya Naruto saat Sakura _minggat _dari rumah.

"Apa kau pikir dia masih ada perasaan pada Sakura?" celetuk Sai lagi—_dia _yang dimaksud, tentu saja adalah Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat sementara melepas kaus dari atas kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Naruto tidak pernah _lagi _membicarakan tentang _perasaan khusus-_nya terhadap Sakura, kecuali pengakuannya yang menganggap Sakura sudah seperti saudarinya. Ditambah lagi hingga sekarang Naruto belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang jelas bahwa dirinya _tertarik _pada gadis lain—kedekatannya dengan Hinata Hyuuga juga masih samar-samar sampai sekarang.

"Naruto itu sudah mengenal Sakura jauh sebelum kita dan dia sangat menyayangi cewek itu. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia khawatir," jawab Sasuke kemudian, mengambil kaus yang telah dikeluarkannya dari ransel sebelumnya.

Sai tampak memikirkan jawaban Sasuke sesaat, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kau benar. Tapi melihat mereka seperti itu apa kau tidak cemburu eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan menyambit kepala Sai dengan kaus kotornya. "Bicara saja sesukamu," tukasnya galak.

Sai menyingkirkan kaus Sasuke dari kepalanya sambil terkekeh-kekeh, namun segera berhenti begitu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat perhatiannya teralih. Dari posisinya berlutut, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka bekas operasi usus buntu di perut kanan bawah Sasuke, menempel pada garis celananya. "Wah, itu bekas operasimu yang waktu itu, ya?" tanyanya, tanpa berpikir langsung menyentuh bagian itu dengan tangannya.

Sasuke yang tengah memasukkan kaus lewat kepalanya langsung melompat karena kaget. "Oi!" teriaknya, terbelalak menatap Sai yang balas menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Tanganmu dingin, tahu!"

"Oh…" Dengan wajah polos Sai menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya sambil meniup-niupnya di depan mulut, lalu menempelkannya lagi di perut Sasuke. "Sudah lebih hangat?"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sai kasar dari perutnya. Wajahnya memerah. "Jangan seenaknya main pegang begitu!" omelnya seraya cepat-cepat memakai kausnya, mengamankan sebanyak mungkin kulit di tubuhnya. "Terlalu dekat denganmu bisa berbahaya, tahu tidak?"

"Kenapa dia?" Sai mengerjap ketika Sasuke bergegas keluar dari kamar sambil mengomel.

.

.

Suara bel berdenting pelan ketika pintu kaca itu mengayun terbuka. Sepasang remaja melangkah masuk. Remaja lelaki berambut merah gelap yang masuk terlebih dahulu disambut oleh sapaan ramah seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik toko musik tua itu—tak diragukan lagi mereka telah saling mengenal—Sementara gadis di belakangnya selama beberapa saat dibuat terkesima oleh pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Di sepanjang dinding kayu tempat itu dipenuhi oleh lemari kaca yang memajang berpuluh-puluh—mungkin lebih—alat musik gesek berbagai jenis dan ukuran. Lukisan-lukisan dan foto-foto para musisipria dan wanita juga terlihat dipajang di sana.

Sakura tengah asyik mengagumi deretan _cello _yang dipajang di dekat pintu masuk ketika Gaara memanggil namanya, "Sakura?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, serta merta Sakura menoleh pada Gaara yang sedang berdiri di depan konter di seberang ruangan. "Ya?"

"Ini akan sedikit lama. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, tidak masalah," Sakura menjawab sambil melempar senyum.

Gaara membalas senyumnya. "Kalau begitu duduk saja dulu. Kau pasti lelah."

Sakura mengerling bangku kayu berukir di salah satu sudut ruangan yang bernuansa cokelat hangat itu. "Oh, ya. Terimakasih."

Setelah Gaara menghilang di bagian belakang toko bersama pria tadi, Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara melihat-lihatnya. Namun lama-kelamaan perhatiannya tidak benar-benar fokus pada deretan alat-alat musik klasik yang berjejeran dengan apiknya di dalam lemari kaca di depannya. Pikiran gadis itu melayang ke rumah Paman Kaiza, tempat ketiga sahabatnya barangkali sekarang ini masih berada.

Mereka pasti sudah bangun semua sekarang, pikirnya. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di rumah? Apa mereka mencemaskannya? Pasti begitu. Sasuke kedengarannya sangat gusar waktu ia meneleponnya tadi. Apa dia marah?

Sakura menghela napas berat, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan mereka. Tapi itu kan karena salah mereka juga, kata suara lain dalam kepalanya, mengingatkan. Harusnya Sakura lah yang marah, bukannya mereka. Menghela napas keras-keras sekali lagi, Sakura berbalik dan menghenyakkan diri di bangku.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas selempangnya, menemukan tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasuke dan sebuah pesan singkat bernada gusar yang menyuruhnya memberitahukan di mana posisinya sekarang secepatnya, supaya mereka bisa segera menyusulnya. Sakura mendenguskan tawa kecil, tidak tahu harus jengkel atau terharu terhadap kecemasan yang ditunjukkan cowok itu terhadapnya.

Sakura tengah mempertimbangkan untuk menelepon Sai atau Naruto—tidak Sasuke, karena cowok itu sudah bisa dipastikan akan menyemprotnya habis kalau ia berani-berani menghubunginya—ketika sebuah kotak berisi kue mochi terulur di depannya. Rupanya Gaara.

"Mochi khas Suna," kata Gaara, menjawab pandangan bingung gadis di depannya, "Mau?"

Seraya mengucapkan terimakasih, Sakura mengambil sebuah kue dari dalam kotak yang diulurkan Gaara sementara cowok bermata hijau pucat itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak tahu di Kiri ada yang menjual kue mochi khas Suna."

"Tidak sebanyak yang di Konoha. Hanya ada satu toko yang jual di sini, toko tempat kita bertemu tadi," terang Gaara, juga mencomot sebuah mochi untuk dirinya sendiri lalu menggigitnya. Ia mengambil jeda waktu untuk mengunyah dan menelan kuenya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kami—aku dan kedua kakakku—tidak bisa benar-benar jauh dari _rumah, _kau tahu? Walaupun ini tidak seenak yang di Suna."

"Bisa dimengerti," sahut Sakura sambil tertawa sopan, ikut menyantap kuenya. Matanya kemudian menelusuri lemari-lemari kaca di sepanjang dinding. "Tempat ini semacam… toko musik?"

"Yah… semacam itu," Gaara mengangguk singkat, "Mereka membuat alat musik di sini lalu menjualnya. Mereka juga menerima pesanan khusus dan perbaikan. Bisa dibilang ini semacam bengkel alat musik."

"Aah…" Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau memesan biola baru di sini atau—"

"Ah, bukan, bukan," sela Gaara. Wajahnya tampak agak malu. "Aku sedang memperbaiki biola lamaku. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan mematahkan lehernya—ceroboh."

"Kenapa tidak beli yang baru saja?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara memberinya senyum tipis. "Itu adalah biola pertamaku. Hadiah dari ayah waktu aku berusia empat tahun."

Sudah belajar musik sejak kecil. Gaara pastilah berasal dari keluarga musisi, pikir Sakura. "Apa ayahmu juga musisi sepertimu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aa. Dia seorang _violinist _yang hebat, komposer, sekaligus produser sebuah _orchestra_ di Suna."

"Wow…" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Berasal dari keluarga seniman terkenal di tempat asalnya, Sakura membatin. Seperti yang diharapkan dari kolega keluarga Shimura. "Dan ibumu?"

"Penyanyi opera," sahut Gaara. Ada kebanggaan terpancar di wajahnya yang pucat, seperti saat mereka membicarakan Matsuri sebelumnya. "Bidang yang sedang dipelajari kakak perempuanku, Temari."

"Oh!" Sakura berseru terkejut. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Temari beberapa kali saat gadis itu mengunjungi adiknya di Konoha. Dan yang ia tahu tentang kakak perempuan Gaara itu hanyalah bahwa ia adalah kenalan dan teman baik Ino saat sahabatnya itu ikut kompetisi senam di Ame dulu. "Kukira kakakmu seorang atlet senam—atau… atau _dancer _seperti Matsuri."

"Oh, itu hanya hobinya yang lain," jelas Gaara, menawarkan lagi kotak mochinya, "Mau lagi?"

"Trims, Gaara. Tapi nanti kakak-kakakmu tidak kebagian lho, kalau kau menawariku terus. Begini-begini makanku banyak, asal kau tahu saja," gurau Sakura, tertawa kecil.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi gurauan Sakura. Membatin dalam hati apakah gadis ini memang selalu ceria seperti ini? Kalau iya, sekarang ia menjadi mengerti dari mana Sai mendapatkan _cheerful nature-_nya, mengingat banyaknya omongan yang ia dengar dari orang-orang di KAA tentang Sai. Tentang bagaimana cucu Profesor Shimura itu _dulunya_ begitu tertutup dan pemurung. Sangat mengagumkan bagaimana sifat seseorang bisa begitu memengaruhi orang lain. Dan yah… Gaara juga tidak melupakan bagaimana Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat Sai yang lain.

"Tidak mencoba menghubungi teman-temanmu?" tanya Gaara kemudian, mengerling ponsel lipat berasesori _Hello Kitty_ yang tergenggam di tangan Sakura. "Mungkin saja mereka khawatir."

"Ah, aku baru saja mau menelepon—" tepat saat itu, ponselnya bergetar. Sakura merintih pelan melihat nama Sasuke terpampang di layar, namun cepat-cepat melempar cengiran pada Gaara. "Panjang umur," katanya, melambaikan ponselnya.

Tak ingin mengganggu, Gaara lantas beranjak meninggalkan Sakura setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kotak mochinya di bangku—barangkali saja ia ingin makan lagi—Sementara gadis itu menjawab teleponnya.

"Ha—halo?"

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat yang menyebalkan menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan urusan bersih-bersihnya, akhirnya cowok pirang itu keluar juga dari kamar, sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" serunya pada kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di sofa, menonton televisi tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan acaranya—Sasuke menyalakan televisi hanya supaya ada suara. Dan ia masih jengah mengobrol dengan Sai karena kejadian tadi—"Oi, kalian berdua. Ngapain duduk-duduk saja di situ. Ayo pergi!"

Sasuke mendongak, melempar pandang jengkel pada Naruto. "Memangnya salah siapa kita terlambat begini?" gerutunya.

"Kau ini—" Naruto memasang tampang siap berperang.

"Dari pada bertengkar lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang," sela Sai kalem, seraya beranjak dari sofa. "Sakura sudah membalas pesanmu?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Menghela napas, Sasuke menggerutu, "Belum." Ia lantas mematikan televisi, lalu ikut berdiri. "Ayo berangkat."

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju tangga, sama sekali tak menyadari ketika Naruto menjulurkan lidah mengejek ke arahnya. Di belakang mereka, Sai mendengus tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanakan Naruto.

"Apa?" sembur Naruto pada Sai, merasa dirinya ditertawakan.

"Tidak ada," kekeh Sai sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu Naruto dengan tangannya, lalu sedikit mendorongnya ke depan supaya ia lebih bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang telah menuruni tangga lebih dulu.

Di pintu depan, Sasuke baru saja hendak memasukkan anak kunci cadangan yang diberikan Yamato padanya ke lubang kunci ketika terdengar suara anak kunci yang diputar dari luar. Tangan Sasuke masih terjulur ke depan ketika pintu itu mengayun membuka, nyaris saja mengenainya kalau saja Sasuke tidak sigap melangkah menjauhi pintu—dan menginjak kaki Naruto yang kebetulan berdiri di dekatnya—Naruto mengumpat keras, yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu, membawa ransel yang tampak terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya yang mungil. Dan dari cara orang itu tersengal-sengal, sepertinya bawaannya itu pun seberat kelihatannya.

"Haah… Akhirnya sampai juga," engah orang itu seraya melepas ransel dari bahunya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dan ketika ia menegakkan diri untuk memijat-mijat bahunya, gerakannya terhenti mendadak. Mata cokelat orang itu membulat melihat tiga orang asing di depannya.

Dan tiga orang itu pun tampak sama terkejutnya melihat kehadiran sosok cantik berambut hitam panjang itu di depan mereka. Bahkan Naruto terang-terangan ternganga. Rasa sakit di kakinya terlupakan.

"H—halo," sapa orang itu ragu-ragu. Namun setelah ia melihat kunci di tangan Sasuke, sebuah pemahaman muncul di wajahnya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Ah, kalian bertiga pasti teman-teman Yamato dari Konoha, kan?"

Sasuke yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Naruto lah yang kemudian menyambar, "Yeah, kami teman Yamato dari Konoha. Apa kakak ini… istrinya Paman Kaiza?"

Orang di depan mereka tampak tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tapi kemudian sebuah tawa kecil menyusul. "Oh, bukan, bukan. Kalian pasti belum bertemu Bibi Tsunami—istri Paman Kaiza—ya? Aku teman kampus Yamato yang juga tinggal di sini. Namaku Haku." Orang bernama Haku itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah mereka.

Naruto menyambar tangan itu seraya dengan penuh semangat menyebutkan namanya juga nama kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Sasuke yang diuluri tangan setelahnya menjabat agak ragu, sementara Sai menyambutnya ramah. "Salam kenal, Kak Haku," ucapnya hangat.

"Ada Sakura juga, tapi dia sudah keluar duluan," jelas Naruto, masih cengengesan. "Kami baru saja mau pergi menyusulnya."

"Aa…" Haku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Um… kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin istirahat dulu di atas," ujarnya sambil menujuk ke lantai atas.

"Ah, iya, iya, Kak. Silakan. Eh—tas itu kelihatannya berat," kata Naruto ketika Haku mengangkat ransel beratnya lagi ke bahu dengan susah payah. "Mau kubantu?"

"Ah, tidak perlu," tolak Haku sambil melempar senyum berterimakasih pada Naruto. "Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Kalian bersenang-senang saja." Memberi senyum ramah terakhir pada ketiga remaja itu, Haku melewati mereka menuju tangga, menaikinya dengan agak kepayahan.

"Wah, kakak itu cantik sekali…" desah Naruto, menatap anak tangga di mana Haku baru saja menghilang. Ia pastilah masih bengong di situ kalau saja Sai tidak menariknya keluar menyusul Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak terlalu berminat dengan kenalan baru mereka.

"Eh, tapi bukannya Yamato bilang yang tinggal di kamar sebelah itu laki-laki?" celetuk Naruto begitu mereka sudah melangkah di bawah sinar matahari musim panas yang terik. Rupanya ia masih penasaran pada Haku. "Atau mungkin Kak Haku itu pacar temannya Yamato yang menginap? Atau malah pacarnya Yamato sendiri?" renungnya.

"Kenapa?" dengus Sai, "Naksir?"

"Bukannya begitu!" sergah Naruto segera. Wajahnya merona. "Hanya saja… yah… _cewek _itu cantik _banget! _Astaga, apa kau tidak lihat tadi, Sai?"

Sai hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kalau pikiranmu itu sudah kembali ke tempatnya yang benar, Naruto," tukas Sasuke menyela mereka, "Sebaiknya kita mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya kita bisa menemukan Sakura."

"Astaga," Naruto menepuk dahinya, tampak agak malu. "Aku hampir lupa."

"Yeah. Yang benar saja," cemooh Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya.

Naruto langsung cemberut.

Menghela napas, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya, mengeluh ketika mendapati tak ada balasan dari Sakura. Mulai habis sabar, Sasuke menekan angka panggilan cepat yang langsung terhubung dengan nomor ponsel Sakura. Terdengar nada tunggu… Sekali… Tiga kali… dan akhirnya suara pelan Sakura menyahut dari seberang,

"_H—halo?"_

.

.

"_Akhirnya dijawab juga. Dari mana saja kau?"_

Sakura meringis mendengar nada ketus dalam suara Sasuke di seberang. Ia sudah menyangka reaksi cowok itu akan seperti itu jika ia mengangkat teleponnya. Sasuke _pasti _marah. "Sasuke…" sahut Sakura lemah. "Tadi ponselnya kusimpan di dalam tas, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau meneleponku _lagi._ Ponselku ku-_silent._"

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara bernada tak sabar. _"Sekarang kau ada di ma—"_

Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba terputus, disusul suara-suara ribut di seberang—seperti ada seseorang yang berusaha merebut ponsel dari tangan Sasuke.

"_SAKURA!"_

Sakura refleks menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel mendengar suara keras Naruto. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya cukup jelas dari jarak yang cukup jauh tanpa menggunakan _loudspeaker_ ketika Naruto kembali berteriak, _"KAU KEMANA SAJA? KAMI KHAWATIR, TAHU!"_

"Naruto…" desis Sakura, "Tidak berteriak begitu bisa tidak, sih?"

Naruto terkekeh. _"Hehehe… sori. Habis aku cemas sekali waktu Sasuke bilang kau hilang."_

"_Aku tidak bilang dia hilang, Idiot!" _Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasuke mendesis di belakang Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas. "Iya deh, maaf… Habis kalian juga sih, malah nonton bola sampai pagi bukannya istirahat supaya hari ini kita bisa jalan-jalan. Aku kan jadi kesal!"

Naruto mengeluarkan tawa canggung. _"Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Semalam kan pertandingan final,"_ kilahnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Terserah deh," desahnya, menyerah. _Dasar cowok…_

"_Jadi, Sakura, sekarang kau di mana?" _tanya Naruto kemudian._ "Biar kami bisa menyusulmu."_

"Aku… er…" kali ini giliran Sakura yang tertawa canggung. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sedang berada di mana, Naru—"

Dan sekali lagi, Sakura terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika Naruto menyelanya dengan berteriak, _"APA? JADI KAU NYASAR?"_

"Naruto…" rintih Sakura memohon. "Tidak perlu berteriak begit—"

"_Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kami kan bisa mencarimu lebih awal,"_ Naruto kedengarannya sangat khawatir. _"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan—Hei!"_

"_Kau di mana, Sakura?" _Sasuke mengambil alih. Kali ini nada bicaranya lebih mendesak.

Sakura memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya, merasa bersalah. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu nama tempat ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku sedang bersama teman yang lebih hafal daerah sini. Dia bilang bisa mengantarku pulang."

"_Teman siapa?" _sambar Sasuke.

"Pokoknya teman, bukan orang jahat."

"_Siapa?" _desak Sasuke keras kepala.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Gaara."

"_Gaara siapa?"_

"_Dia bersama Gaara?" _kali ini suara Sai yang terdengar di belakang suara Sasuke. Sakura mendengar ponsel berpindah lagi—kali ini ke Sai. _"Kau sedang bersama Gaara, Sakura? Gaara Sabaku?"_ tanyanya. Nada bicaranya khawatir, tapi jauh lebih tenang dari dua orang sebelumnya.

"Iya. Gaara yang itu, temanmu dari KAA," sahut Sakura.

"_Aah… ternyata dia sudah ada di Kiri. Syukurlah kalau kau dengan dia. Kami bisa agak tenang,"_ kata Sai dengan nada yang lebih santai. _"Bisa operkan ponselmu padanya, Sakura?"_

Sakura menjulurkan leher untuk melihat ke bagian belakang toko yang cukup luas itu, melihat Gaara sedang berbicara dengan paman penjaga toko sementara memeriksa sebuah biola yang sepertinya baru saja selesai diperbaiki. "Sepertinya tidak bisa, Sai. Gaara kelihatannya masih sibuk."

"_Hm… Baiklah. Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku kau sedang berada di mana, Sakura? Aku sudah beberapa kali ke sini. Siapa tahu aku tahu tempat itu."_

Sekarang gadis bermata hijau itu memandang berkeliling. "Aku ada di semacam toko musik—tapi yang dipajang di sini hanya alat musik gesek: biola, cello dan semacamnya," beritahunya. Ia lalu beranjak dari bangku dan mengintip ke jendela. "Di seberang jalan ada toko piano. Ah, sepertinya ini semacam distrik pertokoan yang khusus menjual alat-alat musik."

"_Oh!" _seru Sai. _"Sepertinya aku tahu tempat itu. Apa kau masih lama di sana?"_

Sakura kembali mengerling Gaara—yang kini sedang mencoba biolanya. "Sepertinya Gaara sudah mau selesai."

"_Hmm… Kalau begitu kita bisa bertemu di tempat lain. Setelah ini kalian mau ke mana?"_

"Er… Aku belum tahu. Tapi katanya Gaara mau mengantarku pulang setelah ini," sahut Sakura. Melihat Gaara sepertinya sudah selesai mencoba biolanya, Sakura bergegas menghampirinya. "Kau mau bicara dengannya?"

"_Yeah. Kalau bisa."_

Sakura menurunkan ponselnya, lalu menepuk pundak Gaara. Cowok itu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Sai," Sakura mengulurkan ponselnya. "Dia mau bicara denganmu."

Gaara memandang ponsel yang terjulur ke arahnya, lalu memandang Sakura. "Sai?"

Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, sebelum kemudian Gaara mengambil ponsel itu dari tangannya. Sakura menunggu mereka bicara sembari melihat-lihat biola milik Gaara yang sudah tersimpan rapi di wadahnya di atas meja pajangan. Biola itu berukuran lebih kecil dari biola yang pernah Sakura lihat—sepertinya memang ukuran untuk anak-anak, mengingat tadi Gaara memberitahunya itu pemberian ayahnya saat usianya empat tahun—dan dalam keadaan mulus seakan tidak pernah rusak sama sekali.

Dan yang membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan cengirannya adalah sebentuk gambar _Teddy Bear _imut terlukis di badan biola yang mengilap itu. Gadis itu jadi membayangkan Gaara kecil yang memainkan biola-Teddy-nya. Ditambah wajahnya yang _baby face _itu. Wah… pasti imut sekali.

"Baiklah. Jadi kita bertemu di Galeri Akatsuki," kata-kata Gaara kemudian mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. "Aa. Sampai ketemu di sana."

"Bagaimana?" Sakura menanyainya sementara Gaara memutuskan sambungan dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

"Kau bisa bertemu teman-temanmu di Galeri Akatsuki," jawab Gaara, tersenyum kecil. "Kebetulan aku memang mau ke sana."

"Oh, baiklah," sahut Sakura, meskipun ia tidak tahu di mana itu Galeri Akatsuki—yang katanya tidak jauh dari rumah Paman Kaiza. Tapi mendengar Sai dan yang lain akan pergi ke sana juga, ia jadi lebih tenang.

Setelah Gaara menyelesaikan urusan pembayaran servis biola-nya dan mengambil kotak mochi yang hampir tertinggal di meja ruang tunggu, keduanya lantas meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, menerima ponselnya kembali dari Sai.

"Jangan khawatir," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum, "Sakura seratus persen aman. Dan kita akan segera bertemu dengannya di Galeri Akatsuki."

Sasuke menggerutu pelan mendengar nama yang tak asing di telinganya itu—Akatsuki. Berarti ia akan bertemu dengan teman-teman kakaknya yang aneh-aneh itu lagi. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih baik saja, ia membatin. Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya kepikiran…

"Siapa itu Gaara?"

"Kau tidak ingat Gaara?" sambar Naruto, lalu tertawa puas. "Untuk ukuran orang yang _katanya _jenius, ingatanmu itu sangat payah, Sasuke," cemoohnya. Sasuke membeliak padanya, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan meneruskan, "Kau ingat cowok berambut merah dari KAA yang main biola di ulang tahun Sakura? Dia itu yang namanya Gaara. Orangnya baik dan asyik—tidak sepertimu—Haah… aku juga tenang kalau Sakura bersama dia."—Naruto mengerling jahil pada Sasuke ketika mengatakan itu, lalu buru-buru kabur melihat tampang Sasuke yang seakan siap menyemburkan bola api.

"Jangan diambil hati, Sasuke," kata Sai kalem sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke yang sibuk memelototi punggung Naruto, terkekeh kecil. "Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menganggap Gaara sebagai ancaman. Setahuku dia sudah punya pacar," tambah Sai dengan suara rendah. Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Sasuke, cowok berambut sehitam tinta itu melenggang menyusul Naruto.

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Bodoh," umpatnya. _Memangnya siapa yang menganggap cowok ini—Gaara—ancaman, eh?_

"Oi, oi, Sai! Galeri Akatsuki itu jalannya ke arah mana?"

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino mengerling arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Entah sudah berapa lama Shino pergi, rasanya sudah lama sekali. Gadis itu menghela napas keras-keras, melepaskan rasa bosannya. Ditambah lagi perutnya mulai menuntut minta diisi mengingat ia belum makan apa pun sejak pagi.

"Kemana sih perginya orang itu?" gerundelnya, menjulurkan leher dan memandang sekitar, seakan berharap Shino tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon atau apa. Tapi ia tak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan cowok itu di mana pun. "Mau beli minuman saja lama sekali. Uuuh… aku lapar…" keluhnya, memegangi perutnya yang kembali memperdengarkan suara memrotes.

Tubuh Ino menegak ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah kecurigaan melintas di otaknya—_Jangan bilang Shino sengaja meninggalkanku. Dia marah, kemudian membalas dendam padaku dengan menelantarkanku di sini._

"Haiiish!" Ino menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak menerima ajakan Shino. Seharusnya ia tahu hal seperti ini bakal terjadi cepat atau lambat. Ino sudah dengar omongan anak-anak tentang perangai buruk Shino Aburame dan ia tak percaya dirinya bisa begitu bodoh sehingga mau begitu saja terjebak dengannya—_"Haiiish!"_

Kesal pada Shino—dan pada dirinya sendiri—Ino melompat bangun dari bangku taman tempatnya duduk.

_Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memberi cowok itu kepuasan dengan menunggunya terus seperti orang tolol di sini!_

Didorong oleh rasa kesal—dan oleh keinginan untuk segera mengisi perut—Ino lantas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu sudah tiba di _Konoha City Square. _Ia sudah hendak menuju tempat makan yang sudah sangat dihafalnya, namun tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya. Sangat tidak enak kalau makan sendirian di tempat ramai begini, pikirnya. Kemudian ia teringat Shikamaru dan Chouji yang bekerja paruh waktu di toserba di distrik itu. Sekali lagi Ino melirik arlojinya. Senyumnya melebar. Sudah masuk jam istirahat makan siang, Shikamaru dan Chouji pasti sedang istirahat. Kebetulan sekali.

Dan ke sanalah kemudian Ino melangkah.

Rupanya tak sulit menemukan mereka. Bahkan sebelum tiba di tempat mereka bekerja, Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah menampakkan diri di sebuah kedai tenda tempat para pekerja di pertokoan sekitar situ biasa melewatkan waktu istirahat makan siang. Dan kejutan besar bagi Ino, ternyata mereka tidak hanya berdua saja, melainkan bertiga. Shiho, gadis berkacamata dari klub Jurnal yang ia tahu sangat menaruh hati pada Shikamaru, juga ada bersama mereka. Gadis itu juga mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti kedua cowok yang lain—jelas sekali ia juga bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

_Wow—sepertinya sudah ada yang melakukan lompatan besar, _Ino membatin, nyengir.

"Ino?" celetuk Shikamaru terkejut ketika melihat Ino menghampiri mereka. Mendengar nama gadis itu disebut, Chouji dan Shiho yang duduk membelakangi arah datangnya serta-merta menoleh, tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Hai!" sapa Ino ceria, sambil menarik tempat duduk untuk dirinya sendiri di samping Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Shikamaru menanyainya.

Ino pura-pura cemberut. "Apa? Kau keberatan kalau aku makan siang dengan kalian? Sori, deh."

"Aah… Maksud Shikamaru bukan begitu, Ino," sahut Chouji riang, ketika pesanan mereka datang—nasi kare dan sekotak sari apel untuk Shikamaru dan Shiho. Porsi jumbo plus semangkuk keripik kentang dan susu untuk Chouji—"Semakin banyak teman yang ikut bergabung semakin asyik."

Ino tersenyum pada sahabat gembulnya itu. Perhatiannya lalu beralih pada Shiho yang duduk di seberangnya. "Jadi… kau juga mengambil kerja paruh waktu dengan bocah-bocah ini, Shiho."

"Yah…" Shiho nyengir canggung, diam-diam mengerling Shikamaru yang tengah menarik wadah makanan yang baru diantarkan oleh pelayan ke arahnya. "Sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luang," ujarnya.

"Ah, begitu," sahut Ino, melempar senyum penuh arti. Di seberangnya, Shiho buru-buru meminum sari apelnya. Mencium aroma makanan yang terhidang di meja membuat perut Ino berkeriuk keras lagi—untungnya di sana suasana sedang ramai, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar kecuali dirinya sendiri. "Aku mau pesan makanan dulu," kata Ino sambil beranjak.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi sepotong _sandwich _isi tuna, sekotak _yoghurt _organik dan sari jeruk. Selama beberapa saat mereka menikmati makan siang masing-masing dalam diam, sebelum Shikamaru memecah keheningan dengan berkata pada Ino,

"Jadi kau datang kemari memang bukan untuk protes lagi soal Sasame, eh, Ino?"

Ino menoleh, mendapati Shikamaru tengah memandangnya penuh selidik. Gadis itu menelan _sandwich _-nya dan mendengus sinis. "Memangnya aku bisa ngomong apa lagi? Aku protes juga kau tidak bakal mendengarkanku. Percuma saja buang-buang napas."

Shikamaru menatapnya sejenak, lalu menyunggingkan seringai puas. "Baguslah. Lagipula kau dan Sasame sepertinya _memang _cocok."

"Kau meledekku," cibir Ino, menyeruput sari jeruknya banyak-banyak. "Tadinya aku sama sekali tidak ada rencana kemari. Berterimakasih lah pada Shino. Dia yang membuatku tersasar kemari."

Mendengar nama teman satu klubnya disebut, Shiho yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan segera menyambar, "Shino? Shino Aburame?"

"Memangnya ada Shino lain yang kita kenal?" Ino menggerutu. Dan tiba-tiba saja kejengkelannya karena Shino telah meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mengajaknya keluar meluap lagi. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan cowok itu. Datang terus ke toko bungaku hanya untuk membuatku jengkel setengah mati dan tiba-tiba saja kemarin dia mengajakku keluar."

"Shino… mengajakmu keluar?" Shiho tampak sangat terkejut. Sepasang bola mata gelap di balik lensa tebal kacamatanya membulat menatap Ino.

Ino mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal kalau dia cuma mau mengerjai aku—dari dulu kan cowok itu membenciku!" Gadis itu menggebrak meja dengan dramatis, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka menoleh. "Dan kalau kalian tidak percaya, dia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkanku karena menurutnya serangga-serangga itu lebih bagus—Ooh… kalau begitu ngapain coba dia mengajakku keluar?"

Shiho tercenung sementara Ino melanjutkan omelannya. Sebelum ini ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa ketua Klub Jurnalnya tengah menaruh perhatian pada salah satu gadis populer di sekolah mereka. Awalnya ia tidak begitu mempercayai rumor itu mengingat Shino Aburame memang sangat tertutup dan tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan yang khusus terhadap makhluk lain selain serangga- serangga koleksinya. Ditambah lagi rumor itu berasal dari Kiba Inuzuka. Tahu sendiri bagaimana cowok itu—tak ada hiburan yang paling menyenangkan baginya selain membuat Shino jengkel—jadi tak ada alasan bagi Shiho untuk memercayai omongan Kiba tentang Shino.

Tapi gadis di depannya ini… gadis populer… dan—jika apa yang dikatakan Ino bukan sekedar bualan—Shino sedang berusaha mendekatinya. Shiho tahu betul Shino bukanlah tipe orang yang terus-terusan datang ke satu tempat tanpa alasan, atau untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti _hanya untuk membuat jengkel—_oh, yeah. Shino memang terkadang bisa sangat menjengkelkan, apalagi kata-katanya yang tajam itu_. _Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Seperti saat Shino menyukai suatu tempat di mana serangga tertentu tinggal, ia akan datang terus-menerus untuk mengamati dan mempelajarinya. Dan ia akan sangat serius dengan itu. Jadi… bukan tidak mungkinuntuk pertama kalinya ocehan Kiba tentang Shino bukan sekedar bualan, _kan_? Walaupun rasanya ini… agak sulit dipercaya.

"…dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti orang tolol. Apanya yang beli minuman? Memangnya berapa lama sih waktu yang diperlukannya untuk membeli minuman? Seharian?" Ino mendengus marah, lalu menyeruput sari jeruknya lagi. "Dia pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanku—dan dia sukses besar."

"Shino tidak seperti itu," kata Shiho tiba-tiba. Mendengar celaan tak berdasar yang dilontarkan gadis pirang itu terhadap rekan satu klubnya lama-lama membuatnya kesal juga.

Ino menatap Shiho terkejut, sekaligus jengkel. "Apa maksudmu dia tidak seperti itu? Tentu saja dia seperti itu. Memangnya apa alasannya meninggalkan seorang gadis yang ia ajak keluar begitu saja kalau tidak ingin mengerjainya?"

"Apa pun yang kau katakan tentang Shino Aburame, aku tidak mempercayainya. Shino bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mempermainkan orang lain. Ya, dia memang menjengkelkan, keras kepala, maniak serangga dan kata-katanya menusuk, tapi bukan berarti dia orang yang sebegitu—keterlaluan. Kalau dia bilang padamu dia pergi membeli minuman, dia pasti pergi membeli minuman dan akan kembali padamu. Kecuali ada alasan lain yang mendesaknya kembali lebih lama."

Jeda sejenak sementara Shiho mengatur napas. Diraihnya kotak sari apel dan meminum isinya banyak-banyak. "Kau tidak mengenal Shino sebaik kami di klub jurnal, Ino Yamanaka. Yang kau kenal hanyalah apa yang kau tahu dari omongan orang-orang tentangnya. Jadi kumohon padamu, Ino, jangan menghakiminya sebelum kau benar-benar mengenal dan memahami seperti apa dia."

Mendengar kata-kata Shiho, Ino tercengang. Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu tampaknya kehilangan kata-kata. Sampai akhirnya ia hanya bisa berkata, "Terserah deh…" –_Namanya juga teman satu klub, sudah pasti Shiho akan membelanya habis-habisan, _Ino membatin masam. Ia lantas melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa bicara lagi.

Shiho, setelah berkata seperti itu tampak malu karena telah terbawa emosi. Terlebih ketika ia melirik Shikamaru, cowok itu tengah memandangnya terpesona. Shiho buru-buru menunduk, dengan kikuk berusaha memperbaiki posisi kacamata di atas hidungnya. Wajahnya semakin memanas ketika mendekat kata-kata Shikamaru setelahnya,

"Kurasa yang dikatakan Shiho benar. Bukan begitu, Chouji?"

Merasa disebut namanya, Chouji yang sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan apa-apa kecuali makanannya, mendongak memandang Shikamaru bingung. "Kau bwilang afha, Shika—"

"Haah… kau ini," sela Shikamaru, terkekeh.

Ino bersungut-sungut.

.

.

Matahari sudah tepat berada di puncak kepala ketika Gaara dan Sakura tiba di tempat mereka janjian dengan Sai. Sakura langsung mengenali kawasan itu, meskipun suasananya jauh lebih ramai dibandingkan pagi tadi. Namun yang membuat gadis itu terkejut adalah ketika Gaara menunjukkan padanya yang mana Galeri Akatsuki.

Ternyata tempat yang diimaksud adalah galeri aneh yang berada tepat di sebelah toko buku tempat ia membeli petanya, tempat yang sama di mana ia mendengar suara ledakan yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot. Dan wajar saja Sakura tidak mengenali tempatnya, karena memang tidak ada papan nama bertuliskan '_Galeri Akatsuki', _hanya tulisan tidak jelas berbunyi '_**Art is a BANG!' **_di kacaetalase dan pengumuman soal kursus membuat keramik untuk turis itu.

Namun ternyata galeri yang dimaksud bukan hanya itu. Sakura tidak memerhatikannya sebelumnya—karena tadi pagi tempat itu tidak dikerumuni orang-orang seperti sekarang, sehingga tidak cukup menarik perhatiannya—Terdapat semacam bangunan lain di sebelahnya yang menyatu dengan galeri. Tempat itu seperti sebuah teater kecil yang terbuka, dengan dekorasi khas berbau _vintage_ yang menggunakan warna-warna cerah. Dan tempat itu sangat ramai. Dari suara-suara di dalam, Sakura yakin banyak anak kecil yang menonton.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi akan selesai," ucap Gaara seraya mengerling jam tangan digital di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lalu menoleh memandang Sakura yang tengah sibuk menjulurkan lehernya ke atas kepala orang-orang, berusaha melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin menonton?"

"Eh?" Sakura memandang Gaara. "Apa bisa?" tanyanya ragu, lalu ganti memandang dengan penasaran kerumunan orang yang memadati teater kecil itu. _Mana bisa menonton kalau penuh begitu…_

"Tidak masalah," sahut Gaara enteng.

Ia lantas memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya menuju pintu galeri di sebelahnya. Rupanya pintu itu tidak dikunci, meskipun jelas-jelas tandanya masih _**Closed.**_Gaara melangkah tanpa ragu memasuki ruangan itu seakan ini bukan pertama kalinya ia masuk ke galeri yang masih tutup itu. Sakura membuntuti di belakangnya, melewati ruangan depan yang sepertinya adalah ruangan pamer, dan memasuki ruangan kedua di belakangnya yang lebih mirip bengkel seni.

Berderet meja dan bangku dengan alat pembuat kerajinan tembikar—seperti yang pernah Sakura lihat di televisi—memenuhi hampir separuh ruangan, karung berisi semacam tanah liat kering dan wadah-wadah yang Sakura tak tahu apa fungsinya. Sementara separuh ruangan yang lain ditempati oleh rak-rak berisi boneka-boneka _marionette _berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Ada juga boneka-boneka yang setengah jadi di rak yang lainnya.

Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya terpesona.

"Kemari," suara Gaara yang memanggilnya segera mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari sebuah boneka _marionette _yang sangat cantik di salah satu lemari. Mereka lalu memasuki pintu yang terdapat di samping ruangan.

Ruangan di balik pintu itu lebih kecil dengan penerangan sedikit temaram. Di sana juga terdapat rak lain di mana selusin boneka _marionette _lain digantungkan. Lalu sebuah panggung yang agak tinggi, di mana dua orang berpakaian serbahitam berdiri membelakangi arah mereka masuk. Ada ada beberapa orang lagi yang mengatur pencahayaan dan musik. Mereka tampak sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara dan Sakura di sana. Sekali lihat saja Sakura langsung tahu kalau ruangan itu adalah bagian belakang panggung semacam pertunjukkan boneka.

"Lihat dari sini."

Sakura mengikuti Gaara ke sisi ruangan lain yang lebih sempit dan menjorok ke depan, mengintip di balik tirai hitam yang membatasi ruangan itu dengan—tidak salah lagi—bagian depan panggung. Hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura adalah deretan bangku yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang tampak antusias, ditemani para orangtua dan turis-turis dewasa yang berdiri di bagian belakang. Beberapa dari mereka tampak sibuk merekam dengan _handycam. _

Dan ketika Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya untuk pertama kalinya ke arah panggung, ia menahan napas. Kedua matanya melebar, terpesona oleh apa yang dilihatnya. Ini adalah pertunjukan boneka _marionette _pertama yang pernah ia tonton.

Sayangnya, agaknya kedatangan mereka terlambat, karena lima menit kemudian pertunjukan berakhir. Para penonton—anak-anak dan dewasa—bertepuk tangan riuh sementara para boneka di atas panggung membungkuk sedemikian rupa pada mereka. Sakura ikut bertepuk, meskipun agak kecewa.

Para penonton mulai membubarkan diri. Dalam waktu singkat bangku-bangku di depan panggung sudah kosong. Sakura menghenyakkan diri di salah satu bangku mungil itu, menonton panggung kosong, sementara Gaara mendekati bibir panggung, melongok ke atas.

"Kankurou!" panggilnya, membuat Sakura menaikkan alis.

_Kankurou?_

"Oi, Gaara!" balas suara dari belakang panggung. "Kau sudah datang?"

Sakura belum melupakan suara itu—bagaimana bisa lupa jika suara yang sama pernah terus-menerus melontarkan kata-kata menyengat padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu?—Kemudian disusul kemunculan sosok cowok jangkung berambut cokelat jabrik dari sisi panggung. Kankurou Sabaku sama sekali belum berubah sejak Sakura terakhir kali melihatnya; masih suka cengengesan, sangat berbeda dengan adiknya yang kalem. Cowok itu mengenakan jeans dan kaus hitam lengan panjang. Tampaknya ia adalah salah satu yang Sakura lihat berdiri di belakang panggung tadi, menggerakkan boneka.

Kankurou menghampiri Gaara di bibir panggung. "Mochi! Mochi!" serunya seperti anak kecil yang antusias karena diberi permen, seraya mengulurkan tangan pada adiknya.

Gaara mengulurkan bungkusan yang dibawanya pada sang kakak yang langsung membukanya dengan barbar. Kankurou memasukkan satu gigitan besar kue mochi ke mulutnya, lalu mendesah nikmat. Bibirnya belepotan tepung putih. "Makasih, Gaara-ku sayang…" ucapnya, mengacak-acak rambut merah Gaara—yang langsung menepis tangannya. Kankurou tertawa.

Melihat adegan itu, Sakura meringis. Sesebal apa pun ia terhadap Kankurou, tapi melihat interaksinya dengan Gaara mau tak mau mengingatkannya pada kakak beradik Uchiha, Sasuke dan Itachi. Apa semua kakak laki-laki itu suka sekali _mengganggu _adiknya, ya?

"Temari tidak kemari?" tanya Gaara kemudian, seraya mendengarkan pandangan berkeliling tempat itu.

"_Nope,_" sahut Kankurou setelah menelan sepotong besar mochi._ "_Katanya kepalanya masih sakit, jadi kurasa dia akan tidur di apartemen seharian. Haah… flu musim panas memang merepotkan." Kemudian perhatiannya beralih ke bangku penonton. Matanya membulat melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang tak asing sedang duduk di sana. "Ah!" tangannya yang memegang mochi menuding ke arah Sakura. "_Violetta!"_

"Namaku Sakura," tukas Sakura protes, memasang tampang cemberut.

Kankurou nyengir, mengabaikan protes gadis itu. "Wah, tidak disangka bisa bertemu kau di sini. Baik-baik saja? Sudah tidak sering nangis lagi, kan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Diam, kau!"

Kankurou terkekeh-kekeh, lalu berteriak ke belakang panggung. "Oi, Sasori! Mau mochi Suna, tidak? Gaara beli banyak, nih!"

Terdengar sahutan dari belakang panggung dan tak lama, sosok pria muda berambut merah seperti Gaara—hanya saja sedikit lebih panjang—muncul dari sisi panggung. Perawakan pria itu lebih kecil dari Kankurou, tapi terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Dan sama seperti Kankurou, pria itu mengenakan pakaian serbahitam. Sakura langsung mengenalinya sebagai teman Itachi yang dulu pernah datang ke restoran keluarganya.

"Kalian ini, untuk apa jauh-jauh ke Kiri kalau yang dicari mochi Suna?" cibir pria bernama Sasori itu, menatap Kankurou yang asyik mengganyang mochi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Biarin!" sahut Kankurou, menjulurkan lidah pada Sasori.

Sasori mengabaikan Kankurou, lalu menoleh pada Gaara. "Biolamu sudah selesai diperbaiki, Gaara?"

"Sudah," jawab Gaara, menepuk kotak biola yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Baguslah," Sasori tersenyum tipis padanya. "Lain kali lebih berhati-hati. Tidak biasanya kau ceroboh seperti itu. Semakin mirip Kankurou saja." Mata hazelnya melirik Kankurou.

"Eeh—apa itu maksudnya?" sembur Kankurou tersinggung, sementara Gaara hanya mendengus kecil.

Sasori tidak menggubris Kankurou. Sekarang perhatiannya teralih pada Sakura yang sedari tadi bengong menonton mereka. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara berat yang berasal dari dalam galeri memanggilnya,

"Hoi, Sasori, kau ada di sana?"

"Orang itu akhirnya bangun juga," gumam Sasori, sebelum menyahut keras, "Aa. Aku di sini. Ada apa?"

"Apa Deidara dan Hidan ada di sana?"

"Tidak. Mereka sudah pergi tadi pagi. Kenapa?"

"Aku lapar. Di mana mereka menyimpan ramen instannya?"

Sasori menghela napas. "Ramen terakhir sudah dimakan Deidara tadi pagi." –terdengar Kisame mengeluh keras di dalam. "Kau mau mochi?"

"Mochi? Boleh deh."

"Hei—mochiku!" dengking Kankurou ketika Sasori mengambil beberapa kotak mochi yang masih belum dibuka dari kantung yang tergeletak di lantai panggung.

"Nanti kuganti. Jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil!" omel Sasori. Kankurou cemberut.

Tepat saat itu terdengar bunyi bergedubrakan keras dari dalam, disusul suara Kisame yang mengumpat ditimpali suara panik orang-orang yang sedang sibuk beres-beres di belakang panggung.

"Kisame, kalau kau merusakkan bonekaku _lagi, _kau tidak akan selamat!" Sasori berteriak gusar. Sembari membawa kotak-kotak mochi Kankurou, pria itu bergegas ke belakang, siap mengamuk.

"Mochiku…" Kankurou bergegas bangkit dan mengejar mochi-mochinya yang dibawa Sasori masuk.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan yang menggelikan itu sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kankurou yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai cowok menyebalkan sok galak itu memiliki sisi kekanakan seperti itu.

"Oh!" Sakura refleks berseru ketika matanya menangkap sosok remaja lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang dikenalnya berdiri di luar teater, celingukan ke sana kemari. Senyumnya merekah. "Naruto!—Hei, aku di sini!"

.

.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya pada Sai. Udara yang panas, jalanan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, ditambah lagi perutnya yang keroncongan karena belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi membuatnya tidak sabaran.

Sai hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika Sasuke yang menyambar terlebih dulu, "Tidak. Kita sudah sampai. Itu." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah bangunan di salah satu sisi jalan tak jauh dari mereka. "Yang ada lambang awan merah di pintunya."

Sai memandang Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi, sementara Naruto langsung melesat menerobos para pejalan kaki menuju tempat yang dimaksud. "Jadi kau sudah tahu tempat itu?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya menebak dari lambangnya," jawabnya. "Dan kalau kau belum tahu, Akatsuki itu semacam geng yang dibentuk sekelompok orang aneh dan salah satunya adalah kakakku tersayang," lanjut Sasuke menjelaskan ketika dilihatnya Sai tampak tak paham.

"Aah…" Sai mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah tiba di depan galeri mulai celingukan ke sana kemari, mencari-cari sosok Sakura. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu tak terlihat di mana pun. Sampai terdengar olehnya suara nyaring memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!"

"Eh—Sakura?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiri, tapi tetap tak menemukan sang pemilik suara.

"Hei, aku di sini!"

Kali ini Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan memandang ke arah yang benar. Senyumnya melebar selebar-lebarnya saat mendapati gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi mereka cari sedang melambai padanya dari dalam sebuah teater kecil yang kosong.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto bergegas masuk untuk menghampirinya sambil membuka lengannya lebar-lebarnya seakan hendak memeluk gadis di depannya. Namun Sakura segera mendorong dadanya begitu cowok itu mendekat.

"Tidak pakai peluk-peluk!" Sakura berkata galak.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, menggantinya dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, nyengir lebar. "Haha… maaf, maaf. Habis, aku lega sekali melihatmu. Kukira kau hilang betulan."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura cemberut. "Hilang apanya? Kau pikir aku barang, bisa hilang?" tukasnya sambil menusuk dada Naruto dengan jarinya. Namun kemudian tatapannya berubah lebih lembut. "Tapi terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto. Sudah bertemu Gaara?"

Gaara maju dari belakang Sakura, mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "Lama tak bertemu, Naruto. Apa kabar?" sapanya sopan.

"Eh—iya," Naruto menerima uluran tangan Gaara dan menjabatnya. "Aduh, kau ini resmi sekali. Aku kan jadi malu," kata Naruto, nyengir canggung. "Kabarku baik. Kau juga kelihatan baik. Eh—terimakasih sudah menjaga Sakura kami."

Melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti itu, Gaara tak dapat menahan senyum. "Aa. Tidak masalah. Sai?" ia menyapa Sai yang baru saja tiba di belakang Naruto.

"Halo, Gaara." Sama seperti pada Naruto barusan, Gaara juga mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat oleh Sai. Dan jika dilihat dari sikap Sai yang biasa saja dengan sambutan yang resmi itu, agaknya itu memang kebiasaan mereka setiap kali bertemu. "Syukurlah Sakura bertemu denganmu. Maaf sudah merepotkan. Gadis ini memang sedikit ceroboh," kata Sai kalem, seraya mengacak-acak rambut merah muda di puncak kepala Sakura.

"Apaan, sih?" Sakura menurunkan tangan Sai dari kepalanya, malu. Sai terkekeh—dan Sakura membalas dengan mendelikkan mata pada cowok yang sekepala lebih jangkung darinya itu. "Eh, mana Sasuke?" tanyanya ketika menyadari Sasuke tak ada bersama mereka.

Namun Sakura tak memerlukan jawaban dari Sai untuk memberitahunya di mana Sasuke, karena saat berikutnya ia sudah menemukan sendiri. Cowok itu berdiri di sana, tepat di pintu masuk teater, tampak terpaku menatap ke arahnya. Sakura balas menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi, bingung. _Apa yang dilakukannya berdiri bengong saja di situ?_

Jelas gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa _dirinya _lah yang membuat Sasuke terpaku seperti orang tolol di pintu masuk. Sakura tidak tahu bahwa kekhawatiran Sasuke terhadapnya begitu besar sampai-sampai membuatnya nyaris tak bisa berpikir—entah apa yang terjadi kalau tidak ada Sai yang bisa tetap berkepala dingin—juga begitu gusar hanya karena mendengar ia melewatkan waktu berduaan saja dengan seorang cowok asing. Sakura juga tidak menyadari bahwa rentetan kata-kata pedas yang siap disemburkan cowok itu padanya untuk meluapkan segala perasaannya yang kacau tertelan begitu saja hanya karena Sasuke _melihat_nya.

Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya dan ia bisa merasakan darah terpompa dengan cepat ke wajahnya tatkala ia melihat gadis itu berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. _Sial_—Sasuke buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei!" Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan menarik lengan kausnya, dan saat berikutnya wajah Sakura yang tampak sedikit merona karena udara panas muncul di ruang pandangnya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah dan bulat itu memandang langsung ke matanya. "Ngapain berdiri saja di sini?"

Terlalu dekat. Sasuke refleks melompat mundur karena kaget.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Jangan berdiri terlalu dekat begitu!" bentak Sasuke sebelum ia bisa menahan diri.

Sakura mengerjap kaget, tapi kemudian sebuah cengiran mengembang di bibirnya. "Iya deh, maaf."

"Hn." Sasuke membuang pandang ke arah lain—kemana pun asal tidak menatap Sakura. Entah mengapa melihatnya _seperti itu _membuatnya grogi. Ini tidak biasanya.

Merasa Sasuke tidak mau memandangnya, Sakura mengerucutkan bibir—cemberut. "Masih marah, ya?"

"Tidak," Sasuke membantah.

"Kenapa tidak memandangku?"

Menggeram jengkel—pada dirinya sendiri, juga pada situasi yang tidak menguntungkan ini—Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap wajah gadis itu, berharap wajahnya tak semerah yang ia bayangkan. "Sudah puas?"

Sakura tersenyum geli. Gadis itu sudah melihat semu kemerahan yang tak biasa di wajah Sasuke saat menatapnya. Dan sepertinya ia tahu kenapa.

"Begitu lebih baik," sahutnya ceria, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya seolah sedang memamerkan _dress _yang dikenakannya pada Sasuke. "Lihat, lihat! _Dress _ini cantik, kan? Penggemar rahasiaku yang memberikannya, lho."

Sasuke pura-pura mencibir, meskipun wajahnya menghangat lagi. "Apanya yang penggemar rahasia?"

"Kalau bukan penggemar rahasia, tidak mungkin mengirimkan barang sebagus ini tanpa nama," kata Sakura, mendengus tertawa. "Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa, Keledai?"

"Hei, siapa itu yang kau maksud dengan Keledai?" tukas Sasuke kesal.

Sakura tertawa. Mata hijau cerahnya berkilat-kilat jenaka membuat Sasuke sejenak melupakan kekesalannya dan mendenguskan tawa kecil. Aneh sekali bagaimana seorang gadis bisa membuatnya merasakan berbagai emosi dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Semenit yang lalu Sakura telah membuatnya _terpesona—_yeah, kata-kata yang tidak akan ia pergunakan di depan gadis itu secara _verbal—_sesaat kemudian ia merasa kesal dan malu. Dan sekarang Sasuke harus menahan serangan perasaan sayang yang membuatnya ingin sekali memeluk gadis yang sedang tertawa di depannya ini.

Tawa Sakura terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyentil dahinya keras. "Ow! Sasuke apa-apaan, sih? Sakit, tahu!" protes Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok dahinya yang memerah.

"Keledai," balas Sasuke. "Jadi kau memilih memakainya sekarang setelah berbulan-bulan, eh?"

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau menunggu-nunggu aku memakainya?" tuding Sakura. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Siapa di sini yang Keledai?"

Kata-kata Sakura membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. "Cih. Bodoh," tukasnya kemudian. Tak ingin terlihat bodoh di depan Sakura, Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan topik. "Kau ini habis makan apa sebenarnya? Berantakan sekali," katanya, menyeka serbuk putih yang menempel di pipi kanan Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Oh—" Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke tempat yang disentuh Sasuke sehingga tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. "Tadi aku makan mochi—"

"Diam," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjap ketika Sasuke menahan tangannya supaya ia bisa membersihkan noda tepung di wajahnya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Mau tak mau Sakura mendongak menatap wajah cowok di depannya itu. Ekspresi serius di wajah Sasuke entah mengapa membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Belum lagi sentuhan ibu jari Sasuke yang mengusap lembut pipinya.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri tengah bergelut dengan gejolak perasaannya sendiri dan berusaha tetap tenang. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya berbuat seperti itu, padahal bisa saja ia membiarkan Sakura membersihkan wajahnya sendiri—seperti yang normalnya akan ia lakukan. _Tapi, _Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dengan jengkel, _Sakura tidak membuatku merasa normal. Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan._

Perlahan, tanpa Sasuke sadari, mata hitamnya mulai bergerak dari pipi Sakura ke matanya. Sesaat kemudian ia menemukan dirinya tenggelam ke kedalaman kolam hijau bening yang adalah kedua bola mata Sakura.

"Ehem!"

Keduanya refleks saling melepaskan diri dan menoleh, mendapati Sai, Naruto dan Gaara sudah keluar dari ruangan teater, sedang memandangi mereka. Gaara memandang mereka ingin tahu. Naruto tampak agak kaget, sementara Sai menampakkan ekspresi geli di wajahnya. Sasuke, meskipun sebenarnya merasa sangat malu karena dipergoki seperti itu, berusaha terlihat tak peduli. Tetapi Sakura lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan yang canggung itu.

"Hei—sejak kapan kalian berdiri di situ?" suaranya begitu ceria dan biasa, seakan tak terjadi apa pun yang berarti antara dirinya dan Sasuke barusan. Dan ini diam-diam membuat Sasuke sedikit… kecewa.

"Baru saja," sahut Sai, tersenyum. "Sudah siap pergi?"

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja cari makan!" sambar Naruto cepat. "Kami belum makan apa-apa dari pagi, Sakura. Lapaaar…"

Sakura melotot. "Belum makan? Padahal Yamato dan aku sudah meninggalkan _pancake _di kulkas untuk kalian."

"Bodoh," kali ini Sasuke yang menyahut, ketus. Lagi-lagi ia merasa kesal tanpa alasan jelas. "Mana kami tahu kalau ditaruh di kulkas?"

Sakura memandangnya cemberut.

"Sudah, sudah," Sai menyela, "Sebaiknya kita cari makan sekarang. Sebelum ada yang pingsan karena kelaparan. Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak di sekitar sini."

"Ramen! Aku mencium aroma ramen waktu jalan ke sini tadi!" seru Naruto penuh semangat. "Pasti ada kedai ramen di dekat sini."

"Naruto!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto, membuat cowok itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Kita kan sudah makan ramen semalam. Masa ramen lagi?"

Naruto bersungut-sungut.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Gaara—cowok berambut merah itu menolak dengan sopan saat mereka mengajaknya bergabung. Katanya, ia sudah janji akan makan dengan Sasori dan Kankurou di tempat lain dan tak ingin mengganggu—dan berterimakasih sekali lagi padanya karena telah _menjaga _Sakura, ketiga remaja Konoha itu lantas pergi dari sana. Bukan menuju kedai ramen seperti yang diinginkan Naruto, tentu saja.

.

.

"Selamat melanjutkan bekerja kalau begitu, kalian bertiga," seru Ino agak terlalu bersemangat dari yang seharusnya ketika ia mengantar Shikamaru, Chouji dan Shiho kembali ke toserba tempat mereka bekerja selepas jam istirahat makan siang.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru, sedikit merasa khawatir. Sejak meninggalkan warung makan tadi, gadis itu tampak murung—tidak. Tepatnya setelah pembicaraannya dengan Shiho, temannya itu jadi tak banyak bicara lagi.

Ino mengangguk, memaksakan senyum. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kau pikir aku kenapa?"

"Er…" Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Entahlah…"

"Ino hati-hati pulangnya," pesan Chouji, penuh perhatian seperti biasa. "Setelah sampai di rumah langsung istirahat saja. Nanti sore kita masih ada latihan, soalnya."

"Aah… Aku tahu, Chouji!" Ino menepuk-nepuk lengan Chouji yang empuk, tersenyum padanya.

"Kami duluan, Ino," kata Shiho ramah. Gadis itu melempar pandang khawatir pada Ino sebelum berbalik dan menyusul Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sudah terlebih dulu memasuki pintu khusus karyawan.

Ino masih berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat lagi, merasa sangat gelisah. Nyatanya melewatkan makan siang dengan teman-temannya sama sekali tidak membuatnya terhibur seperti yang diharapkannya. Sebaliknya, pembicaraan penuh emosi antara dirinya dan Shiho semakin membuat suasana hatinya semakin tak karuan. Bukan berarti ia menyalahkan Shiho karena itu—sama sekali tidak. Malah bisa dibilang, perkataan Shiho lah yang mengingatkannya akan kesalahan yang mungkin saja ia perbuat.

_Shino… —_dan sekarang pikiran Ino dipenuhi oleh cowok itu. Ino mengerang frustasi seraya menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, sementara gelombang perasaan bersalah menerpa dirinya.

_Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Shiho benar, bahwa Shino mungkin kembali untuk mencarinya? Bahwa Shino sama sekali tidak bermaksud mempermainkannya seperti yang ia kira? Astaga… apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Ino Yamanaka?_

Ino mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, bermaksud menghubungi Shino, namun kemudian ia menyadari tak ada nomor Shino di ponselnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali saja ke taman rumah kaca, pikirnya. Tetapi rupanya Ino tidak perlu pergi sejauh itu.

Gadis itu baru saja berbalik, bahkan ia belum sempat melangkah sesenti pun, Shino Aburame sudah muncul di hadapannya. Hatinya mencelos, dan selama beberapa saat Ino merasa tubuhnya seakan membeku saat menatap cowok jangkung itu. Keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, juga napasnya yang sedikit tersengal, memberitahunya betapa jauh jarak yang sudah ditempuh Shino sampai ia tiba di dari _cone _es krim yang tergenggam di tangannya, yang hampir seluruhnya mencair dan mengotori ujung lengan kausnya, Ino langsung tahu kalau Shino tidak meninggalkannya seperti yang ia kira.

Serangan penyesalan yang datang kemudian jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Ino nyaris menangis ketika ia memaksakan dirinya menghampiri Shino. Tanpa bicara gadis itu mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu dari sakunya dan mulai membersihkan tangan Shino yang berlumur lelehan es krim setelah membuang sisanya ke tempat sampah.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menemui teman-temanmu," kata Shino tenang. Tak ada emosi berarti dalam suaranya.

"Bodoh," desis Ino parau. Tangannya yang memegang tisu gemetaran. "Kalau tahu aku tidak ada di taman, kenapa tidak pulang saja, sih?"

"Aku tidak mungkin pulang sebelum memberimu es krim yang kau minta," sahut Shino, seakan itu menyelesaikan masalah. "Dan kupikir kau pasti lapar mengingat kau belum makan sejak pagi. Jadi aku mencari makan siang untukmu dulu." Shino mengangkat sebuah bungkusan berisi _sandwich, _sebotol air mineraldan sebungkus kecil tomat _cherry—_buah favorit Ino—di sebelah tangannya yang lain, tanpa sadar malah membuat Ino semakin merasa bersalah sampai tak dapat berkata-kata. "Tapi sepertinya kau sudah makan."

"Shino—"

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah," Shino menyelanya. Nadanya lebih tegas dan tajam dari sebelumnya. Kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya menatap lurus ke kedalaman bola mata biru _aqua _milik Ino. "Jika kau memang _tidak menyukaiku_, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak mengiyakan ajakanku sejak awal. Karena ditinggalkan oleh teman itu rasanya menyakitkan."

Ino memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Shino barusan menamparnya telak. Ia bahkan tak mampu membalasnya.

"Sekarang kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu," sahut Ino dengan suara serak, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku yang menjemputmu tadi," kata Shino berkeras. "Jadi aku juga yang harus mengantarmu pulang, Ino. Itu yang dinamakan pria bertanggung jawab."

Ino mendongak, menatap Shino putus asa. Entah ini adalah cara Shino membalas dendam kepadanya, dengan membuatnya merasa bersalah, atau ada alasan lain. Yang jelas, setelah ia sampai dengan selamat di rumahnya, Ino tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali Shino Aburame.

.

.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu jika kau benar-benar menikmatinya. Sepertinya pepatah itu sangat pas dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura, Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke sekarang. Padahal rasanya baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka menikmati makan siang yang benar-benar enak—dan murah! Sai rupanya tahu tempat yang bagus—lalu melewatkan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kanal, menjajal wisata perahu, dan menonton seniman jalanan beraksi, tahu-tahu matahari sudah condong ke arah Barat dan perut mereka lapar lagi. Maka, dengan perasaan lebih riang dari sebelumnya, keempat sahabat itu pulang ke kediaman Paman Kaiza.

Langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap ketika mereka tiba di sana. Aroma lezat masakan dari arah dapur utama langsung menyambut begitu mereka membuka pintu.

Rupanya Yamato sudah pulang, dan ia sengaja izin dari tempat kerjanya untuk membantu Bibi Tsunami menyiapkan makan malam spesial sebagai ucapan selamat datang bagi keempat tamu baru mereka dari Konoha. Teman Yamato, Haku,juga ikut membantu di dapur. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama sampai masakan istimewa berupa bermacam-macam hidangan _seafood _khas Kiri terhidang di meja. Hanya dengan mencium aromanya saja sudah membuat air liur menetes.

Acara makan malam pun berlangsung menyenangkan. Rupanya Paman Kaiza dan ayah mertuanya sangat senang melempar lelucon satu sama lain, membuat suasana makan menjadi ramai dengan gelak tawa. Selain itu, mereka tak pelit membagi informasi pada turis yang antusias seperti Sakura dan Naruto, tentang tempat-tempat indah yang layak dikunjungi di Kiri. Mereka juga menawari keempat remaja itu untuk ikut berlayar bersama mereka sesekali. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke tentu saja dengan senang hati menerimanya, tapi Sai langsung pucat pasi.

Lalu Naruto, yang terbiasa bergaul dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan, bisa cepat akrab dengan si kecil Inari. Dalam waktu singkat keduanya langsung terlibat obrolan seru tentang klub sepakbola yang menjadi favorit masing-masing.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Naruto yang penasaran pada Haku, bertanya apakah Haku adalah kekasih Yamato, semua orang di meja itu—kecuali Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai—malah meledak tertawa.

"Ooh… tidak, Naruto…" sahut Yamato, tertawa sampai wajahnya memerah. "Aku masih suka perempuan."

"Ha?" bukan hanya Naruto yang tercengang dengan penyataan Yamato, tapi Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai juga.

"Jadi begini, adik-adik," kata Haku, setelah tawanya mereda, "Sama seperti Naruto, banyak yang mengira aku perempuan. Tapi sebenarnya…" Haku memberi jeda sejenak untuk memberi efek dramatis, "…aku ini laki-laki."

Tampang Naruto seperti mau pingsan. "Bohong, ah! Padahal Kak Haku lebih cantik dari pada Sakura, lho—Ouch!" –Sakura menendang kakinya di bawah meja.

Setelah makan malam, Yamato mengajak mereka semua naik ke atap lewat tangga besi di dekat dapur di lantai dua. Atap rumah itu mirip seperti atap sekolah di atas perpustakaan, hanya saja pagar pembatas dari kawat digantikan oleh dinding beton setinggi pinggang. Dan pemandangan dari situ sangat menakjubkan, meskipun tidak sejelas jika kau melihat dari bangunan yang lebih tinggi. Mereka bisa melihat langit malam yang bertabur bintang dengan jelas di atas mereka, dan jalur kanal yang berkilau karena cahaya lampu di bawahnya. Perahu-perahu mungil berpenerangan lampion tampak hilir-mudik melewati jalur itu.

Dari kejauhan, samar-samar terdengar alunan musik klasik dan nyanyian yang berasal dari pengeras suara di alun-alun kota—"Setidaknya semalam dalam satu minggu, mereka memasang layar lebar di sana untuk para turis yang ingin nonton pertunjukan opera gratis," Yamato menjelaskan asal suara-suara itu—Benar-benar suasana yang menggambarkan sebuah kota seni.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kita juga harus ke sana untuk nonton pertunjukkan opera gratis!" cetus Sakura penuh semangat. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, seakan ingin meresapi suara musik yang terdengar di kejauhan. "Kalau didengarkan dari sini, rasanya romantis sekali."

"Kau benar," kata Sai, ikut memejamkan matanya. "Rasanya jari-jariku juga jadi gatal ingin memainkan piano."

"Kalau begitu pakai gitarku saja!" usul Naruto gembira. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ketiga sahabatnya, si pirang jabrik itu bergegas turun ke kamar untuk mengambil gitarnya.

Sayangnya saat itu Yamato tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama mereka setelah mendapatkan telepon bernada galak dari bosnya. Ia harus datang segera ke restoran tempatnya bekerja, kalau tidak ingin gajinya dipotong_._

"Lebih baik Yamato berhenti saja dari tempat kerjanya," gumam Sasuke setelah Yamato pergi.

Sakura yang tengah asyik memandangi pemandangan kota yang gemerlap di kejauhan menoleh pada Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia kerja di tempat Akatsuki, kan? Kudengar yang menjadi manajer di sana si Kakuzu," kata Sasuke sambil duduk di lantai beton yang dingin, memandang langit di atasnya. "Aku kenal orang itu. Kerja dengannya sama saja diperas."

"Ah, tidak mungkin," Sakura terkekeh, meskipun ia sendiri tidak merasa yakin, mengingat ia tidak tahu menahu tentang tempat Yamato bekerja sekarang. "Yamato bilang dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Katanya orang-orang di sana menyenangkan."

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan gendikan bahu. Ia lalu menghela napas pelan. Mata gelapnya yang masih terpaku ke langit sedikit menerawang, seakan apa yang dilihatnya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Sakura dan Sai mendudukkan diri di kanan-kirinya.

"Indah, ya?" Sakura mendesah.

"Hn."

"Lihat. Ada bintang yang bergerak," celetuk Sai setelah agak lama mereka terdiam, menunjuk salah satu titik cahaya di langit yang bergerak. "Oh, ternyata pesawat."

Sakura tertawa, menimpuk main-main lutut Sai melewati Sasuke. "Apaan, sih? Merusak suasana saja."

Tepat saat itu, Naruto muncul membawa gitarnya. _"Show time!_" serunya semangat, sambil duduk di tempat kosong di samping Sakura. "Haah… tidak ada yang sempurna untuk menemani saat-saat seperti ini kecuali musik yang bagus."

Namun, belum sempat Naruto memetik satu nada pun, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Meski tidak terlalu senang karena diinterupsi, Naruto tetap merogoh ke dalam saku celana pendeknya, mengambil ponsel. Senyum lebar merekah kemudian, menggantikan raut cemberutnya ketika membaca nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya. "Pap!"

Sakura tersenyum mendengarkan Naruto berbicara dengan ayahnya—walaupun ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Naruto. Tapi sepertinya seru sekali. Yah, bukan rahasia lagi kalau hubungan Naruto dan ayah angkatnya itu sangat akrab. Ah, Sakura juga jadi kepingin menelepon ibunya.

Panjang umur. Gadis itu baru saja mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Azami ketika nama ibunya itu muncul di layar ponsel flip-nya diiringi nada panggil. Mencari privasi, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tempat nyaman yang agak jauh dari ketiga sahabatnya sebelum mengangkat telepon dari Azami.

"Senang, ya?" kata Sai. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Sai sedang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedikit iri. "Ditelepon keluarga," jelas Sai, tersenyum. "Kakekku… biasanya hanya akan menelepon jika ada perlu saja."

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang meneleponnya, kalau begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai terkekeh kecil. "Masalahnya aku tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa," ujarnya. "Aku dan kakek memang jarang membicarakan sesuatu yang… yah… seperti yang dibicarakan Naruto dan ayahnya."

"Hn." –_Sama seperti aku dan ayah, kalau begitu, _pikir Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri, apa tidak ingin menghubungi orangtuamu atau kakakmu?" tanya Sai kemudian.

"Ibuku baru saja menelepon tadi, sebelum makan malam," jawab Sasuke. "Dan aku baru saja bertemu Itachi kemarin," tambahnya, sedikit menggerutu. Padahal terus terang saja, ia juga ingin ditelepon kakaknya. _Pasti sekarang orang itu sedang asyik pacaran, _ia membatin.

"Kau ini dingin sekali," komentar Sai sambil mengambil ponselnya sendiri dari dalam sakunya. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kurasa kau benar. Sebaiknya aku yang menelepon kakek duluan," katanya, lalu beranjak dan mengambil tempat di sudut yang agak jauh.

Sejenak Sai merasa ragu. Haruskah ia menghubungi Danzou sekarang? Tapi apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Bukankah kemarin, sebelum ia berangkat ke Kiri, mereka sudah bicara lumayan banyak? Tetapi akhirnya Sai mengalah pada dorongan untuk mendengarkan suara sang kakek, walaupun hanya sebentar. Sekedar menanyakan kabar toh tak ada salahnya, kan?

Nada tunggu terdengar beberapa kali setelah Sai men-_dial _nomor ponsel kakeknya. _Barangkali kakek sedang sibuk, _pikirnya. Dan ia hampir saja memutuskan hubungan ketika terdengar suara dari seberang. Tapi bukan suara kakeknya, melainkan suara seorang wanita muda.

"Nona Yuugao?"

"_Saya, Tuan. Apa Anda ingin bicara dengan Tuan Danzou?" _tanya Yuugao Uzuki, asisten kakeknya.

"Kalau beliau tidak sibuk," sahut Sai.

"_Ah…" _jeda sejenak, dan Sai bisa merasakan nada menyesal ketika Yuugao berkata lagi, _"Sayangnya Tuan Danzou sedang ada pertemuan dengan para pendana sekolah, Tuan."_

"Begitu," Sai berusaha terdengar tidak terlalu kecewa.

"_Apa Tuan Sai ada pesan?"_

"Ya," sahutnya, setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Katakan pada kakek, aku sudah sampai di Kiri dengan selamat. Bilang padanya untuk jaga kesehatan, makan yang baik dan tidur cukup. Jangan sampai kelelahan. Oh, dan bilang padanya jangan sampai lupa _check up_ akhir pekan ini."

"_Baik, Tuan. Akan saya sampaikan._"

Lalu Sai memutuskan sambungan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada asisten sang kakek. Ia menghela napas, lalu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. _Setidaknya kakek tahu kalau aku menelepon. _Kemudian tanpa berlama-lama, Sai menghubungi nomor lain. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai suara seorang gadis menyahut ceria di seberang.

"Sasame?—Aa," ia terkekeh sendiri, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengar Sai menyebutkan nama Sasame. Sepertinya ia memang harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang, mengingat mereka tinggal satu atap sepanjang musim panas ini. Perhatiannya beralih dari Sai ke Naruto yang tengah menertawakan entah apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, lalu Sakura yang mulai menyebut-nyebut soal Kakashi dan Rin. Sejenak ia ragu, sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponselnya sendiri.

Wajah nyengir Itachi balas memandangnya saat Sasuke membuka kontak kakak lelakinya itu. Cengiran yang mirip muncul di bibir Sasuke.

"_Halo?" _suara Itachi menjawab setelah dua kali nada tunggu. Nada bicaranya terdengar serius, seakan Itachi sedang berkonsentrasi pada entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya sekarang.

"Kak, ini aku, Sasuke."

"_Aah… ada apa, Sasuke?" _Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara ribut di seberang. _"Kukira kau baru akan menelepon kira-kira er… tiga hari lagi."_

Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Memangnya tidak boleh aku menelepon sekarang?"

Itachi terkekeh kecil. _"Bukannya begitu…" _Jeda beberapa saat. Sasuke mendengar suara orang berseru di belakang Itachi, lalu seperti suara ledakan. _"Aku senang kau menelepon. Bagaimana Kiri?"_

"Biasa saja," gerundel Sasuke. Dahinya mengernyit ketika mendengar kakaknya mengerang. "Kak, kau lagi di mana, sih?"

"_Apa?"_ Terdengar suara seperti senapan yang ditembakkan bertubi-tubi, disusul teriakan seseorang.

"Kau ada di mana?"

"_Oh—sh*t!—akh! Sebentar, Sasuke—_" jeda lagi. _"Aku ada di rumah. Kenapa?"_

"Main _game_?"

"_Yeah…" –_kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam ketika ia mendengar seseorang berseru di belakang suara Itachi, disusul tawa kakaknya.

"Kau sedang bersama siapa?—Siapa itu?"

"_Oh, ada Kiba," _sahut Itachi. Suara kakaknya itu sedikit menjauh, _"Sebentar, ya. Ini Sasuke menelepon."_

"_Oke, Kak!" _suara seseorang yang bersama Itachi menyahut. _"Kak Itachi, pizza-nya kuhabiskan, ya?"_

"_Ya, makan saja," _kata suara Itachi. Lalu terdengar suara salakan anjing di belakangnya.

"Ngapain Kiba di rumah _kita_?" tuntut Sasuke gusar. Ia _agak _tidak suka memikirkan kakak lelakinya main _game _sambil tertawa-tawa bersama orang lain yang bukan dirinya—Hana Inuzuka pengecualian.

"Kiba, ya? Um… _brother in law bonding time?" _Itachi terkekeh.

"Apa?"

"_Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Dia cuma main. Hana sedang ada urusan di luar kota, dan Kiba tidak mau ditinggal berdua dengan ibunya—sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar,"_ jelas Itachi. _"Oh, ya… Dia mau menginap di sini. Tidak apa-apa kan, dia tidur di kamarmu?"_

"Tidak boleh!" bentak Sasuke berang. "Kalau mau menginap, suruh saja tidur di sofa!"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa. "_Sasuke, Sasuke… Kau ini kedengarannya seperti merajuk. Tenang saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hati Kakak."_

"Ma—Maksudku bukan begitu!" Sasuke bersungut-sungut. "Menyesal aku meneleponmu."

Itachi hanya terkekeh-kekeh menanggapi adiknya yang sedang cemburu itu. "_Yeah, I miss you too, Sasuke."_

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear Ino,_

_Aku sudah membaca emailmu dan wow… sepertinya musim panasmu bakal sangat sibuk—kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Aku bisa mengerti keberatanmu soal Sasame, tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu sampai segitunya. Kau pasti sudah bosan mendengar ini, tapi kapan kau bisa _move on _kalau kau terus-terusan dibayang-bayangi oleh Sai?_ _Dan mungkin saja Shikamaru melakukan ini juga untuk membantumu._

_Ayolah, Ino. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Tetap semangat, oke?_

_Lalu… soal Shino. _

…

…

…

_Mungkin dia… suka padamu? Entahlah. Cowok kan kadang suka ada yang aneh-aneh, dan mungkin Shino ada di antara salah satu yang aneh itu—mungkin istilah 'unik' lebih tepat. Mungkin saja semua yang dia lakukan itu, yang katamu menyindir dan segala macam, adalah bentuk perhatiannya padamu. Dan yang katamu dia suka mengoceh tentang dirinya sendiri, barangkali maksudnya adalah supaya kau lebih mengenalnya. _

_Entahlah… itu hanya perkiraanku saja, Ino-ku sayang. Aku juga sama bingungnya denganmu. Lagipula aku kan tidak begitu mengenal Shino Aburame kecuali kalau dia itu ketua klub Jurnal yang suka bolak-balik mengingatkan deadline pada ehemtemankuehem dan suka sekali serangga._

_Jujur saja, rasanya sulit dibayangkan cowok sependiam itu bakal mencoba mendekatimu yang Miss Popular itu. Jadi… yah… aku tunggu cerita detailnya darimu saja deh. –Omong-omong, aku tidak tertawa, lho…_

_Aku benar-benar berharap liburanmu bakal menyenangkan, seperti aku di sini._

_Oooh… walaupun awalnya tidak begitu oke. Haha. Bayangkan saja, cowok-cowok itu terlambat bangun hanya karena semalaman begadang menonton pertandingan sepakbola di televisi! Maksudku, apa mereka tidak lelah setelah perjalanan jauh? Menyebalkan sekali. Aku terpaksa melewatkan pagi pertamaku di Kiri sendirian—yah, tidak sendirian juga sih. Untung saja ada Yamato. Dia mengizinkanku ikut mengantarnya ke kampusnya pagi ini._

_Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sumpah deh, niat awalku memang jalan-jalan sebentar saja dan kembali lagi ke tempatku menginap untuk membangunkan cowok-cowok pemalas itu. Tapi gara-gara aku panik bertemu dengan… well… cowok aneh yang sok akrab—kau tahu kan kalau aku paling ngeri dengan cowok macam ini? Ujung-ujungnya aku tersesat. TERSESAT!—bisa kau bayangkan sendiri, Ino. Sendirian di tempat yang sama sekali asing._

_Untungnya aku bertemu dengan Gaara. Kau ingat dia, kan? Itu lho, cowok KAA yang main biola di acara ulangtahunku, adik Temari, yang dulu kau bilang imut. Kau pasti ingat. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Dan dia baik sekali mau menemaniku. Kami juga sempat jalan-jalan sebentar ke distrik musik yang keren banget. Selain dia, aku juga bertemu dengan Kankurou. Dan dia masih menyebalkan. Haha…_

_Kau tahu tidak, Ino? Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, saat aku menyusuri jalan-jalannya yang berbatu, melihat jalur kanal yang sempit, melewati alun-alun kota, juga mencium aroma laut yang berpadu dengan aroma roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Semua itu mengingatkanku pada ayah dan kakak saat kami berliburan di Kiri dulu sekali. Apalagi tadi aku sempat melihat jembatan tempat aku dan Kak Hime pernah kabur untuk melihat _sunrise. _Kalau aku tidak sedang bersama Gaara, mungkin aku sudah menangis. Haha._

_Ah, kenapa jadi melankolis begini?_

_Begitulah. Sejauh ini—dan ini baru satu hari—liburanku menyenangkan. Keluarga yang kami tumpangi rumahnya sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Dan kelihatannya Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai juga sangat menikmati Kiri. Mudah-mudahan saja akan begitu seterusnya. Besok kami berencana pergi ke pantai. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar._

_Salam sayang,_

_Sakura._

_._

_._

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**


	97. Chapter 96

_Udah berapa lama fic ini ga apdet? Kayanya udah berbulan-bulan. Gomeeeeen... XD Mudah-mudahan dengan 15K aka 46 pages Ms Word ini cukup buat kompensasi lamanya apdet :p_

**Naruto** fandom dan segala isinya adalah hak cipta **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei. Saya hanya minjam, tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kesenangan menulis. :D

**Arlene Shiranui****'s**

**L'amis Pour Toujours: Summer Holiday Arc Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"...jadi kau belum bertemu lagi dengan cowok itu sejak kalian keluar bareng?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut, memindahkan ponsel _flip _miliknya dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri. Hampir setengah jam mendengarkan sahabatnya berkeluh kesah via ponsel, tak heran telinganya jadi sedikit panas.

"_Hmm..._" suara desahan Ino yang tak bersemangat menyahut dari seberang. _"Dia juga tidak datang lagi ke toko."_

Sakura menarik kedua kakinya naik ke sofa. Cengiran samar tersungging di bibir gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa mendengar curhatan Ino kali ini. Ini adalah kali pertama Ino menelepon semenjak empat hari Sakura berada di Kiri dan ia langsung disuguhi kabar yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

_Well, _tidak sepenuhnya mengejutkan juga sih, mengingat Ino sudah pernah memberitahunya via _email _bahwaShino Aburame mengajaknya keluar. Dan ia juga sudah menduga-duga kemungkinan cowok itu menaruh hati pada sahabatnya. Awalnya Sakura menduga Ino tidak akan ambil pusing, seperti gadis pirang itu tak ambil pusing ketika sederet cowok-cowok kece KHS rela mengantre demi mengajaknya jalan. Tetapi membayangkan Ino Yamanaka bisa sampai gelisah sedemikian rupa hanya karena seorang cowok—yang menurutnya—_aneh _macam Shino Aburame ... itu adalah bagian yang mengejutkan.

"_Haah ... cowok itu benar-benar membuatku pusing!"_

Kali ini Sakura tak dapat menahan diri mengikik.

"_Ooh ... dan kau sekarang menertawakan aku," _Ino menukas di seberang.

"Sori—aku tidak bisa menahan diri," kata Sakura setelah kikikannya mereda. "Kau ini lucu. Tidak biasanya seorang Ino Yamanaka, _Miss Popular, _dibuat gelisah setengah mati oleh seorang cowok yang bisa dibilang tak ada hubungan denganmu. Shino Aburame! Sulit dipercaya cowok itu bisa membuatmu terpikat—"

"_Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tidak terpikat padanya! Yang benar saja!" _sergah Ino kesal, memotong kata-kata Sakura. _"Aku—Aku hanya ingin tahu sebenarnya apa sih yang diinginkan cowok itu dariku?" _

Sakura menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Entah Ino memang tidak tahu atau pura-pura bersikap tolol. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia itu—" Gadis itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sai memilih saat itu untuk muncul.

Cowok jangkung itu baru saja kembali dari _pantry_, membawa nampan besar berisi semangka yang sudah dipotong-potong—potongannya sangat berantakan, besar kecil tidak beraturan—Sai menenaruh nampannya di atas meja di depan sofa, mengambil sepotong dan menyamankan diri di samping Sakura.

"Mau semangka?" tawarnya sambil mengulurkan potongan semangka di tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya ragu. "Yeah—um ... kurasa nanti saja," tolaknya dengan cengiran salah tingkah. "Er ... kau tidak keberatan?"

Sai yang baru saja meraih _remote _televisi dari atas meja, menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Kedua alis hitamnya terangkat tinggi melihat Sakura memberinya isyarat dengan menggoyangkan ponsel di tangannya. Sai tersenyum paham.

"Silakan saja," ujar Sai kalem, "aku tidak akan menguping kok." Ia kemudian berpaling untuk menyalakan benda elektronik di depan mereka sambil dengan santai menggigit potongan semangkanya.

Sakura masih memandangi cowok berkulit pucat itu, bimbang. Tentu saja ia percaya Sai tidak akan menguping—dan ia juga mungkin tidak akan terlalu peduli, tapi tetap saja. Mengobrol dengan Ino lewat ponsel di dekat Sai membuat Sakura merasa canggung. Terlebih yang mereka obrolkan ini masalah _cowok. _Memang sih, sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Sai juga sudah jadian dengan orang lain—

"_... kura? Sakura? Haloo—apa kau masih di sana?" _

Suara Ino segera membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura mengerjap, perhatiannya kembali teralih pada ponselnya. "Iya, iya. Aku masih di sini, _Pig!_" Gadis itu buru-buru melompat bangun dari sofa dan kabur ke arah dapur, tempat Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk berkutat menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berempat.

"Hei, mau ke mana, Sakura?" Naruto berpaling dari isi panci beraroma ramen yang sedang diaduknya ketika Sakura melesat melewatinya. Gadis itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia lewat begitu saja dan menyelinap ke pintu kasa di dekat dapur yang menuju tangga sempit ke atap yang terbuka. Ponsel setia menempel di telinganya.

Di sebelah Naruto, Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memotong-motong tomat pun perhatiannya ikut teralih. Mata hitamnya mengawasi bayangan Sakura di balik pintu. Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di anak tangga, berbicara pada ponselnya dengan suara pelan. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis Sasuke.

_Sedang apa dia?_

Penasaran, diam-diam Sasuke menajamkan telinganya.

_._

_._

"_Sori, harus pindah tempat," _suara Sakura kembali terdengar dari seberang sambungan setelah jeda beberapa saat.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Ngapain pindah tempat segala?"

"_Tadi ada Sai."_

"Oh ..." Sejenak Ino tampak bimbang, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Saat itu pikirannya terlalu disibukkan oleh seorang cowok bernama Shino Aburame sampai-sampai ia tidak terpikir hal lain, termasuk Sai yang beberapa hari yang lalu masih menjadi alasannya ragu menghubungi Sakura via telepon. Dan sekarang ia heran sendiri ketika menyadari ternyata dirinya tak lagi terlalu peduli pada keberadaan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Memangnya kenapa?

Setelah berbulan-bulan berusaha keras untuk _move on, _rasanya sekarang hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi baginya. Maka setelahnya Ino memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Gadis itu lalu berpindah dari posisinya semula berdiri bersandar pada pilar kayu di beranda belakang rumah Shikamaru dan menghenyakkan diri di salah satu kursi rotan di sana. Suara orang-orang mengobrol samar-samar terdengar dari dalam rumah.

Hari itu adalah akhir pekan, yang berarti Shikamaru dan Chouji mendapatkan libur dari tempat mereka bekerja paruh waktu. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu luang tersebut untuk berlatih sebelum manggung di sebuah _cafe _kecil di kota malam ini. Dan bukan mereka bertiga saja yang berkumpul, dua sepupu Shikamaru yang membantu mereka sebagai manajer peralatan juga datang, begitu juga dengan personel tambahan, Sasame Fuuma dan Zaku Abumi. Selain itu Shikamaru juga mengundang Shiho.

Rupanya cowok bertampang malas itu sudah meminta bantuan Shiho untuk menjadi manajer mereka—lagi-lagi tanpa persetujuan Ino—Alasannya karena gadis itu pandai mengatur. Tentu saja Shiho menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lagipula band mereka memang butuh seseorang yang bisa _mengatur_ dan fokus. Bayangkan saja, kelompok yang isinya tukang tidur, tukang makan, tukang pacaran, tukang marah-marah dan satunya lagi tukang galau gara-gara urusan cowok, mereka benar-benar butuh bantuan. Dua sepupu Shikamaru juga hanya bisa sesekali membantu karena sibuk dengan kuliah musim panas mereka.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang istirahat setelah sesi latihan yang tidak terlalu seru—salahkan pikirannya yang melantur ke mana-mana.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi—oh, ya. Tadi kau mau bilang apa, Sakura? _Dia _kenapa?"

"_Dia?" _suara Sakura terdengar bingung. _"Maksudmu Sai?"_

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Shino," geramnya tak sabaran. "Kita kan tidak sedang membicarakan Sai."

"_Oh, yeah ... sori." _Terdengar kekehan kecil canggung di seberang. _"Kupikir tadi ... Oh, lupakan saja. Tadi aku mau bilang Shino pasti punya perasaan khusus padamu, Ino."_

Sejujurnya apa yang dituturkan Sakura barusan telah menghantui pikirannya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ino tidak bodoh dan ia cukup berpengalaman menghadapi anak laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Meskipun belum pernah ada yang seperti Shino Aburame. Ia tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan secara terang-terangan, atau berusaha membuatnya terkesan seperti yang dilakukan anak laki-laki lain. Tetapi dengan datang hampir setiap hari ke toko bunga keluarganya, bicara tentang segala hal yang disukainya, seolah cowok itu berusaha membuat Ino mengenalnya lebih dalam. Memangnya apa alasan Shino mau repot-repot melakukan itu semua pada seorang gadis yang tak ada hubungannya dengannya? Kecuali jika Shino bermaksud mendekatinya. Kecuali jika ia ... memiliki perasaan tertentu padanya, seperti yang dikatakan Sakura.

Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas, memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut seraya menghela napas berat. Hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya mendapatkan sakit kepala.

"_Jangan berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya, Ino. Kau sendiri pernah bilang di email-mu kalau Shino mungkin menyukaimu, kan?" _Sakura mengingatkannya. _"Dan menurutku memang tidak ada hal lain yang lebih masuk akal yang bisa menjelaskan sikapnya padamu. Benar, kan?"_

Ino terdiam lagi, tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Setidaknya selama beberapa saat. "Tapi mengapa—maksudku, kalau dia memang suka padaku, mengapa tidak bilang saja sejak awal? Kalau begitu kan aku hanya perlu menjawab iya atau tidak, habis perkara. Kenapa malah membuatku bingung dengan bersikap seperti menyukaiku, tapi tidak menyukaiku? Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Sakura menjawab lambat-lambat, _"Yah ... aku tidak begitu mengenal sifat cowok itu sih, tapi setahuku dia orangnya tertutup, agak canggung bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak lain di luar kelompoknya. Mungkin Shino tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekati gadis yang dia sukai. Maksudku ... yah, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sangat menyukai seseorang, Ino. Ingin selalu berdekatan dengan orang itu, tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan tanpa disadari malah berakhir melakukan sesuatu yang tolol." _

"Maksudmu seperti kau dengan Neji dulu?" Ino tak dapat menahan seringainya, tetapi Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"_Atau mungkin itu hanya bagian dari stateginya," _lanjut Sakura.

"Strategi?" Wajah cantik Ino berkerut bingung.

"_Yeah. Strategi agar membuatmu terus-menerus memikirkannya. Dia sengaja bersikap seperti itu untuk membuatmu bingung, lalu kau jadi penasaran dan tak bisa berhenti memikirkan dia dan ... tada! Tanpa kau sadari kau terperangkap dalam jeratnya dan jadi jatuh suka padanya!"_

Ino mendengus tertawa mendengar teori Sakura yang baginya terdengar agak konyol. "Kedengarannya seperti psikopat yang bisa mengontrol pikiran orang."

"_Tapi itu cukup masuk akal juga, kan?" _kata Sakura sambil tertawa. _"Shino Aburame itu bukan cowok dengan otak kosong. Malahan, dia sangat cerdas. Salah satu yang paling pintar di sekolah kita. Walaupun anak-anak sering mengatainya culun, tapi kita berdua tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang lugu—tidak seperti Sai dulu—Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia ketua klub Jurnal. Dia pasti sudah banyak membaca tentang hal-hal seperti itu." _

"Jangan konyol, Sakura," kekeh Ino, meskipun sebenarnya ia memikirkan kemungkinan kata-kata sahabatnya itu benar. Tetapi semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin Ino merasa itu tidak mungkin. Memikirkan Shino mencoba memanipulasinya ... rasanya agak terlalu kejam. "Walaupun Shino orangnya menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak percaya dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, Sakura. Maksudku, saat aku meninggalkannya begitu saja di taman, itu jelas bukan rencananya." Ketika Ino mengatakan itu, rasa bersalah kembali menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya.

"_Oh, so sweet ... Sekarang kau membelanya," _goda Sakura, mengikik.

Ino mengabaikannya. "Dia pasti marah sekali padaku sekarang, Sakura." Perubahan nada bicara Ino segera menghentikan kikikan Sakura. "Kalau dia memang pernah menyukaiku, kurasa sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Hanya orang bodoh yang menyukai orang yang sudah menghinanya terang-terangan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyalahkannya kalau dia membenciku."

"_Ino, jangan bicara seperti itu. Dia tidak akan membencimu," _Sakura berusaha meyakinkannya.

Ino mengeluarkan suara tawa getir. "Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja, Sakura. Sudah berapa cowok yang tadinya suka padaku kubuat berbalik membenciku? Kau bisa lihat, Sai—"

"_Omong kosong!" _sela Sakura gusar._ "Sai tidak membencimu. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan menerima kenyataan." _Suara helaan napas. _"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Ino. Begini saja, kalau masalah ini begitu mengganggumu, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menghubungi Shino?"_

"Aku tidak mungkin menghubungi dia, Saku—" gerung Ino seraya dengan frustasi menyapu poni pirangnya ke belakang.

"_Mengapa tidak? Dengar, kalau kalian tidak bicara masalahnya tidak akan selesai. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."_

Masalahnya, Ino terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Shino. Dan gadis itu juga tak yakin Shino mau bicara padanya setelah apa yang terjadi. Waktu itu saja Shino tak bicara sepatah kata pun saat mengantarnya kembali ke rumah, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi sedikit pun.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"_Tentu saja."_

Kalau saja Ino bisa bersikap tak peduli pada Shino seperti sebelumnya, mungkin ini akan jauh lebih mudah. Tapi kenyataannya, Ino tak bisa berhenti memikirkan cowok itu. Setiap hari ia diam-diam menunggu dengan cemas, berharap Shino akan muncul di pintu tokonya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi Shino tidak pernah muncul lagi. Dan itu semua membuat Ino merasa _sangat _merana—Oh, sepertinya ia sekarang berada dalam bahaya besar!

Menghela napas, Ino akhirnya berkata, "Kurasa kau benar. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"_Dan kabari aku kalau kalian berdua sudah jadian._"

"HEI—" Ino mendengking. Wajahnya seketika menghangat. Di seberang suara tawa Sakura membahana. "Aku bilang mau bicara, bukannya jadian. Dasar bodoh! Jidat lebarmu itu jangan terlalu sering dipakai memikirkan hal-hal mesum!"

"_Hahaha ..." _

Balasan yang didapatnya hanyalah suara tawa yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Pada akhirnya Ino pun tak dapat menahan dirinya ikut tertawa. Tak peduli seperti apa Sakura menggodanya, Ino merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat setelah bicara padanya. Memang tak ada yang bisa menandingi sesi _curhat _dengan sahabatnya itu. Sakura barangkali tidak memiliki pengalaman yang lebih banyak dengan cowok sebagaimana dirinya, tetapi ia adalah pendengar dan pemberi saran yang luar biasa. Ino bersyukur memiliki Sakura sebagai sahabatnya.

Kedua gadis itu masih asyik saling melempar godaan dan ejekan sambil tertawa-tawa ketika Shikamaru muncul dari pintu masuk. Cowok itu melangkah tanpa semangat dengan kedua tangan di saku celana pendeknya, kemudian menghenyakkan diri di bangku rotan yang lain di samping bangku Ino. Kedua kakinya diselonjorkan dengan malas.

"Sudah dulu ya, Sakura. Nanti kutelepon lagi. _Bye._"

"Kau yakin malam ini bisa?" tanya Shikamaru setelah Ino menutup ponsel _flip-_nya.

Ino menoleh, menatap teman masa kecilnya itu dengan mata dipicingkan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Shikamaru membuang napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Kondisimu kelihatannya sedang tidak baik."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shikamaru, dan aku akan ikut manggung malam ini. Aku kan vokalisnya!" sahut Ino.

"Sasame bisa menggantikanmu," kata Shikamaru sederhana.

Ino mendecih sebal. "Bilang saja kau bermaksud menggantikanku secara permanen dari band!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Haah ... kau ini rupanya masih sensitif masalah Sasame, ya?" Shikamaru menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu malas. "Aku berkata begini karena Chouji mengkhawatirkanmu. Dari tadi kau juga melamun terus. Pasti sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang merepotkan lagi."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, cemberut. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Memang." Shikamaru menguap lebar-lebar. "Tapi akan jadi urusanku kalau _performance-_mu terpengaruh. Kalau tidak bisa seratus persen, sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perfeksionis seperti itu?" tukas Ino, namun Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan gendikan bahu. Ino menghela napas. "Aku bersumpah akan seratus persen. Yang penting kau tidak menyuruhku mengurung diri di rumah, Shika. Aku butuh manggung malam ini."

"Untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari Shino Aburame?" Seringai kecil muncul di wajah cowok berkucir tinggi itu.

Raut terkejut nampak di wajah Ino, namun gadis itu segera menguasai diri. "Kau ini ngomong apa sih?!" elaknya, merasakan wajahnya merona.

Shikamaru mendengus kecil. "Suaramu tadi sampai terdengar ke dalam, tahu."

Ino menendang kaki Shikamaru. "Pembohong! Aku tadi ngomong pelan. Kau pasti menguping!"

"Rupanya benar Shino, ya?" ucap Shikamaru dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

_Sial! Aku terpancing!—_Ino merutuk dalam hati. Berbicara dengan orang jenius memang tidak boleh sembarangan, meskipun orang itu sangat pemalas sekali pun. Mereka punya seribu satu cara untuk mengorek informasi. Ino baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengomeli Shikamaru yang sok tahu itu, namun diiterupsi oleh seorang gadis jangkung berkacamata yang baru saja muncul di pintu.

"Shiho?"

Wajah gadis itu sedikit tersipu saat Shikamaru menyebut namanya. "Um ... Bibi Yoshino menyuruhku memanggil kalian berdua. Makan siangnya sudah siap."

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera masuk," sahut Ino, nyengir kecil melihat tampang malu-malu Shiho.

"Aa. Makasih, Shiho," tambah Shikamaru sambil mengangguk.

Shiho membuat gerakan canggung seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum gugup, lalu berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seringai nakal tergambar di wajah Ino ketika ia mendapati pandangan Shikamaru masih terarah pada pintu tempat Shiho baru saja menghilang. "Bukankah dia manis?" tanyanya menggoda, bertekad membalas perbuatan Shikamaru sebelumnya.

"Apa?" sahut Shikamaru. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. Jelas ia hanya hanya pura-pura bego—atau ia benar-benar tidak memerhatikan apa yang diucapkan Ino karena terlalu memerhatikan hal lain? Entahlah ...

"Shiho," kata Ino sambil menggendikkan bahu. "Bukankah kau mengajaknya berdansa waktu prom kemarin? Kau pasti menganggapnya manis."

Tak ada perubahan ekspresi berarti di wajah Shikamaru. "Tolong diralat. Aku _tidak _mengajaknya berdansa. Dia yang memintaku," jelasnya dengan nada malas.

Ino mencibirnya. "Tapi tetap saja kau menerimanya. Kuharap kau mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita bukan cuma ingin memanfaatkannya karena apa yang _dilihatnya _darimu, Shikamaru."

"Haah ... bicaramu itu semakin melantur saja, Ino. Memangnya siapa yang memanfaatkan dia?" Shikamaru beranjak dari bangkunya. Kedua tangannya kembali tenggelam di saku celana pendeknya, seraya melempar tatapan malas pada Ino. "Terserah kau saja mau ngomong apa, Ino, yang jelas aku tidak pernah punya pikiran merepotkan seperti itu."

"Baguslah," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku orang pertama yang akan menghentikanmu."

Menanggapi kata-kata Ino, Shikamaru hanya menggerundel pelan, lalu menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu. Mengikik kecil, Ino menyusulnya tak lama kemudian.

.

.

Sakura menutup ponsel _flip _miliknya diiringi helaan napas panjang. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Perasaan lega memenuhi dadanya setelah pembicaraannya dengan Ino barusan. Bukan berarti ia senang mendengar sahabatnya itu dibuat pusing oleh seorang cowok, melainkan karena pada akhirnya Ino berhenti meratapi Sai dan Sasame—kebiasaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak sehat. Sekarang ini Sakura hanya berharap Ino bisa segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Shiho Aburame. Mereka akan _berlanjut _atau tidak, mudah-mudahan tidak akan ada sakit hati lagi.

Gadis itu melompat turun dari anak tangga yang didudukinya, lalu dengan langkah ringan kembali ke dapur dan segera disambut oleh aroma sedap ramen. Cacing-cacing di perutnya mendadak berdemo.

"Hmm ... kelihatannya enak!" Sakura melompat di antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah membagi sepanci ramen yang mereka masak ke dalam empat mangkuk.

"Pastinya enak dong," seru Naruto berpuas diri. "Siapa dulu yang masak, Naruto!"

Sasuke—seperti biasa—mencibirnya. "Dasar bodoh. Ramen instan seperti ini siapa saja bisa membuatnya."

Naruto langsung manyun ke arahnya. "Kau ini tidak bisa ya menghargai sedikit usahaku? Aku bahkan mengizinkanmu memasukkan semua tomat-tomat tidak enak itu ke ramen-KU!"

"Hn," gerutu Sasuke sembari mengupas telur rebus.

Naruto yang tidak puas, menyikut kasar lengannya. Sasuke memelototinya. Naruto membalas dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arah sahabatnya itu. Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu segera menyelipkan diri di antara mereka, memaksa keduanya membuat jarak aman satu sama lain sebelum ada mangkuk yang melayang.

"Berhentilah bertengkar seperti anak kecil begitu, kalian berdua!" omel Sakura dengan nada antara geram dan geli.

"Dia yang mulai duluan, Sakura!" Naruto pura-pura merengek.

Sasuke mencibir, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Sakura mengikik, lalu mengambil satu telur rebus yang masih utuh dan mulai membantu Sasuke mengupas.

Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mengurus sendiri makanan mereka. Tinggal cukup lama di sana, tidak mungkin mereka setiap hari makan di luar, bukan? Terlalu banyak memakan biaya. Mungkin Sai dan Sasuke tidak akan ada masalah dengan uang, tetapi tidak dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka harus berhemat jika tidak ingin kehabisan uang saku sebelum liburan berakhir. Selain itu mereka juga tidak mungkin terus-terusan mengandalkan Yamato, karena ia harus kuliah dan bekerja.

Maka mau tidak mau mereka harus mengurus sendiri semuanya. Mulai dari patungan, berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan di pasar dan membuat jadwal memasak berpasangan—Sakura dengan Sai, Sasuke dengan Naruto—Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkomentar, tapi Sai menganggap ini akan jadi pengalaman yang menarik, mengingat ia belum pernah pergi berbelanja sendiri atau bekerja di dapur sebelumnya.

Memang sedikit merepotkan, tapi menyenangkan.

"Omong-omong, Sakura, memangnya ada apa sih antara Ino dan Shino?" tanya Naruto kemudian, mengejutkan Sakura.

"Eeh? Kau menguping, ya?"

"Salahkan suaramu yang keras itu," gerutu Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari telur kedua yang sedang dikupasnya.

Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Nyengir, Naruto menyenggol lengan gadis itu dengan sikunya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati mata biru langit milik Naruto menatap penasaran. "Hei, hei, apa mereka berdua sedang dekat?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura mencoba mengelak, enggan membicarakan masalah Ino yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Terlebih ada Sai tak jauh dari tempat mereka, walaupun Sai tampaknya begitu asyik sendiri dengan tayangan anime yang tengah ia tonton di televisi sehingga kecil kemungkinan cowok itu akan mendengarkan.

Jelas tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura, Naruto menuding gadis itu dengan sendok sayur yang digunakannya untuk menyendok kuah ramen. "Hee ... tadi jelas-jelas Sakura ngomong tentang mereka _jadian._ Pasti ada apa-apa antara Shino dan Ino. Iya, kan? Iya, kan? Iya, kan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya tak sabar. "Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang gosip begini, Naruto?" Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan cengiran lima jari yang menjadi khas dirinya. Dan Sakura langsung tahu cowok pirang itu masih belum menyerah. Sakura menghembuskan napas keras. "Yeah ..." ujarnya lambat-lambat, sementara jemarinya memipili pecahan cangkang yang masih menempel pada bagian putih telur rebusnya. "Sepertinya sih Shino sedang berusaha mendekati Ino. Tapi masih belum jelas juga."

"Kenapa belum jelas?" tanya Naruto lagi, tanpa sadar melupakan ramen yang seharusnya ia bagi ke mangkuk.

"Karena sikap Shino tidak jelas." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mana kutahu!" tukas Sakura gemas, seraya mencubit pipi cowok berkulit _tan _itu keras-keras, membuat Naruto mendengking kesakitan.

"Aw, aw, aw—Sakura, sakiiit!" Pemilik rambut pirang jabrik itu mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah setelah terkena cubitan ganas Sakura. Matanya sampai berair, tapi tampaknya Naruto tak begitu keberatan. "Huhuhu ... pipiku jadi melar sebelah. Yang satunya juga dong, biar adil," selorohnya, menawarkan pipinya yang sebelah lagi untuk dicubit.

Gurauan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura tertawa. Dan alih-alih mencubit pipi Naruto yang sebelah lagi, gadis itu meninju lengannya main-main. "Apaan, sih? Sudah sana bagi dulu ramennya. Nanti keburu dingin!"

"Hehehe ... siap, Bos!"

Naruto lantas segera melanjutkan kegiatannya menuang ramen ke mangkuk ketiga, sementara Sakura dengan cekatan memotong telur yang sudah selesai ia kupas. Sisa tawa masih tertinggal di bibirnya. Sasuke diam-diam memerhatikannya, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum ... yang kemudian segera menguap lenyap setelah beberapa saat kemudian tertangkap basah oleh Naruto.

"_Apa?" _desis Sasuke di belakang Sakura, saat melihat Naruto melempar cengiran penuh arti ke arahnya. Naruto balas menggodanya dengan mengedipkan mata. Sasuke memelototinya. Naruto tergelak tanpa suara.

"Kemarikan! Sekarang bukan giliranmu masak!" ketus Sasuke sambil merebut pisau dari tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Eeh—Aku kan cuma mau membantu."

"Hn. Tidak perlu," gerutu Sasuke sambil memotong telur yang sudah dikupas. Ia terlalu bernafsu menggunakan pisau sehingga bagian kuning telurnya hancur. Makian pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau telur yang itu, Sas-key," seru Naruto, menunjuk telur yang hancur.

"Diam, kau!" Sasuke membentaknya.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke—tetapi jelas tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dengan cowok itu—Sakura menatapnya prihatin. "_Mood_-mu sedang jelek, ya, Sasuke?"

Naruto mendengus kecil. "Dia pasti masih kepikiran cowok pirang yang kita temui kemarin di museum. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar," katanya asal sambil terkekeh-kekeh, "Bukan hal aneh ada orang yang menyebut Sasuke _Bocah Tengik_. Iya, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. _Jelas bukan itu masalahnya._

"Euh ... itu sangat kasar," komentar Sakura dengan nada mencela, membuat sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat membentuk seringai puas samar.

Cowok pirang yang disebutkan Naruto adalah cowok yang sama yang ditemui Sakura di hari pertamanya berpetualang di kota itu. Namanya Deirada atau siapa, Sakura tidak begitu ingat. Mereka bertemu lagi ketika ia sedang menemani Sai melihat-lihat museum seni bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Hanya saja saat itu orang itu tidak begitu menaruh perhatian padanya seperti pada pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Alih-alih padanya, orang itu justru memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Mereka berdua jelas sudah saling kenal sebelumnya dan tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk melihat hubungan keduanya yang tak terlalu baik. Sasuke pun enggan menjelaskan pada ketiga sahabatnya soal itu kecuali bahwa orang itu dulu pernah mencoba membakar rumahnya dengan petasan.

"Yah ... lupakan soal orang aneh itu," kata Naruto sambil lalu, "Jadi Ino meneleponmu tadi hanya ingin curhat soal Shino?" Rupanya ia masih penasaran soal itu.

"Yeah, kurang-lebih ..." Sakura menghela napas, sembari mengawasi Sasuke memotong telur kedua. "Bukan begitu. Begini ..." Gadis itu memegangi kedua tangan Sasuke, menekan lembut tangannya yang memegang pisau sehingga ujungnya yang tajam membelah mulus telur yang bertekstur lembut tersebut. "Kau harus melakukannya pelan-pelan."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Sasuke menggerutu kaku, tapi tak berusaha menampik Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke yang tampak kikuk, Naruto tak dapat menahan cengirannya mengembang sekali lagi. Yah, kapan lagi bisa melihat Sasuke Uchiha, si ketua organisasi sekolah yang sok _cool _itu bisa kikuk begitu? Pemandangan langka. Sementara Sasuke kali ini sepertinya tidak memerhatikan Naruto. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya tercurah pada gadis yang sekarang masih memegangi tangannya, membimbingnya memotong telur terakhir dengan kesabaran seseorang yang mengajari anak TK mengeja alfabet untuk pertama kalinya.

"Nah, selesai!" Sakura berkata riang seraya melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan mulai menyusun telur ke dalam mangkuk ramen yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Tapi gerakannya langsung terhenti begitu melihat mangkuk terakhir yang disodorkan Naruto. "Eeh—kenapa yang ini lebih banyak dari yang lain?"

"Itu punyaku," seloroh Naruto dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. Ditaruhnya panci yang sudah kosong ke wastafel.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak dapat telur," Sakura berkata tegas.

"Hee?" Naruto memprotes, tapi Sakura menampiknya dengan menggoyangkan telunjuk di depan hidung cowok berambut pirang itu.

"Ck ck ck ... tidak pakai protes. Kau sudah dapat jatah ramen lebih, jadi jatah telurmu untuk Sasuke."

Mendengar itu, Naruto menggerung protes seraya buru-buru membagi kelebihan ramen miliknya ke dua mangkuk yang lain. Sakura mengawasinya sambil menahan tawa.

"Nah, sekarang sudah sama. Jadi aku dapat telur, kan?" tanya Naruto setelah semua mangkuk mendapat jatah ramen yang sama banyaknya, sambil melempar pandang penuh harap pada Sakura yang kemudian memberinya anggukan singkat pertanda setuju. Gadis itu lalu menaruh potongan telur di mangkuk ramen miliknya. "Yay!" soraknya girang, membuat Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya yang _sok _seperti anak kecil—tentu saja ia hanya berpura-pura, untuk bergurau.

Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu menanggapi gurauan Naruto dengan gaya khasnya—"Cih! Idiot."

Telinga sensitif Naruto langsung berkedut. "Oi! Apa maksudnya itu? Ngajak berantem?"

Sasuke membalas dengan dengusan mengejek. "Coba saja." Tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang mendelik padanya, ia menyambar salah satu mangkuk ramen dari atas meja konter dan melenggang santai ke ruang televisi untuk bergabung dengan Sai. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar akrab, ya?" komentar Sakura dengan kekehan kecil, sembari mengambil gelas bersih dari rak.

Sejenak Naruto masih menggerutu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mendengus tertawa. "Yeah, mungkin ... Tapi tidak _seakrab_ Sasuke dengan Sai, kurasa," ujarnya, nyengir.

Sakura melempar pandang ingin tahu ke ruang televisi tempat Sasuke dan Sai sedang duduk. Sasuke tengah menyantap ramennya sementara Sai memandang ke arahnya, berbicara entah apa.

Yang ia tahu, ketiga cowok itu memang akrab satu sama lain, meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang seringkali menunjukkan keakraban dengan saling melempar ejekan, cemoohan dan sumpah-serapah, hubungan Sasuke dan Sai memang tampak lebih _normal. _Tapi di mata Sakura, Sasuke tak lebih akrab dengan Sai dibanding dengan Naruto. Kecuali kalau ada hal lain yang luput dari pengamatannya.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto melempar tatapan misterius pada Sakura. "Kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak sekamar dengan kami, Sakura. Sasuke itu cuma mau tidur sekasur dengan Sai. Sejak Kak Haku meminjami kami kasur cadangan, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi mau berbagi tempat denganku. Sai juga begitu, maunya dengan Sasuke terus. Mereka tak terpisahkan. Hmm ... apa kau mencium ada yang mencurigakan di sini?" tanyanya lambat-lambat sok detektif, dan langsung mengaduh ketika tiba-tiba Sakura mencubit lengannya dengan gemas.

"Itu karena kau saja yang tidurnya tidak bisa tenang," sembur Sakura, tertawa. "Sai cerita padaku kau pernah menendangnya sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur."

"Eeh—aku melakukan itu?" Naruto terbelalak.

Sakura mengangguk, nyengir. "Dan Sasuke mengeluhkan soal dengkuranmu yang kelewat keras," tambahnya, mengacungkan sendok ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tetapi langsung berubah pikiran ketika melihat Sai yang baru saja datang untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya. "Hei, Sai, aku punya kabaruntukmu, Teman!" beritahunya antusias.

Kata-kata Naruto sontak melenyapkan cengiran di wajah Sakura. Gadis itu teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ino beberapa saat yang lalu dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa cemas. _Jangan bilang kalau Naruto mau memberitahukan soal itu pada Sai!_

"Kabar apa?" Sai menoleh, memandang Naruto tertarik.

Naruto melompat ke arah Sai, mengalungkan sebelah lengannya ke pundak temannya itu. Cengiran lima jari masih menghiasi wajahnya saat ia berkata pelan sok berahasia, "Kudengar sekarang ini Si Ino sedang dekat dengan seorang cowok di Konoha."

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang kan itu belum jelas!" seru Sakura protes, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya. Gadis itu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai untuk melihat reaksinya.

Selama beberapa saat, Sai tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak terbaca—datar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Terkejut? Atau apa?

"Oh." Hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir Sai sebagai tanggapan atas informasi Naruto. Sai lalu menarik salah satu mangkuk ramen ke arahnya, mencicipi kuahnya dengan sendok yang tadi diambilnya dari rak.

Sakura memandangnya penuh tanda tanya, sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apakah Sai memang tidak peduli atau hanya berpura-pura.

"_Ck! _Kenapa reaksimu dingin begitu, sih?" tuntut Naruto tak puas, melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Hmm ..." Sai mengambil waktu menyeruput lagi kuah ramennya. "Memangnya aku harus bereaksi bagaimana?"

Naruto menggeram tak sabar. "Apa kek—setidaknya kau kan bisa tanya dia dekat dengan siapa? Apa kau tidak ingin tahu? Kau kan _mantan-_nya."

Sai mengangkat bahu dengan lagak tak peduli. "Ino mau dekat dengan siapa pun tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Oh, baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Naruto menghela napas dramatis seraya melambaikan kedua tangan di udara. Menyerah. "Aku cuma mau memberitahu kalau Ino sekarang sedang dekat dengan teman klub jurnalmu, si _kolektor serangga_. Kuharap kau tidak kaget kalau nanti menemukan mereka berduaan di ruang jurnal atau apa."

"Belum tentu begitu, Naruto," sergah Sakura, menghela napas. "Dia—"

"_Kolektor serangga?_" Sai menyelanya. Ekspresinya terkejut. "Maksudmu Aburame? Shino Aburame?"

"Yep!"

Selama beberapa saat Sai tampak tidak yakin harus berkomentar apa. Ia terkejut, jelas. Hampir satu tahun mengenal Shino Aburame, Sai tak pernah melihat ketua klub jurnalnya itu dekat dengan para gadis kecuali anggota jurnal. Sikapnya yang kaku dan kurang bersahabat, ditambah kegemarannya pada serangga—yang menurut sebagian orang menjijikkan—membuat Shino menjadi cowok paling tidak populer di kalangan para gadis. Membayangkannya memiliki kedekatan _khusus _dengan salah satu dari mereka, apalagi sampai pacaran rasanya agak ... sulit dibayangkan. Terlebih gadis ini adalah Ino Yamanaka, gadis paling populer di _Konoha High._ Mereka berdua nyaris tak pernah bertegur sapa. Rasanya hanya sekali Sai melihat mereka saling bicara—saat _prom. _

Mungkin saat itu mereka mulai dekat, Sai membatin. Atau bahkan sebelum itu.

Sai belum lupa ada periode di beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Shino bersikap tidak ramah dan mengabaikannya ketika sedang berkumpul dengan anak-anak jurnal. Saat itu Sai tidak begitu peduli karena pikirannya disibukkan oleh hal lain. Saat itu, gosip mengenai _hubungan gelap-_nya dengan Ino tengah menyebar di seantero sekolah.

_Jangan bilang saat itu Shino sudah menaruh hati pada Ino._ _Ya, ampun ..._

"Hei—kenapa malah bengong?"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. Sai mengerjapkan mata, mendapati kedua sahabatnya tengah mengawasinya dengan raut penasaran.

"Jangan bilang kau kepikiran!" tuding Naruto menggodanya.

"Tidak," sahut Sai cepat. "Sudah kubilang, kan, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Ia mengambil mangkuk ramennya dan buru-buru meninggalkan dapur sebelum ditodong pertanyaan menyudutkan lain.

"Menurutku Sai masih ada hati pada Ino," tandas Naruto setelah Sai pergi.

"Yang benar saja. Bagaimana dengan Sasame?" Sakura menukas—meskipun sejujurnya ia juga masih penasaran. Diraihnya mangkuk ramen miliknya. "Sudah, ah. Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang, setelah itu kita bisa keluar."

Naruto langsung sumringah. "Yeah! Pantai! Aku datang, Nona-Nona!"

.

.

Selesai makan siang, keempat sahabat itu berencana untuk pergi ke pantai. Ini adalah kali kedua mereka pergi ke sana semenjak tiba di Kiri. Dua hari lalu mereka sempat berkeliling Kiri menggunakan sepeda sewaan bersama Inari. Remaja lelaki itu menjadi semacam pemandu wisata bagi mereka, menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik di kota pinggir laut itu. Inari tidak hanya menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang ada di buku panduan wisata Kiri milik Sakura, tetapi juga yang tak disebutkan di sana. Seperti sebuah kedai yang tampak tak menarik dari luar di salah satu jalan sempit yang berkelok-kelok, tapi menjual roti isi paling besar dan paling enak yang pernah mereka makan seumur hidup! Merek membeli sebuah roti untuk berlima dan itu cukup untuk membuat mereka kenyang sebelum mengakhiri petualangan hari itu di pantai Kiri yang berpasir putih.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto tidak lupa mengoleskan _lotion _tabir surya banyak-banyak di tubuh dan wajahnya. Ia jelas tak ingin kejadian memalukan dua hari yang lalu terulang. Saat itu Naruto dengan sok menolak menggunakan _lotion _untuk melindungi kulitnya dari matahari. Ia menganggap menggunakan _lotion _hanya dilakukan oleh anak perempuan dan menertawakan Sai dan Sasuke saat mereka menggunakannya.

Saat itu mereka melewatkan waktu hampir sepanjang hari di bawah sinar matahari, dan setibanya di pantai, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjemur, dengan kacamata hitam milik Sai bertengger di hidungnya. Entah karena terlalu lelah setelah berkeliling atau apa, Naruto tertidur. Dan ketika ia terbangun, kulitnya sudah memerah terbakar matahari. Seakan rasa panas di kulitnya belum cukup buruk, ketika Naruto menanggalkan kacamata hitamnya, kulit di sekeliling matanya lebih terang dibanding di tempat lain!

Bisa dibayangkan betapa konyolnya. Sepanjang sore hari itu Naruto menjadi bulan-bulanan ketiga sahabatnya. Haku sampai menyemburkan makanannya saat Sasuke dengan sengaja melepas kacamata hitam Naruto saat makan malam di rumah dan tak mau keluar dari kamarnya sepanjang sisa makan malam karena tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Hari berikutnya Naruto masih harus menggunakan kacamata hitam saat keluar rumah untuk menutupi perbedaan warna kulit yang menonjol. Tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya ia sudah tak memerlukan kacamata hitam lagi setelah Sakura membantunya menyamarkan perbedaan warna kulit itu dengan sedikit krim dan bedak.

Dan seperti dua hari yang lalu, kali ini pun mereka menyewa sepeda di tempat penyewaan sepeda dan skuter yang letaknya tak jauh dari kediaman Paman Kaiza. Yah, apa boleh buat. Karena jarak dari tempat mereka ke pantai cukup jauh dan akan memakan banyak waktu jika berjalan kaki.

Tapi sebelum itu, Sakura punya rencana lain.

"Stop! Stop!"

Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto yang memboncengnya dengan sepeda ketika mereka melewati sebuah teater kecil. Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera melompat turun begitu Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya. Tak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke yang membonceng Sai juga ikut berhenti.

"Hei—mau ke mana, Sakura?" seru Naruto dari atas sepedanya.

"Sebentar. Aku mau beli tiket," sahut Sakura ceria, berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu masuk teater.

"Eeh—tiket apa?" tanya Naruto, tapi sosok Sakura sudah keburu masuk ke dalam gedung yang tampak tua itu. Naruto bertukar pandang dengan Sai dan Sasuke yang sama bingungnya.

Di dalam, Sakura dengan antusias segera menuju loket penjualan tiket. Tidak ada banyak orang di sana—hanya sepasang turis _backpacker _yang sedang membeli tiket dan seorang cowok berpenampilan _nerdy_ yang duduk di belakang _box _loket bercat merah_._ Tempat itu juga sedikit kotor dengan botol-botol bekas air mineral dan bungkus kosong _snack _menumpuk tempat sampah di sudut. Maklum saja, tempat itu bukanlah teater besar yang dikelola dengan biaya besar dan tenaga profesional. Hanya sebuah teater kecil yang dijalankan para seniman bermodal kecil, yang membuat pertunjukan teater, opera, drama musikal atau konser dengan biaya rendah.

Meski begitu, tempat ini cukup terkenal di Kiri. Terutama di kalangan penyuka seni pertunjukkan, tapi tak memiliki banyak uang untuk pergi ke _Mist Opera House. _Dan walau digarap dengan biaya seadanya, pertunjukkannya sama sekali tidak jelek. Menurut gosip yang beredar, banyak aktris dan aktor terkenal bermula dari teater kecil itu.

Dan tempat itu juga sudah menjadi incaran Sakura semenjak hari pertama ia melihatnya. Terlebih setelah ia mendapatkan selebaran pertunjukan musikal yang dibagi-bagikan hari sebelumnya—selebaran yang sama juga terlihat ditempel di bagian depan loket penjualan tiket_._

"Selamat datang!" sambut cowok penjual tiket saat tiba giliran Sakura mendekat ke loket_. _Cowok itu berpostur kecil, memakai kacamata dan rambutnya yang berwarna biru-kelabu berpotongan pendek berdiri. Ia nyengir, memamerkan deretan gigi putih dengan taring sedikit menonjol. "Mau beli tiket untuk pertunjukan besok malam?" tanyanya ramah.

"Iya," sahut Sakura, tersenyum.

"Untuk berapa orang?"

"Um ..." dengan bodohnya Sakura baru menyadari ia belum bertanya pada ketiga temannya.

"Empat orang," suara datar milik Sasuke menyahut.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, sementara Naruto tengah sibuk memandang berkeliling. Di sebelahnya, Sai tampak serius membaca selebaran yang tertempel di bagian depan loket_._

"'_Beauty And The Beast' ..._" Sai bergumam pelan. Ekspresinya tertarik.

"Bodoh. Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau nonton teater, eh?" desis Sasuke, mengetuk ujung topi _baseball_ putih yang bertengger di kepala Sakura, membuat bagian depan topi yang agak kebesaran itu melorot menutupi mata pemakainya.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Sori deh," selorohnya sambil memperbaiki letak topinya. "Aku tidak tahu kalian bertiga mau nonton teater juga."

"Maksudmu kau mau pergi sendiri?" tukas Sasuke.

Sakura melempar pandang sebal pada Sasuke sebelum berpaling pada Naruto. "Naruto mau nonton juga?"

Mata biru Naruto menelusuri keterangan harga tiket yang tercantum di bagian kaca loket yang sudah agak buram_. _Cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. "Yeah! Tentu saja aku mau!"—jelas ia tidak keberatan dengan harga tiket masuknya.

"Sai?"

"Kalau kalian nonton, kenapa tidak?" sahut Sai ringan. "Kelihatannya ini pertunjukan yang menarik. Musikal?"

"Benar. Drama musikal klasik khusus untuk liburan musim panas," cowok di balik loketmenjawab riang. "Jadi tiket untuk empat orang?" Ia lalu mulai menghitung lembaran tiket sesuai jumlah yang dipesan.

Seseorang baru saja keluar dari ruangan lain di bagian dalam teater. "Oi, Chojiro, kau dipanggil bos, katanya ada masalah dengan properti. Biar aku yang ganti jaga loketnya," kata sosok cowok berpostur tegap itu. Sama seperti temannya yang menjaga loket, ia juga berambut biru terang, hanya saja potongannya lebih panjang hingga mencapai bahu. Matanya berwarna ungu dan wajahnya tampak sangat familier.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat. "Suigetsu?" gadis itu refleks menyeletuk, menyebut nama orang pertama yang melintas dalam kepalanya.

Cowok yang mirip Suigetsu itu berhenti di dekat loket dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Selama beberapa saat sepasang mata ungunya menatap gadis berambut merah muda di depannya tersebut, ekspresinya bingung. "Maaf?"

Ternyata bukan Suigetsu. Hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip—sangat mirip. "Er—sori. Kukira kau seseorang yang kukenal," ucap Sakura canggung. _Mana mungkin Suigetsu ada di sini,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Sejenak cowok itu menatap Sakura dengan kedua mata disipitkan, kemudian berpindah pada ketiga remaja yang lain. Sebuah pemahaman melintas di wajahnya. "Kalian teman-teman Suigetsu?" tanyanya lambat-lambat. "Dari Konoha? _Konoha High School_?"

Sakura baru akan menjawab ketika Naruto menyeletuk mendahuluinya, "Oh—kau kenal Suigetsu?"

Cowok itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih, membuat kemiripannya dengan Suigetsu semakin tak terbantahkan. "Ah, pantas. Ternyata temannya," kekehnya seraya mendekat, mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Mangetsu Hozuki. Suigetsu Hozuki itu adikku. Kebetulan sekali, ya? Salam kenal, teman-temannya Sui dari Konoha ..."

_Itu menjelaskan mengapa mereka begitu mirip, _Sakura membatin. Kemiripan mereka sebelas dua belas dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. Tersenyum sopan, gadis itu membalas uluran tangan Mangetsu, sebelum cowok itu berganti menjabat tangan tiga temannya yang lain.

"Aku satu klub dengan Sui di teater," beritahu Sakura antusias.

"Benarkah?" Mangetsu mengarahkan mata ungunya kembali pada Sakura, tampak tertarik. "Anak teater juga? Wow ... Kuharap kau—kalian—bakal menyukai pertunjukkan kami. Serahkan ini padaku, _Buddy," _tambahnya pada Chojiro.

"Empat tiket," beritahu Chojiro sebelum buru-buru keluar dari loket dan berlari ke arah pintu tempat Mangetsu tadi keluar.

"Baiklah." Mangetsu menempati loket yang baru ditinggalkan temannya. Diraihnya lembaran tiket yang sudah dihitung Chojiro di atas meja, menyorongkannya melewati lubang di bagian depan loket. "Ini tiketnya. Kalian bayar setengahnya saja. Diskon khusus dariku untuk teman-teman Sui dari Konoha."

"Wah, benarkah?" Sakura yang tengah membuka tas untuk mengambil dompetnya langsung berseri-seri. "Trims!"

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang bosku," imbuh Mangetsu sambil mengedipkan mata. Cowok itu jelas-jelas tidak menyadari salah seorang teman Sakura melotot tak senang ke arahnya.

"Wow, kita beruntung!" seru Naruto senang ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari teater. "Kakaknya Suigetsu baik banget memberi kita diskon."

"Kakekku memberi kita tiket _gratis_ ke _Mist Opera House,_" ujar Sai mengingatkan, seolah tidak mau kalah. Kakeknya, Danzou Shimura, memang telah berbaik hati memesan tempat khusus untuk cucu dan teman-temannya menonton pertunjukan debut salah satu _ballerina _lulusan KAA di sana.

"Kalau begitu dobel beruntung," timpal Sakura riang seraya mengamit lengan Sai. "Sampaikan terimakasih pada kakekmu nanti, ya?"

Sai membalas senyumnya. "Akan kusampaikan."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat," kata Naruto, bergegas menuju tempat di mana sepeda mereka diparkirkan. "Keburu kita tidak kebagian tempat melihat _sunset._"

"Naruto, sekarang kan masih siang!" Sakura tertawa. Tapi gadis itu tetap bergegas menyusulnya, menyeret Sai bersamanya.

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka Sasuke mengawasi dengan ekspresi tak puas di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku celana pendeknya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sasuke sepenuhnya mengerti segala hal mengenai teater dan seni pertunjukkan itu bisa membuat Sakura sangat antusias sampai lupa diri—itu adalah gairahnya. Tetapi ia tidak suka membayangkan jika ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan itu untuk bersikap sok akrab dengan gadis itu—dan Sasuke jelas tidak menyukai cara kakak Suigetsu tadi memandang Sakura-_nya._

.

.

Suasana pantai di siang hari itu tampaknya diluar harapan mereka. Tempat itu begitu penuh, jauh lebih penuh dibandingkan saat pertama kali mereka mendatangi tempat itu—padahal hanya berjarak dua hari saja. _Dari mana datangnya orang-orang ini?_

Sejauh mata memandang, mereka hanya melihat manusia-manusia belaka. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Payung-payung besar dipasang berderet di sana-sini, menaungi para turis yang asyik berjemur di atas handuk yang dihamparkan di pasir putih sepanjang bibir pantai. Anak-anak kecil berlarian, memainkan bola plastik berwarna-warni cerah. Nyaris tak tersisa tempat lagi sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan bokong yang pegal setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan sepeda. Bahkan di air pun penuh dengan orang yang berenang.

"Ya, ampun ..." Sakura mendesah.

"Ckckck ... Tempat ini jadi semacam lautan manusia," komentar Naruto. Mata birunya mengikuti sepasang gadis cantik berbikini seksi yang baru saja lewat.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Sakura menoleh pada dua temannya yang lain.

Sai melompat turun dari boncengan Sasuke, memandang berkeliling dengan tampang bingung. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita cari tempat untuk duduk dulu?" usulnya tak yakin.

"Apa kau melihat tempat untuk duduk di sini?" gerutu Sasuke, menghela napas keras. "Sudah kubilang pergi ke pantai siang hari di hari libur bukan ide bagus."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang begitu!" tuding Naruto panas.

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Ia sedang malas berdebat, apalagi dengan cuaca sepanas ini—rasa-rasanya semakin hari suhu udara semakin panas saja—Seraya menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari bagian bawah topinya, Sasuke berkata pada Sakura, "Kau bawa peta kan, Sakura?"

"Bawa," sahut Sakura, seraya buru-buru merogoh ke dalam tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan peta pariwisata Kiri miliknya. "Kau punya rencana?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Diambilnya peta yang diulurkan Sakura dan membukanya. Matanya menjelajah ke titik-titik yang menunjukkan wilayah pantai tempat mereka berada sekarang. Penasaran, Sakura bergegas mendekati Sasuke, ikut melongok ke peta.

"Seharusnya di sekitar sini ada tempat lain yang layak dikunjungi," gumam Sasuke.

"Aah," Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, mulai mengerti maksud Sasuke. Ia lantas ikut mencari, menelusuri sepanjang pantai itu, tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa. Kalau mereka mau ke tempat lain, mereka tak punya pilihan lain kecuali kembali ke kota.

"Bagaimana kalau kita telusuri saja pantai ini?" usul Naruto sederhana. "Maksudku, pasti ada suatu tempat yang lebih sedikit orangnya."

"Kurasa usul Naruto masuk akal juga," timpal Sai setuju.

"Memangnya kita mau menelusuri sampai mana?" sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari peta.

"Sasuke benar," Sakura menghela napas, "Sejauh mata memandang tempat ini penuh orang. Dan Yamato bilang sebaiknya kita tidak main terlalu jauh."

Tepat saat itu, sebuah van hitam berhenti di sisi jalan di dekat mereka, disusul sebuah suara berat yang rasanya tak asing, "Hei, bukankah itu adiknya Itachi dan teman-temannya?"

Keempat remaja itu refleks menoleh ke arah van. Itu adalah van yang sama yang digunakan Yamato untuk menjemput mereka di pelabuhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang pria berotot dan berambut biru melongok dari jendela di sisi kemudi, menyeringai lebar memamerkan sederet giginya yang runcing. Kacamata hitam bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

"Kisame," Sasuke menggerutu, sementara ketiga temannya yang lain ber-_hai-_ria menyapa Kisame. Ia tak sendirian. Seorang pria berperawakan lebih kecil dan berambut merah duduk di bangku penumpang—Sasori. Pria itu mengangguk kecil, membalas sapaan mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kisame.

"Jalan-jalan. Memangnya sedang apa lagi?" sahut Sasuke judes, dan langsung mendapat sikutan keras di rusuknya dari Sakura yang berdiri di dekatnya. Namun sepertinya Kisame tidak begitu keberatan dengan sikap tak sopan Sasuke. Pria itu malah terkekeh dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti _'dia sama sekali tidak berubah, ya?' _pada temannya.

"Kami sedang mencari tempat untuk istirahat sebentar," ujar Sakura menambahi, disertai cengiran minta maaf. "Di sini sepertinya ... um ... agak penuh."

"Memang seperti ini suasananya kalau hari libur," komentar Kisame sambil menyapukan pandanganya ke arah pantai yang ramai.

"Seharusnya kalian datang lebih sore," imbuh Sasori yang diangguki Kisame. "Kalau sore pengunjungnya lebih sedikit. Kalian juga bisa sekalian melihat _sunset._"

"Tadinya juga mau begitu," kata Sai. "Tapi salah satu teman kami tidak sabar ingin melihat gadis-gadis berbikini," tambahnya polos.

Yang merasa langsung memprotes keras. "Aku tidak begitu!" Naruto menyembur. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau itu kau, Naruto," sahut Sai kalem.

"Memangnya kakak berdua mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura pada Kisame, menyela pembicaraan tak bermutu Sai dan Naruto.

"Kami mau ke penangkaran hiu," Kisame menjawab. "Letaknya tak jauh dari sini, di balik batu karang itu." Ia menunjuk batu karang besar—entah seberapa jauhnya—di ujung pantai. "Tempatnya keren, kalau kalian tertarik melihat hiu," tambahnya berpromosi.

Mendengar itu, Sakura tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Gadis itu menoleh cepat pada Sasuke. "Hei, bukankah Inari pernah menyebutkan soal penangkaran hiu itu waktu dia menemani kita jalan-jalan? Kau ingat?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke enggan. Tentu saja ia ingat. Dan ia juga tahu tentang tempat itu bahkan sebelum Inari menyebutkannya. Dari siapa lagi sumbernya kalau bukan dari Itachi? Kakak laki-lakinya itu sempat berpromosi tempat-tempat bagus di Kiri padanya sebelum ia berangkat liburan, dan itu termasuk penangkaran hiu yang disebutkan Kisame. Tapi kalau bisa, Sasuke tidak ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat di mana ia kemungkinan bisa bertemu teman-teman Itachi. Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai mereka—terutama Deidara.

"Kalian berminat ikut? Sekalian menunggu sore," tawar Kisame.

"Kelihatannya asyik. Kenapa tidak?" seru Naruto bersemangat. Sai hanya mengangguk—ia selalu ikut sama ke mana ketiga sahabatnya ingin pergi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura melempar tatapan penuh harap pada Sasuke.

Melihat antusiasme di wajah gadis itu membuat Sasuke tak dapat berkutik lagi. Ditambah Naruto dan Sai, ia jelas kalah suara. Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas, mengalah. "Hn."

Saat berikutnya, keempat sahabat itu sudah duduk berdesakan di dalam van. Kedua sepeda sewaan mereka diikatkan dengan rantai di bagian belakang kendaraan tersebut.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju tempat penangkaran hiu yang disebutkan Kisame ternyata lebih jauh dari yang diperkirakan. Di tengah perjalanan Sakura mulai mencemaskan bagaimana caranya nanti mereka pulang. Terlalu jauh jika hanya mengandalkan sepeda sewaan.

"Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang ingin pergi?" desis Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Tapi aku kan tidak tahu akan sejauh ini," Sakura balas berbisik. Ekspresinya was-was.

"Haah ... menyusahkan saja."

Naruto meninju lutut Sasuke melewati Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Sakura. Kau ini," desisnya galak. Ia lalu mengalihakan pandangannya pada Sakura, memberinya senyum menenangkan. "Jangan dengarkan orang menyebalkan ini, Sakura. Nanti aku akan memboncengimu pulang. Jarak bukan masalah, oke? Kakiku kuat kok."

Sakura meringis, membalas senyum Naruto, kendati ia masih was-was. "Trims, Naruto."

Sasuke melempar pandang ke luar jendela, cemberut.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu," pria berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah Kisame menoleh ke bangku belakang. "Teman kami di penangkaran ada yang mau ke kota. Kalian bisa ikut mereka."

Mendengar itu, Sakura baru bisa bernapas lega. "Ah, kita tertolong. Trims, Kak ..."

"Bukan masalah," sahut Kisame, melirik ke belakang melalui kaca spion. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Lagipula, Itachi sudah meminta tolong pada kami agar menjaga adiknya selama di Kiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan mengontak Akatsuki."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu dijaga-jaga," gerutu Sasuke tidak senang.

Di sebelah Kisame, Sasori mendengus. Pria itu berpaling ke arah jendela dengan kepalan tangan di depan mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan tawa. "Itachi ... dia itu benar-benar ..." gumamnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sasuke membelalak padanya.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu, sampai akhirnya van yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Jika dilihat sekilas, tidak ada yang istimewa dengan bangunan yang tampak seperti pondok pinggir pantai itu. Tidak ada plang besar atau semacamnya, hanya sebuah papan dengan logo hiu di bagian depan bertuliskan _'__**Let Sharks Live**__' _dan alamat _website _organisasi konservasi predator laut tersebut_. _Dan tak tampak banyak pengunjung di sana seperti kebanyakan tempat wisata di hari libur.

"Selamat datang di tempat Penangkaran Hiu Kiri!" seru Kisame bak seorang pemandu wisata setelah mereka semua turun dari van.

Dan seperti seorang wisatawan sejati, Sai sudah siap dengan kamera di tangan, memandang berkeliling dengan tertarik. "Tempatnya sedikit terpencil, ya?" komentarnya polos.

"Yah," Kisame terkekeh, "Yang penting kan bukan ramai atau sepinya, tapi bagaimana kami menyelamatkan makhluk-makhluk malang itu dari perburuan liar yang dilakukan orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab." Ekspresinya berubah lebih serius saat menyebutkan kalimat terakhir, seolah itu adalah masalah yang pelik. Tapi sepertinya sih memang begitu, jika dilihat dari tulisan besar di bagian depan kaus biru tua tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan—_'I enjoy watching sharks swim in the ocean, not in my soup!'_

"Yeah, makhluk malang yang bisa kapan saja mencaplokmu di lautan kalau kau lengah," gurau Naruto dalam bisikan pelan pada Sakura.

"Naruto ..." Sakura menegurnya dalam desisan seraya melempar senyum lemah pada Kisame, berharap pria itu tak tersinggung atas ucapan usil kawannya. Tetapi tampaknya Kisame tidak keberatan. Ia hanya menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?"

Kisame lalu mengajak mereka memasuki pondok menyusul Sasori yang sudah masuk lebih dulu—Sasori praktis langsung berlari ke dalam pondok begitu mereka sampai tadi—Udara sejuk dari _air conditioner _langsung menyapu mereka begitu melangkahkan kaki memasuki bagian dalam pondok yang terlihat lebih seperti sebuah kantor kecil yang berantakan.

"Oi, Yura, apa si Hidan sudah kembali?" Kisame bertanya pada seorang pria berjanggut kambing yang tengah sibuk dengan _laptop-_nya di salah satu meja.

Pria bernama Yura itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi," sahutnya, mengambil cangkir berisi kopi yang sudah dingin dari samping _laptop_. Matanya kemudian menyapu keempat remaja yang masuk bersama Kisame.

"Mereka adik temanku—pengunjung kita hari ini," kata Kisame sebelum Yura sempat bertanya.

"Ah," pria itu mengangguk pada keempat remaja itu. "Selamat datang," tambahnya datar, lalu menyeruput kopinya.

"Kemana Sasori?" tanya Kisame pada Yura yang sudah kembali dengan kesibukannya semula.

"Sepertinya di toilet," sahut Yura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaannya.

Kisame mendengus. "Kurasa dia kebanyakan makan mochi. Dasar orang Suna."

"Hei, aku juga orang Suna!" sembur Yura tersinggung.

Kisame mengabaikan protes Yura. "Sudah siap dengan turnya?" Ia berpaling pada keempat pengunjungnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, diajaknya mereka menuju bagian belakang pondok.

Suara deburan ombak yang memecah di batu karang dan hembusan angin laut segera menyambut ketika mereka melangkah ke dek di belakang pondok. Pemandangan laut yang biru membentang di depan mereka sejauh mata memandang. Terdapat semacam dermaga kayu panjang yang mengarah ke laut, dengan sebuah _speed boat _tertambat di sana. Sementara di sisi lain dermaga terdapat semacam kolam air laut yang luas, dibatasi semacam tembok yang terbuat dari susunan batu karang. Di dalamnya mereka bisa melihat hiu-hiu kecil berenang ke sana kemari.

"Wah ..." Sakura melompat ke pinggir kolam, berlutut supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Selama ini ia hanya pernah melihat hiu di televisi, belum pernah melihat predator itu dari dekat. Pengalaman pertamanya ini membuatnya antusias. "Mereka _kecil._"

"Tentu saja. Mereka bayi-bayi hiu," kata Sasuke, membungkuk di samping Sakura. "Mereka dibiakkan di sini untuk kemudian dilepaskan di lautan."

Sakura menoleh, tersenyum. "Kau sepertinya tahu banyak, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Semua orang juga tahu. Itu mengapa mereka menyebutnya _konservasi, _penangkaran."

"Selain itu, kami juga menyelamatkan hiu-hiu malang yang tak sengaja tersangkut jaring nelayan," tambah Kisame.

"Hei, lihat itu! Ada pari juga!" seru Naruto, menunjuk pari kecil yang melintas di dekat mereka.

Sai dengan lihai mengambil gambar ikan-ikan itu dengan kameranya. "Kalau boleh tahu, hiu jenis apa saja yang ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ada beberapa," jawab Kisame, dan saat berikutnya ia mulai menyebutkan semua jenis yang ada di sana, menunjuknya satu-persatu, menjelaskan perbedaannya dan segala hal yang ia ketahui tentang hewan-hewan tersebut. "...tapi yang ada di sini hanya beberapa saja. Sisanya ada di penangkaran lain. Kalian bisa lihat pulau kecil itu?" Pria itu menunjuk ke tengah laut.

Keempat remaja itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kisame. Di kejauhan, mereka dapat melihat sebuah pulau kecil.

"Daerah ini adalah wilayah konservasi hiu," pria berambut biru itu menjelaskan. "Kalau kalian ingin melihat-lihat ke pulau itu, aku bisa mengajak kalian."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kami baik-baik saja di sini," sahut Sai cepat, dan langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Kisame. Wajah Sai sedikit merona ketika ia membuang pandang ke arah lain.

"Dia tidak biasa naik kapal. Kemarin saja dia mabuk laut," jelas Naruto, nyengir—Sai pura-pura tidak dengar dan menyibukkan diri memotret pemandangan.

Kisame mengangguk mengerti, meskipun tampaknya ia agak kecewa. Jelas ia ingin sekali memamerkan segala hal mengenai hiu-hiu itu.

"Jadi, apa di sana ada yang ... kau tahu—" Naruto membuat gerakan mencaplok dengan kedua tangannya diiringi suara geraman, "—seperti di film _Jaws_ atau _Deep Blue Sea._"

Kisame terkekeh. "Kau terlalu banyak nonton film. Yang sebenarnya tidak begitu. Mereka binatang yang sangat anggun," ujarnya dengan nada penuh pemujaan. "Sayangnya, banyak orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab yang memburu mereka hanya untuk kepentingan materi. Kalian tahu kan, sirip mereka berharga sangat mahal." Ia mengakhiri dengan helaan napas berat.

"Dan butuh adu urat yang lumayan sengit supaya Kakuzu tidak ikut-ikutan," tambah seseorang yang baru datang dari arah pondok—Sasori. Ekspresinya geli.

"Jangan ingatkan aku," dengus Kisame jengkel.

Sasuke, yang sudah tahu persis seperti apa tabiat orang yang mereka bicarakan, memutar bola matanya. Anggota kelompok kakaknya itu memang tidak ada yang beres—meskipun tidak semuanya.

Kakuzu yang sedang mereka bicarakan contohnya, adalah orang paling mata duitan yang pernah Sasuke kenal seumur hidup. Orang menyebalkan—tak kalah menyebalkan dari Deidara, si tukang cari masalah. Ada lagi Hidan, cowok aneh yang bergabung di sekte yang tidak jelas, punya hobi menyeramkan melukai diri sendiri. Lalu ada Zetsu, si cowok nyentrik yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi hijau. Warna matanya yang berbeda membuatnya tampak menyeramkan, dan katanya ia juga punya kepribadian ganda. Kemudian ada Obito—mereka memanggilnya 'Tobi'—yang masih ada hubungan keluarga dengannya. Tak ada kata lain yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan orang itu kecuali ... aneh.

Sasori, mungkin terlihat lebih normal. Ia adalah seniman jenius, seorang pengajar di universitas dan sebagainya. Tapi kegemarannya terhadap boneka membuatnya agak tidak normal. Sasori selalu berkata setiap boneka yang ia ciptakan memiliki jiwa sendiri dan itu sempat memengaruhi Sasuke—dulu. Saat ia berulangtahun yang kesepuluh, Sasori pernah memberinya sebuah boneka kayu yang memiliki rupa sangat mirip dengannya. Boneka itu membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati, sampai akhirnya Mikoto melakukan sesuatu yang paling bijaksana: membuangnya. Sampai sekarang Itachi kadang-kadang menggunakan kejadian memalukan itu untuk menggodanya. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke tidak bisa benar-benar menyukai Sasori.

Barangkali kelompok Itachi yang benar-benar bisa Sasuke tolelir hanya Kisame, Pein dan Konan.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sasuke menoleh dan pipinya langsung bertabrakan dengan ujung telunjuk Sakura. Pada saat yang bersamaan, terdengar suara jepretan kamera Sai yang terarah padanya. Sai tertawa kecil melihat hasil fotonya dari layar kamera kemudian.

"Manis," komentarnya.

"Ha. Lucu," cibir Sasuke sebal, menggosok-gosok pipinya, berusaha tidak melirik ke arah Sakura yang mengikik geli.

"Hei, hei, hei, kalian! Foto-foto kok tidak mengajak aku!" protes Naruto.

Si pirang bermata biru itu langsung melompat menyela di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua lengannya merangkul bahu mereka, bersiap berpose. Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membuat tanda V sambil nyengir manis. Sasuke memasang tampang datar.

Terkekeh, Sai kembali mengangkat kameranya.

'_Klik!'_

"Kyaaa!"

"Whoa!"

Teriakan kaget Naruto dan Sakura memecah di antara suara debur ombak, disusul suara ceburan keras. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke dengan isengnya sengaja mendorongkan tubuhnya ke arah kedua sahabatnya. Sakura yang berjongkok di tepi kolam berhasil berpengangan pada papan kayu di bawahnya, tetapi Naruto yang posisinya membungkuk tidak seberuntung itu. Segera saja Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjungkal ke dalam kolam berisi bayi-bayi hiu.

"Kyaa—NARUTO!" Sakura memekik. "Sasuke, apa-apaan sih?!" Gadis itu mendelik galak ke arah Sasuke yang hanya menyeringai.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sai berlutut di tepi kolam, tampak cemas sekaligus geli.

Naruto megap-megap, menyemburkan air ke segala jurusan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. "SASUKE!" raungnya marah.

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah.

"AWAS KAU! AKAN KUBA—AAARGH! ADA YANG LEWAT DI KAKIKU!" Naruto berteriak, menendang-nendang air dengan panik. Wajahnya berubah ungu. "KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! AAA—AKU AKAN DIMAKAN!"

"Tenanglah, jangan panik!" seru Kisame yang sedari tadi menonton dengan wajah geli. Dengan tenang ia menghampiri tepi kolam. "Berenang saja seperti biasa. Mereka tidak akan memakanmu."

Tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak mendengarkan mereka. Ia tetap mendompak dengan hebohnya dan berteriak-teriak—sama sekali tak terpikir untuk berenang ke tepi. Padahal jaraknya sangat dekat.

"Kalian berdua, lakukan sesuatu!" pekik Sakura pada kedua sahabatnya.

Namun sebelum Sai maupun Sasuke sempat melakukan sesuatu—kelihatannya mereka malah _tidak _berniat melakukan sesuatu. Sai terlalu bingung dan Sasuke tampak menikmati menonton Naruto yang ketakutan—Kisame sudah mendahului mereka. Dengan cepat ia membuka kaus dan celana jinsnya, lalu melompat ke dalam air. Lengan Kisame yang berotot menyambar bagian belakang kaus Naruto dan dengan mudah menariknya ke pinggir seperti menarik boneka. Di tepi kolam, Sasori menjulurkan tangannya, membantu Naruto keluar dari air.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori ketika Naruto terguling ke dek, menahan tawa.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk. "Hidungku—kemasukan air," engahnya.

"Naruto!" Sakura bergegas menghampirinya, tampak sangat cemas. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"He-eh ..." sahut Naruto tak jelas.

"Kakimu masih utuh?"

Suara Sasuke seakan menyengat Naruto. Serta-merta ia melompat berdiri, jarinya menuding. Air asin menetes-netes dari pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. "KAU—KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, YA?!" raungnya penuh dendam.

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut cuek. Kedua tangan tenggelam di saku celana pendeknya. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto barangkali akan menerkam Sasuke kalau saja Sakura tidak menghalanginya. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Tak perlu buang-buang tenaga berkelahi dengannya,"—Sakura mengerling Sasuke jengkel, lalu kembali memandang Naruto. "Yang penting kan kau tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Padahal berenang dengan hiu-hiu itu menyenangkan lho, kalau kau bisa lebih tenang," komentar Kisame setelah keluar dari kolam dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Naruto memelototi Sasuke beberapa saat lagi, sebelum akhirnya membuang napas keras. "Yeah ..." Sambil menggerutu, Naruto mulai merogoh ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mengumpat saat mendapati dompet beserta isi-isinya basah kuyup. Juga ponselnya. "Aaaargh! Ponselku ..." ratapnya, memandangi alat komunikasinya yang mati dan menetes-neteskan air.

Seringai di wajah Sasuke memudar, digantikan ekspresi samar rasa bersalah ketika ia bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Disambarnya ponsel yang mati tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan dengan cekatan mulai membuka _casing,_ batrai dan apa pun yang bisa dibukanya—untuk mencegah konslet lebih parah—Naruto menatap ngeri ponsel kesayangannya yang tengah dipereteli.

"Mau kau apakan ponselku?" Naruto hendak merebut kembali ponselnya, tapi ditepis Sasuke.

"Diam!" Dengan sapu tangan yang dipinjamnya dari Sai, Sasuke mulai mengeringkan badan ponsel dengan hati-hati.

"Lebih baik dikeringkan dengan pengering rambut atau kipas angin," usul Sasori cepat, mengawasi Sasuke yang berusaha menyelamatkan ponsel malang itu. "Kalau tidak salah ada _hair dryer _di kamar mandi. Coba kau tanya Yura."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu dan mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke bergegas kembali ke pondok dengan membawa ponsel Naruto. Sang pemilik ponsel mengekor di belakangnya sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Sasuke, kalau ponselku sampai rusak, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Adik Itachi itu, kukira dia orang yang serius," Kisame berkata dengan diiringi tawa kecil serak saat kedua remaja itu sudah menghilang di dalam pondok. "Ternyata bisa bergurau juga."

Sasori menanggapi dengan dengusan kecil. "Selera humornya buruk."

"Yeah," Sai terkekeh, "Sekalinya dia bergurau, bencana terjadi. Bukan begitu, Sakura?"

Sakura berpaling dari pondok tempat Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja menghilang, menghela napas. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sai. "Kuharap ponsel Naruto tidak rusak. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia mau menghubungi ayahnya?"

Perhatian mereka kemudian teralih oleh kedatangan sebuah _motor boat _lain yang baru saja merapat. Seorang pria berambut kelabu melompat turun untuk menambatkan kapal di dermaga. Pria itu mengenakan celana pendek dan kemeja hawai yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, memamerkan dada dan perutnya yang berotot. Seorang pria lain yang bepostur lebih kecil turun setelah mesin kapal mati, menyeringai lebar pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

Sakura yang langsung mengenali sosok pria berambut pirang panjang itu refleks merapat ke belakang Sai.

"Halo," sapa Deidara sok ceria. "Wah wah wah, coba lihat ini. Kita kedatangan pengunjung dari Konoha. Teman-teman si Bocah Tengik."

"Hai," balas Sai dengan senyum kalem. "Bocah Tengik yang kau maksud itu punya nama, kalau kau belum tahu. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yah, terserah," Deidara mengibaskan tangannya dengan sok, mengabaikan kata-kata Sai. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada Sakura. Senyum nakal mengembang di bibirnya. "Dan Nona _Pink _manis, kita kemarin belum sempat mengobrol, kan?"

"Jangan ganggu dia, Deidara," tegur Kisame jemu. "Itachi bilang jangan mengganggu adik dan teman-temannya."

"Cih. Itachi. Si gondrong sialan sok ngatur itu," cibir Deidara, seolah tidak menyadari kalau dirinya juga _gondrong._ "Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kata-katanya?"

"Karena kalau tidak, Kisame bakal mematahkan tulang-tulangmu dan mengumpankan pada hiu putih kesayangannya," timpal pria berambut kelabu. Mata _magenta-_nya berkilat-kilat, menimbulkan kesan kejam yang tak dapat dijelaskan. "Kau tahu Kisame, kan? _Jongos _Itachi paling setia. Dia sudah seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya kalau disuruh-suruh si Uchiha brengsek itu."

Wajah Kisame langsung merah padam. Ekspresinya seakan sudah gatal ingin membenamkan tinjunya ke wajah _sengak _pria bernama Hidan itu. Namun sesaat kemudian air mukanya berubah licik. "Tunggu saja sampai Pein tahu kau menyimpan foto Konan di dompetmu. Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa reaksinya."

Mendengar ancaman itu, giliran Hidan yang merah padam. Sudut bibir Sasori berkedut melihat ekspresi Hidan, sementara Deidara sudah terbahak. Dari semua anggota geng Akatsuki, Pein adalah orang yang paling Hidan takuti. Walaupun dari luar terlihat sangar, tapi ia tak pernah berani mencari gara-gara dengan ketua tak resmi mereka itu. Termasuk saat dirinya jatuh hati pada Konan, kekasih sang ketua, Hidan berusaha menutupinya rapat-rapat—meski ujung-ujungnya ketahuan juga saat ia tertangkap basah oleh Kisame tengah memandangi foto Konan yang disimpannya di balik dompet.

"Kalau kau sampai kau buka mulut soal itu ..." desis Hidan penuh ancaman. "Aku akan—"

"Akan apa?" tantang Kisame, menyeringai. "Pein pasti akan _menangani_mu terlebih dulu sebelum kau sempat _menyentuh_ku. Kita semua tahu bagaimana posesifnya dia."

Hidan menggeram. Setelah melempar pandangan marah terakhir pada Kisame yang tampak puas, Hidan ngeloyor pergi, diiringi tawa mengejek Deidara.

"Menurutmu apa kisah cinta segitiga dramatis Pein-Konan-Itachi dulu bakal terulang lagi?" gelak Deidara. "Aku tidak sabar melihat Pein menendang bokong Hidan seperti dia menendang bokong Itachi dulu. Ha! Pasti seru!"

"Pein tidak akan menendang bokong siapa-siapa. Memangnya dia sepertimu yang masih seperti remaja labil?" komentar Sasori tajam, dengan sukses melenyapkan tawa Deidara. Pria berambut merah itu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan satu set kunci dan menjejalkannya ke tangan temannya yang berisik itu. "Kunci galeri. Malam ini aku akan bermalam di tempat Kankurou. Jangan macam-macam dengan koleksiku!"

Saat berikutnya Deidara mulai menyemburkan kata-kata bernada memprotes sekali lagi pada Sasori. Sakura mendesah bosan, mengerling Sai. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita ke dalam saja."

"Yeah," sahut Sai setuju.

.

.

Matahari sudah lebih condong ke arah Barat ketika akhirnya Sakura dan ketiga sahabatnya kembali ke pantai tempat mereka bertemu dengan Sasori dan Kisame. Rupanya yang dikatakan Sasori memang benar, pantai lebih lengang di sore hari. Deretan para turis yang berjemur sudah jauh berkurang dan kini mereka lebih leluasa memandang debur ombak yang memecah di tepi pantai.

"_Thanks _tumpangannya, Kak," ucap Sakura kaku setelah Deidara membantu mereka menurunkan sepeda dari bagian belakang van.

"Apa sih yang tidak untuk gadis manis sepertimu?" sahut Deidara, menyunggingkan senyum menggoda.

Sakura meringis, merasa agak jengah dengan _perhatian_ yang ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan oleh pria itu terhadapnya—padahal mereka kan baru bertemu beberapa hari.

"Hei, kalian bertiga harus menjaga Sakura baik-baik, ya," Deidara beralih pada ketiga sahabat Sakura. "Jangan sampai ada orang iseng yang berbuat macam-macam padanya."

"Yang kau maksud dengan orang iseng yang berbuat macam-macam itu kau sendiri, kan?" balas Naruto sengit. Tampaknya—seperti Sasuke—ia juga tidak terlalu menyukai sikap sok kenal sok dekat Deidara pada sahabat perempuan mereka. Ditambah lagi suasana hatinya yang belum sepenuhnya membaik sejak insiden di kolam hiu sebelumnya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan cengiran. Sai tersenyum, sementara sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan seringai. Deidara tampak kesal. Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas, tapi Hidan menyelanya dengan tak sabar dari dalam van,

"Oi, Deidara-_chan, _menurunkan sepeda saja lama sekali!"

"Berisik! Aku sudah selesai!" Deidara menukas, seraya membanting pintu belakang van menutup. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia mengitari mobil itu dan melompat masuk ke dalam van. Mereka bisa mendengar Deidara dan Hidan saling memaki di dalam van sebelum kendaraan itu meluncur pergi.

"Kalo melihat seperti apa Kak Itachi, rasanya sulit dipercaya dia bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang macam mereka," komentar Naruto, masih memandangi bagian belakang van Akatsuki yang semakin menjauh. "Kau bilang mereka satu geng, kan?" Ia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menggerutu, "Tapi tidak semuanya begitu."

"Yeah." Naruto mengangguk. "Sejauh ini aku lumayan suka Kisame dan cowok yang rambutnya merah—yang saudaranya Gaara. Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Sasori."

"Yeah ..." Naruto kemudian terdiam, menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya balik, dahinya berkerut. "Apa?"

"Aku kan sedang marah padamu!" teriak Naruto sewot sambil menuding Sasuke. "Ngapain kau bicara padaku?!"

"Kau duluan yang mengajakku bicara!" sergah Sasuke jengkel.

"Kalau begitu jangan bicara lagi!" Naruto membuang muka, lalu berjalan ke area parkir sepeda untuk memarkirkan sepedanya. Rupanya Naruto tidak main-main dengan ucapannya kalau ia tidak akan bicara pada Sasuke sampai Sasuke _mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya_ pada ponsel kesayangannya.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih, mengikuti Naruto membawa sepedanya ke area parkir tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Oh, ya ampun ..." Sakura memandang Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlagak saling mendiamkan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Lucu, ya? Seperti anak kecil." Sai terkekeh.

"Yang benar saja." Sakura memutar bola matanya, ekspresinya geli. "Naruto tidak akan tahan lama-lama tidak bicara dengan Sasuke. Lihat saja," imbuhnya, nyengir.

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto memakirkan sepeda sewaan mereka, Sakura dan Sai beranjak menuju hamparan pasir putih di tepi pantai. Sakura melepaskan sandalnya dan berlari ke bibir pantai, tertawa riang ketika kakinya tersapu ombak kecil yang memecah di tepian.

Sejenak Sai hanya mengawasi gadis itu asyik bermain air dari pinggir pantai. Selama ini Sai tidak pernah benar-benar menganggap Sakura cukup cantik—mungkin manis, tapi hanya di saat-saat tertentu dimana Sakura _berdandan_—tapi kali ini gadis itu terlihat berbeda. Entah itu karena pengaruh permainan cahaya matahari atau karena hal lain yang membuatnya tampak memesona, yang jelas untuk beberapa saat Sai tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya. Terutama ketika topi _baseball _yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya lepas tertiup angin.

Gadis itu memekik, melompat menangkap topinya sebelum terjatuh ke air. Angin menerbangkan rambut merah mudanya yang pendek, membuatnya berantakan. Tetapi Sakura hanya menyapunya asal saja ke belakang dengan jemari, sebelum kembali berlompatan riang ketika ombak kecil bergelung melewati kakinya. Wajahnya yang penuh tawa merona kemerahan, mata hijaunya berbinar-binar.

Tak hanya itu, Sakura kali ini mengenakan celana jins pendek dan kemeja putih tanpa lengan, mengekspos _keindahan _kaki dan lengannya. Kulitnya yang sedikit kecokelatan terbakar matahari musim panas tampak berkilauan terpecik air laut.

Sai tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Siapa yang menyangka Sakura yang di matanya selalu tampak terlalu _biasa _itu bisa terlihat begitu ... _seksi?_ Tangannya refleks meraih kamera miliknya untuk mengabadikan pemandangan _langka _di depannya.

Gerakan Sakura serta-merta berhenti ketika mendengar suara jepretan kamera Sai. Gadis itu menoleh, dahinya berkerut. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Memotret," sahut Sai sederhana sambil mengambil gambar Sakura sekali lagi—kali ini dengan pose bengong.

Seolah baru tersadar, Sakura berteriak memprotes karena Sai memotretnya diam-diam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau juga memotret kami diam-diam saat kami tidur?" Sai mengangkat bahunya dengan lagak tak peduli.

Sakura meringis, tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas. Setidaknya yang dilakukan Sai bukanlah memotretnya saat sedang tidur—karena pose tidurnya pasti bakal sangat memalukan untuk diabadikan—Gadis itu kembali menjebloskan topinya ke kepala dan berlari menghampiri sahabatnya. Tangannya terjulur hendak meraih kamera dari tangan Sai, tapi cowok itu lebih cepat darinya. Sai menjauhkan kameranya dari jangkauan gadis itu, sementara tangannya yang bebas mengambil topi dari kepalanya.

"Hei!"

"Kau lebih enak dilihat tanpa topi, Sakura." Tersenyum, Sai memasang topi Sakura ke kepalanya sendiri dengan posisi terbalik, membuatnya tampak seperti tukang potret keliling.

"Jadi menurutmu selama ini aku tidak enak dilihat?" Sakura pura-pura cemberut.

"Hmm ... bagaimana, ya?" Sai tertawa, dan segera mendapat serangan cubitan gemas bertubi-tubi dari Sakura. "Aduduh, sakit—aw! Iya, iya, kau enak dilihat—" Sai berusaha menghindar, tapi Sakura terus mengejarnya sambil cekikikan. "Aduh—ampun, Sakura. Kalau Sasuke melihat kita begini, dia bisa salah paham lho—AW!"

"SAI! Apaan, sih!" seru Sakura dengan wajah menghangat. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini setiap kali Sai menggodanya soal Sasuke, gadis itu merasa _agak_ salah tingkah. Padahal sebelumnya biasa saja.

"Salah paham apa?"

Rupanya tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah ada di sana. Sakura langsung berhenti mencubiti Sai, nyengir salah tingkah. Di sebelahnya, Sai tersenyum penuh arti, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa pun. Sasuke mengawasi mereka dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Aaah—lagi-lagi kalian foto-foto tanpa mengajakku!" seru Naruto, menunjuk kamera Sai. Ia jelas tidak menyadari suasana yang mendadak canggung itu.

"Apa, sih? Sai cuma lagi memotret pemandangan, kok!" kata Sakura setelah mengatasi kecanggungannya. "Iya kan, Sai?"

"Yah ..." Sai mengedarkan pandang berkeliling. Semburat oranye yang cantik sudah menghiasi langit Kiri, pertanda matahari akan segera turun ke peraduannya. Permukaan air laut tampak berkilau keemasan di kejauhan. "Pantai di sore hari bukankah sangat indah?"

"Dan sangat cocok untuk berfoto," sambung Naruto ceria. "Ayo, kita bikin dokumentasi."

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka?" Sai mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di atas pasir, mengerling Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Nah,_" Sasuke menggumamkan jawaban singkat. Mata gelapnya masih mengawasi Sakura dan Naruto yang tengah bermain air di tepi pantai. Mereka tampak sangat gembira, tetapi suasa hati Sasuke saat itu sedang tidak seriang itu. Mungkin karena masih merasa bersalah atas insiden Naruto, entahlah ... Yang jelas sejak mereka mulai berfoto tadi, ia lebih memilih menyingkir dulu.

"Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang baik untukmu, ya?" Sai terkekeh kecil. "Untungnya mereka punya pengering pakaian, jadi Naruto tak perlu berkeliaran dengan pakaian basah."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menghela napas pelan seraya menyandarkan punggung pada batang pohon kelapa di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, membiarkan angin laut menerpa wajahnya, merilekskan pikirannya.

"Ponsel Naruto sudah bisa nyala?" tanya Sai lagi.

"_Nope._"

Sai ikut-ikutan menghela napas. "Yamato pasti tahu tempat memperbaiki ponsel di sini."

"Hn."

Sai menatap Sasuke lama. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengambil waktu beberapa saat memandangi Sakura yang sedang tertawa-tawa sebelum menjawab, "Tidak juga."

Sai tampak tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke, tapi ia tidak mendesaknya. Kalau Sasuke merasa perlu bicara, ia pasti akan bicara.

Langit semakin merah. Matahari yang tampak seperti bulatan oranye di langit kini sudah menyentuh cakrawala. Indah sekali. Sai tentu saja tak ingin melewatkan momen itu. Ia segera mengabadikannya. Tepat saat itu, Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah puas bermain air, bergabung dengan mereka—Naruto duduk di tempat yang paling jauh dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak pakai kamera saja?" tanya Naruto heran saat melihat Sai malah menggunakan kamera ponselnya alih-alih kamera profesional miliknya.

"Aku mau mengirimkannya pada Sasame," Sai menjawab kalem. "Malam ini dia dan band-nya Shikamaru sudah mulai manggung. Aku ingin memberinya semangat."

"Wah, itu manis sekali," komentar Sakura, tersenyum tulus.

"Ciee ... yang punya pacar sih beda, ya? Walaupun jauh tapi tetap perhatian jalan terus. Ibaratnya, jauh di mata dekat di hati," seloroh Naruto. Mata birunya berkilat jahil. "Tapi apa tidak merasa aneh? Maksudku, pacar dan mantan pacarmu sekarang berada di band yang sama."

"Naruto!" Sakura melirik gusar pada Naruto. "Usil _banget, _sih!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan cuma tanya," kata Naruto, memasang tampang polos.

Tetapi tampaknya Sai tidak keberatan. Malah bisa dibilang, ia tidak peduli. Alih-alih menggubris kata-kata Naruto, ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri mengetik pesan untuk kekasihnya di Konoha.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino Yamanaka menghela napas frustasi. Dipalingkannya sejenak perhatiannya pada ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi ia otak-atik, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Setelah berbicara pada Sakura tadi siang, Ino memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran sahabatnya tersebut untuk menghubungi Shino Aburame. Tapi rupanya sekarang ada masalah lain. Setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel cowok itu dari Shiho, Ino tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Tadinya gadis itu berniat langsung menelepon, tetapi di tengah jalan ia berubah pikiran. Ino menjadi sangat gugup ketika mendengar suara Shino ketika menjawab teleponnya. Otaknya seperti macet dan kata-kata yang sudah tersusun di dalam kepalanya buyar begitu saja. Tak ingin terdengar tolol di telepon, Ino memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja. Tapi bahkan untuk mengetik sebuah pesan pun rasanya sangat sulit.

Entah sudah berapa kali Ino mengetik pesan, kemudian menghapusnya lagi karena tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia tulis di sana. Dari mana sebaiknya ia harus memulai? Apakah ia harus berbasa-basi dulu? Atau langsung saja meminta maaf? Seumur hidupnya, Ino tak pernah merasa sesulit ini hanya untuk mengetik sebuah pesan pada seorang cowok!

"... Ino?"

_Apa yang sebaiknya kutulis? Ya, ampun ..._

Sebuah tepukan di lengannya segera membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Gadis itu menoleh cepat dan mendapati Shiho dan Sasame, bahkan Shikamaru yang duduk di bangku depan, tengah menatap ke arahnya. Saat itu ia bersama para personel band-nya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju _cafe _tempat mereka akan manggung nanti malam menggunakan van milik keluarga Nara. Shikamaru duduk di depan bersama sepupunya yang menyupir, para gadis duduk di bangku tengah, sementara Chouji, Zaku dan seorang lagi sepupu Shikamaru yang menjadi manager peralatan berjejalan di bangku belakang.

Ino mengerjap. "Eh—ada apa?"

"Kita sedang membicarakan soal manggung minggu depan, Ino," kata Shiho sabar. "Karena jadwal manggung dua hari dan lokasi kelabnya yang cukup jauh—sudah di luar wilayah Konoha, aku baru saja mengusulkan pada Shikamaru bagaimana kalau kita bermalam saja? Kupikir, kalau bolak-balik akan terlalu melelahkan. Lagipula kita bisa sekalian jalan-jalan barang sehari dua hari. Aku juga sudah mencari informasi tentang penginapan tak jauh dari tempat kita manggung. Di sana ada tempat yang cukup bagus dan tidak terlalu mahal. Jadi, ehm ... bagaimana menurutmu? Hanya tinggal kau saja yang belum mengemukakan pendapat," gadis berkacamata itu mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya dengan nada resmi—barangkali bawaan anggota organisasi sekolah yang doyan rapat. Entahlah.

"Yah ..." Ino mengangkat bahu, tersenyum. "Sepertinya bagus. Aku ikut yang lain saja."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" Shiho tampak gembira. Dan saat berikutnya ia sudah memaparkan semua rencananya dengan menggebu-gebu pada Shikamaru.

Ino yang tidak sedang berminat mendengarkan, berpaling ke luar jendela sambil bertopang dagu. Suasana khas Konoha di malam hari sudah mulai terasa, kendati langit belum sepenuhnya gelap. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan, begitu pula dengan lampu di balik etalase toko dan gedung apartemen yang mereka lewati. Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak memerhatikan itu semua. Pikirannya kembali berkelana pada kegiatannya semula—memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia tulis untuk Shino.

"Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Lagi-lagi sebuah suara mengusiknya. Kali ini datang dari gadis berambut oranye panjang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Sasame. Ino lantas berpaling dari jendela dan menoleh, mendapati Sasame tengah melirik ke ponsel di tangannya. Layarnya menampakkan kolom pesan yang masih kosong, dengan nama Shino Aburame tertera di sana. Ino buru-buru menutupinya dengan tangan.

Sasame tersenyum penuh arti. "Cowok, ya?" tebaknya dengan suara rendah, seakan apa yang ia katakan adalah sebuah rahasia besar.

Ino merasakan wajahnya menghangat, tetapi gadis itu berusaha terlihat tak terlalu peduli. Ia hanya merespon dengan gendikan bahu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau memikirkan cowok. Itu kan bukan hal yang aneh. Jadi tak perlu malu," kata Sasame.

"Aku tidak malu," bantah Ino dalam gerutuan, tanpa menyadari bahwa bantahannya itu berarti dirinya mengakui sedang memikirkan cowok.

Sasame tertawa kecil. Kelihatannya gadis itu gembira sekali sampai wajahnya merona. Ino menatapnya keheranan.

"Kenapa kau kelihatannya senang sekali?"

"Tentu saja aku senang," sahut Sasame riang, diiringi hela napas penuh kelegaan. "Selama ini aku sangat khawatir kalau Ino masih memikirkan Sai-_ku_. Tapi melihatmu kelihatannya sudah _move on_, aku jadi legaaa ... sekali."

Mendengar kata-kata Sasame, Ino tak dapat menahan diri mendengus tertawa. "Jadi kau merasa terancam denganku?"

Gadis bermata cokelat itu meringis malu. "Siapa sih yang tidak merasa terancam jika mantan dari cowoknya se_menarik _kau, Ino? Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau sangat populer di kalangan cowok-cowok."

Ino tercengang menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Tapi di saat yang sama itu juga menjelaskan semua sikap Sasame di depannya, mengapa gadis itu datang kerap membicarakan Sai di depannya dan seakan sengaja memperlihatkan _kemesraan _mereka setiap kali ada kesempatan. Barangkali ia bermaksud menyampaikan pesan tersirat pada Ino bahwa ia tak lagi memiliki kesempatan jika ia berniat merebut Sai atau semacamnya. Ha! Yang benar saja.

"Ya ampun, Sasame ..." Ino kehabisan kata-kata, dan selama beberapa saat ia hanya bisa tertawa. "Dengar. Aku dan Sai sudah selesai dan kami sekarang berjalan masing-masing. Sekarang dia sudah punya kau dan aku—yah, mengurusi urusanku sendiri. Seharusnya kalau kau percaya padanya, kau tidak perlu merasa terancam olehku atau siapa pun."

Sasame menghela napas, tampak agak bimbang. "Entahlah ..." ujarnya lambat-lambat sambil menatap Ino. "Mengingat masa lalu kalian berdua, Sai yang mau saja jadi—"

"Stop! Stop!" bentak Ino, memotong kata-kata Sasame. Ia sudah bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan itu akan berlanjut jika tidak segera dihentikan, dan Ino tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali tidak. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi, oke?" katanya tegas.

Sasame mengerjap kaget. Wajahnya memerah, ekspresinya tersinggung. "Baiklah. Maaf ..." ucapnya cemberut, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan.

_Sialan, _rutuk Ino dalam hati. Pacar Sai ini benar-benar membuatnya mendapatkan sakit kepala. Sekarang ia malah sama sekali tak bisa berpikir. Dengan geram, dijejalkannya ponsel miliknya ke dalam tas. Nanti saja kalau suasana hatinya sudah membaik, Ino akan mencoba menulis pesan lagi.

Sementara itu di sampingnya, ponsel Sasame mendengungkan nada getar. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengambil alat komunikasi tersebut dari dalam saku jaketnya, memekik girang saat mendapati nama kekasihnya, Sai, tertampang di layar. "Oh, Sai ... Manis banget, sih?"

Ino tak dapat menahan diri melirik ke arah ponsel dalam genggaman Sasame. Di layarnya, ia melihat foto pemandangan _sunset _di pantai—pasti di Kiri. Berderet kata-kata pesan tertera di bagian bawahnya. Ino tak sempat membacanya karena cukup panjang, tetapi sekilas ia bisa membaca tiga kata di akhir pesannya,

'_**I LOVE YOU'**_

_Aneh, _Ino membatin. Biasanya setiap kali ia menyaksikan _kemesraan _mantan kekasihnya itu dengan Sasame, ia selalu merasakan sentakan rasa cemburu di dasar perutnya. Tapi kali ini ... Ino tidak merasakan apa-apa.

.

.

Momen _sunset _yang indah telah berlalu, kini langit Kiri sudah sepenuhnya diselimuti beludru gelap yang dihiasi bulatan putih yang menggantung rendah. Sinarnya yang lembut meninggalkan jejak keperakan di atas permukaan laut. Pemandangan pantai di malam hari jelas tak kalah cantik dibanding siangnya. Ditambah udara yang terasa lebih sejuk, membuat para pengunjung pantai enggan beranjak.

Termasuk dua remaja lelaki yang kini masih betah duduk berselonjor di pasir putih. Menikmati hembusan angin laut, juga pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan mereka. Dan dengan bonus gadis-gadis cantik yang sesekali melintas, Naruto dan Sai tampak sangat menikmati waktu mereka—setidaknya Naruto yang menikmati, sementara Sai lebih sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Apa lagi kalau bukan saling berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya di Konoha?

Naruto mengerling Sai, menghela napas keras. "Tahu tidak? Sejak dulu aku sering membayangkan bisa melewatkan waktu seperti ini—duduk-duduk di tepi pantai, menikmati _sunset _bersama seorang gadis. Bukannya berduaan denganmu seperti ini! Haah ..."

Sai mendenguskan tawa kecil, lalu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, "Maaf deh, kalau aku bukan seorang gadis seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Siapa yang bilang aku ingin kau jadi cewek, eh?" Naruto tergelak. "Kalaupun kau cewek, aku tidak akan mau denganmu."

Sai terkekeh-kekeh. Ia mengambil waktu menyelesaikan mengetik pesan, mengirimkannya pada Sasame, sebelum memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada sahabatnya. "Jadi, apakah ada seseorang yang khusus yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, Naruto?"

Mendadak ditodong pertanyaan semacam itu membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "Hahaha ... K—Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" Ia tertawa canggung.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma penasaran," sahutnya sederhana. "Maksudku, setelah Sakura, sepertinya kau tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus pada gadis lain. Jujur saja aku sempat berpikir kalau kau ...ehm, tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis karena trauma setelah ditolak Sakura."

"Eeh—sembarangan saja bicara," Naruto buru-buru membantah, menghindari mata Sai. "Aku tidak menunjukkannya bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik," tambahnya dalam gerutuan lemah.

"Kalau begitu _memang _ada seseorang," tandas Sai. Melihat air muka Naruto yang mendadak berubah malu-malu, ia bisa menebak jika pernyataannya memang tidak salah. Sebenarnya Sai sudah memiliki dugaan, namun sebelum ia sempat mengutarakannya, Naruto mendahuluinya,

"Menurutmu apa tidak apa-apa kita membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura pergi berdua saja?" –jelas sekali Naruto berusaha mengubah topik.

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. "Bukankah kau tadi sendiri yang bilang biar mereka ada kesempatan berduaan?" –walaupun sebelumnya Naruto pakai acara sok _mengusir _Sasuke segala, karena alasan _masih_ marah.

"Oh, iya, ya!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, cengengesan.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran? Mau menyusul mereka?"

"Tidak usah. Biarkan saja." Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Sepanjang liburan ini kan mereka selalu bersama kita. Kalau ada kita, kelihatannya Sasuke kurang leluasa."

Sai mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, Sasuke punya rencana mengungkapkan perasaannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Naruto menggendikkan bahu, lalu menghela napas, "Dia jarang _curhat _soal perasaannya lagi. Sasuke itu kan orangnya _pemalu_. Tapi siapa yang tahu, kan?"

"Untuk ukuran orang yang sedang marah, kau sangat pengertian, Naruto," ujar Sai dengan senyum kecil.

Naruto terkekeh. "Sasuke itu, walaupun dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan nomor satu di alam semesta, dia adalah sahabat baikku. Sulit untuk benar-benar marah padanya, kau tahu?"

"Walaupun dia sudah merusak ponselmu?"

"Yah ... aku masih agak kesal soal ponsel itu, sih." Senyum di wajah Naruto melembut. "Tapi itu kan cuma ponsel. Sedangkan arti seorang sahabat itu lebih dari sebuah ponsel. Benar, kan? Lagipula kan ada kompensasinya!" Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel _touchscreen _berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru, yang sengaja dipinjamkan oleh Sasuke kepadanya sementara ponselnya _ditangani. _Cengiran jahil telah menggantikan senyumnya. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat melirik Sai. "Kapan lagi aku punya alasan yang sah membongkar isi ponsel Sasuke, eh? Biasanya mana mau si pelit itu mengizinkan kita menyentuh ponselnya. Haha! Nah, sekarang coba kita lihat apa yang dia simpan di dalam sini!"

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku segala, Sasuke. Tokonya kan dekat," gadis berambut merah muda itu memecah keheningan sementara ia dan Sasuke berjalan menuju mini market 24 jam. Mata hijaunya melirik cowok berambut gelap yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu dengan sikap canggung.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi saat kami membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian di tempat yang asing begini, eh?" balas Sasuke tanpa memandangnya. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku celana.

Sakura memasang tampang cemberut saat diingatkan tentang kecerobohannya sehingga tersasar di hari pertama mereka di Kiri. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ia masih merasa malu. "Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku tidak sebodoh itu sehingga bisa tersasar karena pergi ke toko yang letaknya tidak lebih dari seratus meter!"

"Hn." Sasuke tidak menggubris protesnya.

Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan ditemani jika saja ia tidak berniat membeli sesuatu-yang-hanya-digunakan-oleh-cewek. Jujur saja ia merasa canggung jika harus membeli benda tersebut bersama cowok, apalagi bersama Sasuke. Ini semua gara-gara Naruto!

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Sasuke ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan toko yang dituju. Hembusan udara sejuk yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan segera menyambut mereka ketika Sakura mendorong pintu kaca itu membuka.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang cowok yang berjaga di belakang meja kasir dengan nada riang dibuat-buat seperti sudah disetel.

Sejenak Sakura termangu di depan pintu. Matanya mencari-cari di antara deretan rak dan mendapati benda yang dibutuhkannya ada di rak paling kiri di dekat kasir. Gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke rak tersebut. Ia baru saja hendak membungkuk untuk mengambil varian yang biasa ia gunakan ketika dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya. Alih-alih mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan, Sakura malah melengos melewati rak itu begitu saja dan berjalan mengitari lorong itu menuju rak makanan ringan.

_Uuh ... malunya._

"Mau beli makanan saja pakai berputar-putar segala," Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke bergumam di belakangnya saat ia sedang memilih-milih _potato chips_.

"Terserah aku, dong," sahut Sakura berusaha tampak tak peduli, sementara wajahnya merona merah. Sepertinya ia akan membeli _tampon _besok pagi saja sebelum para ketiga temannya bangun. Bibi Tsunami pasti tahu tempat yang menjual benda itu di dekat rumah. Ia akan bertanya padanya besok.

_Sial ... Kenapa aku tidak membawa lebih banyak persediaan dari rumah?_

Selama beberapa saat keduanya tak bersuara. Yang terdengar hanya alunan musik dari pengeras suara toko sementara mereka menyusuri lorong makanan kecil. Sesekali disela suara nyaring si cowok kasir yang menyambut pengunjung yang datang.

"Kau mau memakan itu semua?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, ketika melihat Sakura memeluk beberapa kantung keripik dan biskuit sekaligus.

Terkekeh, Sakura menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak. Ini untuk kita berempat. Kau tahu kan, Naruto sudah menghabiskan semua persediaan camilan kita."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dia saja yang beli?" Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri menukas. Ada rasa tidak rela melihat Sakura yang membayari semua camilan yang dimakan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura dengan nada ringan, mengambil sebungkus keripik tortila—yang kemudian direbut oleh Sasuke dari tangannya dan dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula di rak. "Hei!" Sakura memprotes.

"Kau tidak membayari apa yang dimakan Naruto atau siapa pun," kata Sasuke tegas, mulai mengambili bungkusan-bungkusan lain dari pelukan gadis itu dan hanya menyisakan sebungkus keripik buah rendah kalori dan biskuit sayuran. "Kalau kau mau camilan, beli saja untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi, kan—"

"Kurasa dua itu sudah cukup, kan?" tandas Sasuke dengan nada mengakhiri diskusi, sebelum berbalik menuju deretan rak minuman.

Sakura mendelik pada punggung cowok itu. Sasuke kadang-kadang memang suka seenaknya sendiri, seperti sekarang. Menyebalkan, tapi entah mengapa terasa manis. Sudut bibir Sakura meliuk membentuk seulas senyum kecil saat ia menunduk memandang dua bungkus camilan di tangannya—Sasuke sengaja menyisakan dua jenis camilan favoritnya.

"Dasar ..."

Dengan cengiran masih terpatri di wajahnya, Sakura mencomot sebungkus keripik kentang dari rak, sebelum bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau meminjamkan ponselmu pada Naruto, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura, merendengi Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau Kak Itachi atau orangtuamu menghubungimu? Nomormu kan jadi tidak aktif."

"Kak Itachi bukan orang bodoh. Kalau dia tidak bisa menghubungiku, dia pasti menghubungimu, atau Naruto, atau Sai," sahut Sasuke datar, mengambil sebotol air mineral ukuran sedang dari rak. "Dia itu seperti radar. Ke mana pun aku pergi, dia pasti bisa menemukanku." –Sasuke teringat saat dirinya minggat dari rumah setahun lalu. Itachi lah orang pertama yang berhasil menemukannya.

"Mungkin itu yang dinamakan ikatan batin. Kak Itachi bisa merasakan di mana adik kecil tersayangnya berada," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aduh, manisnya ..."

"Siapa yang manis?" gerutu Sasuke. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

Sakura mengikik. Sejak dulu ia selalu menganggap hubungan kakak-beradik Uchiha itu sangat manis. Walaupun Sasuke selalu bersikap judes dan tidak menyenangkan, tetapi tetap saja ia terlihat seperti anak kecil jika berhadapan dengan Itachi yang seringkali tak segan-segan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali Kak Itachi tidak ikut kemari," desah Sakura, tersenyum.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya. Ada secuil perasaan gusar yang mengusiknya setiap kali Sakura berbicara tentang Itachi. Sasuke tidak suka mendengar nada kagum dalam suara gadis itu. Kendati ia tahu Itachi sudah punya Hana, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tenang. Sama tidak tenangnya jika ia melihat Sakura berdekatan dengan cowok lain. Seperti saat Rock Lee mengajaknya ke prom, atau hari ini, saat Deidara dan kakak Suigetsu bersikap sok akrab padanya. Sasuke bahkan merasakan kecemburuan tertentu terhadap Yamato. Sangat konyol, memang, namun Sasuke tak sanggup menahan diri.

Tapi masalahnya, akan terdengar sangat egois jika ia menginginkan Sakura hanya memandang dirinya saja. Sasuke sudah cukup belajar dari pengalaman bahwa sikap posesif sama sekali tidak membantu. Ditambah lagi fakta tentang statusnya sebagai _sahabat _Sakura dan tidak lebih dari itu. Sakura bebas _dekat_ dan bergaul dengan siapa pun yang ia inginkan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berhak untuk melarang. Kecuali—akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering memikirkannya—jika ia mengambil resiko dengan mempertaruhkan persahabatan mereka dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya, meminta gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya secara resmi.

Baik Naruto maupun Sai sudah memberikan lampu hijau padanya, tetapi masalahnya Sasuke tidak tahu pasti seperti apa perasaan Sakura terhadapnya. Selain itu, ia juga belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa luka hati gadis itu karena Neji sudah benar-benar sembuh untuk siap menjajaki hubungan yang lain—terkadang gadis itu masih terlihat gamang setiap kali nama cinta pertamanya itu disebut, kendati Sakura bersikeras sudah melupakannya—Bagaimana jika Sakura ternyata tidak _menginginkan _dirinya? Pernyataan perasaannya pasti akan mengubah persahabatan mereka selamanya. Hubungan mereka akan jadi aneh. Bukan tidak mungkin Sakura akan menghindarinya dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang Sasuke inginkan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan gadis itu.

Situasi seperti ini sangat membingungkan bagi Sasuke, juga menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti ditarik ke dua arah berlawanan oleh kekuatan yang sama-sama besar. Mana yang akan ia pilih: perasaannya, atau persahabatannya dengan Sakura?

"... suke?" Jentikan jari di depan wajah Sasuke serta-merta membuyarkan lamunannya, mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Ia tersentak mendapati kedua bola mata hijau cemerlang itu menatapnya heran. "Halo ... Bumi pada Sasuke! Ada di sini ada orang?"

"Hn." Sasuke menangkap sebelah tangan Sakura yang terlurur ke depan wajahnya, menurunkannya perlahan.

"Kau kenapa, sih, tiba-tiba bengong seperti itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Matanya menyipit penuh selidik. "Memikirkan sesuatu, ya?"

"Tidak ada," gerutu Sasuke, dengan berat hati melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berpaling.

"Sudah jelas begitu, masih mengelak," cibir Sakura, seraya mengambil sebotol minuman _isotonik_ dari rak. "Jangan-jangan masih kepikiran ponsel Naruto, ya?" tebaknya, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, gadis itu berkata dengan nada geli, "Salahmu juga sih, iseng. Bagaimana kalau tadi aku juga ikut tercebur? Seisi tasku pasti kacau balau. Apa kau mau mengganti semuanya?"

Sasuke menghela napas keras. "Berisik. Kau ini cerewet sekali," sahutnya kasar. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, merengut menatap Sasuke. "Judes sekali, sih. Begitu saja marah. Lama-lama wajahmu itu dipenuhi keriput, lho, kalau marah-marah terus."

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, mengambil satu lagi—tidak, tapi dua botol air mineral lagi dari rak.

"Eeh—kau mau minum itu semua?" suara Sakura kembali berkicau nyaring—yang anehnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Untuk Naruto dan Sai," gerutunya.

"Huh—tadi kau melarangku membelikan mereka, tapi kau sendiri—"

"Naruto pasti bakal ribut kalau tidak dibawakan apa-apa," sela Sasuke dengan nada malas. "Dari pada aku sakit telinga—"

"Wah, wah ... Kukira tadi siapa, ternyata kalian berdua."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar tak asing segera menghentikan kata-kata Sasuke. Cowok itu menoleh dengan terkejut ke ujung lorong tempat suara tersebut berasal dan mendapati sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat sedang berdiri di sana. Di sampingnya, Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura menarik napas.

"N—Neji?"

Cowok berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum hangat. "Selamat malam."

_._

_._

"Whoa ... banyak sekali fotonya Sakura di sini!"

Tergelak, Naruto dengan penuh semangat menggeser gambar demi gambar yang tersimpan di salah satu folder ponsel Sasuke. Rasanya sudah banyak sekali gambar yang sudah ia buka, tetapi gambar berikutnya masih terus bermunculan setiap kali jarinya menggeser, seakan tak ada habis-habisnya. Dan sebagian besar gambar-gambar itu menampilkan seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda dengan berbagai pose dan lokasi. Sedang serius belajar di kelas, berkutat dengan buku di perpustakaan, mengelap meja di _Blocaf, _bengong di bus, menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah, tertawa ngakak dengan Ino di depan loker, mengantre makanan di kantin, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya—dan hampir semua gambar-gambar itu diambil secara diam-diam.

"Seperti _stalker _saja," komentar Sai yang ikut melihat di samping Naruto, menyeringai. "Ternyata Sasuke jago juga menangkap momen."

"Dan berbakat menjadi _paparazzi,_" sambung Naruto sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Maksudmu, kapan coba dia mengambil semua gambar ini? Kenapa kita sama sekali tak pernah menangkap basah dia?"

"Tapi itu cukup menjelaskan alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkan kita melihat isi ponselnya tanpa izin," kata Sai, setelah akhirnya mereka sampai di gambar terakhir—foto Itachi yang sedang masak di dapur, mengenakan celemek bunga-bunga.

"Yeah ..." Naruto tergelak lagi. "Bayangkan kalau Sakura sampai tahu."

Sai tertawa kecil membayangkan ekspresi Sakura jika tahu Sasuke diam-diam sering memotretnya. Jujur saja Sai tak dapat menebaknya. Mungkin gadis itu akan malu alih-alih marah. Sementara itu Naruto telah membuka aplikasi kamera di ponsel Sasuke dan mulai mengambil foto-foto _narsis _dirinya sendiri.

"Hati-hati, nanti Sasuke marah," kata Sai memperingatkan. Tampangnya geli menonton aksi Naruto.

"Biar saja. Biar lebih bervariasi," seloroh Naruto cuek, memasang pose sok imut dengan menggembungkan pipinya untuk dipotret. "_Lagian _satu-satunya fotoku di sini _nggak _keren _banget._" Maksudnya adalah foto yang diambil Sasuke saat Naruto tidur nyenyak di kelas Sejarah, dengan air liur membasahi buku catatannya. _Eew._

Setelah puas berfoto-foto _narsis _dengan ponsel Sasuke, Naruto beralih mengambil gambar objek lain. Ia mengambil gambar Sai—tapi hanya sekali—lalu objek-objek di sekitar mereka. Mulai dari bulan, pasir, kaki, pohon kelapa, para turis, orang pacaran, gadis-gadis cantik yang kebetulan lewat ... sepertinya Naruto benar-benar berniat memenuhi _memory _ponsel Sasuke.

Sampai kemudian kamera terarah pada dua orang yang tengah mengobrol tak jauh dari mereka. Tadinya Naruto sama sekali tak memerhatikan mereka, sampai sekarang. Ia tidak mengenali sosok pria muda berbandana itu, tapi gadis yang sedang bersamanyalah yang menarik perhatiannya. Posisi gadis itu membelakanginya, meski begitu figurnya terlihat sangat familier. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dibungkus _dress _sederhana sepanjang lutut yang dilapisi _cardigan _berwarna _indigo. _Rambut gelapnya yang panjang dikepang longgar di belakang kepalanya. Kulitnya putih ...

"Hei, Sai!" Naruto menyikut Sai tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari si gadis misterius. "Kau lihat cewek yang di sana, yang rambutnya dikepang?"

Sai memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Gadis yang dimaksud Naruto tampak tengah tertawa oleh apa pun yang dikatakan pria di sampingnya. "Ya—"

"Mirip seseorang yang kita kenal tidak, sih?"

Sai menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sebuah nama melintas dalam benaknya ketika memandang sosok itu lebih saksama. Namun sebelum Sai mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya, si gadis memilih saat itu untuk menoleh, sehingga wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas di bawah siraman cahaya lampu. Ternyata bukan hanya mirip, tapi itu _memang _Hinata Hyuuga.

"Eh—benar! Itu Hinata!" seru Naruto, mendadak melompat bangun. "OI, HINATA!" teriaknya, melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan heboh.

Mendengar ada suara orang memanggil namanya, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, tampak kebingungan. Begitu juga dengan pria di sebelahnya.

"HINATA! DI SINI! SEBELAH SINI, OII!" Sekarang Naruto mulai melompat-lompat.

Alih-alih, Hinata, pria yang bersamanyalah yang menemukan Naruto lebih dulu. Pria itu nyengir, lalu menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Hinata menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Bahkan hanya dengan bantuan cahaya temaram sekali pun, rona di wajahnya terlihat jelas saat bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"N—Naruto?"

.

.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya. Pikirannya terus saja melayang kemana-mana. Ia belum tenang sebelum berhasil mengirimkan pesan untuk Shino, tetapi Sasame yang memaksa berlatih lagu yang akan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya membuatnya kehabisan waktu. Sekarang tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum Shikamaru selesai bersiap-siap dan mereka naik ke panggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ino?" suara Shiho mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gadis berkacamata itu memandangnya prihatin dari seberang meja tempatnya duduk di sudut _cafe_ yang mulai ramai.

"Yah, aku baik saja," Ino memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Kau kelihatan ... _nervous,_" kata Shiho, jelas tidak memercayai kata-kata Ino sebelumnya. Matanya sejenak terarah pada Sasame yang duduk di sebelah Ino. Gadis itu tampak jauh lebih santai, mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone _sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Aku tidak _nervous,_" bantah Ino pelan, "...tidak ada hubungannya dengan manggung."

Shiho menatapnya beberapa saat lagi, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itu lalu membungkuk dan meraih kantung plastik yang disimpannya di bawah bangkunya. Dikeluarkannya sebotol air mineral dan diulurkannya pada Ino.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Shiho dengan senyum penuh pengertian ketika Ino menerima botol yang diulurkannya.

Ino memandangnya ragu, tidak paham apa yang sedang dibicarakan _manager _baru band-nya itu. "Eh—makasih."

Shiho mengangguk lagi, kemudian beranjak untuk mengecek apakah panggung sudah siap. Sepeninggal Shiho, Ino mengedarkan pandang berkeliling. _Cafe _itu dipenuhi anak-anak muda belaka. Sebagian besar tampak tak lebih tua darinya—Ino mengenali beberapa wajah yang dikenalnya sebagai siswa _Konoha High—_dan sebagian yang lain tampak lebih tua, mungkin mahasiswa. Mereka duduk bergerombol atau berpasangan di meja-meja yang tersebar di depan panggung, mengobrol ribut sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman.

Yah, _cafe_ itu memang salah satu tempat nongkrong anak muda yang lumayan terkenal di Konoha. Ino sendiri pernah mengajak Sakura menghabiskan waktu di sana di akhir pekan waktu mereka masih kelas satu, menonton band-band amatir manggung sambil cuci mata. Sebenarnya Ino sangat menyukai tempat itu, hanya saja kali ini ia tak dapat menikmati suasananya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho memanggil Ino dan Sasame untuk segera bersiap-siap di panggung. Sasame melepaskan _earphone-_nya, menjejalkannya ke dalam tas sebelum beranjak ke panggung. Ino mengikutinya.

Shikamaru dan yang lain sudah bersiap di tempat masing-masing ketika kedua gadis itu naik. Ino tidak benar-benar memerhatikan ketika mereka disambut tepukan riuh dan suitan dari para pengunjung _cafe, _dan menempati tempatnya di salah satu kursi tinggi di belakang tiang mikrofon.

Sekali lagi Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, sementara di sebelahnya, Sasame sedang menyapa penonton dengan suaranya yang terdengar riang dan bersemangat. Seharusnya itu adalah tugas Ino, tetapi karena malam itu suasana hatinya tidak terlalu baik, Ino lantas meminta Sasame yang melakukannya. Entah apa yang Sasame katakan, Ino tidak begitu mendengarkan. Ia hanya tersenyum saat semua orang bertepuk untuk mereka.

Shikamaru mulai memainkan _intro _lagu pertama yang akan mereka bawakan dengan _keyboard-_nya. Ino memejamkan mata sejenak, membiarkan dirinya larut dalam nada-nada melankolis _Gomenasai _milik t.A.T.u. Saat ia kembali membuka mata, ia bisa melihat perhatian para pengunjung padanya, membuatnya semangatnya sedikit terangkat.

Tempatnya memang di sini, di atas panggung. Dan tak ada penghiburan yang lebih baik dari pada ini.

"_**What I thought wasn't mine**_

_**In the light, wasn't one of a kind**_

_**A precious pearl**_

_**When I wanted to cry**_

_**I couldn't 'cause I wasn't allowed"**_

Di bagian _refrain, _Sasame mengiringinya,

"_**Gomenasai, for everything**_

_**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**_

_**Gomenasai till the end**_

_**I never needed a friend**_

_**Like I do now ..."**_

Fase berikutnya adalah giliran Sasame yang menyanyikan liriknya. Ino menyapukan senyuman ke penjuru _cafe_ sementara suara merdu _partner-_nya menyihir penonton. Tatapannya kemudian terhenti di pintu masuk. Sesosok cowok berpostur jangkung baru saja melangkah masuk, tampak menjulang di antara pengunjung lain. Kacamatanya bertengger di pangkal hidungnya—seperti biasa. Bahkan walaupun tertutup lensa gelap sekalipun, Ino bisa merasakan tatapan cowok itu padanya.

Ino sama sekali tidak mengerti ketika saat berikutnya ia merasakan serbuan rasa gugup yang ganjil. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dalam rongga dadanya, memacu aliran darah lebih banyak ke wajahnya. Tangannya yang memegang tiang mikrofon mendadak gemetaran, namun anehnya di saat bersamaan, ada kegembiraan yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan melihat sosok Shino Aburame di sana.

"_**Gomenasai, for everything**_

_**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**_

_**Gomenasai till the end**_

_**I never needed a friend**_

_**Like I do now ..."**_

.

.

**TBC ...**

.

.

_**Gomenasai **__(c) t.A.T.u_


	98. Chapter 97

**Naruto** fandom dan segala isinya adalah hak cipta **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei. Saya hanya minjam, tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kesenangan menulis. :D

**Arlene Shiranui's**

**L'amis Pour Toujours: Summer Holiday Arc Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno berdiri dengan gelisah di depan minimarket, tidak sepenuhnya yakin apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini di tengah-tengah liburannya. Bertemu dengan cowok yang pernah begitu disukainya saat sedang bersama-sama dengan Sasuke—cowok yang ... yah, Sakura belum memutuskan bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke—benar-benar di luar dugaan dan entah mengapa membuatnya bingung dan serba salah.

Gadis itu sesekali menoleh ke belakang, mengawasi Neji yang sedang membayar belanjaannya di balik pintu kaca minimarket. Neji sama sekali tidak berubah dari yang Sakura ingat saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan cowok itu. Masih tampan, kalem, tapi terlihat lelah seperti orang banyak pikiran. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah itu karena Yakumo—atau Tenten?—sebelum kemudian ia menyadari bahwa itu bukan urusannya. Dan bukan itu sebenarnya yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau pasti senang, kan?"

Sakura refleks mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara yang baru saja berkomentar dengan nada dingin itu. Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya menatap Sasuke yang dengan sengaja tidak memandang ke arahnya. Alih-alih merasa malu mendengar komentar cowok itu, Sakura lebih merasa _terganggu_. Bukan karena Neji, tapi lebih karena melihat Sasuke yang tampak kesal dengan kehadiran Neji.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tukasnya.

Sasuke mendengus keras sambil menenggelamkan kedua tangan ke saku celana pendeknya. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja," ucapnya dingin.

Sakura menatap Sasuke beberapa saat lagi, sebelum berkata pelan, "jangan berpikir macam-macam. Sekarang aku hanya menganggap Neji teman biasa. Kau mengerti, kan?" –Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan dorongan yang amat kuat untuk menjelaskan masalah ini. Ia tak ingin Sasuke salah paham dengan perasaannya pada Neji.

"Hn. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku."

Mendengar tanggapan dingin Sasuke membuat Sakura kesal sekaligus malu. Seenaknya saja Sasuke berkata begitu. Padahal sejak tadi cowok itulah yang ia cemaskan! _Haah ... _sekarang Sakura merasa seperti orang bodoh saja. Namun alih-alih membalas dengan kata-kata menyengat, gadis itu memilih menutup mulutnya dan menghela napas.

"Maaf, kalian jadi lama menungguku," kata Neji ketika ia baru saja melangkah keluar dari minimarket tak lama kemudian.

"Ah, tidak lama kok," sahut Sakura riang, berusaha mengabaikan ekspresi masam di wajah Sasuke.

Neji tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu sudah siap pergi? Mereka mungkin sudah sampai di sana."

"Oke."

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sakura baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Sai yang memberitahunya bahwa mereka bertemu dengan Hinata di pantai. Tokuma—sepupu Hinata yang lain, yang saat itu sedang bersamanya—mengundang mereka makan malam bersama di kedai makanan laut tak jauh dari pantai. Sakura memberitahu Neji tentang hal itu dan ia berpendapat itu ide yang bagus. Kendati tidak terlalu senang, Sasuke tak bisa menolak karena baik Sakura, Naruto, maupun Sai sudah setuju.

Dan ke sanalah tujuan mereka sekarang.

Selama beberapa saat, perjalanan berlangsung dalam keheningan yang canggung. Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan berpasir putih itu, dengan Sakura yang berjalan diapit Neji dan Sasuke. Tak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Berjalan bersama dua orang berwajah tampan seperti kedua cowok itu mungkin terlihat menyenangkan bagi sebagian gadis, tapi bagi Sakura, ini benar-benar membuatnya gugup. Dan seakan itu belum cukup, ingatan tentang peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Sasuke nyaris menghajar Neji karena dirinya, terus berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

"Jadi kalian liburan di sini?" celetuk Neji tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Ap—oh, yah," Sakura menjawab dengan cengiran canggung.

Neji terkekeh kecil. "Tadinya aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa Hinata mendadak ingin pergi liburan ke Kiri. Kurasa sekarang aku tahu alasannya."

Sakura yang menangkap maksud perkataan Neji, mau tak mau mengikik. Bukan tak mungkin Hinata tidak tahu tentang rencana liburan mereka. Sepupu Neji itu cukup dekat dengan Naruto beberapa bulan terakhir ini dan mereka kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di panti asuhan. Naruto pasti pernah membicarakan soal itu dengannya—mengingat bagaimana bersemangatnya Naruto dengan liburan musim panas mereka—Ditambah, Hinata juga satu klub dengan Sai. Informasi seperti itu pasti bisa didapatnya dengan mudah. _Ah, _sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai berani mengambil langkah, pikir Sakura.

"Berapa lama kalian di Kiri?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Neji mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Dua hari ke depan aku akan kembali ke Konoha, tapi Hinata dan Hanabi mungkin agak lama di sini. Bisa dibilang, aku hanya mengantar mereka. Selanjutnya mereka akan tinggal bersama keluarga kami yang tinggal di sini."

"Ah." Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Sayang sekali."

"Yah, apa boleh buat," sahut Neji sambil tersenyum tipis, "ada banyak hal yang harus diurus, jadi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Konoha terlalu lama. Selain itu, aku juga harus mempersiapkan kuliahku musim gugur ini."

"Pasti sibuk sekali," komentar Sakura, meskipun ia merasa ada hal lain yang membuat Neji tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan Konoha. Gadis itu sempat mendengar selentingan kabar bahwa Neji Hyuuga kembali berkencan dengan mantan kekasihnya dan mereka berniat bertunangan atau semacamnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Tenten? Tak peduli Sakura sudah bertekad untuk tidak mau tahu lagi segala sesuatu tentang cinta pertamanya itu, tetapi tetap saja gadis itu penasaran.

"Bagaimana kabar um ... Yakumo?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah mereka kembali terdiam selama beberapa saat. Saat itu Sakura merasakan siku Sasuke menyenggol lengannya agak keras, entah sengaja atau tidak—tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya.

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Neji. Ekspresinya seolah ada sesuatu yang membebani hatinya. "Dia baik," jawabnya, setelah helaan napas berat. Sakura menunggu, tetapi tampaknya Neji tidak berniat memperpanjang topik tentang Yakumo. Dan Sakura terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat rasa penasarannya ketika Neji sengaja membelokkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya, "kalian sendiri berencana di Kiri sampai kapan?"

"Dua minggu sebelum semester baru dimulai kami akan kembali ke Konoha," sahut Sakura. "OSIS sudah mulai sibuk bahkan sebelum sekolah dimulai," lanjutnya, mengerling Sasuke. "Dan aku juga harus mempersiapkan promosi untuk klub teater."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa kau ketua klub teater sekarang," kata Neji. Senyumnya kembali. "Bersiaplah, tahun terakhir kalian bakal sangat sibuk."

"Ya," Sakura meringis, "sekarang aku jadi takut."

Mendengar jawaban mantan adik kelasnya itu, Neji terkekeh kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Tetapi dua orang di sampingnya terlalu asyik melanjutkan orbolan sehingga tidak memerhatikannya.

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan ide untuk proyek drama besar, Sakura?"

"Um ... aku dan Hokuto masih belum memutuskan. Tapi jika mengikuti tradisi klub, sepertinya tahun ini kami akan membuat pertunjukan musikal."

Neji mengangguk mengerti. Tradisi yang dimaksudkan Sakura adalah klub mereka akan membuat pertunjukan musikal diselang dengan pertunjukan teater non-musikal. Dan karena tahun sebelumnya mereka sudah membuat pertunjukan non-musikal, berarti tahun berikutnya adalah pertunjukan musikal.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menggunakan tema _fairy tale," _imbuh Sakura malu-malu, "tapi teman-teman bilang, sebaiknya temanya disesuaikan dengan tema festival sekolah." Diam-diam ia mengerling Sasuke.

"Jadi kau sudah punya ide?" tanya Neji, tampak tertarik.

Sakura mengangguk antusias, senang ada yang menanyakan hal ini. Di antara ketiga cowok yang berliburan bersamanya, tidak ada satu pun yang benar-benar berminat mendengar ocehannya tentang teater. Bagi mereka, itu adalah topik yang membosankan.

"Aku mendapatkan idenya dari ayahku."

Sejenak Neji tampak agak bingung. "Maksudmu, _mendiang _ayahmu?"

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk. "Waktu aku kecil, ayah sering mengajakku menonton pertunjukan musikal _'Beauty and The Beast'. _Kupikir aku ingin menghidupkan kenangan itu di atas panggung." Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil menarik-narik rambutnya. "Tapi rasanya kok agak egois, ya?"

"Tapi menurutku itu sangat menarik," komentar Neji sungguh-sungguh. "_'Beauty and The Beast' _musikal yang bagus. Kenapa tidak?"

Namun sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, kejadian berikutnya benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari topik itu. Saat itu mereka hendak menyeberang ketika tiba-tiba datang sebuah skuter dari arah kiri mereka. Sakura yang sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, terus saja berjalan. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget ketika skuter itu mengklaksonnya. Ia nyaris saja tertabrak seandainya saja tak ada yang menyambar _kedua _lengannya dan menariknya ke pinggir.

"Kalau jalan jangan meleng!" desis Sasuke galak, mencengkeram erat lengan kiri gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji di saat yang hampir bersamaan, dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda. Tangannya juga memegangi lengan Sakura yang sebelah lagi.

Sakura merasakan darah naik dengan cepat ke wajahnya. Entah malu karena meleng saat berjalan, atau karena dua cowok tampan sedang memegangi kedua lengannya bersamaan. "M—maaf ..."

Neji melepaskan tangannya. "Hati-hati," ucapnya kalem.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mendecih, memelototi Sakura. Namun tidak seperti Neji yang langsung melepaskan tangannya, Sasuke tetap memegangi pergelangan tangan gadis itu sementara mereka menyeberang. Sakura berusaha keras untuk terlihat tak terlalu peduli kendati jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan. Ada sentakan kegembiraan aneh yang ia rasakan ketika Sasuke melakukan hal itu—menggandeng tangannya—di depan Neji. Dan ketika Sasuke akhirnya melepaskannya saat mereka sudah tiba dengan selamat di seberang, lalu menenggelamkan kembali tangannya ke tempatnya semula di saku celana, entah mengapa gadis itu mendadak merasa hampa, seperti tiba-tiba kehilangan pegangan.

Perasaan asing itu kontan membuat Sakura gusar. Antara sadar dan tidak, gadis itu menggosok-gosok pergelangan tangannya yang tadi digenggam Sasuke di belakang punggungnya. _'Aku pasti sudah gila,' _ia merutuk dalam hati.

"Kita hampir sampai," kata-kata Neji membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Selamat datang di Pondok Udang."

Neji menunjuk pada sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu, yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari bibir pantai. Dengan beranda lebar yang berantakan, yang dihiasi jangkar karatan, tumpukan jaring ikan yang sudah tak terpakai, dayung kayu yang sudah agak lapuk, tempat itu sekilas mirip gubuk nelayan. Tetapi gubuk nelayan biasa tidak memiliki area parkir yang meskipun kecil, dipenuhi oleh kira-kira selusin mobil. Juga dek yang menjorok ke arah laut, dengan deretan meja dan bangku kayu di atasnya yang hampir penuh terisi oleh para pengunjung yang ramai bercengkerama sambil makan dan minum.

Seorang gadis remaja berambut gelap panjang melambai-lambaikan tangan dari beranda. Gadis itu lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka, dan ketika sudah dekat, Sakura bisa mengenalinya sebagai Hanabi Hyuuga, adik perempuan Hinata. Berbeda dengan kakak perempuannya yang berpembawaan feminin dan pemalu, Hanabi lebih tomboy dan supel. Gadis itu dengan riang langsung menyapa Sakura dan Sasuke seperti seorang teman lama, tampak terkejut sekaligus senang bertemu mereka. Sakura memerhatikan kulitnya sedikit kecokelatan terbakar matahari.

"Kau sudah di sini?" tanya Neji, mengalihkan perhatian Hanabi dari dua orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Tadi Kakak menyuruhku langsung kemari begitu _urusanku_ selesai," sahut Hanabi, nyengir. "Kukira kalian sudah di sini duluan. Tapi aku tidak melihat Kak Hinata dan Kak Tokuma." Gadis tiga belas tahun itu menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari-cari sosok sang kakak yang tak terlihat di mana pun. "Memangnya kalian tidak bersama-sama?"

"_Nope._ Tapi mungkin mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi," kata Neji, menoleh pada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di dalam saja?"

"Ide bagus," sambar Hanabi, "di dalam ramai sekali. Sebaiknya cepat kalau tidak mau kehabisan tempat."

Gadis itu lalu berbalik kembali ke pondok, memimpin mereka semua memasuki tempat yang ternyata memang ramai sekali. Aroma makanan laut yang menggugah selera menguar di udara ketika mereka berjalan melewati lorong di antara meja-meja kayu yang berderet di bagian dalam pondok, sebelum akhirnya mereka menemukan dua meja kosong yang dijadikan satu di dek yang menghadap langsung ke laut.

Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku kayu, memandang ke arah laut dengan takjub. Permukaan air laut tampak berkilau keperakan, memantulkan cahaya bulan yang menggantung rendah di hamparan beledu gelap di atas mereka. Debur ombak yang memecah di batu karang terdengar di antara riuh suara para pengunjung dan alunan musik _country_ yang diputar di _music box_.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum pada Neji yang sudah menempati bangku di seberang meja. "Ya. Tempat ini bagus _banget,_" sahutnya tanpa menyembunyikan nada terkesan dalam suaranya.

Mendadak ia teringat ketika Neji mengajaknya ke restoran berkelas di puncak menara di KCS, di mana mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan pusat kota Konoha yang gemerlap di malam hari. Tempat yang indah, namun sayangnya memiliki kenangan yang menyakitkan. Buru-buru Sakura menepis ingatan itu dari benaknya dan berpaling pada Sasuke yang menempati bangku tepat di sebelahnya. Tapi cowok itu terlalu sibuk membuka-buka buku menu yang sudah lusuh saking seringnya dibuka-buka sambil memasang tampang cemberut sehingga tidak memerhatikannya.

"Katanya ini tempat nongkrong favorit Kak Tokuma," celetuk Hanabi yang duduk di samping kakak sepupunya. Nada bicaranya sedikit menyombong ketika melanjutkan, "dia itu manager hotel bintang lima, tapi seleranya tempat seperti ini. Dia pasti bosan dengan restoran berkelas yang kaku."

Di sampingnya, Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke mendengus ke atas buku menu. Sementara Neji sendiri terlihat tidak nyaman mendengar kata-kata adik sepupunya itu.

"Ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang hanya bisa ditemukan di tempat sederhana seperti ini, Hana," tegurnya.

"Yeah, tentu saja," Hanabi menanggapi sambil lalu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada ponselnya yang baru saja menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari kakak perempuannya. "Ah, Kak Hinata sudah di depan!" gadis itu mengumumkan. Jemarinya menari lincah mengetik balasan untuk memberitahu posisi mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, rombongan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Naruto, Sai, Hinata dan seorang pria muda asing bergabung di meja mereka. Naruto, seperti biasa, menyapa semua orang dengan heboh seakan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, sebelum kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya di bangku kosong di samping Sasuke. Neji lalu memperkenalkan sepupu mereka yang lain, Tokuma Hyuuga, pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Salah satu pelayan bertampang urakan datang tak lama kemudian untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Dan setelah pelayan itu pergi, dengung obrolan mulai terdengar di meja itu. Topik ringan yang biasa, basa-basi. Mulai dari komentar sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan mereka bisa bertemu di Kiri, sampai cerita tentang liburan mereka sejauh ini—apa yang mereka lakukan, di mana mereka tinggal, tempat-tempat mana saja yang sudah mereka kunjungi, dan sebagainya.

Dan seperti biasa, Narutolah yang mendominasi pembicaraan. Entah sengaja atau tidak, ia cenderung lebih banyak berbicara pada Hinata dibandingkan pada semua orang yang ada di sana. Barangkali karena gadis itulah yang paling menunjukkan minat mendengar ocehannya yang nyaris tanpa jeda itu.

"Omong-omong soal rencana untuk drama yang tadi," Neji berkata pada Sakura, ketika Naruto dan Hinata mulai membicarakan anak-anak panti asuhan, "aku baru ingat ada teater di kota yang mengadakan pertunjukan musikal _'Beauty and the Beast' _besok malam. Mungkin kau bisa menontonnya, sekalian mencari reverensi. Kebetulan, sebelum kemari aku sempat membeli tiketnya."

Senang bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari monolog panjang Naruto, Sakura menyambar topik itu dengan antusias. "Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali. Kami juga sudah membeli tiket untuk besok malam! Benar kan, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan," sahut Sasuke sinis. "_Kalian_ bisa pergi bersama-sama kalau _kalian _mau. Kalian bisa membicarakan drama dan sebagainya."

Neji tersenyum kalem padanya. "Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi aku mengerti kalau _kau _keberatan, Sasuke."

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan," balas Sasuke. Nada bicaranya tetap dingin, meskipun wajahnya sudah memerah. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam Neji yang hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah tenang.

"Pasti menyenangkan!" Sakura berseru keras menyela kedua cowok itu. "Kita bisa pergi beramai-ramai."

Sasuke menoleh memandang gadis di sebelahnya. Awalnya ia hendak membalas, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Menumpahkan kejengkelannya melihat keakraban Neji dan Sakura dengan membuat mereka berdua kesal kelihatannya memang menyenangkan, tetapi ketika melihat tatapan memohon Sakura, Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas.

"_Fine,_" bibirnya mengucap tanpa suara, namun itu cukup untuk membuat senyuman di wajah Sakura merekah—walaupun hanya sebuah senyum kecil.

"Eeeh—kalian ngobrol apa, sih?" serobot Naruto, ketika menyadari dua orang di sebelahnya mengobrol tanpa melibatkan dirinya. Mata birunya menatap penasaran pada Sakura dan Sasuke—dan Neji.

"Mereka berencana menonton pertunjukan musikal bersama-sama besok malam," jawab Sai. Rupanya sejak tadi diam-diam ia menyimak percakapan antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji. "Kau tahu kan, di tempat yang kita datangi tadi siang."

"Oh! Kau juga mau pergi ke sana, Neji?" Naruto menanyai Neji dengan antusias.

"Ya," Neji mengangguk. "Sebelum kemari, kami sempat ke sana untuk melihat apa mereka mengadakan pertunjukan dalam waktu dekat."

"K—Kak Neji sangat menyukai tempat itu. Setiap pergi ke Kiri, dia selalu ke sana," imbuh Hinata.

"Wah, asyik!" seru Naruto gembira. "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, besok kita akan pergi nonton teater beramai-ramai!"

_'Dia ini, seenaknya saja memutuskan,' _Sasuke membatin seraya melempar pandang kesal pada Naruto—yang sama sekali tak disadari oleh yang bersangkutan—sementara yang lain menggumamkan persetujuan. Kegembiraan kecil yang berlangsung di meja itu kemudian disela oleh kedatangan pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka.

.

.

Sementara itu di Konoha, band yang digawangi Ino dan teman-temannya baru saja menyelesaikan lagu mereka yang terakhir. Ucapan terima kasih dari Ino dan Sasame segera disambut oleh tepukan dan suitan riuh dari para penonton yang sebagian adalah teman-teman mereka di sekolah. Pertunjukan perdana musim panas band mereka sukses besar, itu tidak diragukan lagi. Dan seperti biasa, acara makan-makan sambil membicarakan pertunjukan selanjutnya sudah menunggu mereka.

Namun bagi Ino Yamanaka, itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting sekarang. Dari sisi panggung, gadis berambut pirang itu menjulurkan leher, sementara mata birunya nyalang menatap ke arah kerumunan penonton—tepatnya, ke arah di mana tadi Shino Aburame berada. Tetapi cowok itu tak ada di sana. Ino merasakan hatinya mencelos. Sedetik yang lalu ia yakin Shino masih ada di salah satu bangku di sana!

"Hei, Ino—kau mau ke mana? Kita mau pesan makanan nih!"

Terdengar suara Chouji memanggilnya ketika ia beranjak meninggalkan rombongan teman-temannya, tetapi Ino mengabaikannya. Saat berikutnya ia mendengar suara Shikamaru,

"Sudah, biarkan saja."

Ino berlari kecil menuju bangku tempat Shino berada beberapa saat yang lalu, sementara band selanjutnya sudah memainkan _intro. _Gadis itu menoleh ke segala arah, berharap melihat sosok cowok jangkung berkacamata itu di antara kerumunan penonton. Namun yang dicarinya tak tampak di mana pun. Hanya gelas yang sudah kosong yang tertinggal di mejanya.

"Maaf, kau melihat cowok yang tadi duduk di sini? Yang pakai kacamata hitam," tanya Ino pada salah seorang gadis yang duduk tepat di sebelah meja yang tadi diduduki Shino. Tapi tampaknya gadis itu pun tak tahu ke mana ia pergi, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar ada orang yang duduk di sana tadi. Meskipun sebal, Ino tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Shino memang punya bakat aneh yang membuat keberadaan dirinya tidak disadari oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kalau cowok yang pakai kacamata hitam, aku baru saja melihatnya keluar," beritahu seorang gadis pelayan yang baru saja datang untuk membereskan meja. Ia mengendikkan kepala ke arah pintu. "Mungkin dia belum jauh."

Senyum merekah di wajah Ino. Harapannya kembali muncul. "Trims!" ucapnya, sebelum bergegas menuju pintu.

Udara malam yang hangat segera menyambutnya begitu ia melangkah ke trotoar yang ramai. Suara dentum musik dari dalam _cafe _terblokir begitu pintu menutup, digantikan oleh suara riuh-rendah para pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang lewat. Ino menoleh ke kanan-kiri jalan, berharap Shino belum terlalu jauh seperti yang dikatakan pelayan tadi. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok jangkung berambut gelap tebal yang dikenalinya tengah berjalan menuju halte di ujung blok.

"Shino ..." Nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya dalam bisikan pelan. Ino merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar, sama seperti saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang di dalam tadi, ketika ia mulai melangkah, berlari-lari kecil melewati para pejalan kaki untuk menghampiri sang pemilik nama. "Shino!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shino menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ino berhenti di hadapannya, sedikit terengah. Sejenak mereka hanya bertatapan sementara Ino mengatur napas.

"H—Hai," Ino lah yang pertama kali membuka suara. Wajahnya merona. _Mengapa suaranya harus bergetar sekarang? Mengapa?!_

Shino tak langsung menjawab. Ketiadaan emosi di wajahnya sedikit membuat Ino kesal. Ditambah lensa gelap yang menutupi kedua matanya membuat gadis itu tak dapat menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Shino saat itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu," ujar Shino akhirnya, "kau bisa sakit."

Ino menunduk memandangi pakaiannya—kostum panggungnya—kaus hitam ketat tanpa lengan yang dipadu _hot pants _yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya, dan _boots _setinggi betis. Ia meninggalkan jaketnya di _cafe._ Sejenak gadis itu bingung harus menanggapi apa atas komentar Shino, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

"Tadi aku melihatmu datang," kata Ino memulai.

"Ya," Shino menyahut.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Ino merutuk dalam hati. Ini sama sekali tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya jika ia bertemu dengan Shino, menguap lenyap entah ke mana.

"Shiho memberitahuku _keadaanmu,_" ujar Shino kemudian, memecah keheningan canggung di antara mereka, "dia bilang, kondisimu tidak terlalu baik. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengecek sendiri."

"Aku sehat-sehat saja," sahut Ino cepat. Dan detik berikutnya ia baru menyadari Shino sama sekali tidak sedang membicarakan kesehatannya.

Shino memandangnya beberapa saat, lalu memberinya anggukan kecil. "Aku bisa melihatnya."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Gadis itu menunduk. Kedua tangannya saling memainkan kuku. Selang beberapa lama, ia menghela napas dan kembali menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. "Dengar, aku ingin minta maaf padamu soal kejadian di KCP kemarin. Waktu itu sikapku memang kelewatan."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Jawaban Shino yang tegas dan tanpa ragu seharusnya bisa membuatnya merasa lega. Tetapi yang dirasakannya justru sebaliknya. Ino semakin bingung dengan sikap cowok di depannya itu.

"T—Tapi kau tidak pernah datang—"

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah menyukai kehadiranku? Aku tidak semasokis itu sehingga memaksakan diriku pada orang yang membenciku."

Kata-kata Shino membuat gadis itu tersentak. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakannya tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi entah mengapa mendengarnya diucapkan dengan begitu lugas membuat hati Ino terasa seperti dicubit. "B—bukannya begitu," ia cepat-cepat membantah. "Aku bukannya tidak menyukaimu—dan aku jelas tidak membencimu. Hanya saja ..." Ino memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan gelisah sementara memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, "... hanya saja situasinya sudah berubah."

Gadis itu mendongak menatap Shino lurus-lurus, berharap cowok itu bisa memahami maksud perkataannya. Ketika Shino tak kunjung menanggapi, gadis itu lantas melanjutkan, "aku senang kau datang malam ini, Shino."

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu karena masih merasa tidak enak padaku, kau tak perlu melakukannya. Sudah kukatakan aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Ino terdiam. Entah cowok itu memang tidak memahami maksudnya atau ia hanya berpura-pura supaya Ino menyingkir dari hadapannya. Shino mungkin telah memaafkannya, tetapi cowok itu jelas belum melupakan apa yang telah Ino lakukan padanya tempo hari. Dan sekarang ia ingin balas dendam atau bagaimana?

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali ke dalam," Shino berkata datar, "teman-temanmu akan bertanya-tanya kemana kau pergi."

Shino baru saja hendak melangkah pergi ketika Ino tiba-tiba memegangi lengannya untuk menahannya. Ia kembali menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata putus asa. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Ino yang seperti itu. Selama ini Ino yang dikenalnya adalah gadis populer yang dipenuhi dengan kebanggaan terhadap dirinya sendiri, tak pernah membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di hadapan laki-laki—mungkin pernah, tapi Shino tak pernah mau atau ingin tahu tentang hal itu—alasan yang membuatnya selama ini diam-diam mengagumi gadis itu, selain karena ia sangat cantik. Tapi sekarang tampaknya keadaannya berbeda.

_"... situasinya sudah berubah," _ujarnya tadi.

Shino bukanlah laki-laki bodoh yang sama sekali tidak mengerti makna yang _mungkin _tersirat dari kata-kata itu. Tetapi ia juga sudah mendapat pelajaran untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak jika berhubungan dengan gadis populer yang arogan seperti Ino. Ia tak ingin terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya di lubang yang sama.

"Apa sekarang kau begitu membenciku?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu beri aku kesempatan." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Ino tanpa ia benar-benar memikirkannya. Dan ketika ia tersadar, wajahnya bersemu merah. Meski begitu, ia tahu bahwa memang itulah yang diinginkannya dari Shino sekarang—sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat. "_Please?_"

Shino tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tampak mempertimbangkan permintaan gadis di depannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "kalau memang itu yang kauinginkan."

Senyum merekah di wajah Ino. Harapannya yang sempat meredup kembali timbul.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mentraktir kami," ucap Sakura pada Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik di toilet Pondok Udang. "Sebenarnya kalian tidak perlu repot-repot begini. Kami jadi tidak enak."

Seraya tersenyum pada temannya itu, Hinata berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. "T—Tidak usah sungkan. Anggap saja sebagai perayaan untuk pertemuan kita."

"Yeah. Hahaha," Sakura tertawa canggung, seraya memandang Hinata dari cermin besar di hadapan mereka. Walaupun Hinata berkata seperti itu, ia masih merasa tidak enak hati. Masalahnya, meski harga makanan di sana tak semahal restoran di pusat kota Kiri, tapi tadi Naruto makan banyak sekali. Dan Sasuke juga tidak lebih baik. Cowok itu terus saja menunjukkan sikap yang tak bersahabat pada Neji—yang notabene membayari makanan mereka. _Dasar tak tahu terima kasih! _"Oh, ya. Selama di Kiri, kalian tinggal di mana?"

"Di hotel," sahut Hinata, "_Moon Palace,"_ tambahnya.

Sakura ingat hotel itu. Inari pernah menunjukkan padanya saat mereka berkeliling Kiri beberapa hari lalu. Terletak di salah satu distrik paling ramai di Kiri, hotel itu tidak tampak terlalu mencolok. Bangunannya sederhana, dengan jendela-jendela kaca yang tinggi dan pintu kaca yang selalu dijaga oleh seorang petugas hotel berseragam. Sakura mengingatnya dengan baik karena Sasuke bilang hotel itu milik orang Konoha.

"Kata Sasuke, hotel itu punya orang Konoha," Sakura menyeletuk.

"Um ..." Hinata tampak malu-malu, "sebenarnya hotel itu milik keluargaku."

Sesaat, Sakura hanya bisa tercengang. Yang ia tahu, _Hyuuga Group, _perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga, yang juga tempat ayah Ino bekerja, adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti. Mereka memiliki _real estate, _kompleks apartemen dan hotel di Konoha. Sakura tidak tahu mereka ternyata membuka hotel di Kiri juga. Dan itu juga penjelasan paling masuk akal mengapa Sasuke tahu tentang hotel itu. Keluarga mereka kan saling mengenal.

"Oh ..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sentakan kecil rasa iri saat memikirkan keluarga Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling mengenal. Namun gadis itu buru-buru menepis pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya. _Memangnya kenapa kalau keluarga mereka saling kenal?_

"Hei, Hinata," celetuk Sakura kemudian setelah ia selesai mencuci tangan dan mengambil selembar tisu dari dispenser yang digantung di samping wastafel. Sebuah ide baru saja melintas di benaknya. "Aku baru saja berpikir ..." gadis itu berhenti sejenak, ragu. Sementara Hinata menatapnya, menunggunya melanjutkan. "Um ... aku tidak tahu apakah menyukai ini atau tidak, tapi mumpung kita di sini—maksudku, di Kiri—bagaimana kalau kau menginap di tempatku? Maksudku, _sleepover._"

"_Sleepover_?" Kedua alis Hinata naik. Matanya melebar.

Sakura mengangguk. "Hu-um ... Kita bisa melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan, main _games, _menonton film atau mengobrol segala macam sampai larut. Aku sering melakukannya dengan Ino di Konoha. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksa," tambahnya buru-buru, melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Adik sepupu Neji itu terdiam menatap Sakura selama beberapa saat, sebelum bertanya malu-malu, "m—maksudmu dengan Naruto dan yang lain juga?"

"Yeah ... ah, tapi tentu saja kita tidak akan tidur bersama-sama dengan mereka. Kita tidur di kamarku yang terpisah. Kamarku area bebas cowok, jadi kau tenang saja."

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud pertanyaannya, tapi ya sudahlah ... "Um ... tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya—_sleepover—_sebelumnya. Ayahku tidak pernah mengizinkan."

Sakura menghela napas kecewa. Padahal ia ingin sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang teman sesama perempuan yang bisa diajak bicara segala macam tanpa merasa canggung. Maksudnya, ia mana bisa membicarakan soal mode pakaian terbaru, ber-_fangirling_ aktor atau penyanyi tampan, atau mencoba cat kuku baru yang kemarin dibelinya saat berjalan-jalan dengan Sasuke, Sai, atau Naruto, kan? _Haah ... _kalau saja Ino mau ikut berliburan di Kiri saat ia mengajaknya dulu.

"Jadi tidak bisa, ya?"

Melihat kekecewaan di wajah temannya, Hinata buru-buru berkata, "aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Kak Tokuma dan Kak Neji. Mungkin mereka mau mengizinkanku pergi. Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Baiklah!" Gadis itu menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita cepat. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu."

Mengangguk, Hinata cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara cuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya dengan tisu. Bersama-sama, kedua gadis itu meninggalkan toilet untuk kemudian bergabung dengan yang lain yang—benar saja—sudah menunggu mereka di pintu depan pondok.

"Kalian lama sekali," Hanabi memprotes. Ekspresinya tak sabar.

"I—iya, iya, maaf ..." Hinata berkata pada adiknya.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang terakhir kali atas traktiran makan malam, mereka berpisah jalan. Keluarga Hyuuga akan kembali ke hotel dengan menggunakan mobil milik Tokuma yang diparkir di sana—sebelumnya, ia, Hinata, Naruto dan Sai pergi ke pondok menggunakan mobil itu dari pantai tempat mereka bertemu—sementara empat sekawan kita akan berjalan kaki ke pantai untuk mengambil sepeda mereka.

Selama perjalanan berjalan kaki itu, Naruto yang masih tampak senang terus mengoceh tentang betapa baiknya Tokuma dan Neji, juga betapa miripnya mereka berdua, seperti kakak beradik sungguhan. Mendengar pujian menggebu-gebu yang ditujukan pada rivalnya tersebut tentu saja membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. _Bisa-bisanya Naruto itu. Apa dia tidak ingat Neji pernah membuat Sakura menangis? _ Sasuke terus saja merutuk dalam hati.

Sementara Sakura tampaknya punya pendapat berbeda. Ia yang semenjak di Pondok tadi kerap memerhatikan Naruto—betapa wajahnya berbinar-binar padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja tercebur ke kolam hiu dan ponselnya mati—mengira alasan keriangannya bukan hanya karena senang ditraktir Neji dan Tokuma makan _seafood, _melainkan karena _hal lain. _Yah, memangnya siapa yang tadi paling sering diajaknya bicara?

Sai? Cowok itu terlalu asyik berkirim _email _dengan pacarnya di Konoha sehingga tidak terlalu mendengarkan.

.

.

Yamato sudah pulang setelah kerja paruh waktunya di Restoran Akatsuki ketika Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai akhirnya tiba di rumah. Ia sempat khawatir karena empat remaja itu pulang lebih larut dari biasanya—yah, sebenarnya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Sakura, karena gadis itu adalah tanggung jawabnya selama mereka tinggal di Kiri.

"Lain kali beritahu aku kalau kalian pulang sampai malam," katanya pada Sakura sementara tiga yang lain bergedebukan ke atas.

"Iya, maaf," Sakura memberinya cengiran menyesal sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "tadi kami bertemu teman di pantai, jadi lupa waktu."

Yamato menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Kelihatannya kau capek. Istirahat sana," ujarnya, menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, sebelum berbalik menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua—di mana ia menemukan Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto bersuit di ruang televisi untuk menentukan siapa yang mendapat giliran menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu.

"Aaargh! Kenapa aku selalu saja kalah setiap kali suit dengan kalian?!" protes Naruto seraya jarinya menuding kedua sahabatnya.

"Karena kau idiot," Sasuke menggerutu. Ia lalu menghenyakkan diri di sofa di depan televisi, meraih _remote _dan menyalakannya. Sementara Sai yang mendapat giliran pertama, langsung pergi mengambil handuk.

Naruto memelototinya. "Heh! Enak saja kau mengataiku idiot!" tukasnya, menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa sebelah Sasuke, kemudian dengan seenaknya merebut _remote _dari tangannya untuk mengganti saluran_. _

Sasuke yang biasanya pasti akan memrotes—atau setidaknya, mengumpat—namun kali ini ia sama sekali tak bereaksi. Ia hanya menghela napas berat dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, memandangi layar televisi dengan cemberut. Menyadari sikap sahabatnya yang tak biasa, Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, eh, Sasuke? Tampangmu itu sangat tidak enak dilihat, tahu."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi, ia membalas, "bukankah kau sedang tidak bicara padaku? Lanjutkan saja. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

Mendengar tanggapan dingin Sasuke, Naruto mencibirnya. "Jadi kau lebih senang aku marah padamu terus-terusan, eh?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tanpa benar-benar berpikir—ia bahkan tidak benar-benar menyimak apa yang Naruto katakan. Pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain saat itu. Setidaknya sampai ia merasakan Naruto menendang kakinya. Ia menoleh, memelototi Naruto. "APA?!" bentaknya.

"Kau ini keterlaluan sekali," Naruto menukas. "Aku tahu kau masih merasa bersalah karena nyaris membuatku jadi mangsa hiu dan merusak ponselku, tapi kau kan tidak perlu bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak marah lagi padamu, kalau itu yang kauinginkan!"

"Siapa yang bersikap kekanakan?" Sasuke mendadak panas. _Seenaknya saja dia bicara!_

"Kau! Siapa lagi?"

Sasuke mendengus sinis. "Jadi kaupikir aku merajukhanya gara-gara kau tidak bicara padaku, begitu?"

"Eh—" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, mengerjap bingung, "memangnya tidak?"

"Tch! Memangnya berapa umurku? Lima tahun?"

Naruto terkekeh bodoh, seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hehe ... baguslah kalau tidak. Eh—tapi kenapa?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas keras. "Jangan pedulikan aku," tukasnya, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke televisi, bertekad mengabaikan Naruto.

Tetapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau menyerah dan tidak berusaha mengorek lebih jauh. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, dan Naruto tidak bisa tidak peduli padanya. "Jangan begitu. Kita kan teman. Mana bisa aku—" Ia mendadak berhenti. Mata birunya melebar seakan baru saja teringat sesuatu._ Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai tidak menyadarinya sebelum ini?_ "Tunggu dulu. Apa kau begini gara-gara Neji dan Sakura?"

"..."

Melihat tak adanya tanggapan dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa memang _itulah _sebabnya. Namun alih-alih menunjukkan sikap berempati, Naruto malah meledak tertawa. "Astaga. Ternyata _itu_! Hahaha ..."

Sasuke membelalak padanya, tersinggung. "Diam! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," desisnya.

"Pftt—s-sori." Naruto susah payah menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya sampai memerah. "Ternyata Sasuke sedang merajuk gara-gara cemburu pada Neji! Astaga ..." Naruto nyengir lebar.

Sasuke menyambar bantal duduk dari sofa dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto kuat-kuat. "Sekali lagi kau mengataiku merajuk—"

"Apa?" sela Naruto, menangkap bantal duduk yang dilemparkan Sasuke. Cengirannya sama sekali tak memudar. "Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau me-ra-juk, cemburu karena melihat Sakura akrab dengan Neji! Ha! Tak ada gunanya menyangkal. Sudah jelas begitu!" Jarinya menuding Sasuke penuh kemenangan, lalu kembali tergelak.

Mendengar kebenaran yang sedari tadi disangkalnya mati-matian itu diucapkan dengan begitu gamblang di depan wajahnya membuat Sasuke kesal sekaligus malu. Ia bahkan tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang kemudian muncul di kedua pipinya dan menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Untungnya saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua—Sai sedang di kamar mandi, Yamato sudah masuk ke kamarnya, sementara Haku tak terlihat di mana pun—Jika tidak, situasinya pasti semakin memalukan.

Namun alih-alih membalas kata-kata Naruto dengan sengit, Sasuke memilih tidak membalas. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal tabiat Naruto yang tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuatnya kesal. Meladeninya hanya akan membuat sahabatnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi menggodanya.

"Tapi kalau kau mau mendengar pendapatku, Sasuke, kurasa kecemburuanmu itu sama sekali tidak beralasan," kata Naruto kemudian, setelah ia berhenti nyengir seperti orang tolol. "Kita berdua tahu tidak ada apa-apa antara Sakura dan Neji."

Sasuke enggan mengakuinya, tetapi kata-kata Naruto ada benarnya. Ia tahu memang tak ada apa-apa antara Sakura dan Neji, namun ia belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan kejadian yang dulu. Dan sejujurnya itu amat mengganggunya. Bagaimana jika Sakura ternyata masih menyimpan harapan dan sejarah kembali berulang?

"Biar kutebak, kau masih belum bisa melupakan yang dulu-dulu itu, kan?" celetuk Naruto, tepat seperti yang dipikirkan Sasuke. "Iya sih, Neji itu cowok pertama yang pernah benar-benar Sakura sukai, bla bla bla. Tapi itu kan masa lalu. Kalau kau memerhatikan Sakura, kau pasti tahu bagaimana dia berusaha keras melupakan Neji. Dan menurutku dia berhasil. Kaulihat tadi, kan, bagaimana mereka saling berinteraksi? Kalau Sakura masih menyukai Neji, pasti akan terlihat. Tetapi aku sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tandanya."

Kerutan sama muncul di antara kedua alis Sasuke sementara ia memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak sedikit bingung itu, Naruto terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kau tidak memerhatikannya karena kau terlalu sibuk bersungut-sungut sendiri."

"Aku tidak bersungut-sungut," bantah Sasuke dalam gerutuan rendah sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan seulas senyum simpul di bibirnya. Sasuke yang keras kepala, sama sekali tidak berubah. Sulit membuatnya mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Harus dengan desakan sampai benar-benar membuatnya terpojok, barulah Sasuke mau mengaku—sama seperti saat Naruto mendesaknya mengakui rasa sukanya pada Sakura dulu.

"Baiklah," desah Naruto, mengalah. Seharian ini ia sudah cukup ribut-ribut dengan Sasuke, sekarang ia sudah kehilangan minat untuk keributan yang lain. Mungkin lain kali saja kalau tenaganya masih seratus persen. Sekarang ia sudah lelah. "Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Sasuke. Sakura itu memang terkadang emosional, suka terbawa perasaan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak boo—" ucapannya terpotong oleh kuap lebar, "—bodoh. Ya ampun, aku lelah sekali."

Naruto lalu meletakkan _remote _televisi ke atas meja dan beranjak. "Aku mau tidur-tiduran sebentar di dalam. Kalau kau sudah selesai, beritahu aku, ya? Oh, ya—" ia meraih sebotol minuman dari kantung belanjaan Sasuke yang diletakkan di atas meja, melambaikannya di udara, "—trims minumannya."

Naruto baru saja mencapai pintu kamar ketika langkahnya mendadak berhenti, dan ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa. Cengiran jahil yang menjadi ciri khasnya menghiasi wajah _tan _cowok pirang itu. "Ah, satu lagi, Sas-ke," ujarnya. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke refleks menoleh pada temannya itu. "Kalau kau mau mendengarkan nasihatku, dari pada kau membuang-buang waktu bersungut-sungut mencemburui Neji, bagaimana kalau kau melakukan _sesuatu_ untuk Sakura? Menurutku itu jauh lebih baik. Siapa tahu, kalau kau beruntung itu bisa membuatnya sedikit _melirikmu._"

"Tch! Berisik," Sasuke menukas galak, kendati ia tak terlalu yakin apakah ia merasa kesal atau justru sebaliknya mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Tidur sana!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke termangu sendirian di depan televisi yang masih menyala, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Sai sedang duduk bersila di lantai dengan _netbook_ terbuka di depannya, ketika Sasuke kembali ke kamar setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Entah apa yang tengah dikerjakannya, Sai begitu serius sampai-sampai tak menyadari Sasuke sudah ada di sana sampai temannya itu memanggilnya,

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sai mendongak, melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke sebelum kembali menunduk memandang layar _netbook_. "Mengerjakan tugas," sahutnya.

"Tugas?" Sasuke menatapnya bingung, karena setahunya mereka tak mendapatkan tugas apa pun sepanjang musim panas.

"Shino menyuruh anak-anak jurnal membuat artikel atau dokumentasi selama musim panas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam rubrik liburan majalah sekolah edisi pertama semester depan," jelas Sai.

Sepertinya julukan klub tersibuk yang disematkan pada klub jurnal memang tepat. Bahkan sepanjang liburan musim panas pun mereka masih harus bekerja.

"Sepertinya memusingkan," komentar Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ini cukup menyenangkan," bantah Sai, seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa.

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Hn."

Perhatian Sasuke kemudian teralih pada sesosok makhluk pirang yang terkapar di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam. Sebelah kakinya menggantung di sisi tempat tidur. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke menghela napas keras. "Ck. Dasar."

Ia lantas menghampiri tempat tidur yang tak terlalu besar itu, mengguncang bahu Naruto yang tertidur pulas. "Bangun. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Nng ..." Naruto menggerutu tak jelas. Wajahnya berkerut tak senang, tapi ia sama sekali tak terbangun.

"Oi, Naruto."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mencoba membangunkannya. Kali ini Naruto merespon dengan menepis tangan Sasuke dan berguling ke arah lain.

"Lima menit lagi, Pap ..."

"Ck. Dasar bodoh," dengus Sasuke, yang langsung dijawab dengan suara dengkuran yang semakin keras.

"Kelihatannya dia benar-benar lelah," Sai terkekeh, ikut menoleh ke arah Naruto, "sejak aku selesai tadi, dia sudah _tewas_ seperti itu."

Sasuke mendengus, berkacak pinggang. Sudut-sudur bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai kecil mengawasi Naruto yang kembali berguling, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman—tapi malah berakhir sebelah tangannya, tidak hanya kaki, ikut menggantung dengan tidak elitnya di sisi tempat tidur. Bergeser sedikit lagi saja, ia pasti langsung jatuh terguling.

"Ck. Idiot."

Menggerutu sendiri, Sasuke menaikkan kaki Naruto ke tempat tidur, lalu menggulingkannya sampai tubuh sahabatnya itu berpindah ke posisi yang lebih aman di tengah tempat tidur. Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto mengeluarkan suara seperti kekehan samar seraya tangannya menggaruk di bawah kausnya yang tersingkap sebelum kembali mendengkur.

"Apa?" sembur Sasuke saat mendengar Sai terkekeh di belakangnya.

"Tidak," sahut Sai, tersenyum geli, "aku hanya berpikir kau _manis_ sekali."

Sasuke mencibirnya. "Jadi kau lebih suka membiarkannya terjatuh menimpamu kalau aku biarkan posisinya seperti tadi, eh?"

"Menimpa_mu_," koreksi Sai kalem. "Kau yang tidur di dekat ranjang, bukan aku."

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya. Rasanya pembicaraan ini akan semakin konyol dan tidak jelas jika dilanjutkan. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya mendesah lelah, dan beranjak untuk mengambil kasur lipat di dekat lemari.

"Minggir."

Sai mengangkat _netbook_nya, menyingkir dari tempatnya supaya Sasuke bisa menggelar kasur lipat. Selesai, Sai menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur dengan _netbook_ di pangkuan, sementara Sasuke mengambil bantal untuk dirinya sendiri dan bersiap tidur. Namun sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sekilas ketika ia mengerling ke arah layar _netbook_ Sai, ia melihat gambar seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tertawa dengan latar belakang pantai di senja hari.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri menyeletuk. Bantalnya terlupakan.

"Apa?" Sai menoleh, dan ketika ia menyadari arah tatapan Sasuke, senyumnya mengembang. "Oh, ini. Foto Sakura tadi sore. Bagus, ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Kau memasukkan foto Sakura untuk tugas jurnal?"

Menyadari nada sinis dalam suara sahabatnya, Sai terkekeh kecil. "Aku hanya sedang memilih foto-foto yang bagus. Jangan panas dulu. Kau mau lihat? Aku baru saja memindahkan foto-foto hari ini dari kameraku."

Sai tak perlu lama-lama menunggu jawaban, karena saat berikutnya Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Walaupun nyaris tak pernah berkomentar, Sai tahu sahabatnya itu selalu tertarik pada karya fotografinya. Tak jarang Sasuke juga menyimpan beberapa yang ia sukai untuk dirinya sendiri—seperti foto siluet dirinya yang sedang berdiri di tepi jembatan saat mereka melihat _sunset _di sana dua hari lalu, yang sekarang menjadi _wallpaper _ponselnya.

Sesekali Sai menjelaskan kapan atau di mana ia mengambil foto-foto itu. Ia memang memiliki kebiasaan memotret diam-diam saat teman-temannya tidak tahu, sehingga seringkali menangkap momen-momen yang tak biasa menjadi objek foto—seperti Naruto yang mengupil saat mereka menonton televisi pagi ini, Sasuke yang sedang ganti baju, Sakura membungkuk di depan kulkas—Atau foto-foto iseng seperti foto semangka yang baru dipotong, mangkuk ramen yang sudah habis dimakan, kaki berkulit pucat yang nangkring di atas meja, jendela, tumpukan tas di kamar, keranjang cucian, _close up _wajahnya sendiri dan banyak lagi.

Akan tetapi yang benar-benar menarik minat Sasuke adalah foto-foto saat mereka di luar: Naruto dan Sakura yang berboncengan naik sepeda, para pejalan kaki, bagian depan teater tempat mereka membeli tiket tadi siang, foto-foto mereka di penangkaran hiu, di pantai, hingga yang terakhir saat mereka berada di Pondok Udang. Dan dari sederet foto-foto yang diperlihatkan Sai padanya, Sasuke kemudian menyadari kawannya itu lebih sering memotret Sakura dibandingkan ia atau Naruto.

"Untuk seseorang yang selalu menganggap Sakura tidak cantik, kau terlalu sering memotretnya."

"Ternyata kau menyadarinya juga, ya?" Sai tertawa kecil. "Walaupun wajah Sakura tidak begitu cantik, tetapi dia punya mata yang sangat indah dan ekspresif. Lagipula, orang yang memiliki mata hijau seperti Sakura itu tidak terlalu banyak di negeri ini. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya terlihat menarik." Sai menoleh memandang Sasuke, memberinya senyum penuh arti. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sakura sama sekali bukan tipeku."

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa aku terlihat khawatir?"

"Ya," jawab Sai polos. "Kau hampir selalu terlihat was-was setiap kali Sakura akrab dengan laki-laki. Kakaknya Suigetsu, Deidara, Neji apa lagi."

"Rupanya kau lebih tajam dari Naruto, eh?" komentar Sasuke sinis.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," Sai menanggapi dengan senyum ringan, "kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan sekhawatir itu."

Sasuke tampak tak senang. _Mudah saja ia bilang begitu. _"Satu lagi kesamaan antara kau dan Naruto. Bicara memang lebih gampang dibandingkan merasakannya sendiri."

"Benar," sahut Sai, mengangguk setuju, "tapi setidaknya dengan bicara, kami sudah melakukan sesuatu untukmu sebagai teman. Benar, kan? Dan—ah! Ada satu lagi yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu, Sasuke."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya, Sai sudah berpaling menatap layar _netbook_nya dan mulai mencari-cari.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyadarinya atau tidak, Sasuke. Tapi hari ini aku menemukan _sesuatu _yang menarik," Sai berkata dengan nada berpuas diri.

Sasuke mengernyit. "_Sesuatu _apa? Bicara yang jelas!"

"Tunggu sebentar ..." ucap Sai lambat-lambat, sebelum kemudian ia berseru puas, "nah! Ini dia—" Ia menggeser posisi _netbook_nya supaya Sasuke bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Itu adalah salah satu foto yang diambil saat mereka berada di Pondok Udang—satu dari sekian banyak foto yang diambil Sai diam-diam. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura di sana—juga Naruto yang terfoto bahunya saja—bersama sepiring kepiting bakar di depan mereka. Wajah Sasuke tampak berkeriut penuh konsentrasi sementara tangannya mencengkeram salah satu capit kepiting yang besar. Foto itu pasti diambil saat ia sedang berusaha mematahkan kaki kepiting itu untuk Sakura. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Sasuke, melainkan gadis bermata hijau di sampingnya. Alih-alih memandang ke arah si kepiting malang, gadis itu menatap ke arahnya. Tatapannya lembut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

Sasuke merasakan organ-organnya seakan menggeliat di dalam tubuhnya hanya dengan melihat foto itu. Meski begitu, ia berusaha terlihat tak terlalu terpengaruh.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan foto ini?" tanyanya, memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Sai mengerling Sasuke. "Masih pura-pura tidak sadar," kekehnya. Sasuke merasakan wajahnya menghangat. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Kali ini Sai memperlihatkan foto Sasuke yang tengah memandang entah ke mana dengan wajah cemberut. Sementara di sampingnya, Sakura yang sedang menyeruput minuman sedang melirik ke arahnya. Foto berikutnya, Sakura menempelkan gelas minuman dingin itu ke pipi Sasuke. Ekspresi cowok itu kaget, matanya melebar. Foto selanjutnya menampilkan Sakura yang tertawa sampai kedua matanya terpejam, dengan Sasuke melotot ke arahnya. Sampai akhirnya di foto terakhir di deretan itu yang membuat Sasuke nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kepala Sakura terdongak ke belakang sementara gadis itu tertawa, sehingga kepalanya terhalang kepala Sasuke. Siapa pun yang melihat foto itu hampir dipastikan akan salah paham dengan posisi mereka—juga posisi Sai saat mengambil gambar. Di situ terlihat seolah-olah mereka sedang berciuman. Padahal tidak.

"Apa-apaan foto itu?!"

Menatap Sasuke yang kini merah padam, Sai menyahut geli, "kenapa? Menurutku ini lucu. Bayangkan reaksi anak-anak kalau aku meng unggahnya di jejaring sosial—"

"Awas saja kalau kau berani," tukas Sasuke penuh ancaman.

"Aku hanya bergurau, Sasuke," kekeh Sai, "gadis-gadis penggemarmu itu ganas. Sakura dalam bahaya besar kalau mereka sampai melihat ini."

Sasuke bersungut-sungut. Meski begitu, ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu, dan diam-diam kecewa ketika Sai memindahkannya untuk melihat foto-foto lain.

"Dan yang ini saudaranya Neji yang ambil."

Mereka akhirnya mencapai foto terakhir di Pondok Udang. Semua orang ada di sana kecuali Tokuma Hyuuga, merapat ke tengah meja, dan semuanya tersenyum ke arah kamera. Semuanya, kecuali Sasuke yang memasang tampang bosan. Semula Sasuke sama sekali tidak memerhatikan, tetapi kemudian ia melihat lengan Sakura setengah merangkul lengannya sambil menunjuk ke arah kamera, seakan mengajaknya untuk ikut tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah mengapa hatinya mendadak dipenuhi perasaan bersalah yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Kemudian ia mendengar Sai menghela napas.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Sakura," ujarnya, "padahal kelihatannya saat di pondok tadi dia ingin sekali lebih banyak berinteraksi denganmu, tapi kau malah tak mengacuhkannya."

"Tahu dari mana? Bukannya tadi dia sangat menikmati berinteraksi dengan Neji?"

Sai menoleh memandang Sasuke tajam. "Aku duduk tepat di depan kalian, dan aku cukup sering memergokinya sedang menatapmu. Dan kau juga memerhatikan setiap kali dia bicara dengan Neji, dia juga berusaha melibatkanmu. Tapi reaksimu selalu sinis. Sikapmu itu tanpa kausadari sudah memojokkan Sakura."

Sasuke berpaling dari Sai, menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari seraya menghela napas berat. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura padamu sekarang ini. Tapi kalau saja dia sudah balas menyukaimu, bisa saja sikapmu tadi malah membuatnya berubah pikiran. Aku pernah membaca di buku, perempuan pada umumnya tidak terlalu menyukai laki-laki yang terlalu posesif. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, seharusnya kau berusaha memenangkan hatinya, bukannya sebaliknya."

Persis seperti yang dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya, dan Sasuke tahu kedua sahabatnya itu benar. Tampaknya mereka memang memahami situasinya jauh baik dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, Sasuke akhirnya hanya berkata, "sudah malam. Aku mau tidur."

Sasuke lantas merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lipat, berbaring miring memunggungi Sai. Sasuke tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri ketika ia mendengar Sai kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimana dengan ponsel Naruto? Kau sudah punya rencana?"

"Hn. Aku sudah tanya Yamato. Katanya dia tahu tempat _servis_ ponsel di dekat sini. Besok pagi dia akan menunjukkan tempatnya."

"Oh. Baguslah."

"Apa tadi kakakku menelepon?" tanya Sasuke setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"Tidak."

"Begitu ..." Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. "Kalau sudah selesai, matikan lampunya."

"Aah."

.

.

Sasuke terbangun keesokan paginya dengan tubuh terasa letih. Semalaman tidurnya sama sekali tak nyenyak. Bisa dibilang ia nyaris tak tidur. Bahkan jauh setelah Sai mematikan lampu dan pergi tidur, ia masih terjaga. Dan ketika akhirnya ia berhasil tertidur, tak sampai satu jam ia sudah terbangun, terusik oleh mimpi buruk yang melibatkan Sakura yang memberitahunya ia sudah bertunangan dengan Neji Hyuuga.

"Sial," Sasuke mengumpat pelan, seraya memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. Kurang tidur, ditambah pengapnya udara kamar, membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, menunggu kesadarannya benar-benar terkumpul, sebelum memandang berkeliling kamar yang berukuran tak terlalu luas itu. Baik Sai maupun Naruto masih terlelap. Suara napas mereka yang teratur memenuhi kamar, ditingkahi suara samar orang-orang dari luar.

Sasuke lalu beranjak untuk membuka jendela, membiarkan udara pagi yang sejuk memasuki kamar. Rupanya langit di luar sudah mulai terang, walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Meski begitu, geliat kehidupan di Kiri sudah mulai terasa. Jendela-jendela sudah mulai dibuka dan orang-orang keluar dari rumah mereka untuk berangkat bekerja atau sekedar menyapu halaman. Suara sapaan riang terdengar di sana-sini.

Sayangnya suasana ceria di pagi hari itu tak lantas menular pada Sasuke. Kalau bisa, ingin sekali rasanya ia kembali meringkuk di kasur yang nyaman, namun Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya saat teringat pagi ini ia ada janji dengan Yamato. Maka dengan berat hati Sasuke menyeret langkahnya meninggalkan kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Haku riang. Ia sudah duduk di meja makan, menyesap kopi sambil membaca diktat.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tak bersemangat.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Yamato yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor menoleh. Aroma sedap daging goreng memenuhi udara. "Mau sarapan?"

"Hn."

"Anak itu kelihatannya sedang tidak bersemangat," komentar Haku seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin menatap pintu kamar mandi tempat Sasuke baru saja menghilang.

"Aah," gumam Yamato, kembali pada kegiatannya semula membuat sarapan. "Sepertinya kemarin bukan hari yang baik untuknya. Hei, Haku, bisa tolong keluarkan rotinya dari _toaster_?"

Selesai sarapan, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap. Ia sedang memasukkan ponsel Naruto dan dompet ke saku jinsnya ketika Sai menggeliat bangun. Cowok berkulit pucat itu mengerjap. Dahinya berkerut memandang Sasuke yang sudah rapi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Ke tempat _servis _ponsel."

Sai hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, membuat rambut hitamnya yang sudah mencuat ke mana-mana semakin awut-awutan. Sementara itu, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke bergegas keluar. Yamato sudah menunggunya di tangga bersama Haku. Dari seragamyang mereka kenakan, sepertinya mereka akan langsung ke kampus selepas mengantar Sasuke.

"Tempatnya mungkin akan buka agak siang," beritahu Yamato sementara mereka menuruni tangga, melewati bordes sempit. "Kau mungkin harus menunggu sebentar. Tidak apa?"

"Hn." Sasuke menghela napas. Yamato sudah mengatakannya juga semalam. Ia hanya bisa menunjukkan tempatnya sebelum pergi ke kampus. Jadwalnya yang padat—padahal saat itu sedang musim panas—membuatnya tak memungkinkan mengantar Sasuke di waktu lain. "Kebetulan aku juga sedang butuh menghirup udara segar."

"Yah, kelihatannya memang begitu," komentar Yamato sembari tersenyum.

Ketiganya hampir mencapai pintu depan ketika pintu tersebut mengayun terbuka dan dua orang wanita melangkah masuk. Yang pertama adalah sang nyonya rumah, Tsunami. Tampaknya ia baru saja selesai membersihkan halaman depan jika dilihat dari sapu yang ia bawa. Mengikuti di belakangnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura. Tsunami menyapa mereka hangat dan berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum permisi ke belakang untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Jadi ... jangan bilang kau keluyuran sendirian _lagi_," kata Yamato pada Sakura, berpura-pura galak.

"Aku tidak _keluyuran,_ kok," gadis itu memrotes, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yamato. "Cuma pergi ke jembatan sebentar, dan ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli. Lihat." Sakura menunjukkan kantung plastik di tangannya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Matanya kemudian terarah pada Sasuke yang sedikit tersembunyi di belakang Yamato. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Eh—Sasuke? Mau pergi ke mana?"

"Memperbaiki ponsel Naruto," gumam Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura. Ia masih merasa tidak enak pada gadis itu atas sikapnya semalam—ditambah jika mengingat kata-kata Naruto dan Sai.

"Oh ..."

Sejenak Sakura memandangnya bingung, sebelum kata-kata Yamato kembali mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi, Sakura."

"Oh—yah. Hati-hati."

Sakura masih berdiri di sana, termangu menatap pintu setelah ketiga orang tadi meninggalkan rumah. Dahinya berkerut.

_Sasuke kenapa, sih?_

.

.

"Aaaa! Panaaasnyaaa!" Naruto mengeluh keras-keras seraya mengipas-ngipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangan. Keringat membanjir di pelipis dan tubuhnya. Siang itu memang keterlaluan panasnya. Barangkali suhunya sudah mencapai titik tertinggi sepanjang musim panas. Padahal waktu belum menunjukkan tengah hari. "Kalau saja di sini ada AC ..."

"Naruto," tegur Sakura seraya memutar bola matanya, "jangan mengeluh terus, ah. Bagaimana kalau kedengaran Bibi Tsunami kau mengeluh karena tak ada AC?"

Naruto yang semua berbaring di sofa buru-buru bangun. Mata birunya membelalak cemas menatap Sakura yang duduk di lantai. "Apa aku tadi berbicara terlalu keras?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, menatapnya seolah Naruto menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas jawabannya. "Apa kau tidak tahu? Suaramu itu bisa terdengar sampai radius lima kilometer."

"Eeh!"

Reaksi Naruto yang berlebihkan kontan membuat Sakura tertawa. Naruto yang spontan dan terkadang bersikap konyol, selalu menjadi sasaran empuk gurauan teman-temannya, termasuk Sakura. Menyadari dirinya tengah dikerjai, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aah—Sakura teganya ..."

Sakura tertawa, meninju lutut Naruto gemas. "Makanya kecilkan suaramu. Kalau benar-benar terdengar Bibi Tsunami kan tidak enak." Gadis itu kembali berpaling untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya semula menulis sesuatu di buku memonya.

"Habis aku tidak tahan ... panas sekali di sini. Lebih panas dari di Konoha," lagi-lagi Naruto berkeluh-kesah.

"Namanya juga daerah pinggir laut," komentar Sai yang duduk berselonjor kaki di sebelah Sakura, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pembawa acara _talk show _di televisi, "wajar saja kalau hawanya lebih panas."

"Iya, iya," Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Namun ekspresinya mendadak berubah cerah begitu sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. "Hei, kalian tahu di mana Neji menginap? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi mengunjunginya?"

"Kalau mau bertanya tentang Hinata, langsung tanya saja. Tak perlu memakai Neji sebagai alasan," sahut Sai kalem, sementara di sebelahnya, Sakura mengikik tertahan. Sai menoleh pada Naruto, memamerkan senyum menyebalkan. "Nanti malam kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Sabarlah sebentar lagi, Naruto."

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk membalas kata-kata Sai, Sakura menambahi,

"Bahkan kalau kita beruntung, mungkin Hinata akan menginap di sini. Tadi aku sudah minta izin pada Bibi Tsunami dan dia membolehkan. Tinggal menunggu apa saudaranya memberi izin atau tidak."

"Benarkah?" seru Naruto antusias sebelum sempat menahan diri. Dan begitu ia tersadar, wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. "Ehm—maksudku, pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau dia menginap. Sakura jadi tidak perlu kesepian tidur sendiri."

Sakura dan Sai bertukar pandang. Keduanya lalu tertawa, membuat wajah Naruto semakin merah sampai ke akar-akar rambutnya.

Naruto memang tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengatakan kalau ia _naksir _adik sepupu Neji itu. Namun melihat dari sikapnya setiap kali nama Hinata Hyuuga disebut, teman-temannya langsung tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang spesial tentang gadis itu bagi Naruto. Seperti ketika ia tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, Naruto langsung memberondong sahabatnya itu dengan pertanyaan ini itu sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke kesal sendiri—"Berhenti menanya-nanyaiku! Memangnya aku ini ayahnya?!"

Akan tetapi meskipun kenyataannya sudah jelas, Naruto masih kerap berkelit jika ditanyai soal perasaannya pada Hinata. Ia berkeras bahwa mereka adalah _teman baik. _Seperti masih ada sesuatu yang menahannya, entah apa.

Sebal karena kedua temannya menertawainya, tetapi tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghentikan mereka, akhirnya Naruto melampiaskan perasaannya pada satu-satunya orang yang tidak ada di sana.

"Si Sasuke sial itu lama sekali sih perginya! Gara-gara dia, kita jadi tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Haaah ..." Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangan ke tubuhnya sendiri. "Panasnya ..." Kemudian ia dengan seenaknya menarik lepas kausnya dari atas kepalanya, serta menggeser kipas angin yang menyala di samping sofa sehingga hembusannya mengarah tepat ke tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura, yang tidak pernah suka jika ada orang—terutama cowok—buka baju sembarangan di depannya, kontan saja terperanjat melihat aksi Naruto.

"Ap—" Naruto menoleh tepat ketika sebuah bantal duduk menghantam tepat di wajahnya.

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang kan, jangan seenaknya membuka pakaian di depanku!"

"Sakura ..." Naruto merengek, mengangkat satu jarinya ke arah Sakura, "satu kali ini saja. _Please ... _aku bisa mati kepanasan—"

"Apa, sih? Sai saja tahan—dan dia juga tak pernah seenaknya membuka pakaian di depanku."

"Itu karena badannya kurus kering jadi tidak percaya diri membuka baju di depan umum!" seloroh Naruto seenaknya.

Merasa dirinya sedang dibicarakan, Sai kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kerutan samar muncul di kedua alisnya. "Maaf?"

"Apa?" Naruto membelalakkan mata ke arahnya, seolah menantang, "memang benar begitu, kan?"

Sai mendengus. "Kau salah. Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku tidak memerlukannya. Tubuhku cukup toleran terhadap hawa panas, tidak sepertimu," sahutnya sederhana. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak percaya diri menunjukkan tubuhku." Cowok berkulit pucat itu menyeringai kecil sebelum menarik ujung kausnya sehingga bagian perutnya tersingkap.

"SAAII!" Sakura refleks menyambar bantal duduk dan menimpuk Sai seperti yang dilakukannya pada Naruto sebelum cowok itu sempat melepas kausnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Gadis itu mengerang. "Oh, aku tidak percaya aku dikelilingi idiot tukang pamer tubuh seperti kalian berdua."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Naruto yang mulai duluan," kata Sai dengan nada geli, seraya menurunkan kembali kausnya.

Sakura menatap tajam Naruto. Cowok pirang itu membalasnya dengan pandangan memohon, seraya mengangkat telunjuknya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menghela napas, mengalah. _Ya sudahlah. Lagipula Naruto kelihatannya memang sangat kepanasan. _Gadis itu pun kembali berpaling pada pekerjaannya, tersenyum geli mendengar Naruto berseru kegirangan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Dari tadi kau menulis apa, sih?" tanya Naruto beberapa saat kemudian. Lehernya terjulur, mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan Sakura sejak tadi.

"Catatan keuangan," Sakura menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku catatannya, "aku tak ingin kehabisan uang sampai saat kita pulang nanti, jadi aku perlu mengatur pengeluaran."

"Tak perlu khawatirkan itu, Sakura. Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau," tawar Sai murah hati.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum pada cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Sai. Tapi kau tak perlu melakukannya."

Sai memandangnya heran. "Bukankah itu yang selalu dilakukan seorang teman? Membantu temannya yang kesusahan?"

"Tapi terlalu bergantung pada teman juga tidak enak, Sai," Sakura menghela napas. "Terutama masalah uang. Ini sangat sensitif. Selama masih bisa diusahakan sendiri, yah ... aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai parasit."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu parasit!" Sai tampak terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Sakura, tertawa. Walaupun Sai sudah belajar banyak soal bersosialisasi dan mengalami banyak kemajuan semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, namun sifat aslinya yang lugu tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

"Sebenarnya aku punya ide soal itu," celetuk Naruto. "Keuangan," tambahnya ketika Sakura tampak tak memahami maksudnya, "aku tahu caranya supaya kita mendapatkan uang tambahan selama liburan." Mata biru langitnya berkilat-kilat penuh antusiasme memandang kedua temannya. "Dengar gitarku. Kita bisa mendapatkan uang dengan itu. Kau ingat tidak, pamanmu bilang ayahmu dulu juga mencari uang tambahan dengan _mengamen _saat berbulan madu dengan ibumu di Kiri? Katanya orang-orang di sini sangat menghargai seni dan mereka juga sangat loyal. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kita melakukan hal yang sama. Bagaimana?"

Sakura tampak memikirkan ide Naruto, sementara Sai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh juga. Tapi apa kau tidak malu?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, kalau kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, mengapa harus malu? Kan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan anak-anak saat mengumpulkan dana kegiatan. Mereka juga sering mengamen, kan?"

"Aku sih tidak keberatan," sahut Sakura, menutup bukunya dan meletakkan pena yang digunakannya di atas meja, lalu memandang kedua temannya bergantian, "tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia kan gengsian sekali orangnya."

"Siapa yang gengsian?"

Ketiga remaja itu sontak menoleh ke arah suara berasal, dan mendapati Sasuke yang baru saja kembali. Wajahnya tampak suntuk. Ia membawa sebuah kantung besar yang kemudian ditaruhnya di atas meja di depan Sakura.

"Ke mana saja kau?!" hardik Naruto, melompat berdiri di atas sofa. Telunjuknya menuding. "Pergi ke tempat servis ponsel tak akan menghabiskan waktu seharian, kan? Jangan bilang kau pergi bersenang-senang sendiri!"

"Kau ini selalu saja berisik," gerutu Sasuke. Ia menurunkan kantung besar yang dibawanya di atas meja, lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel Naruto. "Ini ponselmu, sudah selesai." Sasuke mengulurkan ponsel tersebut pada pemiliknya yang terbengong.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali."

"Servis di sini memang lebih cepat. Tapi semua kontakmu terhapus."

"APA?!"

"Ck. Dasar tak tahu berterima kasih," sela Sasuke jemu. "Yang penting kan sudah beres. Kembalikan ponselku sekarang."

"Iya, iya. Terima kasih," ucap Naruto cemberut. Dengan ekspresi tak rela di wajahnya, Naruto mengambil ponsel Sasuke dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _sim card _miliknya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan ponsel canggih Sasuke, tapi apa boleh buat ... _Ah, yang penting kan ponselnya sudah benar lagi, _ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Whoa ... mereka mengganti _casing-_nya?" Naruto meneliti ponselnya yang baru diperbaiki, takjub. Badan ponsel itu mulus, tanpa dinodai goresan-goresan jelek akibat perlakuan pemiliknya yang suka seenaknya sendiri. "Hebat sekali. Kelihatannya seperti ponsel baru!" Kekecewaan Naruto sebelumnya karena harus melepaskan ponsel canggih Sasuke, segera digantikan cengiran puas. "_Thank you, _Sasuke, sahabatku yang paling ganteng, baik hati dan tidak sombong!"

Sementara itu Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa. Telinganya memerah. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan Naruto ketika menjejalkan ponsel miliknya ke saku celana tanpa repot-repot mengaktifkannya terlebih dulu. Dan sepertinya hanya Sakura yang menyadari hal tersebut. Kedua alis gadis itu terangkat tinggi.

"Kau bawa apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sai seraya membuka bungkusan yang ditaruh Sasuke di atas meja. Dibandingkan ponsel Naruto, ia lebih tertarik pada bungkusan itu—yang ternyata berisi semangka. "Semangka?"

"Hn," Sasuke menggerutu, lalu menghempaskan diri di tempat kosong di sofa.

"Tepat seperti yang kita butuhkan di hari yang panas seperti ini," seru Naruto cerah, seraya melompat turun dari sofa dan menyambar semangka yang berukuran lumayan besar itu, mengetuk-ngetuknya, memastikan buah berair banyak itu masak.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto. Sekarang setelah ponselnya kembali seperti baru, suasana hatinya langsung berubah. Lihat saja cengiran bodoh di wajahnya itu. _Dasar._

Masih dengan bertelanjang dada, Naruto melompat ke dapur sambil membawa semangka.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh, tepat ketika kaus oranye miliknya yang dilemparkan Sasuke mendarat mulus di atas kepalanya.

"Pakai dulu bajumu."

Naruto menyingkirkan kaus itu dari kepalanya. Alih-alih membalas seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, Naruto hanya nyengir kuda. "Hei, Sai. Bisa bantu aku membuka ini?"

Sai melirik Sasuke sekilas—memergokinya tengah memandang diam-diam ke arah Sakura ketika gadis itu tidak melihatnya—menyeringai kecil, sebelum kemudian pergi menyusul Naruto dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua saja di ruang tengah.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar memperbaiki ponsel Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah Sai pergi.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia meraih bantal duduk, menumpuknya di satu sisi sofa sebelum merebahkan kepala di atasnya. "Hn," gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata sehingga ia tak perlu berkontak mata dengan Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyipitkan matanya, jelas tak memercayai kata-kata Sasuke. "Secepat itu? Bukankah biasanya bisa makan waktu sampai beberapa hari?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu Sakura tak semudah itu dikelabuhi—begitu pula dengan Sai, walaupun ia tak berkomentar apa-apa—"Ponsel Naruto itu model lama, mereka bilang suku cadangnya sudah jarang yang menyediakan," Sasuke menjawab dalam gumaman pelan supaya tak terdengar Naruto, "mereka harus memesannya dulu dari luar kota. Terlalu banyak makan waktu. Belum tentu selesai sampai kita kembali ke Konoha. Dan petugasnya bilang, akan lebih hemat kalau aku membeli yang baru."

"Jadi kau membeli yang baru?"

"Hn." Dan itu sama sekali tidak mudah. Ia harus berkeliling Kiri untuk mencari toko yang menjual ponsel yang sama persis seperti milik Naruto. Sekarang ia sangat lelah. Ditambah ia nyaris tidak tidur semalaman. Sasuke menghembuskan napas perlahan, mengangkat sebelah lengan hingga menghalangi matanya. "Jangan beritahu Naruto."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya," Sakura memberikan janjinya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum bersimpati sementara gadis itu memandangi wajah Sasuke. Kedua matanya yang terhalang lengannya terkatup. Kulitnya sedikit memerah karena baru terpapar sinar matahari yang menyengat, dan dahinya berkilau oleh selapis tipis keringat. Kelelahan tampak jelas di sana.

Kelihatannya dua hari belakangan ini memang bukan hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, Sakura membatin. Gadis itu masih merasa tidak enak hati karena bisa dibilang dirinyalah yang menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

Apa sebaiknya mereka membatalkan saja janji menonton teater bersama Neji nanti malam? Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ia pasti akan kecewa. Dan Sakura juga sangat ingin menonton pertunjukan itu.

Hela napas berat terlepas dari bibirnya memikirkan hal itu, yang rupanya terdengar oleh Sasuke. Ia lalu membuka matanya, mengernyit ketika mendapati Sakura yang tampak agak murung.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Sakura buru-buru menjawab, diiringi gelengan kecil. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian bertanya, "apa kau yakin mau ikut menonton teater nanti malam?"

Kerutan di antara kedua alis Sasuke semakin dalam mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya, "memangnya kenapa?"

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura tampak bimbang dengan jawabannya. "Kau ... kelihatannya kelelahan."

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Sasuke tegas, "dan aku akan pergi dengan kalian nanti malam."

Sakura menatapnya selama beberapa saat lagi, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi kelihatannya kau memang butuh istirahat. Tampangmu seperti kurang tidur."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terdiam. Ia tak mungkin memberitahu Sakura kalau semalaman ia memang nyaris tidak tidur hanya karena memikirkan dirinya. Itu sama saja dengan mengakui perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Masalahnya Sasuke sama sekali belum siap.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin istirahat sebaiknya di kamar saja," kata-kata Sakura kemudian segera membuyarkan lamunannya. "Di sini terlalu berisik," Sakura mengerling ke arah Naruto dan Sai yang sedang membelah semangka di dapur. Naruto mengomeli Sai karena membelahnya tidak simetris.

"Hn."

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, Sasuke beranjak dari sofa, berjalan melewati Sakura menuju kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Sai dan Naruto, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Udara di kamar itu terasa lebih panas dan sedikit pengap, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk mengeluh sekarang. Maka setelah memastikan jendela terbuka lebar, Sasuke melepas kausnya dan menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur. Dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja, ia sudah terlelap.

.

.

**TBC ...**

.

.

_Teman-teman, maaf ya, aku publish setengahnya dulu. Sebenernya aku udah nulis sekitar 20K untuk chapter 5, dan itu belum selesai. Karena kayanya bakal kepanjangan (banget), dan bakal nyusahin buat yg baca via ponsel (karena kayanya ga akan selesai sekali baca, kecuali yang mata dan tangannya kuat), akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membagi dua chapter ini. Dan chapter selanjutnya masih in progress._

_Hehe... kayanya rencanaku buat namatin fic ini di chapter 100+epilog bakal gagal deh. Ga keberatan kan kalau molor sedikit?_

_Makasih buat yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini (jauh banget XD), yang baru mulai baca, yang mereview, memasukkan ke fave story list, meng-alert, sampe yang misuh-misuhin authornya di twitter/fb karena lelet apdet. Hehe... gomenasai, buat yang terakhir, yah? ;)_

_Buat yang minta full SasuSaku, maaf banget karena fic ini bukan khusus SasuSaku, jadi mereka cuma bisa nyempil-nyempil. Yang protes soal SaiIno, yah, aku sih kepinginnya bikin kisah mereka itu seperti remaja-remaja pada umumnya. Suka-jadian-putus-move on-cari yang baru. Life goes on~ Yang nanya OTP, pairing yg kusuka banyak, salah satunya HarryGinny dari fandom Harry Potter. XD_


	99. Chapter 98

_19.032 words, story only._

**Naruto** fandom dan segala isinya adalah hak cipta **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei. Saya hanya minjam, tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kesenangan menulis. :D

**Arlene Shiranui's**

**L'amis Pour Toujours: Summer Holiday Arc Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terbangun sore harinya oleh Naruto yang dengan bising berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya bangun. Dan seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap kali ada orang yang nekat mengusik tidurnya, suasana hati Sasuke langsung memburuk. Akan tetapi tampaknya Naruto, yang saat itu sedang sangat bersemangat, sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika saja saat itu Sakura tidak tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, bertanya dengan nada ceria apakah semuanya baik-baik saja. Sasuke refleks meraih bantal untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbuka, tapi tampaknya Sakura tidak begitu memerhatikan.

Gadis itu memakai _dress _pemberiannya lagi, kali ini dipadu dengan _cardigan_ merah pastel. Dan menyempurnakan penampilannya, ia melempar senyum cemerlang pada mereka—yang dengan sukses membuat hati Sasuke serasa jungkir balik dan langsung melupakan kekesalannya pada Naruto.

Sasuke tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap. Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, ia sudah keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan rapi dan wangi sehabis mandi, dan mereka pun bergegas berangkat menuju teater dengan berjalan kaki.

"Ngapain kau bawa-bawa gitar segala?" Sasuke mengerling tas gitar yang disandang Naruto di punggungnya. "Kau tidak berencana ikut bernyanyi di pertunjukan, kan?"

Mata biru Naruto berkilat-kilat jahil menatap Sasuke. "Apa menurutmu itu ide bagus?"

"Dia berencana unjuk kebolehan di depan _kau-tahu-siapa,_" kekeh Sai. Di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura terkikik.

"Siapa itu _kau-tahu-siapa_? _Voldemort_?" Naruto mengerjap bingung. Ia jelas tak menangkap maksud kata-kata Sai.

"Tadi Naruto bilang, dia ingin mendapatkan uang tambahan dengan itu," jelas Sakura sambil menahan kikik. "Kau tahu kan, membuat pertunjukan kecil di jalanan—seperti yang sering kita lihat."

Sasuke tak berkomentar apa pun atas rencana Naruto tersebut, yang langsung disalah artikan oleh yang bersangkutan sebagai reaksi tidak setuju.

"Ya, ya, ya ... aku tahu tampang itu," Naruto menghela napas dengan dramatis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya seolah Sasuke telah menyakiti hatinya. "Kau pasti menganggap itu memalukan, kan? Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, _Tuan Besar,_ aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak berminat mengajak orang yang buta nada."

"Naruto," tegur Sakura, mengernyit. "Jangan mulai lagi."

Namun di luar dugaan, Sasuke tidak tampak tersinggung. "Hn. Bicara saja sesuka hatimu, Naruto," sahutnya, berlagak tak peduli, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sakura menghela napas keras. Terkadang ia berharap Sasuke dan Naruto bisa lebih sering saling berkomunikasi dengan cara yang _normal _seperti sepasang sahabat pada umumnya, bukannya terus-menerus saling menyindir dan memancing pertengkaran yang tak perlu. Tapi justru yang seperti itulah yang membuat keduanya dekat.

Mendekati distrik tempat teater yang mereka tuju berada, jalanan semakin ramai dengan pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang. Cahaya lampu dari pertokoan di kanan-kiri jalan, juga alunan musik dari para musisi jalanan semakin menambah semarak suasana malam di Kiri yang khas.

Naruto menjulurkan leher di atas kepala kerumunan orang ketika mereka sudah mendekati teater, mencari-cari. Sampai pandangannya menangkap sosok-sosok yang dikenalnya, senyumnya melebar. "Mereka sudah datang!" serunya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat ke arah Neji dan kedua sepupunya.

Di depan teater, Hinata yang juga sudah melihat mereka, balas melambai. Wajahnya yang bersemu kemerahan tampak berseri-seri.

"Eh—Kak Tokuma tidak ikut?" Naruto menoleh ke sana kemari, begitu mereka sudah bergabung dengan Hyuuga bersaudara di depan teater.

"Malam ini dia agak sibuk, jadi tidak bisa ikut," jelas Neji.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, tapi tidak tampak terlalu kecewa, karena perhatiannya segera teralih pada Hinata yang sedang menyapa Sakura. Gadis itu tampak manis dengan rok warna _indigo _sepanjang lutut dan blus serta _cardigan _senada. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan tas berukuran cukup besar yang disandangnya. Tas itu cukup untuk menampung beberapa potong pakaian.

"Jadi boleh?" ia bisa mendengar Sakura bertanya dengan nada bersemangat.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Asal ayah tidak tahu, tidak jadi masalah," Hanabi menyeletuk. Agaknya ia tidak terlalu senang kakaknya diperbolehkan menginap bersama teman-temannya.

"Hanabi ..."

"Kalau kau sudah lebih besar, kau pasti akan diizinkan pergi juga," kata Neji. "Sudah, jangan bertampang seperti itu terus pada kakakmu. Kak Tokuma kan sudah janji akan membawamu jalan-jalan ke mana pun kau suka," tambahnya, mengacak-acak rambut di puncak kepala adik sepupunya yang paling kecil itu.

"Aah ... tapi aku juga kepingin menginap di villa temanku, seperti Kak Hinata!" rengeknya keras kepala.

Neji menghela napas. "Kita sudah membicarakan soal ini semalam, Hanabi," ujarnya dengan nada mengakhiri diskusi.

Hanabi tampak tak puas, menghentakkan kaki ke lantai untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sebelum berbalik masuk ke dalam teater.

"M—maaf soal itu," kata Hinata pada yang lain, merasa tidak enak dengan sikap adiknya.

"Hahaha ... tidak apa-apa," Naruto tertawa canggung.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Nanti juga baik sendiri setelah dia sadar bisa menguasai kamar untuk dirinya sendiri," kata Neji pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Meski begitu, tatapannya terlihat agak sedih saat memandangi punggung adiknya.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita masuk," kata Sai, memecah keheningan yang canggung itu, "pertunjukannya sudah hampir dimulai."

Benar saja. Di pintu masuk ke dalam ruang pertunjukkan, tampak antrian panjang penonton. Ternyata untuk ukuran teater kecil seperti itu, penontonnya cukup banyak juga. Padahal saat membeli tiket hari sebelumnya, tempat itu terkesan sepi dan tak banyak pengunjung.

"Maaf, ya. Kalau bukan karena ajakanku, kau tak perlu bertengkar dengan adikmu," Sakura berbisik pada Hinata sementara mereka bergabung dengan antrian penonton.

"J-jangan khawatir," Hinata balas berbisik, "Hanabi memang seperti itu, _mood_nya mudah berubah. Sebentar lagi juga kembali ceria."

"Benarkah?" Sakura meringis.

Anggukan yang kemudian diberikan Hinata sebagai jawaban sedikit membuat Sakura merasa lega, kendati ia masih agak khawatir dengan Hanabi yang masih memasang tampang cemberut di barisan depan. Yah, tapi mudah-mudahan saja yang dikatakan Hinata benar.

Antrian semakin menipis, dan tibalah giliran mereka untuk memperlihatkan tiket sebelum masuk ke ruang pertunjukan. Ruangan itu cukup luas—meski tak seluas teater yang sering dikunjungi Sakura dan mendiang ayahnya di Konoha—dengan panggung yang masih tertutup tirai. Tempat duduk ditempatkan di undakan-undakan yang menurun ke arah panggung. Dan rupanya di teater itu penonton bebas memilih tempat duduk yang diinginkan. Syukurlah. Tadinya Sakura sudah berpikir ia dan teman-temannya akan duduk terpisah dengan Neji dan kedua sepupunya karena mereka membeli tiket terpisah. Tapi dengan begini, mereka bisa duduk di tempat yang berdekatan. Neji, Hinata, Hanabi dan Naruto menempati empat tempat duduk di barisan ketiga, sementara Sakura duduk di antara Sasuke dan Sai di barisan belakang mereka yang kosong.

"Kenapa tidak duduk dengan _mereka _di depan?"

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka tiba di teater. Gadis itu mengerjap. "Apa?" –tampaknya ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan cowok di sampingnya itu barusan.

Sasuke menghela napas tak senang. "Aku tanya kenapa kau tidak duduk di depan?" ulangnya, mengendikkan kepala ke arah deretan bangku di depan mereka.

Dalam situasi yang biasa, Sakura pasti akan memilih duduk di barisan depan. Semakin dekat dengan panggung, semakin bagus. Hanya saja sekarang situasinya berbeda. Selain karena barisan depan sudah penuh terisi, ia juga ingin memberikan _kesempatan_ pada _seseorang_.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk seulas senyum simpul melihat Naruto yang duduk di depannya tengah bicara menggebu-gebu pada Hinata. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, suaranya tidak terlalu jelas. Namun apa pun itu, keduanya tampak tenggelam dalam dunia yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka.

"Kenapa masih tanya? Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Namun sepertinya apa yang dipikirkan Sakura berbeda dengan apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke. Matanya sekilas melirik ke arah belakang kepala Neji yang duduk di bangku paling pinggir di deretan depan mereka. Cowok berambut cokelat gelap itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu," suara Sakura yang bernada meledek, mengembalikan perhatian Sasuke pada gadis itu. Melihat ekspresi di wajah Sasuke, Sakura buru-buru menambahkan, "iya, iya, aku cuma bergurau. Tak perlu memelototiku seperti itu."

Sasuke buru-buru berpaling, berusaha menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang mendadak menggila, sementara berbagai pemikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

_Sakura bilang cemburu? Apa sebenarnya dia sudah tahu? Apa itu sebabnya dia memilih duduk di dekatku? Atau jangan-jangan dia ... _

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke diam-diam mengawasi gadis di sebelahnya. Sakura sudah kembali memandang ke depan, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu gembira. Tapi apa pun itu, tampaknya menular pada Sasuke. Ia terpaku. Sorot matanya melembut. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

... sampai kilatan cahaya putih membuatnya mengerjap terkejut.

Di sisi Sakura yang lain, Sai baru saja menurunkan kameranya. Sasuke merasakan senyum di wajahnya melorot saat mendapati Sai melempar senyum menyebalkan ke arahnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, Sakura mendahuluinya.

"Sai!" Gadis itu menoleh, melempar pandang galak pada Sai, "tidak boleh memotret menggunakan _blitz _selama pertunjukan berlangsung!"

"Tapi pertunjukannya kan belum mulai," kilahnya santai.

Sakura memutar matanya. "Yah. Tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi. _Blitz-_nya bisa mengganggu konsentrasi mereka."

Sai mengendikkan bahunya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan pakai _blitz,_" sahutnya tanpa dosa, dan langsung dihadiahi cubitan gemas di lengannya oleh Sakura. Sai mengaduh, tapi ia masih bisa tertawa ketika Sakura mulai mengomelinya lagi.

Diam-diam Sasuke merasa iri pada Sai. Kalau saja ia bisa tertawa semudah itu di depan Sakura. Menghela napas, Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah panggung.

Dengung obrolan yang memenuhi ruangan perlahan mereda seiring dengan musik yang mulai dimainkan. Tirai panggung diangkat. Pertunjukan dimulai.

.

.

"Pertunjukannya benar-benar bagus, kan?!" Sakura berkata gembira ketika mereka meninggalkan teater setelah pertunjukan usai. Setelah sekian lama tidak menonton karya musikal klasik itu, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu saat ayahnya sering mengajaknya pergi ke teater. Dan itu membuatnya sangat gembira. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?"

Hinata yang berjalan di samping Sakura mengangguk antusias. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya menonton pertunjukan musikal di luar pertunjukan sekolah. "A—aku suka tata panggung dan kostumnya. Akting dan nyanyiannya juga. Suara mereka bagus sekali."

Sakura tertawa. "Tentu saja. Mereka kan sudah profesional."

Sekali lagi kawannya mengangguk. "Dan yang menjadi pangeran di babak awal dan akhir itu mirip sekali dengan Suigetsu Hozuki. Awalnya kukira itu dia—"

"Mereka memang mirip!" Naruto menyela di antara kedua gadis yang berjalan di depannya itu. "Soalnya dia itu kakaknya Suigetsu. Kami berkenalan dengannya kemarin," tambahnya pada Hinata, diiringi cengiran berpuas diri.

"B—benarkah?" Bola mata Hinata yang berwarna terang itu membola, terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Hm!" Naruto mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat, "bahkan dia memberi kami diskon untuk menonton pertunjukan tadi!" imbuhnya bangga, seakan itu adalah hal paling hebat di dunia.

Sakura mendengus tertawa. Meski begitu, Hinata tampaknya sangat terkesan dengan kata-kata Naruto.

Tak jauh di belakang mereka, Sai diam-diam mengamati. "Sakura kelihatannya ceria sekali, ya?" ujarnya pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku celana—seperti biasa.

"Aa," gumam Sasuke setuju. Ia tak dapat menahan diri menyeringai mengingat tingkah Sakura selama pertunjukan tadi. Ia nyaris tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang terjadi di atas panggung karena Sakura. Perhatiannya tersedot pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, bagaimana ia tak bisa diam sepanjang pertunjukan berlangsung. Bukannya gadis itu berisik sehingga mengganggu penonton lain, ia malah sama sekali tak bersuara. Hanya saja ia terus-terusan bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya, komat-kamit sendiri seakan ikut bernyanyi bersama para aktor dan aktris yang sedang beraksi di atas panggung—sepertinya ia memang sudah menghafal semua nyanyiannya di luar kepala—dan Sasuke menganggap itu sangat lucu.

"Dan kau juga kelihatannya senang sekali," tambah Sai dengan nada geli, yang segera menghapus seringai bodoh dari wajah Sasuke.

"Bicara saja semaumu," Sasuke menukas sengit.

Sai terkekeh. "Jadi memang sudah tidak bersungut-sungut lagi seperti kemarin malam. Haah ... padahal lucu melihatmu _ngambek_."

"Diam!" desis Sasuke, menggertakkan gigi.

"Hei, tadi kaubilang aku boleh bicara semauku," sahut Sai membela diri. Tampangnya geli.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak membalas. Ia tahu kawannya itu hanya ingin menggodanya dan ia tak akan memberi Sai kepuasan dengan memperlihatkan kekesalannya. Terlebih di sana tak hanya mereka berdua saja.

Sasuke diam-diam mengerling ke arah Neji yang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Entah Sasuke hanya membayangkannya saja atau memang benar, kakak sepupu Hinata itu terlihat agak murung. Pandangannya menerawang, dan ekspresi di wajahnya seakan pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain.

Yah, memangnya apa pedulinya? Apa pun yang dipikirkan Neji tak ada hubungannya dengannya—dan yang jelas, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura juga. Semoga.

"Aah ... aku lapar sekali," suara Naruto yang mengeluh mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kalian lapar tidak?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang, ke arah teman-temannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan? Um ... ramen?"

"Tidak," tolak Sakura tegas. "Kita sudah makan ramen kemarin, dan kemarinnya, dan kemarinnya lagi. Kebanyakan makan ramen tidak baik untuk pencernaan, tahu!"

"Hee ..." erang Naruto kecewa, seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Oi, Neji. Apa kau tahu tempat makan yang enak di sekitar sini?" ia menoleh pada Neji yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Dan eh ... tidak terlalu mahal."

Pertanyaan Naruto yang mendadak segera membuyarkan lamunannya. Sejenak ia tampak agak bingung. Namun sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa untuk menjawab, Hanabi menyelanya,

"Alun-alun! Kita cari makan di alun-alun kota saja. Di sana banyak yang jual makanan!" Ia menarik-narik lengan Neji, seraya berkata memohon, "Kita ke sana, ya, Kak? _Please ... _ya? Ya? Ya?"

Menghadapi rengekan adik sepupunya itu, Neji tersenyum kecil. "Kalau yang lain mau, sepertinya itu ide bagus."

Gadis tiga belas tahun itu memandang semua orang dengan penuh harap, dan ketika Naruto berseru setuju mewakili teman-temannya, ia memekik girang. Suasana hatinya yang semula suram berbalik 180 derajat. Ia berlari mendahului yang lain, lalu berbalik sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh mereka bergegas.

"Wah, Hanabi semangat sekali," komentar Sakura, tertawa kecil, "apa ada yang dicarinya di alun-alun kota?"

"Um ... mungkin temannya," jawab Hinata, tersenyum, "katanya teman-temannya banyak yang berliburan di sini juga."

"Ah, begitu ..." Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kebetulan sekali."

"Yah, seperti kita yang juga kebetulan bertemu di sini, kan?" timbrung Naruto, nyengir.

Sakura memerhatikan wajah Hinata berubah merah padam dan gadis itu mendadak tampak salah tingkah. Melihat itu, Sakura tak dapat menahan cengirannya. Sepertinya apa yang dipikirkannya memang benar. Pertemuan mereka di Kiri memang bukan sekedar kebetulan.

.

.

Alun-alun kota ramai dipenuhi pengunjung ketika rombongan itu tiba di sana. Rupanya malam itu ada pertunjukan orkestra yang ditayangkan melalui layar besar yang dipasang di depan gedung museum seni. Semua orang bisa melihatnya tanpa dipungut bayaran. Para turis tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan datang berbondong-bondong untuk menonton, sembari menghabiskan waktu malam mereka di sana.

Undakan-undakan di depan gedung-degung megah yang mengelilingi tempat itu beralih fungsi menjadi tempat duduk bagi para pengunjung. Begitu pula sisi air mancur di tengah alun-alun. Mereka yang tidak mendapatkan tempat, terlihat berdiri berkelompok-kelompok dan tersebar di segala penjuru alun-alun.

Di beberapa tempat, tampak tenda-tenda kaki lima yang menjajakan makanan dan minuman untuk para pengunjung—seperti tenda kaki lima yang ada di sekitar KCP di Konoha. Dan ke sanalah tujuan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya untuk mengisi perut. Sementara Hanabi, yang tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menemukan teman-temannya, segera menghilang bersama mereka setelah mendapatkan izin dari kedua kakaknya.

Sakura tak hentinya tersenyum. _Nongkrong _beramai-ramai di alun-alun kota, menikmati sajian musik klasik sembari menyantap hamburger dan kentang goreng, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, saat ia mengunjungi Kiri bersama kedua orangtuanya dan mendiang kakaknya dulu—hanya saja dulu yang disiarkan adalah pertunjukan opera—Ah, tempat itu memang menyimpan banyak kenangan, dan sekarang ia juga tengah membuat kenangan bersama teman-temannya.

Yah, walaupun tidak semuanya benar-benar menikmati suasana itu. Naruto tampak agak kecewa karena tak bisa _pamer _kebolehan bermain gitar, karena perhatian semua orang di sana tertuju pada layar.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan _art performance, _kau bisa tunggu sebentar lagi, Naruto. Kalau tidak salah, sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan selesai," hibur Neji, mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, kembali bersemangat.

Neji mengangguk, mengulas senyum tipis. "Tapi kau harus bersaing dengan yang lain. Karena biasanya sering ada _street artist _yang juga langsung unjuk kebolehan."

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan lagak meremehkan. "Ah, aku sih tidak khawatir soal itu. Kau sudah pernah mendengar permainanku, kan?"

"Kau tak perlu menanggapinya, Neji," cetus Sasuke sebelum Neji sempat bereaksi, "nanti dia bisa semakin besar kepala."

Sakura yang tak menduga Sasuke akan bicara pada Neji, langsung menoleh memandang temannya itu dengan kedua alis terangkat. Tadinya ia menyangka Sasuke sudah bertekad tidak akan berinteraksi dengan Neji jika tidak sangat terpaksa. Siapa yang menyangka justru Sasukelah yang terlebih dulu memecah kekakuan di antara mereka?

Tak dapat menahan rasa senangnya, Sakura melempar senyum manis pada Sasuke. Namun yang bersangkutan pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

Dan tak hanya Sakura, Neji pun tampaknya agak terkejut. "Oh, kalau begitu aku tidak akan berkomentar tentang itu," tanggapnya seraya terkekeh, setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar tak bisa melihat temanmu ini senang sedikit, ya?" Naruto menukas sengit.

Sasuke mengangkat gelas kertasnya dan menghirup minumannya, sama sekali tak menggubris Naruto.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto," kata Sakura geli, "kami semua tahu kau jago. Benar kan, Hinata?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk malu-malu. "I—iya."

Mendengar pembelaan dari kedua gadis itu, cengiran Naruto kembali merekah. Dadanya membusung.

"Sasuke bilang begitu karena dia sendiri tidak bisa main musik," tandas Sakura, nyengir pada Sasuke yang langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

Sai mendengus di atas piring kentang gorengnya, sementara Naruto meledak tertawa. "Sakura, kau jenius!"

Sakura mengikik, menjulurkan lidah main-main ke arah Sasuke. Tentu saja gadis itu hanya bergurau. Di sebelahnya, Hinata mengangkat tangannya di depan mulut, berusaha menyembunyikan kikikannya.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan tak bisa main musik," ujar Neji seraya tersenyum pada Sasuke, "tak ada orang yang benar-benar sempurna. Benar, kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menghela napas, dan berpaling untuk menghindari tatapan seniornya tersebut.

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan yang berasal dari pengeras suara dan para pengunjung alun-alun menandakan berakhirnya pertunjukan orkestra di layar lebar. Menyusul kemudian suara desingan saat kembang api diluncurkan ke udara dari atap salah satu gedung di sekitar sana, yang kemudian meletus dan menebarkan bunga api berwarna-warni di langit malam. Para pengunjung semakin heboh bersorak-sorai.

"Whoa! Kalian yakin tidak ada festival di sini?" Naruto berseru takjub.

"Harusnya tidak," Sakura balas berseru, mengatasi keriuhan di sekitar mereka, "festival musim panas masih lima hari lagi. Aku sudah mengecek."

"Sepertinya yang ini tidak resmi," komentar Neji seraya memandangi langit yang bertabur bunga api.

"Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada yang peduli ini resmi atau tidak," kata Sai, sembari mengangkat kameranya dan mulai mengabadikan kemeriahan yang terjadi di atas mereka.

Namun pertunjukan kembang api itu tak berlangsung lama. Lima belas menit kemudian langit kembali gelap. Sebagian pengunjung mulai bergerak meninggalkan alun-alun, sementara sebagian lainnya bertahan untuk menikmati sisa keramaian malam itu.

Melihat kesempatan untuk unjuk kebolehan, Naruto langsung bersemangat. Setelah menenggak habis minumannya, ia menyambar tas gitarnya, lalu berdiri. Selama beberapa saat, mata birunya menjelajah area di sekitar sana, mencari-cari. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya terhenti di sebuah patung perunggu di seberang alun-alun, dekat dengan area cafe teras. Tempat itu ramai dan terang benderang. Sempurna untuk sebuah pertunjukan kecil.

"Kalian lihat patung itu? Aku akan main di sana," Naruto mengumumkan, seraya menunjuk ke patung yang dimaksud. Dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari teman-temannya, ia langsung melesat pergi.

"Semangat sekali dia," kata Sakura, tertawa kecil saat menatap ke arah Naruto yang baru saja menghilang di antara kerumunan orang. Gadis itu lalu menoleh pada Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau mau melihatnya, Hinata?"

"Hm," Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan antusias. Gadis itu meraih tasnya yang disimpan di bawah bangku plastik, dan menyambut tangan Sakura yang terulur padanya. Sambil bergandengan tangan, kedua gadis itu bergegas menyusul Naruto.

Keheningan yang canggung turun di meja tempat Sai, Sasuke dan Neji duduk sepeninggal Sakura dan Hinata. Sasuke bersandar di kursinya, bersedekap, sementara matanya menatap kosong gelas kertas miliknya yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Di seberangnya, Neji tengah menatap ke kerumunan di dekat patung perunggu, namun tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan segera beranjak menyusul adik sepupunya. Dan Sai, yang duduk di antara keduanya, memandang mereka bergantian, tampak ragu. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil tas kameranya dan beranjak.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku mau menyusul mereka," beritahunya.

Sasuke bergeming, tapi Neji menoleh ke arahnya. "Baiklah. Kami akan segera menyusul."

Sai mengangguk, mengerling Sasuke sekilas sebelum bergegas pergi menyusul yang lain.

Hening lagi selama beberapa saat. Namun alih-alih memandang ke tempat lain, Neji memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Bibirnya dihiasi senyum samar.

"Sasuke—" ucapnya memulai, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke bersuara,

"Aku—"

Keduanya bertukar pandang, sama-sama terkejut. Sampai akhirnya Neji mengalah. "Silakan duluan," ujarnya, mempersilakan Sasuke bicara lebih dulu.

Meski begitu, Sasuke tak langsung bersuara. Sejenak ia hanya terdiam memandangi Neji, seakan tiba-tiba saja ragu dengan apa yang hendak dikatakannya. Ia menarik napas dengan tajam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum akhirnya menggerutu, "soal sikapku kemarin, aku ... _minta maaf_."

Kali ini giliran Neji yang tercenung. Antara terkejut dan lega, ia menanggapi, "yeah ... tidak apa-apa. Melewatkan waktu berdua saja dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul mengganggu. Aku bisa mengerti kau pasti kesal padaku." Neji diam, menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Akhirnya ia berkata, "kurasa sekarang giliranku yang bicara."

"Hn."

Melihat tanggapan Sasuke yang dingin, Neji berusaha memaklumi. Mendengarnya meminta maaf secara langsung memang melegakan, tetapi mengharapkan Sasuke Uchiha langsung bersikap hangat selayaknya seorang teman lama sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau tahu, sejak dulu aku selalu merasa kita tidak pernah benar-benar bisa berteman. Entahlah. Barangkali itu karena waktu kecil dulu kita tidak pernah akur, perasaan tidak suka itu tanpa sadar masih terbawa hingga sekarang." Neji mendengus, teringat masa kecil mereka yang tak bisa dikatakan penuh kenangan indah. "Ditambah kejadian yang kemarin-kemarin, aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau kau membenciku."

Neji kemudian terdiam, menekuri gelas kertas miliknya yang masih setengah terisi. Bibirnya mengulas senyum getir saat menatap ke seberang meja. Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya kita menyingkirkan _dendam lama _dan memulai kembali semuanya dari awal. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Kali ini Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji. Tentu saja ia mengerti, karena itu pulalah yang menjadi alasan ia menekan sejenak egonya dan duduk bersama orang yang pernah menyakiti Sakura_nya_. Hanya demi gadis itu Sasuke melakukan ini—dan yah, untuk dirinya sendiri juga. Memendam kebencian terlalu lama pada seseorang tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Keluarga kita sudah menjalin relasi cukup lama, dan aku yakin suatu hari nanti kita juga akan dituntut untuk saling membina hubungan baik. Aku tidak ingin merusak tradisi itu, Sasuke. Dan terutama, aku tidak ingin menjadi musuhmu. Aku ingin kita bisa berteman."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menjawab dengan gerutuan khasnya, "hn."

"Dan tentang Sakura," Neji berkata kemudian. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semula tegang, melembut tatkala melihat air muka lawan bicaranya langsung berubah begitu nama Sakura disebut. "Tak perlu kaget seperti itu, Sasuke. Aku tahu dia salah satu alasanmu tidak menyukaiku."

Awalnya Sasuke hendak membantah, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Tak ada gunanya mendebat hal yang memang sudah jelas. Sikapnya hari sebelumnya memang terlalu kentara—dan Neji sama sekali tidak bodoh untuk tak menyadari hal tersebut.

Neji tersenyum simpul, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada tenang, "aku hanya ingin memastikan kau mengerti bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Aku menghargainya sebagai seorang teman dan tidak lebih dari itu. Dan aku yakin Sakura juga begitu."

Ada jeda beberapa saat sementara Neji menyesap sisa minumannya, sembari menunggu jika Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, seolah sedang mempertimbangkan apakah perkataan Neji bisa dipercaya atau tidak.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum sepenuhnya memercayaiku, Sasuke," komentar Neji, menghela napas. Kemudian menambahkan dengan senyum penuh arti tersungging di bibirnya, "tapi kaulah yang lebih memahami Sakura dibandingkan aku. Jadi kurasa kau pasti tahu kalau sekarang aku sama sekali bukan ancaman bagimu."

Kerutan di antara kedua alis Sasuke semakin dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Neji mengangkat alisnya tinggi, menatap Sasuke keheranan, seakan Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas jawabannya. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, Sasuke?"

.

.

Sementara itu, ketika Naruto yang sudah hampir sampai di area patung perunggu yang ia tuju, ternyata tempat itu sudah ada yang menempati. Kerumunan kecil pengunjung tampak mengelilingi area kosong di depan patung berbentuk abstrak tersebut, menonton seseorang—atau sekelompok?—yang tengah melakukan pertunjukan kecil di sana.

Naruto tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh kerumunan penonton, tetapi ia bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas di antara riuhnya suasana di sana—suara nyanyian dalam bahasa yang tak ia kenali. Mungkin bahasa Italia atau Spanyol, entahlah. Apa pun itu, orang itu menyanyikannya dengan suara yang sangat indah sampai-sampai menarik atensi banyak penonton.

Penasaran, Naruto lantas mendekat, menyelap-nyelip di antara pengunjung lain sampai ia cukup dekat untuk melihat pemilik suara indah itu—seorang gadis tengah berdiri di area lapang di depan patung. Gadis itu menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhnya dengan anggun seperti tengah berakting sementara ia bernyanyi. Cahaya putih dari lampu yang menyorot di sekitar patung menjadi latar belakangnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat mengesankan. Seperti menonton pertunjukan opera sungguhan dari seorang penyanyi profesional.

Selama beberapa saat Naruto hanya bisa ternganga, sampai sebuah tarikan kecil di lengannya membuat perhatiannya teralih. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura dan Hinata sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Keduluan, eh?" Sakura nyengir, lalu memindahkan pandangannya pada si gadis penyanyi. "Wah, opera, ya?"

"S—Suaranya indah sekali," puji Hinata terkesan.

"Yeah ..." Naruto mendesah pelan. "Dia seperti seorang _pro._" Entah mengapa kepercayaan diri yang dirasakannya tadi tiba-tiba saja meluntur melihat gadis penyanyi di hadapan mereka itu.

Dan sepertinya Hinata menyadari hal itu. "N-Naruto juga seperti _pro _kalau sudah di atas panggung," ujarnya membesarkan hati. Pipinya bersemu merah muda saat Naruto menoleh, menatap ke arahnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm!" Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

Naruto nyengir bego, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Melihat tingkah temannya itu, Sakura mendengus kecil, menyamarkan kikiknya menjadi batuk-batuk kecil. Menahan diri untuk tak menyeletuk menggoda mereka, gadis itu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pertunjukan kecil di depan mereka. Sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Sai!" Sakura memekik. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Maaf," sahut Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Sasuke dan Neji mana?" Sakura memandang ke sana kemari, mencari-cari, namun ia tak melihat dua orang itu di mana pun.

"Mereka sedang _mengobrol,_" Sai menjawab kalem, seraya memandang melewati Sakura ke arah si gadis penyanyi. "Wah, _cantiknya ..._"

"_Mengobrol_?" Kedua alis Sakura terangkat tinggi.

Sai tersenyum kalem. "Yah, _mengobrol. Pembicaraan antar laki-laki_. Kau tahu, kan?" Ia lalu mengangkat kamera yang menggantung di lehernya, dan mulai memotret si gadis penyanyi. "Jangan khawatir, Sakura," ujarnya menambahkan, ketika menyadari ekspresi cemas di wajah Sakura, "mereka tidak akan berkelahi. Sekarang nikmati saja pertunjukannya. Bukankah kau suka opera?"

Sakura menatap Sai beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian memutuskan bahwa yang dikatakan Sai mungkin benar. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagipula sikap Sasuke pada Neji malam ini sudah jauh lebih baik. Meski begitu, ia tak dapat menahan diri bertanya-tanya apa kira-kira yang dibicarakan kedua cowok itu?

"Lho, bukankah itu Gaara?"

Kata-kata Sai mengembalikannya pada dunia nyata.

"Gaara? Mana?" Sakura bisa mendengar Naruto bertanya.

"Yang main biola."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sai dengan penasaran. Sedari tadi perhatian mereka tersedot sepenuhnya oleh si gadis sehingga tak memerhatikan keberadaan sesosok cowok yang memainkan biola di sampingnya. Posturnya tak begitu jangkung, mungkin sama dengan Naruto. Ia mengenakan jins hitam dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna merah marun dengan corak garis hitam-putih di bagian dada. Penampilannya yang sederhana tak begitu menarik perhatian dibandingkan partnernya. Ditambah topi kupluk yang membungkus rapat kepalanya, membuatnya nyaris tak bisa dikenali. Tapi wajah itu, mata hijau pupus yang tajam itu. Tak salah lagi, ia memang Gaara Sabaku.

Dan Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berseru dengan heboh memanggilnya, membuat beberapa penonton di dekat mereka mendelik karena merasa terganggu. Namun tampaknya Naruto sama sekali tak peduli. Dengan penuh semangat ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, sampai akhirnya berhasil menarik perhatian Gaara. Tanpa menghentikan permainannya, cowok berambut merah itu menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia mengenali mereka.

_Kalau ada Gaara, berarti _orang itu _juga ada, _Sakura membatin. Gadis itu lantas menjulurkan leher dan memandang berkeliling ke arah kerumunan penonton, dan dugaannya ternyata benar. Seorang cowok berambut cokelat gelap yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, Kankurou Sabaku, berdiri di antara barisan penonton, tampak sibuk merekam penampilan adik lelakinya dengan _handycam. _Dan ia tak sendirian. Kakak perempuan Gaara yang pernah dikenalkan Ino padanya saat festival band beberapa bulan lalu, Temari Sabaku, juga ada di sana.

Ketika lagu yang dimainkan akhirnya selesai, si gadis membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan anggun menerima tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton. Beberapa dari mereka melemparkan uang pecahan kecil ke kotak biola Gaara yang terbuka sebelum membubarkan diri, termasuk Naruto yang bergegas mendekat dan melemparkan koin ke dalamnya.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar keren!"

"Trims." Gaara tersenyum tipis, lalu memandang melewati atas bahu Naruto untuk menyapa yang lain. "Kita bertemu lagi, Sakura, Sai. Ah, ada Hinata juga."

"Selamat malam, Gaara," Hinata membalas sapaannya sopan.

Naruto memandang keduanya bergantian, tampak agak bingung. "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Ah—kami bertemu beberapa kali," sahut Gaara kalem.

"Gaara memberikan les privat biola untuk Hanabi," Hinata menambahkan.

"Ooh ..." Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada teman duet Gaara. "Dia temanmu?" tanyanya, seraya mengendikkan kepala ke arah gadis yang berdiri di belakang Gaara, tengah mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa dengan Temari.

Gaara menoleh ke belakangnya. "Ah, dia teman kakakku—junior di sekolah lamanya. Mau kuperkenalkan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gaara memanggil gadis itu untuk mendekat. "Namanya Hotaru Tsuchigumo. Hotaru, ini teman-temanku dari Konoha."

"Halo," sapa gadis bernama Hotaru itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Dari dekat, mereka bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang madu bergelombang, terjatuh dengan lembut sampai ke bawah tulang belikatnya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap, besar dan dalam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Posturnya yang mungil—bahkan lebih pendek dari Hinata—mengingatkan pada sosok peri di buku cerita dongeng anak-anak.

"Suaramu bagus sekali, Hotaru," puji Naruto dan tanpa malu-malu menyambar tangan gadis itu untuk dijabatnya, "aku Naruto Uzumaki. Ini Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hai." Hotaru ganti menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto menunjuk Sakura, yang langsung menyambut tangan Hotaru yang ganti terulur padanya sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Dan cowok pucat seperti penyakitan itu Sai. Sai Shimura."

"Naruto!" Sakura mendesis menegurnya, tapi kelihatannya Sai tidak terlalu keberatan dengan sebutan itu. Ah, entah ia tak keberatan atau memang tak mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Salam kenal," ujarnya dengan suara dalam—yang langsung membuat Sakura mengangkat alis—seraya menjabat tangan Hotaru. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpatik yang dengan sukses membuat gadis itu merona. Lama Sai baru melepaskan tangannya—tepatnya setelah Naruto berdeham cukup keras untuk menyadarkannya.

"Hei, Gaara. Hasil hari ini lumayan, lho!" suara keras Kankurou mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Ia baru saja selesai menghitung uang dari kotak biola Gaara dan sambil menyeringai, mengibas-ibaskan lembaran uang kertas ke wajahnya—yang walaupun hanya pecahan kecil, jumlahnya cukup banyak. Belum lagi uang logamnya. Sepertinya omongan tentang orang-orang Kiri yang sangat loyal terhadap seni memang bukan isapan jempol belaka. "Sepertinya cukup untuk membeli _puppet _baru—HEI!"

"Seenaknya saja!" bentak Temari galak, setelah merebut uang itu dengan kasar dari tangan adiknya. "Ini punya Gaara, dan setengahnya milik Hotaru."

Kankurou langsung manyun, tak berani berkutik di depan kakak perempuannya. Meski pandangannya tak rela saat melihat Temari membagi tumpukan itu menjadi dua dan mengulurkan salah satunya—yang lebih tebal—pada Hotaru.

Namun gadis itu menolaknya halus. "Tidak apa-apa. Untuk Gaara saja."

Dengan cengiran penuh kemenangan, Kankurou merebut kembali uangnya dari tangan sang kakak. Temari memelototinya.

"Harusnya aku mendengarkan Sasori untuk mencegahmu tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kakuzu," geramnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kankurou mengibaskan tangannya seolah menepis kata-kata kakak perempuannya itu. Hotaru mengikik, sedangkan Gaara bersikap seolah tidak melihat atau mendengar apa-apa. Dengan tenang cowok berambut merah itu menyimpan kembali biolanya ke dalam kotak.

"Kau mau main juga?" tanya Gaara kemudian, mengerling tas gitar yang disandang Naruto.

"Yeah ..." Naruto nyengir lebar, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kau mau lihat?"

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka sekarang."

Suara Neji segera membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari entah apa yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Pandangannya beralih dan mendapati Neji sudah beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Kalau terlalu lama, nanti mereka khawatir."

"Hn," Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas. Namun tampaknya pikirannya belum sepenuhnya fokus pada sekelilingnya. Ketika ia menarik dirinya berdiri, kakinya tak sengaja terantuk kaki meja dengan cukup keras—sampai-sampai membuat meja tersebut bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Hati-hati," tegur Neji.

Menelan semua umpatan yang hampir terlontar dari bibirnya merasakan nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut di jari-jari kaki kirinya, Sasuke menegakkan diri, berlagak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hn." Dengan kedua tangan kembali bersarang di saku celananya, Sasuke melangkah pergi.

Neji bergegas menyusulnya. Bibirnya masih dihiasi seringai geli.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke dan Neji mencapai area patung yang disebutkan Naruto sebelumnya. Dan untung saja tempat itu sudah tak seramai sebelumnya sehingga tak sulit menemukan teman-teman mereka. Di salah satu sisi patung perunggu yang benderang, terlihat sekelompok kecil orang berkumpul mengerumuni sesuatu. Dan samar-samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Naruto dari sana.

_Tak salah lagi._

"Sepertinya mereka di sana." Neji menunjuk ke arah kerumunan.

Namun Sasuke tak benar-benar mendengarkannya. Perhatiannya teralih pada yang lain. Samar-samar, di antara hiruk-pikuk suara orang-orang di sekitar mereka, Sasuke seperti mendengar suara salakan anjing yang rasanya tak asing. Refleks, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Dahinya berkerut. Matanya mencari-cari.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Neji bertanya bingung, ketika melihat tingkah adik kelasnya itu.

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, masih mencari-cari dengan penasaran. Ketika ia tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Sasuke mendengus kecil. Barangkali ia hanya membayangkan mendengar salakan Rufus. Atau bisa saja ia memang mendengar suara anjing, tapi mana mungkin Rufus ada di sana, bukan? Lagipula, bukankah suara salakan anjing memang terdengar sama saja satu sama lain?

"Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sasuke baru saja berbalik ketika suara salakan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, seakan suara itu mendekat ke arahnya. Awalnya Sasuke hendak mengabaikan saja suara itu dan pergi ke tempat Naruto secepatnya, sampai suara kedua tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Suara laki-laki yang sudah sangat ia kenali.

"Rufus! Berhenti!"

Matanya seketika melebar. Dan tepat ketika Sasuke membalikkan badan ke arah suara salakan itu berasal, dua kaki depan berbulu tiba-tiba menabrak perutnya. Cukup keras sampai membuatnya jatuh terjengkang dan mendarat dengan keras pada bokongnya.

"Argh!" Sasuke mendengking, merasakan bobot tubuh penyerangnya di atas dadanya, sementara makhluk itu menyorongkan moncongnya ke wajahnya dan mulai menjilatinya dengan penuh semangat.

Neji yang sama terperanjatnya dengan kehadiran mendadak si anjing, langsung berusaha menghalaunya dari Sasuke. Tapi anjing itu tak menyerah. Tetap menyalak heboh dan menjilati bagian mana pun dari wajah Sasuke yang bisa dicapainya.

Orang-orang mulai menoleh untuk menonton mereka. Sebagian tampak khawatir, sementara sebagian lain menganggap lucu kejadian itu dan bahkan mengambil gambar dengan kamera mereka.

"Rufus! Jangan begitu—kau anjing nakal!"

Sasuke merasakan bobot tubuh si anjing meninggalkan tubuhnya. Terengah, ia mendelik kesal pada laki-laki yang kini tengah memegangi tali leher _golden retriever _berbulu cokelat keemasan itu. Itachi Uchiha balas menyeringai.

"Halo, Sasuke."

Rufus menyalak riang, mengibaskan ekornya.

"Itachi?"

Pandangan Itachi bergulir pada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat adik laki-lakinya. Sejenak wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. "Neji?" sapanya dengan nada heran. Setahunya Sasuke tak pernah cocok dengan Neji Hyuuga, tetapi melihat mereka bersama-sama di tempat yang asing seperti ini rasanya agak mengejutkan. "Kau juga ada di sini?"

"Yeah," Neji menyahut. Ia tak kalah terkejutnya dengan kemunculan mendadak Itachi Uchiha di sana. "Ap—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" sambar Sasuke ketus, memotong kata-kata Neji.

Itachi kembali memandang adiknya yang masih terduduk. Seakan sudah menduga reaksi Sasuke sebelumnya, tersenyum tenang. "Apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk liburan, Sasuke," jawabnya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sasuke bangun.

Namun Sasuke yang masih kesal, menepis tangan kakak laki-lakinya dan memilih untuk bangun sendiri. "Harusnya kau memberitahuku dulu," tuntutnya, menyeka sisi wajahnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan dengan kasar.

Itachi baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika terdengar suara lain memanggil namanya. Suara seorang wanita muda. Hana Inuzuka muncul dari arah Itachi datang sebelumnya, membawa dua gelas kertas berisi minuman hangat di tangannya. Mengekor di belakangnya, adik laki-lakinya, Kiba Inuzuka dan anjing putihnya yang besar, Akamaru.

Mengenali teman sekelasnya, Kiba langsung melambaikan tangan bersemangat. "Oi, Sasuke!"

"Oh, hai, Sasuke," sapa Hana cerah begitu melihat Sasuke, tampak terkejut sekaligus senang. "Ternyata kau ada di sini juga. Tadinya kami baru akan menemuimu besok. Kebetulan sekali."

Sasuke sama sekali tak mengacuhkan kakak beradik Inuzuka. Ia masih sibuk memasang tampang kesal pada Itachi. Hana yang menyadari aura yang tidak enak tersebut, mengernyit bingung memandang kekasihnya. "Itachi? Ada apa?"

Itachi menghela napas. "Aku berusaha menghubungimu, Sasuke, tapi nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin."

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Kemarin nomornya memang tidak aktif karena ponselnya dipakai oleh Naruto, dan baru diaktifkan lagi sore tadi. Tetapi rupanya Sasuke masih terlalu kesal untuk mengalah begitu saja. "Kau kan bisa menghubungi Naruto, Sai atau Sakura! Apa gunanya aku memberikan nomor ponsel mereka padamu?"

Itachi tersenyum lemah. Mengenal watak adiknya dengan sangat baik, Itachi memutuskan untuk mengalah. Dijelaskan seperti apa pun, dalam situasi seperti ini Sasuke tidak akan mau mendengarkan. Lagipula itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Anggap saja aku sedang memberimu kejutan. Jangan merajuk lagi, oke?"

"Aku tidak merajuk!" Sasuke menggerutu, membuang muka.

Di sampingnya, Neji menyamarkan kekehnya menjadi batuk-batuk kecil.

"Oh, ya. Mana Naruto dan yang lain?" tanya Itachi kemudian, sambil menoleh ke sana kemari mencari-cari tiga teman Sasuke yang lain.

"Mereka harusnya ada di sana," Neji lah yang menjawab, ketika Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab. Ia menunjuk ke arah patung perunggu.

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau kita temui mereka?"

Tanpa berkomentar sedikit pun, Sasuke langsung melengos pergi mendahului yang lain. Neji mengikutinya, disusul Kiba yang langsung merendenginya bersama Akamaru ("Hei, Neji. Apa Hinata juga ada di sini?"). Rufus hendak berlari mengejar mereka, namun tertahan tali lehernya yang dipegangi sang tuan.

"Aku mengerti kau merindukannya. Tapi beri dia waktu sebentar, ya?" Itachi menepuk kepala anjingnya penuh sayang. Rufus mengeluarkan suara rendah seperti mengeluh, tapi ia kemudian menyurukkan moncongnya ke tangan Itachi, seolah ia bisa memahami maksud sang tuan. Menghela napas, Itachi lalu menoleh pada Hana yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Maafkan sikapnya tadi," ucapnya menyesal.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga punya adik laki-laki yang masih remaja, dan Kiba bisa bersikap lebih parah," Hana membalas dengan senyum ringan. Tampaknya sikap dingin Sasuke tadi sama sekali tak mengusiknya.

Itachi memberi Hana senyum berterima kasih, sebelum mengambil gelas kertas yang diulurkan kekasihnya itu padanya. "Kita susul mereka?"

Hana tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Ayo, Rufus."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyeruak di antara kerumunan penonton—yang untungnya, tidak terlalu banyak—dan langsung mendapati Sakura, Sai dan Hinata di barisan paling depan. Di tengah lingkaran itu, tampak Naruto yang tengah menggenjreng gitarnya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu entah apa. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura dan Hinata merekam aksinya dengan kamera ponsel mereka.

Seolah bisa merasakan kehadirannya, Sakura langsung menoleh begitu Sasuke tiba di dekat mereka. "Hei," sapanya, sambil tersenyum ceria. "Akhirnya datang juga. Mana—" kata-katanya seketika terhenti, dan senyum memudar dari wajahnya, ketika menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Dan satu hal yang langsung terlintas di benaknya melihat ekspresi keras di wajah Sasuke adalah kata-kata Sai beberapa saat lalu. Mendadak Sakura dihantui perasaan cemas.

_Bukankah tadi katanya Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Neji? Apa mereka bertengkar?_

Kegiatannya merekam terlupakan ketika perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada cowok bermata hitam tajam itu. Namun belum sempat Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Neji muncul di belakang Sasuke. Ia terlihat santai, seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Namun yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah Neji tidak sendirian.

"Kiba?"

"Oi, teman-teman!" Kiba berseru keras menyapa mereka.

Mendengar suara yang mereka kenal, Sai dan Hinata refleks menoleh.

"Hai," sapa Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Kiba?" Hinata tampak terkejut. "K-kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Kiba mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata. Ia terlalu girang melihat dua orang temannya sesama anggota klub jurnal, di sana. "_Lucky! _Ada Hinata dan Sai! Berarti aku tak perlu mengerjakan tugas sialan itu sendirian! HAHAHA!"

"Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan tertawa seperti maniak begitu, Kiba," komentar Sai kalem.

"HA! Kau ini masih saja suka ngomong seenaknya!" teriak Kiba sambil menuding ke wajah Sai, begitu kerasnya sehingga mengundang orang-orang menoleh dan melempar tatapan mencela ke arah mereka.

"Kiba ..." kata Hinata, tersenyum lemah.

"Jadi," Kiba menggulirkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Bibirnya menyeringai. "Wah, wah, coba lihat siapa ini. _Rock star _dari Konoha."

"Kiba kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Sakura menanyainya, mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dari Naruto.

"Aku dalam tugas _pengawalan,_" sahut Kiba, berlagak sok penting seraya mengerling Sasuke. "Kak Itachi mengajak kakak perempuanku pergi berliburan berduaan saja, tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa membiarkannya! Kalau nanti terjadi _kau-tahu-apa, _bagaimana? Urusannya bisa panjang—terutama dengan ibuku. Jadi terpaksa aku—OUCH!"

Kiba mendengking kesakitan ketika seseorang menarik telinganya dengan keras.

"Anak nakal!" geram Hana, yang baru saja datang bersama Itachi. "Jangan sembarangan bicara. Itachi memang berencana mengajakmu sejak awal. Dasar tidak tahu berterimakasih!"

"Sudah, sudah," kata Itachi, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Ekspresinya geli. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Iya, iya, ampun, Kak! Aku kan hanya bergurau. Aduduh—telingaku!"

Akamaru menyalak riang. Itachi menahan tawa, namun Hana tampaknya masih tidak puas dengan sikap adiknya yang menurutnya tak pantas. Ia melepaskan telinga Kiba dan menghadiahinya dengan pukulan gemas di lengannya. Kiba buru-buru bersembunyi di belakang Itachi sebelum Hana menangkapnya lagi, menjulurkan lidah ke arah kakak perempuannya itu dari atas bahu Itachi.

"Kiba!"

"Kakak ipar, lindungi aku!"

Itachi terkekeh geli. Sasuke yang melihat itu, mendengus, melempar pandang jijik pada Kiba.

"Wah, ada Rufus juga!" seru Sakura, saat perhatiannya teralih pada _golden retriever _di samping Itachi. Gadis itu berlutut di depan si anjing, menggaruk-garuk bulu lebar di lehernya dengan sayang. "Apa kabar, Anjing Pintar?"

Rufus menyalak gembira.

"Halo, Rufus," sapa Hinata, seraya membungkuk di samping Sakura untuk mengelus kepala si anjing, "m-masih ingat padaku?"

Ah, anjing lucu selalu berhasil menarik perhatian para gadis. Entah merasa iri dengan perhatian yang didapatkan si _retriever, _Akamaru mendekati mereka, menyalak minta perhatian. Dan ia mendapatkannya.

Kesibukan kecil itu disela oleh riuh tepuk tangan dan suitan yang berasal dari penonton yang menyaksikan aksi Naruto. Rupanya penyebabnya adalah Gaara. Cowok berambut merah itu bergabung dengan Naruto di lagu kedua dengan memainkan biolanya. Kendati awalnya terlihat canggung dengan kolaborasi mendadak itu, Naruto dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan permainan Gaara dan keduanya berhasil memikat penonton dengan irama _rock _akustik _Cryin' _milik _Aerosmith._ Bahkan Itachi mengeluarkan _handycam-_nya untuk merekam aksi mereka.

"Keren ..." Sakura mendesah kemudian, memandangi kedua cowok itu penuh kekaguman. "Aku tidak tahu Gaara bisa memainkan lagu _rock_ seperti itu_,_" ujarnya pada Sai yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jangan remehkan dia," Sai terkekeh kecil. "Gaara bisa memainkan musik dari genre apa saja dengan biolanya. Itulah kenapa dia disebut jenius musik."

"Wah ... dan Naruto kita juga tak kalah keren, tentu saja. Iya kan, Hinata?"

"Eh—um ... i-iya," Hinata tergagap-gagap, terkejut karena tiba-tiba ditanyai. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk terpesona oleh Naruto.

Sakura mengikik geli, lalu berpaling pada Sasuke. "Keren, kan, Sasuke? Komentar dong. Dari tadi kau diam saja."

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Matanya terpacang lurus pada Naruto. Air mukanya tak lagi terlihat marah seperti sebelumnya. Alih-alih, ia seperti ... terpana—membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti melihatnya.

"Kagum sih boleh saja. Tapi tak perlu sampai melongo seperti itu dong."

Seakan baru tersadar dari lamunan, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura nyengir padanya. "Aku tidak melongo."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Sakura menggodanya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke, menghindari tatapan Sakura.

Sejujurnya, kepiawaian Naruto—dan Sai—memainkan instrumen musik terkadang membuat Sasuke iri. Terlebih setiap kali ia teringat Sakura pernah mengatakan ia menyukai laki-laki yang bisa bermain gitar seperti mendiang ayahnya. Kedengarannya konyol, memang, tapi Sasuke merasa agak tertekan gara-gara ini.

"Apa kalian janjian dengan si Gaara itu di sini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, dengan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Nope. _Tadi Gaara dan temannya sudah ada di sini saat kami datang," jawab Sakura.

"Temannya cantik sekali," timpal Sai, "sayang sekali kau tak sempat berkenalan. Kau datang terlambat, Sasuke. Dia pergi tak lama sebelum kau datang."

"Wah, sayang sekali, ya?" tukas Sakura dingin, melempar pandang sebal pada Sai.

Namun Sai sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, dan terus saja berkata pada Sasuke, "namanya Hotaru Tsuchigumo. Menurutku dia agak mirip Sakura."

"Apa? Mirip bagaimana?" Sakura mengernyit.

Sai menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan. "Warna mata kalian hampir sama, dan sama-sama punya dahi yang lebar. Bedanya, Hotaru cantik."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah karena sebal. "Hotaru cantik, dan aku?"

"Sebaiknya tak perlu diteruskan," sahut Sai kalem.

Sakura, yang sudah tahu maksud perkataan Sai, menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Terus saja bicara Hotaru cantik. Tapi jangan sampai Sasame mendengarmu bicara seperti itu tentang gadis lain. Wanita yang cemburu lebih mengerikan dari banteng yang mengamuk, tahu."

Sai menatap Sakura heran, seakan gadis itu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Aku hanya mengapresiasi keindahan, tidak lebih dari itu," sahutnya polos. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasame. Dia tetap gadis nomor satu di hatiku."

Sakura menghela napas, memutar bola matanya. Kadang-kadang ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sai. "Yah, terserah kau saja deh," gumamnya pelan, sehingga Sai yang sudah kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, tak mendengarnya. "Kuharap ini bukan gejala awal ke-_playboy-_an."

Namun rupanya itu terdengar oleh Sasuke. Entah bagaimana cowok itu tak dapat menahan diri mendengus tertawa.

Menyadari itu, Sakura menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "Hei, kau tertawa!"

"Apa?" Sasuke buru-buru menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya, meski tak sepenuhnya berhasil. "Aku tidak tertawa," bantahnya.

"Oh, ya. Kau tertawa!" kata Sakura girang. Kekesalannya pada Sai mendadak menguap, tatkala perhatiannya tercurah sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak—" Menyadari ini akan menjadi berdebatan _ya, tidak, ya, tidak_ yang tak akan ada habisnya, Sasuke menghembuskan napas keras."Memangnya itu penting?" gerutunya.

"Tentu saja penting," Sakura menukas. "Soalnya sejak kemarin kau cemberut terus. Kesannya kau jadi tidak menikmati liburan, padahal kita kemari kan untuk _refreshing._ Seharian ini aku pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuatmu tersenyum, benar-benar merepotkan." Sakura menghela napas dramatis. Meski demikian, senyumnya kembali mengembang saat ia melanjutkan dengan nada lebih ceria, "tapi sekarang kau sudah tertawa. Aku senang melihatnya."

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Terlebih saat melihat kegembiraan tulus terpancar di sepasang mata hijau yang berbinar-binar itu. Mendadak ia teringat kata-kata Sai malam sebelumnya tentang Sakura, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Benarkah gadis itu begitu memikirkan dirinya tanpa ia sadari? Dan itu kah alasannya mengapa Sakura mengenakan _dress _pemberiannya lagi malam ini? Untuk membuatnya tersenyum?_

"Sori, kalau aku membuatmu pusing," kata Sasuke sok sinis, padahal ia sedang menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak nyengir terlalu lebar.

"Aah. Sepertinya ini karena Kak Itachi," Sakura mengerling kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, "kau pasti senang karena dia kemari. Harusnya kau memberitahu kami kalau kakakmu mau datang."

Tak ingin membahas soal Itachi, Sasuke memilih tidak menanggapi. Dan tentu saja ia juga tak bisa menjelaskan bahwa alasannya sama sekali bukan Itachi. Biarlah menjadi rahasianya untuk saat ini, pikirnya sambil mengulum senyum.

Sebuah sentuhan basah dan hangat yang mengenai tangannya membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih. Ia menunduk, dan mendapati Rufus tengah mengendus tangannya, seolah mengharapkan perhatian dari sang pemilik tangan. Dan itulah yang kemudian diberikan Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak ke kepala berbulu si anjing, mengelusnya. Rufus mengibaskan ekornya senang. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Sepertinya ia juga sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada si anjing beberapa saat lalu.

_._

_._

Jalanan Kiri masih ramai oleh para turis yang berlalu-lalang ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tidak mengherankan, mengingat festival musim panas tahunan yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik wisata di Kiri sudah semakin dekat, para turis dari luar kota—bahkan luar negeri—semakin banyak berdatangan. Memanfaatkan momentum tersebut, toko-toko, restoran dan _cafe _tutup lebih malam dari biasanya.

Ah, kalau saja saat itu belum mendekati _jam malam _yang sudah mereka sepakati dengan Yamato, barangkali mereka akan tinggal lebih lama. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini demi keamanan mereka juga, dan Neji juga harus beristirahat karena akan kembali ke Konoha besok.

Keempat sahabat itu dan Hinata lantas berpisah dengan yang lain untuk menuju ke kediaman Paman Kaiza. Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu, Naruto sama sekali tak bisa diam. Mulutnya tak hentinya mengoceh, menceritakan kembali bagaimana hebatnya kolaborasi yang dilakukannya bersama Gaara di alun-alun tadi. Sementara teman-temannya—kecuali Hinata—mendengarkan dengan bosan. Bahkan Sasuke terang-terangan menguap. Tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak begitu peduli. Ia sedang terlalu bersemangat.

"... dan Gaara benar-benar keren. Dari musik klasik, langsung berganti memainkan genre yang berbeda. Haah ... aku harus mengajaknya berkolaborasi lagi lain kali." Naruto mengakhiri celoteh panjangnya dengan helaan napas panjang dan cengiran berpuas diri. "Aku sudah tahu ini akan berhasil. Dengan modal percaya diri, kita bisa mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk bertahan hidup."

Sakura tertawa. "Bicaramu itu seakan kita sudah benar-benar kehabisan uang, Naruto."

"Memangnya koin-koin itu cukup untuk _bertahan hidup _seperti katamu?" tanya Sai polos.

"Ha! Orang yang terbiasa memegang uang bergepok-gepok dan kartu kredit sih mana mengerti betapa berharganya koin kalau dikumpulkan!" tukas Naruto, menuding Sai. "Lagipula, ini bukan masalah jumlah uangnya, tapi soal kepuasan."

"Tapi kau juga senang, kan, saat Gaara menolak bagiannya?" seloroh Sai, terkekeh sendiri.

Naruto mencibirnya, namun ia tak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya senang ketika Gaara menolak membagi dua _hasil mengamen _mereka, dan ia mendapatkan semuanya. Tapi ia kan sama sekali tak bermaksud serakah atau apa.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan membahas yang tidak perlu," kata Sakura buru-buru menengahi, ketika mencium gelagat Naruto hendak membalas dengan sengit. Temannya yang satu itu memang punya masalah dengan pengendalian emosi. Ia gampang sekali panas, terlebih, uang adalah masalah yang sensitif bagi Naruto. Dan Sai, meskipun sudah banyak mengalami kemajuan, kadang-kadang masih kesulitan membaca situasi sebelum berkomentar. Jika tak cepat-cepat dicegah, bisa-bisa terjadi pertengkaran yang tak perlu.

"Omong-omong, Hinata," Sakura berpaling pada Hinata, yang sedari tadi tak bersuara dan hanya mengamati mereka berinteraksi dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Besok jam berapa Neji pulang ke Konoha?"

"S-sebelum tengah hari. Sekitar pukul sepuluh," jawab Hinata.

"Oh ..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Apa kau akan mengantarnya ke bandara?"

"Um ..." Hinata tampak ragu, "i-iya. _Kalau bisa, _aku ingin mengantarnya. M-mungkin aku akan pulang pagi-pagi. Apa tidak masalah?"

Melihat temannya yang tampak begitu khawatir, Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak masalah. Naruto akan mengantarmu besok. Akan lebih cepat sampai ke hotelmu kalau pakai sepeda."

"E—eh?" Membayangkan dirinya berboncengan sepeda dengan Naruto, membuat wajah Hinata seketika merona merah. Untungnya saat itu suasana jalan remang-remang, jadi tak begitu kentara.

"Iya, tenang saja!" seru Naruto langsung menyanggupi, seraya menepuk dadanya yang membusung. "Aku pasti akan mengantarmu besok!"

Untuk sesaat, tampaknya Hinata tak dapat berkata-kata. Entah karena terlalu senang, atau terlalu malu. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk, sambil menggumamkan terima kasih dengan agak terbata-bata.

"Hei, Sasuke," Naruto berpaling pada Sasuke yang berjalan di agak belakang mereka, sementara Sakura mulai mengajak Hinata mengobrol. Ia membiarkan para gadis berjalan mendahuluinya supaya ia bisa merendengi sahabatnya yang sama sekali tak bersuara sejak meninggalkan alun-alun tadi, lalu menatapnya penuh harap. "Kau tidak ingin berkomentar tentang penampilanku tadi, eh?"

"Apa yang harus dikomentari? Penampilanmu biasa saja," gerutu Sasuke.

Sudah menduga Sasuke akan berkomentar seperti itu, Naruto pura-pura mencibir. "Ck. Dingin, seperti biasa."

"Hn."

"Tapi setidaknya kan kau bisa memotretku."

Sasuke mendengus. "Buang-buang memori ponsel saja."

"Aah ..." Naruto menghembuskan napas keras-keras, seolah kecewa mendengar perkataan temannya itu. Ia melipat tangan di belakang kepala, melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya sambil menggumam pelan sehingga hanya Sasuke yang mendengar, "_buang-buang memori ponsel._ Yang benar saja. Kalau begitu ngapain dia pakai menyimpan banyak foto _orang itu _di ponselnya? Dasar _stalker._"

Air muka Sasuke langsung berubah tegang. "Diam!" desisnya, menggertakkan gigi. Sepertinya keputusannya meminjamkan ponsel pada Naruto salah besar. Saat itu ia terlampau panik sampai melupakan sama sekali soal foto-foto itu.

"Aah ..." gumam Naruto lagi, pura-pura tidak dengar. Seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa sebaiknya kuberitahu saja Saku—ouch!" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sikutan keras mendarat di rusuknya. "Aduduh—Sasuke ... kau sudah gila, ya? Sakit, tahu!" Naruto terbungkuk-bungkuk memegangi rusuknya.

"Kalian sedang apa, sih?" tanya Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke dan Naruto curiga, tak lama setelah menyadari keributan yang terjadi di belakangnya. "Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar."

Naruto buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya, sementara Sasuke membuang muka, berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi. "T-tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Sakura. Kami cuma bergurau. Hahaha ..." sahut Naruto, tertawa garing.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, masih agak curiga.

"Jangan sampai aku mendengarmu menyebut-nyebut soal itu lagi," desis Sasuke penuh ancaman setelah Sakura berpaling dari mereka.

"Ya, ampun, Sasuke. Aku kan hanya bercanda," sahut Naruto, mengernyit. Rusuknya masih terasa berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Tidak lucu."

"Oh, yeah. Lucu."

Sasuke memelototi Naruto, tapi temannya itu hanya nyengir.

_._

_._

"Nah, selesai!" Sakura berseru senang, seraya mengangkat jari-jarinya yang baru saja dibubuhi kuteks berwarna hijau oleh Hinata, mengagumi hasilnya. "Wah, rapi sekali. Kau yakin baru pertama kali melakukannya?"

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan. Wajahnya yang merona tampak berseri-seri. Saat itu mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang di kamar yang ditempati Sakura, sudah mengenakan piama. Malam sudah larut, tapi kedua gadis itu sama sekali belum mengantuk. Maka mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol sambil saling memoles kuku masing-masing dengan kuteks yang baru dibeli Sakura beberapa hari lalu.

"Haah ... sepertinya tanganmu itu memang dianugerahi ketelatenan untuk melakukan pekerjaan perempuan, ya?" Sakura mendesah, tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya. "Kau pandai masak, menjahit, dan sekarang ..." sekali lagi Sakura mengangkat tangannya, "memoles kuteks. Dibandingkan hasil kerjaku." Dengan cemberut, ia memandangi kuku-kuku Hinata yang juga telah ia olesi kuteks yang sama sebelumnya. Ada beberapa bagian cat kuku tersebut yang keluar-keluar.

"T-tidak apa," sahut Hinata buru-buru, "aku suka kok. Ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan cat kuku. Cantik sekali."

Ekspresi senang Hinata yang tak ditutup-tutupi saat memandangi kuku-kukunya membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Memangnya kau dan Shiho tak pernah melakukannya?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Shiho bukan tipe orang yang terlalu menyukai hal-hal seperti ini."

"Hmm ..." Sakura menggumam mengerti, lalu mulai meniup-niup kuku-kukunya. Itu masuk akal, ia membatin. Kecuali saat _prom _kemarin, Sakura tak pernah melihat Shiho benar-benar berdandan. Gadis itu sekali terlihat ... _polos. _Sangat sederhana, bahkan kalau bisa dibilang, tak terlalu memedulikan penampilannya. Lihat saja rambut pirangnya yang seringkali dikucir asal-asalan dan mencuat ke mana-mana. Padahal, kalau saja gadis itu mau sedikit berdandan, ia pasti terlihat cantik—seperti saat _prom. _Hanya saja pembawaannya yang cerdas dan penuh percaya diri membuatnya tidak terlihat seburuk itu.

"A-Apa kau sering melakukan ini jika menginap dengan Ino?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata mengembalikan perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya pada gadis itu. "Kadang-kadang," sahut Sakura, "biasanya dia senang menjadikanku kelinci percobaan alat-alat _make up-_nya_._" Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang penuh minat, Sakura jadi semakin bersemangat bercerita. "Tapi yang paling sering kami lakukan adalah mengobrol—_curhat_. Kau tahu, kan? Kebiasaan anak-anak perempuan kalau sudah berkumpul? Apalagi aku dan Ino bisa dibilang tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi di sekolah. Ino punya teman-teman sekelompoknya sendiri, dan mereka tidak terlalu menyukaiku. Jadi ..." Sakura mengangkat bahu, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Di sekolah, ia memang lebih sering mendapati Ino Yamanaka menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis-gadis sesama pemandu soraknya, ketimbang dengan Sakura—meskipun mereka bersahabat. Sementara Sakura lebih sering terlihat di perpustakaan, atau di ruang sekretariat klub teater.

"Dan kalau kami sudah mulai mengobrol, kami bisa lupa waktu. Kami bisa mengobrol sampai pagi!" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ino itu seperti tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Ada saja yang dia bicarakan."

"Biasanya apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Macam-macam. Mulai dari gosip teman-teman di sekolah, para guru, mode yang sedang _trend,_ film, musik, buku ... tapi yang paling sering sih tentang cowok. Kau tahu, kan, Ino sangat populer di kalangan cowok-cowok di sekolah. Dan biasanya akulah yang menjadi sasaran curhatnya kalau ada cowok yang suka padanya, atau yang dia sukai, atau jika ada masalah dengan pacar-pacarnya."

Hening mendadak. Sakura merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Ah—maksudku, Ino kan sudah pernah jadian beberapa kali sejak di _junior high_. Bukannya dia punya pacar lebih dari satu dalam satu waktu," ia buru-buru mengoreksi. Yah, walaupun ucapannya tak sepenuhnya salah. Satu kali Ino memang pernah punya pacar lebih dari satu. Gosip itu sudah menyebar dan sempat membuat reputasinya sebagai _KHS' Sweetheart _goyah. Semua anak di _Konoha High_ yang mengenal Ino pasti sudah tahu, termasuk Hinata.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya. Kalian kelihatannya memang dekat sekali," komentar Hinata tulus.

"Yeah," sahut Sakura, lega karena Hinata tak memperpanjang topik tentang Ino dan _pacar-pacar_nya. "Kami memang sudah berteman dekat sejak kecil. Dan walaupun sekarang aku sudah punya Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai, tapi ada hal-hal tertentu yang tak bisa kubagi dengan mereka, dan hanya bisa kubagi dengan Ino. Kurasa itulah keistimewaan sahabat perempuan."

"Kau benar," Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menganggap cowok-cowok itu tidak istimewa," Sakura menambahkan sambil tertawa.

"A-aku yakin mereka istimewa bagimu," sahut Hinata, tersenyum.

"Yeah ..." Sakura mendesah, ikut tersenyum. Keduanya lalu terdiam selagi Sakura sibuk meniup-niup kukunya yang hampir kering. "Omong-omong soal cowok, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Mata Hinata melebar penuh tanda tanya.

"Neji memberitahuku kau yang mengusulkan kalian liburan ke Kiri." Senyum nakal muncul di bibir Sakura ketika ia melihat Hinata mendadak salah tingkah. Hinata tidak bodoh. Gadis itu pasti mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Sakura. Kedua pipinya yang putih bersemu kemerahan. Semakin lama semakin merah sampai-sampai Sakura nyaris bisa merasakan panas yang menguar darinya.

"I—iya," jawab Hinata terbata, seraya memainkan-mainkan kedua telunjuknya—kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali merasa gugup.

"Hmm ..." Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan kikikan. "Yah, aku cuma sedikit penasaran. Karena kupikir ini kebetulan yang aneh. Tapi kalau kau tak ingin membicarakannya, aku tidak akan memaksa," ujarnya, mengangkat bahu.

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Air mukanya tampak ragu ketika mengawasi Sakura tengah merangkak dengan hati-hati ke sisi tempat tidur untuk meletakkan botol kuteksnya di meja _buffet._ Hinata tak terbiasa membicarakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto pada orang lain. Selama ini ia hanya memercayai sahabat dekatnya, Shiho, dan buku hariannya untuk itu. Tapi Sakura ...

Hinata masih ingat ia pernah mencurahkan perasaannya pada Sakura sekali, dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu jelas pendengar yang baik, pantas saja Ino betah berlama-lama bicara dengannya. Sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit membuka diri pada Sakura. Lagipula, bukankah ia sudah bertekad bersikap lebih _asertif_ tentang perasaannya?

"Sebenarnya ..." Hinata memulai. Sakura kembali duduk manis di tempatnya semula sembari memangku bantal, siap mendengarkan. "S-sebenarnya musim panas ini, aku dan Shiho membuat semacam perjanjian dengan diri kami sendiri. Um ... kami harus membuat satu langkah besar yang berhubungan dengan orang yang kami sukai." Hinata menelan ludah tuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. Ia tak lagi memainkan jemarinya. Alih-alih, kedua tangannya saling genggam di atas dadanya. "Shiho bilang, kami tidak boleh selamanya hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya h-harus ada usaha untuk mendekat dan melewatkan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan orang itu. Meski begitu, a-aku tidak terlalu yakin bisa melakukannya."

"Ini tentang Naruto?" Sakura bertanya.

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan canggung.

"Jadi ... kau benar-benar sengaja menyusulnya kemari?"

Sekali lagi gadis bermata pucat itu mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan tawa gugup dan berkata tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, "Sakura pasti menganggapku sangat konyol."

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak," sahut Sakura cepat sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Menurutku ini adalah langkah yang berani. Tidak semua orang _bisa _melakukannya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mendesah, pandangannya bergulir ke arah lain, menerawang. "Kalau bisa, aku juga ingin melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan pada Naruto sekarang. Maksudku, kau benar-benar berusaha ada di dekat orang yang kausukai, menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu dengannya, seperti katamu tadi. Sedangkan dulu aku hanya bisa berharap dan berharap terus tanpa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menunggu keberuntungan datang padaku."

Hinata tercenung. Walaupun nada bicara Sakura terdengar biasa saja dan tak tampak penyesalan sama sekali, namun entah mengapa itu membuat Hinata merasa buruk. Sampai sekarang ia masih menyimpan rasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dilakukan kakak sepupunya terhadap kawannya itu. Entahlah, mungkin hanya karena ia terlalu sentimentil.

"Tapi itu dulu," cetus Sakura kemudian. Bibirnya kembali dihiasi senyum ceria yang menjadi ciri khasnya, "nanti aku pasti akan berusaha lebih keras, seperti yang kaulakukan. Aku akan berusaha membuat orang yang kusukai balik menyukaiku juga. Entah kapan itu." Ia mengangkat bahu, terkekeh sendiri.

Selama beberapa saat, Hinata tak mengatakan apa pun untuk menanggapinya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Hanya seulas senyum tipis yang ia sunggingkan demi kesopanan, sementara pikirannya melayang pada teman masa kecilnya, Sasuke, dan perasaannya terhadap gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya ini.

"A-apakah ..." Hinata menatap Sakura ragu-ragu, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "apakah ada seseorang yang sedang Sakura sukai sekarang?"

Jika Sakura merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu, ia tak menunjukkannya. Alih-alih gadis itu mengeluarkan gumaman panjang. Matanya memicing seakan sedang berpikir keras. "Entahlah," jawabnya lambat-lambat. "Mungkin saja ... tak tahulah."

"Eh?"

Melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Hinata, tawanya sekali lagi pecah. "Yang pasti sekarang itu bukan prioritasku. Kita sudah memasuki tahun terakhir di sekolah, ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kukejar. Lagi pula aku sedang ingin menikmati status _single-_ku. Melewatkannya bersama tiga cowok istimewa yang kusayangi, juga sahabat-sahabatku yang lain ... untuk saat ini, itu saja sudah cukup."

Sesaat Hinata terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Sakura. "B-begitu, ya?"

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk, lalu menghela napas. Ia merasa agak bersalah pada Hinata, namun kata-katanya tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Kendati belakangan ini ia kerap memikirkan _cowok itu, _tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum pasti akan perasaannya sendiri. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, ia tak bisa sembarangan membicarakannya pada orang lain. Tapi tentu saja bukan berarti ia tak memercayai Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura kemudian, cepat-cepat membelokkan pembicaraan. "Apakah kau juga berencana menyatakan perasaanmu secara verbal pada Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa tendeng aling-aling itu kontan saja membuat Hinata terkejut. "Aa—i-itu ..." ia terbata-bata.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang dengan cepat kembali memerah seperti tomat masak, Sakura kembali mengikik. Tampaknya ia benar-benar menikmati melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata yang sangat cepat. Menggemaskan.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang itu," kekehnya. "Ya, ampun ... lihat, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Sakura terkejut sendiri saat ia melirik ke arah jam dinding bermotif bola di seberang ruangan, menyadari bahwa saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam. "Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang kalau tak ingin kesiangan. Besok giliranku membuat sarapan."

Sakura meniup-niup kukunya untuk yang terakhir kali, memastikan mereka sudah kering, sebelum melempar bantal di pangkuannya ke kepala tempat tidur dekat dinding dan menyusup ke bawah _bed cover. _Di sisi lain tempat tidur, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kuharap ini cukup nyaman," Sakura berkata, seraya menepuk-nepuk bantalnya agar lebih empuk.

Hinata menarik selimut hingga ke dadanya, berusaha menyamankan diri. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang lain yang bukan keluarganya. Awalnya ia merasa agak canggung, terlebih ranjang yang ia tempati terus-terusan berkeriat-keriut berisik setiap kali mereka bergerak, berbeda dengan ranjang besar nan nyaman di hotel atau rumahnya. Tapi itu semua menjadi tak berarti dibandingkan perasaan hangat karena berbagi dengan teman. Ini menyenangkan.

"Nyaman, kok," sahut Hinata, tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Tadinya aku sempat khawatir," kata Sakura lega. "Kalau begitu, selamat tidur."

Hinata mematikan lampu meja di samping ranjang. "Selamat tidur," bisiknya.

Namun Hinata tak begitu saja langsung terlelap. Lima belas menit kemudian, gadis itu masih terjaga. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap, sementara ia membiarkan pikirannya berkelana—memikirkan tujuannya datang ke Kiri, memikirkan hari kemarin dan hari ini, waktu-waktu menyenangkan yang dilewatkannya bersama Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya, obrolannya dengan Sakura, Naruto yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya di lantai atas ...

Hinata menoleh ke sampingnya, memandangi Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas. Napasnya terdengar dalam dan beraturan. Wajahnya tampak tenang dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Cahaya lampu jalan yang menerobos melalui tirai jendela tipis di atas kepala mereka membias di rambut merah muda miliknya, membuatnya berkilau keperakan. Hinata tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ilham melintas dalam kepalanya.

Berusaha tak mengusik tidur Sakura, Hinata dengan hati-hati menyingkap selimutnya, lalu menyalakan lampu meja. Diraihnya tas yang sebelumnya ia taruh di bawah tempat tidur, merogohnya, dan menarik keluar sebuah buku catatan bersampul kulit dengan sebatang pena yang terselip di salah satu halamannya. Dengan penuh semangat, Hinata membuka-buka halaman demi halaman yang nyaris penuh dengan tulisan tangannya, sampai ia mendapatkan halaman yang diinginkannya.

Sebenarnya ide untuk menulis sebuah cerita tentang persahabatan memang sudah terlintas semenjak pembina klub jurnalnya, Kakashi Hatake, menugasinya menulis artikel tentang hukuman _khusus _yang pernah dijalani Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto dulu. Hanya saja awalnya ia tak terlalu serius menggarapnya, hanya membuat _draft _acak berdasarkan pengamatan diam-diamnya pada ketiga orang itu—juga Sai yang kemudian bergabung dengan trio itu—dan berniat menjadikannya serial fiksi bulanan untuk majalah sekolah setelah serial yang ditulis salah satu seniornya tamat. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, interaksinya yang semakin intens dengan Naruto, wawancara kecilnya dengan Sasuke, juga obrolannya dengan Sai dan Sakura memberinya lebih banyak ide. Dan akhirnya Hinata memutuskan menjadikan catatannya ini sebagai proyek novel pertamanya.

Ia bahkan sudah menentukan judul untuk proyeknya ini, **_L'amis Pour Toujours_**, bahasa Perancis dari _friends forever—_sahabat selamanya. Terdengar sedikit klise, memang, tapi Hinata menyukainya.

Sekali lagi gadis itu melirik temannya yang tertidur, sebelum menunduk dan mulai menulis.

_._

_._

"Trims sudah mau membantuku, Hinata. Aku benar-benar tertolong," ucap Sakura keesokan paginya, saat mereka—ia dan Hinata—membuat sarapan di dapur lantai dua. Saat itu rumah masih agak sepi. Para cowok belum ada satu pun yang beranjak dari peraduan mereka yang hangat, termasuk Yamato dan Haku. Padahal biasanya mereka bangun lebih pagi dari Sakura. Ah, barangkali karena ada Hinata, gadis itu jadi lebih bersemangat. Lihat saja wajahnya yang cerah itu.

"Sama-sama," sahut Hinata riang, seraya memotong-motong sayuran. "M-mana mungkin aku hanya duduk saja sementara Sakura mengerjakan ini sendirian."

Sakura nyengir senang. "Haa ... memasak dengan teman perempuan memang lebih menyenangkan," cetusnya seraya memecah beberapa butir telur ke dalam mangkuk besar.

"Memangnya, biasanya Sakura memasak dengan siapa?"

Sakura mengambil _whisker _dari rak. "Kalau sekarang harusnya dengan Sai," sahutnya, "tapi kadang-kadang juga dengan Sasuke."

"Naruto?"

Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum menjelaskan, "karena Naruto _lumayan _bisa memasak, jadi kami bagi-bagi tugas. Kami tidak bisa menyatukan Sasuke dan Sai menjadi satu tim di dapur. Sasuke masih lebih baik. Dia bisa diandalkan memotong-motong sayuran, tapi dia _cuma _bisa masak ramen instan dan telur—dan _toast _juga. Sedangkan Sai," Sakura menghela napas dengan dramatis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "dia bencana. Antusias, tapi lebih banyak mengganggu dari pada membantu. Sepertinya liburan ini adalah kali pertamanya berurusan dengan dapur."

"Naruto bisa masak?" Hinata tampak tertarik dengan informasi yang baru didengarnya ini.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa itu karena dia sudah lama hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahnya. Jadi mau tidak mau, dia juga harus pandai-pandai melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga, termasuk memasak. Kau harus coba omelet dan nasi goreng buatannya. Betul-betul enak."

"B-benarkah?"

Tepat saat itu pintu kamar yang paling dekat dengan dapur terbuka, dan seorang laki-laki muda _cantik _melangkah keluar dengan rambut panjangnya yang awut-awutan dan hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana piama. "Sakura?" sapa Haku, sedikit terkejut mendapati keberadaan dua gadis muda di dapur sepagi itu. Terutama Hinata, yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Eh—temanmu, ya?"

"Iya, Kak," kata Sakura buru-buru. "Teman kami dari Konoha. Namanya Hinata. Hinata, Kak Haku, teman kampus Yamato."

Hinata yang terperangah sejak pertama kali melihat laki-laki berparas _feminin _itu, segera tersadar. Ia buru-buru mengangguk sopan, yang kemudian dibalas senyum hangat oleh Haku.

"Salam kenal, ya?"

Haku menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu menyeret langkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, Hinata," kata Sakura geli begitu pintu sosok Haku menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Kakak itu ... laki-laki?"

"Yup!" Sakura mengikik melihat tampang Hinata yang terkaget-kaget, melanjutkan kegiatannya mengocok telur. "Cantik, ya? Naruto bahkan mengiranya perempuan saat pertama kali bertemu."

Tak lama kemudian, giliran Yamato yang keluar dari kamarnya. Sembari menunggu giliran menggunakan kamar mandi, ia lantas bergabung dengan kedua gadis di dapur.

"Tumben pagi-pagi begini sudah naik," komentarnya, seraya meraih gelas di atas rak dan menuang air untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang kan giliranku membuat sarapan. Jadi apa boleh buat," cetus Sakura. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil bahan dan bumbu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk telur.

Yamato mendengus kecil. "Biasanya juga tidak sepagi ini," selorohnya, mengangkat gelas ke bibir dan menenggaknya banyak-banyak.

"Biarin!" Sakura menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

"Masaknya juga lebih banyak dari biasanya," komentar Yamato lagi, melirik mangkuk yang sedang dikerjakan Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kami juga membuat untukmu dan Kak Haku," sahut Sakura, melanjutkan mengocok adonan omeletnya setelah ditambahi sayuran yang baru dipotong-potong Hinata. "Kan biasanya kalian yang sering membantu kami membuat sarapan. Anggap saja yang ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Mumpung ada bantuan yang lebih ahli juga," lanjutnya, mengerling Hinata yang hanya tersenyum-senyum saja melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

Yamato tertawa. "Aduh, baiknya ..." kekehnya, mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura gemas, lalu berpaling pada Hinata. "Maaf ya, Hinata. Adikku ini memang suka merepotkan orang."

"Eeh!"

"S-sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok," ujar Hinata cepat-cepat.

"Dengar, tuh!" seru Sakura penuh kemenangan. "Sudah, kau duduk manis saja di sana dan biarkan gadis-gadis cantik ini memasak," selorohnya, seraya mengendikkan dagu ke arah meja makan.

"Siap, _Boss_!" Yamato melangkah ke meja makan dan duduk dengan patuh. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum geli ketika diam-diam mengawasi Sakura berkutat di meja pantri bersama temannya. Rasanya seperti melihat Hime dalam versi yang lebih _tomboy—_yah, walaupun sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak _tomboy—_Menghembuskan napas tajam, Yamato lantas meraih salah satu majalah kuliner milik Haku yang ditinggalkan di atas meja dan mulai membuka-bukanya sementara menunggu temannya itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tepat saat itu, Inari, seorang remaja tanggung berambut gelap yang merupakan putra tunggal pemilik rumah, muncul dari arah tangga. Tangannya menenteng tiga botol susu segar.

"Susu segar datang!" serunya penuh semangat—seperti biasa—seraya meletakkan botol-botol itu di atas meja makan.

"Tiga?" Yamato mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat jumlah botol yang melebihi biasanya.

"Yang satu ini bonus dari ibu," jelasnya, mengetuk-ngetuk tutup salah satu botol dengan jarinya.

"Wah, terimakasih," ucap Sakura riang dari balik pantri. Gadis itu tengah memanaskan _pan_ sementara Hinata mengambil alih mangkuk adonan omeletnya. "Inari mau sarapan? Kami baru mau membuat omelet."

"Terimakasih, Kak, tapi aku sudah makan," tolak Inari.

"Sepagi ini?"

"Aku, ayah dan kakek berencana pergi memancing pagi ini."

"Oh, ya? Kedengarannya asyik." Sakura tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya Kakek Tazuna pernah sempat mengajak mereka ikut memancing di laut di hari-hari pertama mereka di Kiri. Hanya saja mengingat toleransi Sai yang parah terhadap goyangan kapal membuat mereka menolak tawaran tersebut. Padahal sepertinya seru juga bisa memancing di laut. Apalagi ditambah dengan pengalaman mengolah dan menyantap _shasimi _tuna segar di tengah laut—seperti yang dikisahkan kembali oleh Yamato saat ia ikut keluarga itu pergi mancing—hmm ... membayangkannya saja sudah mengundang air liur.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kak!" Bocah lelaki itu berbalik dan berlari ke arah tangga. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar yang ditempati Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai. Seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia menggedor-gedor pintu kayu itu sekuat tenaga sebelum berlari kabur.

"Ya, ampun ..." Sakura dan Hinata terkaget-kaget, sementara Yamato hanya tertawa geli, seakan sama sekali tidak merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Inari yang tak sopan.

"Jangan heran begitu. Inari memang agak jahil kalau dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya dekat. Aku dan Haku sudah sering menjadi korbannya," kata Yamato.

Rupanya keisengan Inari membuahkan hasil. Pintu kamar itu mengayun terbuka dan kepala berambut hitam acak-acakan menampakkan diri dari celahnya. Dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya fokus, Sai memandang ke arah dapur, tampak kebingungan.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu," gerutunya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi, Sai!" sapa Yamato.

Sai mengerjap, memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia belum mengenakan lensa kontaknya sehingga dalam pandangannya ia hanya melihat bayangan-bayangan yang tak terlalu jelas. Tanpa menjawab, sosoknya kembali menghilang di dalam kamar, dan keluar tak lama kemudian, dengan kacamata bertengger di atas hidungnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya pada semua orang dengan suara mengantuk. Ia menyeret langkahnya menuju dapur, lalu mengambil gelas dari rak dan mengisinya dengan air.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menyusulnya keluar dari kamar. Ia langsung menghenyakkan diri di sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"Tidur kalian nyenyak?" tanya Yamato basa-basi. "Kelihatannya suntuk sekali."

"Ini gara-gara Naruto," Sai menggerutu, setelah menenggak habis airnya dan bersandar pada meja pantri. "Dia tidak bisa diam—mengoceh terus hampir sepanjang malam."

Yamato mendengus di atas lembaran majalahnya. "Pantas saja. Suara kalian terdengar sampai ke kamarku. Kukira kalian main monopoli atau apa."

Saat itu pintu kamar mandi membuka. Yamato beranjak dari bangkunya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi yang baru ditinggalkan Haku. Sementara laki-laki berambut panjang itu kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Bukankah hari ini giliranku membuat sarapan?" celetuk Sai kemudian, tersadar setelah mengawasi Sakura dan Hinata berkutat di depan kompor.

"Terima kasih karena sudah ingat, Sai," sahut Sakura. "Bisa tolong ambilkan piring dan gelas dari rak? Hei, Sasuke, kau mau susu atau sari jeruk?"

Semua adonan omelet sudah selesai dimasak ketika akhirnya Naruto muncul dari kamar.

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya cerah pada semua orang. Berbeda dari teman-temannya yang keluar kamar masih dalam keadaan berantakan, Naruto sudah tampak rapi. Ia sudah mengganti piamanya dengan celana jins pendek dan kaus oranye cerah.

Melihat Naruto yang tampak _berbeda, _Sakura mengikik. "Rapi sekali pagi-pagi begini," komentarnya geli.

"Ah, biasa saja," Naruto nyengir, seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kan harus mengantar Hinata pagi ini, tak ada salahnya bersiap-siap dulu. Ya, tidak?" Naruto mengedip pada Hinata yang sudah duduk di meja makan, membuat gadis itu mendadak salah tingkah. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika mengangkat gelas susu ke bibirnya.

"Tanpa cuci muka dan gosok gigi?" dengus Sasuke dari bangku di ujung meja.

"Biasanya jam segini dia masih pakai bokser," Sai berkata pada Hinata, sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan apa-apa untuk membela diri. "Harusnya kau tunjukkan bokser yang kau pakai tadi malam itu, Naruto. Yang motifnya hati imut-imut berwarna merah."

Hinata tersedak susunya. Wajahnya sekarang semerah tomat masak.

Naruto menatap Sai dan Sasuke sebal. Kedua sobatnya itu, kendati lekat dengan predikat _cowok cool _yang tak banyak bicara, tapi tetap saja kalau urusan mengolok-olok dan mempermalukan dirinya, mereka adalah yang paling jago.

"Hahaha! Kalian bisa saja!" Naruto tertawa keras, dengan sengaja menyenggol kepala Sai saat melewati meja makan, membuat kacamatanya miring.

"Naruto! Hati-hati dong!" tegur Sakura, setengah jengkel, setengah geli, seraya mengangsurkan dua piring berisi omelet pada Naruto. "Nih."

"Aku dapat dua?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Satunya punya Sasuke, yang banyak tomatnya," kata Sakura sambil lalu. Ia mengisi dua piring terakhir untuk Yamato dan Haku, menaruh dua butir tomat ceri di atasnya, kemudian menyisihkannya di meja pantri.

"Silakan, Tuan Besar." Naruto meletakkan piring Sasuke agak terlalu keras, sehingga beberapa buah tomat ceri yang ada di atasnya melompat dan menggelinding jatuh ke bawah meja.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang melotot.

.

.

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi ketika keempat sahabat itu dan Hinata keluar dari rumah. Naruto menuntun sebuah sepeda tua yang ia pinjam dari Tsunami untuk mengantar Hinata pulang ke hotelnya.

"Kau tahu tempatnya, kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Tahu dong. Hotel yang kita lewati waktu bersama Inari itu, kan?" sahut Naruto, seraya mengambil tas besar dari tangan Hinata dan menyimpannya dengan aman di keranjang sepeda. "Kalau tersasar, kan ada Hinata yang menunjukkan jalannya padaku. Iya, tidak?"

"Eh—Iya." Hinata mengangguk, menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Baiklah." Naruto menaiki sepeda dan membunyikan belnya. "Ayo naik," katanya pada Hinata.

Adik sepupu Neji itu dengan canggung naik ke boncengan di belakang Naruto, lalu meluruskan roknya.

"Hati-hati," kata Sakura, menahan senyum melihat Hinata yang tampak gugup.

"Kami pergi dulu!" seru Naruto, sebelum mengayuh pedal.

Sakura melambaikan tangan, mengawasi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya ketika sepeda tua itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, melewati jembatan yang melintasi kanal, sampai akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali," celetuk Sai kemudian.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh pada temannya itu. Senyum puas masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja. Ekspresi _mak comblang _yang rencananya berjalan mulus ya seperti ini," timpal Sasuke, menyeringai.

"Siapa yang _mak comblang_?" Sakura tertawa. "Aku hanya mencoba membantu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak _membantu_ Sasuke juga, eh?" kata Sai dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

Suasana mendadak canggung. Sasuke memalingkan muka memandang ke arah lain, pura-pura tidak mendengar, sementara tawa Sakura berubah menjadi kekehan salah tingkah.

"Sasuke sih tidak perlu dibantu," selorohnya, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik, "dari pada itu, sekarang masih ada yang harus kita lakukan."

"Belanja?"

"Betul!" sahut Sakura riang. "Karena persediaan makanan kita sudah hampir habis, jadi demi kelangsungan hidup ..." gadis itu melompat di antara Sasuke dan Sai, mengamit lengan kedua sahabatnya itu, "ayo kita pergi!"

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Naruto mengayuh sepedanya lebih pelan dari kecepatan yang biasa ia gunakan. Padahal jalanan yang mereka lewati pagi itu belum terlalu ramai. _Tapi, _Naruto membatin sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, tidak ada salahnya menikmati perjalanan, bukan? Toh, waktunya masih tiga jam lagi sebelum Neji berangkat. Mereka tidak terburu-buru.

"Hei, Hinata," Naruto memecah keheningan, "sepertinya kau sudah sering kemari, ya? Ke Kiri, maksudku."

"L-lumayan," ia bisa mendengar suara Hinata menjawab.

"Ah, kau pasti lebih tahu jalan-jalan di tempat ini dibandingkan aku."

"Tidak juga," sahut Hinata gugup. "A-aku belum pernah melewati jalan di sekitar sini." Sepeda sedikit berguncang ketika melewati jalanan yang tak rata, dan tangannya refleks mencengkeram bagian pinggang kaus Naruto untuk berpegangan. Namun ia buru-buru melepaskannya lagi. "M-maaf."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang sekilas, nyengir. "Tidak apa. Pegangan pinggangku saja supaya lebih aman."

"Eh—i-iya." Ragu-ragu, Hinata kembali meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat menyadari betapa dekatnya ia dengan cowok yang selama ini hanya bisa ia kagumi diam-diam itu. Punggungnya terasa hangat, bahkan ketika ia tak menyentuhnya. Bahunya terlihat lebar dan tegap dari dekat, hasil dari olahraga yang selama ini menjadi hobinya. Kulit lehernya yang kecokelatan alami, rambut pirangnya yang tampak lembut, membuat Hinata ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

"Hei, Hinata," panggil Naruto lagi. "Kau tidak keberatan kan kita mampir sebentar ke suatu tempat? Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto membelokkan sepedanya keluar dari jalan utama, memasuki jalan yang lebih sempit dan padat.

"Kita mau kemana, Naruto?" Hinata bertanya pelan, seraya memandang penasaran deretan kios-kios kecil yang mereka lewati. Bar kecil, _barber shop, _toko kelontong, toko barang antik—lebih tepat jika disebut toko barang rongsokan—_deli._ Tanaman merambat dibiarkan tumbuh menjalari dinding-dinding batu dan tiang kanopi di sana-sini. Hinata takjub. Ia jelas tak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti itu di Kiri.

"Kita ke ..." Naruto menghentikan sepeda di depan sebuah kedai roti di samping toko jam, "... sini."

"Toko roti?" Hinata turun dari sepeda, memandangi bangunan yang berukuran tak terlalu besar di depan mereka. Seperti sebagian besar bangunan lain di Kiri, toko itu berdinding batu. Papan kayu berpelitur dipasang di bagian atas pintu kaca, bertuliskan **_'Momochi Bakery'. _**Dan dari kaca etalase di bagian depan toko, ia bisa melihat aneka jenis roti dan kue yang menggugah selera dipajang di deretan rak yang diterangi lampu.

"Yep." Naruto turun dari sepedanya, memarkirkannya di dekat jendela etalase. "Tempatnya memang kecil, tapi Kak Haku bilang, mereka menjual roti dan pastri paling enak di seantero Kiri. Katanya karena mereka mengolahnya dengan cara tradisional—ah, tapi aku tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Yang jelas, rasanya memang enak."

Hinata mengangguk, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Yang ada di pikirannya, barangkali Naruto mau membeli roti atau apa—karena di rumah tadi ia sempat mendengar Sakura mengeluh persediaan roti mereka untuk sarapan sudah habis. Dan gadis itu terlalu asyik memerhatikan sekelilingnya sehingga tak menyadari Naruto menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan dengan bertanya,

"Kau mau masuk?"

"A-aku di sini saja," sahut Hinata cepat, "m-maksudku, biar ada yang menjaga sepedanya."

"Baiklah," kata Naruto, berusaha tak terlalu memperlihatkan kekecewaannya. Padahal kalau bisa ia ingin memperlihatkan tempat itu pada Hinata, mengingat kegemaran gadis itu pada kue-kue. Tetapi sepertinya yang dikatakan Hinata juga benar, harus ada yang menjaga sepedanya. Ia sering mendengar tempat itu agak rawan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku tak akan lama."

Hinata mengawasi Naruto masuk ke toko. Aroma khas roti yang baru dipanggang menyergap indera penciumannya ketika pintu mengayun tertutup di belakang cowok itu. Hinata menghela napas sambil memandang berkeliling sekali lagi. Melewati jendela etalase, di antara rak-rak yang memajak roti dan kue, gadis itu bisa melihat Naruto sedang berbicara pada pria jangkung bertampang sangar yang mengenakan celemek putih—dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia bekerja di tempat itu.

Pria itu lalu pergi ke bagian belakang toko setelah selesai berbicara dengan Naruto, sementara pelanggannya itu melanjutkan melihat-lihat deretan rak yang memajang roti di seberang ruangan, sebelum berbalik melihat-lihat rak di dekat jendela etalase. Naruto tersenyum ketika mendapati Hinata tengah memerhatikannya, kontan membuat gadis itu memerah dan salah tingkah.

"_Kau mau ini?_" bibir Naruto bergerak tanpa suara, seraya menunjuk ke keranjang _muffin _cokelat.

Hinata menggeleng, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tidak usah."

Nyengir, Naruto menunjuk kue yang lain—yang lagi-lagi mendapat gelengan kepala dari gadis di balik jendela. Seakan tidak menyerah, Naruto dengan penuh semangat menunjuk satu demi satu keranjang kue. Hinata tertawa menyadari cowok pemilik bola mata sebiru langit itu bermaksud bergurau dengannya.

Sampai pria sebelumnya kembali, membawa sebuah bungkusan kertas cokelat. Naruto lantas berbalik menuju meja kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya. Dan sebelum keluar, ia mencomot beberapa kue kering dari piring di dekat kasir—yang sepertinya memang sengaja disediakan untuk icip-icip.

"Sori lama," Naruto berkata ketika ia sudah bergabung dengan Hinata di luar toko, "yang kucari tadi belum matang, jadi harus menunggu sebentar," katanya, mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya sebelum memasukkannya dengan hati-hati ke keranjang bersama tas Hinata. "Fiuh ... masih panas. Kau mau ini?" Naruto lalu mengulurkan kue almond madu garing yang dicomotnya tadi ke tangan Hinata. "Lumayan, gratis," beritahunya, nyengir.

"Um ... trims."

Sembari mengemil kue kering gratis, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Naruto mengambil jalur berputar, melewati jalan-jalan kecil yang tak diketahui Hinata. Awalnya gadis itu sempat cemas mereka akan tersasar, terlebih ketika Naruto beberapa kali berhenti dan tampak bingung sendiri. Tetapi akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega ketika kurang lebih tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka keluar ke jalan utama menuju alun-alun kota.

"Fiuh. Akhirnya," Hinata bisa mendengar Naruto berseru penuh kelegaan. "Sori, tadi aku lupa jalan. Heheh. Kurasa sebaiknya kita ngebut."

Hinata memekik kecil ketika Naruto mendadak berdiri, menggunakan seluruh beban tubuhnya untuk menggenjot pedal lebih keras, membuat sepeda itu sedikit tersentak sebelum meluncur lebih cepat melintasi alun-alun kota yang—untungnya—masih sepi.

"Whoohooo!" Naruto berteriak gembira. Ia melepaskan pedalnya ketika mereka meluncur menembus sekawanan burung dara.

"Kyaa!" Hinata menjerit ketika burung-burung itu menghambur beterbangan di sekeliling mereka, dan refleks mencengkeram pinggang Naruto lebih erat, melindungi wajahnya di punggung cowok itu.

"Hahaha ... maaf, maaf!" seru Naruto sambil tertawa.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya baru berdebar keras ketika mengawasi kawanan burung dara di belakang mereka kembali mendarat di jalanan. Takjub dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya, Hinata mendapati dirinya ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. Benar-benar tertawa lepas.

Sayangnya, keasyikan itu harus berakhir ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di depan hotel tempat Hinata dan keluarganya menginap. Dengan agak enggan, gadis berambut panjang itu melompat turun.

"T-terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Naruto," ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah!" Naruto mengambil tas Hinata dari keranjang, mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik. Berikut bungkusan kertas cokelat yang tadi dibelinya dari _Momochi Bakery._

"Eh?" Hinata hanya menatap bungkusan itu, bingung.

"Untukmu." Naruto menjejalkan bungkusan itu ke tangan Hinata. "Kupikir kau akan menyukainya untuk camilan," jelasnya, sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Um ... terima kasih."

"Tak usah sungkan," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Nah. Sebaiknya aku pulang. _Mereka _pasti akan bawel kalau aku terlalu lama. Maklumlah, mereka tak bisa jauh-jauh dariku, terutama Si Sasuke."

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli, memerhatikan Naruto memutar sepedanya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Neji, ya. Dan kalau ada waktu, mainlah ke tempat kami."

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Oke?" Naruto mengedipkan mata.

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengangguk, kali ini dengan wajah bersemu merah—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto. Rasanya sulit untuk terbiasa dengan kehadirannya—Hinata masih berdiri di sana, mengamati punggung Naruto yang meluncur semakin jauh. Ketika akhirnya sosoknya menghilang di ujung jalan, Hinata menghela napas dengan perasaan bahagia.

Tidak sia-sia ia membujuk ayahnya agar mengizinkannya liburan ke Kiri. Rasanya sudah tak sabar gadis itu ingin membicarakan apa yang baru dialaminya dengan Shiho.

Lalu gadis itu teringat bungkusan yang diberikan Naruto untuknya. Dengan penasaraan ia menimang-nimang bungkusan itu di tangannya. Sedikit berat dan masih terasa hangat. Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa kira-kira yang ada di dalamnya? Apa yang membuat Naruto sampai menyempatkan diri menunggu? Padahal ada begitu banyak jenis kue di sana yang bisa cowok itu berikan padanya.

Hinata lantas membuka lipatan di bagian atas bungkusannya untuk memastikan sendiri. Aroma sedap kayu manis langsung menyergap indera penciumannya begitu bungkusan itu terbuka.

_Cinnamon roll._

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata. Kudapan favoritnya menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaannya pagi itu.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mata biru _aqua _miliknya menyusuri deretan pepohonan besar di sepanjang jalan di _Konoha Central Park _yang dilaluinya. Cahaya matahari yang terik menerobos celah hijau dedaunan di atasnya, membuat pola-pola abstak di jalan berbatu. Suara kerikan serangga terdengar riuh meningkahi suara para pengunjung taman. Dan sesekali, ia melihat kumbang badak menempel di batang pohon yang dilaluinya.

Seulas senyum tipis melengkung di bibir Ino. Ia masih sulit memercayai dirinya akan kembali lagi ke tempat itu dengan suasana hati yang benar-benar berbeda. Ino ingat saat itu dirinya masih memikirkan Sai, dan bagaimana dirinya dihantui kenangan tidak menyenangkan bersama dua mantan kekasihnya ketika menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Namun saat ia memikirkannya lagi sekarang, rasanya saat itu sudah lama sekali berlalu. Sebuah kenangan yang tersimpan di sudut memorinya yang paling dalam dan tak ingin ia ungkit-ungkit lagi. Kali ini Ino membiarkan pikirannya berkelana pada seseorang yang berbeda.

Meski begitu, ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti, mengapa seorang maniak serangga, cowok aneh, dan ketua klub jurnal yang kuper bernama Shino Aburame sampai membuatnya gelisah sedemikian rupa. Yang ia tahu, dan ia yakini seratus persen, bahwa cowok itu _memang _menyukainya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa Shino datang lagi ke cafe tempatnya manggung tadi malam? Dua kali dalam dua malam berturut-turut, duduk di tempat yang sama di dekat panggung, dan hampir tak pernah melepaskan tatapan dari_nya_ sepanjang malam_._

Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar, dan hatinya dipenuhi antisipasi.

"Haah ... sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku," Ino menghela napas, menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir ketika menyadari dirinya tersenyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi hanya karena memikirkan Shino Aburame. "Ya ampun, sudah jam berapa ini?" Ino mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan panik ketika menyadari dirinya sudah terlambat dari waktu yang ia janjikan dengan Shino.

Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis itu bergegas berlari menuju area rumah kaca, seraya menahan topi anyaman di kepalanya agar tidak terbang.

Shino sudah ada di sana ketika Ino akhirnya tiba tak lama kemudian, duduk di bangku taman yang sama yang mereka duduki beberapa hari lalu. Kepalanya tertunduk, sementara ia sibuk menekuri sebuah buku berukuran kecil di tangannya. Sebuah _scraft_ berwarna biru gelap diikatkan di kepalanya seperti ikat kepala, menahan rambutnya yang lebat—yang bagi Ino, membuatnya terlihat lebih keren.

Shino sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya, pun ketika Ino sudah berdiri di sisi bangku yang ia duduki.

"Kau terlambat tujuh menit dua belas detik," gumam Shino tanpa mendongak.

"Maaf," sahut Ino terengah, lalu menghenyakkan diri di tempat kosong di samping Shino. "Kau sudah lama?"

"Kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting," gumam Shino sambil membalik halaman bukunya, "tapi aku selalu membiasakan diri datang lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian."

Jawaban yang sangat khas Shino, Ino membatin. Namun alih-alih kesal dengan jawaban yang terkesan menyindirnya itu, Ino malah tak bisa menahan cengirannya.

Menyadari dirinya tengah diperhatikan, Shino akhirnya menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Dahinya berkerut. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," sahut Ino cepat. "Sori," tambahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar lebih jauh.

Shino kembali menunduk, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku yang tengah dibacanya. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak berkomentar tentang penampilan Ino. Bahkan memerhatikannya pun sepertinya tidak. Padahal Ino sudah sengaja berdandan untuk hari ini—mengenakan _summer dress _yang baru dibelinya dari butik, topi anyaman berpita yang cantik, _flat shoes _dan sebagainya. Namun Ino tak lantas membiarkan hal kecil itu membuatnya kecewa. Shino Aburame memang berbeda dari cowok kebanyakan, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sedang membaca apa, sih?" tanya Ino kemudian, setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk dalam keheningan.

Shino mengangkat bukunya, memperlihatkan sampulnya pada Ino. **_Buku Saku: Dasar-Dasar Jurnalistik_**, judul yang tertera di sampulnya.

"Ah," kata Ino, "kelihatannya um ... menarik."

Shino menutup bukunya, menatap gadis di sebelahnya dari balik kacamatanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ia berdiri dan menjejalkan bukunya ke dalam saku celana.

"Ayo jalan-jalan."

"Eh?" Ino mengerjap. Namun belum sempat gadis itu mengatasi keterkejutannya, Shino sudah beranjak pergi. "Eh—tunggu aku!" Ia melompat bangun dan buru-buru menyusulnya. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya, berjalan merendengi Shino.

"Ke suatu tempat," Shino menyahut singkat.

Ino menunggunya melanjutkan, tetapi tampaknya cowok itu tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Kebingungan, gadis itu lantas mengira-ngira kemana kira-kira Shino akan membawanya? Mungkin ke tempat yang banyak serangganya. Dan Ino pun sempat berasumsi demikian, terlebih ketika ia menyadari mereka mengarah ke area taman yang terkenal karena banyak kupu-kupunya.

Tetapi saat itu adalah musim panas. Bunga-bunga tidak banyak yang mekar seperti di musim semi dan kupu-kupu pun tak banyak terlihat. Ino memandang ke sana kemari, mencari-cari sesuatu—tepatnya serangga—untuk dikagumi. Tetapi ia tak menemukan apa pun kecuali kumbang badak yang menempel pada batang pohon—dan serangga itu tak cukup cantik untuk membuatnya tertarik. Sampai sesuatu yang amat kecil akhirnya menarik perhatiannya.

Ino berhenti ketika mereka melewati deretan rumpun semak _hydrangea_ berwarna _pink._ Ia membungkuk, mengawasi seekor kumbang kecil merah dengan bercak hitam yang hinggap di salah satu rumpun bunga.

"Wah, lihat kepik ini! Cantiknya ..." seru Ino dengan antusiasme yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

"_Coccinella magnifica,_" gumam Shino.

Ino menoleh, mendongak menatap cowok yang kini ikut berhenti dan melihat dari atas bahunya. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"_Ladybug_," Shino menjelaskan, "serangga yang sangat berguna. Mereka memakan serangga-serangga parasit yang merusak tanaman."

"Oh." Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, terkesan dengan pengetahuan Shino tentang serangga. "Kau tahu banyak, ya."

Shino tak berkomentar atas pujian itu. "Jangan memaksakan diri menyukai sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak kau sukai," ujarnya datar, "itu sama saja dengan membohongi diri sendiri."

Ino sejenak terdiam. Matanya mengawasi serangga kecil itu merayap di permukaan bunga, sebelum kemudian terbang pergi. "Aku hanya—"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu menyukai hal yang aku sukai," Shino menyelanya.

"Tapi aku suka kupu-kupu," Ino bergumam pelan. "Mereka cantik."

Di belakangnya, sudut-sudut bibir Shino berkedut membentuk senyum tipis. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak berkomentar. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat."

"Eh—" Ino melompat berdiri, "memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Sinema."

"Apa?" Ino mengerjap, menatap cowok di hadapannya itu seolah tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Sinema," Shino mengulangi, agak tak sabar. "Bukankah kau suka menonton film? Kau pernah menyebutkannya saat wawancara dengan jurnal."

Sesaat, Ino hanya bisa tercengang memandang Shino. Ia jelas terkejut, sekaligus terkesan pada daya ingat cowok itu pada hal-hal kecil seperti ... _hobinya_. "Kau bermaksud mengajakku nonton film di sinema?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu salah?" Shino malah balik bertanya.

"Sama sekali tidak!" sahut Ino, dengan cepat menguasai diri. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Meski agak terkejut karena ajakan menonton film yang tak terduga, gadis itu senang dengan inisiatif Shino. Ternyata cowok itu juga bisa melakukan hal-hal _normal _seperti menonton film. _Wow._

"Tadi kau bilang jangan memaksakan diri menyukai hal yang tidak kau sukai," celetuk Ino ketika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah _Konoha City Square_—gedung sinema ada di kawasan itu—Tampaknya gadis itu tak tahan tidak menggodanya.

"Aku tak pernah bilang aku tidak suka menonton film," sahut Shino datar.

"Oh, ya? Jadi kau juga suka nonton film?" Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tidak pernah bilang, waktu kau menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku. Kau hanya bicara tentang serangga."

"Apa waktu itu kau mengharapkanku menceritakan segalanya tentang diriku? Kuperhatikan saat itu kau justru sangat bosan," Shino menanggapi dingin, membuat cengiran di bibir Ino sedikit memudar.

"Kenapa yang seperti itu masih diingat-ingat?" gadis itu bergumam pelan. "Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk memberiku kesempatan, Shino?" _Karena situasinya sudah berubah sekarang._

Shino menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Ino, menatap gadis itu dari balik kacamata berlensa gelap miliknya. "Aku sedang _mencoba_ melakukannya," ujarnya setelah jeda beberapa saat. Nada bicaranya kali ini entah mengapa terdengar agak lemah. "Bukan hanya untukmu, tapi juga untuk diriku sendiri. Jadi kali ini biarkan aku mencoba melakukan hal yang benar."

Ino tidak langsung menjawab—tepatnya, gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi penuturan Shino, sementara dirinya sendiri tak terlalu yakin apa maksud di balik kalimat itu. Namun sepertinya Shino memang tidak mengharapkan balasan dari gadis itu, karena saat berikutnya ia mengulurkan dua lembar tiket yang baru ia dikeluarkan dari saku belakang celananya pada Ino.

"Kau sudah membeli tiketnya?" Ino terperangah, mengambil tiket itu dari tangan Shino.

"Untuk menghemat waktu," gumam Shino, mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan itu, Shino malah berkata, "pertunjukkannya satu jam lagi. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat." Shino lalu berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan—yang kemudian baru Ino sadari, menuju ke kawasan _Konoha City Square_.

Selama beberapa saat Ino masih terpaku di tempatnya, memandang terpesona pada lembaran tiket yang berada di tangannya, seakan ia baru pertama kali melihatnya. **_Spiderman_**, Ino membaca judulnya. _Couple seat. _

Senyumnya mengembang. _Shino_ memang_ sudah merencanakan ini, _pikirnya dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

"Eh—Shino, tunggu aku!" Ino bergegas berlari menyusul Shino saat menyadari cowok itu sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Sepertinya, malam ini akan ada banyak hal yang akan Ino ceritakan pada Sakura. Rasanya ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera menelepon sahabatnya itu. Tapi lebih dari itu, sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati _kencan-_nya dengan Shino Aburame.

Ah, tunggu dulu.

**_Spiderman—_**manusia laba-laba. _Laba-laba. _Serangga.

_Hihi. _Sepertinya Shino memang tak bisa lepas dari serangga.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke Uchiha mengubah posisi tidurnya. Kali ini ia mencoba membalik tubuhnya menelentang. Matanya terpejam rapat.

Satu menit berlalu.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh.

Percuma saja. Menghela napas, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap dengan perasaan kesal. Tak peduli bagaimana ia mencoba kembali tidur, rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang.

Ini semua gara-gara Naruto yang tak pernah bisa diam saat tidur. Kali ini si pirang itu membuat ulah dengan menggelinding jatuh dari tempat tidur, dan mendarat persis di atas Sasuke yang tidur di kasur tambahan di samping tempat tidur, membuatnya mendadak terbangun dan nyaris kehabisan napas.

Kabar baiknya, sekarang Sasuke mendapatkan tempat tidur untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara di bawah, Sai sengsara dijadikan guling oleh Naruto. Tapi semua itu percuma saja jika sekarang ia sama sekali tak bisa kembali tertidur. Padahal langit di luar masih gelap.

Seandainya saja mereka tidak kelelahan sehingga tidur lebih awal, mungkin saja ia masih bisa mengantuk sekarang. Dan suara dengkuran Naruto dan detak jam dinding yang entah mengapa selalu terdengar lebih jelas di malam hari sama sekali tidak membantu.

Akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran, Sasuke menarik dirinya bangun, mengacak-acak rambut gelapnya yang sudah mencuat kemana-mana.

"Sial!" geramnya jengkel.

Tangannya lalu mencari-cari ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur, meraih ponsel—entah milik siapa—dan mengecek waktu. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum matahari terbit.

Merasa percuma saja ia mencoba tidur sekarang, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur, melangkahi kedua sahabatnya, lalu menyeret langkah menuju pintu. Ruang tengah lantai atas masih dalam keadaan gelap ketika ia melangkah keluar. Tentu saja. Yamato dan Haku pasti masih tidur.

Sasuke lantas menyalakan lampu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Tangannya meraih _remote _televisi. Selama beberapa saat ia menghabiskan waktu dengan mengganti-ganti saluran_. _Siaran ulang opera sabun, pertunjukan orkestra, pertandingan catur, berita penyelamatan paus yang terdampar—tidak ada yang menarik. Dan setelah lewat tiga puluh menit memelototi perkelahian kudanil di _Animal Planet, _akhirnya Sasuke merasa bosan dan mematikan televisi.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, seraya melempar _remote _asal saja ke atas meja kopi. Benda itu meluncur di atas permukaan meja, lalu berhenti setelah menabrak kotak kardus berukuran sedang yang juga tergeletak di sana. Awalnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak memerhatikannya. Namun kini perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada kotak tersebut.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Kotak itu membuatnya teringat kembali kejadian_ seru _di hari sebelumnya. Itu, barangkali adalah salah satu hari paling menyenangkan yang pernah mereka lewati sepanjang liburan di Kiri. Terima kasih pada Itachi—terlepas dari kekesalannya pada kakak laki-lakinya itu karena datang tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali.

Semua diawali ketika Itachi meneleponnya tak lama setelah Naruto kembali dari mengantar Hinata. Itachi menawari mereka untuk mengunjungi Galeri Akatsuki dengan iming-iming traktir makan—Sasuke tentu saja langsung tahu bahwa itu hanya strategi kakak laki-lakinya untuk membujuknya.

Awalnya Sasuke enggan menerima ajakan itu. Alasannya, selain karena ia masih kesal, karena mereka juga pasti akan bertemu Deidara di sana, _makhluk _menyebalkan yang paling tak ingin ia temui. Tapi karena Sakura—Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu tak kapok-kapok juga berurusan dengan _playboy _kelas teri macam itu—tertarik dengan kursus kilat membuat kerajinan tanah liat untuk turis yang ditawarkan di sana, ditambah Naruto yang tak akan menolak ajakan makan _gratis, _ia terpaksa mengiyakan.

Itachi sudah ada di sana bersama Hana dan Kiba ketika mereka tiba di Galeri Akatsuki, tengah mengobrol dengan Sasori, sementara Deidara sibuk mengajari tiga orang turis wanita membuat pot tanah liat dengan meja putar di studionya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Pein dan Konan yang baru saja datang dari Ame, menyusul bersama Kisame yang bertugas menjemput mereka dari bandara.

Pein dan Konan adalah teman Itachi yang lain. Mereka adalah dua dari segelintir teman-teman sang kakak yang bisa Sasuke toleransi. Malahan, ia _lumayan _menyukai keduanya.

Pein itu seperti Naruto dalam versi yang lebih dewasa, idealis, penuh semangat, tapi terkadang emosional. Ia tampan, dengan rambut oranye pendek dan mata cokelat tajam. Kulitnya sedikit pucat, barangkali karena pengaruh alam—Ame memang terkenal dengan curah hujannya yang tinggi dan jarang mendapatkan sinar matahari—Sasuke pernah mendengar bahwa nama Pein hanya julukan saja. Entah siapa nama aslinya. Dan bisa dibilang, Pein adalah orang yang dianggap sebagai ketua di kelompok mereka. Teman-temannya menghormatinya, termasuk Itachi.

Sedangkan Konan, ia adalah wanita paling memesona yang pernah Sasuke kenal selain ibunya. Wajahnya cantik, dengan rambut biru berpotongan pendek dan mata sewarna batu _amber. _Tubuhnya tinggi langsing seperti seorang model. Pembawaannya kalem dan tak banyak bicara, tapi ia wanita yang manis. Dulu saat mereka masih sama-sama di Oto, Konan senang bermain dengan Sasuke kecil dan selalu membuatkannya origami setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Dan saat mereka bertemu lagi kemarin setelah bertahun-tahun, Konan tampak senang bertemu Sasuke lagi—_"Ini si kecil Sasuke? Wah, sudah besar, ya? Tampan lagi. Lebih tampan darimu, Itachi."—_dan memberinya origami bunga mawar.

Konan adalah cinta pertama Itachi. Dulu Itachi begitu menyukainya sampai-sampai memicu perseteruan dengan Pein. Mereka bahkan sempat berkelahi karena memperebutkan Konan, tapi sekarang malah berteman baik. Yah, sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat saling _melepas rindu—_dan Itachi dengan bangga _memamerkan_ Hana pada kedua temannya yang baru datang—mereka memutuskan melanjutkan obrolan di tempat yang lebih _privat _di lantai atas galeri, sementara membiarkan para remaja _bersenang-senang _di studio Deidara.

Dan _keseruan_ pun dimulai.

Belajar dari pertemuan mereka dengan Deidara sebelumnya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai tampak lebih protektif terhadap Sakura. Ketiga cowok itu menempatkan diri duduk mengelilingi satu-satunya teman wanita mereka, sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan Deidara untuk mendekati gadis itu dan mencari-cari alasan untuk menyentuh tangannya seperti yang dilakukannya pada tiga turis yang baru saja meninggalkan studio. Tampaknya itu berhasil membuat Deidara kesal. Dan apa pun yang membuat Deidara kesal, membuat Sasuke senang.

Menyerah, akhirnya Deidara meninggalkan studionya dan membiarkan kelima remaja itu berbuat semaunya ("Kalau kalian sudah selesai, panggil aku, supaya aku bisa _menghancurkannya_!").

Maka itulah yang mereka lakukan kemudian—berbuat semaunya.

Awalnya mereka sungguh-sungguh mencoba membuat sesuatu dari tanah liat. Sakura bahkan mengambil salah satu karya Deidara, sebuah miniatur burung dari tanah liat, yang dipajang di rak, untuk dijadikan contoh. Namun pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa membuat tiruan burung yang jeleknya minta ampun.

Yang lain tak lebih baik. Sai membuat miniatur _Jack Frost—_orang-orangan salju—yang anak TK sekali pun bisa membuatnya. Naruto membuat mi dari tanah liat—sepertinya ia berniat membuat miniatur ramen atau semacamnya. Dan Kiba membuat sesuatu yang tidak sopan—yang membuat Sakura menjerit memarahinya dengan wajah merah padam—Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tak terlalu berminat dengan tanah liat. Yang dikerjakannya hanyalah mengawasi teman-temannya bekerja, terutama Sakura, yang wajahnya berkerut lucu saat berkonsentrasi dengan tanah liatnya.

Merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Sakura menoleh dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan kedua bola mata gelap milik Sasuke. Cowok itu cepat-cepat berpaling, pura-pura berkonsentrasi dengan tanah liatnya. Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya, menahan kikik.

"Apa yang kaubuat, Sasuke?" gadis itu bertanya, seraya memandang tertarik pada tanah liat Sasuke yang sama sekali belum berbentuk.

"Hm ..." Sasuke berlagak berpikir, sembari memilin tanah liatnya asal-asalan. "_Gumpalan_?"

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Yeah. Bentuknya memang seperti gumpalan."

"Kau mengejekku?" Sasuke menukas tajam.

"Tidak," sahut Sakura santai, lalu kembali asyik dengan pekerjaannya, memilin segumpal kecil tanah liat yang kemudian dipasangkan sebagai mata di hasil karyanya. Sekarang burung itu—kalau bisa disebut burung—memiliki mata bulat yang tak simetris.

Giliran Sasuke yang mendengus tertawa.

"Kau mengejekku?" tukas Sakura tersinggung.

"Tidak," Sasuke menyahut.

"Tapi kau menertawakanku!" Sakura berkeras. "Kau pasti menganggap burungku jelek. Iya, kan? Ngaku saja!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang burungmu itu jelek," Sasuke membalas, "bukan aku."

Antara sebal dan gemas, Sakura mengambil tanah liat yang masih basah dengan jarinya dan mencemongkannya ke pipi Sasuke.

"Hei—" dengking Sasuke, "apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah tertawa dan mencolek tanah liat lain. Namun sebelum ia sempat mencemongkannya untuk kedua kali ke wajah Sasuke, cowok itu mengangkap pergelangan tangannya dan dengan cepat membalasnya dengan mengoleskan tanah liat ke pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu menjerit.

"Satu sama."

Tidak terima, Sakura berusaha membalas. Segera saja terjadi pergumulan seru yang melibatkan tanah liat. Sasuke berteriak. Sakura menjerit dan tertawa-tawa, tak peduli lagi pada burung tanah liatnya yang kini beralih fungsi menjadi senjata.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, tapi saat berikutnya Naruto dan Kiba ikut melibatkan diri dalam keributan yang dimulai oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka saling melempar satu sama lain, menjerit tertawa, dan dalam sekejap saja studio Deidara berubah menjadi ajang perang tanah liat.

Dan rupanya keributan itu sampai terdengar ke lantai atas. Kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri seperti apa reaksi Deidara saat mendapati studionya porak-poranda.

Setelah insiden tanah liat itu, Itachi dan teman-temannya mengajak mereka pergi ke Cafe Akatsuki untuk makan siang. Di sana Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan Kakuzu setelah bertahun-tahun, dan pria itu sama sekali tak berubah. Kakuzu menyambut mereka dengan wajah galak, mengernyit tak senang ketika mata hijaunya memandangi satu demi satu kelima remaja yang mengekor teman-temannya. Tapi gerutuannya soal _bocah-bocah-penganut-azas-manfaat-yang-hanya-bisa-makan-gratis_ segera berhenti ketika Itachi memberitahunya ia akan membayar semua tagihannya.

Selepas makan siang, mereka pergi ke _villa _tempat Itachi menginap bersama Hana dan Kiba. _Villa _itu terletak di sisi lain pulau, tepat berada di tepi pantai. Jauh dari keramaian, tempat itu memang terkenal sebagai kawasan peristirahatan yang cukup elit. Dan mereka tidak hanya bertiga—berlima, jika Rufus dan Akamaru juga dihitung—Pein dan Konan juga akan menginap di sana selama mereka di Kiri. Dan sepertinya Hidan juga—mengingat ialah yang membukakan pintu ketika mereka datang. Entah ia memang menginap di sana atau hanya menjaga Rufus dan Akamaru.

Mereka melewatkan sisa hari dengan berenang di pantai dan bermain _fresbee _bersama Rufus dan Akamaru. Pantai itu jauh lebih lengang dibandingkan pantai yang biasa mereka datangi, jadi mereka bisa lebih leluasa. Dan Sasuke juga bisa mencuri waktu berduaan dengan Sakura, menyusuri pantai berdua, sambil sekalian mengajak Rufus jalan-jalan.

Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyumnya tatkala memutar momen itu lagi di kepalanya. Bagaimana mereka mengobrol dengan begitu lancar—tepatnya Sakura yang banyak bicara sementara Sakura lebih banyak mendengarkan dan sesekali mengeluarkan komentar sinis yang sepertinya sudah menjadi ciri khasnya—mendengarkan gadis itu tertawa lepas, dan beberapa kali memergokinya tengah menatap lembut ke arahnya. Semuanya menyenangkan, termasuk ketika mereka berlari pontang-panting mengejar Rufus yang mendadak lepas dan menyerbu sekawanan burung pantai.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, menyadari betapa tololnya ia tersenyum dan terkekeh sendiri sejak tadi. Untung saja saat itu ia tengah sendirian. Kalau tidak ... ia tak mau membayangkan bagaimana komentar Naruto dan Sai jika mereka melihatnya.

Menghela napas, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih kotak di atas meja, lalu membukanya. Di antara tumpukan alas dari potongan kertas di dalamnya, empat buah mug tanah liat berwarna putih kusam diletakkan dengan posisi merebah. Dengan lukisan wajahnya, Sakura, Naruto dan Sai terlukis di masing-masing permukaannya yang menghadap ke atas.

Itu adalah hasil karya Sai saat kunjungan mereka ke Galeri Akatsuki. Rupanya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Sai menyelinap keluar dari studio setelah bosan dengan tanah liatnya. Ia pergi ke tempat pemanggangan dan menemukan mug-mug yang sudah diberi cat dasar tergeletak begitu saja di dekat tumpukan karya gagal yang akan dibuang. Sai mengambilnya, membersihkannya, dan melukisnya dengan cat dan kuas yang ditemukannya di meja kerja Deidara.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat mengingat bagaimana sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kekacauan, dan bertanya dengan tampang polos apakah mereka bisa membawa pulang mug-mug itu? Dan reaksi Deidara membuat situasinya semakin lucu.

Ia lalu mengambil salah satu mug yang bergambar wajah dirinya. Sesaat Sasuke hanya mengamati sebentuk wajah dengan sepasang mata hitam dan rambut gelap mencuat itu. Ekspresi _jutek_ khas dirinya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mengakui kepiawaian Sai dalam menangkap sosoknya menjadi sebuah gambar. Memang bukan gambar _realis, _melainkan dalam bentuk gambar kartun seperti yang sering dilihatnya di rubrik komik majalah sekolah.

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil mug Sakura. Berbeda dengan gambar_nya, _Sakura di mug itu tersenyum lebar. Rambut merah muda dan mata hijau yang besar membuat mugnya terlihat lebih _meriah_ dari milik Sasuke. _Dan lebih manis. _

Sasuke mengusap gambar itu perlahan dengan ibu jarinya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Sebelum kemudian meletakkan kedua mug itu berdampingan di atas meja.

"Haah ... kenapa kalian berdua begitu serasi?" ia bergumam sambil nyengir sendiri seperti orang sinting.

Perhatiannya mendadak teralih pada suara-suara samar yang sepertinya berasal dari lantai bawah. Sasuke menajamkan telinga. Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih dekat. Sejenak Sasuke berpikir mungkin saja itu Bibi Tsunami atau suaminya. Mereka biasanya memang sudah terbangun sebelum matahari terbit. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya mendesaknya untuk memeriksa sendiri.

Beranjak dari sofa, Sasuke melangkah tanpa suara ke arah tangga. Ia menjulurkan leher seraya memicingkan mata. Lampu di bawah masih belum dinyalakan, namun Sasuke bisa melihat sosok seseorang di bawah sana dengan cukup jelas. Seseorang itu sedang duduk di anak tangga paling bawah membelakanginya. Seseorang berambut merah muda.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya. Mata hijaunya terbelalak. "Sasuke!" desisnya. "Astaga, Sasuke, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Ngapain kau di bawah sana?" Sasuke mengernyit saat perhatiannya beralih ke pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura. Gadis itu sudah berpakaian lengkap—celana hijau selutut dan _t-shirt _putih gading. Jaket merahnya tersampir di anak tangga di sebelahnya, dan Sakura baru setengah jalan memasang sepatu ketsnya. "Kau mau ke mana?" semburnya sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

Sakura terlihat agak salah tingkah, seakan baru dipergoki melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. "Um ... joging?"

Kerutan di antara kedua alis Sasuke semakin dalam. "Di luar masih gelap."

Gadis itu meringis. Pipinya menghangat. "Yeah ... memang."

"Kau mau kabur," cetus Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Sakura, tampak kesal. "Sudah kubilang, kan, aku mau joging."

Namun tampaknya itu tak cukup untuk meyakinkan Sasuke. Kegugupan Sakura sejak awal sudah membuatnya curiga. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke mana-mana sebelum kau memberitahuku tujuanmu _yang sebenarnya_," tegasnya.

Sakura menghela napas keras, akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah. Lagipula Yamato memang tidak mengizinkanku pergi sendiri. Kau mau ikut?"

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah bergabung dengan Sakura yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu sambil melakukan gerakan pemanasan. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dan memakai _sneakers-_nya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sakura, menyudahi pemanasannya dan menutup ritsleting jaketnya. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Kita harus sampai di sana sebelum terang."

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih penasaran.

Tapi Sakura hanya memberinya senyum misterius sebelum mengenakan tudung kepala jaket di atas rambut merah mudanya. "Kau akan lihat nanti."

Sasuke kemudian mengikuti Sakura yang melenggang santai meninggalkan rumah dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku jaketnya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya ke mana sebenarnya tujuan gadis itu? Sepertinya istimewa sekali sampai-sampai Sakura tidak mau memberitahunya. Dan mengapa mereka harus pergi saat langit masih gelap begini?

Mengesampingkan semua pertanyaan yang terus bermunculan dalam kepalanya, Sasuke memandang berkeliling. Jalan yang mereka lewati masih lengang, tentu saja. Lampu jalan masih menyala, menerangi deretan toko yang masih tutup. Meski begitu, jalanan tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Di sudut-sudut gang sempit atau di pelataran toko, ia bisa melihat beberapa tunawisma yang tengah tidur beralaskan kardus. Dan ternyata mereka juga bukan satu-satunya orang kurang kerjaan yang berjoging pagi-pagi buta begini.

"Sebaiknya kita berlari sekarang, Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

Tertawa, Sakura lalu mulai berlari mendahuluinya.

"Hei!" Sasuke bergegas berlari dan dengan mudah menyusulnya. Terima kasih pada kedua kakinya yang lebih panjang dari kaki gadis itu sehingga langkahnya lebih lebar.

"Ini bukan pertama kali kau berjoging di jam seperti ini," cetus Sasuke kemudian sementara mereka berlari-lari kecil.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya dihiasi cengiran salah tingkah, sebelum akhirnya menyahut dengan agak terengah, "yeah ... tapi baru sekali."

"_Baru sekali,_" Sasuke mengulangi jawaban Sakura. "Kapan itu?"

Gadis itu sekali lagi tertawa. "Mengapa kau selalu saja ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan, Sasuke?"

Sesaat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata, tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri terdengar konyol. "Ibumu menitipkanmu pada _kami_," sahutnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, _kami _juga akan kena getahnya. Jadi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kalau kau masih peduli pada teman-temanmu."

"Oh, apa selama ini aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh?"

"Oh, ya. Nekat berkeliaran sendirian sampai tersasar di hari pertama itu contohnya."

Sakura mendengus. "Yang itu kan aku sudah minta maaf."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dengan wajah menyebalkan.

Sakura mencibirnya, lalu dengan sengaja menyenggol Sasuke yang tengah berlari, nyaris membuat cowok itu terjatuh karena terserimpet kakinya sendiri.

"Hei—apa-apaan—" Sasuke belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah berlari kabur sambil tertawa-tawa. Namun alih-alih kesal dengan ulah gadis itu, Sasuke tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian berlari mengejarnya lagi.

"Kyaa!" Sakura menjerit tertawa, saat Sasuke membalas dengan menyambar tudung kepalanya main-main.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari menyusuri jalur yang sudah Sakura hapal semenjak pengalaman pertamanya tersasar—melewati alun-alun kota, melewati jalan-jalan sempit dan berliku—akhirnya mereka tiba di kawasan pinggir sungai. Sekitar sepuluh meter dari sana, terdapat jembatan besar melengkung yang melintasi sebuah sungai lebar yang membelah wilayah itu.

"Lihat! Kita sudah sampai!" Sakura berseru gembira, seraya menunjuk ke arah jembatan.

"Jembatan itu?" Sasuke terdengar terheran-heran. Namun tampaknya Sakura tak terlalu memerhatikan. Saat berikutnya gadis itu sudah berlari riang ke arah jembatan yang ditunjuknya.

"Ah, syukurlah masih belum terlambat!" seru Sakura sedikit terengah, ketika mereka sudah berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan.

"Terlambat untuk apa, tepatnya?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja tiba. "_Sunrise_, tentu saja," sahutnya ceria. "Dari sini bisa terlihat jelas."

"_Sunrise_?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

Sakura mengangguk, kembali melayangkan pandangnya ke arah muara sungai. Dari sana, mereka bisa melihat hamparan laut di kejauhan. Seberkas cahaya jingga sudah mulai tampak di langit, kendati bulatan matahari belum terlihat.

"Cantiknya ..." Sakura mendesah.

"Ternyata hanya melihat _sunrise,_" Sasuke mendengus. "Kukira apa."

Mendengar nada meremehkan dari suara Sasuke, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Haah ... kau ini sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ini _romantis, _tahu. Matahari terbit adalah awal hari, melambangkan awal yang baru. Lembaran baru. Apa kau tidak merasa bersemangat melihatnya?" Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Lagipula, tempat ini adalah tempat kenangan aku dan Kak Hime," lanjutnya lebih pelan, seraya mengulas senyum sedih. Pandangannya menerawang. "Dulu kami pernah melihat _sunrise _bersama-sama di sini."

Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, Sasuke terdiam menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Sakura sangat jarang membicarakan mendiang kakak perempuannya, tetapi setiap kali nama Himeko Haruno disebut, kegetiran itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Yang ia tahu, Sakura memang memendam penyesalan dan trauma mendalam atas kematian kakaknya. Dan Sasuke tak dapat menyalahkan gadis itu. Kalau ia berada di posisi Sakura, barangkali ia akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Waktu aku masih kecil, kami sekeluarga pernah berliburan di sini, di Kiri," Sakura melanjutkan, "dan suatu subuh, saat langit masih gelap dan kedua orangtua kami belum bangun, aku dan Kak Hime menyelinap keluar dari hotel dan pergi kemari untuk melihat matahari terbit. Itu adalah kali pertama aku melihat kakakku dimarahi." Sakura tertawa kecil mengenang kejadian itu. "Dia selalu menjadi gadis manis kesayangan semua orang, tapi ternyata dia juga memiliki sisi pemberontak, sama seperti orang lain," ujarnya, menghela napas berat.

"Dan sepertinya kau senang dia dimarahi."

Mendengar komentar Sasuke yang tepat sasaran, Sakura tertawa. "_Well, _yeah ... sejujurnya memang begitu. Karena biasanya akulah yang dimarahi. _Sakura, berhentilah mengganggu kakakmu! Seharusnya kau mencontoh kakakmu, Sakura!—_aku selalu menjadi anak bandel waktu kecil dulu."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kedengarannya memang seperti dirimu."

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?" terkekeh, Sakura meninju lengan Sasuke main-main.

"Itu benar—kau memang bandel. Lihat saja kelakuanmu yang tidak kapok menyelinap pergi sendirian, padahal sudah pernah tersasar. Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya kau kemari, kan?"

"Ah—itu." Sakura nyengir salah tingkah. Wajahnya merona.

"Ternyata memang benar," dengus Sasuke, "dua hari yang lalu kau memang kemari. Waktu itu kaubilang pada Yamato kau pergi ke jembatan. Jembatan yang dimaksud pasti tempat ini, bukan?"

"Itu—"

"Berkeliaran sendirian saat masih gelap, kau mau cari mati, ya?" Sasuke menukas galak sebelum sempat menahan diri. "Tempat ini belum tentu aman. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang berniat jahat padamu? Seorang gadis berkeliaran sendirian saat masih gelap, sudah pasti menjadi sasaran empuk."

"Kenapa kau jadi memarahiku, sih?" sembur Sakura kesal. "Aku tidak berkeliaran sendirian di saat gelap seperti yang kau tuduhkan, tahu! Dua hari yang lalu aku memang kemari. Tapi waktu itu sudah terang dan tempat ini sudah ramai dengan orang. Dan aku keluar dengan Bibi Tsunami! Dan hari sebelumnya, Yamato menemaniku!"

"Tapi hari ini kau berniat keluar sendirian," tandas Sasuke.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, yang dikatakan Sasuke _memang _benar. "Kadang-kadang kau ini cerewetnya melebihi ibuku," gerutunya.

"Hn."

Sakura memandang Sasuke. Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut. Meskipun Sasuke bersikap menyebalkan padanya dan membuatnya kesal, nyatanya Sakura tak bisa benar-benar marah padanya. Seperti sekarang. Gadis itu merasa Sasuke bersikap keras padanya karena cowok itu mengkhawatirkannya. Dan entah mengapa, itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Tadi kaubilang kau pergi dengan Yamato ke tempat ini," kata Sasuke kemudian, setengah curiga, setengah penasaran. Walaupun Sakura selalu mengatakan Yamato sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri, itu sama sekali tak mengubah fakta bahwa sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah di antara mereka. Bisa saja Yamato memandangnya berbeda, atau sebaliknya. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada, kan?

"Ya," Sakura menyahut.

"Mengapa?"

Sakura menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "karena Yamato adalah kekasih kakakku, aku ingin membagi kenangan tempat ini dengannya. Mengapa?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura mengerling Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tak dapat menahan dirinya tertawa.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura cepat, meletakkan kepalan tangannya di depan bibir untuk meredam tawanya. "Omong-omong, tumben hari ini kau bangun pagi? Biasanya baru bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi kalau tidak dibangunkan."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Aku terbangun, dan tidak bisa tidur lagi."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tampak heran. "Aku juga. Padahal aku tidur larut. Ino meneleponku dan kami mengobrol hampir semalaman. Tapi aku senang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke, "dengan begini, kau jadi bisa keluar menemaniku. Jadi aku bisa membagi kenangan tempat ini denganmu juga."

"Hn. Tapi aku tidak mengenal kakakmu."

"Ah—yah, benar," Sakura mengeluh pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya di susuran kayu jembatan itu. Tapi dalam sekejap cengirannya kembali. "Tidak masalah. Toh, sekarang kita juga sedang membuat kenangan. Hmm ... _Sasuke Uchiha, yang bawelnya melebihi ibuku, memarahiku saat kami sedang melihat matahari terbit. _Kedengarannya bagus, kan? Aku tidak akan lupa. Hehe."

"Apa-apaan itu?" Sasuke mencibirnya. "Sama sekali tidak lucu."

Mengikik, Sakura membalasnya dengan membuat wajah lucu, membuat sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan tawa.

"Hei, hentikan itu!"

Alih-alih berhenti, Sakura malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya seperti telinga kelinci di sisi kepalanya.

"Sakura—" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tertawa. Ia menyambar tangan gadis itu dan menurunkannya untuk membuatnya berhenti melakukan gerakan-gerakan konyol itu. "Hentikan."

"Kau tahu? Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini," gadis itu terkekeh. "Kau jadi terlihat lebih ... _hangat_."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terdiam oleh perkataan Sakura. Hening, sementara keduanya saling bertukar tatapan. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, matahari sudah mulai menampakkan diri di batas cakrawala. Sakura menoleh, memutus kontak mata mereka ketika sinar hangat itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Oh, lihat! Mataharinya sudah muncul!"

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Setidaknya selama beberapa saat. Memerhatikan Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen itu.

Dan ketika Sasuke akhirnya berpaling untuk ikut menikmati cahaya pertama matahari, ia kembali memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya secara resmi. Memangnya apa lagi yang ia tunggu? Kedua sahabatnya, walaupun tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, sudah menunjukkan persetujuan mereka. Malahan mereka—terutama Sai—seolah meyakinkannya kalau gadis itu pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Bahkan Neji, orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai rival dalam menarik atensi Sakura, dengan terang-terangan berkata bahwa ia cukup yakin Sakura menaruh perhatian tertentu padanya_._ Juga sikap Sakura terhadapnya belakangan ini, cukup untuk menepis segala keraguannya selama ini.

_Mungkin sekarang memang waktu yang tepat, _pikirnya.

Mereka hanya berdua saja di jembatan itu. Tak ada Naruto maupun Sai yang menggerecoki mereka. Ditambah dengan latar belakang _sunrise—_Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan suasana yang lebih mendukung dari ini.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat seiring dengan kebulatan tekadnya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis yang disayanginya dengan sepenuh hati itu.

"Sakura, sebenarnya—"

.

.

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu tak pernah selesai.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan napasnya pun tertahan di tenggorokannya ... _ketika bibir Sakura tiba-tiba sudah berada di bibirnya. _

.

.

.

.

**TBC ...**

.

.

_Fiuh... akhirnya beres juga chapter ini. Lega banget sudah ngeluarin adegan di scene terakhir (aku udah ngerencanain scene ini dari awal-awal aku ngonsep fic ini). Gimana dampaknya sama hubungan mereka, apa bikin mereka tambah lengket, atau malah bikin renggang? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan. Jreng jreng jreng! XD_

_Aku sebenernya masih belum puas sama chapter ini. Ada beberapa scene yang kerasa kaku dan no feeling. _

_Terus, aku munculin tokoh Hotaru dari Klan Tsuchigumo di sini. Dia hanya tokoh numpang lewat aja, jadi jangan tanya-tanya tentang Utakata, ya? Karena dia ga akan dibahas. :p_

_Kolaborasi Naruto-Gaara itu sebenernya hanya keisenganku setelah nemu video cover lagu Aerosmith Cryin' akustik duet gitar & biola. Asli keren dan aku langsung ngebayangin Naruto dan Gaara yang ngecover (karena di sini Naruto jago main gitar dan Gaara dengan biolanya)._

_Yang nanya soal Tokuma Hyuuga. Dia bukan OC kok. Tokuma itu salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga yang pernah satu tim sama Anko sebelum Anko diculik Kabuto. Katanya, dia salah satu yang punya Byakugan terbaik di klan. Wajahnya agak mirip Neji, tapi rambutnya pendek._

_Terus, soal Pein itu, aku ngambil personalitinya Yahiko yang agak mirip Naruto. Hehe... _

_Terakhir, gomen ya, kalau ceritanya standar, datar, gampang ditebak dan membosankan. Tapi tenang aja, chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir buat arc liburan. Setelah itu aku masih ngerencanain satu chapter lagi dan epilog untuk menamatkan serial ini._

_Dan yang paling terakhir dari yang terakhir, terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai sejauh ini. Welcome to the jungle buat temen-temen yang baru baca n baru pertama review! Hehe.._

_See ya next chapter! J_


End file.
